Me sauveras-tu ?
by Chalusse
Summary: [ACHEVÉE]Hermione et Drago ont une trentaine d'années et une vie plus que complexe. Après deux mariages, deux enfants et une rébellion de Mangemorts, tous deux sont veufs et reliés par la mort. Contraints de se fréquenter presque chaque jour, ils vont se détester et se déchirer. Alors parviendront-ils, malgré tout, à passer outre leurs préjugés ?[DRAMIONE][HANDICAP SENTIMENTAL 1/3]
1. Prologue

**A titre informatif :**

 **JE REFUSE QUE MON TEXTE SOIT PUBLIÉ SUR UN AUTRE SITE/BLOG/ETC. **

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent peut-être pas mais l'histoire, en elle-même, reste ma propriété et la publier sans mon consentement est du plagiat pur et simple. Le moindre d'entre eux sera supprimé.

 _OoOoOoO_

 **Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Après avoir commencé à poster cette fic' sur un autre site, j'ai décidé de venir **proposer « _Me sauveras-tu ?_ »** sur celui-ci pour recevoir de nouveaux avis mais également pour qu'elle puisse être lues par plus de personnes qui n'apprécieraient/ne connaitraient pas forcément l'autre site.

Cette fic' est mon tout premier « projet littéraire » ce qui peut expliquer le style légèrement hésitant au cours des premiers chapitres. Un style qui, je vous l'assure, s'améliore par la suite :).

Si vous souhaitez savoir le pourquoi du comment le choix d'une **Dramione** , je vous invite à passer sur ma bio puisque j'y consacre un long paragraphe.

A titre informatif : **51 chapitres ont déjà été écrits et cette fic' en comptera 66** (Prologue inclus). Sur le site concurrent, le nombre de reviews s'élève à 475 pour les 51 chapitres publiés au moment où je vous écris, comptabilise un peu moins de 25 000 lectures et près de 100 mises en favoris.

 **Concernant la publication : je pense publier deux chapitres par semaine.**

Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe qui auraient pu être oubliées.

 **Je réponds à TOUTES mes reviews** (compliments ou critiques) **alors j'attends vos retours avec beaucoup d'impatience.**

Voilà, je vous laisse à présent avec le Prologue. Un Prologue centré sur notre très cher Drago Malefoy.

J'espère de tout cœur que cette fiction vous plaira !

Merci à tous ceux qui liront et laisseront une review.

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

 ** _Me sauveras-tu ?_**

 **Prologue**

Il marchait lentement, irrésistiblement attiré vers la porte noire qui lui faisait face au fond du couloir. Que faisait-il là ? Il n'en savait rien. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait se rapprocher du panneau de bois. Il tenta de tourner la tête vers sa droite, impossible. Idem vers la gauche. Non, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il était comme magiquement contrôlé. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi cette pensée le fit frémir.

Il se tenait maintenant sur le pas de la porte. Elle était noire, des rainures complexes représentant des serpents entrecroisés s'étalaient sur le panneau central. Pendant qu'il le détaillait, il vit des doigts blanchâtres s'en approcher. La main se posa alors sur la poignée d'argent et c'est seulement quand il sentit le froid l'engourdir qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la sienne.

.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement dans un grincement sinistre. Le garçon s'avança alors dans une pièce sombre. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de tourner la tête mais n'y parvint pas. Le regard fixé droit devant lui, il put tout de même détailler quelque peu son nouvel environnement.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce au plafond certainement très haut car il ne put l'apercevoir. Tout était sombre, excepté la lumière froide que diffusaient quelques bougies qui semblaient être placées stratégiquement tout autour de la pièce. Il supposa qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de fenêtres, ou alors elles avaient dû être recouvertes par d'épais rideaux, car aucune luminosité ne semblait émaner des murs. Et là, devant lui, se trouvait ce qui semblait être un grand fauteuil dont il ne voyait que le dossier.

Il avançait toujours lentement, ses pas résonnant sur ce qu'il présumait être du parquet. Mais subitement, ses pieds ne firent plus qu'un bruit étouffé.

Le corps du garçon s'immobilisa à quelques mètres seulement du fauteuil.

.

Un avant-bras long et fin apparut alors, appuyé sur le bras du fauteuil. Il était blafard hormis pour ce qui était d'un tatouage noir d'encre incrusté sur toute sa longueur. Le garçon perçu également une main, toute aussi blanche aux longs doigts fins et crochus qui tenait une baguette.

La main s'agita négligemment et il se sentit redevenir maître de son corps. Tournant la tête comme un hibou il constat qu'il s'était arrêté sur un tapis au longs poils verts. Se retournant complètement il remarqua que la porte avait disparue. Il était piégé.

Une sueur froide coula alors le long de son dos réaffirmant le pressentiment qu'il avait eu quand il n'était encore que dans le couloir. Il était clairement en danger.

.

Une voix glacée s'éleva, faisant se retourner le garçon.

\- Bon ...

La voix susurrait son prénom.

En l'entendant, le jeune homme fut comme frappé par la foudre. Il lui semblait que son cerveau s'était mis à fonctionner en accéléré, il se souvint et comprit. Il était Drago Malefoy, il se tenait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et le mage noir avait dû lui lancer le sortilège de l'Imperium pour prendre possession de son corps.

Mais Drago était circonspect. Il savait que la Guerre était finie et que Potter avait tué son ennemi. Alors comment pouvait-il se tenir en face de lui ?

.

Un mouvement vif arracha le blond à ses réflexions qui s'obligea à reporter son attention sur la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Voldemort s'était levé et lui faisait maintenant face.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi Drago, reprit-il, un sourire sadique étirant ses fines lèvres.

Le mage n'attendit pas de réponse et marcha droit vers une porte qui était apparue dans le fond de la salle.

Drago était à présent effrayé mais aussi un peu intrigué. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, il se souvenait être déjà venu plusieurs fois dans cette pièce. Il se trouvait dans le Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à chaque fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds il n'en était jamais ressorti indemne.

La dernière fois qu'il y était venu, il était là avec son père. Potter venait de s'échapper du manoir Malefoy et après que le mage noir s'y soit présenté pour tuer pratiquement toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison, il avait contraint le père et le fils à se présenter devant lui. Ils s'étaient alors retrouvés dans cette même pièce. Voldemort était dans une colère noire et il avait très largement utilisé le sortilège Doloris sur eux pour les punir de l'avoir une fois de plus déçu.

Drago pouvait encore ressentir la douleur se répandre dans son corps et contracter tous ses membres. Un frisson le parcouru. Peu importait pourquoi il était dans cet endroit, il n'en sortirait pas sain et sauf, ça il le savait.

.

Il avançait vers la porte que Voldemort venait de franchir quand il entendit un hurlement déchirant s'en échapper. Drago s'élança alors et parcouru rapidement l'espace qui le séparait de la malheureuse victime et se jeta à travers l'ouverture.

Il se retrouva dans une petite pièce circulaire. Au centre, dos à lui, se trouvait la haute silhouette drapée de noire de son tortionnaire. Sa victime devait être petite car il ne la voyait pas.

\- Tu as mis tellement de temps à arriver que je commençais à m'ennuyer, expliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le ton de la conversation, pour justifier son geste.

Drago retint difficilement la bile qui lui envahissait la bouche. Son interlocuteur venait tout simplement de torturer quelqu'un parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Il le dégoûtait.

Ne prononçant toujours aucun mot, le Serpentard esquissa un mouvement pour fuir la vision d'horreur mais le mage noir le perçu.

\- Ne détourne pas le regard stupide petit Malefoy et reste tranquille, cracha-il.

Le blond se força donc à reposer ses yeux sur l'abject personnage qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Tu vois que parfois tu réussis à faire ce qu'on te demande, railla ce dernier.

Toujours dos au garçon, Voldemort fit alors un pas de côté. Bien qu'il sût qu'il ne devait pas bouger, Drago ne put s'empêcher de s'élancer en avant et un son rauque, qui semblait provenir de la profondeur de ses entrailles, résonna dans la pièce.

Mais tout son corps fut soudainement parcouru de violentes secousses et la douleur, qui s'infiltra en lui comme un poison, lui fit comprendre qu'il venait à son tour de recevoir un Doloris.

Le sortilège cessa mais Drago resta au sol. Il ne pouvait lever les yeux vers la petite victime qui gisait au sol, à quelques pas de lui et qu'il avait parfaitement reconnue. Il ne pouvait l'aider alors qu'il aurait volontiers donné sa vie et tout l'or qu'il possédait pour pouvoir le faire.

\- Je sais que tu es parfaitement conscient des raisons de la présence de cette personne, Drago, susurra la voix glaciale du mage noir.

Il semblait se délecter de la situation.

\- Non, mentit le garçon qui ouvrait, pour la première fois, la bouche pour communiquer.

\- Menteur ! rugit Voldemort. Endoloris.

Le sort toucha le petit être recroquevillé sur lui-même ce qui le fit se tordre de douleur.

\- Arrêtez ça, arrêtez ça, implora alors Drago, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez.

Le sorcier stoppa le sortilège d'un mouvement léger du poignet.

\- Oh mais mon cher Drago, je t'ai déjà demandé de faire quelque chose pour moi et tu en as été incapable. Car tu es lâche vois-tu, tu n'es pas digne de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pensais que tu aurais fini par comprendre que si tu refusais de tuer sur mes ordres, ce serais toi qui finirais par mourir, reprit la voix doucereuse du sorcier.

Drago avait envie de lui crever les yeux mais fit de son mieux pour rester le plus impassible possible.

\- Mais j'ai trouvé une bien meilleure punition pour toi petit Malefoy, continua-t-il. J'ai trouvé ta faiblesse et même si je ne te tue pas directement tu finiras par mourir de chagrin.

Voldemort semblait totalement possédé à présent, il parlait vite et ne cessait de ponctuer ses fins de phrases par un sourire pervers. Ses yeux flamboyants se tournèrent alors vers « la faiblesse de Malefoy » et il psalmodia une nouvelle fois d'une voix forte :

\- Endoloris !

Drago eu envie de s'arracher tous les cheveux de la tête, de se projeter contre le mur et de s'étriper littéralement. Son regard devint totalement fou lorsqu'il se posa sur l'être le plus cher à son cœur. On aurait dit une simple boule de chiffon. La petite chose avait dû perdre connaissance tellement la douleur était vive. Dans un excès de rage Malefoy tenta de se relever et d'avancer vers le petit être. Alors qu'il allait le toucher un éclair vert passa près de lui et transperça la boule de chiffon.

N'y tenant plus, un hurlement, qui aurait fait pâlir la plus courageuse personne, sortit alors de la gorge de Drago et se mêla au rire tonitruant et glacial de Voldemort.

 _OoOoOoO_

Son propre cri réveilla Drago Malefoy. Tout son corps semblait pétrifié sauf ses yeux qui s'agitaient dans leurs orbites, comme ceux d'un dément. Il était à présent parcouru de frissons incontrôlables et était couvert de sueur. Se souvenant subitement de pourquoi il avait hurlé, il bondit alors vers la porte de sa chambre avec la souplesse d'un tigre. L'ouvrant à la volée, il se jeta dans le couloir et se mit à courir. Arrivé devant une porte il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Soudain tous ses muscles se relâchèrent et il put de nouveau respirer.

Là devant lui, pelotonnée dans les couvertures, se trouvait sa raison de vivre. _  
_

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce court prologue vous aura plu :). **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.**

A bientôt avec le chapitre 1 !

 **Chalusse**

* * *

 **JE RÉPONDS À TOUTES LES REVIEWS ANONYMES** (ET NON-ANONYMES !) **QUI SONT LAISSÉES.**

 **Dès la réception de l'une d'entre elles, j'update un « chapitre » à la toute fin de cette fic' afin d'y répertorier l'ensemble les réponses aux reviews.**

 **Les revieweurs non-inscrits sur le site peuvent donc s'y rendre et retrouver la/les réponse(s) à leur(s) review(s) que je publierai au fur et à mesure de leur réception.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme promis me revoici avec le chapitre 1.

Ce chapitre est assez court (6 pages word) en comparaison des prochains qui feront plutôt une dizaine de pages (voire bien plus pour certain).

Avant de poursuivre sur les remerciements, je voulais vous prévenir de plusieurs petites choses : pour les besoins de la narration, je ne respecte pas nécessairement la chronologie du canon (notamment en ce qui concerne l'âge des différents personnages comme ceux de la Next-Gen par exemple). J'espère que cela ne dérangera personne et, si c'était le cas, je m'en excuse mais peut-être pourrez-vous tout de même donner une chance à ma fic'. (Je sais que, sur l'autre site où je publie, elle a plu à de nombreux lecteurs qui étaient pourtant adeptes de la Next-Gen et réfractaires aux Dramione…).

Par ailleurs, **en ce qui concerne la publication** , je pense effectivement faire comme je l'ai mentionné au cours de ma note d'auteure du prologue c'est-à-dire publier deux chapitres par semaine. Et **je pense que les MAJ se passeront les mercredis et les dimanches**. Ce qui signifie donc que vous aurez le Prologue, le chapitre 1 et le chapitre 2 au cours de cette semaine :).

Ah oui et je dois également vous parler du **rating** ! Sur l'autre site où je publie, cette fic' a été placée dans la catégorie « -18 ans ». **Il y aura donc des lemons à certains moments et j'aimerai savoir si vous désirez que je vous prévienne dans les notes de début de chapitre lorsqu'une telle chose se produira puisque je sais que certains lecteurs n'apprécient pas forcément...** C'est un peu « gâcher » le suspens selon moi mais si vous préférez ainsi je le ferai bien évidemment ! :)

Ce petit aparté étant terminé, je peux à présent passer aux remerciements : **je tiens à remercier tous les curieux qui sont venus lire mon Prologue mais également mes cinq revieweurs/euses ainsi que tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic' à leurs alertes et favoris. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais à un accueil aussi enthousiaste de votre part et ça me fait vraiment très plaisir donc, encore une fois, merci à tous !**

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! :)

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

PS : les « }{ » sont ici pour marquer un changement de point de vue et ne sont donc pas équivalents aux « _OoOoOoO_ » qui, eux, sont là pour faire état d'une ellipse temporelle. Voilà !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Réveille-toi **

Hermione se réveilla de la même manière que depuis près de six mois : en pleurant. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était seule dans son lit. Quelques instants encore pour comprendre qu'elle ne se trouvait plus chez elle. Son esprit, auparavant si vif, se remit lentement en marche. Elle savait maintenant où elle était. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux après avoir séché ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Oui, elle savait où elle était, les murs rose vif ainsi que la chaleur de la pièce ne permettaient aucune confusion. Même s'il devait être très tôt le matin il faisait déjà plus de vingt degrés estima-t-elle. Hermione tourna la tête vers son réveil moldu, il était cinq heure et demi. Maugréant contre elle-même, elle se retourna dans les draps violets et essaya de se rendormir. Elle savait cependant que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps, son esprit maintenant pleinement réveillé ne la laisserait plus tranquille.

Elle se leva donc, s'étira, et s'approcha de la fenêtre de la chambre qu'elle ouvrit. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Un bruit provenant du jardin au-dessous d'elle attira son attention. Un gnome de jardin particulièrement gros essayait de se frayer un chemin vers le gros tas de bois. Sans doute avait-il vu un quelconque rat s'y réfugier. « Pour les gnomes également c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner » se dit Hermione en se retournant.

Avant de descendre dans la cuisine elle décida de passer par la salle de bain. Elle se dirigea tout d'abord vers la petite armoire qu'elle ouvrit afin de choisir ses vêtements.

Après avoir pris une longue douche revigorante, en face de la chambre qu'elle occupait, Hermione se dit qu'il devait être, maintenant, une heure raisonnable pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Refermant la porte derrière elle son regard ne put s'empêcher de papillonner vers l'étage supérieur. Subitement, son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Une envie soudaine de retourner dans la chambre afin de se réfugier sous les draps pour pleurer l'envahit en une fraction de seconde.

« Non, Hermione tu es forte, tu peux le faire ! » se réprimanda la sorcière. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était son premier jour de travail, elle ne pouvait pas le rater.

Se disant que de toute façon sortir et voir de nouvelles personnes lui ferait du bien, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis affichant un masque de détermination sur son visage, se dirigea vers la cuisine.

.

\- Hermione ! Tu es déjà debout ? Il est tôt, tu aurais pu rester dormir encore un peu, s'étonna une petite sorcière replète en se retournant.

\- Bonjour Molly, je ne pouvais plus dormir, sans doute le stress dû à mon premier jour, expliqua Hermione sans réelle conviction.

Elle n'avait manifestement convaincu personne mais Molly Weasley ne fit aucun commentaire n'affichant qu'un regard triste.

Hermione s'assit lentement sur une des chaises placées autour de la grande table en bois en soupirant inconsciemment. Elle ne supportait plus tous ces regards lui rappelant sans cesse sa malheureuse condition. Encore une fois sa belle-mère, qui semblait s'être rendu compte du malaise de la jeune femme, ne pipa mot et se retourna vers ses fourneaux afin de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ne supportant pas de rester assise plus longtemps, Hermione se leva et s'approcha du grand buffet où se trouvait la vaisselle. Elle dressa trois couverts. S'occuper les mains lui permettait de ne pas penser, et ne pas penser l'empêchait de se noyer dans cette tristesse qui était la sienne depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Après avoir mis la table, Hermione se dirigea vers Mrs Weasley afin de placer sur la table les différents plats qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Tu es vraiment très élégante, la complimenta la petite femme avec un sourire maternelle.

\- Merci Molly, répondit-elle en baissant le regard vers ses vêtements.

En fait lorsqu'elle les avait choisis, elle n'avait même pas réellement fait attention à ce qu'elle prenait. Maintenant qu'elle y prêtait plus d'attention elle devait effectivement paraître élégante aux yeux d'autrui. Une jupe crayon noire, un chemisier et un blazer noir tous cela accompagné d'escarpins à hauts talons noirs. Elle avait même fait un effort pour relever ses cheveux, d'habitude si touffu, en un chignon relâché. Oui Hermione était élégante. Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait dans sa tenue était le noir. Tout ce noir qui, depuis six mois, faisait partie intégrante de sa vie.

Six mois qu'ils étaient morts. Six mois qu'elle devait se reconstruire sans eux. Six mois de peine, de douleur, de colère, de rage et de culpabilité. La culpabilité était le pire pour Hermione. Ils étaient morts à cause d'elle, parce qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour les protéger. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne les avait pas tués, que c'était les Mangemorts. Mais elle n'avait pas été là pour protéger son mari. Quand, par la suite, elle aurait pu sauver son enfant, sa petite fille, elle n'en avait finalement pas été capable car ils l'avaient tuée avant qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit.

Voilà, elle venait d'y repenser et maintenant ses yeux s'embuaient. Elle ne parvenait plus à distinguer Mrs Weasley qui semblait s'approcher d'elle. En passant une main sur son visage afin de chasser ses larmes et surtout d'empêcher tout son maquillage de couler, Hermione vit Mrs Weasley plus nettement. Cette dernière ouvrait et fermait la bouche ses yeux posés sur la jeune femme. Hermione compris qu'elle essayait de communiquer avec elle.

La sorcière tenta de reconnecter son esprit avec l'instant présent et distingua quelques mots.

\- ...auraient voulus que tu poursuives ta vie.

Mrs Weasley ne put s'empêcher de ponctuer sa phrase d'un sourire qui se voulait encourageant mais qu'Hermione interpréta encore une fois comme une preuve de la pitié qu'elle lui inspirait.

\- Je sais Molly, répliqua la brune un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Mais son interlocutrice ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle se détestait ! Pour Molly aussi c'était difficile. Elle avait tout de même perdu, elle aussi, son enfant ainsi que sa petite fille. Mais Hermione était devenue beaucoup plus aigrie ces derniers temps et elle perdait rapidement son sang-froid. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas triste elle était en colère. _Il_ n'aurait pas aimé ça, _il_ l'avait aimé parce qu'elle était gentille, altruiste et qu'elle ne se laissait jamais abattre.

Je le ferai pour toi Ron, pour vous.

.

Une porte claqua, tirant la Gryffondor de sa rêverie.

\- Bonjour mesdames ! fit une voix masculine.

\- Bonjour Arthur, répondirent Mrs Weasley et Hermione.

L'homme roux s'approcha de sa femme et lui planta un baiser bruyant sur la joue. Celle-ci se mit immédiatement à rosir ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

Ils se mirent à table et dégustèrent le petit déjeuner préparé par Molly. Personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que Mr Weasley rompe le silence.

\- Hermione, Percy m'a prévenu par hibou que ce soir ta réunion aura lieu à dix-huit heures, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ah très bien, acquiesça la jeune femme, a-t-il précisé dans quel département je devais me rendre ?

\- Dans le nôtre, répondit simplement Mr Weasley.

Devant l'air surpris d'Hermione il poursuivit :

\- Il n'y a pas de section spécialisée pour Poudlard, vous vous retrouverez donc tous dans une salle de réunion du Département de la Justice magique.

\- Très bien, très bien commenta Hermione.

Alors qu'ils se levaient pour partir elle reprit :

\- Et savez-vous qui sera présent pour les première année ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh… alors il y a Ginny, commença le père de cette dernière, Cho Chang, toi évidement et Drago Malefoy...

Il avait terminé sa phrase dans un souffle, un voile de tristesse traversant son regard.

\- D'accord, formula Hermione d'un ton neutre en détachant nettement les syllabes.

.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner et se dirigèrent ensuite tous les deux vers la cheminée de la maison.

\- Écoute si tu ne veux pas y aller je suis sûr que Percy comprendra. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu supportes la vue de ce..., de ce... Veracrasse, ajouta Mr Weasley d'un ton compatissant bien qu'il ne cacha pas son irritation, un tic nerveux agitant le coin de sa bouche.

Hermione s'arrêta net et, irritée, lança d'un ton brusque :

\- Arthur, s'il-vous-plaît je ne suis pas une enfant ...

Penser à un enfant ramena directement ses pensées vers Rose, sa fille. « Merlin ! Ressaisis-toi », s'admonesta la jeune femme.

\- ... Il est grand temps que je reprenne ma vie en main même si je dois LUI faire face, reprit-elle avec tout de même un peu moins d'assurance. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de cette fouine et cela ne commencera pas aujourd'hui. Ron et Rose auraient voulu que je sois forte, que je poursuive ma vie. Je vous attends dans le hall.

Elle regarda Mr Weasley, qui était à l'évidence très inquiet, avec le plus de détermination dont elle était capable. Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé leur prénom. Même dans sa plus grande colère elle n'osait le faire. Mais aujourd'hui marquait le début de sa nouvelle vie et elle devait faire face à ses démons.

Se sentant beaucoup mieux tout à coup elle s'élança vers la cheminée, prit une petite poignée de poudre de cheminette, s'avança dans l'antre, se retourna et en s'exprimant d'une voix claire et forte énonça :

\- Ministère de la magie.

}{

Mr Weasley resta interdit quelques secondes. La jeune femme l'inquiétait beaucoup malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Elle semblait de plus en plus lunatique, passant sans cesse de la colère aux larmes de tristesse et aujourd'hui à un état de détermination qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis des mois. D'autant plus qu'elle avait prononcé leur prénom et cela sans se mettre à pleurer. Peut-être était-elle tout doucement en train de tourner la page. Mr Weasley allait entrer à son tour dans l'âtre, les sourcils froncés d'avoir l'esprit déjà si embrumé, quand il se rendit compte que sa femme était appuyée contre le montant de la porte. Un sourire tendre était accroché à ses lèvres. Avait-elle entendu leur conversation ? Sans doute.

\- Garde-la quand même sous tes yeux aujourd'hui, dit-elle simplement.

\- Bien évidemment Molly, répliqua Mr Weasley énervé qu'elle puisse penser qu'il en serait autrement.

\- Bien, bien, alors à ce soir Arthur... et s'il y a un problème surtout fais-moi parvenir un hibou et renvoie-la immédiatement à la maison, ajouta sa femme.

\- Tout se passera très bien Molly dit-il d'un ton ferme mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Il pénétra alors dans la cheminée et annonça d'une voix forte :

\- Ministère de la magie.

}{

Le temps qu'elle se retrouve dans le grand hall d'entrée du ministère, Hermione eu le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes et finit par en arriver à la conclusion qu'il était grand temps qu'elle mette de l'argent de côté afin de pouvoir louer un appartement à Londres. Elle était évidemment très reconnaissante envers les Weasley de l'accueillir chez eux. Seulement, plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus elle se disait qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à réellement passer à autre chose tant que les parents de Ron, leur maison et tous les souvenirs qu'elle y avait, seraient là pour lui rappeler, même inconsciemment, sa perte. Mais bien évidemment pour cela elle devait commencer par se présenter à son premier jour de travail et accepter de dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny pendant encore quelques temps.

Ce fut donc avec une détermination renouvelée qu'elle sortit de la cheminée du ministère, fit quelques pas dans l'Atrium et s'arrêta afin d'attendre Mr Weasley.

.

Ce dernier tardant à arriver, Hermione nota alors quelque chose qui lui avait échappé tant son esprit était en ébullition depuis le matin. Le bruit et l'agitation. Il y avait tellement de monde autour d'elle qu'elle semblait se trouver dans une véritable fourmilière. Les personnes parlaient, marchaient, couraient même. Devant tant d'activité, la jeune femme se plaqua instinctivement contre le mur. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de se retrouver aussi entourée. Bien sûr, elle avait dû venir passer son entretien d'embauche, mais il était tard dans la journée et presque tous les employés avaient déjà quitté le ministère. Alors que maintenant, c'était l'heure de pointe.

Depuis qu'elle vivait chez les Weasley, elle ne voyait presque personne hormis les propriétaires des lieux et parfois Harry et Ginny. Se retrouvant ainsi projetée dans l'ébullition du monde réel, Hermione eut l'impression de perdre pied. Peut-être n'était-elle pas prête pour tout ceci. Regardant autour d'elle afin de retrouver Mr Weasley, la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer et la panique l'envahir quand elle ne vit nulle trace de ce dernier. Elle pouvait percevoir les autres sorciers autour d'elle qui la dévisageaient. Quel curieux spectacle elle devait offrir, plaquée là contre le mur, les poings serrés, ses yeux lançant des regards paniqués autour d'elle. Comprenant que sa toute nouvelle détermination la quittait aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la Gryffondor ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et relâcha lentement ses poings.

« Tout va bien. Allez, Hermione ! Sois courageuse. Tu peux le faire » s'admonesta la jeune femme. Lentement son esprit ainsi que son corps se détendirent à mesure qu'elle se répétait cette phrase telle une douce berceuse.

.

\- Hermione ?

La jeune femme rouvrit prestement les yeux. En face d'elle se tenait Mr Weasley l'air toujours aussi inquiet que lorsqu'ils avaient échangés leurs derniers mots.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

\- Oui, je suis prête affirma Hermione avec force. Allons-y ! dit-elle en tournant le dos à Mr Weasley afin de s'avancer dans l'allée centrale.

Cependant, après avoir fait quelques pas, elle se retourna constatant qu'il ne l'avait pas suivi. Il était resté au même endroit et la regardait toujours avec la même inquiétude. La jeune femme, revenant sur ses pas se rembrunit :

\- Enfin par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Mr Weasley sembla revenir à lui et répondit d'une voix calme.

\- Tu as oublié de pratiquer le sortilège expliqua-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

Hermione se raidit. Baissant lentement le regard sur ses vêtements pleins de suie elle soupira. C'est alors qu'elle comprit pourquoi nombre de sorciers l'avaient auparavant dévisagée, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Elle avait tout bonnement oublié de s'épousseter en sortant de la cheminée.

Maugréant contre elle-même, elle leva sa baguette, la pointa vers sa poitrine et psalmodia :

\- Epoustos.

En une fraction de seconde, elle constata que toute la poussière agglutinée sur ses vêtements venait de disparaître et sentit que sa peau et ses cheveux avaient également subit le sortilège.

\- Tout est parti ? se renseigna-t-elle auprès de Mr Weasley.

Ce dernier, qui avait dû pratiquer le sortilège sur lui-même immédiatement en sortant de la cheminée, opina du chef.

\- Bien, allons-y dans ce cas, continua la jeune femme, souhaitant se soustraire au regard du père de Ron.

Elle n'attendit pas son assentiment et reprit sa marche. Elle le vit cependant réapparaître dans son champ de vision alors qu'il prenait les devants.

Elle se sentait humiliée que les autres membres du ministère aient pu la voir dans un tel état, paniquée, les yeux fermés, accolée contre le mur et recouverte de suie de la tête aux pieds. Elle se maudissait de n'avoir pas pensé à se jeter le sortilège mais pour sa défense elle ne recourait pas très souvent à la cheminée comme moyen de transport. Ils auraient pu transplaner à l'extérieur du ministère et entrer par l'entrée principale située dans les toilettes publiques comme le faisaient bon nombre d'employés du ministère, mais la jeune femme préférait encore être couverte de saletés que de devoir mettre les pieds dans une cuvette de toilette. Ce qu'elle avait pourtant dû faire avant de vivre chez les Weasley, car sa maison ne possédait pas de cheminée.

Ils arrivaient à présent à hauteur d'un des ascenseurs magiques du ministère et durent faire la queue pendant quelques minutes avant de pouvoir y entrer. La jeune femme sentait que ses mains devenaient moites. Elle était tout de même un peu stressée de ce premier jour. Serait-elle à la hauteur ? La douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait maintenant à chaque instant de sa vie et dans chaque fibre de son corps n'allait-elle pas l'empêcher de se concentrer suffisamment afin d'accomplir les différentes tâches que l'on pourrait lui confier ? Mr Weasley, qui sembla se rendre compte de son trouble, sans réellement le comprendre, se tourna vers Hermione alors qu'ils étaient maintenant les premiers de la file et lui lança d'un ton guilleret :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu arrives en retard ton patron ne te renverra pas pour ton premier jour !

Elle se força à lui sourire en retour. Après tout il avait seulement voulu détendre l'atmosphère et elle se doutait bien que sa compagnie pouvait parfois être pesante, elle qui sombrait toujours dans ses pensées en oubliant le monde extérieur.

D'ailleurs elle était très reconnaissante envers Mr Weasley de lui avoir dégoté ce travail. Bien sûr, travailler au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu n'était pas le poste le plus prestigieux mais elle s'en contentait et en était même très satisfaite. Le monde moldu n'avait aucun secret pour elle ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'après un entretien d'une heure avec Mr Perkins, elle avait été engagée.

Il y avait eu deux étapes. Elle avait tout d'abord dû reconnaître de nombreux objets moldus puis, après qu'ils aient été ensorcelés, avait dû leur rendre leur état d'origine. Mr Perkins était second dans la hiérarchie. Mr Weasley était le chef du service mais pour plus d'impartialité vis-à-vis des autres postulants, il avait demandé à Perkins de faire passer son entretien à Hermione.

Après l'entretien, le père de Ron était venu voir la Gryffondor et lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait été retenue et qu'elle commencerait le travail le lundi suivant. Cela tombait parfaitement bien puisqu'aujourd'hui avait lieu la première réunion du Conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Elle avait décidé de postuler pour la prochaine année scolaire en décembre dernier. Après le décès de Rose, survenu deux mois plus tard, elle s'était longuement interrogée pour savoir si elle en avait réellement envie maintenant que la motivation première, qui l'avait poussée à s'inscrire, avait disparue. Elle avait également remis en question la légitimité de sa place. Cependant Percy, qui en était le président, l'avait rassurée sur ce point, il n'y avait pas uniquement des parents d'élèves au Conseil d'administration. Après mûres réflexions elle avait donc décidé de rester membre, à la grande joie de Percy qui avait suffisamment peiné à tous les recruter tellement les parents des élèves de Poudlard semblaient peu enclins à participer à ce projet.

L'ancienne Gryffondor avait alors ébauché quelques idées qu'elle pourrait exposer lors de leurs réunions afin de paraître aussi impliquée que les parents des élèves. Mais depuis ce matin où elle avait appris qui allait être présent elle n'était plus aussi sûre de son choix. Comment pouvait- _il_ encore oser se montrer ?! Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, _lui_ et sa famille.

Hermione fut saisie d'une envie subite de cracher par terre comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce rat de Malefoy. Mais la jeune femme se reteint. Après tout, ce ne serait pas dur que pour elle, Ginny et Percy seraient là et elle se doutait que ce dernier n'avait pas accepté la candidature du Serpentard par amitié ou bonté de cœur mais sûrement car il était le seul à avoir postulé. Soudain, elle s'interrogea, pourquoi donc c'était-il inscrit pour faire partit du conseil ?

Une petite voix doucereuse s'insinua sournoisement dans sa tête et susurra :

« Peut-être sait-il que tu seras présente et veut te faire souffrir... ».

Rah ! Non elle ne devait pas penser comme ça. Et de toute façon elle serait fixée ce soir. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'angoisser à l'avance.

.

Reprenant contenance, la jeune femme s'avança alors dans l'ascenseur au côté de Mr Weasley, et quelques instants plus tard, ils descendaient à une vitesse folle dans les méandres du ministère de la magie.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 1 centré sur Hermione.

Vous découvrez donc qu'elle n'est pas « la raison de vivre » de Drago…

Par ailleurs, les premiers chapitres étant là pour « poser » l'environnement des personnages, leur passé ainsi que leur état d'esprit, il n'y a aura donc pas « d'action » à proprement parler (cela est donc volontaire) et j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et n'oubliez pas, s'il vous plait, de me répondre en ce qui concerne les lemons (voulez-vous être prévenus en début de chapitre, ou non ?)**

A très bientôt (donc dimanche, normalement) avec le chapitre 2. :)

 **Chalusse**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Me revoici, comme promis, avec le chapitre 2 !

 **Je remercie mes revieweur/euses, ainsi que les** ** **lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en favoris/alertes**** **.** Ça me fait très plaisir, donc merci beaucoup à vous :).

En revanche, **je regrette un peu que les personnes qui ajoutent ma fic' à leurs favoris/alertes et qui m'ajoutent également à leur favoris/alertes ne reviewent pas** … J'ai vos petits noms vous savez. **Alors, hop : on lit le nouveau chapitre et on reviewe pour que je puisse me faire une idée de ce que vous pensez de ma fic' ! :)**

Ah oui et je n'ai eu pratiquement AUCUN RETOUR concernant les lemons alors j'aimerai que vous n'oubliiez pas de m'en parler dans vos reviews s'il vous plait. :) Pour rappel, **je souhaiterai savoir si vous désirez que je vous prévienne dans les notes de début de chapitre lorsqu'un lemon apparaitra dans un chapitre, ou non.**

 **Petite information** : les chapitres vont comporter beaucoup moins de fautes d'orthographe que prévu puisque j'ai désormais… une bêta ! ^^ Je remercie (encore et toujours) mille fois **HesseS** , mon petit fizwizbiz adoré, pour son travail ! :)

.

 **RàR anonyme** :

 **yoko78** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) J'espère que la suite te plaira, qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et qu'elle t'offrira toutes les réponses aux questions que tu peux te poser puisqu'apparemment tu veux « tout savoir » ! ;)

.

Voilà ! Je vous retrouve un peu plus bas pour un blabla de fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture :).

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Premier jour**

\- Niveau 2 : Département de la Justice magique, annonça une voix féminine un peu voilée.

Hermione et Mr Weasley, ainsi qu'un autre sorcier ridé, sortirent prestement du petit ascenseur avant que celui-ci ne referme ses portes.

Ils s'avancèrent alors en silence vers le fond du long couloir. Rapidement, le vieux sorcier les abandonna en franchissant une porte dont l'écriteau indiquait : « Services Administratifs du Magenmagot ».

Hermione soupira, elle aussi aurait pu franchir cette porte si toute cette tragédie, qu'avait été sa vie durant les derniers mois, n'avait pas existé.

.

Deux années auparavant, Hermione avait opéré une reconversion professionnelle. Elle ne supportait plus d'être confrontée chaque jour à la mort. Mais en tant que Médicomage elle ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire. Bien qu'elle ait choisi ce métier dans le but premier de pouvoir sauver des vies, certaines étaient tout de mêmes condamnées. Néanmoins, elle faisait régulièrement des heures supplémentaires afin de se plonger dans de nombreux grimoires, espérant trouver un quelconque remède à telle ou telle pathologie. Elle n'abandonnait donc jamais quiconque mais le fait était que certaines maladies étaient tout bonnement incurables. Cette proximité avec la mort rappelait à Hermione de douloureux souvenirs de la Grande Guerre. Petit à petit elle sombrait dans la dépression de ne pas pouvoir sauver autant de patients qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Bien-sûr personne ne le lui reprochait, d'ailleurs nombre de Médicomages venaient lui demander conseil et respectaient ses décisions.

Voyant qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, son mari lui avait fait part de ses doutes et la sorcière avait reconnu qu'elle ne se sentait plus d'assumer les responsabilités liées à son emploi. Ron avait alors suggéré à Hermione de se reconvertir.

La jeune femme avait passé de longs mois à parcourir les annonces de la Gazette du Sorcier, concernant les formations proposées, sans succès. Un soir, alors qu'Hermione et Rose l'attendaient pour le repas, Ron était revenu avec un large sourire. L'Auror avait annoncé à sa femme que les services Administratifs du Magenmagot proposaient une formation afin de devenir juré. Il savait qu'un emploi où elle pourrait combattre les forces obscures, à défaut de la mort, lui tenait à cœur.

Hermione avait tout de même pris le temps de la réflexion, mais la proposition communiquée par son mari avait fait mouche et le lendemain matin elle se présentait au Ministère afin de postuler.

Après avoir patienté quelques jours on lui avait finalement annoncé qu'elle avait été retenue afin de participer à la formation. Celle-ci durerait deux années au terme desquelles elle devrait passer un examen qui, si elle le réussissait, lui permettrait de devenir officiellement juré du Magenmagot.

Cependant, alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quatre mois à effectuer, le meurtre de Ron et de Rose était survenu et cela avait alors tout remis en question. Ne se présentant plus au Ministère, elle avait fini par recevoir une lettre de Mrs Marsh lui indiquant – non sans sympathie – qu'elle était tout simplement écartée de la formation.

En la lisant, Hermione n'avait ressenti aucune tristesse. En fait elle avait même été relativement soulagée. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de se remettre au travail si vite. Surtout, pour elle, c'était à cause de ce nouvel emploi qu'elle n'avait pas pu rentrer à temps pour sauver son mari et sa fille.

.

La Gryffondor fut tirée de ses pensées alors qu'ils étaient maintenant arrêtés devant une porte indiquant « Service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu ». Mr Weasley s'empara de la poignée, non sans avoir tout d'abord jeté un coup d'œil furtif vers Hermione. Après avoir poussé la porte, il lui fit alors signe de passer devant elle. Marmonnant un vague « merci », la sorcière s'engagea dans un nouveau couloir. Elle fit quelques pas et se retourna afin d'attendre son collègue. Mais subitement, elle sentit un lourd poids s'écraser dans son dos. Elle n'eut pas à se retourner pour reconnaître son « agresseur », une masse de cheveux roux venait de balayer son visage.

\- Surpriiise, s'écria une voix enjouée et féminine.

\- Ginny ! Laisse-la respirer, la somma une voix masculine qu'Hermione identifia immédiatement.

Sentant le poids sur ses épaules se dégager, elle put enfin se retourner. Ginny arborait un sourire si large et son visage était si joyeux qu'il en était presque effrayant. Derrière elle, Harry semblait mal à l'aise bien qu'un léger rictus flottait également sur ses lèvres.

\- Nous sommes venus te souhaiter bonne chance pour ton premier jour et t'apporter tout notre soutien, expliqua la rousse sans se départir de sa bonne humeur devant le visage figé de son amie.

\- C'est une idée de Ginny, s'empressa de rajouter Harry.

Cette dernière se retourna vers son mari et lui lança un regard noir ce qui fit finalement sourire Hermione.

\- C'est bon Harry, le rassura-t-elle. J'ai juste été surprise.

\- Ça tombe bien, c'était le but ! Et maintenant que c'est fait nous allons te laisser travailler, déclara Ginny.

Elle s'avança ensuite vers sa meilleure amie, la serra fort dans ses bras et celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte.

\- On se voit ce soir de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la brune.

\- Bien sûr, je viendrai t'attendre devant la porte de ton service si tu veux, ajouta son amie.

Hermione acquiesça tandis que Ginny se détachait d'elle pour aller saluer son père qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Harry, quant à lui, s'approcha d'Hermione avec plus de retenue que sa femme mais l'étreignit tout de même.

\- Désolé, elle est incontrôlable en ce moment, glissa son meilleur ami à son oreille avant de la relâcher.

\- Ce sont sûrement les hormones, indiqua la brune.

\- Je sais, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il reste encore deux mois ! Enfin, c'était plus ou moins pareil pour les autres, reprit Harry d'une voix étouffée.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione rit franchement devant la tête totalement désabusée du sorcier à lunette.

Apparemment très content de lui-même d'avoir réussi à redonner le sourire à son amie, il se retourna vers sa femme, et après avoir lui aussi salué son beau-père, quitta le couloir en sa compagnie.

\- Nous allons retrouver Perkins, c'est lui qui s'occupera de te montrer ce que tu devras faire aujourd'hui, expliqua Mr Weasley.

\- D'accord.

Ce couloir-ci était bien plus petit que le précédent. En fait il n'y avait que cinq portes très proches les unes des autres. Trois premières qui ne portaient aucun écriteau, une quatrième où était apposé le nom de Mr Perkins, devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent, et Hermione en distingua une cinquième, au fond, où le nom de Mr Weasley brillait en lettre d'or. Ce dernier frappa trois fois à la porte et entra. La pièce était assez petite mais plutôt agréable. Une fenêtre magique - puisqu'ils étaient au sous-sol – laissait entrer une douce lumière qui se répercutait sur des murs blancs. Au centre de la pièce trônait un bureau en bois brun plutôt modeste auquel était attablé Mr Perkins. Une unique chaise devant le bureau et une armoire haute d'où s'échappaient de nombreux documents, complétaient le paysage.

\- Ah, Arthur ! lança Perkins en s'avançant vers son collègue, bonjour.

\- Bonjour William, le salua à son tour Mr Weasley, voici Hermione, ajouta-il en se dégageant de devant la porte afin qu'Hermione puisse entrer.

\- Mrs Wea...

\- Granger, le coupa Hermione plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Oui bien sûr, Miss Granger, bienvenue, annonça le vieil homme en souriant.

Il ne semblait pas lui avoir tenu rigueur du ton qu'elle avait employé.

\- Bonjour et merci Mr Perkins, s'empressa de répondre Hermione en souriant à son tour, serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi William, nous sommes des collègues à présent, le pria Perkins en faisant de petits signes de la main signifiants que tant de cérémonies étaient inutiles.

Hermione indiqua qu'elle avait compris. Elle savait déjà qu'elle aimerait travailler avec ce vieil homme. Il semblait charmant et elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir de s'être trompé dans son nom de famille. Après tout elle n'avait décidé de reprendre son nom de jeune fille que quelques jours auparavant et lorsqu'elle s'était présentée pour son entretien d'embauche, elle répondait toujours au nom d'Hermione Weasley.

\- Bien, Hermione je te laisse avec William. Je vous verrai tous les deux au déjeuner, annonça Mr Weasley, et il quitta le bureau.

.

Perkins prit une pile de documents sur son bureau et fit signe à sa collègue de le suivre. Il l'emmena devant une des trois portes nues et entra sans autre préambule. Ne comptant aucune de fenêtre, la pièce était sombre et sentait le renfermé. Hormis ceci, elle semblait identique à celle de Perkins. Hermione remarqua toutefois que le bureau devait être fait d'un matériau moins noble. Perkins déposa les documents sur ce dernier et se retourna vers la sorcière qui se trouvait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Voilà ton bureau, expliqua le vieil homme. Les papiers que j'ai déposés sont des dossiers que nous avons déjà traités. Pour aujourd'hui ton travail sera de tous les reprendre et de les comparer pour voir s'il est possible de trouver une similitude entre certains. Que ce soit l'objet utilisé ou bien encore le supplice qu'il infligeait aux moldus.

Hermione se demandait en quoi cela les avancerait mais se garda bien de poser la question. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer impolie dès son premier jour de travail.

Perkins avait dû remarquer son air dubitatif et reprit :

\- Nous pensons que certains sorciers qui travaillent en bande organisée fournissent délibérément des objets magiques à des moldus. Il s'agit sans doute, pour eux, d'un passe-temps vraiment désopilant que de les blesser, mais pour nous cela fait beaucoup de travail. Et les cas ont tellement augmenté ces derniers temps que nous pensons qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une bande de fauteur de trouble.

Hermione acquiesça de nouveau.

\- Bien, je te laisse. Tu peux prendre deux pauses de quinze minutes ou bien une pause d'une demi-heure dans ta matinée, c'est comme tu le souhaites, et de même l'après-midi ajouta le vieil homme avec un sourire. Nous viendrons te chercher à l'heure du déjeuner.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, il laissa Hermione, toujours debout, le regard perdu dans le vide. Les minutes passaient mais elle ne bougeait pas. Soudain un petit bruit retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et leva la tête, le bruit venait d'une horloge qui annonçait qu'il était huit heures et demie.

Hermione sursauta, cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle était là, debout comme un Inferius à ne rien faire, sans bouger ni penser.

\- Bouge-toi un peu molasse, s'admonesta-t-elle.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et tira à elle le tas de documents apporté par Perkins. Il n'avait pas menti quand il lui avait annoncé qu'elle en aurait pour la journée. Près de cinquante affaires s'étalaient devant elle.

Il était près de onze heures quand Hermione releva la tête. Elle avait déjà pris connaissance de vingt cas. La magie lui permettait de mettre en surbrillance les détails qui l'intéressaient. Cela allait bien évidemment plus vite que la façon moldue mais il lui fallait tout de même comparer plusieurs fois les documents entre eux.

Elle s'étira et bâilla franchement. La fatigue et l'ennuie la guettaient mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre une pause alors que ce matin elle était restée trente minutes à ne rien faire. Maugréant contre elle-même une nouvelle fois, elle finit par se replonger dans son travail.

.

Midi sonna, et quelques coups se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Hermione reposa sa paperasse, se frotta légèrement les yeux et invita la personne à entrer.

\- Il est l'heure de ta pause repas, viens je vais te montrer le réfectoire.

C'était Mr Weasley. Il paraissait légèrement agacé mais Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire. Saisissant son sac elle le suivit dans le couloir après avoir refermé sa porte. Perkins était là aussi, il les attendait.

\- Tout se passe bien Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

\- Très bien, cependant je n'ai encore pas trouvé ce qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à des similitudes indiquant que toutes ces personnes travaillaient en bande organisée, expliqua la sorcière sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, toutes ces affaires ont parfois quelques années d'écart et il en reste encore beaucoup à étudier. Mais je voulais toutes les reprendre au cas où quelque chose nous aurait échappé.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça Hermione.

.

Ils sortaient à présent du service et reprenaient le couloir du Département de justice magique dans l'autre sens. Beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières se mêlaient à eux afin d'accéder à l'unique cage d'ascenseur. Mr Weasley demanda, tout de même, discrètement à Hermione si elle se sentait bien ici au travail, ce à quoi elle répondit par l'affirmative.

Le réfectoire se trouvait dans une partie reculée de l'Atrium et la foule était tellement compacte devant la porte qu'il était difficile de distinguer quoique ce soit.

Bientôt, la file devant eux s'amenuisa et ils purent enfin accéder à la pièce. Hermione eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac lorsqu'elle franchit la double porte. C'était comme revenir à Poudlard. Dans une grande pièce où le plafond était à peine visible, de longues tables étaient alignées desquelles s'élevaient le murmure de centaines de conversations. Une nouvelle fois, Hermione se sentit défaillir quelque peu. Toute cette agitation, ce bruit et le fait de penser à Poudlard la mettait réellement mal à l'aise. Fermant les yeux elle se répéta la même tirade que le matin. « Tout va bien. Allez, Hermione ! Sois courageuse. Tu peux le faire ». Légèrement plus calme, elle s'autorisa à rouvrir les yeux.

\- Je vois de la place par là-bas, annonça Mr Weasley d'une voix forte en pointant une table du doigt.

Tous trois se dirigèrent alors vers l'endroit indiqué.

À peine s'étaient-ils attablés que de larges menus apparurent devant eux. Hermione y jeta un coup d'œil mais releva rapidement la tête. Comment faire pour passer commande alors qu'aucun serveur ne déambulait dans la pièce ? Devant son air interdit, Mr Weasley lui expliqua avec un sourire :

\- Tu dois énoncer à haute voix ce que tu as choisi et ton repas apparaîtra. Regarde.

Il reposa sa carte et énonça d'une voix claire :

\- Ragoût, pommes frites et tarte à la mélasse.

Soudain deux assiettes, un pichet d'eau, un pichet de jus de citrouille et un autre, de ce qui devait être, du vin apparurent sur la table devant Mr Weasley. Ce dernier se jeta alors sur son repas comme un ogre affamé.

Hermione reporta son attention sur le menu. Hormis les plats typiquement anglais, elle y trouva des spécialités d'autres pays comme de la bouillabaisse française ou encore du bortsch russe. Plus étonnant encore, on pouvait commander une fiole de sang de n'importe quel type de groupe sanguin ou encore des abats crus. C'était certainement pour les vampires ou autres harpies qui venaient parfois au ministère. Ce recentrant sur la nourriture réservée aux humains, Hermione fit son choix et imita Mr Weasley.

\- Côtelettes de porc, choux de Bruxelles et gâteau de riz.

De même que précédemment, le tout apparut sur deux assiettes en face d'elle. Elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et essaya de ne pas penser aux horreurs qui étaient arrivées aux moldus dont elle avait lu le dossier ce matin. Chassant, les ordinateurs qui vous faisaient exploser les yeux quand vous les regardiez trop longtemps et autres coussins étouffeurs de son esprit, elle prit sa fourchette et commença à manger.

Harry et Ginny finirent par les rejoindre et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

 _OoOoOoO_

A treize heures trente, tous redescendirent et Hermione s'enferma de nouveau dans sa petite pièce. A quinze heures elle prit un quart d'heure de pause mais ne sachant que faire elle décida de rester dans son bureau mais se leva tout de même, afin de se dégourdir les jambes, et se servit un verre d'eau. Elle fit de même vers quatre heures et demie.

Enfin à dix-sept heures trente elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Perkins. Elle lui expliqua qu'il semblait, effectivement, y avoir des correspondances entre certaines affaires, une concordance dans les tourments subis par les moldus. Son collègue la remercia et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

.

Hermione retrouva alors Ginny derrière la porte du service comme elle l'avait promis.

\- Où se déroule la réunion ? demanda Hermione d'une voix endormie.

\- Euh je ne sais pas vraiment, Percy m'a dit de l'attendre devant le bureau des Aurors, répondit Ginny.

\- Ok !

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent alors en silence et s'arrêtèrent devant une grande double porte sur laquelle l'écriteau « Bureau des Aurors » brillait avec force. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes et bavardaient. Percy, lui, n'était pas encore arrivé et après tout il leur restait encore trente minutes avant que la réunion ne commence. S'appuyant sur le mur d'en face, les deux sorcières se mirent alors à parler de la grossesse de Ginny.

\- Les garçons sont vraiment super contents, commenta la rousse. Ils espèrent que ce sera encore un petit homme mais moi je ne pense pas.

\- Ah bon, la questionna Hermione.

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas... C'est une intuition... expliqua son amie en secouant ses longs cheveux.

Ginny commença alors une litanie de différents prénoms auxquels elle avait songé, mais Hermione avait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle ne cessait de repenser à sa propre fille et à son tragique destin.

.

Ce fameux soir, Hermione avait envoyé un Patronus à Ron, en lui expliquant qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer récupérer Rose chez Molly et Arthur car elle devait rester au travail faire une heure supplémentaire. Les Aurors venaient d'arrêter un individu recherché depuis longtemps et Hermione était chargée, dans le cadre de sa formation, de finir de remplir le dossier du procès à venir. Bien que Ron fût lui-même un Aurors, ce jour-là était son jour de repos. Ron et elle ayant un projet de voyage, son époux avait alors profité de cette journée pour déposer Rose chez ses parents et s'était renseigné sur les destinations envisageables.

Hermione et lui faisaient très souvent des heures supplémentaires à cette période. Un détachement d'anciens et de nouveaux Mangemorts avaient refait surface deux années auparavant et toute la communauté magique était sur les dents. Plusieurs anciens partisans de Voldemort, qui n'avaient pas été tués pendant la Grande Guerre, étaient parvenus à s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban avec, semblerait-il, une aide extérieure. Parmi ceux-ci, se trouvaient, Fenrir Greyback, Yaxley et Lucius Malefoy.

Peu après leur sortie de prison, la marque des Ténèbres était réapparue alors qu'ils venaient de massacrer les occupants d'un camping moldu. Greyback avait rapidement été tué au cours d'un affrontement avec des Aurors et, ce jour-là, c'était Yaxley qui venait d'être arrêté. Toutefois, personne ne savait où se trouvait Lucius Malefoy. La rumeur courrait que son fils et Narcissa avaient fui le pays mais on ne parlait pas de Lucius.

.

 _Il était huit heures et demie quand Hermione avait quitté le ministère depuis l'aire de transplanage extérieure. Après l'habituelle sensation de vide, elle avait senti le vent frais sur son visage. Rouvrant les yeux, la sorcière comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Toute les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes et une odeur de sang flottait dans l'air. Elle se mit alors à courir. Arrivée près du portail, elle put distinguer une masse informe se détacher sur le sol devant la maison de pierre. Jetant un sortilège, les grilles s'ouvrirent à la volée et la jeune femme se jeta en avant._

 _Là, allongé sur le ventre se trouvait un grand homme aux cheveux roux. Son bras était étendu vers le haut de sa tête, sa main ouverte laissant entrevoir une baguette. Une mare de sang s'étendait tout autour de lui. Hermione ne réfléchit pas. Elle saisit l'homme et le retourna comme elle le put. Sa peau était blanche comme de l'albâtre et un mince filet de sang avait coulé le long de sa bouche tandis que ses vêtements étaient constellés d'auréoles pourpres. Mais ce qui frappa le plus la sorcière était l'expression d'intense douleur qu'affichait le visage de son époux. Hermione le secoua alors comme un prunier en criant :_

\- _Ron ! Ron, réveille-toi je t'en prie ! RON !_

 _Se rappelant soudain qu'elle était une sorcière, elle saisit sa baguette et psalmodia de douces paroles. Mais rien ne se passa._

 _Elle ne sut pas réellement comment elle avait réussi à envoyer deux Patronus, mais peu de temps après, alors qu'elle hurlait toujours à la mort, des « plop » caractéristiques du transplanage se firent entendre._

 _Harry, Ginny, Arthur et Molly Weasley déboulèrent dans le jardin en beuglant à leur tour._

 _Il fallut près de dix minutes à Harry pour qu'il parvienne à arracher Hermione du corps sans vie de Ron. Après s'être assuré qu'elle n'était pas blessée, il avait entamé son travail d'Auror en lâchant de temps à autres des lamentations sonores._

\- _Il est mort d'un Sectumsempra très puissant, expliqua Harry d'une voix morne en étouffant un sanglot._

 _« La pire des morts » songea la sorcière, se remettant à pleurer de plus belle._

\- _Hermione... Hermione, où est Rose ? demanda doucement Ginny qui essayait de garder son calme._

 _Le cerveau de la brune se remit en marche et elle bouscula tout le monde qui était attroupé autour d'elle._

\- _Rose ? Rose où es-tu ?! ROSE ! hurlait-elle à présent._

 _Pas de réponse. Tout le monde pleurait, hurlait, c'était un chaos indescriptible. Arthur se précipita sur la porte de la maison, sûrement afin de voir si Rose ne s'y était pas cachée, mais revint rapidement, un bout de papier dans sa main._

\- _Je..., commença-t-il sa voix se brisant, je pense qu'elle a été enlevée._

\- _Laissez-moi voir, lui intima Hermione d'une voix paniquée._

 _«_ SANG DE BOURBE, nous avons ta fille, SANG DE BOURBE, viens la chercher, SANG DE BOURBE, avant que le temps passe, SANG DE BOURBE, et que son sang ne coule trop, SANG DE BOURBE, pour que tu puisses un jour la revoir. _»_

\- _Mais ça ne nous dit pas où elle est, s'exclama Ginny qui avait lu la note par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione._

 _Cette dernière ne comprenait pas non plus, bien qu'un détail ne put être négligé, pourquoi avaient-ils employé tant de fois l'expression « SANG DE BOURBE » ? Retournant la lettre afin de voir s'il y avait une suite, son regard se posa sur son avant-bras où les cicatrices de la torture de Bellatrix étaient toujours quelque peu visibles. Soudain tout devint clair._

\- _Elle est au manoir Malefoy._

 _._

 _Dans les heures qui suivirent, Harry avait contacté le plus d'Aurors qu'il avait pu, le corps de Ron avait été rapatrié chez les Weasley et Hermione se préparait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à la bataille qui allait suivre._

 _Tout se passa très vite. Parvenus aux abords de l'hostile bâtisse, ils constatèrent que la sorcière ne s'était pas trompée. Le portail était grand ouvert et on entendait des cris de douleur s'élever du Manoir. En entendant les hurlements de sa fille, Hermione s'était précipitée en avant faisant fi du plan élaboré par Harry. Les Aurors avaient alors dû la suivre et improviser tandis qu'elle franchissait le seuil. La porte ne lui avait pas résistée. Les souvenirs de cette maison ne l'ayant jamais quitté, elle trouva rapidement son chemin. C'est hors d'haleine qu'elle se précipita dans le salon d'où provenaient les cris. Elle analysa rapidement la situation._

 _Lucius Malefoy était assis dans un grand fauteuil et semblait particulièrement s'ennuyer pendant que Rose était recroquevillée au sol en hurlant à la mort. Au-dessus d'elle se dressait une très belle femme aux cheveux bruns. Elle était relativement jeune, sans doute une trentaine d'années comme Hermione et arborait un sourire cruel. Voyant celle-ci arriver, la brune se releva et lui fit face._

\- _Alors Sang de Bourbe, tu nous as trouvés finalement, railla-t-elle. Dommage que ta fille ait presque perdu tout son affreux petit sang._

 _Hermione baissa alors immédiatement les yeux. Sa petite fille baignait, comme Ron dans une flaque de sang. Mère et fille échangèrent un regard. Rose était encore consciente ce qui rassura quelque peu Hermione._

\- _Mais maintenant elle va mourir et toi avec, continua la femme._

 _Elle dégaina sa baguette mais n'eut pas le temps de parler. Un Stupéfix venait de retentir derrière Hermione. La sorcière l'évita alors que Lucius s'était levé. Il allait lancer à son tour un sort sur Hermione quand un Sectumsempra le frappa. On entendit alors un hurlement à glacer le sang. Invoquant un « Protego » pour parer le maléfice qu'elle s'apprêtait à recevoir, la tortionnaire de Rose brandit de nouveau sa baguette, la pointa sur cette dernière et murmura :_

\- _Avada Kedavra._

 _Hermione se jeta alors sur elle mais il était trop tard. Sa fille, qui avait réussi à se redresser, venait de retomber mollement sur le sol._

 _._

 _S'en suivit un chaos total. Des sorts volaient en tous sens. Et brusquement, tout s'arrêta._

\- _Lâche ta baguette._

 _Harry venait de parler à la femme brune. Il tenait en joue Lucius qui s'était écroulé sur le sol._

\- _Lâche ta baguette ou je le tue, répéta Harry._

\- _Menteur, lâcha la sorcière._

\- _Avada..., commença Harry._

\- _C'est bon, je me rends, cracha-t-elle de mauvaise grâce._

 _La femme avait lâché sa baguette son regard affolé allant d'Harry à Lucius Malefoy. Alors qu'Harry s'approchait de Lucius, qui avait réussi à se redresser quelque peu, dans le but de lui passer des menottes sorcières, la femme avait plongé en avant la main vers sa baguette._

\- _Avada Kedavra, prononcèrent simultanément deux voix._

 _Deux corps s'écrasèrent lourdement._

\- _Harry, Harry qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?!_

 _C'était Ginny qui avait parlé et elle était totalement paniquée._

 _Les corps des deux tortionnaires gisaient à présent au sol._

 _._

 _Rapidement, d'autres Aurors arrivèrent et d'un commun accord, les membres présents lors de l'assaut ne parlèrent pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'était pas coutume de jeter un sortilège de mort. Cela ne devait être pratiqué que dans de très rares cas et celui-ci n'en était pas un. Harry et Ginny auraient pu se contenter d'un Stupéfix mais ils avaient volontairement pris la vie des deux Mangemorts._

 _On apprit peu de temps après que la sorcière brune était Astoria Greengrass Malefoy, femme de Drago Malefoy. Cependant celui-ci ne put être associé aux crimes de sa femme et de son père. Après de longues et fastidieuses recherches, il avait été complètement mis hors de cause quand on eut prouvé qu'il se trouvait bien, de même que sa mère, hors du pays depuis que son père était sorti de prison. On apprit également que c'était Astoria qui avait aidé les Mangemorts à s'échapper._

 _Harry et Ginny, quant à eux durent être conduits devant le Magenmagot afin de répondre de leurs agissements. Celui-ci fut finalement clément, et après que les deux époux aient admis qu'ils n'avaient pas agi selon la procédure habituelle des Aurors, et qu'on ait pris en compte le caractère exceptionnellement complexe de l'affaire et la dangerosité des criminels, ils furent relâchés bien qu'une suspension de leur activité pendant six mois fut prononcée._

 _Hermione s'était sentie plutôt mal à l'aise en repensant à cette sentence. Bien sûr, elle-même aurait eu envie de faire souffrir Lucius et Astoria pour avoir assassiné son mari et sa fille mais, le fait était que tuer une personne car elle en avait tué une autre n'était pas une idée à laquelle Hermione adhérait. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus que ça. Sa tristesse était trop grande._

.

A présent, elle commençait à peine à se remettre et à assimiler tout ce qui avait pu se passer.

.

« Arrête de penser à tout ça », se sermonna Hermione. Après avoir passé rapidement sa main devant ses yeux afin d'effacer les traces des larmes qui s'y étaient sournoisement insinuées, elle se reconnecta au monde réel. Elle allait répondre quelque chose à Ginny mais fut coupée dans son élan.

.

\- Tiens, tiens, Granger est ici, railla une voix forte et traînante venant de sa gauche.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre une nouvelle fois centré sur Hermione, bien que Drago fasse une brève apparition à la toute fin. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous retrouveront notre cher Serpentard dans le prochain chapitre !

En attendant, je me permets de vous laisser quelques petites questions en espérant que cela vous aide à me laisser vos impressions.

 **Appréciez-vous mon style d'écriture ?**

 **Est-ce que le caractère d'Hermione vous plait ? Ou est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle aurait dû se comporter différemment après les évènements qui lui sont arrivés ?**

 **Enfin, est-ce que l'idée générale (à retrouver en résumé) de ce Dramione vous plait ?**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me parler des lemons, s'il vous plait.**

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous retrouve très bientôt (mercredi si tout ce passe bien) avec le chapitre 3 ! :)

 **Chalusse**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Nous sommes mercredi et il est donc temps que le chapitre 3 soit publié ! :)

Comme pour le précédent **,** **je remercie mille fois mes revieweurs** **ainsi que les lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en favoris/alertes. Ça me fait très plaisir, donc merci beaucoup à vous :)**.

Et, de même, **j'attends toujours la première review de tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté, moi ou bien ma fic' à leurs favoris ;).**

Sinon, j'ai également déploré de ne recevoir que très peu d'avis en ce qui concernait les lemons. Je me suis donc rangée à la « majorité ». **De ce fait, je vous préviens que je n'annoncerai PAS le(s) lemon(s) dans les notes de début de chapitre. Je vous annonce donc, ici, que cette fic' en contiendra (je ne vous en donne pas le nombre) et que, si vous n'appréciez pas ce genre de lecture, je pense que ma fic' n'est pas faite pour vous…**

Par ailleurs, je remercie (encore et toujours) mille fois **HesseS** , mon petit fizwizbiz adoré, pour son travail de bêtatation de cette fic' ! :)

Voilà ! Je vous laisse à présent avec le nouveau chapitre et vous retrouve un peu plus bas :). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le poids du passé**

Après avoir doucement refermé la porte de la chambre de son fils, Drago refit le chemin inverse. Il s'allongea dans son lit mais garda les yeux grands ouverts. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas refait un de ces cauchemars. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas nécessairement pour protagoniste le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais on s'en prenait toujours aux personnes qu'il aimait. Comme il n'y en avait que deux, cela n'entretenait pas vraiment le suspense. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, soit il se précipitait dans la chambre de son fils, soit il transplanait chez sa mère et attendait, en jurant et en faisant les cent pas, qu'elle lui ouvre la porte. A chaque fois, qu'il aille voir Scorpius ou Narcissa, Drago constatait qu'aucun ne subissait les tortures inventées par son esprit.

.

Incapable de se rendormir, le Serpentard se passa une main sur le visage alors qu'il ruminait ses pensées. Il se sentait affreusement faible. Ses cauchemars étaient là pour le lui rappeler. Il n'avait que deux faiblesses et on lui jetait sans cesse à la figure.

Après la Grande Guerre il s'était figuré qu'il pourrait enfin vivre tranquillement, loin de toutes les manigances et croyances de Voldemort et des Mangemorts auxquelles il n'adhérait finalement pas plus que ça. C'était surtout à cause de son père qu'il en était devenu un. A présent que tout était fini, il allait enfin pouvoir vivre sa vie et prendre ses propres décisions mais cela avait été sans compter sur les derniers arrangements de Lucius.

.

 _Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait au Manoir après une soirée particulièrement arrosée, il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte. C'était une femme. D'après ce dont il se souvenait de cette nuit, la femme était venue lui faire mention d'une certaine proposition de mariage que Lucius avait fait passer avant de se retrouver en prison. Il souhaitait que son fils épouse une femme de sang pur, et rapidement, afin de redorer le blason de la famille Malefoy._

 _Drago s'était d'abord esclaffé franchement devant les propos de cette femme. Lui, se marier à dix-neuf ans ? Son père était tombé sur la tête._

 _Après avoir eu un fou rire pendant de longues minutes, l'alcool aidant, il avait fini par se retourner vers la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle avait semblé très blessée qu'il se paye sa tête et qu'il ne soit pas flatté qu'elle accepte la demande. Alors qu'elle affichait une moue boudeuse, Drago s'était mis à la détailler ouvertement de la tête aux pieds, comme on aurait pu examiner une pièce de viande. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était très belle. Sentant une vague de désir monter en lui, Drago se dit qu'après tout, il pouvait bien profiter de la situation. Après lui avoir rapidement demandé son prénom, il avait entraîné la jeune femme dans sa chambre où ils avaient couché ensemble toute la nuit. Le lendemain, tandis qu'Astoria était blottie dans les bras de Drago et dormait paisiblement, celui-ci l'avait réveillée sans ménagement et l'avait mise dehors. Il avait alors été très clair quant à ses intentions, il ne souhaitait nullement se marier avec elle. Astoria avait donc fait part à Drago de tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait, mais ce dernier n'en avait cure et lui avait refermé la porte au nez._

 _Cependant, environ deux mois plus tard, elle était revenue vers lui, apportant avec elle une « surprise » très désagréable pour le jeune homme._

 _Il était attablé devant son petit déjeuner quand son elfe de maison l'avait prévenu qu'une certaine Astoria Greengrass souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui. Il grogna contre cette femme qui n'avait apparemment pas compris qu'il n'accéderait pas à sa requête, il l'avait finalement laissée entrer. Ils avaient échangé quelques formules de politesse puis Drago était retourné à son petit déjeuner, attendant que son invitée daigne lui expliquer le pourquoi de sa visite._

\- _Je suis enceinte Malefoy, tu dois donc m'épouser au plus vite, avait alors lâché la jeune femme d'une voix neutre et sans autre préambule._

 _Drago crut qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa tartine. Il lui fallut bien deux minutes et un grand verre de jus de citrouille pour pouvoir reprendre la parole._

\- _Tu... Tu mens, articula-t-il entre deux toussotements._

\- _Malheureusement non._

 _Elle semblait s'ennuyer profondément et n'était absolument pas touchée par l'attitude de Malefoy._

\- _Avorte ! beugla ce dernier._

\- _Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ?! Ma mère l'a découvert et m'a empêché de le faire. Elle m'a dit que c'était ma chance de faire partie d'une grande famille sorcière et que je ne devais pas la laisser passer._

\- _Mais je ne veux ni de toi ni de ce môme, brailla le blond au bord de la crise d'hystérie._

\- _Moi non plus, mais c'est comme ça, tu aurais dû prendre plus de précautions._

 _Drago fulminait mais ne pipa mot tant il était choqué._

\- _Bon je dois repartir pour commencer les préparatifs du mariage, je t'attends dans quelques jours afin de faire les essayages, continua-t-elle comme s'ils parlaient d'organiser une fête quelconque._

 _._

 _Après son départ, Drago fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle revienne sur sa décision. Il parla évidemment avec sa mère du projet de Lucius et de la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait. Narcissa, qui, bien qu'elle supporte tous les choix de son fils, trouvait qu'il aurait pu tomber bien plus mal et se félicitait de bientôt devenir une grand-mère. Après tout, disait-elle, les mariages d'amour dans les familles telles que la leur, étaient aussi rares qu'un loup garou sociable._

 _Il devint donc le mari d'Astoria Greengrass Malefoy et quelques mois plus tard le père de Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy._

 _Il avait tout d'abord totalement délaissé son enfant. Toutefois, il se rendit bien vite compte que sa chère épouse faisait de même, préférant organiser de grandes réceptions afin de montrer à toute la communauté magique son nouveau statut. Drago avait alors demandé à Narcissa de venir de temps en temps pour s'occuper de l'enfant, lui-même étant bien trop occupé à sombrer dans l'alcool._

 _Avec le temps, il s'était tout de même rapproché un peu de son fils. Seulement, il peinait à le comprendre. Scorpius s'était avéré être un petit garçon calme, très mature pour son âge et qui aimait plus que tout se plonger dans les livres de la bibliothèque du manoir, même s'ils étaient remplis de magie noire et d'illustrations effrayantes. Cependant, ses parents ne l'empêchaient jamais de rester_ _des heures dans la pièce, car cela leur permettait de vaquer à leurs occupations individuelles sans avoir à se soucier du bambin._

 _Drago haïssait sa femme et elle le lui rendait bien. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une potiche superficielle. Ah ça oui elle était belle, de l'extérieure, mais complètement pourrie de l'intérieur. Son père se serait sûrement bien entendu avec elle. D'autant plus qu'elle soutenait toutes sortes de principes propres aux sangs purs datant du siècle dernier._

 _Après la chute de Voldemort, Drago avait appris à se détacher de tout ceci et ne portait plus vraiment de jugement sur les autres sangs, bien que, quand il parlait avec des nés moldus il ressentait toujours le besoin de mettre insidieusement en avant la pureté de son sang. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas renier des années d'endoctrinement en si peu de temps. De plus, ses opinions sur les nés moldus étaient surtout liées à une certaine Gryffondor qu'il avait toujours détestée pour ses manières de Miss-je-sais-tout et son air supérieur._

 _Malgré ceci, il s'était sentit très mal à l'aise quand il avait entendu le précepteur de Scorpius, engagé par Astoria, lui expliquer la différence entre les sangs en mettant bien évidemment en avant la supériorité du sang pur et le fait que les « Sangs de Bourbe » étaient des erreurs de la nature. Le précepteur était d'ailleurs en train de tenir un discours peu élogieux sur ces derniers lorsque Drago entendit la petite voix de son fils affirmer qu'il pouvait bien lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait à ce sujet, il ne le croirait jamais. Où avait-il apprit à avoir une telle assurance et de telles opinions ? Son père l'ignorait mais il ressentit tout de même une certaine fierté à entendre les propos de son fils._

 _Ceci le conforta alors dans l'idée que Scorpius se débrouillait très bien sans lui et les relations entre les deux ne se renforcèrent pas. Pourtant, Drago avait conscience que l'enfant réclamait sa présence. Cependant, il s'éloignait tout de même. Il aimait son fils mais n'avait aucune idée de comment être un bon parent, l'exemple que lui avait laissé son propre père n'était pas des plus éclairant… Il le laissait donc se débrouiller seul mais insistait tout de même pour que Narcissa passe le voir le plus souvent possible. Celle-ci ne se faisait d'ailleurs pas prier. Un lien fort s'était créé entre eux et à défaut d'avoir une quelconque relation avec sa mère, Scorpius avait tout de même une présence féminine à ses côtés._

 _._

 _Drago en voulait énormément à Astoria de ne pas prendre soin de leur fils et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se montrait aussi distante avec lui. Drago doutait même qu'elle aimât l'enfant un jour. Ce sentiment avait été renforcé quand le Serpentard avait intercepté la correspondance que sa femme entretenait avec Lucius, qui était en prison. Il avait bien vite compris que cette dernière tenterait de l'en faire sortir ainsi que d'autres Mangemorts. Pourquoi ? Drago l'ignorait et n'en parla pas avec Astoria._

 _Le jour où elle devait mettre son plan à exécution, il prit la plus grande décision de sa vie. S'agenouillant devant son fils il l'enjoignit de rassembler quelques effets ainsi que ce à quoi il tenait le plus. Il savait qu'il l'inquiétait à agir avec tant d'empressement mais le gamin ne posa pas de question. Alors qu'il regroupait rapidement plusieurs vêtements, des accessoires provenant de sa salle de bain et qu'il ajoutait de gros livres dans un grand sac, Drago transplana. Une heure plus tard, Scorpius, Narcissa et lui étaient rassemblés dans le hall d'entrée du manoir. Le gamin avait agrippé la main de sa grand-mère et semblait réellement perdu. Cette dernière n'en menait pas large non plus. Se retournant vers les deux personnes qui comptaient dans sa vie, Drago demanda :_

\- _Vous avez tous les deux pris tout ce dont vous aviez besoin ?_

\- _Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur._

 _Drago attrapa la main de sa mère de même que celle de son fils et les fit alors transplaner._

 _._

 _Etant tout de même connectés au monde magique, ils apprirent que le plan d'Astoria avait été un succès. Ils ne reçurent cependant aucune missive d'elle ou de Lucius. Drago ne s'en plaignait pas, au moins, ils avaient eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas les associer à leurs funestes desseins quels qu'ils puissent être. Bien sûr, il fallut expliquer à Scorpius la raison pour laquelle ils avaient dû se réfugier en France en quittant Astoria. Narcissa s'était alors proposée et Drago l'avait laissé faire. Elle possédait un lien plus fort avec son petit-fils et surtout beaucoup plus de tact que lui-même. Scorpius était déjà plus ou moins au courant du passé sombre de sa famille, mais en apprenant ce que sa mère avait fait, il n'avait pu retenir un sanglot. Toutefois, il comprenait que son père eut voulu les éloigner afin de les protéger. A partir de ce moment-là, le bambin vit cet homme sombre d'une nouvelle façon._

 _Pendant près de deux années, ils étaient restés en France où ils avaient fini par se construire une petite maison, personne ne sachant combien de temps ils devraient rester cachés. Heureusement, Drago avait vidé sa chambre forte de Gringotts avant le départ et ils ne manquèrent de rien._

 _Durant cette période, de nouveaux liens se créèrent entre les trois sorciers. Drago laissait tomber ses murs, petit à petit vis-à-vis de son fils et de sa mère. Il avait appris que cette dernière n'avait jamais souhaité l'associer d'une quelconque façon à Voldemort mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, Lucius la menaçant d'emporter Drago loin d'elle dès qu'elle abordait le sujet. Il comprit également que c'était Narcissa qui avait enseigné à son petit-fils à ne pas faire de différence entre les sangs._

 _Drago ne connaissait pas cette nouvelle femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Pour lui, sa mère avait toujours suivi son père car elle partageait ses opinions. Il n'aurait jamais envisagé que c'était car elle avait peur qu'il lui retire son enfant. Savoir qu'il était aimé par sa mère avait redonné à Drago un_ _nouveau souffle et il tenta de se rapprocher de son fils._

 _Malheureusement, ce fut beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait d'abord imaginé. Lui et Scorpius n'avaient absolument rien en commun et Drago se demandait comment il pouvait être leur fils à Astoria et lui. Il aimait lire et s'instruire, s'assoir au milieu du jardin où il faisait pousser, à l'aide de sa magie précaire d'enfant, de grandes plantes ou encore regarder la télévision moldue._

 _Drago avait acheté cette dernière quand, revenant du cinéma où Narcissa l'avait emmené, Scorpius alors âgé de neuf ans avait supplié son père de lui acheter un des « petits écrans noirs dans lequel on voyait des personnes vivre ». Drago n'avait évidemment rien compris à ce qu'il racontait. « Les moldus ne savent pas faire vivre des personnes dans des boîtes » avait-il rétorqué à l'enfant. Narcissa était alors venu en aide à son petit-fils, expliquant avec des mots plus concis, ce qu'était une télévision. Le lendemain, le blond s'était donc rendu dans un magasin moldu – il avait encore des frissons en se revoyant en train de déambuler dans les allées et demander conseil à un des vendeurs moldus – et avait exigé un de ces « écrans où les images bougeaient »._

 _Deux heures plus tard, il franchissait le seuil de la maison avec sa trouvaille. Il lui sembla que son fils n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux. Il s'était même jeté au cou de son père. Ce dernier, tellement étonné par son geste, fut déstabilisé et tomba par terre sous les rires de son fils. Quand il se releva, les lèvres pincées, son regard jetant des éclairs, il remarqua que même Narcissa se retenait de s'esclaffer. Lui jetant un regard noir il tourna les talons._

 _Finalement, il revint quelques heures plus tard et voyant grand-mère et petit-fils devant sa nouvelle acquisition, il finit par s'installer avec eux sur le large canapé. Il ne trouvait pas réel intérêt à cet objet moldu mais sa présence sembla faire plaisir à son fils._

 _._

 _Au fil du temps, Drago et Scorpius finirent peu à peu par s'apprivoiser et firent de plus en plus d'activités ensemble ce qui leur permis de communiquer et d'apprendre à se connaître._

 _._

 _Un jour, alors qu'ils revenaient tous les deux de la forêt où Malefoy avait découvert une petite clairière et où il apprenait maintenant à son fils l'art du vol sur un balai, Narcissa les accueillit sur le seuil de la maison. Drago comprit rapidement que quelque chose était arrivé. Elle était blanche comme un linge et il lui semblait que des larmes avaient coulées sur ses joues._

 _Le bambin ne remarquant rien d'anormal couru, après avoir demandé l'autorisation à son père, se vautrer devant la télévision._

\- _C'est père n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Drago d'une voix morte._

\- _Oui, répondit sa mère dans un souffle._

\- _Dis-moi, exigea-t-il._

 _Après un silence entrecoupé d'un léger reniflement qui, pour Drago, sembla durer des heures, Narcissa repris doucement la parole._

\- _Il est mort, ta femme aussi._

 _Après un nouveau silence permettant à Drago d'assimiler la nouvelle, elle reprit la parole._

\- _Ils ont attaqué Ronald Weasley. Ils l'ont tué alors qu'il rentrait chez lui avec sa fille._

\- _La gamine est morte ? s'enquit Drago de plus en plus pâle._

\- _Oui mais pas comme tu le crois. Après qu'ils aient tué le fils Weasley, ils ont enlevé la petite fille. Ils voulaient que Granger, la femme de Weasley, vienne la récupérer au manoir. Je pense qu'ils voulaient faire d'une pierre deux coups et tuer la née moldue. Quand elle est arrivée, - Narcissa émit un bruit de dégoût – ta femme torturait la gamine. La petite avait le même âge que Scorp'. Te rends-tu compte ?! Enfin bref, sa mère est arrivée et ensuite tout est assez flou. On sait que la gamine, ta femme et ton père sont morts. Il semblerait que Granger soit venue accompagnée de nombreux Aurors, mais il y aurait eu un problème. Nous savons tous qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de tuer, sauf dans des cas exceptionnels, et apparemment ils l'ont fait alors que ça n'en était pas un._

 _Elle avait dit tout cela très rapidement, sa voix montant dans les aigus à certains moments, comme lorsqu'elle avait mentionné la torture de la gamine Weasley. Drago, lui, resta interdit pendant de longues secondes. Finalement, il demanda :_

\- _Comment tu sais tout ça ?_

\- _Une amie qui travaille au ministère, expliqua sa mère d'une voix rauque._

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

\- _Je... Je pense que nous devrions rentrer. On voudra nécessairement nous interroger et il ne faudrait pas qu'on attire plus l'attention sur nous en ne coopérant pas._

\- _Je suis d'accord._

\- _Et puis, commença Narcissa, il va falloir organiser les enterrements._

 _Drago ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la mort de son père et de sa femme. Il devrait sûrement se sentir triste, mais ce ne fut pas ce sentiment qui l'envahit. Il ressentait plutôt du soulagement. Il n'aurait plus à supporter cette horrible bonne femme et surtout, il n'aurait plus peur que son père refasse surface dans sa vie._

 _Alors qu'un léger sourire commençait à étirer doucement ses lèvres, deux autres sentiments – qui ne lui étaient pas familier - s'insinuèrent sournoisement en lui. La culpabilité et l'angoisse. Comment allait-il annoncer à son fils que sa mère et son grand père – bien qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré ce dernier – avaient péri ? L'enfant serait forcément bouleversé, et même si cette femme n'avait jamais été très_ _maternelle, elle restait tout de même sa mère. Il se sentait aussi coupable vis-à-vis de Narcissa qui semblait réellement attristée par la mort de son époux. Même si Drago savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureuse de lui. Et elle s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'il se sente triste d'apprendre la mort de son père. Cependant, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa mère dit quelque chose qui le surpris :_

\- _Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses Drago, mais si on me le demande, je ne ferais pas ouvrir d'enquête concernant la façon dont ils sont morts. Après tout, cas exceptionnel ou non, ils sont morts et ça ne les ramènera pas à la vie._

 _Avait-elle bien dit ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu ? Sa mère ne voulait pas que l'on sache s'ils avaient été abattus de sang-froid ou non. Elle se fichait de savoir si une bévue avait été commise._

 _Et lui, qu'en pensait-il ?_

 _Après une réflexion qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, le blond répondit :_

\- _Je ne pense pas non plus, mieux vaut ne pas faire de remous._

\- _Tu veux que j'aille prévenir Scorp ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix tendue._

\- _Non, va préparer tes affaires, on part dans une heure._

 _Son fils, lui non plus, n'avait pas réagi comme Drago l'avait imaginé. Avec son tact légendaire et ne tenant pas compte de l'âge du garçon, il lui avait tout expliqué de but en blanc et de la même façon que l'avait fait sa mère. Scorpius n'avait prononcé aucun son jusqu'à la fin du récit de son père. Alors que le blond commençait à s'inquiéter du mutisme de son fils, celui-ci avait seulement dit d'une toute petite voix :_

\- _Tu sais papa, je pense qu'il faudrait envoyer une carte à la mère de cette petite fille, tu sais, pour s'excuser._

 _Rah ! L'innocence des enfants. Drago sentit une vague de colère monter en lui._

\- _Regarde-moi Scorpius._

 _Il attendit que son fils lève les yeux vers lui et reprit :_

\- _Nous n'avons pas à nous excuser, nous n'avons rien fait. C'est ta mère et Lucius qui ont commis ces crimes, nous, nous n'avons rien à voir là-dedans. Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

 _Après avoir reçu la confirmation que l'enfant avait compris, Drago ajouta :_

\- _Et il faut dire aussi que cette Sang de Bourbe mérite un peu ce qui lui arrive, railla le Serpentard._

 _Scorpius ne répondit rien mais des larmes coulèrent sur ses petites joues. Drago sut qu'il était allé trop loin dans ses propos mais ne se reprit pas. Il ajouta simplement :_

\- _Prépare tes affaires, nous rentrons dans une heure._

 _._

 _Ils avaient à peine transplané devant les grilles du manoir que de nombreux Aurors s'étaient précipités sur eux. Ils avaient donc dû passer des heures au ministère afin d'être interrogés. Tous les trois avaient accepté de se livrer au Veritaserum et devant l'absence de connaissances qu'ils avaient quant aux crimes de Lucius ou d'Astoria, ils avaient été relâchés. Heureusement, on ne demanda pas à Drago, sous la contrainte de la potion, s'il savait que sa femme avait l'intention de faire échapper son père de prison et il put expliquer qu'ils avaient fui uniquement en apprenant la nouvelle. Le Serpentard avait alors compris que le fait d'avoir quitté le pays les avait sauvés lui, sa mère et son enfant. Car si on leur avait trouvé, à lui et à Narcissa, un quelconque lien avec la magie noire, personne n'aurait été là pour leur éviter de finir leurs jours à Azkaban._

 _Scorpius était ressorti du ministère visiblement très ébranlé. Drago comprit que les Aurors n'avaient pas tenu compte de son âge et lui avait posé les mêmes questions avec les mêmes termes crus, que celles qui avaient été réservées aux adultes. Narcissa avait alors réconforté son petit-fils du mieux qu'elle le put avant de transplaner.  
_

 _Arrivés au manoir, Scorpius avait refusé d'y pénétrer en repensant aux atrocités qui y avaient été commises. Ils avaient donc tous élu domicile chez Narcissa, qui possédait sa propre demeure depuis que son fils s'était marié, le temps que le manoir soit complètement rénové. C'était l'unique solution qu'avait trouvé Drago pour que son fils accepte d'y remettre les pieds._

 _._

 _Deux mois après que les travaux eurent commencés, il se retrouva donc dans une nouvelle maison, à l'emplacement de son ancien Manoir qui n'y ressemblait plus du tout._

 _OoOoOoO_

En ce matin du premier juillet, Drago était perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'entendit donc pas les petits pas précipités devant sa porte. Néanmoins, il reconnut très bien la voix fluette de son fils derrière le panneau de bois qui le ramena à la réalité.

\- Papa ? ... Papa ?! ... PAPA ! s'égosillait le gamin d'une voix enjouée.

Malefoy, sur les conseils de sa mère, avait fini par accepter que ce dernier l'appel « papa » et non « père » comme lui-même avait dû le faire avec Lucius.

\- Pourquoi tu cries si tôt le matin ? bougonna son père en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

\- Laisse-moi entrer et tu le sauras, rétorqua Scorpius visiblement énervé que son père ne lui prête pas plus d'attention que cela.

Drago étouffa un rire, parfois Scorpius lui rappelait son propre comportement quand les choses n'allaient pas assez vite à son goût. La petite tête blonde manquait cruellement de patience, mais la mère de Drago lui avait expliqué que c'était une caractéristique plutôt commune à tous les enfants de cet âge.

\- C'est bon, entre.

Scorpius poussa un cri de joie et s'engouffra comme un petit ouragan dans la pièce, mais il ne monta pas sur le lit pour rejoindre son père. Même s'ils s'étaient rapprochés ces dernières années, Drago imposait tout de même une certaine distance entre eux.

\- Regarde ! ordonna l'enfant en brandissant un bout de parchemin sous le nez de son père.

Celui-ci l'attrapa et le déroula. Il reconnut immédiatement la couleur vert émeraude de l'encre et le sceau, caractéristiques de Poudlard.

\- J'ai enfin reçu ma LETTRE ! hurla Scorpius surexcité.

\- C'est normal Scorp', tu es un sorcier et tous reçoivent leur lettre, annonça son père d'une voix neutre.

\- Pff, je suis sûr que toi aussi tu étais super content quand tu l'as reçu, rétorqua le gamin en reprenant sa lettre des mains de Drago.

\- Mouais, je ne m'en souviens pas, mentit ce dernier.

\- Dis, on pourra inviter grand-mère ce soir ? Pour que je lui montre ma lettre. Et demain on pourra aller sur le chemin de Travers pour acheter mes fournitures ?

\- Je ne sais pas Scorp', tu sais bien que ça dépendra de l'état de santé de Narcissa. Concernant tes fournitures, je n'aurai pas le temps avant ce week-end, je te rappelle que maintenant j'ai un travail, sans compter les réunions du Conseil d'Administration qui débutent aujourd'hui.

A dire vrai, il avait dégoté un travail depuis leur retour mais l'enfant avait tendance à l'oublier étant donné que durant les deux dernières années, son père n'avait rien fait d'autre que de rester avec lui à la maison.

\- OK, génial, commenta le gamin visiblement très déçu. Bon je vais envoyer un hibou à grand-mère et montrer ma lettre à Micky. A plus.

Drago tiqua en entendant le nom de l'elfe de maison. Le fait que son fils puisse entretenir une autre relation que celle de maître-esclave avec cette créature dépassait le père. Mais depuis que le gamin avait boudé pendant une semaine après qu'il lui ait interdit de parler à l'elfe comme s'il s'adressait à une vieille amie, Drago restait silencieux et le laissait faire. Si Lucius pouvait le voir...

.

Après avoir pris une douche bien fraiche, Drago revêtit son éternel costume noir et se coiffa. Satisfait de son apparence, il descendit rejoindre son fils dans la cuisine. Ce dernier était attablé devant un somptueux petit déjeuner et relisait une énième fois la lettre.

\- Bonjour maître, couina une petite voix. Le petit maître Scorpius a appris à Micky qu'il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Micky est très contente. Micky a proposé au petit maître Scorpius de lui préparer tout ce qu'il aimait afin de célébrer la nouvelle.

Drago ne répondit pas, s'asseyant à son tour à la table. Micky déposa un plateau devant lui et disparut dans un nuage de fumée afin d'accomplir ses autres tâches.

Après avoir pris le petit déjeuner en silence, Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et expliqua :

\- Je pars pour le ministère. Comme d'habitude, ton précepteur arrivera à dix heures alors tiens-toi prêt. Je ne vais pas rentrer tôt ce soir, à cause de la réunion, donc si Narcissa vient ne m'attendez pas pour le dîner.

Sans rien ajouter il se leva et quitta la cuisine. Il entendit tout de même un léger :

\- A ce soir Papa, passe une bonne journée.

.

Il prit sa veste abandonnée sur le dossier d'une chaise et transplana. Après être entré au ministère par les toilettes publiques aménagées, il se dirigea vers un des ascenseurs. Il n'eut pas à patienter, il était neuf heures et l'heure de pointe était passée. La voix doucereuse emplit alors l'étroite cabine indiquant qu'il se trouvait au « niveau 2 : Département de la justice magique ». Il avança alors dans le long couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte portant l'écriteau « Service administratif du Magenmagot ».

Quelques jours seulement après qu'ils soient rentrés de France, Drago avait commencé à chercher un emploi. Il commençait à trouver le temps très long dans la demeure de sa mère et ils avaient utilisés beaucoup des économies que Drago avait retirées de son coffre-fort. Il se dit alors qu'il était grand temps de faire quelque chose de sa misérable vie, ne serait-ce que pour continuer à vivre aisément.

Un jour, une des amies de sa mère, Mrs Marsh, venue dîner chez elle, avait expliqué à Drago qu'une place s'était libérée pour une formation de juré au sein du service administratif du Magenmagot. Drago, qui n'avait reçu aucune autre proposition accepta rapidement.

On lui avait expliqué que la formation durerait deux ans aux termes desquels il devrait passer un examen. Ceci déplu fortement à Drago. Il allait avoir trente-et-un ans et il ne voulait pas perdre deux années supplémentaires à faire le larbin tout ça pour échouer à la fin.

Il se rendit rapidement compte que Mrs Marsh, qui lui avait d'ailleurs demandé de l'appeler Hélène, n'était pas insensible à son charme. Et bien qu'elle fût de près de vingt ans son aînée, le Serpentard en joua fortement – sans pour autant se mettre dans des situations trop extrêmes – et finit par obtenir de sa patronne qu'elle le dispense purement et simplement l'examen de fin de formation. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle lui annonça que finalement deux années de formation seraient un peu exagérées pour Drago qui, selon elle, avait un talent inné pour comprendre et interpréter la justice magique ainsi que l'esprit des délinquants. Lorsqu'elle lui avait exprimé son opinion, Malefoy s'était abstenu de tout commentaire mais avait eu un fou rire intérieur. Il était évident qu'il savait « comprendre et interpréter les cerveaux des délinquants » comme avait dit cette vieille bique, il avait été un Mangemort ! Niveau délinquance, on ne fait pas mieux.

Cinq mois après le début de la formation, on lui confiait donc beaucoup d'affaires relativement complexes et il avait déjà de nombreuses responsabilités. Cela lui plaisait, il pouvait se consacrer totalement à son travail, ce qui l'empêchait de penser. Il avait également recontacté le précepteur qu'avait Scorpius lorsqu'ils étaient en France et qui avait une bonne complicité avec l'enfant. Il venait tous les jours, par Portoloin, lui donner des leçons d'histoire, de langue, d'initiation à la magie et autres afin de le préparer à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il l'avait recruté, Drago avait pris certaines précautions afin de ne pas se retrouver avec une personne enfermée dans des principes d'avant-guerre, comme l'était l'ancien précepteur choisi par Astoria. Et le Serpentard savait que son fils s'empresserait de montrer à Mr Baron sa lettre de Poudlard.

Lui-même avait ressenti de la fierté quand Scorpius lui avait montré sa lettre d'admission ce matin. Même s'il aimait profondément l'enfant, Drago répugnait viscéralement à devoir montrer ses sentiments et n'avait rien exprimé.

Toutefois, il comprenait ce que ressentait Scorpius. Lui aussi avait crié de joie quand il avait reçu sa lettre vingt ans auparavant. Il se souvenait très bien avoir couru dans tout le manoir à la recherche de ses parents afin de leur montrer ce que le hibou grand-duc lui avait apporté. Son père l'avait immédiatement réprimandé en expliquant qu'un « Malefoy ne courrait pas partout comme un dératé et que de toute façon il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il recevrait sa lettre ». Après tout il était un Malefoy et Poudlard ne se passerait jamais d'un enfant d'une famille si puissante et que Drago ne devait donc pas paraître si surpris. Narcissa, quant à elle, avait adressé un petit sourire timide à son fils et lui avait brièvement caressé le dos. Pas vraiment maternelle. Mais après avoir reçu les explications de sa mère, deux ans plus tôt, concernant son comportement, Drago comprenait à présent que c'était les seuls gestes tendres que Lucius lui accordait d'avoir envers son fils.

Chassant cette image de sa tête et constatant qu'il n'avait guère fait mieux le matin même, il se promit de faire preuve de plus de tendresse envers son fils et de lui montrer sa fierté lorsqu'il rentrerait le soir.

.

La journée de Drago passa relativement vite. À midi, il resta dans son bureau comme tous les autres jours, ne voulant pas se joindre aux autres. Il faisait alors apparaître un des plats que Micky préparait pour lui.

.

A six heures moins le quart, il quitta finalement son bureau pour se rendre à la réunion du Conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Il avait postulé après avoir appris que Percy Weasley cherchait encore deux parents d'élève de première année. Que ce conseil soit dirigé par ce pédant de Weasley l'irritait au plus haut point. Néanmoins, après la tragédie qui s'était produite et les soupçons qu'avaient encore certaines personnes sur sa complicité avec son père et sa femme, il avait décidé que faire partie de ce genre de rassemblement pourrait être bénéfique. En plus, il pourrait passer ses nerfs sur le fils Weasley et exposer les nombreuses idées qu'il avait pour améliorer l'école.

Il franchit la porte de son département et se dirigea vers celle du bureau des Aurors où le roux leur avait donné rendez-vous. Pourquoi devant cette porte ? Drago l'ignorait. Weasley n'était même pas un Auror. « Encore la preuve de son idiotie », pensa le blond.

Se redressant afin de paraître le plus Malfoyen possible, Drago arriva en vue du petit attroupement de sorcier réuni devant la porte.

Il vit alors une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

.

 _Granger_.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Il n'en savait rien. Après tout, elle n'était plus un parent d'élève.

Pourtant, elle était là, devant la fille Weasley – il y en avait définitivement à tous les coins de rue – qui semblait bavasser comme une pie. Bien que Granger ne le vit pas arriver, camouflé par d'autres sorciers devant lui, Drago eu largement le temps de la détailler.

Elle était de profil et bien que Weasley (il savait qu'elle s'était mariée à Potter, mais pour lui tous les roux étaient des Weasley) semblait s'adresser à elle, Granger ne répondait pas. À vrai dire, elle paraissait totalement perdue dans ses pensées et Drago nota même qu'elle avait les yeux embués. Peut-être pensait-elle à sa gamine morte. Cette pensée fit sourire le Serpentard et il se promit de lui poser la question de sorte que même si elle n'y pensait pas avant, elle n'aurait maintenant plus le choix.

Cependant, avant de lui signaler sa présence, il continua son inspection. Elle avait perdu du poids depuis Poudlard. Elle était maintenant relativement mince et semblait avoir pris des centimètres. Quoique, finalement non, elle était toujours une naine mais avait triché avec de hauts talons.

Ce qui surprit le plus Drago, hormis ses cheveux, qu'elle semblait avoir visiblement fini par domestiquer, fut que Granger était vêtue complètement de noir. Des chaussures noires, une jupe noire, un chemisier noir et une veste de la même couleur qu'elle tenait à la main. Toutefois, cela ne déplut au Serpentard qui trouvait que le noir était la seule couleur dans laquelle une personne pouvait paraître élégante et respectable.

Même de profil on pouvait apprécier toutes les formes de la Gryffondor, et même si elle était mince, on distinguait nettement la courbe de ses seins mis en valeur par son décolleté, sa fine taille et l'arrondi de ses hanches qui n'étaient plus aussi prononcé qu'à Poudlard. Ce qui attira le plus l'œil expert de Drago furent ses longues jambes fines et blanches comme de l'albâtre. En fait, il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis plusieurs semaines. Toute la peau que percevait le blond était pâle.

Il remonta son regard vers son visage encadré par deux mèches brunes qui s'échappaient de son chignon et qui étaient de la même couleur que ses yeux. Elle avait toujours la même expression autoritaire mais ses traits s'étaient nettement affinés lui donnant un air totalement adulte à présent.

La seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit du Serpentard fut une interrogation. Depuis quand Granger était-elle devenue aussi séduisante ? Décidément, le deuil lui allait au teint. Rigolant intérieurement une nouvelle fois, Drago se promit de lui ressortir cette petite phrase qui, il le savait, ferait son petit effet. Une chose était sûre, si elle n'avait pas été Granger, ni une née moldue, – il avait peut-être arrêté de croire à toutes ces conneries sur le sang mais il n'était pas non plus tombé assez bas pour ça – il l'aurait bien invitée à visiter son nouveau manoir et surtout sa nouvelle chambre.

Se giflant mentalement pour avoir eu une telle idée, il s'avança alors vers elle et ne se gêna pas pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Tiens, tiens, Granger est ici, railla-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde l'entende.

* * *

Je suis certaine que vous m'en voulez beaucoup d'avoir coupé au même moment que dans le dernier chapitre ^^. Mais si j'avais poursuivi, celui-ci aurait été vraiment trop long ! Il faudra donc patienter encore quelques petits jours avant d'être (enfin) témoins de la rencontre au sommet entre nos deux protagonistes adorés. ;)

Ce chapitre regorge tout de même de beaucoup de détails clés et personne n'est (certainement) passé à côté du fait que Drago trouvait Hermione très (je le cite ^^) « séduisante ». ;)

A dimanche donc, pour leur première confrontation !

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui me laisseront une review (votre point de vue est très important pour moi et laisser une review ne prend pas (forcément) très longtemps mais fait toujours très plaisir (mêmes les critiques) ! Alors, à vos claviers :)**

 **Chalusse**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Dimanche est arrivé et avec lui la publication du nouveau chapitre !

Comme toujours, **je remercie mille fois mes revieweurs** **ainsi que les lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en favoris/alertes. Ça me fait très plaisir, donc merci beaucoup à vous :)**.

En revanche, **je dois vous avouer avoir été légèrement déçue de ne recevoir « que » cinq reviews et ceci d'autant plus car vous avez été près de 160 à venir lire le dernier chapitre… Si je suis venue publier sur ce site c'est avant tout afin de pouvoir recevoir des avis différents. Je n'attends pas de vous que vous reviewez à chaque fois mais au moins une fois de temps en temps me ferait véritablement très plaisir. Surtout en considération du fait que je publie deux chapitres par semaine (ce qui me demande plus de temps que l'on peut imaginer) et que ma bêta travail dur pour éradiquer un maximum de fautes. Alors je compte sur vous, S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! :)**

.

 **RàR anonyme** :

 **Cam** : Je m'excuse pour le délai d'attente mais, surtout, je te remercie pour ta review ainsi que pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! :) J'espère que la suite et notamment ce chapitre 4, te plaira !

.

Voilà ! Comme toujours, je remercie mille fois **HesseS** , mon petit fizwizbiz adoré, pour son travail de bêtatage de cette fic' ! :)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre (où nous allons _enfin_ avoir une interaction entre nos persos adorés ;)) vous plaira.

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Mise en contact**

Hermione n'eut même pas à tourner la tête pour reconnaître la personne qui l'avait interpelé et eut l'impression qu'une pierre venait de tomber lourdement dans son estomac.

\- Dégage la fouine !

Ginny, qui avait cessé subitement de lister les potentiels prénoms qu'elle pourrait donner à son enfant, braquait maintenant un regard meurtrier sur le Serpentard. Lui, arborait un petit sourire sadique et satisfait.

\- Tu devrais faire gaffe Weasley, si tu t'énerves trop, ton mioche risque d'être encore plus dégénéré. Avec Potter et toi comme parents il part déjà avec un lourd handicap. Il ne faudrait pas en rajouter.

Drago avait fait son petit effet, maintenant tous les sorciers autour d'eux avaient mis fin à leur conversation et les fixaient.

Ginny fulminait. Avançant vers lui avec un air menaçant, elle allait répondre quand Hermione la saisie par le bras et la fit pivoter vers elle.

\- Laisse tomber Gin', c'est un con de toute façon.

Depuis le début de la confrontation, il lui avait été impossible de tourner son regard vers Malefoy. Il la dégoûtait tellement qu'elle crut que si elle le fixait trop longtemps, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de lui vomir dessus. Après réflexion, c'était peut-être ce qu'elle allait faire. Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor quand il reprit la parole.

\- La lionne a toujours des griffes !

N'y tenant plus, l'intéressée dévisagea alors son ennemi de toujours et perdit son sourire.

Il semblait avoir encore grandi depuis Poudlard et surtout pris en muscle. Maintenant, il la dominait largement de toute sa hauteur et elle dut lever la tête pour le voir complètement. Il était, comme dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme, vêtu d'un costume totalement noir. Et ce qui attira en premier son attention lorsque son regard remonta vers son visage était la pâleur du jeune homme. Il était d'une blancheur cadavérique qui dénotait totalement avec le noir de sa tenue. Ses cheveux, bien que d'un blond platine en semblaient même moins clairs et ses lèvres fines étaient étirées en un sourire mauvais. Ses yeux furent toutefois l'élément le plus choquant. Deux prunelles grises d'une froideur si intense qu'elles la firent frissonner. Ne pouvant supporter davantage le regard calculateur du Serpentard qui semblait la passer aux rayons X, elle détourna rapidement son attention.

}{

Sa gêne ne passa pas inaperçue et Drago en profita pour l'attaquer de nouveau. Finalement, se retrouver là était beaucoup plus divertissant que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

\- Alors Granger, je te fais tellement d'effet que tu en détourne le regard ?

Il avait ponctué sa question d'un haussement de sourcils faussement aguicheur.

Retenant un soudain haut-le-cœur, Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre et préféra demander d'une voix glaciale :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Malefoy, c'est pas comme si tu avais procréé ou que tu aies déjà été intéressé par ce qui se déroule à Poudlard ?

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la petite assemblée seulement interrompue par le rire goguenard du Serpentard.

\- Tu te moques de moi Granger ?

\- Et bien quoi ? rétorqua la jeune femme qui commençait à s'énerver.

\- Euh, Malefoy est un parent d'élève Hermione, expliqua Ginny d'une toute petite voix.

\- Et oui Granger ! J'ai plus de légitimité ici, que toi. Après tout, tu n'as plus d'enfant à Poudlard... Ni même plus d'enfant du tout, reprit le Serpentard d'un air hautain.

.

Voilà, il avait parlé de sa gamine et Drago n'en fut pas peu fier. La Gryffondor perdit rapidement le peu de couleurs que leur confrontation lui avait donnée. Weasley au contraire était très rouge, comme si elle venait d'avaler une boîte entière de Suçacides, mais semblait incapable de répliquer.

\- Comment oses-tu ?! l'agressa une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour jauger cette nouvelle arrivante qui vint se placer près de Granger. C'était une jeune femme asiatique assez grande et plutôt jolie constata Drago. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir cohabité avec elle à Poudlard mais son nom lui échappait.

\- Ce n'est rien, Cho, avait répondu la Gryffondor en lui adressant un léger sourire trahissant néanmoins la tristesse qui venait de l'envahir.

Ah voilà, elle devait être Cho Chang, la quatrième membre des parents d'élèves de première année dont Percy Weasley lui avait parlé.

.

Sur ces entrefaites, ce dernier venait d'arriver. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur l'ambiance peu amène qui régnait dans le couloir, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte du « Bureau des Aurors » afin de laisser passer le petit groupe.

}{

Hermione suivit donc les vingt-sept autres membres du Conseil d'Administration – quarte membres par année scolaire – dans le couloir dédié aux Aurors.

Lorsque Percy était arrivé à la tête du Conseil, il y avait de cela deux ans, il avait soutenu l'idée que douze membres n'étaient pas suffisants pour représenter convenablement le nombre conséquent d'élèves qui étaient à Poudlard. Personne n'avait émis d'objections et une nouvelle loi fut établie, disposant que vingt-huit membres – en comptant le président – formeraient le Conseil d'Administration du collège.

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées et suivait simplement le reste du groupe. Elle ne remarqua donc pas qu'ils tournèrent une première fois sur la droite, se retrouvant dans un énième corridor, puis une deuxième fois afin d'entrer dans une large pièce qui devait être l'une des salles de réunions des Aurors.

Ce maudit Malefoy avait réussi son coup et elle ne pensait plus qu'à Rose. Sa fille lui manquait terriblement en ce moment, alors qu'elle était entourée de parents. Même Malefoy avait un enfant !

Lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet, lors de leur altercation, Hermione avait surtout cherché un moyen d'atteindre le blond et elle n'avait pas réellement réfléchit à ce qu'elle disait. Cependant, lorsque Ginny lui avait annoncé que lui aussi était un parent d'élève, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Bien sûr qu'il était père et elle le savait parfaitement. Seulement, son esprit autrefois si brillant semblait perdre pied autant qu'elle, et ne réagissait plus aussi vite qu'à l'accoutumée.

.

Elle se souvenait très clairement du jour où elle avait fait sa déposition devant le chef des Aurors après les meurtres de Ron et de Rose. Harry avait évidemment été écarté le temps de l'enquête, celui-ci y étant directement lié et surtout soupçonné d'avoir commis une bévue. Son second, Albert Fawley, promu juste après la mort de Ron, avait alors expliqué à Hermione que la femme ayant assassiné Rose était Astoria Malefoy, la femme de Drago.

La Gryffondor avait alors cherché à savoir si le Serpentard était lié à tout ceci. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Albert lui avait signalé qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Drago, de sa mère ou du fils du jeune couple Malefoy. Hermione n'avait pas réellement tiqué à la mention du « fils » de son ennemi, bien trop occupée à tenter de convaincre l'Auror que la disparition des Malefoy ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence. Cependant, en rentrant chez elle, elle avait repensé à l'enfant. Pauvre gamin, même s'il était un Malefoy, il ne méritait pas d'être lié à toutes ces atrocités.

Convaincue de la culpabilité de Malefoy et du reste de sa famille, Hermione avait totalement déchanté lorsqu'Harry était venu la voir, un soir après le travail, et qu'il lui avait expliqué que ces derniers avaient été totalement innocentés. D'après son meilleur ami, Drago, Narcissa et l'enfant avaient quitté le pays pour fuir Lucius, lorsqu'il était sorti de prison, et Astoria, qui venait de s'associer à son beau-père.

Hermione avait longuement bataillé avec les Aurors du ministère pour qu'on revoie la déposition de Malefoy. Le fait était qu'on l'avait soumis au Veritaserum et qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure arme en leur possession pour établir la culpabilité d'une personne.

La Gryffondor fut donc obligée de se résigner. Cependant, Hermione avait partagé ses opinions et elle, ainsi que les Weasley étaient toujours persuadés que Drago et sa mère étaient liés d'une quelconque façon au drame qui les avait touchés.

.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait devant un petit bureau qui lui donna l'impression d'être revenue en classe à Poudlard, Hermione tourna la tête vers celui qui était, pour elle, l'une des causes de tous ses malheurs. Il s'était un peu excentré par rapports à tous les autres membres et dardait sur Percy un regard glacial. Se remémorant les insultes qu'il avait proféré, Hermione se retint de justesse d'aller lui mettre sa main dans la figure. Elle n'était pas une personne foncièrement violente mais Malefoy mettait son self-control à rude épreuve, et elle avait déjà prouvé par le passé que le frapper ne relevait pas de l'impossible.

Se promettant qu'un jour il paierait pour ce qu'il leur avait fait, Hermione se fit violence pour mettre toutes ces pensées relatives à son mari et à sa fille, dans un coin de sa tête et essaya de se concentrer sur ce que disait Percy.

}{

Drago, lui, eut plus de mal à faire le vide dans son esprit, tellement tout autour de lui, lui rappelait Poudlard. Déjà, il était attablé à un petit bureau semblable à ceux qu'ils avaient au collège. Le bois abîmé du mobilier et le large tableau noir, qui semblait venir d'une autre époque, et devant lequel se tenait Weasley, facilitaient la comparaison. Toutefois, cela ne l'aurait pas plus dérangé que ça s'il n'avait pas été entouré pratiquement exclusivement d'anciens élèves du château. Il s'était même querellé avec Granger comme s'ils étaient revenus plus de dix années auparavant !

Le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à se demander si c'était une si bonne idée que ça d'avoir accepté une place au Conseil. Après tout, Poudlard n'avait pas été une très bonne époque pour lui, avec son ascension au sein des Mangemorts et le presque-meurtre de Dumbledore. Seules les premières années avaient été agréables, quoique gâchées en permanence par Saint Potter et sa bande d'idiots. C'est donc avec beaucoup de mépris dans le regard qu'il tourna vivement la tête vers Miss-je-sais-tout qui était attablée à côté de la fille Weasley. Bien évidemment elle était au premier rang et buvait littéralement les paroles du frère de son défunt mari.

Merlin qu'elle pouvait l'agacer ! Il ne l'avait sous les yeux que depuis une quinzaine de minutes, à peine, qu'il se sentait déjà sur le point d'exploser.

Il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Après tout, malgré ce que l'environnement évoquait en lui, ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard et Drago était là pour faire bonne figure et par la même occasion, prouver qu'on ne pouvait pas se passer de l'opinion d'un Malefoy.

Se passant une main sur le visage en signe de lassitude, il s'obligea tout de même à regarder – non sans une moue de dégoût - le président du Conseil qui tenait son discours.

.

\- ... au Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard. Nous accueillons cette année quatre nouveaux membres chargés de représenter les première année, déclarait Percy, un sourire jovial collé sur le visage.

Il sorti un papier de son attaché-case et reprit la parole.

\- Alors nous avons Miss Cho Chang, mère de Lexie McLaggen. Mrs Ginny Potter, mère de James Sirius Potter. Mr Drago Malefoy, père de Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy et Miss Hermione Granger ...

Percy jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers elle, s'éclaircit la gorge ne sachant, de tout évidence, pas s'il devait ajouter quelque chose. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il continua toutefois :

\- Et Miss Hermione Granger, mère de Rose Weasley.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle et tous les regards convergèrent d'un même mouvement vers la Gryffondor. Même Malefoy darda sur elle air de défit se demandant si elle allait se mettre à pleurer, ou mieux, si elle allait quitter la pièce.

Hermione n'en fit rien. Elle respira lentement en gardant la tête droite, le regard accroché à l'un des boutons de la veste de Percy en se répétant inlassablement sa petite phrase fétiche.

Voyant que son amie tenait le coup, du moins en apparence, Percy poursuivit d'une voix tout de même moins assurée.

\- Bien, maintenant que les... hum... présentations sont faites, je vais vous expliquer les objectifs de ce Conseil ainsi que notre agenda pour les mois à venir.

Il marqua une pause afin que tout le monde se reconcentre sur lui et que les plus consciencieux sortent de quoi prendre des notes.

.

Malefoy lui, assis négligemment, écoutait vaguement, attendant que Weasley en vienne au fait.

\- Nous nous réunirons, en principe, trois fois par semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à Noël, afin de préparer au mieux la rentrée, et par la suite de régler les problèmes que pourraient rencontrer certains élèves en ce début d'année. Les réunions auront toujours lieux dans cette salle et les horaires vous seront communiqués par hibou une journée à l'avance. Les jours de réunion seront donc le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

On entendait le papier gratter sur les parchemins et Drago soupira d'agacement. Oui, ils étaient clairement revenus à Poudlard et Weasley était leur professeur. Ce dernier continua son monologue sans se départir de sa bonne humeur qui était revenue comme un hippogriffe au galop.

\- La séance d'aujourd'hui est capitale puisque nous devons élire le directeur ou la directrice de Poudlard. Dans une semaine, nous nous rendrons nous-même au château afin de nous réunir autour d'un repas durant lequel le directeur ou la directrice nous annoncera ses choix concernant le corps enseignant. Enfin, quelques jours avant la rentrée nous organiserons un nouveau dîner où seront conviés le directeur ou la directrice ainsi que son adjoint et où il sera question de célébrer la rentrée scolaire et de revoir les derniers détails.

Percy s'arrêta un instant afin de consulter son parchemin sur lequel était inscrit le programme.

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il une question ? demanda le président en relevant la tête après avoir vérifié qu'il avait fait part de tous les évènements importants.

\- Où aura lieu le dîner de la rentrée ? l'interrogea une grande femme Noire.

\- J'allais y venir, Angelina. Comme Alan Hunter nous a quitté l'année dernière, il sera impossible de continuer à faire le repas annuel dans sa demeure. Je demande donc si l'un d'entre vous souhaiterait se porter volontaire pour l'organiser.

Un léger brouhaha emplit la salle alors que les membres se posaient mutuellement la question de savoir s'ils auraient assez d'énergie et de temps pour faire un repas, qui devrait sûrement être somptueux, pour trente personnes. Personne n'avait émis la moindre réponse positive quand une voix glaciale s'éleva du fond de la salle.

\- Je suis volontaire.

Comme auparavant, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'individu qui avait accaparé l'attention. Cette fois-ci, ce fut vers Malefoy qu'elles se dirigèrent. Comme personne n'osait prendre la parole, Percy, qui semblait aussi surpris que tous les autres par cette déclaration, questionna l'assemblée.

\- Est-ce que cela pose un problème à quelqu'un ?

Sa question était de toute évidence adressée à Hermione. Ginny semblait lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille mais la Gryffondor l'arrêta d'une main, agacée.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème pour moi, annonça-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Bien sûr, cela n'était pas vrai, comment pourrait-elle aller bien alors qu'elle devrait mettre les pieds et même dîner dans un endroit où elle avait été torturée et où sa fille avait été assassinée ? Seulement, Hermione ne voulait pas paraître faible et surtout pas devant Malefoy alors elle s'était fait violence, même si elle savait qu'elle regretterait sa décision par la suite.

Voyant que personne n'émettait d'opposition, Percy se tourna vers Malefoy :

\- Bien, alors Mr Malefoy organisera le dîner du trente août.

.

Drago ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était proposé. À vrai dire, la perspective d'organiser un dîner pour trente personnes ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Cependant, rien que de savoir que Granger devrait remettre les pieds dans le Manoir, le fit sourire sadiquement et il sut que c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait fait.

Rah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec cette fille ?! Depuis qu'il l'avait vue il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Il chassa donc cet argument de son esprit et tenta d'en trouver un autre. « Oui voilà, se dit-il, c'est uniquement parce que si je devais me présenter à un dîner concocté par un de ces écervelés je ne m'en remettrais pas ». Après tout, il ne tenait pas à faire une intoxication alimentaire parce qu'il aurait avalé un met de mauvaise qualité. Au moins il pourrait organiser le sien comme bon lui semblait et pourrait leur montrer les ressources financières, la dignité et le raffinement que possédait un Malefoy.

Ravi d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle excuse qui cette fois, pensait-il, sonnait beaucoup plus vraie - et surtout qui n'était pas liée à Granger -, Malefoy reporta son attention sur Weasley.

.

Ce dernier embraya rapidement sur l'objectif premier de la séance à savoir l'élection du directeur de Poudlard.

\- Comme vous le savez certainement, Minerva McGonagall est directrice de Poudlard depuis la mort de Severus Rogue. Et bien que nous ayons ardemment cherché quelqu'un à la hauteur de reprendre sa succession, il semble que, cette année encore, personne n'ait pu être retenu. J'ai moi-même fait part de cette nouvelle au Professeure McGonagall qui m'a affirmé être apte à assurer un nouveau mandat. Elle m'a également confié avoir quelques idées quant à sa succession mais qu'il était encore trop tôt pour en discuter. Il est cependant de coutume, en l'absence d'un second candidat désigné par le Conseil d'Administration, que l'un de ses membres se présente de lui-même s'il le désire. Il sera mis en concurrence directe avec le professeur McGonagall et, s'il est élu, devra bien évidemment quitter sa place au Conseil. Bien que durant ces dernières années, aucun membre ne se soit présenté, je me dois de poser la question : quelqu'un souhaite-t-il se présenter à la succession de Minerva McGonagall en tant que directeur ou directrice de Poudlard ?

Un long silence suivit la question de Percy. Hermione, qui grattait d'un ongle le bord abîmé de la table, se redressa et regarda l'assemblée. Personne ne semblait prêt à soumettre sa candidature et c'était tant mieux selon elle. Après tout, être directeur de Poudlard requérait une personne sage, ayant de l'autorité mais pouvant aussi faire preuve de compassion et surtout, ayant un niveau magique très élevé.

Et d'après la Gryffondor, aucune des personnes présentes dans cette salle ne pouvait prétendre posséder toutes ces qualités. Pourtant, une voix s'éleva tout de même.

.

\- Moi.

La voix était calme et posée et, pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la séance, tous les bustes s'agitèrent afin de pouvoir contempler la personne qui avait parlé.

Drago se retrouva alors face à vingt-sept personnes qui l'observaient comme s'il était subitement devenu fou. Certains le regardaient avec colère, d'autres avec mépris, d'autres encore avec amusement et enfin, il y avait ceux qui étaient beaucoup trop surpris pour faire passer d'autres émotions sur leur visage.

\- Toi ? demanda une voix dégoulinante de sarcasmes que Drago reconnu.

\- Oui, moi, répondit-il toujours calme en se tournant vers la fille Weasley.

Tous les deux s'affrontèrent du regard un instant avant que Percy reprenne la parole, visiblement décontenancé.

\- Bien, alors euh ..., oui, Mr Malefoy sera donc le second candidat pour le poste de directeur de Poudlard. Nous allons procéder à un vote à main levée. Mr Malefoy, dit-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé, vous ne pourrez évidemment pas voter.

Drago fit signe qu'il avait compris et se remit à se balancer sur la chaise machinalement. Il savait très bien qu'il ne serait pas élu et, de toute façon, n'en avait aucunement envie. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se mettre en avant.

.

\- Ceux qui sont pour que Mr Drago Malefoy devienne le directeur de Poudlard.

Bien qu'il se fut attendu à une défaite cuisante, Drago fut étonné lorsqu'il vit deux mains se lever. Une épaisse et calleuse qui appartenait à un homme qui devait avoir environ le même âge que Drago, c'est à dire une trentaine d'années, et qui semblait d'une bêtise sans nom. Et une autre, très manucurée, appartement à une femme d'âge mûr qui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur au jeune homme lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle.

Percy inscrivit le chiffre « 2 » sur le tableau noir en dessous du nom de Malefoy et poursuivit :

\- Ceux qui sont pour que Mrs Minerva McGonagall poursuive son mandat de directrice de Poudlard.

Toutes les autres mains s'allongèrent prestement vers le ciel. Après avoir lui-même abaissé son bras, Percy inscrivit le chiffre « 25 » sur le tableau et déclara :

\- Minerva McGonagall est élue directrice de Poudlard à vingt-cinq voix contre deux.

.

Le reste de la réunion se passa sans encombre. Après que tout le monde ait signé le registre prouvant qu'ils avaient bien participé au vote, Percy annonça qu'il enverrait dès ce soir un hibou à McGonagall afin de lui faire part du résultat.

Et à vingt-heures trente, le président dissolvait l'assemblée.

Alors que certains sortaient prestement, Drago, lui, prit tout son temps. Il allait se diriger vers la porte lorsqu'il remarqua que Granger et sa copine rousse étaient toujours là.

\- Ça va aller, je te dis ! répliquait la brune, de toute évidence très agacée.

\- Ok Mione, je veux juste...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Malefoy s'adressait à son amie :

\- Un mot, Granger ?

Ginny resta coite et regarda alternativement Hermione puis Malefoy. Cette dernière ne tarda cependant pas à reprendre la parole d'une voix blasée.

\- C'est bon Gin', on se voit demain pour le déjeuner ?

\- Bien sûr, euh, à demain.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux ennemis puis s'en alla en espérant retrouver son amie en un seul morceau, le lendemain à l'heure du repas.

}{

\- Tu sais Granger, j'espère vraiment que tu ne te défileras pas pour ce fameux dîner, ce serait assez impoli, railla le Serpentard.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment quelqu'un peut croire à ton innocence Malefoy, quand on voit ce que tu fais, cracha la jeune femme.

\- C'est parce que je _suis_ innocent Granger, répondit-il en souriant, ravi de voir qu'elle prenait la mouche.

\- Pas à mes yeux ! Tu trompes peut-être certaines personnes Malefoy, mais pas moi. Après tout, je te connais depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux et je sais très bien comment tu es. Fuir le pays pour protéger ta mère et ton fils... Un tissu de mensonges. Tu ne t'intéresses pas aux autres et tu n'aimes que toi.

La jeune femme avait dit tout cela très vite et lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

\- Tais-toi Granger, tu ne me connais pas, aboya Malefoy, s'énervant à son tour.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il essayait visiblement de contenir la rage qui bouillonnait en lui après que la Gryffondor ait insinué qu'il n'aimait pas sa famille.

Hermione en revanche ne prit pas autant de gant. Après tout, elle s'en fichait pas mal de blesser le Serpentard ou de l'énerver.

\- Ouais, tu as raison Malefoy, je ne te connais pas. Parce que, franchement, je ne sais pas comment une femme a fait pour avoir envie de faire un gamin avec le Drago Malefoy dont j'ai le souvenir.

Après une seconde de pause où elle fit semblant de réfléchir, elle reprit.

\- Quoique, quand on voit ta femme, on se demande franchement qui est le pire entre vous deux.

A la mention de sa femme, ou plutôt de sa défunte épouse, Drago frissonna de dégoût. Voyant qu'il ne répliquait pas, Hermione réattaqua :

\- Tu sais, finalement je vais te croire quand tu dis que tu as quitté le pays. Quand ton père est sorti de prison vous deviez manquer de Mangemorts alors tu as sûrement dû accélérer la formation de ton fils sans être sous le nez des Aurors. Alors dis-moi Malefoy, il a déjà la Marque des Ténèbres ?!

.

Hermione se rendit vite compte qu'elle en avait trop dit. Le Serpentard fulminait littéralement sur place. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux billes d'acier d'une froideur qui la firent frissonner. Et elle se recula instinctivement quand il reprit la parole.

\- NE PARLE PLUS JAMAIS DE MON FILS ! beugla-t-il. Tu ne sais rien ! Tu crois que tu sais tout ? Hein Granger ? Tu penses que tu es intelligente ? Mais tu n'es qu'une emmerdeuse au sang impur ! Et je pense sincèrement que là où ils sont, Weasley et ta gamine sont finalement bien contents d'être débarrassés de toi.

Drago ne pouvait plus se contenir, il était en train d'exploser.

\- Et tu devrais aller embrasser les tombes de mon père et d'Astoria pour le service qu'ils ont rendu à ta famille de dégénérés !

.

Hermione ne put se retenir et sa main vola droit sur la joue du Serpentard dans claquement sec.

\- Tu oses parler de ma famille Malefoy mais regarde la tienne ! Ton gamin doit avoir honte que tu sois son père et va surement finir aussi mal que toi. Et toi tu devrais plutôt te sentir coupable. Avoir un gamin tout ça pour qu'il ait une vie misérable par ta faute, c'est HONTEUX ! Tu n'es qu'un connard et pour moi tu es responsable de ce qui s'est passé au même titre que le reste de ta famille !

Hermione était totalement hystérique et hurlait sur Malefoy qui se tenait devant elle en frottant sa joue. Heureusement, son autre joue était libre et la Gryffondor sentie sa main irrésistiblement attirée par la peau blanchâtre du Serpentard.

Cependant celui-ci anticipa son geste et ce fut à quelques centimètres de son visage qu'il arrêta la main d'Hermione. Il serrait son poignet avec fermeté afin qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

La brune quant à elle tentait vainement de se dégager de l'emprise de son pire ennemi. Surtout que depuis qu'il la tenait, elle sentait sa peau la brûler comme si la paume du jeune homme était en feu.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que, de son côté aussi, Drago ressentait une intense chaleur s'emparer de sa main comme si Granger lui avait jeté un sort. Cela l'étonna tellement qu'il en lâcha sa prise.

\- Je te hais Malefoy ! lui cracha finalement Hermione avant de tourner rapidement les talons.

.

La jeune femme mit relativement longtemps à trouver son chemin vers la sortie s'insultant mentalement de ne pas avoir été plus attentive lorsque Percy les avait menés à la salle de réunion. Elle priait grandement pour ne pas retomber sur le blond alors qu'elle faisait une énième fois demi-tour. Finalement elle retrouva la sortie et pu rentrer, d'un pas précipité et en tenant toujours son poignet contre elle, chez les Weasley.

}{

Drago, lui, était resté hébété pendant un long moment. Il avait vu Granger quitter prestement la salle en tenant son poignet et avait tout bonnement imaginé qu'il l'avait serré trop fort. Tant mieux si elle avait mal !

Toutes ses paroles avaient blessé Drago plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Ses réflexions à propos de son fils lui revinrent en mémoire à la vitesse de boulets de canons et il dut s'asseoir quelques instants sur un des bureaux près de lui.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas le meilleur père du monde. Mais de là à penser que toute la vie de l'enfant serait gâchée tout simplement parce qu'il l'avait lui, Drago Malefoy, pour père, c'était autre chose. Il savait parfaitement que son fils ne deviendrait jamais un Mangemort. Après tout, il avait veillé à ce qu'il soit éduqué avec les croyances de son époque et pas d'anciennes opinions qui avaient pour but de diviser la communauté sorcière. Cependant, son passé à lui et au reste de la famille Malefoy n'avait rien de glorieux, bien au contraire. En témoignaient les récents évènements. Bien qu'il ait cherché à préserver son Scorpius de tout ceci, il comprenait à présent que cela lui était impossible.

Même si, en ce moment, son fils ne devait pas forcément se rendre compte de toutes les atrocités qu'avait commis sa famille, il finirait bien par les comprendre. D'autant plus que Drago ne pouvait pas le garder à la maison, coupé du monde sorcier, pour toujours. Bientôt il irait à Poudlard et serait confronté aux autres élèves qui lui raconteraient nécessairement des choses horribles sur ce qu'avaient fait les Malefoy.

.

Ce fut l'esprit tourmenté que Drago rentra finalement au Manoir. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle à manger où il vit que le manteau de sa mère reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il savait que Scorpius et Narcissa n'aimaient pas dîner dans cette large pièce, préférant l'intimité qu'offrait la cuisine du Manoir. Il les trouva donc attablés devant le reste de leur repas.

\- Ah Drago, mon chéri ! s'exclama Narcissa en voyant arriver son fils.

\- Bonjour Mère, j'espère que Scorpius ne vous a pas trop ennuyé, la salua-t-il d'une voix morne.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne m'ennuie jamais. Et Drago, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus me vouvoyer, le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

Cela datait de leur séjour en France et de leur rapprochement. Seulement, parfois, lorsqu'il avait la tête ailleurs ou qu'il était énervé, Drago oubliait et reprenait ses anciens mécanismes. Comme, présentement, il était à la fois énervé et n'avait pas du tout l'esprit concentré sur ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il n'était pas surprenant que ses vieux réflexes ressurgissent.

\- Papa, ça va ? demanda alors le gamin.

\- Oui, oui ! répondit prestement son père, bien que sa voix et le geste qu'il faisait avec sa main trahissait son agacement.

.

Il commençait à manger, à son tour, le repas que lui avait apporté la discrète Micky lorsque son fils reprit la parole.

\- Tu es tout pâle papa, sauf cette trace bizarre sur ta joue, là, commenta Scorpius en désignant du doigt une large marque rouge qui contrastait nettement avec la peau d'albâtre du jeune homme.

Drago porta sa main à sa joue et la caressa instinctivement. Puis comme si elle lui rappelait un souvenir particulièrement horrible, il fit une moue dégoutée.

\- C'est rien Scorp'. Alors tu as montré ta lettre à ta grand-mère ? l'interrogea-t-il souhaitant détourner l'attention du gamin avant que celui-ci, bien trop perspicace à son goût, ne lui pose d'autres questions.

Le Serpentard vit nettement que sa mère le regardait avec une expression d'interrogation, concernant la fameuse marque rouge, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Oh oui et elle était super fière ! Pas vrai Grand-mère ?

\- Oui Scorpius, répondit-elle, un sourire attendri s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

Se rappelant soudainement la promesse qu'il s'était faite, Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et, comme si cela lui coûtait de dire ces quelques mots, déclara dans un souffle :

\- Moi aussi je suis fier de toi.

Subitement, deux paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui et Drago se sentit rougir légèrement. Sa mère avait une expression de surprise totale tandis que le gamin, après quelques secondes d'étonnement, arborait un sourire immense et des yeux pétillants de contentement.

\- Tu avais raison Grand-mère ! Merci Papa ! s'exclama le gamin visiblement ravi et prêt à se jeter au cou de son père.

\- Bien sûr que j'avais raison Scorp', reprit Narcissa une fois l'étonnement passé, je te rappelle que Drago est mon fils.

Elle souriait à présent et Drago eut la nette impression qu'elle-même était fière qu'il exprime, pour une fois, le fond de sa pensée.

Ces quelques mots avaient eu clairement l'effet d'une bombe à laquelle personne ne s'attendait. Se sentant légèrement déstabilisé par toute la joie qu'il avait apporté alors qu'il ne cherchait, au départ, qu'à montrer à son fils qu'il n'était pas totalement indifférent, Drago se leva et marcha en direction du salon.

Il avait à peine touché à son repas mais ni son fils ni sa mère ne le rappelèrent. Ils semblèrent comprendre qu'il en avait coûté au jeune homme d'exprimer ses sentiments et le laissèrent tranquille.

.

Ce dernier, littéralement éreinté par cette journée qu'il qualifierait volontiers de « merdique », se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil du salon, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, et sombra lentement dans ses pensées. Il avait été étonné de la façon dont Granger lui avait répondu. Néanmoins, il s'agissait plutôt d'une bonne surprise. Elle avait toujours été beaucoup trop sage à son goût et cette nouvelle facette la rendait nettement plus intéressante. Il sourit imperceptiblement à cette remarque. Cependant, ses pensées le ramenèrent aux affreux propos qu'avait tenu la Gryffondor sur Scorpius et il sentit la tristesse s'insinuer en lui tel un vicieux serpent.

}{

À de nombreux kilomètres, Hermione venait de s'enfoncer dans les draps mauves de son lit. Elle n'avait que très peu touché au repas que Molly lui avait laissé et n'avait pas tenu à s'éterniser avec le couple. Elle avait pressenti que les questions de la mère de Ron ne tarderaient pas à déferler sur elle si elle restait une seconde de plus dans la même pièce. Molly et Arthur ne l'avaient pas interrogée lorsqu'elle était rentrée en catastrophe, les joues baignées de larmes que la suie de la cheminée avait rendues noires. Hermione supposait que c'était grâce à Mr Weasley qui devait comprendre que si quelque chose de réellement grave était arrivé, la jeune femme leur en aurait parlé. Cependant, elle savait également qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir sa femme très longtemps et c'est avec un entrain feint que la Gryffondor avait annoncé qu'elle montait prendre une douche et se coucher.

Maintenant qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, les yeux clos, Hermione pouvait laisser libre cours à ses pensées. Celles-ci s'arrêtèrent évidemment sur ce qui s'était passé avec Malefoy. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir perdu son sang-froid à ce point mais il lui avait été tout bonnement impossible de remettre sagement la main dans la poche de sa veste. Elle se sentait également coupable de ce qu'elle avait dit au Serpentard. Bien sûr, lui ne l'avait pas épargnée non plus, mais Hermione était habituée aux insultes et autres horreurs que proférait Malefoy à longueur de temps. Cependant, il ne lui était jamais arrivé, à elle, de soutenir des énormités pareilles.

Après tout, elle n'était pas dans la vie de Malefoy et ne savait pas comment il se comportait avec son fils. Elle n'avait évidemment pas menti lorsqu'elle affirmait le tenir également responsable des meurtres. Parce que même s'il n'en était pas l'auteur, il en était assurément le complice et cela même si lui et les Aurors lui avaient affirmé le contraire. Toutefois, la ferveur avec laquelle il avait défendu son enfant lorsqu'elle avait parlé de lui, lui faisait voir son ennemi sous un nouveau jour.

Hermione, pour sa part, ne se reconnaissait plus, la violence verbale ne faisait pas partie de son quotidien et encore moins la violence physique. Décidément, toutes sa vie était sens dessus dessous et la transformait irrémédiablement en quelqu'un qu'elle détestait déjà. Elle comprit qu'il était largement temps de se reprendre en main psychologiquement, maintenant qu'elle avait un travail et de nouveaux objectifs. Après quelques minutes de réflexion supplémentaires, Hermione en vint à la conclusion que pour se retrouver, elle devrait faire une action que la « Hermione d'avant » aurait faite en pareille circonstance. Elle irait donc trouver Malefoy le lendemain – puisqu'elle avait appris qu'il travaillait désormais au ministère – et irait s'excuser des propos qu'elle avait tenus à l'encontre de son fils. Uniquement parce que s'en prendre à un enfant n'était pas digne d'elle. En ce qui concernait le reste, elle n'allait certainement pas s'excuser. C'était plutôt à lui de le faire. N'en démordant pas, elle n'aborderait donc pas le sujet de la culpabilité certaine du jeune homme dans le drame qui l'avait touché.

Apaisée car ayant finalement trouvé une solution lui permettant de se retrouver elle-même, Hermione sombra dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! :)

Il était évident que leur rencontre allait être houleuse, mais nos deux ennemis de toujours ne se sont véritablement pas fait de cadeau. Nous laissons donc un Drago en proie au doute et une Hermione en pleine crise identitaire !

Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite des hostilités ? Ou bien pour la signature d'une trêve ? Suspens, suspens ;)

 **A très vite et n'oubliez pas, s'il vous plait, de me laisser vos impressions sur Hermione, Drago, leur « rencontre », Scorpius et/ou la fic' en générale !**

 **Chalusse**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Nous sommes mercredi et il est donc temps que le chapitre 5 soit publié ! :)

Comme toujours, **je remercie mille fois mes revieweurs** **ainsi que les lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en favoris/alertes. Ça me fait très plaisir, donc merci beaucoup à vous :)**.

 **J'ai été ravie de constater que trois d'entre vous avaient reviewés pour la première fois alors, les lecteurs fantômes, faites comme elles et sortez de l'ombre ! :) Please !**

Je remercie mille fois **HesseS** , mon petit fizwizbiz adoré, pour son travail de bêtatage de cette fic' et vous souhaites une bonne lecture ! :)

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Remise en question**

Le lendemain, Hermione ne rencontra pas le Serpentard, bien qu'elle ait attendu quelques minutes dans l'Atrium. Elle ne le vit pas non plus à l'heure du déjeuner. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle arrêta de le chercher.

Ginny soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'Hermione ne semblait pas avoir de séquelles – du moins physiques – de l'altercation qui avait eu lieu la veille. Elle lui posa des questions, cherchant à savoir pourquoi Malefoy avait tenu à lui parler. Ce fut alors qu'Harry arriva à leur table, visiblement contrarié.

La rousse, qui connaissait parfaitement son mari sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas immédiatement mais se tourna vers Hermione, ne sachant visiblement pas comment aborder le sujet. Cette dernière, qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache des choses, pria son meilleur ami de lui parler.

\- Harry, tu commences sérieusement à nous faire peur ! avait ajouté Ginny.

Le Survivant avait alors pris une toute petite voix, comme s'il craignait qu'Hermione s'en prenne à lui.

\- Euh tu sais Hermione, la formation que tu avais commencée pour devenir juré ?

\- Oui, et bien ? la pressa la Gryffondor.

\- C'est Malefoy qui la reprise, je suis désolé, annonça Harry dans un souffle.

Hermione soupira longuement, fermant les yeux. Pourquoi, par Merlin, le sort devait-il s'acharner continuellement sur elle ?

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Ginny.

\- Et bien j'ai dû me rendre aux Services Administratifs pour récupérer le dossier Dwight, tu sais celui concernant..., louvoya-t-il en regardant sa femme.

\- Oui je m'en souviens, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Oui enfin on m'a expliqué qu'il était pris en charge par le nouveau stagiaire et donc que je devrais m'adresser à lui pour le récupérer. J'ai trouvé ça assez étrange puisque Hermione avait été la seule stagiaire embauchée, et quand je suis arrivé devant le bureau j'ai trouvé Malefoy. Il m'a informé que c'était lui « le stagiaire » que je cherchais.

\- Mais c'est pas possible, s'énerva Ginny, le dossier Dwight est top secret et vraiment complexe, ils ne peuvent décemment pas le confier à un stagiaire tout juste arrivé.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Malefoy avant de repartir.

Harry semblait de nouveau mal à l'aise et jetait de petits coups d'œil vers Hermione. Ginny qui ne semblait nullement se rendre compte des intentions de son époux continua :

\- Et ? Il a expliqué pourquoi il était en charge d'un tel dossier ?

\- Pas vraiment, repris Harry, il a juste dit que c'était « parce qu'il était un Malefoy » et puis il a tourné les talons.

Ginny affichait une moue dégoûtée et Harry regardait Hermione avec appréhension.

\- Forcément, murmura cette dernière, il a sûrement dû user de son réseau de connaissance et de nombreuses menaces pour pouvoir accélérer la formation.

\- Il me dégoûte ce mec, cracha Ginny.

.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence et ne reparlèrent plus du Serpentard. Lorsque Hermione eut terminé, elle redescendit et se plongea dans les nouveaux dossiers que Perkins lui avait confiés. A dix-huit heures, elle sortit du bureau. Mr Weasley lui avait envoyé une note de service lui expliquant qu'il ne rentrait pas avec elle puisqu'il devait procéder à une perquisition de toute urgence.

.

La Gryffondor n'avait pas réellement envie de rentrer au Terrier. Elle avait vécu, la veille, une journée assez éprouvante et apprendre, aujourd'hui, qu'on avait donné son emploi à ce rat de Malefoy l'avait encore plus minée. Elle ne s'arrêta pas devant les cheminées du ministère qui servaient à voyager avec la poudre de cheminette mais continua plutôt vers celles qui permettaient d'accéder aux toilettes publiques et donc à la zone de transplanage.

Pestant contre les agents du ministère qui avaient dû trouver cela très divertissant d'inventer un système permettant d'entrer et de sortir en mettant les pieds dans la cuvette, Hermione poussa la porte et respira l'air de Londres.

Même s'il était largement pollué, cela lui fit du bien d'inspirer un peu d'air frais après être restée enfermée toute la journée. Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, la jeune femme marcha quelques minutes le long du trottoir. Finalement, elle décida de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela faisait, lui semblait-il, des siècles qu'elle n'y était pas allée et elle pourrait en profiter pour s'acheter quelques nouveaux livres.

.

Flânant le long de la large allée, Hermione s'arrêtait devant toutes les boutiques, même celles qui ne l'intéressaient pas forcément comme l'échoppe consacrée au Quidditch. Plusieurs élèves de Poudlard étaient là et faisaient leurs emplettes pour la rentrée avec leurs parents, n'ayant pas pu attendre le week-end. En voyant les plus jeunes se bousculer pour acheter leur première baguette ou encore faire des bonds en arrière en inspectant les ingrédients suspects présents sur les étals de l'apothicaire, la Gryffondor se sentit nostalgique. Merlin que Poudlard pouvait lui manquer ! Même si elles avaient été peuplées de danger de toute sorte, ses années là-bas avaient été les meilleures de sa vie. Elle avait rencontré Harry et surtout Ron, elle avait développé ses capacités intellectuelles et était devenu une sorcière accomplie. Les cours et les professeurs lui manquaient, la Grande Salle lui manquait et les visites à Hagrid aussi. En revanche, les prises de bec et les coups bas de Drago Malefoy ne lui manquaient pas du tout. Peut-être était-ce parce que ces derniers l'avaient poursuivi même après Poudlard. La jeune femme se rappela soudain que dans moins d'une semaine elle pourrait y retourner, à l'occasion du dîner avec le Conseil, et cela lui redonna un peu de baume au cœur.

Finalement, elle entra chez « Fleury et Bott », sa boutique préférée, après avoir fait un détour par Gringotts afin de refaire son stock de monnaie.

.

Les deux gérants étaient occupés avec plusieurs élèves de Poudlard, la jeune femme se débrouilla donc toute seule. En se rendant dans la section des « Romans », elle passa devant une grande cage où semblaient se disputer plusieurs exemplaires du « Monstrueux Livre des Monstres » nouvelle génération. Réprimant un petit rire, la Gryffondor continua son chemin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sortait avec un grand sac où se trouvait une dizaine de roman plus un livre consacré aux « Sorts avancés pour mages et sorciers ». En le voyant sur un étroit présentoir devant le guichet, elle n'avait pas pu résister et s'était dit qu'il lui permettrait de refaire quelques petits exercices pratiques.

Décidant de profiter encore quelques instants de sa ballade et surtout du calme qui était revenu sur le Chemin de Traverse, Hermione décida d'aller observer les animaux à la « Ménagerie Magique ». Pattenrond était mort depuis plusieurs années et Hermione n'avait pas repris de nouvel animal de compagnie. Bien sûr, avec Ron, ils avaient prévu d'acheter un hibou pour Rose lorsqu'elle entrerait à Poudlard et avaient donc mis de l'argent de côté dans cette intention. Maintenant, elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi en faire.

Il était vrai que si elle voulait pouvoir louer un appartement, elle devait conserver ses maigres économies. D'un autre côté, si c'était pour qu'elle se retrouve toute seule sans même un animal de compagnie, cela allait vite devenir déprimant.

Son regard s'attarda sur un grand hibou majestueux au plumage noir et mordoré qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la vitrine. Celui-ci, la fixait de ses grands yeux jaunes. Il devait sûrement coûter une fortune pensa la jeune femme.

Elle n'entra même pas dans la boutique lorsqu'elle avisa un petit écriteau coincé sous la cage du volatile indiquant « 100 Gallions d'or ».

Détournant le regard du hibou, une moue triste sur le visage, Hermione transplana finalement au Terrier.

Bien sûr, elle et Ron avait accumulé certaines économies avant la mort de ce dernier. Néanmoins cela n'avait été qu'à la sueur de leur front. Ils avaient refusé tout l'argent qu'on leur avait proposé en contrepartie d'une interview, après la défaite de Voldemort. De plus, quand elle avait touché l'héritage que lui avait laissé son mari, Hermione avait tout bonnement refusé de le conserver. Après s'être concertée avec Arthur et Molly, ils avaient pris la décision de céder la somme à un orphelinat pour enfants ayant perdu leurs parents durant la Grande Guerre.

Par la suite, Hermione avait été renvoyée de sa formation et comme elle avait vendu sa maison, n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de déménager chez ses beaux-parents.

}{

\- QUOI ?! s'écria Pansy Parkinson

\- Et ouais, répondit Drago une expression de profonde détresse peinte sur son visage.

\- Il faut admettre qu'elle a un sacré culot quand même, la petite lionne !

\- On s'en fout qu'elle ait du culot, Blaise, moi je plains surtout Dray ! se lamenta Pansy.

Les trois amis étaient attablés devant leur apéritif à un bar du Chemin de Traverse et Drago venait de leur annoncer que Granger faisait partie du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard.

\- Et je suppose que tu lui as fait quelques remarques bien senties ? l'interrogea Blaise Zabini.

\- Bah attend mec, pour qui tu me prends ? Je pense même que j'ai réussi à la faire pleurer !

\- Ah ouais ? Tu lui as dit quoi Dray ? lui demanda Pansy, surexcitée.

A vrai dire, Drago n'était pas certain que la jeune femme eût pleuré après leur violente dispute mais il en aurait parié son manoir tellement elle semblait bouleversée quand elle avait fui. D'ailleurs, et à ce souvenir Drago se renfrogna, lui non plus n'en avait pas mené large et il avait passé la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à ressasser les propos de la Gryffondor.

\- Drago ? l'interpella Pansy en faisant claquer ses doigts devant le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Hein ? Euh je m'en souviens plus, mentit-il.

Il ne semblait pas avoir convaincu Blaise mais Pansy se satisfit de sa réponse.

.

Les trois amis continuèrent de boire leur apéritif en silence. Drago était épuisé et n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez lui et à rattraper la nuit précédente. Seulement, il avait reçu un hibou de Pansy le matin même, l'invitant à boire un verre avec elle et Blaise après le travail, et quand Pansy proposait, ces messieurs s'exécutaient. Toutefois, c'était plutôt en prévision d'une énorme crise de nerf de leur amie que par réelle intention de lui faire plaisir.

\- Tiens quand on parle du loup, dit Blaise en désignant quelque chose derrière eux d'un signe de tête.

C'était Granger. Un gros sac à la main elle se dirigeait vers une boutique un peu plus loin et ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués.

\- Et si on l'appelait pour se foutre un peu de sa gueule ? proposa Pansy d'une voix enjouée.

\- Non, répondit Drago, catégorique.

Ses deux amis se retournèrent vers lui, réellement surpris.

\- Je dois déjà la voir trois fois par semaine au ministère, c'est pas pour en plus devoir me la coltiner en dehors, répondit le garçon d'une voix glaciale devant leur regard interrogateur.

Encore une fois, Pansy se contenta de cette réponse en lançant même un « Oh oui c'est vrai ! Désolée Dray ! » d'un air faussement niais. Blaise, beaucoup plus perspicace, savait qu'il y avait autre chose.

Il avait raison. Drago ne voulait pas que Granger se retrouve devant eux parce que si Pansy commençait à déblatérer toute sorte de conneries, Granger risquerait de reparler de la veille et Drago ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent. Il ne voulait pas non plus réentendre la Gryffondor lui affirmer qu'il gâchait la vie de Scorpius rien que parce qu'il s'appelait Malefoy.

.

La conversation reprit mais Drago n'y mettait pas du sien. Il était réellement épuisé et prit finalement congé de ses deux amis.

En rentrant au Manoir, son fils lui apprit qu'un hibou avait déposé une lettre pour lui.

 _« Réunion du Conseil d'Administration le mercredi 3 juillet, 18h30, salle 14B »._

« Génial ! » songea Drago, faussement réjoui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il devrait revoir la Gryffondor dès le lendemain.

.

Avec cette idée peu réjouissante en tête, le blond dîna puis monta rapidement se coucher. Non sans s'être, au préalable, servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

}{

Hermione, qui venait de terminer les cinq premiers chapitres d'un des livres achetés plus tôt dans la journée, bailla longuement. Il était encore relativement tôt mais elle était épuisée. Elle allait éteindre lorsqu'une petite voix s'éleva du couloir la faisant sursauter.

\- Hermione ? l'appelait Mme Weasley en toquant à la porte.

\- Entrez, l'invita Hermione en se redressant de ses couvertures.

\- Oh pardon ma chérie, je ne pensais pas que tu étais déjà sur le point de te coucher, s'excusa la petite femme rousse.

\- Ce n'est rien Molly, je suis juste fatiguée à cause du nouveau rythme. Je pense que d'ici deux ou trois jours tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. Je venais juste t'apporter ceci, reprit-elle en tendant à Hermione une petite enveloppe à son nom.

Hermione l'ouvrit et en sortit un minuscule morceau de parchemin sur lequel était écrit :

 _« Réunion du Conseil d'Administration le mercredi 3 juillet, 18h30, salle 14B »._

 _OoOoOoO_

A six heure et quart, le lendemain, Hermione se trouvait donc devant la porte de la salle 14B. Elle avait réussi à retrouver facilement le chemin qui menait à la salle de réunion, se remémorant le chemin emprunté l'avant-veille lorsqu'elle avait tant peiné à sortir.

Ginny n'était pas là. Elle avait envoyé une note à Hermione lui expliquant qu'elle ne se sentait pas dans son assiette, ce jour-là, à cause de l'état très avancé de sa grossesse. La brune avait d'abord pesté intérieurement. Elle allait se retrouver plus ou moins seule et Malefoy serait là. Cependant, elle s'était vite reprise. La santé de son amie était bien plus importante que l'angoisse puérile que lui inspirait le Serpentard.

 _OoOoOoO_

Quand Percy les fit entrer dans la pièce, Hermione s'assit à côté de Cho à la même place que la fois précédente, au premier rang et complètement sur la droite. Malefoy, qui arriva légèrement en retard, se plaça au fond de la salle et complètement sur la gauche.

La séance du jour fut totalement barbante. Ils durent apposer leur signature – les signatures ne pouvant être dupliquées par la magie - sur tout un tas de papiers administratifs destinés aux autres parents d'élèves, leur expliquant en quoi consistait le Conseil. Ces derniers pouvaient demander à rencontrer le Conseil et c'était aussi par son biais que l'on réglait les différends, qui pouvaient exister entre élèves - ou parents - et professeurs de Poudlard, ne pouvant être administrés uniquement par la directrice.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, les parents d'élèves, qui avaient fortement mal au poignet, apposèrent leur dernière signature sur les derniers formulaires présents sur leur table.

Percy les remercia et leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient partir.

.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Elle passa la porte lorsque quelqu'un la bouscula.

\- Désolé, grommela la voix.

Elle se retourna, croisa le regard froid de Malefoy qui la réduisit au silence et s'immobilisa sur place.

\- Tu pourrais bouger, Granger ? s'agaça le Serpentard.

Hermione reprit ses esprits mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

\- Un mot, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en utilisant sciemment les mêmes termes que lui deux jours auparavant.

\- Non, répliqua le garçon, glacial, en la poussant franchement du passage.

Il reprit alors son chemin sans un regard pour la jeune femme.

Celle-ci était, toutefois, finalement bien décidée à faire ce qu'elle s'était promis et s'élança derrière lui.

\- Malefoy, attends ! lui intima-t-elle.

\- Bordel Granger mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiante ! râla-t-il, sans se retourner pour autant.

Encore une fois, la jeune femme ne se découragea pas et lui lança d'une voix forte :

\- Je suis désolée Malefoy !

Ce dernier se raidit brusquement et s'arrêta à deux pas de la porte donnant dans le couloir du Département de la Justice magique, tandis que la dernière personne qui était à la réunion refermait le panneau de bois.

Encouragée par son attitude, Hermione fit quelque pas en avant et reprit la parole.

\- Écoute Malefoy, je n'ai pas agi en adulte l'autre jour. Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de ton fils. Je ne le pensais pas. Et tu as raison je ne te connais pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? demanda le garçon d'une voix tranchante.

Hermione resta interdite. Elle ne comprenait pas sa question.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? répéta-t-il simplement.

\- Euh, mes paroles ont dû te blesser et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais dépassé les limites quand je t'ai giflé, alors désolée, expliqua la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix et du mieux qu'elle put après une seconde de silence.

Drago se retourna vivement.

\- Tu crois que tes paroles m'ont blessé ? demanda-t-il en ricanant. Mais si tu savais comme j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu racontes Granger ! Et tes excuses tu peux te les mettre où je pense. Je sais très bien que tu me crois coupable alors c'est pas la peine de venir faire ta mijaurée pour te donner bonne conscience !

\- Parfait ! répliqua la jeune femme, irritée, en passant devant lui pour ouvrir la porte qu'elle claqua violemment derrière elle.

}{

Le Serpentard ne se départit pas de son sourire en coin. Encore une fois il avait réussi à énerver la Gryffondor alors que c'était elle qui était venue vers lui.

Toutefois, une petite voix lui répétait qu'il n'en avait pas « rien à foutre » comme il le faisait croire, étant donné l'état dans lequel les paroles de Granger l'avaient mis les deux derniers jours. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-il encore penser à ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle-même ne venait-elle pas de lui expliquer qu'elle avait dit tout ceci sous le coup de la colère et qu'elle ne le pensait pas ? Cependant, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'envisager qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans les critiques qu'elle avait proféré. Il y avait longuement réfléchi et plus le temps passait plus il croyait en la véracité de ses propos. Après tout, son fils avait déjà failli se retrouver confronter à la magie noire à cause de son grand père et de sa propre mère. Ceci parce qu'il était un Malefoy. S'il avait été n'importe quel autre petit garçon il n'aurait pas eu à quitter son domicile et tous ses repères pour fuir dans un autre pays. Drago, lui-même, n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler un « bon père » pour l'enfant. Une soudaine sensation de culpabilité l'envahit et il lui sembla que tout le poids du monde pesait à présent sur ses épaules. Il chassa cette désagréable sensation comme lui seul pouvait le faire, c'est à dire en dressant de hauts remparts autour de son cœur où aucun sentiment, aucune blessure ne pouvait l'atteindre et, reprenant finalement contenance, il rentra chez lui.

}{

Hermione fulminait. Et bien qu'elle fut à table avec les Weasley, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'exprimer sa mauvaise humeur. Le morceau de Pudding servi par Mrs Weasley en fit largement les frais et elle se sentit honteuse quand cette dernière lui demanda :

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Oh non, non ce n'est pas ça ! Je suis juste d'une humeur massacrante, mais le gâteau est très bon, la rassura la jeune femme avec un sourire en enfouissant un bout dudit gâteau dans sa bouche afin de prouver qu'elle disait vrai.

\- Elle a raison Molly, c'est très bon ! commenta Mr Weasley.

Cette dernière rougit sous les compliments et embrassa son mari sur la joue, celui-ci rougissant à son tour.

Soudain, Hermione n'eut plus faim du tout. Même sa colère contre Malefoy était passée.

\- Je vais me coucher, dit-elle rapidement à l'intention du couple.

\- Bonne nuit, répondirent-ils vaguement, trop occupés à se regarder mutuellement dans les yeux.

Hermione se rua sous la douche. L'eau chaude eut l'effet escompté et elle se sentit un peu moins fébrile en ressortant. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Ginny qu'elle ouvrit en grand, l'air frais du soir la fit frissonner.

\- Tu me manques tellement Ron, dit-elle dans un souffle en regardant le ciel.

Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue.

\- _Vous_ me manquez tellement.

.

Voir toutes les petites attentions que se faisaient les Weasley au quotidien était pénible pour Hermione et ce fut en pleurs que la jeune femme finit par tomber dans un sommeil agité.

 _OoOoOoO_

Scorpius lisait un livre, emprunté dans la bibliothèque familiale un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il arrivait à un passage qui semblait trépidant lorsque de petits coups secs se firent entendre contre la porte de sa chambre.

L'enfant en fut d'abord étonné. D'habitude personne ne venait toquer à sa porte. Après une seconde de réflexion, il songea que cela devait être Micky qui avait certainement oublié de nettoyer quelque chose.

\- Tu peux entrer Micky, l'invita le garçon en se redressant.

\- Ce n'est pas l'elfe, c'est moi, annonça une voix froide et traînante que l'enfant reconnu comme étant celle de son père.

}{

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Drago s'approcha du lit de son fils et s'y assit. Son comportement semblait profondément surprendre le gamin qui le regardait avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension.

\- Ça va ? demanda le père en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Oui et toi, papa ? l'interrogea Scorpius de plus en plus inquiet.

Son père ne répondit pas mais, avec son tact légendaire, expliqua l'objet de sa visite.

\- Est-ce que je suis un bon père pour toi Scorpius ?

Il avait posé la question de but en blanc et il fallut quelques secondes à son fils pour répondre.

\- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ta question Papa, répondit le gamin.

Il était proche de la panique. Son père n'était visiblement pas du tout dans son assiette. Jamais il ne lui avait posé de questions aussi étranges.

\- Est-ce que tu as honte d'être mon fils, Scorpius ? continua cependant Drago.

\- Hein ? QUOI ? s'écria-t-il. Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas honte d'être ton fils, Papa !

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas avoir un autre père ? Je ne sais pas moi, comme... Harry Potter par exemple ?

Employer le nom de son pire ennemi fit tirer, à Drago, une moue de dégoût.

\- Ben non, c'est toi mon papa. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais te remplacer, répliqua l'enfant d'une voix innocente les yeux embués de larmes.

Drago resta muet pendant quelques secondes. Ces deux petites phrases, pourtant toutes simples, venaient de lui redonner du baume au cœur et confiance en lui. Il reprit cependant, mais d'une voix un peu moins grave :

\- Et si tu apprenais que j'avais fait quelque chose de grave quand j'étais plus jeune, est-ce que ça changerait ton opinion ?

\- Euh ... Non, non ça ne changerait rien. Tu es mon papa à moi et je sais que quoi qu'il arrive tu me protègeras toujours, répondit Scorpius prenant à son tour un ton sérieux. Aussi sérieux que sa voix d'enfant de onze ans le lui permettait.

Encore une fois, Drago se sentit touché en plein cœur par les propos de son fils. Bien sûr qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver mais il ne pensait pas que le gamin en avait conscience.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Le Serpentard hésitait. Devait-il avouer à son fils le doute qui l'habitait ? Devait-il abattre totalement les barrières de son cœur ?

Percevant le combat intérieur auquel était soumis Drago, Scorpius le supplia :

\- S'il-te-plait, Papa, dis-moi !

\- Eh bien, une... _dame_ – ce mot lui écorcha la bouche – m'a dit que tu devais sûrement avoir honte de m'avoir comme père étant donné ma... heu... personnalité et la famille que nous avons, avoua-il, non sans difficulté. Après y avoir réfléchit, je me suis dit qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tort, lâcha finalement Drago une lueur de tristesse dans la voix.

Merlin que c'était compliqué d'avouer ses sentiments.

\- Pourquoi elle t'a dit ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai été méchant avec elle. Et qu'elle a cherché à me blesser.

Drago vit que son fils réfléchissait à ses paroles.

\- Elle doit bien te connaître, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Et bien parce qu'elle sait que la seule façon de te blesser c'est de parler de moi.

« Maudite Granger ! » pensa le blond.

\- Hum, non Scorp, je pense qu'elle a juste parlé de toi parce que j'ai été méchant avec elle à propos de sa fille.

\- Sa fille ? répéta-t-il, les yeux agrandis par l'incompréhension.

Fallait-il lui avouer qu'il avait parlé à Granger ? Encore une fois, le gamin prit les devant.

\- Tu as parlé à LA dame ?

\- ...

\- Pourquoi tu t'en es pris à _elle_ ? s'écria l'enfant, scandalisé.

\- C'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois. Elle et moi on se connaît, enfin on était ensemble à Poudlard. Et on n'était pas vraiment ami...

\- Et alors ? objecta Scorpius, les sourcils levés et le regard noir comme un parent aurait grondé son enfant.

Drago était estomaqué. Voilà qu'il allait se faire réprimander par son propre fils maintenant !

\- J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je suis comme ça et surtout avec elle. C'est qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout, une fille insupportable, une...

Il allait dire « Sang de Bourbe » mais se rattrapa à temps.

Alors je lui ai dit que sa fille et son mari devaient sûrement être bien plus heureux là où ils étaient plutôt que quand ils étaient avec elle.

\- C'est elle qui t'as fait cette marque rouge sur la joue l'autre jour ? demanda son fils d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, elle a bien fait, lâcha l'enfant.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas être aussi méchant, Papa. Tu te rends compte ? Elle a déjà perdu toute sa famille à cause de nous et en plus tu en rajoutes, reprocha-t-il en soupirant face à l'attitude très peu adulte de son père.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas NOTRE faute, répliqua Drago, passablement irrité.

\- Mais pour elle, toi, Astoria, Grand-père ou Grand-mère ça ne doit pas faire beaucoup de différence. On est tous des Malefoy à ses yeux.

Il avait dit cela simplement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité immuable.

\- _Nous_ ne sommes pas _eux_ Scorp, insista Drago, inquiet de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Je le sais Papa. Je sais que toi et Grand-mère vous être différents, que vous ne ferez jamais une chose pareille. Mais en dehors de nous, je pense que tout le monde nous voit uniquement comme des Malefoy, comme les personnes qui se sont cachées pendant que le reste de la famille tuait tout le monde. Tu comprends ?

Jamais Drago n'aurait cru que son fils pouvait être si censé. Ses paroles résonnaient en lui tel un chant douloureux.

\- Tu penses, qu'ils nous croient quand même coupable de quelque chose ?!

\- Je pense que cette dame, Mrs Weasley...

\- Granger, le coupa Drago instinctivement.

Le gamin eut un petit sourire et reprit :

\- Je pense qu'elle nous tient pour responsable. Quant aux autres personnes, bah, certaines ont sûrement des doutes...

Plus Drago réfléchissait aux suppositions de son fils, plus il leur trouvait du sens. Il savait que Granger le pensait coupable puisqu'elle lui avait elle-même avoué. En revanche, que d'autres personnes puissent également le tenir en partie responsable était autre chose. C'était vrai que vu de l'extérieur, tout le temps enfermé chez eux, ne parlant à personne, revenus juste après la tuerie, ils devaient paraître suspects même s'ils avaient été innocentés par le Veritaserum.

\- Bon et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? l'interrogea Drago en souriant.

Voyant que son père n'était plus fâché, l'enfant exposa son « plan » :

\- Déjà tu dois aller t'excuser auprès de Mrs Granger. Ensuite je pense que tu devrais essayer d'être moins distant et froid avec les autres personnes. Parce que parfois, tu sais, tu fais vraiment peur. Avec tes yeux qui lancent des éclairs...

Scorpius se demanda s'il était allé trop loin. Ils avaient beau être au milieu d'une conversation à cœur ouvert, l'enfant n'avait jamais parlé d'une telle façon à son père.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur et réprima même un sourire.

\- Je peux toujours essayer. Mais concernant les excuses, ça ne va pas être possible.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Je suis un Malefoy et elle est une Granger, dit-il simplement comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer.

\- Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu l'as beaucoup blessée et que tu dois t'excuser pour lui montrer que tu n'es pas comme elle le pense.

Montrer à Granger qu'elle avait tort ? Ça, Drago pouvait certainement le faire.

\- Ok, concéda-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

\- Et tu lui feras de vraies excuses d'accord ? Gentiment et en t'assurant qu'elle ait bien compris, ok ?

\- Ok ! répéta le père, visiblement contrarié que son fils le mène si facilement par le bout du nez.

Le gamin se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Bon allez, maintenant au lit ! déclara Malefoy qui trouvait que cette conversation avait largement assez duré comme cela.

\- Tu viendras me dire ce qu'elle a dit ? Hein, Papa ?

\- Ouais, on verra. Maintenant, va dormir ! commanda son père en se levant.

\- Promet ! exigea-t-il.

\- OK ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être agaçant ! pesta le Serpentard.

\- Papa ? l'interpella une nouvelle fois Scorpius avant que Drago ne referme la porte.

\- Quoi encore ?!

\- Je t'aime, dit simplement l'enfant.

Drago s'était figé. Scorpius ne lui avait jamais dit cela et lui non plus. Que faire ? À vrai dire, personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il ou elle l'aimait. Même pas Narcissa. Et ces trois petits mots lui faisaient peur. Il signifiait beaucoup trop de chose pour être prononcés à la légère et Drago répugnait l'impact qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur une personne.

Aussi, trop effrayé pour répondre, il ferma la porte sans rien ajouter.

}{

Mais Scorpius connaissait son père. Il savait parfaitement que la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir avait déjà beaucoup coûté à Drago. En fait, lorsque le gamin lui avait dit « je t'aime », il n'avait pas attendu de réponse. Il voulait simplement rassurer l'homme complexe qu'était son père. Ce fut donc avec un sourire accroché à ses petites lèvres qu'il s'endormit.

}{

Drago, lui, s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, encore un peu perdu par ce que Scorpius lui avait dit, et il dut bien admettre que même si ces trois petits mots l'avaient bouleversé, ils l'avaient aussi rassuré.

Se sentant plus léger, il avait réfléchi à ce que lui avait finalement proposé son fils. Même si cela allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes, il devait avouer que l'idée était bonne. Et s'il devait faire ceci pour prouver à la communauté sorcière que lui et sa « vraie » famille n'avaient rien à voir dans le double meurtre, il le ferait. Ne serait-ce que pour assurer à son fils un avenir moins sombre.

« À nous deux, Granger », pensa-t-il en s'endormant.

* * *

Et voilà, notre Drago compte enfin prendre les choses en main !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et surtout notre petit Scorpius... car, pour ma part, c'est un personnage que j'adore !

Je vous laisse de nouveau quelques questions afin d'orienter vos reviews, et peut-être incités les récalcitrants et ceux qui manquent d'inspiration, à m'écrire ! :).

 **Que pensez-vous du caractère d'Hermione ? de Drago ?**

 **Sa réaction vis-à-vis des propos d'Hermione vous a-t-elle semblé pertinente ?**

 **Avez-vous été sensible au comportement de Scorpius ?**

 **Appréciez-vous la progression générale de la fic' ? Le scénario ?**

Merci à ceux qui me laisseront leur avis et à dimanche prochaine pour le chapitre 6 ! :) Dimanche... les choses s'accélèreront entre nos deux protagonistes ;).

Kisses !

 **Chalusse**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Voici venir le nouveau chapitre : le sixième de cette fic' ! :)

Comme toujours, **je remercie mille fois mes revieweuses** **ainsi que les lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en favoris/alertes. Ça me fait très plaisir, donc merci beaucoup à vous :)**.

De même, je remercie **HesseS** , mon petit fizwizbiz adoré, pour son travail de bêtatage de cette fic'.

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre composé, dans une large mesure, d'interactions entre nos deux sorciers préférés ! :)

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Tu as changé**

\- C'est pas vrai ! maugréa Hermione.

Malefoy était là, au bout du couloir et faisait les cent pas. Toujours vêtu de noir, il semblait n'avoir pas dormi depuis des jours. Des cernes violacés s'étalaient sous ses yeux qu'Hermione pouvait apercevoir à une dizaine de mètres.

}{

Lorsqu'il la vit s'avancer vers la porte menant à son service, accompagnée de son beau-père, Drago redressa la tête et essaya d'afficher un visage engageant – ou plutôt le moins hostile possible – et marcha vers elle.

\- Salut Granger.

\- ...

\- Granger ?

\- ...

\- Je peux te parler deux minutes ? demanda Drago en essayant de contrôler l'irritation qui transparaissait de sa voix.

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Ne lui accordant aucun regard, elle franchit la porte.

.

Drago en resta coi. Comment cette ridicule Gryffondor pouvait-elle le snober lui, Drago Malefoy ?

Maudite Granger !

Il se renfrogna et gagna son bureau. Malheureusement pour lui, il devait maintenant tenter autre chose pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme afin de lui présenter ses excuses et de respecter son engagement envers son fils.

}{

Hermione était furieuse. Comment cet abruti de Malefoy osait-il encore venir lui parler après lui avoir clairement fait comprendre, la veille, qu'il s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire ?

Toutefois, elle était fière d'elle. Elle l'avait laissé planté là et n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter ce qui ne pouvait être que d'autres provocations visant à la faire enrager.

Ce fut donc, avec une certaine bonne humeur qu'elle s'assit à son bureau et commença à rédiger son rapport sur le réseau, maintenant évident, de sorciers qui sévissait à l'encontre des Moldus.

Il devait être aux environs de dix heures lorsqu'une petite note de service entra par la trappe aménagée à leur intention, près de la porte.

Elle se posa devant Hermione. La jeune femme, qui n'en avait reçu qu'une fois, fut surprise mais la déplia rapidement. Peut-être était-ce Perkins qui la demandait dans son bureau.

Mais non, c'était totalement autre chose.

 _« Granger, comme tu refuses à l'évidence de m'écouter, je me vois dans l'obligation de t'écrire. Je souhaiterais grandement que tu me retrouves dans mon bureau à midi. **S'il-te-plait**._

 _D. Malefoy »._

Hermione crut d'abord à une farce et éclata de rire.

Toutefois, lorsqu'elle relut la petite note, le doute s'insinua en elle. Il n'y avait que Malefoy pour employer délibérément son nom de famille et à avoir tant de mal à écrire « s'il-te-plait ».

L'encre à cet endroit était très épaisse, comme si le Serpentard avait été tellement énervé qu'il avait appuyé beaucoup trop fort sur sa plume. Si Malefoy était bien l'auteur de ce billet, il lui en avait sûrement coûté d'inscrire cette petite formule de politesse.

La Gryffondor était un peu perdue. Fallait-il qu'elle y aille ? Si c'était pour qu'il lui hurle encore dessus, elle n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt. Quoique, après tout, peut-être avait-il quelque chose de véritablement important à lui dire. Peut-être qu'il allait avouer avoir un réel lien avec les décès de Ron et Rose ...

Ne sachant que faire, la jeune femme déchira la note et la mit à la poubelle. Elle se reconcentra sur son travail et se dit qu'elle déciderait au moment du déjeuner si elle s'y rendrait, ou pas.

 _OoOoOoO_

Midi sonna. Drago venait de reposer sa plume et rangea prestement le formulaire qu'il était en train de remplir. Il finirait plus tard. À vrai dire, il était un peu stressé. Quand il avait envoyé la note à Granger il avait d'abord trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Néanmoins, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que c'était grotesque. Jamais Granger ne viendrait. Soit elle penserait que c'était une blague de mauvais goût d'un autre employé ou alors elle se dirait qu'il cherchait juste un moyen de se distraire à l'heure du repas en voulant encore l'insulter si elle se présentait.

12H05.

Mais, il avait pourtant inscrit « s'il-te-plait » ! Cela prouvait bien ses bonnes intentions, non ?

12H07.

Peut-être aurait-il dû ajouter qu'il voulait juste s'excuser...

12H10.

Se faisant une raison, Drago fit apparaître le repas que Micky avait préparer à son intention. Il allait enfourner sa première bouchée lorsque deux petits coups se firent entendre contre la porte.

}{

Au même instant, Hermione regrettait déjà ce qu'elle venait de faire. Non mais qu'elle idiote ! Il était évident que Malefoy ne cherchait qu'à se moquer d'elle en la faisant venir jusqu'à son bureau, tout ça pour finalement lui dire qu'il avait changé d'avis. Elle attendit quelques secondes. Peut-être était-il déjà parti déjeuner. « Tant mieux » pensa la jeune femme.

Elle allait rebrousser chemin lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Malefoy lui faisait face et semblait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

\- Salut Granger.

\- ...

Il semblait sur le point de perdre son sang-froid. Pourtant, il lui demanda simplement d'une voix calme :

\- Tu entres ?

\- Euh… d'accord, répondit Hermione après un léger temps de pause.

Le Serpentard s'effaça, lui permettant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Cette pièce avait été son bureau pendant près d'un an et demi, Hermione la connaissait donc par cœur. Elle se renfrogna immédiatement. C'était vrai que Malefoy avait repris son ancien poste et qu'en plus il avait le droit à un traitement de faveur.

En apercevant les murs gris perle, la large fenêtre et le bureau en bois d'ébène ciré sur lequel s'étalaient de nombreux dossiers, Hermione se sentit nostalgique. Seulement, ce fut surtout un vil sentiment de jalousie qui s'insinua en elle. Son précédent emploi lui manquait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'admettre.

Malefoy sembla remarquer son agacement.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était ton job, avant.

\- Comme si le fait de le savoir aurait changer quoi que ce soit, répliqua la Gryffondor, acide.

Le blond ne répondit rien mais Hermione pouvait percevoir l'agacement qui se dégageait de sa personne. Elle plongea alors la main dans la poche de sa veste afin de sentir le contact rassurant de sa baguette

\- Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Hermione perçut nettement l'irritation dans la voix de Malefoy mais aussi une pointe de... nervosité ?

Avisant la chaise qu'il lui indiquait, elle ne répondit pas mais s'assit, toutefois, de mauvaise grâce.

Prenant place face à elle, le blond la regarda droit dans les yeux. Hermione fut surprise par l'intensité de son regard. C'était comme s'il la passait sous un rayon X. Vraiment le Serpentard agissait vraiment très étrangement. Premièrement il l'attendait dans le couloir afin de lui parler, ensuite il lui demandait de venir dans son bureau après son refus et voilà que, maintenant, il lui proposait de s'assoir et ne l'insultait même pas.

Se sentant gênée par son regard, Hermione rompit le contact visuel.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Parce que je n'ai pas toute la journée et je commence à avoir faim.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme poussa vers elle un des deux sandwichs qui étaient posés sur son bureau. La Gryffondor arqua un sourcil mais n'y toucha pas. Idiot de Malefoy... N'avait-il pas compris que c'était une excuse pour sortir le plus rapidement possible de son bureau ? Ou alors le faisait-il exprès ?

Voyant qu'elle regardait la nourriture comme s'il s'était agi d'un met empoisonné, le blond saisit le sandwich qui était devant lui et croqua dedans à pleines dents.

Cela ne poussa nullement la jeune femme à s'emparer du casse-croûte, et elle s'appuya plutôt contre le dossier de la chaise en croisant les bras, attendant que son ennemi de toujours daigne prendre la parole.

.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il si bas que la Gryffondor eut du mal à comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé, répéta le jeune homme plus fort mais avec beaucoup de difficulté.

De toute évidence il lui était très dur d'admettre ses torts et Hermione s'en délecta.

\- Ah, et à propos de quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

\- Tu sais très bien ! s'énerva Malefoy.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Ok, lâcha-t-elle, faisant mine de se lever pour quitter la pièce.

\- C'est bon Granger ! soupira-t-il, vaincu. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de Weasley et de ta gamine.

Hermione se rassit mais garda le silence.

\- Et aussi pour t'avoir envoyée chier hier, termina le Serpentard.

\- Mouais, commenta la jeune femme.

Elle adorait vraiment mettre Malefoy dans l'embarra.

\- Putain Granger ! Je ne le pensais pas, ok ?! Je suis désolé, tu me pardonnes et basta !

Les mains du garçon venaient de s'abattre brutalement sur le bureau et Hermione en eut un sursaut. Relevant la tête vers lui, Hermione constata qu'il était vraiment énervé. S'ils avaient pu, ses yeux auraient lancé des éclairs et elle se serait immédiatement retrouvée foudroyée sur place. Mais Hermione n'allait pas se laisser intimider si facilement et cingla :

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Malefoy ! C'est pas parce que _tu_ décides de t'excuser que _je_ devrais accepter tes excuses et encore moins te pardonner.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire dans ce cas ?! demanda le Serpentard, croyant devenir fou.

\- Tu aurais dû commencer par ne pas me dire ces horreurs, répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Granger... la menaça Malefoy.

\- Et puis pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce que je te pardonne, Malefoy ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais « quelque chose à foutre » de ce que je pense et de ce que je dis, répliqua-t-elle en utilisant ses propres mots de la veille.

Il commençait vraiment à l'énerver avec son blabla à deux Noises. Elle savait très bien qu'il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. En plus, il lui faisait rater son déjeuner.

}{

Trop énervé pour répondre, Drago préféra mordre une nouvelle fois dans son sandwich. Comme la veille, lorsqu'il avait été avec son fils, il se posa la question de savoir s'il devait être honnête, ou non, avec la Gryffondor.

\- Mon fils me l'a demandé.

Il s'était attendu à ce que la jeune femme lui rigole au nez, le traite de menteur ou encore quitte tout simplement la pièce, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ses yeux posés sur lui, méfiants.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Il s'était déjà fait la réflexion un peu plus tôt mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une nouvelle fois combien elle était attirante. Vêtue de noire, tout comme lui, sa silhouette mince était parfaitement mise en valeur par un pantalon légèrement évasé vers le bas laissant entrevoir ses escarpins. Un caraco fluide mettait en avant ses fines épaules. Elle tenait au bras la même veste blazer que l'autre jour mais elle ne l'avait pas mise, au grand plaisir de Drago.

Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient librement mais n'étaient pas aussi touffus que lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Ils semblaient plutôt doux et soyeux au toucher. Drago aurait bien aimé passer sa main dedans pour confirmer sa théorie.

Prenant conscience de ses pensées, il se gifla mentalement. Le manque de sommeil le faisait totalement délirer. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait refait un cauchemar la nuit dernière, mais cette fois-ci, c'était Astoria qui torturait sa mère.

Chassant cette sombre pensée de son esprit, Drago reprit contact avec la réalité. Granger était toujours assise sur sa chaise et donnait l'impression d'attendre quelque chose.

Il pesta contre lui-même, il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, trop occupé à fantasmer comme un vulgaire adolescent.

\- Quoi ? tenta-t-il avec un semblant de sourire d'excuse.

\- Je t'ai demandé pourquoi ton fils a requis que tu t'excuses auprès de moi.

Elle paraissait agacée et cela donnait à son visage un air félin que Drago n'avait jamais remarqué. Il avait entendu la question cette fois-ci. Bien qu'il eût été légèrement distrait par les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait parlé, par ses lèvres pleines accentuées par une touche de gloss qui les faisait briller. Le Serpentard se sentait attiré comme un papillon par de la lumière.

Non mais n'importe quoi ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il respire un bon coup et surtout qu'il trouve un moyen de dormir cette nuit.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il dit simplement :

\- Tu devrais manger, Granger, tu à l'air de mourir de faim.

Elle ne répondit pas mais regarda le sandwich avec envie.

\- C'est bon Granger, je l'ai pas empoisonné.

\- Réponds-moi au lieu de détourner la conversation, répliqua-t-elle, en s'en emparant tout de même.

Il attendit qu'elle ait prit une première bouchée puis se lança.

\- Mon fils m'a conseillé de m'excuser après avoir appris ce que j'avais dit parce qu'il pense que _nous_ , les Malefoy, nous avons suffisamment fait souffrir ta famille comme ça.

\- Donc tu avoues que tu as quelque chose à voir dans les meurtres ? demanda fébrilement Hermione.

\- Non. Je te l'ai dit, ma mère, mon fils et moi, nous n'avons rien à voir là-dedans. Mais Scorpius, mon fils, pense que, pour toi, nous sommes tous à mettre dans le même panier parce que nous sommes des Malefoy.

\- Et il a bien raison, affirma Hermione avec force.

Quelque chose de lourd tomba dans la poitrine de Drago lorsqu'il entendit les mots de la jeune femme. Ainsi donc, elle le pensait réellement coupable.

}{

Hermione remarqua que Malefoy semblait peiné. Cela la surprit quelque peu. En fait, toute cette conversation la surprenait. Il n'était habituellement pas si... civilisé. Et puis- il venait de lui avouer que son fils lui avait demandé de venir s'excuser. C'était étrange. Le connaissant, il ne recevait jamais d'ordre de personne et surtout pas d'un gamin.

\- Tu sais, quand on a appris ce qui c'était passé, nous étions en France.

Le blond était-il réellement en train de se confier à elle, Hermione Granger ? Elle le laissa cependant poursuivre, reprenant un morceau de son – délicieux – sandwich.

\- Et la première chose que mon fils a dite était qu'on devrait t'envoyer une carte pour s'excuser de ce que notre famille venait de faire.

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Selon elle, cela ressemblait plutôt à des aveux qu'à autre chose. Elle allait faire part au Serpentard de son point de vue mais il la devança, d'une voix hystérique :

\- Tu te rends compte ?! Il venait d'apprendre que la femme qui l'avait mis au monde et son grand père venaient de commettre un double meurtre puis de décéder et il ne pensait qu'à t'envoyer une carte ! Sa mère venait de ruiner le futur et la réputation de sa famille avec ses conneries et, _lui_ , en prenait la responsabilité ! Lui, enfant de dix ans, voulait s'excuser pour ce qu'une femme, qui ne l'avait jamais aimé, et qu'un homme, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, venaient d'accomplir ! Quand je lui dis que tu nous pense coupable, il répond que c'est normal, que pour toi on est tous pareil. Et bien non, ça n'est pas normal. Lui… lui n'est pas comme nous, il n'est pas comme moi. Il est un Malefoy mais il est bon, il est ... _pur_.

Hermione était tétanisée. Malefoy semblait perdre complètement pied. Il se mettait à hurler à des moments et murmurait à d'autres. Ses yeux étaient hagards et il paraissait ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

Puis soudain, comme s'il venait brusquement de se réveiller, il redressa la tête et regarda Hermione, effrayé.

}{

Effrayé d'avoir tout déballé devant elle sans avoir pu se retenir. C'était comme s'il avait été absent de son propre corps. Il s'était senti obligé de tout dire, maintenant. De tout avouer à quelqu'un, et elle avait été là à ce moment-là. Elle était là, devant lui, et il venait de lui révéler son plus lourd secret. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de son fils. Son fils ne méritait pas un père comme lui et une famille comme la leur. Il se sentait coupable et Granger avait eu raison depuis le début.

\- Je...

Sa voix s'étrangla.

\- Malefoy, commença-t-elle.

\- Sors d'ici !

Elle resta interdite.

\- Sors d'ici je t'ai dit ! beugla-t-il.

La jeune femme ne demanda pas son reste et quitta prestement le bureau.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione essaya pour la troisième fois de se reconcentrer sur son rapport mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : son esprit était bien trop absorbé par ce qu'elle avait entendu une heure plus tôt. Absorbé par ce qu'avait dit Malefoy.

En sortant du bureau, elle était directement retournée dans son service, sans prendre la peine d'aller manger un repas convenable. Elle devrait, bien évidemment, s'expliquer auprès de Harry et Ginny qui s'inquiétaient certainement mais elle s'en occuperait plus tard.

Pour le moment, ce qui la tracassait était les propos du jeune homme. Il avait littéralement pété les plombs selon elle. Jamais, au grand jamais, Malefoy ne se serait confié à elle s'il avait été dans son état normal. Le pire étant, qu'aux yeux d'Hermione, il lui avait semblé sincère.

Cela la minait encore plus que le reste parce que cela signifierait que Malefoy et sa mère n'avaient rien à voir dans les crimes commis. Si elle croyait ça, cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'aurait définitivement plus rien qui la rattacherait à Ron et Rose. Parce que le fait de haïr viscéralement son pire ennemi gardait leur souvenir en vie, lui rappelait chaque matin pourquoi elle se levait. Si elle n'avait plus cela, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait pouvoir tenir. Elle avait besoin de penser à eux, elle avait besoin d'eux avec elle. S'énerver, hurler sur Malefoy, parce qu'il était coupable, lui permettait de le faire.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle croie Malefoy. Après tout, il avait toujours été un très bon menteur et rien ne lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas usé de ses talents, une fois de plus, une heure auparavant.

Toutefois, une petite voix au fond d'elle lui répétait inlassablement que personne n'aurait été capable de mentir à ce point-là et que son ennemi lui avait véritablement dévoilé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Petite voix que la jeune femme décida de faire taire.

Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'elle réussit, enfin, à finir de rédiger son rapport sachant qu'elle pourrait continuer à détester Malefoy comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

}{

Ce dernier, lui, eut beaucoup plus de mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ?! Il devait juste s'excuser et à contraindre à le pardonner. Et lui, il lui avait balancé toute sa vie, comme ça, en deux minutes.

En plus, Granger avait semblé _touché_ e par ce qu'il avait dit. Heureusement qu'il l'avait virée de son bureau parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle allait s'apitoyer sur son sort, cette idiote de Sang de Bourbe.

Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié. Il était Drago Malefoy, bordel !

Après tout, peut-être qu'après avoir réfléchi elle penserait qu'il s'était payé sa tête et qu'il lui avait menti. Il en était même sûr. Cette fille le détestait depuis tellement longtemps maintenant qu'il était certain que jamais elle ne pourrait croire qu'il ait pu changer à ce point.

A cette simple pensée, quelque chose lui enserra douloureusement la poitrine. Au fond de lui, il aurait aimé que quelqu'un le croit capable de faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois dans sa vie, le pense capable d'aimer.

Il soupira. Ces derniers jours avaient été vraiment très étranges. Il avait ouvert beaucoup trop facilement son cœur à tout le monde et cela n'allait pas du tout. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et vite où il allait rapidement devenir aussi fragile que Granger.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, il rangea le dossier qui traînait, ouvert, sur son bureau. Mit à la poubelle le reste du sandwich que Granger n'avait pas terminé – en évitant minutieusement de toucher le côté qu'elle avait croqué - et sortit de la pièce.

Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui et vite.

.

Une fois au Manoir, il fit le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas trahir sa présence. Il n'avait nullement envie de son fils viennent remuer le couteau dans la plaie en lui demandant comment s'était passé son « plan excuses ». Il monta donc dans sa chambre a pas de loup et ferma magiquement la porte pour que personne ne le dérange. Une fois assis sur les draps de satin, il fit apparaître un verre et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qui provenaient du placard du salon. Deux verres plus tard, il décida carrément de boire à la bouteille.

Il avait besoin de l'alcool pour oublier ce qu'il venait de dire et le liquide brûlant qui coulait dans sa gorge et remuait ses entrailles lui fit du bien.

Le soir venu, il ne descendit même pas. Il était d'ailleurs tellement alcoolisé qu'utiliser les escaliers n'aurait pas été la meilleure chose à faire à ce moment-là. Il préféra s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain et prendre une longue douche.

Une fois allongé dans son lit, il se mit à rire tout seul tellement sa vie lui semblait pathétique. Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne en main. Cependant, que voulait-il faire ? De quoi avait-il envie ?

Il allait s'endormir lorsqu'une image, tout d'abord trouble, lui vint à l'esprit. Des jambes, de longues jambes pâles. Puis une taille marquée. Son regard montant un peu plus haut, ses yeux rencontrèrent alors de petits seins fermes. Drago, maintenant très intéressé, espérait que son imagination n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il s'efforça donc de fermer les paupières et de se concentrer. Ensuite vinrent des épaules frêles mais qui semblaient si douces qu'il ne pensait qu'à les dévorer de baisers. Un cou fin et délicat et, enfin, un magnifique visage autour duquel s'étalait une auréole de cheveux bouclés et foisonnants. Bruns. Ils étaient bruns et lui rappelaient les prunelles chocolat de la femme.

Soudain, son esprit décrypta réellement _qui_ était la personne qui était sous ses yeux, couchée dans les draps de satins verts de son propre lit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'était quand même pas en train de fantasmer sur... Granger ?!

Il se redressa vivement, s'assit, se prit la tête dans les mains et vomit tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité comme alcool et nourriture depuis le matin.

Il devenait fou ! Il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus. Il avait fantasmé sur Granger, l'affreuse Granger, celle qu'il détestait depuis vingt ans.

Il se leva, donna un coup de baguette pour nettoyer et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la salle de bain pour boire et se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Ceci fait, il se recoucha en rageant contre lui-même une nouvelle fois.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, Drago eut l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par une horde d'Hippogriffes déchaînés. Sa tête était comme enserrée dans un étau et tout son corps le mettait au supplice. Il était tombé de son lit durant la nuit, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Il fonça sous la douche, espérant retrouver un semblant d'allure en se passant sous le jet d'eau froide.

.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Drago remarqua qu'une lettre à son nom était posée sur l'un des guéridons du salon. Il s'en empara et la lut en continuant de marcher.

 _« Réunion du Conseil d'Administration le vendredi 5 juillet, 19H, salle 14B »._

\- Et merde ! pesta-t-il.

Il avait complètement oublié ce fichu Conseil où – forcément – il allait devoir recroiser Granger. La réunion était plus tard que d'habitude, ce jour-là, ce qui signifiait qu'en plus d'avoir une journée merdique une partie de sa soirée serait gâchée, elle aussi.

.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Papa ? demanda son fils alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

\- Rien !

Son ton était sec. Le gamin se renfrogna mais Drago n'en avait cure. Il était de très mauvaise humeur et ne supportait pas d'avoir quelqu'un de joyeux dans son entourage pendant que lui broyait du noir.

Micky déposa son petit déjeuner sur la table et il commença à manger. Il s'arrêta cependant bien vite. Sa gueule de bois avait définitivement laissé des traces et il sentit rapidement une nausée le reprendre.

Écœuré, il se leva, prêt à partir.

\- Le maître veut-il que Micky lui prépare un autre petit déjeuner ?

L'elfe semblait attristée qu'il n'ait presque rien mangé.

\- Non, prépare-moi seulement mon repas pour midi, comme d'habitude.

\- Bien Maître.

\- A ce soir Papa.

\- C'est ça, répondit Drago, évasif.

Toutefois, il revint rapidement sur ses pas.

\- Ne m'attends pas ce soir, je rentre tard.

L'enfant soupira, son père était redevenu aussi insensible et renfermé qu'avant.

.

Drago était soulagé, Scorpius n'avait pas mentionné Granger, ce qui lui avait évité de mentir et de s'agacer. Néanmoins, il savait que l'enfant ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler sa promesse.

 _OoOoOoO_

Il était dix-huit heures et Hermione patientait. Pourquoi, par Merlin, Percy les avait-il fait venir si tard ? Il n'avait qu'à reporter la réunion !

Ne sachant que faire, elle avait fait apparaître une petite chaise devant la salle et un des livres qu'elle avait acheté chez « Fleury et Bott ».

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. La jeune femme releva la tête et retint un soupir de lassitude. Le destin se foutait vraiment d'elle.

Elle était toute seule dans un couloir à attendre pendant une heure et la première personne à se présenter était Malefoy.

Elle se replongea immédiatement dans son roman, décidant d'ignorer royalement son voisin.

Malheureusement pour elle, le destin décidait vraiment de s'acharner.

\- Granger ?

\- ...

\- Granger ?!

\- Quoi ? soupira-t-elle, sans toutefois relever le nez de son livre.

\- A propos de l'autre jour... commença le blond, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- C'est oublié.

\- Ah... Parfait alors.

Il avait l'air véritablement étonné d'entendre cela. À quoi est-ce qu'il c'était attendu ? A ce qu'elle le réconforte ? Cette pensée la fit frémir de dégoût et elle se replongea dans sa lecture.

Cependant, avec Malefoy dans les environs, Hermione ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et, après avoir relu trois fois la même phrase, elle ferma son livre d'un geste brusque et le renvoya chez elle.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

}{

Drago la regarda faire. Elle n'avait vraiment plus rien de la Granger qu'il connaissait. Parce que la Granger de Poudlard était capable de se concentrer dans pratiquement n'importe quelle circonstance, surtout si c'était pour lire un livre. Là, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit, elle avait violemment refermé l'ouvrage et marchait maintenant de long en large.

Plus il la côtoyait, plus iI se rendait compte que toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait subi dans sa vie l'avait profondément changée. Le tempérament de la Gryffondor était beaucoup plus sombre que lorsqu'elle était au collège.

Et cela l'attirait.

 _Elle_ l'attirait. En plus de son physique qui s'était – selon lui – nettement amélioré, elle avait un caractère volcanique qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

Elle n'hésitait pas à lui répondre, à l'insulter et même à le frapper. C'était comme si elle s'était mise à lui ressembler. Pourtant, il n'était jamais en mesure d'anticiper le comportement qu'elle aurait avec lui.

Comme lors de leur dernière conversation. Il pensait qu'elle allait lui faire une leçon de morale ou même qu'elle se serait prise de pitié pour lui. Non, elle l'avait rembarré – encore une fois – et n'avait même pas commenté son étrange conduite.

Surtout, il la voyait différemment depuis la veille. Depuis qu'il l'avait imaginée nue dans son esprit, Drago était comme obsédé par Granger. Il songeait souvent à elle, depuis la veille et n'essayait même pas de réfréner ses pensées lorsqu'elles lui remémoraient le fantasme qu'il avait eu.

Mais bordel, c'était Granger !

Cela aurait été n'importe quelle autre fille, elle serait déjà sûrement dans son lit. Mais étant donné l'identité de la personne et surtout son caractère de chien, ce ne serait pas être demain la veille.

Pourtant, et bien qu'il soit parfaitement conscient de la détester, Drago voyait ça comme une sorte de challenge.

En plus, elle le provoquait largement. Non mais franchement, quel homme normalement constitué ne serait pas attiré. D'autant plus qu'elle marchait là, devant lui, ses jambes dévoilées par sa jupe qui s'arrêtait bien au-dessous du genou. Sans parler de ses cheveux, qu'elle avait aujourd'hui relevés et qui laissaient entrevoir sa nuque, cette dernière semblant être une invitation à l'indécence.

Non, c'était bien Granger qui mettait tout en œuvre pour attirer les hommes et certainement pas lui qui déraillait.

.

Alors, comment faire pour qu'elle accepte de coucher avec lui ?

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était qu'elle n'accepterait jamais. Elle était Granger, l'éternelle sainte-nitouche qui avait peur de n'importe quel contact masculin. Elle avait bien réussi à avoir une gamine avec Weasley mais avec lui, ça ne devait pas être très compliqué. Un sac à patate aurait suffi à l'exciter.

Drago rit intérieurement à cette image.

Après tout, Granger semblait avoir changé. Alors peut-être accepterait-elle. De toute façon qu'avait-il à perdre ?

Il n'avait plus de femme, plus de réputation et quant à son honneur, il lui semblait n'avoir jamais existé.

Mais, tout de même, une Sang de Bourbe...

Drago ressassa une énième fois l'image de Granger nue dans son lit et il se décida.

}{

Hermione allait et venait dans l'étroit couloir. Malefoy semblait plongé dans ses pensées et c'était tant mieux. Il n'allait pas – encore une fois – l'insulter ou elle ne savait quoi. Toutefois, son ami le destin lui joua une nouvelle fois un tour.

Elle s'était décidée à retourner s'asseoir quand une main agrippa son poignet.

D'abord surprise, elle tenta de se défaire de la main qui l'enserrait et qui lui brûlait la peau. Cependant, la poigne était forte et elle se retourna vers son propriétaire. Malefoy.

\- Lâche moi Malefoy ! ragea la jeune femme.

Elle essaya encore de se déprendre mais c'était impossible. Sa main la brûlait fortement et la colère de voir que cet abruti de Malefoy ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille pendant ne serait-ce que deux minutes n'aidait pas. Elle se retrouva rapidement en nage.

\- Malefoy, lâche ma main ! répéta-t-elle puisqu'il ne répondait pas.

Bizarrement, il obtempéra mais darda sur elle un regard d'acier. Comme toujours, lorsque les prunelles du jeune homme captait les siennes, elle frissonna. Son regard ne semblait pas hostile mais Hermione connaissait un tant soit peu Malefoy. Jamais il ne l'aurait touchée s'il avait été dans son état normal et cela lui fit craindre sa prochaine réplique. Réplique qui se révéla être à la hauteur de ses attentes.

\- Tu viendrais boire un verre avec moi, Granger ? demanda-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

\- ...

\- Granger ? Tu m'as entendu ?

Bien évidemment qu'elle avait entendu ! Elle n'était pas sourde.

Son cerveau fonctionnait maintenant à dix-mille à l'heure. Malefoy voulait l'inviter, elle, à boire un verre ? C'était forcément une blague. Il était complètement tombé sur la tête.

Elle allait évidemment refuser. De un, parce qu'il était un homme et que jamais depuis que Ron était décédé elle n'avait envisagé la possibilité de ressortir un jour avec quelqu'un et de deux, parce que c'était Malefoy ! Quand on le connaissait un minimum on savait très bien qu'il ne faisait pas que « boire des verres » avec les femmes. En plus, il espérait sûrement qu'elle dise oui, juste pour se foutre d'elle pour avoir pensé qu'il l'invitait réellement.

Elle répondit donc d'une voix glaciale :

\- T'es malade Malefoy ! Tu devrais aller te faire soigner !

Elle tournait les talons quand elle lança :

\- Et arrête de jeter un sort sur ta peau pour qu'elle me brûle, c'est petit, même pour toi.

Et elle s'en alla.

}{

Drago la regarda partir. Il était consterné. Comment avait-il pu être aussi con ?

Franchement là, ça frisait le ridicule. Il venait d'inviter Granger à boire un verre. Granger, son ennemie de toujours. Granger la fille qui pensait qu'il était un complice dans le meurtre de sa famille.

C'était évident qu'elle allait dire non. Pourtant, l'idée avait surgi dans son esprit et, comme _elle_ passait devant lui à ce moment-là et qu'il avait été perturbé par la vue de ses jambes, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Aussi, était-ce de _sa_ faute. Pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-elle de si jolies jambes ?

Mais bon, il avait évité le pire. Mieux valait qu'il la laisse partir et se calmer. Il pourrait retenter l'expérience plus tard. Parce que s'il l'avait pourchassée, il aurait pu dire adieu à son fantasme.

Au moins, il pourrait se consoler pendant la réunion en observant sa nuque qui semblait si douce, puisqu'elle allait naturellement s'asseoir au premier rang et lui, au dernier. Peut-être même aurait-il l'occasion de lui reparler avant de repartir et il tenterait alors de la mettre dans de meilleures dispositions pour parvenir à ses fins.

Quelque chose dans ce qu'elle avait dit l'interpella tout de même. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas lui jeter de sort de brûlure. Ce qu'il n'avait évidemment pas fait, puisqu'il pensait que c'était elle qui en avait jeté un. Ainsi, ressentaient-ils tous les deux quelque chose au contact de l'autre.

« Intéressant », commenta Drago pour lui-même.

Ce fut plus confiant qu'il attendit le début de la réunion.

.

Plusieurs membres étaient déjà arrivés mais il ne voyait pas Granger. Peut-être attendait-elle un peu plus loin avec Weasley fille.

Weasley fils arriva et ouvrit la porte. Tout le monde entra sauf Drago. Il attendait de voir passer Granger.

Toutefois, quand Weasley fille et Cho Chang passèrent devant lui, elles n'étaient pas accompagnées de la Gryffondor. Cependant, il entendit prononcer son prénom et tendit l'oreille pour écouter.

\- Hermione n'est pas là ? demanda l'asiatique.

\- Non, c'est assez bizarre d'ailleurs. J'allais entrer dans le couloir et elle est sortie à ce moment-là. Elle avait l'air perturbée, m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle préférait ne pas venir.

\- Elle est malade ?

\- Sais pas. En tout cas elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Devine à cause de qui ...

Et les jeunes femmes se retournèrent en même temps vers Drago.

.

Celui-ci ne leur prêta aucune attention et passa devant elles pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et grinça des dents. Cette foutue Granger venait de le laisser en plan, lui et ses pensées.

Il sentit l'énervement le gagner à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Personne ne lui disait « non », il était Drago Malefoy. Elle voulait se la jouer « vierge effarouchée », elle allait voir.

Elle allait voir, cette petite Gryffondor, si elle allait lui résister longtemps.

C'est donc avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage que Drago se reconnecta au monde réel et écouta le blabla de Weasley.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre...

Nous laissons donc un Drago fantasmer et une Hermione plus confuse que jamais face au comportement du beau blond ;).

Mercredi... les choses avancent (enfin) entre nos deux protagonistes…

.

 **Avant de vous quitter je tenais à laisser un petit message aux ****lecteurs ne laissant jamais de reviews** **(autrement nommés les lecteurs fantômes). Bien évidemment, ceci ne concerne en aucun cas mes revieweuses habituels (encore merci d'être là ! :)).**

 **Pour les autres, je peux tout à fait comprendre que vous puissiez manquer de temps, d'inspiration ou autre, et je ne vous demande pas de laisser vos impressions à chaque chapitre mais je déplore qu'hormis quelques personnes (presque toujours les mêmes…), les autres ne me laissent jamais leur avis. (Quatre reviews pour 150 lecteurs pour le dernier chapitre…) Les reviews n'ont pas besoin d'être longues, mais un petit message (même contenant des critiques) est fortement apprécié puisque cela ne prend pas, nécessairement, très longtemps mais fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur.**

.

Voilà, alors à vos claviers (j'espère avoir la bonne surprise de faire la « connaissance » de nouveaux lecteurs après la publication de ce chapitre) ! :) Et à mercredi pour le 7e !

Kisses !

 **Chalusse**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Nous sommes mercredi et voici donc venir le chapitre 7 ! :)

 **Je tiens à remercier mes super revieweuses** **ainsi que les lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en favoris/alertes. Vous vous êtes vraiment mobilisés depuis le dernier chapitre et ça me fait super plaisir, donc merci beaucoup à vous**. J'espère que ça continuera ainsi :).

De même, je remercie **HesseS** , mon petit fizwizbiz adoré, pour son travail de bêtatage de cette fic'.

Par ailleurs, je tiens à vous informer que mon autre bêta, **Mariye** (elle ne bêtate que les derniers chapitres que je publie sur l'autre site, ce qui explique que je ne l'ai pas encore mentionnée) m'a proposé (une fois la publication terminée - sur l'autre site également) que l'on reprenne ensemble les premiers chapitres pour apporter des corrections grammaticales/syntaxiques/de vocabulaire, etc. dans le but de rendre la fic plus cohérente en terme de qualité d'écriture car vous vous rendrez certainement compte que la fin est bien meilleure que le début ! ^^ Mais comme cela ne se fera que lentement et que nous ne commencerons réellement (même si le Prologue est déjà fait) qu'après la fin de la publication (toujours sur l'autre site, donc), je continuerai à poster, ici, deux chapitres par semaine qui n'auront « subis » qu'une « simple » correction orthographique. Puis j'updaterai par la suite.

.

 **RàR anonyme** :

 **Guest** : Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire une review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)

.

Voilà ! Je vous laisse à présent avec le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous en serez satisfait car… Eh bien non, je ne vous dirai rien du tout ;). Bonne lecture !

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Soirée de trêve**

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? s'étonna Mme Weasley.

\- Percy a annulé la réunion d'aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme pria intérieurement pour qu'elle et Arthur ne demande rien à leur fils.

\- Bon eh bien joins-toi à nous, nous venons à peine de commencer.

Elle s'installa à la chaise que lui désignait Molly et cette dernière lui apporta une large assiette remplie de saucisses et de pommes de terre.

\- Vraiment Hermione, il faut que je fasse plus attention à ton alimentation. Tu donnes l'impression de mincir à vue d'œil.

L'intéressée ne répliqua pas. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps, elle recommençait à ne pas s'alimenter autant qu'elle le devrait. Seulement, se nourrir n'était clairement pas sa priorité au vu de tout ce qu'elle avait en tête. À commencer par Malefoy. Ah celui-là, si elle pouvait l'avoir en face d'elle, elle lui planterait sa fourchette dans l'œil !

Il la déstabilisait complètement avec son comportement étrange. Jamais elle n'avait vu Malefoy aussi lunatique. Il passait de la colère et des insultes à la confession puis redevenait colérique. Il semblait même aimable, parfois. Ce type était tout bonnement insupportable.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce nouveau changement de comportement un peu plus tôt dans la journée ? Elle avait vraiment eu raison de lui dire d'aller se soigner, il semblait en proie à une véritable crise identitaire.

\- Hermione ?

\- ... Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, interrompue dans ses pensées.

\- Tu dois manger Hermione.

\- Je sais Molly.

\- Molly laisse la tranquille ! s'interposa Mr Weasley.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de « mais » Molly, laisse-la et viens donc prendre un thé au salon.

Il lança un regard lourd de sens à sa femme, qui se leva finalement, puis adressa une œillade discrète à Hermione en murmurant un « désolé ».

Cette dernière lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait pas de mal mais fut tout de même soulagée de se retrouver seule face à son assiette. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle se trouve rapidement un « chez elle ». Elle ne supportait plus que Molly l'observe comme si elle allait exploser en sanglots déchirants à chaque seconde. Surtout, elle n'en pouvait plus que tout le monde la regarde avec pitié.

Elle avala une bouchée et se servit un verre d'eau.

.

Tout le monde ? Non finalement. Il y avait une seule personne qui ne la regardait pas avec pitié. Malefoy. Jamais il n'avait fait part d'une quelconque retenue à son égard. Cependant, bien que les propos du Serpentard l'énervassent au plus haut point, elle se rendit compte que cela lui apportait, paradoxalement, un certain réconfort.

Elle était réconfortée de ne pas être traitée, à chaque instant, comme un être faible. Elle se sentait soulagée parce que cela signifiait qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'elle ne soit pas contrainte de supporter la tristesse de sa condition pendant toute sa vie. Peut-être finirait-elle par dépasser ce stade et pourrait redevenir _elle_ , une jeune femme brillante qui pourrait mettre ses capacités au service de la société sorcière bien mieux qu'en étant juste employée au Service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu. Non qu'elle répudiât son emploi mais elle se sentait capable de mieux.

Étrangement, elle devait cette remobilisation aux paroles blessantes et au manque de retenue qu'exerçait Malefoy.

.

Elle était persuadée que ses prises de bec avec le jeune homme lui permettaient uniquement de conserver, d'une certaine façon, Rose et Ron en vie. Quand elle le voyait c'était à eux qu'elle pensait. Néanmoins, elle ne se serait jamais doutée que cela lui permettait également de se réaffirmer en tant que femme. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais été aussi virulente qu'au cours de ces derniers jours.

Elle n'aimait pas véritablement la personne qu'elle était devenue. Aigrie, colérique, à fleur de peau. Toutefois, elle peinait grandement à se rattacher à la personne qu'elle était avant. Lorsqu'elle avait essayé, lorsqu'elle avait voulu faire des excuses à Malefoy, elle s'était rapidement agacée devant le manque d'implication du Serpentard et ses bonnes résolutions avaient volé en éclat.

Elle se sentait beaucoup plus sombre et taciturne et cela se reflétait largement sur son physique. Elle avait minci et ne mettait plus que des vêtements noirs. Même sa garde-robe avait subi un relooking. Elle portait des choses beaucoup plus près du corps et laissait entrevoir beaucoup plus de peau qu'à l'accoutumée.

Jamais elle ne s'était habillée de la sorte. A la suite des enterrements, lorsqu'elle avait été contrainte de faire du tri dans les affaires de Ron et de Rose, Hermione avait également jeté toutes ses tenues. Ces dernières étaient beaucoup trop colorées et guillerettes comparativement à son humeur. Elle avait donc dû se recréer une garde-robe et n'avait acheté que du noir.

.

Alors qu'elle déposait son assiette dans l'évier, Hermione tourna la tête et rencontra son reflet dans un petit miroir qui était accroché au mur.

La Gryffondor se dévisagea. Même son visage avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés, elle portait du maquillage et ses traits, ainsi que ses yeux, n'avaient jamais semblé aussi sévères.

Elle recula prestement comme si elle s'était électrocutée. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus du tout. Elle avait tellement changé ses six derniers mois.

Usuellement, lorsque les personnes sont en deuil, elles cessent de prendre soin d'elle. L'effet inverse s'était produit chez Hermione : elle n'avait jamais paru aussi soignée et apprêtée.

.

Bouleversée, elle monta prestement l'escalier de bois et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle se décida à utiliser la baignoire. Un bon bain ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.

Plongée dans l'eau chaude, elle approcha un miroir de poche de son visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait vraiment le temps de _se_ regarder.

Elle semblait plus sûre d'elle-même et surtout beaucoup plus mature. Comme si son visage, auparavant figé dans l'adolescence, avait pris subitement une dizaine d'années.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle aimait ce reflet. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille qu'elle était à Poudlard, ça, c'était certain. Après tout, depuis, elle avait dû affronter beaucoup d'épreuves et surtout être confrontée à la mort de nombreuses fois.

.

Elle reposa le miroir par terre et songea à Malefoy. Lui aussi avait changé. Bien qu'elle n'y eût pas prêté une grande attention, force était de constater que son physique n'avait rien à envier aux mannequins que l'on pouvait voir sur la couverture de _Sorcière Hebdo_.

Il avait grandi et s'était surtout beaucoup étoffé, sans toutefois ressembler à une armoire à glace. Son visage avait aussi perdu ses traits juvéniles et lui donnait un air encore plus mystérieux et menaçant. Seuls ses cheveux étaient identiques. Toujours aussi blonds, ils étaient courts sauf quelques mèches qui tombaient négligemment juste au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière.

Cependant, ce qui avait le plus retenu l'attention d'Hermione était son regard. Autrefois moqueurs et arrogant, il était aujourd'hui glacial et morne. Elle ne pouvait, d'ailleurs, pas s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'il la regardait dans les yeux.

Il y avait également étrange comportement. Notamment le fait, qu'apparemment, la seule personne qui puisse lui faire entendre raison était son fils. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pu imaginer Malefoy avec un enfant. Il ne semblait pas du tout paternel et, après réflexion, il ne l'était sûrement pas. Pourtant, il paraissait aimer profondément son fils. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait mis Hermione le plus mal à l'aise.

D'accord, elle s'était dit qu'elle ne croirait pas Malefoy quand il affirmait être innocent. Après y avoir réfléchi plus longuement, il lui semblait maintenant indéniable que le Serpentard ferait tout pour éviter que son fils ne se retrouve confronté à la mort et aux partisans de Voldemort.

Toutefois, cela ne signifiait pas que lui-même n'y avait pas participé d'une quelconque façon. Il aurait très bien pu éloigner l'enfant mais continuer à faire passer des informations, ou autre chose.

.

Ce fut donc l'esprit emplit de doute qu'Hermione se coucha et trouva finalement le sommeil. Un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars, une nouvelle fois.

 _OoOoOoO_

En se réveillant, ce samedi matin, Drago soupira. Il avait, _enfin_ , passé une nuit convenable. La veille, il s'était décidé à prendre une potion pour dormir et ne regrettait pas son choix. Bien sûr, c'était un peu rabaissant de s'en remettre à une potion pour pouvoir réchapper à ses nuits hantées mais il n'avait pas vraiment pu faire autrement.

Il entra donc dans la cuisine de relativement bonne humeur.

\- Salut Papa, lança Scorpius, déjà attablé devant son petit déjeuner.

\- Salut.

}{

Le gamin était plutôt satisfait. Son père semblait dans de meilleures dispositions que la veille et il pourrait donc lui demander d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse sans risquer de se faire enguirlander.

Il attendit que Drago prenne place et commence son petit déjeuner avant de reprendre :

\- Euh Papa ? Tu sais, on est samedi aujourd'hui...

\- Oui je sais.

}{

Drago voyait très bien où son fils voulait en venir mais il attendit patiemment que le gamin lui demande. Il était important qu'il prenne de l'assurance et ce n'était certainement pas en se fourrant, toute la journée, le nez dans les bouquins que cela se produirait.

\- Bah... Tu sais, tu m'avais dit qu'on pourrait peut-être aller acheter mes fournitures scolaires ce week-end.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, en effet.

\- Et, tu veux toujours ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Drago laissa planer le doute quelques secondes, puis, devant l'air peiné du gamin, accepta.

\- GÉNIAL ! Tu es le meilleur papa du monde ! brailla Scorpius, survolté.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Je monte tout de suite me préparer ! Tu as entendu, Micky ? Je vais aller acheter mes fournitures ! s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de l'elfe de maison, affairée à nettoyer le réfrigérateur dans un coin de la cuisine.

\- Oui, petit maître Scorpius, Micky a entendu. Micky est très contente pour le petit maître Scorpius. Elle espère qu'il trouvera tout ce dont il a besoin sur le Chemin de Traverse, couina l'elfe avec un sourire.

Elle donnait l'impression d'être vraiment ravie pour le gamin ce qui dépassa Drago. Il semblait qu'un réel lien s'était créé entre eux.

Il finit son repas en silence puis monta se préparer rapidement. Mieux valait faire vite ou Scorpius allait le rendre fou tellement il débordait d'enthousiasme. Surtout qu'avant de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, il devait faire une halte au ministère afin de rendre un dossier.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione venait de refermer la porte du bureau de Mrs Marsh. Perkins lui avait demandé de lui transmettre son rapport afin qu'elle fasse le nécessaire pour condamner la bande de sorciers qui avait vendu des objets dangereux à des moldus. La Gryffondor était de très bonne humeur ce jour-là. Elle avait tout d'abord été réticente à se rendre dans le Service Administratif du Magenmagot, craignant de croiser Malefoy, mais il ne semblait pas travailler ce samedi ce qui était parfait. Après tout, elle aurait dû se douter que ce n'était pas son genre de faire des heures supplémentaires.

Toutefois, son répit ne fut que de courte durée puisqu'en rebroussant chemin, elle tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées.

.

\- Tu fais des heures supplémentaires, Granger ? rallia-t-il.

\- Oui, ça te dérange peut-être ? s'exaspéra la Gryffondor.

\- Non je m'en contrefous complètement.

\- Parfait, donc tu vas me laisser tranquille et poursuivre ton chemin bien gentiment dans ce cas.

Bien évidemment, il en fut autrement.

\- Quelle mauvaise humeur Granger !

\- Je t'emmerde Malefoy !

\- ...

\- ...

\- Passons, j'aimerais te réinviter à boire un verre avec moi ce soir, lança le Serpentard sur le ton de la conversation.

Merlin c'était un cauchemar ! Il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule. En plus, il devait parfaitement savoir qu'elle allait refuser alors pourquoi posait-il la question ?

« Peut-être qu'il pense justement que tu es trop sage pour dire oui », lui souffla une petite voix.

Malefoy l'invitait-il simplement pour la mettre mal à l'aise ? Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Toutefois, Hermione n'avait aucunement l'intention de se laisser faire par cette fouine imbue d'elle-même. Elle allait le prendre à son propre jeu et on verrait bien lequel se retrouverait comme un idiot après.

\- Ok, dix-neuf heures, on se rejoint sur l'aire de transplanage et je te laisse choisir l'endroit. J'ai autre chose à penser.

Ce fut sur ces belles paroles qu'elle lui lança un regard condescendant avant de tourner les talons.

}{

Malefoy en resta coi. Cette foutue Gryffondor venait de le souffler. Elle avait accepté et maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il allait vraiment devoir l'inviter à boire un verre pour garder la face devant elle.

« Comme si ça te dérangeait » murmura une voix sournoise dans son esprit.

C'était vrai qu'il se délecterait très certainement du moment. Granger serait sûrement dans ses petits souliers, se maudissant d'avoir accepté, et il pourrait l'emmerder comme lui seul savait le faire.

 _OoOoOoO_

Il était midi et Hermione venait de terminer sa journée puisqu'elle avait décidé de faire des heures supplémentaires, le samedi matin, afin de gagner un peu plus d'argent. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le réfectoire où elle se retrouva seule. Ginny et Harry prenaient tous leurs week-ends afin de préparer la chambre de l'enfant qui allait arriver, Mr Weasley ne travaillait pas et Perkins était parti faire une perquisition.

Elle ne tenta même pas de songer à ce qui allait se passer ce soir-là. Elle avait été idiote d'avoir voulu prouver à Malefoy qu'elle pouvait lui tenir tête et elle le paierait sûrement. Il n'allait certainement pas se gêner pour lui faire moult remarques désobligeantes et lui asséner des insultes en tout genre.

En attendant, Hermione avait son après-midi de libre et était bien décidée à en profiter pour se renseigner sur les logements proposés à la location.

.

Elle passa près de trois heures dans l'agence immobilière sorcière qui se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse et finit par ressortir bredouille. Aucun appartement n'était à louer dans son budget et ses critères. Le seul bien que lui avait proposé la sorcière qui s'occupait de l'agence avait été un minuscule appartement dans l'allée des Embrumes où il n'y avait même pas de salle de bain.

Hermione soupira de lassitude et transplana.

Il lui restait encore trois heures avant de se rendre à son rendez-vous – ce terme la fit frissonner de dégoût – avec Malefoy mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle essaya de se plonger dans un livre mais n'y parvint pas. Elle était vraiment angoissée pour sa soirée, ne sachant pas à quel point Malefoy se comporterait mal. Elle aurait très bien pu lui envoyer un hibou pour lui dire que, finalement, elle ne viendrait pas, mais elle n'avait pas envie de perdre la face et qu'il la charrie avec ça pendant les prochaines années.

Alors qu'elle tournait en rond dans la chambre, ne sachant que faire, ses yeux se posèrent soudainement sur le petit manuel de sortilèges qu'elle avait acheté.

« Parfait » pensa-t-elle. Rien de mieux que pratiquer quelques sorts pour se changer les idées.

Elle fit apparaître un mannequin comme il y en avait dans la Salle sur Demande lors des réunions de l'A.D puis ouvrit le livre.

Elle passa l'heure suivante à jeter toute sorte de sortilèges plus ou moins complexes sur le mannequin ainsi qu'autour d'elle, lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'enchantements de défense ou bien d'attaque.

.

Éreintée et le corps en nage, la jeune femme se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain. Il lui restait encore deux heures devant elle et Hermione prit donc son temps. Cela lui permit, par la même occasion, de prendre soin d'elle, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire au cours de la semaine entre son travail et les réunions du Conseil d'Administration. Elle fila sous la douche, s'épila, passa sur sa peau un onguent qui embauma toute la pièce et se lava les cheveux. Elle jeta un sort sur ses derniers afin qu'ils se sèchent tout seuls et qu'ils ne ressemblent pas à une perruque qu'elle aurait pu emprunter sur un déguisement d'épouvantail.

Toutefois, elle ne les releva pas. Elle n'allait pas, non plus, se coiffer pour Malefoy !

Elle se brossa les dents, se maquilla légèrement puis retourna dans sa chambre pour trouver de quoi s'habiller.

Assise sur le lit, elle hésitait. Fallait-il jouer la petite fille sage ou plutôt montrer à Malefoy qu'elle était dorénavant une adulte et qu'il ne pouvait plus la mener comme bon lui semblait par le bout de la baguette.

Indécise, elle finit par opter pour un mélange des deux : une robe noire simple à bretelle mais assez près du corps et un gilet – noir également – qu'elle laissa ouvert mais qui lui permettait de cacher ses épaules et un peu sa poitrine.

Le même dilemme se posa devant son placard à chaussure. Saisissant une paire d'escarpins pas trop hauts – qui lui permettraient de sortir rapidement si jamais Malefoy l'emmenait dans un endroit mal famé – elle se dit que, de toute façon, cette soirée ne méritait pas qu'elle fasse tant d'efforts.

Après tout, ils allaient s'agacer mutuellement si vite qu'ils n'auraient, certainement, même pas le temps de commander.

.

Elle consulta son réveille moldu : 18H45.

Il était temps de partir. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son estomac alors qu'elle se tenait sur le palier.

« Tu ne vas pas te laisser impressionner par une fouine débile » se sermonna-t-elle. « En plus, peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas » susurra une petite voix.

Cette pensée la fit se sentir mieux et elle descendit les marches.

Bien sûr, elle allait devoir expliquer aux Weasley la raison pour laquelle elle ne serait pas là à l'heure du repas. Mais Molly Weasley la devança.

\- Hermione, ma chérie, tu es vraiment très belle !

\- Merci Molly, je... sors avec une amie. Cho Chang, une ancienne camarade de Poudlard, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

\- Je suis ravie que tu sortes voir du monde ma chérie. Je te laisserai ton repas dans la cuisine.

\- Merci Molly, répéta Hermione.

Elle sortit prestement de l'étouffante cuisine et transplana.

.

Elle arriva sur l'aire de transplanage du ministère avec cinq minutes d'avance. La soirée était relativement fraîche ce jour-là et elle se félicita d'avoir apporté un gilet. Elle patienta quelques minutes, debout dans l'étroite allée où les sorciers du monde entiers transitaient.

Malefoy arriva à dix-neuf heures pile.

Cela agaça prodigieusement Hermione. Décidément, la soirée allait être longue.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers la Gryffondor d'un pas déterminé. Il se stoppa à quelques mètres et posa les yeux sur elle. Hermione s'empourpra immédiatement. Il était là et la détaillait ouvertement d'un œil, qu'elle qualifierait d'appréciateur.

Non mais il n'avait vraiment pas de manières, ce mec ! Il la prenait pour quoi ? Une pièce de viande ?!

\- C'est bon, Malefoy, je suis assez présentable à ton goût ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

\- Franchement, ouais.

Hermione arqua un sourcil mais ne pipa mot. Il était vraiment bipolaire.

Elle s'était attendu à toute sorte de critiques mais, non, apparemment Mr Malefoy venait de lui faire un pseudo compliment.

\- Tu es vraiment lunatique quand même, fit elle remarquer, incapable de se retenir.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Ouais.

\- OK !

Ça partait mal. Malefoy avait déjà l'air prêt à lui hurler dessus.

Reprenant son calme aussi bien qu'elle le put, Hermione finit par demander :

\- Bon, on va où ?

\- Tu verras, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Il lui tendit son bras pour pouvoir transplaner mais Hermione hésita. Et s'il s'agissait d'un piège. Malefoy sembla remarquer son appréhension car il éclata de rire.

\- Non mais franchement, Granger, tu crois que je me serais donner ce mal, fit-il en se désignant lui-même de la main, si c'était pour te piéger ?

La Gryffondor ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Son regard se posa toutefois sur Malefoy et elle le _regarda_ vraiment.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il était particulièrement séduisant. Il portait – bien évidemment – un costume noir mais celui-ci lui seyait tellement bien qu'il avait dû être fait sur mesure. Il mettait en valeur ses longues jambes fines et son buste musculeux. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés-décoiffés et donnaient à l'ensemble une touche de mystère.

Merlin ! Malefoy savait se mettre à son avantage.

Et, en effet, il ne semblait pas vraiment apprêté pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre que d'aller à un rendez-vous.

Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé que Malefoy prendrait tout ça au sérieux, mais apparemment si. Elle allait donc devoir continuer à jouer la comédie pendant encore un certain temps.

}{

Drago attendait patiemment que Granger daigne lui prendre le bras pour transplaner. Il avait clairement vu qu'il lui avait fait de l'effet. Elle ne s'était pas cachée pour le mater et il s'en sentait flatté. D'ailleurs, lui non plus ne s'était pas gêné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit si... bien vêtue. En fait, il ne s'était même pas attendu à ce qu'elle vienne. Néanmoins, puisqu'ils étaient là tous les deux et bien habillés, pourquoi ne pas essayer de passer une bonne soirée.

Après tout, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à la convaincre de le pardonner et Scorpius tenait vraiment à ce qu'il y parvienne. En plus, il pourrait avancer dans sa mission « coucher avec Granger ». Ce qui était carrément devenu une obsession, quand, la veille avant de s'endormir il l'avait encore imaginée à ses cotées en tenue d'Eve.

.

\- Tu te décides, Granger ?! On ne va pas dormir là, la sermonna-t-il une nouvelle fois d'une voix moqueuse.

Elle ne répondit rien mais s'avança vers lui. Il lui présenta, de nouveau, son bras. Elle le saisit et ils transplanèrent.

Ils étaient maintenant devant un bar du Chemin de Traverse que Drago appréciait tout particulièrement. Il n'était pas très fréquenté ce qui était parfait pour leur « rendez-vous ». Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à être vu avec une née-moldue en public, d'autant plus s'il s'agissait de Granger.

Il fit un signe de tête au patron qui s'empressa de s'approcher d'eux.

\- Mr Malefoy ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! le salua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Barney, salua Malefoy.

\- Même place que d'habitude, Monsieur ?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait. Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Le barman prit les devants et marcha vers un escalier. Ils montèrent jusqu'au premier étage et traversèrent une grande salle vide. Barney les mena jusqu'à une petite table ronde près d'une large ouverture qui donnait directement sur l'extérieur.

On pouvait y voir les derniers acheteurs se presser sur le Chemin de Traverse tandis que d'autres flânaient simplement en admirant les vitrines.

\- Je reviens prendre votre commande dans cinq minutes ?

Drago hocha la tête et le barman repartit. Non sans avoir, auparavant, reluquer Granger, ce qui ne plut que très moyennement au Serpentard qui sentit un pic d'agacement s'insinuer en lui.

Granger, elle, le regardait étrangement, comme si elle essayait de déterminer si c'était bien lui qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Agacé d'être analysé, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

}{

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ils allaient avoir un « vrai » rendez-vous, comme deux personnes normalement constituées. En plus, Malefoy l'avait conduite dans un endroit vraiment sympa. Il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde mais l'ambiance était tout de même accueillante. Tout le mobilier et la décoration était un savant mélange entre moderne et ancien ce qui donnait à l'endroit une note distinguée et originale. Après tout, pour que Malefoy y mette les pieds, il fallait bien que cela ait un certain standing !

Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il l'avait invitée dans un endroit aussi beau. Le plus surprenant était qu'il semblait être un habitué des lieux. Hermione se demandait bien avec qui il venait prendre des verres dans cet endroit qui semblait si intimiste.

Elle s'approcha du mur complètement ouvert sur l'extérieur et passa la tête par-dessus la balustrade de fer forgé. Le vent frais du soir vint jouer dans ses cheveux et elle frissonna. Resserrant son gilet sur ses épaules, elle se retourna vers le patron de l'établissement qui parlait à Malefoy.

Celui-ci les quitta peu après.

Elle posa donc son regard sur le blond. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas de se trouver dans un si bel établissement avec lui. Elle ne concevait pas comment le Serpentard qu'elle connaissait aurait pu apprécier un endroit pareil. Elle s'était toujours figurée qu'il ne sortait que dans des lieux très classieux où richesse et luxe étaient les maîtres mots. Était-il possible qu'il ait changé à ce point ?

.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait déjà depuis quelques longues secondes sans bouger ni parler quand celui-ci détourna le regard et l'invita à s'asseoir.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention, elle était là pour le mettre mal à l'aise et pas le contraire. Si elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux et qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle s'interrogeait à son sujet ce serait lui qui en profiterait pour la mettre dans l'embarra.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda-t-elle pour briser la glace.

\- Ça m'arrive.

Il s'était assis à son tour mais de façon si raide qu'il semblait prêt à bondir de sa chaise à chaque instant.

\- Et tu viens avec qui ?

Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait posé cette question ? Elle voulait simplement faire la conversation mais il allait forcément y voir des sous-entendus étranges et il se renfermerait comme une huître.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Et voilà ! » songea la jeune femme en soupirant.

Elle préféra reporter son attention sur les personnes qui se baladaient sous ses yeux. Il valait mieux attendre que Malefoy parle.

.

\- Je viens souvent avec Blaise et Parkinson, ce sont les seuls que je vois régulièrement depuis Poudlard.

\- Ah ...

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir pour lui d'avoir gardé contact avec eux ou mettre en évidence l'amoindrissement certain de son entourage par rapport à Poudlard où il s'était toujours pavané, une horde de Serpentard à ses pieds.

Elle préféra ne rien répondre.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler jusqu'à ce que Barney vienne chercher leur commande.

\- Un Whisky Pur Feu pour moi, indiqua Malefoy avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione.

\- Euh... la même chose, s'il-vous-plaît.

Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait boire. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas du tout fan de l'alcool mais elle ne se voyait pas commander un jus de citrouille devant Malefoy. N'y connaissant rien du tout en boisson elle avait préféré commander la même chose que lui. Après tout, s'il en buvait, pourquoi pas elle. Il sembla toutefois remarquer son trouble puisqu'il lui demanda :

\- Toi, tu bois du Pur Feu, Granger ?

Son ton moqueur ne plut pas du tout à la jeune femme.

\- Tu me prends pour qui, Malefoy ? Tu crois que je suis toujours la petite collégienne que tu martyrisais à Poudlard ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Après tout, tu penses toujours que je suis le petit con prétentieux qui te martyrisait.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer. Malefoy venait de se traiter lui-même de « petit con prétentieux » et en plus ça le faisait sourire.

\- Tu as peut-être changé après tout.

\- Merci de le reconnaître, Granger !

\- Mais je pense toujours que tu as quelque chose à voir avec tu-sais-quoi, cingla-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle n'avait pas pu formuler plus clairement sa pensée, ne voulant pas se remémorer sa famille et se mettre à pleurer à l'instant précis où elle devait garder la tête haute.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Hermione était surprise. Il semblait réellement las.

\- J'avais bien dit à Scorp' que ce serait difficile, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon fils espérait que tu me pardonnes pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois.

\- Et quel est le rapport avec le fait que je te pense coupable ?

\- Je ne pourrais jamais t'empêcher de croire que j'ai fait quelque chose, mais je peux quand même essayer de me faire pardonner pour l'autre jour. J'ai promis, tu comprends ? Sauf que si tu penses toujours que je suis complice du meurtre de toute ta famille, cela risque d'être plus compliqué.

Hermione tiqua mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

\- Tu as promis ?

\- Ouais...

Il eut un petit rire sans joie.

.

Barney revint avec leurs boissons. Il déposa le tout et repartit sans un bruit. Malefoy leva son verre.

\- À ta santé Granger.

Et il but une longue gorgée.

Hermione se sentit donc obligée de l'imiter. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée du liquide ambré.

Il lui brûla tellement la gorge qu'elle se mit à tousser bruyamment.

\- C'est pas vrai, Granger, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais bu de Pur Feu à trente ans ? s'esclaffa le Serpentard.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui envoya un regard glacial et reprit difficilement son souffle.

\- Bon, Granger tu me pardonnes ?

Merlin qu'il était agaçant. Il n'en avait donc jamais marre de demander tout le temps la même chose ?

\- Tu sais que t'es vraiment _super chiant_ _Malefoy_.

\- Merci du compliment, _Granger_ , mais si tu pouvais répondre « oui » ça m'arrangerait et je n'aurais pas à me faire sermonner par mon fils.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que je t'ai pardonné. Et puis je te vois difficilement recevoir un quelconque sermon de la part de qui que ce soit.

\- Détrompe-toi. Scorpius était d'ailleurs furieux quand je lui ai rapporté toutes les _méchancetés_ que je t'ai dite.

« Scorpius, franchement ce nom est affreux » pensa la Gryffondor, « pauvre gamin ».

\- Au moins ça prouve qu'il a eu une éducation... Ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas, Malefoy. Je suppose donc qu'il n'a rien prit de toi.

Il sembla se perdre quelques secondes dans ses pensées. Hermione craint qu'il ne se soit braqué et qu'il lui hurle dessus ou pire, se remette à lui faire toute sorte de confidences, mais non.

\- Non, il ne me ressemble pas, ni à Astoria d'ailleurs. Merlin merci !

Hermione ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait répondre à ça. Elle se contenta donc de retremper ses lèvres dans le breuvage qui était devant d'elle. S'ils allaient avoir une conversation normale entre personnes civilisées, il valait mieux qu'elle s'enivre. Peut-être que cela paraîtrait plus naturel après.

\- Tu sais qu'il reste tout le temps plongé dans les bouquins ?

\- Qu... Quoi ?

Il avait parlé alors qu'elle avalait une autre gorgée et la surprise la fit tousser de plus belle.

\- Franchement, Granger, tu es ridicule.

\- Ta gueule.

Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel avant de se resservir une gorgée d'alcool. Il paraissait avoir l'habitude de boire.

\- Il doit être impatient d'aller acheter ses fournitures pour Poudlard alors, reprit-elle plus doucement.

Parler du fils de Malefoy lui rappelait qu'elle-même ne pourrait jamais emmener sa fille faire ses emplettes de début d'année. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux elle chassa rapidement cette pensée.

\- Nous y sommes allés cet après-midi, dit Malefoy en fermant les paupières comme s'il se remémorait un moment particulièrement pénible.

\- Déjà ?

Hermione s'étonna que le Serpentard prenne son rôle de père autant à cœur. Elle avait plutôt pensé qu'il enverrait un elfe de maison acheter tout seul les affaires de l'enfant.

\- Pas eu vraiment le choix, articula-t-il entre deux gorgées.

\- Il devait être ravi que tu l'accompagnes.

\- Sûrement. Enfin, quand on est rentré il est directement monté dans sa chambre et s'est jeté sur les bouquins. Non mais franchement... Comme si cela ne pouvait pas attendre ?!

Hermione qui se reconnaissait parfaitement dans le comportement du gamin lâcha un petit rire.

\- Quoi ?! cingla Malefoy.

\- Rien, rien.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête que ferait Malefoy si jamais son « précieux Scorpius » finissait à Serdaigle ou pire... Poufsouffle.

Elle se remit à pouffer comme une idiote.

\- Ok, Granger, je crois que tu vas arrêter l'alcool maintenant, fit Malefoy en la dévisageant longuement.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Serpentard se saisit de son verre et le ramena vers son propre coin de table. Hermione le regarda avec défi mais ne tenta pas de récupérer la boisson.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour lundi, tu sais où on doit se retrouver pour aller à Poudlard ?

\- C'est possible.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Il fallait venir à la réunion, Granger...

\- Connard !

\- Ce que tu peux être susceptible Granger.

\- Oh et c'est toi qui dis ça ?! Tu as carrément inventé le mot ; Malefoy !

Le blond soupira, visiblement contrarié.

\- Tu vois ? continua Hermione pour prouver ses dires.

\- Dix-neuf heures sur l'aire de transplanage.

\- _Merci_ Malefoy, tu vois que tu peux être aimable. Parfois.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui en doutais, _Granger_ , cracha le Serpentard.

}{

La Gryffondor avait vraiment le chic pour l'énerver. Même quand il prenait sur lui pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses penchants colériques, elle revenait à la charge.

Maudite Granger !

En plus, elle était à moitié éméchée alors qu'elle n'avait bu que quelques gorgées. Sur ça, elle n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours une gamine.

Toutefois, rien dans son allure ne faisait allusion à de quelconques enfantillages. Elle était assise bien droite sur sa chaise et le fixait de ses grands yeux noisette. Sa robe lui allait à la perfection et le noir la mettait terriblement en valeur. Encore une fois, Drago ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer sans et cela réveilla brusquement une certaine partie de son anatomie qu'il aurait préféré conserver endormie.

Il perdit son regard sur l'extérieur et essaya d'effacer l'image de Granger nue dans son lit et les chatouillements de son bas-ventre.

Cependant, son attention se reporta rapidement sur l'objet de ses convoitises quand il la vit frissonner violemment. Il était vrai qu'il ne faisait pas chaud ce soir-là et qu'elle n'avait qu'un léger gilet sur les épaules.

Ne sachant comment, il se retrouva debout à retirer sa propre veste qu'il approcha de Granger. Cette dernière semblait tétanisée et le regardait sans comprendre. Il déposa doucement le vêtement en faisant bien attention de ne pas la toucher. Si leur peau entrait en contact et que la brûlure si caractéristique se faisait ressentir, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

Il retourna s'asseoir et tenta d'échapper à son regard. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Comme lui non plus, il espérait qu'elle ne lui poserait pas la question.

Il se rendit subitement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et il se sentit mal. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui et vite.

\- Je pense que je vais rentrer, lâcha-t-il sans autre préambule.

Elle semblait un peu surprise mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Ok.

Ils se levèrent et elle passa devant lui pour redescendre. Dans l'étroit escalier, Drago fut désarçonné une nouvelle fois. Merlin qu'il avait envie de toucher ses cheveux qui diffusaient une odeur d'été mélangée à son parfum aux notes sucrées.

Heureusement, ils se retrouvèrent vite en bas et il put repasser devant elle. Il paya leurs consommations et sortit dans la rue.

\- Bon bah, à lundi Granger.

\- Attends, Malefoy, l'interpella-t-elle en commençant à enlever sa veste afin de la lui rendre.

\- Tu peux la garder. De toute façon, tu as mis tes microbes de Née-Moldue dessus.

Elle ne répondit rien mais le regarda étrangement. Il l'avait appelée « Née-Moldue » et non « Sang de Bourbe ». Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il disait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne voulait pas récupérer sa veste où elle avait déposé _son_ odeur. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il rapporte son odeur chez lui ou cela allait mal finir.

Le reste de la phrase ne sembla, toutefois, pas la choquer outre mesure. Elle était habituée à ce qu'il l'insulte.

Il attendit qu'elle transplane, ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard, mais seulement après avoir lancé un « bonne nuit Malefoy » d'une toute petite voix.

Elle était déjà partie et Drago n'eut donc pas à lui répondre. C'était tant mieux puisqu'il aurait été bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Tout simplement parce qu'il était Drago Malefoy et qu'il ne souhaitait pas « bonne nuit ».

.

Il rentra donc chez lui et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas faim. Ou plutôt si, mais de Granger.

Cette pensée le mit très mal à l'aise et il se coucha, en ayant bu, au préalable, une nouvelle fiole de potion de sommeil.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre... et pour le léger rapprochement entre Hermione et Drago au cours de leur « soirée de trêve ». Bon, c'est surtout lui qui se rapproche… Mais Hermione ne l'a pas repoussé ce qui peut tout de même être considéré comme un exploit venant d'elle ! ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions :) ! (J'attends toujours de faire la connaissance de tous les lecteurs fantômes qui suivent cette fic' depuis le début mais n'ont jamais reviewé…)**

Et comme je suis TROOOOP gentille et que vous êtes tous TROOOOP gentils (même ceux qui ne reviewent pas) je veux bien vous faire un petit spoil : nos Dramione retournent à Poudlard au prochain chapitre ;).

Voilà ! Kisses à vous !

 **Chalusse**

 **PS : N'étant pas certaine d'être en mesure de poster le nouveau chapitre dimanche soir, je vous préviens qu'il ne sera peut-être publié que lundi… Je suis désolée. Mais, promis, je vais tout faire pour vous le proposer dimanche :).**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

 **Tout d'abord, je remercie mes quatre revieweuses d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire.** Eh oui, seulement quatre petite âmes charitables… sur près de 180 lecteurs… **Autant vous dire que je suis plutôt déçue et j'espère que d'autres âmes se montrerons charitables à la fin de ce chapitre pour me laisser une review ! ^^**

Bref, comme toujours, je remercie mon petit fizwizbiz adoré, **HesseS** pour ses corrections !

Voilà, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ce petit retour à Poudlard vous plaira et vous donnera envie de m'écrire une petite review ! :) Bonne lecture !

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Retour à Poudlard**

Le reste du week-end passa assez lentement. En rentrant au Terrier le samedi soir, Hermione s'était rapidement débarrassée de la veste de Malefoy. Elle ne supportait pas d'avoir son odeur sur elle et était retournée se doucher. Malheureusement, les effluves que dégageait le parfum du jeune homme semblaient lui coller à la peau. Elle sentait donc, à présent, un mélange entre la fraîcheur d'une nuit d'été mêlée à des notes plus corsées, ce qui rendait l'odeur de Malefoy entêtante mais nullement désagréable.

Non, elle ne pouvait _pas_ trouver son odeur agréable ! C'était de Malefoy dont on parlait et absolument tout chez lui était détestable.

.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme s'était empressée de laver le vêtement trois fois de suite. Elle soupira de découragement en se rendant compte que l'odeur persistait. Vivement le lundi suivant qu'elle puisse le lui rendre. Avoir l'odeur de Malefoy dans sa chambre avait quelque chose d'assez dérangeant.

Alors qu'elle reposait la veste sur un dossier de chaise, elle songea à la soirée de la veille. Finalement cela ne s'était pas si mal passé... Bon, Malefoy restait Malefoy, mais il avait su se tenir et lui avait même prêté sa veste, chose qui surprit grandement la jeune femme. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu accomplir un acte désintéressé de toute sa vie. Être père devait sûrement lui faire du bien... Elle repensa aussi à ce que le Serpentard lui avait dit sur son fils.

Hermione était assez curieuse à propos de cet enfant qui semblait être l'exact opposé de son père. Elle aurait bien aimé le rencontrer et voir s'il était réellement tel que Malefoy le décrivait. Au moins, si son fils appréciait autant les livres que ce qu'il lui avait laissé entendre, ils pourraient rapidement trouver un sujet de conversation.

Toutefois, ce qui ressortait le plus de cette « soirée de trêve », comme elle l'avait appelée, était le fait qu'elle pensait de moins en moins que Malefoy puisse être coupable de quoique ce soit. Il semblait _réellement_ maussade à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet et il n'avait pas non plus caché sa déception lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de mentir à son fils concernant les excuses qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter.

Il lui semblait qu'il avait réellement changé. Cependant, encore une fois, l'idée même de ne plus le tenir pour responsable de cette tragédie la contrariait et elle préféra ne pas y songer davantage.

.

Rien d'autre ne vint troubler la tranquillité de sa journée si ce ne fut une lettre de Percy qui lui rappelait les modalités du dîner du lendemain.

Malefoy n'avait pas menti, il avait toutefois omis un détail important : la tenue de soirée était plus ou moins obligatoire.

Elle qui pensait porter des vêtements décontractés, c'était raté. Malefoy avait-il fait exprès de ne rien lui dire pour qu'elle se ridiculise ? Elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

Elle du donc fouiller dans son armoire pour trouver quelque chose de potable.

 _OoOoOoO_

Le lendemain, à dix-huit heures, Hermione avait quitté son travail et était rentrée au Terrier pour se changer. Elle pensait arriver en retard mais fut finalement sur l'aire de transplanage avec cinq minutes d'avance.

Plusieurs membres du Conseil étaient déjà là et elle leur serra la main. Elle savait que Ginny ne viendrait pas. Sa condition physique n'étant pas au beau fixe, son gynécomage l'avait contrainte à rester chez elle pour préserver sa santé et celle de son enfant à venir.

Toutefois, la Gryffondor pourrait rester avec Cho puisque n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se mêler aux autres membres qui la dévisageait sans cesse.

D'ailleurs, ce jour-là, ils avaient semblé se surpasser puisque, quand elle arriva, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

Bon, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas peu fière de sa tenue. À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Elle n'avait retrouvé qu'une seule robe de soirée et elle datait déjà de quelques années. Hermione l'avait conservée, tout d'abord, parce qu'elle était noire et en plus parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais portée et donc qu'aucun souvenir impliquant Ron n'y était rattaché.

Il s'agissait d'une robe longue faite d'un tissu fluide qui était resserrée vers le haut puis partait en évasée en dessous de la poitrine. Elle mettait donc cette dernière – bien que petite – en valeur. La robe possédait également de larges bretelles et un décolleté carré. Hermione avait agrémenté sa tenue de hauts escarpins et d'un sac à main. Concernant les chaussures elle n'avait pas eu le choix puisque la robe était vraiment très longue. La magie aurait pu l'aider à la raccourcir mais elle n'avait pas envie de la dénaturer. Enfin, la sorcière avait pensé à apporter un gilet qu'elle avait glissé dans sa pochette.

Pour une fois, elle avait également fait un effort de coiffure et de maquillage puisqu'elle arborait un chignon et s'était maquillée un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

C'est vrai que lorsqu'on la comparait avec la Hermione de Poudlard, elle n'avait plus rien à voir. Néanmoins, la Gryffondor avait finalement accepté le changement puisqu'elle se sentait relativement mieux dans sa peau.

.

Elle patienta donc légèrement à l'écart des autres. Heureusement, Cho ne tarda pas à apparaître dans une magnifique robe rouge qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux d'ébène. Elles se complimentèrent mutuellement puis attendirent les derniers arrivants.

Bien évidemment, Malefoy fut le dernier et se présenter à dix-neuf heures piles faisant se retourner et commérer presque toutes les femmes présentes.

Hermione le regarda et ne put réprimer un soupir de désespoir. Malefoy avait fait du Malefoy. Souhaitant se mettre le plus en avant possible il avait sûrement dû trouver la tenue la plus luxueuse qu'il avait dans son placard et l'avait enfilée.

C'était simple, il ressemblait à une sorte de Dieu descendu sur terre. Son costume lui faisait comme une seconde peau. Pour l'occasion, il avait délaissé sa chemise noire au profit d'une blanche qui laissait apercevoir son torse musculeux. Il semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi bien coiffé et même ses cernes avaient disparus.

Cho à côté d'elle lâcha un petit « Wow ! » admiratif. Hermione, elle, ne put s'empêcher de trouver tout ce petit monde excessivement pathétique.

Malefoy lui lança une œillade amusée à laquelle la Gryffondor répondit par un haussement de sourcils qui trahissait son agacement.

.

\- Bien, nous allons transplaner à l'extérieur du domaine, puisqu'il est impossible de le faire dans l'enceinte du collège. Je demande à ceux qui n'ont jamais été à Poudlard de se mettre avec un partenaire.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Ils avaient eu le droit de venir accompagné de leur époux ou épouse mais peu avaient répondus à l'invitation. En fait, il n'y avait que deux couples. Certainement car ils provenaient d'autres écoles et que Poudlard devait représenter une certaine curiosité pour eux.

Les personnes qui avaient fait leur scolarité à Poudlard n'avaient surement aucune envie de retourner dans leur ancien collège et de se retrouver face à leurs anciens professeurs, sauf s'ils y étaient obligés.

Hermione, elle, trouvait ça particulièrement excitant et avait hâte de remettre les pieds dans le château.

.

Ils transplanèrent donc tous au même moment et réapparurent devant les immenses grilles en fer forgé.

\- Le dîner se déroulera dans la Grande Salle. Il y aura la possibilité, pour ceux qui le désir, de visiter le château par la suite. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous devez ressortir de l'enceinte pour transplaner.

Hermione ne savait pas encore si elle voulait se balader d'elle-même dans Poudlard. Cela lui rappellerait forcément des souvenirs liés à Ron et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle réagirait.

Elle aurait toutefois le temps d'y songer plus tard. Pour le moment, elle allait rencontrer le corps enseignant, revoir le professeur McGonagall et elle s'en faisait une joie.

.

Ce fut Rusard qui vint leur ouvrir les grilles. Il semblait plus vieux et aigri que jamais et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

\- Je reviens, Hermione, je vais voir Léa, lui dit Cho en s'élançant vers l'une des jeunes femmes qui avait accompagné son mari.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette dernière venait de Beauxbâtons.

\- Alors Granger, tu te retrouves toute seule ? lui susurra une voix traînante près de son oreille.

\- Jamais tu ne me laisses tranquille, Malefoy ?! s'irrita-t-elle en veillant à ce que Cho soit assez loin pour ne pas les surprendre.

\- Non, _j'adore_ te faire chier, avoua le Serpentard avec un sourire sadique.

Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire et continua de suivre la petite procession. Apparemment, à leur âge, ils n'avaient plus le droit aux calèches et devaient donc faire le chemin à pied. Hermione se maudissait déjà d'avoir mis des chaussures si inconfortables. Elle aurait bien aimé leur jeter un sort mais Malefoy l'observait et il allait _encore_ lui faire une réflexion.

Une brise légère passait entre les aiguilles des grands sapins qui entouraient l'étroit sentier de pierres.

Soudain, une odeur familière vint chatouiller les narines de la jeune femme. Une odeur très agréable, forte mais douce à la fois. Hermione ferma les yeux durant un millième de seconde puis se retourna pour voir d'où provenait la senteur.

Elle se figea en remarquant que ce n'était nul autre que le parfum de Malefoy qui venait de la mettre dans cet état. « Il doit vraiment avoir vidé la bouteille » pensa-t-elle.

Malefoy remarqua qu'elle s'était retournée vers lui et arqua un sourcil.

Il fallait trouver une excuse et vite. Elle ouvrit précipitamment son petit sac à main qu'elle avait magiquement agrandi et plongea la main dedans.

\- Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant sa veste et ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai lavée, précisa-t-elle rapidement.

Malefoy se mit à rire. Hermione n'en revenait pas, il ne se moquait pas mais semblait juste rire à une bonne blague.

\- Garde-la, Granger, affirma-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Garde ma veste.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- On ne sait jamais, si tu en as besoin.

\- J'ai apporté un gilet.

\- Hum, s'il est aussi efficace que celui que tu portais samedi, je doute qu'il te tienne chaud, répliqua le Serpentard sur un ton moqueur.

A l'évocation de la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, Hermione se renfrogna et n'ajouta rien. Elle remit la veste dans son sac et marcha plus rapidement.

}{

Drago était hilare. Granger était parfois si ridicule. Elle avait même nettoyé sa veste avant de vouloir la lui rendre. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre ! Il n'était plus aussi enfermé dans les principes relatifs au sang, qu'avant. Il avait même touché sa peau plusieurs fois. En plus, il aimait assez l'idée qu'elle ait quelque chose qui lui appartenait chez elle.

Malheureusement pour lui, Drago n'avait pas réussi, en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures, à oublier son fantasme et les attrayantes formes de la Gryffondor. Il avait donc attendu cette soirée avec impatience. Il n'avait pas été déçu en voyant Granger. Elle était tout simplement – le mot lui écorcha la bouche – _magnifique_ dans sa robe. Il était même un peu jaloux qu'elle ne l'ait pas porté pour leur rendez-vous.

En plus, elle avait relevé ses cheveux, ce qui lui permettait d'apercevoir sa nuque.

Sentant qu'il perdait une nouvelle fois pied, Drago se força à penser à quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant et marcha plus vite. Il avait maintenant été distancé par la petite troupe et il ne tenait pas à arriver en retard.

Et puis, il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de penser à la Gryffondor de cette façon ! Il était un Malefoy, par Merlin ! Il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait alors pourquoi ne concentrait-il pas ses pensées sur une autre ?

Pourtant, il savait que, ce soir-là, c'était peine perdue. La jeune femme serait là et vu la tenue qu'elle portait, il lui serait peut-être même impossible de se focaliser un tant soit peu sur son repas.

.

Au détour d'un virage il put enfin apercevoir l'immense château de pierre. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise ici. Il s'y était passé tant de chose négative que ça le minait. Après tout, il avait décidé de repartir sur de nouvelles bases et cela passait par le fait de se créer de nouveaux souvenirs plus agréables. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait y associer Granger...

Non ! Par Merlin, il fallait que ses pensées arrêtent de tourner en rond autour d'elle.

.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue de la porte d'entrée et furent accueillis par la vieille McGo. Elle avait affreusement vieilli depuis que Drago l'avait vu pour la dernière fois mais semblait, en même temps, plus sage. Une peu comme une incarnation féminine de Dumbledore, la barbe en moins.

Elle le salua avec une certaine courtoisie mais Drago ne put s'empêcher de noter une once de sécheresse dans sa voix.

Bizarrement, il en était un peu attristé.

Encore une personne qui semblait ne pas croire en son innocence.

Il tourna la tête vers Granger et retrouva vite sa bonne humeur. Elle n'avait pas changé sur ce point, elle était toujours aussi lèche-bottes. Elle serrait la main de McGo comme si sa vie en dépendait et n'arrêtait pas de lui dire à qu'elle point elle était heureuse de la revoir. Devant de telles effusions, la vieille directrice se reculait instinctivement en gardant un visage sévère. Drago pouffa intérieurement. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Tandis que la Professeure les invitait à entrer, Drago s'approcha de la jeune femme :

\- Alors, tu crois que la vieille McGo te donnera un Optimal pour ta poignée de main ? rallia-t-il.

La seule chose qu'il entendit fut un « pauvre con ! » avant qu'elle ne parte en direction de la Grande Salle. Il eut de nouveau du mal à ne pas lâcher un fou rire. C'était risible de constater à quel point elle s'agaçait pour tout et n'importe quoi.

.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il ne fut question que de courbettes et de discussions distinguées. Bien évidemment, Drago se sentait tout à son aise puisque charmer les foules avec ses belles paroles était l'un de ses dons. Bien que cela ne marche, apparemment, pas sur tout le monde…

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Granger qui était en grande conversation avec Hagrid. Drago ne savait pas comment ce gros balourd avait pu conserver son poste de professeur. Une autre chose qui ne changerait jamais.

Il avait même été profondément agacé quand la Gryffondor lui avait sauté dans les bras comme si elle n'était encore qu'une gamine de dix ans. Il avait même été encore plus piqué au vif lorsque le garde-chasse avait refermé les bras sur elle pour l'étreindre affectueusement.

.

A vingt-et-une heures, il se mirent finalement à table. La Grande Salle avait été somptueusement décorée et semblait encore plus imposante maintenant qu'une seule table ronde trônait en son centre.

Drago fut placé entre Londubat, qui était à présent professeur de botanique, et l'un des membres du Conseil qu'il ne connaissait pas et il dut se rendre à l'évidence, la soirée allait être longue !

Il se renfrogna en espérant que la nourriture apparaîtrait vite et que les elfes se seraient surpassés.

Toutefois, il dut attendre que la vieille McGo leur face un discours à la Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais pu la supporter, celle-là.

\- Bienvenue, chers membres du Conseil d'Administration et chers professeurs. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui afin de marquer le commencement d'une nouvelle année de collaboration ayant pour but le bon fonctionnement et la prospérité de notre école.

Vous avez tous pu faire connaissance les uns avec les autres et il ne me reste plus qu'à annoncer mon directeur adjoint. Cette année, j'ai choisi : Mr Londubat.

Une seconde de silence s'abattit sur la tablée bientôt suivie d'une salve d'applaudissements. Londubat se leva afin que tout le monde mette un visage sur son nom et il remercia chaleureusement la directrice.

\- Vraiment, ça devient n'importe quoi dans cette école, lâcha Drago suffisamment bas pour que seul son voisin l'entende.

Celui-ci, qui ne lui avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis le début de la soirée, se retourna vers lui et lui lança d'une voix dédaigneuse :

\- Ferme donc ta grande bouche, Malefoy, parce que nous savons très bien tous les deux que s'il y en a un de nous qui ne devrait pas être là, c'est bien toi.

Voilà que même Londubat s'y mettait. Ça allait être la pire soirée de sa vie, il le sentait. Drago s'apprêtait à lui répondre d'aller se faire voir lorsque quelqu'un beugla près de lui :

\- FÉLICITATIONS NEVIIIILLE !

Il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers sa droite qu'une délicieuse odeur vint le percuter de plein fouet.

Granger s'était penchée sur Londubat et le serrait contre elle pour le féliciter. Mais elle n'allait pas arrêter de prendre tout le monde dans ses bras cette idiote ?!

Drago s'imagina soudainement à la place du garçon et se gifla mentalement. Fantasmer sur Granger c'était une chose, mais envier Londubat en était une autre et qui était tout bonnement inconcevable.

Il se maudit pour avoir eu cette pensée et se mit à respirer par la bouche. L'odeur de la jeune femme, qui se tenait à présent à ses côtés et face à Londubat, était enivrante et il fallait qu'il demeure le plus à l'écart possible.

Seulement voilà, la Gryffondor ne semblait pas vouloir retourner à sa place et continuait à papoter avec son ami. Il entendit partiellement leur conversation :

\- Ron aurait été très fier de toi Neville. Et puis j'imagine que Luna va être aux anges !

\- Merci Hermione, je sais ce que ça représente pour toi de prononcer son prénom. Et, oui je pense qu'elle sera ravie...

Drago décrocha rapidement. Entendre parler du roux était trop pour lui et il préféra se concentrer sur sa petite cuillère.

Finalement, Granger retourna s'asseoir et ils purent - enfin - débuter le repas. Drago remarqua alors que la sorcière avait été placée juste en face de lui et cela mit sa retenue à rude épreuve. Maintenant qu'elle était assise, il avait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté et il sentit rapidement que la température de son corps venait d'augmenter.

Il constata assez rapidement, toutefois, que la nourriture était excellente et il put donc se concentrer là-dessus.

.

Le repas se termina deux heures plus tard. Les convives se séparèrent alors en petits groupes, ceux voulant visiter le château partant de leur côté et ceux qui souhaitaient rentrer, reprenant la direction de la sortie.

Drago n'avait pas participé à la conversation mais avait tout de même entendu Granger proposer à Cho un petit tour dans Poudlard. L'asiatique avait rapidement décliné, arguant qu'elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain matin.

Drago espérait donc que la jeune femme ne laisserait pas tomber ses plans et irait se balader seule. Ainsi, il pourrait évidemment tenter de progresser dans son fameux plan « coucher avec Granger ».

}{

Hermione s'était décidée à explorer un peu le château. Néanmoins, elle se refusa de monter au septième étage et de se rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Trop de souvenirs resurgiraient et elle ne se sentait pas encore capable d'y faire face.

Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, elle finit par descendre au sous-sol. Elle irait rendre visite aux elfes de maisons et les remercierait pour ce bon repas.

Alors qu'elle descendait les marches de pierre, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna mais ne vit personne. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit résonna de nouveau.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es vraiment pas discret, dit-elle à tue-tête.

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? demanda une voix glaciale en arrière-plan.

\- Malefoy, la discrétion, tu connais ? railla la jeune femme en s'arrêtant.

Le Serpentard la rejoignit rapidement, une expression blasée peinte sur le visage.

\- C'est à cause de ces stupides chaussures ! rétorqua-t-il en les désignant d'une main.

\- Bah voyons... Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire le beau mâle, aussi...

Hermione regretta aussitôt ce qu'elle venait de dire. Non mais qu'elle idiote ! C'était, à coup sûr, à mettre sur le compte des deux verres de vin qu'elle s'était accordé à table. Décidément, plus jamais elle ne boirait une seule goutte d'alcool.

\- Alors comme ça, tu me trouves beau, Granger ? l'interrogea Malefoy, une lueur de malice dans ses yeux d'acier.

\- Non, je faisais seulement référence au fait que tu aies… fait tourner les têtes de toutes les femmes quand tu es arrivé tout à l'heure. Toute sauf la mienne, bien sûr ! ajouta-t-elle, précipitamment.

\- Bah voyons..., rigola le Serpentard en reprenant ses propres termes.

Hermione, piquée au vif s'élança en avant.

\- C'est bon Granger, je déconne, tu vas où de toute façon ?

\- Rendre visite aux elfes.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

\- Pour les remercier. Et personne ne t'oblige à m'accompagner, Malefoy. Ne te retiens surtout pas de partir.

Étrangement, il continua de marcher à ses côtés.

Hermione ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle depuis quelques jours alors qu'une semaine encore auparavant, ils se hurlaient mutuellement dessus et elle le frappait.

« Les mecs... »

}{

La visite aux elfes fut proche de l'enfer pour Drago. Granger tenait absolument à tous les remercier un par un en leur serrant la main et cela sembla durer des heures.

Décidé à toutefois attendre la jeune femme, le Serpentard s'était assis sur une chaise et patientait.

Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce, les elfes tinrent à leur offrir plein de gâteaux et de boissons et ils ressortirent les bras chargés.

Granger rangea le tout dans son petit sac qu'elle avait probablement agrandi par la magie, puisqu'il l'avait auparavant vu y déposer sa veste, mais lui resta comme un idiot.

\- Dis Granger ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas un truc pour me débarrasser les bras dans ton sac de fille ?

\- Je ne sais pas, feignit la Gryffondor en reprenant le chemin de la sortie.

\- Granger !

\- Quoi ? minauda-t-elle.

Elle semblait se délecter du moment et Drago avait envie de lui arracher ses jolis yeux.

\- Reviens ici et donne-moi quelque chose.

\- Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique Malefoy.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! cracha-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr ? Quand on voit ton comportement, on se le demande.

Et elle reprit sa marche. Elle était à présent prête à tourner à l'angle du couloir.

\- _S'il-te-plaît_ , Granger..., siffla Drago entre ses dents.

Elle se retourna et le regarda en feignant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Il fallut à Drago toute la retenue dont il était capable pour ne pas jeter les gâteaux par terre et lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Granger, pourrais-tu me donner quelque chose pour que je range tout ce que ces affreux elfes m'ont donné ?

Il vit que la Gryffondor retenait un rire et regarda ailleurs. Il avait des envies de meurtres.

\- C'est bon Malefoy, calme-toi, j'arrive.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une grande boîte affreusement laide.

\- Tu n'as pas autre chose ? se plaignit-il.

\- Je peux la reprendre si tu n'en veux pas, rétorqua la jeune femme en faisant mine de remettre la boîte dans son sac.

\- C'est bon, donne-moi ça.

.

Elle riait maintenant ouvertement et Drago eut de nouveau envie de l'étriper. Elle repartait quand il lui lança :

\- Tu vas dans la salle commune des Bouffondors ?

Il s'attendait à la voir en colère mais, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, elle affichait plutôt un regard triste.

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Trop de souvenirs ? présuma le blond.

Elle ne dit rien mais il vit qu'il avait visé juste.

\- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé la visiter.

\- Tu peux toujours t'y rendre seul, McGonagall m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas encore de mot de passe.

\- Non, je vais plutôt aller visiter celle des Serpentard. Tu viens ?

Elle sembla hésiter. Il se douta de ce qu'il devait se passer dans sa petite tête de coincée : « Est-ce que c'est un piège ? Va-t-il s'en prendre à moi et me faire du mal ? » et ce genre de conneries.

Il s'empressa donc d'ajouter :

\- Allez viens, en plus tu seras la première Gryffondor à mettre les pieds chez nous.

}{

Techniquement ce n'était pas vrai mais Malefoy ne savait rien de la petite visite de Harry et Ron en deuxième année. Hermione en revanche, n'avait pas pu y mettre les pieds et avait bien envie de voir la salle par elle-même.

}{

Drago s'était attendu à un refus mais son argument sembla faire mouche et Granger le suivit docilement.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs du château, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées.

\- C'est vraiment loin, commenta la Gryffondor.

\- Ouais. C'était un peu chiant pour aller en cours d'ailleurs. Mais le pire c'était le froid en hiver.

\- Parce que la salle commune est située sous le lac, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Je suppose que tu l'as lu dans un de tes bouquins.

Granger ne répondit pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un pan de mur tout simple.

\- Voilà on est arrivé.

\- Tu te moques de moi, Malefoy ?

\- Non, tu vas voir.

Il n'avait pas de mot de passe à donner alors il tenta juste d'appuyer sur le mur. Celui-ci disparu instantanément, leur permettant d'entrer dans la large pièce.

Drago entendit la Gryffondor faire des commentaires mais ne les écouta pas. Le fait de se retrouver dans cette salle lui rappelait soudainement beaucoup de souvenirs. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, il les sentait se rappeler à lui tels des êtres se réveillant après une longue hibernation.

Il se souvenait des prises de tête avec Pansy, des rires sots de Crabbe et Goyle, des blagues graveleuses de Blaise, du temps qu'il y avait passé à faire ses devoirs, ou encore, à jouer aux échecs.

Drago s'était approché d'un des fauteuils et en caressait machinalement le cuir.

\- Malefoy ? l'interpella Granger qu'il avait totalement oublié.

\- ...

\- Malefoy, ça va ?

\- Hum.

\- Trop de souvenirs ?

\- Hum.

Il vit qu'elle souriait. Un petit sourire qui illuminait son visage. Non, non il ne devait pas recommencer avec ça !

\- Viens, l'intima-t-il.

Il suivit un petit couloir et changea plusieurs fois de direction. Il ouvrit une porte de bois sculptée et pénétra dans le dortoir. Il en fit le tour et s'arrêta devant un lit. Comme précédemment, il laissa sa main vagabonder sur les draps aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard.

\- C'était mon lit, expliqua-t-il à la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière lui.

Il vit qu'elle l'écoutait mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Est-ce que ta salle commune ressemblait à ça ?

\- Non. Non, pas du tout. Chez nous c'est plus petit, il y a plus de bois et c'est surtout beaucoup plus accueillant et chaleureux !

.

\- Sortons d'ici.

Ils repassèrent dans la pièce commune, sortirent dans le couloir et le mur se referma magiquement derrière eux.

Drago ne s'était pas senti très à l'aise dans cette pièce. A l'époque où il y vivait, il était une autre personne. Aujourd'hui, il avait changé et, aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, il avait eu peur que ce lieu chargé de souvenirs puisse l'influencer d'une quelconque manière, le poussant à redevenir celui qu'il avait été.

Granger semblait suivre le cours de ses pensées.

\- Tu sais, Malefoy, il m'en coûte de te l'avouer, mais tu n'as presque plus rien à voir avec celui que tu étais.

\- Presque ?

\- Eh bien oui. Avant tu étais un petit con prétentieux. Maintenant, tu es juste con et prétentieux.

Il afficha une expression scandalisée et elle explosa de rire.

Merlin ce que ça faisait du bien de l'entendre rire. Ce son résonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles et se répercutait en écho sur les murs de pierre.

Elle ne sembla pas du tout se soucier qu'il puisse être vexé et il en joua. Ne lui répondant rien, il se mit à marcher beaucoup plus vite en regardant le sol.

\- Malefoy ?

\- ...

\- Malefoy ?

\- ...

Il l'entendit marcher plus vite derrière lui et il ralentit l'allure. Alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, elle lui saisit le bras, le faisant se retourner. Il planta son regard dans ses yeux chocolat et la vit frissonner.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Tu as _vraiment_ changé.

Il ne répondit pas mais cala son allure sur la sienne. Elle n'avançait pas très vite et semblait avoir mal aux pieds.

\- Pourquoi tu marches comme un canard boiteux, Granger ?

\- Ce sont ces stupides chaussures qui me font mal aux pieds.

\- Bordel, t'es une sorcière ou pas ?! se moqua-t-il.

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas utiliser la magie pour tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Parfait, alors aie mal aux pieds, mais sache que moi je ne vais pas m'arrêter tous les deux mètres pour t'attendre.

Comme pour prouver ses dires il se remit à marcher à une vitesse normale, laissant la jeune femme piétiner derrière lui.

Il allait tourner à l'angle d'un couloir lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver derrière lui à petits pas précipités. Se retournant, il l'avisa. Drago n'en revenait pas. Elle avait tout simplement enlevé ses chaussures. Sa robe traînait maintenant par terre et la rendait encore plus séduisante. D'autant plus qu'elle était désormais beaucoup plus petite que lui et qu'il n'avait envie que d'une chose, la prendre dans ses bras.

« Putain, contrôle-toi, Malefoy ! » s'admonesta-t-il.

.

Ils remontèrent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Puis Drago eut une idée soudaine.

\- Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton méfiant.

Comme d'habitude, elle était toujours sur la défensive.

\- Si tu ne viens pas, tu ne le sauras pas.

Et il la planta là.

Comme il l'avait prévu, elle ne mit que quelque seconde avant d'arriver.

}{

Pourquoi l'avait-elle encore suivi, Hermione n'en savait rien. Après tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter Poudlard et Malefoy venait de lui donner une bonne excuse pour rester encore un peu.

Il la mena au dehors et bifurqua rapidement. Ils durent allumer leurs baguettes, la luminosité provenant du château venant à leur manquer. Hermione ne comprit pas où il voulait l'emmener jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive le terrain de Quidditch. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il souhait lui montrer là-bas.

Ils marchèrent en silence encore quelques minutes puis Malefoy s'arrêta et fit apparaître un balai devant lui.

Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout pour elle. Hermione détestait voler et avait si peu pratiqué ces dernières années qu'elle doutait même de pouvoir réussir à décoller.

Malefoy sembla remarquer sa gêne.

\- Viens, fit-il en désignant l'arrière du balai sur lequel il avait lui-même pris place.

\- T'es malade, je ne monte pas avec toi ! s'écria la jeune femme.

\- À ta guise.

Et il s'envola vers l'une des tribunes.

Hermione se sentait idiote, là, toute seule dans l'herbe à regarder en l'air. Elle fit donc apparaître à son tour un balai qui appartenait à l'école et l'enfourcha. Elle essaya vainement de le faire décoller mais, comme elle s'y était attendue, c'était peine perdue.

Elle commençait à s'énerver lorsqu'elle entendit un rire goguenard au-dessus d'elle.

\- Bah alors Granger, on ne sait pas voler ?

\- Ta gueule Malefoy.

Il atterrit en souplesse à côté d'elle, affichant un regard supérieur.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas de mon aide ?

\- Pas si c'est pour monter avec toi sur ce balai ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Oh allez, Granger, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber et t'écraser au sol.

\- Je suis en robe de soirée !

\- Change-toi.

\- Et comment je fais ?

\- Parfois, je crois que tu oublies véritablement que tu es une sorcière, rigola franchement le blond.

Elle ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard glacial.

\- Ok, tourne-toi.

Elle attendit qu'il s'exécute et fit apparaître un pantalon et un tee-shirt venant de sa penderie. Elle se déshabilla et se rhabilla magiquement, n'ayant absolument pas envie que Malefoy se retourne sur un coup de tête et la trouve en sous-vêtements. Elle renvoya sa robe chez elle et annonça :

\- C'est bon.

Il se retourna et la regarda.

\- La robe était mieux mais bon…

La Gryffondor poussa un soupir exaspéré et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Bon tu me le montres, cet endroit ? Je ne vais pas dormir là !

Il sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir derrière lui sur le balai. Cette soudaine proximité avec Malefoy la mit très mal à l'aise. Son odeur envahit une nouvelle fois ses narines et elle ne put rien faire pour s'en dégager. Le pire était qu'elle devait _s'agripper_ à lui afin de ne pas tomber. Hermione sentit Malefoy se tendre lorsqu'elle l'enserra. Il allait sûrement jeter tous ses vêtements à la poubelle, ou bien les brûler en rentrant chez lui parce qu'elle les avait touchés. Elle fit bien attention de ne pas entrer en contact avec la peau du blond et serra sa prise le moins possible. Alors qu'ils décollaient, elle eut soudainement le vertige et s'agrippa machinalement à lui. Elle sentait à présent les muscles de son ventre se contracter.

Merlin, faites qu'ils arrivent vite !

Le trajet ne dura que quelques secondes mais ce fut suffisamment éprouvant pour tous les deux.

Lorsque Malefoy se posa au sommet d'une des tribunes du stade, Hermione se dégagea rapidement de lui. S'il le remarqua il ne fit aucun commentaire et ralluma sa baguette avant de se retourner vers elle.

.

\- C'est ici que je venais lorsque je n'avais envie de voir personne et que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, expliqua le blond.

Hermione faillit lui faire remarquer que l'imaginer réfléchir était risible mais elle se retint. Après tout, il n'avait pas été virulent avec elle, elle n'ouvrirait donc pas les hostilités.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est calme et qu'en fin de soirée, il y a un magnifique coucher de soleil.

Hermione arqua un sourcil. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Malefoy puisse être sensible à un coucher de soleil.

\- C'est paisible, même la nuit, commenta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'un des bancs en bois réservés aux spectateurs.

\- Oui. Je venais surtout pendant ma sixième année, pour me changer les idées quand je commençais à perdre les pédales.

La jeune femme comprenait qu'il faisait référence à la période où il avait dû tout mettre en œuvre pour tuer Dumbledore.

Elle se sentait assez embarrassée devant les confidences du blond et, ne sachant quoi lui répondre, elle préféra garder le silence.

.

Soudainement il se retourna vers elle.

\- Ça te dérange si je vole un peu ? Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas pratiqué.

\- Pas du tout, vas-y.

Il ôta sa veste qui devait le gêner dans ses mouvements et sauta sur son balai.

Hermione créa magiquement un feu qu'elle enferma dans un bocal et qu'elle posa près d'elle afin de faire un peu de lumière. Elle se mit ensuite à réfléchir. Malefoy n'était définitivement plus la personne qu'elle avait connue. Bien qu'il ait toujours un caractère de chien, il pouvait aussi faire preuve d'amabilité, de gentillesse et de... tendresse ?

Après tout, lorsqu'il avait déposé sa veste sur ses épaules, quelques jours auparavant, il l'avait fait avec beaucoup de douceur. C'était comme s'il y avait deux Malefoy dans un seul corps. Le gamin puéril et colérique qui cherchait toujours à embêter les autres ainsi qu'à les faire souffrir et un autre, moins violent, plus mature et calme voire presque gentil.

Hermione leva la tête. Elle ne le distinguait pas dans la pénombre mais l'entendait parfois jeter de petits cris de bonheur. Apparemment, le nouveau Drago Malefoy retrouvait sa joie de vivre uniquement en montant sur un balai.

Une brise légère souffla et l'effluve si caractéristique du parfum du blond lui chatouilla une fois de plus le nez. Elle tourna la tête vers la source de l'odeur. Il avait abandonné sa veste à quelques places d'elle.

Hermione eut une envie soudaine de la prendre pour la mettre sur ses épaules. Après tout, elle commençait à avoir un peu froid. C'était absurde, elle avait apporté un gilet exprès, ce n'était pas pour prendre la veste de Malefoy. D'autant plus que si elle n'avait pas assez chaud elle, avait toujours celle qu'il lui avait laissé.

« Mais celle-ci n'a plus l'odeur de Malefoy, alors que celle-là, si », lui susurra une petite voix alors qu'elle tournait une nouvelle fois la tête en direction de celle qu'il avait abandonné.

Depuis quand voulait-elle avoir l'odeur de Malefoy sur elle ?! Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû conserver l'autre veste dans sa chambre où elle avait eu le temps de s'habituer au parfum qui s'en dégageait.

Hermione jeta encore une œillade vers le bout de tissu qui sentait si bon et eut envie de se gifler tellement elle était faible.

}{

Drago, qui avait volé pendant une dizaine de minutes, se dirigeait à présent vers la petite lumière que dégageait un feu magique qu'avait créé Granger.

Il fut extrêmement surpris de la trouver là, assise et enroulée dans sa veste. Elle semblait même en respirer l'odeur.

Subitement, comme si elle s'était sentie observée, elle remonta son regard vers lui et le fixa de ses prunelles chocolat.

Il se posa en douceur et comme elle ne faisait aucun commentaire sur la veste, il n'en fit pas non plus. Le simple fait de savoir que son odeur ne la rebutait pas, lui plaisait assez.

Ils redescendirent sur la terre ferme et cette fois-ci, ce fut Drago qui se dégagea rapidement. Granger était beaucoup trop proche pour que ses idées restent claires et qu'il demeure maître de lui-même.

Son parfum aux notes sucrées était comme une drogue qui lui faisait complètement perdre ses moyens.

.

Ils ne prononcèrent aucunes paroles jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent de l'autre côté du portail en fer forgé.

Granger se dégagea rapidement de sa veste et lui tendit en détournant le regard. Cette fois-ci, il ne put pas se défiler et dut la remettre sur ses épaules. Il crut qu'il allait défaillir. L'odeur de Granger était partout autour de lui !

Essayant de respirer doucement par la bouche, il se tourna vers elle. Elle regardait par terre ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire.

Soudainement, il s'approcha d'elle, comme s'il avait été soumis à l'Imperium et passa un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les prunelles de la jeune femme et quelque chose de douloureux se réveilla en lui. Merlin qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser et de la ramener chez lui. Il ne contrôlait ni ses pensées, ni ses gestes.

Ce fut au prix d'un effort ultime, et parce qu'il savait que s'il tentait de l'embrasser il gâcherait toute ses chances, qu'il laissa retomber sa main et lui murmurera seulement :

\- Tu étais très belle ce soir Granger.

Il transplana, non sans avoir, auparavant, constaté que les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient allumés d'une lueur de plaisir.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite visite de Poudlard et surtout le gros rapprochement de la fin !

Je me suis assez amusée à écrire ce chapitre et notamment la partie où Neville rembarre Drago. Pauvre petit Draginouchet… Pour le réconforter, vous pouvez lui laisser un gentil petit mot dans vos reviews ;).

Je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi sans faute pour savoir comment sa relation avec Hermione va évoluer après cette soirée et leur retour à Londres !

Kisses à vous et on n'oublie pas la review ! :)

 **Chalusse**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

 **Je remercie tout d'abord mes super revieweuses** **ainsi que les lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en favoris/alertes. Vous êtes géniaux, merci beaucoup !**

 **Je déplore toutefois qu'il n'y ait pas davantage de personnes qui me laissent leur avis d'autant plus en considération du fait que les « statistiques lecteurs » ne baissent pas, bien au contraire… :/ D'ailleurs, je vous remercie tous d'être toujours plus nombreux à venir lire cette fic' ! Ça me fait super plaisir !**

Comme toujours, je remercie également mon petit fizwizbiz adoré, **HesseS** pour ses corrections !

 **Donc… aujourd'hui : le chapitre 9. Un chapitre où vous allez découvrir comment va évoluer la relation entre Hermione et Drago après leur soirée à Poudlard et, surtout, après leur rapprochement...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de m'écrire un petit mot à la fin :).**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et à tout à l'heure pour le blabla final ^^.**

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière**

Près de dix jours s'étaient écoulés et Hermione n'avait pas adressé une seule parole à Malefoy. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs du Ministère ou bien aux réunions du Conseil, ils s'ignoraient et personne ne décrochait un mot.

Or, après la soirée qu'ils avaient passé à Poudlard, la jeune femme s'était attendue à ce que le blond soit sans cesse sur son dos. Cependant, ce week-end semblait n'être une parenthèse au cours de laquelle leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés, mais rien de plus.

Pourtant, elle avait été presque certaine que Malefoy avait eu envie de l'embrasser, ce fameux soir. Il s'était montré très doux et une lueur de désir avait brillé dans ses pupilles avant qu'il ne transplane. Seulement, devant son manque flagrant d'attention depuis ce jour, Hermione avait fini par croire qu'elle avait mal interprété les signaux du blond et n'en était pas insatisfaite.

Il l'horripilait toujours autant et elle n'avait absolument pas envie de se rapprocher de lui. Bien qu'elle du reconnaître que sa nouvelle personnalité était mille fois plus agréable que l'ancienne. Sans compter l'odeur du jeune homme qui la déstabilisait à chaque fois.

En rentrant chez elle, elle s'était rapidement débarrassée de ses vêtements, imprégnés de son parfum, et les avait lavés dès le lendemain en se demandant franchement ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour qu'elle ait eu envie d'enfiler sa veste. Elle se demandait surtout ce qui lui avait pris, _lui_ , de soudainement devenir si tendre avec elle et de lui faire des compliments.

Toutefois, ses questions avaient été bien vite chassées de son esprit lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que, pour Malefoy, elle était devenue aussi intéressante qu'une plante en pot. Les premiers jours, elle s'en était sentie franchement soulagée. Elle n'avait pas compris leur soudain rapprochement et le fait qu'ils s'éloignent aussi rapidement prouvait que cela ne signifiait rien.

Cependant, elle se rendait compte que Malefoy était plus ou moins le seul contact humain qu'elle avait, hormis Mr et Mrs Weasley, Ginny et Harry, et cela lui manquait.

Oui, elle osait avouer que discuter avec Malefoy lui manquait… en quelque sorte. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas réellement appeler cela des discussions, puisqu'ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à s'irriter mutuellement, mais cela permettait tout de même à la jeune femme d'échanger avec un autre être humain et de se changer un peu les idées. Après tout, la semaine qu'elle avait passé à se rapprocher de lui avait été une période où elle avait été beaucoup moins triste et renfermée sur elle-même.

Néanmoins, elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer au Serpentard et ne voulait pas faire le premier pas vers lui.

}{

Drago, quant à lui, ne savait pas vraiment où il en était. Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, après la soirée à Poudlard, il avait été un peu perturbé par ce qu'il avait failli faire – autrement dit embrasser Granger – mais était tout de même satisfait. Il avait réussi à passer un peu de temps avec elle et ne s'était (presque) pas énervé. Ce qui était, pour lui, un exploit étant donné que la Gryffondor semblait être née pour cela. Il ressentait toujours une violente attirance pour elle et se félicitait d'avoir franchi une étape de plus dans la réalisation de son « plan ».

Le Serpentard avait même été très étonné de constater qu'elle ne le repoussait pas autant qu'il l'avait d'abord envisagé. Après tout, elle avait d'elle-même porté son vêtement et ne l'avait pas éconduit lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle pour lui relever le menton. Il ne savait pas si elle l'avait également ressenti, mais lorsque leur peau était entrée en contact, la sensation de chaleur était réapparue.

Le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas repoussé prouvait donc qu'elle ne le détestait pas autant qu'elle pouvait le prétendre.

.

Drago décida donc de tester la jeune femme. Il n'allait plus lui adresser la parole ni même la regarder et il verrait bien jusqu'à quand elle tiendrait.

C'était donc fort de cette résolution qu'il avait passé plus d'une semaine dans une totale indifférence. Néanmoins, le blond se détestait un peu plus chaque jour pour avoir eu cette stupide idée. Il détestait encore plus Granger pour ne pas lui prêter la moindre attention. Le pire fut qu'elle ne semblait même pas être déçue ou quoique ce soit. Non, elle passait devant lui comme s'il avait été une tapisserie tout à fait banale et ne tournait même pas la tête dans sa direction.

Bon, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit triste, mais quand même... Après tout, il lui avait fait visiter son ancien dortoir et l'avait emmenée dans un endroit qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Est-ce que cela ne comptait pas un minimum pour elle ?!

Une pensée détestable s'insinua alors dans l'esprit du Serpentard. Peut-être l'avait-elle tout simplement mené à la baguette et le haïssait finalement toujours.

Cette idée fit son chemin et Drago se renfrogna encore plus, décidant même de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne plus la croiser dans les couloirs du Ministère.

Le pire dans tout ça, était qu'il _rêvait_ d'elle. Elle n'était plus uniquement un fantasme qui se manifestait lorsqu'il avait trop bu. Non, il fallait que son corps parfait vienne également hanter ses songes. Lorsque Drago se réveillait le matin, après avoir passé une moitié de sa nuit à se représenter Granger dans son lit et l'autre moitié à rêver que Voldemort torturait sa famille, il était irrémédiablement de très mauvaise humeur.

.

Cela faisait à présent dix jours qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à la Gryffondor et, aussi douloureuse que cette pensée fut à formuler, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, son contact lui manquait.

Cependant, il se voyait mal débarquer et échanger avec elle comme si de rien était. Il avait un semblant de fierté tout de même !

En plus, il avait envie de l'énerver autant qu'elle même l'avait fait en l'évitant. L'opportunité lui fut offerte le jour même. C'était le dix-huit juillet et cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'on avait demandé à Drago de se charger d'un dossier, au combien ennuyeux, concernant un regroupement de sorciers qui vendaient des objets ensorcelés à des moldus. Il devait récupérer les pièces à convictions et s'occuper des témoignages, ainsi que des dépositions des accusés, avant de présenter tout ceci au Magenmagot pour qu'il puisse ouvrir le procès. En relisant une énième fois le rapport du Service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu, qui avait servi de base pour l'accusation, Drago remarqua une chose qui lui avait auparavant échappé. Il avait été rédigé par « Miss Hermione Granger ».

Une ampoule sembla illuminer son esprit. Il se saisit de l'un des minuscules parchemins qui servaient à envoyer des notes de service et écrivit une seule et unique phrase tandis qu'un sourire malicieux prenait place sur ses lèvres. Il allait lui faire payer son manque d'attention.

}{

Hermione feuilletait le nouveau dossier que Perkins lui avait confié, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir elle aussi aller sur le terrain, lorsqu'une note de service se posa sur un coin de son bureau. Elle la décacheta et lut :

 _« Granger, je dois te parler, rejoins-moi dans mon bureau._

 _D. Malefoy »_

La jeune femme releva la tête, un peu étonnée et surtout très agacée. Malefoy s'était enfin décidé à lui reparler et il lui envoyait une note de service pour la prévenir. Quel goujat ! En plus, c'était à elle de se déplacer. Non mais elle croyait rêver ! Finalement, elle avait eu raison, il était, de toute évidence, toujours un « con prétentieux ».

Elle n'allait certainement pas se faire rabaisser par ce serpent de malheur sous prétexte que Monsieur avait décrété que ce jour-là était celui où elle avait le droit à son attention, alors qu'il ne la lui avait pas accordée depuis une dizaine de jours.

C'est donc d'une démarche colérique qu'elle se rendit à son bureau lorsque son heure de pause fut arrivée.

Elle toqua à la porte avec brutalité et entra sans même qu'il lui en ait donné la permission.

Elle balaya la pièce des yeux et sa colère sembla redoubler. Malefoy écrivait quelque chose, assis à son bureau et ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention.

Prenant sur elle pour ne pas franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparait et lui mettre une gifle dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie elle lui aboya seulement :

\- Je suis là Malefoy, alors parle !

Il prit tout son temps pour reposer sa plume, replier le parchemin sur lequel il venait d'écrire et s'asseoir plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Enfin, il daigna relever la tête et Hermione croisa ses iris gris où une lueur d'amusement était clairement visible.

Alors en plus, il se foutait d'elle !

}{

Granger semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs et cela ravissait Drago. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses traits étaient si sévères qu'ils en auraient fait pâlir la vieille McGonagall. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres minces.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça, Granger ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que Potter était un dégénéré ?

\- Ta gueule, Malefoy, et je ne vois pas ce que Harry vient faire là-dedans !

\- Rien, mais je ne l'ai pas insulté depuis longtemps alors... Il ne faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, tu comprends ?

Elle ne répondit rien et ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais Drago sentait qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui lancer un sortilège particulièrement cuisant ou même le frapper, encore une fois. Granger était devenue si violente ces derniers temps.

Cela dit, il ne fit rien pour la calmer. Après tout, elle l'avait cherché. Elle n'avait qu'à pas l'ignorer comme s'il n'avait été qu'une crasse sur sa chaussure.

\- Bon, puisque je vois que tu n'es clairement pas sensible à mes blagues je vais te dire pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir.

\- Viens en au fait !

Drago patienta encore quelques instants, prenant le temps de repositionner une plume sur son bureau. Il savait parfaitement qu'à la minute où il le lui dirait, elle deviendrait incontrôlable. Tout simplement parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'il la convoque pour autre chose que pour s'excuser de l'avoir ignorée. Ce qu'il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de faire.

\- Il me faut le rapport sur l'affaire de la bande organisée qui sévit à l'encontre des moldus.

Granger resta interdite quelques secondes, cette information devant monter doucement vers son cerveau.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je m'occupe de cette affaire et ton rapport a été perdu, il m'en faut un nouveau.

\- Perdu ?!

\- Oui, perdu.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, on ne peut pas perdre un rapport comme ça.

\- ...

\- Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès !

\- Non...

Il venait tout juste d'inventer ce mensonge absurde et il savait que si la rumeur mentionnant que Drago Malefoy perdait des pièces de dossier s'ébruitait, d'autres soucis se profileraient à l'horizon. D'autant plus que le rapport en question se trouvait en ce moment même dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Vu la tête que la Gryffondor tirait à ce moment-là, il lui aurait mentit vingt fois supplémentaires si nécessaire.

\- Retrouve-le ! J'y ait passé trois jours, je ne vais pas recommencer.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas mon problème, déclara-t-il calmement.

\- Connard !

}{

Hermione était furieuse. Cette fouine de Malefoy avait perdu son travail et, en plus, il ne semblait absolument pas enclin à s'excuser. Une envie de meurtre la saisit soudainement. Si elle pouvait refermer ses mains autour de son cou d'imbécile, elle se sentirait beaucoup mieux. Au lieu de cela, elle lui asséna une insulte et lui lança son regard le plus noir. Le Serpentard, lui, ne semblait absolument pas déstabilisé et elle avait encore plus envie de l'étouffer.

\- Et tu me fais venir pour _ça_ ?!

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela, mais plus rien ne la retenait.

\- Eh bien oui, Granger, tu pensais que je t'avais demandé de venir pour te dire quoi ? demanda le blond d'une voix candide.

\- Pour rien !

\- Roh ! Allez, Granger, dis-moi, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie...

Il jouait clairement avec elle et elle le détestait pour cela.

\- Oh je ne sais pas moi, peut-être pour t'excuser ?!

\- M'excuser, Granger ? M'excuser de quoi ?

\- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi !

\- Non pas vraiment.

\- Si !

\- Non.

\- SI !

\- Non.

Elle ne se tenait plus qu'à un mètre de son bureau, debout comme une furie tandis que lui demeurait toujours aussi impassible.

\- Tu m'évites ! cracha-t-elle.

\- Oui.

La réponse de Malefoy la surprit tellement que sa bouche s'entrebâilla. Elle la referma toutefois vivement et lui lança un regard courroucé :

\- Parce qu'en plus, tu ne nies pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je nierais, Granger. Je t'évite, c'est un fait.

\- Mais-mais pourquoi ?

Elle était tellement furieuse contre lui que sa voix en tremblait.

\- Et toi, Granger, pourquoi _tu_ m'évites ?

\- Je ne t'évite pas.

Malefoy s'esclaffa d'un rire sans joie.

\- Moi, au moins, j'ai l'honnêteté de le reconnaître.

\- Ta gueule !

\- Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu m'évites, Granger.

Merlin, comment avait-il fait pour retourner la situation et lui faire des reproches à _elle_ ?

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de revenir vers toi !

}{

La scène que lui faisait Granger allait au-delà de ses espérances et Drago s'en délectait. Elle ressemblait à une véritable lionne en cet instant et il sentit son désir refaire surface.

\- Ah bon et pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-il.

\- Et bien parce que ce n'est pas _moi_ qui viens toujours vers toi !

\- Et ?

\- Et rien du tout, c'est toi qui m'a évitée en premier.

\- Tu te rends compte à quel point tu t'exprimes comme une gamine, Granger ?

\- Va te faire...

\- Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris l'idée, la coupa Drago, irrité.

Hormis l'insulter, elle ne disait pas grand-chose de particulièrement constructif.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me parler plus tôt, si je te manquais tant que ça, Granger, l'attaqua-t-il.

\- Qu...Quoi ?! Tu ne me manques absolument pas, Malefoy !

\- Alors pourquoi me fais-tu une scène parce que je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis dix jours ?

Il sentait qu'il la poussait dans ses retranchements et que cela ne finirait pas sur une note positive mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Granger se foutait clairement de lui. Elle osait lui faire des reproches parce qu'il ne revenait pas vers elle mais lorsqu'il la mettait en face de ses propres agissements, elle faisait l'autruche. En plus, elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'il lui avait, en quelque sorte, manqué.

A cette pensée, une douce chaleur s'empara de son corps mais son agacement contre la jeune femme était tel qu'il songea que cela était une réaction parfaitement normale.

\- C'est toi qui fais tout pour te rapprocher de moi, Malefoy ! N'inverse pas les rôles, beugla la jeune femme.

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure de l'année. Comme si elle l'avait, une fois, repoussé ?! Elle se voilait vraiment la face !

Drago était vraiment énervé maintenant et ce fût sûrement pour cela qu'il lui cracha :

\- Comme si j'en avait quelque chose à foutre de toi, Granger ?! Tu n'es qu'une gamine, une Miss-je-sais-tout, qui ne fait que de pleurer parce qu'elle a plein de petits malheurs dans sa vie ! Et toi, tu sors de Gryffondor ?! Je pense qu'il faudrait mettre le Choixpeau à la retraite parce qu'il ne sait clairement plus ce qu'il fait ! Tu n'as aucun courage, Granger, tu restes là à te morfondre comme une idiote, à me faire chier alors que je m'en tape complètement !

Le Serpentard regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant le visage défait de la jeune femme mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Encore une fois, elle l'avait poussé à bout et il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de lui balancer des insultes à la figure.

}{

Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle monumentale. Les propos de Malefoy s'incrustaient en elle, comme marqués au fer rouge et elle sentit immédiatement ses yeux s'embuer.

Comment avait-il pu lui dire des choses aussi haineuses ?! Jamais – et pourtant Merlin savait que c'était arrivé de nombreuses fois – il ne l'avait autant choquée. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que quelqu'un aurait des mots aussi blessants à son encontre.

La jeune femme était restée immobile, comme pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, pendant quelques secondes mais reprit bien vite l'usage de ses membres et surtout de la parole.

\- Je te hais Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle.

Puis elle tourna les talons en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Heureusement, il ne lui restait qu'une heure trente de travail et elle pourrait bientôt rentrer au Terrier pour se réfugier dans son lit et pleurer, en espérant ne pas croiser ce salopard de Malefoy sur le chemin du retour.

}{

Ce dernier, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large. Il avait été plus qu'irrité par le comportement de la jeune femme mais il s'en voulait terriblement de ce qu'il lui avait dit. En plus, il lui avait mentit tout au long de sa tirade puisqu'il en pensait tout l'inverse. Et quand elle avait claqué la porte de son bureau, il avait eu l'impression de recevoir une gifle en pleine figure. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole.

« Pff, bon débarras, elle n'avait qu'à pas être aussi bornée », pensa-t-il dans un sursaut de fierté.

 _OoOoOoO_

Comme Hermione l'avait prédit, à peine eut-elle posé les pieds dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny qu'elle se jeta sous les couvertures et pleura. Elle pleura pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, jusqu'à ce que de petits coups soient donnés contre la porte.

Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de manche, mais les traces rouges qui s'étalaient sur son visage n'auraient trompé personne.

\- Entrez, grommela-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

C'était Mrs Weasley.

\- Hermione, ma chérie, tu n'es pas descendue pour le repas alors j'ai pensé t'apporter de quoi ...

Sa phrase resta en suspend lorsqu'elle avisa la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle posa prestement son plateau sur le bureau et se précipita sur elle.

\- Hermione, ma chérie ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ri...rien, articula Hermione tandis qu'un nouveau sanglot la reprenait.

Merlin ! Elle se serait giflée pour être aussi faible.

\- Es-tu blessée ? Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda Mrs Weasley, de plus en plus inquiète.

Oui, elle avait mal au cœur. Il lui semblait encore plus en miette qu'auparavant et cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Non.

Molly la prit dans ses bras comme elle le put, Hermione s'étant enfoncée la tête dans ses propres bras, et la berça doucement.

\- Ça va aller ma chérie. Là, là calme-toi, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant le dos.

\- Ils... ils me manquent te... tellement ! articula la Gryffondor dans un sanglot.

\- Je sais, Hermione, je sais. À moi aussi ils me manquent.

}{

Molly berça la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue. Elle saisit un mouchoir sur la table de chevet et essuya ses larmes puis reprit son plateau et ferma la porte.

Elle avait laissé la nourriture au cas où sa belle-fille aurait faim dans la nuit.

La matriarche redescendit dans la cuisine et nota immédiatement le regard perplexe de son époux.

\- Ça recommence ? demanda-t-il sans autre préambule.

Molly prit le temps de reposer le plateau à sa place et se retourna vers Arthur.

\- Oui...

\- Merlin ! Je pensais vraiment que ça lui était passé. Elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux depuis quelques semaines.

\- Je sais, Arthur. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider !

Sa voix se brisa et une larme coula sur sa joue. Molly faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider sa belle-fille mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas céder à sa propre tristesse qui l'accablait tout autant.

Arthur se leva de sa chaise, s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Moi non plus, Molly. Peut-être faudrait-il faire appel à un Psychomage.

\- Jamais elle n'acceptera ! Et puis je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ce dont elle ait besoin. Il va lui reparler de R..., de tu-sais-qui et cela va encore plus la miner. Non, moi je pense qu'elle a besoin de se changer les idées.

\- C'est vrai que cela avait semblé lui faire du bien de sortir avec son amie, l'autre jour et même d'aller à Poudlard.

\- Oui.

\- ...

\- Tu penses que c'est parce qu'elle vit avec nous et dans cette maison qu'elle n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose ? reprit pensivement Mr Weasley.

\- Je pense que oui, en partie, dit Mme Weasley, peinée.

\- Si seulement elle n'avait pas donné tout l'argent à cet orphelinat et que nous étions plus riches. Nous devons faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour elle, elle est notre dernier lien avec... _lui_.

\- Je sais Arthur. Oh, _il_ me manque tellement ! Et Rose aussi !

Elle s'était mise à pleurer franchement maintenant et seules les paroles réconfortantes de son mari parvinrent à l'apaiser.

\- Chut Molly, calme-toi, ça va aller, chut.

\- Si je pouvais faire payer ce rat de Malefoy ! s'agaça-t-elle.

Son mari la repoussa légèrement et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Regarde-moi, Molly. Ça ne les ramènera pas d'accord ? Ils sont morts et il faut que nous fassions notre deuil maintenant.

Sa femme ronchonna.

\- Molly ? Que dirait Ron s'il te voyait en ce moment ? Et Rose se demanderait sûrement pourquoi sa grand-mère, d'habitude si joyeuse, se morfond maintenant toute la journée.

Ses paroles semblèrent faire mouche et Molly reprit quelque peu contenance.

\- Et puis, tu sais, tes autres enfants, ainsi que tes petits-enfants, te réclament. Percy et Ginny ne font que de me demander comment tu vas et s'inquiètent pour toi. Eux aussi ont beaucoup de peine. Sans compter que Ginny est au plus mal avec sa grossesse.

\- Ginny ? balbutia sa mère.

\- Oui.

Molly sentit la tristesse l'envahir de nouveau. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ses autres enfants depuis bien longtemps et elle se sentit honteuse. Elle était une terrible mère ! En plus sa fille avait besoin d'elle alors qu'elle restait là à se morfondre.

Arthur reprit la parole.

\- Je vais donner sa journée à Hermione, demain et je pense que vous devriez toutes les deux rendre visite à Ginny, proposa-t-il en suivant le cours des pensées de sa femme.

\- Oui, merci Arthur.

Elle se blottit une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son mari avant que celui-ci annonce qu'il était grand temps d'aller se coucher.

 _OoOoOoO_

Scorpius patientait dans la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il savait que cela n'augurait rien de bon mais il ferma tout de même son « _Livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1) » et quitta la pièce. Il s'approchait du salon lorsqu'il vit son père monter les marches de l'escalier quatre et quatre avant de l'entendre refermer violemment la porte de sa chambre.

L'enfant n'était pas inquiet, il arrivait souvent à son père d'avoir des accès de colère. Néanmoins il était un peu curieux de savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état-là.

Il repartit donc en direction des cuisines en attendant que Drago se calme.

.

Une heure plus tard et après un bref souper, il monta lui-même l'escalier, un plateau débordant des mets préférés de son père entre les mains. Il dut déposer le plateau au sol pour pouvoir toquer à la porte. Il envisagea la possibilité que son père se soit endormi et ne lui réponde jamais mais la porte s'ouvrit assez rapidement.

Visiblement, le blond ne s'attendait pas à trouver son fils avec toutes ces victuailles car il resta interdit un court instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je t'apporte à manger, répondit Scorpius en désignant le plateau du menton.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas venu manger avec moi.

\- Tu veux surtout savoir pourquoi je suis rentré énervé, à mon avis, répliqua Drago.

L'enfant essaya de garder un visage impassible mais il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il lui semblait que son père avait toujours deux longueurs d'avance sur lui.

\- Je... Euh, commença-t-il.

\- C'est bon, entre.

Drago se dégagea de devant la porte et son fils ne se fit pas prier pour entrer, non sans avoir, au préalable, récupéré le plateau. Il installa celui-ci sur le lit du Serpentard et remplit deux verres de jus de citrouille.

Il en tendit un à son père mais celui-ci préféra s'intéresser de près à une mini tourte au poulet qu'avait préparé Micky.

Après l'avoir engloutie en quelques bouchées, il se retourna vers Scorpius.

\- Je me répète, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Drago d'une voix calme.

Le met semblait avoir eu quelque peu raison de sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Je voulais... je voulais te demander si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour toi..., répondit le gamin d'une petite voix.

\- Faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Le Serpentard venait de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Oui, je t'ai entendu rentrer et tu avais l'air _très_ énervé.

\- C'était le cas.

\- Et pourquoi ? osa demander son fils.

Son père mit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, un voile de tristesse assombrissant son visage et il n'en fallut pas plus à Scorpius pour comprendre de quoi il retournait.

\- Pour rien.

Scorpius ne savait pas s'il devait être franc avec son père. Ce dernier sembla remarquer – comme toujours – qu'il lui cachait quelque chose puisqu'il lui intima de s'expliquer.

\- Bah c'est à dire que... tu as la même tête que l'autre jour.

\- Pardon ? fit le Serpentard sans comprendre.

\- Tu as fait la même tête que l'autre jour, quand tu es venu dans ma chambre, tenta timidement d'expliquer le gamin.

}{

Drago mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre où son fils voulait en venir.

Puis, il fut comme frappé par un éclair et s'empourpra instinctivement. Il avait compris qu'il s'était encore brouillé avec Granger. Comment avait-il fait ? Il n'en savait rien. Enfin, d'après son fils, il avait une « tête post engueulade avec Granger ». Ce qui était totalement ridicule.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

Sa réponse n'eut apparemment pas l'effet escompté puisque le gamin lâcha un petit rire.

\- Si, tu vois parfaitement, Papa.

Drago sentait que son calme était plus que précaire et préféra se resservir une mini tourte. Après une gorgée de jus de citrouille, il osa enfin regarder son fils dans les yeux.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Tu as _cette_ tête, la même que l'autre fois !

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ?

\- Tu as cet air tout triste et coupable, on dirait que tu viens de tuer quelqu'un ! précisa l'enfant qui s'agaçait.

.

Scorpius regretta tout de suite ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'aurait jamais dû comparer son père à un meurtrier.

.

Drago, lui, était bien plus absorbé par le début de la phrase. Alors comme ça il avait l'air triste ? Et même coupable ? Non mais qu'est-ce que Granger lui avait fait ?! Lui qui était pourtant passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions. Toutefois, celui qui venait de lui en faire la remarque était son fils et ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble que ce dernier avait peut-être fini par apprendre à lire derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Oui, c'était sûrement ça ! Cependant, quelque chose le dérangeait bien plus. Scorpius lui avait mentionné qu'il lui trouvait l'air coupable, ce qui était plutôt vrai puisque Drago avait regretté tout le reste de la journée les paroles qu'il avait prononcées. Par contre, il avait aussi mentionné qu'il lui semblait triste. Ça, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être triste. Il était Drago Malefoy, par Merlin !

En plus, il ne pouvait pas être triste à cause de Granger. Non, cela ne collait pas. Il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il lui avait dit mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Néanmoins, une petite voix lui rappela innocemment ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle le haïssait... De la peine. Oui, il avait été peiné qu'elle ressente de nouveau de la haine envers lui. Ce qui l'affligeait d'autant plus était le fait qu'elle ait dit cela à cause de lui. S'il n'avait pas déversé toute sa colère sur elle en l'insultant plus que de raison et en lui disant toutes ces atrocités, elle ne penserait pas cela en ce moment.

Il savait qu'elle ne le haïssait plus depuis quelques temps. Il doutait même qu'elle le considère encore comme étant coupable des meurtres qui avaient touchés sa famille. Par ailleurs, n'avait-elle pas été peinée qu'il ne lui adresse plus la parole pendant près de deux semaines ? La Gryffondor avait eu beau détourner la question, il savait pertinemment que c'était pour cela qu'elle était venue dans son bureau.

Il se maudissait à présent pour avoir eu cette stupide idée. Il aurait juste pu mettre sa fierté de côté pour une fois et aller s'excuser de l'avoir ignorée. Non, il ne se serait pas excusé, il ne fallait pas, non plus, prendre un cheval pour un Hippogriffe ! Seulement, il aurait au moins essayé de renouer le contact. Contact qui lui manquait.

Maintenant, avec son comportement de débile congénital, il avait tout gâché. Parfois il ne valait définitivement pas mieux que Potter. Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et il se reprit : non, il valait, quoiqu'il arrive, _toujours_ mieux que St Potter.

Voyant que son fils était inquiet devant son manque de réaction il lâcha simplement :

\- Je crois que j'ai encore tout gâché.

}{

Scorpius c'était attendu à ce que son père démente, lui hurle dessus pour l'avoir analysé ou bien encore ne dise plus rien, mais certainement pas qu'il avoue son erreur.

\- Comment ça, Papa ? demanda l'enfant, inquiet.

Si son père lui disait cela, c'est qu'il avait forcément fait quelque chose de grave.

\- J'ai encore dit des trucs méchants Scorp'...

\- Papa ! s'indigna l'enfant.

\- Quoi ?! Elle n'avait qu'à pas m'agacer comme ça, aussi !

\- Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Non. Tu sais, ça ne me plaît pas du tout, tout ça, dit-il en faisant un geste vague de la main, désignant la situation actuelle. Tu m'avais promis que tu ferais un effort avec cette dame, Papa !

\- Absolument pas. Je t'ai promis d'aller m'excuser, pas de faire des efforts vis-à-vis de Granger.

Scorpius resta silencieux quelques instants.

\- Pourquoi tu la détestes ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose entre toi et cette dame que seulement ce qui s'est passé entre nos deux familles. Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais...

.

Son père ne répondit pas semblant surpris par ses propos. Son fils interpréta son silence comme un assentiment et reprit :

\- Tu étais amoureux d'elle ?

\- Qu... QUOI ?! s'écria Drago en manquant de s'étouffer avec une fraise.

\- Je ne savais pas, Papa... se lamenta l'enfant.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Granger ! tonna Drago.

\- Ah bon, alors pourquoi tu es tout bizarre quand on parle d'elle ?

\- JE NE SUIS _PAS_ TOUT BIZARRE ! Et arrête avec tes questions !

.

Scorpius prit lui-même un fruit et croqua dedans, perdu dans ses pensées. Même si son père n'était pas amoureux de cette « Granger » il était évident qu'ils avaient un passé commun. Il savait également qu'ils avaient été ensemble à Poudlard, mais il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Se promettant de mettre tout cela au clair une prochaine fois, il reporta son attention sur Drago qui semblait encore plus mal qu'avant.

\- Bon, il va falloir que tu t'excuses, Papa.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas me dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

Scorpius soupira. Parfois son père pouvait être tellement aigri.

\- Comment tu veux faire ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

\- Sais pas, c'est toi la tête pensante dans cette famille.

Tellement aigri et capable de faire un compliment déguisé deux secondes plus tard.

\- Tu pourrais juste t'excuser ? Comme l'autre fois, proposa l'enfant.

\- Non Scorp', crois-moi, après ce que j'ai dit il faudra faire beaucoup mieux que ça.

Le gamin nota que son père avait une nouvelle fois le regard fuyant. Il était clairement très mal à l'aise par rapport à son comportement.

\- Donc tu penses qu'elle ne voudra pas te parler ?

\- Non.

\- Envoie-lui une lettre alors !

C'était, pour lui, la meilleure chance que son père avait de lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé.

\- Je n'écris jamais Scorp' !

\- Bah justement...

\- Et tu veux que je lui mette quoi dans cette fichue lettre ? « Je suis désolé, tu veux bien me reparler, s'il-te-plaît » signé Drago Malefoy ? En plus de ne pas me pardonner, elle me rira au nez, répliqua Drago avec aigreur.

Scorpius ne pensait vraiment pas que son père tenait à ce point à ce que cette jeune femme le pardonne. Malgré ce qu'il disait, il devait quand même l'apprécier. Cependant, il avait clairement besoin de conseils pour faire preuve de délicatesse.

Parce qu'il avait lu dans un de ses romans qu'il fallait faire preuve de délicatesse et de sincérité lorsqu'on présentait ses excuses.

\- Mais non, Papa ! Il faut faire de jolies phrases, avec de jolis mots. Enfin tu vois quoi ?!

Drago afficha une moue de dégoût.

\- Je ne sais pas faire ça, moi.

\- ...

\- Bon et si j'essaye de faire cette lettre correctement, tu penses que ça suffira ?

\- Sais pas. Je ne suis pas à sa place et je ne sais même pas ce que tu lui as dit.

Le Serpentard soupira de lassitude. Il semblait véritablement désemparé. Scorpius eut alors une idée.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas au restaurant ?

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama son père, les yeux exorbités.

\- Bah quoi, j'ai lu dans un livre que c'est ce que les gens faisaient.

\- Il faut vraiment que je fasse plus attention à ce que tu lis, toi !

\- Pff.

Scorpius attrapa une nouvelle fraise et la mit entièrement dans sa bouche. Cette idée de restaurant lui semblait bonne mais il ne savait pas si la dame accepterait et même si son père mettrait suffisamment sa fierté de côté pour oser le lui proposer, ou même s'il en avait envie.

\- Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller au lit, jeune homme.

\- Mais Papa...

\- Quoi ?

\- La lettre !

\- Je m'en occuperais tout seul plus tard, allez viens, je t'accompagne.

.

Scorpius ne pipa mot. Son père n'avait que très rarement ce genre d'attention envers lui et il n'allait certainement pas chercher à le froisser maintenant.

}{

Après avoir bordé son fils et lui avoir promis, au moins une bonne centaine de fois, qu'il mettrait tout son art poétique au service de l'écriture de cette – maudite – lettre, Drago regagna sa propre chambre.

Micky y était déjà passée et avait retiré le plateau de nourriture. Il put donc directement s'allonger sur son lit.

L'idée de son fils n'était pas mauvaise. Il savait que Granger apprécierait qu'il ait pris son temps pour lui écrire ses excuses. Pourtant, il ne savait pas si cela suffirait. Après tout, elle pourrait juste brûler la lettre en voyant de qui elle était signée.

Pourtant, il devait prendre le risque. Il se sentait suffisamment mal comme cela et si jamais Granger refusait ses excuses, il aurait au moins sa conscience pour lui.

.

Il se releva donc et prit la direction de son bureau.

Il était presque vingt-deux heures mais il ne pouvait pas repousser l'écriture de la lettre au lendemain, s'il voulait arriver à s'endormir.

Il s'assit donc devant son majestueux bureau, attrapa un parchemin, trempa sa plume dans l'encre et la tint quelques secondes en l'air avant de commencer à écrire.

Il ne lui fallut pas moins de deux heures pour arriver à la terminer tant ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Et il avait, surtout, ressenti le manque flagrant de pratique.

Ce fut donc après avoir recommencé cinq fois, effacé bon nombre de mots pour les remplacer par des « plus jolis » et osé mettre sa fierté de côté que Drago consentit _enfin_ à reposer sa plume.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se dirigeait vers sa volière personnelle – qui ne lui servait presque à rien étant donné qu'il n'écrivait jamais – et attachait sa lettre à la pâte d'un hibou Grand-Duc.

Se sentant légèrement mieux, Drago repartit en direction du Manoir en se disant qu'il avait bien mérité un petit verre de Whisky Pur Feu après tous les efforts qu'il venait de fournir.

* * *

Avouez que Scorpius est A.D.O.R.A.B.L.E ! Tandis que Drago et Hermione sont insupportables... ;)

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour avoir, une nouvelle fois, « envenimé » leur relation, mais bon... tout n'est pas rose, guimauve et fizwizbiz dans la vie !

Alors rendez-vous dimanche avec... la lettre de Drago ! Et la réaction de notre Gryffondor préférée ! Quant à moi, j'attends vos retours avec beaucoup d'impatience ! :)

Kisses et à très bientôt !

 **Chalusse**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

 **Je remercie tout d'abord mes super revieweuses** **ainsi que les lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en favoris/alertes. Vous avez été bien plus nombreux que d'habitude alors merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! :)**

.

 **RàR anonyme** :

 **Anonyme** : Je te remercie mille fois pour ces magnifiques compliments ! Ça me touche beaucoup alors j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier ma fic' ! :) Par ailleurs, sache qu'il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir : je la publierai dans son entièreté.

.

Voilà ! Alors, sans plus tarder... voici le chapitre. Chapitre légèrement plus court que les précédents (9 pages Word). J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains seront plus longs ! :)

 **Bonne lecture à vous et à tout à l'heure pour le blabla final ^^.**

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La lettre**

Hermione fut réveillée par de petits coups stridents donnés contre la fenêtre. Grognant d'avoir été tirée du sommeil d'une si désagréable façon, elle rabattit les couvertures et s'extirpa tant bien que mal du lit. Elle remarqua que de la nourriture était posée sur son bureau, ce qui la surprit quelque peu. Préférant se focaliser sur l'affreux bruit qui retentissait pour la seconde fois, la jeune femme s'approcha plutôt de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Un hibou Grand-Duc s'engouffra alors dans la pièce, lâcha la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec sur le lit et repartit sans demander son reste.

Tout c'était passé bien trop vite pour l'esprit embrumé d'Hermione. En faisant marche arrière, elle rencontra son reflet dans un miroir.

Elle dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois afin d'avoir une image nette. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle le regretta immédiatement. L'image que renvoyait le miroir en question était affreuse. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau et ses joues étaient marquées de sillons.

Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire : la dispute avec Malefoy, les mots terriblement blessants du blond, le retour laborieux à la maison, la crise de larmes et les paroles réconfortantes de Mrs Weasley. La présence de cette dernière dans sa chambre la veille au soir expliquait certainement la nourriture déposée sur son bureau.

La jeune femme s'assit au bord du lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Une douleur lancinante venait de se réveiller dans son crâne et lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un y enfonçait un clou.

Soudain, elle releva la tête et consulta son réveil.

8h30

« Et merde ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle avait déjà trente minutes de retard et avait, en plus, expressément besoin d'une douche.

Elle bondit donc directement dans la salle de bain en abandonnant la lettre sur le lit. Elle la lirait ultérieurement. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

Quinze minutes plus, tard elle dévalait les marches de l'étroit escalier du Terrier tout en enfilant sa veste et en essayant, surtout, de ne pas se rompre le cou.

.

Elle passa par la cuisine pour prendre un toast et fonça vers le salon. Molly était assise dans un fauteuil, occupée à tricoter. Hermione ne fit pas attention à elle et lui lança seulement :

\- Bonjour Molly, pas le temps de parler, je suis déjà vraiment très en retard.

Elle allait attraper une poignée de poudre de cheminette lorsque Mrs Weasley prit la parole.

\- Arthur t'a donné ta journée ma chérie, tu peux rester ici.

Hermione, qui était essoufflée d'avoir couru partout dans la maison depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, se retourna vers elle et se plia légèrement en deux, une main sur la poitrine.

\- Qu-quoi ? articula-t-elle en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

\- Arthur te donne ta journée, répéta la matriarche.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il pense que tu ne devrais pas te rendre au travail dans cet… état, répondit la sorcière en affichant un sourire bienveillant.

\- Ah...

\- J'avais pensé que nous aurions pu rendre visite à Ginny toute les deux, à la place. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, elle serait ravie que tu viennes et moi aussi.

\- Euh... Oui d'accord. Pourquoi pas.

Hermione était un peu déboussolée mais savait que, de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas rester toute la journée dans cette maison. Il fallait qu'elle sorte et voir Ginny lui ferait certainement du bien.

\- Viens je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner, l'invita Mrs Weasley.

\- Merci Molly.

\- De rien ma chérie et, tu sais, je ne t'aurais pas laissée dormir aussi longtemps si tu avais dû te rendre au travail.

Ça, la Gryffondor le savait, mais son esprit était tellement chamboulé qu'il ne lui avait pas permis de réfléchir rationnellement.

Pour une fois, elle dévora tout ce que Molly lui présentait sous les yeux. Elle avait très faim, ce qui était certainement dû au fait que, la veille, elle avait sauté le repas.

Relevant enfin le nez de son assiette, elle rencontra le regard maternel de Molly Weasley. Elle nota toutefois que cette dernière n'avait pas le teint aussi frais que les autres jours. Elle semblait fatiguée et ses yeux étaient, à l'instar des siens, légèrement rouges et gonflés.

Hermione eut immédiatement envie de se gifler. Elle avait fait pleurer Molly, elle en était presque certaine et s'en voulait terriblement. Molly était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral et elle la remerciait pour cela, mais une fois qu'elle quittait sa chambre, la jeune femme ne pensait pas une seule seconde que sa belle-mère puisse, à son tour, craquer.

.

Se promettant de ne plus agir aussi égoïstement à l'avenir, la Gryffondor remonta prestement dans sa chambre pour se changer avant d'aller chez Ginny. Elle enfila une tenue plus décontractée et s'apprêtait à redescendre lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent l'enveloppe déposée par le hibou.

Elle l'attrapa et la retourna. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'adresse, puisqu'il était inscrit : « _Miss Hermione Granger, quelque part en Angleterre_ ». L'écriture était fine et soignée, l'encre, noire.

Hermione était intriguée. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer une lettre en ne sachant même pas où elle habitait ? Il était plus ou moins de notoriété publique qu'elle vivait à présent chez les Weasley. Tout au moins, les personnes qu'elle fréquentait le savaient...

Avec une certaine impatience, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin sur lequel la même écriture fine et noire s'étalait longuement.

Elle avisa immédiatement la signature et une pierre tomba lourdement dans sa poitrine.

« _Drago Malefoy_ » ... Elle était signée de cette fouine de Malefoy !

D'un geste dédaigneux elle déchira la lettre et la jeta dans sa poubelle. Voilà, maintenant, elle était furieuse ! Merci Malefoy qui parvenait à gâcher ses journées même lorsqu'il n'était pas là !

D'un geste rapide, elle attrapa son sac à main et sortit de la pièce. Il fallait absolument qu'elle quitte cet endroit, sans quoi, elle allait encore se mettre à pleurer.

.

Mrs Weasley l'attendait en bas, un panier plein de gâteaux dans une main et un petit tas de laine dans l'autre.

\- Tu es prête ? s'enquit-elle auprès d'Hermione.

\- Oui, allons-y.

 _OoOoOoO_

Mrs Weasley avait dû prévenir sa fille de leur arrivée imminente par Patronus car lorsqu'elles sortirent de l'âtre de la maison des Potter, Ginny les attendait déjà. Elle étreignit ses invitées avec force et leur proposa de l'accompagner dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans l'immense pièce, Hermione remarqua que Ginny était en train de confectionner une tarte aux pommes.

\- Où sont les garçons ? l'interrogea Mrs Weasley en relevant ses manches afin de mettre littéralement la main à la pâte.

\- Certainement dans le jardin en train de jouer avec leurs balais miniatures.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils se blessent ?

\- Si bien sûr, mais je remercie Harry pour les leur avoir offerts car, grâce à eux, j'ai le droit à quelques minutes de répit dans la journée !

Hermione et Mrs Weasley rirent devant l'air désabusé de la jeune femme.

\- Au moins, James sera bientôt à Poudlard, commenta Hermione.

\- Oui, mais je sais qu'il va affreusement me manquer quand même, répondit la mère de ce dernier en faisant la moue.

\- Rassure-toi, Ginny chérie, tu en auras rapidement plein les bras avec ce petit bout, la rassura Molly en désignant son ventre.

\- Ça, c'est certain ! Il m'en fait déjà voir de toute les couleurs avant même d'être né !

\- Et comment Albus vit-il le futur départ de son frère ? Et Harry ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant autour de la large table familiale.

\- Je pense que Harry s'est fait une raison, tout comme moi. Bien entendu, nous serons très tristes mais ça ne lui fera pas de mal d'apprendre à se canaliser et Poudlard est le meilleur endroit pour cela. Par contre, reprit-elle, nous pensons que cela va être beaucoup plus dur pour Albus. Il sait parfaitement qu'il n'aura qu'une année à attendre avant de retrouver son frère, mais la séparation s'annonce très compliquée. Tous les deux sont extrêmement liés et ne font pratiquement jamais rien l'un sans l'autre. J'en ai parlé avec lui plusieurs fois et Harry également mais il ne semble pas réellement prendre la mesure de l'évènement.

.

Les trois femmes papotèrent ainsi pendant près de deux longues heures. Aux alentours de midi, Ginny dressa la table et appela ses deux fils pour le repas. Ceux-ci déboulèrent dans la maison comme deux tornades, les cheveux couverts de brindilles et les vêtements tachés.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas voler autour des arbres, les garçons ! les réprimanda leur mère.

Les deux garnements n'en eurent cure et se précipitèrent vers leur grand-mère qui les étreignit affectueusement. Puis ils saluèrent Hermione avant de, finalement, s'asseoir à leur place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange maman ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Du ragoût de bœuf et des carottes mon cœur. Oh et il y a de la tarte en dessert mais vous n'en aurez que si vous êtes sages et que vous mangez _toutes_ vos carottes, les informa Ginny en insistant bien sur le « toutes ».

\- Mais maman ! Je déteste les carottes et James n'aime pas les gâteaux, c'est vraiment pas juste ! se plaignit Albus.

Son frère ricana mais le regard désapprobateur que lui lança Ginny le réduisit au silence.

\- Et bien c'est comme ça Albus et tant pis pour James.

.

Le déjeuner se passa ensuite sans encombre et Hermione félicita son hôte pour ses talents de cuisinière.

Alors que les trois femmes débarrassaient, les deux gamins filèrent une nouvelle fois vers le jardin.

\- Ils sont infernaux en ce moment ! soupira Ginny. Tout ce que j'attends c'est qu'Harry rentre du travail pour s'en occuper un peu parce qu'ils m'épuisent énormément.

\- Mais, Ginny chérie, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir les garder quelques heures ? Ta santé passe avant tout ! s'exclama sa mère, agacée.

\- C'est gentil, Maman, mais si je n'arrive déjà pas à canaliser deux enfants, comment veux-tu que je fasse avec trois ?!

\- Ne dis pas ça, Gin'. Tu es une mère formidable et il n'y a pas de honte à avoir besoin d'aide de temps en temps. Surtout dans ton état, la rassura Hermione.

\- Merci Mione.

\- Et puis, peut-être auras-tu une fille. Tu sais, elles sont normalement très différentes des petits garçons.

Alors qu'elle affirmait ceci à sa meilleure amie, Hermione sentit un malaise naître dans sa poitrine. Elle avait songé à sa propre fille mais également au fait que jamais, elle-même ne pourrait faire l'expérience d'avoir plusieurs enfants. Une tristesse intense s'empara d'elle et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Ginny sembla détecter sa peine puisqu'elle enjoignit à ses deux invitées de la suivre au petit salon.

\- Le Médicomage m'a dit que je ne pourrais certainement pas reprendre le travail avant l'accouchement, et ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas participer, non plus, aux réunions du Conseil, excuse-moi Mione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, comme te l'a dit Molly, ta santé passe avant tout. Tu as prévenu Percy ?

\- Oui, il est passé hier pour savoir comment j'allais.

.

\- Le travail ne te manque pas ? demanda Hermione, tandis que Mrs Weasley avait quitté la pièce afin de faire un peu de ménage pour aider sa fille.

\- Si, beaucoup ! J'envie beaucoup Harry de pouvoir y aller en ce moment. On nous avait confié un dossier top secret mais comme il a fallu que je reste à la maison, Harry a dû trouver un nouvel Auror assistant pour me remplacer, dit Ginny sur un ton plaintif.

\- Il doit bien pouvoir te tenir au courant, non ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Aller sur le terrain me manque terriblement et je ne suis clairement pas une femme d'intérieur comme ma mère, commenta-elle.

\- Je comprends, assura Hermione avec un sourire. Mais les garçons doivent être ravis de ne plus devoir aller dans le centre de garde pour enfants.

\- C'est certain ! affirma Ginny. Ils ne cessent de me répéter que cet endroit est affreux etc., etc. Mais bon, ce sont des enfants alors, pour eux, une structure où on ne peut pas jouer et où on doit travailler est directement relégué dans la catégorie « endroit affreux ».

Hermione rigola, les enfants pouvaient être tellement idiots parfois. Un lieu où l'on apprenait des choses était _tout_ sauf un « endroit affreux », tout au moins de son point de vue.

\- Tu comptes laisser Albus dans cette école à la rentrée prochaine ?

\- Oui. Je sais bien que pour toi, une école moldue est tout aussi bénéfique mais Harry a été catégorique. Je pense que c'est à cause de sa propre expérience dans son école moldue. Il était hors de question qu'on fasse appel à un précepteur. Nous ne sommes pas de ses familles qui pensent que leurs enfants ne devraient pas se mêler aux autres ou que l'enseignement qui est proposé dans ces écoles n'est pas à la hauteur.

\- Je ne juge absolument pas, la rassura Hermione. Et j'ai la même opinion concernant les précepteurs. De toute façon, à quoi est-ce que cela sert d'éloigner ses enfants des autres puisqu'ils finiront tous ensemble à Poudlard ?

\- Parfaitement ! J'ai entendu dire que c'est ce que cet abruti de Malefoy avait fait avec son fils.

\- Pas très étonnant, commenta Hermione, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Elle espérait que Ginny n'allait pas vouloir embrayer la conversation sur lui. Ses opinions à son égard étant tellement changeantes ses derniers temps qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait réagir aux propos de son amie.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Il a certainement engagé le plus cher et le plus raciste.

\- ...

\- Enfin bref ! Et toi, Mione, comment ça va ? Si tu es là, aujourd'hui, au lieu d'être au travail, c'est que ça ne doit pas aller fort.

\- Pas vraiment, soupira Hermione.

\- Explique-moi, l'intima sa meilleure amie.

.

Parler de ce qu'avait dit Malefoy ou pas ? Parler de Malefoy lui-même ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'elle peinait à y voir clair. Finalement, une réponse franchit ses lèvres avant qu'elle ait pu la retenir.

\- _Ils_ me manquent beaucoup en ce moment, Gin'. Avec la rentrée à Poudlard qui approche et les réunions du Conseil avec d'autres parents, c'est assez difficile de ne pas avoir toutes ces pensées noires qui ressurgissent.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny en se rapprochant de son amie afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura cette dernière, en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir un sanglot.

\- Non, Hermione, ce n'est pas rien, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, s'excusa la rousse.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça, Ginny, je ne suis pas venue te rendre visite une seule fois alors que ta grossesse ne se déroulait clairement pas au mieux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Les deux amies s'étreignirent pendant encore quelques secondes puis Ginny reprit la parole.

\- Tu veux me parler de ce que tu ressens ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas Gin', c'est compliqué.

\- C'est comme tu veux.

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle avait décidé de ne pas parler de Malefoy à sa belle-sœur mais cela ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de lui faire part de son mal-être. Cela lui ferait, d'ailleurs, certainement du bien.

\- Partout où je vais, des choses me rappellent soit R... Rose, soit Ron et, ensuite, j'ai l'impression qu'on me retire toute mon énergie et ma joie. Un peu comme si un Détraqueur passait par là, tu comprends ?

Ginny opina du chef et Hermione poursuivit.

\- Et puis, ne le prend pas mal surtout, mais ça se passe souvent quand je suis au Terrier ou avec tes parents lorsqu'ils ont de petites attentions l'un envers l'autre. Ce qui est tout à fait normal, mais cela me rappelle sans cesse Ron et, ensuite, il m'est difficile de retenir mes larmes.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à en dire plus et le fait d'énoncer ces quelques phrases à voix haute lui infligeait une peine cuisante. C'était comme si, subitement, elle se rendait compte d'à quel point sa situation était désespérée et sa vie, brisée. Elle ne supportait plus rien, pas même d'être témoin d'attentions amoureuses.

Lorsque Hermione releva la tête après avoir essuyé ses yeux avec un mouchoir en papier, elle nota que Ginny semblait mal à l'aise.

Hermione regretta aussitôt d'avoir mentionné les parents de la jeune femme. Après tout, ils étaient extrêmement généreux de la laisser vivre chez eux et de la nourrir gratuitement. Ginny, elle, eut un autre raisonnement.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, Mione et je pense qu'il faut que tu te trouves un logement à toi.

.

Savoir que Ginny partageait son projet de déménagement réconfortait un peu la brune qui se dit que, finalement, il y avait peut-être un moyen pour elle de recommencer à vivre normalement.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Oui j'en suis même certaine, asséna Ginny.

\- Pour tout t'avouer, c'était mon idée depuis quelques temps. C'est pour cela que j'ai souhaité reprendre le travail.

\- Je m'en suis doutée. As-tu déjà repéré quelques choses ?

\- Malheureusement non, rien dans mon budget pour le moment, s'attrista Hermione.

\- Oh, mais ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre que tu finiras par trouver ! Je te proposerais bien d'emménager ici, mais je pense que ce serait pire que chez mes parents, avec les enfants en plus.

\- Je le pense également, mais merci. Et tes parents que crois-tu qu'il vont en penser ?

\- Tu sais, Hermione, tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est que tu sois heureuse et que tu reprennes ta vie en main. Ils savent parfaitement que tu ne vas pas rester vivre chez eux pour toujours. Même si ton départ n'enchantera certainement pas Maman...

Hermione eut un petit rire. Il était vrai que Mrs Weasley la considérait plus ou moins comme sa fille et qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié que ses enfants quittent le nid.

\- Merci, Gin'.

\- De rien et puis, tu sais, c'est normal que tu n'aies pas fait ton deuil. Cela ne fait que six mois depuis leur disparition et personne ne s'en remet aussi vite. C'est normal de ne pas tout contrôler. Harry et moi-même pensons énormément à eux.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'aime tout contrôler, comme tu le dis si bien.

\- Oui, ça, c'est sûr ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi psychorigide et obsédée par l'organisation que toi ! s'exclama Ginny en pouffant de rire.

Hermione elle-même ne put retenir un éclat et se sentit instantanément mieux.

}{

Lorsque Molly revint dans la pièce deux heures plus tard, elle fut ravie de constater que sa belle-fille semblait se sentir mieux. Toutes trois prirent le thé ensemble et, à dix-sept heures, Hermione et elle retournèrent au Terrier.

}{

En rentrant, Hermione monta directement dans sa chambre mais n'y demeura pas. Elle avait envie de lire et se dirigea plutôt vers le jardin. Elle y passa une bonne heure et lut plusieurs chapitres tout à fait passionnants.

Finalement, elle remonta et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Les cheveux encore humides, elle se dirigea vers un panier dans lequel elle déposa ses vêtements sales et les descendit dans la buanderie où elle les plaça dans la machine à laver. Elle aurait pu se contenter d'un Récurvite mais elle aimait ne pas se servir de la magie pour tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui lui rappelait ses origines moldues.

Satisfaite, elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers l'ancienne chambre de Ginny.

.

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Elle remarqua soudain les morceaux de papiers blancs perdus au fond de la poubelle de son bureau. Elle s'approcha et saisit deux parties du parchemin. L'écriture brillait toujours avec force et semblait défier la jeune femme. Au prix d'un effort ultime pour dominer l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour Malefoy, elle attrapa sa baguette et rendit son unité au parchemin.

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur le début de la lettre qu'elle commença à lire.

.

 _Granger,_

 _Non, tu ne rêves, pas je suis bien en train de t'écrire une lettre. C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour être sûr que tu m'écoutes - ou plutôt que tu me lises - puisque je me doute que tu ne l'aurais pas fait si j'étais venu m'expliquer de vive voix._

 _Peut-être brûleras-tu cette lettre avant de la lire mais j'espère que non. Car sache que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'écrire et que je déteste ça. Donc ne la brûle pas avant d'avoir terminé, tu m'entends Granger ?! ... S'il-te-plaît._

.

 _Bref, je t'écris pour te dire que je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit Granger, ok ? En plus je n'en pense pas un mot... Tu vas sûrement te demander pourquoi je l'ai fait dans ce cas. Eh bien parce que tu m'avais énervé. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais tu m'avais vraiment énervé – encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée - à me reprocher de ne pas être revenu vers toi alors que toi-même, tu n'avais rien fait. Pour ma défense, j'attendais justement que ce soit toi qui fasse un pas vers moi, pour une fois... Après tout, je me suis peut-être totalement trompé et tu t'en fous peut-être complètement que les choses puissent bien se passer entre nous. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas, Granger, malgré ce que j'ai pu te dire._

 _Je sais que j'ai dû te blesser mais j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras. En attendant, je ferai des efforts – et sache que faire des efforts ce n'est pas (du tout) dans mon habitude donc j'espère que tu apprécies le geste ... – pour que tu ne m'en veuilles plus._

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu dois penser en ce moment, après avoir lu cette lettre. J'ai tellement peu l'habitude d'exprimer ce que je ressens, surtout sur le papier._

 _Mais je me suis promis de ne pas rester ce « petit con prétentieux » que j'étais à Poudlard et si je dois t'écrire pour respecter mon engagement je le ferai._

.

 _Maintenant je vais te proposer quelque chose. Je suis presque certain que tu vas refuser mais, au moins, je l'aurais fait. J'aimerais t'inviter au restaurant samedi soir, Granger..._

 _Tu dois avoir les yeux exorbités en lisant ceci et te demander combien de verres de Whisky j'ai pu boire pour en arriver à cette idée... Sache que je n'en ai bu aucun. J'ai juste lu quelque part que c'était une des façons qu'employaient les personnes « normales » pour s'excuser. Si jamais tu acceptais de venir, sache également que j'écouterais les reproches que tu pourras me faire et que j'essaierais – tu sais que c'est **très** compliqué surtout avec toi dans les parages – de ne pas m'énerver et de te faire passer une bonne soirée, malgré tout. _

.

 _Je n'attends pas de réponse de ta part. Je patienterai seulement devant le bar où nous sommes allés la dernière fois. J'espère que tu viendras... (Même si je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir, surtout si tu as brûlé cette lettre) et même si c'est uniquement pour m'enguirlander et partir ensuite._

 _Je m'excuse encore._

 _D. M._

.

Il fallut, à Hermione, au moins trois lectures afin d'être certaine d'avoir tout compris. Premièrement parce que ce n'était pas très clair. Cette lettre semblait avoir été écrite par un enfant de dix ans. Elle croyait Malefoy lorsqu'il mentionnait détester écrire et ne pas en avoir l'habitude. Toutefois, elle ne songea pas une seule seconde que cette lettre ait pu être écrite par son fils, tant le ressentiment qui en émanait parfois lui rappelait le Serpentard. Et puis, qui d'autre pouvait bien l'appeler par son nom de famille dans une lettre ?

Deuxièmement, parce qu'elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à une lettre d'excuses de sa part et qu'elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour comprendre _tout_ de ce qu'il avait écrit.

Enfin, parce qu'en plus de tout le reste, elle avait été tellement hébétée par la proposition de Malefoy qu'elle avait dû la lire au moins trois fois pour être sûre qu'il lui proposait bien de sortir au restaurant avec lui.

Bref, cette lettre n'avait clairement pas laissé la jeune femme indifférente.

.

Elle se sentait, en quelque sorte, touchée que Malefoy ait fait l'effort de lui écrire, d'autant qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il affirmait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas écouté s'il était venu lui parler au Ministère. En plus, il semblait réellement tenir à ce qu'elle la lise et qu'elle le pardonne.

Les mots acerbes que le jeune homme avait prononcés la veille trottaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Hermione ne savait plus du tout quoi penser, elle se sentait perdue.

Il semblait évident que Malefoy souhaitait que les choses s'arrangent entre eux mais, en ce qui la concernait, elle en était beaucoup moins certaine. Pour Hermione, le jeune homme jouait avec elle et pensait qu'il pouvait lui dire ce qu'il souhaitait puis s'excuser et que tout serait pardonné par la suite. Cela la rendait folle de colère.

Malefoy n'avait _soi-disant_ « pas pu se contrôler ». Il était quoi ? Un gamin de cinq ans qui ne contrôlait pas ses paroles ?! Non, elle ne pouvait pas cautionner ce comportement. Elle connaissait le tempérament colérique du Serpentard mais il était supposé être adulte et pouvoir se contenir un minimum maintenant.

Une petite voix flotta doucement jusqu'à ses oreilles, lui rappelant qu'elle-même n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un modèle de pacifisme et de calme.

D'un autre côté, Malefoy semblait avoir réellement changé depuis Poudlard, ce qu'elle avait déjà pu constater. Cette lettre en était une nouvelle preuve. Enfin le début tout du moins. Parce que sa proposition à deux Noises, elle semblait sortir toute droit du manuel du parfait petit crétin. Non mais comme si elle allait accepter ?!

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il semblait y croire.

 _« Et même si c'est uniquement pour m'enguirlander et partir ensuite. »._ Hermione relut la phrase et songea que c'était bien la chose la plus intelligente qu'il avait écrite. Ça, c'était certain que si jamais elle l'avait en face de lui, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Toutefois, elle ne pensait pas une seconde à se rendre à ce dîner et rirait bien, le lendemain soir, en imaginant Malefoy poireauter comme un idiot en l'attendant. Bien qu'elle ait du mal à se figurer qu'il puisse l'attendre _elle_. Il avait sûrement dit cela pour faire bonne figure mais il renoncerait bien vite, en se rendant compte dans quoi il s'était engagé.

D'ailleurs, cette proposition était certainement une idiotie du Serpentard et un plan pour lui faire la farce de sa vie. N'avait-il pas oublié de volontairement mentionner un quelconque horaire pour le rendez-vous si ce n'était pas dans cette optique ?

Non, décidément elle ne comprendrait jamais Malefoy et n'avait aucune confiance dans le tissu de bêtise qu'il avait écrit. Comment pourrait-elle croire à ses explications et à ses tentatives d'excuses alors que quelques lignes plus bas, il lui faisait la proposition la plus débile du siècle ?

.

Agacée d'avoir perdue son temps à déchiffrer une lettre digne d'être donnée en pâture à des Veracrasses, Hermione la déchira de nouveau – mais cette fois-ci en dizaines de morceaux –, la jeta dans sa corbeille et descendit préparer le dîner avec Mrs Weasley.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme tombait dans un sommeil profond sans y repenser une seule seconde.

 _OoOoOoO_

Le lendemain, elle se sentit, en revanche, plutôt déboussolée. Elle était au travail pour la matinée et ne cessait de songer à la lettre de Malefoy. Elle avait arrêté d'essayer de le comprendre mais s'en voulait quelque peu d'avoir réagi si négativement la veille.

Encore une fois, elle était perdue entre les deux facettes de sa propre personnalité : l'ancienne et la nouvelle Hermione. L'ancienne aurait sûrement donné une nouvelle chance au blond mais la nouvelle ni songeait aucunement. Si cela avait été la première fois que Malefoy lui faisait un coup pareil, elle lui aurait sûrement pardonné et aurait eu confiance en sa proposition. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait fait.

Seulement voilà, elle l'avait justement déjà fait et il avait trahi sa confiance en redevenant aussi venimeux que le Malefoy de Poudlard.

Elle ne savait donc pas quoi faire. Heureusement qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé de réponse puisque, de toute façon, elle aurait bien été incapable de lui en donner une.

.

Ses pensées étaient tellement focalisées vers cette maudite lettre qu'elle dû recommencer quatre fois de suite la lecture de ses dossiers tellement elle était peu attentive.

Midi sonna finalement et elle se rendit au réfectoire. Elle avait terminé sa journée mais souhaitait passer le moins de temps possible au Terrier.

.

Dans l'après-midi, elle repassa à l'agence sorcière, qui lui annonça qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun bien pouvant lui convenir et tentât même sa chance dans une agence moldue du cœur de Londres.

Ici, les agents furent plus accueillants mais n'eurent pas de meilleures nouvelles à lui annoncer. Elle y laissa toutefois son numéro de téléphone portable et rentra chez elle, le moral encore plus bas.

Lorsqu'elle se fut enfermée dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny, elle fouilla dans son sac magiquement agrandi, qui lui servait de rangement le temps qu'elle ait un endroit plus grand pour pouvoir tout entreposer. Elle en ressortit un téléphone portable moldu et entreprit de l'allumer. Elle ne s'en servait qu'en de très rares occasions et n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de laisser son numéro à l'agence en espérant avoir rapidement des nouvelles.

Hermione déposa ensuite le téléphone dans le sac à main qu'elle utilisait pour aller au travail, de telle sorte qu'elle l'ait toujours sur elle.

.

Elle replongea ensuite la main dans le sac magiquement agrandi à la recherche d'un nouveau livre lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent quelque chose de doux et soyeux. Abandonnant sa première idée, elle sortit donc l'étoffe et son expression s'assombrit immédiatement. Il s'agissait de la veste de ce _cher_ Malefoy.

Réprimant l'envie de la brûler sur le champ, la jeune femme l'approcha plutôt de son nez afin d'en humer l'odeur. Heureusement, presque toute celle du Serpentard avait disparue mais il en restait quelques effluves qui ravivèrent les souvenirs des deux soirées qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie.

Malefoy avait véritablement été quelqu'un d'autres durant ces moments et n'avait pas une seule fois élevé la voix sur elle.

Finalement, peut-être allait-elle reconsidérer son offre et le rejoindre ce soir-là. Uniquement pour lui passer un savon et rentrer ensuite… bien entendu.

.

Leur dispute lui revint doucement en mémoire et lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Non, elle ne devait _pas_ s'y rendre, même pour « l'enguirlander ». Parce que, si elle faisait ça, cela signifiait qu'il avait gagné, ce n'était pas envisageable. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'en foutait complètement de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire et faire et peut-être même lui faire penser qu'elle avait brûlé sa lettre puisqu'il avait eu tellement peur qu'elle le fasse.

.

Qu'y gagnerait-elle, elle, à faire ce genre de chose ? Certainement pas les félicitations de sa conscience qui ne faisait que lui répéter que Malefoy avait fait un gros effort, comme il l'avait lui-même affirmé, pour lui écrire et lui dévoiler ses pensées et son ressenti. Fallait-il donc y aller ? Au moins pour lui montrer qu'elle était sensible à son effort ?

.

Merlin que c'était compliqué ! Que sa vie était compliquée en ce moment ! Elle avait envie de se gifler pour se punir de se faire autant de nœuds au cerveau pour tout et n'importe quoi !

.

Finalement, les heures passèrent et Hermione resta tout aussi indécise. Aux alentours de dix-huit heures Molly l'appela et la jeune femme se leva. Mrs Weasley voulait savoir ce qui lui ferait plaisir pour le dîner, mais que devait-elle répondre ? Qu'elle adorerait déguster l'un de ses pâtés en croûte ou qu'elle ne serait pas là pour le repas, ce soir ?

.

Ce fut donc dans la confusion la plus totale qu'Hermione descendit les escaliers et se retrouva devant Mrs Weasley.

* * *

Ah... vous avez eu peur qu'Hermione ne lise pas la lettre, pas vrai ? ;) J'espère que ce chapitre centré sur notre Gryffondor vous aura plu.

Petite question pour ceux laisseront des reviews : quelle décision pensez-vous que Hermione prendra finalement : aller au rendez-vous ou pas ?

Je tenais juste à préciser (parce qu'on m'a souvent posé la question sur l'autre site à ce propos) que l'écriture excessivement approximative et, pour ainsi dire, franchement moche de la lettre de Drago est VOLONTAIRE ^^. Comme il le dit lui-même : il n'est pas vraiment familier avec l'écriture épistolaire et notamment lorsque c'est pour exprimer ses « sentiments » (et encore plus quand c'est pour dire qu'il est désolé ^^).

Bref, merci infiniment d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me suivre chaque publication ! A très vite avec le chapitre 11 ! :)

Kisses,

 **Chalusse**

 **PS : J'attends, comme toujours, vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

 **Je remercie tout d'abord mes super revieweuses** **ainsi que les lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en favoris/alertes. :) Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à venir lire cette fic' alors merci beaucoup pour cela également, ça me fait super plaisir !**

Voici donc enfin le chapitre 11 tant attendu ! Chapitre au cours duquel vous découvrirez si Hermione va ou non, se rendre au rendez-vous avec Drago…

.

 **RàR anonyme** :

 **MiaGranger** : Tu penses qu'Hermione ira au rendez-vous car elle constate que Drago fait des efforts ? Ce serait effectivement une très bonne théorie. Je te laisse prendre connaissance de la « réalité » juste au-dessous ). Et sinon, je te remercie pour tes magnifiques compliments sur ma fic' et mon style qui va encore (grandement) s'améliorer par la suite :). Bref : merci de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre et les suivants te plairont !

.

Voilà, sans plus de blabla de vous laisse découvrir le chapitre !

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Bienvenue en France (Partie 1)**

 _18h45._

 _._

 _18H59_

 _._

 _19H15_

 _._

 _19H30_

« J'y vais. »

.

19H32

« Mauvaise idée. »

.

 _19H35_

« J'y vais et je reste suffisamment longtemps pour lui passer la soufflante de sa vie. »

.

 _19H40_

« Mauvaise idée, il va quand même gagner. »

.

 _19H41_

« C'est décidé, je n'y vais pas. »

.

 _19H47_

« Bon, j'y vais et je ne le laisse pas décrocher un mot. »

.

Il était présentement vingt-heures quinze et Hermione était toujours aussi indécise. Elle ne savait que faire. Y aller ? Ne pas y aller ? Hurler après Malefoy ? Demander des explications ? Les écouter ? Ne pas les écouter ?

Finalement agacée par son propre comportement puéril et hésitant, elle finit par se lever de son lit sur lequel elle était assise depuis une bonne heure et demie, elle saisit son sac à main et transplana.

De toute façon, Malefoy ne l'avait certainement pas attendue tout ce temps. Il n'avait pas mentionné d'horaire dans sa lettre mais elle se doutait bien que si le projet était de se rendre au restaurant, après qu'elle lui ait passé un savon, ce qui pourrait durer un long moment, il avait certainement prévu qu'elle arrive relativement tôt. Cela dit, ça n'avait guère d'importance puisque, dans tous les cas, elle ne se rendrait jamais au restaurant avec Malefoy.

.

Par ailleurs, la Gryffondor ne savait pas vraiment comment elle allait réagir en la présence du Serpentard. Elle n'était plus tout à fait certaine d'être capable de lui hurler dessus. Peut-être allait-elle tout simplement rester plantée devant lui à attendre qu'il parle ou bien peut-être tournerait-elle directement les talons à son approche.

La jeune femme n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir à la question puisqu'elle venait d'arriver dans l'une des ruelles du Chemin de Traverse.

.

Hermione s'avança alors d'un pas rapide vers le bar dans lequel Malefoy l'avait emmenée la fois précédente. Elle voulait en finir rapidement avec tout ceci et ne perdit donc aucune seconde supplémentaire. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ce qu'elle vit. C'est à dire Malefoy, vêtu aussi somptueusement que lors de la réception donnée à Poudlard, un air passablement maussade sur le visage et en train de patienter, le dos appuyé contre la façade en pierre de l'établissement.

Devant cette vision presque irréaliste Hermione s'arrêta abruptement si bien que deux ou trois personnes manquèrent de la percuter de plein fouet.

Alerté par le léger vacarme, Malefoy tourna la tête et le regard de la jeune femme rencontra ses prunelles grises. Elle vit rapidement son visage, initialement triste et terne, s'illuminer pour finalement arborer une moue plutôt... joyeuse ?

Cela déstabilisa grandement Hermione, encore plus que la tenue et l'attitude morose qu'avait le jeune homme quelques secondes auparavant. Il semblait réellement… heureux qu'elle soit venue. Face à son comportement si peu habituel, la Gryffondor fut forcée d'envisager la possibilité que les mots écrits dans sa lettre soient sincères.

Elle n'eut toutefois pas le loisir de se plonger plus longuement dans ses pensées puisque Malefoy faisait, à présent, quelques pas dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta à une distance assez raisonnable d'elle, voulant certainement éviter une nouvelle marque rouge sur la précieuse peau pâle de sa joue.

.

\- Granger, la salua-t-il.

\- Malefoy, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

\- Je suis content que tu n'aies pas brûlé ma lettre et que tu sois venue.

\- ...

\- Euh tu veux entrer pour discuter ?

\- Non.

\- Ah... D'accord.

Hermione savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la rue et que tout le monde pouvait les entendre mais elle s'en fichait. En plus, Malefoy paraissait mal à l'aise et cela la ravissait.

Présentement, le blond semblait attendre qu'elle dise quelque chose. Sans doute pensait-il qu'elle se mettrait à lui hurler dessus, à peine aurait-elle posé les yeux sur lui. Bien qu'elle sut qu'elle aurait dû exprimer son mécontentement, la jeune femme n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à décrocher un mot. Trop de choses se mêlaient dans son esprit et elle ne parvenait pas à y faire le tri.

\- Tu vas me crier dessus, Granger ? Parce que, tu sais, je peux tout entendre...

\- ...

\- Granger ?

\- ...

\- Eh oh, Granger ? Ça va ?

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- T'es bizarre.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fous ici.

Le blond accusa le coup mais reprit toutefois :

\- Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?

\- Non.

Elle n'osait imaginer son embarra face à une Molly Weasley qui lui demanderait pourquoi elle était rentrée si tôt, l'air hagard et incapable d'expliquer quoique ce soit alors qu'elle était supposée passer une banale soirée entre filles.

Sa réponse dut donner de l'espoir au Serpentard puisqu'il lui demanda si elle avait faim.

Hermione savait pertinemment ce qu'il sous-entendait mais ne put retenir le grondement de son estomac qui se manifesta à cet instant. Elle répondit donc d'une petite voix, en faisant bien attention de ne pas croiser le regard du blond :

\- Un peu.

C'était un euphémisme. Elle était affamée et ce depuis qu'elle avait envisagé la possibilité de demander à Molly de lui préparer son fameux pâté en croûte.

.

\- Tu me suis ?

\- On va où ?

\- Tu verras.

Hermione ne sut jamais comment elle se retrouva à consentir. C'était comme si son corps s'était détaché de son esprit et agissait tout seul, sans tenir compte des remarques que ce dernier pouvait faire. Elle s'était pourtant convaincue des heures durant que si elle acceptait de venir voir le Serpentard, se serait pour lui passer la soufflante du siècle et rien d'autre. Seulement voilà qu'elle venait d'accepter son invitation à dîner et qu'elle n'avait même pas élevé la voix, ni même rien dit qui pouvait, de près ou de loin, ressembler à un début de reproche.

Son comportement semblait également perturber Malefoy qui s'était, semblerait-il, attendu à tout sauf à ce qu'elle accède à sa requête. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment à l'aise et Hermione se sentit momentanément mieux. Si Malefoy n'avait rien prévu pour leur soirée, elle ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne tenait pas sa parole et cela créerait, immanquablement, une nouvelle dispute dans laquelle il pourrait, une nouvelle fois, tenir le rôle du « méchant ».

Son contentement ne dura qu'un temps puisqu'après avoir consulté sa montre, le jeune homme reprit la parole.

\- On a raté le Portoloin, l'heure est passée. Il va donc falloir transplaner.

« Et merde ! » fut la première pensée qui vint dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Il avait vraiment des plans pour la soirée ! Bien qu'elle se soit félicitée pendant quelques secondes pour les avoir fait capoter en arrivant relativement tard, elle perdit toutefois bien vite son sourire. Ils allaient devoir transplaner et elle allait devoir le _toucher_.

Cependant, et elle ne sut une nouvelle fois comment, son corps se mit à réagir tout seul et elle se sentit, tout simplement saisir le bras du blond, sans opposer aucune résistance.

.

Le transplanage lui fit comme un électrochoc à peine furent-ils arrivés qu'Hermione se détacha vivement de Malefoy. La première chose qu'elle ressentit fut une nette hausse de la température. Ils étaient dans une ruelle plutôt sombre, qui aurait pu s'apparenter à n'importe laquelle de Londres, mais il faisait nettement plus chaud ici que là d'où ils venaient. Ils semblaient, de plus, avoir fait un bon dans le temps car le soleil était presque couché.

\- Où est ce qu'on est, Malefoy ? l'interrogea Hermione, un peu inquiète.

\- Détends-toi, Granger ! ricana-t-il.

\- Je suis parfaitement détendue, je veux juste savoir où je suis ! répliqua-t-elle en tentant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

\- Bien sûr, railla le Serpentard, absolument pas convaincu.

La case _« énervement contre Malefoy »_ semblait s'être réenclenchée dans son esprit et Hermione s'apprêtait à lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pensait de ces commentaires à deux Noises lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Nous sommes en France, Granger.

\- En… France ? balbutia la jeune femme.

Cela expliquait le rehaussement de la température et le ciel plus assombri qu'à Londres puisqu'ici, il ne devait pas être loin de vingt-et-une heures trente.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous en France ?

\- Tu ne veux pas arrêter deux secondes avec tes questions chiantes ?

\- Non.

\- ...

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Tu sais, Granger, il ne fallait pas accepter si tu ne voulais pas venir !

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais c'était, de toute évidence, une erreur.

Cette petite phrase eut un effet immédiat puisque Hermione vit le dos du blond, qui se tenait face à elle, se contracter instantanément avant qu'il ne se tourne vers elle.

\- Bon écoute, Granger, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as accepté de venir mais tu es là et je suis prêt à écouter tous les reproches que tu as à me faire. Je vais même t'offrir un repas, alors tu devrais en profiter.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais se renfrogna. Malefoy venait de la mettre au pied du mur et elle ne trouvait plus vraiment d'arguments à lui opposer. Parce qu'il était vrai que pouvoir faire tous les reproches possibles et inimaginables au Serpentard sans qu'il ne dise rien tout en dînant à ses frais et en plus en France était vraiment très tentant. Elle allait accepter lorsqu'elle ressentit un pincement au cœur tandis qu'une bouffée de culpabilité s'insinuait sournoisement en elle. Que penserait Ron s'il la voyait en ce moment même alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller dîner avec Malefoy ?

Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser à Ron. Elle devait plutôt se concentrer sur la colère que lui inspirait le blond et la lui faire subir. Cela lui ferait certainement du bien de se défouler et on ne pouvait pas dire que Ron aurait été contre le fait qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur son ennemi de toujours. Forte de cette résolution, elle foudroya le Serpentard du regard et lui répondit avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable :

\- Ok, Malefoy. Allons-y.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- On va encore marcher longtemps ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi, par Merlin, est ce que tu nous as fait transplaner si loin ?!

\- Je te l'ai dit, nous aurions dû arriver par Portoloin dans une zone où des sortilèges de Repousse Moldu ont été mis en place. Mais comme je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait j'ai transplané dans un endroit où j'étais certain qu'il n'y aurait personne.

\- Les sortilèges de Désillusion, ça existe aussi…

\- ... Tu aurais _aussi_ pu venir plus tôt, Granger.

\- Tu préfères que je reparte, Malefoy ?! l'agressa la jeune femme en faisant mine de tourner les talons.

\- Non, c'est bon. Allez, viens, nous y sommes presque, capitula-t-il finalement.

.

Hermione ne savait pas dans quelle ville Malefoy l'avait emmenée mais elle la trouvait magnifique. Ils avaient marché pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles elle avait pu apprécier les petites rues marchandes et pavées de pierre. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient éloignés du centre ils étaient passés en dessous d'un large rempart, également en pierre, qui semblait faire le tour de la petite ville. Ville qui lui apparaissait finalement nettement plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait tout d'abord imaginée. La jeune femme se rendit surtout compte que Malefoy l'avait fait transplaner dans une ville côtière lorsqu'elle avisa, peu de temps après, la mer - ou l'océan - s'étendre à perte de vue devant elle. Elle aurait aimé s'arrêter un instant afin d'admirer le magnifique reflet du coucher de soleil sur l'eau, mais le blond n'y semblait définitivement pas aussi sensible qu'elle et ne ralentit même pas l'allure. Il marchait devant et ne se retournait que de temps à autres pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours là. Au bout d'un moment, ils parvinrent en vue d'une magnifique plage. Plage dont le Serpentard prit la direction, à la surprise d'Hermione. Elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi il jouait et lui demanda alors s'ils allaient rapidement arriver à destination. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement mal aux pieds ou quoique ce soit d'autre mais elle était un peu angoissée par cette soirée et ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait renforçait son mal-être.

Un restaurant se dressa magiquement devant eux après qu'ils aient marché quelques temps aux abords de la plage et Hermione comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'établissement choisi par le Serpentard.

.

Malefoy ne s'était vraiment pas moqué d'elle sur ce coup-là. L'emplacement était tout simplement paradisiaque et elle se demandait si elle n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi beau. Le restaurant était fait de grandes baies vitrées ce qui permettait d'apprécier la vue sur la mer, et n'était supporté que par de grandes colonnes en bois flotté. Une petite allée menait à la porte d'entrée et était bordée de magnifiques plantes en tout genre. Le toit du restaurant n'en était pas un puisqu'il s'agissait d'une large terrasse, également faite de bois, sur laquelle des tables et des chaises étaient éparpillées. Rien qu'en avisant la façade, Hermione comprit que cet endroit était très chic et raffiné et elle regretta aussitôt de ne pas s'être plus élégamment vêtue. Elle ne portait qu'un jean, un chemisier, une veste et des chaussures plates, le tout étant assez banal. Elle se félicita toutefois de n'être vêtue que de noir puisque cela donnait à l'ensemble une légère note de sophistication. Ce qui ne l'empêchait néanmoins pas de faire pâle figure à côté de Malefoy qui était, en cet instant, le symbole même du raffinement.

Ce salopard aurait quand même pu la prévenir que son foutu restaurant était aussi guindé ! Une petite voix raisonna à son esprit, lui affirmant que même s'il avait fait mention de ce point, elle n'aurait sûrement fait aucun effort supplémentaire, puisqu'aller au restaurant avec lui n'avait tout simplement pas été dans ses projets.

Maugréant contre elle-même, la jeune femme tenta cependant de lisser les plis de son chemisier et de son blazer, allant jusqu'à ôter l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux afin de les laisser glisser librement sur ses épaules. Heureusement pour elle, Hermione avait travaillé ce matin-là et était donc légèrement maquillée.

.

De son côté, même s'il remarqua son comportement, Malefoy ne pipa mot. Il marchait toujours devant et s'approchait irrémédiablement de la porte d'entrée du restaurant.

Il la lui tint ouverte et Hermione hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement pénétrer à l'intérieur. Des dizaines de senteurs exquises vinrent lui titiller les narines et son appétit se raviva immédiatement.

Elle sentit Malefoy se placer derrière elle tandis qu'un serveur venait à leur rencontre. Comme la fois précédente au bar, ce dernier reconnut immédiatement le Serpentard et les enjoignit de le suivre.

Cependant, Malefoy l'arrêta rapidement et lui glissa quelques mots que la jeune femme ne parvint pas à entendre. Le serveur avait dû en saisir le sens puisqu'il acquiesça et changea de direction. Tous trois traversèrent le restaurant alors que des regards se tournaient parfois vers eux. Hermione constata qu'il s'agissait surtout de femmes qui regardaient alternativement Malefoy, comme s'il était un dieu descendu sur Terre, puis elle-même, comme s'il s'agissait d'une crasse collée sur leur chaussure.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un coin assez reculé du restaurant et le serveur leur désigna une table isolée. Malefoy avait dû vouloir s'assurer que si elle lui faisait une scène, ils ne se retrouveraient pas au milieu des autres clients et Hermione ressentit instantanément une pointe d'agacement. Elle savait se tenir en public tout de même ! Quoique...

.

Les deux sorciers restèrent debout quelques secondes sans bouger après que le serveur soit reparti. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir - ou pouvoir - faire le moindre geste. Finalement, Malefoy s'avança vers la chaise qui se trouvait devant Hermione et la lui tira afin qu'elle prenne place. La jeune femme, tout d'abord assez surprise par son geste, se reprit bien vite et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de faire le tour et de s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise.

Elle entendit Malefoy soupirer d'agacement mais ne releva pas. Elle s'assit plutôt avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable et commença à détailler son environnement. Sa première impression s'était confirmée, ils se trouvaient bien dans l'un des endroits les plus chics qu'il lui avait été donné de voir.

Le mobilier était foncé et sobre mais très luxueux et elle était actuellement assise sur l'une des chaises les plus confortables qu'elle n'ait jamais testée. Une composition florale dans les tons de rouge et blanc avait été déposée au centre de leur table et dégageait une si bonne odeur qu'Hermione se demandait si elle n'avait pas été enchantée. Une douce mélodie envahissait la pièce, ce qui rendait l'ambiance très apaisante. La jeune femme songea que tout aurait été parfait si seulement Malefoy n'avait pas été assis en face d'elle. Après tout, qui d'autre que lui avait les moyens de se payer un repas dans un endroit pareil ? Et qui appréciait _autant_ mettre en évidence l'argent qu'il possédait...

\- Tu sais, Malefoy, ce n'est certainement pas en faisant étalage de tes richesses que je vais te pardonner quoique ce soit, annonça-t-elle sur un ton faussement dégagé.

Le jeune homme, qui s'était assis à son tour, eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne fais étalage de rien du tout, Granger et si tu voyais l'état de mon coffre à Gringotts, tu ne penserais pas cela.

\- Toi, pauvre ? Laisse-moi rire.

\- Ce n'est pas _drôle_ , Granger ! s'agaça-t-il intensément.

Malefoy était-il aussi fauché qu'il le laissait entendre ? Et, si oui, pourquoi l'avait-il invité dans cet endroit ? Peu importait, elle s'en fichait pas mal.

\- Ok, ok, Malefoy. Eh bien, tu sais quoi, je vais _adorer_ commander les plats les plus coûteux que je trouverai sur le menu.

Le Serpentard soupira une nouvelle fois et Hermione nota qu'il semblait énormément lui en coûter de ne rien répondre. Ses yeux, en revanche, lançaient des éclairs qui lui firent clairement comprendre le fond de sa pensée et la Gryffondor songea que, finalement, elle allait peut-être finir par apprécier la soirée. Elle comptait bien pousser le Serpentard à bout pour voir jusqu'où il était capable d'aller sans lui cracher son habituel venin.

.

Le serveur revint rapidement vers eux avec les menus. Hermione ouvrit le sien et faillit tomber de sa chaise en avisant les prix affichés à côté des différents plats. Malefoy ne devait certainement pas être si fauché que cela s'il pouvait s'offrir au moins l'un d'eux. Elle reporta son attention sur les propositions et son estomac gronda de contentement. Tout semblait délicieux et elle ne savait pas quoi choisir. Finalement, elle s'en tint à la remarque qu'elle avait faite au blond et s'amusa à commander ce qui était le plus cher sur la carte. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à annoncer au serveur qu'elle prendrait, en entrée, une assiette de foie gras qui, il le lui avait confirmé, était particulièrement exceptionnel, suivi d'un filet de lotte à la sauce vanillée et de ses petits légumes croquants puis d'un « dessert du chef ». Le tout, accompagné d'un verre de vin blanc qui, à lui seul, lui aurait demandé de vider une petite partie de son coffre-fort de Gringotts.

Après avoir passé sa commande, elle nota que Malefoy avait l'air d'avoir avaler une boîte entière de gnomes au poivre et ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur.

Le serveur repartit quelques secondes puis réapparu avec le verre de vin de la jeune femme et un autre, de ce qui semblait être du Whisky Pur Feu, pour Malefoy. Celui-ci en but d'ailleurs une longue gorgée juste après qu'il eut été déposé devant lui.

.

\- Tu sais, Granger, je crois que le Choixpeau s'est trompé quand il t'a envoyée à Gryffondor. Tu as, apparemment toutes les qualités requises pour être une Serpentard, commenta le blond d'un ton morne, après avoir avalé une nouvelle gorgée de whisky en faisant référence au comportement revanchard de la jeune femme.

\- Garde tes remarques pour toi, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me faire insulter, rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien mais Hermione sentait qu'elle le poussait, de plus en plus, à bout. Il fallait qu'elle enfonce le clou.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu à me dire ? fit-elle mine de s'impatienter.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Eh bien oui, pour t'excuser de ton comportement abject de l'autre jour.

\- Tu as lu la lettre, tu le sais très bien, répliqua-t-il, agacé.

\- Oh pitié ! Tu ne vas pas me demander de me remémorer ce torchon ?! Parce que, franchement, c'était tellement mauvais et ça sonnait tellement faux que je n'ai absolument pas envie de me souvenir de cette… _chose_.

Malefoy serra les poings tellement forts qu'Hermione entendit craquer les jointures de ses doigts. Elle s'en fichait toutefois complètement de lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Ou plutôt, si, elle en avait quelque chose à faire puisque c'était l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle voulait lui faire autant de mal qu'il lui en avait fait.

\- D'ailleurs, je me suis même demandée si tu ne l'avais pas faite écrire par ton fils. Bon, il faut avouer que même pour un gamin de onze ans cela ne serait pas fameux, mais c'est ton fils après tout… On ne peut pas trop lui en demander.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Malefoy se leva, les yeux comme fous et il lui hurla dessus :

\- JE SAIS MÊME PAS POURQUOI J'ESSAYE DE FAIRE DES EFFORTS AVEC TOI, GRANGER. TU N'ES QU'UNE PETITE CONNE ! ET, CETTE FOIS-CI, JE PENSE RÉELLEMENT CE QUE JE DIS ! T'EN PRENDRE À MON FILS ÉTAIT PETIT, GRANGER, TRÈS PETIT, MÊME POUR TOI ET JE PEUX TE JURER QUE SI JAMAIS TU REPARLES UNE SEULE FOIS DE LUI EN CES TERMES, TU T'EN SOUVIENDRAS !

Puis il tourna les talons.

.

La jeune femme, restée assise, était totalement hébétée. C'est vrai qu'elle avait cherché le blond mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'énerverait si vite et surtout qu'il se mettrait dans une telle rage. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Le pire était que les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer avaient réellement dû le blesser car un voile de tristesse avait traversé ses yeux quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se mettent à lui aboyer dessus.

Froisser les sentiments de Malefoy semblait cependant lui avoir redonner sa bonne humeur et quand le serveur apporta les entrées, Hermione se jeta sur la sienne sans attendre. Malefoy n'était pas revenu et ne reviendrais sûrement pas mais elle s'en fichait. Enfin, elle aurait aimé qu'il revienne juste pour payer, parce qu'en son absence, elle se doutait bien que ce serait à elle qu'on demanderait de régler la note. Elle trouverait bien une solution à ce moment-là et, en attendant, elle n'allait certainement pas se priver de goûter à ce fameux foie gras.

}{

De son côté, Drago était monté directement sur la terrasse. Granger l'avait mis dans une rage telle n'avait tout simplement plus répondu de lui-même. Une fois à l'air libre, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et inspira. L'odeur iodée ainsi que les embruns rejetés par l'océan eurent un effet apaisant sur lui et il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils d'extérieurs disposés face à l'étendue sombre.

Une fois sa colère quelque peu retombée, la tristesse s'empara de lui. Il avait vraiment tout tenté avec la jeune femme mais elle semblait être tout bonnement hors de contrôle quand il se trouvait dans les parages. Il savait bien qu'il l'avait profondément blessée, deux jours auparavant, mais ses propos à elle n'étaient guère mieux et, surtout, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi virulente. Son objectif semblait être de le faire souffrir le plus possible. Bien sûr, au début, il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi elle avait accepté de l'accompagner ici et avait naïvement pensé qu'elle allait lui laisser une véritable chance de se racheter. Maintenant, tout lui semblait plus clair. Il était évident qu'elle était venue dans le seul but de lui faire payer son attitude, au sens propre comme au sens figuré et il lui en voulait terriblement.

Il s'en voulait surtout à lui-même pour avoir été aussi stupide et s'être rabaissé devant une... une Née-Moldue insupportable, égoïste, belliqueuse et peste au possible. Ah ça oui, il ne lui avait certainement pas menti en lui affirmant qu'elle aurait fait une très bonne Serpentard !

Dire qu'il avait été heureux - oui heureux ! - de la voir arriver un peu plus tôt au rendez-vous. Parce qu'il avait pensé que si elle était venue c'était dans le but de, bien évidemment, lui passer un sacré savon mais aussi de rétablir les quelques liens qui avaient pu se créer entre eux auparavant. Seulement, à présent qu'il avait été témoin de son comportement, il était persuadé du contraire.

Il ne voulait pas redescendre pour la voir mais il ne voulait pas, non plus, rentrer chez lui, où il devrait subir l'inquisition de son fils qui ne manquerait pas de remarquer l'état dans lequel il était. Il décida donc de rester encore un peu là, à contempler l'océan, le temps que sa colère retombe totalement.

}{

Quelques mètres au-dessous, Hermione venait de terminer son entrée. Malheureusement pour elle, son estomac la faisait toujours souffrir mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'auparavant. A présent, elle avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir une énorme pierre à la place et avait même eu des difficultés à terminer son assiette. Après avoir jubilé pendant cinq minutes pour avoir réussi à faire enrager Malefoy, elle s'était soudainement sentit très mal à l'aise. Elle ne se reconnaissait décidément plus du tout et son comportement violent et médisant lui faisait peur. Encore une fois, il lui semblait qu'elle était devenue une version beaucoup plus sombre d'elle-même et elle ne le supportait pas. Qu'elle insulte Malefoy était une chose, mais qu'elle s'en prenne à un enfant qu'elle ne connaissait même pas en était une autre et ce même s'il s'agissait du fils du Serpentard. De plus, de ce que ce dernier lui en avait dit, le fameux Scorpius ne lui ressemblait absolument pas et était un enfant très gentil. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait convaincu son père de s'excuser auprès d'elle la première fois ?

La jeune femme se sentait complètement perdue et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourquoi, par Merlin, fallait-il qu'elle ait accepté de venir ici ?! Malefoy semblait, en plus, réellement enclin à faire des efforts, pour une fois et elle devait avouer que même si les propos du blond avaient été on ne peut plus déplacés, son contact lui manquait. Parfois. Bien sûr, s'avouer ceci faisait naître de la culpabilité vis-à-vis de Ron mais elle se sentait encore plus coupable du comportement qu'elle avait eu, quelques minutes, plus tôt avec Malefoy.

Hermione se pencha en avant et passa une main devant ses yeux comme pour effacer tous ses soucis. Évidemment, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Elle attrapa alors le verre de whisky que le Serpentard avait laissé et le termina cul-sec. N'étant absolument pas une habituée de l'alcool, elle se mit à tousser fortement lorsque le liquide coula dans sa gorge, lui faisant l'effet d'une brûlure. Cela eut au moins pour avantage de la secouer et de la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle avait été tout bonnement odieuse avec Malefoy et il fallait qu'elle s'excuse. Elle s'en fichait pas mal de se faire rembarrer mais elle se devait à elle-même d'aller lui dire qu'elle était désolée. Elle haïssait viscéralement la personne aigrie que la mort de Ron et Rose l'avait fait devenir.

Ce fut donc sa bonne résolution en tête que la Gryffondor se leva de sa chaise et partit à la recherche de Malefoy. Elle parcourut le restaurant dans tous les sens et se rendit même dans les toilettes pour hommes mais dut se rendre à l'évidence, le Serpentard n'était plus là. Leur serveur, qui lui lançait des regards soupçonneux depuis l'accueil, finit par la rejoindre et lui demander s'il pouvait l'aider.

\- Je cherche euh... le monsieur avec lequel je suis venue, l'avez-vous vu ? demanda Hermione en français.

Elle se félicitait d'avoir passé quelques vacances dans ce pays, étant plus jeune, ce qui lui avait appris à maîtriser un minimum la langue.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se rendait sur la terrasse, répondit le serveur, le regard de plus en plus suspicieux.

\- Ah ! Très bien, merci !

Hermione espérait qu'il ne soit pas parti et s'apprêtait à monter les marches quand elle se retourna vers le serveur :

\- Pourriez-vous ne pas débarrasser nos assiettes, s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, Madame.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur le « Madame » et s'empressa plutôt de gravir l'escalier le plus rapidement possible.

.

Heureusement pour elle, la Gryffondor trouva Malefoy assis de dos sur un fauteuil moelleux en train d'observer le va-et-vient des vagues. De petites boules lumineuses volaient à des points stratégiques de la terrasse ce qui lui permettait de voir correctement son environnement et de se diriger aisément sans toutefois avoir l'impression d'être en plein jour. Cependant, le Serpentard c'était assis dans le coin le plus sombre et il était plus complexe pour elle d'appréhender l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait. Elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas vraiment comment entamer la conversation. Elle décida finalement d'annoncer sa présence en se raclant légèrement la gorge. Malefoy tourna vaguement la tête vers elle avant de reporter son regard sur l'océan. Il avait, cependant, gardé suffisamment longtemps les yeux sur elle pour qu'Hermione aperçoive son regard et surtout la tristesse qui l'avait investi. Même plus que de la tristesse, il y avait du désespoir dans ses prunelles. Désespoir qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, lui qui était toujours si sûr de lui.

Se sentant à présent totalement désemparée, la sorcière sentit ses jambes la porter d'elle-même vers l'un des fauteuils voisins à celui du blond et s'y assit. Ce dernier ne tourna pas la tête vers elle mais sa voix s'éleva dans l'obscurité :

\- Si tu viens pour insulter mon fils ou moi-même tu peux repartir.

Son ton morne fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il était réellement las de tout ceci et son mal-être grandit en conséquence. Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas d'avoir des propos d'une telle méchanceté que même Malefoy en était à ce point touché.

Il fallait qu'elle réagisse et vite.

.

\- Écoute, Malefoy, je... je suis vraiment désolée de ce que j'ai dit. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, ce soir, s'excusa-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu voulais me faire payer, c'est tout. Pas besoin d'épiloguer là-dessus, Granger.

Il avait tourné la tête vers elle et Hermione put lire de la déception dans son regard. Assez étonnement, le fait qu'elle puisse décevoir Malefoy l'ébranla et lui mit un coup au moral. Sans doute parce qu'il était, dans son entourage, l'une des personnes qui en attendait le moins d'elle. Et surtout, l'une des personnes les moins atteignables qu'elle connaissait. Parce que si elle était capable de même décevoir le Serpentard elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il en était des personnes proches d'elle telles que Molly ou Ginny, par exemple.

Le fait de pouvoir décevoir Malefoy lui fit alors prendre conscience qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne en main, dès maintenant, si elle ne voulait pas finir si aigrie et venimeuse que personne ne voudrait plus jamais l'approcher.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que je voulais te faire payer, avoua-t-elle. Mais ça n'excuse en aucun cas mon comportement. Je n'aurais jamais dû mentionner ton fils et surtout pas dans ces conditions. Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- ...

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Hum, grogna le blond.

Son regard c'était une nouvelle fois perdu à l'horizon et il ne semblait pas l'écouter.

\- Malefoy ? l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit pas et elle tendit la main vers son bras. Lorsque leur peau entra en contact, une brûlure maintenant familière se fit ressentir. Ceci de toute évidence des deux côtés puisque le blond s'écarta vivement de sa main et se leva.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Hermione accusa le coup, se sentit peinée et baissa les yeux.

\- De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien, tout ça ! reprit Malefoy, en faisant un geste vague de la main, désignant la situation en elle-même.

Sa mauvaise humeur était visiblement revenue comme un hippogriffe au galop et Hermione tenta de rester la plus calme possible.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que, de toute façon, ça ne changera jamais !

\- Qu'est ce qui ne changera jamais ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber.

\- Malefoy, explique-moi, tenta de l'amadouer maladroitement Hermione.

Le silence s'installa et elle crut qu'il ne dirait rien de plus, lorsqu'il reprit finalement la parole.

\- Tu ne me verras toujours _que_ comme un Mangemort et surtout un complice dans le meurtre de ta famille, exposa-t-il d'une voix grave.

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

La réponse était sortie toute seule de sa bouche et elle n'avait pas pu la contrôler. C'est certainement cela qui fit comprendre à la jeune femme que c'était ce qu'elle pensait véritablement. Avouer haut et fort qu'elle ne considérait pas Malefoy comme un complice sembla ôter un poids énorme de ses épaules mais sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de Ron et Rose augmenta de façon paradoxale. Elle enfouit cependant bien vite ce sentiment dans un coin de son esprit. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle arrange les choses avec Malefoy.

\- Qu-quoi ? bredouilla-t-il, visiblement très confus.

\- Non, je ne te crois pas complice de leur meurtre et je ne t'ai jamais considéré réellement comme un Mangemort.

\- Pardon ?! répéta le blond totalement désemparé à présent.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas comme _eux_ , répondit simplement la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

.

Ce qui était purement et simplement la vérité. Même à l'époque de leur sixième année, durant laquelle il avait eu pour mission de tuer Dumbledore, Harry, Ron et elle n'avait jamais réellement pensé que Malefoy était un Mangemort. Enfin sauf Harry, pendant un certain temps, mais il était vite revenu sur sa conviction. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas pour cela qu'il avait accepté de témoigner en sa faveur lors du procès de Malefoy et de sa mère ? Il avait affirmé devant le Magenmagot que, bien que l'occasion eut été offerte aux deux de le tuer et de le livrer à Voldemort, aucun ne l'avait fait. Ce qui prouvait sans nul doute qu'ils avaient été enrôlés contre leur gré. Bien sûr, après la mort de Ron et Rose, Harry était rapidement revenu sur ses positions. Enfin, après que Malefoy, sa mère et le fils de ce dernier eurent été soumis au Veritaserum, il avait bien dû reconnaître s'être une nouvelle fois trompé sur leur compte. Seuls Hermione et les Weasley avaient continué de croire en la culpabilité des trois Malefoy car cela leur permettait d'avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Admettre finalement l'innocence de Malefoy dans cette affaire faisait se rendre compte à Hermione qu'elle avait été très dure avec le jeune homme. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien mais elle doutait qu'il devait se sentir mal à l'aise par rapport à toute cette situation. D'ailleurs, ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation et elle savait la culpabilité qu'il pouvait éprouver vis-à-vis de son fils. Elle avait également appris à connaître un autre Malefoy, que celui de Poudlard et à, en quelque sorte, l'apprécier. Même s'il lui avait dit des horreurs, il était clair qu'elle avait également son lot de responsabilités dans cette histoire. Elle allait lui faire part de ses pensées quand il s'approcha brusquement d'elle en lui mettant son avant-bras gauche, dénudé, sous le nez.

.

\- Regarde _ça_ et ose me dire ensuite que tu ne me crois ni coupable, ni Mangemort, lança-t-il.

Ses yeux étaient fous et Hermione baissa timidement le regard sur la zone de peau pâle qui s'étendait au-dessous. Son avant-bras, long et fin, était barré d'une immense cicatrice qui lui fit froid dans le dos. La balafre était légèrement rosée, comme si elle venait d'être faite et Hermione comprit que le jeune homme avait dû tenter d'effacer la Marque des Ténèbres de toutes les manières possibles mais que, comme il s'agissait de magie noire, la blessure ne guérirait jamais réellement.

.

Elle ne sut jamais ce qui la poussa à agir mais elle se retrouva bientôt à passer son index le long de la cicatrice de Malefoy. Sa peau était étonnamment froide à cet endroit. Ce fut pourtant lui qui frissonna violemment et elle retira rapidement sa main, craignant d'avoir raviver la douleur.

\- Ex... Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, bredouilla-t-elle très mal à l'aise.

Elle était décidément complètement incontrôlable ce soir.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ? l'attaqua Malefoy.

Il ne semblait pas particulièrement fâché mais plutôt intéressé et un peu effrayé.

\- Fait quoi ? demanda Hermione, désemparée.

\- Comment tu as fait ? C'était quoi le sort ?!

\- Quel sort ? Je ne comprends pas.

Il lui attrapa brutalement la main et passa une nouvelle fois l'index de la jeune femme sur sa cicatrice.

\- Ça ! Comment tu fais ?!

Voyant qu'il commençait à s'agacer Hermione récupéra vivement sa main et se recula de quelques pas. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui racontait et elle était un peu inquiète à présent. Le blond semblait comme possédé et son regard était un mélange d'agacement, de peur et de joie. La Gryffondor craignait vraiment que quelque chose de grave se soit passé.

\- Je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dû, excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! répéta-t-elle dans l'espoir qu'il entende raison.

\- Pas dû ? Pas dû ?! Tu aurais dû faire ça _plus tôt,_ oui ! s'exclama vivement Malefoy.

Alors là, c'était Hermione qui était en état de choc. Elle ne réagit même pas quand il s'approcha d'elle pour reprendre sa main et, une nouvelle fois, passer son index sur sa blessure. Elle ne réagit pas non plus lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, visiblement apaisé.

Finalement, elle retira doucement sa main et la tint fermement contre elle avant de lui demander :

\- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

\- Quand tu fais ça, je ne ressens plus la douleur. Enfin si, ça me brûle un peu mais ça c'est comme à chaque fois que je te touche. Mais ça ne me fait plus mal comme d'habitude. Tu comprends ?!

Il semblait surpris et, surtout, très euphorique. Elle ne répondit pas à sa question mais lui-même réattaqua quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Quel sort as-tu jeté ? l'interrogea-t-il, avide de connaître la réponse.

\- Mais je n'ai jeté aucun sort, Malefoy ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Il commençait à sérieusement l'agacer à présent.

\- Mais tu as forcément jeté un sort informulé.

\- Non, Malefoy.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Tu ne veux juste pas me dire ! s'énerva le blond.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien fait !

\- Tu l'as peut-être jeté sans t'en rendre compte.

\- Ah oui et comment j'aurais fait ça, explique-moi ?

\- J'en sais rien moi !

\- Écoute, je te promets que je n'ai pas jeté de sort. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a pu se passer.

\- Refais-le, retouche mon bras ! l'intima-t-il.

\- Malefoy, je ne suis pas..., commença Hermione.

\- _S'il-te-plaît,_ Granger.

Elle ne répondit rien sur le moment et préféra réfléchir à sa demande.

\- Bon, très bien. Mais alors tu acceptes de me pardonner pour mon comportement idiot et tu redescends avec moi pour finir le repas.

\- Ok, ok ! concéda-t-il immédiatement, agitant la main en signe d'impatience.

Son empressement étonna la jeune femme. Il semblait vraiment très joyeux, à présent, comme si elle venait de lui offrir un cadeau qu'il attendait depuis toujours. Elle s'était donc empressée de lui faire du chantage. Premièrement parce qu'elle ne se sentirait bien que quand elle serait certaine qu'il lui aurait pardonné et ensuite parce que, maintenant que la boule qu'elle avait dans l'estomac s'était dissipée, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait toujours très faim.

Il lui tendit donc son avant-bras et elle y apposa, une nouvelle fois, son index, le faisant descendre lentement le long de la marque.

Le jeune homme recommença à fermer les yeux de contentement et elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

Finalement, elle laissa retomber sa main le long de son bras et Malefoy rouvrit les yeux.

\- Bon allez, viens. J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas débarrassé, ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils reprenaient la direction de l'escalier.

\- Je leur ai demandé de ne pas le faire.

Elle suivit donc le jeune homme, déstabilisée par tout ce qui venait de se passer et surtout par l'étrange comportement qu'ils avaient eu au cours des dernières minutes.

* * *

Tadam... Alors, vous ne vous attendiez pas à _ça_ , n'est-ce pas ? ;)

Hermione qui accepte d'aller au restaurant Drago qui l'emmène en France Hermione qui devient insupportable Drago qui la laisse en plan... les excuses et le GROS rapprochement de la fin !

Et, enfin, le mystérieux "pouvoir" qu'a Hermione sur la cicatrice de notre beau blond préféré...

Pour ceux qui reviewront, j'attends avec impatience vos théories à ce propos...

Ainsi que celles sur le contenu de la partie 2 ! Alors, allez-y, reviewez, reviewez, reviewez ! :)

Sinon, à dimanche avec la suite de « Bienvenue en France » ! :)

Kisses,

 **Chalusse**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

 **Je remercie dans un premier temps mes (toujours) super revieweuses** **ainsi que les lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en favoris/alertes. :)**

J'ai quelques petites informations à vous apporter aujourd'hui.

Premièrement : **je ne pourrai pas publier mercredi**. La raison est toute simple : je pars quelques jours en vacances en Angleterre. La prochaine publication n'aura donc lieu que dimanche prochain, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Pour me faire quelque peu pardonner, je publie plus tôt que prévu aujourd'hui :).

Deuxièmement : **j'ai créé une page Facebook**. La première raison à cela est que j'ai proposé à mes lecteurs/revieweurs, sur l'autre site où je publie, de partager avec eux les photos que je prendrai aux Studios Harry Potter où je me rendrai pendant mon séjour. Certains d'entre eux se sont montrés intéressés alors voilà. Je vous invite donc, bien évidemment, à passer sur la page dont vous trouverez le lien sur ma bio. Voilà ! :)

Bref ! Alors… un petit chapitre, ça vous dit ? Eh bien le voici, le voilà ! :)

Bonne lecture à vous !

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Bienvenue en France (Partie 2)**

Ni Hermione ni Drago ne reparla de la situation étrange dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés, quelques minutes auparavant. A vrai dire, en cet instant, ils ne parlaient même pas du tout. Drago, qui était affamé, s'était jeté sur son entrée que le serveur avait laissée. Hermione, qui avait déjà terminé la sienne depuis longtemps, était, quant à elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment appréhender les moments qu'elle allait passer avec le blond. Il semblait avoir été tacitement conclu que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aborderait plus les sujets sensibles. Ceux-ci étant : le comportement étrange et violent de la Gryffondor et le passé du Serpentard. Toutefois, Hermione était un peu confuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer en train de faire la conversation à Malefoy et puis, d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient certainement aucun point commun. Elle se posait donc la question de savoir si, à l'avenir, le blond chercherait de nouveau à être en sa compagnie. Elle songea, finalement, qu'il la laisserait sûrement tranquille maintenant qu'elle lui avait affirmé ne pas le considérer comme un complice de cette affreuse nuit.

.

Cependant, tandis qu'ils quittaient le restaurant et qu'Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'ils se séparent pour rentrer respectivement chez eux, Malefoy lui soumit une autre idée.

\- Granger, je euh... J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

Il semblait assez nerveux et cela éveilla sa curiosité. Malefoy n'était jamais nerveux à propos de quoique ce soit et elle se sentit partagée. Elle aurait aimé voir ce qui le mettait dans cet état mais, en même temps, transplaner dans un nouvel endroit, avec Malefoy et en pleine nuit n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler « des plus rassurants ».

\- Je sais pas trop, Malefoy, je devrais sûrement rentrer chez moi.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger, Granger, railla le blond d'un ton moqueur.

\- Il est tard, argua Hermione.

Le Serpentard fut soudain pris d'un fou rire moqueur.

\- Non mais sérieusement, tu ne vas pas me sortir cet argument bidon... Bordel mais tu as trente ans ou douze ?!

Hermione se vexa immédiatement. Bien sûr qu'elle était adulte et que sortir le soir ne la dérangeait pas mais on parlait de Malefoy, là. Elle s'était déjà rendue au restaurant avec lui et inutile de mentionner ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'ils avaient été sur la terrasse. En plus, elle craignait que Molly ne s'inquiète en ne la voyant pas revenir.

Finalement, elle se rendit compte que c'était surtout ce dernier point qui faisait pencher la balance. Évidemment, elle n'était pas particulièrement ravie de continuer sa soirée avec le blond pour seule compagnie mais elle n'avait pas forcément envie de retourner au Terrier non plus. Elle savait parfaitement qu'à peine rentrée et allongée dans son lit, cette soirée repasserait en boucle dans sa tête et qu'elle en décortiquerait chaque aspect. Après s'être une nouvelle fois fustigée mentalement pour son attitude déplorable, elle culpabiliserait très certainement vis-à-vis de Ron pour avoir fait ce que l'on pourrait appeler une sorte de « paix » avec Drago Malefoy et surtout pour lui avoir avoué qu'elle ne le tenait pas pour responsable.

Elle était tellement lassée de devoir encore et toujours faire face à ses démons qu'elle en vint à répondre par l'affirmative au blond.

\- Bon d'accord, Malefoy. Mais il faut que j'envoie un Patronus avant, le prévint-elle.

}{

Le Serpentard fut surpris qu'elle accepte aussi rapidement, surtout sans qu'il n'ait à lui démontrer par a+b que venir avec lui était sans danger.

\- Ok, je vais attendre un peu plus loin dans ce cas.

Il s'éloigna en direction de la plage et la laissa envoyer son Patronus. Alors qu'il scrutait l'horizon, il songea que c'était certainement la soirée la plus étrange de toute sa vie. Granger avait tout d'abord accepté de l'accompagner au restaurant. Puis elle lui avait fait une scène mémorable durant laquelle il avait été terriblement blessé par ses propos. Quand il avait pensé que tout espoir de réconciliation - ou plutôt de conciliation - entre eux serait définitivement perdu, elle était revenue vers lui et s'était excusée. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la jeune femme mais lorsqu'elle lui avait dit être désolée pour son comportement et surtout pour les propos qu'elle avait tenus à l'égard son fils, Drago avait senti qu'elle était sincère. Ensuite, elle lui avait même annoncée qu'elle ne le pensait pas coupable et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un véritable Mangemort. Il avait été véritablement touché qu'elle le reconnaisse. Enfin, il y avait eu le moment où Granger l'avait _touché_ pour de vrai. Elle l'avait tellement pris au dépourvu et les sensations qu'il avait ressenties avaient été tellement fortes qu'il avait un peu perdu pieds. Tout ce qu'il voulait était qu'elle lui dise comment elle s'était débrouillée pour faire disparaître la froideur et la noirceur que lui faisait toujours ressentir sa cicatrice. Quoique, ce qu'il souhaitait surtout, c'était qu'elle recommence. Drago avait véritablement cru qu'elle avait jeté un sort et avait été très déçu lorsqu'elle avait affirmé le contraire. Pendant quelques secondes il avait imaginé pouvoir se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de la Marque et du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait encore sur lui.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le toucher de la Gryffondor lui faisait cet effet sur sa cicatrice et plus généralement encore, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait une sorte de brûlure lorsque leur peau entrait en contact. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'à la fin de la soirée et alors qu'il envisagé pendant un long moment que cela serait totalement l'inverse, son désir pour Granger ne s'était pas évanoui.

Au contraire, il semblait même s'être intensifié et le Serpentard n'osait même pas imaginer le genre de rêve qu'il ferait les nuits suivantes. Comme il avait déjà pu le constater et même si elle l'avait blessé avec ses mots et son comportement, Drago trouvait la « nouvelle » Granger beaucoup plus intéressante et, surtout, beaucoup plus attirante que l'ancienne. Celle-ci semblait vouloir - et pouvoir - lui tenir réellement tête et le fait qu'elle puisse lui faire ressentir de la colère, de l'envie, du désir et même de la tristesse, l'intriguait énormément. Il ne connaissait pas cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité et même s'il commençait à la côtoyer de plus en plus, il se doutait bien qu'elle en avait encore en réserve. Si l'on ajoutait à cela le fait que lorsqu'elle le touchait, en particulier sur sa cicatrice, elle arrivait à lui faire ressentir des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenties auparavant, il semblait tout aussi prêt à abandonner son plan « coucher avec Granger » que de se mettre à vivre comme un moldu.

C'était donc dans cette optique et surtout parce qu'il voulait lui prouver qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée en lui faisant confiance, qu'il avait décidé de lui proposer de l'accompagner dans la demeure qu'il possédait aux abords de la ville. Bâtisse qui était celle qu'ils avaient habitée Scorpius, Narcissa et lui pendant leurs deux années de fuite. Bien sûr, il avait préféré ne pas lui révéler leur destination. Il ne savait pas comment la Gryffondor aurait régi s'il l'avait mentionné mais lui annoncer qu'elle allait se retrouver dans une maison seule avec lui, l'aurait certainement plus desservi qu'aidé. Il avait conscience qu'il devait se montrer patient avec elle et surtout ne pas faire un seul faux pas, auquel cas, il ne pourrait jamais concrétiser son plan et était certain d'en être frustré pendant un long moment. Notamment s'il devait voir la Gryffondor tous les jours au Ministère et qu'elle portait ses maudites jupes, dévoilant ses belles jambes fines qui lui faisait tant d'effet.

Avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme, qui devait à présent avoir expédié son Patronus, il en envoya, lui-même, un à sa mère. Il avait demandé à Narcissa de rester avec Scorpius, ce soir, ne sachant pas à quelle heure il rentrerait. Nonobstant, puisqu'il était là et même si Granger rentrait chez elle, il prévoyait de passer la nuit dans son ancienne demeure. Il venait donc de prévenir sa mère de son projet pour ne pas qu'elle l'attende. Il n'appréciait certainement pas devoir lui faire un compte rendu de son emploi du temps mais elle lui avait demandé de la tenir au courant et, étant donné que c'était lui qui était venu quémander un service en tout premier lieu, il n'avait pas pu lui refuser cette faveur en retour.

Drago ne revenait pas souvent dans cette ville. En fait, il n'y avait remis les pieds que trois fois depuis que sa mère, son fils et lui étaient rentrés à Londres mais il aimait cet endroit. En plus, il pourrait se saouler sans que personne ne lui dise quoique ce soit et, surtout, sans ressentir de remords vis-à-vis de son fils, puisqu'il savait que ce dernier était présentement en train de passer un bon moment avec sa grand-mère.

}{

Hermione venait de voir s'évaporer sa loutre sous ses yeux lorsque Malefoy revint vers elle. Elle l'avait aperçu envoyer lui-même un Patronus – dont elle n'avait pas réussi à déterminer la forme – et cela l'avait intriguée. Le Serpentard ne devait certainement pas être du genre à rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit et elle était curieuse de savoir avec qui il avait communiqué. Brièvement, l'idée qu'il ait pu alerter des gens dans le but de leur annoncer leur venue imminente germa dans son esprit et une bouffée d'angoisse monta en elle. S'il essayait de lui tendre une sorte de… piège ?

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à son niveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

\- A qui as-tu envoyé un Patronus ?

Elle l'entendit tout d'abord marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « je me doutais bien que ça ne serait pas aussi facile » et son angoisse redoubla d'intensité.

\- J'ai envoyé un Patronus à ma mère, Granger, satisfaite ?

La réponse du blond la laissa muette. Hermione s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Sa mère ? Pourquoi enverrait-il un Patronus à sa mère alors qu'il devait être aux alentours de vingt-trois heures et qu'ils avaient quitté le pays ?!

Elle allait lui poser la question, s'en fichant pas mal de paraître indiscrète, lorsqu'il la devança :

\- Elle garde mon fils, ce soir et a requis que je la tienne au courant de l'heure à laquelle je rentrerai. C'est bon, l'interrogatoire est terminé, on peut y aller ?! demanda-t-il abruptement.

Hermione en resta coite une nouvelle fois. Jamais elle n'aurait pu envisager que Malefoy ait une véritable vie de famille au point que sa mère garde son fils pendant que lui-même était absent et, qu'en plus, il doive lui rendre des comptes. Sa stupéfaction était telle qu'elle en oublia instantanément ses réserves.

\- Hum… ok, si tu veux.

.

Ils transplanèrent et Hermione eut l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas changé d'endroit. Elle avait fermé les yeux pendant le transplanage et elle se demandait vraiment si Malefoy ne lui avait pas fait une blague. Elle ressentait toujours la température douce de cette soirée d'été française et l'odeur iodée des embruns. Elle entendait toujours les vagues s'écraser lourdement sur la plage et le sol, mou sous ses pieds, ne pouvait être fait que de sable.

Elle garda donc les yeux fermés quelques instants supplémentaires en pensant que le blond n'avait peut-être pas réussi à transplaner au bon endroit. Toutefois, constatant que rien ne changeait, elle finit par ouvrir ses paupières.

.

Hermione ne s'était pas trompée, elle était bien de nouveau sur une plage et certainement toujours en France. Cependant, elle ne se trouvait plus sur la même et, de ce que les rayons de la lune lui permettaient d'en voir, celle-ci semblait beaucoup plus sauvage et les vagues y étaient beaucoup plus violentes.

Elle chercha le blond des yeux et le trouva un peu plus loin, une nouvelle fois le regard perdu dans la masse sombre que formait l'océan. La Gryffondor s'approcha prudemment en conservant une certaine distance entre eux et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. En cet instant, il n'avait absolument plus rien du Malefoy qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard. L'océan semblait l'apaiser et ses traits, habituellement étirés en des expressions soit moqueuses soit agacées, étaient au contraire lisses et relâchées. Hermione lui trouva un air beaucoup plus adulte, maintenant, et se surprit même à lui trouver un certain charme. Bien évidemment, il était Drago Malefoy et il était plus ou moins de notoriété publique qu'il était beau. Même si Hermione l'avait viscéralement détesté, elle n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était séduisant. Elle découvrait ici une autre facette de sa… beauté. Là, sous ses yeux, il ne semblait pas se cacher sous ses apparences de tombeurs et c'est la pureté qu'elle lisait sur son visage qui charma la jeune femme.

Toutefois, elle reprit bien vite ses esprits en se demandant pourquoi Malefoy avait voulu l'emmener ici. Bien sûr, l'environnement était magnifique et elle l'aurait encore plus apprécié en plein jour mais elle doutait franchement que le Serpentard ait pu la faire venir pour admirer le paysage. Il avait, par ailleurs, mentionné vouloir lui montrer « quelque chose » et elle était assez curieuse de découvrir ce que cela pouvait être.

.

Malefoy dut remarquer qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter car, quelques secondes plus tard, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Viens, l'intima-t-il.

Hermione le suivit vers ce qui semblait être une forêt et qui s'étendait à perte de vue à partir des limites de la plage.

\- Tiens, lis ça.

Il venait de lui fourrer un bout de papier dans la main et Hermione le regarda d'un air suspect. Il voulait qu'elle lui lise quelque chose ?!

Elle déplia le billet et son cœur eut un raté quand elle avisa les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits. Elle leva immédiatement le regard vers Malefoy qui patientait un peu plus loin.

\- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?!

\- Parce que.

\- Je... Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne... commença la jeune femme en bégayant.

\- Granger... la menaça-t-il.

\- Mais, Malefoy ! Tu sais ce que ça représente ?! demanda la jeune femme en s'égosillant à moitié.

\- Certainement beaucoup plus que toi ! Alors tu lis ce putain de papier ou je te le dis à voix haute.

Hermione maugréa et devant le regard insistant et autoritaire du Serpentard, replongea son regard sur le papier.

 _« Domaine Malefoy, dans les environs de Saint Malo, France »._

.

Elle ne rêvait pas, Malefoy venait de lui révéler le secret de l'emplacement de son domicile. En effet, lorsqu'elle releva la tête après avoir assimilé et répété l'adresse dans son esprit, la demeure apparut devant ses yeux.

Elle n'y prêta tout d'abord aucune attention et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as confié ton secret ?

\- Parce que je n'ai rien à cacher, affirma-t-il avec force.

\- Alors pourquoi il y a un Fidélitas sur cette maison ?

\- Nous l'avions jeté, ma mère et moi, pour que ni mon père ni Astoria ne puissent nous retrouver, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Décidément, cette soirée devenait de plus en plus étrange. Malefoy venait de lui confier le secret de l'emplacement de sa résidence secondaire et, en plus, il avait jeté un Fidélitas dessus pour que son père et sa femme ne les retrouve pas son fils, sa mère et lui. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il soit si protecteur envers eux. Malefoy avait vraiment tout mis en œuvre pour se détacher le plus possible des agissements des Mangemorts. Cela rassura la jeune femme. Elle ne s'était pas trompée sur son compte. Il n'avait décidément rien à voir avec tout ce qui avait pu se passer.

.

Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien en sa présence, Hermione délaissa Malefoy et s'avança en direction la large demeure. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait fait venir ici alors elle pouvait bien, au moins, observer l'architecture avant de repartir. Alors qu'elle n'avait, quelques secondes auparavant, qu'une épaisse forêt sous les yeux, celle-ci s'était comme magiquement ouverte et laissait maintenant entrapercevoir une magnifique bâtisse.

La jeune femme se mit alors en chemin. Aux abords de la plage, une clôture de bois blanc se dressait et – supposa Hermione – faisait le tour de la propriété. Le sable laissa place à une démarcation composée de gros cailloux en tout genre puis à de l'herbe. Le large portail s'ouvrit à son approche et Hermione constata que Malefoy la suivait. Elle ne se retourna toutefois pas pour lui faire la conversation, préférant continuer son chemin.

Une fois qu'ils eurent franchi le portail, Hermione l'entendit se refermer tout seul dans un léger grincement. Malefoy et elle se trouvaient à présent dans un immense jardin vallonné et la forêt, qu'elle avait aperçu depuis la plage, l'entourait entièrement. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient avancés, il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour la jeune femme de distinguer quoique ce soit. Les hauts arbres dissimulaient les rayons de la lune et elle manqua par deux fois de finir le nez dans la pelouse.

Elle entendit Malefoy ricaner derrière elle et allait lui faire une remarque bien sentie lorsqu'elle le vit passer devant et lever sa baguette. Immédiatement la maison du Serpentard s'illumina de l'intérieur et Hermione put, de nouveau, voir où elle mettait les pieds.

Elle continua de suivre le chemin et le propriétaire des lieux, pendant encore quelques secondes avant de finalement se retrouver devant un second « Manoir Malefoy ».

Quoique, non, elle ne pouvait pas la qualifier de cette façon. A l'évidence, cette demeure était presque tout aussi imposante mais rien d'autres, dans son architecture, ne lui rappelait cet endroit sinistre. Puisque le blond avait magiquement allumé toutes les lumières de la maison, la jeune femme pouvait se rendre compte que la magnifique bâtisse en pierres était en grande partie faite de larges baies vitrées. Presque tout le rez-de-chaussée semblait pouvoir s'ouvrir sur l'extérieur et cela lui donna immédiatement envie d'y pénétrer pour constater si l'intérieur était aussi beau. L'étage arborait également de larges fenêtres et Hermione se doutait qu'en journée, la vue qu'elles offraient sur la plage devait être grandiose. Le reste de la maison était fait de larges pierres assez claires, ce qui la rendait assez pittoresque. Hermione nota toutefois le toit en tuiles noires et songea que ce détail avait dû être négocié par Malefoy lui-même.

Même si on prenait en considération ce dernier point, la Gryffondor n'imaginait absolument pas le blond vivre dans une telle demeure et plus largement dans un tel domaine. Il était si hautain et austère qu'elle ne se le représentait tout simplement pas dans un endroit si beau et qui devait être si lumineux en plein jour. Cela dénotait tellement de l'atmosphère sombre et froide du Manoir...

.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein Granger ? demanda Malefoy d'un air moqueur en se retournant.

\- Non, souffla sincèrement la jeune femme.

Le Serpentard se tenait sur le perron tandis qu'Hermione était restée un peu en retrait. Époustouflée par la beauté du lieu et surtout ébahie par le fait que ce soit la propriété du blond, elle n'avait pas parcouru les derniers mètres qui la séparait de l'entrée de la demeure.

Elle vit Malefoy ouvrir la porte puis entrer et se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas s'il l'invitait tacitement à le suivre ou si elle était supposée attendre dehors. Sa curiosité l'emporta toutefois sur le reste et la jeune femme se décida à faire quelques pas avant de pénétrer elle-même dans la maison. La lourde porte en bois demeura ouverte, laissant s'infiltrer un léger courant d'air.

Comme tout était allumé, Hermione chercha instinctivement Malefoy du regard mais ne le vit pas. Elle se trouvait présentement dans une entrée qui communiquait avec une large pièce et qui semblait également en desservir deux autres puisqu'une porte de bois clair était visible en face d'elle ainsi qu'une autre, légèrement plus loin, sur sa droite. Un imposant escalier était aussi présent.

Ne sachant où se diriger, Hermione décida d'inspecter la pièce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait et qui n'était dissimulée par aucune porte.

De ce qu'elle en avait vu depuis son précédent emplacement, elle paraissait assez grande mais Hermione révisa rapidement son jugement après y avoir pénétré complètement. Cette pièce n'était pas grande, elle était immense ! Elle faisait certainement les deux tiers de la longueur de la maison et toute sa largeur. Il s'agissait de cette même pièce qui comportait les nombreuses baies vitrées que la jeune femme avait aperçue depuis l'extérieur. Le mobilier, quant à lui, lui rappelait vaguement celui du bar dans lequel Malefoy l'avait emmenée. Il s'agissait d'un savant mélange entre de l'ancien et du moderne qu'elle trouvait tout simplement magnifique. Une large cheminée était adossée le long d'un pan de mur au fond de la pièce et n'avait rien de semblable avec celle qu'elle avait pu voir au Manoir. Ici, elle était faite des mêmes pierres que le revêtement extérieur de la maison et cela donnait un côté très chaleureux à la pièce. Sentiment que les larges poutres en bois clair et patiné qui étaient visibles au plafond, accentuaient.

La jeune femme avança un peu plus et remarqua, sur la droite, un immense piano sur lequel elle aurait adoré jouer quelques notes. Une large table, très moderne, était installée au premier plan et sa taille interpella Hermione. Pourquoi y avait-il une table si grande alors qu'ils n'avaient été que trois à vivre ici ?

« La démesure des Malefoy » pensa-t-elle.

En parlant de Malefoy, elle ne voyait ce dernier nulle part et continua donc son inspection.

Après avoir franchi l'espace qui devait être celui réservé à la salle à manger et s'être avancée vers le fond de la pièce, la jeune femme fut interpellée par un objet insolite placé sur le même pan de mur que la cheminée mais dans l'un des coins.

Elle dut s'en approcher et même le toucher pour être bien certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Malefoy avait une télévision moldue ! Enfin, celle-ci ressemblait plus à un mini écran de cinéma tellement elle était imposante ! Encore une fois, Malefoy n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure puisqu'Hermione n'avait tout simplement jamais vu une télévision aussi grande. Lorsqu'elle vivait encore chez ses parents, ceux-ci n'en avaient jamais eu une de cette taille et même Mr Weasley – qui en faisait la collection – ne devait pas en posséder une comme celle-ci. Elle avait certainement dû coûter très cher.

La réflexion qu'elle se fit sur le prix du bien amena la jeune femme à s'interroger sur un autre point. Comment Malefoy s'était-il procuré un objet comment celui-ci ? Parce qu'il avait forcément dû aller dans un magasin moldu et payer avec leur monnaie pour pouvoir l'acquérir… Ou bien l'avait-il volée ? Même s'il l'avait volée, pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il une télévision chez lui ?!

Perdue dans ses réflexions, la Gryffondor n'entendit tout d'abord pas les petits coups donnés contre la vitre. Ceux-ci finirent par se faire plus pressants et elle se retourna pour voir d'où ils provenaient.

Un détail – si imposant qu'il ne pouvait même pas être considéré comme tel – était manifestement passé à côté de son inspection puisque, en se retournant complètement, elle remarqua qu'une verrière avait été dressée sur le pan de mur opposé. Celle-ci semblait renfermer la cuisine de la maison et Hermione y distinguait, présentement, Malefoy en train de donner de petits coups afin d'attirer son attention. Il avait un verre dans une main et semblait lui demander si elle-même souhaitait quelque chose à boire. Hermione lui fit signe que non et elle vit le jeune homme lever les yeux aux ciels.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'elle ne veuille pas boire ?! Elle avait déjà pris un verre de vin au cours du repas et elle considérait cela comme largement suffisant.

Quelque peu agacée par l'attitude de Malefoy, la jeune femme préféra reporter son attention sur son environnement et notamment sur le canapé gris clair, placé en biais, face à la télévision et qui semblait encore plus confortable que tout ce qu'elle avait pu tester auparavant.

}{

Drago n'avait pas attendu que Granger le suive pour entrer dans la maison. Il avait soif et préféra aller se servir un verre de Whisky en attendant. Il supposait qu'il faudrait certainement un temps de réflexion à la jeune femme pour qu'elle considère que cet endroit était sans danger et qu'elle consente à y entrer. C'est pourquoi Drago fut assez surpris en la voyant, depuis la verrière, pénétrer dans la pièce à vivre. Il la vit tout d'abord s'arrêter afin de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire avant de s'avancer vers le piano de sa mère sur lequel elle glissa distraitement un doigt. Il se retourna pour chercher la bouteille de whisky et saisir un verre et, quand il reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté, Granger était arrivée au fond et observait la télévision, les bras croisés. Drago comprit qu'elle essayait de déterminer comment _cet_ objet avait pu arriver à _cet_ endroit il fut pris d'un rire goguenard

Il avisa la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il tenait dans la main et toqua contre la verrière pour savoir si la jeune femme en voulait, elle aussi, un verre. Il nota sa surprise lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui et en déduisit qu'elle n'avait pas dû remarquer cet espace auparavant. Elle comprit tout de même parfaitement ce qu'il tentait de lui demander et, quand il la vit faire non de la tête, il ne put réprimer un soupir. Décidément, cette Gryffondor était beaucoup trop sérieuse à son goût. Faisant fi de sa réponse, il attrapa un autre verre dans le placard et quitta la pièce.

.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il pensa tout d'abord que Granger avait transplané. Elle n'était plus devant la télévision et il ne la voyait nulle part. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour afin de vérifier les autres pièces - savait-on jamais, peut-être avait-elle voulu continuer sa visite ? - lorsqu'il entendit un soupir émaner du canapé.

Il s'avança donc vers ce dernier et le contourna en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Granger était là, complètement avachie, sa tête ne dépassant pas du dossier, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être pris d'un fou rire intérieur. Qui aurait cru, qu'un jour, Granger se sentirait tellement à l'aise chez lui qu'elle irait jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le canapé et fermer les yeux ?

Etrangement, le blond eut un agréable pincement au cœur en constatant qu'elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle n'était pas en danger avec lui.

Il déposa les deux verres sur la table basse et le léger bruit qu'ils émirent fit instantanément ouvrir les yeux à la Gryffondor. Elle posa tout d'abord son regard sur les verres puis sur Drago en lui-même et se dernier la vit s'empourprer en moins d'une seconde. Elle baissa les yeux et tenta de se redresser maladroitement.

A ce moment-là, le Serpentard hésita franchement entre la mettre encore plus dans l'embarra ou ne rien dire. Lui-même dû finalement admettre qu'ils avaient atteint leur quota de dispute pour la journée et préféra déboucher la bouteille sans faire de commentaire.

Il versa tout d'abord une quantité assez raisonnable dans l'un des verres puis une plus conséquente dans l'autre. Bien qu'il se soit attendu à des protestations, Granger ne pipa mot lorsqu'il lui tendit le premier d'entre eux et alla même jusqu'à en avaler une importante quantité. Décidément, cette femme ne cessait de l'étonner.

}{

Hermione ne s'était vraiment pas trompée, ce canapé était un pur bonheur. Ce fut lorsqu'elle s'assit dedans qu'elle se rendit compte d'à quel point elle était lasse. Elle ferma donc les yeux quelques instants, profitant du repos qui s'offrait à elle. Légèrement comateuse, elle n'entendit Malefoy arriver et lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se sentit honteuse comme une enfant que l'on venait de prendre en train de faire une bêtise. Elle se redressa prestement mais n'était pas dupe et le petit sourire moqueur qui flottait sur les lèvres du blond ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, il l'avait grillée et certainement depuis un moment.

La Gryffondor s'attendit donc à une avalanche de commentaires plus sarcastiques les uns que les autres mais il n'en fit rien. Elle en fut tellement stupéfaite qu'elle ne réfléchit même pas quand il lui tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide de couleur ambrée et le porta directement à ses lèvres. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse de son comportement qu'il lui semblait que plus jamais elle n'arriverait à regarder le blond dans les yeux.

Le silence s'installa alors entre eux et Hermione continua de boire son verre. Si l'alcool pouvait lui faire oublier ce désastre, elle ne disait pas non. Ce fut finalement Malefoy qui reprit la parole.

\- Tu veux visiter le reste de la maison ? demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

Hermione, qui n'osait toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux mais qui était ravie de pouvoir faire autre chose que de rester là, à boire, accepta sur-le-champ.

.

Ils traversèrent l'immense salon-salle à manger dans l'autre sens et se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée. Malefoy prit la direction d'une des portes que la jeune femme avait vues précédemment et l'ouvrit en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Elle se retrouva dans une cuisine, qui, comme devait l'être toutes les autres pièces de la maison, était beaucoup plus large que la moyenne. Elle nota toutefois que cette cuisine n'était pas aussi ostentatoire qu'elle avait d'abord pu l'imaginer et tout était relativement banal, bien que de belle facture. La verrière, qui offrait une vue dégagée sur la pièce principale, donnait tout de même à cette cuisine une note raffinée et originale.

Malefoy qui, lui, s'était redirigé vers l'entrée, ouvrait à présent la seconde porte. Hermione quitta donc prestement de la cuisine et suivit le blond dans une – immense – chambre, aux tonalités oscillants entre le blanc et le gris clair et au sol recouvert d'un parquet fait dans un bois identique à celui des poutres du salons. Autrement dit très clair et patiné. Un lit majestueux trônait au centre de la pièce et une imposante armoire faisait un angle. Hermione remarqua une autre porte au fond et s'approcha. Voyant que Malefoy ne pipait mot, elle l'ouvrit et avisa une salle de bain. Ne voulant pas paraître indiscrète, elle referma rapidement de la porte, non sans avoir auparavant constaté qu'elle aurait volontiers donner n'importe quoi pour pouvoir prendre, au moins une fois dans sa vie, un bain dans une baignoire telle que celle qu'elle avait aperçue.

Elle songea que cette chambre devait être celle de Narcissa. La décoration était assez féminine et la salle de bain semblait être le rêve de toute femme.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à l'étage et Hermione visita plusieurs pièces. Une deuxième chambre qui était, assurément, celle du fils de Malefoy, dans laquelle plusieurs posters de joueurs de Quidditch étaient accrochés au mur et où de nombreux livres s'entassaient dans une petite bibliothèque. Elle en conclut alors que la troisième dans laquelle le Serpentard la fit pénétrer était sa propre chambre. Elle avait imaginé que tout serait sombre mais à l'instar du reste de la maison, le mobilier arborait des tons clairs et elle y découvrit même une importante bibliothèque où tous les ouvrages étaient rangés avec soin. Elle ne savait pas que le jeune homme était un adepte de la lecture et en fut agréablement surprise.

Malefoy la mena ensuite vers une salle de bain encore plus vaste que celle qui était attenante à la chambre du bas et où, encore une fois, elle se fit la réflexion que prendre, ne serait-ce, qu'une douche ici semblait relever du paradis sur Terre.

Avant de pénétrer dans la dernière pièce, Hermione constata que le blond avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres et cela la mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait derrière le panneau de bois et redoutait un peu que le blond ne l'ouvre, de peur qu'il s'agisse d'un endroit qui relèverait plus du « Manoir Malefoy » que de la « maison de vacances ».

Elle se tint donc sur ses gardes pendant les quelques secondes qui lui furent nécessaires pour ouvrir la porte mais abandonna bien vite toute retenue.

Cette pièce devait faire environ les deux tiers de la taille du salon-salle à manger et était littéralement remplie de livres. De hautes bibliothèques s'alignaient tout le long d'un pan de mur et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter en avant pour passer son index sur certains ouvrages. Il y avait là une collection impressionnante d'œuvres et Hermione envia aussitôt Malefoy. Elle _rêvait_ de pouvoir, un jour, posséder une collection aussi impressionnante et, non seulement c'était le cas du Serpentard, mais en plus ils n'étaient que dans sa maison secondaire. Elle n'osait donc imaginer tous ceux qui devaient se trouver au Manoir Malefoy.

Avec une collection pareille, il n'était pas étonnant que le fils de ce dernier soit aussi attiré par les livres.

Hermione se retourna et s'aperçut que deux fauteuils de couleur sombre étaient avantageusement placés devant une large fenêtre, dont la vue donnait probablement sur la plage. Hermione se surprit alors à s'imaginer, elle-même, en train d'y lire un livre. Chassant cette pensée idiote de sa tête, elle parcouru plutôt la pièce et constata que le reste avait été aménagé en une sorte de bureau. Elle finit par mettre la main sur l'objet le plus ostentatoire de la demeure qui n'était autre qu'un colossal bureau en bois noir et verni, aux pieds recouverts d'un matériaux qui semblait être de l'or. Il aurait très bien pu avoir appartenu à un quelconque roi et Hermione comprit immédiatement que nul autre que Malefoy, lui-même, avait choisi l'objet.

.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent finalement dans le salon, la jeune femme remarqua que l'entière demeure semblait sortir d'un catalogue et qu'aucun objet trop personnel ne traînait. Elle savait bien qu'ils n'y vivaient plus mais, pour des personnes qui avaient habité ici pendant près de deux années, les Malefoy ne donnaient tout de même pas l'impression de s'être réellement appropriés les lieux.

.

Alors que le Serpentard trempait de nouveau ses lèvres dans son verre, qu'il semblait heureux d'avoir retrouvé, Hermione prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés :

\- C'est vraiment magnifique et ça doit être tellement lumineux en journée...

\- Oui, c'est ma mère qui à superviser les travaux et choisi la décoration, expliqua le blond.

\- Eh bien elle a beaucoup de goût, complimenta Hermione. C'est très différent de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, surtout après avoir vu votre... poursuivi-t-elle.

Le mot « Manoir » lui resta néanmoins en travers de la gorge. Elle ne parvenait pas à en parler à voix haute. Cet endroit faisait allusion à beaucoup trop de souvenirs qu'elle préférait ne pas se remémorer, notamment en cet instant, alors qu'elle était en compagnie du blond.

Ce dernier remarqua immédiatement sa gêne.

\- Ma mère n'avait jamais eu son mot à dire dans la décoration de notre « autre demeure ».

\- N'avait ?

\- Oui, il a été totalement rénové après le... Enfin après notre retour, se rattrapa maladroitement le Serpentard.

\- Ah...

\- Mon fils ne voulait plus y mettre les pieds, sachant ce qui s'y était passé et nous n'avons pas vraiment eut le choix. Narcissa a été enchantée de diriger les opérations.

Savoir que le Manoir ne ressemblait plus au souvenir qu'elle en avait sembla redonner un peu d'oxygène à la jeune femme. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'avant la rentrée de septembre, elle devrait y remettre les pieds et cela serait certainement moins difficile s'il avait été rénové. Elle appréciait également la sensibilité du jeune Malefoy et le fait que les deux adultes ne semblaient pas tenir plus que cela à leur ancien chez eux.

Un peu ragaillardie, Hermione, trempa ses lèvres dans son verre. Elle appréciait de plus en plus cet alcool, preuve qu'elle aurait dû arrêter d'en boire il y a déjà plusieurs minutes.

.

\- Granger ?

\- Hum ?

\- Où est-ce que tu habites ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pour savoir à quelle adresse envoyer tes prochaines lettres d'excuses ? railla-t-elle.

Le Whisky Pur Feu, faisait inévitablement son effet et elle se sentait de moins en moins maîtresse de ses paroles.

Elle vit que Malefoy grimaçait mais il garda tout de même son calme.

\- Non, je suis curieux, c'est tout.

Hermione ne voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénients à lui dire où elle vivait puisque cela n'avait, de toute façon, jamais été un secret.

\- Je vis au Terrier, chez les Weasley.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna le blond en reposant son verre.

\- Bah quoi ? demanda Hermione, un peu étonnée qu'il réagisse aussi vivement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vis pas _chez toi_ ?

\- Parce que je n'ai plus de _chez moi_ , je l'ai vendu. Et que comme je n'ai pas travaillé les six derniers mois, je n'ai pas d'argent pour louer un appartement !

Elle avait dit tout cela très vite et d'un ton plutôt agressif. Elle n'était pas particulièrement fière d'être revenue vivre chez ses beaux-parents mais le fait était qu'elle n'avait pas pu rester dans la maison qu'elle avait occupée avec Ron et leur fille. Trop de souvenirs la hantait et la vendre avait été la meilleure décision.

Penser à tout ceci, ajouté aux effets de l'alcool, lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux et elle tenta, par tous les moyens possibles, de les refouler.

Encore une fois, le blond n'avait pas perdu une miette de son débat intérieur et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son ton était plus que sérieux.

\- Ok. C'était juste une question, Granger.

.

Le silence s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur eux et Hermione, assise sur le canapé, se sentit somnoler.

\- Prends une chambre et va te coucher, proposa Malefoy. Tu sembles en avoir besoin.

Ses paroles mirent du temps à arriver jusqu'à son cerveau mais, quand Hermione en comprit la signification, elles lui firent l'effet d'une décharge électrique et elle se sentit de nouveau parfaitement éveillée.

\- Il est hors de question que je dorme ici ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- ...

\- Malefoy ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as une télévision moldue dans ton salon ?

\- Ah, enfin ! Je croyais que jamais tu ne me poserais la question !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais attendit tout de même la réponse.

\- À ton avis ?! C'est mon fils qui me la réclamée après que Narcissa l'ait emmenée voir un film dans un cinéma moldu.

Il avait dit ça comme s'il c'était agi d'un souvenir particulièrement pénible qui ne lui avait apporté que des problèmes.

\- Quoi ?! _Ta mère_ a emmené _ton fils_ dans un cinéma moldu ?! s'exclama Hermione, choquée.

\- Ouais... Super, l'idée ! marmonna le blond avec sarcasmes.

\- Mais attends, tu es allé dans un magasin moldu pour l'acheter et tu as payé avec de l'argent moldu, toi, Drago Malefoy ?! A moins, que... commença la jeune femme en lui jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux.

\- Je ne l'ai pas volée, si c'est ce que tu insinue, Granger. Oui, je suis allé dans un magasin moldu et j'ai payé avec de l'argent moldu, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! répliqua-t-il, acide.

\- Oh... Il n'y a aucun problème, répondit Hermione en essayant le plus possible de dissimuler son fou rire devant l'image qu'elle avait d'un Malefoy déambulant dans un magasin moldu et demandant conseil à l'un d'eux.

Celui-ci se renfrogna ce qui fit rire la jeune femme de plus belle.

.

Complètement détendue, à présent, elle voulut se resservir un deuxième verre de whisky mais Malefoy arrêta son geste.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Granger...

\- Humph, t'es pas drôle, Malefoy !

\- Peut-être mais moi, au moins, je ne suis pas complètement éméché au bout d'un verre.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu es un alcoolique, asséna la jeune femme.

\- Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

\- Toi, tais-toi, Malefoy.

\- Gamine !

\- Connard prétentieux !

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Oui, oui tu as bien entendu, tu es un connard prétentieux. Avec ton bureau, ton piano et ta bibliothèque...

\- La jalousie ça ne te va pas au teint Granger, tu devrais éviter. Quoique…

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, s'empourpra la jeune femme.

\- Mais bien sûr...

Hermione se leva du canapé et planta son regard dans les prunelles grises du jeune homme :

\- Je ne suis PAS jalouse, Malefoy !

\- Ok, ok Granger. Dans tous les cas, tu es bien bourrée.

Cette fois-ci, la Gryffondor ne répondit rien. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal et elle savait aussi qu'elle s'en voudrait le lendemain matin.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le blond en levant un sourcil.

\- Je... Rentre chez moi, répondit Hermione en enfilant sa veste du mieux qu'elle le put.

\- Ne sois pas idiote Granger, tu peux rester ici !

\- Je ne VEUX pas dormir dans la même maison que toi !

\- Ridicule... Tu as peur de quoi ? Que je t'attaque ? Que je te viole ? Laisse-moi rire !

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle se doutait bien que le jeune homme ne ferait aucune de ces choses mais elle n'en était pas vraiment rassurée pour autant. Elle allait lui dire d'aller se faire voir lorsque l'image de Molly s'insinua dans son esprit.

Que dirait-elle si elle voyait arriver une Hermione, totalement éméchée, chez elle ? Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, même si la Gryffondor faisait le moins de bruit possible, la matriarche saurait instantanément qu'elle était rentrée et voudrait constater par elle-même qu'elle allait bien. Si elle la voyait dans cet état et que, à cause de l'alcool, Hermione lui avouait avec _qui_ elle avait passé la soirée... Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la suite.

Elle se retrouva donc à accepter la proposition du blond. Elle posa toutefois deux conditions : la première étant qu'elle choisissait sa chambre et la deuxième, que le Serpentard n'avait, sous aucun prétexte, le droit d'y pénétrer.

\- Granger, franchement, tu es parano ! répliqua le blond quand elle lui eut exposé son idée.

\- Je me fous royalement de ce que tu peux penser, Malefoy. Bon, tu acceptes oui ou non ?!

\- Ok c'est bon.

\- Parfait, à demain alors !

Elle tourna les talons et l'entendit grommeler derrière elle :

\- C'est ça, tu feras moins la fière demain matin.

.

Elle choisit la chambre de Narcissa, soit la chambre du bas. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle voulait absolument tester la baignoire qu'elle avait entraperçue pendant sa visite et être proche de la porte d'entrée pourrait s'avérer nécessaire. On ne savait jamais...

Complètement éméchée, elle ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle plonge dans une eau glaciale qui lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Maugréant contre elle-même pour avoir oublié de tourner le robinet d'eau chaude, elle rattrapa son erreur et put, enfin, se délasser dans l'immense baignoire. Elle y avait ajouté des sels de bains magiques qu'elle avait trouvé dans un placard. Ceux-ci sentaient divinement bons et la mousse colorée qui s'en était dégagée ne disparaissait pas comme les sels de bain moldus. Elle actionna la fonction « bain à bulles » et crus qu'elle allait s'endormir tellement cela la relaxait. Jamais, depuis très longtemps, elle ne s'était sentie aussi apaisée. Tous ses soucis s'étaient comme magiquement envolés et elle profitait tout simplement du moment.

L'eau se refroidissant, Hermione finit par sortir de la baignoire et s'enroula dans un peignoir qui traînait par là.

Elle fit évacuer l'eau et retourna dans la chambre. Elle vérifia ensuite que le Collaporta qu'elle avait jeté était toujours actif et s'approcha de l'armoire. Elle n'avait rien pour dormir et comme elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de pouvoir correctement faire apparaître un vêtement qui venait du Terrier, à cause de son état d'ébriété avancé, elle avait décidé d'emprunter quelque chose à Narcissa. Bien sûr, elle remettrait l'habit à sa place après l'avoir consciencieusement lavé. Elle n'était pas une voleuse.

La Gryffondor ouvrit les portes, s'attendant à tomber sur des vêtements plus féminins et luxueux les uns que les autres, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et elle manqua de s'étouffer.

Des dizaines de vestes de costumes et de pantalons étaient pendus à des cintres. Des chemises étaient également accrochées un peu plus loin, ainsi que quelques vêtements typiquement moldus tels que des jeans et des pulls. La jeune femme tira deux tiroirs et l'air lui manqua une nouvelle fois. Dans l'un de nombreuses paires de chaussettes étaient visibles, mais ce ne fut pas le pire. Non, le pire fut lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les innombrables boxers, impeccablement rangés, que contenait l'autre tiroir.

« Quel psychorigide ce mec. »

Bien évidemment, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, cette penderie ne pouvait qu'être celle de Malefoy. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la garde-robe du Serpentard était encore pire que la sienne. Presque tout y était noir, de la veste aux chaussettes en passant par – Hermione se hérissa à cette pensée – les boxers.

Soudain, elle finit par faire le rapprochement et se figea avant de se débarrasser prestement du peignoir dans lequel elle était enroulée. Parce que si cette armoire était celle du blond, cela signifiait que c'était également le cas de la chambre et, par extension, de la salle de bain et donc de tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Ayant partiellement retrouvé ses esprits, elle en profita pour faire apparaître un pyjama de chez elle et, surtout, de lancer un Récurvite sur le lit. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à y dormir mais rien que de s'imaginer monter à l'étage, pour aller dans une autre chambre, et tomber nez à nez avec Malefoy la fit grincer des dents.

Elle s'installa donc du mieux qu'elle le put dans le lit, en essayant de refouler dans un coin de sa tête l'image du Serpentard s'endormant à cette même place et tenta de trouver le sommeil.

Après s'être tournée et retournée plusieurs fois, elle finit par se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et avait, en plus, très soif. Paradoxalement l'alcool semblait lui avoir asséché la gorge et elle se décida à aller chercher un verre d'eau.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu aller directement dans la salle de bain mais s'imaginer retourner dans cette pièce, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt elle avait pris un bain merveilleux dans la baignoire de Drago Malefoy, lui donna la nausée.

Elle opta plutôt pour la cuisine. En passant, elle remarqua que de la lumière venait du salon. Elle fouilla pendant quelques minutes dans les placards avant de mettre la main sur un verre et se retourna pour se servir au robinet. Après s'être désaltérée, la Gryffondor regarda au travers de la verrière pour voir d'où provenait la lumière.

Elle fut surprise en constatant que la télévision était allumée. Elle n'avait pourtant pas entendu de bruit en passant devant l'arche délimitant l'entrée de la pièce.

Hermione sortit de la cuisine et s'engagea dans la pièce principale. Malefoy avait certainement dû oublier de l'éteindre et elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir tant qu'elle ne serait pas allée elle-même le faire.

Elle s'avança donc sans bruit et se stoppa net. Dans le reflet de la baie vitrée, elle remarqua que Malefoy était allongé sur le canapé – enfin, affalé était plutôt le terme - et qu'il tenait un quelque chose, qui ressemblait à un verre de whisky, dans la main. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et pu apercevoir que la bouteille, qui était pleine lorsqu'il l'avait apportée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, était maintenant pratiquement vide.

Savoir que Malefoy se saoulait en solitaire peina quelque peu la jeune femme mais elle savait aussi parfaitement qu'il n'aurait jamais cautionné qu'elle le voit dans cet état et ce fut pour cela qu'elle fit demi-tour.

Arrivée à la moitié du chemin, la voix du blond s'éleva néanmoins dans la pièce.

\- Granger ?

« Et merde ! » pensa Hermione.

}{

Une fois que la brune fut partie se coucher, Drago avait petit à petit sombré dans l'alcool. Il avait magiquement éteint les lumières de la pièce mais avait allumé la télévision en coupant le son. Il trouvait cet invention moldue particulièrement débile mais les images qui passaient sur l'écran le distrayait un peu. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là mais il savait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu à ce point. Il avait presque terminé l'imposante bouteille qu'il avait ouverte un peu plus tôt avec Granger et son esprit semblait avoir quitté son corps. Comme le but recherché était justement de ne plus penser à rien et d'oublier tous ses problèmes, cela ne lui déplaisait absolument pas, bien au contraire.

Il allait se resservir une dernière fois lorsqu'une ombre se détacha dans le reflet de la baie vitrée.

À cause de l'alcool, il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Ses souvenirs finirent par se frayer un chemin vers la partie éveillée de son cerveau et il comprit qui était là.

\- Granger ? l'appela-t-il.

Il l'entendit faire quelques pas. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie qu'elle ne voie dans cet état mais ses paroles avaient franchi d'elles-mêmes ses lèvres.

Elle apparut quelques secondes plus tard et il reçut comme un coup de poing. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un débardeur et d'un short de nuit. Short qui laissait voir ses jambes.

Il ne sut comment il en eut la force mais il réussit de justesse à retenir un commentaire qui, il en était certain, aurait conduit à un cataclysme sans nom.

Granger, qui se tenait à présent devant lui, semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Ça va, Malefoy ?

\- Ouais et toi, Grangie ?

« Et merde ! » Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne. Pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il choisi cette soirée pour tant boire ?! Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rester dans sa putain de chambre ?! Sa chambre... Elle allait dormir dans _sa_ chambre à lui, dans _son_ lit et peut-être même se laverait-elle dans _sa_ douche. Drago sentit que le souvenir de son fantasme allait irrémédiablement refaire surface et il tenta de se concerter sur une poussière collée sur la table basse.

Malheureusement pour lui, au lieu de retourner se coucher, la jeune femme se rapprocha et lui adressa la parole.

\- Malefoy, je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher...

\- Humph... Ok, tu m'accompagnes ?

S'il en avait eu la force, Drago se serait frappé la tête contre les murs. Non, mais franchement il était vraiment con ! Il avait tenté toute la soirée d'arranger les choses avec elle et voilà qu'il allait tout foutre en l'air.

\- Euh... commença-t-elle, visiblement très embarrassée et surprise.

\- J'veux dire, tu veux bien m'accompagner dans l'escalier ? J'voudrais pas finir la tête dans une mare de sang parce que je me serais cassé la gueule comme un con !

Merlin merci ! Il avait réussi à reprendre la situation en main et il préférait mille fois passer pour un faible aux yeux de Granger plutôt que de lui avouer qu'il la voulait dans son lit.

Cette dernière le regarda quelques instants, indécise et surtout surprise de sa requête avant d'opiner du chef.

Il se leva et tenta de marcher le plus dignement possible vers le hall d'entrée. Derrière lui, il entendit la Gryffondor éteindre la télé.

« Quelle psychorigide. »

}{

\- Tu ne préfères pas que je te laisse la chambre du bas ? proposa Hermione.

Elle avait volontairement omis de préciser qu'elle savait qu'il s'agissait de _sa_ chambre mais elle ne voulait pas admettre devant lui qu'elle avait fouillé dans ses affaires.

\- Nope, c'est bon, lui assura-t-il.

Il marchait, ou plutôt titubait, devant elle. Hermione était très mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la situation. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour elle devrait littéralement mettre Malefoy au lit et elle avait peur de la réaction du blond, le lendemain, lorsqu'il prendrait pleinement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

Après tout, il avait raison lorsqu'il affirmait pouvoir se blesser en montant les escaliers. Elle ne tenait pas, non plus, à devoir l'emmener en urgence à Ste Mangouste. Elle avait peut-être été Médicomage mais avec l'alcool qui coulait toujours dans ses veines, mieux valait qu'il soit soigné par un médecin en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier et elle entendit Malefoy pousser un soupir devant la tâche qui l'attendait. Elle allait lui proposer une nouvelle fois la chambre du bas lorsqu'il commença son ascension.

Elle se plaça derrière lui, à distance raisonnable, mais suffisamment proche pour pouvoir agir s'il ratait une marche.

Des effluves d'alcool mais surtout du parfum du jeune homme lui parvinrent au nez et elle faillit elle-même s'étaler de tout son long. Elle n'était pas assez désinhibée par l'alcool pour que cette senteur ne lui procure aucune sensation et cela semblait même être le contraire. La tête se mit à lui tourner et elle respira tant bien que mal par la bouche.

Elle apprécia l'arrivée en haut des marches comme une délivrance et, après s'être assurée que Malefoy était arrivé à bon port, redescendit prestement et s'enferma dans la chambre.

Pourquoi son odeur lui faisait-elle autant d'effet, par Merlin ?! Elle se surprit même à se fustiger mentalement pour avoir lancer un Récurvite sur les oreillers ce qui avait, de toute évidence, ôté complètement le parfum du blond.

Elle réussit tout de même à réfréner son envie d'aller s'emparer de l'un de ses tee-shirts qui étaient dans l'armoire et qui devaient, surement, être totalement imbibé de sa fragrance et, au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Je suis certaine que vous auriez préféré qu'Hermione cède à sa pulsion et s'endorme, pelotonnée dans l'un des tee-shirts de Drago ! Mais notre Gryffondor n'est pas pompette à ce point-là… Désolée ! :P

Bref… alors, que pensez-vous du tournant que prend cette petite soirée ?

Vous attendiez-vous à ce que Drago invite Hermione chez lui ? J'en doute… ;). Si tel était le cas, eh bien je vous félicite. 10 points pour votre maison ! :D

Même si cette soirée s'est, globalement, bien passée, on peut d'ores et déjà s'interroger sur la suite. Comment Drago va-t-il se comporter avec Hermione maintenant qu'elle l'a vu dans un moment de faiblesse ? Parviendra-t-il à réfréner ses « pulsions » vis-à-vis d'elle ?

Et vont-ils continuer à se rapprocher ?

Tant de questions… dont vous aurez les réponses la semaine prochaine... ou plus tard... ou pas du tout ! (Non, non, je ne suis pas du tout sadique :P)

Alors, en attendant… review, review svp ! ^^

Kisses,

 **Chalusse**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

 **Comme toujours et avant toute chose : je remercie mes génialissimes revieweuses** **ainsi que les super lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en favoris/alertes. Je remercie également ceux (s'il y en a) qui sont passés sur ma page FB et ont liké. :)**

Voilà ! Je suis de retour d'Angleterre, nous sommes dimanche alors… la publication d'un nouveau chapitre s'impose !

Nous avions laissé un Drago totalement bourré ainsi qu'une Hermione extrêmement mal à l'aise et plutôt perplexe alors comment les retrouverons-nous ? Eh bien vous le saurez en lisant le nouveau chapitre ! Un chapitre assez équitablement divisé entre le point de vue d'Hermione et celui de Drago. C'est également l'occasion de retrouver un personnage que vous adorez tous...

Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :)

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : L'appartement**

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, ce dimanche matin, la première chose qui l'interpella ne fut pas le fait qu'elle venait de passer sa première nuit loin de tous cauchemars. Non, elle ressentit plutôt l'affreux étau qui semblait lui enserrer le crâne et qui lui donnait la nausée. Elle tenta vainement de se rendormir en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller mais la lumière du jour, qui perçait par la fenêtre, rendit ses efforts inutiles. Maugréant contre la Terre entière pour avoir oublié de fermer les volets la veille, elle finit par s'extirper tant bien que mal du lit. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, s'approcha du miroir et crut réellement être malade. Elle avait le teint livide, des cernes immenses sous les yeux et ses cheveux ne semblaient même plus humains. Luttant pour ne pas se frapper d'elle-même la tête dans le mur pour avoir autant bu le soir précédent, elle finit par se diriger vers la porte. Elle avait grandement besoin d'un café.

Ronchonnant une nouvelle fois, elle pénétra dans la cuisine et s'immobilisa instantanément. Comment avait-elle pu oublier où elle se trouvait et surtout avec qui ?! Car c'était bien Malefoy qui se tenait là, debout devant l'évier, le regard perdu au loin. Il buvait quelque chose qui semblait être du café et cela réenclencha immédiatement le cerveau d'Hermione.

Elle ne savait pas si le blond l'avait étendue arriver et préféra donc s'éclaircir la gorge avant d'aller plus loin.

\- Hum, hum.

Pas de réponse.

Elle s'avança vers un des placards en espérant y trouver une tasse mais à peine eut elle fait quelques pas que le rire goguenard du Serpentard se fit entendre.

\- Ahahah ! Granger ! Mais c'est quoi cette tête ?!

\- Malefoy ? Ta gueule.

\- Non mais sérieusement, on dirait que tu t'es fait marcher dessus par un troupeau d'hippogriffes enragés et que tu sors d'une mauvaise grippe !

\- ...

\- Oh ça va, Granger, je déconne ! Tiens, prends ça.

Il lui tendit quelque chose mais Hermione ne regarda pas ce que c'était, préférant continuer de chercher une tasse. Plus jamais elle n'accepterait de boire quelque chose que lui donnerait Malefoy. Enfin, tout sauf du café !

\- Granger ?!

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête de fouiller toute ma maison et prend ça !

\- Je n'en veux pas de ton truc. Et si tu veux te rendre utile, donne-moi plutôt une tasse.

\- Crois-moi, tu en veux de « mon truc ».

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une potion contre la gueule de bois.

Hermione s'étrangla.

\- Je n'ai _pas_ la gueule de bois.

\- C'est ça, et moi je suis le Ministre de la Magie...

\- A moi la peur !

Hermione continuait toujours d'ouvrir les placards à la volée, quand elle tomba finalement sur celui contenant des tasses en tous genres.

\- Tu as du café ? demanda-t-elle.

Malefoy ne répondit pas mais pointa du doigt un récipient un peu plus loin. Elle en huma le contenu, vérifiant qu'il s'agissait bien du précieux liquide noir et s'en servit une pleine tasse. Une nouvelle nausée la prit et elle avala son café le plus rapidement possible en espérant qu'il ferait effet sur sa gueule de bois. Car même si elle avait dit le contraire au blond, il était évident qu'elle payait, ce matin, les excès de la veille.

Malheureusement pour elle, après avoir vidé une deuxième tasse, elle se sentait l'esprit toujours aussi embrumé et elle était, surtout, encore plus nauséeuse. Ne sachant que faire, elle se retourna vers Malefoy. Celui-ci semblait avoir patienté jusqu'à ce qu'elle en arrive à cette conclusion puisqu'il la regardait, appuyé contre le plan de travail.

\- Oui, Granger ? demanda-t-il en affichant un sourire moqueur.

\- Ta potion, c'est sans danger ?

\- Tu as vraiment des idées tordues toi ! Comme si j'allais t'empoisonner à neuf-heures, lâcha-t-il sur un ton blasé.

\- Oui, eh bien, on ne sait jamais !

\- ...

\- Elle vient d'où ta potion ?

\- Remède maison.

\- Tu peux la garder alors.

\- Bordel, Granger, même le matin tu es insupportable !

\- Je ne veux pas boire un truc que tu as préparé ! On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver !

\- Pff ! Tu veux que je te rappelle les notes que j'avais en potion ?!

\- Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Arrête de jouer à la gamine.

\- Je ne joue pas à la gamine.

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une casse...

\- Allez c'est bon, donne-moi ton truc avant que je ne change d'avis !

Elle hurlait presque. Malefoy avait encore une fois réussi à la mettre en rogne et elle n'était clairement pas en état pour avoir une dispute avec lui. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était qu'elle n'allait pas s'empoisonner avec sa concoction. Il lui tendit le petit flacon, elle en ouvrit le goulot et avala le tout d'un trait.

Soudain, toutes ses pensées devinrent aussi limpides de de l'eau de roche et sa nausée s'envola également.

Elle leva les yeux vers le blond et se mit à rougir involontairement. Encore une fois, elle avait douté de lui et, encore une fois, elle s'était trompée.

\- Je crois que ce que tu cherches à dire c'est « désolé et merci », commenta platement Malefoy.

\- Oui bon, ça va !

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il reste « fâché » contre elle mais il n'en fit rien et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il lui tendit un panier rempli de viennoiseries françaises et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en prendre une pour mordre dedans. Merlin que c'était bon !

.

Tandis qu'elle mâchait paresseusement, à présent assise sur une chaise de la table du salon, elle se demanda comment les viennoiseries étaient arrivées là. Il semblait irréel que le Serpentard se soit lui-même déplacé pour aller les acheter.

Elle allait lui poser la question lorsqu'il la prit de court.

\- Hum, Granger ?

Sa voix était mal assurée et il semblait anxieux. Hermione redouta instantanément le pire.

\- Concernant hier soir... reprit-il, penaud.

Des flashbacks lui revinrent en tête et Hermione se demanda subitement comment elle avait pu, l'espace de quelques minutes, oublier qu'elle avait dû accompagner Malefoy jusqu'à sa chambre et ce qu'il lui avait dit.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle en essayant de contrôler sa voix le plus possible.

\- Je, commença le blond, je ne me souviens pas de… _tout_.

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Devait-elle le rassurer ou lui avouer qu'il lui avait paru très étrange ? Et ce, surtout, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne répondit rien et le Serpentard sembla en tirer des conclusions hâtives.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu _te_ faire mais... je suis désolé.

Sa voix était hachée et il avait fermé les yeux. Ce qui surprit le plus Hermione fut qu'il pense lui avoir fait quelque chose. Elle se sentait complètement décontenancée maintenant et en reposa même son croissant sur la table.

\- Écoute, Malefoy, il ne s'est _rien_ passé hier et tu ne m'as rien fait du tout.

Il rouvrit instantanément les yeux et plongea ses prunelles grises dans celles de la Gryffondor. Une sensation étrange s'empara un instant d'elle et elle préféra détourner le regard. Toutefois, Malefoy avait dû avoir le temps d'y lire quelque chose puisqu'il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu es certaine que je n'ai rien fait ? Parce que je sais que tu m'as vu, hier. Je me souviens t'avoir parler, mais après... c'est le trou noir.

\- Oui, je m'étais levée pour boire un verre d'eau et je t'ai trouvé dans le salon. La télévision était allumée et j'avais seulement voulu l'éteindre, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, ne voulant pas paraître indiscrète.

Quand j'ai vu que tu étais là, j'ai voulu rebrousser chemin mais tu m'as appelée.

Elle vit le jeune homme se tendre imperceptiblement. Que pensait-il qu'il lui avait fait, par Merlin ?!

\- Et ensuite ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ensuite, je t'ai recommandé d'arrêter de boire et d'aller et coucher.

\- Et... ?

\- Et c'est ce que tu as fait ! Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé selon toi ?! s'agaça la Gryffondor.

Elle avait volontairement omis de mentionner qu'il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave.

\- Rien, rien, répondit-il vaguement.

Hermione ne le crut pas une seule seconde et lui lança un regard suspicieux auquel il répondit par un froncement de sourcils.

\- Bon, je vais aller m'habiller et rentrer chez moi, annonça Hermione en enfouissant le dernier morceau du délicieux croissant dans sa bouche.

Malefoy était perdu dans ses pensées et ne répondit rien.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle s'était habillée et avait réussi à dompter ses cheveux. Elle sortit donc de la chambre de Malefoy en veillant à avoir bien refait le lit et nettoyer la salle de bain. Elle n'osait même pas songer aux reproches qu'il aurait pu lui faire si elle avait laissé ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu sur le sol de sa précieuse salle de bain.

Elle regarda dans la cuisine mais n'y trouva personne.

Tant mieux, cela éviterait les « au revoir » gênants.

Elle franchit la porte d'entrée et respira l'air frais du matin. Elle allait transplaner lorsque la voix du blond s'éleva à quelques mètres d'elle, lui faisant pousser une exclamation de surprise

\- Tu dois quitter la propriété pour pouvoir transplaner, la renseigna-t-il.

Une des baies vitrées du salon était grande ouverte et il se tenait là, en train de regarder l'océan à l'horizon.

\- Oh euh… d'accord.

Hermione se sentait dans ses petits souliers. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quel comportement adopter. Devait-elle saluer Malefoy ? Le remercier ? Partir sans un mot... ? Elle resta donc plantée sur le perron comme une idiote.

Finalement, le Serpentard, qui s'était vêtu du même consume que la veille, s'approcha d'elle.

\- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, Granger...

Son ton inhabituellement doux désarçonna la jeune femme et elle le dévisagea longuement. Son regard était fuyant et il avait l'air un peu penaud, chose qui n'arrivait jamais chez lui. Hermione sentit immédiatement une bouffée d'angoisse monter en elle. Elle ne répondit rien, attendant la sentence.

\- Je… euh... attends.

Le Serpentard n'arrivait visiblement pas à formuler sa pensée clairement et Hermione songea qu'il lui demandait de patienter le temps de retrouver ses esprits, mais ce qu'il fit la pétrifia sur place.

Il venait de relever sa manche gauche et lui présentait maintenant son avant-bras dénudé. Hermione leva des yeux ronds vers lui et ce qu'elle vit dans ceux de Malefoy l'estomaqua tellement qu'elle en ouvrir momentanément la bouche de stupeur. Ses deux prunelles grises, qui étaient en temps normal si insondables, semblaient, en ce moment même, la supplier.

\- Malefoy… je... commença-t-elle à son tour.

Elle ne parvenait pas à parler. Surtout, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Même si son esprit semblait déconnecté, son corps réagit. Elle se vit alors, tout comme la veille, tendre la main vers la peau pâle de Malefoy.

Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la froide cicatrice, elle revint à elle-même mais n'ôta pas sa main. Malefoy avait fermé, une nouvelle fois, les yeux et ses traits s'étaient nettement détendus. Hermione n'osait plus bouger. Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent là, lui les yeux fermés et elle, le dévorant du regard. Finalement, le bras du blond bougea sous sa main et ils se séparèrent lentement.

Aucune parole ne fut prononcée et, après un dernier regard échangé, au cours duquel les yeux de Malefoy lui transmirent un « Merci » silencieux, Hermione partit en direction de la plage avant de transplaner jusqu'au Terrier.

 _OoOoOoO_

Lorsque Drago arriva chez lui, il ne prit même pas le temps de saluer sa mère et monta directement à l'étage. Il savait que ce n'était pas un comportement correct mais il s'en excuserait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait absolument qu'il voie son fils. Il se dirigea donc tout naturellement vers la bibliothèque familiale. Drago savait que Scorpius aimait s'y réfugier et, comme il ne l'avait pas vu en train de prendre son petit déjeuner au côté de Narcissa, il en avait déduit qu'il était déjà plongé dans ses bouquins.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il constat qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Scorpius était bien en train de lire, assis sur le fauteuil le plus confortable de la pièce. Toute son attention était focalisée sur sa lecture, sauf les quelques instants durant lesquels il enfouissait la main dans un petit sachet pour en ressortir des sucreries si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas son père.

Drago, qui commençait à perdre patience, finit par se racler la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Son fils leva aussitôt les yeux et enfouit le sachet sous le coussin du fauteuil. Son teint devint cramoisi en constatant que son père n'était pas dupe et qu'il avait été là suffisamment longtemps pour constater son infraction à la règle : « Je ne mange pas de sucreries, sauf lorsque l'on m'en donne la permission ». Permission ne pouvant être délivrée que par Drago lui-même.

Cependant ce dernier avait, ce jour-là, beaucoup plus important à faire et ne réprimanda pas son fils. Il s'approcha plutôt de lui.

\- Salut Papa, lança le gamin d'une voix mal assurée.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Scorpius, lança Drago en guise de bonjour.

\- Euh oui, d'accord. Je dois faire quoi ?

Drago hésita momentanément. A quoi cela pourrait-il bien lui servir de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme si cela lui permettrait de remédier à la situation pour le restant de sa vie... Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne comprit tout d'abord pas ce que son fils venait de lui dire.

\- Hein ?

\- Je veux t'aider, Papa, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, répéta l'enfant en haussant la voix.

Le Serpentard se laissa finalement tenter mais prévint tout de même Scorpius.

\- C'est une requête assez... singulière, Scorp'.

\- Humph, dis-moi plutôt ce que je dois faire Papa, le pressa l'enfant. Je n'ai pas encore commencé à lire « _L'histoire de Poudlard_ » et je vais être en retard dans mon planning !

Bordel, on croirait entendre cette satanée Granger ! Drago lança à son fils un regard glacial mais accéda tout de même à sa requête.

Relevant doucement sa manche gauche, il laissa apparaître sa cicatrice. Il sut immédiatement qu'il avait toute l'attention de l'enfant. Jamais il ne parlait de la balafre et à chaque fois que Scorpius avait tenté d'aborder le sujet, Drago avait toujours fini par s'énerver plus que de raison. Aussi, vit-il de la curiosité mêlée d'une certaine frayeur passer dans ses prunelles bleues-grises de l'enfant lorsqu'il remonta le regard vers lui.

\- Je... commença Drago, très mal à l'aise. Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de simplement _poser_ ta main dessus ?

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent et le Serpentard voyait bien que Scorpius assimilait ses paroles en tentant de déterminer s'il s'agissait ou non, d'un test. Drago décida donc de prendre les devants.

\- Ce n'est pas une farce, Scorp'. Quelque chose s'est produit et j'aimerais juste pouvoir confirmer ou infirmer une théorie.

Finalement, son fils leva timidement les yeux vers lui et Drago le vit approcher sa petite main de son bras. Il réprima un mouvement de recul, vestige de tant d'années passées à fuir tout contact et Scorpius posa finalement ses doigts sur la cicatrice.

« Ce n'est pas comme avec Granger » fut la première remarque que se fit le blond. Avec elle, la douleur et la froideur disparaissait mais ceci au profit d'une vague de chaleur, comme à chaque fois que leur peau entrait en contact.

Avec Scorpius, c'était différent. Il n'y avait pas cette sensation de chaleur, il lui semblait juste que son bras venait d'être complètement guéri. Il ne ressentait tout simplement plus rien et une vague de bien-être s'empara de lui. Le gamin ôta précautionneusement sa main et lança un regard interrogateur vers son père. Ce dernier, qui venait de voir ressurgir ses affreuses sensations, le remercia un peu sèchement pour son aide et quitta la pièce sous l'expression médusée et totalement suspicieuse de l'enfant. Le Serpentard savait parfaitement que ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à additionner un plus un et comprendre que s'il lui avait demandé de le toucher pour confirmer une théorie, juste après être revenu d'un rendez-vous avec Granger, cela devait forcément avoir un lien avec elle. Toutefois, Drago n'avait nullement envie d'être questionné à ce sujet. D'autant plus qu'il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire pour le moment.

 _OoOoOoO_

La première personne à laquelle Hermione pensa, lorsqu'elle rentra au Terrier, fut Malefoy. Ou plutôt à tout ce qui s'était passé avec lui depuis ces dernières semaines. Il y avait eu tant de rebondissements qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Sa haine envers le blond était passée mais elle se sentait toujours assez mal à l'aise en sa présence. Surtout, elle ne savait absolument pas où tout cela allait les mener. Parce que, bien que Malefoy se soit, au départ, rapproché d'elle pour lui prouver qu'il était innocent, il ne semblait pas prêt à changer ses habitudes, même si elle lui avait fait savoir qu'elle ne le soupçonnait plus. Pire, il semblait encore plus enclin à se rapprocher d'elle maintenant. D'ailleurs, cela lui faisait un peu peur.

Le côté sombre du Serpentard et la mauvaise influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur elle lui faisait peur. Elle tentait, tant bien que mal, de se sortir de la misère dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis quelques mois et elle était effrayée à l'idée que Malefoy déteigne en quelque sorte sur elle. Elle se sentait si fragile et indécise mentalement, si vulnérable qu'un rien pourrait la changer à jamais. Cependant, elle savait que cela avait déjà commencé. Jamais, auparavant, elle n'aurait accepté de dormir dans la même maison que le blond, d'aller au restaurant avec lui ou encore de le toucher ! Toutes ces choses étaient pourtant arrivées et, quand elle y repensait, Hermione se rendait compte qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait dû prendre une de ces décisions, c'était son corps qui avait réagi plutôt que son esprit. Comme si elle cherchait d'elle-même à se mettre dans l'embarra, à tenter de nouvelles choses que jamais la « Hermione d'avant » n'aurait accomplies. C'était ce nouveau trait de caractère qui la perturbait plus que tout. Parce que, cette partie d'elle appréciait la compagnie du Serpentard, tandis que l'autre partie redoutait de se retrouver en sa présence. Peut-être devrait-elle mettre de la distance entre eux... Oui, sans doute. L'accepterait-il ? Il était un être si complexe, qu'Hermione avait de grande difficulté à le cerner. Peu importait, il fallait qu'elle mette de la distance entre eux, pour son propre bien.

.

Hermione passa donc le reste de sa journée, l'esprit embrumé par toutes ces réflexions. Le lendemain se passa sans encombre et elle eut même la surprise de voir que Ginny était venue déjeuner avec elle et Harry au réfectoire du Ministère, pendant que Molly gardait les enfants. Tous trois parlaient gaiement lorsque Percy avait déboulé en catastrophe à leur table. Il leur avait expliqué que la réunion du soir était annulée car le Ministre, en personne, réclamait ses services. Il fallut bien quinze minutes aux trois amis pour assurer au roux que ce malheureux contretemps ne remettrait pas sa place de Président du Conseil d'administration en jeu.

Finalement débarrassée de Percy, Hermione songea que c'était une bonne chose que la réunion soit annulée. Elle n'aurait ainsi pas à croiser un certain blond...

Elle rentra donc au Terrier aux alentours de dix-huit heures, accompagnée par Mr Weasley.

.

Après avoir émergé de la cheminée, Hermione se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la cuisine. Alors qu'elle se servait un grand verre d'eau, elle remarqua que Mme Weasley était en train de préparer un cake.

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée, ma chérie ? Pourquoi es-tu déjà de retour ? demanda la petite sorcière.

\- Tr... Très bien, répondit Hermione en toussotant légèrement après avoir avalé de travers tant elle avait soif. Percy a annulé la réunion ce soir.

\- Est-il souffrant ?! s'inquiéta sa mère.

\- Non ! Non pas du tout. Le Ministre a – selon ses propres termes – requis ses services.

\- Oh... lâcha Mme Weasley en redressant la tête, fière de son fils.

Hermione, qui luttait pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, se dirigea plutôt vers l'escalier. Il était encore relativement tôt et elle avait envie de lire un peu avant le repas.

\- Oh, Hermione, ma chérie ! Une lettre pour toi, là, dit Molly en pointant du doigt un petit guéridon.

Hermione la remercia, s'empara de sa lettre et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

.

Pendant quelques secondes, un sentiment d'appréhension s'empara d'elle. Si c'était Malefoy qui lui écrivait... Il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient quittés d'une façon plus qu'étrange – même pour eux – et Hermione redouta qu'il ne veuille mettre de la distance entre eux.

« Redouta » ?! N'était-ce pas elle, qui, la veille encore, prenait cette résolution ? Décidément, les deux facettes d'elle-même ne s'étaient toujours pas mises d'accord. Ce fut donc avec anxiété, mêlée d'une pointe de curiosité, qu'elle décacheta la lettre.

.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _._

 _Je me permets de prendre contact avec vous afin de vous faire part d'une excellente nouvelle. J'ai reçu, aujourd'hui même, une proposition de location qui devrait vous convenir à la perfection, je puis vous l'assurer._

 _De même que je puis vous assurer que ce bien ne restera pas longtemps sur le marché._

 _Dans l'attente de votre hibou afin de fixer - ou non - un rendez-vous, je reste à votre entière disposition pour toute question éventuelle._

.

 _Cordialement,_

.

 _Michelle ANSON_

 _Agence immobilière du Chemin de Traverse, Londres._

.

La déception de ne pas être en possession d'une lettre de Malefoy fut bien vite reléguée au second plan. Fébrile, Hermione s'empressa d'attraper une plume et un parchemin afin de donner sa réponse. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers quatre à quatre et alla demander la permission à Mme Weasley d'emprunter son hibou.

En remontant finalement dans sa chambre, Hermione espéra que l'agence n'était pas déjà fermée, que Miss Anson recevrait sa réponse et pourrait lui donner un rendez-vous pour le lendemain. La lettre avait eu le don de chasser toute les préoccupations de l'esprit de la Gryffondor et elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : visiter le bien déniché par l'agente.

.

Lorsque Molly l'appela pour le dîner, Hermione referma vivement son livre et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'un bruissement d'ailes suivi d'un léger hululement se firent entendre par la fenêtre ouverte.

L'oiseau attendit patiemment que la Gryffondor détache la missive avant de s'ébrouer et de repartir. Hermione lut les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Ses projets allaient, enfin, pouvoir avancer !

 _OoOoOoO_

Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé et plutôt guilleret qu'elle se dirigea vers l'agence, le lendemain à dix-huit heures quinze. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, Miss Anson l'attendait, assise à son bureau.

\- Miss Granger ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! l'accueillit la grande femme blonde.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, Miss Anson, surtout si vous avez de bonnes nouvelles pour moi.

\- Pas de bonnes nouvelles, d'excellentes ! J'ai dégoté le bien parfait pour vous !

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie. Pouvons-nous le visiter ? demanda la Gryffondor en trépignant littéralement d'impatience.

\- Bien sûr, nous y allons de ce pas, sourit la jeune femme en saisissant son sac à main ainsi qu'un trousseau de clefs.

Les deux femmes marchèrent pendant quelques minutes sur le Chemin de Traverse et Hermione remarqua qu'elles passèrent devant le bar que Malefoy lui avait fait découvrir. Elle ne s'était jamais aventurée plus loin dans l'allée et fut alors surprise de découvrir qu'elle formait une petite impasse. Le sol y était pavé et il y avait une fontaine en son centre. L'endroit était très beau. Soudain Hermione sentit son angoisse monter. Cette petite place était visiblement très bien cotée et elle n'avait décemment pas les moyens de se loger dans un endroit pareil. L'agente avait certainement dû commettre une erreur en l'emmenant ici. Elle avait confondu son dossier avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était la seule explication.

\- Vous… euh, vous êtes certaine que nous sommes au bon endroit ?

\- Oui, Miss Granger, affirma la blonde en partant d'un petit rire fluet.

Cette dernière la mena alors devant un bâtiment très élégant avec de larges fenêtres. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, Hermione apprécia tout de suite les parties communes de l'immeuble. Tout était fait d'un bois qui semblait très ancien et cela donnait beaucoup de cachet. Miss Anson prit les devant et commença à monter les étages en empruntant un imposant escalier. Elles montèrent un étage, deux étages, trois étages... et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, finalement, au cinquième, Hermione avait les jambes coupées par l'effort. La jeune femme nota qu'elles étaient arrivées au dernier étage puisque l'escalier donnait uniquement sur un palier. Palier où une seule porte était visible.

L'agente immobilière fouilla quelques secondes dans son sac à main et en ressortit un trousseau de clefs. Elle tourna rapidement l'une d'entre elles dans la serrure et s'effaça devant la Gryffondor :

\- Après vous, Miss Granger, dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses belles dents blanches.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et pénétra rapidement dans l'appartement. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et une sueur froide coula le long de son dos. Ses peurs venaient d'être confirmées : cet endroit était visiblement bien trop cher pour elle. Elle se tourna vers la blonde et celle-ci la rassura immédiatement :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous aurais jamais fait visiter ce bien s'il ne rentrait pas dans votre budget.

\- Mais... comment ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps, premièrement, permettez-moi de vous faire visiter.

\- Hum, oui bien sûr, répondit vaguement Hermione.

L'agente devait de toute évidence se moquer d'elle. Il n'y avait _aucun_ moyen pour que cet endroit rentre dans son budget si insignifiant.

Elle prit toutefois un grand plaisir à faire la visite. L'endroit était spacieux, sans pour autant paraître démesuré et un sentiment de sécurité y régnait. Elles visitèrent tout d'abord le large salon donnant sur une cuisine américaine toute équipée. Miss Anson lui présenta ensuite une première chambre, assez grande, avec une salle de bain et un dressing attenants. Puis une seconde, plus petite. Une autre salle de bain, plus large que celle de la première chambre et comportant, cette fois-ci, une baignoire. L'agente termina la visite par une pièce qui pouvait servir aussi bien de bureau que de pièce de rangement.

Le temps qu'elles reviennent dans le salon et qu'elles s'asseyent sur le canapé, Hermione était tombé amoureuse de cet endroit. Tout était magnifique. La décoration avait été faite avec beaucoup de goût et elle-même n'aurait pas pu faire mieux. C'était simple, elle avait l'impression de visiter l'appartement de ses rêves. Toutefois, un épineux problème demeurait.

\- Miss Granger, il faut que vous compreniez que ce genre de bien est extrêmement rare sur le marché. Surtout en location, expliqua l'agente d'une voix experte. Et d'autant plus qu'il reste entièrement meublé.

« Ô joie ! » voilà que le prix allait s'élever encore davantage...

\- Pour dire vrai, je n'avais jamais reçu une demande aussi étrange de toute ma carrière, avoua-t-elle. Le propriétaire m'a expressément demandé que cet appartement vous soit loué pour un prix de cinquante Gallions par mois...

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bon dans sa poitrine et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle dut se répéter plusieurs fois les paroles de la belle blonde pour tout assimiler correctement mais buta sur un passage.

\- Comment ça « le propriétaire vous a expressément demandé que cet apparemment _me_ soit loué » ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

\- Euh… eh bien oui, Mr… je veux dire le propriétaire de l'appartement, se reprit l'agente, a bien spécifié que je ne devais le présenter qu'à Miss Hermione Granger. Et quand il m'a fait part du prix de la location, je ne puis vous cacher que j'ai été grandement surprise, surtout après avoir moi-même visité les lieux ! Mais le propriétaire a été catégorique sur ce point.

L'ébauche de joie qu'Hermione avait ressentie, quelques secondes auparavant, s'envola rapidement en fumée. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de cinq secondes pour comprendre qui était derrière tout cela après les explications de Miss Anson.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, Miss Anson mais je ne compte pas louer cet appartement, dit-elle posément.

\- Qu... QUOI ?! s'exclama vivement l'intéressée. Miss Granger, vous vous rendez bien compte que c'est une opportunité qui ne se présentera qu'une fois... Surtout dans votre situation.

\- Ma situation ?

\- Eh bien oui, je veux dire, un endroit pareil, avec vos moyens..., expliqua maladroitement la jeune femme.

\- Me traitez-vous de cas social, Miss Anson ? se récria Hermione.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, Miss Granger ! Mais je veux dire...

\- Je vois parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire, la coupa sèchement la Gryffondor. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps mais je n'aurai plus besoin de vos services à l'avenir.

Elle se leva vivement du canapé et quitta l'appartement de ses rêves.

« Maudite fouine ! » pensa-t-elle en serrant si fort ses poings que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, lui arrachant un petit cri. Qui d'autre que ce snobinard de Malefoy pouvait bien lui faire un coup pareil ?! La rabaisser à ce point devant l'agente en lui faisant la charité ! Elle se sentait plus bas que Terre...

Après ça, il osait lui parler de ses soi-disant problèmes d'argent ?! Avec l'appartement qu'elle avait vu, la maison de France, sans compter le Manoir, il ne savait clairement pas ce que c'était que d'avoir des problèmes d'argent ce petit con. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ouvre les yeux sur la réalité qui l'entourait. Tout le monde n'était pas né riche à ne plus savoir que faire de ses Gallions. Juste parce que Monsieur avait perdu une petite partie de sa fortune, il se disait avoir des problèmes d'argent ?! Oh ça oui, il allait en avoir des problèmes ! D'un tout autre genre quand Hermione lui tomberait dessus, le lendemain. Abandonnée la résolution de prendre des distances, elle comptait bien aller lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée dès son arrivée au Ministère. Surtout, elle lui indiquerait clairement, et sans détour, où il pouvait aller se mettre sa charité et sa pitié à deux noises. Il n'était qu'un vil serpent qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de se mettre en avant et de rabaisser les gens autour de lui mais elle n'allait certainement pas se faire intimider par Malefoy et ses richesses.

 _OoOoOoO_

Quand Drago arriva au Ministère, le lendemain matin, il n'était pas nécessairement de mauvaise humeur. Son fils n'avait pas fait mention de leur échange de la veille et Micky avait préparé son petit déjeuner préféré. Toutefois, Drago sentit immédiatement sa meilleure amie la mauvaise humeur faire un retour fanfaronnant quand il s'approcha de son bureau.

La cause de ce retour ? Rien d'autre que Granger qui patientait devant la porte de son bureau, les bras croisés, un pied battant la mesure et les yeux lançant des éclairs menaçants. Cette fille ne pouvait-elle donc jamais être un minimum aimable ?! D'autant plus que Drago n'avait tout simplement aucune idée de ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état. Il s'attendait bien à la voir venir lui parler dans les prochains jours mais certainement pas avec cette expression là sur le visage.

.

\- Granger, qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore_ pu faire pour te déplaire ? demanda Drago, à brûle-pourpoint et d'un ton désabusé en arrivant à sa hauteur.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas alors le Serpentard ouvrit la porte de son bureau d'un coup de baguette. Aussitôt, Granger s'engouffra dans la pièce comme un ouragan et le blond comprit qu'il aurait le droit à un nouvel accès de rage de sa part. Il commençait cependant à y être habitué maintenant et ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela.

Il pénétra à son tour dans le bureau et alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Il posa finalement un regard interrogateur sur la Gryffondor qui était restée plantée près de la porte d'entrée. Porte d'entrée que Drago avait pris grand soin de fermer derrière lui.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait _ça_ , Malefoy ? attaqua Granger.

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Oh tu le sais parfaitement, ne joue pas au con avec moi !

\- Si tu veux parler de la location... commença-t-il.

\- Oui parfaitement ! La location... Alors explique, Malefoy, tu as eu un soudain accès de générosité ? demanda la jeune femme, sarcastique.

Drago ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'en prenait à lui de cette façon. Après tout, il avait seulement souhaité lui rendre service et, pour une fois, sans arrière-pensée.

\- Et bien j'ai pensé que...

\- Oh tu penses toi, maintenant ?!

\- Granger... la menaça le bond qui commençait à être irrité par son ton condescendant.

\- Malefoy...

\- Je pensais seulement te rendre service !

\- Me... me rendre service ?! Me rendre service en me faisant la charité ?! explosa la jeune femme.

\- Écoutes...

\- Non _toi_ écoute, Malefoy ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est encore passé dans ta tête de fouine mais me faire passer pour une pauvre fille devant l'agente immobilière... merci ! Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de ta pitié, d'ailleurs je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne !

La Gryffondor ressemblait à une véritable lionne en cet instant et Drago eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, l'agente ? l'interrogea-t-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

\- On s'en fout ! Je suis passée pour une fille faisant l'aumône devant elle, ce que je n'accepte certainement pas et ça c'est de ta faute !

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je pensais seulement te rendre service ?

\- Et je peux savoir en quoi me faire passer pour une mendiante peut me rendre service ?! demanda la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai bien vu le regard que tu as lancé quand je t'ai demandé où tu vivais. Je me doute parfaitement que tu n'es pas heureuse chez les Weasley. Et quand tu as fait part de ton manque d'argent, j'ai pensé à mon appartement inoccupé, voilà tout, expliqua calmement Drago.

\- Voyez-vous cela... Tu sais, j'aurais pu croire à ton excuse, Malefoy, mais je sais parfaitement que tu es incapable de faire une action désintéressée.

Drago garda le silence.

\- Aurais-tu donc tellement envie de me dénigrer que tu en viendrais à vouloir me faire croire que tu me louerais ton appartement à bas prix ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Tu ne comprends pas...

\- Oh mais je t'en prie, explique-moi tout !

\- Tu n'as plus de maison à cause de ma famille, je pensais juste...

\- Ahahah ! Sérieusement, Malefoy ? Tu pensais véritablement que me louer ton appartement compenserait le fait que ton Mangemort de père et ta folle de femme ont assassiné mon mari et ma fille ?! s'exclama la jeune femme d'un rire sans joie.

\- Je... non bien sûr, tenta de se rattraper Drago. Oh et puis merde, Granger ! J'ai fait ça uniquement dans ton intérêt et je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de te manquer de respect, bien au contraire et si tu ne peux pas le comprendre et bien tu es encore plus idiote que je ne le pensais !

\- C'est ça !

Elle allait partir mais Drago reprit la parole.

\- Écoute, peut-être que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant. Mais je t'assure que ça ne partait que d'un bon sentiment. Maintenant, je sais très bien que tu as une fierté mal placée...

\- Oh tu peux parler, Malefoy, cracha la jeune femme, acide.

\- ... Mais sache que la proposition tient toujours, termina Drago.

\- Je ne VEUX pas vivre chez toi, bordel ! T'es vraiment tombé sur la tête, Malefoy et je te répète que je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Au revoir.

Drago la vit quitter le bureau comme une furie.

.

Il était terriblement irrité maintenant mais – et cela le surprit grandement – surtout triste. Il avait eu cette idée dès le samedi soir lorsqu'il avait vu le regard de la Gryffondor et qu'il avait compris qu'elle ne supportait pas de vivre chez ses beaux-parents. Il s'était alors empressé de tout préparer, à peine était-il rentré au Manoir. Il avait même pris rendez-vous avec l'agente immobilière du Chemin de Traverse dès le lundi matin. Tout ça pour se faire rembarrer par Granger et sa stupide fierté !

Bon, à dire vrai, s'il avait été à sa place, il aurait certainement eu la même réaction qu'elle. Enfin, tout de même ! Il lui offrait un luxe indéniable et n'en demandait pratiquement aucune contrepartie. D'ailleurs, même s'il avait avoué faire ça pour sa propre conscience, il s'était en quelque sorte un peu attaché à la jeune femme, ces derniers temps et sa condition de vie l'avait quand même dérangé. Non pas qu'il avait de quelconques « sentiments » à son égard, ça non. C'était plutôt comme si une sorte de lien étrange s'était créé entre eux.

D'autant plus maintenant, alors qu'il ne cessait de fantasmer sur elle et qu'il avait été témoin de son « pouvoir » sur lui. D'ailleurs, le fait d'avoir pris conscience du « pouvoir » que le contact de la peau de Granger avait sur la sienne lui donnait encore plus envie de continuer à la fréquenter. Cependant, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne devait rien brusquer. C'est justement pour cela qu'il avait pensé que lui louer son appartement aurait pu être une bonne chose pour l'avancement de son plan « coucher avec Granger ». On ne savait jamais, si un jour, pour une quelconque raison, son fils le mettait hors de lui et qu'il avait besoin de dormir ailleurs qu'au Manoir...

Enfin, cela ne se ferait sûrement pas, étant donné la réaction de la brune. Mais Drago ne désespérait pas. Il savait parfaitement que, tout comme lui, elle était d'un tempérament volcanique, surtout en ce moment et il avait bon espoir qu'elle revienne à la raison. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de se sentir mal à l'aise vis-à-vis des propos de la jeune femme qui affirmait qu'il souhaitait seulement se moquer de sa condition en lui faisant la charité. Il soupçonnait cette stupide agente immobilière de ne pas avoir relativisé les choses et cela le rendait furieux. Il allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec elle.

Seulement, pour le moment, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter ou plutôt d'autres dossiers à consulter et le cas Granger devrait attendre.

* * *

Eh oui… notre Drago semble beaucoup plus inquiet à l'idée d'avoir eu une parole ou un geste malencontreux qu'autre chose... Et, non, aucun rapprochement n'aura eu lieu durant la nuit ! ;)

En ce qui concerne l'appartement, vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir, n'est-ce pas ? Notons, au passage, toute la subtilité de Drago qui, pour se rapprocher d'Hermione, lui propose de venir s'installer dans « son appartement inoccupé » ... ^^

Je pense que vous allez beaucoup m'en vouloir d'avoir si rapidement « brisé » leur complicité naissante avec une énième dispute... Mais que voulez-vous, ces deux-là sont tellement fiers !

J'espère que vous avez tout de même remarqué - et apprécié - leur nouveau rapprochement ayant eu lieu avant le départ d'Hermione. Ainsi que les découvertes de Drago à propos de sa cicatrice...

.

De nouvelles théories ? Des remarques ? Des critiques ? N'hésitez pas ! :)

Des milliers de mercis à tous ceux qui prendront un peu de leur temps pour laisser une review !

Kisses et à très vite,

 **Chalusse**

PS : ma semaine va être extrêmement chargée et je ne suis pas certaine d'être en mesure de publier un chapitre mercredi. Je vais, bien évidemment, tout faire pour que ce soit le cas mais je m'excuse par avance auprès de vous si jamais le chapitre 14 n'était mis en ligne que dimanche… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :/.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Il s'avère que j'ai finalement le temps de poster le chapitre aujourd'hui ! :)

Comme toujours et avant tout : **je remercie mes génialissimes revieweuses** **ainsi que les super lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en favoris/alertes.**

Je note, tout de même, que beaucoup de personnes passent lire cette fic' (ce qui est génial, merci à vous tous !) mais que très peu reviewent… :/ Pour rappel, je réponds à l'ensemble de mes reviews alors **n'hésitez surtout pas à me poser vos questions/me faire part de vos réserves/etc. Ou bien à, tout simplement, me dire que vous appréciez la fic', si c'est le cas, car ça fait toujours plaisir ;).**

Bref ! Je ne m'épanche pas davantage et vous laisse simplement à votre lecture ! :)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Déménagement et désagréments (Partie 1)**

Il ne fallut pas moins d'une journée entière pour qu'Hermione consente enfin à décolérer contre le blond. Malheureusement pour elle, une sensation plus que désagréable l'envahit à ce moment-là. Madame la tristesse venait de faire son grand retour. Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle venait de voir son futur lui passer devant les yeux. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait encore pour trouver un autre appartement, sans compter que, maintenant qu'elle s'était mise à dos l'agente immobilière de la seule agence du Chemin de Traverse, il faudrait qu'elle se débrouille seule si elle souhaitait rester dans le secteur ou bien qu'elle élargisse sa zone de recherches. Le plus douloureux restait qu'à l'instant même où elle avait vu l'appartement et son environnement, elle avait immédiatement eu envie d'y vivre. Elle n'avait pas menti en le qualifiant « d'appartement de ses rêves » et savoir qu'il appartenait à Malefoy la rendait malade.

Il y avait aussi ce fameux détail : pour se donner bonne conscience, Malefoy souhaitait le lui louer à un prix dérisoire. Hermione avait grand-peine à concevoir ce point. Lorsqu'elle était allée l'enguirlander, la veille, à son bureau, elle pensait seulement que le blond avait voulu lui faire une farce de très mauvais goût en la rabaissant plus bas que terre et en lui faisant la charité. A présent qu'ils s'étaient expliqués, elle comprenait que le blond avait été sincère dans sa démarche et que la dénigrer n'avait pas été son intention. Mais alors comment devait-elle comprendre sa « bonne action » ? Parce qu'on ne parlait pas de l'emmener dîner dans un restaurant luxueux pour une soirée, on parlait bien de lui louer un appartement pour une durée illimitée et à un prix qui frôlait la gratuité quand on considérait le potentiel que possédait le bien.

« Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop » l'admonesta une petite voix dans sa tête. Cela, elle le savait. Cependant, comme à chaque fois que Malefoy était concerné, tous ses repères étaient faussés. Hermione finissait par se rendre compte, après les conversations qu'elle avait eues avec lui, qu'elle s'était mis des idées totalement erronées en tête et elle en ressortait toujours plus ou moins décontenancée. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le cerner et cela lui causait des maux de tête interminables.

.

Nous étions vendredi matin et Hermione avait passé la nuit à songer à l'appartement. Elle avait grandement envie d'accepter la proposition mais cela entraînerait nécessairement des conséquences. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir les accepter, elles.

Premièrement, adhérer à la proposition de Malefoy signifiait s'engager avec lui, signer un contrat. Donc que, si jamais quelque chose clochait avec le logement ou autre, elle devrait avoir à faire à lui, or elle ne savait pas s'il était digne de confiance. Après tout, pourquoi souhaiterait-il se séparer d'un bien comme celui-ci ?! Évidemment, il avait le Manoir et sa maison de France mais quand même. Elle-même n'aurait jamais cédé un endroit pareil si elle en avait été la propriétaire. Troisième argument mais non des moindres, elle avait sa fierté personnelle et accepter de vivre dans l'appartement de Malefoy signifiait y renoncer totalement. Tout au moins vis-à-vis de ce dernier. Parce que, bien évidemment, si elle acceptait, elle s'assurerait que personne ne sache qui était le propriétaire des lieux. Renoncer à sa fierté devant Malefoy était cependant quelque chose de très dur pour elle et ce, même si c'était pour habiter dans un endroit merveilleux. Par ailleurs, elle avait tout de même l'impression qu'il lui faisait la charité et ça, c'était inacceptable. Non, si elle devenait locataire, elle insisterait pour qu'ils redéfinissent les termes du contrat.

La même petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que si elle pensait déjà à redéfinir les termes du contrat, cela signifiait qu'elle avait déjà plus ou moins pris sa décision. La jeune femme la fit taire et descendit plutôt prendre son petit déjeuner avant de se rendre au Ministère. Elle avait la journée pour y penser. Malefoy serait certainement présent, ce soir-là, à la réunion du Conseil et sa présence motiverait peut-être son choix dans un sens ou dans un autre.

 _OoOoOoO_

La journée passa rapidement et Hermione n'eut pas réellement le temps de repenser à l'appartement. Depuis qu'elle avait fait ses preuves, Mr Perkins n'hésitait pas à lui donner plus de responsabilités et elle se retrouvait avec ce qui lui semblait être une montagne de dossiers à traiter.

Finalement, dix-huit heures sonnèrent et elle saisit son sac à main avant de quitter son bureau. Percy arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard devant la salle de réunion et fit entrer tout le monde. Hermione nota immédiatement qu'en plus de Ginny, Malefoy était absent. Elle songea qu'il avait peut-être été retenu et qu'il finirait par arriver mais, alors que Percy dissolvait l'assemblée, une heure et demie plus tard, le blond n'avait fait aucune apparition. Une sensation d'angoisse saisit Hermione et elle se demanda si son absence était liée à leur dernière dispute. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager qu'il ne veuille plus communiquer avec elle, puisqu'au terme des quatre-vingt-dix minutes barbantes qu'avait duré la réunion, la jeune femme en était enfin arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle voulait vivre dans l'appartement. Sauf que, cela ne lui serait jamais permis si le propriétaire ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole.

.

Sur le chemin du retour un autre problème, enfoui depuis un certain temps, refit surface. Elle considérait l'offre de Malefoy, mais elle n'avait même pas encore informé Molly et Arthur Weasley de ses projets de déménagement. Cela devait pourtant être fait avant tout le reste. Elle avait bien trop de respect pour eux et surtout, ils l'hébergeaient depuis maintenant plus de six mois. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur annoncer qu'elle allait les quitter le jour même de son départ. Avant même de reprendre contact avec Malefoy, Hermione irait parler à ses beaux-parents.

L'occasion du repas en leur compagnie fut bien trop belle pour qu'elle la repousse. Cependant, au moment de prendre la parole, la Gryffondor semblait avoir perdu tout son courage. Elle redoutait grandement la réaction de Mrs Weasley.

\- Hum, hum… Molly, Arthur ? commença timidement la jeune femme en se raclant la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

Tous deux tournèrent rapidement la tête vers elle en reposant leurs couverts. Ils devaient sentir qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur faire part d'une nouvelle importante.

\- Oui ma chérie ? l'encouragea Molly en souriant.

\- Je... euh, j'envisage de me trouver un logement, prochainement, lança-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux, Hermione ! s'exclama Mr Weasley en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.

\- Quoi ?! demanda sa femme au même instant en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Molly, enfin ! Tu savais parfaitement que cela arriverait, la réprimanda sèchement Mr Weasley.

\- Mais, Arthur...

\- Molly, Hermione est une adulte et elle doit refaire sa vie. Tu devrais être heureuse pour elle et lui apporter ton soutien au lieu de vouloir la garder chez toi comme un oisillon blessé.

\- Mais...

Molly semblait à court de mot et Hermione se sentit au plus mal. Voilà exactement la réaction qu'elle redoutait.

\- Hermione, ma chérie, tu ne te sens pas bien chez nous ? lui demanda sa belle-mère une larme à l'œil.

Oh Merlin !

\- Bien sûr que si, Molly et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez, tous les deux, pour m'avoir accueillie chez vous et m'avoir supportée pendant tout ce temps, déclara Hermione en les regardant tous les deux tour à tour.

Son regard s'attarda sur Mrs Weasley et elle reprit la parole.

\- Arthur à raison, Molly, je dois essayer de reprendre ma vie en main et je ne peux décemment pas rester ici pour toujours. Vous comprenez ?

\- Ou... oui, oui je crois, sanglota la mère de Ron.

\- Nous sommes très fières de toi, Hermione, la rassura Mr Weasley. Même si là tout de suite, ça ne se voit pas forcément, poursuivit-il en partant d'un léger rire après avoir avisé la moue que faisait sa femme.

\- Merci, Mr Weasley, dit Hermione dans un soupir de soulagement.

Ils finirent de dîner en silence et, finalement, Hermione se leva puis alla déposer son assiette, son verre et ses couverts dans l'évier. Molly, qui tenait toujours son mouchoir serré contre elle, s'approcha doucement.

\- Je suis désolée, ma chérie. Bien sûr qu'Arthur a raison, tu dois poursuivre ta vie. C'est juste que je m'étais habituée à ta présence ici et tu sais... Tu es comme ma fille...

\- Mrs Weasley ! Vous savez parfaitement que vous êtes comme une mère pour moi et, même si je déménage, j'ai bien l'intention de vous voir le plus souvent possible ! hoqueta Hermione.

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et préféra serrer la petite femme replète dans ses bras. Molly, tout d'abord étonnée par son geste, finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Ma chérie, je suis sûre que Ron serait fière de toi, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il n'en fallu pas davantage à Hermione pour fondre en larme dans les bras de Molly.

.

Elles restèrent enlacées relativement longtemps. Chacune essayant d'absorber la peine de l'autre. Finalement, lorsque leurs larmes se furent taries, les deux femmes se décolèrent et chacune vaqua à ses occupations. Hermione s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle aperçut Mr Weasley.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas lui causer autant de chagrin, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu connais Molly, elle est très sensible en ce qui concerne sa famille mais elle s'en remettra. Tu vas nous manquer, Hermione.

La jeune femme, touchée par ses mots, essaya de retenir ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le put.

\- Vous aussi vous me manquerez énormément, assura-t-elle doucement.

Finalement, Mr Weasley repartit vers la cuisine et Hermione put enfin monter se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ce moment avait, de loin, été l'un des plus durs, émotionnellement parlant, qu'elle avait dû affronter depuis un certain temps et elle se sentait vidée. Elle alla donc prendre un bon bain et se sentit mieux lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, une heure plus tard.

Avisant une plume et un parchemin, Hermione songea que plus rien ne la retenait à présent et, mettant sa fierté de côté, elle s'en empara.

}{

Drago était rentré assez tôt du travail, ce jour-là. Il ne se sentait pas très bien et n'avait absolument aucune envie de se rendre à la réunion pour voir Weasley blablater pendant des heures. Il avait surtout eu peur que Granger ne lui refasse une scène et il ne se sentait pas la force de lui tenir tête.

En rentrant, il s'était immédiatement enfermé dans sa chambre, un verre de Whisky à la main et n'avait même pas prévenu son fils de son retour.

Lorsqu'il descendit finalement manger, ce dernier lui fit une remarque sur la mine qu'il arborait et Drago lui fit clairement comprendre que ce jour n'était pas l'un de ceux où il permettait les railleries.

.

Une heure plus tard, il était sous la douche et l'eau glaciale lui fit un bien plus que relatif. Ce qui lui redonnerait immédiatement le moral, mais il ne le savait pas encore, n'allait pas tarder à arriver par la voie des airs.

Il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés en sirotait son verre de Whisky lorsqu'un bruit strident et répétitif se fit entendre par la fenêtre. Il ouvrit les yeux et avisa un hibou au plumage terne. Drago s'avança vers la fenêtre dans un soupire las. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire à une heure aussi tardive un vendredi soir ? Il eut alors une frayeur en songeant que Pansy l'invitait peut-être à faire la tournée des bars. Il était en train de songer à une excuse bidon lui permettant, pour une fois, de ne pas se joindre à elle, lorsque ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise en remarquant la signature au bas de la lettre qu'il venait de décacheter. Hermione Granger. Drago remonta prestement le regard vers le haut du parchemin et en commença la lecture.

.

 _Malefoy,_

 _._

 _Tu dois être très étonné que je t'écrive et je t'imagine déjà en train de fixer le parchemin en te demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir te reprocher cette fois-ci._

 _Et bien range ton regard meurtrier et glacial puisqu'aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel. Aujourd'hui est le jour où je vais m'excuser et te demander un service._

 _Oui, Malefoy, tu as bien lu..._

 _._

 _Comme il est de coutume de passer par la case « excuses » dans ce genre de situations, je me vois donc dans l'obligation de m'excuser pour mon comportement - une fois de plus déplorable, je te le concède – de l'autre jour._

 _Ne m'en demande pas plus, écrire ces quelques mots à ton intention n'a déjà pas été simple._

 _Ceci fait, j'en viens alors à la raison qui me pousse réellement à t'écrire ce soir. J'aimerais que nous nous rencontrions, si possible durant le week-end, afin de reparler de ta proposition. Si elle tient toujours, évidemment..._

 _J'ai longuement réfléchi et je pense que cette occasion ne se représentera pas deux fois._

 _._

 _Comprend bien, Malefoy, que je mets ma fierté de côté en t'écrivant cette lettre et en considérant ton offre. J'ose donc espérer pouvoir te faire confiance et que tu ne me planteras pas un couteau dans le dos à la moindre occasion._

 _Enfin, je dis cela mais je ne sais même pas si la proposition tient toujours._

 _._

 _En attendant de tes nouvelles, que j'espère voir arriver rapidement,_

 _._

 _Hermione Granger_

 _._

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture, une vague d'euphorie déferla sur Drago. Il n'en revenait pas. Granger était prête à accepter sa proposition de lui louer son appartement. Elle était prête à venir vivre chez lui ! Enfin pas _chez lui_ , mais dans sa propriété ! Cela signifiait que son plan n'était pas au point mort et qu'il pourrait avoir de nouveaux moments à partager avec la jeune femme. Il se doutait bien que l'avoir pour locataire ne serait certainement pas de tout repos mais il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice.

Retrouvant immédiatement toutes ses capacités, il sauta à bas de son lit et se dirigea d'un pas allègre vers son bureau. En descendant les escaliers afin de se rendre dans la large pièce il croisa le regard de son fils qui se rendait, lui, à la bibliothèque.

}{

Scorpius qui, quelques minutes auparavant, avait vu son père complètement abattu et grognon, s'étonnait maintenant de le voir arborer des yeux pétillants et un léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Drago était très étrange dernièrement mais Scorpius n'osait pas vraiment poser de question de peur de se faire enguirlander. Il préférait donc laisser couler, attendant patiemment l'hypothétique heure où son père viendrait, de lui-même, lui dévoiler ses pensées. Bien que le Serpentard se confie de plus en plus ses derniers temps, il restait tout de même Drago Malefoy et Drago Malefoy était quelqu'un de renfermé sur lui-même et qui ne se livrait que très rarement.

Scorpius chassa toutefois bien vite son père de son esprit. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire avant la rentrée et se rendit rapidement à la bibliothèque afin d'y poursuivre sa lecture de « _L'histoire de Poudlard_ ».

}{

Lorsqu'Hermione entendit le bruissement d'une aile, son cœur se serra d'angoisse. Elle avait agi sur un coup de tête, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et n'était plus vraiment certaine d'avoir bien fait. Elle ne cessait de se demander si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'attendre le lundi pour aller voir Malefoy en face à face ou encore, si elle n'aurait pas dû paraître plus agréable dans sa lettre et insister davantage sur les excuses. Toutefois, la pression qu'elle s'était mise redescendit d'un coup lorsqu'elle avisa les quelques mots sur le bout de parchemin que lui avait envoyé le blond :

.

 _Demain, 14H à l'Hippogriffe Volant._

.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était « l'Hippogriffe Volant » mais elle trouverait la réponse à cette question le lendemain. Pour le moment, elle était soulagée qu'il accepte de la rencontrer pour parler de la location et était surtout extrêmement fatiguée. Elle avait veillé tard, attendant, sans plus réellement l'espérer, une réponse de sa part et lorsque cela fut fait, elle s'écroula sur son lit et sombra dans les bras de Morphée en quelques secondes.

.

Au matin, Hermione se sentit étrangement triste mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur cette sensation. Elle se leva rapidement, fit son lit, fonça à la salle de bain et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Molly et Arthur avaient un comportement quelque peu étrange et la jeune femme mit ça sur le compte de leur discussion de la veille. D'ailleurs, en pensant à cela...

\- Je dois aller visiter un appartement aujourd'hui, les informa-t-elle.

Ils levèrent tous les deux un sourcil d'étonnement.

\- En fait, c'est plutôt une sorte de... contre visite. Il est donc possible que je déménage assez rapidement.

Elle avait parlé très vite et mâché la moitié des mots mais ses deux interlocuteurs comprirent en substance ce qu'elle avait dit et les yeux de Mrs Weasley devinrent de nouveaux humides.

\- As-tu besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit ? lui demanda Arthur.

\- Non, ne vous dérangez pas. Après tout, je n'ai que très peu d'effets personnels et je m'arrangerai pour tout faire tenir dans deux ou trois sacs.

A dire vrai, la presque-totalité des biens qu'elle avait souhaité conserver étaient déjà rangés dans deux sacs magiquement agrandis et elle n'aurait qu'à y ajouter ses vêtements, son nécessaire de toilette et quelques objets qui traînaient dans sa chambre.

\- Je vais te préparer de bons plats que tu pourras emmener chez toi. Je vais même m'y atteler dès maintenant, l'informa Mrs Weasley en se levant prestement de sa chaise.

\- Molly, vous n'avez pas à faire ça et puis je ne sais absolument pas si je vais déménager, ni même quand. Cela pourrait très bien ne se produire que dans quelques jours ou bien semaines.

\- Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi, Hermione. Et puis, je peux parfaitement leur jeter un sort de longue conservation.

\- D'accord, merci Mrs Weasley.

Hermione appréciait grandement l'aide de Mrs Weasley. D'autant plus car la cuisine n'était absolument pas son fort et que si elle se retrouvait à déménager dans les prochains jours, elle aurait certainement autre chose à faire que d'aller se ravitailler à l'épicerie du coin et de préparer ses repas.

.

Elle aidait Mrs Weasley à faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner lorsqu'une question lui revint en mémoire.

\- Mrs Weasley, savez-vous où se trouve l'Hippogriffe Volant ?

\- L'Hippogriffe Volant ? répéta la sorcière, sans comprendre.

\- Oui, il doit s'agir d'un établissement quelconque, mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, expliqua Hermione.

\- Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir t'être plus utile mais cela ne me dit rien du tout. Tu devrais aller poser la question à Arthur, conseilla-t-elle.

\- Oui, merci.

Hermione s'essuya les mains et partit à la recherche de Mr Weasley. Elle le trouva dans le garage en train de faire l'inventaire de ses objets moldus.

\- Mr Weasley ?

\- Oui ?

\- Connaissez-vous l'Hippogriffe Volant ?

\- L'Hippogriffe Volant ? Laisse-moi réfléchir... Ce ne serait pas un bar du Chemin de Traverse ?

\- Un bar ?

\- Oui, il me semble. Pourquoi ?

\- J'y ai rendez-vous avec... le propriétaire de l'appartement que je dois visiter, mais je ne sais pas où cela se trouve, expliqua Hermione.

\- Je ne connais pas son emplacement exact mais je suis pratiquement certain qu'il s'agit d'un bar sur le Chemin de Traverse. Peut-être pourras-tu demander des renseignements aux commerçants.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Merci.

.

Hermione remonta dans sa chambre et commença à ranger ses vêtements dans l'un des sacs auxquels elle avait jeté un sortilège d'extension. Elle savait que cela serait compliqué mais elle avait bon espoir qu'ils trouvent, Malefoy et elle, un terrain d'entente concernant l'appartement. Maintenant que savoir le Serpentard en être le propriétaire n'était plus un problème, elle avait grandement envie d'y retourner pour le visiter une nouvelle fois, même si elle savait parfaitement que c'était l'endroit dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Elle était pensive à l'idée de s'imaginer, lisant un livre sur le canapé du salon, un feu dans la cheminée, lorsqu'elle eut comme une étincelle de clairvoyance. Mr Weasley lui avait assuré que « L'Hippogriffe Volant » était un bar. Celui-ci devait donc certainement être le bar dans lequel le blond lui avait donné rendez-vous les deux premières fois. Merlin, il n'y avait que Malefoy pour donner des rendez-vous dans un bar à deux heures de l'après-midi !

Hermione continua d'empaqueter ses affaires, un sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley l'appelle pour le déjeuner.

.

Environ deux heures plus tard, Hermione transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était treize heures cinquante et la jeune femme accéléra le pas en espérant ne pas s'être trompée dans ses déductions. Malefoy ne supporterait certainement aucun retard. Elle arriva finalement aux abords du bar et fut soulagé lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'enseigne portait la mention « L'Hippogriffe Volant ». Elle accéléra encore un peu plus la cadence. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle avait hâte de pouvoir retourner dans l'appartement. Avant cela, il fallait bien évidemment passer par la case « entretien avec le propriétaire ».

Elle poussa la porte de l'établissement et nota immédiatement une tête blonde, accoudée au comptoir, devant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Malefoy était bien évidemment en avance.

Elle réajusta sa veste sur ses épaules et s'avança vers lui.

\- Salut, Malefoy, lui dit-elle en s'approchant.

\- Granger, répondit-il sur un ton ferme mais poli en lui tendant la main.

Hermione le regarda, soupçonneuse et légèrement surprise. Malefoy gardait la main tendue vers elle mais elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait la serrer. Finalement, elle avança timidement son bras et Malefoy s'empara de sa main. Son étreinte, tout comme sa voix, était ferme mais nullement désagréable. La jeune femme pouvait sentir la froideur de sa peau malgré les légers picotements de chaleur qu'elle ressentait toujours à son contact.

\- Tu es très... professionnel, constat-elle.

\- Nous sommes ici pour affaire, non ?

\- Euh oui, je crois. Enfin tu ne m'as pas dit si la proposition tenait toujours, répondit la Gryffondor d'une petite voix.

\- Granger, franchement ! Penses-tu sérieusement que je t'aurais demandé de venir ici si la proposition ne tenait plus ?!

\- Eh bien on ne sait jamais, avec toi.

\- Ton manque de confiance en moi est offensant...

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Elle vit Malefoy faire signe au propriétaire des lieux et celui-ci acquiesça en retour.

\- Viens, l'intima le blond.

Il venait de prendre son verre de Whisky à la main et s'avançait à présent vers l'escalier. Hermione le suivit docilement.

Ils arrivèrent dans la même salle que la première fois où elle était venue et le Serpentard s'approcha d'une table. Il tira la chaise d'Hermione qui ne fit, cette fois-ci, aucun commentaire et s'assit de bonne grâce.

Malefoy prit place à son tour et d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître un parchemin ainsi que deux plumes. Barney – le propriétaire – revint vers eux quelques secondes plus tard et apporta une Bièraubeurre à la jeune femme et un second verre de Whisky Pur Feu pour Malefoy.

\- Tu me prends pour une enfant, Malefoy ?

\- Pardon ?

\- La Bièraubeurre...

\- Mieux vaut que tu évites de boire trop d'alcool avant de signer un quelconque contrat avec moi, ne penses-tu pas, Granger ? demanda-il d'une voix sournoise.

\- Tu n'es pas le Diable non plus !

\- Va savoir...

Hermione préféra ne rien répondre aux bêtises du blond et avala plutôt une longue gorgée de son breuvage. Malefoy en fit de même avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Bon, je suppose que tu vas vouloir visiter de nouveau l'appartement avant de signer, avança-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

\- Très bien. J'ai rédigé un premier contrat mais te connaissant il ne sera sûrement pas à ton goût.

\- Sûrement, souffla-t-elle vaguement, le nez dans sa Bièraubeurre.

Elle vit le jeune homme souffler d'agacement et but une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se trouvaient devant l'immeuble et Hermione et Malefoy entreprirent de grimper les cinq étages.

Ils débouchèrent finalement sur le palier où une seule porte était visible et, comme la première fois qu'elle avait visité, Hermione avait un point de côté. Elle entendit le blond pouffer dans son coin tandis qu'elle se tenait les côtes et préféra ne pas relever.

\- Pas de Miss Anson ? préféra-t-elle demander.

\- Non, je l'ai virée.

Hermione ne fit aucune remarque mais fut soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas autant apprécié la visite si l'agente avait été là.

\- Bon, eh bien, je te laisse faire le tour du propriétaire.

Elle reprit vivement ses esprits. Malefoy avait ouvert la porte de l'appartement et attendait qu'elle en franchisse le seuil.

.

Pendant près d'une heure, Hermione déambula dans toutes les pièces en s'attardant sur le moindre détail. Tout était magnifique et à peine avait-elle posé un pied dans le salon qu'elle avait ressenti le même sentiment de bien-être que la dernière fois. Cet endroit était fait pour elle et elle le savait. Elle prit donc grand plaisir à revisiter. Savoir que, cette fois-ci, cet appartement pourrait réellement devenir le sien lui donnait encore un autre regard. Elle imagina comment elle pourrait agencer l'espace pour y intégrer ses effets personnels, dans quelles parties de l'appartement elle pourrait entreposer ses livres, quelle chambre elle s'attribuerait... Ce genre de questions que l'on ne se posait que lorsque l'on avait un coup de cœur évident. La vue que la plus grande des chambres possédait sur la petite place devant l'immeuble et sur le Chemin de Traverse en général, finit de la convaincre et c'est avec un immense sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'avança vers le salon où Malefoy patientait depuis tout ce temps.

Ses talons claquant légèrement sur le parquet en chêne massif trahirent son arrivée puisque le blond avait levé la tête vers elle avant même qu'elle n'entre dans son champ de vision.

\- J'ai terminé, lui annonça-t-elle gaiement.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! pesta le Serpentard en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Ça fait une heure que tu es là à tout regarder dans les moindres détails !

.

Hermione ne pipa mot. Il était vrai qu'elle avait tenu à faire le tour de chaque pièce au moins trois fois mais cela était plus pour s'imaginer elle-même en train d'y vivre, que pour relever un quelconque défaut. Parce que c'était bien simple, cet appartement en était totalement dépourvu. Tout était parfait. C'était même un peu trop parfait pour la jeune femme qui pensait qu'un léger désordre finirait de donner tout son charme à l'endroit. L'appartement étant la propriété de Malefoy, il n'était toutefois guère étonnant que tout y soit rangé au cordeau. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle y songeait, Hermione trouvait à cet appartement un petit air de la maison de France et elle se demanda si Mrs Malefoy s'était également occupée de la décoration dans ce logement-là.

Elle allait poser la question à son fils, mais il la devança.

\- Prête à signer, Granger ?

\- Oui, fais-moi voir ton contrat, requit-elle.

Le blond le lui tendit sans un mot et elle commença à lire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle releva la tête et plongea ses prunelles marrons dans celles, grises et froides, du jeune homme.

\- Je veux qu'on revoie le prix du loyer, annonça-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Mais, Granger...

\- Pas de mais !

\- Ok, quarante Gallions, je ne peux pas faire moins, accorda-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Hermione leva un sourcil, étonnée.

\- Non Malefoy, je ne veux pas le baisser, je veux l'augmenter, précisa-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?! Pourquoi voudrais-tu l'augmenter ?! s'exclama le Serpentard en la regardant comme si elle était subitement devenue folle à lier.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je refuse que tu me fasses la charité.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour faire un truc pareil, Granger ! dit le blond en pouffant de rire.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Enfin, Granger, personne ne demande à _augmenter_ le prix d'un loyer !

Devant le rire goguenard de Malefoy, les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à lancer des éclairs et elle rétorqua, acide :

\- Oui et bien, _moi_ , j'ai ma fierté et je ne cautionnerais jamais que l'on me fasse l'aumône !

\- Comme tu veux, Granger. Cinquante Gallions par mois ?

\- Cinquante-cinq !

\- Tu es dure en affaires Granger, ironisa-t-il. Va pour cinquante-cinq Gallions.

Hermione, de plus en plus agacée par son comportement, reprit la parole.

\- Je veux également ajouter une clause me permettant d'annuler unilatéralement le contrat quand bon me semble.

\- Accordé.

\- Je veux aussi pouvoir rajouter des clauses si besoin est.

\- Accordé. C'est tout ? demanda Malefoy passablement horripilé par son ton autoritaire.

\- Pour le moment, oui.

\- Parfait.

Il prit sa plume et ajouta deux lignes à la fin contenant les revendications de la Gryffondor. Lorsque cette dernière eut relu une dernière fois le papier, elle apposa finalement sa signature auprès de celle de Malefoy.

\- Quand comptes-tu venir habiter ici ?

Hermione n'osait pas répondre. Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'elle espérait emménager le plus tôt possible. Elle n'imaginait même pas le regard suffisant qu'il arborerait en comprenant qu'elle avait plus que besoin de passer à autre chose et de quitter le Terrier, tout en sachant parfaitement que c'était à lui qu'elle le devait.

Le blond, devant son manque total de réponse reprit la parole :

\- Tu sais, Granger, je ne me vanterai pas si tu me dis que le plus tôt sera le mieux.

« Et merde ! » pensa-t-elle. Il avait vu clair dans son jeu. Elle hésitait à lui dire qu'elle n'emménagerait certainement pas avant la semaine suivante mais en s'imaginant vivre encore une semaine au Terrier, tout en sachant que cet appartement n'attendait qu'elle, elle se résigna.

\- Est-ce que demain serait possible ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Devant l'air interdit du blond, Hermione comprit qu'il n'avait pas tout saisit.

\- Quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il, comme pour lui donner raison.

La jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge et répéta :

\- Est-ce que demain serait possible ?

Malefoy eut un léger sourire mais ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Oui. On se donne rendez-vous à quatorze heures, demain, pour que je te donne les clés ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne me les donnes pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que.

\- D'accord.

Hermione le vit ajouter une dernière ligne à leur contrat magique et tendit son exemplaire à Hermione sur lequel il avait adjoint la date de début de location, soit le lendemain.

La Gryffondor relut et relut encore cette dernière.

.

 _« 28 juillet 2016 »_

.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle soudain une intense peine ? Que signifiait cette date ?

}{

Drago était occupé à plier le contrat et s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement lorsqu'il vit Granger se précipiter vers le couloir en explosant en sanglot. Cette soudaine agitation le perturba quelques instants et il resta là, interdit. Il s'avança finalement dans le corridor et comprit immédiatement que la brune venait de s'enfermer dans la plus grande chambre, _sa_ chambre. Des sanglots bruyants se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et Drago resta une nouvelle fois pantois.

Que devait-il faire en pareilles circonstances ? Il hésita à partir en laissant les clés à la jeune femme pour qu'elle referme elle-même lorsqu'elle consentirait enfin à sortir mais il opta, finalement, pour une autre solution. Après tout, Scorpius lui avait conseillé de se montrer plus humain pour gagner la confiance des gens autour de lui et Drago pensa que tenter de consoler tant bien de mal la Gryffondor ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle le laisse entrer, qu'elle lui explique son problème et que cela n'ait rien à voir avec lui... Parce que le Serpentard avait la désagréable impression qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec les pleurs qu'il entendait retentir derrière le panneau de bois.

}{

Hermione pleurait tout son saoul et ne se rendit tout d'abord pas compte que Malefoy venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Quand elle s'aperçut de sa présence, les parcelles de sa peau qui n'étaient pas encore rougies par le chagrin prirent instantanément une couleur cramoisie. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce qu'il vienne prendre de ses nouvelles... Ou peut-être était-il là simplement pour se moquer d'elle ? Optant pour cette seconde hypothèse, elle releva un regard brûlant de rage vers lui.

\- Dégage, Malefoy !

\- Wow, doucement Granger... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

\- Rien, maugréa-t-elle.

}{

« Première nouvelle » pensa Drago. Ragaillardi par sa réponse, il se reconcentra sur elle et tenta de faire preuve du plus de tact dont il était capable.

}{

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? demanda Malefoy.

Hermione, tout d'abord très étonnée, se mit à exploser de rire. Un rire d'où ne perçait pourtant aucune joie.

\- Merci Malefoy, tu m'auras divertie pendant à peu près deux secondes.

\- Mais...

\- C'est bon, laisse-moi.

\- Tu es encore chez moi, je te signale.

Hermione releva un regard où plus aucune tristesse ne perçait, mais plutôt une rage féroce. Mettre son chagrin de côté fut toutefois impossible et à peine ses yeux eurent croisés le regard interrogateur de Malefoy qu'elle explosa une nouvelle fois en sanglots déchirants.

Elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire de paraître faible devant le blond. Voir la date du jour venait de lui faire comprendre pourquoi elle s'était sentie si étrangement mal-à-l'aise tout au long de la journée, ainsi que les regards que lui avaient lancé ses beaux-parents le matin même.

Ce jour, le vingt-sept juillet deux-mille-seize, Rose aurait eu onze ans. C'était le jour-même de l'anniversaire de sa petite fille et Hermione n'avait pas pu empêcher son chagrin de refaire surface. En ce moment même, alors qu'elle était recroquevillée sur le lit, devant un Malefoy de plus en plus perplexe, elle avait la sensation que cette tristesse ne l'avait finalement jamais quittée, restant tapie dans l'ombre et attendant impatiemment de faire son grand retour.

}{

Voir Granger pleurer n'était pas, en soit, quelque chose de totalement insupportable, mais ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Drago était de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Il se doutait que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, puisque Granger n'était certainement pas du genre à fondre en larme pour une pacotille, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa tête pour quelle passe en quelques secondes de la joie aux larmes. Drago sut qu'il devait tenter quelque chose avant que la Gryffondor ne fasse déborder la Tamise mais, étant donné qu'il s'était déjà fait clairement envoyé paître la première fois qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, il était un peu à court d'idée. L'une d'entre elles finit par naître dans son esprit et il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine.

}{

Hermione, qui pensait que le blond avait enfin décidé de partir, perdit encore plus pied et ne trouva un peu de réconfort que lorsqu'elle fut allongée sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller. Son cerveau s'était tellement déconnecté qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que l'odeur entêtante de Malefoy venait d'envahir ses narines. Attrapant sa baguette dans sa poche, elle fit apparaître un paquet de mouchoir et ce fut lorsqu'elle se moucha bruyamment que le parfum du jeune homme l'assaillit de toute part. Comme si Merlin lui-même tentait de se jouer d'elle, elle vit le propriétaire des lieux réapparaître, une tasse à la main.

Il se tendit légèrement en la remarquant, allongée sur le lit et Hermione pensa qu'il devait avoir peur qu'elle salisse les draps puisqu'elle n'avait pas quitté ses chaussures et que son mascara coulait abondamment sur ses joues. Elle se redressa légèrement et après un temps d'hésitation il lui tendit la tasse. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit d'une voix légèrement rauque :

\- C'est du thé. Et je te promets que je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione avait déjà saisi la tasse, ne prêtant aucune attention au fait que sa main avait amplement touché celle du blond pendant le processus et porta immédiatement le liquide à ses lèvres. Pleurer lui avait donné très soif et elle avala de longues gorgées, ne se préoccupant nullement du goût. Malefoy aurait très bien pu l'empoisonner, elle ne s'en serait pas rendu compte et puis, de toute façon, en cet instant elle s'en fichait plus ou moins.

Elle termina la boisson en se brûlant, au passage, largement la trachée puis posa la tasse sur la table de chevet. Pensant que le blond repartirait de son côté, elle replongea la tête dans l'oreiller et ses larmes refirent instantanément surface.

\- Granger ? l'appela cependant Malefoy.

\- ...

\- Granger ?

\- Quoi ? coassa-t-elle.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pas tes affaires, articula-t-elle.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser là, pleurer comme si quelqu'un était mort...

En entendant cette phrase les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent.

}{

Drago comprit immédiatement qu'il avait mis les deux pieds dans le plat. Il savait, bien sûr, que personne n'était mort durant les dernières minutes mais il comprit aisément que le soudain comportement de la jeune femme signifiait que quelque chose lui avait rappelé Weasmoche ou sa gamine.

Il fallait absolument qu'il se rattrape de ses dernières paroles malencontreuses.

Soudain, une nouvelle illumination se fit dans son esprit. Il savait qu'une seule chose pourrait l'apaiser dans ce moment : la certitude qu'elle pourrait aller de l'avant. Il décida donc de faire part de son idée à la jeune femme.

\- Granger ?

\- ...

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hum...

\- Granger, tu voudrais emménager dès ce soir ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Hermione va déménager... chez Drago ! Non, non ne me remerciez pas. ;)

Bon, bien-sûr, tout aurait été bien trop « rose, guimauve et Fizwizbiz » si un petit drame ne s'était pas _malencontreusement_ glissé dans ce chapitre ! Décidément, l'esprit d'Hermione est parti en vacances... Ou alors, peut-être était-elle trop obnubilée par son désir d'aller de l'avant qu'elle en a oublié que sa fille aurait eu 11 ans aujourd'hui...

Bref, je veux savoir tout ce que vous pensez alors, hop, hop on reviewe ! :)

Kisses et à dimanche pour la seconde partie de « Déménagement et désagréments » !

 **Chalusse**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Nous sommes dimanche et il est donc temps pour vous de découvrir le nouveau chapitre !

 **Mille mercis à mes génialissimes revieweuses** **ainsi qu'aux super lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en favoris/alertes.**

 **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fic' mais je constate, malheureusement, que ce n'est pas pour cela que le nombre de revieweurs augmente… Ce que je déplore réellement. :/ Laisser une review ne prend pas forcément beaucoup de temps mais fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur… A bon entendeur ;).**

.

 **RàR anonyme** :

 **Bérangère** : Coucou ! :) Ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies apprécié le dernier chapitre et que tu aies trouvé naturel le passage où Hermione annonce son déménagement « imminent ». Notre Drago adoré semble laisser tomber quelque peu son masque et cela le rend, en effet, plus attachant qu'auparavant. Suffisamment pour qu'Hermione s'attache à lui ? Ça, je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que nous sommes dans un Dramione et c'est justement pour cela qu'il ne faut pas, selon moi, s'attendre à ce qu'ils se sautent dans les bras rapidement (s'ils se sautent dans les bras un jour ^^). Cette fic' est vraiment très longue (10e plus longue fic' sur l'autre site où je l'ai publiée) ce qui fait que je prends mon temps et que je tiens à ne, surtout, rien précipiter. Alors les deux « zozos se mettront-ils ensemble à un moment » ? Suspens ! Et si oui, parviendrais-je à contourner l'obstacle « Weasley » ? Suspens également ! ;)

En ce qui concerne Scorpius, je suis désolée mais, comme j'ai pu le mentionner à une autre revieweuse, il faudra prendre (quelque peu) son mal en patience. Cette fic' est très longue (comme j'ai pu le dire précédemment) et cela signifie que beaucoup de choses doivent se mettre en place. De ce fait, certains personnages ne peuvent pas apparaître tout le temps. De même que d'autres ne feront leur apparition que plus tard… Il faudra donc patienter un peu mais je te promets que tu auras largement le temps de profiter de nouveaux passages « Scorpius » avant la fin !

Voilà ! Comme d'habitude, je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta review ! Je voulais t'envoyer cette réponse par MP mais comme je ne savais pas si tu aurais de nouveau accès à ton compte avant aujourd'hui, j'ai préféré écrire ta RàR ici. Bref, encore mille mercis ! Bisous ! :)

.

Bref, voici tout de suite le chapitre 15 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture…

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Déménagement et désagréments (Partie 2)  
**

\- Granger, tu voudrais emménager dès ce soir ?

.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour que la proposition de Malefoy fasse son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Quand elle finit par le faire, ce dernier sembla décréter qu'avoir son propre espace où elle pourrait pleurer autant qu'elle le souhaiterait, sans que les Weasley ne viennent l'importuner d'une quelconque façon, était ce dont elle avait besoin et elle releva vivement la tête vers le blond.

Malefoy était toujours sur le pas de la porte, son épaule négligemment appuyée contre le montant. Aucune parole ne fut échangée mais, lorsque Hermione hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas, elle vit un léger sourire apparaître sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Elle n'y prêta toutefois pas plus d'attention que cela. S'approprier les lieux dès maintenant signifiait devoir retourner rapidement au Terrier afin d'y récupérer ses affaires et faire ses au revoir aux Weasley. Cela nécessitait qu'aucune larme ne soit plus versées et, surtout, que son visage retrouve figure humaine.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Ma chérie, tu es certaine de n'avoir rien oublié ? demanda Mrs Weasley, sa voix tremblotant légèrement.

\- Oui, Molly, tout est dans mes sacs.

\- Bon eh bien, je pense que l'heure est venue de te dire au revoir.

\- Au revoir, Hermione... et à demain au travail, ajouta Mr Weasley d'un ton plus guilleret en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione le soupçonnait de vouloir faire passer un message subliminal à sa femme en essayant de dédramatiser la situation. Oui, elle quittait le Terrier. Oui, ils n'aillent plus vivre sous le même toit et se voir chaque jour. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas comme si elle quittait le pays pour ne plus jamais revenir. Hermione savait parfaitement qu'elle serait amenée à voir les Weasley régulièrement – ce qui ne la dérangeait absolument pas, puisqu'elle les considérait comme sa propre famille – et, bien évidemment, Molly le savait aussi. Cette dernière semblait, cependant, bien décidée à ne pas « laisser partir sa dernière fille de la maison », comme elle le disait si bien, sans verser quelques larmes.

\- A bientôt, Mr Weasley, lui répondit Hermione en souriant.

Ils s'étreignirent un peu maladroitement pendant quelques secondes puis Hermione se tourna vers Molly.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que cette dernière lui sautait déjà au cou, la serrant contre elle à lui en briser les os.

\- Fait bien attention à toi, ma chérie !

\- Oui, Molly, ne vous inquiétez pas, articula difficilement la jeune femme tant la matriarche lui coupait la respiration

\- N'hésite surtout pas à nous demander quoi que ce soit, si tu as besoin !

\- Oui, Molly...

\- Tu es sûre que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

Hermione l'étreignit encore quelques secondes et, lorsqu'elles se détachèrent, la jeune femme pu remarquer que des larmes avaient coulé sur les joues rebondies de sa belle-mère. Elle s'approchait de la porte d'entrée lorsque Molly reprit la parole.

\- Hermione ?!

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as bien pris toute la nourriture ?!

\- Oui, Molly, souffla gentiment Hermione, pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois de la journée.

\- Bien, bien.

La jeune femme tourna doucement la poignée, vérifiant que ses deux sacs à main étaient sur son épaule et s'apprêtait à quitter la maison quand elle entendit une nouvelle fois la voix de la mère de Ron s'élever derrière elle :

\- Hermione ? Tu comptes faire une pendaison de crémaillère ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Molly...

\- Ce serait _tellement_ bien ma chérie ! Comme cela, nous serions tous réunis et, si tu le souhaites, je pourrais tout organiser !

\- Je n'y ai franchement pas réfléchi, répondit Hermione un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Ah...

\- Mais je vous promets que je vous tiendrais rapidement au courant ! se rattrapa tant bien que mal la jeune femme, dans une vaine tentative d'excuse.

Contre toute attente, cela sembla fonctionner sur la matriarche puisqu'elle s'exclama :

\- Parfait ! Je vais déjà réfléchir aux préparatifs !

Hermione lança un regard apeuré à Mr Weasley, qui pouffa silencieusement et franchit finalement le seuil de la porte. Derrière elle, elle entendait Molly lui crier des « Au revoir ma chérie ! Prend soin de toi ! ».

Hermione aimait énormément Molly Weasley mais le tempérament surprotecteur et maternel de cette dernière lui tapait, parfois, vraiment sur le système.

Elle fut donc très heureuse de retrouver son nouveau chez elle.

 _OoOoOoO_

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son nouvel appartement, il était aux environs de dix-huit heures. Malefoy patientait toujours dans le canapé et, après avoir franchi la porte, Hermione remarqua qu'il lisait un livre. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que le blond puisse apprécier la lecture. Cependant et avant qu'elle ait pu faire la moindre remarque, il fit disparaître l'ouvrage d'un coup de baguette et s'avança vers elle :

\- Tu en as mis du temps, je pensais que toutes tes affaires étaient prêtes ?! l'agressa-t-il.

\- Elles l'étaient, mais Molly Weasley à... en quelque sorte, retardé mon départ au maximum.

\- Hum... Et tes affaires, elles sont où ?

Hermione lui montra ses deux sacs à mains magiquement agrandis et ajouta :

\- Je n'ai pas énormément d'effets personnels. D'ailleurs, je te remercie de laisser l'appartement meublé.

\- Hum... grogna le blond.

Hermione ne lui tint pas rigueur de sa mauvaise humeur et déposa ses bagages dans un coin de la pièce. L'un d'eux bascula et elle entendit un bruit sourd.

\- Oups. Ce sont les livres, ils ont dû tomber, expliqua-t-elle devant l'œillade interrogative de Malefoy.

\- As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit ? demanda-t-il, professionnellement.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit la jeune femme après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Bon et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à te remettre les clés et à te souhaiter un bon emménagement.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit un trousseau de sa poche et le tendit à la jeune femme. Celle-ci le réceptionna tandis que leurs doigts s'effleuraient, provoquant une nouvelle vague de chaleur chez leur propriétaire respectif.

Malefoy s'avança vers la porte mais se retourna au dernier moment :

\- J'ai oublié de te parler de la sécurité. La porte ainsi que la cheminée sont équipées de sorts de détection d'intrus. Personne ne pourra tenter de pénétrer ici sans que tu donnes ton consentement. Un sortilège d'anti-transplanage est également en place et ceci s'applique pour toute personne étrangère à l'appartement.

Sur ces mots, Malefoy tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Hermione entendit sa propre voix l'interpeller :

\- Malefoy ?

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois, ses yeux interrogateurs croisant ceux de la Gryffondor et elle se sentit rougir quelque peu. Comme d'habitude, elle avait l'impression que le blond la passait au rayon X mais elle ne tenta pas de s'y soustraire. Bien au contraire, elle s'avança doucement vers lui, gardant ses pupilles fixées dans celles de Malefoy. Parvenue à seulement quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle lui souffla :

\- Merci.

Ce dernier, qui ne s'attendait de toute évidence pas à ce qu'Hermione Granger ne le remercie un jour de quoi que ce soit, resta interdit pendant un moment, puis reprit la parole, un sourire presque moqueur aux lèvres :

\- C'est bon, Granger, c'est qu'un appartement. En plus, il ne me sert strictement à rien.

Puis il partit sans rien ajouter. Hermione, qui commençait à connaître le blond, savait qu'il avait parfaitement saisi le sens de ses propos. Elle n'avait pas seulement exprimé sa gratitude d'être devenue la locataire d'un si beau logement. Non, elle avait aussi remercié Malefoy de lui permettre de démarrer une nouvelle vie dans un cadre fantastique et tout cela à un prix qui frisait le ridicule. En cet instant et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, dire ou penser, elle n'éprouvait que de la gratitude envers le Serpentard.

Ce fut donc sans retenue qu'elle explosa une nouvelle fois en sanglot.

.

Ceux-ci coulèrent pendant des heures, exprimant la tristesse de savoir que ce jour même, sa fille Rose aurait eu onze ans, ses doutes vis-à-vis de ce que pourrait penser Ron s'il savait qu'elle avait accepté de vivre dans un appartement dont Malefoy était le propriétaire, sa gratitude envers ce dernier, mais traduisant aussi la joie de savoir que les plus sombres heures allaient maintenant être derrière elle.

Finalement, ses larmes se tarirent et Hermione, trouvant un léger réconfort dans l'odeur masculine qui s'élevait des oreillers de son nouveau lit, sombra dans un sommeil de plomb.

 _OoOoOoO_

Il était vingt-deux heures trente et la soirée battait son plein. Seul Drago s'était mis à l'écart et restait imperméable aux supplications de Pansy qui souhaitait ardemment l'entraîner sur la piste de danse avec elle.

\- Dray ! Allez viens ! roucoula-t-elle une énième fois en se rapprochant de lui d'une démarche chaloupée.

\- Non, Pansy ! répéta-t-il pour la centième fois en lui lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Malheureusement pour lui, son amie était déjà bien alcoolisée et comptait bien lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pensait de son comportement plus que douteux.

\- M'enfin Dray ! Pourquoi tu restes tout seul dans ton coin ?! piailla-t-elle.

\- J'ai mes raisons !

\- Oh allez, juste une danse... S'il-te-plaît !

\- Et bien il ne me plaît pas, Pansy !

Celle-ci se mit à le dévisager bêtement. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas compris le sens de sa phrase.

\- Pff, je sais pas ce que t'as aujourd'hui mais t'es trop chiant ! Heureusement que Blaise est là, lui ! Et qu'il sait s'amuser ! balança-t-elle avant de se retourner et de s'enfoncer dans la foule des danseurs.

Machinalement, Drago leva les yeux vers ce dernier. Assis sur une chaise, une bouteille à la main et entouré de délicieuses créatures, il semblait particulièrement apprécier la soirée.

Profitant que ces deux amis soient occupés, le blond se leva, alla payer ses consommations et transplana chez lui.

.

C'était Pansy qui avait lourdement insisté pour qu'ils aillent tous les trois dans cette boîte de nuit du Londres sorcier. Drago, qui avait accepté pour ne pas faire face aux remontrances et aux questions de Pansy, n'avait cependant pas le cœur à la fête.

Une fois rentré chez lui et débarrassé de ses vêtements, il s'allongea dans son lit, attendant que le sommeil fasse son œuvre. Toutefois, les verres de Whisky qu'il avait bu semblaient vouloir le tenir éveillé encore quelques temps et il passa près de deux heures à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit, cherchant désespérément une position plus confortable. N'y tenant plus, il se releva et marcha en direction de sa salle de bain. Il était près de deux heures du matin mais il songea qu'un bain relaxant pourrait lui faire du bien.

Le dos appuyé contre la fonte, réchauffée par l'eau, de sa baignoire, Drago ferma paresseusement les yeux et plongea dans ses pensées. Celles-ci s'arrêtèrent sur les propos de Pansy. Bien sûr, elle avait dû trouver cela plus que louche qu'il reste assis seul toute la soirée. Ce n'était évidemment pas dans ses habitudes, puisque Drago était plutôt du genre à boire jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir de son prénom et à draguer le plus de filles possibles. Pourtant, ce soir-là, ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers une seule et même femme : Granger. Il imaginait sans difficulté que cette dernière s'était, à peine avait-il eu quitté l'appartement, remise à pleurer et, étrangement, la savoir seule avec sa tristesse le peinait lui aussi. Il avait donc passé sa soirée à essayer de comprendre pourquoi il ressentait cela et l'autre à essayer de boire pour, paradoxalement, tenter d'y voir plus clair...

Quand le bain devint froid, Drago sortit et se redirigea vers son lit.

Le sommeil vint le cueillir, cette fois-ci rapidement et il s'endormit, l'image d'une Granger recroquevillée sur son lit et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, imprimée sur sa rétine.

 _OoOoOoO_

Ce fut le grondement de son propre estomac qui réveilla Hermione le lendemain matin. Roulant sur elle-même pour se protéger de la lumière du jour, elle enfouit sa tête dans les oreillers et tenta de se rendormir. Malheureusement, maintenant que son ventre s'était éveillé, il ne semblait plus vouloir la laisser tranquille et quémandait bruyamment de la nourriture. Maugréant, Hermione finit par desceller difficilement ses paupières. Elles avaient tant pleuré, la veille, qu'elles semblaient s'être collées entre elles. Quand Hermione parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, de petites taches noires apparurent dans son champ de vision et ne se dissipèrent qu'au bout de longues secondes. En plus de ses yeux qui la piquaient, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'avoir mal partout. Cela était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle s'était endormie toute habillée et dans une position nettement inconfortable.

Après être parvenue à se lever, la Gryffondor mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus au Terrier mais dans son nouvel appartement. Ses jambes se mirent finalement en mouvement et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. En longeant le couloir, elle remarqua qu'un miroir était accroché non loin et prit grand soin de tourner la tête en passant devant. Elle attendrait d'avoir mangé quelque chose et bu une tasse de café avant de se confronter à son propre reflet.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine et se félicita mentalement pour avoir pensé à ranger toute la nourriture, généreusement offerte par Molly, la veille avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit un grand plat dans lequel s'amoncelait des dizaines de pancakes. Sortant une petite assiette de l'un des placards, elle en disposa deux dessus, avant de replacer le plat au frais. Ceci fait, elle s'approcha de la cafetière magique et, d'un coup de baguette, en fit jaillir le précieux liquide noir qu'elle recueillit dans une tasse de la même couleur. Elle s'attabla finalement au bar qui délimitait l'espace entre la cuisine et le salon puis tapota son assiette avec sa baguette afin de faire réchauffer ses mets. Elle y versa un peu de sirop d'érable qu'elle avait déniché dans un autre placard et commença à mâchonner son petit déjeuner.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout était englouti et la jeune femme se sentit en moins mauvaise condition. Elle attrapa l'un de ses deux sacs à main magiquement agrandis et plongea la main dedans avant d'en ressortir de quoi se vêtir pour la journée. Elle comptait la passer à intégrer tous ses effets personnels à son nouveau domicile, de ce fait un débardeur tout simple et un short un peu usé feraient amplement l'affaire. Elle saisit également son autre bagage, contenant tous ses produits cosmétiques et se dirigea vers le couloir.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de bain, elle ne put éviter de se retrouver face à son reflet et ce qu'elle vit dans le miroir lui fit l'effet d'une gifle monumentale. « Pitoyable » fut le premier adjectif qui lui vint à l'esprit. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et injectés de sang, son nez était rouge à force de s'être trop mouchée, ses lèvres étaient toutes sèches et fendillées par endroit, ses cheveux n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un amas indescriptible de nœuds et son maquillage avait coulé, lui donnant l'air d'un Inferius.

Devant l'image qu'elle renvoyait, Hermione crut qu'elle allait de nouveau de se mettre à pleurer. Elle avait l'impression d'être tellement faible. Se maudissant pour s'être tant laissée aller la veille, elle fonça sous la douche. Elle laissa l'eau couler un bon moment sur elle. Quand elle sentit ses cheveux glisser le long de son dos, signe qu'ils étaient complètement mouillés, elle commença à se laver. Elle demeura, en tout et pour tout, une bonne trentaine de minutes sous la douche et, en ressortant, constata qu'elle avait moins mauvaise mine. Elle passa l'heure suivante à se jeter plein de petits sortilèges divers et variés tels que celui du « Cheveux sans nœuds », puisqu'elle n'avait pas refait son stock de Lissenplis, ainsi qu'à s'enduire de crèmes magiques qui faisaient disparaître les irritations.

Finalement satisfaite d'avoir repris figure humaine, Hermione se vêtit et entreprit de sortir de son sac tout ce dont elle aurait besoin au quotidien. Ceci fait, elle se dirigea vers le dressing attenant à sa nouvelle chambre. Elle s'était attendue à y trouver des affaires appartenant à Malefoy mais il semblait avoir pris le temps de tout vider et elle put y ranger de l'ensemble ses vêtements sans le moindre problème.

.

A midi et demi, la jeune femme s'accorda une pause et grignota négligemment une barre de céréale. Elle n'avait pas réellement faim et préférait ne pas perdre de temps afin de tout ranger avant de retourner au travail le lendemain matin. Elle passa les deux heures suivantes à déposer, çà et là, les différents objets qu'elle avait conservé de son ancienne maison. Ce qui lui prit le plus de temps fut de sortir tous ses livres puis de les ranger à différents endroits de l'appartement. Malefoy ne possédait pas, ici, de bibliothèque à part entière et Hermione dut donc se résigner à laisser les livres qu'elle appréciait le moins dans son sac. Elle rangea ses favoris sur les étagères prévues à cet effet dans sa chambre. Ceux qu'elle aimait un peu moins dans de petites niches aménagées dans le mur du salon. Elle déposa le reste dans la seconde chambre. En y avisant le lit une place, une pensée traversa soudain la Gryffondor. Elle avait complètement oublié de demander à Malefoy ce à quoi cet endroit lui servait. Enfin, _avait pu_ lui servir puisque, maintenant, c'était elle qui y vivait et que le blond, quoiqu'il ait pu fabriquer dans cet endroit, devrait s'en trouver un autre.

Hermione vit toutefois son affirmation être rapidement remise en cause lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, la cheminée du salon se teinta de vert et qu'elle observa son propriétaire en sortir.

 _OoOoOoO_

Drago avait passé la journée à ruminer ses pensées. Ou plutôt son unique pensée : Granger. Un sentiment étrange l'avait envahi au petit matin. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable de l'avoir laissée toute seule, la veille, dans un état aussi lamentable. Drago n'était certainement pas habitué à ce genre de pensées saugrenues et n'avait eu de cesse que de tenter de se convaincre qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il pouvait ressentir ce genre de chose. Après tout, ce n'était même pas de sa faute si elle avait pleuré.

Dix-huit heures sonnèrent et le Serpentard se sentait toujours aussi mal. Il avait pourtant passé sa journée à faire toutes sortes d'activités sportives ayant pour but de se défouler autant que de maintenir sa condition physique à son maximum. En sortant de la douche, il avait d'abord pensé à parler de son mal-être à son fils, mais il se ravisa rapidement en imaginant la montagne de questions que ce dernier lui poserait s'il osait lui avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour Granger. Ah tiens... il était passé de « se sentir coupable » à « s'inquiéter ». Maugréant contre lui-même, le blond ouvrit sa penderie et en sortit des vêtements décontractés. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Fallait-il faire profil bas ? Lui envoyer un hibou ? Aller directement prendre de ses nouvelles ?

Non, Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il _devait_ faire. Par contre il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait _envie_ de faire. C'est à dire se servir un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Il descendit donc dans le salon et ouvrit le placard qui contenait sa réserve. Saisissant une bouteille, il s'avança vers celui contenant les verres. L'un dans une main et la bouteille dans l'autre, il se remémora la soirée qu'il avait passée avec Granger, dans sa villa de France.

Il eut soudain comme une illumination. Reposant le verre, il attrapa plutôt une seconde bouteille et se dirigea, tout sourire, vers la bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Scorpius qu'il ne rentrerait sûrement pas tôt ce soir et surtout, qu'il demande à Narcissa si elle pouvait garder son petit-fils.

Une heure plus tard, Drago attrapait un peu de poudre de cheminette dans un pot, pénétrait dans l'âtre et déclarait d'une voix forte :

\- Appartement Malefoy, Chemin de Traverse.

}{

Hermione était tranquillement en train de passer le balai dans le salon lorsqu'un feu vert émeraude crépita soudainement dans sa cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy en sortait. Surprise d'avoir de la visite à cette heure et surtout qu'il s'agisse du blond, la jeune femme s'immobilisa. Elle darda son regard sur l'intrus et vit que celui-ci faisait de même, ne se gênant absolument pas pour détailler sa tenue. Hermione prit conscience qu'elle n'était que très peu vêtue et tenta naïvement de se cacher derrière son balai, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Malefoy. Voyant qu'il ne semblait nullement pressé d'expliquer les raisons de sa soudaine venue, la Gryffondor décida de prendre les devants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ?!

\- Quel accueil ! ironisa le blond.

\- Répond !

\- Moi qui m'attendais à te voir effondrée dans un coin, prête à faire déborder la Tamise, tu me vois ravi de constater que tu as récupéré tes facultés de Miss insupportable.

\- Oui, eh bien, maintenant que c'est fait, tu peux dégager, l'informa-t-elle, faisant fi de ses commentaires

Elle se retourna et continua de balayer, s'attendant à entendre rapidement le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre, puisqu'elle ne possédait pas de poudre de cheminette. Toutefois, rien ne vint. Une fois arrivée à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de faire de nouveau face au blond. Il était assis sur l'une des hautes chaises qui entouraient le bar et semblait l'observer depuis un moment. Attrapant sa baguette posée sur le canapé, Hermione donna un coup vers le petit tas de saleté qu'elle avait accumulée, ce qui fit de nouveau pouffer Malefoy. Agacée par son comportement, Hermione le fixa et aboya :

\- Quoi ?!

\- Rien, rien, Granger !

\- Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me dire quelque chose, alors surtout ne te retiens pas, dit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

\- Puisque tu insistes tant... Tu es tellement paradoxale que s'en est risible.

\- Pardon ?

\- Eh bien oui... Tu es une sorcière - certainement l'une des meilleures que je connaisse - et tu passes pourtant le balai comme une moldue. Le pire, c'est qu'une fois cela fait, tu te sers de ta baguette pour ramasser... Avoue quand même que tu es bizarre.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas si le blond l'avait fait intentionnellement ou pas – sûrement pas, d'ailleurs – mais il venait de la complimenter. Il s'agissait, en plus, d'un sacré compliment lorsque l'on considérait la personne qui venait de le faire. Malefoy qui avouait qu'elle était l'une des meilleures sorcières qu'il connaissait, c'était un peu comme si Harry promettait de ne plus jamais s'attirer d'ennuis. Autrement dit, quelque chose de totalement inconcevable. La brune ne préféra donc pas relever ce point ni même la suite. Elle aimait faire des choses à la façon des Moldus, même si elle reconnaissait que la façon sorcière était bien plus rapide, d'où le mélange des deux.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malefoy ? lui redemanda-t-elle plutôt.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien mais lui désigna quelques chose, posé derrière lui sur le plan de travail. Hermione se décala pour mieux voir et aperçut deux bouteilles d'alcool.

\- C'est un cadeau d'emménagement ? s'informa-t-elle, ne comprenant pas les intentions de son propriétaire.

\- Ce que tu peux être naïve, Granger !

\- Je ne suis pas naïve, Malefoy et répond-moi clairement au lieu de tourner autour du chaudron.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione le vit se lever, contourner le bar, ouvrir un placard d'où il extirpa deux verres, attraper l'une des deux bouteilles et venir s'asseoir, comme si de rien n'était, sur le canapé. Ceci fait, il se saisit de la bouteille, la déboucha et versa un peu de son contenu dans les deux verres. Il en prit un et le tendit à Hermione. Celle-ci, stupéfaite, ne réfléchit pas et le prit. Toutefois, elle darda un regard plus qu'interrogateur sur le blond et celui-ci reprit la parole.

\- C'est pourtant évident, Granger, je viens me soûler avec toi !

\- Hein... Mais… Mais, balbutia-t-elle comme une enfant.

\- Mais ? Mais ?

\- Je ne veux pas me soûler ! Et surtout pas avec toi !

\- Oh pitié Granger ! Après ce que j'ai vu hier, boire un verre ne te fera certainement pas de mal et puis je ne vois pas qui d'autre que moi pourrait remplir cette mission... Hormis si tu me dis que Potter s'est mis à picoler, auquel cas je demanderais une preuve, ajouta-t-il en partant d'un petit rire goguenard.

Hermione se mit immédiatement à rougir en repensant à l'état dans lequel elle s'était trouvée la veille tandis que le blond était encore là.

\- Ok, accepta-t-elle. Mais je veux savoir à quoi te servais cet appartement ?

Ce chantage était totalement idiot et puéril, elle le savait bien, mais elle avait véritablement envie de savoir. Elle s'était rendue à l'évidence, Malefoy avait raison, en cet instant, elle avait plus que besoin d'un petit remontant.

\- Marché conclu, mais je vais avoir besoin de vider un peu la bouteille avant de te parler de ça, accorda-t-il en levant son verre vers elle pour qu'ils trinquent.

Hermione s'approcha timidement et fit claquer son verre contre celui du blond, avant d'avaler une gorgée. Elle reconnut immédiatement le Whisky Pur-Feu mais la brûlure si caractéristique qui se propageait dans sa gorge ne fut, étrangement, pas aussi désagréable que les autres fois. C'était comme si, petit à petit, elle s'accoutumait à boire cet alcool. Cette pensée ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure et elle s'assit plutôt, à son tour, sur le canapé en gardant une distance raisonnable avec Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi tu as réussi à entrer ici ? Je pensais que je devais autoriser les gens à pénétrer dans l'appartement... demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais mettre ce manque d'attention de ta part sur ton état de déprime plus qu'avancé et donc te répéter une clause essentielle.

Hermione encaissa la remarque et attendit.

\- Je t'ai dit, hier, que cela ne s'appliquait qu'aux personnes étrangères à cet appartement.

La jeune femme ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

\- Eh bien, en tant que son propriétaire je ne suis clairement pas un étranger... termina-t-il devant le manque flagrant de vivacité d'esprit de son interlocutrice.

Celle-ci, qui avait replongé la tête dans son verre, recracha d'un coup sa gorgée ce qui la fit tousser violemment. Elle venait de comprendre tout ce que les propos du Serpentard impliquaient.

\- Attends, tu... tu veux dire que tu pourras... tu pourras te pointer ici n'importe quand ?! s'étrangla-t-elle.

\- Hum, ouais, c'est à peu près ça, acquiesça Malefoy le plus naturellement du monde.

Hermione le regarda, une moue catastrophée sur le visage.

\- Je veux, ou plutôt _j'exige_ que cette clause soit retirée du contrat ! tempêta-t-elle en se levant.

\- Oh, relax Grangie !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Malefoy ! cracha la jeune femme.

\- Je t'appelle comme je veux et viens finir ton verre. Si, à la fin de la soirée, tu décides que tu veux retirer la clause, on le fera. Mais, pour l'instant, viens t'asseoir et surtout arrêtes de me crier dans les oreilles.

La Gryffondor vira instantanément au rouge. Elle avait l'impression de s'être faite remettre à sa place comme une enfant de dix ans. Décidée à ne pas obéir _complètement_ à Malefoy, elle saisit son verre et alla plutôt s'asseoir sur une chaise avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable. Elle vit le blond esquisser un sourire moqueur mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et replongea le nez dans son verre. Hermione en fit autant et un silence de plomb s'installa entre eux.

.

Cependant, ce silence n'était nullement désagréable et aucun d'eux ne le brisa avant plusieurs minutes. Hermione avait terminé son verre depuis un petit moment et sentait les effets de l'alcool faire leur œuvre. Malefoy, quant à lui, reposait son troisième sur la table basse lorsqu'il releva la tête pour lui demander :

\- Tu as déjà mangé ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Un peu.

\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il, son regard commençant à ne plus paraître aussi lucide qu'auparavant.

\- Il y a de la nourriture dans le frigo.

\- Tu es la maîtresse de maison, c'est à toi de nous servir.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui décrocha un geste obscène, aussi moldu que sorcier, auquel le blond répondit par un petit rire.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris Granger, je vais m'en occuper.

\- C'est ça.

S'approchant de la cuisine, Malefoy en profita pour remplir une nouvelle fois le verre de la jeune femme et celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire.

Elle buvait lentement son whisky tandis que Malefoy s'affairait derrière elle. Agacée d'entendre du bruit sans en voir la cause, la brune se retourna sur sa chaise et passa les minutes suivantes à observer le Serpentard sortir un plat du frigo, deux assiettes du placard et des couverts du tiroir. Il relevait de temps à autre les yeux vers Hermione mais celle-ci prenait grand soin de ne pas se plonger dans ses iris argentés. Elle se concentra plutôt sur le travail de ses mains. Elle le vit ensuite remplir les deux assiettes avec une salade composée préparée par Mrs Weasley puis il les disposa sur le bar. Lorsque Hermione avisa celle qui lui était destinée, elle sentit son estomac gronder de contentement et se rendit compte qu'elle avait très faim. Elle n'avait mangé qu'une barre de céréale le midi et se jeta donc avec avidité sur le contenu de son assiette, qu'elle faisait passer avec de longues rasades de whisky. Elle ne prit même pas réellement conscience du fait que Malefoy venait de prendre place à côté d'elle et entamait lui aussi son repas.

}{

Lorsque Drago vit la brune se jeter littéralement sur son assiette, il eut le sentiment qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait en venant ici ce soir. Il s'avérait que Granger avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un et cela enchantait grandement le blond. Non pas qu'il se réjouissait de son mal-être, mais, au moins, son inquiétude se trouvait fondée.

Même si la jeune femme tentait de se donner bonne figure, Drago voyait bien qu'elle était au plus mal et le fait qu'elle ne se nourrisse pas correctement appuyait d'autant plus ses suppositions. C'est donc avec une certaine fierté pour avoir correctement anticipé les besoins de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, que Drago planta sa fourchette dans la salade préparée par Weasley mère.

Il dut avouer que la nourriture était excellente. Mâchonnant tranquillement, il pivota la tête d'un quart de tour vers la gauche et ses yeux rencontrèrent les cheveux de Granger. Ils semblaient particulièrement doux aujourd'hui et Drago eut une envie subite de passer ses doigts dedans pour confirmer sa théorie.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait lâché sa fourchette et que sa main s'approchait dangereusement de la chevelure de la jeune femme, il fut pris d'une sorte de spasme et s'empressa de se gratter la joue pour faire illusion.

La Gryffondor ne remarqua cependant pas son geste ni même l'expression d'horreur qui avait traversé ses traits pendant une seconde. Son attention était totalement focalisée sur son assiette et elle n'en relevait la tête que pour saisir son verre d'alcool. Imitant son geste, Drago saisit son propre verre et le termina. Inconsciemment, son regard glissa une nouvelle fois vers la jeune femme qui était assise à ses côtés. Elle avait ramené tous ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule gauche, ce qui laissait la droite totalement dénudée. La même bouffée de chaleur que plus tôt dans la soirée le saisit et il ne parvint pas à détacher ses yeux de la peau laiteuse de Granger.

Lorsqu'il avait fait son entrée et qu'il était tombé sur la Gryffondor, nettoyant son appartement, seulement vêtue d'un mince débardeur et d'un short assez court, Drago avait senti son bas-ventre le chatouiller agréablement.

Maintenant qu'il avait ingurgité une bonne quantité d'alcool, ses pensées étaient beaucoup moins raisonnées et, paradoxalement, beaucoup plus directes. En cet instant, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : toucher l'épaule de Granger. Glisser ses doigts longs et fins sur sa peau blanche et pouvoir en savourer toute la douceur.

Dans un éclat de lucidité, il tenta vainement de détourner le regard mais ses yeux tombèrent sur ses cuisses dénudées. Son ventre gronda et tout son corps lui semblait ne vouloir plus qu'une chose : entrer en contact avec celui de la femme qui se tenait près de lui. Tentant de calmer ses ardeurs, Drago engagea une sorte de combat intérieur.

Il perdait rapidement du terrain face à la marée ardente que représentait son désir. Heureusement - ou malheureusement, pour lui, Drago n'était pas encore certain de la façon dont il voulait qualifier la situation - la Gryffondor finit par le sortir de sa torpeur en se raclant bruyamment la gorge.

Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui et le regardait étrangement. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose et Drago n'eut d'autre choix que de lui demander de répéter.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux me passer la bouteille ?

\- Quoi ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

\- La bouteille de Whisky... donne-la moi.

Drago se retourna sur sa chaise. Il attrapa la bouteille d'alcool la plus proche de lui, en ôta le bouchon mais ne la confia pas à la jeune femme.

\- Tu veux te resservir ?

\- A ton avis pourquoi je te demande de me donner cette foutue bouteille si ce n'est pas pour me resservir ?! s'agaça-t-elle, irritée par son manque de réactivité.

Le Serpentard resta interdit pendant quelques secondes, puis lui tendit la fameuse bouteille. La jeune femme la réceptionna et se servit sous les yeux médusés de Drago.

Décidément, Granger n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. Jamais il ne l'avait vu autant boire et surtout, prendre l'initiative de se resservir.

Toutefois, il n'était clairement pas du genre à lui faire un quelconque sermon et entra plutôt dans son jeu. Après tout, il avait déjà constaté qu'une Granger qui avait bu était une Granger nettement plus détendue et cela ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour lui. Ce fut donc avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers elle.

\- Et moi Granger ? Tu m'oublies ? s'insurgea-t-il en faisant glisser son verre vide dans sa direction.

\- Tu débarrasses et j'accepte de te resservir, marchanda-t-elle, un sourire mutin étirant ses traits.

\- Le chantage, c'est puéril Granger, maugréa Drago en se levant tout de même pour débarrasser.

Il l'entendit pouffer dans son dos tandis qu'il faisait le tour du bar. Une fois dans la cuisine, il posa le tout sur le plan de travail et lança un vif « Recurvite » puis rangea rapidement.

Alors qu'il refermait le placard, il sentit un lourd regard peser sur lui et il se retourna vivement. Granger, son verre d'alcool dans une main, semblait le détailler alors qu'il était de dos et se faire prendre sur le fait lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Drago, qui n'en n'avait pas perdu une miette, se mit à la dévisager, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Elle tenta de détourner le regard mais en bon Serpentard qu'il était, il ne manqua pas de la mettre dans l'embarras :

\- Alors Granger, on admire la vue ? railla-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers elle.

Cette dernière ne répondit rien et quitta rapidement sa chaise pour retourner vers le canapé. Drago, pas le moins du monde déstabilisé, saisit son verre, la bouteille et déposa le tout sur la table basse du salon avant de lui-même prendre place sur le large canapé. Il se versa son verre tant mérité et commença à le siroter en observant Granger d'un œil moqueur. Elle avait la tête baissée comme une enfant qui venait d'être prise en flagrant délit de bêtise.

}{

Hermione n'en menait pas large. Même si elle imputait son comportement aux nombreux verres d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgités, les faits étaient là et elle ne pouvait pas démentir qu'elle avait, pendant de longues secondes, reluqué Malefoy. C'était tout naturellement que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le bas de son dos et avait tranquillement poursuivi leur exploration jusqu'à ses épaules. Quand le blond s'était retourné vers elle et l'avait prise la main dans le sac, Hermione s'était immédiatement senti rougir et avait foncé vers le canapé. Non seulement elle avait ouvertement maté Malefoy mais, en plus, ce qu'elle avait vu ne l'avait clairement pas laissée de marbre. Les muscles qu'elle avait pu percevoir au travers de sa chemise, saillaient à chacun de ses mouvements et Hermione s'était rapidement posé la question de savoir si la vue aurait été aussi agréable si le jeune homme s'était tenu à la même place mais sans rien sur le dos...

L'image d'un Malefoy déambulant torse nu dans sa cuisine s'imposa à elle et le souffle lui manqua soudainement. Il fallait absolument qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle releva rapidement la tête. Elle vit que le blond l'avait rejointe sur le canapé et se tenait à bonne distance. Hermione saisit son verre de whisky, posé sur la table basse, et le vida d'un trait. Elle n'était plus à cela près et la brûlure qu'elle ressentit dans sa gorge eut au moins pour avantage de la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle ne devait plus penser à ce qui venait de se passer et posa au blond la première question qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Hum ? fit-il en levant les yeux de son verre pour les poser sur elle.

\- A quoi il te servait cet appartement ?

\- Ah ça, Granger, c'est un secret, dit-il en tentant de se donner un air mystérieux.

\- Oh allez, Malefoy, tu avais promis de me le dire ! le supplia-t-elle comme une enfant de cinq ans. Une promesse est une promesse, reprit-elle avec le plus de sérieux possible.

\- Ok, je veux bien te le dire. A une condition, Grangie, accorda Malefoy en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

Hermione aurait clairement dû se méfier de son ton doucereux et du petit surnom qu'il venait d'employer mais son esprit était beaucoup trop embrumé par l'alcool pour qu'elle y prête la moindre attention.

\- Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle plutôt.

\- Tu dois me dire pourquoi tu pleurais hier. Et tu dois me le dire en premier.

\- Qu... quoi ? articula difficilement Hermione.

Elle ne s'était clairement pas attendue à ce genre de « condition » et devint livide.

\- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, Granger, c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Le Serpentard venait de la replonger dans ses souvenirs de la veille et une larme coula, silencieusement, sur sa joue.

.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, une main pâle et fine entra dans son champ de vision et attrapa délicatement la petite goutte salée avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol. La jeune femme releva lentement la tête et vit Malefoy observer sa larme. Ses yeux étaient rivés dessus et semblaient vouloir la faire disparaître par la simple pensée. Finalement, elle le vit reposer sa main sur sa cuisse et ses pupilles d'acier vrillèrent le regard d'Hermione. Il ne posa qu'une question :

\- Weasley ou ta fille ?

Hermione déglutit difficilement, ouvrit lentement la bouche et, dans un souffle, répondit :

\- Rose.

Le blond la regarda droit dans les yeux une nouvelle fois. Hermione ne vit aucune moquerie sur ses traits. Elle y perçut même une sorte de douceur qu'elle ne leur connaissait pas. Devant les iris gris de son interlocuteur, qui semblaient exercer sur elle un genre d'hypnotisme, elle se sentit ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche et un flot de paroles en sortit sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir :

\- Rose... Rose aurait eu onze ans hier. Le vingt-sept juillet. Et je ne m'en suis même pas souvenue. Il a fallu que je vois la date pour m'en rappeler. Je suis une mère tellement indigne ! Je n'ai pas pu la sauver et, maintenant, voilà que j'oublie son anniversaire. Je suis une mère affreuse... Tu avais raison, Malefoy, elle doit être bien mieux là où elle est plutôt qu'ici avec moi !

Hermione était hystérique, à présent et sa voix montait beaucoup trop dans les aiguës. Soudainement, elle sentit deux paumes glacées lui enserrer les poignets et tenter de dégager ses bras de devant son visage. Pendant un instant, elle avait totalement oublié la présence de Malefoy.

\- Regarde-moi ! exigea-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

La jeune femme tenta vainement de se dégager de son étreinte. Elle le sentit se déplacer et il se positionna face à elle.

\- Granger je ne le répèterai pas, regarde-moi !

Doucement, comme une enfant devant un parent mécontent, elle releva timidement les yeux. Malefoy la transperça immédiatement de ses prunelles.

\- Écoute, Granger, tu dois oublier toutes les conneries que j'ai pu te dire, ok ? Parce que ce ne sont que ça : des conneries. Tu comprends ?! J'ai dit ça pour te faire enrager mais je ne le pensais pas une seule seconde.

Hermione cessa de pleurnicher mais garda ses yeux sur le blond. Il ne semblait pas en avoir terminé.

\- Et puis je suis certain que tu étais une très bonne mère. Alors arrêtes de te mettre dans tous tes états pour quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

\- « Qui n'en vaut pas la peine » ?! J'ai oublié l'anniversaire de ma fille, Malefoy ! SON ANNIVERSAIRE !

\- Je sais Granger, tenta rapidement de la calmer le blond. Ce que j'essaie seulement de te faire comprendre c'est qu'hier, tu étais complètement obnubilée par le déménagement. C'est tout à fait compréhensible que tu aies oublié. Cela ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise mère, cela signifie seulement que tu vas de l'avant.

Constatant que des paroles plus que sages venaient de sortir de la bouche de l'homme le moins fiable de la planète, Hermione resta muette. Le Serpentard en profita pour ajouter :

\- Et je suis certain que tu n'oublieras plus jamais son anniversaire à l'avenir.

Retrouvant l'usage de la parole, Hermione fit une grimace et s'exclama :

\- Il est tout bonnement impossible que j'oublie encore une fois !

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy sourit légèrement et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé.

}{

Après la crise d'angoisse que venait d'avoir Granger et les mots qu'il venait de prononcer pour la rassurer, Drago ne se sentit bien que lorsqu'il replongea ses lèvres dans son verre. Granger, qui était partie quelques instants afin d'essuyer ses larmes, se rassit à ses côtés. Toutefois, Drago la vit changer rapidement de position. Elle venait de replier les jambes sous elle et s'était retournée vers lui en posant sa tête au creux de son coude, qui, lui-même, était en appui sur le dossier du canapé. Un peu décontenancé par son comportement, Drago préféra reprendre une gorgée d'alcool. Il faisait tourner le verre entre ses doigts lorsque la voix de la jeune femme brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

\- J'ai rempli ma part du contrat, à toi, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Drago tourna rapidement la tête vers elle et fit une moue irritée. Maudite soit Granger et sa foutue mémoire !

Il reporta son regard sur la cheminée qui était face à lui et expliqua :

\- Cet endroit était comme notre second chez nous, à Scorpius et moi. Notre « vraie maison » en fait. J'ai acquis cet appartement peu de temps après mon mariage. Je n'ai jamais aimé Astoria et elle me le rendait bien. Les premières années de cohabitations étaient atroces alors je venais ici lorsque je ne pouvais plus supporter de rester dans la même demeure qu'elle. La plupart du temps, quand je venais, je me soûlais et je ne réapparaissais que quelques jours plus tard. Un jour, je suis rentré chez moi, Scorpius, qui n'avait que deux ans, était dans son lit et sa mère n'était nulle part. Je l'ai cherchée dans tout le Manoir mais elle avait tout bonnement disparu. Pendant une seconde, je me suis imaginé qu'elle nous avait tout simplement abandonné et j'en était plus que satisfait. Toutefois, c'était mal connaître ma cupide épouse. Jamais elle ne m'aurait quitté, je lui apportais un bien trop grand confort de vie. Lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas restée avec son fils, elle m'a simplement répondu qu'elle avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que de - je cite - « s'occuper d'un gamin qui, en plus, passait son temps à dormir ». Depuis ce jour, j'ai veillé à ce que Narcissa, ma mère, passe très régulièrement à la maison pour que Scorpius ait une présence féminine auprès de lui. Dès que je le pouvais, je l'emmenais également ici, avec moi, dans cet appartement. Il est rapidement devenu notre petit secret, notre sanctuaire. Astoria ne nous demandait jamais où nous allions et nous ne l'en avons jamais informée. Bien que j'étais, le plus clair de mon temps, enfermé dans ma chambre à boire, je savais que mon fils préférait cet endroit au Manoir. Il pouvait jouer, lire et faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait sans que je ne lui dise quoi que ce soit et je sais que, parfois, il demandait en cachette à Micky, notre elfe de maison, de venir lui tenir compagnie.

La gorge sèche, Drago porta son verre à ses lèvres avant de reprendre :

\- Voilà Granger, tu sais tout.

\- ...

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Drago tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration paisible et régulière.

Elle s'était endormie.

.

Drago reposa son verre sur la table basse en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit. Ses yeux papillonnèrent une nouvelle fois jusqu'à la jeune femme et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son visage. Une mèche de cheveux avait glissé de long de sa joue.

Sentant une force invisible et irrésistible s'insinuer en lui, il leva sa main et l'approcha dangereusement de la peau blanchâtre de Granger. Ses doigts s'étirèrent et il saisit délicatement la mèche entre ses doigts et la replaça derrière son oreille. Ne se sentant pas rassasié par ce contact, Drago tendit son index et _la_ toucha. Durant tout le trajet que son doigt fit entre le haut de la pommette et le bas de la mâchoire de la jeune femme, le blond ressentit les légers picotements et l'habituelle sensation de chaleur que créait le contact de leur peau.

La sienne était si douce que lorsque sa main rencontra le vide, Drago n'eut qu'une envie : la toucher de nouveau.

Il n'était pas fou et malgré tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, il avait conscience qu'il ne devait pas pousser sa chance au-delà de ses limites. Il avait déjà été très fortuné qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée pendant qu'il était en train de passer son doigt le long de son visage. Il était parfaitement conscient que, si elle s'était réveillée à ce moment-là, cela aurait certainement été la dernière chose qu'il aurait touché de sa vie puisque la Gryffondor se serait empressée de lui couper la main.

L'image d'une Granger déchaînée, ses cheveux ébouriffés autour d'elle, lui donnant l'aspect d'une lionne, lui vint à l'esprit et il se surprit à sourire.

Il attrapa sa baguette, fit apparaître une large bassine qu'il déposa sur la table ainsi qu'une duveteuse couverture qu'il installa sur la jeune femme, en faisant bien attention de ne pas la toucher.

Ceci fait, il se rassit sur le canapé, attrapa un coussin et essaya de trouver la position la plus confortable pour s'endormir.

Avec un peu de chance, il aurait le droit à quelques heures de répit avant que Granger ne se réveille et ne se mette à vomir partout.

* * *

TADAM !

Alors là, vous ne pourrez pas dire que Drago ne fait pas d'effort ! Il vient prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione, il la console, il lui fait des confidences et - cerise sur le gâteau - il la touche !

Quant à notre pauvre Hermione, elle commence à véritablement sombrer et ne trouve pas d'autres moyens pour se rasséréner que de sombrer dans l'alcool... Espérons qu'elle ne deviendra pas une alcoolique avertie à l'image de notre Serpentard ! Mais bon, elle a tout de même accepté de déménager chez lui.

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Appréciez-vous les efforts de Drago ?

Comprenez-vous l'attitude d'Hermione ?

A vos claviers... :)

Et à mercredi pour le prochain chapitre !

Kisses,

 **Chalusse**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme toujours, mille mercis à mes génialissimes revieweuses ainsi qu'aux super lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en favoris/alertes.

 **Je dois vous avouer avoir été très déçue en constatant que je n'avais reçu que trois reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Je prends le temps de retravailler mes chapitres avant de les publier ici, je fais deux publications par semaines en plus de mes publications sur l'autre site, ce qui me prend beaucoup de temps, alors ce serait vraiment gentil que plus de lecteurs se mobilisent pour me laisser leurs impressions…:(**

Bref, je vous propose, aujourd'hui, le 16e chapitre de cette fic', j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera donc envie de m'écrire à votre tour ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Premières interrogations**

Ce fut une crampe à l'estomac qui réveilla Hermione. Papillonnant difficilement des yeux, la jeune femme mit plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours sur son nouveau canapé. Elle ne sentait plus du tout son bras droit et dut le secouer pendant un certain temps avant de retrouver quelques sensations. Elle tenta de regarder autour d'elle mais une nausée particulièrement forte la prit et l'obligea à se plier en deux.

Elle releva lentement la tête. Tout tournait autour d'elle ce qui accentua son mal-être. Un son régulier provenait de sa droite et la jeune femme en chercha l'origine.

Son cœur sembla faire une embardée lorsqu'elle reconnue Malefoy, endormi mais surtout à moitié avachi sur _son_ canapé, à côté d'elle. Cette soudaine montée d'adrénaline ne plut absolument pas à son corps et la tête se mit à lui tourner encore davantage. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir très longtemps. Elle allait vomir. Un nouveau haut-le-cœur se fit ressentir. Hermione attrapa la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main et vomit abondamment tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité.

Les sons écœurants qu'elle produisait réveillèrent partiellement Malefoy et elle l'entendit coasser un « amatrice » avant de se retourner et de se rendormir. A ce moment-là, Hermione songea fortement à lui vider tout le contenu de sa bassine sur ses précieux cheveux blonds mais se retint au dernier moment.

Une fois que son corps se fut débarrassé de tout ce qu'il avait avalé quelques heures auparavant, la Gryffondor se sentit légèrement mieux. Sa tête tournait moins et les nausées étaient passées. Maugréant une nouvelle fois contre elle-même pour avoir bu autant, mais également contre Malefoy pour l'avoir laissé faire, elle alla vider sa bassine, passa par la salle de bain pour se brosser furtivement les dents et regagna sa chambre. Tant pis pour lui si Malefoy souhaitait rester dormir sur le canapé au lieu d'emprunter la chambre de son fils ou de rentrer chez lui. Hermione n'allait certainement pas risquer de se faire enguirlander par une fouine mal réveillée. Le confort de Malefoy lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête.

Hermione s'assit brusquement sur son lit et allait se coucher lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur son réveil moldu. Il affichait quatre heures trente du matin. Merlin, elle n'osait même pas imaginer sa tête au réveil. Penser à ceci lui rappela que le lendemain - enfin, plus tard dans la matinée – était un jour où elle travaillait et elle programma donc l'objet afin qu'il sonne à six heures avant d'enfouir sa tête dans les oreillers.

 _OoOoOoO_

Lorsque son réveil se manifesta, Hermione crut qu'un train lui était passé dessus. Ses muscles la mettaient au supplice mais, surtout, sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser à tout moment.

Elle s'extirpa du mieux qu'elle le put de son lit et commença à marcher, ou plutôt se traîner, vers la salle de bain. Le jet d'eau brûlante n'eut pas tellement l'effet escompté. Elle eut beau frotter sa peau avec vigueur, elle avait toujours l'impression qu'une affreuse odeur d'alcool y restait incrustée. En plus, la douleur était toujours présente dans sa tête et elle avait envie de dormir.

Trente minutes plus tard, la jeune femme sortait de la pièce, habillée, maquillée et coiffée plus que sommairement. Ce fut lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon et qu'elle l'avisa, toujours aussi avachi sur son canapé, qu'Hermione se souvient de la présence de Malefoy. Il dormait à poings fermés et une légère angoisse s'empara d'elle. Fallait-il qu'elle le réveille ? Certainement. Oui, d'accord mais, comment ? L'idée de lui jeter un verre d'eau à la figure puis de fuir comme une enfant germa dans son esprit mais Hermione l'oublia. Elle avait assez à faire avec elle-même pour, en plus, devoir supporter un Malefoy de mauvaise humeur. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'aurait fait que lui hurler dessus et la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne lui fit totalement abandonner cette idée stupide.

Elle s'approcha plutôt de la cuisine, ouvrit un placard et le referma fortement. Le claquement sec qui retentit amplifia la douleur de son cerveau mais eut au moins pour avantage de tirer Malefoy de son sommeil.

Elle l'entendit tout d'abord ronchonner puis elle le vit ouvrir les yeux. Il sembla légèrement perdu pendant quelques secondes puis il sauta sur ses pieds avec agilité. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Hermione était là, en train de le regarder, il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

\- Quelle heure il est ?

\- Il est, très précisément, sept heures vingt-trois.

Hermione le vit se détendre instantanément puis aller en direction de la chambre de son fils. La jeune femme en resta mortifiée. Elle ne l'avait certainement pas réveillé pour qu'il aille se recoucher sagement. Non, s'il voulait dormir, il le ferait chez lui, enfin... au Manoir.

Elle se décida à aller lui dire sa façon de penser lorsqu'elle le vit ressortir rapidement du couloir, un petit paquet de vêtements sous les bras, venir récupérer sa baguette puis se diriger vers la grande salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione sortit le plat de pancakes du réfrigérateur ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus d'orange. Elle fut instantanément prise d'un nouveau haut-le-cœur lorsqu'elle avisa la nourriture et repoussa l'assiette un peu plus loin. Elle patienta quelques minutes, les yeux dans le vide, en espérant que sa nausée passerait mais elle n'en fit rien.

Lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy sortir de la salle de bain, la jeune femme ressentit instantanément une pointe de jalousie. Il n'avait assurément pas passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie, mais il n'avait tout de même pas autant de cernes qu'elle et son teint n'était définitivement pas verdâtre.

Elle lui lança un regard peu amène et le vit sourire.

« Maudit Malefoy » pensa-t-elle.

\- Je meurs de faim, lui annonça ce dernier.

\- Mais je t'en prie, sers-toi, ironisa Hermione en lui désignant les pancakes auxquels elle n'avait pas touché.

Il n'avait apparemment pas saisi qu'elle plaisantait ou alors il avait volontairement ignoré ce point, puisqu'il se servit généreusement avant de se retourner vers elle, un sourire en coin collé sur la bouche.

\- Tu ne déjeunes pas, Granger ?

\- Ta gueule, Malefoy !

Il pouffa avant d'engloutir une bonne partie d'un pancake.

\- Tu sais, je pourrais peut-être te donner quelque chose pour t'aider... Mais si tu continues à être aussi agréable, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, ironisa-t-il à son tour.

\- Pas besoin de ton aide, Malefoy, grommela Hermione.

\- Tu es sûre ? Alors je vais rapporter ceci avec moi puisque tu n'en veux pas...

Il sortit un petit flacon de la poche de sa veste et l'agita sous le nez d'Hermione. Celle-ci le reconnut aussitôt ou plutôt, reconnut la substance qui était à l'intérieur : la _super_ potion de Malefoy contre la gueule de bois. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Cette aide-là, elle l'acceptait bien plus que volontiers.

Elle tendit la main pour s'en saisir mais le blond la retira au dernier moment.

\- Alors Granger, tu n'as toujours pas besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il, son sourire moqueur s'accentuant davantage.

\- Oui, bon... ça va, Malefoy. Donne-moi la potion, _s'il-te-plaît_.

\- Tu as de la chance, je suis d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui, dit-il avant de lui tendre ladite potion.

Hermione l'avala sans ménagement et se sentit instantanément mieux. Bien qu'elle ressentait toujours une irrésistible attraction vers son lit. La journée allait être longue...

.

Comme Hermione n'avait pas de poudre de cheminette, Malefoy et elle durent transplaner et entrer par les toilettes publiques. A partir du moment où Hermione eut magiquement refermé son appartement, plus un mot ne fut échangé entre eux et il ne se recroisèrent pas avant la fin de la journée.

Alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans le couloir du Service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu, Hermione percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un qui en sortait. Un peu sonnée, elle releva rapidement la tête afin de s'excuser.

\- Percy ? s'étonna-t-elle en reconnaissant son beau-frère.

\- Oh, bonjour Hermione. Ex... excuse-moi, balbutia-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de garder tous ses dossiers sous le bras.

Manque de chance, ceux-ci s'écrasèrent au sol et des feuilles volèrent en tous sens.

\- Oh non ! gémit Percy en se baissant prestement afin de tout ramasser.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, offrit Hermione en commençant à cueillir des papiers à son tour.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, cette dernière reprit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je veux dire, dans ce service ?

\- Je suis venu te voir, ainsi que Papa. Ginny m'a demandé de vous transmettre les invitations pour l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Hermione se souvint soudainement que le mercredi suivant était le trente-et-un juillet et qu'elle serait, bien évidemment, invitée à célébrer l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami. Une intense panique la submergea lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait toujours pas acheté son cadeau. Elle n'avait même, d'ailleurs, aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui offrir.

\- Pourquoi ne les a-t-elle pas envoyées par hiboux ?

\- Après le fiasco de l'an passé, je crois qu'elle n'a plus vraiment confiance, lui confia Percy en ramassant les derniers parchemins qui trainaient au sol.

L'an passé, Ginny avait décider d'utiliser le Service de Hibou Postal pour ne pas surmener leur propre chouette mais il y avait eu un problème et seulement la moitié des convives avaient reçu leur invitation. Hermione se souvenait comme si c'était hier de l'état de rage dans lequel Ginny avait été et la beuglante qu'elle avait envoyé aux gérants de la boutique. Ils avaient tellement ri, ce jour-là, qu'elle pouvait encore sentir les crampes qu'elle avait eu dans la mâchoire. Pendant de longues semaines, Ron avait décrété que le surnom de Ginny serait « Ginny la Furie » et il n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de le rappeler à quiconque osait n'utiliser que le prénom de la jeune femme.

Cette année, sans Ron et Rose, cela serait totalement différent et Hermione redoutait plus que tout cette réunion de famille. Elle pouvait d'ores-et-déjà imaginer l'ambiance de plomb qui y règnerait et ce, même s'il s'agissait de l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Sentant les larmes affluer vers ses canaux lacrymaux, Hermione tenta de chasser tout ceci de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle remarqua que Percy la regardait étrangement mais il se contenta seulement de lui tendre le carton d'invitation avant de repartir sans un mot.

La Gryffondor ne chercha pas d'explications à ce soudain mutisme. Elle était en retard et avait grandement besoin de s'asseoir. Le manque de sommeil et de nourriture se faisaient cruellement ressentir et ses jambes étaient plus que flageolantes.

}{

De son côté, Percy était interloqué. Depuis quand Hermione Granger avait-elle la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de passer sa nuit à boire et à ne dormir que quelques heures ?

Il avait été très étonné lorsqu'il avait vu les yeux hagards et injectés de sang que la jeune femme avait posés sur lui. Sa tenue ne semblait pas aussi soignée qu'à l'accoutumée et, surtout, Percy aurait juré que de très légers effluves d'alcool se dégageaient d'elle.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle se soit mise à boire en cachette pour cacher son mal-être ? Etait-elle en pleine dépression ? Fallait-il prévenir quelqu'un ?

Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête mais il n'eut pas le temps de trop s'y attarder. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant le bureau du ministre de la Magie avec lequel il avait un entretien et il se reconcentra bien vite, affichant un sourire de circonstance, avant de toquer doucement contre le panneau de bois sculpté.

.

Le reste de sa journée passa relativement rapidement et Percy n'eut guère le temps de repenser à ce qui c'était produit le matin même. Il croisa brièvement Hermione à l'heure du déjeuner mais, tout comme lui, elle semblait pressée et aucune parole ne fut échangée. Toutefois, ses inquiétudes se confirmèrent lorsqu'ils se rendit à la réunion qu'il devait présider. Une fois qu'il eut déverrouillé la porte, Percy la tint ouverte pour ses condisciples. Leur entrée à tous fut suffisamment longue pour qu'il capte un bout de conversation qui provenait du couloir. Conversation entre Hermione et... Drago Malefoy ? Percy était prêt à aller prêter main forte à sa belle-sœur mais fut sidéré en voyant qu'elle ne semblait absolument pas hostile au blond.

\- N'empêche que tu as vraiment une sale tête, Granger ! raillait ce dernier.

\- Pff... La faute à qui, franchement, Malefoy ? Et puis ma tête n'a pas vraiment changé depuis ce matin.

\- Si, si c'est pire ! affirma-t-il en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

Percy était déjà plus qu'ébahi par cette conversation mais la suite lui donna réellement matière à s'inquiéter.

\- Et puis je te signale, au passage, que tu n'avais clairement pas besoin de moi, hier soir, pour te resservir à boire, continua Malefoy.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais Percy la vit très clairement rougir lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Non qu'elle se soit rendu compte qu'il venait de les surprendre… Elle rougissait uniquement aux propos de Malefoy.

Le Gryffondor était tellement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il faillit se prendre les pieds dans l'estrade. Un rire goguenard, bien que relativement bas, se fit entendre et il se retourna vivement pour fusiller Malefoy du regard. Malefoy, car c'était bien lui qui venait de se moquer – qui d'autre ? – avait levé un sourcil devant le regard glacial qu'il venait de lui jeter. Percy n'allait, toutefois, pas baisser les yeux devant la fouine. Au bout de longues et interminables secondes, ce fut ce dernier qui craqua.

Lorsque qu'il se rendit compte sur _qui_ son regard était maintenant posé, Percy crut s'étouffer. Hermione. Malefoy regardait Hermione et certainement pas avec le dégoût qu'il lui réservait habituellement. Non, ses yeux étaient plutôt moqueurs et il arborait un sourire en coin comme si elle venait de lui remémorer un événement particulièrement drôle.

L'ancien Préfet-en-chef était, à présent, complètement désarçonné. Il fit quelques propos introductifs avant de se plonger dans ce qu'il les retiendrait réellement durant cette séance mais, pour une fois, son esprit était complètement ailleurs. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre et tentait d'en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants.

Apparemment, ses présuppositions du matin, concernant l'hypothétique alcool qu'Hermione avait ingurgité la veille, s'avéraient fondées. Ce que Percy n'avait absolument pas prévu était le fait que Malefoy puisse y être, d'une quelconque façon, mêlé. Pourtant, il semblait clairement que ce soit le cas. Hermione ne donnait même plus l'impression d'éprouver une lueur d'aversion à son égard.

Se pourrait-il que Malefoy lui ait jeté un sort ?! Parce qu'après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison, absolument aucune, pour qu'Hermione se mette subitement à pactiser avec l'ennemi. Celui dont la famille avait décimé la sienne. Celui qui était même probablement lié à tout ceci !

Lorsqu'on lui avait appris que Malefoy avait été innocenté par Veritaserum, Percy avait tout d'abord accepté cette décision. Au fond, il était possible, bien que cela relève tout de même de l'étrange, que Malefoy ait réellement fuit. D'ailleurs, le Veritaserum n'était-il pas l'un des moyens les plus sûrs que les Aurors et le Magenmagot possédaient afin de déterminer la vérité ?

Sauf qu'après avoir écouté sa famille lui rabâcher encore et encore que Malefoy avait _nécessairement_ quelques choses à voir dans toute cette abomination et que c'était sûrement grâce à ses pouvoirs de Mangemort qu'il avait réussi à s'immuniser contre l'action de la potion, Percy avait revu son jugement et s'était rangé à l'avis familial. Pour le convaincre, Percy se souvenait parfaitement qu'Hermione avait été la plus véhémente à l'égard du Serpentard. Elle avait d'ailleurs tenu à ce que la décision de le relâcher soit revue et avait bataillé très durement contre les Aurors et le Magenmagot. Bien que sa requête n'ait pas abouti, Hermione était restée intimement convaincue de la culpabilité de Malefoy.

Alors comment, par Merlin, aurait-elle pu, consciemment, lui adresser la parole et passer du temps avec lui ?

.

Percy devait absolument tirer cette affaire au clair. Avant tout, il devait en parler avec Ginny. Sa sœur était la personne la plus proche d'Hermione et si le comportement de cette dernière avait évolué d'une quelconque façon, Ginny le saurait.

Percy mit donc un terme, légèrement prématuré, à la réunion. Il n'oublia toutefois pas de rappeler que la suivante, soit celle du mercredi, était annulée. Il était lui-même invité à l'anniversaire d'Harry et Ginny n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il se défile sous prétexte qu'il devait présider une réunion du Conseil d'administration de Poudlard.

Il ne tenta pas de savoir si Hermione et Malefoy s'étaient reparlés en sortant. Il avait dépassé tout le monde et s'engageait déjà dans l'ascenseur alors que personne n'avait encore quitté le couloir réservé habituellement au Bureau des Aurors.

.

Deux heures plus tard, il rentrait enfin chez lui afin de retrouver sa femme et ses deux filles. Ginny avait été étonnée de le voir débarquer chez elle à cette heure-là. Lorsque Percy lui avait annoncé vouloir lui parler d'Hermione, il avait tout de suite noté que le regard de sa sœur était devenu inquiet et qu'il avait toute son attention.

Il lui avait alors expliqué cette étrange journée et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que Ginny avait été surprise. Lorsque l'on savait qu'Hermione ne touchait pourtant jamais une goutte l'alcool et avait juré de haïr Drago Malefoy jusqu'à son dernier souffle, ce récit s'avérait, effectivement, plus que troublant. Avant que Percy ne reparte, Ginny avait promis de mener sa petite enquête et de demander à Hermione de lui rendre visite dès le lendemain. Elle ne voulait pas attendre le mercredi d'autant plus que l'anniversaire d'Harry ne serait certainement pas le meilleur moment pour avoir ce genre de conversation.

}{

Ginny était circonspecte face aux propos de son frère. Après son départ, plus les minutes s'écoulèrent, plus l'angoisse monta en elle. Serait-il possible que les suppositions de Percy soient exactes et que Malefoy ait ensorcelé Hermione ? Mais dans quel but ? La rendre encore plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'était en la faisant boire à outrance jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne alcoolique ? C'était assez tiré par les cheveux comme procédé, même pour Malefoy.

Ginny demeura perdue dans ses pensées pendant de longues minutes. Elle ne réprimanda même pas ses fils lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se disputer et à se jeter mutuellement de la nourriture au visage. Il fallait qu'elle voit Hermione rapidement pour mettre toute cette histoire au clair. Elle pressa donc les garçons de monter se préparer pour dormir et se dirigea vers le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Harry, ou plutôt qu'Harry partageait avec elle. Elle saisit une plume et un parchemin et allait commencer à écrire lorsque la sonnette de la maison retentit.

De plus en plus gênée par sa condition de femme enceinte, Ginny mit relativement longtemps avant de parvenir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il était prêt de vingt-et-une heures et elle préféra donc jeter un sortilège afin de savoir qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en constatant que cela n'était ni plus ni moins que la personne qui occupait ses pensées.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et Hermione entra avant de la serrer rapidement contre elle.

\- Salut Gin', j'espère que je ne te dérange pas mais j'ai _absolument_ besoin de toi ! Est-ce qu'Harry est rentré ?

La rousse cessa immédiatement de bouger. Allait-elle lui parler de Malefoy ? Elle jurait que si jamais ce connard avait osé lui faire quelque chose, elle ne répondrait plus d'elle-même.

Ce fut donc d'une voix mal assurée qu'elle encouragea son amie à lui révéler le but de sa visite :

\- Tu ne me dérange pas du tout, Hermione ! Je t'en prie viens au salon et dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi. Et non, Harry n'est pas là, il est encore au ministère.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent sur le canapé. Ginny abandonna son invitée pendant quelques minutes et revint avec deux tasses de thé fumant. La brune l'accueillit avec un léger sourire et Ginny se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait peut-être préféré y ajouter de l'alcool. Maudit Malefoy !

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Gin', répéta Hermione.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander Hermione et surtout tout me dire, lui assura Ginny d'un ton grave.

\- Eh bien voilà, j'ai... j'ai comme qui dirait... commença Hermione avec difficulté.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai oublié l'anniversaire d'Harry et je n'ai aucune idée pour son cadeau... Je sais, je suis une meilleure amie horrible ! gémit Hermione.

Ginny ne s'attendait tellement pas à cela qu'elle resta muette pendant de longues secondes. Mutisme qu'Hermione interpréta comme de la déception.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Gin' ! Mais je t'en prie, non, je t'en _supplie,_ tu dois me donner une idée pour le cadeau d'Harry.

\- Tu voulais me parler du cadeau d'Harry ?! l'interrogea Ginny, toujours hébétée.

\- Hum, eh bien oui. Pourquoi ? Tu pensais à autre chose ?

\- Non, à rien, mentit-elle.

Hermione ne sembla pas y croire une seule seconde mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

.

La rousse, quant à elle, était totalement perdue à présent. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle parler à Hermione de ce que Percy lui avait dit ? Et si oui, comment aborder le sujet ?

\- Ginny ? Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

\- Parfaitement bien, mentit-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Hum... Tu as un problème avec ta grossesse ? Avec Harry ? Il angoisse à l'approche de ses trente-et-un ans ? Tu veux que je lui parle ?

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire. A poser toutes ces questions et à paraître aussi angoissée, il n'y avait aucun doute : il s'agissait bien d'Hermione Granger, en chair et en os.

\- Non, Hermione, je n'ai aucun problème avec ma grossesse et Harry va parfaitement bien je te rassure, lui sourit-elle.

\- Ah...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes avant que Ginny ne reprenne la parole.

\- Concernant son cadeau, j'ai peut-être une solution.

\- Je t'écoute !

\- Et bien je compte lui offrir le tout dernier Comète 530. J'ai réussi à en ajouter un de plus à la liste lorsque l'équipe a fait sa commande. Je comptais également lui offrir un nouveau nécessaire à balais mais je peux te laisser t'en charger, si tu le souhaites.

\- Oh Ginny, ce serait parfait ! s'exclama vivement Hermione.

\- Bon eh bien voilà qui est réglé, rigola la rousse.

.

Les deux femmes bavardèrent encore quelques minutes et parlèrent notamment du déménagement d'Hermione. Ginny n'osait pas aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres et Hermione annonça, finalement, quelle repartait. Toutefois, lorsque la jeune femme la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et que la rousse détecta une légère odeur d'alcool accrochée aux boucles de son amie, elle ne put retenir sa question.

\- Hermione, est-ce que tu bois ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama l'intéressée, se figeant tout à coup.

\- Tu sens l'alcool, Hermione.

\- Oh... Il est possible que j'aie bu un ou deux verres, hier soir...

\- Est-ce que c'est Malefoy qui t'obliges à boire ?

\- Qu… QUOI ?!

Ginny nota que les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent légèrement en rouge.

\- Réponds-moi, Hermione !

\- Non, je ne vais pas te répondre. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Je ne bois pas, hormis pour ce qui est d'hier soir et je ne vois absolument pas ce que Malefoy vient faire dans la conversation !

Hermione avait parlé très froidement et le regard qu'elle lui lança fut encore pire. Ginny en resta pantoise. Elle n'osa même pas répliquer. Ce ton cassant ne ressemblait tellement pas à Hermione.

\- A mercredi, Ginny, mes amitiés à Harry.

Lorsque la porte se referma d'un coup sec, Ginny eut l'impression de recevoir une claque. Jamais Hermione n'avait eu des paroles si rudes à son encontre. Son ton cassant et ses prunelles aussi froides que de la glace lui étaient totalement étrangers. A ce moment-là, elle n'avait rien eu à voir avec la Hermione qu'elle connaissait. Non, elle semblait plutôt n'être qu'une pâle représentation d'elle-même. Une représentation torturée, distante et glaciale. En cet instant, elle avait ressemblé à Malefoy.

 _OoOoOoO_

Arrivée chez elle, Hermione se dirigea rapidement vers le réfrigérateur. Faisant face à toute la nourriture qu'il contenait, elle se rendit cependant compte qu'elle n'avait pas plus faim que cela. Elle avait plutôt soif.

La jeune femme s'obligea toutefois à mettre une part de pâté en croûte dans une assiette. Il fallait qu'elle mange quelque chose. Ceci fait, elle se dirigea vers l'évier, saisit un verre et le remplit d'eau glacée. Elle l'avala en quelques gorgées mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait encore soif.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle avisa la bouteille, non entamée, de Whisky Pur Feu que Malefoy avait rapporté la veille qu'elle comprit. Elle n'avait pas soif, elle avait… envie de boire.

Désarçonnée, la jeune femme resta plantée devant ladite bouteille de longues secondes. Puis, comme contrôlée par une force extérieure, elle s'en empara et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Elle déposa son assiette, son verre et l'alcool sur la table basse avant de se reculer légèrement.

Allait-elle réellement se mettre à boire en solitaire ? Sa soudaine envie signifiait-elle qu'elle devenait alcoolique ?

Cette dernière question lui fit se remémorer les paroles de Ginny et Hermione sentit instantanément la colère monter en elle. Refoulant sans ménagement ses dernières réserves, la Gryffondor déboucha la bouteille et versa un peu de son contenu dans le verre qu'elle porta rapidement à ses lèvres. Une fois sa gorgée avalée, elle se sentit légèrement ragaillardie et s'attaqua à sa fine tranche de pâté en croûte.

Tandis qu'elle mâchonnait paresseusement sa bouchée, ce qui s'était passé entre Ginny et elle, une heure plus tôt, refit, une nouvelle fois, surface. Hermione ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment sa meilleure amie avait pu lui poser une question pareille. Elle ne voyait absolument pas où Ginny était allé chercher une telle idée. Toutefois, ce qui inquiéta davantage Hermione était le fait que Ginny ait mentionné Malefoy. Qu'elle eût légèrement abusé de l'alcool, la veille au soir, pouvait se percevoir assez facilement. Tant par le regard vide et hagard qu'elle arborait que par l'odeur peu alléchante qui semblait lui avoir collé à la peau toute la journée, malgré sa douche du matin. Néanmoins, que Ginny ait pu associer Malefoy à tout ceci était totalement inconcevable pour Hermione. Après tout, elle avait fait très attention à ne pas mentionner le blond ces derniers temps et à chaque fois que son nom était prononcé, elle veillait à afficher toujours un visage antipathique.

Alors... ce pourrait-il que Ginny soit au courant que les choses avaient évolué entre eux ?

La première réponse qui lui vint fut un franc « Non ». Non, Ginny ne pouvait pas être au courant. Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais patienté autant de temps avant de lui en parler. Elle connaissait parfaitement sa belle-sœur et savait qu'elle n'allait jamais par quatre chemins pour avoir des réponses à ses questions – preuve en était de son comportement, un peu plus tôt dans la journée – et savoir qu'Hermione pouvait entretenir une relation « amicale » avec son ennemi de toujours ne l'aurait certainement pas laissée indifférente.

Non, Ginny n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre Malefoy et elle. Toutefois, Hermione n'était pas idiote et elle savait parfaitement que sa question n'avait été ni innocente, ni une simple coïncidence. Ginny se doutait de quelque chose. Hermione ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment elle avait pu en arriver à de telles conclusions...

Se repassant sans cesses les derniers jours en tête afin de comprendre à quel moment Ginny avait pu avoir la puce à l'oreille, Hermione alla nettoyer puis ranger son assiette. Ce fut au moment où elle se rassit que la jeune femme eut une sorte d'illumination.

Percy.

.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Hermione avait envie de se gifler pour avoir été si idiote et imprudente. Il lui semblait évident que Percy avait entendu, si ce n'était toute, au moins une partie de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Malefoy avant la réunion. La Gryffondor se remémorait parfaitement les mots échangés, leurs sourires respectifs à l'évocation de la soirée de la veille ainsi que leur ton jovial. Percy avait forcément entendu et perçu tout cela. Elle n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que cela, puisque bien trop occupée par les railleries de Malefoy, mais elle se souvenait, maintenant, que le roux avait attendu près de la porte que tout le monde entre. En plus d'avoir assisté à toute la conversation, Hermione était pratiquement certaine qu'il l'avait également vu rougir.

« Oh Merlin ! » s'écria-t-elle. Elle était dans de beaux draps à présent. Ginny n'allait sûrement pas la laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement et la jeune femme savait que trouver une bonne excuse à ce comportement étrange tout en ne révélant pas la vérité – soit que Malefoy et elle étaient, plus ou moins, amicaux l'un envers l'autre – relevait pratiquement de l'impossible.

Elle aurait pu prétexter, comme Ginny l'avait suggéré, que Malefoy l'obligeait à faire des choses mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise vis à vis de cette idée.

Après tout, le Serpentard n'avait certainement pas à payer pour son manque de courage à elle. Car, il ne s'agissait que de cela : de la lâcheté pure et simple.

C'était elle qui avait, pendant de longs mois, soutenu que Malefoy avait quelque chose à voir avec le double meurtre et qui avait même fini par en convaincre un bon nombre de personnes, la famille de Ron en tête. Elle ne se voyait tout simplement pas débarquer un jour, et se mettre à leur expliquer qu'en fait, elle s'était trompée, qu'elle était devenue amie avec Malefoy, qu'elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui, qu'elle vivait maintenant dans un appartement dont il était le propriétaire et qu'en plus, elle s'était mise à boire.

Les Weasley et Harry croiraient, au mieux à une immense farce, au pire que Malefoy l'avait soumise à l'Impérium.

Non, elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas leur révéler tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au Serpentard et elle devrait rapidement trouver une parade pour expliquer son « écart de conduite ».

.

Hermione soupira. Il lui semblait être bien loin le temps où elle était considérée comme la parfaite petite Gryffondor. Là, assise seule, noyant ses peines dans l'alcool et réfléchissant au meilleur mensonge qu'elle pourrait servir à sa belle-famille pour justifier son comportement, la jeune femme avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir subi une formation accélérée chez les Serpentard.

.

Hermione préféra laisser là ses réflexions et se dirigea plutôt vers la grande salle de bain. Il fallait qu'elle débarrasse ses cheveux de l'effroyable odeur d'alcool qui s'y était incrustée et elle ne put résister à l'appel que la large baignoire lui faisait.

Elle força un peu sur les sels de bain magiques et se retrouva rapidement envahie de mousse colorée. Cela ne la gêna, toutefois, pas le moins du monde et, prenant sa respiration, elle plongea la tête dans l'eau chaude. Elle frictionna ensuite sa chevelure avec son shampoing puis les releva en un chignon sommaire après les avoir enduits d'un baume particulièrement odorant.

Hermione se retrouva rapidement inactive et, bien que l'eau chaude la relaxât, elle ressentait encore l'envie de boire. Elle avisa sa baguette, posée au sol près d'elle, l'attrapa et, d'un délicat mouvement du poignet, psalmodia un « Accio verre de whisky ». Ce dernier ne mit pas plus de deux secondes avant d'atterrir dans sa main. Elle le tourna entre ses doigts et laissa ses yeux se plonger dans la jolie couleur ambrée du liquide.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment une simple boisson parvenait à, en quelque sorte, la réconforter. Lorsqu'elle buvait, elle avait l'impression que ses soucis s'estompaient et que son esprit se laissait tranquillement aller à quelques divagations beaucoup plus légères.

Ce fut ainsi qu'après avoir avalé cul-sec le reste du verre, Hermione se mit à penser à Malefoy. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle prenait un bain dans une baignoire où ce dernier c'était lui-même lavé. Mais, cette fois-ci, la pensée d'un Malefoy nu, prenant un bain à la même place qu'elle occupait en cet instant, ne la rebuta aucunement. Venant de réaliser l'étrangeté de ses réflexions, Hermione rosit légèrement et mit tout ceci sur le compte de l'alcool.

Voilà un effet dont elle aurait bien aimé se passer. Elle s'était rendu compte que lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, même si cela n'était que léger, ses pensées prenaient un tournant beaucoup plus lubrique. Dernier exemple en date : le fait qu'elle ait imaginé, la veille, un Malefoy torse nu dans sa cuisine.

Une dose importante de culpabilité commença à s'immiscer en elle et Hermione préféra faire venir à elle la bouteille et se resservir un grand verre d'alcool.

Le sentiment finit par se dissiper et même ses pensées semblaient s'être passé le mot pour se faire oublier. La jeune femme pu donc profiter pleinement de son bain et lorsqu'elle se coucha, une heure et demie plus tard, elle était totalement relaxée.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione ne rencontra ni Percy ni Malefoy. Sa journée se déroula le plus normalement du monde et elle prit grand soin de s'asseoir à une table excentrée, à l'heure du déjeuner, afin que personne ne vienne l'importuner.

A dix-huit heures, elle s'empressa de remettre son rapport à Mr Perkins et quitta le Ministère. La jeune femme transplana tout d'abord chez elle afin de déposer le dossier qu'elle avait rapporté puis ressortit du bâtiment.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure de la journée, un mardi soir et Hermione fut ravie de constater que la boutique de Quidditch était presque vide. Elle trouva rapidement un vendeur et lui demanda conseil. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle quittait la boutique, le cadeau de Harry sous le bras.

Même si elle en voulait à Ginny d'avoir eu cette attitude à son égard, la veille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la remercier pour lui avoir rendu la tâche du cadeau d'anniversaire si facile.

.

Une fois chez elle, Hermione fit un peu de ménage puis s'attela à la préparation de son dîner. Cette dernière fut plutôt sommaire puisqu'elle consista simplement à réchauffer l'un des plats de Molly. Hermione n'était toujours pas allée se ravitailler mais, au vu de la montagne de nourriture que lui avait offerte sa belle-mère, la brune pressentait que cela ne se ferait pas avant au moins une bonne semaine.

Elle dégusta son repas tout en annotant le nouveau dossier que lui avait remis son patron. Une fois qu'elle eut terminée, elle fit sa vaisselle à la façon moldue puis se dirigea vers l'une des étagères du salon. Elle attrapa un épais volume et ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle en commença la lecture, non s'en s'être auparavant servi un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

Elle était totalement plongée dans sa lecture lorsqu'elle entendit de petits crissements contre l'une des fenêtres de l'appartement. Étonnée de recevoir du courrier si tard, la jeune femme referma son ouvrage après avoir marqué sa page, s'approcha puis ouvrit. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'oiseau qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Un magnifique hibou Grand-duc au plumage noir. Celui de Malefoy.

Hermione était très intriguée. Que pouvait bien avoir à lui dire Malefoy à vingt-deux heures trente, un mardi soir ?

Elle détacha la missive de la patte de l'oiseau qui s'ébroua vivement et repartit prestement par la fenêtre.

« Aussi aimable que son propriétaire » pensa la Gryffondor.

.

Elle retourna s'asseoir, but une gorgée d'alcool puis décacheta la lettre. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, Malefoy en était bien l'expéditeur.

.

 _Granger,_

.

 _Je voulais simplement savoir si tu t'étais finalement remise de notre soirée de dimanche._

 _Je te l'aurais bien demandé en personne aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas eu le_ déplaisir _de te croiser..._

 _Ne vas pas t'imaginer que je me soucie d'une quelconque façon de ton bien être mais j'espère tout de même que tu as fini par arrêter de pleurer._

.

 _En attendant de tes nouvelles,_

.

 _Drago Malefoy_

.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé sa lecture, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de reporter son verre à ses lèvres. Malefoy venait de lui envoyer une lettre. Une lettre dans laquelle il lui demandait de ses nouvelles. Dans laquelle il lui disait qu'il _espérait_ qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

Etonnamment, la Gryffondor se sentait flattée qu'il prenne ainsi de ses nouvelles. Et même s'il mentionnait le « déplaisir » qu'il avait de la voir, Hermione savait parfaitement qu'il n'en était rien.

Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour prendre un parchemin et une plume. Elle allait s'asseoir à son bureau afin de rédiger une réponse lorsque la réalité la rattrapa comme un hippogriffe au galop. Elle n'avait pas de hibou et il était bien trop tard pour se rendre au Service de hibou postal. Pourquoi, par Merlin, le maudit oiseau de Malefoy était-il parti sans attendre qu'elle lui remette sa missive ?!

Maugréant, Hermione retourna au salon ainsi qu'à sa lecture. Ne pas pouvoir répondre la faisait se sentir un peu coupable. Elle savait que, d'ordinaire, Malefoy n'était pas du genre à prendre des nouvelles de qui que ce soit et le fait qu'il s'enquiert de son bien être – même s'il réfutait cette idée – faisait très plaisir à Hermione. Il avait dû prendre sur lui et elle ne savait pas ce que penserait le blond en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. Peut-être penserait-il qu'elle dormait déjà ? Ou qu'elle considérait tout simplement que lui répondre n'était pas nécessaire ? Peut-être renverrait-il une lettre... ? Auquel cas Hermione s'empresserait de séquestrer son oiseau pour qu'il ne reparte pas sans une réponse. La jeune femme en vint même à imaginer que, face à son absence de réponse, Malefoy en viendrait à la conclusion qu'elle avait toujours le moral au plus bas et qu'il se présenterait, en personne, pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Étrangement, cette idée ne déplut pas à la Gryffondor.

Toutefois, aucun blond ne se présenta à sa porte et Hermione partit se coucher, très légèrement déçue.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione était bien décidée à voir Malefoy. Elle arriva quelques minutes en avance et attendit dans le couloir du Département de la justice magique. Elle patienta mais, dans tous les employés du Ministère qui défilèrent devant elle, aucune tête blond platine n'était présente. Elle hésita quelques secondes à aller toquer à la porte du bureau du Serpentard mais ne le fit pas. Après tout, s'il avait tellement eu envie d'avoir de ses nouvelles, il serait venu directement chez elle, la veille au soir.

Elle se dirigea donc vers son propre Service.

Le reste de sa journée passa aussi rapidement que la veille. La jeune femme tenta de nouveau de croiser Malefoy à l'heure du déjeuner mais il ne semblait tout simplement pas présent. A dix-sept heures trente, elle alla rendre ses observations sur le dossier que lui avait confié Perkins et ce dernier l'autorisa à rentrer chez elle.

.

Une fois à l'appartement, Hermione fonça vers son dressing. Elle avait exactement une heure et quinze minutes pour se préparer et n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait porter. Au bout de dix minutes à attendre bêtement que Merlin, lui-même, lui en souffle une, la Gryffondor préféra aller prendre sa douche, se coiffer et se maquiller et passa donc dans la pièce attenante.

Elle s'était lavée les cheveux la veille et sa douche ne dura donc pas plus d'un bon quart d'heure. Toutefois, lorsque fut venue l'heure de s'occuper de sa tignasse pour la mettre en forme, elle perdit nettement plus de temps. C'était simple, il lui semblait que ses cheveux avaient décidé de s'allier contre elle. Rien ne marchait. Elle leur jeta quelques sorts mais ils semblaient toujours aussi rebelles et elle préféra oublier l'idée de se servir d'une brosse moldue. Finalement et au terme de pas moins de trente minutes, elle parvint enfin à les faire tenir en un semblant de chignon bâclé. Hermione se lava les dents puis passa au maquillage. Elle ne s'attarda pas vraiment sur ce dernier point et revint rapidement vers son dressing.

Merlin ne semblait toujours pas prêt à lui accorder ses lumières et elle se retrouva, une nouvelle fois, comme une idiote. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle se serait habillée comme d'habitude mais elle n'osait imaginer ce que dirait Ginny si elle ne faisait pas un petit effort pour se vêtir de manière un peu plus festive.

Irritée, Hermione poussa un petit cri d'agacement. Elle avait besoin d'un verre pour se détendre. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine mais n'y parvint jamais.

.

Malefoy se tenait au milieu de son salon et époussetait ses vêtements. De surprise, Hermione en aurait lâché la serviette qu'elle avait autour d'elle, si le regard que le blond lui lança ne la poussa pas plutôt à la resserrer au maximum. Leur corps était immobile mais les yeux de Malefoy, eux, semblaient comme possédés. Ils descendaient puis remontaient en la détaillant sous toutes les coutures. Il semblait vouloir la déshabiller du regard et Hermione en fut très gênée. Elle baissa la tête et s'assura que sa serviette la couvrait du mieux possible.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Malefoy ne sorte de sa torpeur et que ses yeux arrêtent de se balader librement. Il fixa son regard d'acier dans les prunelles de la jeune femme et un frisson la parcourut :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mon hibou.

Il ne parlait pas plus fort qu'elle et sa voix était légèrement rauque.

\- Je sais. Je n'ai pas de hibou et le tien était reparti avant que je n'aie pu lui donner une réponse.

\- Tu comptais répondre ?

\- Oui. Je t'ai attendue aujourd'hui, au Ministère, pour t'expliquer mais je ne t'ai vu nulle part.

\- Excuse-moi. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail. Je suis arrivé très tôt ce matin et je viens juste de repartir.

\- Oh...

Un silence gêné s'abattit. Silence que Malefoy ne tarda toutefois pas à rompre.

\- Je t'ai apporté quelques trucs, fit-il en lui désignant un sac en papier posé à ses pieds.

\- Oh... répéta Hermione, surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas mais plongea sa main dans le sac. Il en ressortit tout d'abord un grand pot de poudre de cheminette puis quelques petites fioles de sa potion « Anti gueule de bois ». En les avisant, les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte légèrement rosée. Finalement, Malefoy sortit une grande bouteille d'alcool et un petit sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est pour moi tout ça ? demanda la brune.

\- Pas tout à fait.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je compte bien me servir de tout ceci, moi aussi.

\- Pardon ?! répéta Hermione d'une tonalité plus aiguë.

\- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas sans arrêt sortir de l'appartement pour pouvoir transplaner afin de rentrer chez moi, d'où l'utilisation de la poudre de cheminette. Pour ce qui est des deux autres « cadeaux », je pense que tu sais très bien comment je compte les utiliser...

Oh Hermione savait. Elle comprenait que Malefoy était venu se « soûler avec elle » comme il le disait si bien et la jeune femme en était un peu perturbée. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce qu'il souhaite renouveler l'expérience et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser elle-même. Passer du temps avec Malefoy ne la dérangeait plus mais c'était plutôt ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Se rencontrer pour boire, ce n'était absolument pas sain.

Toutefois, une petite voix en elle s'éleva et lui signala qu'elle n'avait certainement pas attendu Malefoy, la veille ainsi que le jour précédent, pour boire. Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors toute seule et elle s'entendit dire :

\- Je ne peux pas ce soir, Malefoy.

Ce dernier sembla, lui-même, assez déconcerté par sa réponse. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle ne lui dise pas tout simplement non. Enfin ça... c'est ce qu'elle pensa premièrement. Mais la réplique qui suivit fut d'une toute autre nature :

\- Comment ça tu ne peux pas _ce soir,_ Granger ?

Il avait froncé les sourcils et semblait agacé que ses plans ne se déroulent pas comme ils les avaient prévus.

\- Je me rends à l'anniversaire d'Harry, si tu veux tout savoir. Même si je n'ai absolument pas de compte à te rendre.

\- Encore et toujours ce Saint Potter, l'entendit-elle siffler.

\- Désolée, Malefoy.

.

Lui-même semblait encore plus désolé qu'elle et cela troubla légèrement Hermione. Ce qui la perturba d'autant plus fut qu'en cet instant, si on lui avait posé la question, elle aurait répondu qu'elle préférait rester ici, avec Malefoy, et boire plutôt que de se rendre à l'anniversaire où elle savait que l'ambiance serait déprimante. Elle s'imagina, entourée de la famille Weasley-Potter qui lui lancerait des regards plus tristes et compatissants les uns que les autres et eut envie de vomir. En plus, elle était presque persuadée que Ginny allait lui tirer les vers du nez à propos de son comportement du lundi soir. C'est sûrement cette perspective de passer un si mauvais moment qui la poussa à ajouter :

\- Mais tu peux m'attendre ici, si tu veux...

\- Quoi ? demanda le blond, étonné par sa proposition.

\- Euh oui... enfin, si tu le souhaites. Je ne vais sûrement pas rentrer tard et j'aurais _assurément_ besoin d'un verre de toute façon. Alors si tu veux rester ici pour boire, ça ne me dérange pas.

Malefoy la regarda étrangement, comme s'il tentait de déterminer si elle pensait ce qu'elle disait puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Ok, Granger. Mais tu ne devrais pas être en train de te préparer pour l'anniversaire de Saint Potter ?

\- Oh Merlin ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle avait complètement oublié l'heure. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes, à présent, avant d'être en retard et elle n'avait toujours pas fait son choix de tenue. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers son dressing, ses yeux tombèrent sur le blond et elle remercia intérieurement Merlin.

\- Malefoy, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Pourq... commença-t-il.

\- Viens, l'intima-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Il la suivit sans faire d'histoire, certainement curieux de savoir pourquoi ils prenaient la direction de son ancienne chambre.

Hermione s'arrêta devant le dressing. Le Serpentard lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle fut donc obligée d'expliquer.

\- Il faut que tu me trouves une tenue potable pour ce soir.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Hum... oui. Après tout, tu es toujours si propret sur toi... Tu devrais bien être capable de me trouver quelque chose pour un anniversaire dans tout cela, expliqua-t-elle en désignant ses vêtements d'un mouvements vague de la main.

Le blond semblait réellement déconcerté par sa demande et il resta interdit quelques secondes. Puis, comme s'il était soudainement contrôlé par une force extérieure, il se dirigea vers le dressing et commença à fouiller dans les vêtements.

\- Alors, comme ça, tu trouves que je m'habille bien, Granger ? demanda-t-il en ôtant un petit haut de sur son cintre.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Malefoy. J'ai dit que tu étais propret sur toi, rien de plus, spécifia-t-elle.

Elle entendit le blond ricaner légèrement puis il se retourna vers elle, quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Tiens, vas mettre ça.

\- Je ne vais pas mettre... commença la Gryffondor.

\- Tu m'as demandé mon aide, je te dis de mettre ça, tu mets ça, déclara le blond d'un ton sans appel.

Hermione maugréa mais s'enferma tout de même dans la salle de bain. Elle était déjà en retard et elle accepterait toutes les propositions.

.

Elle ressortit deux minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un chemisier léger, ample et décolleté ainsi que d'une jupe assez courte et près du corps. En s'avançant dans la chambre, où le blond l'attendait, Hermione se sentit rougir en avisant, sur elle, son regard appréciateur qu'il ne tenta absolument pas de dissimuler.

\- Tiens, lui dit-il simplement en lui tendant une paire d'escarpins à talons hauts ainsi qu'un blazer.

\- Mais... ce ne sont pas mes chaussures, s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Techniquement si, j'ai juste augmenté un peu le talon, indiqua Malefoy.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais s'empressa de prendre les chaussures des mains du Serpentard et de les enfiler lorsqu'elle avisa l'heure sur son réveil moldu.

Elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de mettre de si hauts talons et se sentit instantanément mal à l'aise.

Elle attrapa également le blazer qu'il lui tendait et l'enfila avant de se rendre devant le miroir psyché qui était dans un coin de la chambre et ne put retenir un hoquet d'étonnement.

Malefoy avait définitivement un don stylistique. Sa jupe assez courte et près du corps apportait le côté « soirée » mais comme le haut restait assez classique et chic, elle n'avait pas l'air déguisée. Les talons hauts ajoutaient une touche de sexy à la tenue et son blazer apportait la sophistication qui lui manquait. Bien sûr, toute sa tenue était noire, puisque c'était l'unique couleur qui était présente dans son dressing.

Hermione se retourna vers le blond et la seule chose qu'elle put lui dire fut :

\- Merci.

\- Avec plaisir, Granger, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

.

Hermione n'en chercha pas la signification et s'avança plutôt vers le salon. Toutefois, un problème de taille se manifesta rapidement. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à marcher avec ses chaussures et elles la faisaient déjà affreusement souffrir.

\- Malefoy, se plaignit-elle en se retournant vers lui, je ne peux pas marcher avec _ça_.

\- Bordel, Granger, tu es vraiment déprimante. Tu es une sorcière oui ou non ?!

\- Oui mais...

Hermione comprit tout à coup ce qu'il voulait dire et s'insulta mentalement d'idiote.

Elle s'empara de sa baguette qui était posée sur un guéridon, la pointa vers ses pieds et, deux sorts plus tard, elle avait l'impression d'être dans des baskets. Vraiment, la magie était merveilleuse.

Elle attrapa son sac à main et se tourna vers le blond.

\- Bon, j'y vais.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller ?

\- Sûrement parce que c'est le cas.

Malefoy sembla surpris de sa réponse mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Eh bien dis-toi simplement que, quand tu rentreras, tu pourras prendre la cuite de ta vie et que tous tes soucis s'envoleront... dit-il plutôt.

Etrangement cette perspective lui donna un peu plus de courage et Hermione se retourna une dernière fois vers lui avant de partir.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas tard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne bouge pas d'ici. Passe une bonne soirée.

Hermione referma la porte d'entrée avant de transplaner chez son meilleur ami.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors que pensez-vous de leur petit after en perspective... ?

Sans parler du fait que Drago ait vu Hermione à moitié nue ...

Avouez que vous aimeriez bien que Drago joue les stylistes de Noël pour vous ? )

Sinon, que pensez-vous du fait que Percy et Ginny aient, en quelque sorte, percé Hermione à jour ?

En bref : je veux TOUT savoir alors on reviewe pour faire plaisir à l'auteure, s'il-vous-plaît ! :)

Bisous, bisous et à dimanche !

 **Chalusse**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

 **Je remercie très chaleureusement mes génialissimes revieweurs/euses qui m'ont laissée de magnifiques commentaires.** Cette fic' vient de franchir la barre des 100 reviews, ce qui est top, alors merci beaucoup à vous tous :) **. Je remercie également les** **lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en favoris/alertes.**

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont hâte de découvrir comment va se dérouler l'anniversaire d'Harry et le petit after entre Hermione et Drago. Je pense donc que vous serez satisfaits (ou pas, nous verrons bien… ^^) puisque les deux sont réunis dans ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de m'écrire, à votre tour, un petit mot.

.

 **RàRs anonyme** :

 **Guest** : ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies apprécié le précédent chapitre. J'espère qu'il en sera autant avec celui-ci. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)

 **Pauline** : tout d'abord : merci infiniment de t'être lancée et d'avoir laissé ta toute première review ! Je suis touchée et me sens très privilégiée. :)

Ça me fait super plaisir que tu apprécies autant cette fic' et que tu la trouves bien écrite. Pour ce qui est du rythme, je tiens effectivement à ce que les choses n'aillent pas trop vite. J'ai trop souvent lu des Dramione (ou même des romances en général) ou les rapprochements se produisaient trop rapidement et facilement. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu ici. De même, j'ai tenu à véritablement développer les caractères des personnages. Je trouvais très intéressant que l'on puisse voir évoluer une Hermione plus « sombre » que dans le canon. Chose qui était logique au vu de ce qu'il a pu lui arriver six mois plus tôt. Bref, je suis également ravie que son personnage te plaise. « Drago est parfait » ? Oui, je suis plutôt d'accord P.

Je le répète mais je suis très touchée que tu apprécies cette fic' au point que tu « trépigne d'impatience » de lire les nouveaux chapitres.

Concernant la fin du chapitre, eh bien… j'aime beaucoup faire des cliffhangers et instaurer une certaine forme de suspens.

Comment va se passer l'anniversaire et l'after ? Ça, tu vas pouvoir le découvrir dès à présent. :)

Voilà, merci mille fois pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir !

 **Yazune** : je te remercie très chaleureusement pour tes magnifiques compliments qui me font très chaud au cœur. Je tenais effectivement à conserver les caractères originels des personnages au maximum mais tout en les adaptant à ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre afin que ce soit le plus crédible et cohérent possible. Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic' étant déjà écrite, il n'y a aucun risque pour que j'en arrête la publication. J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire jusqu'au bout :). Concernant Hermione, je ne peux rien te dire d'autre hormis « suspens » ;). Mille mercis pour ta super review !

.

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture :).

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Joyeux anniversaire Harry**

Drago avait attendu toute la soirée que Granger réponde à sa lettre. Lorsqu'il était devenu évident qu'elle ne comptait pas le faire, il était parti se coucher agacé et un peu inquiet. Et si elle avait refait une crise ?

Quoique, peut-être ne souhaitait-elle tout simplement pas lui répondre, considérant que sa vie privée ne le regardait pas. Sauf qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de l'état dans lequel elle s'était trouvée, quelques jours auparavant et elle serait certainement encore en train de verser toutes les larmes de son corps s'il n'était pas venu la voir pour lui changer les idées. Après ce qu'il avait fait, elle lui devait au moins une réponse !

Il se tourna et se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit avant de trouver le sommeil. Finalement, il fut réveillé aux aurores par un petit crissement contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Un hibou.

Drago se précipita si rapidement sur la fenêtre qu'il se tapa l'orteil sur l'un des montants en bois de son lit et jura bruyamment. Finalement, il arriva en claudiquant et ouvrit à l'oiseau. Drago détacha la missive qu'il portait avant qu'il ne s'envole.

Il était vraiment très tôt mais cela ne sembla pas interloquer le Serpentard qui pensait vraiment que Granger lui avait finalement envoyé une réponse.

Manque de chance, il s'agissait plutôt de Mrs Marsh, sa supérieure, qui l'enjoignait de venir le plus rapidement possible au bureau. Les Aurors venaient de mettre la main sur un gang de sorciers et ils avaient besoin de tout le monde aux Services administratifs du Magenmagot. La déconvenue de savoir que ce n'était pas Granger qui lui avait écrit, ajoutée au fait qu'il allait certainement passer une journée éreintante eut un effet immédiat sur son humeur. Humeur que l'on pouvait dorénavant qualifier de passablement mauvaise.

.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa journée se déroula aussi mal qu'il l'avait envisagé, si ce n'était pire. Il avait espéré pouvoir croiser Granger au Ministère mais on lui avait assigné une telle charge de travail qu'il ne sortit le nez des dossiers, qui s'étalaient sur son bureau, qu'à dix-huit heures trente. Il était là depuis sept heures du matin et n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il avait besoin d'un verre mais, plus que tout, il voulait voir Granger. Son agacement contre elle s'était intensifié au fil des heures. Le matin, il avait encore eu l'espoir qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre, la veille au soir et qu'elle viendrait lui rendre visite dans son bureau ou qu'elle lui enverrait, au moins, une note volante. Il venait cependant de passer près de onze heures trente dans la même pièce et n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'elle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfin rentrer chez lui, une idée germa dans son esprit : il irait voir Granger. Il ne voulait toutefois pas qu'elle pense qu'il avait attendu une réponse de sa part toute la journée alors il allait lui apporter quelques petites choses pour se constituer une excuse. Il savait que ce prétexte était plus que minable et définitivement pas digne d'un homme de trente ans mais il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la voir. Surtout après la journée prodigieusement merdique qu'il avait passée. En plus, il avait envie de boire et, malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser, il n'appréciait pas plus que cela de se soûler en solitaire. Il fallait en plus avouer que boire avec Granger était très divertissant.

.

Il rentra donc rapidement chez lui, saisit ses trois « cadeaux » et partit à la recherche de son fils. Il le trouva en compagnie de Narcissa. La chance lui souriait enfin. Après avoir obtenu de sa mère qu'elle reste avec son fils pour la soirée et la nuit, Drago prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'en alla en direction de son appartement.

}{

\- Drago est assez étrange en ce moment, commenta Narcissa, plus pour elle-même.

\- Oui. Il n'est pas souvent à la maison et quand il rentre, il est soit joyeux soit super énervé...

\- Tu as une idée de l'endroit où il se rend ?

\- Non... répondit Scorpius avec une moue d'excuse. J'espère qu'il n'a pas d'ennuis.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Narcissa. Je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas. Mais j'essaierais de lui poser la question si cela peut te rassurer.

\- Oui, merci Grand-mère. Pouvons-nous continuer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Alors, en quelle année fut fondé Poudlard ? le questionna sa grand-mère en se replongeant dans le livre ouvert devant elle.

}{

Lorsque Drago arriva dans son ancien appartement, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qui se présenta sous ses yeux. Il comptait exposer sa mauvaise humeur à Granger pour ne pas lui avoir répondu mais toutes ses résolutions s'envolèrent aussi rapidement que le Vif d'or lorsqu'il la vit.

Granger.

À moitié nue au milieu du salon.

Elle semblait aussi surprise que lui et Drago la vit resserrer instinctivement sa serviette autour d'elle. Cela n'empêcha nullement ses yeux de se balader librement sur toute la peau qu'il pouvait voir, ainsi que sur celle qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Il avait plus ou moins conscience d'être immobile et de la mater ouvertement mais cela ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde.

Sa température corporelle augmenta rapidement et Drago se força finalement à arrêter de laisser ses yeux se promener sur tout le corps de la jeune femme. Il les planta plutôt dans ses prunelles chocolat et patienta quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

.

Une agréable sensation l'envahit lorsqu'elle lui apprit qu'elle n'avait pas volontairement omit de répondre à sa lettre et elle s'accentua même quand elle lui expliqua l'avoir attendu aujourd'hui, au ministère, pour le lui dire.

Toutefois, ce sentiment inqualifiable fut bien vite remplacé par un autre, bien plus connu. La colère monta rapidement en lui lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle devait se rendre à l'anniversaire de ce connard de Potter. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit prise pour la soirée. Et il s'était encore moins attendu à ce qu'elle lui fasse la proposition qu'elle lui fit quelques secondes plus tard.

Rester chez elle et attendre qu'elle rentre de l'anniversaire de Potter pour pouvoir se soûler ensemble.

Il était tellement surpris par sa proposition qu'il lui fallut un moment pour l'assimiler correctement. Lorsqu'il prit pleinement conscience de ce que cela impliquait, notamment le fait qu'elle lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour l'autoriser à rester chez elle pendant qu'elle n'était pas là, mais surtout qu'elle ne comptait pas le laisser sur le banc de touche alors même qu'elle se rendait à l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami, il s'empressa d'accepter.

Décidément, cette soirée lui réservait bien des surprises et s'avérait surtout beaucoup plus agréable que le reste de sa journée. En témoignait le fait que Granger lui demande de choisir ses vêtements pour la soirée. Tâche qu'il prit au sérieux. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain, il ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Granger était définitivement devenue très belle et séduisante. Le pire était qu'elle ne semblait même pas en avoir conscience.

Tandis qu'elle se détaillait sous toutes les coutures devant le miroir, Drago n'eut d'autre choix que de détourner les yeux avant qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie ne se réveille. Malheureusement, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon, elle s'arrêta abruptement et il faillit la percuter. Cette soudaine proximité avec elle le mit mal à l'aise d'autant plus lorsque le parfum de la jeune femme s'insinua sournoisement dans ses narines. Son odeur sucrée l'enserra de toute part il dut faire un pas en arrière pour retrouver ses esprits.

.

Il fut légèrement soulagé lorsqu'il la vit quitter l'appartement pour se rendre chez Potter. Il avait maintenant quelques heures devant lui pour tenter de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer et retrouver toutes ses facultés avant qu'elle ne revienne. Drago commença par ouvrit le frigo. Il avait une faim d'ogre et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, Mrs Weasley était vraiment une bonne cuisinière. Il n'allait donc certainement pas se priver.

}{

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione venait d'arriver à Godric's Hollow. Elle s'approcha rapidement de la maison des Potter et sonna en tirant sur sa jupe pour la descendre au maximum. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de s'habiller de cette façon et, même si elle n'avait maintenant plus de problème de confort avec ses chaussures, elle se sentait toujours assez mal à l'aise.

Ce fut Ginny qui lui ouvrit.

Leur étreinte fut assez froide mais aucune ne fit de commentaire. Elles étaient là pour Harry et, visiblement, Ginny n'avait pas estimé que le cas d'Hermione soit suffisamment désespéré pour qu'elle mette son mari au courant. La brune vit toutefois son amie détailler longuement sa tenue avant de hausser un sourcil.

La maîtresse de maison invita ensuite la jeune femme à passer au salon et Hermione salua tout le monde en finissant par le roi de la soirée.

\- Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou et en lui plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

\- Merci Herm', rigola le brun, gêné par tant d'effusions.

Hermione lui donna son cadeau et Harry l'ajouta à ceux des autres invités, qu'il ouvrirait en temps voulu.

.

Les conversations reprirent lentement mais Hermione avait vu juste, l'ambiance n'était vraiment pas au rendez-vous. Personne ne parlait trop fort et aucun éclat de rire ne se faisait entendre. La veuve savait que cela été lié à Ron et Rose et que la plupart des personnes ici présentes considéraient certainement que ne pas paraître réjoui ou heureux respectait leur mémoire. La jeune femme avait une opinion bien différente. Ron aurait détesté une ambiance aussi morne et aurait été le premier à leur faire une réflexion. A cause de tout cela, Hermione avait la désagréable impression de pouvoir se mettre à pleurer à n'importe quel moment.

Elle songea à Malefoy, seul chez elle, certainement en train de boire et eut subitement envie de transplaner pour le rejoindre. Malheureusement, c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry et elle ne pouvait pas partir aussi tôt et de cette façon.

Elle s'approcha plutôt d'une table où des boissons avaient été disposées et attrapa un verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'elle but cul sec. Apparemment, Ginny s'était attendue à ce qu'elle adopte ce genre de comportement puisqu'elle entra rapidement dans son champ de vision.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle sans autre préambule.

\- Quoi, Ginny ? souffla Hermione, qui sentait déjà l'agacement se manifester.

\- Tu bois.

\- Eh bien oui. Cela semble plutôt évident, non ? fit Hermione en levant le verre vide qu'elle tenait à la main pour l'agiter sous les yeux de son amie.

\- Écoute, Hermione, si tu veux... commença la rousse.

\- Je t'arrête immédiatement, Ginny. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de parler je vais parfaitement bien, la coupa Hermione d'une voix sèche.

\- Très bien, répliqua-t-elle avant de repartir vers son mari.

.

Hermione discuta ensuite avec George, Andromeda et le jeune Teddy Tonks avant que Ginny ne les convie à passer à table. Le repas fut délicieux et la brune soupçonna sa belle-sœur d'avoir demandé de l'aide à sa mère. En parlant de Molly, cette dernière était assise à côté d'Hermione et tentait le plus possible de lui tirer les vers du nez à propos de son nouvel appartement. Elle se calma après qu'Hermione lui ait promis de lui faire visiter dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. La jeune femme profita ensuite du répit qui lui était offert pour s'excuser et sortir de table quelques instants.

L'ambiance de plomb additionnée aux questions incessantes de Molly avaient de plus en plus raison d'elle et Hermione préférait aller prendre l'air pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir pour entamer le gâteau.

Elle passa par le salon afin de récupérer un verre de Whisky et sortit dans le jardin. L'alcool et l'air frais lui firent du bien et elle inspira profondément. Elle ne supportait vraiment plus tous les regards emplis de pitié qu'on pouvait lui lancer. Comme si cela allait changer quelque chose ! Hormis lui rappeler que sa fille et son mari avaient été violemment assassinés, cela ne lui apportait vraiment rien d'autre.

Personne n'allait donc comprendre qu'elle en avait assez qu'on la traite comme une petite chose fragile ?!

L'image de Malefoy s'imposa une nouvelle fois à elle et Hermione sentit un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Savoir que c'était avec le Serpentard qu'elle arrivait à se sentir véritablement elle-même était plus que paradoxal quand on savait que c'était sa famille à lui qui l'avait conduite dans cette situation.

.

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées et n'entendit donc pas que quelqu'un s'approchait dans son dos.

\- Je suis désolé, entendit-elle.

Elle se retourna vivement, une main sur le cœur.

\- Harry ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver !

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire. Sourire qui s'évanouit rapidement lorsqu'il avisa le verre d'alcool qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Hermione... commença-t-il.

\- Oh non Harry Potter, pas toi aussi ! Ta femme m'a déjà fait la morale. Je n'en peux plus de votre pitié ! Personne ne peut comprendre ça ?! explosa la jeune femme.

Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul et leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Calme-toi, Hermione, je ne comptais absolument pas te faire la morale ou quoique ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? demanda sa meilleure amie d'une voix un peu plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Je suis simplement venu te dire que je te comprenais et que j'étais désolé de tout ceci, fit-il en faisant un signe vague de la main en direction de la maison.

\- Harry... je n'en peux vraiment plus de leur regard empli de pitié, de ce silence lorsque j'entre dans une pièce. On dirait que tout le monde s'attend à ce que j'explose en sanglots à chaque seconde ou que je devienne folle.

\- Je sais Herm' je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

\- Je te jure Harry que je ne serais pas capable de répondre de moi même si on me regarde encore une fois de cette façon. Je tente par tous les moyens de reprendre ma vie en main, de me changer les idées, ce n'est pas pour qu'à chaque fois que l'on me voit, on me lance _ces_ regards.

\- Ils essayent seulement de te montrer qu'ils tiennent à toi.

\- Oui eh bien je m'en fiche ! J'ai perdu ma fille et mon mari, Harry ! Pas eux ! Si j'arrive à ne pas me mettre à chialer comme une idiote à chaque instant de ma putain de vie, pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas arrêter de tirer ces têtes d'enterrements ?!

\- Hermione, calme-toi, fit Harry d'une voix apaisante

Mais la Gryffondor n'avait aucune envie de se calmer. Au contraire, elle avait l'impression d'avoir retenu depuis bien trop longtemps sa colère et, malheureusement, Harry semblait être celui qui en ferait les frais.

\- Je ne veux PAS me calmer Harry ! aboya-t-elle.

.

Son éclat de voix avait dû s'entendre par les fenêtres ouvertes de la maison car de nombreux invités avaient accouru pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Hermione, s'il-te-plaît, viens, nous allons manger le gâteau, tenta de l'apaiser une nouvelle fois le brun.

\- Je ne veux pas de gâteau, dit la jeune femme, butée.

Harry lui lança un regard blessé.

\- Hermione... commença-t-il.

\- Non, Harry, laisse-la. Elle est déterminée à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et à tout gâcher.

\- Ginny, je ne pense pas que... commença son mari tandis qu'elle arrivait à leur hauteur.

\- Oh mais non, Harry, ne l'interrompt pas ! Je t'en prie, Ginny, continue, l'invita Hermione d'une voix faussement mielleuse.

Elle se sentait au bord de la crise de nerf et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Tu agis comme si tu étais la seule à avoir perdu ta famille, Hermione. Mais nous les avons perdus également. Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon frère et ma nièce. Harry a perdu son meilleur ami et sa filleule. Maman a également perdu un fils, pour la deuxième fois, ainsi que sa petite fille ! Nous les avons tous perdus, Hermione ! Alors arrête de faire comme si cela ne tournait qu'autour de ta petite personne parce que ce N'EST PAS LE CAS ! explosa la rousse.

Hermione songea que si Ron avait été là, le surnom de « Ginny la Furie » aurait fait son grand retour. Elle se mit alors à rire à gorge déployée devant une assemblée plus que perplexe.

.

Lorsque son fou rire finit par se tarir, elle essuya ses yeux, qui étaient humides d'avoir tant ris, et se tourna vers Ginny.

\- Et bien alors je pense que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Harry, fit-elle en se tournant vers lui, je te souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire. Et vous tous, déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus forte en se tournant vers les autres invités, vous me voyez désolée de ne pas avoir été suffisamment présente pour vous accompagner dans votre perte. Je vous présente donc toutes mes condoléances pour la mort de votre ami, fils, frère, beau-frère, etc. Ainsi que pour celle de votre nièce, filleule, petite fille, et autres.

Elle allait transplaner quand Harry lui attrapa le bras.

\- Hermione, s'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas comme ça, l'implora-t-il.

Hermione était dans une telle rage qu'elle n'écoutait plus un mot de ce qu'on pouvait bien lui dire. Elle n'avait même pas réellement conscience que Molly s'était mise à pleurer et qu'Arthur venait de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle se dégagea vivement de la poigne d'Harry et ses yeux rencontrèrent malencontreusement les prunelles de feu de Ginny. Ce fut le mépris mêlé à de la pitié qu'elle y vit qui la poussa à ajouter d'un ton très calme et en souriant sarcastiquement :

\- De toute façon, je ne devais pas rentrer tard. Malefoy m'attend à la maison.

.

Avant de transplaner, elle eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir l'expression d'incompréhension qui avait pris place sur pratiquement tous les visages tournés vers elle. Certaines bouches s'étaient mêmes ouvertes pour former un « o » de surprise à la mention d'une phrase contenant à la fois les mots « Malefoy » et « maison ».

}{

Drago en était à son second verre et venait tout juste de commencer un nouveau chapitre de son livre lorsqu'il entendit la serrure cliqueter. Il vit la poignée tourner, la porte s'ouvrir et une Granger aux yeux enragés entrer dans l'appartement. Son visage était fermé, ses lèvres formaient une ligne stricte et Drago sentit une nouvelle fois sa température corporelle augmenter.

Elle semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un et le blond la trouva plus sexy que jamais.

Elle n'avait jamais paru aussi tourmentée et sombre et son fantasme d'une Granger nue, sur les draps de satin de son lit, refit surface.

Il la vit avec plaisir se débarrasser de son sac à main puis de son blazer qu'elle jeta sur un fauteuil. Lui-même n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce et regardait ses moindres faits et gestes. Finalement, elle posa également son regard sur lui et Drago se leva avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint rapidement dans le salon avant de s'asseoir et de saisir la bouteille qu'il avait ouverte. Il lui servit un verre et le lui tendit. Elle n'avait pas bougé et le regardait toujours avec ses yeux colériques. Drago savait toutefois que sa colère n'était pas dirigée vers lui et cela accentua davantage son désir pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle saisit le verre d'alcool, leurs doigts entrèrent largement en contact et il sentit son corps se contracter instantanément.

Il ne détacha pas son regard de la Gryffondor. Elle avala son verre en deux gorgées et il la vit fermer les yeux de relâchement.

Elle offrait une vision si irréelle, là, au milieu de son apparentement, dans des vêtements qui mettaient ses magnifiques jambes en valeur, en train de boire pour soulager ses élans de colère, que Drago se leva instinctivement du canapé. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il la désirait tellement. Mais il fallait qu'il se contienne. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Pas encore.

\- Je te laisse te calmer, je vais prendre une douche, lança-t-il à brûle-pourpoint avant de se diriger rapidement vers la grande salle de bain.

Il avait conscience que c'était plus pour se « calmer » lui-même qu'il avait fui mais elle n'avait pas l'air de se poser de questions concernant son étrange comportement.

Drago se retourna une nouvelle fois avant de pénétrer dans la pièce d'eau et l'entre-aperçut en train de se resservir un verre.

}{

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment la patience d'attendre que Malefoy sorte de la douche pour se resservir à boire. Ainsi, à peine avait-il quitté la pièce qu'elle trempait de nouveau ses lèvres dans la boisson ambrée. Pourquoi Malefoy avait-il décidé si soudainement d'aller se laver ? Elle n'en savait absolument rien et avait bien d'autres choses en tête pour s'en préoccuper.

Elle était tellement furieuse contre Ginny, Harry et finalement toutes les personnes présentes à ce fichu anniversaire qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : se prendre la cuite de sa vie pour tout oublier, comme le lui avait si pertinemment suggéré Malefoy avant qu'elle parte.

Elle se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussures mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle aurait pu tout aussi bien exploser de rire que de se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine. Pourquoi personne ne la comprenait ?

Si quelqu'un pouvait le faire, c'était bien Ginny et Harry... Sauf qu'apparemment, même eux étaient à des lieux de son état d'esprit actuel.

Est-ce que c'était elle qui avait un problème ? Etait-ce anormal qu'elle souhaite faire son deuil seulement six mois après les décès alors qu'à l'évidence, ce n'était pas le cas pour le reste des proches de Ron et Rose ? Cela faisait-il d'elle une mauvaise femme ? Une mauvaise mère ?

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle voulait avancer, elle s'en sentait capable mais lorsqu'elle voyait la mentalité de son entourage, elle avait l'impression d'être un monstre et toutes ses résolutions volaient en éclat.

Un soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappa de ses lèvres et une larme roula lentement sur sa joue.

Décidée à ne pas pleurer, elle se redressa avec l'intention de saisir son verre lorsqu'elle arrêta son geste. Elle était assise sur le canapé du salon et quelque chose venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision, sur sa droite. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Malefoy.

Elle s'était morfondue sur son sort apparemment beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et il était, à présent, revenu vers elle. Son regard se leva de lui-même dans sa direction. Il avait remis son costume noir mais sans sa veste et les manches de sa chemise étaient à présents relevées jusqu'à ses coudes. Ce qui attira immédiatement l'œil de la Gryffondor fut les petites gouttes d'eau qui étaient encore accrochées dans la chevelure blonde du jeune homme.

Légèrement ébouriffés, ses cheveux lui donnaient un air beaucoup plus enfantin et Hermione eut une soudaine envie de passer sa main dedans pour voir s'ils étaient aussi soyeux qu'ils le paraissaient. Prenant conscience de ses pensées, elle se mit momentanément à rougir et détourna rapidement le regard.

Le blond, lui, s'avança vers elle, s'assit sur le canapé et se resservit un verre. Il tourna alors la tête vers elle

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

La question mit de longues secondes avant de monter jusqu'au cerveau d'Hermione. Malefoy l'invitait-il à se confier ?! De toute évidence...

Mais, voulait-elle se confier à lui ? Pas le moins du monde.

Ce n'était pas, en soit, le fait de se confier à Malefoy qui lui posait problème mais plutôt celui qu'elle doive encore ressasser les mêmes pensées, les mêmes doutes. Surtout, elle avait peur de ce que pourrait lui dire le blond si elle lui annonçait la façon dont elle avait quitté ses « amis » quelques minutes auparavant et le fait qu'elle leur ait plus ou moins annoncé qu'ils se fréquentaient. Ce fut donc avec aplomb qu'elle se tourna vers lui et répondit :

\- Il me semblait qu'en rentrant, j'aurais le droit de prendre la cuite de ma vie et de tout oublier ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui adressa un sourire.

.

Il remplit une nouvelle fois leur verre respectif et leva le sien :

\- A ta première soirée de dépravation, annonça-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione rigola et cogna son verre contre celui de Malefoy. Ils burent chacun une longue gorgée avant que la brune reprenne la parole.

\- Première soirée ?

\- Quand tu y auras pris goût, tu ne voudras plus qu'elles s'arrêtent, expliqua-t-il, un petit sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres.

Hermione préféra ne rien répondre. L'alcool commençait doucement à altérer son jugement et elle n'était, de toute façon, pas vraiment certaine de la réponse qu'elle aurait voulu donner.

.

Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes en silence jusqu'à ce que le blond se lève.

\- Bon ok, Granger, si tu veux faire ça, autant bien le faire, annonça-t-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogateur tandis qu'il partait chercher sa baguette qu'il avait laissée dans la poche de sa veste. Une fois de retour, il fit un délicat mouvement du poignet et Hermione vit avec effarement, un placard apparaître magiquement sur le mur à côté de la cheminée. Le blond s'en approcha, l'ouvrit et, lorsqu'il se retourna vers la jeune femme, ses bras étaient chargés de bouteilles en tout genre.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. Ces deux émotions s'accentuèrent davantage lorsqu'il posa les bouteilles sur la table basse et qu'elle put lire les étiquettes qui les ornaient.

De l'alcool... moldu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec de l'alcool moldu, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu veux un mode d'emploi ?

\- Non je veux dire que c'est de l'alcool _moldu_ , Malefoy !

\- Et alors ?

\- Je pensais que les moldus étaient inférieurs aux sorciers ? Ou alors as-tu subi un lavage de cerveau, Monsieur le Sang-Pur ?

\- Granger... Granger... Granger... Les moldus _sont_ inférieurs aux sorciers, c'est indéniable... sauf peut-être dans le domaine de l'alcool ! rigola-t-il.

Hermione avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve. Non, cette soirée n'existait que dans son subconscient et elle allait se réveiller dans 3...2...1...

Au lieu de se réveiller, elle vit plutôt le blond retourner vers son « placard pour alcoolique » et en revenir avec de petits verres. Hermione le regarda en remplir plusieurs avec une boisson qui ressemblait à de l'eau mais qui n'en était pas car elle put clairement lire le terme « Vodka ».

Elle connaissait bien évidemment certains alcools moldus, puisqu'il s'agissait également de son monde mais elle n'y avait jamais gouté. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même jamais envisagé la possibilité que les sorciers puissent en consommer. D'autant plus un Sang-Pur rigide comme Malefoy.

\- Tiens, lui fit-il en poussant l'un des petits verres pleins vers elle.

« Euh, merci » fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à répondre. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Malefoy les avait servis dans des verres aussi petits mais ce dernier l'éclaira bien vite lorsqu'elle le vit vider son contenu d'une traite.

\- A ton tour, Granger.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu jubiles à l'idée que je me soûle ?

\- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas.

\- Humph.

Décidée à prouver à Malefoy qu'elle n'était pas une frêle petite chose, elle l'imita. Cet alcool était moins fort que le Whisky Pur Feu typiquement sorcier mais ses effets semblaient tout aussi dévastateurs. Sa tête tourna légèrement lorsqu'elle déposa le petit verre, vide, sur la table. Le blond ne manqua, de toute évidence, pas son trouble car elle l'entendit pouffer à droite.

Elle le foudroya du regard et il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, Hermione attrapa un second verre et, ne lâchant pas Malefoy du regard, en avala le contenu. Cette fois-ci, elle prit soin de ne pas montrer les effets que l'alcool avait sur elle et ce fut à elle d'arquer un sourcil pendant qu'un petit sourire de satisfaction prenait place sur ses lèvres.

Toutefois, ce dernier s'effaça bien vite lorsque le Serpentard l'imita traits pour traits. Apparemment, elle avait lancé une « compétition » et Malefoy venait de répondre à ses provocations. Hermione n'allait certainement pas se laisser rabaisser et saisit un troisième verre.

.

Elle se sentait de moins en moins bien à mesure que la « compétition » se poursuivait et elle abandonna aux alentours du sixième verre. Elle reçut un grand sourire de la part du blond qui était manifestement très content d'avoir gagné. Elle lui adressa une moue de dégoût et il se mit à rigoler franchement.

Ecouter Malefoy rire était assez étrange mais nullement désagréable. Hermione sentit même un sourire naître sur ses propres lèvres.

Soudain, elle eut envie de se lever. Elle en avait assez de rester assise et commençait à sentir des fourmis dans ses jambes. Elle se retrouva si vite debout que la tête lui tourna rapidement mais elle n'y prit pas plus attention que cela. Elle se dirigea plutôt vers le « placard pour alcoolique ». Malefoy n'avait pas sorti toute sa collection de bouteilles, puisqu'Hermione en vit de nombreuses autres.

Le blond avait clairement de quoi se soûler pendant un long moment si jamais une pénurie d'alcool était déclarée.

.

Elle continua à se déplacer dans l'appartement alors que Malefoy était toujours confortablement assis dans le canapé, ses longues jambes croisées devant lui, à la regarder. Elle s'arrêta devant sa chaine Hifi typiquement moldue et se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait très envie de mettre de la musique et de danser mais elle avait encore assez de discernement pour se demander comment réagirait Malefoy. Finalement, elle décida de l'allumer mais baissa le volume pour que cela s'apparente seulement à une musique d'ambiance. Elle se retourna et leva timidement les yeux vers le Serpentard mais il ne semblait absolument pas dérangé. Il était présentement en train de se resservir un verre d'un alcool très jaune qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

La Gryffondor, rassurée qu'il ne lui fasse aucune réflexion, continua à se balader dans l'appartement. Elle passa près du petit calendrier magique qu'elle avait déposé sur l'un des guéridons du salon.

 _1er août_

Elle repensa au samedi précédent, lorsque son esprit avait volontairement occulté la date d'anniversaire de sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'y retrouve confrontée. Cette fois-ci, la date du jour lui rappela un tout autre évènement. Le dîner organisé par Malefoy, dans son Manoir, à la fin du mois.

Un choix s'offrit alors à elle.

Un choix en apparence simple mais pourtant si compliqué.

Elle pouvait essayer d'aller _réellement_ de l'avant. Ou bien elle pouvait faire ce que tout le monde semblait attendre d'elle : demeurer une femme brisée.

.

Hermione ne sut jamais si ce fut l'alcool qui la poussa ou bien simplement son courage de Gryffondor, mais, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le blond, elle s'était décidée.

\- Malefoy ? l'interpella-t-elle.

Celui-ci sembla surpris par le ton sérieux et l'empressement de sa voix. Il posa ses prunelles d'acier sur elle et Hermione sut qu'elle avait toute son attention. Elle se dépêcha alors de lui annoncer son choix avant de changer elle-même d'avis :

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes chez toi.

\- Pardon ?!

Hermione prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se sentit rougir. Maudit alcool qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens !

\- Je… euh... j'aimerais, si possible, venir chez toi avant le repas, se reprit-elle.

\- Le repas ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione songea que son esprit devait être tout aussi embrumé que le sien par l'alcool et elle allait lui apporter des précisions lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Hum oui... le dîner. Écoute, Granger, je peux annuler, tu sais...

\- Non.

Sa réponse s'était échappée de ses lèvres avant même qu'elle n'ait pu y réfléchir.

\- Je sais que cela peut sembler étrange mais je pense que j'ai... besoin d'y retourner pour réellement pouvoir reprendre ma vie en main.

Elle avait conscience que ses explications étaient plus que vagues et pas vraiment compréhensibles mais Malefoy sembla en saisir la teneur.

\- Es-tu certaine de vouloir y retourner ? Je veux dire... bien sûr, tout a été, comme j'ai déjà pu t'en faire part, rénové mais...

\- Oui, je veux y retourner. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir venir seule, une première fois, avant le dîner.

La vérité c'était qu'elle avait tellement peur de s'effondrer en mettant les pieds là-bas qu'elle préférait que Malefoy en soit le seul témoin. Mais elle voulait y retourner. Elle sentait que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin pour pouvoir réellement avancer. Car là, elle avait l'impression de se tenir hors de sa propre vie, attendant que quelque chose la pousse à se reprendre en main ou bien à sombrer définitivement.

Elle allait donc saisir cette opportunité et si cela n'avait pas l'effet escompté, eh bien... Non, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça. Elle retournerait sur les lieux du drame, pleurerait certainement toutes les larmes de son corps mais elle en ressortirait plus forte.

Pendant le temps que dura son débat intérieur, Malefoy resta immobile et muet.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, Granger...

\- C'est ce que je veux.

.

Merlin ! Cette conversation semblait l'avoir vidée de toutes ses forces. Elle avait repensé aux décès et avait une nouvelle fois envie de pleurer.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Malefoy se leva et s'approcha d'elle, un verre à la main. Il le lui tendit et la gorgée qu'elle but la ragaillardit instantanément. Son regard papillonna jusqu'à Malefoy. Il lui prit le verre des mains et alla le redéposer sur la table.

Lorsqu'il revint vers elle, Hermione nota que son regard avait changé. Il semblait lui-même en plein débat intérieur et ses yeux avaient perdu de leur assurance habituelle.

La jeune femme le vit sortir sa baguette et l'agiter en direction de la chaine hifi. Aussitôt, le son s'intensifia et la musique changea pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus entraînant.

Comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement appuyé sur le bouton « ralenti », Hermione vit Malefoy tendre lentement la main dans sa direction, tandis qu'elle-même levait un regard incompréhensif lui. Il lui adressa un léger sourire. Perdue dans les nuances grises de ses prunelles, elle se sentit vaguement le lui rendre avant que leur peau n'entre en contact.

La brune ne savait absolument pas si c'était Malefoy qui avait saisi sa main ou bien elle qui la lui avait volontairement tendue. Quoi qu'il en fut, elle se retrouva rapidement à éprouver des milliers de petits picotements dans sa main droite. Ce qui n'était nullement désagréable et elle sentit bientôt une douce chaleur remonter le long de son bras.

}{

Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il en était arrivé à attirer Granger vers le milieu de la pièce pour _danser_ – preuve qu'il fallait rapidement qu'il arrête l'alcool avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait – mais ce qu'il savait c'était que voir la jeune femme ressasser sans cesse sa peine lui était de plus en plus désagréable.

.

.

Ils étaient à présent tous deux très mal à l'aise et ne se touchaient plus. L'esprit de chacun les persuadant de surtout éviter toute proximité alors que leur corps et surtout l'alcool qui circulait librement à l'intérieur, leur hurlait d'établir un contact. Ils étaient perdus, absorbés dans leurs pensées qu'ils croyaient individuelles mais qui, en fait, étaient plus que partagées.

.

.

Hermione ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi le blond l'avait entraînée jusqu'au milieu du salon et augmenté le son de la musique alors qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre. Il semblait très crispé et toujours en plein débat intérieur. Son acte avait tout de même eu pour bénéfice d'ôter les sombres réflexions de l'esprit de la jeune femme et celui-ci semblait, désormais, nettement plus enclin à se concentrer sur la musique qui s'élevait de la chaine hifi. Cette dernière était très entraînante et Hermione ressentait une irrésistible envie de se déhancher comme une adolescente insouciante. Finalement, elle adorait l'effet que l'alcool avait sur elle.

« Oh et puis au diable Malefoy » pensa-t-elle en s'éloignant légèrement de lui. Elle avait besoin de se débarrasser de ses démons et si danser comme une idiote au milieu de son salon pouvait lui permettre de réduire ses pensées au silence, alors soit.

}{

Les yeux de Drago s'élargirent d'ébahissement lorsqu'il vit Granger s'éloigner de lui et commencer à se déhancher sans sa jupe moulante. Elle avait relâché ses cheveux et ceux-ci voltigeaient autour d'elle au gré des mouvements de son corps. Cette vision lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet et il n'arriva pas à détacher son regard de Granger.

Lorsque le morceau se termina finalement, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes de bouger et le Serpentard songea qu'elle venait de se rendre compte de l'étrangeté de son comportement et s'attendait donc à voir le rouge lui monter aux joues mais elle se retourna plutôt vers lui en lui adressant un sourire. Un sourire si sincère, si empreint de légèreté que le jeune homme se surprit à lui sourire également en retour.

Une nouvelle musique commença et était, de toute évidence, l'une des favorites de la Gryffondor puisque Drago la vit reprendre sa _danse_ et l'entendit même chanter quelques paroles.

Le morceau était très entraînant et le Serpentard commençait à le sentir doucement envahir son esprit, déjà très embrumé par l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré. Une pulsion le poussa à s'avancer vers la jeune femme lorsqu'il la vit relever les bras au-dessus d'elle tandis qu'elle continuait à se déhancher devant lui.

Il se reprit toutefois au dernier moment et, comme s'il avait été brutalement ramené à la réalité, préféra se rasseoir sur le canapé. Granger, elle, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son soudain éloignement et continuait son petit manège. Se sentant une nouvelle fois violemment attiré par elle, Drago préféra se resservir un énième verre.

Ses gestes étaient empressés et la bouteille heurta assez violemment le verre, produisant un bruit sec qui fit se retourner la jeune femme, qui ne fit aucun commentaire.

Cependant, lorsque le morceau s'arrêta et qu'un nouveau le remplaça, elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Hypnotisé par ses mouvements et surtout intrigué par son petit jeu, Drago ne quitta son visage des yeux que pour observer la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Il releva vers ses prunelles grises et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, elle lui prit d'elle-même la main et le tira vers elle pour qu'il se lève du canapé.

Il sembla au Serpentard qu'il abandonna, sur celui-ci, ses dernières retenues puisqu'il la suivit sans piper mot. Elle lâcha sa main pour se reculer un peu et recommencer à danser et Drago s'en sentit immédiatement frustré.

Il avait envie de la _toucher_.

Dans sa jupe moulante et son chemisier décolleté, se déhanchant sans retenue ni pudeur devant lui, Granger était comme un appel à la luxure pour lui et il ne put, cette fois-ci, réprimer un pas en avant. Puis un deuxième. Et il se retrouva devant elle.

}{

Pour une fois, Hermione avait décidément envoyé balader toute sa retenue naturelle et s'en sentait merveilleusement bien. Danser comme une idiote, chanter et se sentir aussi insouciante lui faisait un bien fou. C'était simple, elle sentait la vie affluer vers elle et s'insinuer par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle se sentait, en ce moment même, vivante. Plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été ces derniers temps. Une énergie nouvelle semblait la parcourir.

Ceci, elle le devait en partie à Malefoy. Ce fut pour cela que, lorsqu'elle le vit sur le canapé, les traits tendus, elle ne put retenir un mouvement vers lui.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'il était tout aussi torturé qu'elle-même et elle avait envie de lui faire partager sa bonne humeur, qu'il laisse, pour une fois, tomber ses barrières.

.

Malheureusement pour elle, le Serpentard semblait toujours aussi « coincé » et se contentait de la regarder étrangement. Hermione savait qu'elle ne répondait absolument plus de ses actes. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle délibérément posé la main sur son épaule tout en recommençant à danser ?

Elle sentit ses muscles se tendres sous sa main pendant que ses yeux devenaient étrangement sombres.

La jeune femme préféra détourner légèrement le regard mais laissa sa main sur lui.

}{

Drago pensa que son corps était arrivé à l'apogée de la tension dont il était capable. Cependant, il n'eut d'autre choix que de revoir son jugement lorsqu'il sentit la petite main de Granger descendre lentement de son épaule jusqu'à son pectoral gauche. A partir de ce moment, il laissa toute retenue derrière lui et s'empara vivement de sa main.

Elle sembla étonnée de son geste mais ne tenta pas de se dégager, bien au contraire.

.

.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à danser comme deux adolescents frivoles. Faisant tomber tous les masques.

.

Hermione était montée sur la table basse et continuait ses déhanchements endiablés tandis que Drago, légèrement moins démonstratifs, fermait parfois les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de pure décontraction.

A certains moments, ils se rapprochaient et leur corps se frôlait, déclenchant, immanquablement, de nombreuses sensations chez les deux anciens ennemis.

}{

Ils se tenaient justement très proches l'un de l'autre lorsqu'Hermione fut prise d'une pulsion. Elle s'approcha de Malefoy, tendit la main en direction de son bras et recouvrit la cicatrice de ce dernier de sa paume. Le blond s'arrêta aussitôt de bouger et ferma les yeux. Ses traits étaient totalement détendus, comme le soir sur le toit du restaurant et Hermione se surprit à le trouver beau.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu approfondir sa réflexion, le Serpentard avait rouvert les paupières et plantait, à présent, ses prunelles dans les siennes. Hermione resta pétrifiée devant son regard. Pour une fois, il lui laissait volontairement accès à ses pensées et elle put y lire toute la gratitude qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de ce geste, pourtant si simple.

}{

Drago avait l'impression de ne s'être jamais sentit aussi bien qu'en cet instant. Toutes ses peurs et ses interrogations semblaient s'être envolées, ses démons n'avaient pas refait surface et, en plus, Granger le _touchait_. Son contact sur sa cicatrice était une véritable bouffée d'apaisement. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus de bien en cet instant et il ne savait pas comment lui exprimer sa gratitude. Ce fut pour cela qu'au lieu d'utiliser des mots, Drago préféra le lui _montrer_.

.

Ils étaient à présent immobile. Granger n'avait pas bougé et Drago aurait aimé qu'elle ne retire jamais sa main mais même lui savait que toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Il l'ôta alors de lui-même en lui adressant un petit sourire en coin.

Sourire qui s'évapora cependant bien vite.

}{

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Quelques secondes auparavant, le blond lui faisait le sourire le plus craquant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu et, soudain, son visage se crispa violemment. Elle déglutit péniblement, espérant que Malefoy ne fut pas subitement pris de remords concernant la soirée et se mette à redevenir un homme froid et distant.

Cependant, Hermione remarqua que son regard fixait, depuis plusieurs secondes, quelque chose et tenta de saisir ce qui pouvait bien retenir son attention de cette façon.

Ses propres yeux suivirent donc ceux du blond et une vague d'angoisse la prit alors qu'elle frissonnait inconsciemment lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il regardait.

}{

Drago la vit ramener rapidement son bras gauche contre elle et le serrer contre l'autre. Il ne l'entendait certainement pas de cette oreille. Il avança prudemment sa main vers elle et saisit son bras assez fermement. Il planta son regard dans ses prunelles chocolat et y vit un léger mouvement de recul. Sa réaction lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'estomac et il desserra un peu son étreinte sans pour autant lâcher totalement le bras de la Gryffondor.

Il sourit légèrement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à craindre et tenta une nouvelle fois d'attirer son bras vers lui. Elle le laissa faire, méfiante.

Les yeux de Drago quittèrent ses prunelles pour se poser une nouvelle fois sur son avant-bras, qu'il tenait dans sa main.

La trace qu'il y vit le replongea de nombreuses années auparavant.

Cette cicatrice.

Sa cicatrice, « Sang-de-Bourbe » ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Le Serpentard se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas faite enlever mais sa bouche était bien trop sèche pour lui poser la question. Voir ce vestige de la Grande Guerre lui donna l'impression d'avoir avalé un litre d'acide. Car ce n'était pas seulement un vestige de guerre, c'était avant tout un vestige de _sa_ _superbe_ lâcheté.

Il avait été si lâche, ce jour-là, dans son Manoir, lorsque sa folle de tante avait délibérément torturé la jeune femme. Drago ne portait absolument pas Granger dans son cœur, à cette époque, mais les cris qu'elle avait poussés et la délectation avec laquelle Bellatrix l'avait mutilée l'avait absolument révolté et lui avait retourné l'estomac. Pourtant, il avait été couard, il ne s'était nullement opposé à tout ceci et cela faisait dorénavant partie des choses qui le hantaient chaque jour.

Il leva un regard douloureux vers la jeune femme. Elle ne semblait pas saisir tout ce qui se tramait dans son esprit et Drago reporta ses prunelles sur sa cicatrice.

Il se vit alors soulever l'avant-bras de la jeune femme vers lui.

}{

Hermione était confuse face au comportement de Malefoy. Sa stupéfaction atteint toutefois son paroxysme lorsque les lèvres de ce dernier s'approchèrent dangereusement de sa cicatrice.

Son baiser ne dura qu'une seconde. Une seconde durant laquelle Hermione ressentit des milliers de petits picotements qui semblaient maintenant s'incruster en elle.

Ses prunelles vrillèrent celles du blond, cherchant une explication à ce geste. Elle aperçut ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Dans un souffle, il lâcha :

\- Je suis désolé.

On aurait pu penser qu'il s'excusait de l'avoir embrassée mais Hermione comprit, par l'intensité de sa voix ainsi que par celle de son regard, qu'il s'excusait pour son inaction, ce jour-là.

Devant ses paroles, la Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. Alors comme cela, Malefoy prenait une part de responsabilité dans sa torture.

Hermione n'était pas d'accord. Ce jour-là, elle l'avait vu détourner le regard, être dégoûté par le comportement de sa tante et elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour lui éviter d'être torturée. Hermione n'avait jamais considéré que Malefoy avait une quelconque part de responsabilité dans tout ceci.

Elle releva donc la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable, Malefoy. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour empêcher cela, lui dit-elle d'une voix calme et douce en désignant les ruines de la marque que lui avait infligée Bellatrix d'un mouvement du menton.

Malefoy ne sembla absolument pas convaincu par ses paroles mais la brune remarqua que ses traits s'étaient tout de même légèrement décrispés.

.

Ce moment assez gênant pour chacun avait définitivement cassé l'ambiance festive qui s'était installée et, lorsqu'Hermione avisa l'heure, elle poussa un cri. Il était trois heures du matin et elle devait se rendre au travail à neuf heures le lendemain. Malefoy, pour sa part, ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet par cette annonce et rangeait tranquillement les bouteilles dans son placard secret. Ceci fait, il le referma d'un coup de baguette et se retourna vers la brune qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Hermione anticipa sa question.

\- Tu peux prendre l'autre chambre. Bonne nuit Malefoy.

.

Maintenant qu'elle avait vu l'heure qu'il était, toute l'euphorie de la soirée était retombée et une intense culpabilité, mêlée d'un début de mal de crâne, s'insinuaient sournoisement en elle.

Le blond acquiesça et partit en direction de l'ancienne chambre de son fils tandis qu'Hermione prenait la direction de la sienne.

.

Elle se brossa les dents, enfila son « pyjama » - un débardeur et un short fait d'un tissu fin – et se coucha. Lorsqu'elle s'allongea dans le lit moelleux à souhait, elle ne put retenir un soupire d'aise et ne tarda pas à tomber de fatigue.

.

Elle dormait à poings fermés lorsqu'un cri déchira la nuit.

\- NOOON !

* * *

Et voilà !

Certains espéraient sûrement un baiser mais bon... on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie ! Et puis Drago s'est tout de même laissé aller à l'embrasser - sur l'avant-bras uniquement, je vous le concède mais c'était un baiser quand même. ;) D'ailleurs qu'en pensez-vous ? Et de leur petit after ?

On voit aussi qu'en plus des Weasley et d'Harry, Narcissa ainsi que Scorpius commencent à se poser des questions...

.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction d'Hermione pendant l'anniversaire de notre brun à lunettes ? De la réaction des autres convives ainsi que celle d'Harry, lui-même et de Ginny ?

.

Ne trouvez-vous que pas la phrase « Malefoy m'attend à la maison » est juste génialissime ? ^^ Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage ! *-*

A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer durant cette nuit... ?

Comprenez-vous la décision d'Hermione de retourner au Manoir Malefoy ?

.

Bref, j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience alors on prend quelques secondes/minutes supplémentaires, s'il-vous-plaît, et on me laisse un petit mot, merciii ! :)

A mercredi avec le prochain chapitre !

Bisous, bisous,

 **Chalusse**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

 **Comme toujours, mille mercis à l'ensemble de mes super revieweurs de la mort qui tue ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en fav'/alertes bien que je ne croie pas qu'il y en ait eu depuis dimanche. Cette fic' a dépassé les 10 000 lectures et c'est vraiment top ! Merci à vous ! :)  
**

.

 **RàR anonyme** :

 **Guest** : ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur que tu aies autant apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! :) J'espère qu'il en sera autant avec le 18e et je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review !

.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire de plus en guise d'introduction, aujourd'hui, alors je pense que je vais simplement vous souhaiter une agréable lecture et vous dire à plus tard pour la note de fin de chapitre :).

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Affronter ses peurs**

\- NOOON !

.

Hermione se réveilla brusquement. Elle se redressa en haletant et la tête se mit à lui tourner violemment.

Elle était consciente qu'un cri l'avait tirée de son sommeil mais, comme tout était redevenu complètement silencieux, elle songea qu'il s'agissait peut-être simplement du sien.

Elle s'apprêtait à se rendormir lorsqu'un hurlement se fit de nouveau entendre. Angoissée, la jeune femme chercha sa baguette à tâtons. Elle lança un « Lumos » et la soudaine clarté de la pièce lui fit fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Le cri était provenu de sa droite. Elle tourna la tête mais, évidemment, il n'y avait personne.

En y réfléchissant mieux, il lui avait plutôt semblé provenir du mur en lui-même. Il fallut encore quelques secondes à Hermione et un nouveau cri déchirant la nuit, pour se souvenir qu'elle hébergeait un _invité_.

Malefoy.

Soudain inquiète, elle se précipita, baguette en main, vers la chambre du blond. En passant dans le salon, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la petite réserve de potion anti gueule de bois qu'il lui avait apporté et en saisit une. Elle l'avala d'une traite et sentit instantanément ses pensées devenir plus clairs. Mieux valait être en pleine possession de ses moyens avant de se diriger plus loin.

Ceci fait, elle emprunta le second couloir et arriva finalement devant la porte. Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de l'ouvrir en grand.

Elle ne voyait absolument rien mais la respiration saccadée du Serpentard la convainquit de lancer un nouveau « Lumos » avant de s'approcher de lui.

Hermione s'était attendue à tout sauf à la vision qui s'offrit à elle. Dans un élan de paranoïa, elle avait même envisagé la possibilité que quelqu'un soit en train d'attaquer Malefoy. Elle ne s'était donc certainement pas attendue à le trouver dans son lit, en boxer, couvert de sueur, une expression d'intense souffrance collée sur le visage et visiblement en train de cauchemarder.

La Gryffondor en resta pantoise pendant quelques secondes avant que Malefoy se remette une nouvelle fois à hurler. Elle s'approcha alors doucement de lui, ne sachant pas vraiment comment procéder. Dans cet état, il serait certainement perdu à son réveil et elle avait peur que, dans un accès d'elle-ne-savait-quoi, il s'en prenne à elle.

Elle tenta tout d'abord de le réveiller en l'appelant mais, voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction, elle eut alors l'attitude la moins courageuse de toute sa vie. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur, le gifla violemment puis se recula précipitamment en tenant sa baguette devant elle comme un bouclier.

.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas à attendre pour le voir réagir. Il se réveilla, demeura immobile pendant quelques instants et, constatant qu'elle se tenait dans un coin de la chambre, se leva. Il s'avança rapidement vers elle. Devant un Malefoy à moitié nu, les traits déformés par son cauchemar et les prunelles noires de rage - et de... peur ? -, Hermione n'eut aucune réaction.

\- OÙ EST-CE QU'IL EST ? lui hurla-t-il au visage.

La jeune femme, qui ne comprenait évidemment pas de qui il voulait parler, se recula un peu plus de lui avant de tenter de le raisonner.

\- Malefoy, calme... commença-t-elle.

\- DIS-MOI OÙ IL EST ?!

\- Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, Malefoy !

\- MON FILS ! OU EST MON FILS, PUTAIN ?!

La jeune femme resta interdite quelques secondes et, comprenant que le blond ne se calmerait pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse, lui dit d'une petite voix :

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il est chez toi. Au Manoir...

\- Au Manoir... répéta-t-il en murmurant presque.

Son comportement était tellement étrange qu'Hermione se contenta de l'observer pendant qu'il se retournait et s'habillait prestement. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais Malefoy semblait comme possédé.

Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre, elle sortit enfin de sa torpeur et le suivit. Elle était à peine arrivée dans le salon qu'elle le vit, sa chemise complètement ouverte sur son torse nu, se ruer dans la cheminée, saisir un peu de poudre et lâcher un « Manoir Malefoy » d'une voix rauque avant de disparaître dans un torrent de flammes vertes.

.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que le cerveau de la Gryffondor arrive à intégrer tout ce qui venait de se produire. Elle jeta un regard vers l'horloge accrochée dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était cinq heures du matin et qu'elle avait encore une bonne heure et demie de sommeil devant elle, elle se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre afin de s'écrouler sur son lit. Elle aurait largement le temps de penser à Malefoy et à cette étrange nuit, un peu plus tard.

.

La journée suivante fut aussi atroce qu'Hermione avait pu le prévoir, considérant le fait qu'elle s'était couchée à trois heures, très alcoolisées, qu'elle avait dû se lever à six heures et demie et que Malefoy lui avait bousillé une partie de sa, très courte et très précieuse, nuit.

Des cernes, que même la magie ne put effacer, s'étalaient sous ses yeux et elle avait une indéniable envie de se porter malade pour la journée. Toutefois, sa conscience et son sens des responsabilités la poussèrent à tout de même se rendre au travail. A midi, elle ne se rendit même pas au réfectoire pour déjeuner et préféra passer une heure à somnoler, la tête sur un dossier particulièrement épais.

Elle ne croisa personne et, lorsqu'elle se sortit finalement du travail, à dix-huit heures, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : prendre un bain. Malheureusement pour elle, avant de pouvoir goûter à un repos bien mérité, il devenait plus qu'urgent qu'elle se rende à l'épicerie du Chemin de Traverse afin de se ravitailler un peu.

.

Il était dix-neuf heures lorsqu'elle rentra enfin chez elle. Après avoir pris le temps de ranger ses achats dans les placards et le réfrigérateur, Hermione fonça dans la grande salle de bain. Elle s'endormit dans son bain si bien que lorsqu'elle se réveilla, l'eau était presque froide et il était vingt-et-une heures. La jeune femme se prépara ensuite un repas sommaire. Se sentant piquer une nouvelle fois du nez dans son assiette, elle alla déposer tout cela dans l'évier, jeta un sort et partit en direction de sa chambre où elle s'endormit comme un bébé.

.

Le vendredi matin, Hermione se sentait reposée et prête à affronter sa journée d'une bien meilleure façon que la veille. Elle était même d'une relative bonne humeur. Ce soir-là aurait lieu une réunion du Conseil et Hermione comptait bien faire d'une pierre deux coups. Tout d'abord, sa curiosité avait été piquée et elle désirait savoir à quoi avait rimé le comportement de Malefoy. Même si elle se doutait bien que, comme d'habitude, il serait aussi loquace qu'un chaudron rouillé, elle souhaitait tout de même lui parler et peut-être même s'asseoir à ses côtés durant la réunion. Elle savait parfaitement que Percy ne manquerait pas de remarquer son manège et irait directement le rapporter à Ginny. Et là était bien l'intention de la brune. Elle savait que même si tout le monde avait semblé effaré par sa mention de Malefoy, lors de l'anniversaire d'Harry, beaucoup, si ce n'était pas tous, penseraient qu'elle bluffait. Elle avait donc l'intention de leur prouver qu'elle disait la pure et simple vérité. Ainsi, peut-être arrêteraient-ils _enfin_ de la considérer comme une petite chose blessée et sans défense. Elle savait que son comportement relevait plus d'une parfaite petite Serpentard qu'autre chose mais après tout...

Il demeurait cependant une ombre au tableau. Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec Malefoy du fait qu'ils puissent être vu ensemble et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment il pourrait réagir. Mais qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien !

}{

A peine Drago avait-il mis les pieds chez lui, dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi, qu'il s'était précipité dans la chambre de son fils. En le voyant, endormi, sain et sauf, l'étau qui enserrait son cœur s'était immédiatement relâché bien que pas complètement. Alors il se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses chambres d'ami de son Manoir et fut enfin en mesure de respirer normalement lorsqu'il constata que sa mère était également vivante.

Rassuré, il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Il se recoucha et, cette fois-ci, aucun cauchemar ne vint le troubler jusqu'au matin.

.

Toutefois, une affreuse sensation, en plus d'un terrible mal de crâne, l'envahit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, un peu plus tard et qu'il repensa à cette nuit. Il n'avait absolument pas envisagé qu'il puisse cauchemarder chez Granger et qu'elle soit témoin de tout ceci. Surtout, il se sentait affreusement embarrassé. La jeune femme l'avait vu au moment où il était le plus vulnérable et il détestait apparaître faible aux yeux des autres. Il se sentait également coupable. Coupable parce que, maintenant qu'il y repensait, elle avait paru quelque peu apeurée devant lui. Il savait parfaitement que, dès qu'il se réveillait de l'un de ses terreurs nocturnes, il était plus que désorienté et celle de cette nuit avait été si violente, si affreuse, que la première pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit en émergeant avait été de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Heureusement, à la vue de Granger, il avait réussi à éviter le pire mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui demander, d'une façon plus que brutale, où était Scorpius avant d'aller lui-même vérifier comment il allait.

.

Lorsqu'il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine, où il retrouva son fils et sa mère, il ne fit mention de rien. Toutefois, il vit clairement les yeux suspicieux que Narcissa posa sur lui et préféra se dépêcher d'engloutir son petit déjeuner.

Il allait partir lorsque sa mère le rejoignit dans le salon.

\- Drago ? l'interpella-t-elle.

Le blond se tendit immédiatement. Sa mère n'avait absolument pas pour habitude de venir lui parler de manière si conventionnelle et il redouta le pire. Préférant rassembler ses pensées avant de l'affronter véritablement, il se retourna vers elle dans l'intention de couper court à la conversation :

\- Mère, je me doute que tu veux me parler mais il faut absolument que je parte. Pourrions-nous repousser cette conversation à ce soir ? S'il-te-plaît, ajouta-t-il.

\- Très bien, accorda Narcissa après quelques secondes et en souriant à son fils.

Il lui retourna son sourire puis disparut dans la cheminée.

.

La journée de Drago fut aussi pénible que la précédente mais il put au moins s'offrir une heure pour déjeuner et réfléchir à la conversation qu'il aurait le soir avec sa mère. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'elle voulait lui parler de ses nombreuses absences. Toutefois, il n'était absolument pas prêt à lui avouer avec qui il passait tout ce temps et, surtout, n'était pas certain que cela soit une bonne idée. Après tout, il n'avait jamais parlé avec Granger du fait qu'ils puissent ouvertement aborder le sujet du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble avec leurs proches. Il ne voulait pas faire de faux pas alors que la jeune femme commençait tout juste à lui faire confiance.

Il songea à la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, plus spécifiquement au moment où il l'avait _embrassée_ et un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il ne la verrait certainement pas aujourd'hui mais ils auraient, le lendemain soir, une réunion en commun et il angoissait légèrement de se retrouver face à elle après ce qui s'était passé au cours de la nuit.

Il se remémora soudainement la demande que lui avait faite la jeune femme et il fut finalement relativement satisfait que sa mère soit au Manoir, au cours de la soirée, pour lui parler. Il avait une nouvelle fois besoin de ses services et même s'il savait que cela la conduirait à se poser – et par conséquent à lui poser – encore plus de questions, il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Il avait donné sa parole à Granger.

.

A peine Drago arriva-t-il chez lui, ce soir-là, que Scorpius accourut pour lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers qu'il avait fini ses révisions d'histoire de la Magie pour la rentrée et qu'il allait maintenant s'attaquer à tous ce qui touchait au domaine des enchantements. Il répétait inlassablement que, même s'il ne pouvait pas se servir de sa baguette, cela ne l'empêchait nullement d'apprendre tout ce qui était relatif à la théorie. Drago soupira. À cette allure, Scorpius n'avait aucune chance d'intégrer la maison Serpentard. Il lui rappelait plutôt une certaine Gryffondor et le blond songea que si ces deux-là se retrouvaient un jour dans la même pièce, ils ne peineraient pas à trouver un sujet de conversation dont il se sentirait rapidement exclu.

Drago se contenta donc d'acquiescer à tout ce que son fils pouvait lui dire alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa veste et retroussait les manches de sa chemise.

Inquiète de ne plus voir son petit-fils et surtout de ne plus l'entendre, Narcissa arriva finalement dans la pièce et lança un regard interrogateur à son fils. Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête avant de se retourner vers Scorpius.

\- Scorp', veux-tu bien nous laisser quelques minutes, s'il-te-plaît ? Ta grand-mère et moi devons discuter.

}{

Habitué à ce que son père l'exclue de ses « conversations d'adultes », le gamin ne répliqua pas et remonta d'un pas énergique vers la bibliothèque. Il avait encore tellement à faire avant la rentrée !

}{

Narcissa s'avança doucement vers Drago qui lui fit signe de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Elle s'y assit avec grâce tandis que son fils prenait lui-même place sur le fauteuil opposé.

\- De quoi voulais-tu m'entretenir, Mère ? se renseigna le Serpentard.

\- Je t'en prie, Drago, pas tant de manières entre nous ! quémanda Narcissa en partant d'un petit rire, comprenant que son fils cachait tant bien que mal son appréhension derrière son masque de « parfait gentleman ».

Drago ne répondit pas, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- Je remarque que tu es très souvent absent, mon fils, commença-t-elle alors.

\- Scorp' t'as demandé d'enquêter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien, il s'inquiète pour toi, Drago... Je lui ai évidemment assuré qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre mais je sais qu'il s'imagine toujours que tu as des ennuis, révéla Narcissa.

\- Je n'ai absolument aucun ennui, Mère, la rassura-t-il d'une voix calme. Je m'excuse de faire si souvent appel à toi pour garder Scorpius, surtout dans ta condition. Si cela te pèse trop, je trouverais une autre solution, il n'y a aucun...

\- Cesse tes bêtises ! le coupa Narcissa d'une voix forte. Garder mon petit-fils m'apporte une grande joie et je ne suis certainement pas en train de m'en plaindre.

Seulement, je remarque que tu es un homme très occupé et je pense que Scorp a besoin de la présence de son père... Il est véritablement angoissé pour la rentrée, tu sais. Il ne veut tellement pas te décevoir.

\- Sottises ! s'exclama le blond à son tour. Scorpius sais parfaitement qu'il ne me décevra pas ! Enfin sauf peut-être s'il se retrouve à Poufsouffle... ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

\- Drago ! s'insurgea sa mère.

Devant le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, il baissa instinctivement la tête.

\- Bref, reprit Narcissa après que son fils ait capitulé. Je pense que tu devrais tout de même prendre un peu de temps pour lui avant la rentrée, lui conseilla-t-elle, d'une voix plus douce.

\- Je le ferai, lui assura-t-il.

\- Bien. Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas me dire ce que tu fais lorsque tu n'es pas à la maison...

\- Tu supposes bien.

\- ...

\- A ce propos, Mère... commença le blond qui ne savait pas comment il réussirait à échapper aux questions de Narcissa après cela.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai un nouveau « service » à te demander.

\- Je t'écoute.

Elle était visiblement assez étonnée que son fils tourne autant autour du chaudron alors qu'il était habituellement très direct. Le blond remarqua que la curiosité de sa mère était piquée et son anxiété augmenta légèrement.

\- Il faudrait que tu gardes Scorpius samedi matin...

\- C'est tout ? demanda sa mère, visiblement déçue.

\- Pas vraiment, il faudrait que tu le garde _chez toi_.

\- Ah... Je vois.

Sa voix était calme et posée mais Drago savait qu'elle mourrait littéralement d'envie de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer samedi matin pour qu'il lui demande d'emmener Scorp' chez elle.

\- Ai-je le droit de savoir pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle justement.

\- Non. Excuse-moi pour tous ces mystères mais cela est nécessaire.

\- Très bien. Mais Drago, fit-elle pendant que son fils se relevait prestement, promets-moi que tu n'as pas d'ennuis.

Le visage du blond se radoucit avant d'ajouter :

\- Je te promets que je n'ai pas d'ennuis.

}{

Son fils avait ponctué la fin de sa phrase par un léger sourire en coin, comme si ses paroles lui faisaient se remémorer un souvenir assez agréable ou drôle et Narcissa en resta interdite. Se pouvait-il qu'il voit quelqu'un en secret ? Une personne dont il était particulièrement proche, autre que cette potiche de Pansy Parkinson ?

La curiosité de Narcissa était piquée au vif, à présent et elle se promit de prêter plus d'attention au comportement de Drago lorsqu'il partirait et reviendrait de ses « _rendez-vous_ » secrets.

En attendant, elle remonta rapidement pour dire au revoir à son petit-fils et le rassurer sur les activités de son père.

}{

Drago fut de très bonne humeur pour le reste de la soirée. Finalement, la conversation avec sa mère ne s'était pas si mal passée et, même s'il avait conscience qu'elle commençait à se poser des questions, cela ne le dérangeait finalement pas plus que cela. Après tout, elle pouvait bien envisager ce qu'elle souhaitait, du moment qu'elle n'apprenait pas avec _qui_ il passait son temps libre. Maintenant, il faudrait qu'il dise à Granger qu'elle pouvait venir chez lui, le samedi suivant dans la matinée, sans problème. Avant cela, il devrait toutefois s'assurer qu'elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente.

Scorpius et lui se mirent finalement à table et, tandis qu'ils mangeaient silencieusement, Drago se souvint des conseils de sa mère.

\- Scorp' ? interpella-t-il.

Ce dernier avala rapidement le contenu de sa fourchette, puisqu'il savait que Drago détestait que l'on parle la bouche pleine et répondit :

\- Oui, Papa ?

\- Ça te dirait qu'on parte tous les deux, quelques jours avant la rentrée ? proposa-t-il prestement et sans vraiment y mettre les formes.

Le gamin ne répondit rien, les lèvres légèrement ouvertes de stupeur. Stupeur que le Serpentard interpréta de la mauvaise façon.

\- Enfin… je veux dire... Narcissa pourra venir avec nous ? si tu préfères...

\- Mais c'est... GÉNIAL ! brailla l'enfant en adressant un immense sourire à son père.

\- Tu lui annonceras alors ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Scorpius sans comprendre.

\- Tu annonceras à Narcissa qu'elle viendra avec nous, fit Drago d'un ton beaucoup plus sec.

.

Ceci ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son fils et les joues de Scorpius prirent une teinte légèrement rosée quand il comprit la méprise de son père.

\- Oh mais, Papa, je ne disais pas « génial » pour ça... En fait, j'ai même pas entendu ce que tu venais de dire, tenta-t-il maladroitement d'expliquer.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Drago d'être plongé dans l'incompréhension.

\- Je... Est-ce qu'on pourrait partir que tous les deux ? demanda finalement l'enfant en prenant son courage à deux mains. Je veux dire... ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas voir Grand-mère mais... je voudrais vraiment passer du temps avec toi, Papa !

.

Comprenant finalement qu'il y avait eu méprise dans la conversation, Drago sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son corps. Pendant un instant, il avait imaginé que son fils ne voulait pas passer du temps seul avec lui et il en avait été particulièrement blessé. Maintenant qu'il comprenait que ce dernier avait juste été trop étonné par la proposition pour répondre quoique ce fut, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

\- Bien sûr, Scorp' ! le rassura-t-il en souriant.

\- C'est vraiment GÉNIAL, Papa ! MERCI, MERCI, MERCI ! s'exclama l'enfant en venant – malgré le fait qu'il sache pertinemment que son père n'était pas adepte de ce genre de comportement – lui sauter au cou. Mais j'espère que Grand-mère ne sera pas fâchée... fit-il, un soupçon de remord dans la voix.

Encore une fois, Drago se demanda comment il était possible qu'il soit le père d'un enfant aussi altruiste et un rire léger franchit ses lèvres.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle comprendra parfaitement, assura le blond en adressant un clin d'œil pendant que son fils recommençait à engloutir le délicieux repas de Micky.

\- Et on va aller où ? s'empressa-t-il de demander, une fois sa bouchée avalée.

\- En France ? proposa Drago, sachant pertinemment que le domaine qu'ils possédaient sur la côte était l'un des endroits favoris de son fils.

\- OH OUI ! beugla Scorpius.

Cette fois-ci et devant l'engouement évident du jeune blond, Drago ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Le gamin sembla ravi de parvenir à dérider son père, si austère habituellement et un sourire éclatant s'afficha sur son visage.

.

Ils terminèrent leur repas dans une ambiance joyeuse et Drago parvint même à s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves sans prendre aucune potion.

 _OoOoOoO_

Lorsque Percy ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion, il évita consciencieusement de regarder Hermione. Cette dernière, absolument pas touchée par son comportement, préféra patienter encore quelques instants dans le couloir avant d'entrer. Malefoy n'était pas encore arrivé et la jeune femme ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence sans lui en avoir, auparavant, demandé l'autorisation. Après tout, c'était elle qui souhaitait s'asseoir près de lui et non l'inverse.

Les minutes passèrent et l'angoisse d'Hermione s'accentua progressivement. Elle commençait véritablement à douter de sa venue et espérait que cela n'était pas lié à son étrange comportement de l'autre nuit. Finalement, voyant que tout le monde - hormis Malefoy et elle - était entré dans la pièce, elle s'y présenta à son tour, la tête baissée par la déconvenue que provoquait l'absence du blond.

Elle ne remarqua même pas que Cho lui avait gardé un siège près d'elle et s'en alla directement vers le fond de la salle où elle s'assit à la place de son nouvel « ami de dépravation ». Elle sentit sur elle le regard de Percy mais ne releva pas la tête. Elle avait abordé cette journée avec bonne humeur, sachant qu'elle reverrait le Serpentard à la réunion, qu'elle pourrait donc faire enrager le roux et, par extension, tous ces « amis » mais, maintenant, son plan tombait à l'eau, elle avait une furieuse envie de boire un verre.

Après quelques instants de silence, Percy entama finalement la réunion, considérant certainement qu'il avait suffisamment attendu Malefoy comme cela. Il commençait à distribuer de nombreux formulaires requérant la signature de tous les membres du Conseil lorsque de légers coups se firent entendre contre la porte.

Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées, se redressa immédiatement pendant que son cœur lui paraissait battre légèrement plus rapidement.

S'il s'agissait de Malefoy, la jeune femme redoutait la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir en la voyant assise à sa place. Toutefois, elle avouait préférer se sentir embarrassée vis-à-vis du blond mais qu'il fut là plutôt que de n'avoir près d'elle qu'une chaise vide. Car, s'il ne s'agissait pas de lui, Hermione pressentait qu'elle en serait très déçue.

.

Percy lui-même alla ouvrir et la Gryffondor tenta de pencher la tête pour apercevoir quelque chose. Sa curiosité fut rapidement rassasiée lorsque Malefoy pénétra dans la pièce d'une démarche assurée.

\- Veuillez excuser mon retard, une urgence au Magenmagot, déclara-t-il d'une voix très professionnelle.

Percy ne répondit rien mais Hermione le vit lui lancer un regard glacial. S'il le remarqua, Malefoy n'en fit aucun commentaire et s'avança plutôt vers le fond de la salle pour prendre place à sa table habituelle.

La jeune femme, qui avait, étrangement, un sourire collé sur les lèvres depuis l'entrée du blond dans la salle, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsque son regard croisa le sien. Ce dernier fut clairement surpris de la trouver à sa place. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose. Toutefois, Drago Malefoy étant Drago Malefoy, il reprit rapidement contenance et son masque d'impassibilité se réinstalla sur son visage. Hermione y détecta cependant un léger sourire en coin qui la rassura quelque peu.

Il prit place à ses côtés, sans un mot et, après que pratiquement toute la pièce leur ait jeté un regard choqué – Percy en tête – chacun retourna à ses signatures.

Hermione, elle, n'osait pas se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant, bien qu'elle sentit qu'il était actuellement en train de la dévisager. Devait-elle s'excuser ? Lui expliquer son comportement ? Lui demander s'il allait mieux que la dernière fois où il s'était vu ? Simplement continuer à l'ignorer ? Ou bien lui parler comme si de rien était ?

« Oh et puis zut ! » pensa la jeune femme. Elle était une Gryffondor et Malefoy et elle n'en étaient pas à leur premier moment de gêne. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à prendre les devants.

\- Euh, Malefoy... je sais qu'on a jamais parlé de la possibilité qu'on puisse nous... nous voir _ensemble_... donc je ne sais pas trop ce que tu... marmonna rapidement la jeune femme en butant sur plusieurs mots et sans arriver à terminer sa phrase.

A côté d'elle, Malefoy eut un petit rire avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, Granger. Je suis seulement surpris de te trouver ici, c'est tout, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione sentit son stress la quitter et elle parvint enfin à lever les yeux vers le Serpentard. Ses traits détendus conduisirent immédiatement son esprit à faire une comparaison avec la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et le sourire d'Hermione s'évanouit. Un débat intérieur fit alors rage en elle. Devait-elle faire mention de la fameuse nuit ?

De toute évidence, Hermione commençait à en avoir plus que marre de se poser toutes sortes de questions existentielles car elle mit rapidement fin à ses interrogations. Elle se retourna plutôt une nouvelle fois vers Malefoy.

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint et en tentant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

Le blond releva la tête des parchemins qu'il devait signer et la dévisagea. Hermione pensa tout d'abord qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Ou bien qu'il l'enverrait balader.

Visiblement, il eut tout d'abord les mêmes idées qu'elle et, devant le silence qui s'installait, Hermione songea qu'il venait de se décider pour la première option. Elle détourna alors le regard, légèrement déçue mais la voix de Malefoy finit par se faire entendre.

\- Oui, je vais mieux. Je... Je m'excuse pour la dernière fois. Je sais que j'ai dû te paraître très _étrange_.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione approuva vigoureusement de la tête. Devant son entrain, Malefoy ne put retenir, pour la seconde fois, un ricanement.

\- Excuse-moi... ce n'était pas volontaire.

Cela, Hermione en était certaine. Alors qu'il formulait verbalement sa pensée, le visage du blond s'était soudainement figé, comme s'il se remémorait la scène et toute trace de joie en avait disparue. Comprenant que se dévoiler de cette façon, devant elle, devait l'exaspérer au plus haut point, lui qui était habituellement maître de ses émotions, Hermione décida de ne plus en parler. Après tout, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait réellement affecté par cette nuit de toute façon.

D'ailleurs, depuis que Malefoy était arrivé, Hermione se rendait compte que ce n'était pas tant les évènements de cette fameuse nuit qui l'avaient affectée mais plutôt ceux de la soirée qui avait précédé. Notamment le baiser du jeune homme. Lorsque ses lèvres étaient entrées en contact avec la peau de son avant-bras et qu'elle avait ressenti tant de sensations...

Depuis quelques secondes maintenant, la Gryffondor ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des lèvres de son interlocuteur et dut se faire violence pour retourner à ses signatures.

\- Au fait, Granger, fit Malefoy d'une voix distraite.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es libre demain matin ?

La jeune femme songea tout d'abord à lui dire non. Elle ne voulait pas paraître aussi inoccupée qu'elle l'était en réalité. Mais, après tout, elle savait qu'elle s'en voudrait de manquer une occasion de faire autre chose que de rester chez elle à boire. Et puis elle était assez curieuse.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Pour venir chez moi.

Le cœur d'Hermione eut un raté. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le blond _l'invite_ si rapidement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment repensé à son hypothétique _visite_ du Manoir et elle se sentait légèrement prise de court. Le Serpentard sembla s'en rendre compte.

\- Mais ça n'a pas à être si rapidement, si tu ne le veux pas, la rassura-t-il.

\- Si. Demain matin, c'est parfait.

Hermione avait parlé d'une voix forte et claire qui ne laissait nulle place à une quelconque réplique. Visiblement, Malefoy n'était pas convaincu par son aplomb surfait mais il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

\- Bien, je viendrai te chercher à l'appartement. Dix heures ça t'ira ?

\- C'est parfait, répéta Hermione.

.

Elle ne remarqua même pas que Percy, qui avait été interpellé par l'un des membres proches d'eux, avait surpris la fin de leur conversation et leur jetait, à présent, un regard dégoûté.

.

Le reste de la réunion se déroula dans un silence relatif entre Malefoy et elle, et, à dix-neuf heures trente, ils rentrèrent respectivement chez eux après s'être mutuellement souhaité de passer une bonne soirée.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione était stressée. C'était simple, elle avait l'impression de repasser une nouvelle fois ses B.U.S.E. Elle n'avait que très peu dormi, angoissée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle avait eu beau lire, prendre une longue douche ou encore boire, la veille au soir, pour tenter de se détendre, rien n'avait fonctionné. Elle se sentait tantôt complètement idiote de vouloir faire cela, ou bien carrément folle, ou encore totalement pathétique pour oser imaginer qu'elle parviendrait à affronter cet endroit. Cet endroit où sa fille avait été violemment assassinée et où, elle-même, s'était fait torturer.

En plus de cela, elle redoutait la réaction de Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait se comporter et toute cette imprévisibilité lui tournait la tête et lui donnait la nausée.

Après tout, elle aurait pu faire des « recommandations » à Malefoy mais elle ne savait même pas comment elle souhait qu'il se comporte vis-à-vis d'elle.

Préférerait-elle qu'il la laisse seule dans la pièce ? Hors de la pièce ? Qu'il reste avec elle ? Qu'il l'accompagne seulement puis qu'il parte ? D'ailleurs, voulait-elle entrer dans la pièce ? Ou simplement rester à l'extérieur ?

Peut-être ne parviendrait-elle même pas à passer le seuil du Manoir. Peut-être serait-elle prise de remords et voudrait tout arrêter...

Ce fut donc dans un état d'anxiété proche de la crise de panique qu'Hermione attendit que sonnent dix heures. A peine cela fut le cas que sa cheminée se para de vert.

}{

La première chose que Drago remarqua fut le regard de détresse que lui lança Granger. L'impression que tout ceci était une très mauvaise idée s'intensifia dans son esprit mais il s'efforça de la faire taire. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de la volonté de la Gryffondor. Gryffondor qui semblait avoir, momentanément, perdu tout son courage. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et, devant sa mine plus que découragée, décida de lui faire tout de même part de ses pensées.

\- Écoute, Granger... je ne pense pas que cela soit une bon... commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre la plus douce possible.

\- Non ! Tais-toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre dire que c'est une mauvaise idée, le coupa-t-elle faiblement.

\- Mais...

\- Non, Malefoy !

Le blond capitula. Apparemment, l'irritation que pouvait lui procurer la jeune femme n'avait pas disparu, elle. Drago se plia donc à ses exigences et ne fit plus aucun commentaire sur le sujet.

Comment aurait-il réagi à sa place ? Sans doute pas aussi dignement. Même si elle était Hermione Granger, Drago ne pouvait que s'incliner devant la force d'âme dont elle faisait preuve. S'il avait lui-même perdu son fils, il n'aurait sans doute jamais pu retourner sur les lieux du crime.

}{

Les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent rapidement et, paradoxalement, beaucoup trop lentement pour Hermione. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris sa décision et qu'elle avait conscience que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis, elle avait hâte d'y être. Elle ne perdit donc pas une seconde supplémentaire lorsque le blond lui proposa son bras afin de transplaner.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée lorsqu'un haut portail en fer forgé apparut sous ses yeux. Instinctivement, elle resserra sa prise autour du bras de Malefoy.

}{

Drago afficha un rictus de douleur lorsque les ongles de la Gryffondor s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, pourtant protégée par le tissu de sa chemise, mais ne se dégagea pas. Il comprenait son besoin de se sentir rassurée. Et savoir qu'elle l'était en sa présence valait largement les cinq traces rouges qu'il aurait bientôt sur le biceps.

}{

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air pour finir de se détendre et regarda enfin droit devant elle. Le portail n'était pas si différent de celui de ses souvenirs et c'était certainement lui qui lui avait fait se sentir aussi mal. Car, hormis ceci, rien de ce qu'elle n'apercevait ne l'aurait conduite à penser qu'elle se trouvait face au Manoir Malefoy.

La large bâtisse n'était plus aussi sombre qu'avant les rénovations et arborait désormais une façade plutôt clair percée d'immenses fenêtres. La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit d'Hermione fut que cet endroit était tout aussi beau que la demeure que le blond possédait en France et elle y retrouvait tout à fait la touche de Narcissa. Malefoy lui avait, en effet, appris que c'était elle qui avait dirigé la construction de l'une et la rénovation de l'autre. Cependant, à l'inverse de la première, cette demeure avait conservé son architecture classique et était surtout beaucoup plus noble. La grandeur d'antan de la famille Malefoy ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ces murs.

Quelque peu rassurée par l'aspect extérieur du Manoir, Hermione tourna la tête vers son propriétaire qui patientait en silence, à ses côtés. Il l'interrogea du regard et elle acquiesça légèrement.

Pour ouvrir le portail, il dut sortir sa baguette et donc se dégager de l'emprise d'Hermione. Cette dernière se sentit momentanément démunie mais son sentiment se dissipa lorsque, après avoir ouvert et rangé sommairement sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, le blond revint près d'elle et qu'elle put se raccrocher une nouvelle fois à lui.

.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée se fit dans un silence pesant. A la vue de l'imposante porte d'entrée, Hermione fut prise d'une nouvelle crise d'angoisse au moment où elle se remémorait l'affreuse soirée durant laquelle elle avait, elle-même, enfoncé la porte à double battant du Manoir pour venir secourir sa fille. Ce souvenir était si présent dans son esprit qu'elle eut l'impression que cela s'était produit seulement la veille et elle se sentit légèrement défaillir.

Heureusement, Malefoy, à qui elle tenait toujours le bras, prit de lui-même l'initiative de se rapprocher encore un peu plus d'elle.

.

Elle était tellement focalisée sur la large porte en chêne blanc qui se tenait devant elle qu'elle ne remarqua pas que le blond avait, à son tour, fermé les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose que les sensations que lui procurait leur proximité.

.

Arrivés devant la porte, le même manège que devant le portail se répéta. Une fois que sa respiration et les battements du cœur d'Hermione se ralentirent, elle se tourna vers Malefoy pour lui faire signe qu'elle était prête à entrer.

Cette fois-ci, il ne la lâcha pas alors qu'il ouvrait l'un des panneaux de bois et Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante. Ils s'avancèrent lentement dans un vestibule avant de passer dans un immense salon/salle à manger et la jeune femme dut admettre qu'elle ne reconnaissait absolument pas l'endroit.

Tout comme la maison de France, les pages d'un catalogue semblaient avoir investies le Manoir. Absolument rien ne dépassait, tout était rangé à la perfection et, surtout, tout était très clair et plutôt lumineux. La jeune femme, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des rapprochements entre les deux propriétés du blond remarqua, qu'à l'instar de la façade, l'intérieur était plus chic et raffiné, si c'était encore possible, que le mobilier de l'autre demeure. Les fenêtres, qui avaient été créés, apportaient de la lumière à la pièce, somme toute, peu chaleureuse.

Les yeux d'Hermione se portèrent d'eux-mêmes vers le monumental escalier de marbre qui se tenait sur sa droite et elle ne put retenir un frisson. En haut des marches se trouvait la pièce qu'elle redoutait tant et elle eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Immédiatement, une main vint se placer dans le bas de son dos et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait lâché Malefoy pour reculer légèrement.

Elle tenta de dire quelque chose mais sa gorge, trop sèche, ne parvint qu'à émettre un son très rauque et dénué de sens. A présent effrayée à l'idée de monter, elle leva ses yeux vers Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle y cherchait mais ce qu'elle y trouva lui fit l'effet d'un sort d'apaisement.

Ses prunelles grises étaient rivées dans les siennes. Par un simple regard, Hermione comprit que, quoique pourrait être son choix, le blond resterait à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

Légèrement rassurée de savoir qu'il ne la laisserait pas affronter ses démons seule, Hermione tenta de sourire mais ne parvint qu'à esquisser un rictus. Malefoy sembla toutefois comprendre son intention puisque ses propres lèvres formèrent un sourire encourageant.

Elle reporta son regard sur l'escalier mais ne parvenait pas à faire un pas. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort qui avait collé ses pieds sur le sol. Elle voulait avancer, monter mais ses jambes étaient comme pétrifiées.

}{

Comprenant qu'elle avait toutes les peines du monde à prendre les devants, Drago se décida. Il voyait bien que Granger était dans un état de panique avancé mais il savait également qu'au fond, elle voulait gravir cet escalier et retourner dans cette pièce. Ce fut donc pour cela qu'il ôta la main qu'il avait dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme pour venir saisir la sienne qu'il pressa gentiment.

\- Viens.

Son ton était calme mais ferme. Il tira légèrement sur la main de la Gryffondor qui finit par le suivre docilement.

}{

Hermione ne remercierait jamais assez Malefoy pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Cet acte, en apparence relativement banal, signifiait énormément pour elle. Malefoy venait de faire ce que personne, dans son l'entourage, ne semblait être prêt à faire. Croire en elle. La pousser à se dépasser et à affronter ses peurs, ses angoisses et à aller de l'avant.

Mrs Weasley, Ginny, même Harry... personne ne la comprenait, ne la soutenait dans sa démarche. Personne sauf Malefoy. Malefoy qui venait de prendre sa main et l'entraînait à présent vers l'inconnu.

En ressortirait-elle plus forte ? S'effondrerait-elle pour le plus jamais se relever ?

* * *

Je sais que vous vous attendiez certainement à ce qu'Hermione « affronte toutes ses peurs » durant ce chapitre mais il faut bien couper quelque part... Alors, s'il-vous-plaît, ne m'en voulez pas trop. :)

Ne vous inquiétez pas... je compte me faire pardonner avec le prochain chapitre mais je n'en dis pas plus ! )

.

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Hermione en ressortira-t-elle plus forte ou cela sera-t-il l'inverse ?

Et notre petit Drago... n'est-il pas parfait en ce moment ? À croire qu'il est véritablement prêt à tout pour concrétiser son « plan »... Ou bien son comportement va-t-il au-delà d'une simple envie de faire craquer Hermione pour qu'elle finisse dans son lit ?

.

Bref, j'attends vos retours avec beaucoup d'impatience. Je vous dis donc à très bientôt (pour les gentilles petites âmes qui prendront le temps de me laisser une review) ou à dimanche (pour les autres), pour la suite de la « visite » du Manoir... Une visite qui réservera assurément son lot de surprises !

Bisous, bisous,

 **Chalusse**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

 **Plein de mercis à tous mes super revieweurs de la mort qui tue ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en fav'/alertes. Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à lire, reviewer et faire des ajouts et ça me fait SUPER PLAISIR ! Merci, merci, merci !**

Je vous retrouve donc aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 19 et la suite de la visite du Manoir.

Une visite qui, comme j'ai pu vous l'annoncer mercredi, risque d'en surprendre plus d'un. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

.

 **RàR anonyme** :

 **Guest** : Ça me fait super plaisir d'apprendre que tu as autant apprécié le dernier chapitre ainsi que Scorpinou ! C'est vraiment mon petit chouchou et j'espère qu'il te plaira jusqu'au bout. De même, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review. :)

PS : pourrais-tu laisser un pseudo pour que je sache si c'est toi qui reviewe les chapitres à chaque fois depuis quelques temps ? :)

.

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture et vous dit à tout à l'heure pour la note de fin de chapitre.

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Rencontres**

La montée de l'escalier de marbre du Manoir parut interminable pour Drago. Il essayait tant bien que mal de garder une allure constante mais le fait était que Granger s'arrêtait très régulièrement. Comme il lui tenait toujours la main, il devait donc suivre le train qu'elle imposait. Chaque marche rapprochait un peu plus la Gryffondor de ses démons et le blond se rendait bien compte qu'il en fallait peu pour qu'elle décide de tout abandonner pour rentrer chez elle et pleurer tout son saoul. Aussi, s'adapta-t-il à sa progression d'une lenteur exaspérante.

Finalement, ils mirent le pied sur la dernière marche et, sentant que les jambes de la jeune femme menaçaient de se dérober sous son poids, Drago se rapprocha vivement d'elle pour la soutenir. Elle pouvait remercier ses réflexes d'ancien attrapeur car, une seconde supplémentaire et elle dévalait les escaliers dans l'autre sens.

Elle le remercia d'un faible hochement de tête et il n'ôta le bras, qu'il avait instinctivement passé autour de sa taille, que lorsqu'il jugea raisonnable la distance entre elle et le vide.

Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans un étroit couloir et le peu de couleur qui était encore visible sur les joues de Granger s'évapora comme neige au soleil.

L'ancien salon du Manoir était la première pièce qui se présentait à eux. Évidemment, Drago et Narcissa l'avaient fait rénover en même temps que le reste de la demeure mais, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus y vivre, personne d'autre que lui-même n'y avait mis les pieds. Il n'était pas fermé à clef mais le Serpentard n'avait jamais souhaité y entreposer quoique ce fut. Quant à Scorpius, il refusait purement et simplement d'y pénétrer.

Drago ne s'y était rendu qu'une fois, peu de temps après qu'ils se soient réinstallés avec son fils. Une seule fois durant laquelle il s'était dit que plus jamais il n'y remettrait volontairement les pieds. Cette pièce le rendait affreusement mal à l'aise et il se revoyait sans cesse assister aux diverses tortures auxquelles s'adonnait régulière sa tante Bellatrix. Celle de Granger lui étant la plus abominable et ne quittant, depuis cette abominable nuit, plus jamais son esprit.

Chassant ses sombres pensées de son esprit, Drago préféra se reconcentrer sur la Gryffondor. Un coup d'œil vers elle suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle se sentait réellement très mal. Comme précédemment, il tenta de prendre les choses en main, sachant que, d'elle-même, la jeune femme ne prendrait pas d'initiatives dans l'immédiat. Bien entendu, il ne souhaitait absolument pas la brusquer et respecterait son choix, peu importe ce qu'elle déciderait.

\- Je vais ouvrir la porte, Granger. Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme qu'il tenta de rendre la plus douce possible.

Elle sembla subitement se remémorer sa présence et tourna difficilement la tête vers lui. Il y eut un moment de flottement avant qu'elle n'acquiesce, finalement, très brièvement.

Il fit alors un pas en avant dans l'intention d'ouvrir la porte qui menait à l'ancien salon du Manoir mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce fut, la main de la Gryffondor se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sienne et la serra compulsivement. Légèrement désarçonné par son comportement, Drago se retourna vers elle et arqua un sourcil.

\- Ne me laisse pas toute seule _là-dedans_ , s'il-te-plait, l'implora-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en regardant ses chaussures.

Pris d'un élan de compassion, Drago lui releva délicatement le menton grâce à sa main libre et plongea son regard dans les prunelles chocolat de son ancienne ennemie.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas, Granger.

Son ton était franc et sa voix, claire.

Drago vit qu'elle semblait légèrement rassurée et elle prit une longue inspiration avant de lui signifier, d'un mouvement de tête, qu'elle était prête à ce qu'il ouvre la porte.

.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, Granger parvint à pénétrer dans la pièce sans trop de soucis. Toutefois, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le Serpentard remarqua que ses yeux se posaient d'eux-mêmes sur une zone du parquet et il comprit bien rapidement que c'était l'endroit où s'était tenu, pour la dernière fois, le corps de sa fille. A peine en arriva-t-il à ces conclusions qu'une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de venir s'écraser au sol.

D'autres les rejoignirent bientôt, traçant de larges sillons sur sa peau pâle, et, tandis qu'elle pleurait en silence, Drago restait pétrifié. Il ne savait que faire en pareille situation alors il se contenta de lui tenir la main.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être des heures, Granger relâcha légèrement son emprise. Le blond se hasarda alors à lui demander :

\- Souhaiterais-tu être seule quelques instants ?

Il avait plus demandé cela par acquis de conscience et fut donc réellement surpris lorsque les yeux rougis de Granger se posèrent sur lui et qu'il la vit sourire légèrement.

\- Oui, si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Je serais juste derrière la porte, si jamais tu as besoin.

Une nouvelle fois, elle lui sourit et le blond en resta légèrement pantois.

\- Merci.

}{

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer délicatement sur Malefoy, Hermione sentit une nouvelle fois les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Arriver jusqu'ici lui avait énormément coûté mais rien ne l'avait préparée à la vague de tristesse qui l'avait envahie, à peine son regard s'était-il posé sur l'emplacement où, durant de longues minutes, avait gît le corps sans vie de Rose.

Les larmes avaient alors coulé, silencieuses, sur ses joues pendant qu'elle se repassait inlassablement le film de l'assassinat de sa fille.

Des heures avaient semblé passer sans que ni elle ni Malefoy ne bougent. La présence du blond à ses côtés et la main qu'elle serrait dans la sienne lui apportait le soutien nécessaire mais, après avoir longuement pleuré, Hermione exprima le souhait de rester seule pendant quelques instants.

Malefoy lui avait permis de tenir debout et, maintenant qu'elle sentait que le plus dur était passé, elle avait besoin de quelques minutes de solitude.

Des larmes plein les yeux, elle marcha lentement vers l'endroit où sa fille était tombée. Arrivée à destination, elle s'accroupit et avança légèrement sa main jusqu'à toucher le parquet, froid sous ses doigts.

Cette pièce avait de toute évidence était rénovée mais aucun décor n'aurait empêché Hermione de retrouver cet emplacement.

Sa main resta de longues secondes contre le bois et, lorsqu'elle le sentit se réchauffer à son contact, elle s'éloigna.

Elle essuya maladroitement ses larmes d'un revers de manche puis s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et le vigoureux courant d'air qui lui fouetta le visage lui fit le plus grand bien. Puis elle répéta son geste pour les quatre autres fenêtres de la pièce.

Cette journée d'août était magnifique et les rayons du soleil qui entraient à présent dans la pièce firent sourire Hermione. La jeune femme s'approcha une nouvelle fois d'une fenêtre et s'agrippa à la rambarde de fer forgé. Ses yeux se perdirent à l'horizon et elle murmura :

\- Va ma fille, tu es libre désormais.

Une légère brise joua un instant dans ses cheveux et Hermione se mit franchement à sourire tandis que ses larmes se tarissaient enfin.

}{

Drago n'était finalement pas si rassuré que cela de laisser Granger seule dans ce sinistre endroit. Ce fut ainsi que lorsqu'il vit une intense lumière suivie d'un infime vent coulis s'insinuer dans l'interstice entre la porte, fermée et le sol, il se précipita en avant.

Il n'avait clairement pas fait dans la discrétion mais Granger ne le remarqua pas. Elle était accoudée au balcon de l'une des fenêtres et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Le cœur du Serpentard se relâcha instantanément.

La vision qui s'offrait à lui, lui coupait le souffle et il préféra demeurer légèrement en retrait plutôt que de se manifester. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce que la jeune femme ouvre toutes les fenêtres et à ce que la pièce soit ainsi baignée de lumière. Etrangement, cette vision l'apaisa et il se surprit à fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Granger s'était retournée et le fixait avec une expression étonnée. Toutefois, la seule chose que Drago vit fut le soulagement qui transparaissait de l'ensemble son corps.

La Gryffondor ferma ensuite chaque fenêtre, passa près de lui et, sans un regard en arrière, s'avança vers la porte qu'elle tint ouverte.

Comme un automate, Drago sortit et, une fois sur le seuil, se retourna. Il la vit refermer doucement le battant de bois avant de poser délicatement sa main contre, pendant quelques secondes.

Le blond s'attendait à une nouvelle effusion de larmes mais, lorsqu'elle pivota vers lui, il remarqua qu'elle n'était secouée d'aucun sanglot. Bien au contraire, ses traits s'étaient comme relâchés d'un seul coup. Ce fut alors sous le regard stupéfait du Serpentard qu'elle entreprit de descendre tranquillement les escaliers.

Décidément, Granger était la personne la plus forte qu'il connaissait, une véritable Gryffondor.

Prenant conscience qu'il était resté immobile, Drago secoua légèrement la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place et descendit rejoindre son invitée.

.

Elle patientait en bas des marches, visiblement assez mal à l'aise au milieu de son salon et Drago eut un petit rire. Il n'y avait que Granger pour redevenir complètement coincée et stressée pour des choses futiles, quelques minutes seulement après avoir délibérément mis son cœur à nu. Décidant de ne pas la laisser plus longtemps dans l'embarra, il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu veux visiter le reste de la maison ?

\- Oh euh... oui... Oui, si tu veux, bredouilla-t-elle, visiblement étonnée par sa proposition.

La descente des marches signifiait certainement pour elle qu'il était temps de rentrer mais Drago n'avait finalement pas plus envie que cela qu'elle parte et puis, se répétait-il, mieux valait avoir un œil sur elle pendant les prochaines minutes au cas où elle se remettrait à pleurer.

.

Il prit alors les devant, lui faisant signe de la suivre pendant qu'il prenait la direction de la cuisine. Ils allaient s'engager dans le couloir attenant au salon lorsque de légers crépitements se firent entendre derrière eux.

Ni une ni deux, Drago se retourna et se posta devant Granger quelques dixièmes de seconde avant que la cheminée ne se colore en vert.

}{

Tout c'était passé bien trop rapidement pour les yeux, encore fatigués d'avoir tant pleuré, d'Hermione. Tout ce qu'elle comprit fut qu'en ce qui lui semblait être un quart de seconde, Malefoy avait fait marche arrière, se plaçant devant elle et qu'après avoir aperçu la cheminée se colorer rapidement de vert émeraude, quelqu'un en était sorti prestement. Un silence de plomb tomba alors, simplement rompu par l'arrivé d'une seconde personne.

Hermione, cachée par le corps de Malefoy, ne percevait pas qui était là. Toutefois, ce dernier se dégagea rapidement afin de s'avancer de quelques pas et elle put enfin apercevoir les nouveaux venus.

Une lourde pierre sembla tomber dans son estomac lorsque ses yeux se posèrent, tout d'abord, sur un enfant qui était le portrait craché de Malefoy, malgré ses cheveux blonds légèrement plus foncés et qui ne pouvait donc n'être que le fils de ce dernier ; puis sur une femme d'un certain âge, les traits aussi sévères que ceux du professeur McGonagall et qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement comme étant Narcissa Malefoy, la mère du Serpentard.

Ses joues se colorèrent immédiatement en rouge et elle tenta de se faire discrète au maximum puisque, pour l'instant, personnes ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence. Sa tentative dura approximativement cinq secondes jusqu'à ce que les yeux bleus et perçants de Narcissa Malefoy ne se posent sur elle.

}{

Narcissa fut si stupéfaite lorsqu'elle reconnue Hermione Granger que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes tandis que le reste de son corps se pétrifiait. Elle ne s'était clairement pas attendue à trouver la Gryffondor chez son fils. D'autant plus au cours de _cette_ matinée à propos de laquelle ce dernier avait été si énigmatique.

La blonde additionna rapidement deux plus deux et lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Hermione Granger était le mystérieux rendez-vous de Drago, ces yeux se posèrent sur son fils dans une expression interrogative. Ce dernier semblait toutefois bien trop occupé à attendre des explications de la part de Scorpius pour remarquer quoique ce fut.

\- J'attends, s'impatientait-il d'une voix glaciale.

\- C'est que... euh... j'ai oublié mon... marmonna timidement le garçon si bas que Narcissa ne perçu pas le dernier mot.

Drago, lui, avait clairement compris ce dont il retournait puisque son visage, d'habitude si pâle, prit soudainement une teinte bien plus soutenue.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu m'as désobéi pour un BOUQUIN ?! UN _VULGAIRE_ BOUQUIN ?!, aboya-t-il.

Narcissa vit très nettement son petit-fils baisser la tête en signe de soumission.

Habituellement, Drago n'était pas aussi virulent à l'égard de l'enfant et la grand-mère de ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement. De toute évidence, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres et les impertinences de Scorpius n'allaient certainement pas rester impunies.

Voyant que plus personne n'osait dire un mot, Narcissa, qui avait momentanément oublié la présence d'Hermione Granger, s'avança vers son fils.

\- C'est de ma faute, Drago, je l'ai laissé sans surveillance, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Comprenant que sa grand-mère venait à son secours, Scorpius releva la tête.

\- N'essaie pas de lui trouver des excuses, Mère, je t'en prie ! Il n'a pas cinq ans ! Il en a onze ! Onze ans et pas foutu de respecter la moindre règle ! s'époumona Drago en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers son fils.

Ce dernier ne tint pas longtemps face au regard enragé de son père et baissa de nouveau la tête.

\- Maintenant, tu vas aller chercher ton putain de bouquin et retourner chez ta grand-mère jusqu'à ce que je décide que tu peux revenir ici. Est-ce bien clair ? Demanda le père.

\- Oui... marmonna une nouvelle fois l'enfant. Je suis désolé Papa, fit-il pendant que ses yeux s'embuaient irrémédiablement devant la sévérité dont son père faisait preuve.

\- J'espère bien que tu l'es. Mais sache que cela ne change rien. Je suis _très_ en colère contre toi, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy !

Le gamin préféra ne rien dire et monta directement à l'étage pour aller chercher son livre.

}{

Hermione était abasourdie par la scène qui venait de se jouer devant ses yeux et se sentait comme une intruse. Elle tenta de reculer jusqu'à atteindre le couloir qui jouxtait le salon afin de s'y « cacher » le temps que la famille Malefoy règle ses différends mais, alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un pas, Narcissa se retourna une nouvelle fois vers elle. Ses prunelles bleues la clouèrent sur place et Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter de nouveau aux joues.

Elle ne voulait pas paraître impolie mais elle doutait fortement que la mère du Serpentard apprécie qu'elle lui serre la main, alors elle était volontairement restée en retrait tandis que Malefoy, lui-même, semblait avoir oublié sa présence.

Elle fut donc sidérée lorsque Narcissa s'approcha et tendit une main vers elle.

\- Miss Granger, fit la blonde d'une voix sèche mais tout de même polie.

Sortant de son état second, Hermione s'empressa de faire un pas en avant et de serrer la main de la femme qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Mrs Malefoy, la salua-t-elle à son tour d'une petite voix.

Ceci fait, chacune se recula légèrement avant de tourner, d'un même mouvement, la tête vers l'homme de la maison.

}{

Un regard interrogateur et un regard paniqué posés sur lui, Drago eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Il ne pouvait ni répondre aux interrogations de sa mère ni rassurer la Gryffondor. Lui-même ne sachant comment gérer cette situation. Un silence de plomb s'installa alors entre les trois adultes. Silence seulement rompu lorsque Scorpius refit son apparition.

}{

L'enfant était particulièrement affecté par les propos et la colère de son père. S'il avait imaginé qu'il se mettrait dans un tel état, il ne serait jamais revenu, même pour _ce_ livre. Néanmoins, sa grand-mère l'avait prévenu que son père désirait être seul et il aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait une bonne raison à cette mise en garde. En parlant de cela, d'ailleurs...

Scorpius descendait lentement l'escalier de marbre lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une personne qu'il n'avait tout d'abord pas remarquée. Elle lui était vaguement familière et il fit instantanément travailler ses méninges pour se souvenir de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Il allait poser les pieds sur la dernière marche lorsqu'il se souvint et faillit en tomber par terre.

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'agir d _'Hermione Granger_?! Hermione Granger dont le mari et la fille avaient été massacrés par sa mère et son grand-père, sept mois auparavant.

Faisant fi du regard menaçant que lui lançait son père, le gamin s'approcha de la jeune femme qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce.

Aucun doute, il s'agissait bien d'Hermione Granger. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Son père était-il en danger ?

Soudain paniqué, il se précipita vers la jeune femme.

\- Êtes-vous ici pour mettre mon père en prison ? lui demanda-t-il de sa voix sèche d'enfant de onze ans.

}{

Hébétée par les propos du jeune Malefoy, Hermione resta interdite quelques instants. Instants durant lesquels elle vit le père de l'enfant s'approcher vivement de lui et Narcissa détourner le regard.

Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Hermione se secoua mentalement et s'interposa, au dernier moment, pour retenir la main du blond qui prenait dangereusement la direction de la joue de son fils.

\- Granger, écarte-toi, menaça Malefoy.

\- Non, laisse. Je comprends qu'il soit confus, dit Hermione d'une voix douce en lâchant le bras du Serpentard.

Malefoy capitula mais s'adressa toutefois à son fils :

\- Tu me fais honte, lui cracha-t-il avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Hermione vit les yeux de l'enfant s'embuer de larmes et décida donc de prendre le relai.

\- Bonjour, Scorpius, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu sais ?

\- Ah... ah oui ? demanda le gamin d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Oui, beaucoup. Et sois rassuré, je ne suis pas ici pour mettre ton père en prison.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là alors, Miss Hermione Granger ? l'interrogea l'enfant.

Hermione se retint difficilement de rire devant le ton très formel qu'avait pris le gamin. Cependant, sa bonne humeur s'évapora bien vite lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il attendait une réponse. Réponse qu'elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à lui donner.

Heureusement, Malefoy arriva à son secours.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Cesse tes questions impertinentes.

Sa voix claqua et Hermione vit les sourcils du garçon se froncer légèrement. Visiblement, Scorpius était aussi respectueux de la bienséance que son père au même âge...

.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Miss Hermione Granger, s'excusa l'enfant devant le regard furibond que lui lançait son père.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Hermione, tu sais, répondit la jeune femme en lui faisant signe qu'elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur de sa conduite.

Elle vit Scorpius rechercher l'assentiment de son père mais, comme elle se tenait dos à lui, elle ne perçut pas sa réponse.

L'ambiance était pesante. Hermione s'apprêtait à annoncer son départ lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ouvrage que tenait fermement le fils de Malefoy.

\- Oh ! Tu as acheté « _L'histoire de Poudlard_ », s'étonna la Gryffondor en revoyant son livre préféré.

\- Oui, Miss Hermione, je l'adore.

\- Moi aussi, c'est mon livre favori !

\- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama l'enfant, visiblement ravi de trouver quelqu'un qui partageait son opinion sur le vieil ouvrage.

\- Oh oui ! Il te sera très utile, tu verras, lui assura Hermione en souriant.

\- Il l'est déjà ! Je m'en sers pour compléter celui d'Histoire de la magie.

\- Tu l'as déjà lu ? l'interrogea-t-elle, quelque peu étonnée que le fils de Malefoy s'intéresse à ce point à sa scolarité.

\- Bien sûr ! En ce moment, j'essaie d'apprendre toute la théorie concernant les enchantements, puisque je ne peux pas encore me servir de ma baguette, expliqua Scorpius, très fier de lui-même.

Hermione était véritablement très impressionnée et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers Malefoy pour voir sa tête. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir un ricanement. Son expression reflétait clairement ses pensées. Un mélange entre « comment ce gamin peut-il être le mien ? » et « je savais bien que ça finirait comme ça ». En l'entendant rire, le visage du blond se ferma instantanément et il la fusilla du regard. Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui fit un immense sourire et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le gamin.

\- Eh bien je te souhaite de bonnes révisions de pré-rentrée. Et j'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi à Poudlard. Tu verras, c'est génial, ajouta Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Vous ne reviendrez pas nous voir Miss Hermione ? demanda l'enfant, de toute évidence déçu que la seule personne qui comprenne sa passion pour le travail scolaire ne l'abandonne déjà.

Le silence s'abattit et Hermione espérait que Malefoy n'intervienne une nouvelle fois mais il n'en fit rien. Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse à la question de l'enfant et ne se sentait absolument pas la force d'y réfléchir pour le moment.

\- Je... je ne sais pas, Scorpius, éluda-t-elle. Et, s'il-te-plaît, tutoie-moi, ajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est trop nul ! J'aimerais bien parler de Poudlard avec toi, Hermione ! Papa ne veut jamais en parler et Grand-mère dit que sa jeunesse est trop loin pour qu'elle ne s'en souvienne.

Les deux Malefoy manquèrent de s'étouffer et Hermione fit semblant de ne rien remarquer pour ne pas paraître impolie.

\- Je ne peux rien t'assurer, Scorpius, je suis désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme, faute de pouvoir lui donner une meilleure réponse.

Elle pensa que cela suffirait pour que le gamin abandonne mais, visiblement, il avait hérité de l'entêtement de son père.

\- Papa ! Il _faut_ qu'Hermione revienne ! S'il-te-plaît ! le supplia littéralement son fils en lui faisant son regard le plus attendrissant.

Malefoy n'y fut, de toute évidence, pas sensible puisqu'il répondit d'une voix sèche :

\- On verra, Scorp'. Maintenant, retourne chez ta grand-mère.

\- Mais, Papa...

.

Hermione vit que Malefoy allait recommencer à s'agacer et s'imposa de nouveau.

\- Non, il peut rester ici, _je_ vais rentrer.

\- Qu...Quoi ? souffla Malefoy, visiblement pris de court.

\- Je vais rentrer, Malefoy.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai _besoin_ de rentrer, insista Hermione en lui lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

Apparemment, il comprit qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule car il se tourna vers son fils.

\- Toi, tu restes là. Nous n'avons pas fini de discuter, le prévint-il d'une voix forte.

Puis il se retourna vers Hermione.

\- Viens, je te raccompagne.

\- Je peux rentrer seule, lui assura-t-elle.

Mais il venait déjà de passer sa veste et marchait résolument vers la porte d'entrée. Restée en arrière, Hermione se sentit momentanément gênée par toute l'attention que le blond lui portait alors qu'ils étaient toujours en présence de sa famille.

\- Granger, tu viens ? l'appela Malefoy depuis l'entrée.

.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Hermione se retourna vers Narcissa et, après un léger temps d'hésitation, lui serra la main. Elle fit ensuite un signe à Scorpius, qui le lui retourna, tout sourire, puis alla retrouver le Serpentard qui patientait.

.

.

Hermione et Drago marchaient tranquillement, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent et soupirèrent :

\- Je suis désolé(e).

Leurs yeux s'agrandir de surprise et d'incompréhension face à l'attitude de l'autre et demandèrent d'une seule et même voix :

\- Pourquoi ?

.

.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione entendit Malefoy lâcher un petit rire. Elle décida de garder le silence le temps que le blond s'explique mais il lui renvoya la pareille.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'excuses, Granger, l'intima-t-il.

La réponse était si évidente pour Hermione que le fait qu'il lui pose la question la décontenança au plus haut point.

\- Eh bien je m'excuse d'avoir été _là_ quand ta famille est arrivée ! expliqua-t-elle comme si cela était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Pourquoi tu t'excuses, toi ?

\- Parce que ma famille est arrivée alors que tu étais là, souffla-t-il.

\- Et ? C'est à moi de m'excuser... Je sais que tu ne leur as jamais dit qu'on se _fréquentait_ et je sais aussi que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils l'apprennent.

Hermione ne faisait qu'exposer ce qu'elle pensait être la pure vérité et, au fond, savoir que le blond ne voulait pas que sa famille soit au courant de leurs _rendez-vous_ réguliers ne la dérangeait absolument pas.

Visiblement, la jeune femme s'était quelque peu trompée sur les intentions du Serpentard.

\- C'est vrai que je ne leur ai pas parlé de toi, Granger, avoua-t-il. Mais c'est seulement car je n'en n'ai jamais réellement vu l'intérêt. Et puis, je connais mon fils, si je lui en avais parlé, avec tout ce qu'il sait déjà à ton sujet, il ne m'aurait plus lâché avec ses questions...

Devant l'air blasé de Malefoy, Hermione ne put retenir un petit rire. Elle-même avait pu constater que le jeune Scorpius Malefoy avait un caractère bien trempé et semblait très curieux et tenace.

\- La raison pour laquelle je m'excuse, Granger, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas _t'imposer_ leur présence, surtout aujourd'hui, ajouta le blond en faisant référence à l'épreuve morale qu'Hermione venait d'affronter.

.  
La Gryffondor resta muette devant ces révélations. Décidément, Malefoy devenait véritablement quelqu'un d'altruiste. Tout au moins, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été par le passé.

\- Tu n'as absolument pas besoin de t'excuser. Je sais que ce n'était pas quelque chose de planifié et puis, même si j'étais assez mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ta mère, je dois avouer que j'étais curieuse à propos de ton fils, révéla Hermione en souriant.

Malefoy lui répondit par un sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Et je suppose que tu n'as pas été déçue ?

\- Absolument pas ! Voir Drago Malefoy avoir du mal à se faire respecter par un enfant de onze ans vaut véritablement tout l'or du monde ! rigola franchement Hermione.

En face d'elle, le Serpentard serra les poings et perdit son sourire, bien vite remplacé par une grimace trahissant son agacement.

\- Ce maudit gamin ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre !

\- Ça va, il n'y a pas mort d'homme non plus, tenta de l'adoucir Hermione.

Mais elle ne put réprimer un nouveau ricanement moqueur en se remémorant la scène.

\- Bordel, Granger, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! s'exclama le blond.

La seule image qui vint à l'esprit d'Hermione fut celle d'un Malefoy enragé devant son fils qui avait osé défier ses ordres et son hilarité redoubla. En temps normal, elle n'aurait certainement pas explosé de rire comme une idiote pour quelque chose qui, finalement, n'était pas aussi divertissant que cela – quoique... Mais, après la nuit stressante qu'elle avait passée et la matinée très dure, émotionnellement parlant, relâcher la pression lui fit énormément de bien.

}{

Devant une Granger pliée de rire et les larmes aux yeux, Drago ne put s'empêcher de se mettre lui-même à rigoler. Il pouvait bien lui accorder ce moment de désinvolture après l'épreuve qu'elle venait d'affronter. D'ailleurs, depuis quand lui-même ne s'était-il pas laissé aller à rire de cette façon ? Il eut beau chercher dans sa mémoire, rien ne lui vint.

Finalement, leur hilarité s'atténua au terme de longues secondes et, lorsque Granger releva la tête vers lui, Drago constata qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendue. Même l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas aussi bien. Le jeune homme conserva cette observation dans un coin de sa tête puis tendit le bras vers la jeune femme pour qu'ils transplanent chez elle.

}{

A peine fut-elle de retour dans son appartement qu'Hermione sentit un léger malaise s'insinuer en elle. Bien que, dans l'ensemble, le fait de se rendre au Manoir lui avait permis de faire un peu plus son deuil et semblait avoir été une bonne idée, la Gryffondor appréhendait énormément de se retrouver seule avec ses pensées. Si jamais elle se remettait encore à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps… Et si, finalement, le fait d'y retourner ne faisait que raviver le souvenir de la mort de sa fille…

Elle se sentit blêmir. Sa nausée venait de refaire surface.

Malefoy suivait de toute évidence le cours de ses pensées puisqu'il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Eh Granger ! Ça va aller ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Malefoy, répondit Hermione en tentant de conserver une voix assurée.

Cela eut à peu près le même effet que si elle n'avait rien dit du tout et le Serpentard se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Distraite par sa soudaine proximité, les pensées d'Hermione eurent des ratés. Un trou noir sembla même envahir son cerveau lorsque sa main s'avança lentement vers elle, lui _toucha_ le menton et le remonta d'une légère pression.

\- Tu veux que je reste ici, avec toi ? demanda Malefoy dans un souffle.

Il était si proche que son odeur envoûtante envahit rapidement ses narines et Hermione se sentit perdre légèrement pied. La sensation s'accentua lorsqu'il lui posa une question. Question dont elle ne saisit absolument pas la teneur puisque l'haleine du jeune homme, aussi glaciale que ses yeux d'acier, venait de lui balayer le visage, emportant avec elle la moindre parcelle de son attention.

Se rendant compte que Malefoy attendait quelque chose, elle s'écarta légèrement pour reprendre contenance. Merlin, que venait-il de se passer ?!

A une distance respectable, elle se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas compris, tu peux répéter, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Ton esprit est décidément ailleurs...

\- Euh... hésita Hermione en détournant le regard, les joues rougies.

Merlin merci, Malefoy ne la connaissait pas suffisamment pour interpréter ce moment de gêne.

.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Jusqu'à ce que :

\- Granger, tu ne vas pas me dire que _je te fais de l'effet_ ? s'esclaffa le blond.

Vexée qu'il l'ait percée à jour, Hermione se renfrogna avant de cingler d'une voix sèche :

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité, Malefoy !

Pour toute réponse, il fut pris d'un ricanement goguenard et cela irrita prodigieusement la brune.

\- Bon, tu me la répète, ta question ?! s'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Il semble déjà bien loin le temps où tu rigolais comme une écervelée, remarqua-t-il, agacé par le comportement de son interlocutrice.

\- Malefoy, j'attends !

\- Ok, ok ! Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais que je reste avec toi puisque tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette ! Mais, à ce que je vois, tu vas déjà beaucoup mieux, ajouta-t-il, acide.

L'énervement d'Hermione retomba comme un soufflet. Elle n'était pas juste avec Malefoy. Après tout, il avait tout fait pour la soulager, le matin même et elle, tout ce qu'elle parvenait à faire, c'était à le mettre en rogne.

Aussi soupira-t-elle longuement avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix plus calme.

\- Non, rentres chez toi, tu en as déjà assez fait pour moi aujourd'hui, mais merci, dit-elle en parvenant même à lui sourire timidement.

Le fait qu'elle se soit détendue, sembla également calmer le Serpentard.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que...

\- A ce que je fasse déborder la Tamise en ton absence, je sais, rigola la jeune femme reprenant sa propre expression. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que cela sera le cas.

Malefoy sembla peser le pour et le contre quelques instants.

\- Bon, très bien. Je reviendrai te voir ce soir.

\- Mais... commença Hermione.

\- « Mais » rien du tout, Granger. Je viens te voir ce soir, ce n'est pas négociable, la coupa-t-il en ponctuant toutefois sa phrase d'un sourire en coin.

Hermione ne répondit rien et, satisfait, le blond tourna les talons.

}{

Drago allait quitter l'appartement de Granger lorsque cette dernière l'interpella :

\- Oh ! Et, Malefoy ? Ne sois pas trop dur avec ton fils...

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Et on peut savoir depuis quand j'ai besoin de tes conseils sur « _comment être un père parfait_ », Granger ?

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme songe à sa propre expérience en tant que parent sinon elle allait évidemment se mettre à pleurer en repensant à sa fille. Contre toute attente, elle se contenta de lever, à son tour, un sourcil.

\- Peut-être depuis que j'ai pu constater, de mes propres yeux, à quel point tu parviens à te faire respecter ? fit-elle, sarcastique, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Drago souffla, piqué dans sa fierté.

\- Et parce que, selon toi, le laxisme est la solution ?

\- Je ne te parle pas de laxisme mais d'indulgence, Malefoy ! contrecarra la Gryffondor.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Granger !

\- Je plains ton fils...

\- Forcément, il t'a parlé de bouquin alors, toi, tu le défends, s'insurgea le blond.

\- Tu es jaloux, Malefoy ? le provoqua Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier soupira devant l'attitude qu'il jugea puérile de la jeune femme et saisi une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

}{

\- A ce soir, Granger, dit-il avant de jeter la poudre à ses pieds.

\- On verra, Malefoy, lança distraitement la jeune femme, décidée à le faire enrager jusqu'au bout.

Au même moment, il prononçait le lieu de sa destination mais Hermione nota qu'il avait tout de même parfaitement saisit ses paroles puisque, la dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut deux prunelles grises porteuses d'un message on ne peut plus clair. Mieux valait qu'elle soit là lorsqu'il se pointerait le soir...

.

Pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Hermione songea réellement à quitter l'appartement le soir venu mais elle abandonna bien vite cette idée. Premièrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit où aller et, deuxièmement, car, bien que le reste de sa journée ne se soit pas aussi mal passé qu'elle ne l'avait tout d'abord envisagé, elle ne cessait de ruminer ses pensées et elle n'avait présentement envie que d'une chose : que Malefoy arrive et qu'il lui change les idées. Peut-être grâce à une nouvelle « soirée de dépravation » ?

Cependant, le blond n'ayant pas été très clair, Hermione ne savait pas s'il comptait juste passer en coup de vent pour constater qu'elle ne s'était pas remise « à faire déborder la Tamise » ou s'il planifiait de passer la soirée en sa compagnie. La jeune femme espérait secrètement qu'il opte pour la seconde option. Surtout que, depuis qu'elle s'était installée dans le salon, son propre exemplaire de « _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ » ouvert sur les genoux, une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

}{

Il semblait à Drago que tout, depuis le matin, allait de mal en pis. Déjà, il y avait eu « l'épreuve » que c'était imposée Granger et qui, finalement, c'était révélée être presque autant difficile pour lui que pour elle. La voir aussi mal lui avait miné le moral et toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties l'avaient vidé de son énergie. Ensuite, il y avait eu l'interruption intempestive de son fils et de Narcissa. Détestant les surprises, surtout les mauvaises, Drago avait tenté le plus possible de prendre sur lui pour ne pas exploser en constatant la désobéissance de Scorpius. Il avait pensé, en raccompagnant la Gryffondor chez elle, que ce laps de temps lui permettrait de se calmer légèrement. Manque de chance, l'attitude immature qu'avait eu la jeune femme à son égard lui avait remis les nerfs en pelote.

C'était donc très remonté qu'il passa le pas de la porte du Manoir. Dans le salon, le temps semblait s'être figé durant son absence et il retrouva les deux personnes qu'il chérissait le plus au monde aux mêmes endroits que lorsqu'il les avait quittés.

Ses yeux perçants tombèrent sur son fils qui baissa immédiatement la tête, comprenant qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade. Toutefois, avant de lui passer le savon de sa vie, Drago lança un regard dérobé à sa mère. Il appréhendait sa réaction maintenant qu'elle venait de placer un visage sur « _la mystérieuse personne pour laquelle il lui demandait sans cesse de garder Scorpius »_. Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent les prunelles bleues de Narcissa et il sentit imperceptiblement le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Bordel, Drago, ressaisis-toi ! » s'admonesta le blond en se giflant mentalement pour laisser si facilement paraître ses émotions.

Ses craintes s'évaporèrent légèrement lorsqu'il constata que le sort qu'il réservait à Scorpius semblait occuper les pensées de sa mère bien plus que le fait qu'il puisse entretenir une quelconque relation avec Hermione Granger. Narcissa le supplia du regard de ne pas être trop sévère avec Scorpius avant de s'effacer pour le laisser exercer son rôle de père.

Lentement, Drago se retourna vers son fils et alla se poster juste devant lui. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le Serpentard savait qu'il redoutait ce qui allait se passer.

\- Regarde-moi, lui intima Drago d'une voix sèche.

Le gamin releva timidement la tête.

\- Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, ce que je vais te dire, je ne le dirai qu'une seule et unique fois. J'espère donc que tes oreilles d'enfant désobéissant sont grandes ouvertes.

L'intéressé hocha lentement la tête, un air passablement effrayé sur le visage.

\- Oui, Papa, je... je t'écoute, bégaya-t-il.

\- Bien. Première chose, je ne veux plus _jamais_ que tu me désobéisses de cette façon. Je t'avais demandé de rester chez Narcissa. Quand je te demande de faire quelque chose tu le fais, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

\- Oui.

\- Deuxièmement, tu m'as rendu honteux de ton comportement puéril en accusant Granger. Et je ne supporterais pas que mon fils me fasse honte, tu m'entends ?! le sermonna Drago d'une voix qu'il tentait le plus possible de maîtriser pour ne pas hurler.

}{

Scorpius avait une furieuse envie de faire remarquer à son père que lui-même n'était certainement pas en reste en matière d'accusations infondées et autres attitudes puériles mais il préféra se retenir de faire le moindre commentaire. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas vu si énervé depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans sa chambre sans son consentement, deux ans plus tôt, alors qu'ils se trouvaient en France, et il se sentait un peu honteux. Se faire réprimander par son père pour désobéissance n'était absolument pas digne d'un enfant de onze ans qui allait faire sa rentrée à Poudlard dans moins d'un mois.

\- Et troisièmement, continua Drago sans le lâcher du regard, tu vas rester chez Narcissa jusqu'à la fin du week-end. Dimanche soir, si je suis disposé à te pardonner, je viendrais te chercher. Sinon, tu y resteras jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Cette fois-ci, Scorpius ne put se retenir de prendre la parole.

\- Mais Papa ! Je _suis_ désolé ! Tu _dois_ me pardonner !

Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur et l'enfant sentit qu'il allait, une nouvelle fois, passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Je _dois_ ? répéta Drago d'une voix sarcastique. Alors en plus de me désobéir tu prétends m'imposer une ligne de conduite ?!

\- Je... non ! Non, non, je ne veux juste pas que tu sois fâché contre moi ! s'exclama vivement l'enfant, scandalisé par le tournant que prenait la conversation.

\- Oui et bien, pour ta gouverne, _mon fils_ , il fallait réfléchir _avant_ aux conséquences de tes actes. Sache que je ne suis pas seulement fâché contre toi, je suis aussi extrêmement déçu.

}{

Drago savait parfaitement qu'il appuyait là où ça faisait mal et que son fils n'avait jamais pu penser une seule seconde que revenir chercher son bouquin aurait tant de répercussions mais il avait été atteint dans sa fierté en constatant que l'enfant lui avait désobéit. Même si sa réaction était très certainement exagérée - et n'aurait pas manqué de faire bondir Granger - il devait avouer que passer ses nerfs sur Scorpius lui faisait du bien. Il n'aurait certainement pas la palme du « Père de l'année » mais, après tout, il n'avait jamais prétendu pouvoir concourir dans cette catégorie.

A peine avait-il fait part de sa déception que les yeux de Scorpius s'embuèrent. Drago savait que son fils faisait tout son possible pour le rendre fier et que ses paroles devaient lui briser le cœur mais il savait aussi que son fils avait une grande force mentale et qu'il ne se mettrait pas à pleurer comme un enfant de cinq ans devant lui. Comme pour lui donner raison, le gamin leva un regard de défi vers lui et demanda d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre assurée :

\- Puis-je aller préparer mes affaires pour me rendre chez Grand-mère ?

\- Tu le peux, accorda Drago.

.

Son fils passa en coup de vent devant lui et se dirigea vers l'escalier de marbre. Il prit lui-même la direction de la cuisine dans l'intention de demander à Narcissa si cela ne la dérangerait pas de garder le gamin le week-end entier. Il allait quitter la pièce quand ce dernier l'interpella :

\- Papa ?

Drago se retourna, surpris qu'il ne se soit pas déjà réfugié dans sa chambre. Il fit quelques pas vers le milieu de la pièce pour avoir son fils en ligne de mire.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Est-ce que Miss Granger est ta petite copine ?

Drago manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et ne put retenir un toussotement.

\- _Pardon_ ?!

\- Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas... soupira le gamin, déçu. C'est dommage, elle a l'air gentille, _elle_...

Devant l'affront de son fils, Drago resta de nouveau sans voix et s'apprêtait à faire une démonstration de son « autorité parentale » quand le gamin le prit de court.

\- J'espère qu'elle reviendra. Enfin, pour cela, il faudrait déjà que ton sale caractère ne la fasse pas fuir, lâcha le gamin en montant prestement les dernières marches sans attendre son reste.

Drago, resté interdit au milieu du salon, se passa une main sur le visage et soupira longuement. Cette journée devenait aussi agréable qu'une promenade dans le jardin avec Voldemort.

.

Il ne monta même pas pour enguirlander son fils et préféra aller voir sa mère.

.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop dur avec lui, s'enquit Narcissa, alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table. Après tout, c'est en partie ma faute. S'il n'avait pas échappé à ma surveillance...

\- T'en fait pas, il s'est empressé de me faire payer mon autorité... lui apprit-il dans un soupir.

Narcissa leva un regard interrogateur devant la mine déconfite de son fils et son ton désabusé.

\- Depuis quand est-il devenu un gamin aussi irrespectueux et insolent ?! s'exclama Drago en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- C'est l'âge, je suppose, répondit Narcissa avec prudence.

}{

Elle aurait aimé dire à Drago qu'il avait été le même enfant irrespectueux et insolent au même âge mais elle savait que son fils n'acceptait aucune critique et, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il avait déjà eu son compte en la matière.

Elle se contenta donc d'attendre en silence que son fils reprenne la parole. Cependant, il semblait muré dans ses pensées et Narcissa ne peina pas à en comprendre la cause. Après tout, elle n'était pas sa mère pour rien. Décidant de ne pas laisser la gêne subsister plus longtemps, elle se lança.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois parvenu à prouver ton innocence et à déposer les armes avec Miss Granger, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il lui sembla que le teint d'albâtre de Drago prit soudainement une teinte légèrement plus soutenue et il resta si longtemps silencieux qu'elle n'attendait plus aucune réponse lorsqu'il reprit finalement la parole :

\- Moi aussi.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle et Narcissa pu percevoir toute la sincérité de son propos et en fut émue.

\- Si tu es parvenu à la convaincre, je ne doute pas que tu parviendras à démontrer à quiconque que tu es un homme irréprochable, lui assura-t-elle.

}{

Drago se garda bien de lui dire que c'était surtout l'avis de la Gryffondor qui lui importait et se contenta de lui adresser un sourire timide.

\- Mère ?

\- Oui ?

\- Cela te dérangerait de garder Scorpius chez toi, pour le reste du week-end ? demanda Drago d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu avec Miss Granger ? s'enquit Narcissa, visiblement curieuse.

Sa question perturba grandement Drago qui resta muet. Silence qu'interpréta immanquablement sa mère.

\- Excuse-moi, Drago, c'était très indiscret de ma part, s'excusa la blonde. Je n'ai évidemment pas mon mot à dire sur la façon dont tu vis ta vie ni sur tes fréquentations...

\- Non, Mère, la reprit Drago. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Granger. J'ai juste dit à Scorpius qu'il irait chez toi jusqu'à ce que je lui pardonne son comportement immature, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je vois. Tu sais que l'envoyer chez moi n'est clairement pas une punition pour lui ? rit Narcissa.

\- Oui, je le sais, mais je ne veux juste pas l'avoir dans les pattes pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures. Surtout après ce qui vient de se passer... grimaça Drago en se remémorant la façon dont son fils lui avait tenu tête quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Très bien, accepta sa mère.

\- Encore une fois, je m'excuse...

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Drago, cela ne me dérange pas.

\- Mais je sais qu'il peut être fatiguant parfois.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas faux, acquiesça-t-elle en partant d'un petit rire.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il _t'épuise,_ Mère, surtout avec... commença le blond.

\- Drago, j'ai dit que ça allait, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Le Serpentard capitula et la raccompagna jusqu'au salon.

.

Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, Scorpius était assis sur l'un des fauteuils et lisait un livre. Il n'accorda aucun regard à son père tandis qu'il partait avec sa grand-mère pour la fin du week-end et Drago ne fit aucun pas vers lui non plus.

Il savait que Scorpius avait hérité d'une partie de son mauvais caractère - en l'occurrence de son entêtement - et si l'enfant avait décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole, cela pouvait durer un moment. Alors Drago se promit, une fois que leurs deux esprits échauffés se seraient calmés, de tenter de faire un pas vers l'enfant.

En attendant, il avait terriblement besoin de se défouler et envoya de ce pas un hibou à Blaise pour lui proposer une séance de Quidditch intensive.

.

Ils passèrent près de cinq heures ensemble, alternant entre acrobaties sur leur balai et chronométrage du temps que Drago mettait pour attraper le Vif d'or et, lorsque ce dernier rentra enfin chez lui, son agacement du matin lui semblait bien loin.

Il prit une longue douche avant de mettre des vêtements propres et de prendre la direction de sa cheminée. Il était dix-huit heures quarante-cinq et cela semblait être une heure raisonnable pour se rendre chez la Gryffondor. Peu avant de partir, Drago repensa à ses paroles du matin même et il se demanda si cette tête de mule irait jusqu'à mettre ses menaces à exécutions.

.

Ses doutes furent rapidement balayés lorsqu'en se matérialisant chez elle, il vit la jeune femme assise sur son canapé. Son regard était rivé sur lui et Drago comprit qu'elle l'attendait.

* * *

Et voilà... la rencontre tant attendue a (enfin) eu lieu ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu et que cela a été une bonne surprise ! :)

On voit, par ailleurs, que le retour d'Hermione au Manoir Malefoy ne semble pas avoir été une mauvaise idée. Même si elle est encore un peu secouée, on peut penser qu'elle en ressortira plus forte. Notons, au passage, la « dispute » de nos deux protagonistes à propos de l'éducation des enfants. ^^

Comme toujours, j'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos retours sur le comportement d'Hermione, la rencontre avec Scorpius, l'attitude de Drago ainsi que vos théories pour la suite...

Plein de bisous et à mercredi pour le chapitre 20 ! :)

 **Chalusse**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

 **Tout d'abord : des milliers de mercis !** J'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews qui était toutes très positives et ça me fait chaud au cœur que vous appréciiez autant cette fic' ! Plein de mercis à tous mes revieweurs adorés ! Merci également à ceux qui font des ajouts en fav'/alertes !

Merci, merci, merci !

Je pense que vous attendiez ce chapitre avec une certaine impatience afin de découvrir ce qu'avait pu prévoir Hermione alors j'espère que vous apprécierez. :)

.

 **RàR anonyme** :

 **Guest** : Tu trouves que Drago est dur avec Scorpius ? C'est vrai… Après, c'est Drago… Il n'a jamais prétendu être le père de l'année. Par ailleurs, on voit que son attitude est vraiment exceptionnelle, dans ce chapitre. Habituellement, Drago n'est pas aussi sévère. Mais Scorpius a désobéi, il a pris son père par surprise et voilà… Drago et les surprises, ça ne va vraiment pas bien ensemble et notre petit Scorpius en a fait les frais.

Je suis ravie que tu aies autant apprécié la conversation Scormione ! :)

Je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta nouvelle review puisque c'est toi ma/mon mystérieuse/eux « Guest » qui me laisse des reviews à chaque fois depuis quelques semaines donc mercii ! :)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bises et à bientôt !

 **Titis** : Ta review est adorable ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir d'apprendre que tu apprécies autant cette fic' ! Ce qui était important pour moi, ici, c'était effectivement de faire évoluer leur relation de la façon la plus cohérente et crédible possible et cela passait, nécessairement, par quelque chose de très lent. Tu as donc parfaitement raison, pour le moment, on peut qualifier l'évolution de leur relation en utilisant les termes « lentement mais sûrement ». Espérons que cela continuera ainsi ).

Bref, je te remercie mille fois pour ta magnifique review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Bises et peut-être à bientôt ! :)

.

Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture et vous dit à tout à l'heure pour la note de fin de chapitre.

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Soirée de dépravation à Poudlard**

Hermione patientait depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, lorsque Malefoy émergea enfin du foyer de sa cheminée.

Maintenant qu'elle avait, plus ou moins, fait la paix avec elle-même, elle avait une irrésistible envie de se changer les idées. La jeune femme n'avait pas peiné plus que cela à trouver un projet pour la soirée mais elle reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas banal. Aussi appréhendait-elle quelque peu la réaction de Malefoy. Enfin, encore faudrait-il qu'il envisage de rester avec elle ce soir...

Ce fut donc l'esprit rempli d'incertitudes que la Gryffondor s'était assise sur son canapé, un verre à la main, après avoir remis « L'Histoire de Poudlard » sur son étagère. Lorsque le blond se présenta, près d'une heure plus tard, Hermione avait déjà bu une bonne partie de la bouteille.

.

La jeune femme nota immédiatement la surprise qui accrocha le regard du Serpentard. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver là, calmement assise dans son canapé, en train de siroter un verre. Hermione se rembrunit en constatant le manque de confiance qu'il lui accordait et ce fut d'une voix sèche qu'elle l'interpella :

\- Un verre, Malefoy ? proposa-t-elle.

Celui-ci arqua un sourcil mais se contenta d'acquiescer sans faire de commentaire. Ravie de trouver un prétexte pour se dégourdir les jambes, Hermione marcha jusqu'à la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers le salon, elle remarqua que Malefoy s'était mis à l'aise. Il était présentement assis sur l'un des fauteuils qui entoureraient la table basse et avait quitté sa veste. La jeune femme déposa son verre devant lui avant de le remplir avec une bonne dose de Whisky Pur Feu.

\- Je vois que tu t'es servie dans ma réserve, Granger, commenta le blond sur le ton de la conversation.

L'intéressée ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Après tout, cette « réserve » se trouvait dans _son_ appartement et Malefoy ne lui avait jamais formellement interdit d'y toucher. Elle pouvait donc en disposer comme bon lui semblait. D'ailleurs, s'il avait réellement voulu qu'elle ne se serve pas, il aurait certainement rendu son accès beaucoup plus difficile. Il n'avait fallu qu'une minute et deux sortilèges d'une simplicité enfantine, à la jeune femme, pour ouvrir le placard et s'emparer du précieux trésor qu'il contenait.

.

Malefoy sirotait tranquillement son verre et Hermione sentit son appréhension augmenter légèrement. Elle avait attendu l'arrivée du blond pendant de longues heures mais, maintenant qu'il était en face d'elle, elle n'osait plus lui poser la question qui lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette à imaginer des choses à son propos. Notamment le fait qu'elle ait pu l'attendre toute la journée... ou encore qu'elle puisse avoir _besoin_ de lui pour s'amuser.

Que Merlin lui vienne en aide, elle n'était qu'une pathétique et piètre Gryffondor !

Hermione préféra se resservir un énième verre. Peut-être lui apporterait-il le courage qui lui faisait si cruellement défaut, en cet instant.

.

Le silence se prolongeait entre eux lorsque Merlin sembla entendre les prières d'Hermione.

\- Que veux-tu que nous fassions ce soir, Granger ? lui demanda Malefoy sur un ton presque révérencieux, en reposant son verre sur la table.

Hermione fut immédiatement soulagée mais tenta le plus possible de ne pas le montrer. Elle se contenta de déposer, à son tour, son verre sur la table avant de poser les yeux sur Malefoy.

\- Je ne savais pas que _nous_ devions faire quelque chose ce soir, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je pensais simplement que tu aurais besoin de compagnie. Mais je peux repartir, si tu préfères, ajouta le blond en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.

Hermione sentit instantanément son sang se glacer dans ses veines et tout son corps se tendit. Malefoy venait de la mettre au pied du mur et elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment se sortir de cette impasse. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu'elle « avait besoin de _sa_ compagnie ».

Elle se contenta donc de baisser les yeux et de garder le silence. Elle venait de tout gâcher !

Heureusement, la chance devait être de son côté ce soir puisque, au lieu de se lever, Malefoy s'installa seulement un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

\- Bon, je repose ma question. Que veux-tu faire ce soir, Granger ? demanda de nouveau le blond, sur un ton légèrement moqueur cette fois-ci.

De toute évidence, son débat intérieur n'était pas passé aussi inaperçu qu'Hermione l'aurait souhaité et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement en rouge.

\- Oh euh... je sais pas, éluda-t-elle en regardant partout sauf dans sa direction.

}{

Drago comprenait parfaitement le petit jeu Granger et, même si cela l'amusa au début, son comportement puéril l'agaça tout de même assez rapidement.

Constatant qu'elle semblait subitement s'intéresser de très près à une poussière de la table basse, il se leva. Son mouvement brusque eut au moins le mérite de lui faire tourner la tête et lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, il put clairement lire de l'incompréhension et de l'appréhension dans le regard de Granger.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle tenta aussitôt de détourner de nouveau le regard alors il s'empressa de lui attraper le menton avant de noyer ses prunelles d'acier dans les siennes.

Son doux parfum emplit instantanément ses narines et il dut faire un effort monumental pour ne pas penser à tout ce que cela éveillait en lui. Sa résolution fut d'ailleurs mise à rude épreuve lorsque les joues de la jeune femme prirent une teinte légèrement rosée.

Il venait d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il avait supposé le matin même : il faisait de l'effet à Granger.

Ragaillardi par cette révélation, il lui souffla :

\- Je sais parfaitement que tu ne veux pas que je parte, Granger. Alors dis-moi ce que tu as envie de faire.

Il la lâcha doucement et fut ravi de constater qu'elle ne tentait plus de se dérober. Au contraire, ses prunelles étaient plongées dans les siennes, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement et Drago dut faire preuve de toute la retenue et l'imagination dont il était capable pour ne pas l'embrasser. Au lieu de cela, il tenta plutôt de visualiser une image très peu ragoûtante pour contrôler son désir.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme bougèrent et il fut si accaparé par ce délicieux mouvement qu'il ne prêta aucune attention à ses paroles. Son haleine chatouilla ses narines et il dut se reculer légèrement pour ne pas se jeter sur elle.

\- Pa... pardon ? balbutia-t-il.

\- Pff... je me doutais bien que ça ne te plairait pas, marmonna la jeune femme en se méprenant sur le sens de ses paroles.

\- Non, Granger, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu m'as dit, rectifia Drago. Peux-tu répéter, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Oh euh... bredouilla-t-elle, visiblement stupéfaite.

\- Granger, dis-moi, insista le Serpentard.

\- Je... On pourrait aller à Poudlard...

\- Poudlard ? répéta le Serpentard, sans comprendre.

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu aller à Poudlard ? insista plutôt le blond.

\- Pour rien, oublie.

\- Granger ! Dis-moi, répéta-t-il en vrillant son regard dans le sien pour qu'elle ne se détourne pas une nouvelle fois.

Elle piqua un fard mais répondit cependant d'une toute petite voix :

\- Pour... pour une « soirée de dépravation » ?

.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Granger pouvait être si gamine parfois !

Il pouvait tout à fait comprendre qu'elle ait envie de se changer les idées et il n'allait certainement pas la chambrer là-dessus, mais qu'elle soit intimidée de lui avouer qu'elle avait besoin de passer une soirée à se soûler pour se détendre était tout bonnement risible.

Son hilarité ne plut que très moyennement à la jeune femme qui fronça immédiatement les sourcils avant de se lever prestement et de se diriger vers sa chambre. La susceptibilité de Granger lui fit lever les yeux au ciel mais Drago s'empressa tout de même de la suivre lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer violemment.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du panneau de bois et souffla un bon coup avant de faire face à la Gryffondor. Bien entendu, elle ne l'autorisa pas à entrer et ponctua son refus par un chapelet d'insultes en tout genre.

Pas découragé pour une Noise, Drago continua de marteler la porte jusqu'à faire flancher sa détermination. Cela dura, en tout et pour tout, deux minutes et quarante-cinq secondes aux termes desquels une Granger furibonde se présenta devant lui en le menaçant de sa baguette.

\- Arrête ça immédiatement, Malefoy ! le prévint-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? demanda témérairement le blond, comme il avait si souvent vu faire Scorpius.

\- Tu n'es qu'un gamin ! cracha-t-elle en lui lançant un regard dégoûté.

Drago n'allait certainement pas se faire marcher sur les pieds par Granger.

\- Moi, un gamin ? Laisse-moi rire, Granger ! N'est-ce pas toi qui, il y a peine cinq minutes, m'avouais qu'elle a besoin de passer un bon moment, de la même façon qu'un enfant de six ans annoncerait qu'il a fait une bêtise ?

Le Serpentard vit instantanément que son argument avait fait mouche puisque le teint de la jeune femme prit une couleur légèrement plus soutenue, que ses sourcils se froncèrent de contrariété et que sa bouche s'entrouvrit quelque peu.

\- Oui eh bien... de toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu parles de ça puisque, de toute évidence, mon idée ne te plaît pas, répondit-elle d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela.

\- Ah oui ? Alors comment dois-je interpréter ton hilarité ?

\- Mon hilarité n'était pas due à ton idée, Granger mais plutôt à ton comportement, précisa Drago.

La jeune femme, en face de lui, sembla se décomposer. Sentant qu'ils s'engageaient irrémédiablement sur un terrain glissant, Drago tenta de désamorcer le conflit.

\- Écoute, Granger, je comprends que tu puisses avoir besoin de faire le vide. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes désirs. Et si ce dont tu as besoin est d'une « soirée de dépravation » à Poudlard, eh bien soit.

}{

Hermione ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce que Malefoy soit à l'origine de l'enrayement de leur dispute et, surtout, qu'il manifeste autant de compréhension. Sa déclaration la laissa pantoise quelques secondes et elle n'osa plus que regarder le bout de ses chaussures.

\- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux te rendre à Poudlard... Ni même comment tu comptes t'y prendre ! reprit Malefoy sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Oh eh bien... je ne sais pas trop... Quand je me suis replongée dans « L'Histoire de Poudlard », je me suis rendue compte que j'y avais vécu des milliers d'expériences. Mais certainement pas celle de m'y soûler jusqu'à en oublier mon prénom et d'y faire les quatre cents coups, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Visiblement, son argumentation fut obscure pour Malefoy qui lui lança un regard éloquent, porteur de toute l'insanité d'esprit qu'elle pouvait lui inspirer.

Hermione avait bien conscience qu'elle pouvait sembler folle. Après tout, il n'y avait sûrement qu'elle sur Terre pour envisager de prendre du bon temps en retournant dans son ancien collège. Mais, après tout, l'expérience pouvait s'avérer divertissante et, surtout, terriblement excitante. Hermione Granger, Miss-je-sais-tout, élève brillante et chouchoute des professeurs comptait braver l'interdit et pénétrer incognito à Poudlard, avec Drago Malefoy, pour s'enivrer jusqu'à plus soif et en mettant, de ci de là, la pagaille. Et tout ceci, bien entendu, sans se faire repérer, ce qui ajoutait indéniablement un côté « périlleux » à la situation.

}{

Drago n'était absolument pas convaincu par l'explication de Granger et certainement pas plus par son projet. Décidément, cette fille ne savait résolument pas comment passer une bonne soirée et il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour élaborer ce genre de plan à deux noises. Non mais franchement, qui avait l'idée de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château, de s'alcooliser et de faire deux ou trois entorses au règlement, dignes de cinquième année en manque de sensations fortes ?! Certainement pas une personne de trente-et-un ans normalement constituée...

Drago nota toutefois que ce projet semblait réellement lui tenir à cœur et ce fut avec un entrain plus que feint qu'il accepta, se promettant que dès que cette « soirée gamineries » serait passée, il apprendrait à Granger comment passer une vraie soirée d'adultes.

.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour que nous pénétrions dans le château ? lui demanda-t-il de mauvaise grâce, alors qu'ils reprenaient place sur le canapé du salon et que Granger leur resservait un verre bien mérité.

\- J'ai déjà pensé à tout, assura-t-elle en trempant ses lèvres dans sa boisson. Nous allons nous servir de notre statut de membre du Conseil d'administration.

Drago ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi cela pouvait les aider. Après tout, aucun rendez-vous n'avait été planifié. C'était donc très perplexe qu'il lui demanda des précisions :

\- Et ?

\- Et nous allons prier Merlin pour que ce soit Rusard qui vienne nous accueillir.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Et bien c'est là que tu entre en jeu, mon cher Malefoy...

Drago, qui peinait déjà à comprendre les raisons pour lesquels la jeune femme souhaitait se rendre à Poudlard, était maintenant complètement perdu. Granger commençait réellement à l'inquiéter. Elle vivait de toute évidence en plein délire.

\- Granger, je pense que nous devrions rester ici, tempéra-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Attend, écoute, s'agaça l'intéressée. Nous nous présentons au portail. Rusard arrive et nous demande ce que nous faisons là. Nous prétextons un rendez-vous urgent avec McGonagall. Puisque nous sommes du Conseil d'administration, _c'est_ plausible. Et si jamais il ne nous croit pas, eh bien je compte sur ta « persuasion » pour lui faire entendre raison...

Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Premièrement, Granger semblait avoir longuement réfléchi à tout ceci, preuve qu'elle souhaitait réellement aller là-bas. Deuxièmement, elle espérait que lui-même parviendrait à intimider suffisamment le concierge pour ne pas qu'il vienne fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires. Troisièmement, Granger avait l'intention de mentir délibérément et d'user de son statut de membre du Conseil pour faire quelque chose d'interdit ce qui, quand on la connaissait, était totalement aberrant. Et, quatrièmement, son plan était le plus débile que Drago n'ait jamais entendu. Par Merlin, qui pouvait sérieusement espérer que tout ceci se passerait comme prévu ?!

\- Et donc, tout ton plan foireux repose uniquement sur le fait que je persuade Rusard de ne pas venir fouiner ?! demanda-t-il, moqueur.

\- Mon plan n'est pas foireux ! Et oui, en substance, c'est à peu près ça.

\- Non mais, Granger, tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?! Persuader Rusard de ne pas venir mettre son gros nez partout est certainement aussi simple que de t'éloigner de tes précieux bouquins. Ça ne marchera jamais.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils et se décida à enfoncer le clou.

\- Et puis, imagine qu'il veuille nous conduire lui-même devant McGonagall !

.

Il se rassit un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, persuadé que la Gryffondor prendrait conscience de la stupidité de son plan et se résignerait à trouver autre chose à faire. Sauf qu'apparemment, ce jour était celui où Granger voulait jouer la téméraire puisqu'elle lui lança un regard plein de défi avant de lui faire un léger sourire.

\- Oh je comprends, Malefoy. Tu as muri maintenant, intimider les gens ne fait plus partie de tes passe-temps... Tant pis, lança-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Drago n'était absolument pas dupe mais Granger commençait à bien le connaître maintenant et elle savait absolument là où appuyer pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

\- Ne te méprends pas, je n'aurai aucun mal à persuader ce déchet de Rusard de faire ce que je veux, déclara-t-il.

}{

Hermione sut que la partie était gagnée.

\- Je ne pense pas, non... mais ce n'est pas grave, Malefoy. On trouvera quelque chose d'autre à faire.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, signe que sa fierté était mise à mal, et quelque second plus tard, il reprit la parole.

\- Prend ta veste, Granger, nous allons à Poudlard pour la soirée.

Hermione dut détourner légèrement la tête pour ne pas qu'il la surprenne en train de pouffer silencieusement de rire. Malefoy était _si_ prévisible ! Une petite attaque sur ses capacités et il était prêt à tout pour prouver qu'il était le meilleur. Mais la jeune femme n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

.

Malefoy insista pour qu'ils se changent avant de partir – pour faire illusion selon lui – et ce fut donc mal à l'aise dans une robe de soirée qu'elle jugeait beaucoup trop courte qu'elle attrapa son bras pour les faire transplaner. Une fois arrivés devant les grilles, ils se regardèrent quelques instants et le blond sortit sa baguette. Un splendide loup argenté s'en échappa et galopa vers le château.

Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes devant cette révélation mais reprit toutefois rapidement contenance. Après tout, ce n'était, finalement, pas si étonnant que cela.

.

Ils patientèrent en silence plusieurs minutes et Hermione en vint à envisager la possibilité que personne ne soit présent au château. Cependant, ils finirent par entendre un léger crissement qui se rapprochait d'eux et Malefoy tourna vivement la tête vers elle.

\- Surtout, laisse-moi parler, ordonna-t-il.

Hermione se contenta d'un léger mouvement de tête, venant d'être prise d'un affreux doute. Et si jamais McGonagall était absente et que leur mensonge était découvert ?! Malefoy avait raison, ce plan _était_ _foireux_ et elle avait été irraisonnable sur ce coup-là.

Elle allait lui faire part de ses pensées lorsque, au détour d'un virage, elle vit apparaître Rusard. Il était maintenant trop tard pour faire machine arrière et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était espérer que Merlin leur vienne en aide.

.

\- C'est pour quoi ? grogna sèchement le vieux concierge lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, sans néanmoins ouvrir le portail.

\- Nous avons rendez-vous avec la Directrice, l'informa Malefoy d'une voix assurée.

Derrière les grilles, Hermione vit Rusard plisser les yeux de suspicion avant de les détailler longuement chacun à leur tour.

\- Motif du rendez-vous ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Nous venons en tant que membres du Conseil d'administration du collège. McGonagall a été prévenue de notre arrivée. Maintenant, laissez-nous entrer, le somma Malefoy.

Hermione sentit son pouls s'accélérer légèrement.

\- La Directrice ne m'a pas prévenu, rétorqua le concierge, pas impressionné le moins du monde.

La jeune femme manqua de s'étouffer. Si jamais Rusard décidait d'aller chercher McGonagall pour corroborer leurs dires, ils étaient cuits.

\- C'est une urgence. Mais peut-être préférez-vous la faire attendre et risquer de la froisser ainsi que le Conseil en sapant l'autorité de ses membres. Après tout, vous êtes là uniquement parce que _nous_ l'autorisons... le menaça le Serpentard d'une voix forte, calculée et sans appel.

De toute évidence, Malefoy n'avait pas perdu la main en ce qui concernait l'intimidation. Et la prestance qu'il dégageait en cet instant ne manqua pas d'ébranler la jeune femme.

\- N'oubliez pas qui _je_ suis, Rusard...

Cette nouvelle menace eut le don d'augmenter instinctivement la chaleur corporelle d'Hermione et elle ne parvint même pas à détacher son regard de lui pour remarquer que le concierge avait perdu le peu de couleur que sa marche lui avait donné.

\- Bien sûr, Mr Malefoy, veuillez m'excuser, capitula-t-il avant de s'avancer vers les grilles pour les ouvrir.

Lorsque Malefoy tourna la tête vers elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il venait de la prendre en flagrant délit de reluquage et elle savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps, une fois Rusard loin derrière eux, pour y aller de son petit commentaire personnel.

.

Cela ne manqua pas puisque, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils approchaient du château, Malefoy se tourna vers elle, un sourire en coin et une expression d'intense satisfaction collée sur le visage.

\- Alors Granger, on s'est bien rincé l'œil ?

Cette dernière piqua un fard et se contenta de marcher légèrement plus vite. Malefoy l'avait peut-être prise sur le fait mais elle n'allait certainement pas lui faire le plaisir d'avouer qu'elle avait eu un moment de faiblesse.

Car, après tout, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que cela. Un moment d'égarement certainement dû aux quelques verres qu'elle avait déjà ingurgités.

Une petite voix lui murmura que, le matin même, alors qu'elle était parfaitement sobre, un sentiment semblable l'avait déjà envahie lorsque le blond l'avait raccompagnée chez elle. De même que quelques minutes auparavant, quand il s'était de nouveau rapproché d'elle, dans son appartement... Mais la Gryffondor relégua sa conscience dans un coin de sa tête et se focalisa plutôt sur le château qui venait d'apparaître au détour d'un virage.

\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas supposé y avoir trop de monde mais si une seule personne nous voit, le plan tombe à l'eau, alors je pense qu'on aurait besoin d'un petit sortilège de Désillusion le temps de pénétrer dans le château, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ravi de constater que tu retrouves un brin de bon sens, Granger, railla Malefoy en sortant de nouveau sa baguette avant de la pointer sur elle.

\- Te rates pas, Malefoy, grogna Hermione.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un « pff » avant de prononcer la formule. La sensation caractéristique qui accompagnait le sortilège se fit ressentir et Hermione baissa le regard. Elle dut avouer que le blond avait fait du très bon boulot. Son corps était pratiquement indétectable.

La réussite du Serpentard eut pour conséquence de faire ressortir son côté « première de la classe » et compétitif et elle se concentra le plus possible pour réaliser un sort parfait.

Un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle constata que Malefoy avait tout bonnement disparu devant elle et elle se gonfla de fierté.

\- Pas mal, Granger, reconnu Malefoy en inspectant lui-même le résultat.

\- Ça a l'air de t'étonner, Malefoy ?

Elle l'entendit lâcher un petit rire.

\- Il faut qu'on arrête de se fréquenter, Granger, je déteins vraiment sur toi...

\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire.

A côté d'elle, Malefoy pouffa de nouveau et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, si tu as fini de ricaner, on pourrait peut-être se mettre en route. Ces sortilèges ne vont pas durer très longtemps, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Quelle rabat-joie. Où veux-tu aller ?

\- J'avais pensé aux cuisines. Après tout, nous n'avons rien pris à boire et puis, je ne sais pas toi mais je commence à avoir faim.

\- Ok, mais es-tu certaine que nous ne risquions pas de nous faire repérer ?

\- Mais quel couard ! je n'en reviens pas...

\- Tes commentaires à deux noises, la prochaine fois, tu te les gardes, Granger ! grinça le Serpentard.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

.

Plus ils approchaient de la grande porte d'entrée du château, plus Hermione était tendue bien que l'idée qu'ils puissent se faire remarquer était également grisante. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti le frisson de l'adrénaline et elle dut avouer que cela lui avait manqué. Immanquablement, elle fit le parallèle avec les nombreuses aventures qu'elle avait vécues, plus jeune, avec Harry et Ron et qui mettaient sans cesse leur vie en jeu et l'excitation se mua soudain en tristesse.

Agacée par son penchant certain pour le mélodrame, la Gryffondor s'admonesta mentalement avant de se focaliser une nouvelle fois sur le présent.

.

Hermione n'avait osé le dire à Malefoy mais elle-même doutait de son propre plan. Tout se déroulait bien trop facilement depuis le début et elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ce qu'ils parviennent sans heurts jusqu'au couloir où était accroché le tableau menant aux cuisines. Et lorsqu'elle annula le sort de Désillusion qu'elle avait lancé, elle remarqua que le Serpentard était tout aussi surpris de leur chance. Lorsqu'ils étaient passés près de la Grande Salle, ils avaient vu que la porte était fermée, signe que personne n'avait dû s'y rendre pour dîner. Ils avaient tout de même été prudent et avaient consciencieusement attendu d'être arrivé à bon port avant d'abandonner leur couverture.

Hermione se chargea de chatouiller la poire du cadre et ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans l'immense pièce.

.

.

Chacun d'eux se souvenait parfaitement qu'ils s'y étaient déjà retrouvés en pareilles circonstances peu de temps auparavant, lorsqu'il y avait eu le dîner organisé par la Directrice et le Conseil mais tout leur semblait différent à présent. A commencer par leur relation qui s'était immensément améliorée. D'ailleurs, c'était justement grâce à cette soirée à Poudlard qu'ils avaient commencé à « se rapprocher » et c'était certainement pour cela que chacun se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise lorsque leur regard se croisa, une demi-seconde avant de pénétrer dans les cuisines.

.

.

Hermione avait également beaucoup changé en ces quelques semaines. Elle était désormais sur la voie du deuil, reprenait de plus en plus confiance en elle et en la vie et, surtout, avait officiellement arrêté de tenir Malefoy pour responsable.

}{

Dire que les elfes furent surpris de les voir arriver était un pâle euphémisme. Ils en furent totalement perturbés et Granger dut les rassurer d'une voix calme en leur expliquant que : non, leur venue n'était pas prévue ; que oui, McGonagall était au courant ; que non, il ne fallait pas qu'ils se punissent pour ne pas leur avoir prévu un comité d'accueil ; et que, enfin, oui, ils apprécieraient de manger quelque chose. Drago arrêta d'écouter quand il entendit, ce qui lui semblait être, le dixième elfe se confondre en excuses. Et il n'entendit également, que d'une oreille très distraite, qu'ils allaient se mettre en quatre pour leur préparer un dîner digne de ce nom.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la peine ! Nous nous contenterons bien de ce qu'il y a ici ! affirma Granger en leur désignant un coin rempli de casseroles et d'où se dégageait une délicieuse odeur.

\- Parle pour toi, grommela Drago.

\- On n'est pas ici pour faire la fine bouche, Malefoy ! le réprimanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Drago tiqua.

\- Ah oui, d'ailleurs, Granger, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour convaincre ces _charmants_ elfes de nous donner à boire ? demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde, d'une voix assez basse pour que personne d'autre qu'elle ne l'entende

Il avait pensé la déstabiliser mais le petit sourire supérieur que lui lança la jeune femme lui fit craindre le pire. Elle se dirigea d'un pas impérial vers une petite elfe de maison à la peau fripée comme du vieux parchemin, occupée à préparer le repas pour les sorciers présents au château ainsi que pour Granger et lui et se pencha doucement vers elle.

\- Winky, excuse-moi de te déranger une nouvelle fois mais j'ai une faveur à te demander, demanda la Gryffondor d'une voix enjouée.

\- Oui, bien sûr Miss, tout ce que vous voudrez ! couina la minuscule créature d'une voix suraiguë, en vrillant au passage les tympans de Drago.

\- Eh bien voilà, je sais que cette requête ne doit pas être très commune mais... j'aurais besoin d'alcool.

\- De l'alcool, Miss ? répéta la dénommée Winky tandis que ses yeux globuleux s'agrandissaient de surprise

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas, du Whisky Pur Feu, par exemple ou bien autre chose...

\- Ne bougez surtout pas, Miss. Winky à tout ce qu'il vous faut ! affirma l'elfe avant de se volatiliser sous les yeux des deux sorciers.

Elle ne mit pas plus de cinq secondes avant de réapparaître, les bras chargés de bouteilles en tout genre, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Voilà tout ce que Winky a pu trouver, Miss.

\- Mais c'est... génial Winky ! Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Granger en réceptionnant toutes les bouteilles.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, Miss. Les elfes ont interdiction de donner de l'alcool aux élèves de l'école, alors elles ne manqueront à personne.

\- D'où vous viennent-elles ? l'interrogea la Gryffondor, intéressée.

\- Des élèves eux-mêmes, Miss. Il arrive très régulièrement que les élèves tentent de revenir avec de l'alcool à Poudlard, notamment au retour de leurs visites de Pré-au-Lard et tout ce qui est confisqué est ensuite enfermé à double tour.

Drago poussa un grognement significatif. Voilà donc où étaient passées tant de ses bouteilles... Il vit la Gryffondor lever les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner à nouveau vers l'elfe afin de la remercier encore et encore.

.

Ceci fait, ils allèrent s'asseoir à l'une des tables en attendant leur dîner et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un coup d'œil hautin.

\- Autre chose, Malefoy ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Son petit ton supérieur agaça prodigieusement le blond qui souffla bruyamment.

}{

Hermione, pour sa part, était très fière d'elle. Tout son « plan » se déroulait à la perfection et récupérer de l'alcool avait été un jeu d'enfant. Elle s'avait que la S.A.L.E et le temps qu'elle avait consacré à amadouer Winky lui serviraient un jour...

Ils attendirent en silence que les elfes aient terminé de préparer leur repas et, lorsque ces derniers déposèrent finalement devant eux bien plus de plats qu'ils ne pourraient jamais en avaler, ils prirent conscience qu'ils allaient dîner en tête à tête.

Instinctivement, chacun se remémora leur dernier dîner, autrement dit celui qu'ils avaient partagé dans le restaurant en France et, une nouvelle fois, un léger malaise s'installa. Ce repas avait été chaotique et ils espéraient sincèrement que celui-ci se déroulerait d'une meilleure manière.

.

Finalement, tout se passa très bien et le malaise se dissipa vite, notamment grâce à l'excellent repas qui leur avait été servi mais également et surtout, grâce à l'alcool qui coulait à flot. Les elfes avaient déserté la cuisine, certainement pour leur laisser plus d'intimité et l'immense pièce résonna bientôt des rires des deux anciens ennemis.

.

Hermione se sentait plus détendue que jamais et rigoler lui donnait l'impression qu'un raz-de-marée d'euphorie déferlait sur elle. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle aurait voulu que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Malefoy devait partager son sentiment car, lui non plus, ne mettait pas de terme à leur conversation, bien que leur dessert fût depuis longtemps avalé.

.

Les bouteilles d'alcool se vidaient rapidement et l'enivrement des deux anciens élèves augmentait en conséquence. Les éclats de rires se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et semblaient durer inlassablement. Finalement, au terme d'un fou rire particulièrement tenace, le Serpentard proposa à la jeune femme de sortir de là.

.

Hermione acquiesça sans même y penser et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à déambuler dans le couloir. Elle s'était bien promise de jeter un sort sur leur vaisselle pour que la corvée ne revienne pas aux elfes qui les avaient gentiment accueillis, mais son esprit était si éparpillé à cause de l'alcool que cela lui sortit totalement de la tête.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils entreprirent de remonter jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, tenant chacun d'une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

\- Et si on allait dans la Grande Salle ? proposa Hermione en lâchant un petit rire incontrôlable.

Le blond, qui marchait devant elle s'arrêta pour se retourner.

\- Dans la Grande Salle ? Pour quoi faire ? C'est nul !

\- Oh arrrrête de faire ton rabat joie, Malefoy !

\- Je ne fais pas mon « rabat joie », rétorqua le blond en imitant le ton faussement agacé de la jeune femme, tu as juste des idées très très très étranges en matière d'amusement.

\- Oui eh bien moi et mes idées très très très étranges ont t'em... commença-t-elle avant que le blond ne lui mette une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

Ce contact froid la fit sursauter mais elle ne tenta pas de se dégager. Des milliers de petits picotements se baladaient agréablement sur sa bouche et elle cligna frénétiquement des yeux.

\- Ok, je crois que j'ai saisi, Granger. On va aller dans la Grande Salle, pas besoin d'être impolie.

La jeune femme grogna contre la main du Serpentard et celui-ci se mit à rire.

\- Dès demain je t'apprends comment t'amuser, Granger.

\- Je sais m'amuser, s'agaça la jeune femme, une fois qu'il l'eut relâchée.

\- Non ! rigola le blond.

La jeune femme lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule et prit la direction de la Grande Salle. Elle entendit Malefoy ricaner derrière elle encore quelques secondes avant de la suivre.

Ils firent – relativement – attention à ne croiser personne mais, là encore, le château leur sembla désert. Une fois qu'ils eurent pénétré dans l'immense pièce, Hermione referma les lourdes portes et sortit sa baguette.

\- Aide-moi, Malefoy, au lieu de te moquer, le sermonna-t-elle.

\- Nan, Granger, je suis trop bourré pour me servir correctement de ma baguette.

\- Menteur ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que le « Grand Drago Malefoy » est incapable de lancer un pauvre Collaporta, même ivre, le défia-t-elle.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et sut, une nouvelle fois, qu'elle avait gagné la bataille. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, et après un essai infructueux, le blond parvint enfin à lancer un sort qu'elle jugea correct.

Elle même s'occupa de jeter un Assurdiato pour que leurs éclats de voix n'interpellent pas le concierge. Il ne manquerait plus que Rusard les trouve dans cet état...

\- Tu sais que ça ne retiendra personne bien longtemps si on est repéré ? lui fit remarquer le Serpentard en désignant la porte d'un coup de menton.

\- Je sais, mais ça nous donnera peut-être assez de temps pour déguerpir, répondit la jeune femme en rangeant sa baguette dans son sac à main.

\- Très Gryffondor comme comportement, commenta-t-il d'une voix ironique.

\- Tu déteins beaucoup trop sur moi, Malefoy, répondit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme vit le blond lever un sourcil interrogateur et préféra détourner le regard.

.

Elle constata avec joie que les quatre longues tables avaient été installées en prévision de la rentrée scolaire ainsi que l'estrade et celle des professeurs. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit, intensifié par son état d'ébriété et la jeune femme se raidit instinctivement. Elle n'était pas venue ici pour refaire surgir ses démons.

Aussi s'admonesta-t-elle mentalement avant de saisir sa baguette pour faire apparaître la chaine Hifi qu'elle possédait. Elle était dos à Malefoy et ne vit donc pas sa réaction lorsqu'une musique entraînante commença à raisonner, répercutée en échos par les épais murs de pierre. Hermione, toujours légèrement chamboulée, approcha vivement la bouteille qu'elle tenait à la main de sa bouche et avala une longue gorgée d'alcool. La brûlure que lui provoqua de Whisky lui fit rapidement reprendre ses esprits et elle sentit son corps réagir instinctivement à la musique.

Elle abandonna donc, momentanément, sa bouteille sur une table et commença à se déhancher. Elle en avait presque oublié Malefoy et, lorsqu'il entra finalement dans son champ de vision, alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

Debout sur la table des Serpentard, Malefoy dansait, sa veste abandonnée dans un coin, les manches de sa chemise blanche, dont les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts, remontées sur ses avants bras, une bouteille à la main et les cheveux ébouriffés. Cette vision estomaqua la Gryffondor qui s'arrêta brusquement de danser pour le regarder.

Il était vraiment très attirant...

.

Comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées, Malefoy tourna vivement la tête vers elle et la vrilla du regard. Bien qu'ils fussent à une bonne vingtaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux d'acier du Serpentard la transpercèrent sur place et la laissèrent pantoise.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction alors qu'il descendait, d'un bon gracieux, de la table et s'approchait d'elle. Elle ne le quitta pas plus du regard alors qu'il prenait une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool avant de déposer sa bouteille sur une table, en continuant d'avancer vers elle.

Son regard avait quelque chose d'envoutant et Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur.

.

Elle prit réellement conscience de ce qui se tramait devant ses yeux lorsque Malefoy saisit sa main pour la placer dans la sienne et qu'il l'attira un peu en avant. Un frisson la parcourut entièrement et elle baissa instinctivement le regard, sans pour autant se soustraire de son emprise. Encouragé, le Serpentard commença à se mouvoir légèrement et Hermione manqua d'air.

Elle avait en ligne de mire le torse du jeune homme et une irrésistible envie de toucher la peau négligemment dévoilée par les boutons qu'il avait ouvert, l'envahit. Résistant du mieux qu'elle le put, elle releva les yeux et sa bouche s'entrebâilla légèrement. Le blond semblait la dévorer du regard et Hermione se sentit rougir de plus belle. De sa main libre, elle tenta de tirer sur sa robe, qu'elle trouvait décidément beaucoup trop courte et qui ne cessait de remonter sur ses cuisses et le petit sourire en coin qu'eut Malefoy en la voyant faire lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

.

Elle avait l'impression d'être un pantin entre ses mains et elle n'opposa absolument aucune résistance lorsqu'il la fit pivoter d'un demi-tour avant de se placer juste derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir son torse au niveau de ses omoplates alors que sa main droite était toujours prisonnière de celle du blond. Son esprit lui hurlait de se dégager mais son corps semblait particulièrement apprécier ce contact et cette proximité avec Malefoy. La preuve en était qu'elle s'était remise à danser légèrement, entraînée par les mouvements du Serpentard qui se tenait toujours dans son dos.

Elle crut faire une crise cardiaque lorsque son souffle chatouilla négligemment sa joue et son oreille droite au moment où il lui murmura :

\- Détends-toi, Granger.

.

Elle se raidit instinctivement et un nouveau frisson la traversa de part en part. Elle entendit Malefoy rire très légèrement et ne se rendit véritablement compte qu'il s'éloignait d'elle que lorsque les légers picotements, qui parcourraient tout son corps à son contact, cessèrent. Elle pivota sur elle-même et le vit retourner à son emplacement initial, soit sur la table des Serpentard.

Soufflée, la jeune femme demeura spectatrice pendant encore quelques secondes puis se décida à rejoindre, elle, la table des Gryffondor. Elle commença à bouger légèrement puis, entraînée par la musique se mit à danser de plus en plus frénétiquement. En face d'elle, elle voyait le blond qui faisait de même, allant et venant sur toute la longueur de la table de bois.

La Gryffondor tira une nouvelle fois sa baguette de son sac et lança un Accio. Sa bouteille d'alcool lui arriva directement entre les mains et elle en but une gorgée. Emportée par la musique, elle ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment de pur laisser-aller.

.

Aucun d'eux n'avait conscience du temps qui passait. Les morceaux s'enchaînaient et ils ne s'arrêtaient de se trémousser que pour reprendre une gorgée d'alcool. Bientôt, ce qui devait arriver arriva et Hermione se retrouva avec une bouteille vide à la main. Elle la fit disparaître et ses yeux se portèrent d'eux même à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle constata que Malefoy avait encore quelques gouttes dans la sienne et un petit sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle lançait un nouvel Accio.

Le blond ne manqua pas de remarquer que sa main était à présent vide et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, croisa immanquablement le regard de la jeune femme. Il avait froncé les sourcils et arborait une expression qui signifiait très clairement qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour elle qu'elle termine sa bouteille à sa place.

Hermione savait que cela était supposé « l'impressionner » mais elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire par Malefoy. Aussi, leva-t-elle les sourcils de défi avant d'approcher la bouteille de sa bouche. Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher, elle en avala le contenu, cul-sec.

Il restait tout de même une bonne quantité de liquide et elle sentit la tête lui tourner lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle ne manqua toutefois pas d'adresser, à son tour, un petit sourire en coin à Malefoy qui se tenait toujours debout sur la table des Serpentard.

Enfin… il n'y resta pas très longtemps puisque la Gryffondor le vit en descendre d'un mouvement rapide avant de se diriger vers sa propre table. Son cœur se serra légèrement et elle se mit à reculer instinctivement.

Finalement, elle était un peu impressionnée et son sentiment s'accentua lorsqu'elle avisa les yeux d'acier du blond et le sourire carnassier qui étirait maintenant ses traits tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

* * *

Ah... je suis certaine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ! Hermione a vraiment des idées étranges parfois ! Heureusement que Drago a su se servir de son nom de famille avec Rusard. Enfin... merci tout de même à Hermione et à la S.A.L.E parce que, sinon, ils n'auraient certainement pas été aussi bien reçu ni n'aurait pu récupérer de l'alcool et là... la soirée aurait vraiment tourné au fiasco le plus total !

.

 **Comment trouvez-vous l'idée d'Hermione ? Le comportement de Drago qui semble prêt à accéder à la moindre de ses requêtes ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de la soirée ?**

 **Et, surtout, que pensez-vous qu'il puisse et/ou va se passer par la suite ?**

.

 **Toi qui lis cette fiction depuis le début et qui n'a toujours pas reviewé après 20 chapitre (+ un prologue), c'est le moment de sortir de l'ombre ! :)**

J'attends donc, comme toujours, vos retours avec beaucoup d'impatience et je vous dis à dimanche pour le chapitre 21…

 **Chalusse**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme toujours : je remercie des milliers de fois mes super revieweurs de la mort qui tue qui sont de plus en plus nombreux ! Merciii à vous ! *-* Il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait eu de mises en fav'/alertes depuis mercredi mais, si toutefois c'était le cas : merci à vous également !

Avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre, j'ai une information à vous transmettre. Je pars pour quelques jours de vacances en milieu de semaine prochaine. **Je ferai ma publication du mercredi mais je pense qu'elle se produira dans la nuit (de mardi à mercredi) ou le matin afin que j'ai le maximum de temps pour faire vos RàRs avant de partir. De ce fait, il n'y aura pas de publication dimanche prochain.** Je suis désolée mais mon emploi du temps ne me le permettra pas. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop… :/

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Guest** : C'est vrai que, pour le moment, Drago semble dire « amen » à tout ce que propose Hermione. Le fait qu'il souhaite ardemment la mettre dans son lit aide à ce qu'elle obtienne tout ce qu'elle souhaite mais… Que se passerait-il s'il était celui qui « demandait » ? ^^

Mille mercis pour ta nouvelle review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bises et à bientôt :).

 **Titis** : Merci infiniment ! Tes compliments me font vraiment très chauds au cœur ! *-* Ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies autant apprécié le chapitre précédent et que le style le satisfasse également :).

Un « petit bisou » ? Oui peut-être… ou pas… Suspens, suspens ! ^^

Je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta nouvelle super review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bises et à très vite !

 **Audrey** : Tu as adoré l'idée d'Hermione ? Eh bien je crois que tu es la seule à m'avoir dit cela ! ^^ Habituellement, on me dit « elle a vraiment des idées bizarres » ;). Pour ce qui est d'un « rapprochement plus sensuel »… peut-être y en aura-t-il un ou pas. Ils ont déjà plus ou moins dansé « collé-serré » ensemble pendant quelques minutes, il ne faut peut-être pas trop leur en demander. Ou peut-être que si ;).

Bref, je suis ravie d'apprendre que le dernier chapitre t'a autant plu. Je te remercie mille fois pour ta review et je te dis peut-être à bientôt, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bises !

.

Le titre du chapitre est une référence au titre musical éponyme du groupe Kaleo. (Sachez qu'il m'arrivera, par la suite, de recommander de nouveaux titres pour certains chapitres.)

Voilà ! J'espère vivement que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira…

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure pour la note de fin !

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Way down we go**

Plus Malefoy avançait, plus Hermione reculait. Il ne s'était pas départi de son sourire et la jeune femme se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. C'était d'ailleurs par instinct qu'elle s'était mise à battre en retraite en le voyant approcher.

Bon nombre de personnes aurait été vexé par ce mouvement mais pas Drago Malefoy. Non, lui continuait de marcher tranquillement et Hermione se retrouva rapidement acculée au bout de la table des Gryffondor. Un choix s'offrait maintenant à elle. Soit elle se retournait et descendait de la table. Ou alors elle faisait face au Serpentard. Malheureusement pour elle, l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité lui brouillait les sens et altérait grandement son jugement. Aussi, Malefoy se retrouva-t-il à seulement un mètre d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu prendre la moindre décision.

La musique résonnait toujours, assourdissante et entêtante. L'air s'était toutefois rapidement chargé en électricité et aucun des deux n'y prêta plus la moindre attention. Tout le corps d'Hermione était tendu comme un arc et le blond semblait s'en délecter.

Elle ne saurait expliquer comment mais la jeune femme savait que quelque chose était sur le point de se produire.

.

Malefoy, qui s'était momentanément arrêté pour la dévisager, fit un nouveau pas en avant et Hermione leva instinctivement la main devant elle. Cela n'arrêta aucunement l'homme qui réduisit l'écart entre eux à quelques petits centimètres. Hermione se mit alors à paniquer.

\- Je t'ai déjà giflé, Malefoy, je peux recommencer, le menaça-t-elle d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, Granger, souffla-t-il en plantant ses prunelles d'acier dans celles de la jeune femme.

Un silence de plomb tomba quelques secondes puis Hermione abaissa sa main droite avant de lui donner de l'élan et de lui faire parcourir une trajectoire circulaire. Main qui était supposée terminer sa course sur la joue pâle du jeune homme mais qui fut arrêtée à quelques centimètres de son objectif. Malefoy avait parfaitement anticipé son geste et enserrait son poignet de ses doigts longs et fins.

\- Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça...

Il avait raison. La main d'Hermione n'avait pas jailli avec autant de vitesse qu'à l'accoutumée et son manque d'entrain n'avait certainement pas échappé au blond. C'était plutôt pour l'empêcher de continuer à avancer qu'elle avait eu ce geste et n'avait pas réellement eu la volonté de le frapper. Au fond d'elle, elle savait parfaitement qu'il l'arrêterait.

.

Malefoy ne lâchait pas son bras et Hermione ne faisait aucun mouvement pour se dégager de son emprise. Pourtant, il n'exerçait qu'une légère pression et il lui aurait été très facile de s'en soustraire.

.

Tous les deux étaient immobiles, noyés dans les yeux de l'autre.

.

Comme si la scène se déroulait soudainement au ralenti, Hermione vit la main libre de Malefoy entrer dans son champ de vision et venir se positionner sous son menton, pendant que son pouce et son index le maintenait légèrement en place. La Gryffondor fut si surprise par son mouvement que son esprit n'analysa qu'une seconde trop tard ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, la bouche de Malefoy se retrouva plaquée contre la sienne tandis que des millions de picotements lui faisaient tourner la tête. C'était un chaste baiser mais tout le corps de la jeune femme sembla s'enflammer de l'intérieur. Profitant du manque d'attention du Serpentard, elle récupéra sa main droite et le repoussa violemment en arrière. Cela la déséquilibra tout autant et elle manqua la chute de peu.

Retrouvant tant bien que mal ses appuis, elle tourna la tête vers Malefoy et lui lança un regard assassin. Il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle par sa propre impulsion et n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'elle descendit de la table avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers la porte d'entrée.

.

Pendant qu'Hermione marchait, elle ne put que songer à ce qui venait de se passer. Malefoy l'avait embrassé. Drago Malefoy l'avait embrassé elle : Hermione Granger...

Elle dut avouer qu'elle l'avait vu venir. Après tout, jamais le blond ne l'avait accostée de cette façon et elle n'était pas non plus née de la dernière pluie. Elle n'avait peut-être eu que deux expériences hormis celle-ci, mais elle n'était pas idiote ! Soudain, une violente nausée se manifesta et elle arrêta immédiatement de marcher.

Elle venait d'embrasser un autre homme. Un autre homme que Ron avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ron qui n'était décédé que depuis sept mois...

Hermione plaqua spontanément sa main sur sa bouche, une expression horrifiée lui déformant les traits.

Le pire était qu'elle n'avait pas repoussé Malefoy. Enfin si, elle l'avait fait, mais pas _immédiatement_. Plusieurs longues secondes s'étaient écoulées entre le moment où il avait posé ses douces lèvres sur les siennes et celui où elle s'était violemment arrachée à ce baiser. Prenant conscience qu'il avait duré assez longtemps pour qu'elle remarque la douceur des lèvres du Serpentard, Hermione fut secouée d'un violent soubresaut et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Son esprit était atrocement embrumé par l'alcool et c'était peut-être ce qui la conduisit à avoir l'impression qu'elle venait tout simplement de tromper son mari ! Ou alors peut-être était-ce car elle avait véritablement trompé son mari qu'elle pensait cela ? Hermione n'en savait rien du tout.

Elle s'en fichait pas mal ! Un homme venait de l'embrasser et elle ne l'avait pas empêché. Plus elle y repensait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'aussi court et chaste qu'il ait été, elle avait grandement apprécié ce baiser. Elle arrivait encore à ressentir la chaleur que le contact des lèvres du blond avait créé, les picotements si caractéristiques qui avaient parcouru tout son corps, la fraîcheur de son haleine lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle ou encore la légère pression qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'exercer sur son menton.

.

La jeune femme se surprit à passer un doigt sur ses lèvres et ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle était une femme odieuse. Ron n'était mort que depuis sept mois et elle venait de se jeter dans les bras de Malefoy ! Malefoy, l'ennemi de son mari !

Un affreux mal de crâne pointa le bout de son nez et elle se gifla mentalement pour s'être laissée aller à boire autant. Pourtant, une petite voix au fond d'elle lui rappela que, tout comme le baiser partagé avec Malefoy, elle avait _aimé_ ça et elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle avait envie de hurler.

.

C'était certainement ce qu'il se serait passé si un léger bruit derrière elle ne l'avait pas fait se retourner. Paradoxalement, elle avait totalement oublié la présence de Malefoy. Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui se dirigeait à grandes enjambées dans sa direction. Ses yeux étaient orageux et ses traits, tendus à l'extrême. S'il fut surpris de la voir pleurer, il ne le montra pas.

Il continuait de marcher vers elle et Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un la réprimande et tant pis s'il s'agissait de Malefoy. Et tant pis si c'était pour lui reprocher de l'avoir repoussé, du moment que quelqu'un lui hurlait dessus !

Ce fut donc avec une certaine impatience qu'elle attendit qu'il s'approche.

Il était maintenant arrivé à une distance raisonnable et la jeune femme se préparait à recevoir ses foudres mais, apparemment, cela n'était pas dans les plans du Serpentard.

Il continua plutôt de marcher, la vrillant du regard.

.

Il leva sa main droite vers elle, la posa sur sa joue et, cette fois-ci, ce fut sans ménagement que sa bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne en la faisant reculer. Il la plaqua contre le mur de pierre et ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que l'esprit d'Hermione se déconnecta totalement, laissant son corps régir le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Tout comme la première fois, elle eut l'impression de s'embraser de l'intérieur. Les lèvres de Malefoy bougeaient sur les siennes alors que sa main droite était toujours sur sa joue. Contrairement à la première fois, elle ne le repoussa pas et, lorsque le blond s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, ressentit même une légère frustration l'envahir.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et leva le regard vers Malefoy. Il se tenait à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle et le souffle frais de son haleine lui chatouillait agréablement les narines. La main du Serpentard bougea légèrement sur sa joue, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de fermer momentanément les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Malefoy s'était un peu plus rapproché. Son parfum envoûtant et la délicieuse odeur de son haleine envahissaient Hermione à chaque inspiration, ce qui rendait cette dernière de plus en plus hachée. Elle était toujours plaquée contre le mur de pierre mais elle ne ressentait aucune froideur. Elle avait même plutôt chaud. Comme si la simple proximité de leur deux corps produisait une intense chaleur en chacun d'eux.

Les yeux de Malefoy étaient toujours plantés dans les siens et elle vit une lueur de défi les traverser. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait semblait durer des heures et la jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir un mouvement en avant.

La rudesse avec laquelle il l'avait embrassé la seconde fois avait eu un effet dévastateur sur elle et son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en redemander.

.

Cela devenait une véritable torture mais aucun ne faisait un pas en avant. Apparemment, l'odeur de Malefoy avait un effet encore plus enivrant que tout l'alcool du monde et Hermione se sentait de moins en moins maîtresse d'elle-même.

Mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher. Malefoy céderait le premier.

.

Une lutte visuelle s'engagea alors entre eux, tournant rapidement à l'avantage du blond qui semblait avoir beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. Hermione n'était cependant pas n'importe qui et sa volonté de fer ainsi que son côté compétiteur prirent le pas sur son désir et elle reprit lentement, mais sûrement, le contrôle sur ses mouvements.

Malefoy voulait jouer ? Alors ils allaient jouer.

.

Hermione débuta en levant lentement sa main droite avant de la poser, avec tout autant de pondération, sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle le sentit frissonner à son contact et un léger sourire étira ses traits. Malefoy, surpris par son geste, arqua un sourcil interrogateur et laissa retomber la main qu'il avait posé sur la joue de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche son avant-bras dénudé. Il commença alors par lui administrer de légères caresses et Hermione se retrouva rapidement couverte de chair de poule.

« Maudit Malefoy », pensa-t-elle tandis qu'il lui adressait un petit sourire supérieur.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve autre chose. Elle allait, à son tour, se mettre à balader sa main sur lui, peut-être jusqu'à toucher la peau nue que laissait apercevoir les boutons ouverts de sa chemise, lorsqu'une autre idée l'effleura.

Elle fixa intensément le jeune homme du regard et lentement s'humecta les lèvres d'une manière qu'elle tenta de rendre la plus sensuelle possible.

Une seconde s'écoula, durant laquelle Hermione pensa s'être ridiculisée plus qu'autre chose. Toutefois, une pression s'exerça contre la main qui reposait toujours sur le torse de Malefoy. Un battement de cil plus tard, il était de nouveau sur ses lèvres et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant sa victoire. Victoire qui fut bientôt partagée par le Serpentard lorsque, n'y tenant plus, la jeune femme se mit à lui rendre son baiser.

Elle le sentit sourire, à son tour, avant de se presser davantage contre elle.

.

Les lèvres de Malefoy sur les siennes avaient un délicieux goût d'interdit et Hermione se sentit défaillir peu à peu. Sa main se crispa légèrement autour de la chemise blanche de l'homme qu'elle embrassait et cela sembla être l'assentiment qu'il attendait pour approfondir leur baiser. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement et la tête d'Hermione se mit à tourner violemment lorsque la langue du Serpentard entra en contact avec sa lèvre inférieure. Sa main remonta de manière frénétique jusqu'à sa nuque, et elle se colla encore plus à lui.

Son corps était comme en ébullition et les légers picotements qu'elle pouvait ressentir, quand il la touchait occasionnellement, semblaient bien pâles en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant qu'il l'embrassait.

Malefoy semblait être né pour embrasser et Hermione songea que c'était le meilleur baiser de sa vie. La langue du Serpentard glissait merveilleusement sur ses lèvres et la jeune femme fut prise d'un violent frisson lorsque sa propre langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à celle du blond. Elle resserra instinctivement sa prise sur le col de sa chemise et les mains du Serpentard vinrent aussitôt se placer sur ses hanches et la plaquèrent davantage contre lui, si toutefois cela était encore possible.

La langue de Malefoy était délicieusement sucrée et la Gryffondor se sentit comme une enfant à laquelle on donnerait une friandise.

Joueuse, Hermione la mordilla légèrement. La réponse de Malefoy ne se fit pas attendre, il la passa lentement sur toute la longueur de sa lèvre supérieure avant de la mordre à son tour. Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'elle ait pu le retenir et Hermione se sentit instantanément rougir. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen pour que cela passe pour autre chose qu'un gémissement de pur plaisir.

Elle sentit le blond sourire de nouveau contre ses lèvres avant de les embrasser une dernière fois d'un chaste baiser et de se reculer légèrement.

.

A peine se fut-il écarté qu'il plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens et Hermione n'eut plus aucun doute : il avait entendu son gémissement et il en avait compris la pleine signification. Un sourire en coin prit place sur ses lèvres et la Gryffondor s'empourpra. Se sentant terriblement mal à l'aise, elle se recula le plus possible et détourna le regard. La froideur du mur de pierre, dans son dos, lui fit du bien et elle sentit sa respiration reprendre un rythme moins soutenu.

Merlin, que venait-il de se passer ?!

Le silence s'était abattu une nouvelle fois entre eux et Hermione n'osait pas relever la tête. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien trouver dans les yeux de Malefoy mais elle n'allait certainement pas essayer de le découvrir. Elle se sentait ridicule. Son corps avait réagi de lui-même et elle avait l'impression que plus jamais elle n'oserait regarder le blond en face après cela.

D'un geste nerveux, elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Ce geste, pourtant anodin, la replongea immédiatement quelques secondes auparavant et une intense chaleur envahit de nouveau tout son corps.

.

Elle avait envie de partir mais en même temps de rester. Elle voulait hurler mais, paradoxalement, aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Elle se sentait terriblement embarrassée mais avait une furieuse envie que Malefoy se rapproche de nouveau d'elle. Bref, elle était totalement perdue et préféra se concentrer sur sa respiration.

.

Le blond ne bougeait pas non plus. Ses bras étaient le long de son corps et Hermione entrevoyait son torse qui se soulevait de manière régulière. Son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par sa peau qu'elle avait touché seulement quelques minutes auparavant et elle s'humecta instinctivement les lèvres.

Le Serpentard, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir lâché des yeux, se rapprocha lentement d'elle et Hermione sentit son cœur faire une embardée. Sa respiration s'accéléra grandement lorsque, d'un frôlement, le blond dégagea son oreille en rabattant une mèche de cheveux dans son dos. Sa délectable odeur envahit une nouvelle fois tout son être et la jeune femme sécurisa ses appuis en posant sa main droite contre le mur de pierre derrière elle.

Malefoy, lui, continuait d'avancer. Hermione remarqua qu'il arborait toujours une mine très décontractée et un ricanement moqueur s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme se rattraper désespérément au mur.

Sa bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son oreille maintenant et Hermione sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle appréhendait ce qui allait se passer. Mais, en même temps, tout son corps semblait hurler à Malefoy de se rapprocher encore davantage. Aussi, frissonna-t-elle lorsqu'il lui murmura :

\- Arrête de faire ça, Granger...

\- Fa-Faire quoi ? balbutia la jeune femme en tentant de se contrôler.

\- Arrête de passer ta délicieuse langue sur tes délicieuses lèvres.

Hermione se statufia immédiatement. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'habitude qu'on lui adresse ce genre de paroles et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer violemment.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle sentit que le jeune homme souriait et ce fut d'une voix sensuelle qu'il lui répondit :

\- Parce que cela me donne envie de faire ça...

Il ponctua sa phrase par un léger baiser dans le cou d'Hermione.

.

« Oh Merlin ! » fut l'unique réaction de la Gryffondor. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait été quelque chose mais ça... ça c'était... indescriptible ! Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais Hermione ressentait encore les lèvres de Malefoy sur sa fine peau. Elle avait inconsciemment fermé les yeux et des étoiles étaient apparues lorsque sa bouche, froide, était entrée en contact avec son cou.

Elle ne sut jamais si elle avait juré à haute voix mais, quelques secondes plus tard, le Serpentard la vrillait du regard. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et Hermione n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs. Elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse. Encore !

De toute évidence, lui aussi, à en juger par le regard lubrique qu'il lui lançait. Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés deux fois dans cette situation. Deux fois aux termes desquels c'était Malefoy qui avait cédé le premier. Cette fois-ci, Hermione était bien trop obnubilée par son désir pour s'embarrasser d'une quelconque retenue.

\- Embrasse-moi, le supplia-t-elle en le fixant intensément de ses yeux chocolat.

.

Une lueur de surprise passa sur ses traits parfaits mais il se reprit bien vite et s'employa immédiatement à accéder à sa demande. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent une troisième fois sur celles de la Gryffondor et elle répondit aussitôt à son baiser.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, la bouche du Serpentard quitta rapidement la sienne et elle sentit son nez chatouiller la peau sensible de son cou avant qu'il n'y dépose avidement ses lèvres. Hermione rejeta instinctivement la tête en arrière pour lui donner encore plus de place. De sa main droite, Malefoy retenait ses cheveux et continuait de déposer une kyrielle de petits baisers mouillés le long de sa gorge pendant que sa main gauche se plaça au niveau des reins de la jeune femme, l'attirant sauvagement à lui.

Plaquée contre son torse, Hermione sentit les muscles tendus du Serpentard sous ses mains et une intense chaleur envahit son propre corps. Sa peau était devenue si sensible que la moindre caresse du blond la plongeait dans une cascade de sensations toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres.

.

Malefoy descendait avec une lenteur exagérée le long de sa jugulaire, la parsemant de baiser. Soudain, Hermione le sentit apposer ses lèvres sur sa clavicule dénudée et un frisson secoua son corps. Comme contrôlée par une force extérieure, elle agrippa les cheveux du Serpentard et commença à tirer légèrement dessus pour lui faire relever la tête. Il obtempéra et, à peine fut-il à sa hauteur, que la jeune femme l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un grognement appréciateur s'échappa de la gorge du blond et Hermione lui répondit par un petit gémissement. Leur langue respective se touchait, se caressait avant de s'éloigner pour mieux se retrouver.

Les mains d'Hermione fourrageaient compulsivement dans les cheveux platine du Serpentard alors que ce dernier pressait son corps contre le sien, une main dans le bas de son dos et l'autre, dans ses boucles brunes.

.

N'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre mais aucun ne semblait y prêter la moindre attention. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

.

Malefoy se détacha lentement d'Hermione pour reprendre son souffle et la jeune femme protesta légèrement. Il lui adressa un sourire complice et, avant même qu'il est pu faire le moindre mouvement, les mains d'Hermione, auparavant dans ses cheveux, descendirent lentement, sensuellement, de sa nuque, jusqu'à ses clavicules, en passant par son cou. Hermione le vit fermer les yeux de plaisir et, encouragée, continua ses caresses. Elle arriva rapidement à la naissance de ses pectoraux et rencontra une résistance. La chemise du blond.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ennuyée. Elle avait grandement envie de continuer à le toucher mais elle n'osait pas détacher les boutons de son vêtement. Elle releva rapidement le regard et constata que Malefoy avait gardé les yeux clos, attendant la suite.

« Oh et puis mince, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à la petite fille prude », s'admonesta Hermione. Elle commença alors à déboutonner la chemise de Malefoy. Tout comme lorsqu'il avait embrassé son cou, elle prit un malin plaisir à faire durer le moment. Elle le sentait parfois tressaillir sous ses doigts et elle dut avouer qu'elle-même n'en menait pas large. A chaque bouton qu'elle détachait, un peu plus de peau se dévoilait sous ses yeux et elle peinait de plus en plus à respirer normalement devant ce qui s'offrait à elle. Le torse de Malefoy semblait avoir été sculpté dans du marbre et, même une fois que sa chemise fut ouverte, elle ne put se résoudre à ôter ses mains. Son corps était froid mais cela n'était absolument pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Il contrastait avec la chaleur qui l'habitait, elle, depuis de longues minutes.

Ses muscles saillaient sous ses doigts et une irrésistible envie d'embrasser sa peau d'albâtre naquit en elle. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait ouvert les yeux, ou non, mais Hermione s'en fichait. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et déposa précautionneusement ses lèvres sur la peau de Malefoy. Ce dernier trembla sous elle et Hermione se dégagea instantanément. Elle leva un regard inquiet vers lui et se noya littéralement dans ses prunelles grises. Il ne semblait en aucun cas énervé ou choqué par son geste mais tous ses traits étaient tendus, comme s'il s'employait à résister à une force extérieure qui le dominerait largement.

Spectatrice d'un Malefoy torse nu, luttant avec acharnement pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions, Hermione resta hébétée. Leur regard ne semblait pas vouloir – ou pouvoir – se soustraire à celui de l'autre et, devant l'intensité du moment, Hermione chancela. Elle s'approcha alors jusqu'à poser une main sur le torse du jeune homme pendant que sa bouche s'entrouvrait légèrement. Elle le vit alors lever un bras dans sa direction avant de faire sensuellement passer son pouce sur ses lèvres.

.

\- Viens.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle rauque et Hermione trembla. Ne la quittant pas du regard, Malefoy attrapa sa main droite dans la sienne et l'attira un peu plus à lui.

\- Viens, lui répéta-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à parler mais elle n'opposa absolument aucune résistance lorsque le Serpentard commença à l'entraîner à sa suite.

Ils montrèrent une volée de marches mais l'attention d'Hermione était tellement focalisée sur l'homme qui lui ouvrait la voie qu'elle n'en prêta absolument aucune à ce qui l'entourait. En fait, elle ne parvenait même plus à réfléchir à quoique ce fut. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était arriver le plus rapidement possible là où Malefoy voulait l'emmener pour qu'il puisse de nouveau poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Comme s'il avait pu entendre ses pensées, il s'arrêta brusquement devant elle avant de se retourner et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Par ce baiser, Hermione ressentit tout son désir et y répondit avec encore plus d'ardeur. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle vit Malefoy faire de gros efforts pour se détacher d'elle avant de recommencer à la conduire dans les dédales de Poudlard.

Hermione ne prêtait peut-être aucune attention à son environnement mais elle eut beaucoup plus de mal à occulter la douleur qui lui vrillait les jambes. Devant elle, Malefoy montait rapidement les marches du grand escalier de marbre et ne lui laissait absolument aucun répit. De temps à autres, ils se retournait vers elle pour l'embrasser et cela avait, sur Hermione, un effet encore plus dévastateur que l'escalier. Finalement, ils débouchèrent dans un couloir et le Serpentard lâcha subitement sa main.

Perturbée par ce soudain changement, la jeune femme laissa lentement retomber son bras le long de son flanc et observa Malefoy aller et venir devant un pan de mur.

.

L'esprit d'Hermione, aux abonnés absents depuis bien longtemps, refit brusquement surface et elle comprit où il venait de l'emmener.

Ils étaient au septième étage.

Ils étaient devant l'entrée secrète de la Salle sur Demande.

Hermione se mit alors à paniquer. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Malefoy avait l'intention de coucher avec elle. Mais elle, en avait-elle envie ?

Avait-elle envie que Malefoy la prenne dans ses bras ? Assurément !

Voulait-elle qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes ? Oui...

Sur son corps ? Hermione frissonna à cette idée et ne put s'empêcher de répondre par l'affirmative.

Voulait-elle lui rendre la pareille ? Elle repensa au moment où elle avait embrassé le torse du blond et, une fois encore, dut avouer qu'elle en avait envie.

Mais voulait-elle coucher avec lui ? Drago Malefoy ? ...

.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir puisque ce dernier était revenu auprès d'elle et déposait à présent un chaste baiser au creux de son cou. Cela eut le don de chasser toutes ses interrogations et, lorsqu'il l'attira vers la large porte ouvragée, elle le suivit docilement. Un brin de curiosité s'insinua en elle quelques secondes avant qu'il ouvre la porte.

Qu'avait-il réclamé à la Salle sur Demande ? Dans quelle pièce souhaitait-il qu'ils passent leur première nuit ?

Connaissant Malefoy et sa démesure, la jeune femme s'attendait à peu près à tout. Aussi fut-elle relativement surprise en pénétrant dans ce qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une chambre. Bon, il fallait avouer que c'était certainement la chambre la plus luxueuse qu'elle n'ait jamais vue mais tout le mobilier était, somme toute, assez classique.

Une imposante armoire en bois noir, un sofa fait de velours, un gigantesque tapis, deux tables de chevet et, bien évidemment, un immense lit. Les draps étaient vert émeraude et, de toute évidence, en satin ce qui fit ricaner légèrement Hermione. Ricanement mêlant à la fois sa moquerie face aux goûts très « Serpentard » du blond, mais également une légère anxiété. Apparemment, ils se trouvaient dans l'exacte réplique de la chambre de Malefoy, puisque tout ici reflétait ses goûts personnels et Hermione se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. C'était idiot, elle le savait mais elle était plus anxieuse à l'idée de coucher avec Malefoy dans la fausse chambre de ce dernier, que coucher avec lui dans n'importe quel autre endroit.

Il dut percevoir son hésitation car il se rapprocha d'elle, d'un pas dominateur, avant de la plaquer sans ménagement contre le mur et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'était peut-être très déloyal mais cela eut l'effet escompté et Hermione abandonna, de nouveau, toute retenue. La lanière de son sac à main glissa de son épaule et tomba lourdement par terre.

Elle profita que Malefoy l'embrasse dans le cou pour faire descendre sa chemise sur ses épaules. Cette dernière glissa au sol dans un bruissement et la jeune femme put enfin passer ses mains sur son dos musclé. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans sa peau quand le Serpentard dépassa largement sa clavicule et vint embrasser la naissance de ses seins.

Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que son corps s'enflammait de nouveau. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle n'anticipa absolument pas le mouvement suivant du jeune homme. Elle eut donc un hoquet de surprise en se sentant pivoter sur elle-même, entraînée par les bras du Serpentard. Il se plaça dans son dos, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir la moindre parcelle de son corps contre le sien. A commencer par son buste qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, jusqu'à la jambe qu'il plaça stratégiquement entre les siennes, en passant par...

« Oh Merlin ! » pensa la Gryffondor. Là, entre le haut de ses fesses et le bas de son dos, elle sentait l'érection de Malefoy. Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent d'elles-mêmes. Elle avait beau avoir trente ans, Hermione Granger conservait toujours un petit côté prude, Sainte ni touche et vierge effarouchée.

Malefoy, lui, semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau et ne se dégagea d'elle que pour se pencher légèrement en avant et embrasser avidement son cou avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe.

Ses mains étaient placées sur ses hanches et commencèrent à remonter, en synchronisation parfaite avec sa bouche qui traçait un sillon descendant de baisers. Lorsque Hermione se rendit compte que le point de rencontre n'était autre que le haut de la fermeture Éclair de sa robe, un nouveau frisson la parcourut et elle ferma les yeux. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, les mains du Serpentard ne s'y arrêtèrent pas et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à se placer sur ses épaules. Toutefois, Hermione sentait toujours les lèvres du Serpentard dans le haut de son dos et se raidit de surprise en comprenant qu'il la déshabillait en ne se servant que de sa bouche. Pendant que sa fermeture descendait, le nez du blond effleurait imperceptiblement la peau de son dos et donnait l'impression de laisser une traînée ardente derrière lui.

Sa fermeture n'était pas très longue mais, lorsqu'il arriva à son terme, tout l'épiderme de la jeune femme était couvert de chair de poule et elle tremblait littéralement de désir.

Merlin merci, elle portait aujourd'hui des sous-vêtements qui la mettaient en valeur.

.

Elle ne put réprimer un nouveau gémissement lorsque Malefoy commença à embrasser son dos tout en la débarrassant très lentement de sa robe. Le bout de tissu tomba finalement au sol et elle ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais exposé son corps à un autre homme que Ron et elle rougit de timidité. Elle connaissait la réputation de coureur de jupons du Serpentard et une pointe d'appréhension s'insinua en elle. Et si jamais elle n'était pas à son goût... Après tout, il avait _tellement_ de points de comparaison. Hermione savait que ses appréhensions relevaient plutôt de celles d'une adolescente en pleine puberté mais c'était comme cela... elle avait toujours été timide en ce qui concernait le sexe.

De la timidité ou de la retenue... Malefoy en était, de toute évidence, dénué. Ses mains baladeuses parcouraient son corps alors que ses lèvres reprenaient dangereusement le chemin de son cou.

Il la fit habillement pivoter vers lui et Hermione perçut, dans ses yeux, tout le désir qui l'habitait. Son regard était lubrique et elle resta stupéfaite de l'effet qu'elle pouvait produire au « Grand Drago Malefoy ».

Ne la lâchant pas du regard, ce dernier plaça son index au niveau de sa gorge et le fit sensuellement glisser sur toute la longueur de son corps. Quand il passa entre ses seins la jeune femme reteint sa respiration. Lorsqu'il glissa délicieusement sur son ventre plat, elle se mordit violemment la lèvre. Et lorsqu'il passa sur sa culotte, un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se jeta en avant.

Malefoy la réceptionna du mieux qu'il le put tandis que la bouche de la jeune femme s'écrasait avec violence sur la sienne. Muée par une soudaine confiance, elle prit les choses en mains et commença à faire reculer le Serpentard jusqu'au sofa. Elle le poussa légèrement pour qu'il s'y assoie et prit immédiatement place sur ses genoux en ne laissant aucune seconde de répit à sa bouche.

Elle se détacha soudain de lui et fondit sur son cou en y déposant de légers baisers. Joueuse, elle mordilla son cou. Malefoy grogna de satisfaction. Sa langue traçait des sillons sur sa peau d'albâtre et descendait avec une lenteur exagérée jusqu'à sa clavicule, qu'elle embrassa. Continuant de balader librement sa langue sur son torse, elle se dégagea des genoux du blond pour que ses mouvements soient plus libres et, se faisant, vit que ses paupières étaient closes. Une expression de pur désir s'affichait sur son visage et Hermione sentit son bas ventre se contracter légèrement. La vision qu'il lui offrait était des plus érotiques et, lorsqu'elle arriva finalement au niveau du pantalon en flanelle noir, la jeune femme ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde avant de lui retirer sa ceinture. Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre et la jeune femme releva lentement le regard. Les yeux gris acier de Malefoy la fixait intensément. Ne contrôlant absolument plus ses gestes, elle lui adressa le regard le plus provocateur qu'elle put avant de laisser sa main glisser sur la bosse que formait son pantalon.

Les traits du Serpentard se figèrent instantanément et ses yeux devinrent noirs d'excitation.

La jeune femme voulut poursuivre son geste mais il attrapa rapidement son poignet avant de l'attirer brutalement en avant. Emportée dans son élan, Hermione s'affala contre lui et sentit sa virilité contre le tissu très fin de sa petite culotte. Ses jambes se contractèrent instinctivement et Malefoy plaça sa main sur sa fesse droite pour la rapprocher davantage, si cela était encore possible.

Il l'embrassa sauvagement sur les lèvres avant de laisser sa langue glisser jusqu'aux seins de la Gryffondor. Elle portait toujours son soutien-gorge et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sensiblement quand elle sentit le Serpentard remonter sa main gauche le long de son dos.

Elle réprima un frisson lorsque les bretelles de soutien-gorge en dentelle noir glissèrent progressivement sur ses bras, dévoilant sa poitrine. Elle la jugeait beaucoup trop petite mais cela ne semblait aucunement gêner Malefoy qui s'empressa de l'embrasser. Il alternait les baisers et les caresses et Hermione gémit bruyamment lorsque sa langue passa sur le sommet de l'un de ses seins, le faisant se dresser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Alors qu'il s'occupait ainsi du gauche, il malaxait sensuellement le droit et Hermione crut qu'elle allait exploser. Elle était assaillie par une cascade de sensations qui, additionnées à son état d'ébriété plus qu'avancé, lui faisaient violemment tourner la tête.

Elle avait l'impression que son corps allait tout bonnement s'embraser. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent ardemment dans le torse de Malefoy lorsqu'il se mit à aguicher généreusement son autre sein.

Son bas ventre se contractait de plus en plus fortement et elle n'avait plus envie que d'une chose : que Malefoy soit en elle.

Il dut entendre ses prières silencieuses - ou peut-être que lui-même n'arrivait plus à patienter - et la pressa un peu plus contre lui avant de se lever, Hermione dans les bras et de se diriger vers l'immense lit aux draps de satin. Il l'y déposa sans ménagement et reprit sa délicieuse torture.

Cette fois-ci, la langue du Serpentard ne se limita toutefois pas uniquement à ses seins et descendit le long de son ventre. Il embrassa son nombril avant de poursuivre son chemin, toujours plus bas. Il arriva finalement au niveau de sa culotte et les joues d'Hermione rosirent légèrement, vestige de la gêne qu'elle ressentait toujours quelque peu.

Ce sentiment fut cependant bien vite balayé d'un revers de manche au moment où Malefoy commença à embrasser l'intérieure de ses cuisses. Il allait et venait le long de ses jambes tandis que de petits gémissements étouffés franchissaient les lèvres d'Hermione.

Merlin, il voulait la tuer ou quoi ?! Elle promettait que si le blond ne se décidait pas bientôt à accélérer les choses, elle prenait elle-même tout cela en main...

.

Comme s'il avait subitement obtenu le don d'omniscience, le Serpentard revint vers sa culotte et l'en débarrassa d'un geste expert. Totalement nue, Hermione gesticula quelque peu mais Malefoy plaqua sa main au niveau de sa cuisse droite pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il se dévisagèrent durant de longues secondes avant qu'Hermione ne ferme lentement les yeux, répondant à la question silencieuse du jeune homme.

Les baisers de ce dernier reprirent au niveau de ses cuisses mais Hermione le sentait beaucoup plus proche de son entrejambe et un cri de surprise mêlé de plaisir s'échappa d'elle lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur son bouton de chair.

« Oh Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors que la langue du Serpentard se mettait à jouer lascivement avec son clitoris. Des milliers de petites étoiles dansaient autour d'elle et Hermione avait très chaud. Vraiment très, très chaud.

Le contraste de la température élevée de son corps avec le doigt froid que Malefoy inséra en elle lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et elle se sentit de plus en plus proche de l'orgasme. Un second doigt rejoignit bientôt le premier et elle gémit avant de se cambrer lorsqu'ils bougèrent en elle et que le blond en accéléra progressivement la cadence.

Soudain, alors qu'elle était prête à exploser, tout s'arrêta et Hermione rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, frustrée à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Elle se détendit légèrement en constatant que Malefoy avait simplement cessé pour finir de se déshabiller lui-même et Hermione accueillit son corps frais, sur le sien, avec délice. Il déposa un baiser volage au creux de son cou avant de lui demander d'une voix rauque :

\- Tu es protégée ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et son empressement le fit sourire contre sa peau. Hermione appréciait tout de même qu'il prenne la peine de lui poser la question. Il ne s'agissait pas de se retrouver enceinte…

.

Un sentiment de malaise s'insinua sournoisement en elle et, avant que la jeune femme ait pu se questionner sur sa signification, Malefoy capturait de nouveau ses lèvres et lui offrait le second meilleur baiser de sa vie. Hermione avait fermé les yeux et ne le vit pas se soulever légèrement avant de placer son sexe juste devant le sien. Lorsqu'elle le sentit pénétrer en elle, elle gémit longuement contre la bouche du Serpentard qui grogna lui-même de plaisir.

Ce fut lorsqu'il fut entièrement en elle qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait envie de lui. Il commença à faire de léger va-et-vient et ses propres jambes se soulevèrent instinctivement avant d'enserrer les hanches du Serpentard. Celui-ci vint placer la main droite sur sa cuisse et ses mouvements se firent plus rapides.

C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'Hermione n'avait jamais pu espérer et elle avait l'impression que son corps prenait feu. Les grognements de Malefoy étaient dévastateurs et augmentaient son propre plaisir. Elle n'avait même plus conscience de ses mouvements ou des gémissements qui s'échappaient d'elle, à intervalle pourtant de plus en plus rapproché. Son corps répondait instinctivement à celui de l'homme qui était en elle et elle se sentait de plus en plus proche de l'orgasme.

Ses ongles griffaient sauvagement le dos de Malefoy à mesure que l'acte se poursuivait. Ce dernier ralentit légèrement ses mouvements et embrassa passionnément la Gryffondor. Il lui mordit largement la lèvre inférieure et il lui fit un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il s'éloignait quelque peu avant de recommencer à se mouvoir en elle.

Hermione, ne répondant absolument plus d'elle-même, lui agrippa les cheveux avant de tirer dessus pour lui faire rejeter la tête en arrière et que son cou lui soit totalement accessible. Ceci fait, elle plongea sur sa proie. Elle commença par déposer un léger baiser sur la peau sensible du jeune homme puis laissa glisser délicieusement sa langue avant de le mordre sauvagement. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre.

Satisfaite, la jeune femme le relâcha et leva un sourcil de défi lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. En réponse, le blond accéléra encore davantage ses assauts et Hermione sentit d'intenses vagues de chaleur traverser tout son corps. Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'il se penchait à nouveau vers elle mais un violent frisson la parcourut lorsqu'il la mordit à son tour dans le cou. Ce geste plongea la jeune femme dans un tourbillon de plaisir et le mouvement de ses hanches contre celles de Malefoy s'intensifia.

Elle explosa une minute plus tard et Malefoy la suivit de près avant de s'effondrer sur elle. Leur souffle erratique se mêlait pendant qu'ils tentaient, tant bien que mal, de reprendre progressivement possession de leur corps respectif.

.

Malefoy fini par se retirer et s'allongea de tout son long au côté de la Gryffondor. Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade. Des vagues de plaisir traversaient encore son corps de temps en temps et il lui fallut de longues minutes avant que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal.

Une intense fatigue s'empara alors d'elle et elle se tourna sur le côté afin de glisser sous les draps. Se faisant, son regard entra en contact avec le corps de son amant d'une nuit et, voyant qu'il avait fermé les yeux, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement pour le tirer de sa léthargie.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

\- Dégage !

\- Quoi ?! répéta-t-il, interloqué et tout de suite beaucoup plus réveillé.

\- Sors de mon lit.

\- De un, il s'agit de _mon_ lit Granger. Et de deux, je pense qu'après ce que nous venons de faire, nous pouvons partager le même, lui rétorqua-t-il avant de se retourner dans l'espoir de s'endormir.

Mais Hermione ne voyait absolument pas les choses ainsi et elle se rapprocha de lui avant de le pousser sans ménagement hors du lit.

Surpris, le garçon ne put empêcher la chute et jura fortement en se frottant l'arrière train. Il transperça Hermione de ses yeux d'acier mais, pas impressionnée pour une Noise, elle lui désigna le sofa d'un coup de menton.

\- Bonne nuit Malefoy.

Et elle se retourna, un large sourire de satisfaction collé sur les lèvres.

.

Elle entendit le blond pester encore pendant de longues minutes, notamment sur le fait que le sofa était particulièrement inconfortable.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le métamorphoser, le défia Hermione d'une voix moqueuse, sans pour autant se retourner.

Malefoy ne répondit rien et un petit rire s'échappa involontairement de ses lèvres.

\- De toute façon rien ne m'empêchera de te rejoindre une fois que tu seras endormie Granger, lança-t-il innocemment.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione se retourna vivement et planta ses prunelles marrons dans les siennes.

\- Ne t'avise surtout pas de faire ça Malefoy. Ou je peux te jurer que ce soir c'était la dernière fois que tu te servais de tes attributs, le menaça-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel mais il obtempéra tout de même et elle le vit se chercher une position confortable pour la nuit.

.

Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, coucher avec quelqu'un et dormir avec cette personne ce n'était absolument pas la même chose... tout au moins selon elle. Drago Malefoy ne dormirait jamais dans son lit à elle !

.

Ce fut malgré tout un large sourire aux lèvres qu'Hermione s'endormit. Elle savait que, au matin, elle ne serait certainement pas aussi joyeuse mais préférait, pour le moment, profiter de l'état de béatitude dans lequel elle flottait agréablement.

* * *

Et voilà dix pages de lemon... j'espère que vous êtes contents ! :P Et j'espère que cela aura été une bonne surprise pour ceux qui s'attendaient à ce que nos deux sorciers rencontrent quelques petits problèmes au cours de cette soirée... comme des problèmes d'ordre Rusardiens ou autres !

Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas qu'Hermione allait dormir avec Drago... non mais et puis quoi encore ?! ;)

.

Blague à part, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre... très... déroutant à écrire. C'était la toute première fois que je m'essayais à ce genre d'écriture et je dois avouer que j'attends vos retours avec impatience. J'espère que cela était suffisamment crédible sans pour autant être choquant...

 **Vous attendiez-vous à ce que le « grand soir » ait lieu au cours de ce chapitre ?**

 **Avez-vous apprécié que Drago prenne les choses en main et retourne vers Hermione alors même qu'elle l'avait repoussé quelques minutes auparavant ?**

 **Comprenez-vous l'attitude d'Hermione qui se laisse totalement embarquer par la situation et couche avec Drago ? Comprenez-vous ses réticences passagères ?**

 **Comment envisagez-vous la suite ?**

 **Et comme je pense avoir tout de même satisfait un certain nombre d'entre vous avec ce chapitre « love » que vous attendiez (je pense également) depuis longtemps, j'espère avoir mérité plein de gentilles reviews ! :) A vos claviers !**

Bisous, bisous et à mercredi,

 **Chalusse**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Encore une fois, je remercie très, très, très chaleureusement tous mes revieweurs(-euses, car je pense qu'il y a, si ce n'est une exclusivité, au moins une majorité de femmes) ! Vous êtes géniaux(-ales ^^) ! Merci à vous ! :)

Alors voici, comme promis, le chapitre 22 avec un peu d'avance ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il répondra à vos diverses interrogations !

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Je suis ravie que ce nouveau chapitre t'ait plu et que tu comprennes les réticences d'Hermione puisque cela signifie que son comportement est crédible donc c'est parfait. Ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies apprécié le lemon ! :)

Tu penses qu'Hermione va regretter d'avoir couché avec Drago ? Ce serait bien possible… ou peut-être pas… tu auras ta réponse au cours de ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Mille mercis pour ta nouvelle (très prompte) review ! Plein de bisous :)

 **Titis** : *-* Eh bien je ne sais pas quoi te dire hormis : MERCI ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu aies autant apprécié ! Vraiment, c'est génial ! Je suis ravie que cela t'ait surprise qu'il aille aussi loin (mais que ça reste compréhensible) et je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié le coup du « je te jette sur le lit » ;P.

Concernant ton interprétation : tu as tout juste, bravo ! Hermione a effectivement besoin d'aller de l'avant dans sa vie, elle a besoin de sortir de la monotonie dans laquelle elle était plongée ces sept derniers mois et, pour cela, elle a besoin qu'on lui change les idées. L'alcool le lui permet mais, apparemment, Drago en lui-même est encore plus efficace. Pour autant, c'est une situation extrêmement délicate pour Hermione. Premièrement car elle se retrouve à embrasser (puis coucher) avec un autre homme que Ron seulement sept mois après sa mort mais également car c'est une partie de la famille de Drago qui a assassiné Ron et Rose… Alors forcément… c'est très compliqué ! Saura-t-elle gérer cela ? Suspens mais j'espère que la façon dont je « mènerai la danse » te conviendra ! ;)

Encore une fois : merci ! Tes compliments me font véritablement très chauds au cœur ! :) J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre ! Plein de bisous et merci encore !

 **Audrey** : *-* Tes compliments me touchent énormément ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies apprécié ! Pour ce qui est de la fin, je tenais à rajouter une petite touche d'humour à ce chapitre très « sérieux » et puis il était, quoiqu'il arrive, hors de question pour Hermione de dormir avec Drago même après avoir couché avec lui…

Merci mille fois pour ta nouvelle review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !

 **irema94** : Je suis ravie que tu aies autant apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'ils couchent aussi vite ? C'est la preuve, s'il en fallait une, qu'Hermione a vraiment besoin de s'évader, que personne ne peut résister au charme de Drago Malefoy et que ce dernier parvint toujours à ses fins ). Tu penses qu'ensuite, ils vont se rapprocher aux réunions du Conseil mais également grâce à Scorpius ? C'est une possibilité, effectivement. Mais peut-être n'auront-ils aucunement besoin de cela. Ou alors, peut-être Hermione regrettera-t-elle son choix et coupera-t-elle les ponts avec Drago… Suspens, suspens !

Bref, je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta review ! :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également ! Bisous !

.

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à plus tard pour la note de fin de chapitre ! :)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Nouvelle Hermione**

Ce qui réveilla Drago en ce dimanche matin ne fut pas l'intense satisfaction d'être parvenu à concrétiser son fantasme qui, soit dit en passant, s'avérait être mille fois mieux en vrai que tout ce qu'il avait pu envisager. Non, ce qui réveilla Drago fut l'intense douleur qui lui vrillait le dos. Il tenta de se mouvoir légèrement pour trouver une position plus confortable mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait passé une nuit des plus inconfortables sur ce foutu sofa et, malgré tous ses efforts, il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui avait labouré le dos avant de le piétiner.

Il aurait bien tenté un sortilège de métamorphose sur ledit sofa, comme le lui avait suggéré Granger, la veille au soir, mais son esprit avait été bien trop éparpillé pour qu'il parvienne à se concentrer suffisamment pour réussir. Il préférait encore souffrir que de perdre la face devant la Gryffondor.

En pendant à elle justement... Drago se dévissa la tête et son regard se porta sur la masse sombre qui était visible sur le lit. Il se leva, s'étira longuement et se dirigea vers elle. Son corps était en travers du matelas et elle avait ses bras et ses jambes resserrés autour d'elle dans une position fœtale. Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il supposait puisque les draps de satin verts la recouvraient jusqu'au cou.

Cou sur lequel le jeune homme pu observer une jolie tache rouge. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait du contrecoup de sa morsure, un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cependant, son sourire s'évanouit très rapidement lorsqu'un autre passage de _cette_ nuit dont il se souviendrait lui revint en mémoire. Il retourna rapidement en arrière avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain qui, attenante à sa chambre, était apparue en même temps que cette dernière lorsqu'il en avait fait la demande auprès de la Salle éponyme. Toujours torse nu, il se précipita devant le miroir et son visage se tordit en une expression d'intense souffrance lorsqu'il constata avec horreur que la même tache sombre s'étalait sur la peau d'albâtre de son cou. Apparemment, aucun d'entre eux n'y était allé de main morte.

« Maudite Granger ! » pesta-t-il. Il allait être défiguré ! Enfin... défiguré du cou !

Il passa frénétiquement sa main sur la morsure de la jeune femme, oubliant momentanément qu'un petit coup de baguette aurait très bien pu la faire disparaître.

.

En posant à nouveau ses yeux sur la marque, Drago ne put, toutefois, réprimer un sourire. Cette nuit avait été si... si délicieuse ! Même pour lui. Lui qui avait pourtant une très grande expérience avec les femmes venaient de passer l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie. Granger était, de toute évidence, légèrement intimidée et pas très à l'aise avec tout ceci, malgré son âge, mais Drago avait apprécié chaque baiser et chaque caresse. Son plaisir avait été très intense et il en était même assez surpris. Ce qu'il avait fait avec Granger était, somme toute, relativement banal et il ne se souvenait pas avoir pris autant de plaisir avec ce genre de pratiques pourtant si communes. Elle ne l'avait presque même pas touché et il avait, pourtant, atteint le Nirvana avec force.

Lui qui se demandait, la veille au matin encore, si le désir qu'il pouvait éprouver pour Granger s'évanouirait s'il parvenait à ses fins, était maintenant fixé : il avait ardemment envie de coucher de nouveau avec elle.

.

En aurait-elle également envie ? Ça, c'était autre chose... Elle avait semblé particulièrement apprécier leur partie de jambes en l'air de la nuit passée et Drago espérait donc qu'elle le laisserait la toucher de nouveau. Il y avait _tellement_ de choses qu'il avait envie de faire avec elle...

Un sourire luxurieux étira ses lèvres et il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa « fausse » chambre lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le miroir alors qu'il était à moitié retourné.

Il se rapprocha vivement, une main tirant sur son épaule pour lui permettre d'avoir une meilleure vue de son dos. De longues griffures y étaient visibles et sa peau était même à vif à certains endroits. Étouffant un juron, il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées avant de se placer devant le lit, d'attraper par les épaules la jeune femme endormie et de la secouer vigoureusement. Enfin… après ce qu'il c'était passé, Drago trouvait qu'elle relevait plus de la lionne assoupie que de la jeune femme endormie... Maudite Gryffondor !

\- Granger ! Réveille-toi ! s'égosilla-t-il.

Il la vit se frotter doucement les yeux avant de relever la tête. Ses cheveux n'étaient qu'un amas de nœuds indescriptibles, preuve de l'intense activité qu'avait eu leur propriétaire, la veille au soir.

\- Quoi ? coassa-t-elle.

\- Regarde ça ! ordonna Drago en se retournant pour qu'elle voit son dos.

Elle ne dit rien mais, quand il se retourna de nouveau vers elle, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge soutenue. Ce qu'elle pouvait être prude ! Bordel, elle avait trente ans !

\- Et c'est pas tout, ajouta Drago en penchant légèrement la tête de côté pour qu'elle constate par elle-même la tâche qui s'étalait sur son cou.

Il va vit s'empourprer encore davantage et détourner le regard avant de dire d'une toute petite voix :

\- Je suis désolée... Je vais t'enlever ça.

\- Non.

Le ton du Serpentard était calme et posé et lui-même ne comprit absolument pas pourquoi il avait dit cela. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que, finalement, porter les vestiges de leur fiévreuse nuit ne le lui déplaisait pas tant que cela.

.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre eux.

\- Bon je vais prendre une douche, l'informa-t-il.

Granger ne répondit rien et il s'avança de nouveau vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il allait la refermer sur lui lorsqu'il pencha sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

\- Oh et, si tu veux me retrouver, ne te gêne surtout pas !

Il la vit piquer un fard et ricana avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce d'eau.

}{

A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée que le cerveau d'Hermione se mit à tourner à plein régime. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, la veille, avant de s'endormir : elle se sentait affreusement mal ce matin. Des flashbacks de sa soirée lui revenaient lentement en mémoire. Elle se souvenait du dîner dans les cuisines, de leur danse sur les tables de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, de leur tout premier baiser... jusqu'au dernier. Surtout, elle se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé sur le lit dans lequel elle était présentement allongée. Comme si elle avait été piquée par un insecte particulièrement virulent, la jeune femme bondit et s'en écarta vivement.

Merlin, Merlin, Merlin... qu'avait-elle fait ?!

Elle s'adossa au mur sombre de la pièce et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce fut uniquement lorsqu'elle baissa le regard sur le reste de son corps qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours nue. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et ses yeux se mirent à voyager frénétiquement dans toute la chambre à la recherche de ses vêtements. Sa robe – ainsi que son sac à main - étaient toujours par terre près de la porte, son soutien-gorge reposait sur l'un des accoudoirs du sofa et sa petite culotte gisait près de l'un des montants du lit.

Se remémorant la façon dont ils étaient arrivés là où ils étaient à présent, Hermione piqua un fard. Elle se précipita en avant pour tout ramasser et s'empressa de leur jeter un sort de nettoyage. Comme si cela effacerait tout ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ne souhaitant pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois nue devant Malefoy lorsqu'il sortirait de la salle de bain, elle enfila rapidement ses sous-vêtements.

Elle s'assit ensuite sur le sofa tandis que son esprit se mettait à vagabonder largement. Les minutes passèrent et elle s'arracha finalement à ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Un Malefoy parfaitement vêtu et sentant divinement bon en émergea et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en repensant, une nouvelle fois, à ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge pivoine lorsque le regard du blond passa lascivement sur tout son corps, alors qu'elle n'était qu'en sous-vêtements et elle se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Elle se calma légèrement en ne sentant plus les yeux de Malefoy sur elle mais son apaisement ne fut bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir lorsqu'elle passa devant l'immense miroir qui s'étalait sur une très large partie d'un pan de mur, juste au-dessus d'un somptueux meuble à double vasque. Son regard passa rapidement sur ses cheveux ébouriffés et s'arrêta sur la marque rouge, semblable à celle que Malefoy lui avait montré et qui s'étalait sur une petite partie de son cou. Elle se rapprocha vivement du miroir et passa frénétiquement ses doigts dessus. Merlin, cela devenait de pire en pire.

En plus d'avoir des souvenirs de cette nuit... elle en portait également les stigmates !

Elle se dévisagea longtemps alors que sa main retombait mollement le long de son corps et eut envie de se gifler. Elle n'était qu'une faiblarde ! Elle avait couché avec un autre homme ! Sept mois seulement après la mort de son mari ! Et, comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, elle avait couché avec Drago Malefoy ! L'homme qu'elle avait détesté toute sa vie - ou presque -, l'homme dont une partie de la famille avait assassiné son mari et sa fille ! Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez elle ?!

Même si, la veille encore, Hermione émettait quelques doutes, elle était désormais certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Elle avait trompé Ron. Ou, du moins, c'était l'impression que cela lui faisait. Des larmes d'amertume coulèrent lentement sur ses joues et elle resta là, debout devant le miroir, à pleurer. Elle aurait tellement aimé regretter ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais, non, même pas ! Elle avait tellement apprécié le moment qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à regretter d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions.

Foutu Malefoy ! Tout cela c'était de sa faute ! Il était diablement séduisant et il embrassait _si_ bien ! Sans parler de son charisme et de son charme... Hermione se sentit comme une adolescente idiote et voulut s'arracher les cheveux.

Les larmes continuaient de couler abondamment sur ses joues, glissaient le long de son cou et venaient s'écraser au sol. Elle savait que son inaction éveillerait la curiosité du Serpentard et qu'il finirait probablement par venir lui demander ce qui lui prenait autant de temps mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à bouger.

Paradoxalement, le fait de pleurer et de se fustiger mentalement pour son erreur lui faisait du bien. Après ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne méritait que cela.

.

Toutefois, ce qui devait arriver arriva et Hermione entendit de petits coups frappés à la porte, puis la voix étouffée du blond, qui provenait de derrière le panneau de bois, lui demanda :

\- Ça va là-dedans, Granger ?

Hermione s'empressa de sécher ses larmes et lui répondit par l'affirmative. Elle ne convainquit absolument pas Malefoy, ce qui ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde.

\- Granger, je vais entrer, la prévint-t-il.

Hermione n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'il passait déjà la porte. Elle baissa instinctivement la tête, tentant tant bien que mal de lui cacher qu'elle avait pleuré. Malefoy n'était pas dupe et s'approcha doucement d'elle avant de lui relever le menton d'une légère pression du doigt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sa voix était calme mais Hermione ne répondit rien. Le Serpentard avait toujours son doigt sous son menton et ce contact lui rappelait immanquablement toutes les sensations qu'elle avait ressenties lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble et des larmes de culpabilité coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues.

\- Granger, regarde-moi, lui ordonna Malefoy en lui écartant vivement les mèches de cheveux qui recouvraient son visage.

De mauvaise grâce, elle leva un regard embué vers lui.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas te laisser le choix.

Devant le manque de tact flagrant dont il fit preuve, Hermione lui lança un regard glacial. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas.

\- Je l'ai trompé ! hurla-t-elle pourtant, sans pouvoir retenir ses paroles.

Elle se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et vit que Malefoy s'était tendu. Il était comme pétrifié devant elle. Doucement, ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps et il lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux.

\- Regarde-moi, Granger, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix douce.

Étonné par le ton de sa voix, Hermione remonta instinctivement le regard et croisa les yeux d'acier du Serpentard.

\- Tu vas m'écouter maintenant, Granger. TU. N'AS. TROMPÉ. PERSONNE. C'est clair ? fit-il en détachant chaque syllabe comme s'il parlait à une enfant.

\- Mais...

\- « Mais » rien du tout.

\- Si « mais ». Je n'ai peut-être pas « trompé » mon mari au sens strict du terme mais, pour moi, c'est tout comme ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il est mort depuis sept mois ! Sept petits mois, Malefoy ! Et je me jette déjà dans les bras d'un autre ! Et dans les tiens en plus...

\- La considération que tu as pour ma personne me touche...

Hermione lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Granger, reprit-il plus sérieusement, tu ne peux pas vivre dans le passé.

\- Je ne vis pas dans le passé.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas parce que la mort de ta femme t'a apporté plus de joie que de peine que tout le monde doit être aussi insensible que toi !

Le blond accusa le coup.

\- Tu préférerais peut-être que je pleure Astoria ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Granger, je ne te dis pas d'oublier ton mari... mais tu dois aller de l'avant. C'est ce que tu voulais toi aussi, non ? C'est pour cela que tu t'es rendue chez moi, hier...

Hermione se rendit alors compte que cela ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'elle était allée chez Malefoy pour faire le deuil de sa fille et sa tête se mit à lui tourner légèrement. Décidément, elle vivait bien trop d'expériences émotionnelles ces derniers temps...

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, se défendit-elle.

\- Si. Tu as des besoins, comme tout le monde, c'est tout à fait normal.

En l'entendent parler de « ses besoins » Hermione rougit.

\- Oh arrête de faire ta prude ! Tu n'étais pas aussi coincée hier soir... dit-il en lui lançant un regard lubrique.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa une œillade furieuse.

\- Arrête de parler de _ça,_ Malefoy !

\- Tu regrettes ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

Sa question la troubla fortement. Allait-elle avoir le courage de lui avouer la vérité ?

\- Je... non je ne regrette pas mais ce n'est pas pour cela que c'est bien !

Elle vit le visage du Serpentard se détendre imperceptiblement et en fut surprise. Appréhendait-il sa réaction ?

\- Écoute, Granger, nous sommes adultes alors nous allons nous parler comme des adultes, ok ?

Hermione ne répondit rien mais lui fit signe de poursuivre. Malefoy qui souhaitait avoir une conversation d'adulte... comme quoi tout finissait par arriver dans la vie !

\- On ne va pas se cacher qu'hier soit était... _intense_. Et je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas envie de recommencer.

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte légèrement rosée. Savoir que Malefoy avait apprécié leur nuit autant qu'elle lui ôta un léger poids des épaules. Elle pâlit cependant en ne considérant que la fin de sa tirade.

Il dut s'en rendre compte car il reprit bien vite la parole.

\- C'est vrai, Granger, j'ai beaucoup apprécié notre nuit et j'ai envie de recommencer mais je ne te « forcerai » jamais à rien, sois- en certaine.

.

La Gryffondor ne répondit rien. Elle était tellement perdue... Elle se sentait si coupable vis-à-vis de Ron. En même temps, elle devait avouer que l'idée de retomber dans les bras du Serpentard était particulièrement alléchante. Elle imagina sa peau nue contre la sienne et ses mains sur son corps… Et une intense douleur s'éveilla en elle, lui transperçant le cœur. Elle se sentait tel un monstre, tiraillée entre, d'un côté, suivre sa raison et son cœur et, de l'autre, suivre ses désirs.

Dans le premier cas, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fini de pleurer. Dans le second, si elle choisissait de n'écouter que ses désirs, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait taire une partie d'elle-même. Il lui faudrait devenir une femme insensible et froide... une sorte de Malefoy au féminin. A première vue, le choix était rapidement fait. Hermione Granger ne se détournait jamais du droit chemin. Hermione Granger était vertueuse. Hermione Granger était courageuse. Elle n'allait jamais à la simplicité. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté d'aller à l'encontre de tout ce qui faisait ce qu'elle était. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté d'effacer une partie de sa personnalité pour ne plus souffrir.

Oui, Hermione Granger était peut-être tout cela. Mais Hermione Granger était à bout. Elle ressassait inlassablement sa peine. Quand ce n'était pas à propos de Rose, c'était à propos de Ron et inversement.

On lui offrait aujourd'hui une échappatoire. Drago Malefoy lui offrait une échappatoire. Il lui offrait un moyen de ne plus penser comme Hermione Granger, de ne plus vivre comme Hermione Granger.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle se surprit à penser que jamais « l'ancienne Hermione » n'aurait accepté de coucher avec Malefoy qu'elle comprit. Inconsciemment, elle avait déjà choisi. Elle avait déjà choisi de faire abstraction de sa peine. Elle avait déjà choisi de devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

La « nouvelle Hermione » était déjà aux prémices de devenir cette femme. Cette femme que, maintenant, Malefoy lui offrait de devenir totalement. Cette femme toujours vêtue de noir, beaucoup plus hautaine, beaucoup plus distante, laissant de côté son amitié avec Ginny, avec Harry. Cette femme qui, pour passer outre le massacre de sa famille, avait dû s'arracher à tous ses principes. Cette femme auparavant si joyeuse et heureuse que les épreuves de la vie avaient fini par rendre sombre et désabusée.

Elle était cette femme depuis déjà quelques temps maintenant et il ne servait à rien d'affirmer le contraire.

Ses larmes se tarirent et un nouveau souffle naquit en elle. Elle redressa la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Malefoy qui patientait, un peu perdu.

\- Je vais me doucher maintenant, laisse-moi s'il-te-plaît.

Son ton était calme mais ferme, preuve de la nouvelle force qui s'était emparée d'elle. Le Serpentard plissa légèrement les yeux pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il la jaugeait. Elle soutint son regard sans ciller et vit un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

.

Ils transplanèrent finalement, après avoir quitté Poudlard en catimini, jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme et cette dernière se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit un placard, attrapa une fiole de potion « Anti gueule de bois » et l'avala d'un trait. Elle en prit une pour Malefoy et revint au salon.

\- Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le petit flacon.

\- Merci.

Il en avala le contenu tout aussi rapidement.

\- Tu comptes rester ici ? demanda la jeune femme.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix. Ni même de l'espérance. Non, elle était réellement curieuse de connaître ses intentions.

\- Non, je vais rentrer. Mais je te vois ce soir de toute façon.

Hermione tiqua.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié que je t'ai promis une « soirée d'adulte », j'espère, déclara-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais regretter de venir ?

\- Ah ! Ne commence pas à faire la rabat-joie, Granger. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je t'enverrai des précisions dans la journée. A ce soir.

Et il transplana jusque chez lui.

.

Hermione appréhendait légèrement cette soirée mais, finalement, beaucoup moins que toutes les autres qu'elle avait passées en sa compagnie. Ses nouvelles résolutions étaient encore fraîchement encrées dans son esprit et elle comptait saisir n'importe quelle occasion qu'on lui offrait pour s'amuser. Et puis, même si cette soirée virait à l'ennui le plus profond, Malefoy serait là et ils trouveraient bien un moyen de s'occuper...

Bizarrement, la jeune femme douta que ce soit le genre du Serpentard de se rendre à des soirées où il n'y avait pas d'amusement. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait laissé aucun indice et Hermione se demandait franchement en quoi cette fameuse soirée pourrait bien consister. Elle supposa qu'il ne serait que tous les deux ou bien qu'ils seraient en présence d'inconnus. Après tout, elle imaginait très mal Malefoy la convier à l'une des petites sauteries qu'il passait habituellement avec ses amis Serpentard...

.

Hermione s'apprêtait à se mettre à table pour le déjeuner lorsqu'un crissement retentit contre l'une de ses fenêtres. Pensant qu'il s'agissait des « précisions » de Malefoy, elle se leva prestement et s'approcha mais eut un haut-le-cœur en reconnaissant l'oiseau.

Elle le fit tout de même entrer et il patienta sagement le temps qu'elle détache la missive qu'il transportait. Elle lui administra une brève caresse, distraite par la lettre qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

.

 _Hermione,_

.

 _Retrouve-moi dans mon bureau lundi durant ta pause déjeuner._

.

 _Harry_

.

Hermione reposa la lettre – ou plutôt le petit morceau de papier – sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine et s'installa sur l'un des tabourets avant de commencer à manger. Il ne servait à rien de se faire des nœuds au cerveau avant l'échéance, elle aurait largement le temps de se mettre à angoisser le lendemain matin à partir de onze heures cinquante-cinq... En attendant, elle n'espérait qu'une chose : que Malefoy lui change – une nouvelle fois – les idées.

.

Sa journée s'écoulait avec une lenteur affligeante et, plus le temps passait, plus l'état second, dans lequel sa prise de conscience l'avait plongée le matin même, s'estompait. Assise sur son canapé, et le regard perdu dans le vide, elle fut prise de nouveaux remords à propos de la soirée de la veille. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser tant il était mis à rude épreuve ces derniers temps et elle fut prise de nausées.

Heureusement pour elle, ce fut le moment que choisit le hibou grand-duc de Malefoy pour arriver. Il pénétra impérieusement par la fenêtre ouverte et se posa sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé. Ravie de sortir de sa torpeur, la jeune femme s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre. Elle décacheta vivement la lettre de Malefoy et la parcourut rapidement des yeux.

.

 _Tout est arrangé pour ce soir._

 _Je viens te chercher à vingt-deux heures._

 _Essaye de t'habiller correctement._

.

 _D.M_

.

La jeune femme sourit et leva les yeux au ciel en lisant la dernière phrase. La perspective de la soirée en sa compagnie n'arrivait même pas à lui faire ressentir la moindre animosité à l'égard du blond. Et puis... c'était Drago Malefoy et, de toute évidence, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Les « pseudos menaces » sur fond de critiques semblaient en faire partie.

Décidée à prouver à Malefoy qu'elle savait « s'habiller correctement », Hermione prit la direction de son dressing pour choisir sa tenue, bien qu'il ne fût que dix-huit heures quarante-cinq.

Une fois devant ses vêtements, elle fut prise d'un très sérieux doute. Malefoy lui avait demandé de s'habiller correctement... Mais correctement pour faire quoi ? Parce qu'on ne s'habillait pas de la même façon lorsqu'on allait dans une soirée mondaine que lorsque l'on allait faire la tournée des bars !

Et Hermione espérait intérieurement que le blond ne l'amènerait faire aucune de ses deux activités. Bien qu'à choisir, elle préférait largement faire la tournée des bars que de se retrouver à une de ces soirées pour riches.

Devant le manque cruel d'information qu'il lui avait transmis, Hermione resta de longues minutes, debout comme une idiote, à attendre que Merlin lui vienne en aide. Finalement, elle se décida à attraper deux ou trois tenues et se redirigea vers sa chambre. Elle posa le tout sur le lit et entreprit de se déshabiller pour faire des essayages. Elle élimina rapidement la première tenue. Une robe moulante, noire – bien étendu – et cent fois plus courte que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter. Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de quand elle l'avait achetée et se fit la réflexion d'avoir véritablement gâché de l'argent.

La seconde tenue était, au contraire, beaucoup trop sage. Un pantalon en toile accompagné d'un chemisier à jabot. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que, si elle recevait le Serpentard vêtue de cette façon, il lui ferait immanquablement une remarque acerbe sur ses goûts qu'il qualifierait de « vieillots ».

Elle passa ensuite la troisième tenue. Une nouvelle robe, à large bretelle et qui descendait, cette fois-ci, au-dessous du genou.

Son choix fut très rapidement fait et elle se déshabilla afin de reposer le vêtement sur le lit avant de retourner dans le salon. Tout ceci ne lui avait pris que vingt minutes de son temps et elle sentait déjà l'ennui poindre à l'horizon. Elle fit le tour du salon en tentant de trouver une occupation. Comme rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, elle continua de déambuler dans l'appartement et arriva devant la seconde chambre. Celle qui avait appartenu à Scorpius Malefoy et dont son père s'était servi durant une nuit. Poussée par la curiosité, elle y pénétra. Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis la fameuse nuit au cours de laquelle Malefoy avait cauchemardé et était brutalement rentré chez lui. Ainsi, Hermione retrouva le lit dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé, c'est à dire complètement défait. Un discret sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et elle s'approcha avant de laisser ses doigts glisser sur le tissu du drap. Elle résista à l'envie d'attraper l'oreiller afin d'en humer l'odeur et tira plutôt sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean. D'un délicat mouvement du poignet elle refit le lit et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'armoire qui faisait un angle de mur. Elle soupçonnait Malefoy d'y avoir laissé des vêtements et ses suppositions se virent confirmées lorsqu'elle en ouvrit les portes. Une bonne partie de la penderie était remplie de vêtements d'homme et appartenait, de toute évidence, au Serpentard. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de vêtements d'un homme adulte et pas de ceux d'un enfant.

« Pourquoi avait-il laissé des vêtements chez elle ? » Hermione n'en avait absolument aucune idée et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir pour le moment. De peur de la réponse, peut-être...

.

Quoi qu'il en fut, elle sortit rapidement de la pièce en la refermant derrière elle et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il était encore relativement tôt mais elle s'ennuyait à mourir et commença à préparer son repas. Repas consistant en un sandwich des plus basiques. Une fois tous les ingrédients réunis, elle entreprit de tout assembler et mordit sans entrain dans son dîner, tout en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets qui entouraient le bar.

Elle se servit un verre d'eau bien fraîche et mastiqua le plus lentement possible. Son appétit, presque aussi conséquent que celui d'un Botruc, fut satisfait lorsqu'elle avala la dernière bouchée de son repas de fortune.

La jeune femme se leva ensuite, rangea tout ce qui trainait dans le frigidaire, fit sa maigre vaisselle et s'en alla rejoindre sa salle de bain. Elle prit une longue douche, en profitant pour laver ses cheveux. En sortant, la buée avait envahi la pièce et elle dut lancer un sortilège sur le miroir pour pouvoir y voir son reflet. Elle consulta sa montre moldue et soupira. Il n'était que vingt heures…

Hermione se regarda pendant quelques secondes dans le miroir, attendant qu'une illumination ne la frappe de plein fouet. Une idée traversa alors son esprit et elle la saisit au vol. Elle avait du temps et Malefoy lui avait en quelque sorte lancé un défi. Alors soit, elle allait se métamorphoser pour une nuit. Exit la Hermione Granger dont l'allure était parfois négligée. Ce soir, elle allait fermer le clapet de ce pédant de Malefoy. Elle attrapa de nouveau sa baguette et entreprit de lancer une multitude de petits sortilèges sur ses cheveux avant d'y appliquer des potions en tout genre pour les dominer.

De longues minutes plus tard, Hermione se regarda dans la glace afin d'admirer le résultat et fut agréablement surprise. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant aussi raides que des baguettes et, même si cela la changeait énormément, elle était plutôt satisfaite du rendu final. Elle leur jeta un dernier sort pour que sa coiffure dure pendant vingt-quatre heures et entreprit ensuite de s'attaquer à son maquillage.

Avant cela, elle se brossa consciencieusement les dents et appliqua parcimonieusement quelques touches de parfum sur sa peau.

.

Lorsqu'elle émergea finalement de la pièce d'eau, il était vingt-et-une heures et elle était littéralement transformée. Son maquillage, habituellement relativement léger, était beaucoup plus soutenu et ses yeux chocolat étaient maintenant charbonneux. Elle avait toutefois laissé ses lèvres nues, ne voulant pas paraître vulgaire.

Hermione se dirigea vers son lit et, alors qu'elle allait saisir sa tenue et commencer à s'habiller, elle changea brusquement d'avis. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle n'était plus à cela près !

Elle repoussa légèrement son premier choix et s'empara plutôt de son premier essai. Soit la robe mille fois trop moulante et courte. Elle l'enfila et se regarda dans le miroir. L'impression qu'une parfaite inconnue se tenait à présent à sa place lui fit un drôle d'effet. Seule une personne qui lui prêterait véritablement attention la reconnaîtrait et Hermione dut avouer que c'était une idée qui la charmait. Elle se regarda sous toutes les coutures et finit par accepter son image. Elle récupéra ses autres vêtements sur le lit et s'en alla les remettre à leur place dans son dressing. Elle saisit au passage une paire de chaussures compensées pour compléter sa tenue et retourna devant le miroir. Même si, au début, elle avait eu peur de renvoyer une image vulgaire, elle dut avouer que le résultat était plutôt joli. Le haut et les manches de sa robe – qui s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses coudes – n'étaient fait que d'un tissu très fin et on apercevait très largement sa peau. Toutefois, cela ne choquait absolument pas puisque le tissu opaque reprenait bien au-dessus son décolleté. Ses jambes étaient donc la seule partie de son corps qui était à nue, mais cela était amplement suffisant selon la jeune femme. La robe s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse et ses chaussures compensées les mettaient encore davantage en valeur. Sexy était le seul adjectif qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle était sexy.

Une soudaine chaleur envahit son corps. Merlin ! Malefoy lui demandait de « s'habillait correctement » et elle, elle se vêtait de cette façon ! Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas très rond chez elle...

Oh et puis mince, Malefoy n'avait qu'à être plus explicite ! Après tout, il ne lui avait donné aucun détail sur la soirée et, aux dernières nouvelles, elle ne possédait pas encore le don de double vue ! Et puis elle était correctement vêtue pour... pour...

La Gryffondor cherchait intensivement un endroit dans lequel ce genre de tenue aurait été jugé comme « correct » mais fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par un bruit provenant du salon.

.

\- Granger ? l'appela Malefoy.

\- Dans la chambre, répondit-elle.

Elle l'entendit s'approcher d'un pas vif. Il passa la porte, se tourna vers elle et se figea, la bouche entrebâillée de stupeur en la voyant. Hermione s'empourpra instantanément et tira instinctivement sur sa robe.

\- Je vais aller me changer, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Le Serpentard, qui avait été comme pétrifié pendant de longues secondes, sembla reprendre possession de son propre corps et elle le vit s'approcher lentement d'elle, une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard. Elle le vit avancer son bras et s'électrisa lorsqu'il lui caressa l'avant-bras du dos de la main.

\- Surtout pas, souffla-t-il.

Surprise par ses paroles, Hermione leva un regard troublé vers lui. Ses pupilles grises la transpercèrent de part en part et il s'approcha doucement de son oreille. De la même façon que la veille, il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux et un frisson parcourut Hermione lorsqu'il lui dit d'une voix rauque :

\- C'est parfait.

}{

Drago faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et la dévorer de baisers brûlants. Lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, plusieurs secondes s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il ne soit certain que la personne qui se tenait devant lui était bien Hermione Granger. Car _cette_ femme n'avait absolument plus rien à voir avec Hermione Granger. Plus de cheveux ébouriffés, beaucoup plus de maquillage et surtout, beaucoup plus de peau visible. Ce fut quand il posa les yeux sur ses merveilleuses jambes, dont il se souvenait avoir pris grand soin la veille, qu'il dut admettre que c'était bien elle. Elle, Hermione Granger.

Une Hermione Granger diablement séduisante ! Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher d'aller vers elle. Premièrement car il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'elle remplace _cette_ robe mais aussi parce qu'il avait affreusement envie de toucher sa peau veloutée.

Voir Granger ainsi le replongea immanquablement dans les souvenirs de la nuit qu'ils avaient passées ensemble et une intense chaleur s'empara de son bas ventre. Il lutta toutefois contre son désir. Voir Granger ainsi, dans cette tenue, était assurément une surprise et il avait maintenant hâte de se rendre à leur soirée. Il avait hâte de voir _leur_ réaction.

}{

Hermione ressentit instantanément une pointe de frustration lorsque le blond s'éloigna d'elle pour mettre une distance respectable entre leurs deux corps. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait que son costume, dont la chemise – blanche pour une fois – laissait entrevoir les dessins de son torse parfait, lui faisant comme une seconde peau, ou bien qu'il l'ait touchée, ou bien encore qu'il lui ait murmuré de façon très sensuelle des paroles à l'oreille, ou peut-être était-ce tout cela à la fois... mais Hermione avait une irrésistible envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'air devint pratiquement irrespirable entre eux alors qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Chacun détaillant l'autre comme s'il était une friandise plutôt qu'un être humain à part entière. Finalement, Malefoy s'arracha à la contemplation de ses jambes et ouvrit la bouche.

\- On va être en retard.

\- O... Ok. Laisse-moi attraper mon sac à main et j'arrive.

.

Elle vit avec soulagement le blond repartir vers le salon et parvint enfin à bouger. Elle se précipita dans son dressing, attrapa un petit sac noir, y versa ses indispensables, sa baguette et rejoignit le Serpentard, non sans être, au préalable, passée se rafraîchir légèrement à la salle de bain.

.

\- Où allons-nous ? lui demanda-t-elle, tout à coup légèrement anxieuse.

\- Tu verras, lui répondit-il, en lui lançant un regard mystérieux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait. Sa peau était froide et elle ressentit des dizaines de petits picotements quand ses doigts resserrèrent leur prise autour des siens.

Il les fit transplaner et la première chose qui sauta aux yeux de la jeune femme – ou plutôt à ses oreilles, fut la musique qui semblait provenir d'un établissement devant eux.

\- Tu m'emmènes en boîte de nuit, Malefoy ?

\- On peut dire cela. Pansy n'a pas arrêté de me prendre la tête avec cette _fameuse_ boîte et voulait absolument m'y traîner. J'ai donc finalement accepté.

\- Attends ! Tu veux dire que Parkinson est là-dedans ? s'exclama Hermione en arrêtant de marcher.

\- Ouais. Elle et Blaise Zabini.

\- J'espère que tu te fous de moi, Malefoy ! se récria la Gryffondor.

\- Pas le moins du monde, Granger.

\- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?!

\- Non, rigola le jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione le fusilla du regard.

\- Ils sont au courant que tu viens… accompagné au moins ?

Il lui adressa un regard coupable et Hermione se retint de le gifler.

\- Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?! l'incendia-t-elle. Tu n'as même pas cru bon de les prévenir ! Tu as signé mon arrêt de mort.

\- Mais non, Granger... Arrête de faire ta prêche misère !

\- Moi, prêche misère ?! On parle de Parkinson là, Malefoy ! Zabini, passe encore mais Parkinson... On va s'entretuer.

\- Ça pourrait être intéressant...

Hermione lui jeta un regard glacial et il eut au moins la présence d'esprit d'effacer le petit sourire pervers qui avait pris place sur sa bouche.

\- Écoute, Granger, tout va bien se passer. Pansy n'osera pas s'en prendre à toi.

\- Même toi tu n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Te voir arriver avec moi c'est comme Noël avant l'heure pour elle !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai la remettre à sa place.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre, Malefoy ! siffla Hermione.

\- Bon eh bien débrouille-toi seule avec elle alors, lança-t-il avant de se retourner et de marcher vers l'entrée de la discothèque.

Hermione soupira, déjà blasée par cette soirée qui n'avait pourtant pas encore commencée et entreprit de le rattraper. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malefoy n'avait pas parlé de sa venue à ses _amis_ et avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur, elle posa une main sur son bras pour le faire se retourner. Il leva vers elle un regard interrogateur.

\- Je te suis sur ce coup-là, Malefoy. Mais je ne serais pas responsable de mes actes si elle commence à se la jouer Serpentard au Sang Pur avec moi, on est d'accord ?

Le blond lui sourit.

\- On est d'accord, Granger. J'ai hâte de voir ça...

\- Oh et, Malefoy ?! Sache que je n'apprécie absolument pas que l'on me fasse ce genre de plan.

Elle le vit fermer les yeux en signe de soumission et d'excuse.

\- Allez viens.

Il lui présenta son bras qu'elle saisit avant de se remettre à marcher en direction de la boîte de nuit sorcière.

* * *

Avouez que vous attendez avec impatience la « rencontre » entre Pansy et Hermione ! :P Et la réaction de Drago si les choses tournent au vinaigre... (et je sais pertinemment que vous souhaitez que ça tourne au vinaigre...)

Sinon, Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger ont **enfin** eut une réelle « conversation d'adulte » ! (Je soutiens tous ceux qui se diront que « ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »...). Et pour ceux qui redoutaient que nos deux amants d'une nuit se fassent prendre en flagrant délit par McGonagall ou Rusard, eh bien non... Drago et Hermione ont été plus malins !

Alors que pensez-vous de la décision d'Hermione de se laisser aller à embrasser pleinement sa personnalité de « nouvelle Hermione » ?

Comment imaginez-vous que va se dérouler cette soirée ?

Que pensez-vous de la décision de Drago de ne pas prévenir ses amis de l'arrivée d'Hermione ?

Et... que peut bien présager la lettre d'Harry ?

J'attends, avec beaucoup impatience, vos retours, vos questions, en bref... vos reviews !

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis donc à mercredi prochain puisque je rappelle que je ne serai malheureusement pas en mesure de publier un nouveau chapitre dimanche. (Disoulée... :()  
**

 **Chalusse**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Tout d'abord et comme toujours : des milliers de milliards de mercis à l'ensemble de mes revieweurs/euses ! Vous êtes au top, merci à vous ! :)

Sinon, voici un chapitre que vous attendiez, je pense, avec une certaine impatience... notamment afin de découvrir comment va se dérouler la rencontre entre nos Serpentard (Pansy et Blaise) et notre petite Hermione... Drago va-t-il prendre son parti ? Ou bien se rallier à ses camarades de maison ? Y-aura-t-il altercation ? Suspens, suspens !

.

 **RàR anonyme** :

 **Titis** : C'est vrai qu'en comparaison du 21e, le chapitre précédent était bien plus calme. Je suis donc ravie s'il a fait du bien à tes nerfs ;). Pour autant, il semblerait bien que celui-ci soit « un trop peu plus moins calme » (Jugeons, s'il-vous-plaît, de la qualité de mes références !)… Ou pas, nous verrons bien ! ^^

Tu penses que Drago prendrait la défense d'Hermione si toutefois elle en avait besoin ? C'est vrai qu'il a clairement dit qu'il remettrait Pansy à sa place en cas de nécessité mais le fera(it)-t-il vraiment ? Je pense également que, s'il le faisait, cela ferait plaisir à Hermione de se sentir épaulée mais ne mettons pas le carrosse avant les Sombrals à propos d'une affection réciproque et voyons déjà comment va se dérouler cette soirée ;).

Je te remercie mille fois pour ta nouvelle review, ma chère Titis ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre ! Bisous :).

.

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure pour la note de fin de chapitre !

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Sang-Pur contre Sang chaud**

La boîte de nuit était littéralement bondée et Hermione restait précautionneusement dans le sillon que Malefoy créait si bien qu'elle était tout simplement invisible derrière lui.

La musique était assourdissante mais cela n'empêchait absolument pas son cerveau de tourner à plein régime. Elle avait beau avoir prétendu le contraire au Serpentard, elle n'était absolument pas rassurée. Non qu'elle ait « peur » de Pansy Parkinson mais elle savait que la brune était instable. Enfin, elle l'était à Poudlard mais Hermione doutait sincèrement que son comportement ne se soit positivement amélioré. De même, elle ne doutait pas de ses propres capacités pour la remettre à sa place à la moindre remarque que la Serpentard lui ferait mais Hermione était tout de même assez perturbée. Elle avait imaginé que sa soirée ne se déroulerait qu'avec Malefoy et y ajouter ses deux amis rebutait grandement la Gryffondor.

Cependant deux choses la poussèrent à ne pas rentrer directement chez elle. Déjà, elle n'avait certainement pas l'intention de passer pour une froussarde et, ensuite, elle était tout de même très curieuse de voir la réaction qu'auraient les deux amis de Malefoy lorsqu'ils constateraient qu'elle était son « rendez-vous ». Et, encore plus que tout le reste, elle attendait avec impatience les explications que Malefoy fournirait. Parce qu'aussi loin qu'Hermione pouvait se souvenir, Pansy avait toujours eu un faible pour le beau blond et elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que sa présence, en tant que femme à son bras, ne plairait que très moyennement à la Serpentard. Enfin… encore faudrait-il que l'attention qu'elle lui portait il y a plus de douze ans soit toujours d'actualité... Hermione espérait que Merlin serait de son côté durant la soirée.

.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à proximité de plusieurs tables autour desquels des banquettes étaient disposées et les battements du cœur d'Hermione s'accéléreraient sensiblement. Ils avançaient toujours l'un derrière l'autre et la jeune femme sentit la main de Malefoy frôler la sienne avant de s'en emparer. Il y exerça une légère pression, rassurante et la jeune femme en resta totalement pantoise. Depuis quand Malefoy se montrait-il avenant ?

Il la relâcha toutefois assez rapidement et Hermione comprit qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la table de ses deux amis. Aussi courageuse qu'une Serpentard, elle resta cachée derrière la large carrure de Malefoy.

Après tout, elle accompagnait le blond et c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir avec elle. Elle n'avait pas à se cacher. S'il n'avait pas souhaité qu'ils soient vus ensemble, il ne l'aurait tout simplement pas invitée. Et elle même s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante d'être aperçue en compagnie de Drago Malefoy. Elle assumait absolument ses fréquentations.

Hermione songea également que Parkinson serait d'autant plus choquée si elle la voyait débarquer avec assurance au bras de Malefoy et un petit sourire malicieux prit place sur ses lèvres. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que son comportement relevait plutôt de celui d'une adolescente Serpentard que de celui d'une Gryffondor de trente ans mais... elle n'était plus à cela près !

Sans attendre, Hermione fit alors un pas de côté et marcha au niveau de Malefoy. Ce dernier tourna légèrement les yeux vers elle et elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, la tête bien droite avant d'afficher son regard le plus antipathique et glacial. Elle avait, à présent, hâte d'arriver à destination.

.

Elle les repéra d'assez loin. Zabini arborait un sourire jovial et avenant tandis qu'il parlait en faisant de grands gestes à une Pansy Parkinson qui semblait ne pas avoir pris une ride. Même si elle était à une dizaine de mètres, Hermione remarqua immédiatement qu'elle avait eu recours à de la chirurgie magique. Son visage semblait aussi lisse que celui d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Hermione leva instinctivement les yeux au ciel. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas que l'on puisse avoir recours à ce genre de pratiques qui, au lieu d'embellir, rendaient plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

Toutefois, Hermione était ravie, elle aurait au moins de la matière pour attaquer la Serpentard si cette dernière s'en prenait à elle d'une quelconque façon.

.

Ils continuèrent de s'approcher et le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra à nouveau lorsqu'elle vit Parkinson lever le regard de son verre pour le poser sur Malefoy.

\- Dray ! Tu es venu ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

Bon... au moins, Hermione était fixée : Parkinson était toujours amourachée de Malefoy...

« Merci Merlin » pensa-t-elle alors qu'un petit sourire satisfait prenait place sur ses lèvres.

\- Pansy, je t'avais dit que je venais, répondit le blond en la repoussant légèrement.

\- Oui je sais mais...

Sa phrase resta en suspens lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Ses yeux voyagèrent de Malefoy jusqu'à Hermione et inversement, durant de longues secondes. Finalement, son regard perçant se posa sur la Gryffondor et un sourire hypocrite se forma sur sa bouche pulpeuse et barbouillée de rouge.

\- Dray, tu es venu accompagné ! Pansy Parkinson, se présenta-t-elle en tendant une main à Hermione qui pouffa intérieurement.

Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ce qu'elle ne la reconnaisse pas. Voyant là un moyen de marquer le premier point de la soirée, Hermione joua le jeu. Un sourire tout aussi sincère étira ses lèvres pendant qu'elle serrait la main de la brune.

\- Hermione Granger, se présenta-t-elle. Ravie de te revoir, Parkinson.

L'intéressée perdit instantanément son sourire et sa bouche s'entrebâilla légèrement. Elle leva un regard d'incompréhension vers son meilleur ami. Ses yeux étaient aussi ronds que des billes et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait par intermittence. Cela lui donnait l'air d'une carpe et Hermione se pinça pour ne pas exploser de rire. Malefoy, près d'elle, n'eut pas autant de retenue et la Gryffondor l'entendit émettre un petit ricanement. Voyant que personne ne disait plus rien, Hermione décida de jouer la carte de la provocation jusqu'au bout et s'avança avant de contourner Parkinson.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme qui était toujours assis sur la banquette mais qui n'avait, de toute évidence, rien manqué de ce qu'il venait de se produire et elle lui tendit la main.

\- Bonjour, Zabini.

Elle le vit arquer un sourcil mais il se reprit rapidement avant de se lever et de lui serrer la main.

\- Granger, la salua-t-il à son tour.

Il semblait aussi étonné de la voir ici que son amie mais Hermione voyait que toute cette situation l'intéressait grandement. Comme si elle était subitement devenue l'attraction de la soirée et qu'il attendait impatiemment de voir la tournure que prendraient les événements.

Hermione se retourna et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Malefoy. Elle comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas lâchée de vue et, devant l'intensité de son regard, la jeune femme se détourna.

Lentement, elle vit la brune pivoter dans sa direction et lui lancer un regard dégoûté auquel la Gryffondor fut enchantée de répondre par un petit sourire narquois. Parkinson enrageait sur place et semblait prête à lui sauter au cou. Hermione n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle ferait si elle apprenait qu'elle avait couché avec _son_ Drago ?

En pensant à Malefoy, il semblait être lassé de se tenir debout et amorça un mouvement en avant pour aller prendre place sur la banquette. Hermione faisait également un pas dans sa direction, avec l'intention de s'asseoir près de lui, lorsque Parkinson anticipa son geste et se jeta littéralement devant elle pour lui dérober sa place. Agacée par son comportement puéril, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller s'asseoir de l'autre côté, près de Zabini.

Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, bientôt brisé par le noir lui-même :

\- Bon, qui veut quoi ? C'est ma tournée.

\- La même chose, marmonna Parkinson en désignant le verre qu'elle serrait compulsivement dans sa main, d'un mouvement du menton.

Hermione ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle eut espéré que ce verre fut son propre cou. Constater l'effet que son arrivée avait provoqué chez la brune la ravit presque autant que si on lui avait annoncé qu'une nouvelle édition de « _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ » allait être commercialisée.

\- Deux Pur Feu, annonça Malefoy après lui avoir jeté un regard.

Évidemment, Pansy n'avait absolument rien manqué de cet échange et elle s'empressa de placer un petit commentaire méprisant.

\- Granger, un Pur Feu ?! fit-elle en haussant exagérément ses sourcils parfaitement épilés tandis qu'un léger ricanement s'échappait de ses lèvres.

\- Oui, répondit calmement Malefoy. Tu serais étonnée de voir ce qu'elle peut avaler...

Hermione vit les sourcils de la Serpentard se froncer brutalement et elle tourna lentement la tête vers son ami. Soudain, Hermione comprit le sous-entendu et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Bien entendu, elle n'avait jamais fait ce que le blond sous entendait qu'elle avait fait mais aucun d'entre eux n'ajouta de précision et un nouveau silence tomba sur la petite assemblée. Parkinson semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, Zabini regardait Hermione comme s'il était impressionné et Malefoy avait apparemment l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

Elle entendit le noir lâcher un petit rire avant de briser la glace une nouvelle fois.

\- Eh bien, d'accord. Pansy, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Non. Granger n'a qu'à le faire.

Hermione vit que Malefoy s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire mais elle décida de désamorcer le conflit.

\- Laisse. Je vais y aller avec toi, Zabini, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son voisin de table.

\- Blaise. Appelle moi Blaise, signifia-t-il en lui souriant.

Hermione n'y voyait là aucune arrière-pensée et lui retourna son sourire avant de lui demander d'en faire de même avec elle.

\- Bien, _Hermione_ et moi allons chercher tout ce qu'il faut dans ce cas, dit-il à l'adresse des deux autres.

La jeune femme avait pleinement conscience que, même après avoir couché ensemble, Malefoy et elle ne s'appelaient pas par leur prénom respectif mais c'était différent avec lui.

.

Ce dernier lui lança d'ailleurs un regard indéchiffrable alors qu'elle se levait et elle lui adressa un léger sourire. Sourire auquel il répondit. Encore une fois, Hermione remarqua que Pansy n'en avait pas perdu une miette et, en partant en direction du bar avec Zabini, fit volontairement rouler ses hanches, sachant pertinemment que les regards des deux Serpentard étaient braqués sur elle.

.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux abords du bar où Blaise passa commande. Tous les deux patientèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers elle, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien, _Hermione_ , je dois avouer que je suis surpris de te voir ici.

A vrai dire, Hermione aurait bien aimé lui avouer qu'elle aussi mais elle jugea préférable de se taire. Elle lui sourit très légèrement mais le noir, qui s'avérait aussi curieux que sa camarde de maison, ne sembla pas s'en contenter.

\- Alors _toi_ et _Drago_... commença-t-il en lui adressant un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Hermione fit appelle à tout son sang-froid pour s'empêcher de rougir et préféra le couper avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase.

\- Sommes amis. Enfin... en quelques sortes, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

Après tout, on ne pouvait pas réellement qualifier leur relation d'amitié et ce, qu'ils aient couché ensemble ou non.

\- _En quelques sortes_ , hein ? reprit Zabini, alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire pervers.

Bien entendu, la Gryffondor comprit immédiatement l'insinuation sexuelle et elle ne parvint pas à empêcher ses joues de prendre une teinte légèrement rosée.

Il eut la courtoisie de ne pas la mettre davantage dans l'embarras mais Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle venait, contre son gré, de lui avouer qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. La jeune femme s'attendit à une avalanche de moqueries ou bien encore à une leçon de morale, mais il n'en fit absolument rien et n'aborda plus le sujet. La jeune femme en fut assez surprise et se dit que, finalement, les Serpentard n'étaient peut-être pas tous aussi insupportables que Malefoy ou Parkinson.

Ils récupérèrent leurs boissons et repartirent en direction de leur table. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent, Blaise se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Ne fais pas attention à ce que Pansy peut dire.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et Hermione lui fit un grand sourire. Cette soirée n'était peut-être finalement pas condamnée à se dérouler aussi mal qu'elle l'avait tout d'abord envisagé.

.

Enfin... elle révisa rapidement son jugement. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de leur table, Hermione avisa Parkinson et Malefoy blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Enfin, dire qu'ils étaient blottis était un peu exagéré puisque Malefoy avait uniquement posé un bras sur la banquette derrière Parkinson et que c'était plutôt elle qui semblait s'être réfugiée contre lui. Une main parfaitement manucurée était positionnée bien en évidence et de façon possessive sur le torse du blond pendant que sa tête reposait au creux de son cou.

Hermione sentit instantanément son sang se glacer dans ses veines avant qu'une intense chaleur ne s'empare d'elle et lui donne l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur. La sensation était très étrange mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait envie d'attraper la Serpentard par les cheveux et de la tirer jusqu'à l'extérieur de la discothèque avant de la gifler.

Cela manqua d'ailleurs de peu d'arriver lorsqu'en les voyant arriver vers eux, Malefoy et elle levèrent la tête vers eux et qu'Hermione distingua parfaitement le petit regard supérieur de Parkinson avant qu'elle se mette à balader sa main sur la chemise du blond. Ne voulant pas paraître aussi immature que sa rivale, la jeune femme se contenta de détourner le regard avant de s'asseoir à sa place et de déposer leur consommation sur la table. Mais ce n'était absolument pas l'envie d'arracher la tête de la brune qui lui manquait...

Zabini s'assit à son tour et déposa le reste des boissons avant de les distribuer à leur propriétaire respectif. Une fois devant son Whisky Pur Feu, Hermione n'attendit pas et en avala une grande partie cul sec. Malheureusement pour elle, la brûlure qui accompagnait l'ingestion de la boisson lui fouetta encore plus les sangs et un pic de violence afflua en elle. Elle tenta de se calmer en serrant compulsivement son verre entre ses mains et évita de regarder partout sauf droit devant elle.

Personne ne parlait, chacun se contentant de sombrer lentement dans un état second. Soudain, Hermione entendit la voix désagréable de Parkinson s'élever et elle grinça des dents.

\- Et si on allait danser, Dray ? minauda-t-elle à l'adresse de Malefoy.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça Pansy.

\- Oh mais s'il-te-plaît, Drago ! On est en boite de nuit ! _S'il-te-plaît_ ! le pressa-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux devant lui.

Hermione se retint difficilement de vomir. Cette fille n'avait définitivement aucun amour propre... Elle pensa que son comportement d'adolescente hormonalement détraquée allait faire fuir le Serpentard plus qu'autre chose et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher lorsqu'elle l'entendit accéder à sa requête. Elle vit la brune lever un regard triomphant vers elle et Hermione se recomposa instantanément un masque d'indifférence.

Elle posa un regard glacial sur Malefoy lorsqu'il emmena son amie danser mais il ne lui accorda aucune attention. La jeune femme fulminait littéralement. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de venir si c'était pour la laisser pour compte ?! Non pas qu'elle eût envie de danser avec lui mais tout de même...

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur la table mais Hermione n'en avait cure. Elle pouvait observer, légèrement plus loin, les deux Serpentard danser – enfin danser était un bien grand mot – et fut prise d'un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Parkinson se frottait d'une manière si obscène contre le corps de Malefoy qu'elle se demandait bien comment personne n'avait encore pu leur demander de quitter l'établissement pour outrage à la pudeur !

Elle entendit vaguement Zabini lui demander si elle souhaitait danser et lui fit signe que non. Il haussa les épaules avant de partir en direction de la piste de danse, certainement pour se chercher une cavalière et Hermione resta seule avec son verre.

Des hommes vinrent plusieurs fois lui demander de leur accorder une danse mais elle se contenta de les congédier d'un mouvement de la main. Elle avait arrêté de regarder Malefoy et sa « carpe » danser et se contentait à présent de siroter son verre, en observant les détails particulièrement inintéressants de la table.

.

Elle prit vaguement conscience, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, que quelqu'un venait de prendre place en face d'elle mais garda la tête résolument baissée. Il s'agissait très certainement d'un nouveau soupirant et Hermione préféra patienter en silence avant de le repousser comme tous les autres, une fois qu'il lui aurait demandé « une danse ». Toutefois, la personne en face ne pipait mot et Hermione releva immédiatement la tête en constatant que l'homme - puisque la main qui venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision ne pouvait décemment pas être celle d'une femme - se saisissait de l'un des verres d'alcool sur la table.

Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy. Il haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension devant le regard, instinctivement noir, qu'elle lui lança et Hermione sentit un pic de rage s'emparer à nouveau d'elle. Comme s'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était en colère contre lui ?!

Elle souffla d'agacement et elle le vit de plus en plus perdu. L'alcool avait déjà fait son petit chemin dans son corps et Hermione avait de plus en plus de difficultés à ne pas répondre instinctivement à ses pulsions. Elle se leva brutalement avant de s'approcher du Serpentard, qui était de toute évidence confus face à ses réactions. Elle le sentit se tendre alors qu'elle approchait son visage du sien. Il ne bougeait plus du tout et Hermione prit un plaisir sadique à s'approcher de lui le plus lentement possible.

Elle était seulement à quelques petits centimètres de sa bouche lorsqu'elle dévia brusquement vers son oreille.

\- Les toilettes des hommes. Dans cinq minutes.

.

Alors qu'elle patientait, Hermione se sentit la plus idiote du monde et eut envie de se noyer dans la cuvette des toilettes. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Elle devenait véritablement instable...

Elle n'avait même pas attendu la réponse du Serpentard avant de partir à la recherche des toilettes ! Parce qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen pour que Drago Malefoy consente à la retrouver elle, Hermione Granger, dans les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit ! Et puis, d'ailleurs, pourquoi voulait-elle le faire venir ici ?

La Gryffondor n'était pas tout à fait certaine de la réponse à cette question. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait voulu éloigner le Serpentard de toutes les oreilles indiscrètes et qu'elle avait une furieuse envie de lui passer un savon.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, suivi de quelques pas et Hermione retint sa respiration. Les pas se rapprochaient immanquablement de sa cabine et la jeune femme vit rapidement deux Richelieu noires apparaître dans l'interstice entre le panneau et le sol.

\- Granger ? l'appela une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

« Oh bordel ! »

Hermione se sentit perdre absolument tous ses moyens et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il ne _fallait_ pas qu'elle perde la face devant lui. Surtout après l'assurance dont elle avait fait preuve. Mais elle ne s'était tellement pas attendue à ce qu'il vienne...

Elle respira lentement, se composa un masque d'impassibilité et de froideur digne de Drago Malefoy lui-même – le souvenir d'une Parkinson caressant lascivement le torse du Serpentard aida grandement – et ouvrit la porte.

Malefoy avait froncé les sourcils, signe qu'il était impatient de découvrir pourquoi elle l'avait fait venir ici. L'alcool mêlé aux images incessantes de la « danse » qu'il avait partagée avec sa « carpe » conditionnèrent automatiquement la Gryffondor et, comme souvent en sa compagnie, elle laissa son corps dicter sa conduite.

Elle se vit attraper la manche du Serpentard avant de le tirer sans ménagement vers elle. Surpris, il n'opposa aucune résistance et Hermione referma la porte derrière lui avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes avec force. Une seconde passa puis il commença à répondre à son baiser. La jeune femme le poussa franchement contre la porte et, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, le débarrassa de sa veste. Lui avait placé une main dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre caressait délicieusement le bas de son dos.

Hermione essaya de garder la tête froide mais ses caresses étaient comme une drogue et elle se sentait doucement succomber. Pour une fois, son esprit reprit le dessus et elle se gifla mentalement pour se reprendre. La veste de costume de Malefoy alla s'écraser au sol et Hermione le sentit lâcher ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers son cou.

Il lui fallut toute la retenue du monde pour ne pas perdre totalement pied et elle profita qu'il soit occupé à l'embrasser sur les lèvres pour remonter discrètement sa manche gauche. Aussitôt fait, elle apposa sans ménagement sa main sur la cicatrice du Serpentard et elle le sentit se tendre avant de se laisser complètement aller jusqu'à pousser un léger gémissement contre son cou. Elle commença à caresser lentement son avant-bras et il quitta son cou pour se rapprocher de son oreille, sans oublier de déposer au passage une kyrielle de petits baisers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, rempli de désir.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione tourna la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent celles du Serpentard. Elle lui donna le baiser le plus sulfureux qu'elle put et fut très satisfaite lorsqu'elle sentit l'une de ses mains attraper sa cuisse pour la remonter au niveau de sa hanche avant de la caresser. Elle délaissa ses lèvres pour s'approcher, à son tour, de son oreille.

\- J'ai pris ma décision...

\- Hum... ? fit-il tout en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

\- Je suis d'accord pour recommencer.

Elle le sentit revenir vers ses lèvres et il l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle continua à passer distraitement ses doigts sur sa cicatrice et elle le sentit grogner légèrement contre sa bouche. Il se détacha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Granger.

Hermione sourit.

Elle reprit le chemin de son oreille, l'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres, puis au niveau de sa mâchoire et murmura :

\- Alors ne la touche plus...

Elle le sentit se raidir immédiatement à ses paroles. C'était quitte ou double pour Hermione mais il était bien trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

\- Tu _me_ veux, Malefoy ? Alors ne la touche plus.

\- Mais... commença-t-il.

Elle lui plaqua un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Je ne passerais certainement pas après _elle_ , ajouta Hermione en lui adressant un regard lourd de sens avant de laisser lentement retomber son bras le long de son corps.

\- Et si je refuse ? demanda le Serpentard en arquant un sourcil, une lueur amusée au fond du regard.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir, Malefoy ?

La voix d'Hermione était grave, emplie du désir qu'elle sentait toujours irriguer son corps.

\- Tu me connais, Granger, je suis curieux, fit-il, joueur.

Hermione voyait parfaitement qu'il ne la croyait pas capable de faire la moindre chose et elle se sentit piquée dans son orgueil. Il voulait savoir ?! Eh bien il allait savoir.

Elle lui lança un regard de défi et ôta abruptement sa main de sa cicatrice. Elle vit son regard se voiler légèrement et se recula.

\- Ramasse ta veste, Malefoy, lui dit-elle.

Il obéit, sans la lâcher des yeux. Son regard perçant en aurait intimidé plus d'un mais Hermione commençait à le connaître. Il attendait avec impatience son prochain mouvement. Mouvement qui ne tarda pas. Elle se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui et se détourna au dernier moment pour poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte avant de l'actionner. Le blond fut obligé de se dégager et la Gryffondor ne lui accorda plus aucune attention. Elle savait, de toute façon, qu'il la suivrait.

.

Elle sortit rapidement des toilettes pour hommes et balaya la salle du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'un des types qui l'avait abordée un peu plus tôt et elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas assuré. Une fois à la hauteur de sa table, elle ne s'embarrassa pas de civilités.

\- C'est toi qui voulait danser avec moi tout à l'heure ? s'enquit-elle abruptement.

\- Euh oui…

\- Parfait. C'est ton jour de chance.

Et elle l'entraîna sans plus de cérémonies vers la piste de danse. Elle prit grand soin d'être en vue de son ancienne table et commença à se trémousser. L'homme qui dansait avec elle était beaucoup trop entreprenant à son goût mais elle ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Alors qu'il la faisait pivoter sur elle-même pour se placer dans son dos, Hermione regarda en direction de sa table et fut ravie de constater que Malefoy ne la lâchait pas du regard et arborait un visage antipathique. Hermione n'arrêta pas de danser pour autant. Elle laissait son corps onduler au son de la musique et ne remarqua même pas lorsqu'une seconde personne vint coller son corps au sien. Son regard voyageait très régulièrement en direction du blond. Alors qu'elle tournait une nouvelle fois la tête dans sa direction, elle vit que Parkinson– une Parkinson qui semblait de plus en plus éméchée - s'approchait de lui en ondulant des hanches. Hermione arrêta alors de danser et observa la scène.

Elle vit la Serpentard tenter d'attirer Malefoy à elle en l'attrapant par la main et un petit sourire de satisfaction prit place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il la repoussa. Pas découragée pour une Mornille, la brune revint à l'assaut. Hermione, qui ne distinguait que son dos, la voyait agiter les bras avec véhémence. Malefoy se leva d'un bon avant de transpercer des yeux son amie et de lui dire quelque chose dont Hermione ne perçut évidemment rien. Satisfaite de voir que le blond avait de toute évidence choisi son camp, la Gryffondor allait repartir en direction du bar, avec l'intention de commander un nouveau verre, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut venir dans sa direction.

Son regard intense la liquéfia sur place et elle sentit ses joues se colorer légèrement. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il repoussa sans ménagement l'homme qui « dansait » toujours contre elle et la vrilla de ses yeux gris. Hermione ne cilla pas une seule seconde et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les lèvres du Serpentard s'étirent en un sourire en coin. Il lui attrapa la main avant de l'attirer à lui. Hermione se retrouva plaquée contre son torse et son odeur enivrante lui fit perdre ses moyens. Il embrassa son cou et elle fondit.

Soudain, il s'écarta d'elle pour la faire pivoter sur elle-même avant de se placer dans son dos, tout comme son précédent « cavalier ». La jeune femme pouvait sentir le corps de Malefoy contre le sien et elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle croisa le regard furibond de Parkinson qui était restée piquée devant leur table.

Hermione sentit un sourire victorieux naître sur sa bouche tandis qu'elle levait un sourcil à l'adresse de la brune. La Serpentard semblait à deux doigts de se mettre à piétiner le sol comme une gamine et le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit encore plus.

Elle se tendit toutefois instantanément en sentant le souffle chaud de Malefoy contre son cou. Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille, laissant ses lèvres glisser sensuellement sur sa peau sensible.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec Parkinson, Granger, lui souffla-t-il. Très Serpentard ton petit ultimatum, d'ailleurs... ajouta-t-il.

Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes et tourna la tête jusqu'à rencontrer ses yeux d'acier. Il lui sourit malicieusement et la Gryffondor comprit qu'elle s'était bien faite avoir. Elle avait voulu le mettre au pied du mur mais s'était faite prendre à son propre jeu. Agacée contre elle-même, Hermione reporta son regard au loin et sentit le blond sourire contre son cou.

\- Je ne couche ni avec Parkinson ni avec personne.

Une vague de soulagement déferla en Hermione. Non qu'elle ne souhaite particulière qu'ils soient exclusifs mais, comme elle lui avait dit, passer après quelqu'un ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Elle trouvait cela carrément écœurant en fait.

\- Je ne couche qu'avec toi, Granger.

Hermione sentit un frisson la traverser à ses paroles. Un frisson de pur désir. Leur petite « aventure » dans les toilettes l'avait laissée beaucoup plus frustrée qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé et elle se retourna dans les bras de Malefoy.

\- Et si on rentrait...

Les yeux du blond étaient noirs de désir Hermione s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- ... chez toi.

Cette fois-ci, elle vit une lueur d'étonnement – mêlée d'inquiétude ? – passer dans ses pupilles.

\- Chez moi ? Au Manoir ?

\- Oui. J'ai très envie de visiter ta « vraie » chambre... susurra-t-elle en faisant référence à la « fausse » de la Salle sur Demande.

\- Hum... Encore faudrait-il que nous l'atteignions...

Hermione sentit son bras ventre se contracter délicieusement et elle protesta lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle.

\- Reste ici, je vais dire aux autres qu'on rentre. J'en ai pour trente secondes, assura-t-il avant de passer son doigt sur ses lèvres.

La Gryffondor en resta pétrifiée et se mordit violemment la lèvre.

Malefoy revint au bout de, très exactement, vingt-huit secondes et attrapa la main d'Hermione avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

.

Il ne la lâcha pas et, à peine eurent-ils fait trois pas dehors que Malefoy les fit transplaner. Ils atterrirent abruptement sur un parquet qui craqua quelque peu sous leur poids et, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Hermione sentit la bouche du Serpentard contre la sienne. Il la repoussa sans ménagement contre un pan de mur avant de placer ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête et de continuer à l'embrasser. La jeune femme se laissa envahir par les délicieuses sensations que lui provoquait le contact de leur langue et gémit faiblement.

Cela encouragea encore davantage Malefoy qui la décolla légèrement du mur avant de placer ses mains sur ses fesses. Hermione, surprise, sentit ses joues prendre une teinte légèrement plus soutenue et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait sentit son corps se soulever dans les airs. Comprenant ce que cherchait à faire le blond, elle encercla ses hanches de ses jambes alors qu'il l'appuyait de nouveau contre le mur froid. Il abandonna sa bouche pour embrasser, lécher, mordiller son cou et Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Son ventre se contractait de plus en plus et son souffle devenait erratique. La position dans laquelle Malefoy l'avait placée avait fait remonter le bas de sa robe – déjà très haut sur ses cuisses – et un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque le blond commença à caresser ces dernières. Sa main glacée allait et venait contre sa peau et lui procurait mille-et-un frisson. Elle agrippa sauvagement ses cheveux au moment où ses doigts glissaient de plus en plus haut et plongea dans son cou. Alors qu'elle traçait de larges sillons avec sa langue, ses mains se placèrent sur ses épaules et le débarrassèrent – une seconde fois – de sa veste. Elle lui mordilla légèrement le cou à l'endroit où il arborait toujours la trace résultant de leurs ébats de la veille et elle l'entendit grogner. Elle se recula alors, un sourire amusée aux lèvres.

La jeune femme le vit plisser les yeux avant de replonger sur ses lèvres. Hermione hoqueta lorsqu'elle sentit qu'une de ses mains s'aventurait – elle ne savait comment – jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Prise de frénésie, elle entreprit de le débarrasser de sa chemise le plus rapidement possible. Elle eut même l'impression d'en arracher quelques boutons au passage et son empressement fit sourire Malefoy.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'occuper plus longuement de son torse lorsque l'un des doigts du Serpentard passa innocemment contre sa petite culotte. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et un gémissement franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Son bas ventre semblait prêt à exploser et elle dut fermer les yeux devant la violence de cette sensation.

Décidément, Malefoy avait un effet dévastateur sur elle.

.

Elle attendait avec impatience qu'il réitère son geste mais, contre tout attente, tout s'arrêta subitement. Le Serpentard la reposa par terre – ses jambes manquèrent d'ailleurs de se résorber sous son poids tant les dernières secondes l'avait laissée groggy – et s'écarta rapidement d'elle. Hébétée par ce soudain revirement de situation, Hermione chercha le mur de sa main droite afin de s'en servir d'appui et héla le Serpentard.

\- Oui, Granger ? fit-il le plus innocemment du monde en se retournant vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui demanda-t-elle vivement en lui adressant un regard noir.

\- Ni plus ni moins que la même chose que toi i peine trente minutes : je te laisse en plan...

Comprenant qu'il faisait référence à l'épisode des toilettes publiques, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es qu'un... qu'un... qu'un serpent, Malefoy ! cracha-t-elle.

Le blond éclata de rire. La vision d'un Malefoy hilare, debout au milieu de son salon, les cheveux ébouriffés et le torse dépourvu de tout vêtement, fit monter une intense chaleur en elle et Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Cet homme venait de se moquer ouvertement d'elle et elle n'allait certainement pas lui faire étalage de tout le désir qu'il lui inspirait.

\- Un verre ? lui proposa-t-il, une fois son fou rire passé.

\- Hum... grogna la jeune femme en se dirigeant de mauvaise grâce vers l'un des fauteuils dans lequel elle se laissa tomber lourdement, non sans avoir, auparavant, veillé à rabaisser au maximum sa robe.

\- Tiens, dit-il en revenant vers elle et en lui tendant un verre de Whisky.

Hermione ne s'embarrassa pas de remerciements avala plutôt une longue gorgée du liquide ambré.

\- Oh ! Arrête de faire la tête, Grangie !

Elle lui lança un regard glacial.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Oh et comment veux-tu que je t'appelle, alors ? lui demanda Malefoy, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres parfaites.

\- Comme tu l'as toujours fait depuis vingt ans.

\- Alors Blaise Zabini à le droit de t'appeler par ton prénom mais pas moi ? lança le Serpentard, l'air de rien.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer. Elle toussa bruyamment et dut se tapoter la poitrine pour qu'une goulée d'air parviennent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons.

\- C'est... C'est différent, crachota-t-elle.

\- Et je peux savoir en quoi ?

Décidément Malefoy ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire et Hermione tenta difficilement de chercher une raison valable. Le cours de ses pensées fut soudainement interrompu par de grands coups frappés à la porte d'entrée. Elle ne l'avait pas en visuel depuis le salon, puisqu'il fallait tout d'abord pénétrer dans un large vestibule mais Hermione était pratiquement certaine que le bruit venait de là-bas.

Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers le Serpentard et le vit froncer les sourcils.

\- Micky ?! appela-t-il vivement.

Il y eut un « crac » sonore et Hermione vit un petit elfe émerger d'un nuage de fumée.

\- Le maître a appelé Micky ? couina-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Oui. Va voir de qui il s'agit. Tu as l'autorisation de ne laisser entrer personne ici, sauf cas d'extrême urgence, est-ce clair ?

\- Parfaitement clair, maître, répondit l'elfe.

.

L'elfe – dont Hermione supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une fille puisque sa voix était clairement plus aiguë que celles de Dobby ou de Kreattur, par exemple – fila rapidement en direction de la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme n'était pas très surprise de constater que Malefoy avait toujours un elfe de maison. Cependant, elle avait pu noter que l'habituelle accoutrement sale qui leur était réservé n'avait pas été imposé par le maître des lieux. L'elfe arborait en effet une petite robe, un chapeau ainsi que des chaussures. Et bien que ceux-ci fussent fait dans la même matière que la tenue de tout bon elfe de maison non affranchi, Hermione constata qu'ils étaient parfaitement propres. De même qu'elle n'avait remarqué aucune blessure sur le petit corps décharné de Micky. Elle en concluait donc que Malefoy fils n'était pas du genre à punir ses elfes de la même manière que le faisait son père.

Cela conforta la jeune femme dans l'idée que Malefoy avait définitivement évolué par rapport à Poudlard et aux préceptes moyenâgeux que lui avaient inculqués Lucius et les Mangemorts.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait prêté aucune attention aux voix qui s'élevaient du hall d'entrée.

.

Elle vit donc avec surprise Malefoy se lever prestement de son fauteuil, très peu de temps avant que l'elfe ne revienne vers eux, une expression catastrophée sur le visage.

\- Pardonnez Micky, maître, je vous en prie mais Miss Park... commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Sa voix fut soudainement couverte par le bruit sourd qu'émirent des talons de femme sur le parquet du Manoir.

}{

Drago vit avec agacement Pansy pénétrer dans la pièce. Il s'avança légèrement vers elle, pendant qu'elle-même faisait un pas dans sa direction.

\- Drago, que signifie tout ceci, enfin ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la vit le détailler des pieds à la tête, s'attardant beaucoup trop longuement à son goût sur son torse nu.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Sa voix était sèche. Il n'appréciait absolument pas qu'on le surveille d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Pansy. Il était ami avec la brune mais il ne supportait que très moyennement son tempérament jaloux, possessif et colérique. D'autant plus qu'il avait toujours tenu à ce que les choses soient claires entre eux : il ne se passerait rien.

Bon, il l'avait laissée exercer son petit côté « Serpentard amourachée et possessive » sur lui un peu plus tôt dans la soirée mais c'était surtout pour voir la réaction qu'aurait Granger. Réaction qui ne lui avait, d'ailleurs, absolument pas déplu... bien au contraire – enfin peut être excepté la danse qu'elle avait échangée avec ces idiots de sorciers éméchés…

\- Tu nous quittes avec précipitation et sans explication, tu ne m'accordes que DEUX danses, je te retrouve chez toi à moitié nu, un verre à la main et en plus tu débarque avec... GRANGER ?! s'écria soudainement Pansy alors que ses yeux furibonds se portaient sur la partie gauche de la pièce.

Drago suivit son regard et vit que la jeune femme s'était agenouillée devant l'elfe et tentait, apparemment, de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Décidément... certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

}{

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton maître ne... commença Hermione à l'adresse de la petite Micky avant de s'interrompre en constatant le silence qui régnait autour d'elle.

Elle releva la tête. Elle aperçut tout d'abord Parkinson qui ressemblait à un Bouledogue prêt à se battre pour son os puis les yeux amusés de Malefoy. Se sentant légèrement acculée, elle se redressa et attendit que l'un d'entre eux ouvre la bouche.

Rapidement, la Serpentard reporta son attention sur Malefoy, non sans lui avoir balancé un regard dégoûté auquel Hermione répondit bien volontiers.

\- Drago ? Que fait Granger dans ton salon ?! lui demanda-t-elle, sa voix partant dans les aiguës.

Elle faisait, de toute évidence, de gros efforts pour ne pas exploser et Hermione ne put empêcher un petit ricanement de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- _Hermione_ est ici car elle et moi, avions envie de nous retrouver seuls, expliqua lentement Malefoy en détachant chaque syllabe comme s'il s'en délectait.

Hermione retint un hoquet de surprise. Il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Aussitôt, elle darda un regard complice sur lui. Elle croisa ses prunelles grises et il lui adressa un sourire mutin. Imperceptiblement, il lui fit un signe de tête en direction de Parkinson et, lorsqu'elle vit la tête que cette dernière arborait, la Gryffondor comprit. Décidant d'entrer dans le jeu du blond, elle se rapprocha doucement de lui.

Mais avant qu'elle n'arrive à sa hauteur, « la carpe Parkinson » rouvrit la bouche.

\- Drago ! Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?! hurla-t-elle presque.

\- J'ai tous mes esprits, Pansy mais merci de te soucier de ma santé mentale.

\- Mais... Mais... bredouilla la jeune femme.

Hermione, qui avait profité de ce laps de temps pour arriver à leur hauteur vrilla son regard dans les prunelles noires de la Serpentard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Parkinson, je _m'occupe_ de lui... lui assura-t-elle d'un ton où perçait immanquablement de lourds sous-entendus.

La jeune femme sembla sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge et Hermione sentit Malefoy bouger à ses côtés. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et manqua de s'étouffer en voyant qu'il se retenait très difficilement de pouffer de rire.

\- Drago…

La voix de la Serpentard sonna comme une complainte.

\- Pansy, laisse nous s'il-te-plaît.

}{

Drago n'employait que très rarement ce genre de formule de politesse et espérait que cela suffirait pour que son amie se reprenne et rentre chez elle. Il avait en effet l'impression que la crise de nerfs n'était pas loin et n'avait absolument pas envie d'en faire les frais maintenant.

Il sentit avec étonnement Granger qui était à ses côtés, se rapprocher un peu plus de lui avant de poser une main possessive sur son torse nu. A son toucher, le blond se tendit légèrement avant d'être envahi de millier de petits picotements plus agréables les uns que les autres et il se retint difficilement de l'attirer dans ses bras.

\- Oui, Parkinson. Rentre chez toi, s'il-te-plaît. Nous sommes occupés, ajouta la Gryffondor.

Drago se tendit de nouveau mais cette fois-ci pour une autre raison. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Pansy, qu'il savait si sanguine, ne réponde pas aux pics lancés par la jeune femme. Et, au grand damne de Drago, cela ne manqua pas.

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Sang-de-bourbe ! Et ôte tes sales mains de lui ! cracha-t-elle, plus véhémente que jamais.

Il allait lui faire savoir qu'elle n'avait absolument pas son mot à dire sur les mains qui pouvaient le toucher ou non... d'autant plus celles – merveilleuses – de Granger, mais cette dernière fut plus rapide que lui.

Il la sentit se détacher de lui et retint un mouvement pour la garder à ses côtés. La chaleur qu'elle dégageait lui manqua immédiatement et il ne put se retenir de lancer un regard de reproche à Pansy.

Ce faisant, il ne put manquer la gifle monumentale que lui asséna Granger. Il vit son amie se tenir la joue de douleur puis la voix de le Gryffondor emplit la salle. Une voix plus froide et hautaine que Drago ne lui avait jamais connue.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Parkinson. Insulte-moi encore une fois et tu sauras pourquoi tu te rends chez le chirurgien esthétique. Maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi, te suicider, hurler à la mort dans ton jardin ou baiser avec le premier venu, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Mais tu vas dégager d'ici et vite fait !

Drago la vit se pencher légèrement pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille dont il ne saisit pas le sens. Toutefois, il comprit parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de gentillesses puisque le teint de Pansy passa instantanément du cramoisie au verdâtre.

.

Habituellement, Drago n'appréciait que très moyennement que l'on s'en prenne à son amie d'enfance – bien qu'il sache qu'elle pouvait parfaitement se défendre toute seule – mais, cette fois-ci, il dut reconnaître qu'elle l'avait cherché. Et puis Granger était tellement sexy quand elle s'énervait... Cela altérait donc nécessairement son jugement...

Décidé à calmer les choses entre elles, il s'approcha, attrapa Granger par la main pour la faire reculer légèrement.

\- Pansy, rentre chez toi. Je ne te le redemanderai pas, lui dit-il d'une voix la plus calme possible.

Elle leva un regard brûlant de rage et de dégoût vers lui, puis il glissa vers Granger, qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés et elle se retourna en levant la tête avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait.

.

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer violemment et, à peine cela fut fait, que Drago faisait pivoter la jeune femme dans ses bras et plaquait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et fut ravi de constater qu'elle répondait à son baiser. Il l'attrapa par le haut des cuisses avant de la porter jusqu'à lui. Il sentit le tissu soyeux de sa robe caresser délicieusement son torse et il la transporta jusqu'au canapé. Comme il l'avait envisagé, ils n'allaient certainement pas atteindre sa chambre avant le round numéro deux.

.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme se dégager habillement de son étreinte et, avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qu'il se passait, elle ôta ses vêtements et se plaçait au-dessus de lui. Apparemment, la petite altercation l'avait rendue beaucoup plus sûre d'elle et beaucoup plus Serpentard.

Drago sentit son érection devenir douloureuse lorsque, en le débarrassant de son pantalon, Granger passa largement ses mains sur la bosse qui y était visible. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se redressa en position assise alors que la brune se repositionnait sur lui. Ses baisers brûlants descendirent le long de son cou gracile et se perdirent dans son décolleté. Habillement, il détacha son soutien-gorge et plongea sur sa poitrine, une fois celle-ci libérée.

}{

Leur désir mutuel était palpable et, ni tenant plus, Hermione le repoussa sauvagement du plat de la main. Il s'affala sur le canapé et elle s'empressa de délester leurs deux corps des derniers bouts de tissus qui les empêchaient d'atteindre le septième ciel.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione poussa un dernier gémissement, qui se mêla à un grognement rauque provenant de la gorge de son amant. Sa tête tourna agréablement tandis que tout son corps semblait une nouvelle fois en feu. Elle sentit le blond se retirer d'elle avant de s'affaler à ses côtés sur les draps de satin vert de son lit.

Il venait de lui faire atteindre deux fois l'orgasme et Hermione se sentait épuisée. Si la première fois avait été assez rapide, autant dans leurs préliminaires que dans leurs ébats du fait de leur empressement, la seconde s'était largement prolongée, à leur plus grand plaisir.

Hermione avait osé des choses qu'elles n'avaient jamais expérimentées auparavant et avait l'impression de redécouvrir son corps ainsi que celui d'un homme.

Avec Ron, leurs relations sexuelles avaient surtout été centrées sur l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre mais, avec Malefoy, s'était totalement différent. Avec Ron, elle avait fait l'amour. Avec Malefoy, c'était purement physique et... Merlin que c'était bon !

.

Comme toujours, penser à Ron la fit instantanément redescendre sur Terre et son corps se glaça. Elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de prendre ses vêtements avec elle avant de monter jusqu'à la chambre de Malefoy et sauta à bas du lit afin de s'habiller.

\- Tu ne restes pas, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se retourna vers lui. Toujours nu et le corps légèrement soulevé par ses coudes, Hermione devait avouer qu'il était terriblement beau et attirant. Elle détourna le regard tout en enfilant sa robe.

\- Non, je rentre à l'appartement.

Il ne répondit rien.

Hermione allait quitter la pièce et lui souhaiter bonne nuit lorsqu'il quitta à son tour le lit. Interdite, la jeune femme le vit commencer à s'habiller à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je... vais chercher mon fils chez ma mère, termina-t-il enfilant sa chaussette droite.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione. Malefoy, il est deux heures du matin !

\- Ah tiens... nous en sommes revenus au nom de famille... Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi l'horaire est dérangeant.

\- Non mais enfin, Malefoy, as-tu une once de bon sens et de savoir vivre en toi ? On ne débarque pas chez les gens à deux heures du matin ! le sermonna Hermione, en faisant fit se la première partie de sa tirade.

\- Je vais juste chez ma mère, Granger.

\- Raison de plus ! Et ton fils doit probablement être en train de dormir profondément à cette heure. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller demain matin, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit soupirer et le vit se rasseoir lourdement sur le lit. Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor. Elle _adorait_ lui prouver qu'elle avait raison et pas lui.

\- Bonne nuit, Malefoy, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

\- Bonne nuit, Granger. A demain, répondit-il d'une voix morne, visiblement affligé de devoir admettre sa défaite.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à son attitude puérile et quitta la chambre avant de retourner dans le salon, de prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette et de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Alors, cette petite confrontation ?

Drago serait-il jaloux de Blaise ?

Quant à Pansy... Avez-vous apprécié son personnage ? Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire le passage où elle débarque au Manoir et trouve Drago avec Hermione ! Et où cette dernière se rebelle ! Ce qui n'est clairement pas pour déplaire à notre cher Drago... Ce qu'il lui a plutôt clairement fait comprendre, d'ailleurs ! ^^

Qu'envisagez-vous pour la suite ?

 **A vos claviers, petits lecteurs** (oui, oui, même toi petit lecteur fantôme) pour me dire tout ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. :)

Je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis à dimanche pour le chapitre 24 !

 **Chalusse**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Des centaines de milliers de mercis à l'ensemble de mes revieweurs/euses d'amour pour leur super review de la mort qui tue ! Merci également à tous ceux qui font des ajouts en fav'/alertes !

.

Avant de vous laisser avec le nouveau chapitre, j'ai une information à vous transmettre. Avec la rentrée qui approche à grand pas, je me suis rendue compte que je ne serais peut-être pas en mesure de continuer à publier deux chapitres par semaine. Mon rythme de publication passerait donc à une MAJ par semaine. Pour autant, rien n'est encore certain alors je vous informe de cette possibilité mais je vous tiendrai, bien évidemment, au courant par la suite. Donc, pour le moment, nous restons à deux chapitres par semaine :).

.

 **RàR anonyme** :

 **Guest** : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi : Pansy est insupportable et sa crise de jalousie est ridicule. Pour faire court, je dirais que Pansy est tout simplement ridicule mais cela peut promettre de nouvelles scènes assez comiques dans le futur si elle revient… Drago semble effectivement un peu jaloux de Blaise. Pour autant, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il serait prêt à l'appeler par son prénom… A voir.

Hermione pense à Ron car cela ne fait que sept mois qu'il est décédé. Malgré qu'elle soit en passe de faire son deuil, elle ne peut décemment pas arrêter de penser à lui du jour au lendemain. D'autant plus maintenant qu'elle est intime avec un autre homme… Drago Malefoy d'autant plus ^^.

Sinon je suis ravie que tu aies autant apprécié ce chapitre 23 et j'espère qu'il en sera autant avec celui-ci ! :)

Bisous et à très bientôt !

.

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture de ce chapitre qui risque de créer du remous… et à tout à l'heure pour la note de fin de chapitre :).

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : La mise en garde d'Harry**

L'eau chaude avait beau marteler son corps avec force, Hermione se sentait toujours aussi comateuse. Elle avait en tout et pour tout dormi trois heures et demie cette nuit-là et n'avait envie que d'une chose : retourner se coucher. Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à se fustiger de s'être endormie à un horaire si déraisonnable. La soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Malefoy - surtout les dernières heures - avait été appréciable et les lourds cernes qui lui barraient le visage les valaient totalement.

Toutefois, mis à part la fatigue immense qui l'accablait, Hermione n'arrivait pas à apprécier cette matinée. La raison n'était autre que l'angoisse qui lui enserrait la poitrine à l'idée de passer le déjeuner en compagnie d'Harry. Elle se doutait parfaitement qu'il allait vouloir lui _parler_ du comportement qu'elle avait eu lors de son anniversaire et la jeune femme n'était absolument pas pressée de voir midi sonner. Car, malgré tout ce que son meilleur ami pourrait lui dire, elle ne changerait pas son fusil d'épaule. Elle était déterminée à aller de l'avant et ne se laisserait retenir par personne, pas même Harry. S'il était réellement son meilleur ami, il comprendrait son choix... ce que sa femme avait refusé de faire.

.

A peine fut-elle sortie de la salle de bain qu'Hermione fonça dans la cuisine afin de se servir une grande tasse de café bien fort. Elle poussa même le vice jusqu'à s'en resservir une seconde avant de se diriger vers sa cheminée et de partir pour le ministère.

Comme toujours, l'Atrium, était bondé à cette heure et la jeune femme du faire la queue avant de pouvoir accéder aux ascenseurs. Une fois arrivée devant son bureau, elle sortit sa baguette. Elle fit un moulinet du poignet et la porte s'ouvrit devant elle. La jeune femme se débarrassa ensuite de sa veste puis s'assit sur son fauteuil. Il n'était que huit heures et Perkins avait pourtant déjà eu le temps de déposer une pile impressionnante de dossiers sur son bureau.

Hermione soupira de découragement. Elle n'avait jamais rechigné à travailler, bien au contraire, mais elle devait avouer que son nouvel emploi était barbant. Elle se contentait, le plus souvent, de feuilleter les nombreuses affaires, de relever deux ou trois faits pertinents et de les retranscrire avant d'envoyer tout ceci aux services Administratifs du Magenmagot. Elle avait rêvé de tellement mieux...

Elle ne pouvait cependant pas faire la difficile pour le moment. Bien que Malefoy lui permette de vivre très confortablement à moindre coût, son coffre-fort de Gringotts n'avait certainement pas repris son embonpoint d'antan.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Hermione se décida à ouvrir le premier dossier qui lui passait sous la main. Un Moldu qui avait été blessé par une tasse à thé mordeuse... passionnant...

.

Plus l'heure avançait, plus la jeune femme stressait. Merlin qu'elle aurait aimé que Malefoy soit là pour lui faire oublier ses soucis... Merlin sembla entendre ses prières mais légèrement trop tard, malheureusement. Il était onze heures cinquante-trois lorsque de petits coups se firent entendre contre la porte de son bureau. Hermione referma le document sur lequel elle planchait depuis maintenant plus d'une heure et demie et se redressa un peu dans son fauteuil avant d'inviter, celui qu'elle pensait être son patron, à entrer.

Elle fut donc stupéfaite de voir Malefoy se faufiler dans la petite pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Salut, lança-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? lui demanda la jeune femme, surprise.

\- Déjeuner avec toi ? répondit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas _que_ l'intention de déjeuner avec elle.

Hermione soupira.

\- Si seulement tu avais pu entrer trente minutes plus tôt dans cette pièce, marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda le Serpentard qui n'avait pas saisi ses paroles.

\- Rien. Je suis désolée Malefoy mais je vais devoir décliner ton offre, annonça-t-elle d'un ton réellement navré.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui cacher la vérité.

\- Je dois déjeuner avec Harry.

Sa voix était morne et elle baissa les yeux. Soudain, le corps du Serpentard entra dans son champ de vision et elle se sentit lui relever le menton d'une pression du doigt. Ses prunelles plongèrent dans les siennes.

\- Ne te laisse pas marcher dessus par Potter.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas réellement parlé de ses problèmes à Malefoy puisqu'elle l'avait repoussé lorsqu'il avait émis l'idée de lui en faire part, après la soirée d'anniversaire de son meilleur ami, mais il semblait avoir compris que tout n'était pas au beau fixe entre eux.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, lui assura-t-elle en lui souriant légèrement.

\- Je suis sérieux, Granger. Ne le laisse pas te faire culpabiliser.

Voilà donc ce qui lui faisait peur.

\- Tu penses qu'il me parlera de toi ?

\- Il serait idiot de ne pas le faire.

Hermione fut prise d'un léger vertige. Comment réagirait-elle si Harry abordait le sujet « Drago Malefoy » ?

\- J'assume mes actes.

\- Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que Potter peut réussir à te retourner le cerveau.

\- Je ne suis pas manipulable à ce point, Malefoy. Je ne suis pas faible ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Et Harry n'est pas un manipulateur.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas faible, Granger. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut en témoigner, c'est moi.

La Gryffondor sentit une agréable sensation l'envahir et avant qu'elle n'ait pu en définir le sens, le blond reprenait.

\- Je te dis juste de ne pas le laisser te faire culpabiliser, termina-t-il.

.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle avait de moins en moins envie de se rendre jusqu'au bureau de l'Auror. Hermione était une nouvelle fois perdue dans ses pensées et ne perçut le rapprochement de Malefoy que lorsqu'il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je te ferai oublier Potter et toutes les bêtises qu'il pourra t'avoir dites.

Hermione rougit légèrement devant le sous-entendu et un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, se confia-t-elle.

\- Je sais. J'aimerais pouvoir te retenir, souffla-t-il avant de lui adresser un sourire en coin.

\- Moi aussi...

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle s'empara de sa veste, de son sac et quitta la pièce. Si elle restait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde supplémentaire dans son bureau, elle serait incapable d'en sortir et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de faire face à ses responsabilités. De toute façon, si elle n'allait pas voir Harry maintenant, il viendrait à elle et elle préférait ne pas repousser l'échéance indéfiniment.

.

Son ventre se contracta violemment lorsqu'elle toqua trois fois à la porte du bureau de son « meilleur ami ».

\- Entrez, l'entendit-elle clamer derrière le panneau de bois.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et actionna la poignée.

\- Bonjour Hermione, le salua-t-il.

La jeune femme remarqua immédiatement qu'une petite table avait été dressée pour eux. Elle ne s'était donc pas méprise, Harry avait l'intention de la retenir pour le déjeuner.

\- Bonjour Harry, répondit-elle.

C'était certainement le « bonjour » le plus froid et distant qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangé et le cœur d'Hermione se serra.

\- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, lui proposa le Gryffondor en lui faisant signe de prendre place sur l'une des chaises.

Elle fit comme il demandait alors qu'il s'asseyait lui-même en face d'elle

\- Je suis content que tu sois venue, lui dit-il.

Et il le semblait réellement. La jeune femme garda cependant le silence, attendant qu'il lui explique la raison de sa venue – bien qu'elle sache pertinemment de quoi il retournait.

\- Comment vas-tu, Hermione ? demanda-t-il après que le silence se soit installé entre eux.

La Gryffondor réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas, elle-même, posé cette question et voulait y répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

\- Je vais bien. Je vais _mieux_.

A peine ces mots eurent franchi ses lèvres qu'Hermione sut qu'il s'agissait de la pure et simple vérité. Elle allait mieux ces derniers temps. Elle allait mieux depuis...

\- Tu as bonne mine, quoique l'air légèrement fatigué, commenta Harry, avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer de formaliser ses pensées.

La jeune femme ne tint pas rigueur à Harry de son manque de tact flagrant et préféra ne rien ajouter. Elle avait déjà réussi à ne pas s'empourprer lorsqu'il avait mentionné sa « fatigue », c'était déjà un bon point pour elle.

.

La conversation se poursuivit sur des banalités puis les deux sorciers commandèrent leur repas. Hermione picorait sa salade César lorsque Harry reprit la parole.

\- Hermione... à propos de... mon anniversaire. Je suis désolé.

La jeune femme reposa ses couverts. Ils y étaient. La conversation allait enfin prendre la tournure que chacun espérait secrètement.

\- Je m'excuse également.

Harry hocha la tête avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de son ragoût.

\- Tu dois comprendre que je m'inquiète pour toi.

L'intéressée sentit une bouffée de chaleur s'emparer d'elle. Une bouffée quelque peu désagréable.

\- Je sais, Harry. Et je t'ai déjà assuré que vous n'aviez pas à vous en faire pour moi. JE. VAIS. BIEN, dit Hermione d'une voix sourde en détachant chaque mot.

\- Que tu paraisses bien aller ne vas pas nous empêcher de nous inquiéter pour toi.

\- Je ne parais pas « bien aller », je vais bien !

\- Et comment pourrais-tu bien aller Hermione ?

\- Harry... ne recommence pas, s'il-te-plaît, le prévint-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Tu dis « bien aller » alors pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? lui demanda rationnellement le Gryffondor.

\- Parce que je n'en peux plus de répéter inlassablement les mêmes choses, soupira Hermione.

Elle vit que le brun allait rétorquer quelque chose mais elle le coupa.

\- Harry, commença-t-elle d'une voix calme. Je _veux_ aller de l'avant. Et comprend bien que j'irai de l'avant quoi qu'il arrive. Quoique toi, Ginny ou la famille Weasley pourrez en penser. Et je n'ai jamais été mieux en sept mois que depuis que j'ai décidé de faire face à mes démons.

\- Que veux-tu dire par « faire face à mes démons » ? s'enquit-il, visiblement anxieux.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Je suis retournée au Manoir Malefoy.

.

Tout d'abord, Harry n'eut aucune réaction, comme s'il n'avait tout simplement pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Puis son visage vira soudainement au rouge pivoine.

\- Tu as QUOI ? hurla-t-il presque.

\- Je suis retournée au Manoir, répéta Hermione d'une voix calme.

\- Ce... ce _connard_ t'a emmenée là-bas ?! explosa le brun en se levant de sa chaise.

Comprenant qu'il faisait référence à Malefoy, Hermione se leva à son tour.

\- _Malefoy_ m'a effectivement emmenée chez lui. Parce que je le lui ai demandé, Harry.

La bouche du Survivant s'ouvrit avant de se refermer plusieurs fois de suite. Cela lui donna un petit air de « Pansy Carpe Parkinson » et Hermione se retint difficilement de pouffer. Elle savait pourtant que la situation n'avait rien de risible mais il fallait bien qu'elle extériorise d'une manière ou d'une autre l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait. Car cette conversation prenait un tournant immanquablement dangereux.

\- Alors c'est vrai ?! Tu sais, Hermione, malgré ce que tu as pu dire à mon anniversaire et les ragots que j'ai pu entendre, je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde. Je me disais qu'il y avait une explication rationnelle à tout ceci. Hermione Granger, ma sœur de cœur, ma meilleure amie depuis toujours, ne pouvait pas être tombée comme une idiote dans les bras d'un salopard comme Drago Malefoy. Surtout lui !

Hermione se sentait bouillir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu, Harry Potter mais il s'agit de ma vie privée et sache que je me contre fiche de ce que tu peux penser.

\- Il se sert de toi, Hermione ! beugla Harry en portant ses mains à ses cheveux déjà très ébouriffés.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et en quoi, pourrais-tu me le dire, se servirait-il de moi ?

\- Il se sert de toi pour redorer son blason ! Enfin c'est évident ! Si même toi tu donnes l'impression de lui pardonner, plus rien de l'empêchera de redevenir comme avant.

\- Oh pitié, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en lui jetant un regard furieux. On parle de Drago Malefoy, là, pas de Voldemort. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne lui ai jamais pardonné la moindre chose, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner.

\- Pardon ?! balbutia le brun.

\- Il n'a rien à voir dans tout cela et tu le sais parfaitement. Tu as toi-même organisé ses aveux et tu as été le premier à m'assurer que je me trompais en continuant à le considérer comme un complice.

\- J'ai revu mon jugement. Malefoy est un ex Mangemort, il a très bien pu se servir de la Magie noire pour contourner les effets du Veritaserum.

Hermione explosa d'un rire sans joie.

\- Et voilà donc l'impartialité dont les Aurors se vantent tellement... Tu sais très bien qu'aucun sortilège ne peut contrer le pouvoir de cette potion. Et je te signale, au passage, que c'est toi qui a innocenté Malefoy et sa mère lors de leur procès.

\- Une décision que je regrette amèrement un peu plus à chaque jour que Merlin fait.

Hermione manqua de peu d'aller frapper le Gryffondor. Il était tellement aveuglé par la haine qu'il déraillait complètement.

.

\- Tu me fais pitié, Harry. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, grandit un peu, le sermonna la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard glacial.

\- Tu parles comme lui, cracha Harry.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu parles comme lui, tu agis comme lui, tu es aussi virulente que lui. Ne comprends-tu pas, Hermione ? Il te manipule !

\- Harry... soupira gravement Hermione.

Elle se sentait à bout de nerf.

\- Non, Hermione, écoute-moi. Que dirais Ron s'il te voyait ? Penses-tu réellement qu'il serait fier de sa femme ? Et Rose, de sa mère ? Ton attitude est une honte à leur mémoire !

Hermione inspira. Puis expira en fermant les yeux. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa respiration ou elle allait exploser. Apparemment, Malefoy avait eu raison : Harry avait l'intention de jouer sur la corde « Ron et Rose » en essayant de la faire culpabiliser. Que son meilleur ami s'abaisse à des pratiques si méprisables lui brisa le cœur. Au lieu d'essayer de la comprendre, Harry tentait de lui retourner le cerveau en désespoir de cause. De toute évidence, la mort de sa famille n'avait pas uniquement terni l'âme de la jeune femme.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien, le Survivant continua à insister.

\- Je te préviens, Hermione, mieux vaut pour vous que je ne vous vois jamais ensemble.

Devant la violence de ses paroles et le mépris avec lequel il lui parlait, la jeune femme ne put retenir une larme qui coula le long de sa joue.

\- Tu me menace, Harry ?

\- Oui. Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu prennes enfin conscience de ce que tu deviens.

\- « Ce que je deviens » ? répéta Hermione qui avait brusquement blêmi.

Harry Potter ne pouvait pas se tenir devant elle, il s'agissait forcément d'une farce, de quelqu'un qui avait pris son apparence. Son frère de cœur ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon.

\- Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même, Hermione. Personne ne te reconnaît. Tu deviens une femme froide et distante, tu bois, tu as des fréquentations plus que douteuses, Merlin seul sait où tu vis et tu ne nous adresses la parole que pour nous hurler dessus.

Hermione sentit la même colère sourde que la veille au soir, lorsque Parkinson l'avait insultée, s'insinuer par tous les pores de sa peau et ce fut d'une voix blanche et glaciale qu'elle rétorqua :

\- Plus personne ne me reconnaît ? Et toi, Harry ? Tu penses peut-être que je te reconnaîs ? Merlin mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler ?! Ensuite, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il s'agit de ma vie privée et je t'interdis d'y porter un quelconque jugement. Je pensais que tu aurais compris ! Je pensais que _toi_ , plus que tout autre, me soutiendrais, Harry ! Mais non ! Pour toi, si je ne redeviens pas la gentille petite Hermione que tu as toujours connue, ça ne va pas. Et bien sache une chose, cette femme est partie. Elle est morte avec eux !

Sa voix se brisa tandis que ses joues se baignaient de larmes. Elle trouva tout de même la force de faire une dernière remarque.

\- Et tu n'as pas intérêt à mettre tes menaces à exécutions. La dernière chose que je veuille c'est me battre encore davantage avec toi mais je n'hésiterais pas à me défendre si tu continues à m'attaquer. Je ne suis pas une enfant que l'on peut modeler comme on le souhaite. Donc, si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre mes choix, je te prierais de me laisser tranquille, à l'avenir. Ainsi que Malefoy. Car il n'aurait certainement pas la même retenue que moi.

Et elle le laissa là.

.

Le reste de la journée d'Hermione s'écoula avec une lenteur irritante. Son esprit était bien trop distrait par la conversation – si on pouvait appeler ce qu'il s'était passé ainsi – qu'elle avait eu avec Harry. Elle n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à se concentrer sur son travail et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle avait rapidement arrêté de pleurer après être revenue dans son bureau. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de la peine que les paroles acerbes de celui qui était pourtant son meilleur ami depuis de nombreuses années, avaient fait naître en elle. Elle ne s'était, bien évidemment, pas attendue à ce qu'il comprenne sa relation avec Malefoy – elle-même n'en saisissait d'ailleurs pas tous les tenants et aboutissants – mais elle pensait qu'il réagirait tout de même avec moins de violence. Ce qui accablait le plus Hermione était qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir pris la peine de se mettre à sa place. Non, il avait seulement condamné son comportement, arguant qu'elle faisait honte à la mémoire de sa famille et que Ron aurait été déçu d'elle.

Les poings de la Gryffondor s'abattirent avec force sur son bureau de bois et elle retint difficilement un petit cri de douleur. La jeune femme resta ainsi de longues minutes. Finalement, elle releva les yeux et ils se portèrent d'eux-mêmes sur la pendule accrochée au mur.

« 17h54 ».

Faisant fi des six minutes durant lesquelles elle était encore supposée travailler, la jeune femme se leva, referma sans ménagement ses dossiers, attrapa sa veste et son sac à main et sortit de son bureau. Elle allait être en avance mais elle préférait encore patienter devant une porte que dans la petite pièce. En arrivant dans le couloir habituellement réservé aux réunions des Aurors, la jeune femme fit apparaître une chaise et s'y laissa lourdement tomber.

.

Elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle et pria silencieusement pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'Harry. Heureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas une chevelure noire qui entra dans son champ de vision mais plutôt des cheveux d'un blond platine qui lui firent, instinctivement, pousser un soupir de soulagement. Toutefois, le petit sourire qui avait pris place sur ses lèvres s'évanouit rapidement lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur le visage fermé qu'arborait Malefoy. Il ne prononça pas un mot, saisit sa baguette, fit apparaître une chaise en face de la sienne et s'assit.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Et si jamais Harry avait tout de même mis ses menaces à exécution et s'en était pris à lui ? Avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser la question au blond, il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Alors, comment c'est passé ton déjeuner avec Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix agacée.

\- Mal, répondit la jeune femme en soupirant.

\- Je m'en suis douté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Potter est venu me voir, lâcha le Serpentard, une lueur de dégoût dans la voix et le regard.

Le cœur de la Gryffondor manqua un battement.

\- Il est venu te voir ? répéta-t-elle, espérant naïvement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce qu'elle avait tout d'abord envisagé.

Seulement, Harry semblait déterminé à la décevoir encore davantage.

\- Oui, dans mon bureau. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé, d'ailleurs, fit remarquer le blond, plus pour lui-même. Enfin bref, il m'a littéralement hurlé dessus en me sortant tout un tas de conneries plus absurdes les unes que les autres.

\- C'est à dire ? s'enquit Hermione qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

\- Déjà que je n'avais pas à t'approcher puisque – je cite – « je ne suis qu'un Mangemort qui a assassiné ta famille » ; que j'avais une très mauvaise influence sur toi ; que si jamais il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, il me jetterait immédiatement à Azkaban et que je n'avais – évidemment – plus le droit d'être vu en ta compagnie ou bien il se ferait – je cite de nouveau – « un véritable plaisir de demander la réouverture de mon procès ainsi que celui de ma mère », énuméra sombrement Malefoy.

Hermione, qui avait fermé les paupières dès les premiers mots, se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux et les posa sur son amant.

\- Écoute, je comprendrais tout à fait que... commença-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il leva une main en l'air, l'intimant au silence.

\- Granger, je n'ai _absolument_ pas l'intention de me plier au bon vouloir de cet abruti, la coupa-t-il.

La jeune femme sentit une intense chaleur s'emparer d'elle. Du soulagement. Perdre Malefoy en plus de tout le reste aurait véritablement été trop dur pour elle. Elle avait _besoin_ de lui pour continuer à laisser le passé là où il était supposé demeurer.

\- Et puis je sais parfaitement que, même en tant que chef des Aurors, il ne peut pas demander la réouverture de mon procès sans fondement. Or, je n'ai strictement rien à me reprocher. Potter ne me fera rien. Et toi, que t'a-t-il dit ? lui demanda le blond.

Hermione, dont l'esprit divaguait largement, reprit contenance et reporta son regard sur lui.

\- En substance, la même chose que toi. Avec en prime que – je cite – « mon comportement était une honte à la mémoire de mon mari décédé et de ma fille », ajouta Hermione d'une voix neutre.

Le visage de Malefoy se tordit en une expression d'antipathie et d'énervement.

\- Potter est encore plus con que je le pensais !

Pour une fois, Hermione ne le reprit pas. Elle s'en fichait pas mal que Malefoy l'insulte. D'autant plus qu'en ce moment précis, elle n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Tu comptes l'écouter, Granger ? Te plier à ses désirs ?

.

Hermione le dévisagea longuement. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, signe qu'il était véritablement concerné par la réponse qu'elle pourrait lui apporter. Elle savait qu'il voulait poursuivre leur « relation » aussi étrange soit-elle.

La Gryffondor allait lui donner sa réponse lorsque du bruit se fit entendre sur leur gauche. Un petit groupe de membre du Conseil arrivait dans leur direction et un sourire malicieux étira lentement les lèvres de la jeune femme. Avant qu'il n'ait compris comment, Hermione se leva de sa chaise et alla prendre place sur les genoux de Malefoy. Ceci fait, elle lui donna le baiser le plus passionné qu'elle put et quitta seulement ses lèvres pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Je pense que cela répond à ta question.

Elle le vit sourire pendant qu'il refermait ses bras autour d'elle. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil en direction du reste du groupe et ricana intérieurement en voyant leur tête. Tous, sans exception, semblaient avoir été témoins d'un crime particulièrement odieux ou, au choix, d'un acte qui semblait tout bonnement inconcevable.

Elle constata avec amusement que Malefoy avait également penché la tête sur le côté afin de constater par lui-même l'effet qu'ils avaient produit et il lui fit un clin d'œil complice alors qu'un petit rire s'échappait de sa bouche. Les conversations autour d'eux reprirent mais de façon beaucoup plus discrètes et étouffées qu'auparavant.

Hermione et Malefoy n'y prêtèrent aucune attention et la jeune femme n'amorça aucun mouvement pour se dégager de l'étreinte de son amant lorsque Percy se présenta devant la porte. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'intéresser à sa réaction lorsqu'il posa les yeux eux.

Toutefois, Malefoy l'avait fait et alors qu'ils rentraient dans la salle, il lui chuchota :

\- Weasley est furieux.

La Gryffondor haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'elle n'y accordait absolument aucune importance et se contenta d'avancer vers le fond de la salle. Elle s'assit au côté du Serpentard et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle s'ennuyait déjà.

Néanmoins, être près de Malefoy avaient des avantages. Peu après que Percy ait commencé son blabla habituel de début de semaine, la jeune femme sentit le blond glisser distraitement ses doigts le long de sa cuisse. Elle avait beau porter un pantalon, ce jour-là, les sensations que pouvaient lui procurer les caresses de Malefoy ne s'amenuisaient pas pour autant.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction. Pour toute réponse, le blond lui adressa un sourire en coin. Hermione le vit sortir sa baguette avant de faire un délicat mouvement du poignet de murmurer quelques mots.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda-t-elle en ne constatant aucun changement.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il lui fit signe de regarder sous la table. Hermione obtempéra, curieuse. Elle se retint difficilement d'exploser le rire en découvrant que le Serpentard avait tout simplement cloîtré la partie avant de leur bureau, rendant leurs jambes totalement invisibles aux regards des autres. Lorsque son regard croisa celui du Serpentard, elle leva les yeux au ciel, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose puisqu'elle était plus amusée par son comportement qu'irritée.

Elle le vit à nouveau s'emparer de sa baguette et recommencer son manège mais, cette fois-ci, la Gryffondor manqua de s'étouffer. Un petit cri aigu s'échappa d'ailleurs de ses lèvres, faisant se retourner toutes les têtes dans sa direction et elle ne manqua pas de s'empourprer. Car, contrairement à la première fois, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de demander de précisions au Serpentard pour observer par elle-même les changements qu'il avait effectués. Puisque le changement en question s'était effectué _sur_ elle. Tout d'abord, Hermione avait ressenti une sensation de froid sur ses jambes et, en baissant le regard vers ses dernières, avait remarqué qu'elle portait maintenant une jupe très, très courte.

Malefoy était véritablement un serpent de la plus vicieuse espèce.

Elle lui adressa un regard outré auquel il répondit par un large sourire. Apparemment, il n'était pas décidé à s'ennuyer durant cette réunion.

Il reprit ses délicieuses caresses et, malgré ce qu'elle avait pu penser, Hermione dut admettre que c'était mille fois plus agréable lorsqu'il la touchait quand sa peau était nue. Rapidement, son épiderme se couvrit de chair de poule. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les paroles de son beau-frère mais la main du Serpentard sur sa cuisse semblait avoir le pouvoir d'occulter tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus entreprenant et que la jeune femme constatait qu'il ne la quittait plus des yeux, un étrange silence les envahit soudain. Silence qui se rompit lorsque Percy héla fortement Malefoy.

\- Mr Malefoy ?!

Hermione tourna la tête vers ce dernier et le vit cligner des yeux. Il ne retira pas sa main de sa cuisse et la jeune femme le vit darder un regard glacial sur Percy.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai été _distrait_.

Hermione vit la mâchoire de Percy se contracter violemment et elle savait qu'avant même de rentrer chez lui, il foncerait chez les Potter pour faire son rapport. Affligeant...

\- Je souhaitais seulement savoir si vous aviez arrêté une date pour le dîner que vous étiez supposé organiser. Ou alors avez-vous été si _distrait_ que vous n'y avez même pas songé ? s'enquit Percy en lui lançant un regard de défi.

}{

Drago aurait volontiers remis ce misérable Weasley à sa place mais, en se remémorant les « menaces » de Potter mais préféra garder le silence. Non qu'il n'ait peur de lui mais Drago voulait lui donner le moins de matière possible pour avoir une excuse de s'en prendre à lui. Et puis il jugea que le petit numéro qu'il avait joué avec Granger, un peu plus tôt dans le couloir, était suffisant pour alimenter les ragots du ministère pendant une bonne semaine.

Aussi se contenta-t-il d'adresser son regard le plus hautain à Weasley.

\- Le vendredi vingt-neuf, lâcha-t-il.

A contre cœur, le roux rompit leur guerre visuelle pour noter la date proposée sur son carnet.

\- La tenue de soirée est imposée, ajouta le blond après une seconde de silence.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui. Premièrement, il y avait ceux qui ne semblaient pas franchement ravi de l'annonce. Ensuite, il y avait ceux, ou plutôt celles – dont la sorcière qui lui jetait souvent des coups d'œil aguicheurs – qui paraissaient enchantés. Il y avait également Weasley qui lui adressa un regard noir mais qui n'osa pas le contredire. Après tout, la soirée se déroulait chez lui, il pouvait bien imposer le dresscode qu'il souhaitait. Enfin, il y avait Granger qui semblait avoir avalé un litre d'acide et qui le regardait en le suppliant des yeux. Drago manqua d'exploser de rire et se contenta de pouffer en silence.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et écarta une mèche de cheveux avant de lui chuchoter :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te trouverai une tenue.

Il l'entendit grogner et soupirer.

\- Tu as intérêt, Malefoy ! Je ne compte pas arpenter toutes les ruelles du Chemin de Traverse pour dénicher une robe de soirée, dit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Tu as ma parole, Granger, rigola-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

}{

Hermione fulminait. Malgré le fait qu'elle prêtait nettement plus d'attention à son apparence ces derniers temps, le shopping n'était toujours pas devenu l'une de ses activités favorites. Si Malefoy voulait qu'elle se présente avec une robe de soirée chez lui eh bien il n'aurait qu'à lui en trouver une.

.

\- Oh allez détend-toi, Granger, ricana le Serpentard à ses côtés.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste ça ! Alors ne me demande pas, _en plus_ , de t'acclamer pour ton idée stupide.

\- N'exagère pas non plus ! dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle soupira d'affliction et une seconde de silence s'abattit sur eux. Malefoy avait toujours une main sur sa cuisse et Hermione pouvait sentir ses doigts fins se balader librement sur sa peau.

Il se pencha vers elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me ferai pardonner, murmura-t-il.

\- Oh mais je ne m'inquiète absolument pas. C'est plutôt toi qui devrais t'inquiéter. Je vais placer la barre trèèès haut, tu sais ?! le prévint-elle en se tournant vers lui, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Cela ne sembla nullement l'impressionner, bien au contraire.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'adore les défis. Tu me pardonneras, sois en certaine.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle et la Gryffondor y perçut très distinctement les connotations lubriques qu'il insinuait. Hermione ne douta pas une seule seconde de sa réussite.

.

La réunion se déroulait avec une lenteur accablante. Les sillons que le blond traçait sur sa peau rendait Hermione de plus en plus sensible à son toucher. Chaque caresse devenait comme une douce torture et elle commençait à perdre patience. Merlin qu'elle avait envie que Malefoy se fasse pardonner _sur le champ_ …

Une déception immense l'envahit lorsqu'elle envisagea la possibilité qu'ils se quittent directement à la fin de la réunion. Grâce aux caresses, elle avait réussi à oublier sa journée, pénible et éprouvante, et n'avait plus envie que d'une chose : coucher avec Malefoy pour continuer à occulter tous les malheurs présents dans sa vie. Elle redoutait donc qu'il décide de rentrer chez lui une fois la réunion terminée.

Finalement, et au bout de près d'une heure trente d'interaction dont Hermione n'avait absolument pas suivi le cours, Percy Weasley clôtura la réunion.

Malefoy et Hermione furent les premiers à l'extérieur. Le blond avait attrapé sa main et la jeune femme le laissa l'entraîner en avant dans les dédales du ministère. Elle ne savait pas véritablement ce qu'il avait en tête mais, au moins, il ne semblait pas pressé de se soustraire à sa compagnie.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue des cheminées et Malefoy en prit immédiatement la direction.

\- On se retrouve chez toi, lança-t-il à la jeune femme tout en saisissant une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant de la jeter dans l'âtre et de prononcer l'adresse de son appartement.

Quelque peu hébétée par son comportement, Hermione mit une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de reprendre possession de son corps. Elle se précipita ensuite dans la cheminée noire et tourbillonna en direction de chez elle.

.

A peine eut elle mit un pied hors de l'âtre qu'elle se sentit attirée en avant par deux bras puissants. Malefoy la plaqua contre lui avant de la transporter jusqu'à sa chambre où il la laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit.

S'en suivit la partie de jambe en l'air la plus intense qu'Hermione n'avait jamais expérimenté. Malefoy ne lui laissait aucun répit, ses gestes étaient empressés et, parfois, à la limite de la brutalité. Cependant, la Gryffondor se surprit à apprécier ce moment avec, si ce n'était plus, au moins autant de ferveur que leurs trois dernières fois. Elle laissa une nouvelle marque sur la peau sensible de son cou et il en fit autant.

Tous deux poussèrent un long gémissement lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement l'orgasme et Hermione se sentit enfin pleinement satisfaite. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et elle ne releva même pas lorsque le blond s'allongea à ses côtés.

Soudain, une intense fatigue, résultat de sa nuit bien trop courte et de l'énergie qu'elle venait de laisser dans leurs ébats, s'abattit sur la jeune femme et elle allait plonger dans les bras de Morphée avec délectation lorsqu'un mouvement brusque la tira de son état second.

Malefoy s'était levé et cherchait apparemment ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans sa chambre. La Gryffondor se redressa sur les coudes et s'abandonna à la vision qu'il lui offrait. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait sur lui et sur sa morale parfois douteuse, Drago Malefoy était un bel homme. Un très bel homme. Et son corps d'Apollon, qu'il entretenait certainement avec beaucoup de minutie, était un appel à la luxure. Prenant conscience qu'elle fantasmait ouvertement sur son amant, Hermione détourna rapidement le regard et partit à la recherche de ses propres vêtements.

.

Leurs au revoir furent relativement bref, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblant particulièrement à l'aise au moment de se séparer. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire et ils se contentaient souvent de se souhaiter bonne nuit, ou bien – en l'occurrence – un bon appétit. Malefoy s'assura toutefois qu'il était pleinement pardonné avant de rentrer chez lui. Ce à quoi la Gryffondor répondit, en rigolant, qu'elle allait en débattre et qu'en attendant, il ne devait pas relâcher ses efforts.

Peu de temps après qu'il eut quitté son appartement dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, Hermione s'attaqua à la réalisation de son repas. Elle agita sa baguette en direction de la chaîne Hifi qui, depuis leur escapade à Poudlard, avait repris sa place initiale et se mit à bouger au son de la musique.

Elle dîna puis partit directement dans sa chambre avec un bon livre. Elle ne tarda pas à piquer du nez et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil de plomb.

}{

Les jours se succédèrent et finirent par se ressembler. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Malefoy et Hermione ne se voient pour s'adonner à leur nouvelle activité favorite. Le mardi, le blond avait rejoint la jeune femme à l'heure du déjeuner – puisqu'il n'avait pas pu concrétiser ses desseins la veille. Le mercredi, ils se retrouvèrent chez lui à vingt-trois heures passées après que le Serpentard ait envoyé un hibou Hermione en lui expliquant qu'il serait absent jusqu'à cette heure (puisqu'il devait aller voir un match de Quidditch avec Blaise) mais qu'elle était – évidemment – la bienvenue une fois qu'il serait rentré... Le jeudi, il alla la retrouver de lui-même chez elle alors que la jeune femme dormait déjà depuis une bonne demi-heure. Ce qui ne l'empêcha nullement de la réveiller. Elle commença par l'insulter de tous les noms, lui hurla que l'« on entre pas chez les gens sans leur accord pour, en plus, les réveiller d'une façon aussi irrespectueuse et brusque », mais finit par se laisser amadouer par les caresses du Serpentard.

En ce vendredi après-midi, Hermione venait de quitter le bureau de son amant. Cette fois-ci, c'était elle qui avait pris l'initiative de le surprendre et elle arborait maintenant un sourire éclatant. Lorsqu'elle avait débarqué dans la large pièce, Malefoy semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Apparemment son _idiot_ d'assistant avait perdu une bonne partie d'un dossier très important et il avait été impossible de remettre la main dessus. Comme s'ils s'étaient subitement volatilisés.

Après lui avoir conseillé quelques sortilèges, Hermione s'était rapidement montrée beaucoup plus entreprenante avec le blond. Celui-ci, qui avait bien besoin de se laisser aller quelques instants, avait rapidement répondu à ses avances et la Gryffondor avait été très satisfaite de constater qu'elle avait le pouvoir de – paradoxalement - l'apaiser par le sexe.

.

Bien que cette semaine n'ait pas commencé sous les meilleurs hospices, Hermione sentit son moral remonter en flèche au fil des jours. Harry ne semblait, finalement, pas prêt à mettre ses menaces à exécutions et, en attendant, elle se délectait des moments qu'elle passait en compagnie de Malefoy. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais, au travers de leurs ébats à répétition, ils exprimaient toute leur colère, leur tristesse et leurs désillusions. La jeune femme convenait parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un comportement « normal » et digne d'une personne mentalement stable mais elle s'en contentait tout de même parfaitement. Pour une fois, depuis de longs mois, elle évitait de trop penser et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Même ses nuits étaient moins cauchemardesques et elle savait qu'elle le devait en grande partie à son amant.

Lui-même semblait trouver son compte dans cette histoire – même si Hermione avait un peu de mal à comprendre comment - et ne donnait absolument pas l'impression de vouloir arrêter là leur aventure, ce qui la rassurait. Etrangement, sa relation avec lui était la seule chose stable dans sa vie actuelle, et bien que cela ne fasse qu'une semaine, Hermione s'y était attachée.

.

Ce fut d'un ton guilleret qu'elle rentra plus tôt chez elle, ce soir-là. Percy avait annulé la réunion car l'une de ses filles avait attrapé des Oreillongoules. Hermione avait profité du temps qui lui était accordé pour aller flâner le long du Chemin de traverse et se ravitailler dans une épicerie. Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle entreprit de ranger ses achats et de se préparer à dîner.

Il était encore tôt lorsqu'elle termina de faire sa vaisselle et son esprit voyagea tout naturellement vers Malefoy. Il ne lui avait pas fait part de ses plans pour le week-end et Hermione espérait que cela signifierait qu'il resterait chez lui.

Muée par le soudain désir qui l'avait envahie et qui lui était, maintenant, beaucoup trop familier pour qu'elle l'ignore, la jeune femme décida de partir à sa recherche. Elle se dirigea tout d'abord vers son dressing afin de se changer et de passer quelque chose de moins stricte que son tailleur. Ceci fait, elle transplana à l'extérieure de la propriété du Serpentard. Elle appuya sur la sonnette magique qui lui ordonna, d'une voix monotone, de décliner son nom, prénom, adresse – à quoi cela pouvait-il servir, elle n'en savait strictement rien – et le motif de sa visite.

Elle patienta encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce que le portail noir en fer forgé ne s'ouvre devant elle. La Gryffondor entreprit alors de s'avancer jusqu'au perron du Manoir et fut très surprise en voyant Micky, l'elfe de maison de Malefoy, venir à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, la salua-t-elle de sa voix perçante.

\- Bonjour Micky. Je viens voir ton maître. Peux-tu lui annoncer que je suis ici ? demanda la jeune femme en lui souriant gentiment.

\- Micky est terriblement désolée, Miss, mais le maître a quitté le Manoir i peine trente minutes, s'excusa la petite elfe en secouant ses grandes oreilles.

Hermione ne cacha que très difficilement sa déception.

\- Ah... très bien. T'aurait-il dit où il se rendait ? ajouta la Gryffondor, dans un sursaut d'espoir.

\- Oui, Miss. Le maître a dit que Micky pouvais n'informer que vous et Mrs Malefoy de sa destination si l'une d'entre elles venaient le demander.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

\- Le maître a quitté l'Angleterre pour le week-end, Miss. Il s'est rendu dans sa seconde demeure, reprit-elle. Micky ne peut pas en dire plus Miss, Micky est désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Je sais où est ton maître. Merci infiniment Micky.

\- Micky est ravie d'avoir pu aider Miss Granger, rétorqua l'elfe en souriant à son tour.

\- Eh bien passe un bon week-end, Micky. À bientôt.

\- Vous de même Miss. Au revoir, la salua-t-elle avant de repartir vers la demeure de son maître.

.

Hermione en fit de même mais dans l'autre sens et transplana à peine les grilles se furent refermées sur elle. Elle réapparut dans son appartement et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Elle attrapa quelques vêtements dans son dressing, son nécessaire de toilette et plaça le tout dans l'un de ses petits sacs magiquement agrandis.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Malefoy pouvait bien faire en France mais elle comptait bien le découvrir. Et puis, s'il s'avérait qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, elle comptait bien profiter de la soirée et de la nuit pour combler son désir.

C'était donc muée par cette pensée alléchante et sans envisager une seule seconde que le Serpentard puisse ne pas être seul, qu'Hermione transplana jusqu'à la petite plage dont elle avait le souvenir et qui se situait à l'entrée de la seconde demeure Malefoy.

* * *

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de la réaction d'Harry... (Please ne me jetez pas de tomates !). Mais cela montre bien que les décès de Ron et de Rose n'ont pas affecté qu'Hermione... Et puis, après tout, comment Harry Potter aurait-il pu cautionner que sa meilleure amie couche avec Drago Malefoy ?! ^^

Enfin... cela n'a pas franchement l'air de déranger notre Gryffondor qui devient complètement accro à leurs parties de jambe en l'air... En même temps… BREEEF ;).

Quitte à même retrouver Drago dans sa maison de France...

.

Alors que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Hermione vis à vis d'Harry ? De celle d'Harry ?

Comprenez-vous la décision d'Hermione de partir sur un coup de tête pour retrouver Drago ?

Comment pensez-vous que vont se dérouler leurs « retrouvailles » ? Drago va-t-il être étonné ? Énervé ? Vont-ils passer le WE ensemble ? Est-il déjà avec quelqu'un ?

Tant de questions... alors à vos claviers pour m'exposer vos théories ! :) Même vous, les petits lecteurs fantômes !

Je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis à mercredi pour le vingt-cinquième chapitre !

 **Chalusse**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Je remercie extrêmement chaleureusement (oui, oui, rien que ça !) l'ensemble de mes revieweurs/euses d'amour pour leurs super reviews de la mort qui tue ! Vous êtes tou(te)s adorables, merci, merci, merci ! :)

Je n'ai rien de forcément très intéressant à vous annoncer aujourd'hui alors je passe tout de suite au RàRs anonymes !

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Audrey** : Le W-E est peut-être une bonne idée… Encore faudrait-il qu'il ait lieu ! Penses-tu que Drago est seul ? Penses-tu que, si c'est le cas, lui et Hermione resteront ensemble tout le W-E ? Suspens, suspens ! ;)

Concernant Harry, je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à s'excuser et je ne suis pas certaine que l'on puisse un jour espérer qu'il le fasse. Il semble tout autant déçu par le comportement d'Hermione que cette dernière l'est par le sien si bien que leur amitié semble très fortement compromise. Il ne se montre pas compréhensif tout simplement car il est incapable d'envisager le fait que fréquenter Drago puisse être bénéfique pour Hermione…

Je te remercie mille fois pour tes deux reviews ! Ton enthousiasme me fait vraiment très chaud au cœur et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! :) Plein de bisous et à très bientôt !

 **Guest** **(1)** : Ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies autant apprécié le dernier chapitre ! Je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta review et je te souhaite, avec quelques jours de retard, une très bonne soirée également. (Et une très bonne lecture !) J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ! Bisous et à très vite ! :)

 **Guest (2)** : Selon moi également, Harry est très con ! ^^ Il ne peut pas comprendre Hermione tout simplement car il n'envisage pas que la relation qu'elle peut avoir avec Drago (ou même un autre homme) lui soit bénéfique. Lui et le reste des Weasley n'ont pas fait leur deuil de Ron et ils leur semblent donc totalement aberrant qu'Hermione puisse désirer être avec un autre homme seulement sept mois après le décès de son mari.

Le seuil point positif c'est que cette dispute entre Harry et Hermione nous a permis de voir que cette dernière tient réellement à aller de l'avant, même si elle doit le faire sans le soutien de sa famille par alliance et de ses « soi-disant » amis. Espérons que cela demeurera ainsi. Le seul qui semble la comprendre c'est « Magic Drago » comme tu le surnommes si bien ;). Et heureusement qu'il est là !

Je suis ravie que la décision d'Hermione de se rendre en France te plaise ! J'instaure effectivement le doute sur le fait que Drago puisse ne pas être seul, premièrement car c'est quelque chose qui est complètement plausible, mais également car Hermione ne l'a pas envisagé une seule seconde. Elle pense le retrouver seul, etc. mais que se passerait-il s'il était accompagné ? D'une femme, par exemple… Eh bien… suspens, suspens !

Un retour de Narcissa ou de Scorp' ? Suspens également ! ;)

En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié le dernier chapitre et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci :). Mille mercis pour ta loooooooongue super review de la mort qui tue ! Plein de bisous et j'espère à très bientôt !

PS : j'étais AU TAQUET pour le dernier épisode de GoT ! *-* J'étais prête devant mon écran à 3h du mat' et j'ai finalement été déçue…

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure pour une note de fin de chapitre un peu plus fournie que celle-ci. :)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Un week-end chez les Malefoy (Partie 1)**

Ce fut d'un pas déterminé qu'Hermione s'approcha de l'immense portail blanc délimitant l'entrée de la propriété des Malefoy. Ce dernier lui était magiquement apparut lorsqu'elle s'était remémorée l'adresse, puisque toujours protégé par un Fidélitas. La soirée était douce en France et le léger coulis d'air qui jouait dans ses cheveux, emportant avec lui les embruns de la Manche toute proche, était très agréable. Ce fut donc avec entrain et bonne humeur que la jeune femme appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette. Elle dut, pour la seconde fois de la journée, décliner son nom, prénom, adresse et, enfin, le motif de sa visite. Elle resta relativement évasive en énonçant ce dernier point et expliqua seulement souhaiter s'entretenir avec Malefoy.

.

La jeune femme patientait depuis maintenant quelques secondes lorsqu'un « plop » la fit se retourner, une main sur le cœur. C'était Malefoy. Il ne portait pas de veste et sa chemise était remontée sur ses avant-bras et la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de l'observer longuement, une douce chaleur s'emparant progressivement de son corps.

\- Tu me cherchais ? lui demanda inutilement le Serpentard afin de l'encourager à lui expliquer le but de sa visite.

Hermione se secoua mentalement et déglutit difficilement avant de s'humidifier les lèvres. Elle était restée pendant quelques secondes immobile, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, à le détailler des pieds à la tête. Elle se fustigea pour son attitude si peu adulte et reprit contenance.

\- Oui. Je... commença-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Malefoy ne fit aucun effort et la laissa se dépêtrer toute seule.

\- Je... Enfin j'avais pensé qu'on aurait peut-être pu poursuivre ce qu'on avait commencé cet après-midi, expliqua-t-elle difficilement.

Elle n'y pouvait rien, parler de sexe la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Et cela n'échappa absolument pas à son amant qui ricana. Lorsqu'il reprit son sérieux, il darda sur elle son regard d'acier.

\- C'est à dire que... je ne suis pas seul.

Tout d'abord, la jeune femme ne perçut que les accents déçus de sa voix. Puis, petit à petit, son esprit assimila ses paroles et son visage perdit immédiatement toutes ses couleurs. Elle sentit l'agacement poindre au loin mais tenta de demeurer la plus détachée possible pour ne pas le montrer à Malefoy.

\- Ah... je vois. Eh bien excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé, je vais rentrer chez moi.

Malgré ses efforts, sa voix restait désespérément sèche et elle avait grand peine à ne pas froncer les sourcils. En face d'elle, Malefoy éclata de rire, la sidérant totalement. Cette fois-ci, la ligne de ses sourcils se contracta délibérément et la Gryffondor croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant qu'il explique sa soudaine hilarité. Chose qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, ce qui laissa Hermione encore plus hébétée qu'auparavant.

\- Ne commence pas à te faire des idées, Granger. Je suis ici avec mon fils. Je lui avais promis de passer un peu de temps avec lui avant la rentrée.

Hermione s'empourpra immédiatement. Elle se sentait affreusement gênée de sa méprise. Involontairement, elle avait fait part d'une certaine forme de jalousie et qu'elle puisse ressentir cela la laissa encore plus consternée que tout le reste.

}{

Voyant que Granger ne semblait pas pouvoir se remettre de cette révélation, Drago pouffa de nouveau. Elle avait baissé les yeux tandis que ses joues avaient pris une teinte légèrement rosée mais son comportement ne lui déplaisait absolument pas. La réaction qu'elle avait eue lui prouvait au moins qu'elle prenait leur « relation » un minimum au sérieux. Et puis, constater qu'une femme pouvait être jalouse flattait toujours l'ego. Bien entendu, il avait parfaitement compris qu'elle voulait lui cacher son ressentiment mais Drago n'était certainement pas né de la dernière pluie et il avait, ce que l'on pouvait appeler, une « sacrée expérience » en matière de jalousie féminine. Granger n'égalait assurément pas Pansy mais la contrariété qu'il avait vu briller dans ses yeux n'avait pas échappé à son regard expert.

Comme il en avait l'habitude à chaque fois qu'elle baissait les yeux, il s'avança vers elle et lui remonta le menton d'une légère pression du doigt. Son regard était fuyant et Drago savait qu'elle s'en voulait de lui avoir, accidentellement, dévoilé une partie de ses pensées.

\- Granger ?

Il attendit que ses pupilles se soient immobilisées en direction des siennes pour poursuivre.

\- Viens passer la soirée avec nous.

Il la vit écarquiller les yeux.

En fait, il n'avait pas tellement réfléchi avant de lui proposer cela mais la laisser repartir aurait été bien trop dur. Depuis qu'il avait intercepté le regard plein de désir qu'elle lui avait lancé, peu de temps après qu'il ait transplané, les souvenirs du moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, dans son bureau, lui étaient revenus à l'esprit et une intense chaleur s'était emparée de lui, réveillant, au passage, une certaine partie de son anatomie qui n'appréciait pas être laissée pour compte.

Pourtant, il avait promis à son fils de passer ce week-end avec lui, ici et il ne pouvait décemment pas raccompagner la jeune femme chez elle pour mettre, une nouvelle fois, son « plan » à exécution. De même qu'il ne pouvait pas coucher avec elle dans l'immédiat. Il lui proposa donc de passer la soirée en leur compagnie et, une fois que l'heure serait venue pour Scorpius d'aller se coucher, il comptait bien profiter de la présence de la jeune femme pour réaliser ses fantasmes.

Bien entendu, sa présence conduirait nécessairement à un interrogatoire en bon et due forme de la part de son fils mais il n'était pas très inquiet. Après tout, ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés et n'était-ce pas Scorpius lui-même qui lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises si _Hermione_ reviendrait ? Lorsque le Serpentard était retourné le chercher chez Narcissa, le lundi précédant, le gamin s'était effectivement empressé de lui poser la question. D'après lui, il fallait _absolument_ qu'elle revienne car il avait _plein_ de questions à lui poser à propos de « _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ».

Cependant et même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, Drago lui demanderait si la présence de la jeune femme ne le gênait pas. Après tout, il lui avait promis un week-end seul à seul et s'il recevait de la visite dès le premier soir... D'autant plus qu'il devait bien à son fils ce petit moment en tête à tête. Bien qu'il ne le lui ait pas avoué ouvertement, il reconnaissait s'être emporté avec lui lors de leur dernière dispute, alors que Granger et Narcissa étaient avec eux et il essayait, à sa manière, de réparer les chaudrons cassés.

.

Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré son monologue intérieur, Granger n'avait pas bougé. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et elle semblait réfléchir intensément, comme si elle tentait de déterminer s'il s'agissait, ou non, d'un piège. Drago soupira en secouant la tête, aussi amusé que découragé par son attitude défensive.

\- Je ne veux pas imposer la présence de l'autre à aucun d'entre vous. Si passer la soirée avec mon fils te dérange, je comprendrais, déclara-t-il sur un ton calme.

Après tout, elle ne se sentait peut-être pas très à l'aise avec les enfants, tout simplement. Ce qu'il pouvait parfaitement comprendre, bien que le fait qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle l'irrite profondément.

Granger sembla soudainement reprendre possession de son corps et s'agita légèrement sous ses yeux.

\- Non ! Je veux dire, non ça ne me dérange pas du tout. C'est plutôt moi qui ne veux pas m'imposer, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Drago sourit.

\- Écoute, je vais aller poser la question à mon fils comme ça, il aura le dernier mot, proposa-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Il allait transplaner jusqu'à chez lui mais se ravisa au dernier moment et s'approcha plutôt de Granger.

\- J'espère qu'il dira oui. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour _notre_ fin de soirée, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il ponctua sa phrase par un léger baiser dans son cou et il la sentit frissonner contre lui. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et il se recula de quelques pas avant de transplaner.

}{

Hermione avait gardé les yeux clos pendant de longues secondes après que le Serpentard soit reparti jusque chez lui. Le pouvoir qu'il pouvait posséder sur son corps affligeait grandement la jeune femme. Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Mais elle aimait tellement lorsqu'il la touchait que c'était autant elle, que lui, qui réclamait la présence de l'autre. Si leur esprit était aux antipodes, ce n'était certainement pas le cas de leur corps. Et comme Hermione avait pris la décision d'écouter plus son corps que son cerveau... eh bien elle se retrouvait devant la maison de Malefoy, à vingt-heures, un vendredi soir, à espérer que le fils de ce dernier n'aurait rien contre sa présence, et elle comptait bien finir la soirée dans le lit du Serpentard.

Un rire quelque peu ironique s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et dire qu'une semaine auparavant, ils n'avaient encore même pas couché ensemble pour la première fois...

.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme sursauta violemment lorsqu'un grincement se fit entendre derrière elle. Le portail s'ouvrait magiquement. Les Malefoy l'invitaient chez eux.

Soudain, une légère angoisse s'insinua en elle. Elle n'avait vu le fils de son amant qu'une fois et, bien qu'il lui eût semblé tout à fait charmant, elle appréhendait les questions qu'il pourrait lui poser. Il lui avait donné l'impression d'être un enfant très curieux et la jeune femme redoutait qu'il se mette à l'interroger sur la « relation » qu'elle pouvait entretenir avec son père.

Ses préoccupations l'accompagnèrent durant toute la traversée du jardin, alors qu'elle marchait la tête baissée. Elle ne la releva que lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'un puits de lumière s'étalait devant elle et vit que Malefoy et son fils l'attendaient sur le perron de la demeure. Son angoisse redoubla devant l'étrangeté de la situation et la Gryffondor préféra se concentrer sur sa respiration. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expi...

\- Salut Hermione ! s'exclama le jeune Scorpius en venant à sa rencontre.

Il arborait un large sourire, signe qu'il semblait plus enchanté par sa venue qu'autre chose et Hermione sentit son ventre se décontracter sensiblement.

\- Bonjour Scorpius, répondit-elle en lui retournant son sourire.

\- J'avais tellement hâte que tu reviennes !

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Hermione en levant un sourcil.

Décidément, ce gamin était beaucoup plus avenant que son père, même dans ses meilleurs jours, et qu'il lui fasse un accueil si chaleureux prit Hermione de court.

\- Oh oui ! J'ai PLEIN de questions à te poser sur « _L'histoire de Poudlard_ », expliqua-t-il en prenant un air grave.

Hermione allait lui dire qu'elle serait enchantée de répondre à toutes ses interrogations lorsque la voix de Malefoy les fit se retourner tous deux.

\- Tu ne pouvais même pas attendre qu'elle soit rentrée ?! apostropha-t-il son fils sur un ton de reproche.

\- Mais Papa...

\- Tais-toi. Rentre, on verra ça à l'intérieur.

De mauvaise grâce, le gamin suivit les directives et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas raide. Hermione, qui était restée immobile, vit Malefoy s'approcher d'elle.

\- Excuse-le, ça fait des jours qu'il m'exaspère à me demander quand est-ce que tu viendras pour qu'il puisse te poser ses questions.

Devant sa mine renfrognée, Hermione sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Et puis il faut bien que mes années de « Miss-je-sais-tout » en titre servent à quelque chose, glissa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il ne répondit rien mais l'entraîna vers la bâtisse qu'elle connaissait déjà pour y avoir passer une nuit. Une pensée traversa soudain l'esprit d'Hermione et elle se retourna vivement vers le Serpentard qui se tenait derrière elle, alors qu'ils allaient passer le pas de la porte.

\- Ton fils sait-il que je suis déjà venue ici ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Non. Mais tu peux le lui dire, ce n'est pas un secret. A moins que tu préfères que cela en devienne un ?

Hermione ne réfléchit même pas avant de répondre.

\- Non, non absolument pas. Je ne voulais pas faire de gaffe devant lui si jamais... enfin... si jamais _toi_ tu avais préféré que cela reste secret, c'est tout, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Si j'avais voulu que _tu_ restes un secret, tu ne serais pas là.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais apprécia ses paroles à leur juste valeur.

\- Et puis de toute façon, il aurait bien fini par le découvrir. Ce gamin lit en tout le monde comme dans un livre ouvert, marmonna le blond, visiblement très agacé par le trait de caractère de son fils.

Un rire léger s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione et il lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Tu rigoleras moins lorsqu'il t'aura mis face à tes propres pensées une ou deux fois, rétorqua le Serpentard.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la maison. Elle prit la direction du salon et se mordit la lèvre en constatant qu'elle les avait interrompus en plein milieu de leur dîner.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir dérangé pendant votre repas… se morfondit-elle.

\- Oh, c'est rien ! Et puis ce n'est même pas vraiment bon, répondit Scorpius qui avait repris place sur sa chaise et triturait le contenu de son assiette avec sa fourchette, une expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

\- _Excuse-moi_ ?! s'étrangla Malefoy qui allait, à son tour, se rasseoir à sa place.

\- Mais Papa, tu sais que je _déteste_ les choux de Bruxelles ! se lamenta le gamin.

\- Et alors ? rétorqua son père.

\- Alors je ne veux pas les manger, s'obstina l'enfant.

\- Oh si, tu vas les manger. Ou alors Granger, ici présente – il la désigna d'un mouvement de la main –, ne répondra pas à tes précieuses questions.

Ce chantage était tout bonnement ignoble mais il n'étonna que très peu Hermione. Ce genre de comportement était typiquement celui de Malefoy...

Elle vit les yeux de l'enfant faire la navette entre elle et les fameux choux de Bruxelles, comme s'il évaluait ce que chaque sacrifice représentait et il fronça les sourcils avant de piquer un chou avec sa fourchette et de l'engloutir en se bouchant le nez. Satisfait, Malefoy se remit lui-même à manger. Il leva cependant assez rapidement la tête entre deux bouchées.

\- Assieds-toi, Granger, la pria-t-il.

Hermione s'exécuta. La table était immense et elle alla prendre place sur le côté gauche, en face de Scorpius pour ne pas s'exclure d'elle-même, pendant que Malefoy en occupait l'extrémité.

\- Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? lui proposa ce dernier en lui désignant les plats d'un coup de menton.

\- Non, merci. Je... commença-t-elle.

\- Hermione n'aime certainement pas les choux de Bruxelles non plus. Mais tu ne peux pas la forcer, _elle_ , la coupa Scorpius en adressant un regard noir à son père.

\- En fait, j'aime beaucoup ça, le corrigea Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais j'ai déjà dîné.

Elle vit l'enfant baisser les yeux sur son assiette tandis que Malefoy arborait une moue suffisante. La Gryffondor soupira intérieurement. Apparemment, elle en serait réduite à faire l'arbitre entre eux.

.

Les deux Malefoy terminèrent de dîner en silence et alors que le père apportait le dessert, le fils fut autorisé à débuter son interrogatoire. Les connaissances d'Hermione furent mises à rude épreuve. L'enfant semblait avoir dévoré le bouquin de nombreuses fois malgré sa taille et lui posait des questions assez pointues.

Hermione et Scorpius étaient à présent assis autour de la petite table du salon quand un drame se produisit pour la jeune femme. L'enfant lui posa une question à laquelle elle fut incapable de répondre. A peine eut-elle admis sa défaite que Malefoy, assit sur le canapé derrière elle, explosa de rire. Son brusque changement de comportement fit retourner les deux érudits qui échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension en haussant les sourcils.

Que Scorpius paraisse aussi étonné qu'elle ne rassura pas vraiment Hermione qui pivota complètement sur elle-même afin d'avoir le blond en ligne de mire.

\- Tu nous explique ? requit-elle d'un ton sec pendant qu'il s'essuyait les yeux d'un revers de manche.

\- Tu verrais ta tête, Granger ! Jamais je n'aurais cru voir ce jour arriver... Le jour où « Miss-je-sais-tout » sècherait face à une question !

Et il repartit d'un éclat de rire. Hermione, vexée, lui tourna le dos.

\- Et c'est un Malefoy qui est à l'origine de cet exploit ! Je suis fier de toi, mon fils ! s'exclama le Serpentard à l'adresse de l'enfant.

Hermione tourna la tête vers ce dernier et vit un grand sourire éclairer instantanément son visage. Puis, semblant se souvenir qu'elle était là, il tourna ses yeux bleus teintés d'une nuance grise plus douce que celles son père vers elle. Son sourire se mua immédiatement en une expression d'excuses et Hermione lui fit signe qu'elle n'était pas fâchée.

L'hilarité de Malefoy était repartie de plus belle et elle-même ne put retenir un petit sourire. A dire vrai, elle avait plutôt l'impression que c'était une catastrophe mais elle pouvait comprendre que la situation soit risible. Elle n'avait pas la réponse à une question posée sur un livre qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur, son livre favori depuis qu'elle avait onze ans. Préférant en rire qu'en pleurer, elle s'esclaffa à son tour, sous les yeux médusés de Scorpius.

}{

Scorpius était immobile depuis quelques secondes à présent. Les deux adultes se tenaient chacun les côtes et ne parvenaient, de toute évidence, pas à endiguer leur fou rire. Pourtant il n'y avait pas, selon lui, de quoi en faire des montagnes. Toutefois et même s'il ne participait pas à l'hilarité générale, son cœur se réchauffa dans sa poitrine. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas entendu son père rire à gorge déployée de cette façon ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée et dut se rendre à l'évidence : cela n'était jamais arrivé. Tout au moins, jamais en sa présence.

Son père semblait heureux en cet instant, il semblait être un homme comme un autre et Scorpius savait que c'était en partie grâce à la présence d'Hermione Granger. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait pleinement conscience que ces deux-là se voyaient régulièrement. Il avait même entraperçu la jeune femme quitter le Manoir un soir, très tard, alors qu'il était sorti de son lit pour aller chercher un nouveau livre dans la bibliothèque familiale. Il s'était fait le plus discret possible pour ne pas se faire repérer mais, finalement, n'avait pas été plus surpris que cela. Il sentait bien qu'un étrange lien unissait les deux sorciers.

Scorpius avait également constaté que son père était de bien meilleure humeur depuis quelques jours. Il ne venait plus lui faire de confidences comme il en avait pris l'habitude mais le jeune sorcier ne s'en offusquait aucunement. Bien au contraire, il préférait voir son père ainsi plutôt que comme il l'avait été durant les derniers mois.

Ce fut donc pour cela que lorsque le bruit caractéristique de la sonnette d'entrée avait retenti et que Drago était revenu vers lui pour lui demander si cela le dérangeait qu'ils accueillent Hermione pour la soirée, le garçon n'avait pas réfléchit. Il avait accepté sur le champ. Il avait beaucoup apprécié la rencontrer et, depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était une fan inconditionnelle de « _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ », il avait surtout préparé énormément de questions à son attention. Bien entendu, Scorpius avait longuement entendu parlé de la « _fameuse_ Hermione Granger, grande amie d'Harry Potter » et de sa « _fameuse_ intelligence » qu'il avait immédiatement eu envie de mettre à l'épreuve. C'était sûrement son côté « Malefoy » qui ressortait... Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait été très agréablement surpris pas la vivacité d'esprit et la pédagogie avec laquelle elle avait répondu à ses questions et, même si une était restée sans réponse, il avait immédiatement songé qu'elle ferait une excellente professeure. Si ceux de Poudlard étaient tous comme elle, il allait y passer les plus belles années de sa vie.

.

Scorpius était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque quelque chose changea autour de lui. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que le silence s'était brutalement abattu dans le salon. Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil vers son père et comprit ainsi l'origine de ce soudain revirement de situation. Drago et Hermione avaient les yeux braqués sur quelques choses derrière le canapé. Scorpius, toujours assis devant de la table basse, son livre sur les genoux, referma ce dernier d'un coup sec et entreprit de se lever pour voir ce qui attirait à ce point leur attention.

Il s'agissait d'un Patronus. Scorpius en avait déjà vu plusieurs fois et savait parfaitement à qui appartenait la louve argentée qui venait d'apparaître au milieu du salon.

 _« Drago, mon fils, je suis désolée de te déranger mais il faut que je te voie. Je vais transplaner chez toi dans quelques minutes. J'espère ne pas te déranger. »_

Une fois son message délivré, l'animal s'évapora et ne laissa derrière lui qu'un silence pesant. Scorpius ne s'était pas trompé, il s'agissait bien de sa grand-mère. Mais sa voix était grave, comme si elle avait des ennuis. Ses yeux se portèrent d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à son père et ses doutes se virent confirmer : quelque chose n'allait pas. L'enfant n'osa toutefois pas poser de question.

Plus personne ne bougea, attendant avec fatalisme le moment où Narcissa Malefoy ferait son entrée.

}{

Hermione sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Cette soudaine interruption et les paroles déversées par le Patronus avaient fait tomber un froid intense dans la pièce. Elle vit le dos de Malefoy se tendre à l'extrême alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'endroit où la louve avait disparue. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret au fils du blond et constata qu'il était aussi interloqué qu'elle, quoique légèrement inquiet.

Hermione n'avait peut-être pas la prétention de connaître Narcissa Malefoy par cœur mais elle savait reconnaître l'angoisse dans la voix de quelqu'un. Et bien que celle de la mère de son amant eût été très habilement dissimulée par son habituel ton détaché, la jeune femme n'était pas dupe, de même que les deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

Elle se rendit soudainement compte que sa présence était de trop et allait amorcer un mouvement en avant avec l'intention de sortir de la pièce lorsqu'elle fut prise de court. Un « plop » venait de retentir fortement, brisant le silence et une Narcissa Malefoy très élégamment vêtue apparut au milieu du salon.

Elle leur adressa un regard à tous les trois. En commençant par son fils, puis Scorpius, et terminant par elle. Hermione vit une lueur d'étonnement passer dans ses pupilles bleu électrique mais son visage resta de marbre. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que la jeune femme remarqua que son visage était blanc comme un linge. Quelque chose était arrivé, c'était certain et la Gryffondor sentit son cœur se serrer. Quoi qu'elle fut venue leur dire, il s'agissait de mauvaises nouvelles.

Voyant qu'elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche, le regard fixé sur son fils, Hermione comprit qu'elle souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui en privé et se tourna vers Scorpius.

\- Et si tu me faisais visiter la bibliothèque ? lui proposa-t-elle en lui souriant.

Elle craint, pendant quelques secondes, qu'il ne comprenne pas le sous-entendu mais l'enfant acquiesça rapidement. Ils prirent la direction de la sortie et, en passant près de Narcissa, Hermione lui tendit la main, trouvant impoli de ne pas la saluer même si la situation était, de toute évidence, délicate.

\- Mrs Malefoy.

\- Miss Granger, la salua en retour la femme blonde, en lui serrant la main.

Voyant qu'Hermione s'était permise de dire bonjour à sa grand-mère, Scorpius revint rapidement sur ses pas et alla l'étreindre affectueusement. La Gryffondor vit la mère de Malefoy refermer les bras autour de son petit-fils et un mince sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Va avec Miss Granger, s'il-te-plaît. Je dois parler à ton père.

Le gamin se détacha, de toute évidence à contre cœur, de sa grand-mère et, alors qu'elle allait se retourner et partir en direction des escaliers, Hermione croisa le regard du Serpentard. Ce dernier lui adressa un léger sourire et la remercia d'un signe de tête pour avoir pris la situation en main.

La jeune femme attendit que le petit sorcier soit arrivé à sa hauteur et ils quittèrent la pièce.

.

Hermione connaissait déjà la direction de la bibliothèque mais se laissa tout de même guider par Scorpius. Une fois que l'enfant eut ouvert la porte, le même soupir impressionné que la première fois qu'elle était venue s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cette pièce était véritablement magnifique. Scorpius se dirigea immédiatement vers l'avant dernière rangée et la jeune femme l'y suivit, curieuse.

Il s'était arrêté et passait à présent son doigt sur la reliure des livres, lisant leur titre au passage. Il sembla trouver celui qu'il chercherait assez rapidement et le dégagea des autres. Pendant ce temps, Hermione observait les ouvrages par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu as énormément de contes, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Oui. Ce sont mes livres préférés. Grand-mère m'en lisait beaucoup quand j'étais petit, expliqua l'enfant en repartant vers le milieu de la pièce.

Hermione tiqua. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Narcissa puisse avoir une fibre maternelle si développée. Toutefois, elle ne connaissait cette femme qu'au travers des ragots que l'on colportait à son sujet et qui étaient plutôt en rapport direct avec son patronyme ou son Mangemort de mari. Et comme elle avait pu le prouver au cours de ces dernières années, Mrs Malefoy ne partageait pas les idées et les convictions de ce dernier. Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas être une grand-mère comme n'importe quelle autre ? Décidant d'abandonner là ses réflexions sur cette mystérieuse femme, Hermione alla plutôt rejoindre le garçon qui avait pris place sur l'un des fauteuils noirs disposés devant une immense fenêtre d'où elle pouvait voir les rayons de lune se refléter sur la mer, calme à cette heure de la soirée.

\- Tu peux te servir, Hermione ! Tu es comme chez toi ici, lui offrit le gamin en lui adressant un immense sourire et en désignant les rangées de livres en arrière-plan.

La jeune femme sentit un léger malaise l'envahir mais préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle répondit plutôt au sourire de l'enfant et retourna inspecter les rayonnages à la recherche de son bonheur. Le trouver ne fut pas simple. Malefoy avait là une telle collection qu'elle avait envie de dévorer chacun des ouvrages présents dans la bibliothèque. Elle en fit donc deux fois le tour avant de jeter son dévolu sur un volume semblant ancestral et qui retraçait l'histoire des fondateurs de Poudlard. Bien évidemment, elle avait lu beaucoup de livre à ce sujet mais elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de mettre la main sur celui-ci. Il était écrit par Fulbert Formalhaut et Hermione poussa une exclamation de surprise en en découvrant la date. Mille-deux-cent cinquante-six.

Elle avait entre les mains une véritable relique et le fait que Malefoy en prenne si peu soin, en le laissant prendre la poussière dans une bibliothèque, l'outragea. Serrant sa découverte dans ses bras, elle retourna près de Scorpius. Il leva le regard de son conte lorsqu'elle approcha et un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

\- Tu l'as déjà lu ? se renseigna Hermione en s'asseyant.

\- Non, pas encore. Mais je veux bien te le prêter s'il t'intéresse, lui proposa-t-il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ton père serait d'accord. Il s'agit là d'un très vieil ouvrage et... commença-t-elle.

Le garçon balaya ses inquiétudes de la main.

\- Papa ne s'intéresse pas tellement à ce qu'il y a dans la bibliothèque. Enfin en ce qui concerne ce genre de livres. Je suis certain qu'il ne remarquera même pas son absence.

\- Mais, tout de même...

La jeune femme était très ennuyée. Elle aurait volontiers rapporté cet ouvrage chez elle afin de l'étudier mais il s'agissait d'une grande responsabilité. Lorsqu'elle fit part de ses doutes à l'enfant, il explosa de rire.

\- Prend le, Hermione. De toute façon, je sais parfaitement que tu en prendras soin, lui assura l'enfant.

\- D'accord. Merci beaucoup, acquiesça la jeune femme, ravie.

\- Par contre, est ce que tu pourrais me le rendre avant la rentrée ? J'aimerais l'apporter avec moi à Poudlard, lui demanda Scorpius en lui adressant une moue d'excuses.

\- Oui bien sûr ! assura la jeune femme.

.

Ils se plongèrent - ou replongèrent – chacun dans leur lecture respective et le silence se fit entre eux. Hermione voyait très régulièrement l'enfant jeter de petits coups d'œil derrière lui. Il attendait visiblement avec autant d'impatience que d'inquiétude le retour de son père.

La Gryffondor se retourna également lorsque le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre et son regard croisa celui de Malefoy. Il était tendu. Un trait barrait son front et ses lèvres ne formaient qu'une ligne fine et stricte.

Hermione referma le livre sur ses genoux avant de se lever, imitée par Scorpius. Tous deux vinrent se placer face au blond, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'adressa à son fils.

\- Il est l'heure pour toi d'aller au lit. Je te rejoins dans ta chambre dans deux minutes.

Sa voix était sèche mais pas sévère.

\- Oui Papa. Grand-mère est partie ?

\- Oui. Elle s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu rester mais elle avait quelque chose à faire et te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Hermione vit l'enfant hocher lentement la tête, signe qu'il avait compris, avant de demander :

\- Est-ce que je peux apporter mon livre avec moi ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Merci. Bonne nuit Hermione, dit-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Bonne nuit Scorpius, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Malefoy reprit la parole.

\- Va m'attendre dans le salon, je ne serais pas long.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux prendre ton temps. Tu es ici avant tout pour être avec ton fils.

Le Serpentard se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Pour l'instant, c'est avec _toi_ que j'ai envie d'être, souffla-t-il.

Il ponctua sa déclaration par un léger baiser sur sa mâchoire.

Instinctivement, tout le corps d'Hermione frissonna, en réclamant davantage, et elle se colla un peu plus à lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Dans le salon, il y a un placard comme dans ton appartement. Il est près de la télévision. Je pense que tu sauras te débrouiller, murmura-t-il.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Bien.

Et il se détacha d'elle. Hermione sentit son corps crier à l'injustice et se retint de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise pour venir plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait toutefois un devoir à accomplir avant cela. Un devoir bien plus important que tout le reste, son devoir de père.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de rouler des hanches de façon aguicheuse en quittant la pièce. Elle entendit le Serpentard soupirer longuement derrière elle et un petit rire s'échappa de sa propre gorge.

.

Une fois dans le salon, Hermione prit la direction indiquée avant de sortir sa baguette et de prononcer un simple « Alohomora ». Tout comme chez elle, une niche secrète apparut, remplie d'alcools en tout genre.

La jeune femme saisit trois bouteilles différentes, ne sachant pas laquelle Malefoy serait d'humeur à boire et les déposa sur la table basse. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine et attrapa deux verres à vin classiques, puisque ne trouvant pas ceux réservés à l'alcool fort.

}{

Lorsque Drago revint dans le salon, il trouva Granger assise sur le canapé. Plusieurs bouteilles étaient disposées devant elle ainsi que deux verres. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit arriver, elle tourna la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé les verres adéquats, expliqua-t-elle en désignant les verres à pied.

\- Ils sont dans le buffet, répondit-il en désignant un imposant meuble blanc, près de la table.

Il la vit acquiescer avant de se lever. Elle passa devant lui afin d'aller chercher ce qu'il fallait mais il lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas de plus.

\- Et que dirais-tu d'un verre de vin à la place ? proposa-t-il.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas tellement envie de s'enivrer comme il en avait l'habitude. Il aspirait plutôt à une soirée tranquille et il voulait surtout qu'ils soient en pleine possession de leurs moyens pour plus tard...

La jeune femme le dévisagea.

\- Du vin ? Hum... D'accord, pourquoi pas, opina-t-elle avant de retourner s'asseoir.

\- Reste là.

Drago partit en direction de la cuisine et revint, quelques secondes plus tard, une bouteille à la main.

Il s'assit aux côtés de Granger et entreprit de la déboucher.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme vin ? demanda la jeune femme, intéressée.

\- Un vin blanc français, un Sauternes. Je suis certain que tu vas apprécier, la rassura-t-il en versant une bonne quantité du liquide couleur or dans l'un des verres à pied avant de le tendre à la jeune femme.

Il en fit de même avec le sien et attendit qu'elle goûte la première. De toute évidence, Granger n'était pas une très grande connaisseuse. Toutefois, ses traits se détendirent instantanément lorsqu'elle avala la première gorgée et Drago vit avec contentement ses yeux se fermer.

Elle les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

\- C'est _vraiment_ délicieux !

Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant son attitude si enfantine. Bien entendu que ce vin était délicieux, il s'agissait d'un très Grand Cru !

Elle lui adressa un regard peu amène et il préféra déguster, à son tour, le breuvage.

Il se laissa ensuite aller contre le dossier du canapé en fermant, lui aussi, les paupières. L'épisode du verre de vin avait été une agréable distraction mais il lui faudrait bientôt faire part d'un détail beaucoup moins frivole à la Gryffondor et il redoutait ce moment.

}{

Hermione se délectait du vin que Malefoy lui avait servi. C'était comme si elle buvait un élixir préparé par Merlin lui-même. Ce vin était liquoreux à souhait et se sirotait très aisément, même sans accompagnement. Rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait déjà pu goûter à Londres et qui lui avait si peu ravi les papilles. Après trois gorgées, elle reposa toutefois son verre sur la table et se tourna vers son hôte. Malefoy avait les paupières closes et ses traits été tirés. Devant ce changement d'attitude, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

Elle commençait à suffisamment connaître le Serpentard pour savoir quand quelque chose le tracassait. Était-ce en rapport avec sa mère ? Que Narcissa était-elle venue lui dire ?

Hermione aurait bien aimé poser ces questions à Malefoy mais elle n'osa pas. Il s'agissait de sa vie privée, après tout. Elle préféra donc demeurer muette, attendant que le blond se confie à elle s'il en ressentait le besoin. Hermione pensait qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion mais, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce qu'il lui dit la laissa interdite.

\- Granger je... euh... j'ai quelque chose à te demander...

Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais paru aussi hésitant et, surtout, n'avait jamais requis d'elle la moindre faveur. Aussi, après une seconde de latence, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et son ventre se contracter. Une angoisse palpable s'empara brutalement d'elle. Elle redoutait la suite.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, le Serpentard continua d'une voix tout aussi dénuée d'assurance.

\- Écoute, il faut que je parte demain toute la journée. Que je rentre à Londres. Et je me demandais... pourrais-tu garder mon fils ?

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il reprenait son monologue.

\- Bien sûr, si je te demande ça, c'est parce que je n'ai pas véritablement d'autre option. Mais je comprendrais que tu ne puisses ou ne veuilles pas. Auquel cas je me débrouillerai comme je pourrais.

.

Hermione manqua d'exploser de rire. Elle s'était attendue à une demande extravagante ou même dangereuse, mais certainement pas à devoir jouer la nounou pour le compte de Drago Malefoy. Toutefois, cela lui convenait nettement plus que les deux premières options et ce fut pour cela qu'elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Il lui demandait de garder son fils durant une journée... Hermione appréciait véritablement l'enfant et n'était pas plus inquiète ou ennuyée que cela de devoir passer une journée complète avec lui. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait strictement rien à faire chez elle et que passer son samedi en compagnie du garçon ne pourrait s'avérer que plus distrayant que de rester seule chez elle à lire un livre.

Cependant, un léger pincement au cœur se fit ressentir. Elle n'avait pas gardé d'enfant ou même passé une journée complète en compagnie de l'un d'entre eux, depuis la mort de Rose. Parviendrait-elle à faire suffisamment la part des choses ? Cela ne lui ferait-il pas trop penser à sa fille ?

A cette idée, sa respiration s'accéléra et elle ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsque Malefoy posa une main glacée sur son bras. Elle leva vers lui des yeux hagards.

\- Il n'y absolument aucune obligation. Je vais faire autrement, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je...

La voix d'Hermione était rauque et elle avait la bouche sèche.

\- Non, je vais le faire. Je vais garder ton fils, assura-t-elle après s'être humecté les lèvres.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il en lui adressant un regard légèrement inquiet.

Hermione prit tout de même le temps de la réflexion. Si Malefoy lui demandait ce genre de chose, c'était certainement lié à Narcissa, sinon cela aurait été à elle qu'il aurait confié cette mission. D'ailleurs, pourquoi aurait-il eut subitement besoin de partir, seulement quelques minutes après sa venue, si cela n'avait pas été lié à sa mère ?

C'était donc dans une intention de pur altruisme qu'elle accepta.

\- Merci Granger, soupira sincèrement le Serpentard.

Devant son attitude si peu habituelle, Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Entendre Drago Malefoy dire « Merci » c'était comme voir Severus Rogue se laver les cheveux. Autrement dit quelque chose que tout le monde espérait mais qui n'arrivait jamais. Le soupir de soulagement qu'il poussa mais qui ne détendit toutefois pas ses traits, fit également comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il était inquiet. Plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître et la Gryffondor espéra que rien de grave ne s'était produit. Comprenant cependant qu'il souhaite garder sa vie privée pour lui, elle ne poussa pas son inquisition jusqu'à lui poser la question.

.

Elle préféra reporter son verre de vin à ses lèvres. Elle avait suffisamment à s'inquiéter à propos de la journée du lendemain. Le blond sembla percevoir son trouble.

\- Je te revaudrai ça, Granger, promit-il sur un ton grave.

Elle lui fit un léger signe de la main mais suspendit son geste.

\- Ton fils est au courant ?

\- Oui. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il était possible que tu passes la journée avec lui. Bien évidemment et comme tu peux t'en douter, il était enchanté, ajouta Malefoy.

Hermione arqua un sourcil. Elle était toujours aussi surprise de l'affection que le jeune sorcier semblait lui porter.

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas t'embêter avec ses questions.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tout se passera très bien et je suis certaine qu'il ne m'aurait pas embêtée, même si tu ne lui avais pas fait la morale, soupira-t-elle.

\- Il peut être très agaçant quand il le veut, rétorqua le Serpentard.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien je pense que c'est le lot de tout bon Malefoy qui se respecte, se moqua Hermione.

.

Le blond plissa les yeux avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il lui attrapa la main avant de déposer un baiser volage à l'intérieur de son poignet. Il reproduisit à nouveau son geste en remontant tout le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule, puis son cou.

\- Et là, tu me trouve agaçant ? souffla-t-il sensuellement en faisant glisser sa langue le long de sa mâchoire.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione soupira d'aise. Elle avait fermé les yeux et ; lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, après que les délicieuses lèvres de son amant eurent quitté sa peau, son visage ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres seulement du sien.

\- Je te confie mon fils, Granger. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu pourras me joindre par Patronus et je reviendrai immédiatement.

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera très bien. Maintenant, embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-elle en vrillant ses pupilles dans les siennes.

.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur les genoux de Malefoy. Son esprit se déconnecta totalement et, de même qu'auparavant, elle ne pourrait expliquer comment elle se retrouva soudainement plaquée contre le bois froid de la table où, encore quelques heures auparavant, Malefoy et son fils étaient en train de dîner. Retrouvant momentanément un semblant de conscience, la jeune femme se détacha des lèvres du Serpentard et le repoussa légèrement. Son souffle était erratique.

\- Ton fils...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, une alarme est placée sur sa porte. S'il l'ouvre, je le saurais immédiatement. J'ai aussi jeté un « Assurdiato », ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Oh... s'empourpra la jeune femme.

\- Rassurée ? demanda-t-il, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Bien.

Et sa langue s'empressa de recommencer à tracer des sillons sur sa peau.

.

Tous les sens d'Hermione étaient en émois. Elle reporta son regard devant elle et, en avisant son amant, comprit qu'il était dans le même état. Après avoir étrenné la table du salon, ils s'étaient rendus dans la chambre du bas où c'était, cette fois-ci, Hermione qui avait mené la danse. Ce qui avait semblé particulièrement plaire au jeune homme.

.

La Gryffondor reporta son regard sur le plafond immaculé et ferma les paupières, le temps que sa respiration se calme. Elle sentit Malefoy bouger à ses côtés. Son nez caressa sa joue avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Tu deviens aussi Serpentard en société qu'au lit, Granger.

Hermione sourit et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que tu en dises autant lorsque tu regarderas l'état de ton dos demain matin, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche avant d'attraper sa lèvre inférieure et de la mordre légèrement.

Elle le sentit sourire et se dégagea de lui. Elle avait en effet très largement griffé son dos lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans le salon. Une attitude qui relevait plutôt de la lionne que du serpent.

\- On verra, éluda le blond.

.

Un léger ricanement s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione qui recommença à observer le plafond. Rapidement, elle sentit une vague de fatigue s'emparer d'elle. Manifestement, cela fut contagieux puisque le Serpentard se leva. Il attrapa son boxer et sa chemise, qu'il enfila, puis retourna vers elle.

\- Garde cette chambre, je prends celle du haut. Bonne nuit Granger, à demain soir.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Bonne nuit Malefoy.

Elle le vit s'approcher de la porte, qu'il ouvrit, avant de pivoter une nouvelle fois vers elle.

\- N'oublie pas, s'il y a quoique ce soit, tu m'envoies un Patronus.

\- Oui, Malefoy... soupira Hermione. Tu peux parler de moi et de mes tendances « Serpentardes » mais tu ne vaux pas mieux. On dirait une véritable lionne qui cherche à protéger son lionceau, railla la jeune femme.

Ladite « lionne » lui adressa un regard furibond auquel Hermione répondit par un éclat de rire. Merlin qu'elle aimait mettre Malefoy en rogne !

Faussement vexé, ce dernier ferma la porte un peu brutalement et Hermione se retrouva soudainement dans le silence le plus complet.

Pas perturbée pour une Noise, elle attrapa son sac à main et fouilla dedans à la recherche de ses vêtements de nuit. Une fois qu'elle les eut trouvés, elle fit un rapide passage par la salle de bain avant de s'étaler de nouveau de tout son long sur le lit, moelleux à souhait.

Elle savait que le lendemain serait une journée mentalement difficile mais, pour le moment, elle n'aspirait qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Encore une fois, Malefoy était parvenu à occulter toutes ses mauvaises pensées.

* * *

Ah ! Je suis certaine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ! :P J'entrevoyais déjà vos petits minois inquiets à l'idée que Drago puisse avoir une maîtresse ou bien qu'il soit furax qu'Hermione débarque sans prévenir... Roh ! Franchement ! Ça ne serait tellement pas son style...

Et, en plus de ne pas avoir de maîtresse et de ne pas s'être énervé contre Hermione, Drago était là avec Scorpius ! Eh oui, le petit Scorpinou chéri fait un retour fracassant... Et c'est loin d'être terminé !

D'ailleurs, si vous vous souvenez bien (et je sais que ça a été le cas pour certains revieweurs qui l'ont mentionné dans leur dernière review) la présence de Scorpius au côté de son père avait déjà été évoquée quelques chapitres auparavant lorsque Drago avait proposé à son fils de partir pour quelques jours avant la rentrée... (Eh oui, je sème les indices comme le petit Poucet ! :P). (Pour la référence : chapitre 18 : Affronter ses peurs.)

.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première partie de « Un week-end chez les Malefoy » ?

Avez-vous des théories concernant la soudaine venue de Narcissa ? Et le départ précipité de Drago ?

Comment pensez-vous que va se dérouler la journée entre Hermione et Scorpius ? Hermione parviendra-t-elle à faire la part des choses ou se laissera-t-elle submergée par ses souvenirs et ses doutes ?

.

 **Voilà ! J'espère avoir plein de reviews parce que vous devez avouer que je vous ait fait une super surprise avec ce chapitre, alors REVIEWS, REVIEWS** **! :D** D'autant plus que nous approchons à très grands pas des 200 reviews. Sur l'autre site où je publiais, les revieweurs entraient dans une sorte de « compétition » pour célébrer les « reviewersaires » de cette fic' (autrement dit, les paliers : 100, 200, 300, etc.). Je ne sais pas si cela va se reproduire ainsi mais, pour vous motiver et parce que je constate une légère baisse au niveau du nombre de reviews mais une augmentation du nombre de lecteurs, je vous motive en vous disant que **j'offre un bon cadeau valable pour une nuit enchanteresse avec Drago Malefoy à la personne qui laissera la 200** **e** **review ! (Oui, oui, je** **« vends** **» Drago comme ça, au calme ;).) Cette personne aura le droit de lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle veut, etc. etc. ^^**

BREEEF ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis à dimanche (pour le moment, je ne change pas mes habitudes de publication).

 **Chalusse**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

As always : des millions de mercis à l'ensemble de mes revieweurs/euses d'amour ! :) La fic' n'a pas atteint les 200 reviews encore mais j'ai bon espoir que nous y parvenions avec la publication de ce chapitre. D'autant plus car je tiens de source sûre que certaines (et peut-être certains aussi, ça, je ne sais pas), ont bien envie de ramener Drago chez elles ;). Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour gagner le bon-cadeau valable pour une nuit enchanteresse avec notre beau blond !

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Guest (1)** : Eh oui, Drago était « simplement » avec Scorpius et je suis ravie que tu sois rassurée ;). Notre petit blond apprécie effectivement beaucoup Hermione et il semblerait que la réciproque soit toute aussi exacte. Ils ont, de toute évidence, certains points communs qui les rapprochent d'autant plus et ça me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies leur « relation ». Est-ce que leur journée ensemble se déroulera bien ? Suspens, suspens !

Sinon, notre Gryffondor nous a effectivement fait une petite crise de jalousie qui n'est pas pour déplaire à notre Serpentard préféré...

Je te remercie mille fois pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras le prochain chapitre ! Je te souhaite, avec une quelques jours de retard encore une fois, une très bonne soirée également ainsi qu'une très bonne lecture ! Bises et à bientôt !

 **Guest (2)** : Je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ait autant plu ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci et les suivants. Mille mercis pour ta review et à très bientôt, je l'espère ! :)

.

Je vous offre, aujourd'hui, le chapitre le plus long depuis le début de cette fic'. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de m'écrire, à votre tour, un petit mot !

Très bonne lecture à vous et à tout à l'heure pour le blabla de fin de chapitre !

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Un week-end chez les Malefoy (Partie 2)**

Il était huit heures, ce samedi matin, lorsque le réveil posé sur la table de chevet de Malefoy sonna et réveilla Hermione. Elle l'avait programmé à cette heure, la veille, afin d'être levée avant Scorpius. Elle devait, ce jour-là, surveiller l'enfant et elle prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'état du Serpentard si quelque chose arrivait à son fils alors qu'il était sous sa garde à _elle_.

Hermione enfila un peignoir, bien trop grand pour elle, qu'elle trouva dans la salle de bain et s'en alla dans la cuisine. Elle y agita sa baguette en direction de la machine à café magique et, instantanément, le précieux liquide noir coula dans la tasse qu'elle avait placé au-dessous. Baillant aux corneilles, la jeune femme se retourna face à la verrière et s'immobilisa. Elle avait une vue parfaite sur pratiquement tout le salon et, au premier plan, Scorpius Malefoy lui faisait un signe de la main.

Il était attablé devant son petit déjeuner et entouré de lourds volumes. Hermione lui fit un léger signe de tête et sortit de la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entrait dans le salon/salle à manger et allait s'asseoir en face de l'enfant.

\- Salut, Hermione ! lui lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

\- Salut. Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà réveillé ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oh, ça fait déjà une heure que je suis debout. Je me suis réveillé tôt et comme je savais que Papa devait partir tôt, lui aussi, je me suis levé pour le voir. Mais il n'était déjà plus là, termina l'enfant, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il est passé te voir pendant que tu dormais, le rassura-t-elle. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas te réveiller en te souhaitant une bonne journée.

\- Papa ne me souhaite que très rarement une bonne journée. Mais j'y suis habitué, expliqua-t-il d'une voix légère.

Hermione ne sut que répondre et préféra avaler une gorgée de café avant d'attraper un croissant.

\- Vous avez une réserve ? l'interrogea la Gryffondor en désignant les viennoiseries d'un signe de tête.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir déjà eu droit à ce même petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle était venue dans cette maison la première fois.

\- Non, rigola l'enfant. Ils étaient déjà sur la table lorsque je suis descendu.

Comprenant que c'était Malefoy qui les leur avait laissés, Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire.

.

Chacun termina de manger en silence puis Hermione demanda au jeune blond ce qu'il voulait faire au cours de la journée.

\- J'ai encore des questions à te poser sur Poudlard. Si tu acceptes d'y répondre, bien entendu. Mais, ce matin, j'aimerai bien qu'on aille se promener, répondit Scorpius.

\- Se promener ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas si Papa te l'a dit mais nous sommes juste à côté d'une ville française, Saint-Malo.

\- Oui, je le sais, sourit Hermione.

L'enfant répondit à son sourire avant de poursuivre.

\- Avec Grand-mère, on allait souvent se balader dans la ville, sur les remparts ou même à la plage. On pourrait y aller ensemble, non ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes. Sortir un peu leur ferait certainement du bien à tous les deux, surtout s'ils passaient l'après-midi à travailler en prévision de la rentrée de l'enfant.

\- D'accord. On se retrouve dans l'entrée dans une heure ? demanda Hermione.

\- OK, acquiesça-t-il en refermant le lourd volume qui traînait à côté de son bol de céréale.

La Gryffondor le vit s'en saisir avec l'intention de le rapporter à la cuisine et s'interposa.

\- Laisse tout ça ici, je m'en occuperai.

\- Tu es sûre ? Papa dit toujours que quand Micky n'est pas ici, c'est à moi de débarrasser, expliqua-t-il, un peu gêné.

\- Oui eh bien Malefoy n'est pas là, alors laisse-moi le faire, offrit Hermione en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

\- Merci !

La jeune femme lui fit un signe désinvolte de la main et le regarda quitter la pièce.

Elle s'y attarda elle-même quelques secondes supplémentaires, afin de terminer son café, puis débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette. Elle vit la vaisselle prendre la direction de la cuisine avant de se nettoyer toute seule dans l'évier, pendant que la nourriture reprenait place dans les placards. Satisfaite, Hermione se leva à son tour et retourna dans la chambre du Serpentard. Elle récupéra ses vêtements dans son sac à main magiquement agrandi et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

 _OoOoOoO_

Une heure plus tard, tous deux étaient debout dans l'entrée. Hermione regarda la porte et fut soudainement prise d'un doute.

\- Euh... ton père ne m'a pas confié les clefs de la maison... commença-t-elle à l'adresse de Scorpius.

\- Tiens ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant un trousseau de la poche de son jean.

Hermione tendit la main et il les déposa. Sans la serrure magique, la demeure ne serait pas totalement protégée contre les instruisons. Bien entendu, le sortilège de Fidélitas la protégeait déjà très bien mais, de même qu'avec Scorpius, Hermione préférait ne prendre aucun risque avec la maison de Malefoy. Elle referma donc la porte derrière eux et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'enfant en lui tendant les clefs.

\- Garde-les, je préfère que ce soit toi qui les aies. J'ai plutôt tendance à perdre des choses en ce moment, confia-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Hermione acquiesça et rangea le trousseau dans son sac à main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'immense jardin et dut, une nouvelle fois, s'en remettre au petit sorcier qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment se rendre en ville ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, sourit l'enfant. Viens, c'est par là.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se mit en marche. Tous les deux contournèrent la maison et Hermione songea, pendant quelques secondes, que Scorpius lui faisait une farce. La barrière qui entourait la propriété formait comme un mur au-delà duquel seule une épaisse forêt s'étendait à perte de vue.

Pourtant, au bout d'un certain temps et alors qu'ils s'approchaient des limites du terrain, la Gryffondor distingua un petit portail qui était apparu magiquement sous leurs yeux. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant et la jeune femme constata qu'un chemin sinueux avait été tracé au cœur du bois.

\- C'est Papa qui la créé, expliqua l'enfant qui suivait ses pensées. Il traverse toute la forêt et mène jusqu'à une plage. Ensuite, il faut faire le reste à pied mais ce n'est pas très long. D'habitude je transplane avec Grand-mère, ou Papa quand il vient avec nous mais comme tu n'y as jamais été, il faudra faire tout le chemin.

\- Comment ça, il faut faire le _reste_ à pied ? l'interrogea Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle avait tiqué sur cette partie du discours de l'enfant et avait déjà une petite idée de ce que cela signifiait, et impliquait, mais espérait de tout son cœur se tromper.

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius lui fit signe de le suivre. Il ouvrit le portail, laissa passer Hermione et referma derrière lui. Ils s'avancèrent ensuite quelque peu sur le chemin en terre et l'enfant le quitta rapidement en demandant à Hermione de l'attendre.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Seul Merlin pouvait encore lui venir en aide. Pourtant, l'ancestrale sorcier ne semblait pas être de son côté ce jour-là puisque ce fut bien avec deux balais dernier cri sous le bras que Scorpius revint vers elle.

La jeune femme se sentit pâlir subitement et le jeune Malefoy ne mit pas très longtemps à s'en rendre compte car il lui demanda si elle allait bien.

\- Oui, merci, tenta de sourire Hermione. C'est juste que... moi et les balais, nous ne sommes pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler de vieux _amis_ , expliqua-t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Le garçon, en face d'elle, paraissait embêté.

\- Je comprends. On peut rentrer si tu préfères...

En sentant qu'il cachait autant que possible sa déception, Hermione fut prise d'un élan de compassion et décida d'affronter sa peur. Elle espérait seulement que le chemin ne serait pas trop long jusqu'à la plage. Merlin, lorsque Malefoy apprendrait cela...

Hermione respira un bon coup et enfourcha le balai que lui avait confié le garçon. Elle vit ce dernier grimper sur le sien avec une aisance non feinte et n'en fut absolument pas étonnée. Après tout, Malefoy avait lui-même été un bon joueur de Quidditch à l'époque de Poudlard, bien que toujours battu par Harry et il s'était certainement empressé de transmettre tout ce qu'il savait à son fils pour qu'il fasse, à son tour, briller son patronyme lorsqu'il serait à l'école.

}{

Scorpius allait s'envoler lorsqu'Hermione, qui se tenait derrière lui, poussa un petit cri. Inquiet, il se retourna prestement et resta plus que circonspect en constatant qu'un immense sourire venait de prendre place sur son visage. Il fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Nous n'avons pas à vous servir des balais ! Je peux nous faire transplaner jusqu'à la ville, assura-t-elle avec gaieté.

\- Mais... tu es déjà venue ici ?

La jeune femme sembla tout à coup légèrement ennuyée. Son regard devint fuyant lorsqu'elle lui confirma qu'en effet, elle s'était déjà rendue dans cette ville et qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne s'en était pas souvenue plus tôt.

L'enfant plissa les yeux. Était-elle déjà venue ici _avec son père_ ? Après tout, elle avait semblé se repérer beaucoup plus facilement dans leur maison que s'il s'agissait simplement de sa première visite. D'ailleurs, comment avait-elle sut qu'il y avait une bibliothèque lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de la lui faire visiter, la veille, alors que sa grand-mère venait d'arriver ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir montrer à Hermione ses talents sur un balai magique mais tout de même content de ne pas avoir à terminer le chemin, menant à la ville, à pied. Il alla replacer les balais dans un coin de la forêt aménagé à cet effet puis revint vers sa nouvelle amie.

 _OoOoOoO_

A peine les eut-elle fait transplaner que Scorpius comprit qu'Hermione était déjà venue ici avec son père. Ils venaient en effet d'apparaître dans la même ruelle sombre et reculée que Drago ou Narcissa utilisait à chaque fois qu'ils avaient besoin de se rendre en ville. L'endroit était très rarement fréquenté, bien qu'au cœur de la vieille ville et cela en faisait un endroit parfait pour les apparitions magiques.

Cette nouvelle révélation renforça encore davantage l'intuition qu'avait eu Scorpius, la veille. Quelque chose d'autre que de simples rencontres occasionnelles se tramait entre son père et Hermione. Car, de ce qu'il en savait, Drago n'avait jamais parlé de leur maison de France à quiconque. Pas même à « Tatie Pansy ». Mais cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il appréciait de plus en plus la gentille et intelligente Hermione. Certainement bien plus que cette idiote de « Tatie Pansy ». Et si l'une d'entre elles devait devenir sa belle-mère, Scorpius accueillerait la première avec joie tandis qu'il se contenterait de frapper son père sur la tête avec virulence jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits et se débarrasse de la Serpentard.

Celle qu'il espérait donc, un jour, voir devenir sa belle-mère, se tourna vers lui. Elle ne s'était pas départie de son sourire.

\- C'est tout de même bien plus confortable comme moyen de locomotion.

Le garçon acquiesça et pouffa en se souvenant de la tête qu'Hermione avait tirée en le voyant arriver avec les balais.

}{

Tous les deux passèrent les minutes suivantes à déambuler dans la vieille ville et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Scorpius emmena Hermione sur les remparts.

\- C'est très beau, apprécia la jeune femme alors que son regard se perdait sur la mer, calme à cette heure et qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous ses yeux.

\- Oui. J'aime beaucoup venir ici avec Grand-mère, confia l'enfant.

\- Je comprends, c'est calme et apaisant.

Hermione ferma les yeux et respira l'air iodé à plein poumons. De nombreux Moldus admiraient également la vue mais l'ambiance demeurait très silencieuse et sereine, chacun respectant et appréciant la quiétude qu'apportait avec elles les lourdes vagues qui s'écrasaient à intervalle régulier contre le rempart de pierre.

Finalement, Scorpius et Hermione quittèrent le promontoire et retournèrent au cœur de la ville. Là, la Gryffondor partit à la recherche d'une boutique bien spécifique. Elle finit par dénicher son bonheur et pénétra dans une librairie, d'une taille raisonnable, avec l'enfant.

\- Je suis certaine que tu n'as jamais lu de contes Moldus, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

\- Non, concéda-t-il, un brin curieux.

Hermione sourit et prit la direction de la section réservée à ce genre de littérature, suivie du jeune Malefoy, dont la curiosité était à présent piquée au vif. Rapidement, Hermione mit la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait et tendit un ouvrage assez volumineux à l'enfant.

\- Voici les contes de Charles Perrault. C'est un Moldu qui a vécu au XVIIe siècle, ici même, en France. Ses contes sont connus par beaucoup d'enfants Moldus partout à travers le monde. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait te plaire, puisque tu m'as confié aimer ce genre d'histoires.

La jeune femme savait bien qu'elle s'adressait à un Malefoy et que, si le fils avait les mêmes _a priori_ que le père, il n'était pas près de quitter cette boutique, un livre Moldu sous le bras. Elle avait toutefois l'espoir que Scorpius soit justement plus ouvert d'esprit.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le garçon observa le livre sous toutes les coutures, avant d'en lire la quatrième de couverture. Ceci fait, il le serra contre lui avant de remonter la tête en direction d'Hermione.

\- J'adorerais le lire ! s'exclama-t-il.

Son enthousiasme fit rire la Gryffondor.

\- Eh bien c'est parfait, répondit-elle en prenant la direction de la caisse.

Elle s'arrêta cependant et se retourna avec vivacité en constatant que Scorpius ne lui emboîtait pas le pas. Il était resté immobile, un air ennuyé collé sur le visage. Elle revint vers lui en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'est à dire que... je n'ai pas d'argent Moldu, expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle et en lui adressant une moue désolée.

Hermione ne put empêcher un petit rire de s'échapper de ses lèvres à nouveau. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, Scorpius fronça les sourcils et Hermione eut l'impression que Malefoy en personne se tenait devant elle. Ces yeux bleu/gris agacés par l'incompréhension, elle avait l'impression de les connaître par cœur.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, le rassura-t-elle en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur. C'est moi qui te l'offre.

Le gamin parut encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, sourit-elle. Considère ceci comme un cadeau pour te féliciter de tout le travail de pré-rentrée que tu as accompli.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'égaillèrent soudainement et un immense sourire élargit ses lèvres.

\- Merci Hermione ! s'écria-t-il en l'enlaçant un peu gauchement.

Étonnée par tant d'effusions, la Gryffondor resta hébétée pendant quelques secondes avant de refermer ses bras sur lui.

\- Ce n'est rien, voyons, répondit-elle, légèrement mal à l'aise à son tour.

\- Oh si ! Personne ne me fait jamais de cadeaux. Bien évidemment, Papa et Grand-mère m'achètent plein de choses, mais c'est pas pareil.

\- J'espère au moins que celui-ci te plaira.

\- Oh oui, j'en suis certain, assura-t-il.

.

Hermione régla son achat avec l'argent Moldu qu'elle conservait toujours sur elle, puis sortit de la boutique. Une fois dehors, elle tendit son cadeau à l'enfant qui la remercia une nouvelle fois. Ils continuèrent de déambuler dans les ruelles, observant les marchandises exposées en vitrine et discutant de tout et de rien. Rapidement et à force de passer devant des étalages ou des boutiques qui sentaient bon la nourriture française, leur estomac se manifesta.

\- As-tu déjà mangé dans une crêperie ? se renseigna Hermione.

\- Non. C'est quoi ?

Sa réponse n'étonna que très peu la jeune femme. Elle voyait mal les Malefoy se rendre dans un restaurant Moldu, même si les crêpes étaient l'une des spécialités de l'endroit où ils avaient élu domicile. Elle éclaira donc la lanterne du jeune sorcier.

\- C'est un restaurant qui sert exclusivement des crêpes.

\- On ne mange que des desserts ? s'étonna Scorpius en faisant certainement le rapprochement avec les crêpes qu'il pouvait déguster chez lui et qui étaient exclusivement sucrées.

\- Non, rigola Hermione. Ici, on en fait également des salées. Tu aimerais y goûter ?

Le garçon prit le temps de la réflexion avant de hocher frénétiquement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

\- Ok, viens.

Ils se remirent en marche et le gamin lui demanda rapidement :

\- Et toi, comment tu connais les _crêperies_ ?

\- Je suis déjà venue en France avec mes parents quand j'étais petite, pour les vacances d'été. J'ai donc déjà pu goûter à certaines spécialités, expliqua Hermione en tournant à un angle de rue.

\- Ah d'accord. Et tes parents, ce sont des Moldus, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Ils font quoi dans la vie ?

\- Ils étaient dentistes, répondit Hermione d'une voix plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Devant son soudain changement de ton, Scorpius tira des conclusions et s'excusa. Hermione lui fit signe qu'elle n'était pas fâchée mais garda le silence. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment, c'était de penser à ses parents.

 _OoOoOoO_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et pénétrait dans la première crêperie qu'elle avait trouvé, suivie de près par le jeune Malefoy. Un serveur les accueillis très chaleureusement et, en constatant qu'ils étaient anglais, alla chercher sa supérieure, qui était la plus à l'aise avec cette langue. Hermione en profita pour s'éclipser quelques secondes en direction des toilettes. Elle revint rapidement vers sa table où une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et extrêmement bouclés, des taches de rousseur parsemée sur tout le visage, tendait une carte à Scorpius.

\- Voici pour toi et ta maman, annonça-t-elle avec un accent anglais tout à fait correct, en déposant le second menu à la place d'Hermione.

La jeune femme, qui avait pu percevoir ses paroles de là où elle se tenait, se pétrifia instantanément. Elle vit que Scorpius s'était également tendu et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne remercie la serveuse.

Cette dernière, se retourna et manqua de percuter Hermione qui était toujours immobile.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Madame ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La Gryffondor lui adressa un petit sourire contrit, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de mal et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'enfant assis en face d'elle, Hermione se sentit doublement mal à l'aise.

Premièrement parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Scorpius n'avait pas repris la serveuse. Après tout, sa propre mère était morte quelques mois auparavant et qu'on donne à une autre femme que sa véritable mère ce titre devait le chambouler. Hermione se doutait bien et d'ailleurs Malefoy le lui avait confirmé, qu'Astoria n'avait pas été une mère particulièrement aimante, ou proche de son fils, mais tout de même...

Elle se sentait également terriblement mal à l'aise parce qu'une puissante vague de tristesse l'avait envahie elle-même. S'entendre appeler la mère de Scorpius l'avait immanquablement conduit à penser à Rose, sa seule et unique fille. La seule et unique enfant qui ne l'avait jamais appelée « Maman ». Sentant sa peine, ainsi que l'affreuse sensation qu'on lui enserrait le cœur, affluer, la jeune femme tenta de se focaliser sur sa respiration.

Inspirer. Expirer. Ne pas penser. Inspirer. Expirer. Ne pas penser. Inspirer. Expirer. Ne pas penser. Inspirer. Expirer. Ne pas penser...

.

Ce fut au bout de deux longues minutes qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Ouvrant les paupières, elle constata que Scorpius ne l'avait pas quittée du regard et que tous les traits de son visage étaient tirés, comme s'il pouvait ressentir sa peine.

\- Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé, bredouilla-t-il, les yeux larmoyants.

Touchée, la Gryffondor se força à lui sourire. Cet enfant était définitivement bien plus empathique et sensible que son père.

\- Ça va. Et puis ce n'est pas de ta faute, le rassura-t-elle comme elle le pouvait.

}{

Scorpius se sentait affreusement mal. Que la serveuse se soit trompée ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Sa propre mère avait beau être morte, depuis qu'il était petit, c'était pour lui Narcissa, sa grand-mère, qui remplissait ce rôle. Aussi, que quelqu'un nomme une autre femme que sa véritable mère ainsi ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Il savait cependant qu'Hermione avait entendu et, sachant qu'elle avait perdu sa fille, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

D'autant plus que c'était une partie de _sa_ propre famille qui avait assassinée la pauvre enfant et Scorpius se sentait terriblement honteux. Il avait envie de se cacher sous la table pour pleurer. Le pire c'était qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour réconforter la jeune femme. Il aurait bien été tenté de lui dire que lui-même aurait été très fier et heureux d'avoir une mère comme elle mais il n'était pas certain que cela soit véritablement la bonne chose à dire à ce moment-là. Étant totalement démuni, il préféra adopter la même attitude que lorsque son père se perdait dans ses pensées : attendre en silence que son interlocuteur – interlocutrice, en l'occurrence - ne reprenne de lui-même la parole.

Toutefois, Hermione restait invariablement muette et le garçon fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il se leva d'un bond et alla serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il la sentit se tendre et la serra encore plus fort.

}{

Depuis quand quelqu'un ne l'avait-il pas serré contre lui ? Hermione n'en avait aucune idée. Mais, une fois l'étonnement passé, elle trouva un certain réconfort dans cette étreinte. Etrangement, Scorpius Malefoy semblait être la personne qui la comprenait le mieux en ce moment. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. L'enfant ne bougeait plus et, une fois qu'elle eut repris son aplomb, Hermione se détacha lentement de lui.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle, la voix pleine de trémolos.

Il lui sourit avant de retourner à sa place.

\- Et si on commandait, proposa Hermione, essayant de faire fi de sa douleur et de sa peine.

Chacun se plongea dans son menu mais Scorpius releva rapidement la tête.

\- Hermione, je ne comprends rien au menu, se plaignit-t-il.

En effet, l'ensemble était en français et, même s'il maîtrisait quelque peu la langue, Scorpius semblait tout ignorer de l'écrit.

Hermione, qui avait légèrement plus de notion que lui, l'aida à décrypter une partie du menu mais dut s'avouer vaincue au bout d'un certain temps. Au début, cela allait. Les crêpes se composaient d'ingrédients très communs comme du fromage, du jambon ou encore des œufs ou des tomates. Ça, elle comprenait. Mais elle n'avait tout bonnement aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un « escargot », des « Saint-Jacques » ou bien encore de « l'Andouille ». Se résignant, elle interpella leur serveuse et lui demanda des précisions.

Elle faillit exploser de rire devant l'expression de dégoût qu'arbora Scorpius lorsque la jeune femme leur expliqua ce qu'était un « escargot ». Finalement, l'enfant resta très sobre dans son choix en commandant une crêpe jambon, fromage, œuf tandis qu'Hermione se laissait tenter par une au saumon fumé et crème fraîche.

\- Ils sont _super bizarres_ , les français, commenta l'enfant en ouvrant des yeux ronds, une fois la serveuse repartie. Ils mangent des escargots ! Beurk !

\- En fait... c'est plutôt bon, avoua Hermione.

\- Quoi ? Tu en as mangé ?!

\- Oui, rigola-t-elle. Mais je ne savais pas que ça se nommait ainsi.

L'enfant lui adressa un regard peiné et Hermione pouffa de nouveau.

\- Je te promets que je ne mens pas. C'est bon !

\- Mouais... fit Scorpius, pas convaincu pour une Noise. Quand j'expliquerai à Papa que tu as déjà mangé un escargot, il va exploser de rire !

\- Ou vomir, rectifia Hermione en s'imaginant la scène.

\- Ou vomir, confirma-t-il. Bon alors je ne dirai rien.

Hermione pouffa de nouveau devant le regard dégoûté qu'affichait l'enfant à l'idée que son père ne vomisse. Semblant ravi de constater qu'elle ait retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur, Scorpius sourit de toutes ses dents.

.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien le temps que leur crêpe n'arrive. Une fois attablé devant son repas, Scorpius se jeta comme un ogre sur son assiette pendant qu'Hermione montrait un peu plus de retenue, sans être moins affamée pour autant.

\- Dis Hermione ? l'interpella l'enfant, une fois sa bouchée avalée.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi toi et Papa vous vous appelez par vos noms de famille ?

Hermione fut si surprise par sa question que sa fourchette s'arrêta à mi-distance entre sa bouche et son assiette. Lentement, son bras se remit en mouvement. Une fois la bouche vide, Hermione posa ses yeux sur le jeune blond.

\- C'est devenu une habitude entre nous. Depuis qu'on se connaît, ton père et moi nous sommes toujours appelés ainsi, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oui mais vous n'étiez pas amis. Avant, rétorqua l'enfant.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Hermione.

Bon, on ne pouvait pas réellement qualifier leur relation actuelle « d'amitié » mais elle préférait cent fois que l'enfant pense ceci plutôt que de savoir en quoi elle consistait réellement.

\- Alors, continua-t-il, vous pourriez vous appeler par vos prénoms, non ? Maintenant que vous êtes amis…

Hermione soupira.

\- C'est plus compliqué que cela. Et puis, je ne pense pas que ton père serait d'accord...

Le gamin balaya son argument d'un revers de la main.

\- Je lui en parlerai ce soir, ou demain. On verra bien ce qu'il dira. En tout cas, moi, j'aimerais bien que vous vous appeliez par vos prénoms. Parce que là, c'est trop bizarre.

Hermione soupira de nouveau. Cet enfant était bien le digne fils de son père. Il était aussi têtu que lui et la Gryffondor espérait qu'avant le lendemain, il aurait oublié son idée, même si elle ne se faisait pas tellement d'illusions. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée d'appeler Malefoy par son prénom et qu'il en fasse de même avec elle et elle savait pertinemment que le Serpentard ressentait la même chose, voire même une totale répulsion.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Souhaiterez-vous un dessert ? proposa la serveuse après les avoir débarrassés.

Hermione n'avait plus faim mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'enfant qui se tenait en face d'elle. Scorpius ne disait rien mais ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange façon. Ils brillaient de gourmandise. Comprenant que si elle ne demandait pas elle-même, le blond, beaucoup trop bien élevé, n'en ferait rien, la jeune femme se retourna vers la serveuse qui patientait toujours.

\- Apportez-nous la carte, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Bien sûr, Madame.

Elle vit que l'intérêt de Scorpius avait été piqué. La serveuse revint quelques secondes plus tard et lui tendit la carte des desserts. La jeune femme lui fit signe de la donner à Scorpius et ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu ne prends pas de dessert, Hermione ?

\- Non, je n'ai plus faim. Mais prends-en un, toi, sourit-elle.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Mais oui, commande ce qui te fait plaisir.

Il lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se plonger dans la carte. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme rousse vint prendre sa commande.

\- Une crêpe au caramel au « beurre salé » s'il-vous-plaît, lut l'enfant en essayant de ne pas écorcher ce terme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui, après que la serveuse lui eut expliqué de quoi il s'agissait, lui faisait terriblement envie.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle en prenant note sur son petit carnet. Et vous, Madame ?

\- Un café, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Parfait. Je reviens bientôt avec tout cela.

Ils patientèrent pendant quelques minutes au cours desquels le jeune sorcier demanda à Hermione si elle avait déjà goûté au caramel au beurre salé.

\- Jamais, répondit-elle. Mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était vraiment très bon.

.

Cela se confirma lorsqu'après avoir englouti une première bouchée de sa crêpe, la jeune femme vit le visage du jeune Malefoy s'illuminer.

\- Ch'est vraiment cro bon ! s'exclama-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Un rire léger s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione en le voyant enfourner une seconde bouchée, la première à peine avalée.

\- Tu veux goûter, proposa-t-il, après avoir dégluti.

\- Non merci, je te crois sur parole, déclina la jeune femme en sirotant son café.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Hermione alla régler leur déjeuner.

\- Merci Madame, jeune homme, j'espère vous revoir très bientôt. Passez une bonne journée, les salua leur serveuse alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir.

\- Merci, vous de même, répondit Hermione.

\- Au revoir, dit l'enfant au même instant.

Une fois dehors, ils reprirent lentement la direction de la petite ruelle isolée qui leur permettrait de rentrer au domaine Malefoy.

\- J'aimerais bien revenir avec Papa, fit savoir le fils du Serpentard, sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'ils déambulaient parmi les Moldus.

\- Tu pourras toujours le lui proposer, répondit Hermione, qui doutait fortement que Drago Malefoy soit du genre à mettre les pieds dans un restaurant Moldu qui ne possédait pas, au minimum, trois ou quatre étoiles.

\- Tu penses qu'il refusera ? s'enquit Scorpius, perspicace et en se mordant la lèvre.

Il paraissait vraiment déçu et Hermione lui promit de l'aider à plaider sa cause auprès du Serpentard.

\- Merci Hermione ! s'écria-t-il, pour au moins la quatrième ou cinquième fois de la journée.

.

Une fois rentrés, la jeune femme lui demanda ce qu'il aimerait faire en ce début d'après-midi.

\- Hum... réfléchit le blond. Est-ce qu'on pourrait travailler sur la métamorphose ?

\- La métamorphose ? Oui, bien sûr. Tu sais, c'était ma matière préférée à Poudlard, confia la jeune femme alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon.

\- Ah oui ? Moi, ça me semble très, très dur comme matière.

\- Ça l'est. Mais avec du travail et en écoutant les conseils du professeur McGonagall, tu ne pourras que réussir, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête dépitée qu'il tira lorsqu'il eut confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait.

\- J'espère.

\- Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas. Allez, va chercher tes livres.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de deux imposants manuels. Hermione reconnut immédiatement le « _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ » exigé dès la première année au collège mais demanda des précisions quant au second.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque, chez moi, au Manoir. Il parle de métamorphose mais ça m'a l'air trop avancé pour moi, expliqua Scorpius.

\- Laisse-moi y jeter un coup d'œil, offrit Hermione.

Il lui tendit l'épais volume relié de cuir. « _La métamorphose_ » par Edward W. Wilbert. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était que tout se trouvait dans le titre... La jeune femme l'ouvrit au hasard. « Comment réussir votre sortilège d'Inanimatus Apparitus sans vous même disparaître au cours du processus ? » Hermione se souvint que ce sortilège était au programme de cinquième année et continua à feuilleter le manuel. Il lui apparut assez rapidement que tout son contenu s'adressait à un sorcier bien plus expérimenté qu'un simple débutant. Il y avait même des sortilèges dont la jeune femme n'avait jamais entendu parler.

\- Tu as raison, il est beaucoup trop précis pour toi, le rassura Hermione en rendant son livre à l'enfant. En première année, tu ne feras rien de tout ceci. D'ailleurs, tu ne feras rien de tout ceci avant au moins la cinquième année.

\- Ouf ! soupira-t-il. Je m'étais bien rendu compte que les programmes entre les deux ne correspondaient pas vraiment mais bon...

\- Rassure-toi, le manuel proposé par le collège est très complet et pédagogique. Bien entendu, il te faudra aller faire des recherches à la Bibliothèque pour tes devoirs mais tu trouveras déjà pas mal de choses dedans, ajouta Hermione.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de voir la Bibliothèque !

\- Elle va beaucoup te plaire, j'en suis certaine. Poudlard dans sa globalité va te plaire.

\- Sûrement...

Hermione perçut un léger accent d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- C'est juste que... j'ai peur pour la répartition.

\- Oh, il ne faut pas. Moi aussi j'avais très peur mais ils vont juste déposer le Choixpeau sur ta tête et c'est lui qui t'enverra dans ta maison.

\- C'est justement _ça_ qui me fait peur...

\- Ta future maison ?

\- Oui... J'ai peur de décevoir mon père, avoua l'enfant après une second d'hésitation.

Son besoin de reconnaissance et son envie de faire plaisir et de ne pas décevoir Malefoy toucha Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père ne sera pas déçu. Tu es son fils, il sera toujours fier de toi, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

\- Il m'a dit que j'avais interdiction d'aller à Poufsouffle. Sinon, il va me déshériter...

Hermione se doutait bien que ces menaces n'étaient rien d'autre que des paroles en l'air mais elle fut tout de même scandalisée par les propos du Serpentard.

\- Écoute-moi. Toutes les maisons de Poudlard ont leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients. Aucune n'est parfaite mais toutes sont très bien. Et puis, la répartition n'est pas une punition. Bien au contraire, elle est faite en fonction de ta personnalité.

\- Je sais... mais j'ai peur quand même. Je sais que Papa voudrait que j'aille à Serpentard, comme lui et ma grand-mère.

La Gryffondor était maintenant révoltée.

\- Rassure-toi, je parlerai à ton père. Tu as le droit d'aller dans n'importe quelle maison !

\- C'est ce que m'a également dit Grand-mère.

La jeune femme tiqua. Narcissa Malefoy se révélait être de moins en moins conforme à l'image qu'Hermione avait d'elle. Ce qui était une très bonne surprise.

\- Eh bien elle a raison ! N'écoute pas ton père. En plus, je suis certaine qu'une fois que l'année aura débuté, il ne prêtera pas plus d'attention que cela à la maison dans laquelle tu as été envoyé.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

\- Je ne connais pas ton père par cœur mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis certaine c'est que, sous ses faux airs et malgré ce qu'il peut dire, tu es ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde. Tu es son fils et il sera toujours fier de toi, même si tu ne vas pas à Serpentard.

Une seconde de silence s'écoula, au cours de laquelle Hermione vit Scorpius assimiler ses paroles. Finalement, il releva la tête vers elle.

\- Merci, Hermione, murmura-t-il avec gratitude.

\- De rien. Et puis, tu sais, quand tu seras à Poudlard, tu pourras toujours m'envoyer des hiboux si ça ne va pas.

\- Vraiment ? demanda le garçon, que la proposition semblait véritablement rassurer.

\- Oui bien sûr ! affirma Hermione en souriant. Si tu as des questions pour les cours ou les devoirs, ou pour n'importe quoi.

\- Merci ! s'exclama-t-il avant de lui sauter au cou.

Hermione rigola devant son entrain. Ravie de constater qu'elle avait réussi à le rasséréner quelque peu.

.

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à aborder tous les nombreux pièges dont recelait la matière, puisque Scorpius ne pouvait pas encore passer aux travaux pratiques. Il assimilait rapidement tout ce que lui disait sa professeure du jour et Hermione ne douta pas un seul instant qu'il serait, si ce n'était le meilleur, au moins l'un des premiers de sa promotion. Elle décelait un fort potentiel en lui. Pour le féliciter et pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère studieuse, Hermione se proposa de lui faire quelques petites démonstrations. Elle transforma de nombreux objets autour d'elle et bluffa littéralement l'enfant lorsqu'après avoir pointé sa baguette sur lui, son visage se métamorphosa trait pour trait en celui de son père. Hermione éclata de rire devant la vision.

\- Wow ! s'exclama l'enfant en s'admirant sous toutes les coutures devant un miroir accroché au mur du salon. Tu es vraiment très, très douée, Hermione ! s'émerveilla-t-il.

\- Merci, répondit l'intéressée, un peu gênée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le visage de Scorpius redevint normal.

\- Et que dirais-tu si nous faisions des biscuits pour le goûter ? proposa la Gryffondor.

\- Oh ouais ! Je vais appeler Micky.

\- Pas besoin de prévenir l'elfe. Nous allons nous débrouiller tout seuls, expliqua Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, rigola-t-elle. Tu n'as jamais préparé de gâteau sans son aide ? demanda la jeune femme, étonnée.

\- Non. Papa n'aime pas vraiment cuisiner et Grand-mère ne fait jamais de gâteau.

\- Je vois. Eh bien je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler un « cordon bleu » moi-même mais je connais tout de même une recette assez simple qui devrait te plaire.

\- C'est quoi un « cordon bleu » ?

\- C'est une expression Moldue, sourit la jeune femme. Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas une très bonne cuisinière.

\- Oh ! Eh bien Papa non plus n'est pas un « cordon bleu » !

Il ponctua sa déclaration par une moue dégoûtée que la Gryffondor mit sur le compte des choux de Bruxelles de la veille.

\- Ne lui dit pas ça, surtout, recommanda-t-elle en riant. Même si je ne pense pas qu'il connaisse cette expression.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas envie de mourir si jeune, répondit-il en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux pour mimer une mort lente et douloureuse.

 _OoOoOoO_

Une délicieuse odeur sucrée se répandit bientôt dans toute la maison. Scorpius, assis sur une chaise devant le four, scrutait avec attention les cookies qu'il avait préparé avec Hermione. Il ne connaissait pas ces gâteaux Moldus mais les ingrédients qu'il avait vu défiler sous ses yeux lui avait mis l'eau à la bouche.

\- Hermione, je crois que c'est prêt ! l'interpella-t-il une fois que les biscuits eurent pris une jolie couleur dorée.

\- Oui, nous pouvons les sortir, confirma-t-elle après y avoir jeté, à son tour, un coup d'œil.

La jeune femme les récupéra et, pendant qu'elle tenait la plaque, après qu'elle eut jeté un sortilège pour qu'il ne se brûle pas les doigts, Scorpius s'empressa de placer les gâteaux sur une assiette. Il ne prit même pas la peine de mettre le dernier avec ses congénères et croqua dedans à pleines dents.

\- Attention, ça doit être très chaud ! s'exclama Hermione en le voyant faire.

Trop tard... Il ne sentait plus sa langue et le morceau de gâteau qu'il avala précipitamment lui incendia toute la trachée. Après avoir affirmé à Hermione que ses biscuits étaient très bons, il l'autorisa à lui jeter un nouveau sortilège pour faire passer la brûlure de sa langue.

\- Comment tu fais pour connaître autant de sorts ? s'étonna l'enfant en croquant de nouveau dans son cookie mais en ayant, cette fois-ci, longuement soufflé dessus pour le faire redescendre en température.

\- J'ai été Médicomage, révéla-t-elle.

Le gamin fut véritablement stupéfait. Il avait toujours imaginé Hermione sous les traits d'une professeure ou quelque chose dans la même veine. Il ne l'imaginait absolument pas avec une blouse de docteur. Mais bon... il fallait avouer que c'était pratique.

 _OoOoOoO_

Après le goûter, il exprima l'envie d'aller lui faire une démonstration de ses talents sur un balais volant, puisqu'il n'avait pas pu le faire le matin même. Il demanda donc à la jeune femme de l'attendre dans le jardin pendant qu'il allait chercher son Nimbus 2016. D'habitude, il n'avait pas le droit de voler dans le jardin. Pendant qu'ils avaient vécu ici, Narcissa avait catégoriquement refusé que Drago enseigne à son petit-fils le maniement d'un balai volant sous ses yeux. Comme la maison étaient en grande majorité pourvues de baies vitrées, Drago et Scorpius avaient dû se trouver un coin tranquille dans la forêt. Mais comme ce jour-là sa grand-mère n'était pas là, le jeune sorcier ne s'embarrassa nullement de telles restrictions. Il revint rapidement vers Hermione et s'apprêtait à enfourcher son balai lorsqu'un imposant loup translucide se matérialisa soudainement devant eux.

 _« Je risque de rentrer tard. Granger, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas de rester ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Si c'est le cas, envoie-moi un Patronus, je te prie, pour que je prenne mes dispositions. Sinon, merci à toi d'envoyer Scorpius se coucher à vingt-deux heures maximum. Je rentre dès que possible. »_

}{

Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes après que le Patronus de son amant eut disparu et ne reprit contenance que lorsque le fils de ce dernier pesta fortement. La jeune femme, surprise par son attitude, tourna la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me paterne autant. J'ai onze ans, je peux me garder tout seul pendant une heure ou deux ! grommela-t-il. Non pas que je veuille que tu t'en ailles, hein ? ajouta-t-il à son attention.

Cette dernière ne répondit rien.

\- Tu vas t'en aller ? lui demanda le garçon d'une voix où perçait déjà une note de regret.

Hermione réfléchit quelque seconde. Maintenant qu'elle était ici, ce n'étaient pas quelques heures de plus ou de moins qui allaient changer grand-chose. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si un programme passionnant l'attendait chez elle.

\- Non, je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que ton père rentre.

\- Ouf ! soupira le garçon, visiblement rassuré. Moi, j'aimerais bien que tu restes tout le week-end, Hermione.

La jeune femme tiqua.

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah ouais. Quand t'es là, Papa il est plus cool et puis je t'aime bien… beaucoup même.

Hermione fut touchée par ses paroles. Elle aussi appréciait grandement cet enfant qu'elle apprenait à découvrir au fil des heures.

\- Moi aussi, Scorpius mais je ne suis pas certaine que ton père serait d'accord. Et puis vous étiez venu ici pour passer du temps ensemble, tous les deux. Je ne veux surtout pas m'imposer.

Une fois encore, le blond balaya ses arguments d'un revers de la main.

\- Mais toi, tu voudrais bien rester avec nous ? insista-t-il.

Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle appréciait les deux Malefoy. D'une façon très différente, elle en convenait mais passer du temps avec chacun séparément ne la dérangeait absolument pas, bien au contraire. Toutefois, passer une journée entière avec le père et le fils était complètement différent qu'une simple journée de babysitting.

\- Je... je ne sais pas, Scorpius. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ton père serait d'accord, éluda-t-elle de nouveau.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre connaître les pensées du Serpentard mais elle devait avouer que cette échappatoire tombait à point nommé.

\- Hum... Je lui en parlerai ce soir. J'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas trop tard. Sinon, je lui écrirai un mot, ajouta le gamin après une seconde de réflexion. Tu voudras bien lui donner ?

\- Oui, promit la jeune femme.

.

Soulagée que le sujet soit clos, Hermione passa les deux heures suivantes à regarder l'enfant progresser sur son balai. Enfin, après une démonstration de vingt minutes Scorpius lui fit savoir qu'il allait dorénavant s'entraîner à attraper le petit vif d'or le plus rapidement possible et que, comme cela n'était pas très passionnant, elle ferait peut-être mieux de trouver une occupation plus intéressante. Le prenant aux mots, la Gryffondor alla chercher le livre qu'il lui avait prêté et s'assit dans l'herbe afin d'en poursuivre la lecture. Elle voyait régulièrement le jeune Malefoy passer devant elle en pourchassant la petite balle dorée tout autour de la maison. Finalement, le gamin se lassa et revint vers elle, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rougies.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, annonça-t-il.

\- D'accord. Mais avant, viens avec moi quelques minutes, s'il-te-plaît, le pria Hermione en se levant.

Il la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Il va bientôt être l'heure du repas et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu aimes, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai vu qu'il y avait des cuisses de poulet dans le garde-manger, est-ce que cela te plairait ?

\- Oui, j'adore ça, assura l'enfant.

\- Ok. Et comme légumes ?

\- Tout mais pas des choux de Bruxelles, s'il-te-plaît ! s'exclama-t-il vivement.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien compris que tu ne les portais pas dans ton cœur, rigola la sorcière.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau le garde-manger à la recherche d'une idée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur des haricots verts frais. Après avoir obtenu l'assentiment de Scorpius, Hermione les sortit et commença à les équeuter pendant que ce dernier allait prendre une douche. Trente minutes plus tard, il était de retour et demanda la permission d'aller regarder un peu la télévision avant le dîner.

Pendant ce temps, la Gryffondor fit de son mieux pour rendre ce dîner très simple le plus savoureux possible et appela l'enfant lorsque tout fut prêt.

Hermione fut relativement satisfaite et le gamin lui assura qu'elle était un bien meilleur « cordon bleu » que son père. Elle rigola de sa remarque tout en allant chercher la corbeille de fruits dans la cuisine. Une fois leur repas terminé, la Gryffondor insista pour débarrasser et Scorpius retourna regarder la télévision. Contrairement au petit déjeuner, Hermione nettoya tout à la manière des Moldus avant d'aller retrouver le jeune Malefoy sur le canapé. Ils visionnèrent la fin de la comédie qu'il avait commencé à regarder un peu plus tôt dans la journée et, à vingt-et-une heures cinquante, la jeune femme lui rappela les consignes qu'avaient imposées son père. Scorpius soupira, visiblement agacé d'être traité comme un enfant mais, sachant qu'Hermione n'y était pour rien, se leva tout de même de bonne grâce du canapé. Il s'arrêta tout d'abord dans la salle de bain de l'étage pour passer son pyjama et se brosser les dents puis, lorsqu'il ressortit, la jeune femme le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre où elle le vit s'attabler à son bureau. Il attrapa une feuille, un crayon et lui tendit, quelques secondes plus tard, un bout de papier plié en quatre.

\- Tu voudras bien le donner à mon père quand il rentrera ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, lui sourit Hermione.

\- Merci. Bonne nuit, Hermione, j'espère que tu seras toujours là à mon réveil demain matin, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers son lit.

\- Bonne nuit, Scorpius, répondit la jeune femme en éteignant sa lumière une fois qu'il se fut glissé sous les draps et avant de refermer doucement sa porte.

Elle n'avait pas répondu au reste de sa tirade mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait.

.

Elle redescendit l'escalier et alla s'assurer que la porte d'entrée était bien fermée à clé. Comme elle ne savait pas à quelle heure allait rentrer Malefoy, la jeune femme prit la direction de la salle de bain, attenante à la chambre du bas, avec l'intention de prendre un bon bain. Elle repoussa son envie d'apporter avec elle l'épais volume que lui avait gentiment prêté Scorpius. Bien qu'elle puisse le protéger contre l'eau et l'humidité à l'aide d'un sort, elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à l'idée qu'il puisse tout de même entrer en contact avec de l'eau. Cet ouvrage était très ancien et si ses sortilèges se révélaient inefficaces et qu'elle l'abîmait par mégarde, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait absolument pas les moyens de le remplacer, si toutefois ce livre était encore commercialisé quelque part...

Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements qu'elle déposa sur une chaise dans la chambre et plaça le petit mot de Scorpius bien en évidence sur le lit pour ne pas oublier de le donner à Malefoy.

Ceci fait, la Gryffondor se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à la baignoire qu'elle remplit d'eau et de sels de bains magiques et odorants. Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon bâclé et se délassa dans l'eau tiède. Ses muscles se relaxèrent instantanément et elle ferma les yeux.

 _OoOoOoO_

Un léger grincement la fit rouvrir les paupières. Hermione fronça les sourcils et attrapa sa baguette. Rapidement, des bruits de plus en plus forts et proches se firent entendre jusqu'à ce que :

\- Granger, c'est moi. Je suis rentré.

Reconnaissant la voix de Malefoy, Hermione soupira de soulagement et relâcha sa prise sur sa baguette.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle, bien trop soulagée pour se soucier de paraître pudique.

Malefoy ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et il ne portait plus sa veste. Deux boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits et il avait un cookie à la main.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? s'enquit-il à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Très bien.

\- Certaine ?

\- Oui, Malefoy, sourit la jeune femme.

\- Hum... Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Ton fils te racontera tout cela demain, je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. En parlant de ton fils, d'ailleurs. Comme convenu il est allé se coucher à vingt-deux heures.

\- Bien. Je suis passé le voir, il dormait à poings fermés.

\- Très bien. Tu as faim ? demanda Hermione le voyant engloutir la fin de son cookie. J'ai laissé une assiette pour toi dans la cuisine comme je ne savais pas à quelle heure tu rentrerais.

\- Merci mais j'ai déjà mangé. Ça, fit-il en faisant référence au gâteau, c'était de la pure gourmandise. Très bon d'ailleurs. C'est toi qui les a faits ?

\- Oui. Avec Scorpius, cet après-midi, acquiesça-t-elle.

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien et le silence s'abattit entre eux.

\- Je peux te rejoindre ? s'enquit-il soudainement.

Un peu surprise par sa demande, Hermione mit quelques secondes avant d'opiner du chef.

\- Je reviens dans deux minutes, annonça le blond en lui adressant un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Oh, Malefoy ?! l'interpella Hermione alors qu'il était reparti dans la chambre.

\- Oui ? l'entendit-elle l'encourager.

\- Le papier sur le lit est pour toi. Ton fils m'a fait promettre de te le remettre dès que tu reviendrais.

\- Ok.

.

Attendant qu'il revienne, Hermione referma les yeux. Elle entendit le Serpentard pousser un long soupir avant de pouffer légèrement et, quelques secondes plus tard, il était de retour dans la salle de bain, dans son plus simple appareil. La vision d'un Malefoy nu devant elle fit monter le rouge aux joues d'Hermione. Comme toujours, elle se sentit idiote et détourna le regard. Elle s'avança dans l'eau lorsqu'il lui apparut clairement qu'il avait l'intention de se placer dans son dos.

Les mains et les jambes du Serpentard chatouillèrent sa peau pendant qu'il prenait place et la jeune femme retint un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il l'attira à lui. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse, le souffle du blond se perdant dans son cou. Elle sentait littéralement _tout_ son corps contre le sien et, bien qu'ils soient devenus très intime ces derniers temps, cela n'empêcha pas Hermione de s'empourprer de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi rigolais-tu ? demanda-t-elle pour se donner contenance.

\- Scorpius. Tu as lu le mot ?

\- Non, il t'était adressé.

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui donnant le papier qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

Hermione se sécha les mains avec la serviette qui était à sa portée et attrapa le bout de parchemin. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de lire quelque chose qui ne lui était pas destiné mais y jeta tout de même un coup d'œil.

.

 _Papa,_

 _Il ne faut pas laisser Hermione repartir ! Je voudrais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup qu'elle reste avec nous jusqu'à la fin du week-end et, même si elle ne l'a pas avoué, je pense qu'elle en a aussi envie._

 _J'espère que tu ne lui demanderas pas de partir. S'il-te-plaît. J'ai passé une super journée avec elle. Bonne nuit._

 _S.M._

.

La jeune femme ne put réprimer le sourire attendri qui étira ses lèvres. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le petit blond demande _véritablement_ à son père la permission pour qu'elle reste ici, avec eux. Malgré sa syntaxe un peu approximative il avait réellement pris l'écriture de sa « lettre » à cœur et Hermione ne put que s'en sentir touchée. Elle rendit le mot à son destinataire.

\- Tu veux rester avec nous ? lui demanda Malefoy en l'attirant un peu plus à lui après avoir reposé le papier par terre.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de réponse et préféra éluder par une autre question.

\- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

Il embrassa son cou, juste au-dessous de son oreille et Hermione frémit.

\- Hum..., je ne sais pas pour demain mais, ce qui est certain, c'est que tu ne rentreras pas chez toi ce soir, susurra-t-il.

Surprise, Hermione tourna la tête sur le côté jusqu'à rencontrer ses prunelles grises.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Parce que je compte bien coucher avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu en tombes de fatigue, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

Face à ses paroles explicites Hermione rougit et détourna le regard avant de replacer sa tête contre son torse.

\- Ce programme te pose-t-il problème ? s'enquit-il.

\- Pas le moindre, répondit la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

\- Parfait.

Et il ponctua sa réponse par un nouveau baiser au creux de son cou.

\- Détends-toi, Granger.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione remarqua que tout son corps était très fortement crispé. Son bain ne l'avait apparemment pas tant relaxée que cela et elle se demandait depuis combien de temps elle était ainsi. Même si elle faisait tout pour l'occulter, cette journée avait tout de même été assez éreintante psychologiquement parlant. Surtout au moment du déjeuner...

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? murmura le Serpentard en commençant à lui masser les épaules.

\- Je... Me retrouver seule avec un enfant, toute une journée, n'a pas été aussi simple que je l'avais envisagé, avoua-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ça. Je me ferais pardonner, promit-il.

\- Hum... Tu peux déjà commencer par continuer ce que tu es en train de faire, répondit la Gryffondor en fermant les yeux de bien-être.

Elle l'entendit ricaner mais ne répondit rien. Ses mains caressaient, pinçaient, malaxaient sa peau et elle sentit ses muscles se relâcher instantanément.

.

Le Serpentard continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement détendue. Hermione poussa un soupir d'aise alors qu'elle le sentait descendre lentement le long de son dos avant de poursuivre sur ses hanches puis sur ses cuisses. Instinctivement, la jeune femme frissonna de désir. Elle se retourna vers le blond et lui adressa un sourire mutin. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que lui-même était très tendu. Les traits de son visage étaient stricts, malgré la fièvre qui s'emparait de lui un peu plus à chaque caresse qu'il prodiguait.

Hermione se souvint soudainement des raisons de son absence et son ventre se contracta légèrement. Malefoy, qui ne lassait pourtant jamais rien transparaître, portait sur son visage les stigmates d'une journée qui avait, de toute évidence, été très intense et éprouvante. Un brin de curiosité s'insinua en elle mais Hermione préféra en faire abstraction. Si Malefoy avait voulu lui en parler, il l'aurait fait. De même qu'il lui aurait fait savoir si quelque chose de grave et pouvant avoir des répercussions sur leur vie, était arrivé.

\- Tu sembles être celui qui a le plus besoin d'un massage, murmura-t-elle plutôt en faisant glisser ses doigts sur les traits contractés de son visage.

Il soupira avant de lui attraper le poignet et de le porter à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un léger baiser.

\- Seulement si c'est toi qui le fait.

\- Qui d'autre ? rigola la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres, alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Je t'attends dans la chambre.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione patientait depuis maintenant cinq minutes, assise sur le lit, enroulée dans un peignoir bien trop large pour elle. Elle avait pu entendre le Serpentard se laver avant de se brosser les dents. Cela faisait quelques secondes maintenant que plus aucun son ne parvenait de la salle de bain dont la porte était restée entrebâillée. Hermione haussa les sourcils en voyant cette dernière s'ouvrir finalement avant qu'un Malefoy, toujours dans le plus simple appareil, n'en sorte. Il alla s'allonger sur le lit, à plat ventre et la Gryffondor comprit que c'était à elle de jouer. Elle s'assit tout d'abord à ses côtés avant de commencer à pétrir doucement ses épaules contractées. Elle dut toutefois se rendre rapidement à l'évidence, cela n'était pas la meilleure position pour accomplir son travail de la meilleure des manières.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle était tentée de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui mais le fait qu'il ne porte même pas de boxer la fit hésiter. Elle-même était complètement nue sous son peignoir et elle s'empourpra à l'idée que son intimité serait en contact direct avec la peau de son amant. S'il avait su ses pensées, ce denier l'aurait certainement traitée de « prude » mais la jeune femme n'y pouvait rien...

Pourtant, sa position actuelle devenait vraiment inconfortable alors que faire…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione commença tout d'abord par se mettre sur les genoux puis passa lentement une jambe par-dessus le bassin de Malefoy. Elle frissonna instinctivement lorsque leur peau entra en contact et le pic de désir qui venait de s'emparer d'elle la poussa à poursuivre son geste jusqu'à être assise sur lui. Malefoy, quant à lui, ne fit aucune remarque mais sa main droite vint immédiatement caresser son genou et le bas de sa cuisse. Légèrement rassuré et tentant au maximum d'occulter les sensations que lui procurait son entrejambe, la Gryffondor reprit son massage. Parfois, lorsque ses doigts dénouaient un nœud de son dos, le blond poussait de petits soupirs de bien-être. Après de longues minutes à masser le jeune homme, Hermione pensa qu'il s'était endormi. Il ne bougeait plus du tout et sa respiration était régulière. Muée par une envie soudaine, elle se pencha en avant et alla embrasser la peau diaphane entre ses omoplates.

Aucune réaction. Se rendant à l'évidence, Hermione s'apprêtait à passer sa jambe par-dessus lui afin de prendre place à ses côtés. Toutefois, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Au moment où elle commença à se dégager, le Serpentard bougea sous elle et - ne sachant comment - elle se retrouva sous lui en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « Quidditch ». Il était en appui sur ses avant-bras, placés de chaque côté de la tête d'Hermione. Son regard était voilé par le désir et la jeune femme comprit qu'il avait seulement « joué » à l'endormi, attendant son heure, comme le serpent attendait que sa victime soit avantageusement placée pour l'attaquer.

\- Je te nomme officiellement ma masseuse attitrée, susurra-t-il en se penchant sur son cou.

\- Ah... Parce qu'il y en a des non-officielles ? demanda la Gryffondor en entrant dans son jeu.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et alla plutôt défaire le nœud qui retenait son peignoir en place. Une fois détaché, il l'ouvrit et Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir alors que son corps nu s'offrait à la vue de Malefoy. Il embrassa son ventre avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à ses seins. Il lécha puis mordilla sa poitrine qui se durcit instantanément de plaisir. Il partit ensuite à l'assaut de sa gorge qu'il parsema de baisers volages. Alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de sa mâchoire, Hermione sentit sa virilité entrer lentement en contact avec la peau si sensible de sa féminité. Son bas ventre entra comme en éruption et elle poussa un léger gémissement. Le visage de son amant apparut alors pleinement dans son champ de vision. Il la regarda intensément.

\- Non. Il n'y a que toi, souffla-t-il avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

Il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour comprendre qu'il venait de répondre à la question qu'elle lui avait posé auparavant. Elle sourit contre la bouche du Serpentard et répondit à son baiser avec encore plus d'ardeur.

 _OoOoOoO_

Un violent orgasme la secoua tandis que Malefoy donnait un dernier coup de rein avant de, lui-même, trouver la délivrance. Comme souvent, leurs gestes avaient cruellement manqué de tendresse mais cela n'avait déplu à aucun d'entre eux, bien au contraire. Hermione rouvrit les yeux et croisa les prunelles acier du Serpentard. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de se détacher d'elle, s'allongeant à ses côtés, sur le flanc, pendant qu'elle en faisait de même. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulant ciller devant l'autre. Toutefois, chacun était épuisé de sa journée respective et ce fut Hermione qui craqua la première. Elle ferma les paupières quelques secondes avant de se tourner complètement. Elle était à présent dos à Malefoy et le sentit bouger dans le lit.

\- Tu peux rester.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais elle savait qu'il l'avait parfaitement entendue. Ses mouvements s'étaient arrêtés et la jeune femme ne percevait plus que sa respiration. Lentement, elle le sentit se glisser sous les draps.

Elle s'endormit avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

* * *

Alors là, vous ne pouvez pas dire que je ne vous gâte pas ! ;)

Une journée Scormione, un lemon et, en ultra bonus, une Hermione qui autorise Drago à dormir avec elle pour la toute première fois !

Et... comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, je vous offre le plus long chapitre depuis le début de cette fanfic' : 17 _longues_ pages Word !

 **J'espère avoir mérité de gentilles reviews après tout cela (SURTOUT DE LA PART DES LECTEURS FANTOMES)** ;). Plus sérieusement, j'attends avec impatience d'avoir votre ressenti sur la journée de Scorpius et d'Hermione car je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendaient et j'espère donc n'avoir déçu personne.

Ah oui... j'ai presque oublié de vous dire que ce chapitre « Un week-end chez les Malefoy » n'était pas découpé en deux parties, comme d'habitude, mais en trois. Trois pour les trois jours... (Oui bon... je n'avais pas tellement d'imagination pour les titres de chapitres alors j'avoue avoir été au plus simple pour une fois. :P)

BREEEF, je vous retrouve donc mercredi prochain pour la troisième et dernière partie de « Un week-end chez les Malefoy » !

A vos claviers mes petits lecteurs adorés ! Plein de gros bisous !

 **Chalusse**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Tout d'abord : des MILLIONS de mercis à tou(te)s mes revieweurs/euses ! Vous êtes tout bonnement géniaux/ales ! Le compteur revieweutique a littéralement explosé depuis dimanche si bien que la fic' a dépassé les 200 reviews ! C'est vraiment top ! Merci, merci, merci ! *-*

J'en profite pour féliciter **dramione7980** qui a laissé la 200e review et donc gagné la nuit enchanteresse avec le beau Drago ! Bravo ! ;)

Je remercie également les lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en fav'/alertes !

Je vous retrouve donc aujourd'hui avec la troisième et dernière partie de « Un week-end chez les Malefoy ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié le précédent chapitre et qu'il t'ait fait passer un bon moment ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te satisfera tout autant. Bises et à bientôt :).

 **Bellasidious** : Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir d'apprendre que cette fic' te plait à ce point ! J'espère que ça demeurera ainsi jusqu'à la toute fin. Mille mercis pour ta review et à très bientôt, j'espère ! :)

.

Voilà ! Sans plus de blabla, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre ! Très bonne lecture à vous et à tout à l'heure dans la note de fin !

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Un week-end chez les Malefoy (Partie 3)**

Quelque chose de doux, fluide et soyeux caressait la main droite de Drago lorsqu'il se réveilla en ce dimanche matin et il cligna des yeux. Il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de parvenir à se remémorer les évènements de la veille et donc, par extension, pour comprendre pourquoi ses doigts étaient présentement perdus dans la chevelure embroussaillée d'Hermione Granger.

 _La journée passée avec sa mère, sa rage, son inquiétude, le retour en France, Granger dans le bain, la lettre de Scorpius, les massages, le sexe, la permission de dormir dans son lit._

Drago rouvrit ses paupières qu'il avait momentanément closes. Son regard se perdit pour la seconde fois dans les boucles brunes de son amante puis glissa délicieusement sur son épaule gauche, dénudée. De là où il était, il pouvait voir une partie de son dos qui n'était ni recouvert par ses cheveux ni par le drap blanc de son lit. Elle était toujours nue. Une sensation de désir pur s'empara de lui, le réveillant pleinement et sa main droite suivit le même mouvement que celui de ses yeux. Il pouvait l'entendre respirer à un rythme régulier, apaisant. Elle dormait encore. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui lui avait fait changé d'avis et l'avait conduite à l'accepter dans son lit mais Drago ne s'était certainement pas fait prier pour accéder à sa demande et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter pleinement.

Sa main gauche remplaça la droite et traça des arabesques invisibles sur sa peau de velours. Attirée comme un papillon de nuit par une flamme, il se mit en appui sur son bras droit afin de s'approcher un peu plus d'elle. Il était maintenant très près et pouvait sentir la chaleur que son corps propageait sur sa propre peau. Ses doigts poursuivirent leur route sur la cuisse nue de Granger. Il en fit le tour avant de remonter bien plus à l'intérieur. Il ne put s'empêcher de frôler son sexe avant de poursuivre sa caresse sur son ventre et il la sentit se contracter légèrement. Son souffle, lui aussi, était différent. Elle était réveillée. Drago fit toutefois comme si de rien était et continua à balader librement sa main sur son corps. Granger était immobile mais le Serpentard la sentit se coller imperceptiblement contre lui lorsque ses doigts froids atteignirent sa poitrine. Elle se durcit progressivement, tandis que sa propre virilité opérait la même variation, au fur et à mesure qu'il partait à la découverte du corps de son amante. Il remonta finalement jusqu'à sa clavicule et enfouit sa tête dans son abondante chevelure. Il en respira l'odeur à plein poumons pendant que ses doigts caressaient lascivement le bras gauche de la jeune femme, posé le long de son flanc. Arrivé au niveau de son coude, il poursuivi jusqu'à sa hanche. D'un mouvement brusque il l'attira encore plus à lui et il ne put retenir un léger soupir d'aise lorsque sa virilité, à présent douloureuse, entra en contact avec la peau délicate de ses fesses.

C'est le moment que choisit Drago pour partir à l'assaut de son cou qu'il couvrit de baisers brûlants. Il mordilla légèrement le lobe de son oreille et la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui. Ses pupilles chocolat le transpercèrent et le Serpentard remarqua immédiatement la nuance de désir qui les voilaient.

Il voulut la faire se retourner complètement afin de continuer à caresser tout son corps et la couvrir de baisers mais Granger en décida autrement. Elle se déplaça rapidement et, avant qu'il ait comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait, Drago se retrouvait allongé sur le dos, la Gryffondor assise à califourchon sur lui. Son sexe se tendit davantage – si toutefois c'était encore possible – lorsque que la chaleur de celui de la jeune femme se fit ressentir contre sa peau si sensible. Et il serra les dents lorsqu'en se penchant avec une lenteur exaspérante pour embrasser son torse, la jeune femme se frotta volontairement contre lui. Il ne voulait pas lui monter à quel point elle lui faisait de l'effet. Pourtant, il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir – et aussi d'étonnement – lorsqu'il sentit la langue chaude de Granger entrer en contact avec sa virilité. Il avait fermé les yeux de délice, alors qu'elle parsemait son corps de baiser, aussi ne l'avait-il pas vu se diriger vers la partie de son corps qui réclamait pourtant le plus d'attentions de sa part.

Il se tendit violemment lorsque la bouche de son amante remplaça bientôt sa langue. Il lui fallait toute la retenue dont il était capable pour ne pas exploser. La sensation devenant aussi délicieuse que frustrante, il se releva finalement, agrippa Granger et la fit basculer sous lui.

Joueuse, elle ne le laissa cependant pas prendre les rênes de leurs ébats et tenta de se soustraire à lui afin de reprendre l'avantage mais Drago ne l'entendait certainement pas de cette oreille. Aussi et alors qu'elle se redressait sur les genoux tout en l'embrassant lascivement dans le cou afin de le faire céder, il la prit à son propre jeu et la fit pivoter. Surprise, la jeune femme se réceptionna, les mains en appuis sur le matelas et le Serpentard ne laissa pas sa chance lui échapper. Il posa une main possessive sur son dos, une autre sur ses hanches et la pénétra violemment.

Granger poussa un gémissement de plaisir de concert avec le sien. Bien décidé à lui faire payer son impertinence, Drago entama une longue et délicieuse torture. Elle était entièrement à sa merci et, pendant qu'il pétrissait sa poitrine d'une main, l'autre alla à la rencontre du bouton de chair de son entrejambe. La respiration de Granger était hérétique, entrecoupée de gémissements de plus en plus sonores.

Drago avait, lui aussi, beaucoup de difficultés à empêcher sa gorge d'émettre des sons de plus en plus rauques à chaque coup de reins. Finalement et après de longues minutes de pur plaisir, chacun trouva sa délivrance.

Le Serpentard relâcha doucement sa prise sur la jeune femme avant d'aller s'allonger à ses côtés. De même que la veille, aucun ne prononça le moindre mot. Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois dans les yeux tandis que chacun tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre un rythme cardiaque acceptable.

La même « compétition » que quelques heures auparavant s'engagea alors entre eux et personne ne bougea d'un millimètre lorsqu'une légère mélodie se fit entendre, signifiant que Scorpius avait quitté sa chambre.

}{

Hermione était bien décidée à ne pas perdre cette fois-ci. Elle ne cillait que très rarement et ne lâchait pas son amant du regard. Son corps s'était petit à petit détendu, après avoir été violemment sollicité quelques minutes auparavant. Elle avait vécu des réveils plus doux mais la jeune femme ne s'en plaignait certainement pas. De même qu'elle ne se plaignait finalement pas du fait que Malefoy ait pris les rênes de leurs ébats. D'ailleurs, ça avait certainement été l'orgasme le plus violent qu'il lui avait donné.

Finissant par se lasser de leur duel, la Gryffondor commença à plisser les yeux de façon exagérée avec l'intention de dérider le blond et de le distraire par la même occasion. Cela n'eut toutefois pas l'effet escompté et il demeura de marbre. Il ne cilla même pas lorsque la voix de son fils s'éleva derrière le panneau de bois de leur porte.

\- Papa ? Tu es rentré ?

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda placidement Malefoy, ne quittant pas la jeune femme des yeux.

\- Tu vas venir prendre ton petit déjeuner ? l'interrogea l'enfant d'une voix légèrement étouffée.

\- Oui, dans quelques minutes.

.

Il semblait prêt à faire attendre son fils aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour qu'Hermione craque mais la jeune femme n'avait certainement pas l'intention de demeurer ainsi toute la journée. Même si elle ne savait pas en quoi consistait le programme de cette dernière. Resterait-elle ici avec Malefoy et son fils ou rentrerait-elle en Angleterre ?

Pendant qu'elle en était à se poser des questions, celle de savoir pourquoi elle avait autorisé le Serpentard à dormir dans son lit s'imposa sournoisement dans son esprit mais Hermione préféra la chasser. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à y répondre et n'était même pas certaine d'avoir une réponse digne de ce nom. Non, elle préférait grandement se focaliser à nouveau sur le duel qui s'était engagé et tout tenter pour faire perdre son adversaire.

Malefoy était toujours aussi imperturbable. C'est alors qu'une idée saugrenue et plutôt déloyale, se présenta à elle. Hermione adressa tout d'abord un regard lubrique au Serpentard qui leva imperceptiblement un sourcil et la jeune femme ne s'arrêta certainement pas en si bon chemin. En s'allongeant, ils s'étaient tous deux replacés sous le drap aussi parvint-elle à bouger sa main gauche, libre de tout mouvement, sans être repérée. Leurs deux corps étaient très proches aussi ne fallut-il pas plus de quelques centimètres pour que les doigts d'Hermione entrent en contact avec la peau fine du sexe de son amant. Un éclair de surprise traversa ses traits lorsqu'il la sentit mais la jeune femme le vit se reconcentrer bien vite. Il voulait jouer ainsi ? Parfait, ils allaient jouer.

Aussi lentement que possible, la Gryffondor fit glisser ses doigts puis sa paume sur toute la longueur de sa virilité et elle la sentit se durcir progressivement. Le visage de Malefoy, quant à lui, se contractait à mesure que la jeune femme le « torturait ». Un sourire mutin prit place sur ses lèvres et le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, lui lançant un regard noir. Pas impressionnée pour une Noise, la Gryffondor continua à le caresser, allant même jusqu'à passer l'une de ses jambes entre celles de son amant.

Il fallut encore trois minutes et dix-huit secondes, très précisément, avant que ce dernier pousse un long soupir, ferme les yeux de délectation et l'attrape par la hanche afin de la plaquer contre lui. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé et son odeur masculine l'envahit lorsqu'elle inspira, une fois la surprise passée.

\- Tu n'es qu'une Serpentard, tu le sais, ça ? grogna-t-il à son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione ricana.

\- Je te ferai payer ton comportement impétueux, menaça-t-il en mordillant son cou.

\- Hum... j'attends ce moment avec impatience, rétorqua la jeune femme dans un soupir d'aise.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Hermione ne put se retenir de pouffer lorsque, en s'écartant de lui, elle remarqua le regard frustré de son amant.

}{

Malheureusement pour lui, Drago devait remplir son devoir de père avant tout. Il ne pouvait pas faire languir son fils davantage, ayant déjà été absent toute la journée de la veille. Pestant contre cette petite sournoise qu'était devenue Granger, il alla enfiler son boxer ainsi qu'un peignoir puis sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

}{

La Gryffondor, quant à elle, profita encore quelques minutes des bienfaits que le matelas moelleux procurait à son corps puis se leva. Elle attrapa le second peignoir et l'enfila. Il n'avait toutefois pas rétréci au cours de la nuit et restait définitivement bien trop grand pour elle. Avisant sa baguette sur la table de chevet, Hermione s'en empara et la pointa sur le tissu duveteux. Aussitôt, elle le sentit se resserrer autour d'elle. Une fois le résultat contrôlé dans le miroir psyché, elle sortit à son tour de la pièce.

.

\- HERMIONE ! beugla Scorpius, à peine eut elle mit un pied dans le salon/salle à manger.

La jeune femme lui retourna l'immense sourire qui illuminait son visage. Il en avait même occulté ce que lui disait son père et la Gryffondor réprima un ricanement moqueur en voyant Malefoy froncer les sourcils pour avoir été si facilement relégué au second plan. L'enfant se remémora toutefois assez rapidement la présence de son paternel et s'empressa, une fois la surprise passée, de le remercier de permettre à Hermione de rester ici pour la journée.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Remercie-la plutôt que moi. Je ne décide pas à sa place, rétorqua Malefoy d'une voix distraite en beurrant un petit pain.

\- Merci de rester, Hermione, se reprit alors Scorpius en se tournant vers elle.

\- De rien, rigola la jeune femme en s'asseyant à son tour.

Si elle n'avait encore, quelques minutes auparavant, pas de projets pour sa journée, voilà qui était désormais le cas. Comment pouvait-elle résister à l'adorable minois enfantin de Scorpius Malefoy qui l'avait, depuis la veille, suppliée de rester ? Le père de ce dernier ne semblait pas perturbé ou agacé par cette idée et cela finit de convaincre Hermione. Elle resterait donc avec les Malefoy ce jour-là.

Attrapant la marmelade, elle entreprit d'en recouvrir le petit pain que le Serpentard lui avait tendu. Elle le trempa ensuite dans son café et mâchonna lentement, n'écoutant que d'une oreille le récit que Scorpius faisait à son père du programme de la journée du samedi.

.

\- Et là, Hermione m'a dit qu'elle me l'offrait ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sortant de sa torpeur, la jeune femme releva la tête et croisa immédiatement les yeux gris de son amant. Il avait froncé les sourcils et ses pupilles vrillaient à présent les siennes.

\- Elle a _quoi_ ?! tiqua Malefoy.

\- Elle m'a offert un livre ! Un recueil de contes Moldus. Il est trop génial d'ailleurs, Hermione ! J'ai commencé à le lire ce matin en attendant que vous vous leviez, ajouta l'enfant en se tournant vers sa nouvelle bienfaitrice.

\- Je suis ravie qu'il te plaise, répondit la Gryffondor, faisant fi du regard agacé posé sur elle.

Elle eut tout juste le temps d'avaler une gorgée de café avant que la voix sèche de Malefoy ne se fasse entendre.

\- Tu n'avais pas à lui offrir quoique ce soit.

\- Ça me faisait plaisir, rétorqua la Gryffondor en levant une nouvelle fois le regard de son bol.

Elle le vit grimacer mais il ne répondit rien. Malheureusement, ce mutisme se brisa bien trop rapidement à son goût après que Scorpius eut repris son monologue.

\- Tu l'as amené au restaurant ?! s'exclama Malefoy, aussi effaré qu'agacé.

\- Oui, Malefoy, soupira la jeune femme qui commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez. J'ai encore le droit de dépenser mon argent comme je l'entends que je sache.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de « mais », le coupa-t-elle en levant la main pour le faire taire. Tu as passé un bon moment, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Scorpius.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama le concerné avec entrain.

\- Bon eh bien c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Malefoy lui lança un regard indéchiffrable mais ne se dérida pas pour autant.

Comprenant certainement que sa nouvelle amie avait besoin de soutien, Scorpius reprit rapidement la parole.

\- C'était super génial, Papa ! On a mangé des crêpes ! Il y en avait des salées et des sucrées et c'était trop bon. En dessert, j'ai mangé une crêpe au caramel au « bœuf salé », j'ai ado... Quoi, Hermione ? demanda-t-il en la voyant pouffer discrètement.

La jeune femme eut du mal à retrouver son sérieux, sous les yeux interloqués des deux blonds.

\- On dit « caramel au _BEURRE_ salé », expliqua-t-elle finalement.

Le garçon devint rouge de honte en comprenant sa méprise. Décidément, le français ne s'apprenait pas en vingt-quatre heures.

\- Oui enfin c'était super bon, finit par reprendre Scorpius. Ensuite, on est rentré ici, on a travaillé sur la métamorphose... Hermione est super douée, tu savais ? Elle a réussi à transformer mon visage pour le rendre comme le tien. C'était super bizarre mais plutôt cool !

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle ainsi qu'une cuillère de ses céréales.

\- Après, Hermione a proposé de faire des « cookies ». C'est ça, Hermione ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et il poursuivit son récit après avoir reçu la confirmation qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur le terme, cette fois-ci.

\- C'était aussi super bon !

\- Je sais, acquiesça Malefoy.

Son fils fut surpris.

\- Tu en avais déjà mangé ?

\- Non. J'ai gouté à ceux que vous avez fait hier, révéla-t-il.

\- Et c'était bon, hein ?

\- Oui, Scorpius, je viens de te le dire.

\- Je sais. C'est moi qui ai pratiquement tout fait mais Hermione m'a tout expliqué, bien sûr. J'ai même surveillé la cuisson !

Cette fois-ci, le Serpentard ne répondit rien mais cela ne nuit en rien à la bonne humeur de Scorpius qui reprit rapidement son récit là où il l'avait laissé.

\- Ensuite on a été dans le jardin où j'ai montré à Hermione comment je volais. Et puis ensuite, elle m'a laissé m'entraîner à attraper le vif d'or pendant qu'elle lisait un livre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Papa, elle m'a bien surveillé ! ajouta-t-il en constatant que le regard gris de son père coulait doucement vers la jeune femme, tandis qu'un pli barrait son front. Et puis, après, j'ai été me doucher et Hermione a préparé le repas. J'ai eu le droit de regarder un peu la télévision et puis, à vingt-deux heures, Hermione m'a demandé d'aller me coucher puisque c'est ce que tu avais dit.

\- Hum... commenta Malefoy. J'espère que tu l'as aidée à mettre le couvert et à débarrasser.

\- Euh...

Scorpius la regarda, indécis et Hermione décida de lui venir en aide.

\- Il me l'a proposé mais je me suis débrouillée seule.

Apparemment, cette initiative ne plut que très moyennement au Serpentard mais il n'ajouta rien.

.

Ils terminèrent de petit déjeuner en silence et, cette fois-ci, Scorpius ne put échapper à la corvée de débarrassage. Pendant qu'il rapportait tout dans la cuisine, Malefoy reprit la parole.

\- Je constate qu'il a passé une très bonne journée, merci.

Surprise, Hermione hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à la remercier pour cela.

\- Laisse-moi te rembourser pour le restaurant.

\- Non. Ça m'a fait plaisir, Malefoy, vraiment.

\- Hum... grogna-t-il.

Se souvenant de l'une de ses promesses, Hermione sauta sur l'occasion.

\- En fait, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi en contrepartie.

\- Dis-moi, l'intima-t-il, visiblement intéressé.

\- Accepte d'emmener ton fils de nouveau là-bas, un de ses jours. Je sais qu'il va te le proposer et il craint ton refus.

\- Et pour cause...

\- Malefoy, s'il-te-plaît. Considère ceci comme le « remboursement » du déjeuner que je lui ai offert hier, insista-t-elle.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils. De toute évidence, sa défaite d'un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, n'avait qu'accentué sa mauvaise humeur innée.

\- On verra, grommela-t-il.

.

La jeune femme se contenta de cette réponse, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait rien obtenir de plus venant de sa part.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, annonça-t-elle.

Malefoy ne répondit rien alors elle se leva. En sortant de la pièce, elle croisa Scorpius et lui fit un clin d'œil complice auquel il répondit par un sourire espiègle, les yeux pétillants de malice. Décidant de s'attarder quelques secondes supplémentaires, la jeune femme joua les indiscrètes.

\- Papa, tu voudrais bien qu'on retourne dans le restaurant des crêpes un jour ? entendit-elle Scorpius lancer avec espoir.

Elle pouffa silencieusement en voyant Malefoy se prendre la tête dans les mains. Elle allait franchir la porte de la chambre lorsqu'elle entendit le gamin pousser une exclamation de joie. Apparemment, le Serpentard avait finalement cédé.

 _OoOoOoO_

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, l'enfant, toujours en pyjama, était devant la télévision. Hermione savait que Malefoy était sous la douche pour l'avoir elle-même croisé et elle s'approcha donc de Scorpius.

\- Alors, il a dit oui ? se renseigna-t-elle inutilement.

\- Oui ! s'exclama l'enfant. Merci, merci, merci !

\- De rien, rigola Hermione. Je n'y suis pratiquement pour rien, tu sais.

\- Oh si ! Papa n'aurait jamais dit oui si tu ne lui avais pas demandé, affirma-t-il en plantant ses yeux bleu/gris dans les siens.

\- Je suis certaine que si...

\- Non, non, assura l'enfant en reportant son attention sur la télévision.

Décidant de stopper là cette conversation avant qu'elle ne dérive sur un terrain glissant, Hermione s'assit en silence sur le canapé, près de l'enfant.

.

La jeune femme somnolait légèrement lorsqu'une voix puissante retentit derrière elle, la faisant sursauter autant que Scorpius qui était assis près d'elle, son attention totalement rivée sur le dessin animé qui passait à l'écran.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore en pyjama ?! tonna Malefoy en entrant dans la pièce. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te laver et te vêtir ! Et plus vite que ça si tu ne veux pas que je revienne sur ma décision.

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête que le gamin passait devant-elle comme si le Spectre de la Mort en personne était à ses trousses.

.

\- Tu regardes ? l'interpella Malefoy en désignant l'immense télévision d'un mouvement de tête.

Hermione fit signe que non et il l'éteignit d'un coup de baguette.

\- J'ai un courrier à rédiger. Je ne serai pas long. En attendant, fais comme chez toi, annonça-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et, joignant le geste à la parole, se dirigea vers l'escalier, certainement afin de gagner son bureau qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque.

Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers la chambre du bas. Elle profiterait de ces quelques minutes de calme pour poursuivre la lecture de son livre.

Elle revint rapidement dans la pièce à vivre et s'assit au bout de la large table en bois de la salle à manger. Elle ouvrit son livre à la bonne page mais son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par un objet qui l'intriguait depuis sa première venue. Incapable de résister, elle se leva.

Ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur les touches froides de l'imposant piano à queue. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas joué ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais l'instrument d'un blanc nacré semblait l'appeler, la poussant à jouer quelques notes. Se prenant au jeu, Hermione s'assit lentement sur le petit tabouret capitonné. Elle ne savait même pas si elle serait encore en mesure de produire une mélodie convenable.

 _OoOoOoO_

Drago était en train de mettre un point final à sa lettre lorsque le son d'un morceau de piano se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses tympans. Interloqué, il reposa le parchemin qu'il tenait entre les mains et tendit l'oreille. Non, il ne rêvait pas, quelqu'un était en train de jouer. Et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être autre que Granger. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle savait jouer. Après réflexion, ce n'était pas si étonnant que cela. Y-avait-t-il quelque chose que cette femme ne sache faire ?

Il allait s'emparer de son sceau lorsque sa main s'arrêta à mi-chemin. La mélodie s'était modifiée et la Gryffondor jouait à présent un morceau qu'il connaissait. Qu'il connaissait même parfaitement. Celui que sa mère avait joué pendant de si nombreuses années. Une berceuse pour les enfants sorciers.

Drago ferma les yeux alors que sa mâchoire se contractait instinctivement. Brusquement, il scella sa lettre alla ouvrir la fenêtre avant de siffler un magnifique hibou. Lui confiant la missive, il le regarda s'envoler, le cœur lourd et mélancolique.

Il se fustigea pour sa faiblesse et s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Il s'immobilisa cependant rapidement une nouvelle fois.

Assis sur la première marche de l'escalier, propre et habillé, Scorpius semblait profiter du petit concert improvisé. La porte de la bibliothèque se referma un peu brusquement et le fit se retourner. Un grand sourire, qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter depuis que Granger était arrivée, illuminait son visage et d'un regard, les deux Malefoy prirent la direction du rez-de-chaussée.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione était assez satisfaite. Elle n'avait finalement pas autant perdu qu'elle l'avait tout d'abord pensé. Un gros pincement au cœur s'était fait ressentir lorsqu'elle avait entamé la berceuse qu'elle jouait auparavant pour sa fille et avait décidé de changer rapidement de morceau au risque de voir ressurgir des démons qu'elle préférait conserver endormis. Elle jouait à présent quelque chose de beaucoup plus entraînant qu'elle avait appris à l'école de piano Moldue lorsqu'elle était encore enfant.

Soudain, un crissement se fit entendre suivit d'une réprimande.

\- Scorpius ! entendit-elle Malefoy siffler entre ses dents.

Ainsi donc, père et fils étaient descendus et l'écoutaient à présent en catimini.

.

Ses doigts se baladèrent encore quelques minutes sur le clavier. Une fois le morceau terminé, elle pivota prestement et rencontra les visages des deux Malefoy qui l'épiaient depuis un angle de mur. Ils arboraient à présent une expression identique de culpabilité et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Apparemment soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas fâchée, Scorpius s'approcha vivement d'elle tandis que son père restait en retrait, les sourcils froncés de s'être fait surprendre de la sorte. Un comble pour la jeune femme qui se disait que si quelqu'un, ici, avait dû contrarier, cela aurait dû être elle et certainement pas Malefoy qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que de l'espionner.

\- Dis, Hermione, tu voudras bien m'apprendre à jouer, un jour ? l'interrogea l'enfant.

La jeune femme, perdue dans ses pensées, secoua légèrement la tête avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Oui, si tu veux. Mais je ne suis certainement pas la meilleure pianiste du monde et je ne suis assurément pas professeure de musique.

\- Je m'en fiche, rétorqua Scorpius en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Grand-mère n'a jamais voulu m'apprendre alors le simple fait que tu me dises oui est déjà génial !

Ainsi donc, l'objet appartenait à Narcissa... Intéressant. Quoique, finalement, ce n'était pas si surprenant que cela. Il n'appartenait pas à l'enfant et Hermione voyait mal Malefoy jouer de cet instrument. En fait, elle le voyait mal jouer de n'importe quel instrument !

\- Comme tu voudras, acquiesça-t-elle alors.

\- On peut commencer tout de suite ?

\- Je... euh...

Ses yeux cherchèrent d'eux même ceux de son amant. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait prévu quelque chose et elle préférait toujours avoir son assentiment concernant son fils... tout au moins lorsqu'il était présent.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, je vais aller préparer le déjeuner.

Il s'était avancé dans la pièce au cours de leur échange mais Hermione lui trouvait un regard étrange, presque fuyant. Décidant de ne pas s'attarder maintenant sur les états d'âme de Drago Malefoy, elle haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur Scorpius qui avait maintenant pris place près d'elle, sur le tabouret.

Elle entendit quelques claquements secs derrière elle, signifiant que le Serpentard les avait quittés et était parti en direction de la cuisine.

\- Quel morceau te plaît le plus ? interrogea-t-elle le jeune Malefoy.

\- Le dernier.

\- Ah oui ? Je pensais que tu aurais préféré la berceuse.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup aussi mais je la connais presque par cœur. J'aimerais bien apprendre à jouer quelque chose que je ne connais pas.

\- Tu sais, il va te falloir beaucoup plus que quelques minutes pour y parvenir…

\- Oh oui, je sais. Mais tu reviendras nous voir, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? Pour que tu puisses continuer à m'apprendre.

Il lui adressa le regard le plus attendrissant du monde et Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer.

\- Bon, je vais commencer par te montrer où placer tes doigts. Alors...

 _OoOoOoO_

Drago, qui préparait le repas seul dans la cuisine, ne manquait, _malheureusement_ , pas une miette de la progression de son fils. Une progression bien trop lente à son goût et qui lui faisait bien trop mal aux oreilles. Il n'avait aucun mal à distinguer à quels moments Granger reprenait la main et il accueillait ces instants avec bonheur. Une fois la préparation du déjeuner achevée, il alla à leur rencontre, grinçant des dents à chaque fois que son fils se trompait de touche.

\- C'est prêt, annonça-t-il d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir la « musique » de son fils.

\- Oh cool, j'ai super faim ! s'exclama l'enfant en délaissant de suite l'instrument pour aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la cuisine.

Mais il fut rapidement arrêté par le blond qui, ayant dégainé sa baguette, avait lancé un Accio pour le faire revenir sur ses pas.

\- Tu vas déjà commencer par remercier Granger. Ensuite tu iras mettre la table et, _enfin_ , tu auras le droit de manger, ordonna-t-il.

Le Serpentard vit Scorpius froncer légèrement les sourcils mais il s'exécuta tout de même. C'est seulement une fois qu'il se fut excusé pour son comportement et qu'il eut remercié la Gryffondor pour le cours de piano, que Drago laissa sa baguette retomber le long de son corps, rompant ainsi le sortilège.

\- Allons nous installer à table, invita-t-il la jeune femme.

\- Je vais aller aider ton fils à dresser le couvert.

\- Non, c'est sa tâche. Et puis tu es une invitée : une invitée a seulement à mettre les pieds sous la table.

Pour toute réponse, Granger leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un « Pfff » sonore et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Drago se retrouva donc le seul à table pendant que son fils et son amante dressaient le couvert autour de lui.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- C'est très bon, Papa, apprécia Scorpius en se léchant les lèvres pour y attraper la sauce qui y subsistait toujours.

\- Il a raison. C'est délicieux, renchérit Hermione.

\- Merci, souffla Malefoy sans toutefois lever le regard de son assiette.

La Gryffondor lui trouvait un comportement véritablement très étrange depuis qu'il était redescendu de son bureau. Il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot – hormis ce « merci » - du déjeuner et gardait résolument la tête baissée. D'ailleurs, il n'avait que très peu touché à sa propre assiette. Il était comme perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione aida Scorpius à débarrasser puis envoya la vaisselle se nettoyer toute seule d'un coup de baguette avant de retourner dans le salon. Malefoy n'avait pas bougé de sa place et la jeune femme adressa un regard interrogateur au fils de ce dernier qui haussa les épaules, lui signifiant qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle sur le sujet.

Le jeune sorcier finit par lui proposer une partie d'échec version sorcier au cours de laquelle Hermione se fit littéralement laminer. Le jeune Malefoy était un fin stratège et anticipait avec beaucoup de justesse chacun de ses coups si bien que la partie n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes. La brune ne put s'empêcher de penser à son défunt mari, lui-même un très grand joueur d'échec et dut fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur sa respiration pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le chagrin. Finalement rassérénée, la jeune femme demanda à l'enfant s'il avait en sa possession d'autres jeux de société. Les échecs n'étaient définitivement pas faits pour elle et en constatant que Malefoy était toujours silencieux, elle décréta que partager quelques minutes autour d'un jeu ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.

\- Non, se désola l'enfant. J'avais un jeu de Bavboules, avant, mais j'en ai perdu la plupart.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai un jeu Moldu chez moi, auquel nous pouvons jouer tous les trois, je vais aller le chercher.

Elle vit Scorpius lancer un regard inquiet à Malefoy mais ce dernier ne le remarqua même pas. La jeune femme partit donc en direction de la chambre pour récupérer sa veste - il faisait certainement bien plus frais en Angleterre, même si c'était le mois d'août - et elle s'apprêtait à transplaner chez elle lorsque la voix de Scorpius se fit entendre.

\- Tu reviens ici, hein Hermione ? s'enquit-il d'une voix anxieuse.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! le rassura-t-elle, à moitié amusée qu'il pense qu'elle prenne la fuite de cette façon. Je récupère le jeu et je reviens.

Elle le vit hocher la tête et, deux secondes plus tard, il avait disparu. A sa place se trouvait la cheminée de son appartement. Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune femme partit immédiatement en direction de la pièce qui lui servait à entreposer les objets dont elle n'avait pas l'utilité. Il lui fallut pas moins de dix minutes pour remettre la main sur la boîte de jeu qu'elle n'avait pas ouverte depuis un certain temps maintenant. Que ce soit Rose ou Ron, aucun ne l'avait jamais apprécié mais elle l'avait tout de même conservé. Cette édition datait de sa plus tendre enfance et c'étaient ses parents qui le lui avait offert pour son neuvième anniversaire.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Hermione serra la boîte contre elle et transplana en direction de la France. Elle réapparut à l'exacte même place qu'elle avait quittée seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Personne n'avait bougé pendant son absence mais elle remarqua que les traits de Scorpius s'étaient considérablement relâchés.

Elle alla déposer la boîte en carton sur la table ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de l'enfant.

\- « Monopoly », déchiffra-t-il. C'est quoi comme sorte de jeu ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers Hermione.

\- Un jeu d'argent, répondit la Gryffondor en s'essayant en face de lui.

\- D'argent ? Mais je n'ai pas d'argent, moi !

\- L'argent est fourni dans le jeu. Il est faux.

\- Oh... d'accord. En tout cas, s'il y a de l'argent, Papa va adorer.

\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé.

\- Hein Papa ?... Eh oh, Papa ?! s'exclama Scorpius à l'attention de son père, une nouvelle fois le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Quoi ? grogna l'intéressé en sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Hermione a rapporté un jeu d'argent. Tu joues avec nous ?

\- Je sais pas, Scorp'...

\- Oh allez, s'il-te-plaît ! le supplia-t-il. Et puis le jeu est nul à deux, pas vrai Hermione ?

Surprise d'être ainsi intégrée à la conversation et occupée à déplier le plateau, il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune femme avant d'opiner du chef.

\- Tu vois ? Il faut que tu joues avec nous, fit le gamin à l'intention du Serpentard.

\- Bon ok. Mais si ça m'ennuie, j'arrête, le prévint son père.

\- Ouais, ouais. Bon, Hermione, comment on joue ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Et comment on gagne ? ajouta Malefoy.

}{

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à jouer. Scorpius, qui s'avérait un bien moi bon gérant de portefeuille que joueur d'échec, avait déjà jeté l'éponge depuis un bon moment mais observait avec beaucoup d'intérêt la partie qui ne se déroulait plus, à présent, qu'entre son père et Hermione.

\- Abandonne, Granger ! Je t'ai ruinée ! fanfaronna Drago, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

\- Pas avant de ne plus être en possession de la moindre Livre, rétorqua-t-elle en hypothéquant un énième bien.

Scorpius vit son père lever les yeux au ciel, sans toutefois se départir de son sourire. Ce fut alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Papa, j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes d'appeler Hermione par son nom de famille.

}{

La jeune femme, qui tenait les dés entre ses doigts, les laissa involontairement retomber. Ils rebondirent contre le plateau et le son parut amplifié en comparaison du pesant silence qui venait de s'abattre soudainement dans la pièce. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers Malefoy qui, lui-même, s'était retourné vers son fils. Fils dont les joues se coloraient progressivement en rouge.

\- Pardon ? demanda lentement le Serpentard.

\- Bah euh... c'est à dire que euh... c'est bizarre... bégaya Scorpius.

\- Bizarre ? répéta son père.

\- Oui. Personne ne s'appelle par son nom de famille. Encore moins des...

\- Des ?

\- Des gens qui passent autant de temps ensemble.

\- Et je peux savoir en quoi c'est _ton_ problème ?

\- Bah... c'est nul, c'est tout.

Hermione vit Malefoy arquer un sourcil.

\- Hermione est d'accord avec moi, pas vrai Hermione ?

\- Pa... pardon ? s'étrangla l'intéressée.

\- Tu es d'accord avec _ça_ ? l'interrogea au même moment le Serpentard en pivotant d'un bloc vers elle.

Se sentant acculée, la jeune femme prit le temps de souffler avant de répondre.

\- Ça m'est égal. Ton fils m'en a parlé hier, c'est tout.

\- Mais tu n'as pas dit non... répliqua l'enfant.

\- Je n'ai pas dit non, concéda-t-elle.

\- Tu m'as juste dit que c'était devenu une habitude et que Papa ne serait pas d'accord.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, en effet.

\- Alors Papa, t'es d'accord ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi les choses devraient changer. J'ai toujours appelé Granger par son nom de famille et réciproquement, rétorqua Malefoy, visiblement pris de cours.

\- Oui, je sais ça... Mais bon, j'en ai marre d'être le seul à vous appeler tous les deux par vos prénoms alors que ce n'est pas le cas entre vous.

\- Je... commença Malefoy.

\- Vous pourriez faire cet effort que lorsque je suis là, le coupa Scorpius en sentant que son père perdait du terrain.

Malefoy ne répondit rien et se tourna plutôt une nouvelle fois vers elle. Il l'interrogea silencieusement du regard et la Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

\- Bon... euh, d'accord, on va essayer. Je suppose, accorda le blond.

\- Cooool ! s'exclama l'enfant.

\- Bon, maintenant que s'est réglé, veux-tu bien me laisser régler son compte à Gran... _Hermione_ ?

.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires pour mettre la jeune femme à sec. Hermione fulminait. C'était la première fois que Malefoy – ou plutôt _Drago_ – jouait au Monopoly et il l'avait largement battue alors qu'elle y jouait depuis qu'elle était enfant.

\- La chance du débutant, ragea-t-elle en rangeant rapidement les billets du blond, éparpillés par petit tas.

\- C'est ça, _Hermione_... Je suis meilleur que toi, c'est tout.

\- Pfff... Forcément lorsqu'il est question d'argent, toi...

\- Moi quoi ? demanda-t-il alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire éclatant.

\- Rien, maugréa la jeune femme.

\- Scorpius, je crois que notre invitée est une mauvaise perdante, annonça-t-il.

Hermione vit l'enfant arquer un sourcil.

\- Elle ne peut pas être une plus mauvaise perdante que toi, Papa.

Le Serpentard perdit instantanément son sourire et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs tandis qu'Hermione éclatait de rire, accompagnée par l'enfant.

.

Ils passèrent, par la suite, au salon où Scorpius émit le désir de regarder une vidéo par le biais du lecteur Blu-Ray. Il s'agissait d'une comédie que personne ne trouva à son goût mais qu'ils regardèrent tout de même, chacun se perdant à tour de rôle dans les méandres de son esprit. Environ une heure après le début du film, Scorpius s'endormit entre les deux adultes.

Hermione, qui le trouvait craquant ainsi, eut un petit sourire affectueux et attendri en le regardant. Il s'effaça cependant assez rapidement lorsqu'en reportant son attention sur la télévision, elle croisa les yeux gris de Malefoy. Il la fixait et quand elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur, il fit un signe de tête sur sa droite. Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, ne resta toutefois pas longtemps dans le flou le plus total. Le blond venait en effet de se lever et se dirigeait à présent vers l'entrée de la maison. Intriguée, la Gryffondor quitta à son tour le canapé afin de l'avoir toujours en visu. C'est ainsi qu'elle le vit quitter la pièce, traverser le vestibule puis entrer dans sa chambre, en laissant la porte ouverte. Hermione tourna la tête vers Scorpius et, constatant qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé, rejoignit son amant.

Malefoy s'était allongé sur le lit, les mains croisées derrière sa tête. Cette position faisait saillir les muscles de son torse et Hermione sentit immédiatement une agréable chaleur prendre possession de son corps. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, sortit sa baguette et lança un « Silencio » en direction du panneau de bois. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle constata que le Serpentard avait arqué un sourcil et qu'il abordait une expression très intéressée. Elle lui adressa un regard de défi auquel il répondit par un froncement de sourcil.

Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux alors la Gryffondor décida de s'amuser un peu. Il l'avait peut-être battue au Monopoly mais elle comptait bien prendre sa revanche. Elle commençait à bien connaître l'homme qui lui faisait face et, surtout, elle commençait à savoir comment le faire céder.

Elle portait ce jour-là un chemisier fluide par-dessus un top ainsi qu'un jean. Bien que son haut soit relativement décolleté, cela ne l'empêcha nullement d'en détacher chaque bouton. Un par un. Elle pouvait constater que toute l'attention de son amant était concentrée sur le travail de ses mains et un sourire mutin prit place sur ses lèvres. Malheureusement, les boutons ne permettaient pas d'ouvrir le chemisier en deux et Hermione finit par le faire passer par le dessus de sa tête. Son top, en dessous, était très moulant et elle vit les yeux de Malefoy devenir noirs de désir. Elle laissa distraitement tomber son vêtement qu'elle tenait toujours à la main et qui s'écrasa au sol presque sans bruit. Ses mains se placèrent sur chacune de ses hanches et remontèrent, avec une lenteur clairement exagérée, son caraco le long de son ventre. Elle vit la bouche de Malefoy s'entrouvrir légèrement alors qu'il se redressait presque instinctivement. Arrivé au niveau de sa poitrine, la jeune femme prit encore plus de temps pour faire délicatement passer le tissu au-dessus de son soutien-gorge. Un soutien-gorge noir, bien entendu, mais surtout tout en dentelle, qu'elle avait méticuleusement choisi le matin-même, au cas où ce genre de scénario venait à se produire. Elle entendit le Serpentard pousser un léger grognement appréciatif et elle se retint de pouffer. Elle préféra plutôt se débarrasser complètement de son top qui alla rejoindre son chemisier sur le sol.

Malefoy ne bougeait toujours pas alors Hermione passa à la vitesse supérieure. Les doigts prirent le chemin de son jean. Elle vit les yeux de son amant les suivre et les regarder en défaire le premier bouton. Elle s'apprêtait à faire subir le même sort à sa braguette lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelque chose bougeait autour d'elle. Elle avait involontairement baissé le regard sur ses mains et le blond semblait en avoir profité pour la rejoindre. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre quoique ce soit, il la plaquait violemment contre la porte en bois. Elle réprima un frisson lorsque son dos nu entra en contact avec la froideur du matériau mais ne put en retenir un second lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Malefoy se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cou. Il remontait lentement le long de sa jugulaire, sans toutefois la toucher.

\- Je confirme ce que j'ai dit ce matin : tu peux être une vraie Serpentard quand tu le veux, Granger, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- C'est certainement parce que je couche avec l'un d'eux, Malefoy, murmura-t-elle lascivement.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hum...

\- Eh bien, reprit-il en embrassant sa mâchoire, je pense que je vais continuer ta formation dans ce cas.

Ses mains glaciales prirent place sur son dos et, cette fois-ci, ce fut de désir qu'Hermione tressaillit.

 _OoOoOoO_

Ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de rejoindre le couchage et étaient à présent allongés tous deux sur le large tapis gris clair étendu au pied du lit. Les cheveux d'Hermione, qu'elle avait ramené en queue de cheval le matin, étaient maintenant étalés tout autour d'elle pendant qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle.

A ses côtés, elle voyait le ventre tonique de son amant se soulever à un rythme légèrement plus rapide que la normale, mais qui n'était rien en comparaison du sien. Elle manquait décidément de condition physique... mais Hermione considérait qu'elle s'était tout de même très bien défendue lors de leurs ébats et qu'elle avait pris sa revanche sur Malefoy. C'était elle qui avait pris les commandes et la Gryffondor avait eu grand plaisir à le faire languir jusqu'à ce qu'il la prie de mettre fin à la torture qu'elle lui infligeait. Bien entendu, cela avait été long et terriblement frustrant pour elle aussi mais elle était déterminée à remporter ce point.

.

Hermione bascula sur le côté et attrapa le bras de son amant. Surpris, il se laissa faire tandis qu'elle regardait l'heure sur la montre en cuir qu'il avait conservé à son poignet. Dix-huit heures. Il allait être temps de rentrer en Angleterre...

\- Je te vois demain ? lui demanda le Serpentard, qui suivait manifestement le cours de ses pensées.

\- Je suppose, répondit distraitement la jeune femme en se levant avant de remettre ses vêtements. Tu viens à la réunion, non ?

\- Oui. Non pas que je me fasse une joie de revoir cet imbécile de Weasley, grommela-t-il en enfilant son boxer.

.

Une fois vêtue, Hermione récupéra ses effets qu'elle avait déposé dans la salle de bain et dans la chambre, rangea le tout dans son sac à main puis, accompagnée de Malefoy, sortit de la pièce. Elle récupéra également son Monopoly avant de s'avancer vers le canapé afin de dire au revoir à Scorpius. Ce dernier était cependant encore perdu au pays des songes et la Gryffondor ne voulut pas l'en sortir.

\- Tu le salueras de ma part lorsqu'il se réveillera ? pria-t-elle Malefoy.

\- Oui. Mais il va s'en vouloir, tu sais.

\- Je m'en doute... Mais il est bien trop paisible pour que je le réveille pour si peu. Et puis tu lui diras que nous nous verrons à la fin de la semaine. Il sera là pour le dîner au Manoir, non ?

\- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, avoua le blond. Mais je pense qu'il ne partira pas sans t'avoir au moins dit bonjour.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et prit plutôt la direction du hall d'entrée.

\- Bon, eh bien… à demain, Malefoy. Merci pour ce week-end.

\- A demain, Granger. Ne me remercie pas, c'est à moi de le faire.

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tu as gardé mon fils, l'éclaira-t-il. Sans parler du cadeau et du restaurant.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ça m'a fait plaisir donc n'en parlons plus.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Satisfaite d'avoir eu le dernier mot, la jeune femme s'apprêtait à transplaner lorsqu'elle se souvint subitement d'autre chose.

\- Oh et, Malefoy ? J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse...

\- Ma promesse ? répéta-t-il, interloqué.

\- Pour le dîner.

\- Ah... pour la robe de soirée tu veux dire ? Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas oublié.

Il arborait un regard indéchiffrable alors qu'un léger sourire avait pris place sur sa bouche. Et c'était finalement pas si rassurée que cela que la Gryffondor transplana chez elle.

* * *

Et voilà... le week-end chez les Malefoy est terminé...

J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié car on a eu du Dramione, du Drapius et, surtout, beaucoup de Scormione ! :)

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire. Surtout le moment où Scorpius demande à Drago et Hermione de s'appeler par leur prénom respectif ! ^^ Oui car je tiens quand même à faire remarquer que nous avons eu droit à un « _Drago_ » et à deux « _Hermione_ » ! Que de progrès ! :P (Mais attention, les Dramione ont bien spécifié qu'ils n'emploieraient leur prénom respectif qu'en présence de Scorpius. Tiendront-ils parole ?)

Bref... j'attends, comme toujours, vos reviews avec impatience ! :) Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce week-end et comment envisagez-vous la suite pour nos petits personnages ? ^^

A très vite par le biais de vos reviews et/ou à dimanche avec le prochain chapitre !

Plein de gros bisous mes petits lecteurs adorés !

 **Chalusse**


	29. Chapitre 28

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme toujours, je voudrais remercier trèèèès chaleureusement mes revieweurs/euses d'amuuuuur pour leur somptueuse review !

Je remercie également les lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en fav'/alertes. :)

Voilà ! Je n'ai pas trop grand-chose (^^) à vous raconter aujourd'hui alors je passe tout de suite aux RàRs anonymes !

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies autant apprécié le précédent chapitre dans sa globalité et plus spécifiquement les moments passés entre les Dramione ! J'espère que tu continueras à « adorer » pendant encore trèèèèès longtemps ! *-* Merci mille fois pour ta review et à très bientôt ! :)

 **Sara** : Tout d'abord, merci à toi pour cette très longue, très détaillée et très gentille review ! Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aies adhéré à cette histoire au point de la « dévorer ». Ça me fait super plaisir et tu n'as absolument pas à me remercier de la partager avec vous. C'est à moi de vous remercier (lecteurs/revieweurs) de m'écrire tous ces magnifiques compliments et d'autant accrocher à cette histoire ! :)

Je suis ravie que tu apprécies le personnage de Drago car c'est celui dont je suis certainement la plus fière dans cette fic'. De même, je suis très contente que tu apprécies Hermione et Scorpinou-chéri ! Pour ce dernier, j'ai effectivement essayé de lui donner un côté « Malefoy » mais il était, pour moi, important qu'il conserve les caractéristiques d'un enfant (comme tu le mentionnes très justement) et un caractère propre qui serait différent de celui de son père.

En ce qui concerne les Dramione plus précisément, je suis totalement d'accord : une complicité s'est installée entre eux et on peut même aller jusqu'à dire que certains instants sont « tendres ». Décidément le « Il n'y a que toi » de Drago a marqué les revieweurs car tu n'es pas la première à m'en faire mention. Pour autant, si je devais associer un passage à de la tendresse, ce serait les massages en eux-mêmes et non forcément les paroles échangées. Pour moi, ils signifient et impliquent encore plus de choses que le « Il n'y a que toi ».

Tu as peur du revers de la médaille pour Hermione ? Je pense qu'il n'est pas illogique de craindre une telle chose, effectivement. Après, tu penses qu'elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle s'attache à Drago ? Hum… Je n'en suis pas certaine. Toutefois, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'en rend compte qu'elle ne l'occulte pas volontairement…

Hermione a effectivement un nouveau penchant pour l'alcool. S'y réfugierait-elle dans le cas où elle « prendrait peur et ferait des bêtises » ? ^^

Concernant la proposition de Drago de boire du vin au lieu d'un alcool fort, c'est plutôt pour lui-même qu'il a décidé cela. C'est lui qui, ce soir-là, préférait boire un alcool moins fort et surtout déguster un bon vin qu'il pourrait faire découvrir et partager avec Hermione. Par ailleurs, s'il se questionne à propos du penchant de son amante pour la boisson, il ne s'en inquiète pas.

Voilà ! Je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta super review et tes magnifiques compliments ! *-* J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre ainsi que les suivants ! A bientôt, j'espère ! Bises !

 **Bellasidious** : Je suis ravie que tu aies adoré le dernier chapitre ! *-* Scorpinou est trop chou ? Alors ça, ça va lui faire super plaisir ! Il te remercie et te fais un gros bisou. De même que moi je te remercie pour ta nouvelle review ! J'espère que ce chapitre 28 te plaira. :) Bises et à très bientôt !

.

Alors comment vont se comporter nos petits Dramione chéris à présent que le W-E est terminé… ? Eh bien vous le découvririez en lisant ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure pour la note de fin !

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Dîner au Manoir**

Hermione attrapa sa veste, son sac à main et jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre qui traînait négligemment sur la table basse afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée d'horaire.

.

 _Granger,_

.

 _Nous t'attendons pour 18 heures au Manoir. Ne sois pas en retard. _

.

 _D & S Malefoy_

.

 _(PS : Enfin c'est pas grave si tu arrives en retard de quelques minutes, hein Hermione ?! Papa risque de crier un peu mais bon... En tout cas, j'ai hâte de te revoir ! A très vite,_

 _Scorp')_

.

Comme lorsqu'elle l'avait lue la première fois, Hermione fut prise d'un léger ricanement. Scorpius était véritablement tout le contraire de son père !

Rassurée de constater qu'elle ne s'était pas méprise, elle vérifia que sa porte était bien fermée à clé puis transplana à l'extérieur du Manoir Malefoy. En ce vendredi vingt-neuf août avait lieu le fameux dîner organisé par son amant, en compagnie de tout le Conseil d'administration de Poudlard ainsi que des professeurs et, bien sûr, de la Directrice. La jeune femme était légèrement anxieuse. Elle se doutait que tous les regards seraient, encore une fois, braqués sur elle. D'autant plus que Malefoy recevait à l'endroit même où elle avait été torturée pendant la Grande Guerre et où sa fille, Rose, avait été assassinée. Mais Hermione avait chassé ses démons et, bien qu'elle ne se sente pas véritablement à l'aise dans cet endroit, elle ne le craignait plus autant qu'avant. Tous les invités s'attendaient certainement à voir sa chaise vide plutôt qu'à ce qu'elle les accueille en compagnie du propriétaire des lieux, mais la Gryffondor se fichait comme de son premier chaudron de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser.

Ses réflexions l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée à double battants du Manoir. Micky, qui avait été prévenue de son arrivée, l'ouvrit à son approche.

\- Miss Granger ! s'exclama l'elfe avec un ravissement non feint. Micky est très heureuse de vous revoir, Miss.

\- Bonjour Micky ! la salua la jeune femme en souriant. Je suis également très contente de te voir.

Un immense sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, l'elfe laissa entrer Hermione. Celle-ci, qui connaissait à présent les lieux presque aussi bien que son propre appartement, arriva rapidement jusqu'au salon. Toutefois, elle n'eut même pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à son environnement qu'un cri la fit se retourner, une main sur le cœur.

\- HERMIONE !

Scorpius dévala l'escalier et la Gryffondor pria silencieusement pour qu'il ne se rompe pas le cou. Alerté par tout ce remue-ménage, Malefoy apparut à son tour en haut des escaliers, qu'il entreprit de descendre avec plus de retenue que son fils. Hermione ne l'avait que très peu vu cette semaine. Il avait été très pris par les préparatifs de son dîner, souhaitant que tout soit absolument parfait. Il voulait, bien entendu, en mettre plein la vue à ses invités, mais surtout que rien ne puisse lui être reproché.

\- Tu es en avance, constat l'enfant en arrivant à sa hauteur et interrompant, de ce fait, le cours des pensées d'Hermione.

\- De cinq minutes, oui. Je ne tenais pas à ce que ton père se mette à hurler, expliqua-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

\- Oh... Pff il est déjà super énervé, alors... lui confia l'enfant.

\- _Plaît-il_ ?! cingla Malefoy depuis les escaliers.

De toute évidence, Scorpius n'avait pas chuchoté assez bas et ses propos n'avaient pas manqué de trouver leur chemin jusqu'aux oreilles alertes de son père.

Hermione réprima un rire moqueur et préféra saluer son hôte.

\- Salut Malefoy.

\- Salut Gr... allait-il répondre une fois arrivé, à son tour, à leur hauteur.

\- Vous aviez promis ! le coupa Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

Interdite, Hermione le vit arborer une moue boudeuse. Promis ? Qu'avait-elle pu lui prome... Mais oui, bien sûr !

\- Bonjour, _Drago_ , se reprit-elle.

Les lèvres de l'enfant s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Sourire qui s'agrandit franchement lorsque le Serpentard répondit en employant également son prénom.

\- Scorpius, va te préparer, ordonna son père une fois les salutations terminées.

\- Mais Papa, Hermione vient juste d'arriver !

\- Oui et nos invités arrivent, eux, dans moins d'une heure et demie et il est hors de question que tu ne sois pas prêt !

\- Comme s'il me fallait une heure et demie pour enfiler un stupide costume... grommela l'enfant.

\- Scorpius c'est assez ! tonna son père.

Hermione vit l'intéressé lever les yeux au ciel. Elle comprenait à présent ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « il est déjà super énervé » ...

\- Viens, lui intima finalement Malefoy une fois que son fils eut monté les marches et disparu de leur champ de vision.

La jeune femme le suivit sans faire d'histoire tandis qu'ils prenaient quant à eux, la direction de la chambre du Serpentard. Une fois à l'intérieur, son propriétaire en referma la porte avant de s'approcher du dressing. Son costume était déjà pendu dans un coin mais ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention d'Hermione fut la housse opaque accrochée juste à côté. Il s'agissait manifestement d'une robe. La luxueuse marque était apposée contre l'enveloppe protectrice et la Gryffondor sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce qu'elle pensait qu'il s'agissait !

Malheureusement, elle vit Malefoy en défaire la fermeture avant de dégager le vêtement de sa protection. Il s'approcha alors lentement d'elle, la robe sur son bras avant de la lui tendre sans un mot. Hermione resta hébétée pendant de longues secondes puis s'en empara finalement avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Il s'agissait d'une robe longue – très longue – à bretelles, bleue nuit. Le tissu était fluide et très soyeux sous ses doigts. De ce que la jeune femme en voyait, elle semblait avoir une coupe droite ainsi qu'un décolleté relativement prononcé. Ce dernier était drapé ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un avantage pour sa petite poitrine qui serait assurément mise en valeur. Par-dessus la fabrique, quelques strass avaient été apposés, se raréfiant à mesure que l'on éloignait son regard du haut de la robe. Elle était assez classique dans sa forme mais cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son élégance.

Il s'agissait tout bonnement du plus beau vêtement que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu et elle doutait même que sa robe de mariée lui eut mieux sied que la merveille qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. La robe devait valoir une petite fortune.

\- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire..., murmura-t-elle, émerveillée et surtout terriblement mal à l'aise.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je t'avais promis une robe, non ? Eh bien la voilà.

\- Je... Oui, bien sûr mais c'est... Malefoy, c'est beaucoup trop !

Il remua la main, balayant ses commentaires.

\- Dis-moi au moins si elle te plaît.

\- Si elle me plaît ?! Elle est magnifique ! J'en prendrais grand soin.

Elle le vit arquer un sourcil, visiblement confus par ses paroles.

\- Je me doute que tu l'as empruntée. J'y ferai très attention jusqu'à ce que... commença-t-elle.

\- Pour qui tu me prends, Granger ?! s'agaça-t-il. Moi, emprunter ? Vraiment ?!

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Cette robe est à toi, tu en fais ce que tu en veux, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione resta choquée et sa bouche s'entrebâilla même légèrement. Malefoy lui avait _offert_ une robe qui valait certainement plus cher que six mois de son salaire ! Elle en resta totalement éberluée.

\- Merci ! souffla-t-elle. Mais, je le répète, c'est véritablement beaucoup trop !

\- Pff, tais-toi et va te préparer. Je ne t'ai pas offert cette robe pour te voir imiter une carpe toute la soirée. Je te l'ai avant tout offerte pour pouvoir te mater dedans alors direction la salle de bain et plus vite que ça !

Sa nouvelle robe et son sac à main sous le bras, Hermione s'enferma donc dans la pièce d'eau attenante à la chambre, sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son. Elle était véritablement abasourdie par le comportement de son amant. Malefoy avait beau dire qu'il la lui avait achetée pour la « mater » dedans, le fait était que l'on n'offrait pas une robe de cette facture seulement pour pouvoir se rincer l'œil. Alors pourquoi ? Était-ce car elle accueillerait les invités avec lui et qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle fasse « tache » à ses côtés ? Lui qui semblait avoir dépensé sans compter pour cette soirée afin de prouver que le nom des Malefoy devait toujours être associé à une _certaine_ opulence pécuniaire. C'était certainement cela... Pourtant, n'était-ce pas lui qui, un mois auparavant, lui avait fait part de quelques « problèmes d'argent » ?

« La démesure des Malefoy » pensa Hermione en se brossant les cheveux. Il exagérait sans cesse tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire !

La jeune femme arrêta de penser à Malefoy et arrêta, surtout, d'essayer de le comprendre et se concentra plutôt sur son apparence. Avec une telle robe, elle devrait mettre le paquet sur la coiffure et le maquillage ! Maudit soit Malefoy et ses idées extravagantes...

.

L'objet de ses pensées la rejoignit bientôt dans la salle de bain. Il prit sa douche pendant qu'elle tentait de dompter ses cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué. Son regard dévia toutefois légèrement de sa coiffure lorsque, dans le reflet du miroir, elle avisa la silhouette nue de son amant se découper en arrière-plan. Il resta de longues minutes sous l'eau chaude et Hermione dut lancer un sort pour protéger ses cheveux de l'humidité ambiante si elle ne voulait pas que tous ses efforts soient réduits à néant. Elle le vit ensuite enrouler le bas de son corps dans une serviette blanche avant de la rejoindre au niveau de la double vasque. Elle reporta son attention sur sa coiffure pendant qu'il se lavait les dents, se coiffait, se parfumait, etc.

Elle était parvenue à contenir son indomptable chevelure – merci la magie ! – et s'employait à présent à se maquiller lorsqu'un souffle chaud se posa doucement sur la peau sensible de son cou. Malefoy l'embrassa et elle ne put se retenir de fermer les yeux.

\- Je vais m'habiller, lui fit-il savoir avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

Hermione se secoua légèrement la tête, afin de reprendre ses esprits, et se reconcentra sur son maquillage. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy toqua à la porte :

\- Tu as bientôt terminé ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en apposant un dernier coup de pinceau, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'habiller et j'arrive.

\- Bien.

Prenant grand soin de ne surtout pas abimer le tissu, Hermione enfila alors son « cadeau ». Cette robe semblait être faite pour elle et, pendant une seconde, la Gryffondor songea que Malefoy était même allé jusqu'à prendre ses mensurations et la faire faire sur mesure. Mais non, il n'avait pas pu... Elle devait certainement avoir une morphologie standard, voilà tout !

Attrapant le bas de sa robe pour ne pas marcher dessus, elle ouvrit la porte et retourna dans la chambre. Malefoy était assis sur le lit et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait revêtu son costume. Intégralement noir – comme toujours – il était tout simplement splendide. Le Serpentard ne semblait pas avoir cassé sa tirelire uniquement pour sa robe et Hermione le trouva irrésistiblement séduisant. Ce sentiment se confirma lorsqu'il darda sur elle ses yeux d'acier avant de se lever. Il arriva à sa hauteur et la jeune femme se retourna.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider ? le pria-t-elle.

Avec une délicatesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait que très peu, il remonta lentement la fermeture de sa robe. Arrivés en haut, ses doigts poursuivirent leur chemin sur la peau presque entièrement nue de ses épaules.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte qu'ils soient tous partis pour la redescendre, souffla-t-il contre son cou.

La jeune femme frissonna de désir. Elle aussi avait hâte que la soirée se termine.

Sur ses entrefaites, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer un Scorpius Malefoy boudeur et agacé. Il tenait entre les mains sa cravate et ne semblait pas savoir quoi en faire.

\- Papa je...

Toutefois, il s'arrêta net en voyant Hermione.

\- Wow ! Hermione tu es vraiment... vraiment...

\- Magnifique, termina Malefoy à sa place.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais les deux autres avaient parfaitement perçu ses propos et se retournèrent vers lui, interloqués. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais entendu le Serpentard faire de compliment à quiconque, surtout un compliment qui semblait aussi sincère. Finalement, ce fut Scorpius qui rompit le silence.

\- Papa à raison, tu es magnifique, Hermione, on dirait un ange.

Ses yeux brillaient et la Gryffondor se retourna vers le miroir alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée devant tant de gentillesses. Il était vrai qu'elle ne s'était jamais trouvée aussi belle mais de là à se comparer à un ange... Ou alors un ange déchu…

\- Tu veux bien m'aider avec ça, Papa ? reprit l'enfant en désignant sa cravate comme s'il s'agissait d'une immondice.

\- Tu as onze ans et tu ne sais toujours pas faire un nœud de cravate ?! railla son père en venant tout de même à son secours. Je t'ai pourtant montré une bonne dizaine de fois.

L'enfant préféra garder le silence. Hermione, qui s'était détournée du miroir pour reporter son attention sur les deux Malefoy, regarda avec plus d'attention la tenue de l'enfant. Comme son père, il portait un costume mais, contrairement à lui, sa chemise était blanche et sa cravate, ...

\- T'as vu, Hermione, elle est de la même couleur que ta robe. C'est moi qui ait demandé à Papa. T'es pas fâchée, hein ?

... bleue nuit.

\- Je... Non, Scorpius, répondit la jeune femme prise de court. Tu es très élégant.

\- Merci, apprécia l'enfant en lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Et toi, tu es vraiment super, super, super belle !

La Gryffondor sentit ses joues s'empourprer de nouveau.

\- Va nous attendre en bas maintenant, ordonna Malefoy en réajustant une dernière fois la cravate de son fils.

.

Hermione était assise sur le lit, légèrement sonnée par la tournure que prenait la soirée tandis que Malefoy avait disparu de la pièce. Il revint toutefois très rapidement en tenant quelque chose. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il lui mit entre les mains que la Gryffondor constata qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte à chaussures. Ce fut également à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait rien aux pieds. Malefoy et son fils l'avaient tellement déstabilisée qu'elle serait bien descendue sans s'en rendre compte !

Intriguée, elle ouvrit son second « cadeau ». Il s'agissait de magnifiques salomés noires à bout fermés et, surtout, à très, très haut talons. Instinctivement, Hermione leva un regard désespéré vers Malefoy.

\- T'en fais pas, je les ai déjà ensorcelées, répondit-il à sa question muette.

La Gryffondor n'était tout de même pas très rassurée. Elle enfila les chaussures et se mit debout en essayant de ne pas vaciller. Cependant, les sorts qu'avait jeté Malefoy fonctionnaient à la perfection et elle avait l'impression d'être totalement à plat.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

\- N'en parlons plus, éluda le Serpentard.

La jeune femme ne put résister à l'envie d'aller s'admirer dans le miroir. Elle se trouvait vraiment séduisante. Malefoy la rejoignit et elle constata, avec un brin d'amusement, qu'avec ses talons, ils faisaient sensiblement la même taille. Il restait tout de même légèrement plus grand mais, au moins, elle ne se sentait plus comme une naine à ses côtés.

\- Nous devrions descendre, j'ai encore quelques préparatifs de dernières minutes à faire, annonça Malefoy.

\- Allons-y dans ce cas, approuva Hermione en s'arrachant à la contemplation de leur reflet.

Elle ne porterait pas de noir, ce soir, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas.

 _OoOoOoO_

Le salon-salle à manger était méconnaissable. Malefoy avait ôté tous les meubles superflus. Une large table trônait en son centre pendant que, dans un coin de la pièce, plusieurs fauteuils se faisaient face, conviant à une discussion plus intimiste.

\- C'est très austère, commenta Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

Malefoy ne s'était, en effet, pas embarrassé au niveau de la décoration puisque la salle en était tout simplement dépourvue. Il n'y avait même pas de chemin de table ou de fleurs.

\- Oui, eh bien je ne suis pas décorateur, se justifia le Serpentard avec mauvaise foi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne fallait pas être décorateur pour mettre trois fleurs dans un vase !

\- Tu permets ? requit-elle en attrapant sa baguette.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, visiblement intéressé. La jeune femme s'approcha de la table. Tout était relativement sombre alors elle fit apparaître un joli chemin de table ainsi que des fleurs rouges et blanches. Elle alla ensuite en déposer quelques bouquets épars, en profitant pour allumer les chandelles. Bon, il ne s'agirait assurément pas de la réception la plus festive qui soit mais cela paraissait tout de même moins impersonnel.

Elle se retourna vers le propriétaire des lieux qui la remercia en inclinant légèrement la tête. Satisfaite, Hermione retourna à ses côtés. Toutefois, un détail qu'elle n'avait, jusque-là, pas remarqué attira son attention. Malefoy avait fait un plan de table. Curieuse, la Gryffondor en fit le tour afin de se renseigner sur la place qu'occuperait chaque convive et, par extension, de la sienne. Bien entendu, Malefoy présidait à un bout et Hermione fut étonnée de constater qu'il avait cédé l'autre à la Directrice de Poudlard. Quoique, finalement, il s'agissait sans doute de la plus logique attention.

Elle repéra sa propre place et fut relativement étonnée. Elle était placée à la droite de Malefoy, en face du professeur Slughorn et à la gauche de Neville. Elle trouva Ginny, Cho Chang et Percy assis un peu plus loin mais suffisamment excentrés par rapport elle pour que toute _hypothétique_ discussion soit réduite à néant.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure disposition. Libre à toi de faire quelques modifications.

Hermione sursauta, Malefoy s'était approché en silence et se tenait à présent derrière elle, son torse appuyé contre son dos. Elle se retourna et se noya immédiatement dans ses prunelles grises.

\- Non. C'est parfait, murmura-t-elle.

Le Serpentard ne la lâchait pas du regard et Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement. Elle ferma les yeux de délice lorsque la main du blond vint se placer au creux de son dos, l'attirant un peu plus à lui. Elle pouvait en sentir la froideur au travers du tissu léger de sa robe et frissonna. Elle ne le voyait pas mais pouvait sentir son haleine glaciale s'approcher à chaque instant un peu plus de sa bouche. Instinctivement, elle entrouvrit les lèvres. C'était, apparemment, le signal qu'avait attendu son amant puisque, quelques dixièmes de seconde plus tard, sa bouche s'écrasait avec violence contre la sienne. Hermione croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque, approfondissant leur baiser. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique. Merlin qu'elle avait envie que Malefoy lui ôte sa robe ! Il lui avait promis de le faire après la réception mais la jeune femme n'était plus tellement certaine d'avoir envie, ou même de pouvoir, attendre aussi longtemps.

.

\- Hum, hum

Hermione se figea, de même que Malefoy. Elle le vit se retourner avec lenteur vers l'auteur de se raclement de gorge intempestif. La Gryffondor en profita pour se décoller de son amant et manqua de s'étrangler en voyant Scorpius, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre et un sourire espiègle collé sur les lèvres. Il était de toute évidence ravi de les avoir surpris ainsi et Hermione rougit instantanément jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda son père sur un ton cassant.

\- Micky dit que les invités sont au portail, répondit-il calmement.

Hermione vit le Serpentard hocher la tête.

\- Bien. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas me faire honte, mon fils. Ce soir, c'est ta chance pour te faire remarquer – _positivement_ \- avant la rentrée, j'espère que tu comptes en profiter. Comme convenu, tu restes avec nous le temps de l'apéritif puis tu t'éclipses discrètement. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, Papa.

\- Préfères-tu rester ici le temps que j'accueille les invités ? lui demanda ensuite Malefoy en se retournant vers elle.

En d'autres termes, voulait-elle faire croire qu'elle était la première arrivée ou irait-elle accueillir les invités de son amant en sa compagnie et en celle de son fils, au même titre qu'une maîtresse de maison digne de ce nom ?

\- Non, répondit tout simplement la jeune femme.

Malefoy arqua un sourcil, légèrement surpris par sa détermination mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Hermione, quant à elle, n'avait pas réfléchi très longtemps avant de prendre cette décision. Elle savait que, quoiqu'elle fasse ce soir, les commérages iraient bon train alors à quoi bon essayer de sauver les apparences. D'ailleurs, la plupart des membres du Conseil étaient à présent au courant de leur aventure et elle se fichait pas mal de leur opinion.

Ce fut donc en compagnie des deux Malefoy qu'elle alla accueillir le corps professoral de Poudlard, arrivé en commun et au grand complet. Elle salua chaque personne avec courtoisie, précédée par le maître de maison et suivie par son fils.

\- Miss Granger ! Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici ce soir, confia McGonagall en la saluant.

\- Bonsoir, Professeure. Eh bien, il me semble que personne ne s'attendait à me voir ici ce soir. Je suis pourtant une membre du Conseil d'administration, au même titre que tous les autres, répondit la jeune femme sur un ton poli.

La directrice lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable avant de reprendre :

\- Vous l'êtes en effet, Miss Granger.

\- Puis-je vous présenter le fils de notre hôte, Monsieur Scorpius Malefoy ? enchaîna Hermione, qui préférait changer de sujet.

Scorpius prit son rôle très au sérieux et salua McGonagall comme si elle était le premier ministre en personne.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama une voix masculine derrière elle.

La jeune femme pivota sur elle-même.

\- Neville !

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! Non pas que j'en sois déçu, bien au contraire ! ajouta-t-il. Wow, Hermione, tu es magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir baissé les yeux sur sa tenue.

\- Merci Neville, tu es très élégant également, répondit la Gryffondor, légèrement gênée.

\- Tu parles, ce costume date d'au moins dix ans. Toi, par contre, tu es vraiment splendide !

}{

Drago aurait volontiers dit ses quatre vérités à Londubat s'il n'avait pas été interpellé par de nouveaux arrivants. Non mais pour qui il se prenait, cet imbécile de Gryffondor ?! Bien sûr que Granger était magnifique ainsi vêtue, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui répéter inlassablement et avec autant d'enthousiasme. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela de les mettre côte à côte à table. Londubat semblait avoir un faible évident pour la jeune femme et Drago ne supporterait pas de la voir se faire lamentablement draguer ainsi toute la soirée. Il se rassura toutefois en se disant qu'à la fin, ce serait lui qui ôterait la robe du corps de la jeune femme et certainement pas Londubat. Il n'était pas supposé être marié celui-là, d'ailleurs ?

 _OoOoOoO_

Harry était terriblement en retard. Ginny s'approchait irrémédiablement du terme de sa grossesse et elle comptait donc sur lui pour tout gérer. Son travail lui prenait évidemment énormément de temps et, lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison, il devait encore s'occuper du repas, des enfants, de sa femme, bref de tout. Molly Weasley avait offert à Ginny de venir lui donner un coup de main mais la future maman avait assuré que tout se passait pour le mieux et qu'elle s'en sortait parfaitement bien. « Elle, peut-être... » maugréa Harry en nouant sa cravate autour de son cou. Et, en plus de tout le reste – comme si cela ne suffisait pas -, il devait assister à ce stupide dîner chez Malefoy pour y représenter sa femme.

\- Tu crois qu'elle sera là ? demanda distraitement Ginny en se baissant difficilement pour ramasser la chaussette sale que son mari avait laissé traîner.

\- Je suppose, répondit-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne serait pas là. Après tout, d'après elle, cela ne la gêne pas d'aller là-bas.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Gin' ? Elle a pris sa décision.

\- Je sais mais...

\- Elle est adulte, elle fait ses propres choix. S'il y a une chose que j'ai comprise, c'est bien celle-ci.

\- Mais imagine qu'il la manipule !

\- Gin', soupira Harry en se retournant vers sa femme, on en a déjà parlé.

\- Oui et je maintiens qu'elle n'agit pas normalement.

\- Et alors ?! Je ne peux pas demander l'ouverture d'une enquête pour si peu ! s'agaça Harry.

\- Si peu ?! Elle est ta meilleure amie !

\- Oui et elle m'a affirmé que tout allait bien. Je ne suis pas son père, Ginny, je n'ai pas à lui dicter sa conduite. Elle fait ses propres choix, répéta Harry avec lassitude.

\- Je ne la comprends pas...

\- Moi non plus, se radoucit son mari. Écoute, je verrai bien ce qu'il se passera ce soir. Peut-être ne sera-t-elle même pas là, renchérit-il même s'il n'en croyait pas un traître mot.

\- Hum... Tu devrais y aller.

\- Oui. Passe une bonne soirée, chérie. Et surtout, préviens-moi si jamais ce petit trésor décide de pointer le bout de son nez pendant que je serai dans le nid du serpent, ajouta Harry en caressant l'imposant ventre de sa femme.

Cette dernière rigola avant de l'embrasser.

 _OoOoOoO_

Ce fut Malefoy en personne qui lui ouvrit. Lui qui s'était attendu à être reçu par un elfe de maison... Toutefois, Malefoy n'était pas seul. Il était suivi d'Hermione et d'un enfant qui ne pouvait être que le fils de son ennemi d'antan. Elle était donc venue... Il remarqua que le sourire de sa meilleure amie s'était soudainement fané. La tension était palpable.

\- Potter, le salua finalement Malefoy en tendant une main dans sa direction.

\- Malefoy, répondit le brun en la serrant. Hermione.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-elle simplement et d'une petite voix.

Harry s'avança dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Monsieur Potter, ravi de faire votre connaissance, l'interpella l'enfant blond d'une voix aimable en tendant, à l'image de son père, une main vers lui.

Interloqué, Harry la serra.

\- Bonsoir, euh...

\- Scorpius, Monsieur. Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Bonsoir, Scorpius, se reprit Harry.

L'enfant ressemblait beaucoup à son père bien que ses cheveux soient d'un blond plus foncé et que ses yeux soient plus bleus que gris. Relevant son regard de lui, Harry tomba directement sur les deux adultes. Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Hermione – qui était tout simplement magnifique ce soir – arborait une robe de la même couleur que la cravate du jeune Malefoy - ou était-ce plutôt l'inverse ? Quoiqu'il en soit, tous les trois, regroupés ainsi près de la porte, formaient une très belle image. Oui, une très belle photo de famille !

Hermione s'intégrait parfaitement entre le père et son fils. Elle semblait... à sa place et cela donna à un haut-le-cœur à Harry.

\- Je ferai mieux d'aller saluer les autres, lança-t-il avant de pivoter sur lui-même et de s'éloigner à grands pas.

}{

\- Tu savais qu'il venait ? demanda finalement Hermione.

\- Non, répondit sincèrement Malefoy. Il remplace surement sa femme.

\- Ginny ne se sentait certainement pas assez bien pour venir ce soir, présuma la Gryffondor.

\- Hum...

\- Ça va, Hermione, tu es toute pâle ? s'enquit vivement Scorpius en s'approchant d'elle, visiblement inquiet.

\- Oui, sourit faiblement l'intéressée.

Elle sentit la main de son amant se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bas de son dos, qu'il caressa légèrement en signe de sollicitude.

\- Venez, retournons auprès des invités, finit par dire Malefoy, de tout évidence aussi enchanté par cette soirée que l'était Hermione...

.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à parler, boire, manger, parler, boire, manger, etc. Durant l'apéritif, qui avait été pris debout, Scorpius était resté auprès d'Hermione tandis qu'elle conversait avec les professeurs de Poudlard. De nombreux elfes de maison – embauchés par Malefoy pour la soirée et qui, après qu'Hermione ait lourdement insisté, étaient payés pour leurs services – déambulaient habilement entre les convives en transportant des plateaux chargés de petits fours de toutes sortes. Hermione récolta de nombreux compliments sur sa tenue, de même que beaucoup de regards en coin... Elle se doutait bien que là où elle n'était pas, les conversations ne tournaient qu'autour d'un sujet, ou plutôt d'une question : que faisait-elle l'enfant de Malefoy pratiquement accroché à son bras ?

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione s'ennuyait. En face d'elle, le Professeur Slughorn était passablement alcoolisé et tenait des propos de plus en plus incohérents malgré les efforts de Malefoy pour continuer à maintenir une conversation profonde sur les potions. A sa droite, Neville ne lui parlait que très peu. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise. Tout ce qu'il était parvenu à dire depuis les trois heures au cours desquelles ils étaient restés assis était qu'elle était particulièrement belle ce soir et que le dîner était excellent. Hermione avait pourtant essayé de lui parler de son travail ou bien de Luna mais elle avait lamentablement échoué. Le pire avait certainement été le regard dégoulinant de compassion qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle avait commencé à poser des questions sur sa femme et ses enfants. Personne ne pensait donc qu'elle avait la force d'âme de parler de la famille des autres ?! Elle était pourtant ici, avec eux, ce soir ! A l'endroit même où sa fille avait été assassinée, où elle-même avait été torturée ! Elle était assise à la droite de Malefoy mais, non... personne ne semblait comprendre qu'elle était passée à autre chose et que le deuil n'était plus à l'ordre du jour. Ils la décevaient tellement, la dégoûtaient, même ! Certains d'entre eux se prétendaient être ses amis mais le seul ami qu'elle voyait ici, c'était Malefoy. Merlin avait décidément un esprit joueur...

Elle tourna la tête vers son amant. Presque instantanément, il en fit de même et leur regard se croisa alors que chacun comprenait avec aisance qu'ils avaient tout bonnement envie d'être partout sauf ici. Oh, bien sûr, le dîner en lui-même était un franc succès – après tout, Malefoy avait tout fait pour cela – mais lui et elle n'attendaient qu'une chose : que tout le monde rentre chez lui pour se retrouver seuls.

On apporta le dessert et Hermione accepta avec joie le nouveau verre de vin que lui proposa le Serpentard. Il se servit ensuite lui-même, ignorant totalement les autres. La Gryffondor trouvait le temps de plus en plus long. La seule consolation fut le goût tout simplement divin du gâteau au chocolat qui leur fut servi. Elle remarqua que Malefoy n'avait pas touché au sien. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Décidant de s'amuser un peu pour passer le temps, Hermione décroisa puis recroisa plus correctement ses jambes. Elle tendit alors la droite en direction de celles de son amant. Elle le vit sursauter imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle établit le contact. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en la regardant et Hermione détourna volontairement le regard tout en continuant de le caresser du bout du pied. La position n'était pas franchement confortable mais, au moins, elle ne s'ennuyait plus. Elle reprit une cuillère de son gâteau et, sachant parfaitement que son amant avait les yeux braqués sur elle, la fit lascivement pivoter dans sa bouche avant de la retirer avec lenteur. Elle avala sa bouchée et se tourna vers lui. Elle constata avec satisfaction que son regard d'acier s'était voilé de désir. C'est pour cela qu'elle fut très étonnée lorsqu'en moins d'une seconde, ses yeux semblèrent se glacer. Il arborait le regard distant, glacial et rude qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas à elle qu'il était adressé.

Suivant sa ligne de mire, la jeune femme manqua de s'étrangler en constatant que c'était à nul autre qu'Harry qu'il était destiné. Son meilleur ami – si toutefois elle pouvait encore le qualifier ainsi – dardait sur eux un regard à la limite du dégoût et Hermione comprit qu'il les avait surpris en train de s'aguicher. La Gryffondor perdit toutes ses couleurs et laissa lentement retomber la jambe qu'elle avait gardé plaquée contre celles de Malefoy. Cependant, ce fut sans compter sur ce dernier qui, dans un élan de possessivité, alla lui-même la rechercher.

\- C'est ce qu'il veut, lui souffla-t-il. Ne le laisse pas gagner, Granger.

.

Hermione ne retira pas sa jambe de contre celles de Malefoy à nouveau mais ne poursuivit toutefois pas caresses. Elle se sentait terriblement gênée et, surtout, véritablement déstabilisée. Elle accueillit la fin du repas avec soulagement et le départ des convives avec encore plus de joie. Elle laissa Malefoy raccompagner chaque convive et resta, elle, dans la pièce à vivre. Elle avait besoin de garder son esprit occupé, aussi entreprit-elle d'aider les elfes à débarrasser avant de réorganiser la pièce ainsi qu'elle l'était originellement. La jeune femme était présentement en train de replacer un petit pouf lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras musclés l'enlacer et l'attirer en arrière.

\- Laisse ça, je m'en occuperai plus tard, murmura le Serpentard à son oreille.

\- Tout le monde est parti ? s'enquit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Oui. Merlin merci, j'ai cru que cette soirée n'en finirait pas, soupira-t-il.

La Gryffondor ne put qu'acquiescer.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est seul... je pense que l'on peut reprendre là où on en était...

Et il l'embrassa avec fièvre. Hermione, qui avait besoin de cette échappatoire, s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et lui rendit son baiser avec encore plus de ferveur. Elle sentit la main gauche de son amant se glisser au creux de ses reins pendant que l'autre prenait place sur sa nuque.

\- J'ai tellement attendu de pouvoir t'enlever cette robe, souffla-t-il contre son cou tandis qu'il mordillait légèrement sa jugulaire.

Hermione rit. Oh ça, elle en était certaine ! Et elle aussi en avait très envie...

Muée par le désir et l'empressement, elle fit glisser la veste de son amant sur ses épaules avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle ne lui avait même pas retiré sa cravate, s'étant simplement contentée d'en desserrer le nœud. Hermione sentit Malefoy sourire contre la peau sensible de son cou, de toute évidence ravi de son initiative. La Gryffondor était arrivée au quatrième bouton lorsque tous deux se figèrent.

\- Bordel, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama une voix derrière le blond qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

.

Lentement – et pour la seconde fois de la soirée -, Malefoy se détacha d'elle, non sans lui avoir adressé un regard qui se voulait certainement rassurant, avant de se retourner vers Harry. Il se plaça devant elle dans un geste protecteur mais Hermione était catastrophée et rien de ce que Malefoy pourrait faire, ou dire, ne changerait les choses. Harry les avait vu et elle était prête à parier qu'ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure. Sans parler de l'affreuse sensation de culpabilité qui l'envahissait à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient.

Harry aurait très bien pu lui dire qu'elle le décevait, qu'il ne la comprenait pas, qu'il ne la reconnaissait plus..., mais les mots qu'il sembla choisir avec soin et qui franchirent ses lèvres lui firent l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur.

\- Tu me dégoutes, cracha-t-il.

Sa voix était méprisante à un point que la jeune femme n'aurait jamais cru possible. Se décalant légèrement de l'imposante carrure de Malefoy, elle manqua de s'étrangler en posant les yeux sur Harry. Son regard semblait encore plus venimeux que ses paroles et la jeune femme ne put retenir une larme de couler le long de sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! attaqua alors le Serpentard.

\- J'étais aux toilettes ! Et, rassure-toi, j'aurais préféré me retenir plutôt que de tomber sur un tel « spectacle » !

\- Dégage de chez moi, Potter ! beugla Malefoy en s'approchant dangereusement de son ennemi de toujours.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Malefoy, je ne compte pas rester ici une seconde de plus pour voir celle que je pensais être ma meilleure amie trahir avec autant d'entrain et d'enthousiasme la mémoire de son mari !

Il partit alors d'un léger rire dénué de joie.

\- Tu te souviens de Ron, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? Tu sais, ton mari ? lui balança-t-il en la vrillant du regard.

Hermione avait une irrésistible envie de le frapper mais, plus que tout, c'était une intense tristesse qui s'emparait d'elle à mesure qu'Harry crachait son venin. Ses joues étaient à présent baignées de larmes.

\- Fous le camp d'ici, Potter ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Mais celle qui quitta en premier la pièce fut Hermione. Elle monta avec autant de rapidité qu'elle le put l'escalier de marbre, ses talons claquants avec force à chaque marche. Une fois en haut, elle courut jusqu'au bout du couloir et s'enferma avec violence dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'ami. Ses yeux étaient si embués qu'elle peinait à distinguer quoique ce soit et s'écroula sur le sol où elle pleura tout son saoul.

}{

Resté en bas, Drago tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières.

\- Tu paieras pour ça, Potter, sois en certain ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Oh pitié, Malefoy ! Hermione est partie, tu peux arrêter de prétendre en avoir quelque chose à faire d'elle.

« Ce mec est définitivement le plus con de tout l'univers » pensa le Serpentard en serrant les dents.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne viens pas de foutre en l'air tout ce pourquoi elle s'est battue ces dernières semaines. Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux te jurer que tu entendras parler de moi ! Maintenant dégage d'ici, je ne le répèterai pas !

Le binoclard s'exécuta et, à peine la lourde porte se fut-elle refermée sur lui dans un claquement sec et violent, que Drago se précipita à l'étage. Il y trouva son fils, un air malheureux sur le visage.

\- Où est-elle ? s'enquit-il vivement.

\- Dernière chambre à gauche, répondit le gamin d'une voix emplie de tristesse.

Le ton de son fils l'alarma. Granger était-elle si mal en point ? Il pivota sur ses talons et courut pratiquement jusqu'à la chambre.

\- Papa ! l'interpella toutefois Scorpius.

Il se retourna, de mauvaise grâce.

\- Hermione... elle ne va vraiment pas bien, je crois, murmura-t-il si bas que, de là où il était, Drago eut du mal à le comprendre.

\- Je vais régler ça, assura-t-il avant de reprendre son chemin.

.

Il trouva la jeune femme dans la pièce que lui avait indiquée son fils. Elle était agenouillée au sol, ses mains couvrant son visage que le Serpentard imaginait strié de larmes. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son désir de tuer Potter revint à la charge. Décidant de se contrôler pour ne pas envenimer encore davantage la situation, il respira profondément avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il s'accroupit et lui attrapa – le plus délicatement qu'il le put – le bras avant de l'attirer légèrement à lui. Elle résista.

\- Granger ? tenta-t-il alors de l'appeler.

Pas de réponse.

\- Granger, regarde-moi.

\- ...

Il ne pouvait entendre que ses sanglots qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir le moins du monde. Décidant d'employer les grands moyens, il la souleva dans ses bras telle une poupée de chiffon et alla l'asseoir sur le lit. Elle fut si surprise par son mouvement qu'elle lâcha, momentanément, son visage. Drago en profita pour lui attraper les poignets. Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien, plus fuyant que jamais.

\- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Mais elle gardait résolument les yeux fixés sur l'édredon.

\- S'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi… _Hermione_ , souffla-t-il.

Elle sembla étonnée d'entendre son prénom et redressa instinctivement le regard. Drago attrapa alors son visage en coupe.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu écoutes un traître mot de ce que ce connard de Potter a pu dire ! C'est clair ?!

\- ...

\- Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle, Hermione ! Tu m'entends ?!

Les larmes, qui avaient momentanément arrêté de couler sur ses joues, reprirent de plus belle et, pour la première fois, Drago se sentit dépassé. Il resta donc silencieux, espérant que sa seule présence soit d'une aide quelconque pour la jeune femme.

Les minutes passèrent et personne ne pipait mot. Le corps de la Gryffondor était régulièrement secoué de spasme alors que Drago ruminait intérieurement sa rage contre Potter. Malheureusement, les sanglots de Granger se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Dans un élan de tendresse, le Serpentard l'attira à lui en refermant ses bras autour de son corps qui paraissait plus chétif que jamais. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes couler le long de son torse puisque sa chemise était toujours à moitié ouverte.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il lui sembla entendre un léger murmure mais, pensant tout simplement qu'il s'endormait, Drago ne demanda pas confirmation. Toutefois, le bruit se fit de plus en plus répétitif. Penchant la tête en avant, il remarqua que les larmes de son amante s'étaient enfin taries. Ne subsistaient plus que de larges sillons rouges qui juraient fortement avec sa peau d'ivoire. Ce fut alors qu'il comprit qu'elle tentait de communiquer. Sa voix, ou plutôt les sons que sa gorge émettait, étaient très rauques et dénués de sens. Attrapant sa baguette, il fit apparaître un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit. Elle le remercia silencieusement et en vida presque la moitié.

Ceci fait, elle s'écarta de lui pour plonger ses yeux chocolat dans les siens. Drago sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Je vais rentrer, murmura-t-elle.

Et voilà... que disait-il.

\- Non. Tu vas rester ici avec Scorpius et moi. Tu n'es pas en état de rester toute seule.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Malefoy, ne rends pas cela plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà, soupira Granger.

\- Mais...

\- Ce n'est pas négociable. Je rentre chez moi.

Son ton avait quelque chose de froid et distant et fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Drago.

\- Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner.

Elle finit par lui accorder cette faveur.

\- Reste ici, je vais prévenir mon fils.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, il partit à la recherche de l'enfant. Il le trouva dans sa chambre.

\- Comment va Hermione ? s'enquit-il à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Mal, soupira le blond. Ecoute, je vais la raccompagner et sûrement rester avec elle.

\- Bah oui ! répondit l'enfant comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

Légèrement désarçonné, Drago laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Évidemment que non, Papa ! Hermione a besoin de toi ! assura Scorpius.

\- Bon... je vais aller prévenir Micky pour qu'elle garde un œil sur toi...

\- Je peux me débrouiller seul, je suis grand.

\- C'est ça... répondit son père en levant les yeux au ciel. A demain, mon fils. Et pas de bêtise ! Ou sinon Micky me le dira !

\- Non, Papa ! Bonne nuit. Et dis à Hermione que je pense très fort à elle et qu'il faut absolument qu'elle aille mieux !

Drago acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Il plaça toute sorte de sortilèges sur la porte afin de protéger son fils de n'importe quel intrus – même s'il savait que son Manoir était pratiquement imprenable. Une fois l'elfe prévenue, il rejoignit Granger qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Scorpius pense à toi et il m'a dit de te dire – je cite – « qu'il faut absolument que tu ailles mieux ».

Elle sembla sur le point de se remettre à fondre en larmes alors Drago préféra lui attraper la main afin de les faire transplaner chez elle.

.

Une fois dans l'appartement, il alla lui chercher un nouveau verre d'eau pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé, ses bras entourant ses jambes et les serrant contre elle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait reposé les yeux sur elle, près de deux mois auparavant, Granger lui fit de la peine. Toutes ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonnée à vitesse grand V et ne subsistait plus qu'une frêle jeune femme, prête à se briser à tout moment. Maudissant une nouvelle fois Potter, le Serpentard, son verre à la main, s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle saisit le verre mais le reposa instantanément sur la table.

\- Veux-tu que je fasse du thé ? proposa-t-il, de plus en plus à court d'idées.

\- Non, merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- Bon... Je pense qu'on devrait aller se coucher. Enfin, je peux dormir dans la chambre de mon fils si tu préfères, ajouta-t-il en la voyant tourner vivement la tête dans sa direction.

\- Je... Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi.

Drago crut qu'il avait mal entendu.

\- Quoi ? Si tu t'inquiètes pour Scorpius, ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai pris toutes les mesures de sécurité. Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit, Granger, assura-t-il.

\- Rentre chez toi, Malefoy, répéta-t-elle sur un ton détaché et en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Le visage de Drago perdit toutes ses couleurs.

.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Je vais le tuer, tu m'entends ?! Je vais tuer ce salop ! explosa-t-il alors en comprenant qu'elle le mettait tout simplement à la porte.

Les paroles de Potter semblaient avoir pris racine et empoisonné son esprit. Pourtant, il pensait que même le regard des autres ne l'aurait pas détournée du chemin qu'elle se traçait à présent, ne l'auraient pas détournées de lui ! Mais apparemment, les conneries qu'avaient pu proférer cet imbécile à lunettes l'avaient atteinte bien plus que tout le reste auparavant. Et cela fit plus de mal à Drago que toutes les méchancetés que Granger avait pu lui balancer au fil des ans.

Sentant la colère monter en lui comme un hippogriffe lancé au grand galop, il se leva avec brusquerie.

\- Tu vas le laisser te détruire une nouvelle fois ?!

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?! hurla alors la Gryffondor en se levant à son tour. Il a raison, bordel ! Je salis sa mémoire ! Ils m'ont mise en garde mais je n'ai pas écouté ! Je n'ai pas...

Et elle explosa de nouveau en sanglots.

Drago, lui, était choqué.

\- Je croyais que tu te foutais de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser.

\- Eh bien il faut croire que non.

\- Tu vas renoncer à tout ce que _je_ t'apporte parce que _Potter_ t'a balancé un tas de conneries alors qu'il était bourré ?!

\- Il n'était pas bourré !

\- Il était bourré, Granger. Je l'ai vu boire toute la soirée. Je ne peux pas croire qu'après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu me foutes à la porte de cette manière.

\- _Tout_ ce qu'il s'est passé ?! ironisa la jeune femme.

Drago eut subitement envie de frapper quelque chose.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ce n'était rien ! cracha le Serpentard. Je t'ai vu changer. Tu avais fait ton deuil, tu recommençais à être heureuse !

\- Je n'ai pas droit au bonheur ! Surtout pas après ce que j'ai fait, martela-t-elle.

\- Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu vas te flageller pour avoir passé du bon temps, maintenant ? ironisa-t-il à son tour.

Pour toute réponse, elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Rentre chez toi, Malefoy, soupira-t-elle finalement.

Drago pinça des lèvres et prit la direction de la porte d'entrée. La main sur la poignée, il se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Tu me déçois, Granger...

Et il sortit sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Bon... le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'Harry a mis le bazar !

Tout n'est peut-être pas « rose, guimauve et Fizwizbiz » dans la vie mais là, il n'y a clairement pas été de main morte ! Hermione a été tellement ébranlée par ses paroles qu'elle s'est laissée totalement envahir par la culpabilité. Pauvre Drago...

Pensez-vous que les choses s'arrangeront entre eux ?

Au moins, vous avez eu la confirmation ou non (cela dépendait de ce que vous aviez envisagé), qu'Harry n'avait pas mis ses menaces à exécution ! « N'avait » car, après cette soirée, on peut se demander s'il ne va pas, finalement, revenir sur sa décision...

Bref... êtes-vous déçus ? Enervés ? Super furax ? Par Harry ? Drago ? Hermione ? Souhaitez-vous assassiner l'auteure... ? (Je tiens à spécifier que si c'est le cas, aucune réconciliation ne sera possible par la suite entre nos deux protagonistes, alors réfléchissez bien :P).

Comme toujours, j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience !

Je vous fais plein de gros bisous et vous dis donc à très vite dans vos reviews et à mercredi pour le prochain chapitre ! :)

 **Chalusse**


	30. Chapitre 29

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi, ça va nickel et je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour la publication de ce nouveau chapitre ! :)

Comme toujours et avant toute chose : je remercie trèèèèèèèèès méga giga chaleureusement l'ensemble de mes revieweuses/eurs d'amour de même que les lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en fav'/alertes ! *-*

Je passe tout de suite aux RàRs qui sont assez longues puis je vous retrouve avant de vous laisser avant le nouveau chapitre…

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Bérengère** : Ahah ! Il faut toujours se méfier des apparences et le précédent chapitre en est une belle illustration. L'image du parfait petit couple/parfaite petite famille recomposée n'était finalement rien de plus que cela : une image et les conséquences qu'ont eu la dispute avec Harry en est la preuve.

Je suis ravie que tu comprennes le point de vue d'Harry. Il se sent effectivement trahi par Hermione mais, au-delà de ça, il a surtout l'impression qu'elle trahit Ron et Rose et donc se trahit elle-même, en quelque sorte. Pour autant, tu as parfaitement raison quand tu sous-entends qu'il y a été très fort… ^^ Mais bon, après les menaces qu'il avait proférées, pouvions-nous nous attendre à un autre comportement de sa part ?

C'est injuste pour Drago ? Je suis parfaitement d'accord également puisque lui n'a, finalement, souhaité qu'une chose : aider Hermione et c'est lui qui se fait jeter comme un malpropre. Toutefois, la situation est excessivement complexe pour Hermione alors est-ce définitivement la fin des illusions pour les Dramione ? Nous verrons ça…

Scorpius et moi sommes super méga contents que tu apprécies toujours son personnage. Et je suis ravie d'apprendre que la description de la tenue d'Hermione fait rêver ;).

Voilà ! Je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta nouvelle review, ma chère Bérengère, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! A très vite, gros bisous !

 **Guest** : Tu penses qu'Hermione va retomber dans ses travers ? Eh bien… c'est effectivement une possibilité qui est plus qu'envisageable. Après, tu espères que Drago ne la laissera pas tomber si toutefois une telle chose se produisait. Seul petit soucis, Hermione a clairement mis Drago à la porte… Alors comment les choses se dérouleront-elles ? Suspens, suspens ! Quoiqu'il arrive, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre ! Mille mercis pour ta review, bises et à très bientôt ! :)

 **Sara** : Tu n'as absolument pas à me remercier d'avoir répondu à ta précédente review et surtout de façon détaillée. Je réponds à l'ensemble des reviews que l'on peut me laisser et j'y réponds toujours de la manière la plus exhaustive possible alors tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça, crois moi ;). Ensuite, je suis ravie que cette fic' te plaise au point qu'elle te donne envie de laisser d'aussi long commentaires ! C'est très gratifiant pour moi alors merci :).

Bon, je dois l'avouer, le « Il n'y a que toi » de Drago était important, surtout venant de lui. Après, il ne faut pas non plus y voir une signification qui n'existe pas. Par ces mots, Drago signifie « seulement » à Hermione qu'il n'a qu'une amante dans sa vie et que c'est elle. C'est tout. ^^ Ensuite, non, Drago n'est (à ce moment-là tout au moins) pas plus inquiet que cela par un éventuel problème de dépendance à l'alcool chez Hermione. Mais le fait que lui-même apprécie boire est certainement une bonne explication ;).

Concernant le précédent chapitre… wow ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il te plaise autant ! Tes compliments me font super plaisirs, d'autant plus que le chapitre en question n'est pas un chapitre que j'avais moi-même « épinglé » (bien que très important !). Bref, je suis ravie. Alors reprenons points par points (mais un peu dans le désordre par rapport à ta review afin que je puisse enchaîner mes explications d'une manière plus fluide).

Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié la robe d'Hermione. Certains revieweurs avaient eu peur du vert Serpentard ou du rouge Gryffondor. No way ! ^^ J'avais un message bien trop important à faire passer au travers du vêtement, de la façon dont il avait été choisi, etc. pour tomber dans le cliché. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Hermione ne porte pas de noir. « Raffiné et séduisant » sont, selon moi, les goûts de Drago et… à ton avis, Drago aurait-il offert une telle robe à son amante sans la faire faire sur mesure ? ;)

Le bleu nuit a effectivement permis de faire matcher la couleur de la robe d'Hermione avec la cravate de Scorpinou-chéri. Et donc de faire passer ce message de « famille », comme tu le mentionnes. En fait, il fallait à la fois que l'on voit qu'Hermione était prête à assumer cette « image » que tous les trois pouvaient renvoyer (sans pour autant qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose que d'une image !) et, à côté de ça, il fallait qu'Harry, lui, ne la supporte pas. On voit qu'à ce moment-là, les Malefoy semblent être ce dont Hermione a besoin. Harry, lui n'est pas d'accord.

C'est parfait si c'était ainsi que tu envisageais la suite des événements. Hermione, une « bombe à retardement » ? C'est tout à fait ça. Si l'élément déclencheur n'avait pas été Harry, cela aurait pu être autre chose. Toutefois et à cet instant de la fic', il était le plus susceptible de la faire « exploser ». Surtout en considération de ce qui avait pu se passer dans les chapitres précédents. Alors qu'Hermione semble (je dis bien « semble ») être sur la voie du deuil, Harry, lui, n'y parvient tout simplement pas. Pour moi, Ron et Rose sont les « morts de trop » pour lui qui ne pensait pas à nouveau perdre quelqu'un de son entourage et surtout que cela soit, de près ou de loin, relié à Voldemort. C'est un peu pareil pour les Weasley. A ceci près que, pour eux, c'est surtout le côté « famille » qui entre en jeu.

Tu penses donc que grâce à l'intervention d'Harry, Hermione va pouvoir faire le point sur ses sentiments et accepter qu'elle ait droit au bonheur ? Oui, c'est possible. Ou alors cela sera totalement l'inverse et elle va continuer à culpabiliser comme ça semblait être le cas à la fin du précédent chapitre...

Une réconciliation Harry/Hermione avant la fin ? Suspens ! Il reste beaucoup de chapitres alors tout peut se produire !

Passons aux Dramione à présent. C'est vrai que ce chapitre était bourré de petites attentions et des paroles de leur part à tous les deux. Ils nous ont permis de mesurer leur désir mutuel, leur complicité mais également la tendresse qui s'est installée, comme tu le soulignes. « Une tendresse dans leur « bestialité » » ? Oui, sûrement. Après, ce qui est certain c'est qu'ils trouvent en l'autre un moyen de mettre leurs « problèmes » en « pause ». Ce qui explique pourquoi ils sont aussi « charnels ». Ils ont un attachement réciproque, c'est certain. Toutefois, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit celle que l'on espère. L'attachement d'Hermione est clairement intéressé, par exemple. Notamment car Drago lui permet d'avancer dans sa vie. Mais on a bien vu que lorsque ce dernier point est remis en question, c'est bye bye Drago ^^. Alors… à voir. Tu pensais qu'Hermione se serait enfuie avant l'arrivée de Drago dans la chambre ? Eh bien je pense qu'elle avait conscience d'être dans l'impossibilité de transplaner sans se mettre en danger alors elle espérait parvenir à se calmer pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle ou que Drago lui propose de rentrer, comme il l'a fait, mais sans pour autant l'inviter à rester, bien au contraire… Concernant l'attitude qu'ils pourront avoir l'un envers l'autre, les répercussions que cette « dispute » et surtout les paroles d'Harry auront sur leur « relation » : suspens ! Je pense qu'on peut à peu près tout envisager à ce moment-là de la fic'. Pour autant, il semble assez évident que Drago n'a pas franchement envie que ça s'arrête alors qu'Hermione, elle, semble plutôt déterminée à y mettre un terme… Alors nous verrons ! ^^

Concernant Neville, finalement : hum… je pense que Drago nous avait déjà prouvé qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop s'approcher de « sa » Granger. Notamment pendant la soirée en boite de nuit. Mais quelle signification donner à tout ceci ? … A voir également ;).

Voilà ! Une longue RàR pour une longue et superbe review ^^. Je te remercie très, très, très chaleureusement d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire tout ce que tu pensais de ce précédent chapitre que tu considères être l'un de tes préférés ! J'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci, si ce n'est autant, au moins suffisamment pour avoir envie de m'écrire à nouveau ! :) Gros bisous !

 **Missgryffi** : Tes compliments me font très chauds au cœur et ça me fait super plaisir que tu adhères au style tout autant qu'à l'histoire. Tu apprécies quand Hermione se la joue Serpentard ? Moi aussi ! ^^ Et je crois que notre cher Malefoy est plutôt fan de cela également. Dommage qu'elle l'ait mis à la porte… Alors les choses s'arrangeront-elles entre eux ? Suspens, suspens !

Je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Très bonne journée (ou fin de journée, tout dépendra quand tu liras cette RàR) à toi également ! A bientôt dans une (peut-être) prochaine review/RàR. Bises ! :)

.

Voilà ! Sans plus de blablas, je vous laisse avec le vingt-neuvième chapitre de cette fic' ! :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous et à tout à l'heure pour la note de fin !

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Ta douleur et la mienne**

Drago avait l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit la plus affreuse de toute sa vie. Lorsqu'il était rentré, il avait tenté de dormir, mais les mots de Granger lui avaient semblé danser dans son esprit, se rappelant encore et toujours à lui. Horripilé et furibond il avait alors écarté les couvertures avant de sauter à bas de son lit et de se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Il s'était passé de l'eau sur le visage, comme si cela allait lui permettre de clarifier ses idées. Il se sentit légèrement mieux mais cela ne dura qu'un très court instant. En effet, alors qu'il allait reprendre le chemin de sa chambre, ses yeux tombèrent malencontreusement sur un long cheveu brun, abandonné sur le sol. Les images de Granger se préparant pour la soirée, seulement quelques heures auparavant, refirent surface dans sa mémoire et son poing trouva seul le chemin du mur. Jurant fortement, Drago attrapa son pantalon, une chemise, et quitta précipitamment sa chambre. Il dévala les escaliers et trouva finalement refuge dans la cuisine. Il attrapa un verre, une bouteille d'alcool et s'assit. Mais l'envie de se soûler semblait l'avoir lâchement abandonnée, _elle aussi_.

Drago jura une nouvelle fois. Il avait beaucoup de mal à faire le vide dans son esprit mais ce qui était limpide comme du Veritaserum c'était que les mots de Granger l'avaient profondément blessé. Il ne pensait pas s'être autant « attaché » à la jeune femme mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, personne ne l'avait déçu ainsi depuis de nombreuses années. On ne parlait pas d'amour... bien entendu, mais il s'était ouvert à la Gryffondor, lui avait fait partager son quotidien et se faire ainsi mettre à la porte le révoltait.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à véritablement lui en vouloir. Il savait plus que quiconque à quel point Granger pouvait être fragile psychologiquement... Non, il en voulait plutôt à Potter ! Potter qui semblait être né pour lui pourrir la vie !

Penser à cet abruti fit monter un pic de rage en lui. Il fallait qu'il le voie ! Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Potter s'en sorte aussi facilement. Drago regarda l'imposante horloge accrochée à l'un des pans de mur. Il était six heures moins le quart. C'était samedi mais le Serpentard tenterait tout de même sa chance en allant directement au ministère. Il arrivait très fréquemment que les employés travaillent ce jour-là, surtout les Aurors, et si Merlin était de son côté, Potter serait l'un d'entre eux. Comme il était leur chef, il devait certainement montrer l'exemple...

Rasséréné par cette perspective, Drago se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, ses vêtements sous le bras. Même s'il était dans une colère noir, ce n'était pas une raison pour paraître négligé.

}{

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des semaines, Harry n'était pas en retard. Profitant de leurs derniers jours de vacances, ses fils ne s'étaient pas encore levés, de même que Ginny. Il avait donc eu le temps de faire tout ce qu'il avait à faire sans encombre. Il put même prendre son petit déjeuner sans avoir à se dépêcher ce qui le mit d'une relative bonne humeur. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille, chez Malefoy... D'ailleurs, son mal de crâne avait été là pour le lui rappeler à son réveil. Il avait bu plus que de raison et, malheureusement, c'était Hermione et le Serpentard qui en avaient fait les frais. Pourtant, Harry avait du mal à regretter les propos qu'il avait tenus à leur encontre. Il n'aurait certainement pas été aussi furieux, virulent et rude en d'autres circonstances mais, pour lui, cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'avait fait Hermione. Pour lui, elle trompait ouvertement Ron, son mari décédé depuis seulement sept petits mois, et ternissait sa mémoire. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à le faire... et avec Malefoy en plus ! D'ailleurs, c'était surtout cela qui obsédait Harry. Comment, par Merlin, Hermione avait-elle pu finir dans les bras et dans le lit de ce serpent ?!

Si encore elle avait eu une aventure avec un autre homme, il aurait, _peut-être_ , pu se montrer plus compréhensif et conciliant... mais avec Malefoy, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il se sentait toutefois légèrement coupable en se remémorant le visage d'Hermione au cours de leur altercation. Elle avait semblé extrêmement blessée et Harry espérait que cela serait un électrochoc suffisant pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec Malefoy.

Ses pensées le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au ministère. Même si c'était samedi, beaucoup de sorciers étaient présents et, comme chaque matin, il dut faire la queue avec les autres avant de pouvoir accéder à l'un des ascenseurs. Une fois au bureau des Aurors, il passa devant ceux attribués à ses collègues et, alors qu'il allait enfin parvenir au sien, fut interpellé par une voix dans son dos.

\- Mr Potter ?

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Il s'agissait de l'une des secrétaires de son service.

\- Votre rendez-vous vous attend dans votre bureau.

\- Mon rendez-vous ? Je n'en ai pas ce matin, Agnès.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur mais la personne a insisté, répondit la secrétaire, légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Bon... très bien, merci Agnès.

La quarantenaire inclina légèrement la tête avant de se retirer discrètement tandis qu'Harry prenait une profonde inspiration. Il savait déjà qui était dans son bureau et soupira avant d'entrer.

Bien évidemment, il ne s'était pas trompé sur l'identité de son « rendez-vous » mais Harry resta tout de même stupéfait. Malefoy était négligemment assis, une main sur le visage. Il paraissait accablé et ce sentiment s'accentua encore davantage lorsque, en entendant le bruit de la porte, le Serpentard ôta la main qu'il avait devant les yeux et que le Survivant vit de lourds cernes encadrer ses yeux gris et perçants. Il ne semblait pas avoir dormi de la nuit et cela n'était, de toute évidence, pas une bonne nouvelle pour Harry qui pouvait dès à présent anticiper la mauvaise humeur de son ennemi d'enfance.

Malefoy ne décrochait pas un mot alors le brun prit le temps de s'asseoir confortablement à son bureau. Toutefois et même une fois assis, aucun son ne sortit davantage de sa bouche et Harry sentit l'irritation pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Tu es là pour me parler d'Hermione, je suppose, conjectura-t-il, décidant de mettre fin à ce silence pesant.

\- Tu supposes bien, Potter, cracha Malefoy avec dédain.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry eut l'impression de retourner à l'époque de Poudlard.

\- Je t'écoute, l'invita-t-il en soupirant.

Mieux valait en finir le plus rapidement possible. Et cela passait, bien évidemment, par l'écoute des reproches que pourrait lui faire Malefoy.

\- J'espère que tu es fier de toi, Potter... Granger est aussi misérable que la première fois que je l'ai revue. Elle a écouté et _cru_ toutes les conneries que tu as déblatérées et m'a jeté à la porte, félicitations !

Il partit d'un petit ricanement glacial et dénué de joie.

\- Elle a fait le bon choix. Il était temps qu'elle se rende compte que tu ne lui apportais rien de bon, Malefoy, répondit calmement Harry.

\- Rien de bon ? Rien de bon ?! répéta le Serpentard. Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ?!

\- Je...

\- Je sais parfaitement que vous ne communiquez plus depuis bien longtemps ! Et que tu t'es retourné contre elle au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de toi ! Et tu présumes savoir ce qui lui fait, ou non, du bien ?!

Harry resta pantois. Malefoy mettait tellement de cœur dans son discours qu'il l'aurait presque cru sincère.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, ce que vit Hermione, de toute façon ?! Tu ne vas plus coucher avec elle, et alors ?! Je suis persuadé que tu te trouveras une autre fille sous peu.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, n'est-ce pas Potter ? l'interrogea Malefoy, désabusé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais comprendre ?

\- Que j'aide Granger ! beugla-t-il.

\- Ah parce que tu crois que l'amener dans ton Manoir là où sa fille s'est fait tuer l'aide ?! s'agaça Harry à son tour.

\- Elle m'a demandé elle-même de la conduire là-bas ! Elle a fait son deuil ! Elle était prête à tourner la page et tu as tout foutu en l'air !

\- Tourner la page ? Avec toi, Malefoy ?

\- Je...

Harry ricana.

\- Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai ouvert les yeux d'Hermione sur toi... sur votre _relation_ et qu'elle t'a foutu à la porte en comprenant que j'avais raison ! Je ne te pensais pas si sentimental, Malefoy.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, Potter ! cracha le blond.

\- C'est réciproque, je te rassure !

\- Tu n'as donc aucune considération pour son bonheur ?

\- Je ne veux _que_ son bonheur, au contraire. Et je sais que ce n'est pas en se compromettant avec toi et en oubliant sa famille qu'elle le trouvera.

\- Mais tu n'as toujours pas compris que c'est parce que tu l'obliges sans cesse à repenser à sa famille, à la façon dont ils sont morts, que tu lui ôtes toute ses chances de pouvoir être heureuse un jour ?!

\- Sept mois n'est pas un temps suff... commença Harry.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre du temps qu'il lui faut pour faire son deuil ! Bordel, Potter ! Granger n'a personne qui la comprenne et ça la fait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Elle se culpabilise à longueur de temps parce que _toi_ et ta _stupide famille_ vous ne la soutenez pas dans sa démarche !

Harry se sentit pâlir légèrement.

\- Tu as intérêt à aller lui parler et à arranger les choses avec elle. Parce que je peux t'assurer que si elle ne m'a même plus moi, elle va se laisser dépérir. Je l'ai déjà ramassée plusieurs fois à la petite cuillère et ce n'était déjà pas beau à voir, mais ce que tu lui as dit hier... ça lui a fendu le cœur. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de me le dire pour que je m'en rende compte ! Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer et je suis persuadé qu'elle se considère, en ce moment même, comme la pire des mères et la pire des femmes qui puisse exister sur cette putain de Terre !

Malefoy s'était levé au milieu de son discours et avait violemment abattu ses poings sur le bureau d'Harry au terme de sa litanie. Ce dernier, quant à lui, resta silencieux, sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le Serpentard lui jeta un dernier regard dégoûté avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau avec une rage non dissimulée.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le _au moins_ pour elle.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure et il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées avant qu'Harry n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

.

Le Survivant était hébété et perdu. Il s'était attendu à ce que Malefoy le traite de tous les noms et le menace, mais il avait plutôt passé leur entretien à défendre bec et ongles Hermione et ses choix. Bien entendu, puisqu'il y était directement lié, il agissait également dans son intérêt personnel mais si Harry était honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer que Malefoy ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi sincère de toute sa vie. Mais ce qui avait avant tout secoué le brun était les spéculations du Serpentard quant à l'état d'Hermione. Se pouvait-il que ses paroles lui aient fait autant de mal que cela ?

Harry n'avait jamais compris le désir de sa meilleure amie « d'aller de l'avant » comme elle le disait si bien et avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait, pour elle, d'une échappatoire. Alors que, selon Malefoy, elle avait véritablement fait son deuil. Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Si lui-même avait perdu Ginny, seulement sept mois auparavant, jamais il ne pourrait envisager de redevenir intime avec une autre femme ! Surtout une femme qui, de près ou de loi, aurait été liée à la mort de Ginny...

Non... Harry ne parvenait décidément pas à comprendre Hermione. Et puis, peut être que Malefoy s'était mépris et que, dans un élan de lucidité, la jeune femme avait décidé de le mettre dehors en comprenant qu'elle faisait une bêtise et qu'elle ne s'en sentait que mieux aujourd'hui. Oui, c'était certainement cela...

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione avait l'impression que ses pires cauchemars venaient de se réaliser. Recroquevillées en position fœtale, elle n'avait pas quitté son lit depuis la nuit précédente. Son estomac avait beau se manifester bruyamment et à intervalles réguliers, paradoxalement, la douleur qui résultait de sa peine l'anesthésiait de toute autre sensation si bien qu'elle ne ressentait pas la faim. Les heures passaient sans qu'elle ne bouge. C'était comme si tous ses membres s'étaient engourdis et, finalement, même son ventre arrêta de quémander de la nourriture. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus depuis longtemps, ses glandes lacrymales étant totalement à sec, mais la douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur ne semblait, elle, pas vouloir s'atténuer. Bien au contraire. Ajouter à cela l'esprit de la jeune femme qui se posait mille et une questions, elle se sentait affreusement mal et fatiguée. Elle eut même l'impression de s'endormir pendant de courtes périodes, ou alors s'évanouissait-elle... elle n'en savait rien.

Sa bouche, de même que ses yeux, s'étaient asséchés à un point tel qu'elle finit par mettre les pieds hors de son lit alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Elle tituba jusqu'à la cuisine, se retenant de tomber grâce à chaque pan de mur qui se présentait à elle. Le verre d'eau fraîche lui fit tellement de bien qu'elle se mit à boire avec avidité directement au robinet. Elle attrapa une pomme dans le panier de fruits et retourna rapidement jusqu'à son matelas où elle s'effondra une nouvelle fois. Elle ne termina même pas sa pomme. Surtout lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la place, vide et froide, qui occupait le côté droit de sa couche. Elle fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur et se releva juste à temps pour ne pas vomir sur les draps. Au lieu de cela, elle inonda sa descente de lit. Dégoûtée, la jeune femme attrapa sa baguette et lança un Récurvite qui lui coûta le peu de forces qui lui restaient encore. Elle se rendit tout de même jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents ainsi que pour se laver. Et elle manqua de s'évanouir en se regardant dans le miroir. De larges cernes, des cheveux ébouriffés, un teint maladif, elle faisait peur à voir.

Hermione grelottait malgré la chaleur de l'eau qui frappait sa peau avec force et s'empressa de se laver avant de retourner dans son lit. La jeune femme se sentait fiévreuse mais la tristesse qui l'accablait altérait gravement son jugement. Ce fut donc sans avoir pris la moindre potion que la Gryffondor s'endormit finalement au bout de longues heures à avoir, encore et encore, ressassé les paroles d'Harry dans son esprit.

 _OoOoOoO_

Drago et Scorpius se matérialisèrent sur le palier de leur ancien appartement.

\- Hermione habite ici ? s'étonna Scorpius.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes au père pour se souvenir qu'il ne l'avait jamais informé de ce détail.

\- Oui. Elle cherchait un appartement et je le lui ai proposé, répondit-il finalement.

\- Tu as bien fait Papa.

\- Hum... Je te le répète, Scorp', je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

Drago n'avait pas annoncé à son fils que Granger avait décidé de rompre leur aventure et, lorsqu'il en avait enfin eu l'intention, l'enfant avait émis le désir de venir dire au revoir à sa nouvelle amie avant la rentrée du lendemain. Devant les yeux brillants de son fils, le blond n'avait pas eu la force de le lui annoncer. Voilà donc pourquoi, en ce dimanche matin, ils se présentaient à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Scorpius avec joie, mais tout de même une pointe de tristesse de devoir lui dire au revoir, et Drago avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Il espérait que Granger serait suffisamment compréhensive pour conserver les apparences quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Scorpius toqua. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois mais personne ne répondit.

Drago était surpris. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où pouvait se trouver Granger un dimanche matin, hormis chez elle. Peut-être refusait-elle d'ouvrir en sachant qui était derrière la porte... Mais Drago en doutait fortement. Granger pouvait être bien des choses mais elle affrontait n'importe quelle situation avec maturité et il ne l'imaginait décemment pas faire semblant de ne pas être chez elle en attendant qu'ils repartent comme ils étaient venus. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond... peut-être était-elle partie chez Potter ? Le jeune homme avait également beaucoup de mal à se convaincre de cela.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais transplaner à l'intérieur pour voir ce qu'il se passe, fit-il savoir à son fils.

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas être dérangée... supposa Scorpius, visiblement déçu.

\- J'en doute. Reste là, je reviens tout de suite.

.

Le Serpentard transplana et ne rencontra que le noir. Les volets ainsi que les rideaux avaient de toute évidence été tirés. Granger serait-elle en pleine grasse matinée ? Il était pourtant près de onze heures et les coups frappés à sa porte d'entrée auraient dû la réveiller. Non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas...

Drago alluma le bout de sa baguette pour se repérer et partit en direction de son ancienne chambre. La porte était entrouverte.

\- Granger ? murmura-t-il.

\- Qui... qui est là ? répondit une voix faible derrière le panneau de bois.

Un pincement au cœur se fit immédiatement ressentir et Drago poussa la porte en même temps qu'il répondait :

\- C'est moi, Malefoy. Je rentre Granger.

Son cœur se serra encore davantage lorsqu'à la lueur de sa baguette et des quelques rais de lumière qui parvenaient à percer des fenêtres de la chambre, il vit la jeune femme.

.

Le teint crayeux, sauf deux pommettes rouges de fièvre, les yeux cernés à tel point que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était servie de maquillage pour obtenir ce résultat et les cheveux en bataille comme jamais, elle faisait peur à voir.

\- T'as une mine affreuse, Granger, se moqua gentiment Drago en s'asseyant au pied du lit.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? s'enquit-elle en faisant fi de son commentaire.

\- Mon fils voulait te dire au revoir avant la rentrée et, si tu veux mon avis, nous avons bien fait de venir !

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer ses paupières lourdes.

\- Je vais aller ouvrir à Scorpius et lui demander de patienter au salon. En attendant, ne bouge pas, je reviens m'occuper de toi après.

\- Comme si j'étais en mesure de quitter ce lit... Et puis je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Malefoy, grommela-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

\- C'est ça... soupira le blond en balayant sa réplique d'un geste agacé de la main.

Il sortit avant que la Gryffondor n'ouvre une nouvelle fois la bouche. Il traversa le salon et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu as trouvé Hermione ? l'interrogea instantanément Scorpius en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

\- Oui. Je vais te demander de rester un peu ici, répondit Drago en lui indiquant le canapé d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Hermione ? s'inquiéta-t-il vivement.

\- Elle est malade, annonça son père, coupant ainsi court à la conversation.

\- Oh... souffla l'enfant, peiné.

\- Donc tu restes là le temps que je voie ce que je peux faire et, ensuite, tu pourras venir lui dire au revoir.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il en s'installant sur le canapé.

.

Une minute plus tard, Drago était de retour dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Bon... qu'est-ce que t'as, Granger ?

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je suis malade, ça ne se voit pas ?! répliqua-t-elle, acerbe.

\- Eh oh ! Calme-toi, Granger... J'ai rien à voir là-dedans, moi !

Elle le fusilla du regard et il arqua un sourcil. C'était elle qui l'avait mis dehors de son plein gré et voilà que lorsqu'il voulait l'aider, elle lui parlait comme si c'était lui qui était responsable de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Les femmes...

\- Je repose ma question : qu'est-ce que tu as, Granger ? Comme symptômes j'entends ? reprit-il.

\- Mal au crâne, fièvre, mal au ventre et j'ai vomi deux fois, énuméra-t-elle froidement.

\- Et tu as pris quelque chose ?

\- Non...

\- Et on pourrait savoir pourquoi tu ne te soignes pas ? Tu n'es pas supposée avoir été Médicomage ? railla-t-il presque.

Les mots semblèrent lui manquer et Drago s'inquiéta.

\- Granger, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas soignée ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas... murmura-t-elle finalement. Je n'y ai pas pensé. J'ai oublié…

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama le Serpentard, totalement éberlué.

On ne pouvait pas _oublier_ de se soigner...

\- J'ai beaucoup de chose en tête ! tenta-t-elle alors de se justifier.

Drago soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Écoute, je vais aller chez moi pour récupérer des potions. Si tu as encore envie de vomir, tu n'as qu'à le faire là-dedans, ajouta-t-il en faisant apparaître une bassine qu'il plaça à ses côtés sur le lit.

Elle ne répondit rien et le blond transplana.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers son sous-sol où il entreposait toutes ses potions, à l'abri des mains curieuses de son fils. Pendant qu'il cherchait ce dont il avait besoin, son esprit vagabonda. L'état de Granger l'avait choqué. Bien entendu, il ne s'était pas attendu à la trouver joyeuse et pleine d'entrain mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle soit si miséreuse. Elle était peut-être malade mais cela n'expliquait pas tout et certainement pas le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas soignée. C'était ce dernier élément qui le tracassait le plus. Car, si Granger en était au point de se laisser dépérir de cette façon, cela signifiait que la diatribe de Potter l'avait encore plus atteinte que ce qu'il avait tout d'abord envisagé.

Lui qui avait pensé que cette visite serait une mauvaise idée remerciait désormais mentalement son fils. Avec les potions qu'il lui procurerait, le corps de la jeune femme serait très bientôt rétabli et aussi reposé que si rien de tout ceci s'était produit mais pour son mental... c'était autre chose.

Il n'y avait pas de potion pour cela et Drago craignait qu'à peine lui et Scorpius auraient quitté l'appartement, la Gryffondor ne se laisse de nouveau consumer par ses démons.

}{

Hermione ne l'aurait jamais avoué de vive voix à Malefoy mais le voir débarquer chez elle l'avait faite se sentir instantanément mieux. Elle avait, bien évidemment, immédiatement reconnu sa voix et avait eu l'impression qu'un baume apaisant avait lentement recouvert son cœur endolori.

Toutefois, cette sensation ne dura que quelques minutes et à peine le Serpentard eut-il transplané chez lui, que les larmes inondaient les joues rougies d'Hermione. Les propos d'Harry ainsi que la culpabilité qui était la sienne depuis le vendredi soir l'envahirent de nouveau. Elle avait l'impression d'être déchirée en deux. Une partie qui ne voulait pas quitter Malefoy et tout ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter et la seconde, emplie de culpabilité, qui ressassait comme une litanie les paroles du Survivant. Elle ne ressentait plus que la peine liée à la mort de son mari et de sa fille. Une partie d'elle même qu'elle pensait pourtant éradiquée depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur son visage alors que ses sanglots redoublaient. Elle sentait qu'elle était proche de l'évanouissement lorsqu'un « Plop » sonore se fit entendre. Une seconde plus tard, Malefoy lui attrapait les poignets afin de dégager son visage et elle n'eut même pas la force de le repousser.

\- Tu vas prendre ça, ça, ça et ça, ordonna-t-il en lui présentant successivement une fiole rouge, une verte, une transparente, puis une bleue.

Hermione ne se renseigna même pas sur leur contenu et fit comme il commandait. Premièrement se fut sa nausée qui s'envola, puis ses maux de ventre, ceux de sa tête et, enfin, une intense chaleur s'empara de tout son corps, éradiquant sa fièvre et lui apportant, par là même, une vague d'apaisement plus que bienvenue. Elle alla même jusqu'à fermer ses paupières de soulagement.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de son infirmier de la matinée.

\- De rien. Je suis ravi de constater que tu reprends figure humaine.

\- Je me sens déjà mieux, en effet, approuva-t-elle en se redressant dans son lit.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller prendre un bain pour finir de te remettre sur pied, proposa Malefoy.

\- Je... commença-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'entrerai pas. Je vais aller préparer le déjeuner. Tu sembles mourir de faim, se justifia-t-il posément.

Hermione pesa le pour et le contre avant d'accepter sa proposition.

\- Ça te dérange si on reste avec toi pour le repas ? demanda-t-il alors que la jeune femme cherchait des vêtements propres dans son dressing.

\- Non, répondit-elle aussitôt avant de prendre le risque de changer d'avis.

Et à peine la porte de sa chambre se referma-t-elle sur lui que sa culpabilité se mit à la ronger une nouvelle fois.

.

Son bain lui fit un bien relatif mais c'est tout de même légèrement plus détendue et, surtout, maîtresse d'elle-même qu'Hermione s'avança vers le salon. Une délicieuse odeur y régnait et lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Les potions que lui avait fait boire Malefoy avaient miraculeusement fonctionné et sa faim, qui n'était plus étouffée par des hauts-le-cœur incessants, se manifestait pleinement.

\- Hermione ! s'écria Scorpius en la voyant apparaître dans l'embrasure de l'arcade reliant le salon au couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

\- Salut, rigola faiblement la jeune femme devant son entrain.

\- Tu vas bien ?! Papa m'a dit que tu étais malade ! J'espère que ce n'est pas grave !

\- Non, ça va déjà beaucoup mieux, merci, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le canapé.

Malgré les potions et son bain, elle était toujours assez faible et préférait ne pas mettre une nouvelle fois son corps dans le rouge. Elle se sentait terriblement honteuse de s'être ainsi laissée aller et même sa culpabilité remerciait Malefoy de s'être présenté à sa porte quelques minutes auparavant !

\- On déjeune dans le salon ? s'étonna ce dernier en les voyant assis tous les deux sur le canapé.

\- Oh ouais ! s'exclama Scorpius en s'installant un peu plus confortablement.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? l'interrogea ensuite le Serpentard.

\- Ça m'est égal, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

\- Bon... Scorp', viens m'aider à mettre la table !

\- J'arrive, répondit l'enfant en sautant sur ses pieds.

Hermione amorça un mouvement pour le suivre mais la voix grave de son ex-amant résonna depuis la cuisine.

\- Granger tu restes assise !

\- Mais...

\- Pas de « mais », tu restes assise.

La jeune femme obtempéra en se renfrognant tout de même.

.

\- C'est pour moi tout ça ?! se stupéfia-t-elle.

Les dirigeant avec sa baguette, Malefoy avait fait léviter plusieurs plats dont la plupart s'étaient arrêtés juste à la gauche d'Hermione.

\- Oui, tu dois tout manger.

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux me faire retomber malade ou quoi ? s'énerva la Gryffondor en jetant un regard noir à Malefoy.

\- Granger, depuis quand n'as-tu pas manger ?

\- Euh... j'ai mangé une demi-pomme, hier soir.

\- Demi-pomme que, d'après ce que tu m'as expliqué, ton organisme a très rapidement rejetée... Tu me feras donc l'obligeance de manger tout ce qui se trouve devant toi, reprit le Serpentard en s'attaquant lui-même à son repas.

Hermione eut l'impression d'être prise pour une enfant de cinq ans mais, encore une fois, fit ce qu'il demandait. Ses crudités terminées, elle s'attaqua à son poulet et à son riz.

\- Ça serait mieux s'il y avait une télé, commenta Scorpius sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle est en France, répondit son père après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

\- Tu ne peux pas la faire venir ? S'il-te-plaît, quémanda le gamin en lui adressant un regard plein d'espoir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être épuisant, soupira le Serpentard en s'emparant toutefois de sa baguette.

Il fit apparaître l'immense écran qu'il dut redimensionner pour ne pas qu'il prenne trop de place dans la pièce.

\- Merci Papa ! s'égailla Scorpius en attrapant la télécommande.

.

\- Malefoy, je ne peux pas manger ça ! Je n'en peux plus ! soupira Hermione quelques minutes plus tard et en désignant l'imposante part de tarte que le blond lui avait demandé d'ingurgiter.

\- Hum... bon, je crois qu'un fruit suffira. Que veux-tu ? s'enquit-il en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

\- C'est bon, je peux me servir seule, je ne suis pas infirme que je sache, rétorqua Hermione, agacée.

Elle alla chercher une nectarine dans la corbeille de fruits et en rapporta également une pour Scorpius qui lui avait passé commande.

\- Vous avez définitivement renoncé ? demanda l'enfant en détachant son regard de la télévision, une fois son émission terminée.

Déroutés, les deux adultes tournèrent, d'un même mouvement, leur visage vers lui.

\- Renoncé à… ? interrogea son père en reposant, dans son assiette, la part de tarte dont Hermione n'avait pas voulu.

\- A vous appeler par vos prénoms...

Il ne semblait pas déçu mais plutôt résigné. Hermione vit Malefoy lui jeter un regard en coin mais elle se contenta de garder les yeux sur le tapis.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, éluda finalement le Serpentard.

Visiblement, ce dernier n'avait pas mis son fils au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux l'avant-veille et Hermione jugea préférable de garder le silence. Mieux valait ne pas troubler l'enfant outre mesure juste avant la rentrée des classes. En pensant à cela, d'ailleurs...

Hermione se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre sous les yeux étonnés des deux Malefoy. Elle revint toutefois quelques secondes plus tard, un épais volume sous le bras qu'elle tendit à l'enfant.

\- Tiens, je l'ai terminé.

\- Merci, répondit l'enfant en s'en emparant.

\- Non, c'est moi qui te remercie. Il était vraiment très intéressant. Je suis certaine qu'il te sera d'une grande utilité pour tes devoirs d'Histoire de la magie.

\- Je saurais m'en souvenir, acquiesça l'enfant en lui souriant.

\- D'ailleurs, ma proposition tient toujours, fit-elle savoir.

Elle le vit hausser un sourcil avant de finalement comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- D'accord, merci Hermione !

.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? lui demanda Malefoy en passant près d'elle alors qu'ils débarrassaient.

Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter légèrement.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Il hocha la tête puis, une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de nettoyer et que Scorpius se fut laissé absorber par une nouvelle émission de télévision, tous les deux prirent la direction de la chambre de la Gryffondor.

}{

\- C'est quoi cette « proposition » ? demanda curieusement Drago tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Oh... rien qui te concerne, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, une jambe repliée sous elle, pendant que le blond fronçait les sourcils.

\- On parle de mon fils, là, Granger...

\- Je suis au courant.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire de quoi il s'agit ?! s'agaça-t-il finalement.

\- Non.

\- Bon, très bien, j'irai demander à Scorp' !

Elle l'irritait profondément en cet instant mais il fallait absolument qu'il conserve son calme. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer...

Au bout de quelques secondes, la Gryffondor se leva avant de se diriger vers son dressing. Drago en profita pour prendre place sur une chaise adossée à un pan de mur et son visage se durcit instantanément en la voyant reparaître dans son champ de vision, la robe qu'il lui avait offerte entre les mains. Le Serpentard l'arrêta d'un geste, avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche.

\- C'est non, Granger !

\- Mais...

\- Pas de « mais » ! Tu gardes cette robe, c'est un cadeau.

\- Mais... répéta-t-elle tout de même.

\- Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! la coupa-t-il de nouveau.

Il la vit se rembrunir mais elle n'osa rien ajouter et alla plutôt reporter le vêtement dans le dressing.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda-t-elle finalement en se rasseyant sur le matelas.

Elle vrilla ses yeux chocolat dans les siens et Drago se sentit perdre légèrement pied. A chaque fois que leur regard se croisait, il peinait toujours à se retenir de bondir sur elle, tel un serpent sur sa proie, avant de la couvrir de baisers brûlants. Et le fait de savoir qu'il ne pouvait plus se laisser aller à un tel comportement le mettait dans une rage folle. Il ne parvenait pas à ôter ses yeux de ses courbes parfaites. Merlin qu'il aimerait la faire revenir sur sa décision ! Mais, constatant qu'elle attendait depuis déjà assez longtemps une réponse de sa part, il se contenta de dire :

\- Ne... ne soit pas trop dure avec toi-même, Granger.

Il la vit hausser les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait de toute évidence pas à ce qu'il dise ce genre de chose.

\- Malgré tout ce que tu peux croire ou pas, d'ailleurs, je commence à bien te connaître et je sais que depuis que Potter a empoisonné ton esprit avec ses conneries, tu te sens coupable, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je... commença-t-elle, visiblement prise de court.

Drago la vit baisser les yeux et comprit qu'il avait visé juste. Il décida alors de reprendre la parole.

\- Granger, tu ne dois pas l'écouter. S'il-te-pla...

Mais avant qu'il ait pu terminer sa phrase, elle le coupa d'un geste de la main.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, soupira-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Devant son air malheureux et morose, Drago capitula.

\- Comme tu voudras. Mais je souhaiterais que tu me promettes quelque chose, Granger.

Ses grands yeux marrons trouvèrent une nouvelle fois le chemin de ses propres pupilles et son étonnement fit chanceler le jeune homme. Elle semblait si vulnérable en cet instant qu'il n'avait envie que d'une chose : la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je veux que tu me promettes de prendre soin de toi et de venir me voir ou de m'envoyer un hibou en cas de besoin, souffla-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

La surprise se lut encore plus aisément sur ses traits qui finirent par s'apaiser au bout d'un certain temps.

\- D'accord, obtempéra Hermione d'une voix douce.

Drago hocha la tête comme pour sceller leur accord et se leva. Il posa ses doigts sur la poignée de la porte mais, avant d'avoir pu faire un autre geste, la main que Granger glissa dans la sienne le statufia sur place. Il tourna lentement la tête en arrière, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer et qu'elle se retire. Sa paume était chaude et douce contre la sienne, glaciale, et lui fit l'effet de millions de petits picotements dans tout le corps.

\- Malefoy... _Drago_ , je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en gardant consciencieusement le regard baissé.

Elle était sincère, il le voyait et le sentait. Le jeune homme, touché plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, lâcha la poignée de sa main gauche et vint la placer contre la joue de la Gryffondor, ses doigts caressants très légèrement sa peau d'ivoire. Confuse face à son geste, elle releva la tête.

\- Je sais. Je comprends, répondit-il calmement.

Et avant d'avoir eu un geste déplacé et qu'il aurait très certainement fini par regretter - même si, en cet instant, tout son corps le réclamait férocement - il rompit tout contact et alla retrouver son fils dans le salon sans un regard en arrière.

}{

\- J'espère que tu passeras une très bonne rentrée et que les cours te plairont, même si je ne me fais aucun souci pour toi ! assura Hermione en enlaçant affectueusement Scorpius.

\- Merci Hermione, j'espère aussi ! En attendant, il faut que tu ailles mieux !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, rit la jeune femme.

\- Si, justement, je m'inquiète, répondit-il très sérieusement. Tu sais que tu peux demander tout ce que tu veux à Papa, hein ?

Voyant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas, Scorpius appela son père en renfort.

\- Pas vrai Papa ?

\- Oui Scorp', mais je le lui ai déjà dit, tu sais ? l'informa Malefoy.

\- Ah... Ah bon ? Bah, dans ce cas, j'espère que tu l'appelleras si ça ne va pas, Hermione, reprit l'enfant.

\- Oui.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Oui, je te le promets, acquiesça-t-elle, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

\- J'ai hâte de te revoir, Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il avant de l'étreindre une seconde fois.

Prise de court, l'intéressée chancela légèrement mais referma tout de même les bras autour du fils de Malefoy.

\- Moi aussi.

Son regard croisa celui du blond et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Renoncer à fréquenter Malefoy signifiait également renoncer à fréquenter son fils qui était pourtant devenu, en quelques jours seulement, un enfant avec lequel elle avait créé beaucoup de liens. Ce dernier se détacha finalement de ses bras et alla reprendre place près de son père qui patientait devant la cheminée.

}{

Scorpius Malefoy n'avait peut-être que onze ans et aucune expérience dans le domaine sentimental, mais il n'était pas idiot et se rendait bien compte que quelque chose avait changé entre Hermione et son père. Et pas en bien, à son plus grand regret. Depuis qu'il était rentré du travail, le samedi matin, - d'ailleurs, depuis quand allait-il au travail le samedi matin ? – Scorpius avait trouvé son père très agacé et, par-dessus tout, triste. Il avait été témoin de la fin de soirée catastrophique qu'avait passé Hermione vendredi puisqu'en l'entendant pleurer, il s'était rendu à son chevet avant qu'elle ne lui demande gentiment mais fermement de bien vouloir la laisser seule. En apprenant que son père avait pour projet de passer la nuit avec elle dans son appartement, il s'était figuré que le problème – quel qu'il ait pu être – serait dorénavant réglé. Pourtant, Drago était rentré abattu à l'heure du déjeuner et, en apprenant qu'il s'était rendu au ministère, l'enfant avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose s'était mal passé. En ne le voyant pas à son réveil, Scorpius avait tout simplement imaginé que son père était resté avec Hermione ce qui, selon lui, était une bonne chose. Mais tous ses espoirs s'étaient effondrés lorsque le Serpentard avait mentionné une matinée passée au ministère.

Par la suite et jusqu'à ce matin même, le sorcier était demeuré très taciturne – encore plus que d'habitude – ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'inquiéter Scorpius. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé la permission de rendre visite à Hermione, en ce dimanche matin, pour lui dire au revoir avant la rentrée qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Ses craintes s'étaient confirmées lorsque les yeux de son père s'étaient voilés d'appréhension à son annonce. Et la confirmation s'était muée en certitude à la fin de cette visite pour le moins étrange.

Scorpius n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer ce vendredi soir mais il n'espérait qu'une chose : que son père et Hermione mettent rapidement leurs différends de côté et recommencent à se fréquenter.

 _OoOoOoO_

Ce fut donc le cœur lourd et plein d'incertitudes que Scorpius prépara sa valise pour Poudlard. Micky lui apporta ses uniformes fraîchement lavés, ainsi que des vêtements moins conventionnels pour les jours de repos, tandis que lui-même empaquetait toutes ses fournitures.

\- Tu n'as rien oublié ? lui demanda Drago au cours du dîner.

\- Je ne pense pas... j'espère que non... répondit l'enfant en se mordant la lèvre.

\- On revérifiera ensemble alors.

\- Merci Papa.

.

\- Tu es certain qu'il ne te manque rien ?

Scorpius réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers son père.

\- Non, il ne me semble pas. Et puis tu as tout vérifié avec moi.

\- Oui et tu es vraiment _sûr_ que tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? insista le Serpentard en haussant un sourcil.

Le garçon fit travailler ses méninges à plein régime. Mais non, pourtant, tout était là : ses livres, ses parchemins et plume _s,_ ses vêtements, son chaudron, sa boîte de fioles en cristal, sa balance, son télescope et il avait même pris le temps de préparer la cage de son hib...

\- Ma baguette ! s'exclama-t-il alors en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

Son père ricana alors qu'il ouvrait tous les tiroirs et mette finalement la main sur la précieuse boîte en bois. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit sa baguette. Elle était en cèdre, contenait une épine de monstre du Fleuve Blanc et était plutôt flexible. Le vendeur, petit-fils de feu Mr Ollivander, avait été véritablement surpris de vendre cette baguette qui, d'après lui, faisait partie du stock de la boutique depuis de très longues années. Les baguettes contenant une épine de monstre du Fleuve Blanc étaient tout d'abord très rares et, toujours d'après le gérant, il était encore plus rare qu'elles trouvent un propriétaire adéquat. D'ailleurs, bon nombre de bouts de bois magiques avaient été évincés avant que Mr Ollivander ne propose à Scorpius d'essayer celle-ci. Alors que l'enfant commençait à désespérer, il avait automatiquement retrouvé le sourire grâce à cette baguette qui, à partir du moment où il l'avait tenue en main, lui avait procuré une très agréable sensation dans tout le corps. Le vendeur lui avait alors prédit une très intéressante carrière magique ce qui avait, tout naturellement, gonflé d'orgueil le père du petit génie en herbe.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai failli l'oublier, se stupéfia Scorpius en serrant sa baguette contre lui.

Son père ne fit aucun commentaire mais son ricanement reprit tout de même de plus belle.

.

Scorpius passa une très mauvaise nuit. Angoissé par la rentrée ainsi que par la relation entre Drago et Hermione, il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil. C'était donc le ventre noué et de lourds cernes sous les yeux qu'il se présenta, avec son père, à la Gare de King's Cross en ce lundi matin. Sa chouette Bathilda – nommée ainsi en référence à la très célèbre historienne Bathilda Tourdesac - faisait un tel tapage que tous les Moldus se retournaient sur leur chemin. Rouge de honte, Scorpius tenta tant bien que mal de la faire taire mais ses hululements redoublèrent et elle ne sembla s'apaiser que lorsqu'elle entendit ses congénères lui répondre une fois que père et fils eurent, pour la toute première fois, passé ensemble la barrière magique de la voie 9 ¾.

}{

De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers eux et Drago préféra entraîner son fils vers le train afin de lui trouver un compartiment libre. Il entraperçut Potter et celui qui devait être son fils et s'étonna de ne pas voir Weaslette avec eux. Il ne s'attarda toutefois pas davantage sur son ennemi de toujours et reporta son attention sur son propre enfant.

Une fois toutes ses affaires dans le train, il ressortit en compagnie de Scorpius afin de lui faire les dernières recommandations.

\- Ne te laisse pas intimider, travaille correctement et n'oublie pas de t'inscrire pour les sélections de Quidditch.

\- Mais Papa... tu sais bien que les premières années ne peuvent pas faire partie de l'équipe, lui rappela l'enfant.

\- Ouais bah ça n'a jamais empêché Potter d'être nommé attrapeur... grogna le blond. Alors essaie, on ne sait jamais.

\- Oui Papa…

\- Bon eh bien...

\- Papa ? l'interpella son fils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu arrangeras les choses avec Hermione, hein ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu...

\- Peu importe, promet moi que tu arrangeras les choses, le coupa-t-il.

\- On verra et puis il n'y a pas que moi qui décide... malheureusement, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Promet quand même, insista Scorpius alors que le sifflet du train retentissait.

\- Monte dans le train ! grommela plutôt Drago.

\- Non. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas promis ! s'entêta son fils en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Très bien, je te le promets ! Satisfait ?! Bon, maintenant, monte dans ce putain de train !

\- Oui Papa ! obtempéra Scorpius, tout sourire.

\- Oh et tien-moi au courant pour ta maison, lança son père alors que l'enfant grimpait sur le marchepied.

\- Oui !

.

Ce fut dans un épais nuage de fumée blanche que Drago regarda le train transportant son fils unique s'ébranler en direction de Poudlard. Et ce fut avec un lourd pincement au cœur qu'il rentra dans son Manoir, qui lui paraissait bien vide maintenant que son fils avait, en quelque sorte, « quitté le nid ».

* * *

À chaque review laissée, un bon cadeau sera offert, vous permettant de profiter de Drago Malefoy en tant qu'infirmier personnel durant vingt-quatre heures. À bon(ne) entendeuse/eur... ;)

Bon, sinon, j'espère que vous êtes rassurés... nous avons tout de même eu du Dramione (et même du Scormione ^^) au cours de ce chapitre ! (Malgré que les choses ne se soient pas franchement arrangées entre nos ex-amants, bien au contraire)

 **D'ailleurs, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Drago vous a-t-il convaincu dans le rôle de chevalier servant venant au secours d'Hermione ? ^^**

 **Êtes-vous inquiets pour elle ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé du départ du petit Scorpius pour Poudlard ?**

.

Comme les liens hypertextes ne fonctionnent pas, je vous indique la marche à suivre si vous souhaitez retrouver le site dont je me suis servie pour avoir toutes les informations concernant les baguettes magiques afin de « créer » celle de Scorpius. Ainsi, vous pourrez découvrir (sans oublier de laisser une gentille review avant ou après ;)) ce que signifie la sienne et la comparer à celle de son père ou d'Hermione, par exemple ! "Baguette magique Harry Potter" dans "Google" et il s'agit (normalement) du premier site présenté : le Wiki HP.

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **Je tiens à rappeler que je réponds à l'ensemble de mes reviews et ce de la façon la plus exhaustive possible sans pour autant vous faire de spoilers (comme vous pouvez le constater avec les RàRs anonymes). J'espère donc que cela encouragera les récalcitrants à m'écrire un petit (ou pas petit) mot. :)**

Je vous dis donc à très vite dans vos reviews et à dimanche avec le trentième chapitre !

Gros bisous !

 **Chalusse**


	31. Chapitre 30

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous va bien pour vous et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! :)

Comme toujours, je commence par remercier très, très, très chaleureusement l'ensemble de mes petit(e)s revieweuses/eurs chéri(e)s d'amour de même que tous ceux qui ont fait des ajouts en fav'/alertes ! *-*

.

Avant de passer à la RàR anonyme puis au chapitre, je voudrais vous proposer quelque chose. Comme j'ai déjà pu vous le mentionner, j'ai **ma propre** **page FB (lien dans ma bio). Elle me sert notamment à** **avertir mes lecteurs,** de l'autre site, **lorsque je fais mes publications et je me suis demandée si c'était quelque chose qui vous intéresserait… ou pas**. Je sais que la mise en follow est faite pour ça mais je sais aussi que regarder ses mails est parfois un peu barbant, que certains oublient, etc. ou alors qu'ils ne sont, tout simplement, pas inscrits sur le site et ne peuvent donc pas être avertis. Dans cette optique, **j'ai créé un sondage (le lien est dans la bio ET sur la page Facebook puisque je ne peux pas le mettre ici) afin que vous puissiez me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

Il faut cependant savoir que mes publications n'en étant absolument pas au même stade sur les deux sites, il y a des risques de spoilers. Bien évidemment, je m'arrangerai pour les limiter au maximum et vous ne devriez avoir en vue directe que les titres des chapitres de mes FF suivantes que je proposerai ici juste après M.S.T. **Je pense laisser le sondage actif jusqu'à dimanche prochain, sauf si j'ai une très large majorité de « oui » ou de « non » avant ça ! :)** Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous tiendrai informés de tout ceci. (ET je vous en reparlerai succinctement à la fin du chapitre pour que vous n'oubliiez pas de me donner votre avis. ;))

Voilà pour cette annonce, passons à la RàR anonyme !

.

 **RàR anonyme** :

 **Guest** : Hermione t'inquiète ? Eh bien je pense qu'on peut effectivement s'inquiéter en partant du principe qu'elle s'est totalement laissée aller au cours du précédent chapitre sans se soigner ni manger, etc. Elle a promis qu'elle contacterait Drago si ce genre de choses se reproduisait… Le ferait-elle pour autant ?

Je suis ravie que tu adores le petit Scorpinou-chéri et lui est « très, très, très content » également. Il te fait un bisou pour te remercier de ce très beau compliment :). Et moi je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta review et je te fais un bisou également ! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira ! A très bientôt. :)

.

Voilà ! Sans plus de papotages intempestifs, je vous laisse avec le trentième chapitre de cette fic' ! :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous et à tout à l'heure pour la note finale ! (Et non la « lutte finale »… Oui : j'ai un humour de m*rde oui : je sais que c'est pas drôle non : il n'y a rien à faire, c'est malheureusement incurable et oui : je me tais et vous laisse à votre lecture. ^^)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Lily Rose Potter**

Harry soupira longuement. Cette réunion du Conseil d'administration, à laquelle il devait assister à la place de sa femme, promettait de s'éterniser et il aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, assis sur une chaise inconfortable, à écouter Percy expliquer point après point le contenu de ce qui retiendrait leur attention ce soir. Cette réunion avait cependant un point positif puisqu'il avait appris, par son beau-frère, que le Poudlard Express était arrivé à bon port. D'ailleurs, la répartition devait certainement être en train de se dérouler en cet instant et Harry pensa à son fils. Il n'était pas inquiet pour James. Il savait que l'enfant s'adapterait rapidement à la vie au château et était pratiquement certain qu'il serait envoyé à Gryffondor – même si ses parents lui avaient assuré que cela ne ferait aucune différence si le Choixpeau l'assignait à une autre maison. Harry espérait tout de même que James intègrerait Gryffondor puisque le jeune Teddy Lupin, son filleul et meilleur ami de son fils, y avait été envoyé deux années auparavant. Le Survivant était également curieux de savoir où finirait le fils de Malefoy, même s'il ne se faisait pas tellement d'illusion. En parlant du Serpentard, d'ailleurs...

Harry tourna la tête afin de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Malefoy était assis dans le fond de la salle et ne prêtait pas, lui non plus, la moindre attention aux propos de Percy. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide et semblait désabusé. Harry se demanda si cela était dû au très récent départ de son fils. Après tout, lui-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à laisser partir son premier-né et avait même senti une larme s'égarer sur sa joue, tandis que le train disparaissait à l'horizon dans un panache de fumée grisâtre. Oui, Malefoy devait certainement être peiné du départ de son fils.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry compris toutefois que ce n'était pas seulement le jeune Scorpius qui le mettait dans cet état...

.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

Le brun avait toujours Malefoy en ligne de mire et le vif mouvement de tête de ce dernier le sortit plus rapidement de sa torpeur que les coups répétés contre la porte. Son masque de tristesse s'était brusquement mué en impassibilité alors que ses yeux perçants vrillaient l'entrée de la salle. Et, même de là où il était assis, Harry perçu la lueur de nervosité qui les traversa. Percy alla ouvrir et ce fut alors qu'il comprit.

Drago Malefoy ne feignait pas sa sollicitude envers Hermione. Pour la première fois, il fit tomber son masque et Harry put _enfin_ lire en lui.

A peine Hermione avait-elle franchi le seuil, s'excusant en long en large et en travers pour son retard, que tous les traits du blond s'étaient relâchés, comme s'il était soulagé de la voir tout simplement vivante. Le Survivant eut alors l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing à l'estomac. Ses yeux firent la navette entre Malefoy et Hermione et son cœur se serra fortement en remarquant qu'elle ne prêtait aucune attention au blond mais qu'elle le regardait _lui_.

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua, pendant qu'elle le vrillait du regard, était sa pâleur. Elle était encore plus pâle que Malefoy - si toutefois c'était possible - ce qui contrastait fortement avec sa chevelure brune. Ses cernes ainsi que ces traits tirés attestaient de son manque de sommeil et, pour la seconde fois en seulement quelques minutes, Harry comprit que Malefoy ne lui avait pas menti. Hermione était dans un état lamentable et il savait pertinemment qu'il en était la cause. Il tenta de lui sourire timidement en désignant une place près de lui mais elle lui adressa un regard presque dégoûté avant de tourner la tête. Harry comprit qu'elle regardait Malefoy puisque ce dernier s'était soudainement tendu sur sa chaise. Il semblait avoir repris son masque d'impassibilité mais le Survivant n'était pas dupe.

Finalement et à la surprise de presque toute la salle – qui n'était pas encore avisée des derniers potins - Hermione marcha droit devant elle et alla s'asseoir seule, le plus loin possible de lui-même et de son ancien amant. Harry entendit vaguement Percy reprendre la parole après une minute de silence gênant, mais toute son attention demeura focalisée sur sa meilleure amie. Maintenant que les autres ne la dévisageaient plus, elle avait perdu l'assurance dont elle avait fait preuve en entrant dans la pièce et semblait prête à fondre en larmes à tout moment. Son dos était courbé, sa tête baissée, et Harry se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait même perdu du poids en seulement deux jours. Elle qui était déjà très mince donnait l'impression, en cet instant, de souffrir d'une maladie qui dégradait progressivement son physique.

Harry se sentit pâlir et une intense culpabilité s'empara de lui. Il ne la quittait plus du regard, de peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse d'une minute à l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ses paroles l'avaient rendue ainsi... II y avait forcément une autre explication ! Harry savait parfaitement qu'il avait été très dur avec elle car c'était volontaire. Le jeune homme avait en effet espéré lui créer une sorte d'électrochoc même s'il devait avouer qu'en cet instant, c'était plutôt lui qui venait d'en recevoir un… La Hermione qui se tenait en ce moment même devant lui ne lui rappelait que trop bien celle qu'elle avait été les premiers mois après les décès de Ron et Rose. Une Hermione qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait découvert lors de son anniversaire ou qui l'avait accueilli et salué lors du diner organisé par Malefoy. Il avait totalement rejeté la femme qu'elle était devenue et s'apprêtait, de toute évidence, à en payer le prix…

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il capta le regard du Serpentard qui, ayant pivoté dans sa direction, semblait lui siffler quelque chose comme « à quoi tu t'attendais ? Je te l'avais bien dit ». Incapable de répondre quoique ce fut, Harry reporta finalement son attention sur son beau-frère et finit par baisser le regard sur son bureau en bois qui lui rappelait vaguement ceux de Poudlard.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose à propos d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser ainsi. Ron devait profondément le maudire si, de là où il était, il était témoin de la souffrance que lui, son beau-frère et meilleur ami, infligeait à celle qui avait été sa femme pendant près de dix ans.

 _OoOoOoO_

Harry était exténué lorsqu'il rentra finalement chez lui, près de deux heures et demi plus tard. Il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

\- Harry ? l'appela sa femme.

\- J'arrive chérie.

Il se débarrassa de sa veste avant de se diriger vers le salon. Ginny était assise dans son fauteuil favori, les pieds posés sur un petit pouf. Elle lisait un magasine sur la maternité et un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut son mari.

\- Tu rentres tard, constata-t-elle en se levant difficilement.

\- Hum... grommela le brun. Heureusement pour lui que Percy est mon beau-frère parce que sinon, je lui aurais déjà dit ma façon de penser...

Sa femme rigola.

\- C'est vrai que les réunions peuvent parfois être un peu barbantes, concéda-t-elle après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Un peu ?! ironisa-t-il. C'était un véritable calvaire tu veux dire !

Ginny ricana avant de l'inviter à passer dans la cuisine.

\- Je t'ai gardé une assiette.

\- Merci. Comment va Albus ? s'enquit le père de ce dernier en prenant place à table tandis que la jeune femme déposait une assiette fumante devant lui.

L'odeur qu'elle dégageait était si alléchante qu'Harry n'attendit même pas qu'elle lui réponde avant de prendre ses couverts et d'avaler une bouchée de son dîner.

\- Il est triste même s'il ne le montre pas. Je pense que la distance sera bien plus dure pour lui que pour son frère.

Harry but un peu d'eau avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je pense aussi... Cette année risque d'être longue et délicate pour lui, surtout avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau petit frère ou d'une nouvelle petite sœur.

Ginny ne répondit rien mais son visage se ferma.

\- Et toi, comment ça va ? s'enquit son époux en prenant sa main.

\- Pas très bien, avoua-t-elle. Je culpabilise beaucoup de ne pas avoir pu vous accompagner ce matin à la gare...

\- Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, Gin' ! Le Médicomage t'a recommandé de rester ici pour ta santé et celle du bébé, personne ne te reproche quoique ce soit.

\- Mais James doit être si déçu...

\- Il comprend tout à fait. Regarde-moi.

Il attendit qu'elle ait relevé ses yeux vers lui.

\- James ne t'en veux absolument pas !

\- J'espère que tu as raison, murmura-t-elle, visiblement au bord des larmes.

Sentant qu'une nouvelle crise hormonale n'était pas loin, Harry préféra changer de sujet.

\- Tu sais, j'ai vu Hermione aujourd'hui, à la réunion, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Elle va mal, Ginny, très mal...

\- Aussi mal que lorsqu'elle nous a envoyé nous faire voir lors de ton anniversaire avant de partir comme une furie ? répliqua sa femme, dont les yeux étaient tout à coup redevenus totalement secs.

\- Non... _Vraiment_ très mal. Comme au début, répondit son mari en soupirant.

Son ton sembla quelque peu alarmer sa femme.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que c'est à cause de ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- J'en suis certain. Tu sais, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais Malefoy est venu me voir samedi matin au bureau pour me parler d'elle.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais Harry voyait qu'il avait toute son attention alors il poursuivit.

\- Il est venu me dire que mon « discours » l'avait totalement chamboulée et qu'elle l'avait mise dehors. Sur le moment, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne chose et qu'elle avait finalement compris qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Mais quand je l'ai vue aujourd'hui... eh bien, elle avait le même regard éteint et triste qu'avant. Elle paraissait épuisée et je suis pratiquement certain qu'elle a même perdu du poids.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pense que je suis allé trop loin, avoua-t-il.

\- Harry, tu m'as dit de ne pas culpabiliser il y a moins de cinq minutes et je pense qu'il serait bon que tu t'appliques ton propre conseil.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je suis _vraiment_ allé trop loin ! Tu l'aurais vue ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ce que je lui ai dit. Elle a mis Malefoy à la porte à cause de mes paroles et je ne pense, finalement, pas que ce soit une si bonne idée. Tu sais il... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant le visage de sa femme se contracter brutalement.

\- Je... Harry, je perds les eaux !

.

Le futur papa pris une grande respiration. Il allait avoir son troisième enfant et avait donc une certaine expérience dans le domaine. Premièrement : rester calme. Deuxièmement : procéder par étape pour être plus efficace et ne rien oublier.

\- Ok, alors attend-moi ici. Je vais chercher ton sac et on part directement pour Ste Mangouste. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau peut-être ?

\- Oui s'il-te-plaît.

Il le lui servit avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- J'arrive tout de suite. Je vais envoyer un Patronus à ta mère pour qu'elle vienne garder Albus.

\- D'ac... d'accord, fait vite, ordonna-t-elle, sa voix tressautant au même instant qu'une contraction secouait son corps.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione trébucha lourdement lorsque l'un des employés du ministère la bouscula sans ménagement, alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin au travers de l'Atrium, bondé à cette heure matinale. Il ne s'excusa pas mais elle ne s'en offensa pas le moins du monde, bien trop affaiblie pour réagir. Malgré les potions que Malefoy avait laissées chez elle, la jeune femme se sentait toujours très faible et elle savait que cela était en grande partie dû au fait qu'elle ne se nourrissait pas correctement. Elle grignotait, de temps à autre, lorsque la douleur qui lui vrillait l'estomac devenait trop insupportable mais, sinon, elle était bien trop occupée à se morfondre pour penser à se nourrir. De même, elle ne dormait que très peu et ses traits tirés étaient la preuve flagrante de son manque de sommeil. Cela faisait quelques mois, maintenant, qu'elle n'avait plus fait de cauchemars et voilà que cela recommençait, comme tout le reste. Son stock de potions diminuait à vue d'œil mais la Gryffondor n'avait pas le courage de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, pourtant au pied de son immeuble, pour se réapprovisionner. De même que, malgré sa promesse, elle ne voulait pas faire appel à Malefoy. Le croiser dans les couloirs ou bien aux réunions du Conseil d'administration était déjà bien trop difficile à supporter. Lorsqu'elle le voyait, Hermione avait une furieuse envie de se réfugier dans ses bras pour y pleurer tout son saoul avant de le laisser la réconforter. Mais elle avait fait un choix et devait s'y tenir...

.

Sa matinée passa assez rapidement et, comme depuis trois jours, elle resta dans son bureau pendant la pause déjeuner. Elle sortit la pomme et la barre de céréales qu'elle avait apportée de chez elle, ainsi que son courrier, reçu le matin même. La jeune femme jeta sans ménagement la publicité dans sa poubelle avant de décacheter un parchemin qui lui avait été apporté par un modeste hibou au plumage terne. Il s'agissait d'une lettre.

.

 _Mardi 2 septembre_

.

 _Coucou Hermione !_

 _._

 _J'ai plein de choses à te raconter._

 _Déjà... j'ai été admis à Serdaigle ! Je m'y attendais un petit peu (même si le Choixpeau à un peu hésité avec Poufsouffle et Serpentard) mais j'ai quand même dit à Papa que j'avais été envoyé à Serpentard... J'ai pas trop réfléchi en l'écrivant dans la lettre que je lui ai envoyée et je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, mais le hibou est déjà parti._

 _Avant la répartition j'avais super peur mais je n'étais pas le pire parce qu'il y a un garçon qui s'est carrément évanoui avant d'entrer dans la Grande salle ! Du coup, il a fallu attendre que l'infirmière lui fasse reprendre connaissance avant de pouvoir être réparti._

 _._

 _Sinon, j'ai essayé de me faire des copains mais j'ai l'impression que personne ne veut parler avec moi. Je suis resté tout seul dans le train et quand j'ai expliqué à un élève de ma maison que j'avais déjà rencontré les professeurs, il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un gosse de riche privilégié._

 _A part ça, j'ai bien mangé et dormi et j'ai presque réussi à arriver jusqu'à la volière sans me perdre. On m'a distribué mon emploi du temps, ce matin, pendant le petit déjeuner et j'étais super content parce que je ne commence qu'à dix heures. Comme ça, j'ai pu vous écrire, à Papa et toi, avant ce soir. En premier, je vais avoir Métamorphose avec Madame la directrice. Je vais essayer de ne pas oublier tout ce que tu m'as dit pour faire gagner des points à ma maison. Peut-être qu'après ça, les autres seront plus sympa avec moi !_

 _._

 _Tu me manques déjà beaucoup et j'espère que tout va mieux avec Papa ! A très vite,_

 _._

 _Scorp' M._

 _._

 _PS : comme j'ai envoyé ma chouette Bathilda à mon père, je vais emprunter un hibou de l'école pour ta lettre. J'espère qu'il arrivera jusqu'à toi et, surtout, que j'arriverais à le convaincre de bien vouloir partir… Parce que, pour le moment, tout ce qu'il veut... c'est que je lui donne du Miamhibou !_

 _._

Hermione sentit un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à ce petit garçon, si différent de son père et elle avait beaucoup pensé à lui le lundi soir, au moment de la répartition des élèves. Cependant, son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle relut pour une seconde fois la missive. Scorpius avait été admis à Serdaigle ce qui, selon elle non plus, n'était pas une surprise. Toutefois et comme l'enfant l'avait fait remarquer, annoncer qu'il avait intégré Serpentard à son père n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait pu avoir... Elle imaginait sans mal la fierté que Malefoy ressentirait en lisant ceci mais aussi l'immense déception qui l'accablerait en apprenant la vérité. Hermione ne pensait pas qu'il serait déçu de la maison de son fils en elle-même mais plutôt du fait qu'il lui ait menti.

Elle attrapa alors une plume, un parchemin et commença à rédiger une réponse.

.

 _Bonjour Scorpius,_

 _._

 _Cela me fait très plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

 _Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas, non plus, une réelle surprise pour moi d'apprendre que le Choixpeau t'a envoyé à Serdaigle. Il m'est avis que tu t'y sentiras tout à fait à ta place, tout comme tu aurais eu, selon moi également, ta place chez les Poufsouffle. Par contre, je suis surprise que tu aies menti à ton père à ce propos. Tu sais, je pense qu'il se moque de la maison dans laquelle tu as été envoyé à partir du moment où tu t'y sens bien. Je te laisse y réfléchir mais, en attendant, soit sans crainte, je ne lui dirais rien._

 _._

 _Je constate que cette répartition a été mouvementée et j'espère que ton camarade s'est finalement remis !_

 _._

 _Concernant les autres élèves, je suis certaine que tu finiras par te faire des amis. Tu sais, moi non plus je n'étais pas très populaire en arrivant à Poudlard mais j'ai fini par y tisser des liens d'amitié exceptionnels. Quoiqu'il en soit, n'écoute pas ce que les autres peuvent te dire, tu sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas un enfant privilégié, tout au moins pas dans le sens où ils l'entendent._

 _._

 _J'espère que tu continueras à te plaire à Poudlard et que tes cours se dérouleront bien. N'oublie pas : ne répond que lorsque l'on t'a donné la permission de le faire... Même si je doute que tu aies un professeur de la trempe du Professeur Rogue en son temps, il vaut tout de même mieux rester prudent !_

 _._

 _Comme tu peux le constater, le hibou de l'école est arrivé à bon port mais avec beaucoup de retard, puisqu'à l'heure où je t'écris, nous sommes le mercredi trois septembre._

 _._

 _Surtout, n'oublie pas que tu peux me contacter quand bon te semble et pour n'importe quel sujet. Je t'embrasse,_

 _Hermione G._

.

La Gryffondor occulta volontairement la partie où l'enfant demandait des nouvelles de sa relation avec Malefoy et cacheta sa lettre avant de sortir de son bureau et de se diriger vers la volière du ministère. Elle pourrait y emprunter un hibou moyennant une redevance mais cette dernière restait tout de même plus faible que celle demandée par le Service de hibou postal. N'ayant pas son propre volatile, la jeune femme comptait bien user de son statut d'employée du ministère pour profiter, au moins, de cet avantage.

.

Une fois de retour dans son bureau, Hermione avala son maigre repas et se servit un verre d'eau avant de se reconcentrer sur le dossier que lui avait confié Mr Perkins, son supérieur. Elle était au beau milieu de la rédaction de son rapport lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Surprise, la jeune femme mit une main sur son cœur.

\- Entrez, annonça-t-elle une fois que sa respiration se fut calmée.

Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ce que Mr Weasley pénètre dans la pièce, un immense sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il venait de gagner au loto. Bien entendu, elle avait recroisé son beau-père dans les couloirs mais, depuis l'anniversaire d'Harry, chacun s'était contenté des formules de politesse d'usage et ils n'avaient échangé aucune autre parole.

\- Ginny a accouché ! beugla-t-il en s'approchant du bureau avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

\- Ah... Ah bon ? bredouilla cette dernière, hébétée.

\- Oui ! Ce matin même !

\- Mais... c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama la Gryffondor avec sincérité. Félicitations, vous êtes de nouveau grand-père !

\- Merci, Hermione. Je me rends de ce pas à l'hôpital, veux-tu m'accompagner ? proposa-t-il.

\- Oh euh... c'est à dire que je ne termine pas avant dix-sept heures trente normalement...

Mr Weasley balaya son argument d'un revers de la main tandis qu'un sourire béat illuminait toujours ses traits.

\- Je suis ton supérieur et je t'autorise à quitter ton travail à... quelle heure est-il ?

\- Quatorze heures dix-sept.

\- A quatorze heures dix-sept, termina-t-il.

\- Bon euh… très bien ! Merci, Arthur.

Encore une fois, il fit un mouvement vague de la main avant de quitter la pièce. La Gryffondor rangea donc ses dossiers, sa plume, son encre et ses parchemins avant d'attraper son sac à main ainsi que son blazer et de rejoindre son beau-père qui patientait dans le couloir.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Je viens voir ma fille, Mrs Ginny Potter. Elle vient d'accoucher, ajouta le père de cette dernière avec fierté.

\- Mrs Ginny Potter ? Attendez que je regarde... Oui voilà, chambre 182, annonça la secrétaire en souriant après avoir consulté son registre.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'elle et Mr Weasley, avançaient dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Ginny. La jeune femme n'était pas certaine du comportement à adopter. Premièrement puisqu'elle n'avait pas revu Ginny depuis l'anniversaire de son mari qui s'était très mal terminé et, deuxièmement, car le mari en question lui avait, seulement quelques jours auparavant, miné le moral comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. La Gryffondor savait toutefois faire la part des choses et n'ouvrirait jamais les hostilités dans un tel contexte. D'ailleurs, elle doutait fortement que les deux nouveaux parents adoptent un comportement différent du sien. Après tout, il s'agissait de la naissance de leur enfant et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de ressasser sa rancune.

Ainsi, le stress d'Hermione était plutôt lié au fait de se retrouver face à _l'enfant_ en question... D'autant plus s'il s'agissait d'une fille. Ces derniers jours avaient été très durs pour elle, psychologiquement parlant, et la jeune femme se sentait prête à tout sauf à affronter le bonheur de ses deux amis, qui tiendraient très certainement dans leur bras le fruit de leur amour. Elle allait devoir se montrer forte si elle ne voulait pas exploser en sanglots et c'était pour cela qu'Hermione se concentra sur tout sauf sur l'image de la naissance de sa propre fille qui ne cessait pourtant de s'imposer à elle.

Mr Weasley toqua doucement alors que la Gryffondor prenait une profonde inspiration. Ce fut Harry qui vint leur ouvrir.

\- Bonjour Arthur ! Et... oh Hermione, tu es venue ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il semblait presque aussi fatigué qu'elle-même mais rayonnait de bonheur. Son sourire s'était même davantage accentué en remarquant la présence de sa « meilleure amie ».

\- Félicitations mon garçon ! le congratula Mr Weasley d'une voix paternelle en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Arthur. Allez-y, Ginny vous attend avec notre petite merveille.

Le grand-père ne se fit pas prier et alla retrouver sa fille et la « merveille ».

\- Salut Harry. Félicitations, dit alors Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Merci d'être venue, Hermione, souffla son ami.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il l'étreignait avec force. Surprise, la jeune femme ne bougea pas. Le brun finit par s'écarter d'elle et l'invita à entrer.

.

La chambre était spacieuse et très confortable – le privilège d'être Mrs Potter sans doute... Ginny était allongée dans son lit et semblait exténuée mais, tout comme son mari, débordait de joie et de bonheur. Une joie et un bonheur qui donnèrent la nausée à Hermione. Un peu plus loin, elle voyait Mr Weasley de dos, penché sur quelque chose qui ne pouvait être que son nouveau petit fils ou sa nouvelle petite fille.

\- Hermione ? s'étonna Ginny en la voyant entrer.

\- Bonjour Ginny, la salua la jeune femme.

\- Tu as l'air épuisée, constata-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas vue ta tête ! rétorqua Hermione pendant qu'un léger sourire venait flotter sur ses lèvres.

Sourire qui se communiqua à la jeune maman ce qui détendit instantanément l'atmosphère.

\- Elle m'en a fait baver ! Je suis ici depuis lundi soir ! se plaignit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Vraiment ?! s'étonna Hermione. Pourtant, tes deux premiers accouchements s'étaient très bien passés il me semble.

\- Oui eh bien il faut croire que les filles sont plus compliquées à mettre au monde que les garçons, répondit Ginny en faisant la moue tandis que son mari prenait place à ses côtés.

Hermione fit tout son possible pour ne pas penser à son propre accouchement et préféra s'avancer vers le nouveau-né – ou plutôt la nouvelle-née – qui gigotait dans son berceau. Mr Weasley lui céda sa place et le cœur d'Hermione fit une nouvelle embardée lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur la minuscule enfant.

\- Hermione, je te présente Lily Rose Potter, annonça Harry en se postant près d'elle.

.

\- Lily... Rose ? bredouilla Hermione, la voix pleine de trémolos.

\- Oui.

\- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, répondit la jeune femme après avoir caressé la petite main potelée du bébé du bout du doigt et essuyé, le plus discrètement possible, ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

\- Nous attendons seulement ton accord, reprit Ginny.

Surprise, Hermione se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Nous aimerions appeler notre fille ainsi mais seulement si tu te sens à l'aise avec cette idée, dit Harry en réponse en sa question muette.

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le poupon qui s'endormait progressivement. Était-elle à l'aise avec le fait que sa nièce porte en deuxième prénom celui de de son propre enfant décédé ? Résolument pas. Pourtant et en faisant fi de la peine qui l'envahissait un peu plus à chaque seconde, elle devait avouer que c'était un très beau geste de la part des deux parents. Et puis... ce n'était pas comme si Rose était son premier prénom. Elle s'appellerait Lily et Hermione n'aurait donc pas à prononcer le nom de sa défunte fille.

\- Je trouve que c'est... un très bel hommage, finit-elle par murmurer, des sanglots pleins la voix.

Elle peinait de plus en plus à retenir le flot de larmes qui se bousculait aux portes de ses yeux et elle explosa lorsqu'après s'être débattue quelque peu avec ses couvertures, Ginny lui sauta dans les bras.

Étonnée par son geste, Hermione chancela et se retrouva rapidement acculée contre le mur, une masse de cheveux roux balayant son visage. Ginny la serra contre elle à lui en rompre les os et la brune tenta tant bien que mal de lui rendre son étreinte. Finalement, sa « meilleure amie » s'écarta d'elle, permettant à Hermione d'enfin respirer correctement. Ginny essuya ses propres larmes alors qu'Hermione se mouchait.

Aussitôt, Lily poussa un cri strident, faisant bondir les quatre adultes présents autour d'elle.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas la réveiller... Elle venait juste de fermer l'œil ! se désola Hermione.

\- Ça ne fait rien, Mione. Il est l'heure que je la nourrisse de toute façon, répondit calmement la jeune maman en attrapant sa fille, qui pleurait à présent bruyamment, avec des gestes experts.

\- Eh bien, je vais vous laisser dans ce cas. Repose-toi bien, Ginny, et encore félicitations à vous deux !

La rousse lui adressa un immense sourire avant de la remercier chaleureusement et de lui faire promettre de revenir prochainement.

\- Compte sur moi !

Hermione referma la porte sur elle et Mr Weasley, qui partait de ce pas pour Godric's Hollow afin de remplacer sa femme pour que cette dernière puisse, à son tour, rendre visite à sa fille et à sa nouvelle petite-fille.

\- Hermione ! l'interpella une voix alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à emboîter le pas de son beau-père.

C'était Harry.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que... J'aimerais te parler, Hermione, dit-il gravement.

Anticipant d'ores et déjà le sujet de leur future conversation, le visage de la jeune femme se ferma brusquement et elle ne répondit même pas lorsque Arthur leur souhaita une bonne journée.

\- Peut-être que nous pourrions aller chez toi pour discuter plus tranquillement ? proposa Harry.

Hermione hésita longuement mais finit par accepter.

.

\- Wow ! C'est magnifique ici ! s'exclama le Survivant une fois que la Gryffondor eut ouvert la porte et l'eut invité à entrer.

\- Malefoy me le loue.

\- Ah... euh, eh bien, puisque tu abordes le sujet... Il est venu me voir samedi, au bureau.

Hermione ne répondit rien et lui désigna plutôt le canapé d'un geste vague de la main. Harry s'assit et la jeune femme lui proposa un thé.

Une fois revenue au salon, deux tasses brûlantes flottant devant elle, la Gryffondor prit place à son tour et invita Harry à poursuivre.

\- Hermione... je... je te dois des excuses. En fait, on te doit tous les deux des excuses, Ginny et moi.

Surprise, Hermione arqua un sourcil.

\- J'en ai parlé avec elle et sache qu'elle partage absolument mon point de vue sur tout ce que je vais te dire... Nous sommes allés trop loin, beaucoup trop loin !

\- Quel est le rapport avec Malefoy ? demanda la Gryffondor après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.

\- J'y viens. Comme je te l'ai dit, il est venu me voir samedi au travail. Il semblait... enfin il ne semblait pas dans son état normal et m'a affirmé qu'en ce qui te concernait, c'était bien pire. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas voulu le croire mais en te voyant lundi à la réunion j'ai bien été obligé de reconnaître mes torts. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ces choses vendredi soir, Hermione. J'ai dépassé les bornes. _Largement_ dépassé les bornes, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

\- Tu n'as dit que ce que tu pensais, Harry.

\- Oui, peut-être. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne pensais pas _correctement_.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Excuse-moi, fit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été très doué avec ce genre de trucs... Enfin ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que tu avais raison et que j'avais tort. Que _nous_ avions tort, Ginny, les Weasley et moi, se reprit-il.

Hermione, qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que la discussion prenne une telle tournure resta figée dans son fauteuil.

\- Je vois à présent que Malefoy t'aidait et, même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, sache que je ne me mettrais plus _jamais_ entre vous. Tu es assez grande pour faire tes propres choix, mener ta vie comme tu l'entends et...

\- Harry... Harry stop ! J'ai arrêté de voir Malefoy, l'interrompit Hermione.

\- Je sais et je sais aussi que c'est à cause de moi et je sais encore que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Eh bien dis-moi, tu en sais des choses, marmonna amèrement la Gryffondor en avalant une gorgée de thé.

\- Pour une fois que c'est moi ! rit son meilleur ami. Mais passons. Hermione, je vois à présent que tu ne désirais que tourner la page et que tu l'as – ou plutôt l'avait - fait, notamment grâce à lui. Il faut absolument que tu oublies tout ce que j'ai pu te dire.

\- Ça, Harry, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Si Hermione, il le faut ! Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire vendredi soir... c'était un ramassis de conneries, comme dirait Malefoy. Je t'ai attaquée parce que je ne comprenais pas ton attitude mais au lieu de me mettre à ta place, je suis resté buté sur mes idées – tu sais comment je suis ! – et je t'ai rendu affreusement malheureuse.

\- Je ne suis pas malheureuse, mentit Hermione.

\- Si, répondit simplement Harry. Et j'en suis terriblement désolé.

Il s'avança avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

\- Hermione écoute moi, quand... Quand _ils_ sont décédés je me suis promis de veiller sur toi pour que tu n'aies plus jamais à souffrir. Mais j'ai... Ron me manque, avoua Harry d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Quand il est mort, ça n'a fait que me confirmer quelque chose que je savais déjà : je suis maudit et tout le monde meurt autour de moi.

\- N'importe quoi, tu n'es pas... commença Hermione en s'emportant.

\- Laisse-moi finir s'il-te-plaît, la coupa-t-il gentiment. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et je pensais – je pense – à lui chaque jour. Et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi et comment tu faisais pour reprendre si rapidement ta vie en main alors que tu avais perdu ton mari et ta fille pendant que moi, j'étais encore au trente-sixième dessous. Mais tu as toujours été comme cela... Tu as toujours eu cette force d'âme que, sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris.

\- Tu sais... moi aussi je pense à eux chaque jour. Ils me manquent tellement... avoua Hermione.

\- Je le sais, Hermione. Je le comprends maintenant. Je sais que même si tu fréquentes Malefoy ou n'importe qui d'autre et même si tu retournes sur les lieux du... enfin si tu retournes au Manoir, ça ne veut pas dire que tu les oublies mais plutôt que tu essayes, avec dignité, de reprendre ta vie en main et d'avancer. Et je pense que c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu pour toi. Enfin c'est ce que Ginny, moi et certainement toute la famille Weasley, voulons pour toi : que tu sois heureuse, termina Harry en lui adressant un faible sourire.

Hermione sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues mais ne faisait absolument rien pour les arrêter. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait subitement appuyé sur le bouton « pause » et qu'elle ne parvenait plus à faire quoique ce soit. Ni essuyer ses larmes, ni boire une gorgée de thé, ni même penser. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau l'avait abandonnée.

\- Hermione ? l'appela doucement Harry au bout d'un certain temps.

Hermione papillonna des yeux avant de relever son regard, qui s'était égaré sur le tapis. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Dis quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît, le pressa gentiment son meilleur ami.

\- Je... sa voix était rauque et elle toussota. J'ai quand même l'impression de l'avoir trompé et d'être un monstre, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Harry se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras tout comme l'avait fait sa femme, quelques minutes auparavant. C'était un comportement si peu habituel chez lui que la Gryffondor resta interdite de longues secondes avant de l'enlacer à son tour.

\- Tu ne dois pas penser ça, tu m'entends ?! Tu n'es pas un monstre, Hermione. Tu es une personne merveilleuse.

\- Mais j'ai trompé Ron.

\- Non. Ron est décédé, tu ne l'as pas trompé, répondit simplement Harry.

La jeune femme voyait bien qu'il lui était très difficile d'aborder le sujet de sa sexualité avec Malefoy et, dans d'autres circonstances, elle en aurait certainement ri mais là, tout de suite, elle ressentait surtout le besoin de pleurer. Encore et toujours pleurer. Elle se faisait pitié toute seule...

\- Ma...Malefoy m'a un jour dit quelque chose de semblable.

\- Eh bien - Merlin je ne croyais jamais dire ça un jour ! - tu devrais l'écouter, Hermione, conseilla-t-il.

\- Je sais pas... Je suis perdue, Harry, je ne sais plus quoi faire !

\- Tu dois faire ce qui te rend heureuse.

.

Son meilleur ami la quitta une bonne heure plus tard. Il s'était une nouvelle fois confondu en excuses et avait conseillé à Hermione de reprendre contact avec Malefoy si c'était ce que lui dictait son cœur. La Gryffondor apprécia ses paroles à leur juste valeur mais ne comprenait tout bonnement pas comment appliquer les conseils d'Harry. D'après lui, elle devait « suivre son cœur » sauf que... pour le moment, ce dernier était brisé et ne semblait plus parvenir à guérir. A chaque fois qu'elle se sentait légèrement mieux, les crevasses qui le striaient se rouvraient et des larmes, silencieuses et légères mais pourtant atrocement douloureuses, se remettaient à couler abondamment sur ses joues.

 _OoOoOoO_

Le vendredi douze septembre, cela faisait neuf jours que sa fille Lily était née et Harry avait l'impression de revivre. L'arrivée de sa petite « princesse » comme il la surnommait – au grand dam de sa mère – avait apporté un vent de douceur avec elle. Pourtant, Harry n'arrivait pas à être pleinement heureux. Et cela parce qu'Hermione ne l'était pas elle-même. Elle n'avait pas reperdu de poids mais n'en avait pas, non plus, reprit. Elle était toujours aussi taciturne et ne semblait pas avoir repris contact avec Malefoy – en témoignait leur éloignement lors des réunions du Conseil et l'expression irritée que le Serpentard arborait constamment - comme il le lui avait pourtant conseillé à de nombreuses reprises. Ce qui rassurait toutefois Harry était le fait que Malefoy semblait aussi mal vivre l'éloignement que sa meilleure amie, preuve qu'il ne s'était pas mépris sur ses intentions et que, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le blond semblait s'être attaché à Hermione. Attachement qui le rendait, de ce fait, digne de confiance. Aussi et alors qu'il venait récupérer les dossiers empilés sur son bureau qu'il aurait à traiter dès le lundi, soit dès la fin de son congé paternité, Harry décida-t-il de prendre les choses en main.

.

Ses dossiers sous le bras, il partit en direction du bureau de Malefoy. Percy avait annulé la réunion du ce soir puisqu'ayant lui-même rendez-vous avec la directrice de Poudlard. Cette dernière devait lui faire un compte rendu détaillé de la rentrée et des quelques jours qui l'avait suivie et donc, par conséquent, des problèmes rencontrés que le Conseil d'administration devrait se charger de résoudre le plus tôt possible. Ainsi, Harry espérait pouvoir toucher deux mots à Malefoy avant de rentrer chez lui.

.

\- Entrez, l'invita une voix étouffée derrière la porte.

Harry s'exécuta. Malefoy était assis à son bureau et se préparerait de toute évidence à partir.

\- Potter ? s'étonna-t-il en relevant la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je suis venu te parler d'Hermione. Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise en face du bureau, d'un signe de tête.

Le Survivant avait décidé de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins avec le Serpentard. Premièrement parce qu'il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver sa femme et ses enfants et deuxièmement parce qu'il savait que cela ne servait à rien de tergiverser avec Malefoy.

Ce dernier, visiblement surpris, resta interdit quelques secondes avant d'opiner du chef.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu avais raison... commença Harry.

\- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

\- Malefoy... menaça Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouais bon, ça va... Tu dois avouer que c'est surprenant d'entendre ce genre de choses sortir de _ta_ bouche, Potter !

Perdant patience, le brun préféra garder le silence.

\- Bon... si tu me permets d'en placer une, maintenant... Merci ! ajouta-t-il en voyant que Malefoy ne pipait mot. Hermione ne va pas bien, continua Harry.

\- Sans blague ?! le coupa une nouvelle fois le Serpentard avec virulence et sarcasmes.

\- Bordel Malefoy mais c'est pas possible ! jura le Survivant.

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel tandis que lui-même soupirait de lassitude. Comment, par Merlin, Hermione faisait-elle pour le supporter ?! Repenser à Hermione le refocalisa immédiatement sur la raison de sa venue.

\- J'ai merdé avec elle, avoua Harry. Oui bon... _vraiment_ merdé, se corrigea-t-il en voyant la moue que faisait Malefoy et qui signifiait très clairement que « merder » était un euphémisme pour caractériser la situation. Je me suis excusé, bien évidemment, mais elle semble toujours croire ce que je lui ai dit à cette soirée, poursuivit-il.

\- Mais bien sûr qu'elle y croit toujours, Potter ! Enfin t'es con ou quoi ?! s'énerva le Serpentard. Elle était très fragile psychologiquement et tu lui as confirmé tout ce qu'elle craignait en son for intérieur.

\- J'en conclus qu'elle ne t'a pas reparlé.

\- Non.

\- Je le lui ai conseillé pourtant.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Malefoy, les yeux agrandis par la surprise cette fois-ci.

\- Écoute, même si j'en ai longuement douté, je reconnais que tu avais une bonne influence sur elle et que tu l'aidais.

\- Et comment en es-tu arrivé à cette _merveilleuse_ conclusion ? demanda le blond, sarcastique.

\- En la voyant déambuler sans but, en voyant son regard désabusé et triste, alors que quelques jours auparavant, elle était joyeuse et souriait... Alors qu'elle semblait heureuse, résuma Harry en baissant le regard.

En face de lui, Malefoy croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu, Potter, cingla-t-il.

\- Non. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi. _Elle_ a besoin de toi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! Elle ne m'écoute pas ! s'agaça Malefoy.

\- Oblige-la à t'écouter... Je ne sais pas, moi ! Je lui ai parlé il y a près de dix jours mais, depuis, rien n'a changé.

\- Tu viens de répondre toi-même à ta question. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on oblige pas Granger à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas faire, soupira le blond en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Non, en effet. Mais je sais, qu'au fond, c'est ce qu'elle veut. Sinon... jamais elle ne t'aurait laissé entrer dans sa vie comme elle a pu le faire.

\- Je ne peux pas l'obliger, répéta Malefoy.

\- Je ne te demande pas de _l'obliger_ , je te demande de la ramener à la raison, nuança Harry.

\- Ah oui... et comment je suis supposé faire ça alors qu'elle ne m'écoute pas et que toi-même tu n'as pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis ?!

\- Je pense qu'elle a perdu confiance en moi. Mais pas en toi, répondit Harry comme si cela était la clé de tout.

Derrière son bureau, le Serpentard le regarda comme s'il était subitement devenu fou à lier.

\- Et _ça_ , c'est supposé m'aider ?

\- Oui.

\- Potter tu es certain qu'avant d'entrer dans ce bureau, quelqu'un ne t'a pas tapé la tête dans un mur jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes complètement débile... ? Je récompenserai l'homme – ou la femme - bien entendu mais...

Harry l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Écoute, Malefoy. Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à Hermione, tu feras ce que je t'ai conseillé... Et puis, de toute façon, tu le feras parce que sinon je te jure que je ferai de ta vie un enfer ou que je te ferai enfermer à Azkaban, ajouta Harry.

\- Whouuuu, c'est supposé me faire peur, Potter ?! J'espère que tes potes Aurors se montrent plus convaincants pendant leurs interrogatoires parce que là, franchement, tu es tout sauf crédible.

Harry ne répondit rien.

\- Bon, je verrai ce que je peux faire, reprit finalement Malefoy, après un long silence.

\- Parfait.

\- Tu m'en devras une.

\- Redonne-lui le sourire et je te serais redevable à vie.

\- Intéressant... Tu vois, Potter, ça ne sert à rien de faire des menaces en l'air... Je préfère largement ce genre de promesse, ajouta-t-il, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

Harry soupira avant de se lever. Si Malefoy réussissait, il ne le laisserait plus jamais tranquille... De ça, le Gryffondor était certain. Mais après ce qu' _il_ avait fait à Hermione, le jeune homme était prêt à tout pour rattraper ses erreurs. Même pactiser avec son ennemi de toujours.

Il salua ce dernier d'un signe de tête avant de sortir du bureau et de rentrer chez lui. A présent, le bonheur d'Hermione était entre les mains de Malefoy et Harry espérait ne pas le regretter par la suite.

}{

Drago devait avouer qu'il avait été étonné de voir Potter débarquer ainsi dans son bureau. Pourtant, une fois que la porte se fut refermée, ce fut un grand sourire qui vint étirer ses lèvres. Il allait montrer à cet idiot comment il fallait s'y prendre pour redonner le sourire à une femme ! Il n'y avait absolument _aucun_ moyen pour qu'Hermione reste ainsi malheureuse. Drago s'en faisait la promesse. Il ne la lâcherait plus avant qu'elle soit de nouveau dans ses bras, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Ainsi, lui-même pourrait retrouver la joie de vivre qui l'avait partiellement quitté lorsque Granger lui avait annoncé ne plus vouloir le fréquenter et qui l'avait carrément fui à la seconde même où son fils était parti pour Poudlard.

Drago releva la tête en direction de l'horloge accrochée au mur. Dix-huit heures cinquante. Parfait. Il savait que Granger avait terminé le travail à cette heure et il se rendrait donc chez elle dès ce soir.

 _OoOoOoO_

Le Serpentard toqua une nouvelle fois mais plus par acquis de conscience qu'autre chose. Granger ne viendrait pas ouvrir, il le savait parfaitement. Et pour cause, cela faisait au moins cinq minutes qu'il tambourinait à sa porte. Il hésitait à faire une intrusion intempestive dans son appartement mais se résigna finalement, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Mieux valait ne pas la froisser et laisser faire le temps. Il reviendrait donc le lendemain et le jour d'après s'il le fallait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ouvre la porte et le laisse de nouveau entrer dans sa vie.

* * *

Harry a enfin pris conscience de son erreur ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

J'espère que vous avez été satisfaits de constater qu'il essaie de se racheter par n'importe quel moyen... jusqu'à remettre le bonheur d'Hermione entre les mains de Drago ! Ce qui n'est certainement pas anodin quand connait ces deux-là…

De même, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de voir qu'Hermione est toujours au fond du gouffre... Mais on peut comprendre qu'elle soit totalement perdue entre les paroles assassines d'Harry - qui vient finalement s'excuser et lui avouer qu'il en pense tout le contraire et qu'elle a besoin de Drago - son cœur qui est tiraillé entre croire les paroles qu'Harry lui a balancé pendant la soirée et son envie de retrouver le Serpentard et - comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant - se retrouver devant la fille des Potter qui porte comme deuxième prénom, celui de sa défunte Rose...

Bref... **pensez-vous que Drago parviendra à accomplir sa mission ?**

Après le plan « coucher avec Granger »... Drago vous présente le plan « redonner le sourire à Granger » !

Sinon, vous avez (enfin) découvert la maison de notre Scorpinou-chéri ! Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy est donc un petit Serdaigle ! J'espère que vous comprenez le choix du Choixpeau... Même si je pense qu'il aurait eu sa place dans presque n'importe quelle maison, il me semble que le bleu et bronze lui conviendra davantage...

Bref, j'arrête là mon interminable note de fin qui va finir par se transformer en un véritable chapitre à part entière et j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup impatience ! Alors : **A VOS CLAVIERS** ! :)

Gros bisous et à mercredi avec le chapitre trente-et-un !

 **Chalusse**

 **PS : n'oubliez pas de me faire part de votre avis concernant d'éventuelles annonces pour les publications de chapitres sur FB par le biais du sondage dont vous trouverez le lien (de même que celui de la page en question) sur ma bio ! :)**


	32. Chapitre 31

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

As usual : je remercie du fond du cœur l'ensemble de mes petit(e)s revieweuses/eurs chéri(e)s ! Cette fic' a dépassé les 250 reviews, c'est vraiment top ! Merci beaucoup à vous ! :)

Comme j'ai pu vous le mentionner dans la précédente note de chapitre, j'ai soumis l'annonce des publications sur ma page FB à vos « votes ». Pour le moment, le « oui » domine. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis à ce sujet (le lien du sondage est sur ma bio et sur la page FB). Je vais comptabiliser les « votes » jusqu'à la semaine prochaine autrement dit, si le « oui » est majoritaire, je vous annoncerais la publication des chapitres sur FB dès mercredi prochain. Voilà pour ça. :)

.

 **RàR anonyme** :

 **Guest** : Eh oui, Harry a enfin compris qu'il avait fait une grosse co**erie et je suis ravie que ça te fasse autant plaisir ;). Concernant Drago, on espère tous qu'il va réussir alors… Wait  & See ! Mille mercis pour ta nouvelle review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bisous et à très vite :).

.

Alors Drago parviendra-t-il à remplir sa mission ? Hermione lui ouvrira-t-elle la porte de chez elle ou devra-t-il s'y prendre autrement pour la convaincre de le faire rentrer à nouveau dans sa vie ? Eh bien… peut-être ce nouveau chapitre vous permettra-t-il de répondre à ces questions ! Ou pas… Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira alors… bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure ! :)

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Quand Scorpius a besoin d'aide**

 _Mardi 2 septembre_

 _Bonjour Papa,_

 _._

 _Tu ne devineras jamais... j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard ! J'espère que tu es fier de moi..._

 _La répartition s'est bien passée même si un élève a fait un malaise juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande salle !_

 _._

 _Ce matin on m'a distribué mon emploi du temps. Mon premier cours c'est Métamorphose avec Madame la directrice. J'espère me souvenir de tout ce qu'Hermione m'a appris._

 _Mais ce qui est cool, c'est que je ne commence qu'à dix heures et que donc je peux vous envoyer, à Hermione et toi, une lettre avant d'y aller._

 _._

 _J'espère que tout s'est arrangé avec Hermione !_

 _Vous me manquez déjà tous beaucoup !_

 _._

 _S. Malefoy_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Vendredi 5 septembre_

 _Coucou Hermione,_

 _._

 _Voilà, ma première semaine de cours vient tout juste de se terminer. Aujourd'hui, j'avais encore Métamorphose et le professeur McGonagall (qui ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle Madame la directrice) m'a mis un Effort Exceptionnel puisque j'ai presque réussi à métamorphoser mon allumette en aiguille. Je ne suis pas passé loin de l'Optimal mais la pointe était restée rouge alors ça n'était pas parfait... Sinon, je suis quand même parvenu à faire gagner soixante-dix points à ma maison au cours de la semaine._

 _En Sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick était tellement surpris d'apprendre que ma baguette contenait une Épine de monstre du Fleuve Blanc qu'il l'a lui-même examinée. Mais je ne crois pas que ça ait beaucoup plu aux autres élèves..._

 _Et en Histoire de la Magie, le professeur Binns m'a donné vingt points juste parce que je lui ai dit que j'avais lu «_ L'Histoire de Poudlard _». Du coup, un Serpentard a dit la même chose mais il n'a pas eu les points parce qu'il a été incapable de dire qui en était l'auteur ! Non mais franchement... tout le monde sait que c'est Garius Tomkink ! Ils m'ont l'air un peu bêtes, ces Serpentard (ne le répète pas à Papa, s'il-te-plaît, il me tuerait...)._

 _._

 _Sinon, j'ai réussi à me faire des copains._

 _._

 _Comme ni Papa ni toi n'avez répondu à ma question, j'en conclus que ça ne va toujours pas entre vous. J'espère que ça ne va pas durer... j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup te voir quand je rentrerai pour les vacances, Hermione ! Et puis je sais que Papa t'aime beaucoup (même s'il dit le contraire)._

 _._

 _Bon je te laisse, je dois me rendre à la Bibliothèque avant d'aller dîner et de commencer à faire mes devoirs pour la semaine prochaine._

 _Bisous !_

 _._

 _Scorp'_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Dimanche 7 septembre_

 _Bonjour Papa,_

 _._

 _Pour répondre à ta dernière lettre, je crois que l'élève qui a fait un malaise a été envoyé à Gryffondor mais je ne suis pas très sûr. J'ai encore du mal à repérer tout le monde._

 _._

 _Cette semaine, j'ai fait gagner soixante-dix points à ma maison et j'ai eu un Effort Exceptionnel en Métamorphose et, là, je viens tout juste de terminer mon devoir de potion pour jeudi prochain. Je sais que c'était ta matière favorite à Poudlard mais moi je l'aime pas trop. Je préfère Sortilèges, Métamorphose ou Histoire de la Magie._

.

 _Et, oui : je me suis fait plein de copains._

 _._

 _Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller rapporter mes livres à la Bibliothèque. Embrasse Grand-mère pour moi s'il-te-plaît (et Micky aussi)._

 _._

 _S. Malefoy_

 _(Ps : Papa, tu dois arranger les choses avec Hermione !)_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Mardi 9 septembre_

 _Coucou Hermione,_

 _._

 _Je t'écris cette lettre entre deux cours. Mr Slughorn nous a donné un devoir pour dans deux semaines mais je n'ai rien compris. Il nous a demandé de faire une dissertation sur un animal contrepoison... enfin l'intitulé exact est « Dans quel animal trouve-t-on un contrepoison générique ? Expliquez puis détaillez ses propriétés ». Le Professeur ne nous a pas encore fait le cours mais il nous a tout de même donné ce devoir pour ceux qui voudraient prendre de l'avance. Le problème c'est que je ne comprends rien et je n'ai rien trouvé à la Bibliothèque sur un animal contrepoison !_

 _Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider ? Le Professeur Slughorn nous donnera le cours jeudi mais j'aimerais bien prendre de l'avance... en plus, je suis pas très doué en Potions..._

 _._

 _J'espère que Papa est venu te parler !_

 _Bisous !_

 _._

 _Scorp'_

 _OoOoOoO_

Présentement le vendredi douze septembre, Hermione était rentrée chez elle depuis déjà une demi-heure. Ce jour-là, Percy Weasley avait annulé la réunion du Conseil d'administration et la jeune femme avait donc été libre de vaquer à ses occupations dès dix-sept heures trente. Enfin... vaquer à ses occupations était un bien joli terme pour dire qu'elle partait tout simplement faire quelques emplettes afin de remplir ses placards et son frigidaire. Elle avait beau ne pas se nourrir en grande quantité ces derniers temps, le fait était que même si son stock de nourriture ne diminuait pas avec un rythme aussi soutenu qu'à l'accoutumée, il diminuait tout de même.

Hermione enfila sa veste, mit sa baguette dans son sac à main et attrapa ses clés. Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste en direction de la sortie, une voix caverneuse résonna dans son appartement.

\- Madame Minerva McGonagall, Professeur de Métamorphose et Directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard souhaiterait communiquer avec vous.

.

La Gryffondor fut si étonnée qu'elle poussa un cri et se plaça une main sur le cœur. Muée par un sentiment d'insécurité et de suspicion, elle sortit sa baguette de son sac à main avant de pivoter sur elle-même. Toutefois, un pesant silence s'était réinstallé et rien n'indiquait qu'Hermione ne soit pas seule chez elle. Lorsque, soudainement, la voix reprit sa litanie.

« McGonagall veut communiquer avec moi ? Mais enfin c'est quoi ce... » pensa Hermione avant de se taper le front du plat de la main.

\- Très bien, faites-la entrer s'il-vous-plaît, clama-t-elle d'une voix forte et quelque peu hésitante en espérant que cela suffirait à desceller l'entrée de sa cheminée.

Elle se souvenait à présent que, lors de son emménagement, Malefoy lui avait précisé que personne, d'extérieur à cet appartement, ne pouvait y pénétrer – peu importait le moyen employé -, sans avoir auparavant obtenu son assentiment.

Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'elle comprit qu'il ne lui suffisait que d'exprimer son accord, ou son refus, à voix haute pour que le passage s'ouvre – ou non. A peine le visage de la Directrice apparut-il dans l'âtre que la jeune femme se précipita en avant et s'agenouilla.

\- Professeur ? Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- J'ai besoin que vous veniez immédiatement à Poudlard, Miss Granger.

\- Pa-pardon ? bredouilla-t-elle, confuse.

\- Je vous expliquerai tout lorsque vous arriverez, promit McGonagall.

\- Bon... très bien, je pars immédiatement dans ce cas.

\- Parfait, je vais prévenir Mr Rusard de votre arrivée.

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de répondre quoique ce fut que la vieille femme avait disparu, la laissant totalement hébétée. Elle ne comprenait tout bonnement pas pourquoi la Directrice avait besoin d'elle... Elle n'était même pas une parente d'élève.

Elle transplana tout de même et marcha rapidement en direction du château après avoir brièvement salué le concierge. McGonagall l'attendait devant l'imposante porte d'entrée et Hermione comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Miss Granger, merci d'être venue.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir convoquée ? demanda Hermione tandis que la Directrice l'invitait à pénétrer dans le château.

\- Nous avons un problème avec un élève, révéla-t-elle.

\- Oh... mais... commença Hermione.

\- Écoutez, Miss Granger, cette situation est totalement irrégulière et je n'aurais, en temps normal, jamais fait appel à vous mais l'élève en question vous a personnellement réclamée, expliqua-t-elle alors que son visage se contractait comme si elle se demandait encore comment ce fameux élève pouvait avoir préféré faire appel à Hermione plutôt qu'à l'un de ses propres parents.

La Gryffondor n'eut pas à se triturer les méninges bien longtemps. Elle savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait bien que très surprise que ce soit _elle_ qu'il réclame. Mais avant toute chose, Hermione était inquiète.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Scorpius Malefoy ? Il va bien ?! s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant pratiquement de marcher.

Le Professeur McGonagall se tourna vers elle, les sourcils haussés. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que celle qui avait jadis été sa meilleure élève manifeste autant d'inquiétude vis-à-vis du fils de Drago Malefoy.

\- Venez avec moi, vous allez comprendre, éluda-t-elle finalement.

Agacée, Hermione fit comme on lui ordonnait et s'étonna de ne pas prendre la direction de l'infirmerie. Après tout, pour qu'une intervention extérieure soit demandée, il fallait tout de même que la situation soit relativement grave. Elles montèrent jusqu'au quatrième étage avant de pivoter dans un étroit couloir. Une seule porte était visible qu'Hermione connaissait parfaitement pour avoir patienté devant de longues minutes durant les six années qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard, en attendant Harry et Ron. McGonagall venait de la conduire devant les toilettes des hommes.

\- Il est là-dedans ?!

\- Oui. Apparemment depuis hier midi.

\- Pardon ?! s'écria Hermione, totalement abasourdie.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ne s'est pas présenté à ses cours hier après-midi. Il avait chargé un de ses camarades de prétexter une visite à l'infirmerie. Sauf qu'il n'est pas revenu ce matin non plus. Ni dans mon cours, ni dans celui de mon collègue. Ne l'ayant pas aperçu dans la Grande salle au moment du déjeuner, j'ai rendu visite à Madame Pomfresh qui m'a assuré ne pas avoir vu l'ombre de Monsieur Malefoy. C'est finalement l'un de ses camarades de septième année qui m'a appris qu'un élève pleurait dans les toilettes et qu'il s'agissait peut-être de mon mystérieux disparu.

La Professeure reprit son souffle avant de poursuivre.

\- J'ai envoyé le préfet de la maison Serdaigle lui parler mais, d'après lui, Monsieur Malefoy a refusé de lui expliquer pourquoi il s'était enfermé ici et pourquoi il pleurait. Bien évidemment, je me suis immédiatement inquiétée et m'y suis moi-même rendue avec Pompom mais il a refusé de sortir de sa cabine et nous a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait parler à personne excepté à vous, Miss Granger, termina finalement la Directrice.

\- Je... je ne comprends pas, murmura Hermione, de plus en plus perplexe.

\- Je dois avouer que moi non plus. Monsieur Malefoy semblait s'adapter tout à fait convenablement au château et je dois même confier que, depuis vous, c'est l'élève qui m'a fait la meilleure première impression. Il semble très impliqué et mature vis-à-vis du travail scolaire et… Vous comprendrez donc ma surprise en le découvrant ici...

\- Je suis aussi étonnée que vous, Professeur..., répondit Hermione qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

\- Eh bien... j'espère que vous parviendrez à le raisonner, Miss Granger. Sinon, je n'aurais d'autre choix que d'utiliser la magie pour le faire sortir, même si j'espère ne pas devoir en arriver à de telles pratiques.

\- Bien... euh oui, d'accord. Je-je vais entrer dans ce cas, bredouilla la jeune femme.

Les traits de la Directrice se fermèrent et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en attendant.

.

Remobilisant ses pensées et ses moyens, Hermione poussa la porte.

\- Scorpius ? appela-t-elle. C'est moi, Hermione.

\- He-Hermione ? bégaya l'enfant, la voix visiblement pleine de trémolos.

\- Oui. Le Professeur McGonagall m'a dit que tu étais enfermé ici depuis hier midi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'enquit la Gryffondor en se postant devant la seule porte verrouillée.

Pas de réponse.

\- Scorpius ?

\- ...

Il ne répondait pas mais Hermione pouvait l'entendre renifler.

\- Tu veux bien ouvrir la porte ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Tu... tu es toute seule ?

\- Oui, il n'y a que moi ici.

\- D'a-d'accord, répondit-il.

Un léger raclement se fit entendre, puis quelques pas et enfin le bruit d'une porte que l'on déverrouille. Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté et son cœur se serra fortement lorsqu'elle entraperçut le visage strié de larmes de l'enfant. Il était très pâle sauf ses yeux et son nez, rougis par ses pleurs. Il ouvrit finalement le battant en grand et se jeta dans les bras de la Gryffondor si brusquement qu'elle manqua d'en tomber à la renverse.

Reprenant ses appuis, elle lui caressa lentement le dos afin qu'il se calme. Ses pleurs finirent par se tarir et, lorsqu'il se détacha finalement d'elle, regarda partout sauf dans sa direction.

\- Ça va ? Es-tu blessé ?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux ! soupira-t-elle, rassurée.

Elle se baissa afin de se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

Scorpius demeura silencieux mais finit par hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

\- La Directrice voudra aussi savoir, non ?

\- Oui, répondit Hermione en se redressant.

\- Alors tu veux bien lui demander de venir ?

\- D'accord.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit des toilettes, la vieille femme patientait toujours dans le couloir et arqua un sourcil en apprenant que son élève la plus brillante avait rempli sa mission avec brio.

\- Il est prêt à vous expliquer, annonça-t-elle.

\- Bien, allons dans mon bureau dans ce cas. Nous y serons plus à notre aise.

.

Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs, tous les élèves devant être rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, et Scorpius resta désespérément collé à Hermione. Ils parvinrent finalement jusque devant l'imposante gargouille en pierre et la Directrice donna le mot de passe avant de les précéder dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

\- Bien... je vous écoute, jeune homme, fit-t-elle après s'être assise dans son fauteuil et avoir invité Scorpius à en faire de même, de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- Est-ce qu'Hermione peut rester ? S'il-vous-plaît, ajouta-t-il en voyant les sourcils froncés de la vieille femme.

Elle opina du chef et Hermione s'assit près de l'enfant.

\- Alors ? Nous vous écoutons, Monsieur Malefoy..., s'impatienta McGonagall.

\- Eh bien... c'est à dire que... euh... bredouilla-t-il.

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à expliquer de lui-même la situation, Hermione entreprit de lui poser quelques questions.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que tu as eu une mauvaise note ?

Après tout... elle-même aurait été dévastée si un « Troll » était venu entaché sa moyenne générale.

\- Non. Enfin... reprit l'enfant en tournant vivement la tête vers sa professeure de Métamorphose, le regard soudain alarmé.

\- Rassurez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy, vous avez obtenu un « Optimal » à votre dernier devoir.

\- Ouf...

\- Mais ce ne sera plus le cas si vous continuez à sécher les cours de la sorte ! cingla la Directrice.

Hermione vit Scorpius baisser la tête, un air coupable plaqué sur le visage.

\- Est-ce que tu as eu un problème avec un autre élève ? demanda finalement Hermione en reprenant son inquisition.

Silence.

\- Est-ce qu'un autre élève s'en est pris verbalement à toi ?

Silence.

Hermione releva la tête et croisa le regard étonné de McGonagall.

\- Il t'a insulté ? induisit la Gryffondor.

Scorpius ne répondit pas mais hocha lentement la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'il a fait plus que t'insulter ?

Nouveau hochement de tête approbateur.

\- Mais il ne s'en est pas pris physiquement à toi, c'est ça ? reprit Hermione.

\- Non... souffla Scorpius.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

L'enfant garda le silence mais se pencha sur son sac de cours. Il en sortit un immense tas de parchemins qu'il tendit à Hermione. Celle-ci, surprise, les réceptionna et c'est en les détaillant de plus près qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de vulgaires parchemins. Il s'agissait des pages d'un livre qui, de toute évidence, avaient été violemment arrachées. Hermione en sélectionna quelques-unes avant de les retourner entre ses doigts. Elle reconnaissait ledit livre – ou tout au moins les feuillets qui le composait. Il s'agissait du très vieil ouvrage historique que lui avait déjà prêté l'enfant.

Hermione sentit une colère sourde s'emparer d'elle. Elle _détestait_ que l'on abîme un livre et surtout une relique telle que celle qu'elle tenait entre les mains ! Et, au-delà de cela, elle avait envie de hurler sur celui qui avait fait ça à Scorpius.

\- Je te le réparerai, promit-elle en passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Merci, murmura l'enfant. Il-Il y a aussi celui-là, ajouta-t-il d'une voix tremblante en sortant d'autres feuillets de son sac.

Hermione reconnut immédiatement le livre de contes qu'elle lui avait offert. L'enfant s'empressa de les fourrer de nouveau dans son sac mais le regard d'Hermione fut interpellé par une marque rouge sur l'une des pages.

\- Tu veux bien les ressortir ? exigea-t-elle en déposant les restes du livre d'histoire sur le bureau de la Directrice afin d'avoir les mains libres.

Lentement, le garçon fit ce qu'elle demandait et Hermione manqua de s'étrangler en remarquant qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de marques rouges, mais bien de mots. Ou plutôt d'insultes. Elle attrapa les papiers et commença à les détailler un à un.

« Fils de Mangemorts », « Partisan de Voldemort », « Gosse de riche »... étaient le genre de terme récurrents. Mais Hermione découvrit également de plus longues phrases comme « elle est où ta marque des Ténèbres, Malefoy ? », « Tu n'aurais jamais dû exister et ton père aurait dû crever comme ta Mangemort de mère ! », et d'autres insultes dans la même veine.

Choquée, Hermione se plaqua une main devant la bouche avant de transmettre les feuilles à McGonagall dont les traits se tendirent, reflétant la gravité de la situation.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, qui a écrit _ça_ ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les insultes d'un mouvement de tête dégoûté, comme s'il s'était agi d'immondices de la pire espèce.

\- ...

\- Scorpius, regarde-moi s'il-te-plaît, ordonna doucement Hermione.

L'enfant s'exécuta.

\- _Ça_ , fit-elle en pointant à son tour le doigt sur les restes du livre de contes, c'est extrêmement grave. Il faut que nous sachions qui te les a écrites pour ne plus jamais que ça recommence. Tu comprends ?

Scorpius acquiesça.

\- C'est... James Potter et Ted Lupin, annonça-t-il finalement dans un souffle.

\- C'est pas vrai, soupira Hermione en se passant une main sur le visage.

En face d'elle, McGonagall semblait voir rouge.

\- Eh bien vous pouvez être certain que ces deux-là ne sont pas près de revoir le soleil avant longtemps ! Six mois de retenue dans les cachots à chaque fois qu'ils auront du temps libre devraient leur faire passer l'envie de discriminer les élèves, siffla la Directrice.

Hermione avait l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir vu aussi en colère que ce jour-là et s'en félicita. Ce genre de comportement ne devait pas rester impuni.

\- Miss Granger, pourrais-je vous parler seule à seule ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu m'attends dehors ? demanda-t-elle à Scorpius en se tournant vers lui.

Des larmes fugaces s'étalaient de nouveau égarées sur ses joues et Hermione le prit dans ses bras avant de les essuyer tendrement et de le laisser partir.

.

\- Le protocole voudrait que je prévienne Monsieur Malefoy sans délai, expliqua la Directrice d'une voix lasse. Mais...

\- Laissez-moi m'en occuper, offrit Hermione. Si Malefoy débarque ici et vois _ça_... Enfin... mieux vaudrait qu'il soit loin de Poudlard lorsqu'il l'apprendra.

\- Je le pense aussi... confirma-t-elle en se remémorant très certainement le tempérament colérique de son ancien élève. Je vais immédiatement convoquer Messieurs Potter et Lupin pour entendre leur version des faits même si... Revelium, psalmodia-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur les parchemins. Oui... Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Lupin ont bien écrit ces insultes, confirma-t-elle après avoir également contrôlé la seconde écriture.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, soupira Hermione. Harry et Ginny vont être catastrophés !

La Directrice ne répondit rien mais la Gryffondor comprit qu'elle pensait exactement comme elle.

\- Vous dites que vous pouvez entrer rapidement en contact avec Monsieur Malefoy pour lui expliquer la situation ?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait, alors je pense qu'il serait bien que Scorpius parte avec vous également. Au moins pour le week-end. Je comprends qu'il soit choqué et je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'il quitte le château pour quelques jours.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Miss Granger ? Je vous fais confiance lorsque vous dites pouvoir gérer cette situation.

\- Je m'occuperai des Malefoy, assura Hermione.

\- Bien. Des excuses publiques seront prononcées lundi matin dans la Grande Salle. Je ferai parvenir un hibou à Monsieur Malefoy au cours du week-end pour le tenir informé de la procédure. Ainsi qu'aux Potter et à Madame Tonks, soupira-t-elle, comme si elle était soudainement dépassée par les évènements.

Comprenant qu'il était l'heure pour elle de partir, Hermione se leva et salua la Directrice. Pourtant, celle-ci la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau.

\- A l'avenir, Monsieur Malefoy, j'aimerais que vous veniez me parler directement de ce genre de chose, ordonna-t-elle à Scorpius une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la porte.

Sa voix était autoritaire mais tout de même assez douce et l'enfant opina du chef.

\- Je suis désolée que vous ayez dû subir ce genre de discriminations inqualifiables et sachez que les responsables seront punis avec la _sévérité_ qu'ils méritent, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton pincé en insistant lourdement sur le qualificatif.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Bien alors vous pouvez partir.

.

Hermione et Scorpius descendirent l'escalier puis la jeune femme s'arrêta.

\- La Directrice m'a demandé de te conduire chez ton père pour le week-end.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama l'enfant en se stoppant à son tour avant de se retourner vers elle.

\- Oui. Et je pense également qu'il serait préférable que tu quittes Poudlard pour quelques jours.

\- Ah... Bon, d'accord mais je ne veux pas rentrer au Manoir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux aller chez toi, Hermione. Enfin... reprit-il en la voyant froncer les sourcils. Je veux dire... est-ce que je pourrais venir chez toi ? S'il-te-plaît ?

\- Oui, enfin je pense... Mais... il faut qu'on prévienne ton père, bredouilla Hermione, dépassée.

\- Je ne veux pas lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit l'enfant d'une voix sourde.

\- Ok. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, nous allons rentrer chez moi, prendre un bon repas et ensuite nous parlerons de tout cela, d'accord ? tempera Hermione.

L'enfant acquiesça et la Gryffondor le convia à aller récupérer ses affaires.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Tu peux aller prendre une douche pendant que je prépare le dîner, suggéra Hermione alors qu'ils passaient la porte de son appartement.

\- D'accord, merci Hermione.

Cette dernière brassa l'air d'un vague geste de la main, signe que ses remerciements n'étaient absolument pas nécessaires. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine, tandis que Scorpius prenait la direction de la salle de bain, et entreprit de fouiller ses placards à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible. Vingt minutes plus tard, le jeune Malefoy était de retour et s'attablait au bar qui délimitait la cuisine du reste de la pièce à vivre.

\- Hermione... est-ce que tu penses que le Professeur McGonagall me rendra mes livres ? Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste, demanda-t-il alors d'une voix morne.

\- Oui, répondit laconiquement la Gryffondor en remuant les pâtes qu'elles faisaient bouillir dans une large casserole.

\- Et... tu penses vraiment que tu pourras les réparer ?

Hermione pivota sur elle-même jusqu'à plonger son regard dans les pupilles grises aux reflets bleu de l'enfant.

\- Je te promets que je les restaurerai, assura-t-elle. Même si je ne sais pas comme je vais m'y prendre pour remettre en état le livre d'histoire, ajouta-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

Le visage de l'enfant se referma de lui-même.

\- Mais je vais réussir ! reprit Hermione en voulant à tout prix faire disparaître la tristesse qu'elle voyait au fond des yeux et qui se répercutait, comme en écho, sur le reste de son corps.

Ses épaules étaient voûtées, ses traits tirés, il avait perdu son habituel sourire enjôleur et son regard était teinté de mélancolie. Le cœur de la Gryffondor se serra dans sa poitrine et elle contourna rapidement le bar avant d'aller le prendre dans ses bras. Scorpius sembla se laisser aller et se décontracter progressivement.

\- Et puis, tu sais, ton père connais beaucoup de monde et il ne serait pas surprenant qu'il sache à qui s'adresser pour faire restaurer ton ouvrage, tenta-t-elle de le réconforter en retournant se placer face à sa cuisinière.

.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant une assiette de spaghettis à la sauce tomate. Un silence de plomb régnait, seulement interrompu par le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient. Une fois leur repas terminé, la Gryffondor débarrassa d'un coup de baguette avant de proposer une tasse de chocolat chaud à son protégé.

Ce dernier accepta et ce fut deux tasses à la main qu'Hermione alla le retrouver sur le canapé. Le garçon ne se confiait toujours pas alors, tout comme dans le bureau de la Directrice, la jeune femme décida de prendre les choses en main.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas parlé à ton père de tout ce qu'il se passait avec James et Teddy ?

Hochement de tête négatif.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en déposant son chocolat chaud sur la table basse. Ou pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, à moi ? Je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère mais je pense que j'aurais pu... continua-t-elle.

\- Tu l'aurais dit à Papa et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, coupa l'enfant en soupirant tristement.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il est ton père Scorpius, il _doit_ savoir.

\- Non.

En cet instant, Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir une version miniature de Drago Malefoy. Le fils avait adopté le même ton sec et sans réplique que le Serpentard lorsque ce dernier voulait mettre fin à une conversation qui ne tournait pas à son avantage. Hermione toutefois commençait à bien les connaître et ne se laissait plus impressionner.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il sache, l'intima-t-elle.

\- Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter pour ça, répondit Scorpius en baissant la tête.

\- Et c'est tout ? demanda Hermione, pas dupe pour une Noise.

\- Oui.

\- Je pense qu'il y a de ça, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit la raison principale, nuança-t-elle.

L'enfant blond soupira, comme s'il était en plein débat intérieur.

\- Écoute, reprit posément Hermione. Je ne veux pas te forcer à me dire quoique ce soit. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi et je pense que tu as besoin de parler de tout cela avec quelqu'un. Bien entendu, je comprendrais si je n'étais pas la personne à qui tu voulais te confier mais...

\- Papa... je ne veux pas qu'il sache parce que... parce que je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste, la coupa une nouvelle fois l'enfant d'une voix chevrotante.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Triste ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

En colère, elle pouvait le concevoir. Mais le fait que l'enfant craigne que son père soit triste n'avait pas vraiment de sens…

\- Je sais ce que les gens pensent de ma famille, et de mon père. Mais... ils ne le connaissent pas ! Toi, tu le connais, Hermione ! Tu sais que mon père n'est pas comme ils le disent ! poursuivit vivement l'enfant comme s'il ne l'avait tout simplement pas entendue.

Ses grands yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Oui, je le sais, répondit-elle lentement.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, reprit Scorpius.

Soudain, Hermione comprit.

\- Tu veux le protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Ne rien lui dire pour ne pas qu'il réentende ces horreurs. Parce que tu sais qu'il se sentira coupable à la seconde même où il saura qu'on s'en est pris à toi à cause de lui... murmura-t-elle, le regard dans le vide.

Scorpius hocha difficilement la tête pendant qu'une larme dévalait sa joue, suivie d'une deuxième. Bouleversée, Hermione se précipita en avant pour le serrer contre elle. Elle venait d'assister à l'acte le plus désintéressé du monde. Un acte d'amour. Le plus innocent et le plus pur de tous : l'amour qu'un enfant pouvait porter à son père.

La jeune femme sentit ses propres joues s'humidifier et garda le corps du jeune Malefoy contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus secoué d'aucun spasme.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures, Hermione ? demanda-t-il alors en se redressant.

\- Parce que tu es le petit garçon le plus touchant que je n'ai jamais rencontré, avoua-t-elle en essuyant ses joues.

En face d'elle, l'enfant fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de sourire.

\- Mais il faut que comprenne quelque chose, Scorpius, reprit-elle finalement. Tu ne peux pas cacher ce genre de chose à ton père. Même si c'est pour le protéger. Je ne connais pas Drago par cœur mais si je sais une chose, c'est qu'il t'aime. Il t'aime plus que tout sur cette Terre et il serait dévasté si quelque chose t'arrivait, d'autant plus si tu lui cache ce qu'il se passe. Malefoy ne se laisse pas atteindre par les critiques, poursuivit la Gryffondor. Tu sais, il a appris à s'en protéger depuis bien longtemps et je pense qu'il ne leur accorde plus aucun crédit. Tout ce qui lui importe c'est toi et ton bonheur, acheva-t-elle.

\- Je sais... Et je sais qu'il sera très fâché contre moi quand il apprendra ce qu'il s'est passé mais je...

\- Tu voulais le protéger, termina Hermione.

\- Oui.

\- Et, crois-moi, c'est tout à fait louable de ta part. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de protéger ton père. C'est à lui de le faire, expliqua doucement la jeune femme en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Il leva son regard vers elle.

\- Il va falloir que je lui dise tout ce qu'il s'est passé, alors.

\- Oui, confirma Hermione. Mais pas ce soir. Pour le moment, tu vas aller te coucher, passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et, demain matin, nous irons voir ton père.

L'enfant acquiesça.

\- Tu resteras avec moi ?... Pour lui expliquer, je veux dire.

\- Si tu veux, concéda la Gryffondor.

\- Merci, Hermione.

La jeune femme sourit puis se leva et alla rapporter les tasses dans l'évier. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, Scorpius n'était plus là mais de la lumière filtrait du couloir où se situait son ancienne chambre. Elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre lorsqu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et entreprit de fouiller dans un carton.

.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle toquait à la porte de la chambre de Scorpius.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, répondit l'enfant.

Il avait revêtu son pyjama et s'était glissé sous les draps. Un sourire attendri prit place sur les lèvres d'Hermione alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Elle lui tendit sa trouvaille et le jeune sorcier attrapa l'épais livre, avec curiosité.

\- « Les contes des frères Grimm », lut-il.

\- Pour remplacer l'autre le temps de la restauration, expliqua Hermione.

Lentement l'enfant releva les yeux vers elle et le cœur de la Gryffondor fondit. C'était comme si elle venait de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau du monde.

\- Merci Hermione, souffla le garçon en se levant de son lit avant de venir l'étreindre.

\- Oh mais... ce n'est rien, bredouilla la jeune femme, légèrement mal à l'aise devant tant d'effusions.

Elle ne comprenait décemment pas comme cet enfant si démonstratif, doux et attentionné pouvait être le fils de Drago Malefoy... Non, décidément, cela la dépassait !

Finalement, Scorpius repartit s'allonger dans son lit et la Gryffondor allait quitter la chambre lorsqu'elle se retourna, une main sur la poignée.

\- Je-je sais que tu peux très bien le faire tout seul mais... est-ce que tu aimerais que je t'en lise un passage ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix incertaine en désignant le livre de contes.

Les yeux du blond firent la navette entre elle et ledit livre, se mirent soudainement à pétiller et il hocha frénétiquement la tête. Amusée, Hermione revint donc sur ses pas et rapprocha la chaise de bureau de son lit. Elle s'empara de l'ouvrage, l'ouvrit au hasard et commença à lire « Blanche Neige ».

Dix minutes plus tard, les yeux de Scorpius se fermaient et un souffle lent et régulier s'échappa de ses lèvres fines et entrouvertes. Souriant, la jeune femme referma le livre, alla le déposer sur le bureau puis revint vers le fils de son ancien amant. Ce jeune garçon avait le don de l'étonner à chaque fois davantage. Lentement, en veillant à ne pas le réveiller, elle remonta doucement les couvertures sur lui et, après une légère hésitation, déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Elle éteignit les lumières d'un Sortilège informulé et sortit avant de refermer la porte avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

.

Ceci fait, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, déposa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, attrapa son pyjama et prit la direction de sa salle de bain. Hermione se fit couler un bain et soupira longuement une fois immergée dans l'eau chaude. Elle resta ainsi immobile, l'esprit vide de toute pensée, pendant de longues minutes avant de commencer à se frictionner le corps avec quelques onguents odorants. Elle se mit à réfléchir au lendemain matin et un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Toutefois, celui-ci n'avait certainement pas la même signification que le premier... Et pour cause puisque, le lendemain, elle devrait revoir Malefoy et surtout, lui parler. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis la dernière fois où lui et Scorpius étaient venus chez elle pour que l'enfant lui fasse ses au revoir.

Malgré ce qu'avait pu lui conseiller Harry, Hermione n'avait pas tenté de reprendre contact avec le Serpentard. Ceci car – encore malgré ce qu'Harry avait pu dire – elle se sentait toujours particulièrement affectée par les paroles que lui avait craché son meilleur ami lors de la soirée chez Malefoy. Mais cela aurait été un déplorable mensonge d'affirmer que ce dernier ne lui manquait pas. Outre les « activités physiques » auxquelles ils s'adonnaient régulièrement, c'était surtout le fait de pouvoir tout simplement communiquer avec lui qui manquait à la Gryffondor. Ses relations avec Harry et Ginny avaient eu beau s'améliorer considérablement ces derniers jours, cela ne lui faisait cependant pas le même effet que lorsqu'elle parlait de tout et de rien avec le Serpentard. Et leurs soirées de « dépravation » lui manquaient également. Elle n'avait pas retouché à une goutte d'alcool depuis qu'elle lui avait officiellement fait comprendre que leur « relation » - peu importait comment on pouvait la qualifier – était terminée. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé mais Hermione conservait tout de même suffisamment de bon sens pour comprendre que son état dépressif ne se serait pas amélioré avec de l'alcool, bien au contraire.

.

La Gryffondor se passa une main sur le visage dans un mouvement las. Oui, elle allait devoir reprendre contact avec Malefoy le lendemain et elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait ressentir en sa présence. Il était pourtant exclu qu'elle se défile. Scorpius avait des ennuis et Hermione ferait tout ce qui était et serait en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Même si cela signifiait communiquer à nouveau avec Malefoy.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Tu as récupéré toutes tes affaires ? s'enquit Hermione en passant elle-même son bras au travers de l'anse de son sac à main.

\- Oui, répondit Scorpius d'une voix morose.

Il semblait avoir autant envie qu'elle de se rendre au Manoir... La jeune femme s'avança lentement vers lui et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Je reste avec toi, d'accord ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, indiquant qu'il comprenait et Hermione se redressa.

\- Bon... je pense que nous allons transplaner à l'extérieur du domaine.

L'enfant ne répondit pas et lui tendit la main. Elle l'attrapa mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un bruit sourd les fit se retourner.

.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

.

Hermione et Scorpius échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus alors que les coups se répétaient un peu plus fortement contre la porte d'entrée.

.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre totalement Scormione ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! :) (Je sais qu'il est relativement court mais, croyez-moi, mieux valait que je le coupe ici et ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera plus long ^^).

Vous comprenez à présent que si Hermione n'avait pas répondu à Drago lorsqu'il était venu la voir à la fin du chapitre précédant c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas chez elle mais à Poudlard... Eh oui !

Sinon... j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ce pauvre Scorpius... :( Heureusement qu'Hermione est là !

 **D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous de la décision de notre Serdaigle préféré de demander à ce qu'Hermione vienne et pas Drago ?**

 **Qu'envisager pour la suite ?**

Allez hop, on prend quelques petites secondes/minutes et on écrit une (petite, moyenne ou longue) review pour me faire plaisir et réconforter le pauvre petit Scorpinou-chéri qu'on adore ! (Bah oui parce qu'il est encore tout triste, vous savez… ^^)

BREEEF ! Je vous fais plein de gros bisous et je vous dis donc à très vite dans vos reviews et à dimanche pour le chapitre suivant !

 **Chalusse**

PS : et on n'oublie pas de voter pour me faire part de son avis concernant les posts pour les publications, s'il-vous-plaît ;).


	33. Chapitre 32

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme toujours, je remercie très chaleureusement mes revieweurs/euses d'amour ! Revieweurs/euses qui se sont fait légèrement moins nombreux au cours du dernier chapitre **alors j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre saura vous motiver à me laisser un petit mot ! :)**

Concernant les publications, je ferai des annonces sur FB à partir du prochain chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de venir voter.

 **Je vous annonce par ailleurs que je ne serai pas en mesure de publier un nouveau chapitre mercredi.** Ceci car j'aurai d'autres impératifs à ce moment-là et je m'en excuse par avance :(. J'essaierai de publier le chapitre trente-trois au cours du W-E prochain et donc pas nécessairement le dimanche pour que vous l'ayez plus rapidement (puis je reprendrai mon rythme de publication classique). Je vous invite donc à guetter la page FB, la semaine prochaine, pour être avisés de la mise à jour :).

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Je suis ravie que tu aies autant apprécié le précédent chapitre presque 100% Scormione ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant. Mille mercis pour ta nouvelle review ! Bises et à très bientôt. :)

 **Bellasidious** : Tes magnifiques compliments m'ont vraiment fait super plaisir et très chauds au cœur ! J'espère que tu continueras à « adorer » jusqu'à la fin. Concernant la relation des Dramione eh bien… suspens, suspens ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Mille mercis pour ta magnifique review et à très bientôt ! Bisous ! :)

.

Voilà pour cette courte note de début de chapitre (profitez-en car ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai si peu de choses à vous dire ^^). Je vous laisse à présent avec le nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! :)

Très bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure pour la note de fin !

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Mise au point**

 _Toc, toc, toc_

.

Les coups se répétèrent une troisième fois et, sortant de sa torpeur, Hermione rompit le contact visuel qu'elle maintenait avec Scorpius, toujours agrippé à sa main gauche. Elle attrapa sa baguette dans son sac à main avant de s'avancer en direction de la porte sur laquelle elle jeta un sortilège afin de connaître l'identité du visiteur.

\- C'est ton père, lâcha-t-elle en se retournant vers l'enfant, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Il-il a l'air fâché ? s'enquit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Hermione reporta son attention sur la porte et inspecta le Serpentard par le biais de la petite fenêtre qu'avait créé son sort et qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la cage d'escalier.

\- Étonnamment, non, répondit-elle, aussi surprise que Scorpius qui accourait déjà vers elle pour vérifier par lui-même.

\- Tu as raison, finit-il par marmonner, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi Malefoy se pointerait-il à neuf heures du matin chez elle, un samedi, si ce n'était pas pour récupérer son fils ?

Ce fut finalement le jeune Malefoy qui apporta la réponse à cette question.

\- Il est venu pour toi, dit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ?

\- Papa, il est venu pour te voir ! Il m'a enfin écouté !

Et avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, traînant difficilement sa grosse valise derrière lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'en arrière-plan, le Serpentard continuait de marteler sa porte.

\- Je vais dans la chambre. Je vous laisse parler, expliqua le petit Scorpius.

\- Mais... commença Hermione.

\- Granger ! Je sais que tu es ici, ouvre s'il-te-plaît !

La voix du Serpentard était étouffée mais coupa tout de même Hermione dans son élan. En face d'elle, l'enfant lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Hébétée et prise de court, Hermione resta interdite, les bras ballants, avant de finalement se diriger d'un pas traînant vers la porte d'entrée.

.

\- Oh... Salut, Granger, fit Malefoy, visiblement étonné qu'elle daigne lui ouvrir.

\- Salut Malefoy, marmonna cette dernière, toujours étourdie de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

\- Je peux entrer ? J'aimerais te parler.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Il s'arrêta au milieu du salon puis se retourna vers elle.

\- Écoute, Granger... commença-t-il, visiblement tendu.

\- Malefoy, l'arrêta Hermione en levant la main vers lui. Je dois aussi te parler.

\- Ah... euh... bon très bien, fit-il, désarçonné. Tu veux commencer ? Après tout, tu t'apprêtes peut-être à me dire la même chose que moi, reprit-il comme s'il essayait de s'en convaincre lui-même.

\- J'en doute...

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il. Que veux-tu me dire ?

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Ton fils est ici.

Un silence de plomb tomba entre eux. Elle vit tout d'abord Malefoy froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension puis son regard se figea, au même titre que tous les traits de son visage et il se précipita vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il va bien ? Il est blessé ?! Où est-ce qu'il est ?!

\- Il va bien, assura Hermione d'une voix calme.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux de soulagement avant de les rouvrir, quelques instants plus tard. Il semblait véritablement confus à présent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? répéta Malefoy.

\- Il est dans sa chambre. Mais... il faut qu'on parle avant, ajouta-t-elle promptement en voyant le blond se diriger vers le couloir.

\- On parlera plus tard, Granger, pour l'instant je veux voir mon fils.

\- Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle alors.

Surpris par son soudain haussement de ton, il se retourna.

\- On doit parler avant que tu n'ailles le voir. Il faut que je t'explique certaines choses et... il m'a fait promettre de t'en parler d'abord, ajouta-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

Le blond la dévisagea d'un air suspicieux.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il va bien ? demanda-t-il après une seconde de silence.

\- Certaine, affirma Hermione.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Malefoy.

\- Je vais t'expliquer.

Elle lui désigna le canapé d'un signe de tête, y prenant elle-même place. Les yeux de Malefoy firent une dernière fois la navette entre elle et le couloir puis il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, tendu et le dos très droit.

.

Durant une heure, Hermione rapporta au père de l'enfant tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Tout d'abord figé dans une expression d'impassibilité dont lui seul avait le secret, son visage s'était petit à petit contracté, signe qu'il était très en colère. Une lueur menaçante traversa même ses pupilles au moment où elle lui apprit la teneur des messages laissés sur les pages du livre de contes.

\- Il a fait ça pour te « protéger », si l'on peut dire ça ainsi, conclut Hermione en faisant référence au silence de l'enfant quant aux insultes dont il avait été victime.

\- Je ne comprends pas... répéta Malefoy pour la seconde fois de la matinée, visiblement choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Il ne voulait pas que tu te mettes à culpabiliser, expliqua la Gryffondor. Tu sais, c'est un enfant très perspicace et il sait parfaitement comment tu fonctionnes. Il pensait que tu te maudirais en apprenant qu'on le brutalisait à cause de son nom de famille... Et je pense qu'il a raison.

\- Évidemment qu'il a raison ! explosa Malefoy avant de se passer une main sur le visage et de masser ses paupières.

Il semblait furieux et, paradoxalement, tellement abattu qu'Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Doucement, elle avança sa main jusqu'à toucher du bout des doigts celle du Serpentard qui, surpris, la laissa mollement retomber sur le canapé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, assura Hermione d'une voix douce.

Le blond ne répondit rien mais la jeune femme savait parfaitement qu'il se tenait pour responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'il ne comprenait pas alors Hermione attrapa sa main et le força à se lever. Docile, il la suivit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Scorpius contre laquelle la Gryffondor frappa.

.

\- Entrez, annonça l'enfant.

Elle poussa la porte. Il était assis sur son lit, le livre de contes - qu'il semblait avoir repris au début - ouvert sur les genoux. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit Hermione mais s'évanouit rapidement en constatant que son père la suivait de près. L'enfant se leva et, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce fut, Malefoy bouscula légèrement Hermione et se précipita sur lui. La jeune femme voulut le suivre mais interrompit immédiatement son geste en voyant le Serpentard serrer son fils dans ses bras à lui en rompre les os. Scorpius semblait aussi surpris qu'elle et regardait Hermione avec de grands yeux, par-dessus l'épaule de son père. Finalement, Malefoy se détacha de lui et se retourna vers Hermione en s'excusant de l'avoir bousculée. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle ne lui en tenait absolument pas rigueur et il lui adressa un sourire gêné.

\- Est-ce... Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seuls quelques minutes ? demanda-t-il.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione releva les yeux vers son ex-amant.

\- Oui, bien entendu ! acquiesça-t-elle avant de quitter hâtivement la pièce.

}{

\- T'es fâché, Papa ? demanda Scorpius en baissant la tête.

Drago ne répondit pas immédiatement et s'agenouilla plutôt pour être à la hauteur de son fils qui s'était assis sur son lit. Il lui releva doucement le menton, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

\- Oui, je suis fâché Scorpius. Mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles tu peux penser, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de l'enfant s'embuer de larmes. Je suis fâché parce que tu ne m'as rien dit. Je suis même furieux.

\- Désolé, bredouilla Scorpius.

\- Regarde-moi, exigea Drago en exerçant une nouvelle pression sous le menton de l'enfant. Si jamais une chose pareille se reproduisait, je veux que tu m'en parles immédiatement... à moi ou à ta grand-mère ou… à Hermione.

Les yeux gris/bleus de son fils s'agrandirent légèrement mais il se contenta de hocher la tête.

}{

Les deux Malefoy restèrent assez longtemps enfermés dans la chambre du jeune sorcier mais, n'entendant aucun éclats de voix, Hermione avait cessé de s'inquiéter. Finalement, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait se fit entendre et, quelques secondes plus tard, père et fils apparaissaient dans le salon. Quelques traces de larmes étaient visibles sur les joues de Scorpius et Malefoy avait les yeux légèrement brillants. Hermione adressa un mince sourire au petit blond qui s'empressa de le lui rendre, finissant de rassurer la jeune femme.

Le silence se fit entre eux, pesant et gênant. Se levant du canapé, Hermione alla déposer le livre qu'elle avait entamé quelques minutes auparavant sur une étagère, alors que Malefoy se tournait vers Scorpius.

\- Quand dois-tu rentrer à Poudlard ?

\- Lundi, je crois. C'est ça Hermione ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

\- Oui, répondit la Gryffondor.

Pivotant vers Malefoy, elle ajouta :

\- D'après McGonagall, des excuses publiques seront prononcées lundi matin dans la Grande Salle. Elle doit normalement t'envoyer le programme de la matinée par hibou.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête.

\- Bon eh bien... commença-t-il.

\- Papa ? le coupa son fils.

\- Quoi ?

\- On peut rester ici ?

\- Pardon ?

\- On peut rester avec Hermione ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit de nouveau sur la pièce à vivre.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'on rentre au Manoir, Scorp', répondit finalement son père qui évitait, de toute évidence, le regard qu'Hermione avait posé sur lui.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de « mais ». Et puis tu as déjà suffisamment abusé de son hospitalité, tu ne crois pas ? reprit Malefoy.

\- Oui mais...

\- Scorpius... menaça Drago.

\- Mais je ne suis là que pour deux jours encore et j'ai envie de voir Hermione, moi, clama tout de même l'enfant.

\- Eh bien... tu pourras venir lui dire au revoir si tu veux, et si elle est d'accord, bien entendu, ajouta Malefoy en levant enfin son regard d'acier vers elle.

Hermione acquiesça discrètement. Elle se sentait comme spectatrice de cet échange et avait l'impression que son esprit avait déserté son corps. Elle se tenait là, debout au milieu de la pièce, immobile et le regard posé sur le Serpentard. Elle les entendait communiquer mais ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à leur conversation. Non, elle se sentait comme une coquille vide, comme une plante en pot que l'on aurait déposée ici pour décorer.

Puis, soudainement, Malefoy bougea et Hermione sortit de sa torpeur. Il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, la valise de son fils dans son sillage, et l'observait étrangement.

\- Eh oh, Hermione ?! l'appela une voix.

Baissant les yeux, la Gryffondor aperçut Scorpius qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-il.

\- Hein ? Euh… oui, oui, mentit-elle. Qu'... qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- On rentre au Manoir. Tu es certaine que tout va bien, Granger ? l'interrogea Malefoy à son tour.

Malefoy... Hermione reporta son regard sur lui. Il avait froncé les sourcils et la jeune femme le trouva beau. Oui, Malefoy était beau, seul un idiot dirait le contraire. Son regard toujours plongé dans le sien, elle le vit se détourner légèrement, peut-être pour parler à son fils, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser.

Puis, lentement, elle le vit s'approcher. Ses yeux étaient étranges, il était comme... inquiet.

\- Hey, Granger ?

Il agita une main devant son visage comme pour capter son attention. Attention qu'il avait, en quelque sorte, déjà accaparé depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

\- Granger... Dis quelque chose... la pressa-t-il.

Hermione avait détaché ses yeux des siens et scrutait à présent et avec minutie, sa bouche aux lèvres fines mais pourtant si délicieuses. Ce fut alors comme si son cerveau réintégrait brusquement son corps. Des milliers de pensées l'assaillirent de toutes parts, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'elle était immobile et muette depuis de longues secondes. Elle bougea rapidement la tête et son regard se focalisa sur quatre points.

Scorpius.

La valise.

Malefoy.

La porte d'entrée.

\- R...spt, parvint-elle à marmonner.

\- Pardon ? demanda Malefoy.

Hermione plongea de nouveau dans ses prunelles grises et ce fut comme si tout autour d'elle disparaissait à nouveau brusquement.

\- Reste, souffla-t-elle si bas qu'elle douta qu'il l'entende de là où il se tenait. _Restez_ , reprit-elle un peu plus distinctement et en posant son regard sur Scorpius.

Elle peinait à réfléchir, ses pensées formaient un imposant sac de nœuds dans son esprit mais une idée globale s'en dégageait tout de même : elle n'avait pas envie de les voir franchir cette porte. En face d'elle, Malefoy avait recommencé à froncer les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui arborait à présent un immense sourire.

Personne ne parlait, ni même ne bougeait. Hermione observait Malefoy et ce dernier en faisait autant. Soudainement, la voix enjouée de Scorpius résonna dans la pièce.

\- Alors j'peux rapporter ma valise dans ma chambre ?! se renseigna-t-il, en allant, sans même attendre la réponse, récupérer ladite valise devant la porte.

\- Je... Oui, je pense que tu peux, répondit finalement son père sans toutefois bouger d'un centimètre.

\- Génial ! s'exclama l'enfant avant de faire traîner son imposant bagage dans le couloir pour la seconde fois de la journée.

.

Seuls, Hermione et Malefoy se regardaient toujours en chiens de faïence. Ce fut finalement lui qui, à l'instar de son fils, rompit le silence en premier.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Sûre ? Hermione n'était plus sûre de rien, et ce depuis longtemps. Mais Harry lui avait préconisé d'écouter son cœur plutôt que sa tête et, cette dernière étant aux abonnés absents en cet instant précis, elle avait suivi son conseil. Hermione ne voulait pas qu'ils partent et la laissent seule. Depuis que Scorpius était arrivé, la veille au soir, la Gryffondor se sentait mieux. S'inquiéter pour lui, lui avait permis de ne plus penser à ses propres problèmes et elle devait avouer que cela lui faisait un bien fou. Elle était parvenue à dormir d'une traite la nuit dernière et sans même prendre de potion ce qui, au regard des derniers jours, relevait de l'exploit.

C'était donc tout naturellement qu'elle ressentait le besoin de continuer à avoir la présence du petit garçon auprès d'elle. Et puis... il y avait Malefoy...

Malefoy qui attendait toujours une réponse de sa part. Prenant son courage à deux mains et reléguant dans un coin de son esprit toutes ses réticences, elle acquiesça.

\- Certaine.

.

Le visage du Serpentard se relâcha immédiatement et un mince sourire étira même ses lèvres. Sourire qui se transmit de façon contagieuse à Hermione qui baissa timidement les yeux. En quelques pas, Malefoy se retrouva juste devant elle et lui releva doucement le menton jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se replongent dans les siens. La main du blond voyagea alors jusqu'à sa joue dans un geste aérien et délicat. Hermione ferma les yeux à son toucher.

\- OH COOOOL ! Vous êtes redevenus amoureux ! s'écria Scorpius en faisant son retour dans la pièce.

Tout se passa comme au ralenti. La main de Malefoy retomba mollement le long de son flanc pendant qu'Hermione ouvrait les paupières et que leurs deux visages pivotaient d'un bloc vers le jeune blond, figés dans une expression d'horreur.

\- Ah... euh bah peut être pas, finalement, se contenta de soupirer l'enfant avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé et de reprendre la lecture de son livre de contes.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent quelques instants, les yeux écarquillés, puis Drago reporta son attention sur son fils.

\- C'est quoi ce livre ?

\- C'est Hermione qui me l'a prêté. C'est pour remplacer celui qui est... enfin l'autre, expliqua-t-il en relevant le nez.

\- Merci, souffla Malefoy à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Cette dernière lui fit signe que ce n'était rien.

\- Tu sais, Papa, Hermione m'a dit qu'elle allait restaurer mes livres, reprit finalement Scorpius. Enfin, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait essayer.

\- C'est gentil à elle, tu l'as remercié ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione, qui en avait assez qu'on la remercie à tout bout de champ et pour tout et n'importe quoi, roula également des yeux avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine. Il était près de onze heures et, comme il semblait à présent évident que les Malefoy resteraient avec elle pour déjeuner, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle pourrait bien « concocter ».

Ce fut donc avec horreur qu'elle se souvint, en ouvrant le réfrigérateur, que ses réserves étaient à sec et que plus rien de comestible ne trainaient dans ses placards. Se résignant, elle retourna dans le salon avant de se diriger vers le porte-manteau où elle attrapa sa veste et son sac à main.

\- Tu t'en vas, Hermione ? s'étonna Scorpius, alors que son père fronçait les sourcils.

\- Je dois aller faire des courses, expliqua la Gryffondor tout en vérifiant sa coiffure dans un miroir accroché au mur.

\- Et on peut t'accompagner ? demanda l'enfant en fermant son livre.

\- Oh... euh... bredouilla la Gryffondor, prise de court. Eh bien tu peux m'accompagner si tu le souhaites, mais ce n'est pas très marrant tu sais.

\- Si, si je viens ! Mais Papa ne peut pas venir ? fit Scorpius en enfilant à son tour sa veste.

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais je ne pense pas que...

\- Que quoi ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Oui, « que quoi », Granger ? répéta l'intéressé en se levant du canapé.

\- Que tu veuilles venir faire les courses avec moi. Enfin avec nous, termina Hermione.

\- Et pourquoi je ne voudrais pas venir, Granger ?

\- Oui pourquoi, Hermione ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme firent la navette entre le père et le fils avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses traits. Ils lui avaient manqué.

\- Pour rien. Allons-y dans ce cas, finit-elle par répondre.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Papa ! On peut acheter ça ? réclama pour la énième fois Scorpius en rapportant un paquet de bonbons qu'il approcha dangereusement du chariot que poussait Hermione.

\- Non, se contenta de répondre son père, comme il l'avait fait les cinq fois précédentes.

Hermione se retint de pouffer de rire et attrapa un filet de pommes de terre qu'elle ajouta aux restes de ses futurs achats. A côté d'elle, l'enfant se renfrogna.

\- On ne te nourrit pas à Poudlard ou quoi ? s'agaça Malefoy.

\- Si, mais ce sont des bonbons ! Ce n'est _pas_ de la nourriture. Et puis je te rappelle que j'ai passé près de vingt-quatre heures sans manger, ajouta l'enfant.

Hermione releva immédiatement le regard vers le Serpentard, soudainement inquiète. A son grand étonnement, c'est une lueur d'amusement qu'elle vit traverser ses prunelles grises.

\- J'en reviens pas. Tu vas quand même pas te servir de ce qu'il s'est passé pour me convaincre de t'acheter un paquet de bonbons ?! s'exclama-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Euh...

\- Merlin ! Tu es bien un Serpentard, mon fils ! Allez va, prend-les tes bonbons, finit par concéder le blond en riant légèrement.

Hermione pivota vers Scorpius qui avait subitement blêmit à l'annonce de sa « vraie fausse maison » et la Gryffondor se fit la réflexion qu'il fallait véritablement qu'elle le convainque d'en parler à Malefoy avant que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte par lui-même.

.

Arrivés à la caisse, ce dernier insista pour payer ce qui fit maugréer Hermione.

Toutefois, la bonne humeur fut de mise sur le chemin du retour. Scorpius marchait devant, son paquet de sucreries à moitié ouvert entre les mains, tandis qu'Hermione et Malefoy suivaient un peu plus loin. Eux-mêmes étaient poursuivis à la trace par leurs achats qui, grâce au sortilège lancé par Hermione, flottaient allègrement. Personne ne prononça un mot mais ce silence n'était pas dérangeant, bien au contraire. La jeune femme profitait du vent qui jouait dans ses cheveux et du soleil qui, au gré des nuages épars, se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son visage. En cet instant, elle se sentait bien et apaisée. Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres et elle ferma brièvement les yeux afin de profiter des derniers rayons du soleil avant de suivre Scorpius qui atteignait déjà la cage d'escalier de son appartement.

.

\- Dis, Hermione. Puisque je reste là, tu veux bien m'aider avec mon devoir de Potions ? demanda Scorpius en se débarrassant de sa veste qu'il accrocha ensuite au porte-manteau.

\- Bien sûr ! accepta immédiatement la Gryffondor. Mais après le déjeuner, d'accord ? Parce qu'il faut que j'aille ranger nos achats et que je me mette aux fourneaux si on ne veut pas mourir de faim, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

L'enfant hocha la tête mais parut tout de même un peu déçu.

\- Va travailler avec lui, je vais m'occuper de ranger et de préparer le repas, annonça posément Malefoy.

Interloqués, Hermione et Scorpius se retournèrent comme un seul homme.

\- Hum... Tu es sûr ? l'interrogea Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

\- Certain, acquiesça-t-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire en coin.

La jeune femme se rappela qu'ils avaient prononcés exactement les mêmes paroles quelques heures auparavant. A la différence que leurs rôles avaient été inversés et que le sujet de conversation était beaucoup moins léger. Souriant à son tour, Hermione pivota donc vers le jeune Scorpius qui semblait aux anges. Toutefois, son regard s'assombrit légèrement et il interpella son père qui qui se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire de choux de Bruxelles, hein ?

Son ton inquiet fit pouffer Hermione.

\- Non, Scorpius... je ne vais pas faire de choux de Bruxelles, répondit son père sur un ton blasé.

\- Cooool !

.

Pendant que l'enfant partait en direction de sa chambre pour aller y chercher son matériel scolaire, Hermione lança un sort sur la table basse qui se développa jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une table de salle à manger autour de laquelle au moins six personnes pouvaient prendre place. Satisfaite, la Gryffondor s'assit sur une chaise et patienta. Depuis la cuisine, elle entendait Malefoy œuvrer et jeta un coup d'œil discret par-dessus le bar.

Il était de dos et découpait quelque chose sur le plan de travail. Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'Hermione supposait au vu du mouvement régulier et circulaire de son épaule droite et des claquements secs que provoquait, ce qui devait être, un couteau sur une planche à découper. Il avait ôté sa veste et la jeune femme pouvait voir les muscles de son dos se tendre légèrement contre le tissu de sa chemise avant de se relâcher, puis se tendre à nouveau... Son regard allait se perdre sur sa nuque lorsqu'un bruit sourd la fit sursauter et se retourner. Scorpius était de retour, les bras chargés des livres qu'il venait de déposer sans ménagement sur la table.

.

\- Scorpius ? l'appela Hermione pendant qu'il ouvrait son manuel de Potions.

\- Oui ?

\- Concernant ta maison... tu devrais _vraiment_ en parler à ton père, dit-elle à voix basse pour que Malefoy ne puisse pas les entendre depuis la cuisine.

L'enfant baissa la tête d'un air coupable et Hermione lui frictionna gentiment le dos.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu le lui dises avant qu'il ne le découvre par lui-même, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Si, admit-il d'une petite voix. Je le ferai mais... plus tard.

\- Bien. Alors est-ce que tu as fini par comprendre de quoi retournait ton sujet de dissertation ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus légère.

\- Oui ! Il ne fallait pas trouver un animal contrepoison, il fallait trouver quel animal _produisait_ un contrepoison !

\- C'est ça, le félicita Hermione.

\- Heureusement que tu m'as aidé ! Merci... souffla-t-il.

Après qu'il lui eut envoyé sa lettre en lui demandant de l'aide pour son devoir, quelques jours plus tôt, Hermione avait bien entendu répondu sans délai. Toutefois, elle ne lui avait pas donné la réponse mais avait préféré l'aiguiller afin qu'il trouve de lui-même la solution. La jeune femme pensait en effet qu'il était important que, même si elle lui venait en aide, elle ne lui serve pas la réponse sur un plateau d'argent. Sinon, l'exercice n'aurait alors plus aucun intérêt et il n'en tirerait aucune leçon.

\- Tu t'étais seulement mépris sur le sens de l'intitulé, ça peut arriver. Et puis, depuis mardi, le professeur Slughorn a donné un cours, non ?

\- Oui. Il nous a parlé des contrepoisons mais je crois que j'ai été le seul à remarquer qu'il n'a pas beaucoup abordé le sujet des Bézoards. Je pense qu'il veut qu'on trouve tout seul comment répondre au sujet qu'il nous a donné. Mais il a quand même dit qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'estomac des chèvres alors j'ai compris que je ne m'étais pas trompé.

\- Bravo, le congratula de nouveau Hermione.

Un franc sourire étira les lèvres de l'enfant.

\- Du coup, reprit-il, j'ai terminé ma dissertation en ajoutant quelques éléments que j'ai trouvé dans de nouveaux livres mais j'aimerais bien que tu la lises.

\- Mais elle n'était pas à faire pour dans deux semaines ? s'étonna Hermione en se remémorant le contenu de la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé.

\- Si, confirma-t-il. Mais j'aimerais bien la rendre en avance. Comme je t'ai dit... je ne suis pas très doué en Potions alors je voudrais bien faire bonne impression.

Hermione ne put que s'incliner devant sa maturité et attrapa son parchemin avant de le lire. Dix minutes plus tard, elle relevait les yeux vers Scorpius qui semblait attendre avec anxiété que la sentence tombe.

\- C'est vraiment un très bon devoir, le rassura-t-elle. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais été capable de faire mieux à ton âge...

En face d'elle, les yeux de l'enfant se mirent soudainement à briller.

\- Eh bien ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu Granger faire un aussi beau compliment à quiconque. C'est bien, mon fils, fit une voix derrière elle.

Plongée dans sa lecture et dans sa discussion avec Scorpius, Hermione en avait momentanément oublié la présence de Malefoy. Néanmoins, celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir perdu une miette de leurs échanges.

\- Merci Papa, murmura le jeune sorcier dont la voix tremblotait légèrement, signe qu'il était ému de la fierté de son père.

\- Toutefois, reprit Hermione. Et même si je suis certaine que ce devoir te vaudra un « Optimal », je pense qu'on peut encore l'améliorer. Sauf si tu préfères le laisser ainsi, bien sûr.

\- Oh non ! Je veux qu'il soit _parfait_ , affirma l'enfant en attrapant un nouveau parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons commencer par corriger les quelques fautes d'orthographe puis nous essaierons de trouver de nouveaux détails à l'aide des livres que tu as rapporté.

Satisfait du programme, Scorpius acquiesça en rapprochant sa chaise de celle d'Hermione afin qu'elle lui montre ce qui était encore à améliorer.

.

Vingt minutes plus tard et alors qu'ils étaient en pleine lecture d'un passage très intéressant sur les propriétés du Bézoard, la voix grave de Malefoy résonna en arrière-plan, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

\- C'est prêt !

\- D'accord ! répondit Hermione sur le même ton avant de se tourner vers le jeune Malefoy. Nous reprendrons après le déjeuner, ok ?

\- Oui, fit-il tout en rassemblant ses affaires.

Hermione se leva alors, lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux avant de s'étirer et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Ça sent très bon, félicita-t-elle Malefoy qui se lavait les mains dans l'évier.

\- Suffisamment pour que tu te nourrisses correctement ? rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione baissa le regard. Il faisait bien entendu référence au poids qu'elle avait perdu depuis _cette_ fameuse soirée. Elle n'avait, en effet, plus pris un repas décent depuis que Malefoy lui-même l'avait obligée à manger, lorsqu'il était venu avec Scorpius avant la rentrée, et la jeune femme se mit à rosir légèrement. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait promis de se nourrir convenablement mais ses bonnes résolutions étaient tombées à l'eau à la seconde même où il était rentré chez lui. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Hermione se souvenait avoir tout de même passé un bon repas depuis ce jour. Et il remontait seulement à la veille au soir. Elle ne s'était, en effet, absolument pas posé de questions lors du dîner qu'elle avait passé seule en compagnie de Scorpius. Elle avait préparé à manger pour eux puis s'était attablée tout naturellement et avait même terminé son assiette sans tiquer une seule fois. Décidément, les Malefoy avaient le don de lui changer les idées et Hermione se félicita une nouvelle fois pour avoir eu le courage de leur proposer de rester chez elle.

\- Oui, répondit-elle finalement et après de longues secondes de silence.

En face d'elle, Malefoy eut un sourire fugace.

\- Tu as intérêt, Granger. Sinon, je te ferai manger de force, la menaça-t-il.

Et il en était capable, la jeune femme le savait parfaitement. Alors elle s'employa à terminer consciencieusement son assiette et alla même jusqu'à se resservir sous le regard satisfait du père et du fils. Ce fut en achevant son déjeuner, enfin repue, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était beaucoup trop laissée dépérir ces derniers temps et qu'il était grand temps qu'elle se reprenne en main.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne remarqua pas que Scorpius quittait la pièce sous le regard suspicieux de Malefoy. Cependant, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de redescendre sur Terre lorsque ce dernier gronda.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Tournant la tête afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur ce qu'il se passait derrière elle, la Gryffondor afficha une moue inquiète lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'écharpe bleue et bronze que Scorpius tenait entre ses mains et où l'écusson de la maison Serdaigle était bien visible.

\- Je n'ai pas été envoyé à Serpentard, dit inutilement l'enfant en regardant par terre.

\- Ça... je l'aurai deviné tout seul, merci ! cingla son père, passablement énervé. Mais, pourquoi ?!

\- Oh... euh... balbutia le jeune blond qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'on lui pose ce genre de questions. Bah, je n'ai sûrement pas le caractère qu'il faut pour être un bon Serpentard... je suis désolé, finit-il par murmurer, les yeux embués de larmes.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine mais n'intervint pas. Elle n'avait aucune autorité dans cette histoire qui ne concernait que le père et le fils. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de demeurer spectatrice.

\- Mais non, sombre crétin ! Ce que je te demande c'est : pourquoi, par Merlin, m'as-tu affirmé avoir été envoyé à Serpentard alors que ce n'est pas le cas ?! beugla le Serpentard.

\- J'v..lais pas...décvr..., bredouilla-t-il si bas que ni Hermione ni Malefoy ne perçut le sens de ses paroles.

\- Intelligiblement ! ordonna son père.

\- Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, répéta plus distinctement Scorpius.

Hermione vit Malefoy se passer une main sur le visage dans un geste las.

\- Me décevoir... Me décevoir ?! reprit-il finalement, désabusé. Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais en me mentant effrontément ? Tu penses peut-être que je suis fier de toi ?!

\- Non... répondit l'enfant. Hermione avait raison... elle m'avait dit que tu réagirais comme ça.

Le Serpentard partit d'un rire sans joie et Hermione regarda partout sauf dans sa direction, n'ayant pas franchement envie qu'il s'en prenne à elle. Toutefois et à sa plus grande surprise, cela ne fut pas le cas.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu lui as dit de ne pas me le dire. Elle t'a répondu que ce n'était pas la solution mais a tenu sa promesse. Et toi, tu n'as pas cru bon de l'écouter et tu as continué à me mentir, énuméra Malefoy avec colère alors qu'il venait de se lever de sa chaise.

Le silence de son fils fut éloquent.

\- Eh bien la prochaine fois, écoute ses conseils ! aboya-t-il.

Et il partit à grandes enjambées en direction de la chambre d'Hermione. Il s'arrêta cependant avant d'entrer dans le couloir et se retourna une dernière fois vers son fils.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter que tu me mentes de la sorte à propos tout et n'importe quoi, mais il va falloir de ça cesse ! J'espère que c'est bien clair pour toi !

Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte claquait avec violence.

.

Les larmes roulaient librement sur les joues de Scorpius et Hermione, émue, alla le prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que le comportement de Malefoy la surprenait. D'ailleurs, elle avait prévenu le fils de ce dernier que ce genre de chose risquait d'arriver. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine vis-à-vis de l'enfant qui, au fond, ne cherchait que l'estime de son père.

\- Il me déteste et il ne voudra plus me parler jusqu'à ce que je retourne à Poudlard, geignit-il, le corps secoué de spasmes.

\- Mais non, le rassura Hermione. Tu sais comment il est… Il s'énerve mais il finit toujours par redescendre en pression. Laisse-lui le temps de se calmer.

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête, toujours accroché à Hermione qui le berçait lentement afin qu'il se détende.

\- Tu sais quoi ? reprit-elle d'une voix douce au bout de quelques minutes. On va débarrasser la table et terminer ton devoir. Ensuite je te ferai rattraper les cours que tu as manqué jeudi après-midi et vendredi et, quand ton père reviendra, tu lui diras que tu es désolé et que tu ne recommenceras plus, ok ?

\- D'accord, acquiesça le sorcier d'une voix faiblarde.

\- Bien. Mais, tu sais, je trouve que ton père à raison. Il ne faut pas mentir comme ça. Même si c'est pour le protéger ou le rendre fier. Je sais qu'il ne te le démontre pas autant que tu le voudrais, mais ton père est _déjà_ fier de toi, Scorpius.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Voilà, c'est tout à fait ça, sourit Hermione en confirmant à l'enfant qu'il lui avait donné la bonne réponse.

Toutefois son sourire s'évanouit quelque peu en voyant Malefoy arriver dans la pièce. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il était enfermé dans sa chambre et un silence pesant tomba alors qu'il se présentait de nouveau dans le salon. A côté d'elle, Scorpius lui adressa un coup d'œil légèrement anxieux auquel elle répondit par un léger sourire et un mouvement de tête encourageant. Elle le vit prendre une profonde respiration avant de se lever et d'aller se placer devant son père qui le regarda avec suspicion.

\- Papa, commença-t-il en relevant la tête jusqu'à regarder son père dans les yeux. J'ai fait une... enfin _deux_ bêtises et je t'ai menti. Je n'aurais pas dû et je ne le referai plus _jamais_. Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Sa voix se brisa au moment où il présenta ses excuses et il baissa immédiatement les yeux. Cependant, et comme il le faisait si souvent avec elle, Hermione vit Malefoy placer un doigt sous le menton de son fils afin de lui relever la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il le regarde de nouveau.

\- Plus jamais ?

En face de lui, Scorpius secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Plus jamais, promis.

\- Alors j'accepte tes excuses et je te pardonne.

\- Merci Papa.

\- Allez, retourne travailler avec Granger. Si je me souviens bien, tu as deux jours à rattraper...

\- En fait, intervint Hermione, on vient tout juste de terminer. Ton fils a beaucoup de facilités pour comprendre et il apprend tout aussi rapidement.

Une lueur de fierté passa dans le regard du blond mais il reprit toutefois bien vite son masque d'impassibilité. Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, bientôt rompu par la Gryffondor elle-même.

\- Que diriez-vous d'une partie de Monopoly ? proposa-t-elle avec l'intention de détendre l'atmosphère autour d'un jeu de société qu'ils avaient semblé apprécier.

Scorpius ne répondit pas et attendit plutôt que son père donne son assentiment.

\- Pourquoi pas, concéda ce dernier.

.

\- Papa ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que je peux faire équipe avec toi ?

Les deux adultes arquèrent un sourcil.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Eh bien... la dernière fois, j'ai très vite perdu parce que je ne sais pas gérer mon argent et... Enfin j'aimerais bien faire équipe avec toi pour que tu me montres comment on fait les bonnes acquisitions, répondit l'enfant d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

De l'autre côté de la table, Hermione sourit. Elle savait que l'enfant se fichait de perdre ou même d'apprendre à gérer son argent, mais il s'agissait de son moyen à lui pour se rapprocher de son père après ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement, et la Gryffondor fut soulagée lorsque Malefoy accepta la proposition.

\- Prépare-toi à perdre, Granger, la menaça ce dernier en choisissant son pion

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Tu vois, là, Granger à fait un mauvais investissement, expliquait Malefoy à son fils. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas acheter la case qui rapporte le plus que tu vas gagner. En plus, si elle avait prêté plus d'attention au jeu, elle aurait remarqué que, depuis le début, je ne suis pas une seule fois tombé dessus. Alors qu'il serait, par exemple, beaucoup plus judicieux d'acquérir...

\- Celles-là, le coupa Scorpius en pointant trois cases.

\- C'est ça, confirma le Serpentard.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de protester à propos de ses soi-disant « mauvais investissements ». Elle était bien trop satisfaite que la bonne humeur règne de nouveaux sous son toit. Bien entendu, les Malefoy gagnèrent et Malefoy père avait tellement d'avance sur elle qu'il laissa son fils gérer son portefeuille à la fin de la partie. Responsabilité que l'enfant prit très au sérieux en plaçant stratégiquement les appartements et les hôtels sur les cases appartenant à son équipe.

.

\- Ravi de t'avoir dépouillée une nouvelle fois, Granger, fanfaronna le Serpentard alors qu'elle repliait le plateau.

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel même si un léger sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres.

\- Qui veut faire une partie d'échec ? demanda Scorpius en revenant de sa chambre, son jeu sous le bras.

\- Je passe très volontiers mon tour, répondit la Gryffondor en allant reporter son Monopoly dans le bureau.

Lorsqu'elle revint finalement dans le salon, le père et le fils étaient assis face à face, l'air très concentré. Décidant de ne pas les interrompre, Hermione attrapa le livre qu'elle avait entamé le matin même et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

.

\- Échec et mat ! J'ai gagné ! Regarde Hermione, j'ai gagné ! s'écria finalement Scorpius après une heure de lutte acharnée.

La jeune femme referma son livre, se leva et constata de ses propres yeux que le Roi de Malefoy avait jeté l'éponge.

\- Bravo, félicita-t-elle l'enfant en lui souriant.

En face, Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est juste parce que ce sont _tes_ pièces et qu'elles veulent que _tu_ gagnes, ragea le Serpentard en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme un enfant.

\- Ne sois pas mauvais joueur, Malefoy, le réprimanda moqueusement Hermione en rigolant devant l'image qu'il offrait.

\- Oui, ne sois pas mauvais joueur, Papa, renchérit Scorpius.

Pour toute réponse, le blond les fusilla du regard ce qui les fit exploser de rire. Tout d'abord outré par leur comportement insolent, un léger sourire finit tout de même par naître sur ses lèvres.

\- Et si on commandait des pizzas pour le dîner ? offrit Hermione après avoir retrouvé son sérieux.

\- C'est quoi une « pizza » ? demanda Scorpius tandis que Malefoy levait également un regard interrogateur vers elle.

\- Vous n'en avez jamais mangé ?! s'étonna-t-elle. C'est connu, pourtant. Même chez les sorciers.

\- Non, jamais mangé, confirma Scorpius.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, c'est de la pâte, un peu comme une pâte à pain mais plate, sur laquelle on dispose des ingrédients comme de la sauce tomate, du jambon, du fromage ou ce que l'on veut, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Ah ! C'est comme les « crêpes » ? l'interrogea Scorpius en se remémorant le déjeuner qu'il avait partagé avec Hermione dans le restaurant français.

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit la Gryffondor. Mais c'est très bon. Ça vous dit d'essayer ?

\- Ok, fit le jeune sorcier en haussant les épaules.

Hermione tourna alors la tête vers Malefoy qui eut la même réaction que son fils.

\- Comment on fait pour les préparer ? s'intéressa Scorpius.

\- Je ne vais pas les faire. Nous allons les commander et, ensuite, j'irai les chercher pour les rapporter ici.

\- Ah... c'est bizarre.

\- Non, pas vraiment. C'est plutôt pratique, nuança la jeune femme. En fait, les Moldus se font livrer ce genre de plats directement chez eux lorsqu'ils n'ont pas envie de s'embêter à faire à manger. Mais comme je ne vis pas dans le Londres Moldu, j'irai directement les récupérer au restaurant puis je les rapporterai ici.

\- Je pourrais venir avec toi ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle leur présenta ensuite un prospectus sur lequel était inscrit les différentes pizzas proposées et les laissa choisir avant de commander grâce à son téléphone portable.

\- C'est quoi le truc que tu as pris en plus, Papa ?

\- Des anchois, répondit le Serpentard.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Des petits poissons.

\- Beurk ! s'exclama l'enfant en mimant un haut-le-cœur. Et toi, Hermione ?

\- J'ai commandé une pizza avec du poulet et du fromage.

\- Bon ça, ça va, concéda l'enfant. Mais Papa, c'est vraiment dégoûtant ce que tu as choisi. Si j'étais Hermione, je ne voudrais plus _jamais_ te faire de bisous !

Tout comme le matin même, un silence de plomb tomba sur eux qu'Hermione finit par rompre en leur proposant de préparer de la mousse au chocolat pour le dessert, ce qui lui permis de s'éclipser dans la cuisine. Ne voulant pas penser à Malefoy et aux « bisous » qu'ils pourraient hypothétiquement échanger dans le futur, elle se concentra sur sa recette. Elle incorporait délicatement les blancs en neige à la préparation lorsqu'elle se sentit épiée.

Elle se retourna et découvrit avec étonnement que les deux Malefoy étaient assis au bar et la regardaient travailler en silence. Scorpius avec une certaine admiration et surtout beaucoup de gourmandise. Malefoy, lui, avec un regard indéchiffrable toutefois teinté d'un très léger voile de désir qui fit se demander à la jeune femme si elle ne l'avait tout simplement pas imaginé. Ne pipant mot, elle se retourna pour terminer sa préparation. Une fois tous les ingrédients mélangés, elle pointa sa baguette sur le large bol afin de faire figer la mousse au chocolat sans avoir à la passer au réfrigérateur.

En constatant que ces Messieurs n'avaient toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, elle leur présenta le dessert en les autorisant à y goûter avant le repas. Ce que Scorpius fit sans hésiter alors que son père se laissait également convaincre, avec toutefois légèrement plus de retenue.

\- Miam ! C'est trop trop bon ! s'exclama l'enfant en replongeant pour la seconde fois son doigt dans le chocolat.

La Gryffondor rigola avant de regarder l'heure.

\- Scorpius, je pense que nous devrions y aller, fit-elle savoir au jeune blond.

\- Ok, je vais mettre ma veste alors.

\- Tu gardes l'appartement ? demanda-t-elle à Malefoy en attrapant son sac à main.

Il hocha la tête pendant que Scorpius agrippait la main de la jeune femme pour transplaner.

.

Ils se matérialisèrent dans une ruelle sombre et reculée dont Hermione se servait régulièrement lorsqu'elle souhaitait se rendre dans le Londres Moldu, puis marchèrent en direction de la pizzeria. Arrivés à destination, ils durent encore patienter quelques minutes avant de récupérer leur commande. Ce fut avec empressement qu'ils reprirent le chemin de la ruelle afin de transplaner à l'appartement d'Hermione.

Toutefois, Malefoy ne fut pas le seul à les accueillir.

.

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler en constatant que Harry _et_ Ginny se tenaient dans l'entrée, apparemment en grande conversation avec le Serpentard. La Gryffondor manqua de peu d'en lâcher ses pizzas et les déposa distraitement sur la table du salon, les yeux toujours rivés sur les deux intrus.

\- Salut, Hermione, lança Harry. Et bonjour, Scorpius, ajouta-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête de côté afin d'avoir l'enfant en ligne de mire.

Le jeune Malefoy était toujours solidement accroché à sa main et, après un regard échangé avec Malefoy, Hermione lui demanda de bien vouloir aller les attendre dans sa chambre.

\- Nous sommes venus dès que possible, annonça Harry une fois que l'enfant eut quitté la pièce. McGonagall nous a convoqué cet après-midi pour nous annoncer ce qu'il s'est passé. Comme je l'expliquais à Malefoy à l'instant, nous sommes allés au Manoir mais son elfe nous a appris qu'il n'était pas chez lui alors nous étions venus te demander si tu ne l'avais pas vu, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione.

\- Oui eh bien, tu me vois maintenant, Potter, siffla le blond.

\- Écoute, Malefoy, nous sommes terriblement navrés de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je peux t'assurer que nous n'en savions absolument rien et nous avons été véritablement choqués d'apprendre ce que Teddy et James ont fait.

\- Oh… tu es navré ? railla Malefoy alors qu'Hermione se figeait, inquiète que les choses s'enveniment très rapidement. Tu sais, je trouve ça quand même _très_ étrange que ce soient _ton_ fils et _ton_ filleul qui aient fait ces choses à _mon_ fils…

\- Je sais ce que tu peux penser, Malefoy, mais sache que, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous, je n'ai jamais incité mes enfants à la moindre haine envers toi ou n'importe qui d'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont fait – ce que je compte découvrir très rapidement – mais nous ne les avons jamais incités et ce d'une quelconque manière à faire ou penser ce genre de choses.

Silence.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut présenter tes excuses, Potter, cracha finalement Malefoy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je sais et je… enfin _nous_ aimerions parler à Scorpius si c'était possible, rectifia-t-il en croisant le regard de sa femme qui n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot.

Le blond ne répondit pas mais partit rapidement en direction de la chambre de Scorpius. Pendant son absence, Hermione, toujours ébranlée, tenta un discret sourire en direction de Ginny. Ce fut avec un immense soulagement qu'elle vit son amie le lui rendre. Apparemment, Harry avait été sincère en affirmant qu'elle partageait sa toute nouvelle opinion concernant sa relation avec Malefoy.

\- Bonjour Mr et Mrs Potter, les salua Scorpius en apparaissant finalement.

Il avait la tête haute même si ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude.

\- Bonjour Scorpius, répondit Ginny qui ne l'avait pas salué lorsqu'il était arrivé.

\- Scorpius, reprit son mari. Nous voulons te présenter nos excuses à propos du comportement inqualifiable de notre fils et de mon filleul. Sache qu'ils seront punis comme ils le méritent. Par la Directrice, premièrement, puis par nous.

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête et Harry se tourna ensuite vers le père de ce dernier.

\- Et McGonagall nous a confirmé qu'il y aurait des excuses publiques lundi matin. Mais elle te l'avait déjà dit, non ?

\- En fait, c'est Granger qui est allé récupérer mon fils à Poudlard vendredi. Mais elle m'a en effet spécifié ce détail, expliqua Malefoy sur un ton glacial.

\- Oh... Eh bien tu devrais recevoir un hibou très prochainement pour te tenir informé de l'heure.

Le Serpentard opina.

\- Bon, eh bien nous allons vous laisser dîner dans ce cas. Encore une fois, nous sommes vraiment désolés de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ajouta Harry avec sincérité.

\- Hum... Veille à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas, le menaça très sérieusement le blond.

\- Oh tu peux être certain qu'ils apprendront leur leçon et que nous leur ferons passer l'envie de s'en prendre à leur camarade, répondit Ginny avec une véhémence qui surprit tout le monde dans la pièce à l'exception de son mari.

Elle était visiblement aussi remontée que lui contre leur fils et Teddy.

\- Parfait, répondit Malefoy.

Toujours à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde – même d'Harry – Ginny s'avança vers lui afin de lui serrer la main. Malefoy s'exécuta puis la rousse en fit de même avec Scorpius et étreignit finalement Hermione avant de laisser sa place à son mari qui l'imita trait pour trait.

\- Oh et, Potter ? l'interpella Malefoy alors que ce dernier allait refermer la porte d'entrée.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu m'es redevable, souviens-t'en.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, Malefoy, répondit simplement le brun.

Un léger sourire avait pris place sur ses lèvres, comme s'il riait intérieurement à une blague que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

Ce dernier échange avait laissé Hermione perplexe. Harry était redevable envers Malefoy ? Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, Harry lui serait-il redevable ?! Ces questions ne la taraudèrent toutefois pas plus que cela. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à la seconde même où la porte d'entrée s'était refermée sur Ginny et Harry, Hermione avait senti un poids s'enlever de son cœur. _Ils_ n'avaient pas menti. _Ils_ ne la jugeraient plus et accepteraient qu'elle fréquente Malefoy comme bon lui semblait. Soudainement, la Gryffondor se sentit beaucoup plus légère et ce fut avec un entrain non feint accompagné d'un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'exclama :

\- Bon alors, on les mange ces pizzas ?

* * *

Eh bien voilà... : une Hermione et un Drago sur la voie d'un rapprochement ; un Scorpius qui s'explique avec son père et une journée qui se termine par des excuses en bonne et due forme de la part des Potter. J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits. ;)

Hermione semble enfin se ressaisir... - merci Scorpius et Drago ! - Et on découvre à quel point le jeune Malefoy veut préserver son père... même s'il ne s'y prend pas toujours de la meilleure des manières.

J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il aura surtout répondu aux diverses questions que vous pouviez vous poser. Je suis bien évidemment là pour apporter des réponses à celles qui pourraient subsister, et/ou répondre à de nouvelles interrogations, alors… **on ne se gêne surtout pas pour faire du « harcèlement » à la review ! :D**

A très vite dans vos reviews et à très bientôt pour le chapitre trente-trois ! (Je rappelle pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la note de début que je ne serai pas en mesure de publier mercredi mais que je ferai en sorte de vous proposer le chapitre au cours du W-E prochain et donc de ne pas nécessairement attendre le dimanche. Je suis vraiment désolée... :()

Plein de bisous,

 **Chalusse**


	34. Chapitre 33

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Me revoici après une courte absence. Encore une fois, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié mercredi mais il s'avère que je terminais la publication d'une autre fic' (que je proposerai ici après M.S.T. ^^) sur un autre site et qu'en plus, mon emploi du temps était plutôt chargé. Bref, je m'excuse et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop :).

Sinon et comme d'habitude : je remercie très chaleureusement mes revieweurs/euses d'amour ! Je constate tout de même que bien qu'il y ait de plus en plus de lecteurs sur cette fic' (ce qui est TOP ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! :)), il y a de moins en moins de reviews. Bien évidemment, je sais qu'on ne peut pas tout le temps reviewer, etc. et **mon message ne s'adresse absolument aux revieweurs « habituels » qui n'ont pas toujours le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Il s'adresse plutôt à tous les lecteurs fantômes qui suivent cette fic',** **parfois** **depuis le début de sa publication, mais qui n'ont jamais laissé de commentaires. Cela ne peut prendre qu'une poignée de secondes et ça fait très plaisir à l'auteur (en l'occurrence moi ^^) alors… une petite review, s'il-vous-plaît ? :)** (Je rappelle, encore une fois, que, contrairement à beaucoup d'auteurs, je réponds à toutes mes reviews le plus rapidement possible et surtout le plus exhaustivement possible sans faire de spoilers.) A bons entendeurs ;).

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Bellasidious** (RàR du chapitre 31) : Tout d'abord, je m'excuse car je n'avais pas vu ta review qui est arrivée concomitamment à la publication du dernier chapitre. J'ai donc updaté rapidement le fichier du chapitre 32 mais je préfère remettre la RàR ici au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vue et que tu saches que je ne t'ai pas oubliée :). « Tes magnifiques compliments m'ont vraiment fait super plaisir et très chauds au cœur ! J'espère que tu continueras à « adorer » jusqu'à la fin. Concernant la relation des Dramione eh bien… suspens, suspens ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Mille mercis pour ta magnifique review et à très bientôt ! Bisous ! :) ». Voilà !

RàR du chapitre 32 : encore une fois, merci pour ces splendides compliments. Ils me touchent énormément ! Je suis ravie si la fic' t'apparaît romantique sans être guimauve. C'est totalement l'effet que j'ai recherché alors c'est parfait. :) Je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bisous et à très bientôt :).

 **Guest** : Eh oui, notre Hermione semble aller mieux grâce aux Malefoy ! Espérons que cela durera ^^. Je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu et je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta review ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira et je te souhaite une très bonne soirée également avec une semaine (ou presque) de retard ! Bises.

 **AnonymeV1** : Premièrement, je te remercie de sortir de l'ombre ! Ça me touche beaucoup que tu aies profité de l'occasion pour m'écrire cette review et je suis vraiment ravie d'apprendre que tu apprécies autant cette fic'. J'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'à la toute fin. :) Mille mercis pour ta review et peut-être à une prochaine fois ! Bises.

.

Bon ! Nous avions laissé nos Dramione sur la voie d'un rapprochement alors comment les retrouverons-nous ? C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure pour la note de fin de chapitre habituelle :).

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

PS : je vous informe qu'avec ce trente-troisième chapitre, nous sommes arrivés à la moitié de la fic'. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Pas à pas**

\- Miam c'est vraiment trop bon les pizzas ! Hein, Papa ? s'exclama Scorpius après avoir englouti un énorme morceau de sa pizza au bacon.

\- Hum... C'est tout de même assez gras. Il va falloir que je fasse deux fois plus de sport la semaine prochaine, se plaignit Malefoy tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Pfff... C'est bon Papa, c'est pas parce que tu vas manger _un_ truc gras, une fois qu'Hermione ne vas plus te trouver beau, tu sais ? répliqua le jeune Serdaigle en pouffant. Pas vrai Hermione ?

La Gryffondor manqua de s'étouffer et dut boire une importante quantité d'eau. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir viré au rouge vif jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et regarda un bout de poulet recouvert de fromage en implorant Merlin de lui venir en aide. Ce qu'il ne fit manifestement pas.

\- Hey Hermione ?! Tu le trouves beau mon père, non ? réattaqua l'enfant, visiblement bien trop concentré sur son dîner pour remarquer la couleur qu'avaient pris les joues de la jeune femme.

Ce détail n'échappa cependant pas à Malefoy qui attendait, lui aussi, qu'elle donne sa réponse. Se sentant acculée, la Gryffondor bredouilla quelque chose et Scorpius ne se gêna pas pour lui demander de répéter plus distinctement.

\- Oui, soupira finalement Hermione, le regard rivé sur la table.

Personne ne répondit mais, en relevant finalement la tête, Hermione constata que les deux Malefoy arboraient exactement la même expression : une expression d'intense satisfaction. Une fois que tout le monde eut terminé sa pizza, la Gryffondor s'empressa d'emporter les cartons dans la cuisine afin d'échapper à ses deux invités.

Elle sortit la mousse au chocolat, qu'elle avait préparé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, du réfrigérateur et entreprit d'en remplir trois bols.

\- Hermione ?! l'appela Scorpius depuis le salon.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Tu as toujours la télé que Papa avait rapporté ?

\- Oui. Elle est dans le bureau, annonça Hermione.

Elle sortit ensuite trois cuillères d'un tiroir, les planta dans la préparation au chocolat et donna un coup de baguette sur le tout afin de les transporter par la voie des airs. En arrière-plan, elle entendait quelques bruits sourds et se demanda ce que pouvaient bien faire les deux Malefoy. Elle eut la réponse à sa question à peine se fut-elle retournée et eut jeté un coup d'œil circulaire à son salon. La table, qu'elle avait auparavant agrandie, avait repris sa taille normale et l'imposante télévision provenant de la résidence que Malefoy possédait en France trônait à présent près de la cheminée, légèrement en biais par rapport au canapé.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et déposa plutôt le dessert sur la table basse.

\- Merci Papa, se réjouit Scorpius lorsque son père eut correctement redimensionné la télévision.

\- Il voulait regarder un film, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, dit ce dernier en se retournant vers Hermione.

\- Non, non. Bien sûr, répondit la Gryffondor en souriant.

\- Cool ! s'exclama Scorpius en prenant place sur le canapé. On regarde quoi ?

\- Ce que tu veux, répondirent les deux adultes d'une même voix, faisant éclater de rire l'enfant.

Il choisit finalement un film fantastique et les trois sorciers s'installèrent sur le canapé, leur bol de mousse au chocolat sur les genoux.

\- C'est encore meilleur que tout à l'heure, la félicita Scorpius, faisant référence au fait qu'Hermione lui avait déjà permis de goûter à la préparation.

\- Merci, sourit la jeune femme.

Elle était assise entre Scorpius et Malefoy et tous trois étaient légèrement tournés vers la droite afin d'avoir la télévision en ligne de mire. Aussi sursauta-t-elle lorsque le souffle de Malefoy, qui se trouvait à sa gauche et donc en retrait par rapport à son champ de vision, vint se perdre sur son épaule dénudée et qu'il lui murmura :

\- C'est vrai. C'est très bon, Granger.

\- Merci, souffla la jeune femme, prise d'un léger frisson.

\- Mais bon... après ça, il va _vraiment_ falloir que je me remette sérieusement au sport. Quoique... il paraît que tu me trouves beau, poursuivit-il sur le même ton pour que Scorpius, qui était de toute façon beaucoup trop absorbé par le film, ne puisse pas l'étendre.

Hermione rosit de nouveau et se traita mentalement d'idiote. Malefoy savait parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait de lui et de son physique avantageux et ne faisait cela que pour la tourmenter et la déstabiliser. Aussi ne répondit-elle pas, une idée venant de germer dans son esprit. Elle connaissait son ancien amant, il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas donné de réponse. Et, en effet, il revint à la charge seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Lentement, Hermione se tourna afin d'être face à lui. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien alors elle minauda :

\- Malefoy... tu es beau mais... je te trouve encore plus séduisant ainsi...

Elle attrapa un peu de la mousse au chocolat qu'il restait dans son bol avant de l'étaler largement sur le visage du Serpentard qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. La moitié de son visage était à présent marron foncé et son air totalement ahuri fit exploser de rire la Gryffondor. Interloqué, Scorpius avait dû se désintéresser de son film car Hermione l'entendit se joindre à elle quelques dixièmes de seconde plus tard.

\- AHAHAH ! BRAVO Hermione ! hurla-t-il en se tenant les côtes.

En face de la jeune femme, Malefoy avait froncé les sourcils pendant que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ce qui fit redoubler son hilarité de même que celle de l'enfant. Soudainement, le visage du Serpentard se contracta à l'extrême et Hermione arrêta de rire.

\- Ça te fait rire ?! cingla-t-il à l'adresse de son fils qui perdit instantanément son sourire à son tour.

\- Papa... commença-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

\- Ça te fait rire, hein ?! répéta le blond, l'air menaçant.

Et sans crier gare, il attrapa le reste de la mousse au chocolat dans le bol d'Hermione, étendit au maximum le bras et en barbouilla le visage de son fils. Devant le visage figé et encore légèrement apeuré du jeune blond, Malefoy éclata à son tour de rire ce qui finit par détendre tout le monde. Prétextant vouloir aller se nettoyer le visage, Scorpius quitta la pièce en direction de la cuisine mais revint seulement quelques secondes plus tard, le visage toujours couvert de chocolat et l'imposant plat de mousse entre les mains. Il s'avança alors d'un pas mesuré et qui se voulait inquiétant, vers son père sans le quitter des yeux. Le Serpentard se leva doucement du canapé afin de contourner la table basse mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire et reçut un projectile en plein dans les cheveux. Il se retourna alors brusquement vers son fils, sauta avec agilité par-dessus la table et se planta devant l'enfant qui eut un mouvement de recul. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Malefoy attrapa une grande quantité de mousse et en recouvrit tout le visage de l'enfant qui se mit à protester en secouant vigoureusement les bras.

}{

Drago était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait que l'éclat de rire qui résonna de l'autre côté de la pièce le figea sur place. Il se retourna lentement. Granger, toujours assise dans le canapé et le visage immaculé, riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Devant ce spectacle, une intense chaleur s'empara de lui. Il avait réussi sa mission : il avait redonné le sourire à la Gryffondor.

Après quelques secondes d'inactivité, Drago pivota finalement vers Scorpius, qui avait entreprit de lécher avec gourmandise la mousse au chocolat qu'il avait sur les doigts, et le regarda en donnant un léger coup de tête en direction de la jeune femme qui riait toujours dans le canapé. Son fils lui adressa un sourire complice et il se retournèrent comme un seul homme avant de s'avancer lentement vers leur proie. Scorpius était parti vers la gauche, alors que lui-même avait contourné la table basse par la droite, si bien que Granger se retrouva acculée et sans moyen de s'échapper lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui allait lui arriver. Son rire s'était mué en supplications et elle levait les mains devant elle pour se protéger tout en reculant le plus possible comme si elle voulait se glisser entre le dossier et l'assise du canapé. Drago leva les yeux vers Scorpius, qui en fit autant et ils bondirent ensemble sur la Gryffondor. Le Serdaigle la maintint en place du mieux qu'il le put alors que Drago la recouvrait à son tour de mousse au chocolat. Toutefois, la jeune femme se débattait comme une lionne et il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'agenouiller au-dessus d'elle et de bloquer ses bras sous ses propres cuisses pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Ainsi, Scorpius eut de nouveau les mains libres et s'empressa, à son tour, de les plonger dans le plat avant de recouvrir les cheveux de la jeune femme qui criait grâce tout en étant prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- Pitié Malefoy, riait-elle lorsqu'il lui laissait quelques secondes de répit.

\- Hum... je ne sais pas... qu'en penses-tu Scorp' ? demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant haussa les épaules, visiblement partagé entre appuyer les agissements de son père et venir en aide à la Gryffondor.

\- Bon ok, je te libère, Granger... si tu avoues que tu me trouve beau, ricana Drago.

\- Tu n'es qu'un vil serpent, siffla la jeune femme. Je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure.

\- Non. Je veux t'entendre me dire que je suis beau ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Non mais quel ego ! Ça va les chevilles ?!

\- Parfaitement bien, je te remercie de ta sollicitude. Maintenant, dis-moi que je suis beau.

Un long silence s'installa puis, finalement, la Gryffondor reprit la parole en regardant partout sauf dans sa direction.

\- C'est bon tu as gagné... Tu es humph, commença-t-elle avant que le Serpentard ne lui tartine la bouche de mousse au chocolat, étouffant par là même ses paroles.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et redis-moi ça, lança-t-il.

Il s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation et voir Granger virer au rouge tomate flattait son ego à tel point qu'il voulait le lui faire avouer non pas une mais bien deux fois. Cette dernière darda sur lui un regard noir tandis qu'elle avalait tant bien que mal la préparation au chocolat qu'il lui avait enfoncé dans la bouche. Ceci fait, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire requérait de sa part une intense concentration puis vrilla ses pupilles dans celles du Serpentard avant de souffler :

\- Tu es beau, Malefoy.

\- Bah voilà ! Tu vois que ce n'était pas si compliqué de dire la vérité, ricana le blond en s'écartant finalement de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se releva avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait et snoba volontairement Drago lorsqu'il lui tendit la main pour l'aider.

\- Ton père n'est qu'un idiot de la pire espèce, fit-elle remarquer à Scorpius.

Le Serpentard vit les yeux de son fils faire la navette entre Granger et lui, ne sachant décidément pas quel parti prendre. Aussi, Drago décida-t-il de reprendre de lui-même la parole.

\- Oui, mais un bel idiot.

Et il embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue, la faisant rosir légèrement.

\- Hum Granger, tu es vraiment _délicieuse_ ce soir, fit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Cela eut l'effet escompté puisqu'elle se retourna vers lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres avant de le frapper légèrement sur l'épaule en le traitant une nouvelle fois d'imbécile.

.

Ils prirent finalement tous les trois la direction de la grande salle de bain afin de se débarbouiller.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui Scorp' ? fit distraitement son père pendant que la brune lui ôtait la mousse au chocolat qu'il avait dans le cou, lui provoquant de délicieux frissons.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut rester dormir chez Hermione ce soir ?

Drago sentit les mains de la jeune femme se contracter légèrement contre sa peau, alors que lui-même se tendait. Cela devait paraître comme étant une question anodine aux yeux de l'enfant mais, pour eux, il s'agissait de tout sauf cela.

\- Ça, il faut le demander à Granger, se défila-t-il.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que son comportement était lâche mais, après tout, la décision lui revenait à elle. La jeune femme savait parfaitement de quoi il retournait en ce qui le concernait. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle mette un terme à leur « relation » et il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait décider de la reprendre. Un lourd silence s'installa durant lequel la Gryffondor ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Puis, comme si elle venait finalement de se mettre en accord avec elle-même, elle recommença à nettoyer la nuque de Drago avant de répondre d'une voix posée :

\- Oui.

Inconsciemment, les épaules du Serpentard se relâchèrent.

\- Cool ! Et, Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourras finir de me lire Blanche-Neige ?

Drago n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était « Blanche-Neige » mais la joie qu'il vit sur le visage de son fils, occupé à se laver les cheveux à grandes-eaux, au moment où Granger accepta lui réchauffa le cœur. Tous les deux semblaient avoir créé des liens forts et le jeune homme devait avouer que cela ne l'étonnait, finalement, pas plus que cela. Granger et Scorpius avaient en effet beaucoup de points communs. Ils en avaient même tellement qu'après une seconde de réflexion, le blond se rendit compte que, d'un point de vue extérieur, le garçon passait très certainement plus pour le fils de la Gryffondor que pour le sien. Il fut profondément troublé mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la signification de tout ceci car son fils le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

\- Bonne nuit, Papa.

\- Bo-bonne nuit, Scorp', répondit-il en reprenant contact avec la réalité.

L'enfant partit seul dans la chambre afin de se mettre en pyjama tandis que la Gryffondor se nettoyait sommairement avant de le rejoindre pour lui lire ce fameux « Blanche-Neige ».

.

Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, Drago prit une douche afin de se laver les cheveux puis se rendit dans le salon qu'il nettoya d'un coup de baguette. Il éteignit également la télévision qui était restée allumée durant leur « bataille » puis, pris d'un élan de curiosité, se rendit à pas de loup jusque devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Cette dernière était entrebâillée et il pouvait clairement entendre le timbre doux et apaisant de Granger qui lisait.

Il ne la voyait pas, de là où il se tenait, mais percevait parfaitement Scorpius, allongé dans son lit, et dont les yeux ensommeillés se fermaient de plus en plus souvent. Puis, finalement, ses paupières se firent lourdes et il finit par s'endormir. La voix de Granger résonna encore quelques secondes avant que Drago ne perçoive distinctement un bruit de parchemin, suivit d'une chaise que l'on déplaçait et, enfin, la jeune femme entra dans son champ de vision. Toutefois, et malgré ce à quoi le Serpentard se fut attendu, elle ne prit pas immédiatement la direction de la sortie.

Il la vit en effet et avec stupéfaction, remonter les couvertures sur le corps du jeune blond, déposer un léger baiser sur son front puis éteindre la lumière de sa lampe de chevet avant de se diriger doucement vers la porte. Trop abasourdi pour réfléchir, Drago bondit en arrière au dernier moment mais il vit que la jeune femme n'était pas dupe et qu'elle avait bien compris qu'il l'observait depuis déjà quelques minutes.

Son visage prit une teinte légèrement rosée et elle baissa le regard, comme si elle avait été prise en faute. Encore plus surpris, Drago resta interdit pendant qu'elle passait près de lui à vive allure. Heureusement pour lui, son parfum lui effleura les narines lui faisant l'effet d'un électrochoc et, avant même d'y avoir réfléchi, il la saisissait par le bras. Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil et le Serpentard dut déglutir avant de pouvoir prendre la parole.

\- Attends-moi ici, s'il-te-plaît.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et prit la direction de la chambre de Scorpius. Tout comme Granger, il embrassa le front de l'enfant avant de lui murmurer « bonne nuit » et de ressortir en fermant délicatement la porte. La brune était toujours debout au milieu du couloir, l'air anxieux.

.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle avant de lever une main qu'il déposa lentement sur sa joue gauche. Elle ferma imperceptiblement les yeux et Drago se pencha jusqu'à embrasser sa mâchoire. Lorsqu'il se recula, la jeune femme dardait sur lui un regard interrogatif.

\- Il te restait un peu de mousse, sourit-il.

\- Oh...

Elle s'empourpra de nouveau avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je devrais aller prendre une douche.

Il acquiesça légèrement avant de faire retomber sa main, prenant le temps de caresser la peau douce de son visage du bout de ses doigts. Le silence s'installa quelque seconde entre eux avant que la jeune femme ne se retourne finalement afin de se rendre dans sa salle de bain.

\- Granger ? l'interpella toutefois Drago.

Elle pivota sur elle-même.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu préfères que je rentre chez moi et que je ne revienne que demain matin ? demanda-t-il.

En face de lui, les lèvres de la Gryffondor s'étirèrent en un léger sourire et elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Drago lui retourna son sourire et la regarda partir. Mué par un sentiment d'allégresse, il retourna dans le salon d'un pas léger, pointa sa baguette sur la réserve d'alcool et se servit un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

.

Il était assis dans le canapé, sirotant sa boisson et le regard perdu dans le vide, lorsqu'un mouvement sur sa gauche le ramena sur Terre. Enroulée dans un peignoir noir, Granger l'observait, un sourcil arqué.

\- Tu veux un verre ? lui proposa-t-il.

\- Non, merci. Je préfère éviter l'alcool en ce moment.

Il lui fit signe qu'il comprenait alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la pièce. Drago la trouvait irrésistiblement attirante, les cheveux relevés en un chignon bâclé qui dégageait sa nuque qu'il savait douce tandis que son peignoir, qui semblait être fait de satin, épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps. Son bas ventre le chatouilla délicieusement et il préféra détourner le regard avant de se lever, de ranger la bouteille d'alcool, de déposer son verre dans l'évier et de sortir sa baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Granger en l'observant.

Pour toute réponse, il transforma le canapé en un lit une place ce qui eut pour effet de laisser la jeune femme particulièrement stupéfaite. Toutefois, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et s'approcha doucement de lui jusqu'à se tenir seulement à quelques petits centimètres. Aucun d'eux ne bougea puis, brusquement, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et se recula de quelques pas.

\- Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

\- Bonne nuit, Granger, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il la vit faire demi-tour et prendre le chemin de sa chambre, le laissant planté au milieu du salon comme un idiot. Oui, Drago se sentait comme un idiot. Parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il aurait dû être particulièrement frustré qu'elle ne l'embrasse _que_ de cette façon mais, contre toute attente, il se contentait de ce léger rapprochement. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était elle qui gérait et qu'il savait pertinemment que, dorénavant, ce serait _elle_ qui imposerait le rythme entre eux. Et c'était quelque chose qui le troublait plus qu'autre chose. Lui qui aimait pourtant toujours tout contrôler semblait se satisfaire des décisions de Granger…

Ce fut donc l'esprit plein de questionnements qu'il finit par s'endormir.

.

Quelque chose de doux le frôlait et il avait l'impression que quelqu'un murmurait son nom. Malefoy. Malefoy. Malefoy...

\- MALEFOY !

Drago ouvrit soudainement les yeux et il lui fallut quelques longues secondes avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où se trouvait. Il passa une main sur son visage pour chasser cette chose qui lui chatouillait le visage. On aurait dit des cheveux.

\- Enfin ! soupira une voix que le Serpentard reconnut immédiatement.

Se focalisant sur ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux, il remarqua avec étonnement que Granger était penchée au-dessus de lui - ce qui expliquait ses cheveux sur son visage - mais qu'il y avait également Scorpius qui, un peu plus loin, arborait un visage fermé et légèrement effrayé.

Drago s'alerta immédiatement et tenta de s'asseoir pendant que Granger se détachait de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'exclama-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, plongée dans la pénombre.

\- Tu étais en train de faire un cauchemar, Papa, répondit Scorpius d'une voix faible. Tu hurlais. Tu… tu m'appelais.

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement. Et soudain tout sembla lui revenir en mémoire. Il avait en effet rêvé de son fils, ou plutôt de la mort de ce dernier. Comme toujours, Voldemort en était l'instigateur mais ce rêve n'avait pas été semblable à ceux qu'il faisait habituellement… Non, quelque chose d'autre s'était produit mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Et moi aussi, murmura Granger, au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Les yeux du Serpentard s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il se souvenait à présent. Scorpius n'avait pas été le seul à tomber face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Granger avait été là également. Elle avait tenté de sauver l'enfant et Voldemort l'avait tuée, elle aussi. Et Drago avait hurlé.

Complètement abasourdi, il resta muet de longues secondes et ne réagit même pas lorsque la Gryffondor raccompagna Scorpius jusqu'à sa chambre en lui promettant qu'elle allait s'occuper de lui.

}{

Lorsqu'Hermione revint, quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il était assis dans son lit, le corps en sueur et une expression consternée étirait ses traits. Aussi prit-elle place près de lui afin qu'il ait son visage en ligne de mire.

\- Malefoy ? l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Il cligna légèrement des yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle attrapa délicatement sa main, ce qui sembla le reconnecter à la réalité.

\- Viens, murmura-t-elle en se levant, ses doigts toujours agrippés aux siens.

Comme un automate, il la suivit mais se figea brusquement lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans sa chambre, obligeant Hermione à se retourner.

\- Viens, répéta-t-elle en tirant un peu plus fortement sur son bras.

Mais il semblait comme pétrifié alors la Gryffondor, qui préférait ne pas réfléchir davantage à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, le lâcha. Elle contourna le lit et alla se coucher, prenant soin d'ouvrir les draps pour le Serpentard, puis elle lui tourna le dos.

Le silence fut son seul compagnon pendant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne sente le matelas s'affaisser légèrement, signe que le blond venait de s'asseoir près d'elle. Ne faisant toujours aucun mouvement, elle attendit qu'il s'allonge avant de se retourner vers lui. Il avait le regard perdu sur le plafond et ne semblait pas parvenir à se décontracter. Alors elle se rapprocha doucement de lui avant de venir se nicher au creux de son bras gauche.

Surpris, il tourna la tête vers elle et ils se regardèrent de longues secondes avant que, finalement, il écarte son bras afin qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur son torse. La main gauche d'Hermione traça des arabesques invisibles sur son buste nu afin de le relaxer et il la serra un peu plus fortement contre lui.

Elle ne sut pas qui s'endormit le premier mais le fait était que tous deux finirent par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

.

Ce fut une sensation d'intense chaleur qui réveilla Hermione en ce dimanche matin. Clignant difficilement des yeux, elle s'aperçut que sa tête ne reposait pas sur son oreiller, comme à l'accoutumée, mais plutôt sur un bras à la peau pâle dont la main s'étendait un peu plus loin. Prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait, la jeune femme comprit que quelque chose de lourd reposait sur son flanc droit et lui enserrait la taille. Un autre bras.

Puis, soudain, tout lui revint en tête. La soirée avec Malefoy et Scorpius, le cauchemar du Serpentard, son invitation à dormir avec elle. Apparemment, elle s'était retournée dans son sommeil et le blond l'avait inconsciemment prise dans ses bras. Maintenant pleinement éveillée, elle arrivait à percevoir la moindre parcelle de son corps collé au sien et sentait même son souffle chaud qui se perdait sur sa nuque. Hermione frissonna légèrement et le blond resserra instinctivement sa prise autour de son corps. Au bord de l'étouffement, la Gryffondor tenta de se dégager de son étreinte le plus délicatement possible.

\- Arrête de gesticuler, grogna Malefoy en l'attirant un peu plus à lui – si toutefois c'était encore possible - avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

Face à ce comportement si peu habituel, Hermione resta interdite et ne pensa même plus à « remuer » comme le disait si bien le Serpentard. Elle le sentit se déplacer légèrement, certainement afin de trouver une position confortable pour se rendormir mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car des coups furent donnés contre la porte.

}{

\- Papa ? appela Scorpius.

Le jeune Serdaigle était déjà réveillé depuis de longues minutes et avait décidé, après avoir lu quelques pages de son livre de contes, de partir à la recherche de son père pour prendre de ses nouvelles depuis son cauchemar de la veille. Scorpius savait qu'il arrivait très régulièrement à Drago de faire ce genre de mauvais rêves puisqu'il l'entendait parfois hurler depuis sa chambre lorsqu'ils étaient au Manoir. Pourtant, l'enfant avait eu l'impression que les « crises » de son père s'étaient taries au cours de ces derniers mois et il avait, de ce fait, été très étonné de l'entendre hurler de nouveau la nuit précédente. Il était arrivé sur les lieux presque en même temps qu'Hermione, qui était paniquée mais qui avait tout de même prit immédiatement la situation en main.

Hormis pour ce qui était de cet épisode, Scorpius avait été également étonné de découvrir que son père dormait dans un lit une place installé dans le salon d'Hermione. Et il avait été encore plus ahuri en remarquant que, ce matin, il ne s'y trouvait plus. Il l'avait cherché dans la cuisine ainsi que dans la salle de bain et s'était même rendu dans le bureau d'Hermione mais son père n'était visible nulle part et ce fut donc en désespoir de cause qu'il avait fini par toquer à la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? entendit-il marmonner Drago derrière le panneau de bois, de toute évidence mécontent d'avoir été réveillé de la sorte.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda Scorpius en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Un long silence s'installa, finalement rompu par le Serpentard qui grogna. Son fils interpréta ceci comme un assentiment et actionna doucement la poignée. Il poussa ensuite la porte et se statufia sur place.

Son père lui tournait le dos et serrait contre lui une Hermione qui, en le voyant entrer, s'était prestement redressée et luttait à présent pour se dégager des bras du Serpentard. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un pouce et gardait résolument la tête enfouit dans l'épaisse chevelure brune d'Hermione qui rosissait à vue d'œil. Tout d'abord interdit, le visage de Scorpius s'illumina rapidement d'un grand sourire. Que son père vienne lui redire une _seule_ fois qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione après ça...

}{

La Gryffondor, quant à elle, était rouge de honte et se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle avait voulu se redresser à la seconde même où Malefoy avait autorisé son fils à pénétrer dans la pièce, afin d'adopter une position plus convenable, mais le Serpentard la gardait plaquée contre son torse de façon possessive si bien qu'aucun mouvement de sa part n'était envisageable. Elle parvint tout de même, après s'être dévissé la tête, à capter le regard de Scorpius lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce et elle s'empourpra encore davantage. Il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres comme si on venait de lui offrir un cadeau de Noël avant l'heure. Une lueur indéchiffrable passa dans son regard et il battit en retraite afin de les laisser seuls mais son père, qui ne pouvait pas le voir puisqu'ayant le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller à défaut des cheveux d'Hermione, grogna de nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Oh... euh... Je voulais juste voir si tu allais mieux, avoua l'enfant d'une petite voix.

Avec étonnement, Hermione sentit la pression se relâcher autour de son corps et put enfin s'asseoir correctement alors que le Serpentard se relevait à son tour. Il posa ses yeux sur son fils qui, légèrement intimidé, baissa le regard.

\- Ça va, répondit simplement Malefoy.

\- Ça se voit... Enfin... non c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Enfin, euh, balbutia le jeune garçon.

Hermione, tout comme Malefoy, comprit qu'il faisait référence à la façon dont il venait de le trouver, allongé avec la Gryffondor dans ses bras et cette dernière rosit de gêne. Tandis que, contre toute attente, le blond se mettait à ricaner. Surpris, Scorpius releva la tête, visiblement décontenancé.

\- Viens là, l'intima son père.

L'enfant lança un regard étonné à Hermione avant de s'exécuter. Il s'approcha du lit et Malefoy lui fit signe de s'y asseoir. Le Serpentard se détachera alors totalement d'elle et Hermione le vit se retourner vers son fils.

\- Je sais que je t'ai fait peur cette nuit. Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

La bouche de Scorpius s'entrebâilla alors que les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillaient d'eux même. Malefoy qui s'excusait... c'était... c'était aussi rare que de voir le professeur McGonagall sourire. Mais l'ébahissement de la Gryffondor s'accentua encore davantage lorsqu'après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de son fils, le blond se retourna vers elle pour lui présenter également ses excuses.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les deux ?! s'agaça-t-il en les voyant, une expression choquée imprimée sur leur visage.

\- Bah c'est que... tu t'es _excusé_ , Papa !

\- Oui, et ?

Hermione vit le petit sorcier lui jeter un coup d'œil mi-amusé mi-désespéré et décida de prendre le relais.

\- Et ça ne t'arrive pas souvent, rigola-t-elle.

\- Oui eh bien ce n'est pas près de se reproduire si vous tirez cette tête là à chaque fois, se vexa Malefoy ce qui fit exploser de rire Hermione et Scorpius.

Il darda sur eux un regard noir, ce qui fit redoubler leur hilarité.

\- Très bien, je vois. Eh bien puisque c'est ça, je m'en vais, répliqua le blond dans la parfaite imitation d'un enfant de cinq ans à qui on aurait refusé quelque chose.

\- Oh ça va, Malefoy. Détends-toi, ricana Hermione.

Il lui lança un regard assassin mais ne bougea toutefois pas de là où il se tenait.

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? l'interrogea finalement Scorpius après avoir essuyé une larme qui s'était sournoisement glissée au coin de son œil pendant son fou rire.

\- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous, répondit son père sur un ton glacial.

Il ne semblait pas avoir apprécié que son fils et Hermione se moquent de lui et la Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait avoir un comportement tellement immature parfois.

.

\- Que diriez-vous d'un pique-nique ? proposa-t-elle sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait.

Elle se mordit aussitôt la lèvre en croisant le regard surpris que Malefoy posa sur elle.

\- Un pique-nique ? reprit Scorpius en réfléchissant à la suggestion. Ouais, pourquoi pas, mais où ?

La jeune femme garda le silence et c'est finalement le Serpentard qui répondit.

\- Pourquoi pas à la plage, chez nous ? fit-il à l'adresse de Scorpius.

\- Oh ouais, cool ! T'es d'accord, Hermione?

La jeune femme se retrouva subitement avec deux paires d'yeux braquées sur elle et déglutit difficilement. Elle avait parfaitement compris que « chez nous » faisait référence à la demeure que Malefoy possédait en France et ce n'était pas l'endroit qui la dérangeait. Non, ce qui la faisait tiquer était plutôt le fait que cela serait la deuxième journée qu'elle passerait en compagnie de Malefoy et la troisième en compagnie du fils de ce dernier. Et, le plus surprenant, était que c'était elle qui avait proposé cela. Après tout, la question de Scorpius avait été adressé uniquement à son père... et c'est pourtant elle qui y avait répondu... s'intégrant de ce fait dans le programme de _leur_ journée. Et, tout aussi surprenant, Malefoy n'avait fait aucun commentaire à ce propos et avait plutôt apporté son concours à cette idée farfelue…

 _OoOoOoO_

C'est ainsi que Scorpius, Malefoy et elle se retrouvèrent, deux heures plus tard, les pieds dans le sable chaud de la côte française et le regard perdu sur la mer, relativement calme ce jour. La jeune femme sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une grande nappe sur laquelle elle déposa le panier qu'elle avait consciencieusement préparé et qui contenait tout le nécessaire pour un parfait pique-nique en plein air. Ils s'étaient légèrement éloignés de la maison afin de profiter d'un endroit plus calme et propice à la baignade et, à peine furent-ils arrivés que Malefoy et Scorpius se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements pour se retrouver en maillot de bain et se précipiter vers la Manche afin d'y piquer une tête avant le repas. Hermione, elle, préféra rester en retrait et entreprit de déballer ce qu'elle avait apporté.

Une fois que la nourriture fut éparpillée sur la nappe grise, la Gryffondor retira son débardeur afin de pouvoir profiter des rayons du soleil sur sa peau qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop pâlotte à son goût. Elle conserva tout de même son short et s'allongea sur sa serviette pour bronzer un peu avant le retour de ces Messieurs. Le jeune Scorpius poussa alors de puissants cris, à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, signe que son père lui faisait une frayeur ou venait tout simplement l'embêter.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle appréciait le léger coulis d'air qui passait de temps à autre le long de son corps lorsque tout devint noir autour d'elle. Surprise, Hermione rouvrit les paupières et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle – parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre mot pour cela – qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Malefoy était de retour. Il se tenait debout devant elle, le corps constellé de milliers de gouttelettes d'eau qui brillaient avec force grâce au soleil et soulignaient les muscles de son torse et de ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière et il dardait sur elle un regard si intense qu'Hermione se sentit frissonner délicieusement. Cela faisait, ce qui lui semblaient être des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça et son bas ventre la chatouilla agréablement.

Consciente qu'elle avait toujours la bouche entrouverte, Hermione s'empourpra et se redressa afin de ne plus avoir le Serpentard - et son corps irrationnellement divin - sous les yeux.

\- Hum... tu as faim ? lui demanda-t-elle en toussotant légèrement afin de se redonner contenance.

\- Je suis _affamé_.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle terriblement sensuel et la Gryffondor perçut immédiatement le double sens de ses paroles tant il insista sur le dernier mot. Préférant ne pas répondre, la jeune femme entreprit donc de lui tendre un petit plat dans lequel elle avait confectionné une salade composée. Il la remercia et appela son fils pour qu'il se joigne à eux.

.

\- Papa ? Je peux retourner me baigner ?

\- Oui mais ne t'éloigne pas trop.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? s'étonna Scorpius.

\- Non, je vais rester ici.

\- Ah… Bon, ok. A tout à l'heure, Hermione.

\- Amuse-toi bien ! sourit la jeune femme.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas rapide et entreprit de ranger quelque peu autour d'elle. Malefoy l'aida et, ceci fait, elle tira un livre de son sac et alla s'allonger sur le ventre. Elle avait décidé de finalement ôter son short afin d'avoir un bronzage uniforme et le Serpentard ne tenta même pas de dissimuler le regard fiévreux qu'il lui adressa pendant le processus.

Rosissant, Hermione s'était alors détournée et s'était allongée en tenant son menton d'une main tandis que l'autre maintenait son livre en place. A son plus grand étonnement, le blond s'installa sur sa propre serviette, à sa droite, et entreprit de s'y étendre sur le dos. Hermione ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Premièrement parce que son roman était passionnant et deuxièmement car elle se sentait mal à l'aise lorsque ses yeux se posaient _malencontreusement_ sur le corps du beau Serpentard. Aussi préférait-elle ne pas tenter de Diable et rester immobile.

 _OoOoOoO_

Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle qui semblait lui brûler la peau plus que les rayons du soleil eux-mêmes. Mais elle tenait bon. Elle gardait ses yeux résolument braqués sur son livre, même si cela faisait déjà de longues minutes qu'elle en avait perdu le fil. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et son souffle se raréfiait progressivement.

Une main pâle entra alors dans son champ de vision et elle dut se mordre l'intérieure de sa lèvre pour ne pas soupirer d'aise lorsque les doigts glacés de Malefoy lui touchèrent l'épaule. Elle ne put, toutefois, réprimer un frisson et même si elle ne voulait pas tourner la tête dans sa direction pour vérifier, fut presque certaine qu'il avait souri. Ses doigts remuèrent alors légèrement et sa main glissa lentement le long de son biceps. Puis elle remonta et il entreprit de lui caresser le haut du dos.

Les doigts de Malefoy sur sa peau. La peau de Malefoy contre la sienne. Voilà tout ce à quoi Hermione parvenait à penser. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas frissonner à chaque fois qu'il descendait légèrement le long de sa colonne vertébrale mais ne produisit qu'une bien piètre performance. Sa peau était à présent couverte de chair de poule, malgré la chaleur de cette journée de septembre, et elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration.

Puis, soudain, cette dernière se bloqua. Sans qu'elle l'ait aperçu, Malefoy s'était approché d'elle et déposait à présent un léger baiser sur son épaule droite pendant que sa main se plaçait avantageusement au creux de ses reins. La Gryffondor avait l'impression de s'être pétrifiée. Son souffle devint erratique et elle garda ses paupières résolument closes. Les lèvres du blond la quittèrent finalement et Hermione pensa qu'elle allait pouvoir se remettre à respirer correctement mais se trompa lourdement. Quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard, la bouche de Malefoy retrouvait le chemin de sa peau sauf qu'il avait délaissé son épaule pour sa clavicule. Elle arrivait même à sentir ses cheveux blonds lui chatouiller légèrement la joue alors que son parfum l'envahissait à chaque inspiration.

.

Il était à présent parvenu au creux de son cou et la jeune femme avait l'impression que son corps s'embrasait de toute part. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas mais avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas pivoter la tête d'un quart de tour vers la droite pour que ses lèvres rencontrent celles de l'homme qui avait été son amant pendant quelques semaines.

Alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, Hermione sentit la langue du Serpentard se glisser entre ses lèvres avant d'entreprendre l'ascension de sa jugulaire. La Gryffondor frissonna, se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche et ouvrit les yeux. Tout son corps semblait en feu et elle n'avait plus envie que d'une chose : embrasser Malefoy. Et c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lorsque...

\- PAPA ! hurla Scorpius depuis la Manche.

A sa droite, Hermione sentit le blond se contracter avant de s'éloigner lentement.

\- Je vais le noyer, ragea-t-il entre ses dents. Par Merlin, je vais _noyer_ ce gamin !

La jeune femme réprima un léger sourire tandis que Malefoy partait rejoindre son fils. Elle s'autorisa alors un long soupir une fois qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné. Ces dernières minutes avaient été particulièrement intenses et Hermione n'en retirait qu'une chose : si Malefoy l'assaillait de nouveau de la sorte, elle ne résisterait pas.

Elle n'y parvenait pas. Lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de chose, c'était comme si son esprit se déconnectait et laissait le champ libre à son corps pour qu'il s'exprime et la manipule comme _il_ le désirait. Et son corps désirait celui de Malefoy... _Elle_ désirait Malefoy. Comme avant. Peut-être même plus. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle ne voulait _plus_ savoir.

.

Perdue dans ses pensées, qui avaient fait leur grand retour à la seconde même où le Serpentard s'était éloigné, la jeune femme n'entendit pas ce dernier arriver dans son dos. Elle se mit donc à crier, mi-surprise mi-inquiète, lorsqu'elle se sentit quitter le sol. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Malefoy la plaquait sans ménagement sur son épaule l'emportant, comme si elle était un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre, en direction de l'océan. Prenant finalement conscience de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, Hermione se débattit, le frappant avec ses poings et ses jambes autant qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Lâche-moi, Malefoy ! s'époumona-t-elle pour la cinquième fois, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

Il se contenta de ricaner. Soudain, ses pas étouffés par le sable se muèrent en clapotis et la jeune femme comprit qu'ils arrivaient aux abords de l'eau. D'autres pas se joignirent à ceux du Serpentard et Scorpius finit par entrer dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Papa ? l'interrogera le garçon en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air irrité d'Hermione.

\- Je trouve que Granger a assez profité du soleil. Il est temps qu'elle se rafraîchisse. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle fasse une insolation… N'es-tu pas d'accord ?

\- Euh...

L'enfant, qui avait apparemment beaucoup de mal à prendre parti, resta muet et suivit son père qui s'enfonçait dans la mer. Les vagues léchèrent rapidement les pieds et les mains d'Hermione qui poussa un petit gémissement.

\- C'est glacé ! Je ne veux _pas_ me baigner là-dedans !

\- Toujours à exagérer les choses, hein Granger ?

\- Tais-toi, Malefoy ! Ramène-moi !

\- Non, je n'en ai pas très envie. En fait, j'ai plutôt envie de piquer une tête, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de silence.

Et avant que la Gryffondor n'ait pu faire, dire ou penser quoique ce fut, il se jetait à l'eau la tête la première en l'entraînant avec lui.

.

Face à l'impulsivité de son mouvement, Hermione eut le souffle coupé et manqua, une fois totalement immergée dans l'eau, de boire la tasse. Elle se débattit de plus belle entre les bras de Malefoy qui consentit, _finalement_ , à la ramener à la surface.

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TETE ! s'insurgea-t-elle en le frappant violemment au torse.

Elle rageait, le frappait et lui... il venait d'éclater de rire. La jeune femme en fut si surprise qu'elle laissa retomber ses poings contre le torse de Malefoy et le regarda étrangement. Il ne se laissait que très – trop – rarement aller à ce genre de désinvolture. Aussi resta-t-elle immobile pendant qu'il la tenait toujours contre lui. A quelques brasses d'eux, Scorpius s'était également arrêté et regardait son père. Dos à ce dernier, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione et il lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil complice avant de replonger dans la mer. Cela faisait maintenant de longues secondes que le blond ricanait et Hermione commençait à trouver le temps long... Surtout qu'elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il se moquait d'elle.

\- Veux-tu bien arrêter de rigoler, s'il-te-plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton pincé.

Pour toute réponse, son hilarité redoubla. Agacée, la Gryffondor tenta de se dégager de son étreinte afin de nager vers le rivage mais il ne la lâcha pas.

\- Malefoy soit tu arrêtes de ricaner comme un enfant de cinq ans, soit tu me lâches !

\- Oh... ça va, Granger ! Et puis tu n'as pas vu ta tête !

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, irritée mais également inquiète.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma tête ?! demanda-t-elle brusquement en se palpant le visage et les cheveux, pensant qu'une algue disgracieuse c'était peut-être accrochée dans sa tignasse brune.

Puis elle comprit subitement ce qui faisait tant rire le Serpentard. Emportée par son envie de rabrouer Malefoy après qu'il l'ait immergé sans son consentement, la jeune femme ne s'était même pas rendue compte que ses cheveux, à présents mouillés et donc beaucoup plus raides qu'à l'ordinaire, s'étaient tout bonnement retrouvés à lui manger une bonne partie du visage. Maintenant qu'elle en prenait conscience, il s'avérait effectivement qu'un épais rideau brun et trempé l'empêchait de voir correctement. Toutefois – et malheureusement – elle parvenait toujours à très bien distinguer cet idiot de Malefoy au travers de ses mèches folles. Elle darda alors sur lui un regard irrité. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son visage et dégoulinaient lentement... ok... Mais il n'y avait véritablement pas de quoi rire ainsi !

Vexée, la jeune femme le repoussa violemment et entreprit de s'immerger une nouvelle fois dans l'eau salée afin de replacer correctement ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne. Ceci fait, elle n'accorda pas un seul regard au blond et nagea jusqu'à la plage. Elle avait à peine parcouru un mètre que des bras puissants l'enserrèrent au niveau de la taille avant de la tirer en arrière. Hermione se retrouva le dos plaqué contre le torse du blond. Elle n'avait pas pied, contrairement à lui, et se contenta donc de s'appuyer sur les avant-bras qu'il avait passé autour de son ventre pour se maintenir à la surface.

\- Je t'ai vexée ? susurra-t-il lascivement à son oreille.

Hermione réprima un frisson mais ne pipa mot.

\- Granger ?

\- ...

\- Tu sais... tu es belle, même les cheveux tout mouillés et en bataille, murmura finalement Malefoy en l'embrassant juste au-dessous de l'oreille.

Cette fois-ci, le corps de la Gryffondor frémit et ce n'était certainement pas à cause de la température de l'eau qui s'avérait, en définitive, pas si réfrigérante que cela. Le nez de Malefoy était toujours collé contre la peau sensible de son cou et Hermione pouvait sentir sa respiration s'y répercuter.

\- Granger ?

\- Hum... fit-elle distraitement.

Profitant de ce moment de relaxation, elle avait fermé les yeux, se concentrant exclusivement sur l'odeur iodée de la mer, les clapotis de l'eau et le souffle brûlant de Malefoy sur sa peau.

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, déclara Malefoy en soupirant très légèrement.

Interloquée, Hermione rouvrit les yeux et se retourna dans ses bras. Il la laissa faire et elle haussa un sourcil, lui signifiant qu'il avait toute son attention.

\- Scorpius va venir te voir pour te demander de nous accompagner demain, à Poudlard, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Stupéfaite puisqu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de révélation, Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes.

\- Pour-pourquoi _tu_ m'en parles ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement perplexe.

\- Pour que tu aies le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Ah... euh c'est à dire que... je travaille demain matin... répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Ça, je le sais.

Il la regardait, une lueur indéchiffrable au fond des yeux et Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre, Malefoy...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Ta position par rapport à tout ceci.

\- Ma position ? répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Oui... est-ce que c'est un test ?

\- Pardon ?!

Hermione soupira.

\- Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux que je réponde...

\- Euh... Granger, là c'est moi qui ne comprends plus rien, avoua le Serpentard.

\- Pour que tu veuilles m'en parler d'abord, c'est parce que tu comptes me pousser à prendre telle ou telle décision. Alors dis-moi directement ce que tu veux que je réponde à ton fils, soupira-t-elle.

Auparavant marqué par l'étonnement, son visage se contracta soudainement en une expression agacée.

\- _Je_ ne veux rien. Enfin si, _j'aimerais_ que tu viennes avec nous mais ça n'est certainement pas la raison pour laquelle je t'en ai parlé en premier.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ?! se stupéfia la jeune femme.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Malefoy...

\- Écoute Granger, on s'en fout de ce que _je_ veux. La question est : est-ce que tu viendras, ou pas ?

La Gryffondor garda le silence. Les Malefoy souhaitaient qu'elle les accompagne le lendemain à Poudlard pour les excuses publiques que prononceraient James Potter et Ted Lupin. Bon... que Scorpius souhaite qu'elle soit là ne l'étonnait finalement pas plus que cela. Mais en ce qui concernait le père de ce dernier... Hermione devait avouer qu'elle était surprise. L'événement ne réunirait que les élèves de Poudlard et les parents des élèves concernés par cette histoire. Soit Ginny et Harry pour James, Andromeda Tonks pour Teddy et Malefoy pour Scorpius. Elle n'avait donc absolument _aucune_ raison de se rendre là-bas. Pourtant, plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle pensait le contraire.

Tout d'abord, c'était à _elle_ que le jeune Serdaigle avait fait appel lorsqu'il ne voulait plus sortir des toilettes de Poudlard. Ensuite, c'était certainement en grande partie grâce à _sa_ présence qu'il avait fini par avouer ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie d'élève depuis quelques semaines. Hermione ressentait également une profonde et sincère affection pour cet enfant. Et, enfin, le père et le fils réclamaient tout deux _sa_ présence... Oui, plus elle y réfléchissait, plus Hermione se disait qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de les accompagner le lendemain. Pourtant, cette perspective la rendait mal à l'aise. Et elle savait pertinemment pourquoi... Parce que ce genre de chose les ferait passer pour une famille à part entière aux yeux d'autrui.

\- Je... je dois travailler demain matin, répéta Hermione d'une voix mal assurée.

Il ne s'agissait là que d'une piètre excuse, elle en avait parfaitement conscience, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait fait part de ses réflexions à Malefoy.

\- Je peux arranger ce détail... enfin, s'il n'y a que ça qui te retient, ajouta-t-il en plantant son regard d'acier dans le sien.

Hermione se sentit pâlir et Malefoy dut percevoir son trouble car il l'attira un peu plus à lui, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

\- Réfléchis-y, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Scorpius viendra te poser la question plus tard, tu pourras lui donner ta réponse à ce moment-là.

La jeune femme déglutit et acquiesça.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Merci Hermione ! s'exclama Scorpius avant de venir l'enlacer.

La Gryffondor sourit et lui caressa affectueusement le dos. Sentant un regard braqué sur elle, Hermione releva la tête et croisa les yeux gris de Malefoy. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et il lui souffla à son tour un « merci ».

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Salut Hermione, l'accueillit Scorpius d'une voix morne.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta immédiatement la Gryffondor en s'avançant dans le vestibule du Manoir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Poudlard. Je veux rester avec vous, soupira le blond.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. En ce lundi matin, Scorpius, Malefoy et elle devaient se rendre au collège moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard et, de toute évidence, le Serdaigle redoutait d'y remettre les pieds.

\- Je comprends, assura Hermione en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur. Mais ça sera différent maintenant. Plus personne ne t'embêtera et tu pourras véritablement te concentrer sur tes études comme cela aurait dû être le cas depuis le début.

\- Oui je sais... mais... vous allez me manquer.

Il baissa le regard et la jeune femme ne résista pas à l'envie de le serrer contre elle.

\- Tu vas me manquer à moi aussi, avoua-t-elle. Et je sais que ton père, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, n'a pas plus envie que toi de te voir repartir.

Scorpius ne répondit pas mais la serra un peu plus fort. Émue face à ce geste tendre, Hermione tenta le plus possible de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient progressivement aux yeux. Heureusement, ce fut le moment que choisit Malefoy pour descendre l'escalier et les retrouver.

La jeune femme lui adressa un léger sourire auquel il répondit.

\- Scorp', il va être temps de partir, fit savoir son père.

Lentement, l'enfant se détacha des bras d'Hermione avant d'aller récupérer sa grosse valise dans le salon. Il la confia à Malefoy qui la réduisit et la glissa dans sa poche. Ils sortirent ensuite sur le perron de la porte, que le Serpentard referma magiquement, puis ce dernier attrapa la main de son fils afin de transplaner.

Hermione, qui s'apprêtait à transplaner seule, se figea lorsque Scorpius lui attrapa à son tour la main, se plaçant ainsi au milieu des deux adultes. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui semblait lui-même légèrement déstabilisé. Il finit cependant par se reprendre et les fit transplaner tous les trois devant les grilles du château.

* * *

Eh oui... les choses se confirment petit à petit entre Hermione et Drago ! Notre Gryffondor semble prête à réintégrer le blond dans sa vie et lui, semble prêt à lui laisser tout le temps nécessaire pour le faire.

.

Je me doute que certains s'attendaient à un baiser (voire peut-être même plusieurs...) alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez…

Mais nous avons tout de même eu droit à de beaux moments partagés entre nos trois protagonistes préférés. D'ailleurs, Hermione a fini par en être perturbée en se rendant compte de l'image qu'ils pouvaient renvoyer, c'est à dire celle d'une « famille ». Espérons que sa réaction demeurera relativement « calme » et qu'elle (ou Drago) ne prendra pas « peur » ! :)

.

Voilà ! **Comme toujours et encore un peu plus après ce chapitre et la nette baisse des reviews laissées pour les précédents, j'attends vos retours avec beaucoup d'impatience ! ;)**

Plein de bisous et à mercredi pour le prochain chapitre,

 **Chalusse**

PS : pour ceux qui souhaitent suivre les posts sur FB, je mets directement le lien du chapitre quand je vous annonce la publication pour que ce soit plus simple pour vous.


	35. Chapitre 34

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Je remercie mille fois l'ensemble de mes super revieweurs/euses d'amour ! Vous vous êtes mobilisés pour le précédent chapitre et ça me fait super méga plaisir ! Merciii ! :D Je remercie également les lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en fav'/alertes. Vous êtes au top :).

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Guest (1)** : Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié le passage « mousse au chocolat ». Il s'agit de l'un des rares moments où les Dramione se laissent aller à ce point. Ils relâchent clairement la pression accumulée des derniers temps et entraînent même Scorpius dans leurs enfantillages. Pour ce qui est de notre petit Serdaigle, ça me fait très plaisir qu'il te touche et j'espère que tu continueras à être sensible à son personnage :). Je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta review et je te souhaite, avec quelques jours de retard, une très bonne soirée également ! Bises et à bientôt :).

 **AnonymeV1** : Tout d'abord, ça me fait très plaisir que le précédent « petit » chapitre t'ait plu :). Ensuite, en ce qui concerne les délais de publications, tu n'as vraiment pas à me remercier ^^. La ponctualité une chose qui est très importante pour moi et lorsque je dis que je ferai, je mets tout en œuvre pour faire :). Et lorsque je ne fais pas, c'est parce que j'ai de « bonnes » raisons. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, je m'arrangerai toujours pour vous tenir informer si toutefois j'avais du retard ou qu'il m'était impossible de publier un chapitre. (C'est, entre autres, pour cela que j'ai une page FB.) Certains auteurs publient leurs fictions sans jamais écrire un mot à l'adresse de leur lecteur et c'est quelque chose qu'en tant que lectrice, je n'apprécie pas. J'ai donc mis un point d'honneur à instaurer une « communication/relation » avec les personnes qui me lisent et je suis donc ravie d'apprendre que ça te pousse à sortir de l'ombre pour m'écrire à ton tour :).

Pour ce qui est de mon style d'écriture, tu as parfaitement raison : il s'améliore au fil des chapitres et, je te rassure, il va encore s'améliorer. Cette fic' est ma toute première, je n'avais jamais écrit avant et je sais que, malheureusement, le style manque(ait) de fluidité… Quoiqu'il en soit, ça me fait plaisir que la fic' te semble plus agréable à lire maintenant qu'avant :).

Hermione compense la perte de sa fille avec Scorpius ? Ah… C'est vrai que Scorpius et Hermione ont développé une grande complicité en très peu de temps. Et je pense qu'on peut effectivement envisager qu'Hermione « compense », en un certain sens et ce d'une manière qui ne serait pas forcément consciente, le décès de Rose. Après, je ne considère pas que l'on puisse un jour se remettre de la perte d'un enfant et donc le « remplacer » par un autre. Je sais que tu attends une réponse à ta question « vais-je développer cet aspect des choses dans la suite de la fic' ? » et je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je ne te répondrai pas. (Ce serait trop facile sinon !) Pour le savoir, il faudra donc lire la suite ;).

Voilà ! Je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bises et peut-être à très vite pour une nouvelle review/RàR ! :)

 **Guest (2)** : Je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ait autant plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci ! Mille mercis pour ta review et peut-être à bientôt dans une prochaine. :)

 **Bellasidious** : Comme toujours, ça me fait super plaisir d'apprendre que le chapitre t'a plu ! Visiblement, la scène de la mousse au chocolat (et l'attitude de notre Malefoy-chéri) n'a laissé personne indifférent et c'est tant mieux.

Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ta nouvelle review et tes mots qui me touchent beaucoup. J'espère que tu prendras tout autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que le précédent. Plein de bisous, à très vite et encore merci à toi :).

 **Zuka** : Avant toute chose, je te remercie car il me semble qu'il s'agit de ta première review sur cette fic' ! :) Ensuite, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de constater que tu apprécies autant l'histoire et notamment le dernier chapitre. C'est top ! Tout comme toi, je considère que le fait de ne pas précipiter les choses permet d'avoir un rendu plus réaliste et donc plus crédible, ce qui est tout ce que j'ai voulu pour cette fic'. Sinon, je suis ravie si tu trouves que la lecture se fait de plus en plus agréable et je pense (j'en suis même sûre ^^) que cela n'ira qu'en s'améliorant ;). Bref, je te remercie mille fois d'être « sortie de l'ombre » pour me laisser cette super review et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bises et peut-être à très bientôt dans une prochaine review/RàR ! :)

 **Mimi896** : Premièrement, je tiens à te remercier de prendre le temps de m'écrire pour la première fois et ne t'excuse surtout pas de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, je comprends tout à fait. :) Ça me fait super plaisir que cette fic' te plaise à ce point. Tes compliments me font très chauds au cœur et je suis ravie que tu apprécies le petit Scorpinou-chéri. Lui aussi est super content et te fait un bisou pour te remercier ! Sinon, c'est top si tu trouves que le rythme entre les Dramione est bien géré. C'est l'un des points clés de cette fic', pour moi, alors c'est nickel si ça te plait. Pour ce qui est de mon rythme de publication, je poste deux chapitres par semaine. Un le mercredi et un le dimanche.

Voilà ! Je te remercie encore très chaleureusement pour ta super review et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bises et peut-être à bientôt ! :)

.

Voilà ! Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous attendent de voir comment vont se dérouler les excuses publiques alors je vous laisse découvrir cela sans plus tarder ! :)

Très bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure pour la note de fin de chapitre habituelle :).

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Excuses, préparatifs et joyeux anniversaire !**

\- Ah ! Bonjour Messieurs Malefoy et... Miss Granger, les salua McGonagall après une légère hésitation, lorsqu'ils franchirent l'imposante portée d'entrée du château.

\- Bonjour Professeur, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Amusés, ils se jetèrent tous les trois un regard complice tandis qu'un léger sourire naissait sur chaque visage, laissant la Directrice interloquée.

\- Bon euh… veuillez rester ici, s'il-vous-plaît. Nous attendons toujours Mr et Mrs Potter ainsi que Mrs Tonks puis nous pourrons prendre la direction de la Grande Salle.

Elle les abandonna et s'en alla un peu plus loin avant de revenir avec James et Teddy. En voyant Scorpius, et surtout son père, les deux Gryffondor baissèrent les yeux. Un peu inquiète, Hermione tourna à son tour la tête vers le grand blond. Avec lui et son caractère impulsif, il fallait s'attendre à tout... Mais le Serpentard se contenta de plisser les yeux, la mâchoire contractée, avant de détourner le regard des deux enfants. Scorpius non plus ne bougea pas mais Hermione sentit une légère pointe de fierté l'envahir en constatant que le Serdaigle ne baissait pas la tête face à ses deux tourmenteurs. Se souvenant soudainement de sa promesse, la jeune femme fit un léger signe à Malefoy et partit rejoindre McGonagall.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour face à Scorpius et lui tendait son livre de contes, aussi immaculé et neuf qu'au premier jour.

\- Merci Hermione, souffla le garçon en levant vers elle un regard brillant.

Elle lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux, ne voulant pas l'embarrasser en l'enlaçant devant ses camarades.

\- Par contre, et comme je m'y attendais, l'autre ouvrage va nécessiter l'intervention d'un professionnel, ajouta finalement la jeune femme en faisant la moue.

En face d'elle, Scorpius hocha la tête.

\- Je m'occuperai d'en trouver un, assura Malefoy en prenant le livre des mains d'Hermione.

\- Merci Papa.

Hermione adressa un léger sourire au blond qui le lui rendit. Scorpius s'apprêtait de toute évidence à ajouter quelque chose mais fut interrompu par un grand bruit.

En se retournant, Hermione constata que Ginny et Harry venaient d'arriver. Enfin, Harry venait d'arriver et il n'était pas accompagné de sa femme mais plutôt d'une tornade rousse. Ginny la Furie s'apprêtait de toute évidence à faire son grand retour... Elle ne prêta aucune attention à Hermione, aux Malefoy ou même à McGonagall qui s'avançait pourtant vers eux pour les saluer. Non, toute son attention semblait focalisée sur son fils et elle marcha d'un pas rapide et raide dans sa direction. Arrivée devant lui, elle lui assena une gifle monumentale dont la violence eut même pour effet de surprendre Malefoy qui arqua un sourcil.

\- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, hurla-t-elle alors, DE TOUTE MA VIE... DE TOUTE MA VIE JE N'AI JAMAIS EU AUSSI HONTE !

En face d'elle, son fils leva une main vers sa joue, les yeux embués.

\- Ton comportement est inqualifiable et ton père et moi sommes extrêmement déçus de toi ! Nous ne t'avons pas élevé ainsi !

\- Non Maman, répondit l'enfant dans un souffle.

La rousse lui lança un regard noir avant de se détourner et d'aller saluer la Directrice, les Malefoy puis Hermione. Harry, quant à lui, ne réprimanda ni son fils ni son filleul mais son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

.

Andromeda Tonks arriva finalement et, après qu'elle eut présenté ses excuses aux Malefoy et sèchement enguirlandé son petit-fils, ils purent prendre la direction de la Grande Salle. L'ensemble des autres élèves était rassemblé pour le petit déjeuner et McGonagall prit la parole en leur expliquant la situation. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent, puis tous se retournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Hermione vit Teddy et James baisser la tête alors que Scorpius, qui se trouvait toujours entre elle et Malefoy, gardait le regard rivé sur le fond de la pièce.

La Directrice fit signe aux trois élèves de s'avancer et ils traversèrent la salle avant de se placer sur l'estrade. James et Ted d'un côté et Scorpius face à eux.

Les deux enfants entamèrent alors leur discours d'excuses sous les yeux attentifs de toute l'assemblée et surtout du Serdaigle.

.

Hermione n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Son regard venait de se poser sur la table des Gryffondor. Le souvenir de la dernière fois où elle s'était tenue dans cette même pièce lui revint en mémoire et elle se mit à rosir légèrement. Instinctivement, elle releva les yeux vers Malefoy qui s'était rapproché d'elle depuis que Scorpius les avait quittés. Il la regardait également et Hermione comprit qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle. Aussitôt, un sourire en coin prit place sur ses fines lèvres et la jeune femme le lui rendit en baissant la tête pendant que ses joues prenaient une teinte plus soutenue. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient tous les deux mis les pieds à Poudlard, ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois. Une soirée que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait prêt à oublier...

}{

Un peu plus loin, Harry s'était également désintéressé de son fils et de son filleul et observait plutôt Hermione. Elle avait bien meilleure mine que lorsqu'il l'avait vue l'avant-veille et, _a fortiori_ , que lorsqu'elle était venue leur rendre visite, à Ginny et lui, pour la naissance de Lily. Elle avait repris des couleurs, comme si elle avait fait une cure de soleil, et paraissait moins mince. Gardant les yeux fixés sur sa meilleure amie, Harry la vit alors échanger un regard complice avec Malefoy tandis qu'ils se souriaient réciproquement.

Alors un léger rictus apparut également sur les lèvres de Harry. Malefoy avait bel et bien rempli sa mission et, aussi détestable que cette idée puisse être, le brun ne l'en remercierait jamais assez. Voir un sourire illuminer le visage d'Hermione valait largement le marché qu'il avait passé avec son ancien ennemi. Il serait donc redevable envers Malefoy.

\- Il va falloir qu'on organise son anniversaire, lui souffla sa femme à l'oreille, en suivant sa ligne de mire.

Harry hocha la tête, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Le vendredi suivant, soit le dix-neuf septembre, Hermione allait avoir trente-deux ans.

}{

Hermione et Malefoy reportèrent finalement leur attention sur les trois sorciers. James et Teddy en finissaient avec leurs excuses et Scorpius avait toujours le regard fixé sur eux, comme s'il les jaugeait. Hermione eut un sourire. En cet instant, une expression indéchiffrable collée sur le visage et le regard calculateur, il ressemblait à son père.

Soudainement et à la surprise de tout le monde, il s'avança lentement vers les deux Gryffondor. Ces derniers le regardèrent, les sourcils froncés dans une expression d'incompréhension mêlée d'une certaine inquiétude, alors que Scorpius s'arrêtait à un mètre d'eux. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Malefoy mais le regard intense qu'il portait sur son fils lui signifiait qu'il ne savait pas plus qu'elle ce que le Serdaigle avait en tête.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la salle puis, lentement, Scorpius Malefoy leva une main en direction de James Potter.

\- J'accepte tes excuses, dit-il d'une voix qui était calme et posée.

En face de lui, James, visiblement décontenancé, resta interdit quelques secondes mais finit par serrer la main que son camarade lui représentait. Ce dernier reproduisit ensuite son geste envers Teddy. Sous le regard ébahi de toute la Grande Salle, il descendit ensuite de l'estrade avant d'aller serrer la main d'Andromeda, de Ginny et d'Harry. Finalement, il alla se placer devant son père et Hermione, parfaitement détendu à présent.

.

Un sourire fier prit place sur les lèvres d'Hermione, dont les yeux s'étaient légèrement embués. Cet enfant était définitivement le petit garçon le plus mature qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Tournant la tête vers le père de ce dernier, elle vit qu'un éclat de fierté brillait également dans son regard.

Peu à peu, les discussions reprirent autour d'eux et la Gryffondor ne se rendit compte que la main de Malefoy était dans la sienne que lorsqu'elle la lâcha pour aller se placer face à Scorpius. A quel moment elle ou lui, avait attrapé la main de l'autre ? Elle ne le savait pas mais ce geste n'aurait pas pu être plus naturel.

\- Ton père est très fier de toi, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Scorpius. Et moi aussi.

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira.

\- Merci Hermione.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête puis se recula légèrement.

\- Quand dois-tu te rendre en cours ? demanda Malefoy.

\- Dans quinze minutes, répondit l'enfant en regardant sa montre.

\- Bien. Venez.

Aussi surprise que l'enfant, Hermione quitta la Grande Salle à la suite du Serpentard qui les conduisit dans un couloir isolé. Il s'arrêta brusquement, se retourna et enlaça maladroitement son fils pendant quelques secondes.

\- Travail correctement et _surtout_ ne me mens plus jamais à propos de ce qu'il se passe ici, ordonna son père en prenant une voix sérieuse. Ou à propos de n'importe quoi d'autre, d'ailleurs.

\- Oui Papa.

\- Hum... Je le saurais si tu me mens, Scorpius.

L'enfant baissa les yeux en signe de soumission. Hermione l'enlaça alors à son tour.

\- N'oublie pas que tu peux m'envoyer un hibou n'importe quand et pour me demander tout ce que tu veux, lui rappela-t-elle en le lâchant.

\- Oui Hermione, répondit l'enfant en souriant.

Un léger malaise s'installa rapidement entre eux après cela.

\- Allez file, tu vas être en retard, reprit finalement Malefoy.

Le jeune sorcier opina.

\- Je vais confier ta valise à McGonagall en partant.

Il acquiesça à nouveau et se retourna lentement avant de partir le long du couloir.

.

Hermione et Malefoy s'apprêtaient à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'un bruit de pas précipités retentit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et Scorpius les percuta presque avant de les enlacer tous les deux.

\- Vous avez intérêt à être toujours amoureux quand je reviendrai pour les vacances de Noël... les menaça-t-il très sérieusement avant de sourire et de repartir en trottinant.

Abasourdis, les deux adultes restèrent interdits durant de longues secondes, sans se regarder, puis finirent par retourner dans le hall sans échanger un mot. Le Serpentard remplit sa mission et ils quittèrent Poudlard ensemble, se rendant chacun à leur travail respectif.

 _OoOoOoO_

Harry accéléra le pas, tournant à un angle de mur avant de pénétrer dans un nouveau couloir du ministère. Il arriva finalement à destination et frappa trois fois contre la porte qui portait mention d'un nom écrit en lettres d'or.

\- Entrez ! tonna une voix autoritaire.

Le Survivant ne se fit pas prier.

\- Tiens Potter, que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? l'interrogea Drago Malefoy.

Il avait à peine levé les yeux des parchemins qui s'étalaient sur son bureau et ne prêta absolument aucune attention à Harry. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa toutefois pas.

\- L'anniversaire d'Hermione, répondit-il posément.

La réaction du Serpentard ne se fit pas attendre et Harry sourit intérieurement. Toujours assis derrière son bureau, Malefoy lui fit signe de prendre place en face de lui. Le temps n'était plus à la raillerie et le blond afficha une expression très sérieuse pendant qu'Harry s'asseyait.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Malefoy, commença le brun. Ginny et moi prévoyons d'organiser une soirée surprise pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Et...

\- Une soirée surprise ? le coupa Malefoy. Granger ne va pas apprécier ça... commenta-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

\- C'est une idée de Ginny. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'elle ne va pas apprécier ?

\- Enfin Potter... Granger _déteste_ les surprises ! s'exclama le blond en le regardant comme s'il venait subitement de perdre son sens commun. Tu sais bien comment elle est... Avec son attitude de psychorigide et son besoin de tout contrôler...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui eh bien ce sera un anniversaire surprise quand même, répliqua-t-il n'ayant absolument aucune envie d'aller à l'encontre des désirs de sa femme.

\- Ça risque d'être épique... commenta le Serpentard d'une voix désabusée.

\- Oui alors puisque tu parles de ça... est-ce que tu comptes venir ?

Harry avait parlé précipitamment, comme si le fait de prendre son temps aurait fini par le faire changer d'avis sur la question. Derrière son bureau, Malefoy fronça les sourcils en dardant sur lui un regard d'une rare intensité, comme s'il jaugeait ses paroles. Harry lui tint tête et le blond finit par détourner les yeux.

\- Non, répondit-il finalement.

\- No... Pardon ?! s'exclama le Survivant, ébahi.

\- Non je ne viendrai pas.

Sa voix était calme et Harry sentit la colère poindre à l'horizon. Le Serpentard dut s'en rendre compte car il leva ses deux mains devant lui comme pour l'apaiser.

\- Ne commence pas à monter sur tes grands hippogriffes, Potter. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas célébrer l'anniversaire de Granger mais ce sera beaucoup plus simple si je ne viens pas, expliqua-t-il.

Déstabilisé, Harry haussa les sourcils.

\- Et on pourrait savoir pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est mieux ainsi, répéta le blond.

\- Entends-moi bien Malefoy, ce n'est certainement pas pour le plaisir de ta compagnie que je fais la démarche. Mais je sais qu'Hermione sera déçue si tu n'es pas là.

En face de lui, Malefoy eut un très léger sourire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Potter, je ne compte pas manquer l'anniversaire de Granger. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas attendu que tu viennes m'en parler pour y penser. Toi et ta famille faites donc cette soirée et moi, de mon côté, je me chargerai de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire... à ma manière, ajouta-t-il en adressant un regard entendu à son interlocuteur qui fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur.

Pourtant, il respectait la décision du blond. Malgré les apparences qu'il se donnait, Harry comprenait que Malefoy refuse de venir dans l'intérêt d'Hermione. Ginny et lui avaient longuement débattu pour savoir s'il fallait inviter le Serpentard. Même si _eux_ toléraient, plus ou moins, le blond et sa relation ambiguë avec Hermione, ils savaient que ce n'était pas le cas du reste de la famille Weasley et Harry avait alors craint que la soirée ne tourne en eau de boudin. Aussi était-il réellement soulagé que Malefoy ait la présence d'esprit de décliner son invitation. Et il était encore plus soulagé de savoir que ce dernier comptait célébrer – peut-être « à sa manière », mais célébrer tout de même – l'anniversaire d'Hermione. La jeune femme serait entourée de tous ses « amis » au cours de la journée sans toutefois qu'un malaise ou qu'une mauvaise ambiance ne vienne gâcher la fête.

\- Je te laisse dans ce cas, Malefoy. Je suppose que je te verrais à la réunion ce soir... commença Harry en se levant.

\- Potter attend, l'interpela le Serpentard.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- J'ai une ou deux questions à te poser et, comme tu m'es redevable, tu vas me donner des réponses. Et il vaudrait mieux pour toi que ce soient les bonnes !

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant, marmonna Malefoy à sa droite.

Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer. Cela ne faisait que vingt minutes qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle pour la réunion du Conseil d'administration de Poudlard du lundi soir, mais elle avait pourtant l'impression d'être là depuis des heures. Hermione avait tout naturellement repris sa place auprès de Malefoy, au fond de la salle, alors qu'Harry, qui remplaçait toujours Ginny, s'était assis à côté de l'un de ses collègues qui avait un fils en troisième année au collège. Malefoy soupira pour la énième fois et Hermione sourit. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? lui demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils après avoir remarqué qu'elle le fixait.

\- Rien, le rassura-t-elle.

Il la scruta encore quelques secondes puis détourna finalement le regard. Hermione, quant à elle, continuait l'inspection de son visage. Passant de ses cheveux, légèrement en bataille à cette heure avancée de la journée, à son long nez fin, ses lèvres minces, sa mâchoire, son cou, sa nuque... Sentant une vague de chaleur à présent familière l'envahir, Hermione reporta rapidement son regard sur Percy.

.

\- Malefoy ? l'interpela Hermione après qu'ils eurent tous votés pour savoir si, oui ou non, il était nécessaire de revaloriser le budget alloué aux matières premières dont se servaient Mme Pomfresh et son assistante pour concocter les potions médicinales.

\- Hum ? grogna le blond en tournant vers elle un regard blasé.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je me doute que tu sais que mon anniversaire à lieu vendredi…

Il ne s'agissait que d'une supposition. Hermione ne lui avait jamais fait mention de sa date de naissance mais elle savait pertinemment que Malefoy aimait avoir toujours deux coups d'avance et le regard qu'il lui adressa confirma qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

\- Oui, et alors ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Alors je te connais et je te demande de ne rien m'offrir.

Son regard était indéchiffrable mais elle comprit qu'il avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que.

\- Granger, si tu ne veux pas que je fasse quelque chose, tu dois au moins me dire pourquoi.

\- Parce que je te connais et je sais que tu vas vouloir dépenser ton argent idiotement et...

\- Idiotement ? tiqua Malefoy.

\- Oui enfin... Tu m'as déjà offert une tenue complète...

\- Rien à voir avec ton anniversaire, contra le blond.

Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Malefoy, s'il-te-plaît, dit-elle en rouvrant les paupières.

En face d'elle, le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, cette requête ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

\- Bon... je suppose que comme c'est _ton_ anniversaire, je dois me plier à _ta_ volonté, finit-il par grommeler.

\- Merci Malefoy.

Il grogna et elle pouffa.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Je te sers un verre ? proposa Hermione alors que Malefoy s'asseyait sur le canapé.

\- Volontiers.

La jeune femme se rendit jusqu'à sa « réserve » et en sortit une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

.

\- Tu n'en prends pas ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Non, je ne préfère pas, répondit Hermione.

\- Hum.

La Gryffondor partit en direction de la cuisine et rapporta les petits fours qu'elle avait fait réchauffer un peu plus tôt. Malefoy et elle ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le lundi et, comme la réunion de ce mercredi soir avait été annulée, la jeune femme avait proposé au Serpentard de venir chez elle après le travail. C'était la première soirée qu'ils ne passaient que tous les deux depuis qu'Hermione avait mis un terme à leur « relation » et l'ambiance s'en faisait véritablement ressentir.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Scorpius ? demanda la jeune femme afin de briser la glace.

\- Oui. Il m'a envoyé une lettre hier. A toi aussi ?

\- Oui. Il m'a écrit avoir eu deux « O » et avoir fait gagner trente points à sa maison parce qu'il avait...

\- Donné une réponse qui ne devait normalement être connue qu'à partir de la quatrième année, termina Malefoy en souriant.

Hermione sourit à son tour. Apparemment, le contenu des lettres que le jeune Serdaigle leur avait envoyé était identique.

Cela eut au moins pour mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. En cours de soirée, la jeune femme, aidée par Malefoy, alla chercher tout ce qu'elle avait acheté et préparé en prévision d'un apéritif dînatoire et ils déposèrent le tout sur la table basse avant de reprendre leur conversation là où ils l'avaient interrompue.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Une tasse de thé ? proposa Hermione pendant que le blond engloutissait un nouveau petit chou à la crème.

Trop occupé à mastiquer il hocha la tête et la Gryffondor partit dans la cuisine en se moquant gentiment de lui.

.

\- Merci, dit-il lorsqu'elle lui eut tendu sa tasse.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent largement et la jeune femme ne put retenir un léger frisson.

\- Granger, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... commença le blond après avoir avalé une gorgée de sa boisson.

La Gryffondor se figea instantanément.

\- Potter va me tuer mais bon... Weaslette et lui ont prévu de t'organiser une soirée « surprise » vendredi, pour ton anniversaire, lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel au mot « surprise ».

Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Un soupir qui ne reflétait que du soulagement mais que le blond, qui buvait sa boisson, interpréta différemment.

\- Je sais... Je lui ai pourtant dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il semble que Potter n'ait pas une once de bon sens en lui, cingla le Serpentard.

\- Comment ça « tu lui as dit » ? Et comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant ? l'interrogea soudainement Hermione en réfléchissant à ses paroles.

\- Il est venu me proposer de participer à la « fête », révéla Malefoy.

Hermione manqua de recracher sa gorgée de thé et fut prise d'une quinte de toux particulièrement tenace.

\- Il a _quoi_ ?! s'étrangla-t-elle.

\- Eh ouais... La paternité, ça ne lui réussit décidément pas, commenta le blond.

\- Et qu'as-tu répondu ? demanda plutôt Hermione en faisait fi de ses sarcasmes.

Malefoy planta ses pupilles grises dans les siennes et la dévisagea longuement.

\- J'ai répondu non, souffla-t-il finalement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne pipa mot, digérant l'information. Elle devait avouer que cela ne l'étonnait pas. Ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était qu'Harry ait fait la démarche de proposer à Malefoy de venir... en espérant secrètement que ce dernier répondrait par la négative, elle en était persuadée. Ce qui, finalement, s'avérait être la meilleure décision. Si Harry et Ginny avaient décidé de lui organiser une fête pour son anniversaire et que le reste de la famille Weasley était présente en plus de Malefoy... Cela ne pouvait tourner qu'au drame. Non, le blond avait bien fait de décliner l'offre. Même si Hermione ne connaissait finalement pas les raisons de son refus.

\- Je comprends, répondit-elle finalement.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un soupçon de regret. Elle aurait apprécié que Malefoy soit également là en ce jour si particulier mais, avec la soirée organisée par Harry et Ginny, elle n'aurait certainement pas le temps de le voir. A supposer que lui-même ait tenu à passer une partie de la soirée en sa compagnie, d'ailleurs…

\- Pourquoi tu m'as parlé de ça ? l'interrogea Hermione en tentant de se redonner contenance.

\- Parce que… commença Malefoy. Parce que pour te parler de la fin de ta soirée, je devais te parler du début. Et que je sais que tu n'apprécies pas les surprises.

La Gryffondor le regarda en arquant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- La fin de ma soirée ? répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

Le blond déposa sa tasse sur la table et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

\- Oui. Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de t'offrir quelque chose mais je compte bien célébrer tout de même ton anniversaire comme il se doit, déclara-t-il.

\- Mais... Mais tu viens de me dire que Ginny et Harry avaient prévu une fête, rétorqua la jeune femme qui n'y comprenait véritablement plus rien.

\- Oui. Ça c'est le programme de ton _début_ de soirée. Ensuite, tu rentres chez toi, et toi et moi on va aller quelque part pour célébrer ton anniversaire, _dignement_ , expliqua Malefoy en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, marquant son désaccord avec la soirée que les Potter organisaient en son honneur.

Devant ces révélations, Hermione resta muette de stupeur. Malefoy voulait fêter son anniversaire avec elle et comptait « l'emmener quelque part ». Aussitôt, et bien que le dix-neuf septembre ne soit que dans deux jours, la jeune femme se mit à angoisser à cette perspective.

\- Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, ajouta finalement le Serpentard pendant qu'un sourire en coin apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais... bredouilla Hermione.

\- « Mais » rien du tout. Je respecte déjà ma promesse de ne pas dépenser un sou, alors tu n'as plus de revendication à faire.

La jeune femme garda donc le silence, les yeux toujours fixés sur Malefoy.

\- Bien, fit-il en se levant. J'ai déjà tout prévu avec Potter, il sait que tu ne resteras pas tard. Et... Granger ? Ne mange pas de dessert.

\- Qu-quoi ?!

\- Ne mange pas de dessert, répéta-t-il avant de partir en direction de la cuisine, sa tasse entre les mains.

Hermione était totalement ébahie. Malefoy l'obligeait plus ou moins à quitter sa propre fête d'anniversaire et, en plus, elle n'avait pas le droit de manger de gâteau... C'était ridicule !

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement car le Serpentard était déjà de retour dans le salon. Il passa devant le canapé sans y reprendre place et alla plutôt récupérer sa veste sur le porte-manteau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je rentre chez moi, ricana-t-il. Pourquoi ? Se rhabiller n'est pas assez explicite pour toi ?

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander en se levant à son tour.

Elle vit alors le visage de Malefoy retrouver son sérieux et il s'avança vers elle.

\- Parce que c'est mieux ainsi.

« Mieux ainsi » ?! C'était l'excuse la plus idiote qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendu. Elle n'avait pas envie que Malefoy parte. Elle passait une bonne soirée – pour une fois…

Malefoy dut lire l'incompréhension et la désapprobation dans son regard car il se rapprocha encore davantage et s'inclina jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient au niveau de l'oreille gauche d'Hermione.

\- Je te promets de me faire pardonner vendredi soir, murmura-t-il.

Tant à cause du souffle qui se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la peau sensible de son cou, que de la signification de ses paroles, Hermione frissonna. Malefoy se redressa légèrement, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue et de tourner les talons.

Secouée par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer durant ces dernières minutes, la Gryffondor resta debout, hébétée, agacée et frustrée, au milieu de son salon pendant de longues secondes avant de finalement se remobiliser et d'aller porter sa tasse dans l'évier puis de se rendre dans sa chambre.

 _OoOoOoO_

En ce jeudi soir, Hermione transplana chez les Potter à peine eut-elle quitté le ministère.

\- Hermione ? s'étonna Ginny en ouvrant sa porte d'entrée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème ?

La rousse posa sur elle un regard paniqué et Hermione leva aussitôt les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Tout va bien Ginny, calme-toi, rigola la jeune femme.

Sa meilleure amie soupira de soulagement puis arqua un sourcil.

\- Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais ici… reprit-elle en souriant.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser entrer ?

\- Bien sûr !

Elle s'effaça et Hermione pénétra dans l'imposante bâtisse. Un calme inhabituel y régnait.

\- Où sont les enfants ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Au Terrier.

La Gryffondor haussa un sourcil. Il était très rare que son amie confie ainsi ses enfants à Molly et Arthur.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit Ginny en l'invitant à passer au salon. J'avais juste des choses à faire, c'est tout.

« Des choses à faire » ? Elle était certainement en train de s'occuper de préparer sa soirée d'anniversaire et cela tombait bien puisqu'Hermione était justement là pour lui donner un coup de main.

.

\- QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi il t'a raconté ça, cet imbécile ?! explosa Ginny une fois qu'Hermione lui eut expliqué que Malefoy l'avait déjà mise au parfum.

Devant son air furieux la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- Calme-toi, Gin', tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser. C'est mieux ainsi, et puis je suis venue pour t'aider.

\- Mais...

\- « Mais » rien du tout, répliqua Hermione dans une parfaite imitation de Drago Malefoy.

.

La rouquine finit par capituler et accepta l'aide d'Hermione. Cette dernière en profita pour s'excuser auprès de son amie pour avoir manqué son propre anniversaire qui avait eu lieu le onze août. Étant, à cette époque, en très mauvais termes, Ginny n'avait pas invité Hermione à la célébration et Hermione n'avait pas cherché à le lui souhaiter. La jeune femme balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main en lui assurant que cela n'avait plus aucune importance et qu'elle était heureuse que toutes les deux se soient retrouvées.

\- Au fait, tu sais déjà ce que tu vas porter ? lui demanda Ginny alors qu'elles étaient attablées autour d'un ragoût.

\- Non... répondit Hermione avec un air ennuyé.

\- On devrait aller faire du shopping demain après-midi.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je dois travailler, marmonna la Gryffondor.

\- Papa t'arrangera ça, assura Ginny.

\- Euh... je ne crois pas que ce soit...

\- Hermione ! Papa est ton supérieur et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est pas parce que tu vas manquer une demi-journée de travail que ça va changer quelque chose ! répliqua la jeune femme avec fougue.

Non... en effet, cela ne changerait rien. Pour la simple et bonne raison que le travail d'Hermione n'avait pas autant d'importance qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Si elle ne s'y présentait pas pendant un après-midi, cela ne changerait certainement pas la face du monde... Et au fond d'elle, Hermione le regrettait. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait les capacités de faire beaucoup plus, d'avoir un emploi avec beaucoup plus de responsabilités et qui la ferait davantage vibrer. Seulement, la vie en avait voulu autrement.

Maintenant qu'elle avait repris _sa_ vie en main, peut-être pourrait-elle essayer de chercher autre chose ? Oui. Oui elle se sentait à présent la force de se donner de nouveaux objectifs. Mais, avant cela, elle devrait aller s'acheter une tenue pour célébrer son anniversaire…

\- D'accord, consentit-elle finalement.

De l'autre côté de la table, Ginny eut un immense sourire.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Encore du noir ?! s'exaspéra pour la millième fois Ginny lorsqu'Hermione ressortit de la cabine d'essayage.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna plutôt pour se contempler dans le miroir.

\- Elle n'est pas trop mal, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Humph... Tu ressembles à Rogue ! répondit son « amie » avec son tact légendaire.

Hermione soupira, considérant que cela était un comble pour celle qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait plus fréquenter d'homme depuis que son mari était décédé…

\- Et puis, pourquoi tu tiens tellement à mettre du noir ?! reprit-elle.

\- Parce que j'aime cette couleur, répondit simplement la brune.

\- _Tu_ aimes cette couleur ou _Malefoy_ aime cette couleur ? demanda brusquement Ginny alors qu'Hermione refermait la porte de la cabine d'essayage.

Un silence de plomb tomba entre elles et Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Ginny et elle n'avaient jamais réellement abordé le sujet « Malefoy », surtout dans ce contexte... Aussi la jeune femme préféra-t-elle ne rien répondre et enfila plutôt une énième robe en espérant que sa meilleure amie ne la comparerait pas au Professeur Rogue cette fois-ci. Mais il y avait peu de chance pour que cela arrive. Cette robe était en effet la moins austère qu'Hermione ait enfilé depuis le début des essayages, c'est à dire depuis au moins deux longues heures. Entièrement moulante – et noire -, elle s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou tandis que les manches s'arrêtaient au trois quarts de ses avant-bras. La robe ne possédait pas de décolleté sur le devant mais une large ouverture dans le dos ce qui obligeait la Gryffondor à ne pas porter de soutiens gorge. Sa peau était à nu jusqu'au creux de ses reins où le tissu se découpait en arc de cercle. Mal à l'aise au possible, Hermione quitta la cabine avant de se présenter sous le regard critique de la Gryffondor qui patientait, assise dans un fauteuil en cuir.

\- Hum... pas mal, vraiment pas mal, commenta-t-elle en se levant avant de tourner autour d'Hermione, un air appréciateur collé sur le visage.

\- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais porter _ça_ ! s'exclama Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Si, fit Ginny. Enfin, Hermione ! Tu vas avoir trente-deux ans ! Si tu ne portes pas ce genre de robe maintenant, tu ne le porteras plus jamais.

La brune ne répondit pas mais leva les yeux au ciel. Ginny Weasley ou comment définir le paradoxe au travers d'une seule et même personne…

\- Tout ce qu'il te manque maintenant... ce sont des chaussures, continua-t-elle distraitement.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut à la maison, répondit Hermione après quelques secondes de réflexion.

La rousse arqua un sourcil mais ne pipa mot attendant que son amie se déshabille avant d'aller régler son achat.

 _OoOoOoO_

Devant son miroir, Hermione se détailla sous toutes les coutures. Cette robe l'embarrassait. Elle avait déjà porté plus indécent dans sa vie mais se retrouver ainsi vêtue face à ses amis et la famille de son époux défunt la gênait. Pour compléter sa tenue, la Gryffondor portait les escarpins que Malefoy lui avait offerts ainsi qu'un magnifique bracelet en argent. Il s'agissait du cadeau que Ginny lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Afin de pouvoir le porter toute la soirée, la Gryffondor avait eu l'autorisation d'ouvrir son présent dès le début de l'après-midi. Très joliment ouvragé, le bracelet comportait de petites gemmes qui pendaient allègrement au bout de chaînettes directement rattachées au bijou principal composé de plusieurs brins d'argent torsadés. En bref, il était très fin, relativement discret et plaisait beaucoup à sa nouvelle propriétaire.

Hermione avait également attaché ses cheveux en un chignon bas et lâche. Son maquillage était, à l'image de son bracelet, relativement discret et elle ne portait qu'une petite pochette noire toute simple en guise de sac à main.

Elle était prête à partir mais n'avait qu'une seule envie : revenir. Ou plutôt : revenir pour voir ce que Malefoy lui avait préparé. Bien que totalement stressée à cette perspective, Hermione avait effectivement hâte de le retrouver. Elle n'avait pas essayé de deviner où il allait l'emmener. Premièrement car, ces derniers temps, elle tentait par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables de s'éviter des nœuds au cerveau et, deuxièmement, parce qu'elle savait que se mettre à imaginer mille et une possibilités n'aurait pour conséquence que de l'angoisser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

.

Aussi, Hermione transplana-t-elle chez les Potter à dix-huit heures trente sans réfléchir davantage à son retour à la maison.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Wow ! Hermione tu es... commença Harry en ouvrant la porte.

\- Offensante ? Obscène ? Terriblement affligeante ? Vulgaire ?... Oh Merlin, je vais rentrer me changer... se lamenta la Gryffondor.

\- J'allais dire : magnifique, rectifia Harry en pouffant de rire devant l'air désolé de son amie.

Hermione se statufia avant de ricaner légèrement. Ce qu'elle pouvait se sentir idiote dans ces moments-là... Elle était persuadée que si Malefoy avait été là, il l'aurait insultée de « petite fille prude ».

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclama finalement le Survivant en constatant que la Gryffondor ne risquait plus de repartir en courant pour changer de tenue.

Il s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras et Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était particulièrement adepte de ce genre de démonstration d'affection mais cela leur fit du bien à tous les deux. Se presser contre Harry rasséréna Hermione plus efficacement que tous les verres d'alcool de la Terre.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha nullement, une fois qu'elle eut salué tout le monde et que chacun lui eut souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, d'accepter que le Survivant lui serve un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

.

La bonne ambiance était de mise. Personne n'avait abordé le sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés ainsi et Hermione les en remerciait. Bien entendu, tout n'était certainement pas redevenu comme avant. Elle ressentait toujours de l'animosité, notamment lorsqu'elle parlait avec Percy ou Mrs Weasley mais, dans l'ensemble, la jeune femme passa une très bonne soirée. Ou plutôt un très bon _début_ de soirée.

Elle ouvrit ses cadeaux juste avant de passer à table et croula, avec bonheur, sous les livres en tout genre. Parce que, c'était simple, si l'on voulait être certain de faire plaisir à Hermione Granger, il fallait lui acheter un livre. La Gryffondor se demanda vaguement si Malefoy allait également lui en offrir un mais répondit finalement par la négative. Après tout, elle lui avait demandé de ne pas dépenser d'argent. Seuls George et sa femme Angelina innovèrent en offrant à la jeune femme une kyrielle d'objets en provenance de la boutique « _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ ». La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la boite et s'apprêtait à la refermer pour aller remercier le couple lorsque son attention fut attirée par une petite note placée sur l'un des articles. Intriguée, Hermione l'attrapa et la lut.

 _A faire tester à Malefoy en cas de mauvais comportement..._

Encore plus intéressée, la jeune femme regarda le contenu du compartiment sur lequel avait été placé le mot et explosa littéralement de rire. Elle fit se retourner toutes les têtes dans sa direction mais n'arrêta pourtant pas de s'esclaffer. Il s'agissait d'un petit tas de « Marques des Ténèbres comestibles » et la description apposée contre le rabattant en carton énonçait : « « Douceurs » qui rendent malades à coup sûr ». La jeune femme releva immédiatement la tête et rechercha George des yeux. Elle fut soudainement prise d'un doute. Et s'il ne s'agissait pas de la marque d'humour qu'elle avait tout d'abord envisagé ? Mais elle se rassura bien vite en voyant le roux lui adresser un clin d'œil complice, ce qui valait plus que tous les cadeaux d'anniversaire possibles. A sa façon, George lui faisait comprendre qu'il acceptait sa décision et ne la jugeait pas, ce qui réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione. Elle alla le remercier, ainsi que sa femme, et glissa à l'oreille de son beau-frère qu'elle ferait bon usage de son présent. Il lui répondit par un nouveau clin d'œil et la jeune femme ne se départit plus de son sourire de toute la soirée.

.

Vingt-deux heures trente sonnèrent alors qu'ils n'en étaient encore qu'au plat principal tant les conversations allaient bon train. Hermione capta le regard d'Harry et ils opinèrent de concert. Il était temps pour la jeune femme de s'en aller retrouver Malefoy. Même si elle passait un très bon moment, Hermione avait hâte de rentrer... Elle se leva et, immédiatement, tous les visages pivotèrent dans la direction.

Elle expliqua brièvement qu'elle les quittait ce qui eut pour effet de jeter un froid sur l'assemblée.

\- Avant le gâteau ?! s'étonna Molly Weasley en jetant un regard suspicieux à Hermione.

La Gryffondor, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, rougit et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vouloir célébrer l'anniversaire d'Hermione ce soir et je suis persuadé que George se fera un plaisir de manger sa part, intervint alors Harry en se levant à son tour.

\- Compte sur moi, ricana l'intéressé.

Légèrement surprise d'obtenir l'appui d'Harry, Hermione alla saluer et remercier chacun des convives, en terminant par Ginny qu'elle enlaça longuement, puis quitta la salle à manger en compagnie de son meilleur ami qui la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Encore joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que tu passeras une bonne fin de soirée, ajouta le Survivant en regardant partout sauf dans sa direction, comme s'il était gêné.

Un sourire tendre prit place sur les lèvres d'Hermione et elle le serra contre elle – décidément, ce soir s'avérait être celui des étreintes.

\- Merci. Je-je sais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Malefoy m'a raconté alors... merci, souffla la jeune femme d'une voix émue en s'éloignant.

Harry lui fit signe que ce n'était rien et lui souhaita, une nouvelle fois, un joyeux anniversaire et une bonne soirée, puis Hermione transplana.

.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller se servir un verre d'eau lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Dissimulant un sourire, la jeune femme se hâta vers le panneau de bois, qu'elle ouvrit et se statufia sur place. Sa bouche s'entrebâilla très légèrement au même instant que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'effarement. Là, devant elle, se tenait Malefoy. Non, après rectification, il ne s'agissait pas de Malefoy... C'était plutôt une sorte de gravure de mode que l'on ne trouvait que sur le papier glacé des magazines idiots sur lesquelles les sorcières fantasmaient et qui subissaient toujours beaucoup de sortilèges de retouches. Vêtu d'un magnifique costume noir – qui ne pouvait être taillé que sur mesure -, le blond avait délaissée son habituelle chemise sombre pour une blanche très cintrée. Sa veste était ouverte, ainsi que les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et les cheveux légèrement décoiffés. Il était... beau ? Non. Beau n'était pas un adjectif qui lui rendait justice. Il était sublime, irrationnellement sexy et le plus bel homme qu'Hermione n'ait jamais vu.

Cette étrange révélation laissa la Gryffondor totalement hébétée et elle ne réagit même pas lorsque l'objet de ses pensées s'approcha d'elle. Toutefois, elle ne put que reprendre contact avec la réalité lorsque son odeur masculine l'envahit et qu'il s'avança jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Granger, souffla-t-il.

Hermione frissonna et se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle était certaine que ce genre de réaction avait été celle recherchée par le Serpentard et se fustigea pour se révéler être si superficielle. Pourtant... on ne pouvait guère rester de marbre face à un tel spectacle.

Préférant ne pas épiloguer plus longuement sur ses états d'âme, la jeune femme s'effaça et laissa Malefoy entrer.

\- Merci, répondit-elle finalement.

Il lui sourit et Hermione sentit son corps se réchauffer de lui-même. Stupides hormones !

Tentant de se redonner contenance, la jeune femme partit en direction de sa cuisine afin de se servir son verre d'eau fraîche qui ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon, elle vit que Malefoy l'avait suivi et détaillait sa tenue.

\- Tu es très belle, dit-il simplement sans cesser de la fixer.

\- Merci, souffla la Gryffondor pour la seconde fois en reposant son verre dans l'évier et en rosissant.

Comme il ne pipait mot, elle le dévisagea.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué, commenta-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation en avisant les cernes que même la magie n'avait pu effacer.

\- Je le suis, confirma-t-il.

Hermione arqua un sourcil.

\- Un cauchemar ? présupposa-t-elle.

\- Non. Pansy est venue chez moi hier et j'ai passé la soirée avec elle. Ce qui équivaut peut-être à un cauchemar, finalement, fit-il, plus pour lui-même.

\- Parkinson ?! s'exclama alors Hermione, mi-surprise, mi-choquée.

Elle tenta toutefois de se recomposer un masque d'indifférence en faisant fi de la colère qui naissait en elle.

}{

Drago demeura parfaitement calme alors que Granger se retournait vivement vers lui, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'eux-mêmes. Il la vit fait un effort pour paraître neutre mais son regard de braise ne le trompa pas.

\- Oui, Parkinson. Pourquoi, tu es jalouse ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas jalouse.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et sourit intérieurement.

\- Si tu le dis, éluda-t-il.

Elle soutint son regard.

\- Et est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Granger avant de se mordre la lèvre comme si elle regrettait déjà sa question.

Drago s'amusait beaucoup de la situation mais décida qu'il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Après tout, c'était l'anniversaire de Granger et s'il comptait passer une bonne soirée en sa compagnie, mieux valait ne pas la mettre en rogne dès les premiers instants.

Il s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle le défiait du regard.

\- Tu le peux. Pansy est venue me parler de toi.

\- De moi ? s'étonna la Gryffondor.

\- Oui. Enfin, plutôt de ta présence à Poudlard lundi matin avec Scorpius et moi, révéla-t-il.

\- Comment est-ce qu...

\- Je ne sais pas comment elle a su que tu étais avec nous. Et, pour tout t'avouer, je m'en fous.

Le Serpentard voyait qu'en face de lui, Granger n'était pas très à l'aise. Il savait qu'elle se posait mille et une questions aussi décida-t-il d'y répondre avant qu'elle ne se mette à trop réfléchir.

\- Pansy est donc venue me voir hier soir, reprit-il, en me demandant comme cela se faisait qu'une – je cite – « sang de bourbe » comme toi ait accompagné Scorpius à Poudlard alors que – je cite de nouveau – sa « Tatie Pansy » aurait été ravie de le faire.

\- Sa « Tatie Pansy » ? tiqua Granger en le regardant avec un mélange de dégoût et d'affliction.

\- Ouais... C'est comme ça qu'elle demande à Scorpius de l'appeler depuis qu'il est né...

La jeune femme eut un rire sans joie.

\- Sauf que Scorp' refuse catégoriquement de l'appeler ainsi...

\- Tu m'étonnes... commenta la jeune femme.

\- Bref, continua Drago. Je lui ai dit que la raison pour laquelle tu étais là c'était parce que Scorpius et moi, t'avions demandé d'être présente et je te laisse imaginer sa réaction...

}{

Hermione resta interdite.

\- Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour... rien.

\- Granger, je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le redis, toi et moi ce n'est pas un secret. Tout au moins de mon côté. Je me fous que Parkinson soit au courant, et… tu sais quoi ? En fait, ça m'a bien fait rire de voir sa tête, ricana Malefoy comme s'il se remémorait la scène en cet instant.

La jeune femme ne pipa mot même si une agréable sensation de chaleur se répandait lentement en elle. Toutefois, une légère ombre au tableau demeurait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione posa alors LA question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis que Malefoy avait mentionné Parkinson.

\- Alors... tu n'as pas... couché avec elle ?

Subitement, le blond arrêta de rire et plongea son regard d'acier dans ses prunelles.

\- Non, répondit-il laconiquement mais avec une sincérité déconcertante. Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle et ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble

Soudainement mal à l'aise, Hermione détourna le regard. Malefoy s'approcha un peu plus d'elle avant de glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles frôlent son oreille.

\- J'aime assez te voir jalouse, Granger, murmura-t-il.

.

Hermione aurait voulu se défendre et lui dire que non, elle n'était pas jalouse, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Un bruit étrange et strident, la faisant sursauter, venait de déchirer le silence qui s'était installé dans l'appartement.

* * *

Et voilà... des excuses, des préparatifs et beaucoup de « Joyeux anniversaire ! » !

J'espère que ce chapitre légèrement décousu vous aura plu ! Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire les excuses... Scorpius démontre à tout le monde qu'il est bien plus mature que ses camarades de Poudlard et bien moins rancunier que son père…

Sinon, on constate qu'Harry met véritablement de l'eau dans son vin pour Hermione. Ce qui fait, je pense, plaisir à bon nombre d'entre vous… (Non, non ne me remerciez pas ^^).

Et, enfin, il y a l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Je ne serais pas surprise que certains aient envisagé qu'un nouveau « drame » familial vienne se glisser dans ce chapitre... mais non. Tout le monde a réussi à se tenir à carreau cette fois-ci !

Ah oui et je suis certaine que vous avez (presque...) tous flippé à la mention de notre amie Pansy... Roh ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas confiance en Drago... (Il se sent très insulté et va aller bouder dans sa chambre ^^).

Sinon... quel peut être ce mystérieux bruit ? Viendra-t-il gâcher la surprise que Drago avait prévu pour Hermione ? D'ailleurs... que pourrait-elle être ?

 **Bref, écrivez-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête dans vos reviews, j'adore lire les hypothèses des lecteurs :).**

Je vous fais plein de gros bisous et je vous dis donc à dimanche pour le chapitre trente-cinq !

 **Chalusse**

PS : celle ou celui qui laisse la 300e review aura le droit de profiter de la douce (ou pas douce...) compagnie de notre très cher Drago ou d'Hermione (ou des deux, soyons fous !) pour toute une semaine ! :D


	36. Chapitre 35

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme toujours, je remercie du fond du cœur l'ensemble des revieweurs/euses ! Cette fic' a atteint la barre des 300 reviews et ça c'est… méga top ! *-* Merciii à vous !

Off course, je remercie également les lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en fav'/alertes.

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Ahah, je pense que tout le monde espère que le « bruit suspect » ne gâchera pas la surprise de Drago. Suspens, suspens ;). Pour ce qui est de Scorpinou, je suis ravie que tu le trouves trop mignon. Il te fait un bisou pour te remercier. Quant à moi, je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! :) Bisous et à très vite !

 **Bellasidious** : Wow ! Ta review est juste… wow ! Tes mots me touchent énormément et tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir d'apprendre que lire le dernier chapitre t'a fait passer un aussi bon moment. C'est génial et j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre-ci t'apportera également tout ce dont tu as besoin ! :) C'est moi qui te dis « merci, merci, merci » (et j'en rajoute trois autres : merci, merci, merci ! *-*) pour ta magnifique review. Je te fais de gros bisous et à très bientôt ! (Encore « merci, merci, merci » à toi.)

.

Concernant ce nouveau chapitre, je vous préviens : il est plus court que les précédents. Mais j'ai préféré le découper ainsi pour le « bien » de l'histoire et, ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera plus long.

Alors, alors, alors… à quoi peut donc être dû ce mystérieux « bruit bizarre » ayant retenti chez Hermione ? Eh bien je vous invite à le découvrir sans plus tarder ! :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Très bonne lecture à vous et à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin !

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

PS : J'aimerais vous proposer deux titres musicaux pour ce chapitre. Le premier c'est « Cracher nos souhaits » de Louise Attaque tandis que le second a été écrit par une chanteuse française très peu connue mais qui, selon moi, a beaucoup de talent. Ce titre correspond d'ailleurs parfaitement à la trame de ce chapitre. Il s'agit de « Une larme » par Lili Poe. Voilà !

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Le cadeau d'un ami, le cadeau d'un amant**

Le bruit strident retentit une nouvelle fois et Hermione jeta un regard mi-surpris, mi-inquiet à Malefoy. Ce dernier demeura toutefois parfaitement serein. Le tumulte se fit entendre pour la troisième fois et la jeune femme, prenant son courage à deux mains, attrapa sa baguette et s'avança dans le couloir. Etrangement, le bruit lui semblait provenir de son bureau. Un malfaiteur se serait-il introduit chez elle ? Pourtant, Malefoy lui avait assuré que cet endroit était pratiquement impénétrable...

Baguette en avant, la Gryffondor ouvrit alors la porte. Le bruit retentit une quatrième fois mais, cette fois-ci, Hermione en détermina parfaitement la provenance. En fait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple bruit mais plutôt d'un hululement. Se trouvait sous les yeux de la jeune femme, posée sur son bureau, une immense cage dans laquelle se tenait un imposant hibou au plumage noir et mordoré qu'elle reconnut instantanément. Ce hibou, elle l'avait déjà vu. C'était celui qu'elle avait repéré à la Ménagerie Magique lorsqu'elle avait déambulé le long du Chemin de Traverse, au tout début du mois de juillet, et qui coûtait bien trop cher pour ses maigres revenus. Cent Gallions si elle se souvenait bien...

En constatant qu'il avait de la compagnie, le magnifique oiseau arrêta son tapage et regarda sa nouvelle propriétaire de ses grands yeux jaunes.

« Nouvelle propriétaire » ?!

Totalement déroutée, Hermione se retourna vers Malefoy qui l'avait suivie jusqu'au bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas mais pointa quelque chose derrière Hermione. La jeune femme pivota alors de nouveau sur elle-même et rechercha du regard ce qu'il lui indiquait. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ce qui semblait être une lettre, posée près de la cage du hibou.

Hermione s'approcha alors sous les regards perçants de l'oiseau et de Malefoy, s'empara du parchemin et le décacheta.

.

 _Coucou Hermione,_

 _Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire alors... JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_

 _Comme j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas de hibou à toi, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir si je t'en offrais un. C'est Papa qui est allé le chercher à la boutique, j'espère qu'il te plaira..._

 _Tu me manques beaucoup, à très vite,_

 _Scorp' M._

.

\- Il s'appelle Bacchus, signala Malefoy en arrière-plan.

Bacchus était le dieu grec du vin, des excès et de la dépravation... Hermione aurait bien rigolé à la note d'humour si elle n'avait pas été aussi choquée. Premièrement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Scorpius lui envoie une lettre pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, alors de là à lui offrir un cadeau... Et quel cadeau ! Un splendide oiseau qui coûtait une petite fortune !

\- Je-je croyais que tu ne devais pas dépenser d'argent ! souffla-t-elle à l'adresse de Malefoy en se retournant vers lui.

\- Et je ne l'ai pas fait ! se défendit-il.

\- Mais...

\- Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui t'ai offert le hibou...

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Scorpius n'aurait tout de même pas...

\- Ne me dis pas qu' _il_ m'a offert Bacchus avec son propre argent ?! se récria-t-elle.

Le silence de Malefoy fut éloquent et la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

\- Mais... C'est beaucoup trop !

\- Granger... soupira Malefoy.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter !

\- C'est un cadeau, Granger ! On ne refuse pas un cadeau, s'agaça le Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione se tut avant de se retourner vers son nouveau hibou, la lettre toujours serrée dans sa main droite. Envahie par une intense émotion, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Ce cadeau était beaucoup trop important pour qu'elle l'accepte. Hermione avait beau savoir que les Malefoy étaient très aisés financièrement, elle se sentait affreusement gênée face à ce présent si démesurément cher. Rapidement, un détail – qui était si important qu'il ne pouvait guère être qualifié ainsi - percuta la Gryffondor et elle se retourna de nouveau vers Malefoy, les sourcils foncés.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Su quoi ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Pour _ce_ hibou...

Il garda le silence pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement répondre :

\- Je t'ai vue ce jour-là, Granger. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'étais dans un bar et je t'ai vue.

Il fallut quelques instants à Hermione pour intégrer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se sentait tellement émue par ce cadeau si singulier, qu'elle peina réellement à ne pas verser une larme.

\- M-merci, bégaya-t-elle finalement.

En face d'elle, Malefoy inclina légèrement la tête, un mince sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

}{

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Drago en voyant Granger prendre place à son bureau.

\- Je réponds à ton fils, dit-elle distraitement en s'emparant d'une plume et d'un parchemin.

\- Granger... tu feras ça demain, soupira-t-il.

Elle garda le silence et Drago perdit patience. Le hibou n'était que _l'un_ de ses cadeaux et il avait hâte de lui offrir les siens. Aussi s'avança-t-il vers elle avant de stopper le mouvement de sa main en la recouvrant de la sienne. Surprise, elle releva la tête vers lui.

\- Tu feras ça demain, répéta-t-il. Viens avec moi.

Il la vit hésiter légèrement mais elle finit tout de même par se lever et le suivre docilement jusqu'au salon.

\- Tu as cinq minutes pour préparer tes affaires, annonça-t-il.

\- Préparer mes affaires ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais... mes affaires pour faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Quelques vêtements, ton nécessaire de toilette, ce genre de choses...

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il restait volontairement vague et il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à lui demander cela mais il n'avait tout de même pas osé faire lui-même sa valise. Ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait si elle apprenait qu'il avait « fouillé » dans ses effets, il avait préféré lui demander de la faire seule, même si cela le conduisait à dévoiler une partie de sa surprise. Soit, le fait qu'ils partaient pour plus qu'une soirée...

}{

Hermione était perdue. Son esprit alternait entre anxiété et impatience tandis que son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Faisant ce que demandait Malefoy, la Gryffondor se rendit dans sa chambre et entassa quelques vêtements et chaussures dans une petite valise avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il l'emmenait et devait donc prévoir en conséquence.

Quatre minutes et quarante-sept secondes plus tard, très précisément, Hermione était de retour dans le salon. Malefoy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et il sourit en la voyant arriver, sa valise derrière elle. Valise qu'elle réduisit jusqu'à pouvoir la glisser dans la pochette qui lui faisait office de sac à main.

\- Prête ? s'enquit Malefoy.

La gorge trop nouée pour répondre quoique ce soit, la Gryffondor se contenta de hocher la tête. Le blond lui présenta son bras et Hermione s'en empara.

.

Il les fit transplaner et la première sensation que sentit Hermione fut celle de la chaleur qui régnait autour d'eux. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais tout semblait noir. Ses autres sens s'aiguisant, elle perçut tout d'abord le bruit de vagues qui s'écrasaient avec force, puis une odeur d'embruns qui flottait dans l'air. Levant la tête, Hermione découvrit des milliers d'étoiles.

Au fur et à mesure, ses yeux finirent par s'acclimater et elle parvint à distinguer la mer - ou l'océan - un peu plus loin. Baissant le regard, elle vit que Malefoy les avait faits transplaner sur une plage de sable fin. Se souvenant soudainement qu'elle n'était pas seule, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers le Serpentard qui gardait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Il l'observait également et lui fit un léger signe de tête en avant, l'incitant à le suivre.

Se montrant docile, Hermione marcha donc à sa suite. Elle peinait à se repérer puisqu'il faisait nuit autour d'eux, les seuls rayons de lune éclairant légèrement leur environnement. Toutefois, ils finirent par déboucher, au détour d'un pan rocheux, sur une petite crique que la jeune femme reconnut immédiatement. C'était là qu'ils étaient venus, Scorpius, Malefoy et elle, pique-niquer et se baigner le week-end passé. Une grande nappe rouge sang était installée un peu plus loin, éclairée par des bougies qui flottaient dans l'air, à l'image de celles décorant la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Surprise, Hermione ralentit sa marche et détailla avec attention ce qui se présentait sous ses yeux.

Deux assiettes immaculées dans lesquelles reposaient deux petits gâteaux individuels qui devaient être au chocolat, une bouteille de champagne, deux flûtes, et un petit paquet rectangulaire d'une dizaine de centimètres de long. Voilà ce qui était visible sur la fameuse nappe rouge...

Et Hermione se mit à paniquer.

Tout cela... la plage, les bougies, le champagne, le cadeau, c'était beaucoup trop... beaucoup trop... Romantique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme. C'était beaucoup trop _romantique_. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa et elle s'arrêta net, obligeant Malefoy, qui lui tenait toujours la main, à pivoter vers elle.

}{

Drago perçut instantanément le trouble de Granger. Elle fixait sa « surprise », une lueur effrayée au fond des yeux, alors il n'attendit pas. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et toutes les questions qui pouvaient se bousculer dans sa tête en cet instant. Tout simplement car il se les était également posées à l'instant même où il avait eu cette idée.

\- Granger... Granger, regarde-moi, insista Drago en se plaçant devant elle afin qu'elle ne voie plus sa « surprise ».

Elle leva vers lui un regard paniqué.

\- Calme-toi, il n'y a absolument aucune pression à avoir. Tu m'écoutes, Granger ?

Elle ne répondait pas alors il employa les grands moyens. Il se rapprocha encore davantage d'elle et alla déposer un léger baiser au creux de son cou. Il la sentit se tendre encore davantage mais, au moins, c'était pour autre chose que la mise en scène qu'il avait imaginée.

\- Détends-toi, souffla-t-il alors à son oreille. Détends-toi... Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de quoique ce soit.

Progressivement, elle se relâcha et il l'entendit reprendre une respiration plus régulière.

\- Bien... Maintenant, je crois qu'il est _enfin_ l'heure pour toi de manger un peu de gâteau, fit-il en se détachant d'elle avant de faire quelques pas et de s'asseoir sur la nappe.

Granger n'avait pas bougé, le regardant étrangement. Puis, finalement, elle se décida à avancer timidement jusqu'à lui.

}{

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Granger ! clama Malefoy en lui tendant son assiette à dessert.

Hermione sourit en avisant la bougie qu'il avait planté dans le gâteau et l'attrapa.

\- N'oublie pas de faire un vœu, rappela le Serpentard alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre son souffle.

Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, laissant son esprit s'imprégner de son souhait. Elle souffla doucement, éteignant la petite flamme tandis qu'un léger sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Elle ôta ensuite la bougie, la déposa sur le sol, avant de remercier Malefoy qui lui présentait à présent une petite cuillère.

Ne se faisant pas prier, la jeune femme la plongea dans son « gâteau d'anniversaire » et ses yeux pétillèrent de gourmandise lorsqu'elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'un fondant au chocolat. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment Malefoy avait su qu'il s'agissait de son dessert préféré mais elle s'empressa d'en engloutir la première bouchée sous les moqueries du Serpentard. Le gâteau était délicieux mais Hermione prit tout de même le temps de le savourer.

A côté d'elle, Malefoy reposa son assiette au sol et attrapa une flûte qu'il tendit à Hermione.

\- Champagne ?

Avalant sa bouchée, la jeune femme acquiesça et déposa, à son tour, son assiette. Il y eut un « pop » et le blond approcha rapidement la bouteille du verre d'Hermione. Lorsqu'elle fut servie, elle s'empara de la seconde flûte qu'elle tint dans sa main gauche afin qu'il se serve à son tour. Ceci fait, elle la lui tendit.

Un mince sourire en coin étirait les lèvres du blond alors qu'il la fixait de ses pupilles grises. Face à l'intensité de son regard, Hermione se sentit rosir légèrement et préféra lever son verre afin qu'ils puissent trinquer, ce que Malefoy s'empressa de faire en lui souhaitant un nouveau « joyeux anniversaire ». Elle porta rapidement l'alcool à ses lèvres alors que le Serpentard en faisait de même de son côté, sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Mal à l'aise, Hermione porta son attention sur la mer, s'étendant à plusieurs centaines de mètres devant eux. Le silence s'installa mais cela n'était nullement dérangeant. En cet instant, la Gryffondor se sentait apaisée.

De temps à autre, un léger coulis d'air se frayait un chemin jusqu'à eux et le délicat parfum de Malefoy venait l'envahir, l'incitant à fermer les yeux. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle faisait lorsque, après avoir repris une gorgée de champagne – qui était sans nul doute le plus délicieux qu'elle n'ait jamais goûté -, Malefoy s'approcha d'elle. Délicatement, il plaça sa main droite dans son dos, entrant par là même en contact direct avec sa peau. Frissonnant légèrement, Hermione ne rouvrit pas les paupières, préférant profiter de ce contact enchanteur.

Elle le sentit s'avancer encore jusqu'à toucher sa joue du bout de son nez. La jeune femme l'entendit inspirer profondément comme s'il voulait s'enivrer de son odeur, ce qui la laissa légèrement perplexe.

\- J'ai autre chose pour toi, articula-t-il finalement en se détachant quelque peu d'elle afin d'attraper quelque chose dans son dos.

Anxieuse, Hermione battit des paupières et tourna la tête. Il s'agissait du petit paquet qu'elle avait remarqué un peu plus tôt. Il le lui tendit et elle l'attrapa en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Malefoy... tu m'avais promis de... commença-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai rien dépensé, je te le promets.

Désorientée et surtout légèrement inquiète, Hermione entreprit alors de défaire le ruban en soie qui maintenait la petite boîte. Elle l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils. Une clé reposait dedans. Une clé qu'elle avait la curieuse impression d'avoir déjà v...

Soudain, son cœur manqua un battement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

\- Oh non... fit-elle à l'adresse de Malefoy en détachant ses yeux de la clé. Ne me dis pas que...

\- Si.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs qu'elle avait avalé quelque chose de très gros puisque même l'air avait des difficultés à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons.

\- Hors de question ! s'égosilla-t-elle pendant que ses traits se contractaient violemment.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, Granger, répondit Malefoy d'un calme olympien.

\- Mais... Mais tu ne peux pas !

Il leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Je refuse ! s'entêta Hermione en voulant lui rendre la boîte.

\- Granger... soupira le Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, Malefoy. Il est hors de question que tu me cèdes ton appartement. Et encore moins en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire ! Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous, les Malefoy, à faire des cadeaux aussi démesurés et déraisonnables ?!

\- On a les moyens de les offrir... se contenta de répondre le blond, ce qui irrita profondément Hermione.

\- Alors c'est une façon pour toi de montrer ta « supériorité » ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu veux exposer au monde tes richesses alors tu fais des cadeaux exor...

\- Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'offre l'appartement, la coupa le blond, passablement agacé à son tour.

\- Ah oui ?! Alors pourquoi ? Tu veux bien me le dire ? Parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

Malefoy resta silencieux et Hermione pensa qu'il n'allait tout simplement pas lui répondre, lorsqu'il reprit finalement la parole.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est l'idée de Scorpius. Initialement, il était supposé « t'offrir » l'appartement et moi le hibou. Mais comme tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas dépenser mon argent, on a dû s'arranger autrement…

\- Quoi ?! fit Hermione, choquée. Mais enfin... _Pourquoi_ ? Et... Pourquoi tu as accepté ?! C'est un appartement, pas un vulgaire chaudron ! se récria la jeune femme.

\- Parce que tu en as bien plus l'utilité que nous, répondit le blond, le regard porté au loin. Cet appartement me servait lorsque je voulais quitter le Manoir parce que je ne supportais plus ma femme. Mais maintenant... eh bien, il ne me sert plus à rien.

\- D'accord, mais tout de même ! Je ne peux pas accepter que tu me donnes ton appartement, Malefoy. C'est beaucoup trop !

\- Scorpius aussi veut que tu l'aies, continua le blond comme s'il ne l'avait tout simplement pas entendue. Bien sûr, il y aura des papiers à signer mais je pense que cela pourra attendre la semaine prochaine.

Il tourna finalement la tête vers elle, ses prunelles d'acier plongées dans les siennes, et le silence s'installa.

\- Merci... Merci Malefoy, je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, bredouilla Hermione au bout d'un moment.

Elle était totalement prise de court mais surtout très émue.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, sourit-il. Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ? Scorpius, il t'aime beaucoup, ajouta le blond en voyant son regard interrogatif. Je sais ce que cet endroit représente pour lui... et... enfin, il t'aime beaucoup.

Ne pouvant retenir son émotion plus longtemps, Hermione laissa échapper une larme, bientôt suivie d'une seconde. Du bout des doigts, le Serpentard les capta, caressant au passage les joues de la jeune femme.

\- Mo-moi aussi. Moi aussi je l'aime, articula-t-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

\- Je sais.

Il sourit très légèrement avant d'attraper son verre de champagne qu'il vida d'une traite et de se lever.

.

Surprise par ce mouvement soudain, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu viens te baigner ? proposa le Serpentard.

\- Qu-Quoi ?

\- Tu viens te baigner avec moi ? répéta le blond en enlevant sa veste de costume qu'il déposa soigneusement sur la nappe.

\- Euh...

Sous ses yeux, Malefoy se déshabilla progressivement, jusqu'à se retrouver en caleçon. Manquant d'air, la Gryffondor s'empressa de détourner le regard.

\- Alors, tu viens ? s'impatienta Malefoy en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Euh... non, vas-y sans moi pour le moment. J'ai... euh... je vais finir mon gâteau, répondit-elle précipitamment en posant les yeux sur la moitié de mi-cuit au chocolat qui restait dans son assiette.

Elle ne le vit pas mais Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui lancer un regard à la limite du désespoir.

\- Bon, comme tu voudras. A tout à l'heure, Granger.

\- C'est ça... bredouilla-t-elle en le voyant s'éloigner.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour la voir perdre ses moyens, Hermione s'empressa de reporter son regard sur lui... Lui qui s'éloignait vers la plage à un rythme très mesuré comme s'il avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle aurait les yeux braqués sur lui et qu'il voulait la faire profiter du spectacle.

Hermione entendit de légers clapotis puis Malefoy disparut de son champ de vision, englouti par les ténèbres de la nuit.

.

Enfin seule, la Gryffondor s'autorisa à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et la seule chose qui lui venait pour le moment à l'esprit était un - ou plutôt cinq - « Oh Merlin ! » francs et massifs. Oh Merlin, Malefoy lui avait offert une soirée des plus romantiques ! Oh Merlin, Malefoy lui avait offert un appartement ! Oh Merlin, Malefoy venait de lui offrir le spectacle de son corps à moitié nu sous les éclats de la lune, sur une plage de sable fin de la côte française ! Oh Merlin, comment allait-elle faire pour lui résister une seconde supplémentaire ? Et Oh Merlin, comment était-il possible de se sentir aussi idiote ?

Tout son corps semblait lui supplier de le rejoindre pour sa baignade nocturne mais elle tint bon et s'employa plutôt à terminer son gâteau. Le chocolat eut au moins pour bénéfice de lui changer un peu les idées et elle se resservit même un second verre de champagne pour ne plus penser au corps sculptural de Drago Malefoy. Pourtant, elle savait pertinemment qu'à la seconde même où il serait de retour, elle n'aurait plus d'yeux que pour lui.

Elle le revoyait, le dimanche précédent, le corps constellé de gouttes d'eau salées, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, une lueur de désir au fond des yeux lorsqu'il l'avait vue en maillot de bain et Hermione chancela. Son bas ventre se mit à irriguer une douce chaleur et son esprit se brouilla légèrement.

.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne remarqua le retour du beau blond que lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à un ou deux mètres d'elle. Comme elle l'avait prédit, il était encore plus attirant qu'à l'accoutumée et la Gryffondor détourna légèrement le regard. Ce qui ne sembla plaire que très moyennement au Serpentard qui réduisit l'écart entre eux jusqu'à se placer juste devant elle. Il lui tendit alors une main qu'Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de saisir. Il la tira en avant et, emportée dans son élan, elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse encore humide. Sentant son esprit divaguer de nouveau, Hermione prit de petites inspirations régulières afin de retrouver son calme. Ses efforts furent cependant réduits à néant lorsque Malefoy plaça une main sur sa nuque alors que l'autre se perdait au creux de ses reins. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle écoute Ginny et achète cette foutue robe au dos nu ?!

Perdant de plus en plus de terrain face à son désir, Hermione leva finalement les yeux vers le Serpentard. Il l'observait, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les prunelles.

Puis, sans crier gare, il fondit sur elle avant d'embrasser voluptueusement sa mâchoire. S'en suivit une ligne interminable de baisers volages qui le conduisit jusqu'au creux de son oreille.

\- Cette fois-ci... mon fils n'est plus là pour nous interrompre, lui murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement et son souffle se raréfia. Elle sentait les mains de Malefoy sur elle qui lui procuraient des millions de picotements plus agréables les uns que les autres, son odeur qui l'envahissait à chaque inspiration, son souffle chaud qui se perdait dans son cou... et elle se contracta instantanément. Tout ceci était beaucoup trop pour elle... d'autant plus car elle savait parfaitement de quoi Malefoy était capable, pour avoir plusieurs fois mis ses capacités à l'épreuve. Alors comment, par Merlin, parviendrait-elle à ne pas succomber de nouveau ?!

Malefoy était un appel à la luxure à lui seul et tout le corps d'Hermione ne désirait qu'une chose : lui répondre par l'affirmative. Se sentait-elle toutefois réellement prête à retomber dans ses bras ? A reprendre leur « relation » là où ils l'avaient laissée ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se répondre à elle-même que le baiser mouillé et particulièrement grisant, que le Serpentard déposa dans son cou le fit à sa place. Abandonnant définitivement toute réserve, Hermione passa les bras autour de la nuque de son ancien amant. Elle le sentit sourire légèrement contre sa peau avant de se redresser. Il la dévisagea longuement mais Hermione ne se détourna pas, préférant lui retourner son regard. Puis, soudainement, il se pencha sur elle et déposa ses lèvres fines, au goût encore légèrement salé d'eau de mer, sur les siennes. Paradoxalement, Hermione eut l'impression de respirer de nouveau et elle ferma les yeux de plaisir.

Le baiser de Malefoy ne se faisait que très superflu, comme s'il voulait être certain qu'elle ne prenait pas de décision hâtive. Bien que ce geste lui soit tout à fait louable, Hermione ne s'en sentit qu'affreusement frustrée. Brusquement, elle le repoussa et darda sur lui un regard noir.

Malefoy arqua un sourcil tandis qu'une étrange lueur traversait son regard... De la résignation ? Agacée, Hermione voulut le gifler. Depuis quand est-ce que Malefoy, LE Drago Malefoy, prenait-il autant de pincettes ?! La Gryffondor avait vaguement conscience qu'elle aurait dû s'en sentir flattée mais ne ressentait qu'une intense sensation d'insatisfaction. Elle ne voulait pas d'un Malefoy romantique, qui s'inquièterait un peu trop d'elle. Non, ce qu'Hermione voulait, c'était retrouver l'entreprenant amant qu'elle avait découvert plusieurs semaines auparavant. Elle voulait le Malefoy froid et satirique, celui qui suivait son instinct et lui faisait toujours découvrir mille et un délices.

.

\- Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui n'appelait pas à la discussion.

Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils, surpris par tant de véhémence.

\- C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire avant que tu ne me repousses, signala-t-il.

\- Non. Ce n'était pas ce que tu étais en train de faire, répondit la Gryffondor sans se départir de son ton rude.

Il ne répondit pas mais l'observait étrangement. Ne s'y soustrayant pas, Hermione soutint son regard avec défi. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait compris ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire mais l'éclat qui alluma ses pupilles dans les secondes qui suivirent lui fit espérer que c'était le cas.

Tout aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait repoussée, il l'attira à lui. Sa bouche s'écrasa avec une telle violence sur celle d'Hermione que cette dernière en eut le souffle coupé. Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune femme répondit avec ardeur à son baiser – qu'elle osait à présent qualifier de _véritable_ baiser digne de Drago Malefoy – et repassa ses mains derrière sa nuque afin de se rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui. Son torse nu irradiait une telle chaleur que la Gryffondor eut l'impression de s'embraser... ou alors peut-être était-ce son propre corps qui prenait feu ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait – et souhaitait – c'était que Malefoy ne s'arrête pas de l'embrasser. Sa langue caressait délicieusement ses lèvres qu'il mordillait de temps à autre, donnant l'impression à Hermione qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Elle retrouva bien vite tous ses repères et automatismes et il lui sembla qu'il en était de même pour son futur-plus vraiment-ex-amant. Il la souleva de terre comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un Botruc et alla la déposer sans réel ménagement sur la nappe rouge, en profitant au passage pour placer avantageusement ses mains sur ses fesses ce qui fit gémir timidement la Gryffondor.

Il s'allongea au-dessus d'elle et commença à embrasser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, ses cheveux blonds et humides la chatouillant agréablement sur leur passage. Rapidement, tous deux se retrouvèrent devant un problème de taille. La robe d'Hermione ne possédait pas de fermeture Éclair, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait devoir se relever pour pouvoir l'ôter. La jeune femme capta le regard mi-agacé, mi-désespéré du Serpentard et décida de lui venir en aide.

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le faisant ainsi reculer légèrement afin de pouvoir se dégager de son étreinte. Ceci fait, elle le fit basculer avant de se placer au-dessus de lui. Comprenant ce qu'elle tentait de faire, le blond se montra coopératif et ses mains vinrent d'elles-mêmes se placer sur ses cuisses. Hermione frissonna violemment ce qui fit sourire Malefoy contre sa bouche. Pour se venger, elle lui mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de lui faire remonter les mains d'au moins cinq bons centimètres. Se retenant au maximum d'exprimer le désir qui l'envahissait, Hermione préféra fondre sur le cou du Serpentard qu'elle parsema de baisers.

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy, passa lascivement ses mains sous la robe de la Gryffondor avant de la lui relever avec une lenteur exaspérante. Le frottement du tissu sur sa peau, mêlée au toucher glacial des doigts du blond lui donnèrent l'impression que sa peau brûlait et un léger gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Gémissement que Malefoy s'empressa de couvrir par un baiser langoureux tandis que ses mains poursuivaient leur chemin.

Arrivé au niveau de ses fesses, Malefoy prit encore plus son temps. Pétrissant, caressant, pinçant sa peau sensible. Hermione se mordit violemment la lèvre afin d'étouffer un petit cri alors qu'il laissait négligemment son index caresser son entrejambe avant de reprendre son travail de déshabillage. Arrivant au niveau de ses reins, le blond ne s'embarrassa pas davantage et releva rapidement sa robe si bien qu'Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de la faire passer au-dessus de ses épaules avant de s'en débarrasser totalement. Elle s'était redressée pendant le processus et se retrouva donc torse nu devant Malefoy qui ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle. Rosissant légèrement, la Gryffondor n'osa plus bouger. Elle prit alors conscience de l'imposante bosse qui se faisait ressentir au niveau de son entrejambe. Les baisers et les caresses semblaient avoir fait autant d'effet à Malefoy qu'à elle et la jeune femme s'empourpra encore davantage. Et cela n'alla certainement pas en s'arrangeant lorsqu'elle remarqua que le Serpentard la regardait étrangement... comme s'il avait du mal à croire qu'elle était là avec lui. Non... ça ne pouvait pas être ça... Mais c'était... étrange...

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses fines lèvres et il se releva d'un bond si bien qu'Hermione aurait basculé en arrière s'il ne l'avait pas retenue. Il glissa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire puis jusqu'à son cou et remonta finalement jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, souffla-t-il.

Surprise, Hermione se recula et fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire en coin et un haussement de sourcil comme pour signifier « ose me dire que je n'ai pas raison ». Ce qu'elle ne fit évidemment pas... Il parut satisfait de constater qu'il avait le dernier mot et sa bouche se fraya un chemin de son cou jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa comme jamais auparavant et Hermione en resta totalement hébétée. Il finit par déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la repousser légèrement.

Surprise, la Gryffondor le regarda attraper sa baguette. D'un geste délicat du poignet, il rassembla tous leurs vêtements puis il attrapa la jeune femme par la main afin qu'elle se redresse. Ne comprenant plus rien à son attitude, Hermione se laissa faire. Cependant, mal à l'aise, elle plaça ses bras autour de sa poitrine nue et le regarda ranger tous leurs effets dans la nappe qui se referma comme une sorte de paquet cadeau et qui disparut d'un seul coup de baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença Hermione.

\- Viens, la coupa le blond d'une voix rauque en lui tendant la main.

Perdus, les yeux de la jeune femme firent la navette entre sa main et son visage.

\- Granger, viens, répéta-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Ça voix sonnait comme une supplique, comme si la voir ainsi lui provoquait une douleur physique. Pourtant, Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Tout allait bien quand, soudain, il s'était écarté d'elle avant de ranger leurs affaires... N'avait-il pas l'intention de coucher avec elle ce soir ? Pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire que leur désir mutuel soit équivoque !

Semblant perdre patience, le blond réduisit l'écart entre eux jusqu'à ce que la Gryffondor puisse sentir son souffle sur son front. Elle releva lentement les yeux vers lui. Ses prunelles grises brillaient dans la nuit et sous les rayons de lune, la jeune femme le trouva plus beau que jamais. Malefoy leva alors son bras droit avant de placer sa paume sur sa joue. Son contact eut pour effet de la faire frissonner.

\- Granger... _Hermione_ , viens s'il-te-plaît.

Les mots « Hermione » et « s'il-te-plaît » dans une même phrase prononcée par Drago Malefoy la laissèrent bouche bée et elle se sentit aussi idiote que Pansy Parkinson lorsque cette dernière arborait son air de « carpe ». Comprenant qu'elle était trop choquée pour bouger, le blond se colla encore davantage à elle avant de lui murmurer.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour ici. Alors viens avec moi.

S'il avait eu pour objectif de la faire réagir, c'était raté... Faire l'amour… Drago Malefoy voulait faire l'amour avec… elle, Hermione Granger... Jamais _ils_ n'avaient employé ce terme qui signifiait bien trop de choses pour la jeune femme. Qui impliquait bien trop de choses. Qui...

\- Oui, je veux faire l'amour avec toi, Hermione Granger, reprit le blond, une bribe d'amusement dans la voix.

Comprenant qu'elle avait réfléchit à voix haute, la Gryffondor rougit violemment.

.

Pour couper court à la discussion et, par extension, à son trouble et sa gêne, la jeune femme tendit la main au Serpentard avec empressement ce qui le fit rire. Et, avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu lui adresser un regard de son cru, il les fit transplaner.

.

Ils devaient être arrivés depuis un quart de seconde que Malefoy plaquait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione se rendit vaguement compte qu'ils se trouvaient à présent dans la chambre de la maison que le Serpentard possédait en France mais elle se retrouva rapidement bien trop occupée pour détailler son environnement. Le blond l'avait poussée sur le lit où, après avoir perdu l'équilibre, elle finit allongée sur le dos. Il se plaça alors au-dessus d'elle et commença à balader sa langue sur tout son corps, laissant derrière elle des sillons de feu. Pendant qu'il embrassait son nombril, les mains d'Hermione trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à sa chevelure blonde dans laquelle elle fourragea sauvagement. Se laissant totalement envahir par le désir, la Gryffondor ne tenta même pas de retenir le puissant gémissement qui s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque le blond se mit à l'embrasser entre les cuisses, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait lors de leur toute première fois. Il la débarrassa ensuite de sa petite culotte noire, qu'il laissa négligemment tomber au sol. Alors qu'Hermione pensait qu'il reprendrait là où il s'était arrêté, il s'arrêta véritablement. Il se redressa légèrement avant de la regarder puis, lentement, attrapa son bras gauche. Quelque peu surprise, Hermione le laissa faire. Les pupilles de Malefoy quittèrent les siennes avant de se poser sur son avant-bras. Avant qu'elle ait pu réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, elle le vit embrasser son avant-bras. Quoique... non, il n'embrassait pas son avant-bras. Il embrassait... sa cicatrice. « Sang de bourbe ». Ou tout au moins les vestiges de cette dernière.

Ses baisers étaient si tendres, si respectueux, comme s'il tentait d'effacer ce qu'avait fait sa tante juste en l'embrassant, qu'Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa trois fois à cet endroit, chaque baiser se révélant un peu plus long que le précédent, pour finir par remonter le long de son bras et se perdre dans son cou. Il le lui mordilla légèrement et, instinctivement, la Gryffondor resserra sa prise autour de ses bras musculeux. Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit.

.

Lentement, elle ramena sa bouche vers la sienne et l'embrassa le plus tendrement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. S'il en fut surpris, il ne le montra pas, se contentant de répondre à son baiser avec la même douceur. Ne quittant pas ses lèvres, Hermione entreprit, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, de le faire basculer sous elle. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, le Serpentard se montra beaucoup moins coopératif. Il ne cessait de lui caresser les hanches, les bras et le ventre, allant même jusqu'à passer un pouce sur ses seins dressés, ce qui mit la volonté de la jeune femme à rude épreuve. Elle parvint toutefois à ses fins et réprima un soupir.

Elle embrassa Malefoy encore pendant quelques secondes puis entama le chemin inverse du sien. Elle quitta sa bouche pour sa mâchoire, sa jugulaire, son épaule, sur laquelle elle s'attarda quelques temps, puis descendit de long de son bras gauche. Son biceps, le creux de son coude, ce qui eut pour effet de lui provoquer quelques chatouillements, puis son avant-bras. Au moment où Hermione allait poser ses lèvres sur sa cicatrice, la main du Serpentard lui attrapa le menton et le révéla. Elle plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes. En face d'elle, Malefoy la regardait avec incompréhension. Elle tenta de se soustraire à sa prise mais il la resserra légèrement.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

S'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés dans un moment aussi délicat, Hermione aurait certainement levé les yeux au ciel avant de lui faire clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas à lui de décider ce qu'elle pouvait, ou ne pouvait pas, faire. Mais, comprenant que cela partait d'un bon sentiment et ne voulant surtout pas gâcher le moment, la Gryffondor opta plutôt pour la manière douce. Gardant toujours ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, elle passa sa main gauche sur la sienne et finit par lui faire lâcher la prise qu'il avait sur son menton. La jeune femme se redressa légèrement, afin de lui prouver qu'elle ne comptait plus l'embrasser... - pour le moment -, et entremêla plutôt ses doigts aux siens. Elle vit un éclair d'étonnement passer dans son regard d'acier mais Malefoy n'opposa aucune résistance. Avec douceur et lenteur, Hermione repoussa ensuite sa main. Encore et encore jusqu'à lui plaquer le bras sur le matelas du lit. Tout aussi délicatement et ne le lâchant toujours pas, elle entreprit de s'avancer jusqu'à caresser ses lèvres des siennes. Il lui rendit son baiser mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'approfondir, elle s'écarta, reprenant le même cheminement qu'auparavant. Elle le sentit se tendre imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle dépassa son épaule. Elle poursuivit toutefois, passant l'angle de son coude. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les siens mais Hermione tint bon.

\- Granger... souffla-t-il.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et déposa un premier baiser à l'orée de l'imposante marque rose. Il se contracta violemment mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle reproduit son geste en remontant d'un demi-centimètre. Puis encore, et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se relâche totalement. Elle sourit contre sa peau en le sentant placer une main dans son dos, ses doigts caressant la chute de ses reins. Suivant totalement, à présent, ses instincts, Hermione laissa sa langue franchir ses lèvres et se déposer sur la cicatrice de Malefoy. Elle l'entendit soupirer d'aise et passa alors sa langue tout le long de sa blessure, jusqu'à revenir au point de départ. Elle y déposa un dernier baiser avant de se redresser.

Une fois dans son champ de vision, Malefoy braqua ses yeux d'acier sur elle et Hermione perdit tous ses moyens face à ce regard d'une rare intensité. C'était simple, jamais il ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Préférant ne pas se créer davantage de nœuds au cerveau qu'elle n'en avait déjà, la Gryffondor ne s'opposa pas à lui et se laissa totalement absorber lorsque le Serpentard reprit place au-dessus d'elle et recommença à la caresser. Ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus confus et imprécis. Ou alors était-ce l'esprit d'Hermione qui réagissait ainsi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle peinait à réfléchir rationnellement. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était Malefoy sur elle. Tout ce qu'elle touchait c'était la peau ou les cheveux de Malefoy. Tout ce qu'elle entendait c'était les grognements de Malefoy qui se mêlaient à ses propres gémissements. Tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était les baisers, les caresses et parfum de Malefoy. Tout ce qu'elle goûtait c'était les lèvres et la peau de Malefoy. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était Malefoy. Elle retirait ce qu'elle avait pensé quelques minutes plus tôt. Hermione ne voulait pas du Malefoy qu'elle avait eu auparavant. Non, Hermione voulait _ce_ Malefoy. Celui qui l'embrassait avec tendresse et passion. Celui qui caressait sa peau comme si elle était prête à se briser sous ses doigts. Celui qui la regardait comme personne ne l'avait regardée auparavant. Hermione voulait Malefoy. Et Hermione voulait que Malefoy... _Drago_ Malefoy, lui fasse l'amour.

Comme s'il avait entendu son appel silencieux, il quitta son ventre, sur lequel il déposait une kyrielle de baisers, et revint vers sa bouche. Il l'embrassa avec tellement de passion qu'Hermione en resta une nouvelle fois étourdie. Le blond la dévisagea alors, comme s'il lui demandait son accord. Elle se contenta de le regarder avant de battre une fois des paupières.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione poussa un soupir de bien-être avant de s'allonger plus confortablement sous les draps. Malefoy émergea finalement de la salle de bain dans laquelle ils avaient, après les deux premières, fini par refaire l'amour une troisième fois, bien qu'ils s'y soient simplement rendus pour prendre une douche après leurs ébats.

Toutefois, les mains que Malefoy avait posées sur sa peau avaient de nouveau enflammé Hermione qui s'était brusquement retournée avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. S'en était donc suivi le round numéro trois sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de sortir de la cabine de douche.

A présent, la jeune femme se sentait exténuée et ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle avait pris place sous les draps du lit du Serpentard. Toutefois, à peine l'eut-il rejointe dans la pièce qu'un silence gêné s'installa. Il se tenait debout, aux pieds du lit et Hermione savait parfaitement qu'il hésitait à se placer à ses côtés. Ne sachant certainement pas sur quel pied danser avec elle, et craignant de toute évidence de se faire une nouvelle fois éjecter de son propre lit à l'instar de leur première fois. Pourtant, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis cette fameuse nuit alors Hermione se contenta de fermer les paupières avant de se retourner, dos au blond. Ainsi, elle lui laissait le choix. Il pouvait la rejoindre et s'endormir près d'elle, comme il pouvait la laisser seule et s'en aller dans une autre chambre.

.

Un léger sourire de satisfaction prit place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le sentit se glisser à ses côtés avant de se placer dans son dos et de passer un bras possessif autour de sa taille, l'attirant légèrement à lui. Il enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure et Hermione cala instinctivement sa respiration sur la sienne.

* * *

Et un petit lemon... ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu la main et qu'il vous a plu ! De même, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu car, au final, il ne se passe pas plus de choses que cela dans ce chapitre qui est relativement court. Quoique... Hermione et Drago ont tout de même fait l'amour. Et ça, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce n'est « rien ». ^^

 **Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé des cadeaux respectifs de Scorpius et Drago ?**

 **Et que penser de l'attitude de Drago, justement... ?**

.

Je tiens à préciser que lorsque je vous propose/proposerai un/deux titres musicaux en début de chapitre c'est avant tout pour leurs paroles (mêmes ceux proposés en anglais) et non forcément pour leur style (ou leur clip parfois très étrange ^^). Voilà ! :)

.

Je vous dis donc à mercredi avec le chapitre trente-six et **on n'oublie, bien évidemment, pas de laisser une petite review avant de s'en aller ! ;)**

Plein de bisous !

 **Chalusse**


	37. Chapitre 36

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme pour chaque publication, je commence par remercier du fond du cœur l'ensemble de mes revieweurs/euses. Vous êtes vraiment tous au top ! Merci, merci, merci pour tout ! :)

Ensuite **,[/!\\]** **je vous informe qu'il n'y aura pas de publication dimanche ! La raison est toute simple : je n'aurai pas suffisamment de temps pour préparer mes deux publications sur les deux sites et je privilégierai l'autre puisque je n'y fais qu'une MAJ hebdomadaire. Disoulée ! :( [/!\\]**

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Bellasidious** : Encore une fois, tes mots me touchent énormément. Tes reviews sont, pour moi, un pur bonheur à lire et je te remercie du fond du cœur. :) Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié le cadeau de notre cher Scorpinou pour Hermione. Il est effectivement un enfant très mature et surtout extrêmement sensible. Ça me fait plaisir que le comportement de Drago t'ait plu également et j'espère que tu continueras à l'apprécier et que cette fic' continuera à te faire voyager. C'est véritablement très gratifiant d'apprendre qu'elle te permet de t'évader. Vraiment c'est… juste ouf. Je suis très touchée.

Je te remercie donc, une nouvelle fois, du fond du cœur pour ta review. Je t'envoie plein d'ondes positives, de courage et de bisous. A très vite et encore merci à toi. :)

 **Guest** : Ça me fait super plaisir que le dernier chapitre t'ait autant plu et je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié le cadeau de notre petit Scorpinou-chéri. :) Effectivement, les Dramione ont de nouveau succombé l'un à l'autre et ce à un degré supérieur que précédemment puisque, cette fois-ci, ils ont fait l'amour… Il faudra donc voir si cette distinction apporte un réel changement dans leur « relation »… ou pas ;). Je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta nouvelle review et je te dis à très bientôt ! Bisous ! :)

.

J'ai pu remarquer, depuis quelques chapitres, que plusieurs lecteurs(trices)/revieweurs(euses) pensaient que Drago et/ou Hermione était amoureux(euse) (l'un) de l'autre. Alors petite précision : ce n'est _pas_ le cas ! Ils se portent de l'intérêt (^^), du respect et une certaine forme d'affection mais ils ne sont PAS amoureux. (Ne vous inquiétez pas vous le saurez si cela doit arriver/quand cela arrivera...). )

Voilà pour cette petite précision. Alors comment les choses vont-elles se dérouler à présent que les Dramione ont officiellement fait l'amour ? Eh bien c'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir avec ce nouveau chapitre ! :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure pour la note de fin !

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : La balade de la Gryffondor et du Serpentard**

Hermione peina à émerger de son sommeil en ce samedi matin. Une fois que cela fût fait, elle ne parvint toutefois plus à se rendormir et amorça un demi-tour sur elle-même, sous les draps. Malefoy était sur le ventre, la tête tournée dans sa direction. Il avait passé un bras autour de la taille de la Gryffondor, lui tenant chaud toute la nuit.

Hermione sourit avant de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux blond de son amant. Sa respiration régulière prouvait qu'il dormait encore et elle lui trouva un air très attendrissant. Malefoy ne laissait tomber son masque qu'en de très rares occasions et son sommeil en était une. Aussi Hermione profita-t-elle encore quelques minutes du spectacle qu'il lui offrait avant de se dégager délicatement de son étreinte. Une fois sur ses pieds, elle s'étira et enfila un peignoir par-dessus son pyjama - ayant eu la lucidité de revêtir ce dernier la veille au soir, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il semblait cependant que le bout de tissu soit devenu _son_ peignoir puisqu'il était toujours à sa taille et n'avait pas bougé depuis sa dernière visite.

La jeune femme attrapa ensuite sa baguette et partit en direction de la cuisine. Elle se prépara une grande tasse de café fumant et en laissa de côté pour Malefoy lorsqu'il la rejoindrait. Ayant une petite fringale, la Gryffondor se mit à fouiller dans les placards. Le Serpentard semblait avoir eu la présence d'esprit de les remplir avant leur arrivée, aussi trouva-t-elle tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Son pain grillé, sa confiture, sa tasse de café et son verre de jus d'orange lévitant autour d'elle, Hermione se rendit dans le salon et s'assit autour de la large table en bois. Elle petit-déjeuna rapidement avant de nettoyer ce qu'elle avait sali et de ranger ce qu'elle avait sorti.

Ceci fait, et voyant que Malefoy jouait toujours à la marmotte, Hermione décida d'aller rédiger un courrier de remerciements pour Scorpius. Elle se souvenait que le père de ce dernier possédait un bureau à l'étage, dans la bibliothèque, et s'y rendit dans l'espoir de dénicher un parchemin et une plume. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre lorsqu'elle s'y présenta. La jeune femme tira donc sa baguette de la poche de son peignoir avant d'amorcer un léger mouliner du poignet. Aussitôt, les volets s'écartèrent d'eux-mêmes et une clarté relative traversa la pièce. Relative car, en ce vingt septembre, il pleuvait des cordes sur la côte française. La Gryffondor fit un peu la moue mais, en bonne anglo-saxonne, avait l'habitude. L'été laissait lentement place à l'automne et le soleil se raréfierait donc en conséquence.

Soupirant en voyant les torrents qui s'abattaient sur la mer et dans le jardin, elle détourna le regard de la fenêtre. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait traversé toute la pièce afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la propriété des Malefoy et fut contrainte de faire demi-tour pour retourner vers le bureau du Serpentard. Elle trouva tout ce dont elle avait besoin, minutieusement rangé dans l'un des tiroirs, et sourit. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Malefoy puisse être si soigneux. Quoique, finalement, elle avait l'impression d'en découvrir chaque jour davantage à son sujet, alors... Chassant le blond de son esprit, Hermione se concentra plutôt sur la lettre qu'elle allait écrire au fils de ce dernier.

.

Au terme de ce qui semblait être ses millièmes remerciements, Hermione déposa finalement sa plume sur le bureau avant de faire une relecture rapide de sa missive. Totalement plongée dans ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'entendit pas les légers raclements de gorge qui provenaient du seuil de la porte.

\- Granger ? l'interpella finalement une voix masculine.

Surprise, la jeune femme sursauta avant de se retourner vivement tout en se plaçant une main sur le cœur.

\- Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur !

\- C'est bien ce que je vois... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Une tasse dans les mains, un pantalon en flanelle noir et un pull gris anthracite sur le dos, il devait être réveillé depuis quelques temps maintenant. Ses cheveux étaient même encore parsemés de gouttelettes d'eau, signe qu'il sortait de la douche. Se rendant compte qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas donné de réponse, Hermione se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Je cherchais simplement du parchemin et une plume… Je voulais envoyer une lettre à Scorpius.

Il ne sembla pas étonné une seule seconde et se détacha du chambranle de la porte, sur lequel il s'était nonchalamment appuyé, avant de s'avancer vers elle.

\- Laisse-moi la signer également.

\- Pardon ? tiqua Hermione.

\- La lettre pour Scorpius, laisse-moi la signer avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Un « tu verras » énigmatique fut sa seule réponse mais elle le laissa tout de même faire, ne comprenant pas vraiment le but de la manœuvre.

\- Au fait, merci pour le café, reprit Malefoy après avoir apposé quelques lignes en plus de sa signature sur la lettre d'Hermione.

Elle lui fit signe que ce n'était rien avant de cacheter le parchemin.

\- Tu as un hibou ici ? se renseigna la Gryffondor.

\- Non. Je ne l'ai pas apporté avec moi. Mais _toi_ tu en as un à présent... ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil un peu moqueur.

\- Bacchus est à l'appartement et...

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements. Ou plutôt son peignoir. En soi, qu'elle transplane dans cette tenue n'était pas foncièrement dérangeant mais elle préférait tout de même s'habiller un peu plus avant cela. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Peut-être tout simplement son esprit de contradiction qui se manifestait...

Toutefois, Malefoy ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se lever de son siège et transplana avant de revenir, l'imposante cage de son hibou dans les bras. Il le déposa au sol puis entrebâilla une fenêtre pendant qu'Hermione ouvrait la cage de l'oiseau qui lui adressa un hululement appréciatif, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était heureux de se dégourdir un peu les ailes. La jeune femme attacha la lettre à sa patte – non sans avoir omis d'y jeter un sort pour éviter que le parchemin n'arrive détrempé à destination - avant de porter le hibou jusqu'à la fenêtre et de le laisser s'envoler sous la pluie.

\- Scorpius sera heureux de voir que c'est son « cadeau » qui lui apporte ta lettre, assura le blond tandis qu'Hermione refermait la fenêtre.

\- Je persiste à dire que c'est beaucoup trop comme « cadeau », martela la jeune femme ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire lever les yeux au ciel.

Il ne lui répondit même pas et repartit plutôt en direction du rez-de-chaussée, Hermione sur ses talons. Il alla déposer sa tasse vide dans l'évier avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Avec tout ceci, je ne t'ai même pas dit bonjour, dit-il.

Un peu surprise, Hermione arqua un sourcil. Il sourit avant de s'approcher d'elle à pas mesuré. Elle pensa qu'il allait s'arrêter devant elle mais il n'en fit rien et continua à avancer jusqu'à se pencher. Ses lèvres froides rencontrèrent les siennes et Hermione fut si surprise qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Malefoy se contenta d'un chaste baiser avant de se reculer légèrement, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux.

\- Bonjour, Granger.

\- Bon...bonjour Malefoy, répondit-elle après une légère hésitation, toujours un peu sonnée.

Souriant, il la dépassa et se rendit dans le salon. Ne sachant pas vraiment l'attitude qu'elle devait adopter en pareille circonstance, Hermione le suivit. Il observait la pluie au travers des baies vitrées, l'air particulièrement agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-il au bout de quelques secondes, sans toutefois se retourner vers elle.

\- Oh... euh... bredouilla la jeune femme, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle question.

La journée ne faisait que commencer et son anniversaire était passé... elle pensait donc tout simplement rentrer chez elle. De toute évidence, Malefoy n'était pas du même avis, auquel cas il ne lui aurait pas demandé cela.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle finalement.

\- Nous aurions pu aller nous promener. Je sais que tu as déjà visité une partie de la ville avec mon fils mais...

Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre :

\- De toute façon avec cette pluie, il vaut mieux trouver autre chose, bougonna-t-il finalement.

Sa voix était quelque peu hésitante à son tour, ce qui étonna Hermione. Lui qui était pourtant si sûr de lui en toute occasion… Était-ce la perspective de lui proposer une activité de la sorte qui le rendait mal à l'aise ? C'était très probable. Elle-même avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer, flânant dans les rues au bras de Drago Malefoy... Cela faisait trop... trop... Hermione préféra ne pas terminer sa phrase et alla plutôt se poster près de lui.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas en sucre. Je n'ai pas peur d'un peu de pluie.

Il pivota vers elle avant de la dévisager. La Gryffondor resta de marbre et continua à observer l'extérieur.

\- Bon euh... eh bien... dans ce cas...

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche et m'habiller, termina Hermione en se retournant finalement vers lui, un mince sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Oui, tu n'as qu'à faire ça.

Le voir aussi mal à l'aise amusa grandement Hermione. Bien entendu, elle non plus n'était pas à cent pour cent détendue - c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire - mais elle joua tout de même le jeu. A présent que Malefoy avait proposé cette sortie et s'était montré si penaud, la Gryffondor avait _très_ envie de voir jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller avant de faire machine arrière. Elle comptait s'en amuser tout au long de la journée, faisant fi de ses propres réticences.

.

Une fois sous la douche, Hermione s'autorisa à réfléchir. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et c'était tant mieux selon elle. « Faire l'amour avec Drago Malefoy » trois fois de suite était déjà suffisamment perturbant sur le moment pour qu'ils abordent, à nouveau, le sujet le lendemain. Bon... bien évidemment, la Gryffondor n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une « légère » gêne s'était installée entre eux mais elle espérait qu'elle se dissiperait au fil de la journée. La jeune femme envisageait sans mal que Malefoy soit également mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de cela. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches que la veille et ce genre de comportement était tout sauf anodin... Surtout entre eux. Et en se réveillant ce matin-là, la jeune femme avait craint que le Serpentard regrette et la rejette dans un sursaut d'orgueil. Aussi se sentait-elle extrêmement soulagée de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. La preuve en était qu'il lui avait même proposé une activité très... trop... Elle ne parvint toujours pas à poser un mot sur la situation. Enfin c'était dans la continuité de leur rapprochement de la veille et, même si la Gryffondor se posait mille et une questions, notamment parce qu'elle avait du mal à savoir ce que Malefoy avait réellement en tête, elle était tout de même satisfaite. Elle aurait très mal vécu qu'il la rejette. D'autant plus que depuis qu'elle était éveillée, elle espérait secrètement qu'ils passent la journée ensemble. Bien qu'elle doive tout de même avouer que cette « promenade » l'angoissait quelque peu...

Se fustigeant mentalement pour toujours se poser des tas de questions auxquelles, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas trouver les réponses seule, Hermione arrêta de tergiverser et s'empressa de se laver les cheveux, ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de faire la veille au soir.

.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, elle retrouvait Malefoy qui était attablé, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ entre les mains.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Hermione en entrant dans la pièce et en désignant le journal d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Non, répondit-il laconiquement avant de refermer ledit journal et de se lever.

Il détailla sa tenue et Hermione se sentit rosir. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il passait son corps au rayon X lorsqu'il agissait ainsi. Il ne fit aucune remarque et alla plutôt s'emparer de sa veste. Au vu du temps, et surtout de leur programme, Hermione était restée très basique dans son choix de tenue. Un jean – qui mettait tout de même ses formes en valeur –, un tee-shirt blanc, une veste bleue et des Converses noires. Elle faisait pâle figure à côté de Malefoy qui était toujours très bien vêtu en toute circonstance mais s'en fichait.

\- C'est la première fois que tu ne portes pas de noir, remarqua-t-il finalement en s'emparant des clés de la maison.

Le regard d'Hermione s'agrandit alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur sa tenue. Il avait raison. Elle ne portait pas de noir ce jour-là... et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Désarçonné, elle resta immobile au milieu de la pièce. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne portait que du noir et elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qui l'avait poussée à changer ses habitudes.

Elle commença à paniquer et Malefoy dut s'en rendre compte, ou au moins craindre que cela n'arrive, puisqu'il l'attrapa vivement par la main avant de la traîner au dehors et de refermer la porte d'entrée. Cela eut pour mérite de la sortir de sa torpeur et la Gryffondor tenta de ne plus y penser... même si cette révélation restait bien ancrée dans un petit coin de son esprit.

.

Malefoy les fit transplaner et ils arrivèrent dans la ruelle dont il se servait pour se rendre dans le centre de Saint-Malo. Une fois là-bas, Hermione leur jeta un sort pour les protéger de la pluie et du vent et ils commencèrent à déambuler dans les rues. N'étant plus en période de vacances, la ville était beaucoup moins bondée que lors de la dernière visite de la jeune femme, ce qui leur permettait de prendre leur temps pour s'arrêter devant les boutiques et de flâner à leur guise.

\- Malefoy ? l'interpella Hermione.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange si on s'arrête ici ? J'aimerais me racheter quelques livres, demanda-t-elle en désignant la librairie Moldue qui se situait de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-il en lui souriant.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et l'odeur, ainsi que la vue, du papier détendirent instantanément Hermione. Rien de mieux qu'une librairie ou une bibliothèque, pour lui redonner le sourire et chasser ses doutes. Elle commença à se promener dans les rayonnages, Malefoy sur ses talons.

Trop absorbée par la lecture du résumé d'un roman, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il l'avait quittée pour fureter un peu plus loin. Dix minutes plus tard, un grand éclat de rire déchirait la quiétude du lieu. Sursautant, Hermione se plaça une main sur le cœur avant de se retourner vivement à la recherche du malotru qui avait osé la tirer de sa lecture. Avec surprise, elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de Malefoy lui-même. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il revenait dans sa direction.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Ces Moldus... ricana-t-il, ils sont tellement idiots !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit en roulant des yeux. Pour lui prouver ses dires il repartit de là où il venait et réapparut, quelques secondes plus tard, un livre entre les mains. Il le tendit à la Gryffondor. Il s'agissait de « _Merlin L'Enchanteur_ », un conte pour enfant sur la couverture duquel un vieux sorcier à l'air un peu fou aidait un petit garçon à retirer une épée d'un socle de pierre. En voyant le vieux sorcier, Hermione pensa immédiatement au professeur Dumbledore et son cœur se serra.

\- Et tu m'expliques en quoi tu trouves ça drôle ? l'interrogea-t-elle en arqua un sourcil.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Le pauvre vieux Merlin doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe ! ricana Malefoy.

\- Malefoy... soupira Hermione, il s'agit d'un conte pour _enfants_ ! Et d'un conte _Moldu_ qui plus est !

\- Ouais bah, justement, ça prouve bien qu'ils sont idiots ! Pourquoi Merlin aiderait-il un gamin à retirer une foutue épée de cette espèce de vieille pierre moyenâgeuse ?!

Hermione songea pendant quelques secondes à lui expliquer le lien entre l'histoire et la légende du Roi Arthur mais préféra s'abstenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? demanda-t-elle plutôt.

\- Oh... euh... bah j'avais pensé que j'aurais peut-être pu trouver un livre pour Scorp', mais euh... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a et n'a pas alors... bredouilla-t-il, visiblement pris de court.

Surprise, mais plutôt agréablement, Hermione oublia son animosité et lui promit de venir l'aider à choisir une fois qu'elle se serait elle-même décidée sur ses futurs achats.

.

\- Tu sais, tu pourrais lui prendre celui-là, je pense que ça le ferait beaucoup rire, conseilla-t-elle Malefoy en lui désignant le fameux « _Merlin L'Enchanteur_ ».

Le Serpentard lui adressa une moue perplexe mais n'ayant pas de meilleure idée s'empara à nouveau du livre qu'il avait reposé quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Je lui dirai que c'est toi qui me l'a conseillé. Comme ça, si ça ne lui plaît pas...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer et de se diriger vers le comptoir pour régler ses achats.

.

\- Où veux-tu déjeuner ? lui demanda le blond alors qu'ils ressortaient de la boutique.

\- Oh... je ne sais pas. Comme tu veux, répondit-elle.

Il lui fit comprendre que lui non plus et il se remirent en marche. Soudainement, Hermione eut une idée et l'exposa à son amant avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait.

\- Et si on allait dans la crêperie où nous avions déjeuner, Scorpius et moi ?

Elle se mordit aussitôt la lèvre, consciente qu'il n'y avait _aucune_ chance pour que Malefoy accepte de se rendre dans un tel endroit. Toutefois et à sa plus grande surprise, il accepta. Bon... il ne paraissait pas _enchanté_ mais, comme il ne semblait pas avoir mieux à proposer, ils finirent par prendre la direction de la crêperie. Hermione était suspicieuse. Depuis le matin, le blond agissait vraiment très anormalement. Lui qui imposait toujours ses décisions et idées en semblait, tout à coup, dépourvu et se laissait diriger par Hermione. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête mais espérait qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à dérailler ou à la laisser en plan, au milieu du repas, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait...

\- Au fait, Granger ? fit-il distraitement, alors que la jeune femme tentait de retrouver l'emplacement du restaurant.

\- Oui ?

\- Nous rentrons ce soir en Angleterre.

Et voilà... que disait-elle...

\- Bien, d'accord, répondit Hermione au bout de quelque seconde en espérant que les accents de déception dans sa voix n'étaient pas aussi flagrants qu'elle en avait l'impression.

Malheureusement, cela ne dut pas être le cas car Malefoy lui attrapa la main, la faisant se retourner vers lui. Il s'était stoppé au milieu de la rue et la dévisageait étrangement.

\- Nous rentrons en Angleterre parce que nous sommes invités, lâcha-t-il.

\- Invités ? répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui. Pansy organise une soirée et elle m'a demandé de venir.

A la mention de Parkinson Hermione fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur et ne tenta même pas de cacher son aversion.

\- Et le rapport avec moi c'est... ?

\- Que tu viens avec moi.

\- Pa-pardon ?!

\- Tu viens avec moi à cette soirée.

Pendant une seconde, Hermione s'attendit à le voir exploser de rire en lui disant qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Mais non, il semblait tout à fait sérieux, ce qui effraya encore davantage la Gryffondor qui se disait que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui.

\- Euh Malefoy, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant. Tu es au courant que l'on ne peut pas se supporter ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas plus que cela ?

\- Non.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Écoute, Granger, je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de me rendre là-bas. Mais je lui ai dit que je passerai alors... Tu la connais, si je n'y vais pas elle est capable de venir me chercher elle-même, fit-il en prenant un air blasé.

Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer, ayant été témoin de l'acharnement que déployait la Serpentard pour s'accaparer le blond.

\- Bref, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. On ne restera pas longtemps et ensuite on pourra rentrer chez moi ou chez toi... termina Malefoy.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je vienne.

\- Granger... s'il-te-plaît.

Il n'employait que si rarement ce terme qu'elle accepta sur le champ... Avant de regretter quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Tu sais, Malefoy, je décline toute responsabilité au cours de cette soirée. Tu veux que je vienne... d'accord. Mais ne me reproche pas, par la suite, ce qu'il peut se passer si elle se la joue une nouvelle fois « Sang-Pur amourachée et jalouse » en me voyant, c'est clair ?

\- Parfaitement clair, répondit-il avec sérieux alors que ses yeux trahissaient son hilarité.

\- Tu veux la faire enrager pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu tiens à ce que je vienne ? déduisit Hermione alors qu'ils arrivaient près du restaurant.

\- Oui et non. Il est grand temps que Pansy comprenne qu'entre elle et moi, il ne se passera rien. Mais j'ai aussi... envie que tu sois là, à mes côtés. Et je t'aurais proposé de rester avec moi, même s'il n'y avait pas eu cette soirée, avoua-t-il en plantant ses prunelles grises dans les siennes.

Prise et court et un peu hébétée, Hermione hocha simplement la tête, préférant – une nouvelle fois - ne pas trop réfléchir à ses paroles.

.

Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans la crêperie. La serveuse rousse qu'Hermione avait rencontrée avec Scorpius la reconnut et s'occupa personnellement d'eux. Un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans un restaurant Moldu avec Malefoy, Hermione s'empressa de se plonger dans la lecture de la carte, à peine la serveuse leur eut-elle apportée, tandis que le Serpentard se renseignait sur les alcools forts qu'ils servaient. Il passa commande, Hermione déclinant toute proposition de prendre un apéritif, et la serveuse revint quelques minutes plus tard, le verre d'alcool à la main.

\- Que me conseilles-tu comme crêpes, Granger ? l'interrogea Malefoy en relevant le nez du menu.

\- Oh... Eh bien celle au saumon est très bonne et ton fils a semblé apprécier celle-ci, expliqua-t-elle en lui désignant le nom d'une crêpe sur son propre menu. D'ailleurs, Malefoy, savais-tu qu'une crêpe salée s'appelle en réalité une galette ? (1)

\- Hum... merci, répondit-il distraitement. Et non, je l'ignorais puisque je ne m'appelle pas Miss-je-sais-tout...

\- Mais, tu sais lire le français ? demanda Hermione en faisant fi de sa remarque.

Tout comme la dernière fois, la carte des menus était en effet entièrement rédigée dans cette langue.

\- Oui. Pour qui tu me prends, Granger ?! s'esclaffa le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas. La modestie ne l'étoufferait donc décidément jamais...

La serveuse revint rapidement vers eux et ils commandèrent. Cette fois-ci, Hermione prit plus de risques et tenta une galette aux Saint-Jacques. Elle vit avec surprise que le Serpentard ne se mouillait pas puisqu'il commanda la même que celle de Scorpius, soit la plus basique.

Elle pouffa légèrement et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien...

\- Granger...

\- Tu prends la même chose que Scorpius, c'est tout.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Et tu n'es pas très « aventurier ».

\- C'est toi la Gryffondor, pas moi, répliqua-t-il.

\- Oui, et ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Et _tu_ es supposée être « l'aventurière » entre nous deux !

Hermione leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire qui se refléta sur celles de Malefoy.

\- Ton fils non plus n'est pas très « aventurier », commenta-t-elle finalement.

\- Oui, eh bien, il est encore mon fils... C'est donc plutôt normal...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Rien.

Sa voix avait soudainement repris un accent beaucoup plus sérieux et Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Faisait-il référence à ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que Scorpius et elle avait mis les pieds ici ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu le jeune blond raconter cette partie de leur journée à son père mais peut-être l'avait-il fait par la suite... Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Hermione demanda :

\- Il t'en a parlé ?

\- Qui ?

\- Scorpius.

\- De quoi Scorp' aurait-il dû me parler ? l'interrogea Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils, signe de son incompréhension.

Prenant conscience qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe, Hermione garda le silence.

\- Granger ? De quoi Scorpius aurait-il dû me parler ? répéta le blond un peu plus sèchement.

\- Rien. Rien du tout.

\- Ne me mens pas.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Je vois bien que ce n'est pas _rien_ , contra-t-il.

Hermione pesa le pour et le contre mais finit par cracher le morceau. De toute façon, mieux valait le lui dire.

\- C'est à dire que euh... la dernière fois que nous sommes venus, la serveuse m'a pris pour la... la... mère de Scorpius, bredouilla Hermione en baissant les yeux.

Un silence pesant tomba entre eux que Malefoy rompit toutefois assez rapidement.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Ne comprenant pas, Hermione leva un regard interrogateur vers lui.

\- Scorpius, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? reprit Malefoy.

Son attitude ne traduisait pas de l'énervement mais plutôt de l'anxiété, ce qui étonna Hermione.

\- Il... il s'est excusé.

\- Excusé ?!

\- Oui. Il a pensé que cela me ferait de la peine que quelqu'un le prenne pour mon fils. Étant donné que ma... ma fille... que Rose...

Hermione ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son set de table, une tristesse sans nom s'emparant d'elle.

\- Et qu'as-tu répondu ? lui demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Que ce n'était pas de sa faute, évidemment, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser.

Ce jour-là, Hermione aurait aimé avoir ajouté être flattée qu'on la prenne pour la mère de ce jeune garçon mais, tout comme aujourd'hui, elle préféra garder le silence. Ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons mais, au final, le résultat était identique.

\- Écoute, reprit-elle alors que la serveuse leur apportait leur repas. Je suis désolée. Je sais ce que tu peux penser et ce n'était absolument pas recherché. Ni par moi, ni par lui. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle en est arrivée à cette conclusion...

}{

Drago aurait aimé lui dire que, _lui_ , le savait. Qu'il n'était pas étonné. Après tout, hormis peut-être ses cheveux blonds – quoique, finalement, ce n'était pas si choquant que cela – Scorpius pouvait parfaitement passer pour le fils d'Hermione Granger. Il s'en était rendu compte depuis un certain temps maintenant. Un étrange lien s'était créé entre eux et, lorsqu'il voyait Granger agir avec lui, où Scorpius agir avec elle, Drago comprenait parfaitement qu'une personne extérieure ait pu en arriver à de telles conclusions. Et, étrangement, cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Cela l'aurait bien plus dérangé si son fils y avait trouvé quelque chose à redire mais il le connaissait et, même s'il ne lui en avait pas fait part sur le moment, Drago était persuadé que Scorpius n'avait absolument pas été offusqué d'être considéré comme le fils de Granger. Peut-être était-ce même tout l'inverse, ça il ne le savait pas.

Voyant que la Gryffondor affichait une mine triste, Drago se sentit légèrement coupable. Il aurait aimé lui dire toutes ces choses mais cela lui semblait juste trop... juste trop. Il venait à peine de la récupérer auprès de lui, il ne tenait pas à la faire fuir de sitôt. D'ailleurs, tout ceci le mettait lui-même mal à l'aise. Aussi préféra-t-il ne plus y penser et se reconcentra sur son repas. Il dut avouer que ce plat Moldu était bon. Il n'était certainement pas renversant mais c'était bon et il comprenait l'engouement de son fils.

En face de lui, Granger chipotait un peu dans son assiette, le regard dans le vague. Voulant lui redonner le sourire – ou tout au moins attirer son attention afin de la dérider un peu – Drago approcha sa fourchette de son assiette et lui piqua un petit morceau de sa galette – puisqu'apparemment il s'agissait du terme adéquat… - qu'elle avait découpé. Elle lui lança un regard mi-surpris mi-scandalisé mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et enfourna sa bouchée.

\- Hum... je crois que je me laisserai tenter par un petit peu « d'aventure », la prochaine fois, commenta-t-il en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

« La prochaine fois » ? Parce qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois ? Apparemment... Drago ne s'arrêta pas à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Un mince sourire venait d'apparaître sur les lèvres de son amante et il préféra se concentrer là-dessus.

.

Il tenta ensuite de relancer la conversation en lui rappelant où ils allaient le soir venu et lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait porter pour l'occasion.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

\- Tu devrais mettre la robe bleue.

\- Celle que tu m'as offerte ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne penses pas que ça va faire « trop » ?

\- Non. Et puis tu es belle dedans, ajouta-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi il disait cela à cet instant précis.

De l'autre côté de la table, la Gryffondor rougit et un sourire sardonique prit place sur ses propres lèvres. Voilà pourquoi... Il aimait la voir rougir. Cela lui rappelait leurs ébats où, lorsqu'il – ou elle – faisait quelque chose d'un peu osé, Granger s'empourprait. Penser à ça réveilla une certaine partie de son anatomie et il préféra reporter son attention sur son assiette et sur une image peu ragoûtante afin de faire taire son désir du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

.

\- Décidément, tu as les mêmes goûts que ton fils ! rigola Granger alors que la serveuse repartait avec la commande de leurs desserts.

\- Il a de bons goûts, se contenta de répondre Drago ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

.

\- Qu'as-tu choisi ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite, puisqu'il avait été bien trop occupé à choisir sa propre crêpe sucrée pour l'entendre passer commande.

\- Oh, seulement un café.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai plus très faim.

\- Granger... si c'est à propos de... commença-t-il.

\- Non, le coupa la jeune femme en adressant un sourire. Je n'ai juste pas très faim.

\- Il faut que tu manges. Tu es maigre.

Elle sembla le prendre comme un reproche et le fusilla du regard. Comprenant qu'il avait – une fois de plus – manqué de tact, Drago tenta tant bien que mal de se rattraper.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu es mince, Granger, c'est un fait. Mais je t'aime bien ainsi. Comme j'apprécierais également si tu avais quelques formes supplémentaires.

Elle plissa les paupières, lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et Drago se sentit aussi idiot qu'un adolescent en pleine puberté. Depuis qu'elle avait rompu leur relation, le Serpentard s'était promis que, si elle revenait vers lui, il respecterait son rythme et tenterait de « bien se comporter » comme le lui avait conseillé Scorpius. Mais cela n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature de prendre des pincettes et de penser aux désirs des autres avant de prendre les siens en compte, si bien qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas retomber dans ses travers et se montrait donc très hésitant et pas vraiment à l'aise – ce qui était le moins que l'on pouvait dire.

.

Comme si elle avait perçu ses pensées, Granger choisit ce moment-là pour balancer innocemment :

\- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je te trouve... bizarre.

Il lui adressa le regard le plus étonné qu'il avait en stock, espérant que cela la convaincrait, mais il oubliait en face de _qui_ il déjeunait...

\- Il y a un problème ? insista-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi y-aurait-il un problème, Granger ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu es étrange depuis hier...

\- Étrange comment ?

\- Eh bien... tu es... gentil, bredouilla-t-il si bas qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre.

Il explosa de rire pour se donner contenance mais se fustigea mentalement. Granger se posait beaucoup trop de questions à son goût et il savait parfaitement que lorsqu'elle se posait des questions... eh bien ce n'était jamais très bon pour lui.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ gentil, Granger.

\- Si... enfin tu... Enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire, fit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- Oui.

Il la vit hausser un sourcil mais ne commenta pas. Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer de peur d'en dire trop... aussi préféra-t-il ne rien ajouter.

\- Tu sais, fit-elle au bout d'un moment en buvant son café. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas devenir « gentil » que je vais décider de continuer ou d'arrêter de te voir.

Indécis face à ce qu'elle venait de dire, Drago préféra, une nouvelle fois, demeurer silencieux, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas aussi lâche que lui et qu'elle lui apporterait plus d'explications.

\- Ce que je veux dire, continua-t-elle pour le plus grand plaisir du Serpentard. C'est que j'ai pris ma décision. A propos de toi et moi, je veux dire... Et que je ne vais pas brusquement changer d'avis. Alors tu peux redevenir le Malefoy imbu de lui-même, railleur, violent et...

\- Violent ? tiqua-t-il.

\- Oui... Enfin non ! Enfin..., bredouilla-t-elle en devenant aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Comprenant qu'elle ne faisait pas réellement référence à de la violence mais plutôt à une certaine forme de « brutalité », un sourire moqueur prit place sur ses lèvres. Il comprenait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

\- Pas si « vierge effarouchée » que ça, hein Granger ?

Elle s'empourpra davantage, si toutefois c'était encore possible, et il ricana.

\- Bien, je prends note. Et, Granger ? J'ai _toujours_ été imbu de moi-même, ajouta-t-il sur un ton supérieur.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, une lueur amusée dansant au fond des yeux.

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle en souriant.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Laisse-moi payer ! Tu es ridicule ! s'agaça Drago alors que la Gryffondor secouait une nouvelle fois la tête en sortant de l'argent Moldu de son sac. Granger... menaça-t-il.

\- Non Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas négociable !

\- Mais...

\- « Mais » rien du tout, répliqua-t-elle en se levant pour aller régler.

Merlin qu'il maudissait le jour où il lui avait appris cette réflexion. Elle osait à présent s'en servir contre lui et, en plus, elle le blessait dans son orgueil. Drago Malefoy ne laissait jamais personne payer à sa place ! Question de principe...

Aussi maugréa-t-il longuement, même une fois qu'ils eurent quitter le restaurant.

\- Tu me le paieras, Granger ! grommela-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire et une part de lui-même se sentit heureux de la voir se détendre. Mais il restait toujours furieux contre elle.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant, le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que je vais devoir t'inviter dans un restaurant ultra chic pour compenser _ça_ ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais il vit distinctement le petit sourire qui avait pris place sur ses lèvres à cette perspective.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Et si on achetait un pot de caramel pour Scorpius ? proposa Hermione en pointant du doigt la vitrine d'un commerçant.

\- Ce truc que j'ai goûté dans ma crêpe tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui. Ton fils avait grandement apprécié.

\- D'accord, pourquoi pas ? Ça lui fera sûrement plaisir, reconnut Malefoy.

Il lui jeta un regard étrange devant lequel Hermione haussa un sourcil. Mais, comme il ne pipait mot, elle entra dans la boutique.

Une atmosphère chaleureuse y régnait et les nombreux mets qui étaient exposés sur les étagères et les étales mirent l'eau à la bouche de la Gryffondor, bien qu'elle vînt tout juste de sortir de table. La vendeuse les salua et Hermione lui répondit avec entrain avant de s'avancer vers le coin réservé aux caramels liquides en pot. Elle en désigna un du doigt au Serpentard.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait en prendre un encore plus gros ? ironisa-t-il.

Le bocal était en effet assez conséquent et la Gryffondor douta même que Bacchus, son hibou, parvienne à le transporter jusqu'à Poudlard. Quoique... elle pourrait lui jeter un sortilège de « Poids-plume ». Elle allait en faire part à Malefoy lorsqu'il saisit sa main, qui pointait toujours le pot de caramel, entre la sienne. Surprise, elle le laissa faire pendant qu'il la déplaçait de quelques centimètres sur sa gauche afin de désigner un autre contenant, plus petit. Toute l'attention de la jeune femme était cependant focalisée sur la main de Malefoy. Il ne la lâchait pas. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et remarqua qu'il l'observait. Ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes avant qu'Hermione ne s'empourpre légèrement. Elle toussota pour se donner contenance et laissa retomber son bras le long de son flanc. Malefoy finit par la lâcher, ce qui lui provoqua une sensation de manque immédiat. Mal à l'aise, Hermione détourna le regard avant de s'emparer du pot de caramel. Malefoy ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux et l'attrapa par le poignet alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le comptoir. Elle pivota sur elle-même et planta ses prunelles chocolat dans les siennes avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Laisse-moi payer.

Sa voix était légèrement rauque.

\- N-non, balbutia Hermione qui avait tout autant de mal à s'exprimer convenablement.

\- Si.

\- Non. Tu as acheté le livre ce matin, moi j'achète ça.

\- Granger...

\- Quoi ?

Elle lui lança un regard peu amène et il finit par capituler. La vendeuse encaissa son achat, un sourire aux lèvres, puis ils ressortirent.

Malefoy insista pour porter le sac en papier dans lequel était glissé le cadeau de Scorpius et Hermione, obtempéra, non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Cela lui permit de remarquer qu'il ne pleuvait plus et elle les libéra du sortilège qu'elle avait jeté quelques minutes auparavant en ressortant du restaurant.

.

Ils se baladèrent encore un moment puis sortirent de la ville intramuros. Malefoy prit le leadership mais semblait surtout suivre le chemin au gré de ses envies. Hermione marchait près de lui et tous deux parlaient de tout et de rien. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Hermione riait, se vexait, riait encore, menaçait le Serpentard, fronçait les sourcils avant qu'il ne fasse de nouveau naître un sourire sur son visage par une réplique de son cru.

La Gryffondor avait présentement les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, en signe d'agacement, tandis que Malefoy s'esclaffait un peu plus loin devant elle. Il venait de faire une remarque particulièrement sexiste, ce qui avait de nouveau fait enrager Hermione. Même si elle se fâchait plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

D'ailleurs, elle oublia bien vite son animosité lorsque, au détour d'un virage, ils se retrouvèrent face à la mer. La Manche était particulièrement agitée ce jour-là et cela fit sourire Hermione qui pensa qu'elle était en parfaite corrélation avec son état d'esprit. Elle arrêta de marcher et son regard se perdit à l'horizon. Le vent s'était levé autour d'eux et fouettait son visage avec vigueur, lui emmêlant encore plus les cheveux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Totalement envoûtée par le remous des vagues, elle n'entendit pas Malefoy se rapprocher d'elle. Elle s'était arrêtée au niveau d'un petit muret qui lui arrivait au niveau de la taille et avait posé les mains sur la pierre froide. Toutefois, la sensation de fraîcheur qui parcourait son corps s'amenuisa considérablement lorsque le Serpentard se plaça dans son dos. Il fit glisser ses mains autour de sa taille et Hermione le sentit poser son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

Figée, la Gryffondor n'osait plus bouger et respirait même par petits à-coups comme si le fait de respirer trop fort ferait fuir Malefoy. Il avait dû la sentir se tendre car il commença à tracer de petits cercles sur son ventre, par-dessus son tee-shirt. Préférant se perdre à nouveau dans la contemplation de la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle, Hermione essaya au maximum de faire abstraction de la pointe de désir qui naissait en elle depuis que le corps du blond s'était collé au sien.

Elle l'entendit ensuite soupirer imperceptiblement. Ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce signe qui pouvait prendre plusieurs significations, la jeune femme ôta ses mains du muret et entreprit de se retourner. Comprenant ce qu'elle souhaitait faire, Malefoy se dégagea un peu d'elle mais resta tout de même très proche.

Une fois son demi-tour effectué, Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant de relever les yeux vers son amant. Il observait la mer mais reporta rapidement son attention sur la Gryffondor. Un très léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Hermione tenta de le lui retourner mais eut plus l'impression de grimacer qu'autre chose... D'ailleurs, c'est certainement ce qu'il se passa puisqu'un éclair d'étonnement traversa les prunelles grises du blond. Agacée par le manque de maîtrise qu'elle avait sur son propre corps, Hermione retenta l'expérience.

Cette fois-ci ce fut un sourire moqueur qui étira les traits du Serpentard. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu faire, dire, ou penser quoique ce soit, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Confuse, elle se statufia, ce qui conduisit à intensifier encore davantage l'hilarité de Malefoy.

\- Détends-toi, souffla-t-il en se redressant.

\- Je suis parfaitement détendue, répliqua-t-elle, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un affreux mensonge.

Malefoy s'esclaffa.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me contredises, Granger ? demanda-t-il, hilare.

\- Parce que tu ne dis toujours que des imbécilités, Malefoy !

Il arqua un sourcil et Hermione sentit qu'il n'allait pas la laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Malefoy s'approcha alors un peu plus d'elle, la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que le muret lui percute les fesses et stoppe sa progression. Acculée, la Gryffondor ne put que le regarder se pencher vers elle et entourer son corps de ses bras, qu'il plaça sur la pierre derrière elle. Fermant les yeux, Hermione sentit ses lèvres effleurer sa mâchoire. Une fois. Deux fois. Son bas ventre s'éveillait déjà avec bonheur mais elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour tenter de conserver un semblant de maîtrise.

Elle le sentit glisser jusqu'à son oreille. Sa joue droite entra en contact avec la gauche de Malefoy et Hermione se crispa encore davantage. Il déposa un minuscule baiser au creux de son oreille ce qui eut toutefois un effet dévastateur sur la jeune femme. Elle avait à peine conscience qu'ils étaient en public et que n'importe qui pouvait les voir. A cet instant, elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde avec Malefoy. Il chatouilla la courbe de son oreille avec son nez et Hermione se mordit encore plus fortement la lèvre.

Tout son corps la mettait au supplice et semblait lui hurler d'embrasser, de toucher, de caresser Malefoy. Mais elle tint bon. Même si ses résolutions furent grandement mises à mal lorsqu'il lui murmura à l'oreille, d'une voix suave et emprunte de lascivité :

\- Et si je te dis que j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, considèrerais-tu cela comme une « imbécilité » ?

.

Respirer. Respirer. Penser à autre chose. Respirer. Resp...

« Inspire et expire Hermione ! », se fustigea-t-elle. Elle inspira. Elle expira. Elle inspira. Elle expi... gémit. Elle inspira. Elle expira. Attendez... « Gémit » ?!

Elle sentit Malefoy sourire contre son cou. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir sa peau se colorer de rouge. Maudit Malefoy et, surtout, maudites hormones ! Elle se donnait en spectacle devant toute la ville et ne parvenait même pas à retenir un pauvre petit gémissement ! Enfin si, elle y parvenait puisque cela faisait au moins le cinquième qu'elle refusait de laisser franchir ses lèvres depuis que Malefoy avait commencé à tracer quelques sillons de baisers humides dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire et même sur son nez. Mais elle peinait de plus en plus à se retenir de gémir, de passer ses mains derrière sa nuque avant de fourrager dans ses cheveux blonds qu'elle savait si soyeux et de l'embrasser. Elle avait une envie, un besoin insatiable de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de laisser sa langue partir à la rencontre de celle de son amant. Aussi, n'hésita-t-elle pas une seule seconde lorsqu'il se détacha quelque peu avant de lui souffler :

\- Prends ma main.

}{

Ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement dans sa chambre. Drago lâcha les deux sacs contenant les cadeaux de Scorpius et les livres de Granger et se débarrassa de sa veste. De son côté, la Gryffondor en faisait autant. Il l'observa ensuite ôter son tee-shirt pendant qu'il en faisait de même avec son pull. Elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge devant lui et il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour lui voler un baiser avant de continuer à se déshabiller. Il avait tellement envie d'elle que cela en devenait douloureux. Granger détacha le premier bouton de son jean et Drago se hâta encore davantage.

Ils finirent par se débarrasser de tout le superflu et se retrouvèrent en sous vêtement, l'un en face de l'autre, au même instant. Il l'observa, elle en fit de même, comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'affronter dans un combat particulièrement violent. Drago pensa tout d'abord à se calmer et à réfréner ses pulsions, puis il se souvint de ce que Granger lui avait dit. Elle ne voulait pas d'un « gentil Malefoy » ? Très bien…

Mué par le désir, il fit un pas en avant. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et il réduisit encore l'écart entre eux jusqu'à écraser sa bouche avec violence et empressement sur la sienne. Elle répondit instantanément à son baiser et Drago sentit avec bonheur la langue de son amante se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sienne. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il l'attrapa dans ses bras. Elle croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille, lui faisant pousser un grognement appréciatif, alors que ses mains se perdait dans ses cheveux. Il la transporta jusqu'à son lit où il la déposa sans ménagement avant de s'allonger sur elle. Elle ne se redressa qu'une fois, pour qu'il lui ôte son soutien-gorge. Et lui-même ne se détacha de sa peau de velours qu'une fois, pour les débarrasser des derniers bouts de vêtements qui les empêchaient d'atteindre le septième ciel.

A peine revenu au-dessus de son amante, le Serpentard ne s'embarrassa pas de plus de préliminaires. Il attrapa l'une des jambes de la Gryffondor, la remontant contre sa hanche et il la pénétra brutalement, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir qui résonna merveilleusement à ses oreilles.

Elle planta ses ongles dans son dos à mesure que l'acte se poursuivait et Drago eut de plus en plus de mal à se retenir d'exploser. Voir Granger jouir sous lui, lui procurait beaucoup trop de sensations contradictoires. Violence. Satisfaction. Soulagement. Euphorie. Ivresse. Extase. Bo...

Granger rompit ses réflexions par un gémissement particulièrement encourageant et il accéléra encore la cadence, ses lèvres trouvant une nouvelle fois le chemin des siennes qu'il embrassa avec fièvre. Il lui sembla qu'elle murmurait son prénom et il devint fou.

.

Il trouva sa délivrance quelques secondes à peine après elle et alla s'écrouler sur le matelas à ses côtés. Leur souffle était erratique et la bouche de Drago était sèche. Il soupira de relâchement et de satisfaction et croisa le regard amusé de la Gryffondor qui avait tourné la tête vers lui. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'elles-mêmes en un sourire en coin.

Il la vit se redresser légèrement avant de s'installer plus confortablement, la tête sur l'oreiller, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Il l'imita et la sentit avec surprise passer une jambe entre les siennes comme si elle cherchait inconsciemment son contact. Il la laissa faire tandis que le haut de leur corps restait tout de même à bonne distance, chacun ayant posé sa tête sur son oreiller. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes puis Granger ferma les yeux. Il craint qu'elle ne s'assoupisse mais elle tendit bientôt la main vers lui. Elle la déposa sur son avant-bras droit, placé entre eux, et entreprit de tracer quelques dessins invisibles du bout de ses ongles. La peau de Drago se couvrit aussitôt de chair de poule mais il ne rompit pas ce contact là non plus, appréciant avec délectation ses caresses et le toucher de la peau douce de sa jambe entre les siennes.

.

Ils refirent une fois l'amour, Drago n'ayant pas pu maîtriser ses pulsions à mesure que la main de son amante passait de son avant-bras jusqu'à son épaule, puis son torse et enfin son ventre.

Ils étaient donc à présent allongés de nouveau sur le lit du Serpentard, le souffle haletant, lorsque ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qu'il avait consciencieusement déposé sur la table de chevet.

\- Il va falloir qu'on aille se préparer, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux afin de profiter de ces derniers moments de calme et de plénitude.

A sa gauche, la Gryffondor grogna ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Allez vient, lui intima-t-il tout en se levant lui-même du lit avant d'aller enfiler ses vêtements.

\- J'aimerais prendre une douche avant, si tu le permets, répliqua-t-elle froidement, de toute évidence agacée de devoir se rendre à cette soirée.

\- Moi aussi. Mais nous la prendrons au Manoir.

\- Au Manoir ?

\- Oui. Nous allons passer chez toi pour récupérer la robe et tout ce dont tu as besoin et ensuite nous partons au Manoir. Comme ça, il ne sera pas nécessaire d'y retourner après la soirée, expliqua-t-il tout en enfilant son pull.

Toujours allongée sur le lit, Granger le dévisagea avant de hausser un sourcil. Il savait parfaitement à quoi elle pensait et préféra quitter la pièce en direction de la salle de bain afin de ranger leurs effets. Il lui avait déjà avoué une fois qu'il la voulait près de lui... il n'allait certainement pas recommencer de sitôt.

.

Finalement, Granger garda ses pensées pour elle et ils transplanèrent dans _son_ appartement. Il lui fallut au moins cinq bonnes minutes pour rassembler ce dont elle avait besoin et Drago pris son mal en patience comme il le pouvait. Finalement, elle émergea de sa chambre, la housse de sa robe dans une main, sa petite valise dans l'autre et ils purent se rendre au Manoir.

Il lui laissa la salle de bain en premier, préférant ne pas la voir nue, auquel cas ils ne parviendraient jamais à arriver à l'heure - voire même à arriver tout court - et il alla plutôt chercher une bouteille de vin à la cave en guise de cadeau pour Pansy qui, il le savait, préférait largement cela à un banal bouquet de fleurs. Il choisit un vin rouge, dont le prix aurait fait bondir Granger mais qui, pour lui, équivalait plutôt à un cadeau de moyenne gamme. Il demanda à Micky de l'emballer et remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre, Drago remarqua que Granger n'y était pas mais que la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte. Irrésistiblement attiré par la lumière comme un papillon de nuit, il se faufila jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil curieux à l'intérieur. Granger était devant l'une des vasques et se regardait dans le miroir, en tentant de mettre ses boucles d'oreilles. Elle avait revêtu sa robe et Drago la trouva aussi belle que la première fois qu'elle l'avait portée. A l'inverse de cette fameuse soirée qu'ils avaient passé au Manoir, elle avait lâché ses cheveux bouclés et ébouriffés. Ils cascadaient dans son dos et le blond eut immédiatement envie de passer sa main dedans.

\- Je te vois Malefoy, tu sais ? lui indiqua Granger sans pour autant se retourner, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Irrité d'avoir été découvert, Drago entra totalement dans la salle de bain et fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Il se déshabilla et pénétra dans la cabine de douche, sous les ricanements de Granger qui savait pertinemment qu'elle l'avait surpris en pleine séance de reluquage.

Sa douche lui fit un bien relatif et il fut plutôt soulagé de constater que son amante avait quitté la pièce lorsqu'il en ressortit. Il était nu, elle était très belle... ils auraient _forcément_ pris encore plus de retard qu'ils en avaient déjà. Soupirant, il entreprit de se rendre présentable... Enfin, il était _toujours_ présentable ! Il était Drago Malefoy après tout ! Il entreprit plutôt de se rendre _le plus séduisant possible_ et adressa un petit sourire satisfait à son reflet une fois l'œuvre achevée.

Drago avait tout juste enfilé son pantalon et s'apprêtait à boutonner sa chemise lorsqu'il aperçut Granger en arrière-plan.

\- Malefoy ? l'interpella-t-elle d'une voix distraite.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît ?

Interloqué, il se retourna avant de la suivre dans sa chambre.

\- Tu penses que je devrais porter cette veste – elle lui présenta une veste ivoire – ou plutôt ça ?

« Ça » étant un blazer noir près du corps. Les yeux de Drago firent la navette entre les deux vestes puis son regard se porta sur la robe de la jeune femme.

\- Comment sont tes chaussures ? demanda-t-il.

\- Escarpins noirs, répondit-elle laconiquement en déposant les vestes sur le lit avant d'attraper sa paire de chaussures qu'elle lui tendit pour qu'il les inspecte.

\- Alors le blazer, conseilla-t-il.

Il douta soudainement qu'elle ne fasse l'inverse de ce qu'il lui avait proposé, par pur esprit de contradiction, mais, à son plus grand étonnement, elle se rangea à son avis et enfila sa veste noire ainsi que ses escarpins.

Il l'observa pendant qu'elle terminait de se préparer, oubliant par là même qu'il était toujours à moitié nu. Une fois fin prête, Granger se retourna vers lui, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Elle agita sa main devant ses yeux et il reprit brusquement contact avec la réalité. Drago battit des paupières avant de se fustiger mentalement pour s'être laissé aller à l'admirer de la sorte. Pour sa défense, elle était resplendissante ce soir, alors...

Il fut de nouveau arraché à ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son amante caresser imperceptiblement la peau de son ventre. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'elle avait pris l'initiative de fermer elle-même les boutons de sa chemise noire. Elle lui sourit avant de rosir quelque peu et de baisser les yeux. Elle arriva finalement au terme de son périple et s'apprêtait de toute évidence à s'écarter de lui mais Drago ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il attrapa son menton entre son pouce et son index et lui releva délicatement le visage. Une lueur interrogative traversa ses prunelles et elle s'apprêtait visiblement à dire quelque chose mais le Serpentard ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et recouvrit ses lèvres des siennes.

Tout d'abord doux et chaste, leur baiser se mua progressivement en un appel aux caresses et Drago dut faire preuve de toute la retenue dont il était capable pour ne pas lui ôter sa robe avant de la porter jusqu'à son lit aux draps de satin. Granger, quant à elle, ne semblait pas vouloir faire preuve d'autant de tempérance et commençait déjà à redéboutonner sa chemise. Prenant son courage à deux mains, et maudissant Pansy Parkinson pour ce qu'elle l'obligeait à faire, Drago attrapa les poignets de son amante et les repoussa quelque peu. Elle en parut aussitôt indignée et il la rassura en l'embrassant tendrement avant de finalement se détacher totalement d'elle.

Sa frustration se lisait sur son visage et Drago en aurait bien ri s'il ne ressentait pas exactement la même chose en cet instant précis.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je déteste Parkinson ! se plaignit la Gryffondor en lui lançant un regard courroucé comme si tout était de sa faute à _lui_.

\- Je sais, répondit-il calmement en enfilant sa veste. Et je te promets qu'on rentrera vite.

\- Hum, grogna-t-elle en mettant un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée depuis que Drago avait fougueusement fourragé dedans.

Il lui attrapa la main pour la faire se retourner vers lui.

\- Je te promets que je me ferais pardonner, assura-t-il avec force d'honnêteté.

Elle plissa des yeux, comme pour jauger sa parole et il soutint son regard.

\- Tu as intérêt, finit-elle par lâcher en retournant prendre place devant le miroir psyché.

Drago étouffa un rire et mit ses chaussures.

}{

Cinq minutes plus tard, et le « cadeau » de Pansy sous le bras, Granger et lui étaient prêts à partir. Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il les fasse transplaner et il s'en empara mais pivota la tête vers elle au dernier moment.

\- Granger ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand on sera là-bas, on devrait... s'appeler par nos prénoms.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement et il s'expliqua.

\- Si tu veux contrarier Parkinson, appelle-moi par mon prénom, se contenta-t-il d'ajouter en lui faisant un sourire complice.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes.

\- Très bien, consentit-t-elle, que la perspective semblait particulièrement divertir.

\- Et... _Hermione_ ?

\- Oui, _Drago_ ? sourit La jeune femme.

\- Merci de m'accompagner, souffla-t-il simplement avant de les transporter jusqu'au Manoir de Pansy.

* * *

(1) Voilà, Hermione a enfin appris le terme « galette » et ne risque donc plus de se mettre le moindre breton à dos ! :)

* * *

Ils sont meugnons n'est-ce pas... ? Un vrai petit couple en puissance !

.

Bref... Pleins de choses à relever dans ce long chapitre ! Déjà... Drago et Hermione n'ont, de toute évidence, pas perdu la main en ce qui concerne les relations intimes. ^^

Ensuite, Drago se montre très -trop- gentil et Hermione le lui reproche... **La comprenez-vous ?**

Sinon, aucun d'entre eux n'oublie Scorpius pendant leur séjour en France **. Que pensez-vous des « cadeaux » qu'ils achètent au jeune Malefoy ?**

.

Hermione fait également des confidences à Drago ce qui nous permet de nous rendre compte qu'aucun des deux n'ose réellement dire tout ce qu'il/elle pense à l'autre... **Qu'en penser ?**

.

Et puis il y a la perspective de cette fameuse soirée chez Pansy ! **Se terminera-t-elle de la même façon que la dernière fois où les deux jeunes femmes se sont retrouvées dans la même pièce ?** (Pour ceux qui auraient un petit trou de mémoire, Pansy avait débarqué chez Drago alors qu'il se trouvait avec Hermione et cette dernière l'avait giflée parce que la Serpentard l'avait insultée... tout ceci en faisant du rentre dedans au blond le plus sexy de la planète… ;)).

.

 **Bref, j'attends vos reviews avec énormément d'impatience alors... dites-moi tout ! :)**

Je vous fais plein de gros bisous et je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine (encore désolée) pour le trente-septième chapitre de cette fic' !

 **Chalusse**


	38. Chapitre 37

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Je commence par remercier très, très (TRES) chaleureusement mes super revieweurs/euses. Notamment ceux/celles qui prennent le temps de reviewer chaque chapitre. Vous êtes vraiment au top et heureusement que vous êtes là car **malgré la hausse du compteur revieweutique, je n'ai reçu « que » huit reviews pour le chapitre précédent contre une dizaine (voire plus) en temps « normal ». Peut-être le chapitre précédent (et même « les chapitres précédents » puisque le trente-cinquième est au-dessous de la moyenne habituelle également) ne vous avait-il pas particulièrement inspiré ou alors manquiez-vous tous de temps, je ne sais pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que celui-ci récoltera davantage de suffrages :).**

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Tu adores ? Ça, c'est COOOOOL ! :D Je suis trop contente que tu adores !

Effectivement, Hermione semble ne plus vraiment être en mesure de résister au charme de notre beau Serpentard mais l'inverse est tout aussi vrai… La seule différence c'est que lui l'admet depuis bien plus longtemps. Sinon, tu as raison, l'étiquette de « couple » ne leur a jamais autant collée à la peau qu'au cours du chapitre précédent. Seul petit détail… eh bien ils ne sont pas un couple au sens « romantique » du terme ;). Concernant la soirée chez Pansy… je te laisse juger par toi-même avec ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Mille mercis pour ta nouvelle review et à très vite ! Bisous :).

 **Bellasidious** : Merci, merci, encore et toujours merci pour tes mots qui, eux aussi, me font l'effet d'un Sortilège d'Allégresse reçut en pleine poitrine. *-* J'espère sincèrement que cette fic' (et donc moi…) ne te décevra pas.

Les Dramione sont trop, trop mignons ? Ah ça, ils ne l'ont jamais autant été qu'au cours du chapitre précédent ! Est-ce que cela durera, c'est un mystère que seuls les prochains chapitres révèleront ! ;) J'espère que celui-ci te plaira. Comme toujours : des milliers de mercis pour ta magnifique review ! Plein de gros bisous, de bonnes ondes et à très vite.

.

Voilà ! Pour tous ceux qui souhaitent savoir comment va se dérouler la soirée chez Pansy Parkinson, ça commence tout de suite !

Je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à vous raconter de plus si ce n'est que j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de m'écrire à votre tour. Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure dans la note de fin de chapitre.

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

 **PS : j'ai une annonce à vous faire concernant la publication mais je ne la mentionnerai que plus bas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Une soirée dans le nid de la vipère**

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer, la rassura Malefoy – ... _Drago_ – en lui caressant doucement le dos.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais soupira franchement. Ils arrivaient devant la demeure de Parkinson, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée et la jeune femme se sentait terriblement mal. Encore plus que le dégoût que lui inspirait cette soirée en compagnie de la Serpentard qu'elle exécrait, c'était l'angoisse de se faire prendre à parti qui lui rongeait les sangs. Elle était cependant une Gryffondor et devait donc se montrer courageuse en toutes circonstances même si, à l'instant présent, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : prendre ses jambes à son cou. Heureusement, Mal... _Drago_ serait là – quoique, cela tombait sous le sens puisque c'était à cause de _lui_ qu'elle se rendait à la soirée de Parkinson… – et Hermione osait espérer que Zabini ne serait pas trop détestable avec elle. Après tout, il avait été plutôt aimable la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu à l'occasion de la soirée en boîte de nuit.

Elle cogita ainsi jusqu'à ce que _Drago_ – elle ne devait surtout pas oublier de l'appeler par son prénom si elle souhaitait rendre cette soirée un minimum divertissante – toque à l'imposante porte en bois d'ébène.

Un minuscule elfe de maison aux vêtements crasseux vint leur ouvrir et _Drago_ les présenta, elle et lui. L'elfe courut prévenir sa maîtresse, un pic de stress se faisant aussitôt ressentir chez la Gryffondor. Toutefois, mieux valait qu'elle s'angoisse maintenant. Une fois que Parkinson serait en face d'eux, elle n'aurait plus le choix, il lui faudrait revêtir son masque de condescendance, voire même d'insolence. Fort heureusement, elle avait suffisamment côtoyé Drago Malefoy pour que cela lui vienne beaucoup plus naturellement qu'avant. En parlant du Serpentard, d'ailleurs...

Comprenant qu'elle était à deux doigts de lui faire faux bon, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et la lui pressa légèrement. Médusée face à cette attitude qui signifiait clairement : « je ne te laisserai pas seule, ne t'en fait pas », Hermione rata presque l'entrée de celle qu'elle avait surnommée « Miss Carpe ». Enfin... non. Pour passer à côté ce genre d'entrée, il aurait fallu être aveugle. Aveugle et sourde. Aveugle, sourde et ne plus avoir de sensation dans la main gauche.

\- DRAAAAGOOO ! piailla-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë qui donna envie à Hermione de se taper la tête dans le mur.

Elle se jeta presque littéralement sur lui, qui, stupéfait, recula d'un bon, obligé de lâcher la main d'Hermione qui grimaça. Il réceptionna tant bien que mal son « amie » et la repoussa légèrement, ce dont elle ne sembla pas lui tenir rigueur.

\- Salut Pans', marmonna le blond.

\- C'est super que tu sois venu !

Il ne répondit pas et lui tendit plutôt la bouteille qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main gauche.

\- OHHH ! Tu t'es souvenu que j'adorais le vin rouge ! Et _quel_ vin rouge, apprécia-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'étiquette.

Elle lui sauta une nouvelle fois au cou et le Serpentard n'eut d'autre choix que de lui tapoter maladroitement le dos en attendant qu'elle daigne le lâcher. Une vague de haine s'empara instantanément d'Hermione et elle adressa un regard glacial à Malefoy... _Drago_ ! Celui-ci lui fit de gros yeux, comme si tout ce qui se passait ne relevait absolument pas de ses compétences, et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

Comprenant _apparemment_ ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire, il repoussa un peu Parkinson. Hermione en profita pour se rapprocher de son amant et s'empara de sa main avec possessivité afin de marquer son territoire. La Serpentard sembla _finalement_ se rendre compte de sa présence – bien qu'Hermione sache qu'elle l'avait parfaitement reconnue depuis le début de son petit numéro – et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

\- Granger.

\- Parkinson, répondit Hermione avec calme.

Voir le regard orageux qu'elle avait posé sur leurs mains enlacées avait suffi à rassasier son envie de la faire enrager. Tout au moins pour les cinq prochaines minutes.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, la maîtresse de maison les conduisit jusqu'à un immense salon où plusieurs invités étaient présents. La musique était déjà forte et Hermione pressentit qu'elle aurait besoin d'une potion pour le mal de tête avant la fin de la soirée. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne prêta pas attention à la personne qui serrait la main de son amant et qui pivotait à présent vers elle. Elle reconnut toutefois immédiatement la voix grave et aux accents suave de Blaise Zabini.

\- Granger ! s'exclama-t-il en adressant un regard teinté d'admiration à _Drago_ comme si l'avoir conduite ici relevait de l'exploit. Tu es toute en beauté ce soir.

}{

Drago releva un sourcil tandis que sa mâchoire se contractait. Son meilleur ami était né pour draguer et il savait parfaitement qu'il le faisait sans même s'en rendre compte à présent. Mais cela n'empêcha pas une pointe de jalousie de naître en lui face à ses paroles. Et puis... _Hermione_ était bien plus que juste « en beauté » !

Reportant son regard sur son amante, le jeune homme la vit rosir très légèrement alors que Blaise ricanait, apparemment ravi de son petit effet.

}{

Hermione vit que Parkinson, qui était plantée un peu plus loin et les entendait parfaitement, était à deux doigts de lancer un Doloris à Zabini et décida que les cinq minutes durant lesquelles elle n'avait plus l'intention de la faire enrager n'allait finalement en devenir que deux.

\- Merci Zabini, répondit Hermione en souriant. Un cadeau de Drago, ajouta-t-elle en désignant sa robe.

Pansy déboula à la manière d'un pitbull enragé et prêt à mordre mais ne fit aucun commentaire, étudiant la tenue d'Hermione avant de lui lancer un regard dégoûté et de lever une moue peinée vers _Drago_. Mais ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour la Gryffondor, un petit sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

\- Eh bien, reprit Zabini en se raclant la gorge. Malefoy a toujours eu de bons goûts.

Hermione crut que Parkinson allait le mettre à la porte de chez elle ou bien tout simplement l'assassiner sur place. La petite assemblée qu'ils composaient avait compris sans aucune difficulté que Zabini ne faisait pas uniquement référence à la robe qu'Hermione portait.

Un lourd silence tomba entre eux, bientôt rompu par Parkinson qui s'éloigna à grands pas. Hermione vit Zabini lancer une œillade mi-désespéré mi-amusé à Drago qui lui répondit par un haussement de sourcil significatif.

Le Noir repartit ensuite se mêler à la foule des invités et le blond alla serrer quelques mains, Hermione demeurant dans son sillage. On lui lança plusieurs regards ahuris, voire même menaçant, comme si leur hôte les avait informés de l'éventualité de sa présence, mais celle-ci ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. La soirée allait être longue...

D'autres invités arrivaient à flux constant et le salon se retrouva bientôt bondé. Une longue table avait été installée dans un coin de la pièce, contenant de nombreux mets ainsi que des boissons dont les elfes de maison faisaient le service. _Drago_ et elle s'en approchèrent avant de commander deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu à un jeune elfe.

\- Tout de suite Monsieur, Madame, couina-t-il en s'emparant de la bouteille d'alcool.

Ni le Serpentard ni elle ne le reprirent sur ce qu'il venait de dire et c'est ainsi que l'elfe réitéra son erreur en lui tendant son verre :

\- Voici pour vous Madame.

Hermione s'en empara et avala aussitôt une longue gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge.

.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à serrer des mains – enfin surtout Mal... _Drago –_ pendant qu'Hermione picorait au buffet. D'après son amant, elle avait de la marge alors elle ne se restreignait pas vraiment. Elle avait beau détester Parkinson et tout ce qui avait attrait à sa petite personne de Sang-Pur richissime et détestable, Hermione était contrainte d'admettre que la nourriture était délicieuse. Elle était en train d'engloutir un délicieux petit four lorsqu'une main possessive glissa de sa hanche jusqu'à son ventre. Elle reconnut Malefoy – _Drago_ ! - avant même d'avoir posé les yeux sur lui. De toute façon, qui, hormis lui, poserait les mains sur une « Sang de bourbe » ?... Entourés de Sang Pur comme ils l'étaient, si Hermione était sûre d'une chose, c'était qu'elle ne risquait pas le viol.

Son amant déposa un baiser au sommet de son crâne et la Gryffondor se décida enfin à se retourner vers lui. Il s'était débarrassé de sa veste et avait remonté ses manches sur ses avant-bras, dévoilant sa cicatrice. Sa chemise blanche mettait en valeur son torse musculeux, mais pas pour autant bodybuildé, et la jeune femme sentit son désir se réveiller avec entrain.

\- Que me conseilles-tu ? l'interrogea Malefoy en désignant la table d'un coup de menton, la tirant par là même de ses fantasmes.

\- Hum... réfléchit Hermione en parcourant les mets des yeux.

Elle trouva finalement son bonheur et tendit une bouchée au crabe à son amant. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'en saisir, préférant garder une main dans le bas de son dos et l'autre le long de son propre corps. Hermione arqua un sourcil interrogateur et il la défia du regard. Alors elle comprit qu'il attendait que ce soit _elle_ qui le nourrisse. En d'autres circonstances, elle lui aurait probablement ri au nez en lui expliquant, à grand renfort de regards noirs, qu'elle n'était pas sa bonne à tout faire. Mais la perspective d'une Pansy Parkinson captant ce moment d'intimité entre eux altéra grandement son jugement et elle porta tout naturellement sa main jusqu'à la bouche du Serpentard. Il se saisit de l'apéritif tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux et Hermione dut se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Tous ses gestes étaient empreints de sensualité et, tout comme lors de leur promenade près de la mer à Saint-Malo, Hermione eut soudainement la sensation qu'ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux sur Terre. _Drago_ mâcha lentement sa nourriture, ses prunelles plongées dans celles de la Gryffondor dont le souffle venait à manquer un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Il finit par déglutir avant de passer imperceptiblement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Son regard était d'une rare intensité et Hermione avait l'impression de se noyer dans le gris de ses yeux. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il s'empara de sa main. Toutefois, un bon millier de frissons la parcourut de part en part lorsqu'il porta sa paume à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avant de continuer jusqu'à son poignet puis son avant-bras. Cela conduisit la jeune femme à passer son bras derrière sa nuque qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts. Elle le vit s'approcher un peu plus d'elle et il allait l'embrasser lorsqu'il fut brusquement propulsé en avant.

Hermione se retrouva plaquée contre son torse tandis que Drago passait une seconde main possessive dans son dos pour ne pas qu'elle chute lourdement.

\- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, railla une voix grave derrière le Serpentard.

Une fois la surprise passée, ils pivotèrent tous deux vers celui qui venait de les frustrer pour le reste de la soirée. Aucun ne fut surpris de découvrir Blaise Zabini, occupé à engloutir les petits fours deux par deux. Hermione vit _Drago_ lui adresser un regard courroucé mais ce dernier n'en eut cure et porta plutôt son attention sur Hermione.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir ici, Granger. J'espère que tu m'as réservé une danse, lança-t-il à la cantonade et en lui faisant un clin d'œil presque dragueur.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers eux mais il les ignora royalement et Hermione finit par bredouiller une réponse positive.

\- Parfait. Bon eh bien, à plus tard.

Et il repartit en direction du centre de la pièce.

 _OoOoOoO_

Assommée par la musique et les discussions, Hermione sortit sur la terrasse ou plusieurs personnes papotaient avec un peu plus de discrétion. La Gryffondor inspira profondément avant d'aller prendre place sur un banc noir en fer forgé. _Drago_ était en pleine conversation avec l'un de ses collègues et Hermione avait décidé d'en profiter pour sortir quelques secondes afin de prendre l'air.

.

Toutefois, elle ne resta pas seule très longtemps.

\- Ah tu es là ! soupira son amant sans prendre la peine de cacher son soulagement.

Il s'assit près d'elle et Hermione l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je pensais que tu étais rentrée, avoua-t-il.

Elle sourit avant de prendre appui sur son épaule.

\- J'avais juste besoin de quelques minutes loin de tout ce bruit et cette agitation, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Je comprends.

Il ne se releva pas et alla même jusqu'à passer ses doigts dans les boucles brunes d'Hermione qui ferma les yeux, apaisée par ses caresses.

\- Tu sais que Blaise ne nous laissera pas repartir tant que tu ne lui auras pas accordé sa danse ? reprit-il finalement.

Un rire infime franchit les lèvres d'Hermione.

\- Eh bien j'espère pouvoir repousser le moment le plus possible afin qu'il soit suffisamment saoul pour ne pas venir la réclamer.

\- Alors on peut rester ici toute la nuit. Blaise sera toujours apte à danser avec une femme, même après avoir ingurgité des litres d'alcool, dit-il.

Sa voix était assez sèche et un mince sourire prit place sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle se retourna vers le blond et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se détendit inconsciemment et sourit à son tour.

Satisfaite, Hermione reprit place contre son épaule, son regard se perdant dans le jardin plongé dans la pénombre. Drago, de son côté, recommença à lui caresser les cheveux. Sa main glissa progressivement sur son épaule puis sur son bras qu'il parcourut du bout des doigts.

Malgré son blazer, Hermione frissonna.

\- Tu as froid ? s'enquit-il.

\- Un peu, avoua la jeune femme.

\- Tu veux que je t'apporte ma veste ? proposa _Drago_.

\- Non. J'avais prévu d'apporter un foulard mais je l'ai oublié.

\- Chez toi ou au Manoir ?

\- Au Manoir.

\- Je vais le chercher.

Avant même qu'Hermione ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il se levait. Il s'apprêtait à transplaner mais la Gryffondor l'interrompit.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'indiquer la direction de la salle de bain s'il-te-plaît ? Je voudrais m'assurer que je suis toujours présentable pour tes amis Sang-Pur, ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasmes.

En face d'elle, le Serpentard eut une moue amusée.

\- Tu montes les escaliers, deuxième porte à gauche. Et tu es toujours aussi belle, souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle avant de déposer un baiser plein de promesse sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

Hermione oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes tandis que son cœur faisait une étrange embardée dans sa poitrine.

\- On se retrouve ici, après ? suggéra Drago en se reculant afin de pouvoir transplaner.

La Gryffondor ne parvint qu'à dodeliner de la tête et il partit, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

.

Hermione suivit les instructions de son amant et se retrouva dans une salle de bain aussi exubérante et ostentatoire que la propriétaire des lieux. Le marbre semblait y avoir élu domicile sous toutes ses couleurs, tout autant que l'or, sous toutes ses formes. Soupirant de découragement, Hermione s'approcha d'un miroir afin de jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet. Elle se trouva les joues rouges et se passa un peu d'eau dessus afin de les faire redescendre en température. Maudit Mal... _Drago_ !

Elle s'apprêtait à ressortir afin de le rejoindre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Parkinson et son amie Milicent Bulstrode – qu'Hermione avait aperçue dans l'assemblée – s'avancèrent et la Gryffondor ferma imperceptiblement les paupières. Il ne manquait plus que ça...

Elle tenta inutilement de sortir mais Bulstrode fit rempart avec son corps, lui empêchant d'atteindre la porte. Hermione se recula donc et attendit que l'une d'entre elles ouvrent la bouche. Elle pariait sur Parkinson lorsque son amie se lança.

\- Ne t'approche plus de Malefoy ! menaça-t-elle très sérieusement alors que son visage prenait une expression agressive.

Hermione faillit exploser de rire mais se retint au dernier moment.

\- Hors de question, se contenta-t-elle de rétorquer en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

De toute évidence, un refus de sa part n'était pas attendu car Bulstrode lança un regard interrogateur à Parkinson, comme pour lui demander de ce qu'elle devait faire de cette information. Ce fut alors cette dernière qui reprit la parole, alors qu'Hermione affichait le sourire le plus dédaigneux qu'elle avait en stock. Tant pis si son comportement relevait plus de celui d'une adolescente prépubère de quinze ans que de celui d'une adulte de tout juste trente-deux. Comme le disait les Moldus : « Aux grands mots, les grands remèdes » ...

 _OoOoOoO_

Drago réapparut sur l'exact même carreau de dallage qu'il avait quitté cinq minutes plus tôt, le foulard de son amante à présent sur le bras. Il s'attendait à voir cette dernière assise sur le banc, mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Un peu surpris, il pivota sur lui-même mais _Hermione_ n'était visible nulle part. Pourtant, cinq minutes étaient grandement suffisantes pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire et revenir, d'après lui. Ne trouvant pas véritablement d'intérêt à attendre ici, le Serpentard rentra dans le salon de Pansy et chercha cette dernière des yeux.

Il ne la trouva pas plus qu'il ne vit la Gryffondor et une légère angoisse s'empara de lui. Avisant Blaise un peu plus loin et occupé à draguer une sorcière d'âge mûr – décidément, il n'avait aucune retenue – à grand renfort de sourires éclatants, il s'approcha de lui.

\- T'as pas vu Hermione ? s'enquit-il en le tirant légèrement par l'épaule.

\- Granger ? Non pourquoi ?

\- Je ne la trouve plus, avoua Drago, ennuyé.

Son ami le regarda étrangement et il préféra enchaîner.

\- Et Pansy ? Tu as vu Pansy ?

\- Hum... fit-il en réfléchissant. Je crois qu'elle est montée il y a quelques minutes mais... Attends Malefoy ! Il faut que je te présente à Mrs...

Drago ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Son angoisse s'était soudainement muée en panique. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si Pansy était montée au moment même où Hermione se rendait dans la salle de bain. Accélérant le pas, il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et s'arrêta sur le palier, le souffle un peu court. Il marcha ensuite en direction de la deuxième porte sur sa gauche et s'arrêta avant de tendre une oreille. Il préférait être certain de ce qu'il avançait avant de tenter une entrée fracassante. Il crut, pendant un instant, s'être fait des nœuds au cerveau pour rien lorsque la voix de son amante s'éleva de derrière la porte. Enfin, il en reconnut le timbre mais certainement pas l'intonation. Glaciale et dédaigneuse, Hermione semblait avoir subi un dédoublement de la personnalité. Pourtant, Drago ne put que ressentir une intense chaleur envahir son corps en entendant ses paroles, alors qu'un petit sourire mi-amusé, mi-impressionné prenait place sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh tu sais, Parkinson, disait-elle. Toi tu as peut-être eu une bouteille hors de prix mais j'ai eu le droit à une robe, un appartement et... laisse-moi réfléchir...

Un léger blanc s'installa, comme si la Gryffondor prenait véritablement le temps de la réflexion avant d'ajouter :

\- Oh et _lui_ bien entendu ! A chaque fois que je le voulais, de toutes les manières que je le voulais, partout où je le voulais, je l'ai eu. Alors, Parkinson, je ne pense pas que tes petites menaces à deux Mornilles soient de taille contre _ça_... termina-t-elle sur un ton faussement compatissant.

.

Même si être témoin de la virulence avec laquelle _Hermione_ défendait leur « relation » attisait étrangement son désir et qu'il avait maintenant envie de l'avoir _elle,_ Drago décida d'intervenir. Pas tellement pour Granger qui, il le savait, était capable de se défendre, mais plutôt pour éviter un meurtre dans les prochaines minutes. Car si Hermione se servait surtout de la parole comme moyen d'attaque – quoique... pas toujours -, son amie n'hésiterait certainement pas une seconde à se servir de sa baguette, et irait peut-être même jusqu'à attaquer physiquement la jeune femme. Drago ne voulait pas qu'elles en arrivent à de telles extrémités même si voir _Hermione_ se battre aurait incontestablement attisé son désir naissant.

}{

Hermione venait à peine de cracher son venin que le visage de la Carpe, auparavant rouge de colère, passa au verdâtre à l'évocation de leur intimité, à _Drago_ et elle. La Gryffondor n'en éprouvait cependant aucune culpabilité, bien au contraire. Jamais elle n'aurait ouvert les hostilités avec Parkinson mais elle n'allait certainement pas se retenir de répliquer à ses menaces totalement déplacées. Et elle était prête à tout pour enfoncer dans sa tête de Carpe que Drago n'était pas sur le marché et qu'il n'en n'avait, de toute façon, absolument rien à faire d'elle. D'après le Serpentard, Parkinson avait beaucoup de difficultés à comprendre ce dernier point lorsque c'était lui qui abordait le sujet et Hermione espérait bien qu'à la fin de cette stupide soirée, tout serait clair dans sa tête. Après tout, elle s'ennuyait et il fallait bien qu'elle trouve de quoi s'occuper...

Ses pensées, de même que la réplique que Parkinson s'apprêtait à formuler, furent soudainement interrompues par des coups donnés contre la porte.

\- Hermione ?

Les deux rivales reconnurent immédiatement la voix de Mal... _Drago_ et, tandis qu'un sourire satisfait et suffisant étirait le visage de l'une, une veine d'irritation manquait d'exploser sur la tempe de l'autre.

\- Oui ? répondit Hermione sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr !

La Gryffondor nota qu'une légère inquiétude passait sur les traits tirés par la chirurgie esthétique de Parkinson et elle réprima difficilement un petit ricanement.

 _Drago_ entra et feignit l'étonnement en les découvrant toutes les trois mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle commençait à bien connaître son amant et savait parfaitement qu'il fallait observer ses yeux pour savoir ce qu'il pensait et non pas les traits de son visage. En cet instant précis, une lueur amusée y était visible. Hermione le soupçonna alors d'avoir perçu, si ce n'était toute, au moins la fin de la « conversation » qu'elle venait d'entretenir avec les deux Serpentard.

\- J'ai trouvé ton foulard, annonça-t-il en lui tendant.

Hermione l'attrapa et décida de pousser le vice au maximum.

\- Merci _mon chéri_ ! Où l'as-tu retrouvé ? Dans ta salle de bain ? Oh non... j'espère qu'il n'avait pas glissé sous le lit quand...

Hermione s'interrompit en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce, comme si elle se remémorait soudainement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Elle vit que Drago avait imperceptiblement levé un sourcil à la découverte de son nouveau surnom mais il joua le jeu, comprenant de toute évidence le but de la manœuvre.

\- Non ! rit-il, plus vrai que nature. En fait, il était dans mon dressing. Il est probablement resté là depuis la semaine dernière. Tu avais dû oublier de le rapporter en prenant le reste de tes affaires.

Bien évidemment, personne n'avait jamais partagé le dressing de personne mais ça, eux seuls le savaient et Hermione bénit Malefoy – _Drago_ ! – et ses mensonges si parfaits en voyant que Parkinson recommençait à jouer à Miss Carpe.

\- Drago... souffla cette dernière comme si quelqu'un venait de lui annoncer, à la fois la mort de l'un de ses proches et qu'elle souffrait d'une maladie incurable.

Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, la défiant d'oser dire quoi que ce soit et elle garda le silence. Hermione en profita pour enfiler son foulard puis s'accrocha à la main que Drago lui tendait. Ils sortirent de la pièce et Hermione laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

.

\- _Chéri_ , hein ? se moqua à son tour le Serpentard alors qu'ils reprenaient la direction du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Oh ça va, Malefoy !

\- _Drago_ , s'il-te-plaît, Granger.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bref, ne m'appelle plus comme ça, ordonna-t-il alors, très sérieusement.

\- Non mais Malefoy... _Drago_ , se reprit-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils. C'était simplement pour faire enrager Parkinson. Je ne t'appellerai JAMAIS ainsi, ajouta-t-elle avec fougue.

Il l'obligea à s'arrêter et pivota vers elle. Surprise, Hermione se statufia.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Astoria m'appelait ainsi – non pas que je lui aie déjà demandé une telle chose ou fait autant à son égard, expliqua-t-il, une note d'aversion dans la voix. Et je n'ai pas envie de penser à elle lorsque je suis avec toi.

Sa justification laissa Hermione pantoise et médusée. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais finit par la refermer, se sentant aussi idiote que Parkinson. Elle voulait lui dire que cela n'avait été qu'une « blague », qu'elle ne lui donnerait jamais un tel surnom qui sonnait beaucoup trop... beaucoup trop... Enfin qui n'était absolument pas adapté à leur « relation ». Ni en ce moment, ni jamais selon la Gryffondor qui n'envisageait absolument pas ce genre de chose avec Mal... Drago !

Totalement perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le sentit pas se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Détends-toi, _Hermione_. Et arrête de réfléchir, renchérit-il avec un sourire, quelques secondes après qu'elle eut levé un regard perdu vers lui.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de « mais », dit-il avant d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres pour la réduire définitivement au silence.

Leur baiser se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione oublie totalement ce pourquoi son amant l'avait embrassée en tout premier lieu.

\- On devrait retourner dans le salon, murmura Drago en s'arrachant finalement à ses lèvres.

Hermione voulut protester mais il déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Profitant de ce contact, la Gryffondor ferma les yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Bien sûr, allons-y, consentit-elle finalement.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Ah bah vous voilà enfin ! Où est-ce que vous étiez ? se renseigna Zabini en leur adressant une œillade lubrique.

\- Certainement pas là où tu le sous-entends, répondit _Drago_ d'une voix blanche avant d'attraper deux minis puddings sur la table.

Il en tendit un à Hermione qui le remercia tacitement.

\- Ouais... si vous le dites, répliqua le Serpentard, pas convaincu pour une Noise. Bref... tu me dois toujours une danse, Granger.

\- Tu es à moitié ivre, Zabini ! se récria la jeune femme qui avait espéré que l'état d'ébriété avancé du jeune homme la libèrerait de sa promesse malgré ce qu'avait pu lui soutenir _Drago_ quelques minutes auparavant.

\- A moitié seulement, ma belle... ricana-t-il avant de lui tendre la main dans un grotesque excès de galanterie.

A côté d'elle, Hermione sentit son amant se tendre légèrement, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison. Soupirant de découragement, elle finit par accéder à la requête de l'homme « à moitié ivre » qui se tenait en face d'elle. Zabini parut enchanté de ne pas avoir à plaider sa cause plus longuement et s'empressa de l'entraîner vers le centre de la pièce où plusieurs couples se mouvaient au rythme de la musique, entêtante en cet instant. A peine arrivé à destination, il se colla à son dos et Hermione hoqueta d'étonnement.

\- Zabini qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! protesta vivement Hermione en tentant de repousser la main qu'il avait placée sur sa hanche gauche et qui lui permit de la plaquer contre son torse.

\- Détends-toi, Granger ! ricana-t-il dans une parfaite imitation de Drago Malefoy quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mais Zabini n'était pas Drago et Hermione ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle tenta de se dégager de son étreinte et manqua de bousculer un autre couple qui la dévisagea avec courroux avant de recommencer à se dandiner ridiculement.

\- Zabini lâche-moi ! ordonna la Gryffondor qui perdait patience.

\- Non, répondit-il, très calmement.

\- Zabini...

\- Regarde Drago.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Regarde Drago.

Obtempérant sans pour autant renoncer à exprimer son mécontentement, Hermione tourna la tête vers son amant qu'elle avait abandonné près du buffet. Il s'y tenait toujours mais sa main gauche était plaquée sur la table et ses doigts semblaient serrer compulsivement un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Remontant son inspection jusqu'à croiser ses yeux, Hermione nota immédiatement quelque chose qui l'étonna tout autant qu'il lui fit plaisir. De la jalousie. C'était bien une forte dose de jalousie qui brillait dans ses prunelles grises et Hermione sentit ses joues rosir de satisfaction.

Et sa satisfaction se mua en ravissement lorsqu'elle constata avec qu'elle impulsivité le Serpentard repoussa les avances d'une belle jeune femme blonde. Cela lui rappela la soirée qu'ils avaient passé dans la boîte de nuit sorcière, de longues semaines auparavant, et un petit sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis mais Drago semblait toujours prêt à avadakadavriser le premier homme qui l'approchait de trop près, sans même penser à se venger en retour - ce qui était assez étonnant quand on connaissait le passé de dragueur du blond. Pourtant, Hermione savait – ou tout au moins espérait - qu'il ne ferait preuve d'aucune violence vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami et entra dans le jeu de ce dernier.

Se laissant porter par la musique, elle lui permit de placer ses mains sur son corps pendant qu'elle-même rejetait quelque peu la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Elle entendit Zabini ricaner et il s'approcha lentement de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

\- Je ne te savais pas si... Serpentard, Granger. Le pauvre Drago ne mérite définitivement pas d'être traité avec aussi peu de considération, ajouta-t-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix et sans se détacher d'elle.

De l'extérieur, on aurait certainement pu croire qu'il lui murmurerait des mots doux à l'oreille – ou des paroles salaces lorsqu'on savait de la bouche de qui elles sortaient... Et c'est certainement une pensée identique qui le poussa à dire :

\- Prépare-toi à voir ton beau mâle en action, Granger...

Son ton était moqueur, comme si toute cette situation était le genre de divertissement qu'il avait attendu toute la soirée. Soupirant plus pour la forme, Hermione continua de danser et patienta. Au bout de trente-deux secondes très précisément, elle sentit le visage de Zabini se rapprocher une nouvelle fois du sien et se mettre à décompter :

\- Trois... Deux... Un...

\- Je crois que la danse est terminée.

La voix de Drago claqua comme un fouet aux oreilles d'Hermione et elle entendit son – bientôt ex – cavalier ricaner.

\- Zabini, je crois que... reprit le Serpentard.

\- J'ai compris, je vais me chercher quelqu'un d'autre ! Qu'elle possessivité, Malefoy ! se récria faussement son ami en attrapant tout de même la main d'Hermione.

Cette dernière se laissa faire pendant que le sorcier y déposait un baiser plus long que le voulait la bienséance. La Gryffondor crut presque entendre son amant grincer des dents et, à peine Zabini l'eut-il lâchée, qu'il l'attira à lui avec brusquerie. Surprise par son mouvement, la jeune femme se retrouva plaquée contre son torse et protesta.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! l'incendia-t-elle alors qu'il relâchait un peu son étreinte.

Derrière eux, Blaise Zabini se mit à rire et Hermione vit _Drago_ l'assassiner du regard, l'incitant très fortement à aller se trouver une nouvelle cavalière dans les plus brefs délais.

\- J'attends, Malefoy, s'impatienta Hermione en vrillant ses prunelles dans celles du Serpentard. Et puis je m'amusais bien... je ne comprends pas...

\- Eh bien moi, je ne m'amusais _pas_ ! la coupa-t-il.

Intérieurement, Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Bien évidemment qu'elle savait qu'il ne « s'amusait pas » ... Mais l'entendre l'admettre était presque jubilatoire. Pourtant, elle prit un air très dégagé et lui demanda simplement :

\- Ah oui ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Pourquoi ne t'amusais-tu pas ?

\- Tu le sais parfaitement ! répondit-il sèchement en prenant sa main dans la sienne avant de l'attirer un peu plus à lui.

Ils dansèrent sur un air lent et Hermione trouva qu'il s'en sortait bien trop facilement. Feignant l'innocence, elle insista :

\- Non, non je ne sais pas... Je ne vois pas...

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre pour ajouter un petit côté mélodramatique à la scène tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- NON !

\- SI !

\- Malefoy !

\- Granger...

\- Dis-moi.

\- ...

\- _Drago_ , dis-moi, répéta-t-elle d'une voix douce en plaçant une main sur son torse.

Il l'observa étrangement avant d'ouvrir la bouche puis de la refermer – décidément, tout le monde devenait « Carpe » ce soir ! Elle le vit prendre une profonde inspiration avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne m'amusais pas parce que...

\- QUI VEUT FAIRE UN JEU ?! s'exclama une voix aiguë et extrêmement désagréable qu'Hermione aurait reconnue entre mille.

Elle eut soudainement des envies de meurtre et son cerveau avait déjà commencé à imaginer mille et une tortures lorsque ses pensées furent interrompues par le soupir désabusé de son amant. Il semblait réellement prêt à lui faire une confidence et Hermione savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas chose aisée pour lui. Elle vit rouge et n'eut plus envie que d'une chose : écrabouiller Pansy Parkinson de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables.

\- C'est quoi ce jeu ? se renseigna-t-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Certainement un jeu d'alcool quelconque, répondit Malefoy d'un ton las. Mais on va rentrer, viens.

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Parkinson, elle va y jouer ?

\- J'imagine, répondit-il vaguement sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux jouer.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je veux jouer. Je veux la battre.

\- Granger... soupira-t-il.

\- J'ai mes chances ?

Il resta silencieux et ses yeux firent la navette entre elle et une personne en arrière-plan que la Gryffondor imagina être Parkinson. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de soupirer de nouveau.

\- Peut-être. Mais tu sais, ce genre de jeu c'est...

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre et l'attrapa par la main avant de l'entraîner vers le canapé où était assise la maîtresse de maison. Autour d'elle, plusieurs sorciers et quelques sorcières annonçaient leur participation – ou non – au jeu et la Gryffondor s'interposa froidement.

\- J'en suis.

Tous les regards pivotèrent vers elle. Parkinson partit d'un rire, qui se voulait certainement moqueur, mais qui ne trahissait que la colère que lui inspirait la main de Drago dans la sienne.

\- _Toi_ ?! ricana-t-elle en la détaillant des pieds à la tête ce qui donna encore plus envie à Hermione de lui arracher la sienne.

\- Oui. Moi. Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter, Miss-je-sais-tout. _Moi_.

Parkinson jeta un regard à ses amis autour d'elle et un petit sourire carnassier prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Parfait Granger. Toi contre moi dans ce cas.

\- Parfait.

\- Je veux Drago pour la nuit, annonça-t-elle alors.

\- Pa-pardon ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

A côté d'elle, la Gryffondor sentit son amant se tendre.

\- Eh bien si je gagne contre toi, je veux Drago pour la nuit.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer mais son cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime. De toute évidence, tout le monde – son amant en tête – pensait qu'elle allait faire machine arrière.

\- Ok. Et si je gagne, tu n'auras plus le droit de l'approcher à moins de cinq mètres. Quoique, non, je reformule. Tu n'auras plus le droit de l'approcher à moins de cinq mètres ni de le regarder sous peine d'être prise de vomissements incontrôlables.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme mais elle se leva.

\- Ok. Drago, le sortilège s'il-te-plaît.

Hermione se doutait parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de paroles en l'air. Ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs poussée à reformuler et à intégrer un phénomène magique à sa « malédiction ». Le Serpentard jeta le sort qui les liait à leur promesse et, tandis que Zabini, soudainement très intéressé par ce qui se passait, apportait des verres et plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool, son amant lui attrapa le bras avant de l'attirer un peu à l'écart.

\- Ne perds pas, se contenta-t-il de lui souffler à l'oreille.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

\- C'est avec toi que je veux passer ma nuit, Granger.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je la ridiculise, on rentre au Manoir et on fait l'amour toute la nuit.

\- Hum... grogna-t-il, pas tellement convaincu.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oublierais-tu avec _qui_ j'ai appris à me soûler ? fit-elle en levant un sourcil dans sa direction. Considérerais-tu que Parkinson tienne mieux l'alcool que toi ?

Un sourire complice étira ses lèvres.

\- Montre-lui qui tu es vraiment, dit-il avant de l'embrasser chastement.

La Gryffondor s'apprêta à aller s'asseoir en face de sa rivale mais revint sur ses pas.

\- Prête-moi ta veste.

Il parut étonné mais la lui tendit.

\- Merci. Je ne veux pas salir ma robe... S'il-te-plaît, empêche-moi de vomir dessus, le pria-t-elle très sérieusement.

Il rit avant de lui faire signe d'aller prendre place.

}{

\- Je te laisse choisir l'alcool, Granger, offrit Pansy comme si elle lui faisait une immense faveur.

\- Whisky, répondit la Gryffondor sans prendre le temps de la réflexion.

Les traits de la Serpentard se figèrent puis elle fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de lever un regard noir vers lui. Il était de notoriété publique que le Pur Feu était _son_ alcool à lui et Drago était étonnamment fier que son amante le choisisse à son tour. Il resta debout, sur le côté de la table basse, à équidistance entre les deux femmes. Après tout, c'était lui qui était plus ou moins en jeu ce soir...

Drago avait été passablement agacé de la demande de Pansy – qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris qu'il n'était pas sur le marché et encore moins pour elle – mais ne pouvait que s'incliner devant _Hermione,_ qui n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de relever le défi.

Il savait que Pansy tenait très bien l'alcool. Elle avait en effet beaucoup d'années de débauche à son actif, mais le Serpentard était persuadé que son amante pouvait gagner. Il fallait juste qu'elle agace suffisamment la brune pour que l'alcool fasse effet plus vite, tandis qu'elle-même devrait garder la tête froide au maximum. Ce qui n'était pas franchement bien parti lorsqu'on constatait avec quelle rage elle considérait Parkinson. Le Serpentard tenta de l'encourager tacitement mais elle ne lui accorda aucune attention, toute concentrée qu'elle était sur sa rivale.

\- Ok. Granger ? Parkinson ? Un verre l'une après l'autre jusqu'à ce que... eh bien jusqu'à ce que l'une déclare forfait, vomisse ou fasse un coma éthyltique...

\- C'est « éthylique », Zabini, le reprit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant ricaner Drago.

\- Oui bon... Vous avez compris les règles.

Il lança un Gallion en l'air après que chaque participante ait choisi une face et le sort désigna Pansy comme ouvreuse. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et Drago lui fit comprendre que c'était une bonne chose. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire alors que Blaise remplissait les verres.

\- Tu peux toujours renoncer, Granger... Mais il faudra me « prêter » Drago pour une nuit bien entendu...

\- Rêve, Parkinson. Drago n'est pas un objet. Il n'est ni à prêter ni à vendre ou quoique ce soit. Et puis de toute façon il est à _moi_ alors bois et tais-toi ! Plus vite tu auras perdu, plus vite nous pourrons rentrer au Manoir et je sais que Drago a prévu un looong programme pour le reste de _notre_ soirée.

Des sourires apparurent dans l'assemblée et Drago lui-même peina à se retenir de rire face à la répartie très Serpentard de sa petite Gryffondor. Pansy sembla d'ailleurs prête à lui sauter à la gorge mais finit par se ruer sur son verre.

Et Hermione l'imita une première fois.

Puis une deuxième fois.

Une troisième fois.

Quatre fois.

Cinq fois.

Six fois.

Drago savait qu'au cours de leur toute première « soirée de dépravation », cela avait été le seuil qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à dépasser. Pourtant, elle devrait faire bien plus face à Pansy et elle en avait également conscience car elle imita sa rivale pour la septième fois. Le Serpentard se rendait bien compte que c'était très difficile aussi décida-t-il de transplaner rapidement chez lui pour lui rapporter deux fioles – puisqu'une seule ne serait certainement pas suffisant au vu de la quantité qu'elle allait ingurgiter - de la potion permettant de faire passer les sensations que procuraient l'alcool.

.

Il ne partit en tout et pour tout que trois minutes, le temps de trouver ses potions qu'il avait caché Merlin ne savait où. Mais lorsqu'il revint, tout avait changé. De forts applaudissements retentirent et il joua des coudes pour parvenir jusqu'à la « table de jeu ».

Il s'attendait à peu près à tout mais ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux avant d'exploser de rire. Toujours à sa place, Hermione était impeccablement assise comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors que de l'autre côté de la table, Blaise enserrait une Pansy couverte de vomi. De ce qu'il put en comprendre, la Gryffondor avait fait une nouvelle réflexion et la Serpentard s'était levée dans le but de la remettre à sa place mais Blaise s'était interposé et elle leur avait vomi dessus.

Son ami lui jeta un regard désespéré pour qu'il vienne l'aider mais Drago n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione. Il s'avança vers elle.

\- Ça va, Granger ?

\- Oh Malefoy ! _Drago_ ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. T'es vraiment beau, tu sais ?!

Le Serpentard rigola. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et elle tanguait légèrement, même si elle était toujours assise sur le canapé.

\- Oui, je sais Granger.

\- Moi c'est _Hermione_ ! H.E.R.M.I.O.N.E, épela-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Hermione, répéta-t-il.

Elle lui décrocha un magnifique sourire.

\- Bref. Bravo _Hermione_ , tu as gagné.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre...

Il allait lui donner les fioles lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

\- De toute façon, je ne l'aurais _jamais_ laissée passer la nuit avec toi, tu sais ? Elle n'avait pas spécifié qu'elle voulait la passer _seule_ avec toi et je comptais bien m'imposer ! Hors de question qu'elle pose ses mains sur toi... ton torse... ton cou... ton dos... ton...

\- Ok, Granger. Tiens, prends ça, la coupa Drago en ricanant.

Il lui mit une première fiole bleue dans les mains et elle la regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un poison. Il dut alors lui promettre une bonne douzaine de fois qu'elle n'allait pas « mourir ou se transformer en quelque chose de peu ragoûtant qui l'empêcherait de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit ».

Son regard vitreux et son sourire un peu niais s'estompèrent progressivement et elle n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'il lui tendit la seconde fiole.

.

\- Tu es revenue parmi nous ? s'enquit-il en lui souriant.

\- Je... je crois.

Il se leva du canapé puis lui tendit la main.

\- Allez viens, on rentre à la maison.

Elle lui lança un regard étrange et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche tout autant qu'il se gifla mentalement. Il ne venait pas de dire ce qu'il pensait qu'il venait de dire, si ? Oh Merlin ! Si lui aussi se mettait à dérailler, ils étaient dans de beaux draps...

« Draps ! » pensa-t-il. Il se concentra là-dessus ce qui lui permit d'occulter le reste pendant quelques instants. Il lui avait promis qu'il se ferait pardonner pour cette soirée et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner au Manoir, il sentit la main de son amante lui échapper. Il pivota rapidement sur lui-même.

Hermione s'approchait de sa rivale, toujours assise sur son fauteuil pendant qu'une de ses amies lui lançait un sortilège pour la nettoyer.

\- C'est quand tu veux pour la revanche, Parkinson, annonça son amante, une lueur de moquerie dans la voix.

La Serpentard leva un regard furibond sur celle qui était très certainement devenue son ennemie numéro un et Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Pansy sembla intercepter son mouvement et le dévisagea comme s'il venait de lui planter un couteau dans le dos mais avant même qu'il, ou elle, n'ait pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, la jeune femme fut prise d'un violent haut-le-cœur et se pencha avant de vomir une nouvelle fois sur le sol.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione et Drago remarqua que la plupart affichaient une expression respectueuse. Un rictus satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres et il fit quelques pas pour s'emparer de la main de son amante.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Tu sais qu'elle voudra véritablement prendre sa revanche, n'est-ce pas ? dit Drago en caressant le dos nu d'Hermione du bout des doigts.

\- Hum... certainement, répondit-elle, la voix légèrement endormie. Mais je ne suis pas assez idiote pour tenter le Diable deux fois de suite.

Drago rit doucement avant de pivoter sur le flanc. Ils venaient pour la seconde fois de faire l'amour et étaient à présent allongés dans les draps de satin vert de son lit. Il continua à balader lascivement sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de s'approcher et de déposer un baiser prometteur sur son omoplate. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Sourire qu'il s'empressa de recouvrir de ses lèvres.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Non... bredouilla difficilement Malefoy.

Cela faisait au moins la cinquième fois qu'il gémissait dans son sommeil et Hermione se serra un peu plus contre lui dans l'espoir que sa présence parviendrait à le calmer. Il balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles au moment où tout son corps se tendait brusquement. Soupirant, Hermione se retourna alors vers lui.

\- Malefoy... murmura-t-elle doucement. _Drago,_ réveille-toi.

Il gémit de nouveau et Hermione posa une main sur son torse.

\- Drago...

\- Hermione, gémit-il alors.

La Gryffondor se statufia.

\- Hermione non... Her...

Il se crispa une nouvelle fois avec une telle violence que la jeune femme crut qu'il était sous le joug d'un sortilège.

\- NON ! gronda-t-il alors.

Sa voix se répercuta avec force, le réveillant. Constatant qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, Hermione déposa une main fraîche sur sa joue en feu.

\- Calme-toi, tu as fait un cauchemar, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Mais il ne parla pas. Ses prunelles grises étaient vrillées sur elle et une expression choquée se peignait sur ses traits, si parfaits habituellement. Soudain inquiète, Hermione retira sa main et se recula quelque peu. Puis elle se remémora des deux dernières fois où elle avait été témoin d'un tel comportement chez lui.

\- Malefoy, ton fils va bien. Il est à Poudlard, tu n'as pas à t'inquiét...

\- C'était toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix si rauque que la jeune femme crut, pendant quelques secondes, ne pas avoir correctement saisi le sens de ses paroles.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'était toi, répéta-t-il comme si lui-même ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

\- Malefoy, je ne comprends pas...

\- C'était toi ! Tu... tu...

Il avait l'air bouleversé et l'air manqua soudainement à la Gryffondor qui s'écarta encore davantage de lui. Ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement.

\- Ne pars pas, s'il-te-plaît.

Sa voix n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure à peine audible.

\- Je ne pars pas, le rassura-t-elle. J'attends juste que tu te calmes un peu.

« Et que je me calme moi aussi » ajouta mentalement la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce le moindre mot. Hermione était toujours sur le flanc et observait son amant, couché sur le dos, une main sur les yeux comme s'il ne voulait pas voir la réalité qu'il avait en face de lui.

.

Finalement, il ôta sa main et se tourna lentement vers Hermione, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer en faisant un mouvement un peu trop brusque.

\- Excuse-moi...

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il ne s'excusait pas que pour l'avoir subitement tirée du sommeil... et elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi répondre à _ça_.

Il tendit une main vers elle et caressa délicatement sa joue. Instinctivement, la Gryffondor ferma les yeux. Ses doigts froids toujours sur sa peau, il se rapprocha alors lentement d'elle. Elle le laissa faire, gardant les yeux fermés. Une intense chaleur envahit alors son visage et le reste de son corps pendant qu'il se pressait contre elle et la jeune femme se retourna dans ses bras. Il lui enserra la taille et passa une main sous son oreiller avant de l'attirer encore un peu plus à lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe dès qu'il retrouverait le sommeil. Comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré, la jeune femme recouvrit sa main droite, qu'il avait déposé sur son flanc, avec la sienne et lui souffla :

\- Je ne pars pas, Drago.

* * *

Eh bien... beaucoup de choses à relever dans ce chapitre !

Avant tout : un très fort rapprochement entre Hermione et Drago. (Je tiens à spécifier que les prénoms en italique à certains moments et écrit normalement à d'autres sont tout à fait volontaires ^^). Et, je pense que celles (et ceux) qui considèrent que Drago est amoureux d'Hermione ne verront leur conviction qu'être renforcée avec ce chapitre malgré tout ce que je pourrais leur dire ;).

Sinon... notre Hermione renfile son costume de petite Serpentard en herbe ! Enfin... plus vraiment en herbe, d'ailleurs !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié le déroulement de la soirée et les personnages de Blaise et Pansy.

Et que dire de la fin de ce chapitre... ? Leur relation prendrait-elle un tournant beaucoup trop sérieux pour eux ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Drago se dévoile de plus en plus. (Ou essaye de le faire, quand il n'est pas interrompu par Pansy.)

 **Alors, hop, hop, hop que vous détestiez, appréciez moyennement, aimiez, adoriez ou aduliez (bah quoi... l'espoir fait vivre, non ? ^^) ce chapitre, on prend quelques petites secondes, S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT, pour laisser une petite review ! :)**

 **}{**

 **Comme mentionne dans le post-scriptum de la note précédente, j'ai une annonce à vous faire.**

 **COMME J'AVAIS PU L'ANTICIPER, JE NE VAIS MALHEUREUSEMENT PLUS ÊTRE EN MESURE D'ASSURER DEUX PUBLICATIONS HEBDOMADAIRES. JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉE MAIS CELA ME DEMANDE TROP DE TEMPS. TEMPS QUE JE N'AI PAS EN CE MOMENT. SI JAMAIS, DANS LE FUTUR, J'AI LA POSSIBILITÉ DE REVENIR A UNE DOUBLE PUBLICATION, JE LE FERAI, C'EST PROMIS.**

 **EN ATTENDANT, JE PUBLIERAI MES CHAPITRES LES MERCREDIS (et ce sera toujours annoncé sur la page FB).**

 **Vraiment, je m'excuse… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

 **}{**

Donc : à très bientôt dans vos reviews et sinon, à mercredi prochain pour la publication du chapitre trente-huit !

Plein de gros bisous,

 **Chalusse**

PS : encore une fois, je suis navrée… :/


	39. Chapitre 38

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

 **Je vous préviens, les RàRs anonymes vont être TREEEE longues alors je remercie l'ensemble de mes revieweurs/euses extrêmement chaleureusement (^^) et je passe tout de suite à la… suite ^^.**

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Effectivement, les choses continuent d'avancer entre les Dramione qui se rapprochent de plus en plus. Ils n'hésitent pas à s'afficher ensemble, à jouer les « couples », à se « protéger » mutuellement et à se soutenir. Hermione a d'ailleurs férocement défendu SON Drago et a prouvé à tout le monde qu'elle n'avait pas peur de se mesurer à Pansy sur son terrain. ^^ Pour ce qui est de Blaise, il n'hésite pas à déstabiliser Drago et trouve très amusant le fait de lui « piquer » SA Hermione pour le faire enrager, histoire de rajouter un peu de piment à tout ça ).

Voilà ! Je te remercie trèèèèès chaleureusement pour ta nouvelle prompte review et je te souhaite, avec une semaine de retard, une bonne semaine également ! :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bises et à très bientôt !

 **Bellasidious** : Je te remercie pour tes magnifiques compliments qui, comme toujours, me font très chauds au cœur. :) Je suis ravie que notre Hermione Serpentardisée t'ait plu ! Je trouve également que c'est un costume qui lui va très bien et surtout qui lui colle de plus en plus à la peau si bien qu'elle n'a même plus forcément besoin de réfléchir pour l'enfiler...

Merci pour ta nouvelle merveilleuse review. J'espère de tout cœur que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Plein de bisous, de bonnes ondes et à très vite ! :)

 **Sara** : Tout d'abord : bien le bonjour très chère Sara !

Je te t'en veux absolument pas de ne pas avoir laissé de review depuis un petit moment et je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu suis cette fic' avec toujours autant d'assiduité. :)

Tes compliments sur la qualité de l'histoire me font très chauds au cœur, merci beaucoup ! Pour ce qui est du rythme, étant donné que c'est une « seconde » publication, ça me demande nettement moins de temps que pour une publication plus « classique » puisque les chapitres sont déjà écrits. Pour autant, je tiens à les reprendre un à un afin de corriger le plus de fautes possibles, les tournures de phrases qui sont trop alambiquées, etc. Du coup, ça, ça me demande quand même beaucoup de temps. Temps dont je disposais suffisamment jusqu'à maintenant pour assurer deux publications sur ce site (en plus des autres sur un autre site) par semaine mais dont je ne dispose malheureusement plus. Bref, en tout cas, c'est top si l'idée d'une unique MAJ hebdomadaire te plait.

Ensuite… « FANTASTIQUE » ? Ah mais c'est GENIALISSIME si c'est FANTASTIQUE ! *-* Ça me fait immensément plaisir que tu apprécies autant cette histoire ! Merci, merci, merci ! Pour ce qui est de ses défauts, je peux t'assurer qu'il y en a plein mais c'est génial si tu parviens à te plonger suffisamment dans l'histoire pour les occulter.

Alors… Tu trouves les Dramione adorables ? Encore une fois : c'est top ! Je suis ravie que tu n'aies pas l'impression qu'ils tombent dans la guimauve. Personnellement, je ne considère pas que ça leur corresponde non plus et sache que j'ai fait en sorte que l'on ne tombe jamais dans le côté trop fleur bleue avec cette fic' même si, bien évidemment, il y a des passages plus « tendres » que d'autres.

On assiste à la naissance d'une relation qui semble dériver au-delà d'une « simple » relation basée sur le sexe. Dans cette fic', j'ai vraiment tenu à prendre mon temps car, pour moi, c'est l'un des facteurs clé d'une bonne cohérence et de la crédibilité de l'histoire. Or, avec le background que je leur ai « créé » et qui vient se greffer à un passé déjà bien chargé entre eux, rien ne pouvait se faire en dix chapitres ^^.

C'est génial si le comportement de Drago te plait. Effectivement, il semble prendre conscience que les choses avancent avec Hermione et il tente d'appréhender ces changements du mieux possibles mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va aller en discuter avec elle (quoique…). Déjà, comme tu le soulèves très justement : il reste Drago. Et ensuite, il faut bien comprendre qu'entre eux, celle qui est susceptible de prendre peur en tout premier lieux, reste Hermione. Elle a perdu son mari seulement quelques petits mois plus tôt alors voilà. (Mais bon, ça ne signifie pas non plus que Drago ne pourrait pas prendre peur également ^^.) Hermione se pose effectivement 1 000 000 de questions et Drago a conscience qu'elle est assez instable. C'est pour cela qu'il tente de la rassurer sans que lui-même ne sache vraiment où ils vont ni ce que lui-même peut ressentir par rapport à tout ça, etc. Il « flippe » mais ce n'est fondamentalement pas le même genre de peur que pourrait ressentir Hermione. Tu as parfaitement raison lorsque tu parles de « trahison » de Ron de la part d'Hermione. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ressent les choses ainsi même si elle ne l'exprime pas (encore ?) clairement. Mais nous sommes d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas le cas : il n'y a, bien évidemment, pas de trahison puisqu'il est décédé. Mais bon… Les choses sont très compliquées pour Hermione et elle a plutôt tendance à se culpabiliser et à « s'auto-flageller » alors voilà.

Sinon, c'est nickel si tu as retenu la leçon « leurs gestes sont bien plus parlants que leurs mots ». Tous les deux sont de véritables « handicapés des sentiments » et ne parlent pas. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils n'expriment pas ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir. Dans leur « relation », ce sont avant tout leur corps qui parle pour eux. C'est quelque chose qui, je trouve, leur correspond plutôt bien et c'est un aspect des choses que j'ai beaucoup apprécié mettre en place/travailler. On peut d'ailleurs avoir une application de cela dans les tenues d'Hermione qui, comme tu le soulignes, se mets à porter autre chose que du noir sans même sans rendre compte. C'est révélateur de son état d'esprit et du fait que, malgré tout, elle se sent suffisamment forte et en confiance pour essayer de faire un nouveau pas pour vers le deuil et la « reprise en main » de sa propre vie et, peut-être, un nouveau pas vers le bonheur… Pour répondre à ta question : non, elle n'a pas pleinement fait son deuil. Tout au moins pas à cet instant. Mais comme c'est un sujet qui sera à nouveau abordé par la suite, je n'épilogue pas là-dessus dans l'immédiat ).

En ce qui concerne l'anniversaire d'Hermione, je suis ravie que tu aies accroché. Si on oublie la nature des cadeaux, c'était effectivement plutôt « simple ». Drago est resté assez cliché mais il faut bien comprendre que lui n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses. Le romantisme et la sentimentalité, ce n'est pas (trop) son truc. Drago, lui, est plutôt du genre à prouver son « attachement » en faisant des cadeaux qui coûtent une blinde et en dépensant son fric dans des restau, etc. Là, il a essayé de vraiment faire quelque chose « pour elle ». Autrement dit, de la « simplicité » : une plage, un gâteau, une bougie et un verre de champagne. Et ce « cadre » a permis de faire ressortir des aspects de leur relation que l'on avait pas nécessairement vu plus tôt ou alors de façon très succincte. La douceur, la complicité, une certainement forme de tendresse, etc.

Sache par ailleurs, que je ne vais pas te contredire lorsque tu expliques que, pour toi, c'est dans ce chapitre que leur relation passe un cap et s'inscrit dans le cadre d'une véritable relation amoureuse. Je suis totalement d'accord. Drago parle de lui « faire l'amour » et ce n'est certainement pas anodin. De même, la « douceur, complicité et tendresse » ne l'est pas non plus. MAIS (bah oui parce qu'il y a toujours un « mais » ^^) leur relation ne s'inscrit QUE dans le cadre d'une relation amoureuse. Rien de plus. Ils ne sont pas amoureux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais les choses évoluent doucement et, comme tu le soulignes très justement, leurs gestes et leur attitude prouvent qu'il y a quelque chose de plus qu'auparavant. Après, on en revient toujours au même point : dans cette histoire, les corps sont davantage le miroir de ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir (même inconsciemment) que leur parole. Alors… à voir ^^.

Pour ce qui est de Harry et Hermione : de rien ! :D Effectivement, ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'Hermione fréquente Drago qui dérangeait Harry (et les Weasley) (bien que ça ait clairement joué aussi !) mais plutôt la façon dont Hermione se reconstruisait sans Ron et Rose. Tu avais parfaitement raison à propos d'Harry : il reprochait à Hermione d'avancer alors que lui-même ne le faisait pas. Tous les deux ont abordé ces décès d'une façon très différente. Pour Harry, ça a un peu été la « mort de trop ». Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un de son entourage (d'autant plus son meilleur ami et sa nièce) mourrait encore « à cause » de Voldemort. Ça a véritablement été le coup de massue en trop et il lui a fallu énormément de temps avant d'envisager pouvoir se relever. Pour Hermione, c'est différent. Elle, elle a souhaité aller de l'avant très (trop ?) rapidement et voilà… Mais les choses semblent finalement s'être apaisée et arrangée et Harry « consent » à ce qu'Hermione tente d'être « heureuse » auprès de Drago.

Alors, venons-en au petit Scorpinou-chéri ! Je suis TROOOOOOP CONTENTE qu'il te plaise autant (hystérique as-tu dit ? ^^). On pourrait effectivement le prendre pour le fils d'Hermione car ils ont beaucoup de points communs. (Mais non, il n'y a pas d'histoire de naissance sous X ou d'échange de bébés )). Scorpius est d'une nature très différente de ses parents et pourrait d'ailleurs donner l'impression d'être davantage le fils d'Hermione que celui de Drago. Si les Dramione ne s'entendent sur pas grand-chose et ont deux caractères fondamentalement différents, ce n'est certainement pas le cas des Scormione. En fait, entre eux, c'est un peu comme s'il y avait eu une sorte de « coup de foudre ». Ils arrivent à se comprendre sans forcément trop se parler, ils ont beaucoup de centres d'intérêts en commun et ont des psychologies assez similaires. Cela ne dérange pas Drago car lui, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que son fils soit heureux. Il sait qu'Hermione est une personne bien et il voit tout ce qu'elle peut apporter (même inconsciemment) à Scorpius. Alors il ne dit rien et va même jusqu'à leur donner raison car il a parfaitement conscience et lui et son fils sont différents.

Tu envisages une adoption ? Euh… oui alors ne va pas parler de cela à Hermione ou Drago parce que s'ils n'ont pas encore fui, ça ne saurait tarder. Mais bon… un jour peut-être… ou pas ). Je pense également qu'Hermione est une personne qui a fondamentalement besoin de stabilité dans sa vie mais bon… penses-tu réellement que les Malefoy pourraient lui offrir ça ?

Sinon, je suis ravie que tu apprécies son petit côté Serpentard. Je trouve également que ça apporte un peu de peps et c'est tout ce que je voulais pour son personnage ).

« Jouissif » est le terme que beaucoup de revieweurs ont pu employer pour qualifier leur ressenti vis-à-vis de la raclée qu'Hermione a pu mettre à Pansy et je suis totalement d'accord ! ^^ Pansy la carpe n'est certainement pas prête d'oublier sa défaite mais peut-être a-t-elle finalement compris que Drago n'était pas pour elle et qu'Hermione avait dès à présent marqué son territoire. D'ailleurs, Drago en fait de même grâce à l'intervention de Blaise qui a trouvé très divertissant de faire enrager son meilleur ami en le conduisant à faire une jolie petite crise de jalousie ^^. C'est génial que tu apprécies le personnage de Blaise puisque je peux dès à présent t'annoncer qu'il reviendra plus d'une fois avant la fin ).

Pour ce qui est du cauchemar de Drago, sache qu'il s'agit toujours du même : Voldemort qui tue son fils (ou Narcissa) mais qui, dans le précédent chapitre, a visiblement assassiné Hermione…

Enfin, en ce qui concerne la dernière phrase, il y a une très forte signification, tu as raison. Hermione emploi volontairement son prénom et le rassure en lui disant qu'elle ne part pas. Pour autant, c'est comme à chaque fois : il ne faut pas y voir un « message » qui n'existe pas. Hermione lui dit qu'elle ne partait pas ce soir-là en prenant la mesure de son cauchemar. Mais cela ne signifie absolument pas qu'elle s'engage à rester près de lui _ad vitam æternam_ ). D'ailleurs, elle a assuré ça à ce moment-là mais rien ne dit, non plus, qu'elle ne prendra pas peur le lendemain matin. Ou lui… ^^

BREEEF ! Voilà pour cette TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES longue RàR ! :)

C'est moi qui te remercie du fond du cœur d'être une lectrice aussi attentive et une revieweuse aussi passionnée. Tes analyses sont très justes et sont, globalement, très proches des miennes donc c'est génial. Encore des milliers de mercis pour ta splendide review qui m'a fait très chaud au cœur et tes compliments qui sont juste oufissimes !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Plein de bisous et à bientôt ! :)  
PS : Oui. Cette fic' fait soixante-six chapitres (sans compter le prologue). Voilà !  
.

Voilà ! Alors, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec le trente-huitième chapitre de cette fic' ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin de chapitre.

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : La banalité aussi a son charme**

Hermione émergea difficilement des bras de Morphée et dut s'y reprendre en plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à entrouvrir une paupière. La pièce était baignée d'une douce lumière et la Gryffondor remarqua qu'à l'instar de Morphée, Malefoy l'avait également abandonnée. A sa droite, seuls les draps froissés lui faisaient l'honneur de leur présence. La jeune femme bailla franchement avant de se frotter délicatement les yeux.

Petit à petit, les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille et de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et Hermione soupira. L'absence de Malefoy n'était pas si surprenante que cela. Après son cauchemar et les révélations qu'il lui avait faite, la Gryffondor pariait que son amant devait, très certainement, déjà se trouver à, plus ou moins, un bon millier de kilomètres d'elle à l'heure qu'il était. Alors pourquoi était-elle toujours dans son Manoir ? Il n'aurait tout de même pas abandonné son habitation pour si peu. Si ?

 _Si peu_ ? Ce n'était pas « si peu ». C'était tout sauf ça ! Malefoy avait rêvé d'elle... Qu'elle se faisait torturer puis tuer par Voldemort. Intriguée, la jeune femme avait demandé à Scorpius, quelques semaines plus tôt, ce qui hantait à ce point son père et devait avouer être restée pantoise face à la réponse apportée. Elle-même cauchemardait régulièrement de la mort de Rose mais pas avec autant de récurrence, surtout depuis qu'elle se sentait mieux. Alors le fait de savoir que, même après toutes ses années, Malefoy craignait toujours que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en prenne à son fils avait attristé Hermione. Lorsqu'elle avait interrogé le jeune Serdaigle afin de savoir s'il savait si son père rêvait parfois que le Mage Noir assassinait d'autres personnes de son entourage, l'enfant avait simplement haussé les épaules en lui expliquant que le blond n'avait toujours mentionné que lui...

« Jusqu'à cette nuit » grommela mentalement la Gryffondor.

Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser.

Hermione savait pertinemment que c'était totalement ridicule et idiot de tenter de ne pas voir la vérité en face mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement en cet instant. Car, en cet instant, il était Merlin ne savait quelle heure, elle était seule dans un lit aux couleurs de Serpentard et le propriétaire des lieux brillait toujours par son absence.

Premièrement : se lever.

Deuxièmement : s'étirer – puisqu'ayant l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes enragés l'avait piétinée pendant la nuit.

Et, troisièmement : tenter de retrouver Malefoy ou – tout au moins – essayer d'avoir une vague idée de l'endroit où il pouvait bien être parti se terrer en ce dimanche matin.

.

Les deux premières phases de son plan se déroulèrent à la perfection et Hermione s'accorda même un petit bâillement supplémentaire et une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Objectif suivant : trouver Malefoy. La jeune femme enfila un peignoir qu'elle récupéra sur une chaise près de l'entrée du dressing. Elle se mit ensuite en marche et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce afin de se rendre au rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'on l'interpella :

\- Granger ?

La main sur la poignée, la Gryffondor fit un bond en arrière si impressionnant qu'elle manqua de tomber. Elle plaça une main sur son cœur, qui battait à présent la chamade, et pivota sur elle-même. Elle scruta toute la chambre mais ne remarqua personne.

\- Ma-Malefoy ? bredouilla la Gryffondor, pas très rassurée à présent.

\- Dans la salle de bain, répondit-il laconiquement.

Hermione ferma momentanément les paupières. Au moins, il n'avait pas fui à l'autre bout du continent et elle n'allait pas subir une attaque imminente d'un hypothétique malfaiteur. Rassurée, la jeune femme s'autorisa un nouveau soupir puis s'avança vers la porte de la salle de bain, légèrement entrebâillée, d'un pas plus léger.

Elle se trouvait franchement idiote de ne pas avoir commencé par regarder dans la pièce d'eau mais, de toute évidence, la fuite de Malefoy était bien plus crédible que... _ça_. Figée sur le pas de la porte, Hermione détailla ce qui se passait sous ses yeux alors que son visage se tordait en une moue perplexe. Le Serpentard était tout naturellement allongé dans sa baignoire – qui relevait plus de la mini piscine qu'autre chose – en fonte noire montée sur pieds de lions argentées. Les bras négligemment appuyés sur les montants, de part et d'autre de son corps, il avait fermé les yeux et transpirait la relaxation et la luxure. Ce qui irrita profondément Hermione qui s'était – presque – inquiétée pour lui pendant quelques minutes.

\- Tu viens ? proposa-t-il sans toutefois ouvrir un œil, ce qui agaça encore davantage la jeune femme qui trouvait son attitude condescendante particulièrement exaspérante.

Elle ne répondit pas et se rendit plutôt devant le miroir. Les aventures de la nuit avaient de toute évidence laissé des traces mais la Gryffondor ne se trouva pas une si mauvaise mine que cela. Ce qui aurait été dix – voir même vingt – fois pire si Malefoy ne lui avait pas fait ingurgiter, avec force de persuasion, ses fameuses potions en fin de soirée.

Hermione se retourna finalement pour lui faire face. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé mais l'observait à présent avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il voulait l'attirer à lui rien qu'avec son regard. La Gryffondor arqua un sourcil et il fronça les siens.

\- Faudra-t-il que je te supplie ?

\- Hum... réfléchit-elle. Voilà qui est très intéressant, Malefoy. Je ne te promets pas d'accéder à ta requête mais tu peux toujours essayer.

Si Hermione avait trouvé son idée plutôt divertissante pendant quelques secondes, elle revit rapidement son jugement lorsque, après lui avoir adressé un regard torve, il se leva d'un bond. Les yeux écarquillés de la Gryffondor scrutèrent longuement son corps nu et dégoulinant d'eau, alors qu'il sortait tout simplement de son bain, ne prêtant aucune attention au fait que la salle de bain se transformait en une piscine à taille humaine. Il s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche féline et Hermione recula instinctivement jusqu'au lavabo. Un petit sourire libidineux prit place sur les lèvres fines du blond et la respiration de la Gryffondor s'accéléra sensiblement.

Malefoy arriva finalement à sa hauteur et plongea ses prunelles grises dans les siennes. Trop heureuse d'avoir autre chose à regarder que son... corps, la jeune femme se concentra là-dessus et tenta désespérément de reprendre un rythme cardiaque plus raisonnable. Maudit Malefoy et son maudit corps. Et ses maudits yeux. Même ses yeux appelaient à la luxure… Il n'était définitivement pas humain. Ou alors c'était elle qui n'arrivait plus à penser rationnellement ?

\- Arrête de réfléchir Granger, murmura-t-il.

Et si seulement il pouvait avoir une voix détestable... Mais non ! Il fallait qu'en plus de tout le reste, sa voix ait le pouvoir de couvrir l'intégralité de son corps de chair de poule.

\- Granger... ? Arrête de réfléchir et viens dans le bain avec moi.

Oh et puis comment faisait-il pour savoir lorsqu'elle « réfléchissait » ou non ?!

.

\- Bon... je vois qu'il va falloir que je me montre un peu plus persuasif...

« Hein ?! » voulu répondre Hermione qui n'avait absolument pas entendu ce que son amant venait de dire, trop occupée à « réfléchir » qu'elle était.

Elle n'eut cependant pas à lui poser la question, comprenant très bien par elle-même le fond de sa pensée et ses intentions. Il entoura son corps de ses bras qu'il plaça de part et d'autre d'elle, l'acculant au maximum contre le lavabo, avant de se pencher en avant. Il retira une mèche de ses cheveux qui avait glissé sur le devant de sa clavicule et la replaça dans son dos. Il dégagea ensuite très légèrement son peignoir afin d'avoir un accès illimité à son cou. Cou sur lequel il déposa délicatement ses lèvres. Son baiser fut presque imperceptible mais Hermione frissonna tout de même comme si la température de la pièce avait brutalement chuté de dix bons degrés.

Elle sentit Malefoy sourire contre sa peau et il remonta lentement jusqu'à sa mâchoire puis son nez traçant un sillon brûlant derrière lui. Il l'embrassa de nouveau puis partit à l'assaut de sa bouche. Il déposa un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et Hermione ferma les paupières. Elle avait horreur de voir cette lueur de triomphe dans ses prunelles. Cela lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une pauvre adolescente en pleine crise hormonale qui cédait à ses pulsions au moindre mouvement du Serpentard. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas là d'un « moindre mouvement ». Nu, les cheveux ébouriffés et trempés, Malefoy aurait certainement fait de l'effet à n'importe quelle femme – ou homme - à cet instant présent.

\- Tu n'arrêtes vraiment jamais ! J'espère au moins que c'est à moi que tu penses avec autant d'acharnement, se moqua le Serpentard en reculant.

Incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, Hermione rougit violemment ce qui le fit rire.

\- Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-elle brusquement.

Elle avait dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête et cela eut au moins pour avantage d'effacer le petit sourire arrogant qui étirait les lèvres de Malefoy. Sa bouche ne resta que très peu de temps dans son champ de vision et Hermione ferma bientôt les yeux de délice en la sentant s'écraser sur la sienne.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ? se renseigna Hermione alors que son amant faisait couler un peu d'eau le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant frissonner.

\- Longtemps, marmonna-t-il.

La jeune femme comprit instantanément qu'il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres : son cauchemar. Mais en cet instant, Hermione aspirait plutôt à une journée calme et dépourvue de dispute aussi garda-t-elle le silence. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse du blond qui déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux, comme pour la remercier de ne pas lui poser davantage de questions. Hermione ferma alors les yeux et se détendit au maximum.

.

\- Au fait ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il était sept heures lorsque je me suis réveillé.

\- Ah...

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda Malefoy, d'une voix qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il espérait le contraire.

Hermione sourit, ce qu'il ne vit pas.

\- Non. Et toi ?

\- Non.

La jeune femme ferma de nouveau les paupières et soupira d'aise. Les doigts du Serpentard glissèrent le long de son bras avant de remonter jusqu'à sa clavicule droite, tandis que sa main gauche prenait le relais au niveau de son autre clavicule puis descendait le long de son bras gauche. La Gryffondor savait parfaitement ce qu'il tentait – et réussissait – à faire mais se laissa innocemment caresser.

 _OoOoOoO_

Un sourire détendu et sincère apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione alors que son amant se laissait lourdement retomber sur le matelas. Elle-même s'allongea à plat ventre sur les draps de satin. Elle posa la tête sur son oreiller et ferma les paupières, tentant de faire perdurer au maximum ce moment de plénitude tout bonnement divin. Lorsqu'elle reprit finalement contact avec la réalité, Malefoy n'avait pas bougé mais détaillait son corps nu, qu'elle ne soustrayait plus à sa vue, une lueur appréciative au fond des yeux. La Gryffondor leva un sourcil dans sa direction et il arbora un sourire complice. Elle le lui retourna et il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, ses longs doigts pâles et froids se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la courbure de ses reins.

Hermione frissonna, comme à chaque fois qu'il la touchait et ne put retenir un nouveau soupir d'aise. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Surtout depuis que Malefoy lui parlait de lui « faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces du Manoir ». Et il était monumental... ce Manoir !

\- À quoi est-ce que tu peux bien être _encore_ en train de réfléchir ? se moqua Malefoy en se collant davantage à elle avant de déposer un baiser volage sur son épaule.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, ses lèvres s'étirant en un nouveau sourire.

\- Je ne réfléchis pas. Je pense, nuança-t-elle.

\- Ah... et à quoi penses-tu ?

\- A ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques minutes, révéla Hermione.

\- Au fait que j'étais le meilleur coup que tu n'aies jamais connu ? demanda-t-il. Ah non, c'est vrai... C'est toi qui a dit ça.

\- Eh ! se récria gentiment Hermione en le frappant légèrement au torse. Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose.

\- Mais tu l'as pensé si fort...

Il avait pris un air parfaitement sérieux mais explosa de rire quelques secondes plus tard, devant la mine renfrognée d'Hermione. Cette dernière finit par se dérider à son tour.

\- Oh allez ! Tu peux l'avouer maintenant ! continua le Serpentard.

\- Certainement pas !

\- Allez, Granger... dis le. Dis-moi que je suis l'homme qui t'as donné le plus de plaisir dans ta vie.

\- Ça va pas ! Je ne dirai _jamais_ un truc pareil !

\- Tu ne le diras peut-être pas... Mais tu n'en penses pas moins, fanfaronna-t-il.

Irritée et prise de court, Hermione préféra froncer les sourcils avant de tourner son visage de l'autre côté pour ne plus avoir Malefoy dans son champ de vision. Bien entendu, il avait raison. Et la Gryffondor n'avait pas attendu qu'il en fasse mention pour se l'avouer à elle-même. Drago Malefoy était – est – le « meilleur coup » - comme il le disait si bien – qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie et, sincèrement, elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment quelqu'un arriverait un jour à le surpasser... Un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle mais la Gryffondor le refoula dans un coin de son esprit et se concentra sur toute autre chose. Un pli sur le drap sembla soudainement être une parfaite distraction...

.

\- Allez Granger... ne fait pas la tête, minauda Malefoy en embrassant sa nuque, des accents d'hilarité dans la voix.

\- Je ne fais pas la tête, Malefoy. Je ne suis pas une enfant, rétorqua la jeune femme sans se retourner pour autant.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu dis ma petite Serpentard…

Hermione s'arrêta soudainement de respirer. Tout son corps se contracta et elle pivota d'un mouvement brusque.

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh bien c'est vrai... même si je ne peux que reconnaître que tu as fait des progrès, tu restes toujours très coincée, Miss-vierge-effarouchée.

\- Pa-Pardon ?! s'étrangla Hermione.

\- Euh...

\- Je ne parlais même pas de ça, le coupa Hermione en lui lançant un regard assassin. C'est quoi ce surnom ?! Et je ne suis PAS une vierge effarouchée !

En face d'elle, le Serpentard haussa les épaules, apparemment pas concerné pour une Noise, ce qui exaspéra la Gryffondor.

\- Je sais pas, je trouvais ça drôle.

Hermione tiqua sur le mot « drôle ». Il n'y avait rien de drôle là-dedans !

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle, répliqua-t-elle en serrant les dents. Je ne suis juste pas _ta_ petite Serpentard !

\- Eh bien si tu préfères, je peux t'appeler _ma_ petite Gryffondor... Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas réellement renier tes couleurs, railla-t-il. Et puis, pour en revenir à ce que tu disais, continua-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas vierge... Effarouchée, par contre...

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle avait envie de pleurer et de hurler sur Malefoy en même temps. Aussi resta-t-elle totalement muette.

Depuis quand est-ce que les adjectifs possessifs avaient pris place dans leurs vies ?

Leurs ébats ne lui procuraient-ils pas autant de plaisir qu'à elle ? Était-elle un « mauvais coup » ? Était-ce cela qu'il tentait de lui dire ?!

Atteinte dans sa fierté, Hermione adressa un regard glacial au Serpentard et se leva sous ses protestations. Elle enfilait son peignoir et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre lorsqu'il sauta à bas du lit et la retint en lui agrippant le poignet.

\- Eh ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Granger...

\- Quoi, Malefoy ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est le surnom ?

\- Non.

Et c'était vrai. Elle s'en fichait pas mal de ce surnom stupide en comparaison des allusions qu'il venait de faire.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il, visiblement perdu.

\- Rien.

\- Granger... insista le Serpentard en l'attirant à lui.

Hermione tenta de résister mais il était trop fort pour elle et à peine se fut-il rapproché qu'il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et aucune échappatoire ne se présenta plus à la Gryffondor.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Non.

\- _Hermione_ , dis-moi. S'il-te-plaît.

« Le serpent ! », maugréa la jeune femme. Il savait parfaitement comment l'ébranler. Son prénom associé à une supplique dans la bouche de Drago Malefoy équivalait à peu près à tous les grands discours et Hermione ne chercha même pas à empêcher le flot de paroles qui coula de ses lèvres.

\- C'est euh... par rapport à ce que tu as dit. Le fait que je sois apparemment « coincée » - elle grimaça – et « effarouchée » - elle baissa les yeux. Je... est-ce que tu... Je veux dire, est-ce que ce n'est pas aussi agréable pour toi que pour moi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvres, l'envie de se taper la tête dans le mur se frayant sournoisement un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle se sentait si idiote. Et Malefoy aussi, visiblement, puisqu'il explosa de rire, pendant que les joues d'Hermione se coloraient en rouge sous la gêne et l'irritation.

\- Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais, Granger. Tu _es_ coincée. Tu te demandes si je prends mon pied avec toi, eh bien demande le _clairement_. Comme ça je pourrais clairement te répondre que : oui, c'est le cas.

\- C'est le... le cas, répéta Hermione, hébétée.

Le blond partit une nouvelle fois d'un rire moqueur.

\- Bien évidemment. Attends, tu croyais que je simulais depuis tout ce temps ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Je… eh bien... je...

\- Granger détend-toi ! Je disais ça parce que c'est vrai. Tu gardes toujours un petit côté coincé mais je suppose que ça fait partie de ta personnalité et je n'ai pas dit que cela ne me plaisait pas, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ah... bah... j'avais pensé que... bredouilla de nouveau Hermione, incapable d'aligner deux mots.

Merlin, il avait raison ! Il lui était impossible d'aborder ce genre de sujet avec le détachement dont il faisait preuve. L'impression d'être une adolescente idiote agaça grandement la Gryffondor qui se promit de faire des efforts à l'avenir. Elle avait trente-deux ans, par Merlin !

\- Je sais ce que tu as pensé. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et si je dois te faire l'amour vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre pour te le prouver, je le ferai, assura-t-il très sérieusement.

Hermione sourit.

\- Je pense que me faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces du Manoir suffira...

\- Tu penses, ou tu es sûre ?

\- Hum... je ne sais pas, rit-elle. Je pense qu'on pourrait commencer par le Manoir et voir par la ensuite, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'en dis qu'il va falloir que je retourne nous faire couler un bain... dans une autre pièce d'eau.

Un rire franc s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione. En face d'elle, son amant sourit avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser très prometteur...

.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils furent soudainement interrompus par un hibou qui faisait crisser son bec sur le carreau de la vitre de la chambre. Malefoy maugréa contre sa bouche et Hermione sourit. Il se détacha finalement d'elle et se dirigea de mauvaise grâce vers la fenêtre. L'oiseau s'engouffra à une vitesse presque effrayante et Hermione fut surprise de reconnaître son hibou, Bacchus, qui revenait de toute évidence avec la réponse de Scorpius. Elle détacha la missive et laissa le hibou reprendre son envol par la fenêtre afin de retrouver ses congénères à la volière de Malefoy, se restaurer et prendre un peu de repos.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, Hermione toujours en peignoir, Malefoy toujours dans son plus simple appareil, et la Gryffondor décacheta la lettre qu'ils lurent en même temps.

.

 _Hermione, (et Papa si tu es toujours avec Hermione, ce que j'espère vraiment vraiment !)_

.

 _Je suis vraiment vraiment super content que Bacchus te plaise et, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de me remercier ! C'était ton anniversaire après tout ! _

_Donc, pour répondre au début de ta lettre : de rien, je t'en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir, il n'y a pas de quoi, je t'en prie, de rien et... je t'en prie ! (Oui... j'ai été à la bibliothèque pour chercher plus de synonymes mais j'ai pas trouvé ! C'est nul.)_

.

 _Sinon, pour répondre à la suite de ta lettre : oui je vais bien et, non, James et Ted ne m'embêtent plus. Je pense qu'ils ont bien trop peur de leur famille maintenant qu'ils ont vu de quoi elles étaient capables s'ils faisaient des bêtises... Et, oui, je me suis fait quelques amis. Je discute souvent avec un garçon de ma maison et je m'assoie parfois à côté d'une fille de Poufsouffle quand nous avons cours en même temps. J'ai aussi un « ami » Serpentard mais je pense qu'il me parle surtout parce que je m'appelle Malefoy. Il m'a même dit que mon père aurait dû torturer Ted et James après ce qu'ils m'avaient fait. Et quand je lui ai expliqué que mon père ne ferait jamais un truc comme ça, il a soupiré et dit un truc qui ressemblait à « les Malefoy, vraiment plus ce que c'était ». Pff... c'est un idiot ! Il n'a même pas de bonnes notes !_

.

 _Ce qui m'amène à la troisième partie de ta lettre. Tout se passe très bien en cours même si j'ai un petit peu de mal en potions. Mais j'essaye de m'accrocher et de travailler deux fois plus et j'arrive à avoir « Effort Exceptionnel »... Tu penses que ça sera suffisant pour passer en deuxième année ?_

 _Pour le reste, je n'ai pratiquement que des « O » et le professeur McGonagall m'a même dit que j'étais l'élève le plus prometteur qu'elle avait eu depuis... – je cite – « la talentueuse Miss Granger » ! Du coup je suis super super content et j'espère vraiment vraiment continuer comme ça ! J'espère que tu es fière de moi (et toi aussi Papa, si tu lis cette lettre)._

.

 _D'ailleurs, c'est vraiment génial que vous ayez passé ton anniversaire ensemble ! J'espère que Papa t'a fait une super surprise et j'espère aussi que tu as accepté l'appartement ! (Papa si tu lis cette lettre, que tu as fait tout ça, et qu'Hermione a accepté, tu es un chef et je suis super super fier de toi !) _

.

 _Bon, il va falloir que je te (vous) laisse. Je dois aller rédiger ma dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie pour vendredi prochain !_

 _Je te (vous) embrasse très fort ! Vous me manquez beaucoup (Hermione, si Papa n'est pas avec toi, tu pourras le lui dire s'il-te-plaît ? Merci d'avance), et j'ai hâte de vous revoir._

.

 _Scorp' M._

.

Les deux adultes terminèrent leur lecture, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et le père de l'enfant prit la parole :

\- Tu rédiges une réponse et je m'occupe d'emballer ses cadeaux ?

Avec toute l'agitation de la veille, Hermione en avait totalement oublié le pot de caramel et le conte qu'elle et Malefoy avaient acheté en France pour l'enfant alors elle opina vigoureusement.

.

Elle rédigea une longue réponse, agrémentée de quelques conseils pour pallier ses difficultés en potion et de félicitations pour son travail scolaire puis laissa le Serpentard ajouter un paragraphe tandis qu'elle-même jetait plusieurs sortilèges sur le petit paquet qu'il avait constitué.

\- Nous devrions peut-être nous servir de l'un de tes hiboux, suggéra Hermione.

\- Oui. Reste ici, je vais m'en occuper, acquiesça le blond en enfilant un boxer, un pantalon et une chemise.

Hermione laissa son regard glisser sur le corps de son amant alors qu'il s'habillait puis soupira longuement une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, cette vision lui manquant déjà.

.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? l'interrogea-t-elle une fois qu'il fut de retour.

\- Treize heures.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Eh oui... il faut croire que l'on ne voit pas le temps passer lorsque l'on reste dans cette pièce, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Hermione rigola et se leva du lit sur lequel elle s'était assise.

\- Tu as faim ? s'enquit-il depuis le pas de porte.

\- Un peu, avoua la Gryffondor.

\- Alors habilles-toi et moi je vais nous préparer quelque chose.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Hermione après quelques secondes de latence, surprise par sa proposition.

Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil puis tourna les talons. Hermione resta interdite un moment puis finit par se vêtir, ses pensées totalement tournées vers le Serpentard. Il lui semblait qu'ils n'avaient jamais passé un début de journée aussi normal. Pas de dispute – tout au moins pas pour le moment -, un bain ensemble, du sexe, la réception et l'envoie d'une lettre à destination du jeune Scorpius et, à présent, un déjeuner en tête à tête... Cela ressemblait très fortement au programme dominical du premier couples venus. Oui mais voilà... ils n'en étaient pas un. Tout au moins pas _officiellement_ et, comme à chaque fois qu'elles déviaient un peu trop dans cette direction, Hermione préféra refouler ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête – pensées qui prenaient toutefois de plus en plus de place à mesure qu'elle les entassait... – et quitta la pièce à son tour.

Elle rencontra Malefoy à mi-chemin entre la salle à manger et la cuisine.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit la Gryffondor en voyant son regard ennuyé.

\- Oui. C'est juste que euh... tu préfères manger dans la salle à manger ou dans la cuisine ?

Et voilà, que disait-elle... banalité.

\- La cuisine, ça ira très bien, le rassura-t-elle en souriant.

Il acquiesça avant de pivoter sur ses talons et de repartir de là où il venait. Hermione le suivit et huma le divin fumet qui se dégageait de l'immense cuisine.

\- Ça sent très bon, apprécia-t-elle.

\- C'est Micky qu'il faut remercier pour ça, grimaça quelque peu le blond. Elle avait déjà tout prévu.

Il semblait déçu de ne pas avoir pu se mettre lui-même aux fourneaux, ce qui étonna Hermione. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, préférant aider son amant à dresser le couvert.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, couina la minuscule Micky en apparaissant brusquement dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Micky, répondit la Gryffondor avec entrain. Tes préparations sentent divinement bon !

\- Oh ! Micky vous remercie, Miss Granger ! Micky ne savait pas si le Maître souhaitait que Micky prépare ou non le repas et Micky ne voulait pas déranger le Maître et Miss Granger alors elle a fini par préparer quelque chose.

\- Eh bien, merci Micky, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

La petite elfe parut gênée, visiblement peu habituée à ce que l'on s'adresse à elle avec autant de courtoisie.

\- De rien, Miss Granger. Micky ne fait que servir son Maître. Micky espère que le Maître et Miss Granger apprécieront leur déjeuner.

\- J'en suis certaine, la rassura Hermione en jetant un sort sur l'imposante marmite afin que la petite servante n'ait pas à la transporter par elle-même.

Cette dernière se contenta donc de déposer un saladier rempli de pommes de terre sur la table pendant qu'Hermione ôtait le couvercle de la cocotte afin de découvrir ce qui sentait si bon : un ragoût de bœuf qui semblait avoir mijoté depuis des heures. A présent affamée, la jeune femme s'installa à sa place et se rendit soudainement compte que Malefoy avait disparu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce mais il n'était plus là.

\- Micky ? As-tu vu ton Maître quitter la pièce ?

\- Non, Miss Granger. Micky est désolée, se lamenta rapidement l'elfe en levant de gros yeux larmoyants vers elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais le chercher.

Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait entrepris de se lever, le blond faisait son retour dans la pièce, une bouteille de vin à la main.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Non... nous ne t'avions tout simplement pas vu quitté la pièce. Je m'apprêtais à partir à ta recherche, révéla la Gryffondor.

Malefoy s'assit en face d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien, étant donné que Micky t'honore de son fameux ragoût, j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais un bon vin en accompagnement.

\- Oh euh... je ne suis pas une très grande connaisseuse. Je peux m'en passer, tu sais...

Il balaya ses arguments d'un revers de la main.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Hermione finit par obtempérer et remplit leur assiette – refusant catégoriquement que l'elfe de maison le fasse pour eux – pendant que Malefoy s'occupait de verser du vin dans les verres.

.

\- Eh bien, commenta Hermione en avalant une énième gorgée d'alcool. Je vais commencer à envier le cadeau de Parkinson. Si tu lui as offert quelque chose d'encore meilleur que ça...

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, la coupa le Serpentard. Cette bouteille fait partie de ma réserve privée. Ce que j'ai offert à Pansy n'en vaut même pas la moitié, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Hermione n'y connaissait strictement rien en vin mais se souvenait parfaitement du regard appréciateur de Parkinson en découvrant l'étiquette de sa bouteille. Et Parkinson était riche. Alors si cette bouteille valait au moins le double de celle qu'il lui avait offerte la veille...

La jeune femme faillit recracher toute sa gorgée dans son verre.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi tu as ouvert une telle bouteille ?! s'écria-t-elle soudainement.

\- Et pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? rétorqua-t-il en continuant de déjeuner très tranquillement.

\- Mais enfin ! Il ne s'agit même pas d'une occasion particulière. Tu aurais dû la garder pour...

\- Écoute, Granger, coupa-t-il. J'en ai des centaines comme celles-ci et je n'ai jamais eu ni l'occasion, ni l'envie d'y toucher. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, cesse de polémiquer là-dessus et bois.

La Gryffondor se tut mais se renfrogna. Malefoy avait peut-être des centaines de bouteilles de – elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'étiquette – « Château Margaux 1996 » dans sa cave mais elle veillerait à ce qu'il ne les ouvre plus pour un simple déjeuner. Même si elle devait avouer qu'elle serait bien capable de boire la bouteille à elle toute seule tellement ce vin était bon et se mariait à la perfection avec leur repas.

 _OoOoOoO_

.

\- Granger ! Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça ! répéta Malefoy pour la dixième fois.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne me dérangeait pas et que j'aimais faire la vaisselle, rétorqua, pour la dixième fois, la Gryffondor.

Elle se sentait parfaitement détendue et avait eu envie de nettoyer à la façon Moldue pour décharger un peu Micky. La jeune femme entendit le blond soupirer de découragement et elle partit d'un rire léger.

Toutefois, son hilarité s'évanouit à la seconde même où son amant déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Hermione tenta de rester concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait mais peinait de plus en plus à ne pas fermer les yeux de délice alors que les baisers de Malefoy se faisaient de plus en plus entreprenants et que ses mains glissaient de sa taille jusqu'à son ventre.

 _OoOoOoO_

Après avoir visité la cuisine, puis le salon, et étrenné la table de la salle à manger, Malefoy avait amené Hermione dans une des chambres d'ami du rez-de-chaussée. C'était là qu'ils se trouvaient toujours, la respiration erratique, le corps couvert de sueur et un grand sourire aux lèvres lorsque Micky interpella son Maître depuis le couloir.

\- Maître, quelqu'un demande à vous voir !

\- Dis-lui de repasser un autre jour, répondit distraitement Malefoy en recommençant à embrasser son amante.

\- Maître, je ne crois pas que... Mais que faites-vous ici ?! s'écria soudainement la petite créature.

La Gryffondor eut à peine le temps de jeter un drap sur son corps, recouvrant ainsi, l'entrejambe de son amant qui, lui, avait attrapé sa baguette avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

\- Eh bien on dirait que je tombe à pic ! rigola-t-il.

Hermione, qui n'avait que Malefoy dans son champ de vision, le vit abaisser sa baguette mais conserver un regard assassin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! beugla le blond. Et depuis quand entres-tu chez moi de la sorte ?

\- Et moi qui pensait que coucher avec Granger avait le pouvoir de te détendre... Une erreur de ma part, de toute évidence.

Hermione finit par reconnaître cette voix grave et se retourna partiellement.

\- Salut Granger ! On s'amuse bien ?

Blaise Zabini. Blaise Zabini était à deux mètres d'elle et Hermione était nue sous un drap blanc qui, en plus, devait être à moitié transparent. Malefoy dut en arriver aux mêmes conclusions car il attrapa soudainement la couette qu'il rabattit sans ménagement sur son amante, la dissimulant toute entière. Elle dut batailler pour parvenir à respirer de nouveau mais remercia tout de même Malefoy d'un coup d'œil.

\- Eh ! Tu pourrais partager, s'exclama alors Zabini à l'attention de son meilleur ami.

Hermione devint rouge brique et elle vit que le blond se retenait d'envoyer un sortilège particulièrement douloureux à son « ami » qui se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de les avoir surpris ainsi et la Gryffondor ne s'en sentit que plus gênée.

\- Il n'y a rien à partager alors fais bien attention où tu poses tes yeux, Zabini, si tu ne veux pas que je te les arrache avant de te les...

\- Ça va, j'ai compris ! le coupa-t-il d'une voix faussement agacée. Tu dois être un sacré coup, Granger ! D'habitude, Drago n'est pas aussi... _possessif_ …

Il susurra ce dernier mot comme pour lui donner encore plus de valeur et Hermione eut subitement envie de se cacher de nouveau sous la couette. Même si elle devait avouer que le début de sa tirade lui avait fait ressentir une pointe de fierté, surtout après ses questionnements de la matinée.

\- Ah et au fait, Granger ? poursuivit-il. Respect pour la nuit dernière. Je crois que j'ai très rarement vu Pansy perdre autant le contrôle d'elle-même.

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas mais lui rendit son sourire, tout de même un peu gênée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Zabini ? répéta alors le maître de maison, qui, lui, ne semblait pas vraiment s'amuser de la situation.

\- Eh bien je suis venu te chercher.

\- Me chercher ?

\- Pour le match que tu as visiblement oublié...

\- Merde ! jura-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Va m'attendre dans le salon, dit-il à Zabini qui s'exécuta non sans avoir, auparavant, adresser un clin d'œil aguicheur à Hermione.

.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai totalement oublié, s'excusa le blond en lui tendant ses sous-vêtements, une fois de nouveau seuls.

\- Oh... euh c'est pas grave tu peux y aller, je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Écoute, je _dois_ y aller. Je dois présenter Blaise à l'une de mes connaissances. C'est une sorte de rendez-vous d'affaire si tu veux et il a besoin que je sois là. Mais toi, tu restes ici... enfin je veux dire que tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que je rentre...

Hermione fut si surprise par sa proposition que sa main, qui tenait son soutien-gorge, retomba mollement sur le matelas.

\- Tu veux que je reste ici ? Pendant que tu n'es pas là ? répéta-t-elle, hébétée.

\- Oui. Enfin si tu en as envie. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle tout en boutonnant sa chemise, quand je rentrerai nous pourrions reprendre là où nous nous en sommes arrêtés.

Il déposa un baiser plein de promesses sur ses lèvres et Hermione acquiesça comme un automate. Son amant rigola légèrement avant de remettre son pantalon.

\- Tu peux bien entendu visiter toutes les pièces, même si je préférais que tu attendes que je sois rentré pour le faire, expliqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard lubrique. Et je pense que tu trouveras la bibliothèque à ton goût. Si jamais tu rentres chez toi ou que quelque chose se passe, préviens-moi par Patronus, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça de nouveau.

\- Ah oui et, ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne peut entrer ici. Blaise c'est... une exception mais tu es parfaitement en sécurité.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Je te promets de rentrer le plus vite possible pour me faire pardonner, _une nouvelle fois_ , dit-il d'une voix douce avant de s'approcher d'elle et lui donner un langoureux baiser.

Comme toujours, Hermione en resta totalement pantoise et le regarda partir sans bouger, hébétée.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Micky ? appela la jeune femme après s'être rhabillée.

\- Oui Miss Granger ? fit l'elfe après avoir transplané dans un « plop » sonore.

\- Pourrais-tu m'indiquer la direction de la bibliothèque ?

\- Bien sûr, Miss. Suivez Micky.

Elles montrèrent l'imposant escalier de marbre puis Micky la mena tout au bout du couloir. Hermione ne s'était jamais aventurée aussi loin et comprit rapidement pourquoi en entrant dans l'immense pièce. La bibliothèque s'étalait très certainement sur une bonne moitié du couloir, ce qui expliquait l'absence d'autres portes. L'elfe l'abandonna là, lui faisant promettre de l'appeler en cas de besoin, et Hermione commença à déambuler au hasard, choisissant l'ouvrage qui lui plaisait le plus avant de finalement le reposer pour en prendre un encore plus attrayant.

 _OoOoOoO_

Drago applaudit la splendide feinte de Wronski de l'attrapeur, pour faire comme le reste de l'assemblée, mais grommela intérieurement. L'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse n'était pas le seul à s'être laissé avoir. Ravi d'y voir là le moyen de rentrer enfin chez lui, Drago avait naïvement cru que le joueur avait réellement vu le Vif d'or et qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre fin au match. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas...

A sa droite, Blaise discutait avec sa connaissance. Tout c'était parfaitement déroulé et il engageait à présent la conversation sur le contrat qu'il comptait conclure avant la fin de la partie. Même si Drago aurait dû se réjouir pour son ami, son esprit était bien trop obnubilé par la femme qu'il avait lâchement abandonné chez lui pour qu'il puisse penser à autre chose, ou ressentir une autre émotion, qu'une profonde envie de se lever de son siège et de quitter le stade sur le champ. Premièrement, il craignait que la Gryffondor ne se mette à lui en vouloir de l'avoir laissée chez lui pour se rendre à un match de Quidditch. Deuxièmement, Blaise les avait interrompus, Granger et lui, en pleine visite du Manoir et avoir été contraint d'abandonner avant la fin le frustrait profondément.

Il s'imagina pendant quelques secondes ce que la Gryffondor pouvait être en train de faire en ce moment même, chez lui, mais finit par se reconcentrer rapidement sur le match. Des images aussi luxurieuses que son amante dans un bain, nue sur son lit, allongée sur son canapé ou même en train de préparer le repas uniquement vêtue d'un tablier, défilaient devant ses yeux et, préférant ne pas intensifier sa frustration, Drago laissa tomber cette idée qui ne s'avérait finalement pas aussi agréable qu'il l'avait tout d'abord envisagée.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu inviter la jeune femme à se joindre à eux et il avait d'ailleurs soupesé cette perspective durant quelques secondes avant de finalement la rejeter. Tout d'abord, il n'était pas certain que la Gryffondor soit une grande adepte du Quidditch. Ensuite, il était l'entremetteur entre Blaise et leur invité et il se devait de remplir sa mission avec diligence. Ce qui n'aurait certainement pas pu être le cas si Granger avait été présente... Il aurait assurément passé bien plus de temps à la regarder, voire même à fureter pour trouver un endroit où lui faire l'amour en toute discrétion, qu'à rapprocher les deux hommes.

Maudit Zabini ! Il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seul pour se trouver des clients ?!

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione était plongée dans son « _Traité sur les potions inventées au XVIe_ _siècle_ » depuis déjà quelques heures. Assise dans un fauteuil moelleux, la jeune femme avait rabattu ses jambes sous elle et avait fait apparaître un large plaid pour la recouvrir. Bien que septembre n'ait pas encore laissé place à octobre, la chaleur de l'été avait, depuis quelques jours déjà, déserté l'Angleterre et les épais murs de pierre du Manoir Malefoy ne semblaient pas être le meilleur isolent de la planète...

.

Hermione tourna une énième page avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour bâiller. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et le soleil se couchait déjà par-delà les larges fenêtres. Elle marqua sa page avant de refermer le volume et de se lever. Elle s'étira pendant de longues secondes avant de renvoyer son plaid chez elle et de quitter la pièce, son livre sous le bras.

Elle descendit et trouva Micky occupée à préparer le repas dans la cuisine. La petite elfe eut un immense sourire en la voyant arriver et Hermione le lui retourna.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? s'enquit la Gryffondor en humant la bonne odeur de poisson grillé qui se dégageait de l'une des poêles.

\- Vingt-heures trente Miss. Micky s'apprêtait à monter vous demander si vous vouliez dîner, Miss.

\- Eh bien... C'est à dire que Malefoy n'est pas rentré, répondit Hermione, tiraillée entre son envie de dévorer tout ce que Micky préparait et celle d'attendre son amant pour le repas, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il pourrait bien revenir.

\- Vous devriez manger Miss. Si Micky peut se permettre, Miss. Les matchs de Quidditch peuvent durer très longtemps et le Maître aura certainement déjà dîné lorsqu'il rentrera, assura la petite créature.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, mais finit par accepter.

.

Comme prévu, elle dévora littéralement le poisson blanc et les légumes que l'elfe avait préparé.

\- C'est très bon, Micky. Tu es vraiment très douée !

\- Oh merci Miss, répondit-elle en se dandinant légèrement, ses joues cireuses rosissant à vue d'œil.

Hermione lui sourit avant de se lever et d'apporter sa vaisselle dans l'évier pour la nettoyer.

\- Laissez Miss, Micky vais le faire ! se scandalisa l'elfe en la voyant se mettre à faire la vaisselle.

\- Non, rétorqua gentiment la sorcière. Je m'en sors parfaitement bien toute seule, tu peux y aller Micky.

Cette dernière sembla hésiter longuement avant de finalement faire promettre à Hermione de l'appeler si elle changeait d'avis et de quitter la cuisine. Une fois seule, la jeune femme finit de nettoyer puis rangea quelque peu avant de placer l'assiette qu'elle avait préparée pour Malefoy dans le garde-manger. Micky avait cuisiné pour deux et elle ne voulait pas voir la nourriture se perdre et puis, contrairement à ce que l'elfe avait pu affirmer, le Serpentard n'aurait peut-être pas mangé en rentrant.

.

Ceci fait, Hermione s'apprêtait à remonter jusqu'à la chambre de Malefoy lorsqu'elle changea brusquement d'avis et tenta de transplaner chez elle. Apparemment, le propriétaire des lieux avait fait quelques aménagements dans son système de sécurité puisqu'elle arriva dans son appartement en moins de quelques secondes.

Hermione se dirigea alors d'un pas vif jusqu'à son dressing et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire avant de déplacer quelques vêtements pour attraper ce dont elle aurait besoin pour se rendre au travail le lendemain matin. Elle s'empara également de son réveil puis retourna au Manoir. Elle réapparut directement dans la chambre de son amant et alla déposer ses vêtements sur une chaise, dans le dressing.

Elle revint finalement dans la pièce principale et hésita longuement à déposer le réveil sur la table de chevet inoccupée. Elle n'avait pas tellement réfléchi à ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était retournée chez elle. Angoissée à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait rien de correct à porter le lendemain matin avant de se rendre au Ministère, elle n'avait même pas pensé à ce que tout cela signifiait. Soit le fait qu'elle comptait rester dormir chez Malefoy une nuit de plus.

Cette perspective lui avait semblé s'imposer naturellement mais, maintenant qu'elle faisait tourner son réveil entre ses mains, assise sur le grand lit du Serpentard, cela l'était assurément beaucoup moins. Hermione fut prise d'une sorte de crise de panique et jeta le réveil sur le lit comme s'il s'était agi d'une bestiole venimeuse. Perturbée, la Gryffondor se leva avant de se planter devant le miroir psyché. Elle portait de nouveau du noir aujourd'hui puisque son dressing en était presque exclusivement composé - sauf lorsqu'elle avait eu le courage, une semaine plus tôt, de se rendre dans un magasin de vêtement Moldu pour acheter une tenue plus conventionnelle et surtout moins _noire_ ! Mais comme il s'avérait qu'elle l'avait portée la veille... eh bien elle se retrouvait aujourd'hui affublée d'un chemisier à jabot et d'un jean moulant, de la couleur du charbon tous les deux.

Hermione devait avouer que son nouveau style vestimentaire la mettait en valeur. Pourtant, l'impression de se retrouver devant une étrangère ne la quittait plus depuis quelques jours.

Agacée par son propre comportement et ne souhaitant pas retomber dans ses travers, la brune détourna le regard de son reflet, ne cherchant à se questionner plus longuement. Elle se rendit rapidement dans la salle de bain et prit une longue douche, laissant l'eau couler sur son corps jusqu'à se sentir parfaitement relâchée à nouveau.

.

Hermione enfila sa nuisette – noire, bien entendu... – puis regagna la chambre de son amant. Elle avisa le réveil qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et lui jeta un regard peu amène avant de finalement l'attraper et de le placer sur sa table de chevet dans un mouvement brusque. Elle détourna ensuite consciencieusement les yeux de l'objet et grimpa sur le lit avant de se glisser sous les draps de satin émeraude. Elle frissonna très légèrement au contact du tissu glacé mais ne resta pas immobile très longtemps. Elle étendit le bras jusqu'à attraper le livre qu'elle avait rapporté de la bibliothèque et qu'elle avait déposé au pied du lit en arrivant dans la chambre.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle lisait, Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer et resta ainsi, confortablement installée à la place de son amant, son odeur lui chatouillant agréablement les narines, durant de longues minutes.

 _OoOoOoO_

Drago avait finalement réussi à faire faux bond à Blaise et son client alors que ces derniers souhaitaient se rendre dans un bar afin de finaliser leurs négociations. Le match avait duré pendant près de six heures et le Serpentard s'empressa de rentrer chez lui, s'attendant à peu près à tout sauf à ce qui se joua sous ses yeux à la seconde même où il transplana dans son salon. Pas de cris ou de regard noir lui signifiant que le match avait duré trop longtemps ne l'attendaient. Non, tout était plongé dans l'obscurité et un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Drago se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine qu'il trouva propre et rangée et en profita pour boire un grand verre d'eau, le casse-croûte qu'il avait avalé pendant le match lui ayant laissé un goût affreusement salé dans la bouche. A peine fut-il désaltéré qu'il se précipita à l'étage. Peut-être la Gryffondor n'avait-elle pas quitté la bibliothèque de tout l'après-midi et du début de la soirée...

C'était là qu'il se rendait lorsqu'il passa devant sa propre chambre et fut stoppé par un rai de lumière qui filtrait par la porte entrebâillée. Silencieux comme une ombre, il poussa doucement le panneau de bois. Son amante ne lisait pas dans la bibliothèque, comme il l'avait tout d'abord envisagé, mais bien dans _son_ lit. Ses boucles brunes encerclaient son visage dont les traits étaient légèrement contractés, certainement à cause de sa lecture. Elle avait replié ses jambes sous les draps et un épais volume reposait dessus, lui permettant de lire d'une façon confortable. Drago avisa ensuite un objet qui n'était pas là lorsqu'il avait quitté la pièce quelques heures plus tôt. Un réveil.

Posé à une extrémité de la table de chevet dont il ne se servait pas, le réveil se fondait parfaitement dans le décor. Drago jeta un regard d'ensemble à la pièce et finit par se rendre compte que rien, dans cette pièce, ne dénotait. _Tout_ se fondait parfaitement dans le décor, dans _son_ décor. Du réveil apporté par son amante, en passant par son sac à main qu'elle avait déposé dans un coin de la chambre, jusqu'à _elle_ , lisant dans son lit comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie... En cet instant, _elle_ aurait parfaitement pu passer pour la femme avec laquelle il vivait depuis des années.

Drago fut profondément désarçonné par ses réflexions et c'est cet instant que choisit Granger pour se rendre compte de sa présence et lever un regard anxieux dans sa direction.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre où, je vous le concède, il ne se passe pas grand-chose... mais c'était justement le but ! Et puis, nous avons tout de même un Drago qui fait comme si la nuit précédente (durant laquelle il avait cauchemardé) n'avait pas existé, une lettre de Scorpius, un bon nombre de parties de jambes en l'air..., et quelques questionnements pas franchement anodins.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et j'attends vos retours avec impatience. Notamment pour savoir ce que vous pensez de ces fameux « questionnements » ^^. Drago va-t-il prendre peur ? Hermione va-t-elle finalement abandonner son costume de « nouvelle Hermione » ?

Alors on prend, s'il-vous-plaît, quelques petites secondes/minutes pour me laisser une petite/longue review et je vous en serai extrêmement reconnaissante ! Merci beaucoup !

A très vite avec le trente-neuvième chapitre ! :)

* * *

PETITE INFORMATION SUPPLÉMENTAIRE :

 **JE FERAI UNE PUBLICATION AVANT MERCREDI PROCHAIN MAIS ELLE N'AURA AUCUN LIEN AVEC CETTE FIC'. **

**POUR CEUX QUE CELA INTERPELLE ET INTÉRESSE, JE VOUS INVITE A SUIVRE LA PAGE FB OU BIEN A M'AJOUTER A VOS FOLLOWS ET PUIS A… ATTENDRE. ^^**

 **JE RÉPÈTE QUE CELA N'AURA ABSOLUMENT RIEN A VOIR AVEC M.S.T.**

 **MAIS J'ESPÈRE QUE CERTAINS D'ENTRE VOUS SERONT TOUT DE MÊME INTRIGU** **ÉS ! :D**

Voilà ! Plein de bisous,

 **Chalusse**


	40. Chapitre 39

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme chaque semaine, je remercie l'ensemble de mes revieweurs/euses qui sont au TOOOP ! Je remercie également tous ceux qui font des ajouts en favoris/alertes. :)

 **Comme j'avais pu vous en faire part dans la note de fin de chapitre précédente, j'ai publié un nouveau texte sur ce site. Il s'agit d'un OS, de romance et il s'agit surtout d'un pairing EXTRÊMEMENT rare ! Je vous invite donc à venir le découvrir à la fin de votre lecture et à me laisser vos avis à son propos. :)**

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies autant apprécié le dernier chapitre ! Effectivement, les Dramione endossent de plus en plus le rôle d'un couple et apprennent à vivre ensemble. Pour autant, tout ceci est toujours très superficiel et fébrile alors il reste à voir comment cela évoluera par la suite. Je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta nouvelle review et je te souhaite, avec une semaine de retard, une excellente soirée ! :D (Et une bonne lecture !)

 **Bookeuse** : Tout d'abord, je tiens à te remercier de prendre le temps de laisser une review puisque je pense qu'il s'agit de la première fois sur cette fic'. Ensuite, je te remercie très chaleureusement pour tes compliments. Je suis ravie que tu apprécies cette histoire. Effectivement, j'ai voulu que la relation des Dramione avancent doucement car, pour moi, c'est le moteur de la crédibilité. D'autant plus avec le passé que j'ai alloué aux personnages principaux. En ce qui concerne la relation Scormione, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise également. J'espère que ça demeurera ainsi ! Voilà ! Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Peut-être à une prochaine fois ! :)

.

Voilà ! Je vous préviens que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais, comme toujours, le découpage a été fait pour le « bien » de l'histoire avant tout. :)

Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous craignent qu'Hermione, Drago ou même les deux, prennent peur de cette routine qui s'est installée entre eux. Alors cela sera-t-il le cas ? Eh bien c'est ce que je vous invite à découvrir avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin.

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : Le secret de Narcissa Malefoy**

Hermione mit un point final à son rapport avant de reposer sa plume et de se reculer dans son fauteuil. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Cela faisait près de trois heures qu'elle rédigeait ce foutu compte-rendu et elle ne sentait plus son poignet à force d'écrire. Ajouter à ceci ses maigres heures de sommeil, la nuit passée, et la jeune femme ne pouvait être que d'une humeur massacrante.

Ce qui n'était toutefois pas son état d'esprit lorsque son réveil avait sonné le matin même. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une intense sensation de satisfaction et de plénitude qui l'avait envahie à la seconde même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur un Malefoy grincheux, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux injectés de sang et le torse nu, allongé à ses côtés. Aucun d'eux ne s'était exprimé sur l'étrangeté de la situation, la veille au soir, lorsque le Serpentard était rentré de son match de Quidditch. Hermione avait occulté son regard totalement désarçonné, qui contrevenait avec l'incompréhensible petit sourire accroché sur ses lèvres, et Malefoy avait assurément occulté le coup d'œil paniqué qu'elle lui avait jeté en le voyant là, sur le pas de la porte, alors qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, un livre à la main et que _son_ réveil était posé sur _sa_ table de chevet...

Hermione avait craint que son amant ne la mette tout simplement à la porte mais il s'était contenté de se débarrasser de sa veste avant de la rejoindre sur le lit. Il avait envoyé son livre balader à l'autre bout de la pièce et avait embrassé langoureusement la Gryffondor qui, trop heureuse d'échapper à une conversation qui n'aurait, de toute évidence, conduit qu'à créer encore plus de questionnements chez l'un et chez l'autre, s'était empressée de le lui rendre.

Ils avaient alors repris leur « visite » du Manoir familial et c'est dans l'une des très nombreuses chambres d'ami de l'étage qu'ils étaient finalement tombés de fatigue. Heureusement, prévoyante, Hermione avait enchanté son réveil pour qu'il les suive dans toutes les pièces qu'ils pouvaient visiter. C'est ainsi qu'il les avait tirés de leur léthargie - bien trop courte à leur goût - à sept heures tapantes après que Malefoy l'ait lui-même repoussé d'une demi-heure afin de profiter d'encore quelques minutes d'un sommeil réparateur. Bien entendu, ils étaient tous deux arrivés en retard. Aucun n'ayant pu faire taire ses pulsions, ils avaient fait l'amour dans la cabine de douche. Hermione avait – faiblement – tenté de repousser son amant mais avait fini par lui rendre son baiser après qu'il lui eut rétorqué que « s'ils étaient en retard, autant que cela soit pour une bonne raison ».

.

Un mince sourire prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle repensait à son début de matinée et Hermione referma son dossier. Elle attrapa ensuite son sac à main et enfila sa veste. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau pour se rendre au réfectoire lorsque l'objet de ses pensées entra dans la pièce, manquant de la percuter de plein fouet. Il parut étonné de la trouver derrière sa porte pendant à peu près deux secondes trois quart, avant de l'embrasser. Tout d'abord surprise, Hermione resta de marbre puis finit par nouer ses bras derrière la nuque de son amant et lui rendit son baiser qui, de chaste, se mua en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- Salut, dit-il finalement en se détachant d'elle.

\- Sa-salut, répondit Hermione qui peinait à reprendre son souffle.

En face d'elle, le blond ricana et elle lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Eh bien j'avais pensé déjeuner avec toi, révéla le Serpentard. Mais tu as visiblement d'autres plans en tête, ajouta-t-il en avisant le sac qu'elle avait passé à son épaule. J'espère qu'ils m'incluent moi, un repas et peut-être un lit...

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel avant de le frapper légèrement sur l'épaule.

\- Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de penser à _ça_ ?!

\- Non. Désolé Granger... mais bon, il faut dire qu'il y a matière à penser !

La jeune femme préféra prendre sa réflexion comme un compliment.

\- Si tu le dis... Enfin, je m'excuse de briser tes rêves, Malefoy, mais pour le moment mes plans m'incluent moi, Harry et une table...

\- Pardon ? rugit Malefoy.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent tellement et ses sourcils se froncèrent si fortement qu'Hermione ne put retenir un éclat de rire moqueur.

\- Calme-toi, Malefoy ! rit la jeune femme. J'ai seulement promis à Harry de déjeuner avec lui aujourd'hui.

Le blond parut si soulagé qu'Hermione haussa un sourcil, étonnée par son attitude.

\- D'accord. Mais demain, c'est avec moi que tu déjeunes.

Et il la laissa sur ses entrefaites, sortant de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

Ahurie, Hermione resta immobile de longues secondes avant de finalement rejoindre son meilleur ami pour le déjeuner.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Harry en la voyant arriver, troublée.

\- Parfaitement bien, assura Hermione en commandant son repas.

Le Survivant ne commenta pas et ils commencèrent à déjeuner en silence.

\- Tout s'est bien passé vendredi soir ? demanda finalement Harry en servant à Hermione un verre de jus de citrouille avant d'en faire de même pour lui.

Il fallut quelques secondes à la Gryffondor pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Vendredi soir, le dix-neuf septembre, elle avait eu trente-deux ans... Et elle avait passé la fin de la soirée en compagnie de Malefoy après avoir quitté la célébration organisée par Ginny et Harry.

\- Parfaitement bien, répéta la jeune femme avec un peu trop d'entrain.

Son meilleur ami lui jeta un coup d'œil peu équivoque et Hermione s'empourpra. Bien sûr que tout s'était parfaitement bien passé. Malefoy lui avait fait l'amour pour la toute première fois, comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement…

\- Au fait, encore merci pour la fête ! reprit Hermione pour se redonner un peu contenance. Tout s'est bien déroulé après mon départ ?

\- Globalement, oui. Molly a tenté de nous tirer les vers du nez mais elle a fini par laisser tomber en voyant que ni Ginny ni moi ne voulions donner de détails. Mais elle a bien évidemment compris que tu partais retrouver Malefoy.

\- Tout le monde l'a compris, assura Hermione.

\- Sûrement...

Hermione leva les épaules en l'air comme si cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Ce qui était certainement le cas.

.

\- Tu es certaine que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air fatiguée, insista Harry alors qu'ils attaquaient leur dessert.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, confirma Hermione en mordant dans sa pomme.

En face d'elle, son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils avant de finalement baisser les yeux, signe qu'il avait finalement compris ce que ça impliquait.

\- Ah euh... ok, se contenta-t-il de dire, pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre de discussions.

\- Lily va bien ? Et Ginny ? demanda alors Hermione, espérant détourner la conversation de ses ébats sexuels avec Drago Malefoy.

\- Très bien, répondit Harry d'une voix lugubre. Lily ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de répit les nuits et Gin' est d'une humeur massacrante.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une grande nouveauté, rit Hermione en se remémorant les lamentations de son meilleur ami quelques semaines après les naissances de ses deux autres enfants.

\- Non, malheureusement, concéda-t-il.

Hermione rigola de plus belle devant son air abattu et lui promit de passer voir Ginny pour lui changer un peu les idées.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione tint sa promesse et rendit visite à son amie ainsi qu'à la petite Lily Rose Potter dès le lendemain soir avant de rentrer chez elle où elle retrouva Malefoy.

Ils passèrent la plupart de leurs soirées et nuits ensemble, soit chez l'un, soit chez l'autre. Tout dépendait si c'était Hermione qui finissait le travail avant son amant ou bien l'inverse. Les jours où ils devaient se rendre aux réunions du Conseil d'administration de Poudlard, ils rentraient très souvent chez le Serpentard où l'un des bons repas de Micky les attendait.

.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi. Hermione ne se lassait pas de succomber aux caresses du Serpentard et ce dernier ne semblait pas se lasser de lui en procurer. Une certaine routine s'était installée, excepté sur le plan intime où aucun d'entre eux ne semblait jamais à court d'idées. Les défis étant leur divertissement favori du moment. Très récemment, Malefoy avait défié Hermione de venir au travail uniquement vêtue de sous-vêtements et de porte-jarretelles par-dessus lesquels elle devait porter un trench-coat noir s'arrêtant juste au-dessus du genou. Bien évidemment, la Gryffondor avait accepté ce qui avait failli tourner au fiasco le plus complet lorsqu'en se baissant pour ramasser un papier qui lui avait échappé au milieu du couloir, alors qu'elle revenait du bureau des Aurors pour récupérer des dossiers, son manteau s'était soulevé d'une telle manière que la plupart des personnes présentes autour d'elle se rendirent compte qu'elle ne portait aucune jupe en-dessous... A peine Malefoy avait-il eu vent de ce petit incident, par l'un de ses collègues très peu discret, qu'il avait fait irruption dans le bureau d'Hermione en lui ordonnant de rentrer se changer sous peine de l'y conduire lui-même. Depuis ce jour, assez étonnement, les « défis » lancés par le Serpentard ne portèrent plus jamais sur les tenues d'Hermione au travail et il s'arrangeait plutôt pour qu'ils soient ensembles lorsqu'ils avaient un comportement pouvant s'avérer compromettant. Ainsi, et depuis quelques temps, leur petit jeu était de faire l'amour dans le plus de pièces du Ministère possible sans jamais se faire repérer. Ce qui avait manqué de se produire plus d'une fois.

 _OoOoOoO_

Ils se rendaient d'ailleurs à la réunion du Conseil du vendredi soir après avoir couché ensemble dans les toilettes du Département des mystères.

Un léger ricanement s'échappa de la gorge de Malefoy lorsqu'ils virent Percy Weasley s'accouder sur son bureau. Bureau sur lequel ils avaient longuement pris leur pied quelques jours auparavant après qu'Hermione soit parvenue à les faire entrer dans la pièce, verrouillée par un sortilège. La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put réprimer le sourire qui prenait place sur ses lèvres. A sa gauche, son amant lui fit un clin d'œil mi-complice mi-aguicheur et Hermione préféra détourner le regard.

.

Ils rentrèrent chez la jeune femme ce vendredi soir et Malefoy s'éclipsa au petit matin, expliquant avoir un rendez-vous qu'il ne pouvait pas repousser. Hermione en profita pour faire une grasse matinée bien méritée. Elle émergea finalement vers onze heures trente et prit une douche afin de se réveiller pleinement. Son amant lui avait assuré être de retour pour le déjeuner aussi la jeune femme entreprit-elle de se mettre à l'œuvre dès qu'elle fut vêtue. Elle alluma sa chaîne hi-fi et dansa au rythme de la musique entraînante tout en remuant la poêle.

Pourtant, ce fut seule qu'elle finit par prendre son repas après avoir attendu le Serpentard pendant près de deux heures. Tout d'abord, Hermione ne s'inquiéta pas. Malefoy avait peut-être tout simplement du retard et finirait bien par revenir. Après tout, il ne promettait que très rarement mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il respectait toujours sa parole.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, se transformant en heures et son horloge pointa sur dix-neuf heures avant que la jeune femme ne se rendent compte qu'autant de temps s'était écoulé. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter à présent mais résista à l'envie de transplaner au Manoir.

Elle dîna aussi seule qu'elle l'avait été toute la journée et prit le chemin de sa chambre assez rapidement par la suite, préférant se plonger dans un bon roman afin de ne plus penser à Drago Malefoy. Mais son livre eut beau être des plus distrayant, il ne parvint pas à occulter totalement la légère pointe d'angoisse qui lui enserrait le cœur.

.

Il était vingt-trois heures lorsqu'Hermione finit par se faire une raison. Elle soupira profondément avant de refermer son livre et de le reposer sur sa table de chevet. C'était la première nuit qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer seule depuis quelques semaines à présent et son ventre se contracta lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur l'oreiller vide à sa droite. La Gryffondor ferma les paupières avant de finalement se retourner et d'éteindre sa lampe, se plongeant dans le noir le plus complet.

Hermione soupira souvent, se tournant puis se retournant encore dans son lit afin de trouver une position confortable. Le sommeil ne semblait cependant pas prêt à la cueillir et elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller comme si cela lui permettrait de résoudre tous ses problèmes. Elle resta sur le ventre, une position qu'elle n'affectionnait pourtant pas, avant de finalement se sentir dériver jusqu'aux portes de l'inconscient. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à les franchir lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit à l'extérieur de sa chambre.

Angoissée, Hermione se redressa avant d'attraper sa baguette. Elle murmura un Lumos avant d'enfiler son déshabillé bleu foncé. Le tapage continuait et semblait provenir de son salon. Était-elle en train de se faire cambrioler ?

A présent paniquée, la jeune femme sortit de sa chambre, sa baguette en avant, à pas de loup. Les bruits provenaient bien de son salon et la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

.

\- Malefoy ?! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant sa tignasse blonde.

Il était de dos et était de toute évidence en train de vider le « placard de la dépravation » comme elle aimait l'appeler. Il se retourna vers elle et la Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux. Il semblait...

\- Granger ! _Hermione_ !

Il reposa les bouteilles qu'il tenait à la main avant de parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparait et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

... ivre. Il était ivre !

\- Tu pues l'alcool, Malefoy ! cracha Hermione en se dégageant de son étreinte.

\- Eh bien oui... c'est pas vraiment surprenant étant donné tout ce que j'ai bu ! ricana-t-il en prenant un air absent comme s'il tentait de compter mentalement tous les verres d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

Il finit par lui adresser un sourire rayonnant.

.

Hermione en resta totalement interdite. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce qu'il rentre dans cet état...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu rentres si tard, et surtout ivre ?

En face d'elle, le sourire du blond s'évanouit subitement.

\- Pourquoi tu poses tant de questions ?! Je te demande, moi, ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? Non ! Alors fais en autant !

Tout d'abord décontenancée par ce brusque changement d'attitude, Hermione ne répondit rien puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Premièrement, tu ne t'adresses pas à moi sur ce ton. Et, deuxièmement, je vais te le dire ce que j'ai fait, aujourd'hui. Je t'ai attendue, Malefoy... Toute la journée. Parce que, tu te souviens, tu m'avais dit que tu rentrerais pour le déjeuner, dit-elle avec aigreur.

En face d'elle, le Serpentard fit la moue avant de lever les yeux au ciel, comme si ce qu'elle disait l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

Vexée, irritée et surtout totalement désarçonnée par son comportement, Hermione lui jeta un regard assassin avant de tourner les talons. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que son amant rentre ainsi, à près de deux heures du matin, ivre mort alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison pour être dans cet état, et après avoir passé une journée sans la tenir informée de quoique ce soit. Une soudaine pointe de jalousie vrilla le cœur d'Hermione qui préféra ne pas imaginer avec _qui_ il avait pu passer tout ce temps...

Elle se coucha, se tourna sur le flanc, dos à la porte, et tenta de ne plus penser à Malefoy. Malheureusement pour elle, ce dernier s'était apparemment lassé de boire et entrouvrit bientôt la porte de sa chambre. Hermione ne bougea tout d'abord pas d'un millimètre mais finit par pivoter en constatant qu'il ne la rejoignait pas.

La vision qui s'offrit à elle l'aurait certainement faite éclater de rire si ce qui s'était produit quelques minutes plus tôt n'avait pas eu lieu. Malefoy était debout sur le pas de la porte, une moue d'excuse digne d'un enfant de cinq ans pris en faute accrochée sur son visage si parfait. En constatant qu'Hermione le regardait, il leva vers elle un regard désolé mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas attendrir. Elle resta immobile et ne dit rien lorsqu'il s'avança jusqu'au lit. Il s'y laissa tomber, pas gracieux pour une Noise, et Hermione plissa les yeux.

Elle détourna finalement la tête et se recoucha de nouveau, toujours dos à lui. Elle l'entendit soupirer mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il finit par se déshabiller avant de s'allonger sous les draps et la jeune femme fit son possible pour ne pas frissonner à son contact. Il se colla à elle et commença à caresser lascivement son bras du bout de ses doigts. Médusée de constater qu'il avait encore le culot de tenter ce genre d'approche, la Gryffondor se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule avant de se redresser et de se retourner à moitié.

\- Il en est hors de question, _Malefoy_ !

Elle insista sur son patronyme en y insufflant tout le dégoût et la colère emmagasinés depuis quelques minutes et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Il soupira plus longuement cette fois-ci et finit par s'éloigner.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas fait ce que tu crois que j'ai fait.

\- Je ne crois rien du tout. Bonne nuit.

.

Il fallut encore de longues minutes à la jeune femme pour finalement sombrer mais fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par un cri déchirant. Paniquée, Hermione se redressa vivement et attrapa sa baguette avant de produire un peu de lumière. Les événements de sa soirée, ou plutôt de son début de nuit, lui revinrent en mémoire et elle tourna la tête vers son amant. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre que le cri provenait de lui et qu'il était de nouveau en plein cauchemar. Il n'en avait pourtant pas refait depuis des semaines... En fait, il n'en avait pas refait depuis qu'il avait rêvé d'elle et la Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre, espérant qu'elle ne faisait pas encore une fois l'objet de tortures dans le subconscient du blond, auquel cas elle ne saurait pas comment réagir lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Ils avaient réussi à occulter une conversation à ce sujet la dernière fois mais cela serait nettement plus délicat si ce genre de choses se reproduisait...

Malefoy poussa un nouveau gémissement et Hermione décida de mettre son orgueil et son ressentiment de côté. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son torse.

\- Malefoy ? Drago, réveille-toi, murmura-t-elle.

Son corps se contracta fortement sous sa main et Hermione l'interpella de nouveau, un peu plus fortement. Rien n'y fit et il se remit à crier comme un dément, tout en battant furieusement des jambes comme s'il tentait de courir dans le vide ou bien de donner des coups de pied à un ennemi invisible. Son visage était tordu en une expression d'intense douleur et le cœur d'Hermione se serra.

Elle reposa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et revint vers son amant. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur son torse avant de le sommer de se réveiller une nouvelle fois.

Il finit par battre des paupières à un rythme effréné et Hermione remarqua qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre où il se trouvait. En avisant sa présence à ses côtés, il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, ne bougea tout d'abord pas, s'assurant qu'il était bien de retour avec elle avant de finalement retirer ses mains. Elle ôta celle qu'elle avait posé sur sa joue en premier et s'apprêtait à en faire autant avec celle posée sur son torse mais il l'en empêcha en la recouvrant de sa propre paume. Hermione n'eut pas la force de se soustraire à son contact et resta assise sur ses talons, au milieu du lit, la main gauche coincée entre celle de son amant et son torse musculeux qui s'élevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se sente de nouveau comateuse. Comme Malefoy ne semblait pas être prêt à la lâcher, elle s'allongea près de lui. Il écarta son bras et elle ne résista pas à l'envie de se réfugier contre son corps. Il réajusta la couverture sur eux et caressa son bras. Toutefois, sa caresse avait une connotation bien différente de celle qu'il lui avait administrée quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il si bas qu'Hermione crut avoir mal entendu.

Il dut avoir la même pensée car il se répéta un peu plus fort. Hermione se sentait incapable de répondre quoique ce soit et se pelotonna un peu plus confortablement contre lui. Il parut s'en contenter et l'entoura de ses bras avant de déposer un léger baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Dors, je ne te réveillerai plus.

Ce fut la dernière chose que la jeune femme entendit avant de sombrer de nouveaux dans un sommeil réparateur.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle remarqua premièrement qu'elle était face à sa table de chevet, autrement dit qu'elle et Malefoy n'étaient pas restés dans la position qu'ils avaient adoptés avant de s'endormir. Et, deuxièmement, que la sensation de froid qu'elle ressentait tout autour de son corps ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le Serpentard ne se trouvait plus dans le lit. Hermione bâilla avant de se passer une main devant les yeux et de soupirer. Il n'y avait que Drago Malefoy pour la faire se sentir si lasse dès le réveil.

Se motivant comme elle le pouvait, la jeune femme se retourna avec l'intention de se lever mais elle arrêta son geste au moment même où son regard accrocha un dos pâle et nu. Surprise, Hermione se redressa avant de s'approcher de son amant, en prenant mille précautions. Il était assis sur le bord du lit opposé à elle, et avait sa tête dans ses mains. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés et son attitude fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi après l'épisode du cauchemar, voire peut-être même pas du tout. Tout d'abord, elle considéra ceci comme une bonne chose. Après tout, s'il ne s'était pas enivré à ce point la veille, peut-être n'aurait-il pas fait de cauchemar... il ne s'agissait donc que du juste retour des choses.

Cependant, quelque chose dans son attitude l'obligea à ne pas céder si facilement à la satisfaction que lui procurait ce sentiment de vengeance personnelle. Plus que fatigué, ou qu'ayant simplement la gueule de bois, Malefoy semblait... abattu. Cette révélation stupéfia Hermione qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle espérait se faire des idées et s'approcha donc encore davantage de lui, repoussant la couverture qui la gênait dans sa progression, avant de se placer sur sa droite. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et il sursauta instinctivement. Il ne l'avait de toute évidence pas entendue se réveiller et s'approcher de lui et Hermione commença à réellement s'inquiéter.

\- Malefoy ? l'appela-t-elle d'une voix douce, espérant qu'il se retourne.

Il n'en fit rien et ne lui décrocha même pas un mot, une monosyllabe, une onomatopée ou même un grognement. A présent à la limite de l'irritation devant son mutisme duquel elle ne comprenait pas le sens, Hermione ôta brusquement sa main de son épaule et sortit du lit. Elle ne jeta aucun regard dans sa direction et se rendit plutôt dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une longue douche, tentant de se détendre au maximum avant de se vêtir rapidement. Elle s'empara d'une petite fiole dans son placard à pharmacie et retourna dans sa chambre.

Malefoy n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il avait toujours le visage plongé dans ses mains, ses avant-bras reposant sur ses cuisses. La Gryffondor se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui et se fit la réflexion qu'ainsi avachi il devait avoir mal au dos. Elle exerça une légère pression sur ses muscles et le soupir presque instinctif qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle avait vu juste. Mettant de côté son amertume vis-à-vis de son comportement de la veille, Hermione se plaça derrière lui, sur le lit, et commença à faire courir ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se redressa progressivement et elle finit par stopper son massage. Elle s'assit près de lui, les jambes repliées, et lui tendit la potion anti gueule de bois qu'elle avait prise dans sa réserve. Il détacha son regard de la descente de lit et ses yeux cernés et injectés de sang se posèrent finalement sur Hermione. Il s'empara de la fiole, en avala le contenu et ferma les paupières, appréciant ses effets.

La Gryffondor resta silencieuse alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, la vrillant de ses prunelles grises.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il pour la troisième fois en moins de dix heures.

Hermione ne répondit rien, attendant qu'il en dise davantage. Il arriva apparemment aux mêmes conclusions car un rictus un peu ironique prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Je voulais rentrer… j'aurais dû rentrer. Je ne t'ai pas menti, j'aurais dû rentrer pour le déjeuner. Mais j'ai…

Sa voix se brisa et il baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bancal émotionnellement parlant et s'inquiéta instantanément. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, cela devait être grave. Elle n'avait tout simplement jamais vu Drago Malefoy ainsi…

\- Drago ?

Il releva vers elle un regard douloureux.

\- Drago, où étais-tu ? demanda Hermione d'une voix calme et douce, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant qu'elle voulait rassurer.

\- Dans un bar, lâcha le Serpentard d'une voix blanche.

\- Tout l'après-midi ?!

\- Oui et une bonne partie de la soirée…

\- Une bonne partie ? Tu as…

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et finit par lui poser la question qu'elle refoulait depuis la veille.

\- Tu étais avec une femme ?

\- Non…

Un mince sourire étira sa bouche. Un sourire dénué de toute gaieté qui enserra le cœur de la Gryffondor. Même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un profond soulagement… Soulagement qui ne dura pas plus longtemps que dix petites secondes, avant que le blond reprenne la parole.

\- Enfin si, j'étais bien avec une femme hier matin – Hermione cessa de respirer et la panique s'empara d'elle. Je… j'étais avec ma… ma mère.

La jeune femme aurait volontiers frappé son amant de toute ses forces pour mettre ainsi son cœur et son système nerveux à l'épreuve mais se retint de justesse et demanda plutôt, sceptique :

\- Avec ta mère ?

\- Oui. J'avais rendez-vous avec elle hier matin.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu avais rendez-vous… avec ta mère ?

Malefoy poussa un soupire las et se reprit la tête entre les mains. Comprenant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus tant qu'elle ne l'inviterait pas à se confier, la Gryffondor se rapprocha de son amant et lui murmura :

\- Est-ce que ta mère à des ennuis ?

Il resta si longtemps muet qu'elle crut qu'il ne lui répondrait jamais.

\- Oui, finit-il par répondre. Mais pas comme tu le penses.

\- C'est-à-dire ? l'encouragea Hermione.

.

Il se replongea dans son mutisme mais la jeune femme ne le pressa pas davantage. Il se leva enfin et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Il était toujours en caleçon, son « pyjama » habituel, et Hermione ne put empêcher son regard de glisser sur tout son corps. Elle réfréna toutefois ses pulsions. Elle savait qu'il s'apprêtait peut-être à lui faire une confession sur sa vie privée et la Gryffondor ne voulait rien tenter qui le conduirait à se refermer de nouveau sur lui-même. Parce qu'elle voyait, à son visage fermé, empreint de colère et d'une certaine tristesse, que quelque chose d'important – peut être grave – s'était produit et elle voulait être là pour lui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Tout au moins, cela l'était de son point de vue.

Elle abandonna là ses réflexions et se reconcentra plutôt sur le visage de son amant. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il se posait mille et une questions. Alors Hermione patienta. Elle finit par s'asseoir un peu plus confortablement, le dos appuyé contre son oreiller puis, constatant que Malefoy ne semblait toujours pas prêt à lui dire quoique ce soit, se leva.

Elle lui annonça qu'elle allait préparer le petit-déjeuner puis quitta la pièce, le laissant ruminer ses pensées.

.

La Gryffondor entreprit – fait suffisamment rare pour être souligné – de leur préparer un _véritable_ petit-déjeuner. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à faire cuire ses œufs brouillés lorsque son amant l'interpella.

\- Granger !

La Gryffondor fut si surprise par son ton… joyeux - ? - qu'elle pivota d'un bloc. Il marchait avec précipitation vers elle et la prit brusquement par les épaules, plongeant ses prunelles grises, teintées d'une étrange lueur, dans les siennes.

\- Dis-moi Granger, tu étais bien Médicomage avant d'accepter ce travail au Ministère ?

\- Euh… oui, répondit la jeune femme qui ne voyait absolument pas où il voulait en venir.

Un étrange rictus prit place sur ses lèvres, mélange de sourire et de grimace douloureuse. Puis, avant qu'Hermione ait pu faire le moindre geste ou prononcé le moindre mot, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Visiblement étonnée, il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais elle finit par reprendre contact avec la réalité et passa doucement ses bras derrière la nuque de son amant et lui rendit son baiser. Il commença à glisser ses mains dans son dos, le caressant presque avec brusquerie, et Hermione gémit timidement, malgré elle. Elle se sentait incapable de lui résister. Il grogna en retour et la plaqua un peu plus contre lui. Hermione inspira son odeur à plein poumon mais s'arrêta brusquement de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas le parfum qu'elle sentait mais plutôt...

\- Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de son étreinte.

Il la lâcha, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait et Hermione se précipita vers la cuisinière. Elle jura avant de s'emparer de la poêle et de la jeter dans l'évier. Et voilà un joli petit déjeuner brûlé…

Agacée, la Gryffondor se retourna vers son amant et lui jeta un regard peu amène. Il arqua un sourcil et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir du pain grillé de son placard. Elle lui fourra le sachet dans les bras, lui souhaita un bon appétit et tourna les talons.

.

\- Granger ? Eh Granger ! l'interpella de nouveau Malefoy alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau.

Elle l'ignora superbement et l'entendit la suivre. Hermione entra dans la pièce et il l'attrapa par le poignet, l'obligeant à se retourner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? l'apostropha-t-il, le sachet de petits pains grillés toujours dans les mains.

\- Rien, grommela la jeune femme en se dégageant de son étreinte avant de se diriger vers sa bibliothèque improvisée.

Elle s'empara d'un nouveau roman et quitta le bureau en passant près de son amant qui la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. Mais Hermione n'en démordit pas et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé, ouvrit son livre à la première page et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Le blond ne l'avait pas suivie et la jeune femme comprit qu'il était parti se doucher lorsqu'elle perçut le très léger bruit du jet d'eau.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il t'arrive tout à coup ? insista le Serpentard, une fois propre et habillé.

Par-dessus son livre, Hermione entrevoyait le bas de son corps. Il était planté devant elle et ne semblait pas prêt à bouger tant qu'elle ne se serait pas expliquée. Sentant son irritation, qui l'avait momentanément quittée, refaire un retour fanfaronnant, la jeune femme referma son ouvrage d'un coup sec et se leva pour faire face à Malefoy.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ce serait à toi de répondre à cette question ?! l'attaqua-t-elle si soudainement et avec tant de virulence qu'il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Tu rentres à pas d'heure et totalement ivre ; tu cauchemardes étrangement, _encore_ ; et ce matin, tu tires une tête de six pieds de long comme si quelqu'un venait de mourir avant de me sauter dessus et de faire brûler mon petit-déjeuner. Alors je pense que si l'un d'entre nous doit se justifier, ici, c'est toi !

\- Je n'ai pas fait brûler ton petit-déjeuner, se contenta-t-il de répondre de manière si détachée et condescendante que la Gryffondor eut envie de le gifler.

Elle détestait tellement lorsqu'il agissait ainsi. Lorsqu'il agissait comme le parfait petit Serpentard idiot et aux airs supérieurs qu'il avait été à Poudlard. Aussi Hermione préféra-t-elle quitter la pièce une nouvelle fois. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre avec violence et espéra que cela serait un message assez clair.

C'est ainsi qu'elle eut envie de hurler en entendant de petits coups frappés contre le panneau de bois, seulement dix-sept secondes plus tard. Malefoy n'attendit pas son assentiment et entra.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, s'entêta Hermione en lui tournant le dos.

Le silence se fit autour d'elle et Hermione crut tout d'abord qu'il était simplement parti. Mais cela aurait été mal connaître Malefoy et son obstination…

Hermione le ressentit avant de véritablement le sentir. Elle perçut tout d'abord les effluves de son parfum, aux notes fraîches mais corsées, puis sa chaleur corporelle dans son dos. Il l'encercla de ses bras, déposant ses mains sur son ventre et Hermione prit sur elle pour ne pas se retourner et l'embrasser passionnément. Elle resta ae plus immobile possible mais eut beaucoup de mal à réprimer le frisson qui parcourut son corps lorsque le souffle puis la bouche de son amant se déposèrent dans son cou. S'il le perçut, il n'en fit pas mention et se contenta de l'embrasser deux fois. Hermione ne put se retenir de fermer les yeux et se laissa un peu aller contre son torse.

\- Je sais que je te dois des explications, finit-il par murmurer.

\- En effet… répliqua Hermione d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre la plus sèche possible mais qui restait tout de même beaucoup trop emprunte des notes de désir qu'elle pouvait ressentir, à son goût.

\- Et je vais tout t'expliquer mais avant j'ai vraiment besoin de…

Il avait recommencé à la caresser, passant les mains sous son tee-shirt mais Hermione se détacha une nouvelle fois de lui, comme brûlée par son toucher et ses paroles. Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de colère.

\- Tu as besoin de quoi ? Coucher avec moi ?! C'est ça que tu t'apprêtais à dire, Malefoy ?! cracha Hermione.

\- Euh… non… j'allais plutôt dire que j'avais besoin de faire l'am… commença-t-il, perplexe.

Hermione l'interrompit du regard.

\- Je t'interdis de terminer cette phrase !

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

\- On ne fait pas l'amour avec une femme qu'on trompe, Malefoy ! répliqua Hermione qui balança la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

Le blond sembla accuser le coup.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas été avec une autre femme, répondit le Serpentard qui baissa instinctivement la voix.

\- Ah oui ?! ironisa Hermione. Et tu penses vraiment que je vais croire que le _Grand Drago Malefoy_ se soûle soudainement en solitaire ?

\- Oui.

Hermione eut un petit rire, dénué de joie.

\- Oui… eh bien excuse-moi, Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Nous avons passé suffisamment de soirées ensemble pour que je sache comment tu te comportes lorsque tu bois…

\- La jalousie te va si bien au teint, commenta le Serpentard, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui donna envie à Hermione de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse !

\- Si.

\- Certainement pas.

\- Bien-sûr que si.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi serais-je jalouse d'une idiote que tu as rencontré dans un bar miteux ?

Malefoy ricana et Hermione grinça des dents.

\- Détends-toi, Granger, je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas été avec une autre femme.

\- Et puis de toute façon, là n'est pas la question, continua Hermione. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu es rentré ivre !

\- J'avais besoin de boire, répondit-il laconiquement.

\- Oui eh bien, d'habitude, tu ne te caches pas pour le faire. Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré ?

\- J'avais besoin d'être seul.

\- Seul ? Toute la journée et toute la soirée ?

\- Oui.

Hermione eut l'impression de recevoir un uppercut en pleine poitrine et sa respiration se coupa momentanément.

\- Oh. Eh bien je ne savais pas que ma compagnie te dérangeait à ce point. Mais, tu sais, personne ne t'oblige à rester et je crois que tu peux trouver le chemin de la sortie tout seul...

Elle cracha ses mots et pivota sur ses talons afin de ne plus l'avoir en face d'elle. Elle l'entendit soupirer longuement. Il se rapprocha d'elle et attrapa sa main mais Hermione décida de se soustraire une énième fois à son contact et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, toujours dos à lui.

\- _Hermione_ … sa voix sonna comme une sorte de complainte mais la Gryffondor ne se laissa pas attendrir.

\- Non, _Malefoy_ ! Rentre chez toi, ça vaut mieux.

\- Hermione… commença-t-il.

\- Malefoy ! Rentre chez…

\- Ma mère va mourir.

* * *

Et voilà... un chapitre qui est donc légèrement plus court que d'habitude mais que je préférais couper ici. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même.

Sinon... voici la première partie des révélations sur le « secret de Narcissa Malefoy » ! Je suis bien consciente que ces maigres informations apportent encore plus de questionnements pour vous mais... patience est mère de vertu !

J'attends bien entendu vos théories ! ;)

Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons eu droit à une dispute assez intéressante entre Drago et Hermione... une vraie dispute de « couple » ! **D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous de l'évolution de leur relation ? Et que penser de ces nouveaux « problèmes » qui semblent se profiler à l'horizon ?**

Voilà ! A vos reviews, à présent, pour me faire part de vos avis/questionnements/commentaires. :)

Je vous attends également sur « Sans équivoque » qui est accessible depuis ma page FB et ma bio clignant sur mon petit pseudo en haut de la page.

Je vous fais plein de gros bisous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre quarante qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

 **Chalusse**


	41. Chapitre 40

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

A l'instar de chaque autre semaine, je remercie infiniment l'ensemble de mes revieweurs/euses qui sont toujours au TOP DE LA TOPITUDE DU TOPISSIME ! *-* Je remercie également ceux qui se sont montrés curieux et sont passés lire (et ont éventuellement reviewé) « Sans équivoque » !

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Effectivement, nous avons eu droit à une dispute que n'importe quel autre couple pourrait avoir. Tout comme toi, je pense que l'on peut comprendre à la fois Hermione qui était agacée que Drago ne tienne pas sa promesse/ne la prévienne pas ; qui s'est également inquiétée pour lui et du fait qu'il ait pu aller « voir ailleurs ». Mais également Drago qui avait manifestement besoin de temps seul ce qui est une des circonstances atténuantes expliquant son retour tardif auprès de sa chère Gryffondor. Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta nouvelle review ! Plein de bisous et bonne soirée avec une semaine de retard ! :D

 **Missgryffi** : Tout d'abord, je tiens à te remercier de prendre le temps de me laisser une review car il me semble qu'il s'agit de la toute première sur cette fic'. Ensuite, je te remercie pour tes magnifiques compliments à son propos. Je suis ravie que tu apprécies autant l'histoire, les personnages et que l'approche soit originale. C'est parfait :). Concernant l'évolution de la relation des Dramione, je ne voulais surtout rien précipiter pour ne pas perdre la crédibilité ou la cohérence donc c'est top si tu trouves qu'elle évolue logiquement. :) Va-t-elle être mise à l'épreuve ? Eh bien je pense qu'on peut dire qu'elle l'est déjà depuis le début… ^^

Voilà ! Je te remercie mille fois pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Peut-être à une prochaine fois. Bises !

 **Bellasidious** : Je suis toujours autant ravie d'apprendre que tu « adores » cette fic'. C'est génial ! *-* Concernant le précédent chapitre, nous pouvons, effectivement, le qualifier de plus « adulte » car, pour la première fois, les Dramione ont eu une dispute que n'importe quel autre couple aurait pu avoir à leur place… Sinon, je suis heureuse que le suspens te plaise. Pour ce qui est de Narcissa eh bien… suspens ;). Je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta magnifique review et pour tes mots qui, encore une fois, m'ont énormément touchée. :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Plein de bisous et à très bientôt.

.

Voilà, j'espère que vous êtes prêt(e)s à _enfin_ découvrir l'envers du décor du « secret de Narcissa Malefoy » puisque là est tout l'enjeu de ce quarantième chapitre !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin de chapitre. :)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : La résignation est la pire des maladies**

\- Ma mère va mourir.

.

Un long et pesant silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se retourne vers le Serpentard. Son buste pivota avec une lenteur presque exagérée. Malefoy, lui, n'avait pas bougé et se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte. La jeune femme le dévisagea longuement, cherchant un indice lui permettant de remettre en cause ce qu'elle pensait avoir entendu. Mais le blond finit par baisser les yeux et Hermione dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait parfaitement entendu et compris les mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de son amant. Et il paraissait également évident qu'il ne mentait pas. Il regardait le sol et avait les bras ballants le long de son corps. Une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

La phrase tournait et retournait dans l'esprit d'Hermione qui restait totalement hébétée de ce qu'elle avait étendu. « Narcissa Malefoy… mourir ? » Cela n'avait vraiment pas de sens. Doucement, la Gryffondor se releva du lit sur lequel elle était toujours assise et entreprit de rejoindre Malefoy. Il posa sur elle un regard douloureux où transperçait la tristesse. Hermione s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable et l'incita à s'expliquer.

Il commença par détourner les yeux, les reportant sur un objet quelconque, derrière elle. Puis ses mains se mirent à fourrager dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants encore davantage. Il reporta finalement un regard étrangement vide sur elle et, avant même qu'Hermione ait pu s'inquiéter de ce brusque changement d'attitude, il se mit à débiter d'une voix blanche et morne, comme un automate :

\- Ma mère est malade depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Elle a commencé à se sentir fatiguée seulement quelques mois après que nous soyons arrivés, elle, Scorpius et moi en France. Au début, je me suis arrangé pour lui procurer des potions mais son état s'est rapidement dégradé et elle a été obligée de rentrer en Angleterre incognito pour voir un Médicomage. Il lui a donné de nouvelles potions mais ça n'a rien changé. D'autres symptômes sont apparus au fur et à mesure et elle devait se jeter des sortilèges de « Poids-plume » chaque matin pour parvenir à tenir debout et à donner le change avec Scorpius qui n'est au courant de rien. Elle est allée voir de nombreux Médicomages depuis que nous sommes rentrés mais aucun ne parviens à trouver ce qu'elle a. Que des incapables !

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite et il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour parvenir à tout assimiler correctement.

\- C'est là que tu étais hier matin ? A un rendez-vous médical… avec ta mère ? présuma Hermione d'une petite voix et qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes.

\- Oui, confirma Malefoy en vrillant ses prunelles d'acier dans les siennes.

Voyant qu'il ne poursuivait pas, Hermione l'encouragea :

\- Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Qu'elle allait mourir, lâcha-t-il.

Comprenant qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de sa répondre, il poursuivit :

\- Ma… elle est paralysée. De tout le bas du corps. Et le « _Médicomage_ » - son visage se tordit en un rictus traduisant un dégoût et une rage profonde – a dit que cela n'allait pas s'arrêter là. D'après lui, elle sera paralysée du reste de son corps avant la fin de l'année, soit dans moins de deux mois et demi.

\- Le Guérisseur vous a dit que son cœur allait s'arrêter ? demanda Hermione, qui avait du mal à comprendre.

\- Non. Elle sera juste paralysée, une histoire de moelle épinière… Enfin bref, ma mère ne veut pas devenir prisonnière de son propre corps et demandera à ce qu'on lui injecte une potion avant d'en arriver à de telles extrémités.

\- Une potion ? répéta Hermione dont le cerveau avait du mal à fonctionner correctement puisqu'encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et était, en train d'apprendre.

\- Pour « mettre fin à sa vie », répondit le Serpentard avec sarcasmes et répétant de toute évidence les termes employés par Narcissa pour expliquer son choix.

.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux et Hermione se rassit sur le lit. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient à mesure qu'elle se répétait les paroles de Malefoy. Au bout de la troisième fois, son esprit d'ancienne Médicomage se réveilla et se mit à analyser les propos du blond. Elle lui posa quelques questions assez génériques auxquelles il répondit, la lueur de tristesse qui voilait son regard laissant petit à petit place à de l'espoir. Si une autre personne avait été présente dans la chambre, avec eux, cette dernière n'aurait certainement vu aucun changement et qualifié le regard du blond de toujours aussi inexpressif. Mais Hermione connaissait de mieux en mieux son amant et percevait de plus en plus de détails, parvenant à lire en Malefoy presque aussi bien que lui lisait en elle.

Ce fut alors ce qui la poussa à se lever du lit, à s'avancer vers lui et à déposer une main timide sur son bras gauche, qu'il avait croisé sur sa poitrine avec le droit. Elle leva le regard bienveillant qu'elle réservait habituellement à la famille de ses patients et murmura :

\- Je sais que tu penses que je peux t'aider, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle le coupa :

\- Si je m'en réfère à ce que tu me dis, ta mère est allée voir les meilleurs Médicomages d'Angleterre, d'Ecosse, d'Irlande et de France. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus…

En face d'elle, le Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais enfin, tu es Hermione Granger ! Si quelqu'un peut trouver ce qu'elle a et la sauver c'est toi ! s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux sortant à leur tour de leur torpeur et abandonnant définitivement la lueur de peine qui les avait animés durant quelques minutes.

Hermione sourit devant ce compliment à peine déguisé mais finit par soupirer.

\- Ecoute… je suis flattée que tu aies une si haute estime de mes compétences mais… sincèrement, il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire de plus. Je ne connais pas cette maladie non plus et…

\- Alors c'est _ça_ , les Guérisseurs ?! Juste parce que vous ne connaissez pas une maladie, vous…

\- Je ne suis plus Guérisseuse, rectifia Hermione d'une voix douce.

Il lui adressa un regard peu amène et poursuivit :

\- C'est ça qu'on vous apprend à l'école de Médicomagie ? A abandonner au moindre obstacle ? On vous apprend à laisser crever les gens ?!

Il lui hurlait à présent dessus mais Hermione le laissa faire, comprenant qu'il ait besoin d'évacuer sa peur – car il ne s'agissait que de cela : de la peur – d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle ôta tout de même la main de son bras.

.

\- Drago… souffla-t-elle une fois qu'il eut terminé de cracher tout son venin sur « le corps médicomagique et leur incompétence ». Je comprends ta réaction mais _je ne peux_ vraiment rien faire. Je ne suis même plus Guérisseuse. Il me serait tout bonnement impossible de faire les examens nécessaires et…

\- Et si tu pouvais avoir accès à tout ça ? Si je parvenais à te faire réintégrer Sainte-Mangouste le temps que tu t'occupes d'elle, tu…

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois en fermant les paupières. Elle les rouvrit toutefois rapidement en sentant les mains de Malefoy se poser sur ses épaules. Son regard anthracite était ancré dans le sien et il fit ce qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais cru le voir faire. Elle vit Drago Malefoy la supplier.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Granger… _Hermione_. Accepte de t'occuper d'elle, je t'en prie. C'est ma mère et…

Sa voix se brisa et il baissa les yeux. Hermione le dévisagea longuement puis ferma une nouvelle fois les paupières, prenant une profonde inspiration.

\- Ok. J'accepte de l'ausculter mais…

Ses paroles furent étouffées par la bouche que son amant posa sur la sienne. Hermione rouvrit prestement les yeux, surprise, avant de finalement les refermer et de se laisser emporter par le baiser que lui donna Malefoy. Il l'embrassa comme rarement auparavant, mettant toute sa colère, sa tristesse et son espoir dans un baiser qui laissa Hermione chancelante. Le Serpentard l'avait attirée à lui, plaçant une main au creux de ses reins et l'autre sur sa nuque. Après un langoureux échange, ils se détachèrent quelque peu pour reprendre leur respiration mais le blond déposa tout de même un doux et chaste dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui rosit étrangement.

Elle se recula et tenta de réorganiser les pensées que les lèvres de son amant avaient joyeusement mise en pagaille. Elle profita également de cette accalmie pour reprendre une respiration et un rythme cardiaque raisonnable et finit par relever la tête vers lui.

Malefoy la dévisageait, partagé entre l'interrogation et le désir et Hermione préféra se consacrer au premier des deux sentiments qui se lisait dans son regard.

\- _Mais_ , reprit-elle comme si le baiser n'avait pas eu lieux. Je ne peux évidemment rien te promettre. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de tels symptômes et la rapidité avec laquelle la maladie se propage m'est totalement étrangère.

Il opina du chef.

\- Mais tu me promets de faire ce que tu pourras ?

\- Oui, concéda Hermione au bout de quelques secondes.

Il murmura un vague « alors ça me va… pour le moment », qui semblait plus adressé à lui-même qu'autre chose avant de s'approcher une nouvelle fois de la Gryffondor. Son regard s'était totalement modifié, encore une fois, et ne comportait, à présent, plus aucune lueur interrogative …

.

\- Tu me pardonnes, pour hier ? souffla-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres au niveau de sa jugulaire.

\- Je te pardonne d'avoir bu.

Elle noua ses bras derrière sa nuque et ferma les yeux.

\- C'est tout ?

Il passa ses mains sous son pull et caressa son dos.

\- Ou-oui, répondit-elle, la voix un peu chevrotante.

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de se coller encore un peu plus à lui. Il sourit contre sa peau et se détacha un peu d'elle avant de placer ses mains au-dessous de ses fesses et de la soulever. La jeune femme enserra son bassin avec ses jambes et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son amant. Il lui rendit son baiser tout en la portant jusqu'au lit. Il la déposa avec délicatesse et s'allongea au-dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa de nouveau puis partit une seconde fois à l'assaut de son cou.

\- Pourquoi ne me pardonnes-tu pas pour le reste ?

Son timbre n'était qu'un murmure très rauque et attisa encore davantage le désir d'Hermione qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir alors que sa langue traçait un sillon ardent sur sa clavicule.

\- Parce que tu aurais dû rentrer, dit-elle distraitement et en répondant la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

Elle fourragea dans les cheveux déjà décoiffés de Malefoy qui embrassait à présent la naissance de ses seins.

\- Rentrer ?

\- Oui.

Il la débarrassa de son pull et recommença à embrasser tout son corps. Hermione gémit lorsqu'il dépassa son nombril et entreprit de détacher le bouton de son jean.

\- J'avais besoin de boire.

\- Tu aurais pu boire ici.

Il se redressa soudainement et la dévisagea. Hermione soutint son regard et resta immobile même si l'envie de détourner les yeux se faisait un peu plus pressante à chaque seconde.

\- Je ne voulais pas… te faire subir ça, avoua le Serpentard.

Hermione se retint avec difficulté d'arquer un sourcil et préféra analyser ses paroles.

\- Je comprends, finit-elle par souffler.

Ce qui était le cas, même si l'idée que Malefoy puisse s'alcooliser seul dans un bar, noyant son chagrin et sa colère dans la boisson au lieu d'en parler ou au moins d'être accompagné dans cette épreuve, la dérangeait fortement. « En parler ? » Avec qui ? Elle ? « Etre accompagné ? » Et de qui ? D'elle ?...

Malefoy dut se rendre compte qu'elle s'était remise à « réfléchir » car un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de sa bouche et l'embrassa. S'il ne s'était pas agi de Drago Malefoy, Hermione aurait volontiers qualifié ce baiser de « tendre » mais…

\- Je te promets que je reviendrai ici, la prochaine fois.

« La prochaine fois » ? Parce qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois ?

\- Tu m'as déjà fait une promesse, que tu n'as pas tenue, fit plutôt remarquer Hermione.

Il se redressa et vrilla ses prunelles grises dans les siennes.

\- Je sais… Et je ne te ferai plus de promesse que je ne pourrai pas tenir.

Son ton, tout comme son regard, était empreint d'une sincérité déconcertante et la Gryffondor ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'attirer à elle pour sceller leur accord par un nouveau baiser.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Reste ici, je vais préparer le repas, annonça Malefoy.

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et quitta le lit avant de se rhabiller. Hermione, allongée sur le ventre, sous le drap, profita de la vue. Le Serpentard se retourna vers elle, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, mais ne commenta pas et sortit de la pièce.

Restée seule, Hermione se retourna sur le dos et s'étira longuement. Une agréable sensation d'apaisement et de plénitude régnait en elle et elle profita des quelques minutes dont son amant aurait besoin pour cuisiner pour fermer les paupières et comater un peu.

 _OoOoOoO_

Quelques minutes… « Oh Merlin ! » se fustigea mentalement la Gryffondor en émergeant finalement. Elle s'était endormie, c'était certain, et ce pendant plus que « quelques minutes ». Hermione battit furieusement des paupières et entreprit de se lever. Elle se débattit avec son drap et pivota brusquement la tête en entendant un léger ricanement.

Malefoy… Malefoy était négligemment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et l'observait, une lueur moqueuse dans ses prunelles grises et un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- Alors Granger, on fait la sieste ?

Hermione se retint de lui balancer un oreiller et se leva plutôt. Elle prit soudainement conscience qu'elle était toujours nue et s'empressa de s'habiller sous le regard libidineux de son amant.

\- Je te rappelle que ma nuit n'a pas été aussi reposante qu'elle aurait dû l'être, cingla la Gryffondor en attachant son soutien-gorge.

Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Le déjeuner est prêt, je t'attends dans le salon.

Et il quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Hermione grommela tout en finissant de se vêtir puis alla le rejoindre.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Je pense qu'au vu de la situation, il faudrait que j'ausculte rapidement ta mère, expliqua Hermione après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

\- J'ai déjà prévu un rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste mardi après ton travail, annonça le blond.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu as eu le temps de faire ça pendant que je dormais ? s'étonna-t-elle, certaine qu'elle n'avait pas plongé dans les bras de Morphée aussi longtemps.

\- Pas vraiment.

La Gryffondor continua de le dévisager et Malefoy finit par soupirer avant d'arrêter de manger.

\- J'ai prévu le rendez-vous depuis hier après-midi.

\- Pardon ? tiqua Hermione.

\- Quoi ?

La jeune femme posa à son tour ses couverts sur le bord de son assiette.

\- Tu avais déjà tout prévu avant de m'en parler ?

\- Oui.

\- L'idée que je puisse refuser ne t'as donc jamais réellement traversé l'esprit ?

\- Non.

Hermione sentit l'irritation pointer le bout de son nez et ne fit absolument rien pour la refouler.

\- Donc tu ne t'es pas inquiété une seule fois que je puisse être réellement agacée par ton comportement d'hier soir au point que je décide de ne pas m'occuper de ta mère ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas une fois, confirma simplement le Serpentard en recommençant tranquillement à déjeuner.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, déconfite par son attitude si condescendante et nonchalante. Incapable de répondre quoique ce soit à _ça_ , elle jeta un regard furibond à Malefoy et se leva de sa chaise. Elle n'avait plus faim, tout à coup. Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer légèrement et de quitter son siège également.

Il se plaça entre elle et sa destination, c'est-à-dire le canapé où elle pourrait bouder confortablement, et Hermione s'arrêta. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa un sourcil, attendant qu'il parle.

\- Pas une fois je me suis inquiété des répercussions que mon attitude pourrait avoir sur ta décision parce que je savais parfaitement qu'il n'y en aurait aucune.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?! cracha Hermione avec dédain.

Elle n'appréciait que très moyennement le ton détaché qu'il prenait, comme si c'était elle qui était en tort dans cette histoire.

\- Parce que tu es comme ça, Granger.

Elle l'assassina du regard.

\- Oh… je suis comme ça…, reprit-elle sur un ton faussement ravi.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien écoute moi très attentivement, _Malefoy_ , espèce de sale petit Serpentard à la noix, tu ne sais rien de moi. _Rien du tout_! Alors arrête de prétendre le contraire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste très théâtrale qui donna envie à Hermione de lui refaire le portrait.

\- Très matures tes insultes, _Granger_ ! ricana-t-il finalement. Et, pour ta gouverne, je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi. Que ça te plaise ou non.

Il laissa passer une seconde puis reprit :

\- Et je sais pertinemment qu'en tant qu'ancienne Médicomage premièrement, et surtout en tant que _toi_ , Hermione Granger, la femme qui tente d'aider tous les cas désespérés de la Planète, tu n'aurais pas pu refuser. C'est dans ta nature, ajouta-t-il, philosophe.

.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de répliquer quelque chose mais finit par la refermer, pour la seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes. Malefoy, lui, retourna à sa place et se servit un verre d'eau. La Gryffondor hésita longuement puis finit par regagner sa chaise à son tour. Elle chipota dans son assiette, pesant le pour et le contre, et dut finalement avouer que le blond avait raison, même si l'admettre lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Elle n'avait pas accompli d'action altruiste et désintéressée depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût et cet aspect de sa personnalité lui manquait.

\- J'ai besoin de voir ta mère avant mardi. Je dois discuter avec elle, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il lui jeta un regard mi-amusé mi-coupable et Hermione se récria :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as _également_ prévu ça ?

\- Si…

Il paraissait très fier de lui-même et la jeune femme ferma les yeux avant de souffler longuement. Elle devait se calmer si elle ne voulait pas que les premiers mots qu'elle dirait à sa future patiente soient quelque chose du genre « Bonjour, je viens essayer de vous sauver la vie… Oh ! Et j'ai tué votre fils au fait ! »

\- Tu es irrécupérable, se contenta-t-elle de soupirer.

En face d'elle, Malefoy se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Je suppose donc que ta mère est au courant de ton « plan » …

\- Tu supposes bien.

Hermione se retint de soupirer de nouveau.

\- À quelle heure as-tu planifié le rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix morne.

\- Je n'ai pas donné d'heure. Ma mère sait que nous viendrons dans l'après-midi mais pour le reste, c'est toi qui décide.

\- Quelle faveur ! ironisa la Gryffondor en se levant pour débarrasser.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione avançait sur le chemin en pierres menant à la porte d'entrée d'une imposante demeure. Moins grande que le Manoir familial, la bâtisse restait tout de même d'une taille conséquente et la Gryffondor se sentait minuscule. Malefoy marchait près d'elle, la tête droite et le pas conquérant.

Hermione n'était pas très à l'aise tout à coup et son amant sembla s'en rendre compte car il l'embrassa chastement avant de lui souffler :

\- Détend-toi Granger, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de ma mère.

Ça, la jeune femme le savait parfaitement – quoique… - mais elle ne pouvait réprimer la pointe d'angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre. C'était incongru de rencontrer Narcissa Malefoy pour un tel motif et rien que d'envisager pouvoir devenir la Guérisseuse de la mère de son amant, Hermione fut prise d'un léger haut-le-cœur doublé de maux de tête. Cette femme l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise et cela ne risquait pas de s'arranger si elle devait pénétrer dans sa vie privée de la sorte…

Mais elle avait été Médicomage pendant plusieurs années et devait, de même qu'elle le faisait à une époque finalement pas si lointaine, faire abstraction du nom de sa patiente. Car, à la seconde même où elle se retrouverait seule en face d'elle, Narcissa Malefoy ne deviendrait plus que cela : une patiente comme n'importe quelle autre. Enfin… une patiente qui était la mère de l'homme avec lequel elle s'envoyait en l'air dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Ce dernier lui caressa quelque peu le dos, comme pour lui donner du courage et finit par toquer à la porte d'entrée.

.

Un elfe vêtu de la même façon que Micky, vint leur ouvrir.

\- Maître Malefoy ! s'exclama l'elfe en s'inclinant très bas. Et Miss Granger, bienvenus !

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Si même les domestiques étaient au courant de sa venue…

\- Suivez Gilly, ma Maîtresse vous attend dans le petit salon.

Malefoy emboîta le pas de l'elfe et Hermione resta dans son sillage, bien trop intimidée pour faire attention où elle mettait les pieds, ni même à la décoration.

L'elfe les mena jusque devant une porte en bois très foncé et toqua trois fois. La voix de Narcissa se fit entendre et ils purent pénétrer dans la pièce. Cette fois-ci, Hermione prêta plus d'attention à la décoration et s'en voulut presque de s'être vêtue aussi simplement. Sans être ostentatoire, tout restait très luxueux et le moindre détail laissait transparaître le raffinement et, surtout, la richesse propre aux Malefoy. La Gryffondor baissa les yeux sur ses bottines noires et son jean un peu passé et eut immédiatement envie de faire demi-tour pour rentrer se changer. Malheureusement, son amant s'avançait déjà vers sa mère qu'il embrassa sur la joue.

\- Bonjour Mère.

\- Bonjour Drago. Bonjour Miss Granger, ajouta Narcissa en plantant son regard bleu et perçant sur la jeune femme.

\- Oh euh… Bonjour Mrs Malefoy ! dit Hermione en s'avançant rapidement vers elle.

Elle lui tendit la main et Narcissa la serra, tout en restant assise sur le canapé.

\- Je ne me lève pas, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas mais…

Drago baissa le regard sur ses jambes. Un regard où la colère et le désespoir se mêlaient.

\- Bien sûr, Mrs Malefoy. Je comprends parfaitement, la rassura Hermione.

\- Alors Drago vous a tout expliqué ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai des questions à vous poser, d'où ma présence.

\- Bien. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Elle leur désigna le petit canapé en face du sien et Hermione alla y prendre place, le dos bien droit, tandis que son amant s'avachissait à côté d'elle comme s'il était chez lui.

\- Gilly ! appela alors la maîtresse de maison.

\- Oui, Maîtresse ? demanda l'elfe en apparaissant brusquement devant eux.

\- Apporte-nous le thé, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Bien sûr Maîtresse, Gilly apporte le thé tout de suite, Maîtresse, répondit la créature en hochant la tête avec frénésie.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en entendant la formule de politesse employée par la « Maîtresse » de Gilly et elle fut encore davantage confortée dans son envie d'aider cette femme.

Narcissa et son fils échangèrent quelques banalités avant que l'elfe revienne. Il fut remercié par tout le monde – même par le Serpentard – et les quitta finalement en refermant la porte derrière lui. Ils burent leur thé en silence puis la blonde reprit la parole.

\- Quelles sont vos questions, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle en reposant sa tasse sur un petit guéridon, près d'elle.

\- Il serait peut-être préférable que nous soyons seules pour cela, répondit la Gryffondor d'une voix qui manquait un peu d'assurance.

\- Hors de question ! lâcha immédiatement Malefoy, en comprenant qu'elle lui demandait poliment de prendre la porte. Je veux être là pour savoir ce que tu vas lui dire.

}{

Narcissa s'apprêtait à réprimander son fils mais fut coiffée au poteau par Hermione Granger. Cette dernière s'était retournée afin d'avoir Drago en ligne de mire et posa une main sur son avant-bras. Narcissa arqua un sourcil devant ce geste apaisant et tendre mais qui, pourtant, ne semblait être une surprise pour aucun d'entre eux. Peut-être Scorpius avait-il raison de dire que son père et Miss Granger étaient « autre chose » que deux personnes qui se voyaient seulement de temps à autres… Et cette impression se renforça lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et chuchota d'une voix très calme :

\- Je te dirais tout, sois rassuré. Sauf si, bien sûr, ta mère me demande de ne pas le faire.

Narcissa se retrouva soudainement acculée par le regard intense de son fils.

\- Mère ?

\- Je verrais, Drago.

\- Mais Mère…

\- Ça suffit, Drago ! Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire. Laisse-nous maintenant.

Il lui lança un regard noir mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Ce regard, elle le connaissait par cœur et son fils ne l'intimidait certainement pas.

Hermione Granger avait toujours sa main posée sur l'avant-bras dénudé de Drago et Narcissa vit qu'elle semblait caresser presque imperceptiblement sa peau de son pouce, comme si elle voulait le calmer.

\- Tu me diras, n'est-ce pas ? s'agaça tout de même Drago en quittant sa mère du regard pour le poser sur la Gryffondor.

\- Drago… soupira-t-elle.

Narcissa vit le regard du blond s'adoucir immédiatement, comme si le simple fait que la jeune femme prononce son prénom avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Elle cacha sa surprise du mieux qu'elle le put bien qu'en cet instant, elle avait l'impression d'être totalement invisible pour eux.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça, continua Miss Granger. C'est du domaine du secret médicomagique. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ta mère ne voudrais pas t'en parler. Après tout, je compte simplement lui poser quelques questions afin d'avoir plus de renseignements.

\- Hum… grommela Drago.

\- Je t'ai promis de faire tout ce que je pourrais alors laisse-moi faire, s'il-te-plaît.

Avait-elle réellement promis cela ? Narcissa en fut profondément désarçonnée mais conserva une expression la plus neutre possible. Elle ne put cependant retenir un hoquet de surprise, suivi d'un léger sourire, lorsque son fils finit par acquiescer avant de se pencher en avant et d'embrasser celle qui était définitivement plus qu'une simple « amie », sur les lèvres. Cette dernière sembla aussi étonnée qu'elle et le regarda comme s'il était subitement devenu fou à lier. Narcissa vit la brune se mordiller la lèvre inférieure avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil timide, comme si elle avait peur de se faire réprimander. Mais la blonde ne fit aucun commentaire et observa plutôt son fils quitter la pièce, visiblement toujours aussi agacé d'être ainsi mis à l'écart.

}{

\- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'il allait faire ça, dit Hermione du bout des lèvres.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Miss Granger, répondit la mère de Malefoy tout en reprenant une gorgée de son thé. Et puis je préfère grandement que ce soit vous plutôt que cette idiote de Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione fut surprise d'entendre une « insulte » dans la bouche de Narcissa Malefoy et sourit en se souvenant que Scorpius non plus ne portait pas la Serpentard dans son cœur.

\- Tatie Pansy… souffla la Gryffondor, plus pour elle-même.

\- Il vous en a parlé ?

\- Oui, sourit Hermione. Scorpius et son père m'en ont parlé.

Narcissa lui adressa un regard entendu alors qu'un très léger sourire étirait ses traits.

\- Bien, reprit Hermione. Je vais prendre quelques notes de ce que vous me direz afin d'être certaine d'avoir tous les éléments une fois rentrée chez moi.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

La jeune femme tiqua quelque peu face à la sécheresse qui transpirait à présent de sa voix mais ne commenta pas. Elle sortit plutôt un petit calepin magique de son sac ainsi qu'une plume.

\- Bien, alors…

\- Miss Granger, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir, la coupa Narcissa d'une voix grave.

\- Oui ? s'enquit la jeune femme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

La malade prit une profonde inspiration, comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire requérait d'elle une importante dose d'énergie.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Drago vous a dit mais… je ne veux pas être soignée.

.

Un long et pesant silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se mette à bredouiller :

\- Pa-pardon ?

\- Vous avez parfaitement compris, Miss Granger. Je ne veux pas être soignée. Je répondrai à vos questions aujourd'hui mais j'aimerais que vous ne cherchiez pas à m'aider par la suite.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! s'égosilla Hermione, qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

\- Parce que, Miss Granger, cela fait bientôt deux ans que mon état se détériore et personne n'a jamais trouvé quoi faire pour améliorer ma condition et stopper la maladie. Je ne doute pas de vos compétences mais je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas envie de subir des dizaines de tests qui, en définitive, ne changeront rien. Je préfère rester chez moi et mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires pour le temps qu'il me reste à vivre.

Hermione resta médusée et ne put empêcher la colère de s'emparer d'elle. Avant d'avoir réfléchi à ce qu'elle disait, elle répondit avec fougue :

\- Je _peux_ vous sauver, Narcissa. Et je vais le faire. J'ai promis à votre fils et je tiendrai ma promesse.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ma volonté, s'opposa la blonde.

\- Mais enfin, vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser mourir comme cela alors qu'il reste une chance pour que vous vous en sortiez ! s'agaça Hermione.

\- Vous ne savez même pas ce que j'ai, alors comment pouvez-vous affirmer une telle chose ?!

Hermione resta muette. La mère de Malefoy avait peut-être marqué un point mais la Gryffondor ne comptait pas rester dans l'ignorance plus longtemps.

\- Parlez-moi de votre maladie, s'il-vous-plaît.

En face d'elle, la blonde soupira et parut soudainement très lasse mais elle finit par expliquer :

\- Mon corps se paralyse. Au début, il ne s'agissait que de fourmillements dans les orteils – Hermione se mit à écrire - puis des engourdissements. J'ai été voir beaucoup de Médicomages, je pense que Drago vous l'a dit – acquiescement. Eh bien aucun n'a trouvé ce que j'avais. Ils ont avoué avoir déjà été confrontés à quelques cas, par le passé, mais des cas qu'ils ont été incapables de soigner. C'est en se basant sur ces « anciens cas » que le Guérisseur Dawson a pu m'affirmer qu'il ne me restait environ que jusqu'aux fêtes de fin d'année avant d'être entièrement paralysée.

\- Mais vous avez décidé de ne pas rester ainsi… ?

\- Oui. Je demanderai à pouvoir prendre une potion afin de mettre fin à ma vie.

Elle avait annoncé cela avec détachement et Hermione comprit qu'il allait être très compliqué de la faire changer d'avis.

\- Mrs Malefoy, est-ce que le corps médicomagique ont tout de même une vague idée de ce qui provoque cette… paralysie ?

\- D'après eux, cela viendrait de mon système nerveux mais leurs explications n'étaient pas claires et je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir davantage.

L'impression de se retrouver devant un Drago Malefoy insultant les Médicomages « d'incompétents » frappa Hermione et elle retint un mince sourire. Narcissa avait usé du même ton dédaigneux que son fils lorsque ce dernier était profondément agacé par quelque chose ou, plutôt, par quelqu'un.

\- Vous êtes suivie à Sainte-Mangouste en ce moment ?

\- Oui.

\- Toujours par le Guérisseur Dawson ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Je le connais, il a été l'un de mes supérieurs. J'obtiendrai votre dossier médicomagique assez facilement.

Les traits de la blonde se figèrent.

\- Miss Granger, je vous ai dit que je ne _voulais pas_ que l'on me soigne.

\- Mais… Mrs Malefoy…

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Miss Granger, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, la coupa la blonde d'une voix sèche.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir accepter de me rencontrer ? demanda Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est Drago qui a tout arrangé. Je ne lui ai rien demandé.

Hermione grimaça.

\- Mrs Malefoy, laissez-moi vous aider, je vous en prie. Je vous promets de vous soumettre aux moins d'examens possibles.

\- Ma décision est prise, répliqua la blonde. Excusez-moi, je vois bien que vous ne voulez que m'aider et tenir votre promesse auprès de mon fils mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Peu importe ce que vous pourrez me dire.

Devant tant de résignation, Hermione se sentit totalement démunie et décida d'abattre sa dernière carte.

\- Et votre fils dans tout cela ? Et Scorpius ? Comment pensez-vous qu'ils réagiront en apprenant que vous voulez vous laisser mourir au lieu de vous battre et de m'autoriser à tenter quelque chose.

\- Ils comprendront.

\- Je ne pense pas, non, contra Hermione qui n'en avait plus rien à faire de paraître impolie.

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, Miss Granger, alors respectez ma décision, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Vous ne me le demandez pas, Mrs Malefoy, mais je vais tout de même vous le donner. Je ne prétends pas connaître Drago et Scorpius aussi bien que vous mais je sais qu'ils vous aiment, tous les deux, plus que tout au monde et qu'ils feraient absolument tout pour vous aider. Alors je ne peux que vous démentir lorsque vous affirmez qu'ils comprendront votre décision. Car, non, Mrs Malefoy, ils ne la comprendront pas. Et d'ailleurs, comment le pourraient-ils ? Comment un fils et un petit-fils pourraient-ils comprendre que leur mère et leur grand-mère abandonne tout espoir et attende la mort sans se battre ?

La blonde ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

\- Vous savez, Narcissa, j'ai perdu ma fille. _Je_ sais ce que signifie perdre quelqu'un, de se le voir arracher brusquement, de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le sauver. Et je sais aussi que cela détruira votre fils. De même que cela détruira Scorpius. Ils ne s'en relèveront jamais, car on ne se remet jamais réellement de la perte d'un être si proche de soi. On apprend à vivre avec ce manque… on se reconstruit. Mais Drago… Drago, ça le détruira. Il s'en veut affreusement pour avoir été celui qu'il a été. Il ne le dit pas mais je sais qu'il se fustige sans cesse de ne pas pouvoir faire table rase du passé. Mais, grâce à vous et à son fils, il a trouvé un certain équilibre dans sa vie, il vit _grâce_ à vous. Et si vous l'abandonnez maintenant, si vous ne lui prouvez pas que vous vous battez chaque jour pour survivre, pour rester avec lui, il s'effondrera. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de redevenir celui qu'il était ? Pensez-vous qu'il écoutera Scorpius, ou n'importe qui d'autre, lui dire qu'il ne doit pas se sentir coupable ? Je ne pense pas. Je pense, au contraire, qu'il se dira qu'il aurait dû vous aider davantage, vous apporter encore plus de soutien qu'il le fait déjà. Il se sentira coupable car il pensera certainement que si vous avez abandonné c'est de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû être plus présent pour vous… quitte à vous obliger à accepter mon aide. Alors, non, ils ne comprendront pas ! Personne ne comprendra comment une mère peut ainsi abandonner son fils et son petit-fils sans se battre !

Hermione hurla presque la dernière phrase et se rendit finalement compte qu'elle s'était levée au cours de sa diatribe et que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. En face d'elle, Narcissa Malefoy était comme statufiée. Elle avait le regard rivé sur le tapis persan et les traits figés dans une expression indéchiffrable. Hermione se rassit un peu gauchement et attendit en espérant que son discours enflammé ait fait mouche.

.

Une pierre sembla dévaler sa trachée avant de s'effondrer lourdement dans son cœur lorsque Narcissa finit par reprendre la parole et souffler :

\- Je parlerai à Drago. Il comprendra.

.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard dédaigneux à cette femme qui abandonnait si lâchement la vie et cracha :

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je pense que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Mrs Malefoy releva le regard vers elle et lui sourit presque tendrement.

\- Vous vous êtes bien trouvés, mon fils et vous. Je sais que vous serez là pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il aura besoin lorsque sa mère ne sera plus là !

Et Hermione quitta la pièce.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Granger ? Eh ! _Hermione_ ! l'interpella Malefoy alors que la jeune femme tentait vainement de retrouver son chemin à travers la demeure.

La jeune femme tenta d'essuyer ses larmes mais en voyant le regard de son amant s'assombrir brusquement, elle réalisa que cela ne servait à rien. Il avait déjà compris.

\- C'est aussi grave que cela ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Tu devrais aller parler avec ta mère, conseilla Hermione.

\- Pas tant que tu ne me diras pas pourquoi tu pleures, s'entêta le blond.

\- Je ne pleure pas.

\- Tu ne pleures _plus_ … nuança-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

\- Granger… dis-moi.

\- Non. Tu dois parler avec ta mère.

Il fronça les sourcils et la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de discuter davantage.

\- Je vais rentrer à l'appartement. Libre à toi de m'y retrouver plus tard si tu le souhaites.

Elle avait volontairement utilisé les termes « plus tard » car elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel serait le Serpentard après avoir « discuté » avec sa mère et s'il avait eu besoin de boire après leur rendez-vous de la veille, il était certain qu'il en aurait tout autant besoin après les révélations de Narcissa. Voire même besoin de beaucoup plus qu'une simple cuite…

Hermione préféra ne pas penser à cela et adressa un mince sourire encourageant à son amant qui paraissait de plus en plus inquiet et suspicieux.

Il la dévisagea longuement avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione ferma inconsciemment les yeux à son contact.

}{

\- Je te retrouverai chez toi, souffla Drago contre la bouche de Granger.

Celle-ci hocha lentement la tête avant de se dégager de lui. Drago appela Gilly et lui demanda de raccompagner son amante jusqu'à l'entrée, où elle pourrait transplaner. A peine eut-elle tourné à l'angle du mur que Drago perdit son sourire. Granger avait paru totalement chamboulée et le Serpentard appréhendait grandement de parler à sa mère après cela. Car il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible pour que la Gryffondor s'effondre ainsi. Même s'il espérait véritablement se tromper.

Drago n'avait pas « promis » à Hermione de la retrouver chez elle et ce pour une bonne raison. Car il ne savait absolument pas comment il allait réagir lorsque sa mère lui annoncerait qu'elle avait refusé son aide et qu'elle comptait simplement attendre la mort avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable.

* * *

Et voilà... Un chapitre pas très joyeux, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! :/

J'espère que vous l'avez tout de même apprécié. Nous apprenons enfin quel est le « secret » de Narcissa et je tiens à féliciter les revieweuses/eurs qui avaient suspecté un problème de santé chez elle dès les précédents chapitres.

Les petits rendez-vous secrets de Drago et son humeur parfois morose étaient donc dus à la condition de sa mère.

Une Narcissa qui baisse totalement les bras... Une Hermione qui s'agace et mentionne le décès de Rose... Et un Drago en plein doute... Voilà qui promet un chapitre quarante-et-un ne se présentant pas sous les meilleurs hospices.

J'attends bien évidemment vos reviews avec impatience. Je vous fais plein de gros bisous et je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine ! :D

 **Chalusse**


	42. Chapitre 41

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme toujours, je commence par remercier du fond du cœur l'ensemble de mes revieweurs/euses d'amour ainsi ceux qui font des ajouts en fav/alertes.

 **Je vous remercie également vous, lecteurs dans votre généralité. Vous êtes des centaines à venir découvrir chaque chapitre publié et c'est… OUF ! La fic' a dépassé les 30 000 lectures ce qui, pour moi, est énorme. Alors juste : merci, merci, merci et encore merci à vous tous. :)**

Il s'avère que le quatrième reviewersaire de cette fic' est probablement en jeu cette semaine. A gagner pour le/a lecteur/trice qui laissera la 400e review : un dîner aux chandelles avec son personnage favori ! Mais avant de parler review, il faut parler chapitre et avant de parler chapitre, il faut parler RàR !

.

 **RàR anonyme** :

 **Guest** : Tu espères que Narcissa va changer d'avis grâce à Scorpius et Drago ? Ah mais encore faudrait-il que Scorpius soit au courant de quelque chose et que Narcissa écoute son fils ^^. Et tu espères qu'Hermione sauvera la malade ? Eh bien… même si Narcissa acceptait son aide, encore faudrait-il que notre Gryffondor soit effectivement en mesure de faire quelque chose. En sachant que les plus éminents Médicomages ont essayé mais n'y sont pas parvenus, rien n'est moins sûr !

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Comme toujours : des milliers de mercis pour ta review et je te souhaite, également, une très bonne semaine. :)

.

Voilà ! Alors… quelle sera la réaction de Drago face aux révélations de sa mère ? La situation de Narcissa perdurera-t-elle ou peut-on s'attendre à une évolution ? (Positive ? Négative ?) Eh bien c'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir avec ce quarante-et-unième chapitre !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin. :)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : Scorpius, j'ai besoin d'aide !**

A peine Hermione était-elle rentrée à son appartement qu'elle s'était assise sur son canapé, face à sa cheminée, en gardant la porte d'entrée dans son champ de vision. Cela faisait donc un petit quart d'heure qu'elle croisait, décroisait puis recroisait ses jambes avant de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres et de se ronger les ongles. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait là d'une très mauvaise habitude, dont elle s'était d'ailleurs débarrassée depuis de nombreuses années, mais c'était trop de stress pour elle… Aussi ses ongles habituellement parfaitement manucurés en faisaient-ils les frais.

Hermione avait bien conscience que Malefoy ne rentrerait – enfin, _s'il_ rentrait – pas avant plusieurs heures mais elle ne parvenait pas à se lever de ce canapé pour faire autre chose et se changer les idées. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les activités qui manquaient. Son appartement aurait eu bien besoin d'un petit coup de balai ainsi que de quelques minutes d'aération et une lettre de Scorpius datant de deux jours attendait toujours une réponse. Mais Hermione n'arrivait tout simplement pas à bouger. Elle se sentait comme pétrifiée par les paroles de Narcissa Malefoy. Par son refus. Par sa résignation et son manque d'espoir.

Hermione grogna de rage, d'agacement et de frustration. Elle avait été Médicomage durant de longues années et, malheureusement, il lui était arrivé de ne pas parvenir à sauver ses patients mais jamais parce qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas la laisser les aider. Et c'était de la frustration que la jeune femme ressentait avant tout. Une intense frustration de ne pas pouvoir, _au moins_ , essayer de la sauver. Depuis que Malefoy lui avait parlé de la maladie de sa mère et l'avait implorée de faire quelque chose, Hermione avait déjà passé ses connaissances en revue pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait la mettre sur la voie d'un traitement pour guérir le mal dont souffrait Narcissa et, même si cela s'était avéré vain, la jeune femme s'était sentie stimulée. Bien plus stimulée que depuis de longs mois et elle devait avouer avoir ressenti une certaine « hâte » à l'idée de rencontrer celle qui aurait dû devenir sa nouvelle patiente. Hâte de se plonger dans des centaines de livres pour découvrir de quoi souffrait la mère de son amant. Hâte de discuter avec des dizaines de Guérisseurs qui lui parleraient des « autres cas ». Et hâte de leur prouver, à tous, et avant tout à elle-même, qu'elle restait Hermione Granger, une femme brillante qui trouvait toujours des réponses et des solutions là où les autres ne voyaient que des questions et des problèmes.

Mais Narcissa Malefoy, celle à qui Hermione aurait dû sauver la vie, avait tout simplement refusé son aide et décidé de se laisser dépérir à petit feu avant d'en finir définitivement. Ce qui rendait Hermione furieuse. Comme elle l'avait expliqué à la blonde, elle avait perdu sa fille et son mari et ne parvenait tout simplement pas à comprendre comment on pouvait abandonner aussi facilement alors qu'on lui offrait une réelle chance de s'en sortir. Narcissa n'était cependant pas elle et la Gryffondor, même si elle exécrait cette décision, pouvait en quelque sorte comprendre sa résignation et la désillusion… Quoique, non, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se laisser mourir avec autant de détachement !

Hermione rumina ses pensées pendant encore quelques minutes. Après tout, peut être pourrait-elle tout de même faire ces recherches et discuter avec les Guérisseurs, même sans l'accord de Narcissa. Bien entendu, elle ne pourrait pas avoir accès à son dossier médicomagique mais rien ne l'empêcherait de mettre la main sur celui des anciens patients. Et puis, en voyant l'acharnement avec lequel elle tentait de trouver un remède, Narcissa finirait peut-être par changer d'avis et finalement accepter son aide. Quoiqu'il en soit, ses recherches pourraient toujours servir aux autres patients et aux autres Médicomages alors rien ne la retenait…

.

Hermione fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées par sa cheminée qui se colora en vert émeraude. Comme au ralenti, la Gryffondor vit l'âtre s'emplir progressivement de flammes qui se reflétèrent dans ses prunelles. Durant les dixièmes de seconde que dura le processus, la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et son estomac se contracter violemment. Car elle savait pertinemment qui allait sortir de cette cheminée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur cette Terre, hormis elle-même, qui avait un accès illimité à cet appartement. Drago Malefoy.

Les flammes se réduisirent petit à petit puis il apparut. Hermione retint sa respiration et laissa son regard couler sur son corps. Il avait les poings serrés et ses traits étaient figés à l'extrême. Ses prunelles habituellement si indéchiffrables brillaient d'une rage sans borne et la Gryffondor était presque certaine qu'il tremblait légèrement. Il resta immobile quelques secondes pendant qu'Hermione se souvenait de respirer. Ce qu'elle fit très difficilement, comme si quelque chose de très gros avait soudainement élu domicile dans sa trachée.

Malefoy se jeta un sortilège informulé qui eut pour effet de le débarrasser de la suie qui s'était agglutinée sur ses vêtements, sa peau et ses cheveux puis sortit finalement de l'âtre. Hermione le regarda faire, comme si elle était absente de son propre corps. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, le dos très droit et le corps tendu comme si on lui avait jeté un sort. La jeune femme le dévisagea de longues minutes, ayant l'impression de se trouver en présence d'une bombe prête à exploser à chaque instant, mais contre laquelle elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence en se tournant vers elle.

\- J'… J'aurais besoin d'un verre. S'il-te-plaît.

Sa voix était très rauque, mais son ton poli étonna Hermione. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, puis finit par bredouiller :

\- Bien sûr. Du Whisky ?

Il acquiesça sans cesser de regarder la cheminée. Hermione fronça les sourcils devant ce comportement très étrange mais se leva tout de même rapidement. Elle osait à peine imaginer la retenue dont son amant devait faire preuve en cet instant, lui qui devait avoir un besoin presque vital de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

.

\- Voilà, annonça Hermione en déposant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu sur la table basse, devant Malefoy.

Elle s'en était également servi un, ce que le blond remarqua mais ne commenta pas, se contentant de la remercier. Hermione avait également rapporté la bouteille avec elle et ne put que s'en féliciter lorsque Malefoy, après avoir vidé sa dose cul-sec, s'en resservit une, plus conséquente.

La jeune femme ne pipa mot et alla plutôt se rasseoir sur le canapé, près de lui, avant de siroter son propre verre.

.

Un long silence s'installa, seulement rompu par le bruit des verres contre le bois de la table. Le regard d'Hermione avait également fini par se perdre sur les pierres de la cheminée. Elle ne prit pas la mesure du temps qui passait sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce le moindre mot, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Toutefois, et lorsqu'elle remarqua que la lumière du jour commençait à décliner par la fenêtre et que la bouteille d'alcool diminuait avec encore plus de rapidité, Hermione ressentit le besoin de communiquer à nouveau.

\- Je vais aller nous préparer quelque chose à manger. De quoi as-tu envie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et un peu rauque de ne pas avoir parler depuis autant de temps.

Une minute passa puis le Serpentard tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Ses prunelles grises semblaient vides de toute vie et embuées par l'alcool. Pourtant, ce fut avec beaucoup de mesure qu'il répondit :

\- Rien, merci.

\- Mais… bredouilla Hermione, quelque peu éméchée elle-même. Il faut que tu manges !

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Mais… Drago…

\- Je vais aller t'attendre dans la chambre. Prend ton temps, dîne.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, se renfrogna la Gryffondor.

\- Si, rigola-t-il presque. Mange Hermione, tu me retrouveras après.

La Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre, hésitante.

\- Je te promets de ne pas partir sans te prévenir, ajouta Malefoy en se levant.

Il était un peu chancelant mais finit par quitter la pièce. Hermione, toujours assise, resta interdite pendant quelques secondes mais se leva à son tour.

Elle rangea la bouteille et apporta les verres dans l'évier avant de se servir une assiette de salade composée. Elle ne la savoura pas et s'empressa plutôt d'engloutir rapidement la nourriture. Elle fit sa vaisselle puis partit en direction de sa chambre.

Elle voulait faire confiance à Malefoy, qui lui avait promis de ne pas quitter l'appartement sans le lui mentionner au préalable, mais la jeune femme le trouvait très étrange et ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'il se soit finalement volatilisé. Portant, elle le trouva facilement. Suivant le chemin tracé par les vêtements qu'il avait négligemment laissé tomber par terre à mesure qu'il les ôtait, la jeune femme retrouva son amant dans la salle de bain et plus précisément plongé dans un bain. Ses yeux étaient clos mais ses traits toujours aussi contractés.

.

Répondant à son instinct et à ses pulsions, Hermione se débarrassa à son tour de ses vêtements qu'elle déposa toutefois sur une chaise avant de s'approcher, nue, de la baignoire. Malefoy n'avait pas ouvert les yeux mais elle décida tout de même de prendre place dans la baignoire à son tour. Elle se glissa entre ses jambes, s'assit puis s'allongea contre son torse. Comme par automatisme, les bras de son amant virent l'entourer et Hermione ferma à son tour les paupières.

 _OoOoOoO_

De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'Hermione ne rouvre les yeux. Malefoy, contre le torse duquel elle était toujours appuyée, conservait les bras autour d'elle mais ne bougeait pas. La Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration et osa enfin poser la question qui lui triturait l'esprit depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Drago ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Sa voix était assez rauque mais, surtout, si basse qu'elle craint qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu. D'ailleurs, peut-être s'était-il finalement endormi…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Eh bien, pour tout t'avouer, je ne… je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais ici si… vite, répondit Hermione, hésitante.

Elle sentit la poitrine de son amant de soulever. Il soupira.

\- Je t'avais promis que je reviendrai ici, même si j'avais besoin de boire, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Hermione tiqua. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'une telle… Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se remémorait les paroles que son amant avait prononcé la veille lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué les raisons de son ivresse du vendredi soir et lorsqu'il avait surtout abordé le sujet de la maladie de Narcissa. Hermione se souvenait à présent qu'il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait chez elle la prochaine fois qu'il aurait besoin de boire… Elle avait même tiqué sur ce terme de « prochaine » fois…

\- J'avais oublié ta promesse, avoua Hermione. Mais tu sais, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu si tu n'étais pas rentré tout de suite, ajouta la Gryffondor en se retournant vers lui.

Il ouvrit les paupières et posa un regard douloureux sur elle. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire où seule une profonde tristesse transparaissait et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais vu Drago Malefoy ainsi.

Peinée, Hermione se pencha alors vers son amant et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Il referma de nouveau ses bras surtout d'elle mais elle sentait que le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Granger ?

\- Oui ?

\- Scorpius n'est pas au courant et ne doit pas l'être, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui…

.

Lorsque l'eau du bain commença à baisser en température, Hermione sortit. Elle s'enroula dans son peignoir et proposa à Drago de rester le temps qu'il voudrait. Il acquiesça, distraitement, le regard vide et la jeune femme lança un sortilège pour que l'eau ne refroidisse plus. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce et alla revêtir sa nuisette.

Hermione se glissa dans ses draps, programma son réveil pour le lendemain et se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain avant de poser la tête sur l'oreiller. Elle tenta de lutter contre le sommeil mais les événements de la journée l'avaient épuisée mentalement et elle finit par sombrer, seule dans son grand lit.

Ce fut toutefois une sensation de chaleur qui l'accueillit à son réveil. Un peu perdue, Hermione releva la tête et sentit une forte dose de soulagement parcourir son corps en constatant qu'elle n'était plus seule mais que Malefoy avait pris place à sa droite. Il était allongé sur le ventre et sa respiration était calme et régulière, signe qu'il dormait. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et fut heureuse de constater qu'il lui restait encore quatre bonnes heures de sommeil. Aussi pivota-t-elle afin de pouvoir déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago, qui n'eut aucune réaction, avant de se rendormir.

 _OoOoOoO_

Malefoy ne s'était pas présenté à la réunion du Conseil d'administration du lundi soir et ne vint pas rendre visite à Hermione au cours de la journée. Elle n'en fut toutefois pas tellement attristée ni inquiète. Ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes, le matin même et elle comprenait que le Serpentard ait besoin de temps seul afin de digérer ce qu'il s'était produit.

Aussi, ce fut sans surprise qu'elle passa sa soirée et sa nuit seule. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps mais cela lui permis de faire les quelques petites choses qui requéraient son attention. Elle nettoya donc son appartement avant de dîner et de répondre à la lettre de Scorpius. Ceci fait, Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux propositions d'emplois du Ministère mais referma bien vite son journal, rien ne trouvant grâce à ses yeux.

La journée suivante se déroula à l'identique. Malefoy n'avait pas redonné signe de vie mais Hermione préféra ne pas lui rendre visite. Lorsqu'il fut temps pour elle de rentrer, à la fin de sa journée, elle préféra plutôt se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste. Beaucoup de ses anciens collègues furent surpris de la voir et la Gryffondor dut serrer tellement de mains et échanger des banalités avec un si grand nombre de personnes qu'elle crut ne jamais parvenir à destination.

.

L'ancienne Guérisseuse s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de celui qui avait été son supérieur pendant quelques années et toqua. Le Médicomage Dawson finit par apparaître, grommelant dans sa moustache. Lorsqu'il remarqua Hermione, il s'arrêta toutefois et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Hermione Granger ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix bourrue. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici !

\- Bonjour Max, le salua la jeune femme, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, bien et toi ?

\- Ça va, répondit la Gryffondor qui préférait ne pas s'attendre sur le sujet. Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr !

Il s'effaça et la laissa passer. Hermione alla prendre place sur la chaise face à son bureau tandis que l'homme s'asseyait en plaçant les mains sur son énorme ventre.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tu sais, j'ai un rendez-vous dans pas longtemps et…

\- Ton rendez-vous n'arrivera pas, le coupa Hermione.

\- Pardon ? répéta Dawson, surpris par le ton de la jeune femme.

\- Tu avais bien rendez-vous avec Narcissa Malefoy ?

\- Qu-quoi ? Mais enfin comment sais-tu cela ?! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Narcissa Malefoy ne viendra pas. Pas plus que son fils.

En face d'elle, le Médicomage la regarda avec effarement, ne comprenant visiblement pas comment Hermione Granger pouvait être aussi avertie du cas de Narcissa Malefoy. Hermione, qui avait besoin de lui, décida alors de s'expliquer.

\- Drago Malefoy m'a demandé de l'aider concernant sa mère et sa maladie. Il m'a expliqué que vous ne parveniez pas à découvrir ce qu'elle avait ni à la guérir.

\- Oui, c'est le cas… bredouilla-t-il, un peu perdu.

\- J'ai décidé d'apporter toute l'aide possible à son cas et j'aurais besoin de voir le dossier de Narcissa Malefoy, dit Hermione à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Mais enfin… ce n'est pas possible. Tu n'es même plus Guérisseuse ici.

\- Ça, je le sais. Mais c'est… important pour moi. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose ? demanda Hermione en l'implorant presque.

Dawson la regarda étrangement, un peu comme si une corne d'Eruptif lui avait soudainement poussé au milieu du front. Un long silence s'installa qu'Hermione ne souhaita pas rompre, laissant à son ancien supérieur le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Finalement, il poussa un long soupire.

\- Je suppose que si tu es là, sans eux, c'est parce que Mrs Malefoy, ou son fils, a refusé ton aide.

Hermione resta silencieuse.

\- Je ne peux pas te donner son dossier médicomagique, je pense que tu t'en doutes.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Mais je peux peut-être m'arranger pour te faire parvenir ceux des autres patients décédés et qui étaient atteints, selon nos observations, de la même maladie.

\- Ce serait génial, sourit la Gryffondor.

\- Hum…

\- J'aurais aussi besoin de pouvoir m'entretenir avec toi et tous les autres Médicomages ayant travaillé sur ces dossiers.

\- Hum… répéta-t-il en passant ses doigts dans sa moustache. Mais tu sais, même si je ne comprends absolument pas tes motivations, tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps. Nous en avons nous même passé énormément a essayé de l'appréhender et dépensé beaucoup d'énergie à tenter de la guérir mais cette maladie reste un mystère pour nous.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il la coupa :

\- Je sais que tu es une Guérisseuse très douée, Hermione, et j'ai d'ailleurs été le premier à te supplier de ne pas démissionner mais Mrs Malefoy est une cause perdue.

Révoltée de l'entendre parler de la sorte, Hermione se leva d'un bon de sa chaise et répliqua :

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai toujours été douée pour aider les causes perdues !

Et elle s'avança vers la porte du bureau, qu'elle ouvrit sans attendre que Dawson ne la rejoigne. Elle l'entendit d'ailleurs soupirer dans son dos.

\- Comme tu voudras. Passe demain en fin de journée, je te donnerai tout ça.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione d'une voix un peu sèche mais tout de même polie avant de quitter la pièce.

}{

Resté seul et hébété, Max Dawson retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il ne parvenait pas à quitter la porte des yeux, comme si tout ce qui venait de se produire n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Hermione Granger, son ancienne subordonnée au grand potentiel, qui avait quitté le secteur de la Médicomagie il y avait de cela plusieurs années, était soudainement réapparue et avait quémandé son aide… Et sur le dossier Malefoy en plus de cela ! Max avait beau ne pas être un très grand adepte de la presse à scandale, il lui avait été impossible de ne pas être au courant du drame qui avait frappé la jeune femme quelques mois auparavant. Et s'il ne s'était pas attendu à la revoir un jour dans son bureau, Max s'était encore moins attendu à la revoir dans son bureau avec une telle énergie et souhaitant de toute évidence aider Narcissa Malefoy l'ex-femme et belle-mère des deux personnes qui avaient assassiné sa famille. C'était tout bonnement à ne rien n'y comprendre !

Toujours aussi abasourdi, Dawson préféra ouvrir le premier tiroir de son bureau d'où il sortit une tablette de chocolat de chez Honeydukes, sa préférée, et dont il cassa un important morceau qu'il enfouit rapidement dans sa bouche.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione ne rentra pas immédiatement chez elle en quittant Sainte-Mangouste. Elle préféra se rendre chez Fleury et Bott où elle acheta plusieurs manuels de Médicomagie retraçant les maladies des plus courantes aux plus rares du monde sorcier. Elle passa également par l'épicerie où elle se ravitailla en nourriture et transplana finalement dans son appartement, les bras chargés.

Elle manqua d'ailleurs de laisser tomber tous ses achats par terre en avisant qu'elle n'était pas seule mais que Malefoy était déjà là : assis dans le canapé, un verre de Whisky à la main. La bouteille qu'ils avaient entamés deux jours plus tôt n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et une nouvelle, déjà plus qu'au trois quart pleine, l'avait remplacée. De toute évidence, Malefoy prenait sa promesse de se rendre chez elle pour s'enivrer très à cœur…

En la voyant apparaître dans son champ de vision, il tourna la tête vers elle.

\- T'étais passée où ? grogna-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'animosité dans sa voix mais plutôt une réelle interrogation et peut-être également une légère pointe d'anxiété.

Cachant ses livres derrière ses sacs, Hermione lui mit ces derniers sous le nez :

\- J'avais besoin de faire deux ou trois courses.

\- Hum…

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et alla plutôt ranger ses achats dans la cuisine. Se faisant, elle jeta un sortilège pour réduire les manuels de Médicomagie et les expédia en direction de son dressing, là où elle savait que Malefoy n'irait pas fureter. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs et préférait œuvrer seule et dans l'ombre, tout au moins pour l'instant, en ce qui concernait la maladie de Narcissa. D'ailleurs, Hermione savait parfaitement que, même si elle parvenait à trouver quelque chose pour l'aider, il lui faudrait tout d'abord en parler à la principale intéressée et la faire changer d'avis avant de pouvoir aborder le sujet avec son fils. Enfin _ça_ … c'était _si_ Hermione parvenait à trouver quelque chose pour l'aider…

.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, elle annonça à Malefoy qu'elle allait préparer le repas. Celui-ci ne lui accorda qu'un rapide coup d'œil avant d'acquiescer et de replonger le nez dans son verre de Whisky. La jeune femme soupira. Elle n'avait jamais vu le Serpentard aussi abattu et cela lui enserrait le cœur.

Se rassérénant en se disant qu'elle finirait bien par lever le voile sur l'étrange maladie de Narcissa et qu'elle parviendrait surtout à faire changer d'avis cette dernière, la Gryffondor fila dans la cuisine pour la seconde fois et se mit au fourneau. Elle tenta de préparer un repas savoureux car, autant Malefoy qu'elle, ils avaient bien besoin de recharger leurs batteries.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione mit la table et appela son amant qui arriva au bout de quelques minutes, le regard encore plus vague qu'avant. Ils mangèrent en silence. Ou plutôt, Hermione mangea du bout des lèvres et Malefoy se contenta de picorer quelques légumes avant de finalement repousser son assiette.

\- Ça ne te plait pas ? s'enquit Hermione, déçue.

\- Si, bien-sûr, c'est très bon. Je n'ai juste pas très faim, répondit-il.

Hermione garda le silence. Elle but une gorgée d'eau et haussa un sourcil en avisant Malefoy qui se levait de sa chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença la Gryffondor.

\- Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué.

\- Mais… il est vingt-heures trente… termina Hermione à voix basse car il était déjà parti.

Elle soupira avant de terminer rapidement son assiette. Elle fit sa vaisselle puis retourna dans le salon avec l'intention de ranger l'alcool mais remarqua que la bouteille et le verre de Malefoy avaient _mystérieusement_ disparu en même temps que lui…

.

Aussi agacée qu'attristée, la jeune femme préféra le laisser seul et se rendit dans son bureau. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans sa chambre pour aller chercher les livres qu'elle avait acheté l'après-midi même, sans interpeller son amant, Hermione les fit apparaître sous ses yeux grâce à sa baguette.

Ceci fait, elle sortit de quoi prendre des notes et se plongea dans le premier manuel, traitant des maladies les plus communes du monde sorcier. Même si elle doutait fortement de trouver quelque chose dedans, elle préféra ne rien laisser au hasard. Elle n'avait pas encore reçu les dossiers des anciens patients mais la Gryffondor pensait déjà pouvoir faire un tri par rapport aux détails que lui avait exposé Narcissa Malefoy.

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa les deux heures et demie suivantes à tourner les pages de son livre en barrant au fur et à mesure le nom des pathologies qu'elle avait répertoriées sur son parchemin. Agacée d'avoir fait chou blanc mais finalement pas plus surprise que cela, Hermione reposa sa plume avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier en cuir de sa chaise de bureau. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir autant soupiré de toute sa vie que depuis ces trois derniers jours.

Hermione plaça ses notes entre la première page et la couverture et referma le lourd volume qu'elle renvoya magiquement dans son dressing.

Aucun bruit ne lui était parvenu depuis qu'elle s'était installée dans son bureau et la jeune femme pensa que Malefoy avait dû finir par s'endormir. Aussi fut-elle réellement surprise lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre et remarqua que le Serpentard était assis sur le bord de son lit, sa bouteille d'alcool à la main. Il ne releva pas la tête vers elle et Hermione ne pipa mot. Elle se rendit plutôt dans sa salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et passer sa nuisette. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce de nuit, Malefoy avait également quitté ses vêtements et se glissait sous les draps, en boxer. La jeune femme avisa la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, à présent vide, sur sa table de chevet et lui jeta un regard noir, comme s'il s'agissait d'une immondice et qu'elle était responsable de toute cette situation. La jeune femme entra à son tour dans son lit. Malefoy s'était tourné sur le flanc, dos à elle. Hermione programma ensuite son réveil pour le lendemain matin avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Elle resta de longues minutes, immobile et indécise. Elle avait envie et presque besoin de se glisser dans les bras de son amant, mais elle ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir et puis, ainsi positionné, elle pouvait seulement se placer dans son dos… Hermione pesa le pour et le contre avant de finalement se rapprocher un peu de lui. Elle posa sa main gauche sur son dos musclé et ressenti instantanément son propre ventre se contracter. Et ce n'était nullement d'appréhension ou d'angoisse cette fois-ci. Se mordillant la lèvre, Hermione finit par faire glisser sa main jusqu'à son épaule. Elle allait entreprendre de descendre le long de son bras lorsque, d'un geste vif et qu'elle ne put anticiper, il lui attrapa le poignet. Il le serra quelque peu avant de le relâcher. Il agrippa alors sa main qu'il attira à lui ce qui obligea Hermione à se plaquer contre son dos encore davantage. Ravie de ce rapprochement, la jeune femme le laissa faire. Malefoy déposa alors un chaste baiser à l'intérieur de son poignet. Il ne lâcha pas sa main et la porta jusqu'à son torse où il la positionna contre lui avant de ne plus bouger du tout.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais finit par se rendre à l'évidence : il venait tout simplement de lui dire « bonne nuit » et de repousser ses avances par la même occasion. La Gryffondor fut donc obligée de trouver le sommeil, le corps plaqué contre celui de son amant, sa main gauche contre son torse musculeux, son odeur et sa chaleur corporel lui brouillant l'esprit… Autant dire qu'Hermione mit très longtemps avant de s'endormir, ruminant sa frustration. Elle avait été atteinte dans sa fierté par le « rejet » de Malefoy même si elle comprenait qu'il puisse avoir autre chose en tête que de lui faire l'amour. D'ailleurs, peut-être n'avait-il pas compris ce qu'elle tentait de lui faire comprendre… ? Ce fut finalement sur une note un peu plus positive qu'Hermione finit par s'endormir, en se blottissant davantage contre un Malefoy tendu à l'extrême.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione bâilla longuement. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement plus à se concentrer et décida de rentrer chez elle avec un quart d'heure d'avance, prévenant Percy qu'elle ne serait pas à la réunion ce soir-là car elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

Malefoy avait cauchemardé la nuit précédente, réveillant une Hermione qui avait pourtant mis très longtemps à s'endormir. La jeune femme avait peiné à le tirer de ses songes et n'était pas parvenue à replonger dans le sommeil après cet épisode. Ils étaient donc restés allongés dans le lit – le Serpentard ne parvenant pas à passer outre les démons de ses terreurs nocturnes – en silence. Drago avait fini par venir l'enserrer dans ses bras et, alors qu'Hermione se sentait dériver des bras de son amant vers ceux de Morphée, son affreux réveil avait fini par sonner.

.

Malgré sa fatigue, la Gryffondor se rendit à Sainte-Mangouste où elle récupéra cinq dossiers ainsi que les rapports écrits des Médicomages ayant travaillés sur ces cas. Dawson lui assura que si cela ne suffisait pas, elle pourrait les rencontrer en personne afin de leur poser elle-même des questions. Hermione opina, le remercia et rentra chez elle, les bras chargés. Elle n'y retrouva pas Malefoy mais en fut plutôt soulagée. Elle put ainsi prendre une potion énergisante et se plonger immédiatement dans l'étude des dossiers médicomagiques qu'elle venait de récupérer.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione n'avait pas vu Malefoy depuis des jours, ses journées se ressemblant inlassablement. Elle allait au travail, déjeunait dans son bureau pour pouvoir étudier le cas « Narcissa Malefoy », travaillait encore, rentrait chez elle - ou allait à la réunion du Conseil d'administration du collège avant de rentrer chez elle -, se replongeait encore un peu dans l'étude de la maladie de la mère de son amant puis dînait sur le pouce avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau pendant de longues heures où elle épluchait une énième fois des dossiers et des livres qu'elle avait fini par connaître par cœur, ainsi que certaines revues médicomagiques qu'elle avait achetées chez Fleury et Bott. Malheureusement, la maladie de Narcissa demeurait un mystère pour la Gryffondor. Grâce aux précédents travaux des autres Guérisseurs, elle avait compris que, comme le lui avait mentionné la malade, le problème venait de son système nerveux mais Hermione ne parvenait pas à relier les points entre eux ce qui l'empêchait d'établir un diagnostic et donc un traitement adapté. Si elle avait pu ausculter elle-même Mrs Malefoy ou voir son dossier, cela aurait certainement été plus simple mais la Gryffondor devait se contenter des quelques notes qu'elle avait prises durant leur court échange et qui, bien qu'il lui apporte quelques précieux éléments, n'était définitivement pas suffisant.

Lâchant brusquement sa plume, Hermione recula dans son fauteuil et poussa un grognement de frustration et d'exaspération qui tenait plus du rugissement qu'autre chose…

Il n'y avait rien ! Rien, rien, rien et rien dans ces foutus bouquins ! Rien dans les dossiers des autres patients ! Et rien dans les revues pourtant écrites par d'éminents Médicomages du monde entier ! C'était comme si cette pathologie, très rare, provenait d'un autre monde. Aucun traitement magique ne fonctionnait ! C'était tellement frustrant !

.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione fronça subitement les sourcils avant de se jeter sur ses notes qu'elle relut à une vitesse hallucinante.

« Autre monde » … « Aucun traitement magique ne fonctionnait » ...

\- Mais oui ! s'exclama soudainement Hermione sans se retenir de se frapper le front du plat de la main.

.

Elle parcourut encore et encore ses notes pour être certaine et dut se rendre à l'évidence : tout concordait. La raison pour laquelle les Guérisseurs étaient si impuissants et la maladie si rare, c'était tout simplement car elle ne provenait pas de leur monde… Il s'agissait d'un syndrome Moldu !

Se levant de son siège, Hermione exécuta une petite danse de la joie avant d'exploser de rire. Toute sa fatigue, son angoisse, sa frustration et sa joie s'y mêlèrent et ses rires redoublèrent jusqu'à ce que quelques larmes se mettent à glisser le long de ses joues. Se sentant idiote, la jeune femme finit par reprendre son sérieux et jeta coup d'œil à son travail, pour se rassurer une dernière fois. Mais elle savait que c'était sa seule et unique découverte et que s'il ne s'agissait pas, comme elle le présumait, d'une maladie Moldue, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour Narcissa Malefoy.

Décidant qu'elle avait bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil, la jeune femme laissa là ses travaux et partit en direction de sa chambre. Elle dormit seule, comme toujours ces derniers temps, mais se sentait à la fois bien trop fatiguée et euphorique pour se morfondre.

.

Elle se réveilla tôt ce jeudi matin. Muée par une énergie nouvelle, Hermione se vêtit et déjeuna aussi rapidement qu'elle le put avant de transplaner dans une rue adjacente à celle où se trouvait la British Library.

 _OoOoOoO_

Ce fut tout sourire qu'Hermione se présenta devant le portail en fer forgé de la demeure de Narcissa Malefoy seulement vingt-quatre heures plus tard. Il était encore très tôt mais la jeune femme espérait que la mère de Drago serait réveillée. Ce fut Gilly qui vint l'accueillir. Apparemment, sa Maîtresse prenait son petit déjeuner mais l'elfe préféra demander l'autorisation avant de faire pénétrer la Gryffondor. Cette dernière patienta donc sur le perron, pas découragée pour une Noise.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'elfe était de retour et l'invita à entrer. Hermione ne se fit pas prier et se laissa conduire jusqu'au même petit salon dans lequel Narcissa les avait déjà reçus, son fils et elle, quelques semaines plus tôt.

.

\- Miss Granger, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, répéta la blonde pour la troisième fois.

\- Mais enfin ! s'agaça Hermione. J'ai trouvé ce que vous avez, je pense pouvoir vous sauver maintenant !

\- Vous « _pensez_ ».

Hermione soupira de découragement.

\- Miss Granger, je vous avais dit de ne plus vous mêler de cette histoire, continua Narcissa, qui avait froncé ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?! Je _sais_ ce que vous avez ! Je peux vous sauver mais il faut que je vous ausculte et que je vous fasse passer quelques tests afin de pouvoir…

\- J'ai dit non ! Avez-vous des problèmes auditifs, Miss Granger ?

L'envie de lui jeter son thé à la figure germa dans l'esprit d'Hermione mais elle préféra reposer sa tasse avec brusquerie sur la table basse avant de se lever. Elle jeta un regard méprisant à Narcissa Malefoy qui ne répliqua absolument pas et quitta la demeure d'un pas raide.

.

La Gryffondor était dans une rage folle lorsqu'elle se présenta au Ministère quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'enferma dans son bureau et jeta un regard noir à ses dossiers. Son cerveau fonctionnait à mille pour cent et elle tentait à tout prix de trouver une solution pour faire céder Narcissa Malefoy. Merlin que les Malefoy pouvaient être bornés !

Hermione soupira puisqu'elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à trouver ce qui pourrait la faire changer d'avis sans elle-même finir à Azkaban… Elle finit par ouvrir les documents apportés par son patron. Alors qu'elle allait se plonger dans sa lecture, Hermione eut une soudaine illumination et les repoussa si fortement qu'ils s'écrasèrent au sol, des feuilles volant en tous sens. Pas dérangée pour autant, la Gryffondor tira plutôt un parchemin du premier tiroir de son bureau et attrapa sa plume qu'elle trempa rapidement dans l'encre.

Elle écrivit avec frénésie et, avant de changer d'avis, s'empressa d'aller porter sa lettre à un hibou. Il fallait dire que même si cette solution ne la conduirait sûrement pas à Azkaban, elle pouvait très certainement la conduire à se faire insulter de tous les noms par les Malefoy… tout au moins une partie d'entre eux.

.

Se promettant qu'une fois toute cette histoire derrière elle, Hermione ne raterait plus jamais une réunion, elle envoya également un mot à Percy pour lui faire part, une nouvelle fois, de son désistement et regagna finalement son bureau.

.

A dix-sept heures trente, Hermione était de retour chez elle. Elle tourna en rond dans son appartement comme une lionne en cage et faillit pousser une exclamation de joie en avisant le hibou qui tapait au carreau de la fenêtre. La jeune femme se précipita pour lui ouvrir et lui offrit de l'eau et de quoi se restaurer avant qu'il ne reparte. Pendant que le hibou se désaltérait longuement, elle s'installa sur son canapé et décacheta l'enveloppe, où son adresse était écrite avec une encre verte qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, avant de parcourir la missive des yeux. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Hermione se laissa aller contre le dossier de son canapé. Bon, au moins, l'étape une de son plan s'avérait concluante… bien que cela soit la plus simple de toutes. Mais il n'y avait pas de petite victoire après tout.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il lui restait en tout et pour tout trente minutes avant son rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall. La jeune femme en profita pour passer des vêtements moins stricts que son tailleur noir, se lâcha les cheveux et but un peu d'eau. Elle était si impatiente que tout cela ne lui prit que dix minutes et elle dut donc patienter, assise sur son canapé à croiser et décroiser les jambes pendant les vingt restantes.

L'aiguille pointa _finalement_ sur le six et Hermione put _enfin_ se diriger vers sa cheminée.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Eh bien, vous êtes très ponctuelle, Miss Granger, la félicita son ancienne professeure de Métamorphose.

La Gryffondor répondit par un sourire un peu forcé et épousseta ses vêtements. McGonagall lui fit signe de prendre place sur la chaise face à son bureau et la jeune femme s'exécuta. La Directrice de Poudlard la scruta de son regard perçant pendant de longues secondes mais Hermione ne baissa pas les yeux.

\- Bien, reprit finalement la vieille sorcière, vous devez vous en douter, Miss Granger, mais je me dois de vous rappeler que cette situation est une nouvelle fois très inhabituelle.

Hermione hocha la tête et baissa un peu le regard en signe de soumission.

\- Les élèves ne sont en cours que depuis un peu plus d'un mois et demi mais c'est pourtant la deuxième fois que Mr Malefoy va être autorisé à quitter le château.

Hermione releva vivement la tête.

\- Vous avez accepté ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

McGonagall garda le silence quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

\- J'ai lu votre lettre, Miss Granger, et je suis de votre avis lorsque vous dites qu'il s'agit là d'un cas de force majeure. Et, ayant été témoins de quelques échanges que vous avez eu avec le jeune Mr Malefoy, je sais que vous vous portez un attachement réciproque. Pourtant – Hermione soupira, c'était trop beau pour être vrai… - n'étant pas de sa famille, le règlement m'interdit en principe d'agréer à votre demande.

\- _En principe_ … répéta Hermione.

\- Oui, Miss Granger, en principe, acquiesça la Directrice tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un très léger et très rare sourire.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai, _en principe,_ pas le droit de le laisser quitter l'enceinte du château sans prévenir au préalable le père de Mr Malefoy. _Pourtant_ , les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont, je pense qu'il m'est possible de faire une petite entorse au règlement.

\- Merci, souffla Hermione dont le système nerveux était mis à rude épreuve.

\- Bien évidemment, je compte sur vous, Miss Granger, pour prévenir le père de Mr Malefoy en temps voulu.

\- Je le ferai, promit Hermione.

\- De même que je compte sur vous, continua McGonagall, pour vous assurer qu'il ne laisse pas de côté le travail scolaire pendant ce week-end.

\- Bien sûr ! Même si je pense que Scorpius a déjà fait et peut-être même rendu ses devoirs pour lundi.

En face d'elle, McGonagall sourit une seconde fois.

\- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle. Comme vous me l'avez demandé dans votre lettre, je ne l'ai pas prévenu et, même si je pense connaître sa réponse, il me faut tout de même lui demander son avis avant que vous puissiez partir, ajouta la vieille femme en se levant de son fauteuil.

\- Je comprends, opina Hermione.

\- Bien, restez ici.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione avait le regard perdu dans le vague lorsque la lourde porte en bois du bureau directorial s'ouvrit pour la seconde fois. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Scorpius Malefoy arrivait déjà et l'enlaçait.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Bonjour, Scorpius, le salua la jeune femme en souriant.

Il la relâcha et s'écarta de quelques pas, un peu intimidé par la présence de sa professeure et Directrice.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione, désirant le mettre à l'aise.

\- Très bien, répondit-il. Et toi ?

\- Bien, merci.

L'enfant lui adressa un grand sourire avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Est-ce que Papa à un problème ?

La Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet sans inquiéter Scorpius outre mesure. Mais McGonagall intervint alors à ce moment et proposa à son élève de s'asseoir.

\- En fait, si je suis ici, Scorpius, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi, expliqua Hermione.

\- Besoin de moi ? répéta le jeune blond, surpris.

\- Oui. Il faudrait que tu quittes le collège pendant le week-end.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension. Hermione hésitait à lui donner la raison de sa proposition. Elle se doutait que l'enfant serait aussi étonné que triste d'apprendre la maladie de sa grand-mère et la jeune femme n'était pas certaine que le bureau de la Directrice, et en sa compagnie, soit le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de révélation. Heureusement pour elle, le Serdaigle finit par afficher un air sérieux et lui répondit d'une voix forte :

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, Hermione.

De l'autre côté de son bureau, McGonagall haussa un sourcil.

\- Sans même savoir de quoi il retourne ? interrogea-t-elle Scorpius.

Celui-ci pivota vers elle.

\- Oui Professeure.

Son ton posé et presque autoritaire amusa manifestement les deux femmes.

\- Bien, concéda la Directrice.

.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout t'expliquer lorsque l'on arrivera à la maison, le rassura Hermione alors que Scorpius revenait avec sa valise.

L'enfant acquiesça. Il semblait anxieux et Hermione se sentit soudainement coupable. Pourtant, prévenir Scorpius pour qu'il convainque sa grand-mère d'accepter son aide était la seule et unique option qu'il lui restait. Elle espérait juste que Drago et sa mère finirait par comprendre sa décision…

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Assieds-toi, proposa Hermione lorsqu'ils eurent déposé les affaires du jeune blond dans son ancienne chambre.

L'enfant s'installa sur son lit alors qu'Hermione prenait place sur sa chaise de bureau.

.

Elle passa l'heure suivante à tout lui expliquer, ne passant rien sous silence. Scorpius fut, bien évidemment, choqué d'apprendre que sa grand-mère souffrait d'une terrible maladie mais c'est de la colère qu'Hermione lut dans son regard lorsqu'elle lui expliqua que cette dernière n'acceptait pas son aide.

\- Et tu es sûre que tu peux la sauver ? demanda Scorpius après qu'elle eut achevé son monologue.

\- Je le pense, oui.

\- Alors emmène-moi chez ma grand-mère, s'il-te-plaît.

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil. Il était près de vingt heures et elle pensait que l'enfant prendrait le temps de la réflexion et qu'ils ne se rendraient – _s'ils_ s'y rendaient – chez Narcissa Malefoy que le lendemain matin. Mais elle finit par opiner du chef devant le regard décidé de Scorpius.

.

\- Scorpius ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais… je… je ne t'ai pas dit tout cela pour que tu te fâches avec ta grand-mère… je voulais seulement... commença Hermione qui peinait à trouver ses mots.

\- Aider, termina Scorpius en souriant. Je sais, Hermione.

\- J'espère juste que Narcissa et ton père ne m'en voudront pas trop…, ironisa la Gryffondor qui voyait déjà le regard assassin des deux Malefoy sur elle lorsqu'ils apprendraient que Scorpius était au courant.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'effaça.

\- Mieux vaut pour eux que ça ne soit pas le cas ! Parce que, pour l'instant, c'est moi qui leur en veux un max !

\- Un max ? répéta Hermione, amusée d'entendre cette expression très Moldue dans la bouche du jeune Malefoy.

Il se mit soudainement à rougir.

\- Ouais… Mon amie Hélène utilise beaucoup ce mot.

\- Hélène ? La jeune fille de Poufsouffle ? se souvint la jeune femme.

\- Oui. C'est une Née-Moldue, comme toi. D'ailleurs, elle était super jalouse de moi quand je lui ai dit que tu sortais avec mon père.

\- Qu-quoi ?! s'étrangla Hermione qui s'arrêta brusquement de marcher.

\- Ouais… Tu sais, tu es vraiment super connue et elle m'a dit qu'elle rêvait de te rencontrer, expliqua Scorpius qui ne comprenait de toute évidence pas pourquoi Hermione le regardait ainsi.

\- C'est… Scorpius, à combien de personne as-tu dit que ton père et moi « sortions ensemble » ? demanda finalement Hermione, anxieuse.

\- Oh euh… il fronça un peu les sourcils comme s'il comptait mentalement et Hermione sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. En fait, je ne l'ai dit qu'à Hélène, je crois.

La Gryffondor se retint de se placer une main sur le cœur en signe de soulagement et se contenta de soupirer presque imperceptiblement.

\- Bien. Ecoute-moi, Scorpius, il ne faut pas que tu dises ce genre de chose à d'autres personnes.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne sors plus avec papa ?!

\- Si… enfin non ! Enfin… on se voit toujours mais… Hermione avait envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Ton père et moi nous nous voyons, et je comprends que de ton point de vue, cela puisse te donner l'impression que nous… « sortons » ensemble mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors il ne faudrait pas que tu le répète autour de toi, d'accord ? Et puis imagine un peu comment ton père réagirait si de telles rumeurs lui parvenaient aux oreilles…

Hermione frissonna juste en imaginant sa réaction.

\- Bah moi, je vois pas vraiment pourquoi il se fâcherait, mais bon, je ne dirai plus rien… M'enfin tu sais, Hermione, beaucoup de personnes ont remarqué que vous vous comportiez comme des amoureux quand toi et Papa étiez là pour les excuses de James et Ted.

Cette fois-ci, la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de se passer une main sur le visage, déconfite.

\- Scorpius, je pense que nous devrions avancer, reprit finalement Hermione qui avait plus qu'envie de mettre un terme à cette conversation gênante.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, répondit Scorpius en prenant un air où l'angoisse, la colère et la tristesse transparaissaient.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Hermione en lui serrant doucement l'épaule, compatissante.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Maître Scorpius ?! s'exclama Gilly en voyant le petit-fils de sa Maîtresse apparaître derrière la porte.

\- Bonsoir Gilly, pourrais-tu nous conduire jusqu'à ma grand-mère s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Bien sûr Maître Scorpius, suivez Gilly. Gilly va vous conduire jusqu'au petit salon.

\- Ma grand-mère est au petit salon ?

\- Oui Maître Scorpius.

\- Alors nous nous débrouillerons tout seuls. Merci Gilly.

\- Mais, Maître…

Mais Scorpius ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Hermione adressa un petit sourire d'excuse à l'elfe de maison qui semblait totalement dépassée et suivit l'enfant jusqu'à la pièce où Narcissa semblait avoir élu domicile.

Scorpius toqua à la porte.

\- Entre Gilly.

Scorpius ouvrit la porte. Narcissa était plongée dans un roman et ne releva pas tout de suite les yeux. Mais à peine l'eut-elle fait qu'elle s'écria :

\- Scorpius ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu perdre autant le flegme qui la caractérisait pourtant si bien.

\- Scorpius par Merlin répond-moi ! Qu'est-ce que… Miss Granger ?! s'exclama Narcissa en posant les yeux sur la Gryffondor pour la seconde fois en moins de quarante-huit heures.

Scorpius allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'un éclat brilla dans les yeux de la blonde et Hermione comprit qu'elle venait de saisir les raisons de la présence de son petit-fils.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?! tonna-t-elle à son adresse. Drago et moi vous avions formellement interdit de lui en parler ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela, je vous avais pourtant…

Mais elle fut brusquement coupée par la main autoritaire que leva son petit-fils pour la faire taire. Hermione en fut étonnée mais de toute évidence pas autant que Narcissa qui regarda Scorpius avec une incompréhension des plus totales.

Pourtant, l'enfant ne lui adressa pas un mot et se retourna plutôt vers Hermione, restée en retrait.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser discuter avec elle, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Bien-sûr. Veux-tu que je t'attende ?

\- Oui, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais aller patienter un peu plus loin.

\- Merci Hermione.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire encourageant et les laissa tous les deux. Les yeux médusés et colériques de Narcissa Malefoy étant la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de refermer la porte.

.

A la demande de Gilly, Hermione alla s'installer dans le grand salon et patienta, une tasse de thé et des biscuits dans les mains. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, se transformant bientôt en heure. La Gryffondor somnolait lorsque Scorpius réapparut finalement. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et Hermione comprit qu'il avait réussi.

\- Grand-mère voudrait te parler, annonça-t-il.

Elle se leva, reposa sa tasse et ses gâteaux sur la table et suivit l'enfant. Tout comme lors de sa première visite, Hermione fut invitée à s'asseoir dans le canapé face à la maîtresse de maison. Scorpius prit place à ses côtés avant de bâiller aux corneilles. Narcissa lui lança un regard en biais mais ne le reprit pas. Elle posa plutôt ses yeux perçants sur une Hermione qui, mal à l'aise, ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre.

\- Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que je vous ai dit, Miss Granger. Mon fils et moi vous avions expressément demandé de ne pas lui en parler, fit-elle en regardant Scorpius.

\- Je sais, répondit Hermione.

Elle prit un air pincé comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire la révulsait.

\- Mais je suis prête à vous écouter et à vous laisser essayer de faire quelque chose pour… _ça_ , fit-elle en posant un regard dégoûté sur ses jambes paralysées.

\- Je vous promets que… commença Hermione mais Narcissa la coupa en levant la main de la même façon qu'elle-même s'était faite interrompre par son petit-fils un peu plus tôt.

\- Que vous ferez tout ce que vous pouvez, oui, je le sais, termina-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux que vous me promettiez, Miss Granger. Ce que je veux, c'est que vous me promettiez de ne pas en parler à Drago. Vous n'êtes pas parvenue à tenir une telle promesse la première fois alors peut-être en serez-vous capable cette-fois ci ! termina la blonde en lui adressant une œillade glaciale.

Mais Hermione ne s'en offusqua pas, bien trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin… pourquoi ?!

\- Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs, répondit-elle calmement.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux avant de battre plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle se tourna finalement vers Scorpius, resté silencieux à ses côtés.

\- Tu es d'accord avec ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Il n'a pas à être d'accord avec quoique ce soit, c'est la condition pour que je vous autorise à jouer à l'apprentie Médicomage avec moi.

Hermione releva la tête et sentit la colère grandir en elle.

\- Premièrement je ne _joue_ pas à l'apprentie Médicomage, Mrs Malefoy, je _suis_ Médicomage. Et deuxièmement, sachez que je trouve ce genre de chantage tout bonnement odieux, cracha Hermione qui peinait à se contrôler.

\- Ce que vous pensez ne m'atteint pas le moins du monde, Miss Granger. Mon fils ne devra pas savoir et il ne saura pas, un point c'est…

\- Et qu'elle est cette chose que _je_ ne dois pas savoir ? la coupa une voix que les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce reconnurent instantanément.

* * *

Et voilà... notre petit Scorpius adoré vole au secours de sa grand-mère ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lui ! ^^

Espérons que les représailles des Malefoy vis-à-vis d'Hermione ne seront pas trop importantes... surtout de la part d'un certain blond. Quoique, pour le moment, sa colère risque plutôt d'être dirigée contre sa mère qui voulait lui cacher des choses...

.

Théoriquement, ce chapitre aurait dû être un peu plus long et donc ne pas être coupé ici. Toutefois, j'ai changé d'avis et, croyez-moi, c'est pour le bien de votre petit cœur que je ne voulais pas trop maltraiter... Cela vous donne, je pense, une certaine idée de la réaction qu'aura notre très cher Drago...

BREEEF ! Dites-moi tout ce que vous pensez dans vos reviews car j'ai, comme toujours, méga giga hâte de lire vos retours ! :)

Je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre quarante-deux !

 **Chalusse**

PS : N'oubliez pas que le quatrième reviewersaire d'MST (Bah quoi ? Il claque l'acronyme de ma fic' ! *-*) est en jeu. Un dîner aux chandelles avec son personnage favori à gagner pour celui ou celle qui laissera la quatre-centième.

 **PPS : Encore merci à vous tous. Love U.  
**


	43. Chapitre 42

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme toujours, je commence par remercier du fond du cœur l'ensemble de mes revieweurs/euses d'amour ainsi ceux qui font des ajouts en fav/alertes.

Je remercie tout particulièrement **Bellasidious** qui a offert, à cette fic', sa quatre centième review ! Merci beaucoup à toi. Comme promis, tu gagnes un dîner aux chandelles avec ton personnage favori. Fais-en bon usage. ;)

Merci à tous de faire un tel accueil à cette fic'. C'est génial et cela me ravie que vous l'appréciiez autant.

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Cela me fait super plaisir que tu aies adoré le précédent chapitre et que tu plussoies la décision prise par Hermione d'aller voir Scorpius. Les choses risquent de bouger mais pas forcément en bien… Je suis ravie que le suspens soit au rendez-vous et j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue malgré tout ;). Je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta nouvelle review et je te souhaite, comme toujours, une très bonne semaine également ! Plein de bisous.

 **The White Ferret** : Tout d'abord, permets-moi de te dire que j'adoooooore ton pseudo ! C'est tellement Malefoyen ! *-* Ensuite, je suis ravie que tu apprécies autant cette histoire, cela me fait immensément plaisir et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle continuera à te plaire. Je te remercie très chaleureusement d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser cette review qui était ta toute première sur ma fic'. Bisous et peut-être à bientôt ! :)

 **Mimi896** : Je suis ravie que tu continues à apprécier cette fic', c'est génial ! :) Effectivement, Hermione se démène pour trouver une solution. Je considère que son attitude ressemble beaucoup à « l'ancienne Hermione » dans le sens où elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour apporter son aide. Le parallèle avec la lionne est donc très bien choisi.

Concernant Drago, je le vois dans la retenue, comme tu le mentionnes très justement. Pour moi, il n'est pas quelqu'un qui va extérioriser ses sentiments et d'autant plus dans ce registre-ci. Hermione a appris à le connaître et sait interpréter son comportement sans qu'il ait nécessairement besoin de lui parler. Je te remercie pour tes compliments sur la retranscription de la situation :).

Sinon, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, je ne pense pas que Drago appréciera que Narcissa souhaite lui cacher des choses. Ce qui serait peut-être un euphémisme, d'ailleurs…

C'est parfait si la coupure a été faite au « bon » moment pour laisser planer le suspens. C'est totalement ce que je recherche. (Oui, je sais, je suis sadique ! ^^)

Voilà ! J'espère de tout cœur que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te remercie très chaleureusement pour cette seconde review ! :) A très bientôt, bisous.

 **Bellasidious** : Comme toujours : c'est un pur bonheur d'apprendre que le précédent chapitre t'a plu ! Tu es « trop méga impatience de lire la suite » ? Eh bien le suspens touche à sa fin… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

Et il faut que tu saches que ta review est la 400e de cette fic' ! Eh oui ! Tu gagnes donc un dîner aux chandelles avec ton personnage favori et, au-delà de ça, tu gagnes des millions de remerciements Chalussien. Je suis véritablement ravie que ce soit toi qui aies laissé cette 400e review. Tu me fais un très beau cadeau et de t'en remercie encore. :) Plein de bisous et à très vite.

.

Voilà ! Alors… comment notre très cher Drago va-t-il réagir ? En bien, en mal, en ni bien ni mal ? C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir avec ce quarante-deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin. :)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Quand les masques tombent**

Au ralenti, les trois têtes pivotèrent vers l'entrée de la pièce. Comme chacun s'y attendait, Drago se trouvait là, la main sur la poignée et les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension. A ses côtés, Hermione vit Scorpius se tendre alors que son père baissait le regard sur lui.

\- Scorpius, mais qu'est-ce que… Granger ?! s'exclama-t-il dans une parfaite imitation de sa mère une bonne heure et demie plus tôt.

Comme personne ne lui répondait, le Serpentard lâcha la poignée avant de s'avancer jusqu'au milieu du salon.

\- On vous a tous lancé un sortilège de Langue-de-Plomb ou est-ce que l'un d'entre vous serait assez aimable pour me dire ce qu'il se passe ici, par Merlin ? Et quelle est cette chose que je ne dois pas savoir ?!

Narcissa, Scorpius et Hermione échangèrent une œillade qui sembla irriter encore davantage Malefoy qui explosa littéralement.

\- Mais vous allez parler et m'expliquer pourquoi mon fils, qui devrait être dans son dortoir à Poudlard, se retrouve dans le salon de ma mère à près de vingt-deux heures, accompagné de la femme avec laquelle je… je… avec _Granger_?! Ou faut-il que je vous fasse avaler du Veritaserum ?

\- Drago, ça suffit ! s'exclama soudainement Narcissa en jetant un regard assassin à son fils. Si tu arrêtais de hurler comme un dément et si tu t'asseyais, nous pourrions _peut-être_ t'expliquer quelque chose !

Un combat visuel s'engagea alors entre la mère et le fils que ce dernier finit par perdre. Il alla s'asseoir près d'elle, sur le second canapé et Hermione vit Narcissa lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu dois arrêter l'alcool mon fils, conseilla-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ! Surtout quand tu… il s'interrompit et observa subrepticement Scorpius.

Narcissa, qui avait suivi son regard l'informa de l'avancée de la situation :

\- Il sait.

.

Malefoy ferma les paupières comme pour se calmer et Hermione se fit toute petite. Elle eut pourtant beau se ratatiner le plus possible dans le fond du canapé, c'est bien sur elle que son amant posa les yeux lorsqu'il les rouvrit, quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis même pas surpris ?

Sa voix dégoulinait de ressentiment et Hermione en fut blessée. Mais le pire pour elle fut les paroles qu'il prononça ensuite.

\- Putain, Granger ! T'avais une chose à faire, une seule _putain_ de chose à faire : ne pas lui dire… Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu cours à Poudlard et tu vas le prévenir ! Et puis d'abord, comment tu as fait pour le faire sortir de là-bas sans mon autorisation ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais il enchaîna :

\- Je sais pas si c'est parce que ta gamine est morte et que tu te crois permise de te comporter ainsi avec tous les mioches que tu croises pour combler un manque affectif ou une autre connerie du genre, mais c'est certainement pas parce qu'on couche ensemble que toi et tes gènes de Sang-de-Bourbe allez _soudainement_ vous mettre à avoir des droits sur mon fils ! (1)

Le silence tomba, bientôt suivit par un claquement sec. Hermione, qui avait baissé ses yeux embués sur le tapis releva brusquement la tête pour voir Malefoy se tenir la joue tandis qu'à sa gauche, Scorpius s'était levé. Narcissa, elle, regardait son fils avec mépris et dégoût.

\- Excuse-toi ! cracha alors Scorpius à l'adresse de son père.

Si on lui avait un jour dit qu'elle se retrouverait dans un salon où Narcissa Malefoy avait giflé son fils unique pour les propos qu'il avait tenu à _son_ encontre et où Scorpius Malefoy défiait son père pour lui extorquer des excuses, Hermione aurait doucement rigolé… Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de se jouer sous ses yeux ébahis.

\- Excuse-toi ! répéta Scorpius en s'approchant un peu plus de son père.

Ce dernier leva un regard furibond sur lui.

\- Fais très attention à ce que tu es en train de dire, mon fils, le prévint Malefoy d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Oh je sais parfaitement ce que je suis en train de dire, _Papa_ ! Je suis en train de te demander de t'excuser pour ce que tu as dit à Hermione. Parce que tu sais, _Papa_ , ce que tu lui as dit, c'était digne du connard de père que Ted Lupin et James Potter m'ont décrit il y a quelques semaines.

Tous surent qu'il était allé trop loin. Drago se leva d'un bond et colla une gifle monumentale à son fils. Enfin ça… c'est ce qu'il se serait passé si Scorpius n'avait pas fait un pas en arrière au dernier moment. Dérouté, Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de réitérer son geste que Scorpius éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Merci, _Papa_ , tu viens d'illustrer à merveille ce que je venais de dire. Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être retourner boire. Avec un peu de chance, tu tomberas dans le coma et on sera tranquille jusqu'à demain matin.

De toute évidence, Scorpius n'avait jamais parlé à son père de cette façon car Hermione vit Malefoy et sa mère regarder l'enfant comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient.

Ne leur prêtant aucune attention, Scorpius leur tourna le dos et s'avança vers Hermione.

\- Tu veux bien me ramener maintenant ?

\- A Poudlard ? demanda la Gryffondor, décontenancée.

\- Non, sourit-il. Chez toi.

\- Oh… euh… elle leva les yeux vers le père et la grand-mère de l'enfant. Tu devrais peut-être rester ici ou aller chez ton…

\- Père ? Non. Cet homme-là, il désigna le Serpentard d'un coup de menton, ce n'est pas mon père. Mon père ne parle pas comme ça aux gens et encore moins à ceux qu'il _aime_.

Il insista lourdement sur ce mot avant de poursuivre.

\- Et Grand-mère sait que je ne suis pas prêt à rester avec elle après ce qu'elle m'a fait. Mais le mensonge coule dans les veines des Malefoy, apparemment… Bref, tu veux bien me ramener ? répéta-t-il.

Hermione pesa le pour et le contre et prit finalement la décision qui lui semblait être la plus favorable pour le jeune Scorpius et peu importait si le père de ce dernier ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole.

\- Oui.

\- Merci Hermione.

La Gryffondor se leva du canapé, plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Nous reviendrons demain. Enfin si Hermione accepte _encore_ de soigner Grand-mère après ça… Parce que oui, _Papa_ , Hermione était prête à sauver Grand-mère et Grand-mère avait accepté de la laisser faire… ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Malefoy qui semblait de plus en plus défait à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient.

Hermione quitta finalement la pièce sans un regard en arrière et entendit Scorpius adresser une dernière phrase, toujours à l'attention du blond :

\- N'essaie pas de venir. Je ne veux pas te voir et Hermione non plus.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Qu'aimerais-tu pour le dîner ? demanda Hermione pour se donner contenance à peine furent-ils rentrés.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de penser à ce que Drago Malefoy venait de lui dire. Alors même s'il était vingt-deux heures trente, Hermione était prête à cuisiner un ragoût si Scorpius le lui demandait. Malheureusement pour elle, l'enfant n'était de toute évidence pas un télépathe hors pair…

\- Rien, merci.

\- Quoi ? Mais il faut que tu manges quelque chose, répliqua la Gryffondor.

\- J'ai vraiment pas faim, Hermione…

\- Même un thé ou mieux, un chocolat chaud ? proposa-t-elle.

L'enfant resta silencieux puis finit par acquiescer. Ravie, Hermione fonça dans la cuisine. Elle prit tout son temps – c'est-à-dire environ deux minutes trente – pour préparer les chocolats chauds. Elle plaça les deux tasses sur un plateau, sortit quelques biscuits du placard et apporta le tout dans le salon. Scorpius était assis dans le canapé, le regard triste, et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Il attrapa sa tasse et but un peu de chocolat.

.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione, souffla-t-il après un long silence.

La Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche mais il continua :

\- Tu sais, mon père finira par venir s'excuser. Il t'aime beaucoup et, même si ça n'en avait pas vraiment l'air tout à l'heure, il va finir par s'en vouloir.

\- Tu as raison, ça ne se voyait pas vraiment tout à l'heure, répondit Hermione, amère.

A sa gauche, Scorpius leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'opposer à lui de cette manière. Tu sais, il aurait vraiment pu te faire…

\- Mal ? la coupa Scorpius en riant jaune. Il était tellement bourré que je ne sais même pas comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout. Ça a été simple de l'esquiver.

\- Hum… Mais tu sais, il n'oubliera pas ce que tu lui as dit.

\- J'espère bien ! s'exclama l'enfant. Je connais mon père, Hermione, il peut être vraiment très, très idiot quand il boit et, comme je te l'ai dit, je sais qu'il finira par regretter ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il t'a dit. Ce que j'espère c'est qu'il s'en rendra compte rapidement et aussi…

Il leva de nouveaux les yeux vers elle.

\- Et aussi que tu lui laisseras une seconde chance, termina-t-il. Même si je comprendrais que tu ne le fasses pas après _ça_ …

Hermione ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre, de toute façon ? Elle n'avait, elle-même, aucune idée de comment elle réagirait lorsque – ou plutôt _si_ – Malefoy venait lui présenter ses excuses et elle ne se sentait pas prête à y songer pour le moment. Ses mots lui avaient fait l'effet d'une gifle. Et même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, ils avaient également heurté son cœur de plein fouet.

 _OoOoOoO_

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'Hermione était allongée dans son lit et cela faisait dix minutes que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Tentant tout d'abord de les retenir, la jeune femme avait fini par les accepter. Pleurer lui embrumait l'esprit et, paradoxalement, lui permettait de ne pas trop réfléchir. Et elle ne voulait _pas_ réfléchir. Elle ne voulait _pas_ se remémorer inlassablement les paroles de Malefoy. Elle ne voulait _pas_ comprendre leur signification. Surtout, elle ne voulait _pas_ avoir l'impression d'avoir été utilisée. Elle ne voulait pas entendre cette petite voix qui, au fond d'elle, lui murmurait cruellement que Drago Malefoy avait joué double jeu avec elle, qu'il avait été le plus intelligent des deux. Car, elle avait depuis bien longtemps fait tomber le masque et agit avec sincérité. Hermione ne voulait plus avoir cette impression de s'être faite avoir, d'être tombée dans un piège. Un piège dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience avant cet instant précis où Drago Malefoy lui avait craché son venin comme si elle était toujours, à ses yeux, Hermione Granger, la Gryffondor, la Sang-de-bourbe meilleure amie de Harry Potter, et non Hermione, la femme avec laquelle il partageait ses nuits, à laquelle il faisait l'amour et qui avait partagé de nombreux moments de complicité avec son fils.

Non, Hermione ne voulait pas penser à tout ceci. Alors elle laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête puis plongea, finalement, dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars qu'elle pensait pourtant avoir éradiqués de sa vie.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Tu es sûre ? l'interrogea Scorpius pour la quatrième fois tout en laçant ses chaussures.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme en souriant de l'opiniâtreté dont il faisait preuve pour s'assurer qu'elle était certaine de vouloir retourner au Manoir de Narcissa Malefoy en ce samedi matin...

\- Merci Hermione, murmura l'enfant en relevant un regard si expressif que la Gryffondor en fut immédiatement touchée.

\- J'ai promis à ta grand-mère que je l'aiderais et puis je sais qu'elle n'est pas - ou tout au moins plus - responsable des paroles et des actes de ton père.

\- Oui mais bon… t'es quand même super géniale et si Papa ne le comprend pas, c'est qu'il craint vraiment un max !

Scorpius réussit à arracher à Hermione son premier éclat de rire depuis la veille et n'en sembla pas peu fier.

\- Allez viens, sourit la jeune femme en lui tendant la main pour les faire transplaner.

.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ne se trouvait plus dans son appartement mais bel et bien devant le portail de la demeure de Narcissa Malefoy. Un pic d'angoisse se glissa sournoisement jusqu'à son cœur et la Gryffondor ferma momentanément les yeux avant de soupirer. Elle avait promis, elle ne pouvait pas reculer.

La main de l'enfant de son – ex ? – amant toujours dans la sienne, elle marcha alors en direction de la porte d'entrée et ce fut une immense sensation de déception qui l'envahit lorsque Gilly vint leur ouvrir la porte, les accueillant pourtant très chaleureusement. Hermione avait envie de se gifler elle-même. Elle exécrait Drago Malefoy depuis la veille au soir et lui en voulait terriblement mais… ne pas le voir sur le pas de la porte, l'accueillir avec Scorpius, la faisait se sentir terriblement mal. Au-delà de la colère, c'était la tristesse qui primait dorénavant et ce pour une raison toute simple : il n'était pas venu s'excuser. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Scorpius et même si la Gryffondor l'aurait probablement jeté dehors comme un malpropre après lui avoir hurlé ses quatre vérités pendant des heures, une part d'elle-même aurait apprécié que le blond fasse au moins cet effort. Mais non… il n'était pas venu la veille, et n'était toujours pas là pour les accueillir ce matin. L'impression d'avoir été beaucoup trop naïve et manipulée s'intensifia et Hermione sentit les larmes affluer. Elle les ravala du mieux qu'elle le put et ne se rendit même pas compte que Scorpius et elle étaient à présent devant la porte du petit salon de Narcissa.

.

Comme la veille, Scorpius toqua puis entra. Hermione, qui peinait à reprendre contact avec la réalité, le vit se figer une fois qu'il se fut avancé de quelques pas et comprit que Malefoy était également présent. Sentant son cœur battre un peu plus vite - mais certainement pas d'enthousiasme ou d'impatience - la jeune femme ferma momentanément les paupières, prit une profonde inspiration puis entra à son tour

C'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas quitté cette pièce depuis la veille. Narcissa et son fils étaient assis aux mêmes emplacements, mais la Gryffondor remarqua tout de même quelques changements. A l'instar de leur tenue qui étaient différentes. Ce fut toutefois leurs traits tirés qui surprirent et interloquèrent Hermione en tout premier lieu. Elle passa très rapidement sur le visage de celui qu'elle considérait à présent comme son ex-amant, pour ne pas qu'il voit son regard sur lui, mais elle s'y attarda suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit-là. L'idée qu'il puisse être allé se réfugier dans les bras d'une autre femme s'imposa à elle mais Hermione l'oublia en posant les yeux sur Narcissa. Elle aussi semblait très fatiguée, et son air encore plus pincé qu'à l'accoutumée fit comprendre à Hermione qu' _ils_ avaient dû parler, et très certainement se disputer, jusque tard dans la nuit.

Elle fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées lorsque Scorpius marcha jusqu'à sa grand-mère qu'il embrassa avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'un des petits canapés, occultant et méprisant ouvertement son père. Jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobée à ce dernier, la Gryffondor le vit se tendre dans son fauteuil mais il ne commenta pas. Décidée à enfoncer le clou – quoi que… finalement, en avait-il réellement quelque chose à faire ? – elle alla serrer la main de la maîtresse de maison puis prit place près de Scorpius, ignorant à son tour Malefoy.

.

Un silence pesant et chargé de tension tomba alors tel une chape de plomb que Narcissa finit par briser en offrant du thé à son petit-fils et à Hermione.

.

\- Merci Gilly, dit Scorpius.

\- Merci, répéta à son tour la jeune femme en attrapant la tasse que l'elfe lui tendait mais à laquelle elle avait l'impression qu'il lui serait impossible de toucher.

En fait, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais rien avaler tant sa gorge était serrée. Prenant sur elle, Hermione s'efforça tout de même de boire un peu de thé afin de ne pas avoir la bouche sèche et de pouvoir s'exprimer correctement.

\- Bien, Mrs Malefoy, commença la jeune femme - occultant autant qu'elle le pouvait la présence du Serpentard dans la pièce. Puisque nous avons été… interrompues hier, je suis revenue pour vous faire part de mes recherches sur votre maladie avant de vous expliquer la procédure et de répondre à vos questions.

Elle se tut quelques instants, le temps de sortir ses notes de son sac à main afin de ne rien oublier, même si elle connaissait tout par cœur, puis reprit la parole.

\- La raison pour laquelle les Médicomages ne parvenaient pas à vous soigner est simple : vous souffrez d'une pathologie Moldue.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent brusquement vers elle mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas intimider.

\- Il s'agit plutôt d'un dérivé d'une maladie Moldue. Vous souffrez de crises qui, comme elles ne sont pas soignées, affaiblissent votre corps et font progresser le mal très rapidement. En vous épargnant le jargon médical, ces crises sont des inflammations au niveau de vos fibres nerveuses qui conduisent à des endommagements. Et ce sont ces endommagements qui provoquent la paralysie. Toutefois, et même si cela ne se passe pas ainsi avec la « version Moldue » de la maladie, la « version sorcière » est beaucoup plus agressive, ce qui explique que les Guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste vous aient diagnostiqué une paralysie complète pour la fin de l'année.

\- Mais… tu peux empêcher ça, pas vrai Hermione ? demanda Scorpius, très pâle.

\- Oui. Je dois faire des tests, ce qui va requérir votre présence à Sainte-Mangouste pour quelques jours, mais je pense pouvoir créer une potion pour stopper les effets du syndrome.

\- Stopper ?

\- Oui Madame.

\- Mais je resterai paralysée. Même si vous « stoppez » la progression, je resterai paralysée.

\- Oui… Même la magie à ses limites, Mrs Malefoy et je ne peux pas réparer les fibres qui ont été détériorées. J'aurais peut-être pu le faire si vous aviez été Moldue et que cette maladie en était restée à son état originel, mais cela ne sera pas possible dans votre cas.

\- Je vous remercie de votre honnêteté, apprécia Narcissa en lui adressant un faible sourire. J'aurais quelques questions…

\- Bien-sûr, je vous écoute.

}{

Drago, lui, n'écoutait pas. Le regard figé sur Granger, il ne parvenait pas à passer outre son visage défait. Il savait que devant Scorpius et sa mère, elle faisait bonne figure mais il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec elle pour savoir quand elle avait pleuré ou non. Et elle avait pleuré, il en était certain. Drago pariait même sur le fait que cela n'avait pas duré que quelques petites minutes… Une sensation de colère mêlée à de la culpabilité et du dégoût de lui-même s'immisça progressivement en lui et cela n'alla pas en s'arrangeant lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son fils où la tristesse et la déception était bien visible. Il avait vraiment tout foutu en l'air, la veille…

Comme tous les soirs depuis quelques temps maintenant, il était sorti pour boire et, comme tous les soirs, il était passé voir sa mère avant de rentrer chez lui pour finir de se soûler jusqu'à s'effondrer dans son canapé. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il avait alors découvert que, non seulement Narcissa avait de la visite, mais qu'il s'agissait, en plus, de Scorpius et d'Hermione. L'élément déclencheur de sa perte de contrôle avait ensuite été de comprendre que sa mère voulait le garder dans l'ignorance pour, selon elle, le protéger – ce qu'elle lui avait confié lorsqu'ils en avaient « parlé » après le départ de son fils et de son amante… Porté par l'alcool, Drago avait alors explosé et déversé sa colère sur la première personne qui lui était tombé sous la main : Granger. _Hermione_ … Il avait bien vu son regard lorsqu'il lui avait balancé ces conneries malgré le fait qu'elle tente de le cacher derrière un masque d'impassibilité.

Drago rigola ironiquement et intérieurement à cette pensée. Si quelqu'un pouvait lire derrière ce genre de masque, c'était bien lui. Il le portait si souvent…

Il avait longuement hésité à venir s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme et de son fils mais les paroles qu'avait prononcé ce dernier avant qu'ils ne partent, ainsi que la longue et pesante « conversation » qu'il avait eu avec sa mère, l'avaient finalement convaincu de ne pas se rendre à son appartement. D'autant plus qu'il était près de trois heures du matin lorsque Narcissa avait enfin arrêté de lui hurler dessus tout en lui expliquant qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à arranger la situation au vu de ce que la Gryffondor faisait pour elle, Scorpius et – disait elle – lui. Drago avait été surpris de voir avec qu'elle virulence sa mère avait condamné son comportement et avait soutenu Scorpius et Hermione. Mais, après une petite heure de sommeil et surtout une bonne potion, le Serpentard était parvenu à y voir un peu plus clair et s'était instantanément sentit honteux. Il était tellement en colère contre lui-même qu'il avait mis son poing dans la glace de sa salle de bain, s'ouvrant une bonne partie de la main par la même occasion. Les paroles de son fils tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, associées au regard peiné de son amante et, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, rien ne parvenait à les effacer.

}{

\- Eh bien, comme je l'ai mentionné, je pense parvenir à vous guérir grâce à une potion. Le seul point négatif est qu'il va très certainement me falloir des ingrédients assez rares et en grande quantité puisque je ne pense pas être en mesure de créer la bonne potion immédiatement. Je ne me suis pas encore renseignée pour savoir où me procurer ce genre de...

\- Je sais où trouver tout ça, laisse-moi m'en occuper, offrit soudainement Malefoy qui sortait pour la première fois de son mutisme depuis que Scorpius et elle étaient arrivés.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, étonné, et il se sentit très certainement obligé de s'expliquer car il reprit :

\- Blaise Zabini est potionniste. Il détient de nombreux laboratoires partout à travers la planète et je sais qu'il pourra m'obtenir n'importe lequel des ingrédients dont tu auras besoins, termina-t-il en posant ses yeux gris sur Hermione.

Cette dernière, mal à l'aise de la façon dont il la regardait, opina sèchement avant de reporter son attention sur Narcissa.

\- Quand voulez-vous commencer ? demanda la blonde.

\- Lundi. Je me rendrai directement à Sainte-Mangouste après mon travail et je commencerai les examens le plus rapidement possible pour que vous n'ayez pas à demeurer là-bas trop longtemps.

Sa future patiente acquiesça.

\- Je reviendrai vous voir à chaque fin d'après-midi, puisque je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre des jours de repos, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, des Guérisseur compétents s'occuperont de vous durant la journée. J'ai déjà tout planifié avec le Médicomage Dawson.

Narcissa hocha de nouveau la tête mais ouvrit tout de même la bouche :

\- Je sais que nous n'en avons pas discuté, Miss Granger, mais il va sans dire que vous serez rémunérée.

\- Oh… euh… vous savez, je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent, bredouilla la Gryffondor, embarrassée.

\- Je sais, mais il est hors de question que vous travailliez gratuitement, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

Elle lança une œillade à son fils.

\- Bien évidemment ! s'exclama-t-il comme si cela tombait sous le sens et que le comportement d'Hermione était particulièrement inquiétant.

« _Bien évidemment »_ , grommela la Gryffondor pour elle-même, comment Drago Malefoy pourrait-il comprendre le concept de la générosité ? Avec lui… tout était une question d'argent…

.

La Guérisseuse et sa patiente discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione finisse par prendre congé. Scorpius se leva en même temps qu'elle du canapé et la suivit lorsqu'elle alla saluer Narcissa.

\- Repars-tu avec Miss Granger ? s'enquit cette dernière après de son petit-fils.

\- Oui Grand-mère.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait et ne fit aucun commentaire. Pas plus que Malefoy qui resta assis dans son fauteuil alors que Scorpius et elle quittaient la pièce.

 _OoOoOoO_

Seuls, Drago et Narcissa, échangèrent un regard.

\- Ne devais-tu pas présenter tes excuses auprès d'eux, mon fils ?

Drago s'abstint de répondre et baissa les yeux.

\- Hum… Eh bien je ne te répèterai pas ce que je t'ai déjà dit hier, Drago, tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu as à faire et prendre tes responsabilités. Mais j'espère que tu as conscience que plus tu attendras, pire ce sera… Tu devrais au moins aller voir Scorpius avant qu'il ne reparte pour Poudlard.

Drago grogna.

\- Si Miss Granger parvient à me sauver comme elle s'évertue à le prétendre et que mon petit-fils n'est pas là le jour de Noël car il a décidé de rester à Poudlard, je t'en tiendrai pour personnellement responsable, prévint sa mère en lui jetant un regard assassin.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione et Scorpius étaient plongés dans la rédaction d'une dissertation sur le thème des potions, que la jeune femme avait donnée au Serdaigle pour « s'entraîner » comme il lui en avait fait la demande, lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Tous deux se redressèrent d'un bond avant d'échanger un long regard, chacun se doutant de qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, repoussa un peu l'épais volume dans lequel elle s'était plongée quelques minutes plus tôt puis se leva, sentant le regard de Scorpius dans son dos.

Elle ferma momentanément les yeux avant de finalement poser la main sur la poignée de la porte. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir une chevelure blond platine, ce fut une vague pourpre qui lui agressa la rétine. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, Hermione se recula légèrement pendant que, derrière une bonne trentaine de roses rouge sang, se dessinait la carrure si reconnaissable de Drago Malefoy. Hermione fit la navette entre les fleurs et lui avant d'afficher une expression patibulaire.

\- Salut Granger.

Hermione haussa un sourcil tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Euh… je peux entrer ? demanda le blond, visiblement déstabilisé par son attitude.

\- Non.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant de toute évidence pas à un refus de sa part.

\- Je déteste les fleurs, _Malefoy_. Juste pour que tu le saches, l'informa-t-elle.

Il parut encore plus perdu.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin toutes les femmes… commença-t-il.

\- Oui eh bien je ne suis pas _toutes_ les femmes ! Alors va les offrir à une autre, cracha Hermione.

Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, accusant le coup et écartant par là même le bouquet de sous le nez d'Hermione.

\- J'aimerais voir mon fils, s'il-te-plaît.

La Gryffondor haussa un sourcil.

\- Quelle politesse, Malefoy ! Je pense que tu te doutes que je ne peux pas te refuser une telle chose. Après tout, qui sait ? Tu pourrais vouloir me traîner en justice pour enlèvement et séquestration… répliqua Hermione, acide.

En face d'elle, le visage de son ancien amant se décomposa.

\- Hermione, écoute-moi, je n'ai…

\- Tais-toi, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre alors, maintenant, entre dans cet appartement avant que je ne change d'avis. Oh et, je pense qu'il ne faut pas t'attendre à un meilleur accueil de la part de ton fils…

Elle s'effaça alors de devant la porte et le laissa passer, son bouquet toujours dans la main droite. En voyant son père entrer dans la pièce, Scorpius fit la grimace et Hermione lui adressa un mince sourire encourageant. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était en colère contre Malefoy que le fils ne devait pas écouter ce que son père avait à lui dire.

\- Je vous laisse, annonça-t-elle.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Malefoy.

Hermione se retourna lentement vers lui.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde. Scorpius, si tu as besoin de moi, je serai dans mon bureau.

Le fils acquiesça, le père leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione tourna les talons.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit vivement Malefoy, assis à la table du salon agrandie magiquement, avec Scorpius.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers son étagère où quelques livres étaient entreposés. Elle s'en empara et les plaça dans le carton qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répéta lentement le blond, qui venait de se lever et dont la voix tremblait de rage.

Hermione l'ignora une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers Scorpius.

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles chez ta grand-mère jusqu'à demain soir.

\- Non, je veux rester avec toi, Hermione ! Ou plutôt venir avec toi, rectifia-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit et s'avança vers lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas venir là où je vais.

\- Quoi ? Mais Hermione ! On n'a même pas fini la dissertation ! s'exclama-t-il, perdu et de toute évidence un peu effrayé par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

\- Je sais. Si tu veux, je passerai te voir demain dans l'après-midi pour qu'on la finisse avant que tu ne repartes pour Poudlard.

L'enfant la regarda tristement de ses grands yeux bleus/gris et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- D'accord, concéda-t-il finalement.

.

Il se leva de sa chaise, referma son livre, attrapa ses parchemins et ses plumes et apporta le tout dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour, l'anse de sa valise dans une main, sa veste sur le dos et son écharpe bleue et bronze pendant négligemment de part et d'autre de son cou. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la serra contre lui.

\- À demain, souffla-t-il.

Puis il se retourna vers son père, lui jeta un regard mi-furibond, mi-dégoûté puis cracha :

\- Tout ça c'est de _ta_ faute !

Avant que son père ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, il se précipita vers la cheminée, y entra avec ses bagages et psalmodia l'adresse de la demeure de Narcissa Malefoy avant de jeter sa poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et de disparaître dans un torrent de flammes vertes.

A peine Scorpius fut-il parti qu'Hermione recommença à ranger les effets dont elle avait le plus besoins, ne prêtant aucune attention à Malefoy qui, debout au milieu du salon, semblait totalement dépassé par ce qu'il se jouait autour de lui.

La jeune femme n'en fit aucun cas et retourna dans sa chambre pour empaqueter quelques vêtements et ses affaires de toilettes. Elle entendit que Malefoy la suivait mais elle ne se retourna pas. Il resta sur le pas de sa porte pendant qu'elle s'affairait.

.

\- Je te ferai savoir lorsque j'aurais trouvé quelque chose d'autre et que nous pourrons signer les papiers de restitution de l'appartement, lança distraitement Hermione depuis son dressing.

\- C'est _ton_ appartement, je ne veux pas le récupérer.

\- Comme tu voudras. Il restera inhabité dans ce cas, répondit la jeune femme sur un ton détaché.

Elle voulait paraître la plus forte possible mais, au fond, se sentait terriblement mal. Elle avait envie de hurler sur Malefoy, de lui demander _pourquoi_ et, selon les réponses qu'il lui apporterait, de peut-être le gifler. Ce fut pourtant avec un calme olympien qu'elle referma son petit sac en perles avant de le porter à son épaule. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la porte mais dut faire face à Malefoy, qui n'avait pas bougé et bloquait l'unique sortie.

\- Laisse-moi passer, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- _Malefoy_ …

\- _Hermione_ , écoute-moi...

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle à son tour. Je ne veux plus rien entendre qui sorte de ta bouche.

Il sembla blessé par ses paroles ou tout au moins c'est l'impression qu'il donna, et la Gryffondor en fut grandement satisfaite.

\- Dis-moi au moins où tu vas, la supplia-t-il presque.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai cela. Maintenant, écarte-toi.

Elle avait sorti sa baguette mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Poussant un cri de rage, Hermione transplana alors jusqu'à son salon afin de récupérer le reste de ses affaires avant de transplaner une seconde fois, espérant que son meilleur ami serait prêt à l'accueillir chez lui pour quelques jours…

}{

Resté seul, Drago se sentit l'homme le plus con de la planète. Premièrement, c'était son fils qui l'avait quitté pour se rendre chez sa grand-mère en lui faisant une nouvelle fois étalage de sa déception. Puis c'était _elle_ qui l'avait _quitté_ pour se rendre Merlin ne savait où…

Drago hurla de fureur et frappa dans la porte de la chambre de celle qui venait très certainement de devenir son ex-amante. Son poing s'enfonça dans le bois, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. Et dire qu'il avait pensé qu'un bouquet de trente magnifiques roses rouge accompagné d'un petit monologue faisant état de ses plus plates excuses aurait suffi. Mais quel imbécile il faisait… Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, pas d'une de ses vulgaires conquêtes d'un soir. Quoiqu'il n'eut jamais tenté de reconquérir l'une d'entre elles, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était toujours lui qui les plaquait. Mais là, c'était lui qui avait le sentiment de s'être fait plaquer et sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup. Encore plus que sa fierté, c'était son cœur qui venait d'être atteint par l'attitude condescendante de la Gryffondor.

Le pire était qu'il ne savait même pas où elle s'était rendue et ne pouvait donc rien faire pour tenter d'entrer de nouveau en contact avec elle. Pourtant, il ne devait pas y avoir des dizaines de « refuges » possibles…

Transplanant chez lui, Drago se mit à réfléchir à l'endroit où celle qu'il espérait voir redevenir son amante pouvait bien se cacher tout en élaborant un discours convainquant à l'attention de son fils.

 _OoOoOoO_

Berçant la petite Lily Rose Potter dans ses bras, Hermione tentait à tout prix de retenir ses larmes. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'Harry et Ginny profitent de sa présence pour sortir déjeuner rien que tous les deux pendant qu'elle gardait Lily et Albus. Pourtant, sa filleule dans les bras, Hermione peinait à ne pas exploser en sanglots. C'était trop pour elle. D'abord, sa dispute avec Malefoy et maintenant l'impression morbide qu'elle tenait le corps plein de vitalité de _sa_ fille dans _ses_ bras…

Hermione ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, continuant de bercer le bébé contre son buste pour le calmer tout autant qu'elle…

.

Hermione s'apprêtait à remonter pour déposer, dans son berceau, Lily, qui venait de s'endormir lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, réveillant la petite Potter qui se mit à hurler à plein poumons. Maudissant la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porter, peu importait qui elle était, Hermione chuchota des paroles apaisantes à Lily tout en se dirigeant vers le vestibule. Déplaçant la fillette afin de pouvoir dégager son bras droit, Hermione ouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa soudainement, oubliant momentanément les pleurs du bébé.

.

Une fois la surprise passée, la jeune femme se souvint de respirer et afficha un visage impassible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Te parler.

\- Je suis occupée et je n'en ai pas envie, je pensais avoir été suffisamment claire hier. Et puis comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'ai pas eu à me triturer les méninges bien longtemps. Tu ne pouvais être qu'ici, chez les Weasley ou à l'hôtel.

\- Merlin, soupira Hermione plus pour elle-même. J'aurais mieux fait d'aller à l'hôtel, tu ne m'aurais pas retrouvée…

\- Crois-moi lorsque je te dis que j'aurais visité tous les hôtels de la ville pour te retrouver.

En d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait pu trouver un certain romantisme à ses paroles mais elle ne leur trouvait qu'un côté affreusement pathétique et ridicule en cet instant. Et cela n'eut pour effet que de renforcer encore davantage sa mauvaise humeur. Elle reporta son attention sur la petite Lily, qui pleurait toujours et lui caressa doucement le cuir chevelu en lui chuchotant de nouvelles paroles destinées à la calmer. L'enfant finit par arrêter de pleurer et se blottit dans les bras d'Hermione qui profita de cette accalmie pour relever la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait toujours debout devant elle.

\- Tu as dix minutes Malefoy. Pas une de plus.

.

Hermione le conduisit jusqu'au salon des Potter. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce puis se retourna vers le blond, dardant sur lui un regard impétueux. Elle vit qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Lily avant de finalement remonter jusqu'à son visage et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de faire une réflexion.

\- Tu vois, Malefoy, je me sers également des enfants des autres pour combler mon manque affectif, ironisa-t-elle.

Il se tendit brusquement.

\- Granger… souffla-t-il comme si elle venait de lui asséner un coup particulièrement douloureux.

\- Chut ! Tais-toi ! Elle s'est endormie, siffla-t-elle en posant à son tour les yeux sur Lily. Reste ici, je vais la porter dans son berceau.

 _OoOoOoO_

Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et semblait très mal à l'aise. Hermione regarda sa montre, se mit en appui sur une jambe, croisa les bras et le vrilla de ses prunelles.

\- Je t'écoute.

Il parut désarçonné par son comportement et une bonne minute passa avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Rentre à l'appartement, Granger.

\- Non.

La réponse fusa si rapidement que même Hermione en fut surprise. Son ex-amant accusa le coup.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé, ok ? Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça mais…

\- En effet, tu n'aurais pas dû. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser ce que tu penses, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Pardon ? Tu crois que…

Il fit un pas dans sa direction et Hermione recula. Malefoy fronça les sourcils mais n'argumenta pas sur ce point.

\- Granger… je ne pense _pas_ ce que j'ai dit ! Bien sûr, tu n'as aucun droit sur mon fils mais… je ne pense pas… _tout le reste_ , bredouilla-t-il.

Hermione le regarda avec pitié.

\- Trente ans et incapable de faire une phrase cohérente, critiqua-t-elle en soupirant.

Il lui adressa un regard assassin.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, Granger… La dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontés de la sorte, c'est _toi_ qui me faisait comprendre qu'il ne se passait rien entre nous et tu as toi-même rompu notre « relation », répliqua-t-il alors en faisant des guillemets imaginèrent avec ses doigts.

Hermione ne mit pas plus de deux secondes avant de comprendre à quelle période il faisait référence : le soir où, après la réception donnée à l'occasion de la rentrée de septembre, Harry avait fait savoir à Hermione tout ce qu'il pensait de sa « relation » avec Malefoy. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui expliquait qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir et qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux…

« Quel serpent ! »

\- C'était totalement différent ! cracha-t-elle.

\- Ah oui, et en quoi ? demanda-t-il en adoptant la même attitude condescendante que la sienne.

Hermione vit rouge mais répondit tout de même.

\- Ça a changé depuis ! _J'ai_ changé ! Il s'est passé des choses qui… qui…

Elle se mit à bredouiller et eut envie d'étriper Malefoy. Elle promettait que s'il lui faisait une réflexion du genre « Trente ans et incapable de faire une phrase cohérente », elle ne répondrait plus d'elle-même.

\- De toute façon, tu ne sembles pas partager mon point de vue, termina-t-elle finalement.

Il arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu sais, pour savoir si je le partage ou pas, il faudrait déjà que je le connaisse. Mais comme tu n'es visiblement pas capable de dire autre chose que « qui… qui », ça risque d'être difficile pour moi de te répondre…

Hermione se tendit brusquement et ferma les yeux. Elle inspira, puis expira, puis inspira, puis expira, puis inspi… Merlin quel connard ! Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus lorsqu'il reprit la parole, la coupant dans son élan.

\- Ça a changé pour moi aussi, Granger, expliqua-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus calme, presque douce. Tout a changé et je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. Je suis désolé. S'il-te-plaît, rentre à l'appartement, retourne chez toi.

La Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas chez moi, c'est chez toi et…

\- Bien évidemment que c'est chez toi. Enfin ! Nous avons signé tous les papiers !

\- Non, ça restera toujours chez _toi_ , Malefoy ! C'est _ton_ appartement, ce sont _tes_ meubles, _ton_ lit, _tes_ vêtements qui sont dans la penderie de l'ancienne chambre de _ton_ fils, c'est _ton_ odeur qui reste imprégnée partout…

Elle acheva sa tirade dans une tonalité si basse qu'elle ne sut jamais s'il en avait entendu la fin. Hermione avait baissé les yeux sur ses chaussures mais le vit s'avancer jusqu'à n'être qu'à un petit mètre d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il simplement.

Hermione haussa les épaules, ne releva pas la tête et dit simplement :

\- Les dix minutes sont passées, rentre chez toi.

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant qu'il s'en aille pour se mettre à pleurer. Mais cela ne se passa pas comme elle l'avait prévu et elle fit un saut de cinquante bons centimètres en arrière lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts glacés sur sa peau. Automatiquement, elle rouvrit les paupières. Malefoy laissa lentement retomber sa main, une lueur triste et résignée au fond des prunelles, qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais connue. Son cœur se serra quelque peu mais elle ne fit rien pour lui faire comprendre que sa réaction avait été involontaire et qu'elle avait plus eu peur qu'autre chose.

\- Je pense que je connais déjà ta réponse et je ne m'attends d'ailleurs pas à ce que tu m'en donnes une mais j'ai promis à Scorpius de te le proposer alors… Nous allons sur le Chemin de Traverse un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. Scorp' veut acheter des livres et il aimerait que tu sois là. Enfin… il a plutôt dit - je cite - « si Hermione n'est pas là, je ne veux pas venir ». Je lui ai dit que tu n'allais certainement pas accepter et il a répondu que c'était de ma faute et que je devais tout faire pour que tu acceptes.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Il… il voudrait que ce soit toi qui le raccompagne à Poudlard.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, bien entendu. Mais peut-être pourrais-tu… venir avec nous cet après-midi ? Même juste une heure ? Nous t'attendrons devant chez Fleury et Bott.

La jeune femme garda paupières et bouche closes puis soupira longuement en l'entendant finalement tourner les talons et refermer la porte d'entrée.

Perdue, Hermione s'avachit dans le premier fauteuil à sa droite et se mit à pleurer, se fustigeant mentalement pour être aussi idiote, sensible, idiote et sensible et surtout idiote, idiote et idiote !

 _OoOoOoO_

Drago se sentait comme le pire abruti que la Terre ait pu porter sans même vraiment savoir pourquoi. Après tout, il était allé s'excuser auprès de Granger et avait, pour une fois, mis sa fierté de côté, ce qui lui arrivait si rarement que ce jour devrait être à marquer d'une pierre blanche. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas fait qu'avec celle qu'il espérait voir redevenir son amante. Le Serpentard avait également dû s'excuser auprès de Scorpius ce qui n'avait été ni plus simple, ni moins douloureux. Son fils s'était muré dans un mutisme impressionnant ce qui avait totalement désarçonné Drago qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Et il était resté encore plus hébété lorsque Scorpius lui avait annoncé d'une voix blanche qu'il ne lui pardonnerait que lorsque – et pas « si » - il arrangerait les choses avec Hermione. Drago était donc « condamné » à tout mettre en œuvre pour récupérer la jeune femme s'il voulait, par là-même, récupérer son fils. Heureusement pour lui, le blond avait bien l'intention de ne laisser s'échapper aucun des deux. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva à quinze heures devant chez Fleury et Bott, accompagné de Scorpius à attendre Hermione Granger. Son fils ne lui décrochait toujours pas un mot et le regardait de travers dès qu'il pensait que son père avait le dos tourné et ne le voyait pas.

.

Cela faisait à présent dix minutes qu'ils patientaient dans le froid de ce début de novembre. Drago commençait à perdre patience et se disait qu'à l'avenir, il ne présenterait plus jamais ses excuses si c'était comme cela qu'on le remerciait. Hermione et son fils n'étaient que deux ingrats ! Ne comprenaient-ils pas les efforts que cela lui demandait d'admettre que lui, Drago Malefoy, avait mal fait ?! Non, par Merlin, il promettait que plus jamais il ne se rabaisserait à…

\- Hermione ! s'exclama soudainement Scorpius.

Drago releva aussitôt la tête et une intense sensation de soulagement s'empara de lui au moment où il posa les yeux sur la jeune femme qui, à quelques mètres de là, venait de s'immobiliser, emmitouflée dans une veste d'hiver et une écharpe bleu nuit. Qu'elle était cette chose qu'il voulait se promettre ? Ah oui, qu'il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner…

}{

Hermione ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, ses yeux naviguant entre Scorpius et le père de ce dernier. Le jeune Serdaigle amorça finalement quelques pas dans sa direction et l'enlaça en lui murmurant :

\- Merci d'être venue.

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas mais un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- On entre ? proposa Scorpius en désignant la devanture de la librairie magique d'un coup de menton.

Hermione acquiesça et le suivit. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux raisons qui l'avaient poussée à accepter de venir. Aussi ne regarda-t-elle pas Malefoy en passant près de lui. Sentir son regard d'acier sur elle était déjà largement suffisant.

}{

Ils passèrent une bonne heure dans la boutique, pour le plus grand plaisir de Scorpius et d'Hermione qui se plongèrent dans de longues conversations à propos de tel ou tel ouvrage que la jeune femme lui conseillait. Drago, lui, se tenait en retrait et, bien qu'il s'ennuyât ferme, ne fit rien pour les interrompre. Son fils et sa future amante avaient le même regard brillant lorsqu'ils parlaient de livres, peu importait leur nature et le thème qu'ils abordaient. L'impression que Scorpius passait parfaitement pour le fils d'Hermione Granger se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui et Drago soupira. Il s'était déjà fait cette réflexion par le passé, lorsqu'il avait déjeuné avec la jeune femme dans ce restaurant Moldu en France, mais ce sentiment était d'autant plus renforcé maintenant qu'ils les avaient tous les deux sous les yeux.

\- Trop cool ! s'exclama alors Scorpius, faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes et rompant ainsi les pensées de son père.

Le rire de Granger lui parvint et Drago se figea, profitant de ce qu'il entendait.

\- Non, franchement, c'est trop cool ! répéta Scorpius en se rapprochant de lui. J'aurais tellement aimé voir ça !

\- Voir quoi ? demanda Drago à son fils lorsque celui-ci se présenta devant lui.

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard peu amène avant de répondre laconiquement et froidement :

\- Toi, transformé en fouine.

Et il partit en direction du comptoir. Drago ferma momentanément les paupières, tentant au maximum de se contrôler avant de le suivre. Après tout, il était uniquement ici pour servir de « portefeuille ».

\- T'es sûr que tu as besoin de tout ça ? interrogea-t-il Scorpius en avisant la vingtaine de livres.

\- Oui.

\- Ça fera soixante-deux Gallions, une Mornille et cinq Noises s'il-vous-plaît, dit le gérant de la boutique au même moment.

Drago faillit s'étouffer mais finit par sortir son argent, espérant que ces soixante-deux Gallions, une Mornille et cinq Noises seraient suffisants pour que son fils le pardonne…

.

Ce fut donc le porte-monnaie bien plus léger que Drago ressortit de la boutique, suivi par Scorpius et Hermione qui venait à son tour de régler ses achats : trois romans conseillés par le vendeur.

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller chez Florian Fortarôme ? proposa Drago en se retournant vers eux.

Deux paires d'yeux sceptiques se braquèrent sur lui et il ne put s'empêcher de demander idiotement :

\- Bah quoi ?

Granger et Scorpius échangèrent un regard avant de hausser tous les deux les sourcils, comme s'ils parvenaient à comprendre ce que l'autre ressentait. Drago se sentit vexé, irrité et s'agaça.

\- Ok très bien, oubliez, maugréa-t-il.

Toujours en pleine conversation télépathique, Scorpius haussa les épaules et Granger ferma les yeux avant d'acquiescer presque imperceptiblement.

Ils se mirent alors en marche, passant près de lui, en direction du glacier.

\- Bah tu viens ? l'appela Scorpius sans toutefois se retourner.

Dépassé, Drago se passa une main sur le visage mais leur emboîta finalement le pas.

.

Heureusement pour eux, Florian Fortarôme ne proposait pas uniquement des glaces en cette période de l'année et Drago sortit une nouvelle fois son porte-monnaie pour payer une tasse de chocolat chaud et une gaufre, un thé latté chaï à la vanille ainsi qu'une tasse de thé classique – puisqu'apparemment, ils ne servaient pas d'alcool dans ce stupide endroit – et alla retrouver son fils et sa future amante à leur table. Les boissons et la gaufre de Scorpius virent se déposer d'eux-mêmes devant leur propriétaire respectif.

Granger le remercia du bout des lèvres avant de placer les mains autour de sa tasse brûlante. Drago ne répondit rien mais lui adressa un très léger sourire. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir la réchauffer lui-même mais se contenta d'avaler une gorgée de son thé tandis que Scorpius entamait sa gaufre nappée de chocolat.

}{

Le silence était pesant. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, se contentant de boire et de manger, les yeux baissés. Hermione détestait ce sentiment de mal-être mais ne fit rien pour changer les choses. Elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à passer outre les propos que Malefoy avait tenu à son égard l'avant-veille au soir. Malgré tous ses efforts, ils ne cessaient de revenir assaillir son esprit tels un boomerang Moldu et la jeune femme finissait même par en avoir mal à la tête.

\- Eh, Hermione ? l'interpella Scorpius en agitant sa main sous ses yeux.

\- Hein ? Oui, pardon, tu disais ?

\- Euh… est-ce que tu veux bien me… raccompagner à Poudlard ? demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix.

Hermione jeta un très rapide coup d'œil à son ex-amant qui ne laissait rien percevoir, avant de reporter son attention sur le Serdaigle.

\- Si tu veux, céda-t-elle.

Scorpius lui fit un timide sourire, un peu triste, comprenant manifestement que la situation n'était pas des plus simples.

\- Merci, dit-il très sincèrement.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Tu n'as rien oublié ? se renseigna Malefoy auprès de son fils.

\- Non. Au revoir, à bientôt… Papa.

Le garçon ne fit aucun mouvement pour venir enlacer son père. Hermione crut pendant quelques instants que Malefoy allait le réprimander mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de lui présenter une nouvelle fois ses excuses et de lui promettre de prendre soin de Narcissa et de le tenir au courant des moindres changements concernant son état de santé.

\- J'ai déjà demandé à Hermione de le faire, répliqua le jeune Malefoy.

Hermione vit le Serpentard soupirer de lassitude.

.

La jeune femme accompagna donc Scorpius jusqu'à Poudlard, où le professeur McGonagall les attendait, assise à son bureau. Hermione la remercia pour avoir permis à son élève de quitter le château durant le week-end. La Directrice demanda à Hermione si elle était parvenue à ses fins et elle lui assura que c'était le cas. McGonagall opina puis les laissa seuls quelques instants afin qu'ils puissent se dire au revoir.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione. A propos de Papa.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas ta faute, le rassura Hermione.

\- Je sais… Mais bon… Tu sais, Papa ne s'excuse jamais et je pense qu'il se sent vraiment super, super mal à propos ce qu'il s'est passé.

Hermione garda le silence. Comprenant de toute évidence qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler davantage, Scorpius la serra dans ses bras, la remercia de l'avoir accompagné et lui dit au revoir, avant de la relâcher, d'empoigner sa grosse valise et de se diriger vers la porte du bureau. La Gryffondor se redressa, salua McGonagall et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

}{

Drago était assis dans son canapé, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, auquel il ne touchait pas. Il ferma les yeux et soupira pour au moins la troisième fois. Scorpius était reparti à Poudlard, Granger ne voulait plus le voir, était très certainement retournée chez Saint Potter, lui se retrouvait seul et frustré.

Il s'apprêtait à pousser un cri où se mêlerait sa rage, sa frustration et la pointe de tristesse qu'il ressentait au fond de son cœur lorsqu'une voix rocailleuse lui annonça qu'Hermione Granger tentait d'entrer par le biais de la cheminée. Jetant presque son verre sur la table basse, Drago se mit debout, beugla un ordre et s'approcha à grand pas du foyer. Il se colora en vert et sa future amante en sortit. Drago garda le silence, attendant qu'elle explique les raisons de sa présence.

}{

\- Je voulais simplement te dire que Scorpius était bien arrivé à Poudlard et te demander si tu comptais venir demain soir à Sainte Mangouste.

Malefoy ne s'attendait apparemment pas à un tel discours car il resta muet quelques secondes.

\- Oui, répondit-il finalement. Sauf si…

\- Bien. Pourras-tu rappeler l'heure du rendez-vous à ta mère, s'il-te-plaît ? C'est dix-huit heures.

\- Oui.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle baissa les yeux avant de pivoter sur elle-même afin de rentrer une nouvelle fois dans l'âtre pour rentrer chez Harry.

\- Reste ! Reste, s'il-te-plaît, s'exclama soudainement Malefoy.

Hermione se retourna lentement et constata qu'il avait fait un pas dans sa direction, comme pour la retenir.

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois mais il surgit brusquement devant elle, faisant barrage entre elle et la cheminée. Hermione recula instinctivement de plusieurs centimètres.

\- Je… je ne t'ai pas remercié pour ce que tu faisais pour ma mère, dit-il précipitamment.

\- Ton fils et Narcissa l'on déjà fait pour toi, lui apprit Hermione.

\- Je sais mais… merci, Granger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le fais mais…

\- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais ?! tiqua Hermione, sentant la colère s'emparer d'elle.

\- Eh bien je me doute que c'est parce que je te le l'avais demandé au début mais… enfin après ce qu'il s'est passé avant-hier, j'ai pensé que tu aurais…

\- Laissé tomber ? le coupa la Gryffondor, laissant échapper un ricanement dégoulinant de sarcasmes.

\- Oui, avoua le Serpentard.

\- Je croyais pourtant qu'entre toi et moi, c'était toi qui était connu pour sa lâcheté.

\- Cela n'aurait pas été de la lâcheté, contra Malefoy, faisant fi du reste de sa tirade.

\- Si, assura Hermione. J'ai promis d'apporter mon aide et je sauverai la vie de ta mère.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Tu ne veux même plus me voir.

\- Premièrement, pour moi, répondit sèchement Hermione. J'ai travaillé de longues heures sur son cas et ce n'est pas pour tout laisser tomber maintenant. Ensuite, je l'ai fait pour Scorpius qui est un enfant que, malgré tout ce que tu pourras faire, dire et penser, j'apprécie énormément. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas du genre à redonner espoir à quelqu'un pour le laisser tomber juste après et je n'allais certainement pas faire ça à ta mère et ton fils. Enfin, et toujours malgré ce que tu peux penser, je l'ai surtout fait pour _toi_ !

Avant qu'il ait pu la retenir, elle le contourna, entra dans la cheminée et prononça l'adresse des Potter avant de disparaître dans un torrent de flammes vertes.

}{

A nouveau seul Drago perdit soudainement son sang-froid et renversa tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Fauteuils, chaises, tables, verres et même la bouteille d'alcool. Tout y passa. Malheureusement pour Drago, cela ne lui permit en aucun cas de se sentir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu mieux, bien au contraire. Là, debout au milieu de son salon qui semblait avoir été vandalisé de la pire des manière ou touché par une mini tornade, il se sentait plus seul et abandonné qu'il ne l'avait été depuis de longues années. Il monta finalement se coucher, sans avoir dîné ni même bu la moindre goutte d'alcool et sombra dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars où, tour à tour, Scorpius, Narcissa et Hermione se faisaient torturer puis assassiner sous ses yeux impuissants.

* * *

(1) Le chapitre précédent aurait dû se terminer sur ces belles paroles... Je pense (mais peut être que je me trompe, je ne sais pas...) qu'il valait donc mieux que je le coupe avant pour que vous puissiez avoir directement la suite plutôt que de vous faire mariner pendant une semaine avant de finalement savoir si Hermione et Drago allaient, ou non, se « réconcilier »... ^^

* * *

Bon... on peut dire que Drago a grave merdé sur le coup... Espérons que cela finisse par s'arranger même si ce n'est pas vraiment gagné s'ils restent tous les deux bornés de la sorte !

.

Sinon, je voulais apporter une petite précision quant à la réaction d'Hermione. Bien évidemment, elle s'attendait à une dispute avec Drago car elle a mêlé Scorpius à tout ceci, chose qu'elle n'avait absolument pas le droit de faire (elle le sait d'ailleurs parfaitement mais a tout de même pris le risque... un risque qui a payé ^^). Pour autant, Hermione ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il aille aussi loin dans ses propos et, autant elle n'aurait pas réagi si Drago l'avait seulement « incendiée » sur le fait qu'elle n'a aucun droit sur Scorpius, autant elle n'a pas pu cautionner qu'il mêle la mort de Rose et le terme de « Sang-de-Bourbe » à sa réflexion. Voilà pourquoi Hermione se sent terriblement blessée et finit même par croire que Drago a joué double jeu avec elle. Elle ne pensait absolument pas (de même que Narcissa et Scorpius au vu de la réaction qu'ils ont pu avoir vis-à-vis de lui) qu'il irait aussi loin et serait capable de dire de telles choses, même sous le coup de la colère. Voilà, je souhaitais simplement clarifier ce petit point qui me semble assez important. Bien entendu, si vous avez des questions à ce sujet, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les poser dans vos reviews ! :)

.

Bref... j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos retours avec beaucoup d'impatience ! :)

Je vous fais plein de gros bisous et je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre quarante-trois !

 **Chalusse**


	44. Chapitre 43

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Comme toujours, je commence par remercier très, très, TREEEEEEEEEEES chaleureusement l'ensemble de mes revieweurs/euses d'amour ainsi ceux qui font des ajouts en fav/alertes. :)

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Tu as parfaitement raison de dire que Drago a « carrément abusé ». Je pense que l'on sait qu'il n'est jamais bon de le surprendre d'une quelconque manière que ce soit mais là, il a terriblement mal géré sa réaction. Il n'a rien cherché à comprendre et, l'alcool aidant, s'en est pris à la première personne qui lui tombait sous la main : Hermione. Ce qui n'a absolument pas plu au jeune Scorpius. Je suis d'ailleurs ravie que tu adhères à sa réaction et que tu comprennes celle de notre Gryffondor. Hermione est furieuse mais surtout extrêmement déçue par Drago. Alors la situation s'arrangera-t-elle ? Suspens, suspens !

Comme toujours, je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta prompte review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bisous et excellente semaine à toi également ! :)

 **Bellasidious** : Je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait « scotchée » ! :) Drago est effectivement un bel idiot et je comprends totalement que tu puisses avoir envie de le gifler au vu de son comportement. ^^ Tu es impatience de savoir comment il parviendra à se faire pardonner ? Ah mais encore faudrait-il qu'Hermione soit disposée à le pardonner ! Alors… à voir ! ^^

Je te remercie pour ton magnifique compliment sur mon écriture. Cela me fait immensément plaisir que tu l'apprécies autant. :)

Concernant ta récompense revieweutique, on peut parfaitement transformer le dîner aux chandelles en gouter tout mignon autour d'une gaufre au chocolat avec Scorpinou ! Il n'y a aucun souci. Scorpius est d'ailleurs « méga giga trop content » que tu adores son personnage. Il te fait un bisou en attendant votre gouter.

Quant à moi, je te remercie mille fois pour ta nouvelle super review de la mort qui tue. Je te fais plein de bisous, te souhaite une excellente semaine également et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

PS : tu n'as pas à me remercier de quoique ce soit ! C'est moi qui te remercie de lire, d'apprécier et de reviewer avec autant d'enthousiasme mon histoire. :)

.

Je n'ai pas d'annonce particulière à vous faire cette semaine alors je vous laisse dès à présent avec le nouveau chapitre. :)

Y a-t-il un espoir pour qu'Hermione pardonne Drago ? Et si oui, le ferait-elle ? Hermione sera-t-elle effectivement en mesure d'aider Narcissa ? Que de questions dont je vous propose de découvrir les réponses (quoique finalement, peut-être pas… Ou peut-être que si… Suspens !) avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin. :)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : La jalousie est un très vilain défaut, Drago Malefoy !**

Accoudé devant son café, Drago baillait aux corneilles. Hanté par de terribles cauchemars, il n'avait que très peu dormi cette nuit-là. Il avait même fini par quitter son lit vers quatre heures du matin, agacé et épuisé. Il s'était alors plongé dans un bon bain et n'en était pas sorti, tentant de terminer sa nuit comme il le pouvait, jusqu'à ce que son réveil ne se mette à sonner depuis sa chambre.

Voilà donc pourquoi, à seulement treize heures en ce lundi après-midi, il ne rêvait qu'à une chose : un bon lit dans lequel il pourrait dormir un peu. Quoique, non, après rectification il rêvait plutôt d'un bon lit, _avec Granger dedans_ et dans lequel il pourrait dormir un peu, _après lui avoir fait l'amour_.

Drago soupira longuement. Il détourna ses pensées de celle qu'il espérait toujours voir redevenir son amante pour se concentrer sur la deuxième des trois personnes auxquelles il pensait constamment depuis quelques jours : son fils, Scorpius. Maintenant que l'enfant était retourné à Poudlard et qu'il avait eu le temps de cogiter un peu plus longtemps, Drago en était venu à se poser beaucoup de questions. Aurait-il dû réprimander son fils pour son comportement et la façon dont il s'était adressé à lui ? « Assurément ! », répondit une partie de son cerveau. Après tout, il n'avait jamais admis que quiconque hausse la voix face à lui et ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il s'agissait de son fils qu'il devait lui accorder un traitement de faveur, bien au contraire. Oui, mais voilà… Scorpius ne lui avait _jamais_ parlé de cette façon. Jamais en onze ans et demi il ne s'était adressé à lui avec autant d'irrespect et Drago avait été tellement surpris, honteux et blessé par ses paroles qu'il avait tout bonnement été incapable de répliquer quoique ce soit. Par la suite, et à la demande de sa mère, il avait discuté avec son fils et s'était excusé mais l'enfant n'avait pas eu l'air de le pardonner et avait continué à adopter une attitude condescendante à son égard. Drago l'aurait certainement repris très durement en d'autres circonstances… mais son esprit avait été tellement obsédé par Granger et son besoin de s'excuser et de la ramener auprès de lui qu'il avait momentanément mit son devoir de père de côté. En fait, à présent qu'il repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ces trois derniers jours, Drago avait l'impression de ne jamais s'être senti aussi désorienté de sa vie. Il avait le sentiment que tout se déroulait malgré lui et qu'il n'avait absolument aucune emprise sur les événements. _La maladie de sa mère, son fils qui semblait le détester et Granger qui l'avait, de toute évidence, quitté bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été réellement ensemble…_

S'il n'avait pas été celui qu'il était, Drago se serait certainement dit qu'il était un tout petit peu de mauvaise foi car, après tout, même si la maladie de Narcissa n'avait rien à voir avec ses propres agissements, ce n'était certainement pas le cas des deux autres situations… Mais Drago était bien trop irrité, frustré et atteint dans sa fierté pour admettre une telle chose. Aussi se contenta-t-il de boire son café avant de se replonger dans son travail et de se rendre à Sainte Mangouste, à dix-huit heures tapantes, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire de plus pour reconquérir Hermione Granger et la ramener dans son lit comme il en avait pourtant terriblement envie…

}{

Assez paradoxalement, Hermione se sentait très bien en ce lundi matin. Attablée devant son café, un petit pain grillé dans une main et _La Gazette du Sorcier_ dans l'autre, la jeune femme se sentait fraîche et dispose pour affronter sa journée. Elle salua Harry, lui donna le journal et termina de petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne pensait pas à quelque chose de spécifique depuis ces trois derniers jours, l'image de Malefoy s'insinua dans son esprit. Mais, contrairement à la veille et l'avant-veille, ce ne fut pas une moue attristée qui se peignit sur son visage mais plutôt un petit sourire mutin.

\- Ça va Hermione ? lui demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil, visiblement étonné de la voir afficher une mine sournoise.

\- Parfaitement bien, répondit-elle avec entrain et sans se départir de son sourire.

Harry haussa les épaules comme pour signifier un « si tu le dis » avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Ginny arriva sur ses entrefaites, sa fille dans les bras.

\- Albus n'est pas réveillé ?

\- Non, répondit son mari en prenant sa « petite princesse », comme il l'appelait.

Ils bavardèrent quelques minutes puis Hermione remonta pour se brosser les dents, attraper son sac à main et enfiler son manteau. Elle se regarda dans le miroir de la chambre d'ami qu'elle occupait et son sourire réapparut. Ce jour-là, elle allait revoir Malefoy et elle était bien décidée à lui faire « payer » l'attitude qu'il avait eu à son égard. Hermione avait bien vu la lueur de colère qui était passée dans ses prunelles grises, la veille, lorsqu'elle s'était soustraite à sa compagnie pour rentrer chez Harry. Elle se souvenait également de la façon malhabile dont il s'était « excusé » ou avait plutôt _tenté_ de s'excuser, et de la faire revenir chez elle. Et, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Hermione en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il regrettait réellement ses propos. Peut-être les pensait-il, cela elle ne pouvait le dire, mais elle était presque certaine qu'il regrettait de lui avoir dit _ces_ choses de _cette_ façon. Elle connaissait par ailleurs un minimum Malefoy et savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour présenter ses excuses. La lettre qu'il lui avait un jour écrite et qu'elle avait qualifiée de « digne d'un enfant de dix ans » en était la preuve accablante.

Alors plutôt que de se morfondre et d'attendre inlassablement des excuses dignes de ce nom, la jeune femme avait opté pour une autre stratégie. Une stratégie qui consistait tout simplement à lui faire « payer » son comportement. Hermione, elle, savait que s'il y avait une chose que Drago Malefoy exécrait plus que toute autre, c'était qu'on ne lui accorde aucune attention. Aussi, la jeune femme avait-elle décidé de l'ignorer superbement lorsqu'elle se rendrait à son rendez-vous avec sa nouvelle patiente, Narcissa Malefoy, et le fils de cette dernière.

Oui, ce « plan » relevait assurément d'un véritable Serpentard en pleine puberté mais Malefoy lui-même ne lui avait-il pas assuré qu'elle était digne d'y d'entrer ? Il le lui avait si souvent répété pendant qu'ils « couchaient ensemble » … Alors si même le « Prince » de cette maison le disait, c'est que cela devait être vrai et la Gryffondor comptait bien mettre toutes ses nouvelles compétences au service de son plan consistant à ce que Malefoy lui présente, enfin, de réelles excuses, à défaut de quoi elle romprait définitivement les liens entre eux. Le Serpentard avait très certainement l'habitude de se faire manger dans la main par les « autres femmes » et à ce qu'elles acquiescent à tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, mais il était grand temps qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était justement pas comme « toutes les autres femmes ».

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Mrs Malefoy ! l'accueillit Hermione en s'avançant vers la sorcière, assise dans un fauteuil flottant. (1)

Narcissa la salua en retour avant de serrer la main que la jeune femme lui tendait. Hermione ne put manquer Malefoy qui se tenait à la droite de sa mère mais, comme elle se l'était promis, l'ignora superbement. Ce qui sembla l'irriter profondément tandis qu'elle-même retenait un léger ricanement…

\- Bien, Mrs Malefoy, veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plaît, nous allons commencer, annonça la jeune femme en mettant les mains dans les proches de sa blouse de Médicomage, gracieusement prêtée par l'une de ses anciennes collègues.

\- Attends-moi ici, dit Narcissa à l'adresse de son fils.

\- Mais Mère…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi le temps que Miss Granger m'ausculte ! siffla sa mère, soudainement agacée. Tu pourras venir lorsqu'elle aura terminé.

Hermione se retourna afin de cacher son hilarité de voir Drago Malefoy se faire remettre à sa place par sa mère… Décidément, le pauvre se faisait rabrouer par tout son entourage depuis quelques jours… « Le pauvre » ? Non. Tout était de _sa_ faute, comme lui avait si bien fait comprendre Scorpius. Il méritait donc ce qui lui arrivait.

.

\- Comment allez-vous, Mrs Malefoy ? demanda Hermione en préparant la table sur laquelle elle allait examiner sa nouvelle patiente.

\- Ni mieux ni moins bien qu'hier, répondit laconiquement la blonde.

Hermione hocha la tête avant de venir s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

\- Je vous explique ce qu'il va se passer. Je vais vous inspecter à l'aide d'un sortilège et d'une table médicomagique spécialisée ce qui va me permettre de confirmer ou non ma théorie. Ensuite, il vous faudra rester ici quelques jours – je pense que trois seront entièrement suffisants – durant lesquels les Guérisseurs vous soumettront à plusieurs tests. Ces tests ont pour objectif de mettre au point la potion curative qui vous débarrassera du mal dont vous souffrez. Ainsi, les Guérisseurs vous feront boire ou vous injecteront des substituts magiques d'ingrédients susceptibles d'entrer dans la composition du traitement. Le but de ce procédé est de constater la réaction que ces palliatifs auront sur la maladie. Cela peut sembler dangereux mais je vous assure que ce ne l'est pas. Ça pourra être avilissant dans certains cas, mais sans danger. Les substituts ne seront injectés qu'en infime quantité et, comme il ne s'agit pas d'ingrédients à proprement parler, ils n'auront pas de réels effets au-delà de ceux qui se produiront dans les quelques minutes qui suivront leur absorption.

Hermione se tut afin de reprendre sa respiration puis lui demanda si elle avait compris.

\- Je crois… répondit la blonde en lui jetant un étrange regard.

\- Bien. Interrompez-moi, ou n'importe lequel des Médicomages qui s'occupera de vous, si vous avez des questions. Nous allons à présent passer à l'auscultation mais avant cela, j'ai besoin de savoir si votre fils a pu entrer en contact avec Mr Zabini.

\- Oui, assura la mère de Malefoy. Il m'a annoncé hier que Mr Zabini était prêt à apporter toute l'aide dont vous auriez besoin pour créer la potion.

\- Bien, opina Hermione.

Elle se leva puis aida Narcissa à se hisser sur la table. Cette dernière s'illumina automatiquement au contact du corps de la malade.

\- J'aurais besoin que vous ôtiez tous vos bijoux pour ne pas faire d'interférences.

Elle s'exécuta, déposant bagues, colliers, boucles d'oreilles et broche dans le petit récipient que lui tendit Hermione. Cette dernière alla déposer les effets de sa patiente un peu plus loin puis sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

.

L'examen dura près d'une heure, Hermione inspectant tout d'abord les jambes de la malade avant de remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale puis son cerveau où elle passa de très longues minutes à agrandir et observer les images que lui renvoyait sa baguette magique.

\- Bien Mrs Malefoy. L'examen est terminé, vous pouvez vous relever, l'informa Hermione.

Elle lui rendit ses bijoux puis l'aida à se rasseoir dans son fauteuil flottant.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je fasse entrer votre fils avant de vous faire part de mon diagnostic ?

Narcissa poussa un léger soupire.

\- Il voudra savoir de toute façon, alors évitons-nous une nouvelle crise de sa part et faites-le entrer s'il-vous-plaît, dit-elle en adressant un sourire presque complice à Hermione.

Cette dernière le lui retourna puis alla ouvrir la porte. Malefoy était assis sur une chaise juste en face de son bureau et se leva d'un bond. Hermione ne prononça pas le moindre mot et s'effaça de devant la porte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait entrer.

.

Hermione et Malefoy s'assirent puis la Gryffondor prit la parole, dardant son regard uniquement sur sa patiente.

\- Les résultats concordent parfaitement avec ce que j'ai pu vous dire concernant votre maladie, Mrs Malefoy. Ce qui est une excellente nouvelle puisque, comme j'ai pu vous en faire mention, je vais être en mesure de mettre au point une potion pour l'éradiquer complètement.

En face d'elle, les deux Malefoy poussèrent, de concert, un soupir de soulagement à peine voilé.

\- Merci, Miss Granger.

\- Ne me remerciez pas toute de suite, vous aurez tout le temps de le faire une fois guérie, sourit la jeune femme.

La blonde hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vais bien entendu avoir besoin de Mr Zabini… commença Hermione.

\- Quand veux-tu qu'il vienne ? la coupa Malefoy avec fougue.

Hermione tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

\- Eh bien… le plus tôt serait le mieux. Les Guérisseurs commenceront les injections dès demain matin alors j'espérais qu'il puisse être là demain en fin d'après-midi…

\- Il sera là, assura le Serpentard d'une voix sans appel.

\- Bien, se contenta de répondre Hermione avant de reposer son regard sur sa patiente.

\- Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Non.

\- Parfait. Je vais appeler une infirmière qui vous conduira jusqu'à votre chambre. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, comme je vous l'ai dit, tout est absolument sans risque pour vous.

Narcissa acquiesça.

\- J'arriverai aux alentours de dix-huit heures et, si Mr Zabini a pu se libérer, nous commencerons à nous atteler à la préparation du traitement.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Hermione se leva alors, contourna son bureau et tendit une main vers elle.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, à demain, Mrs Malefoy.

\- A demain, Miss Granger, la salua-t-elle très poliment en lui serrant la main.

La Gryffondor alla leur ouvrir la porte et ne fit absolument aucun mouvement en direction de son ex-amant. Une fois dans le couloir, elle interpella une infirmière et lui demanda de conduire sa nouvelle patiente vers sa chambre.

\- Vous êtes logée dans la chambre mille deux-cent quarante, veuillez me suivre Madame.

Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui lui fit signe qu'il la rejoindrait et Hermione sentit les problèmes arriver au triple galop. Elle fit cependant comme si elle n'avait rien vu et se redirigea tout naturellement vers son bureau.

\- Je peux te parler ? demanda Malefoy alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte.

\- Non, répondit simplement Hermione, sans réelle animosité.

\- Granger… fit-il d'une voix faussement menaçante.

\- Je ne veux pas te parler, Malefoy. Premièrement parce que je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais me dire de plus. Deuxièmement car les Potter ont promis de m'attendre pour le dîner et que je ne veux pas les faire patienter davantage. Et troisièmement car tu devrais aller retrouver ta mère.

Tout le temps qu'avait duré son énumération, Hermione s'était débarrassé de sa blouse de Médicomage, avait enfilé son manteau, son écharpe, était ressortie de son bureau et fermait actuellement ce dernier à clé. Ainsi, Malefoy n'eut même pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit qu'elle s'éloignait déjà dans le couloir.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Merci Susan, dit Hermione en attrapant le dossier médicomagique que lui tendait sa collègue.

Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis le referma.

\- As-tu vu Mr Zabini ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est dans la chambre de la patiente. Son fils est également ici, ajouta la Guérisseuse en rougissant quelque peu.

Hermione haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas. Elle la remercia une nouvelle fois puis prit la direction de la chambre mille deux-cent quarante.

Elle toqua à la porte puis entra.

\- Et voici venir la Médicomage de l'année ! s'exclama Blaise Zabini en l'accueillant avec un immense sourire.

Hermione fut un peu surprise par autant de fougue mais après tout… il s'agissait de Zabini alors elle ne chercha pas à comprendre. De même qu'elle n'eut absolument aucune réaction lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Elle rosit légèrement tandis que Malefoy posait un regard indéchiffrable sur son meilleur ami. Un silence gêné et gênant tomba sur la pièce que la jeune femme s'empressa de briser en allant saluer sa patiente.

\- Bonjour Mrs Malefoy, comment allez-vous ?

\- Plutôt bien en considération de l'état dans lequel vos « substituts » m'ont parfois mise, répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione afficha une moue d'excuse.

\- Je sais… Mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'agir ainsi, je suis désolée.

\- Hum, j'espère au moins que cela aura servi à quelque chose.

\- Je vous assure que c'est le cas, affirma la Gryffondor. Malheureusement, nous devons encore poursuivre nos recherches. Le point positif, ajouta la jeune femme en avisant le regard mi-furibond mi-désespéré qu'elle lui adressa, est que nous avons pu éliminer beaucoup d'ingrédients qui ont eu un mauvais effet sur vous et que nous sommes parvenus à trouver deux composants que nous pourrons utiliser dans la potion.

\- Bien.

\- Je peux voir le dossier ? demanda alors Zabini.

\- Bien sûr, tiens.

Hermione le lui tendit et il l'attrapa, lui touchant largement la main au cours du processus. La Gryffondor se statufia mais Zabini se plongea dans sa lecture, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il renferma le dossier deux minutes plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors Granger, prête à tester tes talents de potionniste amateure ?

\- Amateure ? Je te rappelle que j'ai toujours été la meilleure de notre promotion, le contra la jeune femme en souriant à son tour.

\- Hum… fit-il semblant de réfléchir. Désolé de te contredire, Grangie, mais je crois que _Potter_ était le meilleur de notre promotion une année… C'était quand déjà, Drago ? fit-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

\- Sixième année, répondit le Serpentard d'une voix d'où aucune note d'humour ne perçait.

\- C'est ça !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils ont un labo de potions dans les sous-sols. Et d'ailleurs, où sont tes produits ? demanda Hermione en remarquant que Zabini était plus ou moins venu les mains dans les poches.

\- Détends-toi, Grangie ! Tout est déjà en bas.

La jeune femme opina, ne préférant pas argumenter sur le _merveilleux_ surnom dont il venait de l'affubler…

Ils saluèrent Mrs Malefoy puis quittèrent sa chambre afin qu'elle se repose.

\- Tu viens avec nous Drago ? se renseigna Blaise.

Hermione le vit poser presque imperceptiblement les yeux sur elle avant d'acquiescer. La jeune femme prit alors la tête de leur petit groupe et insista pour descendre par les escaliers pendant que les deux Serpentard entraient dans la cage d'ascenseur.

.

Elle les retrouva au sous-sol et, cette fois-ci, ce fut Zabini qui les conduisit jusqu'à la salle dans laquelle il s'était installé. Ils pénétrèrent tous trois dans une large pièce où des chaudrons de toutes tailles et de toutes fabriques étaient disposés sur de larges paillasses. Hermione suivit Zabini jusqu'à celle qu'il s'était approprié. Il se retourna alors vers elle, son sourire jovial ayant à présent totalement disparu. Ses traits s'étaient tendus et il arborait un visage soucieux. La jeune femme n'en fut pas surprise, il était très certainement arrivé aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle, à peine avait-il posé les yeux sur les résultats des tests auxquels avait été soumise Narcissa Malefoy.

\- Tu as vu pour… commença-t-il alors.

\- La Corne de Bicorne ? Oui… Je ne sais pas comment on va faire. On n'a pas le temps, son état va se détériorer rapidement si…

\- Eh ! De quoi vous parlez ?! les coupa Malefoy, tout à coup très inquiet.

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui lui fit signe de prendre la parole. Il ne commenta pas mais se tourna plutôt vers son meilleur ami.

\- Ta mère a très bien réagi à un ingrédient. Le problème c'est qu'il nécessite près d'un mois de cuisson…

Malefoy sembla intégrer l'information puis son visage se contracta brusquement.

\- Mais dans un mois…

\- Ta mère sera paralysée presque entièrement, oui, termina Blaise à sa place.

\- Merlin, c'est pas possible ! Mais vous allez faire quelque chose, hein ?! Toi tu es le meilleur maîtres des potions que je connaisse, fit-il en regardant Zabini. Et toi, toi tu es la femme la plus intelligente de la planète, ajouta-t-il en posant ses yeux sur Hermione. Alors vous allez trouver quelque chose !

Les deux autres gardèrent le silence.

\- Eh oh ! On parle de ma mère, là ! Il est hors de question que…

\- Drago, calme-toi mon vieux, tenta de l'apaiser Blaise en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Que je me calme ? Non mais j'espère que tu te fous de ma gueule, Zabini ! Tu me fais plus ou moins comprendre que ma mère va être paralysée avant d'avoir reçu la potion et tu me demande de me calmer ?! explosa-t-il.

Une lueur démente brillait dans son regard et il s'était vivement rapproché d'eux.

\- Drago…

\- Ta gueule ! hurla le blond à l'adresse de son meilleur ami. Pour une fois dans ta vie, Zabini, FERME TA GUEULE !

Il quitta brusquement la pièce sur ces mots. Il était dans une rage telle que la porte faillit se décrocher de ses gonds lorsqu'il la claqua. Hermione était tétanisée et regardait la porte, presque apeurée. A ses côtés, Zabini soupira.

\- Eh bien je crois qu'on ne le changera jamais. Bref… maintenant qu'il est parti, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, continua-t-il.

Il ne semblait pas particulièrement touché par le comportement de son ami et Hermione se tourna vers lui avec une lenteur démesurée. Elle avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve, ou plutôt en plein cauchemar. Comme elle restait silencieuse, trop choquée pour parler, il reprit la parole :

\- Ecoute, mes associés et moi-même travaillons depuis quelques années sur un projet. C'est une potion qui permettrait, _justement_ , de réduire de moitié la durée de cuisson d'autres potions.

\- Mais… mais c'est génial ! s'exclama la jeune femme, pleine d'espoir à nouveau.

\- Oui… Le problème c'est qu'on en est encore qu'au stade des expérimentations. Un filtre sur deux rate, nous ne savons pas pourquoi et même lorsqu'il réussit, il arrive parfois qu'il ne fasse pas effet sur l'ensemble des ingrédients de la potion… Autrement dit, il faut tout recommencer à zéro.

Hermione émit un « Oh ! » significatif et chacun se mura alors dans le silence. Mais la jeune femme sentait son esprit tourner à plein régime, analysant la situation sous tous les points de vue.

.

\- Écoute, reprit-elle finalement. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on essaie. De toute façon, nous n'avons rien à perdre. Il y a des crochets de serpent dans ta mixture ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Narcissa y a très mal réagi et je ne voudrais pas que, même en dose infime, cela interfère.

Il acquiesça et lui assura une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cet ingrédient.

\- Ok alors tu vas préparer ta potion et, en parallèle, nous tenterons de mettre au point plusieurs versions de l'antidote destiné à la soigner. Combien de temps te faut-il pour la mettre au point ?

\- Trois jours.

\- Bien… Alors on va immédiatement lancer une cuisson de Corne de Bicorne associée à de la racine de gingembre puisqu'elle y a également bien réagi. Je lancerai demain un mélange sans Corne lorsque nous aurons les résultats des prochains tests pour voir si on peut faire sans.

Zabini resta silencieux quelques secondes, pesant de toute évidence le pour et le contre.

\- Ok, ça me paraît raisonnable. Je vais aller chercher tout ce dont j'ai besoin au labo. Pendant ce temps, allume deux feux s'il-te-plaît.

Elle opina et il se dirigea vers la porte pour se rendre au point de transplanage.

\- Oh et, Granger ? fit-il, la main sur la poignée.

\- Oui ?

\- N'en parle pas à Drago.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est pas la peine de lui donner de faux espoirs maintenant.

La jeune femme songea que lorsqu'il l'apprendrait, le Serpentard serait furieux mais elle acquiesça tout de même.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Bon, j'ai trouvé tous les ingrédients dont nous avions besoin, l'informa Zabini.

\- Génial.

\- J'en ai pris en grande quantité, au cas où.

Ils se placèrent chacun devant un chaudron et entamèrent leur mixture. Dix minutes plus tard, Blaise se tourna vers Hermione, qui le regardait œuvrer par-dessus son épaule, elle-même n'ayant plus rien à faire si ce n'était attendre…

\- Voilà, je dois laisser le mélange infuser pendant vingt-quatre heures avant d'y ajouter de nouveaux ingrédients, expliqua-t-il en touillant une dernière fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

\- C'est fascinant, avoua Hermione. Je n'ai que très rarement vu une potion nécessitant autant d'ingrédients…

\- C'est justement ça qui en fait toute sa complexité. Tu te rates d'un cheveu sur une mesure et tu es bon pour tout recommencer. Ou subir des effets secondaires abominables…

Hermione ne fut absolument pas rassurée par ce qu'il disait et le lui fit clairement comprendre.

\- Eh ! C'est toi qui voulait tenter le coup je te rappelle ! la taquina-t-il.

\- Oui eh bien ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix, rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Je sais…

Son ton était brusquement redevenu très sérieux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, je maîtrise.

\- J'espère.

\- Allez viens.

Il jeta un sortilège de protection sur leur travail puis attrapa son manteau. La Gryffondor en fit autant et le suivit. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, elle repensa à Drago et son cœur se serra. Il lui avait semblé anéanti et elle s'inquiétait pour lui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer.

\- T'en fais pas, je vais aller m'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise, dit alors Blaise en lui faisant un clin d'œil, suivant de toute évidence le cours de ses pensées.

Hermione rosit qu'il soit parvenu à lire aussi facilement en elle mais acquiesça tout de même.

\- Tu sais, reprit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Je sais ce qu'il a fait…

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme arrêta de marcher et lui lança un regard inquiet.

\- Ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Ouais, vendredi soir. Ce qu'il t'a dit et l'embrouille avec Scorp'…

Hermione haussa un sourcil, véritablement étonnée.

\- Comment tu peux être au courant de ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Il partit d'un éclat de rire en la voyant aussi stupéfaite.

\- Drago est mon meilleur ami, Granger, il m'en a parlé.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, il est venu me voir samedi dans l'après-midi. C'est moi qui lui ait conseillé les roses…

\- Ah… je vois…

Elle pinça les lèvres et il lui adressa un regard amusé.

\- Scorpius m'a aussi écrit une lettre qui est arrivée ce matin.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme garda le silence.

\- Il m'a appris ce que je savais déjà et a ajouté que je devais tout faire pour que son père reste – je cite – « loin des bouteilles d'alcool » et qu'il fallait qu'il – je cite de nouveau – « s'excuse convenablement » auprès de toi.

Hermione grogna.

\- Comme tu dis, Granger… Ça fait vraiment beaucoup de responsabilités pesant sur ma petite personne !

Elle garda le silence.

\- Tu sais, _Hermione_ , Drago a déjà fait un gros effort en venant te voir l'autre jour.

La Gryffondor s'immobilisa à nouveau alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans l'ascenseur.

\- Je te vois venir, Zabini. Tu vas me dire que je suis la méchante dans l'histoire et que je devrais pardonner ton meilleur ami…

\- Alors là, tu n'y es pas du tout Grangie ! la coupa-t-il. Je trouve, au contraire, que tu fais bien de ne pas lui céder aussi facilement.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu sais, on lui a toujours mangé dans le creux de la main, il a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui tienne tête. Et puis ça ne t'aurait absolument pas ressemblé de lui pardonner ! ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais Hermione ressentit le besoin de se confier, alors c'est ce qu'elle fit et tant pis pour les conséquences.

\- Je ne dis pas que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais mais… j'ai besoin de…

\- Temps.

\- Oui et aussi qu'il me fasse de réelles excuses. Je veux dire… ce qu'il m'a dit m'a profondément blessée et je ne peux pas lui pardonner s'il ne me prouve pas qu'il essaie véritablement de se racheter une conduite, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, il a déjà fait un effort en venant te voir mais je comprends ton point de vue. Pourtant, tu dois savoir que Drago ne fera pas plus de lui-même.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il a trente ans, je ne vais pas lui envoyer une lettre écrite en majuscules en lui expliquant que j'attends de vraies excuses et pas… pas cet espèce de comportement qu'il a en ce moment ! s'agaça la Gryffondor.

Zabini fut pris d'un léger ricanement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, rien…

\- Zabini… menaça Hermione.

\- Ok, ok ! Je me disais juste que vous deux, au lit, ça devait faire des étincelles !

Pour la troisième fois, elle pila si bien qu'on manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui, dans notre conversation, t'as conduit à penser à _ça_ ? demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard mi-dégoûté mi-amusé.

\- Rien.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il reprit la parole.

\- Ecoute, je comprends ce que tu attends et je vais être franc avec toi : tu ne l'obtiendras pas. Tout au moins, pas tant que tu n'auras rien fait pour…

\- Zabini, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était hors de question que…

\- Je sais, Granger ! Merlin, il faut que tu te détendes ! Tu veux que je t'aide ? proposa-t-il en lui lançant un regard lubrique.

\- Non merci, ça ira, répondit-elle, dédaigneuse.

\- Ok, ok, je proposais, c'est tout. Bref, écoute-moi et ne me coupe pas ! Drago pense qu'il est très complexe à comprendre, etc. Et que rien ne l'atteint. Mais Drago a un gros défaut…

\- Un seul ? J'avais plutôt l'impression que…

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en souriant presque.

\- Ouais bon, essaye de te contrôler ! Je disais donc que Drago à, _entre autres_ , un gros défaut qui est sa jalousie.

\- Oui et… ? demanda Hermione qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Et tu dois le rendre jaloux si tu veux qu'il se bouge le… et qu'il prenne enfin conscience de ce qu'il perd.

\- Jaloux ? répéta la jeune femme. Mais comment veux-tu que je le rende jaloux ? Je ne le vois plus et, crois-moi, je ne vais pas aller draguer un autre homme tout ça pour que _Monsieur_ prenne conscience de je ne sais quoi, rétorqua Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Bordel ! Vous êtes pareils tous les deux ! Deux gamins bornés et fiers comme des paons !

Hermione grinça des dents mais ne répondit rien.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'aller draguer un autre homme, Granger.

\- Ah oui, alors que dois-je faire ?

\- Rien du tout, tu laisses faire…

\- Que je « laisse faire » ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Oh non, Zabini ! Il en est _hors de question_! s'exclama-t-elle en comprenant soudainement ce qu'il suggérait.

\- Oh allez ! Ça sera marrant en plus !

\- Marrant ? Mais tu as quoi ? Quinze ans ?! Ça ne sera pas « marrant » et il est hors de question que je fasse ça. D'autant plus après ce qu'on lui a annoncé aujourd'hui…

\- A toi de voir, Granger. Sérieusement, je ne te demande rien. Tu me laisses faire et, surtout, tu _te_ laisses faire. Je connais Drago par cœur, je sais quoi faire pour qu'il réagisse.

\- Il est hors de question que je me « laisse faire », Zabini ! Je ne vais pas te laisser prétendre me mettre dans ton lit tout ça pour…

\- Oula ! Je serais mort bien avant ça ma belle ! rigola-t-il.

\- Hum… grogna Hermione, pas vraiment convaincue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre, de toute façon ?

\- Mais on ne sait même pas s'il reviendra demain…

\- T'en fais pas, il reviendra.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione avait fini par donner son accord mais plus par épuisement que par réelle envie. Elle doutait beaucoup de ce « plan » et avait plutôt l'impression que ça créerait plus de problèmes que cela n'en résoudrait.

La jeune femme rentra alors chez les Potter, dîna, puis monta à l'étage. Elle se délassa dans un bon bain et pesa une nouvelle fois le pour et le contre de la proposition de Zabini.

Oh et après tout, comme il le lui avait dit, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Et puis n'était-ce pas elle qui, le matin même, avait pris la décision de lui faire « payer » son comportement ? Eh bien si Zabini affirmait que la jalousie de Drago était son plus gros défaut, elle le croirait et était prête à tester cette théorie dès le lendemain…

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Salut Hermione ! s'exclama le noir d'une voix enjouée en l'enlaçant brièvement sous les yeux étonnés des deux Malefoy présents dans la pièce.

\- Salut Blaise ! répondit la jeune femme en essayant de ne pas rougir et de paraître ravie de ce genre de familiarités.

Elle alla ensuite serrer la main de sa patiente et ignora, comme toujours, Malefoy qui se tenait debout dans un coin de la pièce. Ses traits étaient un peu tirés mais il semblait tout de même avoir plus dormi que les nuits précédentes.

.

La Médicomage fit le bilan de la nouvelle journée de test avec sa patiente avant de lui assurer qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle dès le lendemain soir. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre avec Blaise, ne prêtant aucune attention à Malefoy, qui semblait vouloir les suivre.

Hermione marcha en direction des escaliers – hors de question de se retrouver dans un espace aussi étriqué qu'un ascenseur avec Malefoy – tout en ralentissant un peu la marche. Zabini arriva rapidement à sa hauteur.

\- Tu as vu ? C'est vraiment super, elle a positivement réagi aux épines de porc-épic et au pus de Bubobulb, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- Ouais. On va pouvoir en rajouter dans la potion. Et le mieux c'est qu'aucun de ces ingrédients ne nécessite une cuisson supérieure à la Corne de Bicorne.

\- Oui !

Zabini lui adressa un grand sourire et Hermione le lui retourna.

\- Au fait, Grangie, c'est toujours ok pour tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-il en baissant un peu la voix pour ne pas être entendu de son meilleur ami qui marchait un peu plus loin derrière.

La Gryffondor resta muette quelques secondes puis sourit légèrement.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Zabini mais il est hors de question que ce « plan » m'inclue moi, un lit et toi, c'est clair ?

\- Comme du Veritaserum ma belle ! s'égailla-t-il.

La « belle » en question leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh et pas de baiser non plus ! ajouta-t-elle brusquement mais en gardant une tonalité de voix relativement basse.

\- Ça… je ne peux pas te le promettre.

\- Zabini… menaça Hermione en sifflant presque.

\- Ok ! Ok ! Pas de baiser, concéda-t-il. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que tu devais te détendre, Grangie ? Bah ça tient toujours !

\- Tais-toi et marche !

Il ricana tout en lui tenant la porte menant à la cage d'escalier. Ils descendirent quelques marches, Malefoy restant toujours dans leur sillage, puis Zabini reprit la parole.

\- Bon alors je vais me pencher vers toi comme pour te faire une confidence et toi, tu vas éclater de rire, ok ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil, sceptique. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Tut tut tut… pas de question, Grangie ! Tu as promis de faire ce que je te dirai.

\- Je n'ai rien promis de tel ! s'insurgea la jeune femme.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien considère que c'est le cas à présent ! rigola-t-il.

Hermione se retint de lui faire ravaler son sourire et préféra reporter son regard sur les marches devant elle. Si elle commençait à repousser celui qui était supposé l'aider à ce que Malefoy lui fasse de réelles excuses… elle n'avait pas fini ! Prenant sur elle et tentant surtout de se retenir de lui dire que son « plan » était le plus débile qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu, Hermione afficha un air plus jovial et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Zabini. Ils venaient d'arriver au sous-sol et s'engageaient à présent dans un couloir. Le noir lui fit un clin d'œil puis se pencha vers elle comme pour lui faire sa _fameuse_ confidence et Hermione n'eut aucun mal à éclater de rire lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle. Elle se trouvait tellement ridicule à agir ainsi que son éclat de rire n'en avait sonné que plus réaliste, ce qui lui valut une moue ravie de Zabini et un regard noir de Malefoy lorsqu'ils pénètrent tous les trois dans le laboratoire de potion.

Blaise et elle s'approchèrent de leurs mixtures et y jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide. Alors que la Gryffondor se rendait vers la paillasse où Zabini avait entreposé les ingrédients qu'il avait rapporté de son travail, elle entendit Malefoy demander :

\- Pourquoi il y a trois chaudrons ? Et pourquoi ces deux potions ne sont pas identiques ?

« Et merde ! » pensa Hermione. Elle se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Blaise mais il était resté parfaitement calme, jaugeant du regard la potion qu'il avait préparé la veille et qui avait à présent cuit vingt-quatre heures durant.

\- Nous en essayons plusieurs. Comme la Corne de Bicorne est très longue à cuire, nous essayons d'en préparer d'autres sans l'utiliser. Mais ne t'emballe pas, Malefoy, on est pratiquement certain qu'il nous la faudra tout de même, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Hermione, qui avait avancé sa main vers un bocal rempli de pus de Bubobulb s'immobilisa, attendant la réponse de son ancien amant. Mais ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin. La jeune femme prit également un pot plein d'épines de porc-épic et se redirigea jusqu'à son chaudron. La Corne de Bicorne, ajoutée aux racines de gingembre et à l'eau destinée à délayer la mixture bouillait joyeusement. Satisfaite, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la potion de Zabini qui avait un aspect affreusement répugnant. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de pâte jaunâtre qui était particulièrement malodorante.

\- C'est normal, ça ? lui demanda la jeune femme en gardant la voix basse pour ne pas alerter Malefoy qui passait en revue les ingrédients disposés sur l'autre paillasse.

\- Parfaitement. T'inquiète pas, Grangie, je gère.

\- Hum… se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la Gryffondor ouvrit le bocal rempli de pus. Elle prit grand soin de ne pas s'en faire couler sur les doigts, se souvenant comme si c'était hier des brûlures que cet affreux liquide lui avait causées en quatrième année, puis en laissa tomber cinq mesures dans sa potion. Elle remua ensuite deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis cinq fois dans l'autre avant de ressortir la louche.

\- Bien, je vais commencer la potion sans Corne de Bicorne, annonça-t-elle à l'adresse de Zabini.

\- Ok, répondit-il en lui souriant sous le regard mauvais de Malefoy qui s'était approché d'eux pour jeter un coup d'œil aux préparations.

Hermione alluma le feu sous son chaudron pendant que le blond regardait d'un d'œil critique la potion de son ami.

\- T'es sûr que tu ne t'es pas planté, Zabini ? Ça ressemble à de la gerbe ton truc.

\- Charmant, _Malefoy_! ricana Blaise. Tu es un vrai poète dis-moi ! Et, non, je ne me suis pas trompé. La potion est exactement comme elle devrait être avant que je n'ajoute…

Hermione le vit jeter un coup d'œil en direction des ingrédients puis se tourner vers elle et baisser les yeux sur le récipient contenant les racines de gingembre qui se trouvait entre eux.

\- De la racine de gingembre ! Merci de l'avoir rapportée, Grangie !

Et il lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue. Hermione, qui ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir, resta totalement hébétée et immobile pendant cinq bonnes secondes puis, en avisant le froncement de sourcil de Malefoy, décida de jouer le jeu.

\- De rien, sourit-elle. Je me souvenais que tu m'en avais parlé hier, alors je l'ai prise avec moi, ajouta-t-elle.

Heureusement, Malefoy ne l'avait pas vue s'en servir une minute plus tôt et son mensonge passa comme un hibou par la fenêtre. (2)

\- D'ailleurs, Grangie, reprit Zabini après avoir coupé ses racines et les avoir jetées dans sa potion. Est-ce que tu savais que le gingembre était connu pour ses propriétés aphrodisiaques ?

Il avait dit cela le plus naturellement du monde et Hermione dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire. Malefoy avait en effet tourné vivement la tête vers son « ami » et le dévisageait, une pointe de dégoût et de rage dans le regard. Et même si elle était ravie de constater qu'il réagissait à toutes les piques que pouvait lancer le noir, Hermione était tout de même surprise de le voir _autant_ réagir. Bon… elle savait que Malefoy avait un côté jaloux et possessif mais de là à réagir ainsi… C'était étrange…

\- Oui, je le savais, répondit-elle finalement.

\- Bien évidemment qu'elle le savait, c'est Hermione Granger, Zabini, l'aurais-tu oublié ? s'interposa alors Malefoy, d'une voix presque menaçante.

Hermione leva les yeux sur lui, puis fit la navette jusqu'à Blaise. Ce dernier avait également levé les yeux de sa potion et regardait son meilleur ami, un petit sourire absolument détestable aux lèvres.

\- Rassure-toi Drago, _je_ n'ai pas oublié qui elle était, dit-elle d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée en insistant bien sur le « je », ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Hermione.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir mais il avait, de toute évidence, marqué son point face à Malefoy qui semblait à présent passablement agacé. Il se détourna d'eux et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin tandis qu'Hermione et Blaise poursuivaient la préparation de leurs potions.

.

Lorsqu'elle se dirigea finalement pour aller reposer ses ingrédients sur la paillasse, Hermione sentit le regard des deux hommes se poser sur elle et fit son possible pour ne pas montrer qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle retourna jusqu'à sa place et remua encore quelque peu l'une de ses mixtures. Elle vit Zabini s'approcher d'elle et leva un regard interrogateur vers lui. Il se pencha encore un peu plus, comme pour regarder sa potion de plus près et lui chuchota :

\- Lorsqu'on sortira, tu partiras seule devant, laisse-moi faire le reste.

Et il s'écarta d'elle aussi rapidement qu'il s'était approché avant de reprendre place devant sa propre potion.

\- Ta potion est parfaite, Granger. Tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir potionniste ? l'interrogea-t-il alors.

\- Oh euh… non, pas vraiment, répondit sincèrement la jeune femme. Je n'ai jamais été attirée par cette profession.

\- Dommage ! Si jamais tu changes d'avis, je serais ravie de te faire travailler chez moi.

Hermione faillit arquer un sourcil mais se contenta de le remercier en lui adressant son plus beau sourire après avoir avisé le regard perçant que son ancien amant avait posé sur elle.

.

\- Bien, si tu as terminé, je pense que l'on peut en rester là pour ce soir, annonça Blaise quelques minutes plus tard.

\- C'est bon pour moi, confirma Hermione en jetant un sortilège de protection sur leur travail.

Elle enfila rapidement son manteau puis salua Zabini en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce comme il le lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt.

Elle marcha environ dix secondes, le temps d'arriver au bout du couloir, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un courir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une main venait se loger au creux de ses reins. Surprise, Hermione se tendit alors que Zabini apparaissant dans son champ de vision.

\- Je suis là pour t'inviter à une soirée chez moi demain soir et tu vas accepter, ok ? demanda-t-il en lui adressant un regard charmeur.

Décontenancée, Hermione lui jeta une œillade perplexe et un peu perdue.

\- Drago nous observe. Hoche juste la tête ça suffira. Je t'envoie tous les détails plus tard par hibou.

La jeune femme fit alors ce qu'il demandait et opina. Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur la joue, tout en conservant une main possessive dans son dos. Puis il la relâcha. Instinctivement, Hermione s'écarta de quelques pas. Zabini lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de dire :

\- À demain, Grangie ! Fais de beaux rêves !

Elle ne lui répondit pas et quitta Sainte-Mangouste, totalement perturbée. Ces Serpentard ne faisaient décidément rien comme les autres.

}{

Seuls dans le couloir, Drago s'approcha à pas vifs de son « ami » et l'empoigna par le col de son manteau.

\- Je peux savoir à _quoi_ tu joues, Zabini ?! articula-t-il.

\- Bordel ! Grangie et toi avez vraiment besoin de vous détendre ! ricana Blaise.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! cracha Drago avant de le lâcher.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, tentant de se contrôler au maximum.

\- Drago ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Demain soir, je fais une soirée…

\- Je m'en tape !

\- Peut-être mais tu devrais quand même venir, répliqua Zabini en réajustant son col comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé.

Irrité par son comportement condescendant, Drago eut une subite envie de frapper dans quelque chose, ou quelqu'un…

\- J'ai dit non ! Et tu ne m'as pas répondu : c'était quoi, _ça,_ avec Granger ?! balança-t-il plutôt.

\- Tu sais… elle sera là.

\- Qui ? grogna le Serpentard, bien trop obnubilé par les images des mains de Zabini sur son ex-amante pour prêter attention à la conversation.

\- Hermione… Elle sera là demain soir.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il, brusquement reconnecté à la réalité.

\- Ouais… je viens de l'inviter et elle a dit oui. Tu devrais venir. Enfin, après, tu fais c'que tu veux, vieux !

Il haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait finalement pas plus d'importance que cela et tourna les talons. Au bord de la crise de nerf, Drago s'élança et le rattrapa avant de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Réponds-moi ! A quoi tu joues avec elle ?!

\- A quoi _je_ joue ? ironisa-t-il en se dégageant habilement de son emprise.

Drago fut si surpris par sa force qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors qu'il se faisait à son tour plaquer contre le mur.

\- Je devrais plutôt _te_ poser cette question, Malefoy.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Bien sûr ! Arrête de jouer au con cinq minutes ! Tu peux bien dire tout ce que tu veux à propos de la maladie de ta mère, je parie que la bouteille que tu étais en train de t'enfiler hier quand je suis arrivé chez toi n'était pas _que_ pour noyer ton chagrin vis-à-vis de Narcissa.

\- Je t'interdis de…

\- De quoi ? De lui parler ? De la faire rire ? De la toucher ? De l'embrasser ?

\- Je te connais, je sais que tu aimes jouer avec les femmes et…

\- Putain mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?! Je ne suis _pas_ intéressé par Hermione ! Elle est peut-être intelligente, sexy et… enfin bref, je ne suis pas intéressé, répéta Zabini en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Drago.

\- Alors je peux savoir à quoi tu jouais ?

\- Je voulais juste te montrer ce que tu perdais en faisant ce que tu fais, répondit-il tranquillement.

\- Ce que je fais ?

\- Ecoute, vieux, tu sais que les discours et tout ce blabla c'est pas mon truc mais faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose avec Granger.

\- J'ai déjà été m'excuser ! Elle refuse de m'écouter.

\- Tu t'y prends comme un Veracrasse ! Tu dois faire les choses correctement !

\- Je te rappel que c'est toi, Zabini, qui m'avais conseillé les fleurs… Et on sait tous les deux comment ça s'est terminé, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais encore écouter le moindre de tes conseils après _ça_! contra Drago.

\- Oui bon, j'avoue que c'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai pu avoir. Mais je peux t'assurer que ça marche avec les autres femmes.

\- Granger n'est pas « les autres femmes », le coupa presque Drago.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Oui bon bref, il faut que tu viennes à la soirée de demain et… je sais pas moi… tu lui sors le grand jeu !

\- Que je lui sorte le grand jeu ? répéta le blond en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bah ouais ! Excuses en veux-tu en voilà, compliments, enfin tout ça quoi !

\- Hermione ne se laissera pas attendrir par ce genre de choses.

\- Oui bah écoute, tu as encore vingt-quatre heures pour y réfléchir mais il faut que tu te bouges. Et puis après tout ce qu'elle fait pour ta mère…

\- C'est bon Zabini, j'ai compris, le coupa Drago, irrité.

Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules et ils quittèrent Sainte-Mangouste.

.

Drago avait beau détester Zabini pour ce qu'il avait fait, et se promettre de lui faire payer à la moindre occasion, il devait bien avouer que le comportement que son ami avait eu l'égard d'Hermione lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Il ne le supporterait pas si un autre homme se mettait à draguer la Gryffondor. Il fallait qu' _il_ la récupère. Et si pour cela il devait lui « sortir le grand jeu » alors soit, il le ferait. Ce fut donc finalement avec la lueur d'espoir qu'il avait perdue à la seconde même où Zabini lui avait annoncé que sa mère finirait par être paralysée avant que la potion curative ne soit prête, qu'il partit se coucher. Il fallait qu'il paraisse le plus irréprochable possible le lendemain soir et cela débutait par une bonne nuit de sommeil pour chasser ces affreux cernes.

« A nous deux, Grangie », pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

(1) L'équivalent d'un fauteuil roulant Moldu excepté que ceux-ci flottent et sont directement contrôlés par les pensées de leur utilisateur. Par exemple, si Narcissa pense à avancer, le fauteuil avancera tout seul...

(2) Équivalent de « Comme une lettre à la poste » chez les Moldus.

* * *

Bon... je crois qu'on peut tous dire un grand « MERCI » à Blaise Zabini ! Heureusement que lui et ses idées « farfelues » sont là pour faire bouger un peu les choses, parce que ce n'est pas grâce aux deux orgueilleux de service (j'ai nommé Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy) que cela allait se faire... Ralala de vrais gamins ces deux-là ! Bon, après je ne suis pas certaine que « déballer le grand jeu » à Hermione Granger soit la meilleure solution non plus... Après réflexion, Mr Zabini aurait peut-être mieux fait de s'abstenir de donner ce conseil. D'autant plus que Drago semble réellement prêt à le suivre à la lettre !

Hermione succombera-t-elle ? Ou Drago finira-t-il par se prendre un sortilège particulièrement cuisant de la part de notre Gryffondor préférée ? ... La réponse au prochain chapitre ! :)

 **J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu ! J'attends vos reviews avec énormément d'impatience alors surtout, dîtes-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé. :) Même vous, les lecteurs fantômes. Oui, oui, vous également. Z'avez pas le choix ! :D**

En attendant, je vous fais plein de gros bisous. A très vite dans vos reviews et à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre quarante-quatre !

 **Chalusse**


	45. Chapitre 44

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme toujours, je commence par remercier du fond du cœur l'ensemble de mes revieweurs/euses d'amour ainsi ceux qui font des ajouts en fav/alertes.

 **Les reviews se sont faites un peu moins nombreuses que d'habitude la semaine dernière alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous motivera davantage.** Je sais également que beaucoup entrent dans la période critique des examens alors je peux comprendre le manque de temps. A tous ceux qui sont/vont entrer en période d'exams : je vous envoie des kilos de philtres de courage par hibou postal et donc… BON COURAGE ! :)

.

 **Une petite information concernant la page FB** : j'ai à présent séparés mes posts pour qu'il n'y ait plus de risques de spoilers. Les deux tiers des posts comportent un en-tête avec leurs destinataires. Les vôtres sont logiquement estampillés [FEUFEU]. Ceux à « risques » sont estampillés de l'acronyme de l'autre site (autrement dit [HPF]) et tous ceux qui ne portent pas d'en-tête sont à destination de l'ensemble des lecteurs. Je rappelle que j'y annonce la publication des chapitres avec un lien direct ce qui peut contrebalancer l'absence de mails d'avertissements pour les lecteurs « anonymes ». J'y fais également des « annonces » en avant-première.

Voilà ! Passons à l'unique RàR anonyme à présent.

.  
 **RàR anonyme** :

 **Guest** : Cela me fait super plaisir que tu adores le personnage de Blaise ! :) Effectivement, Hermione joue le jeu et adhère à celui que Blaise lui propose car elle a décidé de ne pas attendre sagement que Drago lui présente des excuses. Hermione veut lui faire « payer » son attitude et quoi de mieux que jouer avec l'un des défauts de Drago : sa jalousie ? ^^ Espérons qu'elle parviendra à ses fins.

Je te remercie mille fois pour ta nouvelle review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bisous et je te souhaite une excellente semaine également ! :)

.

Bon eh bien voilà, nous y sommes. Drago va-t-il sortir le « grand jeu » à Hermione ? Si oui, va-t-elle y être sensible ? Que se passera-t-il entre eux si ce n'est pas le cas ? Le laisserait-elle faire ? Ou pas… Tant de questions dont je vous propose de découvrir les réponses avec ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin. :)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Qui a dit que les Gryffondor n'appréciaient pas la vengeance ?**

Malefoy était absent lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la chambre de Narcissa en ce mercredi après-midi. Zabini, lui, était assis sur une chaise et semblait en grande conversation avec la malade. Conversation qu'ils interrompirent à la seconde où la jeune femme poussa la porte. Elle les salua tous les deux, Blaise se contentant d'un signe de la main, puisque son meilleur ami n'était pas là.

\- J'ai une très bonne nouvelle Mrs Malefoy : vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Les tests sont terminés, annonça la Gryffondor en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! grommela la blonde, un léger sourire étirant tout de même ses lèvres.

Hermione ne dit rien et tendit plutôt le résultat des expériences du jour à Blaise. Celui-ci y jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Du venin d'Acromentule… Eh bien, Narcissa, vous ne faites vraiment pas les choses à moitié ! rigola-t-il.

\- Tu peux en trouver ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup, tu t'en doutes bien… Mais je vais aller chercher ce que j'ai, ça devrait suffire.

\- Merci Blaise, apprécia Mrs Malefoy.

Celui-ci lui fit signe qu'elle n'avait pas à le remercier puis se leva de sa chaise pour aller récupérer ses stocks.

\- On se retrouve au labo, annonça-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce sans omettre, au préalable, de saluer la mère de son meilleur ami.

Hermione opina puis se retourna vers sa patiente.

\- Bien, je vais…

\- Montrez-la-moi, coupa la blonde.

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre robe, montrez-moi votre robe pour la soirée.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment est-ce que…

\- Blaise m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune femme avant de parvenir à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

\- Alors ? Vous me montrez votre robe ? s'impatienta Narcissa.

\- Comment savez-vous que je porte une robe ?

\- Eh bien vous avez des collants alors soit vous portez une robe, soit une jupe. Mais vous ne me semblez pas être une femme à porter des jupes. Je présume donc que c'est une robe qui se cache sous votre blouse.

Hermione dut s'incliner face à cette logique implacable mais se sentit tout de même assez mal à l'aise… Fallait-il réellement qu'elle ôte sa blouse de Médicomage et fasse un « défilé » pour la mère de son ex amant ?

\- Miss Granger, hâtez-vous, nous n'avons pas toute la soirée ! la pressa Narcissa en lui lançant un regard sévère.

Peinant à croire qu'elle était en train de soumettre sa tenue pour la soirée au jugement de Narcissa Malefoy, la jeune femme quitta sa veste, les joues en feu.

\- Tournez-vous, ordonna la blonde.

Prenant sur elle, Hermione obéit, attendant le verdict.

\- Bien.

Comprenant que l'inspection était terminée, Hermione s'empressa de renfiler sa blouse, mortifiée.

\- Vous devriez détacher vos cheveux, Miss Granger, conseilla Narcissa alors qu'Hermione allait chercher son fauteuil volant.

Elle ne répondit rien et aida plutôt la malade à s'installer. Elles quittèrent ensuite la chambre pour se rendre à l'accueil.

\- Mr Zabini et moi-même allons à présent mettre au point le remède. Mais il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à faire appel à moi ou bien à venir de vous-même à Sainte-Mangouste si vous sentez que quelque chose ne va pas dans les prochains jours. Je passerai vous rendre visite à la fin de la semaine de toute façon.

Narcissa acquiesça puis la Gryffondor se tourna vers l'infirmière qui se chargeait de gérer l'accueil, en lui demandant de lui faire savoir en priorité si Mrs Malefoy se représentait un jour ici.

\- Bien Miss Granger, opina-t-elle en rangeant le dossier de la patiente dans un tiroir prévu à cet effet.

\- Mrs Malefoy, qui doit venir vous chercher ? se renseigna alors Hermione en se retournant vers elle.

\- Drago. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, il devrait déjà être…

\- Ici, acheva une voix masculine.

Les deux femmes relevèrent prestement les yeux sur le nouveau venu.

\- Bonjour Mère, comment vas-tu ? se renseigna Malefoy en déposant un baiser sur la pommette de la blonde.

\- Bien. Ils ont trouvé un nouvel ingrédient pour leur potion.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Salut Granger, dit-il alors en se tournant vers Hermione qui était restée un peu en retrait.

\- Salut, répondit-elle simplement, légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Tu es prête à rentrer ? demanda alors Malefoy à sa mère.

\- Eh bien que penses-tu que nous faisons, Miss Granger et moi-même, en plein milieu du couloir avec mes effets ? Que nous prenons le thé ?! Bien évidemment que je suis prête à rentrer… répliqua-t-elle.

Hermione vit Narcissa lever les yeux au ciel devant le manque de réactivité de son fils et réprima un sourire.

\- Eh bien dépêche-toi de me ramener à la maison, Drago ! Miss Granger ici présente à encore des choses à faire et il est _hors de question_ qu'elle arrive en retard à sa soirée tout ça parce que tu restes planté là comme une Goule qui aurait subi un lavage de cerveau !

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre, puis la referma, visiblement mécontent de s'être ainsi fait remettre en place. Hermione, elle, peinait de plus en plus à se retenir de rire. Elle s'avança alors vers la blonde, lui serra la main et lui conseilla de se reposer. Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre puis partit retrouver Blaise au sous-sol. Alors qu'elle attendait l'ascenseur, elle entendit distinctement le Serpentard demander à sa mère comment elle avait pu être au courant de la soirée. Elle ne perçut cependant pas la réponse de Narcissa, se dépêchant d'entrer dans la cage de l'ascenseur à la seconde où les portes se furent ouvertes.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Tu sais, je pensais ce que je t'ai dit hier, Granger. Tu es vraiment douée et je serais plus que ravi de t'avoir dans mon équipe, dit Zabini en remuant sa potion qui avait pris un aspect beaucoup plus plaisant que la veille.

\- Et moi aussi je pensais ce que je te disais lorsque je t'ai expliqué que potionniste n'était pas une profession qui m'attirait, sourit la jeune femme en ajoutant le venin d'Acromentule dans ses deux préparations.

\- Ok, ok ! Enfin, si un jour tu cherches autre chose que ce que tu fais en ce moment… penses à moi.

A dire vrai, Hermione cherchait déjà « autre chose » mais devenir potionniste n'était vraiment pas dans ses plans… Elle préférait essayer de trouver une profession qui lui plairait davantage et, si elle finissait par se rendre compte que ses recherches n'aboutissaient pas, elle reconsidérerait l'offre de Zabini.

.

\- Au fait, fais voir ta robe ! dit-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Hermione faillit en lâcher sa louche et pivota prestement vers lui.

\- Bah quoi ? demanda le noir en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oh rien… tu es juste la deuxième personne à me demander ça et en sachant que la première était Narcissa Malefoy, je vais finir par me poser des questions, répondit ironiquement Hermione.

Il partit d'un rire léger.

\- Et elle a dit quoi ?

\- Qui ?

\- Narcissa, à propos de ta robe.

\- « Bien » et que je devais me lâcher les cheveux, répondit Hermione en reprenant le touillage de sa potion qui prenait doucement, mais sûrement, une jolie couleur vert menthe.

Blaise lui adressa un sourire mi-impressionné, mi-amusé.

\- Eh bien tu peux garder ta blouse, je lui fais confiance. Et tu devrais suivre ses conseils, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa coiffure.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai trente-et-un ans, Zabini, je peux encore me vêtir et me coiffer comme je l'entends, contra Hermione.

\- Naturellement, concéda-t-il. Mais je maintiens que tu devrais te lâcher les cheveux.

\- Tu es devenu conseillère en image pendant la nuit ? railla Hermione.

\- Ah ça non ! Mais je sais ce qui embellit une femme tout simplement car je n'aime regarder que les belles choses.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, à la fois sceptique, outragée et amusée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- On croirait entendre, Malefoy ! Ce n'est vraiment pas la modestie qui vous étouffe, tous les deux !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On a bon goût, on a bon goût, Grangie ! Et tu devrais t'en sentir flattée, répondit-il comme s'il lui faisait une immense faveur.

\- Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi ? l'interrogea la Gryffondor, faussement curieuse.

\- Eh bien je ne connais aucun homme plus exigeant que Drago ! Et rien que le fait qu'il veuille à tout prix se faire pardonner, prouve bien que t'es un super coup au lit !

\- Je te demande _pardon_ ?! s'écria presque Hermione dont la voix monta dans les aigües.

\- Rien, laisse tomber, marmonna-t-il en voyant le regard noir qu'elle avait posé sur lui.

La Gryffondor ne pipa mot mais conserva un visage fermé jusqu'à ce que Zabini lui annonce qu'il en avait terminé pour ce soir. La jeune femme tourna encore sa louche deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de répondre qu'elle aussi.

\- La potion sera terminée demain et on saura enfin si ça a fonctionné, expliqua-t-il en jetant un sortilège de protection sur leur travail.

\- Oui… Tu sais, je pense que les autres ne la sauveront pas sans la Corne de Bicorne.

\- Moi non plus. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier Merlin pour que je n'ai pas déconné dans la préparation… Oh je rigole Grangie, fais pas cette tête ! ricana-t-il en la voyant pâlir à vue d'œil. Allez viens, allons chez moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah t'es déjà prêtes alors autant venir directement avec moi. En plus, tu n'es jamais venue, tu ne vas pas prendre le Magicobus…

Hermione resta silencieuse mais finit par acquiescer.

\- Il faudra que je me maquille.

\- Ouais bah tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux. De toute façon, comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas habillé en conséquence et les invités n'arrivent qu'à vingt heures trente, alors on a le temps.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : dix-neuf heures cinquante… C'est ça que Zabini appelait « du temps » ?! Ah les hommes et leur conception très personnelle de la temporalité…

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione se tenait dans une grande salle de bain à la décoration asiatique, observant son reflet dans un large miroir. Elle venait de se maquiller, accentuant sur ses yeux tout en restant assez discrète et se posait à présent la question existentielle de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire avec ses cheveux. En passant chez elle pour se doucher et se vêtir, avant de se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste, la Gryffondor s'était fait un rapide chignon mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas très réussi puisque le club des « Sang-Pur Conseillers-en-image » lui avait justement « conseillé » de se lâcher les cheveux...

Hermione ôta les épingles à chignon qui retenaient sa chevelure en place, ses boucles cascadant alors dans son dos, et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. Jamais elle n'aurait un jour imaginé suivre un « conseil » donné par Narcissa Malefoy et Blaise Zabini mais il fallait avouer que c'était mieux ainsi. La jeune femme jeta tout de mêmes quelques sortilèges afin de discipliner ses boucles pour ne pas ressembler à un épouvantail, puis quitta finalement la pièce pour aller retrouver le maître de maison et attendre les premiers invités.

Arrivée dans le salon, la jeune femme se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle n'avait même pas demandé à Zabini si Malefoy venait ce soir.

.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu me poses la question, Grangie ? ricana Blaise en fermant les boutons de sa chemise.

Il était apparu torse nu, quelques minutes plus tôt, de toute évidence absolument pas dérangé par sa présence et Hermione avait instinctivement rosi alors que son regard tombait sur la peau d'ébène du jeune homme. Elle compara spontanément son torse à celui de Malefoy et son regard critique ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Zabini.

\- Alors, tu aimes ce que tu vois, Grangie ? demanda-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avant de détourner le regard. Oui, bon, Blaise Zabini était _vraiment_ super bien foutu mais elle ne risquait pas de le lui dire… Son ego presque aussi surdimensionné que celui de Drago n'avait nul besoin d'être davantage flatté. Il s'en chargeait à l'évidence très bien tout seul.

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil tandis que Blaise quittait la pièce, certainement pour se rendre en cuisine ou à la cave. Hermione resta seule très peu de temps puisque, moins de deux minutes plus tard, Zabini était de retour. Il mit de la musique puis installa quelques mets préparés par ses elfes de maison. Cinq minutes après cela, tout au plus, les premiers invités arrivaient.

 _OoOoOoO_

Contrôlant une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir, Drago sortit de sa salle de bain, lassa ses Richelieu, enfila son manteau, se rendit dans sa cave, attrapa une bouteille et transplana. Il se matérialisa à l'orée de la propriété de Blaise Zabini et marcha en direction de la porte d'entrée. Quelques invités étaient déjà dans le jardin, un verre à la main et bavardaient ou riaient joyeusement. Drago serra quelques mains, reçut quelques tapes amicales dans le dos puis se dirigea vers la bâtisse. Il n'avait pas repéré celle qui – il se le promettait – redeviendrait son amante et en conclut donc qu'elle devait être restée à l'intérieur. Il fut accueilli par un elfe de maison qui le conduisit jusqu'au salon, bien qu'il sache parfaitement comment se repérer dans le Manoir de son meilleur ami.

\- Malefoy ! l'interpella un Zabini qui avait déjà dû boire un ou deux verres d'alcool avant son arrivée. C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il en pointant le doigt sur la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu, deux-cent cinquante ans d'âge.

Drago ne fit aucun mouvement pour la lui donner et dit plutôt :

\- Ça, ça dépendra de si tu le mérites, Zabini.

Blaise haussa un sourcil avant qu'un sourire amusé ne vienne étirer ses traits. Il s'approcha d'un pas.

\- A trois heures, Malefoy, dit-il simplement.

Drago fronça les sourcils avant de tourner la tête sur sa droite. Hermione était là, discutant avec une femme, un verre à la main. Comme la demeure était chauffée, son gilet reposait sur son bras et Drago put ainsi constater qu'elle portait une robe noire toute simple, à bretelles assez larges et au décolleté carré. Ses cheveux bouclés dansaient joyeusement sur ses épaules et dans son dos à chacun de ses mouvements. De là où il était, le Serpentard remarqua qu'elle portait un maquillage presque inexistant mais qui la mettait tout de même en valeur. Elle était, en somme, toute en simplicité mais il la trouva pourtant magnifique.

\- Alors je crois que ça, c'est pour moi, fit Blaise d'une voix enjouée en lui prenant la bouteille des mains. Ah et, Drago ? Ferme la bouche. On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à baver et il est tout bonnement _hors de question_ que le moindre de tes fluides corporels se retrouve un jour sur mon tapis persan.

Et il repartit, son Whisky sous le bras, saluer de nouveaux arrivants. Un peu sonné, Drago se dirigea vers le bar aménagé pour l'occasion et commanda un verre de ce qu'il avait aperçu dans celui de Granger. Le sorcier assurant le service lui tendit alors une coupe pleine d'un liquide rouge/rosé. Ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, et ayant besoin d'un bon remontant, Drago en avala une bonne gorgée.

\- Pouah ! C'est dégueulasse ce truc !

\- Il s'agit d'un cocktail Moldu, Monsieur, la nouvelle tendance dans les soirées mondaines sorcières, répondit le barman sur un ton pincé.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel puis partit en direction du centre de la pièce, son verre dans la main, bien qu'il fût pratiquement certain de ne plus toucher à ce _truc_ de toute la soirée. Il salua quelques personnes avant de finir par retrouver Granger. Elle était en train de rire à la blague d'un homme un peu plus vieux et que Drago savait être un ancien condisciple de Poudlard. De toute évidence, la jeune femme avait gagné le respect des Sang-Pur lors de la dernière soirée qu'avait donné Pansy et où la jeune femme avait été largement ridiculisée par la Gryffondor. Un nouvel éclat de rire de la part d'Hermione le tira de ses pensées et Drago s'avança vers eux.

\- Higgs, le salua sèchement le blond en tendant une main vers lui.

\- Tiens, Malefoy ! Je me demandais si tu allais te montrer, répondit l'autre en la lui serrant.

\- Oui, eh bien, comme tu peux le constater, je suis ici. Tu veux bien nous laisser seuls, _s'il-te-plaît_.

Terence Higgs le regarda avec étonnement mais ne commenta pas.

\- Bien. À plus tard Hermione !

\- A plus Terence, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

.

Drago attendit qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné pour ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu sais, _Hermione_ , je suis au courant de ton petit jeu.

\- Mon petit jeu ? répéta-t-elle innocemment en haussant un sourcil avant de prendre une gorgée de son cocktail.

\- Oui. Zabini m'a parlé de votre « stratégie » visant à me rendre jaloux. Tu n'es donc plus obligée de continuer.

\- Mais qui te dit que je me sens _obligée_ de continuer ? J'ai peut-être tout simplement décidé de venir à cette soirée pour m'amuser avant tout.

\- J'en doute, répondit-il.

\- Eh bien, tu peux penser ce que tu veux, _Drago_ , je m'en fiche complètement, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix très détachée.

Son prénom dans sa bouche fit un effet étrange au Serpentard. Mais il préféra ne pas trop s'y attarder et passa directement à la « phase deux » de son plan.

\- J'aimerais te parler.

\- N'est-ce pas là ce que nous sommes en train de faire ? rétorqua la jeune femme en saluant une nouvelle personne qui passait près d'eux.

\- Je veux dire te parler en privé.

\- Je suis un peu occupée pour le moment, Malefoy, répondit-elle distraitement.

Ne pas s'énerver. Respirer. Tout va bien se passer. « Tu veux la ramener dans ton lit ». « Tu veux la ramener dans ton lit », se répéta Drago pour se calmer.

\- Très bien, alors je n'irai pas par quatre chemins dans ce cas. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour gagner ton pardon et je le ferai, lâcha-t-il.

La jeune femme se retourna lentement vers lui, un air suspicieux collé sur le visage.

\- Tout ?

\- Pardon ? tiqua Drago sans comprendre.

\- Est-ce que tu feras « tout » pour gagner mon pardon ?

\- Oui, répondit-il sans hésiter.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Intéressant. Puis-je savoir à quoi je dois cet honneur ? demanda-t-elle, à moitié ironique.

« A ta beauté ». « A ton intelligence ». « A tes prouesses sexuelles ». « Au fait que… ».

\- Non. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir, répondit-il finalement.

Etrangement, elle n'insista pas.

}{

Hermione devait avouer que Malefoy l'étonnait. Il semblait véritablement penser ce qu'il disait et cela l'intriguait grandement. Le Serpentard assurait qu'il ferait « tout » pour se faire pardonner ? Eh bien soit, la Gryffondor allait le croire et l'occasion de tester sa parole se présenta, pas moins de trente secondes plus tard.

Face à Malefoy, Hermione avait une vue dégagée sur l'entrée de la pièce et c'est un sourire presque sadique qui se peignit sur ses traits lorsqu'elle vit débarquer une Pansy Parkinson parée de ses plus beaux atours.

\- Je veux que tu ailles parler à Parkinson, annonça-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je croyais que tu devais faire tout ce que je te demandais pour gagner mon pardon ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je « devais », mais que je « ferai » et je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport avec Pansy, rétorqua Malefoy en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Oui eh bien moi je le vois, alors va lui parler.

\- Seulement lui parler ?

\- Oui.

Il lui lança un regard indéchiffrable puis hocha finalement la tête. Il repéra son amie dans la pièce et fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de faire demi-tour et de revenir vers elle, un air mi-amusé mi-agacé collé sur le visage.

\- Elle sera encore prise de nausées en me voyant, n'est-ce pas ? présuma-t-il en faisant référence à la « malédiction » que la jeune femme lui avait lancée au terme de leur dernière soirée tous ensemble.

\- Oui, il y a des chances… Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça va te faire changer d'avis ? fit-elle en croisant, à son tour, les bras sur sa poitrine.

Un léger sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es une vraie Serpentard, Granger… dit Malefoy, presque impressionné.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit la jeune femme.

Il secoua la tête, comme s'il riait intérieurement à une blague personnelle puis reprit la parole.

\- Si je le fais, tu me laisses t'embrasser.

Ce n'était pas une question ou même une suggestion mais bien une affirmation. Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de quémander quoique ce soit, Malefoy. Si tu le fais, la seule chose que tu auras gagnée sera le droit de continuer à répondre aux moindres de mes désirs. Ensuite, j'envisagerai _peut-être_ de te pardonner…

\- Et mon baiser dans tout ça ?

\- La gourmandise est un très vilain défaut, Malefoy.

\- Mais tu aimes quand je suis gourmand, n'est-ce pas Granger ? demanda-t-il sur un ton où perçait des sous-entendus clairement libidineux et en entrant dans son jeu.

Essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas rougir, Hermione pinça les lèvres ce qui fit sourire son ancien amant. Ce dernier se rapprocha lentement d'elle, tel un prédateur face à sa proie et Hermione perdit un peu de son flegme, reculant légèrement jusqu'à se retrouver acculée contre le mur. Malefoy la regardait avec beaucoup trop d'intensité et la jeune femme sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander de garder ses distances lorsqu'il attrapa sa main. Ses doigts glacés agrippèrent les siens et Hermione fut comme tétanisée. Il rompit finalement le contact visuel, baissant son regard sur le dos de sa main. Puis, lentement, il s'inclina jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent sa peau, y laissant un baiser qui procura des milliers de picotements partout dans le corps de la Gryffondor. Tout aussi lentement, il finit par se relever.

\- Je ferai _tout_ ce que tu me demanderas, répéta-t-il.

Puis il la lâcha et tourna les talons. Hébétée et totalement perdue, Hermione laissa retomber son bras le long de son flanc avant de pousser un long soupir. Elle avait tout simplement l'impression d'avoir arrêté de respirer depuis au moins trente secondes. Relevant les yeux, elle constata qu'un petit attroupement s'était formé un peu plus loin et s'approcha, curieuse de découvrir comment se déroulerait la « mission » de Malefoy. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les invités, jusqu'à se retrouver aux premières loges.

\- Salut Pans', tu vas bien ? disait Malefoy en arborant un sourire avenant.

\- Drago ! Ne t'approche pas s'il-te-plaît, tu sais que le sortilège de cette Sang-de-Bourbe fonctionne toujours ! s'exclama la brune en reculant de plusieurs pas et en baissant les yeux.

Une ombre passa sur le visage parfait du Serpentard et Hermione le vit contracter la mâchoire.

\- Enfin Pans' c'est ridicule, viens ici, continua le blond en s'approchant de son amie, mais d'une façon très différente de lorsqu'il s'était approché d' _elle_ , quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Drago s'il-te-plaît, le supplia presque Parkinson en se mettant la main devant la bouche.

Mais le blond n'en démordit pas et fit un pas de plus. Parkinson recula jusqu'à se retrouver plaquée contre la table contenant une kyrielle d'apéritifs tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Malefoy continuait à avancer jusqu'à ce que la brune soit prise d'un violent haut-le-cœur.

\- Franchement tu me dégoûtes, Parkinson ! Quand je vois comment tu me fuis, je suis content qu'Hermione ait jeté ce sortilège, siffla-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde l'entende parfaitement.

Il se recula de quelques pas. Parkinson reprit le contrôle d'elle-même et s'écria d'une voix digne des pires comédies romantico-dramatiques :

\- Drago ! Je suis désolée ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas m'approcher de toi à cause d'elle ! Tu sais que je ne te fuis pas… Dragooo !

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas et était déjà reparti dans l'autre sens. Se retenant d'exploser de rire, comme à peu près les trois quarts des sorciers présents dans la pièce, Hermione alla retrouver son ancien amant.

\- Alors ? l'interrogea ce dernier.

Il était négligemment appuyé contre le chambranle de la baie vitrée. Grâce aux sortilèges qu'avait jeté Blaise Zabini, ces dernières pouvaient rester ouvertes sans pour autant que la température de la pièce ne chute d'un degré.

\- Pas mal, répondit Hermione.

Elle voulut boire une gorgée de son cocktail mais se rendit compte que son verre était vide. Elle avisa celui, presque plein, dans les mains du Serpentard.

\- Tu ne le bois pas ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Ce truc ? fit-il en levant le verre. Certainement pas ! Ce machin est…

Mais Hermione ne le laissa pas terminer et lui prit des mains, le remplaçant par le sien, vide.

\- Merci Malefoy.

Elle but une gorgée de son cocktail sous le regard interloqué du blond.

\- Bien, reprit-t-elle finalement. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'était pas mal… mais tu aurais pu aller jusqu'à la rendre _vraiment_ malade.

\- Le deal c'était que je lui parle, non ? Et c'est ce que j'ai fait il me semble, contra le Serpentard en levant un sourcil.

\- Certes, concéda-t-elle. Reste ici, je reviens.

Et elle le planta là, partant à la recherche du maître de maison. Il était en pleine discussion avec une magnifique blonde à qui il faisait les yeux doux et qui riait à gorge déployée.

\- Un mot, Zabini ? requit la Gryffondor.

\- Grangie ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il trouvait de toute évidence le cocktail bien plus à son goût que Drago mais Hermione ne commenta pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ma belle ? s'enquit-il en congédiant la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard assassin.

\- J'aurais besoin de pouvoir transplaner librement à l'intérieur.

\- Hum… Tu veux me rendre visite un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Grangie ? demanda-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

\- C'est ça, Zabini… répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le noir ricana puis sortit sa baguette. Il ne lui fallut pas moins de deux essais avant de parvenir à jeter le sortilège convenablement. Hermione le remercia puis transplana chez elle.

.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était de retour. Le bruit de la musique et des conversations l'assourdit quelques secondes après la quiétude de son appartement. Elle se mit toutefois rapidement à la recherche de Malefoy. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et discutait à présent avec la jolie blonde qu'Hermione avait vu rire au bras de Zabini plusieurs minutes auparavant. Sans aucune gêne, Hermione se plaça entre eux, rompant ainsi leur discussion. Malefoy arqua un sourcil alors qu'un mince sourire amusé prenait place sur ses lèvres. Hermione allait lui donner sa deuxième « mission » lorsqu'on lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna lentement, affichant une expression antipathique digne du Serpentard lui-même.

\- Excuse-moi, mais nous étions en pleine conversation, lui dit la blonde.

\- Oh, tu discutais avec Drago ? demanda Hermione, l'air de rien.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme en lui adressant un léger sourire.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais tout simplement pas vue !

Et Hermione lui tourna le dos une nouvelle fois. Mais la blonde n'en démordit pas et vint se placer à sa gauche, un air faussement choqué plaqué sur le visage.

\- Tu voudrais bien nous laisser, s'il-te-plaît ? Nous n'avions pas fini de discuter, reprit-elle.

Hermione lui adressa un grand sourire délicieusement hypocrite avant de répondre :

\- Mon arrivée signifiait justement la fin de votre entretien. Alors soit gentille et va jouer un peu plus loin, merci.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, ce qui la fit ressembler à une godiche de la pire espèce, avant de se tourner vers Malefoy. Ce dernier ne commenta absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer, un sourire amusé toujours collé sur la bouche. Ce qui ne plut, apparemment, pas à Miss Godiche qui lança un regard assassin à Hermione avant de finalement tourner les talons.

\- Bien… comme tu n'as pas voulu rendre malade la « pauvre » Parkinson, je pense que tu vas devoir prendre sa place, expliqua Hermione une fois l'épisode « Sang-Pur Godiche » terminé.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu vas manger ça, Malefoy, dit-elle en lui tendant l'une des « Marques des ténèbres comestibles » que lui avait offert George Weasley pour son anniversaire.

La jeune femme avait tout de suite repensé au petit mot que le roux avait placé sur la boite. « _A faire tester à Malefoy en cas de mauvais comportement... »_. Le Serpentard lui avait ce soir offert l'occasion de les « tester » et Hermione n'allait certainement pas s'en priver.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça va me faire ?

\- Te rendre malade, répondit vaguement la Gryffondor en sirotant son verre.

\- Mais malade comment ? insista Malefoy, de toute évidence pas très rassuré.

\- Sais pas. L'explication sur la boite disait « _« Douceurs » qui rendent malade à coup sûr_ ».

\- Je ne mangerai pas ça, Granger !

\- Je ne pensais pas t'avoir laissé le choix, _Malefoy_ , objecta Hermione. A moins que tu ne veuilles plus que je te pardonne…

\- Pas si ça met ma santé en danger ! s'agaça-t-il en lui lançant un regard furibond.

\- Mais quel couard…

\- Tu l'aurais fait toi, si je t'avais demandé de manger cette merde ?

\- Eh bien, probablement pas… Mais, tu sais, tu ne me l'aurais certainement jamais demandé car je ne t'aurais jamais dit le genre de « choses » que tu m'as balancé l'autre jour, répliqua froidement Hermione.

En face d'elle, Malefoy la dévisagea longuement. La jeune femme soutint son regard, cillant le moins possible. Il finit par baisser les yeux sur la « douceur » qu'il tenait à la main.

\- J'ai dit « tout », il me semble… murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait put répondre quoique ce soit, il mit la Marque des ténèbres comestible dans sa bouche. Il ne la mâcha pas et déglutit, un air mi-dégoûté mi-inquiet sur le visage. Hermione détourna son attention de son cocktail et posa les yeux sur son ex-amant, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Mais absolument rien ne se produisit. Le petit sourire supérieur de la jeune femme s'effaça à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient tandis que Malefoy reprenait confiance.

\- Bon eh bien je crois que c'est encore un défi rempl… commença le Serpentard avant de brusquement s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Il se plaqua soudainement une main devant la bouche, dans une parfaite imitation de Pansy Parkinson quelques minutes plus tôt, et partit en courant à l'autre bout de la pièce, bousculant sans ménagement les invités qui le regardèrent passer, surpris et irrités par son manque de politesse. Réprimant un ricanement, Hermione décida de le suivre pour s'assurer que rien de malencontreux ne lui arrivait – après tout, on ne savait jamais quels pouvaient être les effets secondaires des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – mais prit tout de même le temps d'aller redemander un verre de ce délicieux cocktail Moldu.

 _OoOoOoO_

Comme depuis cinq minutes, Hermione hésita entre rire et s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle entendit pour, au bas mot, la quatrième fois, Malefoy vomir dans les toilettes. Il n'avait manifestement pas eu le temps de jeter un sortilège d'insonorisation et la Gryffondor profitait ainsi des effets qu'avait eu la Marque des ténèbres comestible sur son ex-amant. Charmant…

La jeune femme resta ainsi encore pendant quelques secondes puis déposa son verre de cocktail à présent vide par terre, avant de toquer à la porte.

\- Malefoy ? Ça va là-dedans ? demanda-t-elle en tentant au maximum de jouer les innocentes.

\- Comme si ça pouvait aller avec la merde que tu m'as do…

Et il se remit à vomir. Incapable de se retenir davantage, Hermione se mit à rigoler ce qui ne manqua de toute évidence pas au blond.

\- Granger je te promets d'ouvrir cette porte et de te vomir dessus dans les dix prochaines secondes si tu ne te décides pas _maintenant_ à intervenir ! beugla-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Intervenir ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda la jeune femme en explosant de nouveau de rire alors que d'horribles bruits s'élevaient des toilettes.

\- T'étais Médicomage, bordel ! Tu dois bien connaître un… un sort pour me… pour que ça s'arrête ! termina-t-il difficilement.

Décidant qu'elle s'était assez amusée à ses dépens, Hermione capitula :

\- Ok… Mais avant, je veux que tu me présentes de nouveau tes excuses et que tu me dises que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je te l'ai déjà… dit, Gr… Granger !

\- Alors répète-le !

\- Et tu m'aideras ?

\- Oui.

\- Promets… Promets-le !

\- Je te promets de t'aider Drago Malefoy, si tu me présente tes excuses à propos des choses ignobles que m'as dites. Et je veux aussi que tu me dises que tu ne les pensais pas, ajouta-t-elle.

Un long silence, entrecoupé de haut-le-cœur s'installa jusqu'à ce que :

\- Je te présente mes excuses, Hermione. Je ne… pensais pas un traître mot de ce que j'ai dit tu as… tu as…

Il vomit une énième fois et Hermione se décida à intervenir. Elle ouvrit la porte grâce à un « Alohomora » puis pointa sa baguette sur un Malefoy au teint livide, suant à grosses gouttes.

\- Finite Incantatem, psalmodia la jeune femme.

Mais, à peine eut-elle fait un mouvement pour ranger sa baguette que le Serpentard fut pris d'un nouveau haut-le-cœur et plongea la tête dans la cuvette. Surprise que son sortilège n'ait pas fonctionné, Hermione se mit alors à réfléchir à plein régime. Il n'était pas si étonnant que cela que le produit de George Weasley soit immunisé contre ce sortilège, finalement assez banal, mais la Gryffondor se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir tenter pour en endiguer les effets. Elle songea pendant quelques secondes à aller requérir l'aide de l'inventeur de la « confiserie » en personne mais essaya auparavant un sortilège qu'elle avait déjà utilisé deux ou trois fois sur des enfants pris par de très fortes nausées après qu'ils aient ingérés une potion qu'ils n'auraient pas dû.

Hermione resta sur le qui-vive, prête à réellement aller chercher George Weasley, mais cela fut inutile puisque, quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy relevait _enfin_ la tête des toilettes. Il tira la chasse d'eau pour au moins la dixième fois et rabattit la cuvette avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage, trempé de sueur.

\- Je suis désolée, dit alors Hermione d'une petite voix. Je ne savais pas que ça aurait _autant_ d'effet…

\- Ouais bah, la prochaine fois, renseigne-toi avant de me donner la première connerie qui te passe sous la main, grogna-t-il.

\- Je vais aller te recherche une potion revigorante chez moi, ne bouge pas, dit-elle alors.

\- Comme si j'allais sortir dans cet état, répliqua-t-il. Tu veux bien passer chez moi et me rapporter ma brosse à dent ?

\- Bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite.

.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Hermione était de retour et tendait une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu électrique au Serpentard. Il la remercia du bout des lèvres avant d'en avaler le contenu, cul-sec. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que les traces de fièvre disparaissaient de son visage. La jeune femme lui tendit alors sa brosse à dent ainsi que son dentifrice.

\- Merci. Je vais prendre une douche, je te retrouve en bas ?

\- Ah euh… bredouilla Hermione, prise de court.

\- A moins que tu souhaites m'accompagner ? suggéra-t-il, mi-sérieux mi-amusé devant son air presque timide.

\- Non c'est bon, je te retrouve en bas. Bonne douche Malefoy.

\- Merci Granger, ricana-t-il.

Ils sortirent des toilettes, puis se séparèrent. Hermione redescendit les escaliers alors que le blond transplanait librement.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Alors, vous vous êtes réconciliés sur l'oreiller ? railla Blaise en se plaçant dans son dos pendant qu'Hermione attrapait un petit four au saumon fumé. J'espère que vous n'avez pas utilisés ma chambre…

\- N'importe quoi Zabini, il faut que tu arrêtes le Cosmo !

\- C'est quoi ça le « Cosmo » ? demanda-t-il.

Ses yeux étaient de plus en plus vitreux et Hermione songea qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de « Marque des Ténèbres comestible » pour rendre tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité dans quelques heures.

\- Le cocktail que tu bois depuis deux heures.

\- Ah ce truc Moldu ! C'est super bon !

\- Drago n'est pas de ton avis, commenta Hermione sur le ton de la conversation avant de grignoter son petit four.

\- Mouais… Drago a des goûts parfois douteux. Mais je dois lui reconnaître une chose : il sait choisir ses conquêtes.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'est pas là, Zabini. Tu peux arrêter ton plan « drague » …

\- Oh mais je sais parfaitement qu'il n'est pas ici ma petite Grangie ! Je ne faisais qu'exposer un fait tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Bref, si tu as fini de te goinfrer, on pourrait peut-être aller danser.

\- Danser ? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller danser avec toi Zabi… commença-t-elle.

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le choix et s'empara de sa main avant de l'attirer vers le milieu du salon qui s'était transformé au fil du temps en une mini boîte de nuit. Tout d'abord réticente, Hermione finit par se prendre au jeu et se déhancha aux côtés d'un Blaise Zabini déchaîné. Comme souvent, il faisait le pitre et la jeune femme explosa de rire. Elle se sentit tellement bien à ce moment-là, comme si ces derniers jours n'avaient tout simplement pas existé, qu'elle l'encouragea à continuer. Dans une pâle imitation d'un Drago Malefoy qui aurait bu un peu trop de Whisky Pur-Feu, Blaise se colla dans le dos d'Hermione, l'attrapa par les hanches et se frotta contre elle. Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle le connaissait à présent, Hermione s'en serait très certainement sentit offusquée mais elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à conserver son sérieux alors qu'il lui susurrait volontairement des mots atrocement salaces à l'oreille, rigolant lui-même à ses propres blagues. De temps en temps, il s'éloignait pour mieux revenir alors qu'Hermione continuait de danser au milieu des invités qui semblaient vraiment étonnés de voir Hermione Granger aussi déridée.

La jeune femme sentit Zabini se replacer dans son dos et elle ne fit pas état des mains qu'il glissait une nouvelle fois sur ses hanches. Toutefois, il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle de son nouvel ami… Tout le corps d'Hermione se contracta et elle s'arrêta même de danser alors que Drago se collait un peu plus à elle. Il avait, de toute évidence, pleinement conscience qu'elle savait qu'il s'agissait de lui mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça le moindre mot. Lentement, leurs deux corps se murent de nouveau pendant que le blond laissait ses mains s'aventurer jusqu'au ventre de la jeune femme. Hermione réprima difficilement un frisson et se retourna presque instinctivement dans ses bras. Son regard anthracite croisa le sien et Hermione baissa les yeux alors qu'il la serrait un peu plus contre lui.

Elle peinait à réfléchir, ses pensées ne formant plus qu'une masse compacte et informe, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait dû s'éloigner. Mais comme souvent – voire même à chaque fois – qu'elle était dans ses bras, tout se brouillait dans son esprit et ses résolutions s'inclinaient face à la puissance de son désir. Car, malgré tout, Hermione désirait Drago Malefoy. Peut-être même plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais désiré et lui résister devenait de plus en plus difficile. Surtout à présent qu'il s'était penché et avait déposé un très léger baiser au niveau de sa mâchoire. La Gryffondor ferma instinctivement les yeux et scella ses mains derrière sa nuque. Elle se sentait dériver et aurait très certainement fini par lui succomber si son ex-amant ne lui avait pas offert la plus belle porte de sortie qu'elle aurait jamais pu espérer.

Toujours penché vers elle, il avait alors tracé un sillon de baiser volages jusqu'à son oreille avant de murmurer :

\- J'espère au moins que je suis pardonné après tout ça…

Ce fut le signal qu'il fallut au cerveau d'Hermione pour reprendre le contrôle et elle s'écarta un peu de lui, plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes. Il arborait un visage presque inquiet mais la jeune femme ne flancha pas.

\- En fait, non.

\- _Pardon_ ?! dit-il pour au moins la quatrième fois de la soirée.

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné, Drago.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ! s'agaça le blond. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé une bonne dizaine de fois et je ne vois pas ce que…

\- J'ai besoin de l'entendre une dernière fois.

\- Tu veux que je m'excuse une nouvelle fois ? demanda-t-il, visiblement confus.

\- Oui…

Il leva un sourcil avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

\- Bien, comme tu voudras. Je, commença-t-il…

\- Non ! l'arrêta Hermione en levant une main pour le faire taire.

Il fronça les sourcils et la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration. Il lui avait affirmé être prêt à « tout » pour se faire pardonner et, en cet instant plus qu'en aucun autre, elle allait le mettre au défi de tenir sa parole. Une parole qu'elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il romprait au moment même où elle lui aurait fait part de la troisième – et dernière - « mission » qu'il aurait à accomplir. Mais elle devait savoir s'il pensait véritablement ce qu'il avait pu lui dire ce soir là où s'il s'était tout simplement laissé emporter. Et pour cela il devrait :

\- Fais-moi des excuses publiques, lâcha-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- « Des excuses publiques » ? répéta-t-il. Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Comme si j'allais aller devant le Magenmagot et te faire…

\- Pas devant le Magenmagot. Ici et devant eux, fit-elle en désignant les invités de Blaise, ça suffira.

\- Tu n'y penses pas.

\- Si.

\- Granger, je ne ferai pas ça, c'est ridicule !

\- C'est toi qui décide, Drago. Fais-le et je saurais que tu ne pensais pas une seule des choses que tu m'as dites. Ne le fais pas et j'aurais toujours des doutes.

\- Tu sais que c'est du chantage, ça ? dit-il en partant d'un rire sans joie.

\- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir des doutes si toi et moi reprenons notre « relation », expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir des doutes sur moi ?

\- Parce que.

\- « Parce que »… ? Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ce genre de choses sans m'en donner la raison ! s'énerva-t-il en la vrillant de ses prunelles d'acier.

Hermione soutint son regard mais ne céda pas.

\- Si, je le peux et, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de me demander quoique ce soit, répondit-elle calmement.

En face d'elle, le visage de Malefoy se contracta violemment comme s'il tentait de se retenir de dire quelque chose. Hermione resta immobile, attendant qu'il se décide à ouvrir la bouche pour une raison ou pour une autre mais il resta irrévocablement muet. Comprenant qu'elle lui en avait finalement trop demandé, Hermione lui adressa un très léger sourire, comme pour s'excuser, et quitta la piste de danse sur laquelle ils étaient tous deux immobiles depuis quelques minutes déjà.

 _OoOoOoO_

Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce au moins cinq fois à la recherche du maître de maison afin de le saluer et de le remercier pour la soirée, Hermione finit par capituler et décida d'aller chercher son manteau et de rentrer chez elle, ou plutôt chez Harry. Elle finit par retrouver la pièce dans laquelle les elfes de maisons avaient accroché les vêtements des différents invités et repéra rapidement le sien. Elle l'enfila puis décida de retourner une dernière fois dans le salon pour essayer de trouver Zabini. Elle détestait partir comme une voleuse et, malgré tout, elle s'était bien amusée à cette soirée et ne pouvait décemment pas rentrer sans l'avoir remercié et lui avoir rappelé leur rendez-vous du lendemain à Sainte-Mangouste.

La musique assourdissante lui donna mal à la tête mais elle finit par trouver son hôte. Il sembla déçu de la voir rentrer si tôt mais ne posa pas de question, lui assurant qu'il serait à l'heure le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Hermione lui sourit avant de faire demi-tour avec l'intention de quitter la propriété en passant par le jardin afin de prendre un peu l'air. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les danseurs et arriva presque à destination lorsqu'elle fut brusquement arrêtée dans sa progression. Quelqu'un lui avait agrippé la main. Déséquilibrée, Hermione se retint au dernier moment de tomber et se retourna en jetant un regard assassin derrière elle. Malefoy ne sembla pas particulièrement peiné ou surpris par sa réaction au contraire d'Hermione qui pensait qu'il était déjà rentré chez lui, ne l'ayant pas revu depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté sur la piste, un peu plus tôt.

Le silence tomba entre eux, tel une chape de plomb, qu'il finit par rompre.

\- Tu rentres ? demanda-t-il inutilement.

\- Oui.

\- Chez toi ?

\- Chez les Potter.

\- Me laisseras-tu te raccompagner ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée…

Il ne répondit pas, ferma les yeux avant de soupirer longuement. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main et Hermione se sentait très mal à l'aise, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire.

\- Drago, tu veux bien me lâcher s'il-te-plaît ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Je voudrais rentrer, je suis fatiguée et…

\- Putain ! soupira-t-il alors, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, confuse.

\- Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! répéta-t-il. Putain j'y crois pas !

\- Drago… s'il-te-plaît, lâche-moi, insista Hermione qui commençait à être inquiète par son comportement.

Elle tenta de récupérer la main mais il ne semblait pas prêt à la laisser partir ainsi. Il continuait à se parler à lui-même, ne lui accordant absolument aucune attention. Puis, soudainement, il planta ses prunelles grises dans les siennes. Instinctivement, Hermione recula d'un pas.

Tout aussi brusquement, il détacha son regard d'elle, la lâcha et tourna les talons sans plus de cérémonies. Totalement hébétée, Hermione resta interdite alors que Malefoy disparaissait parmi les invités. Se secouant mentalement, elle finit par sortir de sa léthargie et pivota avant de reprendre la direction de la sortie. Elle se retrouva rapidement dans le jardin et serra son manteau contre elle. Plusieurs sorcières et sorciers avaient également décidé de prendre l'air et, à la seconde même où la Gryffondor posa le pied sur la terrasse, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Surprise, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux sur ses vêtements.

S'était-elle tachée ? Non. Avait-elle mis son manteau à l'envers ? Non. Mais alors quoi ? Avait-elle une tache sur le nez ?!

A présent agacée, Hermione redressa la tête, prête à assassiner tous les invités du regard mais elle finit par se rendre compte que ce n'était pas vraiment elle qu'ils observaient. En fait, c'était plus comme s'ils regardaient _derrière_ elle. De plus en plus perplexe, elle se retourna alors pour faire face à la baie vitrée et comprit _enfin_ ce qu'il se passait. Tous les invités, qui étaient auparavant occupés à discuter, rire ou danser étaient à présent muets et immobiles et cela pour la simple et bonne raison que la musique semblait avoir été brusquement coupée. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait tout simplement étei…

« Oh Merlin ! » pensa Hermione en s'élançant en avant. Elle re-rentra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. « Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin ! » gémit la Gryffondor. Ne trouvant pas celui qu'elle cherchait, elle s'avança à grands pas vers le centre de la pièce, le cercle d'invités qui s'était formé ne pouvant être une coïncidence. Jouant des coudes, Hermione réussit à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule et elle sentit son cœur se mettre à tambouriner dans sa poitrine au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur celui qui avait, volontairement, attiré toute l'attention sur lui : Drago Malefoy.

« Merlin dites-moi qu'il n'est pas en train de faire ce que je crois qu'il est en train de faire », supplia mentalement la jeune femme à l'instant où le blond posait les yeux sur elle. Un léger blanc s'installa, bientôt rompu par le Serpentard lui-même alors qu'Hermione sentait la panique s'emparer d'elle.

\- Hum… fit-il pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Hermione Granger ici présente – toute la salle pivota vers la Gryffondor qui se sentit rougir – m'a demandé de faire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru faire dans ma vie.

Il y eut un murmure parmi l'assemblée et Hermione cessa de respirer.

\- Voilà, vendredi dernier j'ai eu un comportement... inqualifiable vis-à-vis d'elle et…

\- Et je l'ai pardonné ! coupa la jeune femme d'une voix forte.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris, perdu et presque agacé mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre la parole. Elle sortit sa baguette, remit la musique en marche et l'attrapa par la manche de sa chemise. Il se laissa traîner jusqu'aux abords de la pièce alors que Zabini débarquait, une expression mi-agacée mi-étonnée également dépeinte sur le visage.

\- C'était quoi _ça_ ? demanda-t-il.

\- Absolument rien ! répondit promptement Hermione. Désolée Blaise.

\- Mouais… Vous êtes vraiment bizarres tous les deux !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et si tu allais te resservir un verre de Cosmo ? suggéra-t-elle.

\- Un verre de quoi ? Non… je crois que je vais plutôt aller me chercher un verre de ce délicieux cocktail Moldu.

Et il partit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé alors qu'Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou s'inquiéter pour son « ami ». Heureusement pour elle, Malefoy coupa court à ses réflexions.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Zabini, c'était quoi _ça,_ Granger ?!

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question ! répliqua-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?! Comment tu peux me dire ça. J'étais tout simplement en train de faire ce que tu m'avais demandé ! cria-t-il presque, faisant se retourner quelques personnes vers eux.

Hermione l'entraîna alors dans le jardin.

.

\- Bon tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as interrompu alors que j'allais faire les premières excuses pseudo-publiques de ma vie ?

\- Justement parce que tu t'apprêtais à le faire, expliqua-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu irais jusque-là et…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Et le peu que tu m'as dit m'a prouvé que tu regrettais _réellement_ ce que tu avais dit. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus…

\- Alors tu étais sincère ? Quand tu as dit m'avoir pardonné ?

\- Il me faudra du temps et je n'oublierai pas de sitôt ce que tu as pu me dire mais je suis prête à te laisser une chance de te racheter, concéda Hermione.

Le Serpentard la fixa longtemps avant de finalement hocher la tête.

\- Attends-moi ici, dit-il alors avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Hermione fit comme il demandait, songeant que cette soirée était la plus étrange qu'elle avait vécue depuis longtemps… Sentant le mal de tête poindre au loin, la Gryffondor n'essaya même pas d'y repenser et se contenta de s'asseoir sur le banc qui avait été installé en prévision de la soirée et attendit, les mains dans les poches de son manteau et le nez enfoncé dans son écharpe pour échapper au maximum au vent de cette fin d'octobre.

\- Tu rentres chez Potter ?

Hermione tourna la tête. Drago était revenu et avait, à son tour, revêtu son manteau.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Bien. Je te raccompagne ?

Un peu surprise, elle le dévisagea avant de finalement hocher la tête.

.

Ils se mirent alors en marche, décidant tacitement de quitter la propriété de Blaise avant de transplaner.

\- Granger ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais que tu acceptes de venir dîner avec moi vendredi soir, lâcha Malefoy sans préambule.

\- Oh euh… eh bien je vais y réfléchir mais euh… pourquoi pas, bredouilla Hermione, quelque peu prise de court.

Le blond sembla se contenter de cette réponse et hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence puis Hermione attrapa le bras de son ancien amant pour les faire transplaner devant chez Harry.

\- Bon eh bien, fais-moi savoir si tu changes d'avis concernant vendredi, dit-il.

Hermione acquiesça lentement. Il embrassa sa joue, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec autant de réserve et la Gryffondor sentit instantanément son corps en demander davantage. Elle resta pourtant de marbre mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, alors qu'il faisait quelques pas en arrière avec l'intention de transplaner chez lui :

\- Je dois passer voir ta mère vendredi après m'être occupée de la potion. On pourrait peut-être se retrouver là-bas…

Il parut interloqué pendant un quart de seconde avant d'afficher une nouvelle fois son masque d'impassibilité.

\- D'accord. A vendredi Hermione.

\- À vendredi… Drago, termina-t-elle mais il avait déjà transplané.

Épuisée par sa journée et surtout par cette soirée, Hermione se retourna, sortit la clé magique que lui avait confié Harry de son sac à main, puis rentra dans la maison de son meilleur ami avec la ferme intention de monter se coucher et de s'endormir sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là.

* * *

Et voilà, notre petite Hermione a (enfin) pris sa revanche vis-à-vis de Drago... Elle peut vraiment être « Serpentard » quand elle s'y met ! Heureusement qu'elle sait également faire preuve de compréhension et de mansuétude...

Encore une fois, ils en sont revenus au « point de départ » ... Espérons que Drago mettra le paquet pour le diner ! Ce serait vraiment le moment de « sortir le grand jeu » comme le dis si bien Blaise !

Bref... Qu'avez-vous pensé de la petite vengeance de notre Gryffondor préférée ? Et de l'attitude rédemptrice de Drago ?

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre. **J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos avis alors… une petite review siouplait ? (*Chalusse qui fait les yeux du Chat Potté...*).**

Je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre quarante-cinq !

 **Chalusse**

PS : n'oubliez pas la review.

PPS : pour ceux qui se posent la question, ma page FB porte mon nom d'auteure et le lien se trouve dans ma bio.

PPPS : Drago enverra des bisous de la mort qui tue par hibou postal à toute personne laissant une review ! ^^


	46. Chapitre 45

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

As always : des millions de mercis à l'ensemble de mes revieweurs/euses d'amour ainsi qu'à ceux qui font des ajouts en fav/alertes. :)

Le précédent chapitre n'a pas forcément plu à tout le monde donc j'espère que celui de cette semaine saura faire l'unanimité auprès de vous.

 **Une petite information avant de poursuivre : une annonce sera faite sur FB trèèèèès prochainement. Elle concernera l'ensemble de mes lecteurs et devrait ravir ceux qui ont pu apprécier** ** _Sans équivoque._** **Voilà, je ne n'en dis pas plus pour le moment. ^^**

.

 **RàRs anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié la réaction d'Hermione au cours du dernier chapitre. Je ne dirais pas que Drago est prêt à tout pour la récupérer. Si ses demandes avaient été trop extravagantes, il se serait certainement arrangé pour ne pas avoir à y répondre. Mais il juge que ses trois « épreuves » sont légitimes vis-à-vis du comportement qu'il a pu avoir. Il sait qu'il a vraiment, vraiment merdé et il est prêt à faire amande honorable même si, pour cela, il doit humilier Pansy, se rendre malade et prononcer des excuses publiques. Voilà ! Comme toujours : des milliers de mercis pour ta review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Je te souhaite, également, une excellente semaine ! :)

PS : Comme promis, Drago t'envoie ses « bisous de la mort qui tue » pour te remercier, à son tour, d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot.

 **Bellasidious** : Ça me fait super plaisir que cette fic' continue de te plaire autant. C'est génial et j'espère de tout cœur que ça durera ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Merci pour ton magnifique compliment. :) Et, bien évidemment, merci, merci, merci pour ta nouvelle review ! Bisous.

PS : Comment promis, tu gagnes également les « bisous de la mort qui tue » de Drago pour te remercier de ta review ! )

.

Alors le dîner de nos Dramione se déroulera-t-il correctement ? Notre petit Drago sera-t-il finalement en mesure de récupérer son Hermione pour de bon (pour ne la mettre que dans son lit bien sûr !) ? Ou pas… ? Eh bien je vous propose de le découvrir avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Très bonne lecture à vous tous et je vous dis à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin. :)

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : Conversations entre adultes**

\- ATTENDS ! s'écria Hermione. Es-tu _certain_ d'avoir _tout_ bien fait correctement ?

\- Eh ! Détends-toi Granger ! Et oui, je suis _certain_. Comme j'étais certain il y a déjà trente secondes et comme je serais certain même si la potion ne fonctionne pas, répondit Blaise pour, au bas mot, la cinquième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, vingt minutes plus tôt.

\- Tu crois que ça ne va pas fonctionner ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, cette potion rate une fois sur deux malgré l'utilisation d'ingrédients identiques… Alors prions Merlin pour qu'on ait de la chance et que ça marche.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil presque apeuré alors qu'il approchait une nouvelle fois une fiole contenant _sa_ potion de celle de la Gryffondor.

\- Bon, je peux y aller ? se renseigna-t-il.

\- O… Oui je crois, bredouilla Hermione qui sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel puis versa d'un trait le liquide bleu électrique dans la potion vert menthe destinée à débarrasser Narcissa Malefoy de sa maladie. Hermione retint sa respiration alors que sa potion se mettait à bouillir fortement puis à écumer. Elle fonça brusquement, devenant bleu pétrole avant de virer au noir. La Gryffondor tourna la tête vers Zabini, de plus en plus inquiète, tandis que son remède devenait aussi pâteux que du goudron.

\- Ça a raté, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle finalement d'une toute petite voix, priant intérieurement pour que le potionniste ait une explication rationnelle à ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il ne répondit pas mais hocha lentement la tête en soupirant. Hermione ferma les yeux puis se passa une main devant le visage. Tous leurs espoirs s'étaient envolés en fumée. Narcissa ne recevrait jamais le traitement à temps…

\- Tu devrais tout de même essayer de lui donner celle sans Corne de Bicorne, dit alors Zabini d'une voix morne en posant les yeux sur la seconde potion qu'avait préparé Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, mais je crains que cela n'ait pas suffisamment d'effet… La Corne de Bicorne me semblait réellement importante…

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui dit doucement Hermione en posant une main amicale sur son biceps.

\- Je sais… répéta-t-il. J'ai vraiment pensé que ça fonctionnerait. Si j'avais su, j'en aurai commencé une ou deux autres, ou alors j'aurais…

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé, Blaise. Nous n'aurions jamais pu toutes les tester puisque nous n'aurions jamais eu assez de Venin d'Acromentule. Nous avons essayé et cela n'a pas fonctionné. Narcissa savait que l'entreprise était risquée et qu'elle n'avait que très peu de chances de guérir.

\- Oui mais elle avait repris espoir, je ne veux pas être celui qui va lui enlever ça... Et Drago ! Merlin, Drago…

\- Calme-toi, Zabini, souffla Hermione qui se sentait tout aussi peinée que lui. Je leur en parlerai. Après tout, je suis la Médicomage de Narcissa, je lui expliquerai donc ce qu'il se passe.

\- Hum… grommela-t-il.

\- Et puis, peut-être que ça fonctionnera même sans la Corne de Bicorne, dit-elle sans réelle conviction.

Blaise ne répondit pas mais posa sur elle un regard éloquent.

.

\- De combien de temps penses-tu qu'elle ait encore besoin avant d'être prête ? demanda la jeune femme quelques minutes plus tard en remuant sa potion faite à partir de racines de gingembre, d'épines de porc-épic, de pus de Bubobulb et de venin d'Acromentule.

\- Je dirais au moins quarante-huit heures, répondit distraitement Blaise en jetant un énième sortilège visant à récurer son chaudron contenant la potion ratée.

\- Bien. En attendant, je vais me replonger dans les différents manuels que tu as pu m'apporter pour essayer de trouver une solution qui pourrait contrebalancer l'absence de Corne.

 _OoOoOoO_

Trente minutes plus tard, Hermione était de retour chez elle. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et de son écharpe avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle mit de l'eau à bouillir, sortit du poulet du réfrigérateur et entreprit de le découper en petits cubes avant de le mettre à cuire dans une poêle, faisant de même avec des champignons frais qu'elle tailla en lamelles. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme versa une certaine quantité de pâtes dans l'eau puis se rendit dans son bureau le temps que son repas finisse de cuire. Elle récupéra les livres que Blaise lui avait gracieusement prêtés depuis qu'elle s'était lancée dans la préparation d'une potion pour Narcissa. Elle en profita pour administrer une caresse à son hibou, qui semblait très heureux d'être finalement rentré chez lui où il pouvait profiter de beaucoup plus de calme que chez les Potter où Lily hurlait toujours pour un rien. Hermione vérifia que Bacchus ne manquait pas d'eau ni de nourriture puis regagna la cuisine.

Elle avait décidé de réinvestir son appartement le matin même. Outre le fait qu'elle se soit plus ou moins réconciliée avec Drago, c'était surtout le calme et la liberté de faire les choses comme elle l'entendait qui manquait à Hermione. La vie d'Harry et Ginny était réglée comme du papier à musique entre leurs deux enfants, le travail d'Harry – puisque sa femme était toujours en congés maternité – et les différents Weasley qui venaient à intervalles réguliers rendre visite ou quémander des services… Aussi Hermione était-elle plus que ravie de retrouver son appartement, même si elle avait, bien entendu, chaleureusement remercié les Potter pour lui avoir permis de se loger chez eux quelques jours.

La Gryffondor remua ses pâtes, secoua les poêles puis alla prendre le courrier du jour. La publicité pour un abonnement annuel à _Sorcière Hebdo_ finit à la poubelle, le détail de sa fiche de paie fut ouvert puis envoyé magiquement dans son bureau pour qu'il rejoigne les autres et la jeune femme garda près d'elle la lettre qui provenait très certainement de Scorpius. Elle l'ouvrit mais ne la lut pas dans l'immédiat, allant plutôt finir de préparer son repas.

Attablée devant ses tagliatelles au poulet et champignons, Hermione se servit un grand verre d'eau avant de décacheter la missive de Scorpius et de la lire.

.

 _Jeudi 24 octobre_

 _Coucou Hermione,_

.

 _J'espère que Blaise a vraiment pris les choses en main et que tout va mieux avec Papa depuis ma lettre de mardi._

 _Sinon, pour moi, tout va bien. Hélène, Daniel (le garçon de ma maison avec qui je suis devenu plus ou moins ami) et moi faisons souvent nos devoirs ensembles mais ils se reposent presque tout le temps sur moi pour leur apporter les réponses. Ils disent que je suis une espèce de grimoire ambulant (ils m'appellent Mr-j'ai-toujours-la-réponse …) et qu'en plus, comme tu m'aides, je n'ai pas d'excuses et que je dois, à mon tour, les aider… Enfin, c'est surtout Daniel qui me demande sans arrêt de l'aide parce qu'Hélène sait que ça m'embête un peu parfois._

 _Mais bref, je t'envoie cette lettre parce qu'en faisant ma dissertation sur la potion pour soigner les furoncles, je suis tombé sur une potion que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai voulu en savoir plus mais d'après Mrs Pince, seuls les livres de la réserve pourraient m'aider et je n'y ai pas accès. Du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais te poser la question. C'est la potion d'Amplification. Elle semble plutôt simple comme ça alors je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi je ne trouve aucun renseignement dans les autres livres de la Bibliothèque. En plus, j'ai regardé, elle n'est au programme d'aucune des années… Connais-tu cette potion ? Penses-tu que je pourrais en parler dans ma dissertation ?_

.

 _J'espère vraiment, vraiment que Papa est venu s'excuser, que Blaise n'a pas fait n'importe quoi, que Grand-mère va bien (même si tu m'as assuré que c'était le cas dans ta dernière lettre), que tu vas bien aussi et que toi et Papa allez bientôt redevenir amoureux ! J'en ai parlé à Hélène elle m'a dit qu'il fallait **absolument** que tu pardonnes à mon père parce qu'il était trop beau (les filles j'te jure…) et que toi tu étais – je cite – « trop géniale » et aussi que, même si elle ne vous a vu que séparément et dans des magazines débiles pour filles, elle trouve que vous allez – je cite encore – « vraiment méga trop bien ensemble »… Même si je crois qu'elle veut surtout que toi et Papa retombiez amoureux tout ça pour que je puisse l'inviter pendant les vacances et qu'elle puisse (enfin) te rencontrer… - et aussi voir Papa, puisqu'il est soi-disant « trop beau » … _

_Enfin bref, je t'embrasse ! A bientôt,_

 _Scorp'_

.

Hermione n'avait lu que très rapidement la fin de la lettre du jeune Serdaigle, ses méninges tournant déjà à plein régime alors que Scorpius Malefoy venait peut-être de lui donner la solution à tous ses problèmes. Ne terminant même pas son repas, Hermione se leva de sa chaise, et transplana.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- OH MERLIN ! s'exclama la Gryffondor en pivotant brusquement sur elle-même afin de tourner le dos à un Blaise Zabini dans son plus simple appareil.

\- Granger ?

\- Zabini, s'il-te-plaît, met quelque chose sur toi, le supplia Hermione en fermant les yeux, même si elle ne pouvait plus le voir.

Le Serpentard ricana.

\- Oh je t'en prie, Grangie… ne fais pas ta prude.

\- Tais-toi et enfile quelque chose ! Je dois te parler !

\- Oh je vois, répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Miss Granger débarque chez moi sans invitation et commence à me donner des ordres. Désolée ma belle mais je crois que tu t'es trompée de Manoir… Celui de Malefoy, c'est de l'autre côté du pays…

\- Ne commence pas à raconter n'importe quoi, Zabini ! C'est important ! s'impatienta Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, de plus en plus agacée.

\- Ok, ok…

Il y eut un léger blanc avant qu'il ne lui demande de se retourner.

\- Tu es _certain_ que tu as mis quelque chose ? lui demanda la jeune femme, suspicieuse.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

\- Putain je plains Drago… Tu dois vraiment être un coup d'enfer au lit, Grangie, pour qu'il s'accroche autant !

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre et se retourna très lentement, histoire de pouvoir fermer les yeux si elle suspectait une quelconque entourloupe. Mais non, Zabini était bel et bien habillé – enfin, avait revêtu un caleçon – et la regardait à présent, un sourcil haussé, attendant qu'elle s'explique sur les raisons de sa présence.

La Gryffondor décida de ne pas tergiverser et lui posa directement la question pour laquelle elle était venue.

\- Tu connais la potion d'Amplification ?

\- La potion d'Amplification ? répéta-t-il, visiblement surpris par ce qu'elle lui demandait. Eh bien oui. Une potion très délicate à préparer, aux propriétés magiques conséquentes et surtout interdite à la fabrication depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Eh bien en fait, c'est Scorpius Malefoy qui l'a mentionnée dans une lettre qu'il m'a envoyée…

\- Scorp' ? Mais enfin comment connaît-il l'existence de cette potion ? s'exclama Blaise.

\- D'après lui, c'est en faisant des recherches pour une dissertation qu'il serait tombé dessus. Mais il n'y avait aucune autre explication et il m'a demandé de lui en donner si j'en avais. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venue te voir…

\- Ah oui ? Drago te manque et tu as pensé à moi en guise de substitut ? C'est flatteur Grangie mais…

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ? le coupa Hermione, mi-agacée mi-amusée par son comportement.

\- Jamais ma belle, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bref, dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin.

\- En fait… j'aurais besoin que… que tu prépares une potion d'Amplification, lâcha Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- _Pardon_ ?! Granger, tu ne m'as pas entendu lorsque je t'ai dit que la fabrication avait été _interdite_ depuis près de douze ans ?

\- Si mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Oh ne me dis pas que, juste parce que le ministère l'a « interdite », tu ne peux pas la préparer…

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Hermione Granger qui me demande à moi, Blaise Zabini, de violer la loi… Eh bah si on m'avait dit ça un jour, fit-il, presque impressionné.

\- Oh ça suffit, Zabini ! Réfléchit deux minutes avec ton cerveau, veux-tu ? Et le bon s'il-te-plaît...

\- Tu as toute mon attention…

\- Bien… Alors imagine : Voldemort – il tressaillit légèrement – utilisait cette potion pour accroître les effets que pouvaient avoir les Doloris ou autres sortilèges de torture qu'il lançait par la suite. Alors on peut envisager qu'il l'ait également utilisée pour augmenter l'effet que pouvaient avoir certaines potions...

\- Je suppose, répondit Blaise. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il se tut et Hermione comprit qu'il venait d'arriver aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle.

\- Bordel Granger, tu dois vraiment venir travailler pour moi après ça ! Tu es un vrai G.E.N.I.E ! beugla-t-il en la prenant brusquement dans ses bras.

Hébétée, Hermione le laissa la plaquer contre son torse nu alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte légèrement rosée. Il finit par la reposer par terre et lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue.

\- Alors je suppose que tu vas t'atteler à sa préparation ?

\- Par Merlin, oui ! Et tant pis si je dois passer devant le Magenmagot ! Mais avant, nous devons fêter ça !

Il s'enfuit de la pièce, laissant une Hermione un peu sonnée mais tout de même heureuse et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, cinquante ans d'âge, à la main. Il en servit deux verres et en tendit un à la Gryffondor.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux ouvrir cette bouteille maintenant ?

\- Oui. Après tout, c'est Drago qui me l'a offerte et aucune autre circonstance ne saurait mieux convenir, répondit-il sur un ton pompeux en levant son verre en direction d'Hermione. A Narcissa.

\- A Narcissa, répéta la brune avant de trinquer et de prendre une gorgée d'alcool.

.

\- On se retrouve demain à la même heure ? demanda Blaise au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Oui. Mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas préparer la potion d'Amplification à Sainte-Mangouste. Après tout, tout le monde peut voir ce qu'on y fait et ce ne serait pas très prudent…

\- T'inquiète pas, je m'en occuperai au travail. On se retrouvera là-bas vers dix-huit heures pour contrôler le traitement et je te tiendrai au courant de l'avancement de la potion d'Amplification.

\- Tu penses qu'il te faudra combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas… peut-être une semaine.

\- Bien. C'est long mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

\- Ouais ! Et puis il ne faudra pas qu'on passe trop de temps à Sainte-Mangouste demain soir.

\- Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Eh bien je crois savoir que tu as un rendez-vous après…

\- Oh…

Le dîner en compagnie de Drago, comment aurait-elle pu oublier…

\- Oui enfin, avant ça, il faudra que je passe chez Narcissa pour contrôler son état… répondit la jeune femme pour détourner la conversation.

\- Mais oui Granger, allez bois !

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Wow ! Si tu ne t'apprêtais pas à aller dîner avec mon meilleur ami je t'aurais moi-même invitée, Granger ! siffla Blaise en détaillant longuement la Gryffondor qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements.

\- Tu trouves que c'est trop ? demanda-t-elle, pas très rassurée.

\- Trop ?! Ce n'est jamais _trop_ ma belle !

\- Blaise… Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Détends-toi Grangie. Et pour répondre à ta question : non, ce n'est pas _trop_. Tu es très belle. Drago va te manger dans la main, ajouta-t-il, un sourire quelque peu libidineux collé sur les lèvres.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et alla plutôt inspecter sa potion qui tirait sur le turquoise.

\- As-tu réussi à commencer la préparation de la potion d'Amplification ? se renseigna-t-elle.

\- Oui. Maintenant, arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça et dépêche-toi d'aller chez Narcissa, tu vas être en retard. Et tu sais comme moi que Drago déteste quand on est en retard…

\- Oui je sais, mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider pour ma robe…

\- Celle-ci est parfaite alors arrête d'angoisser comme une adolescente en pleine crise hormonale.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma, vexée.

\- Parfait, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. A demain, Zabini.

\- A plus Grangie ! Et amuse-toi bien… ricana-t-il.

Le sous-entendu sexuel était très clairement à l'honneur dans sa réplique et Hermione préféra ne pas répondre. Elle lui adressa un regard faussement outré avant de sortir du laboratoire de potions.

.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans le petit salon de Narcissa Malefoy. Cette dernière l'accueillit bien plus chaleureusement que les dernières fois où Hermione et elles s'étaient rencontrées dans cette pièce. Puis, pour la seconde fois en moins d'une semaine, la blonde requit de jeter un coup d'œil critique à la tenue de la Gryffondor avant même qu'elle ait pu l'interroger sur son état de santé.

\- C'est très… rouge, Miss Granger, commenta Narcissa.

\- En effet. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème, Mrs Malefoy ? demanda Hermione sur un ton poli en haussant tout de même un sourcil.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Cette couleur vous met en valeur mais… approchez s'il-vous-plaît.

Surprise, la jeune femme fit comme elle demandait et pivota pour être dos à la blonde. Tendant le cou pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, la jeune femme vit avec stupeur Narcissa sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur le bas de sa robe. Un minuscule fil s'en détacha et tomba au sol. Mortifiée, Hermione hésita entre faire une réflexion et rougir de honte mais Narcissa reprit la parole avant qu'elle n'ait pu se décider.

\- Voilà, c'est parfait à présent.

Elle ramassa un peu difficilement le petit fil au sol et le plaça sur le guéridon près d'elle. Mal à l'aise, Hermione renfila bien vite son manteau noir qui s'arrêtait au même niveau que sa robe fourreau rouge sang, autrement dit juste au-dessus du genou. Le vêtement était très près du corps, sans pour autant paraître excessivement moulant et l'arrière était fendu sur près de vingt centimètres. Pour la soirée, la jeune femme avait également lissé ses cheveux grâce à une bonne dose de potion Lissenplis, offerte par Mr Zabini, puis elle les avait relevés en une queue de cheval très haute. Ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un exquis charbonneux et ses lèvres ne portaient qu'un soupçon de gloss incolore. Pour l'occasion, Hermione avait également décidé de porter les salomés noires que Drago lui avait offertes deux mois plus tôt. A vrai dire, choisir et acheter sa robe lui avait déjà pris tellement de temps qu'elle était allée au plus simple pour ses chaussures : les sélectionner dans celles qu'elle possédait déjà.

Sa robe ne portant pas de décolleté, la Gryffondor avait seulement opté pour des boucles d'oreilles pendantes et le bracelet que Ginny lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

.

\- Puis-je, à présent, vous demander comment vous allez ? demanda Hermione en se retournant vers sa patiente.

\- Vous le pouvez, concéda-t-elle. Comme vous vous en doutez, mon état ne va pas en s'arrangeant. Je commence à sentir de plus en plus de picotements dans mes hanches ce qui, je le sais, est un signe avant-coureur de la paralysie, expliqua-t-elle avec détachement.

Hermione soupira et se passa une main devant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée Mrs Malefoy. Mr Zabini et moi-même faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour mettre le traitement au point le plus rapidement possible.

\- Je le sais, Miss Granger, la rassura la blonde en lui adressant l'un de ses très rares sourires.

\- Souhaiteriez-vous retourner à Sainte-Mangouste pendant les prochains jours ? Peut-être que cela serait moins fatiguant pour vous ou…

\- Non, la coupa gentiment la blonde. Je suis très bien chez moi. Maintenant, faite-moi le plaisir de m'oublier pendant quelques heures et d'aller vous détendre avec mon fils, car Merlin sait que vous en avez tous les deux besoins !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis finit par simplement hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Au moins, Narcissa ne lui avait pas demandé de « s'amuser » avec son fils…

.

En parlant de ce dernier d'ailleurs… De léger coups furent donnés contre la porte du petit salon. D'un même mouvement, les deux femmes tournèrent leur regard dans cette direction et Hermione sentit sa respiration se faire légèrement plus saccadée. Se fustigeant mentalement, elle tenta de prendre une profonde inspiration ce qui eut pour effet… de ne pas la calmer du tout ! Et cela alla de mal en pis au moment où Drago Malefoy passa la porte. Quelque chose comme « bordel Merlin c'est pas vrai ! » voulut sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme mais elle se retint à temps. Malheureusement, les traits de son visage n'eurent de toute évidence pas autant de retenue car le Serpentard lui adressa bientôt un sourire amusé avant de s'avancer un peu plus dans la pièce. Il commença par saluer sa mère.

\- Tu es très élégant mon fils, le complimenta-t-elle.

\- Merci Mère, répondit-il.

« Élégant ? Élégant ?! » répéta mentalement Hermione. Alors soit Narcissa devenait également paralysée des yeux, soit elle ne souhaitait pas flatter davantage l'égo déjà surdimensionné de son fils, mais il n'y avait tout simplement aucun moyen pour qu'elle pense ce qu'elle venait de dire… Car Drago Malefoy n'était pas élégant. Drago Malefoy était beau comme un Dieu, oui !

Hermione essayait de trouver à quel Dieu de l'olympe elle pourrait comparer le Serpentard lorsque celui-ci s'avança vers elle. Toujours abasourdie, la jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un millimètre tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa joue. La délicieuse effluve de son parfum sembla s'insinuer par tous les pores de sa peau et Hermione se surpris à la respirer à pleins poumons.

« Eh oh, réveille-toi ma vieille ! On n'est même pas encore au restaurant et tu es déjà prête à tourner de l'œil » se fustigea-t-elle en tentant de se secouer mentalement mais aussi physiquement. Elle finit par réussir à remuer les orteils et se dégagea rapidement de son amant – ex amant ! – en reculant de quelques pas. Se faisant, elle croisa le regard amusé de Narcissa et rougit comme une petite fille prise en faute. S'il le remarqua, Malefoy eut la décence de ne pas le mentionner et demanda plutôt :

\- Es-tu prête ?

\- O-Oui, articula-t-elle – Merlin que sa gorge était sèche. N'hésitez surtout pas à envoyer un Patronus si vous avez un problème, Mrs Malefoy, ajouta la jeune femme en se tournant vers sa patiente.

\- Ne vous ai-je pas demandé de ne plus vous inquiéter pour moi pendant les prochaines heures, Miss Granger ? demanda la blonde.

\- Si mais…

\- Alors faites-le, la coupa-t-elle, gentiment mais fermement.

Hermione voulut ajouter quelque chose mais la main que son ex-amant posa dans son dos lui fit refermer la bouche.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Gilly sait qu'elle doit me prévenir si jamais quoi que ce soit arrivait à ma mère, la rassura le blond.

\- Tu as donné des ordres à mon elfe ?! s'exclama brusquement Narcissa alors qu'Hermione hochait la tête.

\- Oui Mère.

La blonde lança un regard assassin à son fils.

\- Que je ne te reprenne plus jamais à faire ce genre de chose, Drago Abraxas Malefoy ! Maintenant hors de ma vue, tous les deux ! les chassa-t-elle.

Elle arborait un air froid mais le sourire sur les lèvres de Drago fit comprendre à Hermione qu'elle n'était pas réellement fâchée.

\- À tes ordres, Mère ! répondit son fils en faisant signe à Hermione de passer devant lui.

.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et le blond referma la porte derrière lui avant d'adresser un clin d'œil complice à la Gryffondor. Ils sortirent de la propriété puis Malefoy donna son bras à Hermione pour qu'ils transplanent.

 _OoOoOoO_

Connaissant son _ex_ -amant, elle s'était à peu près attendue à tout et Hermione fut surprise de ne pas sentir de changements de température ou de ne pas constater de différence au niveau de la couleur du ciel qui était resté très sombre.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda la jeune femme avec curiosité.

\- A Londres, répondit-il simplement.

Hermione arqua un sourcil. Elle avait évidemment compris qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une grande ville puisqu'elle pouvait entendre le bruit du trafic routier, de toute évidence très proche de la petite allée dans laquelle le blond les avait faits transplaner, mais... Attendez… « trafic routier » ?

\- Nous sommes dans le Londres Moldu ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh…

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non ! Non… Absolument aucun. Je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver dans le Londres Moldu avec toi c'est tout, expliqua rapidement la jeune femme en lui adressant un léger sourire.

Il ne pipa mot mais lui présenta son bras. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Hermione s'y accrocha avant de marcher à ses côtés.

.

Ils quittèrent l'allée et se retrouvèrent sur une artère relativement bondée. De la surprise, Hermione passa à l'impatience. Elle avait hâte de découvrir où le Serpentard allait l'emmener dîner… Étant dans le cœur du Londres Moldu et connaissant les penchants de Drago pour le luxe, la jeune femme s'attendait à ce qu'il la conduise dans un restaurant à la devanture ostentatoire. Mais, étrangement, ils tournèrent dans une nouvelle ruelle très pittoresque où s'alignaient de petites boutiques dont une librairie qu'Hermione se promit de revenir visiter un jour prochain. Ils continuèrent alors de déambuler, la jeune femme toujours agrippée au bras de Drago. Finalement, le blond tourna sur la droite et ils passèrent sous une arcade en fer forgé où quelques fleurs et plantes grimpantes s'entremêlaient. Tous deux débouchèrent alors dans une petite cour pavée. En face d'eux se tenaient une imposante demeure, qui ressemblait plutôt à une chaumière très luxueuse, et qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer. Des tables, également en fer forgé, étaient disposées dans la cour, certainement pour les beaux jours, et des fleurs en tout genre reposaient soit dans de gros pots soit dans un de petits parterres parfaitement entretenus. L'intérieur de la « chaumière », qui était visiblement le restaurant choisi par Malefoy, était illuminé et invitait n'importe qui passait à y entrer sans plus attendre.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient en direction de la porte d'entrée, Hermione détaillant avec de grands yeux émerveillés son environnement, un homme vêtu d'un impeccable costume noir à la chemise immaculée, une serviette blanche reposant sur son bras gauche, leur ouvrit. Il s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche guindée.

\- Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, bonsoir et bienvenus dans notre établissement, dit-il en s'inclinant très légèrement.

Surprise, Hermione resta silencieuse puis finit par le saluer en retour, à l'image du Serpentard. Ce dernier n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié pour cette soirée…

\- Miss, Monsieur, veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plaît. Je vais vous conduire à votre table, reprit le serveur après quelques secondes.

Drago fit passer Hermione devant lui puis ils entrèrent, telle une procession, à l'intérieur du restaurant. A peine la jeune femme eut-elle mis les pieds dans l'établissement qu'elle comprit qu'hormis les murs parés de pierres, l'endroit n'avait vraiment plus rien d'une « chaumière ». Tous les matériaux et tissus transpiraient le luxe et la magnificence. Toutefois, cela était très savamment étudié car Hermione n'aurait jamais qualifié cet endroit de « classieux » mais plutôt de raffiné. Un raffinement poussé à son paroxysme peut-être, mais un raffinement tout de même.

Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait que très peu de tables et qu'elles étaient toutes largement espacées, ce qui laissaient beaucoup plus d'intimité aux clients que dans un restaurant plus classique. La jeune femme en était arrivée au compte de dix lorsque le serveur s'arrêta devant elle avant de se retourner. Il leur désigna une petite table, nichée au cœur d'une sorte d'alcôve, ce qui l'excentrait encore davantage des autres.

\- Si Miss et Monsieur veulent bien se donner la peine, dit alors le serveur en les laissant pénétrer dans l'alcôve. Je vous laisse vous installer puis je viendrai vous apporter les cartes et prendre vos commandes pour l'apéritif.

Il disparut très discrètement tandis qu'Hermione restait immobile, un peu hébétée. Malefoy l'incita alors d'un sourire à entrer puis il la suivit. Les trois quarts des murs de la « pièce » n'en étaient en fait pas puisqu'il s'agissait de larges fenêtres aux montants fins et noirs ce qui donnait, à la jeune femme, l'impression d'être dans une « bulle ». La vue donnait sur un petit jardin arboré et fleuri où un potager était visible dans un coin, ce qui lui conférait une image très bucolique.

Epoustouflée par la beauté de ce lieu alliant à merveille le faste, l'authenticité et l'originalité, Hermione ne sentit pas son amant se poster dans son dos et placer ses mains sur les deux pans de son manteau qu'elle avait inconsciemment déboutonné. Elle le laissa le lui ôter puis se retourna vers lui alors qu'il allait l'accrocher près du sien, sur un crochet prévu à cet effet. Il revint près d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, lui soufflant au passage d'un luxuriant « tu es magnifique ». Tentant de garder les pieds sur Terre, une respiration _relativement_ calme et un rythme cardiaque régulier, Hermione murmura un « merci » un peu gêné. Il leva un sourcil mais ne commenta pas, lui tirant plutôt sa chaise.

Une fois qu'elle se fut assise, il entreprit de contourner la table, allant lui-même prendre place. Ce fut au moment où il entrait dans son champ de vision qu'Hermione vit qu'il portait une chemise blanche – quelque peu transparente, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer – en dessous d'un splendide costume noir dont elle n'avait aperçu que le bas lorsqu'il était arrivé chez Narcissa puisque sa chemise et sa veste avaient été dissimulées par son manteau. Mais ce n'était pas son costume - qui lui faisait un corps d'athlète - ou même sa chemise blanche – une couleur qui le mettait délicieusement en valeur également – qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Non, ce qui attira immédiatement son attention et fit naître un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres était sa cravate qui, paraissant au premier abord noire, était en réalité d'un vert profond. Ainsi, elle portait une robe rouge sang et lui une cravate dont le noir tirait sur le vert… Décidément, les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Comme s'ils suivaient ses pensées, Malefoy dit en posant de nouveau les yeux sur sa robe :

\- Je n'avais jamais apprécié cette couleur, bien trop Gryffondor à mon goût, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de réviser mon jugement en la voyant sur toi.

Ok… Drago Malefoy venait de la complimenter deux fois en moins de deux minutes quinze… Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Cette soirée allait parfaitement bien se passer, tout était normal, tout allait bien… Inspirer, expirer, inspi…

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il justement, visiblement inquiet par son mutisme – et certainement aussi ses joues rougies et son air mal à l'aise.

\- Parfaitement bien, répondit la jeune femme, un peu trop vite.

Il la dévisagea longuement, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

.

Le serveur revint moins de quinze secondes plus tard, trois cartes entre les mains. Il en tendit une à Hermione, l'autre à Drago puis déposa la dernière entre eux.

\- Souhaiteriez-vous un apéritif pour débuter la soirée Miss, Monsieur ?

\- Oui, répondit le Serpentard. Qu'avez-vous comme cocktail ?

\- Nous pouvons, bien entendu, les créer sur mesure ou bien vous laisser choisir dans les plus communs mais permettez-moi de vous présenter notre cocktail star. Il est composé de vodka, de champagne, de…

\- Parfait, nous en prendrons un chacun, le coupa le blond.

Le serveur jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione qui lui fit signe qu'elle était d'accord, ne souhaitant pas contrarier Malefoy avant même le début du repas sur un sujet qui n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse faire votre choix pour le reste du dîner. Je reviens dans quelques instants avec vos apéritifs.

Et il repartit aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé. Les deux anciens amants ouvrirent alors leur menu respectif et Hermione fronça les sourcils en ne voyant nulle part le prix des mets. Elle voulut en faire part à Malefoy mais pressentit qu'elle n'apprécierait pas sa réponse aussi préféra-t-elle garder le silence, comparant les plats exposés pour choisir ceux qui, à son avis, ne frôlaient pas les plus de cinq cents livres. Elle savait qu'à sa place, bon nombre de femmes – ou d'hommes – auraient plutôt profité de l'opulent portefeuille de Drago Malefoy mais Hermione n'était pas comme cela. Elle n'avait jamais été réellement attirée par l'argent et espérait que cela ne changerait jamais.

\- Par quoi vas-tu te laisser tenter ? lui demanda le blond au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Oh euh… je ne sais pas encore, et toi ?

\- Hum… La pièce de bœuf façon Rossini à la truffe me tente assez.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione qui ne connaissait pas ce terme.

Elle avait également remarqué ce plat sur la carte mais son œil avait été rapidement attiré par les « Poissons et crustacés », si bien qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à lui poser la question.

\- C'est une pièce de bœuf avec du foie gras poêlé et de la truffe, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ça a l'air… très chargé en goût, dit-elle pour ne pas paraître impoli.

Le blond eut un léger sourire.

\- C'est très bon, lui assura-t-il. Bien que je n'en aie jamais goûté avec de la truffe en prime.

\- Si tu le dis… répondit la Gryffondor, pas vraiment convaincue.

\- Je te le dis, Granger. Et sache que j'ai des goûts très surs, alors si je te dis que c'est bon, c'est parce que ça l'est.

\- Bah voyons, marmonna Hermione en replongeant le nez dans son menu.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais commander ça et tu seras obligée d'y goûter. Comme ça, tu pourras juger par toi-même de la véracité de mes propos.

La jeune femme préféra ne rien répondre mais leva tout de même les yeux au ciel. Drago Malefoy et sa suffisance…

.

\- Voici, annonça le serveur en déposant deux verres à cocktail pleins devant eux. Avez-vous fait votre choix concernant la suite du repas ?

\- Non, répondit laconiquement le Serpentard. Serait-il possible d'avoir un échantillon de quelques amuses bouches avant de commander ?

\- Bien sûr Monsieur, avez-vous des préférences ? demanda le serveur en se tournant tour à tour vers Hermione puis Malefoy.

Le blond haussa un sourcil vers elle et Hermione répondit négativement.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, apportez-nous ce que vous avez de mieux.

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Hermione se retint assez difficilement de faire un commentaire – ou de rire – devant son comportement typiquement « Malefoyen ».

\- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire ce que tu vas commander pour que je puisse choisir notre vin ? demanda le blond sur un ton pincé.

\- Eh bien… répondit la Gryffondor en prenant tout son temps. Je pensais me laisser tenter par l'œuf coque au caviar et le homard par la suite.

Le blond lui jeta un regard agacé et Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Elle finit par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu as décidé de faire tout le contraire de ce que je fais au cours de cette soirée.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Eh bien de la couleur de ta robe jusqu'à ton plat et, par conséquent, le vin que tu boiras, tu es en totale contradiction avec moi, expliqua-t-il en s'emparant justement de la carte des boissons.

\- Oh… Tu sais, ça ne me dérange absolument pas que mon vin ne s'accorde pas avec mon dîner, assura-t-elle, pensant désamorcer le conflit.

En face d'elle, le blond lui lança un regard assassin, comme si elle venait de l'insulter de la pire des manières, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Souhaiterez-vous boire quelque chose en accompagnement ? se renseigna le serveur après avoir pris leur commande.

\- Oui. Cela sera une bouteille de ce Riesling pour Madame et ce Pomerol pour moi, fit-il en posant successivement son doigt sur deux parties opposées de la carte des vins.

\- Très bon choix Monsieur. Le millésime ?

Hermione décrocha et préféra regarder par la fenêtre le soleil qui se couchait sur le jardinet bucolique plutôt que d'écouter ces Messieurs épiloguer sur le « millésime » de deux bouteilles de vin…

.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû commander deux bouteilles, dit la jeune femme après que le serveur soit reparti.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Granger, s'il-te-plaît. Il était hors de question que tu boives du rouge avec ton homard ou moi du blanc avec ma pièce de bœuf ! se récria le blond sur un ton pincé.

\- Hum… enfin maintenant, on a l'air de deux ivrognes avec nos bouteilles de vin et notre cocktail à je ne sais même plus quels alcools, grogna la Gryffondor. Tu aurais pu ne nous commander que deux verres différents, à la limite, mais deux _bouteilles_ c'est vraiment beaucoup trop…

En face d'elle, Malefoy roula des yeux avant de s'emparer de son verre contenant « elle-ne-savait-même-plus-quels-alcools » et de le lever dans sa direction. Hermione en fit autant et ne put réprimer le sourire qui étira ses lèvres lorsque leurs boissons s'entrechoquèrent doucement.

\- À cette soirée et aux différences entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, dit alors le blond.

Ils burent leur première gorgée en parfaite synchronisation puis reposèrent leur verre avant de s'emparer de l'une des petites mises en bouche apportés par leur serveur.

\- Ce cocktail est délicieux ! commenta Hermione.

\- Je te l'accorde, répondit son ex-amant, visiblement surpris par la qualité de la boisson.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi un restaurant Moldu ? demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Eh bien j'en cherchais un que je ne connaissais pas et ma mère m'a parlé de celui-ci.

\- Ta mère ?

\- Oui. C'est une de ses amies qui lui a conseillé. C'est ici que son mari Moldu l'avait emmenée pour leurs dix ans de mariage et elle en a gardé un très bon souvenir.

\- Oh, je vois, répondit la jeune femme, surprise que Narcissa Malefoy puisse avoir des amies qui avaient un mari Moldu...

\- Je t'avoue avoir été un peu sceptique au début mais j'étais persuadé qu'il te plairait, sourit le blond en portant pour la seconde fois son cocktail à ses lèvres.

\- Et tu as eu raison, c'est magnifique et je suis certaine que ce sera très bon. Même si, encore une fois, tu n'as pas fait dans la demi-mesure… ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien… commença Hermione en choisissant méticuleusement ses mots pour ne pas froisser Monsieur-j'ai-un-orgueil-plus-gros-que-moi-même. Je veux dire que depuis qu'on se « fréquente », tu ne m'emmènes que dans des endroits hors de prix… Surtout lorsque tu tentes de gagner mon pardon. Je ne dis pas que je n'y suis pas sensible, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils. Mais tu remarqueras que je ne suis pas aussi attachée que cela au fait que tu m'exposes ta fortune sous le nez toutes les dix minutes. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas parce que tu vas m'emmener dans ce genre d'endroits - aussi magnifiques puissent-ils être - ou bien que tu vas m'offrir une robe qui coûte plus cher que six mois de mon salaire, que cela va me mettre dans de meilleures dispositions pour te pardonner.

Un léger silence tomba entre eux que le blond finit par rompre.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça et que tu ne me « fréquentes » pas pour mon argent. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est ainsi que j'ai été élevé et que je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me retenir de t'offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux alors que j'en ai les moyens… Néanmoins, je comprends également ce que tu sous-entends et je suis prêts à faire, à l'avenir, des efforts à ce propos.

Surprise, Hermione haussa un sourcil et préféra attraper une mini verrine d'elle ne savait quoi plutôt que de répondre. Tout simplement car elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait répondre à cela…

.

Elle finit par relever les yeux de son apéritif et vit que son ex-amant l'observait intensément. Un peu gênée, Hermione baissa instinctivement les yeux sur sa robe, craignant de s'être tachée. Mais non, rien ne semblait anormal de ce côté-là. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il y avait un problème lorsqu'il prit de lui-même la parole.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu te dire l'autre jour. Je n'étais pas moi-même et comme, tu le sais à présent, je n'en pensais pas un traître mot.

\- Oui, je sais, tu me l'as dit mercredi soir, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Oui. Mais je ne t'ai pas dit pourquoi j'étais ainsi. Pourquoi je suis arrivé ivre mort, se reprit-il en la voyant arquer un sourcil.

\- Oh…

\- Tu sais, cet après-midi-là, quand ma mère m'a annoncé qu'elle ne voulait pas de ton aide, je m'étais déjà douté de ce qu'elle allait me dire. Ma mère est comme moi, ou plutôt je suis comme elle. Nous, les Malefoy, nous n'aidons personne et, en retour, ne requérons l'aide de personne. Alors je me doutais bien que ma mère refuserait la tienne. Tout au moins au début… Je suis retourné la voir le lendemain, pratiquement certain qu'elle aurait réfléchi et reviendrait sur sa décision. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé et nous nous sommes, une nouvelle fois, querellé à ce sujet. Ma mère peut être très fière mais je ne pensais pas que cela irait jusqu'à nous abandonner, Scorpius et moi…

Il arrêta de parler le temps de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Je sais que je t'avais promis de venir chez toi si j'avais besoin de boire mais je n'ai pas pu. J'étais… tellement en colère contre ma mère, contre les Médicomages, contre moi-même pour ne pas t'avoir demandé ton aide plus tôt. Je me suis dit que si je t'avais demandé d'étudier son cas depuis déjà quelques semaines, elle se serait faite à l'idée que tu sois en mesure de lui porter secours et aurait fini par accepter que tu la soignes. Et j'étais même en colère contre toi qui n'étais pas parvenue à la convaincre, ajouta-t-il, un léger rire désabusé franchissant ses lèvres. Alors j'ai passé mes soirées à boire seul, ou avec Zabini lorsqu'il venait s'assurer que je n'étais pas tombé dans le coma, comme il le disait. Même si j'étais en colère contre ma mère, je suis tout de même passé la voir deux fois par jour. Je revenais d'un bar miteux, ce soir-là, et tu ne peux pas imaginer ma surprise lorsque je me suis rendu compte que ma mère avait de la visite, que cette visiteuse c'était toi et que, comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant, Scorp' était là également alors qu'il aurait dû être à Poudlard, loin de tout ça.

\- Ecoute, dit alors Hermione en reposant son verre sur la table, je sais que j'ai mal agit avec ton fils et je suis désolée. J'ai même carrément dépassé les bornes et sache que je ne prendrai plus jamais la moindre décision en ce qui le concerne. Tout au moins pas sans t'en parler en premier.

Etrangement, le blond eut un léger sourire qui fit hausser un sourcil à la jeune femme.

\- En fait, j'aurais plutôt dû te remercier qu'autre chose. Ça faisait des jours que je me torturais l'esprit pour savoir comment lui annoncer la maladie de ma mère et on peut dire que finalement, tu m'as plutôt rendu service. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal ce soir-là et lorsque j'ai compris que tu avais agi dans mon dos, j'ai tout simplement perdu le contrôle.

\- Je comprends, murmura Hermione.

\- Peut-être, mais je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ces choses. Si ma mère s'en sort ce sera parce que _tu_ as décidé d'aller chercher Scorp' sans m'en parler pour qu'il la convainque de te laisser la soigner. Et je t'en serais redevable jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, ajouta-t-il très sérieusement.

\- Tu sais, je-je n'ai pas fait ça pour… commença la Gryffondor, légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais, la rassura-t-il en souriant.

Sur ses entrefaites, le serveur apporta leurs entrées ce qui fit immédiatement retomber l'étrange pression qui s'était installée dans la petite alcôve. Il remplit leur verre de vin, après que Drago eut lui-même testé le contenu des deux bouteilles pour donner son accord, puis repartit.

\- Bon appétit Malefoy, dit alors Hermione.

\- Bon appétit Granger, répondit son ex-amant avant de s'emparer de ses couverts.

.

Ils commencèrent leur repas dans le plus pur des silences, Hermione l'appréciant presque autant que son entrée. Il n'avait rien de gênant et était, au contraire, plutôt apaisant. La jeune femme se surprit même à fermer les paupières quelques secondes après avoir bu une gorgée de blanc.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Malefoy, qui devait l'observer.

Lentement, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux avant de lui sourire à son tour.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, beaucoup plus sincèrement que la dernière fois qu'il lui avait posé la question.

Il n'approfondit pas davantage et avala lui-même une gorgée de vin avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Dis-moi, j'aimerais te poser une question.

\- Oui ? l'encourage Hermione, interloquée.

\- C'est par rapport à Scorp'...

Hermione ne sut pas vraiment si elle devait appréhender la suite ou non, alors elle préféra attendre en silence qu'il pose sa « fameuse » question.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de ce qu'il s'est passé en début d'année pour lui, à Poudlard.

\- Les intimidations de James Potter et Ted Lupin, tu veux dire ?

\- Oui.

\- Comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai été très surprise lorsque j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé et…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as été surprise ? Tu ne pensais pas que Potter et Lupin seraient capable de telles intimidations ? railla-t-il presque.

\- Non, bien entendu, mais je ne m'attendais surtout pas à ce que ton fils ait à subir ce genre de choses.

\- Vraiment ? l'interrogea Malefoy, visiblement étonné par sa réponse.

\- Eh bien oui, pourquoi aurais-je pensé autrement ?

\- Enfin Granger… Je ne dirais pas que je m'y attendais, mais avec le nom qu'il porte et ce que ma famille et moi avons pu faire, mon fils était nécessairement prédisposé à ce genre d'attaques.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, contra Hermione.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Scorpius n'est pas toi, Drago et n'est certainement pas ton père ou sa mère. Alors oui, il porte ton nom. Un nom qu'il lui sera très certainement difficile à endosser, mais si quelqu'un peut effacer la mauvaise image que la population sorcière associe au nom des Malefoy, c'est bien lui.

Le blond resta silencieux et Hermione, qui comprenait où il voulait véritablement en venir avec sa question, décida de lui avouer le fond de sa pensée.

\- Les insultes qu'il a pu recevoir sont bien évidemment liées à toi et à ta famille en général, mais, comme j'ai déjà pu te le dire, ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu ne dois pas culpabiliser.

\- Je sais. Mais je n'arrête pas de me dire que mon fils n'aurait pas eu à subir ce genre de choses s'il n'avait pas porté mon nom, dit-il d'un ton brusque.

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien du tout. Peut-être qu'il serait devenu un petit impertinent, imbu de lui-même, qui aurait cherché des noises à la moindre personne qui ne lui aurait pas léché les bottes…

\- C'est moi que tu décris là Granger, tu le sais ?

\- Ah oui ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, le taquina Hermione en lui adressant un rictus faussement innocent.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce que je veux dire, Drago, c'est que tu devrais être fier de ton fils et de toi-même pour l'avoir aidé à devenir celui qu'il est.

\- Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que je n'ai presque rien fait pour ça. Entre sa mère et moi, Scorpius a plus ou moins dû s'élever tout seul avec ses bouquins et Narcissa, lorsqu'elle était là. Il n'y a que lorsque nous nous sommes exilés en France que nous avons commencé à tisser de réels liens, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu sais, ton fils t'aime plus que tout au monde et il est honoré que tu sois son père, assura Hermione d'un ton sans équivoque.

\- Mouais… j'en suis pas certain.

\- Eh bien moi je le suis. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il cherche constamment ton approbation et à te rendre, à son tour, fier de lui.

\- Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi il me ment et me parle de la façon dont il l'a fait ? Parce que ça ne m'a pas vraiment l'air de ressembler à une recherche d'approbation, ça… ironisa le Serpentard.

\- Ton fils à onze ans, Drago, pas trente-cinq ! Je sais qu'il peut te sembler très mature par moment, ce qu'il est, mais il reste un enfant et a parfois besoin d'être canalisé. Il va faire des erreurs, comme nous tous. Il n'est pas parfait. Et en ce qui concerne la façon dont il t'a parlé l'autre jour, personnellement, il m'a plutôt rappelé son père lorsqu'on le met en rogne…

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit Malefoy, d'une mauvaise foi presque aussi ventripotente que son orgueil.

\- Ah bon ? demanda innocemment Hermione. Hurler des mots que l'on ne pense pas, entrer dans une colère noire puis dans un mutisme impressionnant tout ça pour montrer son désaccord ne te rappelle personne ?

En face d'elle, le blond lui lança un regard noir avant de finalement sourire.

\- Oui bon… Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il est mon fils…

\- Et le garçon le plus adorable que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Viens me redire ça lorsqu'il t'aura fait une crise « Malefoy » et on en reparlera, ricana Drago.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, assura la jeune femme.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ? Il cherche autant ton approbation que la mienne et je le suspecte de vouloir te rendre aussi fière de lui que si tu étais sa propre mère, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation avant de se figer brusquement, la fourchette en l'air.

Hermione avait eu la même réaction que lui à l'écoute du terme « mère » et une chape de plomb tomba entre eux.

\- Excuse-moi, je… excuse-moi, dit-il gravement.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux vers lui et constata qu'il semblait très tendu, peut-être même à la limite de l'inquiétude. Décidant de faire abstraction de l'étau qui lui avait momentanément enserré le cœur, elle lui murmura qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser mais ils n'échangèrent plus aucune parole jusqu'à ce que le serveur débarrasse leur entrée.

.

Hermione jouait avec un petit bout de mie de pain lorsqu'elle brisa le silence. Après tout, et même si les paroles de son amant – EX amant – l'avaient chamboulée, il n'avait de toute évidence pas eu pour intention de la faire souffrir et Hermione pensait même que cela était tout le contraire. Aussi décida-t-elle de rassurer Drago.

\- Tu sais, à propos de Scorp', tu devrais lui laisser du temps. Il finira par ne plus t'en vouloir.

\- C'est vrai que nos rapports ne pourront qu'être meilleurs lorsqu'il apprendra que tu es prête à me pardonner et que tu as accepté mon invitation à dîner, répondit le blond, quelque peu désabusé tout de même.

La jeune femme lui sourit mystérieusement et il haussa un sourcil.

\- Il le sait déjà, révéla-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Il m'avait envoyé une lettre hier et je ne lui ai répondu que lors de ma pause déjeuner, aujourd'hui. Pour me faire pardonner mon retard, j'ai rajouté quelques petits ragots.

\- Des « ragots » ? répéta le Serpentard, amusé.

\- Tout à fait, sourit Hermione. Je pense que tu peux donc t'attendre à recevoir une lettre dans les prochaines heures.

Il acquiesça mais ne répondit pas immédiatement, le serveur venant de déposer leurs plats principaux devant eux.

\- Dis-moi, _Hermione_ ?

\- Oui ? dit-elle d'une voix innocente, pressentant déjà ce qu'il allait lui demander.

\- Quand tu parles de « ragots » tu veux dire que…

\- Oui, _Drago_ , c'est bien ce que je veux dire, poursuivit-elle en prenant la première bouchée de son « homard et légumes du potager ».

Un maigre gémissement de plaisir lui échappa tant la cuisine de ce restaurant était délicieuse et le blond releva immédiatement vers elle le regard qu'il avait momentanément baissé sur son assiette. Hermione se sentit rosir et préféra prendre une gorgée de son vin.

\- Ça te plait, Granger ? demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

\- Ou-Oui c'est très bon, répondit-elle.

\- Je veux bien te croire, ricana-t-il en la voyant replonger sa fourchette vers son assiette.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que tu as _exactement_ dit à mon fils ? l'interrogea Malefoy quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Non. Ta pièce de bœuf te plaît ? rebondit-elle avec l'intention de détourner la conversation des « ragots » dont elle avait fait part à Scorpius.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête avant de lever une fourchette pleine. Au lieu de l'approcher de sa bouche, il tendit le bras en direction de la jeune femme en face de lui. Hermione resta immobile puis s'approcha lentement. Drago la fixait intensément et elle dut poser les yeux sur la fourchette pour ne pas risquer de tout renverser tellement son regard la déstabilisait. Elle sentait le rouge lui monter progressivement aux joues alors qu'elle prit la bouchée de la pièce de bœuf Rossini sur laquelle son amant – EX AMANT – avait placé un imposant morceau de truffe. Ceci fait, Hermione se recula jusqu'à se rasseoir de façon conventionnelle et mâcha.

\- Alors ?

« Très bon » fut la seule chose que la Gryffondor se sentit capable de répondre tant elle était mal à l'aise. Le blond avait porté un regard presque lubrique sur elle alors que sa bouche se déposait autour de sa fourchette et Hermione avait préféré détourner les yeux de lui. Toutefois, même le regard plongé dans son verre de vin blanc, elle se sentait toujours quelque peu décontenancée. Malefoy dut s'en rendre compte car elle l'entrevit arborer un petit sourire presque satisfait. Alors comme cela il voulait l'embarrasser ? Maudit Serpentard…

Mais, après tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire subir le mercredi soir précédent, chez Blaise, elle ne trouvait pas si surprenant qu'il veuille se « venger ». Il était peut-être à la recherche de son pardon mais il n'allait certainement pas renier sa nature « enquiquineuse » pour autant… Au grand dam d'Hermione.

.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le serveur revienne pour débarrasser et leur apporter la carte des desserts. Malefoy commanda une soupe de fraise à la menthe et sa boule de glace à la Vanille Bourbon tandis qu'Hermione se laissait tenter par la « Déclinaison autour du chocolat ».

\- Je me suis toujours posé une question, Granger, dit alors le Serpentard après avoir rempli un second verre de vin – rouge cette fois ci – pour Hermione en arguant que son « Riesling » ne se mariait pas avec le chocolat.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle alors que son regard s'était porté au-delà des fenêtres de leur petite « bulle ».

\- Pourquoi as-tu renoncé à être Guérisseuse et étais-tu devenue stagiaire dans le Service administratif du Magenmagot ?

La Gryffondor ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de questions et prit le temps de reporter son regard sur lui avant de répondre.

\- Eh bien ça peut sembler égoïste mais, pour tout t'avouer, j'en avais assez de voir les gens mourir. Après la guerre, je m'étais dit que c'était une bonne idée de travailler dans cette branche. Je voulais sauver le plus de vies possible, un peu comme si cela me permettait de compenser toutes les pertes que notre pays avait subi pendant la Grande Guerre. Et je pense pouvoir affirmer sans prétention être devenue une Médicomage assez douée. En fait, on m'avait même offert un poste dans une très prestigieuse clinique privée au États-Unis…

\- Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allée ? demanda Malefoy, visiblement intéressé.

\- Rose venait à peine d'avoir cinq ans et… et Ron n'a pas accepté, expliqua-t-elle difficilement.

Elle vit que le Serpentard avait très envie de demander pourquoi mais qu'il se retenait aussi décida-t-elle de prendre les devants.

\- Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de sa famille et, comme je te l'ai dit, Rose n'avait que cinq ans alors j'ai refusé en me disant que j'aurais peut-être une nouvelle opportunité au cours des années suivantes.

\- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, conjectura-t-il.

\- Si. Il y a environ trois ans, on m'a refait une proposition et, cette fois-ci, Ronald était prêt à me suivre.

\- Mais… ?

\- Mais le souci c'est que je me suis aperçue que je n'avais plus envie d'être Guérisseuse. J'adorais mon métier, vraiment, mais la confrontation continuelle avec la mort c'était juste… trop. Alors qu'avant je comptais toutes les vies que je pouvais sauver, je m'étais rendue compte que, depuis quelques mois, je dressais plutôt une liste de toutes les personnes qui étaient mortes entre mes mains. Ron s'était rendu compte que cela n'allait plus dans mon travail et m'a alors proposé de me reconvertir. J'ai donc décidé de chercher autre chose.

\- Je ne savais pas, dit simplement Malefoy. Lorsque je t'ai demandé ton aide à propos de ma mère…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Si tu crois que ça me met dans une position inconfortable, ou que je fais ce travail à reculons, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as bien fait de me demander ce service et je ferai _tout_ pour que ta mère s'en sorte.

Le blond la regarda longuement avant de finalement hocher la tête.

\- Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu as choisi le Service administratif du Magenmagot. Je veux dire que tu devais être très bien payée là où tu étais et je sais que le salaire de stagiaire n'est certainement pas mirobolant… dit-il en arborant une moue ironique.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais… D'ailleurs comment fais-tu pour être en mesure de débourser autant en gagnant « si peu » ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- Tu réponds à ma question et je répondrai à la tienne.

Hermione roula des yeux mais finit tout de même par lui donner sa réponse.

\- En fait, j'ai toujours voulu travailler dans le domaine du droit magique. J'avais hésité entre ça et la Médicomagie après la guerre et je m'étais lancée vers la seconde option. Mais quand je me suis rendue compte qu'elle ne me plaisait plus, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour moi d'essayer de me rapprocher de la première. Avec l'appui d'Arthur Weasley, d'Harry et de Ron, j'ai rapidement pu trouver une formation rémunérée pour devenir juge.

\- Tu devais devenir juge ?

\- Euh… oui pourquoi ?

\- Rien, je t'en prie, continue.

Hermione lui jeta un regard surpris mais fit comme il demandait.

\- Bref, je me suis lancée et voilà…

\- Tu aurais vraiment voulu devenir juge ?

\- Pas vraiment. Pour être honnête, j'espérais surtout que cela me servirait comme d'un tremplin dans le monde du droit magique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- En fait je… Eh bien disons que j'avais quelques _idées_ pour faire évoluer le système. Notamment les droits des accusés.

\- Ah oui ?

Malefoy était à présent accroché à ses lèvres et Hermione ne put que poursuivre, ravie de pouvoir faire part de ses idées à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle-même...

\- Oui. Tu sais, en tant que Née-Moldue, je fais souvent des parallèles entre les deux mondes et les sorciers ont beau vouloir crier sur tous les toits qu'ils sont supérieurs aux Moldus, ces derniers nous surpassent largement dans certains domaines et notamment en matière de droits des accusés. Il existe, dans leur droit, ce qui s'appelle des « avocats ».

\- Des avocats ? Comme ce fruit dégoûtant et tout vert ?

\- Non, rigola la jeune femme. Enfin si, c'est le même nom, mais ce ne sont pas des fruits. Ce sont des personnes qui sont chargées de la défense des accusées. Ils représentent leur client dans une affaire et doivent l'assister dans toutes les étapes de la procédure juridictionnelle. Ils doivent monter un dossier et défendre leur client lors de l'audience, expliqua-t-elle.

\- J'en aurais eu bien besoin de l'un de tes « avocats », moi, lors de mon procès…, commenta Drago d'une voix morne.

\- Je sais et c'est justement en assistant à ton procès ainsi qu'à celui de ta mère, après la Guerre, que j'ai commencé à y réfléchir. Si Harry n'était pas intervenu, tu aurais très certainement été envoyé à Azkaban alors que tu n'en aurais pas eu besoin si quelqu'un avait été là pour assurer ta défense et prouver à tous que toi et ta mère étiez… innocents.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'on apporta leurs desserts. Incapable de se retenir plus de dix secondes, Hermione plongea sa cuillère dans son mini soufflé au chocolat et la porta à sa bouche. Elle avait tout simplement l'impression de nager en plein bonheur.

\- Tu recommences, Granger, grogna soudainement son ex-amant.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux qu'elle avait momentanément clos.

\- Tu as recommencé à gémir…

\- Oh ! Euh… désolée, bredouilla-t-elle en devenant rouge pivoine et en baissant les yeux.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas que cela me dérange en soit mais disons qu'entre la robe et les gémissements, je vais réellement finir par perdre mon sang-froid, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

La cuillère d'Hermione s'arrêta net entre sa bouche et son assiette avant qu'elle finisse par reprendre son ascension. La Gryffondor ne dit rien mais ne put réprimer le mince sourire qui prit place sur ses lèvres.

 _OoOoOoO_

Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence puis Malefoy se leva pour aller régler tandis qu'Hermione faisait quelques pas afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle enfila son manteau puis se planta une dernière fois devant le petit jardin illuminé par les réverbères de la rue. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans sa contemplation, elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Drago se plaça près d'elle.

\- Merci, pour le dîner, dit Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

Il lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à le remercier puis leva une main pâle dans sa direction. Ses doigts glacés caressèrent très délicatement sa joue et Hermione ferma instinctivement les paupières. Il laissa finalement retomber son bras et elle rouvrit les yeux.

\- Je te raccompagne ? proposa-t-il.

N'étant pas certaine de pouvoir prononcer des paroles qui auraient du sens, Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant, longuement et chaleureusement remerciés par leur serveur de la soirée. Hermione resserra les pans de son manteau à la seconde même où ils furent dehors et Drago repassa son bras autour de sa taille. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques mètres, jusqu'à trouver un endroit suffisamment ombragé pour pouvoir transplaner sans se faire remarquer par les quelques Moldus qui passaient dans la rue.

\- Où souhaites-tu te rendre ? demanda alors Drago.

Hermione ne réfléchit qu'une seconde avant de répondre simplement :

\- À la maison s'il-te-plaît.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce looooong chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Nous avons eu le droit de rencontrer presque tous nos personnages au cours de ce chapitre, même notre petit Scorpius adoré ! :)

Drago et Hermione ont également fait un grand pas en avant et ont eu, pour une fois, une vraie discussion entre adultes. C'est vrai qu'on l'oublie parfois mais ces Messieurs-Dames ont tout de même trente ans, il serait peut-être temps qu'ils se comportement comme tels !

Bon et on dit tous merci à Scorpius car, grâce à lui, Blaise et Hermione seront _peut-être_ finalement en mesure de sauver Narcissa... Même si ce n'est toujours pas gagné !

.

Bref, **j'attends vos reviews avec, comme toujours, beaucoup d'impatience** **alors, s'il-vous-plaît, écrivez-moi pour vous donner votre ressenti.** Comme vous pouvez le contester dans les RàRs anonymes qui sont accessibles à l'ensemble d'entre vous, **je réponds à toutes mes reviews et je n'hésite jamais à donner des détails lorsque l'on me pose des questions**. Je le fais même naturellement sans pour autant vous spoiler. **N'hésitez donc pas à m'écrire et à éventuellement m'interroger sur certains points du texte.** (Bien évidemment, je ne vous répondrai pas si vous me demandez ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. ^^) **J'ai même une proposition pour tout ceux qui me lisent régulièrement mais ne laissent aucun commentaire : Ecrivez-moi pour me dire pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas de review ! ^^**

.

Voilà ! Je vous dis donc à trèèèèèèèès bientôt dans vos review, à trèèèèèèèès vite sur FB pour ceux que l'annonce intéresse et à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre quarante-six.

Plein de bisous à vous tous.

 **Chalusse**


	47. Chapitre 46

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme chaque semaine, je commence par remercier du fond du cœur tous mes revieweurs/euses d'amour de même que ceux qui font des ajouts en fav/alertes. :)

Manifestement, le chapitre quarante-cinq vous a beaucoup plu et j'en suis ravie ! J'espère que cela continuera ainsi.

.

 **Comme j'avais pu vous en faire part dans la précédente note de chapitre, j'ai fait mon annonce sur FB. Ceux qui sont passés la voir ont dû comprendre que je comptais publier un OS à l'occasion de Noël qui mettra en scène le couple Scormione. Cet OS vous sera proposé le jeudi 28 décembre**. Pour ceux qui sont curieux d'en connaître le titre, la bannière et les personnages, rendez-vous sur FB.

Voilà pour ça !

.

 **RàR anonyme** :

 **Guest** : Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié le dernier chapitre ! En effet, je pense que nous pouvons remercier notre cher petit Scorpius. Même si Narcissa n'est pas guérie au moins, Blaise et Hermione ont l'opportunité de tenter autre chose. Espérons que cela fonctionnera.

Des milliers de mercis pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. :)

.

A titre d'information concernant le titre de ce nouveau chapitre, il s'agit d'une référence au titre musical éponyme du groupe _Depeche Mode_. Je vous encourage donc à l'écouter pour ceux qui apprécient lire en musique.

Sinon, eh bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Nous avions laissé nos très chers Dramione en plein départ pour la « maison » d'Hermione alors comment se terminera leur soirée ? C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir !

Très bonne lecture à vous tous et je vous dis à tout à l'heure pour mon bla-bla final. :)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 : Damaged People**

Le transplanage ne dura qu'un quart de seconde et Hermione put de nouveau ouvrir les paupières. Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'elle se trouvait dans son appartement. Doucement, Malefoy se détacha d'elle et s'approcha de la cheminée. Sa démarche était si lente, presque pathétique, qu'Hermione ne put se retenir de sourire, amusée. Elle ne bougea toutefois pas d'un centimètre alors qu'il se retournait, à présent parvenu devant l'âtre. Il lui adressa un léger sourire, qui cachait très médiocrement sa frustration - et sa tristesse ? -, avant de se détourner de nouveau avec l'intention de prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

\- Drago, l'appela alors Hermione.

Sa voix n'était empreinte d'aucune tonalité particulière, il s'agissait d'un simple appel. Pourtant, la main du Serpentard s'immobilisa à mi-chemin et il pivota lentement vers elle. Son regard accrocha le sien et ils restèrent immobiles de longues secondes. Le temps s'était comme suspendu, aucun d'entre eux ne bougeant le moindre muscle. Dans ce silence presque pesant, la Gryffondor entendait, tout autant qu'elle ressentait, son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Malefoy la regardait si intensément qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il la passait au rayon X. Mais, comme si elle était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège particulière puissant, la jeune femme ne parvint pas à se détacher de ses yeux d'acier. Son cerveau s'était comme déconnecté et elle était tout aussi incapable de réfléchir de façon limpide. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle ne voulait pas _le_ voir partir, _le_ voir rentrer chez lui en la laissant ici, _seule_.

Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'elle attendait de lui en cet instant précis, Hermione n'aurait pas été en mesure de donner une réponse cohérente. Elle avait l'impression de vouloir tout et son contraire. Elle était fatiguée, triste, en colère, euphorique. Elle avait envie de dormir, pleurer, crier, rire. Elle voulait se réfugier dans son lit, sous sa couette, dans un bain, dans _ses_ bras. Elle avait besoin de ne plus penser, de ne plus réfléchir, de s'évader, de _lui_. Elle le désirait _lui_ avec ses défauts et ses qualités, ses baisers, ses mains sur elle, son regard noyé dans le sien. Elle le voulait lui. _Drago_. Maintenant.

Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Même si les mètres qui la séparaient de lui, lui causaient une douleur cuisante, elle n'avança pas. Elle resta totalement figée, son regard plongé dans le sien.

Il commença par entrouvrir les lèvres, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Puis il les referma, ses paupières suivant le mouvement. Hermione baissa les yeux, les pensées toujours plus emmêlées à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Alors que son regard se posait sur le parquet, elle sentit l'atmosphère changer brusquement. Instinctivement, elle releva la tête. Drago avait rouvert les paupières et posait à présent un regard presque douloureux sur elle. Le désir, la colère, et ce que la Gryffondor identifia comme étant de la peine ou de l'amertume, étaient perceptibles. Ses émotions semblèrent s'insinuer et glisser de son regard jusqu'au reste de son corps alors qu'il se tendait progressivement. Tout cela n'avait duré qu'un millième de seconde mais Hermione aurait été capable de tout expliciter dans les moindres détails. De la tension de sa mâchoire jusqu'à la contraction de ses poings qu'il avait serrés.

Il amorça alors un mouvement en avant, puis ses mains se décontractèrent et, avant que la jeune femme ne s'en soit rendu compte, il se tenait devant elle. Il ne s'immobilisa qu'un quart de seconde alors Hermione comprit ce qu'il allait se passer. Un très léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres puis tout s'accéléra. _Enfin_.

.

Drago la plaqua presque violemment contre le mur devant lequel elle se tenait et fondit sur elle. Hermione se perdit une dernière fois dans les volutes grisâtres de ses prunelles puis ferma ses paupières alors que ses lèvres entraient en contact avec les siennes, pour un baiser autoritaire. Tout le corps du Serpentard compressait le sien et ses lèvres se faisaient empressées, mais pourtant presque suppliantes. Il força bientôt la barrière de sa bouche et Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque leurs langues se caressèrent tout d'abord imperceptiblement puis avec de plus en plus d'ardeur.

Rapidement, la jeune femme en voulut plus et passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Drago, approfondissant toujours davantage leur baiser, tandis que les mains du blond quittaient ses joues pour courir le long de son corps. Hermione perdait pied à mesure que ses paumes voyageaient de ses épaules, où il fit glisser son manteau jusqu'à ce qu'il termine sa course au sol dans un bruissement, jusqu'à sa taille, où il exerça une pression possessive afin de la rapprocher encore plus de lui. La jeune femme, quant à elle, n'était pas en reste puisqu'après avoir fourragé quelques secondes dans sa chevelure platine, elle caressa sa nuque avant de le débarrasser à son tour de son manteau, emportant dans son sillage sa veste de costume.

Elle desserra le nœud de sa cravate et, alors qu'elle allait s'attaquer aux premiers boutons de sa chemise, Drago quitta ses lèvres pour plonger dans son cou. Il le mordilla, l'embrassa, passa sa langue le long de sa carotide et Hermione perdit le fil de ses pensées une nouvelle fois. Ses doigts demeurèrent sur sa chemise mais, au lieu d'entreprendre son déboutonnage, ils se serrèrent autour du tissu alors que la brune rejetait la tête en arrière, donnant au Serpentard un accès illimité à sa peau. Le sillon de ses baisers se prolongea jusqu'à atteindre le lobe de son oreille qu'il attrapa entre ses dents, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à la Gryffondor. Elle le sentit sourire contre elle alors qu'il revenait vers sa bouche, son nez caressant lascivement l'arête de sa mâchoire. A peine fut-il parvenu au niveau de son menton qu'Hermione tira sur ses cheveux pour qu'il remonte son visage à hauteur du sien. Elle l'embrassa avec toute la fièvre qui s'était emparé d'elle. Il lui rendit sa ferveur au centuple et elle eut l'impression que son corps allait s'embraser.

Profitant que leurs lèvres se soient momentanément détachées, elle entreprit une nouvelle fois de lui ôter sa chemise. Ses gestes étaient brusques, imprécis et, surtout, empressés. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde mais finit par réussir alors qu'un sourire mi-moqueur mi-attendri étirait les lèvres du blond. Faussement agacée, Hermione plissa les paupières avant de se plaquer contre lui, cherchant son contact comme s'il lui était vital. Ses mains s'étaient à peine posées sur son torse athlétique que le sourire du Serpentard s'effaça, remplacé par une expression de pur désir. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec un sentiment d'urgence pendant qu'Hermione laissait ses mains glisser le long de son torse qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître par cœur.

Brusquement, il se détacha d'elle et la fit pivoter d'un mouvement expert. Hermione se retrouva les paumes plaquées contre le mur, tandis que le Serpentard embrassait sa nuque. Elle sentit ses mains se placer au niveau de la fermeture éclair de sa robe et se revit, quelques mois auparavant, alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même position lors de leur première fois à Poudlard. Pourtant, ce soir-là, ce fut presque sauvagement que Drago lui ôta sa robe. A la seconde où cette dernière eut glissé le long de son corps, il la fit se retourner avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un nouveau baiser qui donna l'impression à Hermione de s'enflammer encore davantage. Son bas-ventre se contractait et devenait douloureux, appelant presque avec désespoir l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Un long gémissement franchit ses lèvres alors que les doigts glacés de son amant coulaient le long de son épine dorsale, lui créant des milliers de frissons.

Elle passa une nouvelle fois ses bras derrière sa nuque alors que l'une de ses mains à lui glissait sur ses fesses avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à l'une de ses cuisses. Il y exerça une pression qui lui fit instinctivement remonter la jambe au niveau de sa hanche, ce qui la rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui. Leurs deux corps étaient à présent collés et Hermione sentait, contre sa poitrine, le torse de Drago qui se soulevaient rapidement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Ou alors étaient-ce ses seins qui heurtaient la peau d'albâtre du Serpentard à chacune de ses respirations ? Elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus, ne voulait pas savoir, s'en fichait. Elle ne voulait que lui, maintenant, toujours.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre alors que le blond dégrafait son soutien-gorge d'une main. La pièce de tissu glissa au sol, rejoignant le reste de leurs vêtements et la jeune femme ne put retenir un gémissement, de concert avec le grognement de son amant, lorsque ses seins entrèrent _véritablement_ en contact avec son torse. Sans ménagement, il lâcha sa cuisse avant de plonger vers sa poitrine. Il attrapa l'un de ses seins sur lequel il passa sa langue et Hermione rejeta une nouvelle fois la tête en arrière, plantant ses ongles dans son dos. Elle le sentit se tendre alors qu'il la mordait, ce qui lui fit pousser un énième cri de plaisir. Son ventre se contracta fortement et elle chercha de nouveau ses lèvres pour lui donner un langoureux baiser qui le laissa tout aussi pantelant qu'elle. Amusée de le voir reprendre son souffle, Hermione en profita pour repasser ses mains sur son torse, se dirigeant irrémédiablement vers sa ceinture. Alors que ses ongles glissaient lascivement le long de ses abdominaux, il fut pris d'un violent frisson. Une seconde plus tard, il attrapait ses poignets et remontait ses bras pour qu'elle les croise de nouveau derrière sa nuque. Quelque peu surprise, mais surtout très frustrée, Hermione fronça les sourcils, ce à quoi Drago répondit par un sourire en coin et un haussement de sourcil mi-aguicheur mi-moqueur.

Soudainement, il plaça ses deux mains au niveau de ses fesses et y exerça une pression qui fit instinctivement relever les jambes de la Gryffondor. Il la plaqua contre le mur alors qu'elle enserrait ses hanches de ses jambes. Il fondit sur son cou qu'il parsema de baisers pendant que ses mains à elle se perdait dans ses cheveux qu'elle décoiffa largement, tentant de le rapprocher toujours plus. Son bas-ventre se contractait de façon incontrôlable et ceci encore davantage depuis qu'elle sentait l'érection de son amant contre elle. La peau auparavant glaciale de son torse était à présent ardent tandis que celle de la Gryffondor lui donnait tout bonnement l'impression d'être en feu. Partout où il posait ses lèvres, c'était comme s'il la brûlait… Comme si elle conserverait éternellement les stigmates de là où ses mains la caressaient. Son épiderme lui semblait à vif alors qu'il lui faisait pousser un nouveau gémissement presque suppliant. Elle le voulait. Elle le voulait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais rien vouloir d'autre hormis lui, son corps contre elle, là, maintenant.

Il remonta au niveau de ses lèvres, lui donnant un baiser beaucoup moins empressé et encore plus passionné que ceux qu'ils avaient pu échanger depuis quelques minutes. Les mains du Serpentard se murent du bas de ses fesses jusqu'à son entrejambe et un léger cri s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione lorsqu'il laissa lascivement glisser un doigt le long son string noir. Incapable de se retenir, et frustrée de ne pas pouvoir _le_ caresser du fait de leur position, elle l'embrassa avant de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. Elle le sentit sourire alors qu'il replaçait son index au niveau de son entrejambe comme pour lui demander si c'était cela qu'elle voulait. Se retenant de lui balancer quelque chose qui ressemblerait très certainement à un « À ton avis, espèce d'idiot ?! », elle préféra faire glisser sa langue contre la sienne. Il recommença pourtant le même manège deux fois de suite. Agacée, frustrée et ne pouvant faire preuve de plus de retenue, Hermione lui mordit violemment la langue ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se reculer un peu d'elle. Il lui lança un regard presque menaçant mais la jeune femme ne se démonta pas et le lui rendit. Un mince sourire finit par flotter sur ses lèvres minces qui se communiqua automatiquement à celles d'Hermione. Elle sentit son doigt passer sous l'élastique de son string et ne put empêcher ses paupières de se fermer, sa bouche de s'entrouvrir et ses ongles de s'enfoncer davantage dans la peau du dos de Drago.

Tout n'était plus que chaleur, envie, désir et luxure dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs retiré et n'exerçait plus le moindre contrôle sur son corps, qui répondait à présent instinctivement à celui du Serpentard. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez, alors Hermione se colla encore plus à lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait envie de lui. Lorsqu'il entra finalement un doigt en elle, Hermione se sentait déjà au bord de l'implosion. Alors qu'il commençait à bouger, elle jeta son buste en avant et embrassa son cou avec fièvre. Elle mordilla allègrement sa carotide lorsqu'un second doigt rejoignit le premier, la faisant gémir de plus belle. Heureusement qu'elle était plaquée contre le mur et qu'il la retenait car la jeune femme n'aurait jamais été capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Tout son corps était secoué de délicieux spasmes qui la rendaient affreusement confuse. Elle mordait, griffait, embrassait, léchait la moindre parcelle de peau qui pouvait se trouver sous sa bouche ou sous ses ongles.

Puis, soudain, tout s'arrêta. Hermione maugréa lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, alors que lui était pris d'un léger rire moqueur. Elle se détacha de son cou et lui adressa un regard agacé auquel il répondit par un rictus avant de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres dévièrent toutefois rapidement jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordit gentiment. Son souffle chaud fit frémir la Gryffondor et il lui murmura :

\- J'ai envie de toi, Hermione. Je veux te faire l'amour ici et maintenant.

Il se recula légèrement, posant ses pupilles brûlantes de désir sur elle. Hermione soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de lui répondre sur le même ton :

\- Alors fais-le. Fais-moi l'amour.

Un mince sourire prit place sur ses lèvres puis il lui donna un nouveau baiser passionné.

\- Hum, tu sais, il va falloir que tu me lâches si tu veux que je finisse de te déshabiller et de me déshabiller par la même occasion, souffla-t-il ensuite et presque moqueusement.

Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle le retenait, serré contre elle, le plaquant autant que possible contre son corps. Elle rosit – tout au moins ses joues se colorèrent encore davantage qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà – et descella ses doigts avant de faire passer ses mains sur son torse. Sans la quitter des yeux, le blond s'éloigna un peu d'elle, lui permettant de détacher les jambes qu'elle avait toujours croisées autour de ses hanches. Hermione dut se retenir contre le mur pour ne pas flancher alors qu'elle était parcourue de milliers de petits picotements et tremblements. Toutefois, elle reprit rapidement ses esprits en avisant son amant qui finissait de se déshabiller sous ses yeux. Elle se pencha alors en avant avec l'intention de quitter ses chaussures lorsque le Serpentard lui attrapa le poignet. Surprise, elle releva la tête vers lui.

\- Garde-les, souffla-t-il simplement d'une voix rauque.

Hermione sourit puis se redressa. Elle remarqua alors que Drago ne portait plus que son boxer. Avait-il utilisé la magie pour se débarrasser de son pantalon et de ses chaussures ou avait-elle mit autant de temps que cela avant de reprendre ses esprits ?

Décidant que cela n'avait aucune importance, elle l'interrompit dans ses mouvements, de la même façon que lui, l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt, au moment où il s'apprêtait à ôter le dernier bout de tissu avant de se retrouver en tenue d'Adam. Il arqua un sourcil et elle lui répondit par un sourire coquin. Elle l'attira à elle avant de faire glisser ses mains le long de son torse, s'accroupissant progressivement. Arrivée au niveau de l'élastique de son boxer noir, elle passa innocemment un doigt dessous, le faisant glisser sur toute la longueur du sous-vêtement et entrant, ainsi, en contact avec sa virilité. Elle l'entendit pousser un mince grognement. La jeune femme descendit alors lentement le haut de son boxer. Relevant les yeux vers lui, Hermione lança un regard lascif à son amant avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de sa virilité dressée. Ses mains étant momentanément occupées, Hermione commença par déposer un baiser au niveau de son aine droite avant de suivre la courbe naturelle de son corps qui la mena irrémédiablement jusqu'à son sexe. Elle y déposa un baiser volage qui fit gémir le Serpentard puis recommença la même procédure de l'autre côté, lui faisant pousser un soupir impatient. Amusée et décidant de se « venger » de lui pour l'avoir tout autant faite patienter quelques minutes plus tôt, Hermione prit encore plus son temps avant de finalement arriver jusqu'à son membre. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tandis que ses mains le débarrassaient définitivement de son boxer. Satisfaite de constater qu'elle lui faisait tout autant d'effet qu'il pouvait lui en faire, la Gryffondor se laissa aller jusqu'à passer sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe alors qu'elle pouvait sentir tout le corps de son propriétaire se tendre de plaisir.

Elle continua ainsi pendant de longues secondes avant qu'il ne la fasse se relever brusquement. Il la plaqua s'en ménagement contre le mur avant de s'accroupir à son tour. Il lui ôta son dernier sous-vêtement avec lenteur et sensualité, laissant ses doigts caresser sa peau à mesure que le tissu glissait le long de ses jambes. Cela eu pour effet de raviver – si besoin était - le désir de la jeune femme aussi facilement que l'on soufflait sur des braises pour attiser un feu.

Une fois qu'il l'eut débarrassée de son string, Drago resta accroupi et attrapa sa cheville, la portant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa puis laissa sa langue tracer un sillon humide et brûlant sur son mollet. Il déposa un baiser dans le coin interne de son genou puis reprit son ascension, alors qu'Hermione se tendait. Les longues secondes qu'il passa le long de sa cuisse manquèrent de lui faire perdre pied mais la Gryffondor se réconforta en se disant qu'il touchait bientôt au but. C'était donc avec une impatience non feinte qu'elle allait accueillir sa bouche contre son intimité. Elle avait fermé les yeux et anticipait déjà les vagues de plaisir qui la frapperaient lorsque… Lorsqu'il s'empara de sa jambe gauche pour reproduire le même schéma. Incapable de se retenir, Hermione siffla :

\- Tu n'es qu'un serpent de la pire espèce Ma… Malefoy.

Il venait d'arriver au niveau de l'intérieur de sa cuisse ce qui lui avait fait perdre quelque peu le fil de ses pensées déjà très désordonnées. Il répondit à son commentaire par un ricanement. Il parvint _finalement_ au niveau du haut de sa cuisse qu'il délaissa quelques secondes. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Je suis désolé, je crois que je n'ai pas entendu. Je suis un quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu es un ser…

Il venait de déposer un baiser sur son sexe et de plaquer ses mains sur ses fesses.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un serpe…

Hermione poussa un léger gémissement et rejeta la tête en arrière alors que ses baisers traçaient un sillon descendant.

\- Un s… Oh Merlin !

Sa langue entrait à présent en contact avec son clitoris et Hermione ne pensa plus une seule seconde à lui répondre. Des décharges de délectation à l'état pur traversaient son corps alors que Drago laissait sa langue aller et venir contre son bouton de chair. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la Gryffondor pour atteindre l'orgasme. Une main plaquée contre le mur derrière elle et l'autre dans les cheveux de son amant elle cria son plaisir bientôt étouffé par le baiser que lui donna le Serpentard et qui avait un goût délicieusement salé. Il exerça une nouvelle pression au niveau de ses fesses et la jeune femme ne se fit pas prier pour enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Elle pouvait sentir sa virilité tout contre elle ce qui, associé aux vestiges de son orgasme, lui provoqua de nouvelles vagues de chaleur. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, de façon plus tendre et mesurée, avant de se reculer, une lueur amusée brillant au fond de ses iris.

\- Alors Granger, je suis un quoi ?

\- Oh tais-toi Malefoy ! maugréa-t-elle, ce qui le fit rire. Tu ferais mieux de me faire l'amour au lieu de ricaner !

\- Ah oui et sinon quoi… ? demanda-t-il, joueur.

\- Hum… fit semblant de réfléchir la Gryffondor. Sinon, tu n'auras pas le droit au round numéro deux et je sais que c'est celui que tu préfères…

Toute trace d'amusement s'effaça et ne resta plus que cette lueur joueuse dans son regard lorsqu'il répondit d'une voix rauque :

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres pour moi.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répondre, ou même envisager de répondre, il se mouvait puis s'insinuait violemment en elle, leur arrachant, de concert, un puissant gémissement.

.

Ils firent l'amour brutalement, avec empressement et passion ce qui les laissa complètement pantelants et essoufflés. Hermione avait reposé son front contre l'épaule de son amant qui, lui, respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux qu'il avait libérés quelques minutes plus tôt. La jeune femme sentit qu'il bougeait mais ne fit rien pour relever la tête et observer ce qu'il faisait. Elle ne sentit bientôt plus le mur contre son dos et comprit qu'il la portait, certainement en direction de sa chambre. Elle accueillit le matelas sur lequel il la déposa avec bonheur.

Hermione ouvrit finalement les yeux alors qu'il faisait le tour du lit pour se placer à ses côtés. Attirée comme un papillon de nuit par la lumière, elle se rapprocha instinctivement de lui, collant son corps au sien. Chose qu'il sembla apprécier au plus haut point si l'on en jugeait par le mouvement qu'avait amorcé sa virilité. Amusée, Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'elle caressait son torse de ses ongles.

\- Quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Oh… rien.

\- Granger… fit-il, faussement menaçant.

\- Malefoy… répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Non.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, la fit basculer sur le lit, se plaça au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa.

\- Dis-moi, répéta-t-il.

\- Non.

Elle lui tira la langue dans la parfaite imitation d'une enfant de cinq ans. Le blond en profita pour la lui mordre gentiment ce qui conduisit tout de même la Gryffondor à pousser une légère plainte.

\- Dis-moi, Hermione.

\- Non, Drago.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aime te contrarier, répondit-elle très sérieusement en lui adressant tout de même un sourire mutin.

Il plissa les yeux et la jeune femme pouvait voir une lueur amusée flotter dans ses iris gris.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ?

\- Sais pas…, minauda-t-elle. Crois-tu que j'aie envie de jouer ?

\- Oh oui !

Et il plongea de nouveau sur elle, lui arrachant un éclat de rire. Un éclat de rire qui se mua assez rapidement en un gémissement et qui n'avait plus rien d'une plainte liée à une quelconque douleur, bien au contraire.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione poussa un énième soupir d'aise. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes mais elle ne s'endormit pas. Elle ne s'était pas aussi bien sentie depuis des jours et voulait en profiter pleinement. La jeune femme caressait distraitement la cicatrice de Drago qui, lui, avait fermé les paupières à la seconde même où, après qu'ils eurent finit de faire l'amour et qu'il l'ait attirée de nouveau dans ses bras, elle avait laissé ses doigts tracer des dessins imaginaires sur son torse puis sur son épaule et le long de son bras, jusqu'à parvenir au niveau de sa blessure. A peine l'avait-elle effleurée qu'il avait soupiré comme si toutes les tensions avaient définitivement quitté son corps. Intriguée par le « pouvoir » qu'elle semblait détenir sur lui, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question d'une voix ensommeillée, sachant parfaitement que lui ne dormait pas non plus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis ainsi à mon toucher ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Hermione s'appuya sur son coude et se suréleva quelque peu pour le regarder.

\- Est-ce que ça te fait ça avec… tout le monde ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répéta-il.

Un léger silence s'installa avant qu'il ne reprenne.

\- Avant que tu ne me… touches pour la première fois, je n'avais jamais laissé personne le faire. Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, le lendemain après cette soirée que nous avons passée en France, j'ai demandé à Scorp' de poser sa main dessus.

\- Et ?

\- Et ça m'a également soulagé mais c'était… différent.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Quand tu me touches, je ressens une chaleur qui n'existe pas avec lui. Avec Scorp', j'ai juste l'impression d'être totalement guéri, comme si _elle_ n'existait tout simplement pas.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, assimilant ses paroles.

\- Et tu n'as laissé personne d'autre y toucher ? l'interrogea-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la cicatrice qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de caresser.

\- Non.

\- Tu devrais demander à ta mère d'essayer, suggéra la Gryffondor en se repositionnant, la tête sur son torse.

Automatiquement, ou peut-être instinctivement – elle ne savait pas – il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Hum… on verra. Pour le moment, je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit-il.

Hermione demeura silencieuse, appréciant la quiétude de la pièce, la chaleur qu'il dégageait et profitant tout simplement de sa présence.

.

\- Drago ? l'appela-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui ?

Hermione hésita encore quelques secondes puis se lança.

\- Je… je n'ai plus envie de ce genre de bataille rangée entre nous.

Elle ferma les yeux, craignant sa réponse, peu importait ce qu'elle pourrait être, mais à sa plus grande surprise, son attitude ne se modifia pas. Sa respiration était toujours profonde, calme et régulière. Ses doigts caressaient toujours ses cheveux et il n'avait amorcé aucun mouvement pour se dégager d'elle. Les secondes passèrent, se muant irrémédiablement en minutes pendant que la Gryffondor luttait contre le sommeil, attendant, sans plus vraiment l'espérer, une réponse franche. Elle ferma les paupières et sa main arrêta de bouger, reposant simplement sur sa cicatrice. Elle allait plonger avec délectation dans un sommeil des plus réparateur lorsque :

\- Moi non plus. Moi non plus je ne veux plus me battre contre toi.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle mais Hermione savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas imaginée. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se laissa finalement emporter.

}{

Malgré la pénombre, Drago aperçut le sourire de celle qui était officiellement redevenue son amante. Non. Non, il ne voulait plus se battre contre elle et s'il avait appris quelque chose ces derniers jours c'était qu'il en avait assez de ces enfantillages entre eux. Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent à leur tour en un sourire presque victorieux alors qu'il ramenait les couvertures sur son corps et celui de la Gryffondor, toujours pelotonnée contre lui, en veillant à repositionner sa main sur sa cicatrice. Ce fut finalement plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis des années, cette femme étrange qu'était Hermione Granger dans ses bras, sa petite main lui procurant plus de sérénité et de réconfort qu'il n'en avait jamais reçu, que Drago s'endormit.

 _OoOoOoO_

La première chose à laquelle Hermione pensa en s'éveillant ce matin-là fut qu'elle avait beaucoup trop dormi. Elle pouvait percevoir les rayons du soleil qui filtraient au travers des volets malgré ses yeux clos. Horrifiée à l'idée d'être en retard au travail, elle tenta de sortir de son lit mais n'y parvint pas. Ouvrant les paupières complètement, Hermione remarqua qu'un bras, bien trop pâle pour être le sien, reposait juste sous ses yeux, la main se perdant sous un oreiller. Prenant de plus en plus conscience de son environnement, elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Drago. Soudainement, tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en comprenant que c'était samedi matin, qu'elle n'avait pas à se rendre au travail, qu'elle n'était donc, par extension, pas en retard et pouvait profiter des bienfaits de son matelas et de la chaleur du corps de son amant aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaiterait. Écoutant le souffle régulier de ce dernier, la Gryffondor comprit qu'il dormait toujours et se recoucha elle-même, le dos contre le torse du blond dans une position qu'ils semblaient avoir adoptée au cours de la nuit. Instinctivement, ou non, il resserra son emprise et Hermione sourit avant de fermer les yeux.

Malheureusement pour elle, son corps semblait avoir décrété qu'elle avait suffisamment dormi et la jeune femme soupira pour la seconde fois de la matinée. Se résignant, elle ouvrit les yeux et observa l'avant-bras de Drago. Sa longue estafilade toujours rosée, comme si elle datait seulement de quelques mois et n'avait pas encore totalement cicatrisé, semblait la narguer, lui rappelant sans cesse les vestiges d'une époque qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Décidée à ne plus la voir, Hermione fit glisser son index tout le long, comme si elle tentait d'apprivoiser une bête sauvage, avant de la recouvrir de sa propre main. Elle sentit le corps de Drago se tendre contre elle avant de se relâcher totalement. Elle sut alors qu'il s'était réveillé. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougea ou ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande :

\- Comment as-tu fait ?

Elle passa une nouvelle fois le doigt le long de la balafre.

\- Je te le dirai un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Sa voix était calme et portait encore les traces de son sommeil qui venait tout juste de s'achever mais Hermione ne pensa même pas une seule seconde à parlementer. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une part très sombre de sa vie et elle ne le forcerait pas à lui en parler s'il ne le souhaitait pas, malgré sa curiosité presque maladive. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, il ajouta :

\- Arrête de réfléchir, Granger, je t'ai dit que je t'en parlerai et je le ferai. Juste, pas aujourd'hui. Alors au lieu de faire tourner tous ces petites méninges présentes dans ta jolie tête, pourquoi ne te rendormirais-tu pas ?

Hermione rit doucement avant de se retourner dans ses bras, pour lui faire face. Il avait fermé les yeux de toute évidence déterminé à, _lui_ , se rendormir. Hermione leva une main vers son visage et traça une ligne imaginaire le long de son nez puis sur ses lèvres avant de terminer sa course sur son menton et de poursuivre le long de sa mâchoire.

\- Jolie tête, hein ? répéta-t-elle, amusée.

Un léger sourire étira sa bouche sans qu'il n'ouvre les paupières pour autant.

\- _Très_ jolie tête, rectifia-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

\- Oui. Rendors-toi.

\- Je n'ai plus envie de dormir, avoua Hermione.

Alors qu'elle traçait le contour de ses lèvres fines, il ouvrit les yeux et darda son regard acier sur elle, une lueur étrange flottant dans ses pupilles.

\- Ah non ?

\- Non.

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'Hermione comprenait que la lueur qu'elle voyait ne reflétait rien d'autre que du…

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, je pense qu'il va nous falloir trouver une autre utilité à ce lit. Parce que, vois-tu, je ne compte pas en sortir avant de _longues_ minutes et comme tu n'as plus envie de dormir…

… Désir.

Il embrassa l'index qu'elle avait pressé contre ses lèvres avant de le mordiller, passant sa langue chaude contre son doigt ce qui fit instinctivement frissonner Hermione. Elle lui offrit le sourire le plus sensuel qu'elle avait en réserve alors qu'il l'agrippait par la hanche pour la rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui, collant leurs deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre.

 _OoOoOoO_

Drago vola un nouveau raisin sec dans son bol de muesli, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Hermione qui détestait au plus haut point ce genre de manières.

\- Si tu en veux, tu peux te servir, lui dit-elle en désignant le paquet et surtout en tentant de contrôler sa voix.

Assis en face d'elle, « _La Gazette du Sorcier_ » dans une main, le blond sourit sardoniquement.

\- Je n'en veux pas.

\- Alors pourquoi te sers-tu dans mon bol sans autorisation, _Malefoy_ ?

\- Parce que tu détestes ça, _Granger_ , et que tu sais que te chercher des noises est mon sport favori, répliqua-t-il.

\- Devant le Quidditch ? l'interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bien loin devant le Quidditch !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et termina son petit déjeuner en silence.

.

Après une bonne douche, la Gryffondor passa le reste de sa matinée à faire du ménage et à ranger son appartement alors que le Serpentard s'était enfermé dans son bureau pour rédiger quelques courriers. Aux alentours de onze heures, et alors qu'elle était occupée à faire les poussières à la façon Moldue sur les étagères contenant ses livres, sa chaîne Hifi allumée en fond sonore, Hermione entendit un bruit qui n'avait de toute évidence rien à voir avec de la musique. Tournant la tête vers sa fenêtre, elle avisa un volatile au plumage fauve qui faisait claquer son bec contre la vitre, une lettre attachée à sa patte. Hermione reconnut immédiatement Bathilda, la chouette de Scorpius.

\- Drago ?! appela-t-elle d'une voix forte et amusée.

N'attendant pas qu'il vienne la rejoindre, la Gryffondor alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Bathilda se posa servilement sur le dossier d'une chaise de bar et attendit patiemment que la jeune femme détache la missive. Voyant que le blond n'arrivait pas, Hermione prit la lettre dans une main, fit signe à la chouette de se poser sur son bras et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle toqua puis entra. La chouette s'envola jusqu'à la cage de Bacchus, qui s'ouvrit magiquement à son approche, afin de se restaurer et de se reposer de son voyage. Le hibou la regarda d'un mauvais œil mais ne fit aucun tapage. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'oiseau, Drago cacheta sa lettre et se leva.

\- Je peux t'emprunter ton hibou ? s'enquit-il.

\- Bien-sûr.

\- Merci.

Il attacha la lettre à la patte de Bacchus, qui sembla ravi de sortir de sa cage où un autre volatile mangeait _ses_ denrées et somnolait dans _ses_ appartements, puis repartit dans le salon. Hermione le suivit. Une fois l'oiseau envolé, le blond se retourna vers elle avant de hausser les sourcils.

\- Allez, donne-moi ça que je vois si je vais devoir continuer à faire amende honorable pendant encore six mois ou si je suis redevenu un Dieu vivant aux yeux de mon fils, dit-il théâtralement en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

Hermione secoua la tête, amusée, avant de lui tendre la lettre et de s'asseoir à son tour. Elle demeura à une distance respectable, ne voulant pas paraître indiscrète, mais le Serpentard ne s'embarrassa nullement d'autant de manières et se rapprocha de lui-même avant de tenir la lettre décachetée entre eux de façon à ce qu'ils la lisent de concert.

.

 _Bonjour Papa (et Hermione si tu es là, ce que j'espère…),_

 _._

 _Hermione m'a raconté ce que tu avais fait (même si je pense qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit… Hermione, si tu lis cette lettre, j'espère bien que tu me raconteras absolument TOUT lorsque je reviendrai pour Noël) et je suis fier de toi (mais de toute façon, tu n'avais pas trop le choix…)._

 _Et donc, pour répondre à ta question, Papa : oui je vais revenir pour Noël (et j'espère bien pouvoir voir Hermione alors essaies de te tenir à carreaux d'ici là, s'il-te-plaît !)._

.

 _J'espère que vous allez tous bien et qu'Hermione va réussir à soigner Grand-mère._

.

 _J'ai fait gagner beaucoup de points à ma maison ces derniers jours et j'ai aussi officiellement gagné le surnom de « Mr-j'ai-toujours-la-réponse » …_

 _Hermione, je te remercie pour ta dernière lettre. Avec ce que tu as pu me dire sur la potion d'Amplification, j'ai préféré ne pas en parler dans ma dissertation. Aucune chance que j'associe le nom de Malefoy avec cet abruti de Voldemort… Enfin bref, je pense que j'aurais tout de même une bonne note alors ça va._

.

 _Je vous embrasse tous très fort (même toi, Papa…), vous me manquez,_

 _Scorp' Malefoy_

.

Ils terminèrent leur lecture au même moment et, tandis qu'Hermione se retenait de rire, elle vit que le blond affichait un air blasé, une lueur amusée tout de même au fond des yeux.

\- Ai-je le droit de savoir ce que tu lui as dit sur moi maintenant ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Hum… non, répondit Hermione en lui adressant un sourire mutin. Tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question lorsqu'il reviendra.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut interrompu par de nouveaux grincements contre la fenêtre. Tournant la tête, Hermione vit qu'un nouveau volatile cherchait à attirer son attention et se leva. Elle reconnut le hibou gris des Weasley et haussa un sourcil avant de le laisser entrer.

\- Je vais rédiger une réponse, annonça Drago en se levant à son tour du canapé.

Hermione acquiesça distraitement avant d'ouvrir la missive.

.

 _Bonjour, Hermione ma chérie,_

.

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu te nourris convenablement._

 _Percy, Audrey, Arthur et moi t'invitons à célébrer le dixième anniversaire de notre petite Lucy. Nous espérons tous que tu accepteras de te joindre à nous._

 _Mr Malefoy est également invité, si tu le souhaites._

.

 _L'anniversaire aura lieu au Terrier dimanche pour le déjeuner. Nous attendons ta réponse sous les plus brefs délais afin de nous organiser en conséquence._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Molly Weasley_

.

Hermione porta le hibou des Weasley dans le bureau et le fit pénétrer dans la grande cage de Bacchus. Bathilda protesta mais la jeune femme n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le Serpentard qui venait de mettre un point final à sa lettre.

\- Hum ? fit Hermione, distraitement.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de se lever et de se placer face à elle.

\- Je te demande si tout va bien, Hermione, répéta-t-il.

\- Ah… euh… oui, bredouilla-t-elle.

Il ne fut pas dupe mais ne commenta pas.

\- Souhaites-tu ajouter quelque chose sur la lettre de Scorp' ?

Hermione hocha la tête et il lui tendit la réponse. Elle s'assit à son bureau et ajouta quelques lignes avant de lui rendre le parchemin. Il ne les lut pas et fit ressortir Bathilda de la cage, l'oiseau ne semblant guère ravi de repartir de sitôt.

Une fois la chouette envolée, Drago se retourna vers elle et Hermione comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper plus longtemps à son interrogatoire. Aussi coupa-t-elle court à ses interrogations en prenant d'elle-même la parole.

\- Il s'agit d'une lettre de Molly Weasley. Elle m'invite demain midi à l'anniversaire de la plus jeune des filles de Percy. Enfin… elle _nous_ invite demain midi à l'anniversaire de la plus jeune des filles de Percy…

Tout d'abord, le blond hocha la tête avant de tiquer et de se figer.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Oui, tu as bien entendu. _Tu_ es invité chez les Weasley…

\- Tu es certaine d'avoir correctement lu ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tendit la lettre qu'il parcourut rapidement des yeux.

\- Merlin, si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça un jour…

Hermione lui lança un regard éloquent.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Vas-tu venir ?

\- Tu poses réellement la question ? fit-il, très surpris.

Soudain, Hermione se rendit compte de ce qu'elle disait et baissa les yeux.

\- Je… euh… J'ai… bredouilla-t-elle.

Malefoy vint prendre place près d'elle sur le canapé avant de lui relever la tête d'une légère pression sous le menton, comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- Ils font, de toute évidence, beaucoup d'efforts pour se faire pardonner auprès de toi alors tu devrais y aller. Hormis le fait qu'être entouré de dizaines de roux pendant des heures me fasse presque autant plaisir que si quelqu'un venait me dire que j'allais subir le baiser du Détraqueur, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je vienne. Nous pourrons nous voir lorsque tu reviendras, si tu le souhaites.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Bien évidemment qu'il avait raison. Le jour où Drago Malefoy mettrait les pieds au Terrier n'était pas près d'arriver - s'il arrivait – et la jeune femme savait que malgré le fait que les Weasley l'aient officiellement invité, sa présence aurait jeté un froid. Or, Lucy allait avoir dix ans et la jeune femme ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment si important dans la vie d'une petite fille. Pourtant… pourtant elle se sentait étrangement… triste ? Non ce n'était pas véritablement de la tristesse qu'elle pouvait ressentir mais plutôt de… du… Rah ! Elle ne savait pas, mais quelque chose la dérangeait.

Une lueur amusée passa dans le regard de son amant et il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, Granger, souffla-t-il.

\- Mais…

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, la coupa-t-il gentiment. Et, crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi. Tout au moins pour le moment.

Il ponctua sa déclaration par un sourire en coin et Hermione capitula. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de la laisser se lever pour qu'elle aille rédiger sa réponse.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Que vas-tu offrir à cette gamine ? l'interrogea le Serpentard alors qu'ils étaient attablés devant la salade composée qu'Hermione avait préparée un peu plus tôt.

\- Aucune idée, répondit-elle en affichant une moue ennuyée.

\- On devrait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi, suggéra-t-il naturellement.

Hermione le regarda étrangement mais ne commenta pas.

\- Si tu veux, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Blaise à quatorze heures.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au Serpentard de relever les yeux de son assiette. Il haussa un sourcil, l'incitant à s'expliquer.

\- Comment ça tu as « rendez-vous » avec Blaise ? demanda-t-il en constatant qu'elle n'ajoutait rien.

Hermione dissimula son sourire derrière son verre d'eau.

\- Eh bien, nous avons prévu de nous voir à quatorze heures, tous les deux… Nous pouvons donc en conclure que nous avons rendez-vous, expliqua-t-elle logiquement.

\- Ça, j'avais bien compris, merci ! cingla-t-il. Depuis quand as-tu des rendez-vous avec Blaise ?

\- Oh… fit mine de réfléchir Hermione en prenant le temps de se resservir un verre d'eau. Depuis une semaine.

\- Une semaine ?! Et tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me dire que tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre… je ne sais pas moi… hier entre l'apéritif et le moment où l'on a couché ensemble, par exemple ?! aboya-t-il en posant un regard assassin sur elle.

Ne parvenant plus à retenir son hilarité, Hermione explosa de rire. Drago, lui, fronça encore davantage les sourcils.

\- Peux-tu, s'il-te-plaît, m'expliquer ce qui te fais glousser comme une idiote ?! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Reprenant son souffle, les larmes aux yeux, Hermione répondit :

\- Mais toi mon cher Drago.

\- Pardon ?!

Réprimant un nouvel éclat de rire en se mordant la lèvre, la jeune femme se leva et contourna le bar sous le regard de plus en plus dérouté du Serpentard. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau en voyant qu'il restait figé. Malefoy et sa fierté…

Elle se plaça dans son dos, fit glisser ses mains par-dessus ses épaules et les noua au niveau de ses abdominaux. Elle se rapprocha de son oreille et souffla.

\- J'aime assez que tu sois jaloux…

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

\- Ah non ?

\- Non ! J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi ma… pourquoi _tu_ as des rendez-vous avec mon meilleur ami depuis une semaine, dit-il, agacé mais ne faisant rien pour se dégager de son étreinte.

\- Oh, tu sais, c'est vraiment pour trois fois rien. Disons qu'il a un ami qui a une mère qui est malade. Et son ami a demandé de l'aide et il s'avère que lui et moi sommes en mesure de sauver cette femme et que, pour cela, je doive supporter son _insupportable_ présence depuis une semaine. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est vraiment pour trois fois rien alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais être jaloux, termina Hermione.

Le blond se retourna sur sa chaise avant de placer ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Il en a de la chance, dis-moi, ce _fameux_ ami… fit-il.

\- Oh oui ! Mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il s'en rende véritablement compte, dit Hermione en soupirant faussement. Il est parfois _si_ insupportable lui-même que son meilleur ami et moi nous demandons souvent pourquoi nous faisons tout cela !

\- Insupportable dis-tu ?

\- Insupportable, exaspérant, arrogant, énervant, imbuvable, intraitable, de mauvaise foi, …

\- Eh bien ! Il semble être un homme tout à fait charmant, cet « ami ». J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer.

\- Il te plairait ! Vous avez _énormément_ de points communs…

\- Ah oui ? Est-il également particulièrement beau comme moi, riche, le meilleur coup dont une femme puisse rêver, un parfait _gentleman_ ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Malefoy, sa fierté et son autocongratulation légendaires…

\- Ça, répondit-elle, je n'en suis pas certaine. Il fait surtout étalage de ses défauts si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Alors il va falloir changer cela, dit-il en l'attirant brusquement à lui.

Surprise par son mouvement, Hermione n'opposa aucune résistance alors qu'il plaquait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il lui donna un baiser si passionné qu'elle se retrouva totalement haletante.

\- Ne penses-tu toujours qu'à ses défauts ? demanda Drago, amusé.

\- Je ne sais pas… répondit innocemment Hermione en lui adressant tout de même un sourire mutin.

\- As-tu besoin qu'il te prouve ses talents une nouvelle fois ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur en face d'elle.

\- Je lui accorde quarante-cinq minutes, après quoi je devrais retrouver son meilleur ami…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, quelque chose me dis que quelques petites minutes suffiront à te faire oublier ce soi-disant meilleur ami !

Hermione rigola alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise et la prenait dans ses bras de la même façon que la veille, avant de l'emporter jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

Eh oui, nos deux amants ont remis le couvert... Mais ils semblent, malgré tout, avoir fait un nouveau pas en avant par rapport aux dernières fois où ils s'étaient « séparés » avant de se « retrouver ». Et - chose extraordinaire -, ils se sont promis de ne plus jouer aux idiots-à-la-fierté-mal-placée... Espérons qu'ils tiendront parole même si, les connaissant, cela parait être une promesse quelque peu utopique ! ^^

.

 **J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il vous conviera à me laisser vos impressions ! :)**

 **Comme je ne vous retrouverai qu'après le vingt-quatre/vingt-cinq, je vous souhaite, en avance et à tous, un TRES JOYEUX NOËL ! J'espère que vous passerez d'excellents moments entourés de votre famille et/ou de vos amis et que vous serez gâtés tout plein tout plein. :)**

Je vous fais plein d'énormes bisous et je vous remercie encore de suivre l'histoire de mes petits handicapés des sentiments-chéris.

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine après avoir ingéré (très précisément) 185 parts de bûche de Nowel pour la publication du chapitre quarante-sept !

 **Chalusse**

PS : pour ceux qui veulent me faire un cadeau de Noël, une petite review ce sera parfait ! ;)


	48. Chapitre 47

**Bonjour à tou(te)s et... BONNE ANNÉE ! Que 2018 ne vous apporte que de bonnes choses. Bonheur, santé et réussite.  
**

Je commence, comme toujours, par remercier trèèèès chaleureusement l'ensemble de mes revieweurs/euses d'amour que j'aime ainsi que tous les lecteurs qui font des ajouts en fav/alertes.

J'espère que vous avez tous passé un excellent Noël, que vous avez été gâtés, que vous avez mangé plein de bûche et que vos estomacs ont convenablement enduré le réveillon du Nouvel An !

 **COMME VOUS AVEZ PU LE CONSTATER, IL N'Y A PAS EU DE PUBLICATION LA SEMAINE DERNIÈRE - CE DONT JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE - ET CECI POUR UNE RAISON PERSONNELLE.** (CROYEZ-MOI, J'AURAIS PRÉFÉRÉ PUBLIER MON CHAPITRE...) **J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS ME LE PARDONNEREZ. TOUT ÉTANT "RENTR** ** **É** DANS L'ORDRE", NOUS REPRENONS LE RYTHME "CLASSIQUE" A SAVOIR : UN CHAPITRE PAR SEMAINE.**

 **Comme certains ont également pu le constater, j'ai publié mon OS de Nowel "Le réveillon d'une Cougar et d'un Gigolo" qui se place dans la continuité de mon précédent OS "Sans équivoque". Si vous désirez le lire, il est accessible depuis ma "bio" et depuis ma page FB. **

.

Avant de passer à la RàR, je voudrai remercier du fond du cœur une auteure de ce site ( **Dame Lylith** ) qui m'a fait l'immense honneur de m'écrire une splendide lettre-cadeau de Noël dans sa dernière fic' par le biais de "son" Scorpius. J'ai véritablement été très (TRÈS) touchée par son attention et je vous encourage tous à aller la découvrir. **Dame Lylith** (et Scorpinou bien entendu), encore MERCI ! Merci, merci, merci pour tes (vos) mots.

.

 **RàRs Anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Encore une fois, je suis ravie que tu aies autant apprécié le dernier chapitre. Effectivement, nos petits Dramione se sont retrouvés et ont retrouvé le chemin du lemonage intempestif. ^^ Espérons pour eux que cela continuera ainsi !

Des milliers de mercis pour ta review-cadeau-de-Noël ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Je te souhaite, également, une excellente semaine ainsi qu'une très bonne année ! :)

 **Bellasidious** : Tu es à Hogsmead ?! Merlin, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'envie ! Profite bien de ton séjour. *-*

Sinon, cela me fait super plaisir que tu continues à apprécier cette fic' et c'est vraiment génial que tu la lises avec autant d'engouement. :) J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Je te remercie infiniment pour ta review ainsi que pour tes vœux. J'espère que tu as passé d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année et je te souhaite une très bonne année 2018 ! :D Gros bisous et à très bientôt.

.

Je ne fais pas trop de bla-bla aujourd'hui car une longue lecture vous attend. J'espère qu'elle vous sera agréable ! A tout à l'heure avec la note de fin. :)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : Retour au Terrier**

\- Eh bien, je connais un jeune Serdaigle qui va être content, annonça un Blaise amusé en guise de bonjour.

Aucun des deux amants ne prit la peine de répondre, Hermione se contentant de rosir légèrement tandis que Drago levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Toutefois, je pensais que nous devions nous voir _seuls_ , Hermione, reprit Zabini alors qu'ils pénétraient tout trois dans la cage d'ascenseur qui devait les mener au laboratoire de potions de Sainte-Mangouste.

A sa droite, Hermione sentit Drago se contracter. Qu'il ose encore une fois lui soutenir qu'il n'était pas jaloux…

\- J'ai changé d'avis, Blaise, expliqua la jeune femme.

Il se tourna vers elle et arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu es certaine ?

\- Oui, assura-t-elle.

\- Euh… Excusez-moi d'interrompre ce moment de _pure complicité_ mais l'un d'entre vous aurait-il l'obligeance de m'expliquer à propos de quoi Granger, ici présente, a changé d'avis ?!

Hermione vit Zabini ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour dire une bêtise de son cru, et elle préféra le coiffer au poteau.

\- Je t'expliquerai lorsque l'on sera arrivé en bas.

Malefoy hocha la tête mais garda une expression distante et froide.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous trois devant deux chaudrons, éteints.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda le blond en pointant du doigt la potion d'Amplification préparée par Blaise et qui ressemblait, à si méprendre, à du sang.

\- Ça, fit Hermione, c'est une potion d'Amplification.

Le blond hocha la tête avant de se figer brusquement.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire, intervint Blaise à l'adresse d'Hermione.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Zabini ! Il s'agit de sa mère ! Et, de toute façon, je n'ai plus envie de lui cacher quoique ce soit.

\- Ah oui, excuse-moi, j'oubliais que c'était de nouveau l'amour fou entre vous, railla le noir en levant les yeux au ciel.

Aucun des deux autres ne répondit mais la gêne fut soudainement palpable dans la pièce.

\- Bon, vous vous décidez à me dire en quoi une potion illégale et aux effets dévastateurs peut avoir un quelconque rapport avec ma mère, s'il-vous-plaît ?! s'impatienta Drago en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avant de leur jeter, tour à tour, un regard assassin.

.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Hermione lui expliqua toutes les péripéties que Blaise et elle avaient dû traverser pour parvenir à créer un remède pour Narcissa dans les temps. Le blond ne l'interrompit par une seule fois, son regard naviguant entre elle et son meilleur ami, tantôt intéressé ou bien colérique. Lorsqu'Hermione eut terminé de lui exposer l'idée qu'elle avait eu de demander à Blaise de confectionner une potion interdite pour tenter d'amplifier les effets de sa potion curative, elle se retrouva la gorge sèche. Le Serpentard ne pipa mot mais la Gryffondor vit qu'il n'était pas aussi en colère d'avoir été gardé à l'écart de leurs manigances qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

\- Et vous êtes prêts à essayer de mélanger les deux ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione. Les deux potions sont prêtes et, une fois le mélange effectué, il faudra encore la faire bouillir pendant environ quarante-huit heures avant de pouvoir la tester sur Narcissa.

\- En d'autres termes, nous serons fixés lundi soir.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- Bien, répondit simplement Drago.

.

Blaise et elle s'occupèrent alors de verser la potion d'Amplification dans le traitement à destination de Narcissa. Zabini remua ensuite la potion comme le protocole le réclamait afin de décupler les effets de celle préparée par Hermione. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, quelques minutes plus tard, la mixture avait pris un couleur marron clair mais, au moins, n'avait pas la consistance du goudron…

\- C'est normal, cette couleur ? demanda Hermione pour tout de même se rassurer.

\- Je suppose, répondit le potionniste.

\- Tu « supposes » ? tiqua la Gryffondor.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête Grangie, on dirait Malefoy ! rigola-t-il en réduisant son chaudron, à présent débarrassée de la potion illicite, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la taille d'un Gallion.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Typiquement Malefoyen, ce comportement…

\- Zabini, ça suffit… siffla le véritable Malefoy en se levant de la paillasse sur laquelle il s'était assis.

\- Oh putain, c'est pas vrai ! Vous allez vous mettre à faire comme tous ces couples super gnangnans où, dès que l'on en taquine un, l'autre arrive à la rescousse tel un preux chevalier complètement débile ?!

Aucun des deux ne répondit mais ils levèrent les yeux au ciel de concert.

\- Merlin… c'est pas vrai, répéta théâtralement le noir en soupirant avant de se plaquer une main sur le visage, comme s'il était en proie à une terrible douleur physique.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas envie de t'écouter faire des simagrées toute la journée, Zabini, mais Hermione et moi avons d'autres choses à faire alors… commença Drago.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça… Allez-y ! Allez roucouler tels les deux amoureux transis que vous êtes, tandis que je reste désespérément seul, geignit-il faussement.

\- Hum… Est-ce qu'arpenter les rues du Chemin de Traverse à la recherche du cadeau idéal pour une fillette de dix ans t'intéresse, Zabini ? demanda Hermione en enfilant son manteau.

\- Merlin non ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle te traîne faire du shopping pour une gamine de dix ans, Dray ! fit-il en regardant brièvement son meilleur ami. Tu dois vraiment être un putain de bon coup au lit Gran… hum… enfin euh… laisse tomber, bredouilla-t-il en captant le regard menaçant que Drago lui avait jeté.

Hermione partit d'un rire léger. Ils sortirent de la pièce et Zabini les interpella alors qu'elle et Drago s'éloignaient en direction de l'entrée du bâtiment.

\- Eh, Malefoy !

Drago se retourna.

\- Toi et moi, demain après-midi, on va se faire un petit entraînement de Quidditch. Il est grand temps que tu te rappelles ce que c'est que d'avoir des activités de vrais mecs !

Hermione se retint de lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui et de ses activités de « vrais mecs » et se contenta de poser sur lui un regard assassin alors que Drago acceptait. Ce dernier eut alors un rire moqueur en voyant l'expression courroucée de la Gryffondor. Elle le fusilla à son tour du regard, ce qui eut pour effet d'étouffer rapidement ses rires. Zabini, qui avait de toute évidence assisté à toute la scène, se rapprocha d'Hermione.

\- Eh ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami ?!

Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et il se tourna vers le blond.

\- Bordel mais elle t'a castré ou quoi ?! Ecoute, Granger, je t'adore mais bon…

\- Comment ça tu « l'adores » ?! le coupa Drago.

\- Oh putain de merde ! Vous êtes désespérants tous les deux… J'me casse ! s'exclama-t-il mi-exaspéré mi-amusé. A demain Dray ! A lundi Granger ! Roucoulez bien…

Et il les laissa là. Les deux amants échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de soupirer, ce qui les conduisit à échanger un sourire complice.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Merlin, je ne vais rien trouver ! soupira Hermione pour ce qui lui semblait être la vingtième fois.

\- Si tu arrêtais de te poser mille et une questions à chaque fois que tu trouvais un truc aussi, répliqua le Serpentard qui en avait tout aussi marre qu'elle de piétiner dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse à la recherche du cadeau idéal.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas, c'est important pour une petite fille d'avoir dix ans et j'aimerais _vraiment_ lui trouver un cadeau qui lui fera plaisir !

\- Elle a dix ans, Granger ! Achète-lui une robe à pois ou un livre d'images avec trois licornes qui en sortent et elle sera contente.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est quoi tous ces préjugés ?! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est une fille qu'elle apprécie les robes ou les livres avec des images de licornes ! rétorqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que la fille de ce pédant de Percy Weasley n'apprécie pas ce genre de chose.

\- Eh bien, pas du tout, si tu veux tout savoir. Contrairement à sa sœur, Lucy est un véritable garçon manqué et…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Ils venaient de passer devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Sans plus attendre, elle attrapa le Serpentard par la manche et l'entraîna à sa suite.

.

\- Bonjour, bienvenu, les salua un sorcier qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années.

Son visage arborait une quantité impressionnante de boutons et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le plaindre. Elle-même n'avait jamais eu à affronter cette période « critique » de la vie d'un adolescent – voire même post-adolescent en ce qui concernait le vendeur - et ne s'en sentait que plus chanceuse en cet instant.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle en s'approchant du comptoir pendant que Drago partait jeter un coup d'œil au nouveau _Comète 530_. Je recherche un cadeau pour une petite fille de dix ans. Je sais qu'elle apprécie le Quidditch et je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider.

Le vendeur la fixa quelques secondes, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément, avant de répondre finalement :

\- Bien sûr, veuillez me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît, nous allons trouver son bonheur.

La Gryffondor lui emboîta le pas alors qu'ils s'approchaient des balais miniatures. Comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête, la jeune femme l'arrêta tout de suite.

\- Elle en a déjà un.

\- Ah. Très bien, mais depuis quand le possède-t-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Hermione. Peut-être une année ou deux.

Elle savait que Ginny lui en avait offert un mais elle ne parvenait plus à se souvenir pour qu'elle occasion. Son anniversaire ? Un Noël ? Impossible de se rappeler.

\- Eh bien, vous savez, Miss, un balai miniature s'use assez rapidement. Ils deviennent très vite moins performants.

\- Ah…

\- Si cette jeune Demoiselle apprécie le Quidditch, je suis certain qu'elle serait ravie de recevoir le tout nouveau _Comète 130_ , une réplique exacte de ceux pour les adultes.

\- Ah… répéta Hermione, pas vraiment convaincue.

Le vendeur sembla comprendre que sa technique de vente ne prenait pas alors il tenta une autre tactique.

\- Après, fit-il, à dix ans, un enfant est tout à fait apte à recevoir un balai « pour adulte ».

Il prit la direction d'un autre pan de mur. Hermione vit que Drago se tenait debout un peu plus loin.

\- Ce modèle, par exemple, fit-il en pointant un _Brossdur 20_ , présente un très bon rapport qualité prix.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit tout à fait adapté, dit une Hermione hésitante.

\- Je puis vous assurer que dix ans est un âge tout à fait raisonnable pour acquérir un « vrai » balai, insista le vendeur en lui faisant un sourire faussement charmeur.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et faillit sursauter lorsqu'elle sentit un bras enserrer sa taille. Reconnaissant l'odeur de Drago, elle se détendit alors qu'il lui demandait :

\- Alors, tu as trouvé ?

\- Je ne suis pas certaine. Monsieur, fit-elle en regardant le vendeur, me conseille de lui acheter ce type de balais mais je ne…

\- Pardon ? tiqua le Serpentard.

\- Euh…

Hermione s'apprêtait à répéter, pensant qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas compris ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Vous êtes réellement en train de lui conseiller d'acheter un _vrai_ balai pour une fillette de dix ans ?! demanda-t-il au vendeur.

\- Eh bien… fit-il, décontenancé.

\- Et une merde comme un _Brossdur 20_ ?! La gamine l'aura à peine enfourché qu'elle aura déjà fait une chute de vingt mètres de haut !

\- Je puis vous assurer, Monsieur, que nos…

\- C'est ça ! le coupa le Serpentard. Gardez votre baratin pour un autre.

Il se retourna alors vers Hermione qui observait la scène, partagée entre l'irritation et la honte d'avoir failli se faire embobiner par ce vendeur qui n'y connaissait manifestement rien du tout. Elle-même n'avait aucune connaissance sur le sujet puisque n'appréciant pas le Quidditch, un trait de caractère que sa fille lui avait, par ailleurs, emprunté, ce qui expliquait qu'Hermione n'ait jamais eu à faire ce genre d'achats.

\- Viens, lui dit son amant en l'attirant vers lui. J'ai trouvé quelque chose par là-bas.

Il adressa un regard glacial au vendeur puis tourna les talons.

\- Elle a un balai miniature, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione. Mais le vendeur m'a dit qu'il n'était peut-être plus très…

\- N'écoute pas cet idiot, il n'y connaît rien. Scorp' a gardé le sien pendant près de trois ans et il était en parfait état de marche.

Hermione soupira, soulagée puisque ce genre de balais coûtait tout de même relativement cher.

\- Je suppose qu'on lui a déjà offert l'équipement qui va avec, reprit le Serpentard.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione.

\- Hum. Eh bien, dans le doute, je te conseillerai de lui acheter ça, dit-il en pointant quelque chose avec son index.

Hermione regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait. Il s'agissait d'un petit coffret contenant un Souafle miniature, une batte et un Cognard « sans danger » ainsi qu'un Vif d'or « ne s'élevant pas à plus de trois mètres au-dessus du sol et restant bien visible ». Hermione avisa le prix, qui restait très correct et se tourna vers son amant, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est parfait, merci beaucoup !

Il lui rendit son sourire avant d'appeler le vendeur.

\- Je prendrai le coffret pour enfant, annonça Hermione.

\- Bien Miss euh… Madame, se reprit-il en avisant le bras de Drago toujours autour de sa taille.

Contre toute attente, ce dernier se mit à rire avec sarcasmes, faisant froncer les sourcils des deux autres.

\- Vous êtes donc aussi idiot que vous semblez l'être, _Monsieur_ , dit le Serpentard.

Le vendeur s'offusqua immédiatement.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de…

\- Non mais franchement ! Vous ne croyez pas que la communauté magique en aurait entendu parler si Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy s'étaient mariés ? railla-t-il.

Soudain, les yeux du vendeur s'agrandirent de stupeur, passant d'Hermione à Drago avant de finalement se poser sur ce dernier.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Malefoy, je-je ne vous avais pas reconnu, bégaya-t-il en lui jetant un regard presque apeuré.

Le blond parut s'en amuser.

\- Hum… Vous vous rendez compte que vous vouliez vendre un balai totalement merdique à une femme qui a sauvé notre pays ?

Le vendeur rougit fortement avant de se confondre en excuses.

\- Mrs… Miss Granger ! Je suis terriblement désolé…

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas, trouvant scandaleux qu'un vendeur aussi incompétent ne soit pas supervisé par quelqu'un possédant de meilleures connaissances. Elle avait peut-être évité le drame grâce à Drago mais cela ne serait certainement pas le cas de toutes les personnes qui viendraient ici en pensant pouvoir recevoir de réels conseils avisés.

\- Comptez-vous rester là à nous fixer jusqu'à la Saint-Merlin ou allez-vous faire ce pourquoi on vous paie et encaisser l'achat de ma femme ?

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler alors que le vendeur semblait de plus en plus confus.

\- Votre femme ? Mais enfin je…

\- C'était juste pour voir si vous suiviez, sombre crétin ! Alors, maintenant, dépêchez-vous si vous ne voulez pas que je demande à voir votre supérieur.

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur, répondit le vendeur avec précipitation avant de s'emparer du coffret et de se diriger vers le comptoir.

Drago ricana alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, tout de même amusée par son comportement.

.

Ils retournèrent près de la caisse. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à sortir son porte-monnaie lorsque le vendeur interrompit son geste.

\- Je vous offre le coffret, c'est la moindre des choses, dit-il en jetant un sortilège pour qu'un joli papier cadeau, sur lequel une multitude de petits vifs d'or qui voletaient allègrement, vienne l'emballer.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, en effet, affirma Drago d'une voix sifflante.

Ni Hermione ni le vendeur ne commentèrent mais la Gryffondor remercia tout de même ce dernier lorsqu'il lui tendit le paquet.

\- Passez une très bonne journée, les salua-t-il.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Tu vas apporter quelque chose pour les Weasley ? demanda Drago depuis la cuisine alors qu'Hermione était occupée à passer ses notes en revue pour le lundi après-midi – autrement dit le moment où elle tenterait _enfin_ de débarrasser Narcissa de sa terrible maladie.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. A vrai dire, je comptais offrir un bouquet à Molly, puisque je sais qu'elle apprécie beaucoup les fleurs, mais j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi apporter à Arthur. Je pourrais sans doute lui trouver un objet Moldu mais…

\- Que penses-tu d'une bouteille d'alcool ?

\- De l'alcool ? Oui, pourquoi pas, je sais qu'il apprécie le Pur-Feu mais… Drago ?!

Hermione se retourna prestement sur sa chaise lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Elle s'approcha de la cuisine mais ne trouva le Serpentard nulle part… Stupéfaite, Hermione retourna dans le salon mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un mètre qu'un « PLOP » résonna une nouvelle fois.

\- Tiens, apporte-lui ça, annonça Malefoy en lui tendant une bouteille.

Hermione la réceptionna et regarda l'étiquette. Elle reconnut la réplique du « Whisky-Pur-Feu, deux-cent cinquante ans d'âge » que Drago avait offert à Zabini, qu'elle avait déjà goûté et qui était une pure merveille.

\- Drago, souffla-t-elle, véritablement surprise par son geste. Tu n'as pas à…

Il la coupa d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Apporte-lui ça, ça lui plaira, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de retourner à son découpage de poivrons.

Hermione resta interdite, la bouteille dans une main et les yeux écarquillés, pendant de longues secondes avant de finalement retourner dans le salon. Si quelqu'un lui avait un jour dit que Drago Malefoy offrirait indirectement un cadeau à Arthur Weasley… Et quel cadeau !

.

Leur dîner se déroula dans un silence paisible que chacun apprécia. Hermione prit tout de même le temps de congratuler Drago pour ses talents culinaires. Décidément, cet homme était plein de surprises…

Après le repas, la Gryffondor alla prendre un bain, son nouveau roman sous le bras, tandis que le Serpentard s'enfermait dans son bureau pour rédiger elle ne savait quels courriers.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione était plongée dans sa lecture lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on l'épiait. Elle prit le temps de terminer son paragraphe avant de refermer le livre et de lever les yeux. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Drago l'observait, un sourire en coin et délicieusement séducteur accroché sur ses lèvres. Décidant de ne pas entrer dans son jeu, Hermione demanda simplement :

\- Tu veux te laver ?

\- Ça dépend…

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Rédiger tous ces courriers m'a véritablement _épuisé_ , dit-il en insistant excessivement sur le dernier mot.

\- Voyez-vous cela…

\- Que veux-tu ? Je me fais vieux… fit-il, son visage prenant une expression faussement peinée.

\- Mais quel comédien ! rigola Hermione.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de reprendre :

\- Me laisseras-tu te rejoindre dans ton bain ô toi, Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus intelligente de la planète ?

La Gryffondor ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

\- Merlin, j'aurais tout entendu !

\- Ça veut dire oui ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être devrais-tu continuer les flatteries encore un peu, non ?

\- Ou alors, peut-être pourrais-je te convaincre de m'accepter dans ton bain d'une autre façon… dit-il d'une voix résolument sensuelle.

Hermione se plaça une main sur le cœur.

\- Merlin merci, pendant quelques secondes j'ai cru que tu étais un criminel sous polynectar. Mais, _heureusement_ , tu me fais des avances en affichant ton masque d'arrogance habituelle alors me voilà rassurée sur ton identité, soupira-t-elle, faussement soulagée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis supposé rire à _ça_ ?

\- Eh bien, si tu veux ne serait-ce que mettre _un_ orteil dans mon bain, je te le conseil, répliqua Hermione très sérieusement.

\- J'ai vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur toi, Granger !

\- Je croyais que tu devais me faire des compliments, Malefoy…

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres et il secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme s'il était dépassé par les événements.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Laisse-moi me lever, Malefoy ! s'exclama durement Hermione et pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas employer mon patronyme que je vais te laisser partir plus rapidement.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais quand je t'appelais par ton nom de famille, contra-t-elle en tentant d'échapper à son étreinte.

\- J'ai dit que j'aimais mon nom dans ta bouche pendant qu'on faisait l'amour mais certainement pas quand tu me gueules dessus ! Quoique… c'est vrai que c'est plutôt sexy, même quand tu me gueules dessus… Finalement continues, ajouta-t-il en souriant contre sa nuque avant de passer lascivement sa main sur sa cuisse nue.

Hermione tenta de se soustraire à son étreinte mais y mit tout à coup beaucoup moins de conviction, ce que le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

\- Eh bien, si tu comptes me séquestrer jusqu'à ce que je sois en retard, autant mettre ce temps à profit pour faire autre chose que de se hurler dessus.

\- Je n'aurais, moi-même, pas pu faire une remarque plus pertinente, Miss Granger.

\- Mieux vaut pour toi que je ne regrette pas de ne pas t'avoir frappé et insulté jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses sortir du lit, le menaça-t-elle très sérieusement.

\- C'est un défi ?

\- A toi de voir, répondit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Il lui adressa un sourire mi-aguicheur mi-joueur avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Drago ? Tu n'aurais pas vu mon… OH MERLIN ! s'écria Hermione se retournant brusquement en plein milieu du couloir avant de refermer son déshabillé noir qu'elle avait, _heureusement_ , renfilé par-dessus ses sous-vêtements.

\- Salut Grangie ! la salua Blaise Zabini.

Même si elle ne l'avait plus en ligne de mire, la Gryffondor pouvait percevoir son sourire _et_ son regard libidineux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

\- Ton mec m'a invité à entrer. Nous allons déjeuner ensemble avant de nous entraîner, expliqua-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait logique d'aller au restaurant avant de faire du sport…

\- Hum… Bref, tu avoueras que ces derniers temps, nous avons plutôt tendance à nous trouver dans de fâcheuses postures, toi et moi…

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose mais n'en eut pas le temps.

\- C'est-à-dire ? claqua la voix de Drago dans son dos.

\- Oh, Grangie ne t'as pas raconté ?! Eh bien il s'avère qu'elle est venue me rendre une petite visite chez moi, jeudi soir, et m'a trouvé dans mon plus simple appareil… expliqua-t-il.

\- PARDON ?!

Comprenant qu'elle devait intervenir avant qu'un meurtre ne soit commis, Hermione s'assura que son déshabillé était bien noué avant de se retourner. Zabini semblait très fier de son petit effet alors que Drago écumait de rage, ses yeux passant de son meilleur ami à elle.

\- J'ai effectivement transplané chez Zabini ce soir-là, pour lui faire part de mes idées sur la potion d'Amplification, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant Malefoy serrer les poings. Et j'ai effectivement trouvé cet abruti – elle jeta un regard furibond à l'abruti en question – nu comme un ver mais rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé s'il ne se baladait pas à poil dans son salon !

Blaise eut un hoquet de surprise et parut scandalisé.

\- Comme si j'allais m'habiller quand je suis chez moi ! s'exclama-t-il en la regardant de la même façon que si elle était subitement devenue folle à lier.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Drago. Il semblait se retenir très difficilement de frapper quelque chose – ou quelqu'un.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? articula-t-il finalement à son attention.

\- Rien, ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller finir de me préparer, sourit-elle. Ne le laisse pas sortir du salon s'il-te-plaît, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Blaise d'un mouvement du menton.

\- Avec plaisir ! répondit Malefoy.

\- Eh ! Je suis là ! s'interposa Zabini, faussement outré.

\- Ta gueule ! Et, putain, arrêtes de la regarder comme ça ! explosa Drago en empoignant son meilleur ami par l'épaule pour le faire se retourner.

Hermione échangea un regard avec son amant avant de filer en direction de son dressing.

}{

\- Tu t'assieds là et tu ne bouges pas, somma Drago en poussant son « meilleur ami » dans le canapé du salon.

Le noir ne s'offusqua nullement de son ton impétueux et lui adressa plutôt un sourire amusé.

\- Quoi ?! grogna le Serpentard en laçant ses chaussures.

\- Dis-moi, tu laisses souvent Grangie te donner des ordres ? demanda-t-il.

Drago laissa passer une seconde de silence, histoire de ne pas étrangler Blaise si tôt dans la journée, avant de finalement répondre.

\- Un Malefoy ne reçoit pas d'ordre. Un Malefoy écoute ce qu'on lui dit et accepte, ou refuse, mais il ne reçoit pas d'ordre, dit-il d'une voix pompeuse.

\- Ah ouais… ? Enfin sauf quand Grangie te dis des trucs du style « prend moi sauvagement et immédiatement, Malefoy ! »… Là, je suis persuadé que tu fais _tout_ ce qu'elle te demande, pas vrai mon vieux Drago, ricana le Serpentard en adressant un clin d'œil coquin.

Drago le fusilla du regard mais fut incapable de répondre quoique ce soit qui ne soit pas des insultes ou un Impardonnable, aussi préféra-t-il rester silencieux. Une fois qu'il eut lacé ses chaussures, il se leva puis partit rejoindre Hermione d'un pas raide, ce qui fit ricaner Blaise.

.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Hermione en le voyant arriver par le biais du miroir devant lequel elle se maquillait.

\- Zabini est un connard !

La Gryffondor sourit.

\- Je ne vais pas te contredire sur ce point.

\- J'espère bien, grogna-t-il.

Elle arqua un sourcil tout en appliquant son mascara.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait vu Zabini à poil un soir de pleine lune chez lui parce que j'avais un truc _super_ important à lui dire, grommela-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Hermione explosa de rire avant de se retourner et de s'approcher de lui.

\- Déjà, ce n'était pas une nuit de pleine lune - enfin je n'ai pas pris le temps de regarder par la fenêtre - et, ensuite, j'avais véritablement un truc _super_ important à lui dire, assura-t-elle en enfilant sa veste.

\- Hum…

\- Je ne te savais pas _si_ jaloux…

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! répondit-il, presque comme un automate.

Elle lui lança un regard éloquent mais ne commenta pas. Elle attrapa son sac à main, y plaçant sa baguette.

\- Tu as choisi quoi comme couleur pour le bouquet ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Rose et blanc, répondit-il laconiquement.

\- Bien.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me remercier d'y être allé ! se récria le Serpentard.

\- Tu te fiches de moi là, j'espère ?! C'est à cause de toi que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire moi-même alors c'était la moindre des choses ! rigola-t-elle.

\- Hum… grogna-t-il.

Il se leva du lit alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre mais elle se retourna au dernier moment vers lui.

\- On se retrouve ici pour le dîner ?

Il acquiesça, toujours agacé. Elle dut s'en rendre compte car elle lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de s'approcher de lui. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds afin de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de lui souffler :

\- J'aime assez quand tu es jaloux. Ça te donne un petit côté… sexy.

\- Comme si j'en avais besoin, répondit-il du tac-au-tac alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres également.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner. Mais Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de quitter la pièce. Il la retint par le bras, l'obligeant à pivoter vers lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser langoureux et passionné. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, plus chastement, avant de se redresser.

\- Envoie-moi un Patronus si tu as besoin.

Elle acquiesça.

}{

Hermione récupéra le magnifique bouquet que Drago avait fait confectionner par la fleuriste du Chemin de Traverse, la bouteille de Whisky, le cadeau de Lucy Weasley et se retourna pour saluer les deux Serpentard. Blaise se contenta d'un « À plus Grangie » et d'un mouvement vague de la main pendant que Drago passait un bras possessif au creux de ses reins et l'attirait à lui pour un nouveau baiser.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de vouloir marquer ton territoire en enfonçant ta langue dans la gorge de Granger, Malefoy ? Non parce qu'à ce train-là, elle va arriver en retard pour sa petite sauterie chez les Weasley et on va surtout perdre notre réservation !

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione transplana en dehors des limites du terrain des Weasley et la tête lui tourna à l'instant même où elle posa les yeux sur la bâtisse. Elle s'accorda quelques secondes pour fermer les paupières et respirer profondément. Elle tenta, autant que possible, de faire le vide dans son esprit. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer, c'était la clef… Lorsqu'elle ne ressentit plus l'envie ou le besoin de faire demi-tour, Hermione rouvrit les yeux et marcha en direction du petit portail. Arrivée à environ mi-distance de la porte d'entrée, la Gryffondor ne put réprimer un sourire puisque, de là où elle se tenait, elle entendait distinctement Molly Weasley hurler à pleins poumons, apparemment contre l'un de ses fils ou petits enfants.

Elle toqua à la porte puis patienta. Ce fut Harry qui vint lui ouvrir.

\- Hermione, la salua-t-il avant de l'enlacer brièvement.

Il arborait une expression mi-inquiète mi-soulagée qui la fit sourire encore davantage.

\- Ça va Harry ? demanda-t-elle innocemment une fois qu'il se fut écarté.

\- Oui, oui ça va. Et-et toi ? répondit-il d'une voix distraite et pas très rassurée.

\- Très bien, merci, assura Hermione alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil derrière elle.

La jeune femme leva imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel.

\- Drago n'est pas là, Harry.

\- Ah… Ah.

Il semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma.

\- Tu me laisses entrer ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Hein ? Euh oui bien sûr, désolé.

Il s'effaça de devant la porte et Hermione pénétra dans la maison qui avait été son domicile pendant quelques mois. Elle entendit la « douce » voix de Molly s'élever une nouvelle fois et interrogea Harry du regard.

\- Fred a renversé le gâteau d'anniversaire de sa cousine par terre il y a deux minutes et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais, visiblement, sa nouvelle bêtise équivalait la dernière, l'informa son meilleur ami.

Hermione ne commenta pas et s'avança jusqu'à la pièce principale. Tous les meubles avaient été repoussés contre les murs et une immense table était dressée sur laquelle assiettes, verres, couverts et décorations de circonstances avaient été disposés. Elle dit ensuite bonjour à tous les Weasley présents dans la pièce, avec plus ou moins de chaleur, mais remarqua que tous semblaient soulagés de constater qu'elle était venue seule. La Gryffondor salua comme il se devait la reine de la journée puis se rendit dans la cuisine où Molly, Ginny, Audrey et Arthur s'affairaient.

\- Mione !

Ginny l'enlaça, Audrey et elle échangèrent une bise, Arthur lui fit un signe de la main et Molly la serra contre elle à lui en rompre les os.

\- Hermione, ma chérie ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna finalement d'elle et lui adressa un regard critique.

\- Tu dois vraiment te nourrir davantage, Hermione ! Tu es encore plus mince que lorsque tu as quitté la maison !

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas alors que Ginny réprimandait sa mère.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, fit-elle à l'intention de la brune, ignorant superbement sa fille au passage. J'avais déjà prévu de te donner quelques plats à rapporter chez toi. Il me semble que tu as un faible pour mon pâté en croûte, non ? ajouta-t-elle distraitement en jetant un sortilège sur la planche à découper qui alla se nettoyer toute seule tandis que les pelures d'oignons se dirigeaient tout naturellement en direction de la poubelle par la voie des airs.

\- Euh… oui, répondit Hermione qui tentait de ne pas rire aux expressions faciales de Ginny qui imitait caricaturalement la matriarche dans son dos.

\- Ginevra Weasley, tu crois que je ne te vois pas ?! Dépêche-toi d'écosser ces petits pois ou je te donne deux fois plus de corvées !

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel mais n'osa pas répliquer. Hermione profita de cette accalmie pour sortir ses « cadeaux » de son sac à main. Elle commença par redonner sa taille originelle au bouquet de fleurs et le tendis à Molly.

\- Oh Hermione, ma chérie ! Il ne fallait pas ! Il est vraiment magnifique ! apprécia-t-elle en respirant la douce odeur à plein poumon.

Elle enlaça sa belle-fille, son bouquet dans une main, avant d'aller le mettre dans un vase et de le porter dans le salon, certainement pour en faire un centre de table. Profitant de son absence, Hermione sortit la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Mr Weasley parut réellement surpris lorsqu'elle la lui tendit.

\- Voici pour vous, Arthur.

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de les baisser sur l'étiquette.

\- Hermione ! souffla-t-il. Hermione enfin mais c'est…

\- Un cadeau de Drago Malefoy, le coupa-t-elle, décidant de jouer carte sur table.

De toute façon, à en juger par l'expression qu'il arborait, Arthur Weasley ne l'aurait jamais crue si elle affirmait l'avoir achetée avec son maigre salaire…

A l'annonce du nom de son amant, un silence de plomb tomba dans la cuisine, Ginny, Audrey et Molly – qui avait fait son retour entre temps – les observant. Arthur finit par détacher les yeux de la bouteille et releva le regard vers la Gryffondor.

\- Eh bien, commença-t-il. Tu le remercieras pour moi s'il-te-plaît.

Elle opina.

\- C'est vraiment… un très beau cadeau. Deux-cent cinquante ans d'âge et de cette marque en plus…

.

\- Où dois-je mettre le cadeau de Lucy ? demanda Hermione à l'attention d'Audrey.

\- Nous avons tout entreposé dans le salon mais, Hermione, tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée…

Hermione lui fit un signe vague de la main avant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Elle alla déposer le coffret avec les autres présents puis retourna dans la cuisine afin de proposer son aide.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être aider Ginny à écosser les petits pois, suggéra Molly.

Hermione opina avant de prendre place près de son amie.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir à requérir ton aide, Hermione, se lamenta Mrs Weasley. Mais les bêtises de Fred nous ont véritablement mises en retard.

\- Premièrement, vous n'avez pas requis mon aide, Molly, je vous l'ai proposée. Et ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis ravie de pouvoir aider, affirma la Gryffondor en souriant.

Pendant que Mr Weasley était occupé à nettoyer les frasques de son petit-fils, sa femme redonnait une allure convenable au gâteau d'anniversaire à étages qu'elle avait préparé.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Narcissa Malefoy ? l'interrogea Audrey une fois qu'ils furent tous passés à table.

Surprise par sa question, Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre de vin et releva immédiatement la tête. La mère de Lucy lui adressa un doux sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Percy m'a expliqué que tu ne pouvais plus venir aux réunions du Conseil, de même que Mr Malefoy, et il m'a donné la raison lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Mais, rassure-toi, je n'en parlerai pas autour de moi. Je voulais simplement savoir s'il y avait de l'espoir pour elle.

La Gryffondor avait toujours apprécié cette femme qui était réellement altruiste. Elle avait d'ailleurs été très présente pour Hermione juste après les décès de Ron et Rose, lui faisant promettre de requérir son aide pour tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. La jeune femme s'essuya le coin des lèvres avec sa serviette avant de prendre la parole, attirant l'attention de presque toute la table – ou tout au moins le côté « adulte » de cette dernière.

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire, nous allons, Blaise Zabini et moi-même, essayé le traitement que nous avons mis en place dès demain.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour le mettre au point ? questionna Percy, visiblement intéressé.

\- Je l'ai soumise à des substituts d'ingrédients magiques et nous avons choisi ceux auxquels elle réagissait le mieux pour élaborer la potion curative.

\- Ingénieux. Blaise Zabini est Médicomage également ?

\- Non, il est potionniste.

Percy hocha la tête.

\- Je serai donc de retour aux réunions, de même que D… Malefoy, dès la semaine prochaine, annonça la jeune femme.

\- Bien. Pendant que tu en parles, poursuivit-il, il faut que je te donne quelques formulaires sur lesquels j'ai besoin de vos deux signatures. Tu penses que tu pourras me les renvoyer dans mon bureau demain dans la journée ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit la Gryffondor.

\- Oh et il n'y aura plus que des réunions le lundi et le vendredi soir à partir de la semaine prochaine, ajouta Percy avant de piquer un morceau de viande avec sa fourchette.

Hermione acquiesça puis recommença à déjeuner.

.

\- Au fait, Hermione ? l'interpella George qui était assis un peu plus loin.

Elle releva les yeux de son assiette.

\- As-tu eu l'occasion de tester mon petit cadeau d'anniversaire ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

La jeune femme eut un rictus moqueur en repensant à l'épisode des « Marques des Ténèbres comestibles ».

\- Eh bien oui, si tu veux tout savoir, répondit-elle en lui adressant un regard mystérieux.

Il parut stupéfait et haussa un sourcil. Il s'apprêtait de toute évidence à lui poser une question mais fut pris de court par sa mère.

\- Quel était ce cadeau ? se renseigna Molly en regardant alternativement son fils et sa belle-fille.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Georges garda le silence, ce qu'Hermione apprécia à sa juste valeur. Mais, décidant de crever véritablement l'abcès, et se disant qu'une petite anecdote où Drago Malefoy n'était pas à son avantage ne pouvait que détendre l'atmosphère, la Gryffondor répondit.

\- George m'avait offert un assortiment des produits qu'il vend à son magasin et, parmi les « douceurs », se trouvaient des « Marques des Ténèbres comestibles ».

À cette annonce, une chape de plomb sembla tomber sur toute la table si bien que même les enfants se retournèrent vers eux, étonnés de ne plus entendre leur grand-père parler d'une voix forte et leur oncle faire des blagues idiotes. Hermione vit que Harry s'était figé sur sa chaise et qu'il la regardait avec appréhension. Préférant ne pas s'attarder sur son propre malaise, elle reprit la parole.

\- Sur la boîte, il avait laissé une note qui disait « _A faire tester à Malefoy en cas de mauvais comportement... »_ et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Ils semblèrent tous arrêter de respirer et la dévisagèrent comme s'ils avaient du mal à croire qu'elle se trouvait devant eux. Finalement, ce fut Ginny qui posa la question à dix-mille Gallions.

\- Qu'avait-il fait ?

Presque amusée de les voir aussi inquiets, Hermione prit le temps de porter une nouvelle bouchée de son repas à ses lèvres avant de répondre simplement :

\- Il avait fait son « Malefoy ».

Et leur effarement atteint son paroxysme lorsque Molly lui demanda comment le Serpentard avait réagi et qu'Hermione annonça :

\- Plutôt bien. Il savait quelles seraient les conséquences – ou tout au moins les imaginait… plus ou moins – mais il savait surtout qu'il devait le faire. Par contre, reprit-elle à l'adresse de Georges après une seconde de silence. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à en stopper les effets.

\- Oh ça, c'est normal ! J'ai mis au point une toute nouvelle formule il y a quelques semaines. Je suis ravie d'apprendre que ça marche correctement.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu ne l'avais pas testée ?! se récria Hermione.

\- Si, bien sûr ! A cause de ces lois idiotes, je ne peux rien commercialiser qui n'ait pas été testé auparavant par des sorciers en blouse blanche « pour être sûr que mes produits ne mettent pas la vie de mes clients en danger », dit-il en mimant la voix perçante d'une femme qui devait lui avoir rappelé un bon nombre de fois ses responsabilités. Mais, au moment où je te les avais offertes, elles n'étaient pas encore proposées à la vente et je n'en ai encore eu aucun retour, expliqua George.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, je te rassure : ça fonctionne très bien ! rigola Hermione.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Combien de temps quoi ?

\- Il est resté malade ?

\- Je ne sais pas, en tout et pour tout peut être une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que je n'en stoppe les effets par un sortilège.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as laissé être « malade » _que_ dix minutes ?!

\- Oui. Quand j'ai vu l'effet qu'elles avaient, j'ai essayé de trouver rapidement un sortilège.

La jeune femme vit Harry lui lancer un regard étrange mais ne commenta pas.

\- En tout cas, moi, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça ! dit Ginny d'une voix enjouée. Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas filmé.

\- Tu sais, j'étais bien trop occupée à me tenir les côtes, répondit Hermione sans parvenir à réprimer un ricanement au souvenir de cette soirée mémorable.

.

Ainsi, et avant même que le gâteau ne soit apporté, George avait rebaptisé le Serpentard de « fouine vomissante » à défaut de « fouine bondissante » ce qui fit bien rire toute la table, à l'exception de Molly et Arthur Weasley - qui devaient se remémorer les cadeaux que le Serpentard en question leur avait offert – Audrey - qui ne prenait tout simplement aucun plaisir à ce genre de moqueries - et Harry - qui la dévisageait depuis le début du repas et qui semblait bien trop absorbé par ses pensées pour rire de quoique ce soit.

Entourées de ses deux parents, la petite Lucy souffla ensuite ses bougies avant de commencer à déballer ses cadeaux. Elle poussa un cri suraigu en découvrant le coffret et vint embrasser Hermione comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau cadeau de la Terre. Quoique, d'après elle, il s'agissait bien du plus « génialissime cadeau de la planète toute entière ! ».

Alors qu'Arthur servait les cafés, après qu'ils eurent tous prêtés main forte pour le débarrassage, Hermione vit Harry arriver à sa hauteur, sa fille dans les bras.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais autant en Quidditch, fit-il en pointant Lucy qui était occupée à faire l'inventaire des différents gadgets que contenait le coffret.

\- C'est Drago qui m'a conseillé.

\- _Drago_ , hein ? reprit son meilleur ami.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'animosité dans sa voix, plutôt une certaine résignation.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Harry détacha les yeux de sa nièce avant de se tourner vers Hermione qui buvait son café. Le brun empêcha sa fille d'attraper ses lunettes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu sembles heureuse, Hermione.

La jeune femme détacha ses lèvres de sa tasse puis plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles vertes du Survivant. Elle lui adressa un mince sourire, presque comme si elle s'excusait.

\- Je le suis, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Contre toute attente, Harry lui rendit son sourire.

\- Tant mieux, ce n'est que ce que je veux pour toi.

Emue, Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de refouler les larmes qui se pressaient au bord de ses canaux lacrymaux. Heureusement, la voix de Molly coupa court à ses pensées.

\- Hermione, ma chérie, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais… tu nous avais plus ou moins promis que tu organiserais une pendaison de crémaillère pour que l'on voit où tu habites et… bredouilla la mère de famille.

La jeune femme sourit.

\- Je m'en souviens, Mrs Weasley.

\- Ah… Tu sais, je peux t'aider si tu as besoin… ou bien…

\- Ça ira, Mrs Weasley. Je vous avais promis alors voyons… elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix forte à l'adresse de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. J'organise un dîner chez moi euh… samedi soir prochain. Pensez-vous pouvoir venir ?

Tous les couples se consultèrent du regard et Angelina, la femme de George, fut la première à donner son assentiment.

\- Les enfants sont-ils également invités ?

Hermione se mordit brusquement la lèvre. Si elle invitait tous les adultes présents ici soit : Percy et sa femme Audrey, George et sa femme Angelina, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Harry et Ginny en se comptant elle-même ainsi que, peut-être, Drago et assurément Blaise - puisque si son amant acceptait de rester avec elle, elle savait qu'il aurait besoin de « soutien Serpentard » - la Gryffondor arrivait déjà à un compte de onze personnes. Son appartement avait peut-être une taille plus que raisonnable mais il ne lui permettrait jamais d'accueillir tous les enfants, n'étant pas à Poudlard, de chaque couple et qui, pour la plupart, aspiraient plus à courir et crier qu'à rester sagement à table à écouter des conversations qui les ennuyaient profondément.

\- Euh… je ne pense pas avoir suffisamment de place…, répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! la rassura Angelina. Ça fait ce qu'il me semble être des années que nous n'avons pas passé une soirée sans nos enfants et, même si Merlin nous est témoins que nous les aimons plus que tout au monde, je ne dis pas non à une soirée entre adultes, rigola-t-elle.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. Les autres couples promirent de faire garder leurs enfants mais en voyant le regard quelque peu peiné de Ginny, Hermione se fustigea.

\- Bien évidemment, les bébés sont acceptés, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en faisant un clin d'œil complice à sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière parut soulagée, ce qui n'était pas tellement le cas d'Harry. Hermione lui adressa une œillade surprise.

\- Je viens implicitement de récolter la mission « s'occuper de Lily pendant que Maman profitera de ne pas avoir son fils avec elle pour se laisser aller à boire un ou deux verres d'alcool », l'aiguilla-t-il.

La jeune femme ne put réprimer un petit rire en voyant son air blasé.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Oh, je connais ma femme, c'est tout.

Hermione ricana de nouveau, s'attirant le regard faussement agacé d'Harry.

\- Arrête ça, Mione, on dirait Malefoy.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit tout de même.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Voilà pour toi ma chérie, annonça Molly en lui tendant un grand sac dans lequel elle avait placé une bonne dizaine de récipients contenant respectivement du pâté en croûte, des légumes, de la viande, ainsi que des petits pâtés qu'elle avait commencé à préparer en prévision des fêtes de fin d'année et, surtout, des dizaines et des dizaines de gâteaux en tout genre qui se déclinaient sous tous les goûts et toutes les formes.

\- Merci beaucoup, Mrs Weasley, souffla la jeune femme en réceptionnant difficilement le tout.

\- Mais de rien ma chérie ! C'est tout à fait normal et puis il faut que tu reprennes un peu de poids !

\- Oui Molly.

Mais la mère de famille ne sembla pas l'avoir entendue et poursuivit.

\- Peut-être faudrait-il que je prenne contact avec Mr Malefoy pour qu'il supervise tes repas…

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler.

\- Je… vous… assure que ce n'est pas la peine, Molly, articula la Gryffondor en toussotant.

Elle ne parut pas très convaincue mais n'insista pas. Elle la serra dans ses bras en la remerciant d'être venue avant de lui souhaiter une bonne semaine. Hermione alla ensuite saluer le reste des Weasley qui était toujours présent.

\- Penses-tu que Mr Malefoy sera là samedi prochain ? lui demanda alors Mr Weasley.

\- Je… euh… je ne sais pas, avoua la jeune femme. Ce dîner n'était pas prévu et il… nous allons devoir en discuter mais j'ai… enfin, sa présence est-elle un problème ?

\- Non, assura Arthur au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione. En fait, j'aimerais surtout le remercier.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'en discuterai avec lui mais je lui transmettrai vos remerciements si vous le souhaitez.

\- Oui, s'il-te-plaît.

Hermione hocha la tête puis salua son beau-père. Elle fit par la suite ses au revoir à Ginny qui lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- J'espère qu'il y aura de l'alcool ! Une soirée sans les enfants… je compte en profiter !

\- Gin', ta fille sera là… lui rappela Hermione, amusée.

\- Oh oui mais elle est bien trop petite pour se souvenir d'avoir un jour vu sa mère pompette. Et puis Harry sera là _aussi_ …

La Gryffondor plaignit le pauvre Harry puis assura à son amie qu'elle aurait même le droit à sa propre bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

\- Et puis tu pourras également goûter à de l'alcool Moldu si tu veux. Je suis certaine que si Drago est là, il sera ravi de te le faire découvrir. Il en a une pleine réserve à la maison ! ajouta-t-elle sans vraiment réfléchir au sens de ses paroles.

Prenant finalement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se figea puis jeta un regard anxieux en direction de la jeune femme rousse. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois ou elle avait prononcé les mots « Malefoy » et « maison » dans la même tirade… Mais, contre toute attente, et malgré le fait que le « Malefoy » ait été remplacé par « Drago » depuis la dernière fois, Ginny resta parfaitement calme et un sourire vint même fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, j'attends samedi avec impatience, dit-elle sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

Hermione fut si stupéfaite qu'elle ne lui rendit même pas son étreinte, se contentant de déglutir et de refermer la bouche qu'elle avait ouverte en prévision d'excuses imminentes. Harry la salua ensuite et ils rirent tous les deux lorsque la Gryffondor annonça qu'elle allait devoir embaucher quelques personnes pour réussir à manger tout ce que Molly lui avait donné avant la fin de la semaine, puisqu'étant pratiquement certaine que la matriarche viendrait elle-même vérifier dans son frigidaire et ses placards qu'elle avait fait honneur à ses mets.

Elle fit un dernier signe de la main en direction des Weasley qui s'étaient réunis dans le salon puis sortit de la maison. Arrivée au portail, Hermione ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement avant de transplaner chez elle.

 _OoOoOoO_

Le déjeuner s'était largement éternisé puisqu'il était près de dix-huit heures trente lorsque la jeune femme arriva dans son appartement. Constatant que Drago n'était pas revenu, elle alla ranger la nourriture gracieusement offerte par Molly avant de s'occuper en faisant un peu de ménage. Elle était rendue dans la salle de bain principale lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit depuis le salon. Jetant un sortilège pour faire disparaître les quelques saletés qu'elle avait accumulées avec son balai Moldu, Hermione sortit de la pièce.

\- Hermione ? l'appelait son amant.

\- Salut, dit-elle en arrivant dans la pièce.

\- Salut, répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Eh bien, crois-moi ou non mais oui… Tout s'est très bien passé, dit la Gryffondor comme si elle peinait encore à y croire elle-même. Ça s'est même mieux passé que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer à vrai dire.

\- Tant mieux. La fillette était contente de son cadeau ? se renseigna-t-il en ôtant son manteau.

\- Très. C'est – je cite – le cadeau « le plus génialissime de la planète ».

Le blond sourit.

\- Mr Weasley était ravi également. Il m'a demandé de te remercier s'il ne te voyait pas samedi, ajouta-t-elle, l'air de rien.

\- Et pourquoi devrait-il me voir samedi ? l'interrogea le Serpentard en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil autour de la table basse, alors qu'elle-même prenait place sur le canapé.

\- Peut-être parce que j'organise une sorte de « pendaison de crémaillère » en retard et que je les ai invités.

\- Les Weasley ?

\- Oui. Molly et Arthur, George et sa femme Angelina, Percy et sa femme Audrey ainsi qu'Harry et Ginny, bien évidemment.

\- Je vois, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Et toi, ajouta la Gryffondor. Enfin si tu veux être là. Et peut-être Blaise aussi…

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

\- Bon… que tu souhaites que je sois là, je peux _encore_ le comprendre mais, Blaise… ? Tu es véritablement tombée sous son charme ou quoi ? railla-t-il, tout de même quelque peu inquiet.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Je me suis dit que tu serais peut-être plus enclin à accepter mon invitation si tu avais un… « allié », expliqua-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu penses que j'aurais besoin d'un allié ?

Hermione soupira. Cet homme était décidément insupportable !

\- Ok, laisse tomber ! fit-elle avec irritation avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre que le blond l'attrapait déjà par le bras.

\- Eh ! Excuse-moi, tu m'as simplement pris au dépourvu, c'est tout.

\- Alors tu seras là ? reprit-elle.

\- Tu veux que je sois là ?

Hermione eut envie de le gifler.

\- Je ne sais pas, moi… Je t'invite, je te propose d'inviter son meilleur ami, alors dis-moi, _Drago_ , tu penses que j'ai envie que tu sois là ? l'interrogea-t-elle, sarcastique.

\- Oui, bon, vu sous cet angle… ricana-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard éloquent.

\- Tu es bien agacée, dis-moi. Je croyais que ça s'était bien passé.

\- Ça s'est bien passé. C'est toi qui m'agace !

Il leva exagérément les yeux au ciel. Profitant qu'il l'ait lâchée, la jeune femme alla se servir son verre d'eau. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et qu'il semblait en pleine réflexion. Elle repassa près de lui sans lui prêter la moindre attention ce qui sembla, paradoxalement, le ramener sur Terre.

\- Ok.

\- Ok ?

\- Ok, je serai là.

\- Bien, fit-elle, ses lèvres s'étirant en un très mince sourire.

\- Par contre, je ne peux rien te promettre pour Blaise mais je vais lui en parler.

\- D'accord. Mais, tu sais, c'était une simple proposition. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne…

\- Oh si ! On ne sera pas trop de deux Serpentard pour gérer tous ces Gryffondor rouquins ! s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione eut un petit rire et ne fit aucun mouvement en le voyant s'approcher d'elle. Il glissa les mains autour de sa taille.

\- Oh et Ginny a déjà pris rendez-vous pour goûter à ton alcool Moldu, le renseigna-t-elle.

\- Ah oui ?

Il semblait réellement surpris.

\- Oui. Seuls les adultes seront là, enfin sauf Lily, le bébé de Gin' et Harry, et elle a déjà prévu de « profiter de sa soirée » si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Et Potter est d'accord avec ça ?

\- Pas vraiment…

Le blond eut un sourire sardonique.

\- Eh bien je serais _ravi_ de faire découvrir les joies de l'alcool Moldu à sa femme…

\- Drago ! se récria Hermione, faussement outrée.

\- Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours, se contenta-t-il de répondre, comme si cela expliquait tout.

\- Ah oui et… il faut que tu saches que… commença-t-elle.

\- Que ?

\- …

\- Que ?!

\- Qu'ils sont au courant pour l'épisode de la « Marque des Ténèbres comestible »…

Il se détacha brusquement d'elle et la fusilla du regard.

\- _PARDON_ ?! s'étrangla-t-il.

\- Euh oui… En fait, George m'a demandé si je m'en étais servie et… enfin c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère…

\- « Pour détendre l'atmosphère » ? Alors tu te fous ouvertement de ma gueule avec les Weasley pour détendre l'atmosphère, toi ?!

Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à savoir s'il plaisantait ou s'il était réellement furieux alors, dans le doute, elle joua la carte qui, elle le savait, marchait toujours.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. C'est juste qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de me regarder comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je me mette à pleurer sur mon sort et j'ai… enfin j'ai voulu leur prouver que j'allais mieux, que j'avais le sourire… Grâce à toi et… quand George m'a posé la question j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi…

Elle baissa le regard au sol et compta ensuite jusqu'à cinq. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq...

Il attrapa le bas de son menton et le remonta doucement. Plus aucune colère ne brillait dans ses prunelles mais il y avait quelque chose qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à identifier. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle et lui donna un long baiser, la plaquant contre lui. Il embrassa une dernière fois et plus chastement, ses lèvres avant de prendre la direction de son oreille.

\- Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

Merde !

\- Mais je te trouve bien trop sexy à jouer à la petite Serpentard manipulatrice alors je ne vais rien dire. Pour cette fois…

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire mi-mutin mi-penaud.

.

\- Sinon, fit-elle pour détourner la conversation, ça a été avec Blaise ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Vous n'avez pas été au restaurant ? Ni au Quidditch ?

\- Si.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours jaloux parce que je l'ai vu nu et qu'il m'a vue en sous-vêtements ? rigola la jeune femme.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, répéta-t-il comme une litanie.

Hermione secoua la tête et soupira… Ce mec l'épuisait…

\- Ok, comme tu voudras.

\- Hum… grogna-t-il.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Hum… répéta-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione explosa de rire. Les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et le regard noir, il illustrait parfaitement la « bouderie » à laquelle un enfant de cinq ans aurait pu s'adonner.

\- Arrête de rire !

\- Arrête de bouder comme un gamin !

\- Je ne boude pas.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- NON !

\- S.I !

\- N.O.N !

\- Tu m'agaces !

\- Toi aussi !

Un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et Hermione y répondit par un regard amusé.

\- Molly Weasley m'a donné plein de nourriture. Tu aimes le pâté en croûte ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi t'a-t-elle donné de la nourriture ?

\- Car, selon elle, je ne me nourris pas assez et je suis beaucoup trop mince, expliqua Hermione en partant dans la cuisine.

\- Elle a raison, commenta Drago en dressant le couvert.

Hermione se retourna vers lui, un sourcil arqué.

\- Quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Rien. Ne mets pas d'assiette pour moi, je n'ai pas faim.

\- Tu vois ? Tu vas manger avec moi et ce n'est _pas_ négociable.

\- Je n'ai _pas_ faim, Drago. Nous sommes sortis de table à seize heures !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu as correctement mangé pendant que tu étais à table ?

\- Molly m'a obligée à me resservir de chaque plat.

Il plissa les yeux, comme pour desceller le mensonge chez elle puis finit par reposer la seconde assiette qu'il tenait entre les mains.

.

Pour montrer sa bonne volonté, la Gryffondor s'assit en face de lui avec une tisane et quelques petits gâteaux préparés par Mrs Weasley.

\- Merlin, c'est le meilleur pâté en croûte que j'ai jamais goûté ! s'exclama le Serpentard après avoir avalé la première bouchée de son dîner.

Hermione eut un sourire.

\- Molly sera ravie d'apprendre que tu l'as apprécié.

Il ne répondit pas et continua de manger.

\- Au fait, on sort ce soir, annonça-t-il à brûle pourpoint au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Un ami de Blaise, avec qui nous avons joué cet après-midi, a proposé une soirée en boîte. Il m'a invité et toi également.

\- Oh… C'est-à-dire que… Je préfère rester ici ce soir.

Il haussa un sourcil. Hermione soupira avant de s'expliquer.

\- J'ai besoin de revoir le protocole pour demain et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être au maximum de mes capacités.

Le visage du blond se ferma instantanément. Apparemment, il avait oublié que demain était le jour J pour sa mère.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends. Je vais rester ici avec toi. A moins que tu préfères que je rentre chez moi, déclara-t-il d'une voix hachée.

\- Non, tu devrais y aller Drago.

\- Non je n'ai pas envie d…

Hermione le coupa en levant la main.

\- Je vais passer ma soirée à relire mes notes et je sais parfaitement que, si tu rentres chez toi, tu vas boire et t'agacer tout seul. Alors va avec tes amis, amuses-toi. Tu peux revenir ici si tu en as envie, après, tempéra-t-elle.

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre puis finit par opiner avant de terminer son dîner. Hermione le laissa faire la vaisselle pendant qu'elle se rendait dans son bureau. Elle y ressortit toutes les notes qu'elle avait prises sur le cas « Narcissa Malefoy » avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago toquait à sa porte. Il avait revêtu un élégant costume noir mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire en remarquant qu'il avait mal attaché sa chemise. Il était, de toute évidence, très perturbé et inquiet à propos du lendemain et la jeune femme s'en voulu de lui avoir rappelé cette échéance critique. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et marcha doucement vers lui. Elle approcha ses mains de sa chemise et la reboutonna correctement avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa.

\- Essaye de t'amuser.

\- Hum…

\- Tu reviens après ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. Alors à tout à l'heure, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Tu dormiras sûrement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Amuse-toi.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et le poussa presque dehors. Elle fut soulagée en l'entendant transplaner puis reprit place à son bureau, se répétant inlassablement les mouvements qu'elle devait faire, l'ordre dans lequel elle devait les faire, les sortilèges qu'elle devait lancer, le temps pendant lequel elle devait patienter avant d'être certaine que la potion anesthésiante fonctionne, etc...

.

Deux heures plus tard, la jeune femme alla prendre une douche rapide puis se glissa sous les draps froids de son lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la place vide près d'elle puis se retourna sur le flanc avant de programmer son réveil Moldu pour le travail le lendemain matin et d'éteindre les lumières.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione fut tirée de sommeil par un souffle glacé sur sa nuque. Elle frissonna instinctivement avant de tourner la tête.

\- C'est moi. Excuse-moi, ne voulais pas te réveiller, dit la voix de Drago dans la pénombre.

Toujours groggy, Hermione se frotta les yeux avant de bailler et de jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil qui affichait : « 00h38 ».

\- Tu rentres tôt, commenta-t-elle en se retournant pour se pelotonner contre son torse.

\- Tu me manquais.

Hermione ne sut jamais s'il s'agissait de la vérité ou d'une réponse donnée sur le ton de l'humour, puisqu'elle se rendormit à la seconde où il referma les bras autour d'elle.

* * *

Alors non, non, vous ne rêvez pas : il s'agit bien du plus looooong chapitre de cette fic' ! Près de dix-neuf pages Word ! Je vous annonce, par ailleurs, que les prochains chapitres devraient également être un peu plus longs que la moyenne des précédents :).

Bref **! J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu que ce soit le début avec Blaise, l'après-midi shopping de nos deux « handicapés des sentiments » mais aussi, et surtout, le « retour au Terrier » !**

 **Et que penser du retour de Drago après sa soirée ?**

 **De l'échéance critique du lendemain en fin d'après-midi ?...**

Ses petites questions peuvent peut-être inciter les lecteurs fantômes à sortir de l'ombre pour me laisser une review ! Car oui, **il y a ÉNORMÉMENT de lecteurs fantômes sur cette fic'. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à venir la découvrir chaque semaine et, pourtant, ce sont toujours les mêmes lecteurs qui me donnent leur opinion. Je les en remercie d'ailleurs (et encore) du fond du cœur mais cela me ferait plaisir que certains fantômes m'écrivent un petit mot de temps en temps. Une première fois, ce serait déjà génial ! (Pour ceux qui se demandent "pourquoi" écrire une review, je vous encourage à lire ce qui est écrit un peu plus bas.)  
**

Alors... à vos claviers pour écrire quelques gentilles (ou pas ^^) petites choses dans le carré blanc en bas... Oui, c'est ça, celui-là même !

.

Plein de bisous à vous tous, à la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas la review ! :)

 **Chalusse**

 **PS : ENCORE BONNE ANNÉE A VOUS TOUS ! Santé, bonheur, argent, Drago Malefoy... que tout vous réussisse et vous sourisse en cette année 2018 !**

 **PPS : J'encourage tout ceux qui le souhaite à venir découvrir "Le réveillon de Noël d'une Cougar et d'un Gigolo".**

* * *

 **JUSTE UNE PETITE CHOSE AVANT DE RÉELLEMENT VOUS LAISSER.** Je sais que bon nombre de lecteurs ne vont pas prêter attention à cette partie à la seconde où ils vont lire que je compte (encore) vous parler de reviews mais j'ai bon espoir que certains soient attentif jusqu'au bout. Je sais qu'une large majorité des auteurs sur ce site ou bien d'autres vous somment (parfois à coup de menaces) de reviewer leur(s) texte(s).

Pouvoir afficher un important « score revieweutique » est très flatteur et se révèle très souvent être une façon d'attirer davantage de lecteurs. Je ne vais pas jouer l'hypocrite en vous disant que je ne recherche pas ce genre de « mises sur le devant de la scène ». Après tout, je suis une Serpentard et tout comme notre très cher Drago, j'ai une fierté et cela me fait toujours très plaisir de voir mon travail dans le haut des classements.

 **MAIS !** (Bah oui parce qu'il y a un « MAIS ».) **Contrairement à certains auteurs qui n'y voit qu'une façon de « briller » un minimum, pour moi, les reviews sont avant tout (et j'insiste sur ce point) un moyen de communication entre l'auteur et le lecteur.** Personnellement, j'ai toujours pris le temps de répondre à l'ensemble de mes reviews. Je n'en ai jamais occulté et je continuerai à le faire car dialoguer avec vous à propos de mon texte (ou autre !) est ce que je recherche en premier lieu.

Il faut également que les lecteurs comprennent à quel point « auteur de FF » est un « travail » de longue haleine. Ce n'est pas le cas pour tous les auteurs mais en ce qui me concerne, j'essaie toujours de vous proposer le meilleur et ceci me demande un temps considérable. L'écriture c'est bien mais avant cela il y a (dans la plupart des cas) un temps de réflexion. Puis l'écriture. Puis la relecture (voire deux/trois/parfois quatre relectures). Et éventuellement le bêtatage, etc. En bref, c'est très long. Certains auteurs parlent des reviews comme « salaire de l'auteur de FF » et je suis d'accord avec eux. Faire des « vues » c'est bien mais cela ne veut presque rien dire. L'auteur voit le compteur défiler etc. mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dans la tête de toutes ces personnes représentées par des chiffres. Ont-il apprécié et vont-ils revenir lire le chapitre suivant ? Ont-il été déçus ? Par quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'attendent-ils ? Y'a-t-il eu mésentente à propos de quelque chose ? Si oui, un échange « revieweutique » pourrait très probablement éliminer cela et permettre au lecteur de mieux comprendre les intentions de l'auteur. A titre personnel, j'aime également lorsque les revieweurs se projettent et me font part de leurs souhaits/espérances/visions des choses pour le futur de l'histoire.

 **Tout cela pour vous dire qu'une review n'est pas uniquement un « +1 » sur un compteur.**

Je tiens également à souligner que je n'espère pas de review à chaque chapitre de la part de chaque lecteur ! Mais une de temps en temps (et déjà une première ^^) me ferait immensément plaisir.

Voilà. Bien évidemment, **ce « message » ne s'adresse pas à mes revieweurs hebdomadaires/quasi-** ** **hebdomadaires** que je prends le temps de remercier à nouveau. :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse. Je remercie tout ceux qui auront lu et surtout ceux qui prendront, à leur tour, un peu de temps pour m'écrire un petit mot.**

Gros bisous et encore Bonne année à tous !


	49. Chapitre 48

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Je commence, comme toujours, par remercier vraiment très, très, trèèèès chaleureusement l'ensemble de mes revieweurs/euses d'amour que j'aime ainsi que tous les lecteurs qui font des ajouts en fav/alertes.

J'ai été très touchée de voir que beaucoup de lecteurs auparavant fantômes sont sortis de l'ombre pour me laisser une review. Merci, merci, merci ! J'espère que cela continuera ainsi et que cela donnera des idées à tous les autres lecteurs fantômes de cette fic'. :)

Passons donc tout de suites aux RàRs !

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Guest (1)** : Merci beaucoup pour tes vœux. Je te souhaite encore une excellente année 2018 également. Je suis ravie que le personnage de Blaise te fasse rire car c'est l'un des « buts ». Il est en autre présent pour apporter une touche de légèreté et d'humour à cette fic' somme toute assez portée sur le « drame ». Pour ce qui est de Drago, effectivement, il est très inquiet. Il n'est pas du genre à faire étalage de son ressenti et encore moins lorsqu'il a peur mais dans ce cas présent, il ne parvient tout simplement pas à cacher son angoisse. Espérons que tout se terminera bien…

C'est parfait si tu as adoré la fin du chapitre. :) J'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci tout autant ! En attendant, je te remercie mille fois pour ta nouvelle review et je te souhaite, également une excellente semaine.

 **Guest (2)** : Merci infiniment d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire pour me dire que tu avais apprécié le dernier chapitre (de même que les précédents). Ça m'a fait très plaisir donc merci encore et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également. :) Peut-être à une prochaine fois !

 **Lola** : Je suis navrée mais je pense qu'il y a eu un problème avec ta review. Rien ne s'affiche… Je ne vois que ton prénom/pseudo mais aucun message. :/ N'hésite pas à réessayer à la fin de ce chapitre si tu le souhaites. Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ton attention malgré tout et j'espère que tu apprécieras ta lecture du jour. :)

 **Fantme** : Merci pour ton magnifique compliment. Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir que cette histoire te plaise et j'ai bon espoir que tu continueras à la trouver super jusqu'à la fin. :) Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me faire part de ton ressenti sur ma fic' et je te dis peut-être à une prochaine fois !

.

Voilà ! Quelques petits mots sur le nouveau chapitre proposé cette semaine : le chapitre 48 ! J'ai attendu avec beaucoup d'impatience de pouvoir vous le proposer. J'espère vraiment et très sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Je vous laisse donc à présent à votre lecture et soyez certain(e)s que j'attends vos reviews avec grande hâte, pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin. :)

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

PS : Comme j'ai déjà pu le faire auparavant, j'aimerais vous proposer deux titres musicaux pour ce chapitre. Il s'agit de « _What You Want_ » d'Evanescence et de « _Bring Me To Life_ », de la même artiste. (Comme toujours : ce sont les paroles qui m'ont attirées en tout premier lieu).

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 : Le point de non-retour**

Il était dix heures quarante-trois très précisément lorsqu'Hermione s'accorda une mini-pause. Cela faisait près de deux heures et demie qu'elle lisait et prenait des notes sur un compte-rendu atrocement barbant. Soupirant longuement, la jeune femme ferma les paupières avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil de bureau.

Après le retour de Drago, la veille au soir, Hermione avait très mal dormi, alternant entre périodes de somnolence, cauchemars et phases de réveil intempestives. Elle se sentait très stressée à l'idée de ce qu'elle aurait à accomplir en fin d'après-midi et, même s'il ne voulait pas le lui montrer, Drago l'était tout autant, Hermione le savait. Reposait littéralement sur ses épaules la vie de Narcissa Malefoy et, peu importait le résultat, elle savait que plus rien ne serait plus pareil le lendemain matin à la même heure. Décidant de ne plus y penser pour ne pas se laisser aller à angoisser encore davantage, la Gryffondor bâilla avant de se replonger dans son travail qui, bien que n'étant pas passionnant pour une Noise, avait au moins le mérite d'accaparer suffisamment son attention pour lui changer les idées. Elle allait tremper sa plume dans l'encre lorsque la porte de son bureau explosa.

.

Tout au moins, ce fut l'effet que le bruit sourd lui fit. Relevant brusquement la tête, Hermione poussa un cri, se plaçant une main sur le cœur, tandis que l'autre se posait sur sa baguette, vestige d'années passées à craindre pour sa sécurité à chaque anormalité sonore. Tout c'était passé en un quart de seconde si bien que la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de voir qui venait de pénétrer ainsi dans son bureau. Elle pointa sa baguette sur l'entrée de la pièce, dévisageant alors l'intrus, et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

\- C'est ma mère… tu dois venir tout de suite.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle mais lui fit le même effet que s'il avait hurlé. Il était encore plus pâle que les fantômes de Poudlard et affichait une expression qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais vue. C'était de la peur. Drago Malefoy avait peur. Se secouant et ne réfléchissant pas, Hermione raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, attrapa son sac à main et son manteau et le suivit dans le couloir. Ils se précipitèrent sur les ascenseurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda alors la jeune femme en reprenant son souffle, une main tenant ses côtes douloureuses.

\- Je-Je sais pas, bredouilla le Serpentard. J'étais dans mon bureau quand Gilly est venue me chercher. Elle-elle a dit que ma mère était en train d'avoir une… une attaque. Alors j'ai transplané et je l'ai trouvée… et…

Voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à ajouter quoique ce soit, Hermione lui demanda :

\- Où est ta mère ?

\- L'ai emmenée à… Sainte-Mangouste avant de... revenir, répondit-il d'une voix hachée.

Hermione n'ajouta rien et pria Merlin pour que les Médicomages parviennent à endiguer cette « attaque » quelle qu'elle puisse être. Parvenus dans l'Atrium, ils bondirent en direction des cheminées et arrivèrent à l'hôpital magique une minute et sept secondes plus tard.

Prenant les choses en main, Hermione se dirigea rapidement vers l'accueil. L'infirmière la reconnut immédiatement et lui indiqua de monter au deuxième étage où l'on pourrait la renseigner sur la chambre où se trouvait Narcissa. Ni Drago ni elle ne prononcèrent le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent. Elle courut jusqu'au guichet des admissions et des sorties. La sorcière lui indiqua la chambre trois cent quatre-vingt-quatorze et le cœur d'Hermione eut un raté. Si Narcissa était dans une chambre et non au bloc opératoire comme elle l'avait tout d'abord envisagé, cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. Soit les Médicomages étaient parvenus à la stabiliser, soit…

Hermione ferma imperceptiblement les yeux puis se retourna vers Drago avant de lui intimer de la suivre. Ils coururent dans les couloirs, récoltant aux passages les regards offusqués des Guérisseurs, des infirmières et du reste du personnel de santé, mais n'en eurent cure. Ils parvinrent finalement devant la porte de la chambre trois cent quatre-vingt-quatorze, qui était ouverte. Hermione pila presque au même moment que Drago. De là où ils se tenaient, ils voyaient distinctement le lit de Narcissa… sur lequel cette dernière reposait, blanche comme la mort et les yeux clos. Autour du lit médicomagique, plusieurs Guérisseurs parlaient à voix basse et précipitée. Le regard d'Hermione s'arrêta alors sur le buste de Narcissa mais Drago ne fut pas aussi pragmatique. Il se précipita dans la pièce et courut au chevet de sa mère. Son visage se contracta brusquement et il s'arracha presque les cheveux en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il se retourna alors d'un bloc vers les Guérisseurs, le regard fou.

Hermione savait qu'il allait déraper et ne le laissa pas faire. Comprenant que, quoi qu'elle dise, il ne la croirait pas, elle se plaça entre les Médicomages et lui et leva les mains en un signe d'apaisement.

\- Drago écoute, il faut que tu te retournes, dit-elle d'une voix douce en s'avançant vers lui.

\- QUOI ?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ?! ILS L'ONT LAISSEE MOURIR ! JE VAIS LES…

\- DRAGO ! la voix de la jeune femme claqua comme un fouet. RETOURNE-TOI !

Elle vrilla ses prunelles dans les siennes et continua à avancer.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS LA VOIR ! ELLE EST MORTE ! ELLE EST MORTE ! répéta-t-il, comme possédé.

Arrivant à sa hauteur, Hermione posa une main sur son bras.

\- Drago, retourne-toi.

Elle exerça une pression sur son bras, l'obligeant à la suivre alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lit de Narcissa. Elle sentit qu'il la suivait à contre cœur.

\- Là, regarde, fit-elle en pointant la blonde du doigt.

\- MAIS PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE…

\- Regarde, là, elle respire. Elle est vivante. Elle est seulement endormie. Magiquement je présume.

Elle leva les yeux vers son amant alors que tout le corps de ce dernier se décrispa comme un ballon qu'on aurait crevé. La Gryffondor le lâcha alors qu'il s'approchait de sa mère. Il déposa sa main sur son visage et le caressa doucement.

Comprenant qu'il avait repris ses esprits, Hermione se détourna de Drago et se dirigea vers les Médicomages qui, hébétés, avaient assisté à toute la scène. Elle s'excusa pour le comportement du Serpentard puis demanda des renseignements.

\- Crise d'épilepsie, expliqua le Médicomage Dawson.

\- Des séquelles ?

\- Pas à ce que l'on sache. Mais si tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle alors c'est le moment Hermione. Avant que je ne lui donne une potion de Sommeil sans rêves elle m'a dit ne plus sentir sa peau lorsqu'elle touchait le bas de son ventre.

\- Putain ! jura la Gryffondor. Ok, je vais avoir besoin d'un bloc opératoire.

\- Je vais voir lequel est libre, se proposa une Guérisseuse à la peau hâlée.

\- Merci.

\- Tu as besoin de l'un de nous ? s'enquit Dawson.

\- Oui. Il faudrait que l'un d'entre vous soit là pour contrôler les sortilèges d'anesthésies pendant que je m'occuperai d'elle.

\- Je le ferai, assura l'homme.

\- Merci, répéta Hermione. Mais surtout j'ai besoin de…

La Gryffondor pivota sur ses talons et jeta un coup d'œil à son amant. Toujours penché au-dessus de sa mère, il la regardait comme si elle pouvait disparaître sous ses yeux à chaque instant. Faisant fi du pincement au cœur qu'elle pouvait ressentir, Hermione s'approcha de lui.

\- Drago ? l'appela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il se retourna lentement vers elle.

\- Drago, j'ai besoin que tu ailles chercher Blaise, dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

Le blond l'observa mais ne répondit rien.

\- Il faut que tu ailles chercher Blaise et que tu lui demandes de venir avec la potion. Drago, tu m'entends ? J'ai besoin que Blaise rapporte la potion pour aider ta mère, répéta-t-elle.

Soudain, il sembla réintégrer son propre corps et fronça les sourcils, concentré.

\- Blaise. La potion. C'est tout ?

\- Oui.

Il ne répondit pas mais partit à grandes enjambées.

.

La tension fut palpable durant les dix minutes qui s'écoulèrent ensuite. Hermione consulta le dossier médicomagique de sa patiente pour savoir ce qui lui avait été administré – ou non – depuis qu'elle était arrivée, puis on prépara la malade alors que la jeune femme revêtait elle-même sa tenue en prévision de l'intervention. Elle se changea pendant que Narcissa était transférée dans le bloc numéro un. Afin de faire passer son stress, Hermione tenta de se répéter le protocole de l'intervention qu'elle avait appris par cœur. Elle entra ensuite dans le bloc opératoire, espérant que Blaise arriverait rapidement, et s'assura auprès de son collègue que tout était sous contrôle. Une infirmière lui tendait sa baguette, qui venait d'être stérilisée, lorsque deux nouvelles personnes firent leur entrée dans le bloc, habillées telles des Guérisseurs pour ne pas faire pénétrer de germes.

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent brusquement et il stoppa tout mouvement à la seconde où il posa le regard sur sa mère. Il sembla totalement sous le choc en la voyant allongée sur le ventre, les bras écartés de chaque côté de son corps, un champ opératoire laissant visible l'entièreté de son dos nu, de ses reins jusqu'à sa nuque. Zabini, lui, s'avança vers Hermione, l'air grave.

\- Tu l'as ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oui, tiens.

\- Merci, fit-elle en posant le flacon un peu plus loin. Je vais avoir besoin que tu restes.

Il sembla surpris et haussa un sourcil.

\- Ecoute c'est… C'est Narcissa Malefoy… J'ai besoin que tu restes, répéta Hermione, n'étant pas elle-même certaine de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Mais Blaise n'insista pas et hocha simplement la tête. Ils se retournèrent ensuite comme un seul homme vers Drago qui, toujours près de la porte, ne semblait pas parvenir à détacher son regard de sa mère. Hermione s'approcha de lui, aussi doucement qu'elle avait pu le faire quelques minutes plus tôt, Blaise la suivant.

\- Il faut que tu sortes maintenant, annonça-t-elle calmement.

Le Serpentard battit des paupières, comme s'il reprenait contact avec la réalité.

\- Pourquoi « tu » ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as dit « tu » et pas « vous », fit-il en désignant son meilleur ami.

\- Blaise reste avec moi.

Drago fronça les sourcils avant de répondre :

\- Alors moi aussi.

\- Non. Toi, tu dois sortir.

\- Hors de question !

\- Drago, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il peut rester là et pas moi !

\- J'ai besoin de Zabini, pas de toi, lâcha-t-elle.

Le blond lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, un peu comme s'il était blessé et Hermione comprit qu'elle devrait lui mentir.

\- J'ai besoin de Blaise au cas où la potion ne fonctionnerait pas et qu'il faudrait essayer autre chose très rapidement. C'est la seule raison. Maintenant, sors s'il-te-plaît, on ne peut pas attendre davantage.

Son regard d'acier fit la navette entre elle et son meilleur ami avant de s'arrêter sur elle. Il acquiesça, résigné, puis fit un pas dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Est-ce que je peux ?

Hermione lui adressa un sourire avant de hocher la tête. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il la serrait contre elle à lui en rompre les os. Elle sentit son souffle contre sa joue puis son oreille.

\- Sauve-la, murmura-t-il comme une complainte.

Hermione déglutit difficilement avant de se détacher de lui. Il n'insista pas. Elle posa une main sur sa joue avec tendresse.

\- Je te ferai tenir informé, promit-elle.

Il ferma brièvement les paupières, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa mère puis quitta la pièce. Hermione se retourna alors vers Blaise et laissa tomber le masque rassurant qu'elle avait affiché face à son amant. Il ne la réconforta pas, sachant pertinemment que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'aiderait dans ces circonstances. Alors Hermione ferma les paupières. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, faisant le vide en elle comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire avant chacune de ses interventions lorsqu'elle était encore une Médicomage à part entière. Puis, elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, une nouvelle force naissant en elle, et s'empara de sa baguette.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Monsieur, vous devriez aller patienter dans la salle prévue à cet effet au…

\- Ne me dites pas ce que j'ai à faire ! siffla Drago en jetant un regard haineux à l'infirmière.

\- Je ne vous dis pas ce que vous devez faire, répondit-elle d'une voix calme et douce. Je vous conseille simplement de…

\- Je n'ai que faire de vos conseils ! Je reste ici, un point c'est tout !

\- Mais Monsieur, vous devez savoir que le couloir du bloc n'est pas un endroit…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers elle en lui lançant un regard assassin. Elle ne dit plus rien et repartit. Satisfait, Drago s'adossa au mur qui se trouvait à la droite de la porte menant au bloc dans lequel son meilleur ami, sa mère et sa… _Hermione_ se trouvaient. Puis l'attente commença.

}{

\- Ok, on est prêt Max ? demanda Hermione à l'adresse de Dawson.

\- Tout est sous contrôle Hermione, tu peux y aller.

\- Ok, répéta la jeune femme.

}{

Cela ne faisait que cinq minutes que Drago patientait dans ce putain de couloir mais il avait pourtant l'impression d'être déjà là depuis des heures. On avait tenté de le chasser plusieurs fois mais il avait tenu bon. Il savait parfaitement que cela n'aidait en rien sa mère, ou même Hermione, mais ça l'aidait _lui_. Il savait que si quelque chose se passait mal, la Gryffondor le lui dirait - lui demandant peut-être même de rentrer dans le bloc - et il voulait être le plus près possible si cela devait arriver. Toujours adossé, Drago avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, appuyé sa tête contre le mur et fermé les yeux. Il pensait parvenir à conserver un esprit lucide, ou tout au moins un certain calme, mais il s'était lourdement trompé.

Il ne cessait de repenser au corps de sa mère qui avait glissé de son fauteuil et convulsé sur le sol de sa demeure puis à l'immobilité morbide dans laquelle il l'avait retrouvée après être revenu du ministère pour prévenir Hermione. A peine ses yeux s'étaient-ils posés sur le corps qu'il pensait sans vie de Narcissa que son cerveau s'était déconnecté. Ne restant plus que ses instincts primaires, il avait alors bondi vers elle et, dans sa précipitation, n'avait même pas remarqué que sa mère dormait tout simplement d'un sommeil profond. Il aurait tué, littéralement tué, les Guérisseurs si Hermione n'était pas intervenue. Ils les auraient tués, tous, jusqu'au dernier si _elle_ n'avait pas su ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre à cet instant précis. Mais, maintenant, sa mère était entre ses mains à _elle_ et Drago ne savait plus quoi penser. Comment réagirait-il si Hermione ne parvenait pas à la sauver ? D'ailleurs, Narcissa se réveillerait-elle ? Aurait-il l'occasion de lui parler une dernière fois ? Devraient-ils tous attendre que sa maladie fasse son œuvre ? Sa mère souhaiterait-elle en finir le plus tôt possible ?

Drago ne savait même pas qu'elles étaient ses dernières volontés. Voulait-elle être enterrée ? Incinérée ? Avait-elle préparé son testament magique ? Elle savait qu'elle était malade depuis de longs mois maintenant et devait déjà avoir préparé tout cela mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Narcissa n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec lui et Drago n'avait jamais cherché à savoir… Mais quel connard il pouvait faire ! Putain, sa mère allait peut-être mourir et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était supposé faire ! Quand son père était décédé, c'était le ministère qui s'était chargé de pratiquement tout, avec le concours de sa mère. Mais Drago avait été si dégoûté par Lucius, si en colère, qu'il n'avait rien voulu savoir et s'était tout simplement présenté le jour de l'incinération, aucune émotion ne transparaissant de son visage. Et cela avait été de même avec Astoria. Il avait même interdit à son fils d'être présent… Putain, Scorpius… Comment allait-il annoncer la mort de Narcissa à Scorpius ?!

}{

\- Ok, répéta Hermione pour la troisième fois. Alors je vais jeter plusieurs sortilèges qui auront pour but de protéger toutes les parties de son corps qui nécessitent de l'être. Ensuite, il faudra lui injecter la potion. Nous le ferons à différents endroits et directement dans la moelle épinière pour que cela agisse plus efficacement et plus rapidement. Après, il faudra attendre puis faire des tests pour voir si la maladie a été éradiquée, lever les sortilèges protecteurs et… la réveiller, énuméra Hermione.

\- Que va faire la potion ? demanda Zabini avec curiosité.

\- Narcissa a des crises inflammatoires qui entraînent la disparition d'une sorte « d'enveloppe » qui protège ses fibres nerveuses et qui, à terme, les détériorent, ce qui conduit à une paralysie. Je ne peux rien faire pour celles où cette « enveloppe » a disparu. Je ne pourrai donc pas lui rendre sa mobilité. Mais, je pense, grâce à cette potion, parvenir à endiguer le mal et à recréer une protection supplémentaire pour toutes les autres fibres nerveuses. De sorte que, même si une partie de la potion n'a pas d'effet et donc que la maladie est toujours présente, les nouvelles protections créées lui permettront de vivre sa vie de façon tout à fait normale, sans craindre d'autres crises, résuma la Gryffondor.

\- Ok… j'ai pas tout compris mais tu as l'air sûre de toi.

\- Eh bien ce n'est qu'une impression… marmonna-t-elle.

Blaise ne commenta pas. Hermione ferma une dernière fois les paupières et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Ok. Allez, on y va.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Narcissa puis commença à psalmodier.

}{

Drago s'était mis d'accord avec sa mère, quelques jours plus tôt, pour ne pas annoncer à Scorpius qu'elle passerait sur la table d'opération et le Serpentard savait parfaitement que, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, son fils lui en voudrait terriblement et n'hésiterait pas à lui remémorer ses propres paroles lorsque c'était le Serdaigle qui avait menti à son père… Mais Drago avait convenu, en accord avec sa mère et Hermione, que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Scorpius serait furieux, mais mieux valait qu'il reste dans l'ignorance jusqu'à ce que cela soit terminé. Le jeune sorcier s'était déjà retrouvé bien trop impliqué au goût de son père. Si Drago savait pertinemment qu'il devait à Scorpius l'assentiment de Narcissa au traitement que proposait Hermione, il savait également que cette fois-ci le blond devait être tenu à l'écart pour son propre bien. Car, même si l'enfant avait été autorisé à quitter une nouvelle fois le collège pour venir à Sainte-Mangouste et attendre avec lui que la sentence tombe, Drago savait qu'il aurait été tout bonnement incapable de gérer la situation. Déjà qu'il parvenait très difficilement à se contrôler lui-même, il n'osait imaginer son état si les yeux angoissés de Scorp' avaient été posés sur lui pendant tout ce temps.

Alors Drago attendit seul dans son couloir. De temps à autres, un Guérisseur passait, faisant parfois léviter un brancard sur lequel un sorcier ou une sorcière était amené au bloc dans un état plus ou moins critique. Ce fût lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un sorcier qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et semblait être brûlé sur près de la totalité de son corps, que Drago consentit _enfin_ à rejoindre la salle que lui avait mentionné l'infirmière. En le voyant arriver pour lui demander son chemin, cette dernière lui adressa un très léger sourire rassurant avant de lui désigner une porte d'un geste de la main. Le blond s'apprêtait à y entrer mais se retourna au dernier moment.

\- Ma… Hermione… Miss Granger, la Médicomage de ma mère… elle, bredouilla-t-il, la voix rauque. Elle m'a fait promettre de me tenir au courant et…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Malefoy, je viendrai moi-même vous informer lorsqu'elle enverra quelqu'un.

\- Bien, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de pénétrer dans la salle.

Aménagée avec des fauteuils plus ou moins larges, de chaises, de tables, d'une fontaine à eau et de plusieurs distributeurs, elle semblait vouloir donner un sentiment de convivialité, mais c'est pourtant l'effet inverse qui se produisit sur le Serpentard. Peut-être aurait-il dû rester dans son couloir finalement…

Puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour lui tenir compagnie - ou plutôt l'emmerder - Drago ne se gêna pas pour laisser la porte ouverte. Il tira ensuite une table au milieu de la pièce, attrapa une chaise et s'installa de façon à être dans l'exact alignement de la porte, si bien qu'il était parfaitement en mesure de voir si quelqu'un arrivait pour transmettre des informations à l'infirmière avec laquelle il avait parlé.

Alors l'attente recommença. Longue. Épuisante. Éprouvante.

}{

Hermione souffla longuement dans son masque. Elle était déjà épuisée alors qu'elle n'avait même pas protégé la moitié du corps de sa patiente. Elle avait clairement sous-évalué l'énergie et le temps que ce travail allait requérir de sa part. Voyant qu'elle était au bord de l'évanouissement, Dawson se proposa alors de la remplacer. Hermione accepta et lui enseigna la formule ainsi que le mouvement nécessaire pendant que l'on faisait stériliser et apporter la baguette du sorcier. Blaise dut lui-même apporter son aide par la suite avant qu'Hermione ne finisse par jeter les derniers sortilèges. Elle avait définitivement sous-estimé la tâche que cela représentait… Ils étaient dans cette pièce depuis près de deux heures maintenant et n'avaient toujours pas commencé le travail à proprement parler. Pourtant, Hermione savait qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle se dépêche car, même si sa patiente était plongée dans une anesthésie profonde, la maladie, elle, ne dormait pas.

Soudain, la jeune femme fut prise d'un affreux doute. Et si elle ne parvenait pas à la sauver ? Pire : et si Narcissa Malefoy mourrait sur la table ? Et si Drago et Scorpius n'avaient plus jamais l'occasion de lui parler ?

.

Elle pensa soudainement à sa fille, à Ron, et lâcha sa baguette qui rebondit sur le sol, attirant sur elle les regards surpris de Blaise et de Dawson. Hébétée, Hermione recula de quelques pas. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enserrait le cœur et elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Elle entendait qu'on lui parlait mais était bien incapable de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Elle voyait que les personnes présentes dans la pièce s'agitaient autour d'elle mais elle fut incapable de bouger. Elle ne visualisait que le corps sans vie de sa fille, l'horreur qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'elle avait compris que plus jamais elle n'entendrait sa voix. Elle pensa à Scorpius, à Drago. Et si, à cause d'elle, ils ne pouvaient plus jamais parler à leur grand-mère et mère ? Et si elle était passé à côté de quelque chose, que tout ratait et qu'elle brisait leur famille ?

Une peur panique s'empara d'elle et elle sentit les larmes couler toutes seules sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux alors que les visages de Rose, de Scorpius, de Drago et de Ron s'imposaient de nouveau à elle. Elle avait froid. Tremblait-elle ?

Puis, soudain, tout s'arrêta. Une odeur masculine aux arômes de santal et de bergamote envahit ses narines puis ce fut une intense chaleur qui encercla tout son corps. Elle sentit que deux bras puissants l'enlaçaient et l'attiraient en avant. N'opposant aucune résistance, Hermione se laissa aller contre le torse d'elle ne savait qui.

\- Chut, calme-toi. Chut, chuchota une voix à son oreille.

Une voix qu'Hermione reconnut instantanément. Elle rouvrit les paupières mais ne bougea pas. Blaise lui murmura encore quelques paroles réconfortantes tout en caressant son dos. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il finit par s'écarter d'elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Me-merci, articula difficilement la jeune femme.

Il sourit puis la lâcha totalement avant de se pencher une dernière fois vers elle.

\- N'aie pas peur de _lui_ , lui dit-il. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, alors fais-le.

\- Je n'ai pas peur _de_ lui. J'ai peur _pour_ lui. Si jamais je ne…

\- Ecoute-moi, Granger !

A l'entente de son nom de famille et de la voix forte du sorcier, elle releva instinctivement la tête.

\- Drago, Scorpius, Narcissa et moi, nous comptons sur toi, alors ne nous laisse pas tomber s'il-te-plaît. On a besoin que tu termines ce que tu as commencé, même si ça signifie qu'elle mourra ce soir. Tout le monde est au courant des risques et tout le monde les a acceptés. Donc tu vas sécher tes larmes de Serpentard-flipette et tu vas enfiler ton costume de Gryffondor-sans-peur-qui-sauve-la-Terre-entière, c'est clair ?!

Hermione eut un petit rire, mêlé à ses sanglots puis hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Alors tu vas sortir de cette salle. Je te laisse deux minutes et trente secondes pour faire ce que tu veux mais quand tu reviens ici, je veux voir Hermione Granger, par Salazar, et pas cette espèce de chochotte qui se tient devant moi ! Allez, sors de là, fit-il en la poussant vers le sas.

.

\- Prête ? demanda Zabini une fois qu'elle fut revenue dans le bloc et qu'elle se fut réinstallée à sa place.

Hermione acquiesça. Un mouvement franc et déterminé qui sembla satisfaire le Serpentard.

\- Apportez-moi les seringues avec la potion s'il-vous-plaît, fit-elle d'une voix où perçait son assurance à l'adresse des infirmières.

Hermione se retrouva bientôt avec cinq seringues devant elle et fut prise d'un nouveau doute. Elle tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit afin de se remémorer le protocole de l'intervention mais l'image de Drago ne cessait de s'imposer à elle. Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées par la main que Blaise posa sur son bras. Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, alors fais-le, répéta-t-il. Ne réfléchis pas.

Hermione s'imposa alors à elle-même de penser à Drago et à Scorpius. Elle ferma les paupières, puisa sa force dans leur visage, dans leurs yeux qu'elle voyait pétiller, dans leur sourire, puis chassa leur image pour ne plus se la remémorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de cette pièce. Elle posa de nouveau les yeux sur les aiguilles, sur le dos de Narcissa, toujours à découvert, puis elle sourit. Elle savait quoi faire.

Elle attrapa la première seringue, la plaça de la même façon qu'elle l'avait si souvent répété chez elle, le soir, l'inclina légèrement et n'hésita pas. Elle enfonça l'aiguille dans la peau pâle de la sorcière puis libéra la potion.

}{

Deux heures et demie. Deux heures et demie qu'il était là à attendre comme un con pour savoir si oui ou non Merlin, Morgane ou n'importe quelle putain d'entité céleste qui se cachait là-haut serait clémente avec lui et sauverait sa mère. Deux heures et trente putains de minutes qu'il était là à se ronger les sangs comme jamais dans sa vie. Il avait, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, décrété que rester assis ne lui apportait rien alors il déambulait comme un lion en cage, arpentant inlassablement la salle d'attente dans laquelle il se sentait comme emprisonné. Il ne quittait pourtant jamais plus de quelques secondes le couloir des yeux, espérant des informations. Il ne savait pas quel était l'idiot qui avait inventé l'expression « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles » mais s'il s'était tenu en face de lui à cet instant, Drago aurait été ravi de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule.

.

Au bout d'un moment, une petite fille et deux personnes âgées, qui devaient être ses grands-parents, pénétrèrent dans la pièce et allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin. Drago ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention et continua de faire les cent pas. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, il vit un homme en blouse blanche s'approcher de l'infirmière de l'accueil. Il lui adressa quelques mots avant de repartir. L'infirmière posa alors les yeux sur lui et Drago s'arrêta immédiatement de marcher... pour presque se mettre à courir, si bien qu'avant même qu'elle n'ait pu contourner son bureau, il se trouvait déjà devant elle.

\- Alors ?! demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Ils viennent à peine de commencer les injections de potion. Ils ont pris du retard mais…

\- Du retard ? Pourquoi ?! beugla-t-il.

\- Calmez-vous Monsieur Malefoy. Tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle avec patience. La première partie de l'intervention a seulement pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais _tout va bien_. Votre mère n'a pas refait d'attaque et Miss Granger reste très positive. Elle nous a demandé de vous dire que vous ne deviez surtout pas vous inquiéter et que tout se passait comme elle l'avait espéré.

Drago hocha la tête puis repartit dans la salle. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, le bureau de l'infirmière toujours en face de lui, et patienta.

.

Sur sa gauche, il pouvait entendre les grands-parents de la fillette communiquer avec elle. Drago tourna imperceptiblement la tête. La gamine était assise sur sa chaise, les bras croisés et ne semblait pas vouloir répondre.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda son grand-père.

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

\- Boire alors ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Drago vit le vieil homme échanger un regard entendu avec sa femme qui tenta alors de parler avec sa petite fille. Au bout de quelques minutes, la gamine se leva et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle croisa de nouveau les bras et afficha une mine renfrognée.

.

Un mal de dos pointant le bout de son nez, et les jambes de plus en plus engourdies, Drago se leva de sa chaise à son tour. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre afin de jeter un regard à l'extérieur même s'il se foutait royalement de ce qu'il voyait. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur l'intérieur de la pièce, il remarqua que la fillette le regardait. En constatant qu'il l'avait vue, elle détourna prestement les yeux. N'y prêtant aucune attention, le Serpentard recommença à déambuler sans but. Il vit que la vieille sorcière tricotait tandis que son mari tentait de faire fonctionner le distributeur de confiseries sorcières. Drago ne tenta même pas de l'aider mais réprima un petit ricanement lorsqu'il entendit la gamine envoyer paître son grand-père et les Patacitrouilles qu'il lui avait achetée.

Alors qu'il faisait un énième aller-retour, il constata que la gamine l'observait de nouveau. Il ne lui montra pas qu'il l'avait vue et continua de marcher. Elle le suivait des yeux, visiblement curieuse de savoir pourquoi il faisait ça au lieu de s'asseoir comme n'importe qui d'autre dans pareille situation. Voyant là sa seule et unique chance de se « divertir » un minimum, Drago alla prendre place à quelques chaises de la fillette. Il capta le regard de son grand-père mais n'en fit pas état. En constatant qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, la gamine avait rapidement baissé les siens et fixait à présent le bout de ses chaussures comme si elles étaient particulièrement intéressantes. Elle avait des cheveux bouclés d'un brun presque noir qui s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses épaules. Drago avait également aperçu qu'elle possédait de grands yeux marrons aux longs cils. Elle devait peut-être avoir sept ou huit ans et était vêtue d'une manière tout à fait banale pour une fillette de son âge, rien n'indiquant qu'elle provenait d'une famille particulièrement importante, ou non, du monde sorcier.

\- Salut, fit alors le Serpentard.

La gamine releva les yeux vers lui, le fixa quelques secondes puis baissa de nouveau précipitamment le regard. Drago vit qu'elle rougissait. Surprenant… Il parvenait à faire de l'effet aux fillettes de sept ou huit ans maintenant… Première nouvelle.

Il la salua de nouveau alors qu'elle triturait ses mains et le blond comprit qu'elle était timide. Il s'apprêtait à la saluer une troisième fois – après tout, personne ne le snobait, pas même une fillette de sept ou huit ans – lorsque cette dernière leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je ne dois pas parler aux inconnus, pépia-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Très bonne réplique. Ce sont tes parents qui t'ont appris ça ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est bien.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Je ne dois pas vous le dire. Je ne dois pas parler aux étrangers.

\- Moi c'est Drago.

\- …

\- Tu sais, tes grands-parents sont en face de moi et nous sommes dans un hôpital où l'on ne peut pas transplaner, je ne risque pas de t'enlever ou de te faire du mal, si c'est ce que tu crains.

\- …

\- Bon, très bien. Alors amuses-toi bien à croiser les bras…

Il fit mine de se lever et la gamine le suivit du regard.

\- Je m'appelle Margot.

\- Margaux ? Comme le vin ? répondit-il, mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant de toute évidence pas de quoi il voulait parler.

\- Il y a un vin qui existe. Il est français et il s'appelle comme toi… Enfin tu t'appelles comme lui… expliqua le Serpentard.

Elle lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Comment vous l'écrivez, votre vin ?

\- Euh… C'est du « Château Margaux ».

\- Comment vous l'écrivez ? répéta-t-elle.

\- C.H.A.T.E.A.U. M.A.R.G.A…

\- Bah c'est pas comme moi. Moi c'est Margot. M.A.R.G.O.T, épela la gamine.

\- Ah… ok.

Le silence tomba alors entre eux.

}{

Plus qu'une injection et ils seraient en partie fixés sur le sort de Narcissa Malefoy. Hermione retint son souffle et appuya sur la seringue pour répandre la potion dans le corps de sa patiente. Doucement, elle retira l'aiguille et ferma les yeux, comme si elle priait. Elle patienta une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq minutes en silence, rouvrant de temps à autres les paupières avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Rien ne s'était produit. Narcissa n'avait ni convulsé, ni rejeté la potion et rien n'indiquait que son traitement n'ait pas fonctionné. Bien entendu, rien n'indiquait, non plus, qu'il ait fonctionné mais la Gryffondor préférait rester positive.

\- Ok… On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Blaise Zabini.

\- On attend encore un quart d'heure et on lui fait passer des tests.

\- Bien.

\- Tu peux sortir si tu le souhaites.

\- Non, je reste là.

Hermione acquiesça puis fit signe à une infirmière de s'approcher d'elle.

}{

\- Mr Malefoy ?

Drago, qui avait momentanément clos les paupières pour tenter de ne pas penser à sa mère, les rouvrit rapidement en reconnaissant la voix de l'infirmière avec laquelle il avait déjà communiqué plusieurs fois. Il darda sur elle un regard glacial mais tout de même curieux, recherchant avec avidité la moindre information qui pourrait lui indiquer dans quel état se trouvait Narcissa. Mais, à sa plus grande irritation, elle n'arborait qu'un visage neutre. Elle lui fit un petit signe et lui désigna un coin de la pièce où il ne pourrait pas être entendu de Margot ou de ses grands-parents. Ni une ni deux, et sous le regard de la fillette, il se leva.

\- Tout se passe très bien pour votre mère, annonça immédiatement l'infirmière.

\- Mais… ? continua Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Mais » rien, Mr Malefoy. Les injections de potion se sont parfaitement bien déroulées. Miss Granger et ses collaborateurs attendent qu'elle fasse effet puis effectueront des tests.

\- Des tests ? répéta le Serpentard qui hésitait entre soupirer de soulagement et se sentir inquiet.

\- Afin de savoir si la potion a eu les effets désirés sur la maladie de votre mère.

\- Je vois… Donc tout ne se passe pas bien…

\- Si Monsieur Malefoy… commença-t-elle, confuse.

\- Non ! la coupa-t-il d'une voix sèche. On ne sait pas encore si elle va s'en sortir alors, _non_ , tout ne se passe pas bien. Revenez lorsque vous aurez des choses plus intéressantes à me dire que _ça_ !

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet et l'infirmière lui lança un regard courroucé avant de tourner les talons sans plus de cérémonie. En colère, inquiet et ressentant une irrésistible envie de boire, Drago retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Deux minutes plus tard, le grand-père de la gamine, qui avait de toute évidence assisté à son différend avec l'infirmière, vint demander à sa petite-fille si elle ne voulait pas changer de place.

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en croisant un peu plus les bras sur sa poitrine. Reviens me voir quand tu auras des choses plus intéressantes à me dire que _ça_.

Drago eut un rictus amusé et ne le cacha pas lorsque le grand-père de Margot le menaça tacitement de lui faire bouffer sa baguette malgré son grand âge si quelque chose arrivait à sa petite-fille. Le blond se retint de lui lancer une réflexion de son cru, se contentant de le fusiller du regard. Le vieux finit par regagner sa place, près de sa vieille, et posa sur eux un regard méfiant.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda la petite Margot au bout d'un moment.

Drago garda le silence, hésitant, puis, finit par murmurer :

\- Je suis là à cause de ma mère. Elle-elle est malade. Et toi ?

La gamine parut étonnée par sa réponse et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Moi aussi ma mère elle est malade. Enfin je crois…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Je sais pas… bredouilla-t-elle. Des gens sont venus la chercher à la maison ce matin et ils l'ont emmenée… J'ai dû aller chez la voisine. J'aime pas la voisine. Et puis mes grands-parents sont arrivés. J'aime bien mes grands-parents mais là… je les aime pas trop parce que je veux être avec Maman et eux ils me disent que je peux pas. Je crois que ma maman elle va mourir mais je suis pas trop sûre. Personne ne m'a rien dit…

Drago resta hébété par le discours certes décousu mais émouvant de l'enfant. Il ne répondit rien du tout, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Pourtant, il fut bien obligé de se remobiliser lorsqu'elle lui demanda après quelques secondes :

\- Ta maman, elle va mourir ?

\- Je sais pas, murmura-t-il.

\- J'espère que non, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

\- Moi aussi, j'espère que non…

Et plus aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux. Ils restèrent assis côtes à côtes, plongés dans leurs pensées, priant chacun de leur côté pour qu'ils aient toujours une mère à la fin de la journée.

.

Finalement, une sorcière en blouse blanche d'une cinquantaine d'années entra dans la pièce et posa les yeux sur les grands-parents de Margot. Ils se levèrent et firent signe à la gamine de les rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit, après avoir brièvement salué son compagnon d'infortune. Ce dernier lui rendit son salut et la regarda sortir de la pièce dans laquelle elle ne revint pas. Il resta donc seul, reprenant, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ses va-et-vient incessants dans la pièce. Il passa près de la fontaine à eau, attrapa un gobelet, le remplit, puis le jeta à la poubelle. La boule qu'il avait dans la gorge lui semblait de plus en plus imposante et il était certain de ne même pas être en mesure de boire… sauf peut-être un bon Whisky.

Les minutes passaient, se transformant inexorablement en heures. De plus en plus irrité par cette attente interminable, Drago avait fini par poser son front contre l'un des pans de mur. Il avait tellement mal à la tête à force d'envisager tous les scénarii possibles et imaginables que seule la froideur du mur semblait avoir un effet bénéfique sur lui. Bien entendu, il aurait pû aller demander de l'aide aux infirmières qui passaient dans le couloir mais Drago avait l'impression que s'il adressait de nouveau le moindre mot à la moindre personne portant une blouse blanche, il allait exploser. Personne n'était revenu le tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait et il était furieux. Il aurait accepté n'importe quoi pourvu qu'on lui dise quelque chose à propos de l'état de santé de sa mère… Paradoxal alors que, quelques temps encore auparavant, il avait envoyé paître sa seule source d'information.

Alors Drago continua à attendre dans le silence de ses seules pensées.

}{

\- Très bien, encore deux sortilèges et ce sera terminé, annonça une Hermione épuisée.

\- Parfait, dit Blaise Zabini en lui adressant un sourire encourageant avant de s'étirer longuement.

La Gryffondor avait les yeux baissés sur l'image que sa baguette lui renvoyait du cerveau de sa patiente lorsqu'un bruit suivi d'un mouvement lui fit redresser la tête. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la stupeur et de l'horreur et elle se leva d'un bond.

}{

Drago donna un coup de poing dans le mur, suivi d'un second. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, pour lui, le mur était en pierre et lui causa une douleur cuisante dans la main qui se répandit bientôt dans tout son bras, le détournant pendant quelques instants de ses pensées de plus en plus pessimistes. Alertée par le bruit, l'infirmière entra dans la pièce. Elle regarda le mur, puis le poing du Serpentard avant de s'approcher vivement de lui. Confus par sa réaction, Drago baissa les yeux sur sa main qui le faisait atrocement souffrir au moment où la femme sortait sa baguette de sa poche. Il avait le poing en sang. Surpris d'avoir mis autant de force dans ses coups qu'il en était venu à s'arracher la peau et probablement à se briser une ou deux phalanges, il ne réagit même pas lorsqu'elle lança deux ou trois – plutôt quatre ou cinq – « Episkey » bien placés. Elle lui adressa ensuite un regard réprobateur et quitta la pièce après qu'il l'eut remercié du bout des lèvres. Drago alla s'effondrer sur sa chaise, qui était toujours parfaitement en face de la sortie. Il se pencha en avant et se pris la tête entre les mains, les coudes reposants sur ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux, pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois de la journée, et soupira.

.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta encore dans cette position mais une douleur affreusement désagréable lui tiraillait le bas du dos lorsque l'on s'adressa de nouveau à lui. Il reconnut sa voix avant même de la voir. Hermione.

\- Drago ? l'appelait-elle.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch, il était debout. La tête lui tourna légèrement mais il n'y prêta aucune attention, préférant poser les yeux sur Hermione. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas vers son visage que se porta son regard. Non, il fut immédiatement attiré par l'immense tache rouge qui se trouvait sur la tenue de Guérisseuse de son amante. Du sang. Drago savait qu'il s'agissait de sang. La question était : à qui appartenait-il ? La Gryffondor semblait bien aller alors…

}{

Hermione vit le visage de Drago se décomposer brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua le sang qui parsemait sa blouse. La lueur d'espoir qui brillait auparavant dans ses yeux et qui s'était allumée à la seconde même où il avait relevé la tête pour la regarder, venait de disparaître. Il bondit sur elle avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

\- Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ?! C'est son sang ! PUTAIN MAIS PARLE, BORDEL ! C'EST SON SANG, C'EST ÇA ?!

\- Drago calme-toi… Ce n'est pas…

\- ME CALMER ?! MAIS COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE ME CALME ! ELLE EST MORTE ! ELLE EST MORTE ET TU L'AS… hurla-t-il avant de brusquement s'arrêter.

Hermione savait ce qu'il avait été à deux doigts de lui dire. « Et _tu_ l'as tuée ». Elle prit sur elle et profita de son soudain mutisme pour reprendre la parole.

\- Elle n'est pas morte, Drago. Ce n'est pas son sang.

Le blond parut choqué. Il la regarda en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux puis sembla finalement revenir à lui.

\- Qui ?

\- Blaise. Il s'est blessé il y a quelques minutes, expliqua-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Il-il va bien ?

\- Oui. On s'occupe de lui. Il sera en mesure de nous rejoindre avant le réveil de ta mère.

\- Le réveil de ma… Tu as réussi ?

Hermione garda le silence avant d'acquiescer.

Drago resta immobile et silencieux, digérant l'information. Hermione en profita pour fermer imperceptiblement les paupières. Elle était exténuée. Elle s'apprêtait à bailler mais son bâillement dernier resta bloqué dans sa gorge alors qu'à la place, s'échappait un hoquet de surprise. Deux bras l'avaient enserrée au niveau de la taille et la faisait décoller du sol. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le torse de Drago alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux, fraîchement relâchés.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci.

Il répéta ce mot inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne signifie plus rien, la gardant étroitement serrée dans ses bras. La position d'Hermione n'était pas très confortable mais elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Le bonheur soudain de son amant était communicatif et, bientôt, elle sentit ses joues s'humidifier. L'épuisement, le stress, la pression et la joie d'être parvenue à sauver Narcissa Malefoy se mêlèrent et mouillèrent bientôt la chemise de Drago. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, il la reposa sur le sol et la relâcha doucement. Il prit ensuite son visage en coupe et essuya ses larmes de ses pouces. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser qui fit pourtant battre le cœur d'Hermione à tout rompre. Il la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras, lui chuchota un énième « merci », puis lui demanda s'il pouvait venir avec elle pour le réveil de sa mère.

\- Évidemment, imbécile, répondit Hermione en pleurant-riant.

Il ne releva pas l'insulte et se contenta de lui adresser un sourire en coin.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda Hermione à Zabini lorsqu'il entra, accompagné de Max Dawson, dans la chambre où avait été placée Narcissa.

\- Nickel. J'ai demandé à conserver les cicatrices, fit Blaise en soulevant son tee-shirt pour exposer à la vue de toute la chambrée son torse musculeux où plusieurs estafilades encore rosées étaient visibles. Paraît que les blessures de guerre, ça fait fondre les filles…

\- Ce ne sont pas des blessures de guerres, Zabini, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée. C'est juste la preuve que tu ne prêtes pas attention aux choses qui t'entourent.

\- Ta-ta-ta Grangie-chérie, ce sont des blessures de guerre si j'ai envie que c'en soient. De toute façon, tu ne seras pas là pour me démentir quand je serai au lit avec une fille et que je lui raconterai comment un affreux Mangemort m'a lancé un terrible Sectumsempra…

\- Il est certain que je ne risque pas d'être avec toi à ce moment-là, fit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago pour voir comment il réagissait au nouveau surnom que lui avait attribué son meilleur ami et à ses réflexions sur les Mangemorts.

Mais le Serpentard regardait simplement sa mère et ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte de l'arrivée de Blaise.

\- Mais, tu sais, ajouta Hermione à l'adresse du noir. Je pourrai très bien leur envoyer un hibou en expliquant que tu as tout simplement fini avec pleins d'instruments chirurgicaux dans le corps parce que tu baillais à t'en décrocher la mâchoire sans regarder ou tu mettais les pieds, que tu as reculé et percuté la table sur laquelle ils étaient entreposés…

\- Humph… De toute façon, tu serais incapable de toutes les prévenir, se vanta-t-il.

\- Merlin, tu es désespérant…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Grangie-chérie !

\- Arrête ça ! siffla la Gryffondor entre ses dents.

\- Il m'entend même pas ! ricana-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago. Regarde : Oh par Merlin, Grangie, tu étais _tellement_ sexy avec ta blouse ! Et quand mon sang a giclé sur tes vêtements… Hummm… Tu vois, il est complètement à l'ouest.

Hermione soupira. Que pouvait-elle répondre à _ça_ ?! Préférant ne plus faire état de Blaise Zabini et de ses frasques sexuelles, la jeune femme échangea un regard avec le Médicomage Dawson puis s'approcha du lit de sa patiente.

\- Drago ? appela-t-elle en posant doucement sa main sur son bras.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Il va falloir que tu te recules, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as dit que je pouvais rester !

\- Tu peux rester mais il faut que je me tienne près d'elle en cas de problème et le Médicomage Dawson se placera de l'autre côté. Tu peux te mettre au pied du lit si tu veux.

\- Hum… Elle va se rendormir après ?

\- Oui. Elle sera épuisée et on va rapidement la mettre sous potion de Sommeil pour qu'elle récupère. On la réveille seulement pour s'assurer que tout va bien et qu'elle n'a subi aucune lésion.

\- Je pourrais lui parler ? Avant que tu lui donnes la potion.

\- Si tu veux mais pas plus de quelques minutes. De toute façon, elle va probablement se rendormir d'elle-même très rapidement.

Il acquiesça puis pivota sur ses talons avant d'aller se placer au pied du lit. Hermione s'installa alors à gauche du lit de Narcissa, tandis que son collègue se plaçait à droite. Ils sortirent tous les deux leur baguette puis Hermione lança un sortilège afin de réveiller sa patiente.

.

\- Narcissa, Narcissa vous m'entendez ? C'est Hermione Granger. J'ai besoin que vous ouvriez les paupières ou que vous seriez ma main si vous m'entendez.

Hermione, qui avait saisi la main gauche de sa patiente dans la sienne, attendit, mais ne ressentit rien. Elle rejeta un regard à Max qui secoua la tête. Prenant sur elle pour ne pas céder à l'inquiétude, Hermione recommença à appeler la blonde.

\- Mrs Malefoy, j'ai besoin que vous ouvriez les yeux ou que vous serriez l'une de nos mains s'il-vous-plaît. Je sais que vous êtes fatiguée et vous pourrez dormir mais…

La Gryffondor s'interrompit. Elle avait cru percevoir un très mince battement de cil.

\- Narcissa, continua-t-elle. Votre fils est ici. Drago est là, il attend que vous vous réveilliez pour vous annoncer une très bonne nouvelle.

Le mouvement se fit plus prononcé et plus répétitif et, enfin, les yeux bleus perçants de Narcissa Malefoy se posèrent sur elle. Hermione lui adressa un sourire réconfortant avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ? Vous pouvez contracter l'une de vos mains ou acquiescer si c'est le cas.

Elle remua presque imperceptiblement la tête de gauche à droite et Hermione soupira de soulagement.

\- Bien. C'est très bien. Maintenant, j'aurais besoin que vous essayiez de parler, s'il-vous-plaît.

La blonde la regarda fixement, de toute évidence très concentrée. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Détendez-vous. C'est normal, la rassura Hermione avec patience. Allez-y, recommencez.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de nouveau et un souffle s'en échappa. Elle recommença une troisième fois et murmura quelque chose qui échappa à Hermione. Cette dernière l'encouragea à répéter.

\- Dr…a…go. Dra...go.

\- Il est juste là, Mrs Malefoy.

Hermione fit signe au blond de prendre la place de son collègue à la droite du lit de sa mère. Cette dernière, voyant que les choses bougeaient autour d'elle, tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Ses yeux captèrent ceux de son fils. Hermione la vit lui adresser un très mince sourire auquel le blond répondit largement. Discrètement, et alors que son amant prenait la main de sa mère dans la sienne, la jeune femme fit signe aux autres sorciers de quitter la pièce pour leur laisser plus d'intimité.

\- Je reviens dans cinq minutes. Je serai juste devant la porte si tu as besoin de moi, expliqua-t-elle à Drago.

Il opina.

\- Je peux lui dire ?

\- Oui, tu peux, sourit la Gryffondor avant de quitter la pièce.

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, elle vit les larmes de soulagement couler le long des joues de Narcissa Malefoy.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre de sa patiente et entendit rapidement Drago l'inviter à entrer. La jeune femme s'approcha du lit.

\- Il va être temps, annonça-t-elle à l'adresse de son amant.

Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête.

\- Tout va bien Mrs Malefoy ? s'enquit Hermione.

Elle opina, de même que son fils. Ses yeux brillaient encore d'émotion et la Gryffondor se retint de pleurer une seconde fois.

\- Je vais vous donner une potion de Sommeil sans rêve pour que votre corps se repose. Si vous vous réveillez dans la nuit et que vous avez faim, soif ou que quelque chose ne va pas vous pouvez appeler le personnel de santé en appuyant sur ce bouton, expliqua-t-elle en lui présentant un petit boîtier. Ils arriveront sur l'instant dans votre chambre.

La blonde acquiesça.

\- Avez-vous faim ou soif en ce moment ?

\- Soif, articula-t-elle.

La Gryffondor alla chercher un gobelet dans lequel elle planta une paille. Elle le présenta devant Narcissa qui but de longues gorgées. Elle remercia Hermione avant que cette dernière ne s'approche d'une petite console sur laquelle plusieurs fioles avaient été entreposées. Elle attrapa celle qui convenait et revint vers le lit. Elle laissa mère et fils se dire bonne nuit puis administra sa potion à Narcissa.

La blonde ne mit pas plus d'une minute avant de s'endormir. Hermione la regarda plonger dans le sommeil, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Drago, qui était immobile et silencieux depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

\- Tu as le droit de rester dans la chambre d'à côté pour la nuit, annonça-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu vas où, toi ?

\- Je dois aller remplir son dossier médicomagique puis m'entretenir avec les Guérisseurs qui seront en charge de s'occuper d'elle cette nuit et ensuite je rentre à la maison pour dormir un peu.

\- D'accord, viens là.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre ou faire le moindre geste, il la prenait dans ses bras. Hermione ferma momentanément les yeux, profitant du réconfort que sa présence lui procurait. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Merci, dit-il pour au moins la vingtième fois. Merci pour elle et merci pour la chambre.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

.

Il finit par la lâcher au bout de longues minutes.

\- N'oublie pas de manger un morceau avant d'aller te coucher, lui dit Drago alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre de sa mère.

Hermione opina.

\- Toi non plus. Il y a de quoi se restaurer au cinquième étage.

Il acquiesça puis la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- A demain, souffla-t-il. Promets-moi que tu mangeras quelque chose avant d'aller au lit.

Hermione le regarda étrangement, arquant un sourcil. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas plaisanter, elle lui accorda cette faveur.

\- A demain. Je te promets que je mangerai quelque chose avant d'aller me coucher.

 _OoOoOoO_

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra finalement chez elle, il était près de vingt heures et elle était littéralement épuisée. Elle s'effondra sur son canapé et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pendant près d'une demi-heure, évacuant une bonne fois pour toute tout le stress et toute la fatigue qui l'accablaient depuis qu'elle avait accepté de se pencher sur le cas « Narcissa Malefoy ». Lorsque ses larmes se furent finalement taries, la Gryffondor se sentit légèrement mieux et se rendit dans sa cuisine. Décidée à tenir sa promesse, elle coupa une tranche du pâté en croûte préparé et gracieusement offert par Molly Weasley avant de retourner sur le canapé où elle dégusta son dîner de fortune en silence. Ceci fait, elle se servit un grand verre d'eau puis alla se délasser en prenant une longue douche. L'eau chaude martelant ses épaules avec force lui fit du bien même si, en cet instant, elle ne rêvait que des mains de Drago sur elle.

.

Hermione ferma les robinets, ouvrit les portes de la cabine, attrapa une serviette et s'enroula dedans avant de se rendre devant son lavabo. Elle se lava les dents puis enfila sa nuisette et partit se glisser sous les couvertures de son lit. Elle accueillit le confort de son matelas avec un soupir de bonheur. Elle programma ensuite son réveil pour le lendemain matin puis plaça son bipeur magique, qui lui permettait de communiquer avec Sainte-Mangouste, bien en évidence sur sa table de chevet. Elle y déposa également sa baguette puis éteignit les lumières. La jeune femme se tourna afin de pouvoir déposer son visage sur l'oreiller de Drago et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, respirant son odeur à plein poumons.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione faisait un rêve très étrange. Elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage douillet d'où il émanait une délicieuse chaleur. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien, jusque-là tout était normal. Puis, soudainement, se fut comme si son nuage disparaissait et qu'elle se mettait à tomber, tomber, tomber. Brusquement, tout s'arrêta et elle fut prise de frissonnements. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir atterri dans de l'eau ou quelque chose de semblable. Elle n'était pas sûre… Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait très froid.

Subitement, Hermione bâtit des paupières, posant instinctivement ses mains sur son matelas pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours dans son lit. Tout allait bien de ce côté, elle se trouvait effectivement allongée entre ses draps, mais la sensation de froideur demeurait. Hermione voulut se retourner et se pelotonner afin de se rendormir, en tentant de recréer un peu de chaleur autour d'elle, mais s'interrompit brusquement. Elle ouvrit les paupières. Bien entendu, elle ne distingua rien. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir, elle le sentait. Elle savait qu' _il_ était à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?! Ta mère a un problème ?! Merde, le bipeur n'a pas fonctionné ! s'angoissa Hermione d'une voix rauque en se débattant avec ses couvertures pour sortir de son lit.

Elle sentit la main de Drago se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle et arrêter ses gestes.

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien. Je ne suis pas venu à cause de ma mère, chuchota-t-il.

Hermione haussa un sourcil qu'il ne put voir.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Ils n'ont pas voulu que tu restes dormir dans la chambre voisine ? Ils m'avaient pourtant assuré que…

\- Chut, souffla le blond d'une voix apaisante. C'est moi qui n'ait pas voulu rester.

\- Mais… mais ta mère… bredouilla la Gryffondor, toujours groggy.

\- Micky et Gilly se chargent de la surveiller. Elles vont se relayer pour le reste de la nuit et j'ai vu que, de toute façon, les Médicomages passaient très régulièrement la voir. Tout va bien.

\- Le reste de la nuit ? Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Trois heures du matin. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, rendors-toi, ajouta-t-il avant de se pencher vers elle et de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Comment arrivait-il à déterminer où était son front alors qu'elle-même peinait à savoir de quel côté du lit elle se trouvait ? Hermione n'en n'avait aucune idée. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas été tiré du sommeil il y avait moins de deux minutes… Oui, c'était certainement pour cela…

\- Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais là, répliqua la Gryffondor, partant à la recherche de son corps avec ses mains.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé – il était allongé à sa droite, elle devait donc se trouver à la gauche du lit, et ne portait pas de tee-shirt, d'où la sensation de froid combinée à celle de ses mains – Hermione s'avança vers lui avant de se nicher au creux de son épaule en baillant.

\- Tu me manquais, répondit-il simplement.

Il lui avait déjà fait cette réponse, la veille au soir en rentrant de sa soirée avec Blaise et elle ne savait quel autre Serpentard – ou pas Serpentard d'ailleurs – mais, à la différence de la nuit passée, Hermione était suffisamment réveillée pour comprendre qu'il ne mentait pas. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te manquer, tu dormais, répliqua le blond, d'une voix moqueuse en entourant son corps de son bras gauche.

Hermione se releva sur un coude.

\- Si, tu m'as manqué ! Enfin… avant que je dorme…

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle savait qu'il venait de lever les yeux au ciel. Il l'obligea à se rallonger, ce qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce.

\- Tu m'as manqué… sous la douche, ajouta-t-elle, bien décidée à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne mentait pas.

\- Sous la douche ?

Sa voix était bien évidemment empreinte de moquerie mais également d'une seconde nuance qu'Hermione interpréta comme étant du désir.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. J'avais mal au dos et j'aurais tué pour un massage.

\- Tué ? A ce point-là ?

\- Hum, hum, fit-elle avant de bailler une nouvelle fois.

\- Eh bien je pense pouvoir arranger ça… Je ne voudrais pas que tes pulsions meurtrières te reprennent, surtout maintenant que je t'aie tirée de ton sommeil et que je suis la seule personne dans la pièce… Enfin, hormis si tu caches un amant dans ton dressing.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire, ses yeux se fermant d'eux-mêmes. Elle parvint tout de même à lui répondre.

\- Pas d'amant. Que toi. Pas dans mon dressing. Dans mon lit. Massage demain. Fatiguée. Dors…

}{

Drago eut une subite envie d'exploser de rire mais, comprenant qu'elle venait de s'endormir, se contenta d'un maigre ricanement. Il remonta les couvertures sur eux avant de s'allonger un peu plus confortablement tout en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller une seconde fois Hermione. Il plaça sa main gauche sur la hanche de la jeune femme tandis que la droite allait caresser doucement sa joue. Elle émit une sorte de petit soupir qui lui réchauffa immédiatement le cœur après cette journée qui l'avait totalement miné moralement. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait tout bonnement pas s'en remettre.

Tout avait débuté d'une bien agréable façon puisqu'il s'était réveillé, Hermione dans ses bras et le visage enfouit dans son imposante chevelure brune. Ensuite, il était allé travailler puis… ça avait été la descente aux enfers. Tout d'abord la panique, puis la peur. La peur avait été sa seule compagne pendant très longtemps, le narguant à tout bout de champs, le laissant tranquille quelques instants afin de lui faire de fausses joies, avant de faire un retour triomphal et tonitruant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende _sa_ voix… Là, Drago avait ressenti de la panique à nouveau. Que faire si Hermione lui annonçait le décès de sa mère ? Comment réagirait-il ? En voyant le sang sur ses vêtements, il avait explosé, déversant sa peur sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'apaise. Son cœur avait une nouvelle fois été mis à mal à ce moment-là. En fait, il avait même presque l'impression qu'il s'était arrêté de battre… Il avait été à deux doigts, à deux minuscules secondes, de lui hurler qu'elle avait tué sa mère… Et il savait qu'elle l'avait compris. Pourtant, elle était restée parfaitement calme et lui avait tout simplement expliqué que le sang était celui de Blaise. Son cœur s'était alors remis à tambouriner très vite, trop vite. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, la remerciant des dizaines de fois alors qu'il ne remerciait jamais personne. Jamais. Mais il l'avait remerciée, elle. Et, maintenant qu'il y repensait, Drago se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas uniquement remerciée pour avoir sauvé sa mère. Non, il la remerciait pour bien plus que cela…

.

Seul dans sa chambre, à Sainte-Mangouste, il avait dîné sommairement puis était retourné veiller sa mère. Les Guérisseurs qui étaient passés dans la soirée n'avaient fait aucun commentaire sur sa présence. De toute évidence, Hermione les avait prévenus qu'il resterait avec Narcissa. Elle le connaissait bien. Elle savait qu'il ne quitterait pas le chevet de sa mère.

Et lui aussi se connaissait. Tout au moins, il pensait se connaître. Mais alors qu'il était dans la chambre, les yeux posés sur sa mère qui dormait, surveillant que sa respiration demeurait régulière, Drago n'était pas parvenu à arrêter de penser à Hermione. Elle avait sauvé la vie de Narcissa et lui il lui avait hurlé dessus. Bien entendu, il avait eu peur et il savait qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur mais, lui se sentait étrangement coupable.

.

 _Il avait alors pris Hermione dans ses bras, remerciée plus qu'il n'avait jamais remercié quiconque dans sa vie, embrassée, deux fois, fait des recommandations, souhaité bonne nuit, et il savait qu'elle n'attendait rien de lui. Elle savait qu'il resterait avec sa mère cette nuit-là et qu'ils ne se reverraient que le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle viendrait vérifier l'état de sa patiente et qu'il serait là. Elle n'attendait pas qu'il la retrouve chez elle. D'ailleurs, elle devait déjà être en train de dormir à l'heure qu'il était. Mais Drago, lui, voulait la retrouver. Il voulait rentrer. Chez elle. Dans son ancien appartement. Dans son lit à lui. Dans son lit à elle. Dans_ leur _lit ?_

 _Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il était perdu. Il voulait rester ici et veiller sur sa mère comme tout bon fils devait le faire. Il le voulait vraiment. Mais il voulait également_ la _retrouver,_ la _serrer dans ses bras, lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui était la plus belle chose qu'on ait jamais fait pour lui._

 _Drago ferma les yeux et posa la tête contre le mur. Puis, brusquement, il se leva. Il s'approcha du lit de Narcissa. Elle dormait paisiblement. Il caressa lentement son visage. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il retira sa main, sourit, et appela Micky, son elfe de maison, Gilly, l'elfe de Narcissa et les chargea de leur mission. Quelques temps encore auparavant, Drago Malefoy n'aurait jamais confié la sécurité de sa mère et, en quelque sorte, remis sa vie entre les mains d'autrui. Mais les temps avaient changé. Il avait remis la vie de Narcissa entre les mains d'Hermione et elle l'avait sauvée. Et si la Gryffondor faisait confiance aux Médicomages pour la surveiller pendant la nuit alors Drago s'en remettait à son jugement. Il avait tout de même besoin de se rassurer lui-même et il savait que Micky et Gilly prendraient leur tâche très à cœur et l'accompliraient avec diligence. Après tout, c'était grâce à l'elfe de Narcissa, qui était venue le prévenir ce matin-là, que cette dernière avait pu être débarrassée de sa maladie à temps. Alors Drago sortit de la pièce après avoir confié la surveillance de sa mère à deux elfes de maison…_

 _Il culpabilisait, bien évidemment. Mais, après la journée qu'il venait de passer, il avait envie d'être égoïste. Il avait envie de se rassurer encore davantage. Il avait_ besoin _d'être rassuré. Et si sa mère ne pouvait pas le faire parce qu'elle dormait, alors il se laisserait conduire vers la seule personne, après son fils et Narcissa, qui avait le pouvoir de le faire se sentir humain, avec qui il laissait tomber toutes les barrières qu'il dressait autour de lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance._ _Il irait vers_ elle _. Peu importait que trois heures du matin vinssent de sonner. Peu importait qu'il ait peur de ce que cela impliquait. Il la retrouverait, la prendrait dans ses bras, la remercierai encore, même si elle dormait, caresserait sa peau et s'endormirait près d'elle parce que, après cette journée, c'était le seul endroit où il voulait être._

.

Lorsqu'il caressa sa joue, qu'elle émit son étrange soupir et qu'il sentit son corps se réchauffer de l'intérieur, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Un sourire presque amusé étira ses lèvres et il secoua la tête, dépassé.

Merlin aimait décidément jouer avec lui ces derniers temps. Mais Drago ne s'en plaignait pas. Il aimait ce jeu. Il en était même fou…

* * *

Bon eh bien voilà pour ce chapitre. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir de commentaire à faire donc je vais me taire et tout simplement attendre que _vous_ m'écriviez votre ressenti avec **_beaucoup impatience_**.

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu. :)

Je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis à très vite dans vos commentaires et à la semaine prochaine pour la publication du chapitre quarante-neuf !

GROS BISOUS !

 **Chalusse**


	50. Chapitre 49

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Je commence, as usual, par dire un (nouveau) très grand MERCIIII à mes revieweurs/euses d'amour que j'aime ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs qui font des ajouts en fav/alertes. Vous m'avez laissé de magnifiques compliments au sujet du précédent chapitre ce qui m'a réellement fait très chaud au cœur.

Cette fic' est par ailleurs en passe d'atteindre le seuil des cinq cents reviews ce qui est énoooorme ! Merci, merci, merci ! A l'occasion du cinquième reviewersaire, je mets en jeu un lot esexptionnel. Oui, oui : esexptionnel ou plutôt lemoneptionnel puisque le revieweur ou la revieweuse qui laissera la 500e se verra offrir le droit de passer une nuit enchanteressement lemonesque (^^) avec son personnage favori ! En attendant, passons aux RàRs anonymes.

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Guest** : Effectivement, Narcissa est _enfin_ sortie d'affaire ! Tout le monde peut respirer, reprendre le court normal de sa vie et nos Dramione sont effectivement libres de se rapprocher de plus en plus. Voire de prendre conscience de certaines choses… ^^ Espérons qu'ils poursuivent sur cette voie à présent. Je te remercie des milliers de fois pour ta nouvelle review ! Vraiment, merci, merci, merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous aussi promptement après la publication du chapitre. Bonne semaine à toi, bisous et… bonne lecture ! :)

 **Fantme** : Merci infiniment pour ce très beau compliment sur le chapitre de la semaine dernière. Je suis ravie qu'il t'ait autant plu. Je te rassure tout de suite : non, nous ne sommes pas encore parvenus à la fin de cette fic'. Nous en sommes même encore assez loin puisqu'il vous reste (en comptant le chapitre publié cette semaine) dix-huit chapitres à découvrir.

Tes encouragements me touchent énormément. Vraiment, merci pour tes mots et, encore une fois, si cela peut te rassurer, sache que la fin de cette fic' ne signifie absolument pas la fin de mes publications sur ce site. J'ai encore plusieurs textes en réserve que j'ai bien l'intention de vous proposer au fur et à mesure. :) Sinon, ne t'excuse pas de ne pas avoir reviewé avant la semaine dernière. Je peux comprendre, il n'y a aucun problème. En effet et pour toutes les raisons que j'ai pu exposer dans ma « note » de la dernière fois, les reviews sont très importantes pour moi. Je te suis donc extrêmement reconnaissante de prendre le temps de m'en écrire. :) Bref : des millions de mercis ! Je t'embrasse et je te dis peut-être à très vite en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre !

.

Voilà ! Il est temps de retrouver nos petits handicapés des sentiments (j'ai nommé les Dramione ^^) préférés. Narcissa à présent sauvée et notre Drago-chéri ayant pris conscience de quelques petites choses, comment cette histoire va-t-elle évoluer ? C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir dès à présent !

Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin. :)

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 49 : Après la tempête... vient le dîner Weasley-Potter-Zabini-Malefoy-Granger (Partie 1)**

Hermione et Drago se rendirent à Sainte-Mangouste dès sept heures le lendemain matin. La Gryffondor s'entretint quelques minutes avec la Médicomage référente, qui avait supervisé la nuit de Narcissa puis revint vers Drago, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tout s'est très bien passé. Ta mère s'est réveillée aux alentours de cinq heures du matin pour boire et manger un peu puis elle s'est rendormie, annonça-t-elle en s'emparant du dossier médicomagique que l'infirmière lui tendait.

Mais le blond ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi ou soulagé. Il avait froncé les sourcils et Hermione lui lança un regard surpris.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas cherché, répondit le Serpentard à sa question silencieuse.

Hermione lui adressa un léger sourire avant de mettre une main rassurante sur son bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine qu'elle comprendra.

\- Hum, grogna-t-il.

La jeune femme n'ajouta rien et ils prirent la direction de la chambre de Narcissa. Hermione toqua puis entra, suivie de Drago. A son grand étonnement, la blonde était déjà réveillée. Et à sa surprise la plus totale – et à celle du Serpentard également, à en juger par l'expression qui s'inscrivit sur son visage – elle arbora un spectaculaire sourire en les voyant entrer tous les deux dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour ! lança-elle à la cantonade.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent, stupéfaits, puis le blond prit la parole.

\- Bonjour Mère, répondit-il prudemment. Tu-tu vas bien ?

\- Merveilleusement bien, mon chéri. J'espère que toi aussi. Tu as meilleur mine qu'hier soir alors je suppose que tu vas mieux, répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Les deux amants se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, puis Hermione s'approcha de sa patiente.

\- Mrs Malefoy, êtes-vous certaine que vous vous sentez bien ? demanda Hermione en commençant à lui jeter quelques petits sortilèges afin de vérifier son état général.

\- Eh bien oui, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Euh… Vous semblez vraiment très… très… commença la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.

\- Étrange, le terme qu'Hermione cherche c'est « étrange », Mère, termina Drago en venant se placer de l'autre côté de son lit.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Drago, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne suis pas « étrange », je suis heureuse, affirma Narcissa avec aplomb.

\- Ah…

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, reportant son regard sur Hermione qui poursuivait son examen matinal.

\- Mère ? continua pourtant Drago.

\- Oui ?

\- A propos de cette nuit…

\- Oui ?

\- Je te demande de bien vouloir m'excuser…

\- De bien vouloir t'excuser ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui. Pour ne pas être resté avec toi, pour ne pas t'avoir veillée. Mais…

Narcissa émit un bruit très particulier, entre le soupir et râlement.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas demandé d'arrêter de dire des bêtises, mon fils ?

\- Si mais…

\- Bon eh bien arrête.

\- Mais…

\- Drago !

\- Mais…

\- Merlin ! Miss Granger, s'il-vous-plaît, voulez-vous bien rassurer mon fils sur le fait que je ne lui en veux pas d'être parti pour vous retrouver cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix agacée en plantant ses yeux bleus et perçants dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière, surprise d'être ainsi intégrée à la conversation, eut un moment d'absence avant de finalement opiner, se redresser et se tourner vers Drago.

\- Drago, ta mère ne t'en veux absolument pas d'être venu me… retrouver cette nuit.

La Gryffondor avait momentanément rosi mais délivra son message. En face d'elle, Drago les regardait alternativement comme si toutes les deux étaient devenues folles à lier. Hermione capta l'amusement de Narcissa et lui sourit avec complicité. Sourire que la blonde s'empressa de lui retourner.

\- Drago ? l'appela Hermione.

\- Hein ? demanda-t-il, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir si Blaise est arrivé ? Je sais qu'il devait revenir ce matin.

\- Blaise ?

\- Oui Drago… Blaise. Oh et profites-en pour l'inviter, ajouta Hermione d'une voix distraite.

\- L'inviter ?

\- Pour samedi ! Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ce matin ?! rigola la jeune femme.

\- Rien, rien, grommela le Serpentard, manifestement mécontent de devenir une source de moqueries.

Il les quitta en bougonnant ce qui élargit encore un peu plus le sourire des deux femmes.

.

Une fois seules, Hermione poursuivit ses examens tandis que Narcissa gardait le silence. Finalement, la Gryffondor rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa blouse puis se recula légèrement.

\- Je vous confirme que la maladie a été éradiquée, annonça-t-elle avec émotion.

La blonde ferma les paupières et soupira longuement, un sourire victorieux prenant place sur ses lèvres. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et les posa sur Hermione.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier hier, Miss Granger…

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Mrs Malefoy. D'autant plus que votre fils l'a fait pour, au moins, une bonne dizaine d'années, ajouta la jeune femme, amusée.

\- Je m'en doute, mais il m'est inconcevable de ne pas le faire. Alors… merci. Sans vous, je serais probablement déjà morte, ou ma mort serait imminente et, grâce à vous, je suis vivante et j'ai la chance de pouvoir continuer à vivre presque normalement.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je-je suis désolées, pour vos jambes… votre bassin… J'ai essayé mais…

Elle l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de parler de cela, Hermione, et certainement pas nécessaire pour vous de vous excuser. Merlin mais qu'avez-vous, tous les deux, avec Drago, à vous excuser ce matin comme des enfants pris en faute ? fit la blonde.

Hermione eut un sourire contrit.

\- C'est juste que… la journée d'hier a été _très_ compliquée et je pense que nous sommes un peu fatigués et que l'on peine à réfléchir rationnellement.

\- Hum…

\- Vous savez, votre fils est resté avec vous tout le début de la nuit. Il ne m'a rejointe que vers trois heures du mat…

\- Je rêve ! la coupa la blonde à la limite du désespoir. Miss Granger, il me semblait pourtant avoir été claire à ce sujet !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Narcissa ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Je n'en veux ni à vous ni à Drago de m'avoir laissée. Je sais que les elfes étaient là, ainsi que les Guérisseurs et les infirmières et je suis heureuse qu'il soit retourné vers vous.

\- Ah-ah oui ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Bien entendu ! affirma-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Drago était bien mieux avec vous, chez _vous_ , qu'ici tout seul à me regarder dormir. Je connais mon fils, vous savez, reprit-elle plus doucement. Je le connais mieux qu'il ne se connaît lui-même et je sais que s'il s'est tourné vers vous hier c'est parce qu'il devait se sentir très seul et qu'il avait besoin de soutien…

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, n'étant pas certaine que cette annonce la mette réellement à son avantage… Narcissa sembla s'en rendre compte car elle poursuivit.

\- Excusez-moi, je me suis mal exprimée. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Drago est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses. Pas à moi, pas à Scorpius, à personne. Et je sais que de me voir et me savoir comme je l'étais hier lui a fait beaucoup de mal et a été très dur pour lui. Si vous n'aviez pas la relation que vous avez, je suppose qu'il aurait passé son temps à boire et à me veiller en maugréant contre la Terre entière tout en ruminant son chagrin. _Mais_ , ajouta-t-elle en insistant bien sur le terme, il ne l'a pas fait. Il est retourné vers vous. Il avait besoin de se sentir rassuré, entouré et aimé et il s'est tourné vers _vous_.

Elle termina son monologue en lançant un regard appuyé à la jeune femme avant de joindre ses mains sur les couvertures, devant elle.

Hermione avait l'impression que son cerveau avait fait un black-out. Elle restait là, à regarder Narcissa, la bouche entrebâillée. Pourtant, aucun mot n'en sortait. La blonde eut un sourire presque compatissant.

\- Détendez-vous, Miss Granger.

\- …

\- Je vois… Vous n'avez jamais… abordé ce _sujet_ avec mon fils, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … non, pas vraiment, articula finalement la jeune femme.

\- Je vois, répéta Narcissa.

Le silence tomba. Ne voulant pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Hermione dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour dîner samedi soir, Mrs Malefoy ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Définissez-le « nous », s'il-vous-plaît.

Hermione se mordit de nouveau la lèvre avant d'annoncer.

\- Votre fils, certainement Blaise Zabini, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Harry et Ginny Potter, Percy Weasley et sa femme, George Weasley, son épouse et… moi.

\- Des enfants ?

\- Le bébé de Ginny et Harry.

\- Le dîner à lieu où ?

\- A l'appartement de votre fils, enfin chez moi… enfin chez… à l'appartement du Chemin de Traverse, bredouilla Hermione.

Narcissa eut un très mince sourire avant de la scruter du regard. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme baissa les yeux. Le silence plana une nouvelle fois puis :

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ? répéta Hermione, surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est d'accord ? demanda Drago au même instant en entrant dans la chambre, suivi de Blaise Zabini.

\- Miss Granger vient de m'inviter à _votre_ réception samedi soir et j'ai accepté, annonça-t-elle sans autre préambule.

S'en suivit un capharnaüm. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent. Il lança un « c'est _sa_ réception, Mère », alors que la Gryffondor balbutiait un « j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas… » à l'adresse du Serpentard, et que Zabini déclarait « alors ça, c'est _parfait_ ! On ne sera pas trop de trois pour affronter Saint Potter et tous ces rouquins coincés du cul ! ».

Finalement, ce fut Drago qui reprit la parole.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, rassura-t-il son amante. Après tout c'est sa décision…

\- Tout à fait ! coupa Narcissa.

\- Mais… tu penses qu'elle sera en capacité ? s'enquit Drago à l'attention d'Hermione.

La jeune femme vit Narcissa lever les yeux au ciel. De toute évidence, elle n'appréciait que très modérément les élans protecteurs de son fils.

\- Oui. Vous allez rester ici pendant encore vingt-quatre heures, poursuivit Hermione à l'adresse de sa patiente. Par mesure de précaution. Puis vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

\- Bien.

\- Pendant que vous êtes ici, des formulaires seront mis à votre disposition afin de faire une demande pour une aide sorcière…

\- Une aide sorcière ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, pour vous aider dans votre quotidien…

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Mrs Malefoy…

\- Excusez-moi, Miss Granger, mais je ne pense pas que vous aillez votre mot à dire à ce propos, la coupa poliment, mais tout de même fermement, Narcissa.

\- Mère…

\- Veuillez m'excuser, se reprit plus doucement la blonde. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai toute l'aide nécessaire chez moi. Gilly m'apporte son concours dès que nécessaire et je lui fais confiance. Mon autre elfe, quant à lui, s'occupe des tâches domestiques et je suis tout de même assez mobile avec mon fauteuil alors, non, Miss Granger, je n'ai pas besoin d'une aide sorcière supplémentaire.

\- Je comprends, répondit Hermione. Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas paraître envahissante. Je pensais seulement qu'avoir une présence humaine à vos côtés aurait pu être bénéfique, nuança-t-elle.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Maintenant que toute cette histoire est derrière moi, je compte bien reprendre contact avec certaines de mes amies et ne pas rester enfermée chez moi, si c'est ce que vous pouvez craindre.

Hermione hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle comprenait effectivement.

.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes. Narcissa remercia Blaise pour l'aide qu'il avait apportée puis ils la laissèrent se reposer. Tous trois redescendirent ensuite au rez-de-chaussée pour se rendre à leur travail respectif. Blaise les quitta puis Drago et Hermione se rendirent au ministère.

\- Tu vas prévenir Scorp' ? l'interrogea Hermione alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la porte du Service du Serpentard.

\- Oui. Attends-toi à une lettre pleine de remerciements et de « Hermione, tu assures un max ! » dans les prochaines heures.

La Gryffondor rigola. Cela ressemblait en effet à ce que le jeune Serdaigle pourrait écrire.

\- Tu passes à Sainte-Mangouste ce soir ? poursuivit le Serpentard.

\- Oui, je dois contrôler son état et donner mon aval pour qu'elle puisse sortir demain matin.

\- Bien. On se retrouve ici vers… Tu termines à dix-sept heures trente ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors dix-sept heures trente, ici ?

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin auquel elle répondit. Il l'attira ensuite dans ses bras et lui donna un long baiser.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié que je te dois un massage ce soir, ajouta-t-il à son oreille avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de pousser la porte menant à son bureau.

Hermione sentit une agréable chaleur s'emparer d'elle et ce fut ravie par cette perspective qu'elle retrouva ses dossiers, étalés pêle-mêle sur son bureau, comme si la journée de la veille n'avait tout simplement pas existé. Pourtant, tout lui semblait différent. Elle se sentait différente. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait changé mais quelque chose _était_ différent, elle en était certaine. Elle pouvait le _ressentir_. Décidant de ne pas prolonger ses réflexions qui n'auraient pour but que de lui embrouiller le cerveau encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, elle retrouva l'ennui profond que lui inspirait le récit d'un Moldu qui s'était retrouvé en possession d'un jeu d'échec version sorcier et dont les pièces s'étaient mises à essayer de le tuer, avec un ravissement qui n'était _presque_ pas hypocrite.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Drago !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? Arrête de manger les petits fours !

\- Mais j'ai faim ! grogna le Serpentard. Quelle idée de leur demander de venir si tard !

\- Harry avait une réunion et ne finissait qu'à vingt heures trente, je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit Hermione en allumant la dernière bougie magique grâce à sa baguette. Et tu n'as qu'à boire un verre d'eau si tu as faim.

\- Hum… On aurait _aussi_ pu commencer sans Potter… maugréa-t-il. Et je t'ai dit que j'avais faim, pas soif !

Hermione ne répondit pas et alla le rejoindre près du bar. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour détourner son attention et emporta le plateau garni de d'amuse-gueule un peu plus loin.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? se récria Drago en affichant une moue outragée.

\- Je m'assure qu'il reste à manger quand les invités arriveront, répondit-elle en plaçant le plateau dans le four avant de le refermer grâce à un sortilège complexe.

\- Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! se lamenta théâtralement le blond.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de sortir les bouteilles d'alcool pendant que je vais finir de me préparer, suggéra-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et elle partit en direction de sa chambre.

.

Une fois sa blouse, son pantalon à pince et son blazer noirs enfilés, Hermione s'occupa de ses chaussures. Elle retourna dans son dressing pour prendre la paire qu'elle avait achetée dans la semaine. Il s'agissait d'escarpin à hauts talons noirs et blancs avec un empiècement en tissu qui se refermaient par un lien noué sur le devant de sa cheville. Ceci fait, elle se redressa et s'approcha de son miroir afin de mettre une dernière touche à son maquillage lorsque son regard fut attiré par le reflet de Drago qui se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. En constatant qu'elle l'avait vu, il s'approcha doucement avant de glisser ses mains sur sa taille. Hermione lui adressa un sourire par le biais du miroir auquel il répondit.

\- Stressée ? demanda le Serpentard.

\- Oui… avoua Hermione.

Il se pencha sur le côté et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que tout va parfaitement bien se passer, la rassura-t-il.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr…

\- Hum… Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

\- Ils n'auraient pas accepté s'ils avaient des doutes quant à leur réaction.

\- Peut-être mais… et si ça se passe mal avec ta mère… Ou avec Zabini ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous autres, Sang-Pur, avons appris à bien nous tenir en société même si les choses ne se déroulent pas comme nous les avions prévues…

\- Ah oui… une leçon que tu n'as manifestement pas très bien retenue, se moqua Hermione en appliquant son mascara.

\- Cela va sans dire, répondit Drago sur un ton pompeux qui fit rire la Gryffondor. Mais sois sans crainte, je saurai me tenir ce soir, reprit-il d'une voix très sérieuse.

Hermione lui sourit de nouveau et s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsqu'elle entendit distinctement que l'on toquait à la porte de son appartement.

\- Ce doit être Narcissa, annonça Hermione. Je lui avais demandé de venir un peu plus tôt.

\- Bien. Finis de te préparer, je vais lui ouvrir.

\- Merci.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'écarter. Il allait sortir de la pièce mais se retourna au dernier moment.

\- Oh et, Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es très belle.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor. Elle croisa son regard dans le miroir.

\- Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus, répondit-elle.

\- Je sais, dit-il avant de quitter la salle de bain.

Hermione ferma momentanément les paupières en secouant la tête, désespérée par tant narcissisme, avant de finir de se maquiller. Elle se parfuma puis alla rejoindre les Malefoy dans son salon. Son canapé avait été décalé afin qu'une longue table puisse être installée. Drago et elle s'étaient mis d'accord pour que l'apéritif soit pris debout si bien qu'une extension au bar/plan de travail qui délimitait une partie de la cuisine de la pièce à vivre avait été ajoutée.

\- Bonjour Mrs Malefoy ! la salua Hermione en pénétrant dans le séjour.

\- Miss Granger, que vous-ai-je dis ?

\- Excusez-moi, _Narcissa_ , se reprit-elle en souriant. Mais, vous savez, ça fonctionne aussi pour vous.

La blonde la scruta quelques secondes avant de sourire à son tour.

\- Bien, _Hermione_.

Drago observait la scène de loin, une bouteille dans les mains. Après avoir demandé à son ancienne patiente si tout allait bien depuis la veille au soir, où elle était passée lui rendre visite après le travail, Hermione se retourna vers son amant, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je t'avais demandé de t'en occuper tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche en désignant la bouteille qu'il avait entre les mains.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais sa mère fut plus rapide.

\- C'est moi qui l'ait apportée. C'est un Sauternes que j'avais dans ma cave et comme je sais que c'est le préféré de mon fils, et que vous appréciez également, j'ai pensé que vous devriez l'avoir.

\- Tu vois, Mère, _elle_ est gentille avec moi ! Pas comme _toi_ qui monte sur tes grands hippogriffes toutes les cinq secondes depuis ce matin, ronchonna le Serpentard dans la parfaite imitation d'un enfant de cinq ans et demi avant de tourner les talons.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de pivoter de nouveau vers la mère du gamin qui lui servait d'amant.

\- C'est très gentil à vous, Narcissa, mais vous n'auriez pas dû.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises, répondit-elle.

\- Hermione ! l'appela Drago depuis la cuisine.

\- Excusez-moi.

\- Mais faites, faites, je vous en prie.

.

La jeune femme rejoignit le blond dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu veux bien ouvrir le four s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Pour que tu te resserves ? Certainement pas !

\- Ce n'est pas pour me resservir, c'est pour aller les déposer avec le reste des apéritifs sur le bar.

\- Ah…

Hermione fit la moue mais accepta de desceller le four.

\- Doit-on ouvrir la bouteille apportée par ta mère pendant le repas ? l'interrogea-t-elle en lui tendant le plateau.

\- Certainement pas ! cingla-t-il à son tour.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cette bouteille est bien trop précieuse pour être bue ainsi, répondit-il.

Hermione lui adressa un regard sceptique.

\- Mais pour quelle occasion veux-tu qu'on l'ouvre ?

\- Hum… laisse-moi réfléchir, fit-il en prenant une attitude rêveuse. Toi. Moi. Aucun vêtement. Une cheminée. Une peau de bête. Oui, voilà, ça semble être une très bonne occasion.

\- Une peau de bête ? répéta la Gryffondor, amusée.

\- Oui. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour sur une peau de bête, ça te pose un problème ?

\- Euh…

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._

\- Oh, écoutes, de nouveaux invités ! s'écria faussement Hermione avant de s'enfuir de la cuisine et de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre elle et les fantasmes de Drago Malefoy.

Elle ouvrit la porte, un large sourire, plutôt crispé, aux lèvres.

\- Eh détends-toi, Grangie-chérie ! Ce n'est que moi, annonça Blaise Zabini en entrant dans l'appartement sans même y avoir été invité.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ces Serpentard… tous les mêmes ! Enfin… elle espérait que Zabini n'avait pas le même genre de fantasmes que Drago… Non, ils devaient très certainement être bien pires…

Blaise salua Narcissa puis son meilleur ami avant de se retourner vers Hermione. Il lui tendit une impressionnante bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu de près de deux litres.

\- En souvenir de ta soirée chez Pansy, dit-il simplement.

Hermione sourit avant d'attraper la bouteille et de la porter un peu plus loin. Deux invités, deux bouteilles… Elle avait manifestement acquis une très mauvaise réputation.

.

\- Alors, quand doit arriver la horde de Gryffy ? demanda Blaise en s'installant négligemment dans le canapé sans y avoir non plus été invité.

\- Demande à Hermione, entendit-elle répondre Drago.

\- Grangie-chérie, reprit Zabini un peu plus fort. Ils arrivent quand les rouquins ?

\- Je ne sais pas et ne les appelle pas ainsi, répondit-elle au même moment où Drago répliquait : Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux Malefoy ?

\- Ta gueule Zabini.

\- Oh… ne commence pas à être malpoli. Je te rappelle que ta maman est là, Drago, dit-il en prenant une voix faussement paternaliste.

\- Si tu crois que ça m'arrête… Tu n'appelles plus Hermione comme ça et tout se passera bien, continua le blond alors qu'Hermione et Narcissa échangeaient un regard et un soupir consternés.

\- Et sinon quoi ? Tu vas me foutre à la porte ?

\- Possible.

\- Pas possible, contra Blaise. _Premièrement_ , fit-il en levant son index, tu ne peux pas puisque c'est l'appartement de Grangie-chérie et que l'on ne met pas les invités des autres à la porte. Et… _deuxièmement_ , poursuivit-il en levant son majeur alors que Drago s'apprêtait à répondre. Tu as besoin de moi face à tous ces rouquins binoclards qui pensent que parler de cul – excusez-moi pour l'expression, Narcissa - entre le plat de résistance et le dessert est une offense à… - il pointa son index vers le plafond.

Hermione se prit le visage entre les mains. Il n'y avait absolument _aucun_ moyen pour que ce dîner se passe sans _au moins_ le décès d'un convive… Et si Zabini continuait ainsi, ce serait lui, et Hermione s'assurerait pour que cela arrive avant le plat de résistance !

Drago sembla capter son regard inquiet car il jeta un coup d'œil menaçant à son meilleur ami.

\- Comme cette soirée est importante pour Hermione, je vais me retenir de t'éclater la tronche contre le mur jusqu'à ce que ton crâne explose et je te demanderai simplement de te tenir un minimum et de ne plus l'appeler ainsi.

Le Serpentard sembla comprendre que le blond ne blaguait plus car il acquiesça simplement.

\- Euh… j'ai quand même le droit de l'appeler Grangie ou est-ce que je dois m'adresser à elle en tant que Miss-Hermione-Granger-future-Malefoy-si-ça-continue-comme-ça ? demanda-t-il finalement en arborant sa moue la plus innocente.

Un ange passa, puis :

\- Grangie sera parfait ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix suraiguë.

\- Oh, écoutez, il y a de nouveaux invités ! beugla Drago au même moment et en se levant brusquement du canapé.

.

Dans la précipitation, ce fut lui qui alla ouvrir la porte. Un lourd silence tomba. Tout le corps d'Hermione s'était tendu et, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle devait marcher jusqu'à ses invités, elle resta plantée au milieu du salon, comme pétrifiée. Elle vit que Drago, Molly et Arthur Weasley n'étaient pas dans une meilleure posture. Finalement, le blond sembla reprendre contenance et avança une main vers Mr Weasley qui se tenait en face de lui. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, puis son regard remonta vers le visage du Serpentard, avant de redescendre une nouvelle fois. Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement puis son bras se mit également en action et ils se serrèrent la main. Drago reproduisit son geste envers Mrs Weasley. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione avant d'imiter son mari. Drago laissa ensuite retomber son bras et s'effaça de devant la porte.

\- Mr et Mrs Weasley, bienvenue. Je vous en prie, entrez, les salua-t-il tel un hôte parfait.

Le couple pénétra dans la pièce, jetant de petit coup d'œil à l'architecture et la décoration. Drago referma la porte. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione et, comprenant qu'elle était toujours incapable d'aligner trois mois, prit de nouveau les choses en main.

\- Mr et Mrs Weasley, je vous présente ma mère, Mrs Narcissa Malefoy. Que vous connaissez déjà.

Tous les trois acquiescèrent puis, après une seconde d'hésitation, se serrèrent la main.

\- Et Blaise Zabini, mon… meilleur ami.

Ce dernier s'approcha vivement de Molly et Arthur et les salua très naturellement. Ensuite, tous se retournèrent vers Hermione qui était toujours immobile et silencieuse en arrière-plan. Elle capta le regard encourageant de Drago et réussit _enfin_ à remuer un orteil. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se plantait devant Mr et Mrs Weasley.

\- Hermione, ma chérie ! Tu es vraiment magnifique ! s'exclama Molly en la prenant dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle la lâcha, la Gryffondor peinait à respirer. Arthur la salua ensuite, plus modérément, alors que la jeune femme entendait distinctement Blaise dire à Drago :

\- Ah bah c'est bizarre mais quand c'est pas moi qui appelle Hermione « Chérie », on l'entend moins ta grande gueule, Malefoy.

Hermione jeta un regard assassin au noir au même moment que Drago si bien que Zabini leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est vraiment très beau ici, ma chérie, reprit Mrs Weasley, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Merci Molly, vous voulez visiter ? proposa la Gryffondor.

\- Bien sûr ! Mais avant, tiens, je t'ai apporté ceci, fit-elle en sortant quelque chose de son sac à main à fleurs. Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir alors je me suis dit que même si je t'en avais donné un la semaine dernière, tu apprécierais sûrement que j'en refasse puisque je sais que tu adores ça.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur une petite boîte rectangulaire afin de lui redonner sa taille normale avant de la tendre à la jeune femme. Curieuse, Hermione l'ouvrit. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci Mrs Weasley. Mais, vous savez, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui apprécie votre pâté en croûte encore plus que moi, lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Ah oui ? fit la matriarche, visiblement surprise qu'une telle chose puisse être possible.

\- Oh oui, attendez.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers le canapé où Drago et Blaise étaient en train de se tuer mutuellement du regard. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Molly avant d'appeler :

\- Drago ?

A contre cœur, le blond tourna la tête vers elle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire victorieusement Zabini. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu peux venir voir s'il-te-plaît ?

Le blond se leva et marcha vers eux.

\- Regarde ce que Molly _m'a_ gentiment apporté, fit Hermione en lui mettant le contenu de la boîte sous le nez.

Les yeux du Serpentard brillèrent soudainement de gourmandise.

\- J'ai bien dit « _M'a_ » apporté, Drago, continua la jeune femme en refermant la boîte.

\- Mais… Hermione…

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil avant de répondre :

\- J'accepterai de le partager avec toi… si Molly donne son accord.

Le blond plissa les yeux, avant de tourner le regard vers Mrs Weasley. Son regard presque suppliant fit éclater de rire Hermione et Narcissa, qui avait suivi toute la scène.

\- Vous savez, Mrs Weasley, dit alors le Serpentard d'une voix séductrice. Votre pâté en croûte est véritablement une pure merveille…

Molly lança un regard surpris à Hermione. De toute évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Drago Malefoy se mette à lui faire du charme pour gagner ses faveurs afin qu'elle lui accorde la permission de manger son pâté en croûte... Finalement, la matriarche reporta son attention sur Drago qui continuait à lui faire des dizaines de compliments sous l'œil agacé d'Arthur qui n'appréciait apparemment pas que le bellâtre finisse par réussir à faire rougir sa femme.

\- Euh… eh bien… je pense que… que si Hermione veut bien le partager avec vous… Enfin je… ça ne me dérange absolument pas, bredouilla Molly.

Drago la remercia par un baisemain avant de se redresser et d'afficher un petit sourire arrogant à destination de son amante qui levait les yeux au ciel. La jeune femme alla déposer _leur_ pâté en croûte dans le frigidaire avant de revenir dans le salon. Elle s'apprêtait à faire visiter son appartement à ses beaux-parents lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Il s'agissait de George et Angelina ainsi que de Percy et Audrey. Les salutations ne furent guère chaleureuses entre Percy et Drago mais, dans l'ensemble, tout se passa bien. Hermione fit faire le tour du propriétaire à ses invités puis retourna dans le salon.

.

\- Mrs Malefoy ? commença alors Molly. Hermione nous a parlé de votre… de votre…

\- De ma maladie, acquiesça la blonde.

\- Oui et je voulais simplement vous féliciter pour vous en être débarrassée.

Narcissa inclina légèrement la tête en signe de remerciements avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Si je suis ici, vivante, c'est grâce à Hermione alors je pense que c'est elle que vous devriez féliciter, Mrs Weasley, répondit-elle poliment.

Molly acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Mais la Gryffondor l'arrêta avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche. Molly parut surprise.

\- Plus de remerciements ou de félicitations, s'il-vous-plaît ! pria la jeune femme. On ne cesse de me le répéter depuis lundi soir…

\- A juste titre, la coupa Narcissa.

\- Bien dit Mère, s'imposa alors Drago en arrivant de la cuisine.

Il se plaça dans le dos d'Hermione et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se tourner vers les Weasley.

\- Allez-y, vous pouvez la féliciter autant que vous le souhaitez, elle le mérite et, non, tu n'as rien à dire, ajouta-t-il en voyant son amante ouvrir la bouche.

Hermione grommela mais fut interrompue par de nouveaux coups donnés contre la porte d'entrée.

.

Le silence tomba une nouvelle fois dans la pièce et la jeune femme alla ouvrir la porte. Bien évidemment, il s'agissait de Lily et ses parents.

\- Salut Mione.

\- Salut Harry.

\- Coucou Mione.

\- Bonjour Ginny et… bonjour Lily, ajouta la jeune femme en se penchant vers le bébé qui gigotait dans les bras de sa mère.

Les deux parents sourirent. Hermione s'effaça afin de les faire pénétrer dans son appartement.

\- Nous sommes les derniers ? demanda Ginny.

\- Oui. Blaise Zabini et Narcissa Malefoy sont également présents…

Les deux Gryffondor ne répondirent rien mais entrèrent dans le salon. Harry tendit un énorme bouquet de fleurs à Hermione qui afficha un sourire de circonstance avant de s'en emparer et de remercier ses deux meilleurs amis.

Les présentations ne furent pas nécessaires si bien qu'Hermione s'éclipsa le plus rapidement en direction de sa cuisine lorsque les conversations reprenaient doucement. Elle s'occupa de placer dans un vase les trois bouquets qu'on lui avait apporté lorsqu'une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait bien s'éleva dans son dos.

\- Alors c'est bien ça… lorsque je t'offre un bouquet de trente splendides roses rouges tu m'envoie paître comme si j'étais un vulgaire Gnome de jardin et quand les Weasley-Potter t'apportent des fleurs à peine regardables, tu les remercies à tout bout de champ, marmonna Drago.

Hermione eut un petit rire avant de se retourner vers lui, l'un de ses bouquets « à peine regardables » entre les doigts. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti, je n'apprécie pas les fleurs. Mais les Weasley ne le savent pas et Harry l'oublie tout le temps, expliqua-t-elle en continuant à avancer.

Le Serpentard grommela une nouvelle fois dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Dégageant l'une de ses mains, elle la posa sur sa nuque avant de l'attirer pour un long baiser.

\- Tiens Mr-je-ne-suis-jamais-content, va porter ça sur la table s'il-te-plaît, dit-elle en lui plaçant le vase dans les mains.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta, mais seulement après lui avoir volé un dernier baiser. Hermione vérifia que ses préparations – ou plutôt celles de Drago – n'avaient pas brûlé puis rejoignit ses invités.

.

La tension était palpable. D'un côté de la pièce, Narcissa, Blaise et Drago discutaient tandis que de l'autre, les Weasley-Potter restaient plus ou moins silencieux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Prenant sur elle, Hermione s'avança au milieu de la pièce. Tout le monde la dévisagea et la jeune femme se mit inconsciemment à s'empourprer. Une minute passa ainsi, personnes ne bougeant ou ne parlant jusqu'à ce que :

\- Je ne voudrais pas casser la « bonne ambiance » mais est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir quelque chose à boire ?

S'il n'avait pas été le petit con libidineux qu'il était, Hermione aurait certainement bondit sur Blaise pour l'embrasser.

\- Bien-sûr, répondit Drago en voyant qu'Hermione était à peu près tout aussi apte à servir un verre à quelqu'un que le porte manteau qui faisait un angle de mur. Qui veut quoi ?

Le blond prit les commandes puis se rendit au bar pour faire le service. Hermione capta le regard de Ginny. Cette dernière avait froncé les sourcils comme si elle était ennuyée ou agacée par quelque chose. Puis, soudainement, elle prit la parole.

\- Malefoy ? appela-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le Serpentard.

Hermione sentit son cœur manquer un battement pour repartir de plus belle, presque affolé. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée… La soirée allait tourner au fiasco le plus complet avant même qu'ils n'aient commencé à manger les petits fours. Ne voulant pas voir ce qui allait se passer, Hermione ferma les paupières et attendit.

\- Oui ? répondit le blond, visiblement tendu.

\- Hermione m'a dit que tu cachais une réserve d'alcools Moldus ici…

\- Oui…

\- On peut y goûter ?

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à être surprise par l'attitude de sa meilleure amie. Les deux « clans » l'observaient, la scrutant pour voir si elle était sérieuse. Mais Ginny semblait parfaitement détendue et s'approcha même de Drago lorsque ce dernier eut ouvert le précieux sésame d'un coup de baguette et invité à faire son choix. Elle regarda les bouteilles quelques minutes puis en ressortit une qu'elle tendit vers le Serpentard pour qu'il la serve.

\- Vodka ? Bon choix Weaslette, c'est l'alcool préféré d'Hermione. Après le Pur-Feu bien évidemment, commenta-t-il en s'emparant de la bouteille.

Ginny se retourna vers Hermione, un sourcil arqué auquel la jeune femme répondit par un mouvement de tête très vague. Pendant que le Serpentard prépara verres d'alcool et autres cocktails, la Gryffondor proposa à sa meilleure amie de lui faire faire le tour de son appartement puisqu'Harry était déjà venu une fois. Ginny accepta.

.

\- Pourra-t-on emprunter l'une de tes pièces pour faire dormir Lily un peu plus tard ? demanda son amie alors qu'elles s'engageaient dans le couloir.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Hermione. Elle pourra dormir dans le bureau, la chambre de Scorpius ou dans notre chambre, comme tu préfères.

Alors qu'elle allait, justement, ouvrir la porte de son bureau, elle vit sa meilleure amie la regarder à moitié surprise, à moitié… elle ne savait quoi. Soudainement, Hermione se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et baissa les yeux avant de s'excuser du bout des lèvres. Contre toute attente, Ginny émit un bruit agacé.

\- Enfin, Hermione, pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Eh bien j'ai… commença la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

\- Hermione, il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Nous le sommes tous.

\- Ah… Ah bon ?

\- Bien entendu ! Nous ne serions pas ici sinon ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je croyais que c'était toi, la Miss-je-sais-tout au caractère impétueux ! Fréquenter Malefoy t'a autant ramolli le cerveau que cela ? se moqua Ginny en entrant dans le bureau.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais un sourire vint étirer sa bouche.

.

Les deux jeunes femmes terminèrent leur visite puis rejoignirent Drago qui tendit un verre, qui contenait un cocktail à la vodka, à Ginny.

\- Tu m'en diras des nouvelles Weaslette, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu as mis quoi dans son verre ? demanda soudainement Harry en venant se placer derrière sa femme dans une attitude défensive.

\- Ça, Potter, c'est un secret…

Harry fronça les sourcils mais Ginny n'y prêta aucune attention et porta rapidement le verre à ses lèvres. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, la moitié des invités craignant visiblement qu'elle ne tombe raide morte. Ce fut pourtant un large sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de la rousse lorsqu'elle eut avalé sa gorgée.

\- Merlin, c'est trop bon ! Harry, tu _dois_ apprendre à faire ça ! s'exclama la jeune femme d'une voix excitée.

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors qu'Hermione se tournait vers Drago.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le verre de son amie d'un geste du menton.

\- Le cocktail Moldu que tu as bu chez Blaise l'autre jour, répondit le Serpentard en versant une bonne dose de Whisky dans un verre approprié.

\- Tu as appris à le faire ? Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas aimé.

\- Mais toi si. Tu en veux un ?

\- Eh bien… euh oui, d'accord, répondit la jeune femme, surprise.

Il lui sourit.

\- Tu veux bien porter ça, ça et ça à Weasley père, Weasley mère et ma mère s'il-te-plaît ?

Il lui plaça trois verres sous le nez.

\- Ok.

.

\- Merci Hermione.

\- De rien Narcissa, sourit la jeune femme.

Elle allait repartir pour faire la suite du service lorsqu'elle se souvint de quelque chose.

\- Narcissa, j'avais pensé que vous seriez peut-être plus à l'aise en bout de table, dit la jeune femme en faisant référence au fauteuil flottant de la blonde. Et comme Drago ne veut pas céder sa place, je vous cède bien volontiers la mienne.

\- C'est très prévenant de votre part, Hermione, mais vous êtes la maîtresse de maison, vous _devez_ être en bout de table.

\- Oh… Voulez-vous que je parle à votre fils ? Je suis certaine qu'il fera un effort pour vous et vous laissera sa plac…

Narcissa la coupa en plaçant une main sur son bras.

\- Non, Hermione. Je me placerai ailleurs, ce n'est pas un problème. Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura-t-elle, ses lèvres s'étirant en un très mince sourire.

La Gryffondor lui rendit son sourire, un peu ébranlée, puis termina de distribuer les boissons avant de retourner vers Drago qui lui tendit trois nouveaux verres. Afin de lui éviter des allers retours incessants, les invités s'étaient progressivement rapprochés du bar si bien qu'Hermione eut simplement à leur tendre leur consommation.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu radin sur le Pur-Feu, Malefoy, se plaignit Blaise en regardant son verre.

\- Bois déjà ça et on verra après, Zabini, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- A tes ordres Grangie.

Et il vida la moitié de son verre d'une seule lampée. Prenant sur elle pour ne pas faire de commentaire, Hermione se tourna ensuite vers Percy en lui tendant son verre d'elle-ne-savait-quoi. Il le réceptionna en la remerciant du bout des lèvres.

Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, Drago quitta son poste de serveur et vint se placer près d'Hermione. Personne, hormis Ginny et Blaise – qui avait déjà rempli son verre pour la seconde fois – n'avait entamé sa consommation. Un silence presque gêné tomba de nouveau sur la pièce jusqu'à ce que Drago lève son verre.

\- À Hermione, dit-il avant d'abaisser son verre et de boire une gorgée.

Les invités – Hermione la première – le dévisagèrent puis, tous – hormis Hermione -, reproduisirent son geste en l'accompagnant des mêmes paroles. Enfin tous, sauf Hermione _et_ Percy qui but simplement une gorgée. Mal à l'aise d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention, la jeune femme plongea à son tour le nez dans son verre. Son cocktail était excellent.

\- Ça te plaît ? lui demanda Drago en plaçant une main dans son dos.

\- Beaucoup. Il est encore meilleur que celui que j'ai goûté chez Blaise, répondit-elle sincèrement.

\- Ça, c'est parce que je mets plus d'alcool. Rien à voir avec ce machin trop sucré qu'ils servaient l'autre fois.

\- Eh ! Mon barman était très compétent ! se récria Blaise qui avait écouté leur conversation.

\- C'est ça… marmonna le Serpentard.

.

Les conversations reprirent doucement et alors qu'Hermione discutait avec Audrey et Narcissa de la façon dont elle avait éradiqué la maladie de cette dernière, on l'interpella.

\- Oui ?

C'était Percy qui avait attiré son attention.

\- Je me demandais… Combien loues-tu ton appartement ?

\- Oh… euh… je ne le loue pas, à vrai dire, répondit la Gryffondor, prise de court.

Autour d'eux, les conversations s'amenuisèrent progressivement jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement.

\- Tu en es la propriétaire ? demanda Percy, visiblement très surpris.

\- Oui…

\- Mais… comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire… ce n'est pas avec ce que tu gagnes que…

\- Percy ! s'exclamèrent les trois voix outrées de Molly, Ginny et Audrey.

\- Quoi ? rétorqua-t-il en se tournant vers elles. Je suis curieux de savoir comment Hermione a fait pour devenir propriétaire d'un appartement aussi classieux et aussi bien placé sur le Chemin de Traverse avec le salaire qu'elle a, c'est tout !

Un silence de mort tomba entre eux.

\- Je lui ai offert cet appartement pour son anniversaire, annonça alors la voix posée de Drago. Il s'agissait du mien, avant.

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent dans sa direction et Hermione sentit les problèmes poindre à l'horizon. Et, en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Percy reprenait la parole.

\- Je comprends mieux ! dit-il d'une voix presque triomphale.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends mieux ? interrogea Drago dont le ton était, tout à coup, devenu beaucoup moins cordiale.

\- Pourquoi elle est avec toi.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Oh ça va, Hermione, on a compris. Il t'offre tout ce que tu veux, toi aussi, et voilà comment un Mangemort et une héroïne de guerre finissent par croire qu'ils pourront nous berner avec leur mascarade à deux Noises, ricana-t-il en embrassant la pièce d'un geste de la main.

Nouveau silence. Hermione était sous le choc et elle sentait Drago bouillonner de colère à sa droite. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas lui qui ouvrit la bouche en premier.

\- Ahahah ! T'es un vrai petit comique, toi ! ironisa Blaise en venant se placer tout près de Percy et en posant, très peu délicatement, une main sur l'épaule du roux qui flancha légèrement. Parce que c'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

\- Tu sais, reprit Blaise. Je ne suis ni Drago, ni Hermione. Je ne suis pas de leur famille, je suis juste le meilleur pote du « Mangemort » dont tu parles. Donc, tu vois, si je te casse la gueule pour ce que tu viens de dire bah… ça n'engage que moi. Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu préfères, _mon pote_ , mais si j'étais toi, je foutrais le camp d'ici et très rapidement. Oh et, si tu oses remettre une fois, _une seule fois_ , leur relation en cause, je te retrouve et je te fais bouffer tes cou…

\- C'est bon, Blaise, je crois qu'il a compris, intervint Drago.

\- Hum… Alors, qu'est-ce que se sera ? Ton sang sur mon poing ou…

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! s'offensa Percy.

\- J'avais me gêner peut-être…

\- Et même si, je te rappelle qu'il y a deux Aurors ici ! fit Percy en désignant sa sœur et Harry d'un mouvement du menton.

Blaise s'apprêtait à répondre mais Harry fut plus rapide.

\- En fait, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Zabini. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais cette fois-ci…

\- Comment oses-tu, Harry ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Elle fait honte à la mémoire de notre frère ! cracha Percy.

\- Zabini ?

\- Avec plaisir, Potter !

Blaise agrippa plus fortement l'épaule de Percy pour le faire pivoter vers lui et lui assena une gifle monumentale qui lui fit tourner la tête. Harry s'approcha alors de son beau-frère.

\- Tu as déjà renié ta famille une fois pendant la guerre… Ça ne t'a pas suffi ?!

\- _Elle_ n'est pas ma famille ! Pas après ce qu' _elle_ a fait et surtout avec _qui_ elle l'a fait !

Ginny dut sauter sur son mari pour le retenir tandis que Blaise était retenu par George et qu'Hermione faisait tout pour empêcher Drago d'aller étriper Percy.

\- Laisse-moi passer, je vais le tuer ! gronda Drago.

\- Non, c'est ce qu'il veut ! Regarde-moi, laisse tomber. Drago, s'il-te-plaît ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix suraiguë alors qu'il la contournait pour se placer devant Percy.

La jeune femme retenait toujours la main qui tenait sa baguette dans la sienne si bien que le blond ne put rien lui faire. Tout au moins pas avec sa baguette ou ses mains…

\- Ecoute-moi, espèce de connard. Je ne te laisserai pas l'insulter ou m'insulter une seule seconde supplémentaire. Alors c'est soit tu fermes ta putain de gueule et tu te casses de chez moi, ou je te jure que j'expérimente sur toi tout ce que mes supers potes Mangemorts m'ont appris. C'est toi qui vois, lâcha le Serpentard d'une voix mesurée et calme qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Une nouvelle chape de plomb tomba sur eux et Percy se dégagea brusquement de la poigne de Zabini. Il se tourna vers ses parents.

\- Et _vous_ cautionnez _ça_ ?! leur hurla-t-il au visage.

\- Hermione est notre famille, Percy. Nous lui avons promis de lui apporter tout le soutien dont elle aurait besoin et c'est ce que nous ferons, répondit son père.

\- Mais tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ! C'est un Mangemort !

\- Tu l'as insulté. Tu as insulté Hermione. C'est normal qu'il se défende.

Percy eut une expression comme s'il venait de se faire gifler une seconde fois. Il pivota vers sa femme.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu ne vas pas me soutenir et me défendre puisqu' _apparemment_ c'est ce que tout bon « conjoint » qui se respecte doit faire, ironisa-t-il.

\- Non, répondit Audrey. Tu me fais honte. Tu nous fais honte à tous alors, s'il-te-plaît, si tu n'es pas prêt à accepter la situation, rentre à la maison et laisse-nous passer une bonne soirée.

\- Une bonne soirée ?! ricana-t-il, sarcastique. Ce n'est qu'une mascarade et vous le savez tous parfaitement. Elle n'est avec lui que pour son fric et lui il n'est là que pour redonner un semblant d'estime à son nom de famille de merde !

\- Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends, Percy Weasley ?! Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai élevé ! hurla soudainement Molly.

Il se retourna vers sa mère, la défiant du regard.

\- Je m'entends parfaitement et j'en pense chaque mot. Il a tué Ron et leur fille et elle fricote avec lui comme une…

\- Ok. Ça suffit !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers celle qui avait ouvert la bouche.

Hermione ne leur prêta aucune attention et profita du fait que Drago ne l'avait pas dans sa ligne de mire pour s'emparer de la baguette qu'il tenait dans sa main. Elle fit alors deux pas en avant et la pointa sur son beau-frère. Ce dernier se figea soudainement.

\- Une quoi ? demanda alors Hermione d'une voix glaciale. Vas-y Percy, dis-moi ce que je suis selon toi…

\- …

\- Eh bah alors, on a perdu sa langue ?

Il lui jeta un regard venimeux au même instant qu'un sourire mauvais prenait place sur ses lèvres.

\- Regarde-toi ! Tu parles comme _lui_ , tu agis comme _lui_ … C'est _sa_ baguette avec laquelle tu menace un ancien membre de ta famille, Hermione. Tu t'es perdue et Ron aurait honte de toi ! Quant à ta fille…

\- Oh non ! Ne viens surtout pas me parler de ma fille ! gronda furieusement Hermione en s'approchant un peu plus de lui, la baguette de Drago en avant. Tu ne sais rien ! Rien alors ne viens pas cracher ton venin. Tu n'acceptes pas ma relation ? Parfait. Tu sais quoi ?! Je m'en fous complètement ! Mais ne viens plus jamais… _jamais_ me parler de ce que ma fille pourrait penser. Car tu ne sais rien. _Rien_ , misérable petit con ! Maintenant sors de chez moi, espèce de lâche, ou je te jure que je te ferais regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche en tout premier lieu !

Il amorça une réponse mais Hermione lui jeta un sortilège qui le fit reculer jusqu'à la porte. Percy lui jeta un regard presque effrayé qui fit sourire cruellement Hermione. D'un autre coup de baguette, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée puis le jeta dehors sans ménagement. Elle claqua ensuite la porte et se rendit finalement compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Mortifiée, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux hagards avant de poser son front contre le panneau de bois.

}{

Inconsciemment, Drago s'était immédiatement approché d'Hermione lorsque la porte s'était refermée sur Percy Weasley. Mais, maintenant qu'il la voyait, debout et la tête appuyée tout contre, le blond hésitait quant à la marche à suivre. Il se doutait bien que la jeune femme était bouleversée mais, au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé et des mots qui avaient pu être échangés, il se demandait sincèrement s'il était la bonne personne pour aller la réconforter.

Néanmoins, à la seconde où il vit son corps être secoué d'un sanglot silencieux, Drago arrêta de tergiverser, franchit rapidement les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de son amante et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Hermione ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre la plus douce possible.

Il s'était à peu près attendu à toutes les réactions. Qu'elle le repousse, qu'elle se mette à lui hurler de dessus, qu'elle le repousse en lui hurlant dessus, qu'elle se mette à pleurer encore davantage, qu'elle quitte brusquement la pièce, qu'elle quitte brusquement la pièce en se mettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes. En bref… à, à peu près tout hormis à ce qu'elle se retourne vivement, se jette dans ses bras, enfouisse sa tête contre son torse et continue de pleurer. Décontenancé, Drago resta interdit quelques secondes avant de finalement refermer les bras autour d'Hermione. Il sentait son corps être secoué de spasmes contre le sien et son désir de broyer le crâne de ce connard pédant de Percy Weasley redoubla. Le Serpentard se décala quelques peu, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le reste de la pièce, autrement dit tous leurs – _ses_ , à elle ! – invités face à lui. Ils arboraient tous des expressions faciales différentes. Allant de grimace scandalisée, à la désolation, en passant par l'énervement et la tristesse. Croisant le regard de Potter, Drago lui fit comprendre qu'il prenait la situation en main et le binoclard ne tenta même pas de parlementer.

\- Viens, murmura le blond à l'oreille de la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Elle ne répondit pas mais se laissa entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre sans résister. Drago referma la porte puis s'avança dans la pièce avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps sans bouger, Hermione déversant seulement sa colère, sa peur et sa tristesse tandis que, lui, tentait de réfréner ses pulsions meurtrières. Lorsqu'il la sentit flancher quelque peu sur ses jambes, il l'approcha du lit sur lequel elle s'assit. Il s'accroupit en face d'elle et écarta les mains qu'elle avait instinctivement posé sur ses yeux. Son regard était douloureusement peiné et le Serpentard sentit son cœur se contracter.

\- Veux-tu que je leur demande de partir ? l'interrogea-t-il doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas, les larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues. Elle lui demanda un mouchoir.

\- Tiens, fit-il en lui en tendant une pleine boîte.

\- Merci, rit-elle très légèrement.

Une fois ses larmes séchées, elle posa de nouveau son regard sur lui, qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Non, répondit-elle finalement à sa question restée sans réponse.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je suis certain que…

\- Non. Ça va aller, mais…

\- Mais…

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'ils sont déjà tous partis ?

Drago fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- Après ce que j'ai fait, je veux dire, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Tu rigoles là, j'espère ?! Ce que _tu_ as fait ? Et lui alors ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! N'importe qui l'aurait mis à la porte si tu ne l'avais pas fait – moi le premier – et tu as entendu ses parents, ils voulaient qu'il parte également.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Arrête. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ecoute, je vais aller les rejoindre et te laisser le temps de te calmer. Si tu ne changes pas d'avis, nous poursuivrons cette soirée mais je suis certain que personne ne t'en voudras si… Si tu préfères en rester là, murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard presque surpris avant de secouer la tête.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, rien n'a changé !

Il sourit. Elle avait compris le double sens de ses paroles.

Doucement, il déposa sa main contre sa joue. Le choc de température entre sa paume glacée et sa joue brûlante sembla calmer Hermione. Ou alors était-ce simplement son toucher qui avait produit cette réaction chez elle ? Il ne savait pas…

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes supplémentaires puis Drago se leva, caressa une dernière fois sa peau avec son pouce puis retira sa main. Elle ne rouvrit pas les paupières et il prit la direction de la sortie.

\- Drago ? l'appela-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

Il se retourna, ses yeux étaient toujours clos mais un très mince sourire avait étiré ses lèvres.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Il sourit à son tour, sans qu'elle ne le voie, puis quitta la pièce afin de rejoindre ses – leurs ? SES ! – invités.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette première partie de « Après la tempête... vient le dîner Weasley-Potter-Zabini-Malefoy-Granger » ! :)

Encore une fois, je n'ai pas été très « gentille » avec la pauvre Hermione et vous avez le droit de me détester, je ne vous en voudrai absolument pas (Le bureau des réclamations c'est au fond du couloir à droite ^^). Mais bon... cela faisait tout de même _très longtemps_ que nous n'avions pas eu le droit à un petit drame familial. Tout au moins du côté Weasley-Potter !

Toutefois, vous devez reconnaitre qu'il y a des progrès indéniables depuis le début de la fic' puisque les W-P ont très clairement pris la défense de notre Hermione... Sans parler de Drago qui a pris son rôle d'amant très (trop ?) à cœur...

 **Que pensez-vous : de ce chapitre ? De la réaction des différents personnages, notamment de Drago, face aux propos injurieux de Percy ?**

 **Hermione va-t-elle retomber dans la dépression après ce nouveau coup dur ?**

 **Voilà, je vous fais des gros bisous (bah oui, je vous aime tous même si vous êtes plein à ne pas reviewer ! D'ailleurs, ceux qui sont intéressés peuvent sortir de la catégorie** **« fantôme** **» dès qu'ils le souhaitent. Pour ce faire, rendez-vous avec le carré blanc en dessous ! ;)).**

A très bientôt avec le chapitre cinquante !

 **Chalusse**

PS : Je rappelle que la revieweuse/le revieweur qui laissera la 500e review de cette fic' aura le droit de passer une nuit enchanteressement lemonesque (^^) avec son personnage favori !


	51. Chapitre 50

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme chaque semaine, je débute en remerciant à nouveau et du fond du cœur mes revieweurs/euses d'amour pour m'avoir laissé des avis tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres. :) Merci beaucoup à vous ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui continuent à mettre cette fic' en fav'/alerte. *-*

.

Comme les RàRs anonymes sont assez longues, je ne m'étendrai sur la note de début aujourd'hui. Je prends seulement le temps de féliciter et remercier **NeverForgeett** pour avoir offert et posté la 500e review de cette fic'. Elle remporte donc la nuit « enchanteressement lemonesque » avec son personnage favori. Merci, merci, merci à toi ! Et... JOYEUX CINQUIÈME REVIEWERSAIRE M.S.T. ! *-*

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Guest** : Percy, un enfoiré ? Ohhh, je ne vois ABSOLUMENT PAS de quoi tu parles… ^^ Que veux-tu ? Il a toujours eu un esprit plutôt étriqué et en dépit de sa prise de conscience pendant la guerre, eh bien… chasser le naturel, il revient au galop comme on dit.

En ce qui concerne Hermione, il est vrai qu'elle a Drago pour la soutenir plus que jamais et cela peut faire une grosse différence dans la façon dont elle va gérer l'impact qu'ont/qu'auront les propos de Percy. Drago semble déterminé à l'aider alors espérons qu'elle le laissera faire. Si tant est qu'elle en ait besoin. ^^

Sinon, je suis ravie que le rétablissement de Narcissa te fasse plaisir. :)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Je te remercie des milliers de fois pour ta nouvelle review, je t'embrasse et je te souhaite une excellente semaine également !

 **Simone2leretour** : C'est un plaisir de te retrouver, très chère lectrice fantôme de cette fic'. ^^

Je commence par te remercier chaleureusement d'être venue découvrir cette histoire également. (Peut-être la suivais-tu lorsque tu as reviewé SE, je ne sais pas, mais dans le doute…) Ensuite, j'espère que tes partiels se sont bien déroulés. Je croise les doigts de mains et de pieds pour toi (et pour tous ceux qui sont en attentes de leurs résultats). Troisièmement, tu n'as ABSOLUMENT PAS à me remercier pour ma réponse sur SE ! Comme je le répète souvent, il est tout à fait normal que je prenne le temps de répondre à l'ensemble de mes revieweurs puisqu'ils prennent le temps de m'écrire. Je sais que ce n'est pas la philosophie de tous les auteurs de FF mais c'est la mienne. Ou plutôt, pour moi, il s'agit de la normalité. ^^

Concernant cette fic' en particulier, je suis ravie que tu adhères à l'écriture, au scénario, à la psychologie des personnages, à ma vision des relations amoureuses (je ne parviens tout simplement pas à me représenter des Dramione baignant dans la guimauve. Pour moi, leur caractère fait qu'il y a nécessairement une part de « lutte ». Un Drago-guimauve, c'est pareil : je ne le conçois pas) et aux notes d'humour qui sont très importantes de mon point de vue également. :)

Je suis très touchée que tu emploies le terme « passionnant » pour qualifier mon « travail » et tes compliments sur mes « qualités d'auteure » me donnent carrément des frissons. Merciii ! *-* Pour te répondre : non, je n'écris pas à côté. Tout au moins, je n'avais jamais rien écrit (hormis des travaux scolaires) lorsque j'ai commencé à rédiger « _Me sauveras-tu ?_ ». Depuis, j'ai écrit d'autres FF que je vous proposerai ici par la suite, mais quasiment rien (exceptées quelques tournures de phrases un peu trop alambiquées) n'a été modifié entre le moment où j'ai écrit cette fic' (il y a un an-un an et demi) et celui où je la poste ici (puisque j'ai commencé à publier sur un autre site avant de venir sur « Feufeu »). Peut-être n'ai-je pas lu suffisamment de FF pour périr, ensevelies sous les clichés…

En ce qui concerne les personnages, je pense (je dis bien « je pense ») que c'est justement parce que je ne les considère pas comme des personnages que je leur donne cette profondeur. Je suis ce genre de personnes super barrées qui considèrent « ses » persos comme de réelles personnes…

Et pour l'orthographe, j'ai fini par faire beaucoup de progrès (et demander l'aide d'une bêta pour la fin) donc je serai bientôt en mesure de vous proposer des chapitres (presque) sans la moindre phôteux. ^^

Voilà ! Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ta magnifique review qui m'a fait immensément plaisir de la mort qui tue (oui, tout ça !) et tes compliments qui déboîtent ! ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bisous et peut-être à bientôt. Tendresse et Chocogrenouilles également !

 **Mimi896** : Je suis ravie de te retrouver et surtout très heureuse d'apprendre que cette fic' te plait toujours autant. Merci pour tes magnifiques compliments. *-*

Tu as cru que je laisserai Narcissa mourir ? Non, je te rassure, cela n'a jamais été une option. Je l'aime beaucoup trop et elle est bien trop précieuse à cette histoire. :)

C'est génial que le personnage de Blaise ainsi que la touche d'humour qu'il apporte te plaisent. L'objectif était effectivement de « dédramatiser » certaines situations. Les Dramione sont prompts à créer ou attirer le drame et Blaise est ici pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. ^^

Ravie que l'attitude d'Hermione vis-à-vis de Percy t'ait plu également.

En effet, déjà 50 chapitres pour cette fic' qui est pas encore terminée. Elle est très longue, pas nécessairement en nombre de chapitre mais surtout en nombre de mots/longueur des chapitres. Enfin bref ! Je te remercie très chaleureusement pour cette nouvelle review et j'espère de tout cœur que la suite du repas « Weasley-Potter-Zabini-Malefoy-Granger » te plaira ! Je t'embrasse et je te dis à bientôt ! :)

 **Bellasidious** : Ne t'excuse surtout pas de ne pas avoir reviewé chaque chapitre ! Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, je comprends parfaitement que tous les lecteurs n'aient pas nécessairement le temps (ou l'envie) de reviewer à chaque fois. Pour le coup, j'espère sincèrement que tu ne t'es pas senti « visée » par les différents messages que j'ai pu laisser à l'attention des lecteurs fantômes car ils ne ciblaient véritablement que ces derniers. :)

Je suis ravie que l'évolution de Drago te plaise ainsi que celle de son « couple » avec Hermione. Je trouve aussi qu'ils deviennent de plus en plus mignons. ;)

Je suis très heureuse d'avoir voyagé par procuration à Orlando et avoir visité The Wizarding World avec toi ! *-* C'est trop cool ! Ton engouement pour ma fic' me touche énormément. Merci, merci, merci vraiment pour tes magnifiques compliments à son sujet. J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire. Je te remercie encore du fond du cœur pour ta splendide review et je te fais plein de bisous ! A bientôt !

.

Bon, bon, bon… Nous avions laissé une Hermione en pleure dans sa chambre et un dîner qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de débuter. Hermione surmontera-t-elle le nouveau coup dur infligé par Percy Weasley ? Les invités se seront-ils faits la malle ? C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir avec ce nouveau chapitre !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin. :)

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 : Après la tempête... vient le dîner Weasley-Potter-Zabini-Malefoy-Granger (Partie 2)**

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration puis… se prit de nouveau le visage entre les mains. La jeune femme se fustigea mentalement. Elle devait être forte. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour se laisser miner le moral par un abruti pédant comme Percy Weasley. Il ne savait rien, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, des raisons pour lesquelles Drago et elles étaient ce qu'ils étaient… Il ne savait _rien du tout_! Et Hermione avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser atteindre par ses paroles venimeuses. Pourtant, ses démons étaient très tenaces et profitaient de la moindre occasion pour faire leur grand retour et reprendre une place dans sa vie.

\- Non, Hermione ! Tu _dois_ te battre, ne pas te laisser affaiblir par cet imbécile. Alors tu vas sécher tes larmes, souffler un bon coup et franchir cette porte. Et, ensuite, tu aviseras. Mais tu ne resteras pas là à te morfondre une minute supplémentaire ! hurla-t-elle presque à son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain.

Forte de ses nouvelles résolutions, la Gryffondor fit ce qu'elle s'était imposé et n'hésita qu'un dixième de seconde avant poser la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre et de l'enclencher. Aucun bruit ne provenait du salon… Tout le monde était-il parti ? Et si Drago avait eu tort et que la famille Weasley la tenait pour responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Inquiète, Hermione franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparait de son salon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce puis se statufia, ses yeux s'élargissant progressivement.

Hermione s'était à peu près attendue à tout… A tout, sauf à _ça_ : tous ses invités, assis autour de la table, leur verre d'alcool devant eux. Drago et Blaise parlant à voix basse et précipitée, le noir faisant de grands gestes brusques. Ginny, sa fille dans les bras et le regard flamboyant de rage. Harry, Audrey, Angelina et même George les yeux baissés sur leur assiette vide, de toute évidence perdus dans leurs pensées. Molly Weasley, les larmes aux yeux qui était réconfortée par son mari… et, surtout, Narcissa Malefoy qui lui tapotait un peu gauchement le dos de la main.

Drago, assis en face d'elle, fut le premier à la voir et s'arrêta immédiatement de parler. Ce qui conduisit Blaise à porter, à son tour, son attention sur elle et, bientôt, toute la tablée la dévisageait. Elle vit que le blond s'apprêtait à se lever, tout autant qu'Harry, mais Molly fut plus rapide. Elle bondit littéralement de sa chaise et vint serrer Hermione dans ses bras en prononçant des paroles sans queue ni tête.

\- Molly, calmez-vous, dit Hermione en lui frictionnant gentiment le dos.

\- Oh ma chérie ! Ma chérie ! Si tu savais comme je suis désolée !

\- Désolée ? Mais vous n'avez rien fait Molly, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser !

\- Je… Si j'avais parlé à… peut être que j'aurais pu parler… Percy… bafouilla-t-elle.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle se sentait terriblement embarrassée et le reste des invités dut s'en rendre compte car tous se levèrent au même moment. Ginny vint rassurer sa mère tandis qu'Harry prenait Hermione dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione !

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Harry, répéta la jeune femme d'une voix monotone.

\- Si ! J'aurais pu… j'aurais dû… ! Rah ! Je ne sais pas mais…

\- « Mais » rien du tout, Harry. Je suis seulement soulagée de constater que vous n'êtes pas partis.

\- Partis ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que nous soyons partis ? demanda-t-il, réellement surpris.

\- Eh bien… Après ce qu'il s'est passé… J'ai été vraiment loin avec Percy et Drago… ce qu'il a pu dire… Ce que _j'ai_ pu dire et faire…

Harry s'écarta quelque peu avant de plonger ses prunelles vertes dans les siennes.

\- Rien de ce que toi ou Malefoy, auriez pu dire ou faire nous aurait davantage fait comprendre que tout ce que Percy a affirmé n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries, affirma-t-il d'une voix lente et posée.

Hermione fut si surprise par ses paroles qu'elle resta de longues secondes sans rien dire, ni même bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un bras lui enserrer la taille et quelqu'un déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. La jeune femme scruta son meilleur ami avant de tourner lentement les yeux vers son amant, craignant la réaction du premier face à la marque d'affection du second. Mais, comme pour appuyer ses précédents propos, Harry adressa un mince sourire à Hermione avant de tendre la main vers Drago. Ce dernier parut étonné de son geste mais se reprit bien vite et serra la main du Survivant.

Un silence presque gêné s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'Audrey, l'épouse de Percy, ne se fraye un chemin jusqu'à eux.

\- Hermione, si tu savais comme je suis désolée et mortifiée par _son_ comportement. Je-je ne sais même pas quoi dire… C'est inexplicable, inqualifiable et je…

\- Audrey, la coupa gentiment Hermione. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je sais que tu ne penses pas comme ton mari.

\- Je sais que tu le sais mais, quand même… Je suis tellement désolée. Je n'ose imaginer ce que cette soirée devait représenter pour toi… pour vous, se reprit-elle en tournant le regard vers Drago. Et que ça se soit terminé de cette manière… je…

\- Mais qui a dit que la soirée était finie ? coupa une voix enjouée qu'Hermione reconnue aussitôt comme étant celle de George Weasley.

\- Bien dit, Weasley ! Reprit Blaise Zabini. D'autant plus que je tiens de source sûre que c'est Drago qui a cuisiné et j'ai vraiment hâte – ou pas… Merlin seul le sait – de goûter ça !

\- Malefoy ? Cuisiner ?! Impossible !

\- Et si, mon bon vieux Weasley ! Que veux-tu ? C'est ça de passer son temps à roucouler avec sa belle ! Hermione lui ferait faire n'importe quoi, ricana le noir.

Le silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée mais un sourire naquit tout de même sur tous les visages.

 _OoOoOoO_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était dans la cuisine et aidait Drago à dresser les entrées.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide les enfants ? demanda Molly Weasley.

\- Non Molly, tout va bien. Allez-vous asseoir, nous arrivons très bientôt, sourit la jeune femme en tendant une assiette à son amant.

\- Bon… d'accord, répondit la matriarche, l'air quelque peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir aider.

.

\- Ça va ? l'interrogea Drago après que Molly fut sortie de la cuisine.

\- Ça va, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle lui sourit légèrement et il l'imita avant de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Merlin, Malefoy, mais tu cuisines comme un Dieu ! lâcha Ginny Weasley en plein milieu du plat de résistance : une papillote de poisson et ses petits légumes.

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers elle mais la Gryffondor n'y prêta aucune attention et continua de manger.

\- C'est très gentil pour moi… grommela Harry qui était assis à côté de sa femme.

Ginny s'apprêtait à répondre mais Drago fut plus rapide.

\- Eh oui, Potter ! Que veux-tu ? On est bon… ou on ne l'est pas… Et de toute évidence, tu ne l'es pas alors je comprends que tu sois jaloux mais…

\- Je ne suis _pas_ jaloux, Malefoy.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te remercie pour le compliment, ma très chère Ginny, poursuivit le Serpentard avec un excès de zèle sous le regard ombrageux du Survivant.

La rousse ne répondit pas mais parut amusée. Ce qui ne plut, visiblement, que très moyennement à son mari. Comme si elle voulait manifester sa colère de voir ses parents se brouiller, c'est le moment que choisit Lily pour pousser un hurlement sonore.

\- Je vais la chercher, c'est l'heure de son biberon, dit précipitamment Ginny en voyant le regard noir de son mari qui signifiait très clairement qu'il ne comptait pas bouger de sa chaise.

.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle était de retour de la chambre de Scorpius, sa fille dans ses bras. La petite Potter poussa des hurlements qui firent grimacer Drago et Blaise jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui présente un biberon plein de lait tiède. Le dîner se poursuivit alors, les conversations redémarrant doucement, jusqu'à ce que Ginny reprenne la parole d'une voix un peu plus forte.

\- Dis donc, Malefoy, tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de faire du charme à ma fille ? Elle ne veut même pas terminer son repas.

Surprise, Hermione regarda l'autre extrémité de la table. Lily, dans les bras de sa mère qui dînait à la droite de Drago, regardait en effet ce dernier avec de grands yeux, comme si elle était émerveillée.

\- Ah… c'est le charme des Malefoy, ça ! Nous captons l'attention de _toutes_ les demoiselles et, ce, même depuis le berceau.

\- Et ton ego surdimensionné, tu l'as depuis le berceau _aussi_ ?! grommela Harry avec humeur et suffisamment distinctement pour que toute la table l'entende.

\- Malheureusement oui, Mr Potter, répondit alors Narcissa d'une voix faussement accablée et au grand étonnement des convives, mais surtout de son fils.

\- Mère ! s'indigna ce dernier.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle en reprenant une bouchée de son repas.

\- Mais enfin ! Depuis quand dénigres-tu ta famille ainsi ?!

\- Très bon ton poisson, Drago, tu me donneras la recette ?

Le blond parut outré ce qui fit rire Hermione. Comprenant qu'elle aussi se moquait de lui, le Serpentard lui lança un regard noir.

\- Puisque l'on parle de dénigrement… Connaissez-vous l'histoire de « Drago Malefoy : la fouine vomissante », Mrs Malefoy ? l'interrogea brusquement Harry.

\- Potter ! siffla le blond.

\- Non, mais j'aimerais beaucoup l'entendre, répondit sa mère au même instant.

\- Mère !

\- Drago, siffla à son tour Hermione en lui intimant de rester calme.

\- Tu me paieras ça, Potter ! cracha le Serpentard avant de boire cul-sec le reste de son verre de vin comme si cela pouvait empêcher ce qui allait se produire.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas et, trois minutes et sept secondes plus tard très précisément, toute la table éclatait de rire.

\- Tout ça c'est de _ta_ faute, _ta_ faute et _ta_ faute ! s'agaça le blond en regardant successivement les trois personnes qu'il tenait pour responsable de son humiliation.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien avoir là-dedans, se récria Blaise en tentant d'arrêter de rire.

\- Si ! Si tu n'avais pas organisé ta stupide soirée, la _délicieuse_ Hermione n'aurait pas eu cette _brillante_ idée et je n'aurais pas été la risée de tout le monde.

\- Oh, tu sais, coupa l'intéressée alors que Blaise ouvrait la bouche. La _délicieuse_ Hermione n'aurait certainement pas eu à proposer cette… contrepartie si le _délicat_ Malefoy n'avait pas fait ce qu'il a fait…

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un quart de seconde jusqu'à ce que George demande :

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Rien, répondirent les deux amants au même moment.

Ils se sourirent finalement, tandis que George marmonnait dans sa barbe.

.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que j'ai envie que vous arrêtiez de vous moquer de Malefoy mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin de lui alors… plus de blague pendant les quinze prochaines minutes, s'il-vous-plaît, intervint Ginny.

\- Et on pourrait savoir pourquoi tu aurais besoin de moi, Weaslette ? demanda le concerné, étonné.

\- Pour donner la fin de son biberon à Lily, répondit-elle très sérieusement.

\- Je te demande pardon ?! s'exclamèrent deux voix.

\- Lily n'arrête pas de te fixer et ne termine pas son biberon, ni ne s'endort. Alors j'espère bien parvenir aux deux en te la confiant.

\- Tu donnerais ta fille à un ex Mangemort ? Tu n'as vraiment pas froid aux yeux ! railla Drago.

\- Oui c'est vrai, ça ! intervint Harry. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si Lily avait un père ! Un père qui dîne juste à ta droite, ajouta-t-il avec sarcasmes.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises. Harry, Lily ne te regarde pas mais elle regarde Malefoy. Et, Malefoy, je sais que tu ne lui feras rien alors tais-toi, prend ma fille et donne-lui son biberon. S'il-te-plaît, ajouta-t-elle tout sourire, avant de lui tendre Lily.

La petite fille s'agitait vivement, de toute évidence ravie de changer de bras, surtout si c'était pour aller dans ceux de Drago. Très mal à l'aise, le blond jeta des coups d'œil à Harry, sa mère et Hermione, cherchant un quelconque soutien. Mais tous gardèrent le silence, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Constatant que Ginny n'en démordait pas, Drago finit par prendre la petite Lily dans ses bras avant de reculer sa chaise.

La mère déposa le biberon à peine entamé sur la table, devant le blond, tandis que ce dernier installait confortablement le bébé dans ses bras, sous les regards surpris de la plupart des invités – c'est-à-dire tous excepté Narcissa. Puis il attrapa le biberon et commença à nourrir Lily.

Le silence régnait en maître jusqu'à ce que la nourrisse de fortune, apparemment plutôt à l'aise dans sa gestuelle, ne relève la tête vers eux.

\- Je vous rappelle quand même que j'ai un fils… Scorpius Malefoy, onze ans, blond, Serdaigle… ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Désolé vieux mais je crois parler au nom de tout le monde en disant ça mais... « Merlin, Drago Malefoy sait pouponner ! », dit Blaise avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Encore une chose que je sais faire et toi pas, Zabini, répondit simplement le blond. Maintenant, arrêtez de me fixer comme ça où je vous promets de tous vous ôter vos souvenirs avant que vous ne sortiez de cette pièce. Alors si vous voulez avoir un nouveau sujet de moqueries pour les prochaines fois, je vous suggèrerais de vous taire et de manger !

.

Seule Hermione continua à l'observer, n'ayant elle-même plus très faim depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Percy. Elle regarda le blond alors qu'il s'assurait que Lily buvait correctement son biberon. Le voir ainsi, assis en face d'elle, tous leurs amis et famille autour d'eux et un bébé dans les bras secoua profondément Hermione. Immanquablement, son esprit commença à dériver et elle visualisa Ron à la place de Drago. Ron lorsqu'il tenait _leur_ bébé entre ses bras, lorsqu'il lui donnait son biberon alors qu'ils étaient tous au Terrier pour un quelconque repas de famille. Etrangement, ce souvenir ne peina pas autant la jeune femme qu'elle l'avait tout d'abord envisagé. Elle avait envie de fondre en larmes, s'était indéniable mais… pas pour les raisons qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Lorsqu'elle se visualisait cette scène : Rose, Ron et elle à un repas de famille, Hermione ne ressentait de peine que vis-à-vis de sa fille. Rose lui manquait terriblement. Affreusement. Viscéralement. Elle voyait son beau visage s'illuminer du sourire qu'elle avait toujours aimé, qui l'avait toujours fait fondre. Mais… mais elle ne ressentait pas de _réelle_ peine vis-à-vis de… Ron.

Alors que le visage de Rose restait bien vivant dans son esprit, alors qu'elle aurait pu en tracer tous les contours n'importe où… Celui de Ron s'effaçait, progressivement, perdant de ses détails, comme si le temps faisait son œuvre et emportait petit à petit ses souvenirs, n'en laissant qu'une pâle représentation.

Terriblement confuse, Hermione ne perçut pas tout de suite le regard que Drago avait posé sur elle. Lorsqu'elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui, la jeune femme se sentit encore plus secouée. Il la regardait comme s'il savait parfaitement ce à quoi elle pensait en cet instant et qu'il s'en excusait. Il avait cet étrange regard qu'elle ne lui avait que très rarement connu. Celui qui laissait exprimer sa culpabilité et sa douleur.

Cela dura si peu de temps qu'Hermione crut tout simplement qu'elle avait imaginé la scène lorsqu'elle battit des paupières et se rendit compte qu'il ne la regardait déjà plus et qu'il avait engagé la conversation avec Blaise.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Ton dîner a véritablement fait un malheur, commenta Hermione d'une voix neutre alors qu'elle débarrassait les assiettes dans la cuisine et qu'elle sentit deux bras puissants glisser de sa taille jusqu'à son ventre.

\- Hum…

Drago se colla à elle et posa sa joue sur le sommet de sa tête. La Gryffondor arrêta ses gestes et profita simplement de son contact. Le blond commença à tracer de petits cercles sur son ventre, par-dessus sa blouse et Hermione ferma les paupières. Elle reposa l'assiette et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Lentement, Drago quitta son ventre pour venir caresser ses mains, ses poignets puis remonter le long de ses bras. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de ses épaules, la peau de la jeune femme était déjà couverte de chair de poule. Délicatement, il écarta ses cheveux et vint embrasser son cou, faisant glisser son nez le long de sa carotide. Hermione sentit son ventre se contracter alors que les mains de son amant amorçait le chemin inverse. Il embrassa sa mâchoire tout en passant les doigts sous sa blouse. La Gryffondor plaça instinctivement ses paumes par-dessus tandis qu'elle penchait un peu plus la tête sur le côté pour lui donner un accès illimité à son cou. Elle sentit Drago sourire contre sa peau. Il déposa un nouveau baiser, juste au-dessous de son oreille, avant de lui murmurer d'une voix rauque :

\- J'ai envie de toi.

\- Ah oui ? Je n'avais pas remarqué… répondit Hermione sur le même ton et sans ouvrir les paupières, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Hum… Nous pourrions peut-être transplaner dans ta chambre pour poursuivre cette conversation…

\- Drago…

\- Ou chez moi…

\- Drago…

\- Ou rester là…

\- Drago !

\- Quoi ?

\- On ne peut pas…

Hermione réprima un gémissement alors que les mains de son amant se faisaient un peu plus entreprenantes.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Ils sont encore… tous dans le… salon.

\- Et alors ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous éclipser pendant très longtemps, dit-il d'une voix suave tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

\- Drago arrête… Ce n'est pas… raiso-raisonnable…

\- Et alors ? répéta-t-il.

Prenant sur elle au maximum, Hermione repoussa doucement ses mains avant de se retourner vers son amant tout en conservant une « distance minimale de sécurité » entre eux, comme elle aimait l'appeler.

\- Ok… je connais ce regard, marmonna le Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione sourit.

\- On ne peut pas… Tout au moins pour le moment.

Une lueur de pur désir traversa les pupilles de son amant. Il avança vers elle et Hermione le laissa faire. Il se pencha et murmura.

\- Tu sais que tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner cet affront, Granger.

\- Je sais, Malefoy, répondit-elle d'une voix sérieuse mais en souriant toute de même.

\- Hum… Tu sais… j'aime vraiment beaucoup cette table que tu as installé dans le salon…

\- Accordé.

\- Et je t'imagine parfaitement assise sur ce plan de travail… continua-t-il en posant sa main sur le plan de travail juste derrière elle.

\- Accordé, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Oh et… il reste beaucoup de pièces au Manoir que nous n'avons toujours pas visitées…

\- Accordé, répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

Le blond lui fit un sourire sardonique avant de s'approcher encore un peu plus d'elle. Ses lèvres se déposèrent avec volupté sur sa joue, puis sur sa mâchoire et, alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, il se retira brusquement. Surprise mais surtout agacée de ne pas pouvoir céder à, au moins, l'une de ses pulsions, Hermione fronça les sourcils. En face d'elle, le Serpentard arborait son sourire en coin.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être le seul à me sentir frustré pour le reste de la soirée. Ravi d'avoir fait affaire avec toi, Granger.

Et il repartit, les assiettes à dessert dans les mains.

.

Hermione maugréa quelques temps contre l'imbécile qui lui servait d'amant puis finit par sortir de sa cuisine. Elle apporta les différents desserts que son – toujours – imbécile d'amant avait été acheter au cours de l'après-midi dans une pâtisserie française très réputée. Bien évidemment, ils eurent un francs succès et Angelina, Ginny ainsi que Molly passèrent commande au blond pour qu'il leur en rapporte la prochaine fois qu'il irait à Paris. Hermione proposa ensuite une tasse de thé que Narcissa, Molly et Audrey acceptèrent bien volontiers. Une demi-heure plus tard, Molly, Arthur et la femme de Percy annonçaient qu'ils rentraient chez eux.

\- Merci d'être venu, dit Hermione en rendant son étreinte à sa belle-mère.

\- Merci de nous avoir invité ma chérie. Je sais que tout ne s'est pas passé… comme prévu mais je suis heureuse de te voir ainsi.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- De te voir heureuse, peu importe avec qui, l'éclaira Molly en lui souriant doucement.

\- Me-merci Molly, bredouilla la jeune femme. Je suis tellement… tellement désolée pour ce qu'il a pu se passer avec Percy.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Hermione, la coupa Arthur qui venait de serrer la main de Drago. C'est à nous de nous excuser pour le comportement de notre fils. Nous ne savions pas qu'il réagirait ainsi et je vous prie d'accepter nos excuses, tous les deux.

\- Il n'y a pas à s'excuser, murmura Hermione.

\- Elle a raison. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que les enfants et leurs parents ne partagent pas toujours le même jugement.

Arthur acquiesça.

\- Toutefois, je me dois de vous prévenir que si votre fils ose encore une fois m'insulter ou insulter Hermione de la sorte, je serais contraint de répliquer… poursuivit Drago.

\- Je comprends, c'est votre droit et sachez que cela ne changerait pas l'opinion que nous nous sommes faite de vous au cours de ces derniers mois.

Drago hocha la tête. Molly serra une dernière fois Hermione dans ses bras, lui faisant promettre de bien manger, et à Drago de lui faire de bons petits plats pour qu'elle reprenne un peu de poids, puis ils partirent. Audrey, à l'image de ses beaux-parents s'excusa une nouvelle fois du comportement qu'avait eu son époux. Elle assura à Hermione qu'elle allait tout faire pour qu'il vienne s'excuser en personne et qu'il accepte sa relation avec Drago. La jeune femme se contenta de lui demander de prendre soin d'elle et la serra dans ses bras en la remerciant de sa présence.

.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais raccompagner ma mère.

\- Bien sûr. Au revoir Narcissa, à très bientôt et merci beaucoup d'être venue. – La Gryffondor jeta un regard à la dérobé à son amant qui se tenait près d'elle avant d'ajouter – Cela _nous_ a véritablement fait très plaisir que vous soyez là ce soir.

La blonde se contenta de lui adresser un sourire sincère pendant que Drago l'embrassait sur la tempe en lui soufflant un « à tout de suite ». Il posa ensuite la main sur l'épaule de sa mère et tous les deux disparurent.

.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione finit de débarrasser, aidée par Angelina et Harry alors que Blaise et George discutaient des produits que ce dernier proposait dans son magasin, et que Ginny était partie recoucher sa fille dans la chambre de Scorpius. La Gryffondor jeta quelques sortilèges pour que la vaisselle se lave, se sèche et se range toute seule puis retourna dans son salon où elle rapetissa un peu la table afin de pouvoir replacer le canapé et les fauteuils autour de la table basse. Elle était justement en train d'agrandir son canapé afin que ses invités puissent plus confortablement s'installer, lorsque Drago réapparut.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? se renseigna la jeune femme.

\- Très bien. Ma mère était seulement un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

Hermione hocha la tête. Le blond plaça une main autour de sa taille si bien qu'Hermione arrêta de faire ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant de lever un regard interrogateur vers lui.

\- Merci à toi de l'avoir invitée, souffla-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais lui fit signe qu'il n'avait pas à la remercier pour cela. Drago s'approcha alors un peu plus doucement jusqu'à déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son amante pour un doux baiser.

\- Merlin, c'est pas vrai qu'ils sont _encore_ en train de roucouler ?! beugla Blaise Zabini.

Ce à quoi répondit son meilleur ami par un geste des plus obscènes sans mettre fin au baiser qu'il échangeait avec Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de rire contre sa bouche.

\- Ok ! Assez rigolé ! Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, reprit alors le Serpentard d'un ton enjoué qui fit craindre le pire à Hermione.

A contre cœur, elle se détacha des lèvres de Drago et se tourna vers Blaise.

\- Et on peut savoir ce que tu entends par « choses sérieuses », Zabini ?

\- Je me disais qu'un petit jeu aurait pu être divertissant… répondit-il sans se départir du sourire vicieux qui était collé sur ses lèvres.

\- En quoi consiste ce « jeu » ? demanda Ginny Weasley tandis que son mari perdait un peu de couleurs.

\- Jeu d'alcool, ma chère.

\- Hors de question, Zabini ! intervint Harry.

\- Ok, j'en suis, répondit sa femme au même moment.

\- Enfin ! Ginny ! se récria Harry.

\- Quoi ? Lily dort, c'est la première soirée que nous passons entre adultes depuis des lustres et j'ai envie de m'amuser. En plus, tu es là pour m'arrêter ou me ramener à la maison…

\- Ah parce que tu comptes « jouer » jusqu'à ne plus être en mesure de rentrer toute seule ?!

\- Euh… Eh bien… disons que… j'anticipe… répondit-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire innocent.

\- Hum…, grogna Harry avant de se tourner vers Blaise. Bon, en quoi ça consiste ton « jeu » ?

\- C'est très simple : tu bois jusqu'à déclarer forfait, vomir ou faire un coma éthylique. Le dernier qui reste dans un état « normal » a gagné.

\- Pardon ?! Hors de question que tu participes à _ça,_ Gin' ! beugla Harry.

\- Oh, détends-toi Potter ! Et puis je croyais que Mrs Potter, ici présente, avait comme l'intention de faire une petite descente dans la réserve d'alcool de Drago…

\- Très juste, Zabini ! affirma la jeune femme. Oh, arrêtes de faire cette tête, Harry ! Tu fais ce que tu veux mais, moi, je joue.

Blaise inclina légèrement la tête avant de se tourner vers le reste des convives.

\- Angelina ?

\- Non merci, déclina poliment la jeune femme.

\- George ?

\- Avec grand plaisir !

Harry grimaça lorsque sa femme le pinça en lui faisant remarquer qu'Angelina, elle, n'essayait pas d'empêcher son mari de participer.

\- Grangie ? continua Blaise comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Non merci, Zabini. Pas ce soir, répondit la jeune femme qui était toujours dans les bras de Drago et observait la scène avec amusement.

\- Comment ça « pas ce soir » ?

\- Grangie ne t'as pas raconté, Potter ? s'exclama Blaise qui jubilait littéralement.

\- Non… qu'aurait-elle dû me raconter ? demanda le Survivant en lançant un regard suspicieux à Hermione.

\- Qu'elle était une « pro » de ce petit jeu…

\- Comment ça une « pro » ?

\- Eh bien disons que… commença-t-il, faisant de toute évidence durer le plaisir. La _douce_ Grangie ici présente n'est pas aussi coincée qu'elle peut le laisser paraître…

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Que lors d'une soirée, elle a défié Pansy Parkinson…

\- …

\- Et qu'elle a gagné, termina Drago.

\- Pardon ?! Hermione a gagné contre cette débauchée de Pansy Parkinson ? intervint Ginny qui avait les yeux écarquillés et regardait Hermione comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

\- Eh oui, Weaslette ! Granger ici présente a bien réussi à détrôner la reine… Elle est d'ailleurs invitée à toutes les « soirées Serpentard » depuis ce jour, commenta Drago sur un ton presque fier.

Les Weasley-Potter la dévisagèrent longuement.

\- Bref… Malefoy, tu en es ? reprit Blaise.

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione avant de sourire.

\- Je suis, en effet, très tenté de détrôner le « roi », Zabini, alors compte sur moi également, répondit-il finalement.

Le noir acquiesça et prit la direction de la réserve de Drago et du bar comme s'il était chez lui.

\- C'est étrange mais ça ne m'étonne absolument pas que Zabini soit le « roi » de ce jeu, dit Hermione avec sarcasmes.

\- Il n'en est pas seulement le « roi », il en est également l'inventeur…

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter… Tu penses pouvoir le battre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça…

\- Alors quoi ? Roucouler avec la délicieuse Granger t'as rouillé, Malefoy ? ricana Blaise depuis le bar.

\- Ta gueule Zabini.

C'était Hermione qui avait parlé, ce qui fit rire Drago. De toute évidence, les Gryffondor n'étaient pas habitués à la voir réagir ainsi car ils la dévisagèrent très étrangement.

 _OoOoOoO_

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous autour de la table basse. Hermione, Drago, Angelina et George étaient assis sur le canapé tandis que Ginny, Harry et Blaise avaient pris place dans des fauteuils.

\- Ok, on mise quoi ?

\- Parce qu'il faut miser quelque chose, en plus ? se récria Harry.

\- Normalement oui. Mais je pense qu'on ne va pas s'attarder sur cette règle, intervint Drago alors que Blaise s'apprêtait à répondre.

Ce dernier ronchonna quelques temps mais ne chercha pas à discuter.

\- Bien, Messieurs, je pense qu'en tant que gentlemen…

\- Toi ? Un gentleman, Zabini ? le coupa Hermione.

\- Oui bon… Enfin bref… nous allons laisser la Dame choisir l'alcool, termina-t-il.

\- Euh… J'ai le choix entre quoi ?

\- Tous les alcools Moldus et sorciers que notre très cher Drago a dans sa réserve.

\- Ok, je veux ce truc que j'ai goûté tout à l'heure.

\- De la vodka ? Intéressant… Drago, tu en as assez ?

\- Oui, attends.

Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers sa réserve. Une minute plus tard, il revenait, plusieurs bouteilles entre les mains. Il en déposa quatre de vodka sur sa table puis en tendit une de Whisky-Pur-Feu que Blaise avait apporté à Hermione avant de se rasseoir près d'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'avais pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un verre, sourit-il. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne pense que Potter, lui, ne dirait pas non, ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas pour que seule la jeune femme l'entende.

Il lui désigna Harry d'un mouvement du menton et Hermione tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami. Elle faillit exploser de rire. Harry arborait un visage fermé et était, manifestement, angoissé de voir sa femme « jouer » face à son beau-frère et deux Serpentard dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.

\- Harry ? Un petit verre ? proposa alors Hermione en ouvrant la bouteille de deux litres.

Elle n'attendit même pas son assentiment et poussa un verre contenant une bonne dose d'alcool vers lui. Elle s'en servit un à son tour alors que Blaise préparait ceux pour le « jeu ».

\- Étant donné que nous sommes quatre et que certains d'entre nous n'ont, assurément, pas la même endurance que d'autres… Je propose que nous commencions par y aller doucement.

\- C'est quoi « doucement » ?

\- Un verre cul-sec toutes les deux minutes.

\- Toutes les deux minutes ?! Mais t'es complètement malade ! Ils seront littéralement morts dans une demi-heure ! s'énerva Harry.

\- T'es vraiment une petite nature, Potter. Quand Grangie a joué, il n'y avait pas toutes ses « règles » et elle ne s'est pas plainte, _elle_.

\- C'était quoi le délai pour toi ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Pas de délai, on enchaînait directement.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Eh ouais ! La petite Granger a enchaîné onze verres avant de titiller notre amie Pansy – très ingénieux au passage – qui s'est énervée, s'est levée et s'est vomi dessus, raconta Blaise avec un amusement non feint comme s'il rejouait la scène dans son esprit.

\- Onze… Merlin !

Hermione adressa un sourire à Harry.

\- Sans compter l'alcool qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter avant…

\- Eh ! Arrête de me faire passer pour une dépravée ! s'exclama Hermione à l'adresse de son amant, tout de même amusée.

\- Mais tu _es_ une dépravée, assura-t-il avant de se pencher vers elle et de lui voler un baiser ce qu'il fit rire la jeune femme.

\- Ok, si ces Messieurs-Dames ont fini d'échanger leur salive, nous pourrions _peut-être_ passer aux choses sérieuses, s'agaça Blaise en poussant un verre devant chaque participant.

\- C'est bon, Zabini.

\- Bien. Prête, Weaslette ?

\- Oui.

\- Weasley ?

\- Prêt.

\- Ok, allons-y. Grangie, le chronomètre s'il-te-plaît.

Ils prirent leur verre en main pendant qu'Hermione jetait un sortilège sur un petit minuteur magique. Drago se tourna alors vers elle en avançant sa main. Amusée, Hermione vint trinquer en approchant son propre verre de Whisky du sien alors que Zabini donnait le coup d'envoi.

.

\- Au fait, Hermione, qu'est-ce tu as dû miser lorsque tu as joué ? l'interrogea Angelina alors que les quatre « joueurs » avalaient leur troisième verre.

La jeune femme jeta un petit coup d'œil à Ginny qui commençait déjà à se sentir mal avant de se tourner vers Angelina.

\- Eh bien, Parkinson voulait passer une nuit avec Drago.

\- Et toi ? l'interrogea brusquement Harry.

\- En fait, ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas de « mises » comme au poker Moldu par exemple. Là, tu es lié par un sortilège et tu dois tenir ta parole à la fin du « jeu ». Donc, si je perdais, j'avais obligation de lui « laisser Drago » pour une nuit. Quant à moi, eh bien je lui ai dit qu'elle n'aurait plus le droit de l'approcher à moins de cinq mètres ni de le regarder sous peine d'être prise de vomissements incontrôlables.

\- Tu as vraiment fait ça ? s'étonna le Survivant.

\- Oui ! Et son sortilège tient toujours, commenta Drago en embrassant Hermione sur la joue alors qu'il venait d'avaler son quatrième verre.

.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre quelques choses mais Ginny l'interrompit.

\- Oh Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant une main devant la bouche. Je crois que je vais…

Elle ne termina même pas sa phrase et se précipita en direction des toilettes. Les deux Serpentard se mirent à ricaner. Hermione leur lança un regard réprobateur avant de se lever et de rejoindre son amie pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

\- Gin' ? Tu as besoin d'une potion ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte depuis le couloir.

\- Je pense que… que oui ! dit-elle avant de se remettre à vomir.

Hermione se rendit dans sa salle de bain puis revint quelques secondes plus tard. Elle toqua à la porte puis passa son bras afin de donner une potion anti-gueule de bois à Ginny ce qui aurait également des effets sur ses nausées.

\- Merci, souffla la jeune femme en ressortant des toilettes quelques minutes plus tard. Très efficace ta potion !

Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se rendre dans le salon, suivit de la jeune femme.

\- Où vas-tu Gin' ? demanda Harry en la voyant s'approcher de la porte d'entrée.

\- Je rentre me brosser les dents et je reviens, répondit la Gryffondor avant de sortir pour transplaner.

\- Tu lui as donné une potion, Granger ?!

\- Eh bien oui, Zabini… pourquoi cela ?

\- La règle c'est « pas de potion » quand on perd !

\- On s'en fiche…

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment que des petites natures, vous, les Gryffondor ! fit-il avant d'avaler un nouveau verre de vodka.

.

\- À combien en êtes-vous ? se renseigna Hermione auprès de son amant.

\- Six, répondit-il avant de se laisser aller contre le canapé pendant ses deux minutes de « pause » et d'attirer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Et ça va ? l'interrogea-t-elle en le laissant faire.

\- Parfaitement bien.

\- Hum…

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien…

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Si, si, se moqua-t-elle.

Il grommela quelques secondes. Hermione sortit alors sa baguette et donna un petit coup en direction de sa Chaîne Hifi qui diffusa rapidement une musique plutôt entraînante. Aussitôt, elle échangea un regard avec son amant et tous deux se sourirent. Hermione repensa immédiatement à la toute première « soirée de dépravation » qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux dans cet appartement, après l'anniversaire d'Harry, et elle était persuadée qu'il pensait exactement à la même chose.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Et de deux ! s'exclama bruyamment Blaise en partant d'un rire goguenard lorsque George se précipita vers les toilettes, à l'image de sa sœur quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Décidément, les Gryffondor sont vraiment des faiblards…

\- Eh ! se récria Hermione en frappant Drago à l'épaule.

\- Enfin tous sauf toi, bien sûr… se reprit-il en lui adressant un large sourire innocent.

\- Hum… Fait attention à toi, Malefoy… menaça Hermione.

\- Ouhh ! Elle sort les griffes la petite lionne. Fais gaffe, Drago, tu pourrais bien finir sur le canapé ce soir, se moqua Blaise.

\- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Elle aime beaucoup trop que je sois dans son lit… Aie ! Arrête de me frapper.

\- Alors arrête de dire des choses comme ça !

\- Mais quoi ?! C'est la vérité ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que tu n'aimes pas quand je te humph…

Hermione plaqua brusquement ses mains sur la bouche du Serpentard, ce qui fit exploser de rire Blaise, tandis qu'elle jetait un regard d'excuses aux Weasley-Potter. Toutefois, hormis Harry qui donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé un bol d'acide, les trois autres ne paraissaient pas choqués outre mesure et George arborait même un petit sourire amusé.

\- Bon, Grangie, tu veux bien lâcher ton mec pour qu'on puisse continuer de se soûler la gueule… Tiens d'ailleurs, Malefoy, puisque nous ne sommes plus que nous deux…

\- Oui, Zabini ? demanda ce dernier qui avait finalement été relâché par Hermione.

\- Et si on en revenait aux _vraies_ règles ?

Le blond resta silencieux quelques secondes puis accepta.

\- Génial ! jubila le noir. Grangie ? Le sortilège s'il-te-plaît.

Hermione se leva pendant que les deux amis prenaient place l'un en face de l'autre tout en restant assis – puisque suffisamment alcoolisés pour ne pas parvenir à rester debout et droit pendant le processus.

\- Ok, que veux-tu, Zabini ?

\- Granger. Pour une nuit… Tu n'as pas le droit de nous retrouver et elle n'a pas le droit de partir.

\- Hors de question ! s'exclamèrent deux voix.

Hermione haussa un sourcil alors que les têtes pivotaient tout d'abord vers Drago puis vers Harry.

\- Ok… ok… Granger pour une heure, mêmes conditions.

\- Je ne suis pas un objet, Zabini… siffla la jeune femme.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Grangie-chérie, je ne compte absolument pas te traiter comme un objet pendant cette heure… susurra-t-il d'une voix aux accents pervers.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de se pencher vers Drago pour lui murmurer quelques paroles à l'oreille. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, Drago arborait un sourire en coin qui fit quelque peu perdre son assurance à Blaise.

\- Ok. Et si tu perds, tu devras faire tout ce qu'Hermione ou moi, te demandons jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous lève le sortilège, annonça le Serpentard sur un ton presque prétentieux.

\- Si vous voulez un toutou, allez-vous en acheter un à la Ménagerie Magique, bande de roucouleurs dépravés !

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, Zabini. Hermione, le sortilège s'il-te-plaît.

.

\- Plus de contrainte de temps, on enchaîne l'un après l'autre, Malefoy.

\- Bien. Prêt à rendre la couronne ?

\- Rêve mon vieux ! C'est pas parce que ta meuf a battu cette idiote de Parkinson que je vais me laisser avoir de la même façon.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

.

\- Ne perd pas, murmura Hermione à l'oreille du blond, comme il l'avait fait avec elle lorsqu'elle avait « joué » contre Parkinson.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et ils commencèrent – ou plutôt recommencèrent. Comme Blaise avait proposé le jeu, c'était lui qui buvait en premier. Au bout du cinquième verre, Hermione constata que tous les deux commençaient très sérieusement à souffrir des effets secondaires de l'alcool. Alors que Zabini buvait cul-sec son sixième verre de Whisky – ils avaient changé d'alcool en rétablissant les « vraies règles » - et grimaçait très fortement, Hermione s'approcha de Drago et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Tu te souviens de _nos_ conversations dans la cuisine tout à l'heure ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Eh bien, si tu gagnes, je suis prête à accéder à _toutes_ tes demandes…

Il la regarda étrangement avant d'avaler son sixième verre sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Et, tandis que Zabini remplissait son septième, Hermione susurra :

\- J'irais même acheter la peau de bête si tu veux…

\- Eh, Granger ! Arrête de lui raconter vos futurs plans culs pour qu'il gagne !

Hermione haussa un sourcil, faussement surprise.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Zabini.

\- C'est ça !

\- Peut-être voudrais-tu que George te murmure des paroles salaces à l'oreille pour te détendre également, Blaise ? suggéra Hermione.

Aussitôt, tous les invités explosèrent de rire. Enfin… tous sauf Zabini qui la fusilla du regard.

\- Tu crois que je sais pas ce que tu fais ?! Espèce de Serpentard !

Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil avant de prendre une gorgée de son propre verre et de lui adresser un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

\- Putain, Malefoy, c'est pas possible !

\- Que se passe-t-il, Zabini ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais avala son huitième verre puisque Drago l'avait rattrapé pendant les frasques d'Hermione.

\- Bordel Granger, arrêtes ça !

\- Arrêter quoi, Blaise ? Je ne comprends pas… s'offusqua la jeune femme sur un ton innocent à souhait.

\- Arrête de faire _ça_ !

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

\- Mais je croyais que c'était toi qui voulais la jouer « à la Serpentard » …

\- Pas avec toi !

\- Zabini, intervint Drago, tu bois ou tu seras déclaré forfait.

\- Maudite Serpentard dans le corps d'une Gryffondor ! siffla Zabini avant d'avaler son verre.

Drago l'imita avant de se pencher vers Hermione.

\- Il y est presque, attend le onzième et fais-le.

Cette dernière acquiesça puis l'embrassa sur la joue pour faire illusion. Zabini but son dixième verre alors qu'Hermione prétendait avoir chaud et ôtait sa veste. Le Serpentard lui lança un regard appréciateur alors que la jeune femme se réinstallait sur le canapé. Drago avala son dixième verre également avant de fermer les yeux. Hermione craignit qu'il ne se mette à vomir mais il finit par rouvrir les paupières. Il tourna un regard atrocement vitreux vers elle. Hermione attrapa son verre de Whisky qu'elle levait à la hauteur de ses lèvres. Puis, en constatant que Drago avait posé les yeux sur elle, la jeune femme dévia son regard et fit mine de renverser sa boisson sur sa blouse qui s'humidifia immédiatement, attirant le regard de Blaise. La jeune femme plaqua une main devant sa bouche avant d'attraper, non pas sa baguette, mais une serviette en tissu qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle entreprit alors de se tapoter la poitrine.

\- Oh Merlin ! Je suis _tellement_ maladroite ! s'exclama-t-elle en affichant une expression mortifiée au moment où Drago prévenait son adversaire qu'il ne lui restait plus de dix secondes pour boire s'il ne voulait pas être déclaré perdant.

Mais le Serpentard, bien trop obnubilé par la poitrine d'Hermione, ne l'entendit pas, si bien que le minuteur magique sonna sans qu'il n'ait bu son onzième verre. Un sourire victorieux apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et de son amant et elle attrapa sa baguette pour se sécher pendant que Zabini écumait de rage.

\- VOUS AVEZ TRICHÉ ! BANDE DE SERPENTARD !

Il se leva d'un bond avant de contourner la table pour se diriger vers Drago – ce dernier restant parfaitement calme – mais n'atteignit jamais son objectif. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin et se précipita alors en sens inverse. Il réussit à se rendre aux toilettes à temps mais ne ferma pas la porte derrière lui, si bien que tous les convives purent profiter du son atrocement répugnant de ses vomissements.

\- Bon, nous, on va se sauver, hum ? intervint Ginny en rigolant tandis que son mari courait presque pour récupérer sa fille.

Hermione acquiesça et se leva. Elle serra ses amis dans ses bras puis se retourna pour voir si Drago l'avait suivie et rigola presque en le voyant avachi dans le canapé, une main devant les yeux. Elle s'excusa pour lui auprès des Weasley-Potter qui lui firent signe qu'ils comprenaient.

\- Merci pour cette soirée Mione, c'était très… intéressant, lui glissa Ginny en l'enlaçant une dernière fois. A demain.

Hermione sourit et la rousse lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- A demain, Hermione. Tu es certaine de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide avec ces deux-là ? l'interrogea Harry, visiblement inquiet, en jetant un coup d'œil derrière la jeune femme.

\- Oui Harry, je suis certaine, répondit la jeune femme avec amusements. Et puis je te rappelle que Blaise a perdu et qu'il doit dorénavant m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

\- C'est ce qu'on… ve… verra, Granger ! s'exclama une voix depuis le salon.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant d'assurer à Harry que tout se passerait bien pour elle et qu'il pouvait rentrer dormir.

\- Hum… bon… si tu le dis. Je suis encore navré pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Percy…

\- Arrêtez de vous excuser à tout bout de champ, soupira la jeune femme. Je vais bien et je suis heureuse que cette soirée – hormis pour ce qui est du « petit » incident – se soit bien passée.

Harry marmonna quelque chose avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de rejoindre sa femme et sa fille qui avaient déjà transplané chez eux.

.

Hermione ferma la porte de son appartement avant de se retourner. Zabini était avachi dans un fauteuil et Drago… eh bien Drago ronflait sur le canapé. Hermione esquissa un sourire amusé avant de s'approcher de Blaise.

\- Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi mon cher Zabini-sans-couronne, se moqua la Gryffondor.

Aussitôt, le Serpentard releva la tête vers elle et planta un regard assassin dans ses prunelles. Hermione vit immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas, lui non plus, respecté ses propres règles puisque son visage ne portait plus aucune trace de tout l'alcool qu'il avait pu ingurgiter pendant deux bonnes heures.

\- Je croyais que le perdant n'avait pas le droit à une potion ? railla Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ouais bah il n'est pas non plus dit que le gagnant doit gagner en trichant !

\- N'importe quoi… Tu as perdu ton statut de « roi » et puis c'est tout !

Zabini se renfrogna encore davantage, renifla et jeta un regard peu amène à Drago.

\- Eh bah il est beau le nouveau roi ! cracha-t-il

Hermione réprima un petit rire moqueur. Ces Serpentard et leur jalousie maladive…

\- Allez Zabini, fiche le camp de chez moi. Je dois encore m'occuper de sa toute nouvelle Majesté !

\- Humph… Et le pire c'est que je ne peux même pas essayer de rester puisque je dois faire tout ce que ces Seigneurs de la dépravation m'imposent, se plaignit-il en attrapant sa veste avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Eh oui, c'est ça de vouloir jouer au plus malin mon cher sujet !

\- Serpentard !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Zabini, à très vite ! répondit la Gryffondor d'une voix faussement enjouée avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Plus amusée qu'énervée, Hermione lâcha un petit rire avant de se tourner vers Drago qui ronflait toujours dans le canapé. Il avait glissé et tout le haut de son corps était à présent allongé tandis que ses jambes restaient pliées et que ses pieds demeuraient au sol. La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de se rendre dans son bureau, de ressortir son appareil photo de l'un de ses cartons et de mitrailler le Serpentard. Ceci fait, elle rangea les bouteilles d'alcool puis envoya les verres se nettoyer tout seuls avant de refermer les volets de son salon. Elle partit en direction de sa salle de bain et revêtit sa nuisette avant d'ouvrir son armoire à pharmacie.

\- Le serpent ! siffla-t-elle.

Blaise avait profité qu'elle discute avec Harry pour fureter et emporter tout son stock de potion Anti-gueule de bois, s'assurant ainsi que Drago – et par extension Hermione – passe une très mauvaise nuit et un très mauvais réveil le lendemain matin. Furieuse, la Gryffondor referma la porte de son placard après avoir attrapé un petit tube, sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit dans le salon.

.

\- Drago ? murmura-t-elle en le secouant légèrement.

\- …

Ça partait mal...

\- Drago ? répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

\- Huuum, grogna le Serpentard.

Ok… garder son calme.

\- Drago, réveille-toi.

\- Huuuuuuum.

Merlin qu'elle avait envie de tuer Blaise Zabini !

\- Malefoy ! Debout ! hurla alors la jeune femme.

\- Hein ?! s'exclama ce dernier en se redressant brusquement.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi énervée contre Zabini, elle aurait probablement explosé de rire. Drago avait les yeux injectés de sang et arborait le regard le plus hagard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu. Il ouvrit un peu la bouche avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

\- Potion… marmonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

\- Désolée Drago mais Zabini les a emportées avec lui. Je n'ai que ça à te proposer, dit-elle en lui présentant deux cachets blancs.

\- Qu'est-ce... c'est ?

\- De l'aspirine. Pour ton mal de crâne.

\- Pas mal… crâne.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu veux quelque chose pour les nausées ?

\- Pas nausées.

La Gryffondor fut d'autant plus surprise mais n'insista pas. Elle se rendit dans sa cuisine, attrapa un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau, alla le déposer sur la table de chevet du Serpentard – au cas où – puis retourna chercher ledit Serpentard. Heureusement pour elle, il ne s'était pas rendormi mais elle était arrivée au bon moment puisque ses paupières se refermaient et qu'il commençait très sérieusement à tanguer sur le canapé.

\- Drago ?

\- Hum ?

\- Viens, nous allons nous coucher.

\- Coucher ? répéta-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle.

Hermione ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

\- Non, Drago, nous allons _dormir_ ! précisa-t-elle en lui tendant une main.

Il l'attrapa mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever.

\- Ai gagné ?

\- Oui, bravo, tu es le « Roi » ! Allez-viens, dit la jeune femme en tirant un peu sur sa main.

Il afficha un large sourire avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Blaise doit êt' supeeerrrr furax ! ricana-t-il.

\- Il n'a, en effet, pas vraiment apprécié que tu lui piques sa couronne, répondit la jeune femme alors que le blond se levait _enfin_.

Il tangua violemment alors elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et se mit à marcher doucement en direction de leur chambre. Drago continuait de rire lorsque, brusquement, il s'arrêta. De rire… et de marcher, obligeant Hermione à se retourner vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

\- Com' ça j'suis l'roi et toi la reine !

\- Oui. Allez viens, je suis fatiguée.

\- Potter ? demanda-t-il en faisant fi de sa remarque.

\- Quoi « Potter » ?

\- Est parti ?

\- Oui, tous les invités sont partis, répondit patiemment la Gryffondor en parvenant à le faire avancer de deux nouveaux pas.

Elle avait l'affreuse sensation d'avoir en face d'elle un enfant d'un an à peine et, même si cela aurait pu être attendrissant en d'autres circonstances, ça l'était beaucoup moins à trois heures du matin et surtout lorsque l'enfant en question était en réalité son amant qui avait… _Trente-et-un_ ans !

\- Mère ?! s'exclama-t-il tout aussi soudainement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ta mère est chez elle, Drago. Tu l'as toi-même raccompagnée il y a deux heures et demie, soupira Hermione.

\- Bien, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Ils parvinrent jusqu'à la chambre sans autres interruptions et Hermione crut enfin pouvoir se coucher lorsque le Serpentard s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois. A présent agacée, la Gryffondor se retourna vivement vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, _encore_ ?!

Il pointa quelque chose sur le lit. Hermione tourna la tête. Il s'agissait de la boîte de mouchoirs qu'il lui avait gracieusement « offerte » quelques heures plus tôt pour sécher la crise de larmes qu'elle avait eu après le départ de Percy Weasley. Et, comme s'il percevait ses pensées, Drago demanda d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'auparavant :

\- Weasley est r'venu ?

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et posa ses deux mains sur son visage avant de se baisser et de l'inspecter scrupuleusement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Surprise, Hermione ne bougea pas avant de, finalement, comprendre ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il cherchait. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire et elle recouvrit ses mains des siennes afin de lui faire lâcher prise tout en répondant :

\- Non il n'est pas revenu et je n'ai pas pleuré. Tu sais, tu n'as dormi que quelques minutes.

\- Hum…

\- Drago, lâche-moi s'il-te-plaît, j'ai envie d'aller me coucher et tu dois dormir aussi.

Elle planta ses pupilles dans les siennes mais il ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser partir. Comme pour appuyer cela, il laissa retomber ses mains avant de les faire glisser autour de sa taille et de la plaquer contre lui dans une étreinte maladroite. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis le blond se pencha doucement vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione sente son souffle contre son oreille, ce qui la fit instinctivement frissonner.

\- S'il revient t'parler, j'veux que tu m'le dise. J'le tuerais.

Surprise, Hermione hoqueta avant de se dégager de lui et de planter son regard dans le sien.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu ne réfléchis pas rationnellement. Allons-nous coucher.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner et à contourner le lit mais il la rattrapa par le poignet.

\- J'le tuerais, répéta-t-il. S'il t'fais encore pleurer, j'le tuerais !

Il avait dit cela sur un ton glacial et une lueur de rage flottait au fond de ses yeux.

.

Prenant sur elle, la jeune femme ne répondit rien et reprit sa main afin de l'attirer vers le lit. Étonnement, le blond n'opposa aucune résistance. Pas plus qu'il ne se rebella lorsque la Gryffondor le débarrassa de sa chemise et de son pantalon. Elle crut même qu'il s'était encore assoupit en position assise mais, non, il l'observait seulement d'un regard vitreux et plutôt étrange que la Gryffondor ne parvint pas à définir. Une fois qu'il fut en boxer, elle contourna le lit et se glissa sous les couvertures avant d'éteindre la lumière. Aussitôt, le blond vint se coller dans son dos. La Gryffondor ferma les paupières mais lui ne semblait pas prêt à s'endormir encore.

\- H'rmione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Désolé…

\- Pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Pas en mesure d'assurer la soirée qu'on avait prévu, répondit-il d'une voix sincère et presque douloureuse.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Drago, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais tout de même empreinte d'une légère moquerie.

\- Si. J'me f'rai pardonner d'main. Promis.

\- Si tu veux. Maintenant, dors.

La jeune femme ferma elle-même les paupières mais fut de nouveau interpellée par son amant. Elle retint difficilement un soupir d'agacement.

\- H'rmione ?

\- Oui, Drago ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'irritation.

\- Désolé. J'voulais juste dire que j'veux que tu promettes d'me dire si l'autre connard r'vient t'parler.

\- Drago…

\- Promet !

\- Mais…

\- Pas « mais ». Promet.

\- Si je promets, tu me laisseras dormir ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok. Je promets.

\- J'te crois pas !

\- Merlin c'est pas possible !

Agacée, Hermione se redressa brusquement, alluma la lumière, se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui du Serpentard qui battait vivement des paupières, surpris par la clarté soudaine de la pièce. La Gryffondor attendit qu'il fixe ses prunelles dans les siennes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- JE TE PROMETS DE TE LE DIRE SI PERCY WEASLEY REVIENT ME PARLER DE CHOSES COMME CELLES DE CE SOIR, articula-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils.

Le blond la scruta quelques secondes, jaugeant de toute évidence sa parole, mais finit par acquiescer. Hermione le fusilla du regard puis se retourna et éteignit de nouveau les lumières avant de se pelotonner sous les draps. Bien évidemment, le Serpentard se colla de nouveau à elle. Il passa une main sous son oreiller, l'autre sur sa taille et l'attira un peu plus à lui avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux. Et alors que la jeune femme pensait _enfin_ parvenir à s'endormir, la voix très sérieuse de Drago résonna une dernière fois.

\- Tu sais, j'le tuerais vraiment. J'tuerais pour toi, comme j'tuerais pour Scorp' ou pour Mère.

* * *

S'iouplait, ne me tuez pas pour m'être arrêtée ainsi... S'iouplait, s'iouplait, s'iouplait ! :( (

De toute façon, vous pouvez pas me tuer sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite ! Et BIM ! Alors on est gentil dans sa review, d'accord ? *-*

Sinon eh bien euh... bah... j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite soirée Weasley-Potter-Zabini-Malefoy-Granger !

.

 **Comme chaque semaine, je vous invite toutes et tous à me faire part de votre ressenti sur ce chapitre. Positif, négatif, mi-figue mi-raisin** (ça y est, j'ai faim…) **?**

 **De même qu'à me faire part de votre interprétation des différents événements et notamment de la dernière phrase ou bien tout simplement à me soumettre une conjecture pour la suite.**

 **TOUS A L'ASSAUT DU PETIT CARRÉ BLANC AU-DESSOUS ! *-***

.

Je vous fais tout plein de gros bisous et je vous dis à mercredi prochain avec un nouveau chapitre !

 **Chalusse**


	52. Chapitre 51

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

A l'instar de chaque semaine, je commence cette note en remerciant des millions de fois mes revieweurs/euses d'amour. Vous êtes tou(te)s au TOP DE LA TOPITUDE DU TOPISSIMES ! Merci pour vos adorables commentaires. :) Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui continuent à mettre cette fic' en fav'/alerte également !

.

Par ailleurs, **j'ai créé un sondage sur ma page FB** **la semaine dernière** qui vous est exclusivement réservé. **J'aimerais savoir si vous seriez intéressés par une annonce anticipée des titres de chapitres de cette fic'.** C'est quelque chose que j'avais l'habitude de faire avec l'autre site. Très concrètement, le principe serait que je dévoile le titre du chapitre à venir les samedis soir (sur FB, donc) tout en conservant des publications le mercredi. Vous pouvez retrouver le lien de ce sondage depuis ma « bio » et donc depuis ma page FB pour me donner vos avis. Selon les résultats obtenus, le titre du chapitre cinquante-deux pourrait ainsi vous être dévoilé dès samedi.

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Guest** : Pour toi, la dernière réplique de Drago s'apparentait à une véritable déclaration ? Eh bien… cela en a tout l'air, en effet. Après tout, Narcissa et Scorpius sont les seules personnes que Drago n'ait jamais aimé jusqu'à présent. Excepté depuis son fameux retour chez Hermione après l'opération de sa mère. Ce soir-là, il a clairement pris conscience qu'il était… eh bien amoureux de la petite Grangie. ^^ Le souci c'est que, si tu veux mon avis, il n'avait ABSOLUMENT PAS l'intention de lui annoncer les choses ainsi… Et Hermione n'est certainement pas prête à se l'entendre dire, même de façon détournée. Alors comment gèreront-ils cette « déclaration » ? Suspens, suspens ! Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta nouvelle review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! :) Bonne soirée et bonne semaine à toi également !

 **Bellasidious** : Tu trouves que Drago est sexy dans son rôle de « preux chevalier saoul » ? Mais lol ! Personnellement, je trouve que le pauvre se dénigre complètement. Un peu alcoolisé, je trouve que ça ajoute quelque chose à son charme. Mais complètement bourré… Mouais (*Chalusse qui grimace. ^^*). Enfin s'il recommence, je saurais maintenant vers qui l'envoyer pour faire profiter de son état. ;)

Sinon, je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait amusée car c'était le but. Après le précédent qui était somme toute plutôt sérieux voire « dramatique » vers la fin, j'avais envie que celui-ci soit nettement plus léger.

Tu trouves qu'un bébé a sa place dans les bras de Drago ? C'est vrai que, sur ce point, je ne te démentirai pas. Après, de là à ce que ça leur donne des envies, à Hermione et lui… Bof, bof. La mort de Rose est toujours très présente dans son esprit et Hermione vient à peine de comprendre que cela sera toujours ainsi/ qu'elle devra apprendre à vivre en supportant le poids continuel de son décès sans ne jamais réellement faire son deuil. Il semble très peu probable qu'elle envisage d'avoir un second enfant avec un homme dont elle n'est pas amoureuse d'autant plus… Mais bon, nous verrons bien. ^^

Voilà ! Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ta nouvelle review ! :) Cela me touche beaucoup que tu prennes autant de plaisir et ressente autant de joie à me lire. Vraiment merci. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. En attendant, je te remercie encore et je te fais des bisous ! A très bientôt. :)

.

Voilà ! Bon, bon, bon… nous avions lâchement abandonné (ma faute ? Comment ça « ma faute » ? N'importe quoi ! Mauvaise foi Serpentardienne quand tu nous tiens... AHEM !) nos petits Handicapés des Sentiments dans leur dodo (^^) après une déclaration plutôt excessivement maladroite de notre Drago-chéri. Comment vont-ils appréhender le lendemain matin ? Eh bien c'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir dès à présent !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin. :)

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 : Cachoteries, prévisions et... Paris**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle ne sentit que le vide à côté d'elle. Surprise et légèrement angoissée après les paroles qu'avait prononcées Drago la veille au soir et auxquelles elle n'avait jamais répondu, la Gryffondor se redressa vivement. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Drago n'était en effet plus dans le lit mais le bruit de la douche la rassura immédiatement. Elle remarqua également que l'aspirine qu'elle avait déposée sur la table de chevet du Serpentard avait disparu.

Prenant le temps de refermer les paupières et de soupirer, Hermione finit par se lever de son lit au moment où Drago réapparaissait dans la chambre, simplement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de sa taille.

\- Salut, lâcha-t-il d'une voix quelque peu embarrassée.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

\- Salut, dit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Tu vas te doucher ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle, profitant de la porte de sortie qu'il lui offrait.

Ce n'était pas un comportement très « Gryffondor » mais tant pis.

.

L'eau chaude n'eut pas vraiment l'effet apaisant recherché tant le cerveau d'Hermione était au bord de l'implosion. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ouvre la bouche et dise _ça_ ?! Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas réfléchir. « Se doucher, sortir de la cabine, s'habiller, aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, ne plus penser à ce que Malefoy avait pu dire. » Voilà un programme parfait… qui ne fut absolument pas respecté. Avant qu'Hermione ne rejoigne Drago dans le séjour pour le petit-déjeuner, ce fut plutôt : « se doucher, penser à ce que Drago avait dit, réfléchir à ce que Drago avait dit, sortir de la douche, réfléchir encore un peu, se faire plein de nœuds au cerveau tout en défaisant ceux de sa tignasse brune, se vêtir, sentir son ventre se contracter à l'idée de franchir la porte de sa chambre pour _le_ rejoindre, se regarder dans le miroir, se dévisager, repenser à ce qu'il avait dit, réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit, se dire que cela ne changeait rien, que ce _n'était_ rien, prendre une profonde inspiration, rouvrir les paupières qu'elle avait momentanément closes, prendre son courage à deux mains, tourner les talons, poser la main sur la poignée de la porte, repenser encore et encore à cette phrase « Tu sais, j'le tuerais vraiment. J'turais pour toi, comme j'turais pour Scorp' ou pour Mère. », se fustiger, prendre une nouvelle inspiration, ne plus y penser, actionner la poignée, avoir une dernière hésitation, endosser le costume de la parfaite Gryffondor, refermer la porte, marcher vers le salon, marcher vers _lui_ ».

.

Hermione s'installa sur l'une des chaises de bar en face du Serpentard qui avait une mine affreuse. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide et son petit pain tartiné de marmelade pendait négligemment au bout de sa main. Prenant sur elle, Hermione se servit un verre de jus de fruit avant de commencer à étaler, à son tour, de la marmelade l'un des petits pains que Drago avait fait griller à son attention.

Elle mâchonnait distraitement, regardant, comme si elle les trouvait particulièrement intéressantes, les miettes qui tombaient progressivement sur le bar, lorsque Drago reprit – ou plutôt prit – la parole d'une voix rauque.

\- Désolé pour hier soir.

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui, plus par instinct qu'autre chose. Il avait reposé sa tartine et l'observait intensément. Hermione posa à son tour son petit-déjeuner avant d'inspirer profondément, comme pour se donner du courage, et de relever les yeux vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

\- De toute évidence, j'ai fait quelques choses qui t'as déplu et je m'en excuse, répondit-il d'une voix très sérieuse.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça « de toute évidence » ? demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard un peu dérouté.

Il ferma momentanément les paupières.

\- Je… ne me souviens plus _vraiment_ de… _tout_ ce qu'il a pu se passer hier soir… révéla-t-il presque anxieusement.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement.

\- Définit « _tout_ », s'il-te-plaît, ordonna-t-elle rapidement.

\- Oh… Eh bien je me souviens avoir gagné contre Blaise, Blaise qui est parti vomir et Potter qui annonçait qu'il rentrait chez lui avec sa femme et sa fille. Et après…

\- Et après… ?

\- … plus rien.

Hermione eut subitement envie de se lever de sa chaise, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de faire une danse de la joie au milieu du salon ! Merlin merci, il ne se souvenait pas ! _Il ne se souvenait pas_ ! Le soulagement qu'éprouva la Gryffondor dut se traduire sur son visage car Drago fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Quelle tête ? demanda-t-elle innocemment avant de recommencer à manger.

\- Cette tête, _là_. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé… Ce que j'ai fait.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu avoir fait quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Parce que sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas fui de la sorte tout à l'heure…

« Merde ! »

\- Tu sais, j'ai également bu hier. J'avais seulement un peu la gueule de bois, c'est tout. Désolée si tu as pensé que je te fuyais, ce n'étais pas le cas.

Elle sourit légèrement pour appuyer son mensonge mais le blond ne sembla pas y être particulièrement sensible.

\- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé après le départ de Potter.

\- …

\- Hermione… fit-il d'une voix menaçante.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Harry est parti puis ensuite Blaise. Tu t'étais endormi sur le canapé et Blaise a emporté toutes les fioles de potion anti-gueule de bois avec lui mais je pense que tu t'en es rendu compte ce matin – hochement de tête affirmatif. Bref… j'ai tenté de te ramener dans la chambre mais tu n'étais pas très coopératif.

Il se tendit sur sa chaise.

\- Mais j'ai fini par réussir à te traîner jusque-là bas. Ensuite, je t'ai déshabillé et on s'est mis au lit.

\- Et on s'est endormi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu mens.

\- Je ne…

\- Si, tu mens. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

« Merde, merde et triple merde ! ». Et s'il s'agissait d'un test ? Qu'en fait, il se souvenait de tout mais voulait voir si elle allait tout lui recracher ou si elle allait continuer à lui mentir ? Mais non… le regard presque paniqué qu'il avait posé sur elle ne pouvait être feint. Alors elle se décida à lui dire la vérité – tout au moins une bonne partie de la vérité…

\- Tu ne tenais pas de propos très cohérents. Tu m'as demandé si tu avais gagné, si Harry était parti, ainsi que ta mère. Ensuite, nous sommes entrés dans la chambre et tu as vu… la boîte de mouchoirs sur le lit.

\- La boîte de mouchoirs ?

\- Celle que tu m'avais donnée après que Percy soit parti.

\- …

\- Enfin bref, tu l'as vu et là… tu m'as enlacée en me demandant s'il était revenu.

\- Qui ?

\- Percy Weasley.

\- Et il est revenu ?! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton brusque.

\- Non, le rassura immédiatement Hermione. Comme tu as vu les mouchoirs et que tu t'étais endormi quelques minutes, tu as imaginé des choses.

\- Hum… Et après ?

\- Après, je t'ai assuré qu'il n'était pas venu et tu as fini par me lâcher et, comme je te l'ai dit, je t'ai ensuite ôté ta chemise et ton pantalon puisque tu n'étais pas en mesure de le faire seul et nous nous sommes couchés, termina la jeune femme.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Oui.

\- Hum, fit-il, pas vraiment convaincu.

Se souvenant d'un autre passage, Hermione reprit la parole, espérant que cela le convaincrait qu'elle disait la vérité.

\- En fait, tu as ajouté autre chose…

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, de plus en plus anxieux.

\- Tu t'es excusé…

\- Excusé ?

\- Oui… Tu t'es excusé pour ne pas être – je cite – « en mesure d'assurer la soirée qu'on avait prévue ».

Hermione ne put réprimer le petit sourire moqueur qui prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Par Merlin je n'ai quand même pas dit ça ?! se mortifia le Serpentard.

\- Si, rigola-t-elle en avisant son visage défait.

\- C'est pas possible ! Ne me laisse plus jamais boire !

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de grave… Tu aurais pu dire des choses _bien pires_ que cela…

\- Rien de grave ?! Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que je me discrédite moi-même ? s'insurgea le blond. Imagine si j'avais été avec une femme qui ne connaissait rien de mes prouesses sexuelles et que je lui sorte une phrase de ce genre… Aucun moyen pour la récupérer après ça, se lamenta-t-il.

La Gryffondor, quant à elle, perdit instantanément son sourire. Elle se leva rapidement et apporta son verre vide dans l'évier avant de nettoyer.

.

\- Hermione ?

\- …

\- Hermione ?

\- …

\- Eh ! Granger ?

\- Quoi, Malefoy ?! s'agaça la jeune femme alors qu'il l'avait attrapée par le poignet tandis qu'elle essayait de rejoindre le salon.

Il parut surpris par sa virulence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oh je n'en sais rien, Malefoy ! Tu devrais réfléchir deux secondes, je suis _certaine_ que tu finiras par trouver !

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et partit en direction de son bureau. Hermione resta seule environ cinq minutes, le temps pour elle de rédiger un rapide message qu'elle attacha à la patte de Bacchus. Elle s'apprêtait à laisser l'oiseau s'envoler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

\- A qui as-tu envoyé une lettre ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-elle avant de tenter de sortir de la pièce.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au niveau du biceps qu'il l'attrapa.

\- Tu es agacée à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?

\- J'en sais rien… Tu dis tellement de choses qui m'agacent. De laquelle parles-tu spécifiquement ?

Le Serpentard la fusilla du regard.

\- A propos de mes prouesses sexuelles et d'une autre femme, répondit-il finalement.

\- A ton avis, ce genre de remarques aurait-elle pu m'agacer de la sorte ?

\- Euh… eh bien oui.

\- Alors tu n'as pas besoin que je te donne une réponse.

Elle tenta de se dégager mais il resserra quelque peu son emprise sur elle.

\- Eh, je suis désolé, ok ? reprit-il d'une voix plus douce. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, excuse-moi.

Hermione lui lança un regard assassin auquel il répondit par un sourire presque penaud. Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant et se rapprocha même d'elle jusqu'à poser une main sur sa joue qu'il caressa doucement. La jeune femme essaya de ne pas ciller mais il dut se rendre compte qu'elle se retenait de réagir à son contact car un sourire plus assuré naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha alors doucement en avant et l'embrassa avec délicatesse. Puis il s'écarta avant de caresser une dernière fois sa joue et de la relâcher totalement.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

\- Hum…

\- Tu me pardonnes ?

\- On verra.

\- Comment ça « on verra » ? s'insurgea-t-il, considérant très certainement que s'excuser _deux_ fois était largement suffisant pour gagner son pardon.

\- Tu me dois toujours une « nuit de folie », on verra donc après ça.

\- Une « nuit de folie » ? ricana-t-il.

Elle rosit.

\- Oui… bon… si tu as un autre nom : je t'en prie.

\- Hum, fit-il mine de réfléchir. Je dirais plutôt une nuit à te faire l'amour comme un fou jusqu'à ce que tu en tombes de fatigue, murmura-t-il d'une voix lascive.

Automatiquement, la peau d'Hermione se couvrit de chair de poule.

\- Et puis, continua le Serpentard, qui a dit que cela devait être une « nuit » ?

Hermione sourit.

\- Personne. Mais si tu veux que cela ait lieu avant demain, ce sera une « nuit à me faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que je tombe de fatigue ».

\- Et on pourrait savoir pourquoi ? Je trouve que cette matinée est parfaite pour commencer à « tomber de fatigue », dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle jusqu'à enserrer sa taille.

Hermione posa les mains sur son torse.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais là tout de suite je vais chez les Potter. Ginny et moi allons au restaurant ce midi.

\- Et comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant de cela ?

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu étais bien trop occupé à bercer la petite Lily afin qu'elle s'endorme dans tes bras pour entendre Ginny me le proposer hier soir, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de l'embrasser.

Le Serpentard fit la moue et ne répondit pas à son baiser.

\- Et moi, je suis supposé faire quoi pendant ce temps-là ? Le ménage ?

\- C'est une très bonne idée ! Il y a un balai dans…

Il lui lança un regard assassin qui fit éclater de rire la jeune femme.

\- Ou alors, reprit Hermione avec diplomatie, tu pourrais peut-être aller voir Blaise et lui demander de bien vouloir te rendre le stock de potion anti-gueule de bois.

\- Hum…

\- Et peut-être faire un peu de Quidditch… Je sais que tu aimes faire du sport le lendemain d'un dîner.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire que j'ai grossi, pendant que tu y es ! se récria Drago en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Oh mais oui ! Attends, ce n'est pas l'éclair au chocolat que tu as mangé hier soir que je vois là ? se moqua-t-elle en appuyant son doigt contre son ventre, très tonique.

\- Arrête ça ! s'exclama-t-il en levant sa chemise

Hermione s'esclaffa et profita que Monsieur soit occupé à vérifier que tous ses abdominaux adorés étaient toujours bien visibles pour sortir de la pièce.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Hermione ! Alors, tout s'est bien passé après que nous soyons partis hier soir ? l'interrogea vivement Ginny ouvrant la porte de chez elle, Lily dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Ginny. Oui, tout s'est bien passé, répondit la jeune femme, amusée.

La rousse s'écarta de la porte afin qu'Hermione puisse entrer.

\- Je suis presque prête, il faut juste que je remette ce bébé très colérique dans les bras de son papa, dit-elle en embrassant le crâne presque chauve de sa fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oh, trois fois rien… La jeune Lily Rose Potter que tu vois ici a entrepris de hurler à plein poumons dès que nous la déposons dans son lit et ce depuis que nous sommes rentrés hier soir.

Hermione eut un petit sourire amusé en voyant le regard dépité de la maman de la « jeune Lily Rose Potter ».

\- Tu crois que Malefoy accepterait de faire la baby-sitter de temps à autres ? poursuivit Ginny très sérieusement en entrant dans sa cuisine, Hermione à sa suite.

\- Euh…

\- Hermione !

\- Salut Harry.

\- Tu vas bien ? Pas trop de soucis avec les Serpentard hier soir ?

\- Aucun. Je vais bientôt pouvoir obtenir un diplôme, je crois, marmonna la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Rien, lui sourit la jeune femme alors qu'Harry prenait sa fille dans ses bras.

.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes transplanaient dans le Londres Moldu pour se rendre à leur restaurant favori depuis de nombreuses années. Elles commandèrent puis Ginny demanda des détails sur le « comportement » des Serpentard après son départ.

\- Oh… eh bien, j'ai plus ou moins dû obliger Zabini à rentrer chez lui pendant que Drago ronflait sur le canapé.

\- Il ronflait ?! rit Ginny en recrachant presque sa gorgée de cocktail.

\- Oui ! Je l'ai même pris en photo, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Je veux voir ça !

\- J'en développerai une deuxième. J'ai envoyé la première à Scorpius, le fils de Drago, révéla la jeune femme.

\- Oula ! Malefoy risque de criser en apprenant ça…

Hermione haussa les épaules avant de prendre une gorgée de son propre cocktail.

\- Bref, tu as fait quoi après que Zabini soit parti ? Tu l'as laissé dormir sur le canapé ?

\- Non. Même si, en définitive, ça aurait très certainement été la meilleure chose à faire, dit-elle d'une voix morne.

Hermione vit que son amie s'apprêtait à demander des explications mais elle fut interrompue par un serveur qui apporta leur déjeuner tout en jetant un regard presque aguicheur à la brune. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils tandis que Ginny explosait de rire après que l'homme d'une vingtaine d'années se soit éloigné.

\- Eh bien ! Il faut croire que tu fais de l'effet aux petits jeunes.

\- Oh ça va ! rigola la Gryffondor en piquant dans ses légumes.

\- Mieux vaut que Malefoy n'en entende pas parler… Il m'a l'air… plutôt jaloux.

\- _Plutôt_ en effet…

Ginny rigola devant l'expression d'Hermione.

\- Au fait, j'ai failli oublier ! Avec Harry, nous avons décidé de faire Noël chez nous cette année. Et tu es invitée, bien entendu, ajouta Ginny.

Hermione prit le temps d'avaler sa bouchée avant de reposer sa fourchette et de relever les yeux.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, Gin'…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Nous avons reçu un hibou de Percy ce matin. Il part célébrer Noël dans la famille d'Audrey. Donc tu n'as _aucune_ excuse !

\- Hum…

\- Malefoy est invité également… Enfin si tu le souhaites, évidemment, ajouta la jeune femme.

\- Je pense qu'il va fêter Noël avec sa famille mais merci, j'apprécie beaucoup le geste.

La rousse ne répondit pas et elles recommencèrent à déjeuner en silence. Finalement, Hermione accepta l'invitation et Ginny fut enchantée. Le serveur vint leur apporter leur dessert, n'oubliant pas, au passage, de reluquer Hermione qui commençait à s'agacer de cette attitude si peu professionnelle, lorsque sa meilleure amie reprit la parole.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit ça, tout à l'heure ?

\- Dis quoi ? demanda la Gryffondor en plongeant sa cuillère dans son pudding.

\- Ce truc à propos de Malefoy et du canapé.

\- Oh… pour rien, répondit la jeune femme en baissant le regard.

Mais Ginny ne fut pas dupe.

\- Hermione…

\- C'est rien, Gin'.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas croire à ce mensonge.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

\- Non.

\- Alors quoi ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- …

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a dit ce que je pense qu'il t'a dit ! s'écria-t-elle presque, mi-anxieuse, mi-ravie.

Hermione lui jeta un regard surpris et perplexe.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dit que tu penses qu'il aurait pu dire ?

\- Qu'il t'aimait, bien-sûr ! répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Hermione hoqueta violemment ce qui la conduisit à avaler sa bouchée de gâteau bien trop rapidement et à se mettre à tousser bruyamment. Ginny lui servit immédiatement un verre d'eau. Sa quinte de toux redoubla et la Gryffondor crut s'étouffer. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, elle parvint à reprendre une respiration moins saccadée et jeta un regard noir à celle qui lui servait de « meilleure amie ». Cette dernière s'excusa du bout des lèvres, tout de même amusée par la réaction qu'elle avait provoquée.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ?! l'incendia Hermione.

\- Plutôt, oui.

La jeune femme lui adressa une œillade digne de Drago Malefoy lui-même ce qui fit sourire encore davantage Ginny.

\- Bon… reprit cette dernière au bout d'un moment. J'en conclus que ce n'est pas ce qu'il t'a dit.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil éloquent.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Non.

\- Bon, bon… Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler…

\- Hum… grogna Hermione.

En face d'elle, Ginny explosa de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, _encore_ ?!

\- Mais toi Hermione !

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- C'est tellement drôle la façon que tu as de t'approprier ses expressions et lui les tiennes ! expliqua Ginny.

La jeune femme préféra ne pas répondre et elles finirent leur repas en silence. Comprenant qu'Hermione avait besoin de se détendre, Ginny lui proposa ensuite de se rendre dans Hyde Park, qui était tout proche, pour prendre l'air et marcher un peu. A quatre heure et demie, les deux jeunes femmes transplanèrent en direction de Godric's Hollow pour prendre le thé, l'atmosphère s'étant nettement allégée depuis de Ginny avait compris qu'Hermione ne souhaitait pas aborder le sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione rentrait chez elle. Elle transplana dans son salon et eut la bonne surprise de constater que Bacchus était revenu avec la réponse de Scorpius. La jeune femme ouvrit à son hibou puis parcourut la missive des yeux. Elle rigola en lisant les propos moqueurs du jeune Malefoy à l'égard de son père puis apporta son hibou dans sa cage afin qu'il se restaure et se repose.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Tu te souviens de ce dont tu m'avais parlé, il y a deux jours ?

\- Oui… répondit Blaise Zabini, mi-suspicieux, mi-curieux.

\- J'accepte.

Le noir plissa les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude nonchalante.

\- Et si j'ai changé d'avis ?

\- Eh bien je peux toujours t'y contraindre…

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil mais son interlocuteur soutint son regard sans ciller, lui démontrant qu'il était très sérieux.

\- D'accord, c'est bon.

\- Je m'attendais à plus de combativité de ta part après ce qu'il s'est passé, avoua l'homme.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

\- Je me doutais que tu finirais par me donner cette réponse et, de toute façon, ça tombe assez bien puisque je vais très rapidement avoir besoin de toi, reprit-il finalement. Je te tiens au courant ?

L'homme en face de lui opina avant de se lever de son siège.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Tu es rentrée depuis combien de temps ?

\- Une petite demi-heure, répondit Hermione.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? se renseigna Drago avant de prendre place près d'elle sur le canapé.

La Gryffondor marqua sa page et referma son livre avant de le poser sur la table.

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- Ça a été ?

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

En face d'elle, le blond haussa les épaules avant de prendre sa baguette et de fouiller dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il en ressortit des fioles miniatures et leur redonna leur taille normale.

\- Je vais les ranger, annonça-t-il.

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'il avait déjà quitté la pièce.

 _OoOoOoO_

Drago ayant proposé de passer la soirée dans son Manoir, Hermione et lui étaient en ce moment-même attablés dans sa salle à manger et dégustaient le pâté en croûte de Molly Weasley dans le silence le plus total. La Gryffondor était en train de boire une gorgée d'eau – puisqu'ayant refusé que son amant lui serve du vin – lorsque ce dernier prit la parole.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais passer Noël avec nous ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer pour la deuxième fois de la journée et toussa encore pendant de longues secondes avant de parvenir à avaler une nouvelle goulée d'air.

\- Qu-quoi ?! bredouilla-t-elle finalement, n'étant pas certaine d'avoir correctement entendu.

Drago Malefoy lui proposait-il de passer Noël… avec sa famille ?

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais passer Noël avec Scorpius, ma mère et moi ? répéta-t-il plus lentement.

Eh bien, apparemment, c'était en effet ce qu'il demandait….

Il avait déposé ses couverts et joint ses mains au niveau de son visage, dardant sur elle un regard si intense que la Gryffondor finit par baisser les yeux sur son assiette, mal à l'aise.

\- Euh… C'est-à-dire que… Ginny m'a proposé de le passer chez eux, à midi… Et j'ai… enfin je ne savais pas que tu allais me proposer ça… J'ai accepté, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle garda la tête baissée sur son dîner et ne vit donc pas le Serpentard se lever de table et s'approcher doucement d'elle, aussi furtif qu'une ombre. En moins de cinq secondes il était près d'elle et Hermione vit une main pâle entrer dans son champ de vision. Lentement, elle remonta ses yeux, passant de sa main à son bras puis finalement à son visage. Surprise, elle attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et le laissa la tirer vers lui. Il déposa ensuite son index sous son menton pour garder ses prunelles vrillées dans les siennes.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être passer le vingt-quatre chez les Potter et le vingt-cinq avec nous ? suggéra-t-il doucement.

Hermione fut si surprise par sa proposition qu'elle écarquilla les yeux et ne répondit pas. Elle ne pensait pas que le Serpentard soit sérieux au point de lui demander de se partager entre les Weasley-Potter et _sa_ famille…

Mais le blond interpréta son silence autrement et un voile de colère - et de tristesse ? - passa dans son regard, déroutant encore plus la jeune femme qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il s'écarta brusquement d'elle et quitta la pièce sans un mot supplémentaire. Mortifiée, Hermione resta interdite pendant quelques secondes puis se fustigea mentalement avant de s'élancer à son tour vers les escaliers, où elle l'avait vu s'éloigner. Elle monta rapidement les marches avant de pénétrer dans la chambre du Serpentard. Elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler.

Ni une ni deux, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements avant de se présenter face à la cabine. Elle pouvait voir Drago en transparence. Il était de dos et avait la tête baissée. Arrêtant de tergiverser, Hermione ouvrit doucement la porte vitrée. Le blond ne se retourna pas, ni même ne bougea d'un millimètre. Faisant appel à son âme de « Gryffondor courageuse », Hermione posa doucement une main sur le bras du Serpentard.

\- Drago ?

Il ne répondit pas et tenta de se dégager d'un mouvement d'épaule. Hermione n'en fut pas blessée, elle commençait à le connaître. Aussi, ôta-t-elle sa main mais l'appela une nouvelle fois.

\- Quoi ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Excuse-moi. J'ai seulement été surprise par ta proposition.

\- Ça, je l'ai bien compris, merci !

Il ferma alors les robinets d'eau et se retourna vers elle. Il essaya de passer pour sortir mais Hermione ne bougea pas.

\- Laisse-moi sortir.

\- Non. Ecoute-moi.

\- Pas besoin de parler, j'ai compris.

Hermione émit un soupir mêlé à un raclement de gorge agacé.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

\- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

\- Arrête ça, Drago ! le prévint-t-elle, de plus en plus irritée par son comportement puéril.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse en la fusillant du regard.

\- Merci ! reprit la jeune femme.

Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Hermione préféra ne pas répondre à ses attaques et rassembla plutôt ses pensées.

\- Ecoute, tu m'as surprise, c'est tout. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que tu me proposes ça mais… enfin… je devrai en parler aux Potter avant mais je… je serais heureuse de venir passer le vingt-cinq avec… vous… bredouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la cabine alors qu'Hermione frissonnait de froid. Elle vit Drago se détourner d'elle quelques secondes puis l'eau chaude se remit à cascader sur leurs deux corps. Ils restèrent ainsi, debout l'un face à l'autre, laissant l'eau couler sur eux, pendant encore plusieurs minutes puis le blond tendit presque timidement une main vers elle. Sans hésitation, Hermione s'en empara et il l'attira dans ses bras. Elle croisa les mains derrière sa nuque et posa la joue contre son pectoral gauche.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée, murmura finalement le Serpentard en caressant lentement son dos.

\- Je ne me sens pas obligée, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle se détacha doucement de lui avant de plonger ses prunelles dans son regard d'acier.

\- Je serais _vraiment_ heureuse de venir passer Noël avec vous.

Il ne répondit pas mais l'attira une nouvelle fois vers lui pour une tendre étreinte.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il finalement.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la Gryffondor qui ne répondit pas.

.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que nous n'avions pas visité toutes les pièces du Manoir ?

\- Oui…

\- Eh bien…

\- … Nous n'avons pas _réellement_ visité cette cabine de douche… termina-t-elle.

\- Tout à fait, répondit le Serpentard en lui adressant un sourire complice auquel Hermione répondit immédiatement.

Lentement, tel un prédateur, il s'approcha d'elle mais Hermione le prit de court et plaqua d'elle-même ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il laissa échapper un léger ricanement moqueur contre sa bouche mais la Gryffondor l'étouffa rapidement. Chose qu'il ne sembla absolument pas lui reprocher à en juger par ses mains qui devinrent de plus en plus baladeuses.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione jetait un regard rapide et dépité aux propositions d'emplois répertoriées dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ lorsque sa cheminée se colora en vert émeraude.

\- Salut, dit-elle d'une voix morne. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Épuisante, la tienne ?

\- Ennuyante.

Drago arrêta de se dévêtir et lui adressa une œillade presque désolée avant de finir de déboutonner son manteau noir et de l'accrocher au porte-manteau. Il retira également sa veste de costume qu'il déposa négligemment sur le canapé puis releva les manches de sa chemise tout en continuant à s'avancer vers elle. Il s'arrêta juste à côté de la chaise de bar sur laquelle était assise Hermione avant de se pencher et de lui donner un long et langoureux baiser.

\- C'était pour quoi, ça ? demanda la jeune femme en arquant un sourcil une fois qu'il se fut détaché d'elle.

\- Pour rendre ta journée un peu moins ennuyante, répondit Drago avec arrogance.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant. Le blond lui répondit par un sourire en coin et partit se doucher pendant que la Gryffondor préparait le repas.

.

Ils étaient en train de dîner lorsque Drago reprit la parole, le plus innocemment du monde.

\- Au fait, demain soir, nous partons pour Paris.

Hermione prit le temps de mâcher calmement, posément, d'avaler sa bouchée, d'afficher un mince sourire avant de lui demander de répéter.

\- Demain soir, nous partons pour Paris.

D'accord… Elle avait donc parfaitement compris la première fois. Rester calme. Il y avait _forcément_ une explication rationnelle.

\- Juste pour la soirée ?

\- Non. Jusqu'à dimanche soir, répondit-il simplement avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

Hermione, elle, se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma momentanément les paupières.

\- Tu es au courant que je dois travailler vendredi ?

\- Plus maintenant.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione perdit véritablement contenance et rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien tu ne travailles pas vendredi et moi non plus.

\- Et je pourrais savoir comment une telle chose a pu se produire ?

\- Je pense que ce que tu veux me faire dire c'est « comment ai-je fait pour t'obtenir une journée de congé après tous ceux que tu as déjà dû prendre pour soigner ma mère… »

\- En effet.

\- Eh bien j'ai simplement rappelé à ce cher Arthur Weasley les agissements de son fils l'autre jour. Ça a été plutôt rapide, expliqua-t-il calmement.

En face de lui, Hermione ouvrit la bouche, médusée, avant de la refermer et de froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as tout de même pas fait ça ?! s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Si.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! De quel droit te permets-tu ?!

\- Oh ça va… grommela-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette idée ? Pourquoi Paris ? Pourquoi de jeudi à dimanche ?

\- Ah ! Enfin quelques questions pertinentes !

Hermione ne répondit pas à sa pique et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant qu'il s'explique.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ! On dirait que je viens de t'annoncer une catastrophe !

\- Il risque de t'en arriver une, une catastrophe, Drago Malefoy si tu ne me dis pas _tout de suite_ pour quelle raison tu as fait du chantage à Arthur Weasley ! s'exclama vivement la Gryffondor.

\- On fait des surprises et voilà comment on est reçu… Sympa, _Granger_ ! railla-t-il.

\- J'attends, _Malefoy_ !

Il soupira longuement, théâtralement, avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

\- J'avais pensé que nous aurions pu aller acheter nos cadeaux de Noël là-bas.

Hermione attendit la suite… Parce qu'il y avait une suite, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas lui faire rater une journée de travail pour… pour aller acheter des cadeaux de Noël… Eh bien, apparemment, si !

\- Dis-moi que tu te moques de moi là, Drago…

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Attends. Je te dis que nous partons pour un week-end à Paris _et_ pour dépenser de l'argent et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est : « dis-moi que tu te moques de moi là, Drago », fit-il en imitant la voix furieuse d'Hermione.

La Gryffondor vit rouge mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

\- Franchement Granger, je savais que tu n'aimais pas les surprises mais là…

\- Quoi « là… » ?!

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour paraître un minimum enthousiaste, se plaignit-il.

\- Oh pardon, Malefoy ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix atrocement hypocrite.

Elle se leva même de sa chaise avant de s'approcher vivement de lui, faussement joyeuse.

\- Excuse-moi, ô toi le Grand, le Magnifique Drago Malefoy ! Toi qui prends toutes les décisions à ma place et auxquelles je dois me plier sans faire d'histoires ! Excuse-moi ! Tu sais, je ne suis qu'une pauvre Gryffondor Née-Moldue qui n'y connaît pas grand-chose… Je serai absolument _ravie_ de t'accompagner à Paris pour le week-end ! pépia-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda le blond, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non.

Son expression passa de « enthousiaste » à « blasée » en moins d'un quart de seconde, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Hermione qui retourna s'asseoir et recommença à dîner comme si rien de s'était passé.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Hermione ? minauda Drago en lui adressant un sourire faussement innocent.

\- C'est non, Drago.

\- Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que.

\- Granger !

\- Malefoy !

\- De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix !

La Gryffondor remua dans les bras de son amant afin de pouvoir l'avoir en vis-à-vis, et arqua un sourcil.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, persifla-t-elle, tout de même amusée par son acharnement.

\- Oh tu verras… demain soir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me supefixer jusqu'à Paris ?

\- Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour être certain que tu prendras le Portoloin avec moi, oui, répondit-il très sérieusement.

La Gryffondor roula des yeux.

\- S'il-te-plaît, reprit-il alors d'une voix plus douce et surtout beaucoup plus sérieuse.

Hermione l'observa, stupéfaite.

\- Tu veux tellement aller à Paris que tu es prêt à me supplier ? lui demanda-t-elle, amusée.

\- Oui. S'il-te-plaît Hermione… S'il-te-plaît, répéta-t-il.

La jeune femme ferma les paupières avant de soupirer. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et vit que Drago l'observait, mi-anxieux, mi-impatient. Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince rictus :

\- Je te déteste Drago Malefoy.

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur le visage du Serpentard.

\- Merci !

Il l'embrassa avec fougue ce qui fit rire Hermione.

 _OoOoOoO_

Drago dormait encore lorsqu'Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, habillée et prête à partir, le lendemain matin. Elle hésita à se sauver ainsi mais finit par s'asseoir sur le lit avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son amant.

\- Drago ?

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de se relever sur les coudes et de se passer une main sur le visage. Il posa ensuite son regard sur elle avant de laisser brusquement retomber sa main qui étouffait un bâillement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea-t-il vivement en l'avisant ainsi vêtue, toute trace de sommeil disparaissant de ses traits.

\- Je vais seulement rendre visite aux Potter avant d'aller au ministère.

\- A six heures et demie du matin ? fit-il après avoir regardé l'heure sur son réveil.

\- J'ai besoin de les prévenir le plus tôt possible pour Noël, répondit calmement la jeune femme.

En entendant parler de Noël, le Serpentard se radoucit immédiatement. Il lui adressa un mince sourire.

\- Ok. On se retrouve pour le déjeuner et chez toi après le travail ?

\- Oui. Le Portoloin part à qu'elle heure ?

\- Dix-neuf heures.

\- Bien.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un chaste baiser.

.

Deux minutes plus tard, Hermione transplanait. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu dire à son amant, ce ne fut pas chez les Potter qu'elle se matérialisa. Elle déclina son nom, prénom, adresse et le motif de sa visite puis patienta quelques secondes avant de s'avancer vers une imposante demeure. Un elfe vint lui ouvrir.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger.

\- Bonjour Gilly. Je suis désolée de te déranger si tôt mais ta maîtresse est-elle réveillée ?

\- Oui Miss.

\- Serait-il possible de la voir ? s'enquit gentiment la Gryffondor, consciente qu'il était six heures quarante du matin et que Narcissa Malefoy avait certainement autre chose à faire que d'avoir de la visite.

\- Attendez ici, Miss. Gilly va demander à sa maîtresse si Miss Granger peut entrer. Gilly revient très vite, Miss.

\- Bien, merci Gilly.

La petite elfe s'inclina légèrement puis disparut. Hermione resta sur le perron de la porte pendant quelques secondes puis fut invitée à entrer. On la mena jusqu'au petit salon où Narcissa Malefoy prenait son petit-déjeuner, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ dans une main et sa tasse de café – ou de thé – dans l'autre. En la voyant apparaître sur le seuil de la porte, la blonde tourna rapidement la tête vers elle, visiblement inquiète.

\- Hermione, il y a un problème ? Drago va bien ?!

\- Très bien Narcissa, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle poussa un bref soupir de soulagement.

\- Bien, que puis-je faire pour vous en cette heure si matinale ? l'interrogea finalement la maîtresse de maison.

\- Je suis véritablement navrée de venir vous déranger si tôt mais… il faut que je vous parle de Noël.

La blonde la scruta un instant avant de lui désigner la chaise près d'elle. Hermione esquissa un mince sourire et prit place.

 _OoOoOoO_

A midi moins le quart, Hermione envoya une note de service à Drago, l'informant qu'elle ne pourrait pas déjeuner avec lui puisqu'Harry le lui avait proposé le matin même. Puis elle écrivit une seconde note de service, à destination du Survivant cette fois-ci, en l'invitant justement à déjeuner avec elle au réfectoire du ministère. Dix minutes plus tard, elle avait reçu deux réponses et c'est un sourire aux lèvres que la jeune femme quitta son bureau pour rejoindre son meilleur ami.

Ils firent la queue avec les autres employés et Hermione attendit qu'ils soient installés pour aborder le sujet pour lequel elle lui avait demandé de le rejoindre.

Étonnement, Harry prit plutôt bien le fait qu'elle ne passerait que le vingt-quatre au soir avec eux et son visage s'étira en un mince sourire. Il alla même jusqu'à réfuter ses excuses pour le changement de programme en lui expliquant qu'il était heureux pour elle.

.

A dix-sept heures trente, Hermione se rendit dans le bureau de son supérieur pour y déposer ses dossiers. Elle avait voulu compenser le fait qu'elle ne se présenterait pas au ministère le lendemain et avait abattu beaucoup plus de travail que nécessaire si bien que Perkins plaisanta en lui disant que si elle faisait cela à chaque fois, elle pourrait prendre au moins deux jours de congé supplémentaires par semaine. La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire un peu crispé puis rentra à son appartement.

A peine fut-elle arrivée, qu'elle fonça vers sa fenêtre pour ouvrir à Bathilda. Elle parcourut rapidement des yeux la missive qu'elle lui avait apporté avant de retourner le parchemin de s'emparer d'une plume afin de rédiger une réponse succincte.

La chouette repartait quand la cheminée se teinta subitement d'émeraude. Hermione fit mine de n'être qu'à peine arrivée et salua Drago en l'embrassant distraitement avant de s'en aller dans sa chambre pour faire sa valise. Le blond la suivit afin de récupérer quelques affaires qu'il avait laissé chez elle puis lui annonça qu'il rentrait au Manoir pour boucler ses propres bagages. Hermione entassa plusieurs vêtements, nuisettes et paires de chaussures dans la sienne ainsi que son nécessaire de toilette et elle n'oublia pas d'y glisser deux ou trois fioles de potion Anti-gueule de bois – juste au cas où…

Drago réapparut vers dix-huit heures trente. Il avait changé de costume, dont il n'avait pas pris le temps de revêtir la veste qu'il tenait à la main, et quelques gouttelettes d'eau parsemaient encore ses cheveux. En le voyant ainsi, Hermione rit.

\- Eh bien, tu m'as l'air vraiment pressé de changer d'heure…

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement avant d'enfiler sa veste.

\- Mais tu sais que le Portoloin ne part que dans une demi-heure ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu comptes me répondre par monosyllabes pendant tout le week-end ?

\- Non.

Hermione roula les yeux alors que le Serpentard lui adressait un sourire moqueur.

\- Rappelle-moi déjà pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ?

\- Parce que tu sais toi aussi que tu as besoin de quelques jours loin de tout ça…

\- « Tout ça » ?

\- Tout ce qu'il a pu se passer.

\- Tu parles de ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec perspicacité.

Il ne répondit pas. Hermione posa le livre qu'elle avait récupéré sur son étagère puis s'approcha de lui. Elle déposa tendrement une main sur la joue de son amant. Il ferma les yeux à son contact avant d'embrasser son poignet.

\- Elle est sortie d'affaire, Drago. Elle ne craint plus rien, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix apaisante.

\- Je sais, répondit-il si bas qu'Hermione peina à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Allez, reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus forte en rouvrant les paupières. Viens, nous allons être en retard.

Hermione retira sa main avant de sourire.

\- Il n'est que dix-huit heures trente-trois.

Il grogna quelque chose ce qui fit rire Hermione. Elle se détourna de lui avant d'aller ranger son livre dans son sac à main magiquement agrandi.

.

Drago ne tenant plus en place, ils finirent par transplaner et arrivèrent au ministère avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Tandis que la jeune femme se plongeait dans sa lecture pour faire passer le temps, le blond faisait les cent pas devant elle, attendant avec, visiblement, beaucoup d'impatience de pouvoir _enfin_ quitter le pays.

Agacée par ses va-et-vient incessants, Hermione referma finalement son roman avant de se lever.

\- Tu as dit à Scorpius que nous allions à Paris ? se renseigna-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Oui mais je ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi nous y allions, bien évidemment.

\- Comme si nous ne pouvions pas acheter nos cadeaux de Noël ici… commenta-t-elle d'une voix distraite en fouillant dans son sac pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien pris tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Non, répondit Drago d'une voix sèche.

Hermione n'ajouta rien et ils patientèrent encore quelques petites minutes. A dix-huit heures cinquante-huit, un vieux sorcier à l'air revêche s'approcha d'eux.

\- M'sieur Malefoy ?

\- C'est moi.

\- V'la vot' Portoloin. Dix-neuf heures à destination d'Paris.

Il lui tendit une boîte en carton à moitié défoncée que le Serpentard prit du bout des doigts. Il ne remercia pas le sorcier qui, de toute façon, s'était déjà dirigé vers un autre couple accompagné de ses enfants et qui patientait un peu plus loin. La Gryffondor agrippa à son tour le Portoloin, sa valise dans une autre main et ils attendirent en silence.

.

Soudainement, Hermione eut l'impression qu'un crochet l'avait attrapée par le nombril et la tirait en avant. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentait ses pieds toucher le sol à nouveau.

\- Arrivée du dix-neuf heures en provenance de Londres, Ministère de la magie, s'exclama une voix en français.

Hermione rouvrit les paupières qu'elle avait fermées pendant le trajet. En face d'elle, Drago lui souriait. Ils lâchèrent le Portoloin puis le Serpentard réduisit leurs valises qu'il plaça dans la poche de son manteau. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Etrangement, le ministère de la magie français ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Londres. Hermione eut à peine le temps d'observer son environnement que Drago l'attrapait déjà par la main et l'entraînait à sa suite. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un alignement de portes toutes semblables les unes aux autres.

\- Tu rentres, tu te regardes dans le miroir et tu demandes à te retrouver dehors. On se voit en haut, dit-il sans plus de cérémonies avant de pousser la porte devant lui.

Perplexe, Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes avant d'actionner la poignée de la porte qui était face à elle. Elle se retrouva dans une minuscule pièce qui ressemblait à une espèce de cabine d'essayage. Un miroir lui faisait face tandis que des porte-manteaux étaient visibles sur les murs autour d'elle. Surprise, la Gryffondor s'observa dans la glace avant de faire ce que Drago lui avait commandé. Aussitôt, elle se sentit aspirée en avant. Bizarrement, elle sembla simplement traverser le miroir. Elle se retrouva alors dans la même pièce qu'auparavant à la différence que, dans celle-ci, l'objet magique était craquelé et les murs, défraîchis.

Un peu perdue, Hermione posa la main sur la poignée, poussa la porte et sortit de la « cabine ». Elle se retrouva dans un vieux magasin de vêtements qui devait dater d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années. La seule lumière ambiante provenait des lampadaires extérieurs et donnait à l'endroit un aspect lugubre. Pas très rassurée, Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers l'intrus et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Drago. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il fut plus rapide :

\- C'est quand même bien moins avilissant que de mettre les pieds dans une vieille cuvette de toilettes !

Tout en parlant, il l'avait entraîné vers une porte close à double battant qui devait à l'origine être blanche mais qui avait viré au jaune sale.

\- Euh Drago… on va…

\- Continue de marcher, ça fonctionne comme le portail de la voie 9 ¾.

Il se retrouvèrent effectivement sur un trottoir, moins de deux secondes plus tard, et ce, sans avoir touché à la poignée. Le Serpentard lui lâcha la main avant de se retourner vers elle, un large sourire sur le visage.

\- Bienvenue à Paris, dit-il en français.

Il se pencha en avant et lui donna un long baiser qui laissa Hermione légèrement pantelante.

.

Ils se mirent ensuite en route, Drago prenant, bien évidemment, le leadership pendant qu'Hermione marchait à sa hauteur, la main dans la sienne. Il faisait nuit à cette heure, en ce début de décembre, mais cela ne dérangea absolument pas la Gryffondor qui s'émerveillait de voir les illuminations accrochées en prévision des fêtes de fin d'année.

Soudain, Drago s'arrêta, obligeant Hermione à piler pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans, puisqu'évoluant derrière lui sur ce trottoir plus étroit que les autres. Il pivota vers elle, les yeux pétillants de malice. La Gryffondor fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Ferme les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ferme les yeux, fais-moi confiance.

Perplexe et légèrement angoissée, Hermione fit ce qu'il demandait. Il lui attrapa la main et lui demanda de s'agripper à son bras tandis qu'il se remettait à avancer.

\- Ne triche pas, nous n'avons que quelques mètres à faire, souffla-t-il.

Résistant à la tentation, la Gryffondor rongea son frein. Ils marchèrent lentement avant que le blond les dirige soudainement sur leur droite. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes puis Hermione sentit son guide ralentir. Ils devaient paraître bien curieux aux yeux des Moldus que la jeune femme pouvait entendre déambuler autour d'eux. Mais, de toute évidence, Drago n'en avait cure. Il demanda à la jeune femme de le lâcher, ce qu'elle fit, puis il se plaça dans son dos.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et dut battre plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'acclimater à l'éclairage qui lui agressa la rétine. En face d'elle, des dizaines d'arbres décorés de guirlandes lumineuses blanches et dorées scintillaient de mille feux. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers la droite. De l'autre côté de la route, le même type d'arbres étaient également alignés. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche. Ils se trouvaient devant un splendide bâtiment blanc qui devaient posséder cinq ou six étages et dont la façade était percée de portes-fenêtres donnant sur des balcons. Reportant son attention sur ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle, Hermione se pencha quelque peu, pas certaine de voir ce qu'elle pensait avoir sous les yeux. Comme cela ne changeait pas son point de vue, elle s'approcha de la route. Elle dépassa l'arbre qui lui faisait face puis tourna la tête à gauche. Une immense arche en pierre au centre de laquelle flottait un large drapeau aux couleurs bleues, blanches et rouges était visible. Voulant être sûre de ce qu'elle avançait avant d'ouvrir la bouche, Hermione tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Et, oui, elle vit bien une grande roue qui, à cause de la distance, paraissait minuscule mais qui était bien là, toute aussi décorée que le reste de l'avenue des Champs-Élysées.

La Gryffondor se retourna vers Drago qui était resté un peu en retrait et lui adressa un splendide sourire.

\- C'est magnifique, s'émerveilla sincèrement la jeune femme en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer les décorations.

Le blond lui retourna son sourire avant de s'approcher un peu d'elle.

\- Alors, tu veux toujours retourner à Londres ?

Hermione hocha vivement la tête de gauche à droite et Drago ricana.

\- Allez viens, rejoignons notre hôtel.

\- Oh attend, j'aimerais prendre une photo, dit Hermione en fouillant dans son sac à main.

Mais le blond arrêta son geste.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras prendre autant de photos de l'avenue que tu le souhaites, dit-il sur un ton mystérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il ne répondit pas mais lui pointa le dernier étage du bâtiment devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques minutes plus tôt. Aussitôt, Hermione perdit toutes ses couleurs.

\- Tu rigoles là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Merlin Drago mais…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de le remplacer par sa propre bouche. Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, Hermione nageait en plein trouble. Profitant du fait qu'elle était bien trop choquée pour parler, le Serpentard lui attrapa de nouveau la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Deux portiers les saluèrent avant d'ouvrir les portes vitrées. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil au nom de l'hôtel qui brillait sur la devanture du bâtiment.

« L'enchanteur ».

\- C'est un hôtel sorcier ? demanda la Gryffondor, alors qu'ils étaient accueillis en grandes pompes.

Drago hocha la tête et Hermione regretta aussitôt de ne pas s'être mieux vêtue. Elle aurait dû s'en douter pourtant… Ce n'était pas comme si Drago Malefoy avait l'habitude de faire dans le milieu de gamme… Et bien qu'elle trouve ce genre de choses de plus en plus agaçant, Hermione ne pouvait empêcher une partie d'elle-même d'être totalement émerveillée par tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle se sentait l'âme d'une petite fille qui voyait des illuminations pour la toute première fois et restait pantoise devant tant de luxe et de raffinement. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, voulant capter les moindres détails pendant que Drago réglait les derniers détails de leur séjour. Il revint ensuite vers elle, sans se départir de son sourire, puis ils suivirent un homme qui les mena jusqu'à un large ascenseur. Ils n'en ressortirent qu'au sixième et dernier étage. Le sorcier les précéda et s'arrêta finalement devant une porte somptueusement sculptée qu'il ouvrit grâce sa baguette avant de leur faire signe.

\- Si Madame et Monsieur veulent bien se donner la peine.

« La peine ? Tu parles d'une peine ! ». Hermione s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce tandis que Drago discutait encore quelques instants avec le majordome. Détaillant son environnement, la Gryffondor vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un petit salon à la décoration très chargée sans pour autant paraître lourde ou excessivement ostentatoire. Les tissus, broderies, bois, et matériaux en général transpiraient quoi qu'il en soit le luxe et Hermione sentit une pointe de colère s'emparer d'elle. Elle n'osa même pas passer dans la pièce d'à-côté et se retourna avant de fusiller Drago du regard en entendant la porte se refermer derrière elle.

\- Tu dois arrêter ça ! l'attaqua-t-elle avec virulence.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant de toute évidence pas à ce genre de réaction.

\- De m'emmener dans des endroits pareils ! reprit-elle. Tu dois arrêter !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est beaucoup trop, Drago !

\- Pas pour moi.

Hermione haussa les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu étais milliardaire je pourrais _encore_ comprendre – quoique… Mais tu dois arrêter ça !

\- Millionnaire, ça marche aussi ?

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama la Gryffondor.

\- Rien…

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « mais ». Dis-moi ce qui te dérange, reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus douce en s'approchant d'elle.

\- _Tout_. Tout ça, fit-elle en désignant la pièce d'un geste vague. C'est beaucoup trop et tu sais que ce n'est pas pour ça que…

Elle s'interrompit, pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle voulait ajouter.

\- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que, parfois, je suis un peu excessif…

\- Un peu ? ironisa la Gryffondor.

\- Oui bon… peut-être un peu _beaucoup_ , admit-il. Mais, s'il-te-plaît, ne me le reproche pas. Tu sais, j'ai toujours vécu dans le luxe. Ça – il reproduisit son geste de la main pour englober la pièce – c'est normal pour moi.

Hermione se tut, prenant le temps de la réflexion.

\- Je… comprends. Enfin je crois… répondit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'essaie de t'acheter ou quoique ce soit. C'est juste que, comme pour moi, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, ajouta-t-il en posant son regard intense sur elle.

Assez perplexe vis-à-vis de ce qu'il venait de dire et surtout très mal à l'aise, la Gryffondor baissa les yeux. En quelques pas, Drago était devant elle et lui relevait le visage d'une pression du doigt contre son menton. Il caressa ensuite doucement sa joue avant de se pencher vers elle. Il l'embrassa et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Que dirais-tu que je te fasse l'amour pour célébrer notre arrivée à Paris ? Ensuite, nous pourrons dîner ici ou descendre au restaurant de l'hôtel ou bien sortir, comme tu le souhaites.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un mince sourire sensuel et elle l'attira à elle, lui faisant implicitement part de son assentiment par le biais d'un long baiser.

* * *

Et voilà ! Hermione et Drago sont désormais... à Paris ! Je suis certaine que personne ne s'attendait à un tel changement d'environnement.

.

Je propose quelques petites questions pour aiguiller les reviews de ceux qui ne sauraient pas forcément quoi m'écrire :

 **Avez-vous été surpris ? Positivement ? Négativement ?**

 **Que penser de la « surprise » de Drago ?**

 **De leur discussion à propos de Noël ? Et de la décision que prend Hermione de ne pas révéler à Drago la « déclaration » qu'il a pu faire le soir du dîner avec les Weasley-Potter-Zabini ?**

.

Comme chaque semaine, j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et des évolutions qui peuvent se profiler. Alors…

 **À vos claviers, TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES ! :)**

.

 **Et n'oubliez pas de passer sur ma bio/page FB afin de me donner votre avis sur les éventuelles annonces de titres de chapitres. Merciiii !**

Je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre cinquante-deux et peut-être à samedi sur FB pour la publication de son titre !

 **Chalusse**


	53. Chapitre 52

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ça va niiiiiickel !

Comme toujours, je commence par remercier trèèèèès chaleureusement mes revieweurs/euses d'amour. Vous êtes tou(te)s au TOP DE LA TOPITUDE DU TOPISSIMES ! Merciiiiii. :) Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui continuent à mettre cette fic' en fav'/alerte également. J'aimerais aussi vous remercier dans votre globalité. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fic' et c'est GÉNIAL donc MERCI à vouuuus tous !

.

Sinon et pour reprendre ce qui avait été proposé la semaine dernière **: LES TITRES DES CHAPITRES DE CETTE FIC' SONT DÉSORMAIS CONSULTABLES CHAQUE SAMEDI SOIR** **SUR FB**. Voilà ! :)

Passons aux RàRs Anonymes !

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Guest** : Merci infiniment d'avoir à ce point apprécié le précédent chapitre ! *-* Je suis très touchée que tu l'aies adoré d'autant plus que je le considère plutôt comme « transitionnel ». Enfin bref : merci, merci, merci pour ta super review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant. A bientôt ! :)

 **TheWhiteFerret** : Je suis toujours en big love sur ton pseudo ! *-* Enfin bref !

Ça me fait super plaisir que tu apprécies la direction que prend cette histoire et qu'elle te soit toujours agréable. :) J'espère que cela continuera ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Merci pour ton magnifique compliment, et ta review ! A très vite ! :)

 **Sandy1404** : Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier d'avoir tenu à me laisser ton avis sur ma fic'. C'est toujours un grand plaisir de faire la « connaissance » de nouveaux/elles revieweurs/euses donc merci à toi. Et merci pour la sincérité de ton commentaire. Je vais reprendre chacun de tes points afin de t'apporter mes explications/mon point de vue.

Premièrement : merci pour ce très beau compliment sur l'histoire dans sa globalité. Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise et qu'elle te paraisse aussi « réaliste ».

Deuxièmement : l'orthographe. Je sais qu'il reste des TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS mais des TAS DE TAS DE TAS DE TAS de fôteux… ^^ C'est l'un de mes plus gros défauts, j'en ai pleinement conscience et c'est pour cela que j'ai fini par m'associer à une bêta. (YOUHOU !) D'ici peu, les chapitres proposés auront donc nettement moins de fautes qu'au début. Ceux que j'ai pu proposer jusqu'alors n'ont subi que de maigres corrections/re-corrections tout simplement car c'est un travail qui demande beaucoup de temps. Ce n'est pas une excuse pour présenter un texte truffé de fautes, j'en ai pleinement conscience mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas passer autant de temps que je le souhaiterais à retravailler cette FF. Mais dès que j'en aurai l'opportunité, il est prévu que je le fasse.

Ensuite : je dois avouer ne pas véritablement savoir quoi répondre au fait que ma rédaction soit trop « personnelle ». Je mets une part de « moi » dans tous mes textes et c'est une chose à laquelle je tiens énormément donc si c'est cela qui est « dérangeant », j'ai bien peur que cela reste un « défaut » jusqu'au bout. Concernant l'emploi de certains termes « parasites » récurrents, c'est comme pour l'orthographe : je sais qu'il y a répétitions. Encore une fois, je n'avais personne pour me les pointer du doigt donc je comprends parfaitement que tu relèves ce point.

Après, ce qu'il ne faut pas non plus perdre de vue (encore une fois, ce n'est pas une excuse mais plutôt une explication) c'est qu'il ne s'agit « que » de mon premier pas dans le monde de la FF et dans celui de l'écriture en général. Avant cette FF, je n'avais jamais écrit autrement que dans le cadre scolaire. Cette FF présente donc énormément de lacunes a beaucoup de niveaux mais… il faut bien débuter quelque part. )

Quatrièmement : je n'ai omis aucun « détail important » du point de vue de la cohérence de cette FF avec le canon. J'ai juste fait le choix de ne pas respecter l'épilogue (et « L'enfant Maudit », off course !) et je n'ai jamais laissé entendre que je plaçais cette FF dans sa continuité. Concernant l'âge de la next-gen, j'ai précisé dès la première publication (il me semble) qu'elle ne concorderait pas avec celle présentée par J.K. Rowling. Les différents mariages et naissances sont intervenus biiiiiiien plus tôt que dans le canon mais c'est un choix qui m'a permis de mettre mon histoire en place de la façon dont je le souhaitais. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que cela qui diffère puisque, par exemple, « ma » Hermione a été Médicomage et ne brigue absolument pas le poste de Ministre.

La psychologie des personnages originels que je prends en compte s'étend donc sur toute la « période Poudlard » et non au-delà.

Voilà pour les points négatifs que tu as pu soulever. :) Passons au positif !

Je suis ravie que l'idée du changement de POV à l'intérieur même des chapitres ainsi que les indicateurs de changements de périodes te plaisent. Pour moi, ces derniers sont indispensables à la compréhension de l'histoire donc c'est parfait si nous partageons le même avis. Et en ce qui concerne le changement de POV, je pense que l'ensemble de la FF aurait été beaucoup trop « pauvre » sans eux. :)

Enfin : je suis TRÈÈÈS heureuse que tu prennes plaisir à lire cette FF en dépit de ses points négatifs. C'est génial et j'espère sincèrement que les chapitres à venir te plairont également. Voilà ! Je te remercie vraiment très, très, très chaleureusement pour ta review. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai apprécié ta sincérité et c'est promis : je trouverai le temps (même si c'est dans cinq ans ^^) d'apporter une correction (orthographe + répétitions) digne de ce nom à mon texte. :) Encore merci et peut-être à une prochaine fois !

 **Vera** : Je commence par te remercie très chaleureusement d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions sur mon texte. Comme j'ai pu le mentionner un peu plus haut, c'est toujours un immense plaisir pour moi que de faire la « connaissance » d'une nouvelle revieweuse. Je suis ravie que cette fic' t'ait autant plu et j'espère que tu continueras à passer un agréable moment de lecture. :) Encore merci pour ta review et peut-être à bientôt !

PS : serais-tu la même « Vera » que celle qui a laissé la toute première review « anonyme » sur mon OS « Sans équivoque » ? Si oui, je t'en remercie encore et si non eh bien… je te remercie malgré tout ! )

.

VOILÀÀÀ ! Alors, alors, alors ! Nos petits Dramione-chéris sont à Paris le temps d'un week-end afin de faire des achats de Noël. Je sais que certains d'entre vous se demandent « pourquoi Paris ? ». Peut-être en aurez-vous une explication dans ce nouveau chapitre… Peut-être pas. :D Quoi qu'il puisse s'y passer, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin. :)

As always : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 : Achats de Noël et dîner dans la capitale**

\- Alors, quel est le programme des prochains jours ? demanda Hermione en s'étirant longuement sur le lit avant de piocher dans les mini-mignardises qui leur avait été magiquement apportées un peu plus tôt.

Après avoir « célébré » une première fois leur arrivée à Paris, Drago et elle avaient dîné sur le balcon de leur hôtel – qui était ensorcelé pour les protéger du froid ambiant -, en faisant appel au roomservice magique. Mais alors que la jeune femme contemplait les illuminations en contrebas, son amant s'était levé de table avant de s'approcher d'elle et de tirer légèrement sur le peignoir immaculé qu'elle avait revêtu un peu plus tôt. Il avait déposé un baiser prometteur sur son épaule et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils célébraient une seconde fois leur arrivée dans la Capitale française, avant même d'avoir touché à leur dessert.

\- Eh bien…, commença le Serpentard en revenant vers elle avant de subtiliser un petit éclair au café. J'avais pensé que, demain matin, tu aurais pu m'accompagner pour acheter le cadeau de Scorpius, qu'ensuite nous aurions pu déjeuner ensemble puis que nous nous serions occupés de nos cadeaux respectifs chacun de notre côté avant de nous retrouver ici.

Hermione s'arracha à la contemplation d'une minuscule tartelette au citron meringuée qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis quelques minutes et posa son regard sur Drago qui venait de s'asseoir sur leur lit.

\- Hum…, répondit-elle. Je veux établir des règles.

\- Des règles ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

\- A propos de nos cadeaux respectifs.

\- Oh…

\- Pas plus de six Gallions, annonça-t-elle.

Le blond se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes.

\- Sept, négocia-t-il.

Surprise qu'il accepte aussi facilement de ne pas faire de cadeaux outrageusement chers, la Gryffondor lui accorda cette faveur.

\- Au fait ?

\- Hum ? marmonna-t-il en engloutissant un nouveau mini-dessert.

\- Que vas-tu offrir à Scorpius ? l'interrogea la jeune femme.

Le Serpentard arrêta de loucher sur le plateau de mignardises et releva un regard malicieux vers elle.

\- Tu verras demain, ce contenta-t-il de répondre.

La Gryffondor roula des yeux avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu sais…

\- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour son cadeau, avoua Hermione, ennuyée. J'avais, bien entendu, pensé à un livre mais…

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de lui offrir quoique ce soit.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Drago. C'est Noël et je veux lui offrir quelque chose, je ne sais juste pas _quoi_ …, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

Il resta silencieux quelques temps puis suggéra :

\- Tu pourrais peut-être participer au miens…

\- Tu veux dire en financer la moitié ?

\- Euh… plutôt une partie, mais oui, c'est l'idée.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça « une partie » ? Je ne roule peut-être pas sur l'or comme toi, Malefoy, mais…

\- Crois-moi, Hermione, une partie sera déjà très bien, la coupa-t-il en lui adressant un mince sourire.

Sceptique, la jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui acheter ?

\- Ta-ta-ta Grangie, arrêtes de me poser la question, je t'ai dit que tu verrais demain, répondit-il, amusé par son entêtement.

Hermione se renfrogna. Elle était de nature très curieuse et détestait par-dessus tout lorsqu'elle n'avait pas la réponse à une question. En la voyant croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, Drago éclata d'un rire goguenard ce qui agaça prodigieusement la Gryffondor qui lui lança un regard noir.

\- Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas répondre à cette question, répond à celle-ci : pourquoi m'as-tu menti au début de… de notre… hum…de notre… « _relation_ » à propos de tes « soi-disant » problèmes d'argent ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti.

\- C'est ça… Tu vas me faire croire qu'avec ton salaire, tu es parvenue à redevenir riche à - si j'ai bien compris - millions en moins de cinq mois ? Désolée Malefoy mais…

\- Je n'ai pas dit que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec mon salaire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, totalement perdue. Le blond eut un sourire amusé.

\- Avant de nous exiler en France, Scorpius, ma mère et moi, j'ai pris tout ce que je possédais à Gringotts. Faire construire une maison et subvenir à nos besoins pendant près de deux ans m'a pratiquement laissé à sec. D'autant plus puisque ni ma mère ni moi ne voulions prendre le risque de rétablir le contact avec la banque pour récupérer ce que nous avions pu laisser et l'argent qu'avaient pu me rapporter mes actions sorcières, expliqua-t-il.

\- D'accord mais ça ne m'explique pas comment tu fais _maintenant_ pour payer ça, répliqua Hermione en désignant la pièce d'un geste vague de la main.

\- J'y viens. Après que nous soyons rentrés, j'ai immédiatement recommencé à investir et placer le peu qui me restait pour le faire fructifier. Pendant ce temps-là, et grâce à la mort de mon père, ma mère a enfin pu avoir accès à l'ensemble du patrimoine et… eh bien disons que ce cher Lucius nous avait caché l'existence de quelques petits comptes offshores sorciers _et_ Moldus – eh oui ! Pas si sectaire que cela les Mangemorts, finalement... Mais bref, le temps que ma mère s'occupe de tout cela et que mes actions me rapportent quelque chose, j'ai cherché un travail.

\- D'accord… Excuse-moi de te demander ça mais… pourquoi travailles-tu dans ce cas ? Je veux dire… tu es _riche_ , ce n'est pas comme si ça t'était toujours indispensable.

Le Serpentard prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre.

\- Ça peut peut-être te surprendre mais _j'aime_ travailler. Avant, quand Scorp' était petit et que je vivais avec Astoria, je n'avais rien à faire de mes journées alors je sortais tout le temps, je traînais dans des bars, je dilapidais idiotement mon argent. Ensuite, quand nous avons dû quitter le pays, je n'ai pas non plus travaillé mais comme il n'y avait que mon fils et ma mère, c'était différent. Alors qu'avec Astoria, je n'aspirais qu'à quitter la maison, là, je voulais rester avec eux. Rattraper le temps que j'avais perdu avec mon fils, en quelques sorte, et me rapprocher encore davantage de ma mère. Quand nous sommes rentrés en Angleterre et que j'ai trouvé du travail, je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question. Même si c'était difficile pour moi de laisser mon fils après avoir passé près de deux ans avec lui presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Mais, maintenant qu'il est à Poudlard, eh bien… disons que ça me fait du bien d'avoir quelque chose qui occupe mes journées.

\- Je comprends, souffla doucement Hermione.

Il lui adressa un mince sourire.

\- Je sais que je n'en ai pas besoin financièrement parlant mais psychologiquement c'est autre chose. Je ne veux pas redevenir l'homme que j'étais lorsque je vivais avec mon ex-femme. Sortir, boire jusqu'à oublier qui je suis, coucher avec n'importe qui… Tout ça, ça ne m'intéresse plus à présent, ajouta-t-il, le regard dans le vide.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, assimilant ses paroles, tandis que le silence s'installait entre eux.

.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as déjà imaginé ce qu'aurait pu être ta vie si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé ? demanda soudainement la Gryffondor.

Il reporta son attention sur elle en arborant une expression neutre.

\- Non. Ce que je vais te dire va probablement te sembler extrêmement égoïste – après tout c'est ce que je suis – mais, sans le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon père n'aurait pas été en prison, n'aurait pas organisé cette mascarade avec Astoria et je n'aurais pas eu mon fils. Alors, non, je n'ai jamais imaginé ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie sans lui pour la simple et bonne raison que la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette foutue planète, celle pour laquelle je me damnerais encore plus que je ne lui suis déjà, est entrée dans ma vie _grâce_ à lui.

Perdue dans la contemplation du couvre-lit, Hermione acquiesça très lentement pour la seconde fois. Ses yeux la picotaient fortement et c'est lorsque Drago s'approcha d'elle et lui essuya les joues avec ses pouces qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Doucement, il lui releva le visage jusqu'à pouvoir plonger ses prunelles dans les siennes.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il si bas que la jeune femme eut du mal à l'entendre.

Elle ne répondit pas mais les larmes coulèrent un peu plus fortement. Soudainement, mais tout de même assez tendrement, il l'attira à lui. Hermione s'accrocha instinctivement à sa chemise tandis qu'il passait une main apaisante dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

\- _Elle_ me manque tellement, si tu savais comme elle me manque…, bredouilla la Gryffondor alors que les larmes brouillaient de nouveau sa vue.

Drago la serra un peu plus fortement.

\- Chut, calme-toi… calme-toi.

\- C'était mon-mon bébé… _mon_ bébé, elle… elle comptait sur moi et… et moi-moi je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Elle-elle est morte à cause de moi ! C'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont venus la chercher… à cause de qui nous étions R-Ron et moi… C'est de ma… ma faute ! Tout ce qu'il s'est passé c'est… de ma faute !

\- Chut, Hermione, calme-toi. Arrête de te faire du mal, ça ne sert à rien, dit-il d'une voix douce en se décalant légèrement.

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, essuyant ses larmes comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

\- Regarde-moi, exigea-t-il.

Elle releva un regard douloureux vers lui.

\- Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. Rien de tout cela n'est ta faute. Potter le sait, la famille Weasley le sait, ton défunt mari le savait et ta fille aussi.

\- Tu-tu n'étais pas là… tu n'as pas vu son regard. Elle comptait sur moi ! Elle pensait que j'allais la sauver… mais j'ai... Astoria… je… n'ai… pas… réussit… trop vite… même pas pu… dire au revoir… pourrais plus-plus jamais… jamais entendre-entendre sa voix… _jamais_. Mon bébé…

.

Hermione ne sut pas vraiment comment elle se retrouva sous les draps de leur lit, le corps diffusant une agréable chaleur de Drago serré contre le sien, ses mains traçant des sillons apaisant dans son dos et sa bouche lui parlant doucement. Elle avait atrocement mal à la tête mais n'arrivait pas à bouger. Quelque part, elle méritait de souffrir, au moins de cette façon. Alors elle resta ainsi, flottant entre le conscient et l'inconscient durant de longues heures. Elle ne sut, non plus, lorsque Drago s'endormit mais il la serait toujours contre lui lorsqu'elle tomba, finalement, elle-même de fatigue.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes enragés lui avait marché dessus toute la nuit. Passant une main sur ses yeux, la jeune femme finit par se relever doucement sur les coudes. Drago n'était plus dans le lit mais deux fioles de potion – une bleue et une transparente – étaient visibles à sa place. Ne réfléchissant pas plus de deux secondes, la jeune femme les attrapa avant de les déboucher et d'en avaler le contenu, cul-sec. Se sentant instantanément mieux, Hermione plaça sa main devant sa bouche avant de bailler longuement. Elle posa ensuite un regard circulaire sur la chambre. Se levant, Hermione s'étira quelque peu et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante. Pas de Drago non plus. Fronçant les sourcils, elle revint sur ses pas et entra dans le petit salon de leur suite. Non, Malefoy avait disparu. Ou, tout au moins, il n'était plus là. Un peu perdue, Hermione retourna dans la chambre et se rassura en remarquant que la valise de son amant était toujours dans le placard où il l'avait rangée la veille au soir.

Attrapant quelques vêtements et son nécessaire de toilette, la Gryffondor se rendit pour la seconde fois dans la salle de bain. Elle s'empara son gel douche et son shampoing puis pénétra dans la douche à l'italienne. L'eau chaude sur les muscles contractés de ses épaules lui fit un peu de bien mais rien de comparable avec… les mains de Drago.

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-elle en le sentant se placer dans son dos puis pétrir ses épaules.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

\- J'avais besoin d'aller courir.

Hermione acquiesça, le laissant la délasser quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de se retourner. Elle leva vers lui un regard un peu penaud.

\- Je suis désolée pour hier, j'ai…

Il plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoique ce soit. Dis-moi seulement que tu vas mieux.

Hermione fut surprise mais répondit tout de même.

\- Ça va.

\- Hum…

\- Je n'ai même pas regardé l'heure. J'espère que la matinée n'est pas trop entamée, dit-elle soudainement en se souvenant du programme qu'ils avaient prévu.

\- Non, il n'est que neuf heures. Mais si tu souhaites dormir encore, ce n'est pas…

\- Non. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, le coupa-t-elle en lui adressant un mince sourire.

Il la dévisagea.

\- D'accord, répondit-il finalement.

.

Ils se lavèrent puis allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner sur le balcon tout en observant la circulation, les badauds et les autres Moldus - ou sorciers - qui se pressaient sur les larges trottoirs pour se rendre au travail.

\- Le cadeau de Scorpius se trouve-t-il du côté Moldu ? se renseigna Hermione en avalant une gorgée de son jus d'orange pressé.

\- Tu verras.

\- Mais…

\- Pas la peine d'essayer de m'extorquer des informations, Grangie, je ne te dirai rien, ricana le blond en engloutissant la fin de son croissant au beurre.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, maugréa la jeune femme.

\- Comment ? « Grangie » ?

\- Oui. Ça me fait beaucoup trop penser à cet imbécile de Zabini, marmonna-t-elle.

Le blond grimaça mais ses prunelles traduisirent son amusement. Ils finirent de petit-déjeuner puis revêtirent leur manteau et quittèrent leur chambre.

\- Il y a un point de transplanage près de la réception, l'informa Drago tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans un ascenseur que venait d'appeler pour eux un majordome en redingote.

Hermione acquiesça. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entraient dans une pièce devant laquelle se tenait deux gardes du corps baguettes à la main – certainement pour empêcher les intrusions – et qui était dénuée de tout mobilier. Ils s'avancèrent au centre, le Serpentard attrapant sa main. Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis Hermione sentit les effets du transplanage sur son corps.

.

Ils apparurent dans une toute petite ruelle et, spontanément, le blond se mit en marche, conservant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Nous sommes dans le onzième arrondissement, l'informa-t-il alors qu'ils débouchaient dans une rue un tout petit plus grande et qui ne reflétait clairement pas le « charme parisien » que pouvaient rechercher les touristes.

Aucun commerce n'était visible à proximité et Hermione se demandait bien quel genre de cadeau Drago pouvait vouloir acheter à son fils dans cet endroit…

\- Euh… tu es certain que tu ne t'es pas trompé d'endroit ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la devanture d'une boutique qui semblait totalement désaffectée.

Pour toute réponse, le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et continua à avancer. Hermione était de plus en plus perplexe lorsque, soudainement, la devanture se métamorphosa sous ses yeux. De boutique vétuste et désaffectée, elle devint librairie sans âge et magnifiquement attrayante. Au moins, à présent, elle était fixée : Drago comptait offrir à son fils quelque chose qui provenait de leur monde. Entièrement boisée, un peu à l'image de la boutique de Mr Ollivander le fabriquant de baguette sur le Chemin de Traverse, celle-ci ne semblait pas payer de mine mais le seul fait de pouvoir lire le terme « _Librairie_ » sur la devanture et d'aviser des dizaines et des dizaines de livres par les larges fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'intérieur, incitèrent immédiatement Hermione à y pénétrer.

\- Tu vas lui offrir un livre ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu verras, répondit-il énigmatiquement avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil et de lui faire signe d'entrer dans la boutique.

La jeune femme avisa un écriteau apposé au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. « _Messieurs FRANÇOIS François, libraires de père en fils depuis 507 avant J-C_ ». De plus en plus intriguée, Hermione poussa la porte ce qui actionna un petit carillon. Une forte, mais très agréable, odeur de vieux parchemins vint quérir la Gryffondor qui ferma presque les yeux de ravissement. Même si de l'extérieur la boutique paraissait plutôt étriquée, il n'en était rien à l'intérieur. Elle n'était effectivement pas très large mais s'allongeait en revanche sur des dizaines de mètres devant elle et était divisée en cinq rayonnages, un peu à la manière d'une bibliothèque. A quelques pas, en plein milieu, un splendide comptoir en bois sculpté était visible. En sommes, tout était parfaitement rangé et cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec « Fleury et Bott », la librairie du Chemin de Traverse. Ici, une ambiance très spéciale régnait, presque mystique. Et, contrairement à Drago qui ne se sentait apparemment pas très à l'aise, la jeune femme, elle, avait tout simplement l'impression d'être « comme à la maison ». C'était une sensation vraiment très étrange. Ils s'avancèrent vers le comptoir sur lequel une petite sonnette en or était visible. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil en arrière-plan en tentant de lire quelques titres d'ouvrages tandis que Drago approchait sa main de la sonnette afin de signaler leur présence au propriétaire. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Une voix austère s'éleva dans leur dos.

\- Mr Malefoy.

Surpris, les deux sorciers pivotèrent, Hermione plaçant une main sur son cœur. Elle leva alors les yeux sur l'homme qui se tenait devant eux. Austère était un adjectif qui ne convenait pas uniquement à sa voix mais bien à tout son physique en général. Très grand - il devait peut-être atteindre les un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze - et très maigre, l'homme était entièrement vêtu de noir. Les cheveux coupés courts, il semblait sans âge. Sa peau était pâle et donnait, ironiquement, l'impression d'avoir avoir la texture du parchemin. Il ne souriait pas et semblait tout simplement s'ennuyer.

\- Mr François, le salua Drago à son tour.

L'homme porta alors ses pupilles sombres, qu'il avait auparavant vrillé sur le Serpentard, sur elle et Hermione eut soudainement l'impression de rapetisser, écrasée par ce regard qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir. Finissant par reprendre contenance et constatant qu'il avait toujours les yeux posés sur elle, elle tendit alors une main dans sa direction et se présenta.

\- Hermione Granger.

Il regarda sa main et remonta les yeux jusqu'à son visage.

\- Mlle Granger, salua-t-il.

Et il les contourna sans plus de cérémonies. Stupéfaite, Hermione laissa retomber sa main avant de jeter un regard à Drago. Ce dernier semblait profondément agacé mais pas particulièrement surpris, comme s'il était habitué à ce genre de comportement. Les deux sorciers se retournèrent tandis que Mr François joignait ses mains devant lui, sur le comptoir, et reposait une nouvelle fois ses yeux noir sur Drago, semblant attendre quelque chose.

\- Avez-vous ce que je vous ai commandé ? l'interrogea le Serpentard.

\- Bien évidement puisque c'est moi qui vous ait demandé de revenir aujourd'hui, répondit-il en français et d'une voix où ne transparaissait aucune chaleur ou bienveillance.

Hermione vit que Drago faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour garder son calme devant ce personnage qu'il n'appréciait de toute évidence que très modérément. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis le libraire reprit la parole.

\- Restez ici, et ne touchez à rien.

Il les quitta sur ces paroles. Hermione se tourna vers Drago dont tous les traits du visage étaient contractés à l'extrême. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut interrompue par le retour de Mr François.

\- Voilà. Autant vous dire que j'espère ne plus jamais vous voir revenir dans ma boutique pour ce genre de chose, _Monsieur_ , dit-il en tendant un livre à Drago par-dessus le comptoir.

Un livre qu'Hermione reconnut aussitôt comme étant l'ouvrage d'Histoire qui avait été saccagé par James Potter et Ted Lupin et qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à restaurer puisque protégé par des sortilèges complexes dus à son grand âge. Pour toute réponse, Drago attrapa le livre et le cala sous son bras.

\- Vous avez l'autre ? demanda alors le blond d'une voix glacial.

De l'autre côté du comptoir, l'homme l'observa un instant avant de déclarer :

\- La patience n'est vraiment pas votre fort, Mr Malefoy. Restez ici et ne touchez à rien.

Et il repartit de là où il venait. Hermione était totalement décontenancée. D'autant plus qu'elle trépignait véritablement de pouvoir aller jeter un coup d'œil aux ouvrages qui étaient parfaitement rangés derrière le comptoir.

Moins de quinze secondes plus tard, le libraire était de retour et faisait léviter un livre devant lui. Il le regardait comme s'il risquait de se briser sous ses yeux, ce qui attisa instantanément la curiosité d'Hermione. La jeune femme crut faire une crise d'apoplexie lorsque Mr François déposa l'ouvrage sur le comptoir. Même s'il était à l'envers, Hermione parvint sans mal à en déchiffrer le titre. « _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ». Mais celui-ci n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ceux que l'on pouvait trouver chez « Fleury et Bott » ou même celui qu'elle possédait depuis quelques années maintenant. Non, celui-ci semblait être…

\- Attendez, ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit d'une édition originale…, souffla-t-elle, hébétée.

En face d'elle, le libraire lui lança un regard torve.

\- Ceci, _Mademoiselle_ , fit-il d'une voix aigrie en caressant doucement la couverture du livre, est _L_ 'édition originale de « _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ », le manuscrit écrit par Monsieur Garius Tomkink lui-même en 1776.

Hermione ouvrit lentement la bouche, fixant le livre comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Puis, soudainement, son esprit se remit à tourner à plein régime et elle fit un quart de tour vers la gauche, dévisageant Drago qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Attend… ne me dis pas que… que tu vas acheter _ce_ livre ?! s'exclama-t-elle, estomaquée.

Lentement, le blond se tourna vers elle et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire malicieux.

\- Non…, dit-il.

Hermione s'apprêtait à pousser un soupir de soulagement mais manqua littéralement de s'étouffer lorsqu'il reprit la parole et ajouta :

\- _Nous_ allons acheter ce livre.

\- Je te demande _pardon_ ?! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

Drago s'apprêtait à répondre mais le libraire fut plus rapide.

\- Votre… - de toute évidence - _amant,_ si j'en juge par les regards destinés à le faire fantasmer lui-même dans son esprit qu'il vous lance à longueur de temps, _Mademoiselle_ , s'apprête effectivement à acheter cette œuvre. Je me fiche de savoir si vous débourserez également la moindre noise mais il est absolument _hors de question_ que je vous écoute vous crêper le chignon telles des chiffonnières dans _ma_ librairie une seule seconde supplémentaire. Donc, si c'est ce que vous comptez faire, vous êtes priés de sortir. En attendant, reprit-il seulement à l'adresse de Drago, je garde l'œuvre avec moi.

Mortifiée et tandis que le Serpentard prenait apparemment sur lui pour ne pas jeter un Impardonnable au gérant, Hermione se retourna vers Mr François et s'excusa d'une toute petite voix. Elle avait l'impression d'être retournée à Poudlard et d'entendre Mrs Pince réprimander les élèves qui dérangeaient la quiétude de la Bibliothèque… Sauf que, à l'époque de Poudlard, elle, Hermione Granger, élève toujours très studieuse, n'avait _jamais_ fait l'objet de telles remontrances.

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par Drago dont la voix claqua comme un fouet.

\- Je vais régler. Faites-moi le total avec la restauration.

Le libraire le fixa quelques instants avant de prendre un petit bout de papier devant lui et d'y inscrire un nombre. Un long nombre à en juger par la quantité de fois où son poignet reproduisit le chiffre « 0 ». Il tourna ensuite le papier et le présenta à Drago qui ne cilla pas. Ce dernier plongea alors sa main dans l'intérieur de son manteau et en ressortit une petite bourse qui ne payait pas de mine mais qui, Hermione le découvrit, avait était magiquement agrandi – voir même _très_ agrandit. Il sortit les pièces par paquets, les déposant sur le comptoir au fur et à mesure que le libraire les comptait et les rangeait. Hermione avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir vu autant d'argent de sa vie. Elle n'osa même pas calculer et se contenta d'essayer d'observer les livres en arrière-plan. Au bout de dix minutes et tandis que Drago continuait à lancer des « Accio » pour ne pas avoir à lui-même plonger dans sa bourse pour récupérer ses Gallions, Hermione commença à se lasser et demanda :

\- Mr François ? Hum… est-ce que… euh… est-ce qu'il me serait possible d'aller…

\- Non, répondit-il simplement et d'une voix sans appel avant de recommencer à compter son argent.

Hermione fit la moue mais ne commenta pas. Cependant, Drago, lui, ne se montra pas aussi conciliant.

\- Je pense qu'après tout ce que je viens de vous donner vous pouvez, au moins, autoriser ma… Miss Granger à lire les titres des livres devant lesquels elle bave depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans votre détestable boutique, cracha-t-il.

Le libraire lui lança un regard venimeux avant de reposer son regard sur Hermione qu'il détailla longuement.

\- Trois questions. Si vous y répondez correctement, vous pouvez y aller mais vous avez _interdiction_ de toucher à quoique ce soit, suis-je clair ?

\- Parfaitement clair, répondit la jeune femme dont le cerveau était déjà en train de s'échauffer.

\- Très bien. Comment est décédée la très talentueuse Bathilda Tourdesac ?

\- Assassinée par Nagini, le serpent de Lord Voldemort, répondit-elle tandis qu'à ses côtés, Drago se tendait imperceptiblement.

Le libraire ne cilla même pas, continuant de ranger les Gallions que présentaient Drago.

\- A qui doit-on la fontaine du parc de Beauxbâtons ?

\- Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel, répondit Hermione du tac au tac.

\- Bien. Troisième et dernière question : pourquoi voulez-vous passer de l'autre côté ?

Hermione fut décontenancée par sa question et resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Elle hésita entre deux réponses puis donna la plus honnête des deux, ayant comme l'impression que cet homme ne serait pas vraiment sensible à la flatterie.

\- J'aime les livres et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester ici à vous regarder compter vos Gallions alors j'aimerais passer pour pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus constructif comme, par exemple, comparer votre collection avec celles que nous pouvons trouver en Grande-Bretagne.

Mr François releva les yeux de son argent, vrillant ses pupilles noires et glacées dans celle de la jeune femme qui soutint son regard.

\- Vous prouvez passer. Votre… on-ne-sait-quoi puisque vous-même ne semblez pas vous être mis d'accord sur ce point, reste là, dit-il en désignant Drago d'un petit coup de menton.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de passer le test moi aussi ? demanda le Serpentard, faussement peiné.

\- Non, répondit-il laconiquement. Maintenant, hâtez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Et vous – il regarda de nouveau Hermione dans les yeux alors qu'elle contournait le comptoir – ne touchez à rien.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Prends ton temps, je t'attendrai dehors, lui dit alors Drago en lui adressant un sourire complice.

Hermione opina une nouvelle fois.

.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle ressortait de la boutique. Elle retrouva son amant et tous les deux ne purent se retenir d'exploser de rire.

\- C'était quoi _ça_? rigola la jeune femme en essuyant la larme qui menaçait de s'échapper de son œil.

\- Aucune idée ! Ce mec est définitivement le plus bizarre et le plus détestable que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Tu as vu quand il m'a remis le livre ? J'ai cru qu'il ne le lâcherait jamais !

Aussitôt, Hermione perdit son sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé, tu comptes vraiment offrir l'édition originale de « _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ » à ton fils pour Noël ?

\- Oui et toi aussi si tu souhaites toujours participer au cadeau…

\- Drago… tu sais que j'adorerais, je t'avais dit oui mais c'est beaucoup tr…, commença Hermione.

\- Donne-moi cinq Gallions et je lui dirai qu'il vient de notre part à tous les deux, la coupa-t-il.

Hermione le regarda étrangement.

\- Oh et, bien sûr, tu pourras le garder jusqu'à Noël, ajouta Drago.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas qu'il s'agit de ton livre préféré. Pour tout te dire, c'est à toi que je voulais l'offrir mais… Eh bien je pense que tu le l'aurais jamais accepté donc…

\- Évidemment que je ne l'aurais jamais accepté ! se récria la Gryffondor.

Le blond eut un sourire.

\- Alors je te laisse en profiter jusqu'à Noël et puis je suis certain que Scorp' seras ravi de te le prêter à chaque fois que tu le lui demanderas.

Encore une fois, Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Dire « merci » ne semblait pas suffisant et pourtant, elle avait envie de frapper Malefoy en même temps… C'était une sensation très étrange. Aussi ne remua-t-elle-même pas le petit orteil lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il transplanait rapidement à leur hôtel pour déposer les livres et qu'il revenait. Lorsqu'il réapparut, Hermione avait toujours le regard perdu dans le vide et ses pensées formaient un énorme sac de nœuds.

\- Tu viens ? lui demanda doucement le blond en attrapant sa main.

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui, toujours aussi abasourdie, mais se laissa lentement attirer vers l'avant.

\- Pitié, dis-moi que tu n'es pas encore furax contre moi ou quelque chose dans la même veine ? dit-il, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré en l'enlaçant.

Hermione le regarda quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- N… Non, dit-elle après s'être éclaircit la voix. Je suis… surprise, _très_ surprise c'est tout.

Le blond lui adressa un mince sourire avant de se pencher pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Allez viens, nous avons encore pleins de choses à faire.

Et il l'entraina à sa suite dans les rues parisiennes.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Et si on déjeunait ici ? proposa le Serpentard en s'arrêtant devant un petit bistrot du quartier des Halles dans le deuxième arrondissement de la Capitale.

La devanture rouge et très pittoresque du « Tir Bouchon » séduisit immédiatement la jeune femme qui acquiesça vivement.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Alors, que vas-tu m'offrir ? demanda Drago tandis que le serveur s'éloignait avec leur commande.

Hermione attrapa une cacahuète et ne répondit bien évidemment pas à sa question.

\- Et toi, que vas-tu offrir à ta mère ? l'interrogea-t-elle plutôt.

\- Scorpius et moi lui offrons un voyage, dit-il en attrapant une olive avec une petite pique.

\- Un voyage ?

\- Oui. Une croisière dans les îles grecques. Une croisière sorcière, bien entendu.

\- C'est une très bonne idée. Ta mère sera certainement ravie. Et les îles grecques en plus…

\- Tu y es déjà allée ?

\- Non. Mais c'est vraiment quelque chose que j'aimerai voir, dit-elle sur un ton neutre.

Le blond avait les yeux fixés sur elle alors qu'Hermione observait distraitement les gens qui passaient dans la rue.

\- Je suis vraiment nulle, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, mais… euh… tu penses qu'il serait également possible que je participe à votre cadeau ? Pour ta mère, je veux dire. Je n'ai pas davantage d'idées que pour Scorpius et…

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Hermione. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu lui offres quoique ce soit de plus, la coupa-t-il d'une voix douce.

Hermione le dévisagea, surprise par ses paroles.

\- Sa vie, répondit-il à sa question silencieuse. Tu lui as déjà offert sa vie et, crois-moi, c'est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que tu ne pourras jamais faire à notre famille. Nous n'attendons rien de toi. Enfin, sauf _moi_ , reprit-il, parce que j'adore vraiment les cadeaux.

\- Ce que tu peux être bête, rigola la Gryffondor avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux. Mais je _veux_ vraiment faire quelque chose pour eux également. Je ne peux décemment pas me présenter le vingt-cinq sans présents ! s'obstina-t-elle.

\- Mais ce que tu as fait pour nous vaut plus que tous les cadeaux de la…

\- Drago ! S'il-te-plaît, se radoucit-elle immédiatement.

\- Bon, très bien. Alors tu peux participer au voyage avec nous si tu en as envie. Donne-moi huit Gallions pour le tout et…

Mais Hermione ne l'écouta absolument pas. Elle sortit son porte-monnaie, s'assura qu'aucun Moldu ne les regardait, puis récupéra quinze Gallions qu'elle déposa devant le Serpentard.

\- Granger…

\- Chut, c'est ma participation pour les cadeaux de Scorpius et Narcissa. Alors tu prends ça ou bien je finirais par leur trouver des présents par moi-même.

Drago fronça les sourcils, leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par prendre son argent.

.

Le serveur déposa leur plat devant eux et ils commencèrent à déjeuner en silence.

\- Et pour les Potter, tu vas acheter quoi ? demanda Drago au bout d'un moment.

\- Aucune idée, répondit sincèrement la jeune femme après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau. Je comptais justement profiter de cet après-midi pour trouver leur cadeau.

Il acquiesça puis reprit la parole.

\- Écoute, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à criser ou que tu montes sur tes grands Hippogriffes mais…

\- Mais…, l'encouragea Hermione qui avait déjà froncé les sourcils.

\- Mais j'aimerais t'inviter à diner ce soir…

\- Tu m'invites déjà à déjeuner à midi, c'est suffisant, répondit Hermione.

\- Non… je veux dire… t'inviter dans un « vrai » restaurant, nuança-t-il.

\- Tu veux dire un truc qui va encore coûter les yeux de la tête et où je vais me sentir mal à l'aise pendant toute la soirée ?

\- Euh…

\- C'est non, Drago.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « mais », je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de tout ça !

\- Ecoute Granger, on est à Paris, le temple de la gastronomie. Il n'y a absolument _aucun_ moyen pour qu'on reparte sans avoir été _au moins_ une fois dans un restaurant haut de gamme, se borna le blond.

\- On loge déjà dans un établissement haut de gamme.

\- Rien à voir.

Hermione ferma imperceptiblement les paupières avant de soupirer. Était-ce l'air de Paris qui le rendait encore plus agaçant qu'à l'accoutumée ?

\- De toute façon, je n'ai rien à me mettre qui conviendrait à ce genre d'endroit alors c'est non, reprit-elle.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas un problème. Je peux te donner de quoi t'acheter une robe cet après-midi et…

Hermione faillit exploser de rire.

\- Tu te crois dans « _Pretty Woman_ » ? Je ne suis pas Julia Robert et tu n'es définitivement pas Richard Gere…

\- « Pretty Woman » ? C'est quoi ? Et qui sont ces gens dont tu parles ? Merlin, Granger, arrête de glousser et réponds-moi ! s'agaça le Serpentard en lui jetant un regard noir tandis qu'elle se mettait véritablement à pouffer de rire.

La jeune femme essuya ses yeux qui manquaient une nouvelle fois de déborder. Si Paris le rendait, lui, agaçant, elle, elle ne faisait que de pleurer...

\- Désolée, Malefoy, mais… tu ne connais pas « _Pretty Woman_ » ?!

\- Eh bien… je connais des « Pretty WomEN » mais ce n'est apparemment pas ce dont tu parles… (1)

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « _Pretty Woman_ » est un film Moldu très connu. Toi qui a vécu chez les Moldus pendant deux ans, je m'attendais à ce que tu connaisses au moins ça, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas vécu chez les Moldus !

\- Tu avais une télévision !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bref, pour ce soir…

\- C'est non.

\- Bordel, Granger, arrête de vouloir me faire faire des économies ! Ça suffit maintenant !

La Gryffondor fut stupéfaite par sa véhémence. Il sembla se rendre compte qu'il était allé trop loin car il se radoucit très rapidement.

\- S'il-te-plaît, accepte. Tu pourras mettre ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche mais s'il-te-plaît… Et je te promets que demain, nous ferons tout ce que _tu_ veux.

Hermione plissa les yeux, le jaugeant du regard. Elle reprit une bouchée de son plat, but une gorgée d'eau, s'essuya les coins de la bouche avec sa serviette de table puis la reposa sur ses genoux avant de relever le regard vers le blond qui patientait.

\- Tout ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Absolument tout, je te le promets, dit-il avec force de sincérité.

Hermione l'observa quelques secondes supplémentaire, ses méninges tournant à plein régime.

\- D'accord, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Mais on fait _tout_ ce que je veux demain.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, confirma-t-il alors qu'un grand sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres.

Hermione le lui rendit mais elle souriait surtout au programme plus qu'alléchant qu'elle lui préparait pour le lendemain…

 _OoOoOoO_

\- As-tu besoin que je te fasse crédit d'argent Moldu ? l'interrogea Drago tandis qu'ils sortaient du restaurant.

\- Non. Je suis passée à Gringotts pour faire du change avant d'aller au ministère hier matin, mais merci.

Il acquiesça.

\- On se retrouve vers dix-huit heures à l'hôtel ?

Elle hocha la tête tout en resserrant son manteau autour d'elle.

\- Bien. Bon shopping. Tu m'envoie un Patronus s'il y a un problème.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question.

\- Oui Drago… Bon shopping, répondit-elle, presque amusée.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher vers Hermione. Il lui donna un long baiser et eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant qu'elle avait le souffle court. Il lui murmura un dernier « au revoir » puis s'éloigna.

.

Il savait parfaitement où il devait aller. Premièrement, il transplana pour aller confirmer sa réservation pour leur dîner. Ceci fait, il transplana une nouvelle fois et se mit à la recherche de la boutique devant laquelle ils étaient passés le matin même et qui avait attiré son regard sans, bien entendu, qu'il n'en fasse mention à Hermione. Il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard avant de se diriger vers l'endroit que le commerçant lui avait indiqué. Il lui fallut encore quinze minutes de marche puis il pénétra chez le graveur. Drago était plus que satisfait. Il avait _enfin_ le cadeau d'Hermione et il était même parvenu à respecter le budget qu'elle avait fixé… Enfin presque…

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione regarda Drago pivoter sur ses talons puis tourner à un angle de mur. Légèrement agacée par ses hormones en ébullition depuis que le Serpentard l'avait embrassée, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de se fustiger puis de se diriger vers l'allée sorcière du deuxième arrondissement pour acheter le cadeau de Drago. Bien évidemment, elle aurait très bien pu le faire à Londres mais autant profiter de cet après-midi. Hermione se faufila entre les badauds puis se mit à la recherche de la boutique de Quidditch. Elle la trouva plutôt rapidement et poussa la porte tandis qu'un carillon annonçait son arrivée. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait absolument personne et elle put demander conseil sans tarder. Quinze minutes plus tard, la jeune femme ressortait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Avisant une librairie un peu plus loin, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la devanture. Contrairement à celle dans laquelle ils avaient pénétré, Drago et elle, le matin même, celle-ci était un bazar indescriptible. Mais cela n'arrêta nullement la jeune femme qui se mit à déambuler entre les étalages et les rayonnages. Et, alors qu'elle allait ressortir, un ouvrage attira son attention. Un peu surprise par ce qu'elle voyait sur la couverture, Hermione s'en approcha et déchiffra le titre qui était écrit en français. Quelques minutes après cela, Hermione achetait le livre. Et voilà qu'elle avait trouvé les cadeaux de Drago _et_ d'Harry.

Hermione transplana de nouveau dans le quartier des Halles puis se mit en quête d'une robe pour le soir. Elle entra dans une friperie et se mit à fouiller parmi les vêtements. Ce genre d'endroit pouvait être une véritablement mine d'or si l'on prenait le temps de chercher un peu. Des vêtements griffés de couturiers tels qu'Yves Saint Laurent, Hermès ou encore Chanel et Dior défilaient sous ses yeux. Drago aurait certainement bondi en la voyant dans une telle boutique et aurait certainement fait des pieds et des mains pour l'emmener dans les « vraies » mais la Gryffondor tenait à acheter ses vêtements seules et, malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas gagné au grand loto du ministère au cours de la nuit… La jeune femme passa près de trois heures dans l'immense magasin. Elle désespéra de trouver quelque chose pour elle mais fut plutôt satisfaite en dénichant une magnifique robe prune et qui ferait sans nul doute très plaisir à Ginny pour Noël.

La Gryffondor poussa un petit soupire de déception. Elle devrait bientôt rejoindre Drago et elle n'avait rien à mettre pour… Son regard se posa soudainement sur une pièce qu'une vendeuse était en train de mettre en rayon. Ni une ni deux, Hermione bondit en avant.

.

Elle ressortit dans la rue, qui était à présent illuminée par les décors de Noël, pleinement satisfaite. Il n'était que 17h30 alors la Gryffondor décida de faire du lèche vitrine pendant encore quelques minutes avant de transplaner à l'hôtel. Elle passait devant une boutique qui vendait des portes clés en tout genre lorsqu'elle eut subitement une idée. Elle en acheta un puis se mit en quête d'un magasin de jouets pour enfants, espérant trouver son bonheur. Elle dut retenter sa chance dans une seconde mais, trente minutes plus tard, elle transplantait à l'hôtel, très satisfaite de ses achats.

.

C'est ainsi qu'elle trouva Drago qui sortait de la douche, les cheveux totalement ébouriffés après qu'il les ait très certainement essorés dans une serviette. Elle dissimula ses présents avant d'aller les ranger au fond de sa valise qu'elle scella d'un sortilège complexe pour que le Serpentard, qui pourrait être pris d'une pulsion fouineuse, ne puisse pas les récupérer.

\- Tu as pu trouver tout ce que tu cherchais ? se renseigna-t-il en ouvrant un placard du dressing à la recherche de ses vêtements.

\- Absolument tout Absolument tout, assura-t-elle. Et toi ?

\- C'est bon aussi.

\- Bien. Je peux te piquer la salle de bain ?

\- Tu peux, répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione attrapa sa robe et les chaussures qu'elle avait acheté et les cacha du mieux qu'elle le put avant de se réfugier dans la pièce d'eau. Elle se doucha puis tenta de discipliner ses cheveux en un chignon bas d'où elle fit s'échapper quelques mèches afin que le rendu ne soit pas trop strict. Elle appliqua ensuite un léger fard sur ses paupières, du mascara puis peignit ses lèvres d'un rouge sanguin. Elle jeta un sortilège sur son visage pour ne pas que son maquillage ne s'estompe ni ne coule puis enfila sa robe. Drago toqua alors à la porte.

}{

\- Hermione ? Tu es bientôt prête ? demanda-t-il tout en nouant sa cravate.

\- Presque. Tu as réservé pour quelle heure ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'heure, répondit-il. C'était juste pour savoir.

\- Hum… c'est donc surtout parce que tu as faim, se moqua-t-elle derrière la porte.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas. Il commençait en effet à avoir un petit creux mais il avait surtout hâte de découvrir son amante. Son petit doigt lui disait que…

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit alors qu'il repartait en direction du lit et il se retourna. Il lui fallut de longues secondes, et plusieurs battements de cils, pour s'assurer qu'il ne fantasmait pas. Il renferma lentement sa bouche qui s'était entrebâillée toute seule tandis qu'Hermione le regardait, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux. Elle semblait plutôt satisfaite de son petit effet et, franchement, il y avait de quoi.

\- Tu… hum, il se mit à toussoter tant sa gorge était sèche. Tu es vraiment… magnifique.

En face de lui, les lèvres rouges d'Hermione s'étirèrent et elle lui adressa un splendide sourire avant de s'avancer dans la pièce.

\- Merci Drago. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit-elle, l'air de rien.

Elle déambula autour de lui attrapant son manteau, le déposant sur son bras, plaçant ses essentiels dans une pochette aussi immaculée sur sa robe avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- Eh bien, je croyais que tu avais faim, lui sourit-elle.

C'est à ce moment-là que le Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il était resté totalement immobile au milieu de la pièce, les yeux posés sur son amante, détaillant son corps parfaitement mis en valeur dans cette robe blanche. Elle possédait un décolleté rond et les jambes d'Hermione étaient totalement masquées ce qui n'empêcha pas Drago de la trouver plus sexy que jamais. Sa robe, très près du haut de son corps, moulait sa poitrine et son ventre et partait ensuite en coupe droite jusqu'à quelques petits centimètres au-dessus du sol. Elle avait également de longues et amples manches qui descendaient jusqu'au bas de sa robe sans pour autant gêner la jeune femme dans ses mouvements puisque fendues. Elle ressemblait à… Drago n'aurait même pas pu dire à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle avait ce côté sexy et mutin qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait pas la comparer à un ange. Mais elle donnait, pourtant, l'impression d'être une apparition divine au milieu de la chambre. Le Serpentard referma pour la seconde fois sa bouche qui s'était malicieusement rouverte pendant qu'il admirait – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot – la Gryffondor. Merlin, il était en pâmoison devant Hermione Granger… Si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça un jour…

\- Drago ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard faussement inquiet.

« Faussement » car il savait qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience de l'effet qu'elle pouvait lui provoquer.

\- Serpentard…, souffla-t-il si bas qu'elle ne l'entendit même pas.

\- Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? l'interrogea-t-elle, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione passa commande puis tendit son menu au serveur qui répartit après s'être légèrement incliné.

\- Quand Scorpius doit-il rentrer de Poudlard ? se renseigna la jeune femme en déposant sa serviette sur ses genoux.

Le Serpentard s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut interrompu par la sommelière. Il donna son accord lorsqu'elle lui présenta la bouteille de vin rouge choisie puis ils patientèrent le temps qu'elle l'ouvre et les serve. Lorsqu'elle fut repartie, le blond prit une gorgée avant de reposer ses yeux d'acier sur Hermione.

\- Il rentre le vingt-deux dans la journée et repart le cinq janvier.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Hermione en goûtant, à son tour, au vin. Avez-vous prévu des activités pendant les vacances ? poursuivit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

\- A vrai dire… Nous partons le lendemain de Noël pour une semaine en Islande, dit-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

\- Oh ! fit Hermione, surprise. Eh bien je pense que ton fils sera ravi de passer du temps avec toi, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant. Pourquoi l'Islande ?

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

\- Je suppose que c'est une surprise et que je dois garder le silence, dit-elle.

\- Oui. Mais je compte le lui annoncer dès qu'il rentrera alors tu n'auras pas à garder le secret très longtemps sur notre destination de vacances.

Hermione acquiesça distraitement en observant la magnifique salle de restaurant. Puis, soudainement, elle reporta son attention sur Drago. Quelque chose dans ce qu'il venait de dire la dérangeait mais elle ne savait pas quoi… C'était comme s'il y avait un message… caché… ?

\- Drago ? Quand tu dis « notre » destination de vacances tu…

\- Je parle de mon fils, de moi et…

\- Et de ta mère ? la coupa-t-elle. Je suis certaine que Narcissa sera tout aussi ravie de passer du temps avec vous deu…

\- Non, Hermione, pas de ma mère.

\- Ah…

Elle trouva soudainement que le parquet était absolument _magnifique_ et l'admira, tentant par tous les moyens de détourner son attention de Drago et de ce qu'il essayait, manifestement, de lui faire comprendre. Bataillant contre elle-même, la Gryffondor eut un petit sursaut lorsque les doigts glacés de son amant se refermèrent sur la main qu'elle avait déposée sur la table.

« Merlin, Hermione ! Ne JAMAIS laisser sa main sur la table ! » se fustigea-t-elle mentalement tandis qu'elle s'arrachait à la contemplation des nervures du bois. Elle posa un regard presque désespéré sur Drago. Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, toutes les prières qu'elle était en train de formuler dans son esprit ne furent pas entendues et le blond rouvrit la bouche.

\- Hermione ?

\- Hum… ?

\- Je sous-entendais mon fils, moi et… toi. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous.

Si Merlin souhaite se manifester, c'est le bon moment ! Non ? Vraiment personne ? Fais chier !

\- Euh… Drago… tu es vraiment _certain_ que tu as conscience de ce que tu me demandes ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix quelque peu chevrotante.

\- Oui. Je te demande de nous accompagner, Scorpius et moi, pendant notre semaine de vacances en Islande, répondit-il très calmement.

Heureusement – merci Merlin ! – leur serveur choisit ce moment pour apporter les entrées. Hermione se concentra alors très fortement sur l'assiette qu'elle avait devant elle, occultant absolument tout le reste.

\- Hermione ?

\- …

\- Hermione ?

\- …

\- Granger ?!

La jeune femme releva prestement la tête.

\- Pa-pardon… j'étais… perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Hum, grogna-t-il. J'espère que tes pensées incluent Scorpius, toi et moi dans un paysage enneigé

\- Euh… pas vraiment, non…, répondit-elle précipitamment avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

Le Serpentard soupira avant de reposer ses couverts.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te dérange.

\- Ce qui me dérange ?

\- Oui.

\- Comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas ? répliqua-t-elle, irritée.

\- Non, je ne m'en doute pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'encore une fois, je pensais te faire plaisir mais que, de toute évidence, Miss Granger a des expectatives bien trop élevées pour moi, cingla-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de reposer ses couverts à son tour et de le fusilier du regard.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec mes soi-disant expectatives…

\- Alors quel est le problème ?

\- Tu le sais parfaitement.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- N.O.N.

\- Merlin, Drago ! On parle de vacances, là ! On ne parle pas d'un dîner dans un restaurant ou d'une journée au bord de la plage. On parle de _vacances_ ! Ton fils. Toi. Moi.

\- Oui je sais ça. Et… ?

Hermione eut subitement envie de le gifler ou de se taper la tête contre le mur… Elle n'était pas encore très sûre. Aussi fronça-t-elle violemment les sourcils avant de siffler entre ses dents, pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur eux :

\- On dirait que ça ne te pose aucun problème !

\- Mais ça ne me pose aucun problème, affirma-t-il d'une voix très calme tout en recommençant à manger.

La Gryffondor resta muette de stupeur. Elle ouvrit puis referma la bouche trois fois de suite. Finalement, elle baissa les yeux et soupira longuement avant de se passer une main sur les yeux. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur lui, Drago l'observait intensément.

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla la jeune femme d'une voix soudainement lasse.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes puis reprit la parole.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que… Parce que… Parce que, c'est tout. S'il-te-plaît, n'en parlons plus…

\- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné une raison valable pour laquelle tu pourrais refuser de partir avec nous.

\- Drago… arrête ça… je…

\- _Une_ seule raison, Hermione, la coupa-t-il.

\- Ton fils. Ton fils voudra passer du temps avec toi et pensera que je suis de trop, répondit-elle brusquement.

En face d'elle, le Serpentard explosa de rire.

\- N'importe quoi ! S'il y a une chose dont je suis absolument certain c'est que Scorpius ne me reprochera jamais ta présence. Je suis même prêt à parier que si je lui dis que tu ne viens pas avec nous, il ne voudra pas partir et préfèrera qu'on passe du temps ensemble en Angleterre.

Hermione se mordit la joue.

\- Je ne peux pas rater le travail encore une fois.

\- Tu seras en vacances, Hermione, réfuta-t-il.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- J'ai vérifié.

Merde !

\- J'ai… pas… Je n'aime pas le froid !

\- Tu mettras un pull.

\- Je ne sais pas parler l'Islandais.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Je n'ai pas les moyens de partir en voyage.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'auras pas à débourser une noise.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à ce propos ? Je ne sais pas si tu penses me faire la charité en agissant ainsi ou…

\- Laisse tomber. Ce n'est, de toute façon, pas un argument recevable, la coupa-t-il.

Hermione se renfrogna.

\- Je ne veux pas venir, dit-elle en désespoir de cause.

\- Tu mens.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non !

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Et comment pourrais-tu savoir cela ? l'apostropha-t-elle.

\- Je te connais, Hermione. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Tu vas préférer rester chez toi et nous laisser partir en te disant que tu as fait le bon choix, que c'est ce qu'on attend de toi, mais tu ne feras pas _réellement_ ce que tu veux.

\- Ah oui ? Et, selon toi, qu'est-ce que je veux _réellement_ ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Venir avec moi, avec _nous_.

\- Je…

\- Tu veux venir avec nous mais tu vas refuser juste parce que tu vas avoir peur de ce qu'on va penser de toi si on apprend qu'Hermione Granger veuve Weasley part en vacances avec Drago Malefoy et son fils. Ose me dire que j'ai tort !

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son assiette, se sentant atrocement mal. Évidemment qu'il avait raison mais…

\- Ecoute, reprit le blond. Tu n'as pas à me donner de réponse définitive maintenant. Promets-moi seulement que tu y réfléchiras.

La Gryffondor finit par opiner, des larmes pleins les yeux. Elle ferma les paupières, tentant au maximum de ravaler l'énorme boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Soudainement, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que Drago n'était plus assis en face d'elle. Elle tourna la tête. Il se tenait debout, près d'elle.

\- Viens, allons prendre l'air quelques minutes.

Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, elle hocha simplement la tête et essaya de rester la plus digne possible même si elle avait envie de s'effondrer et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Le Serpentard plaça une main dans son dos et la conduisit jusqu'à un large balcon. Ils étaient seuls. Hermione s'approcha de la rambarde et s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son regard se perdit sur la ville, au-dessous d'elle, alors qu'ils se situaient au cinquième étage d'un imposant bâtiment. Elle observait les décorations de Noël, les voitures Moldus, les parisiens qui se promenaient, son regard s'attachant à tout ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de penser. Elle frissonna légèrement et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son manteau dans le restaurant. Elle amorça un mouvement pour se retourner à l'intérieur mais, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ôter ses mains de la rambarde en fer forgé, Drago déposait sa veste sur ses épaules. Une sensation de chaleur accompagnée de l'effluve de son parfum l'envahirent et la Gryffondor ferma instinctivement les yeux. Etrangement, elle se sentait apaisée par son odeur. Doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuie, il replaça une main dans son dos avant de s'avancer jusqu'à se tenir à sa hauteur, sur sa gauche. Hermione murmura un vague « merci » et il remua la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait pas à le remercier. Ils restèrent silencieux, observant Paris qui s'étendaient devant eux, pendant encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard reprenne la parole.

\- Je suis désolé.

Hermione eut un petit sourire triste.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Son sourire s'élargit quelque peu et elle posa la tête contre son épaule. Automatiquement, il écarta son bras encore davantage et l'attira à lui comme s'il n'avait attendu que son mouvement pour amorcer le sien.

\- Ecoute… n'en parlons plus, d'accord ? Il nous reste deux jours à passer ici et…

Il s'interrompit et ne finit pas sa phrase, le silence s'imposant une nouvelle fois entre eux.

\- Et tu dois faire tout ce que j'ai envie que l'on fasse demain, termina-t-elle finalement, un mince sourire aux lèvres en se tournant vers lui.

Il lui sourit en retour.

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, alors retournons dîner.

* * *

(1) Hermione et Drago étant anglais, « _Pretty Woman_ » signifie pour eux « jolie femme » et Drago, ne connaissant pas la référence au mythique film Moldu, ne comprend donc pas ce dont parle Hermione. Ce qui explique pourquoi il lui répond (seulement) qu'il connait des « jolis femmes » et qu'il ne relève pas davantage. Voilà pour ceux qui n'avaient pas forcément compris ;).

* * *

ET VOILA ! Alors... **que pensez-vous du début de ce petit W-E à Paris ?**

Je suis certaine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à tout cela. **Une Hermione qui semble à fleur de peau ; des cachoteries à propos des cadeaux de Noël (que pensez-vous qu'ils vont mutuellement s'offrir ?) ; un dîner et une NOUVELLE PROPOSITION : Drago veut qu'Hermione vienne avec Scorpius et lui en VACANCES ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions à propos de tout cela ! ;)**

 **Et comment envisager la suite ?**

 **Hermione va-t-elle accepter ?**

Bref :

.

 **A vos claviers ! JE VEUX SAVOIR ABSOLUMENT TOUUUUUUUUUUT CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ SUR CE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ! :D**

.

Je vous fais de gros bisous tout doux (ce sont les meilleurs ceux-là ! *-*) et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre cinquante-trois et (pour ceux qui sont intéressés) à samedi soir pour découvrir quel sera son titre !

 **Chalusse**


	54. Chapitre 53

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous allez tous très bien !

Comme chaque semaine, je débute cette note en remerciant du foooond du cœur mes revieweurs/euses d'amour. Vous êtes toujours tou(te)s au TOP DE LA TOPITUDE DU TOPISSIMES ! Cette fic' a presque atteint les 550 reviews et c'est géniaaaaaal ! Merciiiiii. :) Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui continuent à mettre cette histoire (ou moi) en fav'/alerte également. *-*

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Guest** : Si Hermione paraissait aller mieux ces derniers temps, elle semble à nouveau retomber dans la « dépression ». L'approche des fêtes de fin d'année est compliquée pour elle car elle pense beaucoup à Rose (et à Ron aussi, bien entendu). Avoir conscience que Drago est amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle non, le fait qu'il l'invite à partager des vacances « en famille » et le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas que les choses changent entre eux complexifie d'autant plus sa situation. ^^ Peut-être acceptera-t-elle d'aller en Islande, peut-être pas… suspens ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie que tu comprennes Hermione car ça signifie que ses réactions/son comportement sont crédibles donc c'est parfait ! :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Des millions de mercis pour ta review et ton indéfectible fidélité qui me touche beaucoup. Bisous et bonne soirée à toi également !

 **TheWhiteFerret** : Ton pseudo me fait terriblement penser à Drago (ce qui est probablement voulu ^^), c'est pour cela que je l'aime autant. ;)

Il y a du « tournage autour du pot » entre les Dramione ? TU M'ÉTONNES ! C'est comme cela depuis quelques temps maintenant mais là, on semble atteindre des sommets. Leur surnom officiel n'est pas « les Handicapés des Sentiments » pour rien. ;) Je peux totalement comprendre que tu trouves leur attitude « adorable et frustrante » à la fois. D'ailleurs, c'est parfait que tu ressentes cela car c'est le but. ^^ Espérons pour nous et pour eux que ça devienne uniquement « adorable » mais au vu de la situation, il risque d'y avoir du boulot… Enfin bref ! ^^ Je te remerciiiiiie pour ta nouvelle review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !

 **Doudou** : Je commence par te remercier de prendre le temps de m'écrire pour la première fois. :) C'est toujours un grand plaisir de faire la « connaissance » de nouveaux/elles revieweurs/euses. Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise en dépit de la longueur de ses chapitres. Personnellement, je préfère proposer de longs chapitres et en proposer moins que d'en proposer cent-cinquante très courts. Je considère (mais il ne s'agit bien évidemment que de mon point de vue) cela plus respectueux envers les lecteurs. :)

Ensuite, en ce qui concerne les « points négatifs » que tu as pu relever : Drago fait étalage de son argent mais ça, c'est parce qu'il ne souhaite absolument pas réprimer ses pulsions dépensières. D'ailleurs, pour lui, c'est « normal ». Il veut également faire plaisir et si Hermione ne « comprend pas » cela, lui, d'un autre côté, ne « comprend pas » qu'elle n'accepte pas. Drago est comme un enfant, si on lui dit « non », il va d'autant plus s'acharner à faire le contraire. C'est ce qu'il se passe entre autres avec Hermione.

Concernant les « sentiments » d'Hermione vis-à-vis de Ron : bien évidement, il est et demeurera toujours son premier amour et il est tout aussi évident qu'elle ne l'oubliera jamais. Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu le contraire. Seulement, Hermione a fait son deuil de Ron. (Ce qui ne signifie absolument pas qu'elle « l'oublie ».) Par ailleurs, le fait qu'Hermione ne se « remémore » pas tout le temps Ron et Rose est volontaire… Cela dans le sens où l'on constate qu'elle enfouit et cherche à éviter sa douleur et sa peine plus qu'elle les vit. Ce qui semble progressivement la rattraper si on en croit les récents événements…

Enfin bref, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise malgré ces deux petits « points noirs » ! :) J'espère que cela continuera ainsi jusqu'à son terme. En attendant, je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Peut-être à une prochaine fois. Bises !

 **Ma biche** : Tout comme pour la précédent(e) revieweur/euse, je commence par te remercier de prendre le temps de me laisser tes impressions pour la première fois. :) Je suis très, très, très heureuse que cette fic' te plaise autant. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton magnifique compliment. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Mille mercis, gros bisous et bonne semaine à toi ! :)

 **inconnue** **224** : Je suis navrée mais je pense qu'il y a eu un problème avec ta review. Un point d'interrogation apparaît mais rien d'autre… :/ Peut-être y a-t-il eu un bug. N'hésite pas à me réécrire à la fin de ce chapitre si tu le souhaites. Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ton attention malgré tout et j'espère que tu apprécieras ta lecture du jour. :)

.

Voilà pour les RàRs anonymes !

Nous nous retrouvons en ce mercredi de la St Valentin avec un nouveau chapitre où nous allons découvrir ce qu'Hermione a prévu pour notre très cher Drago ! Comment se déroulera la deuxième journée du W-E des « Handicapés des Sentiments » à Paris ? Suspens, suspens !

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin. :)

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 53 : Un Sang-Pur chez les Moldus**

En rentrant du restaurant, où Drago et elle n'avaient pas reparlé de leurs hypothétiques vacances en commun, Hermione avait investi la salle de bain. Pendant qu'elle se démaquillait, les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues. Elles s'étaient ensuite estompées lorsqu'elle avait ôté sa robe puis revêtu sa nuisette et, au moment où elle était finalement retournée dans sa chambre, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Drago l'avait tendrement embrassée sur la joue avant de lui-même se rendre dans la pièce d'eau tandis que la Gryffondor se glissait sous les couvertures.

.

Elle se mit sur le flanc, dos à la place de son amant, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Le blond la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard mais Hermione ne se retourna pas. Elle savait parfaitement que Drago ne dormait pas mais elle ne parvenait pas à se retourner. Car si elle se retournait maintenant… elle devrait expliquer pourquoi les larmes inondaient de nouveaux ses joues et ça, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le faire. Elle pleura donc en silence pendant… elle ne savait pas, peut-être trente minutes, une heure ou bien deux. Le fait était qu'elle ne devait pas être très discrète car, au bout d'un moment, le Serpentard se plaça dans son dos, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et la serra fortement contre lui. Aucune parole ne fut échangée mais Hermione se sentit tout de même un peu mieux. À peine en arriva-t-elle à cette conclusion qu'elle se remit à pleurer encore un peu plus.

Elle eut beau se fustiger mentalement, enfouir son visage dans son oreiller, se retourner et se presser davantage contre Drago, elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Agacée contre elle-même, la Gryffondor finit par se lever vers trois heures du matin. Elle sortit du lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son amant qui remua seulement un peu. La jeune femme enfila le pull qu'il avait laissé traîner sur une chaise puis sortit sur le balcon. Elle prit une chaise, la plaça face à l'avenue des Champs-Elysées, s'assit et recommença à tergiverser, encore et toujours. A quoi pensait-elle ? Eh bien à, à peu près tout. Sa relation avec Drago. La proposition de Drago. Ce que son cerveau lui dictait de faire. Ce que son cœur lui dictait de faire. Son instinct maternel bien trop développé à l'égard de Scorpius Malefoy. Sa fille. La mort de sa fille. La mort de Ron. La douleur qu'elle ne ressentait plus à son égard. Le regard des Weasley-Potter. Les questions qu'avaient soulevées les paroles de Percy Weasley. Les réponses que son cerveau y apportait. Les réponses que son cœur y apportait. Son travail. Son désir de faire autre chose. Son désir de faire plus. Son désir de changer de vie. Son désir de tourner la page. Sa peur. Sa fille. Ginny. Sa fille. Harry. Sa fille. Scorpius. Sa fille. Drago. Elle. Drago. Elle. Drago. Le week-end qu'ils passaient ensemble. Le week-end qu'elle était en train de gâcher. Son envie de ne pas gâcher ces moments. Ces moments qu'elle aimait. Un peu. Beaucoup. Trop. Pas assez.

Prendre une inspiration. Fermer les paupières. Profiter de l'odeur du pull de Drago. Faire le vide dans son esprit. Rouvrir les paupières. Se lever. S'accrocher à la balustrade. Observer la rue. Prendre une décision. Sécher ses larmes. Ne plus penser. Agir. Se promettre de ne plus pleurer. Tout au moins jusqu'à la fin du séjour. Sourire à la perspective du programme du lendemain. Regarder une dernière fois Paris. Ranger la chaise. Rentrer dans sa chambre. _Leur_ chambre. Le rejoindre. Le regarder dormir. Le trouver beau. Un peu. Beaucoup. Trop. Pas assez. Caresser sa joue du bout du doigt. Sourire alors qu'il pousse un soupir d'aise. Fermer les paupières. Le toucher. Un peu. Beaucoup. Trop. Pas assez. Ôter son pull. Se glisser sous les draps. Le regarder encore un peu. Poser la tête sur son torse. Apprécier. _L'_ apprécier. Un peu. Beaucoup. Trop. Pas assez. Se mentir. Un peu. Beaucoup. Trop. Pas assez. S'endormir. _Enfin_.

 _OoOoOoO_

A l'instar de la matinée précédente, Hermione se réveilla seule dans le grand lit. Elle se redressa doucement avant de bailler et de se frotter les yeux. Toutefois et contrairement au matin précédent, elle n'eut pas à chercher son amant très longtemps. Cinq secondes plus tard, très précisément, Drago passait l'arcade qui séparait la chambre du salon, un plateau entre les mains. Hermione dut se frotter les yeux une nouvelle fois pour être certaine de ne pas être en train de rêver. Mais non, c'était bien Drago Malefoy qui était au pied de son lit, un plateau garni d'un très alléchant petit-déjeuner dans les mains et sans aucun vêtement sur lui hormis un boxer noir qu'Hermione appréciait tout particulièrement… Elle resta totalement immobile, presque choquée, alors que le Serpentard déposait son plateau sur une chaise et s'approchait de nouveau du lit d'une démarche féline. Hermione ne le quitta pas du regard alors qu'il la rejoignait sur le matelas. Il l'embrassa une première fois sur l'épaule, puis dans le cou et enfin sur les lèvres. Hermione eut l'impression de perdre pied à peu près entre « cou » et « lèvres » et le baiser qu'il lui donna n'aida pas franchement.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-il lascivement à son oreille avant de tracer un sillon de baisers humides du creux de son oreille jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

\- Bon-bonjour, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau, de toute évidence ravi de son petit effet.

\- Eh bien voilà, je suis prêt à faire tout ce que tu désires pendant cette journée. Alors ordonne et j'exécute, dit-il.

« Respire Hermione, respire ».

\- Ah… euh… bah… tu pourrais peut-être…

\- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Euh… me dire pourquoi tu m'as apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit.

« Bravo, Hermione, franchement… bravo ! ». Le Serpentard s'écarta un peu d'elle avant de la regarder, sceptique.

\- Je pensais simplement que ça te ferait plaisir, dit-il sincèrement.

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir avant de parler, cette fois-ci.

\- Mer-Merci. C'est euh… gentil.

Le blond lui adressa un mince sourire auquel Hermione ne répondit pas.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils blonds.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment habituée au « gentil Malefoy », c'est tout, répondit Hermione.

En face d'elle, le Serpentard eut un petit rire moqueur.

\- Quoi ? l'apostropha la jeune femme.

Il ne répondit pas mais se pencha de nouveau vers elle afin de lui donner un long baiser.

\- Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu préférais le… Attends, comment est-ce que tu m'avais dit l'autre fois ? fit-t-il en se mettant à réfléchir. Ah oui ! Le Malefoy « imbu de lui-même, moqueur et brutal », c'est bien ça Granger ? railla-t-il.

Hermione se mit à rosir en entendant ses propres paroles.

\- C'était « imbu de lui-même, railleur et violent », rectifia-t-elle finalement tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient à leur tour d'un sourire amusé.

\- C'est vrai, rit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas alors que Drago s'approchait à nouveau de son oreille.

\- Et voudrais-tu le voir revenir ?

Entrant dans son jeu, Hermione sourit avant de répondre sur le même ton, faisant courir ses ongles le long de son dos.

\- Hum… oui… Peut-être pendant les trente prochaines minutes…

\- Les trente prochaines minutes ?! se récria-t-il faussement. Et que dirais-tu de trois heures plutôt ?

\- Trois heures ? rigola la jeune femme.

\- Oui… Tu lui manques beaucoup aussi, tu sais, dit-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

\- Je veux bien te croire mais…, elle étouffa un mince gémissement alors qu'il la faisait basculer sur le lit et glissait sa main droite le long de sa cuisse, remontant sa nuisette. Mais je nous ai prévu un pro… un programme…

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien, comme je te l'ai promis, je ferai tout ce que tu veux alors si trente minutes te sont suffisantes, je ne m'y opposerais pas mais n'attends pas de moi que je ne tente pas de te donner envie de vouloir rester dans ce lit pendant un peu plus longtemps que seulement trente petites minutes, susurra-t-il en traçant des sillons de baisers de son oreille à son cou puis jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins.

Hermione ne répondit même pas, se laissant totalement envahir par les vagues de plaisir que procuraient les mains, la langue et le corps de Drago sur le sien. Comme promis, il ne donna pas vraiment dans le romantisme mais cela ne gêna nullement la Gryffondor, bien au contraire. Elle alla même jusqu'à prendre les rênes de leurs ébats, la deuxième fois, ce qui ne sembla pas, non plus, déplaire à son amant.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Drago, laisse-moi me lever, rigola Hermione alors qu'il faisait glisser sa paume de sa poitrine à son ventre.

\- Mais tu peux te lever, personne ne t'en empêche, _Hermione_ , rétorqua-t-il tandis que sa main se faisait encore un peu plus baladeuse.

\- Espèce de…

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-il en passant une seconde fois son doigt sur son point le plus sensible.

\- Serpe… Oh Merlin ! soupira-t-elle. Serpentard ! Espèce de Serpentard, réussit-elle à dire alors que son doigt s'insinuait un peu plus bas encore.

Il eut un petit sourire lubrique.

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment, tu le sais ma belle. Donc, si j'étais toi, je réfléchirais à d'autres insult…

Elle étouffa ses paroles par un langoureux baiser.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione attrapa deux plans de Paris à la réception puis retourna près de Drago.

\- Alors, que fait-on ? l'interrogea-t-il tandis qu'ils quittaient leur hôtel.

\- Tu verras bien, répondit Hermione en consultant successivement ses deux cartes.

Le Serpentard se renfrogna mais la jeune femme ne lui accorda aucun regard.

\- Ok, fit-elle en fermant son plan. Viens.

Elle prit le leadership et ils s'éloignèrent à pieds dans le froid de cette journée d'automne.

.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis Drago s'immobilisa brusquement en comprenant où Hermione avait l'intention de l'emmener.

\- Il en est HORS DE QUESTION, Granger !

La Gryffondor, qui s'était attendue à une telle réaction, demeura parfaitement calme.

\- Je croyais que tu devais faire tout ce que je voulais aujourd'hui, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais pas _ça_ !

\- Oh allez Malefoy, tu ne vas pas mourir parce que tu auras pris une fois le Métro dans ta vie ! s'agaça la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel devant son attitude puérile.

Comme pour donner raison à ses paroles, le blond croisa fermement les mains sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils ce qui lui donna l'air d'un enfant de cinq ans quand auquel on aurait refusé quelque chose.

\- J'ai dit _non,_ Granger. On va prendre un taxi.

Hermione se retint de lui faire une réflexion mais tenta plutôt une autre technique. Elle prit un air détaché, lui sourit, puis dit :

\- Très bien, Drago. Tu peux prendre un taxi si tu le souhaites. Nous allons au Louvre. On se retrouve là-bas. A tout à l'heure.

Et elle le planta là, pivotant sur ses talons et commençant à descendre les marches de la bouche de métro. Elle compta mentalement les marches et sentit un corps se presser quelque peu contre le siens au bout de la quinzième.

\- Putain, j'en reviens pas d'être en train de te suivre là-dedans ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Je ne t'oblige pas à m'accompagner, tu peux très bien prendre un taxi, dit-elle alors qu'ils pénétraient enfin sous terre.

\- Pour que tu te fasses agresser par un pauvre type, certainement pas !

Hermione eut un petit sourire qu'elle lui dissimula.

.

\- Bordel mais il ne va pas arrêter de te mater celui-là ! beugla presque Drago – en anglais – en envoyant un regard noir à un homme qui observait Hermione d'un peu trop près selon lui.

Malgré l'affliction qu'il lui inspirait, la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant son expression mi-furieuse, mi-dégoûtée d'être dans les transports en commun. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes dans le métro.

\- Ok, c'est ici que nous sortons.

\- Merlin merci, j'ai cru que cette merde ne s'arrêterait jamais.

\- Drago ! On y est à peine resté dix minutes !

\- Ouais bah, c'était dix minutes de trop ! En plus, j'ai bien cru devoir foutre mon poing dans la gueule de l'autre con là-bas, renifla-t-il en jetant un dernier regard typiquement « Malefoyen » à l'homme qui avait finalement détourné les yeux d'Hermione.

Cette dernière soupira.

\- Arrêter de jurer, c'est en option chez toi ?

\- Désolé mais il faut bien que j'extériorise ma colère d'une façon ou d'une autre, dit-il avec philosophie.

\- Non mais ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, franchement ! Extériorise autrement ! rigola-t-elle.

Il fit mine de réfléchir tandis qu'ils remontaient à la surface.

\- Eh bien… c'est soit ça, soit on rentre à l'hôtel pour que je te fasse encore l'amour et, crois-moi, je suis tellement furieux par ce que tu m'as obligé à faire que ça va pendre plus que trente petites minutes.

\- Parfait, dis plein de jurons, capitula Hermione. Mais fais au moins attention à ce qu'aucun enfant ne soit à proximité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ? Ils ne comprennent rien de toute façon !

Oh Merlin, quelle idée avait-elle eut là… Heureusement qu'elle le connaissait suffisamment et avait su anticiper ses réactions car, sinon, ils seraient très certainement déjà en train de se hurler mutuellement dessus.

.

\- Rassure-moi Granger…, commença-t-il alors qu'ils faisaient tous les deux la queue pour acheter leurs tickets d'entrée.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne comptes pas m'infliger la visite guidée j'espère…, dit-il d'une voix où des notes angoissées étaient clairement perceptibles.

Hermione se retint de rire mais ne put réprimer le sourire moqueur qui prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Non, Drago… je ne compte pas « t'infliger » la visite guidée, répondit-elle finalement.

Il soupira longuement.

\- Merlin merci !

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel. Ils finirent par arriver au guichet. Ils payèrent leur place puis Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au plan.

\- J'aimerais bien voir tout ce qui a attrait aux antiquités grecques et égyptiennes, ça te dit ? proposa-t-elle distraitement tout en continuant de marcher.

\- Franchement, je m'en fous, répondit-il très sincèrement.

\- Arrête de râler ! le réprimanda-t-elle en se remettant à marcher. Nous sommes à Paris, nous ne pouvions pas partir sans voir le Louvre ! C'est tout de même le plus grand musée d'art du monde !

\- Oh si, nous aurions très bien pu…

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration mais ne répondit pas.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Oh regarde ! C'est vraiment beau toutes ces couleurs ! s'émerveilla Hermione en le tirant par la manche.

\- Ouais… magnifique, répondit-il d'un ton blasé.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce putain d'endroit, la Gryffondor se retourna vers lui en lui balançant un regard noir. Pour Drago, tout était pareil : un gros tas de babioles sans intérêt tandis qu'Hermione tenait à s'arrêter devant _toutes_ les pièces et _tous_ les écriteaux !

\- Drago ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu sais ce que veut dire ce mot ? demanda-t-elle en pointant l'écriteau devant eux qui était rédigé en Français.

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il sans même regarder.

\- Tu n'as même pas regardé !

\- Si ! Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire ce mot, c'est tout. Désolé.

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux pour faire bonne figure alors qu'elle demandait à un visiteur un peu plus loin.

.

\- Oh regarde ! C'est la momie ! s'exclama-t-elle toute excitée en pointant une grande cage en verre un peu plus loin.

Merlin cette journée allait être très, très, très longue…

Granger fit, au bas mot, cinq fois le tour de la soi-disant momie. Elle interpella même une guide qui faisait faire une visite à un petit groupe de personnes pour lui demander des renseignements supplémentaires. Pendant ce temps, eh bien… Drago patientait. Encore, encore et encore. Heureusement que Granger était le meilleur coup qu'il n'ait jamais connu de sa vie ou alors il l'aurait déjà plantée là pour rentrer à Londres et ce depuis longtemps. Pourtant, il ne put empêcher le mince sourire qui étira ses lèvres en la voyant revenir vers lui, de toute évidence ravie des explications qu'elle avait eues. Il l'écouta donc babiller sur les momies alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur visite. Enfin… qu' _elle_ poursuivait sa visite et que _lui_ continuait de piétiner comme un idiot.

.

\- Oh non ! geignit-elle alors au bout d'un moment.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est déjà quinze heures !

\- Ah oui ? Je n'avais pas remarqué…

Quel affreux mensonge pour lui qui regardait sa montre toutes les deux minutes. Elle afficha une moue triste.

\- Je crois que l'on va devoir s'arrêter là…

Merlin avait enfin écouté ses prières !

\- … et directement se rendre à la section réservée aux peintures.

Ah bah non finalement…

\- La section réservée à quoi ? demanda Drago qui espérait avoir mal comprit.

\- Aux peintures, dit-elle en reprenant sa marche. Je veux voir « _Mona Lisa_ ».

\- Mona qui ?!

\- « _La_ _Joconde_ », « _Mona Lisa_ », le tableau peint par Léonard de Vinci ! C'est certainement le tableau le plus célèbre du monde Moldu.

\- Ah… Et c'est une femme ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon et bien j'espère au moins qu'elle est nue… Ça rendra peut-être cette « visite » un peu plus divertissante.

La Gryffondor s'arrêta brusquement avant de se retourner vers lui, mi-mortifiée mi-amusée.

\- Espèce de pervers.

\- Oui bah… désolé mais ça fait des heures que tu marches devant moi et, franchement, … ton c… tes _fesses_ – se reprit-il en voyant le regard lourd de sens qu'elle lui adressa – sont beaucoup plus intéressantes et attrayantes à regarder que toutes ces conneries.

En face de lui, Hermione roula des yeux avant de rire.

\- Tu es irrécupérable.

Il inclina légèrement la tête comme s'il était positivement touché par ce qu'elle disait.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Regarde, on doit être arrivé, annonça Hermione en voyant un attroupement assez important de visiteurs qui étaient rassemblés devant un large pan de mur.

\- Attend c'est pour cette… cette _croûte_ qu'on a fait tout ce chemin ?! explosa le Serpentard, faisant se retourner plusieurs visiteurs.

\- Malefoy ! siffla Hermione entre ses dents alors qu'elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir le tableau.

Ils finirent par parvenir à approcher et le blond se plaça dans son dos.

\- Sincèrement, Granger, tu ne vas pas me dire que ça, c'est de l'art !

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Mais c'est moche ! Et puis elle n'est même pas à poil.

Hermione se passa une main sur les yeux avant de reporter son attention sur « _Mona Lisa_ ».

\- Tu es un vrai poète, Malefoy !

Il ne répondit pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient quelque peu éloignés pour permettre à d'autres d'observer le tableau.

\- Non mais, entre nous, c'est laid, dit-il très sérieusement. Je veux dire… ça n'a aucun intérêt d'avoir ça chez soi !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Et crois-moi, tout le monde rêverait d'avoir « _La Joconde_ » chez lui !

\- Oui bah ne t'attends pas à ce que je te l'offre pour ton prochain anniversaire. Hors de question que je vois un truc pareil quand je viendrai dans ton appartement !

Hermione le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Euh… rien…

\- Granger…, la menaça-t-il.

\- Tu sais que ce tableau a été estimé à un ou deux milliards d'Euros ?

\- Ça fait quoi en Gallion, ça ?

\- Beaucoup trop pour toi, rit-elle en continuant de marcher.

Il ne répondit pas. Hermione se tourna vers lui et se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté, les yeux dans le vague et les sourcils froncés. Surprise, la jeune femme revint sur ses pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Chut, l'intima-t-il en fronçant encore davantage les sourcils.

A présent totalement perdue, Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit qu'il… qu'il fasse elle-ne-savait-quoi. Il remonta finalement les yeux vers elle tandis qu'un large sourire presque arrogant étirait ses traits. Hermione se prépara mentalement au pire et eut bien raison lorsqu'il annonça simplement :

\- Tu sais, je pourrais te l'offrir.

\- Qu-Quoi ?!

\- Cette croûte, je pourrais te l'offrir. Ce que je ne ferai jamais, bien évidemment. C'est trop moche !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Merlin Granger, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?! s'agaça-t-il.

La jeune femme le tira par la manche puisqu'il dérangeait un couple qui essayait d'observer un tableau devant lequel il était planté depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais _que_ millionnaire, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Dans notre monde, oui. Mais le Gallion vaut beaucoup plus cher que l'Euro, dit-il simplement en affichant une expression suffisante.

Cette fois-ci, ce fût Hermione qui s'arrêta de marcher. Elle ferma les paupières, les rouvrit, les ferma encore.

\- Tu sais, Granger, ce n'est pas parce que tu vas faire ça que mes Gallions vont disparaître de mes coffres, rigola-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il fit glisser ses mains autour de sa taille.

\- Mais… Mais… Drago…

\- Mais… Mais… Quoi, Hermione ? dit-il, amusé.

\- Tu…

\- Oui ? Je…

Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, Hermione se contenta de le regarder, totalement perdue.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je trouve ridicule les petites crises que tu peux me faire parce que je t'emmène dans un restaurant un peu chic ou que je t'offre quelque chose d'un peu cher ?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Ça ne change strictement rien, siffla-t-elle. Millionnaire dans notre monde, milliardaire chez les Moldus, je m'en fiche, je ne veux plus que tu fasses autant de dépenses inconsidérées et inutiles.

\- Ce n'est jamais inutile lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, Hermione, susurra-t-il sur un ton charmeur.

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil.

\- Pas la peine de faire ton Drago Malefoy avec moi. Ça ne fonctionne pas. Alors plus de dépenses de ce genre.

\- Ok…, capitula-t-il.

\- Merci.

\- … pour le moment.

\- Drago…

\- Chut, viens, tu as encore plein de croûte à admirer.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Hermione ! J'ai faim ! se plaignit le Serpentard.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sérieusement, Malefoy, tu as quel âge ? Six ans et demi ? rigola la jeune femme.

\- Non mais j'ai faim et ça fais des _heures_ qu'on est là !

\- Oui eh bien si tu as un moyen pour faire avancer la file plus vite, je t'en prie, s'agaça la Gryffondor alors qu'ils se dirigeaient, de même que des centaines d'autres visiteurs, vers la sortie.

\- S'il n'y a que ça !

Il l'attrapa brusquement dans ses bras, plaçant une main sous ses genoux tandis que l'autre entourait ses épaules.

\- Ferme les yeux et ne bouge plus, ordonna-t-il rapidement alors que la jeune femme poussait un cri de surprise.

\- Quoi ?! Mais…

\- POUSSEZ-VOUS ! MA FEMME A FAIT UN MALAISE ! PUTAIN MAIS BOUGEZ DE LA ! beugla-t-il soudainement en se mettant à marcher très rapidement, Hermione dans ses bras.

La foule se fendit immédiatement en deux, laissant un boulevard pour Drago et sa, soi-disant, femme évanouie.

\- Monsieur, l'interpella un homme. Attendez… je suis médecin !

\- Rien à faire, je dois la faire sortir d'ici ! répondit le Serpentard en ne ralentissant même pas.

\- Mais… Monsieur !

.

Cinq minutes et un sortilège de confusion plus tard, Hermione touchait de nouveau le sol. Elle se retourna vivement avant de frapper au torse son amant qui explosait de rire.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies osé faire ça, Malefoy ! se récria-t-elle.

\- Oh arrête de faire ta rabat-joie ! C'était trop drôle ! Tu as vu leur tête ?!

Et il se remit à rire à gorge déployé.

\- Tu n'es qu'un… qu'un…, s'agaça Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en tentant par tous les moyens de réprimer un léger sourire.

\- Un quoi ? Un Serpentard ? Un connard ?

\- Oui… ça doit être un mélange des deux !

\- Humph… Arrête Grangie, je vois bien que tu te retiens de rire toi aussi, se moqua-t-il.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec de moins en moins de fermeté mais en gardant les bras croisés.

\- Et qui est l'enfant de six ans et demi maintenant ?

\- Pff…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se détourner de lui. Mais il la rattrapa très rapidement et l'attira en arrière avant d'embrasser sa joue.

\- Arrête de faire la rabat-joie. C'était drôle, tu es d'accord avec moi – ne dément pas je vois ton regard – et, franchement, c'était le moment le plus divertissant de cette journée alors ne commence pas à jouer à la petite Gryffondor outrée. N'oublie pas que je te connais, Granger… Ce petit jeu ne marche plus avec moi.

Un léger sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui se retourna dans les bras de Drago pour lui faire face.

\- Tu es certain qu'il s'agissait bien du moment le plus divertissant de cette journée ? demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

Il rit avant de se pencher pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Excuse-moi. Je voulais dire le moment le plus divertissant de cette journée… depuis que je t'ai donné l'orgasme de ta vie ce matin, se reprit-il, amusé.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- « L'orgasme de ma vie » ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui… Enfin non… les trois orgasmes de ta vie !

\- Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée, alors qu'un couple avec trois enfants passait près d'eux. Baisse d'un ton !

\- Quoi ? Ils finiront bien par en entendre parler à un moment où à un autre de toute façon…, dit-il en haussant les épaules, alors que, derrière eux, l'une des petites filles demandait à ses parents ce qu'était un « triorgazems ». (1)

Hermione s'empressa d'attraper son amant par le bras et de le tirer un peu plus loin, mortifiée, tandis que ce dernier explosait de nouveau de rire en avisant le regard presque apeuré des parents devant leur petite fille qui devait avoir à peine sept ans.

.

\- Tu es content de toi ?

\- Très ! fanfaronna le blond alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du Louvre.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son plan, s'assurant qu'elle ne se trompait pas de rue, avant de demander :

\- Tu as toujours faim ?

\- Très ! répéta-t-il.

\- Bien.

\- Où allons-nous ? Nous ne rentrons pas dîner à l'hôtel ?

\- Si… Mais nous allons passer nous acheter à manger avant cela, répondit-elle distraitement en tournant à l'angle d'une rue.

Soudain, le blond s'arrêta.

\- Quoi ? Tu sais que nous n'avons pas de cuisine dans notre suite…

\- Oui, je suis au courant, répondit-elle tranquillement.

\- Alors comment… Oh non ! C'est absolument hors de question ! explosa-t-il brusquement alors qu'ils approchaient de l'endroit où Hermione voulait acheter à dîner.

Surprise par sa réaction, cette dernière se retourna vers lui.

\- Tu connais ?

\- Oui ! Et il est HORS DE QUESTION que je mange cette merde ! Tu m'as bien entendu ?!

\- Comment connais-tu ? demanda la jeune femme, faisant fi de ses remarques.

\- Il y a de la pub pour cette _merde_ partout chez les Moldus ! maugréa-t-il.

\- Ah d'accord, répondit simplement Hermione en se retournant pour continuer de marcher.

Mais il l'agrippa fermement par le bras, l'obligeant à rester sur place.

\- Ecoute moi bien, _Granger_ , dit-il très sérieusement. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je mette les pieds là-dedans, c'est clair ?! fit-il en pointant du doigts le McDonald's juste en face deux.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu voudras.

\- Merci.

\- Tu n'auras juste pas à manger jusqu'à demain matin, c'est tout.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu dois faire tout ce que je veux, Malefoy, et si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi… Eh bien je t'obligerais à attendre jusqu'à demain pour manger quelque chose.

\- M'en fiche, même si tu me surveilles pour le moment, je me lèverai dans la nuit.

\- Je te jetterai un sortilège !

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Essaye un peu pour voir.

\- Je m'en fous, je briserai le sortilège.

\- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

\- Bordel Hermione, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ?! Je ferai absolument tout ce que tu veux mais ne m'oblige pas à faire ça… s'il-te-plaît…

La Gryffondor faillit céder à sa mine de chien battu… mais faillit seulement.

\- Non, Drago. Ce que je veux c'est que tu viennes avec moi, qu'on commande et qu'on rentre manger à l'hôtel.

\- De toute façon, ils ne te laisseront pas passer avec ça entre les mains !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de se remettre à marcher.

\- Tu vas nous faire honte ! Imagine la façon dont les gens vont nous regarder !

\- Alors nous avons de la chance qu'ils ne nous connaissent pas, répondit-elle en continuant à avancer.

\- Hermione, je t'en prie !

\- Tu pourrais me supplier à genoux que ça ne changerait rien, Drago. Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire l'idiot tout à l'heure.

\- Je n'ai pas fait l'idiot !

\- Si, on aurait dit un enfant… Peut-être t'achèterais-je un Happy Meal… Tu voudrais un jouet ? se moqua-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire faussement compatissant.

\- Franchement, Granger, vas te fai…, commença-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir, _Malefoy_. Mais avant ça, nous devons entrer là, fit-elle en pointant du doigt le bâtiment derrière eux. Commander, retourner à l'hôtel et dîner.

\- Maudite Serpentard dans le corps d'une Gryffondor !

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

\- Ça n'en est pas un ! répliqua-t-il, acide.

Hermione haussa les épaules avant de traverser la route pour se rendre dans le restaurant. Elle savait que le blond émettrait quelques réticences mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être si divertissant. Elle avait conscience qu'il était parfaitement capable de jeûner jusqu'au lendemain plutôt que de la suivre dans le temple de la malbouffe Moldue aussi fut-elle réellement surprise lorsqu'elle le vit traverser à son tour. Toutefois, elle ne le montra pas et lui adressa seulement un rictus mi-amusé mi-arrogant lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Finissons-en, Granger ! Mais je te préviens _tout de suite_ , mieux vaut pour toi que je ne sois pas malade ou je peux te jurer que… que…

\- Que ?

\- Que je réfléchirais très, très, très, sérieusement à un moyen de me venger ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, siffla-t-il.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça Drago. Allez, viens réfléchir très, très, très sérieusement à un moyen de te venger à l'intérieur.

Il lui jeta un regard noir et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il ne lui tint pas la porte mais la jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait d'une borne tactile.

\- Je vais commander.

\- Comment ça _tu_ vas commander ? Ils ne prennent pas eux même les commandes dans ce truc de merde ?!

Hermione hésita entre exploser de rire devant son air outragé, le frapper pour être aussi grossier ou tout bonnement le frapper parce que ça la démangeait de le faire depuis déjà un bon moment. Elle opta plutôt pour la diplomatie et lui expliqua le fonctionnement des bornes de commandes.

\- Pour t'aider à choisir, tu peux aller regarder là-bas, l'informa-t-elle en lui montrant les panneaux explicatifs.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus, il faut que je me déplace ?! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Oh arrête de faire ton Sang-Pur ! soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il lui lança un regard torve avant de s'éloigner. Hermione l'entendit marmonner quelque chose comme « qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour… » mais n'en perçut malheureusement pas la fin.

.

Ils récupérèrent leur commande quelques minutes plus tard et Hermione retint un petit cri lorsque le Serpentard l'entraîna vivement à l'opposé de la sortie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! se récria-t-elle.

\- On va transplaner, répondit-il laconiquement avant de pousser la porte des toilettes pour hommes.

\- Drago mais arrête, on ne peut pas…

Il vérifia que personne n'était présent, lança un « Collaporta » temporaire sur la porte, attrapa son bras sans plus de cérémonies et les fit transplaner dans leur hôtel. Lorsqu'il la lâcha finalement, Hermione lui jeta un regard agacé.

\- On aurait au moins pu essayer de trouver une ruelle pour transplaner ! Que vont penser tous ces Moldus qui nous ont vu entrer dans les toilettes _ensemble_ et surtout ne pas en ressortir ?!

\- M'en fous.

\- Dis-donc, tu ne voudrais pas ralentir un peu sur les grossièretés ? Tu n'as que ça à la bouche depuis ce matin, le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu m'as obligé à prendre le métro avant de me faire piétiner pendant des heures tout en te déhanchant de façon aguicheuse devant moi.

\- Je n'ai pas…, le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole à son tour.

\- Que tu vas m'obliger à manger quelque chose de dangereux pour ma santé, continua-t-il à énumérer comme si elle n'avait pas parlé.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Et, qu'en plus, j'ai faim ! termina-t-il.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait pensé que ce serait plutôt amusant de se divertir aux dépends du Serpentard mais elle n'était plus trop sûre de ressentir autant d'enthousiasme à présent…

\- Eh bien dépêchons-nous de monter si tu as faim, dit-elle finalement et sur un ton las.

Il grogna quelque chose et la jeune femme jeta un sortilège de désillusion sur leur dîner pour ne pas que Drago se mette à lui faire une scène parce qu'un employé aurait vu qu'ils rapportaient du McDo dans leur hôtel cinq étoiles…

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Alors ? demanda Hermione.

Il ne répondit pas et lui piqua plutôt une potatoes.

\- On échange ? Je préfère ça, dit-il en désignant ses potatoes d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Si tu veux, accorda la jeune femme en soupirant.

Elle récupéra donc ses frites et regarda avec tristesse Drago engloutir ses potatoes.

\- Tu en veux une ? proposa le blond en lui en tendant une.

La jeune femme opina puis récupéra son dû.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondue… Ce n'est pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Il grogna avant de prendre une gorgée de son Coca.

\- Drago ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Avoue que tu aimes bien la malbouffe Moldue, le taquina la jeune femme.

\- Chut, mange !

Hermione rigola. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que Drago Malefoy et elle seraient un jour dans la suite d'un hôtel cinq étoiles parisien à déguster du McDo !

}{

Si quelqu'un lui avait un jour dit qu'Hermione Granger parviendrait à le traîner dans un musée pendant des heures avant de l'obliger à avaler un truc plein de gras et de cochonneries et, qu'en plus, il aimerait ça…

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu crois qu'on peut avoir une télévision ici ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Oui. Le réceptionniste m'a expliqué qu'il était possible d'en demander une. Apparemment, ça fait fureur dans les hôtels sorciers... Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… je me disais que… pour finir cette journée… on aurait pu regarder un film…, dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire innocent.

\- Un film ? répéta-t-il, suspicieux.

Elle opina tête avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Je suppose que, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle pivota la tête de gauche à droite tout en continuant à boire. Drago lui trouva un air enfantin et attendrissant.

\- Ok, soupira-t-il. Reste là.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce.

}{

Hermione sourit avant de terminer son IceTea et de jeter un sortilège pour réduire leurs déchets à l'état de cendres qu'elle mit à la poubelle. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain pour passer sa tenue de nuit et se brosser les dents. Elle en sortait lorsque Drago revint.

\- C'est bon. Le réceptionniste a dit que tu n'avais qu'à penser à une télévision et qu'elle apparaîtrait.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Hum… Je te laisse mettre ton film ou faire je ne sais quoi avec ta télévision, je vais prendre une douche.

\- Une douche ?

\- J'ai besoin de me détendre !

\- N'importe quoi ! rigola-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Le film va te détendre…

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Je t'aurais bien réclamé un massage mais j'imagine que tu vas être trop occupée à regarder ton truc, donc je vais prendre une douche.

\- Ne sois pas trop long.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'attendre, répondit Drago, que la perspective d'une soirée cinéma ne semblait pas particulièrement enchanter.

\- Ne sois pas trop long, répéta-t-elle en faisant fi de sa remarque.

Il ne répondit pas et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle faisait apparaître une télévision. Enfin… cela relevait plus du mini-cinéma qu'autre chose. Un écran d'une taille impressionnante apparut donc juste en face de leur lit et Hermione commença à rechercher le film qu'elle désirait louer. Ceci fait, parce qu'elle s'ennuyait, et surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu son quota de sucre pour la journée puisque ayant sauté le dessert au dîner, elle commanda magiquement un grand pot de pop-corn. Il apparut instantanément après qu'elle eut prononcé la formule appropriée qu'elle avait trouvé sur une liste de sortilèges qui leur avait été remise à leur arrivée à l'hôtel.

Allongée sur leur lit, elle commençait à piocher dedans lorsque Drago sortit de la salle de bain. Une simple serviette blanche ceignait sa taille et des microgoutelles d'eau parsemaient ses cheveux et son torse. Hermione attrapa un deuxième pop-corn, appréciant grandement ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Le blond capta son regard sur lui et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire en coin. Il s'approcha doucement du lit.

\- Encore du gras et du sucre ? Tu veux vraiment que je prenne des kilos ?

\- Personne ne t'oblige à en manger, répondit la Gryffondor.

\- Bah voyons…, ricana-t-il en continuant à s'approcher d'elle.

Il grimpa aisément sur le lit et se retrouva rapidement devant elle. Ne la quittant pas du regard, il se pencha jusqu'à attraper un pop-corn avec ses lèvres dans le pot qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Il se redressa alors doucement avant de continuer à s'approcher d'elle. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, Hermione lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de croquer la moitié du pop-corn qu'il tenait toujours entre ses dents. Il en profita pour lui donner un long baiser au goût de caramel. Hermione protesta légèrement lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait regarder ton film.

\- Hum… ou peut-être plus tard…

Drago rit moqueusement.

\- On verra _ça_ plus tard, je suis toujours agacé contre toi pour m'avoir obligé à faire ce que tu m'as obligé à faire aujourd'hui…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il partait enfiler un boxer. La Gryffondor ne put toutefois retenir sa main de piocher à nouveau dans le pot de pop-corn, lorsque son amant laissa tomber sa serviette au sol.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- « _Pretty Woman_ » décrypta Drago. Ce n'est pas ce truc dont tu m'avais parlé hier ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si, c'est ça. Et ce n'est pas un « truc » mais un film.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Hermione reprenait un pop-corn et jetait un sort sur l'écran.

\- C'est quoi cette image pourrie ?!

\- L'image n'est pas « pourrie », c'est parce que le film est un peu vieux, c'est tout…

\- Vieux comment ?

\- Mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix.

\- Hum… C'est quoi l'histoire ?

\- Tu verras.

\- Hum…

\- …

.

\- Attend, c'est bien ce que je crois ?!

\- Oui… Drago… Vivian est une prostituée, soupira Hermione.

\- Sérieusement ?! Non mais, franchement, c'est quoi ce film ? Depuis quand les Moldus sont-ils devenus aussi pervers.

\- Les Moldus ne sont pas pervers… Ce n'est, tout au moins, pas le thème de ce film…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Rien ! Maintenant tais-toi et regarde s'il-te-plait.

\- Mais…

\- Ou alors je te jette un sortilège ! le menaça-t-elle en s'emparant de sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet.

Le blond maugréa quelques secondes mais finit par se taire. Il fit quelques petites remarques bien senties à certains moments clés du film mais rien qui n'obligea la jeune femme à user de la magie. Au bout de trente minutes, elle s'était laissé aller à poser la tête contre le torse de Drago qui, quelques instants plus tard, se mettait à lui caresser distraitement les cheveux. Au bout d'une heure et demie, Hermione avait passé une main autour du buste de Drago et faisait glisser ses doigts sur sa cicatrice alors que l'une de ses jambes était placée entre celles du Serpentard. Ils demeurèrent ainsi tout le reste du film, Hermione finissant par simplement poser sa main sur la cicatrice de son amant tandis que ce dernier passait toujours ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu dors ? demanda doucement le blond alors que le générique défilait sous leurs yeux.

\- Non, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour se détacher de lui et il en fit de même avec elle.

\- Hermione ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Un peu surprise et, si elle devait être honnête, un peu anxieusement également, la Gryffondor rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait momentanément clos, prit une profonde inspiration et l'invita à poursuivre.

\- Où sont tes parents ?

Alors celle-là, Hermione ne l'avait certainement pas vue venir !

\- Pa-pardon ?!

\- Tu ne parles jamais de tes parents et je me disais… Enfin je trouve étrange que tu ne passes pas Noël avec eux… A moins qu'ils soient invités chez les Weasley-Potter ?

\- N-non ils… ils ne sont pas invités…, bredouilla la jeune femme.

\- Et tu ne veux pas passer Noël avec eux ? Parce que, puisque tu as accepté de passer le vingt-cinq avec nous, tu aurais peut-être pu…

\- Mes parents ne sont pas en Angleterre, Drago, le coupa-t-elle difficilement.

\- Pas en Angleterre ?

\- Non.

\- Ils ont où ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, en Australie, répondit-elle en se rasseyant sans le regarder.

\- « Aux dernières nouvelles » ? répéta-t-il, visiblement confus.

\- Oui…

\- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as plus de nouvelles d'eux ou…

\- Ecoute, Drago, je n'ai pas envie de parler de mes parents, d'accord ?

\- Mais…

La Gryffondor se retourna soudainement vers lui, le regard noir.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! siffla-t-elle avant de se lever, d'attraper un pull et de sortir sur le balcon.

.

Hermione tenta absolument tout pour ne pas pleurer mais le fait était qu'à peine deux minutes plus tard, ses joues étaient de nouveau baignées de larme. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation des illuminations de Noël et ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise lorsque Drago arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Hermione ?

\- …

Il lui tendit une main. Elle résista quelques secondes mais finit par s'en saisir. Il la tira délicatement en avant, obligeant la jeune femme à se mettre sur ses pieds. A peine fut-elle debout qu'il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Excuse-moi.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais un nouveau sanglot secoua bientôt son corps. Drago resserra un peu son étreinte avant de la reconduire à l'intérieur. Il la fit s'asseoir sur leur lit puis se plaça face à elle.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne fais que de pleurer ces derniers temps ?

\- Je ne fais pas que de pleurer…

\- Je t'ai entendue hier…

La jeune femme ne dit rien et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Mais le Serpentard l'obligea à le regarder, lui, d'une pression du doigt sous son menton. Ils restèrent silencieux puis Hermione ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je-je… je crois que c'est à cause de la période… C'est bientôt Noël et…ma fille et…

\- Tu es certaine que c'est à cause de ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas, reprit-il. Mais il ne s'agit peut-être pas de la seule raison.

Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur mais il ne précisa pas davantage sa pensée. Hermione resta silencieuse également puis prit une profonde inspiration. Elle releva le regard qu'elle avait reporté sur ses paumes ouvertes sur ses cuisses jusqu'à croiser les pupilles grises de son amant.

\- J'ai…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, baissa de nouveau les yeux, secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Dis-moi, murmura doucement Drago en plaçant une main sur son genou. Hermione, dis-moi.

La jeune femme serra ses paupières l'une contre l'autre avant de lever de nouveau la tête vers lui. Il l'observait avec intensité et une certaine anxiété.

\- Peur, souffla-t-elle. J'ai… peur.

Les larmes se remirent à couler librement sur ses joues et elle se réfugia dans ses mains, se sentant aussi idiote qu'humiliée. Drago laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'attraper ses mains entre les siennes pour dégager son visage. Il planta son regard dans ses prunelles et répondit simplement :

\- Je sais.

Hermione ne sut que faire de cette information.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps.

\- Moi ? Est-ce que j'ai peur ?

Elle hocha la tête et continua à l'observer. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire dont elle ne parvint pas à déterminer le sens. Il se leva sans répondre et prit sa baguette avant d'éteindre les lumières. Il attrapa ensuite sa main, l'invitant à se lever du lit. Désarçonnée, Hermione n'opposa aucune résistance. Il tira les draps et lui fit signe de se coucher alors que lui-même faisait le tour du lit. Il se glissa entre les draps à ses côtés tandis qu'Hermione se recroquevillait sur le flanc, ne parvenant pas à arrêter de pleurer malgré les auto-réprimandes qu'elle pouvait s'infliger toutes les dix secondes. Drago l'attira dans ses bras et, comme toujours, Hermione se sentit instantanément mieux. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait… en sécurité et…

Un nouveau sanglot secoua son corps et Drago la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il attendit qu'elle se calme quelque peu. Le silence s'installa bientôt entre eux. Un silence qu'il finit par rompre.

\- J'ai peur aussi. Tout le temps. De plein de choses. Mais tu n'es pas l'une d'entre elles.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la Gryffondor dans un souffle.

\- Parce que je n'ai plus peur de toi.

Elle n'eut pas le droit à plus d'explications et, en définitive, Hermione pensa que c'était certainement une bonne chose…

\- Dis-moi ? reprit le blond.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi sur la voie 9 ¾, le vingt-deux ?

* * *

(1) Comprenez la traduction anglaise de « trois orgasmes » francisée...

* * *

Et voilà pour cette journée « Moldue » ! :) Bon, on peut dire qu'Hermione s'est bien vengée de Drago ! Le Métro, le Louvre, un MacDo, « l'obligation » de regarder « _Pretty Woman_ » ... Et tout ça sans que le blond ne pique « réellement » (notez l'emploi des guillemets s'il-vous-plaît ^^) une crise, je pense qu'un certain Malefoy mérite des applaudissements ! ^^ Quoique…

.

Sinon... notre petite Hermione semble toujours au 36e dessous. Questionnements à propos de Drago, de ses parents, peine de ne pas avoir sa fille près d'elle en cette période de l'année... Ça fait vraiment beaucoup d'émotions pour la Gryffondor qui n'arrête pas de craquer !

.

 **La comprenez-vous ? Faut-il « avoir peur » pour elle ?**

 **Et que penser des révélations de Drago ? ...**

.

 **Comme chaque semaine, JE VOUS INVITE A M'ÉCRIRE TOUT CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ DE CE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ! :D**

.

Voilà ! Je vous fais tout plein de gros bisous tout doux, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre cinquante-quatre, à samedi soir pour découvrir quel sera son titre et… peut-être à très vite pour ceux qui me suivent… :)

 **Chalusse**


	55. Chapitre 54

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! :)

Alors… je ne sais pas si cela est lié à la publication du chapitre le jour de la St Valentin ou bien s'il a déplu mais le précédent a été moins commenté qu'à l'accoutumée. J'espère que ça ne traduit pas une déception de votre part. :/ Si c'était le cas, je vous encourage à m'écrire pour m'expliquer ce qui a pu vous déplaire/décevoir.

En parallèle, je remercie bien évidemment et du fond du cœur les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de reviewer ! Z'êtes au TOP ! ^^

.

Avant de passer aux RàRs anonymes, **je vous informe que j'ai publié un tout nouveau texte (un OS à l'occasion de la St Valentin. Autrement dit, un OS « lemonesque ») qui se nomme «** ** _Freedom tastes like us_** **» et qui est à retrouver depuis ma bio ! :)**

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Guest** : Hermione a mené Drago en bourrique toute la journée mais bon… Drago n'a pas non plus été particulièrement agréable. Et puis il se doutait un peu qu'il « subirait » cette journée. ^^

Merciiiii pour ta nouvelle review ! *-* J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite également une excellente semaine !

 **Mimi896** : Merci infiniment pour cette magnifique review et ces superbes compliments ! *-* J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire. Merci, merci, merci. A très bientôt !

.

Voilà ! Je vous laisse à présent avec le nouveau chapitre. Un chapitre qui devrait (je pense...) satisfaire les fanatiques de Scorpinou…

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin. :)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 54 : Scorpius rentre à la maison**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant les vacances ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

\- Sais pas. J'espère faire des trucs avec Hermione et mon père et voir ma grand-mère aussi. Et toi ?

\- Mes parents et moi allons passer les vacances chez mes grands-parents maternels.

\- Ah d'accord, c'est cool. Ils habitent où déjà ?

\- A côté de Cambridge, répondit Hélène en collant son visage contre la vitre du train pour regarder à l'extérieur.

Scorpius sourit en la voyant faire.

\- Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas supposés arriver avant encore trente minutes, dit-il.

\- Je sais, assura son amie en haussant les épaules à son tour.

\- Tu as bien emprunté les bons livres pour faire tes devoirs de vacances ?

\- Oui Scorp', rigola la jeune fille. Tu les as toi-même choisis hier à la Bibliothèque.

\- Ouais je sais, mais bon…

Hélène leva les yeux au ciel avant de se rasseoir sur la banquette du Poudlard Express. Daniel poussa un grognement à côté d'eux et les deux amis échangèrent un regard amusé.

.

A quinze minutes de l'arrivée, Scorpius secoua légèrement son camarade de maison pour qu'il se réveille.

\- Eh les gars… euh enfin le gars _et_ la fille, se reprit Daniel en voyant les sourcils froncés d'Hélène. On s'envoie des hiboux pendant les vac', hein ?

\- Ouais, t'inquiète pas.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt à me répondre, Malefoy, parce que cette dissertation que le vieux Slug' nous a donné me paraît INFAISABLE et je vais avoir besoin de tes talents de Mr-j'ai-toujours-la-réponse.

Scorpius roula des yeux.

\- Hum, dis-moi Daniel ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu es au courant que tu es supposé être à Serdaigle ? se moqua Hélène.

\- Ouais mais le vieux Choixpeau doit vraiment déconner.

\- Tu m'étonnes…, souffla Scorpius ce qui fit rire Hélène.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as dit, Malefoy ?

\- Rien et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Bah c'est ton nom, non ?

\- Ouais mais « Malefoy », c'est mon père, pas moi.

Son ami lui adressa un regard sceptique. Scorpius fit signe de laisser tomber alors qu'Hélène recollait son nez contre la vitre, visiblement très impatiente de revoir ses parents.

.

\- On entre en gare ! s'exclama-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes et en sautillant à moitié sur place tandis que les deux garçons échangeaient un regard entendu.

Scorpius et Daniel se levèrent et entreprirent de faire descendre leurs imposantes valises, et autres cages d'animaux, des emplacements prévus à cet effet, lorsque Hélène les interpella.

\- Scorp' regarde ! On dirait ton père ! Et… attend mais ce n'est pas Hermione Granger, ça ?! s'écria-t-elle en pointant deux personnes qui patientaient sur le quai de la gare.

\- Quoi ?! Fais voir !

Scorpius colla à son tour le nez sur la vitre qui était pleine de buée. Il frotta avec la manche de son blouson et parvint à distinguer deux silhouettes qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! dit-il dans un souffle.

\- Bah quoi ? Ton père ne devait pas venir te chercher ? l'interrogea Hélène, surprise par sa réaction.

\- Mon père si… Mais je ne savais pas qu'Hermione serait là aussi, répondit-il en observant une deuxième fois le couple pour être bien certain qu'il ne se méprenait pas.

\- Et c'est un problème ? Je croyais que tu aimais beaucoup Hermione…

\- Un problème ? Mais tu rigoles ?! Ça déchire un max, ouais ! Je vais passer de SUPER MÉGA GÉNIALISSIMES VACANCES !

\- Wow Malefoy, baisse d'un ton. Tu vas ameuter les préfets !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Dan' ! Allez, pousse-toi de là !

\- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! beugla Daniel alors que Scorpius le faisait retomber sur la banquette.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas. Il attrapa sa valise dans une main, la cage de Bathilda dans l'autre et se précipita vers la sortie.

\- À plus, passez de bonnes vacances ! s'exclama-t-il à la cantonade.

Il entendit Dan' grommeler tandis qu'Hélène riait en lui souhaitant également de bonnes vacances.

.

Scorpius dépassa plusieurs personnes puis mit enfin les pieds sur le quai de la gare. Automatiquement, il porta son regard sur la gauche et se mit à marcher à pas précipités, sa valise produisant un bruit assourdissant derrière lui. Arrivé en vue de son père et d'Hermione, il en lâcha carrément la poignée, déposa avec un peu plus de délicatesse la cage de sa chouette - qui hulula tout de même d'indignation - sur le sol puis se précipita vers eux.

}{

Hermione était en train de discuter avec Harry, Drago se tenant à sa droite et scrutant les visages des enfants qui sortaient à flux constants du train.

\- Je crois que je viens de l'apercevoir, annonça le Serpentard tandis que le fils d'Harry se présentait devant son père.

Hermione reporta son attention devant elle mais n'eut pas le temps de voir la bombe blonde qui leur fonça littéralement dessus. Scorpius les enlaça tous les deux en même temps pendant de longues secondes alors que Drago et elle échangeaient un regard puis enlaçaient le Serdaigle à leur tour.

\- Eh bien, en voilà au moins un qui est heureux de rentrer chez lui pour les fêtes, commenta Harry en jetant un regard lourd de sens à son fils.

\- Oh oui ! C'est trop, trop, trop, tro… Oh, bonjour Mr Potter, se reprit Scorpius en regardant dans la direction de la personne qui avait parlé.

\- Salut Scorpius. Tu disais quoi ? demanda Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Que c'était trop méga top que vous soyez là tous les deux ! répondit l'enfant en se retournant vers Drago et elle avant de leur sourire.

\- Bon… je crois que nous allons rentrer. A bientôt Hermione. Malefoy.

\- A plus Harry. Tu m'excuses, Gin' mais je suis un peu prise, on remet l'étreinte à plus tard ?

\- Oui, rit la rousse. Rentrez bien.

\- Merci Gin'.

\- Potter, Weaslette, les salua sobrement Drago.

.

\- T'es ami avec les Potter ? demanda Scorpius en regardant son père, sceptique.

\- Certainement pas ! se récria le Serpentard. Comment vas-tu ? poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de l'expression amusée d'Hermione et en allant récupérer la valise abandonnée de son fils.

\- Ça va, ça va. Et toi Papa ? Et toi Hermione ? Et Grand-Mère ? Oh Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il subitement.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de faire un pas qu'elle se retrouva de nouveau immobilisée. Scorpius venait de nouveau de la prendre dans ses bras en lui répétant des « Merci Hermione d'avoir sauvé Grand-Mère ». Déstabilisée, la jeune femme lui caressa doucement les cheveux, lui répondant qu'il n'avait pas à la remercier. Hermione croisa le regard de Drago qui lui adressa un mince sourire en comprenant son malaise.

\- Scorp' ?

\- Ouais ? demanda l'enfant en se détachant finalement de la Gryffondor après un dernier « Merci ».

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille rendre visite à ta grand-mère avant de rentrer à la maison ?

\- Bien-sûr ! Mais euh… tu viens avec nous Hermione… hein ?

La jeune femme échangea un regard avec son amant.

\- Si tu veux.

\- COOOOL !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel devant l'exubérance de son fils mais ne put dissimuler son sourire.

Scorpius remarqua ensuite que ses amis, Hélène et Daniel, étaient toujours sur le quai et fit donc les présentations. Hélène rougit excessivement et manqua l'apoplexie lorsqu'Hermione lui serra la main, en lui affirmant qu'elle avait beaucoup entendu parler d'elle par le biais de Scorpius. Après l'échange de quelques civilités supplémentaires, la Gryffondor, le Serpentard et le Serdaigle, finirent par se diriger vers la sortie de la gare.

\- Au fait Scorp'…

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu es au courant que tu n'es plus avec tes amis, là ? cingla Drago sur un ton autoritaire.

\- Pardon Papa. _Oui_ ? se reprit le garçon.

\- J'ai deux surprises pour toi.

Le jeune blond arrêta de marcher et leva les yeux vers son père.

\- Des surprises ? Tu veux dire des cadeaux de Noël ?

\- Non. De vraies surprises.

Scorpius fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis que son regard passait successivement de son père à Hermione pour finalement se poser sur Drago.

\- Non, Scorpius, pas _ça_ , soupira le Serpentard levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai dit « pas ça ».

Le jeune sorcier parut déçu alors qu'Hermione rosissait à vue d'œil et baissait le regard sur le sol.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? demanda le gamin.

\- Eh bien, premièrement… nous n'allons pas passer Noël que tous les trois cette année…

Scorpius fronça les sourcils avant de dévisager son père, les yeux écarquillés. Il pivota ensuite vers Hermione.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Oui, répondit Drago.

\- GÉNIIIIIIAL ! Merci Hermione !

Et pour la troisième fois de la journée, Hermione se retrouva avec un jeune Malefoy dans les bras. Elle ne put réprimer un tendre sourire en voyant le bonheur sur le visage de l'enfant qui avait les yeux légèrement brillants. Elle releva la tête et échangea un regard avec Drago.

\- C'est quoi la seconde ? De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être mieux que _ça_ !

\- Eh bien…, reprit-il en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione avant de reporter son attention sur son fils. Nous partons une semaine en vacances en Islande.

La bouche de Scorpius manqua de se décrocher.

\- C'est sérieux ?

\- Très sérieux, assura Drago, amusé par la réaction de son fils.

Scorpius eut un grand sourire. Un grand sourire qui se fana toutefois très rapidement.

\- Attend… quand tu dis « nous » …

\- Je veux dire moi, toi et…

\- Et ?! le pressa l'enfant.

Hermione vit deux regards étrangement identiques se lever vers elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et, en définitive, ne réfléchit même pas avant de répondre.

\- Et moi. Enfin si tu en as envie.

\- Si j'en ai envie ?! Mais évidemment que j'ai envie que tu sois là ! De toute façon, je ne serais pas parti si tu n'étais pas venue avec nous, assura vivement Scorpius.

Drago ricana.

\- Tu vois, Granger, je t'avais dit qu'il dirait ça.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompue par Scorpius qui les regarda alternativement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Attendez… il est _hors de question_ que je parte avec vous si vous continuez à vous appeler par vos noms de famille.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres des deux amants. Ce fut Hermione qui rassura Scorpius.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons arrêté ça. Mais disons que, parfois, les habitudes ont la vie dure…

\- Oh, je vois. Quand Papa fait ou dit des bêtises, tu l'appelles « Malefoy » ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Hum, je vois, répéta-t-il avant de se tourner vers son père. Mais toi, Papa, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais appeler Hermione par son nom de famille. Ce n'est pas comme si elle faisait ou disait des bêtises…

Hermione ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire devant l'expression outrée et légèrement vexée de Drago.

\- Je vois que Poudlard ne t'a pas changé, mon fils…

\- Pourquoi, ça aurait dû ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, mais Scorpius ne se formalisa pas du visage irrité de son père. Il préféra se retourner vers Hermione et lui adresser un grand sourire avant de se mettre à bavarder avec elle de leur sujet de prédilection : les cours.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Bonjour Grand-mère ! s'écria Scorpius en courant presque pour serrer Narcissa dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très, très bien. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas été de nouveau malade j'espère ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement en se détachant d'elle avant de l'inspecter longuement.

Amusée, Narcissa eut un petit rire.

\- Non Scorp', je n'ai pas été de nouveau malade et, oui, je vais parfaitement bien. Grâce à Hermione.

Le Serdaigle fut très surpris d'entendre le prénom de leur sauveuse dans la bouche de sa grand-mère mais son visage s'illumina bientôt d'un splendide sourire.

\- Resterez-vous pour le thé ? proposa la maîtresse de maison en regardant alternativement son fils, Hermione et lui-même.

\- Oh oui ! S'il-vous-plaît. Je veux tout savoir sur comment tu as fait pour guérir Grand-mère, les supplia Scorpius en se tournant vers son père puis vers Hermione.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard puis la Gryffondor donna son assentiment.

.

Ils restèrent près de deux heures dans la demeure de Narcissa, Hermione expliquant dans les moindres détails à Scorpius comment elle avait fait pour sauver sa grand-mère. Puis ce fut au tour du jeune sorcier de répondre aux questions des deux femmes sur sa scolarité et ses relations sociales. Son père, en revanche, resta étonnamment silencieux mais il ne paraissait ni triste ni agacé. Il semblait tout simplement écouter la conversation avec intérêt.

Au bout d'un moment, Drago proposa à Scorpius de rentrer au Manoir. Le garçon retrouva donc son ancienne chambre exactement comme il avait pu la laisser quelques mois plus tôt ainsi que Micky, l'elfe de maison, qu'il salua chaleureusement.

.

Scorpius était occupé à observer le parc qui entourait le Manoir par la fenêtre de sa chambre lorsque de légers coups furent donnés contre sa porte. Il se retourna avant d'inviter son père à entrer.

\- Tu n'as pas défait ta valise ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Papa ? l'interpella-t-il, faisant fi de sa question.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi Hermione n'est pas rentrée avec nous ?

Le Serpentard croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Je le lui avais proposé mais elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas s'imposer que tu préfèrerais certainement passer du temps seul avec moi. D'autant plus maintenant que tu sais qu'elle sera avec nous pour Noël et pendant notre semaine en Islande, expliqua-t-il très calmement.

Scorpius hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, jouant avec sa baguette qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'utiliser. Il ne répondit rien et sentit bientôt son lit s'affaisser un peu, signe que son père y avait pris place également.

\- Je pensais qu'on aurait peut-être pu aller voler un peu tous les deux avant le dîner. J'ai demandé à Micky de préparer son ragoût de bœuf puisque je sais que c'est ton préfér…

\- Papa ? le coupa Scorpius.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dîner chez Hermione ? Ou lui demander de venir ici ?

Son père fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hermione la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ? l'interrogea Drago.

\- Non, répondit sincèrement le blond en regardant son père dans les yeux.

\- Alors pourquoi le fait de passer du temps avec moi te pose-t-il un problème ?

\- Tu es jaloux d'Hermione ? demanda Scorpius, surpris par la question de son père.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Scorp'. Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi tu tiens tellement à l'inviter pour le dîner ou même à t'inviter tout seul chez elle.

\- Il y a un problème avec Hermione ?

Le Serpentard parut agacé qu'il réponde à ses questions par de nouvelles questions mais prit tout de même la parole.

\- Non, Scorp', je n'ai aucun problème avec Hermione.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si _tu_ avais un problème avec Hermione, Papa. J'ai demandé s'il _y_ avait un problème avec Hermione.

Drago ferma les yeux avant de soupirer.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point du pouvais être agaçant, mon fils, dit-il d'une voix faussement irritée.

\- Merci Papa, rétorqua le gamin en adressant un grand sourire à son père. Tu peux me répondre maintenant ?

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Eh bien, disons qu'Hermione ne se sent pas très bien en ce moment, révéla-t-il.

\- Elle est malade ? s'inquiéta immédiatement le Serdaigle.

\- Non. Elle est triste.

\- Triste ?

\- Oui. Nous approchons de la période des fêtes de fin d'année et je pense – ou plutôt je sais – que sa famille lui manque énormément.

\- Oh…

Scorpius baissa les yeux, attristé par les révélations que lui faisait son père.

\- Alors c'est elle qui ne veut pas nous voir ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je pense qu'elle doit avoir besoin de temps seule. Surtout si elle passe une partie de Noël avec nous puis une semaine entière.

\- Mais… ce n'est pas logique !

\- Comment ça ? l'interrogea Drago avec patience.

\- Eh bien… Tu dis qu'elle est triste parce qu'elle n'est pas avec sa famille… Mais qu'en même temps, tu penses qu'elle a besoin d'être seule… C'est totalement contradictoire !

\- Nous ne sommes pas sa famille, Scorp' et tu le sais…

\- Oui je sais, répondit-il en balayant son argument d'un revers de la main. Mais je pense _justement_ que c'est parce que sa famille lui manque qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle reste seule !

\- Scorp'…

\- Papa, s'il-te-plaît !

\- Mais Scorp'…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie d'être avec elle !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. _Mais_ la forcer n'est pas une bonne chose non plus, expliqua son père.

\- Mais on ne va pas la forcer ! On va seulement lui poser la question.

\- Scorpius, tu connais Hermione… Si tu le lui demandes, elle ne dira jamais non…

\- C'est pour ça que c'est _toi_ qui va lui poser la question, rétorqua le Serdaigle en adressant un large sourire au Serpentard.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée non plus…

\- Oh allez Papa ! Je sais que tu en as envie aussi !

En face de lui, Drago arqua un sourcil.

\- Et pourrait-on savoir comment tu penses détenir une telle information ?

\- Je te connais, répondit simplement le garçon sur un ton très sérieux.

Son père explosa de rire. Merlin que cela faisait du bien de le voir rigoler. Scorpius ne put réprimer un sourire tandis que Drago l'attirait dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué, mon fils.

\- Toi aussi Papa.

.

Ils restèrent sans parler pendant quelques minutes puis Drago se détacha de lui et se leva du lit.

\- Allez viens ! Allons voler un peu, dit-il.

\- Et ensuite nous irons voir Hermione ? demanda Scorpius tout en se levant à son tour.

Son père eut un mince sourire, amusé devant tant d'opiniâtreté.

\- Oui, nous irons la voir et lui demander si elle veut se joindre à nous pour le dîner.

\- Pour le dîner et pour toujours, aussi…, ajouta Scorpius dans un murmure tandis que son père partait revêtir sa tenue de Quidditch.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione être prête à s'attabler devant son demi-sandwich au thon préparé à la va-vite, puisqu'elle n'avait vraiment pas faim ce soir-là, lorsque l'on toqua à la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Jetant un coup d'œil à son horloge murale, la Gryffondor fut surprise de recevoir de la visite à cette heure-ci. Elle déposa néanmoins son assiette sur le bar avant de s'avancer à pas lents. Elle ne jeta même pas un regard au judas et se contenta d'ouvrir la porte, une expression faussement avenante collée sur le visage. Cette dernière s'effaça d'un coup lorsqu'elle vit son amant sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Il y a un problème ? Où est Scorpius ?

\- Juste là, répondit le jeune blond en se dégageant de derrière son père avant de lui faire un coucou de la main.

Perplexe, Hermione lança un regard un peu perdu à Drago.

\- On pourrait entrer ? Nous… enfin j'ai un truc à te demander.

A présent perplexe _et_ décontenancée, Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes puis finit par s'effacer de devant la porte pour les laisser pénétrer dans son salon. Elle fit signe à Drago de prendre place sur le canapé tandis que Scorpius naviguait dans l'appartement.

\- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? l'interrogea la sorcière en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Eh bien… euh…

\- Oui ? l'encouragea Hermione, de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Est-ce que… tu voudrais dîner avec nous ? demanda-t-il finalement.

La Gryffondor fut si surprise qu'elle le dévisagea sans rien répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompue par Scorpius qui l'interpella.

\- Oui ? demanda Hermione après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Le gamin revint vers elle, son assiette dans laquelle se trouvait son-demi sandwich entre les mains.

\- C'est ça ton dîner ? se scandalisa-t-il.

\- Euh…

Elle vit que Drago avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil au contenu de son assiette avant de reposer un regard désapprobateur sur elle.

\- … oui.

Le Serpentard échangea un regard avec son fils avant de se lever d'un bon.

\- Oublie ma question, Granger, ce n'en est plus une. Nous _allons_ dîner avec toi.

\- Mais…

\- Micky ! appela-t-il soudainement.

La petite elfe se matérialisa dans l'appartement.

\- Le Maître a appelé Micky ? demanda-t-elle en s'inclinant.

\- Oui. Pourrais-tu apporter ton ragoût ici ? Et une bouteille de Margaux aussi s'il-te-plaît.

\- Bien Maître, tout de suite Maître, assura-t-elle avant de s'incliner et de disparaître.

Hermione rouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une.

\- Scorpius, mets la table s'il-te-plaît.

\- Yep !

Il trottina jusqu'à la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et _toi_ , reprit le blond en se tournant vers elle. Explique-moi ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

Il pointa l'assiette abandonnée sur la table basse par son fils. Surprise par son ton profondément agacé, Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- J'attends, Granger, s'impatienta le Serpentard en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

En le voyant ainsi, la Gryffondor sentit sa propre irritation poindre le bout de son nez.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier, répondit-elle.

\- Dis-moi ce que c'est que _ça_ ! s'entêta Drago.

\- Comme si ça ne se voyait pas, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant à son tour du canapé.

\- Eh bien, de mon point de vue, cela ressemble vaguement à un casse-croute mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en aurais besoin alors qu'il est l'heure de dîner, répliqua-t-il, acide.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre à cela et soutint simplement son regard.

\- Alors, ton explication ?

\- Je n'avais pas faim ! cracha la jeune femme.

\- Pas faim ? Mais dis-moi, Granger, as-tu déjeuné à midi ?

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne parvint pas à le regarder dans les yeux et baissa un peu la tête avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

\- Tu mens. Depuis que nous sommes rentrés de Paris tu recommences à ne plus manger.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu crois que parce que nous ne passons pas tout notre temps ensemble je ne le vois pas ?

\- …

\- Pas plus tard qu'hier, Potter est venu me voir dans mon bureau en me demandant si tu étais malade car il te trouvait - je cite - « étrangement pâle et faible en ce moment ». Et lorsque je lui ai répondu que non, il m'a plus ou moins engueulé parce qu'apparemment, tu passerais tous tes déjeuners avec moi et que tu avais décliné toutes ses invitations. Or, toi et moi savons parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas puisque tu m'as servi le même mensonge.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur le parquet, l'air coupable, tandis que le Serpentard continuait de la réprimander.

\- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant car j'ai voulu te donner le bénéfice du doute mais maintenant que je vois que tu recommences à ne pas te nourrir correctement…

\- Je me nourris correctement, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix faiblarde.

\- Arrête de me mentir ! Écoute, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment et… enfin peut-être qu'il faudrait que… peut-être que ça serait bien que tu ailles…

\- Voir un Psychomage ? termina la jeune femme sur un ton sarcastique en plantant son regard dans le sien. Pitié Drago, on croirait entendre Molly Weasley !

Le blond se tendit en face d'elle.

\- Parfait, ne vois personne si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais il est _hors de question_ que tu recommences à te sous-nourrir.

\- On dirait _encore_ Molly Weasley…

\- Rien à foutre.

Et il la planta là pour rejoindre son fils dans la cuisine. Agacée, énervée, abattue et triste, Hermione retomba dans le canapé. Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier avant de fermer les yeux et de se prendre le visage dans les mains.

Bien-sûr qu'elle avait conscience de ne pas se nourrir suffisamment. Et elle avait évidemment conscience que ce n'était pas bon pour elle et que cela ne l'aiderait certainement pas à se sentir mieux. La preuve en était que, le matin même, elle n'avait presque pas eu la force de se lever de son lit et avait été contrainte d'ingurgiter plusieurs potions pour être apte à se rendre au ministère avant d'accompagner Drago sur la voie 9 ¾. Même la nuit Hermione devait prendre des potions, ses cauchemars ayant fait leur grand retour et l'assaillant sans cesse. Elle n'avait que très peu vu Drago depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Paris mais les seuls instants où ses cauchemars la laissaient d'eux-mêmes en paix étaient lorsqu'elle dormait dans ses bras… Ce qui la conduisait, au petit matin, à exploser en sanglots. Elle se sentait faible à nouveau. Faible au point d'avoir besoin de Drago Malefoy pour passer une nuit décente… Chose qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de suivre les pulsions de son… corps lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Elle se laissait réconforter puis finissait par se sentir coupable d'être devenue aussi dépendante.

\- Hermione ? l'appela doucement une voix, coupant court à ses réflexions.

La jeune femme ôta sa main de sur ses yeux puis rouvrit les paupières. Scorpius se tenait devant elle et arborait un regard inquiet.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu es fâchée que nous soyons là ? demanda-t-il, ennuyé.

Hermione sourit, presque tristement.

\- Non.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? Je sais ce que Papa a dit mais…

\- Tu veux t'en aller ?

\- Non. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Papa de venir, répondit-il avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

Scorpius baissa les yeux, comme s'il hésitait à répondre. Il finit par relever la tête et planta ses prunelles gris/bleu dans celles d'Hermione.

\- Papa… il m'a dit que… que tu n'allais pas très bien en ce moment.

Hermione fut surprise par sa révélation et arqua un sourcil.

\- Et…, poursuivit l'enfant, - enfin je le lui aurais demandé de toute façon - mais après qu'il ait dit _ça_ bah… j'avais encore plus envie de venir te voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ton père ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Que ta famille te manquait, répondit sincèrement le jeune blond.

Hermione ne dit rien.

\- Je sais qu'on ne peut pas remplacer ta famille mais… Enfin, je suis pas sûr que rester toute seule ce soit très bien non plus, bredouilla le gamin. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on veut tous que tu ailles bien et je sais que moi, quand je ne vais pas bien bah… Je n'aime pas rester tout seul. Et puis toi, tu as été là pour notre famille à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas alors… nous aussi on doit faire ça pour toi. Enfin… je sais que mon père essaye de bien faire mais bon… il n'est pas très doué, mais je crois que tu le sais.

La Gryffondor ne put réprimer un mince sourire.

\- Tu sais, Papa, il est _vraiment_ inquiet pour toi. Il veut _vraiment_ que tu ailles mieux et moi aussi et je pense _vraiment_ que tu ne dois pas rester toute seule.

\- Je ne veux pas gâcher tes vacances et m'imposer entre toi et ton père, dit Hermione en regardant ses mains.

Contre toute attente, Scorpius explosa de rire. Surprise, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Vous autres, les adultes, vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi parfois ! Je ne vois pas en quoi tu gâcherais mes vacances. Pour la première fois, je vais avoir un vrai Noël et puis aussi partir en vacances avec ma… enfin avec mon père _et_ toi.

\- Oui mais…

\- « Mais » rien du tout, la coupa-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

\- Tu m'avais manqué, dit-elle sincèrement.

\- Toi aussi Hermione.

\- Mais, tu sais… je veux _vraiment_ que tu me le dises si je m'impose trop…

Scorpius l'observa un moment sans piper mot puis dit :

\- Tu ne t'imposeras jamais trop, Hermione.

La Gryffondor fut profondément chamboulée par ses paroles mais essaya de ne pas le montrer.

\- Et peut-être que ton père préfèrerait également passer du temps seul avec toi, reprit-elle plutôt.

\- Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de faire des choses avec lui. Et je sais que Papa se sentira mieux si on reste avec toi.

Hermione poussa un bref soupir.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée… Ton retour n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça…

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Hormis le fait que tu te sentes mal et que tu sois toute triste, mon retour n'aurait pas pu être meilleur. Que vous soyez venus me chercher tous les deux, que Grand-mère soit guérie pour toujours, qu'on passe Noël tous les quatre et qu'en plus on parte en vacances pendant une semaine… C'est le meilleur retour à la maison de la planète ! affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire. Quand je vais raconter ça à Hélène et Dan'…

Hermione lui sourit en retour et s'apprêtait à lui demander davantage de nouvelles de ses deux amis lorsque Drago réapparut dans leur champ de vision.

\- Scorp' ? Tu peux aller finir de mettre à table ?

L'enfant acquiesça avant de s'éloigner. Drago tendit alors une main en direction d'Hermione qui la saisit. Il la tira un peu en avant et elle se retrouva juste devant son amant.

\- Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il.

Elle dodelina doucement de la tête.

\- Tu veux qu'on parte ?

\- Non.

Il acquiesça avant de la prendre dans ses bras et Hermione se laissa aller contre son torse. Elle ferma les yeux et respira son odeur qui avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser en toute circonstance.

}{

Scorpius s'était assis de telle façon qu'il pouvait voir son père et Hermione. Un large sourire éclaira son visage lorsque Drago fit un câlin à la Gryffondor. Il intercepta le regard de son père alors qu'il les fixait et, contre toute attente, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil. Le sourire de Scorpius s'étira encore davantage et il répondit à son père de la même manière. Il s'agissait de son premier retour de Poudlard mais Scorpius douta qu'il puisse un jour vivre un retour à la maison plus satisfaisant que celui-ci. Enfin si… Il y aurait celui où, après qu'il soit descendu du train, Hermione et son père lui annonceraient qu'ils se mariaient et, bien entendu, celui où il pourrait _enfin_ appeler Hermione « Maman »…

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Tu avais ça dans ton frigo ? s'étonna Scorpius en avisant le plateau de mini-desserts que son père déposait à présent entre eux.

\- Non, répondit Hermione en jetant un regard étonné à Drago.

\- Je suis allé les acheter pendant que vous discutiez, révéla-t-il en reprenant place sur sa chaise de bar.

Les yeux de Scorpius pétillèrent de gourmandise et il remercia son père, la bouche déjà pleine de gâteau. Les deux adultes échangèrent un rire moqueur.

\- On fait quoi demain ? demanda le gamin tandis que Drago et Hermione se servaient à leur tour.

\- Ce que tu veux, répondit le Serpentard.

Scorpius réfléchit quelques secondes avant de regarder Hermione.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra travailler un peu ?

\- Dès demain ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Eh bien, si tu veux, lui sourit-elle. Tu as un devoir de potion pour la rentrée ?

\- Oui. On pourrait travailler le matin et faire quelque chose tous les trois demain après-midi, proposa-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. On fera tout ce que tu veux, répéta Drago.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione dormait à poings fermés, entourée de la chaleur que propageait le corps de Drago, lorsque tous les deux furent tirés de leur sommeil par de petits coups donnés contre la porte de leur chambre. Drago grogna, raffermissant sa prise autour d'Hermione tandis que cette dernière papillonnait des yeux. Les coups contre la porte se firent un peu plus pressants.

\- Et c'est moi qui, hier, disait qu'il m'avait manqué…, ronchonna le Serpentard.

Hermione ne parvint à réprimer un rire léger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'enquit Drago d'une voix forte à l'adresse de son fils.

\- Il faut vous réveiller ! beugla Scorpius de l'autre côté du panneau de bois.

\- Et on pourrait savoir pourquoi ?

\- Réveillez-vous, c'est tout !

\- Aucun doute, c'est bien ton fils, commenta Hermione, amusée par la répartie du Serdaigle.

Drago eut un haussement de sourcils significatif, n'ouvrant toujours pas les yeux.

\- Je peux l'autoriser à entrer ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione.

\- Entre !

Le gamin ne se fit pas prier. Il actionna la poignée et poussa rapidement la porte. En le voyant débarquer, Hermione ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire. Scorpius n'était pas seulement réveillé. Il était réveillé _et_ habillé. Un gros blouson sur le dos, une écharpe enroulée autour du cou et un épais bonnet vissé sur la tête. En l'entendant s'esclaffer, Drago avait finalement ouvert les yeux et détaillait à présent l'accoutrement de Scorpius, un air affligé plaqué sur le visage.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Il neige dehors et c'est pour ça que tu as cru bon devoir venir nous réveiller à six heures et demie du matin.

\- C'est ça, confirma le garçon en conservant son sourire.

\- Merlin…, soupira Drago.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait travailler cet après-midi au lieu de ce matin ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Cool. Papa ?

\- Quoi ?

\- On peut aller dehors ?

\- Dehors ?

\- Ouais ! Au Manoir ou dans un parc ! Je voudrais trop, trop, trop faire un bonhomme de neige.

\- Tu es au courant que tu as onze ans et demi, mon fils ?

\- Ouais et alors ?

Hermione vit Drago fermer les yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Laisse-nous au moins quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires, quémanda Drago.

\- Mais Papa ! Il ne neigera peut-être plus dans quelques minutes !

\- Mais si, mais si…

\- Et comment tu peux savoir ça ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Tu ne sais rien du tout. Je vous laisse quinze minutes pour vous préparer.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Non, désolé, se reprit Scorpius. Papa, _tu_ as quinze minutes pour te préparer. Hermione, toi, tu peux rester dormir si tu as envie, ajouta le Serdaigle en adressant un grand sourire à la jeune femme.

\- Et on pourrait savoir pourquoi Hermione à le droit à un traitement de faveur ? s'agaça Drago.

\- Parce qu'Hermione est gentille, elle. Elle n'a pas l'air ronchon dès le matin et elle ne s'est pas plainte, contrairement à toi.

\- Merlin, ce gamin va me tuer ! Trente minutes, marchanda-t-il.

\- Quinze.

\- Vingt-sept.

\- Quinze.

\- Vingt-cinq.

\- Quinze.

\- Vingt-quatre.

\- Quinze.

\- Vingt !

\- Quinze !

\- Vingt et je te fais un vrai petit-déjeuner.

\- Quinze et j'ai déjà petit-déjeuné.

\- Merlin mais tu es réveillé depuis qu'elle heure ?

\- Depuis quinze minutes.

\- C'est pas vrai, se plaignit le blond. Ok, quinze minutes ! Déguerpis avant que je ne change d'avis et que je décide de rester au lit.

\- Merci Papa ! fanfaronna Scorpius avant de quitter la chambre, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

\- Putain…, jura Drago, faussement las.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle l'embrassa ensuite sur les lèvres et le poussa hors du lit.

\- Non mais c'est quoi, ça ? Un coup monté ? Vous allez vous allier contre moi comme ça souvent ?

\- Drago…, soupira la jeune femme en se levant à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me lève.

\- Oui, ça, je le vois. Mais pourquoi ? Tu as le droit de rester au lit, _toi_.

Hermione haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

\- J'aime bien la neige, répondit-elle.

Drago afficha l'air le plus blasé de la Terre avant de se trainer à son tour dans la salle de bain.

.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils se regroupaient sur la petite place devant laquelle se trouvait l'appartement d'Hermione. Une bonne vingtaine de centimètres était tombée au cours de la nuit et il continuait de neiger si bien que les bonnets de la Gryffondor et du Serdaigle – le Serpentard ayant catégoriquement refusé d'en porter un - furent bientôt tout aussi blanc que ce qui les entourait. Scorpius se mit à trottiner autour de la fontaine qui se dressait en face d'eux et dont l'eau avait gelée, avant de se baisser et de se mettre à ramasser un gros tas de neige.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais aller dans un parc ? l'apostropha son père en baillant avant de se frictionner les bras.

\- Ouais mais on peut déjà faire un bonhomme de neige ici ! Tu m'aides Hermione ?

\- Ok, répondit-elle avec entrain.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à genoux avant de ramasser autant de neige qu'elle le pouvait. En face d'elle, le l'enfant se mit rapidement à claquer des dents.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Ce sont mes gants, fit-il. Ils sont pas vraiment hermétiques.

Hermione rigola.

\- « Imperméables » convient davantage ici, le reprit-elle gentiment avant de demander à Drago de lui prêter sa baguette puisqu'elle avait laissé la sienne dans l'appartement.

Elle jeta le sortilège adéquat puis la lui rendit sous le regard étonné de Scorpius.

\- Papa te prête sa baguette ?

\- Euh…

\- Papa !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu prêtes ta baguette à Hermione alors qu'à moi, tu m'as dit que _jamais_ tu ne me la prêterais quand je serais majeur ?

\- J'ai dit ça, moi… ? demanda Drago sur un ton innocent.

\- Oui ! Tu m'as dit « je ne prête et ne prêterai jamais ma baguette à quiconque, rappelle-t'en mon fils », assura le gamin en prenant la voix de son père.

\- Ça ressemble en effet à quelque chose que j'aurais pu dire…, concéda le Serpentard en regardant partout sauf dans la direction de Scorpius.

\- Que tu _as_ dite ! Alors j'aurais le droit de t'emprunter ta baguette quand je serais majeur ? reprit l'enfant sur un ton enjoué.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu emprunter ma baguette ? Je croyais que c'était toi qui avait une baguette « super, super, super rare »…

\- Ouais mais j'aimerais bien essayer la tienne, s'il-te-plaît.

\- J'ai dit non ! s'exclama brusquement le Serpentard d'une voix rude en mettant les mains dans ses poches et en s'éloignant à grands pas.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils devant l'attitude de son père avant de se retourner vers Hermione.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait…

\- Reste ici, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il opina, s'accroupit et se remit à rassembler de la neige pour former le corps de son bonhomme. Hermione, elle, se releva et suivit les traces de pas laissées par son amant. Elle le retrouva un peu plus loin. Il était de dos mais Hermione pouvait voir que ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine. La jeune femme s'avança lentement vers lui avant de placer une main sur son épaule.

\- Drago ?

Il ne répondit pas et elle le contourna pour se placer face à lui. Il avait le regard dur et les sourcils froncés. Seuls les flocons qui s'étaient accrochés dans ses cheveux adoucissaient quelque peu l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer.

\- Drago ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? fit-il d'une voix cassante, en plantant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il touche à ma baguette. C'est pourtant clair, non ?!

\- Très clair. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi !

Hermione eut un sourire triste.

\- Drago…

\- Ne dis rien, la coupa-t-il.

\- Mais tu sais que ça ne…

\- Il n'y touchera pas, un point c'est tout ! Jamais.

Elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter très fortement alors qu'il avait décroisé les bras et serrait à présent ses poings. Hermione leva une main vers lui et la déposa sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux à son contact.

\- Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu refuses, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Mais, toi, tu comprends.

\- Oui.

Il rouvrit les paupières et plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes.

\- Jamais je ne le laisserai approcher de près ou de loin de la Magie Noir. Jamais !

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle d'une voix apaisante.

Il l'attira dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa faire. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis le blond s'écarta légèrement avant de se pencher et de lui donner un long baiser. La jeune femme lui sourit et lui prit la main.

\- Allez viens, nous avons un bonhomme de neige à confectionner.

\- Tu veux dire un _premier_ bonhomme de neige à confectionner…, dit-il d'une voix faussement peinée.

Elle fut prise d'un petit rire et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils finirent par retrouver Scorpius, qui avait bien avancé, mais qui accueillit tout de même leur aide avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il s'excusa auprès de son père et ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de parler de cela plus longtemps.

.

\- Fini ! On va en faire un autre dans un parc maintenant ? requit le jeune sorcier au bout d'un moment.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard – amusé pour l'une, faussement agacé pour l'autre – et ils acquiescèrent de concert tandis que Scorpius poussait un petit cri de victoire et attrapait leurs deux mains afin qu'ils transplanent.

* * *

Et voilà, notre petit Scorpinou-adoré est enfin de retour ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre ainsi que son retour à la maison auront été à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Sinon, Hermione a fini par accepter de partir en vacances en Islande mais nous constatons qu'elle n'est toujours pas remise d'aplomb... Bien au contraire. Espérons que les Malefoy parviendront à lui changer les idées et la faire se sentir mieux.

.

 **Comme chaque semaine, j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience ! Ce qui serait encore plus génial serait que les lecteurs qui suivent assidûment cette histoire (parfois en l'intégrant à leurs favoris) mais qui n'ont jamais commenté, m'écrivent un petit mot pour me confier leurs impressions. :)  
**

 **.**

Je vous des bisous, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre cinquante-cinq et à samedi soir pour découvrir quel sera son titre.

 **Chalusse**

.

 **PS : Je rappelle pour les intéressés que MON NOUVEAU TEXTE EST A RETROUVER DEPUIS MA BIO !** (Ou depuis la page FB comme vous le souhaitez.) ^^


	56. Chapitre 55

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Z'allez bien ? J'espère que oui ! :)

Moi ça va trèèès bien.

Comme toujours, je commence par remercier du fond du cœur mes merveilleux/euses revieweurs/euses pour avoir pris le temps de m'écrire ainsi que les lecteurs qui ont fait des ajouts en fav/alertes. Vous êtes plusieurs centaines à suivre cette fic' chaque semaine et ça, c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment TROOOOP génial ! *-* Merci, merci, merci à tous !

Je remercie également ceux qui sont venus découvrir « _Freedom tastes like us_ » et l'ont éventuellement reviewé ! Voilà.

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Guest** : Je suis ravie d'apprendre que le dernier chapitre est l'un de tes préférés. C'est génial ! *-* Je me doutais que le retour de Scorp' ferait plaisir à certains lecteurs et c'est top que tu en fasses partie. Merci, merci, merci pour ta nouvelle review super positive. Je te souhaite, avec une semaine de retard, une excellente soirée en retour et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant à présent que Scorpinou est définitivement rentré de Poudlard. :) Bisous !

 **Guest (2)** : Je sais que, malheureusement, les e-mails informant les lecteurs de la publication du chapitre n'ont pas fonctionné la semaine dernière… :/ C'est pour cela que je prends le temps, en parallèle, de vous mettre un petit mot sur ma page FB afin de vous tenir au courant des MAJ en joignant le lien direct pour le nouveau chapitre à mon post. :) Voilà ! Je te remercie d'avoir tenu à m'informer de ce petit « problème technique ». Bises !

 **Flow** : Merci infiniment de « sortir de l'ombre » avec cette review. Je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissante ! Et si tu as, à côté de cela, cliqué sur le bouton « j'aime » de la page FB, je te suis doublement reconnaissante. :)

Sinon, cela me fait super plaisir que ce soit le chapitre de la semaine dernière qui t'ait « poussée » à reviewer. Je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu et que tu adores le personnage de Scorpius. Lui, Hermione et Drago te donnent l'impression de devenir une « famille » ? Eh bien… On peut totalement avoir ce sentiment en les voyant évoluer. Mais il ne faut pas perdre de vue le ressenti et l'état d'esprit d'Hermione qui n'est, de toute évidence, pas prête à envisager cela de façon consciente (j'insiste sur ce terme) ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant. Alors cette image de « famille » perdurera-t-elle malgré tout… ou pas ? Il faudra lire la suite pour le découvrir !) J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

En attendant, je te remercie à nouveau d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire cette très belle review. Merci, merci, merci et peut-être à une prochaine fois ! Bises. :)

.  
Je vous laisse à présent avec le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin. :)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 55 : Réveillon de Noël et petit mensonge en famille**

 _Toc, toc, toc_

.

\- Drago, tu veux bien aller ouvrir s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Demande à Scorpius !

\- Eh !

\- Il ne peut pas, il a les mains dans la pâte à sablés, tout comme moi.

\- Oui Papa, j'ai les mains dans la pâte à sablés alors va ouvrir la porte !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres, Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Hermione, tu veux bien répéter ce que tu as dit puisqu'apparemment, tu es la seule à pouvoir donner des ordres à mon père.

\- Drago, va ouvrir la porte !

\- Vous voudriez bien arrêter de vous allier contre moi cinq minutes, tous les deux ?!

.

 _Toc, toc, toc_

.

\- Drago !

\- Papa !

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Mais vous avez plutôt intérêt à ce que vos sablés soient bons et à me laisser y goûter en premier !

Le Serpentard continua de ronchonner en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée tandis qu'Hermione et Scorpius échangeaient un regard complice tout en poursuivant le pétrissage de la pâte destinée à confectionner des sablés de Noël.

.

Après avoir passé la matinée dehors à fabriquer des bonhommes de neige dans la petite cour jouxtant son appartement, puis dans un parc londonien, Scorpius, Drago et elle étaient rentrés à l'appartement pour déjeuner. Puis la Gryffondor et le Serdaigle avaient commencé à travailler sur la dissertation de potion que le blond avait à faire pour la rentrée. Drago, qui s'ennuyait, avait alors proposé à son fils de l'aider puisque les potions étaient également sa matière de prédilection à Poudlard. Scorpius ayant accepté, Hermione avait décidé de préparer des sablés de Noël pour le goûter. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle faisait et ce fût en se rappelant qu'elle avait l'habitude de le faire tous les ans avec sa fille que la jeune femme avait recommencé à se sentir mal. Heureusement pour elle, ce moment-là avait été celui choisi par Scorpius pour annoncer à son père qu'il préférait finalement confectionner les sablés avec elle plutôt que de travailler. L'enfant l'avait donc rejointe en cuisine et Hermione était parvenue à se ressaisir et à passer outre la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur à mesure qu'elle expliquait la recette à Scorpius. Drago, quant à lui, était resté assis dans le salon et avait offert à son fils de poursuivre ses recherches pour lui faire prendre de l'avance. Ce à quoi l'enfant avait répondu par un grand sourire et un morceau de pâte à gâteau crue.

.

\- Salut Weaslette.

\- Malefoy ! Tu es devenu portier ?

\- Très drôle, je suis plié de rire, ironisa le Serpentard.

\- Hermione est là ?

\- Dans la cuisine.

\- Merci Malefoy.

Hermione vit sa meilleure amie pénétrer dans son appartement et s'avancer vers elle.

\- Salut Gin' !

\- Salut Mione ! Oh et salut Scorpius, ajouta la rousse en lui adressant un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour Mrs Potter.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Ginny, tu sais, rigola la jeune femme.

\- Ginny, répéta Scorpius en lui souriant à son tour.

\- Tu va bien Hermione ?

\- Ça va, répondit-elle. Et toi ?

\- Oui, assura son amie qui ne sembla pas manquer une miette du voile de tristesse qui était passé dans les yeux de la brune. Qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ?

\- Des sablés de Noël, répondit Scorpius.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance, jeune homme. Hermione n'est pas très douée en cuisine mais s'il y a une chose qu'elle ne rate jamais, ce sont ses sablés de Noël, confia Ginny en adressant un clin d'œil au jeune Malefoy.

\- Sympa…, grimaça Hermione.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la voix grave de Drago qui provenait du salon la coupa dans son élan.

\- Je ne peux pas encore donner mon avis concernant les sablés mais je suis d'accord avec le reste de la tirade de Weaslette.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Oui Granger ?

\- Va te faire briser la baguette.

A côté d'elle, Scorpius et Ginny pouffèrent en silence. Le Serpentard ne répondit pas et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'il ose venir quémander un sablé après _ça_ !

\- Bref, vous avez reçu ma lettre ? demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers Ginny.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

\- Alors dis-moi, que dois-je apporter pour demain soir ?

\- Tu es certaine que tu veux apporter quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Eh bien voyons… Ma mère se charge de l'entrée et du plat de résistance tandis qu'Harry et moi nous occupons des desserts. Georges et Angelina apportent les petits fours alors j'avais pensé que tu aurais peut-être pu t'occuper de l'alcool ?

\- L'alcool ? répéta Hermione, un peu surprise.

\- Hum oui. Tu sais, tu aurais pu apporter de quoi faire ces cocktails que Malefoy avait préparé la dernière fois. Même s'il n'est pas là pour les faire, on saura bien se débrouiller.

\- Ok, d'accord. J'apporterai l'alcool, sourit la jeune femme. Donc, de quoi préparer des cocktails, et peut être autre chose pour le dîner, non ?

\- Je sais qu'Harry a acheté quelques bouteilles de vin et Arthur a proposé d'apporter le Whisky offert par Malefoy ainsi que de l'hydromel.

\- Je ne vais pas _simplement_ venir avec de quoi préparer trois cocktails ! se récria la jeune femme. Non, laisse-moi apporter le vin aussi.

\- Si tu veux mais tu en as ? Je te rappelle que Noël est demain…

\- Euh… non mais je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, affirma Hermione en lui souriant.

\- Bien. Oh et, j'ai failli oublier. Nous avons également invité Andromeda et Teddy.

La brune acquiesça.

\- Bon, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, je dois rentrer à la maison. J'ai encore un Christmas Cake à préparer, annonça Ginny en enlaçant son amie qui s'était essuyée les mains et qui lui rendit son étreinte.

Elle lui redemanda à l'oreille si tout allait bien ce à quoi Hermione répondit par un bref acquiescement. Ginny lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe puis elle salua Scorpius.

\- À demain, passez une bonne journée.

\- Toi aussi Gin', embrasse ta famille.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, sourit la jeune femme. Malefoy ? appela-t-elle un peu plus fort.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'ouvres la porte où tu es trop occupé à te prendre pour un premier année ?

\- Je suis supposé répondre quelque chose à _ça_ , Weaslette ?

Ginny fit un clin d'œil à son amie et Scorpius puis quitta l'appartement d'elle-même. Hermione jeta ensuite un sortilège pour que sa pâte n'ait pas à reposer puis elle laissa l'enfant l'étaler à la manière Moldue - puisqu'il semblait s'être pris de passion pour le rouleau à pâtisserie - tandis qu'elle allumait le four et appelait Drago.

\- Oui ? fit-il tout sourire en arrivant au niveau du bar.

\- Ravale ton air innocent, Malefoy. Toi comme moi savons pertinemment que tu es _absolument_ _tout_ sauf innocent.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil mais ne répondit pas.

\- Y aurait-il moyen que tu me trouves quatre ou cinq bouteilles de vin pour demain ? Je te paierai, bien évidemment, demanda-t-elle en sortant ses emporte-pièces du placard.

\- Vous allez manger quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, pourquoi ?

\- Tu oses me poser cette question ?!

Hermione arqua un sourcil.

\- Enfin, Granger, tu…

\- Ah non ! s'exclama Scorpius. Papa, son prénom c'est HERMIONE !

\- Mais…

\- H.E.R.M.I.O.N.E ! répéta l'enfant. Ou sinon pas de sablés.

\- Déjà que tu n'en auras pas…

\- Pardon ?! s'offusqua le Serpentard en vrillant ses prunelles dans celles de la Gryffondor.

\- Eh oui, il ne fallait pas faire de remarques sur ma cuisine, parada-t-elle en lui adressa un grand sourire.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On verra ça, marmonna-t-il. Bref, comment veux-tu que je te fasse une sélection si je ne sais pas ce que vous allez manger ?

\- Mais moi non plus je n'en sais rien, dit-elle distraitement en ouvrant la boite des emportes pièces avant de les présenter à Scorpius qui en sélectionna plusieurs.

\- De la dinde ?

\- Pas le vingt-quatre.

Drago soupira de découragement.

\- Ecoute, prends comme si c'était pour toi mais en moins cher. S'il-te-plait.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai rien dans ma cave dont le prix te paraîtrait « raisonnable ».

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hermione qui soupira.

\- Ok. Bon, je termine ça et j'irai voir ce que je peux trouver. Il y a un caviste dans une rue un peu plus loin, dit-elle.

\- Laisse, je vais te trouver quelque chose, affirma le Serpentard.

\- Non, non, je ne veux pas de tes bouteilles à cent Gallions.

\- Promis, pas de bouteilles à cent Gallions.

\- Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf, ça ne marche pas non plus, Malefoy, le prévint Hermione.

Le blond eut un mince ricanement avant de se rediriger vers le salon pour enfiler son manteau.

\- Où vas-tu ? l'interrogea la jeune femme, surprise qu'il se vêtisse pour se rendre chez lui.

\- Chez le caviste. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien dans tes prix chez moi, expliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ok…

Hermione s'essuya les mains avant de se diriger vers l'entrée et d'y attraper son sac à main. Elle fouilla dedans et en ressorti sa bourse contenant son argent sorcier.

\- Tiens, prend ça, fit-elle en la lui lançant.

Il la rattrapa et la mit dans la poche de son manteau.

\- Oh et reprend de quoi faire ton cocktail aussi s'il y a besoin. Ginny m'a demandé d'en apporter.

\- Pas besoin, il reste largement de quoi en faire ici, dit-il en mettant son écharpe.

\- Ok.

La jeune femme retourna dans la cuisine et commença à placer les sablés fait par Scorpius sur la plaque du four. Drago revint vers eux quelques secondes plus tard, son manteau et son écharpe sur le dos. Il embrassa Hermione puis passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils qui protesta vivement.

\- Pas de sablés pour toi, Papa, si tu continues comme ça.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Hermione et Scorpius se regardèrent avant de rouler des yeux de concert tandis que le Serpentard transplanait.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Je t'ai préparé deux bouteilles de cocktail, annonça Drago en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tout en continuant de discipliner ses boucles rebelles.

\- Et je t'ai dit que je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule.

Le blond ne répondit pas et s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche. En ce vingt-quatre décembre, Hermione avait encore une heure devant elle avant de retrouver les Potter. Scorpius et Drago se rendraient, eux, chez leur mère et grand-mère qui avait catégoriquement refusé toute aide de leur part pour préparer le dîner du réveillon – ce qui expliquait l'humeur massacrante du Serpentard d'amant de la jeune femme…

.

Une fois coiffée et tandis que Drago en faisait de même de son côté, ne cessant de se jeter de petits regards appréciateurs par le biais du miroir – ce qui manqua de faire exploser de rire la Gryffondor une bonne dizaine de fois -, elle quitta la pièce d'eau pour se rendre dans son dressing. Elle hésita alors entre une robe noire et la robe rouge qu'elle avait déjà portée lorsqu'elle s'était rendue au restaurant avec Drago. Le rouge faisait trop… Noël et Gryffondor mais, d'un autre côté, si elle portait encore du noir, les Weasley-Potter allaient encore se – et lui – poser des milliers de questions. Ce fut son amant qui mit fin à ses tergiversations.

\- Met la rouge.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça ne fait pas un peu trop…

\- Met la rouge, la coupa-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Bon…

Ils s'habillèrent en silence, le Serpentard revêtant, de son côté, un magnifique costume.

\- Ta mère a invité d'autres personnes ? demanda la jeune femme sur le ton de la conversation alors que Drago l'aidait à fermer sa robe.

\- Oui. Certaines de ses amies les plus proches avec leurs époux et je sais que l'une d'entre elle vient également avec sa fille.

\- Sa fille ? répéta Hermione.

\- Hum, répondit distraitement le Serpentard en mettant ses chaussures.

\- Comme « sa fille de quinze ans » ou « sa fille de vingt-cinq ans » ?

Le Serpentard se releva, un sourire en coin collé sur sa bouche parfaite.

\- Serait-ce de la jalousie que je perçois là, ma petite Gryffondor ?

\- Je ne le sais pas encore, mon cher Serpentard, puisque tu ne m'as pas répondu, dit-elle sur le même ton.

Le blond paru amusé et s'avança doucement vers elle, tel un prédateur. Hermione ne bougea pas d'un millimètre tandis qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sur sa taille. Il se pencha et l'embrassa chastement, une première fois.

\- Eh bien, Abigail a très précisément vingt-huit ans, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser une deuxième fois.

\- Abigail ? répéta Hermione, une note d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Hum, hum.

Il s'approcha pour lui voler un troisième baiser, un peu plus long.

\- Et on pourrait savoir pourquoi cette Abigail n'est pas avec son mari ou son petit-ami en ce vingt-quatre décembre plutôt qu'en compagnie de sa mère pour dîner avec vous ? l'interrogea-t-elle sans se détacher de lui.

\- A vrai dire – nouveau baiser – il s'avère qu'elle – encore un baiser – n'a personne – un dernier baiser.

Hermione plissa les paupières.

\- Personne, dis-tu ?

\- Hum…, fit-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Et on pourrait savoir comment tu détiens cette information ?

\- Parce qu'elle aime me le rappeler à chaque fois que je la vois, expliqua Drago en traçant un sillon de baisers jusqu'au creux de son oreille.

\- Pardon ?! se récria Hermione en le repoussant.

Le blond eut un sourire amusé.

\- T'ai-je déjà dit que la jalousie t'allait merveilleusement au teint ?

Hermione contracta la mâchoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « à chaque fois que je la vois » ?

\- Eh bien… à chaque fois que je me retrouve face à elle, elle me fait clairement comprendre que personne ne lui a passé la corde au cou…

\- Ça, j'avais compris, merci ! cingla Hermione. La question est : à quelle fréquence la vois-tu ?

\- Oh…

Drago fit mine de réfléchir et de compter mentalement. Hermione sentit une pointe de colère – et, non, il ne s'agissait pas de jalousie… - s'emparer d'elle.

\- Deux fois, dit-il finalement.

\- Deux fois ? répéta la jeune femme. Mais deux fois par mois ? Par semaine ? Par jours ?!

\- Je pense que tu le saurais si je la voyais deux fois par jours, rigola-t-il.

\- Oui bon…

\- Deux fois… par an.

\- Par an ? répéta Hermione pour la seconde fois.

\- Oui, par an. Pour le vingt-quatre et pour le trente-et-un.

\- Le trente-et-un ? Tu veux dire que vous passez le réveillon ensemble ?

Hermione essaya de contrôler sa voix mais cette dernière monta instinctivement dans les aiguës.

\- Oui, dit-il d'un air faussement gêné. Enfin, avant que nous nous exilions.

La Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, puis la rouvrit, puis la referma avant de l'assassiner du regard.

\- Avec elle et peut être une bonne centaine d'autres personnes, termina-t-il, tout sourire.

Mortifiée d'être tombée dans le panneau, le même manège que précédemment recommença pour Hermione. Après avoir fusillé le blond du regard, elle se tourna vivement pour sortir du dressing en lui balançant un « je te déteste » bien senti. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Drago qui lui attrapa la main avant de la faire se retourner et de l'emprisonner dans ses bras.

\- Laisse-moi partir, espèce d'imbécile !

\- « Imbécile » ? Je m'attendais à un langage un peu plus fleuri de ta part, Grangie…

\- Ta gueule !

\- Ah ! C'est déjà mieux, rigola-t-il.

\- Sérieusement, lâche-moi Malefoy où je t'émascule !

\- Oh non… ce serait tellement dommage de priver le monde de mes prouesses.

\- Le _monde_ ?! explosa Hermione en se débattant dans ses bras pour le frapper.

\- Eh bien oui, le monde… Tu es mon monde, Grangie-chérie, tu ne le savais pas ? dit-il sur un ton faussement romantique.

Hermione hésita entre exploser de rire et le frapper encore plus fort.

\- Je te déteste, grogna-t-elle finalement.

\- Je sais, tu me la déjà dit il y a cinquante-sept secondes très précisément, répondit-il avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

\- Arrête de m'embrasser, je suis en train de t'engueuler, là !

\- Oh désolé, ça te dérange que je fasse ça ?

Il ponctua sa question par un nouveau baiser sur sa carotide avant de mordiller légèrement sa peau.

\- Espèce de serpent ! Tu n'es qu'un serpent, Drago Malefoy ! Qu'un…

Il couvrit soudain sa bouche de la sienne. La jeune femme ne put réprimer un frisson et se retrouva bientôt à croiser les bras derrière sa nuque tandis qu'il la plaquait contre le mur. Il lui donna un long et langoureux baiser qui fit instantanément grimper sa température corporelle. Alors qu'il se penchait pour déposer de nouveaux baisers dans son cou, Hermione en profita pour en faire autant avec lui mais lui infligea plutôt le plus beau suçon que la Terre n'ait jamais connue. Satisfaite, la Gryffondor se détacha de son amant alors que celui-ci la regardait, surpris.

\- Reste là, l'intima-t-elle.

Elle n'attendit même pas son assentiment et gagna dans sa salle de bain, ouvrit un tiroir, s'empara de son rouge à lèvre le plus tape à l'œil et en recouvrit ses lèvres. Un grand sourire collé sur le visage, Hermione retourna dans le dressing, où son amant n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Elle se planta devant lui.

\- Baisse-toi.

Il s'exécuta, visiblement très intrigué. Hermione attrapa le col de sa chemise immaculée du même côté où elle lui avait fait son suçon. Elle l'écarta puis y apposa ses lèvres. Elle repositionna ensuite son col et admira son travail. Bien que très discrète, la marque de son rouge à lèvres était tout de même visible.

\- Je crois qu'elle va comprendre qu'il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle se ridiculise davantage en te parlant de sa vie sentimentale, affirma-t-elle avant de s'emparer de ses escarpins et de tourner une nouvelle fois les talons.

.

Hermione déposa ses chaussures dans un coin de la chambre puis se rendit à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour finir de se maquiller. Une minute plus tard, Drago réapparaissait, une étrange expression collée sur le visage. Il inspecta son cou dans le miroir avant de lâcher un petit ricanement. Hermione le défia du regard mais il haussa simplement les épaules et sortit de la pièce.

\- Au fait, dit-il depuis la chambre. Demain, nous restons également chez ma mère.

Hermione fut surprise.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, dit-il, la jeune femme voyant son visage apparaître en arrière-plan dans le reflet du miroir tandis qu'il passait sa cravate. Nous avons décidé, ma mère, mon fils et moi qu'il serait préférable de ne pas célébrer Noël au Manoir comme nous en avions l'habitude avant… Avant que tout ce qu'il se produise… n'arrive.

Hermione arrêta d'appliquer son mascara et baissa la main. Elle observa Drago dans le miroir. Il avait également interrompu tout mouvement.

\- Merci, souffla finalement la jeune femme.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, lui faisant signe qu'elle n'avait pas à le remercier.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit et comme je ne sais pas quand tu nous rejoindras, j'ai demandé à ma mère de te permettre de transplaner directement et librement chez elle.

Hermione acquiesça distraitement puis se plaça une main devant la bouche, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'eux-mêmes.

\- Merlin, j'ai totalement oublié de te demander si je devais apporter quelque chose ! Je suis désolée, se lamenta-t-elle avant de clore les paupières.

Elle sentit Drago avant de l'entendre. Elle rouvrit les yeux alors qu'il se plaçait dans son dos et enserrait sa taille.

\- Arrête. Tu n'as rien à apporter. Enfin rien… Excepté mon cadeau, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Drago.

\- Moi aussi, affirma-t-il. Ta présence est suffisante.

\- Arrête de jouer au romantique, tu es nul, rigola-t-elle.

Il sourit et embrassa sa joue.

\- Papa ? entendirent-ils depuis leur chambre.

\- Oui ? répondit son père sur le même ton sans se détacher d'Hermione.

\- Tu peux m'aider avec ma cravate ?

Drago soupira.

\- Scorpius Malefoy, quand apprendras-tu _enfin_ à faire ton nœud de cravate tout seul ?!

\- Mais j'ai essayé ! Sans ma baguette, c'est impossible. Regarde ce que ça fait !

Il se présenta sur le seuil de la pièce d'eau, sa cravate formant un gros nœud autour du cou. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rigoler tandis que Drago se passait une main sur le visage.

\- T'es super belle, Hermione ! dit le garçon alors que son père attrapait sa baguette pour défaire son « nœud de cravate ».

\- Merci, lui sourit la jeune femme dans le miroir. Toi aussi, tu es très beau !

\- Mouais… Je vois pas pourquoi on doit s'habiller comme ça.

\- Parce que, répondit laconiquement son père en nouant correctement sa cravate autour de son cou.

\- Il n'y aura pas que nous ?

\- Non, ta grand-mère a invité certaines de ses amies avec leur mari. Entre autres.

\- Oh non, gémit-il. Attends… ne me dis pas qu'Abigail sera là ?!

Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter étrangement.

\- Si…, répondit son père sur le même ton.

\- Oh non ! répéta Scorpius. Je la déteste ! Elle me fait penser à Pansy ! Elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler « Scorpinou d'amour » et de me serrer contre elle dès qu'elle en a l'occasion.

Aucun des deux adultes ne répondit alors le gamin continua.

\- Elle faisait même ça quand Astoria était là… Tout ça parce qu'elle est « soi-disant » amoureuse de Papa et qu'elle pensait que parce qu'elle me faisait des « soi-disant » câlins toutes les trois secondes, il s'intéresserait à elle…

\- _Pardon_ ?! s'exclamèrent deux vois simultanément.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux face à leur réaction.

\- Euh… oui. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit y'a trois ans.

Hermione poussa un soupir d'agacement, une expression mi-exaspérée mi-dégoûtée sur le visage, tandis que Drago explosait de rire.

\- Papa, tu as quoi dans le cou ? s'enquit brusquement Scorpius.

\- Euh… rien, rien, dit précipitamment son père en cachant son cou avec sa main.

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et un grand sourire naquit bientôt sur le visage de Scorpius.

\- Bien joué Hermione ! Qu'elle vienne encore nous embêter après avoir vu _ça_ ! s'exclama-t-il, visiblement ravi.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard un peu surpris.

\- Tu devrais enlever ta cravate ou la desserrer, Papa, ça se verrait encore plus !

Drago eut un petit rire.

\- Non Scorp', ça ira comme ça, répondit son père. Par contre…

Il se pencha pour faire une confidence à son fils, qu'Hermione n'entendit pas. Mais le visage de Scorpius s'illumina soudainement comme si on venait de lui donner son cadeau de Noël en avance.

\- J'ai vraiment le droit de dire ça ?

Drago hocha la tête avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- COOOOL !

Le blond lui sourit.

\- Allez, vas mettre tes chaussures, nous partons dans quinze minutes.

\- Yep !

Et il sortit de la pièce d'eau, un sourire toujours plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? l'interrogea curieusement Hermione en vérifiant sa coiffure.

\- Discussion père/fils, désolé, répondit mystérieusement Drago avant de reprendre sa place dans son dos.

Hermione haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas.

.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le salon, Hermione vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ses bouteilles d'alcool et les cadeaux de Noël, notamment ceux de ses neveux et nièces.

\- Tu seras là demain matin, Hermione ? demanda Scorpius.

\- J'arriverai le plus vite possible, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Ça va être nul sans toi ce soir, marmonna le gamin en mettant son manteau.

Hermione baissa les yeux et Drago prit la parole.

\- Mais tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureux qu'elle ait accepté de passer le vingt-cinq avec nous, Scorp'.

\- C'est vrai, excuse-moi Hermione.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, sourit la jeune femme.

Ils finirent de se vêtirent puis ce fut l'heure des au revoir. Hermione se pencha vers Scorpius pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Je compte sur toi pour surveiller ton père et cette Abigail, ce soir, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Le garçon lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'était déjà prévu.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Drago s'approchait d'elle.

\- Que lui as-tu demandé ?

\- Discussion Scormione, désolée, répondit-elle comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Le blond parut amusé par sa réponse et lui donna un long baiser.

\- À demain Granger…

\- A demain Malefoy…

\- Ne bois pas trop de Pur Feu.

\- Ne mate pas trop Abigail.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux guère contrôler mes yeux lorsque tu n'es pas là pour accaparer toute mon attention.

Hermione eut un petit rire avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Eh bien contrôle-toi.

\- J'essaierai.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt à réussir.

\- A oui ?

\- Hum, hum.

\- Et sinon quoi ?

Elle se pencha vers son oreille et susurra :

\- Sinon… je t'émascule.

Cette fois-ci se fut lui qui rit.

\- Même si j'aimerais _vraiment_ te voir essayer, je pense que je vais plutôt tenter de me contrôler.

\- Oh tu ne vas pas tenter, tu vas le faire.

\- Allez file, tu vas être en retard.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, serra Scorpius dans ses bras puis transplana tandis que l'enfant attrapait la main de son père pour en faire de même.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Salut Hermione !

\- Salut Harry et salut Lily ! ajouta la jeune femme en déposant un léger baiser sur le sommet du crâne de la petite Potter qui gigotait dans les bras de son père, affublée d'une très jolie robe dans les tons bleu clair. Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son meilleur ami.

\- Bien, merci. Et toi ?

\- Ça va.

Harry l'observa étrangement mais ne commenta pas.

\- Je suis la première ?

\- Oui. Gin' est dans la cuisine.

Hermione acquiesça et précéda le Survivant.

\- Hermione ! Wow, tu es vraiment magnifique, s'exclama Ginny en s'essuyant les mains avant de venir la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Merci Gin', toi aussi !

\- Tu parles, c'est une vieille robe qui traînait dans mon placard, puisque mon mari ne m'en offre plus comme au début de notre relation, se plaignit la rousse en jetant un regard en coin à Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vous laisse… hum… papoter. Je vais aller installer les apéritifs dans le salon, annonça-t-il.

\- Attends ! l'interrompit Hermione en fouillant dans son sac.

Elle en sortit les bouteilles de cocktail préparées par Drago ainsi que le vin.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de le préparer, tu sais, lui sourit Harry en attrapant l'alcool. Nous aurions pu nous débrouiller.

\- Drago a insisté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, Malefoy ? Qu'on ne peut rien faire quand il n'est pas là ? s'agaça Harry en roulant des yeux.

Hermione lui lança un regard éloquent avant d'exploser de rire. Ce genre de réflexions était effectivement digne de Drago Malefoy. Son meilleur ami lui fit un clin d'œil puis s'éloigna après avoir déposé Lily dans son transat qui se mit à se balancer tout seul sur un rythme lent.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? proposa Hermione à l'adresse de Ginny.

\- Hum… non, dit-elle. Je pense que tout est prêt. Maman ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec le dîner et elle nous trouvera bien des corvées à ce moment-là de toute façon.

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu puis sortirent de la cuisine pour retrouver Harry.

\- Oh ! Au fait, Hermione ! l'interpella ce dernier. Nous avons décidé de nous occuper de la distribution des cadeaux ce soir à minuit.

\- Ah oui ? dit Hermione, surprise.

\- Oui, reprit Ginny. Comme ça, tu pourras… rentrer chez toi dès ce soir.

Ses deux meilleurs amis lui adressèrent un mince sourire un peu gêné et Hermione resta muette de stupeur.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, murmura-t-elle finalement. Je n'ai rien demandé.

\- Nous le savons, Hermione mais tout le monde était d'accord lorsque nous avons proposé cela, assura Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…, répéta Hermione, émue.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

La jeune femme eut rapidement les larmes aux yeux et serra ses deux amis contre elle en leur soufflant des remerciements.

\- Nous voulons simplement que tu passes le meilleur Noël possible, lui souffla Harry à l'oreille.

\- Merci Harry. Pour tout.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous un peu plus tôt dans l'année, je t'ai dit que je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureuse et je me tiendrai à cette promesse.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est Drago qui…, commença la jeune femme en peinant à retenir ses larmes.

\- Non, Malefoy n'est au courant de rien. C'est Ginny et moi qui avons proposé cela aux autres et tous, sans exception, ont accepté.

S'en fut trop pour Hermione qui éclata, une nouvelle fois, en sanglots. Son meilleur ami la serra contre lui et l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans la maison au moment où leur cheminée se teintait de vert et qu'une Molly Weasley survoltée en jaillissait, des dizaines de casseroles et autres poêles en tout genre la suivant à la trace. Harry garda la jeune femme dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Ils rejoignirent ensuite les Weasley dans la cuisine alors que les fils d'Harry descendaient de leur chambre, attirés par les bruits et l'odeur alléchante qui s'élevaient des plats préparés par leur grand-mère.

Le reste des invités arriva peu après puis tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon des Potter pour prendre l'apéritif. Le cocktail de Drago eut, une nouvelle fois, un franc succès et même George abandonna le Whisky-Pur-feu pour un bon Cosmo. La Gryffondor eut une pensée pour son amant et Scorpius et se demanda ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire en ce moment même. Ils devaient, très certainement, n'en être qu'aux apéritifs et la jeune femme se surprit à sourire légèrement en visualisant un Scorpius qui se mettait à piocher dans tous les plats à sa portée tandis que Drago lui lancerait un regard noir tout en lui faisant discrètement comprendre qu'il devait bien se comporter puisqu'il était Scorpius Malefoy et qu'il devait faire honneur à son rang, surtout en public. Son sourire s'élargit et elle reporta son regard sur les Weasley-Potter-Tonks-Lupin qui conversaient autour d'elle. Elle ressentait le besoin de les remercier pour leur geste à son égard mais hésitait pourtant à prendre la parole de peur de s'effondrer une nouvelle fois en sanglots ce qui, finalement, ne conduirait qu'à gâcher la fête. Elle capta le regard interrogateur et légèrement inquiet d'Harry et lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Il sembla s'en contenter, sans pour autant paraître totalement rassuré et la soirée se poursuivit.

.

Ils dînèrent dans la bonne humeur mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à prendre réellement part aux conversations. Outre le fait que son esprit soit partagé entre la tristesse de ne pas voir la bouille de sa fille près d'elle pour les réjouissances de fin d'année et les visages de Drago et Scorpius, la jeune femme avait toujours cette impression qu'elle ne se sentirait bien qu'une fois qu'elle aurait remercié l'assemblée de ses attentions à son égard. Alors, sans tergiverser plus longuement et n'ayant absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire, Hermione profita du fait que la plupart des enfants aient déserté la table avant le dessert pour se lever. Automatiquement, tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction. Certains étaient surpris, d'autres anxieux et celui d'Harry était un mélange des deux.

\- Hermione, ma chérie, il y a un problème ? s'enquit Molly.

\- Non, Molly. Hum… je voulais juste euh… vous remercier. Tous. J'ai… Ginny et Harry m'ont expliqué pour les C.A.D.E.A.U.X., épela la jeune femme après avoir jeté un rapide regard à Roxanne Weasley, la fille de George et Angelina qui dessinait un peu plus loin. Et euh… enfin, merci. Ça me touche plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer alors tout simplement, merci à vous.

Elle se rassit, les joues brûlantes de gêne et la vue légèrement brouillée. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Molly avait même sorti un mouchoir et se tamponnait à présent les joues. Harry et Ginny lui adressèrent un sourire et Hermione pensait qu'ils allaient tout simplement reprendre leur dîner là où elle l'avait interrompu mais se fut sans compter sur l'intervention de George. Il se leva de la même manière qu'elle et attira encore plus de regards surpris que la jeune femme. Le sourire dont il ne se séparait pourtant jamais était totalement absent de ses lèvres et tout, dans son visage, était empreint de sérieux et de gravité… Une expression qu'Hermione et les autres convives autour de la table ne lui avaient vu qu'en de très, très rares occasions.

\- Je pense parler au nom de toutes les personnes ici présentes ainsi qu'en celui de mes frères Bill et Charlie, qui passent, cette année, les fêtes dans la famille de leur épouse respective, lorsque je te dis, Hermione, que tu n'as pas à nous remercier, fit-il en se tournant vers elle.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais il poursuivit.

\- Nous avons perdu beaucoup de personnes au cours de la Grande Guerre. Fred, Dora, Remus, Dumbledore, Sirius, Maugrey, et des centaines d'autres. Après cela, je pense que personne ne s'attendait à ce que l'on perde encore un membre de notre famille à cause de Voldemort. Pourtant, cette année, ce sont deux personnes qui nous ont été enlevées. Mon frère, Ron, et ma nièce, Rose. Et nous avons pleuré leur perte comme nous avions pu le faire pour tous ceux qui étaient morts avant eux et comme nous le ferons pour tous ceux qui décéderont après eux.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Pour autant, tout comme je connaissais parfaitement Fred, je connaissais parfaitement Ron. Et si je sais une chose c'est que, s'il avait été là en cet instant, il aurait… Bon, hormis se jeter sur le délicieux repas préparé par Maman, dit-il sur un ton moins sérieux, - quelques minces rires se firent entendre – Il t'aurait dit, Hermione, qu'il était fier de toi. Il t'aurait encouragée à continuer de te battre comme tu le fais depuis qu'il est décédé et à tout faire pour être heureuse de nouveau. Et, même si je pense que cela lui aurait - il faut bien l'admettre - tout de même légèrement écorché la bouche, il t'aurait dit que si une fouine vomissante et décolorée qui s'appelle Malefoy est ta vision du bonheur, alors soit.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil auquel Hermione répondit par un sourire ému.

\- Et je sais, intervint alors Harry en se levant à son tour. Que Rose voudrait que sa maman soit la femme la plus heureuse du monde car elle le mérite plus que n'importe qui. Alors si, comme le dit George, nous devons faire ami-ami avec une fouine vomissante et décolorée qui s'appelle Malefoy pour assurer ton bonheur, je suis certain que chaque personne autour de cette table sera prête à le faire – hochement de tête affirmatifs de tous les convives. Ce qui passe, premièrement, par une distribution de C.A.D.E.A.U.X. bien méritée, ajouta-t-il finalement en pointant sa baguette sur l'imposant sapin de Noël qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce.

Il y eut aussitôt un gros « BOUM » qui attira l'attention de tous les enfants de la maison qui pénétrèrent dans la pièce, à grands renforts de cris perçants, lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que le Père Noël était passé légèrement plus tôt que les autres années.

.

Profitant de l'effervescence générale, Hermione se rapprocha de George et le remercia chaleureusement pour ses mots, ce à quoi il répondit par un petit sourire et un clin d'œil avant de plonger à son tour vers le sapin pour trouver ses propres présents. La jeune femme pivota ensuite sur elle-même pour retrouver son meilleur ami. Mais ce fut lui qui la rejoignit en premier. Elle le serra contre elle à lui en rompre les os mais parvint à se retenir de pleurer. Harry lui frotta légèrement le dos jusqu'à ce que les enfants, qui avaient fini de trouver leurs propres cadeaux, commencent à faire une distribution générale.

La jeune femme reçut, comme de coutume, de nombreux livres mais eut également la bonne surprise de se voir offrir de quoi agrémenter la décoration de son appartement ainsi que d'autres objets qui lui seraient utiles tels qu'un meuble design et désodorisant pour chaussures, des « housses-repasses-vêtements » ou bien encore un moulin contenant pas moins de cinquante condiments différents et qui n'était pas plus gros d'une salière de taille standard. Elle fit le tour des invités pour les remercier tandis que ces derniers en faisaient de même avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la hauteur de Ginny.

\- Oh Hermione, cette robe est tout simplement somptueuse ! Merci beaucoup ! s'écria la rousse en la serrant contre elle, sa nouvelle robe griffée Yves-Saint-Laurent entre ses mains.

\- De rien Gin', elle vient de Paris, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Tu es allée à Paris ?

\- Oui, pour un week-end avec Drago, il y a quelques semaines.

La Gryffondor parut surprise mais ne dit rien. Harry se présenta bientôt près d'elles, le livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert entre les mains.

\- Il a été écrit par un auteur français, le renseigna Hermione. Je l'ai ensorcelé pour qu'il se traduise de lui-même. Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai encore pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une biographie post-mortem à l'image de celle écrite par Skeeter sur Dumbledore, mais pas du tout. Enfin je ne l'ai que feuilleté mais elle me semble tout à fait réaliste et… j'ai pensé que ça te ferait peut-être plaisir de lire quelque chose sur lui. Quelque chose qui retrace _réellement_ la vérité.

Harry ne dit rien mais enlaça longuement Hermione. Il observa une dernière fois la couverture de « _Severus Rogue : un sacrifice pour la paix_ » avant d'échanger un regard avec sa femme. Celle-ci opina et Hermione les observa, sceptique.

\- Viens avec nous, dit alors Harry.

La jeune femme, de plus en plus étonnée, les suivit tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'immense séjour. Les maîtres de maison l'entraînèrent dans le bureau puis Harry fureta quelques instants avant de lui présenter un paquet qui semblait contenir un livre. Hermione fut décontenancée. Avec autant de cachotteries, elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de plus… de moins… enfin à autre chose qu'un paquet rectangulaire et qui semblait tout à fait banal. Pourtant, elle fit ce qu'Harry lui demandait lorsqu'il l'incita à s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau. Puis il lui tendit son cadeau. La jeune femme le réceptionna, regarda ses deux meilleurs amis, qui semblaient plutôt anxieux et entreprit d'arracher le papier. Elle perdit immédiatement toutes ses couleurs lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Elle retira le reste du papier puis tint simplement devant elle, l'album photos sur lequel quelques miniatures mouvantes de sa famille lui faisaient de grands coucous.

\- Je l'ai fait faire sur le modèle de celui que m'avait offert Hagrid à la fin de notre première année, expliqua Harry tandis qu'Hermione ne lâchait pas son « cadeau » des yeux.

\- Nous avons demandé à toute la famille de participer pour rassembler les clichés, ajouta Ginny. Joyeux Noël Hermione.

Hermione ouvrit la première page et son cœur manqua un battement. Un Ronald plus souriant que jamais faisait virevolter autour de lui Rose qui riait aux éclats dans le jardin de leur ancienne maison. Hermione reconnaissait cette photo. Ginny l'avait prise à l'occasion du quatrième anniversaire de sa fille. Elle continua à tourner les pages retraçant la vie de sa famille alors que de grosses larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux et allaient s'écraser sur le papier glacé des photographies magiques. Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant d'arriver au terme de l'album. Enfin… elle pensait qu'il s'agissait de la fin mais…

\- Il n'est qu'à moitié remplit, remarqua Hermione en levant les yeux vers ses meilleurs amis qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés.

\- Oui. Le reste est là pour que tu y insères soit plus de photos de Ron et Rose ou bien tout simplement plus de photos… qui te tiendront à cœur.

L'image du cliché d'un Drago ronflant sur son canapé après le dîner qu'elle avait organisé un mois plus tôt s'imposa à Hermione qui referma son album avant se précipiter vers ses amis. Elle les remercia plus que de raison tandis qu'eux se contentaient de la serrer contre elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils faisaient leur retour dans le salon. Un imposant tas de papier cadeaux jonchait le sol de la maison des Potter et les invités discutaient, buvaient, mangeaient une part du Christmas Cake ou de bûche de Noël confectionnée par Ginny, jouaient tout simplement ou bien admiraient leurs cadeaux. La rousse s'éclipsa rapidement avant de revenir, trois assiettes à desserts bien remplies dans les mains.

.

\- Tante Hermione ? l'interpella une voix derrière elle tandis que la jeune femme dégustait son gâteau.

\- Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant sur sa chaise.

Devant elle se tenait James et Teddy était debout, derrière son meilleur ami. Le jeune Potter avait un paquet entre les mains qu'il lui tendit au bout d'un moment. Hermione fut surprise mais s'en empara tout de même avant de lever les yeux vers James.

\- Papa nous a dit que tu allais voir Scorpius Malefoy alors euh… tu pourras lui donner ça, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- C'est pour Scorpius ? demanda Hermione, vraiment très étonnée.

\- Oui… De notre part à Teddy et moi. Scorpius… n'est pas notre ami mais euh… c'est pour nous excusez de… enfin tu sais…

Hermione acquiesça lentement.

\- Il sera touché que vous ayez pensé à lui, assura-t-elle.

En face d'elle, James haussa les épaules puis repartit en sens inverse. La jeune femme le vit échanger un regard avec son père alors qu'Harry lui adressait un mince sourire.

.

La Gryffondor finit de dîner puis fit ses au revoir au moment où les adultes commençaient à ouvrir les bouteilles de digestifs et que les enfants s'amusaient avec leurs cadeaux de Noël.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais que tu te rends chez ma sœur. Pourras-tu lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël de ma part, s'il-te-plaît ? A elle, à son fils et à Scorpius.

\- Bien sûr Andromeda.

\- Merci Hermione.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire puis la Gryffondor continua de saluer les convives.

 _OoOoOoO_

Lorsque la jeune femme transplana, elle décida de réapparaître directement dans l'entrée de la demeure de Narcissa Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas si le réveillon était, ou non, terminé chez eux et ne voulait pas déranger inutilement les elfes de maison. Mais à peine fut-elle arrivée qu'elle perçut le murmure des conversations qui lui apprirent que la fête battait toujours son plein chez les Malefoy. La Gryffondor se débarrassa de son manteau et alla elle-même le porter dans le vestiaire. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la pièce, elle croisa Gilly qui l'accueillit avec un immense sourire et un verre de champagne. Hermione s'en empara puis suivit le bruit des babillages. Il devait y avoir, au bas mot, une cinquantaine de personnes qui discutaient debout dans la pièce principale.

Alors c'était ça que Drago appelait : « Certaines des amies les plus proches de sa mère avec leur mari » ? Hermione soupira légèrement avant de secouer la tête, plus amusée qu'autre chose. Comme personne n'avait remarqué son arrivée, la Gryffondor demeura dans l'embrasure de la porte et chercha son amant des yeux. Elle le trouva assez rapidement. Drago discutait avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, son propre verre de champagne à la main. Son expression était très sérieuse et il acquiesçait souvent à ce que pouvait lui dire son interlocuteur. Hermione s'abima dans sa contemplation, détaillant le moindre de ses mouvements et traits de son visage. Puis, soudain, un cri retentit, interrompant la plupart des conversations.

\- HERMIONE !

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de voir Drago tourner la tête dans sa direction, une moue surprise peinte sur le visage, que Scorpius lui fonçait dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu devais passer le réveillon avec les Weasley-Potter. Ça va ? Tu es venue parce qu'on te manquait ? demanda-t-il brusquement en l'observant, les sourcils très hauts sur son front.

Hermione ne put retenir un éclat de rire face à tant d'enthousiasme.

\- Alors, dans l'ordre : je viens passer la fin de la soirée avec vous c'était le cas oui et toi ? Et oui, énuméra-t-elle, amusée.

Un grand sourire éclaira soudainement le visage du blond.

\- COOOOL ! Oui ça va. C'était un peu nul la soirée. Abigail a encore essayé de m'approcher, confia-t-il dans un murmure tandis que son visage se tordait en une grimace disgracieuse. Mais maintenant que tu es là, ça va beaucoup, beaucoup mieux !

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais fut interrompue par un bras qui se glissait autour de sa taille. Drago déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, réellement surpris. Ça s'est mal passé ?

\- Hermione est là pour passer la fin de la soirée avec nous, Papa. C'est trop, trop cool ! s'exclama Scorpius à sa place.

Drago se retourna vers elle, un sourcil arqué.

\- C'est vrai. Et non, tout s'est très bien passé chez les Potter.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas restée jusqu'à demain ?

\- Parce que nous avons fait l'échange des cadeaux ce soir, expliqua-t-elle.

Il parut encore plus stupéfait.

\- Ils l'ont fait pour que je puisse vous rejoindre plus rapidement, avoua Hermione.

\- C'est… généreux de leur part…

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as pleuré, demanda Drago en la dévisageant.

\- C'est le cas mais oui, je vais bien, assura-t-elle avec sincérité.

Il l'observa quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un sourire tandis que Scorpius lui faisait un clin d'œil. Le garçon semblait aux anges mais son sourire s'évanouit brusquement lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui.

\- Ohoh…, fit-il avant de se rapprocher un peu d'Hermione.

La Gryffondor fronça légèrement les sourcils en lançant un coup d'œil interrogateur à l'enfant. Il fit un bref signe de tête sur la droite.

\- C'est Abigail qui arrive, mima-t-il.

La Gryffondor releva alors les yeux tandis que Drago resserrait sa prise autour de sa taille et se tournait de telle sorte qu'il puisse faire face à celle qui venait dans leur direction et présenter un front commun. Abigail marchait d'un pas conquérant dans leur direction et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dans son esprit, la Gryffondor avait imaginé - elle ne savait pourquoi - une sorte de Drago au féminin : froide, dans le style insaisissable et surtout belle à en faire pâlir de jalousie toutes les autres femmes. C'est pour cela qu'elle fut très soulagée en voyant arriver vers elle une femme qui était certes grande et aux longs et magnifiques cheveux blonds comme les blés, mais qui, en dehors de cela, n'avait rien de vraiment « magnifique ». Un nez un peu trop courbé, des yeux un peu trop petits et une bouche un peu trop large, Abigail n'était clairement pas un « canon de beauté » devant lequel Hermione aurait dû complexer. Elle accueillit donc la nouvelle venue avec beaucoup d'aplomb et d'assurance, passant également son bras autour de la taille de son amant.

\- Bonjour ! clama la sorcière blonde d'une voix faussement enjouée en approchant d'eux et en tendant une main à Hermione. Je ne pense pas que nous nous connaissions. Je suis Abigail Stanford.

Hermione afficha son sourire le plus hypocrite avant de relâcher Drago pour serrer la main de la blonde qui ne quittait pas son amant du regard.

\- Bonsoir Abigail, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis la… fiancée de Drago.

Trois paires d'yeux la dévisagèrent soudainement mais la jeune femme ne perdit absolument rien de son flegme.

\- La… la…fian-quoi ? répéta Abigail qui semblait soudainement avoir avalé quelque chose de très, très gros.

\- La fiancée, confirma Hermione en espérant que Scorpius ne se mette pas à croire qu'il s'agissait de la vérité.

Mais un coup d'œil en direction du jeune sorcier la rassura. Il arborait un sourire en coin, le même que celui de son père et qui lui donnait un adorable petit côté « Serpentard ».

\- Vous excuserez mon étonnement, Miss Granger, mais Drago ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, dit la sorcière en jetant un regard faussement réprobateur à celui qu'elle convoitait.

\- Oh, vous savez, il ne m'avait pas parlé de vous non plus, Miss Stanford, répondit Hermione en partant d'un rire léger comme si elle lui faisait une confidence.

Abigail afficha un sourire de circonstance mais la Gryffondor voyait bien qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement.

\- Le mariage est prévu pour quand ?

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard et Scorpius vola à leur secours.

\- Le mois de juillet prochain pour que je puisse être rentré de Poudlard. Je ne voulais pas manquer le mariage de mes parents !

\- Tu veux dire de ton père et de ta futur belle-mère…

\- Non, non, affirma Scorpius sans se départir de son sourire. Je voulais dire « le mariage de mes parents ».

Abigail jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Hermione tandis que cette dernière essayait autant que faire se peut de conserver une attitude détachée et de demeurer maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle sentit la main de Drago se raffermir sur sa taille. La blonde reporta finalement un regard d'ensemble sur leur petite tribu puis un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Le type de sourire que pouvait avoir Pansy Parkinson lorsqu'une situation tournait à son avantage.

\- Je souhaitais vous demander de pouvoir admirer votre bague, Miss Granger, mais il semblerait que vous n'en ayez pas… Drago vous aurait-il demandé en mariage sans vous offrir de bague ?

« Merde ! » Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Drago dont les mâchoires étaient contractées à l'extrême.

\- Ma bague ? Euh… c'est-à-dire que…

\- Hermione ! l'interpella une voix devant eux.

La jeune femme fut surprise de voir Narcissa Malefoy s'approcher dans son fauteuil flottant. Elle lui décrocha un splendide sourire avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de lui tendre quelque chose.

\- Voici votre bague ma chère. Tout le monde l'a trouvée absolument splendide. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de goût mon fils, dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

\- Merci Mère, répondit Drago tandis qu'Hermione baissait les yeux.

Dans sa main reposait à présent un magnifique solitaire sur lequel brillait une émeraude d'une taille conséquente mais qui ne paraissait pas, pour autant, trop « tape à l'œil ». Le reste de l'anneau était fait d'argent, ou d'or blanc - elle ne savait pas - et le bijou était tout simplement splendide. Elle le passa à son annulaire gauche et fut assez étonnée de constater qu'elle et Narcissa avait sensiblement le même tour de doigt. Rassérénée, Hermione se recomposa un visage de circonstances et releva les yeux sur Abigail qui, elle, avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver une attitude avenante et un visage impassible.

\- Voilà, dit alors Hermione en lui collant l'émeraude sous le nez.

La sorcière ne l'observa pas plus de deux secondes avant de relever son regard vers Hermione qui posa la tête contre le torse de son soi-disant futur mari.

\- Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? s'extasia la soi-disant future épouse en papillonnant des yeux vers le Serpentard. Je me souviendrais pour toujours de sa demande… Drago est _siiii_ romantique !

\- Mais c'est normal. Tu mérites le meilleur, mon amour.

Et il lui donna un baiser digne des plus grandes comédies romantiques. Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes mais finit par répondre à son baiser.

\- C'est bon, elle est partie. Vous pouvez arrêter, leur souffla Narcissa tandis que des bruits de pas s'éloignaient progressivement d'eux.

Drago déposa un dernier et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis se recula légèrement alors qu'Hermione devenait rouge brique. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir menti de la sorte et qu'en plus, les Malefoy aient abondé en son sens. Mortifiée, elle ôta sa fausse bague de fiançailles avant de la tendre à sa fausse future belle-mère.

\- Gardez-la jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Il est tout à fait probable que Miss Stanford se mettre à répandre la rumeur et que l'on vienne vous demander de voir votre bague.

\- Oh non… Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, gémit Hermione en affichant un regard penaud.

\- Moi, j'ai trouvé ça super cool de mentir en famille ! En plus, maintenant, on est sûr qu'elle ne viendra plus embêter Papa. Ou moi, dit Scorpius en leur adressant un grand sourire.

\- Il a raison, c'était plutôt drôle, intervint Drago.

Hermione leva un regard interloqué vers lui et il haussa les épaules. Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit de la Gryffondor.

\- Narcissa ?

\- Oui ? demanda cette dernière en se retournant après s'être légèrement éloignée d'eux.

Hermione la rattrapa.

\- J'ai vu votre sœur ce soir. Elle m'a demandé de vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël ainsi qu'à Drago et Scorpius.

\- Oh… Merci de me l'avoir dit, Hermione.

Elle paraissait véritablement surprise et repartit vers ses invités, plongée dans ses pensées. Drago et Scorpius la rejoignirent et le Serpentard repassa un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Scorp', pourrais-tu venir avec moi quelques instants ? l'interrogea Hermione.

Un éclat de curiosité brilla dans son regard et il opina frénétiquement.

\- Je peux venir aussi ? demanda Drago.

\- Bien sûr.

.

Ils rejoignirent le hall d'entrée puis Hermione alla fouiller dans la poche de son manteau. Elle en ressortit le paquet de James et Ted et le tendit à Scorpius qui parut mal à l'aise.

\- Hermione… les cadeaux c'est demain, tu sais, dit-il, l'air un peu gêné en voulant lui rendre le paquet.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Mais celui-ci n'est pas de moi. Il est de James Potter et Teddy Lupin.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent deux voix.

Hermione confirma ses dires et observa Scorpius ouvrir son premier cadeau de Noël. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un livre sur lequel avait été déposé un petit mot.

 _On espère que tu ne l'avais pas déjà._

 _Encore désolés pour ce qu'il s'est passé au début de l'année._

 _J. Potter et T. Lupin_

Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage intitulé « _Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor : une histoire de maisons_ ». Scorpius leva un regard vraiment surpris vers son père puis vers Hermione.

\- Tu l'avais ? se renseigna la jeune femme.

\- Non… Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils m'aient offert un cadeau de Noël.

\- Laisse-moi voir ça, dit alors Drago en sortant sa baguette.

\- Papa mais…

Le blond lui fit signe de se taire puis il jeta quelques sortilèges sur le livre. Il parut encore plus décontenancé que son fils lorsque rien ne se produisit. Il rendit son cadeau à Scorpius puis tous les trois retournèrent se mêler aux convives.

 _OoOoOoO_

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était _enfin_ parti et Hermione se retrouva dans une chambre d'ami avec Drago. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander de l'aider avec la fermeture de sa robe lorsque le blond lui attrapa la main. Par réflexe, elle baissa les yeux dessus et se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours sa fausse bague de fiançailles.

\- Mince. J'ai complètement oublié de la rendre à ta mère, dit-elle sur un ton ennuyé en essayant de se dégager de son étreinte pour sortir de la pièce.

Mais Drago raffermit sa prise sur elle. Il s'assit sur le lit avant de l'attirer devant lui. Sa main toujours dans la sienne, il observa son annulaire sur lequel brillait avec force l'émeraude de Narcissa.

\- Elle te va bien, déclara-t-il dans un souffle, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle se statufia sur place.

\- Euh… Je ne suis tout de même pas très à l'aise… Il s'agit de la bague que ton père a offert à ta mère. Quelque chose ayant appartenu à Lucius Malefoy ne devrait pas atterrir à mon doigt, même pour appuyer un mensonge, dit-elle, extrêmement gênée.

Étonnement, Drago eut un mince sourire. Il ne détacha pas son regard de la bague pendant de longues secondes avant de finalement remonter les yeux vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas la bague de fiançailles que Lucius a offert à ma mère. Il s'agit de celle de sa propre mère. Celle que son père Cygnus Black avait offert à son épouse, Druella Rosier, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione ne sut que répondre et préféra donc conserver le silence. Drago, lui, semblait totalement plongé dans ses pensées. Puis, soudainement, il se leva du lit. Hermione fut si surprise qu'elle n'eut absolument aucune réaction lorsqu'il attrapa son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Sentant son désir s'éveiller en elle avec bonheur, Hermione croisa rapidement les bras derrière sa nuque.

.

Cette nuit-là, Drago lui fit l'amour avec un rare degré de passion et la jeune femme finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, sa main gauche posée sur la cicatrice du Serpentard, la bague des Black toujours à son doigt.

* * *

(1) Je remercie ma bêta d'amour de m'avoir soufflée cette idée de meuble désodorisant pour chaussures ! ^^

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que cette « première partie » de Noël vous aura plu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire la « petite » scène de jalousie d'Hermione et le mensonge en « famille » ;).

Et que dire de la réaction des Weasley-Potter ? Mais aussi, et surtout, de la bague des Black se trouvant toujours au doigt d'Hermione... ? ^^

 **Bref, comme toujours, j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience alors hop, hop on prend quelques secondes/minutes de son temps pour m'écrire un petit mot ! MERCIII ! :)**

Je vous fais plein de grooooooooooos bisous et je vous dis à très vite avec le prochain chapitre ! (Titre de chapitre dévoilé samedi soir, comme chaque semaine, sur FB !)

 **Chalusse**


	57. Chapitre 56

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous allez toutes et tous trèèèèès bien en ce (pas très - chez moi) beau mercredi de mars deux-mille dix-huit.

A l'instar de chaque autre semaine, je poursuis cette note en remerciant avec beaucoup de chaleur et de gratitude mes merveilleux/euses revieweurs/euses pour les commentaires qu'ils m'ont laissés. Je remercie également les lecteurs ayant fait des ajouts en fav'/alerts ainsi que tous ceux qui me suivent « anonymement » ! Merci, merci, merci ! Vous êtes tous au TOP DE LA TOPITUDE DU TOPISSIME ! *-*

.

 **RàR Anonyme :**

 **Guest** : Tu as adoré lorsque la jalousie d'Hermione s'est manifestée ? Hum… moi aussi. ;) En dépit de tous ses doutes, Hermione tient énoooormément à SON Drago et elle nous l'a bien prouvé ici. Notamment en mentant effrontément - et de façon spontanée - au sujet de leur situation. Enfin bref, je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec le prochain chapitre ! Des millions de mercis pour ta nouvelle review ! Je te souhaite une excellente semaine également et je te dis à très vite ! Bisous. :)

.

Bon eh bien voilà… Nous avions laissé nos Dramione-chéris endormis l'un contre l'autre après le réveillon de Noël, une jolie bague glissée au doigt d'Hermione… Comment les retrouverons-nous le lendemain ? C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir sans plus attendre. :)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je vous dis, comme toujours, à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin. :)

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 56 : Joyeux Noël**

Drago se réveilla seul dans son lit en ce vingt-cinq décembre. En sentant que la place qu'aurait normalement dû occuper Hermione était vide et froide, le Serpentard se redressa rapidement dans son lit. Il réprima un bâillement et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la chambre. Ses yeux furent automatiquement attirés par le sac à main de la jeune femme, posé sur la coiffeuse, ainsi que par son sac de voyage, qu'elle avait apporté de chez elle la veille au soir. Drago poussa un soupir presque imperceptible avant de se laisser retomber sur les oreillers et de se passer une main sur les yeux. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes supplémentaires puis décida de se lever. Il s'approcha de la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre et fut très surpris de ne pas y trouver la Gryffondor.

Cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de prendre une douche. Il demeura sous le jet d'eau tiède pendant de longues minutes avant de se savonner et puis de fermer les robinets. Il en sortit, se sécha et regagna sa chambre pour revêtir ses vêtements : une chemise noire et un pantalon de flanelle dans les mêmes tons. Il remonta ses manches sur ses avant-bras, enfila ses chaussures puis se rendit une seconde fois dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et mettre de l'ordre dans ses mèches blondes afin de se donner un air « coiffé-décoiffé » qui pouvait sembler ne pas être travaillé mais qui, au contraire, avait été très savamment étudié.

Satisfait de son apparence, Drago attrapa sa baguette, jeta un sortilège sur le lit pour qu'il se fasse tout seul et quitta la pièce. Il avança dans le couloir puis descendit les marches de l'imposant escalier.

Le Serpentard jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle à manger mais ne trouva personne. Il poursuivit donc sa route, espérant trouver quelqu'un dans la cuisine. Et c'est effectivement là qu'il _la_ vit.

.

Narcissa, Scorpius et Hermione étaient tous les trois rassemblés devant l'îlot central de la cuisine. Un livre flottait devant leur visage tandis que, sur le plan de travail, reposait un grand saladier ainsi que plusieurs ingrédients. Leurs traits étaient tendus à l'extrême, comme si leur lecture requérait une attention et une énergie toute particulière. Drago, qui se trouvait sur leur droite, toujours à l'entrée de la pièce, décida de ne pas se manifester et d'observer la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, tel le spectateur d'une pièce de théâtre qui était pourtant bien réelle.

\- Je ne comprends pas, se plaignit alors Hermione. On a tout fait comme il le fallait. Pourquoi ça a tourné ?!

\- Je ne sais pas…, répondit Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au contenu du saladier.

\- On va recommencer, on a forcément fait quelque chose de travers, dit Scorpius.

\- Mais c'est la troisième fois ! Ce n'est pourtant pas sorcier, par Merlin !

Sa mère et son fils dévisagèrent son amante.

\- Expression Moldue, expliqua-t-elle sans détacher ses yeux de l'ouvrage qui devait être un livre de cuisine.

Les deux autres opinèrent.

\- Si Drago n'a pas sa sauce aux airelles pour Noël, il va piquer une crise, commenta Narcissa en jetant un sortilège sur le saladier qui redevint immaculé.

\- On va y arriver, assura Hermione. Narcissa, vous allez recommencer à hacher les échalotes pendant que je mets une casserole sur le feu.

La blonde acquiesça avant d'attraper sa baguette et de faire ce qui était demandé d'elle.

\- Scorp', tu peux me donner l'huile s'il-te-plait ?

\- Tout de suite.

Il s'exécuta et Hermione le remercia. Ils œuvrèrent pendant quelques minutes.

\- Cette fois-ci, je vais essayer à la manière Moldue. Narcissa, auriez-vous un fouet, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Sa mère donna un petit coup de baguette derrière elle et l'ustensile vint flotter jusqu'à Hermione. Cette dernière s'en empara avant de se mettre à fouetter vivement le mélange.

\- Non mais c'est une blague ?!

\- Ça a encore tourné ?

\- Oui !

Narcissa et Scorpius poussèrent un long soupir de découragement.

\- Merlin que j'aimerais avoir les talents de Molly Weasley en cuisine, se lamenta Hermione en jetant un regard noir à sa préparation.

\- Et si on demandait de l'aide aux elfes ? Je sais que tu voulais tout faire toute seule, Grand-mère, mais bon…

\- Tu as s'en doute raison, Scorp'…

Drago vit le regard déçu de sa mère tandis qu'Hermione reprenait la parole.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Narcissa…

\- Ce n'est rien Hermione.

\- On n'est vraiment pas des cordons-bleus, commenta Scorpius.

Drago ne savait pas ce qu'était un « cordon-bleu » mais le regard complice que son fils échangea avec son amante lui fit comprendre qu'il devait très certainement s'agir d'une autre expression Moldue.

\- Ça, c'est sûr !

\- Bon, je pense que je vais devoir faire appel à Gilly…

Sa mère s'apprêtait à appeler l'elfe mais Drago décida de se montrer à _elle_ avant que Narcissa n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

\- Papa ! s'exclama Scorpius en s'approchant rapidement de lui. Joyeux Noël !

Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres qui fut contagieux.

\- Joyeux Noël Scorpius.

Le blond marcha ensuite en direction des deux femmes. Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue.

\- Joyeux Noël mon fils.

\- Joyeux Noël Mère, répondit-il sans se départir de son mince sourire.

Il s'approcha ensuite d'Hermione et remarqua immédiatement qu'elle ne portait plus la bague des Black. Drago glissa une main autour de la taille de son amante avant de lui donner un tendre baiser.

\- Joyeux Noël Granger.

\- Joyeux Noël Malefoy, souffla-t-elle en retour.

Le Serpentard se retourna ensuite et jeta un coup d'œil à la « sauce » aux airelles qui avait, une nouvelle fois, tranché.

\- C'est quoi _ça_ ? critiqua-t-il, une expression presque dégoûtée sur le visage et en pointant le saladier du doigt, leur faisant croire qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver.

\- Euh… un carnage, répondit Hermione en lui adressant un sourire amusé.

\- Ça, je veux bien te croire. Quelqu'un aurait-il besoin de mes talents de cordon-bleu ? demanda-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils.

\- Tu connais cette expression ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Eh bien oui Granger, répondit le Serpentard en attrapant sa baguette.

\- Mais… c'est une expression Moldue.

\- Et alors ? dit-il distraitement en remettant une casserole sur le feu tandis que des échalotes s'épluchaient et commençaient à se hacher toutes seules.

\- Attends… tu n'étais pas en train de nous écouter par hasard ? l'interrogea la Gryffondor en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

Drago haussa les épaules, un petit sourire en coin collé sur les lèvres. Aucun des trois ne commenta et ils le regardèrent œuvrer. Quinze minutes plus tard, il leur présentait une sauce aux airelles onctueuse à souhait. Hermione fut vexée tandis que Scorpius arquait un sourcil et que Narcissa paraissait amusée.

\- Autre chose ? demanda le blond sur un ton suffisant.

Sa mère échangea un regard avec les deux autres.

\- Eh bien, puisque tu le proposes… Tu pourrais certainement mettre la table pour le déjeuner.

\- Ça, c'est le travail des elfes, Mère.

\- Les elfes sont occupés, Drago.

\- Et on pourrait savoir à quoi ils sont occupés, _Mère_ ?

\- Ils sont occupés à déballer leur cadeau, _Drago_.

\- Leur… cadeau ? répéta le Serpentard, espérant qu'il avait mal entendu.

\- Oui, Drago, leur cadeau, assura Narcissa qui s'amusait de toute évidence beaucoup du petit effet qu'elle avait provoqué chez son fils.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Miss-la-protectrice-des-créatures-magiques à quelque chose à voir là-dedans, marmonna le blond en posant les yeux sur son amante.

\- En fait, Papa, intervint Scorpius. C'est plutôt Mr-qui-a-toujours-la-réponse qui a demandé de l'aide à Miss-la-protectrice-des-créatures-magiques pour faire des cadeaux de Noël aux elfes.

Pourquoi ce genre de chose ne l'étonnait-il même pas ? Drago se passa une main sur le visage avant d'afficher un air blasé.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix morne. Alors puisque vous semblez, une nouvelle fois, vous être tous ligués contre moi, il me semble évident que je n'aie pas le choix.

\- En effet, confirma Narcissa.

\- Parfait ! répéta-t-il, faussement agacé.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais fut interrompu par sa mère.

\- Drago ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu comptes dresser le couvert à la manière des Moldus ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il avisa sa baguette, toujours sur le plan de travail et pesta avant de faire demi-tour sous les œillades narquoises des trois autres. Le Serpentard leur lança à tous un regard noir puis leur tourna le dos une nouvelle fois. Mais il s'arrêta quelques mètres seulement après être sorti de la cuisine et se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil. Scorpius, Hermione et Narcissa s'étaient de nouveau regroupés, comme s'ils étaient en plein conciliabule, tandis que sa mère arrosait la dinde qui cuisait dans le four. Le blond eut un sourire. Il les observa encore quelques instants. Narcissa, sa mère. Scorpius, son fils. Hermione, … son amante.

Puis il se détourna, _la_ laissant là. _La_ seule pour laquelle il se damnerait plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. _La_ seule pour laquelle il ferait absolument tout. Sa famille.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- On peut ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant ? s'impatienta Scorpius qui trépignait littéralement devant l'imposant sapin de Noël.

Sept paquets étaient rassemblés et faisaient de l'œil aux trois Malefoy ainsi qu'à Hermione qui devait avouer avoir hâte de découvrir le cadeau qu'allait lui offrir Drago.

\- Ok, consentit son père.

Ni une ni deux, le jeune blond bondit en avant et se mit à fouiner dans les cadeaux. Il fit la distribution, s'exclamant à chaque fois qu'il voyait son nom sur l'un d'eux. Hermione se retrouva avec deux paquets. Un petit qui avait la taille d'une feuille de papier et qui n'était pas beaucoup plus épais et un énorme qui, en revanche, pesait très, très lourd et que Scorpius avait tout bonnement été incapable de déplacer. La Gryffondor fut très surprise. Au vu de la taille du présent, elle s'était plutôt figuré qu'il appartenait à Scorpius… ou bien à Drago. Mais non, il s'agissait bien de son prénom qui y était inscrit en une écriture parfaitement calligraphiée. En fait, chacun se retrouva avec deux cadeaux, exceptée Narcissa qui n'en avait qu'un en main.

\- Ok, tout le monde, stop ! Personne ne commence à ouvrir ses présents, intervint Drago alors que Scorpius, Narcissa et elle s'apprêtaient à arracher les papiers.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'écria vivement Scorpius.

\- Parce que, répondit son père en lui lançant un regard menaçant et dissuasif.

L'enfant ne répondit rien mais leva tout de même les yeux au ciel.

\- Mère, tu commences, dit alors Drago.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas nous faire passer les uns après les autres…

\- Granger ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Chut. Mère, vas-y.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais préféra reporter son attention sur Narcissa. Elle défit le papier cadeau et observa le billet qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

\- C'est de notre part à tous les trois, expliqua Drago. Une croisière magique dans les îles grecques. Nous espérons que ça te plait.

La blonde releva les yeux vers son fils, puis regarda Scorpius et enfin Hermione. Elle semblait émue.

\- Il ne fallait pas les enfants…

Hermione vit Drago rouler des yeux.

\- Ne commence pas à dire n'importe quoi, Mère ! Ça te plait ?

\- Bien sûr Drago. Mais...

\- Pas de « mais ». Si ça te plait, c'est le principal, le coupa son fils. Scorpius à toi.

\- Ouvre le plus gros, intervint Hermione.

Son amant lui jeta un regard quelque peu interloqué mais ne commenta pas. Scorpius détacha le papier et se statufia sur place. Hermione put voir ses yeux s'écarquiller d'eux-mêmes alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait en grand. Pourtant, aucun son n'en sortit.

\- C'est de notre part à tous les deux, Hermione et moi, dit son père.

\- Oui enfin… je n'ai qu'une maigre participation…

Le blond la fusilla immédiatement du regard puis ils reportèrent tous leur attention sur Scorpius qui n'avait toujours pas bougé ou dit le moindre mot. Il restait figé dans une expression d'hébètement extrême. Puis, lentement, il approcha la main du livre et commença à le caresser du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'effrite et finisse par disparaître.

\- C'est pas possible…, souffla-t-il finalement. Ce n'est _pas_ possible…

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? demanda Drago, qui avait un mince sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, répéta l'enfant. Ça ne peut pas… Ça ne peut pas être _L_ 'édition originale, celle écrite par Garius Tomkink…

\- Si, confirma Hermione, un peu surprise qu'il le reconnaisse au premier coup d'œil.

En voyant les yeux de l'enfant se mettre à briller, elle sut que la relique serait entre de bonnes mains. Personne sur cette Terre, elle-même incluse, n'en prendrait plus soin que Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Merlin… je n'y crois pas…, murmura l'enfant en caressant la reliure du livre une nouvelle fois.

Il détacha finalement ses yeux de l'ouvrage avant de le déposer sur un petit pouf en prenant mille précautions. Ceci fait, il bondit littéralement sur son père et Hermione et les serra contre lui à les en étouffer.

\- Merci ! C'est le plus beau cadeau de la planète et le meilleur Noël de la galaxie ! Vous êtes trop méga géniaux !

Drago eut un petit rire.

\- Joyeux Noël mon fils, souffla-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Joyeux Noël Papa. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Scorp'.

Puis l'enfant reporta son attention sur la Gryffondor.

\- Je t'aime Hermione.

La jeune femme eut momentanément le souffle coupé alors que Scorpius relâchait totalement son père pour se jeter dans ses bras. Devant tant d'effusions et surtout les mots qu'il avait prononcés, Hermione resta interdite puis finit par refermer les bras autour de lui.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu sais, en fait, ce n'est pas le livre le plus beau cadeau de Noël de la planète. C'est _toi_.

Il avait murmuré ça pour qu'elle seule l'entende et sa déclaration plongea la Gryffondor dans le plus profond des troubles. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque le blond déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se détacher d'elle et de lui proposer d'ouvrir, à son tour, son imposant cadeau de Noël.

\- Hermione ? Eh oh… Granger ?!

Elle battit des paupières pour revenir à l'instant présent. Elle posa un regard totalement perdu sur Drago qui fronça instantanément les sourcils.

\- Ça va ?

Devait-elle répondre sincèrement ? Ou mentir ? Est-ce que la réponse sincère avait besoin d'être enjolivée par un mensonge pour correspondre à celle que Drago semblait attendre ?

\- Oui… oui, ça va. Excusez-moi, j'étais… perdue dans mes pensées, bredouilla-t-elle en lui adressant un léger rictus.

Le Serpentard et sa mère lui adressèrent un regard suspicieux tandis que Scorpius se mordillait la lèvre. La Gryffondor profita du silence pour s'approcher de son cadeau de Noël qui pesait une tonne et commença à en arracher le papier brillant.

Elle eut plus ou moins la même réaction que Scorpius lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui se cachait au-dessous, à la différence qu'elle reproduisit ses gestes quinze fois de suites pour les quinze ouvrages qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La voix de Drago s'éleva dans son dos.

\- C'est de la part de Scorpius et de Narcissa. Une sélection des ouvrages les plus rares que contiennent les bibliothèques Malefoy et Black.

Hermione se retourna lentement vers lui, un air choqué plaqué sur le visage. Les mots lui manquaient. Elle se retrouva donc totalement muette devant les trois Malefoy qui l'observèrent.

\- Ça ne te plait pas, Hermione ? demanda Scorpius d'une voix anxieuse.

Hermione reporta son attention sur lui mais fut tout aussi incapable de répondre. C'était trop d'émotions en un si court laps de temps.

\- Je pense, intervint Narcissa d'une voix douce, que son présent lui plait mais qu'elle ne sait pas comment exprimer sa gratitude.

\- Je te préviens tout de suite, Granger. Ne t'avise surtout pas de dire que c'est « beaucoup trop », ou une autre connerie de ce genre, la menaça alors Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Car, quoi que tu dises, ces bouquins finiront chez toi de toute manière.

Il commençait définitivement à bien la connaître. La jeune femme pensa à l'assassiner du regard mais changea finalement son fusil d'épaule et dit simplement :

\- Merci.

Le visage de Scorpius perdit son inquiétude et Narcissa lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Mais…

\- « Mais » rien du tout, Miss Granger. Joyeux Noël !

\- C'est… Merci ! Vous êtes fous ! Ces ouvrages valent certainement une petite fortune…

\- Fortune que nous avons déjà, intervint Drago.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

\- Alors ça te plait vraiment, Hermione ?

Elle posa les yeux sur Scorpius qui s'était approché d'elle.

\- Bien évidemment ! Merci, merci beaucoup ! Mais ils ne vont pas te manquer ? demanda-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Oh non ! Je les ai déjà lus et puis je suis sûr que, si je te le demande, tu me les prêteras. D'ailleurs, tu peux me demander « _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ » quand tu veux aussi !

La jeune femme lui sourit avant d'acquiescer. Elle se détacha du jeune Malefoy et s'approcha de Narcissa mais Drago s'interposa.

\- Les embrassades : plus tard. On continue l'ouverture des cadeaux !

Les trois autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- Ok. Drago, c'est à toi. Ouvre celui-ci d'abord, dit Hermione en lui pointant le plus grand paquet qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Il acquiesça et entreprit d'ouvrir à son tour son cadeau de Noël. Il y trouva un maillot de Quidditch de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Il sembla surpris ce qui fit naitre un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

\- C'est de ma part. Il va avec le second, de la part de ta mère et de ton fils, expliqua-t-elle.

Il leva un regard surpris vers elle puis entreprit de déballer son second cadeau. Hermione vit son visage se contracter légèrement alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, de toute évidence perturbé.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Papa ? l'interrogea Scorpius qui ne s'attendait de toute évidence pas à ce genre de réaction.

\- Euh…

\- Fais voir !

Le blond prit son cadeau entre ses mains et le leva pour que son fils puisse voir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- C'est un porte-clef mais… Pourquoi ? demanda l'enfant en se tournant vers Hermione, décontenancé.

\- Ce n'est pas le porte-clef qu'il faut regarder Scorp', c'est l'animal qui y est accroché.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une fouine, répondit son père d'une voix morne.

\- Une fouine ?

Une seconde passa puis Scorpius explosa de rire.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Très drôle, Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il en se remettant à rigoler devant la tête que faisait son père.

\- Mais c'est supposé être ton cadeau ainsi que celui de Narcissa…, dit son père en se tournant vers sa mère, visiblement perturbé.

Cette dernière eut un petit sourire amusé tandis qu'Hermione sortait sa baguette. Elle la pointa sur le porte-clef puis dévoila un ticket qui y était accroché. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils avant de s'en emparer et de lire ce qui y avait écrit.

\- Un billet pour la finale de la coupe du Monde aux Etats-Unis ? Et dans la tribune présidentielle en plus ?! Comment tu as fait, les places ont toutes été vendues avant même que j'ai pu sortir mes Gallions de ma poche ? demanda-t-il en se retournant brusquement vers sa mère.

\- Eh bien… disons que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des relations, mon fils, répondit-elle mystérieusement.

Le blond ne répondit pas et se leva du canapé sur lequel il était assis.

\- Plus tard les embrassades, Malefoy, sourit Hermione. Oh et, tu es _obligé_ de te servir du porte-clef. Il est d'ailleurs enchanté pour qu'après cette journée, tes clefs s'y greffent directement et, non, tu ne pourras pas modifier le sortilège, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Il plissa les yeux.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

\- C'est ça, rigola Hermione alors que le Serpentard jetait un regard peu amène à sa « fouine ». Scorpius, à toi, reprit-elle. C'est de la part de ta grand-mère avec une nouvelle maigre participation de ma part.

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit rapidement son cadeau. Il se vit offrir le même maillot que son père, en plus petit, ainsi que…

\- Regarde, Papa ! C'est le même billet ! On va y aller ensemble ! Oh c'est trop, trop, trop, TROP, T.R.O.P. génial ! Merci Grand-mère ! Merci Hermione !

Il leur sauta successivement au cou sans que son père n'ait pu intervenir pour lui faire son laïus sur les « embrassades après les cadeaux ». Mais la jeune femme vit que Drago était heureux de constater qu'il partagerait ce moment avec son fils. Une fois que le Serdaigle se fut rassit, les trois Malefoy portèrent leur regard sur Hermione qui avait toujours un présent non ouvert. Celui de Drago.

.

La Gryffondor prit le paquet entre ses doigts et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures. Il était étonnement lourd pour son gabarit. Hermione ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps et commença à défaire le papier. Elle le retira entièrement puis retourna son cadeau pour qu'il soit dans le bon sens. Il s'agissait d'une plaque de couleur bronze sur laquelle son prénom et son nom avaient été gravés. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en se faisant la réflexion que cela ressemblait étonnement aux plaques apposées contre les bureaux de certains employés du…

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?! souffla-t-elle en relevant un regard où se mêlaient la colère, l'angoisse et une certaine forme de peur, sur son amant.

Celui-ci afficha un sourire en coin et resta parfaitement calme.

\- Ça dépend. Que penses-tu que j'ai fait ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et reporta plutôt son regard sur la plaque où son nom était gravé. Elle releva les yeux vers Drago, ouvrit la bouche, mais ce dernier pointa sa baguette sur la plaque et jeta un sortilège informulé avant de lui faire signe de regarder une nouvelle fois.

 _« Hermione GRANGER,_

 _membre du Magenmagot »_

Et si… il l'avait fait.

\- Drago…, souffla la jeune femme, peinée, en relevant les yeux vers lui. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Parce que c'est là qu'est ta place, répondit-il simplement.

\- Mais… Comment veux-tu que j'accepte _ça_ ?! D'abord tu me donnes ton appartement et maintenant tu me donnes ton travail… C'est…

\- C'était le tien bien avant d'être le mien.

\- Et alors ?! Et puis tu m'as dit apprécier cet emploi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Non. Je t'ai dit aimé travailler, pas que j'appréciais mon emploi, nuança-t-il sans se départir de son mince sourire.

\- Mais ça ne te donnait pas le droit de faire _ça_ ! s'époumona-t-elle. Enfin… comment veux-tu que j'accepte _ça_ ?! Tu as démissionné pour me donner ta place ! Et puis d'ailleurs, comment as-tu fais pour me faire réintégrer ?

\- Ça, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- J'espère que tu te moques de moi !

\- Pas du tout.

Elle ouvrit la bouche afin de lui répondre mais il leva une main dans sa direction pour la faire taire. Furieuse, la Gryffondor déposa la plaque sur le sol devant elle avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- J'ai effectivement démissionné… Mais, pas uniquement pour te rendre ton travail, expliqua-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, acerbe.

\- On m'a proposé un autre poste.

\- Pardon ?!

Un coup d'œil à Narcissa et Scorpius fit comprendre à Hermione qu'ils n'étaient pas plus au courant qu'elle de la situation.

\- Zabini m'a offert de prendre en charge la partie commerciale de son entreprise de potions. Il pense que mes relations et mon sens du business seront un atout pour lui. Sans oublier que nous avons pour projet de recréer et développer ensemble la potion qui a sauvé ma mère mais d'une façon plus… conventionnelle et qui pourrait être commercialisée à grande échelle pour soigner les autres cas comme le sien, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione en resta sans voix. Le Serpentard ne lui laissa même pas la chance d'en placer une et reprit lui-même la parole.

\- À vrai dire, la raison pour laquelle nous allons en Islande est parce que j'y ait deux rendez-vous d'affaires espacés de plusieurs jours et que j'ai pensé qu'au lieu de m'y rendre seul et uniquement pour quelques heures, nous aurions pu y aller ensemble pour passer une semaine loin de l'Angleterre, avoua-t-il.

\- Alors tu… tu… je…, bredouilla Hermione, incapable de rassembler ses pensées pour former une phrase cohérente.

\- Je vais devenir l'associé de Zabini et toi, tu vas reprendre ta place et pouvoir mener tes projets à bien, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire. En fait, poursuivit-il en pointant une seconde fois sa baguette sur la plaque. J'ai également fait ajouter ceci, mais cela restera invisible jusqu'à… eh bien jusqu'à ce que tu sois parvenues à révolutionner le droit magique.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Hermione baissa de nouveau le regard sur sa plaque professionnelle. Ses yeux s'embuèrent instantanément et elle ne put se retenir de sauter dans les bras de Drago. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait prêté autant d'attention à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu au restaurant Moldu, quelques semaines plus tôt. Discussion au cours de laquelle la jeune femme lui avait fait part des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à se lancer dans une carrière au sein du Département de la Justice magique en tout premier lieu. Toujours dans les bras de son amant, des larmes dévalant ses joues, elle regarda encore une fois sa plaque.

 _« Hermione GRANGER,_

 _membre du Magenmagot_

 _et Défenseur du Droit des Accusés Sorciers. »_

.

Hermione et les Malefoy s'embrassèrent et se remercièrent à tour de rôle puis la Gryffondor demanda à parler en privé à Drago tandis que Scorpius et Narcissa s'éclipsaient discrètement en direction de la salle à manger. Une fois seuls, les deux amants se dévisagèrent quelques instants. Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupée dans son élan par le Serpentard.

\- Ecoute, je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais, s'il-te-plait, ne le dit pas. Je sais que tu es une femme forte et indépendante qui peut et veut se débrouiller seule mais ne m'en veux pas de t'aider à récupérer ton travail. Je me devais à moi-même de le faire alors, si tu préfères, vois ton retour dans le Service comme un cadeau de Noël que tu n'avais pas prévu de m'offrir.

Hermione l'observa avant d'entrouvrir la bouche pour parler mais finit par la refermer. Elle porta une main à son visage et se massa les paupières dans un geste las.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Drago…, souffla-t-elle sans laisser retomber son bras.

Elle le sentit s'approcher d'elle et glisser ses mains autour de sa taille. La jeune femme ne le repoussa pas et finit même pas rouvrir les yeux. Le blond l'observait, un air mi-anxieux mi-triste sur le visage. Doucement, Hermione se laissa aller contre son torse et déposa sa tête au niveau de sa clavicule gauche tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise autour d'elle.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu interfères de la sorte dans ma vie, à l'avenir. Plus d'appartement ou de travail, on est clair ? dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui, répondit-il sans délai.

\- C'est une promesse ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

Ils restèrent sans parler, profitant simplement de leur étreinte.

\- Quand est-ce que je commence mon nouvel emploi ? l'interrogea Hermione au bout d'un moment. Je présume que, si tu es derrière tout cela, tu dois également être avisé de ce _léger_ détail.

\- Le deux janvier.

\- Si tôt ?! Et le Service des détournements de l'artisanat Moldu ? Je sais que mon travail n'était pas très important mais comment vont-ils faire ?

\- Ils ont dès à présent trouvé quelqu'un pour te remplacer, l'informa Drago.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Attend… ça fait combien de temps que tu traficotes derrière mon dos ?

Il eut un petit rire.

\- J'ai accepté la proposition de Blaise juste avant que nous partions pour Paris.

\- Oh… Et Mr Weasley…, commença-t-elle.

\- A été ravi d'apprendre que tu allais _enfin_ retrouver un travail à la hauteur de tes capacités et de ton talent.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un sourire alors que la moitié de son visage reposait toujours sur le torse de Drago.

De petits coups furent donnés contre la porte du salon et le Serpentard donna l'autorisation d'entrer tout en gardant ses bras autour de son corps. Hermione vit s'avancer Scorpius dont le visage s'illumina lorsqu'il les vit enlacés.

\- Grand-mère dit que le repas est prêt. Vous venez ?

\- On arrive, répondit son père.

Le gamin acquiesça puis repartit de là où il venait. Drago se détacha alors d'elle avant d'attraper son menton entre son pouce et son index. Hermione releva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Il y répondit avant de se pencher en avant. A peine ses lèvres effleurèrent-elles les siennes qu'Hermione se sentit, comme toujours à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, perdre pied. Malgré les mois qui s'écoulaient, les baisers de Drago Malefoy lui faisaient toujours autant d'effet, les légers picotements qu'elle ressentait au contact de sa peau aussi bien que la chaleur qui s'emparait d'elle. Cette dernière se faisait d'ailleurs encore plus présente qu'au début de leur « relation » et cela ne semblait aller qu'en s'accentuant.

Le Serpentard finit par relâcher ses lèvres et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de passer ses bras derrière sa nuque afin de l'attirer pour un nouveau baiser. Il ne s'en plaignit pas et y répondit même avec plaisir. Sachant qu'elle ne devait pas – ou plutôt ne _pouvait_ pas… Tout au moins pour le moment – abuser des bonnes choses, Hermione n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle pour la seconde fois après lui avoir donné un dernier et chaste baiser. Il attrapa ensuite sa main et l'attira en avant pour les mener jusqu'à la salle à manger.

 _OoOoOoO_

Blaise transplana à l'extérieur de la demeure de Narcissa Malefoy où il savait que sa famille ainsi qu'Hermione étaient probablement en train de terminer leur repas. Il toqua à la porte d'entrée et fut accueilli par une petite elfe.

\- Bonjour Mr Zabini, dit-elle en le reconnaissant. Gilly doit-elle aller chercher sa Maîtresse ou Mr Malefoy ?

\- Bonjour Gilly, répondit-il. Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je vais entrer et aller les retrouver moi-même.

De toute évidence, la créature avait reçu des consignes particulières en ce qui le concernait car elle le laissa entrer dans la pièce et faire comme bon lui semblait alors que Blaise savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte avec un autre invité. Gilly lui apprit que ses Maîtres et Miss Granger étaient toujours dans la salle à manger et c'est là que Blaise se rendit après avoir attrapé ses cadeaux dans la poche de son manteau, leur avoir redonné une taille normale et avoir confié son vêtement à l'elfe pour qu'elle aille le porter avec les autres.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la pièce, Blaise s'immobilisa en entendant Narcissa Malefoy exploser de rire, bientôt suivie par son fils. Un léger sourire étira ses propres lèvres et il s'approcha à pas de loup. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et son sourire s'élargit. Drago était assis près d'Hermione et avait passé un bras sur le dossier de sa chaise tandis qu'en face d'eux se tenaient Narcissa et Scorpius. Les deux Malefoy riaient toujours à gorge déployée alors que la Gryffondor se retenait de toute évidence d'en faire autant et que Scorpius, dont les joues étaient étonnements rouges, affichait un air mortifié et penaud. Blaise ressentit une intense satisfaction devant le tableau qui s'offrait ce jour-là à lui. Si quatre personnes méritaient d'être heureuses après ce qu'elles avaient vécues, c'était bien ces quatre-là. Et qu'ils puissent être heureux tous ensemble remplissait le Serpentard de contentement et – mais il ne l'avouerait jamais – d'une certaine forme de bonheur. Décidant de mettre un terme à ses épanchements un peu trop Poufsouffliens à son goût, il se racla bruyamment la gorge et attira immanquablement l'attention sur lui.

\- Parrain Blaise ! Salut.

\- Salut Scorpinou, répondit-il en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Eh ! Tu m'avais promis de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, se récria le jeune blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai dit ça, moi ? dit-il en prenant un air innocent.

\- Hum, hum, confirma Scorpius en hochant vivement la tête.

Blaise fit semblant de réfléchir.

\- C'est vrai que je me souviens avoir dit quelque chose de semblable un jour, avoua-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire pour que tu me pardonnes… ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que _ça_ , ce serait suffisant ?

Il lui tendit son cadeau de Noël et les yeux du garçon pétillèrent soudainement. Il s'empara du paquet en le remerciant avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça sera suffisant. On verra ce que tu m'offres, dit-il très sérieusement.

Blaise éclata de rire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux de sa main libre.

\- T'es bien le fils de ton père, toi !

Le père en question lui adressa un regard éloquent tandis que Blaise saluait Narcissa, puis Hermione avant de serrer la main de son meilleur ami tout en leur souhaitant à tous un joyeux Noël.

\- Tenez, dit-il en déposant un paquet devant chacun des deux roucouleurs, comme il les avait surnommés.

Drago leva un regard suspicieux vers lui tandis qu'Hermione observait le cadeau comme s'il s'apprêtait à exploser.

\- Sympa, je vois que la confiance règne, dit-il d'un ton faussement irrité avant de tirer une chaise et de s'asseoir sans y avoir été invité.

Les deux roucouleurs échangèrent un regard puis Grangie fit signe à Drago d'ouvrir son cadeau le premier. Le blond fit la moue mais obéit à sa roucouleuse – comme d'habitude en somme... Blaise eut un sourire typiquement Serpentard tandis que Scorpius lui sautait au cou en le remerciant pour toutes les friandises qu'il lui avait offert ainsi que pour son livre « _Comment faire les pires bêtises sans se faire repérer par ses parents_ », qu'il avait acheté à la boutique de Weasley. Le noir échangea quelques mots avec son filleul sans lâcher Drago du regard. Ce dernier prit vraiment tout son temps ainsi que beaucoup de précautions mais finit par arracher le papier. Blaise vit que son meilleur ami était véritablement stupéfait de trouver un livre mais il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner lorsque Drago l'attrapa entre ses mains avant de le retourner pour le mettre dans le bon sens et en lire le titre.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, elle a le tome deux ? demanda-t-il en relevant un regard noir mais tout de même amusé vers lui.

Blaise se contenta d'un clin d'œil et d'un haussement de sourcils faussement aguicheur.

}{

Hermione se pencha un peu pour déchiffrer l'intitulé du livre et manqua de s'étrangler. « _Le Kamawisard illustré, ou comment faire monter son partenaire aux rideaux en un coup de braguette,_ Vol. 1 ». La jeune femme adressa une œillade guindée à Zabini tout en repoussant son « cadeau », comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte particulièrement répugnant.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda alors Scorpius en s'étirant le cou pour voir le livre tandis que Narcissa, qui avait manifestement compris de quoi il retournait, observait la scène, amusée.

\- Rien du tout, répondit son père en reposant le papier cadeau sur le livre pour le cacher à la vue de son fils.

\- Mais !

\- Hermione, tu veux bien…

\- Avec grand plaisir.

La jeune femme attrapa sa baguette et jeta un sortilège sur les livres qui disparurent brusquement.

\- Eh ! Mes cadeaux ! Alors c'est bien ça… on vous offre des trucs et vous, vous les foutez à la poubelle ! Bandes d'ingrats ! s'offusqua Blaise.

Hermione roula des yeux tandis que Drago se levait de sa chaise.

\- Tu l'as mis où ? interrogea-t-il à la jeune femme.

\- Dans la chambre, répondit-elle en comprenant tout de suite de quoi il parlait. Mais attends…

Elle lança un nouveau sortilège et un paquet apparut soudainement devant elle.

\- Merci.

Drago s'en empara avant d'aller le déposer devant son meilleur ami.

\- Joyeux Noël Zabini.

Blaise fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il se rapprocha de la table et entreprit de défaire le papier cadeau. Il découvrit une énorme bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu ainsi qu'une couronne en papier.

\- C'est pour que tu t'entraînes tout seul, expliqua moqueusement Hermione en se rapprochant de son amant qui passa un bras dans son dos.

Blaise reporta un regard blasé sur eux et les deux roucouleurs échangèrent un coup d'œil complice.

\- Je veux ma revanche, Malefoy.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute, Zabini, ricana le Serpentard. Mais, tout comme Hermione, je compte profiter du poids de la couronne pendant encore quelques temps.

\- Pff… Vous n'êtes que des… des…

\- Des ? reprit Hermione en haussant un sourcil, le défiant ouvertement d'oser faire un commentaire libidineux devant Narcissa et Scorpius.

\- Des… roucouleurs Serpentard et dépravés ! Je vous déteste !

\- Nous aussi on t'aime Zabini, répondit Drago en partant d'un rire goguenard.

\- Bande d'hypocrites ! Ton père n'est qu'un hypocrite, répéta-t-il en tournant la tête vers Scorpius qui avait ouvert son paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochues et piochait aléatoirement dedans. Et elle, fit-il en pointant Hermione du doigt, ce n'est qu'une Serpentard coincée dans le corps d'une Gryffondor, ce qui est encore pire.

Hermione eut un petit rire, ne se sentant absolument pas offensée, tandis que Scorpius levait un regard mi-inquiet mi-compatissant vers son parrain.

\- T'es sûr que t'as attendu que mon père et Hermione t'offrent le Whisky pour en boire un verre, Parrain Blaise ? demanda l'enfant en attrapant une seconde dragée qui le fit grimacer.

Drago se mit à ricaner, de même que sa mère et Hermione tandis que Blaise se passait une main devant les yeux dans un geste théâtrale.

\- Merlin ! Je suis certain que ce gamin va devenir encore pire que vous deux réunis.

Scorpius roula des yeux puis lui proposa un bout de bûche. Blaise accepta, demandant à Drago s'il était possible de l'accompagner d'un digestif, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire pousser un long soupir de découragement au reste de la tablée.

 _OoOoOoO_

Drago était finalement rentré chez lui pour aller chercher une bouteille d'alcool puisque _Monsieur_ Zabini ne voulait pas ouvrir son cadeau. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le salon, qu'ils avaient tous fini par investir après que son meilleur ami eut terminé sa part de bûche, mais fut interrompu par sa mère qui se tenait près de la porte fermée.

\- Mère ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non mon chéri. Je voulais juste te parler. Tu peux me suivre s'il-te-plait ?

Surpris, le blond haussa un sourcil avant d'acquiescer et d'accompagner, jusqu'à la cuisine, le fauteuil dans lequel sa mère était assise. Là, elle s'immobilisa avant de se retourner. Elle tendit la main vers lui et, après une seconde d'hésitation, le Serpentard en fit autant. Narcissa y déposa un petit écrin de velours émeraude et le blond se pétrifia.

\- J'ai vu comme tu la regardais…, dit-elle en lui adressant un étrange sourire.

\- Mère…, souffla le blond mais elle le coupa d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Ne dis rien, Drago. Je veux que tu l'aies, c'est tout.

Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux de longues minutes puis, lentement, Drago finit par hocher la tête et rangea l'écrin dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Narcissa lui sourit une nouvelle fois et tous les deux rejoignirent le salon.

.

En entrant dans la pièce, Drago s'arrêta sur le seuil et observa la scène. Blaise, Scorpius et Hermione avaient commencé une partie de Monopoly à même le sol, une bonne demi-heure plus tôt et son fils, ainsi que son amante, bougonnaient à présent car le Serpentard trichait. Le blond ne put réprimer un ricanement alors que Scorpius reprenait le billet en trop que Blaise avait tenté de dissimuler sous les autres. Son rire attira l'attention d'Hermione qui remonta les yeux vers lui avant de lui adresser un grand sourire auquel il répondit. Il vint prendre place sur le canapé, juste derrière elle et la jeune femme se laissa aller contre ses jambes.

Profitant du fait que Scorpius réexpliquait pour, au bas mot, la cinquième fois les règles à Zabini qui, de toute façon, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle en voyant ses traits légèrement tirés après l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Narcissa.

Drago se perdit momentanément dans ses prunelles chocolat.

\- Ça va, répondit-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas, reportant son attention sur le jeu.

\- Comment fait-on pour demain ? s'enquit-elle tandis que Scorpius lançait les dés.

\- Le Portoloin part à dix heures, heure locale, répondit-il en se laissant glisser sur le sol, à ses côtés.

\- Et on peut rester chez Hermione ce soir ? se renseigna Scorpius tout en tirant une carte « Chance ». Blaise, tu me dois cinq cents Livres.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama ce dernier en lui arrachant la carte des mains. Putain mais c'est quoi ce jeu de merde ?!

\- Zabini, ton langage !

\- Désolé, _Maman,_ dit-il en lançant un regard peu amène à Hermione qui n'en fit pas état.

Le Serpentard donna dédaigneusement ses cinq cents Livres à Scorpius.

\- Merci Parrain Blaise ! fanfaronna le jeune Serdaigle tandis que le noir marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Bref, Papa, tu ne m'as pas répondu. On peut rester chez Hermione ?

Drago échangea un regard avec son amante.

\- Eh bien, comme toutes tes affaires s'y trouvent déjà, je pense que ce sera plus simple. Mais je devrai moi-même rentrer au Manoir pour préparer ma propre valise.

Son fils acquiesça distraitement avant de récupérer l'argent qu'Hermione lui devait pour être tombée sur une case dont il était le propriétaire.

\- Et pourquoi tes affaires ne sont pas chez Hermione ? demanda-t-il en lançant les dés.

Sa question eut un effet immédiat. Hermione et Drago se tendirent brusquement tandis qu'un sourire carnassier prenait place sur les lèvres de Blaise qui décida d'enfoncer le clou en voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'apportait de réponse.

\- Eh bien oui, c'est vrai ça ! Malefoy, pourquoi tes affaires ne sont-elles pas chez Granger ?

Le concerné lui lança un regard menaçant, ce à quoi son meilleur ami répondit par un sourire encore plus grand.

\- Papa ?

\- Hein ? Euh… bah… parce qu'Hermione habite chez elle et que toi et moi habitons au Manoir.

« Wow, franchement, bravo Drago… C'est la réponse la plus bidon de la planète ! Scorp' ne s'en contentera jamais et tu vas te retrouver encore plus dans la merde que tu ne l'es déjà… » Et cela ne manqua pas puisque, trois secondes et un froncement de sourcil plus tard, Scorpius relevait les yeux vers lui et ouvrait de nouveau la bouche.

\- Ça, je le sais, je suis pas bête ! Mais la question c'est : pourquoi tu n'habites pas _chez_ Hermione ou _avec_ Hermione ?

« Note pour plus tard : noyer ce gamin avant qu'il n'ouvre encore sa bouche pour lâcher une nouvelle mini-bombe ! ».

\- Bah euh… c'est à dire que euh…

Drago jeta un coup d'œil presque suppliant à son amante. Cette dernière affichait un air amusé mais il savait qu'elle était tout aussi perturbée que lui, si ce n'était même plus, par la question de Scorpius. Toutefois, elle sembla comprendre qu'il lui était tout bonnement impossible de donner une réponse digne de ce nom et elle prit le relai.

\- Nous ne vivons pas ensemble parce que… parce que nous ne sommes pas mariés.

}{

« Merveilleux Hermione… Et tu n'aurais pas pu donner une réponse encore plus idiote que celle-ci ? » La jeune femme eut soudainement envie de se cacher dans ses mains alors que les trois hommes tournaient brusquement la tête vers elle. Elle se mit à rougir ostensiblement et baissa les yeux sur le plateau de jeu.

\- Je vois…, dit finalement Scorpius comme s'il réfléchissait en même temps qu'il parlait.

Hermione sentit les ennuis poindre à l'horizon mais, heureusement et étonnement, le jeune sorcier se contenta d'un petit sourire malicieux avant de leur proposer de reprendre le jeu.

Drago et elle poussèrent, de concert, un imperceptible soupir mais n'osèrent pas se regarder. La jeune femme se contenta donc de jouer tandis que son amant observait la partie.

.

Vers six heures du soir et après que Blaise se soit fait battre à plate couture aux échecs version sorcier par un Scorpius plus stratège que jamais, ils se saluèrent tous. Narcissa leur souhaita un bon voyage tandis que Blaise faisait ses dernières recommandations à son nouvel associé pour les entretiens qu'ils devraient mener en Islande.

\- Oh et ne vous bourrez par trop la gueule ! leur lança-t-il à la cantonade avant de quitter la demeure de Narcissa.

Hermione et Drago roulèrent des yeux puis la jeune femme attrapa la main de Scorpius pour rentrer à son appartement tandis que le blond retournait chez lui pour préparer ses affaires en prévision de leurs vacances.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Ton fils a définitivement un don pour nous mettre dans l'embarra, commenta Hermione sur le ton de la conversation tout en traçant des dessins invisibles sur le torse nu de Drago.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte ! soupira le Serpentard en continuant de caresser le bas de son dos de sa main gauche.

Hermione sourit et se redressa légèrement dans le lit.

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je crois quoi ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Qu'il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il peut dire, qu'il ne le fait pas exprès.

Le blond resta silencieux quelques secondes puis se passa une main sur le visage. Hermione lui lança un regard éloquent accompagné d'un mince sourire et le Serpentard soupira.

\- Eh bien… il est le fils de son père comme le dirait Zabini…

Hermione ne commenta pas.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il au bout d'un moment alors qu'Hermione avait repris sa place contre son torse.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Drago…

\- Je sais.

La Gryffondor rit légèrement et se releva une seconde fois sur son coude pour l'observer.

\- Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je m'excusais mais que j'étais désolé, nuança-t-il.

La jeune femme ne commenta pas et posa simplement une main sur sa joue. Drago ferma les yeux à son contact avant d'embrasser sa paume. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis elle retira doucement sa main.

\- On devrait dormir. Il est déjà tard et quelque chose me dis qu'un certain jeune Serdaigle blond va être réveillé aux aurores pour ne « surtout, surtout » pas rater le « génialissime » Portoloin qui va lui permettre de vivre les « meilleurs, meilleures vacances de sa courte vie », dit-elle en citant les propres termes de Scorpius.

Drago fut pris d'un ricanement moqueur.

\- Tu as raison, répondit-il. Parce que « franchement, même si c'est froid, l'Islande, ça paraît vraiment, vraiment, super, super coooool ! »

Hermione se joignit à ses rires avant d'attraper la baguette de Drago posée sur la table de chevet et d'éteindre les lumières. Elle se repositionna confortablement contre lui alors qu'il tirait les couvertures pour protéger leurs deux corps à moitié nu pour la nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Bonne nuit… Hermione, répondit-il finalement avant de se pencher et de lui donner un dernier baiser.

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas perçu son hésitation - après tout, faire l'autruche était devenu leur spécialité – et plongea avec délectation des bras de Drago vers les bras de Morphée qui l'accueillit tout aussi confortablement mais où, là, faire l'autruche s'avérait sensiblement plus délicat.

* * *

Et voilà ! Nous savons _enfin_ quels cadeaux de Noël ont été offerts !

Vous apprenez, par ailleurs, avec qui Blaise communiquait avant le départ pour Paris et le contenu de leurs manigances ;).

Quelques petites questions afin d'aiguiller vos reviews pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas nécessairement quoi m'écrire :

\- **Que pensez-vous des cadeaux offerts ?**

\- **Du cadeau « bonus » de Narcissa pour son fils ?**

\- **Du nouveau travail de Drago ?**

\- **Des (petites) manigances absolument pas discrètes de Scorpius afin de rapprocher Hermione et Drago ?**

\- **Et du départ pour l'Islande ?**

 **Comme toujours, je veux absolument tout savoir alors hop, hop, hop : on me laisse ses impressions ! :)**

Je vous fais tout plein de grooooooooooos bisous et je vous dis à mercredi avec le prochain chapitre et à samedi pour découvrir son titre !

 **Chalusse**


	58. Chapitre 57

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Ça va chez vous ? J'espère que oui !

Moi ça va… EXTRÊMEMENT BIEN ! Je ne m'y attendais pour le coup pas du tout mais **MST vient de célébrer un nouveau reviewersaire ! Son sixième ! *-*** Comme j'ai pu en faire mention sur FB, **je tiens à re-remercier trèèèèès chaleureusement P'tites Bidouilles pour avoir fait franchir un nouveau cap à cette fic'. Je remercie également** (comme chaque semaine mais encore un peu plus aujourd'hui), **l'ensemble des autres revieweurs/euses pour m'avoir laissé leur(s) avis sur mon histoire**. C'est très précieux pour moi, bien au-delà des simples « reviewersaires » donc merci infiniment ! Je remercie également et bien entendu, les lecteurs qui continuent à ajouter cette fic' (ou moi) à leurs listes de favoris/follows ! ^^

.

Bien alors… petite annonce qui peut potentiellement en décevoir certain : **IL RESTE DIX CHAPITRES AVANT LA FIN DE CETTE FIC' !** Celui de cette semaine étant comptabilisé comme l'un d'entre eux. Voilà. Je ne pense pas vous faire de rappel chaque semaine à ce sujet avant que les cinq dernières publications ne débutent. BREEEEF !

.

 **RàR Anonyme :**

 **Guest** : :D Je suis ravie que les cadeaux de Noël t'aient plu ! C'est génial ! Vive Scorpinou ? Voilà qui va lui faire plaisir. Merci beaucoup pour ta nouvelle review. Ta fidélité et ta promptitude me touchent énormément. Merci et bonne semaine à toi aussi ! Bisous.

.

Alors… certains d'entre vous attendaient ce moment avec impatience… Je vous propose donc aujourd'hui de prendre un Portoloin et d'accompagner nos Handicapés des Sentiments ainsi que Scorpinou en… Islande ! J'espère sincèrement que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je vous dis, comme toujours, à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin. :)

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 57 : Les Malefoy-Granger partent en Islande**

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu savais qu'en Islande, la communauté magique était _si_ restreinte qu'elle ne vivait que dans un tout petit quartier près de leur ministère de la Magie à Reykjavik ?

\- Non, Scorp', je ne savais pas, dit Drago en continuant à observer le flot de sorcières et sorciers qui se pressaient dans l'Atrium du ministère.

\- Et Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu savais qu'il y a un proverbe Islandais qui dis que « si le temps qu'il fait maintenant ne te plait pas, attends cinq minutes et tu verras » ?

\- Non, Scorp'… je ne savais pas.

\- Et Papa ?

\- Quoi ? soupira Drago tandis qu'à sa droite, Hermione peinait à réprimer un ricanement.

\- Est-ce que tu savais qu'il faut trois circonstances météorologiques pour que des aurores boréales puissent se produire ?

\- Non, Scorp'… je ne savais pas.

\- Eh bien si ! En fait, il faut : un – il leva un doigt en direction de son père – que le ciel soit _très_ dégagé deux – il leva un nouveau doigt – une température atmosphérique adaptée et, trois – il leva un dernier doigt -, l'émanation d'un gaz en provenance du soleil.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Hermione.

\- Hum, hum, confirma Scorpius en hochant la tête. J'espère qu'on arrivera à en voir…

\- Moi aussi, avoua la jeune femme en lui souriant.

\- Et Papa ?

\- Quoi, _encore_ ?! s'agaça réellement Drago, cette fois-ci.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, l'incitant à conserver son calme face à son fils qui n'exprimait _que_ de l'enthousiasme à l'idée de partir pour la première fois en voyage. Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais reporta tout de même son attention sur Scorpius en l'encourageant à lui faire de nouveau part de son savoir.

\- Est-ce que tu savais que la vie en Islande est très, très chère ?

\- C'est donc une chance que nous soyons riches, commenta son père.

\- Vous oui, moi non, intervint Hermione.

Le Serpentard se tourna vivement vers elle.

\- Ah parce que tu comptais dépenser tes Gallions ou ton argent Moldu pendant que nous serons là-bas ?

\- Bah euh…

\- Ne réponds pas à la question. Je t'ai dit que je t'invitais et je le pense véritablement. Autrement dit, tu ne débourses pas une seule Noise pendant une semaine.

\- Mais…, commença la Gryffondor.

\- On verra quand tu seras devenue sous-secrétaire d'Etat ou même Ministre de la Magie… Là j'accepterai, peut-être, de te laisser payer quand nous partirons en vacances.

Hermione eut un moment d'absence… Venait-il réellement de dire « quand nous partirons en vacances ? ». Faire l'autruche ! Tout de suite !

\- Euh… tu sais que ce que tu dis est affreusement sexiste ?

Bravo Hermione !

Le blond tourna la tête vers elle.

\- M'en fous.

\- Je te déteste et je « dépenserais mes Gallions » si j'en ai envie.

\- Je te déteste aussi et mieux vaut pour toi que tu ne le fasses pas.

\- Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu me détestes et pourquoi cela ? Comme si tu allais me surveiller…

\- Également et bien sûr que je vais te surveiller !

\- Tu n'es qu'un Serpentard arrogant, imbu de lui-même et sexiste et tu ne vas certainement pas me surveiller. D'ailleurs, tu ne seras pas toujours avec nous…

\- Et toi, tu n'es qu'une Gryffondor têtue, avec une fierté mal placée et agaçante au possible et je demanderai à Scorpius de te surveiller quand je serai en rendez-vous.

\- Tu es aussi têtu, agaçant et avec une fierté mal placée que moi ! Et je ne suis pas certaine que Scorpius t'écouteras…

\- Oui bon… Et si ! Je suis son père, il doit m'écouter !

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Tu paries quoi ?

Hermione se pencha à l'oreille de Drago et lui murmura quelque chose qui fit naître un sourire sur leurs deux visages.

\- Tenu.

La Gryffondor adressa un rictus avant d'ouvrir la bouche de nouveau.

\- Scorp' ? appela-t-elle.

L'enfant leva les yeux de son livre « _L'Islande, de la magie pour les yeux_ ».

\- Oui ?

\- Dis-moi, si ton père te demandait de me surveiller pour ne pas que je dépense d'argent pendant les vacances, tu accepterais ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Le garçon se perdit dans la contemplation du sol et fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à la question.

\- Non… - Hermione eut un grand sourire – Non, je ne pense pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne te dirais pas moi-même que tu n'as rien à payer.

Hermione perdit quelque peu son sourire tandis que Drago reprenait des couleurs.

\- Mais il a dit que « non, il ne me surveillerait pas », argumenta-t-elle en comprenant que Drago allait discuter les paroles de son fils.

\- Non, non, fit-il en secouant la tête. Il a dit qu'il ne te surveillerait pas _à ma demande_. Mais il a clairement dit qu'il te surveillerait de lui-même.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'agaça Hermione.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- NON !

\- SI !

\- Granger…

\- Malefoy…

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ok, personne n'a gagné et personne n'a perdu ? suggéra-t-il.

\- Ok.

\- Je suis tout de même déçu…

\- Et moi donc !

\- Si personne n'a gagné et personne n'a perdu, on peut peut-être partager le pari, proposa-t-il.

Hermione sentit ses lèvres s'étirer d'elles-mêmes en un sourire dont les sous-entendus n'étaient absolument pas équivoques. Elle acquiesça et la même expression naquit sur le visage de son amant. Il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser alors que, dans leur dos, une voix nasillarde s'élevait.

\- Famille Malefoy ?

\- Malefoy-Granger, oui, c'est nous, répondit Scorpius le plus naturellement du monde.

Aussitôt, Hermione et Drago se figèrent. Une seconde s'écoula puis le blond se détourna d'elle tandis qu'Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre à respirer correctement.

\- Vous n'aviez pas quelque chose d'autre ?! apostropha Drago en jetant un regard dégouté au vieux sous-vêtements crasseux que lui tendait l'employé du Ministère et qui s'avérait être leur Portoloin.

L'homme lui lança un regard étrange mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Voyant que son amant ne bougeait pas, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de tendre la main et d'attraper le Portoloin. Elle regarda sa montre.

\- Attrapez-ça, il nous reste moins d'une minute avant qu'il ne s'active, annonça-t-elle.

Paniqué à l'idée de rester tout seul, Scorpius s'empressa d'attraper un bout du tissu, tenant fortement sa valise dans son autre main.

\- Drago ?

\- Hein ?

\- Attrape le Portoloin, nous allons partir.

Le blond lui adressa un regard un peu perdu mais finit par acquiescer et faire ce qu'elle demandait.

.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparaissaient pour se matérialiser dans un tout autre bâtiment.

\- Arrivée du neuf heures en provenance de Londres, ministère de la magie, s'exclama une voix en islandais.

Hermione leva les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de souffler d'admiration. Le ministère de la Magie islandais n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celui de leur pays ou encore le français. Ici, tout était très, très clairs et l'architecture semblait former un dôme tout en verre ce qui permettait une vue imprenable sur l'extérieur. Un extérieur qui donnait directement sur la mer…

\- Wahou ! s'exclama Scorpius.

Hermione adressa un sourire à l'enfant. Drago, quant à lui, semblait toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Allons… allons-nous changer, dit-il d'une voix étrangement plate.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête tandis que le blond demandait, en anglais, la direction des cabines destinées aux touristes qui ne venaient pas d'un Etat affichant les mêmes températures… Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans l'Atrium. Étrangement, il ne leur fallut ni mettre les pieds dans une cuvette de toilette, ni emprunter une fausse cabine d'essayage, ni même pénétrer dans une cheminée pour ressortir. Ils quittèrent tout simplement le bâtiment en passant par deux imposantes portes en verre qui s'ouvrirent magiquement à leur approche. A peine furent-ils dehors que tous les trois frissonnèrent. Comme ils se trouvaient toujours dans le quartier sorcier, Hermione se permit de sortir sa baguette et de leur jeter à tous un sortilège pour les réchauffer continuellement.

Les deux Malefoy la remercièrent puis la Gryffondor et Scorpius se tournèrent vers Drago, attendant qu'il leur explique ce qu'ils devaient faire.

\- Je n'ai pas fait de réservation dans un hôtel, releva-t-il. J'ai préféré louer une maison pour la semaine.

Hermione et Scorpius hochèrent la tête, tous les deux excités à l'idée de visiter leur nouveau « chez eux ».

\- Nous allons vivre du côté Moldu ? demanda Scorpius tandis que Drago se mettait en marche.

\- Non, j'ai loué dans le quartier sorcier pour plus de praticité.

Les deux autres opinèrent une nouvelle fois et le suivirent. Ils jetèrent des coups d'œil aux maisons qui les entouraient. Certaines ressemblaient à ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans le Londres sorcier mais la plupart avaient…

\- C'est vraiment drôle, tous ces toits et ces façades colorés ! commenta Scorpius.

\- Je pense que c'est pour leur apporter un peu de joie de vivre pendant l'hiver où les jours sont beaucoup plus courts, commenta Hermione.

\- T'as raison, ça doit vraiment être déprimant de ne pas voir le soleil pendant une bonne partie de la journée. C'est comme leur ministère qui est fait tout en verre, ça doit être pour pouvoir profiter au maximum de la lumière du jour, supposa l'enfant.

\- Oui… D'ailleurs, j'ai lu que la nuit allait tomber vers quinze heures.

\- Oui, je l'ai lu moi aussi.

Ils bavardèrent encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Drago s'arrête devant une maison qui ne payait pas de mine. Il tira des clés de sa poche et les inséra dans la serrure tout en pointant sa baguette dessus et psalmodier un sortilège.

\- Regarde Hermione ! Il commence à neiger ! s'exclama un Scorpius surexcité en attrapant un flocon avec son gant.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que ton proverbe soit exact, rit-elle alors que quelques minutes plus tôt encore, un grand soleil prédominait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Drago avait ouvert la porte et pénétrait à présent dans la maison. N'ayant toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en quête de cette dernière, il leur fit signe de le suivre tandis que Scorpius grommelait puisqu'il voulait rester sous la neige.

\- Tu auras tout le temps d'en profiter, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent directement dans un salon qui était d'une taille plus que raisonnable. Le Serdaigle ôta rapidement son bonnet avant de partir à la découverte du reste de la maison tandis qu'Hermione observait la décoration. C'était très… nordique. Une grande cheminée, beaucoup de bois clairs et de blanc. En fait… ça lui faisait un petit peu penser à…

\- Ça ressemble à la décoration de ta maison de France, dit-elle pendant que Drago jetait un coup d'œil au duplicata du contrat magique qui était posé sur une petite table.

\- Hum, répondit-il distraitement.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle sortit leurs trois valises de la poche de son manteau avant de leur rendre leur taille originelle. Elle ôta ensuite son vêtement et le déposa au porte-manteau prévu à cet effet puis s'approcha de son amant qui lisait toujours. Elle posa une main sur son bras.

\- Drago ?

\- …

\- Drago ?

Il se retourna lentement vers elle.

\- Il y a un problème ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Non…

\- Ok, laisse-moi reformuler : quel est le problème ?

Il eut un mince sourire.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, Granger, assura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Viens, allons visiter.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, il s'empara de sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Derrière un immense canapé gris, se trouvait une large table en bois de chaque côté de laquelle deux bancs étaient disposés. Un peu plus loin, ils découvrirent une porte ouverte menant à une cuisine dont la décoration n'était pas de première jeunesse mais qui conviendrait parfaitement. Drago la conduisit ensuite dans un couloir, perpendiculaire à la pièce à vivre. Là, ils trouvèrent une petite salle de bain ainsi que…

\- Ça, c'est ma chambre, annonça Scorpius en arrivant derrière eux.

Il semblait déjà avoir fait le tour du propriétaire au moins trois fois et avait même été récupérer sa valise pendant qu'ils visitaient la cuisine. Il pénétra dans la pièce comme s'il était déjà chez lui et se mit à sortir ses vêtements tandis que son père levait les yeux au ciel et qu'Hermione l'observait, attendrie.

\- J'espère bien que tu la considères comme étant ta chambre, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous allions dormir dans un petit lit, répliqua son père en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour observer la vue.

Le Serdaigle haussa les épaules, estimant sans doute que ce genre de remarque n'appelait à aucune réponse et continua de remplir la penderie vide avec ses pantalons d'hiver et autres pulls bien chauds. Les adultes le laissèrent là et firent demi-tour. Ils traversèrent de nouveau le séjour avant de s'engager dans un second couloir. Là, une seule porte était visible. Le blond l'ouvrit puis lui fit signe d'entrer. Le regard de la Gryffondor aurait pu s'arrêter sur le grand lit immaculé, la cheminée qui lui faisait face, la porte de bois clair un peu plus loin ou encore à la fenêtre panoramique qui offrait une splendide vue sur la mer mais, non… ce fut bien sur la magistrale peau de bête qui trônait au pied du lit qu'il se posa en tout premier lieu. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire et de se tourner vers Drago.

\- La praticité du quartier sorcier ? Tu parles… C'est juste parce qu'il y avait une peau de bête que tu as choisi cette maison, railla-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en ouvrant la seconde porte pour inspecter leur salle de bain.

Mais la jeune femme avait bien vu le rictus qu'il avait tenté de dissimuler. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le rejoignit dans la pièce d'eau.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda vivement Scorpius en enfilant son écharpe.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui haussa les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'il les laissait décider.

\- Eh bien, je pense qu'avant toute chose, nous devrions aller acheter de quoi remplir le réfrigérateur et les placards de la cuisine, proposa-t-elle.

Les deux autres approuvèrent et se vêtirent pour affronter le froid et la neige qui avait déjà recouvert le sol de même que le toit des maisons.

\- Je sais qu'il y a un commerce alimentaire un peu plus loin, dit Drago en prenant les devants.

\- Bien. Quand ont lieu tes rendez-vous d'affaires ? se renseigna la jeune femme tandis que Scorpius naviguait autour d'eux.

\- Demain et le trente, dit-il en bifurquant sur la droite.

\- D'accord et combien de temps penses-tu qu'ils dureront ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua le Serpentard. Demain, j'ai rendez-vous à huit heures du matin au ministère mais je suppose que je ne serais pas rentré avant le début de soirée si tout se déroule tel que Zabini et moi l'avons prévu.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange de rester avec Scorp' toute seule ? l'interrogea-t-il au bout d'un moment alors que le jeune sorcier avait pris de l'avance.

La jeune femme s'arrêta de marcher avant de tourner la tête vers lui et de lui sourire.

\- Pas du tout, répondit-elle très sincèrement.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il n'était pas très convaincu.

\- Drago, je te promets que ça ne me dérange pas, répéta-t-elle. Je l'ai déjà fait et je savais à quoi je « m'engageais » en acceptant de venir.

Il finit par dodeliner de la tête et ils reprirent leur marche.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Scorp' ? l'appela Hermione.

\- Ouaip ?

\- Scorpius ! le reprit son père.

\- Désolé. _Oui_ , Hermione ?

\- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle en jetant un regard en biais à Drago.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules avant de s'emparer d'un paquet de riz qu'il plaça dans le chariot magique qui flottait derrière eux.

\- Je me disais, reprit la jeune femme en reportant son attention sur l'enfant. Comme ton père n'est pas avec nous demain, nous aurions pu aller visiter ce que nous avions prévu.

\- Oh ouais ! Mais tu penses qu'on aura le temps de _tout_ visiter ?

\- Non, bien-sûr. Mais comme il a un second rendez-vous vendredi, nous pourrons visiter la fin ce jour-là.

Scorpius acquiesça frénétiquement avant de demander s'il pouvait acheter un paquet de bonbons islandais ce que son père lui refusa en arguant qu'il savait parfaitement qu'une bonne partie de sa valise était déjà remplie de ceux que lui avait offert son parrain la veille.

.

Une fois leurs achats effectués, ils rentrèrent dans leur maison de vacances en transplanant. Ils rangèrent la nourriture dans les placards et le réfrigérateur avant de déjeuner sur le pouce et de ressortir de la maison pour profiter des dernières heures de luminosité de la journée.

\- J'avais pensé que nous aurions pu aller à Geysir, suggéra Drago.

\- Oh ouais ! T'es d'accord Hermione ?

\- Bien sûr, il était de toute façon hors de question que nous n'allions pas voir de vrais geysers !

 _OoOoOoO_

\- ÉNORME ! s'émerveilla Scorpius tandis que le Strokkur crachait une colonne de vapeur bouillante sur près de vingt mètres de hauteur.

Autour d'eux, d'autres touristes s'extasiaient ou prenaient des photos. En les voyant faire, Hermione se souvint qu'elle-même avait apporté son propre appareil et elle fouilla dans son sac-à-main magiquement agrandi. Elle dut demander à Drago de le tenir le temps qu'elle parvienne à le trouver au vu de la quantité de choses qu'elle transportait constamment avec elle. Ceci fait, elle remercia son amant et commença un mitrailler le panorama en attendant les quelques minutes nécessaires au geyser pour se manifester de nouveau. Comme la première fois, Scorpius fit un bon en arrière, surpris, ce qui fit ricaner son père tandis qu'Hermione prenait la manifestation géologique en photo.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se remit à neiger mais cela ne les découragea pas pour autant. Tous les trois poursuivirent leur chemin, admirant les paysages tout bonnement somptueux. Ils s'émerveillèrent devant le champ géothermique de Geysir puis retournèrent, à la demande de Scorpius, observer le Strokkur tandis que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon.

\- C'est vraiment beau, dit Hermione en s'appuyant contre Drago.

\- Oui…, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Scorpius revienne vers eux.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je commence à avoir froid… Tu pourrais me rejeter un sortilège s'il-te-plait ? dit-il en frictionnant ses gants l'un contre l'autre.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus de Moldus autour d'eux et sortit sa baguette. Elle la pointa ensuite sur l'enfant, psalmodia puis se retourna pour en faire autant pour son amant ainsi qu'elle-même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait… maintenant ? s'enquit Scorpius en se faisant surprendre une nouvelle fois par le geyser.

\- Ce que tu veux, répondirent les deux adultes d'une même voix.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis Drago reprit la parole.

\- Oui, ce que l'un d'entre vous veux mais, ce soir, je vous emmène dîner au restaurant.

Deux réactions totalement contraires découlèrent alors de son annonce. Scorpius s'écria, pour la énième fois, qu'il s'agissait des meilleures vacances du siècle tandis qu'Hermione marmonna dans son écharpe. En la voyant faire, Drago fut pris d'un ricanement moqueur et se colla à elle.

\- Arrête de ronchonner, dit-il en approchant son visage du sien.

\- Je ne ronchonne pas…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui…

\- Hum… Scorp', qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Désolé Hermione mais… tu ronchonnes…, avoua l'enfant, l'air profondément mal à l'aise de devoir « trahir » son amie pour répandre la vérité.

\- Merci, mon fils. Et que dit-on à une Hermione qui ronchonne ?

\- Euh… ça, je sais pas…

\- On lui dit : ça ne sert à rien de ronchonner, tu sais que c'est toujours Drago Malefoy qui a le dernier mot de toute façon.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, indignée par ses paroles.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as _jamais_ le dernier mot !

\- Ah oui ? Et rappelle-moi ta réaction lorsque je t'ai parlé de ce voyage la première fois ? rallia-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, contra Hermione en relevant la tête avant de plonger ses prunelles dans celles, moqueuses, de son amant.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé dans son élan par Scorpius qui avait posé les mains sur ses hanches autant que son gros blouson le lui permettait et les observait, visiblement très mécontent.

\- Vous n'allez jamais arrêter de vous disputer ?

Son père détacha ses yeux d'Hermione avant de les poser sur son fils en arquant un sourcil.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Vous ne faites que de vous disputer depuis que je suis rentré. C'est nul !

\- Excuse-moi, jeune homme, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit à toi de décider de ce que nous pouvons ou ne pouvons pas faire, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'avère que tes accusations sont infondées.

\- Quoi ?

Le blond roula des yeux.

\- Rien…

\- J'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit mais mes accusations ne sont pas infondées, reprit Scorpius, n'en démordant pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, soupira son père.

\- Non, non. Ce matin, vous vous êtes fâchés parce qu'Hermione avait accidentellement laissé ta tartine cuire un peu trop longtemps, ensuite c'est elle qui s'est mise en colère contre toi parce que tu as décidé, au dernier moment, de reprendre une douche au risque de nous faire rater le Portoloin et…

\- Oui mais nous sommes arrivés à l'heure et même en avance, le coupa son père en jetant un regard en biais à Hermione qui ferma les paupières avant de soupirer.

\- _Et_ , reprit Scorpius comme si son père n'avait pas parlé, vous vous êtes encore une fois disputés au magasin tout à l'heure parce qu'Hermione voulait acheter du Lipton alors que toi tu voulais du Twinings !

\- Et nous avons finalement pris les deux comme ça, il n'y aura plus de dispute à ce propos.

Hermione appuya sa déclaration avec un hochement de tête affirmatif tandis que Scorpius les observait, pas convaincu pour une Noise.

\- Et puis, tu sais, reprit la jeune femme d'une voix douce, on ne se dispute pas vraiment…

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non, tu sais bien comment est ton père lorsqu'il se dispute et…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! la coupa Drago en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, imitation parfaite de son fils de onze ans et demi.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Les Malefoy…

\- Rien, laisse tomber. Mais on ne se dispute pas vraiment, Scorp'. C'est plutôt comme…

Elle chercha ses mots mais l'enfant fut plus rapide.

\- Comme quand je me prends la tête avec Dan' parce qu'il mâche des Ballongommes à la bibliothèque et que ça m'agace ?

\- Euh… oui… on peut dire ça, répondit Drago en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione qui lui adressa un haussement de sourcils éloquent.

Elle aussi détestait lorsque son amant mâchait des Ballongommes alors qu'elle tentait de lire son roman et que lui feuilletait un magazine de Quidditch quelconque lorsqu'ils étaient au lit, le soir.

\- Je vois... C'est bizarre… Je ne pensais pas que les adultes qui s'aimaient se disputaient autant. Ceux qui ne s'aiment pas, comme Papa et Astoria quand on vivait encore ensemble, je peux comprendre. Mais _vous_ , c'est vraiment trop bizarre, commenta-t-il l'air de rien avant de se remettre à marcher dans la neige, ni voyant plus grand-chose.

Restés derrière, Drago et Hermione étaient immobiles comme deux statues. Le froid finissant par les engourdir, ils pivotèrent dans l'autre sens avant de suivre l'enfant, non sans s'être assurés de se tourner consciencieusement le dos pendant le processus afin de ne pas avoir à échanger le moindre regard.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Miam, s'exclama Scorpius en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais – ce qui lui valut un regard en biais de la part de son père -. Les langoustines, c'est vraiment super bon !

\- Tu n'as jamais aimé ça avant aujourd'hui, lui rappela Drago, septique.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai… Bah ça doit être parce qu'ils savent mieux les préparer que toi, dit le garçon en haussant les épaules avant d'attraper une nouvelle langoustine dans l'énorme plat qui avait été déposé au milieu de leur table.

Hermione vit que Drago s'apprêtait à lui répondre quelque chose qui ne serait, de toute évidence, pas un éloge à la cuisine Islandaise - tout au moins dans l'immédiat - et lui adressa une œillade pour l'en dissuader. Il fronça les sourcils dans sa direction mais s'abstint finalement de tout commentaire.

\- En tout cas, moi, je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est vraiment excellent alors je pense qu'on peut remercier ton père de nous avoir invité au restaurant ce soir, dit Hermione en tenant d'apaiser les choses.

Scorpius releva les yeux de sa langoustine avant de sourire et de tourner la tête vers son père qui dînait à côté de lui tandis qu'Hermione se trouvait de l'autre côté, face à son amant.

\- Merci Papa.

\- Hum…, grogna celui-ci en attrapant la pince qui lui permit de se servir un nouveau crustacé.

Hermione se retint de se pincer l'arête du nez, désabusée par le caractère des Malefoy et ferma simplement les yeux avant de pousser un léger soupir.

\- Hermione, tu as un problème ? s'enquit vivement Scorpius.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux. En face d'elle, le père et le fils avaient reposés leurs couverts et la dévisageaient, une lueur légèrement inquiète dans leurs prunelles grises pour l'un et aux notes bleutées pour l'autre. Cette fois-ci, c'est un sourire presque attendri qui étira ses traits. Ils étaient peut-être tous les deux insupportables, à leur manière, ils n'en étaient pas moins terriblement attachants… à leur manière également.

\- Non, Scorp', tout va très bien, assura-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu es… étrange, observa Drago.

\- Oui je suis certaine. Tout va parfaitement bien.

Les deux Malefoy échangèrent un regard puis haussèrent les épaules au même moment avant de recommencer à manger.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils ressortaient du restaurant.

\- Oh non, gémit Hermione en avisant l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait à présent la route et les trottoirs. Tu vois, je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter lorsque tu m'as dit de mettre mes escarpins !

\- Pardon ?! Comme si c'était de ma faute s'il a neigé, se récria le Serpentard, à moitié amusé.

\- _C'est_ de _ta_ faute ! On ne peut pas transplanter ici et je ne peux même pas sortir ma baguette pour métamorphoser mes chaussures, il y a beaucoup trop de Moldus, dit-elle à voix basse.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Scorpius les observait, redoutant manifestement qu'une nouvelle « dispute » éclate.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer à la maison, je vais attendre ici. Un taxi finira bien par passer, reprit finalement Hermione, agacée. Mais tout ça, c'est bien de _ta_ faute, Drago Malefoy !

\- Non mais franchement, ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, Scorp', j'te jure…

Le jeune blond ne répondit pas, ne souhaitant pas se mettre Hermione à dos ni contredire son père.

\- Bref ! Hors de questions que nous rentrions sans toi alors accroche-toi bien, Granger.

\- Qu…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le blond se baissait légèrement avant de l'attraper au niveau de la taille et de la porter sur son épaule telle un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

\- Malefoy ! s'écria Hermione, sa voix montant dans les aigües. Repose-moi, _IMMÉDIATEMENT_ !

\- Tu as entendu quelque chose, Scorp' ?

\- Euh…

\- Moi non plus. Allez viens, allons trouver un endroit tranquille pour transplaner, dit son père avant de se mettre à marcher.

\- Drago repose-moi ! En plus, je suis en robe !

Le blond plaqua immédiatement sa main au niveau du haut de ses cuisses pour rabattre sa robe sur ses jambes recouvertes d'un épais collant.

\- Là, plus besoin de s'inquiéter, la rassura-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. De toute façon, je tue le premier qui pose les yeux sur toi.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Et je te signale que _tout le monde_ nous regarde déjà ! s'exclama-t-elle, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

\- Bon bah alors je vais devoir tous les tuer… C'est vraiment dommage pour eux, ils ne sont déjà pas très nombreux, ces islandais…

\- Drago ! siffla Hermione tandis qu'un Moldu les dévisageait, presque paniqué.

\- Oui ? fit-il comme si de rien était.

\- Arrête ça !

\- Oh non, c'est bien trop drôle de te voir t'agiter comme un Veracrasse devant de la salade et hurler comme une Harpie.

\- C'est moi où tu viens de me comparer à deux créatures totalement répugnantes ?! s'offensa la jeune femme.

\- Enfin Granger… ne dis pas ça… c'est totalement discriminatoire vis-à-vis des Veracrasses et des Harpies ! Et c'est toi qui, fut un temps, défendais la cause des créatures magiques ? Humph, dit-il avec sarcasmes.

\- Scorpius ?

\- Oui Hermione ?

\- Rappelle-moi de tuer ton père lorsque nous arriverons à la maison.

\- Euh…

\- Merci Scorpius.

\- Arrête de te servir de mon fils de la sorte !

\- Tu te moques de moi, là, j'espère ?!

\- Absolument pas, répondit-il avant de tourner dans une ruelle mal éclairée.

Là, Drago consentit _enfin_ à la laisser poser les pieds au sol, avant d'attraper sa main ainsi que celle de Scorpius pour les faire transplaner.

.

Une fois rentrés, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs manteau, écharpe et autres bonnets puis Hermione annonça qu'elle allait revêtir quelque chose de plus confortable que sa robe. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, son amant et le fils de ce dernier étaient en train de manger des bonbons sur le canapé.

\- C'est une blague ? On vient de finir de dîner ! s'exclama-t-elle, les mains sur ses hanches mais tout de même amusée.

Les deux blonds lui firent leur plus beau sourire et Hermione se demanda franchement lequel était le père et lequel était le fils entre les deux.

\- Ferme ta jolie bouche, Grangie et viens poser tes fesses sur ce canapé. Scorp' à un jeu à nous proposer, dit alors Drago en se poussant légèrement pour lui faire de la place.

Ah oui… Le père était celui qui était le plus immature des deux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par prendre place à son tour. Elle plongea la main dans le paquet de dragées surprises de Scorpius.

\- Ah bah tu vois que tu vas en manger aussi. Pas besoin de nous faire la morale, commenta le Serpentard en reprenant une nouvelle dragée qui le fit grimacer.

\- Oh mais je ne compte pas les manger, affirma Hermione.

Le blond se tourna vers elle, sceptique.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ?

\- Ça.

Elle lui lança une dragée au visage. N'anticipant pas son geste, Drago ne parvint pas à l'attraper à temps et elle lui frappa le front avant de tomber sur ses cuisses.

\- Très mature Granger… Très, très mature…, maugréa-t-il.

\- Merci, répondit simplement la jeune femme avant de lui lancer une nouvelle dragée pendant qu'il ramassait la précédente.

\- Hermione…, la menaça-t-il alors que Scorpius pressait ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour se retenir de rire.

\- Oui Drago ? pépia-t-elle.

\- Arrête ça !

\- Non Drago.

Et elle lui lança une nouvelle dragée. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, le Serpentard avant anticipé son geste grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur. Il releva vers elle un regard menaçant mais Hermione se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Il mit la dragée dans sa bouche, la mâcha quelques instants avant de grimacer de nouveau. Puis, soudainement, il fit un bon en avant et enserra les épaules de la jeune femme avec ses mains. Surprise, Hermione n'eut aucune réaction alors qu'il plaquait soudainement sa bouche sur la sienne.

Elle se mit à se débattre furieusement puis il la relâcha finalement, explosant de rire.

\- Tu es tout bonnement _immonde_ , Malefoy ! Œufs pourris en plus ?! C'est le pire ! JE TE DÉTESTE !

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules tandis que Scorpius se mettait également à rigoler en comprenant ce que venait de faire son père.

.

\- Fallait pas t'en prendre à plus fort que toi, Grangie, dit finalement Drago quand la jeune femme revint de la cuisine où elle était allée se rincer la bouche pour ôter le goût répugnant de la dragée.

\- Prends ta baguette, Malefoy, on va voir qui est le plus fort entre nous deux, le défia-t-elle en se postant près du canapé.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est sérieux ?! s'exclama soudain Scorpius qui semblait très intéressé.

\- Très sérieux. Prends ta baguette, Malefoy, répéta Hermione.

\- Granger…

\- Ta baguette, maintenant !

Le blond fit ce qu'elle demandait, se mettant debout après avoir reposé le paquet de dragées sur la table basse. Pendant ce temps, Hermione repoussa magiquement les meubles contre les murs, leur créant une sorte d'allée traversant toute la pièce à vivre. Scorpius resta assis sur le canapé, maintenant face à eux. La Gryffondor jeta plusieurs sortilèges de protection sur lui ainsi que sur le reste du mobilier.

\- Tu es vraiment sérieuse à propos de ça, Granger ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Très sérieuse, répéta-t-elle. Tu mérites une bonne leçon et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'entraîner depuis longtemps.

\- Tu es au courant que j'ai été un Mangemort ? railla-t-il en faisant quelques mouvements d'épaules destiner à échauffer ses muscles.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Hermione n'en savait fichtrement rien du tout… Une réaction de futur perdant, sans doute…

\- Parfaitement. Et je te rappelle que j'ai moi-même tué les Carrow pendant la bataille finale, répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Oh pitié, même Scorpius aurait pu les tuer… Ils étaient deux empotés incapables de se servir de leur baguette pour faire autre chose que de jeter des Doloris !

Hermione ne répondit pas et se plaça face à lui.

\- Un duel sorcier dans les règles de l'art ? proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

\- Tous les sortilèges sont acceptés ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes avant de finalement acquiescer.

\- Magie Noir comprise ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Impardonnables ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Tous sauf l'Avada, rectifia-t-elle.

\- Comme si j'allais te le lancer, répondit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Toi peut-être pas mais moi…, fit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire amusé.

\- Humph…

\- Alors, prête à te retrouver à genoux en moins de deux, Granger ?

À la surprise générale, Hermione explosa de rire.

\- Merci pour ce moment de franche rigolade, Malefoy, reprit-elle finalement d'une voix sèche. Peut-on passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil, visiblement étonné par son ton sérieux alors que lui prenait de toute évidence l'exercice pour un jeu.

Ils se placèrent l'un face à l'autre puis se saluèrent, Drago lançant un clin d'œil aguicheur à son adversaire pour la déstabiliser tandis que cette dernière restait impassible. Ils levèrent ensuite leur baguette devant eux.

\- Scorpius, tu veux bien compter jusqu'à trois ?

\- Ok. Un… Deux…

\- Expulso ! s'exclama Hermione.

Le Serpentard, qui comptait de toute évidence attendre la fin du décompte, fut pris de court et ne parvint pas à bloquer son sortilège. Face à la puissance de ce dernier, il fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir lourdement sur les fesses ce qui fit exploser de rire Scorpius et dessiner un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Le blond releva les yeux vers elle, noirs de rage.

\- Tu n'es qu'une…

\- Serpentard ? présuma-t-elle en pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur lui.

Il ne répondit pas mais se releva rapidement tout en adoptant la même posture qu'elle.

\- Protego ! Espèce de serpent ! siffla-t-elle en se protégeant de son sortilège informulé. Stupefix !

\- Stupefix ? Sérieusement Granger ? ricana-t-il en bloquant aisément le sortilège.

Mais il perdit bien vite son sourire lorsqu'un Confringo passa juste à côté de son oreille droite. Il lui lança un nouveau sortilège informulé et Hermione fut propulsée en arrière.

\- Alors c'est ça qu'on leur a appris aux Mangemorts ? A jeter des sortilèges informulés à tout va ? ragea-t-elle. Diffindo !

Son sortilège jaillit en direction de Drago qui se protégea trop tard. Une large entaille apparut sur sa cuisse et son pantalon se tacha rapidement de sang. Il lui lança un sort qu'Hermione eut énormément de mal à parer et qui permit par la suite au blond de lui en lancer un second qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, la rejetant au sol avec violence. Le souffle coupé et l'impression que toute ses côtés venaient de se briser, Hermione sentit une rage sourde s'emparer d'elle. Elle se releva difficilement tandis que Malefoy lui adressait un sourire sadique.

\- Sectumsempra !

\- Impero ! psalmodia-t-il au même moment.

Les deux sortilèges se percutèrent, créant des éclairs qui se diffusèrent partout autour d'eux et Hermione se félicita d'avoir si bien protégé Scorpius et le mobilier. Se souvenant soudainement de la présence de l'enfant, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Son moment de faiblesse lui valut de recevoir un sort cuisant qui lui rappela un peu trio bien le Doloris. Allongée au sol, elle releva un regard de haine pure à l'encontre du blond. Ce dernier s'était rapproché d'elle. Il lui tendit la main. Le défiant toujours du regard, Hermione accepta et il l'aida à se redresser. Il plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes alors que le souffle d'Hermione se faisait toujours aussi saccadé.

\- Laisse-la sortir. Ta rage. Laisse-la sortir, j'encaisserai. Scorpius, quitte la pièce !

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Sors d'ici !

Il y eut un moment de latence puis l'enfant se leva du canapé avant de marcher vers la sortie. Drago reporta soudainement son attention sur elle et Hermione le vit lever sa baguette une nouvelle fois.

\- Impero, souffla-t-il.

La Gryffondor ne se protégea pas à temps. Elle se sentit soudain étrangement légère et vide, comme si elle se trouvait dans une sorte de rêve. Elle se sentit irrésistiblement attirée en avant et tenta tout pour se défaire de l'emprise du sortilège de Drago. Ce dernier la fit atterrir dans ses bras.

\- Alors, qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir te faire faire ? fit-il en dodelinant de sa tête. Premièrement tu vas me soigner.

Hermione sentit sa main qui tenait sa baguette se lever d'elle-même. Elle tenta de résister mais sentit ses lèvres murmurer un sort de guérison. La plaie du Serpentard se referma, lui arrachant un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Bien alors que pouvons-nous faire, maintenant ? … Il faudrait quelque chose qui te donne envie de résister… de briser le sortilège, dit-il, plus pour lui-même, tout en réfléchissant.

Rapidement, un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres.

\- Hermione, dis-moi pourquoi tu as tenu à venir avec nous en vacances, ordonna le Serpentard.

Merlin non, tout sauf ça…

\- Parce que… - la Gryffondor essaya de repousser le sortilège de toutes ses forces – vous – Merlin, Hermione, concentre-toi ! – parce que vous… - Inspire, expire, inspire, expire – vous …

\- Repulso ! cria-t-elle soudainement.

Le blond fit un nouveau vol plané mais Hermione ne le laissa pas se relever. Elle voyait rouge.

\- Sectumspempra !

Il bloqua le sortilège mais la Gryffondor lui en lança un second d'une autre nature qui le fit tressaillir. Alors comme ça, Mr Malefoy ne criait pas lorsqu'on lui lançait des Doloris ? Eh bien soit… Hermione allait se faire une _joie_ de tester sa résistance.

\- Endoloris ! clama-t-elle une seconde fois.

Le Serpentard ne tenta même pas de contrer le sortilège mais ne réagit pas plus que la fois précédente. Alors Hermione recommença, encore, encore et encore. Sous ses yeux, elle ne voyait plus Drago, elle voyait Lucius et Astoria Malefoy. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, pleurant tout en hurlant les sortilèges qui pleuvaient sur le corps de Drago qui était de plus en plus souvent secoué de spasmes. Hermione sentait ses yeux se brouiller, ses joues s'humidifier mais elle continuait. Elle continuait de torturer le Serpentard. Un Malefoy dont une bonne partie de la famille avait décimé la sienne, l'homme qui avait pourtant tourné le dos à son Mangemort de père et à sa femme, l'homme qui était devenu son amant, l'homme qu'elle avait appris à apprécier malgré ses défauts, l'homme qu'elle avait appris à…

Il poussa sa toute première plainte et cela eut un effet immédiat sur Hermione. Elle prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait et, surtout, de la personne sur laquelle elle le faisait. Elle lâcha brusquement sa baguette avant de s'effondrer lourdement au sol.

 _OoOoOoO_

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle n'était pas étendue sur le parquet froid du salon de leur maison de vacances comme elle l'avait tout d'abord envisagé. Non, Hermione était allongée sur le grand lit aux draps blancs, sa tête reposant sur l'un des oreillers. Encore groggy, elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler pourquoi elle présupposait, justement, qu'elle aurait dû se trouver, non pas dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Drago, mais plutôt sur le parquet du salon…

Drago…

Soudainement, toutes ses méninges se réimbriquèrent à la perfection dans son esprit et la jeune femme fut prise d'une violente envie de vomir. Elle se dégagea brusquement des draps dans lesquels son corps était enveloppé avant de sauter à bas du lit. La tête lui tourna légèrement mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, se ruant sans ménagement sur la porte en bois clair qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Merlin… qu'avait-elle fait ?!

.

Elle se précipita dans le couloir, courant à moitié en direction du salon mais s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de Drago s'élever un peu plus loin. Il semblait discuter avec Scorpius. Une vague de soulagement déferla sur elle et elle soupira longtemps. La jeune femme ne se montra pas à eux, restant dans l'ombre que créait le contraste entre les lumières du salon et la noirceur du corridor et tendit l'oreille.

\- Est-ce que tu as eu peur ? demandait la voix grave et sérieuse de Drago.

Un léger blanc s'installa puis le timbre de Scorpius se fit entendre.

\- Au début non, dit-il posément. Au début c'était juste… vraiment très, très impressionnant, surtout quand les sortilèges rebondissaient les uns sur les autres. Mais après… Tu m'as demandé de sortir mais… mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder et Hermione a commencé à te jeter tous ces sortilèges de tortures et je voyais bien qu'elle ne se contrôlait pas vraiment. Son visage était bizarre et elle pleurait beaucoup. C'est là que j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Mais… le… pire – le silence s'installa comme s'il se retenait de pleurer ou bien qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire – le pire c'est quand elle est tombée. J'ai… crus que tu l'avais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et son père dut le faire pour lui :

\- Tuée ?

\- Oui…, avoua l'enfant d'une petite voix.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, plus pesant que les précédents.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas tuée, repris Drago d'une voix lente. Jamais je ne l'aurais tuée. Je ne tuerai plus _jamais_ personne. Tu le sais.

\- Mais… pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêtée ? l'interrogea son fils. J'ai vu que tu tenais toujours ta baguette dans ta main.

\- Parce qu'elle en avait besoin, répondit simplement son père.

Scorpius ne renchérit pas et Hermione décida de se montrer. Ses joues étaient à nouveau baignées de larmes maintenant qu'elle avait eu la confirmation qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'elle avait réellement torturé Drago Malefoy tandis que ce dernier s'était laissé faire. Horrifiée, mortifiée et affreusement honteuse, la jeune femme fit quelques pas en avant.

Elle fut aussitôt repérée par Scorpius qui se leva du canapé sur lequel il était assis avec son père mais ne fit aucun pas dans sa direction. En voyant faire son fils, Drago se redressa à son tour. Il pivota vers elle avec une lenteur presque exagérée et Hermione fut prise d'un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Comment avait-elle pu perdre le contrôle d'elle-même au point de torturer l'homme qui se tenait à présent devant elle et ce pendant de longues minutes ? Et, surtout, comment avait-elle pu perdre le contrôle au point de ne plus le voir et de visualiser, tour à tour, les visages de Lucius puis d'Astoria Malefoy ? Totalement désemparée, Hermione explosa soudainement en sanglots.

Cela sembla tirer les Malefoy de leurs pensées puisque tous les deux amorcèrent un pas dans sa direction. Drago fut le plus rapide et la plaqua bientôt contre son torse dans une étreinte qui n'avait rien de délicate mais qui permis, au moins, à la Gryffondor de ne pas s'effondrer une nouvelle fois. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la chemise du blond comme si sa vie en dépendait tandis que ce dernier lui murmurait des paroles destinées à l'apaiser. A la seconde même où elle fut de nouveau en mesure d'ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer autre chose qu'un cri ou un borborygme tout bonnement incompréhensible, Hermione commença à se muer en excuses.

\- Merlin… je suis te… tellement déso-désolée, bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas-pas ce qu'il… ce qu'il s'est passé ! J'ai… perdu… contrôle… Merlin… aurais… pu… te… tuer…

Un nouveau sanglot secoua tout son corps et l'empêcha de parler, permettant au Serpentard de la rassurer.

\- Calme-toi, je sais que tu as perdu le contrôle. Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il d'une voix lente et calme tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

\- Pas gave ? Pas grave ?! s'étrangla-t-elle en le repoussant. J'aurai pu te tuer ! Et toi, tu étais là à ne rien faire ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?!

Elle lui hurla dessus comme s'il était responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé mais il ne brocha pas, attendant qu'elle déverse, une nouvelle fois, sa colère sur lui. En se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, s'arrachant pratiquement les cheveux. Elle se mit à murmurer des excuses telle une litanie, ses larmes inondant toujours ses joues. Doucement, Drago se rapprocha d'elle et la serra momentanément contre lui, à nouveau, avant de l'attirer vers le canapé.

Il s'y assit le premier, la plaçant à ses côtés tandis que Scorpius prenait place un peu plus loin. Le Serpentard attira Hermione dans ses bras, cette dernière lui chuchotant toujours combien elle était désolée. Au bout d'un moment, ses larmes finirent par se tarir mais elle resta tout de même accrochée à la chemise noire de son amant, ce dernier n'ôtant pas le bras qu'il avait passé autour de ses épaules.

\- Scorp' ?

\- Oui Papa ?

\- Je pense qu'on aurait tous besoin de l'un de tes chocolats chauds réconfortants…

\- Je vais en préparer.

Il les abandonna, se précipitant vers la cuisine. Drago se redressa alors et Hermione s'écarta légèrement de lui, les yeux baissés sur le tissu grisé du canapé. Il lui remonta, comme il en avait pris l'habitude maintenant, le visage d'une légère pression sous le menton mais la Gryffondor ne parvint pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle se sentait bien trop honteuse pour cela.

\- Je ne te poserai qu'une question et je veux que tu y répondes le plus sincèrement possible. On est d'accord ?

Hermione resta silencieuse mais finit par dodeliner de la tête.

\- Est-ce que ça t'a fait du bien ?

Est-ce que ça lui avait fait du bien de laisser s'exprimer sa colère et sa rage dans un duel de sorcier qui n'avait absolument rien de conventionnel ? Est-ce que ça lui avait fait du bien de mettre son « ennemi » à terre ? Est-ce que ça lui avait fait du bien de lui lancer un premier Doloris puis un deuxième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à en perdre le compte ?

\- Oui…, souffla-t-elle.

Mais est-ce que ça lui avait fait du bien de torturer Drago ? De se souvenir, maintenant que les visages de Lucius et d'Astoria n'étaient plus aussi imprimés dans son esprit, de son corps, secoué de spasmes sur le sol ? De son visage tiraillé par la douleur ? De la seule et unique plainte qui était sorti de sa bouche ? Est-ce que _ça_ lui avait fait du bien ? Certainement pas.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien, Hermione, la coupa-t-il.

\- Si « mais » ! Je t'ai torturé, Drago ! Sous les yeux de ton fils. Oh Merlin, s'écria-t-elle. Je suis comme eux ! Je suis comme _eux_ !

Elle regarda soudainement ses mains, horrifiée par son acte mais le blond ne lui laissa ni le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, ni celui de s'enfuir en direction de la chambre. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'obligea une nouvelle fois à le regarder.

\- Tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu es tout leur contraire.

\- Mais j'ai… Putain, je t'ai torturé ! Tu devrais être en train de me faire la même chose, de me hurler dessus mais… tout ce que tu fais c'est me réconforter ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu…

\- Ça suffit !

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet, clouant le bec d'Hermione qui releva les yeux vers lui, très mal à l'aise.

\- Tu vas arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi, c'est clair ?

\- …

\- C'est clair ?!

\- …

\- GRANGER !

\- Oui…, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Bien ! Maintenant écoute-moi. Je ne t'en veux pas de ce que tu as fait parce que je sais que ce n'était pas conscient… Enfin si, ça l'était mais… Enfin tu comprends. Bref, ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de laisser sortir toute cette colère et cette rage alors, non, je ne vais pas te torturer ou te hurler dessus mais je vais plutôt te proposer de recommencer.

\- Pardon ?! s'égosilla Hermione en le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou à lier.

\- Je ne parle pas d'Impardonnables. Je parle seulement de duels de temps en temps, voire d'entrainements physiques. Je peux t'aider à laisser tout _ça_ sortir.

Hermione l'observa, silencieuse. Lentement, elle leva une main dans sa direction. Elle déposa ses doigts puis sa paume contre sa joue pâle et il ferma les yeux, emprisonnant sa main dans la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Je… Je ne pourrai pas faire ça avec toi. Plus jamais, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Un mince sourire étira les traits de son amant qui ouvrit les yeux, plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Elle opina, sans hésitation.

\- Alors je pourrais en parler à Blaise. Il n'était peut-être pas un Mangemort mais il demeure un très bon duelliste et je sais que, si tu le lui demandes, il ne prendra pas de gants avec toi.

Incapable de répondre, Hermione acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Drago l'attira à lui, la bloquant dans une étreinte beaucoup plus tendre que les précédentes.

\- Merci, souffla la jeune femme contre son cou.

Il ne répondit pas mais ne se détacha pas d'elle pour autant.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est un lot de consolation ou même une bonne chose – ça ne l'est d'ailleurs certainement pas -, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Mais tu as été la seule à parvenir à m'arracher une plainte en dehors du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

Hermione frissonna, non pas parce que Drago avait parlé de Voldemort mais plutôt parce qu'il l'avait associé à elle.

\- Ce n'est ni un lot de consolation, ni une bonne chose, confirma-t-elle, un mince sourire naissant tout de même sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as raison, je suis vraiment nul pour les réconforts, répondit-il en souriant à son tour. Une fois, Scorp' avait fait un cauchemar à propos d'une créature quelconque alors que nous dormions tous les deux dans ton appartement. Et la seule chose que j'ai été capable de lui dire c'est qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de ce genre de « monstres » quand on savait le nombre de créatures bien pire que celle dont il m'avait parlé qui rodaient dans le monde des sorciers.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? se récria Hermione en partant d'un petit rire.

\- Si, confirma une voix derrière eux.

Scorpius arriva sur ces entrefaites en portant un plateau sur lequel trois tasses de chocolat fumant ainsi que quelques gâteaux et bonbons étaient disposés. Hermione perdit instantanément son sourire en le voyant entrer dans son champ de vision et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il se pencha pour attraper les mugs mais la Gryffondor le coupa.

\- Scorpius… je suis… tellement désolée, bredouilla gravement la jeune femme.

L'enfant se tourna vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je sais Hermione. Je ne t'en veux pas, assura-t-il avec sincérité et sérénité.

\- Mais…

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça et je sais que tu ne le referas plus. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, conclut-il avant de prendre par l'anse une tasse qu'il lui tendit.

Incapable de répondre, la Gryffondor l'attrapa en le remerciant du bout des lèvres tandis que Drago prenait la sienne et que Scorpius en faisait autant.

\- Plus jamais de duel de sorcier à la maison ? demanda-t-il en levant sa tasse devant lui.

\- Plus jamais de duel de sorcier à la maison, répondirent les deux adultes avant de boire une gorgée de leur chocolat.

.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux, chacun s'abîmant dans la contemplation de la cheminée qui se tenait face à eux et dans laquelle Drago finit bientôt par faire ronfler un bon feu qui projeta plusieurs ombres sur leurs visages fermés. Au bout d'un moment, Scorpius se déplaça et alla s'asseoir près de son père, le serrant brusquement contre lui. Drago ne dit rien mais lui rendit son étreinte, son autre bras passé autour des épaules d'Hermione qui avait posé la tête contre l'épaule de son amant. L'enfant se plaça dans la même position qu'elle, contre l'épaule droite de son père et ils se regardèrent. Tout d'abord sérieux, les traits de leurs visages s'étirèrent rapidement en un mince sourire presque complice. Le jeune blond ferma alors les yeux, poussant un léger soupir qu'Hermione identifia comme du bienêtre - voire peut-être du bonheur ? Elle-même finit par fermer les paupières quelques instants, profitant de la quiétude qui s'était installée et de la chaleur du corps de Drago contre le sien, toujours glacée de ce qu'elle avait pu faire un peu plus tôt.

 _OoOoOoO_

Drago resta parfaitement immobile pendant de longues minutes – heures ? Au début, son regard resta perdu sur les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée, juste devant lui. Puis, ses yeux se baissèrent sur les deux personnes qu'ils tenaient entre ses bras et qui s'étaient toutes deux endormies. Son fils, tout d'abord, puis Hermione. L'un bavant à moitié sur sa chemise tandis que les doigts de l'autre en serraient fortement le tissu. Il eut un sourire. Un sourire qui traduisit le sentiment d'intense satisfaction qui naquit en lui à ce moment-là mais également une forte dose d'ironie. Le jeu auquel s'adonnait Merlin à ses dépens continuait décidément de lui réserver des surprises. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas Drago de continuer à l'aimer chaque jour davantage.

Il ferma les paupières, profitant simplement de l'instant présent. Puis, avec beaucoup de lenteur et de délicatesse, il ôta son bras des épaules d'Hermione. Il eut un rire léger en la voyant resserrer sa prise sur sa chemise mais parvint tout de même à se dégager sans la réveiller. Il déposa un baiser sur son front en l'allongeant sur le canapé puis il prit son fils, qui ne se réveilla pas non plus, dans ses bras. Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il le déposa dans son lit après avoir déplacé les couvertures. Il borda Scorpius, passa une main dans les cheveux et s'apprêtait à le quitter quand l'enfant bredouilla.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Scorp'. Dors maintenant.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'Hermione voudra bien que je l'appelle Maman, un jour ?

Le Serpentard se statufia littéralement. Il resta ainsi de longues secondes puis se pencha pour souffler une réponse à l'oreille du Serdaigle. Une réponse qu'il n'entendit pas car il s'était déjà rendormi.

.

Lui adressant un dernier regard, Drago ferma la porte de sa chambre puis retourna dans le salon. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt avec Scorpius et la mena jusqu'à leur chambre. Là, il la déposa dans le lit dont les draps et couvertures étaient totalement froissées. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain où il se brossa les dents et se débarrassa de ses vêtements, préparant ceux du lendemain – ou plutôt ceux pour plus tard puisqu'il était déjà près de deux heures du matin… - pour ne pas déranger Hermione puis alla se glisser dans son lit. Il régla son réveil, éteignit les lumières et s'apprêtait à coller son corps contre le dos de la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci se retourna, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui rendit son baiser.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard, se pelotonnant contre lui.

Il passa une main dans son dos.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Je sais mais je suis désolée quand même.

\- Je sais, répéta-t-il. Dors Hermione.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Drago ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vas nous manquer demain. Rentre vite.

\- Le plus tôt possible, c'est promis.

Il déposa un dernier baiser dans ses cheveux puis plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Ahem alors euh... pour ceux qui veulent porter plainte contre l'auteure pour sadisme doublé d'arrêt cardiaque sur ses lecteurs, c'est au fond du couloir à gauche.

Et pour ceux qui sont tout de même reconnaissants envers l'auteure de ne pas avoir stoppé le chapitre après « _Elle lâcha brusquement sa baguette avant de s'effondrer lourdement au sol._ », c'est également au fond du couloir à gauche. Celui-ci vous mènera jusqu'au petit carré blanc juste au-dessous où vous pourrez déposer votre plainte/faire part de votre reconnaissance par écrit ! :D

 **J'attends vos réquisitoires ou vos remerciements avec beaucoup d'impatience alors n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! ;)**

.

Je vous fais plein d'ééééénormes bisous et je vous dis à très vite avec le prochain chapitre ! (Titre de chapitre dévoilé, comme chaque semaine, samedi soir sur FB !)

 **Chalusse**

PS : Je sais que cette histoire n'est pas lue qu'en France ou même en Europe (j'en ai d'ailleurs des palpitations rien qu'en y pensant ! *-*). Il ne me semble pas que ce soit le cas mais si jamais ce chapitre était lu par un(e) islandais(e), je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante de me dire ce qu'il/elle a pu penser de la vision que je peux avoir de son pays avec ce chapitre (qui n'est qu'une première approche). Dans une review, un MP ici ou sur FB, par hibou, chouette, pigeon voyageur ou tout ce qu'il/elle souhaitera. Ou même quelqu'un qui aurait visité cet Etat où je rêve moi-même de me rendre un jour. Voilà ! A vot' bon cœur ! :)


	59. Chapitre 58

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Tout va bien chez vous ? Moi ça va plutôt assez bien !

J'ai quelques petites informations à vous donner alors je commence tout de suite par remercier mes fantastiques revieweurs/euses. (Mention spéciale à **Kailliana** pour sa sublime review.) J'ai la chance que de merveilleuses et adorables âmes se dévouent semaines après semaines pour me laisser leur avis sur mon chapitre et **ce qui serait vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT génial, ce serait que certains lecteurs « fantômes »** **sortent de l'ombre à leur tour. La fic' est presque terminée et** **je reçois une petite dizaine de commentaires alors que vous êtes plus de six-cents à venir découvrir le nouveau chapitre chaque semaine** **… 9 reviews… 600 lectures… Je vous laisse calculer le ratio…**

Je remercie également les lecteurs qui continuent à ajouter cette fic' à leur liste de favoris/follows ! ^^

.

Ensuite… **PETITE ANNONCE FANFICTIONNALE** ! **J'ai publié, dimanche soir dernier, la première partie de ce qui sera une mini-mini-fic' de deux chapitres.** Il s'agit d'un **Dramione** , la mini-mini-fic' se nomme « **_Réflexions post-coïtales_** » et est à retrouver depuis ma « bio/page d'auteure » (ou depuis ma page FB, comme toujours). **J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir découvrir mon texte et à me laisser vos impressions à son propos**! :)

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Guest** : Pour être « tendue », je pense que la situation l'a été, effectivement. Après, il semble que cela ait fait du bien à Hermione et que cela lui en fera d'autant plus si elle peut décompresser par le biais « d'entraînements » plus encadrés. Le personnage de Scorp' te touche ? J'en suis ravie. :) J'espère que cela continuera ainsi. Mille mercis pour ta nouvelle review ! Je te souhaite également une excellente soirée ! :)

 **TheWhiteFerret** : Il reste encore neuf chapitres avant le dénouement et je compte bien conserver une part de suspens jusqu'au bout. ;) Je te remercie chaleureusement pour tes encouragements et ton magnifique compliment. Je suis très touchée que ma fic' te plaise autant. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite. Merci, merci, merci pour ta review et à très bientôt ! :)

.

Voilà ! Alors… comment va se dérouler le quotidien des Malefoy-Granger après le dérapage de la veille ? C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir sans plus tarder ! J'espère que ce trèèèèès long chapitre vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je vous dis, comme toujours, à plus tard avec la note de fin. :)

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

PS : pour ceux qui apprécient lire en musique, je n'ai rien que quatre titres musicaux à vous proposer pour ce chapitre ! Les deux premiers sont de Nina Simone, il s'agit de « _Feeling good_ » et « _I put a spell on you_ ». (Rien de bien original me direz-vous.) Le troisième est « _Keyhole_ » du groupe Superbus. Et le dernier est « _Familiar Fire_ » de Yodelice. Voilà ! Comme d'habitude : les paroles avant tout même si, là, le trouve que tout correspond à la perfection, que ce soient les paroles ou la mélodie.

* * *

 **Chapitre 58 : Presque comme une véritable famille**

Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de se remémorer l'endroit où elle se trouvait, pourquoi elle s'y trouvait et de ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle s'y trouve, lorsqu'elle se réveilla en ce mardi matin. Elle se passa une main sur les yeux avant de se retourner dans son lit. Bien entendu, Drago n'était plus là. Elle avait d'ailleurs écouté son réveil sonner un peu plus tôt mais n'était pas parvenue à s'extirper suffisamment de son sommeil pour le saluer ou même répondre au baiser qu'il lui avait donné avant de partir. Par contre, elle l'avait distinctement entendu lui répéter sa promesse de revenir le plus rapidement possible et lui souhaiter une bonne journée en compagnie de son fils.

Hermione s'étira, ne parvenant pas à se défaire de cette atroce sensation de culpabilité qui lui enserrait le cœur, conséquence de ce qu'il avait pu se produire la veille. Ce malgré le fait que Drago lui ait assuré ne pas lui en vouloir. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour chasser ses soucis, puis se leva avant de se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Elle prit une longue douche qui la rasséréna quelque peu et se vêtit avant de se diriger vers la pièce à vivre. Elle y trouva Scorpius, attablé devant un petit-déjeuner très consistant et un épais volume qu'il lisait tout en croquant dans un croissant.

\- Salut, dit Hermione, pas très à l'aise.

L'enfant leva prestement les yeux de sa lecture. Son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire, ce qui surpris légèrement la jeune femme qui craignait qu'il ne finisse par lui en vouloir de ce qu'elle avait pu faire à son père. Ce qui, au vu de son attitude aussi avenante qu'à l'accoutumée, voire même peut-être encore plus, n'était de toute évidence pas le cas.

\- Coucou Hermione ! Ça va ?

\- Euh… oui et toi ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Très, très bien. Tu as vu tout ce que Papa nous a laissé ? dit-il en désignant l'ensemble des mets qui se trouvaient sur la table d'un geste du menton, puisque ses deux mains étaient occupées.

\- Oui, répondit la Gryffondor qui n'en croyait pas vraiment ses yeux. Comment a-t-il pu trouver des croissants ici ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules avant d'avaler le reste de sa viennoiserie puis de boire un peu de jus de fruit. Hermione, elle, mit quelques minutes encore avant de parvenir à ne plus tergiverser et à tout simplement apprécier ce qui se présentait devant elle. Elle attrapa alors à son tour un croissant puis se servit une tasse de café qui était resté chaud, ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange, à l'instar du jeune blond qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la table et qui était toujours en pyjama.

\- Tu as croisé ton père ce matin ? se renseigna la jeune femme.

\- Non, dit-il en secouant la tête avant de refermer son livre. Pourtant, je me suis réveillé tôt…

\- Tu voulais lui parler ?

\- Non, pas spécialement, mais j'arrivais plus à dormir. J'avais hâte que cette journée débute, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un grand sourire.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oh oui ! J'ai vraiment super, super hâte d'aller visiter des trucs avec toi et puis aussi de faire des balades. On pourrait peut-être aller à la plage pour faire des photos ? Oh et puis on pourrait peut-être passer voir Papa aussi !

\- Tu sais, répondit posément Hermione. Ton père a un rendez-vous d'affaires. Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons le voir.

\- Mais ils doivent bien prendre des pauses, non ? Même si c'est juste pour passer lui dire bonjour avant qu'il aille déjeuner, plaida le gamin.

Il lui adressa un regard si attendrissant qu'Hermione ne put qu'accéder à sa proposition.

\- COOOOL ! Merci Hermione !

Il se leva de sa chaise et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue tandis que la Gryffondor riait face son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre.

\- Bon, je vais me laver et m'habiller, annonça-t-il presque militairement. A tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure, répondit-elle sur le même ton, amusée.

 _OoOoOoO_

Après s'être chaudement couverts, ils allèrent visiter la magnifique salle de concert de Reykjavik qui, à l'image du ministère de la Magie du pays, était entièrement constituée de panneaux de verre. Ils se rendirent ensuite sur l'une des plages de la Capitale. Il y faisait tellement froid que la mer avait gelé aux abords de l'étendue de sable ce qui plut énormément à Scorpius qui se découvrit une âme de photographe. Aux environs de midi, ils dénichèrent une ruelle reculée et ombragée qui permis à Hermione de les faire transplaner. Ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur du Ministère de la Magie dont les imposantes portes vitrées s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes à leur approche.

Hermione et Scorpius marchèrent en direction de l'accueil. Là, la Gryffondor demanda à un homme arborant une barbe des plus impressionnantes de lui indiquer la direction des salles destinées aux rendez-vous d'affaires et, plus précisément, celle où se trouvait Drago. Il lui donna les renseignements qu'elle demandait puis la jeune femme partit avec Scorpius vers des ascenseurs qui, au premier abord, ressemblaient à ceux qu'ils possédaient en Angleterre. Toutefois, ceux-ci étaient, comme le reste du bâtiment, entièrement fait de verre. L'enfant et elle eurent une seconde d'hésitation avant de finalement pénétrer tous les deux dans la cabine. La sensation de marcher sur cette matière transparente était véritablement très étrange. Avisant le panneau de contrôle, Hermione pressa un bouton puis les portes se refermèrent. Scorpius lui jeta un regard un peu anxieux alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient soudainement dans les profondeurs de la Terre ou plutôt…

\- WOW ! s'écria Scorpius en faisant un bond en arrière.

Alors que tout autour d'eux n'avait été que noirceur, ils venaient tout à coup d'être envahis par un camaïeu de bleu. Et cela… tout simplement car ils se trouvaient, à présent, en pleine mer. Scorpius colla rapidement son nez contre la vitre de leur cabine d'ascenseur tandis qu'Hermione se sentait soudainement paniquer. Elle jeta des regards angoissés partout autour d'elle, espérant que le voyage serait bientôt terminé.

\- Oh regarde, Hermione ! On dirait une sorte de requin ! Hermione ?

Scorpius se retourna vers elle, surpris de ne pas l'entendre lui répondre.

\- Hermione ? Ça va ?

Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, elle hocha simplement la tête, essayant de se rassurer au maximum en se disant que ces installations étaient magiques et qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun risque que le verre ne se brise. Elle avait beau être une Gryffondor, le fait était que le courage semblait lui venir beaucoup plus facilement face à une bande de Mangemorts dégénérés que dans une cage vitrée, dont l'épaisseur semblait minime, au fond de la mer.

Heureusement pour elle, après s'être latéralement déplacée sur plusieurs centaines de mètres – ou plus, elle ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir -, la cabine finit par s'élever de nouveau et ils furent bientôt encerclés par de la roche. Le « Ding » d'arrivée sonna comme une libération pour Hermione qui se précipita littéralement au dehors, pestant contre les employés de ce ministère qui pourraient, au moins, avoir la décence de prévenir les touristes de ce à quoi ils allaient être confrontés. A ses côtés, Scorpius, lui, ne semblait absolument pas déstabilisé et expliquait d'ailleurs avoir très envie de faire le chemin du retour pour tenter d'apercevoir, à nouveau, cet étrange requin qu'il avait croisé. Essayant au maximum de se recomposer un visage impassible - ou juste moins anxieux – la Gryffondor suivit les indications pour finalement se retrouver devant une large double porte en bois clair. La jeune femme consulta sa montre. 11H50.

\- Bon… eh bien je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à patienter, dit-elle en se tournant vers Scorpius.

Le Serdaigle acquiesça avant de lui désigner deux chaises un peu plus loin. Hermione les attira à eux avec un sortilège puis ils prirent place. Scorpius demanda à pouvoir observer les photos qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt.

.

\- On en fait une tous les deux ? proposa-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Hermione en se rapprochant de lui.

Il plaça l'appareil face à eux puis ils sourirent et Scorpius appuya sur déclencheur. Il regarda ensuite le résultat.

\- Cooool ! On est vraiment trop beaux ! s'extasia-t-il alors que la porte de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait son père s'entrouvrait.

Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières en sortirent, tous très élégamment vêtus, discutant par petits groupes. Une chevelure blond platine apparut alors devant eux, tenant sous le bras un dossier d'une taille assez conséquente. Drago s'apprêtait à échanger quelques mots avec un homme à l'air jovial mais Scorpius l'interpella.

\- Papa ?

Le Serpentard, qui ne s'était pas aperçu de leur présence, se retourna vivement. La surprise se peignit sur son visage en les avisant tous les deux, puis une légère angoisse voila ses prunelles grises.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il distraitement au sorcier avant de faire quelques pas vers eux tandis qu'Hermione se levait à son tour de sa chaise. Il y a un problème ? l'interrogea Drago à brûle-pourpoint et d'une voix anxieuse en la regardant.

\- Aucun, répondit la jeune femme en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Ton fils voulait simplement passer te voir avant ton déjeuner.

\- Oh…

\- Et moi aussi.

\- Oh…, répéta Drago, visiblement pris de court.

Il resta interdit plusieurs secondes puis un franc sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Venez, je vais vous présenter, dit-il lui leur faisant signe de le suivre.

\- Euh… tu es sûr ? bredouilla Hermione.

Mais Scorpius avait déjà suivi son père tout en commençant à lui raconter sa matinée. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'approcher à son tour.

\- Mr Ragnarsson ? Je vous présente ma… euh… compagne, Hermione Granger, et mon fils, Scorpius.

L'islandais les salua très chaleureusement, serrant la main d'Hermione puis celle du jeune sorcier qui adopta une attitude très révérencieuse à l'égard du potentiel futur associer de son père. Chose qui se confirma quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque Drago reprit la parole.

\- Hermione, Scorp', je vous présente Mr Jökull Ragnarsson avec lequel je m'apprête à signer un partenariat. N'est-ce pas Monsieur ? dit Drago en lui adressant un sourire entendu mais en conservant tout de même une attitude professionnelle.

\- Alors ça, ça dépendra des efforts que Mr Zabini est prêt à faire et, bien entendu, du restaurant que vous allez choisir pour le déjeuner, Mr Malefoy, répondit l'homme sur le même ton.

Drago inclina légèrement la tête alors que Scorpius prenait la parole.

\- Votre prénom signifie « glacier » dans votre langue, n'est-ce pas Monsieur ?

Les trois adultes posèrent les yeux sur lui, surpris, et Scorpius rougit légèrement.

\- Eh bien oui, répondit Ragnarsson au bout d'un moment. Parles-tu l'islandais ?

\- Non Monsieur. J'ai simplement appris quelques mots quand mon père m'a annoncé que nous allions passer une semaine de vacances ici. J'aime bien en savoir un maximum sur les endroits que je visite.

\- Eh bien, répéta son interlocuteur. Tu sembles être un véritable petit érudit mon garçon, tes parents doivent être très fiers de toi.

Il releva un regard vers Drago et Hermione. Cette dernière se tétanisa et elle sentit son amant se tendre également.

\- Oh oui, ils sont fiers, n'est-ce pas Papa ?

Une seconde passa puis Drago répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Bien, bien. Je vais vous laisser. Nous nous retrouvons dans l'Atrium pour aller déjeuner avec les autres, Mr Malefoy ?

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur. Veuillez m'excuser, la visite de… ma… _famille_ est plutôt inopinée, articula Drago.

\- Ne vous en faites pas ! le rassura l'autre en lui adressant un petit signe de la main. Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir une famille qui ne peut pas se passer de vous de la sorte. Il faut en profiter.

Et il partit sur ces entrefaites. Un silence de mort s'installa alors, bientôt rompu par Scorpius.

\- On va retourner au ministère avec toi, Papa ? Parce que, tu sais, Hermione a eu peur tout à l'heure, sous la mer.

Le blond se tourna vers son amante, un sourcil haussé.

\- Je n'étais pas très rassurée, c'est vrai, concéda-t-elle.

\- Sérieusement ? Moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt…

\- Cool ? proposa son fils.

\- Ouais, voilà, confirma Drago.

\- Eh bien pas moi, répondit simplement Hermione.

\- Elle était toute blanche. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait faire un malaise, dit Scorpius tandis qu'ils s'avançaient tous les trois en direction des ascenseurs.

\- Ah ouais carrément ? ricana le Serpentard en se tournant vers Hermione.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est étrange mais je n'ai subitement plus du tout envie de te voir, dit la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Ça tombe bien, je vais devoir aller déjeuner, répondit Drago, amusé par sa réaction alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

Aussitôt, Hermione fut prise d'une légère angoisse et son visage se ferma. Scorpius échangea un regard entendu avec son père.

\- Je vois, dit alors ce dernier.

Il attira Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, en avant puis appuya sur un bouton. En sentant la cage s'enfoncer dans la mer, Hermione serra les poings.

\- Merlin, Granger, où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ? se moqua un Drago parfaitement détendu.

Hermione mima un « ta gueule » qui le fit ricaner.

\- Papa, en venant, j'ai vu une espèce de requin bizarre. Tu m'aides à le retrouver ?

\- Ok !

\- Merlin…, soupira Hermione en fermant carrément les paupières.

\- Sérieusement Granger, tu es ridicule. Cette cage a été magiquement protégée, il ne peut rien nous arriver, railla le Serpentard.

\- Ça, tu n'en sais strictement rien !

\- T'es vraiment bizarre tout de même. Tu n'as pas peur quand on va se baigner dans la mer pourtant, commenta le blond d'une voix distraite.

Hermione ouvrit les paupières et constata qu'il s'était mis à chercher le « requin » avec son fils. Elle referma les yeux avant de répondre.

\- Me baigner quelques minutes ça va. Quoique je n'aime pas vraiment ne pas avoir pieds, mais ça… ça c'est…

Elle frissonna. Elle se sentait parfaitement ridicule mais ne parvenait véritablement pas à faire face à la situation avec dignité. C'est pour cela qu'elle se plaqua littéralement le visage contre le torse de Drago lorsque ce dernier l'attira finalement à lui.

\- Tu es vraiment un paradoxe à toi toute seule, dit-il. Où est donc passée la furie qui m'a torturé pendant quinze minutes hier soir ?

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la rigolade mais la culpabilité refit de nouveau surface dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

\- Restée à la maison, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment, ne se dégageant pas de l'étreinte de son amant.

\- Hum… On arrive, tu peux me lâcher Grangie, rigola-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avant de se reculer légèrement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et fut rassurée de constater qu'ils amorçaient leur remontée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils sortaient tous les trois du maudit ascenseur qu'Hermione se promettait de plus jamais emprunter de sa vie. Elle tenta de se redonner contenance mais son angoisse devait demeurer bien visible sur son visage car le futur associer de Drago et Zabini lui demanda si elle se sentait bien.

\- Hermione n'a pas… spécialement apprécié les ascenseurs sous l'eau, expliqua Drago.

\- Ah bon ? s'enquit l'islandais, visiblement très surpris. Pourtant, tout le monde les apprécie, ici.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire contrit, comme pour s'excuser, alors que Scorpius prenait la parole.

\- Monsieur Ragnarsson ? Pourquoi vos ascenseurs vont-ils dans la mer ? Je veux dire… pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit s'éloigner pour aller dans les autres parties du ministère ? Chez nous, tout est construit en un seul bâtiment.

\- Eh bien, répondit l'homme, apparemment ravi de pouvoir en apprendre plus à l'enfant. Comme tu as certainement dû t'en douter, si nous avions voulu faire comme pour le ministère de ton pays, nous aurions dû construire des bâtiments sous la mer. Mais ici, en Islande, nous avons préféré préserver les fonds marins. C'est pour cela que nous avons également mis en place ces ascenseurs vitrés. Ils permettent aux touristes d'en profiter et cela leur donne même très souvent envie de faire de la plongée. Enfin… ça ne s'applique, de toute évidence, pas au cas de ta maman, ajouta-t-il en adressant un sourire à Hermione.

\- Je vois, dit Scorpius qui ne releva pas la fin de sa tirade. Mais et si les Moldus veulent venir plonger ici aussi ?

\- Des sortilèges Repousse-Moldu ont été mis en place.

\- Bien sûr ! Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur, ma question était idiote.

L'homme parut amusé de l'attitude de l'enfant.

\- Ça va aller ? chuchota Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione.

\- Bien sûr. Allez ! File ! Va signer plein de contrats et faire rapporter plein de Gallions à cet idiot de Zabini, répondit-elle sur le même ton en lui souriant.

Il y répondit avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et de passer une main dans les cheveux de son fils qui se renfrogna en remettant immédiatement de l'ordre dans sa tignasse blonde.

\- À ce soir.

\- À ce soir Papa.

Hermione se contenta d'un signe de la main tandis que Drago et Mr Ragnarsson rejoignaient le reste des sorcières et sorciers qui étaient sortis de la salle de réunion en même temps qu'eux.

La Gryffondor et le Serdaigle restèrent immobiles quelques instants puis l'enfant se tourna vers elle en lui demandant si elle allait mieux.

\- Ça va, mais je ne retournerai plus jamais là-dedans ! rigola-t-elle tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la sortie. Alors… où veux-tu déjeuner ?

.

Après être rentrés dans leur location pour déjeuner, Scorpius et Hermione allèrent visiter le musée d'art de Reykjavik ainsi que le musée national. Tous les deux satisfaits de ce qu'ils avaient appris et vu, ils regagnèrent ensuite dans leur maison de vacances. Hermione prépara alors le repas, assistée du Serdaigle, et ils dînèrent seuls, Drago n'étant toujours pas rentrés malgré le fait que la petite aiguille de l'horloge se rapprochait inexorablement du neuf. Après avoir avalé leur dîner, Scorpius requit l'aide d'Hermione pour une dissertation de Métamorphose. Toutefois, l'enfant sentit rapidement ses paupières devenir très lourdes et il ne lutta pas lorsqu'Hermione lui suggéra d'aller se coucher. Il lui fit promettre de saluer son père lorsqu'il rentrerait et de s'excuser auprès de lui puis rejoignit sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Gryffondor poussait la porte pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et vérifier qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin mais elle le trouva déjà endormi, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller et la bouche entrouverte. La jeune femme eut un sourire, éteignit la lumière qui était restée allumée puis rejoignit sa salle de bain. Elle ne l'avait pas véritablement envisagé, ni même prémédité, mais le couchage plutôt rapide de Scorpius fit naître une idée dans son esprit.

.

Une bonne demi-heure passa, lui permettant de faire tout ce qu'elle avait prévu, avant que Drago ne rentre _finalement_ de son rendez-vous. Elle l'entendit les appeler tous les deux, son fils et elle, depuis le salon, mais ne répondit pas. Il y eut un blanc, le Serpentard se rendant certainement dans la chambre de Scorpius, puis il l'appela de nouveau.

\- Hermione ?

Elle entendit ses pas se rapprocher de la porte fermée de leur chambre. Elle vit la poignée s'abaisser lentement, puis le panneau de bois bougea.

\- Hermione ? J'ai vu que Scorp' dormait, ça v…

Il se figea brusquement sur le pas de pas de la porte, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'eux-mêmes en avisant ce qu'il avait devant lui. Hermione réprima un sourire moqueur et se contenta de le saluer.

\- Bonsoir Malefoy, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Il ne répondit rien, la main toujours sur la poignée, une expression quelque part entre la sidération et l'hébètement peinte sur le visage. Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne se cacha pas de sourire et se leva doucement, prenant tout son temps. Elle constata que Drago ne la quittait pas des yeux alors qu'elle s'approchait lentement de lui. Il sembla enfin réagir lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son torse et la porte, derrière le Serpentard, claqua avec force. De plus en plus amusée de provoquer ce genre de réaction chez lui, Hermione posa une seconde main sur la chemise de son amant avant de les faire toutes les deux remonter jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Là, elle fit passer ses doigts sous sa veste de costume qui s'écrasa bientôt au sol dans un bruit étouffé. Voyant que le blond semblait avoir toujours du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Hermione laissa ses mains remonter encore un peu plus jusqu'à toucher sa nuque. Elle y entrelaça ses doigts puis le regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était levée de la peau de bête sur laquelle elle était allongée de façon aguicheuse. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu un nouvel ensemble de sous-vêtements, tout aussi affriolants que la posture qu'elle avait affichée à son arrivée et qu'elle avait acheté au cours de la semaine précédente.

Ils demeurèrent immobiles à se regarder pendant quelques secondes tout au plus avant que Drago finisse par comprendre qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il enserra brusquement le corps d'Hermione, la plaquant contre lui. En sentant ses mains dans son dos, la jeune femme frissonna. Un frisson qui était autant dû à la faible température de ses doigts sur sa peau nue que du désir qui s'empara doucement mais sûrement d'elle. Le Serpentard l'observa encore quelques instants puis captura ses lèvres pour un baiser qui réchauffa immédiatement Hermione. Joueuse, elle mordilla très légèrement la langue de son amant qui sourit contre sa bouche. Il déposa un dernier baiser, plus conventionnel, sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter légèrement. Son regard glissa sur tout son corps et, alors qu'Hermione en aurait très certainement rougi quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'en éprouva qu'un intense sentiment de satisfaction.

Lorsqu'il remonta finalement les yeux au niveau de son visage, elle lui adressa un sourire mutin avant de se retourner et d'aller se réinstaller sur la peau de bête aussi immaculée que leur lit et sur laquelle elle avait lancé une dizaine de Récurvite avant d'oser poser ses fesses dessus. Elle releva la tête vers Drago qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de devant la porte.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

\- E-Elle, se reprit-il d'une voix très rauque, ne pouvait pas mieux se terminer.

\- J'en conclu que tu as signé ton contrat ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation en sortant quelque chose de derrière le lit.

\- Oui, répondit-il en faisant un pas en avant.

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils en voyant ce qu'elle avait entre les mains. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

\- Je suis passée la chercher chez toi avant que nous partions. Même si nous n'avions pas eu de peau de bête ici, j'espérais bien en trouver une pour que nous puissions _enfin_ ouvrir cette bouteille, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

En face d'elle, le blond ferma les paupières avant de pousser un petit soupir de bien-être.

\- Merlin, tu es parfaite !

Hermione ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire.

\- Je suis insensible à la flatterie, Malefoy. Je croyais que tu le savais, répondit-elle en attrapant deux verres à pied qu'elle avait également soustrait à sa vue.

Il lui adressa un étrange sourire avant de finalement avancer et s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Donne-moi ça, souffla-t-il en lui piquant la bouteille de Château d'Yquem que sa mère leur avait offerte à l'occasion du dîner organisé par Hermione quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il lui vola un baiser au passage mais la Gryffondor ne protesta pas. Elle lui présenta ensuite un tire-bouchon puis le laissa œuvrer. Il versa une bonne quantité de vin dans les deux verres et en tendit un à la jeune femme qui s'en empara.

\- Au meilleur retour à la maison après une atroce journée à travailler pour cet imbécile de Blaise Zabini, scanda le Serpentard en levant son verre dans sa direction.

Hermione rigola alors qu'un sourire naissait sur les lèvres de Drago également. Ils trinquèrent et elle s'apprêtait à porter son verre à sa bouche lorsque le blond se pencha une nouvelle fois pour lui donner un baiser. Ceci fait, elle put _enfin_ goûter au liquide délicieusement ambré qui glissa de son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de ravir ses papilles. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que le vin coulait dans sa gorge.

\- Merlin Drago, rappelle-moi d'embrasser ta mère, souffla-t-elle comme en pleine extase.

Le blond exposa de rire.

\- Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que tu veux embrasser ma mère plus que moi, dit-il.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux.

\- Eh bien disons que, pour le moment, ce vin m'a procuré plus de plaisir que toi alors… forcément…, murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Voyez-vous cela…

\- Hum, hum.

\- Eh bien disons que tu vis un avant-goût du plaisir qui va très prochainement t'assaillir de toute part.

\- M'assaillir de toute part ? rigola-t-elle en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de cet orgasme en bouteille.

\- Hum, hum, répéta-il avant de lui aussi porter son verre à sa bouche.

Toutefois, à peine sa gorgée fut-elle avalée qu'il le reposa sur le sol, un peu plus loin, avant d'en faire de même avec la bouteille. Comprenant qu'il allait bientôt lui retirer le sien également, Hermione s'empressa de tremper une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans son vin. Drago l'observa, amusé.

\- Non mais regarde toi, une vraie alcoolique.

\- La faute à qui ? répondit-elle sur le même ton avant de lui tendre son verre.

Il le déposa avec le reste puis revint vers elle, sans se départir de son petit sourire en coin.

\- Je ne sais pas…, dit-il innocemment tout en se penchant au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Hermione le laissa faire avant de se reculer légèrement.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hum, hum.

Elle rit contre sa bouche alors qu'il la faisait basculer sous lui, plaquant l'une de ses mains au niveau de sa taille. Il déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de rapidement faire glisser sa langue jusqu'à celle de la jeune femme. Hermione ferma les yeux, ses mains trouvant, seules, le chemin du dos de Drago. Elle poussa un maigre gémissement lorsque ses doigts à lui glissèrent de sa taille jusqu'à sa cuisse qu'il caressa par-dessus ses bas avant de les remonter au niveau de ses hanches et de mordiller la lèvre inférieure au même moment. Elle le sentit sourire en l'entendant et il se recula quelque peu.

\- Alors, trouves-tu toujours que le Sauternes te procure plus de plaisir que moi ? demanda-t-il avec suffisance.

\- Définitivement, répondit-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Il afficha une expression faussement vexée et Hermione profita de sa distraction pour se redresser. Elle échangea sa place avec la sienne et se retrouva bientôt à califourchon sur lui. Drago arqua un sourcil mais ne sembla absolument pas s'en plaindre si on en croyait la vitesse avec laquelle ses mains étaient passées de ses cuisses à ses fesses. En le sentant pétrir sa peau, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de dodeliner la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tu es irrécupérable.

\- Et toi vraiment magnifique.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se penchant vers lui. Elle prit tout son temps et le regard de Drago ne parvint pas à demeurer accroché à ses prunelles très longtemps. Hermione continua de se rapprocher jusqu'à coller sa poitrine à son torse et déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire avant de laisser son nez tracer un sillon invisible jusqu'à son cou. Elle l'embrassa puis de le mordilla, ce qui eut pour conséquence de raffermir la prise que Drago avait sur ses fesses. Elle sourit puis recommença jusqu'à atteindre le creux de son oreille. Il frissonna lorsqu'elle y laissa ses lèvres quelques instants.

\- T'ai-je déjà dit que j'étais insensible à la flatterie ? susurra-t-elle en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Il frissonna de nouveau et elle sentit que l'une de ses mains remontait doucement dans son dos.

\- J'ai effectivement déjà entendu ça quelque part, mais je pense que tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le dire quand même, répondit-il.

Elle sourit et amorça le chemin inverse. Arrivée au niveau de sa mâchoire, elle dériva jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de se redresser légèrement. Ses mains jusque-là sagement posées sur le torse de son amant s'approchèrent des premiers boutons de sa chemise qu'elles défirent progressivement. A chaque bouton qu'elle détachait, Hermione se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur sa peau pâle. Elle sentait son regard sur elle comme s'il ne voulait, surtout, rater aucun de ses gestes et de ses baisers. Parvenue au dernier des boutons, Hermione déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres mais n'eut pas l'opportunité de se relever qu'il la fit basculer. Elle eut à peine le temps de prendre conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il l'embrassa avec une certaine brusquerie, ses mains parcourant son corps. Rapidement, il quitta ses lèvres pour son cou, qu'il parsema de baiser et de légères morsures avant de descendre encore plus bas.

Il embrassa, lécha, mordilla la peau de la naissance de ses seins tandis que l'une de ses mains caressait sa cuisse. Il déposa sa bouche sur son sein, par-dessus le tissu noir de son soutien-gorge et Hermione gémit de plaisir en fermant les paupières. Il reproduisit son geste de l'autre côté, lui arrachant un second gémissement. Drago remonta ensuite au niveau de ses lèvres et, cette fois-ci, ce fut Hermione qui amorça le baiser se redressant à moitié. Le Serpentard en profita pour passer une main dans son dos. Il lui détacha habillement son soutien-gorge avant de le lui ôter, le jetant un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Aussitôt, sa main droite vint remplacer le tissu autour de son sein et Hermione hoqueta contre sa bouche.

Drago arrêta de l'embrasser, et vint placer ses lèvres tout près de son oreille, ce qui fit frémir la jeune femme lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud trouver le chemin de sa peau.

\- Alors Granger, où en suis-je sur l'échelle du plaisir ?

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'il mordait le lobe de son oreille.

\- Tou… toujours en dessous, souffla-t-il en plantant ses ongles dans son dos.

Le nez du Serpentard traça un sillon ardent jusqu'à sa clavicule puis jusqu'à son sein alors qu'il la repoussait pour qu'elle s'allonge totalement sous lui. Hermione ne s'y opposa aucunement.

Lorsqu'il apposa, une nouvelle fois, sa bouche sur sa poitrine, elle poussa un petit cri de plaisir qui se répercuta en échos contre les murs de leur chambre. Hermione rouvrit les paupières et regarda rapidement autour d'elle afin de repérer sa baguette. Elle la vit sur sa gauche, à sa portée et tendit la main alors que Drago passait de son sein droit à son sein gauche. Elle réprima un nouveau cri et pointa sa baguette sur la porte de leur chambre. Elle souffla un « Assurdiato » avant de lâcher le bout de bois et de se mettre à fourrager dans les cheveux de son amant dont les baisers traçaient une ligne descendante.

Elle ne sut comment il fit mais elle se retrouva bientôt totalement nue, ses porte-jarretelles, ses bas et son string volant au travers de la chambre. En constatant que Drago, lui, portait toujours beaucoup trop de vêtements, la jeune femme voulut lui rendre la pareille mais il ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'amorcer un mouvement en avant et embrassa son intimité. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, un puissant gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et elle s'arqua lorsque la langue de Drago dépassa ensuite la barrière de ses lèvres.

Son esprit était atrocement embrumé, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Tout son corps n'était que délice, chaleur et désir. Elle ne contrôlait tout simplement plus rien et se laissait porter par les vagues de plaisir qui irriguaient chaque partie de son être. Elle poussait des gémissements et des cris sans même prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Son dos se surélevait, ses mains se contractaient et sa bouche s'entrouvrait sans qu'elle ne les contrôle.

Brusquement, tout s'arrêta et elle sentit bientôt les lèvres au goût légèrement salé de Drago contre les siennes. Elle se colla à son corps alors que l'une de ses mains à lui glissait au niveau de sa cuisse, la remontant contre sa hanche de nouveau.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi.

Sa voix était très rauque et des accents presque désespérés l'habitait. Hermione, incapable de répondre, acquiesça l'attirant à elle pour un nouveau baiser, ne parvenant pas à se détacher de lui. La main de Drago quitta sa cuisse et en comprenant qu'il se déshabillait lui-même, la jeune femme voulut s'en charger mais il arrêta son geste.

\- Une autre fois – il l'embrassa – là… - elle l'embrassa – j'ai juste envie de te faire l'amour. Maintenant.

Elle acquiesça à nouveau alors qu'il se relevait, après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle l'observa tandis qu'il se débarrassait rapidement de ses vêtements.

Toutefois, il ne resta pas longtemps loin d'elle et se rallongea rapidement, l'attirant vers lui pour un nouveau baiser passionné.

\- Je suis encore au-dessous sur l'échelle du plaisir ? l'interrogea-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Toujours incapable de parler, Hermione hocha la tête ce qui lui arracha un rire. La jeune femme sentit sa main glisser sur tout son corps, sur son épaule qu'il effleura du bout des doigts, puis sur son sein qu'il pinça légèrement, lui arrachant un gémissement qu'il recouvrit de sa bouche et enfin sa cuisse, qu'il agrippa pour la troisième fois.

Les lèvres toujours contre les siennes, il la pénétra et Hermione cria son plaisir dans sa bouche.

.

Il lui fit l'amour avec passion, devenant presque fou lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom. Par la suite, ce fut Hermione qui prit les choses en main et elle lui rendit chaque caresse ainsi que chaque baiser.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu avais fait un feu, commenta Drago en laissant ses doigts courir sur le dos nu d'Hermione, allongée sur le ventre à ses côtés.

Après avoir fait une troisième fois l'amour, ils n'avaient toujours pas eu le courage de se rendre jusqu'à leur lit et étaient donc restés allongés sur leur peau de bête. La Gryffondor tourna la tête vers lui puis sourit. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rejeter légèrement la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

\- Ton attention a dû être attirée par autre chose à ce moment-là, répondit-elle, l'air de rien.

\- De toute évidence…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis il finit par reprendre la parole.

\- Je veux définitivement rapporter une peau de bête en Angleterre.

\- Ça tombe bien, celle-ci nous appartient, dit Hermione en déposant son visage dans le creux ses bras.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclama le Serpentard, comme si elle venait de lui offrir son plus beau cadeau de Noël.

\- Oui, rit la jeune femme. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais poser mes fesses sur quelques choses dont je ne connaissais pas la provenance et avant de l'avoir nettoyée consciencieusement.

Drago eut un petit rire et, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, elle savait qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as fait des folies avec mes Gallions, j'aime ça.

\- Des folies ? Oh non… il ne s'agit pas d'une vraie.

\- _Pardon_ ?!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est barbare de tuer les animaux pour leur peau. Je n'allais certainement pas acheter une vraie peau. Et puis, par Merlin, ça coûte vraiment trop cher !

\- Humph… Et moi qui pensais que j'allais pouvoir l'entreposer au Manoir.

\- Tu le peux toujours. Ne crois pas que c'est moi qui vais la récupérer !

\- Oh si c'est toi qui vas la « récupérer », comme tu dis ! Moi, je m'en achèterai une vraie avant de partir !

\- Oui eh bien ne compte pas sur moi pour l'inaugurer, répondit la Gryffondor en se retournant vers lui.

\- On verra ça, répondit-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Hermione leva un sourcil avant de poser une main sur son torse pour qu'il ne s'approche pas davantage.

\- C'est tout vu, Malefoy. Pas de vraie peau de bête chez toi et pas de fausse chez moi.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « mais » non plus.

Et elle lui donna un long et langoureux baiser qui le fit grogner de contentement.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle après s'être écartée de lui.

Il roula des yeux, soupira puis ouvrit la bouche.

\- Ok. Pas de vraie peau de bête chez moi et pas de fausse chez toi. Mais tu as plutôt intérêt à ramener tes jolies petites fesses au Manoir pour qu'on puisse l'inaugurer très, très souvent.

Un rire franchit les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux…

\- C'est bon, Granger, n'en rajoute pas, grogna-t-il, faussement agacé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas me résister, parada-t-elle avec arrogance.

Drago lui adressa un regard blasé.

\- Espèce de…

\- Serpentard ? Oui je sais, Drago, tu me dis ça à chaque fois que je fais une réflexion que tu aurais aimé dire avant moi, le coupa-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Oui, je sais. Moi aussi je te déteste. Je te déteste même beaucoup, beaucoup !

\- Hum…

\- Tu veux voir comme je te déteste ?

\- Vas-y…

Elle l'attira à elle pour un nouveau baiser, collant son corps contre le sien.

\- Hum Granger, j'adore vraiment la façon que tu as de me détester, commenta-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se retourner. Il se plaça dans son dos, glissant un bras sous sa tête et positionna une paume sur sa hanche. Ils demeurèrent silencieux, et Hermione déposa bientôt ses doigts sur la cicatrice de Drago puisqu'elle savait que cela l'apaisait. Il lui souffla un vague « Merci » avant de passer sa main sur son ventre et d'y tracer des arabesques invisibles.

\- Sinon, vous avez fait quoi de votre journée, hormis venir me voir ? l'interrogea-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Hermione lui raconta leur « tournée des musées de la ville » et le blond rigola.

\- Vous vous ressemblez tellement pour certaines choses, dit-il.

\- C'est vrai, souffla Hermione.

Il ne dit rien de plus et embrassa simplement son épaule.

\- Il t'aime, mon fils. Vraiment.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle. Moi aussi je l'aime.

\- Je sais.

Hermione garda le silence mais finit par lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Et… ça te dérange ? Je veux dire…

\- Non, la coupa-t-il avec douceur. Ça ne me dérange pas et ça ne me dérangera jamais.

Elle acquiesça avant de se retourner dans ses bras. Elle posa son visage contre son torse brûlant et il la serra contre lui.

\- Drago ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je dois finalement avouer que tu me procures plus de plaisir que le vin de ta mère, chuchota-t-elle contre sa peau.

Il se mit à rire.

\- Merci de finalement l'avouer, Granger, mais je le savais déjà, fanfaronna-t-il.

\- Prétentieux !

\- Désolé ma belle, on ne se refait pas.

Elle haussa les épaules, sentant ses yeux se fermer doucement.

\- Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle au bout d'un moment en se détachant de lui. J'ai oublié de te dire, je t'ai laissé une assiette dans le réfrigérateur si tu as faim mais euh…

Elle regarda le réveil. Il était près de minuit et demi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Le déjeuner de ce midi s'est éternisé et je n'ai pas faim. Tout au moins pas de nourriture…

\- Quoi ? Encore ?! rigola-t-elle.

Il lui adressa une moue d'excuses tout à fait adorable.

\- Désolé, ce doit être l'air islandais. Ou bien la peau de bête. Ou toi…

\- Merci de me placer en troisième position, s'offensa-t-elle en le frappant légèrement à l'épaule.

Il sourit.

\- Excuse-moi, tu es en première position, devant tout le reste.

Elle arqua un sourcil, pas très convaincue.

\- Loin devant tout le reste, renchérit-il.

Elle conserva son air sceptique.

\- _Très_ loin devant tout le reste…

\- Hum… Ça passe pour cette fois…, dit-elle comme si elle lui accordait une immense faveur.

\- Merci, ô toi, Hermione Granger, déesse de…

\- Oui bon ça va, n'en fait pas trop non plus, rigola-t-elle.

\- Que veux-tu, c'est mon côté romantique qui parle !

\- Humph, toi et moi savons parfaitement que tu n'as pas de « côté romantique ». Tu te sers seulement de la flatterie pour parvenir à tes fins ou plutôt tes faims « F.A.I.M.S. », épela-t-elle.

Il rigola.

\- Et ça marche ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Tu m'en vois affreusement désolé et déçu ! soupira-t-il, faussement peiné.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui passa un bras derrière sa nuque. Elle l'attira légèrement à elle, comme pour l'embrasser, mais tourna la tête au dernier moment.

\- Si tu me promets de nouveaux croissants pour le petit-déjeuner, je veux bien me montrer magnanime avec toi.

\- Croissants, pains au chocolat, un hamburger de ce restaurant Moldu tout gras, tu auras tout ce que tu veux.

\- Et si je te demande d'aller me pêcher un poisson dans la mer du Nord ? rigola-t-elle.

\- Absolument tout.

\- Bon… Je me contenterai des croissants pour demain matin mais c'est bon à savoir, dit-elle.

Il lui adressa un regard éloquent avant de se pencher pour lui donner un baiser. Mais il se recula rapidement avant de se relever. Hermione voulut lui demander ce qu'il faisait mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se baissa, passa un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre au niveau de ses épaules et la prit dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'à leur lit où il l'allongea avant de se placer au-dessus d'elle. Hermione sourit, glissa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se laisser embrasser et emporter une nouvelle fois dans les méandres du plaisir.

 _OoOoOoO_

Le lendemain matin, les deux Malefoy accompagnés d'Hermione allèrent faire une activité typiquement islandaise et Moldue : de la motoneige. Activité qui plut énormément aux deux blonds mais beaucoup moins à la Gryffondor qui refusa catégoriquement de manœuvrer elle-même l'engin, demeurant derrière son amant ou bien le moniteur. Ce dernier reçut d'ailleurs bon nombre de regards noirs lorsque Drago, qui s'amusait à ce moment-là avec son fils, observa en même temps avec quel acharnement Hermione s'accrochait à la taille de l'islandais qui ne semblait absolument pas s'en plaindre. Finalement, il fut convenu que Scorpius irait avec le moniteur et Hermione avec Drago. Et tandis que l'enfant était autorisé à conduire seul une motoneige sur plusieurs mètres et une surveillance accrue de son père, la jeune femme en profita pour prendre les splendides paysages en photographie.

Dans l'après-midi, après être rentrés dans leur maison de location pour déjeuner, Hermione et Drago partirent seuls, laissant Scorpius faire ses devoirs de vacances, pour une autre activité islandaise par excellence : la baignade dans les sources d'eaux chaudes. Ils rentrèrent deux heures plus tard puis, pour équilibrer les choses, Drago proposa à son fils de faire une activité rien que tous les deux. L'enfant parut enchanté mais hésita longuement pour choisir le programme. Il opta finalement pour un vol en balais au-dessus des contrées sauvages et inhospitalières du pays. Hermione jeta plusieurs sortilèges sur leurs vêtements puis ils partirent, lui promettant de rentrer pour le dîner. La Gryffondor, quant à elle, se balada dans le quartier sorcier puis se rendit dans la partie Moldue de la capitale pour acheter quelques souvenirs pour Harry et les Weasley. Ceci fait, elle regagna leur maison de vacances et commença à préparer le dîner.

Drago et son fils rentrèrent frigorifiés mais plutôt contents. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas pu profiter du paysage aussi bien qu'en pleine journée, puisque le soleil s'était couché assez tôt, mais ils avaient atterri plusieurs fois avant d'éclairer magiquement l'endroit pour que Scorpius puisse prendre quelques photos avec l'appareil qu'il avait emprunté à Hermione. Cette dernière les accueillit avec un repas bien chaud et qui contenta tout le monde, même le Serpentard qui ne fit, pour une fois, aucune remarque sur sa cuisine.

\- C'était trop cool aujourd'hui ! commenta Scorpius tandis qu'ils terminaient leur dessert. On fait quoi demain ?

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard puis Drago prit la parole.

\- On verra demain, pour le moment on dort !

\- On dort ?! Mais c'est nul, ça ! On pourrait pas plutôt faire un jeu ?

\- Euh…

\- Allez, dites oui ! S'il-vous-plaîîîîît !

Il battit furieusement des paupières ce qui fit exploser de rire Hermione et grommeler son père.

\- Ok, ok mais c'est toi qui débarrasse et tu fais aussi la vaisselle.

\- Aucun souci !

Et il se leva de table sans plus de cérémonies avant de commencer à rassembler leurs assiettes.

\- Tu sais qu'il ne nous faut que quelques secondes pour faire ça nous même avec la magie, sourit Hermione à l'adresse de Drago.

Il haussa simplement les épaules avant de l'inviter à passer au salon.

\- J'avais pensé que nous aurions pu sortir rien que tous les deux demain soir, lui dit le blond en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Il attrapa ensuite sa baguette et un feu ronfla bientôt dans la cheminée.

\- Un nouveau restaurant hors de prix ?

\- Non, sourit-il. Plutôt une tournée des bars…

Hermione haussa un sourcil mais finit par accepter.

.

\- Et voilà ! Vaisselle faite et tout est rangé ! annonça Scorpius en débarquant à la vitesse d'un Vif d'or avant de prendre place sur le canapé.

\- Merlin, il ne se fatigue jamais ce gosse ?! ronchonna son père en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Désolé Papa mais je suis en pleine croissance, c'est pour ça que je déborde d'énergie, expliqua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde. Alors, on joue ?

Hermione ne put retenir un nouvel éclat de rire alors que Drago dévisageait son fils.

\- Mouais. C'est quoi ton jeu ?

\- « Action ou vérité » !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu connais ce jeu ? demanda Hermione au même moment.

\- Oui, oui, affirma Scorpius en hochant la tête. C'est mon amie Hélène qui me l'a appris. On y joue parfois avec elle et Dan'.

\- C'est quoi ce jeu ?

\- Bah, en fait, soit tu choisis « action » et tu dois faire une action, ou alors tu choisis « vérité » et tu dois…

\- Laisse-moi deviner, le coupa son père avec sarcasmes, dire une vérité ?

\- C'est ça !

\- Et elle est où la magie, là-dedans ?

\- Pas de magie, c'est un jeu Moldu.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ok, ok allez, commence.

\- D'acc' ! Alors Papa, action ou vérité ?

\- Action…

\- Ok…

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, cherchant de toute évidence quelque chose à faire faire à son père qu'il ne lui aurait jamais demandé en temps normal.

\- Ok, reprit-t-il. Papa, tu dois… aller dehors, courir trois fois autour de la maison et revenir.

\- C'est nul, commenta le blond en se levant tout de même de mauvaise grâce.

Il commença à enfiler son manteau mais son fils l'arrêta.

\- Non, non, vas-y comme ça.

\- Fils ingrat !

Le jeune blond leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour vérifier que son père ne trichait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago était de retour, tremblotant et les lèvres bleues.

\- Je… je te déteste…, souffla-t-il à l'adresse de Scorpius alors qu'il attrapait sa baguette pour se réchauffer.

\- A toi Papa. Tu peux demander à Hermione ou bien à moi, de toute façon, on va tous le faire.

\- Ok. Scorpius, action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Prends le paquet de Dragées que Blaise t'a offert et mange toutes celles que l'on suspecte d'être au goût de vomi, annonça son père, une lueur de triomphe dans les prunelles.

\- Oh non Papa, pitié pas ça ! Ce sont celles que je déteste le plus, c'est pour ça qu'on les a laissées de côté !

\- Ça, je le sais bien !

\- T'es méchant !

\- Je suis un Serpentard, railla le blond en reprenant place sur le canapé.

Son fils lui lança un regard torve avant de partir en direction de sa chambre. Une minute plus tard, il était de retour, une dizaine de dragées entre les mains.

\- Juste la moitié, plaida l'enfant en regardant son père avec désespoir.

\- J'ai dit : toutes !

L'enfant esquissa une moue dégoûtée avant de mettre la première dragée dans sa bouche.

.

\- Drago… il va vraiment finir par vomir lui-même, commenta Hermione alors que Scorpius avalait la cinquième dragée, le teint livide.

\- Hum…

\- As-tu envie de ramasser du vomi par terre ?

\- Bon ok... Arrête-toi là, ça ira, annonça le Serpentard d'une voix forte à l'adresse de son fils.

L'enfant ferma les yeux de soulagement avant de se ruer dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et chasser l'affreux goût qu'il avait dans la bouche.

.

\- Hermione à toi, dit-il une fois revenu dans le salon. Action ou vérité ?

\- Eh bien disons « action » également.

\- Ok, tu dois… aller nous faire trois tasses de chocolat chaud.

\- Quoi ?! beugla Drago, outré. Non mais c'est quoi ce favoritisme à deux Noises ?! Moi, je dois me les geler dans la neige à courir comme un idiot alors qu'elle doit juste préparer trois tasses de chocolat ?! C'est n'importe quoi !

Scorpius et Hermione se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire devant l'expression véritablement outragée du Serpentard.

\- Bon… je reformule : Hermione, tu dois nous réparer trois tasses de chocolat chaud, sans te servir de ta baguette.

\- C'est tout aussi nul ! Tu es vraiment un fils ingrat, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy !

Ce dernier ne prêta aucune attention à son père qui continuait de maugréer et suivit Hermione dans la cuisine.

\- Drago, à toi, dit Hermione en revenant, deux tasses fumantes entre les mains tandis que Scorpius portait la sienne. Action ou vérité ?

\- C'est nul votre jeu ! Autant choisir entre la Dragoncelle et l'Eclabouille !

\- Drago…

\- Ok, ok ! Vérité ! cracha-t-il finalement avec de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Dis-nous ce qui serait le pire pour toi : être transformé en fouine de nouveau pendant disons… une journée entière ou te mettre à perdre tes cheveux ?

\- Perdre mes cheveux ! répondit aussi le blond avant de plaquer une main sur sa tignasse comme pour se rassurer lui-même qu'elle était toujours là. (1)

Scorpius eut un petit rire qui s'arrêta très rapidement lorsque son père tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

\- Scorpius…, susurra-t-il, action ou vérité ?

\- V… vérité.

\- Bien… Es-tu amoureux de ton amie Hélène la Poufsouffle ? demanda son père.

Aussitôt, Scorpius perdit des couleurs et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Drago, je ne crois pas que…

Mais il leva une main dans sa direction, l'intimant au silence.

\- Alors Scorp'… tu as perdu ta langue ?

Son fils baissa les yeux sur le tapis avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, articula-t-il très difficilement.

\- « Je ne sais pas » n'est pas une réponse.

\- Papa, quand tu choisiras « vérité », je te demanderai si tu es amoureux d'Hermione… Tu penses toujours que « je ne sais pas » n'est pas une réponse valable ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le père qui perdit toutes ses couleurs. Il murmura un vague « c'est bon, ça passe comme réponse » puis Scorpius releva les yeux vers Hermione. La jeune femme n'était pas à l'aise et répondit un « vérité » sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Hermione, est-ce que tu voudras un autre enfant plus tard ? l'interrogea le Serdaigle.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la maisonnée et on n'entendit plus que le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Hermione remporta officiellement la palme du visage le plus défait de tous les temps. Elle eut l'impression que quelque chose de très gros tentait de se frayer un chemin le long de sa trachée tandis que son estomac se révulsait.

\- Tu n'as pas à répondre, chuchota finalement Drago au bout de quelques minutes.

Hermione releva un regard vitreux et douloureux vers lui.

\- Bah si, c'est le jeu. Et puis on a dit que même « je ne sais pas » fonctionnait, dit Scorpius qui ne semblait pas mesurer les conséquences de sa question.

\- J'ai dit : elle n'est pas obligée de répondre ! cingla son père en se tournant vivement vers lui.

Son ton autoritaire fit tressaillir le Serdaigle qui baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Restée muette depuis le début, Hermione ouvrit la bouche.

\- S-Si, je vais… je vais répondre, articula-t-elle difficilement.

\- Granger, tu n'es pas obli…

Mais elle le coupa d'une main avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se tourner vers Scorpius qui semblait, à présent, terriblement confus. Hermione ferma momentanément les paupières avant de se lancer.

\- Non. Non, Scorpius, je ne porterai plus d'enfant, annonça-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Jamais, jamais ?

\- Scorpius !

\- Jamais, jamais, souffla tout de même la Gryffondor en baissant les yeux sur le tapis.

\- Mais…, commença l'enfant.

\- Scorpius, c'en est assez ! rugit son père en se levant d'un bon. Va dans ta chambre, _immédiatement_ !

Il siffla ce dernier mot alors que son fils était déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le Serpentard se laissa lourdement retomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione qui luttait pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il.

Il n'osa pas s'approcher mais elle vint d'elle-même chercher du réconfort dans ses bras. Il sembla soulagé qu'elle ne le fuit pas.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il allait poser ce genre de questions.

\- Bien sûr que si, Drago, nous le savions tous les deux, répondit Hermione sur le même ton en le laissant lui prodiguer une caresse apaisante le long du dos.

\- Peut-être… Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait ! Je veux dire… il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude… En ce moment il… Ah ! Je ne sais pas mais…

\- Il est juste un enfant de onze ans.

\- Oui mais…

\- Tu sais, ton fils a beau être très mature pour son âge, il ne peut pas l'être autant que s'il avait _réellement_ cinq ans de plus.

\- Je sais… Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Tu n'avais pas à répondre.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si, Drago. Nous savons parfaitement pourquoi il a cru bon devoir poser cette question et il méritait une réponse honnête. Et puis… j'avais besoin de le dire, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il ne répondit pas, la serrant tout simplement contre lui.

\- Je pense, reprit Hermione au bout d'un moment. Je pense que nous devrions aller lui parler.

\- Je sais…

\- Je peux le faire si tu veux… Enfin si tu préfères.

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de se lever tandis qu'elle en faisait de même de son côté.

.

Hermione toqua à la porte de la chambre de Scorpius.

\- Entrez.

Elle poussa le panneau de bois et pénétra dans la pièce, Drago dans son sillage. En la voyant, l'enfant se mordit la lèvre avant de se lever de son lit et de s'approcher, la nuque basse.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione, j'aurais pas dû poser cette question.

Elle ne répondit pas et lui demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir sur son lit. Il acquiesça puis ils prirent tous les deux places tandis que Drago demeurait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés.

\- Tu sais, dit alors Hermione en regardant l'enfant. Ton père et moi ne sommes pas idiots et nous savons parfaitement ce que tu recherches à faire.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione le rassura.

\- Et nous ne t'en voulons pas. Mais, vois-tu, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce en lui adressant un mince sourire. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas essayer de « forcer » les choses en nous mettant le plus souvent possible dans l'embarra que tout va aller plus vite ou dans le sens que tu souhaites.

L'enfant hocha la tête et la Gryffondor l'attira à elle pour l'enlacer. Il se laissa faire puis Drago s'avança dans la pièce avant de s'agenouiller devant son fils.

\- Désolé Papa, marmonna le gamin.

\- Hum… Plus jamais ça, ok ?

\- Oui Papa.

\- Je suis sérieux Scorpius, prévint son père.

\- Moi aussi.

Tous les deux marquèrent leur approbation par un acquiescement puis Drago proposa à son fils d'aller terminer leur chocolat chaud avant de se coucher.

 _OoOoOoO_

Le reste de sa semaine se déroula sans heurt. Le vendredi trente janvier, Drago partit très tôt pour se rendre à son second rendez-vous d'affaire en leur promettant de rentrer moins tard que la fois précédente. Scorpius et Hermione profitèrent donc de leur journée pour faire de nouvelles visites ainsi que se promener et prendre divers clichés, l'enfant s'étant définitivement trouvé une nouvelle passion. Sur les coups de dix-huit heures, ils regagnèrent leur maison de vacances, la tête remplie de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris et vus au cours de la journée.

La Gryffondor se mit aux fourneaux tandis que Scorpius l'assistait, bien qu'il préférât plonger ses doigts dans les préparations – surtout celles de la mousse au chocolat Made In Granger – qu'autre chose.

\- Hermione ? l'interpella l'enfant au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Eh bien oui… mais je me réserve le droit de ne pas y répondre, ajouta-t-elle.

Le gamin hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'Astoria ne m'aimait pas ?

Hermione, qui ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ce genre de question, resta interdite. Elle reprit finalement contenance et se tourna vers l'enfant, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

\- Je ne pense pas que ta mère ne t'aimait pas, Scorpius. Toutes les mères aiment leurs enfants et…

\- Non, non, la coupa-t-il. Astoria, elle, elle ne m'aimait pas.

\- Je sais que, de ton point de vue, le fait qu'elle ait aidé à la libération de ton grand-père puis le… le… reste, peut te donner l'impression qu'elle ne t'aimait pas mais je suis certaine qu'elle t'aimait tout de même. Même si elle ne l'a jamais montré.

\- Moi, je ne pense pas, contra l'enfant en l'observant avec ses grands yeux gris/bleus. Papa non plus ne me montrait pas vraiment qu'il m'aimait quand j'étais petit mais… bah je savais qu'il m'aimait quand même. Alors qu'Astoria…

N'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait répondre en pareille circonstance, Hermione alla serrer l'enfant dans ses bras. Étonnement, il ne pleurait pas et ne semblait pas réellement triste. C'était plutôt comme s'il s'était fait à l'idée que sa mère ne l'avait jamais aimé et qu'il tentait seulement d'en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants mais sans être particulièrement touché par les réponses qu'on pouvait lui apporter. La Gryffondor se sentit révoltée à cette idée et serra un peu plus fortement contre elle cet enfant qui, à son sens, méritait tout l'amour du monde.

Elle finit par le relâcher, essuyant distraitement une larme qui s'était glissée sur sa joue avant d'adresser un sourire à Scorpius qui le lui rendit.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne de penser que le matin où Papa m'a réveillé pour partir en France est le plus beau matin de ma vie ?

\- Euh…

\- Je veux dire, se reprit l'enfant. C'est à partir de ce jour-là que Grand-mère, Papa et moi avons commencé à vivre comme une _vraie_ famille et que mon père est vraiment devenu… mon _papa_.

Hermione entendit les paroles de l'enfant mais ne les écouta pas réellement. Quelque chose, dans sa tirade précédente, la faisait tiquer.

\- Scorpius ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu parles d'un « matin » mais tu ne veux pas plutôt dire un après-midi ou… une soirée ?

\- Non, non, répondit l'enfant en secouant la tête, sûr de lui. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Mon réveil venait de sonner comme tous les matins à huit heures, parce que mon précepteur arrivait une heure plus tard à la maison, quand Papa est entré dans ma chambre. Il m'a ordonné de sortir de mon lit. Ce que j'ai fait. Et puis, ensuite, il s'est accroupi devant moi et m'a demandé de rassembler toutes les choses auxquelles je tenais le plus dans une grande valise qu'il m'avait donnée en ajoutant que je ne devais pas emporter trop de livres et surtout prendre des vêtements, expliqua-t-il. Mais euh… ça va Hermione ?

La Gryffondor avait subitement blêmi.

\- Parfaitement bien, répondit-t-elle un peu trop vite. Tu veux bien euh… rester ici et continuer sans moi. Je dois… aller… dans la salle de bain.

Elle bredouilla ces derniers mots tout en quittant la pièce. Elle s'enferma dans la chambre, la porte claquant à moitié avant d'y appuyer son dos. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine et une expression d'horreur mêlée à une forte dose d'angoisse était collée sur son visage. Elle ne resta pas ainsi plus de trente secondes avant de se précipiter dans les toilettes où elle vomit son déjeuner. Elle recommença une fois puis se rendit devant le miroir de la salle de bain où elle se dévisagea. On aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme. Ce qui, en un sens, n'était pas entièrement faux…

Se secouant, Hermione se dépêcha de se brosser les dents. Mais, alors qu'elle allait reposer son dentifrice près de celui de Drago, elle eut comme un électrochoc et laissa tomber le tube à terre. Elle resta immobile moins d'une seconde avant de se pencher, de le ramasser, de le fourrer dans sa trousse de toilette et d'attraper sa baguette. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, toutes ses affaires étaient empaquetées.

 _OoOoOoO_

Comme promis, Drago parvint à quitter le ministère de la Magie islandais plus tôt que la fois précédente. Il marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à sa location de vacances et inséra la clef magique dans la porte. Il ne s'attendait pas à être reçu avec des cotillons et des exclamations de joie mais la bonne odeur d'un repas chaud ainsi que les visages souriant de son fils et d'Hermione ne seraient pas de refus.

Le visage de son fils fut effectivement la première chose qu'il vit en entrant dans le salon mais Drago ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'il soit strié de larmes, les traits déformés en une expression catastrophée.

Soudainement très inquiet, le Serpentard laissa tomber son dossier par terre avant de se précipiter sur son fils.

\- Scorp' ?! Eh ! Ça va ? Tu es blessé ?

Incapable de répondre, l'enfant hocha négativement la tête.

\- Et Hermione ?! Où est Hermione, Scorpius ?

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas de hochement ou de parole et le blond sentit comme une pierre tomber dans sa poitrine. S'assurant que son fils n'avait rien, il le relâcha bien vite avant de parcourir le reste de la maison au pas de course et en appelant Hermione dans toutes les pièces. Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il revint dans leur chambre où il nota que l'ensemble des effets de la Gryffondor avaient disparu en même temps qu'elle.

Incapable de se contrôler, Drago retourna dans le salon où son fils n'avait pas bougé et le prit brusquement par les épaules.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- …

\- Mais, par Merlin, parle ! hurla-t-il alors.

Son ton sembla provoquer comme un déclic chez l'enfant qui se mit soudainement à parler très vite.

\- Hermione… On était en train de discuter dans la cuisine. Et puis, d'un coup, elle a dit qu'elle devait aller dans la salle de bain. C'était bizarre. Comme si elle avait… compris quelque chose. Ou je sais pas trop. Je suis resté dans la cuisine et puis au bout d'un moment, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter parce qu'elle… ne revenait pas. Alors je suis allé dans votre chambre et… elle n'était plus là. Ni dans la salle de bain. Et ses affaires non plus. J'ai cru qu'elle jouait ou… je sais pas mais… elle est pas revenue Papa !

En voyant ses suspicions devenir réalité, Drago ferma les yeux avant de déglutir très difficilement. L'impression qu'on venait de lui lancer une bonne dizaine de Doloris cuisants se fit ressentir et il se passa une main sur le visage avant de reporter son attention sur son fils.

\- Je veux que tu me relate tout ce que vous avez dit. Et rapidement.

Scorpius hocha la tête et rapporta succinctement leur conversation. Drago ne mit qu'un dixième de seconde avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé en entendant le récit de son fils. Il attrapa brusquement sa baguette, prononça des sortilèges à tout va avant d'appeler son elfe de maison restée en Angleterre.

\- Le Maître a appelé Micky ? s'enquit-elle en apparaissant soudainement au milieu du salon.

\- Oui. Tu vas attendre que les bagages se fassent et je veux, ensuite, que tu les ramènes ainsi que Scorpius au Manoir. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui Maître.

\- Mais Papa…

\- Tu le surveilleras jusqu'à ce que je rentre, coupa Drago en n'accordant pas un regard à son fils.

\- Oui Maître.

\- Tu as interdiction de répondre à ses ordres, quoiqu'il puisse te demander. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui Maître.

\- Et si quelque chose se produit, tu me retrouves.

\- Oui Maître.

Drago hocha la tête et se pencha vers son fils.

\- Tu fais ce qu'elle te dit. Je rentre à la maison le plus rapidement possible.

\- Papa… je suis désolé…

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Scorp'. C'est de la mienne, souffla Drago avant d'enlacer brièvement son fils qui semblait confus par ses paroles.

\- Bonne chance, souffla l'enfant avant de se décoller de lui.

Le Serpentard lui adressa un sourire presque attendri avant de se relever. Ce fut alors dans un état d'angoisse qu'il ne pensait jamais ressentir à nouveau depuis cette _fameuse_ matinée qu'il transplana.

* * *

(1) Un petit clin d'œil à Tom Felton qui ne correspond définitivement pas à « _mon_ » Drago...

* * *

Voilà ce que ça donne quand on ne m'abreuve pas suffisamment de reviews : je deviens super furax et... BIM je fous ma fic en l'air. ^^

Blague à part, **à quoi pensez-vous que la fuite d'Hermione soit due/que pensez-vous qu'elle ait éventuellement compris ? Comment envisagez-vous la suite ? Drago va-t-il parvenir à la retrouver ?** Bref, je veux TOUT savoir ! :D

.

Que ce soit pour des réclamations, des menaces de mort ou (mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup) des compliments/remerciements : rendez-vous dans le carré blanc juste au-dessous.

 **J'espère très sincèrement que vous serez nombreux à réagir ! :)**

.

Je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis à très vite avec le prochain chapitre ! (Titre de chapitre dévoilé comme chaque semaine samedi soir sur FB !)

 **Chalusse**

PS : Juste pour rappel : je réponds (de façon détaillée) à l'ensemble de mes reviews donc il ne faut pas craindre d'écrire « dans le vent » car ça ne sera pas le cas.

PPS : Je vous rappelle également que **mon nouveau texte « _Réflexions post-coïtales_ » est à retrouver depuis ma fiche d'auteure** ! :)

PPPS : C'est franchement naze que ce site n'accepte pas les liens hypertextes… Mais BREF ! DES BISOUS !

* * *

 **Petite question bonus/sondage pour tous ceux qui m'écriront** **:** **appréci **eriez** -vous davantage me suivre sur Facebook ou bien sur Twitter ?** Je n'ai, à mon actif, qu'une page Facebook mais je sais que bon nombre d'auteurs font part de leurs actualités sur plusieurs réseaux à la fois et j'aimerais connaître votre point de vue sur le sujet (bien que le nombre limité de caractères puisse être assez problématique). Merci d'avance. :)


	60. Chapitre 59

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Ça va chez vous ? J'espère que oui. Moi ça va… plutôt bien même si je commence à ressentir de la mélancolie à l'approche de la (deuxième) fin de publication de cette fic'… :(

Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore ! Alors, **comme chaque semaine, je commence par remercier du fond du cœur mes super revieweurs/euses de la mort qui tue tout pour leurs messages qui m'ont fait super plaisir**. Merci également aux lecteurs qui continuent d'ajouter cette fic' à leur liste de favoris/follows ! Je n'ai aucune information à vous donner aujourd'hui hormis que j'espère voir sortir de l'ombre de nouveaux lecteurs fantômes. ^^

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Guest** : Ça me fait très, très, trèèèèès plaisir que tu aies adoré le dernier chapitre en dépit de ce qu'il s'est produit. C'est vraiment génial ! Tu espères que Drago va retrouver Hermione ? Eh bien… tu n'es pas la seule ! ^^ Alors la retrouvera-t-il ? Et dans l'hypothèse où il la retrouverait, Hermione accepterait-elle cet état de fait ?

Comme toujours, je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ta positive et prompte review ! Je te souhaite également une excellente semaine et je te dis à très vite en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise. Bisous ! :)

 **MariePuffy** : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à toi d'être venue à la découverte de ma fic' et d'en avoir poursuivi la lecture alors même que l'idée de départ ne « t'emballait » pas plus que cela. Ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies persisté et finalement accroché. :)

En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitres, comme j'ai pu le mentionner dans diverses notes, il y en a soixante-sept (Prologue inclus). En comptant celui de cette semaine, il vous en reste encore huit à découvrir. J'espère qu'ils te plairont ! Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et ta génialissime review. Plein de bisous et peut-être à très bientôt.

.

Bon, bon, bon… nous avions laissé une Hermione en fuite et un Drago sur le départ. Ce dernier parviendra-t-il à retrouver la Gryffondor ? C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir dès à présent !

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin. :)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

PS : pour ceux qui apprécient lire en musique, je vous propose deux titres musicaux pour ce chapitre : « _A ma place_ » de Zazie et Axel Bauer ainsi que « _Ultraviolence_ » de Lana Del Rey ! Voilà :).

* * *

 **Chapitre 59 : Sous Veritaserum**

Une seconde avant son départ, Drago fut envahi par le doute. Et si Hermione avait jeté un sortilège sur son appartement pour lui en refuser l'accès ?

Il ressentit alors un profond soulagement en constatant qu'il quittait le sol islandais pour rapidement se retrouver dans une pièce éclairée. A peine eut-il senti les effets du transplanage se dissiper que le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil circulaire au salon. Rien, ou presque, n'était dérangé mais une nouvelle vague d'angoisse l'assaillit lorsqu'il avisa les étagères à présent vides de tous livres. Il bondit en avant, courant à moitié dans le couloir, pour se rendre jusqu'à son ancienne chambre.

}{

Totalement bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait découvert, Hermione s'était désartibulée en transplanant et était, à présent, assise sur le lit, occupée à soigner son mollet ensanglanté avec de l'essence de dictame. Pendant ce temps, tous ses effets personnels virevoltaient dans la pièce avant de venir se placer d'eux-mêmes dans ses valises et autres sacs magiquement agrandis. Perdue dans ses pensées et ses larmes lui brouillant la vue, Hermione ne remarqua l'arrivée de Drago que lorsque ce dernier se précipita devant elle en lui proposant son aide. En le voyant, la Gryffondor eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

\- Hermione…, souffla-t-il, visiblement peiné par sa réaction.

\- Ne me touche pas, _Malefoy_ , cracha-t-elle avec haine et dégoût.

Il aurait certainement eu la même réaction si elle lui avait collé une gifle monumentale. Il se recula à son tour, totalement choqué. En le voyant faire, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire sans joie.

\- Attends… parce que tu comptes jouer la victime, là ?!

\- Hermione… écoute-moi s'il-te-plaît. Je ne voulais pas...

\- Quoi, Malefoy ? Tu ne voulais pas me mentir pendant des mois ?!

\- Non… Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il-te-plaît ! plaida-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

Mais elle s'éloigna un peu plus.

\- Il n'y a absolument rien à expliquer ! Tu m'as menti et moi… moi j'ai été trop conne pour croire que tu ne jouais pas double jeu ! hurla Hermione.

\- Quoi ?! Mais…

\- C'est la vérité ce que Percy a dit ? Tu étais avec moi seulement pour redonner un semblant de crédibilité à ton nom ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas et la regarda simplement comme si elle était devenue folle à lier.

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?! beugla-t-il alors en s'avançant presque instinctivement tandis que la Gryffondor reculait d'autant plus.

\- Oh je ne sais pas, Malefoy… Peut-être parce que depuis le premier jour où l'on s'est revu dans ce putain de couloir, tu n'as jamais cessé de me mentir ! ironisa-t-elle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti ! J'ai seulement… caché une partie de la vérité…

Malheureusement pour elle, la jambe d'Hermione était trop mal en point pour supporter son poids mais Drago Malefoy se serait très certainement pris la plus belle gifle de toute sa vie s'il en avait été autrement. Au lieu de cela, elle lui jeta un regard écœuré avant de continuer à soigner son mollet. Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques instants puis le blond reprit finalement la parole.

\- Hermione, je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Et à quoi ça va servir, hum ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais encore croire un traître mot qui sortira de ta bouche ? Certainement pas, souffla-t-elle, désabusée.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète, je ne t'ai _jamais_ menti !

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, continua-t-elle, plus pour elle-même et sans l'écouter. C'est comment tu as fait pour si bien jouer la comédie. Les cadeaux, les soirées, les vacances, le… sexe… tout ça… Franchement, Malefoy, tu mériterais un Oscar Moldu pour ta prestation.

Elle voulut poursuivre mais il se déplaça soudainement, se plantant devant elle.

\- Arrête tes conneries ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu dis n'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais fait semblant avec toi.

Lentement, elle releva la tête vers lui, une lueur mauvaise animant ses prunelles.

\- Alors dis-moi, Malefoy… Vas-y, dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait tout ça. Les cadeaux, les soirées, les vacances, le sexe et le reste… J'attends, vas-y, explique-moi. Je suis toute ouïe, dit-elle avec insolence.

En face d'elle, le Serpentard resta silencieux alors que les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étiraient en un sourire amer.

\- Laisse tomber. De toute façon, je t'ai dit que je ne croirai plus rien de ce qui sortira de ta bouche.

\- Hermione…

\- Rentre chez toi, Malefoy…

\- Hermione…

\- … je termine mes bagages et je pars. Je ferai le nécessaire pour te rendre ton appartement, continua la Gryffondor en lançant un nouveau sortilège pour ranger ses affaires.

\- … je t'aime.

Un silence de mort s'abattit brutalement sur la pièce. Hermione se statufia littéralement, n'osant plus bouger le moindre muscle. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le parquet mais elle voyait toujours les jambes de Malefoy qui se tenait devant elle. Malefoy qui venait de lui dire haut et fort qu'il l'aimait… Et Hermione… éclata de rire. Elle rit jusqu'à en pleurer puis seules les larmes baignèrent son visage de nouveau. Elle le vit s'accroupir à son niveau. Voir son visage défait était trop dur pour elle et Hermione préféra conserver les yeux baissés.

\- C'est la vérité. Je suis am…

\- Ne le dis pas ! S'il-te-plaît, ne dis plus jamais ça, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Parce que tu ne me crois pas ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Ecoute-moi. J'allai t'en parler, je te le jure mais j'avais… peur. J'avais peur que tu réagisses ainsi et que tu me quittes comme tu t'apprêtes à le faire.

\- Je ne te quitte pas, Malefoy. Après tout… nous n'avons jamais été réellement ensemble.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! s'agaça-t-il en se relevant. Dis-moi quoi faire pour que tu me crois. Je te jure que je t'expliquerai absolument tout. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

\- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que je pense ? Alors tu vas me dire que tu n'étais pas au courant que ta femme allait faire échapper ton père de prison avant que ça n'arrive ?!

\- Si mais…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre davantage, le coupa-t-elle. Tu savais et tu n'as absolument rien fait ! Tu les as peut-être d'ailleurs aidés, qui sait ? Avant de fuir comme un lâche. Comme toujours…

\- Tais-toi ! hurla-t-il alors. Tu ne sais rien du tout !

\- Tu as raison, je ne sais rien et tu sais à cause de qui ? De toi, Malefoy ! Parce que tu aurais dû me parler de ça il y a des mois et que tu ne l'as jamais fait.

\- Et je vais le faire aujourd'hui. Je vais tout t'expliquer, absolument tout te dire et je n'aurai plus aucun secret pour toi.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te croirai pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai autre chose à faire. Je dois aller chez Harry et commencer à chercher un nouvel appartement.

\- Je vais me soumettre au Veritaserum devant toi et tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites, continua-t-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

En l'écoutant parler de la potion de vérité, Hermione releva les yeux vers lui. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé qu'elle posait _véritablement_ le regard sur lui et observer son visage lui fit mal. Son cœur se serra fortement mais elle fit comme si de rien était. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais il fut plus rapide.

\- Avant que tu me dises que je vais parvenir à contrer la potion avec mes compétences d'Occlumens ou autres, je t'arrête tout de suite. Je compte prendre le double de la dose normalement nécessaire. Comme cela, même si j'avais l'intention de te cacher quelque chose - ce qui n'est pas le cas - je ne le pourrais pas.

Le cerveau d'Hermione tournait à plein régime, analysant la proposition sous tous les angles. Une partie d'elle lui hurlait de refuser et de ne plus jamais écouter le moindre mot qui quitterait la bouche de ce serpent. Mais une autre partie l'intimait, en revanche, d'accepter. Une sorte de curiosité morbide qui l'incitait à en apprendre un maximum sur le jour des évasions qui conduirait, par la suite, au meurtre de sa famille. Elle tergiversa pendant de longues minutes, Malefoy patientant silencieusement dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Ok, lâcha-t-elle finalement sans le regarder.

Il y eut deux « PLOP » successifs et il lui présenta bientôt un petit flacon contenant un liquide transparent.

\- Comment puis-je savoir qu'il s'agit bien de Veritaserum ? demanda la jeune femme en lançant un regard suspicieux au récipient.

\- Tu vas en prendre avec moi, répondit simplement le Serpentard en faisant apparaitre deux chaises qu'il plaça au milieu de la pièce, l'une face à l'autre.

\- Hors de question !

\- Très bien, alors tu ne pourras jamais être certaine qu'il s'agit bien de la bonne potion, dit-il en levant les épaules au ciel.

Par Merlin qu'elle haïssait cet homme !

\- Ok. Quand je l'aurai prise, demande-moi mon nom. Seulement ça ! Si tu me poses une autre question, je te jure que je m'en vais sur le champ et que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. On est clair ?

\- Parfaitement clair.

Il s'approcha pour l'aider à se déplacer jusqu'à la chaise, puisque sa jambe avait toujours une très mauvaise allure, mais elle lui lança un regard venimeux et dissuasif lorsque sa main s'approcha d'un peu trop près. Il fit un pas en arrière, lui prouvant qu'il ne la toucherait pas et Hermione parvint difficilement à se traîner jusqu'au milieu de la pièce où elle s'assit. Elle tendit ensuite la main et le Serpentard y déposa le petit flacon. Hermione l'ouvrit et laissa trois gouttes tomber sur sa langue tandis qu'il prenait place, face à elle. Elle se sentit étrange puis lui fit signe de poser la question.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Hermione Jean Granger veuve Weasley, s'entendit-elle répondre sur un ton monocorde.

En reconnaissant les effets du Veritaserum, la jeune femme rendit la potion à Malefoy qui en avala six gouttes, comme prévu.

\- Quel est ton nom ? l'interrogea la jeune femme pour contrôler la tonalité de sa voix.

\- Drago Abraxas Malefoy.

La réponse avait fusé encore plus rapidement que pour elle. Satisfaite, Hermione commença alors son interrogatoire.

\- Combien de temps, avant la libération de ton père et des autres Mangemorts par ta femme, étais-tu au courant de ses projets ?

\- Je l'ai su le vingt-six février, en interceptant une première lettre d'Astoria. Mais ce n'est que le premier mars, au matin, que j'ai appris qu'elle comptait les faire s'évader : mon père, Greyback et Yaxley, dans la journée.

\- Étais-tu au courant de leurs autres projets ? Comme celui d'assassiner ma famille ?

\- Non, assura-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque. Je n'ai eu vent du drame qui t'avais touchée uniquement lorsque ma mère m'a appris que mon père avait été tué, de même que cette connasse d'arriviste, alors que nous étions en France.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de fermer les paupières quelques instants mais les rouvrit toutefois bien vite.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas alerté les Aurors le jour de la libération ?! Ils auraient pu empêcher ça ! Leur sortie de prison… les… meurtres…

\- Je l'ai fait pour ma famille, répondit le blond de sa voix monotone. Scorpius et ma mère. Je ne voulais pas qu'on nous associe, moi ou Narcissa, aux Mangemorts, une nouvelle fois. Si cela avait été le cas, on nous aurait envoyé en prison et Scorpius… mon fils m'aurait été enlevé. Je ne pouvais pas perdre mon fils, il est la seule chose de bien qui soit arrivée dans ma vie. Hormis toi, depuis que tu y es entrée également, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione essaya de faire fi de ses paroles et continua à lui poser des questions d'une voix sèche. Enfin… des questions qui n'étaient même plus des questions.

\- Tu aurais pu les prévenir malgré tout. On t'aurait mis sous Veritaserum, tu aurais dit la vérité et c'était terminé ! Personne ne serait mort si tu avais parlé ! hurla-t-elle en se levant presque de sa chaise malgré sa jambe endolorie.

\- Je sais, dit-il. Je sais mais je ne me sens pas coupable. Je l'ai fait pour ma famille, pour mon fils. J'ai eu peur pour lui, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi ce jour-là. Quand j'ai appris qu'Astoria comptait faire échapper mon père, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il serait vain d'en faire part aux Aurors. Même s'ils étaient envoyés à Azkaban, elle et Lucius finiraient par s'en prendre à Scorpius ou à ma mère. Astoria n'a jamais aimé son fils, pas plus que Lucius ne nous a aimé Narcissa ou moi. La haine qu'il y avait entre moi et ma femme était si forte que nous avons plusieurs fois tenté de nous entretuer. Littéralement.

Face à ces explications, la Gryffondor demeura totalement silencieuse. Elle n'avait, bien évidemment, pas envisagé les choses ainsi mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir trahie par celui qui avait été son amant pendant de longs mois maintenant. Elle releva vers lui un regard douloureux.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tout dit depuis le début ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Parce qu'au début, je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas cru et que tu n'aurais jamais accepté que nous nous asseyons comme aujourd'hui pour que tu me soumettes au Veritaserum.

\- Et après, Drago ?! Tu as eu des mois pour le faire ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait par Merlin ?!

\- Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction.

Hermione émit un bruit entre le reniflement et le grognement.

\- J'avais peur que tu me repousses comme tu es en train de le faire. J'avais peur que tu me… quittes.

Elle savait parfaitement où il emmenait la conversation mais elle le laissa faire, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Hermione… je t'aime. Véritablement. Tu es la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimée et que j'aimerais sans doute jamais et…

\- Depuis quand ? le coupa-t-elle tout de même.

\- Depuis quand quoi ?

\- Tu dis m'aimer. Depuis quand ? reprit-elle.

\- Je ne pourrais pas de donner de moment précis. Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

\- Alors comment peux-tu affirmer que tu m'aimes ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas à quel moment, en particulier, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Mais je sais à quel moment j'en ai pris pleinement conscience.

\- Et c'était quand ? demanda-t-elle, dédaigneuse.

\- Tu te souviens du jour où tu as débarrassé ma mère de sa maladie ? – Elle acquiesça – Eh bien c'est ce soir-là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. J'étais dans sa chambre, ma mère dormait, enfin libérée de cette merde et j'étais vraiment très heureux. Pourtant, j'avais besoin d'être rassuré. J'avais besoin de… _toi_. Alors j'ai demandé à Micky et Gilly de surveiller ma mère et je suis revenu ici. Et quand tu t'es rendormie dans mes bras, j'ai compris que je venais de renier tout ce qui faisait le nom des Malefoy depuis des générations. Moi, Drago Malefoy, Sang-Pur, fils de, et ancien Mangemort, j'étais tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger une Sang-de-Bourbe, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et qui, si ce n'était pas suffisant, était veuve depuis peu et avait perdu sa fille unique.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses paumes ouvertes vers le ciel qu'elle avait posées sur ses cuisses et c'est en voyant puis sentant une goutte tomber sur sa peau qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.

.

Tous les deux restèrent muets pendant très longtemps, aucun n'osant - ou ne parvenant - à dire quoique ce soit. Ce fut finalement Drago qui reprit la parole.

\- Hermione…

L'intéressée releva instinctivement les yeux vers lui. Ses joues étaient à présent sèches de toutes larmes mais ses yeux lui donnaient l'impression d'être toujours prêts à s'humidifier de nouveau.

\- Je sais que je t'ai caché la vérité pendant trop longtemps mais, je t'en prie, ne pars pas.

Il y avait tellement de sincérité dans sa voix que la Gryffondor en fut bouleversée. Jamais ils n'avaient eu une conversation à cœur ouvert de la sorte et elle avait beaucoup de difficultés à tenir le choc. Pourtant, il le fallait. Prenant une profonde inspiration après avoir fermé les paupières quelques instants, Hermione posa une nouvelle fois ses prunelles chocolat sur l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

\- Je ne peux pas Drago. Je suis désolée.

\- « Tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas » ! répéta-t-il, s'agaçant soudainement. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu ! Tu es une mère pour mon fils et tu as sauvé la vie de Narcissa ! TU NE PEUX _PAS_ ME QUITTER !

Il hurla la fin de sa phrase tout en se mettant debout et Hermione fut prise d'un léger sursaut de frayeur. En la voyant réagir ainsi, le Serpentard se rassit mais conserva un visage fermé. La colère, la rage ainsi que l'appréhension et la peur se lisaient sur ses traits parfaitement dessinés. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra fortement dans la poitrine mais elle ne retint pas ses paroles.

\- Ecoute… je peux comprendre ton point de vue, enfin je crois… Mais je te demande également de comprendre le mien et de te mettre à ma place, s'il-te-plaît. Imagine si tu étais moi et que tu apprenais soudainement que l'homme avec lequel tu… passes tout ton temps aurait pu empêcher le meurtre de de ta famille. Comment réagirais-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Je sais que c'est égoïste de réfléchir ainsi mais, tout comme toi, je suis égoïste en ce qui concerne ma famille, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Tu _es_ ma famille maintenant, souffla-t-il très bas. Tout au moins tu l'étais, ou devais l'être.

\- Drago…

Il la coupa en levant doucement une main vers elle.

\- Accepte au moins de rester ici ne serait-ce que jusqu'à demain, dit-il précipitamment.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Scorp' va vouloir venir te dire… au revoir ou… adieu, appelle ça comme tu veux… Bref, je t'en prie, pour lui, reste jusqu'à demain. Nous viendrons le matin, ou juste lui ou…

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Le blond l'observa quelques instants avant de lui adresser un mince sourire aux accents désabusés auquel elle ne répondit pas, baissant de nouveau les yeux sur le parquet.

\- Puis-je te poser une question à mon tour ? finit-il par demander.

Hermione ferma les paupières, gardant la tête basse et acquiesça.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme et alla s'écraser au sol suivie d'une deuxième. Elle ne releva pas le regard vers lui et murmura simplement :

\- Oui.

Tous les deux savaient parfaitement que le Veritaserum avait cessé d'agir depuis de longues minutes déjà et que sa réponse n'avait pas été donnée sous la contrainte.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne change rien.

\- Bien sûr que si, ça change tout !

\- Non.

\- Mais…

\- Oui, Drago : je t'aime, dit-elle en levant finalement la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Mais ça, je le savais avant que nous commencions à avoir cette discussion et rien de ce que tu as pu, ou ne pourras me dire, ne me fera changer d'avis.

Il la dévisagea longuement avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je comprends… je suis désolé.

\- Pas autant que moi, répondit-elle d'une voix ironique.

\- Dis-moi quoi faire. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour me racheter et tu le sais…

\- La seule chose qui te rachèterait à mes yeux est impossible à accomplir, répondit-elle tristement.

\- Hermione, je te jure sur tout ce qui m'est cher que si j'avais pu empêcher le meurtre de ta fille ou si je pouvais te la ramener maintenant je le ferais !

\- Tu aurais pu l'empêcher Drago… Mais tu as choisi ta famille et je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Comme je te l'ai dit, je comprends. Mais tu m'as caché une vérité bien trop importante pour que je puisse faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, rentrer avec toi et ton fils et prétendre jouer à la parfaite petite famille recomposée. Je ne suis pas comme cela.

\- Je sais.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle sincèrement.

\- Pas autant que moi, répondit-il en reprenant ses propres termes.

Hermione eut un mince sourire empli de mélancolie.

Puis, brusquement, le Serpentard se leva de sa chaise avant de donner un coup de pied dedans, l'envoyant voler contre la porte où elle se fracassa. Il s'approcha du premier mur qui se présentait à lui et y abattit son poing, hurlant sa rage. La jeune femme, elle, ne dit rien et resta assise, extériorisant la colère qui bouillonnait à présent dans ses veines par procuration avec son ex-amant. Il se déchaîna contre le mur encore de longues secondes jusqu'à simplement y appuyer ses deux mains avant de baisser la tête. Hermione l'observa, le cœur serré. Comme s'il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui, Drago tourna la tête à ce moment-là, plongent ses prunelles grises dans les siennes. Lentement, il se décolla du mur et s'avança vers elle qui était toujours assise sur sa chaise. La Gryffondor ne bougea pas. Il s'accroupit devant elle. Machinalement, Hermione tendit une main vers lui, répondant entièrement à ses instincts. Elle toucha sa joue du bout des doigts et il ferma les yeux, déposant sa propre main sur la sienne, la pressant contre sa peau. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, sans bouger ni parler, de longues minutes puis Drago attrapa ses doigts et les porta à ses lèvres. Il les embrassa sobrement puis reporta son regard sur elle.

\- Tu es certaine pour demain ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle sans délai.

Il opina avant de se lever, la main d'Hermione toujours dans la sienne. Il la lâcha lentement puis caressa sa joue.

\- Si Merlin n'est pas le sale petit con que je le pense être, il te fera changer d'avis durant la nuit, dit-il dans un souffle.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un mince et triste sourire.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'espérer.

\- Non, tu ne le peux pas.

Elle ne répondit pas, appréciant le contact avec Drago pour ce qui était très certainement la dernière fois. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il ne fit rien pour ôter sa main et se fut finalement elle qui s'en écarta quelque peu.

\- A demain Malefoy, dit-elle en le regardant.

\- A demain Granger, répondit-il sur le même ton. Ça va aller ta jambe ?

Elle acquiesça brièvement et le regarda ensuite transplaner chez lui.

 _OoOoOoO_

Restée seule, Hermione demeura immobile, défaite par cette journée qui avait si bien commencée et qui finissait pourtant de la pire des façons. N'ayant aucune envie d'ingurgiter la moindre nourriture, elle sauta le repas, se contentant de boire un verre d'eau avant de ressortir un pyjama de ses valises, à présents entièrement bouclées pour son déménagement imminent. Épuisée mais sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à dormir, la Gryffondor se glissa tout de même sous les draps de son lit. Toutefois, elle n'y resta qu'une minute, tout au plus. Incessamment assaillie par des épisodes de ce qu'avait été sa vie pendant les quelques mois au cours desquels elle avait si souvent partagé ce couchage avec Drago, la jeune femme s'en échappa comme si le tissu l'avait brûlée et quitta la pièce. Elle se rendit sur son canapé, espérant pouvoir y passer quelques minutes - voire heures, avec un peu de chance - dans un état comateux mais la même chose se reproduisit. Son regard était irrésistiblement attiré par le pan de mur, tout proche, contre lequel son amant lui avait fait passionnément l'amour, un soir de réconciliation. Même lorsqu'elle ne pensait plus à ses mains sur sa peau et ses baisers sur ses lèvres, le fantôme de Drago n'était jamais très loin. C'est le regard perdu sur leur « placard de la dépravation » qu'Hermione décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas, non plus, restée allonger ici plus longtemps. Alors elle se rendit dans le seul endroit où elle n'avait aucun souvenir avec son amant et où elle savait qu'elle trouverait du réconfort.

Hermione marcha dans le second couloir de son appartement en forme de U, passa devant la salle de bain principale puis s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Scorpius. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes puis posa la main sur la poignée qu'elle actionna. La pièce était plongée dans le noir mais elle ne s'embarrassa pas d'allumer la lumière. La Gryffondor était venue assez souvent dans cette pièce pour pouvoir s'y repérer et marcha lentement jusqu'au lit du fils de Drago. Elle s'y assit, posa les mains sur ses genoux et resta ainsi de longues minutes, ne faisant rien d'autre que tenter de ne surtout pas penser et réfléchir. Mais rien ne fonctionnait. A présent, c'était le visage bienveillant du garçon, son sourire tantôt amusé, tantôt heureux ou encore mutin, ses grands yeux bleus-gris assoiffés de connaissance et de reconnaissance et sa tignasse blond foncé qui s'imposait à elle.

Incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, Hermione les laissa couler une nouvelle fois, attrapant l'oreiller de Scorpius et le serrant contre elle comme s'il exerçait – ce qui était sûrement le cas… - un quelconque pouvoir réconfortant, avant de replier les jambes sous son corps. Comment avait-elle pu s'attacher autant à eux en un si court laps de temps ?

Au bout d'un moment, elle se laissa tout simplement basculer sur le matelas, les bras toujours solidement agrippés à l'oreiller du jeune Serdaigle. Elle n'osa même pas penser au jour suivant et finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, emmitouflée dans les couvertures, en travers du petit lit.

 _OoOoOoO_

Lorsqu'elle se rendit dans sa chambre, le lendemain matin, pour prendre ses vêtements et son nécessaire de toilette, Hermione n'y demeura pas plus de quelques secondes. Elle ne s'engagea même pas dans sa salle de bain privative et préféra aller prendre une douche dans l'autre. Elle s'attacha négligemment les cheveux, revêtit un tee-shirt, un jean et un gilet puis retourna dans le salon. Elle n'avait pas essayé de dissimuler ses cernes ou son teint livide. De toute façon, quel était l'intérêt de cacher cela ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était huit heures. Hermione s'était réveillée très tôt ce matin-là. Ne parvenant pas à retomber dans cet état second qu'elle avait appelé « sommeil » et qui lui avait tenu compagnie toute la nuit, elle avait fini par se lever.

Et maintenant, l'attente commençait.

Dix minutes.

Vingt.

Trente.

Cinquante.

Une heure.

Une heure trente.

Une heure et quarante-deux minutes.

.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

.

Hermione avait beau avoir attendu leur arrivée depuis une heure et quarante-deux minutes, un pic d'angoisse s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle entendit les coups donnés contre sa porte. Elle ferma les paupières un court instant, prit une profonde inspiration puis se leva du canapé sur lequel elle s'était assise, le dos très droit. Elle fit appel à tout le courage dont elle était capable pour surmonter l'épreuve que constituerait cette matinée, posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit.

.

Ils étaient là tous les deux et la première chose qu'Hermione remarqua fut qu'ils semblaient aussi épuisés et abattus qu'elle. Drago avait les mêmes cernes que les siens et les yeux de Scorpius étaient rougis comme si, à l'instar de ce qui s'était passé pour la jeune femme, il avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois pendant une minute, ne prononçant aucune parole, puis Hermione s'effaça de devant la porte, les invitant tacitement à pénétrer dans l'appartement qui ne serait bientôt plus le sien. Le même scénario qu'à l'extérieur se reproduisit et Hermione prit sur elle pour leur proposer quelque chose à boire ou à manger. Les deux Malefoy hochèrent négativement la tête et Scorpius finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Hermione, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

La jeune femme acquiesça rapidement et lui proposa d'aller dans sa chambre. Drago suggéra de quitter lui-même la pièce mais l'enfant accepta plutôt la proposition d'Hermione.

Il sembla surpris de voir que son lit était totalement défait.

\- J'ai... euh… dormi ici la nuit dernière, avoua la Gryffondor d'une petite voix avant de jeter un sortilège sur le lit pour qu'il se fasse tout seul.

Scorpius hocha simplement la tête et alla s'y s'asseoir. Ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter, Hermione l'imita mais demeura à une distance respectueuse. Elle l'observa, attendant qu'il parle puisqu'il lui avait affirmé avoir quelque chose à lui dire mais il restait irrémédiablement muet, le regard rivé sur le parquet de sa chambre et les épaules basses.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

Il releva vers elle un regard humide.

\- Si je n'avais pas posé cette question stupide… Si je n'avais rien dit… Tu serais encore… On serait encore…, bredouilla-t-il.

Hermione ferma les paupières.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, répondit-elle très sincèrement. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

\- Mais si…

\- J'aurais fini par l'apprendre, le coupa-t-elle doucement. Et, finalement, mieux valait que cela soit maintenant que plus tard. Même si j'aurais aimé le savoir bien plus tôt.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione… pour ta fille… je suis désolé. Et Papa aussi, tu sais… Il est…

\- Je sais, Scorpius. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu n'as rien à voir avec tout cela.

\- Alors tu vas nous laisser ?

La Gryffondor ferma les paupières une nouvelle fois, les serrant très fortement l'une contre l'autre. Elle ne put cependant empêcher la larme qui s'en échappa au même instant où elle lui répondait.

\- Je ne peux pas rester avec ton père. Je suis désolée.

Le menton de l'enfant tremblotait légèrement lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai le droit… de te faire un… un… « câlin » ? demanda-t-il difficilement.

\- Bien sûr mon chéri.

Chamboulée, Hermione tendit les bras, faisant la moitié du chemin vers lui alors qu'il en faisait autant. Il se précipita contre elle et Hermione referma les bras autour de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, partageant leur douleur de perdre pour l'un, une « presque-mère » et pour l'autre un « presque-fils ».

.

Ce fut Hermione qui parvint à reprendre un semblant de contenance ou, tout au moins, à arrêter de pleurer en premier. Elle continua pourtant de serrer contre elle l'enfant qui avait beaucoup plus de mal à faire taire sa peine. Doucement, la jeune femme se détacha de lui. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient librement avec ses pouces puis lui adressa un très mince sourire.

\- Si ton père est d'accord, nous pourrons continuer à échanger des lettres. Tu sais, je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, dit-elle doucement.

Scorpius releva les yeux vers elle.

\- Et si ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu sois là tout le temps ? Comme une… maman…

Hermione eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux ridiculement petits et qu'elle ne parviendrait, cette fois-ci, plus jamais à recoller l'ensemble. Il lui fallut la plus puissante dose de force mentale de toute sa vie pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le coup. Au lieu de cela, elle parvint à ouvrir la bouche et à répondre quelque chose. Une chose qui lui fit tout aussi mal que la phrase de l'enfant, quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Je ne peux pas être ta maman, Scorpius.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour ça ? reprit-il, des sanglots plein la voix.

Merlin, pourquoi cela devait-il être si dur ?!

\- Je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne peux pas t'aimer comme une maman le devrait.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne veux plus être avec Papa ?

\- Oui…

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne te parle pas de Papa, là ! Moi je ne veux pas arrêter de te voir ! s'exclama-t-il tout en pleurant.

\- Scorpius… Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas nous voir sans ton père…, souffla Hermione, peinant à poursuivre cette conversation qui était beaucoup trop difficile.

\- Pourquoi ?! Parce que tu n'es pas ma mère ?

\- Entre autres.

\- Mais je m'en fiche complètement de ça, moi ! J'ai eu une mère, elle ne m'aimait pas.

\- Scorpius… tu ne me connais que depuis quelques mois, je ne peux pas…

\- Oui et, en quelques mois, tu m'as plus montré que tu m'aimais que ma _mère_ en onze ans ! C'est _toi_ ma _maman_ ! affirma-t-il durement.

\- Scorpius… je ne peux _pas_ être ta maman. Mais je peux continuer à être ton amie et à t'écrire des lettres si tu en as envie.

Elle lui adressa un regard sincèrement désolé et les larmes coulèrent un peu plus sur les joues du Serdaigle. Hermione écarta une nouvelle fois les bras et Scorpius s'y réfugia. Ils restèrent silencieux tandis que la jeune femme lui caressait doucement les cheveux comme elle en avait pris l'habitude lorsque sa propre fille avait du chagrin et qu'elle souhaitait l'apaiser.

\- Tu demanderas à Papa pour les lettres ? l'interrogea Scorpius au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle sentit l'enfant hocher la tête, signe qu'il acceptait sa proposition d'être, à défaut de sa maman, son amie.

.

Au bout de longues minutes, tous les deux finirent par quitter la chambre de l'enfant et retrouvèrent Drago au salon. Ce dernier était assis dans le canapé, une main sur le visage. En les voyant arriver, il se redressa, posant un regard douloureux sur eux. Scorpius se réfugia à son tour sur le canapé et ramena ses jambes contre lui avant de se remettre à pleurer. Le voir ainsi déchira encore un peu plus Hermione qui dut détourner les yeux pour ne pas elle-même se remettre à pleurer.

Elle croisa alors le regard de Drago.

\- Merlin est donc bien le petit con que je pressentais qu'il est, dit-il, presque avec ironie.

\- Il semblerait, répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux.

Elle laissa s'écouler plusieurs secondes puis reprit la parole tout en relevant la tête vers le Serpentard.

\- J'ai proposé à Scorpius de continuer à lui envoyer des lettres. Je souhaiterais avoir ton approbation.

Il eut un mince sourire désabusé.

\- Évidement que tu l'as, répondit-il.

\- Merci.

\- Je peux te parler ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois en direction de la chambre de Scorpius. Ils y entèrent tous les deux, Drago refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, puis ils restèrent debout l'un face à l'autre, Hermione la tête baissée.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Je sais. Je le suis également.

\- Je sais et je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends pourquoi tu le fais.

Elle le vit faire un pas en avant et elle ne bougea pas.

\- Tu feras attention à toi, hum ?

Elle acquiesça difficilement, ne parvenant pas à relever les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu sais que tu peux toujours me contacter, pour n'importe quoi ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Il s'approcha encore quelque peu, réduisant l'espace entre eux à quelques petits centimètres. Hermione sentit ses yeux la piquer et Drago plaça une dernière fois son doigt sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête comme il l'avait si souvent fait par le passé. Il lui adressa un mince sourire alors que sa main dérivait sur sa joue qu'il caressa imperceptiblement.

Puis, lentement, il laissa retomber sa main et Hermione su qu'il allait partir. Comme pour lui donner raison, il s'attarda une dernière fois sur son visage puis baissa les yeux à son tour avant de tourner les talons. Il marcha en direction de la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée. Hermione le vit prendre une profonde inspiration, et il l'actionna.

\- Drago !

Il se retourna vers elle et ce fut lorsqu'elle croisa ses prunelles grises et interrogatives qu'Hermione prit conscience qu'elle l'avait appelé. Ils demeurèrent immobiles puis la Gryffondor bondit littéralement vers lui. Il la réceptionna du mieux qu'il le pu, la prenant dans ses bras avant de la serrer contre lui à lui en rompre les os tandis qu'elle en faisait autant de son côté. Hermione déposa son menton sur son épaule, ferma les yeux et respira pour la dernière fois son odeur. L'odeur qu'elle appréciait tant. L'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Tu prendras soin de lui, d'accord ? chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans ses cheveux.

Il acquiesça.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Je t'aime…

\- … je t'aime.

.

Hermione se détacha de Drago peu de temps après - la seconde chose la plus difficile qu'elle eut à vivre depuis des mois après avoir dit à Scorpius qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer le rôle de sa mère - puis ils retournèrent dans le salon. En les voyant revenir, Scorpius se leva. Il comprit bien vite qu'il était l'heure des adieux et se précipita vers Hermione qui le serra une nouvelle fois contre elle.

\- Travaille bien à Poudlard. Je compte sur toi pour me battre dans toutes les matières, d'accord ? pleura-t-elle à moitié.

Il hocha deux fois la tête.

\- Mange bien, n'oublie pas de te reposer, c'est important et aussi de ne pas passer tout ton temps à la Bibliothèque. Amuse-toi avec Hélène et Daniel, d'accord ?

Il reproduisit son geste, ne la lâchant pas.

\- Je t'aime Hermione et tu n'es peut-être pas ma mère mais c'est _toi_ ma maman.

\- Je t'aime aussi Scorpius, répondit simplement la Gryffondor.

Elle échangea un regard avec Drago qui vint doucement détacher son fils des bras d'Hermione.

\- On peut emprunter ta cheminée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. Et elle redeviendra très rapidement ta cheminée. Je t'enverrai les papiers le plus tôt possible.

Il lui fit signe qu'il s'en fichait totalement et s'avança en direction de l'âtre, la main de Scorpius dans la sienne. Une dernière fois, l'enfant tourna la tête vers elle, les joues baignées de larmes, puis son père et lui pénétrèrent dans la cheminée. Il y eu un moment de flottement où les deux Malefoy l'observèrent tandis qu'Hermione alternait entre le visage triste de Scorpius et les traits douloureux de Drago puis ce dernier lâcha la poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il prononça leur adresse et tous les deux disparurent dans un torrent de flammes vertes. Hermione eut tout de même le temps de distinguer les mots que les deux blonds lui adressèrent avant de partir.

Un « Au revoir Hermione, je t'aime » de Scorpius.

Et un « Je suis vraiment désolé » de Drago.

.

A présent seule, Hermione empaqueta le reste de ses affaires, leur jeta un sortilège pour qu'elles tiennent dans la poche de son manteau, enfila ce dernier, mit son écharpe et jeta un dernier regard à toutes les pièces de son appartement. Elle passa une main sur le pan de mur renfermant le « placard de la dépravation », serra contre elle l'oreiller de Scorpius et caressa du bout des doigts son bureau. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec Drago, Hermione s'approcha du lit fait au carré, passa une main sur la couverture, aussi sombre que son humeur, puis retira l'oreiller sur lequel le Serpentard avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir. De même qu'avec celui de Scorpius, elle le serra contre elle, en respira l'odeur à plein poumon puis le reposa avant de refaire le lit.

Elle sortit de sa poche la clef de son appartement que Drago lui avait offerte à l'occasion de son anniversaire et la déposa bien en évidence sur la couette avant de se reculer et de fermer la porte. Elle se rendit dans son salon, y jeta un dernier regard circulaire, puis transplana finalement à l'orée de la propriété des Potter.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione passa la soirée du trente-et-un décembre enfermée dans la chambre d'amis, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et refusant catégoriquement de participer à de quelconques festivités. Quinze jours plus tard, elle emménageait dans un minuscule studio du Londres Moldu, ne pouvant s'offrir mieux pour le moment.

Son nouvel emploi lui plaisait énormément et elle se sentait enfin stimulée intellectuellement. Pour autant, à peine rentrait-elle à son domicile que ses joues se maculaient une nouvelle fois de larmes et elle finissait très souvent ses soirées repliée sur elle-même sur son canapé-lit, dans sa petite douche voire parfois à même le sol, espérant, sans vraiment y croire, qu'un jour, les absences de Rose, Scorpius et Drago deviendraient moins accablantes et douloureuses.

* * *

Bon alors euh... moi, je vais m'en aller, hein ? Non parce qu'à mon avis, si je reste (et malgré le fait qu'ils se disent ENFIN qu'ils sont amoureux), on va me balancer des tomates, des cailloux, des rochers, et bla-bla-bla... Voire me jeter du haut d'une falaise ! Alors **je vous laisse seulement me menacer par le biais de vos reviews** ! :D

Parce que vous allez reviewer, n'est-ce pas ?

Plus sérieusement, j'ai été très étonnée qu'au cours des premiers chapitres (plus spécifiquement du troisième) personne (ou presque) n'ait véritablement relevé le fait que Drago quittait l'Angleterre **après** avoir appris les projets de libération de sa femme mais avant qu'elle ne les mette en œuvre. Et que notre cher Serpentard aurait donc peut-être pu empêcher les meurtres de Ron et Rose (qui se sont passés presque deux ans après la libération de Lucius) s'il avait été rendre une petite visite aux Aurors...

 **Alors comment envisager la suite pour Hermione et Drago à présent ? ^^ Voici la question à 10 000 Gallions à laquelle je vous propose de me répondre. J'adore lire vos théories donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me les proposer ! :)  
**

.

Voilà, je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis à très, très vite dans vos reviews, à samedi sur FB pour le titre du chapitre soixante et à mercredi prochain pour sa publication.

 **Chalusse**


	61. Chapitre 60

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous allez bien !

Avec un peu de retard, je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Pâques ! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien gavés de chocolats et que votre foie a survécu.

.

Comme toutes les semaines, je remercie infiniment les fantastiques lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leurs impressions sur le chapitre précédent. Vous avez été nettement plus nombreux que d'habitude et **vos reviews m'ont énormément touchée donc MERCI** ! J'espère que vous serez autant à m'écrire après cette publication. :)

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Guest** : Je considère ta surprise vis-à-vis du chapitre précédent comme une « bonne chose ». J'apprécie tout particulièrement lorsqu'un lecteur me dit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les événements se déroulent ainsi. Scorpius est effectivement déchiré par la brusque séparation de son père et Hermione. Lui envisageait (tout comme les Dramione finalement) de plus en plus que tous les trois forment une « vraie » famille. Il tombe de haut… Hermione est malheureuse tout simplement car elle sait que Drago a agi (en ne prévenant pas les Aurors) pour le bien de Narcissa et de Scorpius et ça, elle ne peut pas le lui reprocher. La seule « chose » qu'elle puisse lui reprocher c'est de lui avoir caché la vérité ce qui est assez dérisoire au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle ne le quitte donc pas réellement pour cela. Elle le quitte avant tout car elle pense que c'est son devoir vis-à-vis de Ron et Rose. Et c'est _ça_ qui complique drastiquement la situation… Alors s'arrangera-t-elle ? Ou non ? Il faudra lire le(s) prochains(s) chapitre(s) pour le découvrir.

Des milliers de mercis pour ta review ! Plein de bisous et bonne semaine à toi également !

 **MariePuffy** : Attention… 3… 2… 1… MOUAHAHAHAHAH !

Je suis une sadique, je sais, je sais… « C'est quoi cette suite ?! » eh bien… c'est la suite qui était déjà prévisible dès les premiers chapitres ! :D C'est vrai que tout allait bien entre les Dramione et justement : quel meilleur moment pour tout faire voler en éclats ? J'ai intérêt à les rabibocher ? Ah mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir, moi. Ce sont eux qui décident ce qu'ils font et veulent faire. Et manifestement, Hermione est plutôt décidée à mettre un terme à sa relation avec le beau Drago.

Tu ne donnes pas cher de la santé mentale des Dramione et de Scorp' ? Il est vrai que l'on est en droit de s'inquiéter au vu de la façon dont s'est déroulée la « séparation » et le bref aperçu que nous avons eu du « post-séparation » POV Hermione. Il faudra lire la suite pour en savoir davantage…

Tu penses que les personnages secondaires pourraient jouer un rôle dans un potentiel « rabibochage » ? Eh bien encore une fois, il faudra lire la suite pour le savoir car je ne révèlerai rien… MOUAHAHAHAHAH 2 !

Tout plein de merciiiiis pour ta nouvelle super review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (quoi qu'il puisse s'y passer). Plein de bisous pour toi aussi. :D

 **The White Ferret** : Je vais encore passer pour une sadique mais je suis ravie de t'avoir presque fait pleurer. ^^ Ça me fait toujours super plaisir de savoir que je suis parvenue à transmettre autant d'émotion à mon lecteur. :)

Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir imaginé que le voyage en Islande souderait plus encore les Malefoy-Granger. Il m'est avis que les autres lecteurs anticipaient la même évolution et c'est pareil pour les personnages. Notamment pour Scorpius. Mais le destin (moi, de mauvaise foi ? NOOOOOOOOON jamais !) en a décidé autrement ! Et ça me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies malgré tout. Des millions de mercis pour tes magnifiques compliments et ta génialissime review. Je te fais des bisous et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! A très bientôt. :)

 **Flow** : Vous êtes beaucoup de revieweurs à me confier que le chapitre de la semaine a su vous toucher au point de vous faire pleurer (ou presque) et j'en suis vraiment ravie. Comme j'ai déjà pu le dire, c'est un bonheur pour moi de savoir que je parviens à transmettre ce type d'émotions aux lecteurs. Après, je comprends que tu souhaites m'étriper voire me forcer à modifier les événements. Il est vrai que je t'avais mise en garde dans une précédente RàR. Je ne t'avais pas clairement dit que leur petite « famille recomposée » allait se briser mais je l'avais laissé entendre tout simplement car, comme dans la vie, nous ne pouvons jamais être absolument certains que le bonheur perdure. D'autant plus ici. Toutes les clefs du bouleversement du chapitre précédent étaient données dès le tout début de l'histoire. ^^

« Ils s'aiment et je les sépare »… Ils s'aiment : oui. Je les sépare : nope. Ce sont les personnages qui choisissent. Moi, je ne fais que retranscrire l'histoire. ;)

Alors… happy-end ou non ? Suspens… Rendez-vous dans quelques chapitres pour le savoir (et savoir si tu viendras lire mes autres fics' !)

Je te remerciiiiie pour ta review même si, comme beaucoup de lecteurs je pense, tu es remontée contre la sadique et trèèès méchante auteure que je suis. ^^ Je t'embrasse et je te dis à bientôt (peut-être !). :)

 **Caro** : Je tiens dans un premier temps à te remercier car il me semble que tu me laisses une review pour la première fois donc merci infiniment pour ça. Ensuite… tu as également pleuré en lisant le chapitre de la semaine dernière ? Par le caleçon de Merlin, je ne pensais pas que les lecteurs seraient à ce point touchés par le texte… Comme je l'ai expliqué plusieurs fois, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de parvenir à vous transmettre autant d'émotions donc… merci. Merci également pour tes félicitations et tes magnifiques compliments sur l'ensemble de l'histoire. Je suis très heureuse qu'elle t'ait happée et j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout. Merci, merci, merci et encore merci pour ta sublime review ! Je t'embrasse et j'espère à très vite ! :)

.

Voilà pour les RàRs anonymes ! Je pense qu'il est à présent temps pour moi de vous laisser avec le nouveau chapitre. Un nouveau chapitre plutôt très long car il s'étend sur pas moins de dix-neuf pages Word ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Les Dramione vont-ils se « rabibocher » ? Pas se rabibocher ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'ils se sont séparés ? C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir dès à présent. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure avec la note de fin. :)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 60 : Réflexions et confessions (Partie 1) **

_15 janvier_

 _Salut Grangie._

.

 _Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Drago m'a tout expliqué et ça me fait vraiment chier pour vous. Mais je peux comprendre ta réaction._

 _Bref, la raison pour laquelle je t'écris est que Drago m'a également parlé de la promesse qu'il t'avait faite de me demander de bien vouloir te proposer des duels et autres exercices visant à te faire extérioriser ta colère ou je ne sais quelle connerie dans le même genre…_

 _Je suis partant pour le faire si tu l'es aussi._

 _Tu n'auras qu'à me retrouver chez moi demain soir, disons vers vingt heures trente._

.

 _Envois-moi la confirmation par hibou,_

 _Ne fais pas trop de bêtises d'ici là,_

 _Le plus sexy de tous : Blaise Zabini_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _14 février_

 _Bonjour Hermione, ma chérie,_

.

 _Je sais que tu as annoncé à Ginny et Harry que tu resterais seule chez toi demain, puisque l'on t'a donné ta journée, mais je voulais tout de même te proposer de nous accompagner pour le recueillement qui aura lieux à l'endroit où nous avons dispersé les cendres de Ron et Rose l'année dernière. Toute la famille sera présente (Bill et Charlie inclus) et nous nous y rendrons le matin aux alentours de dix heures._

 _J'avais proposé d'organiser quelque chose de particulier mais Harry, ainsi que Ginny et le reste de ses frères, m'ont demandé de « faire simple ». Nous avons donc décidé de seulement déjeuner tous ensemble au Terrier après cela._

 _Comme je te l'ai dit, je sais que lorsque Ginny et Harry avaient abordé le sujet du recueillement avec toi, tu avais refusé de venir. Mais peut-être changeras-tu d'avis…_

 _Tu auras ta place à table de toutes les manières._

.

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Très affectueusement et avec tout mon soutien,_

 _Molly Weasley_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _15 février_

 _Bonjour Mione,_

.

 _Je t'envoie seulement ce petit mot pour te dire que tout le monde a parfaitement compris que tu ne sois pas là aujourd'hui et que personne ne s'en est senti insulté. Percy a essayé de faire le malin mais Maman l'a très rapidement remis à sa place et le reste de la famille était d'accord avec elle lorsqu'elle lui a affirmé qu'il n'était qu'un « petit idiot qui ne pensait qu'à lui et qui n'avait pas de cœur ». Percy a répliqué que c'était justement ce qu'il pensait de toi et, là, Maman l'a giflé… C'était pas très beau à voir mais je pense que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, quelqu'un d'autre se serait proposé._

 _Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire qu'ils pensent tous énormément à toi et t'embrassent fort. Je crois qu'Harry est également en train de t'écrire une lettre mais sache que, quoi qu'il arrive, il se joint à moi et t'apporte également ses meilleurs sentiments. Nous espérons que tu continueras à demeurer forte comme tu as pu l'être au cours de ces derniers mois et sois certaine que nous sommes là si tu as besoin de nous. Que ce soit pour une épaule sur laquelle t'épancher, une boîte d'œufs, une chambre d'ami, un câlin made in Weasley ou le café d'Harry… Enfin ça, je pense que tu t'en passerais bien… Moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais tu as compris !_

 _Je t'embrasse et te serre contre moi par hibou interposé,_

 _Très affectueusement et amicalement,_

 _Ginny_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _15 février_

 _Salut Herm',_

.

 _Ginny t'as déjà écrit, j'en suis certain puisque je la vois rédiger une lettre en face de moi, mais je tenais également à le faire._

 _Tu sais que ce genre de choses ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc mais je voulais que tu saches que personne n'a été déçu que tu ne viennes pas. Tout le monde comprend, moi le premier et tout le monde t'embrasse et t'apporte son soutien._

 _Je sais qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dernièrement mais j'espère que tu resteras forte. Tu mérites d'être la femme la plus heureuse au monde et je suis certain que Ron et Rose penseraient comme moi et te diraient de continuer à essayer de te reconstruire malgré tout._

 _Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi, peu importe ce dont tu as besoin, même de mon café…_

 _Je t'aime et je t'embrasse,_

 _Harry_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _15 février_

 _Salut Grangie,_

.

 _Bon, je sais que ça doit pas être vraiment la joie pour toi aujourd'hui alors je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement besoin d'une petite dose de « Blaise Zabini » pour redonner un peu de couleur à tes joues toutes pâlottes. Quoique… c'est vrai qu'après t'avoir vue pleurer l'autre jour à l'entraînement, je sais à présent que tes joues sont tout sauf pâlottes dans ces moments-là ! En fait, tu ressembles plutôt à une sorte de… Rah je sais pas, m'enfin c'est pas très beau à voir ! Alors, Grangie, fais-moi le plaisir de sécher toutes ces affreuses larmes sur ton visage qui, en temps normal, est assez potable ! Bon… plutôt joli… Ok, ok, t'es belle, mais sache que je ne répéterai jamais ça car s'il y a une chose que je déteste encore plus que ton visage de Grangie-éplorée, c'est celui de la Grangie-arrogante et je sais très bien que c'est comme ça que tu vas débarquer pour le prochain entraînement et je préfère encore te voir pleurer qu'avec le nez en l'air dans une attitude condescendante. Bref, tu sèches tes larmes mais… c'est tout ! Je compte sur toi Grangie, ne me déçois pas !_

 _Sinon, je t'attends vendredi soir, chez moi, comme d'habitude pour l'entraînement._

 _Je ne te serre pas contre moi (je ne vois déjà que trop bien l'effet que je peux te faire en enlevant simplement mon tee-shirt alors… mieux vaut ne pas pousser Voldy dans un champ de Géranium Dentu !) et je t'embrasse encore moins,_

 _A vendredi,_

 _Blaise_

.

 _PS : pour que tu vois un peu le désastre auquel tu ressembles lorsque tu pleures, j'ai joint à cette lettre une photo de toi que j'ai prise pendant notre dernier entraînement et où tu t'étais mise à pleurer comme une fillette de cinq ans et demi tout ça parce que je t'avais poussée « un peu trop fortement » et que tu étais tombée « un peu trop lourdement » ! T'as vu la tronche que tu tires là-dessus ? Bien… Alors, maintenant, arrête de pleurer !_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _15 février_

 _Bonjour Hermione,_

.

 _Pour répondre à ta dernière lettre, le professeur Binns a beaucoup aimé ma dissertation et a été vraiment surpris des ajouts que j'avais pu faire uniquement grâce à l'édition originale de «_ L'Histoire de Poudlard _» que Papa et toi m'avez offert pour Noël. Du coup, j'ai eu un « O ». J'ai aussi eu un « O » en Sortilège hier et aussi en Potion, ce qui est assez rare pour être souligné, je crois._

 _Sinon, Dan' a eu une retenue pour s'être battu avec un troisième année de Serpentard… Des fois, je me demande vraiment pourquoi le Choixpeau l'a envoyé chez les Serdaigle…_

.

 _Mais ce n'était pas pour te dire ça que je voulais t'écrire aujourd'hui. Tu me manques beaucoup Hermione et je sais que je te manque aussi mais je sais que ce sont surtout Rose et ton ancien mari qui te manquent aujourd'hui. J'aurais vraiment beaucoup aimé pouvoir être avec toi pour essayer de te réconforter._ _Ou alors j'aurais aimé que Papa…_

 _Bref, j'espère que tu n'as pas passé la journée toute seule et que tes amis et ta famille ont été avec toi. J'aurais bien aimé écrire à Mr Potter pour savoir s'il avait passé du temps avec toi et t'avais peut-être fait du chocolat chaud, puisque je sais que tu aimes en boire quand ça ne va pas bien. Mais je n'ai pas osé, j'avais peur que tu sois fâchée contre moi._

.

 _De même, je ne sais pas si tu seras fâchée de ce que je vais te dire ou si ça va te rendre encore plus triste mais…, je voulais juste te dire que je pense que tous les enfants du monde rêveraient d'avoir une maman comme toi et je suis certain que si ta fille peut te voir en ce moment, elle est très fière de toi. Et ton ancien mari, Ronald, aussi. En tout cas, moi, je le suis même si je ne suis pas ton fils. Alors j'espère que tu n'es pas triste… Enfin si, tu l'es, c'est obligé ! Mais j'espère que tu n'es pas_ _ **trop**_ _triste. Je te fais plein, plein, plein de bisous. Je t'aime très, très, très fort et je veux que tu ailles bien alors je te fais encore pleins de bisous et pleins de câlins et je t'envoie aussi du chocolat chaud que j'ai été chercher à la cuisine tout à l'heure – au cas où la famille Weasley-Potter ne t'en aurait pas préparé. J'ai jeté un sortilège de Poids-plume pour que Bathilda puisse le transporter sans trop de soucis et aussi un sortilège pour qu'il reste bien attaché à sa patte et aussi pour qu'il ne refroidisse pas. C'était plutôt cool parce que, pour faire tout ça, j'ai dû aller à la Bibliothèque et apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges ! Enfin bref, j'espère que tu auras bien reçu le chocolat et que je ne me suis pas trompé dans les formules ! Tu devrais quand même vérifier que je ne l'ai pas transformé en en vin ou autre chose avant de le boire…_

.

 _Voilà, je te fais encore plein de bisous. J'espère que tu vas bien aller,_

 _Je t'aime très fort,_

 _Scorpius M._

.

 _PS :_ _J'espère que Papa…_

 _Tu me manques._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _16 février_

 _Salut Granger,_

.

 _J'ai hésité à t'écrire hier mais je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui serait mieux. Ou pas._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que tes amis et la famille de ton défunt mari ont été présents pour toi._

 _Je ne cesserai de te le répéter mais je suis désolé,_

 _Tu me manques,_

 _D.M._

 _OoOoOoO_

\- On se voit mercredi prochain ? Ou plus tôt ?

\- Non, mercredi c'est bien, répondit Hermione en se passant une main dans le cou pour relaxer ses muscles endoloris.

\- Ok. Tu veux un verre ?

\- Non, je vais rentrer, j'ai des dossiers qui m'attendent à la maison.

\- Ok, répéta Blaise en lui adressant un mince sourire.

Ils remontèrent tous les deux du sous-sol qui leur servait de « base d'entraînement », mais surtout de défouloir et d'exutoire. Arrivés dans le salon et tandis qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à transplaner, elle se retourna vers Zabini.

\- Tu sais… Dr… Malefoy m'a envoyé une lettre jeudi soir.

Le noir sembla légèrement surpris mais ne commenta pas.

\- Je voulais juste… Est-ce que tu le vois souvent ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Moins qu'avant. Il est pratiquement exclusivement enfermé dans son bureau et ne nous voyons pas en dehors. Tu lui as répondu ?

\- Non.

\- Tu comptes le faire ?

\- Non.

Blaise acquiesça puis Hermione lui souhaita une bonne soirée et transplana.

.

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle arrivait dans son appartement et encore plus lorsqu'elle revenait de l'un des « entraînements » où Blaise mettait autant son système nerveux que son physique à rude épreuve, la jeune femme craqua. Toutefois, cela lui arrivait si souvent qu'elle n'y prêtait même plus vraiment attention. Elle laissait glisser son sac à main au sol, se débarrassait de son manteau, de son écharpe puis de ses chaussures, sortait ses dossiers qu'elle déposait sur la table basse – unique endroit suffisamment plan de son appartement, hormis le sol, qui lui permettait de travailler décemment – puis fonçait sous la douche. Ce soir-là, la Gryffondor se lava les cheveux et ressortit donc la tête entourée d'une épaisse serviette éponge, quelques gouttes d'eau glissant sournoisement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et lui créant des frissons désagréables. Elle se rendit dans un coin de son appartement et se prépara un repas plus que sommaire : une tranche de salade, une de jambon et une d'emmental coincées entre deux de pain de mie, puis alla s'asseoir sur son canapé sans oublier d'attraper, auparavant, une canette de soda dans le réfrigérateur – son nouveau péché mignon depuis qu'elle avait déménagé. Elle mâchonna distraitement son dîner de fortune, sirotait de temps à autre sa canette grâce à une paille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus Moldue, tout en lisant et annotant les dossiers qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de traiter au cours de la journée.

Sa supérieure, Mrs Marsh, lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas attendu d'elle qu'elle travaille autant, surtout à son domicile, mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. N'ayant pas encore les moyens de s'acheter une télévision Moldue et refusant toutes les sorties ou visites que lui proposaient Harry ou Ginny, la Gryffondor devait bien s'occuper d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et, pour elle, se plonger dans d'épais dossiers très complexes, était sa façon de se détendre. Tout au moins, de mettre en pause son cerveau qui, dès qu'il n'était pas accaparé par le domaine professionnel, se mettaient à tourner à plein régime, cogitant encore et toujours sur les mêmes sujets. Quels étaient-ils ? Eh bien il y avait… sa fille, la mort de sa fille, parfois la mort de son mari, encore un peu sa fille, Scorpius, sa fille, Scorpius, Drago, sa fille, Drago, Scorpius, sa fille, Scorpius, Drago… et puis… souvent encore sa fille. Puis Scorpius et Drago. Puis Rose… Etc., etc., etc.

Alors Hermione se plongeait bien volontiers dans tout le travail qu'on pouvait lui donner. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait déjà pris tellement d'avance que l'unique dossier, bien que conséquent, que lui avait confié Mrs Marsh allait s'avérer être beaucoup trop maigre pour la tenir éloignée de toutes pensées relatives à Rose, Scorpius, Drago ou Ron pour l'ensemble du week-end. Aussi décida-t-elle, à son plus grand regret, d'arrêter de travailler aux alentours de vingt-deux heures afin de conserver de la matière pour les deux prochains jours.

N'ayant donc rien d'autre à faire et s'étant rendue compte, depuis quelques jours, que même la lecture ne lui permettait pas de s'évader aussi sûrement qu'auparavant, Hermione déplia son canapé-lit à l'aide de sa baguette et s'y allongea. Elle se tourna sur le flanc gauche, son réveil, qu'elle avait changé et qui affichait à présent l'heure digitalement et de façon constante, juste devant elle. Observer les minutes défiler lentement accaparait quelque peu son attention, la détournant de ses éternels démons.

Pourtant et contrairement à l'accoutumée, fixer son réveil jusqu'à ce que ses yeux la brûlent et qu'elle finisse pas s'endormir, ne fonctionna pas cette nuit-là. Non, absolument rien ne fonctionna ce soir-là.

.

C'est ainsi que sur les coups de trois heures du matin, Hermione se retrouva en plein milieu d'un champ, grelotant à moitié de froid et des larmes inondant une nouvelle fois son visage. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux sur l'herbe humide et se prit la tête entre les mains, pleurant, criant, hurlant même, sa douleur.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme reprit suffisamment contact avec la réalité pour se rendre compte qu'elle mourrait littéralement de froid. Elle attrapa sa baguette qu'elle avait laissé glisser par terre, fit apparaître de chaudes couvertures ainsi qu'un feu magique dans un bocal et qui projeta des ombres bleutées tout autour d'elle. Ainsi réchauffée, Hermione s'assit en tailleur et demeura totalement immobile, les couvertures contre d'elle lui faisant comme une tente.

Au petit matin, lorsque le soleil se leva enfin de sa longue sieste hivernale, la Gryffondor n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son regard cerné se perdit alors à l'horizon et elle ferma les paupières quand un léger coulis d'air glacial se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle.

En un an, l'endroit n'avait absolument pas changé. Tout était exactement identique à la dernière fois où elle y était venue pour disperser les cendres des deux amours de sa vie. Les fleurs que les Weasley-Potter avaient apportées quelques jours plus tôt et qu'ils avaient disposées au pied d'un arbre étaient toujours présentes et ne lui rappelaient que trop bien celles qu'ils avaient pareillement laissées, un an plus tôt.

Cependant, l'endroit avait beau être identique, la météo également ainsi que les preuves d'amour de la famille de son défunt époux, une chose était tout de même différente. _Elle_.

.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, de longues heures auparavant, Hermione était à peu près passée par tous les états nerveux possibles : des larmes de tristesse, des cris de rage, des traits tirés par la désolation, par une certaine forme de peur aussi, et bien d'autres… Mais tout ceci n'était dû qu'à la pensée d'une seule et même personne : sa fille Rose. Hermione se tenait à l'endroit même où elle avait rependu les cendres de son mari une seule et minuscule année auparavant et, pourtant, aucun sentiment aussi négativement fort que ceux qui l'assaillaient perpétuellement lorsqu'elle songeait à sa fille ne l'avait envahie. Bien entendu, elle se sentait triste mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec Ron. _Absolument_ rien à voir. Et cela pour une raison toute simple : elle avait fait le deuil de son mari depuis quelques temps déjà. Hermione était parvenue à survivre à la mort de Ron, à aller de l'avant et même à être heureuse avec un autre homme depuis. Mais Rose… _sa_ fille… Elle était certaine que jamais, jamais de toute sa vie, elle ne parviendrait à passer outre le décès de _son bébé_.

A présent qu'elle repensait à la façon presque insolente avec laquelle elle avait pu oublier l'anniversaire de Rose, le vingt-huit juillet dernier, Hermione se sentait ridicule. Ridiculement optimiste, ridiculement niaise. Comment, par Merlin, avait-elle pu croire que cet état qui faisait écho à un pur et simple déni, aurait-il pu durer le reste de sa vie ?! Comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer que l'absence de Rose ne resterait pas, pour toujours, un poids dans son cœur, que l'impression qu'une partie d'elle-même était morte au moment où Astoria Malefoy avait lancé l'Avada sur Rose s'évaporerait avec le temps ?

Car rien, absolument rien, ni le temps, ni même une quelconque potion ou sortilège - sauf peut-être une potion ou un sortilège d'oubli - n'effacerait cette sensation. Rien n'apaiserait jamais la douleur que lui faisait ressentir l'image de sa fille, s'effondrant, le corps sans vie sur le parquet du salon du Manoir Malefoy.

.

Hermione conserva les paupières clauses et ce même lorsqu'elle entendit retentir dans son dos, le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage. Elle savait qui était là mais ne se releva pas, restant assise en tailleur et les mains sur ses cuisses. Elle sentit que l'on prenait place près d'elle.

Doucement, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête avec lenteur d'un quart de tour vers la gauche. Ses prunelles rencontrèrent celles, vertes émeraude, d'Harry.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais à un moment, dit-il doucement.

Hermione acquiesça puis laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Il prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, liant leurs doigts puis ils demeurèrent ainsi, immobiles tels des statues, le regard perdu à l'horizon.

.

\- Nous aimions tellement venir ici, tous les trois, murmura Hermione au bout d'un moment.

\- Je sais, répondit Harry. C'est un magnifique endroit et personne n'aurait pu songer à meilleur emplacement pour disperser leurs cendres.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, sa joue reposant toujours sur le blouson de son meilleur ami et sa main toujours agrippée à la sienne.

\- Elle me manque.

\- A moi aussi. Et Ron me manque également.

\- Oui, bien sûr, se reprit Hermione en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. A moi aussi il me manque.

Elle vit Harry sourire.

\- Et Malefoy ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

\- Quoi Malefoy ? répéta Hermione, sur la défensive et en relevant la tête.

Harry se tourna vers elle, ses lèvres toujours étirées en un sourire presque amusé.

\- Est-ce qu'il te manque ?

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas, se contentant de resserrer les couvertures autour de son corps.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu as rompu avec lui ? insista Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas rompu avec lui, Harry. Nous n'étions pas ensemble, répondit-elle, butée.

\- Et moi, je suis le Directeur de Poudlard, ironisa le Survivant en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- S'il te plaît de le croire, répondit Hermione.

Harry lui adressa un regard presque blasé.

\- Tu étais déjà têtue avant mais j'ai bien l'impression que fréquenter cette fouine décolorée n'a fait qu'empirer les choses, commenta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation mais avec une forte dose de moquerie dans la voix.

Hermione se raidit et se tourna vers lui.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait… arrêter d'en parler, s'il-te-plaît ?

Son visage redevint soudainement très sérieux et il opina.

.

Penser à Drago en plus du reste lui faisait définitivement trop mal mais, de toute évidence, rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir empêcher l'homme qu'elle aimait de refaire sans cesse surface dans son esprit.

\- Harry…, commença-t-elle.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea son ami en voyant qu'elle ne poursuivait pas.

\- Non rien, laisse tomber.

\- Si, Hermione, dis-moi, insista-t-il.

\- Non, vraiment, laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais elle le prit de court.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien me ramener chez moi, s'il-te-plaît ? Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir transplaner correctement.

\- Bien sûr, viens.

Il l'aida à se redresser et Hermione jeta un sortilège pour faire disparaître son feu magique mais demeura tout de même le corps enveloppé dans les couvertures. Elle attrapa la main que son meilleur ami lui tendait et il les fit réapparaître dans son minuscule appartement.

\- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? proposa la jeune femme.

\- Non. Je vais rentrer à la maison et toi, tu devrais dormir. Quelque chose me dit que tu n'étais pas là-bas que depuis quelques minutes et tu sembles avoir grandement besoin d'une cure de sommeil, répondit-il.

\- Qu'étais-tu venu faire au fait ? Tu avais quelque chose à me demander ? l'interrogea-t-elle en faisant fi de sa tirade.

\- Juste voir comment tu allais. As-tu besoin d'une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve ? Ginny en a un stock phénoménal à la maison…

\- Non, ça va, le coupa-t-elle doucement. J'en ai moi-même ici.

\- Bien, alors sers-t'en et dors ! ordonna-t-il avant de se pencher vers elle et de déposer un baiser sur son front. Hermione ?! insista-t-il en constatant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

\- Oui, oui…

\- Il n'y pas de « oui, oui… » qui tienne. Je veux un « oui » franc et massif !

\- Oui, Harry ! Satisfait ?

Il acquiesça mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

\- Je veux te voir te coucher, expliqua-t-il lorsqu'elle lui eut lancé un regard interrogatif.

\- Merlin c'est pas vrai, soupira la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

\- Et si… On dirait bien que le côté « mère-poule » de Gin' déteint autant sur moi que le côté « Je-suis-un-Serpentard-têtu-et-affreusement-arrogant » de Malefoy a pu le faire sur toi.

\- Je ne suis pas arrogante, protesta la jeune femme en se glissant tout de même sous les draps de son canapé-lit.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Toi, tu es seulement têtue pour dix et aussi fière qu'un Hippogriffe, rectifia-t-il en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

\- Malefoy est plus fier que moi !

\- Alors ça… je n'en mettrais pas ma baguette à briser.

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! s'emporta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, non, affirma Harry en secouant la tête.

\- Et comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose ?!

\- Eh bien… parce que j'ai la très nette impression que c'est avant tout à cause de _ta_ fierté mal placée que tu as largué Malefoy comme s'il n'était qu'un Veracrasse.

\- Tu n'en sais rien du tout !

\- Oui, tu as raison, admis Harry. Pour autant, je ne pense pas me tromper.

\- Voyez-vous cela ! Et comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose, Harry Potter ? demanda Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, toujours assise dans son lit.

\- Le regard de Malefoy, se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

La Gryffondor blêmit soudainement et perdit son assurance.

\- Tu-tu l'as vu ? bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Oui. J'allais quitter le ministère la semaine dernière quand je l'ai aperçu récupérer ses effets à l'accueil, puisqu'il n'y travaille plus.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête, pas véritablement capable de faire ou dire autre chose. Pourtant, Harry reprit rapidement la parole.

\- Il avait l'air d'aller mal, Hermione.

En entendant ses paroles, la Gryffondor sentit deux émotions l'envahir et préféra ne se focaliser que sur l'une d'entre elles.

\- Et tu me dis ça parce que ?! s'agaça-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui ne sembla absolument pas s'en sentir offensé.

\- Parce que je veux que tu le saches, c'est tout.

\- Parfait ! Considère-moi au courant dans ce cas, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Tu vois, c'est tout à fait ce que je disais, répondit Harry avec détachement.

\- Quoi ? maugréa la jeune femme.

\- Je suis certain que c'est toi qui l'a largué et je suis certain qu'il y avait une histoire de fierté là-dedans.

\- Il n'y avait pas d'histoire de fierté ! s'exclama vivement la jeune femme.

\- Ah non ? Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es ici et pas chez toi, avec lui ?

\- C'est ici chez moi ! répondit-elle avec fougue. Et la seule idée que je puisse l'avoir quitté car je n'avais plus envie d'être avec lui ne t'as jamais effleurée l'esprit ?

\- Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas ensemble… railla Harry.

Hermione sera la mâchoire et soupira longuement.

\- Et, non, reprit le Survivant, cela ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit comme tu dis puisque je sais que tu l'aimes et je sais qu'il t'aime aussi. Pour autant – reprit-il alors qu'Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre – et comme tu ne veux rien me dire, je ne peux ni t'apporter mon soutien ni me ranger derrière son avis à lui puisque, de toute évidence, il n'était certainement pas d'accord pour que vous m'étiez un terme à votre relation, quel que soit le nom que vous pouvez bien lui donner.

La Gryffondor rouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer puis de reproduire le même mouvement trois fois encore. Au final, elle resta muette et se contenta d'adresser un regard peu amène à son soi-disant meilleur ami qui, lui, arborait un air décontracté et satisfait.

\- Bon, je te laisse. Réfléchis à tout ça et, surtout, dors !

Et il transplana sur ces belles paroles, laissant une Hermione non plus triste comme lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe mais belle et bien furieuse. Pourtant, et assez étrangement, cette émotion sembla lui convenir davantage car elle parvint à plonger dans un sommeil certes légèrement chaotique, mais tout de même assez reposant. Ou bien peut-être était-elle arrivée aux limites que son corps pouvait supporter et était-ce tout simplement pour cela qu'elle était parvenue à dormir pendant près de dix heures d'affilées...

 _OoOoOoO_

Après cet « épisode », Hermione se réinstalla doucement, mais sûrement, dans son train-train quotidien. Les « rendez-vous » avec Blaise portaient finalement leurs fruits et la jeune femme parvenait à se canaliser davantage et à, surtout, régulièrement évacuer sa douleur qui se muait habituellement soit en rage ou en tristesse, si bien qu'elle ne risquait plus ni d'imploser ni d'exploser face à tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle ne parlait jamais vraiment avec le Serpentard et cela lui allait parfaitement. Tous les deux se contentaient d'échanger quelques banalités, avant et après les duels de magie ou entraînements physiques et Blaise en profitait très souvent pour faire toutes sortes de blagues destinées à dérider Hermione qui appréciait véritablement l'effort. Une ou deux fois par semaine, la Gryffondor s'accordait également un peu de temps pour voir ses amis. Parfois, elle rendait visite à Harry et Ginny, d'autres fois, ils venaient chez elle, ensemble ou à tour de rôle. Certains jours, elle faisait du shopping avec la rouquine ou une balade avec son meilleur ami. Bref, Hermione avait _enfin_ retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre dans sa vie… Jusqu'à ce que Bathilda lui apporte une nouvelle lettre de Scorpius.

.

Exceptionnellement, la Gryffondor était chez elle en ce vendredi après-midi et pu donc directement ouvrir la missive et en prendre connaissance. Elle commença sa lecture avec un sourire aux lèvres, appréciant toujours les lettres du jeune blond mais, cette fois-ci, la lettre la plongea dans un trouble auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.

 _14 avril_

 _Salut Hermione,_

 _Je t'envoie cette courte lettre parce que je m'inquiète._

 _Voilà, comme tu le sais, je dois revenir demain matin pour ma semaine de vacances et j'en ai fait part à Papa mais il ne m'a pas répondu. En fait, ça fait presque une semaine que je n'ai pas de nouvelles et je suis vraiment très inquiet. Je voudrais seulement savoir s'il va bien et si je peux rentrer à la maison ou s'il préfère que je reste à Poudlard…_

 _Pourrais-tu passer le voir et t'assurer qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ?_

 _Je sais que Papa et toi ne vous voyez plus et je pourrais demander à Blaise mais je serais plus rassuré si c'était toi. Et comme Grand-mère est partie pour sa croisière…_

 _Enfin bref, tiens-moi au courant s'il-te-plaît et si tu ne peux/veux pas, je demanderais à mon parrain._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _S. Malefoy_

.

Hermione reposa la lettre de Scorpius sur la table, les doigts légèrement tremblants puis se laissa aller dans son canapé. Elle posa la tête contre le tissu et ferma momentanément les paupières. Elle était inquiète. Il était effectivement très étrange que Drago n'ait pas répondu à son fils depuis autant de temps et cela la préoccupait véritablement. Pour autant, une part d'elle-même savait qu'il n'était pas bon qu'elle se retrouve dans la même pièce que le Serpentard si tôt après leur rupture. Cela faisait peut-être près de trois mois et demi mais il ne passait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne pense à son ex-amant et le revoir n'arrangerait certainement pas la situation.

Mais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose et qu'elle n'y allait pas, elle savait aussi qu'elle se sentirait affreusement coupable et qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Peut-être pourrait-elle y aller mais avec Blaise…

La Gryffondor se fustigea mentalement. Drago n'avait pas répondu à son fils depuis près d'une semaine. Il était peut-être blessé, ou pire et elle, elle, restait tranquillement assise à tergiverser. Par Merlin qu'elle pouvait s'auto-agacer par moment…

Hermione se leva donc de son canapé avec une toute nouvelle détermination, attrapa son manteau et enfila son écharpe - puisqu'il faisait encore très frais pour la saison - prit son sac à main, vérifia que son appartement était fermé à clé puis transplana à l'extérieur de la propriété des Malefoy.

.

Elle apparut sur le perron de l'imposante bâtisse et frappa à la porte d'entrée. En attendant que quelqu'un lui réponde, la jeune femme prit de petites inspirations régulières et serra puis desserra les poings pour se détendre. Cela ne fonctionna absolument pas et elle perdit rapidement patience. Décrétant que, puisqu'elle était déjà là, cela ne changerait finalement rien, elle décida de transplaner directement à l'intérieur de la demeure en espérant que Malefoy n'ait pas fait de nouveaux ajustements dans son système de sécurité.

Elle arriva dans le salon, ouvrit les paupières mais ne rencontra rien d'autre que l'obscurité. De plus en plus inquiète, Hermione tira sa baguette de son sac à main et murmura un Lumos. Baguette en avant, elle pivota sur elle-même afin de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et son angoisse s'accrut d'autant plus.

Certes, il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte, ou autre, mais c'était finalement presque pire que cela puisqu'il n'y avait tout simplement… plus rien du tout dans la pièce. Aucun meuble, aucun tapis, aucun tableau, absolument rien. A présent paniquée, Hermione se précipita dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, qui se révélèrent être toutes dans le même état, puis elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'imposant escalier en marbre. Elle défonça presque les portes des chambres de Drago et Scorpius mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans le Manoir familial.

\- Réfléchis Hermione ! se fustigea la Gryffondor en sentant une panique sourde s'emparer d'elle un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Drago était parti… ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et il avait probablement vendu le Manoir… Mais pour aller où ? Là était la question à un million de Gallions ! En France ? Dans sa maison secondaire ? C'était tout à fait probable. Et c'était d'ailleurs là que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à se rendre lorsqu'elle changea finalement d'avis, préférant suivre son instinct.

.

Ce dernier la mena jusque sur le palier de son ancien appartement. Ne s'embarrassant pas de convenances, la Gryffondor tambourina à la porte comme une enragée. Au bout de vingt secondes à taper contre le panneau de bois, jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux poings et à appeler le nom de son ex-amant, la Gryffondor décida de transplaner directement à l'intérieur.

Elle se matérialisa juste devant la porte, de l'autre côté, mais n'y demeura pas longtemps.

Après que son regard se soit acclimaté au manque de luminosité de son nouvel environnement, ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur les dizaines et dizaines de bouteilles d'alcool qui trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Choquée, Hermione resta pétrifiée pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit étrange, qui provenait du fond de la pièce, ne l'interpelle. Un bruit qui ressemblait très fortement à un étranglement.

Ni une ni deux la jeune femme bondit littéralement en avant, sa baguette tendue devant elle et prête à faire face à toute situation. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur le sol de la cuisine, elle lâcha brusquement son bout de bois magique et se jeta par terre à son tour. Devant elle, Drago, allongé sur le dos, était de toute évidence en train de suffoquer.

Faisant appel à ses réflexes de Médicomages, la Gryffondor le fit rapidement basculer sur le flanc avant de s'assurer qu'il ne s'étouffait plus. Elle prit ensuite succinctement son pouls puis attrapa sa baguette tout en maintenant la tête du Serpentard dans sa main. Il se mit à vomir alors qu'elle invoquait plusieurs potions qu'elle avait dans sa pharmacie personnelle. Hermione ne paniqua pas et procéda méthodologiquement. Une fois qu'il eut fini de vomir, elle lui donna une potion destinée à le ramener à lui puisqu'il avait, de toute évidence, fait un coma éthylique. Profitant du laps de temps que requérait le philtre pour faire effet, la Gryffondor le fit léviter jusqu'au canapé où elle l'allongea sur le flanc avant de placer devant lui une bassine et d'aller chercher une couverture dans la chambre de Scorpius. Ceci fait et voyant qu'il revenait à lui, la jeune femme déposa une main fraîche sur sa joue puis lui demanda de boire deux autres potions. Il fut évidemment très surpris de la voir face à lui à son réveil mais n'opposa aucune résistance.

\- Je te jure que dès que tu vas mieux, je te colle la gifle la plus magistrale de toute ta vie, Drago Malefoy ! le prévint-elle très sérieusement alors qu'il fermait à nouveau les yeux.

Il se remit à vomir et la jeune femme lui tendit la bassine avant de se rendre rapidement dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa un verre dans le placard et le remplit d'eau avant de revenir vers lui. Elle le lui tendit.

\- Tiens, tu dois te réhydrater.

Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais elle lui colla un peu plus le verre sous le nez.

\- Bois ! ordonna-t-elle.

Il l'attrapa un peu difficilement et, pendant qu'il faisait ce qu'elle lui demandait, Hermione nettoya la bassine, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage en se rendant compte qu'en vomissant dans la cuisine, il avait également souillé ses vêtements. Elle ne s'inquiéta toutefois pas de cela sur l'instant.

\- Bois-le entièrement, dit-elle alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement pour lui rendre le verre à moitié plein.

Il soupira quelque peu mais obtempéra tout de même.

\- Biens. As-tu encore envie de vomir ?

Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Mal à la tête ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Je m'en doute mais je ne peux pas te donner de potion contre ça pour le moment. Il va falloir attendre quelques minutes.

Il lui fit signe qu'il comprenait et elle plaça une main sur son front.

\- Bien, tu n'as pas de fièvre. Reste là et ne bouge pas. Tu peux t'endormir si tu veux, je te réveillerai pour prendre l'antidouleur.

Il acquiesça, les paupières très lourdes. Hermione maugréa avant de se lever de la table basse sur laquelle elle s'était assise. Elle commença par aller ouvrir les volets, aérant par ainsi la pièce qui sentait l'alcool et le renfermé, puis s'occupa justement de l'alcool en question… Elle jeta un sortilège pour rassembler toutes les bouteilles puis pour les rapetisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse les entasser dans un sac qui fut tout de même d'une taille conséquente, au vu du nombre… Après cela, la Gryffondor vérifia que Drago s'était endormi puis se rendit dans les autres pièces. Elle s'attendait à tomber sur d'autres bouteilles, voire pire, mais, étrangement, elle ne trouva absolument rien. Tout était parfaitement ordonné et rangé comme lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'appartement, trois mois et demi plus tôt, et la clef qu'elle avait retourné au blond était même encore placée au milieu du lit de son ancienne chambre qui n'avait pas été dérangée. Surprise, la jeune femme pensa que le Serpentard avait peut-être dormi dans la chambre de son fils mais elle la trouva toute aussi propre et rangée. En fait, c'était comme s'il n'avait vécu que dans le salon, la cuisine et la salle de bain principale. Salle de bain dans laquelle la Gryffondor dénicha une nouvelle bouteille de Whisky à moitié vide et qui était tout simplement disposée entre le gel douche et du shampooing.

Ceci fait et une fois qu'elle eut aéré les pièces, Hermione repassa par le salon pour se rendre dans le bureau. Elle attrapa un parchemin et une plume puis rédigea une courte lettre à l'attention de Scorpius.

.

 _14 avril,_

 _Bonjour Scorpius,_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père va bien. Je m'occupe de lui._

 _Il sera là pour t'accueillir demain matin à ta descente du Poudlard Express._

 _Je t'embrasse également,_

 _Hermione G._

.

Elle transplana momentanément jusqu'à son appartement où elle attacha sa missive à la patte de son hibou, qui parut enchanté de pouvoir se dégourdir les ailes, puis le laissa s'envoler à destination de Poudlard avant de retourner s'occuper de son abruti d'ex-amant.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut dans l'appartement, Hermione essaya de paraître aimable, bien qu'elle soit vraiment furieuse contre lui, mais déchanta très rapidement. Malefoy s'était réveillé et tendait à présent la main en direction de la bouteille de Whisky qu'elle avait oublié de placer avec les autres - autrement dit à la poubelle - et qu'elle avait simplement déposée sur la table basse. La Gryffondor s'avança vers lui, les mâchoires serrées et se planta entre sa main et la bouteille avant de se placer les poings sur ses hanches.

\- On pourrait savoir ce que tu fais ?!

\- Soif.

\- Très bien.

Elle reprit le verre dans lequel il avait bu quelques minutes plus tôt et le remplit d'eau avec un Aguamenti.

\- Tiens, bois puisque tu as soif, lui dit-elle en lui présentant le verre d'eau.

Il posa un regard indéchiffrable sur elle mais attrapa tout de même le verre. Satisfaite, Hermione l'observa pour vérifier qu'il finissait bien sa ration d'eau puis attrapa la bouteille d'alcool et s'en alla la vider dans l'évier de la cuisine. En retournant dans le salon, son regard fut attiré par le mur où se cachait le « Placard de la dépravation » et la Gryffondor s'en approcha, baguette en main. Elle y jeta plusieurs sortilèges complexes puis se retourna.

Drago la regardait faire et elle arqua un sourcil pour le défier d'oser dire quelque chose. Il se contenta de s'installer un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé, les traits de son visage traduisant la douleur physique qu'il ressentait. Prenant sur elle, Hermione se rapprocha à nouveau de lui.

\- Tu as toujours mal à la tête ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Bien. Tiens, bois ça, ça devrait te faire te sentir mieux, bien que tu ne le mérites assurément pas.

Elle lui tendit une fiole contenant une potion de couleur violette dont il s'empara de mauvaise grâce avant d'en avaler le contenu, cul-sec. Hermione attendit quelques secondes puis lui demanda si la douleur avait disparue. Il hocha la tête.

\- Bien, répéta-t-elle.

Et elle le gifla de toute ses forces, s'en faisant mal au poignet par la même occasion. La gifle sembla réveiller le blond encore plus efficacement que le philtre car il se redressa soudainement, un air mi-choqué mi-furieux peint sur le visage tandis que la jeune femme secouait sa main endolorie. Elle vit la peau pâle du Serpentard virer au rouge et en fut très satisfaite. Il leva sur elle un regard dédaigneux.

\- Je te l'avais promise, il me semble, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire, siffla-t-il.

\- Ah non ? Alors être arrivée juste à temps pour te sauver la vie tandis que tu étais en train de t'étouffer tout seul après avoir fait un coma éthylique doit être une bonne raison pour le faire, dans ce cas.

Il ne répondit pas et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là de toute façon ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment sans relever les yeux vers elle.

\- Eh bien il s'avère qu'en plus de risquer ta vie comme un con, tu as également oublié que tu avais un fils. Tu sais… onze ans et demi, blond, yeux bleu-gris, Serdaigle, il répond au nom de Scorpius et doit rentrer demain pour les vacances… Tu situes ?!

Il grogna d'agacement.

\- Donc, tu as eu beau l'oublier totalement pendant une semaine, reprit-elle. Ce n'est pas son cas. Il s'inquiétait pour toi et m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu allais bien. Et, heureusement pour nous tous qu'il l'a fait sinon tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, espèce d'abruti !

\- Le coma n'était pas vraiment prévu au programme…

\- Ah bon ?! ironisa-t-elle. J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'au vu de toutes les bouteilles que j'ai pu trouver, tu avais cherché ça depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Elle se tenait debout devant lui qui était assis sur le canapé, le visage toujours entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? répéta-t-il en faisant fi de sa tirade.

\- Je te l'ai dit ce que je _fais_ là, je suis venue parce que Scorp'…

\- Tu aurais pu envoyer Blaise, la coupa-t-il en relevant finalement la tête. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais là ?

Hermione croisa son regard métallique et s'y noya instantanément.

\- J'a… J'ai… Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ?

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Je suis passée au Manoir avant de venir ici…

\- J'ai vendu le Manoir.

Même si elle s'en doutait après avoir vu les pièces vides, l'annonce fit un choc à Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la table basse.

Drago haussa encore une fois les épaules.

\- Je ne pouvais plus vivre là-bas, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Hermione acquiesça, un peu perdue.

.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Toi aussi.

\- On verra ça plus tard, vas-y toi.

Il la regarda quelques instants puis se leva du canapé. Il se retourna mais la Gryffondor l'interpella.

\- Tiens, bois encore un verre d'eau. Tu dois te réhydrater.

Il s'empara du verre avec plus de délicatesse que la première fois et le vida, conservant son regard sur la Gryffondor. Hermione ne parvint à respirer de nouveau correctement que lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. Elle s'assit alors à son tour sur le canapé avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

.

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute mais elle n'avait plus eu aussi peur, au moment où elle avait posé les yeux sur un Drago en train de s'étouffer, que depuis le jour où elle avait appris que sa fille avait été enlevée par Astoria et Lucius Malefoy. Maintenant que l'adrénaline du moment était retombée, Hermione eut l'impression qu'on lui posait un poids de dix kilos sur les épaules. Abattue et se rendant compte que son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, la Gryffondor se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les paupières, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration et un rythme cardiaque régulier afin de se calmer. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, finissant même par somnoler légèrement

\- Granger ?

L'intéressée sursauta avant d'abaisser sa main et de tourner la tête vers un Drago de nouveau immaculé, les cheveux humides et le teint définitivement moins verdâtre.

\- Tu peux y aller, l'informa-t-il en lui faisant un signe de tête en direction du couloir.

\- Ah… euh… C'est-à-dire que…

\- Je t'ai vomi dessus et tu en as même dans les cheveux, va te laver Hermione.

\- J'en ai dans les cheveux ?!

Il acquiesça, une moue d'excuses se peignant sur son visage. Bien sûr qu'elle irait se laver, il était évident qu'elle ne demeurerait pas avec du vomi sur les vêtements et, apparemment, dans les cheveux. Elle pensait juste rentrer chez elle pour le faire…

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea une nouvelle fois le blond face son mutisme. J'ai laissé quelques vêtements propres. Tu n'auras qu'à les métamorphoser pour remplacer les tiens.

Comme poussée par une entité supérieure, Hermione se leva du canapé et se dirigea lentement, mais sûrement, vers la salle de bain principale. Là, elle se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements souillés puis se réfugia dans la douche à l'italienne. La jeune femme actionna les robinets puis ferma de nouveau les yeux, profitant des bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur son corps. Elle s'assura que ses cheveux étaient suffisamment humides puis tendit la main. Toutefois, elle arrêta rapidement son geste en prenant conscience que seuls les produits de Drago étaient présents. Et qu'elle avait laissé sa baguette dans le salon…

« Merde ! » jura-t-elle mentalement.

N'ayant aucune autre solution, elle s'empara du shampooing du Serpentard et lava ses longs cheveux, rendus lisses par l'eau. Par la suite, et n'ayant toujours pas autre choix, Hermione attrapa un second bidon et fut soudainement assaillie par l'odeur enivrante du gel douche de son ex-amant. Elle adorait littéralement cette senteur fraîche, mais pourtant si masculine, qui lui avait cruellement manquée ces derniers mois. Cela lui rappelait avec un peu trop d'ardeur les douches qu'ils avaient pu prendre ensemble, ou encore les baisers qu'elle pouvait avoir déposé sur la peau de Drago où l'odeur demeurait imprégnée toute la journée, ou bien aussi…

« Stop ! » se fustigea la Gryffondor en reposant le gel douche à sa place avant de se rincer prestement. Ceci fait, elle coupa l'eau puis sortit. Avisant une serviette propre posée sur un petit tabouret devant elle, Hermione s'en empara avant de s'enrouler dedans puis d'en attraper une seconde pour ses cheveux. Elle les essora sommairement avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux vêtements laissés par Drago. Hermione renfila ses sous-vêtements puis hésita longuement quant à la marche à suivre. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu jeter un « Récurvite » sur ses vêtements et les remettre également… Toutefois, elle aurait toujours l'impression d'être salie alors elle les laissa de côté, préférant les passer à la machine à laver Moldue au moins deux fois puis de jeter des « Récurvite » avant de, peut-être, envisager de les remettre.

Forte de cette réflexion, qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait que le choix se situait entre : nettoyer et remettre ses propres vêtements où être de nouveau assaillie par l'odeur de son ex-amant, la jeune femme entrouvrit légèrement la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Drago ? appela-t-elle d'une voix quelque peu mal assurée.

\- Oui ? l'entendit-elle répondre depuis le salon.

\- Tu peux m'apporter ma baguette s'il-te-plaît, je l'ai oubliée sur…

Mais elle s'interrompit rapidement puisqu'il était déjà là, glissant sa main pâle, au bout de laquelle se trouvait sa baguette magique, par l'interstice qu'elle avait créé.

\- Merci, souffla la Gryffondor avant de refermer la porte.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Hermione jeta un sortilège sur le pantalon en flanelle qui se métamorphosa en un jean à sa taille. Elle l'enfila puis jeta un deuxième sortilège sur la chemise noire que Drago avait laissée. Contrairement au premier vêtement, cette dernière ne changea ni de couleur ni de forme mais rapetissa seulement pour être plus adaptée au buste de la Gryffondor tout en demeurant assez ample. Décidant de ne surtout pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de faire, Hermione l'enfila puis s'approcha ensuite du sèche-cheveux. Ses éternelles boucles brunes se manifestèrent très rapidement et, bientôt, la chevelure de la jeune femme redevint aussi volumineuse qu'elle l'était en temps normal.

Elle ne jeta qu'un dernier regard à son reflet, lança un sortilège à ses vêtements pour qu'ils soient renvoyés chez elle – directement dans la machine à laver de préférence – puis quitta la pièce d'eau.

.

Elle marcha jusqu'au salon où elle trouva Drago qui était dans la même position qu'elle lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe, quelques minutes plus tôt. Toutefois, lui n'eut aucun mal à percevoir son retour et leva bientôt un regard indéchiffrable sur elle.

\- Merci pour la douche et les vêtements, dit-elle, ne trouvant absolument rien de mieux à dire sur le moment.

Il arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu as toujours mal à la tête ou quelque part ailleurs ? se renseigna-t-elle en s'avançant de quelques pas.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Bien. Maintenant, tu veux bien m'expliquer deux ou trois choses ?

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Pourquoi je t'ai trouvé en train de faire un coma éthylique, par exemple…

\- Je te l'ai dit, le coma n'était pas prévu au programme, soupira-t-il.

\- Oui et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te croyais pas, répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé, à une distance qu'elle jugea raisonnable de lui.

Il plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes et plissa ses paupières.

\- Oh, tu peux me faire se regard là tant que tu voudras, Malefoy, tu sais pertinemment que ça ne marche pas avec moi, dit-elle, presque avec amusement.

Il ne répondit rien.

\- J'attends…, s'impatienta la jeune femme en croisant les jambes en même temps que les bras.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?! J'ai un peu abusé de l'alcool, et alors ?! s'emporta soudainement le Serpentard.

\- « Un peu abusé de l'alcool », répéta Hermione avec sarcasmes. C'est un euphémisme, Drago !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre de toute façon ?! répliqua-t-il, acerbe, avant de détourner la tête pour observer la cheminée qui leur faisait face.

Hermione roula des yeux et soupira légèrement. Trois mois et demi mais son caractère d'insupportable Serpentard était toujours le même… Était-il étrange qu'elle se fasse la remarque que ce genre de réplique lui manquait presque tout autant que le reste ? …

\- Tu sais très bien que ça me fait quelque chose… Et puis même… As-tu pensé à ton fils ?! Drago, Scorpius arrive demain ! Tu ne lui avais, d'ailleurs, même pas donné signe de vie depuis près d'une semaine…

\- Je sais. Je vais le faire…

\- C'est déjà fait.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la Gryffondor baissa les yeux sur le tapis.

\- J'ai… envoyé une lettre à Scorpius pendant que tu dormais. Je lui ai dit que j'allais… m'occuper de toi et que tu serais là pour venir le récupérer demain à la descente du Poudlard Express, expliqua-t-elle en butant quelque peu sur les mots.

Il ne répondit rien sur le moment puis souffla un « merci ».

\- Et merci de m'avoir… sauvé la vie, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

\- De rien… Merci pour ta lettre de l'autre jour, répondit-elle en faisant référence à celle que Drago avait envoyée le lendemain de l'anniversaire de la mort de Ron et Rose et à laquelle elle n'avait jamais répondu.

\- De rien. Tout se passe bien avec Blaise ? Il m'a dit que tu avais accepté de t'entraîner avec lui.

\- Oui. On se voit deux fois par semaine pendant une heure, une heure et demie ou deux heures, ça dépend.

\- Bien. Ça t'aide ?

\- Oui…

\- Bien, répéta-t-il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- Drago… je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il a pu se passer… Les Doloris devant ton fils et…

Il la coupa en levant une main avant de vriller son regard dans le sien.

\- On avait décidé de ne plus en parler, il me semble.

\- Oui mais…

Il haussa un sourcil et Hermione se tut.

\- Et moi, je suis désolé de t'avoir vomi dessus, reprit-il un peu après et sur un ton plus léger.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

\- Je préfère encore ça…

Il haussa de nouveau un sourcil, marquant son interrogation cette fois-ci.

\- Je préfère que tu me vomisses dessus plutôt que tu meurs dans mes bras, se reprit-elle.

\- Hum… Je crois que moi aussi.

\- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu te saoules jusqu'à en être pratiquement et _littéralement_ ivre mort ? l'attaqua-t-elle, n'en démordant pas.

\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?! s'énerva-t-il de nouveau.

\- Eh bien… Au fait, pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ?

\- Non. Je ne travaille pas les vendredis après-midi. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez toi, si tôt ?

\- C'est exceptionnel. On m'a donné mon après-midi car, d'après eux, je travaille trop…, expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le blond ricana légèrement.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Rien, rien.

\- Malefoy…

\- Ok ! C'est juste que… ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne t'étonne pas de moi ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Que tu travailles tellement qu'on finisse par te donner des jours de congés.

Ne parvenant pas à définir s'il s'agissait d'un compliment déguisé ou d'une simple moquerie, Hermione préféra ne rien ajouter.

.

Ils demeurèrent donc silencieux, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Celles d'Hermione ne tournaient qu'autour d'une chose ou plutôt d'une personne : l'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle seulement. L'homme qui lui avait terriblement manqué ces derniers mois et qu'elle retrouvait aujourd'hui dans la plus étrange des circonstances. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie, s'était occupée de lui, avait pris une douche chez _lui_ \- dans son ancien appartement – avec _ses_ produits et se retrouvait à présent affublée de _sa_ chemise. Une chemise qui portait _son_ odeur et qui semblait agir sur elle comme une sorte d'endorphine.

Oui, malgré la raison qui l'avait poussée à le quitter, Drago manquait atrocement à Hermione qui se rendait aujourd'hui compte que trois mois et demi avaient beaux être passés, elle l'aimait toujours autant qu'avant. A présent qu'elle avait eu le temps de prendre la mesure de tout ce que cela impliquait, qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui et qu'elle y avait beaucoup pensé, la Gryffondor prenait également conscience qu'elle était _réellement_ tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy et qu'il lui serait très difficile – voire impossible – de l'oublier. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé… son mensonge était toujours bien présent dans son esprit et Hermione ne pouvait tout simplement pas changer d'avis. D'ailleurs, qui lui disait que le Serpentard l'aimait toujours ? Qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé quelqu'un ?

.

 _Si elle avait été plus lucide, elle aurait très rapidement trouvé une réponse à sa question. Si elle avait été plus lucide, Hermione aurait très certainement capté sur elle les regards tantôt inquiets, tantôt douloureux voire même brûlants de Drago. Si elle avait ôté ses œillères, elle aurait été obligée d'admettre que la situation dans laquelle elle avait trouvé son ex-amant avait très certainement quelque chose à voir avec leur rupture…_

.

Mais Hermione était bien trop embourbée dans ses propres pensées pour remarquer tout cela. Elle mourrait d'envie de prolonger d'encore quelques minutes cette « visite » inopinée, de profiter encore quelques instants de la présence de Drago dans la même pièce qu'elle, mais il allait lui falloir rentrer… Malheureusement. A moins que… Et s'il se remettait à boire quand elle partait ? Et s'il refaisait un coma éthylique et qu'elle n'était pas là pour le secourir ? Et si…

\- As-tu faim ? s'enquit-elle brusquement. Je veux dire… tu dois avoir faim. Tu dois manger après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Reprendre des forces, tout ça et… Je vais te faire quelque chose à dîner, bredouilla-t-elle très rapidement. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

Drago la dévisagea longuement et Hermione se sentit rougir. Elle se sentait idiote. Elle _était_ idiote.

\- Oublie, je vais… m'en aller. Oui, c'est ça, je vais m'en aller, dit-elle tout aussi soudainement en se levant du canapé sur lequel elle était assise.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour repérer son manteau dont elle s'était débarrassée très rapidement en arrivant, ainsi que son écharpe. Tous les deux étaient pliés sur une chaise de bar. Elle s'en approcha, posa sa main sur l'étole et s'apprêtait à l'enrouler autour de son cou quand il reprit la parole.

\- J'ai faim, annonça-t-il abruptement. Mais je n'ai rien ici…

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, son écharpe entre les mains.

\- Je n'ai pas de nourriture ici.

Hermione lui adressa un regard sceptique.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu ne viens ici que pour… boire ?

\- Non. Non, je vis ici. Mais j'ai… terminé mes réserves mercredi soir et je ne suis pas allé acheter de nourriture depuis.

\- Tu veux dire que… tu n'as pas mangé depuis deux jours ?! s'exclama la Gryffondor.

\- Si… hier midi, au travail.

\- Et depuis ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Merlin, c'est pas vrai ! soupira la Gryffondor. Ok, reste là, dit-elle en finissant d'enfiler machinalement son écharpe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je rentre chez moi. Je vais te chercher à manger, sombre crétin, annonça-t-elle avant de transplaner sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle était de retour. Les bras pleins de victuailles en tout genre, elle passa dans la cuisine et alla tout déposer sur le plan de travail sous le regard de Drago qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements.

\- Alors, énonça-t-elle. Je t'ai rapporté presque tout ce que j'avais chez moi – ce qui n'est clairement pas digne du garde-manger de Molly Weasley, mais bon. Donc, nous avons…

Elle lui énuméra tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver dans son réfrigérateur et ses placards.

\- Et, enfin, il y a un morceau de pâté en croûte que Mrs Weasley m'a donné mercredi soir lorsque je suis allez dîner au Terrier, termina la jeune femme.

Le regard du Serpentard s'illumina subitement et Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire amusé.

\- Bon, je crois que j'ai compris vers quoi se porte ton choix, dit-elle en rangeant tous les vivres dans les placards et le frigidaire sans toucher au plat contenant le pâté en croûte.

Debout à l'entrée de la cuisine, Drago semblait comme déconnecté de la réalité mais finit par secouer légèrement la tête et l'aida à ranger.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

\- Hum… Il te faudra tout de même aller te ravitailler demain… Ton fils sera là, je te le rappelle, commenta-t-elle tout en plaçant le plat dans le four pour le faire réchauffer quelques minutes.

\- Je sais. Je le ferai. Mais… tu voudras bien…

\- Ne pas lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ? termina la jeune femme en sortant deux assiettes et deux verres du placard contenant la vaisselle, comme si elle était chez elle.

Il opina. Hermione prit le temps d'aller déposer tout ce qu'elle avait dans les bras sur le bar puis y appuya son dos avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. En face d'elle, Drago semblait dépassé par les événements et avait le regard légèrement perdu.

\- D'accord, consentit-elle finalement. Je ne lui en parlerai pas.

\- Merci…

\- A _une_ condition, ajouta-t-elle.

Son visage se ferma et il croisa à son tour les bras contre son torse.

\- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu ne touches plus à l'alcool.

Il leva un sourcil puis un petit ricanement désabusé s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si, Drago.

\- Non, Granger.

\- Très bien, alors ton fils saura.

\- C'est du chantage et de la pire espèce. Mettre mon fils au milieu de ça Granger, c'est…

\- Serpentard. Je sais. Mais je sais qu'il n'y a qu'en agissant ainsi que tu entendras raison, répondit-elle très calmement.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Parfait ! Dis-le à mon fils, je m'en fous. De toute façon, il ne peut rien faire.

\- Ah non ? J'aimerai bien voir ça.

\- Il va avoir douze ans. Je n'ai pas peur de lui et je suis son père, il n'a pas à me dire quoi faire.

\- Hum… Alors peut-être devrais-je m'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un comme… ta mère, par exemple.

Il afficha un sourire désabusé.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, Granger.

\- Toi non plus, Malefoy, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Quoique… si, tu as changé. Il y a trois mois et demi, tu n'avais pas des tendances suicidaires.

\- Je ne cherche pas à me suicider ! soupira-t-il en fermant les paupières.

\- Alors tu vas arrêter l'alcool.

\- Granger…

\- Quoi ?! Vas-y, Malefoy. De toute façon, tu pourras bien me dire tout ce que tu voudras, si tu ne me jures pas que tu n'y toucheras plus, j'irai voir ta mère lorsqu'elle rentrera de sa croisière.

\- Merlin mais c'est quoi ce chantage de merde ?!

\- Le chantage que tu mérites pour avoir agi comme le pire des abrutis, rétorqua-t-elle en se décalant du bar pour aller jeter un coup d'œil au dîner qui réchauffait dans le four.

Il ne répondit pas et Hermione en profita pour terminer de mettre la table. Elle plaça une imposante carafe d'eau plate entre les deux assiettes et elle aurait juré que le blond avait marmonné quelque chose en la voyant faire.

\- Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, l'air de rien.

\- Rien, maugréa-t-il.

\- Bien.

\- Tu es véritablement la femme la plus chiante de la planète, tu le sais ça ?

\- Et j'en suis très fière, répondit-elle en lui désignant sa chaise pour qu'il prenne place de l'autre côté du bar pendant qu'elle sortait le plat du four. Quant à toi, ajouta Hermione en déposant le pâté en croûte sur le dessous de plat. Tu es un véritable gamin.

\- Et j'en suis très fier, répondit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. C'est plus ridicule qu'autre chose d'agir ainsi, surtout à ton âge et en étant père !

\- Parce que tu as une meilleure solution, peut-être ?! répliqua-t-il, acide.

Elle ne répondit pas et l'intima plutôt de se servir. Ce qu'il fit, _après_ avoir déposé une part de leur repas dans l'assiette de la jeune femme qui le remercia du bout des lèvres. Ils commencèrent à dîner en silence puis Hermione se décida à reprendre la parole d'une voix plus douce.

\- Je n'ai pas de meilleure solution, Drago. Mais tu dois arrêter ça. Tu mets ta vie en danger. Tu ne dois pas continuer, tu as failli mourir aujourd'hui. Ça ne te fait rien ?

\- J'ai déjà frôlé la mort avant, répondit-il simplement en piquant sa fourchette dans un bout de pâté en croûte.

Hermione ferma momentanément les paupières avant de soupirer.

\- Mais ça a changé depuis la guerre. Tu as un fils qui compte sur toi et ta mère… Ta mère s'est battue contre sa maladie pour rester avec vous et toi, tu serais prêt à les abandonner tous les deux ? Et en faisant un coma éthylique tout seul chez toi en plus de cela ?!

Il ne dit rien.

\- Et moi, tu as pensé à ce que ça me fait de te voir ain…

\- Parce que tu crois que je ne pense pas à _toi_ ?! Je ne fais que ça ! Tout le temps ! T'es tout le temps dans ma tête ! Toi et ton putain de regard quand tu as appris que je t'avais caché la vérité à propos de cette putain de journée ! beugla-t-il en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers le mur qui contenait le placard où il cachait son alcool. Hermione le vit tenter de le forcer à grands renforts de sortilèges plus étranges les uns que les autres. Lorsqu'il manqua de mettre le feu à l'appartement, la jeune femme se leva de table à son tour et le rejoignit. En la voyant dans son champ de vision, Drago avança vers elle, les traits de son visage déformés par la colère.

\- Ouvre-le !

\- Non.

\- OUVRE-LE !

\- Non.

\- Putain Granger, ouvre ce putain de placard ou je te jure que…

\- Que quoi ? Que tu me tues ? Que tu me frappes ? Je n'ouvrirai pas ce placard et tu le sais parfaitement.

Il poussa un cri de rage avant de se retourner vers le mur et de continuer de tenter de l'ouvrir. Hermione l'observa quelques instants, peinée au-delà des mots par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle le laissa s'acharner encore un peu et se rapprocha finalement de lui lorsque, à bout de nerfs, il se contenta d'appuyer son front contre le mur en marmonnant des paroles dont elle ne percevait pas le sens.

\- Drago, souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était son contact ou sa voix mais il se tendit soudainement et arrêta de parler. Il se tourna avec lenteur vers elle, ne faisant absolument rien pour ôter la main qu'elle avait toujours posé sur son biceps et qui glissa progressivement sur son avant-bras. Il baissa les yeux sur ses doigts avant de relever son regard sur elle. Hermione y lut de la colère mais surtout énormément de tristesse, de douleur et peut-être même une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Reste, souffla-t-il si bas qu'elle peina à l'entendre.

\- Drago…

\- S'il-te-plaît. Ce soir, cette nuit. Juste cette nuit. _Reste_.

Elle l'observa longuement avant de finalement baisser les yeux et récupérer sa main. Elle demeura ainsi un temps indéfinissable puis redressa la tête. Il n'avait pas bougé et la regardait intensément. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire et finit par la refermer, totalement perdue. Ses pensées étaient entremêlées, partagées entre ses désirs et son devoir. Entre ce qu'elle _voulait_ faire et ce qu'elle _devait_ faire. Entre…

\- Hermione, reprit-il d'une voix rauque qui résonna atrocement aux oreilles de la Gryffondor puisque emprunte de beaucoup trop de douleur et de sincérité à son goût. J'ai _besoin_ de toi. Reste, je t'en prie.

Elle ne mit pas plus de deux secondes avant de hocher la tête, ne pouvant tout simplement pas dire non à l'homme qu'elle aimait lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle de la manière dont il le faisait à cet instant. Il souffla un « merci » débordant de soulagement tout en s'avançant vers elle. Mais Hermione l'arrêta en posant une main sur son torse. Elle tenta de ne pas réfléchir à toutes les sensations que son contact pouvait lui procurer et leva simplement les yeux vers lui.

\- J'accepte de rester pour la nuit, Drago. Parce que tu ne peux pas rester seul. Mais je le fais pour te surveiller et dormir. Rien d'autre.

Son visage devint tout à coup très sérieux et il acquiesça simplement avant de lui faire signe de reprendre place à table et de lui avoir murmurer un dernier « merci ».

* * *

Alors... qui est-ce qui a encore envie de tuer, frapper ou bien jeter des choses sur l'auteure, hein ?! C'est bizarre mais j'ai comme l'impression que les reviews seront tout de suite beaucoup moins menaçantes ;).

Oui bon, après, c'est vrai que j'ai quand même manqué de tuer Drago dans ce chapitre, qu'Hermione est de nouveau en pleine dépression et que Scorpinou semble avoir été légèrement zappé mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, vous savez ^^. Du coup, j'espère que vous avez bien profité de ce très, très léger rapprochement inopiné parce que... Nan, je ne vous dirai rien ! Nananère ! ^^

.

 **Comme toutes les semaines, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez pensé…**

— **Des lettres au début du chapitre.**

— **Du désarroi post-anniversaire-de-la-mort-de-Rose-et-Ron.**

— **De l'attitude d'Harry.**

— **De la décision d'Hermione de retrouver Drago.**

— **Du fait que notre beau blond ait failli y passer de la façon la plus co**e qui soit.**

— **Du fait qu'Hermione souhaite rester avec lui pour la soirée ainsi que pour la nuit mais seulement pour dormir et le surveiller.**

— **De l'attitude de Drago.**

— **Et avez-vous apprécié ce chapitre ? ^^**

.

Enfin bref je veux tout savoir alors…

 **…** **TOUS A VOS REVIEWS ! :D  
**

… mais rappelez-vous bien qu'Hermione a mentionné une nuit pour _dormir et surveiller_ Drago ( _et c'est tout_ !). Car je vous connais, tous autant que vous êtes et je sais ce que vous allez espérer !

.

Bref ! Je vous fais d'énormes bisous et je vous dis à très, très vite dans vos reviews, à samedi pour le titre du chapitre soixante-et-un et à mercredi prochain pour sa publication !

 **Chalusse**

 ** _PS : Je rappelle que toutes mes « actualités » sont à retrouver et suivre sur ma page FB dont le lien se trouve dans ma bio. Il est possible qu'une petite annonce soit faite dans les jours à venir._**


	62. Chapitre 61

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Ça va chez vous ?

Moi ça va plutôt bien. Je suis très contente de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre. :)

.

Pour débuter, je remercie du fond du cœur les fantastiques lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review sur le chapitre de la semaine dernière. Vous avez été un peu moins nombreux que la semaine précédente donc j'espère que le texte n'a déçu personne. (Auquel cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire aussi. Les reviews ne sont pas uniquement faites pour recevoir des compliments.)

 **Je voulais également vous remercier tous autant que vous êtes. Cette fic' vient de dépasser les 60 000 lectures ce qui est, pour moi, vraiment énorme ! Chaque semaine, vous êtes plus que la précédente à venir lire mon histoire et je vous en remercie. Merci, merci, merci ! :D**

.

Dernière petite information avant d'enchaîner sur les RàRs anonymes : **J'AI PUBLIÉ UN NOUVEAU TEXTE** dimanche soir dernier. Il s'agit (encore) d'un **Dramione** , c'est un **OS** et il est à retrouver depuis ma bio (ou page FB) sous le doux nom de « **_Une sorte de famille_** ». J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir le découvrir et à laisser vos impressions. :)

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Guest** : En effet : heureusement que Scorp' a sollicité Hermione et que cette dernière n'a pas hésité à partir à la recherche Drago car sinon… ce très cher Monsieur Malefoy n'aurait plus été de ce monde. Espérons qu'il a compris la leçon et ne reproduira plus ses erreurs. :) Je te remerciiiiiiiiie pour ta review et je te souhaite également une excellente semaine ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Gros bisous !

 **MariePuffy** : « Bien le salut » à toi également ! Alors… je suis assez d'accord avec toi : Hermione se lamente globalement un peu trop sur son sort. Comme tu le soulignes, elle a effectivement subi un lourd traumatisme et la situation actuelle fait qu'elle se replonge dans la dépression mais après tout… elle pourrait _aussi_ choisir la solution la moins dure psychologiquement. Elle aime Drago, Drago l'aime et, dans l'ensemble, la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas avec lui c'est parce qu'elle pense que son devoir réside dans une séparation. Elle se dit qu'elle « mérite » en quelque sorte de souffrir. Après… est-ce qu'elle parviendra à tenir ainsi ? Ou non ? …

Concernant Drago, je suis d'accord : « c'est un vrai con ». Boire jusqu'à manquer de mourir tout seul dans sa cuisine en oubliant son fils et plus généralement tous ceux qu'il aime : c'est d'une idiotie sans équivalent. Mais c'est Drago… Comme tu le dis : heureusement que Scorp' est là pour sauver tout le monde ! Que ferions-nous sans lui ?!

Pour ce qui est d'Harry, je suis ravie que son attitude t'ait plu. :)

Idem pour les lettres au début. Globalement, les lecteurs ont beaucoup apprécié donc c'est top !

Pour ce qui est des petites fôteux d'ortho que tu as pu repérer… je suis sincèrement désolée. Le texte a pourtant été bêtaté mais je faisais tellement d'erreurs à cette époque que ma correctrice était plutôt débordée. Certaines ont dû lui échapper. :/

Des milliers de mercis pour ta nouvelle review ! J'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine te plaira. Des bisous pour toi également ! :*

.

Voilà ! Alors… comment va se dérouler cette nuit dans l'appartement ? Que se passera-t-il ensuite ? C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir sans plus tarder ! J'espère que ce soixante et unième chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

PS : un « petit » titre musical pour ce chapitre : « _Hysteria_ » du groupe Muse.

* * *

 **Chapitre 61 : Réflexions et confessions (Partie 2) **

Après le dîner, Hermione fit la vaisselle à la façon des Moldus, prétextant que cela la relaxait bien qu'elle désirait surtout retarder au maximum le moment où elle se retrouverait devant son ex-amant et qu'ils devraient aborder la question des couchages pour la nuit…

Malheureusement, Drago et elle n'avaient pas sali autant de vaisselle qu'elle l'espérait et la jeune femme se retrouva très rapidement désœuvrée. Elle se maudit d'avoir nettoyé l'appartement un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, ce qui l'obligeait à présent à rejoindre le blond dans le salon puisque n'ayant plus la moindre excuse pour repousser l'échéance.

Elle se présenta devant lui, affreusement gênée, ce qui ne sembla pas lui échapper. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise et elle comprit que la situation était aussi étrange pour lui que pour elle.

.

\- Prends la chambre, je vais rester ici, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Non, je finirai par te rejoindre, répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie en posant les yeux sur elle.

Hermione n'osa pas lui retourner son sourire et s'éclipsa en direction de son ancienne pièce.

.

Parvenue à destination, la Gryffondor poussa la porte puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit en se prenant le visage entre les mains. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes puis décida de se relever. Elle ôta son jean, le déposa sur une chaise avant d'aller se brosser les dents dans la salle de bain en faisant apparaître ce dont elle avait besoin grâce sa baguette. Inconsciemment ou non, elle se glissa ensuite sous les draps de son ancien lit, toujours vêtue de la chemise de Drago. Cela après avoir retiré son soutien-gorge et déplacé la clé de l'appartement - qui reposait toujours sur l'oreiller – qu'elle déposa sur l'une des deux tables de chevet.

Elle demeura ainsi, sur le côté droit du lit, la lumière allumée en fixant sans intermittence la porte de la chambre qui lui faisait face.

Au bout d'un moment, ce ne fut plus la porte qu'elle fixa. Ce furent deux longues jambes. Celles de son ex-amant. Lentement, son regard remonta jusqu'à son visage. Elle déglutit difficilement et le silence s'installa entre eux.

Doucement, Drago s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à être en mesure de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ceci fait, il s'immobilisa encore quelques instants puis commença à faire le tour du lit. En le voyant quitter son champ de vision, Hermione ferma brusquement les paupières, les serrant l'une contre l'autre très fortement. Elle s'obligea à respirer le plus calmement possible alors qu'elle entendait des bruissements de vêtements en arrière-plan. Rapidement, ces derniers s'arrêtèrent puis un nouveau bruissement, beaucoup plus proche, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses tympans. Celui de la couette et des draps d'un lit que l'on défaisait. La jeune femme arrêta complètement de respirer tandis que Drago se glissait à ses côtés. Dire qu'elle avait cru qu'il plaisantait en lui annonçant qu'il finirait par la rejoindre… Mais y avait-elle réellement cru ? N'était-ce pas, justement, la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas arrêté de fixer la porte depuis qu'elle s'était allongée dans le lit ? Parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait venir ? Qu'il la rejoindrait ?

.

Hermione se figea un peu plus en le sentant bouger puis, soudainement, tout s'arrêta. Un peu surprise, la brune jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Drago était bien allongé dans le lit, mais il lui tournait le dos et se tenait le plus loin possible d'elle.

La Gryffondor s'en sentit blessée tout autant qu'elle apprécia le geste… Il s'agissait d'une sensation très étrange et paradoxale mais elle ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps à ce propos et éteignit la lampe de chevet.

.

Le silence de la nuit s'abattit alors sur eux, lourd et pesant. Un silence qui s'éternisa et qu'Hermione aurait apprécié pouvoir briser, ce qu'elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à faire. Alors elle patienta, attendant que le sommeil vienne la cueillir tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était peine perdue. A présent plongée dans le noir, ses autres sens s'étaient accrus, son odorat le premier. Elle respirait le parfum de son ex-amant à plein poumon. Ce dernier semblait partout autour d'elle. Dans l'air, sur les draps dans lesquels elle était emmitouflée mais aussi et surtout, sur la chemise qu'elle portait toujours… Oui, l'odeur de Drago était partout et savoir que ce dernier se trouvait dans son dos et allongé dans le même lit qu'elle mettait les résolutions de la Gryffondor a très, très rude épreuve. Elle avait tellement envie, tellement _besoin_ de se retourner, de se coller à lui, de poser ses mains sur sa peau, d'en respirer l'odeur, de l'embrasser, de…

\- Je t'avais promis de te parler de ma cicatrice, je ne l'ai jamais fait.

La voix de Drago n'était qu'un murmure rauque mais provoqua une réaction immédiate sur Hermione dont l'épiderme se couvrit de chair de poule tandis que son corps était parcouru d'un léger frisson. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sorti. Elle dut donc la refermer, prendre une nouvelle inspiration, entrouvrir les lèvres et souffler :

\- Oh… euh… ce n'est pas…

\- Je pense que tu l'as compris maintenant, la coupa-t-il, je n'en ai jamais voulu. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était être marqué ou mourir, ma mère étant menacée également par le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Alors j'ai été marqué. La douleur était… Bref, à la seconde où le Lord a été défait par Potter, j'ai voulu m'en débarrasser. Mais, bien évidemment, en tant que Mangemort connu et reconnu, j'ai été envoyé à Azkaban jusqu'à mon procès. Lorsque ma mère et moi avons été libérés, grâce à Potter, elle est retournée vivre quelques temps au Manoir, seule. Moi, j'ai tenté par tous les moyens de me débarrasser de cette merde sur mon bras mais rien ne fonctionnait. Puis, un jour, alors que j'écumais les bars du Londres Moldu, je suis tombé sur Zabini. N'étant pas lui-même un Mangemort, il avait été libre comme l'air dès la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'a expliqué son projet de devenir potionniste et de monter un laboratoire. Au fil de la conversation et des Whisky, j'ai fini par lui parler de la Marque des Ténèbres et il a proposé de m'aider à m'en débarrasser. Sur ces entrefaites, il y a eu le coup monté de mon père et j'ai dû laisser tomber pour me marier avec la salope qu'il avait choisi à ma place et qui, bien évidemment, était enceinte… Une fois le mariage passé, j'ai pratiquement déménagé chez Zabini le temps qu'on trouve une solution, si bien que je n'ai pratiquement pas vu Astoria pendant toute sa grossesse.

Il marqua un temps de pause puis reprit la parole, Hermione étant accrochée à ses lèvres malgré qu'ils soient toujours dos à dos.

\- On a essayé des potions, des onguents, des sortilèges… Rien ne fonctionnait alors on a dû… changer de tactique. La Marque ne voulait pas disparaître de ma peau, alors on allait devoir faire disparaître la peau…

En entendant ces mots, Hermione frissonna une nouvelle fois mais certainement pas pour la même raison qu'auparavant.

\- Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu, c'était que la Marque se défendrait…

\- Se défendrait ? souffla Hermione dans la nuit.

\- Dès que le Médicomage qu'on avait embauché tentait de… « d'ôter » magiquement ma peau, la Marque me causait des douleurs insupportables malgré les anesthésies ou autres trucs. On a essayé de m'abrutir avec toutes les potions possibles et inimaginables mais c'était comme si la Marque les annihilait toutes. On a essayé pendant des semaines et un jour… j'en ai eu marre.

Tout le corps d'Hermione se tendit et elle redouta la suite. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire mais elle fut tout de même prise d'un affreux haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il poursuivit.

\- Je me suis assis, j'ai attaché mon bras grâce à la magie, j'ai pris le scalpel du Médicomage et j'ai… enlevé moi-même la Marque. À la Moldue. C'est Blaise qui m'a trouvé quelques minutes plus tard, évanoui. Il m'a jeté un sortilège de régénération sanguine en endiguant l'hémorragie comme il pouvait avant d'appeler le Médicomage. Ce dernier s'est ensuite occupé de moi mais, même absente de mon épiderme, la Marque était comme restée incrustée en moi et toute magie a été impuissante pour reconstruire les tissus de mon avant-bras. Il a donc fait comme il a pu et à ensuite recousu le tout, d'où la cicatrice. Même disparue, je la sens toujours, je sens toujours les pouvoirs de la Magie Noire… Excepté lorsque tu poses ta main dessus ou Scorpius. J'ai aussi essayé avec ma mère. C'est… différent de vous mais ça m'apaise tout de même un peu. J'en ai parlé à Blaise et il a émis une sorte de théorie. Pour lui, ce serait la « pureté » de la Magie de la personne qui déterminerait les sensations. Pour autant, lorsque lui pose sa main dessus et bien qu'il n'ait jamais été un Mangemort ou qu'il n'ait jamais pratiqué la Magie Noire à proprement parler, contrairement à ma mère par exemple, ça ne me fait pas comme avec toi ou Scorp'. Même entre vous il y a des différences alors je pense que ça dépend de… pas mal d'éléments.

Il s'arrêta de parler. Hermione, elle, choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, avait les yeux écarquillés dans le noir, se remémorant encore et encore les paroles de son ex-amant en en mesurant la portée et surtout l'horreur. Il avait été obligé de se mutiler lui-même pour venir à bout de la Marque. Sans anesthésie. Il avait, de plus, fait cela tout seul… Mettant, encore une fois, sa vie en péril… Hermione était révoltée contre lui, tout autant que contre ce salopard de Voldemort mais se sentait également peinée, triste, horrifiée… Bref, elle était sous le choc.

Pourtant, l'ensemble de ses tergiversations et pensées s'envolèrent, comme balayées par une légère brise, lorsqu'un bruissement se fit entendre dans son dos. Elle sentit du mouvement et comprit rapidement que Drago s'était tout simplement retourné dans le lit et faisait à présent face à son dos. Toutefois, Hermione, elle, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle était tout bonnement incapable de le faire. C'était comme si son corps venait de se détacher de son cerveau et qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Elle restait là, immobile et les yeux toujours ouverts, un bras collé le long de son corps tandis que son autre main était glissée entre l'oreiller et sa joue. Bien qu'elle fut totalement engourdie, Hermione ne fit rien pour - ou plutôt ne parvint pas à - la dégager afin que sa circulation sanguine se rétablisse. Non, elle demeurait couchée sur le flanc tandis que Drago, derrière elle, avait cessé de bouger. Il ne la touchait pas, son odeur ne se faisait pas plus entêtante mais le seul fait de savoir qu'il était tourné vers elle contracta encore davantage Hermione. Alors elle fit la seule chose dont elle était physiquement capable. Elle ouvrit la bouche et parla. De quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas parlé depuis des années.

\- Mes parents sont en Australie. Enfin je pense… Tout au moins, c'est là-bas que je les ai envoyés pendant la guerre. Pour les protéger. Des Mangemorts. Ils s'en seraient pris à eux pour m'atteindre. Les auraient torturés puis sans doute tués. Alors je leur ai effacé la mémoire et j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils quittent le pays. Ils ne se souviennent pas de moi. Peut-être ont-ils eu un nouvel enfant depuis. Peut-être ai-je un frère. Ou une sœur. Je n'en sais rien.

Sa voix était hachée et Hermione sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle poursuivit tout de même car c'était tout ce qu'elle était en mesure d'accomplir.

\- Après la guerre, j'ai voulu les retrouver, leur redonner la mémoire… Mais j'ai… j'ai eu peur. Une peur irrationnelle. J'avais peur qu'ils me rejettent, qu'ils ne comprennent pas mon choix et qu'ils décident, en toute connaissance de cause, de m'exclure de leur vie. Alors je n'ai rien fait. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley et les autres ont tenté de me convaincre et de me rassurer… Ronald avait même réservé un Portoloin pour l'Australie. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. Puis, rapidement, je suis tombée enceinte de ma fille. Alors j'ai encore repoussé l'échéance. Je me disais que sa naissance serait une bonne opportunité pour renouer avec eux… Mais, encore une fois, je ne l'ai pas fait. Une Gryffondor qui manque de courage…, rit-elle, désabusée. Bref, les années ont fini par passer et je ne l'ai jamais fait. Aujourd'hui, je me dis qu'il est tout simplement trop tard et que, même s'ils m'auraient pardonné au début… ils ne le feront jamais maintenant.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, souffla le blond dans son dos. Tu es leur fille. Dis-moi, à leur place, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

\- Si ma fille m'avait effacée la mémoire pendant près de quinze ans et qu'elle revenait finalement pour me la rendre ? Je lui en voudrais… Enormément, mais…

\- Mais ? l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Je finirai par lui pardonner car elle est ma fille et que je ne voudrais pas l'avoir hors de ma vie une seule seconde supplémentaire, murmura-elle finalement.

Drago resta silencieux et Hermione tenta tant bien que mal d'assimiler ses propres paroles. Parler de ses parents avait réveillé de vieux démons en elle mais, finalement, pas autant qu'elle aurait pu le craindre. A vrai dire, penser à ses parents était moins douloureux que de penser à sa fille et cela lui faisait du bien, même s'il s'agissait d'un « bien » plus que relatif. Cela était sans doute dû au fait que ses parents étaient vivants et pas Rose… Mais également à celui qu'ils avaient quitté sa vie depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle.

Peut-être étaient-ils décédés, finalement ? Elle ne le savait même pas… Elle n'avait jamais songé à cette possibilité. Elle ne l'avait même jamais envisagée ! Sentant la crise de panique poindre à l'horizon, Hermione s'imposa de faire le vide dans son esprit et prit de profondes inspirations, tentant d'endiguer ses larmes avant qu'elles ne s'échappent à nouveau de ses canaux lacrymaux.

Elle réussit finalement à prévenir sa crise de nerfs mais pas ses larmes qui roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle était néanmoins parvenue à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et commença par retirer sa main de sous sa joue. Elle étira ensuite lentement ses doigts afin d'y faire circuler son sang plus librement avant de porter sa main à son visage et d'essuyer ses pleurs.

Puis elle laissa retomber son bras, ferma les paupières et prit une nouvelle inspiration. Elle expira doucement par la bouche et recommença le processus trois fois de suite. A la quatrième inspiration, elle se retourna.

.

Son geste ne fut absolument pas prémédité et n'eut rien de lent ou même de gracieux. Elle s'était juste retournée dans le lit, suivant les pulsions de son corps qu'elle pensait pourtant contrôler. Hermione se retrouva alors face à Drago Malefoy mais ne le voyait pas, ni ne le touchait. Aucune parole, aucun son ne fut échangé. Ils demeurèrent immobiles, tous les deux.

Le cœur de la Gryffondor battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et elle était pratiquement certaine que, de là où il se tenait, son ex-amant pouvait l'entendre. Sa respiration aussi était bruyante puisque légèrement saccadée. Il y eut un bruissement d'étoffe et la jeune femme se statufia, ne respirant même plus. Pour autant, rien ne se produisit. Hermione eut envie de se gifler lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dérangée par ce fait, qu'elle aurait aimé que quelque chose se produise. Que ce bruit d'étoffe soit suivi de quelque chose… Si Drago avait agi, s'il l'avait touchée de n'importe qu'elle manière que ce soit, elle n'aurait pas résisté, elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé. Peut-être même l'aurait-elle encouragé…

En inspirant une énième bouffée chargée de son parfum, des images et des sensations commencèrent à se former et à se faire ressentir dans l'esprit ainsi que le corps de la Gryffondor. Des images comme le corps de Drago. Des sensations comme sa peau sous la sienne. L'autorité de ses baisers. Le goût de sa langue… Ses mains sur…

Non ! Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Elle avait choisi ! Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Rien n'avait changé. Le mensonge de Drago était toujours là et lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

Non, rien n'avait changé mais ne pourrait-elle pas, pour une fois en près de trois mois et demi, déposer les armes ? Donner à son corps et son esprit ce qu'ils semblaient tant réclamer ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Tout simplement car elle savait que cela serait encore plus dur par la suite. Mais ne pouvait-elle pas s'accorder _une_ nuit loin de tous cauchemars ? Elle n'avait d'ailleurs même pas pris sa potion de Sommeil sans Rêve avant de se coucher et était pratiquement certaine de passer, de nouveau, une affreuse nuit. Alors juste une fois…

Tout en pesant indéfiniment le pour et le contre, Hermione avait inconsciemment fait glisser l'une de ses mains sur le matelas, entre les oreillers. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque ses doigts butèrent contre quelque chose de dur et froid. Elle n'avait pourtant avancé sa main que de dix centimètres tout au plus… Pourtant, il s'agissait bien les doigts de Drago qu'elle sentait et qui, comme les siens, semblaient avoir échappés au contrôle de leur propriétaire. Ou alors était-ce volontaire ? Le bruissement quelques minutes plus tôt… _C'était_ volontaire.

Hermione arrêta subitement de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. D'elle-même, elle venait d'enrouler ses doigts autour de ceux du Serpentard qui se laissa totalement faire. Hermione ferma inconsciemment les paupières qu'elle avait rouverte de surprise. Elle se laissa envahir par les sensations que la peau de Drago sur la sienne lui procurait. L'impression que plus rien n'existait en dehors d'eux, dans ce lit, à cet instant présent, fit presque pleurer de joie la Gryffondor qui, pour la première fois en près de trois mois et demi, sentait sa douleur se retirer dans un coin de sa tête. Un petit coin dans lequel elle se mura et demeura silencieuse, pour le moment. Ne réfléchissant pas, Hermione se concentra totalement sur la main de Drago, toujours scellée à la sienne. Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, la sensation de picotement qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son contact était toujours bien présente.

Lentement, mais de façon saccadée, leurs doigts se détachèrent progressivement les uns des autres mais ils ne rompirent pas leur contact. Pendant qu'Hermione laissait sa main progresser sur le poignet puis sur l'avant-bras du Serpentard, ce dernier en faisait de même avec elle. La peau de la jeune femme se couvrit de chair de poule alors que ses doigts, à lui, remontaient le long de son bras. Hermione, elle, avait déposé sa main sur sa cicatrice et la laissa même lorsque l'avant-bras de Drago se suréleva légèrement. Après l'avoir caressée du bout des doigts jusqu'à son épaule, il déposa tout simplement sa main sur sa joue et elle accueillit la fraîcheur de sa paume avec bonheur. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes tandis qu'un soupir de bien-être s'échappait de ses lèvres. Doucement, il passa son pouce sur sa joue, y chassant les dernières traces de larmes. Son geste était empreint d'une rare tendresse et cela plongea Hermione dans le plus grand des troubles, perdue entre l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui porter et la peur de la douleur que ces gestes provoqueraient une fois que cette soirée ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, souffla Drago.

En entendant sa réplique, qu'il avait si souvent pris l'habitude de lui dire lorsqu'ils étaient encore… ensemble, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire qui ne traduisait pas uniquement son amusement mais également et surtout, la peine que lui infligeait ces mots qui lui remémoraient une époque révolue. Une époque où elle avait le _droit_ d'aimer Drago Malefoy… où elle n'avait pas connaissance de son « mensonge » … Une époque presque bénie.

\- Tu continues.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? murmura-t-elle en retour.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Sa réponse fit naître un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui se statufia lorsqu'elle sentit le pouce de Drago quitter sa joue pour tracer le contour de sa bouche. Il n'y demeura cependant pas et retrouva bientôt sa place, sur sa pommette. La Gryffondor put alors respirer un peu plus naturellement.

.

La main toujours posée sur la cicatrice de son ex-amant, Hermione revivait les événements de la journée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé, en se réveillant ce matin-là, qu'elle ne passerait pas la nuit chez elle le soir venu, qu'elle se rendrait chez Drago Malefoy, que celui-ci serait en train de mourir seul dans sa cuisine, qu'elle lui sauverait la vie, qu'ils dîneraient ensemble, qu'ils se disputeraient une énième fois et qu'ils finiraient dans le même lit…

« Mourir » … oui, Drago avait failli mourir… Si Scorpius avait décidé d'attendre ne serait-ce que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour envoyer sa lettre, si elle-même avait mis plus de temps avant de se décider à se rendre au Manoir ou si elle s'était tout d'abord rendue en France avant de venir à l'appartement… Drago serait mort. A cette pensée, Hermione fut secouée par un frisson d'angoisse et de peur. Elle sentit la main de Drago se surélever de quelques millimètres, comme s'il craignait que ce soit son contact qui provoque ce genre de réaction chez elle. Or, c'était justement maintenant qu'elle avait pris la mesure de ce qu'il aurait réellement pu se produire, qu'Hermione en avait besoin. Alors, de même que lorsqu'elle s'était retournée dans le lit pour lui faire face quelques minutes plus tôt, elle n'hésita pas.

Elle lâcha son avant-bras et se propulsa littéralement en avant. En sentant son corps, soudainement collé au sien, Hermione perdit le peu de réserves qu'elle possédait encore et s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait revêtu un tee-shirt pour la nuit, certainement pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise et elle y agrippa ses doigts, ramenant son visage au niveau de la base de cou. Il y eu un moment de latence puis le Serpentard referma les bras sur elle, enfouissant son propre visage dans ses cheveux. Plaquée contre lui, Hermione se sentait bien. Tout simplement. Elle respirait son odeur à plein poumon, ne pensait plus à rien et appréciait seulement de pouvoir profiter du paradoxal sentiment de protection qu'il lui procurait.

.

Il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de la tenir serrée dans ses bras. Ce qui devint très rapidement insuffisant pour Hermione qui sentait une partie de la peau délicate de la clavicule de Drago sous sa propre joue. Elle avait tellement envie de la humer, de l'embrasser, de la mordre, d'y passer sa langue. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne _devait_ pas. Elle tenta de résister au maximum en essayant de détourner son attention de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir au niveau de son visage. Malheureusement pour elle, cela ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle avait sous les mains. Ses deux paumes reposaient sur les pectoraux de son ex-amant, serrant le tissu de son vêtement. Ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir au niveau de ses jambes n'était pas mieux. Sa peau nue touchait celle du Serpentard qui ne portait qu'un boxer, tout comme elle ne portait qu'un bas de sous vêtement au-dessous de sa chemise. Cette dernière avait beau être ample, elle ne descendait pas plus bas de ses fesses…

Une torture. C'était tout simplement une torture. Etre dans ses bras mais ne pas pouvoir le caresser. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne mais ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser… C'était une torture pour Hermione. Mais une torture dont elle ne tentait absolument pas de s'échapper. D'ailleurs, même si elle l'avait voulu, elle ne l'aurait pu. Drago avait resserré sa prise autour de son corps, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se volatilise sous ses doigts et qu'il voulait tout faire pour la retenir.

Au fur et à mesure, Hermione relâcha doucement son haut pour simplement poser ses mains contre son torse. Elle sentit Drago se tendre encore davantage mais il ne bougea pas. Tout au moins, Hermione ne capta pas ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle contre son oreille. L'intégralité de son corps se contracta en un millième de seconde et ses doigts se crispèrent de nouveau autour son vêtement. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent progressivement alors qu'elle le sentait s'approcher encore un peu plus, jusqu'à murmurer d'une voix délicieusement rauque :

\- Tu me manques. Tellement.

Hermione dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas se dégager de son emprise et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Au lieu de cela, elle posa son front contre la peau du cou de Drago, ses mains toujours agrippées à son teeshirt. Son souffle se faisait erratique mais elle parvint à lui souffler en retour :

\- Toi aussi. Toi aussi tu me manques. Affreusement. Mais rien n'a changé.

Tout d'abord, il ne bougea pas. Ne dit rien. Puis, délicatement, sa main gauche vint dégager une partie du visage de la Gryffondor qui était envahi par ses boucles brunes. Il les repoussa derrière son épaule avant de déposer de nouveau ses doigts froids contre sa peau puis de les faire glisser jusqu'à attraper son menton entre son pouce et son index. De manière instinctive, Hermione se dégagea légèrement de lui alors qu'elle le sentait se pencher vers elle. Elle retint son souffle tandis que ses lèvres se posaient délicatement au niveau de sa pompette. S'il dérivait son baiser à ce moment-là, si sa bouche terminait sa course sur sa sienne en cet instant précis, Hermione ne résisterait pas. Elle ne le repousserait pas et l'encouragerait peut-être, même… Tout comme elle avait affirmé ne pas le repousser s'il la touchait, quelques minutes auparavant.

Drago ne l'avait pas embrassé pas. Tout au moins pas sur ses lèvres. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa pommette, il s'était légèrement reculé. Puis le bout de son nez avait tracé un sillon descendant jusqu'à son oreille, de nouveau. Hermione ressentit ainsi une seconde fois le souffle chaud du Serpentard contre sa peau sensible mais, à l'inverse de la première, il ne dit rien. Pas avant d'avoir embrassé le creux de son oreille. Geste auquel Hermione réagit presque mécaniquement en se plaquant encore plus contre lui tandis que son corps était secoué d'un frisson.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis désolé.

Sa voix était empreinte de remords et Hermione eut, de nouveau, toutes les peines du monde à ne pas flancher.

\- Je sais, Drago. Je sais que tu es désolé et que, si tu le pouvais, tu ferais certainement les choses différemment. Ça ne change rien. J'ai l'impression de les… trahir… Tu comprends ?

Il ne répondit pas mais finit par acquiescer, lentement, son visage toujours au niveau de son oreille.

.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Hermione parvenant finalement à trouver un équilibre entre son désir d'embrasser Drago et son devoir. Elle resta donc dans ses bras, la joue contre son torse alors que, lui, la conservait plaquée contre lui et le visage à moitié dans ses cheveux.

Son esprit fini par s'embrumer encore de mauvaises pensées. Plus spécifiquement de celles relatives à la façon dont elle avait trouvé Drago en arrivant… En train de s'étouffer. En train de mourir.

\- Promets-moi que tu vas arrêter de boire, dit-elle, la voix déchirée par la vision d'horreur que lui offrait son esprit.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, tu le sais, répondit-il doucement.

S'en fut trop pour Hermione qui se remit à pleurer. Contrairement au moment où elle avait craqué à propos de ses parents, là, il ne s'agissait pas de larmes de tristesse. Non, à présent, il s'agissait de larmes de colère et de rage qui inondaient ses joues avant de poursuivre leur chemin sur le tee-shirt de son abruti d'ex-amant.

\- Promets-moi ! ordonna-t-elle en serrant les dents, sans se détacher de lui pour autant.

\- Hermione…

\- Drago, promets… moi !

Ses sanglots étaient largement perceptibles dans sa voix qui s'était voulue forte mais qui avait été entrecoupée par l'un d'entre eux. Elle ne sut pas si c'était cela qui le fit changer d'avis mais il finit par murmurer :

\- D'accord. Je te promets de ne plus boire.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis !

\- Si. Nous irons jusqu'à faire un Serment Inviolable si tu le souhaites.

Il y eu un blanc puis Hermione s'écarta de lui, plaçant son visage face au sien même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si, très sérieux.

Choquée, elle ne dit tout d'abord rien puis finit par ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais il la devança.

\- Je vais allumer. Tu veux bien attraper ta baguette ?

Prenant conscience que tout, dans son attitude, transpirait la sincérité, Hermione rattrapa le bras qu'il avait tendu derrière lui pour allumer la lumière. Elle enroula ses doigts aux siens avant d'attirer son bras vers elle.

\- Promets-moi de vive voix et je te croirai, dit-elle, sans lâcher sa main.

\- Certaine ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Alors je te promets de ne plus toucher à l'alcool si c'est pour boire jusqu'à manquer de mourir tout seul dans ma cuisine comme un pauvre con. Satisfaite ?

Elle acquiesça, chose qu'il ne vit pas, mais il sembla considérer son silence comme un assentiment.

\- Et maintenant, à moi de te demander quelque chose : arrête de pleurer, reprit-il sur un ton plus léger.

Hermione eut un mince sourire.

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Non, tu vas le faire, Granger.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé, ironisa-t-elle toujours face à lui.

\- Tu devrais savoir que je n'ai jamais été gentil.

\- Hum…

\- As-tu arrêté de pleurer ? se renseigna-t-il.

\- Presque.

Elle l'entendit émettre un petit rire.

\- C'est bien. Viens dormir maintenant.

Face à cet ordre, Hermione resta interdite. Puis, au bout de longues secondes, elle se rapprocha à nouveau de Drago, se retourna puis se glissa dans ses bras, son dos contre le torse du Serpentard. Son attitude était, de toute évidence, celle attendue par ce dernier car il referma les bras autour d'elle, l'attirant un peu plus contre son corps, avant de lui-même trouver une position confortable pour la nuit. Une fois que cela fut fait, il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Dors.

}{

Elle ne répondit pas à son nouvel ordre mais Drago sentit Hermione remuer très légèrement, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait trouvé une bonne position pour dormir, puis elle ne bougea plus du tout, ni ne parla. Il ne sut combien de temps il demeura parfaitement immobile, écoutant simplement la femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras inspirer, puis expirer. De façon spontanée, il cala sa propre respiration sur la sienne. L'écouter respirer l'apaisait. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Quand elle était là, son corps pressé contre le sien, il oubliait presque le calvaire que ces derniers mois avaient été pour lui…

.

Sans elle, sans Scorpius, Drago n'avait pas tenu longtemps. Au début, il avait cherché la compagnie de Blaise ou même celle de sa mère mais il était, très rapidement, retombé dans ses anciens travers. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, ne communiquant avec son meilleur ami que dans le cadre professionnel et avec sa mère que lorsqu'elle lui envoyait un hibou ou requérait son aide pour telle ou telle tâche qu'elle ne pouvait plus accomplir seule.

En dehors de cela, Drago était resté désespérément seul. Seul avec ses bouteilles. Pendant les premiers temps, il n'avait bu que jusqu'à ne plus penser. Penser à son fils qu'il avait hâte de voir rentrer mais auquel il avait fini par, paradoxalement, ne plus répondre avec régularité, penser à Hermione qui lui manquait à en crever. D'ailleurs, c'était bien ce qu'il avait fini par lui arriver, cet après-midi-là. Il lui était rapidement apparu que sa résistance à l'alcool augmentait et, de ce fait, il lui avait toujours fallut boire davantage pour continuer à anesthésier au maximum la douleur que l'absence de deux des trois personnes qu'il n'avait jamais aimé dans sa vie lui infligeait. Mais, ce jour-là, n'avait pas été un jour comme les autres. Cet après-midi-là, il en avait eu marre de simplement mettre ses pensées en pause pour quelques instants. Il avait eu envie qu'elles s'arrêtent. Plus longtemps. Alors il avait bu. Encore et encore jusqu'à finalement sombrer. Il était parti se chercher une nouvelle bouteille quand il s'était finalement écroulé sur le sol de sa cuisine. Tout au moins, c'est ce qu'il supposait puisqu'il ne se souvenait pratiquement de rien. Il était en revanche sûr d'une chose : sombrer lui avait fait du bien.

Un bien qui avait très rapidement pris une saveur atrocement acre lorsqu'il était finalement revenu à lui et qu'il avait posé les yeux sur le visage paniqué et furieux d'Hermione Granger. Au début, il avait cru qu'il rêvait puis, lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de la gifle qu'elle promettait de lui administrer une fois qu'il irait mieux, il avait su qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ensuite, tout était redevenu noir puis il s'était de nouveau réveillé. Seul. Alors il avait pensé que, finalement, son subconscient avait dû inventer Hermione. En avisant la bouteille de Whisky devant lui, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Mais _elle_ était finalement revenue, lui prouvant qu'il ne l'avait définitivement pas imaginée mais _elle_ lui avait fait un sermon puis l'avait giflé. De toute ses forces.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait pris la mesure de ce qu'il se produisait. De ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui avait assuré que le coma éthylique n'avait pas été recherché mais, bien qu'il se soit promis de ne plus jamais le faire, Drago lui avait mentit. Il l'avait recherché. Simplement pour oublier un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude qu'il était Drago Malefoy, un ex-Mangemort qui avait subi plus de douleurs physiques que la plupart des personnes sur cette foutue planète, qui avait eu une femme et un fils dont il n'avait jamais voulu, qui avait finalement aimé son fils plus que tout au monde. Un homme dont la mère avait manqué de mourir et qui avait fait ce qu'il s'était promis, depuis tout petit, de ne jamais faire. Il était tombé amoureux. D'Hermione Granger de surcroit. Il lui était alors arrivé ce pourquoi il s'était toujours interdit d'aimer. Elle l'avait quitté. A cause de lui.

Voilà ce que Drago avait voulu oublier un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Cependant, lorsqu'Hermione l'avait giflé, il avait pris conscience des choses qu'il occultait à agir ainsi. Il était le père d'un enfant. Un enfant plus _pur_ et aimant que lui-même ne le serait jamais. Il était le fils d'une mère qui avait à présent besoin de lui. Il était la clef de voûte de sa famille. Ôtez-la et tout s'effondrerait. Ôtez-la et il ne resterait rien d'autre qu'un tas de gravats.

Non, Drago ne pouvait pas continuer à jouer à ce petit jeu. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il allait devoir faire passer les besoins des autres avant les siens et il savait qu'on avait _besoin_ de _lui_. Son fils avait besoin de lui. Sa mère avait besoin de lui. Il avait supplié cette dernière de se battre pour ne pas l'abandonner alors il allait, aujourd'hui, devoir lui retourner la pareille. Pour eux. Et pour Hermione. La seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée. Il savait qu'il n'ouvrirait jamais plus son cœur à une autre. Il était condamné avec elle.

.

L'objet de ses pensées remua très légèrement contre lui. Le Serpentard baissa instinctivement le regard sur elle, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Hermione poussa un mince soupir d'aise et un sourire étira les lèvres de Drago. Il savait qu'elle s'était endormie depuis de longues minutes déjà et la savoir si bien dans ses bras chassa définitivement ses préoccupations. Il arrêta de penser à ce qu'il avait fait, à ce qui aurait pu se produire si Hermione n'était pas arrivée à temps, au manque de cette dernière et il profita simplement de sa présence, de ce qui serait, très certainement, la dernière nuit qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Elle lui avait assuré que rien n'avait changé de son côté, lui avait confié qu'elle avait l'impression de trahir sa famille en étant avec lui et, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être, il le comprenait. Il comprenait car, à sa place, il aurait sans doute eu la même réaction. Voire pire. Alors il profita simplement de la chance qui s'offrait à lui de pouvoir profiter d'une nuit supplémentaire avec Hermione et ferma les paupières, enfouissant son visage dans ses boucles brunes pour s'enivrer de son odeur jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne vienne finalement le cueillir pour l'emporter un peu plus loin.

 _OoOoOoO_

Drago mit de longues secondes avant de finalement émerger de son sommeil et mit encore plus de temps à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait et surtout… d'avec _qui_ il s'y trouvait. Dans la nuit, il s'était retourné sur le dos et avait, de toute évidence, entraîné Hermione avec lui puisqu'elle était toujours dans ses bras mais sa tête reposait à présent au niveau de sa clavicule. Elle aussi avait assurément bougé pendant son sommeil, sans que cela n'ait quoique ce soit à voir avec ses propres mouvements, puisque la Gryffondor avait glissé sa main sous son tee-shirt. Drago pouvait sentir sa paume ainsi que ses doigts fins au niveau de ses abdominaux et cette sensation le réveilla pleinement. Des rais de lumières provenant de l'extérieur filtraient au travers des volets et, lorsqu'il porta son regard sur elle, le Serpentard distingua très clairement la silhouette d'Hermione. Elle était pelotonnée contre lui, sa propre chemise toujours sur le dos.

En la voyant ainsi vêtue, la veille au soir et d'autant plus lorsqu'il avait pu percevoir l'odeur de son gel douche et de son shampoing sur elle, Drago avait failli devenir fou. Ce qui ne s'était guère amélioré par la suite lorsque la jeune femme lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Il avait, à de très nombreuses reprises, manqué de l'embrasser mais sachant pertinemment qu'elle finirait par le lui reprocher, même si elle se laissait aller à répondre à son baiser sur le moment, Drago n'avait rien tenté. Et que cela avait pu être difficile. Alors, en la voyant ainsi à présent, collée contre son corps, sa main inconsciemment passée sous son haut, à même sa peau, il eut vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Pulsions d'autant plus complexes à contrôler du fait de son érection matinale…

Il préféra donc refermer ses paupières et tenter de se rendormir le temps qu'elle-même se réveille, conservant tout de même la main qu'il avait enroulé de manière possessive autour de la taille d'Hermione pendant la nuit. Son plan fonctionna si bien qu'il sombra une nouvelle fois et ce, pendant de très longues minutes.

.

Ce fut la contraction de la main d'Hermione sur son ventre qui le réveilla. Elle devait être en train d'émerger elle-même car elle la retira prestement avant de se redresser sur son coude, visiblement un peu perdue. Drago n'en manqua pas une miette et ressentit une drôle de sensation lorsqu'elle posa finalement les yeux sur lui avant d'afficher un léger sourire mi-désolé, mi-gêné.

\- Excuse-moi pour…

Elle regarda sa main qui avait à présent quitté ses abdominaux. Il secoua légèrement la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser. Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire, un peu plus franc que le premier. Drago le lui retourna avant de la détailler. Ses cheveux étaient un amas de nœuds pratiquement indescriptible, elle avait les yeux de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas assez dormi et un pan de sa chemise pendait négligemment sur son épaule droite, dénudée. Elle capta son regard et s'assit sur le lit avant de remettre prestement son vêtement en place. Cela n'empêcha nullement Drago de continuer à l'observer comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu alors que, soyons honnêtes, elle n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas à son avantage en cet instant précis.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux et en rosissant très légèrement.

\- Comme quoi ? répondit-il sans arrêter de la fixer.

\- Comme… _ça_.

Il ne dit rien de plus mais continua à l'observer.

\- Drago, arrête !

Elle ne semblait pas fâchée mais le blond voyait bien qu'elle était tout de même gênée par la situation.

\- Non, dit-il simplement en s'installant un peu plus confortablement contre son oreiller.

\- Si ! Arrête de me fixer.

Il secoua la tête, un sourire en coin se peignant sur ses lèvres. Hermione arqua un sourcil.

\- On dirait un enfant…

\- Je sais, répondit-il posément.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Eh bien moi si ! Alors arrête de me regarder.

\- Non.

\- Drago…

\- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder, que je sache. Tu vas faire quoi ? M'arracher les yeux ? Me rendre aveugle ? railla-t-il.

\- Oui, si tu n'arrêtes pas.

\- Je prends le risque, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

En face de lui, Hermione ne put retenir un petit rire.

\- Tu es insupportable.

\- Je sais.

\- Je sais que tu le sais… C'est ce qui est le pire !

Il haussa simplement les épaules ce qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez, arrête, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Non.

\- Drago, arrête !

\- Non.

\- Ça suffit !

Il lui tira la langue pour toute réponse. Elle haussa de nouveau un sourcil.

\- Parfait, tu veux jouer à l'enfant ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Elle attrapa l'oreiller libre avant de lui écraser fortement sur le visage.

\- Voilà, comme ça, au moins, tu ne peux plus me voir.

Il tenta de se dégager mais elle maintint l'oreiller en place en s'appuyant dessus.

\- Tu m'étouffes, Granger !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, rigola-t-elle. Je sais que tu as la tête tournée sur le côté et rien que le fait que tu puisses me parler, signifie clairement que je ne t'étouffe pas.

Drago ne répondit pas et tenta une autre tactique pour se dégager. Pendant qu'elle était occupée à maintenir l'oreiller sur lui pour qu'il arrête de la regarder, il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à elle. Il l'attrapa soudainement au niveau de la taille et la plaqua à côté de lui. Hermione poussa un cri de surprise et lâcha l'oreiller. Profitant de la situation, Drago se dégagea de son emprise et se plaça au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle était prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il l'observa de nouveau et elle s'arrêta rapidement de rire mais conserva tout de même un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle libéra l'une de ses mains, qui était coincée entre leur corps et la porta à son visage. Elle la déposa avec délicatesse sur ses yeux, le plongeant dans un noir relatif. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son mouvement. Lui-même dégagea l'un de ses bras, se maintenant en équilibre uniquement sur son coude et alla attraper la main de la Gryffondor dans la sienne. Elle ne résista pas lorsqu'il la retira de ses yeux. Et elle ne fit aucun mouvement, non plus, lorsqu'il la porta à ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser puis de la ramener sur le matelas, près d'elle.

Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré son geste, Hermione ne l'avait pas quitté du regard et une expression amusée naquit sur le visage du Serpentard.

\- Et qui regarde qui maintenant ?

Elle roula des yeux mais conserva son sourire. Merlin qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser. Juste de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une dernière fois. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas. Elle sembla capter son changement d'humeur car elle perdit également son sourire au profit d'un expression presque désolée.

Elle était là, dans son lit, sous lui, ses grands yeux chocolat vrillés dans les siens et lui… il ne pouvait rien faire. S'il l'embrassait, elle le repousserait et lui en voudrait. Elle était là, juste devant lui et il préféra fermer les yeux. Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Il lui était trop difficile de réfréner encore et encore ses pulsions. Qu'il se sentait idiot ! Il n'était qu'un putain d'idiot amoureux qui ne pouvait même pas avoir la femme qu'il aimait ! Il était maudit !

Alors il ferma juste les yeux, demeurant immobile mais ne la regardant plus. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes lorsque, soudainement, il sentit les doigts d'Hermione se poser sur sa joue. Plus par instinct qu'autre chose, il rouvrit les paupières. Elle était là et l'observait toujours, mais son regard avait changé. Plus aucune lueur d'excuse n'y était visible… Drago fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Puis, lentement, la main de la Gryffondor glissa sur sa joue. Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait tout simplement la laisser retomber, elle la fit dévier au dernier moment et ses doigts naviguèrent sur son cou pour rejoindre la base de sa nuque. Ne voulant surtout pas se méprendre sur son geste, Drago resta de marbre. Le bras sur lequel il était appuyé était tout engourdi, il avait faim et soif mais il s'en foutait totalement. Hermione était là, dans son lit, sous lui, l'observait et… exerçait à présent une infime pression sur sa nuque pour l'inciter à… se rapprocher d'elle ? Préférant être _totalement_ certain, il attendit un autre geste de sa part et lorsqu'elle lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de passer un second bras derrière sa nuque, ses intentions semblèrent plus que claires pour lui et il n'hésita pas.

.

Il fondit littéralement sur elle, lui arrachant un nouvel éclat de rire qu'il recouvrit bien vite de ses lèvres. Il y déposa un simple et chaste baiser avant de se reculer très légèrement. En face de lui, Hermione le regardait toujours, ses bras croisés derrière sa nuque mais plus aucun signe d'amusement n'étirait ses traits. Évidemment, lui avait envie de bien plus. Réclamait bien plus. Or, il demeura de nouveau impassible. En revanche, lorsqu'elle se rapprocha d'elle-même, déposant une seconde fois ses douces lèvres contre sa bouche, Drago ne put se retenir.

Il transforma rapidement le chaste baiser qu'elle lui offrait en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux et les battements de son cœur se firent encore plus violents à partir du moment où il la sentit y répondre. Il colla son corps contre le sien, l'une de ses mains se plaçant au niveau de la taille de la Gryffondor alors que sa langue franchissait ses lèvres et venait glisser le long de celle de la jeune femme. Il mordilla l'inférieure et le léger gémissement qu'elle poussa sonna comme la plus belle des mélodies à ses oreilles. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin sous sa chemise alors que la langue d'Hermione se glissait, elle, jusqu'à la sienne et qu'elle se mettait à fourrager dans ses cheveux au même instant.

En sentant sa peau sous la sienne, Drago perdit le peu de retenue qu'il possédait encore et lâcha bientôt ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou. Il la vit fermer les yeux de plaisir, son corps se tendant sous lui. Il mordilla bientôt la peau sensible du lobe de son oreille et fut très satisfait de la sentir frissonner. Lascivement, le Serpentard traça un sillon avec son nez de son oreille jusqu'à sa clavicule qu'il embrassa. Lorsqu'il releva finalement les yeux vers Hermione, il vit qu'elle l'observait. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de nouveaux échanges de regards et remonta au niveau de ses lèvres qu'il posséda avec autorité pendant que la main qu'il avait placé sous sa chemise faisait le chemin inverse avant de venir se placer au niveau des premiers boutons fermés du vêtement. Ses gestes se firent empressés et exceptionnellement malhabiles. Lui qui, habituellement, savait se contrôler, laissait son corps et surtout son désir lui dicter totalement sa conduite. Comme Hermione semblait faire la même chose de son côté également, cela ne posa de problèmes à aucun d'entre eux.

Arrivés au milieu de son périple visant à la débarrasser de sa chemise, Drago dut s'arrêter momentanément pour permettre à la jeune femme de lui ôter son propre tee-shirt. Il en profita pour lui voler un énième baiser, ce qui la fit sourire, puis il termina de la dévêtir, caressant son épiderme du bout des doigts à mesure qu'il détachait chaque bouton. Lorsqu'il libéra finalement le dernier, il n'écarta pas tout de suite les deux pans du tissu. Il préféra tracer un sillon de baisers humides sur le couloir de peau qui se dessinait sous lui jusqu'à remonter au niveau des lèvres d'Hermione qu'il emprisonna une nouvelle fois. Il sentit ses ongles caresser son dos et s'y enfoncer légèrement lorsqu'il mordilla sa langue et qu'elle poussa un maigre gémissement.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Drago déposa sa main au niveau du sternum de la jeune femme puis la fit glisser sous le pan gauche de sa chemise. Elle gémit encore lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent son sein. Il s'y attarda quelques instants puis dégagea le second côté de sa chemise, libérant totalement sa poitrine. A peine cela fut-il accompli qu'il quitta les lèvres d'Hermione pour déposer les siennes sur son sein gauche. Il l'embrassa, le lécha et le mordit, la Gryffondor s'arquant sous lui. Sentir sa peau sous sa bouche, en humer l'odeur et l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses fut tout aussi douloureux qu'exaltant. Douloureux car cela faisait trois mois et demi qu'il n'avait plus touché le corps d'une femme, ce qui exacerbait n'importe quelle sensation encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée et exaltant car il avait, aujourd'hui, l'occasion de le faire avec celle qu'il aimait. Et Merlin que c'était bon.

Après le gauche, Drago s'attarda sur son sein droit tandis qu'Hermione fourrageait sauvagement dans ses cheveux, son corps étant parcouru de spasmes de plaisir. Après avoir rendu son sein tout aussi dur et dressé que l'autre, il remonta une nouvelle fois au niveau de son visage. Il attrapa son menton entre son pouce et son index et lui donna un baiser qui les laissa tous les deux pantelants. Drago sentait la poitrine d'Hermione se soulever à un rythme saccadé et venir se cogner contre la sienne. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres puis se redressa légèrement. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et plongea ses prunelles gorgées de désir dans les siennes. La voir ainsi lui fit tout aussi mal que plaisir et il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus retarder l'échéance. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées et qu'elle voulait lui donner son accord tacite, Hermione détourna les yeux de lui, lui offrant un accès illimité à son cou. Drago ne tergiversa pas et plongea instantanément, couvrant la moindre parcelle de sa peau de baisers, tout en traçant un sillon descendant. Arrivé au niveau de son nombril, il la sentit se contracter quelque peu puis, rapidement, beaucoup plus fortement.

\- Drago…, souffla-t-elle.

\- Détends-toi, répondit-il sur le même ton, pensant simplement qu'elle émettait des réserves vis-à-vis de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

\- Non Drago... Scorpius !

En entendant le nom de son fils, le blond releva immédiatement le visage vers elle. Hermione arborait un regard paniqué et pointait du doigt le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Suivant la ligne imaginaire tracée par sa main, Drago se pencha alors pour regarder l'heure. Il était onze heures quinze… et son fils devait déjà être arrivé à la gare depuis déjà un quart d'heure !

\- Putain ! jura-t-il fortement.

Il y eut un moment de flottement au cours duquel Hermione et lui se regardèrent puis le Serpentard se redressa prestement tandis que la jeune femme en faisant autant.

}{

Hermione reboutonna rapidement sa chemise alors que Drago naviguait dans la chambre pour trouver ses vêtements. Elle-même enfila son jean et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, ses chaussures dans une main et s'apprêtant à se rendre dans le salon pour récupérer son écharpe et son manteau. Elle l'actionna tandis que Drago filait très rapidement en direction de la salle de bain mais elle s'immobilisa. Elle aurait juré avoir perçu le son d'une voix en provenance du salon. Tendant l'oreille, Hermione se figea lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

\- Drago ? appela-t-elle à voix basse en se retournant vers lui.

Il en avait déjà terminé dans la salle de bain et était revenu dans la chambre pour enfiler prestement ses chaussures.

\- Quoi ? répondit-il distraitement.

\- Tu as invité quelqu'un ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Euh… je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le salon…

Il releva brusquement la tête vers elle. L'étrange bruit se fit entendre une nouvelle fois, suivit d'un juron étouffé. Le Serpentard se redressa d'un bon.

\- Reste-là, ordonna-t-il en passant près d'elle, baguette en main.

Mais Hermione n'allait certainement pas demeurer cachée alors qu'on était peut-être en train de cambrioler son… l'appartement du Serpentard. Elle empoigna sa baguette également, lâcha ses chaussures et se précipita à sa suite. Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'arcade délimitant le salon du couloir. Le blond se plaqua à moitié contre le mur mais Hermione, en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était, pénétra carrément dans la pièce, prête à se servir de la magie pour chasser l'intrus qui osait pénétrer chez… Drago.

Après un « bordel, Hermione, reste-là ! » qu'elle entendit mais n'écouta pas le moins du monde, le blond s'élança à sa suite. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil circulaire mais la pièce semblait totalement vide. Pour autant, le bruit leur parvint une nouvelle fois aux oreilles et semblait à présent provenir… de l'autre couloir. Les deux ex-amants bondirent en avant, baguettes au poing et se précipitèrent dans le couloir où ils tombèrent sur…

\- Scorpius ?!

* * *

Bon, cela m'arrive assez rarement mais je crois que je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire... J'espère juste que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Dans tous les cas, **je trépigne d'impatience de recevoir vos reviews pour lire vos avis, vos expectatives pour la suite, vos craintes, etc. alors à vos claviers ! :)**

Plein d'énormes bisous pour vous ! A très vite dans vos reviews, à samedi pour le titre du chapitre soixante-deux et à mercredi prochain pour sa publication !

 **Chalusse**

 **PS : Je rappelle que mon tout dernier texte «** ** _Une sorte de famille_** **» est accessible depuis ma bio. :)**


	63. Chapitre 62

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que tout le monde va bien en cette mi-avril. Moi c'est le top, bien que je continue à venir poster mes chapitres avec un peu plus de mélancolie à chaque fois. La fin s'approche à très grands pas puisqu'il ne vous reste que cinq chapitres à découvrir en comptant celui-ci…

Comme chaque semaine, je tiens à remercier très, très, très chaleureusement mes, toujours, merveilleux/euses revieweurs/euses pour m'avoir laissé leur avis. Vous êtes au top de la topitude du topissime ! *-*

.

Je n'ai rien de particulier à vous annoncer aujourd'hui si ce n'est que **j'ai créé un sondage à l'attention de l'ensemble de mes lecteurs afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur vos préférences, vos déceptions, vos habitudes et vos expectatives fanfictionales**. Ceux qui suivent ma page ont déjà pu y accéder. Pour les autres, **le lien se trouve dans ma bio** (puisque je ne peux pas le mettre ici) et les résultats seront postés dans quelques temps sur ma page. Voilà ! :)

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Guest** : Effectivement, Drago s'est enfin confié à Hermione et cette dernière en a fait autant. Il était grand temps qu'ils abordent ces sujets. Si verbalement, ils communiquent sans filtre, physiquement, ils tentent de se contenir. Au début tout au moins. Finalement, l'amour et la passion qui les animent aura presque eu raison d'eux et notamment d'Hermione. Regrettera-t-elle de s'être laissée aller ? Ou pas ? La réponse tout de suite ! :) A l'instar de chaque autre semaine, je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review et je te souhaite également une excellente soirée. Bisous !

 **MariePuffy** : Bonzoir à toi également ! ^^ « Seulement pour surveiller Drago »… Je pense que seule Hermione y a cru ou à voulu y croire. Même Drago savait qu'il se passerait quelque chose cette nuit-là. Pas nécessairement un rapprochement physique aussi poussé que celui qu'ils ont vécu mais au moins une discussion et peut-être quelques petites attentions. ;) Sinon, je suis ravie que le chapitre de la semaine passée t'ait plu avec donc, le fameux rapprochement entre les Handicapés des Sentiments (leur « surnom officiel » bien que « Malheureux de la vie » leur corresponde bien aussi !) et l'arrivée inopinée du petit Scorpinou. ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également ! :) Je te remercie mille fois pour ta review. Des bisous pour toi !

 **Guest (2) - Reviews postées à partir du 17/04/2018 - Chapitre 2** : Merci d'être venue à la découverte de ma fic'. Comme tu pourras le constater lorsque tu parviendras jusqu'ici, j'ai répondu (et je continuerai de répondre) à chacune de tes reviews au fur et à mesure que tu les as postées. :)

 **\- Chapitre 3** : Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. :)

 **\- Chapitre 4** : Merci beaucoup pour ton super commentaire sur ce chapitre. Effectivement, la première mise en contact des Dramione fut explosive. Je pense que l'on peut dire que leur « relation » s'est poursuivie à l'identique. ^^ Je te souhaite également une excellente continuation et je te remercie pour tes reviews !

.

Alors… nombreux sont les revieweurs/euses qui se sont interrogés sur le pourquoi du comment Scorpinou avait bien pu revenir à l'appartement et je sais que vous attendez tous de savoir ce qu'il va se passer maintenant que les Dramione se sont presque retrouvés. Hermione va-t-elle regretter ? ne pas regretter ? Vont-ils essayer de redevenir un couple ? ou non ? Les réponses se trouvent dans ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur des attentes de chacun. :)

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

PS : envie d'un peu de musique ? Je vous conseille : « _Time is running out_ » du groupe Muse et « _I don't know why_ » d'Imagine Dragons. Les morceaux font plutôt référence à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 62 : Night's drug.**

\- Scorpius ?! s'exclamèrent les voix communes de Drago et Hermione.

Face à eux, le Serdaigle se retourna, plaçant une main sur son cœur. De l'autre, il tenait sa grosse valise sur laquelle était juchée la cage vide de sa chouette. Le désagréable bruit qu'avait produit le bagage lorsque l'enfant l'avait traîné sur le sol s'avérait être celui que la jeune femme avait entendu en tout premier lieu.

\- Hermione ?! dit-il sur le même ton, ses yeux s'écarquillant de stupeur lorsqu'il les posa sur elle.

\- Merlin mais comment as-tu fais pour rentrer ?! poursuivit son père sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de rouvrir la bouche. J'allais venir te chercher, j'ai été… euh… je ne me suis pas… réveillé.

Un étrange sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'enfant dont le regard navigua entre son père et la Gryffondor. Cette dernière baissa les yeux, rosissant légèrement.

\- C'est absolument pas grave du tout, Papa, le rassura Scorpius alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

\- Hum… Mais tu n'as pas répondu, comment as-tu fais pour rentrer ?

\- C'est Monsieur Potter qui m'a raccompagné.

\- Harry ? s'étonna Hermione.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

\- Lui et sa femme étaient venus récupérer leur fils et, comme James ne voulais pas lâcher sa nouvelle petite-amie du moment pour rentrer, ils ont dû patienter. Enfin bref, tout le monde a fini par partir et je me suis retrouvé seul avec eux. Mr et Mrs Potter m'ont demandé ce que je faisais là tout seul et je leur ai dit que, normalement, tu devais venir me récupérer mais que tu devais avoir du retard, expliqua-t-il en regardant son père. Ils m'ont proposés d'attendre avec moi mais je leur ai assuré que ce n'était pas la peine, que tu allais bien finir par arriver ou alors que je prendrais le Magicobus. Mais Mrs Potter a dit qu'à mon âge, ce n'était pas très prudent et qu'il valait mieux que l'un d'entre eux me raccompagne à la maison. Donc Mr Potter s'est proposé et… voilà. D'ailleurs, il a dit avant de partir qu'il allait…

Il s'interrompit alors qu'un cerf majestueux apparaissait entre eux, se tournant vers Drago.

 _« Ton fils est chez toi. Je l'ai raccompagné. Tu m'en dois une, Malefoy. »_

Le message était clair et concis, du Harry tout craché. Une fois son message délivré, l'animal s'évapora.

\- … t'envoyer un Patronus pour te prévenir, termina finalement Scorpius sans se départir de son sourire.

.

Un long silence tomba entre eux. Les deux adultes observaient le sol, comme pris en faute, tandis que les yeux perçants de l'enfant les scrutaient. Ce fut Drago qui reprit la parole. Il se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de son fils.

\- Scorp' je suis… désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu cette semaine. J'ai été… occupé.

\- Hum… Mais tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago lança un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione.

\- Oui. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Scorpius ne sembla absolument pas convaincu et lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

\- Tu sais, si tu ne voulais pas que je m'inquiète, tu aurais dû me répondre.

\- Je sais Scorp', je suis désolé. Vraiment.

\- Hum…, répéta l'enfant blond. Ça va pour cette fois, mais tu ne le referas plus jamais, ok ?

Son ton autoritaire et sa phrase tout droit sortie du manuel du parfait parent fit sourire son père qui se prêta volontiers au jeu.

\- Oui Scorpius. Plus jamais.

\- Bon, ça va alors, sourit-il.

\- Bien.

\- Et maintenant, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi Hermione est ici ? demanda l'enfant.

\- Oh… euh…, bredouilla la Gryffondor. Eh bien comme je te l'ai dit dans ma lettre, je me suis… occupée de ton père…

\- Mon père qui affirme que tout va bien ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Ce gamin était définitivement trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

\- Ça va, Scorp', affirma Drago. J'ai eu quelques jours un peu délicats mais ça va. Maintenant, tu devrais aller ranger tes affaires dans ta chambre.

\- Ok…, consentit son fils, pas dupe pour une Noise, avant de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Restés seuls dans le couloir, Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard puis retournèrent dans le salon. Là, la Gryffondor fit léviter jusqu'à elle ses chaussures, restées dans la chambre, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé pour les enfiler. Drago était en face d'elle, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Encore merci pour… hier, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Ne le refais plus, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Le Serpentard eut un mince sourire.

\- Je te l'ai promis, il me semble.

\- Hum…

\- A propos de ce matin, je suis…

\- N'en parlons plus, le coupa Hermione en se levant du canapé.

Il lui lança un regard indéchiffrable mais finit par acquiescer. Faisant tout pour essayer de ne pas repenser à ce qui avait pu se passer ce matin-là entre eux, Hermione s'approcha ensuite de l'une des chaises de bar où elle récupéra son manteau ainsi que son écharpe qui y étaient pliés. Elle était en train de se vêtir lorsque Scorpius revint dans la pièce. Il les observa tous les deux avant de soupirer légèrement. Hermione et Drago en comprirent instantanément le sens et la jeune femme s'en sentit coupable.

\- Hermione ? l'interpella-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Si c'est le genre de questions auquel je pense, mon fils, tu oublies tout de suite, le prévint Drago sur un ton menaçant.

Mais l'enfant le rassura rapidement.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec vous deux.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment quelle question Scorpius allait pouvoir lui poser. Que pouvait-il bien lui demander qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la relation – ou plutôt la non-relation – qu'elle entretenait avec son père ? Voyant qu'il ne pipait mot, elle l'encouragea donc à s'exprimer.

\- Euh… en fait, j'aurais aimé que tu puisses me dire… où ta fille a… euh… été, euh… enterrée, bégaya-t-il d'une toute petite voix en regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

Hermione fut tellement étonnée par sa question qu'il lui fallut de longues secondes avant d'assimiler totalement ses paroles. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Drago qui semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

\- On pourrait savoir pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il justement, à la limite de l'agressivité.

\- Euh… c'est-à-dire que… j'aurais aimé pouvoir m'y rendre…

\- Tu voudrais te… recueillir ? s'étonna Hermione.

En face d'elle, l'enfant hocha simplement la tête.

\- Je suis désolé si ça te rend triste, Hermione mais… je ne voulais pas demander à Mr ou Mrs Potter. Parce que si tu n'es pas d'accord…, ajouta-t-il.

\- Si, répondit-elle subitement. Je veux dire… bien sûr que tu peux t'y rendre mais… tu es vraiment certain que tu veux faire… _ça_ ?

Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Hermione croisa le regard de Drago qui demeurait indéchiffrable.

\- Bien… bon, d'accord. Tu dois savoir que Rose n'a pas été enterrée. Elle a été incinérée. Mais je pourrais, si tu le souhaites, t'accompagner là où nous avons dispersé ses cendres, proposa Hermione.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Merci Hermione, dit-il en levant enfin les yeux vers elle.

\- Euh… est-ce que… demain matin t'irait ?

Scorpius regarda son père.

\- Tu peux y aller, rien n'est prévu, le renseigna-t-il.

\- D'accord. Alors oui, je veux bien y aller demain matin, opina-t-il en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme. Mais… tu es sûre que ça ira pour… toi, Hermione ? C'est-à-dire que… je ne veux pas que…

\- Ça ira, le rassura-t-elle en lui souriant.

Cela sembla calmer ses inquiétudes et il lui rendit son sourire.

\- Bon eh bien, je vais rentrer chez moi. Drago, je te laisse ce que j'ai apporté hier mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de choses dont ton fils raffole..., dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai prévu d'aller remplir les placards cet après-midi. Merci pour… tout.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Scorpius qui semblait véritablement très déçu.

\- Je passe te prendre ici ? Vers dix heures ?

\- D'accord Hermione, à demain. Passe une bonne journée, dit-il d'une voix morne.

\- Toi aussi, répondit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire d'excuses avant de transplaner chez elle.

.

Arrivée dans son appartement, Hermione poussa un long soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur son canapé, le visage dans les mains. Son esprit navigua nécessairement vers les instants partagés avec son ex-amant, la veille au soir mais également et surtout, le matin même… Hermione se releva alors prestement, ne se sentant tout simplement pas la force, ni la capacité, de pouvoir réfléchir à tout ceci. Au lieu de cela, elle attira à elle son sac à main, posé par terre et quitta son appartement avec l'intention de se rendre à l'épicerie Moldue du coin. Elle avait peut-être permis à Drago de renflouer quelque peu ses réserves de nourriture mais ceci au détriment des siennes qui se retrouvaient maintenant complètement à sec.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione se réveilla très difficilement en ce samedi matin et pour cause, elle n'avait réussi à fermer l'œil que trois ou quatre heures auparavant. Incapable de penser à autres choses qu'à ce qui avait pu se passer avec Drago, la jeune femme était certes parvenue à ne plus se laisser envahir par sa tristesse habituelle mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle avait passé une meilleure nuit, bien au contraire !

C'est donc les traits affreusement tirés qu'Hermione se traîna jusqu'à sa minuscule salle de bain. Sa douche la réveilla quelque peu, améliorant très légèrement son humeur au passage, mais elle déchanta rapidement en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient… apocalyptiques ! Son cerveau étant occupés à tergiverser sur le sujet « Drago Malefoy », Hermione avait énormément remué dans son lit au cours de la nuit, se tournant puis se retournant afin de trouver une position suffisamment confortable pour s'endormir, si bien que ses cheveux avaient… suivi le mouvement et formaient à présent un immense _tas_ de nœuds. Soupirant longuement, la jeune femme attrapa sa baguette magique et commença à leur jeter des sortilèges en tout genre. Merlin qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir revenir vingt-quatre heures en arrière et se réveiller dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait après avoir passé une nuit reposante dénuée de tout cauchemar et autres tergiversations intempestives !

Au lieu de cela, elle devait faire face à son indomptable chevelure, à ses affreux cernes et devait surtout se dépêcher car il était déjà près de neuf heures quarante et qu'elle allait finir par être très en retard si elle traînassait encore de la sorte une minute supplémentaire !

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que je suis en retard mais j'ai…, déballa-t-elle rapidement alors que la porte de son ancien appartement s'ouvrait.

En face d'elle, Drago leva une main en signe d'apaisement.

\- Ça va Granger, calme-toi, rigola-t-il presque. Tu n'as que trois minutes de retard !

\- Oui mais du retard, c'est du retard et je n'aime pas être en retard, affirma-t-elle avec fougue.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

\- Au fait, salut Granger…

\- Ah euh oui… Salut… Malefoy, bredouilla-t-elle, un peu gênée de s'être ainsi laissée emporter.

\- Allez viens, entre, dit-il en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais pénétra tout de même dans l'appartement. Elle fut ravie de constater qu'aucune bouteille d'alcool n'était visible et que tout semblait en ordre.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? proposa poliment le Serpentard.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai…

\- Drago… il est dix heures du matin ! le réprimanda la jeune femme.

\- Je ne parlais pas d'alcool, répondit-il en roulant des yeux. Mais tu sembles avoir besoin d'un bon café.

\- Ah… eh bien, volontiers. Et si tu fais références à mes cernes, sache que toi aussi tu sembles avoir besoin d'un bon café, répliqua-t-elle.

Il marcha en direction de la cuisine, Hermione à sa suite.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, révéla-t-il.

\- Moi non plus…

\- Moins que la nuit dernière, ajouta Drago en jetant un sortilège sur la machine à café.

\- Scorpius n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

\- Il est dans sa chambre. Il travaille sur son devoir de Sortilège pour dans un mois il me semble.

\- Ah…

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une tasse fumante et pleine du précieux liquide noir.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle alors que ses doigts caressaient légèrement les siens.

La jeune femme essaya d'en faire abstraction au maximum et souffla sur son café pour le faire baisser en température avant d'y tremper ses lèvres. Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, chacun buvant sa boisson, perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, Drago reposa sa tasse sur le bar.

\- Je vais aller chercher Scorp', annonça-t-il

Hermione acquiesça et le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur douloureux.

.

Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, une tornade blond foncé débarquait dans la pièce.

\- Désolé Hermione ! Je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver et j'étais en train de rédiger ma dissertation pour le cours de Sortilège… C'est sur le Maléfice du Saucisson. J'en suis à cent-vingt centimètres et je n'en ai fait que la moitié, annonça-t-il très rapidement et avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave et c'est très bien, je suis certaine que tu auras encore une fois un « O ».

\- J'espère…

En voyant la lueur d'inquiétude passer dans ses traits, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers Drago.

\- J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à concevoir qu'il soit ton fils, dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je t'avoue que, parfois, moi aussi, répondit-il.

\- Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse cette tête, rigola Hermione après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Scorpius qui avait froncé les sourcils, de toute évidence pas franchement ravi qu'elle puisse émettre un quelconque doute sur leur lien de parenté.

\- Quelle tête ? s'enquit-il.

\- Ta tête de Malefoy, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Les Malefoy n'ont pas de « tête », répliquèrent-ils en chœur.

Hermione se retint d'éclater de rire et un sourire attendri pris simplement place sur ses lèvres.

.

Un temps de latence s'installa, durant lequel personne ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne se mette à détailler les vêtements que portait Scorpius.

\- Tu es vraiment très élégant, le complimenta-t-elle, un peu surprise de le voir avec un costume entièrement noir.

Elle-même s'était vêtue simplement mais le jeune Serdaigle semblait prendre ce « recueillement » très au sérieux.

\- Merci, dit-il avant de se diriger dans un coin de la pièce.

Il revint vers elle, deux roses éternelles dans la main.

\- J'ai euh… j'en ai acheté deux parce que… j'avais pensé que tu aurais peut-être aussi voulu en déposer une, expliqua-t-il timidement en revenant vers elle.

Hermione fut extrêmement touchée par son attention.

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est très délicat de ta part.

Il lui sourit puis enfila son manteau tout aussi sombre que le reste de sa tenue. Hermione se leva de la chaise de bar sur laquelle elle était assise, sa rose dans la main et se tourna vers Drago.

\- Souhaites-tu nous accompagner ? proposa-t-elle sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait.

Le blond arbora un regard profondément étonné et sembla très mal à l'aise.

\- Euh…

\- Ecoute, c'est comme tu le souhaites, le rassura Hermione. Il n'y a absolument aucune obligation. D'ailleurs, oublie ce que j'ai dit… je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi et …

\- D'accord, la coupa-t-il.

\- D'accord ?

\- Je vais venir.

Elle lui sourit et regarda les deux Malefoy se vêtir. Une fois que cela fut fait, Scorpius donna la main à son père et Hermione attrapa la seconde main de l'enfant pour les faire transplaner.

.

En arrivant à l'orée de l'espace où elle avait dispersé les cendres de sa fille, Hermione fut une nouvelle fois envahie par une vague de désarroi mais elle était tout de même moins puissante que celle qui l'avait littéralement engloutie la dernière fois qu'elle était venue à cet endroit. Elle ferma momentanément les paupières et poussa un soupir dans l'espoir de se détendre quelque peu. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que les Malefoy l'observaient et leur adressa un mince sourire de circonstance.

\- Venez, c'est par ici, les renseigna-t-elle en se mettant à marcher.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans le pré qui avait été l'endroit préféré d'Hermione et de sa famille pour venir faire des pique-niques les dimanches midi ou toutes autres sortes d'activités en plein air. Ils avaient passé de très beaux moments de complicité dans cet espace qu'Hermione et Ron avaient découvert un peu par hasard en se baladant un jour près de leur domicile et c'était ici que la Gryffondor avait tout naturellement décidé de disperser leurs cendres. Sentant ses émotions l'envahir de nouveau, elle dut s'arrêter de marcher pour prendre une nouvelle inspiration destinée à la calmer. Se faisant, elle remarqua que Drago n'était pas à ses côtés. Surprise, la jeune femme tourna la tête en arrière. Le blond était toujours là mais il était resté à l'orée du champ. Ils échangèrent un regard et Hermione hocha lentement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Scorpius.

\- Si tu le souhaites, tu peux aller déposer ta fleur avec les autres, là-bas, fit-elle en lui pointant l'arbre au pied duquel les Weasley avaient disposé les leurs et qui, enchantées par Molly Weasley, demeuraient aussi belles qu'au premier jour.

Il hocha la tête, commença à s'avancer mais s'arrêta rapidement avant de tourner la tête vers elle.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? s'étonna-t-il.

Hermione prit une nouvelle inspiration.

\- Non je… je vais rester ici, répondit-elle d'une voix atone.

En face d'elle, l'enfant afficha aussitôt une expression coupable.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione…

Elle le coupa d'une main.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis très touchée par ton geste, le rassura-t-elle.

\- … Est-ce que tu veux que je dépose la tienne aussi ? proposa Scorpius en baissant les yeux sur la rose qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Oui ce serait… très gentil à toi, lui sourit-elle difficilement.

Il s'approcha de nouveau et attrapa la fleur. Il resta immobile quelques instants puis se détourna d'elle avant de progresser jusqu'au le lieu de recueillement.

Hermione l'observa s'avancer. En arrivant aux abords de l'arbre, il ralentit puis s'arrêta complètement. Il se tenait très droit mais, ne distinguant que son dos, Hermione fut incapable de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire ou peut-être dire. Quoi qu'il en fut, elle le vit bientôt s'accroupir et sa main s'avança. Il resta quelques minutes dans cette position puis se redressa. Hermione repéra les deux roses qui avaient été déposées, légèrement à l'écart des autres fleurs, puis l'enfant se retourna vers elle et entreprit de revenir à sa hauteur. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, Hermione remarqua qu'il avait les yeux légèrement brillants. Elle ne fit toutefois aucun commentaire, les siens n'étant pas dans un meilleur état. Scorpius se plaça à sa droite et tous les deux regardèrent l'arbre.

La Gryffondor sentit finalement des larmes se mettre à couler le long ses joues et presque aussitôt, Scorpius s'empara de sa main. Il la serra légèrement, comme pour lui donner du courage.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un mince sourire.

\- C'est un très bel endroit, dit-il.

\- Oui…

\- J'aurais aimé la connaître. Rose, se reprit-il.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent les lèvres d'Hermione qui s'étirèrent en un sourire.

\- Vous vous seriez bien entendu. Tu me la rappelles, parfois.

\- Désolé…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, dit-elle la jeune femme d'une voix calme, son regard toujours perdu à l'horizon. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

L'enfant resta silencieux un long moment, sa main toujours dans la sienne et le visage tourné vers l'endroit d'où il venait.

\- Comment était-elle ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Douce. Douce, belle, mais aussi espiègle, répondit Hermione sans se départir de son sourire.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau entre eux. Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent encore quelques minutes sur les deux roses apportées par le jeune Malefoy puis elle ferma les paupières un peu plus longtemps que le requérait un simple battement de cil. Dans le même temps, elle pivota vers Scorpius.

\- Souhaiterais-tu voir des photographies ?

Il sembla troublé par sa proposition et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Oh, euh… je ne voudrais pas que…

\- Ça va, le rassura une nouvelle fois Hermione en souriant. C'est seulement si tu en as envie, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, son regard se perdant sur l'herbe mais il finit par relever la tête et acquiescer. La main de Scorpius toujours dans la sienne, Hermione et lui retournèrent alors à l'entrée du pré. Drago était toujours là, une expression indéchiffrable mais respectueuse sur le visage.

Lorsque la Gryffondor et le Serdaigle arrivèrent à sa hauteur, tous les trois demeurèrent silencieux puis Scorpius attrapa la main de son père, ne lâchant pas celle d'Hermione et Drago finit par les ramener dans son appartement.

.

\- Hum… peut-être serait-il préférable que tu viennes chez moi pour regarder les photos. Je ne voudrais pas…, commença Hermione en jetant un regard à Drago.

\- Les photos ? tiqua ce dernier.

\- Scorpius aimerais que je lui montre des photos de Rose et euh…

\- Vous pouvez parfaitement le faire ici, assura le blond. Mais, tu es certaine que…

\- Oui, Drago, je suis certaine, le coupa-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Il hocha la tête et Hermione soupira.

\- Désolée…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Granger. Vous pouvez rester ici ou Scorp' peut partir avec toi. Nous n'avons rien de prévu de toute façon.

Elle acquiesça et se tourna vers l'enfant.

\- Que préfères-tu ?

Il resta silencieux mais ses yeux naviguèrent d'elle à son père puis de son père à elle. Hermione eut un sourire amusé.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Reste ici, je reviens.

\- Promis ? demanda l'enfant, un peu inquiet.

\- Oui, rit doucement la jeune femme.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Elle était vraiment très belle, souffla Scorpius en regardant d'un peu plus près une photographie de Rose prise pour ses dix ans. Enfin je veux dire…

Il s'empourpra quelque peu sous son regard et Hermione eut un sourire mais ne l'embarrassa pas davantage. L'enfant tourna une page de l'album photo offert par Harry et Ginny pour Noël et commença à détailler les clichés.

\- C'était ta maison ? s'enquit-il en pointant son doigt sur l'un d'eux.

\- Non, répondit Hermione. Ça, c'est le Terrier, le domicile des parents de Ronald, le père de Rose, le renseigna-t-elle.

\- Oh… Elle est plutôt drôle, commenta-t-il simplement.

\- Rien à voir avec le Manoir ou ta demeure en France.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé le Manoir et je trouve que notre maison en France est trop grande, dit-il en haussant les épaules. C'était celle-là ta maison ?

\- Oui, confirma Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil au cliché qu'il lui désignait.

\- Elle est très jolie.

Ils continuèrent de tourner les pages, tous les deux assis dans le canapé. Au bout d'un moment, Drago, qui était parti travailler quelques minutes dans son bureau, revint dans la pièce à vivre. Scorpius, trop occupé à observer le cours de la vie d'Hermione, ne lui prêta aucune attention mais la jeune femme releva presque instantanément les yeux vers lui, son regard accrochant le sien.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? lui proposa-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et le blond posa la même question à son fils.

\- Tu peux m'apporter un verre de jus de citrouille, s'il-te-plaît ? requit-il distraitement, ne détachant pas ses yeux de l'album photo.

Le père haussa les yeux au ciel devant son attitude mais se rendit tout de même à la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, il en revenait, un verre plein à la main qu'il tendit à son fils.

\- Merci Papa.

Il but une gorgée tout en tournant une nouvelle page mais il manqua de s'étouffer et se mit soudainement à tousser. Hermione lui tapota le dos alors qu'il déposait son verre sur la table basse pour ne pas renverser son contenu sur l'album photo. Une fois que sa toux fut passée, il posa un regard étonné sur la Gryffondor.

\- Tu les as développées ?! s'exclama-t-il presque avant d'être pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux.

La jeune femme porta le regard sur l'album que l'enfant avait posé sur ses genoux. Sous ses yeux se trouvaient le petit tas de photographies qu'ils avaient prises, Scorpius, Drago et elle au cours de leurs vacances en Islande. Hermione se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise, s'empourprant presque tandis que Drago posait, à son tour, le regard sur les clichés avant de longuement la dévisager.

La Gryffondor détourna les yeux, se sentant comme prise en faute. Scorpius lui demanda s'il pouvait les regarder. Elle hocha simplement la tête, de plus en plus gênée et l'enfant s'empara des clichés qu'elle avait simplement déposés dans l'album mais qu'elle n'avait pas collés, avant de les observer.

.

Quelques jours après son déménagement dans son nouvel appartement, Hermione était retombée sur son appareil photos sorcier alors qu'elle fouillait dans un carton à la recherche d'un livre. Ce dernier lui était totalement sorti de la tête au moment où elle avait attrapé l'appareil entre ses mains légèrement tremblantes. La Gryffondor s'était alors laissée retomber sur son canapé et n'avait pas pu résister à l'appel qu'il semblait lui lancer. Elle avait laissé les photographies de ses derniers jours passés avec les Malefoy défiler sous ses yeux. Des yeux qui s'étaient progressivement embués de larmes à mesure qu'elle se remémorait cet épisode pas si éloigné, mais qui lui semblait pourtant avoir eu lieu il y a des siècles.

Ne réfléchissant pas à ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait alors attrapé sa baguette. Son bâton magique pointé sur l'appareil, Hermione avait ensuite hésité entre le détruire purement et simplement ou bien développer les clichés qu'il contenait. Aux termes de longues minutes de tergiversation, elle avait fini par opter pour la seconde option mais aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi, de même qu'elle aurait été incapable d'expliquer son choix de détruire l'appareil si tel avait été le cas.

Les photos entre ses mains, Hermione avait alors été tout bonnement incapable de les regarder et les avait déposées dans le premier endroit qui lui était venu à l'esprit : l'album offert par Ginny et Harry pour Noël et qui renfermait les images de sa famille…

.

Hermione battit des paupières, ramenée à la réalité par le rire de Scorpius à ses côtés. Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il était littéralement plié en deux, se tenant les côtés, tandis que ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. La Gryffondor échangea un regard avec Drago, qui se tenait debout devant eux et qui haussa les épaules, lui signifiant qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle sur le sujet. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent mais cela n'eut aucun effet apaisant sur l'hilarité de Scorpius, bien au contraire.

\- On pourrait savoir pourquoi tu rigoles comme un idiot ? s'agaça son père au bout d'un moment.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant une réponse mais son fils se tourna plutôt vers Hermione.

\- J'a… j'avais… totalement… oubli… oublié celle… celle-là, souffla-t-il difficilement en lui tendant une photographie avant de se remettre à rire.

Hermione l'attrapa et y posa ses yeux, curieuse. Aussitôt, elle sentit l'hilarité s'emparer d'elle au même titre que Scorpius. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de la réprimer par de petits éclaircissements de gorge ou autres mordillements de lèvres destinés à atténuer son fou rire, mais ce fut peine perdue. Avec Scorpius qui riait à gorge déployée à ses côtés, Hermione ne tint pas longtemps et le suivit très rapidement. Chose qui ne plut absolument pas à Drago qui s'avança prestement vers eux avant de s'emparer de la photographie qu'Hermione avait toujours entre les mains. Il la retourna afin qu'elle soit dans le bon sens et son visage perdit rapidement toutes ses couleurs. Il devint aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, les traits figés, puis il fronça violemment les sourcils avant de reporter un regard furibond sur Hermione et Scorpius qui riaient toujours. En voyant son expression mi-furieuse mi-mortifiée, ils rigolèrent de plus belle.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce que c'est que _ça_ ?! cingla Drago sur un ton pincé en insistant bien sur le dernier mot tandis qu'il jetait un regard presque dégoûté à la photo.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, ce qui l'agaça encore davantage.

\- Répondez-moi ! _Tout de suite_!

\- A… Attends, tu ne lui as… jamais montré ? demanda Scorpius à Hermione en se tenant toujours les côtes.

La Gryffondor secoua la tête et l'enfant repartit dans son hilarité. Hermione, quant à elle, croisa le regard assassin de son ex-amant et son sourire s'évanouit.

\- Alors ?! s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Euh… C'est une photo que j'ai… prise…, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Ça, je m'en doute, merci ! répliqua-t-il, acerbe. La question est : pourquoi tu as fait ça et qu'est-ce que ça fout là-dedans. De toute évidence, elle ne date pas de l'Islande.

\- Euh… Non… En fait je l'ai prise… après le repas avec les Weasley-Potter et Zabini, expliqua-t-elle. Tu te souviens, tu avais fait ce jeu avec Blaise et je t'avais expliqué qu'après, tu t'étais endormi sur le canapé et…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et lui adressa un sourire faussement innocent. Mais le blond n'y fut absolument pas sensible et conserva un regard glacial.

\- Et on pourrait savoir comment cela se fait que mon fils, qui était à Poudlard à cette époque de l'année, ait pu en avoir connaissance ?!

\- Bah euh… C'est-à-dire que… je la lui ai… envoyée, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- TU AS _QUOI_ ?!

\- Pour ma défense, tu m'avais énervée ce jour-là.

\- Pardon ?! On se prend la tête tout le temps ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ce genre de choses !

Hermione ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait parce que je t'avais « énervée », n'est-ce pas ? déduisit-il finalement.

\- Non… Je l'ai juste trouvée… tellement drôle que j'ai voulu la partager avec Scorp'.

Le blond ferma les paupières avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

\- Et on pourrait savoir pourquoi tu as pris ce cliché en tout premier lieu ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je te trouvais drôle, répondit évasivement Hermione en se retenant de rire de nouveau.

\- Il n'y a absolument rien de _drôle_ là-dedans ! siffla-t-il.

\- Oh si ! rigola Scorpius.

Son père l'assassina du regard mais l'enfant fut tout simplement incapable de s'arrêter.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas montré _ça_ à quelqu'un d'autre ! cingla-t-il à l'adresse de ce dernier.

\- Euh…, bredouilla l'enfant.

\- Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, jure-moi que tu n'as pas montré cette photo à quelqu'un d'autre ! ordonna son père, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Non, non, dit-il précipitamment. Je ne l'ai montrée à personne.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui Papa.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand tu me mens ? le menaça très sérieusement Drago.

\- Oui Papa.

\- Et tu es _certain_ de ne l'avoir montré à personne ? insista-t-il.

\- Non Papa, je ne l'ai montrée à personne.

\- Elle est où cette photo ?

\- Dans ma valise.

\- Apporte-la-moi.

L'enfant se leva prestement du canapé. Restés seuls, Drago et Hermione ne dirent rien mais la Gryffondor eut grand peine à ne pas se remettre à rire en voyant la scène qu'était en train de faire le blond pour un simple cliché. Lorsque son fils revint dans la pièce, il lui arracha presque la photo des mains, la plaça par-dessus l'autre, attrapa sa baguette et les réduisit à l'état de cendre.

\- Voilà. Plus de quoi rire comme des abrutis maintenant !

Il quitta la pièce sur ces mots et à grandes enjambées. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur Scorpius qui s'était rassis près d'elle et qui avait eu la même réaction. Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Tu l'as montrée à Hélène et Daniel, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond hocha la tête, un sourire sardonique étirant ses lèvres.

\- Et toi, tu as toujours la copie de la photo sur ton appareil ?

Hermione répondit de la même façon.

.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais… rentrer chez moi, annonça finalement la Gryffondor.

\- Oh non, Hermione. Reste encore un peu, quémanda Scorpius en retrouvant tout son sérieux.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement mais se leva tout de même.

\- Non Scorp', je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Mais…, commença-t-il.

\- C'est mieux ainsi, lui assura doucement la jeune femme.

Il afficha une moue triste mais elle ne céda pas.

\- Tu salueras ton père pour moi ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- À bientôt, dit-elle en l'enlaçant brièvement.

\- À bientôt Hermione.

 _OoOoOoO_

En arrivant chez elle, Hermione déjeuna puis passa l'après-midi à travailler. Elle offrit ainsi à son cerveau la parfaite échappatoire pour ne pas avoir à repenser aux instants qu'elle avait pu passer avec les Malefoy. Malheureusement, le soir arriva bien trop rapidement à son goût et lorsqu'elle sentit ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes et son ventre crier famine, Hermione n'eut d'autres choix que de refermer les dossiers qu'elle avait rapporté du Ministère pour sa semaine de vacances. Elle mangea sur le pouce puis se glissa sous les draps de son canapé-lit.

Dix minutes passèrent. Puis tente. Puis une heure. Puis deux.

Aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, Hermione se releva, profondément agacée de ne pas parvenir à trouver le sommeil tout ça car son cerveau était incapable de ne pas tergiverser sur les Malefoy : ce qu'ils avaient fait le reste de la journée si Scorpius était parvenu à terminer sa dissertation si cette dernière allait lui rapporter un nouveau « O » si Drago avait définitivement arrêter l'alcool comme il le lui avait promis ou s'il était actuellement effondré dans sa chambre ou sur le canapé, totalement ivre est-ce qu'ils avaient pensé à elle… Enfin bref ce genre de choses auquel elle n'avait _absolument_ plus le droit de penser depuis le jour où elle avait décidé de sortir de leur vie. Tout au moins de celle de Drago.

Les pieds traînant, Hermione se dirigea vers sa minuscule salle de bain. Elle ouvrit son placard à pharmacie et s'empara d'une potion de Sommeil sans rêve. Elle avait essayé de décrocher mais, ce soir-là, elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à faire autrement. De toute façon, cela serait la dernière qu'elle prendrait puisqu'après celle-ci, Hermione n'en aurait plus et elle n'allait pas refaire ses stocks de peur de tomber, encore une fois, dans l'addiction.

Après avoir refermé la porte du placard, elle retourna s'allonger dans son lit, déboucha la minuscule fiole et en avala le contenu, cul-sec. Deux minutes plus tard, elle sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur.

.

Le lendemain, la Gryffondor se rendit au Terrier où Molly l'avait invitée, ainsi que les Potter, pour le déjeuner afin de célébrer le retour des enfants pour les vacances scolaires. Aucun n'aborda le sujet de l'anniversaire de la disparition de Ron et Rose et les moments qu'elle passa là-bas se déroulèrent dans la bonne humeur et la convivialité. Hermione captait très souvent le regard d'Harry sur elle mais n'en fit pas état. Après le repas, elle aida Mr Weasley à monter son tout nouvel objet de collection : une magnifique maquette en bois d'une vieille voiture Moldue. Elle se contentait de lire les instructions et d'apporter parfois son aide à son beau-père, qui s'amusait comme un enfant le jour de Noël, ce qu'elle fût ravie de faire. Par la suite, elle joua quelques instants avec la petite Lily qui trouvait particulièrement divertissant de jeter par terre tout ce qu'on pouvait lui mettre entre les mains. Après avoir passé près de quinze minutes à se baisser puis à se relever pour lui rendre sa figurine en plastique représentant une licorne, Hermione jeta l'éponge et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil du salon, la petite sur les genoux. Là, elle enchanta l'objet pour qu'il revienne de lui-même auprès de la fillette. Cela amusa tellement Lily qu'elle redoubla d'efforts et de récurrence dans son « lançage de licorne au travers de la pièce ».

Après avoir pris le thé sur les coups de dix-sept heures, la Gryffondor rentra dans son petit appartement. Elle se replongea ensuite dans son travail puis alla prendre une douche avant de se préparer à dîner. Tout en mâchonnant le reste de ragoût gracieusement offert par Molly Weasley, la jeune femme commença la lecture d'un tout nouveau roman Moldu qui faisait sensation depuis quelques mois.

Happée par sa lecture, la Gryffondor envoya sa vaisselle se nettoyer toute seule et demeura assise sur son canapé à lire pendant de longues heures, son livre en équilibre sur ses cuisses pliées.

.

Il était près de minuit lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit finalement son lit et s'y allongea. Elle s'installa confortablement contre ses oreillers, pivota sur le flanc gauche – son côté favori – et… patienta. Le même schéma que la veille se reproduisit mais, cette fois-ci, elle ne put rien faire pour l'endiguer. Elle n'avait plus de potion et rechignait véritablement à aller en quémander, telle une droguée en manque, chez les Potter. Surtout à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Alors Hermione se tourna, se retourna et se retourna encore dans son lit, attendant que Morphée ne daigne venir la cueillir. Mais, pour le moment, la seule image qui s'imposait à elle était la représentation de Drago Malefoy. Le visage de Drago Malefoy. Les mains de Drago Malefoy. Le souffle de Drago Malefoy. La peau de Drago Malefoy sur la sienne. Les baisers de Drago Malefoy...

\- Putain ! jura Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'utiliser un langage aussi fleuri mais, là, c'était trop. Elle repoussa violemment les couvertures, sauta à bas de son lit, quitta sa nuisette, enfila à la va-vite les premiers vêtements qui lui passait sous la main, attrapa son sac à main, sa baguette et transplana.

.

Épuisée, agacée et furieuse, la jeune femme toqua à la porte qui se présentait sous ses yeux sans même réfléchir. L'angoisse l'envahit toutefois très rapidement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Oh et puis merde après tout ! » Elle y était, elle verrait bien ce qui se passerait.

.

De longues secondes, qui lui semblèrent être des heures, s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que, _finalement_ , la poignée ne s'abaisse. Drago ne sembla pas surpris de la voir, sûrement car il avait regardé par le judas avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants. La jeune femme pu voir qu'il était en tenue de nuit – enfin qu'il portait un boxer et un tee-shirt qu'il avait très certainement enfilé avant de venir ouvrir. Hermione secoua la tête avant de replonger son regard dans celui de Drago qui n'avait toujours ni bougé, ni parlé. Il l'observait seulement, semblant attendre qu'elle s'adresse à lui la première.

\- Je… hum… n'arrivais pas à dormir, dit-elle après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Il la scruta quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de s'effacer de devant la porte, l'invitant tacitement à entrer. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, baissa les yeux mais avança de quelques pas. Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une porte que l'on refermait dans son dos et se retourna.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Scorp' n'est pas là ?

\- Il est deux heures du matin, Granger, sourit le blond. Il dort.

Se rendant compte qu'elle venait plus ou moins de débarquer au milieu de la nuit comme une fleur, la jeune femme se mit à culpabiliser.

\- Désolée, je…

\- Je ne parvenais pas à dormir non plus, révéla-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ah…

Le silence s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur eux. Hermione restait debout au milieu de la pièce, les yeux baissés sur le tapis tandis que Drago était un peu plus loin. Soudainement, elle le vit bouger un bras et son regard se releva instinctivement. Ses yeux glissèrent de son épaule jusqu'à sa paume qui, ouverte, l'invitait à passer devant lui dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Tout comme précédemment, Hermione ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'elle faisait et se retrouva, quelques secondes plus tard, au milieu de ladite chambre. Drago referma délicatement la porte avant de s'avancer. Il se plaça à sa gauche, face au lit également. Puis, il se remit en mouvement, en fit le tour et alla se rallonger à sa place. Il lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable, ouvrit les draps à ses côtés puis se retourna, dos à elle.

Hermione demeura immobile, les yeux posés sur les muscles dorsaux de son ex-amant qui se dessinaient au rythme de sa respiration. Au bout de longues secondes, elle ferma les paupières, prit une profonde inspiration, expira lentement par les narines, rouvrit les yeux et se mit à son tour en mouvement.

Elle ôta son jean et son soutien-gorge, conserva son tee-shirt et sa petite culotte noire et se glissa près de Drago. Ce fut le mouvement qu'il attendit pour éteindre la lumière de sa lampe de chevet et les plonger dans le noir le plus complet.

Hermione tenta de rester dos à lui et de s'endormir mais elle n'y parvint tout simplement pas. Alors elle se retourna dans le lit.

\- Je suis désolée pour la photo, souffla-t-elle doucement.

La Gryffondor n'obtint tout d'abord aucune réponse, si bien qu'elle pensa qu'il s'était tout simplement endormi. Mais elle l'entendit remuer et il se retourna bientôt vers elle également. Enfin ça, c'est ce que la jeune femme présuma en considération des froissements de draps qui envahirent ses tympans.

\- Tu es désolée ? murmura-t-il.

Il était proche d'elle car Hermione percevait faiblement son souffle sur son visage.

\- Ou-oui, répondit-elle maladroitement.

\- Alors fais-toi pardonner.

\- Pa-pardon ?

\- Fais-toi pardonner si tu es désolée, répéta-t-il très tranquillement.

.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma. Elle l'entrouvrit de nouveau avant de froncer les sourcils. Il voulait qu'elle se fasse pardonner… Elle ne voyait pas des milliers de façons de répondre à sa demande. Mais le ferait-elle ? Elle était venue jusqu'ici, s'était glissée pour la deuxième fois en moins de trois jours dans les draps du lit de Drago Malefoy mais irait-elle jusqu'à faire ce qu'il quémandait ? Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés, la veille au matin et auraient très certainement couchés ensemble si Hermione n'avait pas, par pur hasard, posé les yeux sur le réveil du Serpentard, se rappelant ainsi l'arrivée de Scorpius… D'ailleurs, c'était même elle qui l'avait incité à l'embrasser en tout premier lieu mais…

\- Fais-toi pardonner, Granger.

Ce n'était pas une demande ou une suggestion. C'était un ordre.

.

Un ordre auquel il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour être exécuté.

Son corps glissa lentement entre les draps. Leurs jambes se rencontrèrent en premiers. Puis ce fut au tour de leurs bras. Leur bassin. Leur souffle. Leurs lèvres.

A peine celles d'Hermione effleurèrent-elles la bouche de Drago, que ce dernier accentua le baiser, lui donnant un caractère très autoritaire auquel elle se soumis bien volontiers.

Non, elle n'était pas redevenue accro à la potion de Sommeil sans rêve comme cela avait pu être le cas plusieurs fois au cours des derniers mois, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'à présent, sa drogue, c'était lui. Or ça, c'était beaucoup plus inquiétant que développer une simple addiction à une quelconque potion. Bien plus dangereux… Pourtant, Hermione y plongea avec délectation, s'abandonnant totalement à son étreinte, aux baisers qu'il déposait à présent dans son cou, ses mains s'insinuant sous son tee-shirt. Mais elle ne faisait pas que s'abandonner à lui. Non, Hermione l'encourageait. A l'instar du haut de Drago qui n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir lorsqu'il lui ôta le sien. A un moment, alors que le blond lui retirait son dernier sous-vêtement, déposant une kyrielle de baiser sur sa peau brûlante de désir, sa conscience s'imposa de nouveau à elle. Un éclair de lucidité qu'Hermione envoya tout simplement se faire foutre, Drago apposant ses lèvres sur son intimité et lui faisant pousser un long gémissement de plaisir.

Plaquée contre le lit, le corps secoué de décharges de plaisir, elle avait l'impression de brûler. Littéralement. Le corps de Drago contre le sien, ses lèvres sur elle, ses doigts en elle, elle se consumait. Tout simplement.

.

A peine lui eut-il donné son premier orgasme qu'Hermione en voulut plus. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, ne se contrôlait plus elle-même, ne voulait pas se contrôler. Elle ne voulait que lui. Elle ne voyait, ne respirait et ne sentait que lui. Autour d'elle, sur elle, en elle. Que pouvait faire la culpabilité contre cela ?

Hermione chercha frénétiquement la bouche de Drago. Contraints de se redresser tous les deux, ils se retrouvèrent agenouillés au milieu du lit lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à coller ses lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser qui n'avait absolument rien de tendre. Il était pressant, empressé et avide. Leurs deux corps se heurtant au milieu du lit, se répondant instinctivement l'un à l'autre. Ils ne se voyaient pas mais se touchaient, se _sentaient_ , cette sensation étant exacerbée à son paroxysme par la pénombre qui régnait autour d'eux.

Tout en l'embrassant avec passion, Hermione glissa ses mains dans le dos du Serpentard qui, lui, la pressa encore davantage contre son corps. Sa peau irradiant tout autant de chaleur que la sienne. Leurs gestes étaient à l'image de leur dernier baiser. Avide et d'une puissance sans bornes.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent finalement pour reprendre leur respiration, Drago attrapa le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et colla son front au sien. Leur souffle erratique et brûlant se rencontra, se mêla jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un. L'esprit d'Hermione était embrumé par son désir, son envie, le besoin presque vital de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait de toutes les manières possibles. Elle le voulait. Lui. C'était ainsi. Comme une immuable évidence.

Une évidence dont la Gryffondor connaissait le dénouement et contre lequel elle ne tenta même pas de lutter. Sans plus attendre, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Drago et déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Elle fit ensuite lascivement glisser sa bouche le long de la ligne osseuse tandis que ses doigts opéraient le même mouvement, mais le long de son torse. Ils caressèrent le vallon de ses pectoraux, en en traçant les parfaits contours.

La jeune femme interrompit leur progression au niveau de ses abdominaux, le temps pour elle de déposer un baiser dans le creux de l'oreille du Serpentard. Ce dernier se tenait immobile mais sa respiration s'était accélérée et il frissonna. Satisfaite, Hermione eut un petit sourire en coin. Un sourire mutin que, s'il l'avait vu, Drago aurait très certainement qualifié de « Serpentard ».

Reprenant le petit jeu qu'elle avait entreprit, la langue d'Hermione traça un sillon jusqu'au lobe de son oreille tandis que la main se remettait en mouvement. La pulpe de sa peau glissa sur ses abdominaux toujours aussi rigoureusement et délicieusement sculptés que trois mois et demi auparavant.

Au moment où ses doigts rencontrèrent le tissu tendu de son boxer, Hermione mordilla le lobe du Serpentard qui poussa un grognement de plaisir. Un grognement de plaisir qui se mua toutefois bien vite en frustration lorsque la jeune femme retira sa main et écarta son visage du sien. Amusée, elle se tint simplement devant lui puis posa soudainement ses deux mains sur son torse et le poussa en arrière. Pris de court, il n'eut aucune réaction et se laissa basculer sur la couverture du lit. La Gryffondor put alors se placer au-dessus de lui, son corps totalement nu contre le sien. Les mains de Drago trouvèrent instantanément leur chemin jusqu'à la peau de ses fesses qu'il caressa tandis qu'elle venait cueillir un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Sentir son sexe dressé sous elle lui provoqua de nouvelles décharges de plaisir, qui, couplées au baiser qu'ils échangeaient, lui fit pousser un mince gémissement. Lâchant finalement la bouche de Drago, Hermione embrassa lascivement son cou, son torse puis le bas de son ventre. Sa langue traça les contours de ses toniques abdominaux. Elle pouvait sentir les muscles de son corps se contracter sous elle tandis que ses baisers se faisait de plus en plus indécents. Elle en déposa un dernier, prometteur, par-dessus le tissu de son sous vêtement. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait très certainement à ce qu'elle l'en débarrasse pour poursuivre sur la peau de son sexe, gorgé par le plaisir, Hermione remonta tout simplement le long de son ventre, puis sur son torse. Au moment où qu'elle atteignait la délicate ligne de sa jugulaire, qu'elle sentait battre sous ses lèvres, Drago lâcha sa taille sur laquelle il avait posé sa main gauche et vint maintenir son menton entre son pouce et son index. Il la contraignit alors à relever son visage, le plaçant face au siens.

\- Je croyais que tu devais te faire pardonner, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est fait, répondit-elle.

\- Serpentard…

Les lèvres d'Hermione en un sourire sardonique.

\- C'est ici que s'arrêtent mes excuses. Si tu veux plus, il faudra venir le requérir toi-même.

\- Et me laisseras-tu l'avoir ?

\- Ça… tu ne le découvriras que si tu viens me le demander, souffla-t-elle en retour, sans se départir de son sourire qu'il ne pouvait voir.

Elle l'entendit rire très légèrement.

\- Je t'ai tellement mal habituée, dit-il, plus pour lui-même.

Hermione ne répondit pas et n'en aurait de toutes les manières pas eu l'occasion car sa déclaration à peine achevée, Drago se dégagea de son emprise d'un mouvement expert et la fit basculer sous lui. La Gryffondor n'opposa aucune résistance mais fut réellement prise de court par la suite des événements. Le Serpentard la relâcha et s'écarta d'elle. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, tout au plus. Lorsqu'il revint, en revanche, il se plaqua littéralement à son corps, agrippa l'une de ses cuisses qu'il souleva contre sa hanche et la pénétra. Son mouvement brusque et soudain arracha un cri de surprise à Hermione. A cette surprise se mêla une puissante dose de plaisir qui se répercuta, comme en écho, dans le grognement de contentement que poussa le Serpentard au même instant. Alors que la jeune femme anticipait déjà les prochains mouvements de son corps contre le sien, il demeura totalement immobile. Seul son visage bougea. Il plaça sa bouche au niveau de son oreille et murmura :

\- Un Malefoy ne requiert rien. Toi, demande moi d'arrêter, Granger.

Il remua légèrement en elle. Hermione gémit mais parvint à conserver suffisamment de contenance pour souffler en guise de réponse :

\- Je ne me rabaisserai pas à te demander quoique ce soit, Malefoy.

Elle le sentit sourire contre la peau de son cou qu'il embrassa avant de donner un nouveau coup de rein. Hermione fit glisser ses mains puis ses bras au niveau de sa nuque. La cuisse que Drago ne tenait pas en place contre sa hanche, s'enroulant sensuellement autour de lui tandis qu'il la faisait gémir de plus belle.

La sensation de le retrouver pleinement était grisante, instinctive, en un mot : puissante.

La jeune femme prit alors toute la mesure du manque qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Ses baisers. Ses caresses. Son odeur. Son corps. La passion avec laquelle il lui faisait l'amour. Avec laquelle il savait anticiper le moindre de ses désirs et les assouvir avant même qu'elle n'en prenne réellement conscience. L'application dont il faisait preuve pour lui donner le plus de plaisir qu'il semblait être possible de ressentir. La douceur, la violence, la passion, la haine, l'amour, qu'il insufflait aux moindres de ses gestes.

Tout lui avait manqué. _Il_ lui avait manqué. Tellement.

.

Il le savait. Il ressentait la même chose. Elle le savait. Elle le _sentait_. Chacun savait. Chacun sentait.

Alors il lui fit l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'un violent orgasme s'empare de son corps tandis que lui-même trouvait sa délivrance en elle, leur plaisir trouvant là son paroxysme le plus pur. Le plus simple. Une simplicité qui dissimulait tant de complexités. Des complexités qu'il semblait, en cet instant, si aisé d'oublier. Des complexités qui ne donnaient même plus l'impression d'être. D'ailleurs, ces complexités - ou plutôt cette culpabilité était-elle réellement légitime ? N'était-elle tout simplement pas le reflet de sa peur ? Une peur irrationnelle qui lui tenaillait les entrailles depuis plus d'un an à présent et qui semblaient se raviver sans cesse, trouvant dans tels ou tels actes, paroles ou même mensonge, un moyen de subsister encore un peu plus longtemps. Oui, en cet instant, après avoir fait l'amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, il semblait aisé à Hermione d'oublier ceci, de vivre, tout simplement. Mais la nuit n'était-elle pas le moment que préféraient les démons pour sortir de leur tanière et imposer, à nouveau, leur domination ?

* * *

Et voilà, nos handicapés des sentiments ont craqué !

Alors… que vous soyez choqués ; que vous vous attendiez à une telle évolution ; que vous pensiez que Drago ne peut tout simplement pas résister à Hermione ; que vous pensiez qu'Hermione ne peut tout simplement pas résister au corps, au sexappeal, aux lèvres, au c... en bref : à Drago ; que vous en ayez marre que les handicapés des sentiments soient des handicapés des sentiments mais pas des handicapés du lemon ; que vous ayez apprécié le lemon ; que vous flippiez pour le lendemain matin ; que vous trouviez que l'auteure est grave relou avec ses notes de chapitres trop longues ; que vous ayez envie de faire plaisir à l'auteure ; que vous trouviez que l'auteur est ch*ante de quémander des reviews à tout bout de champ et qui en ont marre qu'elle le fasse ; que vous n'ayez pas envie que cette fic' se termine ; ou bien encore que vous ne sachiez pas quoi faire pendant les prochaines secondes/minutes, **je vous convie toutes et tous à… reviewer pour me faire part de votre opinion ! :D**

Une review = un baiser sulfureux de Drago ou Hermione (ou les deux si vous le souhaitez !). Ou bien un câlin du mignon Scorpinou. ^^

.

A titre personnel, je vous fais plein de bisous ! Je vous dis à très vite dans vos reviews, à samedi pour le titre du chapitre soixante-trois et à mercredi prochain pour sa publication !

.

 **Chalusse**

PS : un très grand merci à celles/ceux qui prendront également le temps de répondre à mon sondage (lien dans la bio, je le rappelle).

PPS : BISOUS !


	64. Chapitre 63

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Bouuuuuh, voici venir le quatrième chapitre avant la fin… *Pas pieurer, Chalusse ! Pas pieurer !*

Bon… j'espère que vous allez tous très bien malgré tout. Comme chaque semaine, je tiens à remercier de tout mon petit cœur tout mou mes merveilleux/euses revieweurs/euses. Merci, merci, merci à vous de me transmettre vos avis qui sont si importants pour moi. Love, love, love ! :)

.

Alors… quelles sont les nouveautés du jour ? Eh bien, **pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, le second chapitre de ma mini-mini-fic' « _Réflexions post-coïtales_ » (Dramione) a été publié dimanche soir ! Vous pouvez donc le retrouver ** (ainsi que le chapitre un pour ceux qui souhaiteraient venir le découvrir, of course !) **depuis ma « page d'auteure » ou ma page FB** , comme d'haaaabitude ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. ^^

Sinon, **mon sondage** destiné à en savoir un peu plus sur vos préférences, vos déceptions, vos habitudes et vos expectatives fanfictionales **est encore actif. Le lien est toujours à retrouver depuis ma bio.** Voilàààà ! Passons aux RàRs anonymes.

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Pauline** : Merci infiniment pour ton sublime compliment sur ma fic'. Je suis très touchée qu'elle te plaise autant et que tu attendes les mercredis avec impatience. *-* Pour ce qui est du « post-publication-de-cette-fic' », rassure-toi, j'aurais d'autres textes à vous proposer. :) (Tu peux d'ailleurs en retrouver quelques-uns depuis ma « fiche d'auteure ».) Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et ta super review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Des bisous et encore merci !

 **Guest** : Scorpinou rêve de pouvoir former une belle et grande famille avec Hermione et son père. En constatant qu'Hermione fréquente de nouveau Drago (même s'il ne sait pas jusqu'à quel point), il reprend espoir. Et, oui : les Dramione ont craqué. Enfin… Hermione a craqué. Drago, lui, ne voulait certainement pas d'une séparation et aurait souhaité « lemoner » avec son Hermione-chérie bien avance cela. Des milliards de mercis pour ta nouvelle review ! Je te souhaite une excellente soirée également et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. Des bisous !

 **MariePuffy** : Hellooow ! La semaine a été longue ? Mouaaah, tu es mignonne ! *-* Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour tes superbes compliments sur la fic' et le style. C'est parfait si les chapitres se lisent facilement et sont agréables.

Pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'aimerais écrire un livre avec, donc, mon propre univers et mes personnages. C'est un projet qui m'est très cher et sur lequel je travaille d'ores et déjà. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ton enthousiasme vis-à-vis de cette éventualité me touche. Vraiment c'est… juste adorable de ta part. Merci beaucoup. :) Et merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et que la semaine n'a pas été trop longue. Plein de gros bisous pour toi !

.

Alors, alors, alors… que va-t-il se passer au lendemain de ces sulfureuses retrouvailles entre nos handicapés des sentiments préférées ? Eh bien c'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir toooout de suite. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. :)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 63 : Qui aura le dernier mot ?**

Hermione se sentait bien. Très bien, même. Tout n'était que douceur, chaleur et bien-être autour d'elle. Elle était confortablement allongée, les yeux clos et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Oui, tout allait parfaitement bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne _pourquoi_ elle se sentait si bien.

\- Oh Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

Elle manqua de faire tomber Drago du lit et il se mit à grommeler avec humeur.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grimaça-t-il en se frottant les côtes là où elle lui avait donné un coup de coude involontaire.

\- Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Par Merlin dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! gémit la jeune femme en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

Hermione l'ignora complètement et lâcha son visage avant de regarder sous la couette. Oui… elle était bien totalement nue. Et, oui… Drago, à ses côtés, l'était tout autant.

\- Oh non…, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux comme si cela allait changer le cours des événements.

\- Tu as fini ? s'agaça le Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça…

\- Quoi ? Coucher avec moi toute la nuit ? C'est pourtant bien ce que tu as fait et Merlin m'est témoin que tu en as redemandé un paquet de fois, ricana-t-il.

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, l'assassinant du regard. Elle allait lui répondre quelque chose lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par de petits coups donnés contre la porte de la chambre de Drago. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça. Après avoir observé le panneau de bois comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature particulièrement dangereuse, elle se retourna de nouveau vers son… amant d'une nuit. Lui était parfaitement calme et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé lorsqu'il lut la panique sur son visage.

\- Tu veux te cacher sous le lit ? proposa-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Non. Je vais aller dans le dressing, répondit-elle en bondissant littéralement.

Elle l'entendit ricaner mais ne lui prêta aucune attention, bien trop occupée à ramasser ses vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout tandis que les coups contre la porte se faisaient plus insistants. Elle se précipita ensuite dans le dressing, tira la porte mais ne la referma pas totalement. Ses vêtements serrés contre sa poitrine, Hermione entendit alors Drago inviter son fils à entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? l'écouta-t-elle demander.

\- Euh… Il est près de midi, Papa… Je commençais à m'inquiéter, dit la voix de Scorpius.

« Midi » ?! Hermione ferma les yeux avant de soupirer de désespoir.

\- Eh bien te voilà rassuré.

\- Oui. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Ce que tu veux mais j'avais pensé que nous aurions pu aller passer quelques jours en France. Si ça te fait envie, bien sûr, ajouta son père.

\- Oh oui, oui. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait inviter Hermione ? Pour le thé un après-midi, par exemple, ajouta-t-il très rapidement. Ou quelque chose comme ça…

Il y eu un blanc pendant lequel la Gryffondor sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

\- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas Scorp', dit finalement son père. Premièrement, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle serait d'accord pour ce genre de choses et…

\- Mais je pourrais le lui demander, non ? Lui envoyer un hibou et voir ce qu'elle en pense.

\- Je suppose, répondit évasivement son père.

\- Tu penses qu'elle va refuser ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Scorp'…

\- Mais toi, tu voudrais bien qu'elle vienne ?

\- Je pense que je te l'aurais dit si je n'avais pas été d'accord, ne crois-tu pas ?

\- Si mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Rien. Je vais aller t'attendre dans le salon.

\- Ok. J'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Hermione n'étendit plus rien jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre ne se referme. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement puis s'autorisa à remuer un orteil. Elle déposa ses vêtements sur un petit tabouret, près d'elle et entreprit de se rhabiller afin de rentrer à son domicile. Elle était en train d'attacher son soutien-gorge lorsque deux mains se posèrent par-dessus les siennes. Surprise, Hermione sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu Drago arriver. Il attacha son sous-vêtement à sa place avant de déposer un baiser au niveau de son omoplate. La Gryffondor se figea avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

\- Ne fais pas ça, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Quoi ?

\- _Ça_ , dit-elle en attrapant son jean qu'elle entreprit d'enfiler.

\- _Ça_ quoi, Granger ?

\- Tu le sais parfaitement.

\- Non.

\- Drago, arrête, soupira-t-elle.

Elle détourna les yeux et prit sa chemise. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la passer, les deux mains de Drago se posèrent sur sa taille nue. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle tandis qu'Hermione dégageait son visage du col de son vêtement. Elle tira dessus mais le Serpentard n'ôta pas ses mains. Réprimant un nouveau soupir, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Ne fais pas ça, répéta-t-elle. Rien n'a changé.

\- Viendras-tu ? demanda-t-il, faisant fi de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Venir où ?

\- Chez nous quand Scorp' t'inviteras ? Je sais que tu as entendu.

\- Je ne sais pas, Drago…

\- Viens. Je ne resterai pas si tu le souhaites pas mais viens, s'il-te-plaît. Il a besoin de toi.

Hermione ferma les paupières. L'impression de plénitude dans laquelle elle avait été plongée au réveil ne semblait plus être qu'un lointain souvenir, à présent remplacée par un abattement déjà très tenace. Elle tenta de se soustraire au contact du Serpentard mais il ne la laissa pas s'en aller.

\- Lâche-moi, Drago.

\- Non.

\- Malefoy, lâche-moi !

\- Non.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi.

\- Je ne te fais pas mal.

\- Si.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Laisse-moi partir.

\- Non.

\- Malefoy…

\- Je ne _veux_ pas que tu partes, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

\- Ah, tu ne _veux_ pas ? répéta Hermione avec une pointe d'ironie non dissimulée.

\- Non.

\- Eh bien, vois-tu _Malefoy_ , moi, je ne voulais pas non plus que tu me mentes pendant des mois mais… Eh bien c'est ce que tu as fait ! Nous n'avons pas toujours ce que nous voulons dans la vie. Alors, maintenant, enlève tes mains ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Sa voix était aussi glaciale et sèche que son regard et cela sembla faire l'effet d'une gifle au blond qui la relâcha soudainement avant de reculer de quelques pas.

\- Je n'aurai jamais dû venir, ajouta Hermione, plus pour elle-même.

\- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi !

\- Parce que n'arrivais pas à dormir ? demanda sarcastiquement le Serpentard.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir d'y croire, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ah et, selon toi, je suis venue parce que…

\- Parce que je te manque, répondit-il simplement.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Voyez-vous cela… Je constate que ton orgueil ne t'a pas quitté.

\- Non… pas comme d'autres.

\- Tu te moques de moi là, j'espère ?! s'offusqua-t-elle en partant d'un rire sans joie.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui ne pipa mot.

\- Je croyais que tu « comprenais » ma décision.

\- Eh bien il faut croire que ce n'est plus le cas.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Me comprendre aurait requis de toi que tu mettes ton égoïsme de côté. Or, toi et moi savons parfaitement que tu es la personne la plus égoïste sur cette Terre. Les raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai « quitté » en sont la preuve flagrante, cingla-t-elle.

Elle le vit prendre une profonde inspiration, détourner le regard et serrer la mâchoire comme s'il tentait de contenir sa rage. Elle rouvrit la bouche mais il l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Tais-toi. Par Merlin, tais-toi !

\- Quoi, Malefoy ? Ça te fait chier que je te mette une nouvelle-fois face à tes agissements ? ricana-t-elle.

Elle n'anticipa pas son mouvement et se retrouva bientôt plaquée contre le mur le plus proche. Il lâcha ses épaules mais posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, son corps faisant rempart entre elle et le reste de la pièce.

\- Tu as toujours été très douée pour donner des leçons aux autres, pas vrai Granger ?! La parfaite petite Hermione Granger… Mais voilà un scoop pour toi, _chérie_ , tu es comme moi. La seule différence c'est que, contrairement à moi, tu te mens à toi-même. Je suis égoïste. Je le sais et je l'assume. Pas une seule fois tu m'as entendu te dire que je regrettais ce que j'avais fait ce jour-là et tu ne l'entendras jamais car ça n'est pas le cas et je vis très bien avec. Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que _tu_ es tout aussi égoïste mais que tu ne l'assumes pas.

\- Je ne suis pas…, commença-t-elle.

\- Qui est venu chercher l'autre hier ?! C'est moi, peut-être ?

\- Non mais…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es venue juste parce que tu « n'arrivais pas à dormir ». Tu voulais être avec moi, tu _veux_ être avec moi. Tu es égoïste mais juste parce que tu crois être parfaite, tu te caches derrière des prétextes tous plus cons les uns que les autres. Tu es venue hier soir et tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Et ce matin, tu es prête à te casser comme si rien ne s'était produit. Tu _es_ égoïste. Tu _es_ comme moi.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne mens pas !

Sa réflexion eut un effet déroutant sur le blond. Il se mit tout simplement à éclater de rire.

\- Tu ne mens pas ?! répéta-t-il. Mais Hermione, tu ne fais que ça ! Tu te mens à toi-même !

\- Je ne…

\- Tu ne te mens pas à toi-même ?

\- Non.

Drago ferma les paupières quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Il semblait… désabusé.

\- Je m'y suis fait, tu sais ? reprit-il platement. Au fait que je t'aimais, je m'y suis fait. Mais toi, toujours pas visiblement.

\- Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'aime _plus_.

Il donna un coup dans le mur près de son visage ce qui fit sursauter la Gryffondor.

\- C'est pas possible… Tu es vraiment… Putain mais comment tu peux faire pour te voiler autant la face ?! rugit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas mais cela ne le dérangea absolument pas car il poursuivit.

\- Et, dis-moi, comment tu t'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? C'était juste un… dérapage ?

Hermione resta silencieuse, baissant les yeux.

\- Je vois. Eh bien j'espère que tu en as profité, Granger, car ce n'est pas près de se reproduire. Tout au moins tant que tu considèreras ça comme des « dérapages » …

\- Ça ne se reproduira plus, quoiqu'il arrive, souffla-t-elle.

\- Si ça te plaît de le croire.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça…

\- Je sais. C'est ce à quoi tu t'es astreinte depuis trois mois et demi. Et regarde ce que ça a donné… Tu es revenue et tu reviendras encore.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas !

\- Parfait, alors _moi_ je reviendrai ! s'emporta-t-il soudainement.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, déstabilisée par son brusque changement d'attitude.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai arrêté de me mentir. Je t'aime et je le sais. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien. Et même si au cours de ces derniers mois je me suis contraint à ne pas céder à mes pulsions par respect pour toi, c'est terminé maintenant. Tu m'as prouvé que toi-même ne pouvais pas tenir ta parole alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'y astreigne non plus.

\- Je ne peux pas être avoir toi, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Je m'en tape ! Ce que tu as fait hier était ce que j'attendais. Maintenant, n'espère pas que je vais me retenir alors que tu viens de me prouver que tu pensais exactement comme moi. Et s'il me faut user des moyens les plus immoraux que je connaisse pour te récupérer, je le ferais.

\- Je n'aurai pas dû revenir…

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû.

Il s'écarta d'elle, allant s'adosser contre la porte close, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine mais la Gryffondor ne bougea pas. Elle ne transplana pas, ne rentra pas chez elle mais s'affaissa plutôt contre le mur. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à être assise au sol. Elle se sentait comme une pauvre loque. Tiraillée entre ses envies et son… devoir ? Elle ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait d'un « devoir » … Elle ne savait plus rien, elle avait juste envie que sa conscience cesse de se rappeler inlassablement à elle et que lorsqu'elle ne pensait plus à Rose, le visage de Drago n'apparaisse pas. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Vraiment plus.

Bien entendu que le blond avait raison… Elle se mentait à elle-même mais se mentir était toujours moins douloureux que… que de s'avouer qu'elle était folle amoureuse de Drago Malefoy et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui parce qu'il lui avait menti et que, s'il avait été moins égoïste, sa fille ne serait pas morte. Mais dans le même temps, elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir d'avoir agi ainsi car elle savait qu'il voulait protéger sa famille et que ça, elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

C'était juste… _trop_.

Elle se prit le visage entre les mains, aussi furieuse que désemparée, agacée d'elle-même, de cette foutue situation de merde !

Elle essayait désespérément de trouver une solution mais n'y parvenait pas. Avec Drago. Sans Drago. Avec Drago et Scorpius. Sans eux… Non, ça, ce n'était pas possible. Sans Drago c'était encore envisageable – quoique…- mais si elle n'avait même plus Scorpius dans sa vie, Hermione ne…

Il avait raison. Elle était purement et simplement égoïste ! Elle voulait pouvoir rentrer de nouveau dans la vie de Drago, garder Scorpius dans la sienne et tout cela sans s'en sentir atrocement coupable. Mais ça, eh bien c'était tout bonnement impossible. Car même lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas coupable, elle pensait à sa fille et cela l'abattait. Un schéma qui se reproduisait tel une sadique petite musique qui se répétait sans ne jamais s'arrêter. Sauf quand…

Oui, il y avait bien une situation au cours de laquelle Hermione parvenait à ne plus l'entendre. Un mince sourire ironique prit place sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Elle avait affirmé cela sur un coup de tête, la veille, mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus il lui apparaissait qu'elle avait raison. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'elle pouvait avoir sans se sentir trop coupable et qui lui permettait de se reposer l'esprit pendant quelques instants bénis. Sa drogue. _Lui_. Mais pas comme l'homme qu'elle aimait. Juste comme celui qu'il avait été pendant les mois au cours desquels il lui avait permis d'oublier la douleur de la perte de son mari et de sa fille. Juste son _amant_.

Seulement, réfléchir ainsi était atrocement égoïste. Elle avait d'ailleurs parfaitement conscience de se mentir à elle-même encore une fois. Quoi qu'elle puisse penser, Drago ne redeviendrait jamais l'amant qu'il avait pu être avant... avant que lui ne tombe amoureux d'elle. Avant qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Cependant, Hermione ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Elle avait _besoin_ de lui mais ne _pouvait_ pas être avec lui car elle se sentait beaucoup trop coupable. En même temps, elle n'arrivait plus à vivre sans lui. Son addiction aux potions de Sommeil sans rêve et son quotidien dans lequel elle dépérissait chaque jour davantage en était la preuve flagrante.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione rouvrit les paupières et écarta les mains de son visage. Elle remarqua que Drago n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours appuyé contre la porte et l'observait, une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard. Elle détourna les yeux et entreprit de se relever.

Une fois debout, elle prit une nouvelle inspiration et se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face. Elle vrilla ses prunelles dans les siennes. Il soutint son regard et elle ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je ne peux pas être avec toi. Je ne peux pas être avec toi comme tu me le demandes.

Il ne répondit absolument rien. Hermione déglutit difficilement au vu de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Je ne peux pas être avec toi mais j'ai… besoin de toi.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Je veux… ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

Il n'eut absolument aucune réaction.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, répéta-t-il finalement.

\- Je veux… un… amant.

\- Bien.

Hermione, qui avait momentanément baissé les yeux sur les veinures du bois du parquet, redressa brusquement la tête, hébétée.

\- Bien ? répéta-t-elle, prise de court.

\- Oui. Bien.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il n'ajouta rien mais se détacha de la porte. Il s'avança et Hermione essaya de ne pas bouger. Il se planta juste devant elle.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu ne te soustrairas plus à moi si je fais ça ? l'interrogea-t-il en reposant ses mains sur sa taille comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

\- N-non, bégaya la Gryffondor.

\- Et pour ça ?

Il se pencha, une de ses mains quittant sa taille pour maintenir son visage en place alors qu'il lui donnait un long et langoureux baiser. Le souffle court, Hermione secoua finalement la tête.

\- Bien, dit-il pour la troisième fois. Accepte le thé en France. On se verra là-bas.

Et il la planta là, sortant de la pièce pour tourner sur la gauche et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

.

Tout d'abord, Hermione fut si surprise qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Pantoise, elle demeura interdite au milieu du dressing. Rapidement, un sentiment de colère l'envahit néanmoins. Elle venait de se « mettre à nu » devant lui, de lui avouer qu'elle avait besoin de lui et qu'elle acceptait de le revoir même si c'était seulement pour du sexe et lui… il la plantait là en ne lui donnant même pas de réponse franche. La Gryffondor vit rouge et n'eut absolument aucun scrupule à quitter le dressing pour s'engager dans la pièce d'eau. Cette dernière était saturée de vapeur. Le Serpentard était sous la douche et, tout comme elle avait pu le faire plusieurs fois au cours de ces derniers jours, Hermione ne réfléchit pas.

}{

En entendant la porte de la cabine de douche s'ouvrir dans son dos, Drago ne fut absolument pas surpris et un sourire en coin aux accents sardoniques étira ses traits. Il ne se retourna que lorsque la porte se referma, prenant tout son temps. Hermione était là, ses vêtements s'humidifiant très rapidement et un regard assassin vrillé sur lui. Le sourire du Serpentard s'élargit encore davantage. Il savait comment la faire réagir à présent. A peine avait-elle prononcé le terme « amant » qu'il avait compris tout ce que cela impliquait. Pour lui, mais surtout pour elle. De toute évidence, coucher avec lui, lui permettait de mettre ses tergiversations sur « pause ». Ce qui était implicitement ce qu'elle lui demandait de faire en redevenant, seulement, son amant.

Alors, certes, ce n'était pas ce que _lui_ recherchait mais Drago savait également se montrer patient. Alors il se contenterait de ça… pour le moment. Après tout, il l'avait bien fait tomber amoureuse de lui de cette façon la première fois et il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'en reproduisant ce schéma, elle ne finisse tout simplement pas par lui revenir de la même façon. De la façon exacte dont ça aurait dû se passer sans toute cette histoire de mensonge qui n'en était pas un.

Cette fois-ci, Drago avait cependant un énorme avantage. Il n'avait plus peur de ses sentiments, les acceptait, les affirmait et, surtout, il _la_ connaissait. Il la voyait, là, en face de lui, furieuse qu'il lui ait tourné le dos de la sorte mais il savait également que sa colère était un moyen pour elle de ne plus penser à autre chose. Et c'était ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Ne plus penser. Pour, très certainement, ne pas se sentir coupable. La colère et le sexe étaient ce dont elle avait besoin. Cela tombait à la perfection puisque le Serpentard était aussi doué pour la faire enrager que pour la faire gémir de plaisir. Elle avait besoin de lui avait-elle dit ? Eh bien il allait se faire une joie de répondre à ses « besoins ». Il allait d'ailleurs tellement les combler qu'elle allait sans cesse lui en demander davantage. Jusqu'à remettre sa décision en cause. Jusqu'à lui revenir.

Alors le Serpentard s'avança avec lenteur vers Hermione. Cette dernière recula légèrement jusqu'à ce que son corps se colle à la paroi en verre de la douche. Sans se départir de son sourire qui devenait de plus en plus libidineux, Drago s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle arborait toujours son regard délicieusement agacé et son air revêche qu'il aimait tant. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à poser les mains sur elle, elle le repoussa quelque peu. Il en fut légèrement déstabilisé et fronça carrément les sourcils d'étonnement lorsqu'il la vit porter ses propres mains au niveau du bas de sa chemise. Doucement, elle la retira, la jetant par-dessus la douche avant d'en faire autant avec son jean. Drago était immobile et la regarda finir de se dévêtir avec avidité. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cette réaction de sa part mais il ne s'en plaindrait certainement pas, décidant de prendre ce qu'elle lui offrait sans faire le difficile. Pour le moment tout au moins.

Une fois nue, Hermione s'avança vers lui. Elle plaça un doigt au niveau de son sternum et l'obligea à reculer contre l'autre paroi de la douche. Il se laissa faire, l'eau glissant toujours sur leurs deux corps. Lorsqu'il fut à son tour plaqué contre le verre, elle retira son doigt. Mais sa main ne retomba pas le long de sa hanche. Elle la fit plutôt glisser au niveau de sa nuque et l'attira à elle pour un long baiser, collant son corps au sien. Ravi de la tournure que prenaient les événements, le Serpentard se laissa guider, caressant son dos nu alors qu'elle lui donnait un baiser qui l'excita au plus haut point. Après avoir mordillé sa lèvre inférieure, elle lâcha sa bouche et dériva au niveau de son oreille. Elle en embrassa la peau délicate du dessous, mordilla son lobe et susurra d'une voix excessivement lascive.

\- Que ce soit bien clair, je te connais tout autant que tu me connais. Si tu sais comment je peux réagir, je sais également comment toi tu le fais. Alors ne me frustre pas ou bien je le ferais. A bientôt pour le thé.

Et elle le planta littéralement là comme un con. Elle se recula avant même qu'il n'ait pu tenter de la retenir et sortit de la douche. Aussi furieux qu'insatisfait, le blond ne prit même pas le temps d'éteindre l'eau et bondit hors de la cabine. Mais elle avait… disparu.

\- Putain c'est pas vrai, souffla-t-il, médusé.

Elle avait tout simplement transplané chez elle et lui se retrouvait comme le pire des idiots. Il n'avait, en plus, absolument aucun moyen de se venger et de venir réclamer son dû car il ne savait tout simplement pas où elle habitait. Maudite Serpentard !

Ruminant sa frustration et sa colère de s'être ainsi fait berner alors qu' _il_ pensait tirer les ficelles, le blond réintégra la cabine de douche et tourna les boutons jusqu'à ce qu'un jet d'eau glacée ne vienne calmer ses ardeurs.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- C'est vraiment très gentil à toi d'être venue, Hermione, sourit Scorpius tandis que la Gryffondor portait une nouvelle fois sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Elle lui retourna son sourire avant de lancer une œillade dérobée à Drago qui, dans un coin, ne semblait pas avoir décoléré depuis l'avant-veille. Il plissa les paupières en lui jetant un coup d'œil mauvais avant de prendre, à son tour, une gorgée de thé.

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu jusqu'à dimanche ? demanda la Gryffondor sur le ton de la conversation en reportant son attention sur l'enfant, assis près d'elle.

\- Eh bien on hésite encore mais Papa m'a dit que nous devrons rentrer vendredi matin en Angleterre parce que vendredi après-midi et samedi, nous allons visiter des maisons.

\- Des maisons ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

\- Oui. Pour remplacer le Manoir…

\- Oh… Vous n'allez pas rester à l'appartement ?

\- Bah moi je voulais mais Papa dit que c'est trop « étriqué », expliqua Scorpius en tournant les yeux vers son père qui ne pipa mot.

\- Ah bon. D'accord, acquiesça finalement Hermione. Eh bien j'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur.

\- Bah moi, du moment qu'il y a une Bibliothèque, une chambre et surtout qu'aucune espèce de Magie Noire de merd… de malheur, se reprit-il, n'y a été pratiquée, ça me va !

Hermione réprima un mince sourire.

\- Mais bon, Papa est _tellement_ exigeant qu'à mon avis, on vivra encore à l'appartement quand je reviendrai pour les vacances d'été, ajouta l'enfant.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis ici, alors je te prierais de ne pas parler de moi comme si ce n'était pas le cas, l'apostropha son père depuis l'autre côté de la table basse.

\- Ouais bah tu ne parles pas alors il faut bien que je fasse la conversation, répliqua le jeune blond.

\- Scorpius…

\- Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser, annonça Hermione en reposant sa tasse vide sur la table.

\- Oh non, Hermione ! Reste s'il-te-plaît. Promis on ne se fâchera plus, pas vrai ? insista-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Drago.

\- …

\- Papa ?!

\- …

\- Je vais y aller, Scorpius, déclara Hermione en lui adressant un sourire. Mais si ton père est d'accord, je veux bien t'inviter à prendre le thé chez moi dans la semaine. Si tu en as envie, bien sûr.

\- Seulement moi ? tiqua l'enfant.

Le sourire de la Gryffondor s'élargit. Cet enfant ne perdait décidément jamais le nord.

\- Ton père est également invité, s'il souhaite venir.

\- Merci Hermione.

Elle l'enlaça brièvement avant de se lever du canapé.

\- Merci pour le thé, dit-elle.

\- De rien, c'était cool que tu viennes. J'ai hâte de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, envois-moi un hibou pour me donner le jour et l'heure. Je suis libre toute la semaine.

\- Ok !

Hermione lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de s'écarter légèrement avec l'intention de transplaner.

\- Un mot, Granger ? intervint alors Drago en se levant de son fauteuil après avoir reposé sa tasse sur la table.

Son fils le regarda, surpris mais plutôt content. Hermione acquiesça et le suivit lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'entrée de la maison de France et il se retourna vers elle.

\- Dois-je espérer ta présence ce soir ? demanda-t-il alors à voix basse.

Hermione réprima un mince sourire en coin et afficha plutôt une expression excessivement détachée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons.

\- Je croyais que c'était _toi_ qui voulais un amant. Difficile de l'avoir sans lui rendre visite.

\- Mais qui te dis que je n'en ai pas un autre.

En face d'elle, le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel mais Hermione ne manqua pas le voile de colère qui traversa ses prunelles.

\- Prévois un bain. Tu sais à quel point j'aime ta baignoire et il se pourrait bien que j'aie envie de _lui_ rendre une petite visite ce soir, ajouta-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne savais pas que nous avions négocié pour du larbinage en prime, commenta-t-il.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir voulu jouer au Serpentard manipulateur avec moi. N'oublie pas le bain.

Et comme quelques jours auparavant, elle le planta là.

.

Elle s'était peut-être abaissée à avouer avoir besoin de lui et souhaiter qu'ils redeviennent amants mais Hermione ne comptait certainement pas le laisser profiter de la situation. Malheureusement pour lui, elle le connaissait presque par cœur à présent et savait qu'il l'aimait toujours. Elle pouvait donc profiter de ce fait pour calmer ses pulsions « Serpentard-je-veux-jouer-au-plus-malin » car, finalement, elle savait que ce serait _elle_ qui gagnerait. Il était tout aussi dépendant d'elle qu'elle de lui et elle savait parfaitement qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle lui revienne. Hermione comptait donc tourner la situation à son avantage pour retrouver « Drago Malefoy l'amant » et uniquement _cela_. Et elle savait parfaitement que l'agacer était un moyen très efficace pour y parvenir. Frustré et en colère, Drago se laisserait moins aller à la sentimentalité, ce qui était absolument ce dont elle avait besoin. Trop orgueilleux pour lui passer tous ses caprices sans répliquer mais en même temps amoureux, ce qui le conduisait tout de même à les combler, la jeune femme semblait avoir trouvé le parfait équilibre pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Ce qui se confirma le soir même lorsque, après avoir dîné et travaillé un peu, elle transplana de nouveau en France et trouva le bain qu'elle avait demandé, Malefoy déjà allongé à l'intérieur, un verre à la main.

.

\- Tiens, Granger, la salua-t-il en la voyant apparaître.

\- Malefoy, répondit-elle sur le même ton, mais tout de même amusée.

\- Voici ton bain, dit-il en lui désignant l'eau dans laquelle il se délassait.

\- Il ne me semble pas avoir spécifié que tu devais également t'y trouver.

\- Justement, tu n'as rien spécifié. Si tu ne veux pas en profiter, libre à toi d'aller m'attendre dans la chambre.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit. Elle détestait vraiment cet homme. Presque autant qu'elle l'aimait, c'était dire. Mais, pour le moment, elle se concentra sur le premier des deux sentiments.

\- Ou alors, tu pourrais aussi quitter _mon_ bain et te rendre dans _ta_ chambre pour m'attendre.

\- Ou alors, tu pourrais ramener ton magnifique petit cul dans _mon_ bain et je te laisserai tremper _tes_ lèvres dans _mon_ verre de Sauternes.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Son regard tomba sur la bouteille de vin qui était au pied de la baignoire. Le serpent ! La prendre ainsi par les sentiments était tout bonnement dégueulasse. C'était…

\- Je crois que le mot que tu cherches est « Serpentard », dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et en plus il se mettait à lire dans ses pensées… Génial ! C'était juste _génial_ !

\- Un massage. Je veux un massage en compensation marchanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- En « compensation » ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, en compensation, confirma Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il plissa les paupières et la scruta.

\- Accordé.

Elle acquiesça comme pour sceller leur accord et commença à se déshabiller devant lui. Elle vit son regard s'appesantir lorsqu'elle dévoila un ensemble de lingerie affriolant.

\- Eh mais…, intervint-il tandis qu'elle l'ôtait.

\- Il ne fallait pas être dans _mon_ bain, répliqua-t-elle en se débarrassant de son ensemble qu'elle renvoya magiquement chez elle.

Il lui adressa un regard noir alors qu'elle s'avançait et se glissait dans l'eau brûlante, face à lui.

\- Ne boude pas, _chéri_ , c'est de bonne guerre, dit-elle en se laissant aller dans l'eau tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il détestait au plus haut point ce surnom qui lui rappelait la façon dont sa défunte épouse s'adressait à lui.

\- Espèce de…, grommela-t-il entre ces dents.

\- Je crois que le terme que tu cherches est « Serpentard » …

Il la foudroya du regard et elle lui sourit en retour. D'un sourire mutin avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Alors, ce verre ?

Il resta immobile quelques secondes mais finit par le lui tendre de mauvaise grâce.

\- Merci, chantonna-t-elle en s'en emparant.

Elle y trempa ses lèvres et ne réprima absolument pas le gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa de sa gorge après que le délicieux breuvage y eut coulé, ravissant ses papilles au passage. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, qu'elle avait momentanément closes pour profiter encore davantage du ravissement que pouvait lui procurer ce vin, elle constata que le Serpentard l'observait avec toujours autant d'agacement qu'auparavant. Mais elle détecta également une note de désir pas vraiment dissimulée dans son regard. Décidant de s'amuser un peu, Hermione reprit une deuxième gorgée de vin avant de déposer le verre sur le sol. Puis elle colla l'une de ses jambes au corps du Serpentard et la fit glisser le long de sa hanche et de sa cuisse, pour commencer, puis la souleva légèrement et la déposa en travers des siennes. La baignoire était tellement grande que rien de ce qu'il pouvait se dérouler sous l'eau n'était visible en surface et Hermione se divertit grandement de voir le visage du Serpentard se contracter sensiblement avant de se relâcher. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle se laissait aller à le caresser du bout du pied. Très satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle pouvait lui procurer, Hermione continua à le toucher sensuellement et finit par clore ses paupières également, détendant au maximum le haut de son corps.

La sérénité fut toutefois de courte durée car Drago attrapa soudainement son pied avant de tirer dessus d'un coup sec. Surprise, Hermione ne put rien faire et se retrouva engloutie sous l'eau. Elle eut le réflexe de fermer la bouche mais manqua tout de même de boire la tasse par le nez. Furieuse, elle se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses paumes. De l'eau et une bonne dose de mousse dégoulinant de son visage, elle fusilla Malefoy du regard. Ce dernier arborait un petit sourire presque sadique qu'elle s'empressa de lui faire ravaler en lui balançant une grande quantité d'eau au visage après s'être libérée de son emprise. Le blond toussa fortement et, moins de cinq secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle essorait ses cheveux et tentait de les ramener en un chignon bâclé sur le sommet de son crâne, elle se retrouva plaquée contre la paroi en fonte de la baignoire. Elle défia Drago du regard tandis qu'il en faisait autant de son côté.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi de longues secondes puis, au même instant, se jetèrent littéralement l'un sur l'autre. Leurs bouches s'entrechoquèrent et, tandis qu'Hermione s'agrippait aux cheveux du Serpentard et se redressait légèrement comme pour se coller encore plus à lui, ce dernier attrapait les bords de la baignoire et l'y pressa au maximum. Leur baiser était si passionné que moins de cinq minutes plus tard et sans aucun autre préliminaire que des baisers sur ses lèvres et dans son cou, le blond entrait en elle, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

 _OoOoOoO_

Hermione plaqua Drago contre le lit, s'allongeant sur lui avant de trouver ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser qu'elle rendit impérieux. Il agrippa ses hanches dans un mouvement de pur désir et la fit bientôt glisser le long de son membre, dur de plaisir à nouveau.

Il grogna dans la bouche au moment où elle commença à se mouvoir sur lui, prenant les commandes de leurs ébats après les lui avoir laissées dans la baignoire, quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Un peu plus bas s'il-te-plaît, requit Hermione.

Le Serpentard descendit légèrement ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de recommencer à pétrir sa peau. La Gryffondor laissa échapper un petit soupir d'aise, la moitié de son visage appuyé contre son oreiller, l'autre, à l'air libre.

Installé au-dessus d'elle, cela faisait à présent un bon quart d'heure de Drago lui procurait un massage dont elle avait bien besoin. Elle se détendait progressivement, dérivant parfois jusqu'aux portes de l'inconscience.

Il la massa encore quelques instants puis sa bouche remplaça bientôt ses mains, créant des milliers de frissons sur sa peau. Il traça un sillon descendant de ses épaules jusqu'au creux de ses reins alors qu'elle le sentait se reculer. D'une main experte, il écarta légèrement l'une de ses jambes, déposant un dernier baiser sur sa peau avant de se redresser. Hermione voulut se retourner mais il plaqua une paume autoritaire sur son dos, la maintenant en place. Elle le sentit alors se rapprocher de nouveau d'elle puis sa virilité entra en contact avec son intimité, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien mais se glissa lentement en elle lorsqu'il la sentit prête.

\- Tu sais, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation tout en exerçant de très lent va-et-vient, le bouquin que Zabini nous a offert pour Noël s'avère très instructif. Tu n'as pas lu le tien, je suppose.

\- N-Non pas vrai… vraiment, répondit-elle en réprimant de nouveaux gémissements de plaisir.

\- Eh bien voilà quelque chose à faire pendant tes vacances, _Grangie chérie_ …

 _OoOoOoO_

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, le lendemain, une sensation de plénitude et de bien-être encore plus marquée qu'en _ce_ fameux matin l'envahit. Toutefois, contrairement, à ce jour-là, il ne fut suivi d'aucune culpabilité. Ou, tout au moins, cette dernière ne s'empara pas d'elle aussi fortement qu'elle avait pu le faire le lundi. Profitant pendant quelques secondes de cet apaisement, tout de même relatif, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle tourna la tête sur la droite, puis sur la gauche mais ne vit pas Drago.

Sa rétine rencontra en revanche la lumière du jour qui s'infiltrait au travers de la pièce. A en juger par la faible luminosité alors qu'il était déjà près de dix heures et demie, il pleuvait sur la côte française.

.

La jeune femme s'étira longuement, profitant pendant encore quelques minutes du confort que lui procurait le matelas et l'épaisse couette, rabattue sur son corps puis elle se décida finalement à se lever. Posé sur un fauteuil en tissu dans un coin de la pièce, la Gryffondor trouva un peignoir à sa taille et l'enfila. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain mais ne trouva personne.

Prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne surtout pas alerter un jeune blond un peu trop curieux de sa présence, Hermione actionna doucement la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Drago puis l'entrouvrit. N'entendant aucun bruit, elle se glissa par l'interstice avant de faire quelques pas en direction de l'entrée de la maison, pièce qui desservait également la cuisine ainsi que le salon-salle à manger. La jeune femme continua d'avancer mais s'immobilisa rapidement, les bribes d'une conversation lui parvenant aux oreilles. Ne voulant pas se montrer indiscrète, elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, quitte à attendre le Serpentard dans sa chambre avant de rentrer chez elle, mais le sujet de leur discussion l'interpella.

\- Ton anniversaire est dans près de deux semaines et je me demandais si quelque chose en particulier te ferait plaisir, disait la voix de Drago.

Il n'y eut tout d'abord aucune réponse puis Scorpius s'exprima.

\- Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que… Je peux demander tout ce que je veux ? s'enquit-il finalement.

\- Bien sûr, répondit son père sans hésitations.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc et Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à percevoir la réponse de l'enfant tant sa voix était basse et hachée. Mais ce qu'elle entendit la plongea dans le trouble qui lui sembla être le plus intense de toute sa vie.

\- Je voudrais… je voudrais… une…. Je voudrais une… une… _maman_.

Un lourd silence tomba telle une chape de plomb puis Drago reprit la parole.

\- Quoi ?

Il ne semblait pas agacé ou même surpris, il donnait juste l'impression de ne pas avoir entendu ou compris la réponse. Pourtant, si Hermione avait pu l'entendre de là où elle se tenait, cela avait nécessairement été le cas pour le Serpentard.

\- Euh….

\- Tu veux _quoi_ ?! répéta-t-il, sa voix démontrant, à présent, des notes de fébrilité ou d'énervement - Hermione ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce qu'elle pouvait entendre.

\- Une mère ou plutôt une « maman ». Une vraie. Hermione, dit l'enfant avec assurance.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc puis un long soupir.

\- Scorp'…

\- Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais pour mon anniversaire. Voilà ma réponse.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas… Enfin ce n'est pas… Hermione est une personne, pas un objet. On ne demande pas « une mère » comme ça. Ce n'est pas un cadeau.

\- Eh bien pour moi, si, elle est un cadeau. Une sorte de cadeau. Le plus beau cadeau. Je veux qu'Hermione soit ma _maman_ à défaut d'être ma mère biologique.

\- Sais-tu au moins ce que tu dis ? Ce qu'impliquent tes paroles ? tenta de le raisonner son père.

\- Oui, oui, répondit l'enfant avec une certaine forme de désinvolture, comme s'il faisait autre chose en même temps qu'il parlait. Je voudrais qu'Hermione devienne ma mère, comme toi tu es mon père. Et qu'elle puisse décider avec toi des choses qui me concernent.

\- Dans quel monde vis-tu mon fils ? soupira le Serpentard alors qu'Hermione n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à sortir de l'état second dans lequel elle était plongée.

\- De toute façon, Hermione agit déjà comme ma mère ou plutôt comme si elle était une maman pour moi, rétorqua l'enfant en faisant fi de sa question.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Si, c'est vrai.

\- Non, Scorp'. Je sais que tu partages une très grande complicité avec elle, que vous communiquez beaucoup et que vous vous aimez également. Ça, c'est un fait et je ne le remets pas en cause, expliqua Drago. Mais Hermione n'agit pas comme ta mère – ou ta maman si tu préfères. Une mère a beaucoup d'autres responsabilités à l'égard de son enfant et…

\- Oui et je veux qu'elle les ait.

\- Scorpius…

\- Hermione c'est la seule, hormis Grand-Mère et toi, qui a été gentille avec moi depuis que je la connais. Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps mais c'est… je… Enfin c'est comme ça. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Je le… sens, termina-t-il.

\- Je sais, Scorpius, mais qui te dit que tu n'auras pas cette complicité avec une autre personne. Hermione et moi ne sommes même pas un couple…

\- Je m'en fiche. Je sais que beaucoup d'enfants ont des parents qui ne vivent pas ensemble et ça n'empêche rien du tout ! Et puis, de toute façon, vous êtes amoureux tous les deux, alors…

\- Hermione et moi n'allons pas redevenir un couple – si tant est que nous l'ayons déjà été. Et, même dans l'hypothèse où je cautionnerais une telle chose - ce qui n'est pas le cas - tu n'obtiendrais, quoiqu'il en soit, pas ce que tu souhaites. Tu étais là avec moi quand elle a clairement affirmé qu'elle ne voudrait pas d'autre enfant. Et ça, je le comprends parfaitement.

\- Elle a dit « je ne porterai plus d'enfant ». C'est tout, rectifia l'enfant, n'en démordant pas. Et puis pourquoi tu ne « cautionnerais pas » ?

\- Scorp'…

\- Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît, quémanda son fils d'une voix plus calme.

\- Parce que… Parce que c'est… On ne… Ce n'est pas…

\- Papa, le coupa Scorpius, tu m'as demandé ce que je voudrais pour mon anniversaire mais, en fait, j'ai _toujours_ voulu avoir une maman. J'ai eu une « mère » et j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une « maman » et Hermione… Hermione je sais qu'elle pourrait être ma maman. Elle est… une « vraie » maman. Pas comme Astoria. Hermione, elle, elle a toujours été gentille avec moi, elle me connait et ça sans que ça ait rapport avec toi. Pas comme Pansy, par exemple.

\- Tu as raison. Hermione est une « vraie » maman. Mais Scorp'… elle n'est pas la tienne.

.

Incapable d'en entendre davantage, la Gryffondor parvint enfin à sortir de sa torpeur et se précipita sans plus attendre dans la chambre de Drago. Là, elle s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle se releva cependant bien vite et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Son esprit était en ébullition. L'état de bien-être dans lequel elle était plongée quelques minutes plus tôt avait totalement volé en éclat.

Le cœur de la Gryffondor battait à présent à tout rompre mais, paradoxalement, aucune pensée ne s'imposait à elle. Son esprit semblait avoir fait comme un black-out.

Se sentant fébrile, la jeune femme se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain entreprit de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Les paumes appuyées contre ses joues, elle ferma les paupières et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Elle inspira puis expira lentement.

Toutefois, son cœur réaccéléra à la seconde même où elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrir. Aussitôt, elle se précipita dans la cabine de douche, se sentant incapable d'affronter son amant si rapidement après avoir entendu les paroles de Scorpius. Elle fit promptement couler l'eau sur elle alors que le Serpentard pénétrait dans la pièce. Il ne parla pas mais, quelques minutes plus tard, il la rejoignit. Fort heureusement, Hermione était parvenue à se recomposer un masque qui convenait davantage à l'état dans lequel le Serpentard devait s'attendre à la trouver ce matin-là. Elle ne se retourna tout de même pas vers lui lorsqu'il se plaça dans son dos.

\- Salut, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

\- S-salut.

\- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

\- Non. Quelques minutes... Et toi ?

\- Plusieurs heures.

\- Oh…

\- J'ai cauchemardé sur le matin. Je ne suis pas parvenu à me rendormir, l'informa-t-il.

Hermione fut très surprise. Habituellement, les cauchemars de Drago la réveillaient toujours. Or, cela n'avait pas été le cas cette fois-ci.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu, dit-elle.

\- Je sais.

Il encercla sa taille de ses mains et déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur sa peau. Presque instinctivement, Hermione se laissa aller contre son torse, fermant même les paupières.

\- Granger ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je pense que tu vas recevoir une lettre de Scorp' dans la journée, dit-il en continuant d'embrasser son cou.

La Gryffondor rouvrit prestement les yeux, son corps se contractant violemment. S'il s'en rendit compte, le blond n'en fit pas mention et continua à la caresser sensuellement.

\- Une lettre ? répéta Hermione, anxieuse.

\- Hum. Tu sais, pour le thé que tu lui as proposé chez toi. Il voudrait qu'on passe samedi en fin d'après-midi. Après avoir visité les propriétés. Enfin si c'est toujours d'accord pour toi, bien sûr.

Hermione réprima difficilement un soupir de soulagement mais s'autorisa à refermer les paupières et à se détendre légèrement. Elle ne répondit rien mais se retourna rapidement pour faire face à Drago. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de se pencher pour lui voler un baiser. Hermione le laissa faire, n'opposant par la suite aucune résistance à ses caresses toujours plus lascives. Coucher avec lui était comme une bénédiction pour son esprit en pleine ébullition. Alors elle le laissa l'apaiser de la plus délicieuse façon qui soit.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Vas-tu maintenir ton invitation ? l'interrogea Drago tout en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la longueur du dos d'Hermione, allongée sur le ventre au milieu du lit.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et lui donna une réponse sincère.

\- Oui.

\- Certaine ? Tu as été… étrange lorsque je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, certaine. J'ai été prise de court. Je n'y avais plus pensé et tu m'as surprise, c'est tout.

\- Hum…

Il ne semblait pas convaincu mais pour rien au monde Hermione ne lui aurait avoué avoir surpris leur conversation. Faire l'autruche comme elle avait pu en prendre l'habitude quelques mois plus tôt semblait, en cet instant, redevenir la solution miracle à tous ses problèmes. Comme pour appuyer ses pensées, Hermione ne trouva rien de mieux que de paraître ennuyée à propos d'une chose totalement futile.

\- Je voulais juste te prévenir… Mon appartement est assez… petit.

\- Petit ?

\- Minuscule.

\- Et tu me dis ça parce que… ? demanda-t-il, visiblement dérouté.

\- Parce que je ne supporterai pas tes critiques intempestives alors je te préviens à l'avance comme ça, j'ose espérer que tu tiendras ta langue.

Il afficha un air sceptique et Hermione craint, pendant une seconde, qu'il n'ait pas mordu à l'hameçon mais elle fut très vite rassurée lorsqu'il lui demanda :

\- Et pourquoi ne déménages-tu pas de nouveau ? Tu dois très certainement gagner beaucoup plus d'argent à présent que tu as retrouvé un bon poste.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en s'étirant légèrement. Mais, en fait… j'aime bien mon appartement. Il est minuscule mais… je ne sais pas, je m'y sens relativement bien. Même si je n'ai pas de chambre.

\- Tu n'as pas de chambre ?! s'exclama-t-il sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Euh… non. Il y a seulement une pièce à vivre avec une cuisine américaine et une salle de bain.

\- Ah oui alors quand tu dis : « minuscule » …

\- C'est : « minuscule », confirma-t-elle en lui souriant.

\- Je vois.

\- Je vais te laisser l'adresse pour samedi.

\- Non. Envoie-la dans ta réponse à la lettre de Scorp' sinon il va me demander comment je sais où tu habites.

\- Oui, tu as raison, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Il lui adressa, à son tour, un mince sourire.

\- Tu sais, ça me fait mal au cœur de lui cacher qu'on se… « fréquente » … Mais…, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Mais, crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi.

Hermione acquiesça. Ça, elle voulait bien le croire. Surtout après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre une petite heure auparavant.

 _OoOoOoO_

Le reste de la semaine d'Hermione se déroula sans heurts. Elle rendit visite aux Potter, qui l'avaient invitée le vendredi soir pour le dîner après que Ginny et elle aient passé un après-midi « shopping » sur le Chemin de Traverse. Un après-midi shopping qui avait très vite viré à l'après-midi « discussion à la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme » puisque les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient tout simplement pas parvenues à se mettre d'accord sur le programme. Hermione voulait aller chez Fleury et Bott en priorité tandis que Ginny désirait se rendre à la boutique de Quidditch puis chez Mme Guipure puis dans un nouveau magasin de vêtements qui avait ouvert un peu plus loin. Comme elles n'avaient pas le temps de tout faire et qu'elles ne voulaient pas se séparer, les deux Gryffondor avaient alors décidé de simplement s'installer à la terrasse du glacier pour bavarder.

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien mais jamais Hermione n'aborda le sujet « Malefoy(s) ». Ce n'était pas tant le fait que son interlocutrice soit Ginny qui la dérangeait mais plutôt celui qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment en parler. Tout était extrêmement confus dans son esprit. Avant de parvenir à aborder le sujet avec autrui pour demander, recevoir un avis ou de quelconques conseils, la jeune femme ressentait, au préalable, le besoin de parvenir à se forger sa propre opinion sur le sujet. Tout au moins de démêler un peu ses pensées qui ne formaient qu'une masse informe et particulièrement compacte en cet instant.

Elle profita donc de cet intermède avec les Potter pour parler de choses et d'autres, de futilités qui la divertirent pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne rentre finalement chez elle et se mette à angoisser pour le lendemain.

Drago et elle ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le mercredi matin. Aucun des deux n'avait cherché à joindre ou rejoindre l'autre et la Gryffondor se contentait parfaitement de cette situation. Ce qui angoissait donc surtout Hermione était le fait que son fils soit là également. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec Scorpius. Devait-elle… paraître moins... « maternelle » ? Ne rien changer à son attitude ? Lui avouer qu'elle avait entendu leur conversation ? Et, si oui, que lui dire ?

C'est avec ce trop-plein de questions en tête qu'Hermione ouvrit la porte de son petit appartement en ce samedi après-midi après avoir entendu quelques coups.

.

En ouvrant le panneau de bois, elle tomba immédiatement sur le grand sourire de Scorpius et toutes ses questions s'envolèrent aussitôt. Elle lui rendit son sourire et, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, les invita tous les deux - son père et lui - à entrer.

\- Coucou Hermione, ça va ?

\- Très bien. Et toi ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire. C'est ton appartement ? Il est…

\- Petit, je sais, rigola-t-elle presque en leur désignant le canapé d'un geste de la main.

\- J'allais dire « plutôt joli », rectifia l'enfant.

\- Merci. Salut, Malefoy.

\- Salut Granger.

\- Que voulez-vous boire ? J'ai fait du thé mais…

\- Du thé, ce sera parfait, la coupa le Serpentard.

\- Bien, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle les quitta quelques instants, se détournant d'eux pour s'affairer dans sa cuisine. Elle attrapa sa baguette sur l'îlot central et jeta un sortilège pour faire léviter le plateau qu'elle avait préparé à leur attention.

Elle rapporta le tout sur la table basse, s'assit dans un petit fauteuil en face d'eux et entreprit de servir la boisson chaude pendant que Scorpius piochait dans la boîte à biscuits qu'elle avait rempli de ceux que Mrs Weasley lui avait envoyés. Ils demeurèrent tous silencieux jusqu'à ce que leur première gorgée soit avalée et qu'Hermione ne leur demande :

\- Alors, avez-vous trouvé votre nouveau domicile ?

Les deux Malefoy se dévisagèrent, Scorpius les sourcils froncés et son père l'air légèrement agacé. Hermione en fut surprise et s'apprêtait à s'excuser de sa question qui traduisait une simple curiosité mais Scorpius finit par reporter son regard sur elle et répondre.

\- Eh bien, ça aurait sûrement pu être le cas si mon père, ici présent – il reporta son attention sur ce dernier – n'était pas aussi pointilleux sur des détails ridicules.

\- Je ne suis pas « pointilleux sur des détails ridicules », je suis _exigeant_ , nuança le Serpentard.

\- C'est pareil.

\- Non ce n'est pas pareil. Et tu m'as toi-même dit que les trois dernières demeures étaient - je te cite – « vraiment nulles ».

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'elles l'étaient, confirma Scorpius en hochant la tête avant de prendre un nouveau biscuit dans la boîte. Mais pas la première.

\- La première était…

\- Belle, grande, avec un super méga génialissime jardin. Bref, elle était p…

\- Pas à mon goût, le coupa le Serpentard.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel avant le lancer un regard entendu à la jeune femme.

\- Montre les photos à Hermione, dit-il à son père. Elle va nous dire ce qu'elle en pense, proposa alors l'enfant.

\- Oh euh…

\- S'il-te-plaît, Hermione. Papa doit entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne que la première maison est parfaite pour nous.

\- Bon… d'accord, concéda-t-elle en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse.

Drago finit par lui tendre quatre dossiers sur lesquels elle posa les yeux. Scorpius se leva du canapé et vint se poster près d'elle.

\- Regarde le troisième, c'est celle-là, la première maison qu'on a visitée ce matin, expliqua-il.

Hermione obéit, plaçant les autres dossiers au-dessous de celui mentionné, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle prit dans ses mains la petite pile de photographies magiques qui s'étalait sous ses yeux et commença à les détailler. Elle n'eut pas à les observer bien longtemps pour comprendre d'où venait l'engouement de Scorpius. Sous ses yeux se dressait une imposante bâtisse rectangulaire d'au moins trois étages aux couleurs clairs, mais qui ne paraissait toutefois pas aussi démesurée que le Manoir, par exemple. Il n'y avait aucune fioriture. Les fenêtres étaient grandes mais pas trop et il y avait une petite avancée comportant un auvent devant lequel s'étalait un parterre en gravillons blancs. Au pied des murs étaient disposées d'autres parterres mais de fleurs, cette-fois-ci et un rosier grimpant venait s'enrouler autour des montants du perron. Hermione déposa la photo sur la table et en prit une autre. On y distinguait une grande pièce à vivre, baignée de lumière. Il n'y avait aucun meuble mais cela n'empêchait nullement d'apprécier le volume de la pièce. Elle attrapa une troisième photo.

\- Ça, c'est la cuisine, la renseigna inutilement Scorpius. Elle est dans la… continuité de la pièce que tu viens de voir.

La cuisine était très belle. Le mobilier, présent cette fois-ci, était moderne et choisi avec goût dans des tons toujours très clairs, comme les murs de la pièce. Un îlot central créait une délimitation mais pouvait également servir de coin de repas du fait de son gabarit. Elle se saisit de la photo suivante.

\- Ça, ça serait ma chambre, expliqua le Serdaigle.

La pièce était lumineuse et très simple. Du parquet au sol et des murs blancs. Hermione s'empara de la photographie suivante.

\- Ça, ça serait la chambre de Papa.

La pièce était identique à la précédente mais plus imposante et disposait d'une porte, sur un pan de mur et d'une arcade, contre le pan opposé. Hermione présuma qu'il s'agissait respectivement d'une salle de bain et d'un dressing. Elle observa ensuite une photographie présentant une nouvelle pièce, d'une taille encore plus considérable que la « chambre de Drago » et que Scorpius présenta comme étant la bibliothèque. L'avant-dernier cliché représentait une grande salle de bain mais qui demeurait toute en sobriété, puis Scorpius lui montra le jardin. Le domaine était visiblement très vaste et enchantait l'enfant qui ne tarissait pas d'éloge à son sujet.

\- Alors, t'en penses quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux légèrement brillants.

Hermione reporta un regard d'ensemble sur les clichés avant de relever la tête vers l'enfant.

\- Je peux être honnête ?

\- Euh… oui, dit-il, légèrement déstabilisé par son entrée en matière.

\- Eh bien je trouve cette maison véritablement magnifique. Mais… je comprends qu'elle ne soit pas aux goûts de ton père, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers Drago.

Il sembla surpris par ses paroles mais pas autant que son fils qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Elle est vraiment jolie, simple et…

\- Voilà pourquoi elle ne lui plait pas, le coupa Hermione.

\- Parce qu'elle est jolie ?

\- Non, rit la jeune femme. Parce qu'elle est simple. _Trop_ simple. Enfin elle n'est pas si « simple » que cela mais c'est vrai qu'en comparaison du Manoir ou de votre demeure en France, celle-ci manque vraiment de cachet.

\- Du « cachet » ? répéta Scorpius sans comprendre.

\- D'âme, d'originalité, expliqua Hermione en lui souriant.

\- Oh…

\- Enfin, peut-être mon raisonnement est-il erroné, nuança-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers Drago qui ne pipait mot.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et Scorpius sembla visiblement très déçu.

\- Bon, dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules. Deux contre un : j'ai perdu.

\- Oh mais mon avis ne compte pas, le rassura la Gryffondor.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit l'enfant en reprenant les dossiers sur les genoux.

\- Non, Scorpius…

\- Si, Hermione. Dis ? poursuivit-il sans lui donner le temps de répondre et après s'être penché sur la table basse, un parchemin et une plume entre les mains. Est-ce que je pourrais te donner une liste des choses que je veux dans ma nouvelle maison et de celles que je ne veux pas ? Comme ça, tu pourrais peut-être aller faire les prochaines visites avec Papa et je serais donc certain qu'il n'achètera pas quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas.

\- Scorpius, tu devrais seulement donner la liste à ton père. Je suis sûre qu'il…

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance sur ça, la coupa l'enfant en lança un regard suspicieux à Drago.

\- Insinuerais-tu que j'aie de mauvais goûts ? s'agaça ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis mais tu m'as affirmé que je devrais m'y sentir vraiment chez moi, pas comme au Manoir et, pour ça, il faut que je sois _absolument certain_ qu'il y aura, dans la future maison, les choses que je vais écrire. Et je préfère que ce soit Hermione qui l'ait et qu'elle aille avec toi parce que j'ai peur que tu te laisses emporter.

\- Que je me laisse « emporter » ? répéta son père, à moitié amusé.

\- Hum, hum, répondit l'enfant en hochant distraitement la tête. Je te connais, Papa, quand il y a un truc qui te plait, tu veux l'acheter tout de suite. Tu ne réfléchis même pas et… il faut que quelqu'un vienne avec toi pour te faire réfléchir.

\- Euh…, s'interposa Hermione. Peut-être que ta grand-mère pourrait l'accompagner. Ce serait…

\- Grand-Mère ? Oh non ! Elle est un peu comme Papa et puis je sais qu'il ne l'écoutera pas. Alors que toi, il t'écoutera.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton parfaitement calme et détaché comme s'il affirmait une immuable vérité. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard, mi-amusés mi-consternés.

\- On verra, répondit finalement son père.

\- C'est tout vu. Tiens Hermione, poursuivit l'enfant en lui tendant le morceau de papier sur lequel il était en train d'écrire depuis que la conversation avait débuté.

Hermione s'en empara alors que Drago observait son fils.

\- Depuis quand mènes-tu ton monde à la baguette ainsi ?

Scorpius haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Vas-y lis-le, encouragea-t-il Hermione qui louchait sur le bout de papier.

La jeune femme l'ouvrit et fit ce qu'il demandait.

\- _Liste des exigences de Scorpius H. Malefoy pour son domicile,_ lut-elle.

 _1) Beaucoup, beaucoup de lumière._

 _2) Une grande cuisine._

 _3) Une grande chambre - mais pas trop quand même._

 _4) Une salle de bain avec au moins une douche parce que les bains, c'est nul._

La jeune femme échangea un regard avec son amant qui arbora un léger rictus. Elle reposa ensuite les yeux sur le papier qu'elle tenait entre les mains, pinçant les lèvres pour réprimer son propre sourire.

 _5) Une grande bibliothèque pour… -_ elle s'interrompit et releva les yeux vers Scorpius _– Hermione et moi._

Elle vit Drago se tendre sur le canapé et préféra continuer de lire.

 _6) Au moins deux autres chambres pour inviter mes amis de Poudlard pendant les vacances._

 _7) Un grand jardin pour faire du Quidditch._

 _8) Surtout pas de caveau bizarre dans le jardin et/ou dans la maison._

 _9) Pas de sous-sol qui auraient pu (ou pourraient) servir à enfermer des gens._

Drago tiqua et se tourna vers son fils.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'enferme des gens ?!

\- Sais pas. Mais au moins, comme ça, même si tu le veux, tu ne pourras pas, répondit l'enfant.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais, on peut aussi enfermer les gens dans les chambres d'amis, dit-il, l'air de rien. Poursuis Granger, s'il-te-plaît.

Cette dernière laissa passer un court instant mais, constatant que Scorpius demeurait muet, reprit la parole.

 _10) Pas de pièces étranges où auraient été jetés des sortilèges de Magie Noire._

 _11) Quoi qu'il arrive, pas de maison où a été pratiquée la Magie Noir et/ou quelqu'un est décédé._

 _12) Pas de maison trop vieille._

 _13) Pas de maison trop récente._

 _14) Pas de « Manoir »._

 _15) Bord de mer accepté._

Hermione acheva sa lecture et releva les yeux vers les deux Malefoy. Scorpius semblait satisfait et Drago… consterné.

\- Et… c'est tout ? demanda ironiquement ce dernier.

\- Pour le moment. Je préviendrais Hermione d'éventuels ajouts.

\- Je rêve, soupira son père. Et tu as réussi à écrire tout ça aussi rapidement ?

\- Oui. Tu sais, on n'est pas tous lent comme toi.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Bah… C'est vrai… t'es plutôt lent quand tu écris.

Le blond arqua un sourcil.

\- Ça, c'est parce que je m'applique.

\- Ou que tu manques de pratique.

\- Scorpius…, le menaça-t-il.

Il ne répondit pas mais adressa un grand sourire à Hermione.

\- Voilà. Je compte sur vous maintenant.

\- Quelle pression, ricana le Serpentard.

Son fils se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui et plissa les paupières.

\- Hermione, tu vas m'aider, hein ? Pour que Papa respecte tous mes critères.

\- Euh…

\- S'il-te-plaît ! la supplia-t-il en affichant une mine de chien battu. Sinon, je refuse de quitter l'appartement.

Drago émit un drôle de bruit entre le raclement de gorge, le claquement de langue et le soupir exaspéré.

\- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à lui faire du chantage.

\- On dirait bien que si, intervint Hermione, préférant s'amuser de la situation. C'est bien ton fils, Malefoy.

\- Je ne fais jamais de chantage ! se récria-t-il.

\- Non… bien sûr, ironisa Hermione. Et, Scorp', je verrai ce que je peux faire, d'accord ?

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « mais ». Tais-toi et bois ton thé ! ordonna son père d'une voix qui n'appelait à aucune réplique.

L'enfant se renfrogna mais n'osa pas défier « l'autorité parentale » …

.

Tous trois bavardèrent ensuite de tout et de rien puis Scorpius proposa à Hermione de venir dîner chez eux.

\- On pourrait même acheter des pizzas ! s'exclama-t-il pour appuyer sa demande, comme si ce détail allait nécessairement la conduire à approuver.

\- Je ne sais pas, Scorp'… répondit la Gryffondor, ennuyée.

\- Oh allez, s'il-te-plaît Hermione. En plus, c'est mon dernier soir avant de repartir pour Poudlard !

Il lui fit une moue terriblement craquante qui fit sourire son père.

\- Tu es un vrai petit manipulateur, soupira la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel mais sur un ton tout de même amusé.

\- Je sais, répondit Scorpius. Je suis un Malefoy.

\- Pas de doute là-dessus, en effet, approuva-t-elle en glissant un regard en coin à Drago qui ne releva pas.

\- Alors ça veut dire oui ?!

Hermione pesa le pour et le contre pendant encore quelques instants et interrogea son amant des yeux. Ce dernier lui fit comprendre que la décision lui revenait et Hermione finit par accepter.

\- COOOOOL ! Merci Hermione ! On va chercher des pizzas maintenant ?

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard, roulèrent des yeux au même moment et se sourirent avec complicité.

.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous attablés dans l'appartement du Chemin de Traverse. Après le dîner, Scorpius requit l'aide d'Hermione sur plusieurs questions d'ordre scolaire et le Serpentard se contenta de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table et de les observer. Il lançait consciemment et à intervalles réguliers, des regards brûlants à la Gryffondor qui faisait tout son possible pour rester focalisée sur les propos de l'enfant, assis près d'elle. Lorsque le père de ce dernier fit savoir qu'il était l'heure pour lui d'aller se coucher, Scorpius ne rechigna pas. Il referma ses livres, les mis sous son bras ainsi que ses plumes, bouteilles d'encre et autres parchemins puis leur souhaita une bonne nuit.

\- À demain Hermione ! lança-t-il à la cantonade avant de quitter la pièce, les laissant seuls, Drago et elle.

Surprise par ses paroles, la jeune femme se retourna vers son amant qui était occupé à redonner à la table du salon une dimension moins conséquente.

\- Tu crois qu'il sait ?

\- Qu'il sait quoi ? demanda-t-il distraitement.

\- Pour nous…

Drago termina ce qu'il était en train de faire avant de finalement relever la tête vers elle. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte.

\- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il sache. Mais il espère…. D'où ses paroles et son attitude.

\- Hum…

\- Allez viens, allons nous coucher. Je suis mort, dit-il en lui désignant le lit d'un mouvement vague du menton tout en ôtant sa chemise.

Cette phrase, qui semblait pourtant anodine au premier abord, mit Hermione très mal à l'aise. Le Serpentard dut s'en rendre compte car, après avoir retiré son pantalon, qu'il déposa dans le dressing, il revint vers elle, l'agrippant par les hanches.

\- Mais si tu préfères, j'enlève le « nous », dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu es vraiment insupportable et je croyais que tu étais « mort », argua-t-elle sans pour autant se soustraire à son étreinte.

\- Je ne suis jamais « mort » pour ça et… « insupportable » ? Hum, peut-être… Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? dit-il, sur un ton moqueur.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le sourire d'Hermione fondit comme neige au soleil et son visage se ferma soudainement, devenant grave.

\- Excuse-moi, souffla Drago qui s'était également tendu en prenant conscience de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

\- Je… Je crois que je vais rentrer, murmura difficilement Hermione en tentant de reculer.

Mais il raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille.

\- Non, excuse-moi. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il semblait sincère et Hermione baissa les yeux, indécise.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut tout de même mieux que je rentre chez moi, dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Tu n'as pas à rentrer. Reste. Je vais te faire oublier. _Tout_ te faire oublier. Après tout, c'est à ça que je sers à présent.

Il n'y avait pas d'aigreur ou de rancœur dans sa voix. Il semblait simplement énoncer un fait.

\- Drago…

\- Chut, ne dit rien, la coupa-t-il en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus. Reste.

Il retira son doigt qu'il remplaça rapidement par ses lèvres. Hermione commença par le repousser légèrement mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu et multiplia les caresses et les baisers sur sa peau. Ce fut finalement la Gryffondor qui rendit les armes puisqu'il était parvenu à accomplir exactement ce qu'il avait promis : lui faire tout oublier.

.

Mais à la seconde même où leurs deux corps se détachèrent, après le sexe, les pensées de la jeune femme l'assaillirent de nouveau. Soupirant de lassitude, elle se retourna sur le flanc tandis que Drago remontait les couvertures sur eux. Il l'attira ensuite à lui et Hermione n'eut pas le cœur à le repousser. Elle le laissa la ramener contre son torse puis enrouler un bras autour d'elle.

\- Drago… ?

\- Hum ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour… Scorpius ? Tu sais j'ai… j'ai euh… entendu _votre_ … conversation, avoua-t-elle d'une voix légèrement hachée.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle se mettait à parler de ça, surtout après s'être promis de ne pas le faire mais, en cet instant, elle se sentait vulnérable, avait peur et cherchait par tous les moyens à se rassurer.

\- Je sais que tu nous as entendu. Je t'ai vue…

Cette révélation rendit Hermione encore un peu plus angoissée qu'elle ne l'était déjà et elle ne répondit rien.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire, avoua finalement le blond en soupirant comme s'il était dépassé par les événements. Je ne veux pas lui faire de faux espoirs. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir inutilement. Mais je ne peux pas ne pas être avec toi, même si c'est juste pour que nous soyons amants. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui… A propos de lui… De… _nous_.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hermione qui ne pipa mot, se disant qu'au final, il aurait bien mieux valu pour elle qu'elle ne pose pas sa maudite question. Ceci pour la simple et bonne raison que, premièrement, Drago ne l'avait pas rassurée du tout et, deuxièmement, car il venait en tout point d'exposer son propre questionnement et ressenti.

Aucun d'entre eux ne parla par la suite, chacun tentant désespérément de trouver un sommeil qui, cette nuit-là, semblait tout simplement les avoir laissés pour compte.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Salut Papa ! s'exclama un Scorpius de très bonne humeur.

Drago grommela quelque chose en retour, le nez plongé dans son café du matin.

\- Où est Hermione ? l'interrogea distraitement l'enfant en attrapant un petit pain dont il engloutit une bonne moitié d'un seul coup.

Le Serpentard se contracta immédiatement sur sa chaise avant de relever les yeux vers son fils. Ce dernier était tellement plein d'espoir que la phrase que prononça son père lui fit mal au cœur avant même que Scorpius y réagisse.

\- Elle est rentrée chez elle. Hier soir. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait te saluer avant que tu repartes cet après-midi.

Comme il s'y était attendu, toute trace d'enthousiasme disparut sur le visage de Scorpius.

\- Qu-quoi ? bredouilla-t-il comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait.

\- Scorp', soupira son père qui comprenait parfaitement à quelle partie de sa réponse, la réaction de son fils était due. Il n'y a plus rien entre Hermione et moi… Il faut que tu arrêtes d'imaginer et d'espérer le contraire. Tu te fais du mal, tu me fais du mal et tu fais du mal à Hermione. Je suis désolé…

De l'autre côté du bar, Scorpius, lui, ne semblait pas « désolé » du tout. Il arborait un visage fermé et contracté. Drago ressentit la colère dans ses prunelles gris/bleu et les paroles que prononça son fils, peu après, ne firent que renforcer ce sentiment. Quoique, non, Scorpius n'était pas en colère. Scorpius était furieux.

\- Tu dis absolument n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui nous fais du mal ! C'est vous qui m'en faites et qui vous en faites à vous aussi ! Vous êtes idiots ! Tous les deux ! Vous vous aimez, vous m'aimez aussi. Tu t'es excusé. Hermione… on voit qu'elle t'a pardonné, mais vous… vous continuez à tout gâcher !

Drago essaya d'en placer une mais le Serdaigle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il continua à lui hurler dessus tout en se levant.

\- Je vous déteste ! Je vais prendre le Magicobus pour aller à la gare.

Cette fois-ci, le Serpentard arriva à s'interposer.

\- Quoi ?! Non mais n'importe…

\- Tu peux me suivre si tu veux mais je ne veux pas te parler ou même te voir. De toute façon, je ne te dirai pas au revoir et à Hermione non plus alors tu peux lui dire qu'elle reste chez elle. Vous gâchez tout ! Je vous déteste !

Et il s'enferma dans sa chambre dont la porte claqua avec force.

.

Resté seul, Drago demeura totalement sous le choc pendant de longues minutes. Son fils n'avait jamais réagi ainsi... jamais depuis près de douze ans à présent. Cela plongea le père dans un état de doute et d'incompréhension le plus total.

Il ne bougea pas du salon de toute la matinée, les propos de l'enfant tournant et retournant dans son esprit, le hantant. A midi, il appela Scorpius au travers de la porte fermée de sa chambre mais ce dernier l'envoya poliment se faire voir chez les Détraqueurs. Alors qu'en temps normal, Drago aurait très certainement exercé son autorité parentale à grands renforts de regards noirs, de menaces et autres réprimandes aussi « Malefoyennes » les unes que les autres, il resta, cette fois-ci, totalement muet et immobile.

Se résignant, il retourna dans le salon et envoya un court message à Hermione. Son parchemin lui revint rapidement avec une question : « Il y a un problème ? ». Il sourit ironiquement, reprit un parchemin, sa plume qu'il trempa dans l'encre et écrivit :

 _Je passe chez toi ce soir. Ou toi chez moi, mais il faut qu'on se voie._

 _On doit parler de Scorpius._

 _D.M._

Une seule phrase était visible en guise de réponse : « Ok. Viens à l'appartement. A ce soir. ».

* * *

Alors, alors... Pour ceux en ont définitivement marre que les handicapés des sentiments soient des handicapés des sentiments ; pour ceux qui trouvent que Scorpius a bien raison de les envoyer tous les deux se faire voir chez les Détraqueurs ; pour ceux qui trouvent que l'auteure est quand même une sacrée sadique avec les persos et notamment le pauvre Scorpinou d'amour qui n'a rien demandé à personne ; pour ceux qui veulent faire un câlin à Scorpinou pour le réconforter ; pour ceux qui veulent faire un câlin à Hermione car ils comprennent que sa position est extrêmement délicate ; pour ceux qui veulent faire un câlin à Drago parce que... bah juste parce que c'est Drago ; pour ceux qui ont trouvé que ce chapitre était trop long et trop naze ; pour ceux qui ont trouvé que ce chapitre était trop court et trop génial ; pour ceux qui trouvent que ça pue quand même le non-happy-end ; pour ceux qui ont bon espoir que cela s'arrange ; pour ceux qui n'ont rien à dire (^^) ; pour ceux qui veulent juste pouvoir dire : « j'ai reviewé un jour dans ma vie et fait plaisir à une auteure totalement barge » ; pour ceux qui veulent juste reviewer parce qu'ils veulent juste reviewer et pour ceux qui veulent frapper l'auteure pour ses demandes incessantes de reviews… eh bien…

 **…** **ON N'OUBLIE PAS DE LAISSER UNE REVIEW ! :D**

 **Siouplaît ? (Yeux du chat pot-lusse ? ^^)**

.

Plus sérieusement (ça ne va pas être très difficile me direz-vous), j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il donnera envie à certains petits lecteurs fantômes de sortir enfin de l'ombre. ^^

.

Je vous fais PLEIN DE BISOUS et vous dis à samedi pour le titre du chapitre soixante-quatre et à mercredi prochain pour sa publication !

 **Chalusse-qui-vous-aime !**


	65. Chapitre 64

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Antépénultième chapitre ? Hein ? Quoi ? Connais pas ce mot !

BREEEF ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce mercredi deux mai deux mille dix-huit, date de commémoration de la bataille de Poudlard ! Comme les choses sont trèèèès bien faite (et que la coïncidence est très… coïncidente), je vous amène aujourd'hui à Poudlard ! Héééé oui !

Avant cela, je remerciiiiiiiiiiie à donf' mes merveilleux/euses revieweurs/euses d'amour de la mort qui tue. Merci également à ceux qui ajoutent ma fic' à leurs fav'/follows. Merci, merci, merci à vous et love, love, love ! :)

.

Il n'y a pas de « news » particulière aujourd'hui. Je vous rappelle seulement que le **sondage** destiné à en savoir un peu plus sur vos préférences, vos déceptions, vos habitudes et vos expectatives fanfictionales **est toujours actif. Le lien (QUI CETTE FOIS-CI FONCTIONNE…** (Boulet ? Moi ? NAAAAAN ! ^^)) **est toujours à retrouver depuis ma bio.**

Je vous annonce également que **cette fic' a preeeeeesque atteint les 700 reviews** ! *-* Elle est donc en passe de célébrer son septième reviewersaire sur ce site ce qui est TOOOOOP ! Cela tombe assez bien puisque mon propre anniversaire à lieu demain (le trois mai, donc) alors **si vous souhaitez me faire un joli cadeau, n'oubliez pas la review à la fin** ! (Drago dédicacera une photo de lui nu et l'enverra à la personne qui laissera la sept centième review ! :D Et cette personne aura, comme les autres revieweurs ayant fêté un reviewersaire avant elle, un post FB à sa gloire. ^^)

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Adele108 - Review postée le 28/04/2018 - Chapitre 16** : Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ta toute première review sur ma fic' ! :D Concernant Hermione, il est vrai que c'est dommage qu'elle se plonge dans l'alcool mais boire lui permet d'annihiler sa peine et sa douleur et, à ce moment-là, c'est ce dont elle a besoin. Elle ne parvient pas à faire face/à « combattre » ses démons et l'alcool lui permet de « contourner le problème ». En en créant potentiellement un autre : celui de la dépendance. Fort heureusement, lorsque tu liras cette RàR, tu te seras aperçue qu'elle est parvenue à surmonter ce problème. :) Voilà ! Je te remercie chaleureusement pour tes superbes compliments sur l'histoire. J'espère que tu as continué à l'apprécier. Merci, merci, merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

 **Guest** : Ah mais quand je vous dis que les Dramione sont des handicapés des sentiments ! ^^ Sinon, je suis ravie que le personnage de Scorpius te touche. J'espère que cela continuera ainsi. Notamment avec ce nouveau chapitre. Des millions de mercis pour ta nouvelle review ! Plein de bisous et à très vite. :)

 **MissFlow** : Je commence par te remercier car il me semble que cette review était ta toute première sur ma fic' ! :) Ensuite, cela me fait très plaisir que tu adores le personnage de Scorpinou. ^^ Les handicapés des sentiments commencent à te saouler ? Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas la seule. Espérons que le coup de gueule de Scorpius saura remettre les pendules de tout le monde à l'heure.

Pour Hermione, c'est délicat. Elle aimerait se laisser pleinement aller avec Drago mais ce qu'il se passe ici c'est qu'elle a énormément de mal à se détacher de sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de Ron et Rose. Au fond, Hermione n'en veut plus à Drago pour le mensonge. Seulement, elle considère que vis-à-vis de Ron et Rose, elle ne devrait pas le fréquenter. Elle comprend les raisons qui l'ont poussé à garder le silence sur les plans d'Astoria avant son expatriation et elle ne le juge pas pour cela. Mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait parlé, Ron et Rose seraient peut-être toujours en vie. A côté de cela, elle est folle amoureuse de Drago et lui fait tout pour la reconquérir donc… c'est compliqué. ^^

Tu espères que la fic' te terminera sur un happy-end ? Aaaaaah ! Suspens, suspens ! Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour avoir la réponse à cette question. ^^ En attendant, je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Des bisous pour toi ! :)

 **Pauline** : Whooo ! Les lecteurs sont véritablement remontés contre Hermione à ce que je vois. ^^ Alors oui, de toute évidence, elle a beaucoup de difficultés à assumer de toujours aimer Drago. Vis-à-vis de Ron et Rose, elle considère que c'est mal. A côté de cela, elle a tenté de couper les ponts mais elle n'y parvient pas non plus. Elle se retrouve donc coincée entre ce qu'elle considère être son devoir et ses désirs. En offrant à Drago de n'être que son amant, elle tente de trouver un juste milieu pour elle. Elle use de la manipulation mais Drago le sait et il s'en fout. ^^ Il voit une évolution dans leur relation et il est certain qu'à force de persistance et de temps, elle finira par lui revenir en tant que « compagne » au sens romantique du terme. Seulement, à trop se focaliser sur eux-mêmes, les Dramione en ont oublié Scorp'… Je n'ai pas fait tomber Hermione enceinte de quadruplés mais elle se retrouve sans aucun doute avec une forte dose de culpabilité vis-à-vis de Scorpius. Ce qui peut, en définitive, être encore mieux. ;)

Voilà ! Tout plein de merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Des bisous !

 **Guest (2)** : Premièrement, merci pour ton magnifique compliment sur le chapitre. Si tu n'as pas été déçue, c'est parfait. :) Ensuite, tu as fait une analyse en tout point (ou presque) similaire à ce que j'avais moi-même en tête lors de l'écriture du chapitre ce qui est top. Drago et Scorp' représentent tout ce qu'Hermione a perdu et ce qu'elle ne se sent pas le droit de retrouver. Tout au moins avec eux. Même si elle a pardonné à Drago de lui avoir caché la vérité et qu'elle comprend qu'il n'ait pas prévenu les Aurors pour protéger Narcissa et Scorpius, elle se dit que s'il avait malgré tout parlé, Ron et Rose seraient probablement encore en vie. Elle se sent coupable de trouver le bonheur auprès d'un homme qui détenait peut-être, sans le savoir à cette époque, la vie de sa défunte famille entre ses mains. Après, tout comme toi, Drago se fait la réflexion que même si Hermione n'est pas prête à construire quelque chose avec lui à ce moment-là, cela viendra peut-être avec le temps. C'est pour cela qu'il accepte de « jouer l'amant ». Il sait parfaitement qu'il se fait manipuler par Hermione et il est clair que ce n'est absolument pas le scénario dont il rêve mais il essaie de prendre son mal en patience. Car, comme tu l'écris très justement, lui, ce qu'il souhaite, c'est être avec elle. Et il sait qu'il ne peut pas être avec Hermione en la forçant ou en lui imposant des choix. Il veut construire une relation durable avec elle et si cela doit passer par la case « jouer à l'amant pendant x-temps », alors soit. Le petit souci c'est qu'à trop se focaliser sur eux, les Dramione en ont oublié Scorp'. Ils pensaient qu'en ne lui disant rien sur le fait qu'ils se revoyaient de temps à autres le protègerait mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Scorp' s'est mis à fonder beaucoup d'espoirs que son père a brisé en une réplique. Scorpius n'étant pas un Malefoy pour rien, il ne pouvait pas rester passif face à cette nouvelle désillusion. A voir la façon dont les Dramione gèreront cela… ^^

Voilà ! :) Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ta très belle review, tes compliments et tes félicitations. Je suis très touchée et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Des bisous pour toi ! :)

 **MariePuffy** : Coucou ! :D Wahou, c'est adorable ! Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme et l'aide que tu m'offres pour mon projet. Je suis très, très, très touchée ! *-* Pour l'instant, je n'en suis encore qu'au stade de l'écriture mais je tiendrai mes lecteurs informés de la suite sur ma page FB. ^^ (Pour te répondre : je n'ai qu'une page FB. J'avais pensé à créer des comptes insta ou twitter mais les formats sont problématiques. J'aime bien détailler mes posts et je ne les associe généralement pas à une photo. Mais si je devais « m'étendre » à d'autres réseaux, je tiendrais les lecteurs au courant de cela aussi. :))

Sinon, concernant ce chapitre, je suis ravie que tu l'aies apprécié ! :) Et je suis ravie que tu comprennes à la fois Scorp' mais aussi Drago et Hermione. J'aime pouvoir créer des situations où, même s'il y a un « drame »/qu'un personnage est blessé/triste/etc. on ne parvienne pas à prendre réellement parti car on comprends que tous autant qu'ils sont, chaque personnage à ses raisons d'agir comme il le fait. Et c'est top si tu aimes la « guerre-guerre Dramionnienne ». C'est une grande part et une part importante de l'histoire et je dois dire qu'à titre personnel, j'adorais écrire ces passages. ^^

Voilààà ! Des millions de mercis pour ta nouvelle super review de la mort qui tue ! Plein de bisous pour toi et à très vite en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise ! :*

.

Bon alors… Avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre, un petit mot : du fait de sa longueur initiale, ce chapitre a été divisé en deux parties. Les deux parties sont inégales mais le découpage a été fait pour le « bien » de l'histoire. **De ce fait, ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents et sera, je vous rassure, plus court que les deux derniers.** Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il va se produire après la « crise » (les guillemets ne sont peut-être pas nécessaires, d'ailleurs) de Scorpius !

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. :)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

PS : Un petit titre musical ? Deux ? _Song For Ever_ et _Lost Highway_ d'AaRON !

* * *

 **Chapitre 64 : Joyeux anniversaire Scorpius (Partie 1)**

 _Jeudi 27 avril_

 _Bonjour Scorpius,_

.

 _J'espère que tu as eu de bonnes notes à tes derniers devoirs et que tout va bien pour toi._

 _Je tenais encore à m'excuser de tout ce qu'il a pu se passer. Je sais que tu en souffres et sache que cette situation n'est agréable pour personne. Que cela soit pour toi, ton père ou moi._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit et comme j'ai déjà pu t'en faire part, ce n'est pas parce que ton père et moi ne sommes pas un couple que cela doit changer les choses entre nous. Je t'aime énormément, je sais que tu le sais et je sais également que tu m'aimes en retour. Et cela même si tu me « détestes » parfois…_

 _Ton père et moi ne voulons que ton bonheur et tu sais parfaitement que, si tu as besoin de moi, je serai toujours là pour toi._

 _Je t'embrasse et espère que tu finiras par me pardonner ainsi qu'à ton père qui, sois-en certain, est très affecté par ton départ précipité et la dispute que vous avez eue._

 _Nous espérons avoir de tes nouvelles très rapidement,_

 _Hermione._

 _PS : ta grand-mère rentre demain de sa croisière. Au cas où tu préfèrerais communiquer avec elle…_

.

Tout comme les précédentes missives qu'il avait pu recevoir en provenance d'Hermione ou de son père, Scorpius réduisit celle-ci en cendres à l'aide d'un Incendio - enchantement qu'il avait appris en avance pour le cours de Sortilèges de la semaine suivante.

\- Ça va, Malefoy ? s'enquit son ami Dan' en relevant les yeux de son devoir de Potions.

\- Ouais, répondit-il d'un ton dégagé en rangeant son matériel scolaire dans son sac à dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? l'interrogea le Serdaigle, visiblement surpris par ses agissements.

\- Besoin de prendre l'air. On se retrouve au dîner.

N'attendant pas de réponse, le blond mit son sac sur son épaule et quitta prestement la Bibliothèque dans laquelle il n'était, en tout et pour tout, resté qu'à peine une trentaine de minutes. Ce qui n'était pas, mais alors _absolument_ pas, dans ses habitudes. Toutefois, depuis qu'il était rentré au château le dimanche précédent, Scorpius avait plutôt tendance à ne plus rien faire « comme d'habitude ». C'était comme si la rentrée avait, en quelque sorte, sonné le glas de son innocence recouvrée...

.

Il remonta les escaliers pour se rendre au sommet de la tour ouest du château, autrement dit à la volière et ne croisa que très peu d'élèves à cette heure-ci. Arrivé à destination, Scorpius déposa son sac dans un coin, le protégea d'éventuels déjections d'oiseaux et n'eut même pas le temps de jeter un regard circulaire à la pièce que Bathilda se posait déjà sur un perchoir vide, devant lui. L'enfant eut un mince sourire et s'en approcha avant d'administrer quelques caresses à l'oiseau.

Bathilda le regarda avec deux grands yeux jaunes et Scorpius arbora une moue d'excuses.

\- Je n'ai aucune lettre à te donner aujourd'hui non plus. Mais j'ai du Miamhibou si tu veux.

Il retourna près de son sac et en sortit une boîte contenant la friandise. Il l'ouvrit, en attrapa une et la tendit à Bathilda qui, très respectueuse, patientait calmement sur son perchoir. En voyant leur congénère être ainsi chouchoutée, les autres volatiles se mirent à voleter autour de l'enfant – et surtout de la boîte contenant le Miamhibou – en faisant claquer leur bec. Scorpius se protégea avec son bras tout en allant reposer la boîte dans son sac. Les oiseaux tapagèrent avec encore plus d'ardeur, de toute évidence outrés de ne pas avoir, également, eu leur part.

\- Wow ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! s'exclama une voix masculine dans son dos.

Un peu surpris, le Serdaigle se retourna. A l'entrée de la pièce se trouvait un Gryffondor – à en juger par les couleurs qu'il arborait – qui devait être en cinquième ou sixième année.

\- Désolé, j'ai donné du Miamhibou à ma chouette et…

\- Ouais, je comprends, le coupa le garçon d'une voix pressée. T'es un première année, tu peux pas savoir ça mais nous ne donnons _jamais_ de Miamhibou à nos oiseaux dans la volière. Ça provoque trop de tapage et les tableaux, tout proches, vont ensuite se plaindre à la Directrice pour qu'elle les change de place.

\- Ah… je vois, marmonna Scorpius en caressant une dernière fois Bathilda avant d'aller récupérer son sac à dos.

\- Souviens-toi de le faire seulement lorsque ton hibou t'apporte ton courrier ailleurs dans le château ou bien quand il n'y a pas autant d'oiseaux, d'accord ?

\- Ouais, ouais, grommela Scorpius qui n'appréciait que très moyennement le ton paternaliste que le Gryffondor employait avec lui.

L'autre haussa les sourcils mais Scorpius ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une et quitta la pièce, encore plus agacé que lorsqu'il y était entré.

Il dévala les marches dans l'autre sens, décidant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle malgré que cela ne soit pas encore tout à fait l'heure du repas. Il était à nouveau en train de traverser le couloir du quatrième étage lorsqu'on l'interpella.

\- Eh Malefoy ! Malefoy ?!

\- Quoi ?! soupira Scorpius en se retournant.

Il vit arriver vers lui Dirk Wreizs, un Serpentard de deuxième année qui semblait le vénérer juste à cause du nom de famille qu'il portait. Dommage pour lui qu'il soit un gros con raciste avec pas plus de jugeote que son père lorsqu'il mettait le nez dans sa réserve de Whisky-Pur-Feu… Pressentant déjà que cette conversation serait l'une des plus inintéressantes qu'il aurait au cours de la journée, Scorpius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit que Wreizs soit à sa hauteur.

\- Soirée Serpentard aux cachots demain soir, tu veux en être ? proposa-t-il de but en blanc.

Scorpius lui adressa un regard mi-affligé, mi agacé.

\- Tu es au courant que je suis à Serdaigle ?

\- Ouais mais on s'en tape de ça ! J'peux te faire rentrer si tu veux. Et puis, j'te l'ai déjà dit, t'es un Malefoy, tu peux venir dans notre salle commune ou traîner avec nous quand tu veux ! Ton père était…

\- Mon père était le « Prince » de votre maison, oui, je sais, le coupa Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais j'ai toujours refusé toutes tes invitations, je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui serait différent.

En face de lui, Wreizs haussa les épaules.

\- C'est toi qui vois ! C'est à vingt-deux heures si tu veux v'nir. Les sixièmes années ont prévu des Bièraubeurres mais aussi et surtout, du Pur Feu ! annonça-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de l'élément déterminant pour que Scorpius accepte de venir à la soirée.

\- On a respectivement douze et treize ans… Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu jeune pour boire de l'alcool ? l'interrogea Scorpius en fermant momentanément les paupières, excédé par ces Serpentard qui pensaient l'honorer de leurs invitations.

\- Tu déconnes ou quoi ?! ricana l'autre. Tu sais ce qu'on dit… Que ton père…

\- Que mon père s'est bourré pour la première fois deux semaines après la rentrée, oui, je sais ! le coupa une nouvelle fois Scorpius avec irritation.

\- Et tu ne veux pas faire comme lui ?! demanda Wreizs, visiblement très surpris par sa réaction.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Surtout quand je vois ce que ça a donné après…, répondit-il avec aigreur.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ton père est un génie ! Ton père est…

\- Tu vas me parler de mon père comme ça pendant encore longtemps ?! Non parce qu'à part me faire perdre mon temps, je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de cette conversation. Salut !

Scorpius lui tourna le dos avant de finir de traverser le couloir à grandes enjambées. Wreizs ne l'interpella plus. Tant mieux. Il n'en pouvait juste plus de n'être vu que comme un « Malefoy ». Que ce soit les regards envieux des Serpentard ou suspicieux – parfois même menaçants – des élèves des autres maisons, Scorpius avait véritablement du mal à se retenir de ne pas tous leur jeter des sortilèges. Après le début de l'année et le harcèlement dont il avait été victime, il s'était promis qu'il ne se laisserait plus jamais embêter sans riposter. Heureusement, depuis, aucun nouvel incident de ce type n'était à déplorer. Seuls quelques Serpentard lui cherchaient parfois des noises mais c'était surtout pour lui demander de venir participer à leurs « soirées », ce à quoi le Serdaigle répondait toujours par la négative.

Il passa devant la Bibliothèque mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Avec cette conversation imprévue, Wreizs lui avait fait perdre son avance si bien que, lorsqu'il se présenta dans la Grande Salle, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà en train de débuter leur dîner. Scorpius marcha en direction de la table des Serdaigle et s'assit près de Daniel qui était en pleine conversation « Quidditch » avec un autre élève de leur maison.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Serpentard-Gryffondor… ça va être une vraie boucherie ! s'exclamait-il avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le plat de pommes de terre devant lui.

\- Salut Malefoy !

\- Salut Kane, répondit-t-il d'une voix beaucoup moins enjouée à l'intention de leur camarade. Dan', Lény ne vient pas dîner avec nous ?

\- Euh… non j'crois pas. J'l'ai vue avec ses copines, à la table des Poufsouffle. Tiens, elle est là, dit Daniel en pointant une personne avec son doigt.

Scorpius suivit la trajectoire indiquée et vit Lény – ou plutôt Hélène, Lény étant le surnom que Dan' et lui, lui avait trouvé – en train de rire avec l'une de ses amies. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il regardait dans sa direction, la jeune fille lui adressa un petit signe de la main auquel Scorpius répondit. Hélène l'observa encore quelques secondes puis se détourna afin de continuer à discuter avec son amie.

Bien qu'elle soit à Poufsouffle, Lény venait très souvent déjeuner, dîner, voire même petit-déjeuner avec eux. Or, comme elle avait également des amis dans sa maison, elle se partageait entre les deux tables. De façon un peu trop équitable aux goûts de Scorpius qui finit par secouer la tête avant de commencer à manger en silence.

.

Après le dîner, Hélène les rejoignit pour discuter quelques minutes puis ils remontèrent tous dans leur salle commune respective. Scorpius se rendit directement dans son dortoir, tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et s'assit sur son lit. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et resta ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on l'interpelle.

\- Scorp' ? souffla la voix de Daniel.

\- Quoi ?! répondit-il avec humeur.

\- Une lettre pour toi.

\- Brûle-la.

\- Mais…

\- Brûle-la.

\- Sc…

\- J'ai dit : brûle-la ! se répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois et avec autorité.

\- T'es sûr ? demanda son ami, surpris par son attitude.

\- Ouais.

\- Bon… ok, consentit ce dernier. Mais, tu sais, je n'ai pas appris le sortilège de feu alors je vais seulement la déchirer et la mettre à la poubelle.

\- T'es nul.

\- J't'emmerde.

Scorpius entendit distinctement le bruit d'un papier que l'on déchirait puis quelques pas, une porte qui se referme et à nouveau le silence. Le blond soupira longuement avant de revêtir son pyjama et de se glisser sous les draps de son lit. Il souffla la bougie posée sur sa table de chevet, se plongeant dans le noir. Là, il sentit ses larmes couler le long de ses joues mais ne les chassa pas. Il se laissa envahir par la tristesse qui lui enserrait le cœur depuis quelques jours mais également par la colère qui le rongeait un peu plus à chaque instant. Il ne dormit presque pas cette nuit-là. Entre ses émotions qui le submergeaient, les ronflements de Daniel et les terreurs nocturnes de leur camarade de maison : Andy Adams - le jeune homme le plus trouillard que la Terre n'ait jamais portée - Scorpius eut énormément de difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Et, lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était pour, à son tour, se mettre à cauchemarder. Un mauvais rêve qui se révélait être toujours le même : lui, petit et seul dans sa chambre au Manoir. Il voyait son père et sa mère passer en coup de vent dans la pièce pour venir chercher quelque chose ou simplement entrer puis ressortir mais cela sans jamais le voir. C'est lorsque qu'il se réveilla une énième fois, sa mère ayant pris les traits de ceux d'Hermione Granger, que Scorpius décida de se lever. Il était encore très tôt mais il trouva plus de réconfort dans la salle commune déserte, assis sur un fauteuil bleu nuit, que dans son lit. Il resta là, les mains sur les cuisses et le regard perdu dans le vide jusqu'à ce que Dan' le rejoigne pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Comprenant de toute évidence qu'il était d'une humeur passablement massacrante, son camarade ne dit rien et ne fit aucun commentaire sur les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Ils arrivèrent devant leur table presque en même temps que Leny qui les salua avec enthousiasme.

\- Demain c'est Serpentard-Gryffondor ! se réjouit-elle en s'asseyant près d'eux.

\- Yep ! Ça va être énorme. J'espère qu'ils vont s'entre-tuer !

\- Daniel ! le sermonna Hélène en lui lançant un regard noir tout en étalant de la marmelade sur son petit pain. Ça va pas, Scorp' ? s'enquit-elle alors en tournant les yeux vers lui.

\- Si, si.

Elle lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe mais ne l'incita pas à s'expliquer, respectant son silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, des dizaines de hiboux entraient dans la Grande Salle pour distribuer le courrier matinal. Rien que trois d'entre eux se posèrent sur la table, devant Scorpius, qui ne leur accorda aucun regard, ayant déjà reconnu les hiboux respectifs de son père, de sa grand-mère et d'Hermione. Finalement, se furent ses amis qui se chargèrent de détacher les missives. Ils les déposèrent devant Scorpius qui attrapa sa baguette et les brûla instantanément.

\- Scorpius ! souffla Hélène, choquée.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il avec exaspération.

Elle lui adressa un regard rempli d'incompréhension. Un regard qui l'excéda encore plus que le reste. Personne ne pouvait-il donc le croire capable de brûler un tas de lettres ?!

\- On se voit en cours et au déjeuner. A plus, balança-t-il avant de se lever du banc sur lequel il était assis et se sortir de la salle sans un regard en arrière.

Il n'avait touché à rien mais n'avait pas faim. Il descendit aux cachots pour son double cours de Potions avec les Gryffondor et patienta.

 _OoOoOoO_

Scorpius somnolait dangereusement. La journée touchait à sa fin et le manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente se faisait cruellement ressentir. Il tentait de conserver les yeux ouverts mais c'était excessivement difficile pour lui qui n'aspirait qu'à retrouver son lit. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne reprit contact avec la réalité que lorsque Dan', qui était assis près de lui, lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Hein ? bredouilla-t-il a l'intention de son ami.

\- Mr Malefoy, l'apostropha Minerva McGonagall, je vous ai posé une question, il me semble.

Le Serdaigle leva les yeux vers la Directrice. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser mais se ravisa et préféra être honnête.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Ça, je le vois bien. Je vous demandais si vous aviez quelque chose à ajouter en plus de ce que nous ont dit vos camarades sur les Sortilèges de Transfert, s'impatienta-t-elle.

Euh…

\- Non, Professeur.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

Elle haussa un sourcil, le dévisagea longuement de ses yeux perçants mais finit par se détourner de lui et reprendre son cours là où elle l'avait interrompu. A sa gauche, Daniel lui lança le même regard incompréhensif qu'Hélène au petit-déjeuner mais Scorpius préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu et copier distraitement ce que disait la Professeure de Métamorphose. Vingt minutes plus tard, le cours était terminé. Le Serdaigle ramassa ses affaires à la hâte et s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de classe avec les autres élèves lorsqu'on l'interpella.

\- Mr Malefoy ? Un mot je vous prie.

Le garçon se retint de jurer à haute voix et fit signe à Dan' qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard. Il se retourna et marcha en direction du bureau de la Professeure.

\- Asseyez-vous, l'intima-t-elle en pointant une chaise du doigt sans jamais arrêter de le scruter.

Il s'exécuta, demeurant le plus calme possible.

\- Bien. Je sais que je ne suis pas votre directrice de Maison mais au vu de ce qu'il a pu se passer en début d'année, j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable que je m'entretienne directement avec vous.

Scorpius resta silencieux.

\- Êtes-vous de nouveau victime de harcèlements ? l'interrogea-t-elle sans autre préambule.

\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Bien. Alors comment expliquez-vous votre comportement de ces derniers jours ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant fixement.

\- Mon… comportement ? répéta-t-il, feignant l'incompréhension.

\- Oui, votre comportement, Mr Malefoy. Je n'ai pas été la seule à remarquer que, depuis la rentrée, vous ne suivez plus vos cours avec autant d'assiduité, que vous ne prenez plus la parole de vous-même et ne répondez pas davantage lorsque l'on vous pose une question. Le Professeur Slughorn m'a même rapporté que vous aviez raté votre potion et fait exploser votre chaudron avant-hier.

\- Je n'ai jamais été très bon en Potions, se justifia Scorpius sur un ton d'excuses.

La Directrice haussa de nouveau un sourcil. Deux fois en quelques minutes, c'était un record… et pas un bon !

\- Avez-vous des problèmes dont vous aimeriez me faire part ? Pas nécessairement d'ordre scolaire…

\- Non, tout va très bien, la coupa-t-il précipitamment.

Troisième haussement de sourcils. Ça sentait vraiment le roussi pour lui.

\- Tout va parfaitement bien, Professeure, reprit-il. Je ne me sentais tout simplement pas très bien ces derniers jours et euh… je n'ai pas voulu aller à l'infirmerie car je ne voulais pas manquer les cours. Je suis désolé.

Merci Papa et le gène du mensonge propre à la famille Malefoy !

\- Hum, dit-elle, de toute évidence pas convaincue. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous allez très rapidement vous ressaisir. Vous avez un énorme potentiel, Mr Malefoy et je ne vous laisserai pas le gâcher idiotement, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Est-ce clair ?

\- Parfaitement clair, Professeure. Je peux y aller ?

\- Vous le pouvez. Et mieux vaut pour vous que vos devoirs ne descendent plus sous la barre de l'Effort Exceptionnel à l'image de celui que j'ai pu vous rendre mardi, le menaça-t-elle très sérieusement. Je prends ça comme une erreur de parcours mais si je m'aperçois que vos notes baissent de façon alarmante et sans raisons apparentes, je serais obligée d'en avertir votre père.

Scorpius se retint au dernier moment de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle pouvait bien le prévenir si elle voulait, pour ce qu'il en avait à faire… De toute façon, son père se contenterait sûrement d'une simple remontrance et cela serait tout. Il s'en ficherait totalement de savoir _pourquoi_ ses notes baissaient. Scorpius imaginait déjà Drago lui dire quelque chose qui ressemblerait à « Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, je ne tolèrerai pas que tu aies d'autres « Piètre » au cours de ta scolarité ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de remonter ça et très rapidement, tu m'as bien compris ?! ». Oui… son père lui dirait certainement quelque chose comme cela…

\- Oui Professeure, acquiesça-t-il finalement en relevant la tête vers elle.

\- Bien, partez maintenant.

Scorpius fila comme le vent, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de l'interpeler de nouveau. A peine fut-il sorti de la salle de classe qu'il ralentit l'allure puis s'adossa à un mur. Il ferma les paupières, se rendant soudainement compte que son cœur battait à tout rompre et il soupira longuement.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes là, le Serdaigle préféra remonter dans sa salle commune plutôt que de rester dans ce couloir ou bien de rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle. De toute façon, il n'avait pas faim. Il était juste… désabusé. Désabusé, triste et en colère.

.

Le week-end passa avec une lenteur qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Tous les matins et tous les soirs, Scorpius continuait de brûler ses lettres. Il s'était cependant remis à travailler. Tout au moins un peu, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui, même si ce qu'il pouvait rendre n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la qualité du travail qu'il avait pu fournir tout au long de l'année. Il donna également le change avec ses amis, bien qu'il restât plus souvent seul qu'avant. Il n'alla pas voir le match, qui se solda par une victoire écrasante des Serpentard, prétextant avoir un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie à terminer alors qu'il s'était tout simplement réfugié dans une salle de classe vide pour pleurer. Dan' et Lény comprenaient que quelque chose n'allait pas mais aucun des deux ne le força à parler, chacun sachant que, de toute façon, lorsque Scorpius Malefoy avait décidé qu'il ne disait rien, eh bien, il ne dirait rien !

.

Le jour de son anniversaire arriva ensuite assez rapidement et, en ce mercredi trois mai, Scorpius se sentit encore plus déprimé que les autres jours. Comme chaque matin, il reçut trois lettres et, comme chaque matin, il les brûla avant même de les avoir ouvertes. Il ne reçut aucun autre cadeau que ceux que Daniel et Hélène lui offrirent. Un nécessaire à balais de Dan' et un assortiment de bonbons et autres chocolats de chez Honeydukes de la part de Lény, qui avait passé commande auprès d'une Poufsouffle de troisième année lorsque cette dernière s'était rendue à Pré-au-Lard lors de la dernière sortie organisée par l'école.

Scorp' les remercia chaleureusement – ou plutôt le plus chaleureusement qu'il le put au vu de son humeur morose. Ses deux amis essayèrent au maximum d'égayer sa journée et Lény alla même jusqu'à placer une bougie Moldue – rapportée de chez elle après les vacances – sur une part de tarte à la Mélasse qu'elle alluma d'un coup de baguette puisque tous avaient à présent appris à lancer un Incendio. Scorpius la remercia d'un faible sourire et souffla sur sa bougie après avoir fait le même vœu que celui qu'il prononçait à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait depuis des mois maintenant.

La mort dans l'âme, il monta très rapidement se coucher après le dîner, laissant Dan' se dépatouiller tout seul avec son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude maintenant, Scorpius passa par la salle de bain, revêtit son pyjama, se brossa les dents, se jeta un coup d'œil découragé dans la glace avant de rejoindre son lit. Mais quelque chose ne se passa pas comme prévu. Habituellement, Scorpius se dirigeait vers son baldaquin, en tirait les rideaux et se glissait sous les draps mais, aujourd'hui, il s'arrêta à la première étape.

Quelque chose était posée sur son oreiller. Il s'en approcha vivement et s'en saisit. Il s'agissait d'un bout de parchemin plié en deux. Surpris et intrigué, puisque n'ayant jamais reçu de message de la sorte, Scorpius le déplia et lut les quelques mots qui y était écrit.

.

 _Mercredi 3 mai_

.

 _Présente-toi devant le pan de mur du septième étage en face duquel est accroché une tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet en train d'apprendre la danse classique à des Trolls, samedi soir à vingt heures._

 _Viens seul, avant d'avoir dîné et prends garde à ne pas être suivi._

 _Une fois devant le mur, fait trois allers-retours et pense à « Maison »._

 _A samedi, joyeux anniversaire._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Papa._

.

Tout d'abord très sceptique, puis curieux, puis triste et en colère, Scorpius finit par attraper sa baguette et brûler le message. Il se coucha ensuite, éteignit les lumières et, comme chaque soir, se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il lui sembla qu'il dormit encore moins que les jours précédents. Il se retrouva donc totalement harassé le lendemain matin et la brillante idée de rester au lit lui traversa même l'esprit. Mais il finit par la repousser en même temps que ses draps et se leva, ses pieds le traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain puis dans la Grande Salle et enfin en cours où il bailla la plupart du temps.

Fort heureusement, le week-end arriva le lendemain soir et Scorpius put faire la grasse matinée le samedi matin, récupérant de près d'une semaine de nuits cauchemardesques au sens propre comme au figuré. Sa journée se passa tout à fait normalement. Lény, Dan' et lui se retrouvèrent à la Bibliothèque pour travailler un peu puis ils allèrent déjeuner et se rendirent, dans l'après-midi, sur le terrain de Quidditch. N'étant monopolisé par personne, tout trois en profitèrent pour faire un peu d'exercice. Scorpius accepta de se joindre à eux mais le cœur n'y était vraiment pas et à peine trente minutes après qu'ils aient commencé, il se posait dans les gradins, préférant jouer le simple spectateur pendant que Lény s'essayait au poste de batteuse en tentant de lancer les Cognards sur un Dan' qui, lui, s'évertuait vainement à attraper un Vif d'or beaucoup trop rapide et furtif. Lorsque le Serdaigle eut fini avec un bras cassé, les trois amis se rendirent à l'infirmerie où la Guérisseuse leur jeta un regard courroucé avant de, _finalement_ , accepter de soigner le blessé.

Lény se confondit ensuite en excuses jusqu'à l'heure du dîner et ce malgré le fait que Dan' lui assura pour, au bas mot, une bonne trentaine de fois, qu'il n'était pas fâché contre elle et qu'il avait même trouvé ça plutôt drôle. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous les trois à franchir la porte de la Grande Salle, Scorpius se remémora soudainement la lettre de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'enquit vivement Daniel en se retournant vers un Scorpius immobile près de la porte.

Il se mit soudainement à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- Euh… j'ai pas vraiment faim, allez-y sans moi, répondit-il.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Ça va, les rassura Scorpius en adressant un léger sourire à Hélène qui l'observait, inquiète. Allez-y, allez dîner.

\- T'es sûr ? lui demanda Daniel en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- Bon…ok. Tu viens ? apostropha-t-il ensuite la jeune fille.

\- Euh… oui, j'arrive, répondit Hélène après avoir adressé un dernier regard suspicieux à Scorpius.

Ce dernier les regarda partir puis fit demi-tour. Leur petit détour à l'infirmerie n'avait peut-être pas pris très longtemps mais il était tout de même déjà près de dix-neuf-heures quarante-cinq et le temps que Scorpius grimpe les sept étages du château, vingt heures avaient sonnées. Il repéra aisément la tapisserie mentionnée par son père et s'arrêta devant avant de se tourner pour observer le mur qui lui faisait face. Il était tout aussi banal que les autres pans de mur nus de Poudlard mais Scorpius n'était pas idiot. Il se doutait bien de ce qu'il trouverait derrière, peu importait ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer une fois qu'il aurait fait ses trois allers-retours et pensé à « Maison ». D'ailleurs, ce point n'était pas très clair. Devait-il penser à _une_ maison, à _sa_ maison, à son domicile – autrement dit l'appartement du Chemin de Traverse ? Aucune idée…

Et puis, avait-il réellement envie de faire ce qui lui avait été demandé et de voir ce qu'il se passerait par la suite ? Ça, Scorpius n'en était absolument pas certain. Il redoutait presque de faire quoique ce soit. Il avait, cependant, beau être dans une colère noire vis-à-vis de son père, il était avant tout d'une curiosité presque maladive et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à marcher de long en large trois fois de suite en pensant simplement au mot « Maison ». Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, qu'il avait momentanément closes afin de se concentrer au maximum, il vit que quelque chose avait changé. A présent, le mur n'était plus vierge mais une porte s'y trouvait. Une grande porte ouvragée devant laquelle il resta planté comme un idiot.

* * *

Voilà ! Je suis clairement sortie de ma « zone de confort » ici, en vous proposant un chapitre entièrement POV Scorpius et se déroulant à Poudlard ! J'espère donc que cela vous aura plu malgré qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose et que l'on se rende compte que rien ne s'est arrangé pour le pauvre Scorpinou, bien au contraire.

Comme je l'ai mentionné dans la note précédente, rassurez-vous, la partie deux sera plus longue. Voilà !

.

 **UNE P'TITE REVIEW ?**

 **Siouplaît ? (Nouveaux yeux du chat pot-lusse… ^^)**

 **Bon bah… À vot' bon cœur !**

.

Je vous fais PLEIN DE BISOUS et vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec L'AVANT DERNIER CHAPITRE (*Non, je ne vais pas pleurer. Ou peut-être que si en fait... Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est pas l'heure de pleurer ! Bref...*). Le titre sera publié samedi sur ma page, comme de coutume, mais il ne surprendra personne. ^^

 **Chalusse-qui-vous-aime !**

PS : Qui est chaud pour la sept centième review, le post FB et la photo de Drago nu dédicacée ? :D


	66. Chapitre 65

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Avant-dernier chapitre ? Hein ?! Où ça ? Comment ?! C'est bientôt la f… la fi… la f…i…n… ?! Bouhouhou ! :'( (Ça, c'est une Chalusse qui pleure pour ceux qui n'auraient pas forcément compris pour la subtilité du « bouhouhou ». Enfin bref ! ^^)

.

Il me semble que quelques remerciements s'imposent ! **D'immensément immenses MERCI à mes merveilleux/euses revieweurs/euses d'amour de la mort qui tue. Merci et BIG love ! :) Des remerciements tout particuliers à Maxine3482** qui a signé la sept centième reviews de cette fic' ce qui est ouuuuuuf ! *-* Merci, merci, merci à elle ainsi qu'à tous les revieweurs/euses avant elle. LOVE U !

Du point de vue des **news** , je vous rappelle seulement que **le sondage est encore actif pour une poignée de jours**. **Son lien est à retrouver dans ma « bio » et les résultats seront publiés en fin de semaine sur ma page FB.** Voilààà !

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Guest** : Héééé oui, le pauvre petit Scorpinou en voit de toutes les couleurs ! Espérons que ce qu'il se cache derrière cette fameuse porte sera une bonne surprise. Il en aurait bien besoin ! Des millions de mercis pour ta review. Bonne semaine à toi également et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. :)

 **MariePuffy** : Coucou ! :D Tu es trop choupie ! Merci infiniment pour ton soutien lié à mon projet. *-*

Concernant le chapitre, je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu. Le fait que nous passions sur un POV Scorpius et que nous nous retrouvions à Poudlard risquait de déplaire. Cela étant, je considérais qu'il était important que nous puissions nous retrouver dans la tête de ce cher petit Scorp' afin d'avoir son « réel » ressenti et je suis SUPER CONTENTE que tu sois de cet avis et que tu aies apprécié, dans le même temps, le retour à Poudlard. :)

C'est bientôt la fin de cette fic' mais nous nous retrouverons rapidement par la suite, c'est promis. ;)

Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ta génialissime review, pour tes compliments et pour m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire. Je suis très touchée. Je te fais plein de bisous également et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Merci encore pour tout !

 **Inconnue 122** : Tu trouves que Scorpius est assez capricieux et égoïste ? Hum eh bien… disons que la pomme ne tombe jamais très loin de l'arbre et qu'il faut bien que son côté « Malefoy » s'extériorise d'une manière ou d'une autre. ;)

Scorpius est pleinement conscient qu'il ne peut pas forcer Hermione à devenir sa mère ou à être en couple avec son père. Quand Hermione a pris la décision de se séparer de Drago à la suite des révélations post-vacances en Islande, Scorpius a accepté sans faire de « crises » parce qu'il a compris. Il était très triste et très déçu mais il a compris. Là, la différence c'est qu'il ne comprend pas. Il a conscience qu'Hermione a pardonné à Drago, il voit bien (comme tout le reste du monde ^^) qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de lui tout autant que lui l'aime alors il a fondé énormément d'espoirs sur les divers moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble. Scorpius n'a aucune idée que les Dramione se revoient pour du sexe et qu'ils « discutent » de leur « relation » en dehors de leurs moments à trois. Il reste par ailleurs un enfant et pour lui : pardon + amour + amour = couple dans quelques temps. Il fonde tous ses espoirs sur cela car avoir une famille unie est tout ce dont il rêve depuis tout petit. Oui, Scorpius est capricieux sur ce plan-là mais nous sommes au-delà d'un caprice pour… l'achat d'un hibou ou d'un balai plus rapide, par exemple. C'est juste un gamin de douze ans qui ressent le besoin viscéral d'être entouré de l'amour d'une mère et à qui on vient de briser cet espoir d'une façon malhabile. Il est furieux et extrêmement blessé alors il cherche à « punir » Drago, Hermione et Narcissa (même si elle n'a rien fait). Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cela s'arrange pour lui.

Concernant Hermione, c'est aussi trèèèèès compliqué. Pour le coup, elle est un peu à l'opposée de Scorpius. Lui veut tout envoyer balader, ne veut plus réfléchir à rien du tout sauf à vivre comblé de bonheur avec une famille unie. Hermione, elle, est toujours retenue par ce qu'elle juge être son devoir : rester loin de Drago par respect pour Ron et Rose. Elle lui a pardonné certes mais elle sait que s'il avait parlé, Rose et Ron auraient pu rester en vie. A côté de cela, elle est folle amoureuse de Drago et lui fait tout pour la récupérer à partir du moment où elle revient dans sa vie. En bref, elle est (ENCORE) complètement paumée, elle ne sait pas quoi choisir alors elle essaie de trouver des compromis qui en définitive font souffrir tout le monde. Hermione n'est pas franchement du genre à se « laisser vivre ». Elle a besoin d'être sûre de ses choix et de ses décisions donc forcément, c'est la m*rde. ^^ Comme pour Scorpius, nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que la situation se débloque…

Voilà ! Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review. :) La dernière phrase m'a beaucoup touchée et j'espère que la fin de cette fic' te plaira et que tu feras peut-être la « paix » avec Scorp' et Hermy. ;) Plein de bisous pour toi également !

 **Betameche** : Salut, salut ! ^^ Alors, dans un premier temps, un GRAND MERCI pour avoir pris le temps de m'écrire cette première review (génialissime review de la mort qui tue, soit dit en passant !). Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends parfaitement que tu n'aies pas reviewé avant et… tu as lu tooooute la looooongue fic' en deux semaines et demies ? Eh bien félicitations, par le caleçon de Merlin. ^^ Ton engouement me touche beaucoup et tes compliments sont juste… DINGUES ! Je te remercie infiniment d'avoir autant apprécié mon histoire, depuis ses débuts jusqu'au chapitre de la semaine dernière. Merci d'avoir apprécié la façon dont a évolué l'histoire ainsi que ses diverses péripéties. Merci également pour ton magnifique compliment sur mon style d'écriture et, bien entendu, merci pour tes encouragements qui sont tout simplement adorables. Sincèrement, merci du fond du cœur pour cette review qui m'a beaucoup émue. À présent, j'espère que tu apprécieras les deux derniers chapitres. :) Plein de gros bisous pour toi et encore merci !

PS : Si tu me laisses une autre review avec ton compte et que ton pseudo diffère de celui-ci, explique-moi que c'est bah… toi/ **Betameche** (pseudo trop choupinet ! *-*) comme ça, je pourrais encore te remercier pour ta review qui déboîte. ;)

.

Aloooors que se passera-t-il dans cette seconde partie de « _Joyeux N'anniversaire Scorpinou_ » ? Que Scorpius trouvera-t-il derrière la porte ? Toutes les réponses sont dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. :)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

PS : Un titre musical pour ce chapitre ? « _Walking The Wire_ » d'Imagine Dragons.

* * *

 **Chapitre 65 : Joyeux anniversaire Scorpius (Partie 2)**

Après avoir longuement tergiversé, sa curiosité prit le dessus et Scorpius poussa l'impressionnant panneau de bois finement ouvragé. La première chose qui attira son attention fut l'intense luminosité qui le percuta de plein fouet. Interloqué, il se retourna sur lui-même au moment où la porte, qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il avait ouverte quelques secondes auparavant, se referma. Le Serdaigle pivota une nouvelle fois sur ses talons et scruta son nouvel environnement. Il semblait bien se trouver dans une « maison » mais cette dernière lui était totalement inconnue. Face à lui se dressait un imposant et long vestibule ainsi qu'un escalier en bois. Les deux pans de mur, de chaque côté de la pièce, étaient percés, pour l'un d'une porte close et pour l'autre, d'une arcade. C'était de là que provenait la lumière qui l'avait presque aveuglée en comparaison des ténèbres dans lesquels étaient plongés le couloir du septième étage du château. D'autant plus à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Avait-il fait une sorte de « bon dans le temps » ?

Scorpius se doutait bien qu'il venait de pénétrer dans la Salle sur Demande mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas envisagée qu'elle puisse avoir _autant_ de pouvoirs.

Véritablement déstabilisé, Scorpius fit quelques pas en avant et s'apprêtait à jeter un coup d'œil dans les pièces adjacentes mais se statufia en entendant des voix. Elles provenaient de sa droite et il les reconnut immédiatement. A pas de loup, il s'approcha pour avoir une meilleure écoute mais fit très attention à demeurer en retrait par rapport à l'arcade qui semblait donner sur un imposant séjour. Il tendit de nouveau l'oreille, n'ayant aucun visuel sur ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

\- J'étais pourtant certain qu'il allait venir, disait son père d'une voix rauque et morne.

\- Je sais, répondit Hermione qui semblait tout aussi attristée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il t'en… _nous_ en voudrait au point de ne même pas avoir la curiosité de venir.

Il y eut un blanc puis une troisième voix s'éleva. Une voix qui surprit réellement Scorpius.

\- Es-tu au moins certain qu'il a reçu ton message, Drago ? Peut-être l'a-t-il jeté en voyant le destinateur…

\- Je ne sais pas, Mère, soupira le Serpentard. Ça fait deux semaines qu'aucun de nous n'a de nouvelles de sa part… Ça me tue.

\- Je sais. Nous en souffrons également.

\- Si j'avais su que… qu'il…

Son père semblait plus abattu que jamais et le cœur de Scorpius se serra. Il n'était pas accoutumé à entendre cet homme, habituellement si froid et détaché, se laisser aller à autant de confessions et de sentimentalité.

\- Nous aussi, assura Hermione.

\- Peut-être que je… devrais aller attendre dans le couloir. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas compris les instructions. Peut-être que…

\- Drago, Scorpius est intelligent. S'il n'est pas entré c'est parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, dit Narcissa d'une voix ferme mais tout de même peinée.

\- C'est de ma faute…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'il-te-plaît, cingla son père à l'adresse d'Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas « n'importe quoi », Drago. Si j'étais restée ce matin-là, si…

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation des milliers de fois. Arrête de te fustiger inutilement. La situation est compliquée, très compliquée… _trop_ compliquée pour que l'on puisse simplement s'accuser les uns, les autres et se rejeter la faute.

\- Je sais mais… Scorp' ?!

En face de lui, Hermione se leva d'un bond de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, un grand sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Elle sembla vouloir amorcer un mouvement en avant mais se retint au dernier moment et demeura immobile, son sourire se fanant, laissant place à un air anxieux. Pendant le temps qu'avait duré son inspection, Scorpius remarqua que sa grand-mère s'était, elle, légèrement avancée dans sa direction, assise dans son fauteuil flottant. Son père, qui était dos à l'entrée de la pièce et près d'Hermione, s'était quant à lui levé et amorçait à présent un demi-tour. Ses mouvements étaient très lents mais Scorpius le vit finalement.

Ses traits tirés et son expression défaite attirèrent immédiatement son attention, Hermione arborait d'ailleurs le même air. Un nouveau pincement au cœur se fit ressentir dans sa poitrine et Scorpius perdit légèrement de son flegme. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi lorsqu'il s'était avancé jusqu'à pouvoir être vu des trois adultes et il se sentait, à présent, un peu bête. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ou dire et, de toute évidence, les trois autres non plus. Ils s'observèrent pendant de longues secondes puis Narcissa s'approcha de lui. Elle l'étreignit sans un mot et le Serdaigle ne put s'empêcher de fermer momentanément les yeux. Sa grand-mère n'était pas une grande adepte des marques d'affections - au même titre que son père d'ailleurs - et il savait les apprécier lorsqu'elle lui en prodiguait. En cet instant, il réalisa d'autant plus à quel point sa… _famille_ lui avait manqué ces dernières semaines. Avec cette sensation, vient également le souvenir de _pourquoi_ il avait brûlé leur lettre et il rompit le contact avec Narcissa. Il se recula de quelques pas et les observa, indécis.

Ce fut Hermione qui brisa finalement le silence.

\- C'est très gentil à toi d'être venu. Souhaites-tu t'asseoir ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix douce en lui désignant l'une des chaises disposées autour d'une imposante table d'ébène.

Scorpius ne répondit pas sur l'instant mais finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-il assez sèchement, faisant fi de la proposition de la Gryffondor.

Elle eut un petit sourire contrit et baissa momentanément les yeux. Ce fut alors Narcissa qui prit le relais, son père semblant tout simplement incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

\- Tu es ici, premièrement, car nous voulions te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire puisque tu ne lis, apparemment pas nos lettres et, deuxièmement, car nous devons parler, expliqua-t-elle avec calme.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ? s'enquit Scorpius sans se départir de son ton âpre.

\- A quoi ton père t'a-t-il demandé de penser en venant ici ?

\- A « maison ».

\- Eh bien tu as ta réponse, lui sourit sa grand-mère.

Scorpius demeura silencieux, réfléchissant intensément, les yeux baissés sur le parquet. Finalement, il releva la tête et plongea ses prunelles dans celles d'Hermione qui l'observait, visiblement angoissée.

\- Est-ce que tu habites ici ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle sembla très surprise par sa question et l'expression désolée qui se peignit sur ses traits donna à Scorpius la réponse qu'il redoutait. Il la vit ouvrir la bouche mais il reprit la parole avant elle.

\- Alors ce n'est pas _ma_ maison, lâcha-t-il. Au revoir.

Il se recula et entendit des pas dans son dos.

\- Scorp', s'il-te-plaît…

En entendant son père, l'enfant se retourna presque instinctivement.

\- Il faut qu'on discute. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à te dire.

\- Eh bien pas moi. A bientôt, _Papa_.

\- Scorpius !

Mais l'enfant ne l'écouta pas. Il marcha en direction de la porte d'entrée, posa la main sur la poignée et…

\- SCORPIUS HYPERION MALEFOY ! tonna une voix puissante.

Scorpius ne l'avait entendue qu'une seule fois auparavant mais l'effet qu'elle lui fit fut immédiat : elle le statufia sur place.

\- A présent, tu vas m'écouter, continua sa grand-mère sur un ton faussement calme et qui avait perdu tout la tendresse qui avait été sienne, quelques minutes auparavant. Tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme le dernier des imbéciles et lâcher cette poignée. Quand cela sera fait, tu vas venir t'asseoir avec nous et écouter ce que nous avons à te dire jusqu'au bout sans parler et sans bouger ! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?!

Sa voix sévère donna l'impression à Scorpius de recevoir une gifle monumentale et il baissa la tête en signe de soumission avant de se retourner pour faire face aux trois adultes.

\- Oui Grand-Mère…, murmura-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu !

\- Oui Grand-Mère, répéta-t-il plus distinctement.

\- Bien, je ne me répèterai pas. Viens t'asseoir. Maintenant.

Narcissa Malefoy ne s'était ainsi adressée à lui qu'une seule fois par le passé et Scorpius était certain de s'en souvenir toute sa vie. Ce jour-là, quelques années plus tôt, il était gardé par sa grand-mère, ses parents étant, comme toujours, absents. Sauf que, ce jour-là, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Agacé par sa lecture et ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, Scorpius avait réussi à ouvrir le placard dans lequel son père rangeait son mini-balais et était sorti dans le jardin pour s'exercer un peu. Il n'avait que de bonnes intentions, pensant apprendre à faire de nouvelles choses qu'il pourrait ensuite montrer à sa grand-mère pour la rendre fière de lui. Le souci était qu'après avoir enfourché le jouet et décollé de quelques mètres, une bourrasque de vent particulièrement forte l'avait déstabilisé. N'anticipant pas ce qui allait se produire, Scorpius avait été totalement incapable de se rattraper au manche de bois et était tombé avant de s'écraser au sol. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il se serait produit si Narcissa n'était pas arrivée au bon moment pour amortir sa chute grâce à la magie. Après s'être assurée qu'il n'avait rien, elle lui avait alors passé la pire soufflante de toute sa vie. Jamais, auparavant, elle n'avait élevé la voix sur lui mais Scorpius comprit bien vite que la colère de sa grand-mère était encore pire que celle de son père _et_ de sa mère – puisque celle dernière trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire à son comportement – réunis.

Alors, lorsqu'il l'entendit s'adresser à lui de la même façon, quelques années plus tard, Scorpius obéit instinctivement, n'en menant absolument pas large du tout. Il traîna un peu les pieds mais alla tout de même s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'on lui désignait tandis que les adultes prenaient place autour de lui.

La nuque basse, Scorpius attendit.

\- Bien, reprit Narcissa d'une voix un peu moins sèche. Tout d'abord, nous aimerions savoir si tu as ne serait-ce que lu une seule des lettres que nous t'avons envoyées.

\- Pas depuis celle qu'Hermione le vingt-sept avril, répondit-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de mentir sur ce point. De toute façon, tous les trois semblaient avoir compris cela avant même qu'il le confirme.

\- Bon… Hermione, peut-être voudriez-vous prendre la parole, proposa sa grand-mère. Cela serait probablement plus simple ainsi.

Scorpius vit la Gryffondor acquiescer, de l'autre côté de la table. Elle s'éclaircit légèrement la voix puis commença à parler.

\- Tout d'abord je tenais, à titre personnel, à m'excuser. Je sais que tu fondes énormément d'espoir sur le couple que ton père et moi pourrions former mais je pense que personne autour de cette table ne pensait que tu en fondais _autant_.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Lorsque ton père est venu me voir, le soir après ton départ pour Poudlard, il était extrêmement peiné et blessé par ce qu'il s'est passé et je m'en suis sentie coupable. Car, vois-tu, si nous ne formions pas un couple, c'est avant tout parce que je le lui ai refusé. Je ne tiens peut-être pas ton père pour responsable de ce qu'il a pu se produire avec ma famille, mais le fait est que je me sens tout de même coupable vis-à-vis de mon défunt mari et de ma fille lorsque je suis avec lui. Pour autant, je comprends sa décision et ne lui en veut pas. Il le sait. Lorsque tu es rentré pour ta semaine de vacances, tu nous as trouvé ensemble et je sais ce que tu as pu imaginer. Crois-moi, nous l'avons imaginé également. Mais il m'a été impossible de reprendre notre « relation » là où nous l'avions laissée et ce, bien qu'il soit l'homme que j'aime.

Scorpius fut extrêmement surpris qu'elle l'avoue aussi simplement et surtout devant l'homme en question, sa mère et son fils. La Gryffondor sembla capter sa stupéfaction car elle lui adressa un léger sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Après ton départ, ton père et moi avons longuement discuté du « cadeau d'anniversaire » que tu désirais.

\- Il… il te l'a dit ? souffla Scorpius en lançant un regard en biais à son père qui affichait une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Non. J'ai entendu votre conversation ce matin-là.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais… tu n'étais pas là ce matin-là. Je ne comprends pas…

\- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, répondit-elle avec douceur. Quelques jours auparavant, ton père et moi avions décidé de recommencer à nous voir. En… ami. – Scorpius arqua un sourcil et Hermione rosit très légèrement. Bref, nous ne voulions pas t'en parler parce que nous ne voulions, justement, pas te donner de faux espoirs. Le problème… eh bien c'est que tu fondais _déjà_ de faux espoirs sur la situation sans en connaître l'ensemble les tenants et aboutissants. Et tu as décidé de ne plus communiquer avec nous. Pour nous punir. Chose qui nous a, à tous, fait beaucoup de mal. Il est donc rapidement apparu que nous devions trouver une solution. Pour ton bien et le nôtre également.

\- Et vous l'avez trouvé ? l'interrogea Scorpius, un peu sceptique face à ce discours.

\- Plus ou moins, intervint son père.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. L'enfant demeura silencieux, attendant qu'il ajoute quelque chose, ce qu'il fit assez rapidement.

\- Avant tout, j'ai une question à te poser.

\- Oui ?

\- À propos de ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là…

\- Mon « cadeau d'anniversaire » ? le coupa Scorpius.

\- Oui. Est-ce que tu…

\- Est-ce que je changerai quelque chose à ce que j'ai pu dire ? Non.

Son père scruta son visage un instant, comme pour y déceler une forme de mensonge, ou bien de doute. Scorpius ne cilla pas une seule fois, soutenant son regard avec tout l'aplomb dont il était capable.

\- Bien.

\- Ça veut dire que…, commença l'enfant, en tournant brusquement la tête vers Hermione.

\- Tais-toi et écoute, le coupa son père d'une voix autoritaire.

Le Serdaigle, comprenant que l'heure n'était pas à la désobéissance et aux plaisanteries, acquiesça rapidement.

\- Tu nous as manqué, nous nous sommes énormément inquiétés pour toi et avons régulièrement échangé avec la Directrice pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Nouvelles qui s'avéraient de moins en moins appréciables – chose dont nous parlerons tout à l'heure – et je veux, au préalable, que tu promettes de ne plus jamais - et j'insiste sur le terme « JAMAIS » – faire cela.

Scorpius soutint le regard de son père, longtemps, mais finit par hocher la tête.

\- Avec des mots ! l'intima-t-il.

\- Oui Papa, je promets de ne plus jamais agir ainsi.

Drago le dévisagea quelques instants puis reprit la parole.

\- Bien. Il est donc, comme te l'a dit Hermione, rapidement apparu que nous devions trouver une solution. Nous avons très longtemps discuté de tout ceci. Que ce soit Hermione et moi ou avec ta grand-mère, ton parrain, ou les amis et la famille d'Hermione…

« Euh… » Scorpius nageait en plein trouble. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose ou non et avait beaucoup de mal à voir où son père voulait en venir.

\- Devenir le parent ou l'enfant de quelqu'un n'est pas un acte qui doit être pris à la légère, poursuivit Drago.

\- Je sais, Papa, assura rapidement Scorpius, incapable de se retenir. Je sais tout ça mais je t'ai expliqué que…

\- Je sais ce que tu m'as expliqué mais il ne s'agissait que de mots. L'acte en lui-même est beaucoup plus important, comprend et entraîne énormément de facteurs et de conséquences.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Tais-toi, le coupa Drago.

L'enfant fronça légèrement les sourcils mais obéit.

\- Nous tous, autour de cette table, t'aimons énormément et ne voulons que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Mais nous voulons, également, ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous.

\- Je ne comprends pas…, lui dit Scorpius, confus.

\- Viens en au fait, Drago, nous discuterons des détails plus tard, intervint Hermione d'une voix calme et posée.

Scorpius capta un regard entre eux puis un sourire d'encouragement de la part de la Gryffondor. Son père reporta son attention sur lui et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Hermione et moi allons…

\- Vous marier ?! s'exclama Scorpius, retrouvant instantanément son enthousiasme.

Un ange – ou un Détraqueur, au choix - sembla passer au-dessus de la table.

\- Non, Scorp', nous n'allons pas nous marier, soupira finalement son père avec une forte dose d'agacement.

\- Oh…

\- Tais-toi maintenant et ne m'interromps plus !

Affreusement déçu, il baissa les yeux sur la table et attendit la suite.

\- Donc, non, nous n'allons pas nous marier mais nous avons décidé, après de longues conversations, d'essayer de devenir – ou redevenir, comme tu préfères – un « couple » plus… conventionnel.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche mais son père le coupa dans son élan.

\- Et… Et nous allons voir où les choses nous mènent. ET – ajouta-t-il en voyant que l'enfant était encore prêt à parler – si personne – et surtout _toi_ \- n'a changé d'avis nous envisagerons, _éventuellement_ et j'insiste sur l'éventualité, une… adoption.

Le mot était lâché.

Une seconde passa.

Puis une autre.

Puis trente

Une minute.

Deux.

Puis…

\- Vous êtes vraiment _sérieux_ ?! demanda fébrilement Scorpius en relevant la tête.

Autour de lui, les trois adultes l'observaient, très anxieux.

\- Euh… eh bien… oui, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix. Mais, bien évidemment, ce sera après _beaucoup_ de discussions, un _long_ temps de réflexion pour tout le monde et surtout pour toi puisque nous ne voulons surtout pas que…

\- Tu veux dire que… que je pourrais peut-être un jour devenir ton… _fils_ ?! la coupa Scorpius qui peinait à contenir son émotion.

En face de lui, Hermione le regarda longuement.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Pour de vrai, de vrai ?! insista-t-il, de plus en plus euphorique.

\- Oui, assura Hermione, ses lèvres s'étirant en un mince sourire.

Submergé par tout un tas de sentiments et d'émotions contraires, Scorpius sentit rapidement ses joues s'humidifier. Il était toujours en colère contre son père et Hermione pour ce qu'il avait pu se passer mais, en cet instant, c'était surtout une joie sans bornes qui s'emparait progressivement de lui à mesure qu'il prenait conscience des paroles qui avaient été prononcées. Spontanément, il bondit de sa chaise et se précipita presque jusqu'à celle d'Hermione. Il s'arrêta devant elle alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Il y eut un moment de flottement puis il lui bondit littéralement dans les bras. Il la serra tout aussi fortement qu'elle pouvait le faire et lui dit à l'oreille :

\- Merci Hermione. Tu es la plus… la plus… la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde. Tu verras, je vais remonter toutes mes notes et comme ça, tu pourras être fière de moi. Je promets de n'avoir que des « O » jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité, de prendre _toutes_ les options proposées, d'avoir _toutes_ mes BUSE et _tous_ mes ASPIC avec la mention maximale, assura-t-il avec force.

Il l'entendit laisser échapper un léger éclat de rire.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois un garçon heureux, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Et je le serai. Dès qu'on aura signé les papiers qui disent que tu peux me hurler dessus sans problème quand je fais des bêtises. Et même quand je n'en fais pas aussi si tu veux !

Hermione rigola de nouveau.

\- Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard. Je pense, maintenant, qu'il faudrait que tu ailles étreindre ton père. Il a beaucoup souffert de ces derniers jours et si tu dois remercier quelqu'un ici, c'est lui.

Scorpius acquiesça, redevenant grave et s'écarta d'elle. Hermione lui adressa un sourire encourageant, essuyant, au passage, les quelques larmes qui s'étaient égarées sur ses propre joues. L'enfant ne s'embarrassa pas de cela lui-même et contourna Hermione avant de marcher jusqu'à son père. Il se tenait debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. En arrivant face à lui, Scorpius baissa les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, Papa. Je ne savais pas. J'étais juste très…

\- En colère.

\- Oui. Et triste aussi. Surtout triste.

\- L'es-tu toujours ?

L'enfant secoua la tête.

\- Alors viens là.

Il lui ouvrit ses bras et son fils s'y réfugia. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment puis Drago se rassit, posant les mains sur les épaules de Scorpius, face à lui.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes que, comme je te l'ai dit, nous ne faisons pas ça uniquement pour toi. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'aurais jamais donné mon accord si Hermione avait accepté de faire cela seulement dans ton intérêt.

\- Dans mon « intérêt » ? répéta-t-il, incertain.

\- Le terme n'est pas le bon, excuse-moi. Je veux dire que je n'aurais pas accepté si ça devait conduire Hermione à être malheureuse.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse !

\- Moi non plus. C'est pour cela que nous avons longuement discuté avant que je ne considère sa décision.

\- Mais… comment tu peux être certain qu'elle ne sera pas malheureuse ? demanda Scorpius. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse à cause de moi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione, prenant conscience de ce que le terme « adoption » pouvait signifier pour elle.

\- Je ne le peux pas, répondit son père. Ou plutôt ne le _pouvait_ pas.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Hermione et moi avons fait un Serment Inviolable. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Oui, souffla l'enfant, soudainement inquiet.

\- Eh bien j'ai requis d'elle que nous en fassions un. Ainsi, si cette situation la dérange un jour et en n'importe quel point, elle aura l'obligation de m'en parler et ne pourra pas être tentée de laisser les choses se passer tout en s'oubliant elle-même. Cela fonctionne également si elle ressent de nouveau de la culpabilité vis-à-vis de notre… couple.

Scorpius médita un instant sur ses paroles.

\- Tu as eu raison Papa, affirma-t-il très sérieusement.

Son père lui adressa un regard éloquent.

\- Et maintenant, va enlacer ta grand-mère qui meurt d'envie de m'étrangler depuis que tu ne lui envoies plus de lettre, dit son père sur le ton de la plaisanterie – ou peut-être pas finalement...

\- Tout de suite.

Scorpius alla serrer sa grand-mère dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant qu'il était désolé.

.

\- Bien. Maintenant que le principal a été dit, reprit son père, je propose que nous passions à table. Scorp', j'espère que tu n'as pas dîné car Micky t'as préparé son très célèbre ragoût.

\- Mais… on va vraiment pouvoir manger ? s'étonna l'enfant. _Ici_ ?

Hermione lui adressa un clin d'œil et son père appela l'elfe de maison qui se matérialisa devant eux.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ça, ce n'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Et puis d'ailleurs, comment vous avez fait pour venir ici ?! s'enquit-il vivement tandis que les adultes mettaient magiquement la table autour de lui.

\- Les elfes ont des pouvoirs magiques particuliers, expliqua pédagogiquement Hermione. Quant à notre venue ici… disons que l'alliance Malefoy-Granger parvient – non sans mal peut-être mais y parvient tout de même - à déjouer les protections et autres enchantements du château, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un nouveau clin d'œil.

Les yeux brillants de reconnaissance et d'une certaine forme d'émerveillement de l'enfant passèrent d'elle à son père.

\- Vous êtes géniaux !

\- On sait, s'enorgueillit le Serpentard.

Hermione, qui passait derrière lui à ce moment-là, lui mit une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu sais que _je_ suis géniale. Toi… tu n'as fait que suivre mes instructions.

\- Quoi ?! se récria le Serpentard. Je n'ai…

Scorpius n'écoutait déjà plus. Il se concentra seulement sur l'image que son père et Hermione renvoyait. Ils semblaient… différents. Ce n'était définitivement plus comme avant qu'il reparte à l'école, quelques semaines plus tôt, mais pas non plus comme avant qu'Hermione apprenne pour le « mensonge » de son père. Non, c'était encore différent de cela. Il y avait quelque chose en plus… Scorpius ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais ce n'était pas très important.

Il capta le regard de sa grand-mère, tandis qu'Hermione et son père était toujours en train de débattre sur leur participation respective au plan « Joyeux anniversaire Scorpius ». Narcissa lui adressa un large et sincère sourire auquel il répondit.

\- Et si on dînait, intervint-elle alors en se tournant vers les deux « adultes ».

\- Bien sûr, Narcissa. Dès que votre fils aura admis qu'il a tort.

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, Granger, ricana le blond en commençant à servir le ragoût. C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée du plan « Joyeux anniversaire Scorpius » !

\- Pardon ?! s'époumona la jeune femme en lui piquant la louche des mains afin de le servir à son tour. C'est toi qui a suggéré qu'on lui fasse la surprise de venir à Poudlard ce week-end tous les trois, peut-être ? C'est toi qui a pensé à la Salle sur Demande ? C'est toi qui…

Scorpius vit son père placer un doigt sur la bouche d'Hermione pour la faire taire. Il lui adressa un sourire « Malefoy » auquel elle répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Il récupéra son assiette, à présent pleine, la remercia et finit par la « libérer ».

La Gryffondor lui lança un regard torve mais n'ajouta rien. Comme s'ils se souvenaient soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, les deux… _amoureux_ pivotèrent la tête vers Narcissa et lui avant d'afficher, de concert, une moue d'excuses. Scorpius leur sourit en retour. Les voir ainsi était très certainement le deuxième plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de la planète.

.

Après le plat de résistance, Micky apporta un imposant gâteau à étage qu'elle déposa devant un Scorpius qui salivait déjà. Hermione sortit sa baguette magique, de même que son père et tandis que ce dernier éteignait les lumières, la Gryffondor allumait les mèches des douze bougies disposées dessus.

\- Fait un vœu, lui rappela sa grand-mère, à sa droite, tandis qu'Hermione attrapait son appareil photo.

Un peu surpris, le Serdaigle releva les yeux vers cette dernière.

\- Pour l'album, dit-elle simplement en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il eut un grand sourire et souffla ses bougies avec enthousiasme, ancrant son souhait dans un coin de son esprit.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclamèrent les trois adultes.

\- Merci, souffla Scorpius, qui peinait un peu à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

Ils dégustèrent ensuite le délicieux gâteau préparé par l'elfe de maison - auquel les trois adultes avaient également apporté leur concours respectif - puis son père lui proposa une « visite » de sa nouvelle demeure.

\- Tu veux dire que… _toute_ la maison est apparue ?! s'étonna-t-il en aidant Hermione à rassembler la vaisselle pour la confier à Micky.

\- Oui. Même le jardin, confirma le Serpentard.

\- Wow ! C'est… géant ! souffla un Scorpius médusé.

.

\- Tu ne viens pas, Grand-Mère ? s'enquit le Serdaigle en voyant que Narcissa ne les suivait pas hors du séjour.

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement en lui adressant un sourire.

Il n'insista pas et se retourna vers son père et Hermione qui patientaient dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Au rez-de-chaussée nous avons seulement la grande pièce à vivre, que tu as pu voir, et la cuisine, ici, expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans une nouvelle pièce très lumineuse.

En voyant le soleil filtrer au travers des larges fenêtres, un détail – qui n'en était pas vraiment un au vu de son importance – frappa Scorpius.

\- Mais, attendez, comment est-ce qu'il peut y avoir du soleil ?! Nous sommes au milieu de la soirée !

\- Tu peux demander tout ce dont tu as besoin à la Salle sur Demande, le renseigna son père. Et nous voulions que tu puisses te rendre compte par toi-même de la luminosité puisque c'était – Hermione arrête-moi si je me trompe – le premier critère sur ta liste.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête pour appuyer ses dires et Scorpius les regarda alternativement. Il était tout bonnement… sidéré.

Il se mit alors à détailler son environnement. La pièce était effectivement très lumineuse et spacieuse. Les meubles étaient en bois clair et patiné et de grandes dalles de carrelage tapissaient le sol. Dans un coin, il y avait une table d'une taille conséquente mais tout de même beaucoup moins imposante que celle de la salle à manger.

\- Tu as acheté de nouveaux meubles ? demanda Scorpius à son père en passant sa main sur le plan de travail.

\- Oui et non. Tu n'as pas reconnu le mobilier dans le salon ?

\- Euh… À vrai dire, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de le regarder, se rendit compte l'enfant.

Il avait été tellement chamboulé par les nouvelles qu'on lui avait apprises qu'il n'avait absolument pas prêté attention à la décoration et à l'environnement. La preuve en était qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que l'on avait l'impression d'être en pleine journée alors qu'il était près de vingt-deux heures.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura doucement Hermione. Nous allons repasser par là avant d'aller à l'étage.

Scorpius acquiesça et les suivit. Narcissa fut surprise de les voir réapparaître si rapidement mais ne commenta pas tandis que le Serdaigle jetait un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Il vit une large cheminée et reconnut, effectivement, certaines pièces du mobilier qui avait garni la pièce à vivre du Manoir, tels que le canapé ou quelques fauteuils, entre autres. En revanche, la table en bois sombre sur laquelle ils avaient dîné lui était inconnue, de même que les chaises et aussi…

\- C'est bien une… ?

\- Oui, le coupa son père en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Cooool ! Comme ça, on n'aura plus à la faire venir de France à chaque fois. Merci !

\- Hum, grommela le Serpentard avec humeur. Remercie Granger plutôt, c'est elle qui a insisté.

Stupéfait, Scorpius se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Ce n'était pas sur ta liste mais j'étais certaine qu'avoir une télévision ici te ferait plaisir.

Voilà pourquoi Hermione était la mère parfaite pour lui !

\- Cooool ! répéta-t-il. Merci Hermione !

\- De rien, rigola-t-elle.

\- Ouais, enfin elle ne restera pas là quand tu seras à Poudlard, ajouta Drago, visiblement agacé.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est moche et que ça prend de la place inutilement.

Son fils arqua un sourcil avant d'échanger un regard avec Hermione qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de comprendre… Drago Malefoy étant et restant Drago Malefoy…

Finalement, Scorpius haussa les épaules, décidant que ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance.

\- On va voir le reste ? proposa-t-il.

Les adultes acquiescèrent.

.

Ils montèrent au premier étage et son père le mena sur sa droite, dans une immense pièce qui n'était nulle autre que la bibliothèque qu'il avait requise. Ensuite, il lui présenta la chambre attitrée de Narcissa lorsqu'elle viendrait chez eux. La décoration, dans les tons bleus et blancs, était très raffinée et elle possédait sa propre salle de bain. Tous les trois retraversèrent ensuite le couloir dans l'autre sens, passèrent devant l'escalier puis s'arrêtèrent devant une unique porte. Drago l'invita à entrer et le Serdaigle ne se fit pas prier. Comme il l'avait prédit, il se retrouva dans la chambre de son père. Une chambre très lumineuse mais, paradoxalement, décorée dans des teintes plutôt sombres. Scorpius s'avança ensuite dans la salle de bain attenante et son regard s'arrêta sur plusieurs détails qui firent immédiatement naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il demeura toutefois silencieux et poursuivit sa visite, son sourire s'élargissant après qu'il eut jeté un coup d'œil au dressing.

Ils montèrent ensuite au deuxième étage. Un étage que son père présenta comme étant le « sien ». Surpris, mais surtout de plus en plus impatient, Scorpius poussa une première porte qui le mena à une chambre d'une taille raisonnable mais qui était bien plus petite que celle de Narcissa et, par extension, celle de son père. Il en découvrit une autre, identique et à la décoration tout aussi neutre que la première, un peu plus loin. Hermione le mena ensuite dans une salle de bain qui était, elle, plus large que celle de son père et de sa grand-mère.

\- Il y a une baignoire mais il y a également une douche, lui annonça Hermione en lui pointant la douche à l'italienne en arrière-plan.

\- Ah ! Tant mieux, sourit l'enfant.

La Gryffondor lui rendit son sourire tandis que son père levait les yeux au ciel. Scorpius ne connaissait pas la raison de cette étrange réaction mais se garda bien de poser la question.

\- Et voilà… Il ne reste plus que ta chambre à présent, l'informa la jeune femme tandis qu'ils ressortaient tous de la pièce d'eau.

L'impatience de Scorpius avait atteint alors son paroxysme et il ne se fit pas prier pour ouvrir la porte devant laquelle on le mena. Il pénétra dans la pièce comme une balle et se mit aussitôt à la détailler. Plusieurs détails lui sautèrent aux yeux. Comme le fait que…

\- J'ai… _Nous_ avons décidé que, quitte à changer le mobilier, autant prévoir sur le long terme. D'où le lit double, expliqua son père qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, Hermione à ses côtés.

Incapable de parler, Scorpius acquiesça simplement avant de continuer à observer sa nouvelle chambre. Les meubles qu'il possédait au Manoir avaient tous été remplacés pour quelque chose de beaucoup moins enfantin et surtout plus neutre.

\- Nous ne savions pas vraiment ce qui te ferait plaisir alors nous avons été au plus basique. Mais Hermione – qui s'y connaît bien plus que moi en matière de Métamorphose et de Sortilèges – m'a expliqué être en mesure de faire des modifications de couleur et de forme pour que tout soit à ton goût. Et ça vaut aussi pour la décoration murale, poursuivit son père.

Le Serdaigle acquiesça distraitement une nouvelle fois, tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Sa chambre était peut-être « basique » mais Scorpius l'adorait. Il appréciait les choses simples et son père ainsi qu'Hermione avaient très bien choisi son nouveau mobilier. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son dressing privatif et remarqua que toutes les affaires qu'il n'avait pas apportées à Poudlard y étaient consciencieusement rangées.

Il s'apprêtait à aller remercier comme il se devait les deux adultes se tenant toujours à l'entrée de la pièce, lorsque son regard tomba sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait tout d'abord pas remarqué. Il s'approcha de son bureau et son cœur se serra brusquement lorsque que ses yeux se posèrent sur des photographies accrochées contre le mur.

\- C'est Hermione qui en a eu l'idée, souffla le Serpentard dans son dos.

Scorpius s'arracha à sa contemplation et se retourna vers eux.

\- Et ton père m'a aidée. On espère que ça te plaît, ajouta la Gryffondor avec humilité.

Toujours muet, l'enfant regarda encore quelques instants les clichés accrochées à un petit câble flottant contre le mur. Il y vit beaucoup de celles qu'ils avaient prises en Islande. Lui devant le Strokkur, lui et Hermione, lui et son père, Hermione seule, son père seul – qui faisait la tête d'avoir été pris en photo –, eux trois tellement emmitouflés qu'on ne parvenait presque pas à distinguer qui ils étaient – photo prise par leur moniteur de motoneige – mais également Narcissa lorsqu'elle était jeune ainsi qu'une photo plus récente. Le regard de Scorpius accrocha finalement la dernière photographie magique et il ne put s'empêcher de la détacher pour la regarder de plus prêt.

Hermione et son père y étaient représentés, debout l'un près de l'autre. Ils se tenaient sur le perron devant une large porte que Scorpius identifia comme étant celle de sa nouvelle maison. Tous les deux souriaient. Hermione avec beaucoup de franchise et son père avec un peu plus de réserves, mais son sourire était tout de même bien présent. Ce dernier avait passé un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui, elle, lui adressait un petit signe de la main par le biais du cliché. Tout aussi abasourdi qu'euphorique par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, Scorpius releva la tête vers les deux protagonistes qui, consciemment ou non, avaient adopté la même position que sur la photo, le signe de la main en moins. Ni une, ni deux, il bondit du lit sur lequel il s'était assis sans même s'en rendre compte et leur sauta littéralement dans les bras.

\- Ça te plaît ? demanda Hermione.

\- C'est…

Scorpius chercha un qualificatif pour décrire la joie qu'il pouvait ressentir mais n'y parvint tout simplement pas. Alors il les serra un peu plus fort, ses… son père et sa « presque-maman » lui rendant son étreinte. Lorsqu'il les relâcha finalement, Scorpius avait les yeux brillants, de même qu'Hermione. Son père, quant à lui, arborait son éternel masque d'impassibilité mais l'enfant descella tout de même beaucoup d'émotion dans son regard.

Il alla reposer la photo de ses deux presque-parents avec les autres puis se retourna de nouveau vers eux. Il capta un échange de regard et les mines soudainement graves qu'ils affichèrent firent fondre son sourire.

\- Assieds-toi, s'il-te-plaît, lui dit alors son père en lui désignant son lit d'un mouvement du menton.

Inquiet, Scorpius s'exécuta tandis que les deux adultes prenaient place face à lui. Ce fut son père qui parla. Il commença par lui tendre un pli dont le Serdaigle s'empara après une seconde d'hésitation.

\- Ce sont des photographies de ta mère, Astoria, et de ton grand-père, Lucius. Nous ne savons pas si… si tu souhaiterais les joindre aux autres ou non, alors nous préférons te laisser le choix. Quoiqu'il en soit, sache que ni ta grand-mère, ni Hermione, ni moi ne voyons d'inconvénients à ce que tu les accroches également.

Scorpius hocha lentement la tête, un peu perdu. Il fit glisser les clichés sur ses genoux et commença à les regarder. Aucune des photographies ne représentait une personne heureuse. Sa… mère était soit hautaine, soit colérique, soit… rien d'autres en fait. Quant à son grand-père, il affichait toujours cet affreux masque d'impassibilité qui était encore plus marqué que celui que son père pouvait parfois arborer et qui donnait simplement l'impression qu'il ne ressentait absolument rien du tout. Les deux dernières photographies représentaient alternativement Narcissa et Lucius ainsi que Drago et Astoria à leur mariage respectif. Sur aucune des deux photos Scorpius ne détecta l'amour et le bonheur qu'il avait pu voir transparaître de celle où étaient représentés son père et Hermione devant la nouvelle maison.

Il demeura immobile quelques secondes supplémentaires puis rangea les clichés dans l'enveloppe avant de se lever de son lit. Sous les yeux légèrement anxieux des deux adultes, il s'approcha de son bureau. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et y déposa simplement les photos avant de le refermer. Il regarda ensuite son père.

\- Merci de me les avoir données, lui dit-il très sincèrement.

Un maigre sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Serpentard qui inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Veux-tu que nous te laissions seul un moment ? suggéra Hermione qui dû se rendre compte que cela faisait vraiment beaucoup d'émotions pour une seule soirée.

Scorpius secoua légèrement la tête.

\- On peut redescendre voir Grand-Mère ?

\- Bien sûr.

.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Narcissa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

\- Je l'adore, répondit Scorpius en lui souriant.

\- Je m'en doutais. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle en leur désignant la table basse sur laquelle avait été placées quatre tasses, une théière d'eau chaude, de la tisane ainsi qu'une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

Scorpius et ses deux presque-parents hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé et dans les fauteuils. Contre toute attente, Scorpius vit son père s'occuper du service mais surtout ne pas toucher une seule fois à l'alcool. L'enfant lui adressa un grand sourire auquel le Serpentard répondit, avec tout de même légèrement moins d'enthousiasme.

Ils burent leur décoction en silence quand, soudain, Scorpius s'exclama :

\- Je ne peux pas rester là ! Mes camarades de dortoir vont se rendre compte que…

Son père le coupa d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Hermione et moi nous sommes occupés de ce « détails », personne ne remarquera ton absence, le rassura-t-il.

Scorpius arqua un sourcil.

\- Alors je peux rester ici t…

\- Toute la nuit, oui, acheva la Gryffondor.

\- Mais… et vous ?

\- Nous resterons ici, avec toi, jusqu'au matin. Sauf si tu veux retourner dans ton dortoir ou profiter de la « fausse maison » pour faire des bêtises toute la nuit…, lui dit Hermione en souriant.

Scorpius s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu par son père.

\- C'est comme ça que tu comptes éduquer mon fils ? En l'encourageant à faire des « bêtises toute la nuit » ? l'apostropha-t-il, tout de même sur le ton de l'humour.

Le Serdaigle observa Hermione avec un peu d'appréhension mais cette dernière resta parfaitement calme.

\- Tant que les papiers ne seront pas signés, je ne me sentirais absolument pas coupable de le faire, répondit-elle sur un ton détaché avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa tisane.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et Scorpius en profita pour demander :

\- Et nous pourrons les signer quand, ces papiers ?

Le silence tomba sur le salon.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Scorp', nous allons tout d'abord devoir en discuter tous ensemble, nous laisser le temps de la réflexion et surtout nous assurer que c'est bien ce que tu veux.

\- C'est ce que je veux, assura Scorpius avec force à l'attention de son père.

\- Hum… De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que tu es à Poudlard…

\- Alors pendant l'été ?

\- On verra, Scorpius.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

\- On pourrait « discuter » maintenant. Comme ça, on pourra directement aller signer les papiers dès que je rentrerai à la maison pour les vacances, suggéra-t-il.

Un sourire naquit sur tous les visages.

\- On peut _commencer_ à en discuter si tu le souhaites mais nous tenons à ce que tu prennes le temps de la réflexion, argumenta son père.

\- Oui, oui, répondit rapidement Scorpius. Alors, de quoi doit-on « discuter » ? poursuivit-il avec beaucoup d'entrain.

\- Eh bien…

\- Oh attendez, j'ai une question avant, interrompit-il son père.

\- Oui ?

\- Hermione m'a plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'elle ne vivait pas ici…

\- Et c'est le cas, confirma la Gryffondor.

Scorpius tourna la tête dans sa direction, arquant un sourcil avec scepticisme.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a deux brosses à dents et tes produits dans la salle de bain de mon père, tes vêtements dans le dressing et deux réveils dans la chambre ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Euh…

Elle sembla mal à l'aise et il remarqua que les deux autres semblaient plus amusés qu'autre chose.

\- Hermione et moi ne vivons pas _tout le temps_ ensemble, expliqua finalement Drago en voyant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas. Elle a toujours son appartement à Londres et ne vient ici que quelques jours par semaine. Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes dans une sorte de période « d'essai ».

Scorpius se garda bien de lui dire que, de son point de vue, les choses semblaient aller bien au-delà d'une simple « période d'essai ». Ne voulant froisser personne, il préféra relancer la conversation sur le sujet « adoption ».

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Mais, Papa ? l'interpella Scorpius alors que son père allait quitter sa chambre après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

\- Oui ? répondit-il en se retournant.

Scorpius se mordilla la lèvre, un peu indécis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista Drago en fermant la porte de la chambre avant de refaire quelques pas dans sa direction.

\- Eh bien… Tu sais, je veux vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ qu'Hermione devienne ma mère adoptive mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais… tu ne crois pas que ça va poser quelques… problèmes ?

\- Eh bien c'est pour ça que nous voulons discuter de tout ceci ensemble avant de prendre la moindre décision, expliqua son père en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit, près de lui.

Scorpius secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas ce genre de problèmes. Je pensais plutôt à des problèmes avec… les autres personnes.

Drago haussa un sourcil, l'invitant tacitement à exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

\- Bah… je sais que, par exemple, les amis d'Hermione n'étaient pas vraiment… contents quand vous deux vous êtes devenus… euh… enfin tu vois quoi et, à mon avis, ils seront tout aussi mécontents quand ils apprendront pour… moi. Peut-être même qu'ils ne voudront plus lui parler ou… qu'elle changera d'avis… ou…, bredouilla-t-il.

Son père le coupa en levant la main vers lui.

\- C'est pour cela que nous en avons également discuté avec eux.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Tu n'as pas entendu quand je te l'ai dit, un peu plus tôt ?

\- Euh… si. J'avais oublié, avoua Scorpius dont l'esprit lui donnait l'impression d'être une vieille éponge usée qui ne retenait plus grand-chose.

Le Serpentard eut un mince sourire.

\- Hermione avait besoin de leur avis, c'était important pour elle.

\- Je comprends. Et ils ont vraiment été d'accord ?

\- Eh bien… oui.

\- C'est très…

\- Inattendus ? Je sais.

\- Pourquoi tu penses qu'ils ont été d'accord ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Parce que je pense qu'ils savent que ça la rendra heureuse et qu'ils veulent qu'elle le soit.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça la rendra heureuse ?

\- Oui, répondit catégoriquement son père. Au début, je pensais qu'elle se sentait juste… coupable vis-à-vis de toi ou quelque chose comme ça mais elle m'a prouvé, ces derniers temps, que ça allait bien plus loin. Elle a tout autant besoin de nous que nous avons besoin d'elle dans nos vies.

Il semblait à Scorpius que son père ne lui avait jamais parlé avec autant de sincérité et de franchise et qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu une conversation aussi sérieuse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que les autres personnes vont penser ? Je veux dire… après tout, ça ne fait qu'un peu plus d'un an que ma mère biologique, le mari et la fille d'Hermione sont… décédés, reprit l'enfant au bout d'un moment.

\- Et est-ce que tu penses que les chose seraient différentes si cela faisait plus longtemps ? Est-ce que tu penses que l'envie que tu as qu'on forme une _vraie_ famille s'atténuerait ou deviendrait plus forte ? l'interrogea son père.

\- Non. Enfin, si, elle deviendra forcément plus forte mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre.

\- Et nous non plus.

\- Mais…, commença Scorpius, un peu confus.

\- Tu sais, le coupa doucement Drago. Il y aura certainement beaucoup d'incompréhensions et de la part de beaucoup de personnes. D'ailleurs, comme nous te l'avons expliqué tout à l'heure, obtenir qu'Hermione t'adopte sera très certainement difficile d'un point de vue juridique en considération de la situation. Mais, tous autant que nous sommes dans cette… famille, nous avons vécus tellement d'horreurs que je pense qu'il est parfaitement légitime que nous ne cherchions simplement qu'à être heureux. Peu importe avec qui ou quand.

Scorpius écouta les paroles de son père puis fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de relever les yeux vers lui, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Ça n'est pas de toi ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, rigola son père.

\- Hermione ?

\- Hermione et ta grand-mère, confirma-t-il. Et je vais faire comme si tu ne venais pas, plus ou moins, de sous-entendre que j'étais moi-même incapable de faire des déclarations pleines de bon sens.

Scorpius afficha une expression moqueuse.

\- Alors vous êtes vraiment de nouveau amoureux ? demanda-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Son père ne répondit pas, se leva de son lit avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il se retourna vers lui au moment de fermer la porte.

\- On n'a jamais cessé de l'être. Hermione était juste trop… têtue pour le reconnaître, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Papa, répondit Scorpius.

Drago referma la porte et le laissa seul dans la réplique exacte de sa nouvelle chambre. Tout d'abord un peu perdu, Scorpius se rendit dans son dressing pour passer un pyjama puis se glissa dans les draps de son grand lit avant de se plonger dans le noir le plus total. Il demeura sur le dos un long moment, les yeux ouverts et fixant le plafond qu'il ne voyait pas.

Il se remémora sa journée. Si on lui avait dit, le matin-même, qu'en se couchant ce soir-là il serait plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été d'avoir, _enfin_ , une véritable famille, Scorpius aurait bien rit. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il semblait être en train de lui arriver. Il allait peut-être _enfin_ savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir deux parents qui s'aimaient et qui l'aimaient. _Peut-être…_

* * *

Alors ?! Qui veut faire un GROS BISOU à son auteure préférée (:D) pour avoir arrangé la situation d'un coup de baguette ? Hein ? Personne ? Bah pourquoi ?! :O Ah cause de « _Peut-être..._ » ? Mais on s'en fout totalement de ça ! Vous me connaissez, moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir coller du suspens PARTOUT ! ^^ Alors, un bisou ? Toujours pas ? Bon, bon... JE BOUDE DANS CE CAS !

BREF ! Je vous retrouve bah… la semaine prochaine pour... pour... Ok, je suis tout bonnement INCAPABLE de l'écrire ( _encore_ ) alors je dirais simplement : « à la semaine prochaine » et puis c'est tout parce que je suis trop émotionnée de ouf, que je suis ridicule et voilà !

.

 **UNE P'TITE REVIEW ?**

 **Siouplaît ? (Nouveaux, nouveaux yeux du chat pot-lusse… ^^)**

 **À vot' bon cœur !**

.

 **Rendez-vous samedi soir sur la page FB pour le titre de l'ultime chapitre** … Plein de gros bisous,

 **Chalusse-qui-vous-aime !**

PS : L'humour bien pourri que vous avez senti est le moyen que j'ai trouvé de ne pas tomber dans le larmoyant en me disant que c'était presque la nouvelle... f... f... la... *** et que... bah vous allez trop me manquer et tout et tout alors... voilà ! Sortez les mouchoirs pour la prochaine note de chapitre ^^.


	67. Chapitre 66

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Alors voilà, un tout petit peu moins d'un an après le début de la publication de cette fic' sur ce site, **l'histoire touche à sa fin puisque je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec l'ultime chapitre et donc l'ultime publication** … Vous réservant un discours larmoyant en guise de note de chapitre « 2 », je vais tenter d'être claire et concise ici.

Comme chaque semaine, je tiens à **remercier du fooooond de mon petit cœur tout mou, mes adorables, merveilleuses/eux, génialissimes, revieweuses/eurs de la mort qui tue ! *-*** Merci à vous ! Love, love, love !

.

 **NEWS** : **les résultats du sondage sont désormais accessibles sur ma page FB.** Un lien direct pour le post les concernant est à retrouver sur ma bio. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leur avis. :)

Par ailleurs, **MariePuffy** a répondu à l'annonce passée sur la page la semaine dernière. Elle **a accepté le post d'illustratrice/chasseuse d'images pour tous mes futurs projets. Un immense merci à elle. :***

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Guest** : Je suis ravie que tu sois heureuse pour notre jeune Scorpius. Effectivement, il semble être en passe d'obtenir ce qu'il désire le plus au monde. Espérons pour lui que ce sera le cas… ^^ Des milliers de mercis pour ta nouvelle prompte review ! Je te souhaite également une bonne semaine et j'espère que cet ultime chapitre te plaira. Plein de bisous pour toi. :)

 **MariePuffy** : Coucouuuu ! :D Encore une fois, tu es trop choupinette et je suis très, très, très touchée par ton soutien. M.E.R.C.I. :*

Concernant le chapitre, je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu. C'est vrai que cela fait du bien à tout le monde qu'il y ait un peu de douceur, de tendresse et de joie… MAIS… bah oui : je suis une grosse sadique avec mon « peut-être » tout pourri qui pue. ^^ Qu'ais-je encore trouvé pour leur pourrir la vie, à nos personnages adorés ? Aaaaah peut-être rien, justement. Ou peut-être va-t-il se passer quelque chose. Il faudra lire le chapitre pour le savoir… MOUAHAHAHA ! :D (Pas un mort parce que ce serait trop pour ton ti cœur ? *Esquisse un sourire sadique en haussant les épaules*)

Plein de merciiiiiiiis pour ta nouvelle review ! J'espère que tu apprécieras le chapitre quoi qu'il puisse s'y passer… ^^ Plein de gros bisous pour toi, poulette bis ! :*

 **Betameche** : Sincèrement, tu n'as pas à me remercier de ma réponse à ta précédente review. Il est tout à fait normal que je réponde à l'ensemble de mes super revieweuses/eurs qui, eux, prennent le temps de me lire et de m'écrire. Donc c'est moi qui te remercie. :)

Pour ce qui est du chapitre, je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié avoir le POV de Scorpinou durant son anniversaire. Malheureusement et comme tu le soulignes, nous n'avons de ce fait pas pu savoir comment les Dramione avaient géré le « cadeau » et donc les diverses discussions à ce propos, etc. C'était un parti pris un peu risqué, j'en conviens. Mais je suis partie du principe que la surprise aurait d'autant plus d'impact si le lecteur restait aussi ignorant que Scorpius. Que l'on puisse suivre ses états d'âme que cela soit dans la tristesse, la colère ou bien la joie était important pour moi. Ensuite, la seconde raison à ce choix est que je considère qu'après soixante-six chapitres, nous connaissons suffisamment les Dramione pour se représenter d'une façon réaliste ces fameuses discussions. On peut imaginer qu'ils se soient, comme toujours, écharpés à certains moments mais qu'ils soient parvenus à mettre leur fierté de côté comme ils ont déjà pu le faire quelques fois auparavant afin de faire avancer les choses. Voilà pour cela. :)

Sinon, eh bien je te remercie du fond du cœur de suivre ma page FB ma chère betameche-frange (j'ai ri comme une idiote pendant deux minutes en lisant ton « réel » pseudo sur le site. ^^) ! :D Un immmmmmense merci pour ta nouvelle review et de gros bisous pour toi ! En espérant que cette fin te plaise.

.

Donc… nous y voici, nous y voilà. Que se passera-t-il dans ce dernier chapitre ? Que cache ce mystérieux « peut-être » ? C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir sans plus tarder. _J'espère_ que le chapitre vous plaira.

J'ai trois titres musicaux à vous recommander pour ce dernier chapitre. Les voici :

\- « _Little love_ » d'AaRON.

\- « _Le tunnel d'or_ » d'AaRON également.

\- « _Wicked game_ » de James Vincent Mcmorrow.

Pour la dernière fois, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. :)

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

PS : **/!\ JE VOUS PRIE DE BIEN LIRE LES NOTES DE CHAPITRES. MALHEUREUSEMENT, TROP PEU DE LECTEURS LES PRENNENT EN CONSIDÉRATION AVANT ET APRÈS LEUR LECTURE. ELLES NE SONT PAS ÉCRITES « POUR RIEN » OU « AU HASARD ». J'Y INSÈRE DE NOMBREUSES INFORMATIONS PARFOIS (TRÈS) IMPORTANTES. CELA SERA NOTAMMENT LE CAS LORS DE LA SUIVANTE DONC MERCI À VOUS DE PRENDRE LE TEMPS DE BIEN LIRE LES NOTES (d'autant plus que je vous mets les infos les plus importantes en gras…). /!\**

* * *

 **Chapitre 66 : Peut-être**

 _Lundi 14 août_

 _._

\- Bonjour Scorpius, entre et installe-toi s'il-te-plaît.

L'intéressé se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis depuis de longues minutes déjà. Il jeta un regard un peu angoissé à son père et Hermione qui attendaient près de lui. Tous les deux lui adressèrent un sourire encourageant et l'enfant suivit docilement le membre du Magenmagot chargé des affaires familiales jusqu'à son bureau. L'homme, pas très grand et à l'air plutôt très strict, referma la porte derrière lui et lui fit signe de prendre place face à son bureau en bois. Lui-même en fit le tour avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il se saisit d'un dossier – qui semblait assez épais – et l'ouvrit. Il le parcourut rapidement des yeux, attrapa ensuite un parchemin vierge, qu'il plaça à sa droite, ainsi qu'une plume qu'il déposa sur le papier.

Mal à l'aise, Scorpius se tortillait sur sa chaise et son angoisse s'accrut encore lorsque l'homme, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son dossier, releva les yeux vers lui. Il lui adressa un mince sourire – sûrement destiné le détendre mais qui n'eut absolument aucun effet – et ôta ses lunettes. Il les déposa sur son bureau, se frotta légèrement l'arête du nez avant de finalement les remettre. Il plongea son regard brun dans celui de l'enfant qui déglutit difficilement.

\- Es-tu angoissé ? lui demanda le juge-Mage sur un ton neutre.

« Non, pas du tout ! Nous sommes là pour discuter de mon hypothétique adoption mais tout va _parfaitement_ bien ! »

\- Euh… non, répondit Scorpius d'une voix qui sonnait atrocement faux.

L'homme, qui devait avoir une petite cinquantaine d'années, le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. Il haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas.

\- Bien. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici, Scorpius ? l'interrogea le juge en s'installant un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

\- Oui. Je suis ici pour que nous puissions discuter et qu'Hermione Jean Granger devienne ma mère adoptive.

Le juge-Mage – Garrett Allen selon l'écriteau de couleur or posé sur le bureau – arqua un sourcil pour la seconde fois. Scorpius se mordit la lèvre.

\- Nous allons en effet discuter, confirma-t-il. Quant à savoir si Miss Granger deviendra ou non, ta mère adoptive, ce sera à moi de le décider. Et ceci en prenant en compte notre discussion mais également celles que j'ai eu et aurai avec ton père, Miss Granger, ta grand-mère, ton parrain ainsi que ton dossier dans sa globalité.

Scorpius acquiesça. Son père, Hermione, Narcissa et Blaise avaient déjà rencontré le Juge Allen une fois pour une « discussion » individuelle mais jamais Scorpius n'avait encore eu à faire à lui.

\- Peux-tu me parler de Miss Granger, s'il-te-plaît, requit-t-il au bout d'un moment en attrapant sa plume.

Le Serdaigle hocha la tête et laissa passer quelques secondes, rassemblant ses pensées pour présenter un discours le plus cohérent possible.

\- Hermione est… la personne la plus gentille au monde. Elle a toujours été très… avenante – il avait fait quelques recherches pour enrichir son vocabulaire avant de venir, afin de faire la meilleure impression possible – avec moi. Même si sa propre fille était décédée depuis peu, elle s'est toujours occupée de moi…

\- Dirais-tu que Miss Granger essaye de « combler » l'absence de sa fille – Rose – en te considérant comme son propre fils ? le coupa Allen d'une voix neutre en notant quelques mots sur son parchemin.

Sa question eu un effet immédiat sur Scorpius qui sentit la panique s'emparer de lui. Il ne fallait _surtout_ pas qu'il donne cette image d'Hermione !

\- Absolument pas ! s'exclama-t-il avec un peu trop de véhémence. Je veux dire que… les termes que j'ai pu employer portent à… confusion. Je suis désolé ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Puis-je m'expliquer, s'il-vous-plaît ? demanda-t-il en lançant un regard un peu inquiet vers le juge-Mage.

Il l'invita à poursuivre d'un signe de la main.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, reprit Scorpius en tentant au maximum de se calmer. C'est que _même_ _si_ sa fille était décédée depuis peu, Hermione a toujours veillé à ce que je me sente bien. Et ça, sans arrières pensées.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Eh bien… par exemple, l'une des amies de mon père, Pansy Parkinson, a pendant longtemps… prétendu en avoir quelque chose à faire de moi alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se rapprocher de mon père parce que je crois – ou plutôt je suis certain - qu'elle est amoureuse de lui mais pas lui parce qu'il aime Hermione et que… Enfin bref, se reprit Scorpius en essayant de ne pas dévier du sujet. Mon père « attire » beaucoup les femmes et, très souvent, elles se rapprochent de moi en pensant que ça va leur permettre de se rapprocher ensuite de mon père. Donc elles sont « gentilles » avec moi mais je ne suis pas idiot, vous savez, je vois bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Et c'est différent avec Miss Granger ?

\- Oh oui ! Très différent. Hermione ne s'est jamais servie de moi pour se rapprocher de mon père. Elle et moi, nous avons énormément de points communs et nous nous sommes tout de suite entendus. C'était… naturel.

Allen écrivit encore quelques mots sur son parchemin avant de relever les yeux vers Scorpius.

\- S'est-elle souvent occupée de toi ?

\- Oui, répondit-il. La première fois où nous sommes restés que tous les deux, c'était l'été dernier. Mon père et moi étions dans notre maison secondaire, en France et Hermione est arrivée pour le week-end. Le…

\- Sa présence t'as-t-elle été imposée ? l'interrompit Allen.

\- Pas du tout ! Son arrivée n'était pas prévue mais avant de la laisser entrer, mon père m'a demandé si ça me dérangeait qu'elle reste un peu avec nous. Et moi, j'ai tout de suite dit que non parce que… bah parce que je n'avais vu Hermione qu'une fois avant ce jour-là mais elle m'avait parlé de mon livre préféré : « _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ » et j'avais vraiment plein de questions à lui poser parce que c'est aussi son livre préféré et que…

Il s'arrêta soudainement, prenant conscience qu'il parlait très vite et qu'il déviait, encore une fois, du sujet principal.

\- Bref, mon père a demandé ma… permission et je la lui ai donnée, termina-t-il succinctement.

\- Bien, répondit le juge. Poursuis sur cette première journée passée avec Miss Granger s'il-te-plaît.

Scorpius hocha la tête et fit comme on le lui demandait.

\- Mon père a dû rentrer en « catastrophe » à Londres et c'est Hermione qui m'a gardé.

\- Tu veux dire que ton père t'a laissé avec une parfaite inconnue ?

Ohoh…

\- Non ! Moi, je n'avais rencontré Hermione qu'une fois avant mais mon père et elle se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps. Mon père ne me laisserait _jamais_ avec quelqu'un en qui il n'a pas confiance. Et puis il avait laissé des consignes à Hermione aussi. Comme l'heure à laquelle je devais aller me coucher, par exemple.

En fait, c'était la seule et unique consigne que Drago avait « laissée » mais, ça, le juge-Mage n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Voyant qu'il ne l'interrompait pas, Scorpius reprit son récit.

\- On a passé une super journée tous les deux. Le matin, nous sommes allés nous promener à St Malo, la ville Moldue juste à côté de notre maison en France. Là, Hermione m'a acheté un cadeau. Un livre de contes Moldus parce qu'elle savait que j'adorais les contes. Vous voyez, c'est pour ça que c'est la mère idéale pour moi, se permit-il d'ajouter avant de continuer. Ensuite nous sommes allés au restaurant.

Scorpius passa sous silence le passage un peu délicat lorsque la serveuse l'avait pris pour le fils de la Gryffondor et qui, à son humble avis, n'était pas la meilleure chose à raconter à cet homme.

\- Après, nous sommes rentrés à la maison et nous avons travaillé un peu en prévision de ma rentrée à Poudlard. Saviez-vous qu'Hermione avait été la meilleure de sa promotion pendant toutes ses années au collège ? Elle est vraiment très, très intelligente et est très, très douée. Elle m'aide beaucoup avec mon travail scolaire.

Le juge nota quelque chose et Scorpius eut un sourire puisque cela ne pouvait être que du positif au vu de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Ensuite, nous avons préparé des gâteaux – des cookies, précisa-t-il comme si cela avait une importance capitale. Puis nous sommes allés dans le jardin. Là, je lui ai montré comment je me débrouillais au Quidditch et elle m'a ensuite laissé m'entraîner un peu tout seul. Mais elle m'a surveillé ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Elle était assise dans le jardin, avec moi. Et puis après, nous sommes rentrés et j'ai pu aller regarder un peu la télévision Moldue pendant qu'elle préparait le dîner. Après ça, on a donc dîné puis nous avons regardé la fin du film ensemble et Hermione m'a demandé d'aller me coucher parce que l'heure imposée par mon père était arrivée. Enfin bref cette journée était _super géniale_! Et puis, le lendemain, continua-t-il puisqu'il n'avait pas été interrompu. On a passé la journée tous les trois, avec mon père, et c'était… encore plus génial ! Hermione nous a appris à jouer au Monopoly et on a encore regardé un film mais tous les trois cette fois-ci.

\- Bien. Pourrais-tu me parler des incidents qui se sont produits peu après ta rentrée scolaire ?

\- Oui. J'ai été… « victime de harcèlement », dit-il en reprenant les termes qu'il avait entendu. A cause de mon nom de famille.

\- Ton père, ta grand-mère et Miss Granger m'en ont parlé. Ils m'ont également expliqué que tu avais fait appel à Miss Granger en tout premier lieu.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Scorpius prit le temps de la réflexion.

\- C'était pour… protéger mon père avant tout. Vous savez, mon père se sent vraiment très coupable de ce qui a pu se passer à cause de son propre père et de ma… d'Astoria. Alors je n'ai pas voulu qu'il se sente encore plus coupable en se disant que c'était à cause de mon nom de famille et des agissements des Malefoy qu'on me « harcelait » à l'école. Ça, c'était la première raison. Mais j'ai aussi demandé à voir Hermione parce que… parce que… parce que j'avais _besoin_ d'elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer…, avoua-t-il. Depuis que je suis tout petit, c'est la seule, hormis mon père et ma grand-mère, qui m'a… démontré de l'affection – une _vraie_ affection. Et moi, je l'aimais déjà énormément et je savais qu'elle pourrait me réconforter et m'aider.

\- Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Oui. Elle a agi comme une _vraie_ mère avec moi. Enfin, je pense que c'est comme cela que doit agir une vraie mère puisque la mienne… eh bien la mienne ne m'aimait pas et n'en avait rien à faire de moi, dit-il avec aigreur.

\- Comment une « vraie » mère doit-elle agir selon toi ? lui demanda Allen en le regardant intensément et sans se départir de son flegme.

\- Une vraie mère ? Eh bien certainement pas comme Astoria, déjà ! assura Scorpius avec fougue. Pour moi, une _maman_ doit encourager, éduquer et surtout aimer son enfant. Chose qu'Astoria n'a jamais fait une fois en près de onze ans mais que mon père a fait. Et qu'Hermione fait aussi, maintenant.

\- En quoi le fait-elle ?

\- Eh bien, par exemple, elle m'aide toujours avec mes devoirs quand j'ai des problèmes. Elle m'explique les choses que je ne comprends pas, m'aide à comprendre les choses d'un point de vue différent, fait plein de trucs avec moi, elle me connaît et puis je ne sais pas… elle m'aime. C'est tout, dit simplement Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Qu'elle t'aimait ?

\- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle le dise. Ça se voit. Enfin… ce n'est pas de… l'arrogance, ajouta-t-il rapidement. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas. C'est comme pour le reste, je le… _ressens_. Hermione, mon père et moi on fait des choses comme une _vraie_ famille. Comme quand on était parti en vacances en Islande tous les trois. C'était juste… G.E.N.I.A.L ! Les meilleures vacances de toute ma vie et ça, bah je sais que c'est parce qu'elle était là. Avec elle, je peux faire plein de choses que je ne peux pas ou ne fait pas forcément avec mon père.

\- Comme quoi par exemple ? l'interrogea le juge-Mage en continuant à noter sur son parchemin qu'il avait à présent retourné sur le verso.

\- Comme visiter les musées. J'adore les musées…, enrichir mes connaissances et Hermione aussi. Elle adore vraiment ça mais pas mon père. Alors quand il a dû aller à ses rendez-vous d'affaire, Hermione et moi sommes allés « enrichir nos connaissances » tous les deux. Et puis je peux aussi parler avec elle. C'est différent d'avec mon père. Mon père m'aime énormément - plus que tout au monde d'après lui – mais il est… il ne parle pas beaucoup et est plutôt renfermé sur lui-même. Alors qu'avec Hermione, c'est beaucoup plus simple.

\- As-tu d'autres « preuves d'amour » en tête ?

\- De la part d'Hermione ?

\- Oui.

Scorpius se sentit soudainement idiot. Il avait failli oublier l'un des éléments les plus importants.

\- Elle a sauvé la vie de ma grand-mère ! s'exclama-t-il. Hermione à, _littéralement_ , sauver toute notre famille !

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Eh bien, si ma grand-mère était… décédée – il eut un léger frisson à cette perspective – ça aurait été… une horreur, confia-t-il gravement. Depuis qu'il est petit, mon père n'a aimé que deux personnes dans sa vie : ma grand-mère et moi - et Hermione aussi, maintenant, ajouta-t-il. Et depuis que _je_ suis petit, je n'ai aimé que deux personnes, en dehors d'Hermione : mon père et ma grand-mère. Alors si… si on s'était retrouvé que tous les deux, sans elle…

Scorpius ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, submergé par l'émotion. Il prit le temps de réorganiser ses pensées et releva les yeux vers le juge qui patientait, tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil.

\- Mais Hermione a empêché ça. Elle a travaillé comme une… déesse de la Médicomagie et elle a réussi à sauver la vie de ma grand-mère. Et ça, elle ne l'a fait que pour nous : mon père et moi. Elle, elle n'avait rien à gagner. Mais elle a quand même risqué de prendre la… responsabilité de sa mort pour nous aider. C'est la meilleure personne au monde.

Il avait à présent des larmes pleins les yeux.

\- Et ne penses-tu pas que c'est plus ta reconnaissance qui parle, lorsque tu affirmes vouloir qu'elle devienne ta mère adoptive, plutôt qu'une réelle volonté ?

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que je lui suis reconnaissant ! C'est normal, elle a _sauvé_ ma grand-mère ! répéta-t-il avec ardeur. Mais, justement, ça ne fait que _renforcer_ mon envie qu'elle devienne ma mère. Mais, de toute façon, même si elle ne l'avait pas sauvée, ça n'aurait rien changé. J'aime Hermione et elle m'aime. C'est _elle_ , ma mère !

Le Serdaigle se rendit tout à coup compte qu'il venait plus ou moins de hurler au visage du juge et se sentit affreusement mal. Ses joues se colorèrent en rouge et il se tassa sur lui-même, espérant que son attitude ne lui porterait pas – trop - préjudice pour la suite.

Il vit Allen noter sur son parchemin à toute vitesse, les sourcils froncés.

C'était mauvais, très mauvais !

\- Peux-tu me parler de la fille de Miss Granger – Rose Weasley ? s'enquit le juge-Mage sans relever les yeux de son parchemin.

\- Je ne l'ai pas connue, répondit laconiquement Scorpius.

\- Et comment te sens-tu par rapport à elle ?

Scorpius fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas votre question, lui dit-il en insufflant tout le respect dont il était capable.

Allen mit un point final à sa phrase, posa sa plume, releva la tête avec lenteur dans sa direction, croisa ses mains sous son menton et reprit la parole.

\- Te sens-tu coupable vis-à-vis de Rose Weasley ?

\- Coupable ?

\- Tu t'apprêtes peut-être à devenir le fils adoptif de sa mère. Chose qui ne se serait très certainement jamais produite si Mr et Miss Weasley n'étaient pas décédés. Alors j'aimerais savoir si tu te sens coupable vis-à-vis d'elle.

La bouche de Scorpius s'ouvrit d'elle-même et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il eut soudainement envie de hurler des horreurs à cet affreux bonhomme mais se retint à temps. Cette question n'était clairement pas anodine et il fallait qu'il réfléchisse longuement à la réponse qu'il allait donner. Le Serdaigle fronça les sourcils et resta donc silencieux un long moment, choisissant ses mots avec parcimonie. Il finit par relever les yeux vers le juge.

\- Non. Non, je ne me sens pas coupable vis-à-vis de Rose Weasley. Je suis très triste quand je pense à elle et à ce qu'il lui est arrivé - j'ai d'ailleurs été me recueillir à l'endroit où sa famille a dispersé ses cendres, quelques jours après les un an de sa… disparition. Mais Hermione m'a parlé de sa fille. Elle m'a expliqué quelle personne elle était et je pense qu'elle et Mr Weasley également, auraient voulu qu'Hermione soit heureuse avant tout. Et si elle est heureuse avec mon père et moi, je pense que c'est _ça_ le principal. Et puis, vous savez, on ne pourra jamais savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils n'étaient pas décédés. Peut-être que mon père et Hermione auraient tout de même finit par tomber amoureux et, qu'au final, tout aurait été identique. A la seule différence que Rose aurait été en vie et qu'Hermione aurait divorcé de son mari au lieu de le perdre. J'aurais d'ailleurs préféré ça pour elle.

\- Tu te sens donc coupable, insista le sorcier.

\- Non, assura Scorpius en secouant la tête. Je ressens de… l'empathie, c'est très différent. J'aime Hermione et tout comme elle peut le dire à mon sujet, je ne veux que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle – dit-il en reprenant les propres termes que sa mère de cœur employait souvent. Et je sais qu'il aurait été mieux pour elle que sa fille ne soit pas morte et qu'elle se soit « seulement » séparée de son mari. Ça me semble plutôt logique…

Allen ne commenta pas et nota quelques mots supplémentaires sur son parchemin.

\- Bien. Une dernière question, Scorpius. Ne penses-tu pas que parler d'adoption si tôt après votre rencontre soit précipité ?

\- Non, répondit-il catégoriquement une nouvelle fois. Ma famille et moi, nous voulons juste être heureux. Et je pense que personne ne peut nous en… - il chercha le mot adéquat pendant quelques instants – blâmer. Hermione veut devenir ma mère adoptive et moi je veux devenir son fils. Mon père et ma grand-mère le souhaitent aussi et même les amis et la famille d'Hermione sont d'accord. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi nous devrions attendre pour être heureux.

Scorpius acheva sa réplique en fixant le juge-Mage dans les yeux, espérant lui faire comprendre à quel point il était sérieux. Allen soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes puis hocha lentement la tête avant de se mettre à écrire. L'enfant, lui, n'osait pas bouger. Il avait l'impression que l'entrevue s'était globalement bien passée mais l'austérité du juge et ses questions l'avaient beaucoup déstabilisé, si bien qu'il n'était pas confiant à cent pour cent.

Aux termes de longues minutes, Allen reposa sa plume, relut rapidement ce qu'il avait pu noter puis jeta un sortilège sur son parchemin qui se scella de lui-même. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers Scorpius, ce dernier essayant de détecter sur son visage les signes d'un éventuel dénouement – bon ou mauvais. Mais l'homme conserva des traits et un regard impassible. Il invita l'enfant à se relever d'un geste de la main et Scorpius s'exécuta.

Le juge-Mage le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du bureau mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Il se retourna plutôt vers le Serdaigle, qui se tenait dans son sillage et lui tendit la main.

\- Peux-tu dire à Miss Granger et ton père que je souhaiterais m'entretenir de nouveau avec eux ? le manda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur le juge, acquiesça Scorpius en serrant sa main tendue.

Il hésita quelques secondes puis ajouta :

\- J'espère _vraiment_ que vous nous permettrez d'être une _vraie_ famille. Au revoir.

Garrett Allen ne répondit rien mais dévisagea tout de même Scorpius qui baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Finalement, le juge le laissa sortir.

En franchissant la porte, le Serdaigle soupira longuement, se rendant soudainement compte de son état d'anxiété et d'angoisse plus qu'avancé. En le voyant quitter le bureau, son père et Hermione redressèrent immédiatement la tête vers lui. Eux aussi semblaient nerveux.

\- Le juge voudrait parler avec vous, leur apprit Scorpius en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Ensemble ?

\- Je crois, répondit-il en se tournant vers son père.

\- Bien.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? s'enquit Hermione en se levant de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas. Ces questions étaient… Elles m'ont beaucoup déstabilisées, avoua-t-il.

Les deux adultes froncèrent instantanément les sourcils.

\- Mais tu y as tout de même répondu ?

\- Oui Papa. J'ai fait comme Hermione m'a dit : j'ai été honnête.

\- C'est bien, le rassura la Gryffondor en lui adressant un sourire. Allons-y Drago.

Son père hocha la tête dans sa direction mais, au lieu de la suivre, il se pencha vers Scorpius qui s'était, à son tour, assis une sur une chaise pour patienter.

\- Ça va aller, lui souffla Drago. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il n'accepte pas.

L'enfant regarda son père dans les yeux et hocha lentement la tête. Ce dernier lui adressa un mince sourire avant de finalement pivoter sur ses talons et entrer dans le bureau du juge-Mage à la suite d'Hermione.

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Mardi 19 septembre_

 _._

Tout en essorant ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette éponge, Hermione retourna dans son séjour pour vérifier l'heure. Il était dix-huit heures dix. Ceci fait, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre posée négligemment sur un coin de la table basse.

 _Granger,_

 _Retrouve-moi à dix-neuf heures à l'Hippogriffe Volant._

.

 _Je ne te souhaite pas un nouveau « joyeux anniversaire »,_

 _Le père de ton fils._

 _(Malgré ce que ces abrutis du Magenmagot peuvent dire)._

.

Tout comme lors de sa première lecture, un mince sourire étira les lèvres de la Gryffondor lorsqu'elle avisa la signature. Rassurée quant à l'heure du rendez-vous, elle retourna dans la petite salle de bain de son appartement londonien et acheva de se préparer.

.

Un peu moins de trois quarts d'heure plus tard, la jeune femme attrapait son sac à main, passait un foulard pour se protéger de la brise et transplanait. Elle se matérialisa dans l'un des points de transplanage du Chemin de Traverse et se mit ensuite en marche pour rejoindre lieu le rendez-vous indiqué par Drago. Hermione avait eu un pincement au cœur en le lisant. Cela avait ravivé beaucoup de souvenirs en elle. La toute première soirée qu'elle avait passée en compagnie du Serpentard s'était déroulée dans cet endroit et cela remontait seulement à un peu plus d'un an. Pour autant, la Gryffondor avait l'impression que cela faisait beaucoup plus longtemps. Tellement de choses s'étaient produites qu'il lui semblait plutôt qu'au moins une demie décennie s'était écoulée. Mais non, cela faisait seulement un an, deux mois et dix-neuf jours qu'elle avait revu Drago Malefoy pour la première fois.

En pleine introspection, Hermione manqua l'entrée de l'établissement et dû faire demi-tour, se fustigeant mentalement. A vrai dire, elle était un peu anxieuse. Drago était resté extrêmement secret quant à cette soirée et, connaissant les penchants pour le faste - et surtout le « hors-de-prix » -, la Gryffondor s'angoissait quelque peu de découvrir ce qu'il lui réservait pour son anniversaire.

Pour l'occasion et parce que, connaissant le Serpentard, elle préférait être prête à parer à toute éventualité, Hermione avait revêtu un tailleur pantalon noir très habillé. Sa veste – tout comme son pantalon cigarette – était très près du corps et elle ne portait aucune chemise au-dessous. Le grand décolleté en V avantageait sa petite poitrine sans pour autant paraître provoquant ou vulgaire. La Gryffondor avait choisi d'associer sa tenue avec des escarpins – noir également – légèrement pointus et à talons hauts qu'elle avait acheté avec Ginny, la semaine précédente. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules et dans son dos, bouclant abondamment si bien qu'elle n'avait pas jugé utile de porter des boucles d'oreilles trop voyantes – puisque, noyées dans la masse de ses cheveux, elles ne se verraient tout simplement pas – et n'avait pas revêtu de collier non plus. Seul son poignet était ornementé du bracelet que sa meilleure-ami lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, l'année précédente. Puisque restant assez sobre au niveau de sa tenue et de ses bijoux, Hermione s'était maquillée légèrement plus qu'à l'accoutumée mais avait uniquement concentré ses efforts sur ses yeux, sa bouche arborant un simple gloss incolore.

En somme, la jeune femme était toute en simplicité mais en élégance, un look qui lui permettrait de se fondre dans, à peu près, n'importe quel décor.

.

Revenue devant l'entrée du bar, elle en poussa la porte et pénétra dans l'établissement. Elle ne mit pas plus d'une seconde et trois dixièmes, très précisément, pour apercevoir Drago. Il était tout simplement accoudé au bar, la tête tournée dans sa direction. Inconsciemment, Hermione ne s'avança pas davantage et laissa son regard couler le long du corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce qu'elle vit la fit aussitôt sourire – bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû en être aussi surprise. Drago était tout simplement habillé d'un très élégant costume noir, autrement dit, comme elle. Ou plutôt, _elle_ était habillée comme lui. Le bracelet, des escarpins, le sac à main et le maquillage en plus… Et heureusement d'ailleurs.

Incapable de se départir de son sourire quelque peu moqueur à cette pensée, Hermione se remit en marche et s'approcha du Serpentard qui plissait les yeux avec suspicion.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ? l'interrogea-t-il en guise de salutation.

\- Je ne ris pas, rétorqua Hermione, toujours souriante.

\- Tu as cette lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

\- Ah oui… ?

\- Oui, confirma-t-il.

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas. Au lieu de me reprocher mon sourire, peut-être pourrais-tu m'embrasser, poursuivit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent les lèvres de Drago qui s'étirèrent. Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Baiser qu'elle lui rendit.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Granger, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de s'écarter légèrement.

\- Merci, Malefoy, répondit-elle.

\- Bien, maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu te moques.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel même si son comportement l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Nous sommes plus ou moins vêtus de la même façon, c'est tout, expliqua-t-elle.

Il arqua un sourcil.

\- Et c'est _ça_ qui te fais rire ?

\- Ça ne me fait pas rire. J'ai seulement souri.

\- Hum… Et puis c'est toi qui t'habilles comme moi, pas l'inverse.

\- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle. Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si. C'est… étrangement sexy.

\- Etrangement ? répéta Hermione.

\- Non. C'est sexy. Mais bon, tu aurais peut-être pu mettre un chemisier en dessous…

\- Hum… Tu sais qu'il s'agit de ta veste de costume que j'ai simplement ajustée ? lui dit-elle l'air de rien, ne commentant pas son « conseil » qui, elle le savait, était seulement destiné à lui faire comprendre qu'il trouvait qu'elle attirait un peu trop le regard des autres hommes.

Il la dévisagea, très surpris avant de baisser les yeux sur la veste en question. Les traits de son visage se modifièrent légèrement et un sourire clairement libidineux prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Eh bien c'est encore plus sexy maintenant que je le sais. J'ai hâte de te l'enlever.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne m'offres pas à boire ? s'enquit-elle pour détourner la conversation.

\- Je t'ai vraiment très mal habituée, rigola-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

Elle ne répondit rien.

\- Nous ne restons pas ici. Je t'emmène ailleurs, l'informa-t-il. Mais tu peux commander un apéritif ici si tu le souhaites.

\- Non, ça ira. Je vais seulement finir ton verre.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle attrapa le verre de Whisky à moitié entamé, que le blond avait certainement commandé en l'attendant et en avala une gorgée. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais l'observa longuement et avec beaucoup d'amusement dans le regard.

\- Au fait, reprit Drago.

\- Hum ? l'encouragea distraitement Hermione.

\- Les enfants ne sont pas chez ma mère, l'informa-t-il.

Hermione arqua un sourcil, prit le temps d'avaler sa gorgée d'alcool et lui demanda :

\- Et ils sont _où_ ? Ne me dis pas que tu les as laissés seuls à la maison ! Ils sont beaucoup trop…

\- Eh oh ! Détends-toi ! ricana le Serpentard.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien, attendant qu'il s'explique.

\- Daniel a contacté ses parents dans la journée et ils ont proposés de les accueillir Hélène, Scorp' et lui jusqu'à vendredi soir.

\- Vendredi soir ? répéta Hermione.

\- Hum, hum, fit le blond en lui reprenant son verre des mains.

\- Ce qui veut dire que…

\- Que nous avons un peu plus de trois jours rien que pour nous, oui. De toute façon, Scorp' doit rentrer vendredi ou samedi au plus tard puisque les roux et le binoclard t'organisent un « anniversaire-surprise-sans-la-surprise » et qu'on est tous invités.

Il avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une épreuve qui s'avèrerait particulièrement difficile à surmonter et qui lui demanderait beaucoup de courage. En l'entendant, Hermione roula des yeux.

\- Arrête de les appeler comme ça, le sermonna-t-elle.

\- Pas tant qu'ils n'arrêteront pas de me surnommer « la fouine vomissante » !

Et voilà, c'était reparti… Le pire était que les Weasley-Potter et lui avait fini par _relativement_ bien s'entendre mais… Eh bien disons que certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure !

\- Blaise a confirmé sa venue avec Marie ? se renseigna Hermione en prenant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

Marie Berry était la compagne de Blaise depuis légèrement plus de trois mois maintenant et tous les deux s'étaient rencontrés un peu par hasard. Marie était devenue l'amie et collègue d'Hermione et avait été invitée un soir alors que cette dernière organisait un dîner professionnel chez Drago – son appartement n'étant clairement pas approprié pour cela. Le Serpentard avait requis la présence de Blaise également pour – selon lui – « ne pas se retrouver tout seul et entouré de pédants du Département de la justice magique ». Hermione lui avait bien évidemment fait remarquer que lui-même y avait travaillé pendant plusieurs mois mais le Serpentard avait simplement balayé sa réflexion d'un mouvement vague de la main. Étant placés côte à côte, Marie et Blaise avaient alors engagé une conversation autour des potions. Le charme de la jeune française avait immédiatement opéré et, le lendemain matin, Blaise revenait chez eux en leur annonçant qu'il « la voulait dans son lit encore plus que n'importe quelle femme autre par le passé » – ce qui les avait tous bien fait rire, Drago, Scorpius et elle. Mais, contre toute attente, il s'était avéré que, non seulement Blaise n'avait pas menti mais, qu'en plus, la jeune femme semblait ne pas être insensible au noir non plus. Personne, Drago et Hermione les premiers, n'auraient cru qu'il finirait par trouver une femme avec laquelle il engagerait une relation qui durerait plus d'une ou deux nuits – quand la femme en question lui plaisait vraiment…

Marie était douce et bienveillante mais savait également se montrer ferme avec Blaise – ou plutôt, savait « mater » le Serpentard, selon son meilleur ami – et tous les deux semblaient très heureux ensemble – même si c'était d'une façon assez… singulière.

\- Oui. Je te l'ai dit ce matin ! Tu m'écoutes, parfois, quand je te parle ? railla Drago, ramenant Hermione à la réalité.

\- Désolée j'étais…

\- Encore secouée par mon tout premier cadeau d'anniversaire, je sais, ricana-t-il en haussant les sourcils de façon aguicheuse.

Hermione le frappa légèrement au bras mais un sourire naquit tout de même sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça doit sûrement être ça, rigola-t-elle.

\- En même temps, je comprends… Il y avait vraiment de quoi être secouée !

\- La modestie ne t'étouffera donc jamais…

\- Je serais mort avant ça !

\- Ce que tu peux être bête ! rit Hermione en secouant la tête, faussement désespérée.

\- Eh oui ! Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ? dit-il, tout sourire.

\- Hum… Des fois, je me demande bien comment je fais…

\- Moi aussi.

\- Toi aussi quoi ?

\- Moi aussi, parfois, je me demande bien comment je fais pour t'aimer, répondit Drago, une lueur moqueuse au fond de ses prunelles.

Hermione prit un air faussement outragé et le frappa une nouvelle fois à l'épaule.

\- Arrête de me taper dessus ou alors tu n'auras pas tes cadeaux.

\- Je m'en fiche de mes cadeaux, je préfère te taper dessus, c'est bien plus divertissant, lui dit-elle en lui tirant la langue, imitation parfaite d'une enfant de cinq ans.

Le blond prit un air profondément ennuyé.

\- Si Mademoiselle a terminé de faire des enfantillages nous pourrions, peut-être, sortir d'ici, soupira-t-il.

Hermione se retint de le frapper une troisième fois.

\- « Faire des enfantillages » ?! Tu te moques de moi là, Malefoy ! Tu es le trentenaire le plus immature que je connaisse – Zabini mis à part. Parfois, je me demande si entre toi et Scorp' ce n'est pas plutôt toi, l'enfant, à la maison.

\- Ça, c'est parce que ce petit ingrat qui me sert de fils essaye toujours d'entrer dans tes bonnes grâces en me laissant pour compte !

\- Non mais ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… soupira la jeune femme, affligée par tant de mauvaise foi.

\- C'est vrai ! se récria-t-il.

\- Mais oui Drago, répondit Hermione comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant – ce qui était, en cet instant précis, plutôt le cas…

\- Enfin sauf quand tu as essayé de lui faire manger des choux de Bruxelles la semaine dernière, ricana le Serpentard alors que tous les deux se levaient des chaises de bar sur lesquelles ils étaient assis. Là, adieu gentil petit Scorp' à sa maman et bonjour Scorpius Malefoy avec son caractère à la…

\- Je te signale que son caractère, il le tient de toi, mon cher.

Le blond perdit légèrement le petit sourire supérieur qui s'était accroché à ses lèvres.

\- C'est la faute de mes parents, ça, ils avaient le même !

\- Et c'est moi qui fait des enfantillages… soupira Hermione en fermant momentanément les paupières et en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

.

\- Et puis, reprit Drago tandis qu'ils sortaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu dis que tu te demandes lequel est l'enfant à la maison entre Scorp' et moi mais je te signale, quand même, que nous ne sommes pas ceux qui boudent le plus.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu te souviens quand Scorp' et moi avions été voir la finale de la Coupe du Monde aux États-Unis et que tu nous as hurlé dessus pendant des heures, tout ça parce qu'on avait raté le Portoloin, qu'on est arrivé quinze minutes en retard et qu'ensuite, tu es rentrée chez toi pour bouder pendant près de trois jours ? railla-t-il.

Hermione baissa les yeux et tenta d'afficher l'air le plus innocent qu'elle avait en réserve.

\- C'était très différent… marmonna-t-elle. J'étais _vraiment_ très inquiète et…

\- Et tu as boudé comme une gamine, termina-t-il à sa place. Ce qui signifie que tu n'es, au fond, pas plus mature que moi. Peut-être que Scorpius est le plus adulte de nous trois finalement.

La Gryffondor considéra ses paroles et haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être.

.

Il la conduisit à l'écart de l'artère principale du Chemin de Traverse, où de nombreuses sorcières et sorciers se baladaient encore. Une fois arrivé dans une petite ruelle, Drago s'arrêta et se retourna vers Hermione, gardant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Où allons-nous ? ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune femme.

\- Tu verras, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Prête ?

La Gryffondor acquiesça et ferma momentanément les paupières en sentant les effets du transplanage sur son corps.

.

Elle nota instantanément la différence de température et sourit avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Elle savait – ou plutôt était presque certaine de savoir – où ils se trouvaient. Ses suppositions se virent confirmées lorsque, en ouvrant les paupières, Hermione reconnue l'étroite ruelle ombragée dont ils se servaient lorsqu'ils voulaient venir dans la ville de Saint Malo. Drago ne lâcha pas sa main et alla même jusqu'à se rapprocher d'elle. Les deux amants échangèrent un regard complice puis le Serpentard se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Hum, je ne crois pas que nous ayons fait ça, la première fois, souffla Hermione, amusée.

\- Non, la première fois, tu t'étais agacée contre moi et tu avais failli rentrer chez toi, commenta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation tout en commençant à avancer.

La jeune femme lui emboîta le pas.

\- C'est peut-être ce que j'aurais dû faire, dit-elle, l'air de rien.

A ses côtés, Drago eut un mince sourire.

\- Peut-être…

Ils demeurèrent ensuite silencieux, marchant côte à côte. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants lorsque, au détour d'un virage, ils aperçurent la Manche. Cette dernière semblait déchaînée en cette douce soirée. Un contraste saisissant avec l'apaisement qui régnait entre le couple. Ils se perdirent dans la contemplation du remous que provoquait le déferlement des vagues sur la plage, se plongeant dans leurs propres pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago se plaça dans le dos d'Hermione. Il enserra son corps de ses bras, posant ses mains sur son ventre, par-dessus son blazer. La Gryffondor, elle, se laissa aller contre son torse, fermant les paupières pour profiter du moment. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles pendant un temps indéfinissable puis Hermione sentit Drago bouger légèrement dans son dos. Elle rouvrit les paupières alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa joue puis dans son cou avant de lui souffler à l'oreille.

\- Hermione ?

\- Hum ? répondit-elle.

\- Hermione… j'ai faim.

Un éclat de rire franchit instantanément les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et releva les yeux vers lui, amusée.

\- Drago… ?

\- Oui ?

\- Moi aussi j'ai faim, lui dit-elle sur le même ton.

Un sourire prit également place sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

\- Mais je crois que j'ai encore plus faim que toi.

\- Tu crois ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Assurément.

\- Hum… je n'en suis pas si sûre, moi.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Nous verrons bien.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hermione qui arqua un sourcil mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit qu'il reprenait sa main dans la sienne et l'entraînait à sa suite en direction du restaurant sorcier dans lequel il l'avait emmenée pour leur premier « vrai » rendez-vous.

.

Hermione se sentit soudainement nostalgique en remontant l'allée menant à l'établissement dont elle percevait entièrement l'intérieur par le biais des imposantes baies vitrées. Elle se remémora sa précédente arrivée, un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Comme plus tôt dans la soirée, la Gryffondor fut prise d'un léger vertige lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de tout le chemin parcouru depuis ce jour et arrêta brusquement de marcher, obligeant Drago à en faire autant.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit le blond.

Son regard était étrangement anxieux.

\- Oui… Oui ça va, répondit la jeune femme au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Tu préfères aller ailleurs ?

\- Non, non ! assura-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire. J'étais juste… perdue dans mes pensées. C'est tout.

Il l'observa longuement mais finit par hocher la tête. Ils reprirent leur marche en direction de l'entrée du restaurant. Arrivés à quelques mètres de la porte, Drago se détacha d'Hermione et alla lui ouvrir. Amusée par son comportement, la jeune femme eut un sourire et le remercia. Le Serpentard plaça ensuite une main dans son dos et ils firent quelques pas avant d'être accueillis par le maître d'hôtel.

\- Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, bienvenue dans notre établissement, les salua-t-il avec un fort accent français.

Le couple le salua en retour.

\- Veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plaît, je vais vous conduire à votre table, reprit l'homme après avoir légèrement incliné la tête.

Hermione acquiesça et fut très surprise lorsqu'au lieu de prendre la direction de la salle de restaurant où étaient disposées les tables, le maître d'hôtel se dirigea plutôt vers un imposant escalier. Légèrement déstabilisée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui, lui, ne semblait pas étonné. Il lui fit signe d'emboîter le pas de l'homme vêtu de noir et blanc, se plaçant lui-même à sa suite. Hermione ne dit rien et fit ce qu'on requérait d'elle.

Comme elle l'avait anticipé, le maître d'hôtel les mena sur l'imposant toit-terrasse de l'établissement. Ce dernier était totalement désert hormis pour ce qui était d'une seule et unique table, disposée au fond et contre la rambarde en bois, face à la mer.

Hermione n'en fut même pas étonnée. Elle était à présent habituée à ce genre de « surprise » de la part de Drago mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui faire une remarque peu après que le maître d'hôtel les eut laissés seuls.

\- C'est ton anniversaire, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Et encore, je me suis modéré…

\- « Modéré » ? répéta la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil. Tu as fait privatiser le toit d'un restaurant, Drago !

\- Oui et ?

\- Et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas à l'aise avec tout ça, répliqua-t-elle.

\- J'aurai pu faire bien plus que cela et tu le sais parfaitement, répondit-t-il simplement.

La Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais finit par la refermer. Il était vrai que, le connaissant, il avait probablement eu beaucoup d'idées et que celle-ci s'avérait être la moins embarrassante pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas une raison.

\- J'espère, au moins, que tu ne m'as pas acheté de cadeau pour ce soir.

Il lui lança un regard très étrange qui fit légèrement froncer les sourcils de la jeune femme.

\- Non. Je ne t'ai pas acheté de cadeau, dit-il finalement.

\- Merci !

Sa réplique le fit légèrement sourire mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention. Son regard se perdit sur la Manche, toujours déchaînée. Ils n'échangèrent plus aucune parole jusqu'à ce que leur serveur arrive. Il n'apporta aucune carte mais plutôt un assortiment de bouchées apéritives très appétissantes ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne. Il remplit deux flûtes puis repartit.

Hermione fut très étonnée qu'ils ne prennent aucune commande mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Drago attrapait son verre de champagne et lui intimait d'en faire autant. La Gryffondor fit glisser ses doigts sur la flûte et la porta ensuite au niveau de celle de Drago. Ils trinquèrent, le Serpentard plongeant ses prunelles dans celles d'Hermione.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, souffla-t-il.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un sourire.

\- Merci.

Il lui retourna son sourire, mais toujours avec réserve, puis ils prirent, de concert, une gorgée de leur boisson. Hermione reposa ensuite la flûte devant elle et attrapa un petit feuilleté.

\- Pourquoi le serveur n'a-t-il pas pris notre commande ? interrogea-t-elle finalement Drago.

\- Car j'ai déjà donné des directives pour le dîner, l'informa-t-il.

\- Tu as… _quoi_ ? manqua de s'étrangler la jeune femme qui avait avalé de travers.

Drago ricana légèrement et Hermione le fusilla du regard.

\- Je manque de mourir et toi, tu rigoles ? cingla-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de champagne.

\- « Manquer de mourir », répéta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'aurais pas une légère tendance à l'exagération ?

\- Et c'est _toi_ qui me dis ça ?!

Il ne répondit pas et but, lui-même, une nouvelle gorgée dans sa flûte.

\- Alors puis-je savoir ce que nous allons manger ce soir ? reprit Hermione sur un ton pincé.

\- Tu verras, lui répondit-il laconiquement en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

Hermione y répondit par une grimace avant de prendre un nouvel apéritif. Son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois à l'horizon lorsqu'elle se souvint de quelque chose.

\- Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un Patronus pour me prévenir que Scorpius partait pour le reste de la semaine, dit-elle en reportant son attention sur Drago.

Ce dernier eut un sourire.

\- Nous avons hésité mais nous ne voulions pas te déranger. Tu sais, ça s'est décidé un peu au dernier moment et je ne suis même pas certain que tu aurais été en mesure de nous recevoir. Tu devais très certainement être en train de te préparer…

\- Hum…, grommela la jeune femme en faisant la moue. Je sais que je lui ai déjà dit au revoir ce matin mais je pensais qu'on allait le récupérer demain. Là… c'est différent.

Un peu triste et déçue, Hermione baissa les yeux sur la table et se mit à triturer sa serviette du bout de ses doigts. Elle releva toutefois très rapidement la tête en constatant que quelque chose venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Il s'agissait d'un parchemin plié en deux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Drago qui lui fit signe de prendre ce qu'il lui tendait. Elle obéit et l'ouvrit.

.

 _Coucou Hermione-la-meilleure-maman-de-la-planète,_

 _Je suis TROP désolé de partir sans te dire au revoir mais, avec Papa, on avait peur de te déranger alors il a suggéré que je t'écrive une lettre. Il est supposé de te la donner ce soir, j'espère qu'il n'oubliera pas._

 _Bref, je m'en vais jusqu'à vendredi soir chez Dan' avec Lény._

 _Tu vas TROP me manquer ! Tu m'enverras des hiboux ?_

 _Je te fais pleins de gros bisous d'amour !_

 _Encore joyeux anniversaire et à vendredi !_

 _Je t'aime_

 _Scorp' MALEFOY-GRANGER_

.

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres d'Hermione qui referma le mot de son fils de cœur. Le Magenmagot n'avait pas accepté la demande d'adoption mais cela n'empêchait certainement pas Scorpius de s'auto-proclamer le fils d'Hermione Granger et d'accoler leurs deux noms de famille. Malgré toutes les démarches que Drago et elles avaient pu effectuer, la réponse avait toujours été la même : la situation n'était pas favorable à une adoption. Selon le juge-Mage Allen et les autres personnes ayant travaillé sur le dossier, il y avait un trop lourd passé entre eux pour que cette adoption soit dans le meilleur intérêt de Scorpius. La raison récurrente étant que la mère biologique de Scorpius avait été tuée après avoir elle-même assassinée la famille d'Hermione... Cette dernière avait eu beau répéter inlassablement qu'elle ne voyait pas Scorpius comme un « substitut » de sa fille décédée, ce dernier affirmant également et à qui voulait l'entendre aussi que, de toute façon, Hermione ne pouvait pas être un « substitut » de sa mère tout simplement car Astoria n'avait jamais joué ce rôle auprès de lui, le fait était que la demande d'adoption avait été rejetée. Drago, Scorpius et Hermione avaient prévu d'en engager une nouvelle dès qu'ils le pourraient, espérant obtenir gain de cause finalement, peu importait le temps que cela prendrait.

En attendant, et malgré l'absence de reconnaissance juridique, les Malefoy et la Gryffondor s'étaient accordés sur le fait que Drago devait consulter Hermione à propos de n'importe quelle décision concernant Scorpius lorsqu'elle pouvait avoir des répercussions importantes sur sa vie. Hermione devait également exercer la même autorité sur Scorpius que si les papiers avaient été signés. Le Serdaigle était donc contraint d'obéir à Hermione comme il pouvait le faire avec son père bien que cette partie-là n'ait jamais posé aucun problème jusqu'aujourd'hui, Scorpius étant pendu aux lèvres de la jeune femme et acceptant sans discuter le moindre de ses ordres ou la moindre de ses remontrances.

Hermione passait, par ailleurs, la plupart de son temps chez les deux Malefoy. Pour autant, elle avait tenu à conserver son appartement. Elle aimait encore, parfois – mais de moins en moins souvent – se retrouver seule. Chose que Drago et Scorpius avaient parfaitement accepté et compris.

Jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire, la jeune femme avait tout de même essayé de passer le plus de temps possible avec sa… famille. Le premier septembre, elle avait, bien entendu, accompagné son fils de cœur jusqu'au Poudlard Express avec Drago. Presque-mère et presque-fils – comme Scorpius avaient pris l'habitude de les surnommer, Hermione et lui-même – avaient eu beaucoup de mal à retenir leurs larmes, la séparation s'avérant très difficile après avoir passé près de deux mois ensemble pratiquement à chaque instant.

A ce moment-là, Hermione avait également eu une pensée pour Rose et avait pu compter sur le soutien de Drago qui avait, très justement, su interpréter sa mélancolie.

Pour autant, la séparation entre Scorpius et les deux amants n'avait pas duré très longtemps car, moins de dix jours après la rentrée, tous les élèves avaient été de retour chez eux. Minerva McGonagall était tombée gravement malade et le temps d'établir un remplacement pour son poste de Directrice du collège _et_ professeur de Métamorphose, Poudlard avait été momentanément fermée, repoussant la rentrée d'un mois. Scorpius avait été très affecté par la maladie de la Professeure et avait obtenu l'autorisation de lui rendre visite à Ste Mangouste où on la soignait. Ses jours n'étaient plus en danger mais il était catégoriquement exclu qu'elle reprenne ses anciennes fonctions.

Ceci expliquait donc pourquoi, en cette fin septembre, Hermione, Drago et les parents des autres élèves effectuaient des roulements entre eux pour garder successivement leurs enfants. Au cours des derniers jours, les « Malefoy-Granger » - comme les appelait Scorpius – avaient reçu Hélène et Daniel, les camarades et amis du jeune Serdaigle, chez eux.

Ce soir-là, Hermione et Drago avaient requis l'aide de Narcissa pour garder les enfants pendant qu'ils iraient au restaurant pour célébrer l'anniversaire de la jeune femme. Chose qui ne s'était finalement pas produite puisque les parents de Daniel avaient accepté d'accueillir les trois amis jusqu'au vendredi suivant.

.

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, Hermione déposa le mot de Scorpius sur la table, le coinçant sous la carafe d'eau qui leur avait été apportée, et reporta son regard sur Drago qui l'observait.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle avec douceur.

De l'autre côté de la table, le blond eut un sourire.

\- De rien.

Le silence se réinstalla jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne le brise, se souvenant de quelque chose.

\- Mince ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas oublié…

\- Non, il n'a pas oublié, la rassura Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Bien, répondit la Gryffondor en opinant. Tu as également vérifié qu'il n'avait pas laissé sa baguette à la maison comme l'autre jour ? reprit-elle.

Le Serpentard leva imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, _maman_ , il n'a pas laissé sa baguette à la maison et, de toute façon, elle ne lui sert absolument à rien. Il n'a pas le droit de s'en servir.

\- Je sais mais je préfère qu'il l'ait. On ne sait jamais et, en cas de force majeure…

\- Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ? soupira Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas moi… euh…

Hermione énuméra un bon nombre d'hypothèses dans lesquelles elle estimait que Scorpius aurait à se servir de sa baguette pendant que Drago avait reporté son regard sur la mer en contrebas.

\- C'est bon, tu as fini, prêche misère ? l'interrogea-t-il en roulant des yeux une fois qu'elle se fut arrêtée de parler.

\- Hum… Non. Il aura également besoin de se servir de sa baguette si jamais il se fait attaquer par des Détraqueurs ! ajouta-t-elle.

\- « Attaqué par des Détraqueurs » non mais est-ce que tu t'entends ? ricana-t-il, moqueur.

\- Eh bien quoi ? C'est arrivé à Harry !

\- Oui, au temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres et parce qu'il s'appelait Potter mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que des Détraqueurs se mettent à attaquer notre fils sans raison ? dit-il avec bon sens.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait parler de « leur » fils, le cœur d'Hermione se serra légèrement.

\- Et puis, de toute façon, reprit Drago, il ne saurait même pas se défendre. Il a beau être surdoué – Hermione arqua un sourcil à cette mention – il n'est pas encore capable de produire un Patronus.

Constatant qu'elle s'était, encore une fois, laissée emporter par ses élans protecteurs, Hermione grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi mère poule, Granger, commenta le Serpentard en prenant un petit four.

Un nouveau pincement au cœur se fit ressentir chez la jeune femme qui porta son regard sur l'horizon. Se sentant envahir par la mélancolie, elle ferma les paupières et prit de profondes inspirations destinées à se détendre au maximum. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle constata que Drago l'observait avec une légère anxiété.

\- C'est juste que… que… que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, dit-elle difficilement. _Jamais_.

Les traits de son amant se figèrent en une expression sérieuse et grave. Il tendit une main vers elle et attrapa la sienne, qu'elle avait déposée sur la table.

\- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il doucement en mêlant leurs doigts.

Se détachant de sa contemplation de la Manche, Hermione plongea ses prunelles dans celles du Serpentard.

\- Il n'arrivera rien à Scorpius, d'accord ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je te crois, Drago, c'est juste que… que…

Hermione fut incapable de poursuivre, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes alors qu'elle se mettait à penser au destin tragique de sa fille, Rose.

\- Je sais, dit-il d'une voix rassurante tout en caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Mais toi et moi ne laisserons jamais rien lui arriver et tu le sais parfaitement.

Ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes, la Gryffondor se contenta de baisser les yeux sur leurs deux mains entrelacées.

\- Mais et si jamais…

\- Hermione, il n'arrivera rien à Scorpius, la coupa Drago avec fermeté. Tu sais ce que t'as dit la Psychomage.

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête. Après les événements du printemps où Scorpius avait coupé tout contact avec eux et que Drago et elle avaient commencé à envisager une hypothétique adoption, la jeune femme avaient décidé de voir une Psychomage. Chose qui lui aurait été bénéfique bien avant cela mais Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie prête à discuter réellement de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir avec une tierce personne. Avant même de pouvoir parler sérieusement de cette idée d'adoption, la jeune femme avait tenu à se rassurer elle-même. Les questions qu'avaient soulevés les juges-Mages du Magenmagot, elle se les était également posées. Voyait-elle Scorpius comme une sorte de substitut de sa fille décédée ? La situation très compliquée qui la liait aux Malefoy empêcherait-elle une réelle perspective d'avenir pour eux ? Etc. etc.

C'était pour répondre à ces questions qu'elle avait donc pris contact avec l'une des Psychomages les plus réputées du pays. Cela l'avait beaucoup aidée, chassant progressivement ses doutes, substituant ses questions par des réponses. Pour autant, il demeurait des instants où les démons d'Hermione se faisaient trop puissants et trop envahissants, l'étouffant et l'empêchant de réfléchir rationnellement. Des démons que seul le temps parviendrait à gommer, au fur et à mesure, les contours mais sans jamais, réellement, les effacer en totalité.

.

Reportant son attention sur Drago, Hermione lui adressa un mince sourire un peu triste.

\- Tu as raison. Mais, parfois, c'est… difficile, confia-t-elle.

\- Je sais, répéta le blond avec calme et patience.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je t'aime.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement et son corps se contracta légèrement sous la surprise. L'un et l'autre ne prononçaient que très rarement ces trois mots. A dire vrai, le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient respectivement déclaré leur amour par ce biais devait très certainement se compter sur les doigts d'une main depuis qu'ils se les étaient dit pour la première fois, près de neuf mois auparavant. Aussi, cela remuait toujours la Gryffondor lorsque Drago lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Un peu comme si elle manquait d'habitude. Elle était toujours étonnée lorsque ces trois petits mots aux répercutions pourtant presque dévastatrices s'échappaient de sa bouche.

La surprise passée, un doux sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle le fixa longtemps et répondit simplement, son sourire devenant légèrement mutin :

\- Je sais.

Les traits du Serpentard se muèrent en une expression faussement outrée.

\- Tu « sais » ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui…

\- Et… c'est tout ?!

\- Oui, assura-t-elle calmement mais sans se départir de son sourire amusé.

\- Alors, en plus d'avoir un fils ingrat, voilà que j'ai une… une… Voilà que _tu_ es ingrate aussi, siffla-t-il avec indignation.

Devant son regard qu'il essayait de rendre le plus colérique possible, Hermione eut un éclat de rire. Cela ne dérida absolument pas le Serpentard qui récupéra sa main, qui était toujours liée à celle de la jeune femme et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en prenant un air renfrogné.

Hermione secoua la tête, comme pour marquer le désespoir qu'il lui inspirait, tout en roulant des yeux, avant de se lever de sa chaise. Elle remarqua immédiatement que Drago s'était lui-même tendu sur la sienne, la suivant du regard. La Gryffondor contourna la table et vint se placer près du père de son fils.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, arquant un sourcil. La bouche d'Hermione s'étira en une expression espiègle et elle se pencha en avant. Elle commença par effleurer délicatement les lèvres de Drago avec les siennes puis accentua légèrement son baiser. Le blond se laissa totalement faire tandis que la langue d'Hermione glissait lentement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle la mordilla et sentit le Serpentard sourire contre sa bouche. Ce dernier laissa sa propre langue courir jusqu'à celle de la jeune femme qui peina à retenir un très léger gémissement. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes puis elle se détacha de sa bouche et laissa ses lèvres tracer un sillon de petits baisers volages jusqu'à son oreille. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, juste au-dessous avant de susurrer d'une voix sensuelle :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, _Malefoy_.

Elle l'entendit rire. La jeune femme déposa un dernier baiser sur sa joue et voulut se reculer mais il la maintint contre lui. Stupéfaite, Hermione lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je profite simplement de la vue, _Granger_ , ricana-t-il.

Se rendant soudainement compte qu'ainsi penchée en avant, elle lui offrait une perspective imparable sur son décolleté, la Gryffondor s'empourpra – certaines choses ne changeraient définitivement jamais – et s'échappa de ses bras. Elle capta immédiatement le regard lubrique qu'il posa sur elle mais demeura impassible et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, le dos droit. Le blond secoua légèrement la tête, comme dépassé par les événements.

.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, leur serveur revenait vers eux pour apporter les entrées. Hermione fut amusée en découvrant le contenu de son assiette. S'y trouvait une tranche de foie gras qu'elle reconnaissait être le « particulièrement exceptionnel » qu'elle avait commandé la première fois où Drago l'avait invitée dans cet établissement. Il semblait avoir _réellement_ voulu reproduire leur premier rendez-vous.

\- Allons-nous également nous écharper comme lors de cette soirée ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec amusement tout en s'emparant de ses couverts.

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il avec une étrange légèreté. Disons que, si cela arrive, tu devras cette fois-ci venir me retrouver au rez-de-chaussée pour t'excuser.

Un éclat de rire franchit les lèvres d'Hermione.

\- Et pourquoi cela serait-il _moi_ qui te rejoindrais pour m'excuser ?

\- Parce qu'en ce qui _me_ concerne, _je_ ne compte pas « m'écharper » avec toi, répondit-il avec sérieux et sur un ton légèrement pincé.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se départit pas de son sourire.

.

La suite du dîner se déroula dans l'apaisement et la bonne humeur - même si le Serpentard semblait tout de même légèrement plus réservé qu'à l'accoutumé. Hermione éclatait justement de rire lorsqu'on leur apporta leur dessert. Elle plongea sa cuillère au sein du « dessert du chef » tandis que, de son côté, Drago entamait son « café gourmand ». Il termina de dîner avant elle et l'observa, la mettant légèrement mal à l'aise. Finissant son dessert, la Gryffondor reposa sa cuillère sur la table et releva les yeux vers Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle en captant son regard intense et qu'elle avait senti sur elle durant toute la fin du repas.

\- Comme quoi ? souffla-t-il en retour.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Comme… _ça_.

Il eut un mince sourire et la jeune femme sourcilla. Drago était très étrange depuis le début de la soirée. Il ne semblait pas parvenir à se détendre totalement, comme s'il angoissait à propos de quelque chose ou… redoutait - ? – quelque chose… Lui avait-il menti à propos de cette « absence de cadeau » et craignait-il sa réaction s'il le lui offrait ? Ou alors n'était-il tout simplement pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui ?

\- Hum… Tu vas bien ? s'enquit la Gryffondor, décidant de crever l'abcès.

Il resta muet pendant quelques secondes puis ouvrit la bouche, ses prunelles grises toujours vrillées dans les siennes.

\- Oui. Tu ne vas pas bien, toi ?

\- Moi, si, répondit la jeune femme. Mais de ton côté, ça ne semble pas être réellement le cas. Il y a un problème ? insista-t-elle.

Il se mura dans un silence total, déconcertant totalement Hermione. Elle le vit détourner le regard qu'il porta sur l'horizon. Un horizon qui leur était à présent presque invisible au vu de l'heure avancée de la soirée et de l'éclairage plus que tamisé qu'émettaient les boules lumineuses qui voletaient doucement autour d'eux.

De plus en plus surprise, la jeune femme tendit la main vers celle de Drago comme il avait pu le faire avec elle quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Eh ! l'interpella-t-elle doucement en serrant ses doigts. Drago ?

Il tourna lentement la tête, baissa les yeux sur leurs mains puis releva son regard vers elle. Hermione fut tout bonnement incapable de savoir à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Il arborait un visage totalement impassible et son regard était indéchiffrable.

Légèrement angoissée à présent, Hermione resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il s'explique… ou tout au moins qu'il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui, elle l'espérait, la rassurerait…

.

 _Dix secondes passèrent._

Il détourna de nouveau les yeux.

 _Puis trente._

Un tic nerveux s'installa au niveau du coin interne gauche de sa bouche.

 _Une minute._

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

 _Une minute trente._

Il expira.

 _Deux minutes._

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

 _Trois._

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

 _Trois et demi._

Il s'humecta les lèvres.

 _Cinq._

Il ouvrit la bouche.

 _Cinq et deux secondes._

Il parla.

.

\- Je t'aime.

Hermione manqua de peu d'éclater de rire devant cette « simple » déclaration alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui annonce quelque chose de grave au vu de son anxiété. Toutefois, son regard l'en dissuada largement. Car dans son regard, brillait une lueur qui contracta l'estomac d'Hermione, accéléra sa respiration, fit augmenter très nettement sa chaleur corporelle et l'angoissa au plus haut point.

Son angoisse se mua alors en panique à mesure qu'il prononça un discours dont les paroles, qui n'étaient pourtant que murmurées, résonnèrent en elle comme s'il les avait hurlées, balayant absolument tout sur leur passage.

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. Je t'aime et je sais que ça ne changera pas de sitôt. Tu es la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimée et je sais que ça ne se reproduira pas. Tu peux être mon total opposé sur certains points comme tu peux m'être semblable sur d'autres. Et, à présent, nous avons une chose en commun. La _chose_ la plus importante de ma vie. Mon fils. _Notre_ fils. Que l'on nous accorde ou non, l'adoption, tu _es_ sa mère et il _est_ ton fils. Tu as également sauvé la vie de _ma_ mère. Nous vivons pratiquement ensemble. Nous sommes une famille. Une famille qui s'est construite à partir de l'horreur et la mort. Mais je ne parviens pas à en être désolé. Tu me connais, je suis un égoïste, un profond et irrémédiable égoïste. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi et pour ceux que j'aime. Et peu importe le reste. Le monde peut brûler, tomber sous le joug d'un autre mage Noir je m'en fous totalement du moment que j'ai ce dont j'ai besoin. Et ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de ma famille. Famille dont _tu_ fais à présent partie. Officieusement.

Hermione avait les lèvres sèches, sa respiration était affreusement saccadée, elle semblait avoir une chose très volumineuse coincée en travers de la gorge, ses yeux étaient à moitié écarquillés et elle était persuadée que son teint arborait à présent la même couleur que celle des fantômes de Poudlard. Elle retira rapidement sa main de celle de Drago et la ramena vers elle, la serrant contre l'autre au niveau de sa poitrine comme si cela pouvait la protéger des paroles que le Serpentard venait et allait prononcer – car il n'avait pas fini, elle le savait. Il dut se rendre compte qu'une expression à la limite de l'horreur venait de prendre place sur son visage mais il poursuivit. Hermione perdit alors le peu de couleurs qui pouvaient encore demeurer sur ses joues. Elle le supplia silencieusement de ne pas rouvrir la bouche, de ne surtout rien ajouter mais il n'entendit jamais ses prières qu'elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer à voix haute. Alors elle l'écouta, étant incapable de faire autre chose. Ou plutôt, elle l'entendit parler mais fut incapable d'écouter. Paniquée, toute son attention était focalisée sur les battements affolés de son cœur et sur son souffle, erratique. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il bougea, face à elle, qu'elle parvint à se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Ou plutôt ce qu'il ne disait pas. Elle le vit avec horreur porter sa main au niveau de la poche interne de sa veste de costume.

« _Merlin, Merlin ne le laissez pas faire ça. Je vous en prie. Drago, arrête_! » Hermione répéta sa prière silencieuse, toujours incapable de l'énoncer à voix haute. Mais cela n'arrêta nullement le Serpentard qui en ressortit un petit écrin en velours vert. Il le conserva dans sa main et recommença à parler. Il parla alors qu'Hermione aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour qu'il se taise, qu'il range cette… cet écrin qu'elle ne voulait pas voir et qu'ils oublient cette soirée. Mais non… il parla et elle fut obligée de l'écouter. Son corps décidant, tel un sadique et ingrat personnage, que, cette fois-ci, elle n'en manquerait pas une miette.

\- Je ne vais pas m'agenouiller devant toi. Je ne vais pas te promettre une vie parfaite. Je ne vais pas, non plus, te promettre de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours parce que je n'en sais rien. Je ne vais pas te promettre d'être le mari idéal pour toi. Mais j'aimerais tout de même que tu acceptes de devenir ma femme. Parce que je t'aime. Parce que tu m'aimes. Parce que nous sommes une famille. Parce que je veux tout, absolument _tout_ et que, pour cela, je dois commencer par te demander ta main. Un grand mariage, un petit mariage, que tu prennes mon nom, que tu gardes le tiens, que tu prennes les deux, que tu viennes vivre chez nous de façon permanente, que tu conserves ton appartement, qu'on t'accorde la garde de notre fils ou pas, je m'en fous. Totalement. Que tu sois la femme la plus agaçante de la planète, que tu sois totalement nulle pour faire la cuisine, que tu couves un peu trop Scorpius, que tu me cries un peu trop dessus, tout ça, je m'en fous aussi. Je sais que je t'aime et je sais que je veux faire le plus de chemin avec toi qu'il nous ait possible d'accomplir. Je sais que tu es et sera la femme de ma vie, quoi qu'il arrive. Alors, Hermione Jean Granger, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il ouvrit l'écrin et lui présenta la bague de fiançailles que Narcissa lui avait gracieusement prêtée à Noël, à l'occasion de leur mascarade : le magnifique solitaire en or blanc ou argent – elle n'en avait toujours aucune idée - et où brillait avec force une imposante émeraude. Les yeux d'Hermione demeurèrent figés sur le bijou et elle ne prononça aucune parole.

.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

Puis une minute.

Dix minutes.

Quinze.

Vingt.

Finalement, Hermione parvint à détacher son regard de l'émeraude qui la narguait ouvertement. Elle releva la tête vers Drago qui, lui, n'avait pas cessé de l'observer. Elle le dévisagea. Longuement. Scrutant le moindre de ses traits. Puis elle plongea dans ses prunelles. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle s'humecta les lèvres. Ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Pas une seule seconde. Ouvrit la bouche. Pris une profonde inspiration et expira tout en prononçant sa réponse. Un distinct, clair et franc « Non ».

* * *

...

Ne m'en voulez pas, s'il-vous-plaît. C'était prévu ainsi depuis le début...

Je suis désolée... :(

.

Je sais que ce n'est probablement pas la fin que la majorité d'entre vous désirait mais j'espère sincèrement que vous ne serez pas trop remontés contre moi. D'autant que…

 **J'AI MENTI !**

Hein ? Menti ? Comment ça « menti » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Bah… en fait… **IL NE S'AGIT PAS DE LA DERNIÈRE PUBLICATION !**

.

Hééééé non ! Ce chapitre est bel et bien le dernier mais contrairement à ce que j'ai pu dire à de multiples reprises, **il y a un épilogue pour cette fic'** ! :D **Un épilogue qui vous sera proposé la semaine prochaine, mercredi soir comme de coutume avec, comme promis, ma note de chapitre larmoyante ET des informations TRÈS IMPORTANTES ! SURPRIIIIIISE ! :D **

.

 **À présent, je vous convie toutes et tous à me laisser vos impressions sur ce soixante-sixième chapitre. Notamment les centaines de lecteurs qui suivent cette fic' mais n'ont jamais fait part de leur avis. À une publication de la « réelle » fin, ce serait vraiment très, très, très gentil à vous de me laisser un (petit ou grand - je réponds à tout) mot.**

.

Voilà. Je vous fais plein d'énormes bisous et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous avoir raconté un petit mensonge. Cela étant, vous pourriez bien me haïr à vie après la lecture de l'épilogue… On verra cela mercredi prochain… :D

 **Chalusse-qui-vous-aime !**

.

PS : Considérant qu'il s'agit d'un épilogue, il n'y aura pas de post FB samedi soir dévoilant le titre du chapitre. ^^


	68. Épilogue

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Bon beh… voilà, nous y sommes bel et bien : cette longue fanfiction dont la publication a été débutée ici-même il y a un tout petit peu moins d'un an s'achève ce soir… (*Lèvres pincées, yeux levés vers le ciel et menton qui tremblote.*) Puisque les RàRs anonymes sont assez longues, que je sais que vous attendez tous de savoir si je vais vous proposer un happy-end ou non et **parce que la note de fin sera trèèèès longue aussi, je vais être très brève pour celle-ci.**

.

 **Je tiens seulement à remercier du fond du cœur et avec beaucoup, beaucoup de chaleur tou(te)s mes revieweuses/eurs. Vous vous êtes mobilisés à l'occasion du chapitre de la semaine dernière et j'en ai été très touchée. Merci beaucoup à vous. :)**

.

 **NEWS** : **Les news, concernant notamment le programme des prochaines semaines, sont** **À RETROUVER DANS LA NOTE DE FIN DE CHAPITRE**.

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Guest** : Aaaaah, je suis désolée que la réponse d'Hermione t'ait déçue. Malheureusement, il aurait été irréaliste qu'elle accepte d'épouser Drago. Elle est (enfin) heureuse et ne souhaite pas que les choses changent si vite. Cela étant, son refus ne signifie pas que les Dramione ont rompu par la suite… ^^ Concernant Scorpinou, je suis ravie que son attitude t'ait plu. :) Je te remercie des milliers de fois pour ta review et j'espère que cet épilogue te plaira. :) Des bisous pour toi.

 **nerwen swan** : Tout d'abord, merci à toi de prendre le temps de me laisser ta première review sur ma fic'. Pour te répondre : oui, Hermione accepte d'être la mère de Scorpius et le fait qu'elle refuse la demande de Drago ne remet absolument pas cela en cause. D'ailleurs, un « non » à sa demande ne remet pas, non plus, leur couple en question. Tout au moins du point de vue d'Hermione. Elle refuse "tout simplement" car elle ne souhaite pas que les choses changent dans leur vie. Elle a enfin retrouvé un équilibre dans la sienne. Elle est bien dans sa peau, heureuse "seule" et heureuse avec Scorpius et Drago. Elle souhaite profiter de cela au maximum et ne veut pas prendre le risque de briser leur bonheur. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle se met autant à angoisser quand elle comprend que Drago va la demander en mariage. En outre, Hermy considère (et elle a raison) que le fait de se marier ne changerait rien dans les faits - dans le sens où ce n'est pas une "obligation". Ils vivent déjà comme un couple, ils éduquent Scorpius, Hermione apprend à gérer ses démons et ils continuent à avancer à leur rythme. Elle ne veut donc pas prendre ce risque de faire voler tout cela en éclats. D'autant plus qu'au vu de sa réaction "instinctive", si elle avait accepté, cela n'aurait pas été totalement sincère. Elle ne souhaite pas se marier « si rapidement », être appelée « la femme de » si rapidement après le décès de Ron. En refusant, Hermione ne met pas donc nécessairement un terme à sa relation avec Drago. Tout au moins, elle n'a pas cette volonté. Elle l'aime et le fait de refuser une demande en mariage ne signifie ABSOLUMENT PAS qu'elle lui ment ou qu'elle se « venge » de quoi que ce soit pour reprendre tes termes. Après... connaissant Drago et ses réactions parfois excessives, on ne sait pas comment il peut prendre cette déconvenue. Par ailleurs, le fait que sa réponse ait été brutale est dû à la coupure brutale (^^) du chapitre. Il est évident qu'elle ne va lui balancer un « non » et puis… plus rien. C'est Hermione Granger, tout de même. Elle s'est engagée à devenir la mère adoptive de Scorpius, ce n'est pas pour refuser la demande de Drago sans exposer la moindre raison et faire voler leur couple en éclats. ^^ « Sans surprise l'épilogue sera la rupture définitive de ce couple » ? Eh bien j'espère sincèrement que malgré ce que tu as pu écrire, tu seras venue à la découverte de cet épilogue. Sait-on jamais, tu pourrais être surprise... Je te remercie pour ta review ! :)

 **TheWhiteFerret** : Tu veux gifler Hermy et le juge-Mage ? Outch ! J'aurais peut-être dû fournir de la camomille avec mon dernier chapitre. ^^ Le refus du juge-Mage était injustifié mais cela n'a pas empêché les Malefoy-Granger de considérer Hermione comme la mère adoptive de Scorp' et Scorp' comme le fils adoptif d'Hermione. L'absence de signature d'un bout de papier ne les empêche pas d'être une famille. Tout comme le refus d'Hermione à la demande de Drago ne conduit, a priori, pas à une séparation du couple. Elle ne se sent pas prête à l'épouser mais elle ne veut pas le quitter. Elle l'aime, sinon elle n'aurait jamais accepté de reprendre leur relation ni de faire une demande d'adoption. ;) Seulement… connaissant Drago et son amour-propre, il n'est pas certain qu'il prenne « positivement » cette déconvenue. Espérons donc qu'il aura su se maîtriser. Voilà ! :) Je te remerciiiiie mille fois pour ta review et j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira. Des bisous !

 **MissFlow** : Salut ! Je reconnais ton pseudo ! Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as déjà laissé une review avec celui-ci il y a quelques semaines. :) Je te remercie d'en laisser une seconde ! *-*

Alors… Tu veux me tuer ? Eh bien je t'invite à prendre un ticket et te placer dans la file d'attente. ^^ Le pire c'est que je n'y suis pour rien. Ce sont les persos qui décident et NON, il ne s'agit pas de mauvaise foi de ma part (enfin… juste un mini-peu c'est tout ^^). Donc oui… Hermione a effectivement refusé la demande de Drago et le Magenmagot a refusé la demande d'adoption. ^^ Et, oui : c'était prévu ainsi et oui : c'est la fin de la fic' même s'il reste le fameux épilogue non prévu au programme initial. ;) Concernant la réaction de Drago, je pense que tu as raison et qu'il n'a pas dû très bien vivre cette déconvenue. Peut-être en apprendrons-nous davantage à ce sujet dans très peu de temps.

Sinon, je suis très contente que, si l'on met la fin et les envies de meurtres de côté, tu aies adoré le chapitre. Merci beaucoup. :)

Tu n'es pas la seule à me dire qu'elle ne viendra lire mes potentielles futures fics' que si celle-ci se termine bien et c'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre. ^^ Concernant le « futur », donc, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet ici tout simplement car j'en fait longuement mention dans la seconde note de chapitre. Je t'invite donc à m'y retrouver après avoir lu l'épilogue pour tout savoir de « l'après MST ». ;) Voilà ! Mille mercis pour ta nouvelle review ! J'espère que la fin te plaira. Des bisous et… à bientôt (*croise les doigts*).

 **Christelle** : Tout d'abord : un immense merci à toi de prendre le temps de me laisser ta toute première review sur ma fic' ! *-* Cela me fait vraiment super plaisir donc M.E.R.C.I. et tu es toute pardonnée de ne pas avoir laissé ton avis auparavant. :)

Je suis très heureuse que m'a fic' t'ait touchée et que tu l'aies adorée, c'est génial. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses m'en vouloir pour la fin du chapitre précédent. Beaucoup de lecteurs/revieweurs m'en veulent également. ^^ En revanche, sache que tu peux te permettre toutes les remarques que tu souhaites. Que tu aies déjà laissé des reviews par le passé ou non, tu peux faire tous les commentaires que tu as envie. Au contraire. :)

À côté de cela, tu n'as pas à me remercier pour l'histoire. C'est moi qui doit tous vous remercier (lecteurs, revieweurs) de prendre le temps de lire mes chapitres et de les commenter. Donc merci à toi. Merci pour ta lecture assidue et pour cette review. J'espère que tu apprécieras l'épilogue. En ce qui concerne « l'après-MST » et notamment les éventuelles FF qui pourraient suivre, je te laisse pendre connaissance de la seconde note de chapitre où les infos à ce sujet seront exposées. Encore plein de mercis pour toi ! Bisous.  
.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne vais pas faire durer le suspens plus longtemps. ^^ Pour cet épilogue, je vous propose deux titres musicaux :

\- « _Rhythm Of the horse_ » du film « _L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux_ ».

\- « _You're misfortune_ » tiré du même film.

.

Pour la dernière des dernières fois, je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une excellente lecture. Pour la dernière des dernières fois j'espère que le texte vous plaira. Et pour la dernière des dernières fois : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR. :D

PS : **/!\ LA DERNIÈRE NOTE DE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES INFORMATIONS TRÈS IMPORTANTES POUR TOUS CEUX QUI SONT INTÉRESSÉS PAR « L'APRÈS MST ». (Le plus important a été mis en gras afin que ceux qui le souhaitent n'aient pas à subir la lecture de mes commentaires larmoyants. ;) ****/!\**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Il marchait lentement, pointant sa baguette en avant de façon menaçante. Devant lui se trouvaient deux personnes qu'il tenait en joug. L'une d'entre elles ralentit l'allure et l'homme lui planta la pointe de sa baguette dans le dos pour l'inciter à avancer plus vite. La femme poussa un mince gémissement de douleur, étouffé par le bâillon qu'elle avait dans la bouche, mais s'exécuta. Quelle idiote ! Si elle se plaignait pour ça, que ferait-elle lorsqu'elle subirait le courroux du Mage le plus puissant de tous les temps ?!

L'homme ricana avec sadisme. Il remarqua que les corps des deux prisonniers se tendirent instantanément. Ils avaient raison d'avoir peur.

Arrivé devant une porte noire et ouvragée où des serpents s'entrecroisaient, l'homme, menaçant toujours la femme et le gamin de sa baguette, passa devant eux et posa ses doigts pâles sur la poignée d'argent.

Il l'actionna avant de pousser le panneau de bois qui grinça sinistrement. D'un signe de tête, il ordonna aux deux prisonniers d'entrer, pointant toujours sa baguette sur eux pour les dissuader de tenter de faire quoique ce soit. La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était sombre et seulement éclairée par quelques bougies qui diffusaient une pâle et froide lumière. L'ambiance y était morbide et les lèvres de l'homme s'élargirent lorsqu'il distingua un imposant fauteuil, devant eux.

Ses pas, ainsi que ceux de ses prisonniers, firent craquer le parquet, seul bruit venant rompre le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce. Il s'immobilisa à quelques mètres du fauteuil, la femme et l'enfant s'arrêtant également en remarquant qu'il ne les obligeait plus à s'avancer.

\- Les voici, Maître, annonça-t-il, une pointe d'enthousiasme dans la voix, tout en s'inclinant.

\- C'est très bien ! Vraiment très bien. Je te félicite, répondit le Mage qui était négligemment assit dans le fauteuil, face à eux.

Sa voix était sifflante et semblait être la plus glaciale qu'il n'avait jamais entendue. Entre ses mains blafardes aux longs doigts fins et presque crochus, le Mage faisait distraitement tourner sa baguette. Il l'agita négligemment et une porte apparut dans le fond de la pièce. Puis, d'une façon très mesurée et sans prononcer la moindre parole, le sorcier se leva, ses longues robes noires virevoltant légèrement autour de lui.

\- Amène-les et allons nous amuser, lui dit le Mage, sa bouche s'étirant en un sourire cruel.

Ne réfléchissant pas, l'homme pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette dans le dos des deux captifs et les obligea à suivre le sorcier qui venait de disparaître en passant par la porte du fond.

La femme, le gamin et lui-même s'en approchèrent puis en franchirent le seuil. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce circulaire. Le Mage fit signe à leurs « invités » de se placer en son centre. Ces derniers ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce si bien que l'homme dû les y contraindre lui-même.

.

\- Bien, bien, bien… Veux-tu commencer ? proposa le Mage en désignant les captifs comme s'il lui faisait une immense faveur.

\- Oh non, Maître, l'honneur vous reviens à vous et à vous seul, répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement à nouveau.

\- Un honneur ? répéta le sorcier à la peau très pâle. Il ne s'agit pas là d'un honneur. Il n'y a aucun honneur à torturer une Sang-de-Bourbe et un traître à son sang. Ce sont plutôt eux qui devraient se sentir honorés que je me charge personnellement de leur cas.

\- Bien sûr, Maître ! Veuillez excuser ma méprise, Maître.

Le « Maître » ne répondit pas et pointa sa baguette sur les deux prisonniers.

\- Par lequel devrions-nous commencer ? s'interrogea-t-il lui-même à voix haute et avec nonchalance.

\- Puis-je faire une suggestion, Maître ?

\- Tu le peux.

\- L'enfant.

\- L'enfant ? répéta le sorcier en haussant un sourcil, un sourire carnassier étirant ses traits. Très bonne idée.

En entendant cela, la femme se plaça brusquement dans la trajectoire de la baguette, faisant rempart de son corps pour protéger le gamin.

\- Les femmes… toutes des sentimentales, soupira le Mage avec lassitude. Maîtrise-la.

L'homme obéit et jeta un sortilège sur la femme pour la faire reculer. Là, il se plaqua dans son dos et attrapa ses poignets dans une seule de ses mains, les tordant largement. Elle gémit de douleur et tenta de se dégager de son étreinte mais il ne la laissa pas lui échapper. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et susurra avec cruauté :

\- Regarde, Sang-de-Bourbe. Regarde comme le Maître va torturer puis tuer celui que tu prétends être ton fils.

La femme essaya de parler mais son bâillon l'en empêcha. Tous deux observèrent alors le Mage pointer sa baguette sur l'enfant dont le visage était ravagé de larmes.

\- Endoloris, murmura-t-il.

Un éclair rouge jaillit du bout de bois et frappa le gamin qui s'effondra instantanément. Sous la puissance du sortilège, son corps se contorsionna sur le sol. La femme tenta de se défaire de son emprise avec encore plus d'ardeur rendue possible par son désespoir croissant. Des hurlements étouffés s'échappaient des deux captifs. Ceux de la femme étant implorants tandis que ceux de l'enfant étaient plaintifs.

L'homme se délectait de la souffrance que son Maître pouvait infliger. Il se sentait lui-même comme un enfant que l'on aurait pu accompagner assister à un spectacle pour la toute première fois.

C'est donc avec beaucoup de frustration qu'il vit le Mage abaisser sa baguette, seulement quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Enlève-leur les bâillons. Je veux les entendre m'implorer pour leur misérable vie, ordonna-t-il.

Sa voix donnait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait et l'homme s'empressa d'obéir. Il pointa tout d'abord sa baguette sur le gamin. A peine le sortilège fut-il prononcé qu'un flot de paroles, parmi lesquels il distingua des « Papa » et « Maman », ponctuées de sanglots, emplirent la pièce. Il reproduisit son geste sur la femme qu'il retenait toujours contre lui.

A peine fut-elle libérée qu'elle remua comme une damnée entre ses bras. Elle parvint à se retourner vers lui et plongea immédiatement ses yeux au fond lesquels brillaient l'angoisse, l'effroi et une forte dose d'imploration dans les siens. Un rictus malsain et moqueur étira les lèvres de l'homme qui se délectait de la voir ainsi. Pour autant, son sourire se fana à la seconde où elle ouvrit la bouche.

.

\- Drago…, souffla-t-elle comme une complainte. Drago… je t'en prie.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc et, soudainement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Un peu comme s'il réintégrait brusquement son propre corps. Il était Drago Malefoy et il venait de remettre Hermione Granger, la femme qu'il aimait ainsi que Scorpius, leur fils, à Lord Voldemort.

Profondément ébranlé, Drago lâcha Hermione et recula de quelques pas, portant une main à son visage. Il était pris d'un affreux vertige. Pourquoi ? Comment ?! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort et enterré depuis des années, comment pouvait-il…

\- Je vois que tu reprends _enfin_ tes esprits, mon cher Drago. C'est très bien, siffla la voix du Mage Noir dans un coin de la pièce.

Totalement perdu, Drago releva les yeux. Il capta le regard implorant d'Hermione, le regard brisé de son fils et celui, abondant de cruauté, de Voldemort. Il brandit aussitôt sa baguette en direction de ce dernier. Il y eu un moment de flottement puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un rire qui lui glaça le sang.

\- Serais-tu devenu un imbécile de Gryffondor, Drago ? ricana-t-il. Tu fais terriblement honte à notre maison et à nos rangs.

Il ne répondit pas et fit plutôt signe à Hermione de se placer dans son dos. Il capta momentanément le regard de son fils et lui intima de le rejoindre également. Mais Voldemort fut plus rapide. Il attira Scorpius à lui avant que Drago n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit. Il le plaça ensuite sous le joug de sa propre baguette magique et releva les yeux vers eux. Scorpius tentait de se débattre mais la prise du Mage Noir était trop forte. Ce dernier arborait un large sourire pervers. Il s'amusait, de toute évidence, beaucoup plus maintenant, que quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Bien… Maintenant, mon cher Drago, choisis.

Le cœur du Serpentard eut un raté.

\- Pa-pardon ?! bégaya-t-il, sa respiration devenant sifflante.

\- Choisis, Drago. Ton fils ou cette… cette Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il en désignant Hermione, qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés, d'un mouvement de tête dédaigneux.

Il s'apprêtait à protester mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui.

\- Sauve-le Drago. Sauve notre fils, souffla-t-elle, sûre d'elle avant de se détourner.

\- Non Hermione, attends !

Il tenta de la rattraper mais elle se trouvait déjà au milieu de la pièce, à équidistance des deux sorciers. Elle pivota quelques instants vers lui, lui souffla un « je t'aime » et fit de nouveau face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Tuez-moi mais laissez Scorpius partir.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé d'intervenir, Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha Voldemort en la regardant comme si elle était une immondice. Drago, ton choix.

Il se retrouva subitement avec trois paires d'yeux sur lui. Drago déglutit difficilement. Il croisa le regard de son fils puis celui d'Hermione, qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Il plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes encore quelques secondes puis prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Voldemort.

\- Mo-mon… fils, je… choisis mon fils, articula-t-il très difficilement.

\- Bien, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avada Kedavra.

Une éclatante lumière verte emplit la salle, aveuglant à moitié Drago dont le regard fou de douleur se posa sur le dos d'Hermione. Le dos d'Hermione qui restait… étrangement… droit… Cette dernière poussa un hurlement et il comprit rapidement pourquoi. Au pied de Voldemort gisait, à présent, le corps sans vie de Scorpius.

Une rage sans nom s'empara de Drago qui brandit sa baguette. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, cette dernière lui fut arrachée des mains par un sortilège informulé. Voldemort éclata de nouveau d'un rire de dément.

\- Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais une nouvelle fois me faire avoir par cette vieille histoire de sacrifice de la mère pour son enfant ?!

Le Serpentard hurla de rage et de douleur et bondit littéralement en avant, incapable de se contrôler. Il s'en foutait totalement de ne pas avoir de baguette, il allait tuer ce connard. A mains nues si c'était nécessaire. Mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas qu'il se retrouva projeté en arrière. Il s'écrasa lourdement contre le mur du fond. Son bras émit un craquement sinistre mais Drago s'en foutait également. Il s'apprêtait à se relever lorsque Voldemort le ligota soudainement d'un « Incarcerem ». Il l'agrémenta par la suite et pour faire bonne figure, d'un « Petrificus Totalus ».

.

Drago tenta vainement de remuer mais il était tout simplement pris au piège. Au milieu de ce champ de ruine, Hermione s'était également effondrée au sol, s'approchant du corps de Scorpius, et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Chacun savait ce qu'il allait se passer à présent.

\- N'en perd surtout pas une miette, très cher Drago, souffla Voldemort, un sourire sadique étirant ses traits. Endoloris.

Le sortilège frappa Hermione qui se recroquevilla encore davantage sur elle-même. Elle ne se mit à hurler qu'au troisième Doloris et son cri frappa Drago comme s'il avait lui-même reçu le sortilège. Il le transperça de part en part, lui vrillant les tympans et lui déchiquetant le cœur. Incapable de détacher son regard d'Hermione et de son corps secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, il l'observa donc subir les assauts dû Seigneurs des Ténèbres sans ne jamais rien pouvoir faire. A un moment, une lumière verte remplaça les habituels faisceaux rouges et tout s'arrêta. Se sentant libéré de ses sortilèges Drago poussa alors un hurlement qui se répercuta en échos sur les murs de la petite salle et qui se mêlèrent au rire tonitruant et glacial de Voldemort.

 _OoOoOoO_

Son propre cri réveilla Drago Malefoy qui se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Son souffle était erratique et son cœur battait la chamade. Tout son corps était couvert d'une pellicule de sueur. La sensation de fraîcheur qu'il ressentit sur son bras, moins d'un dixième de seconde plus tard, le pétrifia et il tourna brusquement la tête.

\- Eh, l'interpella doucement sa femme dans la nuit.

En la sentant près de lui, le corps du Serpentard se détendit légèrement. Il poussa instinctivement un soupir et ferma les paupières.

\- Calme-toi. Scorpius va bien et je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle en caressant lentement son bras.

Incapable de parler pour le moment, Drago se tourna vers elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il l'attira en avant et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il la garda contre lui jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ait repris un rythme moins soutenu, de même que celui des battements de son cœur.

\- Excuse-moi. Rendors-toi, lui souffla-t-il.

Il la sentit acquiescer et ôta son bras pour lui permettre de se rallonger.

\- Scorpius va bien, Drago. Il est là, avec nous, dit-elle tandis qu'il se levait du lit conjugal.

\- Je sais. J'ai juste…

Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase et se contenta d'enfiler son peignoir et d'attraper sa baguette. Son épouse n'ajouta rien et le blond déposa un dernier baiser sur son front tout en s'excusant une nouvelle fois de l'avoir réveillée, puis il sortit de leur chambre.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et pivota sur la droite pour monter les escaliers de sa maison secondaire. Sa famille et lui étaient ici depuis maintenant une semaine pour le début des vacances d'été. En arrivant sur le pallier, Drago tourna sur la droite et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Il savait que ce dernier allait parfaitement bien mais, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'un de ses cauchemars, surtout ceux qui étaient aussi intenses, il ressentait le besoin de se rassurer. Alors, après avoir vérifié que sa femme dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, il rendait le plus souvent une visite à Scorpius – lorsque ce dernier était à la maison. Il ouvrait simplement la porte de sa chambre, s'assurait que lui aussi était plongé dans le sommeil puis retournait lui-même se coucher.

Mais, cette nuit-là, il ne pénétra pas dans la chambre de Scorpius. Debout devant la porte, il entendait distinctement la voix de son fils qui s'élevait depuis l'autre côté. Il reconnut également celle de son ami, Daniel, que Scorpius avait invité à passer quelques jours de vacances avec eux. Il était près de trois heures du matin mais au lieu de rentrer dans la chambre et d'enguirlander les deux adolescents pour ne toujours pas dormir à cette heure très avancée, Drago, curieux, préféra se rapprocher au maximum de la porte. Ce n'était pas un comportement correct et honorable ? Le Serpentard s'en foutait totalement. Il n'avait jamais été correct et honorable de sa vie et il n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant.

Alors il écouta simplement la conversation des deux adolescents de quinze - pour Daniel - et seize ans - pour Scorp'.

\- Putain, mec, t'as eu tes douze B.U.S.E. avec la mention « Optimal », t'es la plus grosse tête de Poudlard, ta mère te mange _littéralement_ dans la main et ton père a toujours ce regard super fier - j'ai même d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il se pavane encore plus que d'habitude -, ils sont OBLIGÉS de te dire oui !

Drago afficha une expression outrée et serra la mâchoire en entendant ce qu'on disait de lui. Il se dérida toutefois, un sourire supérieur et légèrement arrogant prenant place sur ses lèvres quand son fils prit la parole.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tout au moins jamais devant eux. Surtout ces trucs sur mon père.

\- J'ai pas peur de ton père, ricana Daniel.

\- Bah tu devrais. Bref, je ne suis vraiment pas sûr, tu sais…

\- Putain, Malefoy, t'as perdu tes couilles ou quoi ?!

\- C'est Malefoy-GRANGER et, non, tout va bien de ce côté-là. Par contre, toi, tu ferais mieux de fermer un peu ta gueule parce que si tu continues à beugler comme ça, ma mère – ou mon père – risquerait bien de débarquer et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu continues à faire le malin après ça. Mon père est d'une humeur massacrante quand on le tire de son sommeil et ma mère… bah elle n'est pas vraiment mieux.

Fils indigne ! Mais bon… il n'avait pas tout à fait tort – surtout en ce qui concernait sa mère, sans aucune mauvaise foi, bien entendu. Par ailleurs, savoir qu'il lui inspirait encore une certaine crainte à son âge était très gratifiant pour Drago.

\- Ouais enfin… moi, ça ne me dérangerait _absolument pas_ que ta mère débarque dans ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit, dit Daniel sur un ton vicieux. Elle… EH !

\- RETIRE IMMÉDIATEMENT CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE, ESPÈCE DE CONNARD ! beugla Scorpius comme un enragé.

Drago fut très satisfait de constater que son fils prenait la défense de sa mère car, s'il n'avait rien fait, le Serpentard aurait certainement eu énormément de mal à se retenir de ne pas entrer dans la chambre pour refaire le portait de ce « connard », comme l'avait très justement qualifié Scorpius. Ce qui était sûr était qu'il allait contrôler de _très_ près les regards que le meilleur ami de son fils pourrait porter sur sa femme. Et au moindre coup d'œil un peu déplacé… ce pourrait bien être lui qui se mettrait à chercher ses bijoux de famille !

\- Whoooo ! Le petit Scorpinou à sa maman se met à jurer ! ricana Daniel de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- J'ai dit : retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire ! ordonna Scorpius d'une voix aussi glaciale et sèche que celle que Drago, lui-même, pouvait parfois employer.

Cela sembla faire effet sur son ami.

\- C'est bon, détend-toi vieux. J'déconnais !

C'est ça… petit con ! Il y eu un blanc puis un cri étouffé.

\- Ne dis plus jamais ce genre de choses sur ma mère ou je te jure que, la prochaine fois, je te pète le nez. On est clair ?

Drago entendit une sorte de grommellement puis plus rien pendant quelques secondes avant que la voix de son fils ne s'élève de nouveau.

\- On est CLAIR ?!

\- Ouais ! beugla l'autre.

\- Bien. Souviens-t'en.

\- Putain tu m'as fait sacrément mal, se plaignit Daniel.

\- Tant mieux.

\- T'es un sale con.

\- Moi, au moins, je ne fais pas de réflexions graveleuses sur ta mère.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris !

\- J'espère. J'attends des excuses, au fait.

\- Tu t'fous d'ma gueule, Malefoy ?!

\- C'est Malefoy-GRANGER et, non, je ne fous pas de ta gueule, comme tu dis. C'est assez étrange comme tu arrives à faire des réflexions de merde sur ma mère mais sans te rappeler que je porte son nom, ironisa Scorpius.

\- C'est bon ! souffla Daniel. Je suis désolé Malefoy-GRANGER. Content ?

\- On ne s'excuse pas soi-même, rétorqua Scorpius.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

\- Putain mais t'es vraiment le pire casse-couille que la Terre n'ait jamais porté !

\- Et toi, le mec le plus injurieux que cette pauvre Terre n'ait jamais connu, rétorqua Scorpius sur un ton parfaitement calme. Présente tes excuses.

\- Ok ! Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser messire Scorpius-Hyperion-Malefoy-GRANGER-le-pire-casse-couille-que-la-Terre-n'ait-jamais-porté, dit Dan' sur un ton faussement révérencieux.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Scorpius avec arrogance.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Oh mais… attends, c'est bien ce qu'il risque d'arriver si tes très _chers_ parents te disent oui pour Paris, ricana l'autre.

Drago écarquilla brusquement les yeux. C'était quoi cette histoire, _encore_ ?! Son épouse le tuerait lorsqu'elle apprendrait ce qu'il était en train de faire mais il fut tout simplement incapable de tourner le dos et de ne pas en écouter davantage.

\- Il n'y a pas que mes parents qui doivent accepter, reprit Scorpius d'une voix plus calme. Ses parents et _elle_ doivent également dire oui.

\- Bah c'est sûr que si tu leur envoie une lettre du style : « Bonjour Mr et Mme les-parents-de-la-fille-dont-je-suis-fou-amoureux-depuis-ma-première-année. Ça va chez vous ? Dites, il serait possible que votre déesse de fi… » EH ! Arrête de me frapper toutes les cinq minutes ! se récria Daniel.

\- Alors arrête de raconter des conneries !

Drago entendit un ricanement moqueur.

\- Bref ! Laisse-moi finir ma lettre imaginaire et magistrale ! – Il y eut un blanc puis la voix de Daniel poursuivit – Je disais donc : « Dites, il serait possible que votre… fille vienne nous rejoindre moi, mon super meilleur pote qui déchire tout – Drago se pinça l'arête du nez – et mes parents qui croient qu'on ne capte jamais les regards super hots qu'ils se lancent à tout bout de champ avant de « mystérieusement » disparaître » … Ah tiens, c'est bizarre, tu ne me reprends pas, là ? commenta Daniel en s'arrêtant dans la narration de sa « lettre imaginaire et magistrale ».

\- Pas là, non, rigola Scorpius.

QUOI ?! Merlin… Et eux qui pensaient être discrets… Sa femme allait criser lorsqu'il lui apprendrait ça, c'était certain !

\- Bref ! Donc bla-bla-bla les parents tout ça, tout ça… « parce qu'en fait, j'aimerais beaucoup la saut…

Cette fois-ci, le cri que poussa Daniel ne fut absolument pas étouffé.

\- Bordel mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! beugla Scorpius.

Décidant que, cette fois-ci, il en avait assez entendu, Drago s'écarta de la porte et fit demi-tour.

.

Un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-amusé étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre. Il retira son peignoir et s'allongea à sa place. Il sentit aussitôt sa femme se coller contre lui.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? murmura-t-il à voix très basse, dans le doute.

\- Non, répondit-t-elle. Tu as mis longtemps.

\- Je sais.

\- Il y avait un problème avec Scorp' ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Aucun. Mais j'ai capté une conversation plutôt intéressante entre lui et ce petit abruti – ou plutôt : gros connard - de Daniel.

La jeune femme se redressa sur un coude.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu les as _espionnés_ pendant tout ce temps ?! se scandalisa-t-elle.

\- Je ne les ai pas « espionnés », je suis seulement resté sur le pas de la porte pendant qu'ils discutaient, nuança-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

\- Ah oui et tu appelles ça comment, toi ? dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Chut, rendors-toi.

\- Je rêve !

\- C'est bien, ça veut dire que tu dors.

Elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

\- Ce que tu peux être idiot, dit-elle en le frappant légèrement au torse avant de se rallonger contre lui.

\- Pas autant que ce Daniel de mes deux, ça, je peux te l'assurer, grogna Drago, la mâchoire serrée en se souvenant des propos qui avaient franchi la bouche de ce que ce petit – gros - con.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea-t-elle en se redressant une nouvelle fois sur un coude.

\- Rien.

\- Drago…

\- Rien, Hermione. Il a eu des propos qui m'ont déplus mais Scorpius a parfaitement réagi.

\- Des propos qui t'ont déplus ? répéta-t-elle, étonné. De quel ordre ?

\- De l'ordre de ceux dont je risque de me souvenir un bon moment. Donc s'il est moins con qu'il n'y paraît, il se tiendra aux menaces que notre fils a proférées ou bien c'est moi qui risque de m'en mêler et sois certaine que je lui passerais l'envie de recommencer.

\- C'est à ce point-là ?! s'exclama Hermione qui semblait véritablement très surprise.

\- Oui. Mais je te l'ai dit, notre fils s'en est chargé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « s'en est chargé » ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Il lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'il venait de dépasser les bornes, répondit laconiquement le Serpentard.

\- Hum…

\- Tu ne dis rien sur le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux debout à près de quatre heures du matin ? l'interrogea Drago pour changer de sujet.

Il la sentit hausser les épaules. En temps normal, Hermione aurait fait une réflexion mais il semblerait qu'elle soit beaucoup moins encline à réprimander Scorpius depuis quelques jours. Depuis qu'il avait reçu ses résultats de BUSE, en fait…

\- Tu comptes devenir laxiste dans ton éducation pendant encore longtemps ?

\- Nous sommes en vacances, Drago, ils ont respectivement quinze et seize ans, nous pouvons bien les laisser s'amuser ! Et puis il me semble que c'est _toi_ qui a passé près de vingt minutes à écouter leur conversation sans leur dire quoique ce soit, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

Drago grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui fit sourire son épouse.

.

\- Mais j'ai tout de même appris quelque chose de _très intéressant_ , reprit Drago quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Qui est… ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu mérites que je te le dise…

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux bien te dire de quoi il s'agit mais… avant…

\- Mais avant ? l'encouragea Hermione.

\- Je veux que tu m'embrasses, exigea-t-il.

\- Pardon ?! répéta la Gryffondor.

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un sourire.

\- Eh bien oui. Vois-tu, _mon amour_ , j'ai fait un terrible cauchemar et j'ai atrocement besoin d'affection…, dit-il sur un ton faussement désespéré.

\- Oh mais bien sûr mon très cher époux ! Pardonne-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! s'exclama vivement Hermione. Tiens, voilà ton affection !

Elle lui donna un coup de poing à l'épaule.

\- Ça va mieux ? s'enquit-elle ensuite.

\- Femme indigne et ingrate, siffla Drago en massant – clairement pour la forme – son épaule – absolument pas - endolorie.

\- Désolée, tu veux que j'aille chercher les papiers pour le divorce ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Satisfaite d'avoir eu le dernier mot, Hermione se recoucha contre lui.

\- Alors, c'est quoi cette fameuse « chose très intéressante » que tu as entendue ? demanda-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je ne te le dirai pas, répliqua Drago.

Hermione partit d'un nouvel éclat de rire moqueur.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, dit-elle.

\- Que quoi ? s'enquit Drago d'une voix agacée.

\- Que tu n'avais pas boudé.

\- Je ne boude pas !

\- Mais oui, c'est ça…

\- Je ne boude pas ! répéta-t-il avec force.

\- Alors dis-moi quelle est cette chose très intéressante, rétorqua Hermione.

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Embrasse-moi et je te le dirai.

\- Dis-moi et je t'embrasserai.

Il soupira et roula des yeux.

\- Allez, dis-moi, reprit Hermione d'une voix suppliante et qui sonnait atrocement faux.

Elle se mit alors à caresser la peau de son torse en y dessinant des motifs invisibles.

\- Tu me promets de me donner le meilleur baiser de ma vie après ça ?

\- Tous mes baisers ne sont-ils pas les meilleurs de ta vie ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- J'ai une si mauvaise influence sur toi…, soupira-t-il avec amusement.

\- C'est ça. Allez, dis-moi.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, afin de ne pas donner l'impression de lui céder trop facilement mais finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu avais raison à propos de Scorpius et d'Hélène, lâcha-t-il.

Hermione suspendit instantanément ses caresses et se redressa.

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Qu'il en est amoureux depuis sa première année, oui.

\- Je le savais ! s'exclama Hermione avec ravissement. Tu vois que j'avais raison !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas amoureux, contra Drago. J'ai seulement dit qu'il ne l'était que depuis sa deuxième année.

\- Donc ce qui signifie bien que _j'_ avais raison et pas toi, répliqua Hermione.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la jeune femme poursuivait.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est ton fils qu'il met autant de temps que toi à comprendre et accepter ses sentiments.

\- Tu te moques de moi là, j'espère ?! Tu es exactement comme moi, voire peut-être pire ! se récria le blond. Comment nous appelle Scorp', déjà ?

\- Les « handicapés des sentiments », répondit-elle d'une voix beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Et il a bien insisté sur le pluriel.

Il l'entendit soupirer.

\- Bref ! reprit Drago. Lui et son idiot de meilleur ami vont nous demander d'aller à Paris très prochainement.

\- A Paris ?

\- Ouais. Si j'ai bien compris, Scorp' compte demander à Leny de les rejoindre…

Il passa volontairement sur le « pourquoi » de l'invitation sous silence.

\- Je vois, répondit Hermione. Eh bien, Paris est la ville des amoureux, non ?

\- Hum…

\- On devrait y aller.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne comptais tout de même pas les envoyer tout seuls là-bas, j'espère, fit-elle avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

\- Eh bien…

\- Drago !

\- Quoi ?! On aurait eu un peu de temps pour nous…

\- Scorpius vient juste de rentrer de Poudlard !

\- N'importe quoi ! Il est rentré il y a trois semaines, rigola le blond.

\- Oui, bon… Mais ça ne te fait pas envie d'y retourner ?

\- Tu es vraiment sérieuse ? l'interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Eh bien oui, répondit Hermione. Nous pourrons faire des choses seuls et…

\- Pas de musées ! la coupa Drago.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux bien que nous y allions mais il est HORS DE QUESTION que tu me traines _encore_ dans les musées. Tu les feras avec ton fils ou seule, mais pas avec moi.

\- Ce que tu peux être agaçant, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Il ne fallait pas accepter de m'épouser, répliqua-t-il.

\- Et c'est ce que j'avais fait… la première fois.

.

Hermione avait en effet été très claire la première fois que Drago lui avait demandé sa main à l'occasion de son anniversaire, quatre ans plus tôt. Le Serpentard en avait d'ailleurs été très affecté. Touché dans son orgueil, il l'avait repoussée lorsqu'elle avait tenté de lui expliquer son point de vue. S'en était suivi une longue dispute et période au terme de laquelle les deux amants ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole, hormis pour donner le change avec Scorpius, Narcissa et leurs amis.

.

 _Un soir, Drago se remit à cauchemarder à propos de l'assassinat d'Hermione, de Scorpius et, ce jour-là, de Narcissa également. Son rêve le bouleversa totalement si bien qu'il débarqua comme un fou furieux dans l'appartement d'Hermione pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Cette dernière fut, bien entendu, très surprise de sa visite inopinée et refusa catégoriquement qu'il investisse son lit comme il s'était apprêté à le faire, agissant plus par instincts qu'autre chose. Mais Drago refusa alors, à son tour, de quitter son appartement et affirma que, si elle ne voulait pas de lui près d'elle, il dormirait dans un fauteuil du salon, à côté de son lit. Têtus, chacun resta campé sur ses positions et Hermione éteignit de nouveau les lumières, se pelotonnant dans son lit, tandis que Drago cherchait, lui, une position confortable dans cet atroce chose qu'elle osait appeler un « fauteuil ». Il parvint finalement à s'endormir, deux heures plus tard, mais uniquement pour être réveillé au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir cauchemardé de plus belle. C'était Hermione qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. D'après elle, il ne cessait de gémir en l'appelant, ainsi que son fils. Elle prit alors pitié de lui et l'invita à la rejoindre pour qu'il essaie de se rendormir. Grossière erreur de sa part. Non seulement aucun des deux ne se rendormit plus après cela mais Drago s'assura qu'ils ne quittent plus leur lit avant le lendemain soir suivant…_

 _La réconciliation sur l'oreiller n'était assurément pas la plus saine de toutes mais elle avait toujours très bien fonctionné en ce qui les concernait._

.

 _Aucun d'entre eux ne reparla plus de mariage par la suite. Jusqu'à un certain treize janvier, deux ans et demi plus tôt. Comme tous les matins, Hermione et Drago étaient en train de petit-déjeuner avant de partir chacun à leur travail respectif lorsqu'une chouette se présenta à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ce fut Hermione qui se leva pour aller récupérer la missive qu'elle apportait. Drago, plongé dans sa lecture de_ La Gazette du Sorcier _ne releva la tête qu'au moment où il entendit la Gryffondor émettre un hoquet de surprise. Peu après, des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Inquiet, le Serpentard lâcha son journal et se précipita vers elle. Au vu de la réaction d'Hermione, il craignait que quelque chose de grave ne soit arrivé. A Scorpius, par exemple. A peine se fut-il approché qu'elle lui sauta littéralement au cou, lui arrachant une légère plainte. Il passa alors une main dans son dos pour la rassurer puis tenta d'en savoir plus mais elle semblait tout bonnement incapable de parler. Au lieu de ça, elle finit par lui tendre la lettre qu'il parcourut des yeux. Elle n'était pas très longue mais contenait l'essentiel. Submergé par le soulagement, il serra plus fortement Hermione contre lui._

 _Tous deux euphoriques, ils annulèrent leur premier rendez-vous de la journée et demandèrent une entrevue spéciale avec le Professeur Londubat, nouveau Directeur de Poudlard, qu'il leur accorda. Hermione et Drago purent ainsi annoncer de vive voix à Scorpius que la dernière demande d'adoption qu'ils avaient effectuée venait d'être acceptée. L'adolescent ne les crut tout d'abord pas puis, à force de s'entendre répéter qu'il s'agissait belle et bien de la vérité, il bondit dans les bras de ses deux parents pour les étreindre longuement. Depuis ce jour, Scorpius requit de porter officiellement les deux noms de famille, comme il en avait officieusement pris l'habitude._

 _Pour célébrer l'événement, Drago invita Hermione à dîner au restaurant du Londres Moldu dans lequel ils s'étaient déjà rendus plusieurs fois. Ne réfléchissant pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait et un peu groggy par l'excellente nouvelle qu'ils avaient pu recevoir le matin-même, le blond redemanda Hermione en mariage au moment du dessert. Un temps d'attente presque aussi long et interminable que la première fois débuta alors, l'angoissant au plus haut point. Il avait même cessé d'espérer lorsqu'Hermione finit par reprendre la parole pour, cette fois-ci, lui souffler un distinct, clair et franc « Oui ». Il en fut si surpris que cinq bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste ou ne prononce la moindre parole. Ce fut finalement elle qui le sortit de ses pensées lorsque, après lui avoir adressé un sourire amusé, elle prit elle-même la bague qu'il lui présentait pour la passer à son annulaire gauche._

 _Le regard de Drago passa alors alternativement de la bague à son visage rayonnant pendant deux ou trois bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne se lève brusquement de sa chaise, manquant de renverser leur table. Hermione lui adressa un sourire en coin, comme si elle savait déjà à quoi il pensait. Contre tout attente, ce n'est pas vers elle qu'il se dirigea. Non, il se dirigea plutôt vers l'accueil du restaurant où il déposa une liasse de billets à la va vite avant de retourner vers sa… fiancée. Elle avait de toute évidence anticipé ses agissements car elle était debout et avait revêtu son manteau lorsqu'il revint vers elle. Sans échanger la moindre parole il l'attrapa brusquement par la main, l'attirant à sa suite alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Drago ne prit même pas vraiment la peine de regarder si des Moldus étaient dans les parage et transplana, entraînant Hermione à sa suite. Ils réapparurent dans leur chambre, chez lui – ou plutôt chez eux._

 _Ils demeurèrent face à face un long moment, le visage impassible et ayant chacun les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa la glace en lui adressant ce même sourire en coin qu'un peu plus tôt. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago pour franchir le mètre qui les séparait et plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui fit ensuite l'amour toute la nuit. Tantôt tendrement, sauvagement voire même brutalement mais toujours avec passion. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait faite changer d'avis entre la première et la seconde fois où il lui avait demandé de l'épouser – le temps qui était passé ? Une chance de réfléchir plus longuement à la question ? -, il n'en savait absolument rien mais s'en foutait totalement. Elle avait dit oui, elle allait devenir sa femme et s'était tout ce qui importait._

.

\- Eh, tu m'écoutes ? l'apostropha Hermione.

Battant des paupières, Drago revint à l'instant présent, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Drago ? Je te… humph…

D'un mouvement rapide et habile, il l'avait faite glisser sous lui avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui donna un long baiser, qu'elle lui rendit avant de finalement le repousser légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'embrasse ma femme, il me semble, répondit-il, amusé par sa question.

\- Ça, je le vois bien. Mais nous étions en train de parler de Paris et…

\- Nous discuterons de Paris plus tard. Tu te souviens de la nuit que nous avons passée après que je t'ai demandé de m'épouser ? La seconde fois, précisa-t-il – la première ayant été passée à se hurler dessus mutuellement puisque Drago ne voulait pas écouter Hermione et qu'Hermione ne voulait pas comprendre que Drago ne veuille pas entendre ces explications.

\- Euh, oui… pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, mi-intriguée mi-surprise.

\- J'ai envie que nous reproduisions _tout_ ce que nous avons fait cette nuit-là, l'informa-t-il d'une voix sensuelle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire puis dans son cou.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, le laissant l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il revint au niveau de ses lèvres, c'est elle qui mena leur baiser avant de s'écarter légèrement de lui et de souffler :

\- Et bien alors, dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux que nous nous y mettions tout de suite. Le programme est plutôt chargé.

Il eut un éclat de rire et plongea de nouveau dans son cou qu'il parsema de baisers volages tout en traçant une ligne descendante. Arrivé à la naissance de ses seins, il laissa sa langue prendre le relais. De sa main droite, il caressa son épaule et fit glisser la bretelle de sa nuisette noire.

Le Serpentard tira doucement dessus jusqu'à dévoiler entièrement son sein qu'il embrassa avec avidité. Hermione poussa un léger gémissement, ses doigts fourrageant dans ses cheveux blonds. Après y avoir déposé un dernier baiser, Drago dévoila son second sein et reproduisit le même schéma, lui arrachant de nouveaux cris de plaisir. Il continua à embrasser sa peau tout en faisant progressivement glisser son vêtement le long de son corps. Il l'en débarrassa totalement juste après avoir dépassé son intimité sur laquelle il se contenta de déposer un léger baiser, ainsi qu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Il entendit Hermione protester alors qu'il remontait au niveau de son visage. Un sourire amusé prit alors place sur sa bouche. Sourire que la Gryffondor recouvrit rapidement de ses propres lèvres pour un baiser avide et empressé. Drago se laissa totalement faire. Elle mordilla sa langue, ce qui lui fit pousser un grognement. Ses mains glissèrent une nouvelle fois le long de son corps mais Hermione le prit au dépourvu en le faisant basculer sur le matelas avant de se placer au-dessus de lui. Il ne portait qu'un boxer si bien qu'il sentit des milliers de frissons lui parcourir le corps lorsqu'elle s'allongea totalement sur lui, sa peau au contact de la sienne.

\- Hum, il ne me semble pas que nous ayons fait _ça_ en premier, ce soir-là, commenta-t-il alors qu'elle mordillait la peau de son cou tandis qu'il laissait ses doigts courir le long de son épine dorsale.

Il la sentit sourire et elle se redressa légèrement. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis s'en détacha et s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Non, mais l'ordre a-t-il une réelle importance ? susurra-t-elle avant de mordre son lobe.

Les mains du Serpentard caressèrent son corps nu, s'arrêtant sur ses fesses.

\- Aucune, répondit-il finalement.

Elle n'ajouta rien mais recommença sa douce torture, embrassant, léchant, mordant la moindre parcelle de peau qui se trouvait sous sa bouche. Elle le débarrassa rapidement de son sous-vêtement ce qui conduisit Drago à arquer un sourcil.

\- Tu es pressée ?

Hermione prit le temps de remonter jusqu'à sa bouche pour lui répondre.

\- Nous avons un programme chargé. Je m'assure seulement que nous parviendrons à tout boucler dans les temps.

Son ton sérieux et presque professionnel fit rire le Serpentard. Ses mains quittèrent, pour l'une ses fesses et pour l'autre son dos pour venir se placer de part et d'autre de son visage. Il l'attira à lui, lui donnant un long et langoureux baiser auquel elle répondit avec tout autant de passion et de patience.

\- Je t'aime Granger, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

\- Je sais Malefoy, répondit-elle malicieusement

Cela le fit sourire alors qu'il entrait en elle, arrachant, à sa femme, un gémissement de plaisir qu'il partagea avec bonheur et délectation.

* * *

 **Cette fois-ci, je peux officiellement annoncer que cette fic' est achevée. Et pleurer. Et vous écrire encore un peu parce que j'ai des choses à vous dire.**

 **Pour plus de praticité, la note de chapitre va être « divisée » en plusieurs parties. Pour les lecteurs uniquement intéressés par « l'après MST », vous pouvez d'ores et déjà vous rendre à la « partie 2 » et prendre éventuellement connaissance des parties 3, 4, 5, 6 et 7.**

* * *

 **Partie 1 : la note larmoyante**

On va commencer par le commencement : l'idée de la fic' en question. Bah... ça s'est fait très rapidement. En fait, je n'ai même pas vraiment réfléchi. J'ai eu l'idée d'une Hermione perdant son mari et sa fille ; d'un Drago dont la femme aurait assassiné la famille de notre Gryffondor préférée et voilà. J'ai « potassé » ça en deux semaines, le temps d'écrire un Prologue et un chapitre 1 et je me suis lancée, en 2016, sur le site HPF. Très sincèrement, j'ai LONGUEMENT hésité avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'envoi. Je me suis dit « est-ce que ça sert à quelque chose ? » « Il y en a des milliers, pourquoi la tienne se démarquerait-elle des autres ? » et puis j'ai finalement appuyé.

Quand j'ai commencé à publier, je me suis dit « Par Merlin si seulement je pouvais, un jour, avoir 20 reviews ! Ce serait vraiment le top ! ». Je regardais avec envie les fics' qui dépassaient les 1000 vues. Et maintenant... cette fic' a dépassé les 1300 reviews sur HPF, les 700 ici et atteindra bientôt les 100 000 lectures sur les deux sites. Je trouvais déjà que les stats à la fin de la publication de MST sur HPF étaient ouf mais là… eh bien : c'est TOTALEMENT ULTRA MÉGA GIGA OUF ! *-*

Je sais que parmi les revieweurs (et très certainement parmi les lecteurs aussi), il y a des personnes qui hésitent à publier leur fics'. Mais, sérieusement, FAITES-LE ! Si ça ne marche pas, bah... ça ne marche pas, OSEF ! Mais ça peut aussi marcher alors n'hésitez pas !

Je n'avais jamais écrit de ma vie avant de me lancer dans l'écriture de cette fic'. (Enfin si : des commentaires de textes ennuyeux, des dissertations laborieuses et plein d'autres trucs super relous mais je ne m'étais jamais véritablement essayée à l'écriture romanesque.) Aujourd'hui, l'écriture a dépassé le stade du loisir. Je ne passe pas un jour sans écrire et ça, c'est grâce à MST. MST (^^) n'est peut-être qu'une fic' pour certains, une bonne fic', peut-être même une très bonne fic' (je suis une Serpentard, je suis arrogante, vous me connaissez ;P) pour d'autres ou un truc totalement nul à ch*er mais ça va beaucoup plus loin que cela, pour moi. L'écriture est très clairement devenue ma façon de m'exprimer. Cette fic' m'a fait grandir, elle est bien plus personnelle (par des détails, pas par le scénario général) que vous ne pouvez le penser et a été mon exutoire pendant tout le temps où je l'ai écrite. C'est mon « bébé », elle m'a aidée et je n'ai aucune gêne à dire qu'elle m'a permis de sortir de la dépression dans laquelle j'étais plongée depuis pas mal de temps.

Alors, oui, MST est très personnelle. Mais MST, c'est aussi Drago Malefoy (le best en premier ^^), Hermione Granger, Scorpius Malefoy, Blaise Zabini (qui a enfin trouvé la femme de sa vie !), Narcissa Malefoy, Harry Potter (bien évidemment) et les autres. Des personnages qui ne m'appartiennent absolument pas mais que je considère, tout de même, un peu comme les miens. Je suis très fière de « mon » Drago et de « ma » Narcissa (et de « mon » Blaise aussi parce... BLAISE QUOI !). J'ai plus de réserve à propos des autres mais bon, dans l'ensemble, je pense être parvenue à faire ce que je voulais : respecter au maximum la psychologie qui leur a été allouée dans le canon tout en les faisant évoluer tel que je l'entendais.

Alors... merci Mrs Rowling parce que bon... « seule l'histoire m'appartient, mais le reste est à vous »...

.

Bon bah, je crois que j'ai tout dis... Quoi ? Comment ça il manque quelque chose ? Des quoi ? Des « remerciements » ? Connais pas ce mot, jamais entendu parler, jamais employé ! Je mens ? Oui, ça, c'est bien vrai !

Alors, bien évidement : merci à vous !

Merci à… vous, les lecteurs du futur (qui reviewerez, hein ! ^^), que j'ai hâte de rencontrer.

À vous, les lecteurs du présent et qui, je le sais, resterez fantômes...

À vous, les lecteurs du présent mais qui, je le sais, attendez la fin de la fic' pour reviewer pour la toute première fois et que j'ai donc hâte de connaître.

À vous, les lecteurs du présent qui avez déjà reviewé une fois et que j'ai hâte de retrouver.

À vous, les lecteurs du présent qui avez déjà reviewé plus qu'une fois et qui avez toute ma gratitude.

À vous, les lecteurs du présent qui avez déjà reviewé beaucoup plus qu'une fois et qui avez toute ma reconnaissance.

Et à vous, les lecteurs du présent qui êtes là à chaque publication, toujours fidèles au poste et prêts à dégainer vos reviews le plus rapidement possible. Vous que je kiffe de OUF. MERCI ! J'ai l'habitude de le répéter des milliards de fois mais je pense que c'est inutile. Je pense que vous savez combien je vous suis reconnaissante pour l'ensemble de vos merveilleuses reviews ! Donc, tout simplement : M.E.R.C.I. Ça a été un véritable honneur d'avoir des revieweurs aussi présents que vous !

.

Je tiens également à remercier une personne dont je parle peu, ici sur Feufeu, et que peu d'entre vous connaissent mais qui est pourtant très, très, TRÈS importante : **Mariye**. Pour tous ceux qui viendront faire un tour sur le site HPF, je vous encourage à aller lire ses fics'. Donc **Mariye** , c'est ma bêta, ma conseillère et ma topine. ^^ Je n'avais pas de bêta lorsque j'ai débuté MST. Mariye m'a rejointe vers la fin de la fic' mais, depuis, elle ne m'a plus jamais quittée. Il faut donc savoir que tous les textes que je publie depuis sont au préalable passés entre ses douces mains et sous ses jolis yeux. Cela lui demande énormément de temps et beaucoup de travail, et je tiens, même si elle n'a pas de compte sur cette plateforme, à la remercier du fond du cœur.

.

Ça va ? Tout le monde tient le coup ? On a perdu personne dans l'assemblée ? Z'avez sorti les mouchoirs ? Parce que moi, oui ! J'en suis à cent-cinquante-douze ! (C'est Drago qui me les tend au fur et à mesure ^^. Il est TELLEMENT MIGNON ! *-* En plus, il n'a même pas de caleçon alors... AHEM ! BREF !)

Je crois qu'il est à présent temps de passer à une nouvelle « partie » de cette note. Une partie qui va, je le sais, intéresser bon nombre d'entre vous qui m'avez beaucoup interrogé à ce sujet…

oOo

 **Partie 2 : L'après MST **

Bon alors nous n'allons pas tourner autour du chaudron (cette expression n'est pas de moi, je sais plus de qui elle vient mais le plagiat c'est pas bien donc voilà !) 107 ans alors... Quoique... En fait, on pourrait tourner autour du chaudron (expression qui n'est toujours pas de moi) pendant 107 ans... Mais bon, je crois que ça ne sert à rien parce que vos petits yeux ont déjà dû être attiré par ce qui était écrit au-dessous (et que si ce n'était pas fait, ça l'est à présent) alors...

 **Oui, je vais continuer à poster ici !**

.

 **VOUS POUVEZ EN CE SENS RETROUVER MA NOUVELLE FANFICTION LONGUE DANS LA LISTE DE MES TEXTES (DISPONIBLE DEPUIS MA BIO/PAGE D'AUTEURE ET PAGE FB). ELLE SE NOMME _MALEFOY_ ET IL S'AGIT D'UN NOUVEAU DRAMIONE ! :) **

oOo

 **Partie 3 : Page Facebook**

Pour tous ceux qui ne le sauraient pas encore : **J'AI DONC UNE PAGE FACEBOOK** par le biais de laquelle je vous communique diverses informations. Les résultats du vote, par exemple, mais aussi les titres des chapitres ou des détails sur les fics' en avant-première, les liens directs pour les chapitres, etc. **Elle est tout simplement à retrouver sous le nom de « Chalusse » et vous en avez un lien direct depuis ma bio/page d'auteure**. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des MPs, j'adooore échanger avec vous. :)

PS : je ferai sans doute une annonce au sujet d'un nouveau texte en parallèle du sondage mentionné au-dessus dans les jours/semaines à venir.

Pour ceux qui : soit n'ont pas FB ou bien ne veulent pas si rendre (ce qui est compréhensible) : vous pouvez m'ajouter à vos « follows » (sur le même principe de l'ajout de la fic' à vos follows). Ainsi, vous serez avisés par mail dès la publication de la nouvelle fic' !

oOo

 **Partie 4 : Les reviews **

**Chaque review aura sa réponse** mais je ne peux malheureusement pas garantir le délai de la réponse en question. Ça peut être quelques minutes ou heures comme quelques jours dans le cas où j'en recevrai beaucoup d'un seul coup. :)

Bien entendu, je vous invite toutes et tous à revieweeeeer au terme de votre lecture.

oOo

 **Partie 5 : Les RàRs anonymes **

**JE RÉPONDS ET RÉPONDRAI À TOUTES LES REVIEWS ANONYMES** (ET NON-ANONYMES, OF COURSE !) **QUI POURRONT ÊTRE LAISSÉES.**

 **Dès la réception de la première d'entre elles, j'updaterai un « chapitre » à la suite de cet épilogue afin d'y répertorier TOUTES les réponses aux reviews.**

 **Les revieweurs non-inscrits sur le site pourront donc s'y rendre et retrouver la/les réponse(s) à leur(s) review(s) que je publierai au fur et à mesure de leur réception.**

oOo

 **Partie 6 : Reviewersaires**

Ce que je nomme les « reviewersaires » sont les reviews faisant passer le nombre total de reviews à la centaine supérieure. Comme chaque reviewersaire est un petit événement et une grande joie pour moi, chaque revieweur célébrant un reviewersaire (en laissant donc, par exemple, la 800e review, une hypothétique 900e, etc.) aura un post à sa « gloire » sur la page FB comme c'est le cas depuis un petit moment déjà. :D

oOo

 **Partie 7 : Plagiat **

**JE REFUSE QUE MON TEXTE SOIT PUBLIÉ SUR UN AUTRE SITE/BLOG/ETC.** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent peut-être pas mais l'histoire, en elle-même, reste ma propriété et la publier sans mon consentement est du plagiat pur et simple. Le moindre d'entre eux sera supprimé.

oOo

 **Partie 8 : Retour à un peu de larmoiement et au revoir… **

Bon eh bien... je crois qu'il est maintenant temps pour moi de vous dire au revoir. (Drago, un mouchoir s'il-te-plaît. Merci bébé ^^ (TOUT VA BIEN DANS MA TÊTE, JE VOUS RASSURE mais bon... _DRALUSSE FOR LIFE_ ! Shipper le Dralusse est aussi bon pour la santé que de manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour, le saviez-vous ? ^^)

Oui bon, bref !

Il est temps.

Temps d'appuyer sur « Envoyer ».

Temps d'aller cocher la case « Terminée ».

Temps de dire un véritable adieu à MST...

.

J'espère que vous aurez aimé lire, rire, pleurer (pour certain), être méga vénères, être déçus (qui aime être déçu ? Je ne sais pas mais bon, dans le doute...), vouloir tuer les persos, vouloir leur faire des câlins, des bisous (et plus si affinités) et les voir évoluer.

J'espère que je n'ai perdu personne au cours de cette LOOOOOOOOONGUE note de chapitre super méga énorme de la mort qui tue qui était toute pourrie parce que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à écrire tellement j'ai pas envie d'écrire que c'est la f... la f... LA VOUS-SAVEZ-QUOI TOUTE POURRIE !

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop gonflé (ceux qui disent « si » bah... buvez une camomille, faites un petit dodo et ça ira mieux après).

Bref ! J'espère que l'ensemble de cette fanfiction vous aura plu.

J'vous kiffe de ouf ! Je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis à très bientôt !

.

(Merlin... c'est un véritable crève-cœur ! Allez, courage...)

.

 _Bon alors, euh... bah... au revoir. Bisous. Et merci. Merci à tous. Merci pour tout._

 **Chalusse-qui-vous-aime  
**


	69. RàRs Anonymes

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme j'ai pu le mentionner dans les notes de chapitres, je réponds ici aux différentes reviews anonymes qui peuvent m'être laissées en « post-publication ». J'updaterai le plus rapidement possible ce « chapitre » après réception de la review avec ma réponse.

 **/!\ Les RàRs seront classées par chapitres (le prologue en premier jusqu'à l'épilogue) et par ordre « dé-chronologique ». Autrement dit, les plus récentes en premier. /!\**

.

Longue vie à M.S.T. ! :D

* * *

.

* * *

\- **Prologue ** :

 **Je-M'en-Fish** review du **27/12/2018** : « _Quelle entrée en matière !  
Au début j'ai vraiment cru que "la petite boule de chiffon" était un elfe, ne me demande pas pourquoi..  
En tout cas cette fic promet d'être très intéressante car c'est un Malefoy très mâture qui va nous être montré je pense, en raison de son fils/de sa fille. Enfin j'ai cru deviné qu'il avait un enfant et non un elfe mdr  
Cependant pourquoi y'a-t-il 70 chapitres de publiés ? Dans "Malefoy" tu avais dit 66 chap il me semble.. je dois sûrement me tromper  
Bref j'ai hâte de lire la suite mais plus tard (il est 2h50 à l'heure actuelle so.. ) et.. et voilà mdr bisous :)  
PS : merci pour le compliment à propos de mon pseudo dans "Malefoy" *-*  
PS2 : le tien est chouette aussi _»

Réponse : Bonjour ! :D Je suis raviiie de te retrouver sur MST ! Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me laisser tes impressions dès le prologue. Cela me fait très plaisir que tu le trouve intéressant et qu'il te donne envie de découvrir la suite !

Tu as pensé que la « petite boule de chiffon » était un elfe puis tu as pensé à un enfant ? Hum… La seule chose que je puisse te dire c'est que tu as la bonne réponse. Il faudra lire la suite pour découvrir celle dont il s'agit. ;) Quoi qu'il en soit, « ce Drago » n'a rien à voir avec le Drago de « Malefoy ». Cela étant, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est très mâture… ;)

Pour répondre à ta question : il y a bien 66 chapitres. Mais c'est sans compter le prologue, l'épilogue et les chapitres qui n'en sont pas tels que celui-ci, qui me permet de répertorier les réponses aux reviews anonymes, ainsi qu'un autre. :)

Voilà ! Je te remercie mille fois de ta review ! J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont et que tu accrocheras à l'histoire ! Bisous et à très bientôt !

PS : Je t'en prie !

PPS : Merci ! ;)

* * *

\- **Chapitre 5** **:**

**Je-M'en-Fish** \- review du **28/12/2018** : « _J'adore ce chap parce que dedans Scorpius est juste A-DO-RABLE ! Il a tout compris à la vie c'est incroyable, il sait comment mener son père par le bout du nez et à lui faire faire des choses dont il n'a même pas envie c'est drôle je trouve.. il a tellement d'innocence mais en même temps tellement de perspicacité dans ses paroles qu'on se demande si il a bien 11 ans_

 _Sinon je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Hermione m'agace.. je sais qu'elle a perdu sa fille et son mari, mais son attitude envers Drago me semble injuste et elle a l'air prétentieuse.._

 _Drago n'est pas tendre non plus mais comme c'est dans son caractère, je lui pardonne plus facilement en quelque sorte (surtout que je le préfère à Hermione.. )_

 _Le conseil d'administration est une bonne idée et ils vont devoir se côtoyer souvent grace à ça !_

 _Bref, bon chap et je vais voir la suite ! ;)_ »

Réponse : Coucou ! :) Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu et que tu apprécie tout particulièrement le personnage de Scorpius. Il est quelqu'un de très perspicace en dépit de son jeune âge, tu as raison. Pour autant, tu t'apercevras qu'en plus de conserver son innocence (cela, malgré les événements de sa vie), Scorpius se perd aisément entre le monde des enfants et celui des adultes. Ce qui crée ces sortes de paradoxes dans son comportement.

C'est assez « marrant » qu'Hermione t'agace car, habituellement, c'est plutôt Drago qui énerve les lecteurs en début de fic'. Mais tu as raison de dire que l'attitude de ce dernier correspond davantage à ce dont on a l'habitude, en opposition avec Hermione qui se montre très vindicative, mesquine, etc. À voir comment cela évoluera…

Merci pour ton compliment sur le CA. :) Et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

\- **Chapitre 6 :**

 **Je-M'en-Fish** \- review du **28/12/2018** : « _Dans ce chapitre la mauvaise foi d'Hermione atteind des sommets ! Qu'elle se dise que Drago lui a menti juste pour pouvoir continuer à le détester, ça m'énerve !_

 _Mais bon, elle a besoin de quelque chose pour tenir le coup alors soit_

 _L'attirance physique que Drago a pour Hermione va faire qu'il va vite y avoir un rapprochement entre eux je pense.._

 _Encore un bon chapitre et c'est dommage que tu aies peu de review, tu les mérites ! (je ne vais sûrement pas reviewer tous les chapitres étant donné que je lis la fic d'un coup, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas)_ »

Réponse : Hermione peut être de mauvaise foi, tu as raison, mais je pense que Drago n'est pas mieux. Il ne faut pas perdre de vue qu'elle a longtemps été persuadée de l'implication de Malefoy dans la tragédie qui s'est abattue sur sa famille. Outre leurs années passées à se haïr mutuellement. Et leur caractère de cochon réciproque…

Cela étant, Drago mentionne une attirance physique pour Hermione et l'on peut effectivement penser à un rapprochement physique entre eux dans les prochains chapitres. Ou pas… ;)

Je suis touchée que tu considères que mon histoire mérite d'être commentée. :) Et je te remercie chaleureusement de prendre le temps de me laisser tes impressions aussi régulièrement. Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait que tu ne laisses pas de reviews à chaque chapitre ! Prendre le temps de m'en laisser plusieurs au cours de ta lecture est déjà très gentil de ta part. Bref : encore plein de mercis et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous ! :)

* * *

\- **Chapitre 10 :**

 **Je-M'en-Fish** \- review du **29/12/2018** : « _J'avoue que j'ai cru qu'elle n'allait pas lire sa lettre et si elle ne l'avait pas lue je n'aurais vraiment pas compris pourquoi. Je veux dire, malgré qu'elle soit énervée, la lire ça ne l'engage à rien.  
Ça va peut être paraître bizarre, mais pour moi la lettre n'était pas moche, enfin je ne comprend pas pourquoi Hermione dit qu'elle semble avoir été rédigée par un enfant de 10 ans  
Je suis sûre qu'Hermione va aller au rdv donné par Drago, c'est dans sa nature de donner une seconde chance aux gens, même quand ils ne le méritent pas forcément (je reconnais qu'il a été vache !)  
Pour le chap précédent, le fait qu'ile se manquent est bon signe quant à l'évolution de leur relation je trouve ! Sauf que Drago aka l'handicapé sentimental a tout gâché  
Très bon chapitre et bravo pour ce que tu nous écrit ! :)_ »

Réponse : Coucou ! :) J'espérais instaurer un peu de suspens vis-à-vis de la lecture de la fameuse lettre. Malgré tout, Hermione est bien trop curieuse pour ne pas la lire. Et elle a bien fait ! Concernant l'écriture de Drago, elle reste tout de même « approximative ». C'était tout au moins ma volonté.

Effectivement, tu avais raison : Hermione est allée au rendez-vous et, encore une fois, il semble qu'elle ait bien fait de s'y rendre, compte tenu de la suite.

Tout ne peut pas toujours se passer au mieux, mais une petite « dépendance » de l'autre semble s'instaurer. Surtout du côté de Drago aka l'handicapé sentimental, comme tu le dis. ;)

Merci pour tes compliments sur le chapitre ! :D Et merci mille fois pour ta review. Des bisous !

* * *

\- **Chapitre 16 :**

 **Delph** – review du **01/04/2019** : « _Bon j'arrive après la bataille... Je découvre ta fic avec beaucoup de plaisir ! Vraiment c'est très prenant et je me languis de continuer !_ »

Réponse : Bonjour ! Peu importe que tu arrives « après la bataille », je suis très heureuse que tu viennes découvrir ma fanfiction et qu'elle te plaise autant ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. :)

À très bientôt, je l'espère ! Bonne lecture !

.

 **Je-M'en-Fish** \- review du **30/12/2018** : « _Tout d'abord, voila encore un super chapitre d'achevé  
Ensuite, pour leur petit after comme tu dis, je pense qu'ils vont se rapprocher puisqu'il y a des chances qu'Hermione rentre déprimée de sa soirée.. et qui dit déprime, dit beaucoup d'alcool, dit un mauvais contrôle de la situation - des dérapages  
Décidément, il a trop de style ce Malefoy, il pourrait même rendre Rusard attirant (enfin peut être pas mais tu as compris l'idée)  
Et pour le fait qu'elle ait été percée à jour, je ne saurais dire si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose : d'un côté en découvrant qu'elle buvait, qui plus est avec Malefoy, ils ont percé sa bulle de tranquillité en quelque sorte, car il est la seule personne qui ne la traite pas comme si elle était faible et déprimée, mais d'un autre côté, ils vont peut être pouvoir l'aider à ne pas sombrer dans l'alcool..  
D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression qu'Hermione a été "pervertie" par Malefoy : elle se met à boire le même alcool que lui, et parfois elle a des attitudes similaires aux siennes (comme le regard froid qu'elle lance à Ginny). Je me demande donc s'il ne va pas l'attirer vers le fond plutôt qu'autre chose..  
Enfin, je vais bien vite le découvrir et je tiens à te dire que j'aime de plus en plus la fic et que ton style est très bien et fluide malgré quelques fautes d'orthographe parfois (si il s'améliore par la suite c'est encore mieux !) voilà et à plus ;)_ »

Réponse : Re-coucou ! Merci d'avoir apprécié le chapitre. :)

Tu as tout à fait raison pour le « programme » de la soirée : after, petite « déprime » d'Hermione, alcool et rapprochement physique. Nous n'avons pas eu de réel dérapage mais cela aurait pu.

Ce serait amusant de lancer le défi « rendez Rusard sexy » à Drago. ^^ Une idée à murir…

Je reprends tes propos : « _Et pour le fait qu'elle ait été percée à jour, je ne saurais dire si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose : d'un côté en découvrant qu'elle buvait, qui plus est avec Malefoy, ils ont percé sa bulle de tranquillité en quelque sorte, car il est la seule personne qui ne la traite pas comme si elle était faible et déprimée, mais d'un autre côté, ils vont peut être pouvoir l'aider à ne pas sombrer dans l'alcool.._ » : Tu as parfaitement raison. Hermione s'est rapprochée de Drago car il est le seul à la traiter « normalement ». Tout au moins, à ne pas la prendre en pitié et à continuer de la challenger. C'est ce qu'Hermione apprécie et c'est ce qu'elle recherche dans leur « relation ». Néanmoins, il semble que quelque chose se soit « brisé » entre elle et les Weasley-Potter et je ne suis pas certaine que ces derniers aient leur mot à dire sur sa consommation d'alcool.

Pour ce qui est de cet aspect de l'histoire, Hermione se laisse entraîner par Drago qui y voit une certaine aubaine. Il cherche son contact/sa compagnie et il se dit qu'en la rendant dépendante à ce qu'il peut lui offrir, elle va continuer à revenir vers lui. Cela étant, Drago n'a pas non plus dans l'idée d'en faire une alcoolique. Ce qu'il souhaite, c'est qu'Hermione se sente mieux/obtienne ce qui lui permette de se sentir mieux lorsqu'elle est avec lui. Il ne veut pas qu'elle sombre non plus. Il faudra voir si Hermione peut avoir suffisamment de contrôle sur elle-même pour se retenir de sombrer, justement.

Je te remercie pour tes compliments sur le style d'écriture. Cette fic' était mon tout premier projet littéraire et je reconnais que le style n'était franchement pas terrible au début. Je suis donc ravie que tu notes une amélioration et, rassure-toi, j'ai continué à progresser (enfin je crois… ^^) par la suite. :)

Pour les fautes : je m'excuse. Je n'étais absolument pas une as de l'orthographe et je faisais tellement de fautes que beaucoup sont passées entre les mailles du filet lorsque ma bêta a corrigé mes textes. Mea culpa.

Bref : mille mercis pour ta review ! Des bisous ! :)

* * *

\- **Chapitre 21** :

 **Je-M'en-Fish** \- review du **30/12/2018** : « _Honnêtement je n'avais pas vu le coup venir, mais avec la tension qui régnait entre eux deux, les choses devaient se concrétiser.. tu as très bien rédigé ce passage que j'ai grandement apprécié, n'aies pas d'inquiétudes à ce sujet  
Quant à Drago, le fait qu'il reprenne les choses en main - quel homme parfait ! - montre tout le désir qu'il avait pour elle et la frustration d'un seul baiser très court alors qu'il désirait beaucoup (BEAUCOUP) plus  
L'attitude d'Hermione est cohérente je trouve : elle ressent des réticences à cause de la culpabilité envers Ron que génère son rapprochement - ceci est un euphémisme - avec Drago, mais elle se laisse malgré tout aller parce que Drago est tout bonnement irrésistible, et que rester seule toute sa vie pour être "fidèle" à Ron, n'est pas non plus envisageable, même si le malaise qu'elle ressent est logique et normal  
Je pense que ce rapprochement va déboucher sur un début de vraie relation (du moins je l'espère) entre nos deux protagonistes  
J'espère qu'elle va se réconcilier avec les Weasley et surtout Ginny, ça me fait mal au coeur la façon dont elles se sont séparées.._

 _Sinon, très bon chapitre comme toujours et des chapitres toujours plus longs, ce que j'apprécie grandement en tant que lectrice ! ;)  
PS : j'ai publié deux autres reviews entre le chap 7 et le chapitre 22, je ne sais plus pour quels chapitres, mais elles n'ont pas été publiées il semble et ça m'embête beaucoup, j'espère qu'elles se publieront »_

Réponse : Re-re-re !

Alors, tout d'abord : concernant la non-publication de tes reviews : étant donné que tu publies en tant « qu'anonyme », je (en tant qu'auteure) doit « valider » tes reviews lorsque tu les postes. Étant actuellement en week-end/vacances, je n'ai malheureusement pas autant de temps à accorder à la fanfiction que je peux en avoir d'habitude. Raison pour laquelle les reviews et leurs réponses ont « stagné » jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Voilà pour ça. :)

Ensuite, concernant le chapitre : je suis ravie de t'avoir « surprise » avec le lemon et ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies apprécié le passage. Drago désirait effectivement beaucoup plus qu'un simple baiser d'Hermione et a fini par l'obtenir. ^^

Ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies trouvé le comportement d'Hermione cohérent. C'était quelque chose de très important pour moi. Effectivement, Hermione ressent de la culpabilité vis-à-vis de Ron, mais aussi beaucoup de désir pour Drago qu'elle ne parvienne plus à cacher et ne souhaite plus dissimuler.

Alors cela débouchera-t-il sur un couple au sens strict du terme entre les Dramione ? À voir… ;) Idem pour savoir si Hermione et Ginny se réconcilieront...

Bref, je te remercie pour tes compliments, ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Plein de bisous,

Chalusse

* * *

\- **Chapitre 28 :**

 **Je-M'en-Fish** \- review du **06/01/2019** : « _Alors saches qu'actuellement je suis énervée mais je vais d'abord commencer par ce qui est positif : Scorpius est toujours - voire plus - aussi chou qu'avant ! C'est vraiment un personnage que j'adooore et le fait qu'il ai réussi à les convaincre de s'appeler par leurs prénoms est vraiment top ! J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il considère Hermione comme sa mère (quand elle arrive il lui saute au cou, pendant la soirée il s'agrippe à son bras, et il est très inquiet pour elle a la fin)  
Pour Drago, le fait qu'il ai offert une robe à Hermione n'est pas anodin et il ne l'aurait pas fait pour n'importe qui je pense, signe qu'il a quelque chose de particulier pour elle. On voit qu'ils sont toujours attirés l'un par l'autre dans ce chap. Quand Neville la complimente et qu'il est clairement jaloux ça réchauffe mon petit coeur. Ah et je voulais dire que quand Drago appelle Scorpius "mon fils" je trouve ça adorable ! Le voir père lui apporte de la maturité même si parfois c'est Scorpius le plus mâture des deux mdr  
Passons maintenant aux choses qui fâchent comme on dit : HARRY EST UN PUTAIN D'ABRUTI FINI ! Ce qu'il dit à Hermione est juste dégueulasse et bien qu'il n'accepte pas leur relation, il n'a aucun droit de lui dire des choses pareilles ! Il a réussi à la faire culpabiliser et à lui ancrer ses conneries dans la tête, alors qu'elle se remettait lentement mais sûrement.. et le pauvre Drago qui se fait rejeter comme une chaussette sale alors qu'il a été le seul facteur (excepté Scorpius mais sa rencontre avec lui s'est faite grâce à Dragounet) de sa guérison ! Et c'est vrai que Hermione est un peu décevante : certes les propos de Harry étaient super violents (quel connard) mais elle se referme comme une huître et le rejette comme si elle faisait abstraction de ce qu'ils avaient vécu.. C'est tellement injuste pour eux deux rooooh ! J'espère de tout coeur qu'Hermione ne va pas le repousser trop longtemps et que ça va s'arranger..  
Bref, j'avais besoin d'exprimer ma haine et désolée pour le langage encore un super chap et j'ai hâte de voir la suite !  
PS : franchement c'est frustrant de voir les choses tourner au vinaigre quand tout va bien ! Mais bon sinon on s'ennuierait je présume.._ »

Réponse : Coucou ! Pour commencer, je voudrais te dire que ça y est, j'ai fait une publication « à ta gloire » sur ma page FB pour le reviewersaire de « Malefoy ». Encore merci ! :)

Ensuite… pour le positif : je suis ravie que le personnage de Scorpius te plaise autant. Il semblerait que sa présence dans la fic' ne permette pas uniquement d'apporter une touche de « mignonnerie ». Il semble parvenir à rapprocher quelque peu les Dramione et, surtout, il semble le faire de sa propre volonté et à desseins.

Tu as raison de dire que le présent de Drago pour Hermione n'est pas anodin. Le « week-end » en France aura sans aucun doute permis un rapprochement autre que strictement physique. Drago en devient même jaloux…

Scorpius est TRÈS SOUVENT le plus mature de tous, je le confirme ! ;)

Concernant les « choses qui fâchent » : « _HARRY EST UN PUTAIN D'ABRUTI FINI_ » : Oui, on peut dire ça ! Le décès de Ron et Rose ne semble pas avoir « écorché » qu'Hermione. Harry accuse visiblement les drames à répétition qui ont pu rythmer sa vie.

Malheureusement, c'est, en définitive, le « pauvre Drago » qui trinque, tu as raison. Peu importe le « bien » qu'il pouvait faire à Hermione. En ce qui concerne cette dernière : elle vit le comportement d'Harry comme une trahison, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver du sens à ses paroles, raison pour laquelle elle se renferme et rejette Drago. Il reste seulement à espérer qu'elle parvienne finalement à faire la part des choses et que leur relation s'arrange…

Voilààà ! Je te remercie chaleureusement pour cette nouvelle review ! :D Je suis ravie que la fic' continue de te plaire, j'espère que cela perdurera. À très bientôt, plein de bisous !

PS : Ahah, oui, on s'ennuierait !

* * *

 **- Chapitre 37 : **

**Je-M'en-Fish** \- review du **19/01/2019** : « _Alors là, tu m'as régalée ! J'adore le tournant que prend leur relation : Drago éprouve de la jalousie dès qu'Hermione est approchée par un homme (quoique ce n'est pas nouveau), il est très possessif envers elle et ça le rend vraiment touchant ! Je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer mais la façon dont Drago agit est selon moi une preuve qu'il tient vraiment à elle (après de la à être amoureux, mystère..) Quand Hermione était dans la sdb avec Pansy et qu'elle parlait de sa relation avec Drago, j'ai cru qu'il allait être vexé ou blessé par des paroles vu qu'elle disait qu'elle l'avait eu à chaque fois qu'elle le voulait ou quelque chose comme ça, comme si il n'était qu'un objet..  
Le fait qu'il fasse le même type de cauchemar qu'avec sa mère et Scorpi n'est clairement pas à prendre à la légère et Hermione l'a bien compris (je crois que ça l'inquiète d'ailleurs mdr)  
Enfin bref, j'ADULE ce chapitre tout particulièrement (eh oui les rêves se réalisent !) parce que le comportement de Drago (possessif, jaloux..) montre qu'il tient vraiment à Hermione et je ne sais pas, ce chap m'a vraiment plu !  
Je vais lire la suite et bisous ! ;)_ »

Réponse : Coucou, coucou ! Ahah ! Je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Effectivement, un réel tournant dans leur relation est en train de s'opérer depuis quelques chapitres. Drago joue les jaloux quand Hermione se laisse aller à faire croire qu'ils entretiennent une véritable relation amoureuse. Néanmoins, lui a clairement une longueur d'avance sur elle car il se dévoile plus dans l'intimité, malgré tout. De là à parler d'amour… Non. Pas encore ?

Drago ne s'est pas vexé des propos d'Hermione tout simplement car il conçoit déjà comme une petite victoire qu'Hermione « défende » leur relation et l'affirme face à Pansy et d'autres.

En ce qui concerne le cauchemar de Drago, tu as entièrement raison : ce n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS à prendre à la légère et, surtout, cela inquiète Hermione qui sait ce que ses cauchemars représentent pour lui. À voir comment elle (ils) gèrera (gèreront) cela…

Voilà ! Je te remercie (bien sûr) du fond du cœur pour ta review et tes compliments qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A très bientôt et plein de gros bisous ! :)

* * *

 **- Chapitre 41** **:**

 **Je-M'en-Fish** \- review du **21/01/2019** : « _Oulala ça sent le roussi pour Hermione j'ai l'impression !  
Sinon Drago me fait trop de la peine à être totalement abattu (qui ne le serait pas ?).. il en vient même à repousser Hermione, ce qui est assez rare pour être alarmant !  
Elle tente comme elle le peut de l'aider, à sa façon.. j'espère qu'elle va réussir à soigner Narcissa parce que sinon j'ai peur des répercussions sur Scorpius mais surtout sur Dragounet  
Bref j'aime de plus en plus cette fic et tous tes chapitres sont des perles ! ;)  
Pour une fois j'ai à peu près réussi à être concise dans ma review mdr  
Bisous !_ »

Réponse : Coucou ! Ça sent le roussi pour Hermy ? C'est bien possible… À trop prendre de risques et à trop vouloir aider, elle pourrait bien se brûler les ailes…

Drago est clairement dévasté par la condition de Narcissa. On ne peut qu'espérer qu'Hermione parvienne à la soigner, sinon les conséquences pourraient être terribles… Autant pour Drago que pour Scorpius et pour le « couple » Dramione…

Tes compliments au sujet des chapitres et de la fic' me font hyper plaisir ! Merci beaucoup à toi ! J'espère de tout cœur que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Des milliers de mercis pour ta review et à trèèès vite !

Bisous, bisous ! :)

* * *

 **- Chapitre 47 :**

 **MiLiE** \- review du **18/02/2019** : « _Ma première review! Merci pour cette belle fanfic! C'est un plaisir de te lire!_ »

Bonjour ! Je suis très heureuse que ma fic' te plaise ! Merci infiniment pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser une première review. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira tout autant. A très bientôt, je l'espère. :)

* * *

 **- Chapitre 49 **:

 **Je-M'en-Fish** \- review du **27/01/2019** : « _Encore quelqu'un qui vient critiquer la relation de Hermione et Drago ! Après Harry, c'est Percy qui s'y colle, mais je ne pense pas qu'il viendra s'excuser (ni que Hermione accepterait ses excuses, après tout elle n'a pas du tout la même relation avec lui qu'avec Harry). Ses mots sont extrêmement durs et cruels. L'accuser de n'être avec lui que pour son argent est vraiment petit. Drago aurait pu réagir au quart de tour et lui cogner dessus mais il a compris que ce n'était pas la bonne stratégie à adopter. Quant à Hermione elle a su rester digne et ne s'est pas effondrée ! (du moins pas devant lui)  
Comme toujours, Drago fait preuve d'humour et il est présent pour défendre Hermione et la réconforter..  
J'espère que ça ne va pas la replonger dans un état de tristesse végétative bien que je ne pense pas que ça va être le cas  
Avant l'intervention de ce cher Percy, le dîner m'a beaucoup plu, et l'introduction de Drago au groupe s'est bien passée !  
Le petit lapsus révélateur de Hermione n'est pas passé inaperçu (cf. "notre chambre"), surtout avec une Ginny dans les parages. Le fait qu'elle s'en excuse en dit long sur son état d'esprit : elle pense toujours que ce qu'elle fait avec Drago n'est pas accepté par le reste des Wealsey..  
Enfin, j'adore ce chapitre et leur relation me plaît vraiment beaucoup, le charme de Drago y étant pour beaucoup je l'avoue..  
Continue comme ça et je resterai à coup sûr une fervente suportrice de cette fic !  
Gros bisous et à plus ! ;)_ »

Réponse : Coucou ! :)

Malheureusement oui, les Dramione rencontrent encore quelqu'un qui ne les accepte pas. Et, connaissant Percy Weasley, je pense également que l'on puisse tirer un trait sur les excuses. Néanmoins, il me semble que cela démontre bien l'évolution de la mentalité de tous les autres. Drago est parvenu à se contenir pour le bien de ses relations avec les Weasley-Potter et Hermione ; Hermione est parvenue à faire front ; et tous les autres se sont rangés de leur côté, même Audrey.

Quand on sait comment Hermione avait réagi après qu'Harry « l'attaque » de la sorte, quelques chapitres auparavant, on est tout à fait en droit de se demander si elle va replonger dans sa mélancolie/son « état de tristesse végétatif », tu as totalement raison. Et pour le savoir, il faudra lire la suite ! ;)

Sinon, je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié le début du dîner et l'intégration de Drago. En effet, outre la scène avec Percy, tout s'est globalement bien passé.

Malgré tout, Hermione pense toujours devoir s'excuser lorsqu'elle mentionne un élément un peu trop « intime » de la relation avec Drago. On peut aussi penser qu'elle-même n'ait pas encore totalement accepté cet état de faire et l'évolution de cette fameuse relation…

Voilààà ! :D J'espère de tout cœur que la seconde partie du dîner te plaira, quoi qu'il s'y passe !

De nouveaux milliers de « MERCIIIS » pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !

Plein de gros bisous pour toi et à très bientôt !

* * *

\- **Épilogue :**

 **Escargomagik** \- review du **30/12/2018** : « _Coucou Chalusse,  
Je viens de finir MST, après une semaine de lecture intens(iv)e et... WAOUH !  
Voilà !  
Merci.  
Salut.  
Biz  
Bon d'accord, je vais développer un peu. Tu mérites que je développe un peu, surtout que j'ai attendu d'avoir fini de lire ta fic pour reviewer.  
Alors, d'abord, il faut que tu saches que je ne lis des fanfictions Harry Potter que depuis peu. Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine en fait... J'en ai donc lu très peu. La tienne est la cinquième. En réalité, je ne lisais pas de fanfictions tout court, avant (Hormi celles que je corrigeais pour une amie il y a quelques années, mais qui avaient pour cadre un tout autre univers).  
Pour tout te dire, je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt des fanfic. Je ne comprenais pas qu'on puisse vouloir continuer à faire vivre les personnages à la place de l'auteur de l'œuvre originale. Je ne comprenais pas qu'on prête aux-dits personnages des traits de caractère autres que ceux du "canon", qu'on veuille créer des nouvelles interactions entre eux. Je ne comprenais pas que les auteurs de fanfictions s'approprient une œuvre originale pour la "transformer" à leur guise.  
Mais ça, c'était AVANT. Avant d'avoir plongé dans MST, avant que tu ne m'aies embarquée dans ton univers, avant que je ne dévore ton roman avec délectation.  
Je dois reconnaître que j'ai totalement revu mon jugement sur les fanfics, et même si je suppose que ton petit cœur de Serpentard se gonfle d'orgueil à la lecture de mes propos, je te concède volontiers cette victoire. Je te dois bien ça. ;-)  
Je te dois plus encore. Je te dois des remerciements profonds et sincères.  
Merci ! Du fond du cœur. Merci pour toutes ces émotions que tu m'as fait ressentir. Avec tes Dramione, ton Scorpinou et tous les autres, j'ai pleuré, j'ai ri, j'ai été transportée. Que de rebondissements ! Que de suspens !  
Merci pour la profondeur que tu apportes aux personnages, qui deviennent tiens sans pour autant perdre leurs origines "rowlingiennes".  
Je te dois aussi des félicitations.  
Bravo pour ton écriture. Certes, elle n'est pas parfaite, mais nul n'est parfait (à part Drago, cela va sans dire). Et puis, c'est ta première fanfiction, ton premier roman. Franchement, je trouve que c'est admirablement bien écrit. Je trouve ton histoire très cohérente et réaliste, elle paraît plausible et ça, c'est important pour moi.  
Bravo pour ton courage aussi, car j'imagine que soumettre ses écrits à la publication et donc au jugement des autres n'est pas aisé. En tout cas, moi je n'ai encore jamais osé. Donc, respect !  
Je t'encourage vivement à continuer à écrire. Je vais suivre tes publications avec curiosité et intérêt.  
Bon je vais arrêter là, désolée pour cette review-fleuve, je m'emporte parfois...  
Encore bravo, et merci.  
Bonne continuation à toi. Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.  
Bisous,  
Escargomagik  
P.-S. : Désolée de ne pas avoir reviewé en cours de lecture, j'étais tellement happée que je voulais absolument savoir ce qui se passerait ensuite !  
P.-P.-S. : Mon mari, après t'avoir maudite pour tout ce temps que je passais à lire - je cite - "ta put*** de fanfic à la c** !", te remercie finalement car je dois t'avouer que certains de tes lemons m'ont... hum... comment dire... inspirée... *rougit comme une vierge effarouchée*  
;-)_ »

Réponse : Coucou ! Tout d'abord : BRAVO pour avoir lu MST en une semaine ! Je te crois volontiers lorsque tu dis que ta lecture a été intens(iv)e. ^^

Je comprends tout à fait ta perplexité face à la fanfiction. Personnellement, j'ai découvert la FF assez tard et je me suis moi-même interrogée sur sa pertinence. Tu n'as pas idée comme c'est plaisant pour moi de savoir que ma petite MST (^^) a pu influencer ton opinion vis-à-vis de l'exercice/du monde que représente la fanfiction.

Mon petit cœur de Serpentard ne se gonfle pas d'orgueil mais plutôt d'une gratitude immense. Merci, merci, merci !

C'est un véritable bonheur d'apprendre que je suis parvenue à te transmettre des émotions au travers de mon texte, de t'avoir conduit au rire comme aux larmes. MERCI !

Bien que je reprenne les personnages de Madame Rowling (^^), je souhaite toujours les amener dans mon propre univers. Je suis ravie d'y être parvenue, selon toi.

L'écriture n'est pas parfaite, loin de là ! Fort heureusement, j'ai pu m'améliorer depuis et j'espère pouvoir continuer. ;)

« _Je trouve ton histoire très cohérente et réaliste, elle paraît plausible et ça, c'est important pour moi._ » Pour moi aussi ! La cohérence et la crédibilité sont des aspects d'une histoire que je trouve extrêmement importants et que je tente toujours de faire « ressortir » dans mes récits.

Je te remercie de souhaiter continuer à lire mes textes. J'espère qu'ils te plairont tout autant que MST, que ce soit les Fanfictions, mais aussi les originaux, si tu souhaites les découvrir.

Bref, un IMMENSE MERCI pour cette magnifique « review-fleuve » qui m'a fait IMMENSÉMENT PLAISIR ! *-*

Je te souhaite une très bonne continuation également, d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année et je te dis encore merci !

Bisous !

PS : Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends tout à fait. Merci d'avoir déjà pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions générales sur la fic'. :)

PPS : Ahah ! Il me semble que ton mari doive finalement me remercier plutôt que de me maudire ! ;P

.

 **MZabiniMalefoy** \- review du **15/11/2018** : « _J'ai adoré. Très belle histoire._ »

 _Réponse_ : Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour ce très beau compliment ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aies adoré ma fic'. Merci pour ta review ! :)

.

 **Fau** \- review du **29/07/2018** : « _Je voulais juste te remercier pour nous avoir fait partager ta fiction, que j'ai dévoré ces deux derniers jours ! Les personnages sont si attachants, et tu as une écriture particulièrement agréable à lire. J'ai passé un excellent moment, alors encore merci !_ »

 _Réponse_ : Bonjour ! Je suis très touchée que cette fic' t'ait autant plu et je suis franchement impressionnée que tu l'aies lue aussi vite ! Deux jours pour ces soixante-huit looongs chapitres, c'est très peu. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir. Tout comme tes très beaux compliments au sujet des personnages ainsi que de l'écriture.

Je suis ravie que tu aies passé un bon moment de lecture et j'espère que, si tu viens la découvrir (lors de sa publication), la suite de _Me sauveras-tu ?_ te plaira tout autant. Idem pour mes autres textes. :)

Un grand merci pour ta très belle review !

.

 **Nanasama** \- review du **28/06/2018** : « _Je sais pas si les review sont encore lu mais j'en tiens à poster là-bas mienne, car j'ai attendu d'avoir lu cette fiction pour pouvoir la poster ️ J'ai totalement accrocher à cette histoire, j'ai tellement aimer, passer par plusieurs émotions! Pourtant je suis si difficile pour les Dramiones (je lis que ça en d'abduction fanfiction) mais être histoires m'a comblée et pour ça bravo ! Le style écriture est parfait et est tellement agréable de lire sans voir de fautes ! Bon voilà, j'ai laissée mon petit message mais je tenais à faire en savoir ô combien j'ai prit plaisir à lire cette histoire et que tu es un auteur génial et (bon pas ce soir car je suis fatiguée) que je vais commencer une autre de tes histoires !  
Voilà voilà ça sera tout pour ma review ! Bisous et j'espère avoir autant de plaisir à lire les prochaines_ »

 _Réponse_ : Bonjour ! Je te rassure, les reviews sont toujours lues et obtiennent toujours une réponse. :)

Je suis très heureuse que tu aies accroché à cette histoire, que tu l'aies aimée et qu'elle t'ait transmis des émotions. Je suis d'autant plus ravie car tu me dis être difficile du point de vue des Dramione donc, encore merci pour tes compliments. Merci également pour ceux concernant le style. Cette fic' était ma toute première et, lorsque j'en relis des passages, je me rends compte à quel point le style était bancal. Je suis touchée que tu l'aies apprécié malgré tout.

C'est vraiment très gentil à toi d'avoir tenu à laisser ton avis sur ma fic'. Cela me fait immensément plaisir d'apprendre que tu en as toi-même pris lors de ta lecture et que tu as adhéré à mon style au point de souhaiter découvrir d'autres de mes textes. Tu t'apercevras que je propose d'autres Dramione mais pas seulement. De même, je n'écris pas uniquement des « fics' longues ». J'espère donc que tu trouveras ton bonheur.

Je te fais plein de bisous également et j'espère, moi aussi, que tu prennes autant de plaisir à lire mes autres récits.

Des milliers de mercis pour cette superbe review et… peut-être à bientôt ! :)

.

 **MissFlow** \- review du **23/05/2018** : « _Hey! Allez une dernière petite review! J'ai juste adorer ce chapitre! Même si tu m'a fait trop peur au début! J'avoue que j'ai trop l'émotion pour dire plus... évidement je vais te suivre sur tes nouvelles fics surtout que c'est une dramione! A bientôt ;)_ »

 _Réponse_ : Heeeey ! Je suis suuuper contente que tu aies adoré cet épilogue. J'escomptais bien vous faire une (dernière) petite frayeur avec le début. Ravie d'apprendre que ça a fonctionné. (Sadique un jour, sadique toujours ! :D) C'est vraiment très gentil à toi de souhaiter continuer à suivre mes fanfics'. Quelle que soit la fic' choisi par le biais du sondage, vous aurez du Dramione, aucun souci de ce côté-là. (Davantage avec « _Malefoy_ » que « _M'aimeras-tu ?_ » mais même dans cette dernière, nos Dramione-adorés apparaissent (beaucoup).) Bref, je te remercie du fond du cœur pour cette ultime review qui m'a fait super plaisir ainsi que pour les précédentes. Je te fais des bisous et je te dis à très bientôt également. :) Merciiii !

.

 **Guest** \- review du **23/05/2018** : « _Soulagée merci pour cette très belle histoire._ »

 _Réponse_ : Je suis très heureuse que la fin t'ait soulagée et que la fic' dans son ensemble t'ait plu. :) Merci pour toutes les reviews que tu as pu me laisser, semaine après semaine ainsi que pour tes compliments. Je t'envoie plein de bisous et j'espère te retrouver avec la prochaine fic' publiée. Merci encore !


	70. M'aimeras-tu ?

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

.

Vous pouvez dès à présent retrouver **la suite de MST publiée sous le nom de « M'aimeras-tu ? »** !

La fanfiction fait évidemment intervenir nos **Dramione** -adorés mais également et surtout le très cher **Scorpinou** -chéri. Hélène et Daniel y auront aussi des rôles (très) importants ! :)

.

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir découvrir cette nouvelle histoire et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à retrouver tous nos protagonistes.

Plein de bisous et à très vite, je l'espère !

 **Chalusse**


End file.
